The Princess and the Peasant - (An Azula Epic)
by grither55
Summary: Princess Azula believes that she was born to be Fire Lord, and ascending the throne is her only purpose. Until, a peasant girl enters her life by giving her a fire lily. Through this act, Azula finds herself undertaking a life-changing journey with her new companion to win the throne, discover love and find her humanity. Yuri/femslash. Slow romance. Please favorite and review.
1. First Encounter

**Please see my author's note at the end of the page for additional information on the story.**

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_First Encounter - Chapter One_

The sun shimmered over a calm lake in secluded forest area.

While a regal woman sat with her legs folded beneath her as she gazed out across the lakeside.

The young woman was staring out over the sunlit lake with callous golden eyes.

She was none other than Princess Azula.

The Day of the Black Sun was nearly upon them…it was just two days away.

Soon the rebels would discover just how deadly she could be…even without her bending.

Her eyes narrowed upon the horizon while picking up a small stone before tossing it across the waterside.

Her thoughts drifted to the Fire Nation boy that had spurned just the other day.

Chan.

Azula's face entrenched into a furious scowl as she glared out across the once relaxing waters.

"How dare he think that he is too good for Princess Azula!" The princess hissed while throwing a flaming pebble across the lake.

It landed in the waters before plunging down below with her blue flames vanishing in an instant.

As she sat there brooding that was when she heard the faintest snapping of a twig that quickly gained her attentions.

"Whose there!?" Azula barked while spinning around with her piercing gaze scanning foliage with evident annoyance in her eyes.

She specifically instructed that she was not to be disturbed!

Her palms lit afire as she turned to face the direction of the approaching footsteps.

"If you think that you can spy on me then…think again!" The princess called out while speedily lunging for the bushes.

She leaped at the foliage while swiping at the leaves with meticulous precision.

Any thoughts of being pursued by an assassin or a spy vanished from her mind when a girlish cry echoed into the air.

Azula found herself looming over a young girl that had clumsily fallen upon her backside just narrowly avoiding her strike.

She glared down at the evident peasant with ruthless eyes while she briefly scanned her dainty form.

Only for her golden eyes to widen ever so slightly when she noticed that the peasant girl had blonde hair.

In all her life she has never before seen anyone with blonde hair!

Her long blonde hair flowed down over her shoulders and just above her developing chest.

The girl had golden eyes…that were pitifully widening in fear.

She was short…laughably so.

The small blonde was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and a little blue skirt with scrapes on her bare knees from her sudden fall.

She was fair skinned and what most would consider a lovely girl.

And lastly slung over her back was a backpack.

"How dare you try to spy on me peasant!" Azula snapped in an icy voice while glowering down at the much shorter girl.

"I-I wasn't spying! I r-really wasn't princess!" Elle exclaimed while peering up at the tall young woman's breathtaking form.

"Is that so? Then why were you creeping about in the brush?" The princess demanded while bending over the girl with her palms clasped behind her back.

She came out here not to be disturbed and lo and behold!

She finds a dirty peasant girl snooping on her in the bushes.

Although she did mentally note that the girl didn't appear as dirty as other peasants that she has seen.

"O-okay. I admit that I followed you. But it wasn't to spy I swear it! I-I just wanted to give you something." The blonde-haired girl blurted out while laying on her back as her heart began to race under the controlling girl's hardened stare.

"Give me something?" Azula questioned while quirking a brow elegantly as she peered down at the timid girl.

"Y-you see I…" Elle stuttered nervously while the older girl stared down at her rolling her eyes impatiently.

"Explain yourself girl! Quit stuttering!" The princess hissed while pondering why she was even speaking to this peasant.

"S-sorry! It's a habit of mine! I…wanted to give you…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she sat up while fishing in the grass beside her for an unknown item.

Azula's eyes followed her movements in a hawk like manner only for her stern countenance to transform into one of surprise when the petite girl held out her hand.

In her scraped palm was a carefully protected fire lily.

The princess gazed down at the crimson flower with her eyebrows furrowing in shock.

Before she knew it, she was already clutching the flower in her right hand while she studied it with taken aback golden eyes.

"You…followed me to give me a fire lily?" Azula asked in a noticeably calmer voice than before while glancing down at the now blushing girl.

"T-that's so. I…just wanted to tell you…that I think y-you're b-beautiful princess." Elle confessed while fiddling her fingers as she nervously averted her eyes from the older girl's stare.

Despite the princess's best efforts, she found that the girl's innocent declaration hit her in a place she did not expect.

Her golden eyes were widened ever so marginally as her palm fell to her side with the flower clutched to her hip.

"You wasted your time girl. I already know that. Now get lost…dirty peasant." The princess remarked coldly as she studied the now saddened girl's crestfallen expression.

"Y-yes princess. I…apologize." The blonde-haired girl murmured as she shakily pushed herself up with the taller girl eying her harshly.

She expected a response like that…but it still stung.

The Conqueror of Ba Sing Se made no further comment as she watched the sorrowful girl stagger off into the brush with her brows furrowing in confusion.

It was a strange feeling really.

But as she gazed down at the small crimson flower, she couldn't help but feel a faint twinge of remorse.

This…was the first time that anyone has ever taken the time to give her a flower.

She soon pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind musing that the peasant girl wasn't worth any further thought.

Despite those cruel thoughts.

As Azula walked the opposite way she found herself inexplicably clutching the fire lily within her folded palm.

For reasons that escaped her…

She chose to keep the fire lily.

**AN:**

**Hello, and thank you for coming to check out my new story. **

**I have had some confusion lately about who is the main character in this story. Azula is the main character, not Team Avatar.**

**If you are searching for a story that primarily follows Team Avatar. Then this story may not be for you.**

**But if you love the character of Azula like I do and if you are in search of a long running Azula focused plot driven epic. Then this story may well be what you were looking for.**

**With that out of the way. I would like to take a moment to lay out an opening statement. This story is a slight alternate universe, meaning there are some small but significant changes to the story line. **

**Everything, regarding the plot prior to the opening chapter is the same as in canon. The only changes are that everyone's birthdays are shifted exactly six years backwards. Instead of Aang awakening in 99AG, he awoke in 93AG.**

**All of it was the same, including Aang meeting Katara, Sokka, Toph and all of the events in book one through two. **

**The only other significant deviation from canon is that Aang spent six years in a coma after Azula struck him down in the Crystal Catacombs under Ba Sing Se because Katara spilled half of the spirit water. It was enough to save him from death, but it ultimately left him in a six-year coma. **

**Aang woke up in the Awakening, and everything from there is the same as in canon up to after the Day of Black Sun. **

**I have several good reasons for doing the six-year time lapse that will be revealed as the story progresses. One of the reasons is that I wanted to write an older Azula that had more experience ruling under her belt. **

**The only main difference from canon is that the characters are older, and their ages can be found below as follows:**

**Azula: 20**

**Ty Lee: 20**

**Mai: 21**

**Elle (my original character and eventual companion of Azula): 13 years, 9 months**

**Note: For anyone concerned about Elle's age, there is NO sex between the two in book one! Book one is mostly about the development of their bond. There is some light teasing sprinkled throughout the first book, but it won't be until Elle is at least sixteen that they go further.  
**

**Zuko: 22**

**Aang: 18**

**Katara: 20**

**Sokka: 21**

**Toph: 18**

**Lastly, I want to state right out of the gate that this is NOT an Azula redeems herself by joining the Avatar story. That will not happen in my story.**

**I feel that Azula is too great of a character to follow suit as just another converted villain, in my opinion that would ruin what makes Azula such a compelling character.**

**This is a story that primarily follows Azula as she forms her first bond that is not founded in fear. It is a tale of friendship that eventually transitions into a slow burn romance.**

**I will do my best to keep Azula in character and I hope you find her characterization to your liking.**

**Lastly, I would like to state ahead of time that the story is already about two thirds into completion. To put this into perspective, I have about ninety chapters written. It has taken me over a year to write all of that.**

**I will post the chapters when I have the time to edit in-between writing newer chapters.**

**Just try to keep in mind that when you are reading this that I have already written WAY ahead of what you are reading.**

**Please be sure to review, favorite and follow, I appreciate help in pointing out small spelling errors. I don't have a beta reader so editing takes forever. I only ask you to be kind, and please avoid flaming.**

**All and all, book one alone is probably going to end up being around 2000,000 words long. So, if you find yourself wanting to follow my story to its conclusion.**

**Please enjoy it for what it is. That's all that I am asking.**

**Thank you for your time!**


	2. We Meet Again

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_We Meet Again – Chapter Two_

It has been six years since she struck down the Avatar in the Crystal Catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se.

For a year or two she had truly begun to think that her suspicions had been wrong, and that the Avatar was truly dead.

That is until she heard reports of various sightings of a small group of rebels traveling with a comatose boy over the last few years. From then on, she knew that he was out there, somewhere.

Five years ago, it had come to her attention that her escaped fuddy duddy uncle was the leader of a secret society called the Order of the White Lotus.

From there she was able to connect her tea loving uncle to the rebels in question. It was then that she realized that Iroh was aiding and abetting the rebels in evading capture.

Needless to say, they are no longer a secret society. And they have since come to know her wrath.

After that she investigated further, and discovered that the rebels were preparing an invasion on the Day of the Black Sun.

Well, now the Day of the Black Sun has come and passed.

And the Avatar has been revealed...alive.

Just as she suspected all of those years ago.

The Avatar got away and her pathetic brother as well.

It didn't truly surprise her that Zuko turned traitor.

Yet it still produced a sense of disgust from within her.

The princess was currently striding through the Capital when she suddenly turned her head when she caught a familiar figure moving through the crowds.

Her piercing golden eyes zoned in on the peasant girl while her lips pursed into a frown.

'She's just a peasant…so why does this girl plague my mind?' Azula thought as she gazed at the young girl through the corner of her eye.

Just as quickly as the blonde caught her gaze the girl averted her eyes before turning away with her eyes glued to her feet.

"Peasant." The princess called out sharply with the small blonde pausing in her footstep while they stood mere paces apart.

Many other peasants in the market briefly paused in their activities when Azula's voice rang into the air.

Most likely due to a fear of angering their princess in the unlikely event that she was addressing one of them.

"Y-yes princess?" The blonde-haired girl answered softly while grasping at her shirt shyly as she began to twiddle her thumbs once more.

"Are you following me? It seems…strange that I keep running into you." Azula spoke in her usual stern voice while turning to gaze at the timid girl.

"N-no! I'm not following you princess." Elle responded as her heart began to beat faster when the domineering girl approached her back.

"That's a blatant lie and you know it." The princess sneered as she now stood looming over the tiny girl.

She wasn't certain just why she was wasting her time speaking to this peasant girl.

Perhaps she was intrigued by her bashful nature.

This girl may very well be the meekest person that she's ever met.

"I…apologize. You are correct. I was following you…but not with malicious intent." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while shaking as she heard the older girl snort in amusement.

"You couldn't harm me even if you wanted to." Azula scoffed while folding her arms over her breasts as she stared at the girl's back.

"No…no I could not. You…you are so strong princess." Elle agreed with admiration in her voice that seemed to pique the older girl's interest.

"There is no one stronger. Now why are you following me today?" The princess queried in a seemingly disinterested tone as she tilted her head regally.

"I…just…wanted to see if you were okay." The blonde-haired girl answered to the taller girl's bafflement as she still gazed down at her feet.

"See…if I am okay?" Azula repeated with clear surprise in her voice as she stood staring at the peasant girl in disbelief.

"There…was an invasion yesterday. I…was worried that they may have hurt you. I…am relieved to see that they haven't." Elle admitted while turning to finally peer up at the elegant young woman's surprised face.

"You…were worried for my safety? That's why you followed me?" The princess questioned in a break from her usual cruel voice.

Yet another first.

This was the first time that anyone has expressed such genuine concern for her wellbeing.

"That's so. Your Highness." The blonde-haired girl stated with a warm smile on her lips as she gazed up at the princess's lovely face.

"Once more you waste your time. I am not wounded so easily." Azula remarked in a return to her colder voice while the girl turned away grasping at her backpack strap.

"I…know. But I still needed to see for myself. Have a good day princess." Elle spoke as she began to slowly walk away while Azula gazed after her with curious golden eyes.

"What is your name peasant?" The princess pondered as her sharp voice cut through the air like a whip.

The younger girl paused with her eyes widening in surprise as she clutched at her bag with a joyous grin adorning her visage.

"E-Elle. My name is Elle." The blonde-haired girl declared while the princess stared at the back of her head while holding a hand to her chin.

"Well peasant…if you are going to follow after me like a lost puppy then I may as well make use of you. Come walk with me." Azula announced while gesturing for the smaller girl to follow after her.

Then to the princess's puzzlement a cry of joy pierced the air.

"Y-yes princess!" Elle cheered with an innocent grin on her lips as she began bouncing after the stoic woman.

'What a strange girl.' The princess thought while eying her seeming admirer with cold golden eyes.

"Obedient. I like that…" Azula trailed off while tracing her finger along her chin as they walked through the market.

It did not escape her notice that the petite girl's mood brightened the longer that she spoke to her.

"I have always been courteous…" The blonde-haired girl answered while briefly peering back at the much taller girl's stony countenance.

"Pick any fire lilies today?" The princess asked in an almost taunting voice while observing the peasant's face turn crimson.

"N-no, Your Highness. I have not." Elle stuttered as she trailed alongside Azula with the older female watching her closely.

The royal's lips curved into a smirk as she began to muse that this girl may amusing to keep around.

If nothing else it was another way to pass the boring day by.

"I am going to purchase a few things…you will carry the bags. Understood?" Azula purred in a domineering voice while Elle blushed once more under her stern glare.

"Yes princess. As you say. I am at your command." The blonde-haired girl agreed much to the older girl's delight as she padded after the older girl.

For reasons Azula did not understand those words pleased her.

It made no sense really. She had endless servants at her beck and call eager to please her every order.

And yet…she finds herself drawn to this street wandering peasant.

It wasn't long before the naïve girl found herself carrying a large bag all the while smiling shyly at her crush's flawless face.

"Where do you live peasant?" The princess inquired as she continued to walk beside the timid peasant girl carrying her bag.

"Um…nowhere fit for a woman of your status…" Elle muttered while peering down at her feet with a noticeable break from her cheery demeanor.

"Obviously not." Azula snorted as she walked with her palms folded behind her back with her brows furrowing in confusion.

Why would she even care if the peasant was homeless…it's not like it's her problem.

Soon after that Azula came to a stop before her palanquin with her guards waiting for her as she turned to peer back at the smaller girl holding her bag.

"That will be all. You may go now." The princess stated curtly as she removed the bag from the teenager's trembling hand.

The girl even looked like she may be ill…by the look of it.

"U-understood princess. It…was good talking to you. Have…a good evening." The blonde-haired girl responded while dropping to her knees as she bowed low before the older girls' boots.

Azula stared down at the peasant girl with harsh golden eyes as the young girl's face pressed into the dirt.

"A small piece of advice…if you're going to follow me you ought to learn to be more discreet." The princess informed as she turned to step into her litter with her guards observing the little interaction in puzzlement.

"If you say so princess…" Elle stated while smiling with her hands gripping her straps as she watched the beautiful woman gaze back at her briefly before her little raised into the air.

No further words were spoken as Azula closed the curtain of her palanquin while seating herself with her hands folded in her lap.

Callous amber eyes gazed down at her boots as her eyes drifted to the bag sitting beside her.

'Why did I almost give that peasant new clothes?' Azula thought while frowning as she glanced inside the bag with her lips curving downward in annoyance.

She had purchased several pairs of robes and very nearly gave them to the girl.

The powerful royal just scowled as she shoved the bag aside before folding her arms over her chest.

"Tch. It's none of my concern." The princess scoffed before gazing ahead as she forced herself to think of other thoughts.

What a grating little peasant indeed.


	3. Bruises in the Rain

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Bruises in the Rain – Chapter Three_

Azula sat gazing out of her palace window as the thunder crackled over the distant skyline.

She reclined in her throne with her hand resting upon her chin while she sat gazing down a paper in her study.

The peasant girl had been simple to track.

As she predicted the girl was living in an alleyway.

As she sat in her study with her cold eyes swiftly over to the corner of her desk, she once more gazed upon the fire lily that sat in a small vase.

It had been a day since she had last seen the peasant girl.

With annoyance flowing through every fiber of her being she sighed heavily while pushing herself to her feet.

"I already have plenty of pets as it is. It's…not like I need another." The princess spoke in a frustrated voice as she gazed down at the document.

But even still.

She found herself sliding the rolled-up paper into her robes all the same.

Azula's eyes flickered to the fire lily once again with a frown pursing her usually cruel lips.

She had been so caught up in her musings that she didn't notice her friend in the doorway.

"Azula?" Ty Lee asked while blinking at her leader's back as Azula spun around to face her with a stoic countenance.

"What is it Ty Lee?" Azula replied as her hands fell to her sides while her friend surveyed her curiously.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans for today." The brown-haired woman pondered as she stood peering back at her friend.

Mai stepped up behind Ty Lee as they waited expectantly while their eyes were noticeably drawn to the fire lily upon the princess's desk.

"I have to go take care of something. I will be back shortly." The princess answered in her usual voice while they gazed at her in a puzzled manner.

The two had noticed that their leader had seemed distracted over the last day or two.

It was quite unlike Azula.

"That's a really pretty fire lily Azula! Who gave it to you?" Ty Lee conversed as Azula stepped past them while closing the door to her study with evident annoyance in her eyes.

"No one gave it to me. I picked it myself." Azula commented curtly before promptly walking down the hall with her two friends gazing after her.

"Weird. But whatever." Mai stated in her typical gloomy tone while sighing as she followed after her more optimistic friend.

"I wonder who gave Azula that fire lily?" The brown-haired woman spoke while walking alongside her friend who simply shrugged in response.

"Who knows." The markswoman replied in an uncaring voice while the circus girl continued to mull over the matter.

Sometime about an hour later…

The princess's litter came to a stop as she exited into the rainy streets giving her guards the order to remain behind.

And then to their confusion they observed their princess enter the slum alleyway.

It was where the lowest of the low dwelled.

Azula strode through the alley with her cold eyes remaining peeled ahead before she came to a stop before a hunched over figure.

The small blonde sat shivering with her face hiding in her knees while stern eyes swept over her pitiful form.

"Peasant." The princess greeted as her voice cut through the air causing the petite girl to fall back in surprise.

Elle sunk back against the wall as she peered up at Azula towering over her.

Her eyes widened in shock to see that Princess Azula had bothered to track her down.

"Y-yes princess?" The blonde-haired girl stammered while the aloof woman peered down at a bruise gracing her right cheek.

"Ugh! Come with me before I change my mind." Azula ordered as she swiftly turned away with her words prompting the younger girl to fall on her knees.

"T-to where?" Elle inquired while kneeling before the looming woman's mesmerizing form.

"Out of the rain dummy." The princess snorted snidely as she placed a hand on her shapely hip while gazing down at the surprised peasant.

"T-thank you! Thank you, Your Highness!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks as she groveled low before the powerful young woman.

"You can grovel more later. I want to leave this wretched dump that you call home." Azula spoke with her nose wrinkling in disgust as she sniffed the air.

"I-I will not forget this kindness. I will never forget." Elle answered as she rose with her face stained with tears and raindrops as she began to follow the older girl.

"You had best not peasant. This is not something I usually do…" The princess grunted as she stopped before her litter with her guards exchanging many bewildered looks with one another.

"D-do I step inside…with you?" The blonde-haired girl asked nervously while peering up at the princess as she took a step inside her litter.

It was the equivalent of a death sentence to take a step inside Princess's Azula's litter without her prior permit.

"What do you think? Just get in." Azula commanded while glaring at her petite admirer as the timid girl followed suit.

Elle stepped inside while the guards observed in a speechless silence all the while the poor girl worried that she would tarnish the interior of the palanquin.

And with that the litter rose into the air while the small blonde sat across from the scrutinizing princess with gratefulness shimmering in her wet eyes.

"You need a bath." The princess remarked while gazing over the now crimson faced girl with a frown of disapproval on her features.

Though she will admit that she has seen far dirtier peasants.

It would seem that the girl had been making an effort to at least try to keep clean.

"I…know. I…apologize. I…don't have a home." Elle stated meekly while sinking back as far as she could from the powerful woman.

"You don't say?" Azula scoffed while leaning back on her cushions as she placed her palms in her lap.

Why she felt compelled to take in this peasant was beyond her…

"Not just that. I…have no one. I have no homeland…no anything." The blonde-haired girl admitted as she sunk into her knees while the young woman surveyed her closely.

"No homeland? You aren't Fire Nation? Are you Earth Kingdom?" The princess questioned with evident distaste in her voice while she leveled the girl with a harsh stare.

"Oh! No. I am not Earth Kingdom. It's…complicated. I am from another land very far away." Elle declared while peering out of her knees at the princess's puzzled face.

"There's no way that you're watertribe. Your skin…is much too…light. The Air Nomad's have been all but wiped out. Just what land do you speak of?" Azula inquired as she straightened with a sudden sense of curiosity in her voice.

"U-um…you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." The blonde-haired girl muttered while she smiled back at her crush despite their difference in status.

"I demand that you tell me anyhow. I will be keeping you from this moment forward as my handmaid. You will hide nothing from me. Is that understood girl?" The princess remarked while gazing down at the timid girl with imposing golden eyes.

To the princess's surprise the girl fell forward onto the floor of her litter with her face pressing into the carpet as she beamed up at her with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Suffice to say Azula was not expecting such a joyful reaction to servitude.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle cheered as she hunched over on the floor with the older girl inspecting her with fascinated golden eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Azula stated calmly while peering down at her new pet with an amused look in her cruel eyes.

"Sure! I'm a simple soul Your Highness. I am not much for hiding anything. Of course, I'll tell you!" The blonde-haired girl chirped while peering up at the older girl's imposing face.

"I am certain that this will be revelation that will shake the land. Go on." The princess ordered while waving her hand before her as she fixed the girl with a stern stare.

"I think I'm from another world." Elle blurted out while remaining prostrated upon the floor as she beamed up at Azula while the woman gazed down at her with stunned amber eyes.

"What?" Azula breathed in a taken aback voice while gazing down at the peasant girl with a surprised stare.

That was not anywhere close to what she had been expecting the girl to say.

"Yep! I had never even heard of the Fire Nation until about a month ago. I ran away from…home. And then I somehow wound up here." The blonde-haired girl stated as she peered up at the beautiful woman's bewildered countenance.

"…And you have no idea how that came to be?" The princess asked with an incredulous countenance while she leaned onto her knees as she scrutinized the young girl.

"Nope! I'm clueless!" Elle exclaimed as she shrugged while beaming all the while up at Azula's deadpan visage.

"I…see." Azula sighed while folding her hands in her lap with a mildly disappointed demeanor about her.

For a moment there she almost thought that the girl would possibly have knowledge that would benefit the Fire Nation's efforts in winning the war.

Though it was intriguing to consider the possibility that other worlds may very well exist.

Although it remains to be seen if there was validity to the girl's words.

If there was one thing that she could tell...it was that this peasant girl had yet to tell a lie.

In all her life she has never seen anyone this transparent!

"So, after I got wherever I was I decided to start wandering. I figured I may as well get used to it." The blonde-haired girl commented while the young woman stared down at her seemingly pleased by her prolonged bowing.

"You just aimlessly wandered about?" The princess scoffed while studying the peasant girl's nodding face.

If nothing else the girl understood that it was proper conduct to bow when in the presence of royalty.

"That's so. That is until I saw the most beautiful girl there is. I-I have never seen a woman so divine…I just had to give you a flower." Elle confessed as she turned away averting her eyes with a blush trailing down her cheeks.

Azula glanced down at the bowing girl with her cold countenance expressing traces of a rare flattery in her usually cruel stare.

Simple was indeed an apt way of putting this naïve girl.

It was both baffling and pleasing at the same time to hear that this girl put more effort in delivering her a fire lily than doing something more constructive to better her situation.

"I am aware peasant. There is no girl more beautiful than myself." The princess boasted while puffing out her chest as she smirked down at the damp peasant girl.

"H-her Highness is the most beautiful of them all…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a stutter that the older girl was becoming fonder with.

If one looked close enough. They would have seen the faintest signs of a blush on Azula's cheeks.

It was subtle but it was there.

"So…you chose to abandon any thoughts of returning home…in favor of gazing upon me?" Azula purred as she tilted her head with an entertained gleam in her eyes.

"T-that's so princess." Elle answered while pushing her face back into the floor as she closed her eyes expressing her reverence for the lovely woman.

'What a strange girl indeed…but once I clean her up…this peasant may make for a rather pretty pet.' The princess thought as she began to rub her chin thoughtfully.

"Listen well girl. Consider yourself fortunate that you caught my eye. I have decided to keep you as my pet." Azula announced bluntly while staring down at the small girl's kneeling form almost daring her to protest.

Though to her surprise the girl simply smiled brightly up at her.

"Sure! I'm the princess's pet now." The blonde-haired girl agreed happily while the older girl peered down at her with her lips curving into a smirk.

"It pleases me that you are quick to accept the situation. For your sake you had best hope that you never displease me. I do not like to be letdown." The princess sneered as her hands gripped her knees enjoying how the girl trembled before her.

"Yes princess. I will be a good girl." Elle assured as she returned to pushing her face against the floor while the litter moved about in the rain.

"You had better peasant. As soon as we return…you'll get yourself cleaned up and present yourself to me within one hour. Your training begins thereafter…" Azula remarked stonily as she tapped a finger on her kneepad.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl spoke softly while peering down at the floor.

"Azula-sama?" The princess pondered with another tilt of her head as she surveyed her new acquisition.

"It is an honorific that means Lord Azula. From one of my native languages." Elle explained while Azula glanced down with clear approval in her controlling eyes.

"Hm. I see. Very well servant. You may address me as such if you like. Though…do be sure to get that smell off of you." Azula commented as she scrunched her nose up while Elle flushed in embarrassment.

"I-I will." The blonde-haired girl mumbled lamely as she sunk into the carpet like a puppy that realized that she displeased her owner.

"Good. You smell like a wet sheep-dog. You've been playing out in the rain for far too long." The princess snorted while glaring down at her pet with domineering golden eyes.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama. This girl is s-sorry." Elle stammered pitifully while the woman rolled her elegant eyes down at her.

"Now I want silence for the remainder of the ride…I have some thoughts to consider. Just…be a good pet and let me think." Azula sighed while brushing her hair out of her eyes while gazing down at her drenched pet.

The blonde-haired girl speedily nodded before sinking into the floor while shivering periodically due to her damp state.

Being the pet of a beautiful princess was much better than freezing on the streets.

The twinge of a blush formed on her innocent cheeks as she hid in the floor.

It most certainly was.

The princess quietly peered down at her new handmaid with cold amber eyes before gazing away through the curtains of her litter.

The palace loomed over the horizon while she silently pondered just what it was about this peasant that somehow…drew a shred of her pity.

Azula really wasn't certain…

But she knew that she was most surely keeping her.

Yes, indeed she is.

**AN:**

**I decided that it would make for a more interesting story if Elle was from another world. It adds more plot lines to explore in the future than if she was from the Fire Nation. Details such as how she got there, and the connection between both worlds will be unravel as the story progresses.**

**Elle's world is a modern-day Earth much like our own, but with some prominent differences that will be explored as the story unfolds. **

**Also, I do not speak Japanese, so I apologize if Elle's tendency to say certain phrases in Japanese offends anyone.**

**Elle is a bi racial girl, and her mother could speak both English and Japanese. **

**As a result, she has a personality quirk of interchanging between English and Japanese. She speaks English more frequently because it is more widely spread. Elle can speak well in Japanese, but she is still learning to speak more fluently.**

**I also want to take a moment to lay out the language system for the story which will largely follow the canon language structure.**

**In canon the people of the Avatar world seem to somehow be speaking English, while writing in a form of written Chinese.**

**In almost all crossover media, and any story involving people from other world's meeting one another, there is usually some sort of question in the plot as to how they speak the same language.**

**Some people tend to analyze that sort of thing, and I can understand why. **

**But I can also understand that it's sort of something you have to look past in reading fanfiction.**

**I mean, think about it. If Naruto, Luffy, or any other anime character is sent to another world. How would they speak to the inhabitants of that world? How do you know they share the same language? **

**At the same time, it presents a major plot barrier. If you say they speak a different language then you are stuck having to create some magical plot device that allows Naruto or whoever to automatically learn the new language in the snap of a finger.**

**I don't like that and I find it silly. That is almost worse than stating that they speak the same or similar language. **

**So, here is my official explanation for the language system, both verbal and written.**

**In the Avatar world, in my story they speak a form of verbal English. But because those terms don't exist in the Avatar world. We'll just call it the common tongue. **

**For the sake of simplicity, Elle's spoken English is similar to the Avatar world's common tongue.**

**And despite the Fire Nation being largely based off Imperial Japan, we saw in the show that their written language is in Chinese. **

**Azula isn't familiar with Japanese terminology, because the Japanese language as we know it is foreign to the Avatar world. And that is why Azula was unfamiliar with Elle's Japanese honorific.**

**And just as we saw in canon, the global written language system is a form of written Chinese. This will be called common calligraphy.**

**So, let's do a quick recap.**

**The people of the Avatar world speak a global common tongue, which again is similar to our spoken English.**

**And their global written language is common calligraphy, which is written Chinese.**

**Azula, and the others will learn to read, and write in standard English writings as the story unfolds. And later on, when we get further into the story, Azula will learn Japanese as well. **

**I just wanted to clarify that right out of the gate. **

**I hope this helps people understand a few things. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Serving Princess Azula

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Serving Princess Azula - Chapter Four_

Azula sat in her study with war preparations in hand when her cold eyes shifted to the doorway pleased to see that Elle was now fully cleaned up and bowing on her floor.

The small blonde's face was touching the floor of the study while discerning eyes swept over her form searching for any margin of error.

The girl was now wearing traditional Fire Nation robes that suited her nicely while the princess set her paperwork down.

Not only was Elle as clean as can be the girl had even arrived early.

"Early…I like that. I value punctuality. And you no longer smell like a sheep-dog. You're off to a good start. I dare say you look presentable now." The princess remarked in a haughty manner while placing her hands in her lap as she gazed down at the girl.

While doing so she carefully noted that the girl's hair still hung over her shoulders free from any sort of restraint.

If it were any other handmaid, she would chastise them for disregarding Fire Nation custom.

But…not this one.

She had…a certain otherworldly charm to her that she wanted to preserve.

Her blonde hair was unlike anything she has ever seen before.

And she decided that she liked the way her golden hair hung down her pet's shoulders.

And so that was how it would stay.

"I-I am glad that I please you Azula-sama. How may I serve you?" The blonde-haired girl pondered while timidly remaining in her bow.

"Come closer. Kneel…right here." Azula instructed while pointing at the foot of her throne with an evident love for power in her eyes.

"Yes princess!" Elle exclaimed in a genuinely joyful voice that amused Azula as she scrambled forward before dropping onto her knees before the looming woman's throne.

"Your training begins now. I suggest you listen closely servant. I have many likes and dislikes…and I expect you to remember them all." The princess stated with her lips curving upward as she peered down at her handmaid.

"I-I will write down every single one." The blonde-haired girl spoke to the older woman's gratification as she turned to stare down at her.

"You are to go receive instruction from the head handmaid. I eat dinner in two hours. My friends will be dining with me. You will serve my dinner with the other handmaids. Is that understood?" Azula explained while staring down at her lovely pet with a cold countenance.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle exclaimed while golden eyes surveyed her in amusement.

"I am glad that you are so overjoyed to serve me. One can only hope that you prove worth my time." The princess replied as she watched the smaller girl shift on the floor.

"I shall aspire to please my princess!" The blonde-haired girl cried out abruptly while peering up at her taken aback master with innocent amber eyes.

"Now that is what I like to hear." Azula answered before bending over to inexplicably pat the girl's head of soft hair.

"M-Master Azula…" Elle murmured dreamily while kneeling as low as she could while Azula ran her fingers through her hair.

"I hope you keep me pleased pet." The princess purred while giving no thought to how strange it was to call another human her pet.

Such were the privileges of being royalty…

And if she were being truthful…the girl was rather…adorable.

She has never met anyone so eager to bow at her feet.

That alone…was a marvelous quality in her eyes.

"As…do I." The blonde-haired girl responded happily while closing her eyes under the controlling woman's petting hand.

And then just like that the princess removed her hand and set it upon her thigh just as soon as she heard her friends walking down the hall.

Though she had the impulse to continue petting the girl…it would not do well to risk letting others walk in on them.

It would not due to show such weakness.

"You are dismissed now servant." Azula concluded while waving her hand before her as she watched Elle retreat low on the floor.

"I-I shall see you in two hours…Your Highness." Elle spoke before rising as she peered shyly back at her lovely master before departing into the hallway.

As she vanished down the hallway, she bypassed Ty Lee and Mai as they briefly glanced at the girl through the corner of their eye.

The bruise did not escape Ty Lee's notice but it was something that Mai paid little mind to.

They were puzzled to find Azula once more seated in her study.

Only…with a much more pleased expression than before.

What was most puzzling of all was the fact that their friend had stated that she needed to go take care of something.

And then she returns with a new handmaid.

"Azula…did you go out just to hire a new handmaid?" Mai asked in a monotone voice while Azula turned to gaze back at them with icy golden eyes.

"What business is it of yours Mai?" Azula snapped with clear bite in her voice as her two friends winced.

"None. It's just unlike you to select a handmaid." The markswoman stated while the royal rose from her seat.

"I grow weary of incompetent peasants. So, I brought back one that seems…promising. That is all." The princess replied while striding forward with her hands folded behind her back.

"Huh…well I hope she works out!" Ty Lee exclaimed with her hands on her hips while smiling at her stoic leader.

"Indeed." Azula remarked while striding out of her study with her two friends in tow.

Before the girl's left the acrobat's eyes shifted to her leader's desk to notice that the fire lily was no longer on display.

Ty Lee held a hand to her chin while she quietly mulled the matter over.

She could only wonder if there was a connection between the flower and the new handmaid.

'Given that she's already bruised…probably not.' The brown-haired woman thought before following after her two friends.

Elle waded through the kitchens while smiling happily at the other sullen faced handmaids while the head handmaid continued to bark orders to each of the girls.

Her thoughts were solely focused on how she could best please her princess.

The most beautiful girl in the…

"Why aren't you wearing a bun! The princess will be furious if she sees this!" Chia shouted while the small blonde turned to her with surprised amber eyes.

Gazing down at her was a stern-faced middle-aged woman of Fire Nation descent.

"But the princess picked me herself. She…didn't say that there was anything wrong with it." The blonde-haired girl protested meekly as she peered up at the older woman's scowling face.

The other handmaids turned to briefly gaze upon the scene already under the belief that the smiling girl would be dismissed by the days end.

"That's because the princess is far too busy to waste her time on trivial details like this! I feel that I can speak for the princess by saying that she expects you to fix it before you disgrace her at dinner." The head handmaid barked while jabbing a finger in the girl's shoulder.

"B-but she seemed pleased earlier…I don't want to displease her by changing without her prior permit." Elle insisted while backing away as she frowned up at the overbearing woman.

"You'll displease Princess Azula much more if you do not adhere to standard Fire Nation custom! Now change it." Chia ordered as she roughly forced a hair tie into the girl's hand.

"Alright…but if she is doesn't like it. I'm letting her know that it wasn't my idea." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while pulling her hair up as the older woman glared back at her with her eyes narrowing.

"Just shut up and pay attention." The head handmaid stated coldly before gliding to the other side of the kitchen.

The timid girl's mood plummeted while she continued to diligently sort the cherries removing the pits carefully.

Within moments her aggravation was gone. It had faded into but a distant memory.

She was smiling softly once more as she hummed quietly to herself while recalling that the other handmaids told her that the princess despises cherry pits.

Naturally she already knew that small detail…she mused with a blush on her bashful cheeks.

Ever since her arrival in the Capital she began researching Azula after she first laid eyes upon the young Goddess of a princess.

"Why are you so…happy?" A dark-haired handmaid asked quietly beside her as she turned to peer at her smiling brightly.

"Because I am serving Azula-sama. She brought me in herself…it was cold outside…and now I am warm. That is all the reason in the world to smile." Elle spoke joyously to the other girl's puzzlement.

"…right…just try to watch yourself around here. It's…not as a joyful as you think." Lao muttered while Elle blinked innocently with her words seemingly soaring over the blonde's head.

"Aren't you happy to serve Azula-sama as well? I think she's just wonderful…" The blonde-haired girl confessed while placing cherries in the bowl as her words caused other handmaids to turn their heads.

"O-of course I am." The dark-haired handmaid responded quickly before wisely clamming up as she turned away trying to mask the displeasure in her eyes.

It was foolish to say anymore to the newcomer.

The girl clearly didn't know how to keep her own mouth shut.

"How does the princess like her meal?" Elle asked with enthusiasm in her voice as she concluded with the bowl of cherries.

"Never overdone and never underdone. Everything must be flawless." Lao informed while gazing over her shoulder at the younger girl.

"Flawless! Understood!" The blonde-haired girl chirped before striding after the head handmaid to study the cooking procedure.

The other handmaids exchanged baffled glances as if they were silently wondering what was wrong with her but she paid it no mind.

The princess's opinion was all that mattered she mused while nodding resolutely.

Two hours later…

Azula sat at a dining table with Mai and Ty Lee while her judgmental eyes watched carefully as several handmaids brought in their dinner.

"It sure smells good Azula! It must be delicious!" Ty Lee exclaimed while sniffing the air with a smile on her face as her friend sat in her throne glancing about with emotionless golden eyes.

"Let us hope so." Azula scoffed while gazing across the table with observant eyes as she watched Elle pile in after the other handmaids.

She truly didn't care much for the other handmaids.

It was this one…the strange girl that she brought in that caught her eye.

The others…were just help.

But this one…that flower…could it be something more?

As the plates were set on the table that was when Azula took note of the change.

Her lips pursed into a frown as she held a finger to her cheek pondering why the girl had put her hair in a bun.

Hadn't she told her that she was presentable?

Elle maneuvered in and out of the room while Ty Lee's gentler eyes followed her bruised face.

"Azula…did you do that? That's…a big bruise." The brown-haired woman muttered while the markswoman gazed over at her as they watched the princess straighten in her seat.

"No Ty Lee. I did not. She was already bruised when I found her." The princess answered in a colder voice while glaring back at her friends with imposing eyes.

The princess's reply took the two aback as the blonde reentered while pouring Azula a drink with a meticulous hand.

Azula's cruelty was well known by all throughout the land.

Suffice to say she's bruised handmaids before.

So, it was a bit of a shock to Ty Lee to hear Azula get…even mildly defensive over the bruise.

"Your hair…" Azula trailed off as her friends turned their heads in interest as she gazed coldly at Elle's smiling face.

"Yes princess?" Elle responded in a joyous voice that put even the gymnast to shame.

"Why did you alter it? I do not recall giving you an order to make any changes." The princess remarked while reclining in her seat with her palms folded before her.

At this point even Mai was puzzled by Azula's interest in the handmaid.

"I thought you might say that. Ms. Chia told me that you were surely expecting me to change it before dinner. She says she speaks for you…as Your Highness has no time for such…trivial details." The blonde-haired girl admitted while beaming back at the older girl's countenance as lovely lips sunk into a scowl.

"Really? She speaks for me." Azula spoke with a clear sadistic undertone to her voice that already had her friends nervous.

The blonde simply bowed low at the waist having already come to the understanding that her position…was a bit different than the other handmaids.

Chia reentered while bowing low on the floor while golden eyes focused in on her causing her to begin to sweat fearfully.

"You speak for me? Is that right peasant?" The princess questioned in a taunting voice while the older woman paled as her eyes drifted to the beaming girl's face.

How dare that newcomer tattle on her!

"Azula…" Ty Lee pleaded while leaning back as she sighed heavily.

Why her friend can't just eat a meal without tormenting the staff was yet another trait that always had her on edge.

"N-no princess! I-I do not! B-but I thought that you would want her h-hair corrected." Chia replied while Lao gazed on with mutually wary eyes.

"If something needs correcting, I can assure you that I will correct it. It is not your place to speak for me…peasant." Azula declared while gazing between the handmaids as she began to drink her wine.

"Y-yes Princess Azula! I-I understand…p-please forgive me." The older woman pleaded with her face touching the floor.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could take your long tenure into consideration." The princess purred while gazing out across the tabletop with merciless golden eyes.

"T-thank you princess! T-thank you!" Chia cried out while Ty Lee shook her head once more in pity.

"You are dismissed. Leave the palace at once." Azula commented while glaring down at the now distraught woman with a sneer on her lips.

"B-but y-you said…" The older woman stuttered only to be silenced with the princess's dangerously narrowing eyes.

"I said that I would take your tenure into consideration. I have. Instead of banishing you from the entire nation…I have opted to show mercy. You are banished from the palace. Now go!" The princess barked while waving her hand in the air.

As Chia cowered on the floor her emotional gaze shifted in Elle's direction while the naïve blonde remained kneeling before Azula's throne.

She stared at the girl with fury in her eyes before gulping as she shrunk even further under Azula's stare.

"Y-yes princess. As you command." Chia responded in a broken voice before departing with her tail between her legs.

Ty Lee and Mai exchanged a glance as they both began to quietly eat hoping that the incident had passed.

"In the future…servant. If it didn't come from my lips…ignore it. I am your master…your only master. Remember that." Azula announced while peering down at Elle's prostrate form with stern golden eyes.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Elle questioned while peering up at the girl's as they ate their meal.

"All of you clear out…except for you. You will remain to wait on us." The princess stated while grasping at her utensils with grace.

The other handmaids quickly retreated with Lao glancing over her shoulder at Elle's kneeling form silently hoping that the girl didn't dig herself an early grave.

If you asked her...the less attention from Azula the better.

Azula seemed to have taken an interest in her new coworker…

Poor Elle had yet to understand that she will be held to an even higher standard than the rest.

And that…was not worth the cost of being Azula's favored handmaid.

'It's not like Azula to order a handmaid to linger as we eat…' Mai thought while sighing as she continued to eat the hot dish.

Ty Lee was the only one to fidget as she shifted in her seat feeling rather uncomfortable eating before the young girl.

It was one thing when they cooked it and left…but it felt rude to eat the girl's cooking and force her to watch.

"Pour." Azula ordered while holding her hand out lazily as Elle knelt before her throne with a bottle in hand.

Her callous eyes followed the girl's movements…grudgingly musing that she's quite skilled for a new handmaid.

"So…what's your interest in this one?" The markswoman questioned in a bored voice while peering back at her friend.

"I am not certain I understand what you imply Mai." The princess spoke while glancing down at her food with cold eyes as she began to cut into it.

"Oh, come on Azula. This isn't like you." Mai stated while gazing down at Elle kneeling before Azula with a baffling cheerful smile about her,

"As I said before. I grow tired of incompetent peasants. This one…I've decided to train myself." Azula explained coolly while turning to peer down at the small girl with a refined smile on her visage.

The two friend's exchanged puzzled glances when the innocent girl continued to gaze up at their controlling friend with an unnervingly relaxed demeanor.

"She's well behaved…isn't she?" The princess pondered while turning away from the girl to gaze at the gymnast's uncomfortable face.

"Yes, she is Azula. Very well behaved." The brown-haired woman replied while eating her food musing it was indeed delicious.

Finally, Elle watched Azula take a bite out of the dish that she had been in charge of cooking while her heart began to race dreamily when the princess hummed in approval.

"I don't recall seeing this dish before…" Azula trailed off while her eyes almost lit up as she swallowed a mouthful.

"Hm. You know…neither have I. It's really good!" Ty Lee remarked while gazing at Mai as she nodded quietly in agreement.

"It's a recipe from my homeland princess." Elle spoke gently while Azula turned to peer down at her with faint surprise in her gaze.

"Is it? You made this servant?" The princess questioned in a leveled voice while staring down at her blushing pet.

"Y-yes princess. I…heard that you like spicy…so I…thought I would give it a whirl. Um…do you…approve?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled meekly while averting her eyes from the looming woman seated above her.

"It's…. not bad. I've had better." Azula stated before staring down at her plate while Elle nodded with her cheer still in full force.

She knew that the princess liked it.

When she bit into it…her face said it all.

Once more Azula's friends were taken aback.

It wasn't like Azula to socialize with a servant.

The princess returned to her meal while periodically ordering Elle to refill their drinks all the while Ty Lee continued to smile at the girl in hopes of expressing gratitude.

By the meals end Azula sat with a fully belly while glancing down at her empty plate for once seemingly satisfied.

"Wasn't that good Azula?" Ty Lee asked while grinning at her friend as she pushed her plate away.

"I suppose so. I am shocked that there were no mistakes." Azula spoke while holding a hand to her stuffed belly as she began to relax in her seat.

She wiped her lip gracefully while gazing down at her kneeling servant through the corner of her eye.

"Refill my drink servant." The princess commanded while holding her glass to the side as the girl reached up upon command.

"You know Azula…you should give her a plate." The brown-haired woman began hesitantly as the royal woman turned to her with her eyebrows raised elegantly.

The petite girl blinked over in Ty Lee's direction in surprise while pouring her master more wine.

"And why is that Ty Lee?" Azula answered callously while turning to her childhood friend.

"She's been on good behavior like you said…and it doesn't seem right not to. She has been sitting there quietly watching us eat…it only seems fair." Ty Lee explained while gazing past Mai's calm countenance.

"She's a servant Ty Lee. My servant. It's her job. And I don't share my food with peasants. That would be beneath me." The princess sneered while glaring down at her silent handmaid with harsh golden eyes.

Elle said nothing as she remained on her knees while Ty Lee gazed back at Azula with her mood noticeably plummeting.

It didn't offend her in the least…she was just grateful to be indoors.

So, it puzzled her that the princess's friend would become upset over it.

"I…am going to go lie down. I'll see you later Azula. Mai." The acrobat stated out of nowhere as both girls gazed on in surprise as she stood up.

"Really? You don't look tired." Azula snorted while rolling her eyes as the other woman smiled warily.

"It's been a long day." Ty Lee responded before striding out of the dining hall with her smile vanishing as soon as she exited the room.

'Why…why does Azula always have to be so mean?' The gymnast thought with a look of disappointment on her lovely features.

"Whatever. Like I care." The princess muttered while swirling her glass with her lone friend sighing heavily.

"I'm going to go as well. Not because I'm upset. But because this is beginning to bore me." Mai announced while standing up with Azula staring at her coldly as she strode out as well.

The door closed behind Mai and then just like that it was now just Azula and her new handmaid seated with her head bowed before the older girl's throne.

"D-did I do well today Azula-sama?" Elle pondered timidly while gazing down at Azula's booted feet that shifted in her line of vision.

The princess took another drink of her wine before turning to gaze down at the peasant girl with grudging approval in her stare.

"You've yet to displease me. I suppose…you've been a good pet." Azula admitted in a noticeable break from her merciless sternness that she was using just minutes ago.

"G-good. I am glad. I…want to please…my princess. Always." The blonde-haired girl mumbled only to turn a shade of crimson when a strong hand patted her head.

"Good girl." The princess grumbled grudgingly while peering down at her new pet.

"I adore my princess! I strive to make her smile!" Elle exclaimed innocently while grinning underneath Azula's petting hand.

"How did you get that bruise servant?" Azula inquired while reaching into her bowl of cherries.

She popped one into her mouth while staring down at the younger girl with a trace of fondness in her eyes.

Now that her friends had ditched her, she may as well make use of her servant's company.

"Oh! I was living in the alleyway for about seven days. On the first day a man approached me. He told me that he had work for me to do…" The blonde-haired girl confided while shivering noticeably underneath the woman's hand.

Golden eyes continued to peer down at the innocent girl narrowing ever so slightly after hearing those words.

"I-I told him that I was fine. He…eventually left me alone but he kept coming back every day or so. When he came back on the sixth day…I-I told him to please leave me alone. And then he punched me. H-he said that he would be back again the following day to take me away. T-that was supposed to be today b-but Her Highness rescued me!" Elle stuttered while staring up at Azula's callous visage with a tear trailing down her cheek.

"I…see." The princess sighed while gazing down at the girl's crying face.

She truly was a sensitive little mouse.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama. I-I am forever grateful." The blonde-haired girl whispered while the hand patted her head once more.

She sat on the floor with a peaceful smile on her lips as she began to understand that Azula wasn't that bad.

She was just too proud to let others see her kinder side.

"That is good to know servant. Now no more tears. It annoys me." Azula ordered while glancing down at her handmaid as she continued to stroke her head.

"Yes princess! Elle is your good girl!" Elle cheered while wiping at her eyes as she sat on her knees staring up at the elegant woman's pursed lips.

And then to her surprise her princess reached into the bowl of cherries before lowering her hand before her face.

She peered up at the towering princess's callous face with puzzled eyes while the older girl rolled her golden eyes in a manner that made her heart race.

"Eat servant." The princess snorted before staring down in amusement as the girl opened her mouth swallowing the cherry with her little eyes gazing back in gratitude.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out once more while licking her lips.

It didn't bother her in the least that most would see this as degrading.

She was able to look past that and instead see it as Azula's awkward attempt at showing her kindness.

"You're a cheery little peasant. If that little story that you told me is true…I can't help but notice that you don't even seem too worried about returning home." Azula stated before feeding the girl once more as the teenager happily accepted the offering.

"I am a simple soul. I have all that I need now. There is no need to return home. Because I serve Princess Azula now." Elle declared with joy lacing her voice as Azula glanced down in surprise.

"You…would rather stay here to serve me?" The princess questioned with a carefully controlled voice as she gazed down in shock.

"T-that's so master. I don't want to be anywhere else…nowhere but here." The blonde-haired girl spoke with an emotive voice while beaming up at the woman's stern face.

The princess's palm lowered into her hair one more time while she giggled innocently under her strong fingertips.

All the while the ruthless woman gazed on with her lips pursed into a thin line.

"You may take a plate. Feed yourself." Azula announced as she sat back before removing her hand from the girl's head.

"R-really?" Elle blurted out in lovable voice that Azula was quickly finding herself fond of.

"I just said as much did I not?" The princess scoffed while reclining in her seat as she watched the girl shakily stand.

Her cold eyes were scrutinizing the young girl's face once more pondering if she was ill.

Perhaps the girl needed to see a healer.

Ordinarily she wouldn't concern herself over a handmaid's medical care but there was no point in letting a perfectly good servant whittle away.

Despite being new, Elle already seemed more capable than most of the other handmaids.

"W-where do I eat…on the floor or…do I leave?" The blonde-haired girl requested nervously while the older girl drank her wine regally.

"In a chair. But I warn you…should word of this escape this room…" Azula trailed off while fixing Elle with a terrifying death glare.

"Yes, Your Highness. This girl's lips are sealed." Elle assured as she bowed politely at the waist while smiling warmly at the seated woman.

If there was one trait that Azula was coming to love about this girl. It was the fact that Elle not only addressed her with the upmost respect.

But the girl put such joy into her every labor.

She could not say the same…for any other servant.

"You are respectful. Possibly the most respectful peasant that I have ever met. Have you interacted with royalty before?" The princess remarked while observing her servant timidly scoop food onto a plate.

"Not really. I met an emperor briefly...only briefly though. But this is how my mother raised me. At least…until she…died…but even so! I was taught to always be polite. It's a skill that has gotten me far in life." The blonde-haired girl answered before shyly seating herself beside her master.

"Hm. I see." Azula conversed while eating another cherry while musing that this is the longest, she has ever spent talking to a peasant.

The most peculiar trait about this peasant was the fact that the girl did not annoy her.

This is the first time that she has had a servant that did not constantly grate on her nerves.

"Did I get all of the cherry pits?" Elle asked slyly causing Azula to glance over with curious golden eyes.

In fact, the princess was almost smirking.

'What a splendid little pet this one is…' The princess thought while inspecting the bowl of cherries to note that each was served flawlessly.

"It would seem that you did. I wasn't aware that you had cooking experience. I must say…you've surprised me." Azula muttered before drinking more of her wine.

"Well that's good! My research paid off." The blonde-haired girl stated while peering at the older girl's furrowing eyebrows.

"…Research?" The princess repeated in a deadpan voice as if she was just recalling that the girl had been stalking her.

"Mhm. I was trying to find out what you liked. I…wanted to find a way to give you a gift. I spent a few days scouring the city for as many details on what you liked and did not like. I heard a cherry pit rumor…so I thought it best to avoid that. Sadly though…I had no funds to purchase you a gift…sumimasen." Elle confessed with reddened cheeks as she gazed over at Azula's taken aback countenance.

She wasn't sure if she should be pleased or angry that the girl essentially spied on her.

Given that it was all to offer further worship at her feet. She decided on the former.

"Let me see if I have my facts straight. You devoted all of your time and energy in the hopes of sending me a gift…instead of attempting to find a roof to sleep under?" Azula inquired with evident disbelief in her voice.

"T-that's so Azula-sama. I-I am a whimsical soul. I-I focus on what feels right. G-giving you a gift seemed more important than fussing over my sleeping situation." The blonde-haired girl stammered bashfully while blushing under the woman's scrutinizing stare.

"That doesn't seem very logical. You could have starved trying to afford a princess a proper gift." The princess stated dryly while rolling her eyes at the flushing teenager.

"I-I know b-but y-you're so beautiful. I-it was all I could think about." Elle admitted lamely while listening to Azula's lovely chuckle flow through the air.

Though Azula did not let it show. Somewhere deep down she appreciated the girl's sweet words.

"Fix your hair servant. I liked it better…before." Azula commanded as her lips curved upward while peering at her blushing pet.

"Y-yes princess. I will do so at once." The blonde-haired girl assured while reaching behind her to release her hair from the bun.

Then the blonde hair spilled down her shoulders in the manner which Azula had come to prefer.

It hung elegantly over the smaller girl's chest while the servant began to eat once more.

Happily smiling all the while even when callous golden eyes scrutinized her every move.

It was baffling to Azula but somehow…she enjoyed her time with Elle more than she did with Ty Lee and Mai.

How bizarre she mused while setting her empty glass down.

She found the company of a peasant girl to be more desirable.

The girl met her gaze while she folded her palms before her while sighing under her breath.

Her mind had already come to a conclusion as to why that may be.

This particular peasant wasn't half bad.

Not half bad at all.


	5. A Poem for the Princess

**AN: **

**Warning! To anyone with triggers there is light mention of sexual assault and a rape attempt in this chapter. It is a very light mention but I just wanted to warn people.**

**Also this is about where the chapters start to become longer in length. Starting next chapter and onward the average word count per chapter is 10,000-12,000 words. I have written about 324,000 words so far. I hope everyone can handle the longer chapters. Because it is hard to break the chapters up since I end all of the chapters on a specifically chosen point. **

**And please review after you read! I like it when people favorite and follow my story, but I would really like to hear from you. Just please try to keep in mind that the story is already about seventy percent written. **

_A Poem for the Princess - Chapter Five_

After Elle had finished eating Azula had dismissed her.

She had been sent back to her servants' quarters where she spent the remainder of her time laying on her back working on her artbook.

The lovesick girl quirked her lips while humming thoughtfully as she continued to paint her princess's divine face.

"Hm. It could be better…. couldn't it?" The blonde-haired girl pondered while tilting her head adorably in deep thought.

Even when she was alone her primary thought was always Azula.

She spent so much time on it that she fell asleep with her book in full display upon her lap.

In the early morning Azula strode through the halls of the palace before coming to a stop before the girl's servant quarters.

It was nearly a full hour before her servant was scheduled to get up.

But after waking up herself for some reason she felt like checking to see if the girl was already awake.

Could it be that she actually sought the company of a mere peasant?

For reasons that escaped her she opened the door quietly almost as if she was concerned with waking Elle up too early.

She chalked it up to being concerned about effecting the girl's coming labors in the day ahead.

When the door opened Azula glanced inside the modest room only to sweatdrop when saw Elle sprawled out on her bed snoring.

The small blonde was laying upon her back with her legs stretched out and a blanket half covering her robed body while her master observed her in amusement.

'I am not sure why I expected her to be up earlier than scheduled. Though…I will admit. She's…cute.' The princess thought as she began to close the door.

Only to pause when her golden eyes caught the glimpse of a large sketchbook lying face up on the girl's belly.

With her curiosity piqued Azula began to silently stride into the room with her arms folded over her breasts.

And then very carefully as if still fearing waking her pet she lit a small flame in the palm of her hand.

With the room lightly illuminated by her blue fire she gazed down at the petite servant's snoring quietly face.

What she saw in the opened pages of the artwork caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

Paint supplies were scattered about on the floor beside a small container.

And gazing up at her on full display was a painting of her by the lake!

The detail of the piece was simply astounding.

It was almost comparable to the paintings that lined the halls of the palace!

In the painting she was sitting with her legs folded beneath her while she gazed out over the waterside.

The title was in a puzzling foreign print with characters that she was unfamiliar with.

_Azula-sama, lakeside._

It took a great deal to take her by surprise but this…

Her little servant had been painting her from the bushes!

And just like that the blue fire vanished while she stood over the slumbering teenager with her cruel eyes once more conveying a rare fondness.

'She…really likes me.' Azula thought with the hints of a blush upon her cheeks as she turned away from Elle while the girl began to roll over in her sleep.

Without further delay the powerful princess began to exit just as quietly as she came.

Her stoic eyes glanced back at the girl's snoring face for a final time before silently closing the door behind her.

And with that Azula walked away with her palms folded behind her back.

Somewhere deep inside of her hardened heart.

She…was truly flattered by Elle's innocent adulation.

She decided that she would keep the details of this little visit to herself.

And she also could not help but wonder…will her handmaid paint her again?

One hour later.

Azula was seated in her study as she listened to the sound of light footsteps approaching her chamber.

She turned expectantly to see Elle kneeling before her chair with her head bowed low at her feet.

"Ohayō gozaimasu Azula-sama!" Elle greeted happily while huddling onto the floor with her master staring down at her in approval.

"Is that a good morning?" Azula asked in an amused voice while setting her paperwork down.

"It is so princess. How may I please you this morning?" The blonde-haired girl answered while the woman turned to gaze down at her with her arms resting on the sides of her throne.

"Go fetch me a hot cup of coffee." The princess commanded in a stern voice while peering down at the girl with imposing golden eyes.

"Yes master!" Elle exclaimed before rising from her bow while smiling warmly at Azula's hardened face.

"You may get yourself a cup as well." Azula informed curtly before turning away to focus on her paperwork.

The petite blonde's face broke out into the widest smile that she could manage as she listened to the naïve girl cry out in gratitude.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu! Arigatou Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with an innocent grin adoring her lips while her master glanced at her over her shoulder.

"Keep your voice down! And keep this to yourself, and make certain that you close the door when you return." The princess hissed with her eyes narrowing as she watched the younger girl bowed at the waist.

"Understood princess! Your secrets are safe with me. I won't tell anyone. Not even under threat of torture." Elle assured as she smiled warmly back at Azula who simply rolled her elegant eyes in response.

And with that the young girl left the study with purpose in her step as she departed for the palace kitchens.

"This peasant has me going soft." Azula snarled under her breath before returning to her morning work.

But even so.

She recalled what she saw this morning…and despite her best efforts to be colder to the girl.

She was finding that she truly enjoyed their interactions as it stands.

If she raised a hand to the pure-hearted girl…then her little handmaid will no longer labor with such undying adoration in her eyes.

Perhaps…fear wasn't the only reliable way.

It was not long before a cup was placed before Azula while she glanced at Elle through the corner of her eye when the girl seated herself beside her throne.

"Don't you want to sit in a chair?" The princess questioned calmly while reaching for her cup.

"No. I would rather sit beside you Azula-sama. I don't mind the floor. It's closer to you." The blonde-haired girl stated in a genuine voice while sipping her cup.

Azula made no comment to that as she observed the girl lean against the side of her throne.

It was a sight that she decided seemed almost fitting.

"You will receive more training today. This time though…ignore any order that contradicts my will." Azula declared while regally drinking her hot beverage.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle chirped while beaming up at the looming throne when a hand lowered to pat her head.

She began to blush as she sunk back into the base of the large throne as her master petted her.

It was a truly strange thing but she didn't mind it when the woman treated her like a precious pet.

"Good girl…" The princess found herself muttering as she ran her fingers through plush blonde tresses while reading the upcoming war plans.

"I-I am Princess Azula's good girl." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a lovesick voice while closing her eyes in serenity.

For the first time in all her miserable life…she finally felt like she found a place where she belonged.

"I can see that." Azula stated with smugness lacing her voice while clutching the girl's head beneath her palm.

"Azula-sama?" Elle began in a hesitant voice while the older girl closed her eyes with her coffee mug in hand.

"What is it servant?" The princess pondered while making an honest effort to maintain their amicable relations.

"U-um…w-well I…" The blonde-haired girl stammered lamely while she listened to the taller woman snort snidely above her.

"I am a busy woman. I may be…fond of you. Because of that…I am granting you privileges that no other servant will ever taste. I have even been so generous as to allow you to sit beside me. In order to retain these privileges…you'll have to learn to be silent when I am working. So, spit it out already." Azula announced while glaring down at her pet with imposing golden eyes.

"S-sumimasen master. B-but I wanted to give you a gift." Elle admitted as she fiddled with her thumbs while Azula peered down at her with marginally widened eyes.

"…A gift for me?" The princess asked while turning in her throne to glance down at the shy girl with returning fondness in her gaze.

"T-that's so. I-I wrote you a poem." The blonde-haired girl confided to the princess's surprise while fishing in her pocket for a small paper.

Just as held up the wrinkled paper between her nervous fingers while she averted her eyes from her master's taken aback golden gaze.

Azula found herself bending over to peer down at the offering with her hardened eyes now staring down at the parchment with a flicker of moved emotion in her gaze.

Once again, her servant's writing was in a compelling foreign print.

'Another world….' Azula thought with her regal brows furrowed in contemplation while she recalled the girl's earlier words.

Before she returned her surprised gaze to her handmaid's bashful face.

"I am not familiar with this manner of calligraphy. Is this the language that your people write in?" The princess questioned in a cold voice with her strict eyes gazing down at her servant's abashed countenance.

"T-that's so Azula-sama." Elle answered in a soft voice as she avoided gazing into the older woman's hypnotic golden eyes.

One thing that she noticed ever since she arrived in the Fire Nation was that all text seemed to be written in something similar to Chinese.

And yet somehow, they still spoke the same language.

"I command you to show me how to read it." The princess ordered in a voice of absolute authority with her domineering eyes gazing down at her pet's lovely face.

Just as the young girl peered up at her with a small smile on her lips.

"Y-yes master! As you command." The blonde-haired girl piped in a lovably loyal voice while the princess sat above her with a pleased smirk on her lips.

"In the meantime. You will read it for me." Azula spoke in a tone of charismatic dominance as she sat back against her throne with her callous eyes masking her curiosity.

"O-okay. Just p-please don't laugh at me…. I know it's not the best." Elle mumbled in a self-conscious voice while her innocent amber eyes peered down at the paper in her hands.

She just couldn't help herself.

She truly has fallen for this beautiful princess.

"I will do as I please. Such is my right as your master." The princess stated in an unfathomably harsh voice with her cold eyes gazing down harshly at her serving girl's nodding face.

Before the teenager swallowed the lump that was in her throat as she anxiously held the poem in her shaky fingers.

"I-it is called my P-Princess." The blonde-haired girl announced in a lovesick voice with an adorable shade of pink on her youthful cheeks while the princess fell silent over her shoulder.

And then she chewed on her lower lip after she found the will to continue reading.

"M-my p-princess is the most b-beautiful. For there is none other so r-regal. M-my p-princess your fire burns b-blue. T-there is nothing I want more than to s-serve you. M-my princess beside you I wish to s-stay. T-throughout each and every day. I-I feel that this is where I belong. B-beside m-my p-princess so strong." Elle stuttered in an insecure voice while Azula now sat over her in a speechless silence.

It was all Azula could do to gaze down with a sliver of moved emotion in her ruthless eyes over the little poem that her devoted servant had written for her.

And then she found herself plucking the poem out from between her handmaid's quivering fingers.

Before she set the poem beside her war documents.

While she turned to gaze back down at her embarrassed serving girl with astonished golden eyes.

She was truly taken aback by the girl's seeming undying adoration for her.

Not only did her pet paint her by the lakeside.

She has even written her a poem.

"Servant." The princess spoke in an authoritative voice while she peered down at her self-conscious pet.

"M-master?" The blonde-haired girl answered as she still sat nervously twirling her thumbs.

While the princess found herself unable to fight the fond smirk that crept onto her lips as soon as the tiny girl called her master with such a lovable stutter.

And then she sipped her coffee once more while she casually planted her palm down upon her servant girl's lovely blonde head.

"That was well written." Azula commented with her lovely lips curving upward in approval while petting the girl with a possessive hand.

"I-I am overjoyed that you think so…w-would it be inappropriate if I wrote you more?" Elle requested as she sat against the throne with her face as red as a tomato.

"Typically, it is considered improper for a servant to make advances on her master. As it is beneath a princess to accept gifts from a commoner." The princess remarked aloofly while feeling the small girl sink glumly beneath her hand.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…if I have offended you." The blonde-haired girl murmured in understanding as she clutched at her cup.

She understood that the princess was far above her…

It was just so difficult to resist expressing just how much she adored Princess Azula.

She could only scold herself all the while mulling over that she is fortunate to even have a place beside such a wonderful woman.

"That being said…it is just as inappropriate for a peasant to give her princess a flower. You've been breaching laws of common conduct ever since I met you. If I had any issues with it…I can assure you I would have corrected your behavior by now." Azula announced as she took another drink of her beverage while patting Elle's stunned head once again.

"I…am glad. Then I will continue to write you more…my princess." Elle answered in a meaningful voice while a warm smile spread across her lips as she savored the head pat.

The princess peered down at her new companion with hardened golden eyes while silently wondering why this peasant of hers was so loyal.

"Tell me peasant…what is it that you like so much about me?" The princess inquired in a curious voice as she shifted in her seat to glance down at the small girl.

"Uh…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off lamely while gulping with the woman seated above her with a smug smirk on her lovely lips.

"Other than my divine beauty of course." Azula stated with evident hubris in her voice while waving a hand before her.

"You won't…make fun of me, will you?" Elle requested shyly while Azula peered down at her with her usual imposing stare.

"Kindness isn't a trait that I am known for…and yet I have been merciful with you. When I ask you a question…you will answer it. Is that understood servant?" The princess spoke with her spare hand resting on her thigh as she gazed down at the nervous girl.

"Yes, Master Azula." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a rising smile on her lips while the woman patted her head once more.

That was her princess's way of letting her know that she won't mock her.

"Good girl…now that pleases me." Azula purred in a seductive voice while running her fingernails through her trembling pet's soft hair.

Even she can't deny that this girl made for a fine pet.

A lovely little handmaid that worshiped her with every fiber of her being. What's not to love about that?

"Everything really…there's…so much that I like about you. But…the of the traits that I admire most…is that you are so fearless." Elle mumbled with pink twinging her cheeks while Azula glanced down at her in amusement.

"Of course, fear is for the weak." The princess stated pridefully while puffing out her chest as she continued to toy with her servant's hair.

"We're polar opposites…and I think…that's why I am so drawn to you." The blonde-haired girl commented while peering up at the seated woman with stunningly peaceful amber eyes.

"Is that it? You admire my strength because you are weak?" Azula questioned curtly while glancing down at the younger girl with unyielding eyes.

"I…don't fit in with the rest of the world. I'm…not like the rest…you see. But I feel like I belong right here…beside you. It…probably has a lot to do with my mindset." Elle admitted quietly while staring up at the older girl's stony countenance.

"Your mindset?" The princess found herself pondering while leaning back upon her throne placing one leg over the other.

Who would have ever thought that she would spend this much time talking with a peasant?

"Ever since I was little, I've found myself inevitably drawn to the darkness…I have the ability to empathize with the sort of people that…most people consider immoral…or bad." The blonde-haired girl answered while sinking into her knees with the older girl glancing down at her with curiosity in her gaze.

"You can empathize with me? You do know that I am not a kind person…don't you? This…is not how I usually treat people…" Azula remarked while waving her right hand before her yet finding herself intrigued by the girl's personality all the same.

Perhaps…there is more to this simple peasant girl than she had initially thought.

"I can Azula-sama. It's as I just told you. I am rather gifted at…understanding things from an angle most would never consider." Elle spoke softly while peering up at surprised golden eyes.

"I must admit you've piqued my interests…tell me more servant." The princess purred while leaning down over her handmaid's tiny form.

This was yet another first for her.

No one has ever told her that they could emphasize with her.

"I've heard people muttering on the street…I've heard people talk about you. Your own citizens…in this very city talk about you." The blonde-haired girl stated quietly while golden eyes narrowed with faint anger in her stare.

"Oh? Just where are these people?" Azula asked in a glacial voice while glaring down at her petite pet's still smiling face.

"I…have heard it said that you don't even care if your own people starve. People in the city…say that you and your father are monsters. Monsters that don't even care if a child starves from cruel tax rates." Elle responded while still peering back up at the princess's thin scowl.

"They are not wrong…I am a monster. Though…I very much doubt that these detractors would ever have the courage to say as such to father or myself." The princess declared with her eyes gazing ahead with a callousness to their glint.

Perhaps…it was time to search for traitors in the Capital?

"Yes well…when you wander a cities' streets for two weeks you tend to hear things. Things that you never would have heard if you were more than a wandering ghost. But I disagree with them." The blonde-haired girl announced to the woman's disbelief as she peered up into her master's eyes.

"You do?" Azula pondered in a calmer voice while finding it baffling that she even cared what this peasant thought of her.

And yet…somehow, she did. She…didn't want Elle to think less of her.

"I can't speak for your father. But I don't think you're a monster at all! I think that you're a person…neither good nor bad…a result of your circumstances." Elle assured as she reached up to grasp at her shocked master's hovering hand.

The princess sat with her hand being grasped by the smaller girl while letting the words sink in.

"An interesting deduction…but incorrect. Though I do enjoy your naïve little musings…" The princess trailed off with her lovely lips curving into a cold smirk.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! I enjoy your company as well!" The blonde-haired girl cheered up at her master with an expression of warmth in her eyes.

"This isn't a leisure hangout peasant! You're my servant. I am your master. Never forget that." Azula spoke in an unyielding voice while grasping at her pet's hair with a sterner grip.

"How could I ever forget? I…am so happy to be yours princess. May…we talk for awhile longer?" Elle giggled out softly while Azula's icy eyes peered down at her grasping at her head.

She blushed once more when the dominant woman compressed her beneath her stern grip as if stating once more that she was hers.

"I will permit it. If only because you're a well-behaved pet." The princess sighed while brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Your Highness, may I tell you more about myself?" The blonde-haired girl questioned while beaming up at the ruthless woman's cold countenance.

"Why not? You must have some riveting peasant tales to tell." Azula commented dryly while scanning her fingernails with haughtiness in her stare.

"Mhm, you know I once aspired to pursue a career in psychology…either that or become a professional artist. When I got older…I was going to go to college to further my education." Elle confessed in a softer voice while she glanced up into Azula's taken aback eyes.

That…she did not expect her servant to say.

The girl's desire to become a professional artist did not surprise her.

But her handmaid's interest in psychology on the other hand. That was another matter.

"Is that so? What stopped you? Did you decide that you wanted to serve me even before we even met?" The princess remarked with a strangely at ease voice as she mulled over her servant's words.

"No. It was all ruined…by one of the only two people that I fear." The blonde-haired girl replied in a quieter voice while swallowing with evident discomfort in her voice.

"Just two people? Is the second individual me?" Azula questioned with a guarded voice while glaring down at the smaller girl once more.

"No, I do not fear you Azula-sama. Nor do I fear your father, Naoki or even Rieko. Four people with superhuman ability that could kill me with ease…from different worlds and yet I can speak to three of four without trembling. It's…ironic really." Elle explained while the princess quirked a brow over the two mysterious names…but mused that which is an entire world away is none of her concern.

And then without speaking she removed her hand from the girl's head and hovered it methodically in the air with a light flame that began to generate on her fingertips.

"I should burn you just for saying those words. Then peasant…we'll see how fearless you truly are…" Azula hissed as she trailed her fingers inches above the girl's hair with fire burning at her fingertips.

Yet even with her fire coated palm hovered above Elle's head she found herself surprised by the handmaid's lack of fear.

Any other servant would have been pleading not to be burned by now.

"The man that I fear most…is much more frightening than anyone else. He…possesses no superhuman ability to speak of. He's not an assassin…and he's not royalty. He's…a man of average height…he wears glasses. His…hair is blond…and his smile…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off while staring down at her feet with evident discomfort in her stare.

"How terrifying…and for a moment there I thought that you were onto something." The princess snorted while rolling her elegant eyes down at her trembling servant.

Though it was clear that this man did something to her servant to leave such a long-lasting impression.

Even with her bending burning above Elle's head she was shaking not out of fear of being burned.

But…out of fear of this man!

"I grew up with him. After my mother died…when I was little…and then soon after…father. He became my legal guardian." Elle explained while trembling ever so faintly even when the woman's bending was extinguished.

"So, you were abused by an adoptive parent?" Azula questioned as she frowned while pondering why she even cared if the girl was abused.

She's just a servant…and nothing more.

"H-he used to hold me over a cage of beasts…if I fell, they would have eaten me. But he would smile and taunt me all the same. A-and he would never stop until I cried." The blonde-haired girl announced with a noticeably glummer voice with the princess gazing down in surprise.

Suffice to say Azula was not expecting abuse…that graphic.

Yet once again…she couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern for her doting servant.

"Ugh. Quit your cowering peasant. This man is not present with you. I am." The princess declared in a stony voice while frowning down at her shaking pet.

"B-but Azula-sama. He…tried to take my clothes off…" Elle whimpered while averting her frightened eyes from her master's harsh gaze.

For reasons that Azula could not explain her eyes were shimmering with a margin of anger as she reclined in her throne with her lips pursed in a thin line.

Perhaps it was because she has taken an interest in the younger girl or maybe it was because she has already claimed the peasant as hers.

The girl was her property…and it did not please her to hear that this man tried to touch what was hers.

'Even if the girl should prove to be of no interest to me romantically…she is still mine. Even if she is but a kitchen handmaid…this girl belongs to me.' Azula thought with her golden eyes narrowing into an imposing death stare.

"Did…he…" The princess trailed off while finding herself strangely watching her tone of voice as she glanced down at the trembling girl.

"N-no. I tried to stab him. He…wouldn't get off of me so I tried to put a knife in his neck." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a tear streaming down her cheek.

All the while the princess listened…finding herself strangely hesitant to speak.

Azula glanced down at the smaller girl with a thoughtful countenance finding herself rather surprised by the girl's admission.

If she were being honest…Elle didn't seem like the sort of person to have it in her to harm someone.

Perhaps…that is yet another peculiar thing about this girl that has drawn her interest?

"Sumimasen…p-princess. I'll shut up now." Elle muttered while Azula glanced down at her rolling her eyes.

"Servant…you don't have the right to make your own decisions. You gave that up the moment you knelt before me." The princess remarked casually while taking another drink of her coffee.

To her puzzlement, the small blonde glanced up at her briefly sniffling with a bit more cheer than before.

It was odd to Azula…to see someone so happy to be in her presence.

"T-that's so. I defer to Azula-sama's will." The blonde-haired girl responded while peering up at the older girl with loyal amber eyes.

"Hm. In that we are in agreement. Now…I am being generous enough to listen to your…blubbering. The least you could do is refrain from it consuming my entire morning." Azula announced while turning to peer down at her seated servant.

"As you say Azula-sama. My…attempt was poorly executed…he was mostly unharmed. I…locked him in my bedroom and got out. He…is the only person that I've ever tried to harm." Elle spoke as she peered back down at her knees with a frown still adorning her lips.

"Well then, it's a good thing that you aren't my bodyguard." The princess snorted snidely while staring down at the girl with cold golden eyes.

"We truly are opposites…you see. I don't believe in violence. I suppose you could say that I am a pacifist. I…don't ever want to harm another person…or any living creature. I try to believe…that one day people will get along with one another…instead of butchering each other." The blonde-haired girl confided while chewing on her lip as she listened to the woman laugh derisively.

"A pacifist? You are even more naïve than I first thought you to be." Azula sneered while still peering down at the blonde's huddled form with grudgingly intrigued eyes.

"I know. But that's just how I am. I…try to see the best in people. Even…the darkest sorts of people." Elle answered while gazing over her shoulder at her princess's looming throne.

"Is that it? You think that there is…good in me…but not this man?" The princess replied while holding her mug with her stony face never leaving the tiny girl's face.

"Yes…he is a wretched man devoid of any redeeming qualities. He exists…solely to derive pleasure off of other's fear." The blonde-haired girl said while her master quirked a brow in amusement.

"Really? It sounds like me and him may have a good deal in common." Azula commented while smirking as she watched her servant shiver in evident fear.

That will teach her to say that she doesn't fear her.

"No…Your Highness…no you do not. He…is a perverse predator of the worst sort." Elle stated as she clutched at her cup.

"Oh, there's more than one kind?" The princess asked aloofly while gazing between her handmaid and her paperwork.

"Felix…likes them young. Very young. He…used to invite little kid's out to the family house…just to make them cry. Usually…he would tell them that their parents have abandoned them. I…once saw him wipe the tears from a little boy's face…and then…he tasted it." The blonde-haired girl explained to the woman's further surprise.

The man was perhaps more twisted than Azula first thought…

"Licking tears? That's highly unhygienic. As if I would ever lick the faces of dirty peasants." Azula scoffed with her nose wrinkling in a margin of repugnance.

"I…had acquired funds to pursue my dream. But…he stripped me of all access to my education when I started telling people what he was…doing to the little boy's and girl's." Elle spoke while taking a nervous drink of her beverage.

"And what then?" The princess pondered in a stoic tone while finding herself somewhat taken aback by the girl's experiences.

"I…ran away on that very night. And then somehow…I found myself in the Fire Nation." The blonde-haired girl told her master while swallowing her drink.

"I see. I must say that was quite the intriguing little tale. More than I expected…anyhow." Azula remarked while resting her face in the palm of her hand.

"That man…is my brother…my brother Felix." Elle admitted in a trembling voice at long last with tears trailing down her cheeks while the princess's golden eyes widened in surprise.

Even a person as frigid as Azula knew that it was disgusting for a brother to try to take his sister's virginity.

Azula wasn't certain why she even bothered to do so.

But…

"Servant. I command you to look up at me." The princess commanded while leaning over her throne to peer down at the cowering girl.

"I-if Her Highness says look up. I look up." The blonde-haired girl stuttered while turning to peer up at her princess's towering form.

For some inexplicable reason Azula found herself greatly pleased by Elle's devoted response.

"That's a good girl…now I want you to calm down." Azula cooed in a soothingly charismatic voice as she shifted her bottom upon her throne while possessively grasping ahold of the girl's chin.

"Yes princess…this girl obeys." Elle mumbled as she sunk to her knees before her master's seated form with her controlling hand forcing her to peer upward.

'Playing the kind master with this girl does get a bit tedious …yet I cannot deny that I enjoy the girl's worshipful behavior…I suppose I'll just play along…' The princess mused before shrugging as she grasped at her pet's fragile face.

"No more waterworks. Is that understood servant?" Azula declared in a domineering voice while staring down at the bowing peasant.

"Wakarimashita…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed while falling forward with her face pressed into the older girl's knee.

Then her heart began to speed up when she felt fingers dance through her hair.

"Good. You're a needy little peasant…consider yourself fortunate that I have taking a liking to you." The princess sighed while petting the smaller girl's head as she savored the girl's kitten like behavior.

"Azula-sama…may I make a request of you?" Elle pondered with her head inclined in a show of respect for her princess.

She didn't even dare to look the woman in the eyes.

She knew that it was only proper to bow her head when asking anything of her master.

"Ordinarily…it is considered impetuous for a peasant to make a request of her princess." Azula replied while finding her lips curving into a gratified smile as she enjoyed how Elle melted beneath her palm.

"Sumimasen…Your Highness." The blonde-haired girl murmured while lowering her eyes to peer down at the woman's elegant boots.

"But I am feeling charitable…so out with it." The princess stated while waving a hand before her as she smirked down at her prostrated pet.

"W-would you…would you protect your loyal servant…if s-someone tries to take her shirt off?" Elle requested timidly while Azula glanced down at her with marginally widening eyes.

Though as always Azula was fast to recover instead gazing down at the younger girl with a domineering stare.

"If any other servant were to be so brazen as to ask for my protection…I would burn them in retaliation…" Azula trailed off in a contemplative voice while furrowing her brows down at Elle's kneeling form.

The small blonde said nothing as she felt her breathe hitch when the divine woman grasped roughly at the back of her head.

Then she was forced to gaze upward once again while a twinge of redness shot down her cheeks as she shivered under Azula's piercing gaze.

"But you belong to me…you are mine. Do you understand? If anyone should be so foolish as to touch what belongs to me…I would destroy them without hesitation." The princess announced while glaring down at her quivering handmaid with a possessive countenance.

It was strange…but has decided that this handmaid is hers and hers alone.

She will serve only her.

She will give flowers to no one but herself.

She will write poems for only her princess.

And she will paint no one. No one but her master.

She is hers and hers alone.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl whispered happily while she began to peer up at her master with a rising smile.

"Just…keep up the good behavior…do not displease me." Azula grumbled with her lips pursed into a scowl as she held onto her handmaid's little head.

"I…would never. You know…I think I finally have my answer…I know what it is that I like most about you." Elle spoke gently while still gazing up at Azula's frowning face.

"Hm? Tell me." The princess demanded while leaning forward as she loomed over her small handmaid.

Somehow…she was eager to hear just what it was that had this peasant so lovestruck by her presence alone.

"All of my life I have been afraid…afraid of my own brother. You…you are so bold…so mighty. You…y-you give me courage Azula-sama. Y-you inspire me." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a heartfelt voice while staring up into taken aback golden eyes.

Even a woman as cruel as Azula…couldn't deny that she felt a twinge of moved emotion somewhere deep down inside of her.

It was yet another first…of many from this bizarre girl known as Elle.

Someone…was inspired by her.

Someone…innocent.

"I see…you find comfort in my superior strength. Well…you are a feeble little girl. I suppose that makes sense. If standing in my shadow makes you feel better…then so be it." Azula answered as she set her empty coffee mug down upon her desk before turning to meet her servant's smiling face.

"This is where I belong! With Azula-sama!" Elle cheered with a widening grin on her lips as she beamed up at her master's reclining visage.

"On that we can also agree." The princess purred while petting her handmaid's hair with long fingers that conveyed who owned the girl.

"Oh…p-princess…" The blonde-haired girl murmured while flushing shyly as the strong palm patted her head dominantly.

That was when a loud growling sound reverberated through the air as both females suddenly found themselves peering at the princess's stomach in response.

Elle knew her place by gaze alone when Azula's eyes shifted down to her with her eyes already conveying her desire.

It was her place to satisfy Azula's each and every desire.

"Servant! I am hungry!" Azula barked with sadistic delight in her voice as she watched the girl scramble to stand as fast as possible.

If she didn't know any better her pet was already starting to stand before she even opened her mouth.

"Yes, Master Azula! How may I please you?" Elle exclaimed as she leaped to her feet before bowing at the waist while her master stared back at her in approval.

"Go fetch me a suitable breakfast. Bring it back here within…oh thirty minutes. If you are late…I will punish you." The princess explained with a smirk adorning her refined lips.

"Yes! I will not be late! Her Highness's belly must be nourished!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a genuine cheer while the woman gazed at her with entertained eyes.

"Indeed, it must. It pleases me that you see things my way." Azula stated sternly while leaning back upon her plush throne before staring on curiously when her pet reached into her robe pocket.

"Is…there any particular beverage that Her Highness desires?" Elle asked with an attentive demeanor as she withdrew a small pen and book much to her master's satisfaction.

"Are you recording my likes and dislikes?" The princess questioned with smugness lacing her voice while her servant clutched at the book with an adorable bashfulness about her.

"I-it is so." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with redness traveling down her heated face.

"What a splendid little pet you are." Azula purred while nodding in approval as she watched her handmaid bow rapidly much to her pleasure.

"This girl is happy that you think so princess." Elle replied shyly with her arm held out before her as she smiled softly.

"I would like orange juice…" The princess remarked lazily with her face in the palm of her hand.

"Orange juice. Understood." The blonde-haired girl muttered while opening her eyes as she recorded the note while humming joyfully.

"…And if you can keep it to yourself…you may bring yourself back a plate as well." Azula commanded while peering at her servant with a stony countenance.

"I-I get to have breakfast with you princess?" Elle inquired in an awestruck voice while Azula glanced back at her rolling her eyes in the manner she has come to savor.

"I just said as much. Did I not? Now get going. I am dreadfully hungry." The princess spoke while adjusting herself in her seat as her belly growled once more.

"As you command Azula-sama! I will see the mission through no matter the cost!" The blonde-haired girl shouted while saluting the woman's callous form before turning to rush out.

"Oh, and I almost forgot…I will tolerate this…behavior when we are in private. But at any other time…this will not be acceptable." Azula called out with her hand resting in her lap as she gazed at the girl's back.

"Yes princess, this servant understands." Elle agreed while turning to bow once more with golden eyes lazily peering back at her.

"Good. And you keep your little…writings between us. My father would not approve." The princess declared while reaching down to collect the poem with a cold gleam in her eyes.

"Between me and Her Highness only." The blonde-haired girl repeated with her back bent as she nodded her head in understanding.

Then her ears picked up a third and final rumbling of the woman's belly before she rapidly straightened already sensing the dominant woman's demanding eyes upon her.

"The timer starts…now." Azula informed while glancing at her clock before turning to her handmaid as she smugly observed the small girl speed out the door.

"I promise that I will not be late Azula-sama. I shall return to your side promptly." Elle assured while turning to respectfully bow a final time.

Then she closed the door behind her while Azula sat with the poem curled up within her palm.

Now that she was alone, she unraveled the poem while she gazed down at the contents with unnaturally moved golden eyes.

While she found herself having great difficulty fighting the blush that arose onto her regal cheeks as she recalled her little servant's heartfelt words.

Then without further delay she slid the paper into her pocket while sinking back upon her backside as she sighed once more.

'Father cannot hear of this…if he does…' The princess thought as her lips curved into another frown.

She has no doubt that he would send the girl to the Boiling Rock.

Yet most puzzling of all…

Why did such a thought bother her?

Azula was not certain…

But it was how she felt all the same.

**AN:**

**The text for the poem is below:**

**My Princess,**

**My princess is the most beautiful ****For there is none other so regal**  
**My princess your fire burns blue**  
**There is nothing I want more than to serve you**  
**My princess beside you I wish to stay**  
**Throughout each and every day**  
**I feel that this is where I belong**  
**Beside my princess so strong**


	6. Breakfast with the Princess

_**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**_

_Breakfast with the Princess – Chapter Six_

Twenty-eight minutes later Elle stood before Azula's seated form carefully balancing a tray as she set it down before her master.

Azula silently inspected the contents of her breakfast with a discerning eye while watching as her handmaid obediently set her food out for her.

The blonde's smaller plate sat in the corner of the tray while golden eyes glanced over its contents.

She couldn't help but notice that her servant's plate was devoid of meat of any kind.

But she quickly shrugged it off while peering back at her loyal pet.

"Early once more. Good girl." The princess stated strictly while watching her servant set down her silverware.

"I endeavor to please you Master Azula. Would you like for me to stand or kneel before you while you eat?" Elle answered sweetly while bowing with her waist bent before the seated princess.

"No. You may get a chair and sit beside me." Azula spoke while grasping at her plate of food with her pet staring down at her in surprise.

"Are you certain master? I don't mind waiting to eat. I understand that my princess comes first." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a warm smile adorning her lips as she beamed back at the stoic woman.

The girl's submissive words truly pleased Azula.

And yet all the same…she wanted to get to know her servant better.

"Are you questioning my will?" The princess demanded while narrowing her cold eyes as she delighted in how the small girl trembled.

"N-no Your Highness. I-I am just trying to be the best pet I can be." Elle stuttered much to Azula's delight while the woman glanced up at her smiling.

"Hm. Good girl indeed. Now do as you were ordered!" Azula commanded while watching as the younger girl scrambled for a chair.

She observed in amusement as the teenager dragged one of the spare chairs over before placing it beside her much taller throne.

There was little purpose for the arrangement of extra seating in her study.

But from time to time Ty Lee and Mai would accompany her to her study…

She never imagined that she would one day be allowing a servant to sit beside her.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama for t-treating me well." The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she timidly peered down at the extravagant tabletop.

"Don't get too sentimental servant. I am simply maintaining this standard in order to continue to receive optimum service." The princess replied while turning to peer down at her young companion with icy eyes.

"As you say master…would you like for me to fill your cup?" Elle requested softly while Azula gazed at her in grudging approval.

That was what she adored about this girl.

Even when she granted her privileges that no other servant has. Instead of slacking, Elle labored even harder than before.

"You may. But do not spill it." Azula stated strictly while Elle poured orange juice from the jug into her glass.

"I am good at pouring princess. I won't spill it!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while smiling tenderly at her master's emotionless face.

"I will admit that you are well coordinated. Tell me more…about where you come from." The princess commented while taking a regal bite of her eggs.

"My…world?" Elle repeated with the barest loss of joy while gazing at Azula's stoic face.

The refined woman swallowed her food while glancing at her handmaid with understanding in her brilliant eyes.

"Your supposed world…not your brother." Azula answered sternly while finding herself frowning over her young handmaid's fear.

It was a bizarre feeling.

To be displeased over a peasant girl's fear.

She just chalked it up to how revolting it would be for two siblings to share sexual relations.

"Oh! Well let's see. We have many countries. More than four nations! Wait…the Air Nomads aren't really a nation anymore…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off while holding a finger to her chin with the older girl listening in amusement.

"No, they are not. One person does not make a nation." The princess snorted with a cruel smile on her lips.

"We don't have any benders…at least not that I know of. You see in my world…it's not normal to have superhuman abilities of any kind." Elle explained while cutting at her eggs with the princess turning to gaze at her.

"It sounds like a boring world then." Azula spoke while finding herself bothered by the thought of being without her bending.

"It might seem like that but it isn't.

"No…it isn't. It's…just not a very happy place to be." The young handmaid confessed with a reflective look in her eyes while her princess swallowed her food with an uncaring countenance.

"How sad…for your fellow peasants that is." The princess snorted in a taunting voice while she watched her pretty handmaid begin to smile once more.

'What a strange peasant. She's already smiling again.' Azula thought with her red lips pursing into a sophisticated scowl before turning away from the girl.

The woes of her handmaid's homeland are none of her concern.

She just shook her head before taking another bite of her meal while her young servant began to do the same.

"But there are a few people that possess abnormal abilities. There is a woman…her name is Rieko. They call her the Winter Emperor you see. Because she can turn people into blocks of ice!" The blonde-haired girl announced in an animated voice while the older girl stared on with intrigued golden eyes.

"You just said that you don't know if you have any benders. So how is she capable of freezing people in ice?" The princess asked in a suddenly piqued voice while setting her glass down.

This was an interesting development.

If she could make contact with this woman…perhaps they could forge an alliance to strengthen the Fire Nation.

"Beats me! I'm just a simple small-town girl with a crazy brother. I wouldn't know any more than the average person. It is very well possible that I don't even know what I am talking about!" Elle cried out before returning to her food with a naïve smile.

Once more Azula found herself sighing as she bit into her komodo sausage shaking her head all the while.

It was rather obvious that Elle was a simple sort.

She shouldn't have expected anything of great value from the soft-hearted girl.

"Believe me. I can tell." Azula stated before swallowing her mouthful.

"We do have some cool stuff that your world doesn't have! I've got a few things in my backpack that I could show you sometime." The blonde-haired girl chirped while leaning in her chair as she gazed up at the woman with adoring eyes.

"Cool stuff? Like weapons of any kind?" The princess inquired with amusement lacing her voice while she dryly watched the girl shake her head.

Figures…

"Oh no! I don't carry weapons of any kind on me. I believe in resolving all matters peaceably." Elle replied while Azula pointedly peered down at her bruised cheek.

"Really? How's that working for you so far?" Azula taunted while gesturing to her cheek while staring at the girl with harsh eyes.

"It's rather hit or miss. But even so. I just try to get along with everyone. I'm not the sort to start trouble. I'm not much of a rebel!" The blonde-haired girl conversed while smiling from ear to ear at the older girl's stony countenance.

"Believe me servant I can see that. But that is good I suppose. Rebels don't live very long." The princess remarked sagely while swallowing another mouthful.

'This girl would have died if I would have left her on the streets…' Azula thought with her lips pursed into a frown while watching her handmaid nibble on her eggs.

And most puzzling of all…why did such a thought irk her?

"While I don't have any weapons. But I do have something much cooler. Want to hear what it is Your Highness?" Elle spoke while turning to the princess's cold face with her bright amber eyes a lit with joy.

"Not really. But I suppose you are going to tell me anyhow." The princess sighed while pondering if the girl ever ceased babbling.

"I have a little gadget that plays lots of music! It's small…very compact and it's got all kinds of music on it." The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while nodding proudly even as the girl turned to gaze at her with deadpan eyes.

"A music box? That's what you want to show me?" Azula scoffed while regally swallowing another drink of her juice.

"It's not a music box. It's an MP3 player. It has…oh I don't know…about two thousand songs on it." Elle answered while smiling when her words brought about a gleam of interest in the royal's eyes.

"Two thousand songs? How can one device hold that many songs?" The princess pondered while gazing at the girl with curious golden eyes.

What strange little handmaid she's picked up…

"In my world, songs created by artists can be compressed into data files that are therein copied to your device of choice. Pretty neat huh?" The blonde-haired girl concluded as she gazed up at the woman's intrigued face.

"As a novelty I suppose so…though a weapon of war would have been of a greater interest to me…" Azula trailed off while skillfully masking her interest in the music device.

"Would you like for me to show it to you later?" Elle asked hopefully while resting on her elbows with her crush eating her meal in a refined manner.

"Servant! I am a princess with a busy schedule. My country is in the middle of a war. I have no time for petty games." The princess snapped coldly while gazing at her handmaid as the petite girl sunk in disappointment.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled while poking at her food with saddened eyes.

Azula said nothing in response as she cut into her meat while chewing it calmly as she tried to conceal her mild annoyance over the girl's sulking behavior.

Thus far she has concluded that her handmaid was twenty times as cheerful as Ty Lee and unlike her acrobatic friend easily prone to bursting into tears.

"I…know you are a busy woman. I just wanted to show it to you. I don't have a way to charge the battery…so after I turn it on once more…it will never turn on again. You're a princess…and you're also my friend. So…if I was going to show it to anyone…it would have been you." Elle spoke in a softer voice while Azula gazed at her through the corner of her eye.

The girl's words were strangely pleasing to hear…

Although she was rather taken aback to hear her handmaid call her friend.

"We're friends?" The princess questioned sternly while glancing over at her servant's saddened face.

"I…would like to be friends…with you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl admitted while redness traveled down her cheeks peered down at her food.

"You're a peasant…and I am a princess. Such a friendship would be frowned upon by many." Azula commented coldly while drinking what remained of her juice.

"Oh…." Elle trailed off lamely with her spirits plummeting after those words.

"Which is why you had best keep this to yourself. I will allow you to show me your little toy later on." The princess remarked while turning to gaze at the smaller girl's now brightened face.

"I am friends with Master Azula!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out childishly while throwing her arms up in delight.

All the while cold eyes surveyed her in a puzzled manner almost as if her existence was an enigma to the princess.

"Keep your voice down!" Azula hissed while glaring at her exuberant handmaid musing that Ty Lee was sure to take a liking to her.

"I am so happy that we met!" Elle cried out before leaping over to embrace the stunned woman around her neck.

The princess stiffened with her eyes agape in a comical display of disbelief almost as if she was having difficulty processing that one of her servants just hugged her.

Azula was so stricken by the action that she dropped her utensil while gazing back at Elle's joyous face with bewildered golden eyes.

"Detach from my neck at once servant! Or I will punish you!" The princess called out while squirming in her seat with her palms lighting ablaze.

She glared at the petite girl embracing her neckline while gritting her teeth in annoyance.

She even considered burning her handmaid for her defiance.

Yet somehow, she was finding herself unable to raise a hand to the younger girl's face.

"But you're so huggable! I just want to hug you forever and ever!" The blonde-haired girl insisted while beaming up at her master's scowling face.

"The feeling isn't mutual. Now get off me!" Azula growled while pushing Elle off of her with her palm while glaring at the girl as she fell back into her seat.

Why she cancelled out her bending before shoving her handmaid off of her was yet another mystery.

And even stranger…the hug didn't make her as furious as she claimed.

"I feel much better now. Don't you? Hugs make everything better. Especially hugs with a princess." Elle stated innocently while cheerily sipping her juice.

"No, I do not! Try that again and it will be your last!" The princess declared while glaring over at her cheery pet with cold eyes.

Then she returned to her meal while eating the remainder of her food with a trace of aggravation in her stern eyes.

'Hm…perhaps I should have hugged her longer…she still looks angry…' The blonde-haired girl thought while holding a finger to her lips.

"Refill my drink servant." Azula ordered while pounding her fist on the tabletop in a demanding manner.

"Yes, Master Azula. Forever as you say." Elle agreed while reaching over to pour more juice into the woman's tall glass.

"Well…at least you're well trained. For the most part." The princess grumbled while chewing on her final bites with a frown still adorning her lips.

The blonde simply continued to peer over at the older girl's lovely face while still touching her lip with her fingertip.

'Azula-sama is so cute when she's angry.' Elle thought while smiling over at Azula's brooding face while giggling softly under her breath.

Azula gazed over at her in a questioning manner but ultimately made no comment.

Then a short time later Elle stood with the dishes upon the tray while her master observed her from her throne.

"Go clean up those dishes servant." Azula commanded while returning her focus to her war documents.

"Yes, Your Highness. What after that?" The blonde-haired girl stated while bowing carefully with the tray in hand.

"I have a great deal of work to do. But if you can keep silent…I will permit your company for a while longer." The princess explained while turning to her bowing pet with strict golden eyes.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle exclaimed with a grin on her innocent face while bowing once more before the woman's emotionless face.

Azula scanned Elle for the briefest of moments before waving the girl off as she watched the handmaid open the door and vanish soon after.

The door closed shut while she sighed heavily musing that the girl could be a real pain.

Yet even so…she was finding herself becoming fond of the girl despite her best efforts not to.

It wasn't long after that Azula heard the door open and quietly close once again.

The princess idly peered over at her pet before blinking in bafflement when the girl dragged the chair back to its previous location.

And then much to her delight padded over before her booted feet and sat with her legs folded beneath her at the foot of her throne.

"The floor once more?" Azula questioned while gazing down at Elle's petite form as the girl leaned against the foot of her throne.

"I prefer the floor. It's closer to you master." Elle answered while craning her neck to peer up at her looming master with worshipful eyes.

The princess's lips curved into a gratified grin before reaching down to pat her pet's head once again.

The small blonde blushed while melting beneath the woman's authoritative palm in an almost puppylike manner.

"My…aren't you a good pet." Azula purred with approval lacing her voice while Elle leaned in to rest her face upon her thigh.

She quirked a brow while peering down at her pet with stern golden eyes but ultimately decided that she would allow her handmaid to rest her head upon her thigh.

"…I am Azula-sama's pet." The blonde-haired girl agreed tenderly while burrowing her face into the woman's soft thigh.

"That you are. Now be a good girl while your master works. I have much work to do. I need silence from here on out." The princess announced while turning to peer down at yet another page of the war document.

"Yes, Master Azula." Elle mumbled softly while laying against the princess's robed thigh while a hand remained resting in her hair.

And so, the teenager sat at Azula's feet with the princess absentmindedly petting her here and there.

The petite blonde began to relax with her head laying upon the lovely thigh with her eyes quickly becoming heavy.

The handmaid yawned quietly while stern eyes occasionally glanced down at her in-between breaks from her workload.

If you asked Azula the girl was getting a little too comfortable.

And yet she found herself refraining from speaking any words of rebuke.

Nearly twenty minutes later Azula was surprised to hear the sound of gentle snoring coming from below.

The hardened princess glanced down at the handmaid surprised to see that the girl had fallen asleep with her face buried in her thigh.

The small girl was resting with her arms curled up awkwardly beneath her in the space of her seat unoccupied by her backside.

Elle continued to breath peacefully while Azula stared down at her with imposing golden eyes after recovering her composure.

"I don't recall giving her permission to sleep…" The princess snorted while gazing down at her handmaid before trailing her fingers through her hair.

The blonde mumbled in response while yawning in her sleep before curling up closer to the older girl's thigh.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured sweetly before resuming her snoring while her princess still gazed down at her from above.

'Is she…dreaming of me?' Azula pondered as she surveyed her slumbering servant with curiosity in her gaze.

The princess then returned her focus to her morning paperwork with her handmaid sleeping peacefully upon her shapely thigh.

She calmly flipped the page while quietly mulling over her war plans.

This should please her father…that she knew without a doubt.

And so Azula continued to go over the documents while finding herself strangely savoring the younger girl's chosen sleeping area.

All was well in the mind of the Fire Nation Princess until the sound of knocking speedily straightened her in her seat.

"Who is it?" Azula called out while quickly gazing between the door and Elle's dozing face.

"It's me Azula. May I come in? Or are you busy?" Ty Lee asked from the other side while standing with her hands on her hips.

"…Just you?" The princess answered coldly while the acrobat blinked in confusion on the other end.

"Yes, it's just me." The brown-haired woman stated while shifting on her feet when a strange silence followed.

Azula stared down at Elle's peaceful face with a frown on her lips before turning back to the door.

She may be able to hide her little hobby from her father but Ty Lee was bound to see her and Elle interact sooner or later…

"…I'll come back later." Ty Lee spoke while turning away with a noticeably glummer countenance.

Lately she has felt like her friendship with Azula was slipping…and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

Or if anything could be done about it.

"You may come in. But shut the door behind you." Azula sighed while turning to the opening door with callous golden eyes gazing upon her friend as she quietly stepped inside.

Just as soon as Ty Lee stepped inside the study she froze with her hand upon the door.

She gazed ahead with shocked brown-gray eyes to find herself gazing upon Azula with the blonde handmaid sleeping with her face upon her robed thigh.

It was such a stunning sight that she hadn't even realized that she was gawking for far too long.

She may be friends with Azula but even she and Mai both know that there was an unspoken boundary that even they couldn't cross.

There were just certain things that you do not do in her friends' presence.

It was not wise to stare at Azula for too long.

Nor should a servant ever be so foolish as to fall asleep in Azula's presence.

And yet here this girl was sleeping upon Azula!

When golden eyes took on a much more dangerous glint, she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman muttered in disbelief while trying to take her eyes off the baffling sight.

"If you tell anyone about this…" The princess trailed off in an even colder voice than usual with her eyes burning through her surprised friends' skull.

It was such a terrifying tone that Ty Lee found herself gulping while speedily waving her hands before her in a placating show of reassurance.

"I won't tell! I promise…I am just surprised. That's all." Ty Lee stated while stepping closer with her eyes occasionally glancing over at the girl cutely snoring on Azula.

"Try not to wake her up. She's been babbling all morning." Azula commented casually while Ty Lee seated herself in the corner of the room.

"I didn't know that you listened to servants babble…" The brown-haired woman replied with a rising smile on her lips as she observed her friends scowling face.

"I don't. I am training her to be the optimum personal servant. She must remain in my presence in order to ensure that she is shaped to my specifications." The princess answered while gazing at her cheery friend from the corner of her eye.

"If you say so Azula…" Ty Lee giggled while smiling gently in relief to see that her friend could be kind after all.

If Azula is allowing the girl to sleep on her…

She couldn't help but wonder…if she gave her a plate after they left.

She had thought that Azula's answer the prior night was a resounding no.

Yet after seeing this….

"Just what are you implying?" Azula hissed while glaring between her friend and her snoring servant with icy eyes.

"It almost looks like…you're being…nice?" The brown-haired woman suggested nervously while leaning back in her seat.

"Nice?" The princess sneered in a venomous voice that already had the acrobat regretting her words as she raised her palm to slap the younger girl awake.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a hushed voice while watching as her friends' hand nearly impacted with the sleeping girl's bruised cheek.

Azula's palm halted before impacting with Elle's face while the small girl continued to breath serenely while adorably nuzzling her thigh.

"Tch." Azula grunted before reclining upon her throne while glaring down at the blonde's snoring face.

"Do…you like this girl Azula?" The brown-haired woman pondered while hoping she wasn't pressing too deeply.

"What do you mean like?" The princess asked icily while gazing over her shoulder at her childhood friend.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling fondness for another person Azula…everything doesn't have to involve cruelty." Ty Lee explained while leaning on her elbows as she smiled at her unsocial friend.

"She's a peasant Ty Lee. She is beneath me." Azula insisted while glaring at her friend's grinning face.

"Peasant…nobility…royalty. We're all human. That doesn't make her worth any less than us…she's a nice girl. There aren't many servants that would smile over kneeling on the floor while we eat for a whole hour. But I don't recall her frowning even once." The brown-haired woman responded while propping her legs up under her.

"That's because she knows her place. Unlike the other peasants." The princess stated while gazing back down at her slumbering pet.

"Is her place sleeping on your leg?" Ty Lee teased while trying not to giggle over Azula's obvious interest in the younger girl.

"Her place is kneeling before me. She is my pet Ty Lee. A pet sleeps at her master's feet." Azula announced while gesturing down at the snoring girl while Ty Lee's smile began to wane.

"Your pet Azula?" The brown-haired woman repeated while gazing between the two with disappointment in her eyes.

Just when it seemed like Azula was allowing a girl of a lower status to get closer to her she finds out it is only because she sees the girl as her human pet.

"You heard me Ty Lee. I have decided to keep this girl as my pet." The princess declared while placing her hand atop the tiny girl's head of soft hair.

"Oh…okay. Well at least you're still being gentle with her…" Ty Lee sighed while shaking her head as she resumed playing with her braided hair.

"Well let's hope for her sake that you keep your word. Because if you don't…I'll throw her back into the dirty alleyway that I found her in." Azula informed in a warning voice while staring hard at her friends appalled expression.

"A-Azula that would be extremely cruel. Please don't do that." The brown-haired woman whispered while digesting the princess's words.

Azula took this girl in from the streets.

She never imagined that Azula would ever bring a peasant in from the cold streets!

The last thing she wanted to see was for this poor girl to get thrown back out into a filthy alleyway.

"Then you had best remember that what you see now…and what you may see when we are in private…stays in private." The princess replied while frowning over in her childhood friends direction.

"I get it Azula…I won't tell a soul…may I ask what prompted you to take her in?" Ty Lee conversed gently while staring at Elle's peaceful face.

That girl may the only person on the planet that could fall asleep on Azula and look so joyful about it!

"Ugh. She gave me a fire lily." Azula grumbled as she gazed at the wall with an irate gleam in her eyes while Ty Lee's eyes widened in realization.

The acrobat couldn't believe that her brief suspicion had been right after all!

With the news just now sinking in she could only peer down at Elle's mumbling face and then back up to Azula's stoic visage as a smile began to climb onto her lips once more.

Even though her friend was claiming that the girl was her 'pet'.

This added a whole new element to it!

It was…just adorable!

"Aww! That was so sweet of her! She must really like you Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a beaming countenance.

"Of course, she does. She approached me to tell me that I am the most beautiful girl there is. I already knew that though…" The princess trailed off smugly while her friend just smiled in response to her hubris.

"And that's why went out in the rainstorm." Ty Lee spoke with a tender smile adorning her lips finding it relieving that Azula had goodness in her after all.

"Yes Ty Lee. I decided that she would make a good pet." Azula commented with her hand still resting in the girl's hair.

"Is…that what you told her?" The brown-haired woman asked while she scratched at her cheek finding her friends lack of social skills to be rather amusing.

"I told her that I was keeping her as my pet…she said and I quote, sure I'm the princess's pet now." The princess responded with a smirk forming on her smug lips.

"You know Azula…this girl must like you more than you know if she tolerates you calling her your pet…" Ty Lee trailed off while leaning back in her seat smiling even so.

It was cute in a strange fashion.

She could tell that Azula was already becoming rather possessive of this girl and she could also tell that Elle adored Azula.

"Please. She worships me." Azula boasted while puffing out her chest while Ty Lee gazed at her sweatdropping over her inflated ego.

"Well I'm happy for you Azula…so what's her name? It must be something other than pet." The brown-haired woman inquired while still gazing down at the dozing teenager.

"Her name is Elle." The princess admitted with the barest signs of fondness in her cold voice.

"Will Elle be hanging out with us from now on?" Ty Lee requested with a warm smile on her lips as she watched the girl mutter incoherently in her sleep.

"She will wait on us wherever we go yes." Azula informed curtly while Ty Lee sighed heavily once more.

"…Can't we just get to know her…you know without her slaving on us hand and foot?" The brown-haired woman asked while staring at her friend hopefully.

Homeless or not she knew damn well that any other commoner girl would run the opposite way if Azula approached her and declared that she was to be her pet.

The fact that this girl happily accepts such a role just proves how much she loves Azula.

"I am training her to be the ideal servant. This means that she must be ready to serve me at any moment. Be it day or night." The princess insisted while her friend peered at her with an awkward smile.

"Well I look forward to getting to know her. I hope you don't work her to death…it would be nice to have a new face on the team!" Ty Lee chimed while Azula glanced between her and Elle's snoring face with deadpan eyes.

The two girls then listened closely when the small blonde began to mumble once more.

"Oh…Azula-sama…" Elle mumbled while adorably clinging to the older girl's thigh as she sunk face first into Azula's soft flesh.

The acrobat blinked while holding a hand over her mouth as she failed to withhold her giggles all the while the princess glared at her icily.

"Ty Lee…" Azula warned in a growling voice while still keeping her hand upon her pet's snoring head.

"Azula that is so cute!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while gaping at the girl's adorable face.

"It is not cute." The princess protested while grasping at her young handmaid's head with a dominant hand.

"Oh, come on Azula. How is that not adorable? It's cute and you know it." Ty Lee declared while folding her arms over her bust while marveling over the dozing blonde's lovable face.

"Perhaps…she is marginally adorable…but only slightly." Azula stated callously while scowling over her friends amused laughter.

"If you say so Azula…just marginally adorable." The brown-haired woman snickered while musing that the two would make a cute couple.

"Are you through with your interrogation? I'll have you know that I have a strategic reason for keeping her around." The princess retorted while glaring at her smiling childhood friend.

"Like what? So, you can have a girl that's head over heels for you waiting on your every order?" Ty Lee answered while folding her arms over her bust with her friend scoffing in response.

"No, Ty Lee. It's because she claims that she's from another world." Azula confessed while resting her spare hand on her belly with her childhood companion gazing back in shock.

"What?" The brown-haired woman blurted in puzzlement after nearly falling from her chair while the royal gestured down to the teenager once more.

"She says that she is from another world. She doesn't know how she got here…or how to get back. She wandered the Fire Nation for a few weeks…before finding herself captivated by my beauty. She's been following me around trying to give me gifts ever since she laid eyes on me…" The princess trailed off in a spoiled manner.

"That's…that's amazing Azula. And so sweet at the same time!" Ty Lee quipped while smiling at Elle's resting face once more.

That had to be one of the sweetest tales she's ever heard.

This girl must be truly innocent…to be able to look past Azula's cruel streak.

Not to mention the courage that it took to approach Azula with a fire lily!

"Naturally…my primary purpose is to ensure that she doesn't fall into enemy hands. If her story is true. There is no telling what secrets she may hold…" Azula spoke seriously while Elle continued to snore softly upon her thigh.

"…Right." The brown-haired woman laughed while peering at the blonde's opened mouth as she stretched out on the princess's thigh.

"Of course, this is only further validation of my magnetic charm." The princess answered while her friend sighed once more.

"I think you might be letting this go to your head Azula." Ty Lee replied as she shook her head almost fondly.

"She abandoned any desire to go home as soon as she laid eyes on me. She says she wouldn't go home even if she could. She would rather serve me." Azula boasted while her lips curved into a gratified smirk.

The words were a bit of a further shock to Ty Lee as she peered at the sleeping girl with surprised brown-gray eyes.

"Like I said Azula…she's clearly a sweet girl. I…just hope you'll keep being nice to her. It's obvious that she likes you." The brown-haired woman commented while gazing at the blonde's face with kind eyes.

"Oh please. I've hardly overworked her. The only work she's done thus far was eat breakfast with me." The princess remarked while gazing down at the girl's yawning face.

Ty Lee was just floored to hear that Azula had actually ate breakfast with a commoner.

It was…just astonishing.

Azula then glanced down at the girl's groggy face while sternly observing as the smaller girl opened her sleepy little eyes.

The younger girl peered back up at her slowly yawning once more while her master grudgingly allowed her to remain upon her thigh.

All the while Ty Lee watched from the corner of the room while holding a hand to her mouth as she quietly gushed over the girl's cuteness.

She could tell that Azula agreed with her…even if the princess wouldn't say as such.

"…mhm…" Elle trailed off in mid yawn while Azula gazed down at her snorting in evident amusement.

"You are a brazen little peasant." Azula remarked while glaring down at the drowsy girl as Elle propped her head against her thigh.

"…Is it still silent time master?" The blonde-haired girl pondered while blinking up at the woman's looming body.

The acrobat quietly sighed while watching the two interact.

Why must Azula make the girl call her master? Isn't princess enough?

"I wouldn't be speaking to you if it was. Are you aware that you've been sleeping on my leg for an hour?" The princess questioned curtly with the small girl still recovering from her nap.

"Hm. Only an hour…may I go back to sleep now?" Elle asked innocently while Azula narrowed her eyes down at her.

That was when Ty Lee finally giggled as she observed the two's adorable interactions.

"Oh…do we have company?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled while still peering up at her master's scowling face.

"Hello! Did you sleep well?" Ty Lee greeted while watching Elle turn her head to finally notice her with widened amber eyes.

"No, you may not! My leg is not your pillow?" Azula snapped while staring down at Elle's blushing face with hardened eyes.

"It's not my fault that it's so comfy…" Elle grumbled childishly with the woman peering down with an icy countenance.

"You must have some comfortable thighs Azula…" The brown-haired woman teased woman her friend glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Straighten yourself at once! Naptime is over!" The princess barked while snapping her fingers as she observed in delight when the girl sprang up upon command.

"Yes, Master Azula! S-sorry!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while speedily removing herself from the woman's lap.

"Kneel! I will not tolerate this disrespect." Azula commanded while pointing down at her boots with smug golden eyes.

"Azula…" Ty Lee sighed heavily while Elle sank into a bow with her face pressing into her friend's pantleg.

"Yes, Your Highness! How may I please you? Is there anything you would like me to get you?" Elle questioned while bowing with her face pushing into her master's bootleg.

"Do you see that Ty Lee? Now this…is the ideal servant." The princess purred with a smile on her lips as she turned from her frowning friend to peer down at her prostrated pet.

"I see it Azula…" The brown-haired woman stated while musing that she preferred her friend's prior behavior to this.

"I-I am pleased that you think so princess…y-you know how much I strive to make you smile." The blonde-haired girl stammered while remaining in her bow when the woman leaned down to pat her head.

"She's a marvelous little pet. Isn't she? No complaints…no frowns. Just joyful service." Azula cooed in a possessive voice while petting the bowing girl's head while her friend eyed her weirdly.

"Azula…why do you have to demean her like this? She gave you a fire lily…she's a sweet girl." Ty Lee muttered while suddenly regretting visiting her cruel friend.

"Demean her? Does it look like I am abusing her?" The princess retorted while gesturing down to the teenager's prostrated body while she continued to trace her fingers through the blushing girl's hair.

"Not physically…but…you are emotionally demeaning a girl that has been nothing but kind to you." The brown-haired woman explained with her lips pursed into a frown.

"Nonsense Ty Lee. Tell me servant…are you happy being my pet?" Azula inquired while smiling as she patted Elle's little head while the girl pressed her face into her boot.

"Very much so! I am the princess's pet!" Elle chirped while giggling underneath her master's petting hand.

Ty Lee simply blinked while musing that Elle must adore Azula so much that she is willing to be her friend's pet just to be beside her.

It was both sad and adorable…in a twisted way though.

"That you are. And there you have it Ty Lee. She's happy." The princess declared while patting the girl's little head before leaning back in her throne once more with her pet hugging her boot.

"If you say so Azula." Ty Lee agreed while staring at Elle's face while finding the puppylike behavior to a bit unnerving.

Why did Azula have to turn a girl who genuinely adored her into a human pet?

"Your lazy time is hereby over servant. I command you to stand and report to the palace kitchens for your days training. You will spend the next few hours memorizing my every want...and then you will be trained in housekeeping. You shall report to me in my chambers in three hours' time. After you've cleaned my room…you will spend the remainder of the day waiting on me and my friends." Azula announced in a tyrannical voice while Ty Lee just gazed at her in clear disapproval.

"I shall not displease you Azula-sama! This servant will make you smile." The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while speedily standing before bowing at the waist before her master's reclining form.

"One can only hope…now run along now." The princess commented while waving the girl off while the blonde beamed back at her while scurrying for the doors.

"It was nice meeting you Elle!" The brown-haired woman called out as she leaned on the edge of her seat while watching the girl stop before the doors to return her smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Ty Lee! I will see you later Azula-sama! I'll miss you!" Elle cheered as she waved at both girl's while Azula gazed at she nodded briefly.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." Azula stated dryly while paying Ty Lee's frown little mind as they watched Elle grin before shutting the doors behind her.

"Azula…isn't that little a little extreme just for giving you a fire lily." Ty Lee spoke softly while her friend turned with her smile waning.

"She is eager to please. I like to be pleased. I fail to see your point." The princess answered while gazing back at her sighing friend.

"I know. I am just saying…that it would be nice to get to know Elle without her constantly having to scramble about on our every order." The brown-haired girl explained while her friend arose from her throne.

"Ugh. If it will quiet your complaining. I'll give her an hour break later today so you can chat with her. Happy?" Azula spoke with her arms folded over her breasts while Ty Lee sprang from her seat smiling much wider than before.

"Very much so! I already feel like she's going to be a great friend! Her aura is very pink!" Ty Lee blurted while following after Azula who simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Yes Ty Lee. She is very pink." The princess stated while she walked alongside her cheerful friend down the halls of the palace.

Sometime an hour later Elle knelt beside Lao while they continued to scrub the floors of the palace.

"So! What's your name?" Elle conversed while gazing over at her fellow handmaid with happy amber eyes.

She was aware that the other staff thought she was crazy for being so happy to serve the princess.

But oh well!

"You got Chia in trouble the other day. She was thrown out because of you." Lao answered calmly while turning to gaze at the cheery blonde with a calmer countenance.

"Azula-sama asked me a question. I answered truthfully. The princess was displeased over the change. I tried to tell Ms. Chia that Azula-sama would not approve…but she wouldn't listen." The blonde-haired girl explained while peering back at the puzzled girl.

The dark-haired girl gazed down at her scrubbing pad musing that the head handmaid had kind of set herself up for that.

It didn't seem that the girl did it on purpose…but even so.

She didn't seem to know when it was for her own good to be quiet.

"…Just don't do anything to get me in trouble okay? I have to feed my family. Do you understand?" Lao inquired while gazing back at the blonde's now nodding face.

"Wakarimashita." Elle chirped while staring at Lao's baffled face while the older girl sighed under her breath.

"My name is Lao." The dark-haired handmaid muttered while resuming her scrubbing.

"And I am Elle!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed proudly while humming as she continued to wipe down the floor.

"…Has anyone ever told you that you were strange?" Lao inquired pointedly while Elle turned to beam over at her.

"Mhm!" Elle answered with Lao gazing at her now comically with a bead of sweat dripping down her cheek.

"Right…" The dark-haired handmaid sighed before glumly returning to the miserable task at of cleaning the palace floors.

"Her Highness wants us to clean her room after this." The blonde-haired girl chirped while the other handmaid gazed over with annoyance in her eyes that flew over her head.

"Joy…." Lao murmured while glaring down at the floor as she mused that the spoiled princess would do well to learn how to clean her own room.

Not that she would ever say that aloud though.

Her bitterness seemed once more lost on her more innocent minded companion as they continued about their days work.

Azula strode through the palace with Ty Lee and now Mai in tow whilst the weapons user listened to the acrobat explain about Elle.

"Did I just hear that right? We're…going to hang out with a handmaid?" Mai asked dryly while Azula glared at her from over her shoulder.

"We are not 'hanging' out with her Mai. I am overseeing her training personally. Therefore, she must accompany me wherever I go so I can mold her to my liking." Azula explained with her hands on her shapely hips while the other woman gazed at her oddly.

'What is with Azula? Why the sudden interest in this handmaid?' The markswoman thought while the acrobat continued to play with her braided hair.

"Azula! You said you were going to give her a break. Hasn't she already spent several hours cleaning the palace floors?" Ty Lee pondered while gazing at her stern leader with pleading eyes.

"She is currently cleaning my chambers. She concluded with the floors an hour ago." The princess replied in a controlling voice that took both girl's aback.

"So…let me get this straight. She's basically your…favorite …so she gets the privilege of doing more work than the rest?" Mai snorted while they strode through the long hallway.

"Correct Mai. This particular handmaid is my pet. As such she has the honor of serving me with her every breath." Azula declared while approaching her chambers with both of her friends eying her oddly.

"Your pet?" The markswoman repeated dryly only for her words to be ignored by the princess.

"Azula…when she is concluded with her current task will you let her sit with us…she's a really nice girl. I'd like to get to know her." The brown-haired woman requested once more while her friend frowned as if it was too much to ask.

"Fine. I'll permit her to have a break from cleaning. She can fill our drinks instead." The princess stated strictly while both friends winced in unison.

"…That's not a break Azula. A real break! Where we talk to her. You know…without having her scrambling about fulfilling order after order." Ty Lee insisted with her arms folded over her breasts.

"What? You want me to not give her any orders for a whole hour?" Azula queried as if stunned while turning to her two friends sweatdropping faces.

"I do." The brown-haired woman responded while smiling at her controlling friend as they neared the princess's chambers.

"If I do. Will it end your complaining?" The princess inquired icily while turning to her grinning friend.

"Yep!" Ty Lee replied with her lips curving into a wide smile as she watched her friend stop with her hand on the doorknob of her chamber.

The acrobat paused behind Azula as they heard the sound of muttering voices asking if someone was okay followed by the sounds of heavy rasping for air.

"Are you alright Elle?" Lao asked in a worried voice while kneeling over the panting girl with a concerned look in her eyes.

When Azula heard those words, she felt a strange sensation of slight concern wash over her.

She couldn't understand why but she did.

"I-I just need to catch my breath." Elle stammered while she knelt with a hand over her chest with the other girl frowning down at her.

"You…look pale…" The dark-haired handmaid muttered before jumping in fright when the door abruptly opened to reveal the princess gazing down at them with her friends behind her.

"Is this social hour?" Azula sneered while ignoring Ty Lee's stare of rebuke as they gazed down at Elle wheezing with Lao hovering over her.

"Azula! She's not well! You're overworking her!" The acrobat exclaimed with a trace of anger in her voice that took both of her friends aback.

It was just mind boggling to her that Azula thought this was how she should treat a girl who gave her a fire lily!

"Y-Your Highness she's having trouble breathing. S-she needs to see a doctor." Lao stuttered while Azula stared down at them with icy eyes before gazing to the small blonde's white face.

"I'll be the judge of what needs to be done. Now get out servant! Or you can be punished along with her!" The princess informed in a callous voice while narrowing her eyes as she watched the terrified handmaid shakily stand.

Ty Lee scowled at Azula's back while Mai observed with her usual disinterest.

"Y-yes Your Highness! P-please go easy on her!" The dark-haired handmaid answered while scurrying past the monstrous woman as she gazed over her shoulder at the rasping girl.

And then she rushed out with disgust flashing in her eyes.

'What a monster! She doesn't even care about her own people. All she cares about is causing us as much misery as she possibly can!' Lao thought while vanishing down the long hallway.

"Y-you're not really going to punish her, are you?" Ty Lee inquired while Azula glared back at them over her shoulder before approaching the panting girl.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while the woman knelt over her with her hardened eyes surveying her pale face.

"What seems to be the problem servant?" Azula demanded while scowling down at her wheezing pet's little face.

"I-I need my b-breather." Elle stuttered to the puzzlement of the three women while the princess furrowed her brows in annoyance.

"Breather?" The princess snorted cruelly while rolling her eyes as the acrobat crouched beside her scowling at her in disapproval.

"Stop it Azula! She can't breathe! She's been nothing but nice to you! Why are you taunting her!" The brown-haired woman cried out with her friend's eyes now burning through her skull.

All the while Mai stood silently observing the strange scene pondering why Azula even cared.

It wasn't like Azula to give a damn about anyone but herself!

The gymnast placed her hand on the girl's shaking back while sweat began to drip down her forehead already regretting backtalking the princess.

Luckily for her Azula seemed to let it slide in favor of gauging the girl's condition.

"Where is your…breather servant?" Azula questioned to Mai's amazement while Elle peered up at her smiling in a strained manner.

"M-my room master. M-may I?" The blonde-haired girl responded shakily while peering up at her master's hardened eyes.

"Go get this medicine of yours. But afterwards…you and I are having a talk." The princess grumbled while trying to conceal her concern while watching her servant stand with her childhood friend helping her up.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle spoke while still attempting to bow before Azula while the woman stared back at her with a trace of approval in her eyes.

"Ugh! Don't speak any further until you can breathe." Azula snapped while waving her pet off while Ty Lee helped the red-faced girl walk.

"I'll walk with her Azula." Ty Lee announced while placing her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder as she pulled Elle along under her wing.

The princess said nothing in response as she stood with her palms folded behind her back while watching her little handmaid peer back at her almost longingly.

What a well-behaved pet she mused.

Even when Elle couldn't breath she still bowed before her.

"Come along now Elle." The acrobat commented while tugging the smaller girl alongside her when the handmaid lingered to stare at her friend.

It was rather adorable just how much this girl adored Azula.

But she was concerned that the princess was going too far in taking advantage of the girl's feelings.

"Y-yes Ty Lee. As you say." The blonde-haired girl mumbled obediently while the woman grinned down at her.

"You're too cute. Did you know that?" Ty Lee remarked as she peered down at the blushing girl while guiding her along underneath her armpit.

Azula observed their departure with callous golden eyes before sighing under her breathe.

She could practically feel Mai's questioning gaze all over her face.

"Just a handmaid huh?" Mai taunted in a calm voice while almost smirking at Azula's scowling face.

"Shut up Mai." The princess hissed before striding out to follow her servant to her quarters.

The markswoman began to follow as well if only because it was something to relieve her boredom.

Around twenty minutes later Ty Lee stood patiently in Elle's servant quarters while she watched the girl comically toss items about over her shoulder.

"I…thought it was here…or was it here?" Elle mumbled while her artbook fell off her bedside onto the floor.

The book flipped open on a random page that quickly caught the acrobat's astonished eye.

Her mouth hung open in awe as she blinked to find herself peering down at a simply beautiful painting of Azula!

The young girl had painted Azula walking over a bridge with the sun setting in the background!

The title seemed to be in a curious foreign written language that she had never read before.

_Azula-sama, walk._

"You…really like Azula…don't you?" Ty Lee asked in a gentle voice while kneeling to close the book while Elle peered over her shoulder smiling bashfully.

"I-I cherish Master Azula more than anything or anyone else in this life." The blonde-haired girl answered while still holding a hand over her chest.

"I can tell." The brown-haired woman spoke softly as she seated herself beside the younger girl while placing a supportive hand on her new friend's smaller back.

"I…can't find it. Those girl's must h-have taken it when they tried to steal my backpack." Elle muttered while sinking back on her beside with Ty Lee now frowning down at her.

"What girl's?" Ty Lee questioned with an edge to her usually kind voice while staring down at the petite girl.

"B-bullies in the city before Azula-sama took me in. They were teasing me and calling me panter when I was trying to take my medicine. They tried to take my pack from me…I got it back but…they must have stolen my medicine." The blonde-haired girl explained in a worried voice while holding her hands to her forehead.

The acrobat gazed down at her new friend with a colder gleam in her eyes just when the princess opened the door with Mai at her back.

She could tell that Elle was as sweet as they come.

It was just despicable to steal her medicine of all things!

The door was then quietly shut while cold golden eyes briefly danced about her servant's room.

"Well? Is the problem resolved?" Azula inquired aloofly while folding her arms over her breasts as she fixed the two girls with a stern stare.

"W-well my breathing calmed for the time being b-but…" Elle trailed off in a shameful voice while Ty Lee sat up beside her in an almost big sisterly manner.

"Some girl's stole her medicine!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while the princess stared on with her eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Is this a joke? Who in this palace would possibly be foolish enough to steal my handmaid's medicine?" The princess snorted while her childhood friend glared up at her with angered eyes.

"Not in the palace Azula! Apparently bullies in the city before you brought her back." Ty Lee stated while Azula glared down at Elle with increased aggravation in her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Azula snarled while slapping her hand over her face while Mai listened in slight amusement.

"S-sumimasen…" Elle trailed off lamely while the older girl's arm remained over her shoulder all the while Ty Lee gazed up at Azula expectantly.

"No Ty Lee. The answer is no." The princess scoffed while turning away form the other girl's angry gaze.

"She gave you a fire lily and you won't even help her retrieve her medicine?" The brown-haired woman demanded in a judgmental voice while the princess scowled down at them with narrowed eyes.

Mai turned to the younger girl with surprised eyes while noting the blonde's slight flush before gazing at Azula's stoic face.

It was just barely noticeable but to her amazement the princess was blushing!

"You expect the Princess of the Fire Nation…to go on a hunt for a peasant's medicine?" Azula asked in a prideful voice while staring down at Elle's ashamed expression.

"If you haven't noticed Azula. This…peasant probably cares about you more than anyone else in this world. It just seems like it's the least that you could do. Peasant or not…she's our friend now!" Ty Lee insisted in a protective voice while patting the sulking girl's back.

"You're turning out to be a real pain in my ass. Do you know that?" The princess scoffed while stepping forward as she towered over her servant's seated form.

"F-forgive me Master Azula…" The blonde-haired girl muttered pitifully while she sat underneath the acrobat's guarding arm.

"Azula…please. She's a real sweetheart. She thinks the world of you. That ought to earn her a place beside us." The brown-haired woman pleaded in a softer voice while embracing the smaller girl under her arm.

Azula stood silent for a moment while her eyes swept over Elle's sullen face before her gaze flickered down to the teenager's closed artbook.

At long last she sighed heavily while turning back to her handmaid with her callous eyes softening just barely.

"We need to look out for her Azula. We need to stick up for her." Ty Lee spoke sternly while Azula gazed down at her still sighing.

"Once more consider yourself fortunate…that I have taken a liking to you." The princess stated finally while her words produced a smile from the acrobat.

"So…we're going on a hunt for a handmaid's medicine now?" Mai asked in a deadpan voice while standing behind Azula as they gazed down at Ty Lee holding Elle underneath her arm.

"Not just any handmaid Mai! She's our friend!" The brown-haired woman cheered while smashing the blushing teenager into her bust.

"…Whatever." The markswoman sighed while gazing down at the younger girl with mildly softer eyes than earlier.

"I will not permit a word of this to circulate beyond closed doors. I have a reputation to maintain…" Azula declared with her hands on her hips as she peered down at Elle while a smile slowly crept back onto her cheeks.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…" Elle trailed off timidly with Ty Lee pulling her to her feet still holding her under her armpit.

"Remember Azula. She's just marginally adorable!" Ty Lee chimed while planting her palm atop Elle's head with Azula trying her hardest to glare down at the bashful girl.

"Shut up Ty Lee." The princess snorted before observing sternly as her friend moved forward with her little handmaid in tow.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began nervously as she peered up at the callous woman.

"What now?" Azula asked strictly while peering down at Elle while Ty Lee continued to smile down at the girl warmly.

Then Elle stunned Mai and even Ty Lee when she leaped from the acrobat's hold and latched onto the princess's belly.

Azula's face broke out with the twinges of an uncharacteristic blush while Elle buried her face in her upper belly.

The princess squirmed in protest while the smaller girl continued to embrace her lovingly all the while Ty Lee watched giggling in amusement.

"Servant! Release me at once!" Azula protested angrily while her two friends stifled their chuckles as she glared down at her pet.

"Azula-sama…thank you." Elle spoke up happily while staring up into Azula's reddened face.

"You…you are welcome now let me go!" The princess hissed while glaring over the girl's head at her friend's snickering faces.

"She hasn't burned yet…perhaps the girl has the power to disable Azula's bending by hug alone." Mai taunted with the barest hint of humor in her deadpan voice.

Azula just glared back at her while still trying to push the smaller girl off of her.

"Ty Lee! She's attacking me! Disable her at once!" Azula called out while her friend's giggles still floated through the air.

"Definitely more than marginally adorable…" The brown-haired woman commented with her hands on her hips.

Finally, the princess pushed the handmaid off of her while scowling down at the blushing girl with dominant golden eyes.

"Let's just get this over with…I have better things to do than chase bullies all day." The princess sighed with her arms folded over her breasts.

"Wakarimashita…" The blonde-haired girl muttered beside her master while peering up with adoration in her innocent eyes.

Azula began to stride onward with Elle following eagerly at her heels with her little backpack on her shoulders and Ty Lee to the girl's right.

Mai lagged behind in the rear all the while gazing at her leader with still taken aback eyes.

To think that Azula cared enough about this girl to go retrieve her medicine…it was just stunning.

"You're a part of the team now Elle." Ty Lee informed while placing her hand upon the shorter girl's shoulder.

The princess glanced down at the younger girl's timid face with her stern eyes reflecting her newfound possessive nature towards the girl.

"Yes…a part of Team Azula-sama." Elle agreed happily while turning to smile at all three women before peering up at her stoic master.

"Fine. Ty Lee. She can be a part of the team…" Azula spoke while shrugging as she walked alongside Elle while the petite girl beamed up at her.

All the while one thought continued to play over and over in Elle's mind.

She has finally found where she belonged.

Besides Azula-sama.


	7. The Princess's Protection

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_The Princess's Protection – Chapter Seven_

"I demand to know all about this...ailment of yours." Azula ordered while gazing down at Elle as they made their way through the city.

"Oh, I have a breathing condition. I have to take an inhaler to stabilize my breathing on a regular basis." Elle informed while her master glared down at her with irate golden eyes.

"In other words, you are feeble." The princess snorted while the blonde's shoulders slumped as she gazed down at her.

"Azula!" Ty Lee scolded while frowning with her hand on Elle's shoulder.

"Tell me servant. What happens when we retrieve your…medicine? It will run out sooner or later no? Have you given that any thought?" Azula inquired while staring down at Elle with cold eyes.

"U-um I did…I was hoping that Her Highness could replicate it somehow…" The blonde-haired girl admitted shyly while the older girl glanced down at her sternly.

"Do I look like a healer to you?" The princess asked icily while glaring ahead with her acrobat friend still frowning.

"I bet you can figure something out Azula! You're so brilliant! If anyone can replicate her medicine. It's you." The brown-haired woman praised sweetly while the markswoman sighed under her breath.

Azula noticeably swelled in confidence while walking with her lips curving into a smug smirk all the while Ty Lee smiled victoriously.

When in doubt just stroke Azula's ego!

"Azula-sama is the smartest person in the whole world! The most beautiful too!" Elle cheered happily while smiling up at her master's smirking face.

"I am rather amazing yes…" The princess agreed while scanning her fingernails smugly.

"There is no one more amazing than Her Highness." The blonde-haired girl chirped while the acrobat giggled down at her.

"Seriously Azula. I can see why she is your favorite. This girl is a total brownnoser." Mai stated dryly while Azula glared over her shoulder.

The princess's callous eyes never failed to notice when the small girl turned to her with a sudden look of curiosity in her gaze.

"What's a brownnoser Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl inquired abruptly while peering up at the three stunned taller girls.

"Seriously?" The markswoman repeated with disbelief lacing her voice.

Is this girl that naïve?

"You…don't know what a brownnoser is Elle?" Azula asked in a taken aback voice while peering down at her pet while the girl chewed on her lip.

"No. I've spent most of my life isolated from the world in the family estate. I don't know much about the world other than what I've read in books inside our library…I haven't had much social interaction with anyone besides my brother." Elle explained while gazing up at the three women with innocent amber eyes.

"I told you that we have to look out for her." Ty Lee remarked while patting Elle's back as the girl blushed up at her taller form.

"A brownnoser is someone who spends the bulk of their time with their face buried in someone else's ass." Mai stated in a deadpan voice while her two friends sweatdropped as she gazed down at Elle's thoughtful face.

"Mai…" The princess warned in an icy voice while her friend gazed back with teasing eyes.

"But I-I haven't had my face in Azula-sama's…bottom." The blonde-haired girl protested naively while a blush developed on her cheeks just as all three girls stared down at her in unison.

Even Azula's mouth was agape in surprise while Ty Lee now peered down at Elle with her face overtaking a literal shade of pink.

"Wow. You sure are a sheltered child, aren't you?" The brown-haired woman commented while gazing over in amusement at the princess's stoic face.

"Servant. Pay no mind to Mai. She's just miserable because her fiancé ditched her." Azula taunted while staring down at Elle as the girl nodded faithfully.

"As you say Azula-sama…always as you say." Elle agreed warmly while Azula gazed down at her in gratification.

"I bet if Azula pulled her pants down right now…you'd pucker up upon command." The markswoman teased playfully while her two friends turned to glare at her.

"That's a bit mean Mai." Ty Lee spoke in an almost big sisterly manner while frowning at her glum comrade.

"Azula-sama saved me from a cold alleyway. I am forever grateful for her mercy. As her sworn servant I will always obey her. No matter the order." The blonde-haired girl chimed innocently while her words produced an uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Good girl. It pleases me to know that you would kiss my ass if I ordered you to do so." The princess purred while patting the smiling blonde's head while her friends coughed nervously.

"She…just proved my point." Mai muttered while gazing down at Elle with a slight bit of amusement in her eyes.

"…W-well you do have a beautiful backside master…it's a very lovely bottom." Elle stammered while peering up at the woman's smug face with worshipful eyes.

"You were right Ty Lee…she is adorable." Azula announced as she turned to her blushing friend with her palm still resting in the small girl's hair.

"…Well like I said Azula. With devotion like that you really should try to look out for her." Ty Lee stated while smiling awkwardly down at Elle's beaming face.

"Hm. Indeed." The princess agreed while patting the girl's little head once more before placing her fist back against her hip.

"So…where exactly are these bullies?" The markswoman asked while gazing down at the blonde's naïve face.

"Oh! They were frequenting a coffee shop the last I saw them. I was thinking we might check there." The blonde-haired girl answered while the three-women exchanged comical glances.

"Tell me servant. How's that pacifism working out for you now?" Azula purred while glancing down at Elle while the girl smiled all the while.

"…You have got to be joking. You're a pacifist and you're friends with Azula?" Mai questioned dryly while even Ty Lee blinked in astonishment.

"It's a good thing that we're here to look out for our little pacifist." The brown-haired woman stated while patting the teenager's shoulder with her leader snorted snidely in agreement.

"It's working out quite well for me. I've made friends with three powerful noble girls'…one being Her Highness herself. I've never been the sort to start trouble. I just go with the flow! And here I have flowed." Elle declared to the amusement of Ty Lee while peering up at Azula with the woman glaring down at her in response.

"She's got a point actually." The markswoman stated while the princess folded her arms over her breasts gazing down at the handmaid.

"Here you have flowed. And you can just as easily flow back into that alleyway." The princess informed strictly while the small blonde padded alongside her.

"Azula…you shouldn't get mad at her when you are the one who asked it to begin with." Ty Lee commented while grinning down at their petite new friend.

"I'll do as I please thank you very much Ty Lee." Azula scoffed while Elle peered up at her with a finger on her lip.

"Do…you need another hug Master Azula?" Elle requested tenderly while Azula stiffened much to her friends shared amusement.

"No. No, I do not." The princess replied sternly while glaring down at the younger girl's beaming face.

The girl was cute…that much she will admit.

"I think she does." Mai stated while paying Azula's icy glare little mind while watching in amusement as Elle drifted closer to the princess's side.

"Servant! Don't you even…I told you that I don't need a hug!" Azula protested as she tensed when Elle leaped onto her belly once more.

The two noble girls stared on in puzzlement while the blonde embraced their princess around her midsection.

"From now on whenever you're angry I'm going to give you a hug!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she nuzzled the princess's taut stomach while pressing her face into the squirming woman's robed flesh.

"No! No. You will not! Now detach from my stomach at once!" The princess growled out while folding her arms as she fixed her grudgingly adorable pet with a glare.

"Aww! She's really sweet Azula." The brown-haired woman exclaimed while smiling over at the two while her friend rolled her eyes in response.

"Even if you look like you're going to set someone on fire! I'll hug you each and every time Master Azula!" Elle cheered out joyously as she detached from her master's side while peering up at her scowling face with a bright smile.

Azula turned away while her eyes pierced Mai's skull as the gloomy noble snickered with a hand over her mouth.

"You do that servant and you just might find that you're the one I set on fire." The princess declared coldly while staring down at her pet while the girl bounced alongside her.

"You know I really like her Azula!" Ty Lee announced while placing her arm over Elle's shoulders once more while the shorter girl smiled shyly up at her.

"I thought you might. Now let's…just get to this accursed coffee shop." Azula sighed while brushing her hair from her eyes with a lazy finger.

To think that she was actually tracking bullies for her handmaid…

There was no way that her father could ever be allowed to hear of this.

Luckily for her, he is far too busy to be concerned with such trivial affairs.

It wasn't too long before the three women stood at the top of a staircase with their younger companion while the princess tapped her boot impatiently as she watched Elle peer down over the rails.

"They're actually here. They really are as preppy as I thought they were." Elle stated while she glanced up at Azula's callous face.

True enough there were two Fire Nation girls seated at a table chatting with one another in the multi-leveled balcony of the picnic table area outside of the café.

"I almost feel sorry for them. But not really." Ty Lee spoke while she stared down at the two-snickering girl's with angered brown-gray eyes.

"These two are the ones? Very well my servant. In recognition of your admirable loyalty I will mercilessly punish them. Wait here." Azula announced while striding forward with her hands clasped behind her back and menace in her step.

Her two-childhood friends visibly shivered only to gaze on in confusion when the servant girl pulled on the princess's arm to stop her.

"Oh no! I don't want you to hurt them Azula-sama. Now that you've tracked them for me. I will negotiate this matter peacefully." The blonde-haired girl insisted while the woman gazed down at her with her face scrunched up in mockery.

"You can't be serious." The princess snorted with her hands on her shapely hips while they watched the girl shake her head.

"Mhm! I don't want to see them get hurt. I may not like them…and they may have bullied me but I still wish them well. Please wait here while I politely request for them to return my medicine." Elle explained while smiling gently as she turned to walk away with her backpack on her shoulders.

The three girls exchanged a baffled glance with the acrobat being the most understanding of the three.

But even Ty Lee was finding that Elle was more compassionate than she.

"See what I mean Azula? She's a really sweet girl…a bit clueless but sweet. She would be lost without us to look after her." The brown-haired woman spoke while turning to the princess as she scowled after the blonde's marching form.

"On that I agree with you. Well…let's take a seat and order a coffee. I am certain that the girl has it all under control." Azula scoffed as they strode down the steps while she observed her young admirer approach the girl's table.

The three women seated themselves on the overlooking balcony while they watched the petite blonde naively stride across the distance of the café.

While even waving kindly at the two girls!

The two girls were now noticing their victim approaching as they exchanged a glance while smirking in a manner that was eerily like the sadistic princess.

Only…on a much smaller and pettier level.

Ty Lee sighed while she sat beside Azula as she gazed at her friend observing the situation with unconcealed amusement in her eyes.

The stupid girls couldn't even see Azula on the upper balcony from where they were seated.

"Look who it is Irri." The first girl mocked after noticing the small blonde walking towards their table.

The taller of the two girls turned to stare at the approaching blonde with cruel intent in her gaze.

"Hello there. We ran into each other a few days ago. I have reason to believe that you took something of mine." The blonde-haired girl greeted with a bafflingly polite voice while the princess tried to stifle her own laughter.

Even the usual apathetic Mai seemed to find the girl's absurdly courteous manner of handling a dispute rather comical.

"Oh, look new clothes! You must have taken up pan handling! I can just see your sign now. Will give blowjobs for a coin." Irri taunted while gazing up at Elle's still smiling face.

"Yeah! Who did you blow?" Arra sneered while both girls sat unaware that Azula was gazing down at them with predatory eyes.

'Those girls are so dead…' Ty Lee thought while folding her arms over her bust while she gazed at the princess's waning smile.

"Huh…who did I blow? Look…I can see that there has been a misunderstanding. If I did anything to offend either of you. I now offer you my apology." Elle spoke while her new friends gazed over at her back in disbelief.

'Why is she apologizing to them!' Azula pondered with her eyes narrowing in increased aggravation while her friends watched her ire boil over slowly.

"You apologize?" The dark-haired girl questioned while gazing up at the nodding blonde.

"Mhm! I don't know what I did to anger you so terribly but I am willing to take responsibility for my actions." The blonde-haired girl explained while the princess stared on furrowing her brows in disgust.

The two girls glanced at one another while the shorter girl shifted on her feet still smiling.

"With that out of the way. May I please have my medicine back now?" Elle pondered as she held out her hand for Irri to give it back.

The dark-haired girl began to smile in a manner that was clearly deceptive to the three noble women.

Yet Elle continued to smile genuinely seemingly unaware.

The three looked up from their table as a waitress dashed forward to greet the reclining princess.

"H-how may I serve you-" Lei trailed off when the woman raised her hand to signal silence.

It was a rude gesture to be certain.

But when Princess Azula signaled that she wanted silence. One had best obey.

If they sought to keep breathing that is.

"Do not announce my presence. If you do…I will be certain that you lose your job." Azula stated icily while Ty Lee gazed down at the bowing waitress with sympathetic eyes.

The poor girl could only nod in a terrified manner uncertain if she was even allowed to speak.

"With that out of the way…we would like three lattes." The princess commanded curtly while leaning back in her seat.

"Y-yes. I will bring those back right away…" The waitress assured before turning to spring inside of the cafe.

"I hate lattes." Mai muttered glumly with Ty Lee gazing at her in amusement while the princess quietly scoffed.

"You hate everything." Azula remarked while turning back to her young handmaid's situation down below.

"Well that fixes everything. Of course, I'll give it back." Irri commented as she smiled at Elle's relieved face.

Up on the balcony Ty Lee's lips curved into a pissed off frown as she turned to Azula's emotionless face watching the scene carefully.

'What a cruel bitch…but still…I have no right to judge…given that I am sitting with Azula.' The acrobat thought while staring down below as the girl arose from her seat.

"That's great to hear! Clearly this was all a misunderstanding." Elle stated while peering up at the taller girl's smiling face.

"Is…she really that naïve?" Mai muttered quietly while turning to Azula as their drinks were set down before them by the fearful waitress.

"It would seem so." Azula replied with her lips curling into a frown while the waitress knelt on the floor before her.

As Lei bowed before the woman's pointed boots, she could only hope that the difficult young woman has been pleased with her service.

Ty Lee was the only one of the three that glanced down at the poor girl in pity before gazing back downward to the scene below.

Her brown-gray eyes watched with a protective gleam as the Fire Nation girl approached Elle's much shorter frame.

"Yeah. A misunderstanding. We weren't really trying to set your hair on fire. We just got a bit carried away!" Arra remarked with a feigned apologetic smile while trying to stifle her laughter.

As soon as Azula heard those words she glared down at Elle's back with heavy annoyance permeating her stare.

Even Ty Lee. Easily the most compassionate of the three of them was glaring down at the two girl's no longer caring if they died.

'Why would she even care if I hurt them? This is ridiculous!' The princess thought while staring down at her young handmaid with clear bewilderment in her eyes.

She just didn't understand it…and as a prodigy who excelled at almost anything, she put her mind to.

It truly got on her nerves when she couldn't understand something or someone.

Perhaps…that was why she was finding herself becoming fond of her servant.

Elle…was an enigma.

"The past is the past. Perhaps we can be friends now?" The blonde-haired girl asked with her hand extended with the taller girl stepping over her.

The three highborn women exchanged a baffled glance with clearly even the acrobat failing to comprehend why the girl would even consider being friends with someone who tried to set her hair on fire.

"Right…let's be friends. Shake on it with me." The dark-haired girl informed while holding her hand out before the shorter girl.

At this moment Azula groaned while holding her right hand over her face as she ground her teeth together in ever rising aggravation.

"That sounds great. My name is Elle!" Elle chimed while staring up at Irri's smiling face as she reached out to shake her hand.

What came soon after had been expected by all on Team Azula yet infuriating to them all the same.

A slapping sound resonated through the air while Elle soared to the stone flooring with a new bruise on her cheek.

The princess stared down at the small blonde's crumpled form while trying to suppress the grating sense of anger upon seeing her admirer struck in the face.

Ty Lee had already stood up from her seat with her fists clenched while Mai gazed up at her with curious tawny eyes.

It took a great deal to piss off the acrobat.

But those two girls managed to do it.

"Sit down Ty Lee. She has it all under control." Azula commented wryly while gazing up at Ty Lee's outraged face.

"Azula…how can you even say that?" Ty Lee demanded while staring back at her friend with disgust in her eyes.

"She's the one who wanted to settle this peacefully. This is what her foolish pacifism will get her. It's naïve and pathetic." The princess spoke while staring up at the acrobat's scowling lips before all three of them peered back below.

The Fire Nation girl cruelly removed the blonde's backpack from her shoulders all the while snickering with her fellow bully.

"You are even dumber than I thought you were! Why would I ever want to be friends with you! Thanks for bringing the backpack to me though! What sort of moron brings back what I was trying to take in the first place? Idiot." Irri sneered while gazing down at Elle while the younger girl held a hand to her cheek as she sat up slowly.

"I see. I…suppose we have not progressed forward but instead moved backwards." Elle announced while staring up at Irri's mean face with a downcast look in her eyes.

"You see? Brilliant deduction genius! It wasn't a mistake that I took your little breather. I knew that you'd be stupid enough to come running back for it." The dark-haired girl taunted while leaning over the kneeling teenager's marred face.

"Please give me my stuff back. Or…I will have to call my friends over." The blonde-haired girl insisted as she gazed up at the two-laughing girls.

"You have friends? I doubt it." Arra snorted while gazing down at Elle with a smirk on her lips.

"What friend might that be? The unscrupulous looking man that tried to hire you as a prostitute?" The dark-haired girl questioned while unzipping the girl's bag with a cruel grin on her lips.

Azula sat unflinching while sensing her two friends staring at her in a questioning manner.

Ty Lee's brown-gray eyes narrowed as she scowled down at Azula trying to resist the urge to puke.

"You know what's even more pathetic." The acrobat began quietly while turning to stare at the princess's callous face.

"What Ty Lee?" The princess sighed while pondering what her problem is lately.

"If you had seen this passing by a week ago you would have laughed with them…applauded them even. Maybe even joined in. I can't help but ponder if the only reason you care is because you like how she strokes your ego." Ty Lee declared in a furious voice while mustering up the nerve to glare down at Azula's shocked face.

A bead of sweat dripped down Mai's cheek as she turned to Azula's displeased countenance.

Azula glared up at Ty Lee with narrowed golden eyes that shone with fury over being back talked twice in one day.

"You forget your place Ty Lee." The princess warned icily while gazing between her handmaid's bruised cheek and her childhood friends judging eyes.

"No. I don't. You're in charge. But I question if you were deserving of that fire lily." The acrobat stated while meeting livid golden eyes.

A unanimous flinch was felt by both Mai and the poor waitress entrapped in the midst of their argument.

It would generally be considered suicidal to tell Princess Azula that she was not worth the flower gifted to her from a peasant girl.

And Ty Lee just did.

"You dare…claim that I am not worth a peasant's flower?" Azula pondered in a tone devoid of her usual casualness that she used with Ty Lee.

"Azula…you're the strongest person I know…you're beyond beautiful and you're a genius to boot. But not all relationships are founded on fear. Some…believe it or not…are forged by compassion." Ty Lee explained while leaning on the table as she met her angered friends stare.

The tension continued to build up between the two with Azula only calmly marginally over the compliments to her looks and skill.

"What's gotten into you lately Ty Lee?" The princess inquired in a more leveled voice while frowning up at her childhood friend.

"I feel like our friendship is slipping. And I don't think you care." The acrobat admitted while folding her arms over her bust while the regal woman peered up with taken aback eyes.

Before Azula could even mouth a response, her attention was regained by the conflict down below.

She began to feel a growing sense of anger to see the stupid girl bending over to intimidate her admirer.

"N-no. Not him. I have three friends. Older girls. And my best friend…she's a firebender!" Elle retorted as she stood up shakily to meet the cruel girl's gaze.

The girl's declaration came across as a shock to the three noblewomen.

Azula gazed down at Elle with puzzlement in her eyes while sensing Ty Lee's stare of disapproval.

She turned to meet her friends gaze while sighing heavily with her annoyance nearing its peak.

"Ah. We had it backwards Irri. She took up rugmunching for coin." The first girl laughed loudly with her words flowing freely through the air high up into the three noblewomen's ears.

The princess's blood began to boil when she heard the remark that directly insulted her womanhood.

A snort of amusement resonated from Mai that was silenced speedily with a spin of her head.

Her eyes pierced the markswoman's skull and even the acrobat fell into a nervous silence.

"So what? I am a firebender. Now why don't you go eat some carpet…or whatever it is that you do." Irri called out while holding the girl's backpack out of reach.

Azula set her latte down scowling all the while having long since decided to brutally torture the girls.

This was beginning to get embarrassing watching this pathetic display.

"Eat carpet? Why would I ever eat carpet?" The blonde-haired girl asked naively while both girls blinked in disbelief before their roaring laughter once more echoed throughout the balcony.

The princess held a hand to her face while groaning under her breath while the gloomy noblewoman did the same.

The two exchanged a shared incredulous look before turning to the acrobat's still furious face.

'Just how naïve…is this girl?' Azula thought while placing an arm on her chair before sighing heavily.

"Oh wow! You really take stupid to a whole new level, don't you? You know…I bet. That anyone you think is your friend…is just using you. Your face screams easy prey. I would know." The dark-haired girl informed while smirking down at the shorter girl as she began trying to retake her pack.

The princess continued to gaze back at the acrobat whose brown-gray eyes never ceased conveying an unspoken judgement.

Her lips curved into an even deeper scowl understanding quite clearly that Ty Lee was silently accusing her of stringing the girl along.

'Ty Lee has some nerve! I have treated this girl quite graciously!' Azula thought while exhaling a puff of flame through her nostrils.

"That is not true! Now please give me my stuff back!" Elle exclaimed while making a swipe for the bag only for it to rise out of reach.

"Come on you can do it half-pint! Just a little further! Ooh you almost made it!" Irri taunted while laughing over Elle as the girl stumbled forward pitifully.

The princess tapped the tabletop while meeting her friends angered stare before sighing as if it was a big inconvenience for her to have to stand.

"Please give it back!" The blonde-haired girl repeated with the bag being held out of reach just as the second girl walked up behind her friend.

"Would you look at that…a little jewelry chest… " Arra trailed off while whistling over her friends' shoulder as they both taunted Elle.

"D-don't you touch that. That belonged to my mother!" Elle shouted with the first signs of anger in her voice.

"You want it? Then jump higher panter! Maybe if you jump high enough, you'll be able to make a grab for your precious medicine as well. But you're going to have to work hard for it!" The dark-haired girl yelled out while her friend dangled the inhaler above the petite girl's head.

The two girls stood above the small blonde, one with the backpack and its contents in hand.

And the other cruelly draping the medicine over her head just as her fingers failed to grasp it every time.

"I-I'll get my medicine back…and my backpack back. The only difference will be the shape in which you walk away from here. If you give both to me now…we can still resolve this peaceably." The blonde-haired girl attempted to reason while Azula rolled her eyes from far above.

"Really? You're going to beat us up? You can't even jump without panting!" Arra hollered while swiping the inhaler out of Elle's reach just as the teenage fell down holding her chest.

"What's this? Is this a diary?" Irri questioned mockingly while carelessly flipping the book open.

"T-that's none of your b-business…p-put it down!" Elle stammered as she stood up shakily while holding her chest as she continued to wheeze.

Azula finally stood up from her seat alongside Mai as they two glanced at one another before following after Ty Lee who had already began storming down the steps.

"Ooh that condition is hitting you hard. I suppose you can't make the jump! How sad." The first girl spoke while smiling when the blonde knelt rasping for air.

"P-please give it to me. I am having t-trouble-" The blonde-haired girl trailed off before she began coughing painfully yet the two bullies paid her no mind.

"Is this an entire diary about Princess Azula? Listen to this Arra! I bet the princess would love this one. The princess's hair flows like silk…and she smells like cinnamon." The dark-haired girl stated in a sneer as she flipped through the book with her friend leaning over the gasping girl.

"I…can't breathe." Elle managed to rasp out while Arra continued to mercilessly hold her medicine above her head.

The moment the small blonde collapsed while wheezing for air was the moment that Azula narrowed her eyes while feeling a baffling sensation of anger overcome her.

Oddly enough…

It wasn't just because the brat's mocked her indirectly.

Elle was weak…the girl was a peasant…and yet she liked her.

On some level…she genuinely liked Elle.

And somehow, she found her anger over Elle's humiliation was greater than the indirect insults to her own person.

Lei had long since stood as she watched the scene unfold from above while shaking her head as she watched the princess and her friends leap down to discipline the girl's.

The two bullies had never even realized that Princess Azula had been watching them bully her apparent friend the entire time.

"Come on rasper! I even bent over to make it easier for you." Arra exclaimed while staring down at Elle's white face as she squatted over her.

"Ha! You even wrote poetry about the princess!? Perhaps I'll mail it to her?" Irri snorted just as Azula pounced on her from the rear.

Her eyes widened when her arm was savagely twisted behind her back by a powerful and skilled hand.

"No need. I am right here." Azula purred icily into the now terrified bullies' neck while swiftly retrieving her admirer's little diary.

The bully also found herself standing at point blank with one of Mai's blades pressed into her neck.

And the blonde's backpack hung from the gloomy noble's free hand.

"We've been watching the entire time." Mai informed curtly while Irri turned her head in puzzlement as she gulped now sweating in terror.

A savage cracking noise resonated through the air while Arra soared before landing painfully against the stone wall of the café.

The girl slumped over with a split lip while Ty Lee landed nimbly over Elle with her inhaler in hand.

"These girls are not pink. Not pink at all." Ty Lee growled out with her friends gazing at her through the corner of their eyes surprised by her anger.

Judging by the tooth that landed beside Arra the acrobat hit her hard.

Very hard.

"You should have just given it back when you had the chance. But at this point…it's too late." The princess spoke while glaring a hole through the back of the trembling girl's skull.

"Y-Your Highness I can assure you that I meant no p-personal insult to you! I-I was just speaking in general!" The dark-haired girl stammered while both women gazed at her with pitiless eyes.

The acrobat knelt over the rasping girl who met her gaze with grateful amber eyes while her brown-gray eyes softened as she began to gently rub the younger girl's back.

"Here Elle. We're your friends. We really are. Right Azula?" The brown-haired woman inquired strategically while handing the girl her inhaler before glancing up to meet her friends cold gaze.

Azula met Ty Lee's eyes before turning to glance down to meet Elle's gaze whilst the girl tried to smile up at her despite her labored breathing.

She had already more or less told the peasant girl that they were friend's in private…

With her mind made up she returned her piercing gaze to peer into the foolish bully's terrified eyes.

"Yes Ty Lee. She is my friend." Azula announced callously with her words jarring a beaming smile onto her servant's lips.

"There. You heard it from Azula herself. Now breathe…slowly." Ty Lee cooed out warmly in a sisterly voice while watching in concern as Elle began to breathe into it as if her life was on the line.

"I-I…didn't know t-that she was in your party p-princess." Irri insisted before crying out in agony just when Azula bent her arm once more at a horrific angle.

"As if that changes a thing." The markswoman snorted while lowering her blade before turning to glance down at their apparent new companion.

It didn't shock her to see that Ty Lee cared about the girl.

No.

What did astonish her is seeing that Azula cared.

This girl…Elle…somehow, she managed to win over Azula's cold heart.

And that, is no small feat.

Truth be told she was a good deal pissed as well.

The girl was rather sweet…even if she was painfully naïve…and had a tendency to kiss Azula's ass.

"Allow me to explain the gravity of your situation. This young girl is my personal servant…and also my friend. In order to perform the work, I assign her…she needs her…breather. Your actions have directly impacted me personally. I, Princess Azula have been forced to track you two fool's down in order to receive optimum service from my servant." The princess explained with her eyes narrowing into a truly imposing death glare.

Elle peered up at Azula's back with a widening smile as she continued to rasp with her choking slowly dying down while Ty Lee peered down with a tender look in her eyes.

Irri's screech filled the café while Vana stared down from above shuddering when the girl sunk onto her knees with a broken arm.

"I was going to punish you from the start. But my naïve little servant pleaded for me not to harm you. She requested to handle the matter peacefully…" Azula spoke while turning to stare down at Elle with icy eyes while the petite girl trembled under her stare.

"S-sumimasen-" The blonde-haired girl squeaked only to cough once more while the princess rolled her eyes down at her.

"Ugh. At least wait until you can breathe before you start kissing Azula's ass." Mai stated while leaning over the girl while Ty Lee sweatdropped down at Elle's blushing face.

"Mai has a point Elle. Azula can wait." Ty Lee assured as she smiled gently down at Elle while the girl nodded obediently.

"And well…we all saw how that turned out didn't we?" The princess concluded while looming over the cowering girl with her merciless golden eyes never leaving Irri's face.

The dark-haired girl swallowed in pure terror as she sunk onto her knees gazing at the woman's pointed boots.

All the while recalling the girl's words.

_I have three friends. Older girls. And my best friend…she's a firebender!_

Only now did she realize just how horrible they've messed up.

'How did that pathetic girl ever befriend Princess Azula!' The bully thought with her eyes agape in surmounting fear.

"Y-your Highness…what are you g-going to do to me?" Irri inquired while staring up at the princess's utterly wrathful countenance.

"That's a stupid question. Don't you think? You damaged what belongs to me. It's not your place to hit my servant." Azula answered in a terrifying voice before ruthlessly kicking Irri in the face.

The others watched without pity as the girl soared onto her ass with a brutal welt now adorning her cheek.

It did not escape Mai's notice how peculiar it was that Azula chose to bruise the girl in the same location that she bruised Elle.

"P-please f-forgive me p-princess. Mercy!" The dark-haired girl begged while the princess regally strode forward with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Her words amount to less than hippo cow shit!" Ty Lee shouted from where she knelt by Elle while the girl peered up at her with calmer eyes than before.

The other two women glanced over their shoulder at the two before Azula continued to walk forward with noticeable anger in her step.

"Mercy? You want mercy from me? How strange…just moments ago you seemed content to watch my servant suffocate." The princess remarked before cruelly stomping down on the girl's throat while she towered above her with her intimidating gaze causing the bully to whimper pitifully.

"W-we w-were going…to g-give it back!" Irri stuttered out with her entire body quivering in terror so great that her hands became pale and clammy.

There was a moment of tense silence in which Azula closed her eyes chuckling softly with her friends peering back at her quietly.

Then her eyes abruptly snapped open while she glared down at the hysterical girl with a monstrous death stare.

"Now that…is hippo cow shit." Azula snarled before brutally stomping on the girl's face all the while savoring the piercing scream of pain that her victim emitted.

Even the acrobat couldn't help but flinch after witnessing the merciless stomp.

'Wow. They pissed Azula off a lot more than I thought. But still…they deserve it for what they tried to do to Elle.' Ty Lee thought as she observed with a grimace while Azula loomed over the girl with her fists clenched at her sides.

"You were so confident when you were tormenting my servant. Here's a piece of advice for you peasant. I suggest you listen well." The princess purred in a dangerous voice while staring down at the now crying girl.

The blonde-haired girl's breathing finally began to stabilize while she sat back beside the acrobat who was still gazing down at her in concern.

"Are you okay now?" The acrobat pondered gently while Mai stood over them also gazing down in slight concern.

"M-mostly." The blonde-haired girl answered in a soft voice while releasing a few more slight coughs.

Though she knew she needed to act fast if there was any hope of convincing her master to spare their lives.

"Don't lay a hand on my mousy little servant…unless you are prepared to handle her master. I am her master." Azula declared in a possessive voice while bending down to grasp the paralyzed girl by her shirt.

By this point Lei stood with her co-workers and the mutually terrified owners of the café.

The owner had expressed a grievance over the princess possibly beating a girl to death on his business grounds.

He had even demanded that she go request the princess to take it elsewhere!

Needless to say, one can guess that she told him to kiss her ass.

Elle listened with widened eyes all the while both women glanced down at her oddly never missing that she blushed over Azula publicly declaring her as hers.

'There is no doubt about it! I belong to Azula-sama. This…this is truly where I belong!' The blonde-haired girl thought while leaning back with admiration in her eyes as she gazed upon the woman's tall visage.

"I-I understand Y-Your Highness!" Irri screamed out while pitifully shaking with a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I am bigger than her. Stronger than her. And much, much more ruthless than her. I do not fall so easily as a young girl with a lung condition." The princess announced while she held the defeated girl before her face with her merciless stare ever piercing the girl's soul.

Both Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a mutually understanding glance before gazing down at the young girl seated before them.

Not only did they notice that Azula cared about Elle, and vice versa.

It also did not escape their notice that the princess was beginning to act dangerously possessive of her admirer.

"You foolishly spurned the servant's mercy. Now her master is here. That mercy is long lost to you…and now you are under her master's judgement." Azula concluded before coldly hurtling Irri across the length of the balcony.

The long-defeated girl slammed into her companion against the wall from where they now lay side by side with Arra slowly awakening with a pained groan.

Her jaw throbbed horribly and a bit of blood was dripping down her lip.

Then she spun around to face Irri's brutalized visage in surmounting dread before paling as she turned once more to find herself gazing up at Princess Azula in the flesh.

The two girls could only cower with their bravery long since reduced to ashes in the wake of Azula's fury.

"Azula…you shouldn't do this on the café grounds…you're terrifying the employees. They didn't do anything wrong. The waitress obeyed your request…and she was nice. Can…we take this elsewhere?" Ty Lee pondered as she gazed at the princess's tall back while the woman turned to glance at them with icy eyes.

The acrobat's words did little to calm the two terrified girls.

In fact, it seemed to only rend them into a further state of panic.

Mai couldn't help but gaze back at Ty Lee still somewhat taken aback by her anger.

Usually she would be the first to plea Azula to show mercy…

"S-she was with…the p-princess?" Arra asked in a butchered voice while nursing her injured jaw as she gazed at Irri's sobbing face.

Though in post haste she realized it was a stupid question.

"Worry not Ty Lee. They'll going straight to the black cells. But first…I would like two hot coffees." The princess called out while turning around with her eyes peering upward at the wary employees.

"T-two coffees p-princess?" Lei repeated in a clearly intimidated voice while shivering under the woman's icy gaze.

"Two hot coffees…" Azula purred in a lethal voice that sent shudders down the spines of all before turning her gaze to her recovering handmaid.

"Why do I get the feeling…that we aren't drinking that coffee?" Mai sighed before taking a seat beside the other two.

"Servant." The princess commented curtly while paying the acrobat's chiding gaze little mind.

"She has a name Azula…please try to use it." The brown-haired woman stated with her controlling friend gazing at her briefly before turning back to the small blonde.

And sure, enough despite Ty Lee trying to get her to remain seated the girl was already attempting to rise to bow before Azula.

The girl's eagerness to serve seemed to be a trait that Azula adored.

If her slight smile that she was now casting in Elle's direction was any indication.

"Master?" Elle responded as she speedily bowed at the waist before Azula while the woman smiled down at her in approval.

"Azula…please don't make her kneel right now." Ty Lee sighed yet even so she still smiled at Elle's bashful face.

The girl was truly adorable.

And somehow…she realized that Azula thought much the same.

The princess held a hand to her chin as if considering a matter of great importance.

What that matter was…one could only guess.

"Elle…." Azula remarked while peering down at the young girl with an imposing gaze.

She couldn't help but muse that she savored the way her little admirer's name rolled on her tongue.

It sounded…pure.

The two women glanced down at Elle further taken aback by Azula amending her speech to factor in the girl's name.

'That's something. It's a start at least.' The brown-haired woman thought while gazing at the small blonde as she remained bowing at the hip.

The teenager's head was bent in reverence to the princess all the while a peaceful smile of belonging formed upon her lips after hearing the woman speak her name.

"T-that's the first time you've said my name!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while she listened to the sound of the princess's boots striding forward.

"That is your name is it not?" The princess purred before coming to a stop over the bowing girl while ignoring the acrobat's scrutinizing stare.

"That's the first time you've called her by name?" Ty Lee asked while folding her arms in judgement yet her words were naturally ignored.

"It is. How…may I serve you Master Azula?" Elle questioned while Azula peered down at her noticing that she was still clutching her chest.

"You may stand." Azula informed while waving her hand as if she was permitting a great kindness whilst her friends rolled their eyes.

The blonde-haired girl straightened with her head coming up to the princess's upper belly while she craned her neck to peer up at her divine love interest.

"Y-yes. Stand…" The blonde-haired girl answered before coughing slightly while the woman continued to stare down at her.

"Are you alright now?" The princess inquired to the amazement of her team while staring down at the girl with her brows furrowed.

"Um…provided…I avoid strenuous physical activity for a few hours…probably…. I…apologize…" Elle mumbled while peering down at her feet while golden eyes swept over her face.

The two bullies could only sit there and feel their despair rise even further.

Just by being forced to witness the princess's interactions it was evident that they hurt someone that she cared about.

"That's no big deal…right Azula?" The brown-haired woman spoke softly while staring up at her friend's stern countenance while she continued to peer down at Elle.

"You've done good work thus far. You're the first servant that is able to properly remove the cherry pits. I will permit this." Azula declared while tilting her head to gaze down at the girl's brightening face.

"I think I get why Azula likes her so much." Mai muttered while observing the interaction with Ty Lee turning to her frowning.

"Don't call her a brownnoser again Mai. She's not a brownnoser." Ty Lee replied as she turned to the other woman surprised to see her nod in agreement.

"I thought she was at first. But now I see that her desire to please Azula is genuine. It's the little details with Azula…and this girl is probably the only person capable of memorizing every order." The markswoman explained while they turned to the teenager in question.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with another minor cough just as a long finger slid underneath her chin.

Her face was raised upward and then comically tilted to the left followed by slightly to the right.

"When we return you will be seeing a healer. Both for your face and…your condition." The princess spoke with her lips curled into a frown while the small girl nodded obediently.

And now an even greater smile had emerged upon the innocent girl's lips.

"Wow…Azula's-" The brown-haired woman began only to be silenced by her gloomy friends' hand.

"Dunce. Don't draw attention to it." The markswoman whispered before releasing her hand with the acrobat looking somewhat abashed.

"Yes Azula-sama…as you say." Elle agreed before performing a half bow with Azula's strict gaze supervising in recognition of her loyalty.

"Good girl. That's what I like to hear. Now listen closely. This is the part where I scold you." Azula stated while removing her hand from the girl's chin to place it on her hip.

"Azula!" Ty Lee yelled out with disbelief in her eyes while her friend glanced over her shoulder warning her to be silent.

She just sank back in her seat while folding her arms angrily.

"Y-yes princess…" The blonde-haired girl murmured with a noticeably deflated demeanor.

"How can you be so soft hearted as to care what happens to someone who tried to set your hair on fire? You put on your little show in some futile effort to convey these two-little fool's in a positive light. All to convince me…to show mercy. And look what it got you. Tell me…would you have been hit if you had deferred to my will?" The princess demanded icily with her words causing her young servant to shake.

"No. N-no master I…would have not." Elle responded before coughing mildly once more while Azula's sharp gaze paid close attention to her cough.

"Would you be coughing now had you yielded to my will?" Azula questioned meticulously while folding her arms over her breasts.

"N-no." The blonde-haired girl answered lamely while shifting on her feet as she began to feel like a puppy being disciplined by her owner.

Given how the princess had already announced that she was her pet…the comparison was quite apt.

"You never once even tried to hit them. They dangled your belongings above your head while you hopped about like a tiger monkey." The princess scolded while still scowling down at the petite girl shrinking under her stare.

"Azula…that's not very fair. If she would have tried to fight them the result would have been the same." The brown-haired woman protested while she shook her head as she gazed at her leader's back.

Elle had fallen into silence with her eyes remaining fixated upon the older female's boots.

Her tongue had long since failed her.

"Even if they were taller…stronger…and even if they were benders. You should have stopped begging them…and fought back. Even if the result was obvious…never beg those that are beneath you." Azula instructed while glancing down at Elle when she raised her little eyes upward.

The others on Team Azula were stricken into astonishment to see Azula not only show a margin of kindness.

But to hear her compliment Elle not once, but twice!

The small blonde could only stare up at her protector of sorts with her mouth hanging open in awe.

"I have graciously taken you under my wing. If you haven't noticed I am rather fond of you. You do not have to beg such gutter trash any longer. All you have to do is serve me. If anyone is giving you a problem just come to me. And I will handle it." The princess assured with her lips curving into a composed smile while placing her palm on the girl's head.

Now the princess's childhood friends were truly stricken into silence.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl giggled underneath the woman's palm while peering up at her with devoted amber eyes.

"I told you this before but I will repeat it. If anyone should be so foolish as to mar what belongs to me…I will destroy them. Without hesitation." Azula stated while removing her palm from Elle's head as she peered down at her with fond golden eyes.

Mai sat there sighing while turning her apathetic eyes to the two terrorized bullies while musing that the idiots must be regretting the day that they ever even met Elle.

"Yes! I belong to Her Highness!" Elle cheered while Azula's lips curved into a pleased smile before turning to gaze across the balcony.

"That you do. Now listen well my servant. There are three kindnesses that I very rarely grace…well anyone with." The princess spoke as she set her hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"Three kindnesses Azula?" Mai snorted in amusement as she stood up behind her smiling leader.

"That's right Mai. We'll call it the three kindnesses of Princess Azula. I rather like the name." Azula remarked in a self-important voice while smirking down at her beaming servant's adorable face.

"The three kindnesses of Princess Azula…Azula I am not certain if I want to know what these supposed kindnesses are." Ty Lee stated while walking up behind Mai while her eyes drifted to the two girls' only now beginning to pity them.

Just slightly though. They were still little monsters.

"It sounds brilliant Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl answered while smiling up at the much taller woman's entertained face.

The other two women gazed down at their younger companion while watching as Azula seemed to almost swell in height every time the girl praised her.

"Hm. I thought so myself. The first is my protection. You are the first to receive it…remember that. The second…is my friendship. Only two others have been graced with such a kindness…though their gratitude is questionable…." The princess announced sagely while her eyes drifted about scowling when one of two rolled her eyes at her.

"Um…Azula you kind of set my circus net on fire…" The brown-haired woman trailed off while gazing at her friend with less anger than earlier.

"Two kindnesses from Azula-sama! I will forever remember." Elle assured while bowing speedily even when Mai gazed down at her in deadpan.

"Very good. At least someone is grateful around here." Azula scoffed while staring at her two-childhood friends in a spoiled manner.

The two women said nothing as they exchanged an uncertain glance while waiting for their leader to conclude her speech.

"The third and final kindness…that you will be the first and only one to receive is my tutelage." The princess stated sternly while staring down at the small blonde with hardened eyes.

"Tutelage Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked with genuine worship in her voice while beaming up at the taller female.

"Just…what are you planning on teaching her Azula?" Ty Lee inquired nervously while gazing down at Elle's sweet face.

Hopefully she stays that way…

"What else Ty Lee? I am going to toughen her up." Azula responded pridefully before patting the petite girl's shoulder with her hand all the while her two friends stared at her in horror.

"T-toughen me up?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked with noticeable fear in her voice while her master stared down at her nodding sternly.

"A-Azula she's a sweet girl! She has the most adorable crush on you…and y-you're going to brutalize her?" The brown-haired woman stammered while even their gloomy friend gazed down at the girl with a grimace.

The princess rolled her eyes before glancing down at her admirer's widening eyes with cold golden eyes.

"Ugh! Ty Lee! I didn't mean combat training! She wouldn't survive. No. I am going to correct that absurd little pacifistic nonsense of hers." The princess clarified to the partial relief of her two-childhood friends while gazing down into faithful amber eyes.

Elle listened attentively while smiling up at Azula with admiration in her innocent stare with the woman quirking a small smirk in return.

"You are the first and most likely only one to receive all three from me. Consider yourself honored." Azula informed strictly while Elle nodded with the upmost graveness in her eyes.

"Yes, Master Azula. This girl is honored." The blonde-haired girl chimed while bowing at the waist before her looming master's visage.

"My…she's a good girl, isn't she?" The princess purred with an evident interest in her voice while she turned to her two uncomfortable friends'.

"Y-yeah she is Azula." Ty Lee mumbled while staring down at Elle with worry that had yet to leave her eyes.

"I am overjoyed that you think so princess." Elle stated happily while Azula still smiled down at her.

"By the time I'm through with you. You won't hesitate to defend yourself. Be it verbally or physically. You'll learn to stand up for yourself..." Azula explained in a strangely thoughtful voice while her friends still listened in puzzlement.

"Does that include standing up to you?" Mai asked in a deadpan voice only to gaze on unsurprised when the woman shook her head.

"Everyone except for me. Don't you ever disobey me!" The princess snapped in a voice of absolute sternness while the small girl nodded with clearly intimidated eyes.

"Azula…you're scaring her." The brown-haired woman chided only for her amoral leader to literally wave her concerns off.

"I-I will never disobey you Azula-sama…but…please do not take this the wrong way. But…what you are describing…is not me." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while the older female gazed down at her frowning.

"Is that so? We'll give it a go anyhow." Azula stated in a tone of finality while turning with Elle under her palm to face the two terrified bullies.

"Y-Your Highness…y-your coffee has been done for several minutes now. I was afraid to interrupt you…it has gotten cold. Would you prefer if I got replacements?" Lei announced from the sidelines as Azula peered at her from the corner of her eye.

"A wise decision. No. That will not be necessary. I'll warm it myself." The princess replied before accepting both cups while her childhood friends observed warily.

"What a-are you going to do to us?" Arra asked in a terrified voice while Ty Lee gazed away growing vastly unnerved.

"Azula." Mai attempted to reason only for the woman to ignore her as she walked forward with Elle under her hand.

"Y-you're…not going to make her…Azula! You are!" Ty Lee shouted with clear anger in her voice while gazing at the innocent girl's face in horror.

Within moments steam was arising from the bubbling hot coffee while Azula turned to stare down into Elle's wide amber eyes.

"That girl…the one with the split lip. She was the one who taunted you with your breather. That is what you got for your pacifistic nonsense. Now. I want you to take this cup of boiling coffee and dump it on her lap." Azula commanded in a glacial voice while Elle peered up at her with emotive eyes struggling to process the order.

It shouldn't have come across as a shock to them.

But both Mai and Ty Lee were appalled that Azula wanted to take Elle's sweet nature and twist it into something cruel.

"P-please don't! W-we're sorry!" Irri screamed in a broken voice while backing away with Arra as they hit the wall.

"I…" Elle trailed off while her fingers were pried open and the cup was carefully set within her hand.

"Hold it carefully. That is boiling water. The objective is to burn them…not yourself." The princess spoke while closely supervising her servant to ensure her admirer did not get burned.

"Please stop it Azula! She isn't that sort of person!" The brown-haired woman called out more for the blonde's sake than her cruel bullies.

"That one there…she hit you in the face when you generously offered peace. She even planned out your torture in advance. Dump the other cup on her face." Azula continued while gently sliding the second cup into the girl's trembling hand.

The princess's fingers steadied her frightened handmaid while slowly bracing the girl as she walked her forward.

"M-mercy please! I-I'm sorry! We're sorry!" Arra yelled out while shivering horribly under the princess's callous death stare.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl muttered while the princess ushered her forward with her hands waving her on.

"Do it servant. They showed you no mercy. So, show them none!" The princess ordered in a brutal voice while the petite girl stood before the two paralyzed girls.

Elle's bangs shadowed her eyes while Ty Lee gazed on in disgust alongside Mai.

The two women shared a mutual look of distaste while the acrobat winced as she watched the teenager move forward to throw the coffee on command.

And then one moment later everyone gazed on in shock when the cups of coffee were harmlessly tossed aside well out of range of anyone's skin.

Coffee splashed upon the stone flooring before Elle turned to face Azula who was gazing down at her with evident surprise in her eyes.

"I…cannot do that Azula-sama. It's just not me. I hope that this does not affect my place in your service…" Elle announced while peering up into the woman's recovering eyes.

"You disobey me? The first order you disobey is showing mercy to your tormentors?" Azula demanded with disgust lacing her voice while Ty Lee approached from behind.

A sense of relief was in both women's eyes at least knowing that Elle would not turn into Azula junior.

"Azula…please…enough." Ty Lee stated as she stepped up beside Elle in a sisterly manner while she frowned back at her displeased leader.

"As I told you before…I am empathetic. I am quite skilled at seeing other people's point of view. I can understand them. I may not trust them…I may want to hurt them. But that's not how I want to live my life!" The blonde-haired girl explained to the bewildered woman before turning away with the acrobat observing her closely.

"You empathize with the girl's who tried to set your hair afire? And here I thought that we had already reached the limits of your naivety." The princess commented as she folded her arms over her breasts while she scowled down at her handmaid as she approached the girl's.

"I…d-don't get it. Why…would you hesitate. I…didn't hesitate to hurt you." Irri blurted out while her friend gazed at her with frightened eyes telling her to shut up.

"And I rest my case. Even these sorry peasants agree with me." Azula spoke while scanning her fingernails yet even so Elle had piqued her interest.

She had been trying to see if she could coax Elle into becoming more like…well like her really.

Yet somehow her curiosity has only grown after witnessing the girl prove that her purity could not so easily be stained.

"Why? This is probably something you'd hit me again for…if I wasn't with my friends…but I feel sorry for you." Elle announced as she threw her backpack back on her shoulders while peering down at the two baffled girls'.

The princess quirked a brow curiously while turning to her mutually puzzled friends.

"What?" The dark-haired girl asked while still shivering under the princess's predatory stare.

"I feel sorry for you. And…I don't just mean…your current um…situation now. I truly pity you two. If you put this much thought into bullying me…then you two must be very miserable." The blonde-haired girl explained while grasping at her straps before stepping up beside her master who was gazing down at her in surprise.

"You…how…" Irri trailed off only for Azula to glance at her with callous golden eyes that had her sweating once more.

"You might want to watch what you say. Just a hint." Ty Lee commented as she stepped up behind Azula to place her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I can only gather that you two are simply trying to take your insecurities out on me. Someone else is bullying you…so you have to take it out on me. Perhaps an abusive lover…sibling or even your mom or dad." Elle remarked while the three noblewomen still gazed down at her in bewilderment.

The dark-haired girl's eyes shone with humiliation while she gritted her teeth under the younger girl's grating gaze.

"You flinched when I said dad. I can only presume it is so." The blonde-haired girl declared while peering up at the princess's stoic yet piqued gaze.

"Shut up! Don't you talk like you know me." Irri snapped while Arra continued to cower beside her.

"Oh, I don't know you. I am just speaking from personal experience. My older brother used to abuse me." Elle stated factually with her words earning a compassionate glance from Ty Lee.

Azula turned to her handmaid while pondering if the girl was actually going to broach that in public.

The leader of the two bullies gazed up at her with grudgingly curious eyes while the small girl clutched at her backpack with tightened hands.

"It…got so bad that he started to change me. I would often spend entire days thinking of nothing but all the possible ways that he could die. Every time we ate a meal together…I would just think…maybe he'll choke today." The blonde-haired girl confided to the shock of even the princess.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman muttered in an attempt to sooth when sensing the girl's fear beneath her hand.

"This consumed several years of my life, until finally late one night I tried to cut his throat…he lived. Unfortunately. But…I realized something in the wake of that night." Elle spoke while staring down at Irri while with grudging intrigue flashing in her curious eyes.

'An abuse victim…clinging to Azula?' The markswoman thought in complete disbelief while turning to the princess's emotionless face.

There was no doubt about it…this girl was literally clinging onto Azula as if she was her last lifeline.

The acrobat scowled in a protective manner while silently wishing she could pay the girl's wretched brother a visit.

"I had lost sight of all that I once was! I wasn't happy anymore. My dreams were lost to me…all that existed was my hatred. And that's why I left! So, I could be weightless." The blonde-haired girl stated with returning cheer to her voice while her new friends gazed down in mutual bafflement.

"Near weightless by the look of it." Mai commented while Ty Lee gently slapped her arm in rebuke.

"I am now weightless. Like a feather blowing in the breeze. I hold no ill will against either of you." Elle declared in a relaxed voice while smiling even with bruises gracing her cheeks.

"A feather blowing in the breeze? You truly are a whimsical little peasant." Azula snorted in evident amusement while smirking down at the girl's brightened face.

"That's so Your Highness. I flow where I flow. And here I have flowed." The blonde-haired girl spoke happily while her three new friends stared down at her in amusement.

"Wow. You know I've never seen anyone so carefree in Azula's presence." Ty Lee chirped while her leader still gazed down at their young companion with marginally fonder eyes than earlier.

"Right…here you have flowed. Fortunately for you I have decided to keep you. It would be a bother to go back to finding pits in my cherries." The princess remarked in a spoiled voice while scrunching her nose up in distaste.

"It sounds horrible Azula." The markswoman replied in monotone while her friend just sighed heavily as if it was a tremendous burden to shoulder.

"Well! I guess that's it then! At least for me. I've got my medicine back. I've over and done with it." Elle chimed while gazing at the two puzzled girls' before turning to peer up at her master's scoffing face.

Even Ty Lee couldn't help but blink over Elle's prompt dismissal of their cruel behavior.

"That's it? You're over it…just like that?" Azula snorted with her brows furrowing down at the dainty girl's little face.

"Yep. I mean I still don't like them…either of them. Frankly I think they're pretentious bitches…just being honest here." The blonde-haired girl responded much to the princess's amusement as she peered back at her humiliated bullies.

The sound of laughter flowed into the air while Ty Lee gazed down at Elle with a warm grin on her lips.

But much more puzzling was the sound of Azula chuckling softly.

"Hm. That is the first time that I have heard you insult anyone that wasn't your brother. There's hope for you yet. Perhaps I can still toughen you up…slightly." The princess remarked while peering down at the timid girl with domineering eyes.

Although her friends found themselves trying not to shudder at their leader's declaration.

"I can't say I disagree with her. Are we done here Azula?" Mai complained while Azula gazed between them before glancing back down at Elle with a cold smile about her lips.

"I suppose so." Azula answered while Elle smiled up at her with her innocent amber eyes.

"Considering how I'm probably doomed…I may as well speak my mind. You're an annoying little shit." Irri stated while Arra sunk back in horror while she glared pointedly at Elle's grating face.

"Irri!" Arra cried out in a terrified voice while shaking under Azula's callous gaze.

Even if Elle was just the princess's servant.

Insulting her in Azula's presence by extension it also insults the princess.

"By all means. Feel free to speak your mind. But you should be aware…that it can always get worse." The princess spoke while gazing down at her fingernails while meeting the now gulping girl's gaze.

"Think of me what you will. But neither your words nor actions will hold me down. If Felix failed to do so then neither can you. This is but a fleeting moment in time. And I'm already past it!" Elle announced as she began to stride away with the three noblewomen gazing at her in ever rising puzzlement.

The dark-haired girl gazed at the blonde's back with anger in her bruised gaze.

How dare she!

If she wasn't standing beside Princess Azula she wouldn't dare speak to her like that!

"Once more…I agree with her. This is becoming boring. You two can stay here as long as you like. As for me. I am done with this drama." The markswoman stated in a dull voice while walking past the acrobat with the two sharing a brief knowing glance.

"Aren't you going to plead for me to show them mercy?" Azula inquired playfully while turning to gaze at her servant's back.

Once more the two began to shiver as they realized just how badly they messed up.

Arra most of all.

"You are the sovereign princess of this nation. It is not my place to tell you what to do Azula-sama. You are my master. You make the decisions. Not me. And I am happy with that arrangement." The blonde-haired girl answered with a warm smile on her lips just as she turned to face her master while promptly bowing at the hip.

In all their years knowing Azula, neither Mai nor Ty Lee have ever met anyone so joyful to be in Azula's service.

Nor have they ever seen the princess treat a servant so well.

The princess's golden eyes remained fixated upon her handmaid all the while her lips continued to curl upward in increasing approval.

"I like that answer. You are a well-behaved girl…and my best servant. I'll have to keep you on hand at all times." The princess stated with her palms folded behind her back as she surveyed her courteous servant with fond eyes.

"It pleases me that I have won your approval Your Highness. Do I have your permission to walk ahead?" Elle questioned with her arm held over her chest while Mai approached gazing down at her sighing.

"Elle…you don't have to ask for Azula's permission just to walk a few feet." Mai commented in her usual deadpan while stopping to stand beside the younger girl's bowing form.

Ty Lee just peered at Elle with kind eyes while turning to Azula's vastly pleased countenance.

"Pay Mai no mind. You have the right idea…you may walk ahead. But first I have one question to ask you." Azula declared while staring down at Elle with possessive eyes.

"Yes Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl replied while peering up at the woman's beautiful from with lovesick eyes.

"Tell me servant…do you think I should show mercy?" The princess pondered in a sadistic voice while peering over her shoulder at the quivering girl's.

It was evident to Team Azula what the princess was trying to do and it was working.

She was instilling even more terror into the girl's by making them feel like their victim was the one who would decide their fates.

"Well…like I said. It's your decision Azula-sama. But…they are clearly unhappy. People like them…will most likely live on to lead a depressing existence devoid of any meaning. They'll continue to bully people weaker than them…and when you look at it like that. They're lives are really sad." Elle explained as her eyes drifted to Irri's furious face.

"Y-you-" Irri began only to be silenced by her friend's palm while Ty Lee glanced down at them with brown-gray eyes warning them her to keep her mouth shut.

"Sad?" Azula repeated while staring at her peculiar pet with curious golden eyes.

"That's so. They must be. How can it not? They have nothing better to do than steal a girl's medicine. Just to wait all week for her to return for it. If they have nothing better to do with their time…what else would you call it?" The blonde-haired girl responded while her master's elegant laughter once more flowed into the air.

"I suppose that is the epitome of pathetic." The princess agreed while placing a hand on her shapely hip with her eyes peering down at her polite servant.

She decided that was one trait she liked about Elle.

The girl was the most courteous commoner that she's ever met.

"When you look at it like that…executing them could be seen as granting them release from their pain. So…you could be viewed as merciful if you kill them." Elle stated with a thoughtful gleam in her eyes while Mai gazed back at her in surprise.

Is she trying to play on Azula's sadism?

"What? Merciful?" Azula asked in a clearly distasteful voice while she scrunched up her nose as she turned to the two terrified peasants.

"Mhm. You would be depriving them of all of their misery." The blonde-haired girl chirped while her master stared down at the girl's in amusement.

"I would hate it to be said that Princess Azula was merciful…" The princess trailed off while sighing as if the concept was intolerable.

"People could start to call you Princess Azula the merciful. Kindly putting the unhappy out of their misery." Elle remarked while Azula glanced down at her with surprise in her gaze.

"Did you just crack a joke?" Azula snorted while smiling in amusement as she gazed down at her beaming servant.

"It could be viewed either way!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a wide smile on her lips.

"I see. You really don't hold a grudge." The princess stated while the younger girl's smile widened from ear to ear.

"I do not…because I would like to think that my kindness is greater than my wrath." Elle spoke as she clutched at the straps of her bag while Azula eyed her with her interests clearly piqued.

The blonde's words had an impact on all present, even one as apathetic as Mai.

It was quite apparent that Elle was the complete opposite of Azula.

And yet strangely, the young girl was seemingly drawn to the princess.

"Hm. Very well. That will be all for now. Mai…you may proceed ahead with…Elle. Do try to keep a close eye on her though." Azula concluded in a stern voice while watching as Elle arose from her respectful bow.

The gloomy noble gazed down at the beaming girl before turning back to her leader nodding in understanding.

"Right. I'll look after your treasured handmaid. Come along now shorty." Mai commented with her arms folded over her breasts before she began to walk away with Elle in tow.

"Watch yourself Mai." The princess growled out while curling her fingers up against her biceps scowling all the while.

"I'll see you soon Azula-sama! You too oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl called out cheerily while the two women glanced at each other in a questioning manner.

"Oneesan?" Ty Lee pondered as she turned to her friend blinking curiously to which Azula lazily shrugged her shoulders in response.

"She speaks in a peculiar manner." Azula stated while they gazed after her servant hopping happily alongside the mutually puzzled Mai.

"It means big sister!" Elle shouted out while waving at the two while Mai gazed at her with a baffled look in her tawny eyes.

The girl's announcement took even the infamous princess aback while she stood beside the ecstatic acrobat.

"Aww! Azula! She just called me her big sister! We'll be over shortly little sister!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed just as she waved at the two with a large grin adorning her cheerful visage.

Azula still had yet to respond.

She found that she was staring after her little servant with uncharacteristic confusion in her usually composed golden eyes.

"Big sister? What does she think? That this is an adoptive family?" The princess scoffed while she turned to her still smiling friend.

"I guess so…and apparently you're the head of the family." Ty Lee spoke while gazing at Azula with a bright smile while the woman scrunched up her nose with a scowl on her lips.

"Ugh. Enough of this nonsense and focus on the matter at hand…" Azula trailed off in a more menacing voice than a moment ago while turning to face the two-trembling girls.

At this point the two bullies had long since understood that they have dug themselves in a hole so deep that they may never escape.

They cowered with their faces pressing against the floor while the employees of the café had long ago ushered their remaining customers inside.

Even Ty Lee shivered when she caught of glimpse of her leader's wrathful face.

"So…" The princess began in a purposefully delayed manner while glaring down at the girl's as they bowed with their eyes glued to the floor.

There was a moment of pause before the regal woman continued.

"I give my womanhood away to my servant in exchange for a few coins?" Azula demanded in a voice so glacial that the air seemed to suddenly take on a freezing chill.

The acrobat visibly flinched while sweat began to drip down her brow.

She wasn't the subject of her leader's wrath…and yet she found that her hands were literally trembling.

Which was to say nothing of the two girl's who were once more to the point of hysterics.

From the moment when those words left those girl's mouth Ty Lee knew that it would come back to haunt them.

Had they never said that. They may have gotten off much easier.

But…she damn well knew that there was no way Azula would let such an insult slide.

"Y-Your Highn-" Irri started to stutter only to be savagely kicked in the face once again.

Arra watched her friend soar with blood landing on the stone flooring with pure unadulterated terror in her eyes.

"You will be silent until your monarch says otherwise! You do not have the right to speak!" The princess bellowed with rage in her voice while she stood towering over the sobbing girl.

Ty Lee finally began to understood just how furious Azula was over the insult.

It was…truly terrifying.

Yet…

'It's…almost like Azula waited for Elle to leave before unloading all of her rage…could it be…that Azula doesn't want the girl to fear her? Is…that possible?' The brown-haired woman thought while her heart began to race in the face of her powerful friends' fury.

"You dare to infer that Princess Azula solicits her servant for sex? You have the nerve to state that I pay the girl for oral pleasure? You have the gall! To imply that the Princess of the Fire Nation tosses her handmaid a few token coins in reward?" Azula hissed while staring down at the two with a stare so callous that Arra began to wet herself.

Ty Lee swallowed in terror while staring down in newfound pity after observing one of the girl's begin to piss herself.

The sound of liquid hitting the floor resounded into the air followed by a thunderous thudding of the princess's footfall.

A boot slammed into the shrieking girl's head while she shook underneath the woman's weight.

The princess stomped down upon the horrified peasant while staring down at her with monstrously narrowed eyes.

"To put it in peasant tongue…she munches on my rug for pay." Azula stated icily while gazing down at the crying girl while she peed in her long since soiled pants.

"A-Azula m-maybe you should…" The brown-haired woman stammered only to cower when the princess slammed her boot upon the floor once more.

"Do not give me orders Ty Lee. I will not tolerate defiance from you thrice in one day." The princess informed in a voice devoid of any warmth while glaring over her shoulder at her cowering friend.

"U-understood Azula." Ty Lee muttered before falling silent with her hands clasped before her.

"Unfortunately for you two. My kindness is not greater than my wrath." Azula spoke while gazing down at the girl under her boot and then to the other to the right.

The two had been attempting to steel themselves to hear something along those lines.

But…now they found that there was no way to prepare for the wrath of Princess Azula.

"The good news is that I have decided to spare your lives. With my coronation upon the horizon…I can't have it said that I ordered the deaths of two of my own subjects. Just as it would surely be…it would not be prudent." The princess announced while unfolding her hands behind her back just as her cruel eyes swept about.

Though brutalized the two girls began to cry in relief all the while Ty Lee gazed away grasping at her arms.

Azula was so cruel.

Every moment that it seems like there is hope for her she comes back around and acts even more monstrous.

The long she watched this the more regretful she began to feel for having earlier wished for their deaths.

Even after what they've done…this was…too much.

"However, I cannot simply let you walk away with a slap on the wrist. I will not allow it to be said that I let such disrespect to go unpunished." Azula continued with her hands falling to her sides while staring down at the girl's shaking forms with unyielding eyes.

Her golden eyes were agape in a livid manner, narrowing all the more with every passing moment.

"You've disrupted the quality of my service, forcing me, the Princess of the Fire Nation to track down mere bullies, and to top it all off, you've publicly slandered my womanhood!" The princess snapped in a voice that resonated far and wide.

The girl's shook as if they were being whipped with every word that carried out of the woman's regal lips.

"And last but most certainly not least. You could have very well killed my most skilled servant. The girl belongs to me. Any attack on her person will receive a response in kind from her master." Azula declared while tightening her fists in white hot rage.

The acrobat glanced up in surprise while noting the look of pure rage in her leader's eyes.

Azula was difficult to read…

But…listing the attack on Elle must be Azula's unspoken way of declaring that she cares for the girl.

As…much as a woman like her is capable anyhow.

"I am her master. It is a master's duty to defend what belongs to her. What sort of master would I be if I let this go unpunished?" The princess remarked in a domineering voice while she loomed high above the terror-stricken duo.

Ty Lee once more felt a stab of revulsion over Azula's fondness for dominating all under her domain.

Even an innocent girl that simply sought to give her a fire lily.

Azula feels the need to make the girl kneel in submission, to turn her into a human pet!

Then yet another shiver crawled down her spine as she gazed on in horror to see the princess's palms light up with blue fire.

"N-no! No! P-please! N-not that! Y-Your Highness! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Arra screamed out from beneath the sole of the towering woman's boot.

Irri was too frightened to even form words.

She lay on the ground with a bloodied face while watching with widened eyes when the tall form of Princess Azula bent over her friend.

"I suggest you stay still. The more you struggle…the more this will hurt." Azula spoke while she crouched over the screaming girl.

The acrobat audibly gulped before rapidly gazing away with unnerved brown-gray eyes just before a piercing wail filled the once calm city air.

Both customers and employees of the café turned their heads while a unanimous shudder was felt by all in the building.

The scream was so prominent that the glass that Lei was holding fell from her hand and shattered upon the floor.

An action which would usually incur a scolding from the café owner.

Yet no words of rebuke were uttered.

The man was far too busy shaking with a pale complexion from where he stood with a rag in hand.

"Only a fool would cross Princess Azula." The waitress whispered with sweat dripping down her brow as she shakily knelt to clean up the glass.

Then the second scream resonated into the air.

The other girl she mused with a grave expression in her eyes.

Mai was walking with Elle when the scream ruptured the once calm atmosphere.

The affect was so intense that they both turned around with widened eyes.

The she heard a second soul piercing cry that caused her to shake ever so slightly.

"Azula…" The markswoman trailed off in an uncharacteristically shaken voice just before she loudly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I-I thought as much. Azula-sama is not weightless." The blonde-haired girl stated with a slight stutter while the noblewoman raised her brows in a questioning manner.

It was a rather curious statement from one so young.

From a young girl that had a tendency to act like a child and then the next moment she was stunningly mature for her age.

It was evident that Elle was not inferring to Azula's body mass.

But her psyche.

The sound of boots striding up the steps mingled into the air along with agonized cries of pain while the acrobat shakily glanced down at the burned girls.

Irri had been scarred in the same location that she had bruised Elle.

The same had been done to Arra.

"Oh, and one more thing girls. If I should ever hear of you approaching my servant again…you'll spend the rest of your days whittling away in a cell devoid of light." The princess called down from where she stood at the top of the staircase.

The words were spoken without an ounce of remorse.

Azula's gaze was utterly merciless while peering down at their sobbing forms for a final time.

"Y-yes Y-Your M-Majesty!" Irri cried out in a broken voice while she knelt cradling her burned face with her eyes agape in unfathomable agony.

"Excellent. I believe we're all finished here Ty Lee. Let's go." Azula commanded while striding ahead of her intimidated friend with a noticeable satisfaction in her step.

Ty Lee could only nod while she trailed after Azula all the while gazing at her robed back.

Did Azula just get scarier…because she seemingly cares about someone now?

She wasn't certain.

But she knew one thing for certain.

Woe to whoever got on Azula's bad side.

**AN:**

**I just wanted to give a brief explanation for Elle's insistence to handle the matter peaceably.**

**Elle isn't the sort to hold grudges and she just wanted her medicine back. She was kind of in a sticky spot, she doesn't wish to see harm upon her bullies but she needed to get her inhaler back.**

**She knew that the moment Azula laid eyes on them that they would be punished severely. Azula most likely was going to banish them from the Fire Nation or something like that.**

**Elle wanted to give them a chance to hand it back while Azula was watching in the hopes that it would convince Azula to show them mercy.**

**Unfortunately, Elle is a little too innocent and she didn't think about the possibility that giving the girl's more time to talk would not be in their best interests.**

**I also want people to keep in mind that Elle's extreme naivety and ignorance regarding things like sex and slang stems from her parents dying when she was five years old. And living with an abusive brother who went out of his way to impede several years of her education. **

**Most of what she knows came from books in the family library. Which is no substitution for a proper education.**


	8. A Talk Between Friends

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_A Talk Between Friends – Chapter Eight_

The acrobat's hands still hung at her sides while she gazed at her friend's robed back pondering if it was wise to broach this subject now.

"A-Azula? Can we…talk for a moment?" Ty Lee asked in a more skittish voice than usual just as her friend peered at her over her shoulder.

"If you wish to talk Ty Lee. Then talk." Azula answered in a terribly unsocial voice while walking with her arms folded over her chest.

Truth be told she let the girl's off easier than she intended.

She originally planned to have them imprisoned for life.

But strangely, she modified her plans after hearing her pet's little speech.

"In private. B-before we get back to Mai and Elle. Over…there on that bench…maybe?" The brown-haired woman responded to the other woman's curiosity.

"What? Do you wish to chastise me once more? As if you are my superior?" The princess snapped while rounding to face her somewhat shorter companion.

She was somewhat bothered by the increased fear in Ty Lee's voice.

Not that she would ever say as much aloud.

"No. I…would like to level with you…as a friend. I…feel like our friendship is splitting…and I w-want to save it." Ty Lee explained in a voice that verged on possible tears while Azula gazed back at her frowning in confusion.

She didn't understand what caused Ty Lee to start to think such a thing.

"Fine." Azula grumbled before turning to veer off the river walkway to sit on the bench overlooking the bay.

The acrobat followed along silently until they stopped before the bench.

The two women seated themselves beside one another with the princess folding her arms over her breasts all the while gazing at her clearly intimidated friend.

"Well? You wanted to talk. Just what was it that put this silly idea in your head?" The princess demanded while staring at her trembling friend with annoyed eyes.

Strange as it may seem when Ty Lee heard her leader voice those words, she couldn't help but feel a spark of anger.

She decided to use it as fuel for her courage.

"The fact that you are even asking me that just proves how serious this is. I am going to be completely honest with you Azula. I wasn't even going to broach this subject with you. I was just going to leave it be. Until the day it shattered. But strangely…meeting Elle gave me the courage to talk about it." The brown-haired woman admitted while turning to her now angered friend with graveness in her gaze.

"She what! Have you been talking with my servant behind my back?" Azula snarled with paranoia in her golden eyes as she gazed at her unusually serious friend.

Her good mood was ruined once more.

What a bothersome day this has turned out to be!

"No! She hasn't been speaking with me! I only just recently met her! So quit thinking what I know you're thinking! She gave me courage by watching you show a glimpse of humanity in your interactions with her." Ty Lee shouted while suddenly leaping to her feet while her friend glared up at her.

"I don't think I care for your tone-" The princess began only to be cut off when the acrobat began shaking her shoulders angrily.

"Too bad! I'm your friend! Not your slave! A-and if you give a damn you're going to listen!" The brown-haired woman cried out with a tear streaming down her cheek while gripping the regal woman's shoulders.

"Calm down Ty Lee. You're acting like a child." Azula stated in a slightly softer voice than before upon seeing the teardrop.

"No! I won't calm down! This is a long time coming and if you can just listen! Maybe it will do you some good." Ty Lee replied while releasing Azula's shoulder as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Just say what you have to say. Quit blubbering." The princess complained while frowning up at her emotional friend.

"Azula! How can you be so blind? You can conquer Ba Sing Se and go one on one with the Avatar. But you don't even understand your own friends. The truth is…you don't understand people. All you know is war." The brown-haired woman questioned while the princess's lips pursed in increased ire.

"Blind? You dare call me blind?" Azula hissed while clenching her fists in her anger.

"We are afraid of you Azula. Me and Mai both." Ty Lee confessed with her voice trembling while callous eyes peered up at her.

"Good. You should fear me. Fear is how-" The princess was cut off once more to her anger by the furious acrobat.

"No! Not good! We're your friends! Not your enemies! We shouldn't have to tremble in fear whenever we're around you!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with rising bravery while the other woman gazed up with marginally widened eyes.

The fact that Ty Lee had reinforced that they were her friends strangely made the remark hit her hard in the chest.

"Have I not treated you two well enough? Is that it? I share all of my possessions with you and Mai both." Azula responded with frustration lacing her usually cool voice.

A resounding slap echoed throughout the empty park while the princess's head was now tilted to the side with a faint mark upon her cheek.

Her eyes were agape in disbelief while pure rage began to flow through her veins.

"Y-you set my circus tent on fire you asshole! H-how could you…do that to m-me?" Ty Lee yelled out in a shaken voice with tears now flowing in full force down her face.

"That was years ago! You weren't even harmed!" The princess insisted while turning her head to glare up at her hysterical friend.

"Y-you scared me to death! W-why would you ever do that to me? M-my own friend made me jump through a ring of fire. Y-you stripped me of my dream. I-I wanted to work in the circus!" The brown-haired woman cried while plopping back on the bench beside the baffled princess.

"I needed your help to hunt the Avatar." Azula insisted with ever rising aggravation as she turned to gaze at her sobbing companion.

If anyone else had slapped her they would be dead by now.

She decided to overlook it, due to their long friendship and what with how emotional Ty Lee can be.

"Don't you understand? Y-you don't do that…to a friend. An e-enemy but never your friend." Ty Lee stated while gazing off across the ocean with tearstained eyes with the other woman listening with grudging shock in her eyes.

In fact, the princess found that for once she was struggling to form words of response to her companion.

"That girl…Elle. I'll be truthful in this as well. She…sees something in you that I am not so sure that I…or Mai can see." The brown-haired woman continued while her friend glanced at her in a speechless silence.

Azula was adept at confrontation but…not with Ty Lee.

This issue…has never been broached before.

"She sees good in you. She sees compassion. You…don't frighten her. She is so eager to be in your company…it's adorable really. I... saw one of her paintings by mistake earlier. " Ty Lee informed in a softer voice while Azula still gazed back with taken aback golden eyes.

"Another? She's…painted more than one?" The princess pondered while mulling over her little servant's lack of fear.

It both irked her…and pleased her at the same time.

"Yeah. I…think that this is a good thing for you Azula. I think that Elle is a very good thing for you. And…I don't mean just because she memorizes your every order. I…think you need to learn compassion. You can't…you can't go through life relying on fear alone." The brown-haired woman announced while meeting the other woman's resistant gaze.

"A good thing? You don't seem to understand Ty Lee. That it is only through fear that a ruler may maintain control." Azula retorted while scowling when her friend adamantly shook her head.

"That's just what your father told you. B-but he's wrong. If you think that you can keep friends through fear…then you don't even know what friendship means." Ty Lee answered with her lips quivering while Azula gazed at her with her own lips curled into a frown.

Once more the mighty princess found herself at a loss for words.

Her throat felt…oddly dry.

"I'll warn you right now. If you continue to treat us this way. Our friendship will shatter. Do you know what comes after that?" The brown-haired woman inquired with a tear trailing down her cheek.

"What?" The princess hissed with her fists clenched in her lap.

She despised being given an ultimatum.

As if…Ty Lee was demanding that she submit to her will.

"Once we are no longer friends. You are just my princess...and I am just another hired hand. I will serve you solely through fear. Never again we will share a dinner. Nor will I ever visit you outside of wartime. You can still forcibly summon me. But at that point…I'm just your subordinate. Not…your friend." Ty Lee declared with genuine sadness in her voice while Azula sank back on the bench with a strange sensation bubbling in her belly.

"Are you…threatening me Ty Lee?" Azula questioned while staring at the acrobat with shock still present in her gaze.

"No. I am leveling with you…as a friend. Giving you a chance to work with me…to save our bond." The brown-haired woman assured with her lips curving into a sorrowful smile.

The words…were truly baffling to the ruthless princess.

Over the course of several minutes of sitting in a tense silence while the acrobat sat with her face in her hands, Azula finally formed a response.

"What…must I do to satisfy you Ty Lee?" The princess asked while glancing at the other's woman's marginally more upbeat face.

"I would like to help you Azula. Both for our friendship and the people you will soon rule. I…want to help you learn how to understand people." Ty Lee answered while Azula sat there in a bewildered silence.

She was having trouble even processing that she was being told that she had an area where she was deficient.

"I do understand people. I understand their psychology and what makes them tick." Azula stated in an insistent voice while Ty Lee still gazed at her still crying.

Yet the tears were slowing at least. That was something.

"No, Azula. You understand how to control them through fear. You need to learn to understand people. How else can you expect to rule until you grow old? The palace staff are terrified of you! Even more so than your father! They are just people that need to feed their families. You are...so cruel to them. I don't understand it. They are your people Azula. They shouldn't be looking at you with terror in their eyes. They have children to feed! If you banish them their kid's may starve!" The brown-haired woman explained with passion in her voice while her regal companion sat in a stunned silence.

The princess was vividly recalling her young servant's prior confession of whispers in the streets.

She hadn't thought it relevant…until now.

"As the Princess of the Fire Nation…the soon to be Fire Lord. You should give a damn if a family starves all because of a minor cooking mistake! Don't you get it Azula? They should respect you and look up to you as their leader. Not see you as a cruel person who doesn't care for her people!" Ty Lee cried out while Azula peered back at her with bewildered eyes.

"Are you insinuating that my people don't respect me?" Azula spoke at long last with anger intermingling with her shock.

"They do. But not as much as you think. You and your father frighten people…and Azula…that's not always a good thing. If your people despise you. It breeds resentment…and hatred. And a possible premature end…to an otherwise long and bountiful reign." The brown-haired woman replied while gazing hard at her unsocial friend.

"If you think that I am that easy to assassinate then you are truly deluded." The princess scoffed with her arms folded in a haughty manner.

"Okay Azula. How else should I put this? For the sake of simplicity. In this analogy, I am going to compare you to a rude customer in a restaurant" Ty Lee remarked while Azula glanced at her in amusement.

"What? Where are you going with this Ty Lee?" Azula sighed while shaking her head as she leaned back upon the bench.

"Let's say for a moment that you're an everyday citizen. You're displeased with the wait time for your food. So…you begin snapping at the waitress. Like you're royalty. Only…you're not. Perhaps you call her stupid…slow or a number of things. Tell me Azula. What do you think will happen to your food?" The brown-haired woman continued while peering out over the waterfront.

"I am disgusted you even contemplate this." The princess grunted with revulsion in her eyes while gazing at her friend.

"It's the truth Azula. Certain workers will put spit, snot, or even worse bodily substances into a customer's food if they are rude. Why do you think I am always nice to the waitstaff?" Ty Lee blurted out while Azula reeled on her with her nose comically scrunched up in repugnance.

"Ugh! I will hear no more about this Ty Lee! This is revolting!" Azula exclaimed with rare expression of humorous annoyance in her eyes.

Damn Ty Lee! Now she's gone and gotten her even more paranoid!

"Now just imagine what they might do to royalty. Oh, sure. Most people will be too terrified to even try it with you. But as the years pass by, as you make your servants live in terror…" The brown-haired woman trailed off while gazing gravely at her repulsed friend.

The princess scowled once more while meeting her companion's gaze with a grudgingly thoughtful gleam in her eyes.

"When you surround yourself with an entire palace of people that loath you. Azula…you'll eventually die writhing at the dinner table on the day that your assassin breaches your food taster." Ty Lee concluded in a no-nonsense tone while her leader sat there in silence processing her warning.

"Are you worried about me being killed Ty Lee?" Azula asked while gazing on in astonishment when her friend nodded with a tear falling down her cheek.

Then the other woman reached out to grasp her hand while she peered down at it with widened eyes.

"Please Azula. I am begging you. Just…try to be a little bit kinder. This is your country. We are your friends. The world should admire you for the amazing talent that you are! Not cower in terror when you walk the streets!" The brown-haired woman called out while grasping at her friends stunned hand.

"What do you expect me to be? Zuko?" The princess snorted yet she considered the words all the same.

"No. You are Azula! Not Zuko. You…could be kinder than your father…but harsher than Zuko. There…is an in-between you know. There is always…a middle ground." Ty Lee responded while clutching at the princess's palm.

"I…will consider your council Ty Lee. But I make no promises!" Azula commented while staring sternly at her emotive companion.

She found herself even further taken aback when the other woman enveloped her around her neck.

"I-I am so glad Azula. I am glad that we could talk. I have hope for our friendship now!" The brown-haired woman cried out while she embraced the regal woman.

The princess soon realized that she was…strangely relieved.

And with that thought in mind she awkwardly wrapped her arms around the acrobat's smaller frame.

"That is good to hear." Azula muttered while staring over the other woman's shoulder.

"Sorry…for slapping you. But you did kind of deserve it." Ty Lee whispered while Azula gazed off over the waterside with a puzzling emotion in her eyes.

"I am…" The princess trailed off while trying so hard to form the words upon her tongue.

The acrobat said nothing as she waited while hope continued to swell in her chest while listening to the prideful woman struggle to say what she hoped to hear.

"I…" Azula continued while growling in annoyance with her lips curling into a deep frown.

Still silence reigned just when she noticed a teardrop slide down her neck.

She glanced down in concern to see that Ty Lee was still crying.

For some reason…the sight filled her with a newfound resolve.

She had never realized until now just how much that ring of fire terrified Ty Lee.

"I apologize Ty Lee…. for setting your net on fire." The princess spoke with her teeth ground together just as the other girl clutched at her with a tightened grip.

"Thank you Azula! Thank you for saying it. I don't want to be terrified of you. I want to look forward to living out each and every day beside you!" Ty Lee declared while backing away to meet her friends surprised stare.

"Good…I need you. I would have you…no place else." Azula stated with a marginally softened voice while disconnecting from their embrace.

The acrobat smiled brightly back at her while wiping her eyes.

"Just promise me one thing." The brown-haired woman stated while the other gazed back curiously.

"What would that be?" The princess pondered while inwardly realizing she would do almost anything to maintain her friendship with Ty Lee.

"Please…please don't ever try to hurt me again. I…am your friend Azula. You're not supposed to wish harm upon me." Ty Lee answered with a few more tears falling from her eyes while Azula surveyed her in a displeased manner.

"There will never be a repeat of that incident. Now would you cut out the waterworks? I already have to deal with my servant crying on a daily basis. Must you do it as well?" Azula responded in a return to her stern voice while gazing on in relief to see her friend smiling brightly once more.

"Elle. Her name is Elle." The brown-haired woman corrected while the princess rolled her elegant eyes.

"I am aware Ty Lee. She told me as much herself." The princess scoffed in a conceited manner while her friend concluded wiping at her eyes.

She was beginning to wonder if Ty Lee disapproved of her burning of the two brats.

But…as far as she was concerned, they had it coming.

"Then use it! Honestly Azula you can be such an icebox sometimes. Considering that blue fire burns hotter than orange flames it's a bit peculiar." Ty Lee chimed while her friend sighed heavily.

"Fine! I'll use my servant's name more often! Are you happy now?" Azula complained while studying the smiling woman with impatient golden eyes.

"Yes! I think that Elle is a wonderful thing for you." The brown-haired woman insisted while the princess gazed out over the waterside.

"I know you do. You keep saying that." The princess replied while curling her fingers over her biceps.

"I know. But I really mean it. She's…so sweet Azula. You're her idol. She…doesn't want to be cruel like you…but she admires your strength. And so much more…" Ty Lee remarked while leaning over to sniff the recoiling woman's hair.

"Why are you sniffing me!" Azula protested while glaring at Ty Lee as she pondered if her friend has gone mad.

"Huh! You do smell like cinnamon." The brown-haired woman giggled to the princess's degradation who could only sink her backside even further into the seat.

"She wrote me a poem this morning…" The princess confessed in a casual voice while eying the other woman in annoyance when she cried out in delight.

"Aww! That's so adorable Azula! You have your own little poet!" Ty Lee gushed while smiling as she noted the barest hints of blush on the regal woman's cheeks.

"It…was called 'My Princess'…she wrote it in a foreign language. But I transcribed it from memory. I'll let you read it…that is if you can keep it to yourself." Azula announced as she reached into her breast pocket to fish for the paper.

The acrobat was even more touched to hear that her friend trusted her enough to let her read it.

And even more so…to find out that the ruthless princess had not only been carrying it around all day.

But also, that Azula had taken the time to transcribe the translated poem onto paper.

"It's a promise!" The brown-haired woman assured while accepting the small paper.

While she gazed down with fascinated brown-gray eyes to see that the poem was written in the same print as the girl's painting title.

And directly below that the princess had written out the text in common calligraphy.

It was evident that the princess had already begun deciphering between their new friend's foreign written language and theirs.

And then she soon found herself sinking back in astonishment as she read each and every heartfelt word.

A tear streamed down her cheek while Azula watched her closely before the paper was quietly deposited into her open palm.

"That…was beautiful. By Agni Azula. That girl's head over heels for you. I can see it in her eyes." Ty Lee spoke finally while Azula exhaled more calmly.

"I thought as much. It's too bad that she's lowborn. Such a relationship would never be acceptable in the eyes of the court. And she's female…on top of it all." The princess stated in a cold voice much to the other woman's frustration.

"Azula! That doesn't matter. As Fire Lord you get to decide what is and isn't proper. I…am telling you. You shouldn't pass this up so carelessly." The brown-haired woman advised while the princess held a hand to her chin.

"She's too young as well. Is she even fifteen? I am twenty." Azula commented while listening to the acrobat sigh in exasperation.

"What does that even matter Azula? Age is just a number. None of those preconceived notions determine what constitutes love. For Agni's sake. She's giving up any chance to go home. Just to serve you. How many potential suitors are that devoted? None. Not a one." Ty Lee urged with her lips curving into a grin.

"Why are you so concerned over the girl? It's not like I am throwing her out. I have already laid claim to her." The princess boasted while the other woman sat back in puzzlement.

"…Laid claim to her Azula?" The brown-haired woman pondered in a patient voice.

"I decided to claim her as my property. I laid siege to her defenses and made her submit in awe of my might. I conquered her in a display of my superior ability. In the event that I do take any interest in the girl…I already own her." Azula explained while puffing out her chest with a smirk upon her crimson lips.

"Eh…own her…" Ty Lee repeated while scratching her head as she sweatdropped over Azula's lack of social skills.

"Indeed Ty Lee. By conquering her I have proven that I am the ideal romantic partner. She is a sensitive little thing really. Therefore, she would not be searching for another person of meager strength. A girl that vulnerable is clearly looking for someone strong. I am the strongest there is. Nor is there anyone that can offer the financial stability that I can…as the to be Fire Lord. On top of all of that, I am clearly the most beautiful. I excel in every desired category. It's clear that I am the prime marital candidate." The princess announced smugly while the acrobat gazed at her in a comical silence.

"Wow. You sure put a lot of thought into that!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while grinning despite her friends overinflated ego.

Azula's romantic ignorance was adorable in a strange fashion.

It was quite cute that Azula thought that she had to conquer Elle in a siege of warfare.

Especially considering that Elle is the meekest girl that she's ever met!

The concept of Azula even needing to 'conquer her is just laughable.

"It's just the way I am. One day I will be the ruler of this entire planet…and then I will dominate this Earth!" Azula called out abruptly while Ty Lee sank back sweatdropping even further over her megalomania.

Ty Lee could have sworn that she heard crickets chirping in the background while she gazed at her friend's proud grin.

"As I said Ty Lee. Clearly, she is searching for someone to lead her…I am the ideal alpha. If I choose to explore the matter that is." The princess stated with finality in her voice while nodding resolutely.

"Ahem…the ideal alpha Azula?" The acrobat sighed while staring at her dominant leader with amused eyes.

So, this was where Azula got the absurd idea that Elle is her pet.

She thinks that romance is a game of dominance!

"What? Do you know anyone mightier than I? If so, I demand to know the name. I will go destroy them before her very eyes. Then she will continue to paint me and me alone!" Azula declared with her burning fist clenched with her lips curved into a deranged smile.

"No Azula. You're definitely the strongest. I really think you're overthinking this. She has eyes for you and you alone." Ty Lee assured gently while leaning forward to smile up at Azula.

"Just as I suspected. She has been conquered. By rights of strength she will only write tributes for me. Nor shall she paint another." The princess stated strictly while tightening her fist while nodding all the while.

"Well…it sounds like you're interested." The brown-haired woman chimed while the regal woman sank back on the bench.

"It's just…unfortunate that she's a peasant." Azula sighed while missing the spark of anger that suddenly lit in Ty Lee's eyes.

"Stop that!" Ty Lee shouted while Azula turned to her in confusion.

"Stop what?" The princess asked while frowning as she realized that she was enjoying the second half of their talk.

For once…she didn't want to descend into conflict.

"Demeaning her! Calling her a peasant like she's trash! I have seen you do some truly cruel things Azula. But degrading Elle…has to be at the top of the list." The brown-haired woman remarked while gazing away from her puzzled friend.

"I simply speak the truth Ty Lee. She is lowborn. That doesn't mean that I despise her. She's…a well-behaved girl. I am fond of her." Azula confessed while folding her hands in her lap.

"That's the thing Azula. One moment you're fond of Elle and the next she's bowing like a collared dog. Have you ever painted anything? I have…I can't even paint and it takes days!" Ty Lee exclaimed while clenching her fists in aggravation.

"No. I have not painted Ty Lee. But I am certain that I would excel at it as with everything else." The princess responded in a confident voice while staring at her friends back.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that Azula. Not everyone can paint…like that. Not many can. It's a true talent. If she wasn't so stricken with you…she could get rich painting anything and everything. But there's only so many Azula paintings that she could sell before people got sick of her artwork!" The brown-haired woman answered while turning to grace her friend with a pointed look.

"Humph. So, you say Ty Lee. I for one think that my image is quite divine. She told me so herself." Azula spoke while swelling in pride as she scanned her fingernails smiling.

"Azula…how can you say all of that…and still debase her? You are her sole all consuming thought ever since she arrived from…wherever it is that she came from. Please…just try to get this erroneous notion of division from your mind. Give the girl a chance." Ty Lee conversed while smiling once more at Azula's arrogant visage.

"It's not such a simple matter Ty Lee. You do understand…that my father cannot know of her feelings for me? He would surely put her away in Boiling Rock." The princess responded while sighing as she turned in surprise to see her friend looking even more furious than earlier.

Even angrier than when she had the nerve to slap her.

"What has she done…to deserve Boiling Rock?" The brown-haired woman snapped with venom in her usually cheerful voice.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said she deserved it. But her affections would be perceived as an unforgivable slight to the Royal Family." Azula attempted to reason while waving a hand before her face.

"If your father is that monstrous then he truly deserves to be overthrown. And if you would follow in such a notion! So, would you." Ty Lee growled out while jabbing the princess in her shoulder.

"Those are treasonous words Ty Lee." The princess commented curtly while narrowing her eyes icily.

"I don't care. She's the gentlest soul I've ever met. And you are going to make another promise to me that you will never let that happen. Because if you do Azula…I will rescue her and take her somewhere you will never find her. I'll take her home. Somehow." The brown-haired woman informed while leaning forward with her lips in a thin line.

The tension had once more returned in full while Azula glared at Ty Lee with a lethal gleam in her eyes.

Strange as it was…she has already realized that she did not want to part ways with her little admirer.

"You will do no such thing." Azula retorted in a glacial voice while exhaling a puff of blue fire like a wrathful dragon.

"Then promise me. That you will protect the girl who's devoted her entire life to you. Even from your father." Ty Lee responded while trying to maintain her resolve under such a fearsome death glare.

The fact that Azula had just scarred two girls was still fresh in her mind.

So…she had to be very careful with her choice of words.

"She's my pet. Not yours." The princess insisted in a pompous fashion while still staring icily at her companion.

The acrobat sighed heavily while throwing her arms up in such frustration that the princess could not help but scowl at her.

"Whatever Azula! Call it whatever you like but you must promise me. If she's yours…then the responsibility falls on you." The brown-haired woman demanded while folding her arms over her breasts.

"…I will protect her." Azula muttered while still glaring at her unusually rebellious friend.

"Say it again." Ty Lee stated while leveling the regal woman with a frown.

"I said she's mine Ty Lee. I will protect her! Be it bullies, the Avatar and his friends, her brother or my father. I will keep her safe from all harm." The princess reassured in a dominant voice while folding one leg over the other in a refined manner.

"Good. Because she's my little sister now. So, I'll be holding you to those words!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while smiling happily once again.

"Little sister? You already have ample sisters. Six if I recall correctly." Azula snorted while staring at her beaming friend in amusement.

"Now I have one that's not part of a matched set! Ooh! I can't wait to bring her over for snuggle nights!" Ty Lee cheered while her gushing over the girl's gullible nature earned her a cold stare from Azula.

"Snuggle nights?" The princess almost growled much to the other woman's amusement.

"Yeah I mean…it's not like you're snuggling with her. Poor girl shouldn't have to sleep every night in a cramped chamber." The brown-haired woman stated while gazing at the princess with a gleam in her brown-gray eyes.

"I do not snuggle. But all the same. As her master I hereby prohibit you to snuggle her. All activities with my pet must be authorized by me personally." Azula announced in a tyrannical voice while she returned to eying her fingernails.

"She's not your pet Azula." Ty Lee argued while turning to her spoiled friend.

"Yes, she is. You just agreed that she was just moments ago." The princess reminded with a broad smirk about her while the other woman sank back in her seat huffing.

"T-that was just so I could get you to agree to protecting her." The brown-haired woman answered while fixing her leader with an exhausted stare.

"Hm. My dominance is already set in stone. Speaking of the girl…we ought to get going." Azula commented while turning away with a curious gleam in her callous eyes.

"Alright…I'll let it go for now. But this subject…of ownership is not over. Not by a long shot. I did just have an interesting thought though." Ty Lee replied while the other woman peered at her through the corner of her eye.

"And what might that be?" The princess queried while unfolding her palms to push herself to her feet.

"We should go do something fun tonight. All of us." The brown-haired woman suggested while the princess stared back blinking in confusion.

"You mean…me, you and Mai? Like what?" Azula asked in a bored voice before looking even more taken aback when Ty Lee's smile vanished.

"Elle too. Stop excluding her. It's…so cruel." Ty Lee stated while Azula herself began to frown.

"Ty Lee. I can't be seen with a peasant in…" The princess trailed off only for the acrobat to clutch her shoulder angrily.

"Make up your mind. Is the girl one of us or not? If she isn't…then you need to stop toying with her. She thinks that you're her friend. And friends aren't afraid to be seen with a friend." The brown-haired woman retorted while standing up beside her leader.

"Ugh. I…consider my servant to be my friend." Azula sighed while Ty Lee began to walk beside her.

"Then you can't single her out. Trust me Azula…she'll notice in time if you do and she'll be hurt. Very hurt. You…don't want to make Elle cry…right?" Ty Lee explained while Azula turned her head away with a scowl upon her lips.

"No. That would be too much of a bother. But even still…my father…" The princess remarked while frowning down at her boots.

This young girl was truly becoming quite the dilemma.

"That's easy. Just play it safe until you're Fire Lord. But for the time being…it wouldn't hurt anything if we had a night out on the town." The brown-haired woman stated while turning to her friends scrunched up face as she grinned all the while.

"…A night on the town Ty Lee? Something so trivial does not befit a wartime princess." Azula spoke while striding with her palms clasped behind her sloped back.

"Azula! You need to unwind…socialize. We could all use it. Just for one night. We could…go to a nice restaurant…reserve a private room…order food and drinks." Ty Lee insisted while slapping the uptight woman's side.

"Are you…trying to get me to take the girl out on a date?" The princess snorted while rolling her eyes at the other woman's attempt at innocence.

"Oh no! A date would be between just the two of you. But it would be a good chance…for all of us to get to know her." The brown-haired woman hummed while the princess glanced ahead thoughtfully.

"And if I say no?" Azula drawled out lazily while eying her fingernails.

"Then I'll bug you about it. Every second. For the next eight hours." Ty Lee chirped while Azula turned to eye her icily.

"At that point I would simply bar you from my chamber." The princess scoffed while smirking at her friend's crestfallen face.

"Come on Azula. It would really make the girl happy if her beloved princess included her in a fun night." The brown-haired woman stated with a warm expression in her eyes as she gazed at the other woman pleadingly.

For the briefest of moments Azula thought it over.

For once…wanting to make another person smile instead of cower in fear.

She glanced down at her feet while musing that it would bolster her position as the girl's dominant.

It was a good chance to showcase her strength before the world to her little admirer.

And it was sure to earn her another poem or two…

As long as she keeps the matter from her father's attention…

Even if he does find out she could simply pass Elle off as possessing powerful knowledge of an unknown land.

As a possible representative to this emperor that she wishes to learn more about.

If she ever discovered a way to Elle's homeland that is.

"Alright Ty Lee." Azula relented at long last while the other woman grinned in delight.

"Elle too?" Ty Lee asked while beaming over the proud woman's stubbornness.

"My servant too." The princess agreed with a smug curve of her lips while she began to walk ahead of her companion.

"Elle. Her name is Elle." The brown-haired woman reminded once more while the princess literally waved the matter off.

"I will only permit her to accompany with us under two conditions. One, this stays between just the four of us." Azula instructed while turning with her finger raised with Ty Lee speedily nodding in response.

"You said the four of us. That's what I want to hear. No exclusions." Ty Lee stated while gazing at Azula's stern face.

"And two. Under no circumstance. Will you or Mai, mention her brother. If you do…grievous injury is sure to follow." The princess announced in a callous voice while leveling her now shivering friend with her usual imposing stare.

The acrobat decided to ignore the threat of injury after just being promised that Azula would never hurt her again.

She decided…to chalk it up to Azula truly caring about the girl.

"Of course, but...uh I know this is going to sound nosy. But…what did he do to her? If…you don't mind me asking." The brown-haired woman mumbled while noticing the way in which the princess's eyes narrowed ever so faintly.

Azula…truly was protective of this girl.

"He tried to rape her. That's why she tried to kill him. That's all I know. I don't know any more and I wouldn't float it about if I did." Azula explained while Ty Lee stood with her mouth hanging up in horror.

She couldn't quite blame Ty Lee.

Even to her…that was a new level of horrible.

"What a beast…a beast. His own sister." Ty Lee whispered with her eyes fixated into a furious glare of her own.

"She also told me that he had a fondness for bringing little children over…and well. Need I say anymore?" The princess revealed while the acrobat still gazed ahead with repulsed brown-gray eyes.

"No. I get the picture. If I ever see him…" The acrobat hissed while following alongside her calmer leader.

"Should I ever see him. I will kill him" Azula spoke while her possessive eyes formed a truly callous stare.

"Good." Ty Lee mumbled while Azula placed her palms on her shapely hips.

"Enough about that. Let's track down them down before Mai abandons the girl in her boredom." The princess commented while sharing a knowing look with the acrobat.

They both knew that Mai wouldn't appreciate playing baby sister for hours on end…

With that thought in mind Azula and Ty Lee hastened their pace.

Hopefully to get there before their young companion reached the end of Mai's patience.

**AN:**

**I really truly believe that if Ty Lee had leveled with Azula like this in canon that it may have prevented Azula pushing them to the point of betrayal and the end of their friendship. I also believe, that Azula would feel compelled to listen to Ty Lee. Think about it, Azula apologized to Ty Lee in cannon over something smaller than this. So Azula is willing to apologize to Ty Lee.**

**Azula cares enough for Ty Lee and Mai that their betrayal is what ultimately triggers her mental breakdown. This is why I think if Ty Lee had explained to Azula how she felt, and gave an emotional plea like this. I think it would prompt Azula to at least consider being, slightly nicer to the both of them. **

**In my story the flaming circus net was six years ago, the entire reason why Ty Lee gained the courage to confront Azula over the matter was strictly because of Elle's presence. If Elle weren't there to see something in Azula that she doesn't see then she wouldn't have ever broached the subject. **

**Also, if anyone finds it odd that Azula has a slight romantic interest in Elle. I would like to point out that Azula would be well aware that most people are far too terrified of her to even want to go on a date with her. **

**She couldn't even talk normally with Chan, seemingly a person of nobility, so it is highly likely that she has had other attempts that have ended the same way. **

**Azula is a supremely proud person, and she would never vocally admit that she cannot find a date. **

**This is why I think Azula would consider the merit in a young admirer that has the courage to approach her and give her a flower. **


	9. Evening Out

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Evening Out – Chapter Nine_

Mai sighed heavily from where she sat upon the ridge of a large water fountain overlooking a meadow at the edge of the city.

She was currently gazing off to the side from where Elle knelt still searching for a proper flower for Azula.

'Damn them for abandoning me…does this girl think of anything that isn't Azula?' The markswoman thought while scrunching her brows up in disbelief while the blonde continued to pour over the flower field.

And she couldn't exactly just cut the girl loose like she could anyone else.

Ty Lee and comically enough Azula, would surely kill her.

"Okay. I have to ask. What are your interests besides Azula?" Mai questioned in her typical voice while peering at the petite girl's robed back.

"Um…I like to paint!" Elle exclaimed while Mai leaned forward on her elbows somewhat taken aback by that answer.

She hadn't pegged the girl for a painter.

"About what?" The markswoman pondered in a mildly curious voice.

"Primarily Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl commented while the sound of Mai slapping her own face with her hand echoed throughout the air.

"Why am I not surprised. But seriously. What beside Azula?" Mai continued in a bored tone while gazing off into the distance.

"I like to write poems. Also, about Azula-sama." Elle answered innocently while Mai groaned from beneath her palm.

"Right…" The markswoman trailed off yet still eyed the girl closely.

Even if it was solely about Azula, it was still impressive that a girl her age was into both poetry and painting.

"I used to enjoy reading comics. But I haven't had any access to new reading material since I arrived. I don't exactly have any money…" The blonde-haired girl admitted while the noblewoman turned to her surprised by the non-Azula related hobby.

It was something anyhow…until Azula ordered a comic series to be created as tribute to her with her as the main character…

"You haven't been paid yet?" Mai inquired while inwardly wondering if Azula would be cruel enough to keep Elle as a slave instead of the standard paid servant.

"I get paid? I thought my pay was a roof and the pleasure of serving the princess." Elle answered with genuine awe in her voice while Mai stared at her for what seemed like a long moment.

"There isn't much pleasure in serving Azula. At least…not for most. But yes…you do get paid." The markswoman informed while gazing on in a faint amusement when the girl's face brightened immensely.

"If I get paid then I can buy Her Highness a gift!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with delight in her eyes while the older female stared at her in even further bafflement.

"What? Why would you spend all of your pay just to get Azula a gift? She's spoiled enough as it is kid." Mai muttered while running a hand through her hair.

"I wonder what I should get her…hm." Elle pondered while holding a finger to her lip thoughtfully with the woman's words soaring over her head.

"I suppose in your case…slave and servant are one and the same." The markswoman commented while still peering at the small blonde in a deadpan manner while the girl fumbled through the flowers.

"Would Azula-sama like a golden flower?" The blonde-haired girl asked while peering over her shoulder at the annoyed woman.

'Azula…I am going to kill you.' Mai thought as she began to tap her fingers with her eyes shimmering in irritation.

"She's quite difficult to please. To say the least. But you seem quite adept at making her happy." The markswoman responded with as much patience as she could muster.

"So yes then?" Elle continued while Mai began to tap her boot on the ground in increased annoyance.

"Yes! She will like the flower." Mai assured speedily with her teeth ground together in frustration.

"Arigatou gozaimasu oneesan." The blonde-haired girl announced to the woman's complete shock.

"You are calling me big sister?" The markswoman pondered in a truly bewildered voice.

It was rare feat to make her lose her trademark composed face but somehow this girl managed to do just that.

"Is that alright?" Elle responded while peering over her shoulder with the first signs of worry in the woman's presence.

Mai contemplated the matter for the briefest of moments.

She ultimately decided that it did not bother her.

The girl was very kind. Possibly the kindest she's ever met. Too sweet for Azula…if you asked her.

"No. That is fine. Call me it if you wish. But may I ask why?" Mai spoke before standing up to go sit beside the girl.

"I finally feel like I have somewhere where I belong. My brother has been the only family I've had ever since my parents died…long ago…and I've always wanted big sisters…so I thought if you and Ty Lee didn't mind…" The blonde-haired girl explained gently while gazing up to see the woman standing over her.

"I see. Well, I don't mind. I doubt it will bother Ty Lee at all either." The markswoman replied before seating herself beside the smaller girl.

The only weird part was the fact that Azula was master…and they were big sister.

But she decided to chalk that up to Azula's control freak behavior.

The naïve girl was probably only calling the princess that in the hopes of making her happy.

"Yay!" Elle cheered to the older girl's further surprise before enveloping her in a sudden hug around her stomach.

Once more Mai sat back with her eyes widening in complete confusion.

"Shorty. I don't…do hugs." Mai stated while squirming to break free from the girl's grip.

It was funny when it was Azula under attack but now…

She could only groan when the joyful girl refused to release her.

"Everyone does hugs!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with an innocent aura about her while the older girl peered down at her sighing.

"I just said that I didn't…" The markswoman trailed off dryly before awkwardly hugging the petite girl with one arm.

She glanced up at the sky all the while asking herself how such a kind girl would be drawn to Azula.

"I like the Fire Nation." Elle remarked while they sat hugging each other.

Much like a big sister and her little sister that was under her elder's close watch.

"You're not from the Fire Nation? Azula never told me where you were from." Mai questioned with slight curiosity while gazing down at the rather clingy girl.

"Oh no. I'm from another world." The blonde-haired girl declared so happily that the noblewoman furrowed her brows presuming it was a joke.

"Haven't heard that one before." The markswoman stated dryly while still peering down at the blonde's radiant face.

"I am completely serious. I have no clue how I got here. A few weeks ago, I had never even heard of the Fire Nation." Elle admitted much to Mai's total disbelief.

"What? So, you're not joking." Mai spoke while quirking her eyebrows in amazement.

It took a great deal to amaze her.

But hearing someone claim to be from another world did the trick.

If this is true…she couldn't help but wonder if that would explain much of Azula's interest in this bizarre young girl.

"As serious as a heart attack. But that's all behind me now. There is nothing for me there. This is my home now." The blonde-haired girl declared in a serene voice while staring up at the taken aback older girl.

"There is nothing that you wish to go back to?" The markswoman inquired in a voice that hid her mild pity for the girl's seemingly abusive past.

"No. Why would I? Then I wouldn't be able to see you, or Ty Lee, or Azula-sama ever again. And that…would make me very sad." Elle muttered while Mai stared down at her with sympathy in her usually aloof eyes.

It sounds like the girl was latching onto them…because she has never had anyone else.

"I see. You're a nice girl…Elle." Mai stated while they finally disconnected from the sisterly embrace.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Oneesan." The blonde-haired girl replied while bending over to finally pick her chosen flower.

The noblewoman couldn't help but feel touched by the girl's quick trust in her.

It was undoubtably naïve but sweet all the same.

"Finally decided on a flower?" The markswoman asked while noticing the girl had chosen a rather lovely color of gold.

'We'll have to watch over this girl…to make certain that Azula doesn't plan on hurting her.' Mai thought while furrowing her brows as she realized the thought of letting Azula tarnish this girl was quite disturbing.

Zuko would like her…she mused while trying to ignore the brief stabbing pain in her chest.

"Mhm. I hope she likes it!" Elle chimed while Mai still sat staring down at her with faintly softened eyes.

That was when they both heard the sound of a throat clearing behind them which was followed shortly afterward by a girlish giggle.

"Hope who likes what?" Azula demanded with her hands on her at her sides while Ty Lee continued to giggle softly.

It was obvious to all but Elle that the princess was being possessive.

"Azula-sama! I missed you!" The blonde-haired girl called out as if they have been apart for weeks.

The girl's joyous cry earned her two questioning stares while the acrobat judged the unsocial woman's side.

As if to silently say see I told you so.

"Missed me? But it's barely been an…oof!" The princess exclaimed as she was suddenly assaulted around her belly by the small blonde.

"One hour is far too long!" Elle cried out while embracing the princess's belly as she peered up at her now annoyed countenance.

"Servant…release me!" Azula barked while trying to push the girl off as gently as possible.

How bizarre was it that she did not wish to bruise her further?

"Azula…what did I tell you about using her name?" Ty Lee sighed while still smiling even so at the amusing scene.

"And I already told you that I am her master, not you. I will call her as I please." The princess snapped in a spoiled voice while ignoring her two friends exasperated gazes as she stood with her pet cuddling her belly.

"What took you so long? And why do you have a mark on your face?" Mai inquired while exchanging a glance with Ty Lee who was gazing off into space in a laughably suspicious manner.

She has known the two long enough to tell when something was up.

There was a hint of an unspoken tension that followed after her question.

She couldn't help but ponder…did Ty Lee have anything to do with the imprint on Azula's face?

"Did someone hurt you is that why you were gone for so long?" The blonde-haired girl pondered while peering up at the proud woman with concerned amber eyes.

The two noblewomen shared an amused glance while Azula scowled down at the girl who still refused to release her.

"No, I was not injured servant. Do you doubt my power?" Azula demanded as she folded her arms while staring down at Elle's easily intimidated face with narrowed eyes.

It would not do well if her little admirer was beginning to doubt her dominance.

Perhaps…this night out is a good idea after all.

"N-no of course not Your Highness!" Elle exclaimed while Azula carefully pushed her back with a strong hand before leaning over her in a domineering manner.

"You had better not. I am the Great Princess Azula and I have no rival. I am the strongest there is." The princess announced with her hands on her hips while towering over the rapidly nodding petite girl.

Mai was gazing at Azula with a baffled countenance all the while gazing at Ty Lee as the girl continued to giggle.

'Is Azula…trying to posture to impress Elle? Could she actually be interested in this girl?' The markswoman thought while gazing between the princess and her handmaid with faint curiosity in her stare.

"I would never doubt you Azula-sama! You're so strong and so b-beautiful." The blonde-haired girl responded while a blush overtook her cheeks as she cradled her master's flower carefully in her cupped palms.

"Hm. Just you wait until I get a chance to show you just how powerful I really am." Azula remarked while staring down at Elle in a conceited manner while the smaller girl gazed up at her with adorable eyes.

"Ugh. I could puke. Her ego has soared through the roof." Mai muttered beside Ty Lee while the other woman nodded in agreement.

"It certainly has. So, what have you and Elle been up to while we were away?" Ty Lee inquired as she turned with her hands on her hips noting the small meadow at the edge of the city.

"I-I can't wait…" Elle trailed off bashfully while Azula peered down at her with observant golden eyes.

Why couldn't the other servants behave more like Elle?

She pondered it for the briefest of moments before musing that it was a ridiculous thought.

If they all acted like Elle then there would be nothing unique about her servant's personality.

And somehow…the thought of Elle just being one of hundreds lost in the stream of palace servants displeased her.

"Do you…have something in your hand servant?" The princess questioned with a hand held to her chin as she surveyed the dainty girl's lovely form.

"I-I have a gift for my princess." The blonde-haired girl stammered while the older female gazed down at her with vastly gratified eyes.

As soon as Ty Lee heard that she turned to Azula while still smiling as she tried her best to silently convey to the princess to be gentle with Elle.

"Another gift for me? But you just gave me a gift this morning." Azula spoke while smiling with her eyes never leaving her pet's flushing face.

"I-I know. B-but one gift is not enough for my princess…" Elle trailed off while kicking at an imaginary pebble with her cheeks developing a crimson hue.

"On that we agree…well? Aren't you going to give me my gift?" The princess purred while brushing her hair from her eyes in a seductive manner.

"Seriously? You gave Azula a gift this morning and we spent nearly an entire hour browsing a flower field?" Mai inquired in her usual monotone while Azula turned to glance at her smirking so smugly.

"Aww. That's so sweet Mai. Did you help Elle select a flower for Azula?" The brown-haired woman teased all the while grinning at the gloomy woman's irate face.

"Yes, indeed Mai. It is nice to know that you were thinking of me while I was away." Azula taunted while Mai glared at her with her hands twitching in her anger.

"Azula, just shut up and look at your flower." The markswoman growled while the princess smiled even so as she turned to gaze at the innocent girl's nervous face.

"…I…hope you like it Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while unfolding her palms to reach up to hand the regal woman her golden flower.

The acrobat gasped when she laid her eyes upon the simply gorgeous flower while gazing at the younger girl's back.

She really hopes that Azula doesn't break Elle's little heart.

She…doesn't think that Elle will be able to handle her beloved princess rejecting her.

The princess found herself gazing down at the little flower with a marginally widened look in her callous eyes.

Though she would never say it aloud.

She was finding that this pure-hearted girl had a way of touching her ice-cold heart.

"You…spent an hour to pick this for me?" Azula asked as she accepted the flower with her mind vividly recalling their first meeting just nearly a week ago.

"Y-yes. Oneesan assured me that you liked gold." Elle stuttered while Azula peered down at her in even further surprise.

All the while Ty Lee turned to Mai while the noblewoman tapped her elbow in annoyance clearly disliking the attention.

"Oneesan?" The princess sighed while turning from her admirer to gaze at her apathetic subordinate.

For as merciless as she is.

And she is most certainly just that.

She couldn't help but feel strangely pleased by her admirer's desire to live out her life beside her and her friends.

The girl was truly beginning to see her team as her adoptive family.

And strangely…she realized that she was okay with that.

If nothing else. It would ensure that she could depend on either one of them to safeguard Elle should something unforeseen occur.

"What of it? She called me her big sister. She's a kind girl. So, I allowed it." Mai stated with a slight bite to her voice while glaring at both of her friends.

"We're both her big sisters' now Mai!" Ty Lee exclaimed while grasping the other woman's hand as she pumped their fists in the air.

"Joy." The markswoman mumbled while she sighed as her friend forced her to hold hands with her.

"D-do you like it princess?" The blonde-haired girl requested timidly while still averting her eyes from the taller woman's gaze.

Azula was contemplative for a few moments while she studied the shorter girl's cute little face before discreetly glancing around her.

She could practically feel Ty Lee's waiting eyes following her every movement and sure enough the acrobat was giving a 'what are you waiting for' stare.

After checking to ensure that no one was around…

"It is a fine flower Elle. I approve of this tribute." Azula announced with the flower carefully clutched in her right hand while Elle gazed up at her with joy that astonished even her.

"Y-you used my name again!" Elle cheered out childishly while Azula glanced down at her in evident amusement.

All the while both of her friends were staring at her back in a chiding manner.

"So, I have. It pleases me that you think of me so often. Had this flower been for someone else I would have had to discipline you." The princess commented strictly while staring down at the submissive girl with imposing golden eyes.

"Azula…one doesn't usually threaten discipline after being given a flower…" The brown-haired woman advised while staring at the regal woman with a smile all the while.

"F-for someone else? I think of no one but Her Highness." The blonde-haired girl blurted as if horrified at the prospect while her master continued to level her with a controlling stare.

"That's what I like to hear. I hereby declare that you are forbidden to give flowers to anyone but myself. This new decree also extends to all other sources of tribute. You…will gift me and me alone." Azula spoke in a voice of absolute authority all the while leveling Elle's little face with a demanding glare.

"Forbidden Azula?" Mai snorted while blinking over in the other woman's direction in genuine puzzlement.

She certainly was becoming possessive of this young girl.

That much was evident.

Those piercing screams still had her shuddering.

To think that Azula had been so furious that she scarred the two bullies just as Ozai did to Zuko.

Not only was the pain surely beyond her wildest imaginations, the affect was quite damning to any hope for a social life.

The girls would always be marked for their disrespect to the Royal Family.

"For Azula-sama only. No one but my master." Elle stated passionately while grasping at Azula's robbed stomach while meeting her domineering gaze.

"Hm. What a good girl you are." The princess purred before reaching down to pat the blonde's soft head in a puzzling show of fondness.

"Is it just me or does Azula think that Elle is a kitten?" The markswoman pondered while gazing at the acrobat's sighing face.

"It's not just you." The brown-haired woman replied yet even so she was still finding their budding bond to be rather adorable.

Perhaps…there was hope for Azula to learn more about people after all.

She was still disturbed by the earlier display of brutality…she felt that it was too much. Even for those cruel girls.

But there was nothing that she could have done to stop Azula.

She had already tried to talk her out of it and Elle tried to convince her to show mercy.

The princess had her mind set on it and that was all that mattered in the end.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured shyly while blushing underneath the princess's patting palm.

"What for?" Azula questioned curiously while astutely having already learned that that it was her admirer's way of saying thank you.

"For…standing up for me. No one…has ever done that for me before." Elle admitted quietly while craning her neck to peer into the woman's captivating eyes.

The words took not only Azula aback but both Mai and Ty Lee as well.

It was just baffling to hear that the first person who has ever stuck up for Elle was Azula of all people.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore little sister. You're one of us now! Your place beside us is secure! Isn't that right Azula?" Ty Lee assured warmly while stepping up behind Elle as the girl turned to gaze up at her with emotive amber eyes.

The princess gazed over the petite girl's shoulder to meet her companion's gaze before turning to peer down at her servant once more.

"That's right Ty Lee. Elle is part of my entourage now. It would be…a waste to let such a loyal servant come to any further harm." Azula stated while withdrawing her hand as it fell back to her side.

Mai listened in amazement from where she stood behind the acrobat.

Before long all three women were gazing at their younger companion with varying levels of fondness.

"I-I am so grateful…to all three of you." The blonde-haired girl whispered happily while wiping a joyous tear from her bruised eye.

"Aww. We'll look out for you. Especially Azula. She really likes you. You're the first person that she's offered to protect." The brown-haired woman informed while patting the smaller girl's shoulder while the blonde peered up at the callous woman with awed eyes.

The princess simply stood with her arms folded over her breasts while fixing the petite girl with a stern stare in clear disapproval of her tears.

"Cease that crying at once! No more waterworks for today!" Azula barked while pointing a finger down at Elle with the flower clutched underneath her palm.

"What a warm response." The markswoman commented dully while even she stared at her leader frowning.

If you asked her Azula was way too big of a bitch for such a nice girl but…it's not her place to tell Elle what to feel.

"Yeah! Seriously Azula! You don't have to be such an ass about it." Ty Lee scolded while frowning over Elle's timid shoulder at her scowling leader.

"I do as I please Ty Lee. Especially when it comes to my own servant." The princess insisted in a spoiled voice while still glaring at the girl's crying face.

It…irked her in ways that she cannot explain.

"Yes! As you say Azula-sama. This girl will always do as you say." Elle answered while beaming up at the woman's harsh gaze with rising admiration in her eyes.

"Good. Your adulation pleases me greatly. Now there is no further need for tears. I am more than capable of protecting you. And I will say no more on the matter." Azula stated in a tone of finality while staring down at Elle's rapidly nodding little face.

"Yes princess!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while bowing much to the overbearing woman's approval.

"Shorty. You know you don't have to bow before Azula every minute that you spend in her company, right?" Mai spoke while earning a questioning gaze for the teasing nickname from both of her friends.

"Shorty Mai? Why am I the only one here calling the poor girl by her name?" The brown-haired woman asked while the two other women just shrugged.

"You may ignore Mai…and continue with your current behavior." The princess purred while paying her friends chiding gazes little mind.

"Azula-sama is the boss!" Elle cheered as she straightened while throwing a hand up in her joy.

"Yes Elle. She certainly is…" Ty Lee trailed off while patting the smaller girl's back with the princess gazing on smugly.

"With that matter out of the way. We can proceed onward with other plans." Azula remarked while still holding the golden flower carefully underneath her curled fingers.

"Other matters?" The markswoman asked while noticing both of her friends faces indicated that they had planned something without her knowledge.

"Hm. I have decided to reward Elle for her good behavior." The princess began while staring down at the young girl's overjoyed face.

The words came across as a shock to Mai given that this was once more unlike Azula.

She has already granted the girl a place amongst them, a commoner at that.

Neither she nor Ty Lee had any particular bias against people of lower status. But it was well known by all that Azula did.

"A reward princess…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in disbelief while the regal woman nodded.

"That's right! We have a surprise for you!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while leaning on the petite girl's shoulder with a grin adorning her lips.

"I am so overjoyed. I... finally have a real home…and the princess has even used my name four times now!" Elle cried out while smiling warmly up at Ty Lee while the older girl's eyes softened in response.

Most surprisingly of all was that not even Azula said a word to rebuke Elle's announcement that this was her home.

"Four times?" Mai inquired with a deadpan voice that displayed ever so slight amusement over the fact that the girl was keeping count.

"Mhm! My most frequent names have been servant, pet, good pet, peasant, little peasant, girl and twice I have been called sheep dog…" The blonde-haired girl chirped naively while both women turned to gaze at the princess's conceited face.

"What are you two gawking at?" Azula demanded with annoyance lacing her voice while she began to scowl ever so slightly.

"Sheep dog Azula? Sheep dog?" Ty Lee growled out while tapping her boot angrily at her unsocial leader's glaring face.

"Oh! And once I have been tiger monkey!" Elle exclaimed in a seemingly unbothered voice while counting on her fingertips with the three women glancing down at her.

The princess in her usual possessive stare and the other two females seemed baffled by her casual disregard of such demeaning treatment.

"I didn't call her a sheep dog. I stated that she smelled like one after playing out in the rain for several weeks." The princess remarked thoughtlessly while giving her friends a questioning glance when they began to scowl at her.

Even Mai's lips curved into a frown.

That was only when that she noticed Elle's shoulders slumped with a hurt look in her eyes.

"I-I smell?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled pitifully while the acrobat immediately took to rubbing her back while narrowing her eyes at the princess's faintly regretful face.

"Azula! No. No you don't smell Elle. Azula's just socially clueless. I am certain that she didn't mean that in the least." The brown-haired woman cooed while pulling the smaller girl into a hug when it looked like she was about to cry.

"What? You dare call me clueless?!" Azula snapped while stomping forward with her hands at her sides to pry Ty Lee off her little admirer.

"You kind of have to be Azula to be that oblivious. You're even worse than Zuko. Seriously. You don't tell a girl that likes you that she smells." Mai stated with an unusual sternness to her voice while staring at the princess as she glared between her and Ty Lee while striding forward.

"I don't?" Elle asked while gazing up at the two women as they shook their heads speedily.

"No. You don't shorty. Ty Lee's right." The markswoman spoke while folding her hands over her stomach.

She mused that having the innocent girl around was truly like having a little sister.

The notion of having a baby sister was a decidedly pleasant one.

"Don't put words in my mouth! I said that was when she was living on the street…" The princess trailed off while storming towards the blonde's side with her friends staring at her in disbelief.

"Azula. Just stop while you're ahead before you dig too deep of a hole." Mai sighed while rubbing her forehead in annoyance over the other woman's lack of social conduct.

"I'd like to see how you smell after several weeks on the streets. It probably wouldn't be anything like cinnamon." Ty Lee remarked while Azula glared at her icily before rudely pushing her off Elle.

The acrobat huffed as she stepped aside to allow the princess to attempt to amend her error.

"You both will be silent or I will strike you both into the ashes of oblivion! And you stay off my pet. Get your own Ty Lee." Azula hissed while forcefully grasping onto Elle by her shirt collar while the other two exchanged an exasperated glance.

"Azula! How many times do I have to tell you that Elle isn't a pet!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed in frustration while the princess pulled the small girl alongside her.

"Yes, she is. She is my pet. She submitted to my dominance the moment she stepped into my litter. By rights of strength she now belongs to me. I conquered her just as I conquered Ba Sing Se." The princess announced while the petite girl peered up at her with her a faint blush on her cheeks.

"…Conquered?" The markswoman snorted while musing it was best to just ignore the woman's seemingly demented idea of dating.

"A-Azula-sama? I don't…smell, do I?" The blonde-haired girl stammered with a worried look in her eyes while gazing up at the tall woman's stern face.

"No. Of course not. You smell quite fresh." Azula assured while strangely allowing the girl to hold onto her bicep.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped over the princess's rather poor attempt at flattery.

'She goes from saying she smells to saying that she doesn't…smooth.' Mai thought while observing the interaction with bored tawny eyes.

Thankfully for Azula, Elle was a kindhearted girl that was rather easy to please.

That was all it took to restore her spirits.

"I do?" Elle asked with rising hope in her voice while Azula nodded sagely while staring down with her entrancing golden eyes.

"Like the first day of spring." The princess answered with her lips pursed into a smirk when her pet clutched tightly.

"Oh Azula-sama…I am so happy to belong to you…." The blonde-haired girl gushed while pressing her face into the princess's toned bicep.

The acrobat couldn't help but smile even though her leader had just acted like a major ass.

Elle adored Azula so much that she already forgot the foolishly spoken insult.

"It pleases me that you have accepted my dominance. Now then let us proceed onward with tonight's plans." Azula declared while turning to face her friends with a return to her callous composure.

"Tonight's plans? What are you two on about?" The markswoman queried with her brows furrowed as she gazed between the now grinning acrobat and her stern-faced leader.

"We are all going out for a fun night out on the town!" Ty Lee exclaimed while Mai turned to her with puzzlement in her eyes.

"We are?" Mai repeated with slight interest in her voice before turning to see Elle looking up at Azula in confusion.

"Are you going to help me get back to my quarters first? I don't know my way back to the palace from here." Elle questioned while Azula glanced down at her with strict golden eyes.

"No, I will not. You are coming with us. If you can keep it to yourself that is." The princess informed to the small girl's surprise.

Even the gloomy noble could only blink in genuine shock.

Azula…is bringing a commoner out on the town?

Though she did suppose that no one really knew that the girl was lowborn besides them.

Given that she was seemingly from…wherever that somewhere is.

"I will never disobey you Your Highness. I take it that you wish for me to serve at the dinner table tonight?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with an unbothered voice while peering up at the older girl.

As soon as Mai heard that she couldn't help but gaze away in discomfort.

Now that she was getting to know the girl it didn't seem right for her to spend the evening bowing on the floor while they ate.

It would have been kinder just to send her back to the palace.

Now that Elle was calling her and Ty Lee big sister it just felt wrong, very wrong.

"No! You aren't coming to serve us Elle! You're coming to have fun with us!" The brown-haired woman shouted before the princess could respond.

Knowing Azula's controlling personality she could try to back out of it and she didn't want to give her the chance.

"I am? Is this true Azula-sama?" Elle inquired with her lips curling into a broad smile as she peered up into the woman's beautiful face.

"It is true. But you had best remain on good behavior or oof! Not again!" Azula attempted to explain only to shout in protest when Elle tackled her stomach.

"Well color me shocked. The girl gets to spend an evening doing something other than slaving away for Azula." The markswoman commented in a pleasantly surprised voice while watching in amusement as the regal woman was assaulted via hug.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Arigatou! Arigatou! Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl called out while enveloping her master's belly in a tight embrace.

"You…you are welcome servant now let me go!" The princess complained while her friends observed with smugly entertained eyes.

"My princess is including me in her circle! I feel so honored!" Elle cheered while Ty Lee watched with a warm smile as she hid in the princess's belly.

Azula made eye contact with Ty Lee while reading her eyes that silently conveyed an obvious message.

I told you it would make her happy.

"If you wish to maintain your position in my circle you must…get off me." The princess grunted while gazing around to be certain that no people were passing by the meadow.

"You get her Elle! Defeat the Conqueror of Ba Sing Se! Take her down with the ultimate hug!" Ty Lee yelled out with a grin as Azula glared back at her with icy eyes that promised great pain.

"I am so excited princess! But…what do I wear?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a worried voice while peering up at the woman's much finer clothes.

Azula fell silent for a moment after finally dislodging from the embrace not having considered that.

She held a hand to her chin while wondering if they should go back to the palace first.

Ultimately, she chose it was best not to do so.

In the unlikely event she ran into her father.

"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we browse the market beforehand? You can pick out an outfit! If Azula won't buy it for you. I will!" The brown-haired woman suggested while striding forward with her fists on her hips.

The princess's eyes snapped upward thoughtfully while also taking the acrobat's generous offer a challenge to her dominance.

"Really? You would do that for me oneesan?" Elle requested with innocence lacing her voice while Ty Lee stopped before her to beam down at her.

"Aww! When you're that adorable how could I ever say no?" Ty Lee cooed while patting Elle's head with the younger girl blushing over all of the attention she was receiving.

"Absolutely not. I will purchase the outfit." Azula retorted with her arms folded over her breasts as she gazed back at the still smiling Ty Lee.

'Did Azula just get deceived into purchasing her servant a party outfit?' Mai thought while stepping up behind the other girl's as she mused it could be fun.

If you ignore the fact that Azula just burned two girls' not even an hour ago.

"If you say so Azula…but I might still buy her one myself. She's just too cute. I have to." The brown-haired woman stated in a sisterly manner while still patting the girl's head.

"I-I don't know what to say." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while peering between her master and her big sister's taller forms.

"You don't have to say anything…just continue to be a good girl for me." The princess remarked while greedily swiping the other woman's hand off the girl's head.

The acrobat huffed while gazing at her with amusement in her eyes all the while the gloomy noblewoman watched in increased puzzlement.

'Is Azula…jealous of other women touching Elle?' The markswoman pondered while the princess stood over the girl once more.

"Yes, Master Azula. As you say." Elle agreed with an adorable nod of her head while Azula peered down at her in stern approval.

"Azula…please stop making her call you master." Ty Lee pleaded in an exhausted voice while the princess began to walk ahead of them.

"Come along now Elle. You two as well. We shall go dominate the marketplace into submission." Azula declared with her right fist clenched as she began to grin violently.

"Dominate the marketplace Azula?" The brown-haired woman sighed before smiling when she noticed that the princess had the flower tucked beneath her sash.

It was just barely noticeable around the woman's waistline while the younger girl continued to follow after her with her backpack slung on her shoulders.

"Azula-sama? I have a question that I have been pondering for some time." The blonde-haired girl asked while chewing on her lip as she gazed up at the much taller female.

The acrobat and the weapons expert stared at the girl curiously while the princess seemed to swell in pride that the girl chose to ask her instead of them.

"Then ask me. My wisdom is as vast as is my merciful heart. Since I have taking a liking to you…you are in a most fortunate position to benefit from the fruits of my genius." The princess announced with seemingly endless hubris while waving a hand before her smiling all the while.

"Please. I think your head is getting too big for your shoulders." Mai snorted while striding behind Elle as she gazed down at the girl with a mild fondness in her gaze.

Naturally, the spoiled woman ignored any and all remarks that put her flawless nature into question.

All the while Elle continued to hold a finger to her lip unaware that two of the three women were mulling over how adorable they thought she was.

"What's a rug muncher Azula-sama?" Elle blurted out with little warning while staring up at Azula when the royal woman nearly fell over in surprise.

Azula wasn't the only one to be taken aback by the innocent query.

Even Mai almost tripped on Elle's heels while she gazed down at the girl with widened tawny eyes.

How could she really not know what that meant!

Even sweet Ty Lee paused in her step while glancing down at Elle with redness on her cheeks all the while musing that it was mind boggling how she as this pure.

"Eh…well Azula?" The brown-haired woman began nervously while turning to the princess's comically baffled face.

"How…can you be interested in another girl and not know what that means?" Azula responded in a tone of complete disbelief while gazing down at the puzzled girl with astonishment in her eyes.

She just couldn't believe that Elle truly didn't know that it inferred to oral sex between two females.

"Like I said. Felix removed me from school several years ago…and forced me to stay indoors for many years. My parents died long ago…that left me with only Felix…so…my education is a bit stunted." The blonde-haired girl muttered with evident shame in her voice as she averted her eyes after concluding it was something she ought to know.

The explanation once more caused all three women to gaze down at the girl in disgust to hear that the girl's brother was that demented.

Azula of course only cared because she had grown fond of Elle.

Whereas the other two were just…all around more compassionate than her.

"What a-" Ty Lee hissed furiously only to fall silent under the princess's piercing death glare.

Sweat dripped down her brow as she was once more reminded just how terrifying Azula could be.

And so, she wisely shut her mouth.

"I see. I was aware of the fact…just not that it was this extensive." The princess commented while rubbing at her nose for once uncertain of how to respond.

"S-sumimasen. I probably sound pretty stupid. Those girls were right." Elle stated in a tone of low self confidence while padding along glumly.

The three highborn women exchanged looks with one another while Azula sighed heavily in the palm of her hand.

"Hey! Don't talk like that little sister! You're not stupid. Not in the least. Those girls were just…" The brown-haired woman trailed off while an involuntary shiver trailed down her spine at the vivid recollection of their screams.

Judging by the grimace on Mai's face the other woman was well aware of what occurred.

"Ty Lee is correct. Your…writing is proof of that. You are just…naïve. Which simply means that you need someone capable to enlighten you." Azula announced while turning to peer down at her admirer with stern golden eyes.

The woman's words struck her friends by surprise while they both gazed at her in silence.

"Oh! You're so brilliant Azula-sama. Will you enlighten me?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with hope in her voice while the woman strode ahead with her pride returning in full force.

"Indeed, I am brilliant…sometimes I surprise even myself. Just what sort of enlightenment do you seek from me? I excel in all areas. Simply pick one and I will surely be able to assist you." The princess offered while scanning her fingernails with her friends gazing on in even further disbelief.

Did Azula just offer to school a servant girl?

"That's a marvelous idea Azula! Elle is a Fire Nation citizen now. She can go to school here!" The brown-haired woman shouted triumphantly while the gloomy noblewoman turned to her in surprise.

Then Mai turned to Azula as she noted the uncertain gleam in the woman's selfish golden eyes.

'Figures. She's probably afraid that Elle will lose interest in her if she is around other people. She is so selfish. It's disgusting.' The markswoman thought while finding herself frowning over the matter.

No doubt Azula meant that she would fill Elle in here and there.

"School? What sort of school teacher knows even a fraction of my genius?" Azula sneered while Elle peered up at her with blinding awe in her eyes.

"Will you school me Azula-sama?" Elle asked innocently while gazing up at her master's divine face while the woman smirked in such a captivating manner.

"Azula…you could just let her go to an actual school. Do you even have the time to educate her to the proper capacity that she desires? I think Elle wants to be up to be speed in all areas. Not just one." Ty Lee explained while turning to her leader's smug visage.

"Hush Ty Lee. Yes Elle. I told you that I would take you under my tutelage. I suppose that means that this is my responsibility. I will school your little mind." The princess declared while turning to gaze down at the joyous girl's adorable face.

If she was truly taking a romantic interest in this girl…it wouldn't do to let her possible girlfriend remain in a state of permanent limbo now would it?

"Arigatou gozaimasu Master Azula!" The blonde-haired girl answered happily as she halted to bow at the waist before the tall woman's pleased countenance.

"I warn you though. I will be a strict teacher…." Azula trailed off while glancing down at her pet's young face with a lovely smirk on her crimson lips.

"I have complete faith and trust in my princess. I know you would never steer me wrong!" Elle exclaimed while rising from her bow just when Azula patted her shoulder fondly.

The other two women weren't so certain but it would be unwise to voice as such aloud.

"Now that is devotion." The princess stated while wagging her finger for her pet to follow with a controlling gleam in her eyes.

"So…what does it mean?" The blonde-haired girl asked once more in a bashful voice while gazing up at the older girl to notice her posture tensing once more.

"Oh boy. I can't wait to hear this." Mai spoke with a hand over her mouth while Azula eyed her icily.

"Shut up Mai. You see Elle…rug munching is an analogy for…how dare you laugh at me! I will destroy the both of you!" Azula bellowed as she rounded on her snickering friends with a twinge of redness on her cheeks.

"I don't get it Azula-sama. Who eats rugs? I don't eat rugs. They aren't edible." Elle chimed while grasping at her straps while Azula groaned in frustration.

"You are just too precious little sister." Ty Lee cooed with a blush still adorning her cheeks as she ruffled the girl's hair.

"A-arigatou oneesan Ty Lee." The blonde-haired girl muttered while the acrobat smiled at her all the while gushing over her much to her pleasure.

She decided that she liked being the youngest of the group.

She truly felt like Azula-sama and her big sisters would look out for her no matter what.

"Ugh. If Azula won't answer then I will. It seems that it has fallen upon me to be the informative big sister." The markswoman announced while gazing down at the girl with composed tawny eyes.

"Mai. I am warning you…" The princess trailed off dangerously while the acrobat turned away blushing even deeper.

"Please tell me oneesan. I really want to know." Elle asked queried while glancing up at Mai's apathetic face.

"I will strike you with lightning if you so much as speak another word." Azula hissed while glaring over in the other woman's direction.

As strangely as it was. She found her admirer's childlike innocence to be rather endearing.

And she was suddenly finding that she was becoming curiously protective of the younger girl.

"Alright. Here's your answer. It's a crude analogy for sexual conduct between two women. Basically, it's when one girl eats out another girl's…womanhood. And I am quite certain that it's something that you would enjoy doing with Azula." Mai answered at long last with her arms folded over her chest while gazing off to the side just as an uncomfortable silence overtook them.

Ty Lee was now as red as a tomato while she glanced down at Elle's adorably thoughtful face.

The younger girl was holding a hand to her chin as if processing the explanation.

All the while Azula gazed over at Mai's unbothered face with a truly horrifying glare.

Golden eyes that were so callous that it was a wonder the gloomy noble didn't burst into flames on the spot.

"What? She's interested in women. So, I answered. Would you rather she remains ignorant?" The markswoman questioned while gazing at her leader's oddly angered face.

"I…still don't understand. That makes even less sense than before. Why…would I want to eat Azula-sama? I am not a cannibal. I wouldn't eat my princess even if I was starving. How is eating people a sexual pastime?" The blonde-haired girl inquired while turning to gaze up at the three women's reddened faces.

At this point they stood in the street with silence so thick that one could have heard crickets chirping.

Mai slapped her forehead in disbelief as she groaned beneath her palm while Azula stood marveling over the girl's naivety.

"Elle…don't worry your little mind over it. I'll educate you at your own pace." The princess sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose as she strolled ahead of her pet.

As comical as it was, she found that she was somewhat pleased to know that Elle's love was this pure.

The girl didn't adore her just because she was the most beautiful girl there is…or just for her limitless power.

No…now she understood that it ran much deeper than that.

"Yes Azula-sama! As you say. Always as you say. Please know that I would never cannibalize you. I would rather die of hunger." Elle informed in a voice so grave that Azula was now staring down at her with returning amusement in her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind if we are ever trapped on a deserted island." Azula spoke dryly while folding her arms over her breasts once more.

"That's so sweet Azula. She wouldn't eat you even if she was starving. Most of the servants probably wouldn't even hesitate." Ty Lee commented with her hands on her hips smiling widely all the wide as her blush finally began to die down.

There was a snort of comical agreement from Mai while the princess stared back at her with irate golden eyes.

"Shut up Ty Lee." The princess replied in a grumpy voice while the smaller girl smiled up at her.

"It's okay Azula-sama. If you couldn't move, I would protect you with my life." The blonde-haired girl announced while puffing out her developing chest with undying loyalty in her young eyes.

"Aww, Azula. Elle would shield you. That's just too lovable." The brown-haired woman cooed while the princess stared down at the girl with humorous doubt in her eyes.

"As sweet as that is…let's hope that it never comes down to that." Azula answered while sighing once more as she inwardly mused that the girl is making her go soft.

The foursome finally strode into the Fire Nation marketplace with many eyes being automatically drawn to Azula's callous countenance.

The sight of their fearsome princess entering the marketplace was a silent warning to all venders to be their absolute best behavior.

Displeasing Princess Azula was possibly even more terrifying than angering Fire Lord Ozai.

To the amusement of the three noblewomen they soon watched as Elle's eyes began to sparkle while she gazed about at the wide variety of shops.

All the while Azula strode authoritatively beside her younger companion with her stern eyes following Elle's wandering gaze.

This was the perfect chance for her to establish her position of prime candidacy once and for all in her lovely admirer's little mind!

"Azula…you should buy her something…" Ty Lee whispered into the woman's ear while Azula watched Elle wander ahead in her rising excitement.

Mai began to silently follow after Elle while the other two women lingered behind.

The princess tilted her head while her friend continued to whisper in her ear.

Her eyes followed Elle she strode with her hands behind her back all the while pondering what to buy her admirer.

"Like what?" Azula asked while frowning as she began to realize she knew very little about the girl other than that she enjoyed painting and writing.

"Let's just scout out where she goes and see." The brown-haired woman replied quietly while the small blonde bounced through the streets gazing around with childish amazement in her eyes.

"See something of interest shorty?" Mai asked questioned in her typical tone while standing over Elle as the girl marveled at everything around her.

Though she hated to admit it. It was indeed adorable.

"There's so much here! The last time I was here people were calling me a street rat and telling me to get lost." Elle stated while Mai glanced down at her frowning over the cruel treatment that the girl endured.

Ty Lee was shivering automatically when Azula halted with her eyes narrowing in a predatory manner.

"Oh really? Just who said that?" The princess inquired in a near emotionless voice while the acrobat shook her arm.

"Azula! We're here to have fun. Not to terrorize the public." Ty Lee advised discreetly while Azula continued to stride about frowning in clear displeasure.

It would not do for her to allow the mockery of her potential girlfriend.

Her eyes and ears were peeled as she already noticed one or two people were staring at the girl oddly.

She began to realize while it wouldn't have phased her a week ago.

Now that she was growing fond of the girl it was grated on her nerves.

"Just what are you staring at peasant?" Azula demanded while her companions turned to her warily after she halted by a stall.

The acrobat sighed with a hand over her face when her gaze drifted to her friend now causing an older man at a spice stall to cower in terror.

"N-nothing Y-Your Highness!" The vender cried out while already kneeling the ground with the woman's golden eyes piercing his soul.

"You had best keep it that way." The princess snarled while striding onward with her moody eyes drifting about as she followed the girl's bouncing form.

'Wow! It's really sweet watching Azula act so…protective. I know she has a tendency to act like an ass to Elle but I can tell she truly cares about her.' The brown-haired woman thought while finally noting that the girl stopped to admire a stall.

It was none other than a candy shop.

Given Elle's childlike personality it came across as no shock to Ty Lee.

She turned to nudge Azula's shoulder while the stern woman continued to walk after Elle and Mai.

"Ooh! There's so much here!" Elle cried out while Mai peered down at her sweatdropping.

"I presume that you like candy…" Mai trailed off while keeping a close eye on the girl just as Azula strolled up behind them.

"Is there something that you see of interest?" Azula inquired while she loomed over Elle's browsing face with her palms clasped behind her back.

All the while gazing down at the younger girl with her strict eyes just barely showing her fondness for the smaller girl.

To passers biers it appeared as if the princess was about to terrorize her.

But of course, Team Azula knew better.

"I…am permitted to have a candy?" The blonde-haired girl responded while peering shyly up at her master's amused countenance.

"Aww!" The brown-haired woman gushed while the gloomy noblewoman turned to her sighing in mild annoyance over her continues fawning over their new friend.

"I suppose I could allow it. You're a well-behaved girl. Pick whatever you like." The princess purred while leaning over the younger girl with a charming aura about her that had the teenager spellbound.

"…Your Highness may I have a maple praline?" Elle requested while folding her hands over her belly while bowing her head before the princess in reverence.

It was quite obvious that Azula greatly approved of Elle's courteous nature.

Even when simply requesting for a single candy she bowed her head before the monarch.

The owner of the stall was also bowing before the princess all the while her eyes were drifting about over the monarch's odd choice of companion.

"Hm. Good girl. One maple praline." Azula announced sternly while removing several coins from her pouch all the while savoring her young servant's growing excitement.

The coins dropped on the counter while the three women watched with varying levels of amusement as the small girl was handed the treat with joy shimmering in her amber eyes.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl spoke with a warm smile on her lips as she bowed before the gratified woman once more.

"You really should reduce the bowing Elle." Mai stated while folding her arms as she gazed down at the happy girl just as she arose from her bow.

"Quiet Mai. Courtesy is in her nature and that is a trait that I approve of. You would do well to remember that I am her monarch. Not you." The princess remarked from where she stood with her lips curved into a smile as she peered down at her pet.

The noblewoman said nothing in response deciding that there was no point arguing with Azula.

It just baffled her that Azula thought that dating and subjugation were one and the same.

"I am so fortunate to serve Azula-sama." Elle stated with a wide smile on her lips before biting into her treat beaming all the while.

Azula continued to stride beside the petite girl all the while staring at her calmly with a satisfied countenance.

"At least someone recognizes how great of an honor it is to serve me." The princess commented while the acrobat continued to grin down at their young companion.

"The whole world should serve Azula-sama. Because she is wonderful." The blonde-haired girl chimed while nibbling on her candy while the princess's lips curved upward in increased smugness.

"Why did you have to say that little sister?" Ty Lee sighed while turning to Azula to see that she took the innocent remark as a challenge to conquer the world.

An inferno was already brewing in the woman's eyes that had her friends excluding Elle growing increasingly wary.

"Great. Just what we needed." Mai muttered while Elle peered up at them in slight puzzlement.

"I see. So, you wish to see me conquer the world?" Azula remarked with her hands on her hips while turning to peer down at her adorable admirer.

The other two women sweatdropped while they sighed heavily despite finding the princess's posturing to be a somewhat pleasant change of pace.

Though her ego had surely soared through the proverbial palace roof.

At least Azula was being a little bit nicer.

Even if it was only to one girl…

"Huh?" Elle responded after swallowing a mouthful of candy while her two adoptive big sisters sweatdropped even further.

That was proof enough that the teenager just said whatever came to mind to please Azula.

"Do you wish to see your princess dominate the entire world into submission?" The princess demanded in an icy voice while staring down at the girl with a stare that would make most men piss their pants.

"Azula…I think you're taking this a little too far." The brown-haired woman stated only for her words to soar over the arrogant woman's head.

"Oh! I really want to see you in action Azula-sama! Will you show more of your bending?" The blonde-haired girl questioned while turning to gaze up at the strict woman with worshipful eyes.

"Hm. You desire to see my bending? Then I shall show it to you. Today I will give you just a small taste. When I destroy the Avatar and crush the rebels underfoot then…you will get your wish. I will dominate this world!" Azula announced with her hands afire at her sides with her crimson lips forming a conceited grin.

The blue fire lit the street while Elle peered up at Azula with awe in her young eyes all the while Mai watched in deadpan as people ran in terror every which way.

Clearly thinking that Azula was about to kill someone at random.

"…Azula…you're terrifying people." Ty Lee informed while Azula gazed down at Elle with possessive golden eyes while waving her words off.

"Wow! That's amazing Azula-sama! You're so good at domination! I could listen to you talk about it all day." Elle exclaimed while gazing up at the woman's smiling face unaware of the impact that her words had on her master.

"Shorty do you have any common sense? Why would you tell her that?" The markswoman asked while she stood alongside the gradually concerned acrobat.

They could tell that the girl's ill thought words had inspired the princess to dominate the girl even further.

"So…you find my dominance appealing?" The princess purred with her words causing her two friends to shiver in pity for the naïve girl peering up at her.

"Now Azula I really don't think that is what she meant…" The brown-haired woman trailed off only to sigh once more.

Elle got her too riled to listen.

"Y-you're so strong princess…I feel so safe around you…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled while staring up at the princess's flame lit visage.

"Marvelous! So, you desire a strong leader to protect you? Perhaps we do make a good mix after all." Azula called out while waving a hand in the air smiling all the while.

"W-well I've always dreamed of h-having a princess charming…" Elle confessed as she began to twiddle with her thumbs while the older girl hummed curiously.

"Azula? Princess charming? Yeah. And I'm pink." Mai stated in a dull voice while Ty Lee sweatdropped despite finding their interactions to be rather cute.

"Princess charming? There is no princess as charming or powerful as me!" The princess shouted while still causing people to turn their heads fearfully.

"D-does that mean that y-you'll be my princess charming?" The blonde-haired girl pondered timidly while still averting her eyes from the princess's towering form.

"Very well little servant. I will be your princess charming and I shall give you the dominance that you so dearly crave." Azula declared while pointing down at Elle with her eyes narrowed all the while the petite girl blushed from ear to ear.

All along the two other women gazed at her clearly thinking that she just may have gone mad.

"But Azula you already dominate her." Ty Lee stated while Mai shook her head in annoyance.

"Waste of breath." The markswoman scoffed before turning curiously when the princess grasped ahold of the girl's smaller wrist.

"O-oh Azula-sama…my princess charming…" Elle trailed off in a dreamy voice just as the woman began to drag her like a rag doll through the streets.

"Azula! Where are you taking her!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while running a hand through her hair as they sped up to follow their dominance obsessed leader.

"Come my pet. Let's go to the weapons shop." The princess spoke much to her friends' fright as she pulled the lovesick girl alongside her.

"Poor girl. I'm glad I'm not her." Mai stated wryly while Ty Lee winced while nodding in agreement.

If Elle ever decides she's interested in someone else they were beginning to fear that Azula would cage the poor girl!

They watched the two vanish ahead of them only hearing the small girl call out a meek 'yes Master Azula' one more time.

"Y-yes Master Azula." The blonde-haired girl agreed while reaching up to embrace the woman's toned bicep all the while admiring her peak physique.

And with that Azula dragged Elle out of sight with her behavior clearly taking on an even more dominant turn.

In Azula's mind she was beginning to realize that she just may have found the perfect romantic partner for her.

She was lovely, just young enough for her, petite to her liking, submissive, very eager to please, and to top it all off the girl even enjoyed her dominant personality.

Elle was indeed a splendid little find.


	10. Shopping With The Princess

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Shopping with the Princess – Chapter Ten_

When the two noblewomen finally caught up to Azula they were deeply unnerved to find her guiding the innocent girl through a shop full of deadly weaponry.

"A-Azula why in Agni's name did you bring Elle here for?" Ty Lee stammered with evident terror in her voice fearing that Azula would get the girl killed.

"For two reasons Ty Lee. One! To show off my strength in the bending arena out back and two, my little companion needs a weapon." Azula explained to the acrobat's horror while she continued to pull Elle by a large array of lethal swords.

"But she's a pacifist." Mai stated in deadpan only for Azula to wave her objection off.

"Nonsense. I'll find something that suits her." The princess remarked while the blonde peered up at her clearly intimidated by the massive weapon store.

"I-I'm scared of these weapons Azula-sama." Elle admitted while Azula came to a stop before a wide selection of swords.

"That is only because you have not been taught how to wield one. I could teach you if you like." Azula informed to the rising horror of her subordinates.

"Azula…you're scaring the girl. She doesn't want to be in a weapon store." The markswoman attempted to reason once more in a sterner voice.

"C-could you teach me about mathematics, science and history instead?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a mousy voice as if afraid that she would disappoint her master.

"Of course! I can teach you all of that and more. I have taken a romantic interest in you. There is nothing that I can't or won't teach you." The princess announced to the small girl's delight.

The direct statement came across as a shock to even Ty Lee.

"Y-you have? Me? Y-you are interested in me?" Elle stuttered as she felt her heart skip a beat while Azula snorted derisively.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious by now. I am your princess charming. Am I not?" Azula scoffed while folding her arms over her chest as if attempting to loom over the girl even more than she already does.

She has come to enjoy Elle's small size, petite yet still oh so lovely.

"Y-yes! You are my princess charming!" The blonde-haired girl squealed while grasping at the woman's robed belly while the princess smirked in gratification.

"Of course, I am. There is no princess as dominant as I. It is becoming clear to me that I am the prime romantic candidate for you. And I feel as if you may well fit me." The princess commented while holding an elegant hand to her chin as she smiled down at the joyous girl.

"Since when is Azula the 'prime romantic candidate' for anyone?" Mai asked openly while never caring if her leader overheard her.

"She seems to think that she needs to flaunt her strength before Elle. She thinks that because Elle is sweet and delicate that only the strongest will suit her." Ty Lee explained while smiling awkwardly when Mai scrunched up her nose in puzzlement.

She really can't blame Mai.

It really didn't make any sense.

"I-I am so excited! I really want to get to know you further princess. Please give this loyal servant a chance to please you." Elle pleaded while tugging on Azula's robes while she gazed down at her pleased by her words.

"As I would like to get to know you. Now, there is much for us to do and more. But I really don't approve of your pacifism. I strongly believe that you should carry at least a small dagger." Azula spoke while gesturing about the shop with cold golden eyes.

Even Mai shivered at the terrifyingly casual statement.

This poor girl was more liable to stab herself with a dagger than anyone else!

"B-but I am not physically built for that Azula-sama. I have a health condition that prohibits excessive activity. I can't do weapons training." The blonde-haired girl tried to explain only for her master to pull her forward.

"All the more reason that I am the ideal partner for you. You clearly need someone of great strength. Just the same. What if you need to defend yourself?" The princess demanded while they stopped before a display of daggers.

"Azula…you are really beginning to scare us." The brown-haired woman urged while standing behind the two as her leader inspected the daggers.

"I trust you to protect me. You and my big sister's." Elle answered sweetly with her words touching each of the three women's heart in some manner.

"I am pleased to hear that you have such faith in me and my team. But I would still feel more comfortable if you at least carried a dagger on you. What about this one?" Azula spoke with her hands on her hips while pointing at an elegant red blade.

"Azula, you claim you like the girl but you aren't listening to her." The markswoman stated in growing anger while glaring at the selfish woman's back.

It truly disgusted her that Azula seemed to think that it was acceptable to try to force the girl to alter her behavior.

"It…looks…terrifying." The blonde-haired girl mumbled lamely while her shoulders slumped as she began to dread upsetting her princess.

"Try holding it." The princess insisted as she grasped the dagger while attempting to deposit it into the shaky girl's hands.

"Please stop it Azula! She's not a fighter. She's not having fun anymore." Ty Lee exclaimed while Azula's lips curved into a scowl in her frustration.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama. But I can't hold this." Elle announced while fearfully pushing the dagger away.

"Is it too large?" Azula commented with a frown while placing the weapon back in its place.

"N-no. I don't like knives. Felix liked knives. S-sumimasen." The blonde-haired girl confessed with her head hanging low while the princess glanced down at her with marginally widened eyes.

The statement was a gruesome one that hinted that her brother may have tortured her in very sadistic ways.

The affect had such an intense change in the atmosphere that Ty Lee pulled the girl away from the knives while casting the princess a warning stare.

"That's enough of this Azula. If you want to show her your bending that is fine. But she doesn't want a weapon." The brown-haired woman spoke with a protective voice while her leader gazed down at the girl finally relenting.

"I see. So that is the issue. Very well. I hope that I did not upset you too badly." The princess remarked to her friend's amazement while peering down at her pet with faint concern in her callous stare.

"No. I am not upset. I am overjoyed that you are my princess charming." Elle assured while twirling her thumbs while Ty Lee gazed down at her smiling once more.

"Hm. Indeed, it has a nice ring to it. How would you like to accompany me to the bending arena? To see my strength first hand?" Azula pondered with a hand on her chin while smiling confidently when Elle grasped at her left hand.

"Please Your Highness. Show your loyal servant your strength…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off passionately as she gazed up into smug golden eyes.

"Splendid. I shall show you my dominance first hand. Come my pet." The princess declared once more before guiding her little admirer past her sighing friends.

The two watched the princess drag the girl out of the weapon shop before Mai turned to Ty Lee.

"Most people go to the pet store or the animal shelter when they want a pet. Why did Azula pick up a homeless girl from an alley?" Mai questioned with the other woman shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Don't ask me. I'm glad that Elle is around. I just wish…that Azula would cut back on the dominance. At least…a bit." Ty Lee answered while following after their leader once again.

About ten minutes later the two noblewomen entered the large arena to comically find firebenders fleeing the arena in terror.

Soon they heard the princess's voice resonating from the center of the arena.

The two stepped in to see Elle seated alone on a bench while she peered down at Azula with childish awe in her amber eyes.

The princess stood in a wall of blue fire while glancing at the last few fleeing firebenders in disgust.

"Cowards! And you call yourselves firebenders!" Azula snapped while folding her arms over her breasts while she exhaled a burst of azure fire.

"…She was going to fight arena firebenders? I don't blame them for running." Mai stated dryly before seating herself beside Elle while gazing down at the excited girl.

"Azula-sama's fire is so amazing!" Elle cheered out innocently while gazing down with entranced eyes as Ty Lee sat on the opposite side of her.

The only strange thing was that the girl seemed to have already forgotten that it was these very flames that burned two girls just hours ago.

"Is Azula giving you a good show little sis?" Ty Lee greeted while slipping an arm over the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Mhm! I really like Azula-sama. I-I really feel like she cares about me." The blonde-haired girl confided quietly while the acrobat gazed down at her warmly.

"She does. She's…just a bit eccentric." The brown-haired woman answered while the gloomy noble rolled her eyes.

"That's putting it mildly." The markswoman snorted while the blonde nibbled one what was left of her treat.

"Well…it matters not. I can practice just as well alone. It's all the same to me. They would have only gotten in the way. Watch closely, my little admirer. I've been training my bending for several years now. I'll show you a few of my new techniques…that not even Ty Lee and Mai have seen!" The princess called out while peering up at the young girl with charming golden eyes.

Her lips were curved into a confidence smirk before she sunk into a bending stance that had soon had Elle's mouth hanging open in amazement.

Her words took both Mai and Ty Lee aback as they glanced at one another with the only answer from one another being a puzzled shrug.

It was now known that the Avatar spent six years in a coma before reappearing on the day of the Black Sun.

The princess had grown from a fourteen-year-old girl to a twenty-year-old adult.

During the six-year lull there was little involvement on the front lines.

Azula had been spending large portions of her time bending in the forests, but they weren't aware that she had created any new techniques.

"New techniques? Azula created her own techniques?" Ty Lee pondered in a mix of awe and newfound fear as she watched as large plumes of blue flame began to spark across the arena.

She could only sink back in her seat with widened eyes to see just how strong her friend had gotten over this six-year lull.

It was truly astonishing.

She had never given it much thought until now that Azula had gotten stronger.

This is the first time that she has seen her practice in several years!

Even Mai stared down at the arena with shock in her eyes to witness just how much Azula has advanced her bending.

The princess slid her left boot which immediately produced a pillar of blue fire that spiraled to the height of the ceiling all the while Elle's younger eyes followed her movements in admiration.

This was closely followed up by a spellbinding array of elegant kicks and punched while Azula continued to perform her firebending dance.

All along her domineering eyes would flicker up in her admirer's direction vastly pleased to see that she had stunned not only the submissive girl but her childhood friends as well.

"Azula's…really taken her bending to a whole new level..." The brown-haired woman trailed off in mutual awe while staring down at her leader's dance with an intimidated gaze.

At this point Azula just might be stronger than her father!

The markswoman said nothing in response as she sat there in a state of speechless silence all the while the small blonde still sat with her mouth agape between the two of them.

"Azula-sama…is so incredible…I didn't know that she was this strong." Elle breathed out a tone of pure amazement while the two noblewomen gazed down at her.

She sat underneath Ty Lee's arm all the while never ceasing in admiring her master's divine body that moved about with such grace.

"I'm quite certain that she heard you Elle." Ty Lee stated with a soft smile on her lips despite her still present fear of her leader.

Although it was lessened somewhat thanks to their earlier talk.

Azula seemed to be trying to treat them better.

She had to give her credit for that.

"Feast your little eyes on this my servant." Azula remarked while sliding her feet backwards with a proud look about her as her right hand fell down to her side.

Almost as if she were preparing to draw a sword!

Then she sunk into yet another bending stance while her subordinates continued to gaze on in bewilderment only to widen their eyes when a sword of blue fire formed beneath her fingertips.

Then with truly frightening speed the princess dashed across the arena before slicing straight through a stone pillar.

It thunderously tore in two before crumbling into a pile of rubble all the while the three gaped in awe.

A bead of sweat was streaming down Mai's cheek while she tried to suppress her long-hidden fear of Azula.

At this point onlookers from the street had come in to witness their princess's mighty spectacle that was quickly spreading like wildfire.

The people stood murmuring in an impressed silence all the while the regal woman slid to a stop at the other end of the arena.

"My princess is so strong." The blonde-haired girl spoke with spellbound respect lacing her innocent voice as she sat peering down at the woman's magnificent image.

The sword of fire promptly vanished from Azula's hand just as she extended two fingers before her with her eyes narrowed into a focused stare.

"She's…not really going to bend lightning with these people around, is she?" Mai pondered in a slight break from her monotone only to receive a wordless answer in the form of crackling lightning at her fingertips.

Then to the complete disbelief of the two noblewomen that watched as Azula sunk backwards generating the lightning near instantaneously.

"Watch closely Elle. Don't you dare even look away!" The princess commanded with her refined voice resonating through the air.

It was becoming quite apparent to Mai and Ty Lee that no matter how they felt about the matter…

Azula truly dominated young Elle in every way shape or form.

The woman had to but speak and the girl was already nodding with a lovable look of adulation in her amber eyes.

"Y-yes! As you say Azula-sama. Always as my princess charming says." Elle agreed while leaning forward on her knees as she beamed down at the beautiful light show.

Energy sparkled and danced upon the tip of the regal woman's two outstretched fingers just before releasing a mighty bolt of lightning.

It promptly exploded into the wall of the arena all the while Azula stood with her fists falling to her sides with her lips curling into a smug smile.

Silence was all that reigned while Azula turned to peer up at their astounded faces with her ego clearly rising to even greater heights.

"So…what do you think?" Azula questioned while glancing up at Elle with right fist clenched upon her shapely hip all the while smiling up at the girl.

"Why…is Azula acting like a hormonal boy?" The markswoman muttered beside the acrobat as they both peered down at their younger companion's awed face.

It truly was adorable in a strange fashion watching Elle gaze upon Azula as if she was some kind of hero from an ancient fairy tale.

And just as peculiar was witnessing the Princess of the Fire nation strut for a commoner from another world.

The two were complete polar opposites…

And yet they were oddly drawn to one another.

"Wow! You can create lightning! T-that was just awe inspiring!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in such an innocent manner that the acrobat couldn't help but smile despite her shock.

"Hm. I can. That and more. I still have two more new techniques under my belt. But that…will have to wait for another day." The princess responded while brushing her bangs from her eyes with her golden gaze never leaving her young admirer's face.

The simple yet ominous words 'two more' sent a shiver down the spines of her subordinates.

Not only has Azula mastered instantaneous lightning but she's created an effortlessly pillar of fire technique.

With but a mere twitch of her foot she can attack and defend.

Not to mention that she is the first firebender to bend a sword of flames!

"Y-you are so strong Azula-sama! So mighty! My master is the strongest there is!" Elle announced as she stood up while gazing down at the princess's lovely visage with childish reverence in her gaze.

Judging by the manner in which Azula's lips curved into a prideful smile it would appear that her performance had the intended affect.

"Humph! Of course, I am. Now…I demand that you return to my side at once!" Azula barked while snapping her fingers in an unbelievably spoiled manner.

Her childhood friends couldn't help but sigh heavily over her pompous behavior.

Yet it would seem that it didn't bother Elle in the least.

Not if her scampering was anything to go by as they sweatdropped while watching the girl dart through bench after bench to reach her princess's side.

"Yes Azula-sama! As Her Highness commands!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while finally coming to a stop before the older woman.

She panted slightly while peering up at her commanding visage with adoring little eyes while her callous stare scrutinized her breathing.

"Azula! You…shouldn't make her run like that!" Ty Lee complained with her arms folded over her breasts while frowning all the while.

This breathing issue seemed…unnaturally severe.

It was…quite sad to watch such a young girl be so hindered by such a debilitating condition.

She was beginning to realize that Azula was most surely correct about her belief that this would enrage her father.

In the eyes of a ruthless man like Ozai, not one of Elle's adorable tributes to her princess mattered, nor her limitless love for her idol.

All that mattered was that Elle was low borne and just as damning…is the fact that she was seemingly sickly.

She truly, truly hoped that Azula would protect Elle now and when she inherits the throne.

"You barely even ran that far and your breathing is this bad?" The princess demanded with her eyes narrowing as she loomed over her exhausted admirer.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama for being so w-weak." Elle stuttered while hanging her head with her low self esteem once more coming to the surface.

"You are very weak. Quite possibly the weakest…but I am also the strongest. It is incredibly apparent to me that a woman of my strength is the prime fit for you." Azula spoke just as she slid her fingertip beneath Elle's chin while forcing the girl to meet her controlling gaze.

The small blonde began to blush despite her breath difficulty all the while marveling over the tall woman's flawless countenance.

"O-oh my mighty princess charming…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled while teetering on the woman's long fingertip all the while smiling shyly up at her.

"Aww…" The brown-haired woman gushed once more while ignoring Mai's deadpan stare.

"Hm. I rather like the sound of that. Now. I will not allow it to be said that there was a problem beyond the brilliance of Princess Azula. Therefore, my little servant, in recognition of your undying loyalty I shall lend you my genius on the matter in question." The princess stated in a voice of supreme smugness as she waved her other hand before her smiling all the while.

"I don't think I can take much more of Azula's gigantic ego." Mai stated with annoyance lacing her voice while Ty Lee giggled with a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, come on Mai. Azula's just trying to impress Elle…in her own twisted way." Ty Lee commented while staring down at Elle turning an adorable shade of red.

"I…am so happy to be in your service Master Azula." Elle admitted with a wide smile overtaking her cheeks as she swooned under the princess's domineering golden gaze.

"On that we are in agreement. But for the time being I command you to breath at a more desirable rate! Disobey me and I will punish you!" Azula snapped while furrowing her lips into an imposing glare as Elle gulped nervously under the weight of her stare.

"Azula! You can't just command her to breathe normally! That's not how it works!" The brown-haired woman yelled out with her words falling on deaf ears.

"Waste of breath." The markswoman replied once more in a bored undertone as she gazed away sighing.

"Y-yes Azula-sama as my master commands." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a submissive voice while she twiddled her thumbs under her princess's entrancing stare.

She has come to realize that she really enjoys the woman's commanding presence.

"What a good girl. So well trained…I like that. Now tell me. Did you enjoy my display of dominance?" The princess pondered while tilting her head in a questioning manner with her palm finally falling to her hip.

The sound of her two friends both groaning and sighing was completely disregarded by her ears.

"Little sister! Think carefully before you respond!" Ty Lee shouted down with her hands over her mouth while Mai observed in her usual deadpan manner.

"I-it was spellbinding. I…can't believe how strong you are. Oh Azula-sama…I could just bask in your presence for all eternity." Elle confessed in a passionate voice while cutely averting her eyes from Azula's suddenly contemplative face.

The acrobat smiled in rising nervousness after hearing the younger girl's innocent declaration.

Sadly…to Azula that was a resounding yes.

"You find my dominance spellbinding? You crave it so terribly that you desire to bow before me for all time?" Azula inquired with a gratified smile on her lovely lips while she held a finger to her chin humming thoughtfully.

The sound of Mai slapping her forehead resounded throughout the arena as she sighed heavily beneath her hand.

This girl does not consider the impact of her words before she speaks.

"I…confess that I do. I wish to be nowhere but beside my princess charming. Under your rule…forevermore." The blonde-haired girl declared with joy in her voice while smiling so radiantly that princess couldn't resist smiling even wider herself.

"Her fate is sealed." The markswoman spoke while leaning back beside the flinching acrobat while staring down as the princess's planted her fists upon her hips.

"Perfect! Then I shall continue to subjugate you under my dominance. I am confident that you will find my authority to your liking. Now…what do you wish to do next?" The princess announced strictly with her fists curling on her hips while smirking down at her lovely little pet.

"Yeah. I won't argue with you there." The brown-haired woman responded while she shook her head.

Yet even so she smiled.

So, what if Elle enjoyed Azula's overbearing nature?

If it made the girl happy and her leader treated her well.

Then where was the harm in it?

She flinched while realizing that there was a great deal of potential for possible harm.

But it was still cute!

"Um…either a bookstore or…a clothing store? If…my princess wishes to take me…" Elle muttered while kicking at the floor meekly just as a strong hand suddenly grasped her by the collar of her shirt.

"We shall visit both. Ty Lee! Mai! Come!" Azula bellowed while pulling Elle alongside her as the petite girl was literally dragged with a blush on her cheeks.

The two noblewomen arose while gazing down with pity in their eyes as they watched the terrifying princess haul the poor girl out of the arena.

The last they saw of their young companion was the girl frantically attempting to walk on her own yet never getting the chance as the woman continued to pull her along.

The teenager's reddened face was the last thing they saw before the doors thunderous echoed shut behind them.

"I hope for her sake she never decides to leave the Fire Nation." Mai snorted while walking down the steps beside Ty Lee.

The acrobat shivered while trailing after her power obsessed leader.

Her friend had a point.

The next they saw of Elle was as they strode into a large high-end clothing store only to cringe in pity for the girl over the scene they stumbled upon.

Elle standing timidly behind Azula while the princess scowled down at outfit after outfit while tossing each one over her shoulder in disapproval.

Never caring that she was creating a huge mess for the workers to clean up.

All the while a poor sales attendant knelt in fear on the floor while the two women gazed on in pity to see the spoiled woman barking orders at her.

"Ugh! You call this wear fit for nobility? This girl is my most prized servant! I insist that she is dressed to my liking!" The princess shouted while her admirer stood quietly behind her with pink adorning her cheeks.

"Azula…I think you're being too picky." Ty Lee suggested in a fearful voice while the woman whipped around to glare at them icily.

"Hush Ty Lee. I am not picky. I simply have a refined sense of fashion!" Azula replied while gazing through the outfits with a discerning eye.

"I-I apologize Your Highness! W-we'll find something to your liking!" The sales attendant exclaimed while bowing low on the floor.

"One can only hope, Elle come." The princess ordered while snapping her fingers loudly with the petite girl padding after her with a joyful smile on her lips.

"Yes Azula-sama. You're so authoritative!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with her big sisters following behind her all the while exchanging exasperated glances.

"Humph. I just knew that you would find my leadership to your liking…"Azula trailed off while striding off with her hands upon her swaying hips.

The fact that Azula was subtly swaying her hips for Elle spoke volumes about her interest in the younger girl.

"Finally, something promising." The princess commented before coming to a stop before a particular outfit that had her friends cringing in increased pity for the poor girl.

It was…a suit of Fire Nation armor.

"Why in Agni's name are we looking at armor?" Mai inquired while turning to Azula with annoyance in her tawny eyes.

"Because Mai I feel as if the girl could benefit from a proper battle suit. She doesn't need weapons for me to teach her self-defense." Azula stated knowingly while turning to Elle as the girl stood beside her peering up at her with seemingly limitless patience.

"Azula, we're here to buy an outfit for a dinner…we're not taking Elle into a war zone." The brown-haired woman stated while she stood beside the small girl with her hands at her sides.

"I…don't think I will be able to walk in that Azula-sama." Elle attempted to reason while gazing dutifully up at the woman's much taller frame.

"I am certain that you will adjust. Try the helmet on." The princess commanded while effortlessly lifting up the battle helm before her embarrassed companions.

"Y-yes Your Highness." The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she accepted the heavy helm while peering down at it with puzzled amber eyes.

"This girl has the patience of a sage to even put up with you." The markswoman spoke while the princess stood observing while the girl slid the oversized helmet over her head.

"I have no idea what you are implying Mai…" Azula remarked while folding her arms over her breasts while surveying the petite girl as the helmet enveloped her entire head.

"Um…I can't see. My eyes don't line up with the eye holes." Elle squeaked out in a mousy voice while she turned comically with the large helm clanking on her shoulders.

"That is disappointing. It would appear that you are too small for the standard model." The princess grumbled while frowning down at the girl as she spun around nearly bumping into the wall.

Had it not been for Ty Lee grasping ahold of her while the acrobat turned to her leader with even her patience reaching its limit.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl murmured out lamely beneath the helmet.

"Azula…can we please just proceed to the formal wear?" Ty Lee pleaded while Azula tapped her boot on the floor as if deep in thought.

"It is no matter. I rather prefer your small size. I will simply order you a suit custom made." Azula informed while waving her hand before her face as she sighed.

"As you say." Elle agreed to the princess's delight while her big sister promptly removed the helmet from her shoulders.

"How about we let her pick out an outfit?" Mai advised in her usual monotone while Azula glanced back at her blinking.

"Let her make her own decisions?" The princess questioned while her two subordinates stared at her for what seemed like the longest moment.

"…Yeah Azula. It's only fair. She'll be the one wearing it." The brown-haired woman answered while they gazed at the princess scrunching her nose up as if the concept was too much to ask.

"You are suggesting I refrain from dictating her life? Even if only for a few minutes?" Azula snorted while gazing down at her pet with her fists on her hips.

Even now Elle stood with her hands clutching her backpack all the while gazing up at the woman waiting for her next command.

"Yes." The two noblewomen responded in unison while the princess stared down at their adoptive baby sister.

"…I suppose I will permit it. But I have the final say on the outfit of choice. If I disapprove…you will pick something else. Is that understood servant?" The princess declared in a controlling voice while glaring down at her rapidly nodding servant.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered while bowing low at the waist before her looming master.

"…That's not really letting her choose." Ty Lee piped in an ignored voice while watching as Elle continued to curtsy Azula.

"Good girl. You have my permission to browse the store now." Azula announced while waving her hand before her as Elle arose from her bow beaming up at her in adoration.

"As Her Highness commands! This girl will obey!" Elle assured as she saluted Azula's looming visage before turning to rush through the store.

"Hm. It would appear that I am a natural at even the dating scene. Just look at her. Spellbound by my superior charm." The princess commented in a self-important voice while striding ahead of her sighing friends.

"That incident on Ember Island says otherwise." The markswoman snorted while the princess glared at them over her shoulder.

"Please! That foolish boy was never worthy of me. No. I am finding that this girl is more of my type." Azula spoke while swiftly walking after her little pet while the girl stood adorably gasping at an outfit.

"Azula-sama! I found something I like!" The blonde-haired girl called out while turning to smile up at her approaching master.

The three women stopped behind their younger friend to see the petite girl joyfully pointing at a fine white blouse complete with a golden skirt.

Elle gazed up at Azula while the monarch inspected the outfit with a choosy eye all the while observing as the girl childishly tugged on her robes.

"Can I have it? Please? Please Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while staring up at her princess's stoic face.

"She really likes it Azula. You should buy it for her." Ty Lee stated while giggling over Elle's lovable nature.

"Try it on first. That's an order." The princess demanded while pointing down at her young handmaid with a domineering stare as the girl nodded speedily.

"Yes Azula-sama. As my princess charming commands." Elle agreed before bowing respectfully at the waist while Azula's red lips curled into a pleased smile.

Then Azula turned to watch the girl scamper off into the changing booth all the while nodding her head in approval of the girl's submission.

"She is such a marvelous pet." Azula commented with the other two women staring at her in varying levels of discomfort.

"Azula! How many times do I have to tell you that she's not a pet!" The brown-haired girl protested only for her leader to snidely roll her eyes.

"You are just jealous that I found her first Ty Lee." The princess boasted with her hands on her hips as she turned to smirk at her childhood friend while the other woman groaned in frustration.

"This day is not pink! Not pink at all!" Ty Lee growled out comically while her two friends observed in amusement.

That was when all three women were startled by a high-pitched scream that came from the girl's changing booth.

"Is someone in the booth?" Mai pondered as she rushed forward with Azula sprinting towards the stall with a trace of concern in her hardened gaze.

"G-get off me! Ahh! It's so big and hairy! Eeh! I-it's yellow! Azula-sama save me!" Elle shouted in a terrified voice as the three finally reached the changing stall.

Needless to say, it certainly sounded like a man was in changing booth attempting to do the unspeakable to the poor handmaid.

Team Azula exchanged concerned glances just when the mighty princess kicked the door open with one swing of her booted foot.

The regal woman's face was entrenched into a scowl while finding a sense of white-hot anger had overcome her at the thought of her admirer being molested in the stall.

Her hands were alit with blue fire only to find herself gazing into the booth with widened eyes.

Azula was quick to recover as she gazed into the stall now rolling her elegant golden eyes at the screaming girl.

"Whoever is in there you better…get out…huh?" Ty Lee blurted as she slid to a stop behind Azula while they all three of them gazed in taken aback by the sight.

"G-gross! What are you waiting for! G-get it off me!" The blonde-haired girl screamed in a hysterical voice as she hopped about with a large spider crawling across her bare back.

This was the first time they heard the girl take on a more forceful tone.

The young girl continued to spin in a maddened circle in her panties all the while covering her developing chest.

"To think that I was actually worried." Mai spoke dryly before respectfully turning her back from the near naked teenager.

"A spider? That's what this was all about? A small spider?" The princess snorted in a voice laced with amusement as she watched the girl hop onto the changing bench.

"Azula! Get it off her! It doesn't matter if it's just a spider. She's scared. Don't taunt her!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while the princess sighed before striding into the booth.

"S-small! T-this is s-small! I-it's almost as big as my head! I-it's in my hair! I-it's in my hair! A-Azula-sama! Help me! I-it's on my face! I-I am going to have a heart attack!" Elle stammered while slamming into the wall as she shrieked when the large arachnid scampered across her eyes.

The two noblewomen exchanged a glance that conveyed how stunned they were over the girl's extreme fear of the spider.

That was when Azula stepped over Elle's much smaller frame before speedily removing the arachnid from her handmaid's panicked face.

"Ugh! Calm yourself servant! I've extracted the creature! All this fuss over a spider! I can't believe I thought for a moment that a man was in this stall!" Azula shouted while looming over Elle with the near naked girl still panting as she glanced about in a mad state of terror.

All the while the princess continued to scoff as she held the squirming spider before her hardened eyes.

"G-get that thing away from my head! O-or I am going to die of a panic attack! G-get rid of it or I am running the opposite w-way and never looking back!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a surprisingly angered voice while the princess stared down at her in shock.

"Did…you just give me an order?" The princess demanded with her eyes narrowing down at Elle only to realize that she was having another breathing attack.

"Y-yes! I-I will pick all the cherry pits that you want! I-I'll spend the evening serving your drinks! I-I'll scrub the palace floors but get that beast away from me!" Elle called out to even Mai's astonishment as she glared up at the furry yellow spider.

"Quit your screaming Elle! I'll incinerate the creature." Azula grumbled in a moody voice when the girl cried out once more.

"D-don't kill it! Just…put it outside!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while the princess gazed down in disbelief.

"Now that's just…" The princess trailed off when Mai finally grasped ahold of the arachnid.

"Azula. You need to learn that sometimes in dating. You need to do what the other person wants…or else." Mai remarked as she carried the squirming spider in her clenched fist.

"Or else what?" Azula scoffed before peering down in surprise over Elle's outrage.

"O-or else it's back to eating cherry pits for you! D-don't you ever hang a spider near my head again! That! Is where I draw the line!" The blonde-haired girl declared comically while swiftly extracting her inhaler from her bag.

"If I wasn't fond of you, I would punish you for this defiance!" The princess snapped while the small girl opened her breather as she still rasped for air.

"Azula! This is Elle's line. You just have to accept it and deal with the fact that she's going to yell at you if you don't keep her spider free! All things considered Azula. She's not asking for much." Ty Lee advised while standing behind her friend with her arms folded over her bust.

"That is a rather trivial line in the sand if you ask me. But very well…I shall overlook this. If only because it is just further validation of why a mousy little girl like you needs my strength." Azula announced with her hands on her hips as she still loomed over Elle while the girl wheezed for air.

"Just…regain relax little sister. It's over now." The brown-haired woman assured before exiting the booth while the princess glanced back at the smaller girl.

"I'll be outside if you need me…hm?" The princess pondered as she peered down at her pet rather puzzled when she grasped ahold of her pant leg.

The brief spurt of anger was somewhat refreshing in truth.

Though she was displeased over being yelled at by her own pet.

She was somewhat pleased at the same time.

It was proof that the girl had a spark of fire within her…even if it was buried deep down.

"P-please stay." Elle pleaded in a softer voice while Azula gave her a questioning glance before turning to nod at Ty Lee to close the door.

"Just a moment ago you were shouting at me…and now you want me to stay while you change?" Azula asked while peering down at the recovering girl with a quirked brow.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama for yelling at you." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a return to usual self while the princess towered over her.

"I'll let it slide. But I suggest you remember that I am your master. Is that clear girl?" The princess stated strictly while watching in approval as the girl bowed her head in reverence.

"Yes, Azula-sama. You are my dominant…" Elle trailed off while bowing in her seat before Azula when a palm reached down to pat her head.

Now those words were vastly gratifying to hear.

"Good girl. So, you do enjoy submission after all." Azula purred while tracing her fingers through her admirably loving handmaid's hair.

"I…do. But I also hate spiders. Please sit with me while I change. There…might be more." The blonde-haired girl admitted while glancing up at her amused master with worried amber eyes.

"Are you requesting the Princess of the Fire Nation to protect you from a tiny spider?" The princess pondered while staring down at her near naked servant with pleased golden eyes.

"You bet your beautiful royal butt I am! That was not small!" Elle exclaimed in a comical return to her anger while Azula gazed down at her with a smirk gracing her lips.

"You like my bottom, do you?" Azula taunted while removing her hand from her pet's hair while the girl blushed as she bent over to change.

"Who wouldn't? It's so…well formed." The blonde-haired girl confided while flushing in embarrassment when the woman's smooth laughter filled her ears.

"Those words please me. Very well. I will guard you." The princess commented while seating herself beside the daintier girl with a possessive gleam in her eyes.

"Azula-sama?" Elle began uncertainly in a voice that the older female decided she enjoyed as she gazed at her from the corner of her eye.

"What is it Elle?" Azula asked while folding her arms over her breasts as she turned to peer down at her servant.

She has noticed that she is finding herself compelled to use the girl's name more often.

It was a curious feeling but she simply went along with it.

Her handmaid was very well behaved, in her mind she has earned the right to be called by name.

"D-do…you really…like me? As in…potentially return my…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off while swallowing as she sat with her back turned to the princess.

"Of course, I do. Do you really think that I would be treating any other servant like this if I didn't?" The princess answered while snorting derisively as she gazed over her shoulder at the girl's smooth back.

"No. Your Highness…I just had to ask. Because I…treasure you more than life itself. I…want to be…" Elle spoke while swallowing nervously as she felt her heartbeat at an abnormal rate.

Azula was silent for a moment while peering at the girl's angelic mane of golden blonde hair that swept down the curves of her budding back.

Elle truly was a sight to behold, even she cannot deny that.

The girl was…just gorgeous.

"Y-your girl!" The blonde-haired girl blurted out with a lovable blush consuming her cheeks as she sat back against the woman's robed leg.

Unbeknownst to her the princess was gazing down at her with marginally widened eyes.

There was not much that Princess Azula would deem 'adorable'.

But hearing her lovely little pet confess that she wanted to be her girl…

"Let's continue to get to know one another. We'll see…if you are my girl. You just might be." The princess announced while turning away with her stoic eyes peering at the closed door.

"Yes princess." Elle agreed in a joyful voice while Azula's curling lips reflected just how fond she had become of her younger companion.

"So…you hate spiders, do you?" Azula taunted in a playful voice while watching as Elle slipped the blouse over her shoulders.

"I do. And I expect you to keep those monsters away from me. Don't even try to tell me no. It ought to be trivial for a woman of your strength." The blonde-haired girl stated as she stood up with her small backside facing the amused woman.

"Please! I am more than capable of exterminating premature volcano sac spiders!" The princess scoffed while brushing her hair from her eyes as she admired the girl's tight bottom.

"T-that wasn't an adult?" Elle stuttered with her eyes widening in terror while Azula eyed her in amusement.

"Hm. No. They grow about two times that…size." Azula responded while blinking in puzzlement when Elle released a horrified high-pitched scream that resounded throughout the entire store.

The princess cupped her palms over her ears in annoyance while the blonde pranced about with her lovely legs shivering in fear.

"G-gross! The biggest spider in my world isn't as big as my head! It's about half the size of what I just saw! And that is as an adult! And it's on the other side of the planet! In the Amazon rain forest! Most spiders are the size of my fingernail! Disgusting! Absolutely repulsive!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out while Azula gazed down at her in genuine bewilderment.

Ultimately Azula decided against teasing the girl any further.

If only to silence her piercing screams.

Elsewhere in the store Mai listened in mild amusement while staring at Ty Lee's sweatdropping face.

"Wow. Azula just might have her work cut out for her!" Ty Lee chirped while Mai nodded as she sunk back against the wall.

Several minutes later Elle emerged from the stall with Azula standing over her while the princess gazed down in approval.

The young girl turned with her skirt falling down to her knees while smiling up at the tall woman with appreciation in her eyes.

"I really like it Azula-sama. How do I look?" Elle pondered while turning with a blush on her cheeks while Azula's eyes followed her closely.

"Lovely." Azula responded while smiling down at Elle just as the other two women approached from around the corner.

"Aww! You look so pretty Elle!" Ty Lee informed while Mai nodded stoicly in mutual agreement.

"T-thank you. I was hoping so…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off shyly while peering up at her master in adoration.

"Come Elle. There is one small addition that I want to make." The princess ordered while snapping her fingers just as she began striding through the store.

Her pet sped after her with her backpack over her shoulders all the while smiling brightly.

Even happier than earlier.

"What addition do you have in mind princess?" Elle requested in a faithful voice while Azula turned to her with a small bow tie in hand.

"This." Azula purred as she began to wrap the golden bow tie around the girl's neck all the while Elle peered up at her flushing furiously.

"I really like it!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while grasping at the woman's robed belly.

"It suits you. Now I believe that we're all set." The princess stated while smirking down at her servant while the girl blushed with her little hands tugging at her robes.

That was when they heard the acrobat clear her throat which prompted them to turn to see Ty Lee grinning brightly with a truly embarrassing outfit in hand.

Mai was staring at Elle's baffled face in unconcealed pity while the cheery acrobat held up the tiger monkey costume.

"Ty Lee…what in Agni's name is that?" Azula snorted while staring at the animal costume with deadpan golden eyes.

"What does it look like! It's a tiger monkey costume! She'll look sooo adorable in it Azula! Can I get it for Elle! Please little sister! You should totally wear this!" Ty Lee cooed while gazing at the princess pleadingly with the regal woman scrunching her nose up in disapproval.

And most comically was the fact that Elle scurried behind Azula just as soon as she laid eyes on the absurd costume.

"Oh, so now you're dictating what she can wear? I was under the impression that we were here strictly for formal dinner wear. You berate me for browsing the battle armor but this…is acceptable?" The princess demanded as she waved her hand in the air with her servant peeking out from behind her sloped back.

"Oh, come on Azula! Elle's not a warrior and you know it! But she is a cutie!" The brown-haired woman insisted while the princess gazed back rolling her regal eyes all the while.

"Azula-sama? Do I have to wear that?" Elle mumbled in a comically fearful voice while her looming master glanced down at her over her shoulder.

"No, you do not. Just ignore Ty Lee. Let us proceed to payment." Azula scoffed while stepping forward with Elle humorously shadowing her footsteps.

"Aww please! Little sister!" Ty Lee whined as she peered at Elle's bashful face hiding behind Azula while Mai groaned all the while.

"Now you're the one scaring her Ty Lee. I don't blame the girl for not wanting to be caught dead in that." Mai remarked while gazing at her cheerful friend's grinning face as she pursued the two.

"She's my pet! Not yours. Go play dress up with someone else Ty Lee. This one belongs to me." The princess retorted in a spoiled voice with the petite blonde padding behind her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you! She's not a pet! She's our adorable friend! And she'll look very cute in this!" The brown-haired woman yelled out while the princess glanced at her rolling her eyes once more.

"Can we please leave the clothing store now Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested timidly while holding onto her master's shirt with a timid hand.

"Yes…let's do just that." Azula stated while brushing past her acrobatic friend's pouting face with her handmaid scampering behind her.

"Well I'm going to buy it for her anyway. It's just so cute!" Ty Lee exclaimed before rushing to the front of the store to pay for the costume.

Moments later they were seen exiting the store while Elle walked happily between Azula and Mai all the while peering up at both women.

"Oneesan Mai…you're the only one that didn't have me try out an outfit." Elle spoke while gazing up at the woman with a smile on her lips.

"That's because unlike Azula and Ty Lee I am not going to force my tastes upon you." Mai explained in her usual tone while peering down at Elle with a flicker of fondness in her gaze.

The markswoman's words earned an even brighter smile from the blonde and a loud scoff from the princess.

"Oh please. The girl craves my dominant leadership and we all know it…where was it you wanted to go now?" The princess commented while striding with her stern gaze shifting down to her petite handmaid's joyful face.

There was no doubt about it…the girl did indeed enjoy her dominance.

"…Bookstore…p-please…" The blonde-haired girl murmured while peering up at her master's curious face with a radiant smile.

All the while Ty Lee emerged from the clothing store with a shopping bag slung over her arm while she beamed as she chased after her friends.

"Very well. The bookstore it is then." Azula agreed in her usual strict voice while pulling Elle alongside her as the girl smiled bashfully up at her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off while staring up at Azula's stony face with redness lining her timid cheeks.

The princess quirked an elegant brow while returning the girl's gaze as she maneuvered through the evening shopping market.

"F-for bringing me out for such a wonderful evening…this girl is grateful." The blonde-haired girl confessed while gazing up at the princess with a joyful tear sliding down her cheek.

"You are welcome…Elle. Now no more crying. You know how much it annoys me." Azula answered while peering down at the girl's sniffling face while she nodded with her vibrant eyes shining like the sun.

"Y-yes. My princess charming." Elle responded while smiling warmly as her hand was suddenly clutched by her master's strong palm.

"Hm. Indeed I am." The princess purred with her lips curving into a refined smirk while guiding her little admirer through the busy streets.

All along the two noblewomen stared after them while exchanging an amused glance with one another.

"I think they'll make a beautiful couple." Ty Lee spoke with a grin while Mai closed her eyes sighing.

"Let us hope…for Elle's sake." Mai commented while following after her leader and their new companion.

Nearly twenty minutes later…

Azula gazed on curiously while observing Elle peer through the ample selection of books with awe in her eyes.

All the while Mai watched over the princess's shoulder with her tawny eyes also finding the girl's behavior to be somewhat amusing.

"Are you aware that this is the place she wanted to go to the most? Not the weapon store…or the arena but the bookstore?" The markswoman asked quietly while the regal woman turned her head with her brow raised inquisitively.

"I've gathered as much by now Mai." The princess replied while peering after the small girl with her hand curled up beneath her chin.

"Azula…you should help her." The brown-haired woman whispered while nudging the callous woman's side.

"Hm?" Azula pondered while tilting her head in curiosity.

"She isn't familiar with Fire Nation calligraphy. Help her pick something out." Ty Lee advised with a smile while Azula gazed after Elle with a thoughtful demeanor about her.

"…What should I choose?" Elle mumbled while holding a comic in her hand with her eyes drifting over the foreign lettering.

Always eager to demonstrate her superior leadership the princess strode forward without delay.

Intending to show her little admirer that she was the most knowledgeable woman there was.

Even on the most mundane of subjects.

"So, you like comics, do you?" The princess greeted with a charming purr that laced her voice while stepping over the girl with her hands folded behind her back.

"I-I do…but I can't read the covers. Would Her Highness be so kind as to help me find something?" The blonde-haired girl confessed in a sheepish voice as she set the title back down while gazing up at the princess's charismatic smiling face.

"Of course. I'll lend you my brilliance once more. Come." Azula remarked while snapping her fingers in a domineering manner with her lips forming a confident smirk.

"Yes Azula-sama. Please guide me." Elle stated shyly while trailing after Azula before the regal woman came to a stop before a particular rack.

"This one." The princess commented without delay while picking up a comic that she held before her admirer's curious face.

"What is it about?" The blonde-haired girl queried with pink adorning her cheeks while the woman glanced down at it thoughtfully.

"It is about the dragons of old and how they brought firebending to my ancestors." Azula explained with a proud voice while enjoying how Elle's mouth hung open in excitement.

"It sounds riveting! I trust in my princess's judgement…I would like that one." Elle announced while grinning up at Azula while she retrieved the other issues from the shelf.

The princess made a mental note of Elle's hobby while holding all four issues as she made her way to the checkout counter.

Until she was Fire Lord, Elle would have to remain in the servant's quarters.

But she decided that she would reward her pet with regular reading material to occupy herself in her free time.

"Then you shall have it…continue to be a good girl and I will personally supply your reading material." The princess informed while glancing down at the petite blonde's overjoyed face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" The blonde-haired girl spoke tenderly while bowing at the hip before her princess's discerning eye.

"You truly are a fine servant. I approve of you." Azula announced with a refined smile gracing her crimson lips as she surveyed her polite handmaid's bowing face.

"T-those words mean more to me than I can ever say. I am honored to be in your service…Master Azula." Elle chimed with her arm held before her chest just as she glanced up into entrancing golden eyes.

"Good to know. You may rise now." The princess commented while waving her hand with a gratified twitch of her lips.

"Yes! As my princess commands!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with an expression of boundless happiness that shimmered in her amber eyes.

"Hm. Come along now Elle." Azula ordered before snapping her fingers loudly once more smirking all the while when Elle padded after her heels.

"I…will always follow you Azula-sama…wherever you take me." Elle spoke with passion lacing her voice while staring up at Azula as she gazed down at her with a rare appreciation in her stare.

The two gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before the princess answered her handmaid with a curt nod of her head.

No further words were spoken as the two made their way to the front of the bookstore.

But no more had to be said between the princess and her devoted servant.

For their bond had already grown deeper than words can ever convey.


	11. Dinner with Team Azula

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Dinner with Team Azula – Chapter Eleven_

About one hour later.

Elle stood obediently while Ty Lee hovered over her while applying an ointment to her bruised face.

Azula stood with her arms folded over her breasts while her callous eyes never left her handmaid's bruised cheeks.

As curious as it was, she was finding herself scowling at the girl's marred face.

The mere sight of bruises on what belonged to her was all the validation that she needed to feel no remorse for scarring the two brats.

"There! That ought to help reduce the swelling and the pain." Ty Lee declared while frowning down at Elle's smiling face.

She also found that her blood began to boil once more while gazing upon her adopted sister's bruises.

It was such an infuriating sight that she temporarily lost sympathy for the two girls.

"Arigatou oneesan." Elle commented with a sweet smile adorning her lips while all three women gazed back at her.

"Think nothing of it, Elle. You're one of us now. Isn't that right Azula?" The brown-haired woman spoke softly while ruffling the giggling girl's hair.

They stood in the street with the princess leaning against the rail of a bridge while her stern eyes continued to peer back at the laughing teenager.

"I would think that my position on the matter should be obvious by now." Azula remarked while staring back at her young admirer's bright countenance.

"I don't ever want to leave you…any of you." The blonde-haired girl announced to the surprise of Team Azula while they glanced back at her with taken aback eyes.

"You won't ever have to! You've won over Mai and even Azula herself! You're here to stay." Ty Lee replied while straightening with her hands-on Elle's shoulders.

"Shorty isn't too bad. I've been around more boring people than her." Mai stated with a slight break from her monotone voice.

"I am glad you think so oneesan." Elle chirped while holding her bag of comics to her chest with pure happiness in her eyes.

The markswoman just gazed at her nodding quietly before looking away to peer across the riverfront.

"With that settled. We can proceed to the night's main events." The princess purred with her hand curled up underneath her chin while her gaze drifted over all three of her subordinates.

The simple fact that Elle was automatically included in her mental calculations proved just how vital she had come to consider her handmaid to be.

Even with no combat ability or otherwise wartime use, the girl was already invaluable to her.

"Azula-sama is our matriarch!" The blonde-haired girl cheered while pumping her fist above her head while her words caused the gloomy noblewoman to groan.

And Ty Lee to giggle while Azula continued to peer at the small blonde with a satisfied smirk on her lovely lips.

Then without further delay the princess pushed her backside off the railing while her hands fell down to her sides.

All the while a familiar inferno began to light up within her golden eyes.

Each and every member of Team Azula, young Elle included knew what was coming.

"That too…is undeniable. Now then…let us dominate this night into a submission so great that we will leave an unshakable imprint upon this world! We will reign over this night for all time!" Azula declared while clenching her now burning fists with a violent smile gracing her lips.

An uncomfortable silence was what followed while both noblewomen stood sweatdropping while they gazed back at their war-obsessed leader.

Azure flames lit the darkening bridge just as the sound of cheerful clapping was heard by all three of the women.

They turned their gazes to Elle to see her beaming up at Azula with adoration alit in her amber eyes.

"You go Azula-sama! You dominate this night!" Elle shouted with excitement in her innocent voice while Azula peered down at her with a smug smirk upon her visage.

"Congratulations Azula. You have your own personal cheerleader now." Mai sighed while running her hand through her hair.

"Hm. So I do. Come with me Elle! And I will show you how a true conqueror lays siege to the night scene!" The princess shouted as she towered over her enthusiastic servant while holding up her right fist before her face.

"Oh Azula-sama…I could listen to you talk about domination for the entire evening…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off while swooning adorably before sighing dreamily.

Azula grinned upon hearing her pet's submissive declaration before placing a non-burning palm upon her small shoulder.

"Then consider your hearts desire granted." The princess responded while exhaling a small puff of fire as she gazed down at her favored handmaid.

Elle continued to blush as if she was but a school girl in the presence of her first crush.

Unbeknownst to even Azula, that was indeed the case.

Not too long after that the foursome was striding into the highest end restaurant in all of the capital with Elle trailing alongside Azula.

The monarch's entrance caused the wait staff to spin around to face her all the while scurrying to ensure that she was greeted properly.

"Princess! How may we serve you on this night?" The host inquired while bowing low on the floor before the woman's stern gaze.

"A private dining room for four." Azula demanded while staring down at the rapidly bowing man.

The establishment had private rooms only for the highest class of nobility and of course, royalty.

Elle was well aware of this fact.

It was a true honor to have a place amongst the princess's team.

"Yes! Right this way Your Highness!" The man called out before rushing away with the regal woman and her crew following after him.

All was going well, no one had yet to anger Azula.

And then it all changed in but an instant.

They were making their way through the extravagant bar where patrons sat chatting and drinking, enjoying living the high life.

While making their way through the party crowd people moved aside to grant the princess a wide berth.

That was when a young boy 'inadvertently' bumped into Elle causing her to stumble to find herself face to face with a dark-haired boy around her age.

"Oh, hey there little lady. How's your night?" Shin blurted out awkwardly while smiling down at the short girl gazing up at him with uncertain amber eyes.

"Um…good…now if you'll excuse me…" Elle trailed off politely with her words instantly causing the princess and her friends to halt.

"Aw now don't be like that at least tell me your name. Mine is Shin." The dark-haired boy insisted with his words causing Azula to turn with her callous eyes narrowing in on the two.

"Azula…please don't kill the poor boy." Ty Lee pleaded while watching as her leader swiftly moved to intercept the boy when he placed his hand on the nervous girl's shoulder.

"I pity that kid." Mai stated dryly while cringing as Azula swiftly approached them.

"…I-I am Elle. I must go now. I need to rejoin my group…" The blonde-haired girl answered only to jump when the boy slid his hand onto her shoulder.

"Elle? That's a nice name." Shin stated just as an imposing female figure stepped up behind him while Elle's eyes flickered upward in relief to see the princess looming over them.

"This little lady is not for you to touch. Now remove your hand unless you wish to lose it." Azula announced from behind the now paling Shin as the young boy shakily turned to peer up at her.

"Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed with glee just as she smiled when the older girl possessively reached out to grasp her wrist.

"N-no offense was meant princess. I-I was just letting Elle know how pretty she is." The dark-haired boy responded while the woman glared down at him with terrifying icy eyes.

"Azula's aura is most definitely not pink." Ty Lee commented while approaching Azula before she murdered the teenager.

"I am certain that Elle didn't need you to tell her that. She is well aware." The princess snapped with her eyes narrowing into slits while young girl latched onto her wrist.

"I-I'll just turn…around and w-walk that way." Shen stammered while Elle beamed up at Azula with a blush adorning her fair cheeks.

"Oh, that's my princess in shining armor…she's so authoritative!" The blonde-haired girl gushed while swooning with a joyous smile on her lips as she held onto the much taller princess's arm.

The poor Fire Nation boy continued to tremble under the imposing death stare that Azula was leveling him with as he began to back away in fright.

"You do that. And don't ever touch what belongs to me again or I will destroy you for all time! Never again to rise above the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula called out with her a vice grip on Elle's hand scowling all the while.

Mai glanced around wincing when Azula's words rang out over the entire restaurant while she observed in amusement as the boy ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Y-yes p-princess!" The dark-haired boy hollered as he vanished through the crowds and then ran out the doors of the establishment to escape her wrath.

The princess's behavior caused everyone to stop and glance at her shivering all the while as she tightened her grip on her younger companion's wrist.

"Don't mind us!" The brown-haired woman yelled while smiling nervously as she waved at all of the gawking people.

"She's here to dominate this night scene into submission!" Elle cheered with her little eyes peering up at Azula while a smile began to work its way back onto her lips.

Silence reigned in the restaurant apart from a few coughs before Azula spun around with Elle in hand.

"Ah. That I am. Now let's go eat dinner." The princess purred while glancing down at her adorable pet before she began to walk once more with her handmaid being pulled alongside her.

"T-this is my master. I belong to Princess Azula." The blonde-haired girl chirped while the older girl smiled in approval as she was guided through the terrified crowds.

"…You really don't have to call Azula master little sis." Ty Lee sighed while gazing down at the girl's bright smile which she found rather infectious.

Even Azula seemed to…in her own way of course.

"But oneesan…she is my master." Elle stated happily with cheer lacing her voice while Azula gazed down at her with approving golden eyes.

"What a good girl." Azula cooed in a silken voice while dragging Elle upstairs with the girl gazing up completely spellbound.

"Ooh my princess…I live to satisfy you!" The blonde-haired girl squealed while the two noblewomen sweatdropped at the sight of her princess forcibly pulling her into their private dining area.

The dining area was a luxurious two-sided cushioned booth large enough to seat eight people.

Upon the table sat four menus.

The small blonde could only gaze at the seating arrangement in amazement while her eyes silently marveled over how expensive even the seating was.

"I've got to say Azula…you have a bizarre idea of dating." Mai spoke dully while the woman just gazed at her waving off her words.

"I have no idea what you mean Mai." The princess scoffed while finally releasing her crushing grip on her handmaid's little wrist.

"C-can I sit by you Azula-sama? Please Your Highness?" Elle whined while peering up at Azula with pleading amber eyes that had the woman smirking down at her with her lips curling upward.

"Aww! That's so cute Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed while Mai simply strode for the seating area.

"Hm. I don't know…what if Mai or Ty Lee wish to sit beside me? A princess is popular after all." Azula boasted with her hands on her shapely hips while gazing down at her adorably distraught servant with smug eyes.

"P-please Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with her eyes never leaving her princess's smiling face.

"Please. I would prefer to sit over here." The markswoman snorted with her words incurring a brief glare from the woman in question as she seated herself.

"It wouldn't be pink to separate you two." The brown-haired woman stated while sitting down with a wide smile about her beside the other woman.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could allow it. But no and I repeat. No hugging. I wish to eat my meal without you latching onto my stomach the entire time." The princess announced while sighing as she brushed her hair from her eyes in a lazily seductive manner.

"Yay! I get to sit by Her Highness! I am the luckiest girl in the world!" Elle shouted childishly with her words earning her two smiling gazes and one puzzled glance from Mai.

"Mhm. You truly are fortunate. Now…come." Azula ordered while snapping her fingers with her lips forming a haughty smile while the girl scrambled after her.

"Yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl answered while her master seated herself in the middle of the booth before she slid in happily beside her.

The handmaid set her treasured backpack off to the side along with her newly acquired shopping bags.

"I have to ask. What's in that backpack besides a jewelry box of your mother's?" The markswoman pondered with slight curiosity while the other two women tilted their heads curiously.

"Oh! Many things! Several items of personal value to me from my world. Along with my Azula-sama diary. So, I can write poetry about the princess wherever I go. And-" The blonde-haired girl explained lovingly before noblewoman leaned over to gently place a hand on her mouth.

"I get the point Elle. Azula. Azula. Azula." Mai grunted while Azula sat glancing down at Elle through the corner of her eye clearly savoring the girl's worshipful behavior.

"She's so sweet Azula. Just adorable." Ty Lee stated while smiling from Elle's innocent face to Azula's stony countenance.

"I suppose the girl has a certain level of charm to her." The princess replied while staring down at her servant's blushing face before turning her head when their waitress stepped in.

"Greetings Your Highness, it is an honor to serve you this evening. My name is Tao, how may I please you and your companions tonight?" Tao announced while bowing respectfully before Azula's seated form.

Ty Lee met Azula's eyes briefly silently pleading the princess to take her advice and not terrify the poor girl.

Azula sighed before musing that there was no harm in humoring Ty Lee.

"A bottle of fire wine would be a good start." The princess spoke with her eyes gazing down at the menu while flickering over to her young admirer's face buried deep in her menu.

"Understood. Would we like any appetizers or anything else to start or do you need more time?" The waitress pondered while glancing around with all four females reading the menu.

"Fire spiced tea please." The brown-haired woman chimed while smiling up at the waitress.

"Fire ale." The markswoman stated plainly with the waitress writing it down before turning to the youngest amongst them.

"Um…" Elle trailed off in confusion while Azula gazed down at her sighing before leaning over to assist her.

It was a subtle but noticeable act that the princess had never done for anyone else.

"Do you need me to lend you my genius once more?" Azula purred while bending over Elle with a faint yet seductive aura about her that took the others aback.

"I-I do. See…I am uh…vegetarian." The blonde-haired girl confessed while the princess gazed down at her rolling her lovely eyes upon hearing her declaration.

The statement earned her a curious glance from Ty Lee and Mai didn't even bother to look up from the menu.

"…A pacifist and a vegetarian?" The princess snorted with clear amusement dripping from her regal voice while the smaller girl nodded in a bashful manner.

"That's so…" Elle murmured in a self-conscience voice clearly fearing mockery from her idol.

"Why am I not surprised? I had suspected the possibility…given that I had yet to see you eat meat. Hm. Very well. So, you wish for my assistance navigating the menu?" Azula cooed with yet another charming purr while planting her elbow on Elle's head of soft hair.

Her friends gazed at her for a moment somewhat confused by her seeming attempt to seduce the girl even further under her charms.

All the while the waitress stood unmoving ever patient waiting for the woman to complete the order.

"Yes Azula-sama. This girl seeks your aid…may I have watermelon juice?" The blonde-haired girl requested while chewing on her lip as she peered overhead at the regal woman's stoic face.

"Watermelon juice for my young companion. Hm. Perhaps an order of dumplings on the side. Everyone here likes dumplings, right?" The princess remarked in a smooth voice while glancing between her childhood friends.

"I do!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a nod while turning to the woman beside her.

"I hate dumplings." The markswoman stated while staring back at the princess with bored eyes.

"Right. An order of dumplings…make certain to cook a portion without meat for this one." Azula explained while waving her hand over Elle while the girl's smile grew by tenfold.

"As you command princess. It will be done." Tao agreed while writing down the order with her eyes always remaining peeled to receive the next command.

The other two gazed over at their younger companion with surprise in their eyes after witnessing what was once considered impossible.

Azula just demonstrated consideration for another human being!

If anyone else, had been seated at this table with the princess she would have never modified the order to factor in their dietary preference.

Not because it would increase the bill.

No, simply because Azula was selfish in all respects.

She would have left it as is, just to throw salt in the metaphorical wound.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle piped up from beneath the princess's elbow while meeting the divine woman's icy eyes.

"Hm. I suppose you also seek my wisdom in the selection of your meal of choice?" The princess continued with her lips curving into a confident smile.

"I'll have the sea soup." Mai commented while gazing at the waitress as she wrote down the order.

"I…can't read the menu Azula-sama. Will you choose for me?" The blonde-haired girl admitted in a timid voice while peering up at the princess's pleased countenance.

"You wish for me to dominate even your meal of choice? I shall do so with pleasure. She'll have an order of fire spiced vegetable curry. As for myself. I shall have the same." Azula spoke while gazing down into Elle's adorable eyes with her crimson lips placing the girl in a spellbound trace.

The princess's decree earned her an inquisitive glance from her two-childhood friends but they once more made no comment.

"I bet it's delicious! I submit to Her Highness's meal of choice!" Elle cheered while leaning back against the cushion with her master leaning upon her head.

"I'll have hotcakes!" Ty Lee cried out with her choice earning her glances from all but Elle.

"For dinner? Hotcakes for dinner?" The markswoman snorted while the acrobat peered at her blinking in confusion.

"What's wrong with hotcakes for dinner?" The brown-haired woman questioned only to receive a predictable monotone stare from her friend.

"That will be all, for now. Try not to take too long…I have worked up quite an appetite." The princess concluded in a spoiled voice while the waitress arose bowing once more.

"Your will shall be done Your Highness. I will bring you your appetizers and drinks right away, and your meal soon afterward." The waitress responded as she straightened before rushing towards the doors.

Before she could leave the princess called out to her once more.

"And I had best not find anything…suspect in my food. I trust I don't have to elaborate on what will occur if I do." Azula stated with an edge to her voice that sent shivers down the spines of all present.

Ty Lee turned away as she sighed already beginning to regret that part of their earlier conversation.

Knowing Azula, she'll never let that go.

"I-I am not certain what you imply Your Highness but I will deliver your message to the cooks." Tao answered with sweat dripping down her brow while giving the monarch a final bow.

"Splendid." The princess commented while reclining as she watched the woman flee through the double doors.

"What was that all about?" Mai asked with faint curiosity to her voice while Azula began to scowl as she turned to glare at Ty Lee who was now smiling nervously

"Earlier today, Ty Lee saw fit to inform me that workers may be brazen enough to put bodily fluids in my food." Azula responded in a glacial voice while the acrobat sank back in her seat already paling in fear.

"Why would you ever tell that to Azula?" The markswoman pondered while turning to the other woman as she scratched her cheek warily.

"It's…kind of complicated." The brown-haired woman replied while flinching under her leader's icy gaze.

"You don't need to worry about that Azula-sama! Your loyal servant already serves as your eyes and ears in the palace kitchens. I have already taken it upon myself to supervise the other servants. If I see anything. I will let you know." The blonde-haired girl announced as she puffed out her chest in pride with princess's golden eyes peering down at her in slight surprise.

Both noblewomen almost shivered over the innocent girl's offer to be Azula's eyes and ears.

Now Azula will be watching the servants even when she isn't present.

"I don't recall giving you any such order. And yet you are my eyes and ears?" The princess answered as she peered down at her pet with her crimson lips curving back into a gratified smile.

"O-of course! I started doing so the moment I stepped foot into the palace when I noticed that the others don't labor with love like I do." Elle explained with cheer in her voice that had Azula gazing ahead with a pleased smirk.

"Is that so? They don't labor with love?" Azula purred in a silken voice while her two-childhood friends gazed at each other nervously.

"Mm-mm. But I do." The blonde-haired girl proclaimed while as she held a fist above her head while peering up at the monarch with childish amber eyes.

Without even speaking the princess set her palm atop her pet's head while her friends gazed at her oddly when she began to pet the girl like a kitten.

"Hm. Such a good girl. You truly are a marvelous servant. You go above and beyond for your master…this pleases me greatly Elle." The princess informed in a domineering voice while gazing down into the small girl's lovesick amber eyes.

"I-I strive to make you smile Azula-sama. When my princess smiles, I know that it was worth it." Elle admitted with a slight stutter while Azula continued to pat her head.

"If you see anything that contradicts my will…no matter how mundane. Report it to me and I will reward you for your good behavior." Azula commanded with a voice so strict that it sent shivers down Elle's spine.

But it was not an unpleasant shiver…no it was a pleasurable sensation.

"Wakarimashita!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with her princess staring down at her with a graceful smile upon her visage.

"Azula, please don't take advantage of Elle's innocence." Ty Lee spoke with a trace of worry in her eyes while Azula stared at her in a questioning manner.

"Take advantage? I have done no such thing. She is my most reliable servant…therefore it is only natural for me to entrust her with tasks that I would not give to others." The princess stated while meeting the acrobat's concerned face.

"I know. But if you order Elle to start spying on everyone in the palace…sooner or later she is going to hear something that she shouldn't have…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with the princess gazing down at the beaming girl with callous golden eyes.

"Relax Ty Lee. I won't endanger her life." Azula assured while patting the joyful girl's head once more before returning to using her as an arm rest.

"Oh. Look our drinks are here!" Ty Lee exclaimed while turning to the doors when the waitress wheeled a cart in with both the drinks and the steaming dumplings.

The bottle of wine was set down carefully before the princess along with four glasses, followed up by Elle's freshly squeezed watermelon juice.

And then Mai's fire ale, and after that Ty Lee's tea.

The dumpling was set down with Elle's vegetarian portion being deposited before the handmaid who was gazing down at it with excited amber eyes.

"If there is anything else Your Highness let me know. Your meals will arrive shortly." Tao stated in mid bow while Azula nodded curtly before waving her off.

The waitress soon left while the foursome began to focus on their drinks and their dumplings.

"Pour me a glass of wine Elle." The princess ordered as she ignored the acrobat's disappointed stare while the young girl began to skillfully pour her wine.

"Yes Azula-sama. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl agreed dutifully while her master smiled down at her with approving eyes.

"I thought she was here to have fun Azula." The brown-haired woman muttered while the princess held up her glass of wine.

"Don't be so dramatic Ty Lee. All she did was pour me wine. You may serve yourself a glass if you wish." Azula commented while regally sipping her wine while gazing down at her admirably lovely handmaid's bashful face.

"Has she even ever drunk alcohol before?" Mai inquired pointedly while the other two women turned to Elle suddenly curious.

"I don't know. Have you?" The princess asked inquisitively while peering down at the girl's nervous facial expression.

"N-no." Elle answered while gazing up at the princess's stony face once more fearing she'd be mocked for her inexperience.

The girl's announcement was yet another reminder of the age difference between Azula and Elle.

It was all the more proof of the girl's innocence.

"Hm. Are you interested in trying it?" Azula asked in a charismatic voice while staring down at Elle with intrigued eyes.

She now understood that she was most surely drawn to Elle's purity.

It was like the yin to her yang.

"Careful Azula. She will get really sick if she drinks too much." Ty Lee spoke while the regal woman rolled her eyes.

"I think between the three of us we are more than capable of watching over one young girl." Azula retorted while Elle gazed at the bottle before peering up at her.

"I-I would like to try a little. Will you guide me once more?" The blonde-haired girl requested timidly with her eyes meeting the princess's alluring gaze.

"Of course. I think it's adorable when you request me to dominate your every decision. We'll start off small…how does that sound?" The princess purred as she clutched the bottle before she began to pour her young admirer a tiny glass.

"It sounds great! You know best Azula-sama! You're so wise." Elle chimed while smiling with reddened cheeks as she watched the wine spill into her cup.

"I know. Sometimes even I am amazed with my brilliance…it isn't easy being flawless. But…it is a burden that I must bear." Azula sighed as she set the bottle down while glancing down at her pet with a smirk adorning her lips.

"Ugh. You're going to do this all night aren't you?" Mai inquired while staring at her smug leader with mild annoyance in her stare.

"Naturally." The princess answered while taking a drink of her wine with her eyes focusing on her timid handmaid when the girl nervously grasped her glass.

"So, Elle…how old are you?" Ty Lee pondered with an easy going smile while Elle sunk in her seat with a lovable blush spreading across her face.

"Oh, I have got to hear this. I am dying to know just how far Azula is reaching into the cradle." The markswoman commented while the princess glared at her through the corner of her eye.

The gloomy noblewoman's words caused the small girl to flush terribly while gulping under the weight of their combined stares.

"Just ignore Mai." Azula snapped in an icy voice while leaning atop Elle's little head while Mai's lips curled into a slight smirk.

"Yeah! You can tell us little sister. We won't make fun of you! Will we Azula?" The brown-haired woman assured in a gentle voice while staring at the princess silently begging her to go easy on the girl.

"Um…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she peered into her wine while the regal woman's elbow shifted marginally.

"Go on. It's not like I am going to cannibalize you." The princess sighed while glancing down at her pet's while the girl chewed her lip in the manner, she has come to find herself fond of.

"T-thirteen." Elle stuttered out adorably while turning away from their stunned faces.

The sound of Ty Lee choking on her tea resonated around the table whilst Mai stared back at Elle with a truly uncharacteristic shock in her tawny eyes.

And Azula's expression was the most humorous of all.

The princess was gazing down at her servant with widened golden eyes so taken aback that she had paused with a mouthful of wine.

It was just stunning!

That young and she was writing her such flawless tributes!

Which was to say nothing of her magnificent painting ability.

"W-wow." Ty Lee blurted with pink spreading across her cheeks as she audibly gulped down her tea.

"A-almost fourteen! My birthday is only three months away!" The blonde-haired girl explained hurriedly while peering up at the princess while the woman regained her composure.

It amused all of Team Azula how the girl had felt the need to inform Azula that she was on the verge of turning fourteen.

"By Agni Azula." The markswoman muttered with a rare judgement to her voice while she frowned at the shameless woman seated over the innocent girl.

A flash of rage began to shimmer in Azula's eyes while she rapidly swallowed her wine with her crimson lips forming a tight thin line.

"N-now that's not really fair Mai. I mean…Elle looks like she might be…maybe…uh sixteen?" The brown-haired woman spoke lamely while the princess spun around to glare at her with furious eyes.

"How dare you Mai speak as if I've sullied her." The princess snapped with her fist grasping her glass so tightly that it was a wonder that it didn't burst.

Ty Lee glanced at Elle worriedly while the girl shamefully sunk even further in her seat with her shoulders slumping as the tension began to rise.

"No. But you were checking her ass out earlier. Don't think I didn't catch that. You've also done a damn good job of turning a sweet girl into your personal pet. I wouldn't be surprised if the next time we see her she's wearing a collar." Mai answered with a trace of disgust lining her voice while meeting her leader's burning golden eyes.

"The girl would have died on the streets if not for me. I suggest you worry about your own relationship Mai…or rather lack thereof." Azula replied with a truly glacial undertone while still resting her elbow upon her young admirer's head.

Though she won't deny that the girl is a good two years younger than she had guessed.

Ty Lee had been right about one thing…age was just a number.

When she was fourteen, she conquered Ba Sing Se!

Elle was undoubtedly a stunning young beauty…and she would only flourish as the next year or two years pass her by.

The girl worshiped her in a manner that even she couldn't help but find endearing.

As Ty Lee stated earlier…it would be foolish to pass up such a lovely admirer.

Especially after having such poor luck with boys.

She would never admit it aloud, but she has yet to go on a single successful date.

Not a one.

'It's ironic. Boys my own age are too intimidated to ask me out…but this young girl had the courage to gift me a fire lily…' The princess thought while setting her wine glass down as she began to cut into her dumplings.

Just when Mai's own eyes narrowed in defiance over the sling at her failed relationship that was when Ty Lee noted Elle gazing down at her feet in humiliation.

"S-sumimasen." Elle mumbled in a shaky voice just as the sound of a fist hitting the table caused Azula to turn to Ty Lee.

"Stop it! You're hurting her feelings! We didn't bring her out to make her feel like an outcast! She's here to have a good time with her princess not to be the subject of scorn!" The brown-haired woman shouted furiously with a rare scowl on her face while the other two women gazed at her in surprise.

The acrobat's anger prompted Mai to feel a shred of guilt after she noticed the small blonde's vanishing cheer.

And even though Azula would never admit it aloud.

Somewhere deep inside of her she felt a twinge of emotion too.

"I apologize Elle. It wasn't my intention to make you sad." The markswoman commented while gazing at the young girl's downcast face.

"It's okay oneesan." The blonde-haired girl answered in a still muted voice while the princess peered down at her also frowning.

"You should apologize Mai. I already stated that the girl is one of us. Tonight, we are welcoming Elle into the fold. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. We all went to war at that age. When you look at it like that…what does it matter? What is the harm in sharing a glass of wine with her princess?" Azula remarked while reaching down to place her guiding hand on Elle's shoulder.

As soon as the princess touched her shoulder Elle peered up at her with gratefulness shimmering forth from her gaze.

Mai sighed while sinking back in her seat before nodding in defeat.

It really was a waste of breath to discuss it any further.

She could see that Azula's interest in the girl would not vanish anytime soon and nor would Elle's hero worship of the princess.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle spoke with slowly returning cheer while Azula swallowed a bite of her dumplings.

"Azula has a point…I mean…I don't see any harm in it. For the most part anyhow. I think it's cute! It's like Azula's her first love! It's very pink!" Ty Lee commented with a brightening smile while gazing at Elle's young blushing face.

The concept of Azula being a young girl's first love was utterly baffling yet it seemed as if it was indeed the case.

"Why don't you share your first drink with your princess?" The princess purred in a return to her calm yet silken voice while gazing down at her adorable admirer.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. As you say…always as my princess charming says." The blonde-haired girl answered while clutching her glass at the same moment that her master raised hers.

"Yeah. It's pink." The markswoman stated in deadpan while raising her own glass in an effort to cheer the girl up.

"Cheers! To our new comrade!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while holding up a glass of wine of her own.

"Indeed Elle. Perhaps you will be the one to stand beside me as I dominate this world!" Azula announced with her lips curling into a proud smile while gazing down at the now swooning Elle.

Both Mai and Ty Lee fell into an awkward silence as they now sweatdropped while taking a drink of their respective beverage.

In the same moment Azula took a long swig of her wine all the while peering down at her young companion.

A stroke of courage had overtaken Elle as she bravely tipped her glass back while swallowing her first ever taste of wine.

The three women observed comically as the petite girl's cheeks turned a shade of pink while she flicked her tongue about as if still processing the taste.

"…I-it tastes weird…Azula-sama." Elle stated while hiccupping much to the princess's amusement as she stared down chuckling.

"You'll get used to it." The princess assured while patting the girl's head once more while the young girl giggled with a twinge to her cheeks.

"I hope that I get to be the one that stands besides you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl confided in a lovesick voice while staring up at her idol with adulation in her gaze.

"Aww! That is so sweet Azula! Sharing a first drink with your biggest fan." Ty Lee cooed out with a grin on her lips.

Though Azula had a most strange idea of dating…to say the least.

There was no mistaking that the princess had become fond of Elle.

She could see it in the way Azula acted protective of Elle several times now.

Azula would have never acted this way with anyone else!

"What say you servant? Are you my biggest fan?" Azula questioned with a pleased smirk about her as she reclined with her hand resting in the small girl's plush blonde hair.

"Humph! There's no one that could ever match my love for you Azula-sama!" Elle boasted while puffing out her chest while Azula peered down at her with entertained eyes.

"So, Elle…is Azula your first love?" The brown-haired woman inquired while leaning forward as she gazed at the girl's adorably proud face.

"I-it is so." The blond-haired girl stammered much to the princess's pleasure as she peered down at her deciding that she liked that answer.

"That is just too cute. Azula, you're her princess charming from another world, it's like a beautiful fairy tale. Love at first sight…" Ty Lee sighed wistfully while Azula rolled her elegant eyes over her friends' mushy words.

"Sure Ty Lee. It's a fairy tale. And I am going to crush the Avatar and conquer the entire world!" The princess called out with a fist clenched while smiling violently.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped over their leader's megalomania but amusingly enough the more dominant Azula became the more Elle swooned over her.

"Oh Azula-sama…I love the way you talk…it gets me excited." Elle gushed while holding a hand to her cheek while Azula sat above her with her elbow in her hair.

"See? She may be young but I feel as if we are a good fit for each other. The girl even admitted several times that she enjoys my dominance." Azula declared with her lips curved into a smug smirk while her friends gazed at Elle trying not to shiver.

"You like it when Azula orders you around?" Mai asked in a dull voice while Elle's cheek lit up as if Azula were her dream come true.

"I don't like it…I love it. Azula-sama makes my heart skip so wonderfully…she's so authoritative. Oh, I want to serve her forevermore!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she blushed as red as a tomato while the princess stared down at her vastly pleased by her confession.

"Well…I hope it makes you happy little sister. If…dominance is what you want…there's no one who will boss you around more than Azula." The brown-haired woman stated while smiling nervously at her friend's growing smile.

"Let's hope you don't regret it when you're older. By then it will be too late to run away." The markswoman commented with her words causing the acrobat to sweatdrop.

"I would never run away. The more authoritative Azula-sama is the more my heart races…" Elle trailed off with an innocent smile never considering the affect her words had on Azula.

The two noblewomen knew what was coming just by the burning inferno in Azula's domineering eyes.

This had to be the first time that they met someone that enjoyed being ordered around by Azula.

"Pour me more wine! Now!" The princess barked while snapping her fingers in a spoiled manner as she observed the girl speedily lean forward on command.

"Yes! Right away Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a comically rushed demeanor while swiftly pouring wine into the woman's glass.

Azula gazed back at her two taken aback friends with a refined smile on her lips as she sat with her hand holding out her cup.

All the while Elle dutifully poured her a new glass of wine with the hints of a blush on her cheeks.

"Wow…she actually enjoys it…" Ty Lee stated in amazement while taking in the princess's victorious countenance.

"Good girl. I think we'll make a perfect fit for each other." Azula purred while raising her glass back to her mouth before resting on the girl's head once more.

"You make me happy Azula-sama…I hope I get to stay with you." Elle murmured as she began to eat her dumplings while peering bashfully up at the regal woman.

"Aww…" The brown-haired woman trailed off while observing the stoic princess glance down at their young companion with a faint fondness in her eyes.

"You are a peculiar girl…but to my liking all the same. Relax. I intend on keeping you…" The princess declared while chewing her food once more before swallowing it gracefully.

The small blonde broke out into an innocent smile after hearing those words as she gazed up at her new caretaker with adoring eyes.

Then she surprised Azula by reaching out to embrace her side with a peaceful deameanor in her amber eyes.

"I…don't know how I got here…but I am so glad that I did…" The blonde-haired girl spoke sweetly with a radiant countenance that never lessened even when the princess stiffened while biting into her meal.

Elle's announcement touched each of the three women in some respect.

Even Azula herself.

"While I am pleased that you find my company so appealing…I would prefer if you did not push on my stomach while I am eating." Azula responded in a strict voice while gulping down another mouthful.

"O-oh. Sumimasen." Elle stuttered out as she slid away with her a blush still upon her youthful face.

"Eat your dumplings before it gets cold." The princess commanded with her gaze flickering down to her admirer's lovely face.

"Yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed while quietly returning to her meal.

"I for one am glad that Elle is here. I always wanted a little sister." Ty Lee sighed happily while the other two women gazed at her oddly.

And Elle glanced up from her bowl with a widening smile.

"You have six sisters." Azula reminded once more while her acrobat friend still gazed at their young companion smiling.

"Six sisters? Wow!" Elle exclaimed while Ty Lee nodded grinning all the while.

"All twins! You're special because we aren't part of a matched set." The brown-haired woman explained while the young girl nodded with amazement in her eyes.

"Six twins…do you have any siblings oneesan Mai?" The blonde-haired girl asked curiously while the composed woman nodded calmly.

"One little brother. Tom-Tom." Mai answered while gazing at Elle's inquisitive face.

"What about you Azula-sama?" Elle questioned while staring up at Azula with boundless reverence in her eyes.

"Just Zuzu." The princess spoke while swallowing more of her dumplings while turning to gaze down at her pet's adorably puzzled face.

"What's a Zuzu? It sounds like a bitter vegetable." The blonde-haired girl muttered with her nose scrunched up in curiosity while the princess began to chuckle in amusement.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped musing that it was good Zuko wasn't around to hear of such an undignified comparison.

"That's a good way to describe Zuko. I just call him Zuzu." Azula stated while taking another drink of her wine.

"Oh! I had heard of the name Zuko here and there but not a Zuzu. I understand now." Elle chirped to the three women's comical entertainment.

"Just you wait Elle. We're going to have so much fun together." Ty Lee spoke while smiling at the timid girl's lovable face.

All the while Azula glared at Ty Lee from the corner of her eye.

"I can't wait oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while taking another bold drink of her wine.

The affect hit her more than the first time while Team Azula observed closely as a flush shot down her cheeks.

"Neither can I! I am going to bring you over for snuggle nights at my villa! We'll have a sleep over!" The brown-haired woman announced with her words causing the gloomy noblewoman to turn to her in deadpan.

"Snuggle nights Ty Lee?" Mai asked in her typical monotone voice.

"I already told you that there will be no…" The princess stated sternly only to peer down when the blonde shouted in joy.

"Snuggle nights! Really!" Elle cried out with such joy that Azula's cold eyes twitched knowing that it would be impossible to stop Ty Lee now.

"That's right! You're so cute I just have to snuggle you." Ty Lee answered while beaming at Elle's bright countenance.

"Will you be there Azula-sama?!" The blonde-haired girl requested in excitement with the princess glaring ahead with icy golden eyes.

Mai began to snort while laughing softly while Azula glared at her as if silently attempting to combust her into flames.

"No. I will not and neither will…" Azula growled out while glaring between both of her friends in annoyance.

"Of course, she will. Azula will be there." The brown-haired woman snickered while the royal woman continued to glare between her and her comrade.

"Azula-sama? Will you and I have snuggle nights at the palace?" Elle pondered with her words causing Azula to stiffen in her seat.

Her friends were now cracking up in laughter that they could no longer stifle.

'Damn you Ty Lee! That's just what I need! This girl wandering the palace late at night to knock on my chamber door…for a snuggle!' The princess thought with her callous eyes narrowing dangerously.

"There will be no snuggle nights servant. In my chamber, or otherwise." Azula declared harshly with her words hitting the girl harder than she intended.

If the girl started wandering the palace and coming to her chamber, before she was Fire Lord. That was a guaranteed way to get her father to ship the girl away.

"O-oh…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered while falling silent once more with the other two women turning to the now scowling princess.

"What?" The princess demanded with aggravation ripe in her voice while she glared back at the two of them.

"I am certain this girl will have a grand time dating you Azula. She gets to clean the entire palace and cook your meals. That's all within reason. But Agni forbid she wants to hug you." Mai stated dryly while drinking her ale.

"Yeah seriously Azula. There's nothing wrong with Elle coming over to hang out for a night. If you don't want to that's fine. But I don't see why she can't visit." Ty Lee insisted with a frown on her usually cheerful lips.

"You two are fools. I already stated that father would not approve. Letting the girl visit my chamber late at night is the perfect way for him to take notice. Need I say anymore?" Azula snapped as she gazed at her two-childhood friends before glancing down at Elle's downcast face.

"I know that. But you could at least consider letting her visit me." The brown-haired woman complained while the regal woman groaned loudly.

"I'll think about it. Happy now?" The princess hissed with her words instantly causing the small girl to peer up with cheerier eyes than before.

"Yep!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a victorious voice while winking at Elle's smiling face.

She knew that Azula agreed to that not to cheer up but to revive Elle from her sullen mood.

Not that Azula would ever admit it aloud.

"Can I still eat breakfast with you each morning Azula-sama?" Elle requested politely while gazing up at Azula with hopeful amber eyes.

"If you don't broadcast it around the palace…" Azula answered sternly while peering down at Elle with a dominance gaze.

"Wakarimashita!" The blonde-haired girl chirped while saluting the moody woman with a bright smile about her.

They continued talking for a few more minutes before the doors opened once more and the waitress wheeled their dinner in.

Their steaming plates were set down before each of them all the while Elle gazed down at the curry with childish awe in her eyes.

The princess waved the woman off while sighing as she began to eat her curry all the while observing her mousy handmaid's grudgingly adorably sense of wonder.

"This looks so good Azula-sama! Thank you!" Elle exclaimed with cheer while embracing the princess's bicep affectionately.

"Just eat your food servant. And don't push on my stomach." Azula grumbled while grudgingly allowing Elle to remain on her arm while they both began to eat.

The princess swallowed a mouthful of curry to quiet her growling belly all the while the petite girl cheerily ate beside her.

The sight of Azula allowing a girl to hold her arm while she ate was a stunning one to both Mai and Ty Lee.

In that moment the two actually looked like they were a couple dating.

Albeit an odd couple, but a couple all the same.

Neither dared to comment on the princess's strange show of fondness knowing that if they did, she would shove Elle off her just as soon as they spoke.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began warmly as she nibbled on her curry while the princess turned to peer down at her.

"Yes?" The princess replied in her usual abrasive voice with her friends observing as discreetly as possible.

'I can tell that Azula likes Elle. Even I would get snapped at if I bothered her like this while she ate…' Ty Lee thought while smiling as she ate her hotcakes.

"Can I show you and my big sister's some of the cool stuff I was telling you about earlier?" Elle requested sweetly as she gazed up at the now sighing princess.

"Cool stuff?" Mai inquired with a small trace of amusement in her voice as she gazed at the beaming young girl.

"A few toys from her homeland…likely nothing of interest to me. She already clarified to me that they were just toys. Not tools of war." Azula remarked dryly while Elle still clung to her toned bicep.

"Oh, don't be like that Azula! There are other things in life besides war. Of course, we'd love to see your stuff Elle." The brown-haired woman assured warmly while nodding at the innocent girl.

"Do I have your permission Your Highness?" The blonde-haired girl continued with as she peered up at the princess with adorable puppy dog eyes.

"While your submission undoubtably pleases me. That look isn't going to work on me." The princess commented in a supremely smug voice while the petite girl's shoulders sunk pitifully like a pouting puppy.

"B-but Master Azula you said you'd look at them later…it's later…" Elle murmured with a childishness to her voice while prodding her food with her utensil.

The two noblewomen just watched in amusement when Azula's eyes twitched ever so slightly like an annoyed parent.

"As your master it is I who defines what constitutes later. Perhaps my definition of later…is a year or two?" Azula spoke with a hint of playfulness to her voice while staring down at the sulking teenager.

"Y-you didn't say a few years…I keenly recall you said later…I would know if you said a year. I memorize everything you say…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off while the princess's eyes shone with a trace of amusement.

"Do you now? Oh, very well. Show me your toys." The princess finally relented while sighing as the girl squeezed her arm with increased affection.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" Elle cheered while giggling as she leaned into the callous woman's arm.

"You had best keep up your good behavior if you wish to retain these privileges. Is that understood servant?" Azula explained in a harsh voice while staring down at her petite pet with imposing golden eyes.

"Yes Azula-sama! I will be a good girl for my caretaker." The blonde-haired girl chimed as she released the much taller woman's arm before sliding to collect her backpack.

"Caretaker? What do you think I am girl? Your mother?" The princess snapped with her eyes narrowing down at the small girl's radiant face.

"Azula…a caretaker." Mai snorted in a deadpan manner while the woman in question glared daggers into her skull.

"Oh no, you're not my mother. But technically as my master that makes you my legal guardian. Seeing as I am underaged. Which is…basically the same thing as a parent." Elle responded happily as she paid no heed to Azula glaring down at her.

"Did you just get snarky with me?" Azula demanded with her wine glass in hand while watching her little handmaid unzip her precious backpack.

By Agni that girl acted as if that stupid bag was her third arm.

"Mm-mm. I got factual." The blonde-haired girl responded to the other two women's entertainment as they observed their leader bicker with a young girl.

"Factual is it? If I wish I could deem you a slave and revoke all of your so-called rights. Slaves don't have legal guardians. How's that for factual?" The princess retorted with the acrobat giggling in the background as she glared down at the small girl.

"You could. But I know that my princess wouldn't do such a cruel thing to me." Elle stated while digging in her backpack with a broad grin about her young countenance.

If anyone else dared to speak those words to Azula, they would have been burned horribly and sent soaring to the floor.

Yet Azula did not lash out.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I am plenty cruel." Azula spoke smugly with her elbows leaning on the tabletop as she swallowed another bite of her dinner.

That was when her observant eyes caught sight of the little diary being withdrawn as if it was the most precious thing in the world to Elle.

"Is that a diary Elle?" The brown-haired woman pondered in a jovial voice while her fellow noblewomen gazed over in mild interest.

"Yep! It's my Princess Azula reference book!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in an adorably excited voice while her three friends blinked in comical surprise.

While the princess gazed on in amazement after being told the title of the diary.

Before her lips pulled into a gratified smirk while her two friends gazed at the girl in a delightfully stunned silence.

"You have got to be kidding me shorty. You…named your Azula diary?" Mai questioned with annoyance in her voice while she glanced victoriously at her friends astonished faces.

"You have got to be kidding me shorty. You…named your Azula diary?" Mai questioned with annoyance in her voice while gazing at the book in disbelief.

"Wow Azula. She really is your biggest fan!" Ty Lee called out smiling all the while despite how odd Elle was.

Odd but oh so cute.

"I sure am! I record everything of importance that she says, from how she likes her food, to her rules and so much more!" Elle announced as she puffed out her chest in pride while holding the book up for all to see.

"My…my…my. I knew that you were making some notes but…never in this much detail. Such a good pet. Why don't you amuse your master and your big sister's? Read us a few excerpts or two…" The princess remarked in a voice of great self-importance while peering down at her cheerful pet.

"Please no." The markswoman groaned only for the small girl to open the book up in a prideful manner.

"Yes, Master Azula. I am so overjoyed to belong to you." Elle agreed with her submissive words earning her another pat to the head from Azula.

"Hm. Well trained, isn't she?" Azula inquired haughtily as she danced her fingers through Elle's hair all the while enjoying how the girl buried her nose in the diary as if it was a novel.

Neither of her friends graced her with a reply.

Not that she needed one.

Their silence was just as delightful.

"Day one, punctuality. Palace rumor goes that Azula-sama grows wrathful with the tardy. I work in advance so I am always early. This way I am always ahead of her schedule." The blonde-haired girl spoke with cheer lacing in voice while the princess leaned into her right-hand smiling.

"Mhm. I've noticed. Good girl." The princess purred while patting the blonde's head with her friends sinking back in their seats.

Their faces were just priceless!

"Day one, her will. I learned this particular lesson after witnessing Ms. Chia lose her position. I confess that I did not much care for Ms. Chia after she spent several hours screaming at me in the kitchens. She informed me that the princess would be furious if I did not put my hair in a bun. I knew this to be untrue. Just one hour before Azula-sama told me that I was presentable." Elle explained with while adorably chewing on her lip as she hid face first in her book.

"No kidding Azula…she's detailed." The brown-haired woman muttered in awe as she continued to eat while listening in closely.

"Indeed Ty Lee. That she is." Azula agreed with even more approval in her voice than before all the while glancing down at her little admirer with fondness in her eyes.

This girl just may well make the ultimate submissive girlfriend.

Young, lovely, absolutely obedient and she confides that she finds the girl's company rather pleasant.

With her coronation upon the horizon she could see much value in Elle as a potential marital candidate. Not that she would publicly admit as such.

At least not yet.

"Her Highness chose me personally, she told me that I was to be her pet. If Azula-sama said presentable, I was presentable. I suspected that it would be unwise to make alterations to my person without her prior permit. Yet Ms. Chia did not agree. She told me that she felt that she could speak for the princess, claiming that Her Highness doesn't have the time for the trivial details." The blonde-haired girl continued to read while her master petted her head all the while swallowing her most recent mouthful.

The princess's smirk continued to grow with every sentence that Elle read in her little lovesick voice.

All the while musing that even she was astounded by her little servant's attention to detail.

"This is one of the most pleasant meals that I have ever had." Azula commented while scooping up another bite with smugness lacing her voice.

Mai was now glaring at her with her eyes beginning to twitch but that did not stop her little admirer from reading onward.

"Ms. Chia was incorrect. Azula-sama not only has the time, but Her Highness notices every detail. Nothing escapes her. I knew this from the moment I laid eyes on her. I knew that my master would disapprove of me wearing the bun. But I obeyed Ms. Chia regardless. Though I did warn Ms. Chia that if Azula-sama was displeased that I would be certain to let her know that it was not my idea. She snapped at me. Suffice to say when Ms. Chia was ejected from the palace my thoughts were proven accurate. And the kitchens have been much more peaceful ever since." Elle informed sweetly while Azula leaned over her chewing her curry in a refined manner.

"Hm. You are correct Elle. Nothing escapes me. I applaud your due diligence." The princess cooed while grinning down at her lovely pet's focused countenance.

"My conclusion, never insult Her Highness by claiming that any task is beyond her capability, and just as damning. Never claim to speak for Her Highness. If the order didn't come from her lips. Ignore it. Ending note. I am really thankful to Her Highness for dismissing Ms. Chia." The blonde-haired girl concluded while turning the page as she smiled up at her impressed master.

"You are most welcome servant. If there is anyone else you dislike just let me know." Azula stated while lounging upon her dainty admirer's head with a broad smirk upon her crimson lips.

"Ugh. Please no more Azula." The markswoman complained while the acrobat still gazed at the small blonde with astounded brown-gray eyes.

"Day one, cherry pits." Elle chirped as she peered back into her book all the while shivering pleasantly with Azula breathing warm air upon her neck.

"Just ignore Mai." The princess commented while staring down at her favorite handmaid with a possessiveness in her controlling eyes that grew by the minute.

"A servant whose name will go unmentioned had missed several cherry pits in the first bowl. I took it upon myself to finish the job. By the time I was through, over four hundred cherries were pit free. Her Highness was vastly pleased. So much so that she rewarded me. She fed me two cherries, and petted me. Azula-sama says that I am a good pet." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while the princess patted her head upon hearing those words.

"You most certainly are. I am keeping you on cherry detail. Continue to do a good job and I will feed you more next time." Azula purred while peering down at Elle's blushing face with gratified eyes.

Though Azula was enjoying the diary reading.

Ty Lee and even Mai couldn't help but begin to worry for the girl's mental health.

It was becoming apparent that Elle's abusive past played a major factor in her desire to serve Azula.

And it was rather unnerving to hear the effect that Azula was having on her innocent psyche.

"Day one, loyalty. My princess appreciates the loyal. I learned this when I confessed that I did I not wish to return to my world, but to instead spend my life serving her. She rewarded me with a plate of food at her table. Her Highness even conversed with me after her friends left. Her final words…fix my hair." Elle piped up with joy in her young voice while Azula laughed above her once more.

"So, you did give her a plate. You were just too prideful to let us see you feeding a servant. Typical Azula." Mai scoffed while eating her soup with annoyance in her eyes.

"Absolutely marvelous girl! You are the perfect pet! Keep up the good behavior and you can eat with me every night." The princess announced with smugness in her voice all the while patting the girl's smiling head.

"Azula! I am glad you like her but I am getting worried. You're taking this pet thing way too far." Ty Lee stated with concern in her voice as she stared at the small girl buried in her book.

"She herself admits that she delights in my dominance. As far as I am concerned…the girl consents to being my pet. Now hush Ty Lee." Azula commanded sternly before swallowing another drink of her wine.

The acrobat sunk back with her arms over her chest.

It was hard to argue the issue if the girl enjoyed it but still…it was just worrying hearing Elle happily record Azula declaring that she is a good pet.

The petite girl then turned red while speedily turning the page only for her master to grasp her wrist in a vicelike grip.

"Why the red face? Aren't you going to read me that passage?" The princess taunted in a hubristic voice while her friends turned their heads in grudging curiosity.

"M-may I please skip this page?" Elle squeaked in a bashful voice while Azula shook her head over her shoulder.

"No. I want to know what you wrote. Read it to me servant." Azula ordered with a curious smile on her lips while she gazed down at the flustered teenager with fixated golden eyes.

"H-Her Highness has a wonderful b-backside. F-flawless and beautiful like the rest of her. Its well-formed shape is s-simply divine." The blonde-haired girl read in a lovable stutter while her princess's lips curved into a pleased smirk.

"E-Elle! We really don't need to h ear a narration about Azula's ass!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a reddened countenance while her friend's smirk grew even bigger.

Though she couldn't deny that Elle's admiration was cute, in a bizarre fashion.

"Hm. You were checking out my ass when you were bowing weren't you?" The princess purred with amusement rather than anger in her voice while gazing down at the girl's cutely confuddled face.

"M-maybe." The blonde-haired girl admitted while shrinking further into her seat with her master's chuckles ringing in her ears.

"I will let it slide. If only because you are such a good girl. If it were anyone else. Anyone other than you. I would incinerate them. But you…you are too precious to incinerate. You may continue now." Azula called out with supreme smugness while Elle speedily turned the page.

"Do you even sleep Elle? Or do you spend all night thinking about Azula?" Mai asked while staring at Elle's flushing face with slight amusement in her tawny eyes.

"O-of course I sleep! I have to be energized to please Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed while blushing under all of the attention from her master and her big sister's.

"Correct Mai. I must be pleased. The girl has the right idea." The princess stated while holding her wine glass with her lips curling into a smile.

"Day two, co-workers. Most of the palace staff seems to think there is something wrong with me. They stare at me all day, and I get the feeling that I am a subject of mockery. They seem to think me daft. That's alright. Because Azula-sama approves of me. Two hundred servants can disapprove of me. But so long as Her Highness approves, I am happy." The blonde-haired girl declared while puffing out her chest once more while grinning up at her master's contemplative countenance.

"Aww. That's adorable Azula." Ty Lee cooed while smiling at Elle once more.

For as cold as Azula is, the girl's sweet words of loyalty were slowly but surely worming their way into her heart.

And strange as it may be, she was somewhat angry hearing that her less skilled servants were whispering about her most dutiful pet.

"Who says you're daft? I will not have it said that Princess Azula punishes the devoted and rewards the incompetent. If these whispers continue. Come to me." Azula remarked with a frown on her lovely lips while her subordinates gazed at her in silent shock.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle mumbled while feeling a hand pat her head once more which brought a bright smile to her lips.

"Mhm. You belong to me." The princess stated possessively while staring down at the red-faced girl all the while enjoying her lengthy tributes.

"Day two, coffee. Her Highness likes her coffee bright and early, on the dot, every morning at seven. Azula-sama permitted me a cup for myself, she even offered to let me sit in a chair. I chose to sit by the foot of her throne. I prefer proximity to my princess over comfort. When she patted my head, and told me that I was a good girl. I knew it was worth the sacrifice." The blonde-haired girl told her master with a joyful smile on her young lips.

It was apparent to all three of the women that Elle was completely stricken by Azula.

"We shall continue this morning routine. Is that satisfactory servant?" Azula inquired with a trace of affection in her cold voice while staring down at the beaming girl with callous golden eyes.

"Yes Azula-sama." Elle responded while embracing Azula's side with a serene smile while the woman peered down at her sighing.

"But I warn you…if you tell anyone that I allowed you to hug me…" The princess grumbled as she grudgingly allowed her pet to lean into her belly.

"I thought you didn't snuggle Azula?" Ty Lee snickered while wrathful golden eyes flickered back at her all the while narrowing dangerously.

"I don't. But if I allow her to latch onto me from time to time. I can get away with denying you snuggle nights." Azula stated ruthlessly while smiling at Ty Lee's pouting face.

"I have to say Azula…I never thought I'd see you holding a young girl in your lap." Mai said while pushing her empty bowl away.

The princess decided to ignore her friends taunting words while peering down at her pet's lovable face.

Her eyes flickered to the girl's wine glass.

And the gears in her mind already began turning.

"Servant. I demand that you drink another glass with me." Azula commanded while pouring her handmaid a slightly larger glass than before.

"Yes master. Day two, protection. The princess permitted me to talk with her throughout the morning. And though she deems me a needy little peasant, she listened to me, and told me that she would personally destroy anyone that tried to hurt me. I gave her a gift, my princess seemed pleased with my poetry." The blonde-haired girl spoke while a wine glass lowered before her lips.

Her master tipped the glass back as she took a modest drink while a blush began to grow on her cheeks.

"A needy little peasant Azula?" The brown-haired woman sighed while shoving her empty plate away.

"She is a needy little peasant. Just look at her. Crawling into my lap." The princess snorted while setting her handmaid's glass down with grace.

"At some point Her Highness's belly growled. And she yelled, servant, I am hungry!" Elle exclaimed while holding a finger to her lip with her words producing another amused snort from Azula.

"You even record when my stomach growls. Good girl." Azula commented with satisfaction lining her voice while drinking her wine.

"I fetched my princess breakfast, she permitted me to eat beside her in a chair. We talked, and though I am but a peasant, she agreed to my offer of friendship. She assured me that she would look at my music player later." The blonde-haired girl informed with a slight smugness of her own while peering up at her scowling master.

"Well done Elle! There aren't many people that can catch Azula in a lie!" Ty Lee cheered while Azula glared down at Elle's beaming face.

"Ugh! I'll look at the damn music box! Are you happy now?" The princess scoffed while reclining in her seat before sighing heavily.

"Yay! You'll like it! It's cool!" Elle chirped while Azula stared down at her with deadpan eyes before they narrowed once more upon reading the next entry.

"What other observations did you make little sister?" The brown-haired woman asked in a cheerful voice with a wide grin on her lips while the younger girl beamed back at her.

"Her Highness is very huggable and she is so cute when she is angry." Elle chirped in a jubilant voice as her big sister's snickered from the other side of the table while Azula stiffened in anger.

"You know Azula…you kind of are." Ty Lee agreed much to the other woman's outrage while Azula continued to glare down at Elle.

"I'll show you just how 'cute' my temper gets servant. Now I command you to stop giggling!" The princess hissed while the small girl continued to giggle softly all the while meeting her angered gaze.

"Day two, naptime on Azula-sama's thigh." The blonde-haired girl began cheerily with the princess reeling around to glare back at Mai's taunting face.

"That was adorable Azula." The brown-haired woman commented while laughing in good-natured amusement.

"After breakfast was concluded, I chose to return to the floor sitting by her feet. She praised me, and then she even allowed me to rest my face upon her thigh. Speech was now prohibited…so I fell asleep in her lap. I awoke one hour later disappointed when Her Highness declared that naptime was over." The blonde-haired girl announced with a peaceful voice while swooning with lovesick amber eyes peering up at her master.

"The next time you fall asleep I will punish you. Is that understood?" Azula asked in an icy voice while tipping another drink of wine down her lovely pet's throat.

The young girl gulped it down as her face turned even redder while she attempted to quickly turn the page.

Only for a powerful hand to seize hold of her wrist once more.

"No skipping. I want to hear everything." The princess purred in a silken voice with a haughty smile on her lips while her servant shakily nodded her head.

"H-Her Highness's t-thighs are flawlessly shaped, soft like the f-finest pillow, as her long, b-beautiful legs. There is a p-particularly nice view of Her Highness's perfect b-backside when she is seated upon her throne. I-I could have slept there all day." Elle stuttered in a buzzed-up voice as she blushed while Azula gazed down at her with a haughty smirk upon her crimson lips.

"Perfect is it?" Azula questioned in a conceited voice with a gratified smirk on her lips while her flustered serving girl averted her eyes from her gaze.

"W-well if I am going to kneel, I may as well enjoy the view." The blonde-haired girl sputtered with her words causing the princess to roll her eyes almost fondly.

"Consider yourself fortunate Elle that you even get close enough to get a view." The princess spoke while Elle hiccupped once more with an adorable look of mild intoxication about her.

"Y-yes my princess charming…" Elle mumbled while Azula sighed as she allowed the girl to lay her head upon her belly.

"Don't go too fast Azula. This is her first-time drinking." Ty Lee advised in a sisterly voice while gazing warmly at Elle's relaxed face.

"Calm down Ty Lee. I am more than capable of supervising my handmaid." Azula stated as she continued to stare down at the small girl laying against her belly with her diary in hand.

"Day two, her magnificence. Her Highness's beauty is truly grand. My princess is without doubt the most beautiful woman there is. From her silken dark hair…to her crisp cinnamon scent…to her smooth voice which is like music to my ears. I find every aspect of her High Highness spellbinding…" The blonde-haired girl admitted in a tender voice with her princess now gazing down at her with marginally widened eyes.

"Aww! That's so sweet Azula." The brown-haired woman cooed while gazing at the princess's taken aback expression.

"I am well aware servant. But it is good of you to take such careful note of my magnificence all the same." The princess remarked with a graceful smile on her controlling lips while the petite girl's hands quivered in a grudgingly cute manner.

The gloomy noblewoman could only sigh under her breath knowing that this innocent girl was going to continue to drive Azula's ego to even further towering heights.

"W-while I find the whole of Her Highness divine. I confide that my favorite aspect about my princess is her lovely eyes. Her gaze is truly enrapturing. With every order I find myself consumed under her captivating spell. Even her fearsome glare that makes most fear imminent doom makes my heart race so wonderfully." Elle confessed while embracing the woman's belly once more with Azula peering down at her face her lips pursed elegantly.

"Really? My eyes? I would have thought otherwise based on your prior entries." Azula commented as she held a finger to her chin while smiling slyly down at the small girl's reddening countenance.

"N-no Azula-sama. It's your eyes." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a mildly intoxicated voice while her princess's chuckle flowed into her ears.

"Hm. I suppose I will just have to take your word for it." The princess stated with supreme haughtiness in her voice while pressing her elbow down on Elle's soft head.

All the while Ty Lee giggled once more as she turned to Mai's deadpan expression that clearly conveyed how the other woman felt about the Azula-centric diary.

That when the princess's callous eyes widened once more after noticing the girl's final and most recent entry.

With emotion lacing her voice Elle grasped onto her book while her joyous words resonated into the air.

"D-day two, h-home." Elle murmured with a stutter while her words struck even Azula into a state of silence.

The affect was instantaneous, even Mai glanced up from her prior bored demeanor to gaze at Elle in shock.

Ty Lee was so touched by the girl's sweet words that a tear began to stream down her cheek all the while she gazed back at Azula practically pleading her not to crush Elle's spirit.

"I-I have finally found where I belong, my place is besides Azula-sama. I wish to follow Princess Azula for all of my days. Because…Azula-sama is my h-home." The blonde-haired girl concluded in a voice overflowing with contentment just as she quietly closed her diary.

All the while leaning into the princess's robed belly while the regal woman gazed down at her with uncharacteristic astonishment in her golden eyes.

Azula did not fail to notice the sight of a tear trailing down the small girl's cheek before closing her eyes while sighing as she began to rub the bridge of her nose.

Curse this girl for making her feel such weakness!

"How is it that I am your home?" Azula pondered while staring down at the young girl's emotional face with her brows furrowing in bewilderment.

"B-because my home is besides you Azula-sama…isn't it?" Elle questioned as she craned her neck to peer into Azula's harsh eyes.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman muttered softly while her friend's emotionless eyes turned to meet her gaze taking note of her tears as well.

She truly hoped that Azula would take their earlier discussion to heart.

If the princess could learn to be even just a little bit kinder, she would be more than happy.

"Are you two ever going to stop crying?" The princess snorted as she sat back with her arms folding over her breasts all the while glancing down at Elle's sniffling face.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl responded as she held onto the woman's stomach with her face resting below her breasts.

"If you wish to see me as your home…then very well. I will permit it…but this stays between you and me. Is that understood Elle?" Azula announced with her glass in hand as she sat back with her admirer pressing her face into her belly.

And just like that she watched as the small girl's sadness faded away.

Elle wiped her eyes all the while nodding gratefully while peering up at Azula's towering form just as the woman took another graceful swallow of her wine.

"As you say Azula-sama…you have but to simply speak and this loyal girl will obey." Elle declared passionately just as she beamed up at Azula with endless adoration in her loving eyes.

"That was one of the sweetest things that I have ever heard." Ty Lee stated while wiping her eyes as well.

"That is what I like to hear servant. Now…continue to be a good girl for me and this home of yours beside me…will always be open to you." The princess spoke while gazing down at Elle's overjoyed face all the while the petite girl clung to her stomach.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. I will always be Her Highness's good girl." The blonde-haired girl stated while smiling radiantly up at the princess's elegantly smiling lips.

"Mhm. Let us hope so Elle. Let us hope." Azula purred with her little admirer practically sprawling out across her lap while she lay her arm in her lovely handmaid's hair.

"Your Elle is forever loyal…forever and ever with Azula-sama." Elle answered with her eyes peering up at the older woman's toned bicep with a broad smile taking over her innocent visage.

"Aren't they cute together Mai?" The brown-haired woman pondered while turning to the composed woman gazing back at the two females seated beside one another.

"Elle maybe. Azula…not really." The markswoman replied while drinking her ale with her tawny eyes observing the young girl's joyous little face.

"If you so terribly wish for me to dictate your every decision until your dying breathe…then I suppose I could grant your wish." The princess sighed lazily while stretching out legs out upon the cushioned seat with a confident smile growing upon her plump lips.

And just like that both noblewomen were flinching in renewed sympathy for the naïve girl's rapidly vanishing freedom.

"Please do! I would be lost without your guidance Azula-sama. I find your authority quite comforting!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while affectionately nuzzling her princess's muscular stomach with her eyes reflecting her serene mood.

The princess's lips curled into a truly delighted smirk while she peered down at her rather stunning little pet.

As far as Azula was concerned. What was there not to love about this girl?

"There goes any freedom that you had left kid." Mai informed dryly while staring back at Elle's carefree face before sighing under her breathe.

"I just knew that you would find my dominance to your liking. Oh, very well…I will dominate you until the end of time!" Azula growled in a truly imposing voice while glaring down at Elle's blushing little face hiding in her belly.

"O-oh Azula-sama…I just love it when you talk to me like that. It gets me so excited!" Elle exclaimed cheerily with her arms wrapping around the woman's robed belly.

"Hm. Then take heart my loyal pet…the excitement has only just begun…" The princess trailed off in a possessive voice while reaching down to pat her little admirer's head smiling gracefully all the while.

"M-my princess…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered sweetly while pushing her face into her master's stomach all the while enjoying the way her princess petted her head.

Though Mai was gazing at her with a trace of concern in her eyes and Ty Lee was smiling in an awkward manner.

The small girl was never once bothered in the least.

"My servant…my favorite servant." Azula spoke with a domineering countenance while lounging like a true queen with her young pet wrapping her little arms around her belly.

"Home…my home." Elle whispered with pink adorning her cheeks as she lay upon Azula while the woman's finger trailed through her hair.

The princess stared down at her adorable handmaid with callous golden eyes all the while fondly patting the petite girl's plush head.

It was a strange compulsion…

But she is most definitely keeping this one around.

That Azula knew without a doubt.

**AN:**

**The reason why I showed Elle reading from her diary was to demonstrate the difference between her and Azula's other maids. Plus, I wanted to write Azula's reaction to the diary. **


	12. Music, Conversation and Wine

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Music, Conversation and Wine – Chapter Twelve_

"I have to say Azula…you do seem fond of this girl." Mai commented while gazing at Azula as the spoiled woman lay back upon her seat as if it was a throne.

All the while Elle lay with her head upon the woman's belly sighing peacefully with the princess's palm in her hair.

"Of course, I am fond of her Mai. What's not to like about her? She's practically the servant that I've always wanted. It's only natural that such a wonderful pet will have privileges that others could only dream of." Azula remarked as she turned with her plate in hand while scooping up another mouthful smiling widely as she did so.

"Well! I wish you two all the best!" Ty Lee cheered while gazing down at Elle with a warm smile about her.

"I-I am overjoyed that you think so Azula-sama. There's nothing not to like about you either…" Elle trailed off while swooning with a crimson traveling down her cheeks as she traced her finger along the woman's belly.

"Hm. I know but I do enjoy hearing you tell me how perfect I am." The princess responded while lazily gulping down yet another delicious bite of her meal.

"Then I will continue to do so master. May I show you my cool stuff now?" The blonde-haired girl requested with childish joy in her voice while the reclining woman gazed down at her still eating her food.

"…Fine. Show me your 'cool stuff'." Azula answered in mid mouthful before swallowing it with grace as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Yay! I am so happy that we're best friends Azula-sama. I just know we'll share so many wonderful memories together…" Elle cried out as she sat up on the much taller woman's lap while Azula gazed down at her with deadpan golden eyes.

"Aww…" The brown-haired woman giggled as she took careful note that her cruel friend was being quite gentle with her adopted sister.

For Azula this was astonishingly tender behavior.

"Oh, of that I have no doubt…best friend." The princess stated with a trace of wryness that was lost on the seemingly simple girl's little mind.

"Best friends with Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with innocent joy lighting her cheeks as she grasped her backpack.

"You have a strange choice in both best friends…and caretaker's Elle." The markswoman spoke while they all watched the girl sit in the princess's lap while beaming as she dug into her bag.

"Mhm. I must say. This is my idea of a 'best friend'…one who is complete subservient to my will. You should take note Mai…you as well Ty Lee..." Azula taunted while pointing an entitled finger down at the back of Elle's head only for the other woman to snort derisively.

"I'll survive." Mai replied in monotone while Azula peered down at Elle with amused golden eyes.

"What are you going to do with Elle when we have to go on day long wartime missions?" Ty Lee inquired while peering at their young companion's adorable face.

The words caused Elle to snap her head around with a suddenly distraught gaze that Azula just adored.

"D-days on end without Azula-sama…." Elle mumbled like a saddened puppy as she sunk in sorrow while Azula leaned against her seat smirking in approval.

"Hm? Several days without serving me is too much for you to endure?" The princess pondered while holding a palm beneath her chin.

"F-far too long. Just too long. A day without my princess is a day without joy." The blonde-haired girl responded glumly while plopping her head on the regal woman's folded knee frowning deeply.

"There are thousands…perhaps millions…that will disagree with you Elle." The markswoman sighed while finding the girl's clingy behavior to be rather sad.

It was proof that beyond Elle's happy smile is a pain so vast that she latches onto Azula for comfort.

"Well don't worry your little mind over it. I have good news for you servant. Do you want to know what it is?" Azula purred in a silken voice that instantly spurred Elle to peer upward upon her knee with her innocent eyes aglow with wonder.

"Yes Azula-sama. Please tell this loyal girl the good news!" Elle chimed while staring up at Azula with hopeful amber eyes.

"You won't have to spend even a day without me. You'll be spending every day of your life under my dominance. How would you like to come with me wherever I go? You can serve me even in travel." The princess announced while staring down at her pet's ecstatic little face with her lips curving into a pleased smile.

Any other servant would have gazed back with horrified eyes over the spoiled woman's declaration.

But Elle…

Soon erupted in a bafflingly overjoyed tone just as she leaped into the princess's lap before plopping on the grunting woman's belly.

"I would love to Your Highness! I want to spend every moment…of every day…with you Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while embracing her master's belly while the princess swallowed another mouthful of her curry.

"Your enthusiasm to serve pleases me…" Azula sighed while patting the girl's head once more with a possessive hand.

"A-Azula-sama is my home." Elle mumbled timidly while closing her eyes peacefully under the monarch's patting hand.

Her words earned her a composed glance from the princess before she returned to her meal.

"This is so cute Azula! But I do have one question. Isn't it dangerous to bring Elle on wartime missions? I mean…what if she…" Ty Lee trailed off while gazing in Azula's direction while her leader continued to eat the remainder of her dinner.

All the while Elle lay upon the princess's belly while breathing happily never bothered by how the woman treated her like a kitten.

Regardless, the fact that they were discussing a servant's safety with Azula was all the validation that was needed to know that the princess had become fond of the young girl.

"And I have a question for you in turn Ty Lee. Do you really think that she is better off in the palace without me? I have no doubt that she would attract ample negative attention wandering about the palace like a lost child." The princess spoke while gazing pointedly at the acrobat's wincing face.

"Y-yeah. Point taken." The brown-haired woman agreed while nodding as she smiled at the adorable sight that was the princess patting the small blonde's head.

"She is clearly better off under her master's direct supervision." Azula stated with her lips curving into a graceful smile while removing her hand from her beaming admirer's head.

"I would be saddened if I was without you Azula-sama. I cherish our daily routine. Coffee with Her Highness at seven on the dot…followed up shortly afterward with breakfast. And then naptime on my princess's thigh at around eight." The blonde-haired girl chirped with a bright smile while sitting up as she turned to pull her backpack onto the seat.

The girl's joyful declaration had even Mai snickering at Azula who was now glaring at the back of the naïve girl's head with narrowed golden eyes.

"There will be no further naps at the foot of my throne." The princess retorted while pointing her finger down at the small girl as she hummed joyfully all the while.

"I am so excited to show you and my oneesans the stuff from my world." Elle commented with a broad grin on her face while Azula eyed her in the same manner a parent would humoring their child.

"Not as excited as I am…no doubt." Azula remarked dryly while sighing as she peered down at her little handmaid with a flicker of fondness in her cold stare.

"Oh, don't be rude Azula! This is our chance to learn about Elle's homeland!" Ty Lee chided warmly while Azula rolled her elegant eyes in response.

"Of course, Ty Lee. I am certain that my servant's toys will teach us a great deal about this land…" The princess trailed off while waving a hand before her face when the teenager withdrew an unseen item.

"You've got even me slightly curious…what is in that bag other than Azula. Azula. Azula?" Mai pondered with faint curiosity to her usual monotone voice.

"Several things! When I ran away from Felix, I brought everything that I cherish along with me on my back. I haven't shown this stuff to anyone yet…since Azula-sama is my best friend…and the princess I wanted her to have the first look." The blonde-haired girl explained while turning to peer up at her master's deadpan countenance.

"That's so cute Azula. You get the first look." The brown-haired woman chirped while the princess swallowed another bite of her meal.

"I am honored. I assure you." Azula commented lazily after gulping down the last of her meal before pushing her plate aside.

"I just knew you would be happy that I considered you first Azula-sama. Check out my music player!" Elle exclaimed as she leaned into the woman's lap while Azula sighed as she stared down at her.

"Oh, very well servant. Show me your music player." The princess remarked dryly while peering down at her happily grinning pet with surprisingly patient golden eyes.

"Music player?" Ty Lee repeated with evident curiosity in her voice while leaning forward on the tabletop with her wine glass in hand.

Even Mai was staring at the young girl with a twinge of intrigue in her tawny eyes.

The three women observed in amusement when their young companion held up a small item before Azula's mildly curious face.

"This is it!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she proudly held up her mp3 player before her princess's face while the regal woman scrunched up her brows in a display of grudging interest.

All three women now found themselves gazing at a small black box, that easily fit in the palm of Elle's petite hand.

It had strings attached to it that split along the middle with two circular pieces at the end of the cord.

"…That…is a music player?" Azula asked as she sat up above her small pet while trying to conceal her curiosity in the girl's strange device.

"Mhm! You place these ear pieces around your head and you can listen to all kinds of music." Elle explained with a joyful smile while Azula peered down at her with stony eyes.

"How charming servant…" The princess trailed off sighing while her little admirer propped herself up upon her stomach once more.

"That sounds amazing Elle! But how does it work…what powers it?" The brown-haired woman inquired with fascination in her voice as she eyed the device in evident interest.

"Well in my world our technology is not powered by bending. It's supposed to be powered by electricity…conducted through a charge cord…which is in my bag. Sadly though…I don't know if I will ever be able to power it up again once the battery dies…" The blonde-haired girl answered with a glummer voice all the while the princess swallowed more of her wine.

"How unfortunate." Azula snorted as she already sensed two pairs of eyes zoning in on her much to her rising annoyance.

"Azula I bet you could figure out how to charge Elle's music player." Ty Lee suggested while Azula glared over in her direction with her eyes narrowing icily.

"You expect the Princess of the Fire Nation to devote her time and energy into powering a servant's toy?" The princess snapped with her words causing the small girl's shoulders to slump sadly.

"Well Azula you are the smartest person in the world after all…" Mai commented in a deadpan voice while gazing at the princess's scowling face.

"In case you already forgot Azula. You yourself have stated that you have a romantic interest in this servant. You probably don't know this…but in a relationship you do things to please the other person. It's called caring." The brown-haired woman scolded with a frown adorning her lips while the other woman still glared at her with irate eyes.

"The girl has been sitting in my lap all night Ty Lee. I have been pampering her for several hours now. Elle is hardly mistreated. Not in the least." Azula scoffed while gazing down at her timid pet with a strict countenance.

"I know that Azula. But I am sure it would mean a lot to Elle if you helped her out with the matter…just look at her! She adores you." Ty Lee reasoned with a smile returning to her face as she surveyed the bonding duo.

It was apparent that beyond Azula's harsh exterior that she was considering assisting Elle in the matter.

Just by how she was staring down at the bashful girl with a thoughtful gleam in her eyes.

"Not only must I replicate your…breather…. you also wish for me to power your little toys? Is that right?" The princess questioned while peering down at her handmaid's adorably pouting face.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…this girl is sorry to be a bother…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off while sulking with her face propped up on her master's toned belly.

"Indeed, you are quite the bother…but I will not have it said that Princess Azula is incapable defeating her admirer's toy. So be it Elle. I will lend you my brilliance once more." Azula announced with her lips curling into a smile when Elle cried out in joy.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu princess!" Elle squealed with her innocent face overtaking a radiant grin while she peered up into the woman's hardened eyes.

Ty Lee smiled just as brightly while nudging Mai's shoulder as if to say see they make a cute couple.

Mai just sighed deciding to make no comment.

"Humph! It is clear that I am the optimal romantic candidate for you. I excel in all categories. Even in the repair of toys. Now let me have a look at this…music player." The princess remarked while puffing out her chest pridefully as she smirked down at her blushing pet.

Both noblewomen sweatdropped at Azula's rather bizarre way of posturing for her young love interest.

It was adorable…in a strange fashion.

"R-romance with my princess charming…I am the most fortunate girl in the world." The blonde-haired girl stammered while peering up at the woman's beautiful face with her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"On that we can agree. I have long since concluded that a girl such as yourself is only compatible with a woman of upmost dominance such as myself. You are incapable of protecting yourself…therefore I will subjugate you! It's…for your own good anyhow." Azula spoke with a smug smile while removing the device from her quivering pet's open palm.

"O-oh Azula-sama…you are so dreamy…" Elle gushed while swooning with her hands on her cheeks as she shifted in the woman's lap.

Azula's friends were somewhat baffled by her declaration that Elle required her protection and therefore enslavement was in her best interest.

But there was no point in trying to convince the princess otherwise.

"Of course, I am! What a strange little toy you have here…" The princess trailed off while blinking down at the device as she pressed her finger on one of its buttons.

Her golden eyes observed in concealed interest when a light flashed on the screen as it began to power on.

"It's probably got about a half hour charge left…put it on your ears and try it out Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl advised happily while leaning against her love interest's left arm.

"Hm. Very well Elle. I can only hope that this music player lives up to your continuous pleas for my attention." Azula declared before placing the ear pieces over her ears while her friends observed with amusement in their eyes.

"It will! It's really cool. Not as cool as my princess but still cool!" Elle exclaimed while leaning forward while Azula peered down at her curiously when she began pressing buttons.

"There is nothing as 'cool' as…me." The princess boasted only for her callous face to scrunch up with her brows furrowing when a melody began playing in her ears.

"Don't keep me in suspense Azula! What does it sound like?" Ty Lee blurted while tilting her head inquisitively while noting Azula's pricelessly taken aback face.

Azula's eyes were widening in an uncharacteristic display of sudden interest all the while staring down at the young girl lounging with the back of her head just below her breasts.

"…What sort of strange music is this?" Azula pondered with comical puzzlement in her voice while Elle peered up at her giggling.

"Oh, that's called jazz. It's usually upbeat and highly energetic. Oftentimes it is instrumental only." The blonde-haired girl replied as she gazed up at her princess's blinking eyes with the regal woman processing the functionality of the device.

"I see. I confess it has a certain draw to it…you informed me that there are over two thousand songs on this device…is that correct?" The princess responded while the other noblewomen gazed on in amazement with the teenager nodding.

"Two thousand? How can it hold that much?" Mai inquired while setting her empty glass of ale down.

"In my world artists are able to sell their music on multiple formats. Once the user purchases any of the formats one can compress the music files…essentially copying a data file onto a small data bank inside the music player." Elle explained in a patient voice for one so young while Mai nodded in fascination.

"Wow! That is really neat Elle. Your world has some really interesting inventions! Can I have a look at it Azula?" The brown-haired woman requested while gazing on in amusement to notice that the princess seemed to be enjoying the device.

"I have determined that further investigation is necessary on the matter. After I conclude my inspection Ty Lee…then of course…by all means you can look at it." Azula remarked while smiling in the direction of Ty Lee's sulking countenance.

"But Azula…I thought that it was just a toy?" The markswoman taunted with a slight smirk about her while the princess reclined in her seat.

"Hm. Indeed it is Mai. Just a toy, Elle's toy and I have no doubt that she'll cry if I don't solve her little dilemma. Now hush Mai. I am lending my little companion my genius…this is yet another burden that I must bear…. perfect as I am." The princess spoke while gazing down at the music player as she began to fiddle with the buttons.

"I don't know Azula…it sounds like you just want to hog it all to yourself." Ty Lee grumbled while Mai rolled her eyes over Azula's gargantuan ego.

"Oh Azula-sama…let's just hug all night long…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off while embracing the woman's belly with the princess comically paying her little mind.

"I am not quite certain what you just said…but certainly. Yes, to whatever you just said." Azula commented dryly while waving her hand before her with a wide smile on her lips.

And just like that both noblewomen were gazing at Azula in amusement when Elle cried out in joy apparently only hearing her idol say yes.

"R-really? All night long? We're having a snuggle night?" Elle stammered as she peered up at Azula with adorably happy amber eyes.

In an instant it would seem that Azula realized her error while removing the ear pieces from her head.

"What do you mean snuggle night?" The princess questioned with her eyes narrowing down at her pet's blushing little face.

"You just agreed to an all-night cuddle session." Mai informed while Azula glanced down at Elle with marginally widened eyes before hardening her gaze into a piercing stare.

"No. There will be no snuggle night." Azula stated in a strict voice that brook no argument while she glared down at Elle's now sullen face.

"B-but Azula-sama…you just said we would…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a somber voice while the princess leaned back in her seat scowling.

"I had ear plugs on. It doesn't count." The princess replied as she watched the small girl's shoulders slump in a saddened manner.

"…A-am I unsnuggable? Is that it?" Elle mumbled pitifully with a frown while twiddling her thumbs while all three women sweatdropped over her silly terminology.

"Unsnuggable? Ugh…" Azula sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose while glancing down at Elle's now depressed little face.

"Azula…" Ty Lee spoke while gesturing to their young companion's innocent face while Azula met her gaze all the while rolling her golden eyes.

"Elle, I command you not to cry! If you cry, I will punish you!" The princess barked while pointing a finger down at the petite girl's now worried face with her eyes narrowing callously.

The two noblewomen could only sigh upon hearing Azula threaten to discipline Elle if she cried.

"Y-yes princess I-I won't." The blonde-haired girl agreed with her lips beginning to smile once more already while her princess peered down at her humming in approval.

"Hm. That's a good girl. You must remain on exemplary behavior for me at all times…that is if you wish to continue our current morning schedule…." Azula purred as she held a finger beneath her chin while grinning down at her handmaid's widening little eyes.

"Yes Azula-sama! Always as you say…I'll be a good girl." Elle assured sweetly while folding her palms in her lap as she met Azula's pleased gaze.

"Mhm. That is what I like to hear…now. You wish to have coffee and breakfast with me tomorrow morning at seven…is that right?" The princess pondered while lazily brushing her hair from her eyes with a seductive confidence about her.

"Oh yes! This girl wishes to start every morning beside Her Highness!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a joyous smile while her master peered down at her with her fingers trailing through her fine dark hair.

"Then…be a good girl for me okay?" Azula cooed in a silken voice while peering down at her fingernails with her eyes always following Elle's brightening little face.

"Wakaru Azula-sama!" Elle cried out just as the woman's hand patted her hair while happily sat back beside her idol's much taller frame.

"Good. Very good. Just do as I say Elle…and we'll see what becomes of the two of us." The princess instructed in her usual stern voice just as she removed her hand from her pet's head.

"Well I for one don't find you unsnuggable! You are super, totally snuggable!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while her friends rolled their eyes over her gushing behavior.

"I-I am glad that you think so oneesan…" The blonde-haired girl spoke with a slight blush as she gazed over at both of her big sister's.

Ty Lee's smile broadened after hearing the lovable words while she jabbed Mai's deadpan countenance as if to ask if she agreed.

"Leave me out of this." Mai muttered dryly while sighing as she folded her arms over her breasts.

"Elle…share another drink of wine with me." Azula remarked while Elle glanced up at her beaming before reaching for her wine glass.

"Yes princess…my princess charming…" Elle responded while placing a hand on her cheek all the while swooning over the regal woman's charms.

"Now…regarding this…music player and your breather as well. My brilliant mind has conquered a most wonderful idea." The princess announced in a tone of great self-importance while drinking a mouthful of her wine.

The words managed to grasp even Mai's attention as all three girls turned to their undisputed leader with curiosity in their eyes.

"Wow Azula! Tell us your idea!" Ty Lee exclaimed while Azula reclined with Elle leaning into her toned bicep once more.

"There is an Earth Kingdom inventor…. a mechanist that has done impressive work for the Fire Nation before. Unfortunately, recently he has taken up arms against the Fire Nation. But…I have a feeling that I can persuade him on the matter." Azula explained while lowering her glass smiling in a way that bore hints of violent intent.

"That mechanist…I see." The markswoman stated while eying their young companion with intrigued tawny eyes.

If Azula was willing to go to that much trouble just to replicate Elle's breather…it spoke volumes about her fondness for the girl.

Even if that affection was…somewhat twisted.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured timidly after swallowing a meager sip of wine all the while blushing in a buzzed manner.

"As I have said many times before…consider yourself fortunate that I am fond of you…Elle." The princess spoke while peering down at her little servant with imposing golden eyes.

"I am…a most fortunate girl…" Elle agreed while tracing her finger along the woman's well-muscled arm with a look of deep admiration in her eyes.

"I am glad you see things my way servant. I was thinking…that there may well be a way to power your music player…with firebending. It…is just a theory but…it may well work." Azula commented while rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she drank another swallow of wine.

The small girl's lips broke out into a grin as she peered up at the regal woman with appreciative amber eyes.

She truly cherished her princess…more than anything in life itself.

"That's a great idea Your Highness." The blonde-haired girl replied while her master smiled down with spellbindingly confident eyes.

"I am pleased that you think so…" The princess purred while purposefully adjusting her seating so that her breasts pushed down on the girl's soft head.

It was a baffling sight that did not go unnoticed by the other two women but they knew better than to comment on it.

"Azula-sama…would you care to listen to a song with me?" Elle requested in an adorably bashful voice while her heart began to race as she leaned back into the woman's soft chest.

"Hm? But there is only two ear pieces?" Azula pondered inquisitively while Elle turned to hold up one end of the headphones much to her amusement.

"Yep! One for me and one for you." The blonde-haired girl answered while the princess briefly gazed down at her before accepting half of the headset.

"I suppose that could work…" The princess trailed off while grasping onto the headset as she began to raise it upward while the girl began to pitifully stretch her neck attempting to reach her head.

"Um…could you bend over to my height?" Elle inquired lamely while Azula gazed down at her rolling her eyes sighing all the while.

It was a request that earned her a giggle from Ty Lee and a wryly amused gaze from Mai.

If anyone else had asked Azula to lean her head down to reach their eye level her answer would have been a resounding no.

But…

"You are really small…you do know, that right?" Azula scoffed while leaning down before Elle's reddened face while holding onto one end of the headset.

"G-gomen. I have always been on the small side." The blonde-haired girl stuttered while pressing her face into the beautiful woman's neck as she leaned into the other end.

"Have you? I didn't notice." The princess stated dryly while gazing through the corner of her eye at her little admirer's flushing cheeks.

"Azula…Elle has no control over her height…just listen to a song with her." Ty Lee said with a gentle smile as she gazed over at the two musing that they were cute together.

"I am well aware Ty Lee…but I do enjoy teasing her." Azula commented with a smug smirk while glancing at Elle's face pressing into hers.

Her callous eyes continued to peer onward while the teenager boldly placed her palm upon hers.

It was an action that caused her to appraise her pet curiously but she nonetheless chose to permit it.

"I am so excited to bond with you Azula-sama…oh my mighty princess…" Elle gushed in a lovesick voice while beaming at Azula through the corner of her vision before pressing play.

The princess glanced back at her companion with her lips forming a composed line before a pleasant melody began to play in her ear.

Her eyebrows quirked as she began to listen to the music from her admirer's world all the while musing that it was grudgingly appealing to her ears.

All the while Elle sat beside her blushing lovably over her song selection with the lyrics earning her an entertained glance from the conceited woman.

_"Maybe I wanna be your girl. Maybe all I need is you."_ Chieko's voice rang out in their ears while Azula gazed back at Elle smirking confidently.

Even the other two noblewomen could hear the foreign song playing across the table.

Their mutual intrigue over the strange device grew upon hearing the music playing all along Ty Lee giggled with her palm over her mouth.

Elle's love for Azula really was quite adorable.

_"Annani mou soba ni ite mo…konnani mou aisarete mo. Jikan ha mikata shite kurezu ni. Anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi."_ The voice continued to sing while the princess furrowed her brows in a questioning manner unable to discern the lyrics.

Yet the meaning behind the song was quite clear.

Judging by the way Elle was embracing her neck with a peaceful smile on her young lips.

"You certainly are a clingy little peasant." Azula remarked with a stoic countenance yet nonetheless allowed her little admirer to lean in cheek to cheek.

"That's so Azula-sama…" Elle murmured while tracing her finger along the woman's belly with a serene smile about her.

_"Sore demo iitte nandomo omotta. Anata wo dareka to shea shiteiru keredo. Soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru. Uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte."_ Chieko sung in their ears all the while Azula peered back at Elle narrowing her eyes when the girl began to snuggle her cheek.

"Don't push your luck servant." The princess stated strictly while eying the girl's radiant face through the corner of her vision.

Instead of cowering Elle just giggled sweetly while smiling up at her idol.

"Princess…" The blonde-haired girl whined while latching onto the powerful woman with adoration in her innocent eyes.

Azula just sighed in response while adjusting her bottom upon the seat while still craning her neck down to Elle's eye level.

All the while listening to the bizarre music with amused golden eyes that never left her young admirer's grinning face.

And before long just like that, the song was already at its end.

_"Maybe baby. I wanna be your girl, maybe I wanna be your girl. Maybe baby. Maybe all I need is you, all I need is you…"_ The singer concluded in a melodious voice while Azula's golden eyes peered back at Elle's overjoyed countenance.

The teenager squeezed the taken aback woman's neck giggling all the while.

"Aww…that was so sweet Azula." The brown-haired woman spoke while gazing at the two with her eyes practically sparkling.

"Hm. So, I take it that you want to be my girl?" Azula questioned as she exhaled hot air upon Elle's reddened cheeks which sent a shiver down the servant's spine.

"Y-yes Azula-sama it is so." Elle responded in a timid voice while gulping under the weight of the regal woman's intimidating gaze.

She hadn't been lying when she claimed that Azula's eyes were her favorite part of her princess's body. Her backside being a close second…

"I am astounded anyone wants to be Azula's girl." Mai stated dully while calmly taking another drink with Azula turning to glare at her icily.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that…" The princess trailed off while rising to her full height with the small blonde gazing up at her once more in admiration.

"I-I do. I really do! I want to be Azula-sama's girl. There is no one that loves Her Highness more than me!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a childish pride about her all the while puffing out her small chest.

The three women were amused by the young girl's tendency to attempt to appear tougher in the hopes of impressing Azula.

It would seem that Elle was the only one who failed to realize that she looked petite and cheery no matter what expression she overtook.

"Mhm. I believe you. Have some more wine." Azula spoke while raising her glass once more with Elle obediently following suit.

"Oh Azula-sama I love it when you tell me what to do." The blonde-haired girl sighed dreamily before hiccupping with her naïve eyes peering up at her amused master.

"It pleases me to hear that. From now on I will control every little aspect of your life. Your will belongs to me now!" The princess snarled while possessively grasping ahold of the quivering girl's hair.

"I-I belong to Azula-sama." Elle stuttered as she gazed up at Azula with her heart racing so wonderfully while a warm hand brushed over her eyebrows.

"That's right…my pet." Azula purred as she ran her fingers alongside her pet's cheek while dominantly clutching her hair.

"W-well…at least Elle is happy." Ty Lee stammered nervously while Mai glanced at her with deadpan tawny eyes.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured while swooning as she held a hand to her cheek like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Simply the best pet. That is what you are…" The princess cooed as she gazed down at the trembling girl with dominance overflowing forth from her harsh stare.

"T-this girl is overjoyed that Her Highness thinks so." Elle stated while gulping when her master's fist dug into her hair.

"Azula…don't pull on her hair…that's…" The brown-haired woman attempted to reason while watching uncomfortably at the sight of Azula roughly tugging on Elle's blonde locks.

"Oh, please Ty Lee…I am hardly pulling at all." Azula scoffed before settling her palm atop the small girl's head all the while compressing Elle beneath her fist.

"…Can I show my music player to my oneesans now?" The blonde-haired girl requested while peering up at the princess's looming visage.

"I don't see why not. I have researched the matter enough for the time being…" The princess trailed off while her friends excluding their young companion rolled their eyes at her.

"Have a look!" Elle cried out while leaning forward with the princess's domineering hand never leaving her head.

It was a silent message that was clear to all.

It was Azula's way of declaring that she owned Elle.

"Thanks, little sister!" Ty Lee chimed as she reached to grasp the small device with Mai gazing down at it in slight interest.

"You go ahead. I can look at it after you." Mai informed calmly while her cheerful friend nodded in gratitude all the while slipping the headset over her ears.

"So…how do I turn it on?" The brown-haired woman inquired while blinking in puzzlement until the young girl reached over to assist her.

"That button on top is the power button…and the buttons to the left and right cycle between songs. The furthest down button is the play button." The blonde-haired girl explained with a helpful smile while the acrobat gazed back at her warmly.

"Oh! I think I get it. Hm now let's see…" The brown-haired woman stated before fiddling with the device just as music began to play in her ear.

Ty Lee listened attentively while her eyes widened in fascination as she quickly began to see why even Azula took an interest in it.

It was really amazing!

"I must admit you've piqued my interest. Is such a device available to peasants far and wide?" Azula asked with her lips pursed into her usual composed gaze while Elle sat beneath her hand.

"Yep. Pretty much anyone can buy one. I mean…unless you are homeless." Elle remarked while the woman glanced down at her in amusement.

"Like you were?" The princess taunted with her brows in slight mockery.

"I wasn't homeless until I came here Azula-sama. I had a roof over my head…even if it was a very unpleasant place to live." The blonde-haired girl answered with a marginal decline in her cheer.

Elle's plummeting joy was noticed by all three of them while Azula continued to stare down at the girl before sighing under her breathe.

In fact, the acrobat was so concerned that she removed the headphones from her ears without delay while gazing back at the girl with saddened eyes.

"I really like your music player Elle…it's very pink…but right now your aura isn't pink at all…" Ty Lee commented before sliding the music player to her friend beside her.

But the noblewoman did not reach for it.

Mai too was glancing at Elle with faint concern in her calm tawny eyes.

"O-oh well I am glad that you like it oneesan." Elle murmured while attempting to smile back at the other woman's worried countenance.

"If you ever want to talk to us…any of us. We're here to listen." The brown-haired woman declared warmly while the princess turned to her with her eyes narrowing callously.

"Ty Lee." Azula hissed in a venomous voice that promised a miserable punishment if the other woman continued.

The acrobat visibly flinched with sweat dripping down her brow while attempting to smile reassuringly in her leader's direction.

"I…am just afraid of Felix. It's…not the sort of fear that leaves you…even when he is an entire world away." The blonde-haired girl confessed with her palms folding in her lap.

The fact that the girl was beginning to shiver when she spoke her brother's name was all the proof and more of the abuse she suffered at his hands.

"Calm yourself servant…even if you should ever see your brother again. This Felix is no longer a concern of yours. You serve me now…and that entitles you to the privilege of protection." The princess announced in a stony voice while gazing down into her little handmaid's fearful eyes.

"I-I know…and I am so very grateful. But…I will always be afraid of Felix. I just hope…that I never see his face again." Elle muttered while her hands shook as she voiced the words while they listened patiently.

"It will be okay Elle. I mean…you've got Azula protecting you. That's about as safe as you can get. And you have us too!" Ty Lee assured with a resolute nod while turning to her fellow noblewoman.

"Ty Lee is correct. You are safe now." Mai informed with a slight break from her monotone as she stared back at the emotional girl's moved countenance.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…minasan." The blonde-haired girl spoke timidly while blushing under the bulk of their combined attentions.

The three women noted that her mood had perked somewhat…yet an underlying trace of worry still lingered.

Azula found herself strangely displeased by her little admirer's fear.

It was a truly foreign feeling to her…

Yet she chose not to dwell on it. She simply waved it off with the fact that the girl belonged to her and therefore she was just concerned with the quality of her service.

With her decision already set in stone she peered down at her petite servant with cold golden eyes.

"Servant…" Azula trailed off while observing in delight when the girl's head snapped upward immediately after hearing her voice.

"Azula…please call her by name…" The brown-haired woman almost groaned while leaning forward to gaze at her leader with chiding eyes.

"Yes master?" Elle inquired while managing to muster a smile as she gazed up at the regal woman's looming face.

"Don't move…it's on your head." The princess began with her friends already glaring at her when she pointed at the now pale faced girl's mane of blonde hair.

"W-what is on my head?" The blonde-haired girl stammered as she already began squirming while her master ran her fingers through her hair.

"There is a spider on your head…right here." Azula commented with a slight smile while Elle glanced up at her with comically horrified amber eyes.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed only to fall back in her seat when a piercing scream shot through the air.

The acrobat quickly covered her ears alongside Mai who was wincing while she did the same.

And judging by the expression on the princess's face she just may be regretting her cruel prank.

"T-there's a-spider in my hair! G-get it Azula-sama! S-someone get it off my head!" Elle shrieked as she began to hop about with Azula now also holding her hands over her ears.

"Why did you have to do that Azula?" The markswoman demanded with both aggravation and disapproval in her voice.

The petite girl suddenly leaped into the grunting woman's lap while Azula now gazed up at Elle's panicking face with irate golden eyes.

"Calm down!" The princess barked while reaching out to prevent her pet's squirming by placing a stern hand on her shoulder.

"P-please get it out of my hair Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl whimpered pitifully while her big sisters stared at her in sympathy.

"There isn't a spider in your hair. Now stop hopping about!" Azula remarked while Elle finally sat back upon her thighs with realization in her eyes.

"T-then why did you say there was!" Elle exclaimed with a trace of humorous anger in her normally timid voice.

"Because she's an asshole. That's why." Mai stated while gazing at Elle's distraught face with a flicker of anger in her eyes.

"I don't think I care for your tone…what do you…" The princess trailed off while frowning as the girl spun around with her eyebrows narrowing up at her.

"D-don't you play a joke like that on me again!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with hurt in her voice while the woman gazed down at her in shock.

"For your information servant I only said that to get you to stop moping!" Azula snapped while glaring down at her sensitive pet's nearly crying face.

And just like that Elle's anger began to fade as she peered up at Azula with a flicker of surprise in her eyes.

"Y-you did?" Elle stammered while staring up at the woman's nodding face with calming eyes.

"Yes. Now cease this behavior at once…and in the future watch the tone that you take with me." The princess stated strictly while glaring down at her pet's now guilt-ridden face.

"Seriously Azula? You couldn't think of anything else other than that?" Ty Lee demanded with her lips curling into a scowl.

"I-I didn't know princess. I…should never have doubted your judgement." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while turning around with a rising smile on her meek lips.

The two noblewomen were somewhat taken aback by how quickly Elle accepted Azula's reasoning.

"You can be a bothersome servant…do you know that?" Azula questioned while reaching her hand down to trace her finger along the girl's once more submissive cheek.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off shyly while she sat obediently enjoying how her master's palm stroked her cheek.

"Hm. I'll let it slide…" The princess purred in a controlling voice all the while gazing down at the small girl with a domineeringly strict stare.

"Um…I have been meaning to ask…just how frequent will I see those huge spiders in the Fire Nation?" The blonde-haired girl pondered nervously while gazing up at the woman's stony face.

"It's okay Elle! They aren't that common…they usually are only seen in very deep forests. It's only on occasion that one or two makes it over by boat in a fruit shipment." The brown-haired woman assured gently while the blonde nodded with clear arachnophobia in her stare.

"She's not wrong. What you saw today was an occasional occurrence." The markswoman commented with a relaxed nod.

"Oh good. Because if that becomes a common occurrence, I am moving to the coldest place there is." Elle muttered while Azula peered down at her with her brows raised.

"I will not permit that. I have already decided that I am keeping you little lady." Azula remarked with a callous frown while Elle glanced up at her huffing.

"Then you had best keep those disgusting abominations away from this little lady…Your Highness." The blonde-haired girl grumbled while folding her arms over her small bust in another show of comical displeasure.

Ty Lee was soon giggling once more even musing that she found the bizarre manner in which Azula tended to Elle to be rather adorable.

"Humph! The Princess of the Fire Nation could slay a thousand volcano sac spiders!" The princess scoffed only to scowl when the girl leaped in fright once more.

"G-gross! Don't even say the name!" Elle cried out while landing in the seat beside Azula with the woman staring down at her with deadpan eyes.

"What is it about spiders that has you acting so ridiculous?" Azula demanded while sighing as she began to drink more of her wine.

"Well…let's see. They are repulsive…they crawl up the walls and drop down on me in the dark…and Felix likes spiders. He used to drop them on me in my sleep." The blonde-haired girl confided while all three women turned to her unsurprised.

"It sounds like something that someone I know would do to Zuko." Mai stated while gazing at Azula's guiltless face with cold eyes.

"Hm…perhaps." The princess replied while scanning her finger nails smugly all the while gazing down at her handmaid's lovely face.

"Once he dropped a tank of a few hundred of them on me. The next day I tried to put nails in his cereal." Elle announced while her new friends glanced at her with shock in their eyes this time.

"I…can't even picture you doing something like that…for you to try that…he must be a real monster." Ty Lee stated softly while gazing at Elle with taken aback eyes.

"I am surprised that you have the capacity to try that." Azula spoke with a genuinely puzzled voice all the while pondering if she could toughen her admirer up after all.

"Yes…well. He found the nail and told me that I had to do better than that." The blonde-haired girl explained to her baffled friends.

"He's clearly a wretched person. Try not to worry about him anymore. You're safe from him now." The markswoman informed with a faint fondness in her tone while the small blonde peered back with emotional eyes.

"Arigatou…oneesan." Elle spoke warmly with her innocent words managing to earn a small smile from the noblewoman.

"Think nothing of it." Mai responded while placing her palm on the tabletop.

"It's his fault that I am so low on medicine…I had a stock of ten inhalers but Felix confiscated them in hopes of keeping me from leaving." The blonde-haired girl admitted while the princess now glanced down at her with annoyance in her eyes.

And the two noblewomen were just appalled that the girl's own brother would go so far as to take away her medicine that stabilized her breathing.

"You would have ten more if not for your stupid brother?" The princess demanded with aggravation oozing from her voice.

"Y-yes. That is so Azula-sama." Elle answered while scratching her cheek nervously under the woman's imposing stare.

'What a nuisance. Even a world away this man manages to inconvenience me.' Azula thought while scowling in a displeased manner.

She had already made up her mind that she would kill him if she ever met him.

Now she was going to kill him and torture him.

"It will be alright Elle! I am sure that the mechanist will be able to figure it out." The brown-haired woman exclaimed hopefully while nodding in the young girl's direction.

"Azula-sama? Can I ask you something?" The blonde-haired girl pondered while the woman glanced down at her curiously.

"You just did." The princess replied with a hint of playfulness in her voice that had the small girl pouting cutely.

"W-would you consider putting a small desk in my quarters?" Elle asked meekly while inclining her head respectfully much to the princess's approval.

If any other servant were to be so bold as to ask Azula for her to upgrade their quarters she would banish them without hesitation.

But Elle was no ordinary servant…was she?

"Hm. What for?" Azula inquired while turning to gaze down at Elle's half bowing in her seat.

She truly approved of her little admirer's respectful demeanor.

"F-for my writing and for my arts and crafts…it's difficult for me to do it from my cot." The blonde-haired girl explained in a timid voice while remaining in a respectful bow in her seat.

"Very well. Consider it done." The princess agreed without delay with a slight trace of fondness in her cold voice.

The regal woman gazed on calmly when her little handmaid cried out in joy before latching onto her stomach once more.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" Elle cheered while embracing Azula while the woman stiffened in her embrace.

"You are welcome servant." Azula spoke with her eyes closed while sighing under her breath with her friends gazing on in amazement.

They never thought they would see the day when Azula took requests from a handmaid.

Unbeknownst to Elle and her childhood friends.

Azula had already been contemplating having a higher quality bed put in Elle's chamber in replacement of the standard servant cot.

The idea had been on her mind since earlier today when she had gone to the girl's chamber to see if her breathing had improved.

Strange as it was…she had found that the girl's current cot did not seem like an appropriate sleeping arrangement for her most loyal servant.

With her mind already made up…she decided that she will install a new bed along with the chair and desk.

"Aww! I am happy that you are taking such good care of her Azula. Elle is a nice girl. She deserves to be happy." Ty Lee stated while gazing at Elle's adorable face as the girl still hung onto her friend's belly.

"As I stated earlier Ty Lee. Elle is my most devoted servant…therefore it is to be expected that she will be rewarded in ways that no other servant will." The princess declared as she opened her eyes to meet her smiling friends gaze.

"Let me guess shorty…this desk is Azula related? Isn't it?" Mai queried much to Azula's pleasure while the princess turned to peer down at the girl hugging her side.

"U-um…y-yes. My back starts to hurt after writing for several hours on my cot." The blonde-haired girl answered with shyness adorning her cheeks while her master glanced down at her with pleased golden eyes.

And yet at the same time also making a mental note of the girl's admission to back pain.

"Ugh. Several hours? So, you do stay up all night thinking about Azula after all." The markswoman muttered while the young girl blushed a dark shade of crimson.

"Silence Mai. This is to be praised…not scolded. Tell me servant…about what goes through your little mind during your free time." Azula announced with her stern eyes peering down at Elle with her lips forming a refined smile.

"After Her Highness dismisses me, I spend one hour every evening archiving the days many orders and all that I've learned from my day of serving Azula-sama that I wasn't able to record in the day. I must remain on my toes after all! Azula-sama must be pleased." Elle explained in a joyful voice while gazing up at Azula's satisfied countenance.

In Azula's opinion the expression on her friend's faces as a result of her handmaid's words was just priceless.

"What a good girl. So well behaved. When I become Fire Lord…you will remain kneeling beside me at the foot of my throne." The princess purred while reaching down to cup the now quivering teenager's chin.

"R-really Azula-sama? You will keep your Elle close by at all times?" The blonde-haired girl stammered while peering up into the dominant woman's enrapturing golden gaze.

If you asked Mai that didn't sound anything like dating.

Though she knew better than to broach the subject in Azula's presence.

"You are mine girl. You will bow before me!" Azula spoke with her eyes narrowing into a soul piercing glare while gazing down at Elle's gasping face.

"O-oh Azula-sama…I will always bow before you…" Elle trailed off while swooning with a blush that quickly overtook her young cheeks.

"Your place will always be at the foot of my throne…no matter where that throne sits…that is where you belong." The princess declared with her brows scrunching up while tightening her grip on her pet's chin savoring how the girl melted under her stare.

"Yes, because Azula-sama is home." The blonde-haired girl agreed while bashfully twiddling her thumbs under the woman's imposing stare.

"Mhm. My favorite servant." Azula remarked with a twinge of fondness to her cruel voice while staring down at Elle just as the girl leaned into her bicep.

"H-Her Highness's favorite servant…" Elle trailed off dreamily while hugging the princess's powerful arm with adoration in her lovesick eyes.

"That is correct. Now…I command you to share another drink with me." The princess ordered with her strict eyes flickering down to the small girl latching onto her bicep.

"As Her Highness commands. Always as she commands." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while clutching at her glass with her master peering down at her with a smug smirk adorning her crimson lips.

"Azula…you're not really going to make Elle bow all day, long are you? Please try to remember that she's human…not a dog." Ty Lee commented while observing the two's strange method of bonding with a margin of worry in her gaze.

"Of course, I know she's human Ty Lee. Do I look stupid to you? Her place is before my throne…but I will always keep her well being in mind. It's not as if I intend to abuse her. I should think that would be apparent by now…" Azula remarked while taking a long drink of her wine before sighing in a content manner.

Her golden eyes observed her little handmaid taking another gulp of her wine all the while leaning against her elbow.

She was still a bit uncertain about the girl's clingy behavior but even so.

Elle was without question her most devoted servant and a subject of romantic intrigue.

With that in mind she chose to permit a certain level of neediness.

Even if only to maintain their amicable relations.

The princess was soon torn from her thoughts when the small girl yanked on her sleeve in a hurried manner.

"Actually Azula-sama I am not human…I am an alien sent here to destroy your world! Rawr!" Elle exclaimed childishly with an innocent smile on her lips while Azula now glanced down at her with her brows furrowing in a rare display of bewilderment.

No matter how much time she spent in the girl's company there were certain behavioral traits that remained an enigma to even her.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped while they also gazed at Elle gazing about the room with her hands clasped over her mouth in a pitiful attempt at roaring.

"…Then you have got to be the most pitiful conqueror this world has ever seen." Azula snorted with a trace of amusement in her hardened voice before gracefully sipping more wine.

"…I don't know Azula. She's pretty scary if you ask me…" The brown-haired woman trailed off giggling when her leader rolled her golden eyes in response.

"Listen to my best roar Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl whined while pulling on the groaning woman's sleeve once more.

Ty Lee never thought she would see the day when a servant was asking Azula to listen to their 'best roar'.

It was certainly an adorable sight to say the least.

"Have you already had too much to drink?" The princess pondered while gazing down at her lovely pet with entertained eyes.

Then the small girl sucked in a great intake of air all the while Azula watched with deadpan eyes when her pet puffed up her little chest.

"Rawr!" Elle cried out while pounding her chest in an effort to appear tough before sinking back in her seat with a prideful smile on her face.

"How terrifying." Mai stated dryly while gazing at Elle with a similar look of bafflement in her eyes.

Even for a thirteen-year-old girl…she was prone to acting as if she was eight years old or younger.

It was…strange.

"You are a peculiar girl. But not one that I dislike." Azula announced with her palm resting on her knee while Elle now beamed up at her smiling from ear to ear.

"T-those words mean the world to me Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while hugging her master's arm once more.

"Just don't get too clingy. This…won't be happening in the presence of anyone other than Mai and Ty Lee." The princess spoke while gesturing to her arm with the petite girl attempting to snuggle her.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle cheered with a never waning smile as she set her wine glass down in favor of reaching for her neglected watermelon juice.

"It's good that you understand." Azula stated before swallowing the final drink of wine from her glass.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl began once more with her master sighing while closing her eyes.

"Yes?" The princess inquired with an expression of astounding patience for her favorite servant.

"D-did you keep…the fire lily?" Elle pondered to the woman's surprise while Azula's eyes snapped open before glancing down at her with a guarded countenance.

"Perhaps…or perhaps I burned it to ashes." Azula commented casually with her eyes narrowing into her usual imposing stare.

The cruel words of mockery earned a stare of disapproval from Ty Lee but Elle didn't appear bothered in the least.

"This girl understands." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a soft smile rising onto her peaceful lips.

Her master kept the flower…she was just too proud to say as much.

"I am not quite certain what you mean to imply servant. But I will just chalk it up your usual silly babble." The princess snorted while glaring down at her giggling admirer as she watched the girl sip her juice.

"Would Her Highness care to hear about the story of how I gained the courage to deliver her fire lily?" Elle inquired with a hopeful look in her innocent eyes while the woman continued to gaze down at her.

Before Azula could even speak Ty Lee beat her to it.

"Of course, we would!" The brown-haired woman shouted while the princess glared at her through the corner of her vision.

"The question was directed at me, not you Ty Lee. But all the same…by all means why not? I am certain that it must be a riveting little peasant tale." Azula spoke with her hand waving lazily before her face with her words producing a beaming smile from her pet.

"It is very riveting Azula-sama! Full of suspense, intrigue and danger!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in a comical voice while sweeping her hand about in an animated manner.

"Hm? Is it now?" The princess responded while staring down at her little admirer with a flicker of amusement in her callous stare.

"Danger little sister?" Ty Lee asked in a tone of both worry and humor while they watched the petite girl puff out her chest in an adorable attempt to appear older.

"Mhm! I confess that I made two attempts to approach Azula-sama." Elle revealed while peering up at her princess's curious visage with a timid smile.

"You…tried to give me a fire lily twice?" Azula asked with evident intrigue in her voice while appraising her cheerful pet with surprised eyes.

"My first attempt ended in failure…I-I had found you on a bridge…but I-I was too afraid to speak to you." The blonde-haired girl stuttered while gulping as she fidgeted under the woman's stern stare.

In an instant Ty Lee connected the dots.

The painting of Azula walking over the bridge was inspired by Elle's first attempt to gift her a flower!

It was just so cute that she couldn't contain herself!

Given the look in Azula's eyes it seemed as if the princess herself connected the other painting with the bridge walk.

"And rightfully so! The Great Princess Azula cannot be approached so casually!" The princess snapped while pointing a domineering finger down at her little pet's intimidated face.

"O-oh Azula-sama…you are so strong…" Elle gushed with a hand on her heated cheek all the while enjoying how the arrogant woman spoke to her.

"There is no woman or man as strong as me. Don't you ever forget that…little admirer." Azula boasted with a conceited smile while glaring down at her swooning pet.

"Ugh. Azula can't you even go one minute without acting like a hormonal boy?" Mai questioned dryly while Azula spun around to glare back at her.

"You dare compare me to a man? I am perfectly feminine!" The princess retorted while narrowing her eyes in a dangerous manner with both of her friends coughing nervously.

"…R-right! Of course, you are Azula!" Ty Lee agreed with a wary smile while the princess scowled with her regal lips forming a thin line.

"Her Highness's beauty is so vast that I feared that she would grow wrathful with me and…possibly throw me in prison." The blonde-haired girl chimed in a comically happy voice while the acrobat now gazed at the princess's icy face with chiding brown-gray eyes.

"Stop that Ty Lee. Quit looking at me like that." Azula grunted while folding her arms as she sighed while peering down at her lovely admirer.

She would never say so aloud but…she knew that she would never be able to throw Elle in prison.

"See…that's kind of what I was getting at earlier Azula…a young girl was fearful that she would go to prison for giving you a fire lily…" The brown-haired woman trailed off while the princess scanned her fingernails smugly.

"Elle isn't in prison…she is seated on a designer cushion directly beside her master." The princess scoffed while glancing down at her pet when the girl leaned into her belly once more.

"Do you know something Azula-sama? I…was almost too intimidated to give you your fire lily but then a stranger encouraged me!" Elle admitted with her words earning her three intrigued glances while she peered up into piqued golden eyes.

"A stranger encouraged you?" Azula asked with curiosity lacing her harsh voice while she studied her little admirer's loyal face.

"Yep! I ran into a woman on the streets right after my first attempt and we talked for a while." The blonde-haired girl chirped while the princess's eyes continued to penetrate her soul.

"Another woman on the streets?" The princess almost growled while staring down at the small girl with terrifyingly dominant golden eyes.

"Azula! Don't scare her! She said this woman encouraged her!" Ty Lee scolded with a smile while her friend still scowled in jealously over the unknown woman.

"I-I just talked with her Azula-sama…I didn't g-give her a fire lily." Elle stammered while quivering submissively under the spoiled woman's possessive glare.

"Hm. And that is how it shall remain. You are forbidden to gift anyone but myself. If you do…I will punish you severely." Azula remarked with her hands at her sides while she glared down at her adorably intimidated little pet.

"F-for Her Highness alone…no one but my master." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a warm smile on her naïve lips while she craned her neck to meet the imposing woman's gaze.

"Good. Very good. I now permit you to resume your tale." The princess commented while waving her hand before her with her lips beginning to smile once again.

"She chased off some people that were making fun of me. And she gave me a bag of coins for food…" Elle trailed off while the three women gazed at her with varying levels of pity.

It was a reminder that it was not long ago that she was wandering the streets without even a coin for a meal.

"I see. Well I suppose that it is good that you received a donation." Azula sighed while Ty Lee gazed at her with scolding brown-gray eyes.

"Yep! I owe it all to her Azula-sama! Had she not told me to go for it. I wouldn't be sitting here right now!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while peering up at the stoic woman's amused face with joyful amber eyes.

"Tell me servant. Before she said to 'go for it' did you disclose to her my identity?" The princess pondered with a victorious look in her eyes while watching her small admirer visibly deflate.

"N-no. I just said that you were the prettiest girl in the world…" Elle mumbled meekly while Azula's smooth voice flowed into her ears when the regal woman began to chuckle.

"Aww! Well I am glad that you decided to take her advice Elle. Regardless of if she knew it was Azula you were talking about." The brown-haired woman stated warmly while the gloomy noblewoman eyed their young companion.

"If she had known you were speaking about Azula. She would have advised you to run the opposite way." The markswoman snorted while the princess eyed her with icy golden eyes.

"Yes well…you belong to me now." Azula spoke in a controlling voice while staring down at Elle's overjoyed face leaning into her arm.

"I know…Azula-sama. I am so happy that I took Toph's advice…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off happily once to blink in puzzlement when all three women turned to her with startled faces.

The announcement of Toph's name was so profound that Azula almost choked on her wine.

"Toph?" The princess breathed with narrowing eyes while glaring down at the meek teenager once more.

"T-that was her name. W-why are you all looking at me like that? I-I didn't give her a flower I swear it!" Elle cried out while nodding all the while she adorably patted her chest in a childish display of honesty.

"What did this…Toph look like? Describe her to me." Azula demanded while sitting up above Elle's small frame with a hand curled up beneath her chin.

"Hm…let's see. She didn't wear shoes…she had dark hair…and I distinctly recall that she was blind." The blonde-haired girl murmured while holding a finger to her lips as she peered up into her master's widened eyes.

Ty Lee exchanged a worried glance with Mai all the while Azula's lips curled into a furious frown.

"The Avatar's friends have the nerve to gallivant around the Fire Nation at their leisure! They will suffer for this arrogance!" The princess bellowed all the while breathing a plume of blue fire that nearly scorched the petite girl's little head.

"Azula!" Ty Lee shouted in horror while Elle fretfully ducked out of the way of the princess's dragon breath.

"E-eep!" Elle squeaked out pitifully just as Azula peered back down at her with a scowl that had her young heart racing.

All the while Azula silently scanned Elle's face searching for any signs of burns before visibly relaxing upon concluding that she was unharmed.

"Servant…how long ago was this?" Azula questioned with her palms folded in her lap while Elle still returned her stare with confused little eyes.

"Um…well master…I would probably say that it was about…uh five days before the invasion." The blonde-haired girl responded in a dutiful voice while nodding up at her master's brooding visage.

"I see. Was anyone else with the earthbender?" The princess continued while looming over her small pet's contemplative face.

"N-no master. I would have told you if there was right from the start. This girl would never lie to Her Highness." Elle spoke while inclining her head in reverence under the woman's demanding gaze.

"A-Azula you're not doubting Elle, are you?" The brown-haired woman pleaded while gazing at her friend's scowling lips with a sudden flash of fear in her eyes.

Azula can't possibly think that Elle is a spy!

She wouldn't…right?

"D-doubt me? I don't understand…have I done wrong? I am loyal to you and you alone Azula-sama, to my princess charming…to my master." The blonde-haired girl declared sweetly while meeting her princess's harsh golden eyes.

For the briefest of moments Azula seemed to be considering the possibility that Elle was a spy.

And then to the relief of both Mai and Ty Lee they watched in puzzlement when Azula lowered her palm into Elle's hair.

"Calm yourself servant. I do not doubt your loyalty." Azula assured at long last with her hand patting the petite girl's soft head all the while reclining in her seat.

"G-good. I am Princess Azula's most faithful servant…" Elle murmured while swooning underneath the woman's petting hand.

"Shorty is too obvious to be a spy." Mai remarked while gazing at the young girl with amused tawny eyes.

"Please! What sort of spy would be foolish enough to announce an association with their target's known enemy?" The princess scoffed while rolling her golden eyes down at her pet's still adorably bewildered face.

"Spy? Target? I am confused. I just want to hug Azula-sama all day! Everyday! For the rest of my life!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while the three women sweatdropped before all sighing fondly in unison.

"Don't strain your little brain over it. This Toph…is the enemy and she will be destroyed. Understand now?" Azula explained with her eyes gazing down at Elle's pure hearted face while the small girl began to nod somberly.

"Yes Azula-sama…I do." Elle answered while gazing down at the table with her master's hand still planted upon her scalp.

"Let's not worry about this tonight Azula…we're here to have fun remember? Not focus on the war." Ty Lee commented while smiling once more when Azula glance down at Elle with a sliver of fondness in her eyes.

"Indeed Ty Lee. I have yet to dominate this night…and I can only presume that if I did not…it would disappoint my little admirer." The princess stated with cold smile while staring down at the young girl's beaming face.

"Azula-sama you could never disappoint me. You are my idol…and I will always cherish you no matter what." The blonde-haired girl cooed while smiling radiantly up at the woman's lovely visage.

The young girl's words somehow struck a chord deep within Azula who was now glancing down at Elle with a marginally taken aback golden gaze.

"Aw…she's a real sweetheart isn't she Azula?" The brown-haired woman remarked while turning to gaze at the princess's furrowing countenance.

"Your idol huh?" Azula commented while holding a finger to her chin all the while musing that she rather liked the sound of that.

This young girl…pure of heart…is inspired by her strength and direction of leadership.

For even as callous a woman as she is. She is not the sort to forget such genuine words of devotion.

"T-that's so Your Highness. B-because you give me courage…I take comfort in your strength." Elle confessed while averting her eyes once more with her cheeks heating up under Azula's imposing stare.

It was completely and totally astounding to Mai to hear that this kind girl considered Azula her idol.

Because she finds her princesses might soothing.

If someone before today had told her that she would hear someone say these words before Azula herself she would have rolled her eyes.

But now…

"Oh, very well. I will be your idol Elle. In exchange for your loyalty…you may find comfort in my power if that is what you wish." The princess announced sternly while peering down at her small admirer's angelic face.

A face that was marred only by the sight of two bruises that she realized strongly displeased her.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a bashful stammer while finally gaining the courage to peer up into her master's harsh eyes.

"Now tell me my young companion…do you wish to see your princess dominate this night?" Azula inquired with her visage reflecting a stare of unfathomable dominance while she glared down at her trembling handmaid.

"Please Azula-sama! I really must see how Her Highness lays siege to the night!" Elle cheered while gazing up at Azula's callous face with a crimson blush overcoming her cheeks.

"I see! You won't be satisfied unless I give you yet another display of my divine right to rule! You require me to demonstrate my strength once more!" The princess announced while abruptly rising from her seat with her friends sweatdropping in their seats.

"Azula…I really think you're taking this too seriously. If you haven't noticed…Elle just says whatever she thinks will please you most." Ty Lee advised with a nervous smile on her lips only to gaze on unsurprised when her leader ignored her completely.

"Waste of breath." Mai stated once more before sighing in annoyance.

"My mighty princess charming! You captivate me with every word that you speak!" The blonde-haired girl gushed with her hands upon her cheeks while peering up at her princess standing above her with her lips curving into a refine smile.

"Marvelous! You find my dominance so charming that you can't even look away. It is painfully apparent to me that I am your ideal alpha." Azula spoke with her fists planted on her shapely thighs while gazing down at Elle's adorably speechless little face.

"Azula-sama…my alpha…will you guide me with your strength?" Elle requested timidly while gazing up at Azula towering over her with a graceful smirk upon her red lips.

"Hm. So be it. Take my hand…and I will give you the authority that you so deeply desire." The princess declared in a strict voice while extending her right hand before her petite servant's spellbound amber eyes.

"Yes, my princess…as you command." The blonde-haired girl agreed before reaching for the regal woman's outstretched hand.

And then just like that her wrist was crushed in an unyielding grip that pulled her onto her feet.

"Now that is what I like to hear. Come with me my little servant and I will crush all that oppose me on this night beneath my boot!" Azula called out with Elle standing before her belly with her eyes peering up at her in ever rising awe.

"Um…Azula…I really don't think any party goers are going to oppose you." The brown-haired woman offered while rising from her seat alongside her friend.

"Oh, Azula-sama…I just love listening to the sound of your voice…ooh it gets me so excited!" Elle exclaimed with an adorably passionate voice while cupping her hand to her cheek before sighing contently.

At this point her two adoptive big sisters were gazing at her oddly with their brows raised in a questioning manner.

But…they had already long since come to the conclusion that Elle was a bit of an eccentric.

"Then follow me my pet…and you will find that excitement you will not be lacking." The princess purred with a confident posture about her while holding her pet's backpack in one hand and the girl in the other.

"I-I will follow Her Highness for all of my days…until my last day." The blonde-haired girl chirped just as the much taller woman began to pull her alongside her.

She just barely had the time to quickly grab her shopping bags before she found herself being whisked away once more.

"Such a good girl…" Azula trailed off while gazing down at Elle with domineering golden eyes that sent shivers down the small girl's spine.

"Azula! Where are we going now!" Ty Lee yelled out while running a hand through her hair while watching the duo swiftly depart through the doors.

"Can't forget this…" Mai trailed off while Ty Lee turned curiously to notice that Elle had forgotten her precious music player.

"Yeah. We can't." The brown-haired woman replied before grasping the device while the other woman eyed it thoughtfully.

"May as well check it out." The markswoman stated dryly before holding out her hand as it was dropped into her waiting palm.

"It really is quite neat!" Ty Lee piped while smiling at Mai while they two left to pursue Azula and their adopted little sister.

It wasn't too long afterward that Mai walked with the headphones on while gazing ahead with an unnaturally inquisitive countenance.

"Yes. It is." Mai agreed while gracing the acrobat with a small smile that had Ty Lee giggling.

If you asked Ty Lee.

Elle was a good thing for all of them.

A very good thing indeed.


	13. The Dance of the Princess & the Peasant

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_The Dance of the Princess and the Peasant – Chapter Thirteen_

"A-Azula-sama?" Elle stuttered while the princess pulled her along after paying for their meal.

"Yes?" Azula pondered while glancing down at her small admirer with stern yet patient golden eyes.

"Um…t-two questions…where are we going…and could you please lighten your grip on my wrist?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a mousy voice while the woman peered down at her with her brows furrowing.

But even so the woman lightened her grip almost as soon as she heard her voice that it was causing her pain.

The small blonde could only smile up at the regal woman in gratitude.

She may be bizarre…but Azula-sama truly cared for her.

She knew that beyond all doubt.

"To dominate a party…where else?" The princess responded while guiding her young admirer through the streets with a gentler grip.

"I-I have never been to a party before master…and I am just a peasant girl…" Elle mumbled in a fretful voice while following after her master's much taller frame.

"Peasant girl you are but you belong to me now. It is I, who decides where you stand in status…and if you refrain from broadcasting it with your every breath. Who would know?" Azula remarked while peering down at Elle's shy face with a strict countenance.

"Yes Azula-sama…I belong to you." The blonde-haired girl agreed happily while smiling wider as she gazed up at the regal woman's striking visage.

"As for the party…you wanted my guidance did you not? Just follow me…and you will never find yourself lacking in leadership." The princess declared while glancing down at the small girl with her lips curling into a refined smile.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed before laughing warmly with a bright smile while peering up at Azula's taken aback expression.

Golden eyes remained fixated upon the teenager with just a sliver of fondness shimmering in the depths of the princess's cold gaze.

Despite Azula's best efforts…she found herself unable to resist becoming fond of her young admirer's innocence.

"Yes, Elle…wakarimashita." Azula sighed while brushing her bangs from her eyes in a seductive manner all the while Elle beamed up at her clearly enjoying her company.

"May…I ask my princess one more question?" The blonde-haired girl began with joy in her voice while the older girl stared down at her with her brows furrowing curiously.

"You just did." The princess stated with faint amusement in her voice while the small girl blushed while fidgeting under her imposing stare.

"C-could you elaborate…on your…i-interest in me?" Elle requested bashfully while averting her eyes from the princess's questioning gaze.

"Elaborate? What is there to explain Elle?" Azula responded in a smooth voice while turning to gaze down at her pet to note that the girl was cutely chewing on her lip.

"W-well Her Highness has told me that our friendship would be frowned upon…so we must keep it a secret between her inner circle…which I gather means that you will not hold my hand before the eyes of others in the palace." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while padding after the beautiful woman with her gaze remaining on the princess's striding boots.

"You have discerned the situation correctly. Before the eyes of others, you are just another servant." The princess stated curtly while glancing down at the petite girl's thoughtful little face.

"T-that is so Azula-sama. This is why I sleep in the servant's quarters…it is a servant's place. Even Her Highness's favorite servant." Elle chimed while smiling shyly while Azula still held onto her hand with a controlled grip.

"Correct once more. My favorite servant is still a servant…but even so. My favorite girl receives many honors that no other servant will ever taste. So, what has you so confused?" Azula pondered with her fingers curling beneath her chin while peering down at Elle's dainty face.

"It…is another matter that confuses me…will you hear me out master?" The blonde-haired girl continued with her eyes peering down at the woman's pointed boots walking slowly through the street.

"Hm. Am I not already?" The princess cooed in an amused voice while smirking before placing her other fist upon her hip.

"I-I am just a young lowborn girl. I-I…know nothing of sexual desire…and just as little of the larger world…of any world. M-my only talents are poetry and painting…" Elle trailed off with a slight drop in self esteem while Azula stared down at her in a grudgingly concerned manner.

Who would have ever thought the day would come when Princess Azula concerned herself with a servant's feelings?

Yet Azula found that she did indeed care.

She just…wasn't used to voicing such a feeling.

The moonlight shimmered over the riverside while the regal woman's brows arose when the petite girl tugged on her as if requesting for her to take her by the waterway.

And just like that Azula shrugged her shoulders while guiding Elle alongside her as they strode in the direction of the river.

The girl was beyond well behaved…just one trait of many that she was coming to enjoy about Elle.

"I-I don't even know w-what two girl's d-do together." The blonde-haired girl stuttered out in such an adorable way that had the princess peering down at her with entertained eyes.

"You are an innocent little thing…but I confess that I like that. I will enlighten your little mind in time…judging by the way you gaze at my backside you are just now beginning to consider the desires of the body." Azula commented while gazing down at the small girl's now reddening face with a smug smile on her lovely lips.

Her little admirer was so pure that she didn't even know what oral sex was!

But rather than be displeased she was vastly pleased by her pet's untainted innocence.

She has come to realize that the idea of guiding and teaching such a young girl was highly appealing in all aspects.

"I-I have been finding my eyes drawn to your…b-bottom but I only know that I find it beautiful…as is the rest of Her Highness. I-I have no clue what one girl does with…another girl's…um bottom…" Elle explained lamely with her cheeks heating up intensely while the older girl's amused chuckles floated into her ears.

"Mhm. Fret not my pet. I will guide you…" The princess purred with a hint of sensual desire in her voice while she held onto the young girl's hand as they now stood gazing out across the riverfront.

"B-but there is one thing that I do know." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while the woman glanced down at her through the corner of her eye.

"Oh? And what is that?" Azula asked while leaning on the railing with Elle grasping at her toned bicep.

"My h-heart beats for you…it speeds up so wonderfully whenever I am in your presence." Elle confessed while peering up at Azula's surprised visage with a warm smile on her lips.

Once more Princess Azula was rendered speechless for the briefest of moments by this young girl.

This was the first time…that anyone has told her that their heart beats for her.

"W-whether I am serving you breakfast…or seated beside you at the dinner table. Y-you make my heart flutter…you provide me warmth Azula-sama. T-this girl wishes to spend her life beside you…" The blonde-haired girl stammered with her hands tugging on the tall woman's robed belly while her princess glanced down at her with a taken aback golden gaze.

"Your heart flutters for me…" The princess spoke in a tone that she hoped was not too cruel while the small girl gulped as she nodded while averting her little eyes once again.

"T-that's so Your Highness…which is why I wish to ask you…" The blonde-haired girl responded with a nervous swallow while the woman stood above her with her brows furrowing curiously.

"Ask me what?" Azula pondered while tilting her head as she peered down at her little admirer with her usual imposing stare.

"I-if Her Highness deems me…her girl. Is she the sort…to keep her girl in a separate bed…in the servant's chamber? O-or would her Highness deem her girl…snuggable?" Elle questioned in mousy voice as she held a hand to her blushing cheek while Azula glanced down blinking in a comical manner.

"That's it? That's what you wanted to ask me? If I find you…snuggable?" The princess snorted while shifting above her servant with clear amusement in her domineering eyes.

"Y-yes. I wish to know if Azula-sama is the sort of woman that would cuddle with her girl in her personal chambers…or…if such a thing is of no interest to you." The blonde-haired girl concluded as she chewed on her lip while gazing down at the shimmering waters.

There was brief moment of silence before the regal woman's voice resonated into the night air.

"The Princess of the Fire Nation has no time for such weak sentimentality." Azula announced with her callous glare as well as her words abruptly crushing the innocent girl's hopes.

Her eyes were fixated in a merciless stare while she observed the girl release her grip upon her robes.

And strange as it was, she felt a twinge of concern upon seeing her admirer become so downcast.

"O-oh…as you say Azula-sama." Elle murmured in a tiny voice like a heartbroken puppy while Azula folded her arms over her breasts before sighing in annoyance.

"However…" The princess trailed off while staring down at the small girl with her words causing her young companion to snap her head upward.

The petite girl's amber eyes were now gazing up at her with just a bit more cheer than a moment ago.

And curiously enough…she felt a flicker of relief.

Then Azula cleared her throat regally before touching her chin with her left hand.

"If I deem you…my girl…I just may consider indulging your silly impulses. But only…and I mean only…if you can keep it to yourself." Azula declared as she lazily examined her left fist while glancing down at Elle's rapidly returning smile.

"M-my princess finds me snuggable?" The blonde-haired girl asked with a cute stutter while peering up at the towering woman's glaring countenance.

"You are marginally adorable….and that is all that I will say on the matter." The princess stated strictly before lowering her hand to her side when a blonde blur impacted with her belly.

The sound of Azula grunting angrily resounded into the night air while Elle now clung to her robed stomach with her eyes agape in boundless joy.

"Release me servant!" Azula hissed with her eyes narrowing into an imposing death stare while she continued to try to pry Elle off of her lower belly.

"Master Azula deems me snuggable-" Elle cried out only to find herself being muted by a mighty hand clamping over her mouth.

"Be silent pet or I will discipline you." The princess commanded while pointing a domineering finger down at the now intimidated girl's little nodding face.

"Y-yes Master Azula." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a muffled voice with her master's warm palm still covering her mouth.

"Just…continue to be a good girl…and we shall see if you are my girl." Azula purred in a silken yet dominant voice while staring down into Elle's spellbound amber eyes.

"Yes princess! I am a good girl for Her Highness!" Elle chirped with a radiant smile forming on her innocent lips while Azula peered down at her in approval.

"Hm. So well behaved…I think you just may be my girl." The princess cooed in a seductive voice before reaching down to pat her little admirer's head of plush blonde locks.

Yes, indeed she could certainly see the merit in taking Elle as her intended.

Young, beautiful, innocent, submissive and practically begging for her guidance.

She was hers to shape and mold as she saw fit.

A potential lover who would never think of anyone but herself.

Never know anything but Azula.

"A-Azula-sama is home…." The blonde-haired girl gushed while tugging on the spoiled woman's red robes while she inclined her head submissively just as the strong hand began to pet her.

"I suppose I am. Now let us get going hm?" Azula spoke in a charismatic voice while smirking fondly down at her petite handmaid's lovely face.

"I go where Azula-sama goes. Simply give the command and this girl will follow." Elle declared with her hands folded before her belly as she peered up into pleased golden eyes.

"Now that I like to hear. Come…Elle." The princess commanded just before snapping her fingers in a supremely haughty manner.

She watched in delight as the small girl speedily straightened before giving her an adorable curtsy with her arm bent over her chest.

"As you say Your Highness. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a joyous smile while the woman peered down at her bowing form in approval.

"You are indeed a good girl. I like that." Azula commented before turning to walk away while listening to Elle began scurrying after her.

All the while carrying her backpack and shopping bags slung over her shoulders.

"I am overjoyed that Her Highness thinks so. As long as I have your approval…I am happy." Elle stated sweetly while trailing after the much taller princess.

The princess peered over her shoulder with her arms folded over her breasts trying her hardest to conceal her ever rising affections for her young admirer.

"One more thing servant…I hereby order you to pay no mind to what the other servants say of your…peculiar personality. You have nothing to be ashamed of…you have a place beside me…they do not." The princess announced with her head turned as she gazed over her shoulder at the young girl's astonished expression.

And then without even speaking another word she continued to walk ahead of her loyal servant who was staring after her with grateful amber eyes.

"Yes Azula-sama. I will live by your words of wisdom and they have now been forever committed to my memory!" The blonde-haired girl cheered while bouncing after the princess's strolling form with joy in her every step.

Though Elle did not get a glimpse of the woman's face in that moment.

Azula sighed heavily with a ghost of a smile now adorning her cruel lips.

What a splendid little pet indeed.

The two females were abruptly torn from their thoughts by the sound of the acrobat's voice which prompted duo to turn to see the two noblewomen approaching them.

"Azula! Will you please stop running off on us!" Ty Lee called out while walking up with Mai comically wearing Elle's headset.

"I do as I please Ty Lee. It would seem that your tracking skills are not up to par with your chi blocking…" Azula scoffed with her hands on her hips with Elle now standing beside her waving at the approaching noblewomen.

"Whatever you say Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed but smiled even so as she gazed at their young companion's lovable face.

"Hi Ty Lee! Hi Mai! I missed you both!" Elle exclaimed with her right hand grasping at the princess's robed belly in a needy manner.

"Hi little sister!" Ty Lee cooed while Azula elegantly rolled her eyes before turning to glance down at Elle.

"They were only gone for ten minutes." The princess snorted while the gloomy noble walked up while removing the headphones.

"Ten minutes is far too long to be away from my oneesans." The blonde-haired girl chimed while the two women gazed back at her with fond eyes.

"We missed you too shorty. You left this." Mai greeted with her usual expression while reaching down to hand the young girl her music player.

"Arigatou gozaimasu oneesan!" Elle exclaimed as she unzipped her backpack before putting it away with Mai down at her with a small smile on her lips.

"So where is Azula taking you now Elle?" The brown-haired woman pondered while gazing down at the chipper blonde striding alongside her leader.

"Azula-sama is going to show me how she dominates a party!" The blonde-haired girl responded joyously while the acrobat turned to visibly cringe at the woman in question.

"A party Azula? You do remember what happened the last time you went to a party?" The markswoman inquired while gazing on in a dull manner.

"Azula…this is Elle's first time drinking and you're bringing her to a party? She's already had enough." Ty Lee reasoned while peering down at Elle walking with a slight sway to her step.

The teenager was the only one amongst them that even seemed affected by what they've had thus far.

"Ugh! She'll be fine Ty Lee. It is only going to be for a short while. What are you? Her mother now?" Azula snapped with her fists on her hips while turning to stare at her subordinate with icy golden eyes.

"N-no I am not. But I am her big sister. And you should know that if anyone of us has the role of mother Azula…it's you." The brown-haired woman retorted while smiling at the sight of Azula scowling down at Elle's blushing face.

"I am not the girl's mother!" The princess growled while stomping down the street with the small girl following after her feet like a young turtle duckling.

"No but you are her caretaker now. Which is almost the same thing." Mai teased with evident amusement while Azula glared between the two of them.

"And what if I am? As her…caretaker I will show her how I dominate this night into submission!" Azula declared while holding a burning fist before her face while her friends sweatdropped.

And without delay they heard the sound of excited clapping while they gazed down at the small blonde beaming up at her merciless caretaker.

"You go Azula-sama! You're so awe inspiring! I just know I'll flourish under your guidance!" Elle chirped with glee while Azula peered down at her smiling in a refined manner.

"Of course, you will! I am now in charge of your developing little mind. You are in capable hands my little companion." The princess boasted as she patted the small girl's shoulder all the while examining her clenched fist in a conceited manner.

The announcement sent shivers down the spines of both noblewomen while they exchanged a worried glance.

"I-I am Her Highness's favored servant…her little companion." The blonde-haired girl repeated in an honored voice while she began to walk once more with her master's hand still holding her close.

"Please Azula…please in the name of Agni don't try to twist Elle's innocent mind. She's…already been tortured enough." Ty Lee pleaded while gazing at the two with a smile despite her inner concerns.

"Oh, relax Ty Lee. She has the Great Princess Azula as her mentor now…by default she is guaranteed to thrive." Azula insisted while turning to her worried friend with a smug smile.

"Right." Mai stated dryly while scoffing as she eyed Elle with mutual concern.

"Now let's go to the Fire Club!" The princess announced with a smirk while guiding the joyful girl forward with her two-childhood friends reluctantly following.

"Azula…if we do this, I just want to make sure…she gets to sleep in tomorrow right?" The brown-haired woman inquired while her spoiled leader gazed at her snorting.

"Absolutely not. I must have my coffee at seven on the dot." Azula remarked with her two friends staring at her in disbelief.

"On the dot! Not a minute later or Her Highness gets grouchy." Elle commented with cheer that earned her another pat on the head from her princess.

"You're serious? You are taking a thirteen-year-old out to get drunk for the first time in her life…and you really think she'll be doing anything but puking tomorrow morning?" The markswoman questioned while staring down at the young girl's now concerned face.

"W-what? I can't get sick! Azula-sama needs her coffee at seven…and then breakfast right after that…and then I must clean her chambers at ten…and then Her Highness has lunch no later than twelve! And after that at one pm she has me scheduled to learn how to wash her feet! And that's not even the entire day!" The blonde-haired girl explained in a hurried manner while Azula glanced down at her with pleased golden eyes.

The two noblewomen stood there with their mouths ajar in amazement all the while staring down at their adopted sister in a newfound pity.

"Wash your feet Azula? Is it really necessary for her to do that tomorrow?" Ty Lee queried while staring at her demanding leader with pleading eyes.

"Of course, it is! I happen to value personal hygiene and I will not have my beautiful feet neglected by poor foot hygiene. It is absolutely necessary that my pet learns how I like my feet washed." The princess insisted with her arms folded over her bust while the small girl beamed up at her.

"Understood! I will take detailed notes on the entire process!" Elle assured while smiling up at Azula's smug face with loyal amber eyes.

"Then maybe we should go back. There's no way she is going to be functional if you take her to the Fire Club." Mai suggested with a bored voice while Elle still gazed up at Azula with increased worry in her eyes.

"I haven't even recorded Her Highness's daily orders yet! I-I don't want to get in trouble! W-what if Azula-sama decides to kick me out if I don't wake up? I-I'm her good girl…not her bad girl…" Elle rambled while chewing on her lip with her little eyes peering up at her master in a distraught manner.

"Azula isn't going to be kicking you out…under any circumstances. Especially not when she is the one insisting on getting you drunk Elle." The brown-haired woman assured gently while touching the panicking girl's shoulder.

"Calm yourself Elle. It will be fine." Azula instructed while turning to peer down at her fretting pet with approving eyes.

"B-but Azula-sama I don't want to jeopardize our friendship by making you angry…we have a routine going…what if I lose breakfast rights…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled pitifully while padding alongside the spoiled princess like a saddened puppy.

"Azula…if you are taking her out can't the poor girl at least sleep in?" Ty Lee urged with desperation in her voice while Azula gazed down at the girl sighing heavily.

"Fine. Just this once…I will have coffee at 7:15." The princess announced while examining her fist in a spoiled manner.

"7:15? That's the best you can do?" The brown-haired woman asked in disbelief with her eyes beginning to pierce her entitled friends' skull.

"I suppose…I could do 7:30…" Azula trailed off with a finger on her chin while Elle listened as she nodded attentively.

"Why not…eleven?" Ty Lee pondered while rolling her eyes when Azula spun around now with a scowl on her lips.

"Eleven! Absolutely not." The princess snapped with her hands on her shapely hips as she continued to stroll beside the petite girl.

"Azula…it's already dark out. She won't be in bed until at least twelve. This is absurd. You wanted to take the girl out…you need to cut her some slack. It was your idea. Not hers." Mai commented while staring at Azula's frowning face as she gazed down at Elle.

"I-I can't be up until twelve…I am going to get in major trouble…Azula-sama please take me back." Elle whined while tugging on Azula's sighing sleeve.

"Come have one drink with us. And then we will take you back. I will have breakfast and coffee just this once…at eight on the dot. And as a one-time courtesy…I will allow you to return to bed afterward if you are still feeling sick." Azula spoke while peering down at her little admirer's grateful face before continuing to pull her along.

The compromise truly took both Mai and Ty Lee by surprise.

All things considered it was a pretty generous offer considering that this was Azula they were talking about.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl squeaked before hiccupping with pink twinging her cheeks while the three women gazed down at her sweatdropping.

"Well…at least you'll let her go back to bed. Though it does look like she's already had enough…" The brown-haired woman sighed yet smiled even so now that the girl will be allowed to sleep it off.

"Oh, hush Ty Lee. She is my pet. Not yours. And not Mai's." The princess declared with her hand on the small girl's head while she gazed at her annoyed friends.

"How many times do we have to tell you…" Ty Lee began in a frustrated manner only for Azula to literally wave off her concerns.

"Let us go conquer the Fire Club…the invasion begins now! Follow me Elle and we will dominate this night for all time!" Azula called out with her lips curling into a violent smile while Elle gazed up at her with excited amber eyes.

"Oh Azula-sama! You are such a confident speaker!" Elle gushed while swooning with a hand on her buzzed cheek with her big sister's sweatdropping all the while.

"Ah. Indeed I am. Now let's go have a drink." The princess concluded before dragging the small girl through the streets while her two friends exchanged a knowing glance.

The petite blonde's squeaking along with a hiccup or two were all they heard of Elle before Azula vanished with her once more.

Heading in the direction of the prestigious Fire Club.

"May as well follow…that girl will be doomed if she doesn't have someone sane to watch over her." The markswoman sighed while the acrobat nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You're right about that." The brown-haired woman agreed before rushing after the bizarre duo.

About twenty minutes later…

After leaving her backpack and shopping bags in an area that Azula assured her would be safe.

Elle was striding with her young eyes peering about while she waved at people left and right all the while her adoptive big sisters followed behind her observing comically as people turned away in terror.

"Hello!" The blonde-haired girl greeted with cheer while the princess stood over her shoulder giving every person that she greeted an icy stare.

The terrifying gaze of Azula sent a young woman running the opposite direction while Elle held a finger to her chin in confusion.

"Is it something I said? Why is everyone afraid of me?" Elle pondered while walking through the huge club as she chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"It would seem that there is something about you that intimidates people. I must be rubbing off on you." Azula remarked with her hands on her hips while Elle peered up at her with a saddened countenance.

"Yeah…that's gotta be it Azula." Ty Lee stated while gazing about sighing as they advanced into the club.

"But I don't want people to be intimidated by me. Please come back! We can be friends…" The blonde-haired girl called out with her big sister's sweatdropping as they watched the girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Fret not Elle. Even if others are too afraid to approach you…still have me." The princess declared in a silken voice while patting the sulking girl's shoulder.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off while peering up at Azula's divine face with grateful amber eyes.

"Hm. No need to thank me…but I appreciate it all the same." Azula purred while ignoring Mai's deadpan glance as they made their way to get drinks.

"Still…maybe I just need to work on my approach…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled adorably while walking with the smirking princess looming over her shoulder.

"It could be a factor beyond your control." Mai stated with her arms folded over her bust while glancing at Azula to note the woman gazing down at the girl in an eerily possessive manner.

"I know! Perhaps I should tell a joke!" Elle exclaimed while slamming her fists together with Ty Lee smiling down at her.

"Maybe little sister…maybe…" The brown-haired woman stated gently before coming to a stop at the bar counter.

"Y-your Highness! How may I help you!" The bartender cried out while he speedily rushed forward to greet the stoic woman.

"Four fire whiskies." The princess ordered strictly with her hands folded behind her back while standing beside the small blonde.

"W-woah hold on Azula! Fire whiskies for Elle? She's not going to be waking up at eight if you give her that!" Ty Lee protested with her words instantly provoking the dutiful girl into another state of worry.

"A-Azula-sama I don't want to lose my breakfast rights…" The blonde-haired girl murmured fretfully while the princess turned to peer down at her sighing softly.

"I won't take away your breakfast privileges…now fret no more. Is that understood?" Azula commented with her hand under her chin while Elle nodded with a relieved smile on her young lips.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. I understand." Elle answered while peering up at her master as she turned to gaze upon the waiting bartender

"That is still too strong for her Azula…" The markswoman remarked while the princess frowned while she examined her fingernails.

"Three fire whiskies…and one light fire whisky mixed with juice." The princess explained with a wave of her hand before her elegant face.

"Understood princess. Right away." The older man agreed before quickly going about pouring the drinks.

The two noblewomen still gazed at their leader and their young companion with clearly concerned gazes.

"What? I watered it down." Azula scoffed while ignoring their looks just as the drinks were set down before them.

"Yes but…" Ty Lee trailed off while gazing down at Elle's mixed drink just as the princess handed it to the timid girl.

"It will be fine Ty Lee. Now just shut up and take your whisky." The princess commanded with her drink in hand while her friend nodded as she followed suit.

The foursome walked through the expansive club.

All the while Elle peered about in awe as she listened to the live band playing with huge crowds socializing with one another.

"This place is so big Azula-sama…what are those machines over there?" The blonde-haired girl inquired while peering up at the regal woman for guidance.

"Gambling machines. They are for lesser minds." Azula responded with a haughtiness about her while Elle continued to gaze about with childish wonder in her gaze.

"What sort of card game are those people playing?" Elle asked with her hand pointing at a table where a group of men sat playing against one another.

"Also gambling. Men find the game addictive. Also, for lesser minds." The princess answered while inwardly finding the girl's childlike curiosity to be endearing.

"Can we play games together sometime Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested innocently while the acrobat giggled as she gazed up at the ruthless woman's callous visage.

"Games?" Azula repeated while peering down at her young admirer with stoic golden eyes.

"Like a board game! I like board games! Will you play board games with me Your Highness?" Elle pleaded as she tugged on the woman's sleeve while Azula gazed down at her with her nose scrunching up over the odd request.

"Princess Azula doesn't-" The princess trailed off angrily when a hand clamped down over her mouth as she glared back at the acrobat leaning over her shoulder.

"Azula would love to Elle! She is your best friend after all." The brown-haired woman spoke with a bright grin while the markswoman snorted in amusement.

Azula swiftly slapped the other woman's palm off her face nearly lashing out.

Until she glanced down sighing to see Elle gazing up at her with an innocent smile while the girl continued to pull on her robes.

"Azula-sama…you are the best friend that I could ever ask for." The blonde-haired girl stated while staring up at the princess deadpan visage in admiration.

"Should there be a repeat of this…I will destroy you." Azula informed while glancing over her shoulder at the cheerful Ty Lee before returning her attentions to her young admirer.

"I can't wait to play board games with my princess." Elle commented while walking through the club with her drink in hand.

"Mhm. Nor can I. The excitement is just killing me." The princess remarked wryly while drinking her whiskey.

The small blonde noticed the older girl's drinking so she boldly began to take a swig of her mixed drink.

Moments later Elle was flicking her tongue about in an uncertain manner while the three women stared down at her in amusement.

"It tastes…b-bitter." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a hiccup while the princess gazed down at her.

"I suppose it is good that I watered it down…careful. I don't need you falling and getting bruised again." Azula sighed with her hand bracing Elle's shoulder while the girl peered up at her with pink cheeks.

"Yes…as you say Azula-sama…hey! I have an idea. Let's go socialize some more. Maybe we'll make a new friend?" Elle chirped while strolling ahead of Azula with her words causing her big sisters to flinch.

"Yes…perhaps we will." The princess replied in a devious voice while staring down at her folded fist in a smug manner.

"Do you have any advice for me Azula-sama? You're so brilliant that you must have all sorts of advice!" The blonde-haired girl requested sweetly while gazing up at her master's graceful visage.

"You're better off asking Ty Lee shorty…Azula doesn't know a thing about-" Mai spoke only to be silenced by the princess's hand pushing her aside.

The acrobat in question just sighed while observing the woman's domineering behavior.

"You've chosen correctly Elle. Always remember…that your master is much smarter than your sisters'." Azula spoke as she peered down at Elle's beaming face while placing her fist upon her hip.

"Always ask Azula-sama. She knows everything. Got it." Elle agreed while peering up at the tall woman's smiling face.

"That's right. I am a people person…you see." The princess purred with her friends staring at her back in deadpan while the young girl gazed up at her.

"U-understood. Please lend me your wisdom princess." The blonde-haired girl pleaded while clutching at her drink with a childish smile on her lips.

"Give them your…best roar." Azula cooed before waving her hand lazily while her entourage sweatdropped as they all gazed down at the excited teenager's rapidly nodding face.

"What a great idea! I'll pretend to be an alien invader. Thanks, Azula-sama!" Elle chirped before turning to stride off with pride in her step while the three women turned to observe in amusement.

"She's so cute Azula." Ty Lee commented while Azula tipped back the remainder of her drink with a refined smile about her.

"She's a lovely little thing. I won't deny that." The princess remarked with a trace of desire lining her voice that had Mai eying her wearily.

A small group of girl's stood chatting with one another only to turn their heads when the jovial blonde approached.

"Hello!" The blonde-haired girl greeted while the four girls eyed her oddly while sharing a glance with one another.

"…Uh…hi." The oldest girl answered with a noticeable bite to her voice that flew over the younger girl's head.

"It really is a good thing that we're here with her." Mai said with an edge to her voice while Ty Lee nodded as they gazed at the group of clearly mean girl's.

"So…is there a reason that you're talking to us?" Another girl asked in a bitchy voice while staring back at the teenager's joyful yet bruised face.

Unbeknownst to the unfortunate girl's Azula was casually making her way over with her hands folded behind her back.

The sight of Princess Azula approaching through the throngs of people with her two subordinates at her back was enough to silence even the boldest of people.

"I am here to inform you that I am an alien from another planet. And I am here to destroy your world!" Elle announced while puffing out her chest all the while peering back at the speechless girls with a playful grin on her innocent face.

There was a brief pause where no one spoke while the four girls stared back at Elle as if she had just grown a second head before their very eyes.

"Uh…okay…." The first girl trailed off while stifling her mocking laugh only to pale in terror when she saw a much-dreaded figure step up behind the small girl.

Azula now stood behind Elle with her signature imposing death stare aiming at each and every one of the paling girl's.

Ty Lee was cheerily waving at the foursome while Mai stood holding her drink in a mildly humored manner.

"Rawr!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed mightily after releasing a great intake of air while she stood with her hands on her developing hips.

In that very moment the sadistic princess's hands lit up with burning blue fire while the two noblewomen sweatdropped over the silly scene.

And just like that the four girls were cowering in a terror so great that it was a wonder they didn't piss themselves on the spot.

"M-mercy! W-we're sorry if we were rude! J-just please don't hurt us!" The oldest girl stammered in a terrified voice while peering up at the princess's callous face before spinning around to sprint away as if her life depended on it.

Her three friends speedily followed suit with their drinks falling to the floor with a faint clang.

All the while Elle blinked in a show of adorable confusion while gazing down at the stained carpet.

The girls had even abandoned their drinks in their frenzied panic.

"Was I that scary?" Elle pondered in a bewildered voice while her two big sisters stared down at her in a humorous show of pity.

"It would appear that people are intimidated by your smile. There must be something about you that puts people on edge." Azula remarked with her hand on Elle's shoulder while her two friends tried not to roll their eyes.

"O-oh…. well I sure wish I knew what the problem was." The blonde-haired girl murmured while the woman's hand began to usher her onward once more.

"I suppose your roar is just too fearsome…" The princess trailed off while staring at her fist with a cold smile on her controlling lips.

"Yeah. Azula, it's gotta be the roar." Ty Lee stated while gazing at the woman in question with chiding brown-gray eyes.

"Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's someone else." Mai spoke while turning to the princess who glanced back with feigned innocence.

"Well…it's alright. I still have my best friend…Azula-sama…and my two wonderful oneesans." Elle spoke with returning smile while gazing up at the three women in adoration.

The girl's gentle words were truly touching, even to Mai and Azula.

"Aww! Snuggle time!" The brown-haired woman squealed just as she crushed the smaller girl in a tight hug.

The other two women watched the scene while the princess began to tap her boot the longer the hug went on.

"S-snuggle time with my oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed happily with her head pushing against the other woman's breasts.

"You are just too cute!" Ty Lee cooed while peering down at Elle's blushing face with affectionate eyes.

"That's enough Ty Lee. Get off my pet." Azula ordered just as she pushed the other woman's pouting face off the smaller girl.

"She's not your…never mind…why waste my breathe." The brown-haired woman sighed while their young companion stood smiling up at the princess in admiration.

"Azula-sama…will you come listen…to the band with me?" Elle pondered shyly while fidgeting under the woman's stern stare.

"Oh…very well." The princess remarked with a lazy shrug of her shoulders all the while observing her little admirer's overjoyed smile.

"M-my princess charming…" The blonde-haired girl gushed while swooning dreamily as she was pulled in the direction of the music.

"You two have fun!" Ty Lee called out while waving after the two with Mai staring on in a bored manner.

"I am getting tired." Mai complained with a slight yawn while the other woman smiled in a reassuring manner.

"I am sure we'll be going soon. It's not like Elle can drink much more…she'll pass out if she does." The brown-haired woman explained while nervously scratching her cheek.

It wasn't too long later that Azula stood with yet another drink in hand while observing Elle finish the remainder of her mixed drink.

The two stood listening to the live band while Elle swayed happily to the music with a noticeably intoxicated shakiness to her step.

All along the two noblewomen sat at a table observing Azula in amazement.

The princess was acting…surprisingly nice for once.

Just when Elle almost staggered off her feet, she was swiftly caught by Azula's strict hand while she hung from her grip gazing up at the royal woman with a warmth overcoming her cheeks.

"I distinctly recall telling you to be careful." Azula stated with her hand pulling the young handmaid up while the girl blushed all the while under her stern stare.

"Y-yes…my princess. Forgive…me." Elle spoke with a more prominent slur than before while she smiled softly up at the powerful woman.

"Once more…you are fortunate that I am fond of you. Compassion…doesn't proceed my reputation." The princess purred while holding the small girl's wrist all the while peering down into lovesick amber eyes.

"It doesn't matter Azula-sama…you're good to me…and that is what matters most to me." The blonde-haired girl responded while gazing back up into the older girl's entrancing golden eyes.

Those were curious words that brought a smile to Azula's face while she held a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"You are a pacifist…and it doesn't matter to you that I am not?" Azula pondered with her amused gaze observing the carefree girl smile as she grasped at her hand.

"We are polar opposites Your Highness…I adore you as you are. I wouldn't have you any other way…" Elle stated with her dainty hand clutching at the firebender's stronger palm.

Those words too…were pleasing or so Azula mused.

"And you too…are fine as you are. I would be displeased…if you were any different…" The princess remarked with her hardened voice betraying a rare sliver of fondness for her lovely admirer.

The small blonde began to laugh joyfully in response to the princess's statement.

The girl's jovial laughter had Azula furrowing her brows in a questioning manner yet all the same she was finding that she enjoyed the sound of her servant's giggle.

"Your honor me Master Azula…may this servant make another request of Her Highness?" The blonde-haired girl commented as she smiled oh so softly under the callous woman's imposing gaze before bowing her head respectfully.

"Another request?" Azula questioned with a smirk upon her refined lips while staring down in approval as she watched her pet bow at the waist.

"W-will you dance with me Master Azula?" Elle murmured in a timid voice with her eyes all the while peering down at the regal woman's pointed boots.

The words hit Azula harder than she let on.

She was peering down at Elle's delicate face with surprised golden eyes all the while noting that she always bows before requesting anything of her.

"You are asking the Princess of the Fire Nation to dance with you? Is that right?" The princess purred with her lips curling into a gratified smile while the smaller girl grasped at her palm.

"T-that's so…if I am out of line…I apologize." The blonde-haired girl spoke before widening her eyes when the older female pulled her out of her bow before seizing her other hand.

"Hm. Very well my pet…your master accepts." Azula announced in an alluring voice that flowed into Elle's ears like the music they were listening to.

"Azula-sama…" Elle whined while swooning when Azula began to gently guide her in an elegant dance.

In that very moment even, Ty Lee spat out her drink all the while gazing on with her eyes the size of dinner plates.

Mai's mouth hung open in astonishment as she shared another glance with the acrobat before they both gazed on in disbelief to see Azula slow dancing with Elle.

"You are the first person to ever ask the Princess of the Fire Nation to dance…and the first to give me a flower." The princess revealed while gracefully spinning with the young girl peering up at her in shock.

"R-really?" The blonde-haired girl blurted with a slight slur to her speech while the regal woman spun her around once more.

"I will not be repeating such a statement…and if you tell anyone…I will punish you severely." Azula whispered in a voice of upmost domination while smiling when Elle shivered in delight in her arms.

"O-oh I love it when you talk like that…please guide this young girl with your great strength." Elle pleaded with wanting in her innocent voice while blushing as she slid underneath the much taller female's arm.

The very sight of Princess Azula dancing had many people pausing in their own dance as they watched the woman lead her young partner across the dance floor.

"I must confess that you are rather precious…begging and pleading for my dominance with your every breath. Most must be forced to kneel…but you…want to bow before me." The princess declared while peering down at her young admirer's heated cheeks all the while savoring her submission.

"I-I cherish you more than life itself…yes…I wish to bow before you. I…want to spend my life beside you…from this day…until my last day…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a passionate voice while golden eyes now gazed down at her in surprise.

Now that was one thing that Azula wasn't used to.

Listening to someone declare such moving words of loyalty…a devotion so great that she was hesitant to break the girl's pure hearted spirit.

"I've already stated that I will be keeping you…Elle. I have long since concluded that I am the only alpha that will suit you. There is no one more dominant than me…and there is no one…more fragile than you. So be it…little angel. I will enshroud you with my strength. Follow me…and I will lead you down the path ahead." Azula announced with a charming smirk just as she caught Elle's quivering little body within her arms.

Elle gasped while staring up into Azula's enrapturing eyes all the while the woman's dark hair fell over her face just barely touching her skin.

Long blonde hair swayed below the lovely young girl while the princess confidently held onto her hands leading her across the floor of the club.

"A-are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ty Lee questioned while rubbing at her eyes blinking all the while.

"Seeing it but not believing it." Mai replied in a voice of unusual disbelief while gazing at the stunning scene.

"Azula-sama…please enshroud me in your strength…envelop me…submerge me…possess me…my alpha…my exquisite princess charming." The blonde-haired girl spoke with ardor overflowing from her voice while peering up into the princess's delighted golden eyes.

Elle hung in mid air while staring up at Azula who was now breathing warm air over her shivering face all the while her crimson lips were now forming a beyond gratified smile.

Why if she didn't know any better the mighty princess was exhaling azure embers that were fading away into the club air just as soon as they were born.

"I think…that you just may be my girl. But I will forewarn you…this is your final chance to run away. Once I proceed any further…there will be no escape. If you wish to lead a life without me…then turn around and run away…and don't look back…if you do not…well…need I really go on?" The princess explained in a smooth voice with her imposing stare causing the handmaiden to peer up at her with her enchanted amber eyes agape in unbridled bliss.

Due to their proximity to the dance floor the two noblewomen heard the princess's possessive declaration.

And if you asked Mai that girl was a fool for not turning around and running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Why…would I ever want to run away? I…have never felt this free. Here I have flowed…like a feather in the breeze…and I have landed in the palm of your hand. I have no intentions on leaving a princess this magnificent…" The blonde-haired girl stated in a voice laced with contentment while smiling serenely up into stunned golden eyes.

Right then and there both Mai and Ty Lee knew that Elle had just sealed her fate.

There was no turning back from Azula now.

If the girl ever tried to leave, they knew that the princess would track her down.

But if you asked Ty Lee it was still sweet, very sweet.

"Have it your way Elle…I am going to consume you whole…I will…devour you. There is no escape from me now." Azula hissed mere inches from Elle's face while gracefully swinging the blushing girl across the floor of the Fire Club.

In that instance a look of adorable naivety overcame the joyous teenager while she peered back into the princess's captivating golden eyes.

"Huh? You are going to eat me? I would prefer it if you didn't cannibalize me Azula-sama." Elle asked with an innocent blink of her eyes while Azula now gazed back at her incredulously.

The small blonde's absurd question had both noblewomen sweatdropping in unison.

"That was a figure of…never mind! No, I am not going to eat you! Silly girl. Take note that I am rolling my eyes…" The princess snorted while gazing back at the petite girl's embarrassed face just as they spun once more.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured with a faint drop in cheer while the regal woman peered down at her sighing fondly.

The girl was a naïve little thing…but it was that very trait that she was finding herself drawn to.

"Don't worry your little mind over it…I'll teach you everything and anything." Azula assured in a slightly softer voice while sliding backwards with Elle's delicate body in her arms.

"Oh, Your Highness. I do indeed find your authority to my liking." Elle confessed in a voice of rising excitement while she fell back into Azula's marvelously toned arm.

All the while the princess loomed over her with a smug yet so very beautiful smirk gracing her red lips.

"I just knew you would…my pet. I will show you sights that you never thought possible." The princess cooed while exhaling over the trembling girl's lovely little face all the while tightening her grip on her smaller hands.

"I-I…can't wait Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl whispered with the effects of the alcohol and the woman's entrancing presence causing her to quiver in her strong hold.

It was all she could do to even stay on her own two feet…

Just when she began to stumble the princess prevented her fall by pulling her arms upward all the while manipulating her body with effortless ease.

"You are…beautiful Elle." Azula purred as she leaned over the girl with her hot breath drawing closer and closer.

All along Elle's young heart began to race so pleasantly while she gazed up into the elegant princess's confident eyes.

"Y-you honor me princess…but I am nowhere near as beautiful as you…" Elle spoke with her eyes remaining transfixed into Azula's spellbinding gaze.

"Hm. Although I disapprove of these bruises…I'll remedy that tomorrow…" The princess breathed over her sweet handmaid's reddened face while reaching out to abruptly grasp her cheek.

"Y-yes…as Her Highness deems…t-tomorrow." The blonde-haired girl responded in a lovesick voice all the while gasping when the princess suddenly pulled her in.

"You…belong to me." Azula declared in a seductive voice just before smashing her lips into Elle's with her hands all the while bracing the girl's lower back.

As they kissed Elle could only peer up at Azula unable to even so much as will her body to move.

In this moment…everything was perfect.

The teenager's hands clutched at the woman's shoulders while she sunk into Azula's dominant yet tender kiss.

Ty Lee gazed on in a stunned silence alongside Mai.

The other woman was so shocked that she dropped her drink at her feet paying no mind to the liquid staining her boots.

"W-wow." The brown-haired woman spoke in an awestruck voice while gazing on at the scene with a grin on her blushing cheeks.

"I…must have drank too much. This can't be happening." The markswoman whispered while gazing on with wide tawny eyes.

It didn't take long for Elle to gain the courage to return the kiss while staring up at Azula with her cheeks heating up as if the princess had just set her afire.

Azula's strong hands continued to restrain her all the while easily overpowering her in their passionate kiss.

And people far and wide across the club were watching just as spellbound as Mai and Ty Lee to see this young girl being kissed by Princess Azula.

Just a moment later Azula finally withdrew with a conceited smile adorning her graceful lips while peering down into Elle's panting face.

"So…how was it?" The princess inquired with her silken voice being all that her little admirer heard all the while holding her servant up.

"T-that was…" Elle stuttered while gasping for air with her eyes as wide as can be.

The sound of Azula chuckling smugly flowed into her ears while she gulped with her heart beating faster and faster.

As if the princess was a rollercoaster and the excitement only grew with every minute!

"Hm. As if it could be anything less than flawless…" Azula purred in a pleased voice all the while peering down at Elle's adorably speechless face in amusement.

The young girl's eyes met her own with her smirk only growing as she drank in the girl's delightful worship.

Elle quivered in her arms while she smiled up at her with an expression of contentment that Azula decided she approved of.

Even a woman as ruthless as her found her handmaid's lack of a response to be just too cute.

Then and there with serenity lining her innocent visage the small blonde suddenly slumped in the now bewildered princess's arms.

Azula now stood holding Elle's unconscious body against her chest with her eyes widening in comical disbelief.

"Is she alive Azula?" Ty Lee piped up from far away while observing with a giggle.

"The girl fainted." The princess stated with her surprise quickly giving way to pride while she peered down at the blonde's sleeping face with a sliver of fondness in her gaze.

"Guess that means we're finally leaving." Mai remarked with a sigh while eying Elle's passed out form in amusement.

"Mhm. My dominance is forever solidified…you are mine now." Azula announced with a victorious grin upon her refined lips.

There was no response from Elle who was now being held against her chest.

And then without further ado the princess scooped the girl into her arms before striding back to her seated friends.

They gazed up at her in shock still unable to even question what they just saw.

"Mai. Ty Lee. Let's go." The princess commanded with her lips etched into a broad smirk while they gazed up at her nodding numbly.

Without so much as speaking another word Azula strode past them while they arose gazing at one another as if to verify that what they were seeing was real.

Yet they did not get the chance to question the matter.

They soon rushed after the princess and her prized handmaid.

The regal woman collected Elle's backpack and shopping bags on the way out before all three of them departed back to the palace.

About one hour later…

Elle moaned only stirring when she felt a warm hand touch her cheek.

And then a blanket was pulled up over her body.

She opened her sleepy eyes to find herself gazing up at her beloved princess standing in the dark of her bedroom right before her bedside.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned just as she began to sit up only for a strict hand to push her back onto her cot.

"Go to sleep…you can serve me more tomorrow." The princess ordered in a tone so stern that it left no room for argument.

The teenager nodded sleepily before falling back onto her pillow never even having the time to process that Azula had placed extra pillows in her bed.

In the corner of her red sat her shopping bags and her backpack.

All the while Azula's eyes briefly flickered about the room already calculating how she'll make it more comfortable for her little admirer.

"Yes…princess. As…. you say." Elle agreed while yawning all the while as she smiled up at Azula's near emotionless face peering down at her.

"Good girl…I will see you in the morning Elle." Azula spoke before turning away while striding for the door.

She knew that she had to leave now or she would feel compelled to show even further weakness.

"Arigatou…gozaimasu…for tonight." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while gazing back at the woman's robed back.

A tear of joy streamed down her cheek all the while yearning to sleep beside her idol but…she knew that it would take time before they progressed to sharing the same bed.

"You are most welcome. I must go now…understand?" The princess replied while gazing back at the young girl's emotional face.

"Yes. Just one more thing." Elle began timidly while Azula gazed at her with her brows furrowing inquisitively.

"And that is?" Azula sighed while folding her arms over her breasts with her composed gaze sweeping over Elle's radiant face.

"Oyasumi nasai Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl announced with a sunny smile while the princess stared at her with her nose scrunched up in puzzlement.

"Is that a goodnight?" The princess pondered with her fingers curling beneath her chin while watching as her lovely pet nodded from where her head lay upon her pillow.

"That's so." Elle answered with yet another loud yawn while her master eyed her for a moment before turning away for a final time.

"Oyasumi nasai to you as well Elle." Azula called out before closing the door behind her and walking away with her brows still furrowing in confusion.

She never expected that taking her servant out on the town would result in a dance and a kiss.

She knew one thing for certain…

For Elle's safety she would have to bring a report to her father detailing the girl's use.

That she will have to do first thing tomorrow morning.

What a conundrum this little pet of hers has turned out to be…

The blonde-haired girl lay in her bed all the while thinking of her princess with a shy smile on her lips.

She yawned once more before closing her eyes to find herself clutching the bow that she bought her.

Elle smiled in contentment before rapidly falling asleep.

Peacefully dreaming of her beautiful princess charming.

**AN:**

**Azula has been interested in Elle ever since she gave her the fire lily at the lakeside. Azula was originally planning on waiting a while longer before announcing her interest in Elle.**

**But Ty Lee pushed her into taking Elle out for a night, and Azula enjoyed it more than she expected.**

**It just goes to show that despite Azula's power and ruthless exterior, that even she is prone to a spur of the moment decision.**

**Once Elle asked her to dance, Azula got caught up in the moment and decided to announce her desires.**

**I also want to state once again that this is mostly a story of friendship, and slow, slow romance. Elle is thirteen, so Azula will decide to wait a few years for Elle to become of age.**

**However given that Azula will always be Azula, and that she would clearly take delight in possessing a servant that is madly in love with her. Azula will tease Elle, and play with her here and there.**

**This is going to be a very, very long story. Not only will the first book be 50-60 chapters. I have decided that more books will follow. We'll likely get to see Elle when she's a few years older and at that point they will engage in a more mature romance.**

**But for now, it's mostly just fluff.**


	14. The Day After

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_The Day After – Chapter Fourteen_

Azula knelt before her father just having concluded her report on Elle while he gazed down at her with intrigued golden eyes.

"Very well Azula. It is indeed prudent for such a valuable guest to remain under your supervision. I will allow you to keep the girl as your handmaid." Ozai spoke with his hand rubbing his beard while his twenty-year old daughter gazed up through the orange flames.

"Understood, father. I believe that through whatever means…that sent this young girl here…should we be able to decipher this puzzle…it could lead to a potential alliance with this Rieko that she has spoken of. And who knows…what other wonders await in this foreign land." The princess commented while brushing her hair from her eyes sighing all the while.

"Hm. I applaud you for thinking this through so thoroughly. Inform me of any developments as soon as you are aware of them. That will be all…Azula." The Fire Lord concluded while waving his hand for the princess to depart.

"It will be done father." Azula agreed as she arose while giving Ozai a curt nod before turning as she strode for the doors of the throne room.

The princess exited the throne room of the Fire Lord while his eyes followed her all the while.

She was well aware that he has been keeping a closer watch on her now that she was older and in a much more favorable position to overthrow him if she wished to try.

The thought had undoubtedly crossed her mind quite often.

And she was mulling the matter over more frequently as of late.

At the moment she realized that she was most looking forward to coffee with her handmaid at eight.

A full one hour later than usual.

It was now seven-thirty.

With that in mind she began to stride towards her study with her hands folded behind her back.

And most peculiar was the fact that she was almost smiling.

When Azula arrived at her study she had been surprised and even angered to find the door ajar.

Until she sniffed the air while pushing the door open to note the smell of fresh coffee in the air.

As well as a hot breakfast.

'Twenty minutes early…even after such a long night?' The princess thought with a finger on her chin as she smiled in approval.

That is until she stepped into the room.

She was even further astonished to see Elle seated at the foot of her throne with her arms folded beneath her looking…rather unwell.

The regal woman quickly closed the door with the sudden noise startled the evidently exhausted girl.

"Are you not feeling well this morning servant?" Azula pondered with a faint frown while swiftly striding across the distance of her study.

The small blonde peered up at her with a brighter countenance after noticing her presence.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu Azula-sama…" Elle responded sweetly before dropping into a bow on the floor before Azula while the woman peered down at her in approval.

"Hm. Good girl. So good…" The princess cooed while bending over to pat the blushing blonde's soft head of hair.

"T-this girl is glad that you think so princess…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled while smiling softly despite how woozy she felt.

"I approve of your punctuality. Are…you not eating this morning?" Azula asked while standing up once more with her eyes sweeping about her table.

"I-I don't feel very good. I feel…shaky." Elle stated quietly while Azula glanced down at her with a margin of concern in her cold eyes.

"I see…let me have a look at you." The princess spoke while seating herself upon her throne all the while gazing down at her with stern eyes.

Then the older female wagged her finger in a come-hither motion that prompted the tired girl to scramble forward on command.

"Come…sit beside me and stay still." Azula commanded while peering down at Elle when the girl knelt before her with her needy little eyes gazing upward.

"Yes master…" The blonde-haired girl answered softly while two warm hands grasped her cheeks in a careful manner.

"Mhm. Your face is warm…for a non-bender. I suppose Ty Lee was right. You may go lay down Elle. I will…check on you in a few hours." The princess announced with her strict eyes never ceasing in peering down into her pet's-tired eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" Elle chirped with a faint return to her cheerful demeanor while Azula reclined back into her throne.

"Well? I just gave you an order…get going before I decide to put you to work." Azula snorted while reaching for her coffee cup with a pleased smile on her lips.

What a marvelous little pet she has.

Elle will make for a splendid girlfriend.

"Um…m-may I sleep somewhere else…" The blonde-haired girl requested pitifully like a saddened puppy while the princess peered down at her sighing heavily.

"Is this somewhere else on my thigh?" The princess questioned while gazing down at her bashful handmaid in a pointed manner.

The timid drop of Elle's little face was all the confirmation and more that she needed of the girl's desired sleeping place.

'Grand…now this girl thinks she can just sleep in my lap every morning…' Azula thought while massaging the bridge of her nose before down swallowing a gulp of coffee.

"I-if Her Highness will allow it." Elle mumbled with a blush while twiddling her thumbs under Azula's judgmental stare.

"I have work to do…I can't have you in my lap all morning clawing at me like a clingy kitten." The princess replied with her eyes peering down at the kneeling girl in a near emotionless manner.

The small blonde's shoulders visibly slumped upon hearing those harsh words.

She had…been hoping that Azula would be willing to hold her after all of the time they spent bonding last night.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered while bowing her head as she began to push herself to her feet.

It was then that her amber eyes widened in surprise when a strong hand clamped down onto her shoulder.

"Which is why I will only permit this…for oh…maybe two hours. After that…if you wish to continue your nap…you'll have to find another place to put your head." Azula explained with her eyes narrowing down at Elle's small frame all the while sipping her morning beverage.

An expression of joy overcame the young girl while she stared down at Elle when the girl peered up at her with one of her usual sunny smiles.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle cried out while almost springing upward in her usual excited manner before sinking back into the floor moaning in discomfort.

All the while Azula glanced down at her shaking her head in disapproval before setting down her mug beside her steaming breakfast.

"Perhaps you should wait until you are feeling better before you beginning leaping about like a tiger monkey? Hm?" The princess asked while leaning forward with her hands now resting on her thighs.

"Azula-sama is right…I feel sick…" The blonde-haired girl whined on the floor like a needy child while she listened to the regal woman sigh above her.

"Drinking too much will do that to you. Well? What are you waiting for? Come here Elle." Azula announced with her right hand patting her thigh as she gazed down at her little admirer while beckoning the petite girl forward.

"P-please hold me Azula-sama…" Elle murmured in a meeker voice than even her usual while slumping into the large throne before plopping her sweating face onto Azula's shapely thigh.

"Isn't that what I am doing servant? Though I will forewarn you…if you puke on my leg…you will find yourself wishing you had returned to your bed." The princess remarked while glaring down at her quivering pet laying upon her thigh with icy golden eyes.

"I-I won't. I promise. I just want to be with my protector." The blonde-haired girl whimpered while sprawling her arms in in the seat with her face buried in the older girl's leg.

"Your protector?" Azula repeated just as she surveyed her meal with approval in her cold eyes.

The girl brought her everything that she ordered and even when sick, it was served flawlessly.

"Her Highness stated that this loyal servant was the only one to have all three kindnesses…that I might be her…g-girl. That makes Azula-sama my protector…r-right?" Elle spoke in a shaky voice while Azula glanced down at her from beneath the table.

"I suppose it does. I have never been anyone's protector…not until now anyway. Though…I must say this doesn't look too comfortable for you…not that I don't enjoy the sight of you bowing of course. But still…wouldn't a bed be better?" The princess pondered with a tilt of her head while swallowing a bite of her eggs.

All the while making no comment when the small girl hugged on her thigh in a whiny manner that she found to be rather clingy.

But…she already knew that Elle would be a needy girlfriend.

Somehow, she was okay with that.

"Not unless Azula-sama is in that bed…Her Highness is home…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a mousy voice while pressing her face into the princess's well-formed thigh with a faintly more peaceful demeanor.

"I see. You…wish to be beside me no matter what. Ever loyal to your master." Azula commented with a finger on her chin while gracefully consuming her meal.

This lovely girl is going to make for the prime submissive wife…

"T-that's so. You are my alpha Azula-sama. I will never betray my princess." Elle spoke in an emotional voice while embracing the princess's thigh all while the woman peered down at her with pleased golden eyes.

Then she felt a palm plant in her hair all the while closing her eyes just as Azula began to pet her.

Long fingers ran through her hair while she listened to the subtle sounds of the regal woman eating her meal above her.

It was a truly submissive position to be in…but she didn't mind in the least.

She was with Azula-sama…she is home.

"You are a good girl. I can see why you drew my eye." The princess spoke while gazing under the table when the girl continued to whimper pitifully.

She was almost regretting taking her out.

She didn't expect her to be this sensitive to drinking.

"M-my head hurts Azula-sama. It feels like its imploding." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a sensitive voice with her eyes becoming misty.

Azula stared down at Elle while watching a teardrop stream down her fair skin before sighing softly as she began to rub the bridge of her nose.

'If this was anyone else…' The princess thought while swallowing her coffee before lowering her palm over the young girl's forehead.

Then Elle's emotive eyes widened when she watched long fingers slide within her line of vision.

And then Azula's palm began to knead her scalp with just a faint heat provided by her bending.

"If you tell anyone about this…you won't be laying in my lap again. Not a word of this…of any of this. Is to be breathed outside of Mai and Ty Lee. Understand Elle?" Azula declared after swallowing a mouthful while listening to sniffling below her.

"W-wakarimashita." Elle moaned out painfully while Azula peered down at her once more with just a noticeable twinge of concern in her hardened eyes.

It did not escape her notice that particular wakarimashita was…rather glum.

Elle always cried out that silly word whenever she excitedly agreed to her most recent command.

'This…seems like an extreme reaction to her first taste of alcohol…a healer. Today she'll see a healer.' The princess thought while frowning down at her admirer's sweating visage.

"You are seeing a healer today. For your breathing condition…and anything else that may be wrong with you. Even if you can't stand. I'll have you seen." Azula announced just with one hand massaging Elle's face and the other holding her utensils.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed tearfully while clutching the older female's leg in a needy manner.

"Now try to get some rest. I'll be here if you need me." The princess commanded with her palm gently stroking the small girl's forehead while she listened to her pathetic groans.

"A-arigatou…gozaimasu princess." Elle whimpered with a few tears falling from her eyes while Azula's hand continued to pet her face.

"Just…go to sleep." Azula sighed while staring down at Elle's young face with annoyance in her golden gaze.

This time her only response was a truly pitiful moan that sounded much like a pitifully butchered 'yes Azula-sama'.

And so, the princess ate the rest of her meal in relative silence save for a groan here and there from below.

After a half an hour of stroking Elle's forehead with her bending she finally heard the teenager's breathing relax beneath her palm.

And then…

A soft snore resonated from below while she glanced down at Elle's innocent face sleeping with her mouth buried in the side of her thigh.

Azula did notice that the girl's chosen sleeping area was a bit too close to her backside…as this time she now slept on the side of her thigh versus atop it.

But…she just brushed it off musing that it didn't bother her any.

Dried tears were on the young girl's cheeks that had the princess sighing once more.

"You are so lucky that I like you. I wouldn't put up with this whining from anyone else." The princess grumbled while glaring down at the small girl's snoring face.

But even so…she couldn't help but muse that Elle was rather adorable.

Both asleep…and awake.

And with that Azula went on to continue massaging Elle's scalp all the while lazily scanning her paperwork in a less attentive manner than usual.

Her plate was now empty and pushed aside with her coffee mug.

All the while Elle continued to snooze while occasionally yawning in her sleep much to her slight amusement.

Soon an hour passed her by, and then another hour, and then…

Azula had spent over two hours rubbing Elle's sleeping forehead before finally her palm simply settled unmoving in the softly snoring teenager's hair.

Then the princess reclined in her throne with her face resting in the palm of her free hand.

And before she knew it her own eyes became drowsy…

And then Azula closed her eyes before falling into a very light sleep all the while holding Elle's small face into her thigh in an almost protective manner.

Another hour passed by while Elle mumbled in her sleep all the while hugging the monarch's thigh as if it was her last lifeline.

And then finally the princess's eyes abruptly snapped open when she heard a soft knock on her study door.

She already knew who it was before the person even spoke.

"Azula? Can I come in?" Ty Lee pondered quietly while standing with her arms folded as she listened for the sound of her friend's voice.

She already had a strong suspicion that Azula was not alone.

Given that she already asked around for Elle and checked her little sister's chambers not too long ago.

That meant only one thing, that the girl was with Azula.

Before Azula could respond her eyes widened when they landed on her clock.

It was…past one!

Curse this simpering little girl!

"Ugh…you may…but be quiet…and close the door behind you." Azula called out in a moodier voice than usual while she watched the door open slowly.

Then it shut soon after while she now glared at Ty Lee's smiling face through the corner of her eye.

The acrobat gazed down at Elle's rather…questionable sleeping location before giggling with her hand over her mouth.

"Aww…" The brown-haired woman gushed softly while making no comment that the girl was sleeping rather close to the princess's backside.

"Be silent. This is all your fault. She's been crying all morning about how her head is imploding. I offered to let her go lay in her bed…but she begged to sleep in my lap instead." The princess complained with her face resting in her palm even still.

A good portion of Ty Lee's cheer vanished after hearing how sick Elle was.

Though it was adorable that Elle would rather…sleep in such an uncomfortable position just to be near Azula.

"That was before eight. Her whining was so insufferable that I had no choice but to massage her forehead for two hours. After an hour she finally fell asleep…and myself…about halfway through. And then…I wake up to discover that half of the day is over." Azula snarled with her callous eyes glaring between the other woman's surprised face and her clock.

The fact that Azula spent all of that time taking care of Elle was just nothing short of astonishing.

Even if she claims she did it to shut Elle up…she knew that the princess wouldn't have done so if she didn't care.

"You…fell asleep Azula? Wow. Still…how is this my fault? I warned you over and over that this would happen." Ty Lee replied while folding her arms in her lap with the other woman staring back at her angrily.

"This was…all your idea. Had you not pushed me into it…I wouldn't have been drinking with her. Therefore…it is your fault Ty Lee." The princess concluded in a spoiled voice while the acrobat just nodded slowly.

"Uhh…right. Whatever you say Azula. Is she still sick?" The brown-haired woman asked in a concerned voice while smiling slightly over the cute snores that occasionally came from the princess's lap.

"I presume so…her forehead is still warm. I…am beginning to suspect that it is a combination of another health problem…still unknown mingling with the effects of alcohol." Azula announced casually while scanning her fingernails with her words jarring a sense of greater worry within Ty Lee.

"W-what? You…don't think that this is just drinking?" Ty Lee answered while the princess shook her head all the while frowning in response.

"She is undoubtedly sick…from her first-time drinking. But it seems…rather extreme. In any event…I'll be waking this little tiger monkey up shortly to see a healer." The princess stated with her eyes glancing down at the blonde in a strict manner.

"Well that's something…so you're settling on tiger monkey now huh?" The brown-haired woman sighed while musing that the nickname wasn't too insulting.

At least not compared to the others.

And she won't lie…she can't wait to convince Elle to try on the tiger monkey costume.

It will just be too cute!

"Humph. She's something of the sort. Clinging to my leg like a needy kitten." Azula scoffed with her pompous voice producing a curious glance from the acrobat.

"Wait…you yourself told her that she was your pet…and when she acts like your pet…you get angry? Azula…have you ever considered the fact that she might be less clingy…if you didn't…I don't know…keep telling her that she was a pet?" Ty Lee offered while waving a hand in the air with Azula staring down at Elle's snoring face.

"She is my pet Ty Lee. I am just…not usually nice to pets of any kind." The princess sighed while brushing her hair from her eyes while the other woman gazed away with a brief flicker of disgust in her eyes.

"Yeah. I am well aware Azula." The brown-haired woman responded while staring at the wall with a frown.

Before Elle arrived, Azula has been cruel to her handmaids and servants for…well all of her life.

There is a reason why they fear Azula far more than even Ozai.

The Fire Lord is far too busy to concern himself with terrorizing a handmaid over a cherry pit…but Azula on the other hand takes the time out of her busy schedule.

No matter how trivial the mistake.

"But I can't spend all day in this throne. Which is why if she still wishes for a pillow after her visit with the healer…I have decided to appoint you as my proxy." Azula commented to the other woman's amusement as she turned back to her smiling once more.

"Your proxy Azula?" Ty Lee repeated with a giggle while Azula sat glaring down into her lap.

"Indeed. It's a pretty simple job. All you need to do is find a chair…sit down…and remain stationary for a good five hours." The princess explained in a lazy voice while staring down at the small blonde's mumbling face.

"Um…I'll just go snuggle with her in her cot. Unlike you…I am not too proud to cuddle with Elle. It's likely more comfortable for her…. rather than…laying on your thigh…or wherever she is sleeping." The brown-haired woman spoke with the princess turning to her with her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Just what are you implying?" Azula demanded in an icy voice that instantly put the other woman on guard.

But even so…Ty Lee tried to stay jovial.

"She's…a bit too close to your…uh…ass." Ty Lee clarified while fidgeting under Azula's callous stare.

"Shut up Ty Lee. She started off on my thigh and gravitated…at that point I was just glad that she was falling asleep." The princess snapped with her palm still resting in the small girl's hair.

"Whatever you say Azula." The brown-haired woman agreed while smiling despite her friend's imposing stare that never left her face.

Then a slight moan resonated from the princess's lap with her eyes peering downward along with the acrobat leaning on the edge.

All the while trying her hardest to see the young girl.

"Ooh…" Elle mumbled lamely with Azula gazing down at her sighing in the palm of her hand.

"Do you have any idea what time it is girl?" Azula demanded with her icy eyes never leaving the slowly moving blonde's head.

"N-no." The blonde-haired girl stammered while she listened to the woman above her snort.

"It is well past one. And well past time that you get up off my leg and come with me to see a healer." The princess ordered while pointing a domineering finger down at the sweating girl.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." Elle agreed with yet another yawn that earned her an imposing stare from Azula and a giggle from her big sister.

But she was far too sick to get excited over even one of her oneesans being present.

"You aren't moving Elle…hey! You open your eyes now! I need to get out of this chair." Azula barked in a louder voice that instantly snapped Elle's eyes back open.

"Azula…" Ty Lee chided with a sigh while her friend naturally ignored her plea.

"I…am moving." The blonde-haired girl murmured while pushing herself up all the while wincing at the sound of her master's raised voice.

"Would you look at that…I can finally move my leg. You are a clingy little tiger monkey. Do you know that?" The princess remarked with a slight smile despite her words while peering down at her still drowsy handmaid now gazing back with an adorable blush.

"Um…y-yes?" Elle stammered out with yet another yawn while the woman gazed down at her sitting on her knees before her throne.

"Can you refrain from teasing her right now Azula? She doesn't feel well." The brown-haired woman requested warmly while staring at her friend's sighing face.

"Do you feel any better?" Azula questioned as she pushed her backside forward while staring down at Elle seated upon her knees.

"S-somewhat…but my head still hurts…and I still feel woozy." The blonde-haired girl explained in a notably delayed manner while watching her protector stare down at her.

Then Azula pushed herself to her feet before arising above Elle all the while peering down at the small girl with her lips pursed in disapproval.

"Stand servant…go sit with Ty Lee. I with return with the healer." The princess announced with her hands on her shapely hips while watching as her pet smiled up at her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle stated softly while standing up slowly with her hand on the table leg.

Then she felt hands grasp her from behind while peering over her shoulder at the acrobat's gentle countenance smiling down at her.

"Come on little sister. Sit with me." Ty Lee spoke while aiding Elle into standing before guiding the timid teenager over to her seat.

All along she never missed how Elle peered over her shoulder at Azula as if afraid that she would leave for days on end.

"Yes oneesan." The blonde-haired girl replied while the woman pulled her down into a chair under her right arm.

"You are just too cute." The brown-haired woman cooed while holding the blushing girl in her arms with the two of them sharing a large seat.

And with that the princess strode towards the door only to pause briefly as she turned to the two girls.

"Keep a close on my little tiger monkey Ty Lee. Make certain that she refrains from hopping about." Azula spoke while waving her hand before her face sighing heavily all the while.

"Uh…sure. I'll do that Azula." Ty Lee agreed while Elle gazed after Azula with a tender smile not even bothered that she was being dubbed a small animal.

"I'll be a good tiger monkey for Her Highness." Elle stated sweetly with her words earning her a small smirk from the woman in question.

And then the princess swiftly opened her door making certain to close it just as quickly behind her.

The sound of Azula striding down the hall was heard by both girls until her footfalls fading into the far-off distance.

"You encourage Azula far too much Elle." The brown-haired woman spoke softly in a chiding manner while peering down at the young girl in her arms.

"I don't mind oneesan. I have no complaints whatsoever. I love Azula-sama just the way she is." The blonde-haired girl admitted bashfully with her words producing a gentle smile from the acrobat.

"You're so sweet…that I just can't help…but snuggle you." Ty Lee cooed before smashing the red-faced girl into her pink blouse.

Elle wrapped her arms around the acrobat's bicep just like she did with Azula all the while laying her head against Ty Lee's chest.

"Snuggle time with my oneesan." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while the older girl giggled all the while holding her close.

"That's right." The brown-haired woman chirped while humming as she began to play with her braided hair.

The two sat together for a time only they heard the door opening about forty minutes later.

Elle speedily sat up beside Ty Lee who was also straightening herself to avoid angering Azula in front of prying eyes.

Then the door opened to reveal the princess striding in with her hands clasped behind her back with a palace healer following after her.

"This is the one Your Highness?" The palace physician pondered while turning inquisitively to the stoic woman for guidance.

The small blonde gazed up at the smiling acrobat and then to her caretaker for reassurance in the presence of the unfamiliar man.

The doctor wore long red robes and his hair was grayed while also wearing his hair in the traditional Fire Nation bun.

In his left hand he held onto a bag of medical tools.

"Yes, this is my personal servant in training. She requires a checkup for her peculiar breathing condition." Azula informed curtly while tapping her fingers along her folded biceps all the while striding forward.

"A breathing condition princess?" Sekim repeated while staring at the young girl with evident puzzlement in his eyes.

"I just said as much. After excess…activity her breathing becomes labored…this displeases me. Therefore, I demand you correct her ailment." The princess explained from where she stood over her timid handmaid with the acrobat holding a hand to her shoulder.

"Pardon me for questioning you princess…but why not just find another servant to attend to your needs? There is no shortage of servants. Why keep one on hand that cannot perform the work required of her?" The palace physician questioned with his clinical gaze now peering down at the young girl while her shoulders slumped in panic over his cold query.

Elle's distraught amber eyes flickered up at Ty Lee's now angered countenance before turning to peer up at the princess for reassurance.

She had but to glance up at her master for an instant and all of her worries began to wash away.

The princess's merciless narrowing of her golden eyes said it all and more.

Azula's glare was so intimidating that Sekim began to sweat profusely under her imposing stare.

"I like this one. Despite her…condition the work she performs is impeccable. The girl is the most devoted servant that I have ever had. And I will not accept a replacement. Now treat the girl!" The princess snapped with her voice cutting through the air like a flaming whip while her callous glare never left the now trembling man's face.

The regal woman's rigid order earned her a shy smile from Elle and a grin of approval from Ty Lee.

"O-of course Y-Your Highness. Forgive me." Sekim stammered while speedily stepping past the tall woman all the while feeling her icy eyes following his every move.

It was completely baffling to witness the cruel Princess Azula demand her handmaid receive treatment.

"Get up Ty Lee." Azula commanded while staring down at her friend with a pointed look while the other woman frowned once more.

"But Azula…she's scared…" Ty Lee protested while gesturing to Elle's fretful face only for the princess to glance over her over with a scowl.

"Whatever. Just don't get in the way." The princess grunted while waving the healer forward as he knelt before her young admirer's sweating face.

Several minutes later Elle sat beside Ty Lee while Sekim checked her breathing with a strange metal instrument.

His bag of equipment sat on the floor beside him while Azula stood supervising the whole affair.

"I do indeed hear a strain on her breathing. It's faint but it's there. As for the cause…that will require further investigation if Your Highness wishes to pursue the matter." The palace physician explained while the princess peered down at him rolling her eyes at his turned back.

"Do whatever you must. I will finance the matter personally…cost is not an object. Not for this one." The princess spoke while staring down at Elle with the girl peering up at her with a grateful smile.

Once more Sekim glanced up at Azula with a flicker of surprise in his eyes but he simply nodded all the same while returning to examining the nervous girl.

All along Ty Lee also gazed down at him with protective eyes already taking the role of big sister as a serious responsibility.

"May I ask why the girl is showing the signs of a hangover?" Sekim queried with a tone of disapproval while the acrobat gazed down at him finally rolling her eyes.

But Azula beat her to the punch.

"Ty Lee borrowed her for the evening…she has become quite taken with my servant…and against my advice…she gave her alcohol. I told her that the girl would get sick…but sadly she didn't listen." Azula remarked with a sigh while shaking her head down at the two girls'.

"Right. I should have listened to you Azula." Ty Lee spoke with a sigh of her own while Elle continued to slump under the man's judging stare.

It truly angered her that the poor girl was being glared at for simply doing what she and Azula had encouraged her to do.

"How irresponsible of you girl. You should have listened to Princess's Azula's orders. I must say…you are not a very reliable servant. Getting so drunk that you are unable to perform the functions of your job." The palace physician berated in a strict voice while the small blonde's head hung low with a look of shame in her innocent eyes.

"S-sumimasen…" Elle mumbled glumly while folding her hands in her lap with Sekim audibly scoffing in evident condemnation.

Once again unfortunately for the old man he was unaware just how fond both the princess and the acrobat had become of their young servant.

Both women were now glaring at him with the acrobat's glare being the most outspoken.

Azula stood with her arms folded making a noticeable effort to maintain an aura of detachment yet still staring down at the physician with cold golden eyes.

"Hey! Why don't you shut up and do your job! She did as I ordered her to do! It's my fault. Not hers! I suppose you've never had a hangover interfere with your job! My ass you haven't!" Ty Lee bellowed with anger in her voice that took Sekim aback while she sat glaring down at him with annoyance in her eyes.

The petite blonde peered up at her big sister with a twinge of pink on her cheeks while meeting the acrobat's reassuring eyes.

"The girl has been ordered to follow Ty Lee's absolute will in my absence. She did as Ty Lee bid. Now, if you berate my servant again. You will find your day will suddenly become…quite miserable." The princess announced in a glacial voice while peering down at the cowering man's back.

And just like that Elle was staring up at Azula as well with a broad smile that puzzled Sekim who was now nodding rapidly.

"U-understood p-princess." Sekim agreed all the while pondering just what made this particular servant so special to the princess and her noble friend.

"Good, very good. Now I couldn't help but notice her reaction to the alcohol was stronger than normal." Azula stated while gazing down at Elle with impatience in her eyes for the man to move on.

"W-well she may simply not have a tolerance for it. But m-more than likely there is an underlying medical factor that was simply…aggravated by the consumption of alcohol." The palace physician answered while glancing up at the princess's frigid countenance.

"I had already presumed as much. Once more, I require you to investigate every little aspect of the girl's health. Again…money is not an object. Is there something you can give her to expedite her recovery?" Azula declared over the man's shoulder all the while gazing down much like an observant mother.

"Tea would help with the nausea. There is a medicine I can prescribe…a leaf herb. It should get her back to work within a few hours." Sekim responded while Azula held a finger to her chin giving her nod of approval.

"Treat her bruises as well. I want her unmarred." The princess continued in a strict voice while peering down at her servant with domineering golden eyes.

"Y-yes princess. I shall apply a treatment that should resolve the bruises within several days." The palace physician assured while placing her instruments away while he began to apply a salve to the girl's cheeks.

About twenty minutes later Sekim was standing up while Elle sat with a cup of tea in her hand as she obediently sipping at it.

And the princess had been given instructions on how long she was to take the crushed-up herb with her meal.

The teenager had also been prescribed a medicine for her severe headache that was just now taking affect.

"One more thing…she uses this inhalant to stabilize her breathing. Is there something you could give that is similar?" Azula questioned while holding out her palm with the man staring down at the inhaler in surprise.

"I…have never seen a medical device like that before." Sekim muttered while giving the device a look over with curious golden eyes.

"I didn't expect that you would…but that is not relevant." The princess scoffed while staring at the older man with demanding eyes.

"T-there are medicines that can help with breathing yes. I will arrange a treatment plan straight away." The palace physician spoke while gazing back at the seated teenager with amazement in his eyes.

"Only the finest and most effective medicine will do for this one. I suggest you remember…that she is to receive only the highest quality of care. You will report only to me on the matter…understand?" Azula spoke with her palms behind her back while Sekim bowed nodding rapidly.

"Yes, I understand, Your Highness. I will work diligently on her case." Sekim stated while bowing at the waist before the looming woman.

"That will be all. You are dismissed." The princess concluded with a wave of her hand while turning away to gaze upon her pet seated alongside the protective acrobat.

"As you command Princess Azula." The palace physician answered before departing the study with his bag in hand.

All the while glancing back at the odd young girl for a final time before opening the door and closing it silently soon after.

"I don't like that man. He was rude to Elle." Ty Lee complained while snaking an arm around the petite girl once more before drawing the smiling girl into another hug.

"If there is a repeat of it…I will have him replaced." Azula commented while still standing over the two with her stern eyes peering down at the timid girl.

"S-sumimasen for inconveniencing you Azula-sama." Elle spoke meekly with her eyes remaining fixated upon her tea while the regal woman shook her head.

"You are a bothersome little tiger monkey…but not one that I dislike." The princess remarked with a lazy shrug of her shoulders while frowning over her pet's downcast mood.

"Azula…she's not a tiger monkey." The brown-haired woman scolded mildly only to smile when the princess reached down to tenderly pat the girl's head.

"This loyal servant will strive to be the best tiger monkey she can be!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with returning cheer while her words earned her a smirk from her master.

"Such a good pet…isn't she Ty Lee?" Azula purred with her hand running through the blushing girl's hair all the while enjoying Ty Lee's groan of aggravation.

"She's not a pet Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed while playfully slapping Azula's arm only for the monarch to smirk down at her as well.

"But oneesan…I am. Azula-sama wishes for me to be her good girl…and I won't ever be anything less than the best girl that I can be for Her Highness." Elle insisted while drinking her tea with a smile as leaned into Azula's petting hand.

"…As long as Azula makes you happy Elle…" The brown-haired woman sighed while the princess finally removed her palm from the young girl's head.

"That is what I like to hear…Elle. I have a reward for you. Several rewards actually." The princess spoke with a finger underneath her smiling chin while staring down at the overjoyed girl.

"S-several rewards for me?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered out cutely while both highborn women observed her fondly.

"Hm. Indeed servant." Azula stated before striding away while Elle's childish eyes glistened in excitement all the while following her every move.

Ty Lee couldn't help but grin while watching Elle peek after Azula with her eyes sparkling in innocent wonder.

The sweet girl adored Azula so much that her excitement was more due to hearing that she pleased the princess than the reward itself.

Then Azula seated herself upon her throne once more before reaching for a small box and opening it in a purposefully slow manner.

All the while Ty Lee giggled as she peered down at Elle to see that the girl had the most adorable expression on her face.

"Come here Elle." The princess announced with a snap of her fingers while reclining in her throne with her lips curling into a refined smile.

"Y-yes Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed while her big sister observed her hopping to her feet with her tea in hand before scurrying over.

"Walk slowly! You need to finish that tea." Azula barked while pointing a dominant finger at her carefree pet with her words instantly slowing Elle's gait.

"As Her Highness says. Always as my princess charming commands." The blonde-haired girl chimed with an expression of warmth in her eyes while proceeding over in a more careful manner.

"Now put down your tea. Just for a moment." The princess instructed in a micromanaging manner that had the acrobat smiling.

There was no doubt that Azula enjoyed dominating Elle…but there was also no doubt that her leader truly cared for their young friend.

"Yes princess." Elle answered as she did so before facing Azula just as she bent over in a respectful bow at the waist.

Azula smiled with a finger touching her lip while she surveyed her pet bowing before her with her hands at her sides.

And her young face gazing downward with her eyes closed as she smiled softly.

"Mhm. She's very respectful. Wouldn't you agree Ty Lee? I approve of this one." The princess spoke while leaning forward just as she patted the blushing girl's head with her right hand.

"Yes, she is Azula. I have never met anyone as courteous as Elle. She's a real sweetheart…" The brown-haired woman agreed with an expression of fondness in her cheerful eyes.

She couldn't help but giggle softly while watching Elle practically swell in pride with a proud smile after hearing Azula's words.

"I-I will never be discourteous to you Azula-sama. I endeavor to make you smile." The blonde-haired girl piped up with a sunny smile all the while puffing out her chest in an innocently prideful manner.

Azula's hand patted Elle's head once more while she gazed down at the young girl with her crimson lips twitching in a pleased manner.

"Hm. Good girl Elle. So good. I like to be pleased…and no one pleases me more than you. I will not allow it to be said that Princess's Azula's good girl goes unrewarded." Azula purred in a silken voice that was making young Elle blush madly while reaching into the mysterious box upon her desk.

"Wow Azula…I've never heard you refer to anyone as your good girl before." Ty Lee stated with a soft smile while gazing at her little sister's joyous face.

"I am Princess Azula's good girl!" Elle cheered while laughing happily under the princess's petting hand all the while Azula gazed down at her with a fond smirk on her red lips.

"That you are. This…is for your good behavior today. You brought my breakfast twenty minutes early…even when you didn't feel good." The princess remarked in a satisfied voice while holding out her hand before the girl's face with a small item wrapped in white paper.

The acrobat was astonished by the princess's declaration, it was no wonder why Azula liked Elle so much.

She went above and beyond what any servant would do just to make Azula happy…it was so sweet!

The small blonde opened her amber eyes to find herself gazing at a wrapped maple praline!

"A maple praline! I love pralines Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl squealed with her little eyes sparkling while she watched her princess set the treat down beside her tea cup.

"I know you do. I ordered an entire stock of them. For every day that you please me, you may have one praline." Azula spoke with her lips curving into a gratified smirk while she watched Elle's childish eyes zone in on the treat with an even greater eagerness to please.

"E-every day?" Elle stammered out bashfully as she twiddled her thumbs happily while all the while remaining in her courteous bow.

"Every day." The princess responded while folding her legs gracefully upon her throne all the while peering back at her pure hearted pet's sunny countenance.

"May…I have it now Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with her eyes peering at the praline just as her belly began to growl.

All the while she listened to her big sister's gentle laughter with her blush growing even greater under all of the constant attention that she was receiving.

"I suppose so. I wouldn't normally give you a praline for breakfast…but you've been good. Just…eat it slowly…I don't need you throwing up on us." Azula stated while turning to watch her handmaid gleefully reach for her snack.

"Wait! She hasn't eaten yet Azula?" The brown-haired woman repeated in a shocked voice while her friend shook her head.

"No Ty Lee. She didn't feel well enough to eat this morning. Only I ate." The princess answered with her hardened gaze observing the girl smile while unwrapping her candy.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama. I…wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Elle murmured with a radiant visage while peering at her reclining master's sighing face.

"I am aware servant. Here is your second reward…" Azula trailed off while withdrawing her hand from the box once more before setting down a large sack that loudly clanged upon hitting the tabletop.

The acrobat's eyes nearly fell out of her head as she gaped at the size of the bag of gold that the princess was offering their young friend.

Well beyond…the normal servant's pay!

It wasn't like Azula to handle a servant's pay to begin with, such a trivial task was handled by someone far below her in status.

"Um…may I ask what is in that bag Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered naively while taking a small bite of her treat with a joyful smile about her.

"Your pay. Silly girl." The princess snorted with her fist resting against her cheek while she smirked back at her stunned handmaid.

"I-I really get paid?" Elle blurted in a voice of disbelief while Azula gazed back at her with a now deadpan stare.

"Of course, you get paid girl. Servants get paid! What did you think? That you were a slave?" Azula inquired with amusement lacing her voice while she watched Elle poke at the sack with awe in her little eyes.

"Oneesan Mai told me the other day that I got paid…but I wasn't certain because I didn't hear it from you master." The blonde-haired girl spoke timidly while smiling innocently at her now taken aback master.

"You really thought that I wasn't going to pay you? You truly are a naïve little thing…" The princess sighed while lazily twirling a lock of her hair with her long fingertip.

"Yes, little sister, Mai and Azula are correct you do get paid." The brown-haired woman commented with a rising smile while gazing at the astonished girl's face.

She was wise enough to know that it would be foolish to comment on how generous Azula was being with Elle.

Doing so would put Elle at risk to lose these privileges just as fast as they began.

"W-wow all of this for me? I didn't even know that servants got paid…I thought our pay was a roof over our heads and the joy of serving you Azula-sama." Elle admitted as she held a finger to her chin with her treat in her other hand.

Ty Lee almost fell out of her chair when she heard that adorably naïve admission.

She could only hold a hand to her face sighing heavily while peering out of her fingers at Azula's wolfish grin that had now appeared on the princess's smug face.

"Hm. What an adorable little pet you are. Just too precious." Azula purred as she shifted her bottom while leaning forward to pat Elle's head with her action causing the small girl to flush sweetly.

"I-I am Azula-sama's favorite girl." The blonde-haired girl stammered from underneath the monarch's petting hand with a shy smile on her lips.

"Well Azula…at least she's happy…" The brown-haired woman trailed off while watching the princess treat the young girl just like a prized pet.

"Mhm. You are…all mine." The princess cooed while exhaling over the quivering girl's face with her lips curving into a predatory smile.

"O-ooh Azula-sama…you enrapture me with every word that you speak." Elle gushed with her hand on her cheek while Azula's palm slid down the side of her face.

Ty Lee glanced away with a blush on her own cheeks while watching from the corner of her eye a bit taken aback by Azula's rising sensual interest in the girl.

"I shall continue to enrapture you. I will continue to dominate you…here you have flowed and now you flow no more. I am never going to let you go. As I told you last night…it's far too late to run away now…" Azula whispered in a voice of absolute domination while breathing on the trembling girl's neck.

"Why…would I ever run from a life like this? P-please keep me…forevermore." The blonde-haired girl pleaded in a passionate voice while domineering golden eyes pierced her very being.

"Don't worry your little mind over leaving…because you belong to me!" The princess hissed in a powerful voice while grasping her pet by her face in a dominant hand.

"I-I belong to Princess…Azula-" Elle agreed with an adorable stutter before freezing up when she was pulled forward.

"You're damn right you do girl." Azula snarled before pulling Elle into her lap all the while Ty Lee gazed on red-faced just as she crushed her pet in yet another kiss.

The princess held the paralyzed handmaid in her arms while staring down at the gasping teenager's overjoyed little face.

All the while cupping her bruised cheek in her hands with her hot breath exhaling in Elle's awestruck face.

The timid girl began to nervously kiss her master back all the while trembling in fear of her inexperience showing in the face of such a marvelous woman.

But the regal princess didn't seem to mind that she barely knew how to kiss.

If anything, it pleased Azula greatly that Elle was hers to shape and mold.

And just as quickly as it had begun it ended with the princess releasing the young handmaid from her kiss with a smug smirk adorning her confident lips.

"Did that…make you feel better?" The princess purred once more with the gasping girl falling into her arms while she gazed down at her victoriously.

"O-oh my…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a lovesick voice while shivering in the princess's strong arms.

"That…was your third reward." Azula cooed while breathing against Elle's neck all the while stroking her face like a precious kitten.

"I-I think my brain is shutting down." Elle confessed adorably while listening to Azula chuckle arrogantly in her ear.

"A-Azula she's only thirteen! P-please don't give the poor girl a heart attack." Ty Lee spoke up from the corner of the room while gazing at her leader with stunned eyes.

"You hear that Ty Lee? My charm is so powerful that it shuts her brain down. Young girl's fall head over heels just to have the privilege of serving me breakfast." The princess boasted in a supremely haughty voice while holding her submissive pet in her lap.

"You're really letting this go to your head Azula…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with a sigh while observing the scene smiling even so.

"Hm? Are you still with us my pet? Oh, you are? I was just checking." Azula taunted while peering down at Elle's reddened face with smug golden eyes.

"D-does this m-mean that I am y-your girl?" The blonde-haired girl requested with a lovable stammer while the regal woman rolled her eyes above her.

"Aww!" Ty Lee squealed in a gush while she smiled at the two.

"I should think that would have been obvious. Since you can't see my face…I should tell you that I am rolling my eyes." The princess sighed while trailing her fingers through her young admirer's hair all the while holding her close.

"I-I am Azula-sama's…girl." Elle spoke with an overjoyed voice all the while leaning into the woman's powerful arms.

"Humph. Did you really think I would be so generous if you weren't? You are indeed…my girl." Azula purred just as she held the back of Elle's head against her breasts all the while petting her handmaid in a possessive manner.

"Azula…I am truly happy for you and Elle…but…you will take her age into consideration…won't you?" The brown-haired woman pondered only to flinch not a moment later when the princess turned to scowl in her direction whilst petting the stunned blonde's head.

"I am offended you would even ask! What sort of woman do you take me for?" The princess snapped while glaring at her childhood friend with the small girl relaxing in her lap.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ty Lee replied in a sigh when the spoiled woman huffed in offense.

"Can you believe the way my own subordinates speak of me Elle?" Azula questioned with a smooth voice while peering down at Elle's still shocked face with amused eyes.

The small blonde then blinked slowly as if her brain had only just now turned on.

"That's not true oneesan. Azula-sama is not a selfish person at all. She is very considerate." The blonde-haired girl spoke sweetly with her big sister gazing back at her with her nose scrunched up in disagreement.

"You are so cute dear…just too sweet." The brown-haired woman stated with a smile while shaking her head.

"Hm…at least someone is loyal around here. To answer your question…Ty Lee. Yes, I have factored her age into consideration." The princess remarked while staring down into her handmaid's enraptured eyes with a pleased smile.

"Well…that's good." Ty Lee responded though her voice still reflected her uncertainty.

"Listen well Elle. You are my girl. But I will not have it said that Princess Azula is without grace. Which is why we will continue to get to know one another. Are you following me so far? Good." Azula spoke smugly while Elle gazed up at her nodding in a numb spellbound trance.

"G-get to know each other." Elle repeated with a sunny smile while the regal woman nodded.

"That's right. While I would love to just shove your face between my legs…I will…wait. I know. Such is the sacrifice that I must bear." The princess announced while brushing her bangs from her eyes in a captivating manner with a conceited smile on her red lips.

"A-Azula!" The brown-haired woman cried out with a flush while sinking back in her seat.

"S-shove my face between your legs? I-is that something we'll do together Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked naively with a blush while the older girl grinned wolfishly over her shoulder.

"Such an innocent little thing. Isn't she Ty Lee?" Azula boasted with a smirk while gazing back at her sputtering friend.

"P-please go e-easy on her Azula." Ty Lee stuttered while listening to her friend chuckle in an arrogant manner while gazing down at Elle.

"Over the next few months, we will keep our relations a secret between us. Under no circumstances can my father know that we are dating." The princess stated with a sigh while the small blonde peered up at her wide eyed.

As was the acrobat who could only listen in awe.

"D-dating princess?" Elle inquired with her heart speeding up so wonderfully as she leaned into her master's soft breasts.

"Yes, Elle. Dating. You will remain as my girlfriend…until you are sixteen. Then…if all has gone well. I shall marry you." Azula explained with a gratified voice while staring down at her adorable pet with dominant golden eyes.

"M-marry me…when I am sixteen?" The blonde-haired girl spoke in a transfixed voice while a radiant smile began to spread like wildfire across her cheeks.

All the while Ty Lee silently smiled as widely as can be listening to Azula's surprisingly touching declaration.

Not only was she stunned that Azula was considering possibly marrying Elle, she was just as astonished that her friend was willing to wait over two years for the girl to become of age.

"Mhm. That's right. I won't allow it to be said that I took advantage of you. Not in that manner…anyhow." The princess commented with her confident gaze never leaving her pet's overjoyed face.

Elle sank into the princess's arms with an expression of serenity in her innocent eyes all the while staring up at the powerful woman's entrancing gaze.

"In private over these next two years we will date one another…but in public you shall continue to serve me as my handmaid. I am royalty after all. And it seems only fitting that you do." Azula declared with smugness lacing her voice while running her fingers through her admirer's hair.

The young girl could only nod in a spellbound manner finding that she was at a loss for words.

"I can already tell that you'll be a demanding girlfriend Azula. I am not sure if I should be happy for her or pity her." Ty lee sighed yet she couldn't help but smile all the while at the two girls seated together.

"Your training has only just begun…Elle. I hope you can handle pleasing me." Azula whispered in Elle's quivering ear with a look of hunger in her callous eyes.

"I…can handle anything to be yours…Azula-sama. Y-you are my princess charming." Elle murmured with a bright smile while a joyful tear streamed down her cheek.

"I'll settle for happy." The brown-haired woman stated with a tear of her own sliding down her face.

"I confide that I find such a title pleasing…but I do not approve of your tears. If you shed another tear…I will punish you!" The princess barked with her eyes narrowing in a terrifying glare while the blonde nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

"Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off while she sweatdropped with a finger wiping at her eye.

"Y-yes Azula-sama…as you say. Always as Her Highness commands." The blonde-haired girl agreed while the princess smiled once more while reaching for her tea cup.

"Finish your tea. It is getting cold." Azula commanded in her usual rigid voice while Elle accepted the cup with shaky hands.

"Yes." Elle spoke with a sunny countenance while sipping at the tea with peaceful amber eyes gazing ahead.

"If you are feeling well enough to make the walk after that…I want you to go to your chamber. Your new chamber…I made…a few changes to your arrangements. Fret not…all of your personal belongings are as is. If you find the changes satisfactory…let me know. If there is anything else that you need…let me know…as well." The princess purred while brushing her fingers through the girl's hair once again.

"Wakarimashita …Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered while laughing sweetly with her spirits now returning in full.

She still felt shaky and her head still hurt…but Azula-sama was somehow making her feel as if that didn't matter.

"Hm. Now that…is what I like to see. I prefer you…smiling." Azula confessed while staring down at Elle's serene face with a trace of affection in her eyes.

"T-thank you…for all of this Azula-sama. I promise you…that I will be the best girl for you that I can be. I am your good girl." Elle declared joyfully while still giggling as she leaned into the woman's alluring touch.

"Mhm. I can see that. One can only hope for your sake that you're feeling better by tonight…because I'll be putting your devotion to the test." The princess announced with a wolfish grin on her crimson lips while she pressed her face into the back of the gasping girl's head.

"T-to the test Azula? H-haven't you tested poor Elle enough?" The brown-haired woman inquired in a nervous voice while her friend chuckled smugly.

"Not in the least." Azula stated while exhaling into Elle's quivering neck with a dominant smirk on her sophisticated lips.

"W-what is my test tonight? How…will I please you master?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a lovesick voice while shuddering pleasantly at the sensation of warm air tickling her neck.

"You were scheduled to wash my feet at one…I've rescheduled you for six on the dot. Tonight… I will be training you. You'll learn all about how you'll be washing my feet from now on…" Azula remarked in a sadistic voice while never even paying Ty Lee's scolding stare any mind.

"T-that doesn't sound very romantic Azula. I pity the girl once more." Ty lee sighed while her spoiled friend waved off her words.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. Her Highness's feet must be washed!" Elle chirped with a worshipful smile about her that had Azula smirking even more by the minute.

The acrobat just cringed while musing that Elle doesn't seem to understand that Azula will continue to push work onto her just because she knows that the girl enjoys pleasing her.

"Hm. Such a good pet. I am very peculiar about the process…make sure that you get between the toes. I would be displeased if you didn't…" The princess purred with a malicious smile while still breathing into her pet's neck.

The sound of the acrobat coughing nervously once more filled the air.

"Get between the toes Azula? Your idea of romance is an odd one to say the least." The brown-haired woman remarked with another sigh.

That was when Elle took both women aback by setting her empty tea cup aside.

And then slipping her hand into her robes to withdraw her little diary complete with a small pen attached to the binding.

All the while Azula now gazed over Elle's shoulder only to find herself blinking in surprise when the small girl began to record a notation all the while chewing on her lip.

"Get…between Her Highness's toes." The blonde-haired girl mumbled thoughtfully while the princess glanced down at her with a grand smile of approval on her crimson lips.

"Good girl…so good. After my feet are washed…you can spend the next hour massaging my feet. As my girlfriend…I expect daily massages." Azula ordered while flipping her bangs from her eyes in an ever-pompous manner.

The more Ty Lee heard the more she flinched in renewed sympathy for the sweet girl.

"A good girlfriend…gives Azula-sama a massage every…day." Elle spoke in a soft voice while writing with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Oh…and do be certain that you bring me a proper bowl of cherries. I need something to snack on while you're busy with my feet. And there had best be no cherry pits!" The princess bellowed with her eyes narrowing playfully while delighting in her handmaid's lovable habit of recording her orders.

"A-Azula this is beginning to sound like slavery." Ty Lee stammered with her eyes widening in worry for her adoptive sister.

"Always…bring Azula-sama cherries before servicing Her Highness's feet…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off dutifully while smiling with her master peering over her shoulder.

"And…if you are a good girl…perhaps I'll even feed you cherries while you're down there." Azula sighed in a purposefully teasing voice while she smirked down at the blushing girl.

"How generous of you." The brown-haired woman snorted with her arms folded in slight disapproval.

"Yes Azula-sama. I will be a good girl for you." Elle agreed with a sunny voice before taking a bite out of her praline while Azula smiled in recognition of her good behavior.

"Of that I have no doubt my pet. And if you are really, really good. Perhaps…you can massage another part of my body afterward?" The princess suggested with a lazy demeanor about her while enjoying how the girl leaned into her chest.

"I-I would be honored to serve any part of your body Azula-sama. You have but to speak and I will follow the order through…no matter what…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a giggle as she sunk into the monarch sighing dreamily all the while.

"Perhaps…you could massage my backside? I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? How would you enjoy that view?" Azula taunted with a seductive smirk all the while clutching Elle into her breasts with a domineering gleam in her eyes.

"A-Azula! W-wait awhile before she starts playing with your ass!" Ty Lee cried out in a comically protective voice while Elle gazed on smiling brightly.

"If that is your wish master…I won't protest such a lovely task…" Elle agreed while swooning with a hand on her cheek.

"Marvelous. Just splendid. I look forward to our time together later." The princess spoke with a slightly softened voice while playing with her favorite servant's hair.

"As do I…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while chewing on her treat once more with a truly relaxed countenance.

"Tell me though…are you feeling better now?" Azula questioned in a truly attentive voice with her playfulness giving way to concern.

"Much better…my head still hurts though…" Elle answered honestly while Azula gazed down at her with her lips frowning into a thin line.

"I will have you seen only by the best of the best. Worry not…if there is something wrong…I will mend it…" The princess assured with her palm brushing against the smaller girl's cheek.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off timidly while leaning into the regal woman's shoulder.

"As I told you the other night…you are in capable hands." Azula sighed in a protective voice all the while scowling over her pet's mysterious health issues.

"…Azula-sama…my protector…" Elle whispered with a serene smile on her bashful lips while the princess hummed in agreement.

Ty Lee sat in the corner unable to resist the urge to smile while watching Azula and Elle bond. She could tell that they would be an odd couple…but cute all the same.

"There is no one more capable than me…for such a task. You belong to Princess Azula now. It is that simple." The princess purred with a strong hand stroking the small girl's cheek.

The small blonde hid in her shoulder while she mused that it couldn't hurt to hold her pet just this once.

She was hers now…

Her girl.

**AN:**

**I just wanted to say that Azula's decision, excluding the fact Elle is lowborn, was not too uncommon in times of royalty and nobility. **

**It was quite common for people in their thirties, forties, fifties and even sixties and above to take an interest in someone underage and wait for them to reach the legal age before doing anything sexual.**

**Nowadays a twenty year old could get in legal trouble for pursuing a thirteen year old. However, in the Fire Nation, where Azula is the heir apparent to the throne. That's a whole different story.**

**So with that being said, I really don't think there is anything weird about Azula, announcing her intent to date Elle (in a mostly non-sexual fashion) until she reaches sixteen. **


	15. Cherries and Foot Rubs

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Cherries and Foot Rubs – Chapter Fifteen_

Elle stood in her new chamber that was situated just a short distance from her old one.

It was bigger, and that was not all.

Her simple cot was gone and in its place was a very lovely designer bed!

Her emotional eyes flickered about while turning to her new desk complete with a comfortable chair.

She now had a closet, which she was opening at this very moment with a look of astonishment in her amber eyes.

It was completely lined with only the finest of robes and countless blouses, and lovely dresses!

A lounge chair even sat in the corner of her room with her shopping bags and backpack resting neatly on the floor beside it.

And finally, there was even an artwork station.

Complete with a painting stand and a wide assortment of arts and crafts.

And resting upon the art stand was a lone sheet of paper with the princess's royal seal.

And at the bottom of the page the princess had even signed her name in elegant Chinese print.

_Princess Azula._

A single tear of joy now streamed down her cheek as she stood gazing down at the royal woman's signature.

It was clear that her princess now knew about her hobby painting her royal image.

But she didn't care.

Because she was Azula-sama's girl now.

"She…likes me…Azula-sama…truly likes me." The blonde-haired girl murmured before falling onto her new bed with an overjoyed smile.

She has never been this happy!

Never, not even close.

Many hours later.

Elle walked with a large bowl of cherries in hand now wearing fine red robes along with her golden bow around her neckline.

She strode before coming to a stop before her princess's personal royal spa.

She timidly rapped on the door before she heard the woman's loud, yet silken voice as she called out to her.

"Come in Elle." Azula called out from where she sat in a large throne with her palms folded in her lap.

Her controlling eyes watched as the girl opened the spa door all the while glancing at her clock in approval.

Twenty minutes early.

"Such a punctual girl. Oh, don't be so timid. It's not like I am going to eat you." The princess taunted with her hair hanging freely behind her as she watched the red-faced teenager meekly step in.

The small blonde peered at the woman seated in her throne wearing elegant red robes with a golden trim, with a red sash wrapped around her lovely waistline.

And her dark hair flowing freely with a glistening gleam making it clear just how well cared for the princess's hair truly was.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. As you say…always as Her Highness orders." Elle answered bashfully while padding closer with Azula all the while observing her sighing.

"So…how do you like your new arrangements?" Azula pondered while glancing down at Elle with pleased eyes when the girl dropped into a bow before her bare feet.

The bowl of cherries was placed directly before her hand while she reached down with a smile before popping one in her mouth.

'This girl is just the best pet.' The princess thought while smiling down at her adorable handmaid when the girl leaned down to hug her knee.

"I-it is more than I deserve. T-thank you Azula-sama. I-I appreciate everything you do for me. I-I've never been this happy. Not o-once in my life." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a moved voice with the older woman staring down at her taken aback by her sudden show of emotion.

Azula swallowed the cherry with her lips pursed into a thin line before planting her palm in Elle's soft blonde hair.

She felt the girl fall face first into her thighs while sighing once more as she began to pet her in a rare show of compassion.

All the while listening to little whines from below.

"You've been abused a great deal. Haven't you servant?" The princess questioned in a stern voice while patting her handmaid's head just as she gazed down at her with dominant eyes.

"Y-yes princess. I-I have." Elle cried softly while Azula glanced down at her scowling with disapproval in her cold eyes.

"I am not going to abuse you. That time of your life is over now. You belong to me…now." Azula spoke while peering down at her pet with callous golden eyes all the while patting the sniffling girl's head.

"I-I belong to Master Azula now." The blonde-haired girl agreed while peering up at the woman's stony countenance with emotive little eyes.

"That you do…pet. There, there." The princess cooed while consuming another cherry with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her submissive girl's hair.

"Master Azula is home." Elle stated with a rising smile while peering up at the woman when her long fingers wiped her eyes.

"I am. Now no more tears. Be a good girl for me." Azula purred while staring down at her servant just as she reached into her bowl before lowering a cherry over Elle's blushing face.

"I-I am Princess Azula's good girl." The blonde-haired girl cheered with a sunny smile just as she opened her mouth to accept her treat.

Then she blushed an even deeper shade of red when the woman's palm pushed her face into her thigh patting her head all the while.

"You're a good pet. I'll take care of you." The princess sighed while gazing down at her sensitive pet with a stern stare that hid her fondness for the small girl.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle spoke cheerily while laughing happily as she began to nuzzle Azula's thigh in a submissive manner.

"Hm. You are a sensitive little dear. But I feel as if we'll make a good fit for each other. You'd be lost without my strength." Azula commented while swallowing another cherry with a content sigh.

"That's so. I need your guidance master." The blonde-haired girl chimed while propping her head up on a shapely thigh with her eyes peering up at the towering woman's strict face.

"Oh, very well. I shall guide you Elle. Go fill my wash bowl, would you? Place it down when you are done and then kneel right here." The princess commanded while pointing at her feet with her domineering eyes peering down at the blushing handmaid's rapidly nodding face.

"Yes Azula-sama. I will do so right away!" Elle exclaimed as she arose before giving the seated woman a bow at the waist.

Azula glanced back at Elle with a smile of fondness on her red lips just as she watched the small girl scamper over to fulfill her order.

"You are an exceedingly well-mannered girl. The other servants around here could stand to learn a thing or to from you. Some of them don't even know how to bow properly." The princess complained while chewing on another cherry as she observed her favorite servant filling the wash bowl.

"It is kind of you to say so Azula-sama! But as you saw at the club last night a lot of people don't like me. Many people seem to think me mentally stunted because I smile so often. But that's alright! But I have you and my oneesans now." The blonde-haired girl chirped with her back to her frowning master's displeased visage.

It angered Azula greatly knowing that her future betrothed was so widely mocked.

And it irked her just as much that Elle was okay with such treatment.

"I will not permit whispering of my girl. In the palace…or otherwise. If I hear of any such talk…I will remedy it." Azula responded with her lips pursed in a tight scowl while Elle's face heated up as she knelt with water spilling into the bowl.

"A-Azula-sama's… g-girl." Elle stuttered out adorably with Azula peering over at her with her lovely lips curving upward.

Just a bit.

"Mhm. That's right. And don't you dare forget it girl." The princess spoke in a domineering voice while swallowing another cherry.

"H-how could I…Your highness?" The blonde-haired girl murmured with a genuine smile while staring into the flowing water.

"You truly delight in being mine…" Azula trailed off in a thoughtful tone while gazing at her pet with a stern golden gaze.

"I-it is so Azula-sama. You are…the princess I have always dreamed off. My princess right…" Elle announced sweetly with her words incurring a curious stare from the regal woman.

"Princess right? I like the sound of that." The princess commented in a supremely haughty voice while gulping down yet another cherry.

"D-does Her Highness know that I have painted her visage?" The blonde-haired girl requested shyly while swallowing nervously under the woman's prying gaze.

"I do." Azula answered with a sigh while feeling a sliver of remorse for accidently glimpsing at the tribute before it was completed.

"Oh. W-when did you see my art book?" Elle pondered with her heart racing rapidly as she stared down into the wash bowl.

"On your first morning here. I went to see if you were awake…I had planned to ask if you wanted to walk with me. I found you snoring…sprawled out like a little tiger monkey with your precious book on top of you…" The princess responded while popping another cherry in her mouth before consuming it with a smile.

"D-did Her Highness approve of her likeness?" The blonde-haired girl stammered while turning off the water when she heard a regal snort behind her.

"Is that a genuine question? Silly girl. Your skill is impeccable. Your work is fit to be on the walls of the palace." Azula declared with her callous eyes lingering on the back of her handmaid's head.

"R-really Azula-sama? I-it was that good?" Elle asked while turning with an adorably sunny smile on her young face.

"It was. When I become Fire Lord, I demand that you paint many works in my likeness. I will hang each one on the walls of my throne room." The princess explained with an unyielding stare of dominance that had her pet blushing wildly.

"Y-you honor me Azula-sama. But if that is your desire...then it will be done." The blonde-haired girl assured while smiling over her shoulder at the authoritative woman.

"Good. I am glad that you see things my way. Now come here servant." Azula commanded while snapping her fingers loudly with a spoiled demeanor about her.

"Yes princess. At once." Elle agreed meekly while she began to carry the bowl over all the while listening to the loud snapping of the woman's fingers.

"Bow. Right there!" The princess barked in a tone of absolute dominance while staring down at her quivering pet with smug golden eyes.

"Y-yes master. I will always bow before you and you alone." The blonde-haired girl squeaked while setting the bowl down before dropping down into a low bow on all fours.

She blushed with a warmth spreading across her cheeks when she found herself gazing face to face with the princess's bare feet.

The princess began to wiggle her toes while she observed just a light sheen of sweat on the woman's immaculate feet.

"Good pet." Azula purred in a silken voice while raising her foot in the air as she patted the flushing girl's head with her right foot.

Elle swallowed with her heart racing when the woman lightly stepped on her head in a dominant yet gentle manner.

"O-oh Master Azula." Elle stuttered while Azula peered down at her chewing on another cherry.

"Hm. You like that?" The princess cooed while pressing her bare toes into her submissive girl's blonde hair.

"Y-yes I-I do. I-I like it when you t-tell me what to do." The blonde-haired girl stammered while she listened to the towering woman gulp down her cherry.

"Oh, I know that. I was asking if you liked it when I dominated you with my feet." Azula remarked with absolute smugness while staring down at her precious servant with fond golden eyes.

"T-that as well Azula-sama." Elle murmured with heated cheeks when the foot slid down in her line of vision before resting atop her face.

"Hm. You like my feet. You're adorable Elle…do you know that?" The princess commented with her stern eyes peering down at the small blonde beneath her foot.

"Y-you and my oneesans keep saying that." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a muffled voice that amused the woman seated above her.

"We keep saying that…because you are." Azula snorted before removing her foot from the girl's head and setting it back on the floor.

Ordinarily she wouldn't plant her foot on her new girlfriend's head if it was unwashed…but she planned on bathing with the girl afterward anyhow.

The foot bath…was just a way to precursor to getting naked with her little admirer.

And…it was also an excuse to order the girl to massage her feet.

She's always enjoyed having her feet tended to.

"T-that means so much to me Azula-sama. Knowing that you find me…adorable." Elle stated with a shy smile before grasping at Azula's left foot while holding it carefully over the water.

"You truly are a naïve little thing. How could you not know that you are beautiful? Really…I should think that it should be obvious." The princess scoffed while folding her palms in her lap while the small girl began to scrub her foot down.

"I…am too short…my breasts are growing slowly…and my hips are small too…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a voice of low-self esteem that Azula decided she did not approve of.

"Look up at me…Elle." Azula commanded with a stern countenance while snapping her fingers just as the petite girl peered up at her with hopeful amber eyes.

"A-am I…really beautiful Azula-sama?" Elle pondered with a twinge of pink to her cheeks while gazing up at Azula with the woman rolling her eyes in response.

"Very much so. You are still a growing girl…you are only thirteen. By sixteen…you'll fill in." The princess assured with a hand on her chin while staring down at her handmaid feeling strangely displeased by her low self-worth.

"What about my…height…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a voice that desperately sought the princess's guidance.

It was a trait that Azula has come to enjoy.

Having this lovely young girl look to her to answer each and every little curiosity that crosses her young mind.

"You'll likely always be petite. But that isn't a bad thing." Azula explained while waving her hand before her sighing all the while.

"It…isn't?" Elle questioned with a blush on her cheeks while submerging her protector's foot in the wash bowl.

"No. I like you just as you are. I prefer petite girl's anyhow." The princess spoke with a stare of dominance while leaning down to pat her innocent admirer's head.

"I-I like tall girl's…" The blonde-haired girl admitted bashfully while staring up at Azula's smirking lips.

"Splendid! I have always been a tall woman myself. I trust that I am tall enough for you?" Azula purred with a supremely confident demeanor while peering down at the small girl so lovingly scrubbing her foot.

"Oh, very much so Azula-sama…I confide that I enjoy gazing up at you." Elle answered with a sunny smile while glancing up at Azula's pleased visage with a look of adoration in her young eyes.

"Really? This is good. Considering that I will always be taller than you. See we're a good mix. I like small girl's and you like tall girl's…" The princess trailed off in a contemplative tone while smiling down at the younger girl in a refined manner.

"It would seem so Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a cheerful giggle while Azula petted her head once more.

"Let's see what else is there? It goes without saying that I like submissive girls. And I know by now that you crave my dominance. Once more…it seems as if we're ideal for each other!" Azula remarked with her golden eyes staring down at Elle beaming up at her while scrubbing the underside of her sole.

"I am so overjoyed to hear you say that. I-I feel as if I fell for you the moment, I laid eyes upon you." Elle confessed with her eyes gazing down at the damp foot with Azula wiggling her toes in a seductive manner.

"At first sight huh? Well I suppose that makes sense. I am flawless after all…" The princess replied before reclining in her throne with her hands in her lap.

"T-this loyal servant thinks so as well. M-may I ask your age Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered with her master gazing down at her before popping a cherry in her mouth.

"I am twenty years old." Azula sighed in a prideful voice only for her lips to purse into a thin line when her handmaid peered down at her feet once more.

"Am…I too young princess?" Elle pondered while listening to Azula gulp down yet another cherry.

"No. You are not. I prefer younger girl's as well. Relax…I like you." The princess cooed while peering down at her lovely pet with a trace of affection in her cold stare.

"O-oh Azula-sama your approval is all that I need in this life…I am so glad that I am not too young!" The blonde-haired girl cried with sweet laughter following her words all the while staring up at the princess glancing down at her with a sliver of fondness.

"Hm. You are the sweetest servant that I have ever had. I see that I will have to keep a close eye over you…" Azula sighed with her fingers twirling her dark hair before reaching into the bowl for another cherry.

"A-am…I really Her Highness's sweetest?" Elle requested with joy so great in her little eyes while Azula sat gazing down at her with her elegant eyes rolling all the while.

"I am not even going to answer that. You'll just have to decipher the rolling of my eyes. Eat." The princess spoke haughtily just before thrusting the cherry before her young handmaid's beaming face.

While doing so she savored the sensation of the teenager's tender palms diligently scrubbing her foot with a desire to please that no other servant could match.

"I find Her Highness's rule quite satisfactory!" The blonde-haired girl chirped before happily accepting her reward while the princess watched her swallow it with a refined smile.

"As I knew you would. My rule is a divine right. While we're on the subject of age…you turn fourteen in two and a half months. Is that right?" Azula commented with her brows furrowing in a thoughtful manner while lowering another fruit before Elle's waiting mouth.

"Mhm! My birthday is on July 11th!" Elle answered cheerfully while chewing her treat while Azula glanced down at her with amusement in her stern eyes.

"July? That is the name of a month I presume? We'll have to translate that over to our calendar. I need to be certain that I have the correct date." The princess announced with her golden gaze peering down at her loyal pet while the girl beamed up at her with innocent eyes while she knelt before her foot.

"July is a month yes. Y-you wish to record my birthday Your Highness?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with excitement lining her voice while she smiled peering down at the woman's wiggling toes.

"Of course! I will not have it said that Princess Azula doesn't know her own girl's birthday." Azula responded while staring down at Elle's adorable face with an imposing stare all the while wiggling her toes before the blushing girl's eyes in a teasing manner.

"T-thank you for…for thinking of me Azula-sama." Elle mumbled with her heart beating at an abnormal rate just as the flawless foot was thrust before her reddened face.

"As I said…you're an adorable little thing. Hm. Kiss my foot pet." The princess purred with a wolfish grin now adorning her lips while hanging her damp foot before the quivering teenager's face.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. I-I am your good girl." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a bow while leaning upward to kiss the center of the princess's hovering foot.

Toes began to wiggle once more before curling over her blushing face just as the regal woman began to use her face as a footrest once more.

"I know you are. Hm. Do you enjoy that?" Azula pondered as she peered down at Elle while chewing on a cherry with her toes wiggling over the small girl's eyes.

"I-it is so. I-I don't know why but I like it." Elle admitted with a gulp as she remained prostrated with Azula's foot pressing into her eyes.

"Interesting…you truly do enjoy all aspects of my dominance. It would seem that despite your naivety regarding sexual pastimes that you have an inherent interest in dominant women. Is that right?" The princess remarked while swallowing another cherry all the while staring down at her pet's small face beneath her damp foot.

"Y-yes princess. I-I like assertive girls." The blonde-haired girl stammered while Azula glanced down at her with a pleased smile before grasping at her face with her curling toes.

"Marvelous! You will find no woman more assertive than me. I believe that I am the ideal woman for you. Kiss it, again would you?" Azula commanded with her hand waving lazily while biting down on another cherry smiling even wider when she felt little lips kiss the underside of her toes.

"O-oh Azula-sama…I like your feet." Elle confessed with a timid voice while Azula smirked just as she slowly slid her foot off the girl's face in a purposefully seductive manner.

"I can tell. You don't have to worry anymore Elle. I'll look after you from now on. You're my good girl." The princess cooed while staring down at the petite girl kneeling before her with a flicker of fondness in her strict eyes.

"I will not worry! I will trust in my protector!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a joyful voice while the regal woman peered down at her sighing.

"Yes, Elle…your protector." Azula stated with her fingers twirling through her dark-hair with her cold eyes watching Elle move to her other foot.

She was coming to find herself enjoying how Elle looked to her for guidance on all matters in life.

It was…strangely rewarding.

"I am safe with Azula-sama…and my oneesans. This is my family." Elle declared with heartwarming emotion in her voice while Azula gazed down at her with marginally taken aback golden eyes.

There was a brief moment of pause while the princess seemed to mull over the girl's gentle hearted words.

"Oh, very well Elle…we will be your family if that is what you wish." The princess sighed while glancing off to the side before turning back to her young admirer when she reached up to grasp her hand.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke tenderly while the princess stared at her through the corner of her vision.

"Hm…I confide that I look forward to introducing you to Zuzu." Azula commented with a refined smirk gracing her crimson lips.

"I look forward to meeting your brother Azula-sama! Now I'll have a oniisan in addition to my oneesans!" Elle cheered with childish delight while Azula chewed on yet another cherry.

"I wouldn't get too excited about Zuko. He is a traitor to the Fire Nation. He has since joined forces with the Avatar…and as such he is the enemy." The princess explained while the young girl gazed up with a concerned amber eye.

She knew that her father will never see eye to eye on the matter of Elle.

But as far as she was concerned once she is Fire Lord she can do as she pleases.

She would have never thought the day would come when she would see marital value in a peasant girl.

After all of her failed efforts to find a suitable suitor it would be foolish to just toss such a lovely girl aside.

"I am sorry Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a more solemn voice while the princess peered down at her with her brows furrowing in a questioning manner.

"For what?" Azula pondered with her callous eyes gazing down at Elle at work on her foot with puzzlement in her gaze.

"Because you have to fight your own brother." Elle muttered with her young eyes gazing over the lovely foot while she dunked it in the warm water.

"Oh yes it's quite difficult for me. But I will just have to work through it…such is the burden that I must bear." The princess spoke with a dramatic sigh while chewing on another cherry in contentment with her handmaid rubbing her foot.

"You're so strong princess. I just know I'll be safe with you." The blonde-haired girl stated with a returning smile while the regal woman huffed haughtily.

"I am the strongest there is girl! You had best remember that." Azula barked while pointing a smug finger down at Elle while the girl nodded in a manner that pleased her.

"I-I shall never forget the strength of my princess charming! This loyal servant has ingrained it to memory." Elle chirped with a sunny smile while Azula's lips curved into a satisfied smile.

"Such a good girl…" The princess cooed with her backside sliding forward as she glanced down at her blushing pet so dutifully washing her foot.

"A-Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in her usual endearing way that the princess had come to enjoy.

"Yes? What's going through that little mind of yours?" Azula purred just as she reached downward to brush her handmaid's hair from her amber eyes.

"I-I wrote you another…poem." Elle admitted with a nervous gulp as she averted her eyes from the regal woman's now surprised gaze in favor of continuing her labor.

Once more the princess found herself staring down at the young girl with her eyes expressing her brief surprise.

She was quick to recover though.

Azula leaned down over Elle with a charming smile on her crimson lips just as she continued to stroke her little admirer's hair.

"Another one hm? But you just gave me both a poem and a flower yesterday." The princess spoke in a silken tone just as she fiddled with her pet's hair while her young handmaid quivered so cutely.

"M-my princess is the keeper of my heart. Therefore, I will always write for you Azula-sama…once or twice will never be enough." The blonde-haired girl insisted while running the wash cloth over her princess's foot with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"My…. you are just precious. So…where is my poem?" Azula drawled in a seductive manner while staring down at Elle with her face propped up within the palm of her left hand.

"I-in my pocket princess." Elle answered meekly while shivering when she felt warm air sweep over her neck.

"In that case…I would like to hear you read my poem now." The princess remarked while sweeping her bangs from her eyes in a deliberately alluring manner.

"B-but what about my current task?" The blonde-haired girl blurted out with heated cheeks while she listened to the woman seated above her chuckle softly.

"So well behaved…. you may pause the washing of my feet. Briefly." Azula commented with her lips in a conceited smirk while she placing her palms in her lap.

"Yes Azula-sama! Your girl obeys." Elle cheered while sitting up with a smile as she began to dig into her pocket with wet fingers.

"Mhm…believe me I've noticed. I truly feel as if we're a prime fit for one another!" The princess exclaimed while lazily popping another cherry in her mouth with her eyes peering down at her pet in smug gratification.

"T-those words warm my heart as if they were your flames themselves. This is for you Azula-sama. It is called L-like the S-shining Sun.." The blonde-haired girl stammered with a flush as she held the poem in her shaky fingers while the royal woman sat in a moved silence.

The mighty princess said nothing in reply.

It was all she could do to gaze down at her servant with a rare spark of emotion now flashing in her cold golden eyes.

While her stern visage soon gave way to astonishment when the young girl's voice flowered into her ears once more.

"S-she's like the shining sun. Under her brilliant gaze I find myself unable to run. She burns bright just like a s-shimmering star. _Under her burning rays her warmth is felt no matter how far." Elle read in a soft voice with an infatuated smile on her cheeks._

_Azula could only gaze down with her golden gaze widening while she tried to resist the tiny blush that was now growing upon her regal cheeks._

_She was so enthralled by her young servant's most recent tribute that she hadn't even realized that she had already swallowed her cherry._

_"S-she protects me with her radiant flame. Under her guidance there is no need for shame. S-she rises and sets over me. Under her rule I am truly free. She…she is my most trusted friend. Under her watch…I will stay until the very end." The blonde-haired girl concluded in a bashful voice while she held a dainty hand against her cheek. _

_While the princess was so taken aback by the touching poem that she had been rendered speechless. _

_Then Azula turned her stunned golden gaze down to her skittish handmaid as she observed the girl with a fond eye._

_Only to notice that her serving girl was twiddling her thumbs with her little worried amber eyes peering over at the wall of the royal spa. _

_"_D-do…d-do you like it Azula-sama?" Elle pondered with baited breath while her heart began to beat like a rollercoaster.

Until at long last she heard her princess clear her throat in a sophisticated manner.

"Elle." Azula called out while gazing down at her small pet with her lips now in a pleased smile.

While she continued to stare down at the girl with boundless approval in her hardened golden eyes.

"Y-yes p-princess?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a stutter as she gulped while she watched her master bend over through the corner of her eye.

"It was impeccably written. Your poetry…is truly something to be praised." The princess announced with her stern eyes peering down at her handmaid just as she set her palm in the girl's soft hair.

"R-really Azula-sama? You think my poetry is that…good?" Elle replied with her youthful cheeks overtaking a shade of crimson.

"Of course, I do! Silly girl. When I become Fire Lord, I shall see that your works receive the recognition that they deserve." Azula declared while patting Elle's head all the while allowing the small girl to fall face first into her thighs.

"Your recognition is all that I need in this life…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off sweetly while beaming under the princess's petting hand all the while burrowing into her curvaceous thigh.

"Hm. Well you'll receive no shortage of that. I shall rise and set above you for all of your days." The princess sighed with her fingers tenderly dancing through her young pet's hair while gulping down yet another cherry.

This was…just the best.

There were no words for how content she was right now.

Just none.

"G-good. I wouldn't be happy if you didn't." Elle murmured with her face buried in the princess's soft thigh all the while enjoying how she petted her with such care.

"Try not to fret so much…my pet. I am keeping you…I wouldn't cast aside such a good pet." Azula assured in a dominant voice while staring down at Elle all the while dropping another cherry in her mouth.

"O-oh Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl whined out in a muffled voice while listening to the pleasant sound of Azula gulping down her most recent cherry with her palm resting upon her head.

"Do you like that? When I pet you in my lap?" The princess inquired with her strict eyes peering down at the small girl clinging to her thigh once more.

"I-I do. I enjoy it when you pet me Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off in a needy voice while whining as she began to nudge Azula's thigh as if asking for more.

"Hm. You enjoy soft domination. I am not usually one for tenderness…but in your case I will make an exception." Azula commented just as she dropped another cherry in her mouth.

While she stared down at the girl in amusement as her servant continued to mewl for her attentions.

"I-I am Azula-sama's girl." The blonde-haired girl mewled with her hands grasping at the voluptuous thigh before her with a serene look in her eyes.

"Mhm. I have indeed decreed it so…open your mouth." The princess commanded just when her fingers dropped before the small girl's face with her little eyes peering upward.

The regal woman was dangling a cherry before her blushing face and she soon found her mouth opening upon command.

"Yes princess!" Elle chirped happily just as she began to chew the cherry with a radiant smile about her.

"Do you enjoy it when I feed you?" Azula pondered with her face resting in her other hand while smirking down at Elle's adorable face.

"I confess that I do!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed sweetly with her cheeks as red as a tomato while staring up at Azula's elegant countenance.

"Then I shall continue to do so. Now…get back to work! My feet must be absolutely spotless!" The princess barked as she snaped her fingers in a supremely haughty manner.

While she delighted in how her admirer sat up in a trained panic.

"Y-yes Azula-sama! R-right away!" Elle stammered just as she sunk into yet another bow as she grasped at Azula's lovely foot.

While her amber eyes admired its smooth surface.

"Oh, and do be certain that you get between the toes. I simply will not stand poor foot hygiene!" Azula announced with her toes wiggling before Elle's face all the while the girl gulped in understanding.

"I will princess! I promise! Between the toes!" The blonde-haired girl cried out innocently as she began to wash the princess's long foot with a blush decorating her cheeks.

"Good girl." The princess purred before raising her one clean foot while she lightly patted the girl's head with her heel.

"I-I do my best Azula-sama. I hope you know that…" Elle trailed off in an emotional voice never bothered by the foot resting in her hair.

"I do Elle. I assure you that I do. You scrub so well…many of the servants don't even know how to properly wash my feet…" Azula complained with yet another heavy sigh while reclining in her plush throne.

"If Her Highness wishes…I would be happy to take up the task on a daily basis." The blonde-haired girl remarked in a naïve voice with her hands diligently running the cloth between her master's toes.

While the other foot remained propped up upon her hair.

Unbeknownst to the young girl the princess now sat above her with her regal lips curving into a beyond satisfied smile.

"Oh, very well dear. If you insist, I suppose I could fit it into your daily work schedule." The princess spoke with a smile while popping another cherry into her waiting lips all the while chewing on it in contentment.

"I will not let you down Azula-sama! I will ensure that your feet are sparkling each and every day!" Elle chimed with a bright smile while the foot upon her head retreated back to its rightful place beside the other.

"That's my girl. The only one worth keeping around." Azula stated with a regal smirk while gazing down at her small admirer happily continuing her labor.

About an hour later the princess sat surveying her feet with approval in her callous eyes before her gaze flickered down to the young blonde prostrated at the foot of her throne.

"How…did I do princess?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a nervous voice while Azula glanced down at her with her signature imposing stare that made all but her cower in fear.

"Passable…it will suffice." The princess replied in a taunting voice just as she stared down at her little handmaid all the while savoring how the adorable girl gazed up with panicked amber eyes.

"J-just passable? Is…there something I did wrong? W-would you like me to repeat it Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a fretful voice with her hands now tugging on the amused princess's robes while the woman glanced down with an entertained gaze.

"Repeat it? You would repeat it if I stated that I was displeased?" Azula responded with her regal lips once more forming a delighted smile.

What a splendid little find this lovely girl is!

"I don't understand why you are asking master…I am your most loyal servant. There is nothing that I would not do for you. I would do it ten times over if that was what it took to please you! I will redo it for your princess!" The blonde-haired girl explained in a hurried manner before leaning down to grasp a foot only to blink in confusion when it slid out of reach.

Then a palm landed on her shoulder which prompted her to gaze up at the princess's strict visage just when the older girl stared down at her sighing under her breath.

"While it pleases me that you are so enthusiastic about repeating it ten times over…there is no need to do so Elle. I was just teasing you. You did very well." The princess announced with her backside sliding forward while she peered down at her now overjoyed pet.

"I-I did?" Elle asked in a hopeful voice just as a bright smile broke out on her lips when a strong palm patted her head once more.

"Yes, you did a fine job…as you do with all of your work." Azula spoke while patting Elle's head with her cold eyes gazing down at the blushing teenager.

Then a puzzling cry of joy emanated throughout the spa while the princess still gazed down at the small blonde with a sliver of fondness in her stare.

"I am so relieved Azula-sama! I was worried that I had displeased you!" The blonde-haired girl chirped happily just as she began to laugh warmly all the while grasping at the woman's knee as if begging for a hug.

"Hm. I am not concerned with you displeasing me. You are a good girl." The princess purred in a silken voice with her palm resting in the petite girl's hair all while her handmaid hugged her knee.

"Yay! I have pleased my princess! This is a moment to be proud of!" Elle cheered with childish glee while thrusting her fist above her.

Azula found that she couldn't resist the fond smirk that crept unto her lips upon hearing those joyful words.

"You have indeed pleased me. But don't you relax just yet…there is more work to be done." The princess remarked in a smug voice while peering down at her small admirer's joyful countenance.

"How else may I serve you Azula-sama? What can I do for you!" The blonde-haired girl questioned in an eager tone while gazing up at her gratified princess with a devoted demeanor.

That was when a freshly washed foot was shoved in her line of vision once more all the while she gazed at it with transfixed eyes.

While doing so the regal woman's palm continued to pat her head.

"You have only finished washing my feet. Now I demand a massage!" Azula barked just as she pointed a finger down at her submissive girl while snapping her fingers in a spoiled manner.

"O-of course princess! Right away!" Elle agreed while diligently grasping at the woman's nearest foot only to gaze up when her master pointed behind her.

"Get my foot lotion, it's on the shelf with my beauty supplies." The princess ordered with her hand waving in the air all the while gratified by how the girl leaped to her feet.

"Yes Azula-sama. If that is your will then it shall be done." The blonde-haired girl spoke while bowing courteously at the hip with Azula's callous eyes scanning her grudgingly recognizing her devotion.

"Good, Elle. Very good." Azula cooed with her palms now folded in her lap while watching as Elle hurried over to collect her lotion.

"Azula-sama? I have a question." Elle began in a joyful tone while fumbling through various lotions and shampoos.

"Oh? What does my favorite servant wish to ask me?" The princess inquired with her head tilting to glance at her pet's back with an amused golden gaze.

"W-will my princess charming…d-dance with me again?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered with her back turned to Azula's now wolfishly grinning face.

"You wish for your princess to lead you in a dance once more?" Azula asked with a noticeable purr while watching Elle begin to rush back to her side.

"T-that's so Your Highness." Elle mumbled as she came to a stop before the woman's throne before bending to curtsy her once more.

It was something that never escaped her observant princess's attention.

Every time she demonstrated her reverence Azula would gaze upon her with boundless approval that made her chest swell in pride.

"I must say Elle…your courtesy is highly admirable. You never fail to show me proper reverence." The princess announced with her arms resting on the sides of her throne while peering back at the bowing girl with a trace of affection in her stare.

"You are my master Azula-sama. You rescued me from the cold rain, and gave me a home. I…am thankful. So very grateful." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a bashful voice with her arms neatly at her sides while remaining bent in her bow.

"I can tell. Well…I will not have it said that Princess Azula does not recognize the loyal. So, I shall say it once more. I approve of you girl." Azula informed with a nod of recognition all the while staring back at Elle's innocent face with stern yet fond eyes.

"I-I have Princess Azula's approval!" Elle exclaimed before laughing happily while her master still gazed on with her strict eyes focusing on her face.

"That you do my pet. Now kneel! Right here." The princess commanded with a snap of her domineering fingers all the while smirking when the petite girl dropped to the floor once more.

"Her Highness's feet must be massaged! And I will see it done." The blonde-haired girl stated with a smile while bending over to begin work on the left foot.

That was when the princess's right foot arose into the air before the woman lazily slid it over her shoulder all the while making her blush when she began to curl her toes in her hair.

"I need a foot rest…you don't mind do you pet?" Azula pondered in a seductive voice all the while twirling her dark hair with her foot propped up on her handmaid's shoulder.

"Oh no! I don't mind at all Azula-sama. If it will make you happy then I will be a foot rest." Elle chirped with a sunny smile just as she began to rub her master's foot with lotion in her hands.

"Mhm. You truly are the best pet. So eager to please…and so lovely as well." The princess cooed with a charming smile while wiggling her toes in her young admirer's blonde hair.

"A-anything that will make you happy princess. Makes me happy!" The blonde-haired girl replied with a hum while dutifully rubbing Azula's foot with adoration in her innocent eyes.

"I confess that I find those words pleasing. Now…you desire to dance once more?" Azula questioned in a smooth voice that flowed through Elle's ears like honey upon the tongue.

"I-I do Azula-sama…that is. If you will have me. I-I know I can't…d-dance and you move so gracefully…" Elle muttered in a voice of noticeably low self-esteem.

"The reason I move so gracefully is because I am a prodigy firebender…firebending is much like dancing really. It's about precision…and form." The princess explained in a surprisingly genuine attempt at education while holding a finger up for emphasis before the young girl's awestruck face.

"I…didn't know that. That is so interesting." The blonde-haired girl responded with her fingers kneading the flawless foot while the other continued to grasp at her long locks of hair.

"I suppose so. But to answer your question. Yes, I will dance with you again…" Azula trailed off with her domineering eyes peering down at Elle's now overjoyed little face.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" Elle stammered with a happy sniffle while the regal woman gazed down at her with her toes clutching at her hair in a dominant manner.

"You belong to me." The princess hissed while skillfully pulling on her handmaid's gasping face with her toes alone.

"Y-yes princess. I-I belong to you." The blonde-haired girl agreed with her heart racing rapidly while her head was tugged on lightly by Azula's clenched toes.

"Good. Very good. I enjoy your submission Elle." Azula sighed with her fingers lazily flipping her hair from her eyes while reclining in her throne with her other hand resting over her belly.

"I-I am so honored that my princess deems me worthy…" Elle trailed off with her head bowed low while she rubbed the soft foot with a radiant smile.

"If you weren't Elle…I would let you know." The princess stated while gazing down at the small girl with her toes continuing to dig playfully into her pet's hair.

"M-may I ask why Her Highness has decided to consider a servant as a marital candidate? Surely a woman of your stature must have a long line of suitors!" The blonde-haired girl pondered with her eyes peering down at the foot while Azula's lips curled into a thin line.

It was a question that annoyed her ever so slightly.

But the girl meant no offense so she knew not to snap at her.

"You deduced correctly…I do indeed have a long line of suitors…" Azula spoke haughtily with her toes playing with Elle's hair when her words caused the girl to peer upward in a sudden panic.

"W- wakarimashita …" Elle mumbled lamely while the regal woman peered down at her sighing heavily.

For some reason Azula has decided that she disliked it when the girl offered her such a downcast wakarimashita.

"However, most men are too terrified to approach me. Rightfully so! The Great Princess Azula is not approached so tepidly…though they are cowards all the same." The princess declared icily with her eyes narrowing into her usual glare.

"Oh! I see! Your beauty intimidates them." The blonde-haired girl chimed while staring up at Azula with a returning smile to hear that her place is secure.

"Hm. That it does. I simply cannot respect a suitor that is too afraid to approach me." Azula stated with a scowl while pressing her foot into the back of Elle's quivering neck with her toes curling into the girl's skin.

"B-but surely you must have had a boy or two that caught your eye?" Elle asked in an effort to decipher just how secure her position was.

"Oh, there was one…or two. Not too long ago. There was a boy…that I met at a party. I…thought he was cute…though not as cute as you of course." The princess admitted with a sigh while leaning back in contentment with the small girl's hands trailing across her sole.

"This servant is overjoyed to hear that Her Highness deems me cute…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled timidly while blushing when the princess's toes wiggled against the side of her face.

"We shared a kiss…and then just when I proposed that we could be the strongest couple in this world he ran away like a little craven!" Azula exclaimed with her lips pursed in a glare of disapproval.

"Well! Then he wasn't worthy of Her Highness in the first place!" Elle assured with the woman staring down at her nodding in agreement.

"No Elle, no he was not. And as punishment for rejecting me…I burned his house down." The princess confessed with a sadistic smirk while the small girl peered up at her now sweatdropping.

She was beginning to see just why so many men were fearful of approaching her princess.

"I guess you showed him then." The blonde-haired girl piped happily while Azula glanced down at her with fondness in her stern eyes.

"I most certainly did." Azula commented with a confident nod all the while savoring the girl's hands laboring to please her.

About a forty-five minutes later…

The princess's feet swiftly changed positions with the right foot now lowering before the blonde's face while she continued to indulge herself with her cherries.

"The other now…" Azula trailed off with a relaxed sigh while Elle began to massage her other foot without delay.

"Of course, Azula-sama. May I ask if I am doing well?" Elle questioned in a hopeful voice while gazing up at the regal woman's sighing face.

"I confess that you have skilled hands…" The princess responded while staring down at her favored handmaid with the upmost approval in her eyes.

"I am glad to hear it!" The blonde-haired girl chirped while humming all the while as she continued to massage the foot before her.

Then finally after another forty-five minutes of intensive labor the princess receded her feet with a much happier expression than before her handmaid's labors.

"Mhm. You did well. Exceedingly well. I am very pleased with your service…Elle." Azula announced with her golden gaze peering down at her kneeling servant while she folded her palms in her lap.

"T-though I am but a young girl. I strive to please you Azula-sama. Hearing that I have makes me so happy…so very happy." Elle answered while peering up at Azula's stoic visage with a sunny smile.

"Hm. For your diligence I have decided to reward you with a privilege that no other servant has ever received..." The princess trailed off with an alluring voice while sighing heavily once more.

"R-really? What is my reward Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl blurted out joyfully while the regal woman stared down at her with pleased eyes.

"I am going to take a bath…and you…" Azula spoke just as she suddenly stood up while gazing down at Elle's bowing form with her lips curving into a smirk.

Elle was silent while staring up at Azula's captivating face with her heart racing all the while.

"Get to join me." The princess concluded with her clenched fists now upon her hips while glancing down at her servant's astonished face with smug eyes.

"B-bathe with you Azula-sama?" Elle questioned with her cheeks as red as a tomato all the while peering up at the princess's authoritative countenance.

"I will not repeat myself. Now come girl!" Azula ordered with smugness lacing her voice just as she loudly snapped her fingers all the while enjoying how Elle immediately sprang to her feet.

"Yes princess! I'll be good!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while she padded after Azula with the woman glancing back at her over her shoulder.

"After this we are going to have dinner together. The chefs will cook it. You will serve it to me…as a reward you may eat beside me." The princess stated sternly while peering down at the small girl's overjoyed face.

And then before Azula could react she was once more assaulted by a blonde blur that had promptly latched around her belly.

"Elle! Get off of me now or you will not be joining me…for either!" Azula bellowed with her eyes now glaring down at Elle's face buried in her belly.

"But I am so happy Azula-sama! I just have to hug you! You're the best friend I could ever ask for!" Elle exclaimed with a bright smile while pushing her face into the stiffening woman's stomach.

The princess couldn't help but roll her eyes down at the naïve girl for believing that they were 'best friends'.

But even so…despite her annoyance she was fond of the girl.

"The desire…isn't mutual. Now release me!" The princess barked as she trudged towards her bath with her eyes twitching in aggravation when her admirer clung to her side.

"But Azula-sama I just spent three hours servicing your feet…surely we can snuggle now." The blonde-haired girl sighed while swooning dreamily as she walked with her arm intertwined with the rigid woman's.

Azula now glanced down at Elle with deadpan golden eyes utterly taken aback by her childish desire to cuddle.

"There will be no snuggle! Your payment for serving my feet was having the honor of kneeling before them. Now…let go." Azula spoke with a slight growl while finally shaking the pouting Elle off her bicep.

"But I want to snuggle…" Elle whined out pitifully while padding behind Azula's tall form just as they entered the gigantic bath.

"Must I punish you?" The princess questioned with sadistic delight in her voice as she turned to peer down at her pouty pet with her arms folded over her breasts.

"N-no Azula-sama…I-I am sorry. I just love you so much that I want to hug you forever and ever…." The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a mewl while the regal woman gazed down at her rolling her lovely eyes.

"How touching. Just…be a good girl and…I will reward you as I see fit." Azula purred with her fingers now brushing her bangs aside while her imposing eyes stared down at her childish pet.

"Yes Azula-sama! I will be the best girl I can for you!" Elle cried out while beaming up at Azula's hardened visage.

"That's what I like to hear. Now…fill my bath." The princess ordered with her fingers pointing from her favored handmaid to the golden faucet.

"Right away princess!" The blonde-haired girl shouted while bowing once more at the hip before her master who now peered down at her smiling.

"Hm. I approve of your courtesy…I will admit that you are rather refined…for a peasant." Azula commented with her fingers curling beneath her chin all the while eying Elle's bent over with her head inclined in a show of reverence.

"I am happy that you think so Azula-sama. I shall go fill your bath now." Elle stated as she arose while adorably saluting the amused Azula before scampering off to fill the vast royal tub.

"Don't bother concerning yourself over the temperature…a firebender heats her own bath." The princess announced while glancing over her shoulder at her young companion's nodding face.

"Right. Her Highness warms the waters like the heat from the shining sun." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while gazing into the extravagant bath just as waters rapidly spilled into its confines.

All the while unaware that Azula was staring at her kneeling back with pleased golden eyes.

'Like the shining sun…the girl is a skilled poet…and an equally impressive painter. This one has her merits…of that I have no doubt.' Azula thought with small smirk while untying her sash just as her robes fell down to the floor at her bare feet.

"Is that high enough Azula-sama…eep!" Elle squeaked after turning around to find the tall princess now stood naked before the tub.

Her cheeks heated up with a warmth like no other while she gulped when her amber eyes briefly passed over Azula's simply astonishing body.

Her princess was everything that a girl hoped to grow into and more…so much more.

A refined facial shape, perfectly sized breasts, voluptuous hips and a beautiful, so very beautiful bottom.

Just as quick as her eyes had flickered over her princess's naked body, she averted her gaze now peering down into the waters while the woman gazed at her back in amusement.

"What's wrong? Haven't you ever seen another girl…or should I say a woman naked before?" The princess purred in a seductive voice while striding over with her hands at her sides.

All the while her breasts bounced ever so slightly now that they were free of their restraints.

"N-no master I-I haven't. O-only my own body." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with baited breath while the princess now loomed above her with her brows furrowing inquisitively.

"So, I am the first female that you've seen naked? That is pleasing to hear." Azula cooed with her hand underneath her chin while staring down at her pet adorably quivering under her gaze.

"Y-yes p-princess. I-is that enough?" Elle repeated in a stammer while gesturing to the mostly filled tub.

"It would appear so." The princess spoke just as she stepped past the small girl in a purposefully slow manner.

"O-okay A-Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off only to be stricken into silence when the statuesque woman's bare bottom entered her line of vision.

"It does seem adequate." Azula stated with a click of her tongue just as her backside almost pushed into Elle's blushing face.

"G-good." Elle blurted out lamely while gazing down at her feet with a reddened face when the princess's bare cheek pressed into the top of her head.

"Oh, my apologies servant. I didn't notice you back there." The princess taunted in a tone of feigned innocence with amusement in her eyes when her bare ass lightly brushed against the spellbound girl's face.

"P-please show m-mercy to me A-Azula-sama…I am new to this." The blonde-haired girl pleaded with a cute stammer while the princess smirked down at her.

"Show mercy? You are an amusing little pet. But very well…" Azula sighed just as she raised her foot to enter the huge tub.

Her body sank into its waters with her full backside facing the teenage girl who was trying her hardest not to look.

She slowly submerged herself within the now warming waters just when her bottom vanished beneath its depths.

And then her stomach as well before she regally seated herself in the far end of the tun all the while peering out at her little handmaid with expectant golden eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to join me?" The princess pondered with her fingers lazily running through her hair while she stared at the hunched over girl with her red lips curving into a smile.

"I-I have never b-bathed with another person." Elle admitted as she sat fiddling her thumbs while swallowing nervously all along.

"I see. So, I am the first in that regard as well." Azula replied in a silken voice while adjusting her position with her firebending warming the waters to a controlled temperature.

"Y-yes." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while the princess's lovely sighed flowed into her ears.

"Don't be so skittish…you do want to bath with your princess, don't you? Come Elle, I promise I won't eat you." The princess called out in a charming voice while staring at the small girl's quivering back.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. A-as you say. Forever as you say." Elle finally agreed just as she stood up with her hands shakily untying her robes.

Though Azula would not say it aloud she found herself displeased by her handmaid's seeming worry that she would take her by force.

She could only gaze at her pet calmly when her robes were dropped to the floor revealing the young blonde's mostly naked form.

"T-this as well?" The blonde-haired girl whispered in a tone of low self-esteem while gesturing to her panties.

"It's rather pointless leaving them on don't you think? Calm yourself girl. It's just a bath." Azula sighed while turning in the splashing waters just when the girl slowly removed her underwear.

"I-I trust you Azula-sama…so I will share these waters with you." Elle spoke quietly with a small smile while padding forward just as she gingerly touched the water with her toes.

The princess's callous eyes surveyed her admirer while inwardly pondering if she made the water too hot.

But then the girl slipped into the tub with her hands adorably covering a growing blonde bush and her other over her developing chest.

"Just quit your cowering girl. It's not like I am going to do anything obscene to you." The princess snorted with her arms lazily reclining against the wall of the tub.

"I-I was never worried that you would. T-this is just new to me…where do I sit Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered while gazing about nervously in the direction of her amused master.

"With me. Come pet." Azula purred just as she wagged her fingers all the while watching as Elle waded over to her side like a devoted kitten.

"I-I would like to sit beside you master." Elle admitted shyly just as she happily made her way over to the naked woman's side with a blush overcoming her naïve cheeks.

"Then sit…right here." The princess commanded just as she patted her naked lap while the young girl turned even redder than before.

If that was possible.

"I-in your lap Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested with her heart beating rapidly while she peered timidly at the princess's flawless visage.

"In my lap. Don't you want me to pet you? If you sit in my lap, I'll pet you." Azula cooed in a honeyed voice with her fingers making a come-hither motion.

To her utter entertainment that was all it took to get the childish girl wading into her lap with an eager smile.

"I want to be petted by my master!" Elle cried out with a bashful smile before turning with her backside lowering into the waters before seating herself between the older woman's shapely thighs.

All the while leaning back with her cheeks a lovely shade of crimson when her head suddenly pushed into two damp breasts that dwarfed her own.

"Mhm. Such a good pet. I confide that I like you…" The princess trailed off in a purr with her palm now trailing through her quivering pet's hair.

"I-I like you too…A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a bright smile while sinking back into soft breasts while the woman's hand patted her gently.

"Hm. You like being my pet…don't you?" Azula whispered in a domineering voice while she continued to stroke her handmaid's blushing head.

"I-it is so. I-I like being the princess's favorite girl." Elle whispered with a shy smile while the princess petted her in a soothing submission.

"I can see that…tell me what you like most about being my girl." The princess purred while snaking an arm around the much smaller girl as she pulled the red-faced girl into a dominant embrace.

"I…feel special…like I am valued under Her Highness's service. I feel safe…I know that my princess will protect me." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a passionate voice while the regal woman gazed over her shoulder now holding a finger to her chin.

"You are the first to seek my protection…it is a new notion to me. But pleasing all the same. So be it Elle…as promised. I will protect you." Azula spoke while pressing her face into Elle's blonde tresses with her warm breath tickling the trembling girl's neckline.

"O-oh Azula-sama…you are so dreamy…" Elle gushed with a hand on her cheek while Azula now peered down at her with an arrogant smirk adorning her lips.

"I know. I have an irresistible magnetic pull that is quite difficult to resist…" The princess trailed off with her fingers running through her young handmaid's lovely hair.

"Magnets princess? How did you get magnets in your body?" The blonde-haired girl pondered innocently as she craned her neck to peer up at the princess who was now scrunching her nose up in bafflement.

"No! I do not have magnets in my body…silly girl." Azula snorted while rolling her eyes down at her adorably confused admirer.

It was yet another reminder that she needed to get the girl up to speed in her education.

"But you're the one that said you did master. Not me." Elle stated with a childishly factual voice while chewing on her lip just as she listened to Azula groan above her.

"That was a figure of speech. You do know what that is…don't you?" The princess sighed all the while gazing down at the small girl leaning into her wet breasts.

"Um…kind of…" The blonde-haired girl muttered lamely while her shoulders slumped while listening to the woman snort above her.

"I'll take that as a no. Fortunately for you…I am here to school your little mind. Over the coming weeks I will arrange for you to begin lessons." Azula announced with her arm curling around Elle's naked chest while the petite girl gazed up at her with joyous little eyes.

"R-really Azula-sama? I get to return to school once more?" Elle questioned with a hopeful voice that amused Azula all the while turning around to cuddle into the woman's generous chest.

"Even better than school. I shall supervise your lessons personally." The princess answered in her usual stern voice while gazing down at her little admirer curling up in her lap.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with glee while laughing warmly before burying her face just below the woman's breasts.

All the while golden eyes peered down at Elle seemingly pleased with the girl's eagerness to explore her body.

"I will not have it said that Princess Azula does not value education. Most certainly not…with my girl." Azula purred once more with her arms clutching at Elle's small frame all the while peering down at the blushing girl beneath her breasts.

"Her Highness's girl…" Elle repeated in a swooning voice with her caretaker's strong arm wrapping around her while she reclined with her face against the woman's upper belly.

"This is a bit premature…to say the least. But I have decided to claim you. I own you now…Elle." The princess hissed with her backside sinking in the tub while she lowered her face into her quivering servant's neck.

"You own me…Azula-sama…and I wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a sunny smile while falling back into the naked woman's powerful embrace.

In that moment the flame lamps flickered blue with the lighting in the royal spa overtaking a tint of azure that had young Elle gazing on in awe.

All while Azula clutched her in a possessive hold with her golden eyes peering down at her shaking back in a truly imposing stare.

"And don't you ever forget it girl!" Azula hissed in an aggressive voice with her hot breath tickling Elle's fair skin.

All the while the small girl sat wide eyed with her face resting in between the regal woman's breasts.

While enrapturing blue flames continued to light as far as her inexperienced eyes could see.

"How could I ever forget my princess right? Oh Azula-sama…I will always remember that I belong to you." The blonde-haired spoke with ardor all while falling into her master's bust with an expression of belonging in her naïve eyes.

"What a good girl…" The princess trailed off in a marginally softer voice with her fingers fiddling with the young girl's blonde locks all the while gazing down at her little admirer with fond golden eyes.

"Princess…" Elle murmured with her hands grasping at the alluring woman's neck with wanting in her innocent gaze.

"You are such an adorable little pet…" Azula commented with her crimson lips curving into a content smirk when Elle began to nuzzle her breasts like a kitten pleading to be held.

"Y-you are all that I ever need Azula-sama…please protect me." The blonde-haired girl whispered with her voice briefly wavering as she sunk into the soothing waters while hiding in her master's flesh.

"Humph! Foolish little pet I already told you that I would. Do you doubt my strength already? You had better not!" The princess scoffed with a snide snort while glaring down at her quivering pet with her gaze reflecting her absolute dominance.

"N-no! O-of course not! My master is the strongest!" Elle cheered with a smile while pressing her face into a lovely breast before sighing blissfully.

"Hm. You say that…but I ponder if an even greater show of my dominance is necessary. It…may well be." Azula remarked with her hand waving before her callous face all the while holding Elle into her bare breasts.

"If you wish it so Azula-sama. You are the one who makes the decisions. I just follow my beautiful princess…" The blonde-haired girl whined while burrowing into soft breasts with her expression now a radiant one.

"Now…that's what I like to hear. Just be a good girl for me…always." The princess sighed with her fingers swiping the hair from her eyes while peering down at the pretty young girl in her arms.

"Yes Azula-sama…I will be a good girl for my alpha." Elle agreed in a timid voice while Azula gazed down at her with a pleased smirk.

"Mhm. Such a well-trained girl…" Azula stated in a tone of satisfaction while she began to pet her handmaid's head with her long fingers running through the girl's hair.

"D-does this mean that I am snuggable?" The blonde-haired girl requested timidly with a blush adorning her young cheeks while she clutched at the taller female's chest.

"That silly word again? Snuggable?" The princess snorted with her strict eyes all the while gazing down at the yawning girl in her arms.

"A-am I?" Elle pondered with a stutter once more just before yawning loudly once again.

"Elle, just shut up." Azula commanded while rolling her elegant eyes down at Elle's form curling up upon her lap.

"Yes Azula-sama. Always as Her Highness commands." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with yet another yawn before resting her head upon a comfortable breast.

"Now that is what I like to hear." The princess announced in a gratified voice while staring down at her clingy admirer with a possessive countenance.

Azula held onto Elle with the young girl continuing to yawn drowsily into her bare chest.

All the while musing that her little admirer was indeed worth keeping around.

The only one worth keeping around…

**AN:**

**The text for the poem can be read below:**

**Like the Shining Sun,**

**She is like the shining sun  
Under her brilliant gaze I find myself unable to run  
She burns bright just like a shimmering star  
Under her burning rays her warmth is felt no matter how far  
She protects me with her radiant flame  
Under her guidance there is no need for shame  
She rises and sets over me  
Under her rule I am truly free  
She is my most trusted friend  
Under her watch I will stay until the very end  
**

**I could totally see Azula acting like this if she had a maid in her service that was in love with her. Azula is a well known sadist, so even when she is being 'nice'. I could definitely see her delighting in making her lovesick maid labor much longer than the average maid.**

**Anyhow, this chapter was just to show in yet another manner how Azula treats Elle different than the other servants. I just wanted to do one chapter that mirrored the scene in Sozin's Comet when the maids were taking care of Azula.**

**Except in this instance she treats her maid well because Elle goes above and beyond to keep her pleased. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Bath, Dinner and Goodnights

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Bath, Dinner and Goodnights – Chapter Sixteen_

Elle lay curled up in strong arms snoring quietly when water abruptly splashed onto her face swiftly jolting her awake.

She found herself still laying in the princess's naked arms while the woman now glared down at her with icy golden eyes that made her shiver so wonderfully.

"Wake up! I have been generous enough to hold you…but I am not sitting in this tub for five hours." Azula snorted with her cold eyes gazing down at Elle's reddened face while the small girl sat up yawning once more.

"How long was I asleep master?" Elle pondered innocently with the back of her head pushing into the woman's pillowy bust.

Azula had long since decided that she savored the way the girl called her master as if it was her name.

Not once, has her pet addressed her without a title.

She was well behaved…that she knew for certain.

"An hour and a half." The princess grunted in an aloof voice while staring down at her handmaid's adorable little face.

"A-an hour and a half? I-I must be snuggable after all!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with childish delight in her voice that had the regal woman rolling her eyes down at her.

"Is that your only concern? Being snuggable?" Azula questioned with another roll of her eyes while Elle still sat between her womanhood beaming so sweetly.

The girl was truly an innocent little thing…she didn't even pay any mind to the fact that her backside was pressing against her nether region.

"I am snuggable!" Elle cheered with a joyful laugh while pumping a fist above her head while Azula glanced down at her with a deadpan stare.

"That answers my question." The princess stated wryly as she gazed down at her companion all the while finding her pet's victorious demeanor amusing.

"Azula-sama finds me…snuggable. I…must record this as soon as I dry off." The blonde-haired girl muttered with a thoughtful countenance while holding a finger to her lip.

"Hm. For your sake…you had best keep such weak notions to your diary." Azula announced in a rigid voice while staring down at her carefree pet with an imposing gaze.

"O-of course I will! I would be upset if I had to compete with the other servants for a snuggle with Her Highness!" Elle exclaimed with a smile while Azula now glanced down at her with narrowing eyes.

"Just what do you think this palace is girl? This isn't a pet shelter! And your fellow peasant girl's will never find themselves in the same bed as me." The princess snapped with a margin of ire in her hardened voice while the small girl peered up at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Isn't it princess? You're our matriarch and you give each girl here a roof over their heads. That sounds like a shelter if you ask me." The blonde-haired girl chimed while her princess glanced down at her with her brows furrowing curiously.

If there was one trait, she adored about Elle it was the fact that the girl always held her in the highest esteem.

"I am indeed the Fire Nation matriarch…though even if this is a 'pet shelter'. The other pets will stay will they belong…in the servant's quarters." Azula remarked while adjusting her bottom with Elle still laying against her breasts.

"I am so glad that I am your favorite pet. I love you so much Azula-sama…" Elle admitted sweetly while averting her eyes from the princess just when a palm landed in her hair.

"Mhm. You are a good girl Elle. I am…quite fond of you. There is no need to rush the proceedings…we have until you are sixteen to get to know each other better." The princess announced with her hand petting her submissive girl's head while the petite girl adorably leaned into her palm.

"Until I am sixteen!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out with a giggle while blushing under Azula's patting hand.

"That is correct. Now I have another job for you. As my personal servant…it falls upon you to not only wash my feet…but my entire body." Azula purred with a twinge of sadistic delight in her voice while glancing down at Elle's now reddening cheeks.

"Y-your e-entire body master?" Elle stuttered much to Azula's delight while staring up at the divine woman with a returning nervousness.

"Do you…have an issue with that?" The princess pondered lazily with her entitled gaze peering down at her pet's pink countenance.

"E-even Your Highness's…b-bottom…and your…" The blonde-haired girl trailed of meekly while gesturing between the amused woman's legs.

"Hm? Are you so innocent that you can't even speak about my womanhood?" Azula cooed with amusement lacing her voice while Elle gazed up at her as red as a tomato.

"Her Highness's no-no square." Elle mumbled bashfully while Azula now glanced down at her in a rare break from her stoic nature.

"My what?" The princess snorted with her brows furrowing while making little effort to stifle her chortling.

It was a feat to be proud of to make Princess Azula laugh about something that didn't involve the suffering of others.

Her little pet truly was a naive one.

"Your no-no square, the no touch zone." The blonde-haired girl explained while peering up at the princess laughing with her hand over her forehead.

All the while Azula's belly began to shake underneath her while she lay against the regal woman's breasts with an awkward blush adorning her cheeks.

"My…you certainly are an innocent little thing." Azula stated while shaking her head just when her laughter finally began to die down.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…" Elle muttered lamely while her shoulders began to slump fearing that she looked idiotic in the eyes of her brilliant master.

"Oh, would you quit with your sulking? I like you as you are…pure…mine." The princess cooed with her fingers once more trailing through her pet's soft hair.

"Y-yours Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed while hiding in the princess's perfect breasts once more.

"Though I must ask…where did you ever hear such ridiculous terminology?" Azula inquired with an entertained smirk while patting the girl's head with a possessive hand.

"F-from a few girl's in school." Elle admitted pitifully while Azula once more rolled her lovely eyes.

"Well that figures that such nonsense would be peasant babble. To answer your question. No. I will not make you wash my…'no-no square'." The princess declared with yet another snort while the small girl blushed under her domineering gaze.

"A-as Her Highness commands!" The blonde-haired girl piped up while saluting her amused master just when a bottle of shampoo was deposited into her hands.

"Your job begins now. You will…wash all of me…save for my nether regions. Oh…and if you don't start now. I will punish you!" Azula spoke in a tyrannical voice smirking all the while when Elle sprang upward upon command.

"Y-yes! If Azula-sama says now! It means now!" Elle exclaimed while squirting shampoo onto her hands just when Azula turned in her seat to grace her with her divine back.

"That's right my pet. Now start with my hair!" The princess commanded with her eyes narrowing into a dominant stare while gazing over her shoulder at her submissive girl.

"It will be done princess." The blonde-haired girl chirped as she began to happily wash the older female's hair while humming cheerily all the while.

All while Azula sat in a regal manner with her hands upon her knees while she sighed in contentment with her loyal pet gleefully washing her hair.

It was gratifying having such a dutiful servant.

As the minutes passed by with Elle's happy hum being the only sound in her tub, she began to realize that she enjoyed chatting with her pet.

With that in mind she began to mull over what she should talk about with the girl.

Then Azula smiled with while rubbing her chin just as she nodded in approval of her brilliance before turning her head to speak to her handmaid.

"So…." The princess began while the young girl peered up at her still smiling.

"What is on your mind master?" Elle pondered with a tone of adulation that Azula just adored.

"What other…vegetarian foods do you like besides pralines?" Azula asked with her hand curled under her chin while gazing down at the girl's brightened countenance.

"Um…let's see, I like white fudge!" The blonde-haired girl piped with a broad smile while the princess squinted down at her in disapproval.

"Besides candy. You can't eat candy all day. I will not allow it to be said that Princess Azula managed your health poorly." The princess stated in an almost maternal manner while staring down at her pet's now pouting face.

"But I like candy…" Elle whined before gulping under Azula's now narrowed glare that made her feel like she had misbehaved.

"My word is final and my authority is absolute! I suggest you remember that I make your decisions for you!" Azula barked with a domineering voice while reeling around to point a finger down at Elle's quivering face.

"Y-yes master. Please don't be mad at me…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled like a saddened puppy while the regal woman rolled her eyes before turning away once more.

"I am not angry. Now return to washing my hair. And answer my previous query." The princess grumbled with her arms folded over her bare breasts.

All the while scowling over her bizarre urge to assure Elle that she was not angry with her.

"I-I liked that curry…" Elle admitted shyly while obediently running her hands through long dark hair while the princess clicked her tongue in seeming approval.

"Hm? You liked fire vegetable curry? That is a good dish. I approve of it." Azula remarked while waving her hand in the air never considering that it was oppressive to dictate the girl's diet.

"I-I did. It was a lot like a curry I had back in my world. Thai curry." The blonde-haired girl explained with a smile while her master nodded in understanding.

"I see. I have decided to permit this dish in your diet. What else do you like?" The princess questioned with a stern countenance while folded her hands upon her naked belly.

"I like lots of fruits! Um…whatever fruits you have!" Elle answered jubilantly with her fingers once more at work rinsing her princess's hair.

"A vegetarian likes fruits…I wouldn't have guessed that. But very well. I shall permit you to eat that as well." Azula spoke with a spoiled demeanor about her while Elle continued rinsing her hair.

"I also like tofu...hmm you smell good Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while sniffing the princess's hair which earned her a questioning glance from Azula.

"Do be certain that you refrain from sniffing me in the eyes of others." The princess grunted with her strict eyes peering down at her pet happily sniffing her hair.

"Mhm. I make no promises. My princess has such a lovely fragrance…" Elle sighed before embracing the princess's naked back while burying her face in her mane of hair.

And she was likewise paying no mind to how her leg was now brushing up against Azula's well-formed backside.

"You are a peculiar girl. But I favor you all the same." Azula confessed with her palm brushing her wet hair from her eyes all the while enjoying how her pet nuzzled her nude back.

"Um…what else do I like? Ooh! I like onions! And…I like peppers! I also like noodles! And pie! I like pie! I like coconut! Lots of coconut…I love sweet potatoes! And hotcakes! I also love hotcakes! And, I really like cold cereal! Can I have cold cereal Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl rambled in a hyper manner while the princess's eyes glared ahead in mild annoyance.

"Ugh. You are a bouncy little tiger monkey. I can already see that you'll be testing my last nerves." The princess complained while glaring over her shoulder when her pet continued to tug on her back.

"May I please have cold cereal master? Please!" Elle whined while the older female began to growl with the azure flames flickering as proof of her ire.

"Yes! You can have cold cereal!" Azula snapped with the torches briefly bursting into small infernos while she listened to Elle cry out in joy.

"I love cold cereal! You're the best Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl squealed while tenderly hugging the princess's long back once more.

"I am well aware on both counts. Now wash my back pet." The princess ordered with her stern visage gazing ahead while small hands began to dutifully scrub the slope of her back.

"Her Highness says scrub! So, I scrub with joy." Elle chirped with enthusiasm while humming once more as she chewed on her lip while soaping up the woman's looming bare back.

"Good girl. We need to finish up with this bath…I am growing hungry." Azula complained with a scowl while glancing down at her belly when it rumbled thunderously.

To her delight, just as soon as her belly began to growl her faithful pet began to labor with increased urgency.

"Azula-sama's belly must be nourished! The cherries were not enough to appease Her Highness! You can count on me master! I'll be done in a flash!" The blonde-haired girl assured in a chipper tone while scrubbing diligently with the growling of her master's belly still resonating into her ears.

"Hm. Such a fine pet…" The princess muttered with her hand on her chin while she leaned back with her hands on the floor of the tub all the while sighing pleasantly.

"I-I am overjoyed that you think so Azula-sama." Elle confided with a blush adorning her cheeks while running the cloth down the slope of her master's back.

Azula just sat with her crimson lips now forming a pleased smile while she savored the sensation of her young admirer cleaning her body.

Eventually it was Elle's turn to bath and the princess was even feeling generous enough to assist her.

Time began to pass by until the two were long finished with the bath.

They were dressed and dried off, and Elle had been ordered to go fetch the princess's dinner.

The young girl strode in a hastened manner through the near endless halls of the palace before a voice yelled out to her.

"Girl! What are you doing scampering about like this is a playground?" General Bujing demanded in a voice so rigid that Elle froze up in her tracks.

Unlike her princess's cold demeanor, the older man's voice lacked the slightest hint of fondness that prevented her from cowering in terror.

"I-I am f-fetching dinner for my master. P-Princess Azula." Elle stuttered with her hands at her sides while shifting fearfully under the military man's scrutinizing stare.

"Is that right? I can't help but wonder if the princess is aware of your improper conduct. That is…if you are even speaking truthfully." The gray-haired man stated in a cold voice while stepping forward to loom over the small girl's now worried countenance.

"I-I speak truthfully. I-I am Her Highness's most favored servant…let go of me!" The blonde-haired girl yelped when the military man seized her wrist.

"Now I find that even more doubtful. I have never seen a servant behave in such an unacceptable manner." General Bujing sneered while the young girl continued to cry out.

"Y-you're hurting my hand!" Elle whimpered while Bujing gazed down at her with sadistic eyes even going so far as to tighten his grip.

Just before he got any further his hand was furiously slapped away.

General Bujing now gazed on in puzzlement to find himself staring at an uncharacteristically wrathful Mai.

The noblewoman stood tall with the small girl peering up at her with relieved amber eyes.

"Oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a grateful smile while the gloomy woman held her under her arm.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it. The girl speaks the truth and last I checked…annoying though it may be. It isn't a crime to be happy." Mai retorted in an icy voice while Bujing now stared back at her with his eyes narrowing in anger.

He clear did not enjoy being back-talked.

"Lady Mai. I suggest you watch how you speak to a High General…especially over something as trivial as a misbehaving servant." The gray-haired man hissed with his hands now folded behind his back.

"Would you prefer to talk to Azula instead?" The markswoman answered while glaring at the now sweating man with the acrobat approaching angrily from down the hall.

"No…there is no need. Though I am certain that the princess would be interested to learn that her servant was behaving in such an erroneous manner." General Bujing argued with his glare never leaving the petite girl's side even when the acrobat stopped beside her.

"You leave her alone! She's our group servant, when Azula is not around she's under our direct supervision. And I can tell you that Azula will not be pleased to hear that her dinner is growing cold because of you. I'll be certain to relay it." Ty Lee remarked with her hand on her hip while standing beside Elle's small frame.

Needless to say, the elderly man was now staring back at them warily uncertain if the duo were telling the truth.

But the risk of angering Princess Azula was far too great.

"Then I suggest you watch her more closely! This unrefined girl could clearly use further training!" The gray-haired man exclaimed while turning away with the young girl's shoulders slumping in concern.

"And I suggest you mind your own business General Bujing." Mai spoke while staring sternly at the marching man's back with her words prompting him to pause in his step.

Bujing turned to gaze back at them angrily with the two noblewomen never backing down.

"The girl spoke the truth. She is indeed Azula's favorite servant. From now on you'll be seeing her cheerfully scurrying about the palace on a regular basis. I advise you to think twice before you harass her next time. Delay her and you delay Azula. And we all know how Azula gets about punctuality…don't we?" The markswoman explained while turning to walk away with her hand gently pulling her adopted sister behind her.

The acrobat followed them all the while casting the general a nasty glance with her arms folded over her pink blouse.

General Bujing made no further comment as he watched with sweat dripping down his now worried eyes when the two noblewomen led the strange servant girl away.

He never failed to notice how the two women tucked the girl under their wing in an absurdly protective manner.

As if the pitiful girl was their turtle duckling!

Does Princess Azula truly value such a whiny little girl?

Just a minute later after the three were out of earshot of Bujing the two peered down at their younger companion in concern.

"What an ass! Are you okay little sister?" Ty Lee asked while placing her hand on Elle's shoulder while the young girl smiled up at them.

"I am fine thanks to my oneesans!" Elle exclaimed while the acrobat grinned before mussing her hair.

And just like that the kindhearted acrobat was already resuming gushing over her.

"You really need to watch how you behave around here shorty. I suppose it is best that we escort you. Let's get Azula's dinner before Her Highness gets too bitchy." Mai stated in her usual deadpan voice while still pulling Elle under her arm.

"Good point Mai! Azula's been happier lately. Let's keep her that way." The brown-haired woman spoke while smiling warmly down at their young friend.

To think that this innocent girl won over Azula…

She wouldn't have believed it if she didn't see it.

That was when the small girl gazed at a small watch that she was carrying before gasping in horror as if she just had an arm cut off.

"Oh no! I am running behind schedule! I-I am going to be late for Her Highness's dinner! I-I am going to be tardy! Azula-sama despises the tardy!" The blonde-haired girl shouted in fright while both women sweatdropped down at her when she began to scurry ahead with Mai still holding onto her wrist.

They weren't sure if they should be impressed or frightened by how well Azula had trained the girl in mere days.

"It's okay Elle! We'll vouch for you. Besides! Azula likes you. She won't be mad." Ty Lee assured gently while speeding up after the rushing teenager.

"Y-you really think so?" Elle murmured while peering up at Mai still guiding her down the hall.

"Yes Elle, we know so." The markswoman replied in a faintly softened voice while sighing down when the girl began to chew on her lip.

"So, Elle…evidently you're feeling better?" The brown-haired woman conversed while the other woman glanced over with her brows furrowing.

"She got sick after all huh?" Mai muttered while Ty Lee nodded with a strangely worried gleam that also sparked her concern.

"I am. It would seem that the herbal medicine worked wonders. I'm back on my feet and serving Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl chirped while puffing out her chest in a childish show of pride that amused her big sister's.

"Is Azula running you ragged again?" Ty Lee pondered in a tone of disapproval that flew over the girl's chipper head.

"Oh no oneesan. Not at all." Elle insisted while shaking her head with Mai peering down at her in a questioning manner.

"Really? You look a bit worn out." The markswoman snorted while the acrobat sweatdropped as they continued down the palace halls.

"I've just done a few humble chores here and there. First, I began washing Azula-sama's feet at five forty, twenty minutes earlier than scheduled. After an hour and half Her Highness, herself congratulated me on my efforts!" Elle announced in a cheerful voice while both women gazed down at her with pity in their eyes.

"Elle…you spent an hour and a half just washing Azula's feet?" The brown-haired woman questioned with disbelief in her eyes.

Even when Azula had two or three handmaids' washing her feet they were done in under twenty minutes!

Azula was clearly making Elle work harder because she enjoyed Elle's eagerness to please.

"Mhm and after that I spent another hour and a half massaging her feet. Forty-five minutes for each foot! Azula-sama says that is the recommended length of time that it takes for the lotion to absorb into her skin." The blonde-haired girl responded with gusto while both noblewomen sweatdropped once more.

"It sounds like hippo cow shit." Mai sighed while holding a palm to her forehead.

She was just astounded by how easy this girl was to manipulate.

"Azula-sama also said she was tired and she needed a footrest. She was even kind enough to ask me if it was okay…so I agreed." Elle spoke with a joyful voice while both of her big sister's now glanced down at her just bewildered that she said yes.

And there was even a spark of anger in both noblewomen's eyes, most especially Mai's.

"Elle! You don't have to do everything Azula says. She shouldn't be using you as a footrest! You matter…to all of us." Ty Lee complained with a frown while gazing down at Elle's naïve face.

"It's alright oneesan. It really is. I made Azula-sama happy and that was all worth it. We even b-bathed together." The blonde-haired girl confessed while twiddling her thumbs with both women gazing on nervously.

"Azula…bathed with you?" The markswoman asked with the edge in her voice soaring over the innocent girl's head.

"Yep. I washed her entire body save for her…um bottom and her no touch zone." Elle boasted with her chest puffing out while the two women exchanged a brief comical glance.

"Her no touch zone?" Mai repeated with a trace of amusement in her eyes while Ty Lee also sweatdropped.

"Her no-no square." The blonde-haired girl clarified while point to her own lower region while the two older girls blinked in comedic amusement.

"No-no square little sister?" The brown-haired woman giggled while staring at the other noblewoman who was face palming once more.

"That is the most absurd way of describing-" The markswoman trailed off when the acrobat covered her mouth.

"That's what I heard a few girl's call it back in school. They also called it a kitty. Is that a more proper term?" Elle inquired while holding a finger to her lip while both women gazed away now turning red.

They both knew that if they told Elle that it was okay to call Azula's womanhood a 'kitty' that only great agony was certain to follow.

"Hm. Not really no. But don't worry! Me and Mai will educate you on the subject later." Ty Lee informed with a cheery smile while ignoring the other woman's display of discomfort.

"Ooh…I have a secret to tell you both. But you have to promise to not tell anyone." The blonde-haired girl began mysteriously with both women staring down at her curiously.

"We won't tell a soul…you can trust us. We're your big sister's after all." The brown-haired woman stated fondly while snaking an arm around the blushing girl's side.

"Yeah. Big sisters." Mai sighed while scratching her cheek while Elle tugged on her sleeve.

"Will you two please bend over…I am…rather…um…" Elle trailed off nervously as she turned red under their combined amused stares.

"Short?" The markswoman finished while the acrobat's warm laughter resonated into the air.

"Y-yes." The blonde-haired girl stammered with the acrobat already leaning over her shoulder grinning all the while.

"Aww! It's okay to be short. We like you small!" Ty Lee cooed while patting Elle's adorable head just as Mai stooped over on the girl's other side.

"So, what's the secret little sister?" Mai questioned in a calm but slightly inquisitive voice while Elle glanced about as if making certain that no one was listening.

Before she stood on her toes with her head in-between both of their ears.

"Azula-sama thinks I am snuggable!" Elle exclaimed in as quiet a voice as she could muster while the two now leaned on her shoulder with their eyes widening in surprise.

Both noblewomen exchanged a quiet glance while inwardly knowing if they broadcasted such a rumor that Azula would not only have Elle thrown out…

But their lives would suddenly become…very miserable.

"Keep your voice down…" The markswoman urged quietly while standing up to her full height with her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Aww! That's so cute! We won't tell anyone. Our lips are sealed." The brown-haired woman stated with a grin while patting the younger girl's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get that food. We can talk more afterward." Mai sighed while taking the lead with Elle still latched onto her sleeve.

All the while Elle followed in between them while the two continued to watch over her in a genuine big sisterly fashion.

And most adorable was the fact that the small girl's smile never once lessened after revealing that the princess deemed her 'snuggable'.

About twenty minutes later…

Azula sat holding a cup of wine gazing at her clock in mild annoyance to see that the girl was oddly late.

Her brows furrowed in aggravation until she glanced up when she heard a cart being pushed down the hall.

Then the doors opened while she peered on curiously to see her two subordinates following Elle in just before discreetly shutting the door.

"You are late…" The princess trailed off with a slight frown while the petite girl paled in fright already bowing rapidly at the hip.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! I-I-" The blonde-haired girl began in stammer while the regal woman eyed her only for Mai to place her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's not her fault Azula. Besides I should think after three hours of tending to your feet you should be able to let one-minute slide." Mai spoke in her usual voice while Azula peered at Elle with her brows rising in curiosity.

"I'll ignore your tone and ask. Why was she late?" Azula pondered while gazing at her pet still fretfully curtsying her repeatedly one bow after another.

It almost made up for the girl's unusual tardiness.

"General Bujing stopped her in the hallway. He began to harass her…and he even grabbed her wrist. I intervened. But I still thought you should know about it." The markswoman explained in a calm voice while the princess now gazed on with a spark of an inferno in her callous eyes.

"Really? General Bujing thinks it is his business to meddle in my affairs?" The princess asked with a noticeable frown while turning to watch her handmaid scamper over to her side.

"Don't be mad at her Azula. Elle didn't do anything wrong." Ty Lee pleaded while sighing as she observed Elle bow low on the floor.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" Elle cried out while bowing over and over with Azula now peering down at her with pleased golden eyes.

"I suggest you give her some sort of official seal as proof that she answers directly to you to prevent future disruptions to her work." Mai advised as she pulled out a seat on the furthest side of the table.

Azula's stern gaze briefly flickered up at Mai clearly considering her words before glancing back down at Elle kneeling before her boots.

"I will let it slide…just this once only because it was beyond your control. You perform the highest quality of work. Make certain that you continue to do so." The princess commented with palms folded in her lap.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. A-as you say, always as you say. I-I am sorry. A-are you mad at me?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a sullen voice while the regal woman sighed as she shook her head.

"Azula! The poor girl's been working to please you all night. Just tell her that everything is okay." The brown-haired woman exclaimed after seating herself while frowning back at the controlling woman's hardened visage.

"Hm. I am not mad at you Elle. You are a good girl. My good girl. Now calm yourself…" Azula purred just as she bent over to pat Elle's head with the young girl now peering up at her with a revived smile.

"I am so relieved! Oh Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off before assaulting Azula in a sudden hug around her waist with the princess now staring down at her in slight annoyance.

"Elle! No hugs! Not right now! I…want to eat my dinner!" The princess complained with her belly growling in protest while her two-childhood friends snickered at her expense.

"I don't want to be a bad girl…I want to be the best girlfriend that I can be for you…" The blonde-haired girl murmured with her face pressed in the woman's rumbling belly while the princess awkwardly began patting her head.

All the while Mai was now gazing at the two with a questioning countenance before turning to the nervously smiling Ty Lee.

It was obvious that she missed something.

Elle…a thirteen-year-old…Azula's girlfriend?

"What…did I miss?" The markswoman questioned in a slightly uneasy voice while gazing at the acrobat's clearly reddening face.

"So well behaved. That's my girl. Now go bring me my dinner." Azula commanded with her palm in Elle's hair while the small girl beamed up at her with happy amber eyes.

"You haven't heard oneesan? Azula-sama is going to marry me when I turn sixteen!" Elle announced with a sunny smile while Mai now glanced at them with her eyes widening in disbelief.

And if one looked closely there was a sliver of accusation in her tawny eyes that the princess never failed to notice.

"Really little sister? No, I hadn't heard. Why don't you fill me in?" Mai pondered with her hands folding over the tabletop while Elle happily stood up with a blush on her young cheeks.

"We are going to date until she turns sixteen. And if all goes well…I will marry her…when she comes of age." The princess remarked while reaching out to pat the flushing girl's cheek.

"I-I am Princess Azula's girl now. And when I am old enough…she is going to take me as hers." The blonde-haired girl declared with her chest puffing out pridefully while the princess gazed at her with a charming smile while she stroked her cheek gently.

"You already…belong to me." Azula purred with her hand clutching at Elle's reddening face with a possessive aura about her.

"I…think they'll make a cute couple…" Ty Lee trailed off with a wary smile while Mai still eyed the two with a less than convinced gaze.

"O-oh Azula-sama…I am yours." Elle agreed while holding a hand to her swooning cheek with her princess's lips curving into a pleased smirk.

"Mhm. You are. Now…be a good girl…and set the table for us." The princess commanded with her belly growling once more before giving her pet one final pat on the cheek.

"Yes princess! Straight away!" The blonde-haired girl cheered before turning to set the table for all three noblewomen.

"You don't have to set the table alone! I'll help you Elle." The brown-haired woman offered before standing up as she made her way over to the girl's side with a cheerful smile.

"B-but oneesan it's my job as the group servant." Elle protested only for the acrobat to frown while gently pushing her aside with her hip.

"You aren't the group servant…I only said that to get that mean old man to back off. You're one of us now." Ty Lee explained just before poking Elle's nose with a grin while the small girl turned an adorable shade of red.

"Ty Lee, I hereby decree that Elle must set my plate. Set yours and Mai's if you wish, but she will set mine. Come Elle. Bring my plate and silverware." Azula commented lazily while clapping her hands with her words jarring the eager girl into action.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl chirped before scurrying past her sighing big sister while grasping her master's plate.

"If Azula makes you happy Elle…then I am happy for you. Though one can only hope that she finds more dignified tasks for you…other than…being a human footrest." The markswoman commented while watching the petite girl set down a plate before the princess.

The princess now silently glared over in her direction once more while Ty Lee continued to set the many platters upon the table.

"It was light play…nothing more. The girl even admitted that she likes my feet." The princess stated with a smug smirk while her words caused both of her friends to cringe in unison.

The two noblewomen once more gazed at the blushing girl all the while pondering why she would ever say that to a woman like Azula.

"But Azula…she's got such a cute face. How…could you ever step on her sweet face…someone this cute shouldn't be used for such a degrading task." Ty Lee scolded with a frown while pinching Elle's cheek as she strode past the blushing girl.

"Azula-sama says that the other handmaids don't wash her feet properly. So…I volunteered to do it every day for her." Elle piped with glee just before setting silverware before Azula who gazed at her with a wolfish grin on her lovely lips.

Even Ty Lee visibly blanched while peering at the young girl's innocent face before sighing loudly deciding not to comment on the matter any further.

"She likes assertive women Ty Lee. I am assertive. What more is there to understand? It was all in good fun. We even bathed together afterward…" Azula trailed off with a gratified smile while turning to Elle standing faithfully beside her.

"Well…that's great Azula. It looks like all of the platters are set up…and everyone has a plate!" The brown-haired woman commented with her hands on her hips smiling all the while.

"Sit Elle. Beside me…" The princess ordered while pointing her finger at a chair placed beside her throne.

"Yes Azula-sama. H-have I pleased you today?" The blonde-haired girl asked shyly before sitting down beside her princess with the older female eying her fondly.

"I confess that you have. You have been such a good girl." Azula cooed before reaching out to pat Elle's head with a controlling palm.

"I-I have? But…I-I was tardy." Elle stammered with a timid smile while she sank into her seat enjoying the soft domination that Azula exerted with ease.

"That's not your fault…and you can rest assured…that I will have a word with General Bujing." The princess stated with an edge to her voice while reaching across the table to raise the lid off the main course.

The two noblewomen blinked in amazement to find themselves gazing at a strictly vegetarian dish.

A simply delectable vegetable stir fry complete with a broth and white rice.

There was also a course of fire noodles, and many other food items that it seemed that Azula wanted Elle to try.

And finally, Azula's personal favorite treat, mochi.

"You didn't have to order the entire meal vegetarian Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with awe in her innocent eyes while peering about the table in excitement.

"Consider it a reward for being so faithful. I doubt Mai and Ty Lee will mind." Azula remarked while gazing at Mai's apathetic face and then Ty Lee's usual cheerful visage.

"It's totally super Azula! She deserves it." Ty Lee replied while nodding as she reached across the table to serve herself.

"I don't mind…and I hardly have a right to complain since I only ended up here by chance. I am just surprised…it isn't like Azula to consider anyone but herself." Mai answered while also reaching to scoop food onto her plate.

Elle was a nice girl, liked by all three of them in some manner.

Even Azula.

In a strange way she was quickly becoming the young girl of their group that they all wanted to protect.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off sweetly just as she leaned over to embrace the woman's toned bicep.

"You…are welcome. But there will be no hugging while I eat my meal. I don't need you pushing on my stomach while I am eating!" The princess exclaimed while gazing at the pouting girl slinking back into her own seat.

"Yes princess." The blonde-haired girl whined with a noticeable sigh while she began to scoop smaller portions than the older girls.

"So Azula…" Mai began with a slight smirk that had the woman in question gazing up at her already annoyed.

"What?" Azula answered while scooping food onto her plate with her eyes narrowing in a warning manner.

"No-no square…" The markswoman stated with a victorious countenance that had the princess glaring at her with a twinge of redness on her cheeks.

All the while Ty Lee giggled despite her own blush while Elle continued to gaze around in a lovably puzzled manner.

"Shut up…Mai." The princess growled before peering at her timid pet with a sigh.

There is no way that she could let her possible future wife remain this…ignorant.

Even if it was adorable.

"So, you and Azula bathed together?" The brown-haired woman questioned with her giggles dying down while the young girl peered down at her plate still blushing.

"W-we did. It was a bit overwhelming at first…b-but after I pleaded for mercy, she w-went easy on me." Elle replied with a stammer while Azula smiled in a prideful manner.

"Mercy Azula? Why do I get the feeling that I don't want to hear this?" Mai inquired with a sigh while sitting back with a full plate.

"Oh, I simply forgot that she was kneeling on the floor…and I accidently brushed my ass against her little face. You should have seen her adorable face…quivering and begging me to show her leniency. But at heart I am a merciful woman…so I made certain that it didn't happen again." Azula announced casually over the dinner table with her words stunning her two-childhood friends into a blushing silence.

The two noblewomen gazed back at their unabashed leader before turning to their young companion's reddened face.

"A-Azula! Please wait until she's older before you start s-shoving your ass in her face!" Ty Lee cried out while Azula just smiled with a wine goblet in hand.

"It was an accident Ty Lee." The princess insisted with feigned innocence that had all but the young blonde rolling their eyes.

"I am sure it was. Well congratulations Elle. You had both Azula's feet and ass in your face all in one day." The markswoman declared in her usual tone while the small girl turned even redder upon hearing her words.

"I-I had a good day. I-I really did! Azula-sama held me in the tub. She let me nap with my face in her bosom." The blonde-haired girl chirped with the two women staring back in even further shock.

"Hm. So I did." Azula agreed while stirring her meal with a pleased demeanor about her.

It was just stunning the two how Azula was already getting naked with Elle, even if they weren't having sex.

"I spoke too soon. You had her breasts in your face as well. Well…at least you got something out of it. Likely more pleasurable to have a woman's boobs in your face…than her feet." Mai commented factually while Ty Lee began to choke on her drink.

"M-Mai!" The brown-haired woman protested while her friend calmly began to eat her meal.

"I got the most precious thing of all! I got to snuggle with Azula-sama!" Elle shouted while puffing up her chest in a childish show of pride that had the three women sweatdropping.

All of that talk about Azula seemingly testing the waters with the girl sexually and the young girl only wanted to cuddle.

"Keep your voice down girl! You can't just shout that to the world!" The princess snapped with her icy eyes glaring about clearly worried about her reputation.

"So…tell us Elle. What makes for comfier pillows. Azula's thighs…or her breasts?" The markswoman teased with her words earning her a glare from the woman in question.

"Both! Her thighs are so well formed I could just sleep there all day! And her bosom is very warm and soft as well!" The blonde-haired girl explained with a pure hearted voice while the acrobat coughed on her drink.

"W-wow Azula. I didn't know you were that comfy." Ty Lee stated while eying her stoic friend now staring back at her icily.

"Azula-sama?" Elle pondered sweetly while Azula turned to her with surprisingly patient eyes.

"Yes?" Azula answered while swallowing a mouthful all the while surveying her lovely handmaid with possessive eyes.

"Are we officially adding lapnaps to our morning schedule?" The blonde-haired girl with a sunny smile while the princess now glared at her through the corner of her annoyed eye.

All the while she listened to the acrobat's oohs and awws, and Mai's snort of amusement.

"No. We are not. But we are adding a two-hour foot session every day. At one pm, on the dot. Be certain that you record it." The princess commanded while swallowing her food with her words causing the poor girl's shoulders to slump.

And both of her friend's amusement died down while they now gazed at Azula rather taken aback by how selfish she could be.

Even to a girl she professed to like.

"But…you said that I am your girl." Elle protested meekly while Azula still gazed at her with cold eyes.

"I did. And you are. You belong to me." Azula stated before opening her mouth to chew on another bite in a regal manner.

"E-even if we share separate beds…surely we will hug sometime…maybe an hour every morning…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off while the monarch sighed under her breath.

"This morning it was five hours. Not one." The princess reminded bitterly while the young girl turned red while sulking in her seat.

"Aww…if Azula's too much of an icebox I'll snuggle with you every day little sister." Ty Lee announced with a warm smile that had Azula staring at her from the corner of her eye in faint jealousy.

Just as she expected it would…

"Really! Lapnaps with my oneesan!" Elle cried out while Ty Lee smiled despite the girl's fondness for sleeping in a woman's lap.

"If you want…sure! But you don't have to kneel on the floor. We'll go snuggle in my bed." The brown-haired woman explained while turning to the princess's now irate face.

"Absolutely not. I forbid it. You are not permitted to put your face in another woman's lap. You will use my lap only. And only…when I give you permission." Azula declared in a voice of authority while gazing at Elle's now jubilant face.

"You speak as if Ty Lee was going to do something horrible to her." Mai scoffed while swallowing a sip of wine.

"So, we are keeping lapnaps! Every morning at eight on the dot!" The blonde-haired girl cheered while the regal woman eyed her once more.

"No. Not every day…only when I…" The princess sighed while observing the girl withdraw her silly little diary.

"Lapnap…with Azula-sama from eight…to nine am." Elle commented with an adorable smile while the three women sweatdropped once more.

"What a clingy little tiger monkey you are." Azula snorted snidely before returning to her meal.

"I suppose so!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while taking a bite of her food smiling brightly as she did so.

"Tell me Elle…why are you vegetarian? I don't believe that I have asked yet." The princess pondered with a thoughtful countenance while peering at her young admirer's happy face.

"Oh, that's because I can't stand the thought of anything dying for me." Elle responded with her smile wavering just a bit while Azula rolled her golden eyes at her.

Her innocent answer caused Ty Lee to glance up from her plate before turning to Mai's sighing face.

It was as if the two silent agreed that they would have to watch out for her.

"Well coming from a little pacifist that doesn't surprise me. What would you do…if I were to order you to abandon your…diet?" Azula inquired with a contemplative smirk while turning to Elle's now worried expression.

"Azula, you can't just make changes to someone's personality. You either like them for who they are…or you don't. It's…that simple." The markswoman spoke while gazing at the princess with a pointed stare.

"She is how she is Azula. And I like her just the way she is." The brown-haired woman stated with a smile while gazing at the small girl looking so shy over all of the attention.

"I would just disregard the order. I absolutely will not eat meat. Not even for my princess." The blonde-haired girl declared in a proud manner with her words incurring three taken aback looks for her answer.

It had stunned even Azula that the girl had actually stated that there was an order she would ignore.

"Disobedience? Silly girl. I am in control of everything that goes onto your plate. With but one word you won't be able to find a vegetarian bite in the entire palace." The princess remarked with merciless delight lining her now cold voice.

The statement now had both noblewomen gazing at Azula in disapproval.

"I would just go on a hunger strike." Elle boasted with her chest puffing out while Azula's controlling smile widened in amusement.

"Azula!" Ty Lee scolded with a frown all the while shaking her head.

"A hunger strike? Is that a challenge to my authority?" Azula purred with her palms now folded on the table before her.

"No Azula-sama. It is just the truth. I would rather starve than eat meat." The blonde-haired girl insisted a resolute nod while the princess still eyed her with predatory eyes seeming to take it as a challenge.

"After ten days of hunger pains. I am quite certain that I could change your little mind…" The princess trailed off with a taunting smile while the other two women glanced at her warily.

"Azula! Why do you have to keep going from nice to mean with Elle?" Ty Lee protested with a concerned shake of her head.

"Oh no. Not only do I know that my princess would never do that to me. I also know that before I start to starve my oneesans will feed me." Elle declared with a jubilant smile that had Azula now staring at her two-childhood friends with imposing golden eyes.

What irked Azula the most was that all three of them knew that Elle had her beat in that regard.

"Yep! I would just steal you for a few weeks until Azula decides to stop being a meanie. You can be my snuggle servant…your only job will be snuggling with me for days on end!" The brown-haired woman announced with a cheerful grin that had their young companion gazing over at her with her eyes almost sparkling in excitement.

"No. You will not." Azula retorted with a frown while Mai gazed at Elle's overjoyed face sweatdropping.

"I want to be your snuggle servant oneesan! It sounds fun." The blonde-haired girl chirped in a return to her chipper voice while staring at Ty Lee in rising admiration.

"Aww! Hear that Azula? She wants to be my snuggle servant." Ty Lee commented with a bright smile while leaning over to pat her little sister's hand.

"How touching Ty Lee…but she isn't for rent. Humor me Elle. Let's say I would never do that to you. I am curious…how would you survive if you were trapped on a deserted island?" The princess pondered with her fingers resting beneath her chin all the while surveying her handmaid in amusement.

"I really doubt that the girl is going to be trapped on any isolated islands anytime soon…unless you drop her off yourself." Mai stated while gazing at Azula with a monotone stare.

"Hm…I would look for berries!" Elle answered naively while Azula now gazed at her with her nose scrunching up comically.

"That's it? You would just hope that you find an adequate number of berries to survive day by day?" Azula scoffed in a deadpan voice while peering at her pet with a chiding stare.

Once more…the girl is just too naïve.

"I suppose so. I would never want any living creature to die just for my sake. I am just one girl. There are millions, upon millions of humans out there. There's nothing special about me that makes my life worth more than a rabbit or a butterfly soaring in the breeze. So, I just try to live as peacefully as I can…and hope for the best." The blonde-haired girl explained in a relaxed voice that took all three women aback.

Even Ty Lee.

There were just astonished by how little worth Elle placed on her own life.

It was also shockingly mature to hear this from a thirteen-year-old girl.

And yet…sad at the same time.

All three were now staring at Elle with varying arrays of emotion in their gazes with Azula's being complete bewilderment.

That was one of the most intriguing aspects about Elle that continued to draw her in.

The girl was an enigma to her.

She just didn't understand Elle…and it annoyed her to admit that.

"You just trot along and hope for the best?" The princess snorted with her wine glass in hand while staring at her little admirer with a twinge of frustration in her gaze.

"That's right. I am a simple soul Azula-sama. I don't need much…and I just want to be happy. I just go with the flow! I try not to worry about what may or may not come. What will flow will flow!" Elle responded with a carefree shrug while the three women gazed at her as if she had just spouted a third arm.

"What will flow will flow? You are a strange kid." The markswoman remarked with her tawny eyes agape in bafflement.

"Maybe so. But I am content. Whether I die old or young…that doesn't matter to me. As long as I was happy…that's all that matters. It's just the way it goes. No sense in worrying about what may come." The blonde-haired girl spoke before taking a bite of her meal with a content countenance.

Azula sat staring back at Elle with her brows furrowing in disbelief over what she was hearing.

And try as she might she couldn't help but feel a sliver of concern.

Her lips pursed into a scowl all the while glaring at the young girl's lighthearted face.

'Curse this peasant…for making me feel such weakness.' The princess thought bitterly all the while snorting in contempt.

"Hm. How lucky for you that I am here to make your decisions for you. It's clearly for your own good." Azula stated with her stern gaze suppressing the faintest slivers of concern that she felt for her young companion.

Up until now Ty Lee and Mai wouldn't have agreed to Azula saying such a thing.

But now they couldn't help but wonder if Azula was right.

"I do not protest your governance Azula-sama…in truth I find it to my liking. I just look at life differently than most people. I try not to carry a grudge…I am weightless! If all ended in an instant…I would have no regrets." Elle answered after swallowing her bite with a gentle smile that had even Azula staring at her agape in shock.

All three of the women exchanged a glance with the acrobat's being the most emotional of them all.

Those were strange words to hear from a thirteen-year-old girl.

Words that roused a sense of concern in all of them.

Even if they didn't show it.

"Elle…you are young. You shouldn't be talking about dying so casually. Please don't do that. It…worries me." Ty Lee spoke softly with a trace of sadness in her usually cheerful eyes while peering at the small girl's speedily fading smile.

"I-I am sorry oneesan. I…am not trying to worry you! I am happy here! That's all that I am trying to say. Please don't be sad." The blonde-haired girl cried out while staring at her big sister's frowning countenance.

"Just…please don't talk like that. We'd miss you if you left us." The brown-haired woman assured while wiping at her eye trying not to shed a tear.

"Y-you would?" Elle stammered with her rising smile causing all of them to gaze at her oddly.

"Of course, we would! Isn't that right Azula?" Ty Lee urged with a pleading look in her eyes while she turned to the princess's callous face all the while rolling her eyes over her concern.

"The girl's not dying Ty Lee. Cease the waterworks." The princess grumbled before turning to glare at the teenager's innocent visage.

"It's nice to have a new face around. I can see that we'll have to be keeping a close watch on you." Mai agreed while Elle turned to her smiling even wider than before.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu oneesan." The blonde-haired girl muttered before jumping up in a startled manner when the regal woman loudly snapped her fingers in her face.

"Eat your food tiger monkey! It's growing cold. Let it flow into your mouth! I don't need you starving on me." Azula barked with her imposing stare causing Elle to gulp meekly before saluting her much to her delight.

"Y-yes Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed while the two noblewomen sweatdropped when she began picking at her food like a tiny bird.

"Good. It would be a shame to lose you. You give such a splendid foot massage." The princess remarked with her two-childhood friend's now staring at her in disapproval.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman scolded while folding her arms over her bust all the while huffing angrily over how insensitive her friend was.

"I-I would be saddened if I lost you too Azula-sama. You bring such joy into the world. I-it wouldn't be the same without you…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with her amber eyes peering at her master's lips curving into a refined smile.

"Yeah. I am just going to say that I disagree with you kid." The markswoman sighed with the princess swallowing a sip of wine clearly pleased by the girl's worshipful nature.

"Yeah! Azula…makes the world a pink place." Ty Lee stated while smiling at Elle with a warm countenance.

"I know I do. But you don't have to worry your little heart about ever being without me. It's too late for you to run away now. I am going to dictate your every action…right down to what you eat…for as long as you live." Azula announced in a glacial voice while narrowing her eyes at her pet's reddening little face.

The two noblewomen visibly shuddered after hearing that terrifying statement.

Anyone else would be in tears after hearing that.

But Elle…

"Please do! I find your rule quite soothing Azula-sama!" Elle cheered just before laughing happily while Azula now gazed at her with her lips adorning a pleased smirk.

"Y-you really should stop encouraging Azula to tell you what to do Elle." The brown-haired woman blurted out nervously while watched as the princess leaned over the side of her throne.

"Well…when you beg so sweetly how can I ever say no? Very well Elle. You no longer have a will of your own. That too…belongs to me now." The princess informed with a domineering smile that had the other women shivering.

"Yay! You're the best friend that I could ever ask for princess!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out with a grin while her big sister's gazed at her comically.

"Mhm. And you are the best pet I could ask for." Azula purred before reaching out to pat Elle's head with the young girl blushing beneath her palm.

"I can't still believe you enjoy Azula dictating your life. But…whatever." Mai snorted in a dismissive voice while concealing her inner concerns.

"O-oh Azula-sama. I-I am so glad that you think so." Elle stuttered while swooning with a dreamy look in her young eyes all while the woman petted her head.

"You are fortunate that it is so. You would clearly starve without me. There is no woman or man out there that can provide such a prime selection of foods as me. This is just even further proof that I am the optimal dating candidate." The princess boasted with an arrogant smile before removing her palm from her young admirer's blonde hair.

"Sure. Whatever you say Azula." Ty Lee coughed while shaking her head in amusement over her conceited friends' absurd idea of dating.

"What other princess can offer what I offer Ty Lee? If she exists simply give me her name and I will slaughter her before our young companion's own eyes! Never for her nation to ever rise above their shame and ruination!" Azula called out with a violent grin now adorning her crimson lips while the torches in the room suddenly burst into azure flames.

The two noblewomen gazed at her awkwardly in a tense silence while they sweatdropped over the princess's megalomania.

Then the sound of joyful clapping filled the air while they turned their gazes to the small girl chipperly stroking the regal woman's gargantuan ego.

"You go Azula-sama! I don't know who this princess is but she can't defeat my princess charming! Her Highness's victory is imminent!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with gusto while Azula glanced at her from the corner of her eye in clear approval.

"Elle…this princess doesn't exist. There is no victory for Azula to win." The markswoman informed in a deadpan manner while shook her head over the young girl's continued clapping.

She supposed that she could see why Azula liked Elle so much.

The girl's love for Azula was seemingly limitless.

"Hm. My little admirer speaks wisely." The princess spoke with a wolfish grin while only to grunt when a blonde blur leaped into her lap.

Azula now peered down at Elle now happily hanging onto her neck while peering up at her callous face with a sweet smile.

All the while Mai and Ty Lee snickered at her glaring face while making very little effort to stifle their laughter.

"My princess is the greatest there is. And that's all there is to it." Elle sighed with a blissful smile before snuggling into the irate woman's chest.

"Your enthusiasm pleases me Elle. Now go back to your own chair!" Azula snapped while glaring down at Elle's beaming face with narrowed golden eyes.

"B-but Azula-sama…I want to sit in your lap." The blonde-haired girl whined only to pout like a sulking puppy when the princess raised her into the air by the back of her shirt.

"Azula! Don't hold Elle like a rag doll!" Ty Lee protested while she sweatdropped all the while at the sight of Azula holding Elle above her throne while the small girl pouted adorably.

"Not while I am eating." The princess snorted while peering up at the petite blonde's pitiful attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"I-I just wanted to snuggle." Elle mumbled lamely before being dropped onto her backside in her chair.

It did not escape the notice of the others that Azula did not drop Elle carelessly, she had set the girl down with a margin of care for her fragile nature.

"Too bad. Now eat your food…and stay in your seat!" Azula bellowed out dominantly while staring at Elle with narrowing golden eyes when the girl moved to hop over again.

"Aww…that's so cute Azula." The brown-haired woman gushed while observing Elle sulking with a lovable pout on her cheeks.

"W- wakarimashita Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered while slumping in her seat with her hand now grasping at her utensils once more.

"Quit your pouting tiger monkey." The princess scoffed while rolling her elegant eyes over her pet's childish behavior.

"Y-yes master." Elle agreed without delay while Azula peered at her with her frown quickly transforming into a smile once more.

"Just do as I say Elle. Be a good girl and I will indulge your silly desires." Azula commented with a refined smirk while scooping up another mouthful.

"So, Elle…earlier I heard Azula state that she moved you into another chamber?" Ty Lee pondered in a strategic effort to change the subject.

"Mhm! I have a bigger room now!" The blonde-haired girl chimed while peering at her master eating in an ever-graceful manner.

"Azula moved you into a larger room?" Mai asked with curiosity in her voice all the while Elle rapidly nodded her head exuberantly.

"I did." The princess stated casually while gulping down her bite with her callous eyes all the while peering at her joyful pet.

"Azula-sama removed my cot and put in a really nice bed! I have a desk now with a chair! Now I can write poetry for Her highness at my desk!" Elle cried out with jubilance while Azula's lips curled into a pleased smile.

Not only were the two noblewomen rather taken aback by the princess's strange act of generosity.

They couldn't help but sweatdrop over how even now Elle only thought of how the new arrangement would benefit Azula.

They had no doubt that played a factor in Azula's bizarre habit of pampering Elle.

"I suppose you could. Perhaps you can also find a non-Azula related hobby." The markswoman commented while her leader eyed her in a spoiled sense of disapproval.

"And now I have a lounge chair! And a huge closet full of nice clothes! A-and even an art station! There is even a painting stand! Now I can paint Azula-sama from the comfort of a chair!" The blonde-haired girl squealed while her two big sisters shook their heads in a fond manner.

"Or not." Mai concluded dryly with a sigh while the acrobat smiled cheerfully.

"Aww, that was really nice of Azula." Ty Lee cooed while gazing between Elle's radiant little face and Azula's slight scowl.

"I am simply humoring her in order to continue to receive the highest quality of service." Azula spoke in an offhand manner while waving her hand before her face.

Neither Mai nor Ty Lee believed the princess's obvious lie.

"I-I'll have my first two Azula-sama paintings finished even faster now that I have an art station." Elle admitted bashfully while peering over at Azula with a blush on her cheeks.

The joyful announcement incurred several more oohs and awws from the acrobat and a slightly inquisitive glanced from her other big sister.

And Azula's red lips curled into a gratified smile as she drank a sip of her wine.

"When they are finished…I demand that you show me my paintings." The princess purred in a hubristic voice while resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Wakarimashita!" The blonde-haired girl agreed in a cheerful manner that earned her an approving glance from her master.

"You're going to hang them up…where we can see them…aren't you?" The markswoman inquired while the princess gazed ahead with her usual entitled smirk.

"Elle, tell your big sisters about my decorating plans." Azula commanded in a supremely haughty voice while Elle turned to face her sisters with an enthusiastic grin.

"Azula-sama told me that when she becomes Fire Lord, I must line the entire palace with artwork in Her Highness's royal likeness!" Elle announced in a lively voice while both noblewomen gazed at her in renewed pity before turning to the princess's pleased smile.

"T-the entire palace Azula? Do you have any idea how much work she must be putting into each painting? Elle just might work herself to death!" Ty Lee protested with disbelief in her sisterly voice that had Azula rolling her eyes.

"I never said that I would make her do it all in one day. Far and wide I will ensure that she is known as the painter of the flawless Fire Lord Azula. No doubt she will sell a great many prints." The princess remarked in a content voice before pushing her empty plate aside.

"It seems a waste of her talent to only paint your face a hundred times over." Mai sighed with a shake of her head while gazing at the sunny faced girl.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree. I can think of no finer subject." Azula replied with an arrogant smile while turning to nod over in her little admirer's direction.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began once more while the older female eyed her with a trace of noticeable fondness still smiling.

"What is going through that little mind of yours?" The princess pondered with a less sadistic smirk than her usual.

"W-will you make sure that old man doesn't try to twist my arm again?" Elle requested in a timid voice while Azula peered at her with her smiling now fading fast.

The two noblewomen winced in unison while exchanging a knowing glance with one another.

Though they had no pity for the old general, they knew that he was bound to regret impeding Azula's dinner.

"I will. Show me your wrist." Azula ordered with her lips pursed into a frown while Elle leaned over sliding down the sleeve of her shirt.

It was barely noticeable, but there was a faint, very faint mark on the girl's skin from where Bujing had seized her arm.

"He…bruised her." The brown-haired woman growled out in a protective voice while the markswoman also frowned in mutual disapproval.

"This will be corrected. You can be assured of that. First thing tomorrow morning…I will give you a seal to where on your arm. After that…I doubt very much that you'll ever be harassed again." The princess informed with her eyes forming a terrifying stare before releasing her handmaid's arm.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured meekly while smiling up at the regal woman's stern countenance.

"You belong to me. Only I may berate you." Azula stated in a domineering voice that had young Elle blushing once more.

"How romantic." Mai scoffed in a monotone while shoving her plate aside.

"O-oh Azula-sama, you're the best there is. I-I just know you'll defeat this other princess." Elle gushed while swooning with a hand on her cheek with her two big sister's sweatdropping once more.

"That's right my little admirer. I'll crush her underfoot." The princess boasted with a visible swell of pride while gazing at the young girl with a violent grin.

"Can I ask you another question master?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with a shy smile while the regal woman still peered at her smiling in a graceful manner.

"Of course, I have boundless brilliance to share with your developing mind." Azula responded in a voice of ever rising arrogance that had Mai groaning in annoyance.

"H-how do I determine the value of the coin that you gave me?" Elle asked bashfully while peering at her feet clearly afraid that she would be viewed as an idiot.

"Finally paid her huh?" The markswoman questioned in her usual tone while the princess rolled her eyes in response.

"I was always going to pay her. Now…you wish for me to educate you on Fire Nation currency…is that correct?" The princess purred with her fingers brushing her bangs from her eyes all while staring over in the small girl's direction.

"T-that's so Azula-sama. I don't know how to spend it." The blonde-haired girl admitted with an adorable stutter all while finding herself captivated by the woman's natural charms.

"That simply will not do. Will it? Hm. I shall school your little mind on the subject during tomorrow mornings breakfast. How does that sound?" Azula remarked with her golden eyes peering over at Elle's innocent face with a hunger for dominance emanating from deep within.

"It sounds wonderful Azula-sama!" Elle cheered with warm laughter that had all three women gazing at her fondly when she reached out to grasp the woman's hand.

"Aww…she's so pink Azula." Ty Lee cooed with a giggle while Azula glanced at the girl holding her hand sighing all the while.

"Yes Ty Lee. Elle is…very pink." The princess stated while reclining in her throne with her pet leaning over to hug her bicep.

"Has there been any word on the Avatar?" Mai questioned in a bored voice while Azula's smile returned to that of her usual cold nature.

"I am glad you asked Mai. As of matter of fact there has. We will be leaving in two days on a mission." Azula announced with a callous smirk while the two noblewomen gazed back in surprise.

All while Elle now peered at Azula with her innocent eyes on the verge of panic.

"D-do I get to come Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested as she tugged on the regal woman's sleeve while the princess gazed down at her with a sophisticated smile.

"Of course, you're coming with me, silly girl. I can't leave you here to make your own decisions…now can I?" The princess declared with a suave curve of her lips while staring down at the now overjoyed girl with amused golden eyes.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped when their adopted sister's cheerful shout rang into the air.

"This is joyous news! I get to travel with Azula-sama!" Elle squealed in delight just before leaping over the arm of the throne and plopping right into the now grunting woman's lap.

The acrobat giggled once more while watching the princess attempt to intimidate their young companion into vacating her lap.

"Go back to your chair peasant. Or I will punish you." Azula spoke while pointing a finger in Elle's beaming face when the small girl began to hug her belly.

"But Azula-sama…I am your pet am I not?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with her face pressing into the princess's upper belly while the woman's brows furrowed in slight curiosity.

"Yes, you are my pet. But you still have your own chair." The princess growled just as she snapped her fingers in the petite girl's cheerful face.

"Azula…please…in the name of Agni stop turning Elle into a pet." Ty Lee sighed yet even still she smiled over Elle's adorable personality.

"But pets sit in their master's laps. So that means that this is my spot." Elle retorted with a sunny smile while Azula rolled her lovely eyes in returning amusement.

"Only if the master deems it so. I do not recall ever stating that you were a lappet." Azula snorted before lazily reclining with Elle propped up upon her belly.

"B-but Azula-sama! If I am your girlfriend and your pet…then that means I belong in your lap." The blonde-haired girl insisted while sighing happily with her head resting against the monarch's belly.

"Elle…girlfriend and pet are not usually one and the same…" Mai stated in deadpan yet even so it did not deter the chipper teenager.

"In our case they are one and the same. Very well Elle. I will permit this for thirty minutes. Then you must go to bed." The princess announced in a near maternal manner while gazing down at her pet with her face resting against her fist.

"O-only thirty minutes of snuggle time?" Elle protested comically while Azula's eyes now narrowed into a truly terrifying stare.

"Would you prefer no…snuggle time?" Azula asked in a tyrannical voice all the while delighting in how Elle's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"N-no Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered pitifully like a sullen puppy while the princess once more rolled her eyes.

"You are a whiny little tiger monkey…" The princess sighed before lowering her palm into the pouty girl's hair just as she began to pet her soft blonde tresses.

"I am Princess Azula's tiger monkey!" Elle cheered in a childishly prideful voice all the while blushing as she pushed her head into the princess's bosom.

The other two women sweatdropped while watching Azula peer down at Elle with an amused smirk about her sophisticated lips.

"Mhm. I suppose you are." Azula agreed lazily with her hand patting Elle's soft head in a possessive manner.

Over the next thirty minutes Elle continued to snuggle up in the princess's lap all the while slowly but surely beginning to yawn.

Such actions incurred glares from Azula and more oohs and awws from Ty Lee.

Until finally the allotted thirty minutes had expired and the yawning girl was forcibly evicted from her master's lap.

"Go to bed now Elle. I will see you…tomorrow morning at seven." The princess ordered with her palms resting in her lap while she back at the exhausted girl with stern golden eyes.

"Yes…Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in mid-yawn yet even so bent over in a courteous bow that earned her a stare of approval from the seated woman.

"Such a reverent girl…" Azula trailed off before leaning forward to pat Elle's head while the small girl remained bent over at the waist with her hands at her sides.

Elle simply smiled warmly with the hand petting her head before releasing a few sleepy laughs all the while savoring the princess's attentions.

"I can't believe General Bujing called Elle's behavior improper and erroneous. What an ass." Ty Lee snorted with her arms folded under her breasts.

The statement caused the princess's eyes narrowing in a strange combination of anger and amusement.

"This one? Improper?" The princess scoffed with her controlling eyes peering down at her handmaid's timid little face.

"I-I'm not improper am I Azula-sama?" Elle mumbled with her eyes peering down at the princess's boots while the elegant woman sat with her legs crossed in a regal manner.

"No, most certainly not. I approve of you." Azula cooed in a curiously subdued voice while glancing down at Elle being compressed beneath her palm.

"Good. I want to be your good girl…always." The blonde-haired girl answered with a sweet smile just when her head was patted once more.

"Go to your chambers now servant…" The princess trailed off with her palm withdrawing while she surveyed her pet with a flicker of fondness in her callous eyes.

"Oyasumi nasai Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed with a gentle voice while bowing once more all while Azula stared down at her clearly pleased by her obedience.

Both noblewomen found the scene to be strangely touching, even Mai herself.

Their new companion was a real sweetheart, of that they had no doubt.

"Oyasumi nasai…to you too Elle." Azula spoke with a stern nod only for Elle to leap into her lap once more while she sighed deciding to allow the hug.

"T-thank you Azula-sama…for the new chamber." The blonde-haired girl murmured graciously while the princess glanced down at her before patting her head.

"Consider it a reward for being a good girl. Now…run along now…before you pass out in my lap." The princess commanded before pushing the young girl out of her lap just as the blonde stood up with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yes princess!" Elle responded with cheer before curtsying Azula yet again before elegantly arising from her bow.

Azula never failed to take note of Elle's exceedingly courteous disposition, one of the girl's traits that she deeply favored.

Then she tilted her head curiously when her handmaid turned to scurry over to the smiling acrobat before hugging the woman around her waist.

"Aww! Goodnight to you too little sister!" The brown-haired woman gushed with a kind smile while patting the small girl's head.

"Oyasumi nasai…oneesan." The blonde-haired girl replied with a bashful smile while the woman mussed her hair.

"You go get your sleep now." Ty Lee stated softly before patting the girl's head once more while Elle stood up before adorably dashing over to Mai's seat.

The gloomy woman sighed when she turned to greet the girl approaching her with a twinge of fondness in her tawny eyes.

"You know…I am not really much for…" Mai trailed off in a deadpan voice just as Elle latched around her belly.

"Too bad. If I have to endure it so do you." Azula commented smugly while sipping her wine as she silently enjoyed watching Mai tense up.

"Oyasumi nasai oneesan!" Elle cried out cheerfully while Mai gazed down at her with softening eyes.

"Yeah. Same to you Elle." The markswoman spoke before gingerly patting the girl's grinning head.

And just like that the small blonde stood up almost turning to walk out of the room.

But she halted to peer back at the princess's stoic face all the while chewing her lip.

Then Elle speedily scurried back towards Azula's throne with the other two women smirking in entertainment.

The princess's wry expression was priceless while she watched the small girl scamper back over with aggravation finally beginning to show in her hardened eyes.

"Servant…you already said goodnight to me." The princess sighed only for the small girl to halt before her throne with her needy little eyes peering down at her boots.

"B-but Azula-sama…I love you so much that I wanted to do it all over again…" The blonde-haired girl whined while kicking at an imaginary pebble with her cheeks heating up under the princess's scrunched up stare.

The acrobat could be heard giggling in the background while the regal woman sat peering down at the young girl's bashful face.

"Really? How fortunate for me." Azula remarked dryly just when Elle embraced her around the neck with even more emotion than before.

"Azula…that is so cute! She's a total snugglebug." The brown-haired woman cooed only for the woman in question to glare at her from the corner of her eye with the small blonde latched around her neck.

"O-oyasumi n-nasai…" Elle stammered in a voice of endless affection with Azula glancing down at her while she patted her on the back.

"Goodnight to you too…once again. Now no more hugging!" The princess stated strictly before pushing the pouting blonde back to her feet.

"J-just one more?" The blonde-haired girl murmured with puppy dog eyes while the princess stared down at her with imposing golden eyes.

"We've hugged enough for one day. Now go to bed girl!" Azula barked with narrowed countenance now making Elle gulp under her glare much to her satisfaction.

"Y-yes Azula-sama…um…I hope you sleep well…" Elle trailed off with a shy smile while scratching her cheek nervously.

"You as well servant…now get going! Or I will punish you!" The princess exclaimed before pointing a domineering finger in the blushing girl's face.

"Wakarimashita!" The blonde-haired girl chirped before performing a final bow with her hands at her sides all the while peering up at her master's sighing face.

"Yes Elle… wakarimashita." Azula spoke with forced patience before watching Elle smile up at her and then turning to sprint away.

All three women observed Elle dashing to the doors and vanishing for the briefest of instances.

Only for two of three women to sweatdrop when the young girl peaked back in to peer at the princess's now exasperated face.

"Go." The princess snapped with her irate eyes staring at the naïve girl's smiling face all the while listening to the acrobat's hearty laughter.

"Oyasumi nasai minasan!" Elle yelled out while waving happily at all three with Ty Lee being the only one to cheerily wave back at her.

"You too baby sister! Maybe I'll pay you a snuggle visit one of these nights!" Ty Lee shouted with a joyful giggle while Azula glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"Go to sleep girl or I will put you to work all night long scrubbing the floors of the palace halls." Azula announced with a scarily callous stare now being aimed at the carefree young girl who was now making a hasty retreat.

"I love you Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl called out from down the hallway with the princess's lips now curving upwards ever so slightly over the adorable declaration.

"Is she actually gone now?" Mai asked while gazing at the open door with amused tawny eyes.

"It would seem so. Though I was beginning to wonder if that girl would ever finish saying goodnight." The princess snorted while reclining with her face now resting in the palm of her left hand.

"But she's so cute Azula!" The brown-haired woman squealed while gazing at the princess who simply rolled her eyes in response.

Though Azula did not say it aloud.

She did not disagree with her friend.

Elle was most certainly a lovely little thing.

Hers and hers alone.


	17. The Morning Rise

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_The Morning Rise – Chapter Seventeen_

Elle sat at her desk chewing on her lip as she closed her diary.

In the center of her desk sat her art book with her lakeside painting of the princess gazing back up at her.

The young girl smiled with a twinge of redness adorning her cheeks while standing up just before pushing her chair in.

"I…should get to bed. Tomorrow…is going to be yet another great day with Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke quietly just as she turned off her night light before padding to her bedside now in her night clothes.

She sat upon her bedside with a serene countenance before widening her amber eyes as she suddenly clutched at her chest.

With speed she didn't know she was capable of she lunged for her backpack with a shaky hand.

All the while fumbling for her pill bottle in the dark of her room.

She finally recovered it before she sunk back with a cup of water in hand while quickly swallowing a small tan pill.

Moments later Elle fell back into her bedside holding a hand over her face with the barest traces of pain now visible in her eyes.

The small blonde moaned quietly with a faint trace of sweat on her forehead.

And sometime later she fell asleep at long last.

In the early morning hours unbeknownst to the now snoring blonde a woman now sat before her bedside.

Azula glanced down at Elle with callous golden eyes all the while fondly watching her handmaid sleep.

The princess began to lean over the sprawled-out girl with her palms clasped together in her lap.

Her lips began to purse into a thin line while she turned away from the girl's sleeping face to glare at the closed door.

'Why does this peasant pique my interests? It's not just her tributes…is it? Why did I feel the need to come all the way down here? It's not as if I expected the girl to be awake at this hour.' Azula thought while turning her head to peer back down at Elle laying on her back with her mouth open in her sleep.

That was when she found herself brushing soft blonde tresses in an almost affectionate manner all the while her possessive eyes continued to survey her servant's adorable face.

The princess closed her eyes before releasing a heavy sigh while she inwardly mused that this girl was becoming too great of a liability.

Then her eyes snapped wide open when she heard a faint whimper emanate from the sleeping girl.

Azula glanced down at the small blonde's face all the while frowning when took note of her pet's pained expression.

A flicker of concern began to grudgingly flash in her eyes while she scowled over the girl now leaning even closer as if to inspect her for injury.

"Ooh." Elle groaned in her sleep while Azula lowered her fingers to softly touch her cheek.

'Why is she in pain? The hangover is long over with…so why?' The princess pondered with her brows furrowed in apprehension while staring down at her little admirer's quietly moaning face.

Azula's rigid eyes continued to sweep over Elle from head to toe searching for any defect.

Anything that would make her cry out in her sleep.

There were no surface wounds…not that she could see above the girl's clothing.

Which only left her with the conclusion that it must be related to the girl's mysterious health problems.

Then the teenage girl unexpectedly opened her eyes.

The princess's fingers swiftly withdrew all the while peering down at her pet's half-asleep face with an imposing scowl.

It took a few moments while Elle held a hand to her forehead before she glanced up in surprise to realize that her master was seated beside her bed.

The older female was now staring down at her with icy golden eyes that already made her feel as if she's displeased her.

"M-master! H-have I overslept?" Elle stuttered with a distraught countenance while trying to sit up only for the woman's palm to push her back onto her pillow.

"Stay in bed girl. It is two hours before you are scheduled to get up." Azula spoke with a frown still pursing her lips while Elle peered up at her with confused sleepy eyes.

"O-oh…did you…need me?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled with the sophisticated woman still glancing down at her with strict eyes.

"No. I was going for my morning walk when I walked past your chamber. I decided to step in and make certain that your arrangements were up to my standards. That is all." The princess responded before standing up above the young girl's bedside with her palms now folded behind her back.

"I…see…" Elle trailed off in mid-yawn while Azula now towered over her with her callous eyes peering down at her in a way that already sent shivers down her spine.

Then the regal woman began to turn away with her eyes peering down at her even still.

"Just go back to sleep…what?" Azula questioned with a curious twitch of her lips when a dainty hand grasped ahold of her pant leggings before she could turn away.

"W-would you s-stay with me…Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested bashfully with her words producing an instant scowl from the looming woman.

"Stay with you? Look at you…already trying to crawl into my lap." The princess scoffed with her cold eyes gazing down at the small girl's now crestfallen face.

"S-sumimasen…" Elle trailed off with her drowsy eyes gazing away at the wall to which Azula rolled her eyes in response.

Azula closed her eyes for the briefest of moments while she exhaled under her breath.

Then the princess reopened her impassive eyes before peering back down at the half-asleep girl's turned back.

"Well? Move over girl. Make room for your princess." Azula commanded in a supremely entitled voice while glaring down at Elle who was now turning to gaze up at her with startled amber eyes.

"R-really? Azula-sama? You'll sit with me?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled while peering up at the towering woman's shadowed frame with her heart already beginning to beat rapidly.

"I said move girl!" The princess barked with absolute dominance before bending over to seat herself while the small girl scooted out of the way of her lowering backside.

"Yes master! If Her Highness says move. I move!" Elle chirped with her back now pressed up against the wall while struggling to contain her excitement when Azula seated herself at the top of the bed.

"You will not breathe a word of this to anyone...not even to Mai or Ty Lee." Azula remarked just as she bent over to remove her boots with her backside purposefully seated just inches from Elle's blushing face.

"W-wakarimashita." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a jubilant yawn all the while peering at the princess's shapely bottom with a twinge of pink on her bashful cheeks.

"For as long as I am present in this bed you will yield the majority of the bed to me…you will get whatever is left. Now move over more." The princess demanded with smugness lacing her voice while sliding her long legs into the bed.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." Elle stammered before backing up as far as possible while watching Azula place her head upon her pillow.

Then the princess finally settled with her tall body taking up approximately seventy percent of the bed, all the while stretching her legs in a spoiled manner.

But even though her love interest had just rudely shoved her aside and almost sat on her face the small blonde was practically ecstatic to lay with her princess.

"Come here Elle." Azula purred with her golden eyes peering over at Elle's small frame all the while delighting in how the young girl began to crawl over like her kitten.

"Princess…" The blonde-haired girl whined before crawling to a stop before the regal woman wagging hand.

"You seek my lap…is that correct?" The princess pondered lazily while staring down at the small girl with a pleased countenance when her pet sunk onto all fours before her belly.

"That's so." Elle admitted with a prolonged yawn while turning a shade of crimson when a strong hand was lowered into her hair.

"Hm. Very well then…I shall indulge your silly desires." Azula sighed while examining her finger nails before watching in amusement when Elle began to curl up beneath her petting hand.

The small girl yawned once more before collapsing face first upon the princess's lower belly all the while Azula peered down at her with her fingernails trailing through her young admirer's hair.

"T-thank you…" The blonde-haired girl spoke softly while breathing serenely once more with her head atop the regal woman's belly while it continued to rise with her every breath.

"Just consider yourself fortunate…that I have become fond of you." The princess muttered with her stern gaze always peering down at her servant now latching onto her belly.

"I…am indeed fortunate to have you as my best friend princess…" Elle trailed off with a sunny smile that only grew brighter upon listening to a snort resonate through the woman's belly.

"Yes Elle…your best friend." Azula commented dryly with an amused countenance that Elle never seemed to notice while her hand grasped at the top of the girl's head.

All the while Elle peered up at Azula from her lap with a display of moved emotion in her innocent eyes.

Then a single teardrop fell onto the monarch's robes which the princess noted with a detached golden gaze that shone with the barest trace of disapproval over the tear.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl whispered while the woman's hand still resided in her hair.

"What is it servant?" The princess questioned with yet another sigh just as she herself began to relax deciding that she approved of her pet's favored sleeping area.

"Can…I talk to you about anything?" Elle requested while averting her eyes while Azula glanced down at her with her astute countenance searching for something unspoken.

"So long as that something isn't something along the lines of secretly being in league with my brother or the Avatar…then by all means. Tell me anything." Azula explained with her head turning the pillow while her callous stare continued to scrutinize Elle's eyes to note a brief flash of sadness.

"Oh…no…I…don't even know what an Avatar is…and…I have never met your brother." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with her eyes closing as she lay upon the rising belly with the woman's palm digging into her hair.

The princess had already long since ascertained that her young admirer had no connection with the enemy.

But even so she was somewhat taken aback that the girl didn't even know what the Avatar was.

"I already know that. Why do you ask? Is there something that you are hiding from me?" Azula inquired in skillfully smooth voice with her keen mind already recalling the girl's pained moans in her sleep.

"No. Nothing at all. I…just…wanted to know." Elle stated with yet another yawn before lowering her head into the princess's stomach once more.

"Really? For your sake my pet…you had best remember that I own you. You no longer have the right to secrets…I own even that…as well." The princess purred with her long fingers grasping at the quivering girl's hair all the while pushing her into her lap.

"Y-yes, I-I am Her Highness's good girl." The blonde-haired girl murmured with a blush just as her breathing began to stabilize.

"That too…is self-evident. Now…go to sleep…you only have one hour with me. I suggest you make use of what you can." Azula announced with her eyes now peering up at the ceiling while she listened to Elle yawn once more.

Her pet was lying…not about the Avatar but…something unrelated.

But she will find out…of that she knew for certain.

"My master…" Elle whined in a muted voice with her face burrowing into Azula's soft belly all the while breathing peaceably.

"You are…a good pet." The princess sighed while trailing her hand through the small girl's hair all the while enjoying how her pet hid in her lower belly.

The small blonde just mumbled incoherently in response with her eyes closed all the while just when the sound of soft snoring began to resonated into the air.

Azula's stern eyes flickered back down to Elle while she began to silently study her submissive girl's sleeping face.

From that moment onward her strict countenance never left her handmaid's murmuring visage all the while her hand remained planted in the young girl's hair.

All the while Elle continued to periodically snore while adorably clutching at Azula's elegant robes.

She didn't know what the girl was hiding…

But she intended to find out.

Two hours later…

Elle awoke with a loud yawn all the while stretching her limbs only to blink when she realized that her head was now on her pillow.

Then she glanced around to notice that Azula was no longer present.

She was somewhat disappointed that her princess didn't stay…but she knew that she was lucky that Azula even graced her with her presence for a single hour!

Most fortunate indeed!

The young girl quickly sat with a soft smile while she happily mulled over her growing bond with Princess Azula.

Then she stood up with yet another yawn before slowly padding about her chamber to begin her morning routine.

About five minutes later while she fumbled through her closet still in her night ware, she heard a curt rapping upon her door that startled her into straightening.

"Yes?" Elle called out before turning when she watched the door open to reveal Azula standing on the other end gazing back at her with impassive golden eyes.

Without even giving it, any thought the teenager immediately dropped into a respectful bow on all fours.

The small girl gazed down at the floor while Azula began to approach with her hands folded behind her back all the while peering down at her with approval in her stern eyes.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with warm laughter while watching the princess's pointed boots stop just before her kneeling face.

"Good morning Elle." Azula greeted while glancing down at her well-mannered servant with her callous eyes reflecting her flicker of fondness for the girl.

"How may I serve you this morning princess?" Elle pondered sweetly before peering up at Azula's statuesque frame with joyful amber eyes.

"Finish getting dressed. Then I wish for you to walk with me." The princess announced with her palms still clasped behind her while staring down at her pet with her usual hardened gaze.

"Yes! A walk with Her Highness!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with innocent cheer lacing her voice that had the princess peering down at her with an amused smile.

"I will be outside your door…do be sure not to keep me waiting too long." Azula spoke just before turning away with Elle watching her stride towards the door.

"Wakarimashita …Azula-sama." Elle agreed in a chipper manner that prompted Azula to glance back at her for the briefest of moments before shutting the door behind her once again.

The petite servant arose with her spirits at their peak before quickly returning to her open closet all the while swiftly choosing her choice of outfit.

And then dressing herself all the while chewing on her lip in a panic fearing that her princess would go on the walk without her.

Then Elle releasing a yelp when she almost tripped on the leg of her chair that echoed outside of her door.

The princess gazed over her shoulder with her face scrunched up when she heard her favorite servant's clumsy cries that were soon followed by an unknown item falling to the floor with a clang.

Azula stared at the door with a blank expression of bewilderment with her arms folded over her breasts.

"I-I'll be right there master!" Elle exclaimed in a fretful voice that now had Azula rolling her elegant golden eyes.

"Hm. I am sure you will." The princess taunted with a small smirk about her lips before another squeak followed from the girl's chamber.

"Just brushing my teeth!" The blonde-haired girl assured in a garbled voice while Azula now examined her clenched fist sighing all the while.

Several more moments passed by before the door opened and then closed soon after.

"All done!" Elle piped with a grin before bowing at the waist while the woman now eyed her with a comical dry stare.

The small girl curtsied her master with a bright smile all the while averting her eyes with her arms neatly held out at her sides.

The blonde was now dressed in red and gold robes that curiously mimicked her master's colors that signified her status as royalty.

All the while her backpack was now humorously slung over her shoulders and she once more wore her little golden bow upon just below her collar.

"As always…you please me with your courtesy…. your curtsy is in splendid form." Azula stated just as she walked closer all the while looming over her curtsying handmaid with her crimson lips now adorning a pleased smile.

"I am honored that you think so Azula-sama! I strive to be show you only the upmost courtesy!" The blonde-haired girl answered gleefully just as she peered up at the princess still giving her a glance over.

"But your bow tie is upside down." The princess informed casually with a finger under her chin while her petite servant visibly deflated upon hearing that.

"H-huh…oh…" Elle trailed off lamely with her amber eyes now gazing down at her bow tie in a fretful manner.

"And your sash is tied backwards." Azula commented while pointing down at her pet's adorably distress little face.

"S-sumimasen…A-Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered with an audible gulp all the while feeling like a fool in the presence of such a divine woman.

"This simply will not do…come. I shall lend you my guidance once more." The princess sighed before gesturing for her handmaid to follow with the pouting girl padding after her.

"Y-yes princess…" Elle murmured in a tone of low confidence while opening the door once more for her master.

The petite girl held the door for the tall woman stepping past her before watching her princess regally seat herself in her desk chair.

Then she shut the door behind her while Azula folded her legs elegantly before wagging her finger in a come-hither motion.

The young girl was already scampering forward before the royal woman even opened her mouth to speak.

"Stand right here…" Azula ordered with a snap of her fingers while pointing before her boots.

"W-wakarimashita." The blonde-haired girl replied with a noticeable stutter before halting to stand perfectly straight before her master.

She stood with her arms flawlessly held to her sides while the princess reached out to adjust her bow tie.

All the while callous golden eyes surveyed her ashamed face in an almost parental manner.

"From now on when I tell you to finish getting dressed…take a few more minutes to do so. I am not going to beat you for doing so…understand?" The princess explained with her strict eyes peering back at her sulking pet while untying the girl's bow.

"I…do master. Forgive me…" Elle whined with her innocent eyes peering down at her feet while she felt the bow tie tighten up snugly around her neckline.

"Stop acting like I just backhanded you girl." Azula scoffed with her cold eyes now staring back at her pet's corrected bow tie all the while clicking her tongue in approval.

"Yes Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl agreed meekly while trying her best to stand proud with the sophisticated woman lifting her chin up with her long finger.

She stood motionless while her princess tilted her head to the right and then to the left.

"Your bruises are healing…good…very good. This pleases me." The princess commented just as she cupped the teenager's chin while gazing down into the small girl's emotive amber eyes.

While Azula may be a cruel person to nearly everyone else in the world…to young Elle she was the only person to have make her feel this cherished.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!" Elle cried out with her misty eyes now peering up at Azula's impassive face while the older female furrowed her brows inquisitively.

"What for now?" The princess pondered with a silken voice just as she released her handmaid's fragile chin.

"F-for making me feel cherished…you are s-so good to me Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl murmured with a returning smile while she wiped at her eye sniffling as she did so.

"You are my most devoted follower…I recognize the loyal. Now raise your arms above your head." Azula ordered with her lips curling upward just barely while in amusement when Elle raised her arms as soon as she voiced the command.

"Yes master! I am a good girl for my master!" Elle exclaimed jubilantly with a sunny smile while Azula glanced back at her with pleased golden eyes just as she began to untie her sash.

"Good girl Elle. Never forget that you please me. Very much…" The princess trailed off with her lips pursing into a stern stare while she began to retie her handmaid's sash.

"B-but have I not acted improper today Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned with a faint blush when her pants loosened around her waist.

But through it all her princess made certain to hold her pants up while she tightened her sash the proper way.

'I trust Azula-sama with all of my heart and soul…she cares for me…' Elle thought while peering up at Azula with admiration in her gentle eyes.

It truly moved her that her master would take the time to assist her in such simple matters.

She truly was both her caretaker and her mentor.

"Improper? How have you been improper? Is this about what General Bujing said?" Azula queried with her lips pursed into a frown while she concluded in tying the girl's sash.

Then she glanced back at her servant's childishly worried face all the while mulling over why she even felt the urge to reassure the girl.

"I-I am uncoordinated…I am clumsy. I…put my bow tie on upside down…and I tied my sash on backwards. Y-you've had to take time out of your morning just to fix my appearance. I…apologize master." The blonde-haired girl stammered with her palms grasping at her arms while she gazed off to the side in shame.

The sound of Azula snorting in contempt entered her ears while the elegant woman uncrossed her legs before rising to her feet.

Once again Elle stood with the princess looming over her much smaller frame while Azula glanced down at her scowling in disapproval.

"Look up at me girl." The princess demanded with a domineering snap of her fingers all the while observing in delight when her lovely handmaid gazed up at her with faithful amber eyes.

"If my princess says look up…I look up." Elle spoke with emotion lining her voice as she clasped her hands together while peering up at her caretaker's powerful visage.

"That's my girl. You speak to me with only the highest level of respect…. you never fail to curtsy me…and your bow is simply flawless. Silly girl…do you really think that those trivial details make you improper?" Azula announced with her crimson lips beginning to curl into an amused smile while lowering her hand into Elle's soft hair.

"U-um…no?" The blonde-haired girl answered lamely with a returning cheer while she gazed up at the princess now rolling her captivating eyes once more.

"How many times will you continue to doubt me…when I tell you that I approve of you?" The princess snorted with her strict eyes narrowing down at her pet's quivering little face.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama…" Elle declared passionately before bending in a curtsy at the hip with her arms folded politely at her sides.

All the while Azula stared down at her curtsying girl while holding a hand beneath her chin with her lips now forming a refined smirk of approval.

"If I had any issues with correcting your dress…you would know." Azula assured with her palm patting the small girl's head which produced a most curiously satisfying giggle.

"Wakarimashita!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a voice intermingled with warm laughter while she blushed beneath the princess's dominant hand.

"Good…so very good. Now close your eyes servant. I have a surprise for you." The princess informed with her head tilting to the side all the while surveying her pet's excited little face.

"A surprise for me!" Elle exclaimed merrily before closing her eyes all the while remaining in her respectful bow with a bright smile adorning her face.

Then the young girl felt a piece of fabric drape over her right shoulder while her master began to wrap the unknown cloth around her upper arm.

"Open your eyes my pet." Azula purred in a charming voice while Elle eagerly opened her little eyes before gazing down at her arm in confusion.

Then the small blonde's eyes widened in a heartfelt manner to find herself gazing down at fine ribbon that now hung upon her arm.

It was a golden cloth that featured her master's Fire Nation insignia in a bold red and gold colors!

'This…this is Azula-sama's royal seal!' The blonde-haired girl thought before peering up at the towering princess with joy overflowing from her eyes.

"M-my master…you honor me." Elle spoke with a moved emotion in her happy voice while Azula stared down at her vastly pleased by her devotion.

"You are to wear that at all times. You should have no further troubles as you go about your labors." The princess stated as she glanced down at her little admirer falling into an even deeper bow before her boots.

"A-Azula-sama…you are my home…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a voice of endless loyalty before hugging the nearest boot while the princess observed her from above.

"Indeed I am. Don't concern yourself with what others say. All you have to do is serve me…and I shall do your worrying for you. I will take care of you…Elle." Azula explained with her hands now folded behind her back while peering down at her pet kneeling before her boot.

"Yes, my princess! Forevermore as Her Highness commands." Elle called out sweetly while grasping at the princess's robed pant leggings all the while falling into her knee.

"I am greatly satisfied by your reverence Elle. You may rise now…" The princess remarked with a graceful smile now on her refined lips all the while observing her pet push herself to her feet.

"If my master says rise! I rise!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a radiant countenance that earned her yet another pat to the head.

She began to laugh warmly once more all the while peering up at her master with her face now at level with her upper belly.

"Mhm. Now that I just adore. You are such a good pet." Azula cooed while Elle peered up at her with a reddening blush on her cheeks.

"If a good pet is what you want princess. Then it is what I shall always be." Elle boasted before childishly puffing out her chest with an expression of adorable pride in her loyal eyes.

"Of that I have no doubt. Come along now Elle." The princess commanded with yet another snap of her spoiled fingers before she began to stride away all the while her pet began to chase after her heels.

"Humph! There is no one that can surpass my loyalty to you Azula-sama! I'm your most faithful girl!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she swelled proudly while now striding alongside the amused princess.

"I know you are. Now let's go for a walk you and I." Azula announced with her palms clasped behind her back all the while glancing down at Elle bouncing along cheerily alongside her.

"Yes, Azula-sama. I…look forward to yet another day with you." Elle stated with a serene smile adorning her cheeks before scampering ahead of her master to open the door for her.

The princess observed the door open with her lips now forming a content smirk while her little handmaid never failed to bow when she held the door for her.

"Good girl. Such a polite pet." The princess purred with a sage nod the while striding along with her pet who was now beaming up at her.

"O-oh Azula-sama…I strive to be the best girl for you that I can be…" The blonde-haired girl gushed with a hand on her bashful cheek while her princess gazed down at her with a regal countenance.

"Let's go have an early breakfast." Azula declared while casting her small companion a fond glance just as they made their way down the palace halls.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama." Elle agreed with a vibrant grin while the two walked closely beside one another down the long palace hall.

The princess and her servant were now forming an unspoken bond with each other that was felt even now.

No more words needed to be said.

Elle was quickly becoming accustomed to reading Azula's body language better than anyone else could.

And Azula was now growing used to the foreign role that was being Elle's protector.

Thirty minutes later…

Azula now sat in her throne within her study while she quietly read over her plans regarding her upcoming mission.

She briefly glanced up when Elle set her plate down before her along with her usual fresh cup of coffee and a jar of orange juice as well.

"Is there anything else I can get you master?" The blonde-haired girl pondered while bowing at the hip before her princess's seated form.

"No servant. That will be all. You may sit down now." The princess informed in a pleased voice while granting her servant a nod of approval.

That was when the small girl's eyes sparked when she removed the wrap from her plate while Azula all the while gazed at her through the corner of her stern eye.

"Ooh! I like hotcakes! T-this isn't the usual breakfast Azula-sama. Did you order this…for me?" Elle requested before seating herself in a smaller chair at the table while peering up at Azula with grateful little eyes.

"I did. You informed me that you liked hotcakes." Azula stated with her coffee cup in hand while staring at Elle's overjoyed face sniffing her breakfast in rising excitement.

"Thank you!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a sunny smile while gazing back at her master as she began to cut into her own meal.

"Hm. It is on your list of permissible meals. I will be managing your food intake for all of your days. From this moment onward I will be deciding what you eat for each meal." The princess remarked in a domineering voice all the while glancing back at her pet in a supremely entitled manner.

Instead of being horrified or angry the small girl began to beam at the amused Azula with even more delight in her innocent eyes.

"Please make my decisions for me Azula-sama! I don't know what I would do without your authority. I-I like it when you decide for me." Elle confessed with a blush while the princess peered at her with a fond smirk growing upon her red lips.

"I have come to the conclusion that your appetite for dominance just may be insatiable…but fortunately for you pet…no task is too daunting for a woman of my genius. Very well dear. I will hence forth impose even more restrictions on your little mind!" Azula announced with her fingers pointing at Elle's reddening face before swallowing a mouthful with grace.

"O-oh Azula-sama…it really comforts me knowing that I have you to guide me along the way. W-will you promise me that you'll always be here to lead me?" The blonde-haired girl pondered shyly with her words incurring a beyond gratified glance from the princess in question.

"You would be lost without me…it is clear that you need my dominance. Hm. So be it…you will never find yourself without my rule." The princess stated with a fond smirk now adorning her lovely lips just as she sipped her coffee.

And then just like that Azula found herself grunting before gazing down at her side to find Elle had leaned over the arm of her throne to embrace her belly.

"I am so grateful for your friendship princess. I just know we'll be inseparable!" Elle shouted radiantly while squeezing the woman's side only for the princess's hand to promptly pry her off.

"Yes, of that I have no doubt. Now go back to your chair!" Azula barked just as she snapped her fingers in Elle's pouting face.

"Y-yes Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a sulking countenance all the while gazing at the princess's lap with longing in her eyes.

"And eat your food." The princess commanded with her golden eyes narrowing down at her submissive girl's rapidly nodding face.

"Wakarimashita." Elle agreed with a blush just as she began to gingerly nibble on her pancakes.

"There are a few things that we need to discuss this morning." Azula commented just as she cut into her eggs while Elle listened with a smile.

"I'll talk about whatever you like Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl chimed with her amber gaze peering up at the woman gracefully swallowing her meal.

"Good. Then perhaps you could explain the moans of pain that you were making in your sleep." The princess remarked with her callous stare now glancing down at the taken aback little blonde.

If there was one thing her pet was terrible at…it was deception.

"Pained moans?" Elle repeated as she chewed on her lip before quivering under her master's hardening glare.

"Mhm. Pained moans." Azula spoke in a voice of absolute control just as she set down her coffee cup while she turned to peer down at her servant's vanishing cheer.

"I…don't know." The blonde-haired girl murmured lamely while she almost shrunk under the weight of the woman's stare.

"Do not lie to me girl." The princess warned in an icy voice while frowning down at her admirer's worried little face.

"S-sumimasen…" Elle trailed off with an audible gulp while she gazed down at her lap fiddling her thumbs.

"Lie to me again Elle…and you just may find yourself spending the next week or two pondering your disobedience while you wait for us to return." Azula announced casually while waving her hand before her face just as her words provoked an expression of adorable horror in her handmaid's eyes.

"W-weeks without Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl stammered with a sorrowful voice while the princess quirked a cruel smile.

"Weeks." The princess replied with smug satisfaction all the while trying to suppress the faintest sliver of something akin to remorse when her little admirer looked as if she would nearly cry.

"P-please don't leave me behind. I-I might die of heartbreak…" Elle whined out with a sniffle while Azula rolled her golden eyes down at her.

"While I find your adulation endearing I very much doubt that you would die. Even so…if you wish to maintain your many privileges, I expect absolute obedience from you." Azula spoke while glancing down at her sensitive servant with a strict gaze.

"Y-yes master." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a sullen countenance when a palm lowered to pat her pouting head.

"Good girl. Very good. I like good girls. You're my good girl…and my good girl obeys my every command." The princess purred with her fingers now dancing through her pet's hair while peering down at her submissive girl sinking into her seat.

"A-are you mad at me princess?" Elle asked in a worried voice while she savored the woman's petting hand.

"That depends on you. I demand an explanation for those pained moans. Are you going to be a good girl?" Azula pondered with her regal lips pursing into a frown while she brushed blonde bangs from her handmaid's eyes.

"I…don't know the reason for my pains…but I suspect that it is serious. I…didn't want to tell you. Because I didn't want to focus on it. I…have just been trying to ignore it." The blonde-haired girl explained quietly while the princess stared down at her with her eyes widening in concern.

"Serious? Naïve girl. Ignoring a problem doesn't make it go away. Explain this to me. Now." The princess snapped with her arms resting on the sides of her throne while glaring down at her flinching pet.

"W-well I keep having crippling pains in my chest." Elle admitted meekly with a trace of fear in her voice while Azula glanced down at her with a sliver of worry flashing in her eyes.

"And…you weren't going to tell me this?" Azula scoffed with a twinge of anger in her voice while narrowing her eyes over the girl's naivety.

"No." The blonde-haired girl responded once more while averting her eyes in shame from her master's displeased scowl.

"The Princess of the Fire Nation, and the soon to be Fire Lord has taken a romantic liking to you. I have access to virtually any and all medical treatments on the entire planet. Instead of telling me so I could investigate the matter…you…were going to withhold details from me?" The princess demanded in a voice that verged on unforgiving while she stared down at her little servant with callous golden eyes.

"W-well I have been taking pills for the pain." Elle confessed with a nervous gulp while Azula reeled around with even deeper anger flashing in her gaze.

"Pills?" Azula hissed with her hand swiftly grasping onto the girl's trembling shoulder with her cold eyes once more flashing in concern.

The fact that the girl's pain was so great that she was taking pills spoke volumes.

And the little fool had thought it brilliant to hide this from her!

"Y-yes. I acquired the medicine a little over a month ago. I am not certain what the problem is. I-I have had a lung condition ever since I was a little girl. It might be worsening…or there may be s-something more serious going on. B-but I prefer not to think about such things." The blonde-haired girl spoke quietly while avoiding meeting the princess's angry eyes.

"You prefer not to think about it. As opposed to what? You should have told me this before!" The princess snapped with her palm subconsciously tightening on the small girl's shoulder.

"I-I meant no disrespect. I-I am just…finally happy. For the first time in my…life. I am happy. I w-would prefer to focus on serving you master." Elle stuttered in an astonishingly carefree voice while Azula gripped her shoulder with her imposing glare making her cower in her seat.

Though Azula would not admit it aloud she was touched by the girl's answer.

It was all the more reason to be angered that she wasn't told earlier.

Try as she might to resist it, she has become fond of this peasant girl.

Elle's loyalty was truly moving. Even to a woman as cold as herself.

She supposed that played a heavy factor in why she has come to care for this girl.

Which is why it baffled her that Elle would hide this from her.

This…mousy little lady managed to catch her eye.

The health of her intended was not to be neglected!

'Damn this peasant for making me feel such a weakness!' Azula thought with her hardened eyes now narrowing down at her pet's innocent face.

"You simple minded girl! How can you serve me if you can't even breath?" The princess inquired callously with her hand tightening once more upon Elle's fragile shoulder.

"P-please loosen your grip. T-that hurts." The blonde-haired girl whimpered with a yelp just as the princess's hand swiftly released her shoulder.

Azula gazed down at Elle now eying the girl's shoulder with an almost remorseful stare.

There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence while the small blonde sat staring down at her food all the while fidgeting under the princess's continued scrutiny.

"This is not acceptable. You should have told me about both the pills and the severity of this condition before you saw the palace healer. I am displeased with you Elle." The princess declared with a scowl while she turned away from the young girl's now distraught countenance.

Those were the very words that Elle feared hearing more than anything else.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." Elle stated in a voice verging on tears while Azula grasped at her coffee cup with her lips still pursed into a cold frown.

"I don't even want to hear it. I am henceforth forbidding you from speaking for the remainder of this breakfast." Azula spoke just as she sipped her coffee while trying to suppress something akin to guilt when she heard a choked cry behind her.

"Yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl whispered with a tear sliding down her cheek just as she began to eat in a sorrowful silence.

The two resumed their meal in silence while the princess occasionally glanced down at her crying handmaid with an annoyed scowl all the while trying to squash her remorse.

Elle was soon pushing her half-eaten pancakes away in favor of staring down at her lap with her shoulder slumping as she did so.

After another twenty minutes of this Azula also pushed her plate to the side while she turned to eye her sorrowful admirer with a displeased frown.

"Enough of your crying. It annoys me." The princess stated insensitively with her palm gripping her coffee cup all the while scowling at the small girl's slumped back.

"Wakarimashita …" Elle answered with a sniffle while she sat gazing away glumly.

That was the straw that broke the metaphorical komodo dragons back for Azula.

For reasons unknown it bothered her when Elle offered her an unhappy wakarimashita.

"Servant." Azula called out with a slight sigh while setting down her cup before turning to speak to the depressed girl once more.

"Y-yes master?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with a hopeful tone while turning to peer up at her princess's imposing visage.

"Your punishment is over…you may speak now." The princess commented with her palms folded in her lap while gazing at her little servant wiping her wet cheeks.

All the while she couldn't help but purse her lips into a thin line at the sight of her handmaid's tears.

"A-are you…still angry with me…Azula-sama?" Elle questioned with her fingers wiping at her eyes while she gazed up at her in a fretful manner.

"No. You are too devoted for me to stay angry with you for long…over a small lie. But there will not be a repeat of this incident. You will show me these pills…and you will tell me everything." Azula responded with her head reclining in her throne all the while glancing down at her sensitive servant's damp face.

"Yes princess. As Her Highness commands." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with another sniffle while her words finally produced a pleased smile on the regal woman's face.

She was very much relieved to see Azula-sama smiling once more, it broke her heart to know that she had angered her princess.

"My good girl heeds my will at all times. Are you my good girl Elle?" The princess purred with a finger curling beneath her chin all the while knowing that the young girl was.

But she still enjoyed lightly toying with her.

To her satisfaction Elle briefly peered up at her with a distressed face before leaping to her feet with her little eyes agape in worry.

Then Azula glanced on with pleased eyes when the petite girl promptly bowed before her at the hip with her arms neatly tucked in at her sides.

"I am your good girl Azula-sama! P-please forgive me princess." Elle cried out with another tear streaming down her cheek while she gazed down at her master's boots.

All the while the princess surveyed her handmaid's emotional face before the tear drop fell to the floor below.

That was when Azula raised her gaze upward deciding that she would rather her pet smile once more.

"You are such a melodramatic little thing…but I am fond of you all the same. You are forgiven." Azula remarked with a lazy wave of her hand while staring at her bowing handmaid with an amused twitch of her lips.

"I-I am so glad to hear that Azula-sama. I-I don't like it when you are displeased with me…" The blonde-haired girl murmured glumly while pitifully kicking at an imaginary pebble.

"I can see that. The obvious solution is to simply do as I say. Do you understand girl? It's in your best interests…anyhow. I do have your well being in mind." The princess spoke with her face resting in the palm of her hand while she leaned forward on her throne to peer at her pouting pet.

"I-I know it is…my master cares about me…" Elle trailed off while quivering in her bow with her innocent eyes misting up once more.

"Hm. I do. You wouldn't be spending your mornings with me if I didn't. Nor would I have taken an interest in ensuring that your arrangements offered maximum comfort. And I most certainly…would not have even stepped foot into your chamber if I did not." Azula explained in a silken voice while gazing into her handmaid's pure hearted eyes with a gaze of genuine fondness that she only graced Elle with.

"I apologize Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stated morosely in a shameful voice on the brink of further tears just when a warm hand reached out to grasp her chin.

The small blonde's saddened eyes widened when her chin was lifted upward by the woman's finger to find herself gazing into stern golden eyes.

"No more tears! I have already stated that I forgive you. If you shed another tear then I will punish you once more!" The princess bellowed with her finger pointing into the young girl's trembling face all the while narrowing her icy eyes down in a terrifying stare.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." Elle mumbled with a final sniffle while she began to smile shyly in response.

"Good girl. Tell me Elle…why would you keep such details from me? I desire to see that you are given only the finest medical care…I would see you breathing normally. Is that not in your best interests?" Azula questioned with a frown of disapproval pursing her lips while she held onto her little servant's quivering chin.

"It…is." The blonde-haired girl admitted lamely with another slump of her shoulders while she once more felt like a misbehaving puppy.

"I see. So, would you not be better off heeding my will?" The princess purred just as she began to trace her fingers along her pet's fair skin.

"I…would master." Elle agreed while chewing her lip in shame under the weight of the woman's reproaching stare.

"So…why do you prefer to ignore it?" Azula asked with her hand clutching Elle's face all the while peering into her handmaid's ashamed little eyes.

"Because I prefer not to focus on things like hunger and health…I just go with the flow. I…don't consider such things…my life isn't some precious thing to me…so I don't give it much thought." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a tone of low self-esteem while the princess gazed back at her with surprised golden eyes.

If Azula didn't know any better there was a trace of an unspoken suicidal tendency in the girl's voice.

"Regardless of how you view your life. You still need to eat if you wish to stay alive…and ignoring these pains will not make them go away." The princess stated in a tone verging on maternal guidance while frowning down at her little admirer's gulping face.

"I-I know. But I w-would still rather not think about it. I prefer to live the simple life without worrying about the outcome." Elle informed in a soft voice while Azula now gazed down at her rolling her lovely eyes.

"You really are fortunate that I am here to decide for you." Azula snorted flatly with her fingers still forcing her pet to peer up at her.

"I suppose so master. I would much rather spend my evenings painting Her Highness's beautiful likeness than worry about things like that. I just don't want to think about it. Because it worries me." The blonde-haired girl remarked with innocence lacing her naïve voice while the older female glanced down at her sighing under her breath.

"As adorable as that may be…you won't live to paint me very long if you don't eat. Just heed my absolute will…and I will make all of your choices for you. All you have to do is serve me…and I will take care of the rest." The princess announced with her elegant lips curving into a refined smile all the while possessively grasping at her pet's chin.

"It comforts me when you decide for me. Please take care of me Azula-sama…" Elle pleaded with longing in her voice while the woman's graceful smile began to make her heart beat rapidly.

"Mhm. I will…you silly girl. I like you servant…and for that reason alone you do not have the right to neglect your health. I own that…as well." Azula explained in a domineering voice just as she began to pat her pet's soft blonde hair.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a returning smile while she bent over to curtsy her master once more.

"You are a well-mannered pet. And it is painfully apparent that you wouldn't survive without my strength." The princess commented dryly while patting her bowing servant's head with her fingers dancing in the girl's hair.

"That's so…can I ask you something princess?" Elle began timidly with a bashful countenance while Azula eyed her in a slightly curious manner.

"What is it servant?" Azula pondered with a sigh while staring down at Elle with grudgingly fond eyes.

"C-can we share a hug?" The blonde-haired girl requested just as she twiddled her thumbs all the while averting her eyes from the princess's comically stiffening countenance.

"A hug?" The princess snorted while rolling her eyes all the while watching Elle shift on her feet like a needy kitten.

"I…wish to hug you master." Elle murmured with a blush just as she peered away adorably under the woman's deadpan stare.

"Ugh. Just make it brief." Azula relented with a sigh just when she allowed Elle to lean in to hug her around the neck.

"Even when my chest hurts…I still think of nothing but how happy you make me Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl admitted with her face buried in the princess's neck unable to see the flash of concern in the older female's gaze.

It was a truly foreign feeling to Azula.

For the first time in her life she realized that she was worried for another person's well being.

She understood that she didn't want to see anything happen to her little admirer.

Because…she did not want to part ways with Elle.

"Does it hurt right now?" The princess pondered with her lips pursing into a frown once more.

"A little. My inhaler helps to keep it under control. Sort of!" Elle chirped in a stunningly carefree manner while pressing her face into Azula's flawless dark hair.

"You have got to be the most naïve little thing I have ever seen! You will be seen by the palace physician once again today. By a different healer if the first should prove inadequate. And you will not protest my will! Is that understood girl?" Azula snapped just as she carefully pushed the girl back to her feet all the while gazing at her handmaid with an imposing stare that sent shivers down Elle's spine.

"Y-yes Azula-sama…my master…my caretaker." The blonde-haired girl agreed as she stood once more before bowing at the hip while the princess surveyed her with approving golden eyes.

"Good girl. Now that is what I like to hear. I will take good care of you. Just…be my submissive girl…I'll be a good alpha to you." The princess purred with her arms resting in her lap once more all the while surveying her servant with stern golden eyes.

"Y-your submissive girl…my alpha." Elle repeated with a widening smile while she blushed under the weight of her princess's stare.

"I have already laid claim to you Elle. It is far too late for you to protest now. You no longer have a will of your own…I own that now as well." Azula declared with her lips now adorning a regal smile while she leaned in with her chin resting in her palm to peer at her handmaid's reddening face.

"I-I don't protest your authority Azula-sama. Why would I? I want nothing more than to be your g-girl." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with an adorable flush while staring down at the older female's pointed boots.

"You are…my girl." The princess cooed with a flicker of fondness permeating her voice along with a smirk gracing her lovely visage.

"I…am Azula-sama's girl!" Elle cried out radiantly before bashfully leaning in while Azula eyed her with amused golden eyes.

"Hm. Are you trying to do what I think…" Azula trailed off only to blink in surprise when Elle gingerly kissed her upon the cheek.

The princess sat in a taken aback silence before observing Elle adorably withdraw all the while averting her eyes from her questioning gaze.

"I…am sorry if I shouldn't have done that…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off shyly while shifting on her feet.

"You certainly are an entertaining little thing. I will admit that much. I have could use a refill on my coffee…that is. If you can manage." The princess remarked while leaning back in her throne just as she lazily gestured to her empty mug.

"I am always feeling up to serving you princess!" Elle exclaimed while bowing politely at the hip before her master's seated form.

"And clean these dishes up while you're at it. And then bring me my coffee. When you get back…we'll go over the basics of Fire Nation currency." Azula announced while gazing at her curtsying handmaid with a pleased countenance.

"As Her Highness commands! Always as she commands." The blonde-haired girl agreed with unrivaled cheer that had the princess's lips curving into a content smile.

"Now that is what I like to hear. You may go now servant." The princess commented with a wave of her hand while eying the girl with possessive golden eyes.

"Yes! I shall return to you straight away master!" Elle chirped before quickly scurrying over just while carefully gathering the dishes in her arms.

"Oh, and one more thing." Azula began while peering at her handmaid's back with a trace of concern in her callous stare.

"Yes Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl answered in a tone of boundless devotion while turning to meet the woman's stern gaze with the dishes balanced in her arms.

"Don't…do anything strenuous. Just…return with my coffee." The princess commanded in an offhand manner while the young girl now smiled brightly back at her.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle called out with an infectious grin while Azula stared at her with a hardened gaze before waving her off once more.

"Get going then Elle." Azula sighed before turning away while watching Elle pad towards the doors trying to conceal her grudging worries regarding the girl's health.

The dishes clanged while the innocent girl opened the door before making a final but altogether laughable attempt to bow before her master.

"I'll be back soon princess." The blonde-haired girl stated with a smile while the princess gazed at her dryly when she almost dropped the dishes in midbow.

"Just go get my coffee." The princess snorted with her face resting in her open hand while she observed the girl shut the door behind her.

Her little admirer's beaming face was the last she saw of the girl before the sound of the door closing resonated into her study.

Though vastly pleased by her handmaid's dutiful behavior…

She found that her concerns for her servant were growing by the day.

And so, with that in mind.

She withdrew a blank document while she began to elegantly write an official order to the Fire Nation Medical Association.

She would settle for nothing less than the best for this one.


	18. A Note About the Ten Noble Houses

_A Note About the Ten Noble Houses and the previous Earth King:_

I would like to take a moment to lay out some basic information pertaining to the ten noble houses and the prior Earth King.

In my expanded lore there are ten great noble houses that serve under the Royal Family that each govern a different state in the Fire Nation.

It's sort of like Game of Thrones with the Seven Kingdoms. Except that ten noble houses have no claim to the throne.

Mai is from House Lin; Ty Lee is from House Wan and Chan is from House Chan. We'll get to see the other noble houses when we reach the war arcs later on in the story.

A new character will be introduced next chapter. Her name is Zoe Song, and she is obviously from House Song. House Song is the strongest noble house overall. And the most dedicated to ending the war in the favor of the Fire Nation.

Zoe is has a major role in all of the arcs to follow. She is twenty-five years old, and she is one of the greatest warriors in the Fire Nation.

She is also Azula's strongest soldier, and a captain of her own squad of specially trained soldiers from the Imperial Guard.

One last thing that I want to mention, is that in my story there was an Earth King before King Kuei. This is my deceased original character Earth King Jaran.

Ten years before the current events, and four years before Aang awoke in the iceberg, a powerful earthbender arose from the ranks and inherited the title of Earth King.

His skill was so great that even Azulon and Ozai were wary of him. Ultimately, Jaran inspired a sizable army to flock to his side and then he set sail on a mission to kill the newly crowned Fire Lord Ozai.

Jaran's bending was abnormally strong, and because of this he managed to win several small victories while he forced his way closer towards the Capital.

He and his people knew that they would not survive, their sole goal was to damage the Fire Nation as much as they could, and kill the Fire Lord and his heirs.

Not everyone in the Earth Kingdom signed onto this. Other powerful earthbenders such as King Bumi thought it was a foolish kamikaze charge.

But even so he made it to the outer islands of the Fire Nation, and he even defeated a renowned general in a surprise attack.

This general was General Shoren, his legion was defeated by the Earth Kingdom forces and serving under him was the fifteen-year-old Zoe.

On that very day, General Shoren was slain by his own subordinate Zoe Song on the grounds of treason when she received word that he intended to surrender his post to Earth King Jaran.

Due to the interruption in command Jaran made his way through only to be killed by a larger legion before he could reach the Fire Lord.

Jaran's heroic charge, was an important lesson to the Earth Kingdom that even the strongest of earthbending warriors could not lead a successfully attack on the Royal Family.

As a result of this, Long Feng launched a coup to seize power from the Earth Kingdom Royal Family. Which resulted in the naïve Earth King Kuei that we know from canon.

But even though his reign was brief, and even though he lost. Jaran is widely considered by all including Azula and Ozai as the strongest Earth King of the Hundred Year War.


	19. Lessons in Gold

_**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**_

_Lessons in Gold – Chapter Eighteen_

The princess discreetly glanced up from her paperwork when her servant returned with a fresh cup in hand.

"Prompt as usual. You please me very much Elle." Azula commented with a hum while gazing up when her handmaid set her cup down before her.

"I am honored that you think so Azula-sama." Elle spoke with a soft smile before sitting down at the foot of the woman's throne while golden eyes peered down at her in a pleased manner.

"You are going to sit by my feet while I lecture you?" The princess pondered while staring down at her handmaid leaning in to rest her head against her knee.

"Since it is considered improper for a servant to share a bed with her master. I wish to spend as much time beside you as I can in other ways. To that end I would much rather sit at your feet." The blonde-haired girl answered serenely peering up at her princess looming above her with her red lips curving into a refined smirk.

"Hm. You like sitting at my feet?" Azula purred just as she reached down to plant her hand in the girl's hair while Elle began to push her face into her pant leggings.

"T-that's so Azula-sama." Elle murmured shyly with heated cheeks while the woman's hand continued to pat her head.

"I suppose I could allow it. It is a fitting place for you. You are my pet after all." The princess commented while gulping down a sip of her coffee with her palm possessively clutching at her little servant's plush hair.

"I am!" The blonde-haired girl agreed with warm laughter while the older female stared down at her with her mug in hand.

"Now then…where were we? Fire Nation currency." Azula stated casually just as she folded one leg over the other while Elle still clung to her leg that remained on the floor.

"Yes, I need to know how to determine the appropriate amount per transaction." Elle replied with a smile that never wavered even when a pointed boot hung in her face.

"That's right. You don't mind my boot in your face do you servant?" The princess inquired lazily while glancing down at her pretty handmaid sitting unbothered by her boot lingering in her eyes.

"Oh no, Her Highness's comfort is deeply important to me. By all means Azula-sama…do what makes you most comfortable." The blonde-haired girl chimed in a gentle voice while she hung onto her master's long leg.

"I can assure you I will. I was only asking because I am fond of you. Now back to currency. There are three types of currency. Copper, silver, and gold. Gold is the most valuable, and silver after that…and copper the least." Azula instructed in a patient voice while she continued to absentmindedly pet the small girl's head.

"I get it! But I don't know the worth of what you paid me…I don't…give away the entire bag do I?" Elle questioned in a childlike voice while she chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Give away the…no! You don't give away an entire bag of gold for whatever peasant urge is sure to strike your fancy!" The princess barked with a roll of her golden eyes while her handmaid gazed up at her with a finger adorably pushing on her lip.

"Huh! That's all gold?" The blonde-haired girl spoke with innocent puzzlement in her voice while the princess glanced down at her grunting in mild annoyance.

"Of course, it's all gold girl. What did you think? That Princess Azula pays in coppers?" Azula snorted while staring down at her pet's naïve little face with deadpan eyes.

"I didn't even know that I got paid! This is all new to me. An entire bag of gold…" Elle trailed off just as she folded her arms as if thinking the matter over deeply.

"Yes…an entire bag…" The princess confirmed flatly while gazing down at her favored servant in a manner akin to a parent speaking slowly so their child will understand.

She was beginning to ponder if there was even a point in paying Elle.

"Hm. So…if I want to buy something. How much of it do I give away?" The blonde-haired girl asked with her young face furrowing in a show of innocent confusion.

"What do you wish to purchase Elle?" Azula inquired with a sigh all the while holding her small admirer's head beneath her petting hand.

She was starting to think that it would be easier if she simply continued to buy what Elle desired for her as a reward for good behavior.

She truly didn't desire to deprive her most loyal servant of pay…but now she wasn't certain that her handmaid wouldn't just give the entire bag away.

All for something childish no doubt.

"Um…I am not sure yet!" Elle exclaimed with a bright smile while craning her neck to peer up at the princess's scrunched up expression.

"How can I tell you how much to use if you don't even know what you want?" The princess demanded with a roll of her lovely eyes while staring down at her pet's naïve countenance.

"Well I have a few ideas but I can't tell you Azula-sama. It's a secret!" The blonde-haired girl piped up with a grin while the princess glanced down at her with deadpan golden eyes.

"A secret? I already explained to you that there will be no more secrets. I own you girl…and that includes every thought that floats through that little mind of yours." Azula declared just as she thrust her finger in the girl's beaming face.

"I know! I am so lucky that I have you to decide for me princess." Elle commented with a relaxed sigh while leaning into her love interest's kneecap.

"I am pleased that you see things my way. Now tell me this…secret. No doubt that it is something that will shake the land itself." The princess spoke with her palm stroking her handmaid's hair with an amused smirk adorning her lips.

"I can't tell you what I wish to buy you Azula-sama. That's just silly." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a sunny smile while the princess glanced down at her with a comically dry stare.

"For me servant?" Azula repeated flatly while gazing down at her pet's bashful face with her brows furrowing in humorous bewilderment.

"O-of course. I can finally buy my princess a gift now. Sorry master. I can't tell you." Elle concluded sagely with a nod while she listened to Azula snort snidely above her.

"You are going to buy me a gift with your pay? That seems…rather counterproductive." The princess stated in an amused voice while rubbing the bridge of her nose just as she sighed under her breath.

'Why did I bother paying her if the gold is just going to flow back to me?' Azula thought with an exasperated expression about her all while peering down at the girl's head resting upon her leg.

While it most surely did baffle her.

On the other hand, she was greatly pleased to hear the girl say this.

While it was laughable that Elle thought that she could afford a proper gift for the Fire Nation Crown Princess.

It was also quite stimulating to know that she truly was Elle's all-consuming thought.

So much so…that she had even refrained from berating the girl that there was no gift that she did not already own.

"I don't understand Azula-sama. Why is it counterproductive? Girlfriend's get each other gifts do they not? I don't want to be a bad girlfriend." The blonde-haired girl questioned with innocence lacing her young voice while gazing up at the older female's scrunched up visage.

Those words were both pleasing and comical to Azula at the same time.

"Fine! Do as you wish tiger monkey. But still, I need you to give me a few examples things that you would like to buy for yourself." The princess sighed as she waved her hand before her face all while gazing down at her cheery pet with even more fondness than before.

This is exactly why she was finding herself quite taken with her little servant.

Elle was the only person whose company she was able to tolerate for an extended length of time.

So much so that she could spend long hours with the girl day in and day out.

"Oh me? I don't really want anything." Elle chimed chipperly while she listened to Azula groan in aggravation above her.

"Nothing? So, this lesson on currency is essentially pointless?" Azula remarked with her annoyed eyes peering down at her favorite handmaid still cuddling her knee.

"No Azula-sama! I need to know so I can buy you gifts." The blonde-haired girl reasoned innocently with her young face gazing up at the older female's sighing countenance.

"Your enthusiasm to tribute pleases me Elle. But I paid you…to reward yourself." The princess remarked with a shake of her head while she sipped at her coffee sighing as she did so.

"Well…I like pralines! Is a praline worth a gold coin?" Elle pondered while leaning on her elbows as she peered up at the princess with adoring amber eyes.

"What…no! A praline is not worth a gold coin! And you already have pralines!" Azula bellowed with her eyes narrowing in a manner similar to an aggravated mother.

Her relationship with this servant was a strange one. Even she knew that.

In a way Elle was almost her child, servant and love interest all intertwined as one.

Despite there only being a six to seven-year age difference between them, she supposed it had much to do with her servant's childlike disposition.

"Wow! I-it was really nice of you to give me so many coins Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a blush while smiling up at her princess with sunny eyes.

"I will not allow it to be said that my most faithful servant went unpaid. Even if flows back into my pockets in one manner or another." The princess commented dryly before reaching down to pet the small girl's head once more.

"I want to get my oneesans something…what do they like?" Elle pondered with her little eyes peering up into Azula's now narrowing eyes.

"You wish to tribute Mai and Ty Lee?" Azula demanded with an envious undertone while staring down at her petite handmaid with a frown adorning her lips.

"Not a tribute Azula-sama. It's not romantic. They are my big sister's. So, I would like to get them something…" Elle explained innocently with a timid smile while Azula glanced down at her seemingly placated by the answer.

"Well…ignoring the fact that I have forbidden you to give tributes to other women. I suppose I could assist you." The Princes stated while taking another drink of her beverage.

"I am so fortunate to have you as my leader princess. I just know I'll learn so much from you." The blonde-haired girl replied sweetly while the older female gazed down at her with a returning smile.

"Hm. On that we are in agreement servant. Though I must ask…you do know that Mai and Ty Lee both are rich right?" Azula questioned with a curious tilt of her head while Elle just beamed up at her.

"Yep! I thought so. My oneesans are noblewomen. That means that they are upper class." Elle answered with her face pressing into the princess's leg while the woman gazed stared down at her with amused golden eyes.

"Yes, they are nobility, second only to royalty such as myself…and you are a peasant. Do you understand what I am trying to say Elle?" The princess responded while staring down at her carefree servant with an expression of superiority in her cold eyes.

"I-I am lower class." The blonde-haired girl answered with a noticeable drop in confidence while she averted her eyes from the princess's callous gaze.

"Indeed…you are lower class. You are the first peasant that I have even deemed worth my time. Much less permitted in my inner circle." Azula declared with her palm gripping her coffee cup before she took note of the young girl's crestfallen face.

"D-does being a peasant…make me a lesser person Azula-sama? Does that mean…that there is something wrong with me?" Elle requested with a stutter while Azula glanced down at her turned head with something akin to remorse in her strict eyes.

"No. It does not. That wasn't what I was trying to say." The princess assured in a more subdued voice while frowning down at the innocent girl seated at her feet.

If any other peasant were to ask her that she would have responded accordingly.

But Elle…

For some reason she was bothered by the sight of her young companion's saddened face.

She preferred the girl smiling.

"I-I'm not?" The blonde-haired girl asked with a more hopeful voice while turning to gaze up at her princess's elegant visage.

"You wouldn't be sitting with me if you were. Now quit moping!" Azula barked with her golden eyes forming a truly imposing glare that made the girl jump much to her delight.

"A-as Her Highness commands!" Elle agreed with a warm smile while clutching her master's leg once more.

"Such a good girl." The princess purred with her hand patting the blushing girl's head while her handmaid began to melt beneath her tending palm.

"I-I am relieved that you think so highly of me princess." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while embracing the regal woman's leg before sighing blissfully.

"What I was trying to say is the both of them are exceedingly wealthy. Mai even more so than Ty Lee. And as royalty I am by far richer than even the highest class of nobility…such as Mai and Ty Lee." Azula stated with a proud smile while gazing down at Elle's astonished face.

"Wow! That's amazing Azula-sama." Elle chirped with a look of childish awe in her young eyes.

"Perhaps, which brings me to my point. All of us are wealthier than your little mind could even fathom. To put it bluntly. We are all rich and you are not…so why would you spend your gold on us?" The princess inquired with genuine curiosity lacing her voice while glancing down at the small girl resting adorably upon her knee.

"B-because you and my oneesans are my family now. You told me so yourself princess." The blonde-haired girl remarked just as she peered up at the taken aback princess with a sunny smile.

"I suppose I did say that." Azula sighed while staring down at her handmaid with her brows furrowing in rising bewilderment.

"It doesn't matter to me if you are all wealthy and I am but a poor peasant girl. I cherish all three of you! This is my family now. I wish to do so because I care." Elle announced with her chest puffing out just as she gazed up at into surprised golden eyes.

"Because…you care about us?" The princess repeated in a contemplative manner while staring down at her servant with grudgingly fond eyes.

The girl saw her and her team as a family…with herself as the head and her subordinates as big sister's.

It was a fanciful notion but strangely it was a pleasing one all the same.

"Yep!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed joyously before her smile widened when the princess's hand landed in her hair once more.

"Very well then Elle. I will accept that answer. Now, where were we? Mai and Ty Lee's likes." Azula commented just as she gracefully sipping at her coffee.

"Yes! Their likes. Ty Lee likes pink…is that right?" Elle queried with a hand beneath her chin while peering up at the princess's comically dry expression.

"…Yes. Ty Lee likes pink. She's easy enough to please. You two likely have similar tastes. I wager that you may even earn a hug or two." The princess stated while gazing down at the small girl propped up upon her knee.

"I like snuggling with oneesan Ty Lee!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a happy nod while the older female glanced down at her with a twinge of jealously in her eyes.

"I am well aware. As for Mai…she doesn't like much. In fact, she hates just about everything. Just go with something miserable. That will likely make her happy." Azula instructed just as she set her mug down before folding her hands in her lap.

"Huh? Why would getting her something unhappy…make her happy?" Elle questioned while chewing her lip thoughtfully with her master petting her hair once more.

"Because she has a fondness for gloomy things. Think of her tastes as the opposite of Ty Lee's tastes." The princess explained with her fingers running through her petite handmaid's hair all the while enjoying having the girl kneeling before her throne.

"Oh, I think I understand." The blonde-haired girl answered in a yawn before peering up at the princess's now narrowed gaze with sweet amber eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me peasant." Azula snorted callously while staring down at Elle's puppy dog face when the girl attempted to crawl into her lap.

"C-can I nap on your leg now Azula-sama?" Elle stammered with another yawn while continued to make her way for the older female's shapely thigh.

"You already had your lapnap several hours ago." The princess reminded sternly with her hand still resting in the whiny girl's hair.

"T-that's not fair Azula-sama. You didn't tell me that you would revoke my lapnap. I-I thought that I would get both…" The blonde-haired girl protested with a pouty countenance to which Azula simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Ugh. Fine. But no longer than one hour." Azula stated in a dismissive manner before finally allowing Elle to rest her head in what remained of her seat.

"Yes master…only one hour." Elle muttered in mid-yawn all the while grasping at her master's thigh when a hand began to caress her hair once more.

"Mhm. That's my pet. So well behaved…" The princess trailed off with her lips curving into a pleased smile while the young girl clawed at her thigh once more.

"I am your good girl Azula-sama…I-I like to please you." The blonde-haired girl admitted with her face now pressing into the older female's thigh.

"Believe me I've noticed. You enjoy bowing before me…" Azula trailed off with a refined smirk gracing her visage while she continued caressing her blushing handmaid's head.

All the while enjoying how the girl nuzzled her thigh like a kitten.

Her kitten.

"T-that's so princess. Because I feel safe in your presence. I know…that you will protect me." Elle spoke shyly just as she lay her head upon the princess's thigh all the while yawning with a serene countenance.

Those were curious words to Princess Azula.

Words that she would never allow another person to say.

All but for this one.

"Oh, very well then. Find comfort in my presence if that is what you desire. I have already stated that you are under my protection. It wouldn't do to allow you to come to any harm…not when I've just taken an interest in you." The princess informed with her face resting in the palm of her hand while her golden gaze flickered down to the small girl resting in her lap.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl replied with an appreciative smile now adorning her lips.

"Take your lapnap tiger monkey. I'll wake you in one hour." Azula commanded just as she glanced down at Elle with a sliver of affection within her hardened eyes.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle called out cheerfully before closing her eyes all the while delighting in the way that Azula patted her head.

"You belong to me girl." The princess remarked in a tone of finality while she held the small girl's face into her thigh.

"Yours princess." The blonde-haired girl mumbled contently with another noisy yawn before she sunk peacefully into the shapely thigh.

And just like that Elle drifted off into sleep with her relaxed breathing now producing very soft snores that had Azula gazing down at her with a possessive golden gaze.

"Such…a peculiar little thing you are." Azula sighed before turning away with her fingers still absentmindedly curling up in the young girl's hair.

She wasn't certain yet what to make of her fondness for this servant girl.

But she decided that she approved of the girl's company.

Two hours later.

The princess exited her study with a very sleepy Elle padding after her all the while rubbing at her still drowsy eyes.

"Come along Elle.' Azula ordered in an almost attentive manner while walking along with her hands folded behind her back.

"Yes princess." Elle agreed with another prolonged yawn that incurred a stern glance from her master.

"Wake up!" The princess barked before snapping her fingers in her little admirer's face to which her handmaid speedily straightened much to her pleasure.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" The blonde-haired exclaimed while bowing at the hip before her master.

"You've slept more than enough…well beyond your allotted hour." Azula remarked with her callous gaze peering down at the curtsying girl.

"I…know. But I'm waking up now. I really am." Elle stated with a bright smile just as she resumed scurrying after Azula who was now gazing down at her rolling her eyes.

"You had best be servant. I will not tolerate anything less…than absolute flawlessness." The princess spoke in a pointed manner while glancing down at the girl with an imposing stare.

The meaning of the message was quite clear to Elle.

It was essentially a reminder that the comfort she enjoys behind closed doors would not be given before the eyes of others.

"Fear not Azula-sama! I am alert and ready for whatever may come my way." The blonde-haired girl cheered with pride in her voice before childishly puffing out her chest while peering up at the princess's deadpan countenance.

"Hm. I am sure you are." Azula snorted just before swiftly reaching down to seize the cheerful girl's bow tie.

The small girl's gaze shifted down to the monarch's hands promptly straightening her bow tie while she visibly deflated under the woman's scolding stare.

"Oh…I-I didn't notice that my bow was loose." Elle muttered with her shoulders slumping all while Azula gazed down at her with a stern yet grudgingly fond gaze.

Azula found that she was coming to enjoy all the little ways that her admirer needed her guidance.

"I can see that. But fortunately for you…I am here to manage your little life." The princess commented factually before releasing her grip on her handmaid while the petite girl peered up at her with a revived smile.

"Yes Azula-sama. I am the most fortunate girl in the world." The blonde-haired girl agreed while gazing up at the much taller woman with a bashful blush adorning her cheeks.

"Now come servant." Azula called out impassively before resuming her walk down the halls while Elle scurried after her.

"If Her Highness says follow! I follow." Elle quipped while literally walking in the older female's footsteps like a lost turtle duckling.

The princess did not reply while she glanced down at the small girl from the corner of her vision.

She has long since decided that she approved of the girl's eagerness to follow after her much like a lovesick puppy.

The two continued to walk together with Azula always in the lead for about ten minutes before the princess slowed when she noticed a familiar man striding down the hall ahead of them.

The young girl peered up at her master's back with a small trace of fear in her eyes upon seeing the man that grabbed her wrist.

But then she realized that there was no cause for fear.

Not while she was besides Princess Azula.

"General Bujing." Azula stated curtly with her icy gaze prompting the older man to rapidly turn around with a trace of worry in his eyes.

"Princess it is good to see you." General Bujing responded with a bead of sweat dripping down his brow while bowing with his golden eyes never failing to glance over the woman's choice of companion.

The fact that the young girl was walking with Princess Azula did not bode well.

He was already beginning to regret so much as saying a word to the seemingly clueless servant.

"It seems that you've returned rather early. Are you already concluded with your mission in the east?" The princess pondered in an expertly probing voice all while the teenager stood gazing up at her back.

"That is correct Your Highness. I have returned to oversee preparations for Sozin's Comet." The gray-haired man stated while meeting the princess's intimidating gaze.

"Sozin's Comet is four months away." Azula continued with her hand waving before her face while watching the general rise to his feet.

"It is never too early to make preparations…wouldn't you agree princess?" General Bujing inquired in a more composed manner while Azula tilted her head smiling in her usual manner.

"I suppose so. There is so much to tend to…" The princess trailed off with a sigh just as she shifted on her feet while her small servant waited patiently beside her.

"Indeed, there is. You see the situation astutely." The gray-haired man replied with a nod only to shiver when the regal woman's cold gaze narrowed in a terrifying manner.

"Which is why I must ask. Don't you have more important things to do? As opposed to…impeding my dinner." Azula demanded in a frigid voice with her lips now pursing into a displeased frown.

The princess's casual announcement prompted Bujing to gaze between Azula and her young servant with evident fear in his eyes.

"I-I can assure you that I meant no personal offense princess." General Bujing spoke while the princess continued to scowl back at him.

"I was informed by Ty Lee that you saw fit to delay my dinner. Is that right?" The princess questioned in a predatory manner while her narrowed gaze never left the old man's worried countenance.

"I had no such intentions princess! I noticed the girl's improper behavior when she was prancing about the palace in a most unacceptable manner not befitting a servant of the Royal Family. Moreover…I was not aware that she was engaged in the retrieval of your dinner...not until Lady Mai brought it to my attention." The gray-haired man explained with a hardened expression while staring at the skittish young girl standing beside her master.

Azula turned to glance down at Elle's mousy countenance while rolling her golden eyes as she did so.

Of all the servants in the palace to harp on, the girl was the least improper of them all.

"Unacceptable conduct?" The princess repeated in an impassive voice all while peering down at the girl's worried little eyes with a flicker of fondness in her gaze that reassured Elle that she was not angry.

"Yes, princess. Were you not aware of the girl's erroneous behavior when she is working outside of your supervision? If I may add. I have never witnessed a servant behave in such a disgraceful manner." General Bujing responded with a sneer while gazing at Elle's slumping shoulders unaware that he was only angering Azula even further.

That was when Elle timidly raised her hand to tug on the princess's sleeve in a way that signified how deep their developing bond was becoming.

"What is it servant?" Azula questioned while staring down at the small girl's seemingly distraught face with curious golden eyes.

"May I speak master?" Elle asked softly in a polite voice while Azula glanced down at her in approval.

"You may speak." The princess agreed to the older general's shock while she turned to gaze at the stunned veteran with her usual imposing stare.

"H-he lied Azula-sama. I told him that I was fetching your dinner and that was when he grabbed my wrist. He even tightened his grip instead of releasing me to attend to my duties." The blonde-haired girl announced in a mousy voice while the princess now glared at the outraged general.

"Filthy peasant how dare you…" The gray-haired man hissed only to fall silent under the weight of Azula's callous glare.

"You lied directly to my face." Azula remarked in a disturbingly calm voice that sent shivers down Bujing's spine.

"Princess, you're not going to take the word of a peasant girl…over a veteran high general, are you?" General Bujing retorted with more sweat dripping down his brow while the woman continued to stare at him with a soul piercing gaze.

"Of course, I will. The girl is my most faithful servant. She is many things…naïve and perhaps a bit absent minded. But a liar? She is not a very good liar." The princess spoke with her palm waving in the air while the young girl now gazed up at her with emotional amber eyes.

The old general stood speechless while he stared at the petite servant girl with stunned golden eyes.

Elle gazed up at Azula's looming frame with a returning smile when the woman turned to meet her gaze once more.

"Curtsy me servant." Azula commanded with her strict golden gaze peering down at her cheerful little handmaid.

"Yes Azula-sama! Always as you say. Forevermore as you command." The blonde-haired girl quipped before bowing at the hip while gazing downward with her arms neatly tucked in at her sides.

General Bujing was silent while Azula stared down at the young girl with her lovely lips curving into a pleased smirk.

"Improper General Bujing? This one is the most proper servant that I have ever had. So, she prances about like a carefree child. The girl gets her work done…each and every time without mistakes." The princess declared with her imposing countenance always glaring at the older man's sweating face.

"As you say princess. You see the situation correctly." The gray-haired man agreed without delay while the woman still stared at him with terrifying golden eyes.

"I am glad that you see things my way. Because if my dinner should have a chill to it one more time…" Azula trailed off in a menacing voice while her eyes narrowed all the while making the old general nod rapidly.

"U-understood princess! It was just a misunderstanding! It will not happen again." General Bujing assured with yet another bow while the woman surveyed him icily.

"Good. I suggest you focus your attentions on the war at hand. Not my servant's chipper scampering. You may go now." The princess concluded while eying the older man as he arose from his bow nodding in understanding.

"Yes, Your Highness. Good day to you." The gray-haired man answered before swiftly turning to walk away with an expression of shock that had yet to leave his eyes.

He just couldn't believe that the princess had actually took a servant's side over his!

It was just downright baffling and even a good bit infuriating.

But he knew better than to go against Princess Azula over such a trivial matter.

Especially with her eventual coronation almost a certainty.

"Elle." Azula called out with a trace of amusement now lining her voice when she turned to survey the still bowing teenager.

"Yes master?" Elle chirped with her arms still bent at her sides while she listened to the older female snort above her.

"You can move now." The princess informed with a gratified smirk gracing her lips while she peered down at the small girl's radiant face.

"Oh? Okay!" The blonde-haired girl cried out before straightening once more with a sunny smile adorning her innocent face.

"Come. Let's go find Mai and Ty Lee. Then you'll see the physician once more…and after that. I will permit you to go shopping in the city as you requested." Azula instructed while resuming her walk with Elle quickly scampering after her heels.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle chimed with warm laughter lacing her voice while she rushed alongside the princess now gazing down at her through the corner of her eye.

"Yes servant…wakarimashita." The princess sighed while shaking her head fondly all the while the young girl continued to hurry after her.

About twenty minutes later Mai and Ty Lee were waiting for Azula as ordered when both women turned their heads after noticing the princess walking in.

And by now it was not a surprise to see that Elle was scurrying in after her.

"Hi little sister!" Ty Lee shouted while waving at their young companion standing happily beside Azula.

"Hello oneesan!" Elle exclaimed with a sunny smile while she rushed over to greet the two women.

"Hi there Elle." Mai stated dryly while watching Elle promptly hug Ty Lee around the waist.

"Snuggle time!" The brown-haired woman gushed with a grin while she pulled the giggling girl into her arms all the while the princess strode over with her eyes narrowing in comical envy.

"Yay! Snuggles with my oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out with her face now being shoved in the acrobat's chest.

All the while Mai observed from her seat sweatdropping over the strange scene.

"Ty Lee! Release my pet at once. Go get your own tiger monkey." Azula snapped in a supremely spoiled voice while she stood over the two with her hands on her shapely hips.

"Azula! How many times do I have to tell you that she's not a pet?" Ty Lee scolded with Elle in her lap with the regal woman now gazing down at her.

"I'll make you a deal Ty Lee. We'll ask Elle what she thinks. If she says no…then I will no longer address her as such." The princess remarked casually while her two-childhood friends were now gazing at her in deadpan.

"Whatever you do. Don't say yes to her!" The brown-haired woman urged in the smaller girl's ear.

"Are you pet my Elle?" Azula purred with her fingers resting beneath her chin while Elle stared up at her smiling as brightly as can be.

"Yes! I am whatever Her Highness deems me." Elle answered happily all the while beaming up at her princess's now wolfish grin.

Ty Lee nearly fell out of her seat as she gazed down at the young girl sighing all the while.

Mai said nothing while she gazed over with unfettered tawny eyes.

"Hm. And there you have it. The girl agrees." The princess commented before striding to seat herself in her throne with her lips curving into a content smirk.

"So…what's on the agenda for today?" The markswoman pondered while she turned to the monarch now seated in her throne.

"Servant fill my drink." Azula called out in an entitled manner while observing with gratified eyes when Elle leaped to her feet much to Ty Lee's protest.

"That's not fair Azula. We were snuggling." The brown-haired woman grumbled with her arms folded over her bust.

"Someone has to pour my drink. It isn't going to pour itself." Azula stated with an entitled wave of her hand while watching Elle begin pouring her a drink smiling all the while.

"Um…you could pour it yourself." Ty Lee suggested just as she began playing with her braided hair only to sweatdrop over the princess's incredulous expression.

"What! You expect the Princess of the Fire Nation to pour her own drink? Absurd! I absolutely expect to be waited on hand and foot at all times." The princess barked in a hubristic manner while she now reclined with her drink in hand.

The two noblewomen just stared at their leader in an exasperated manner all the while knowing that it was futile to argue the issue.

"Don't worry Azula-sama! Your loyal servant is ready and reporting for duty!" The blonde-haired girl declared with her chest puffing out adorably before saluting the amused princess.

"Such a splendid girlfriend." Azula cooed in a pleased voice while sipping at her beverage with a smug smirk adorning her lips.

"Azula…girlfriends aren't supposed to be slaves." The brown-haired woman reasoned while the young girl now stood blushing with a hand on her cheek.

That was when all three women observed the petite girl withdraw her silly diary while Azula turned to survey her with approving golden eyes.

"A good girlfriend…is always there to pour Azula-sama her drink…" Elle trailed off with her hand clutching her pen while she chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"So good. I think you deserve a praline for your exemplary behavior." The princess announced with her chin in the palm of her hand while she watched her little handmaid begin to bounce in excitement.

"Can I please have my praline Azula-sama! Please!" The blonde-haired girl squealed with her hands clasping at her blouse while three women observed her jump up and down in amusement.

"Hm. I suppose I could allow it." Azula stated with a casual shrug of her shoulders while reaching for the box of pralines.

"Y-you're so good to me princess." Elle stammered innocently just as she accepted her treat.

"Anyhow to answer your question Mai. Seeing as that we are leaving tomorrow morning. Given the recent developments regarding Elle's condition…I have decided that it is only prudent to have her examined once more before we depart. She'll be seeing the palace physician shortly." The princess explained in a stoic manner while glancing at the young girl taking a seat beside her.

"Recent developments?" Mai inquired with a raised brow while she and Ty Lee stared at Elle with a margin of concern in their eyes.

"Servant…perhaps you would care to explain your brilliant decision for me?" Azula questioned wryly while peering at the small girl's reddening face with taunting golden eyes.

"U-uh…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a stutter while she sunk in shame under the woman's reproachful stare.

"Azula…what are you talking about?" Ty Lee asked in a concerned voice while she eyed the young girl nibbling on her treat.

"Mhm. It is quite simple Ty Lee. You see, I have discovered that free will is actually quite toxic for this one here. She is clearly unfit to make her own choices. I mean…just look at the girl. If anyone is better off in slavery…it's her." The princess sighed lazily before folding her legs while gesturing to their young companion bashful little face.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a glance with each other while they tried to suppress the shiver that they both felt after hearing the princess's disturbing statement.

"Y-you are really taking this whole dominance thing too far…. you know, that right?" The brown-haired woman inquired while meeting her childhood friend's callous gaze with clear worry in her brown-gray eyes.

"Evidently not. Given the fact that the girl neglected to tell me that she takes pills for chest pains incurred by her medical condition." Azula replied while staring hard at Elle now seemingly trying to shrink away once more.

The announcement quickly gathered the two noble-women's attention as they turned to stare at the girl in rising worry.

"You get chest pains from your breathing condition Elle?" Ty Lee spoke with a frown while Elle gave her a mousy nod in confirmation.

"I do." Elle replied in an offhand manner that took the others aback.

"Why didn't you tell Azula? I mean…though she may have a strange way of showing it…she does like you." The brown-haired woman pondered while the princess sipped her drink with her eyes closed in an attempt to act like she didn't care.

"Because talking about it is dwelling on it. And I would prefer not to dwell on it. That… and I was worried that Azula-sama would kick me out if she knew how bad it was." The blonde-haired girl admitted while averting her eyes from their curious gazes.

"Azula isn't going to kick you out. Under any circumstances." Ty Lee assured just as she directed the woman in question a pointed stare.

"And yet…I would have found out sooner or later anyhow. In the meantime, these pains would only continue to grow as a result of hiding this from me. Does that seem smart to you Elle?" The princess queried in her usual rigid voice while staring at her young servant with scrutinizing golden eyes.

"N-no." Elle mumbled lamely while flinching under the older female's scolding stare.

"Now show me these pills. Now!" Azula commanded just as she snapped her fingers loudly in the now panicked girl's face while her two friends observed sighing.

"Yes princess! Right away!" The blonde-haired girl cried out just as she bent over to fish through her backpack while the princess gazed down at her smirking smugly.

"Should you really be making a girl with a breathing condition hop about on command?" Mai asked with a trace of concern to her voice.

"Please, the girl spends most of her time sleeping." The princess snorted with a roll of her eyes while gazing down when the teenager dropped a pill bottle in her lap.

"I have around two months' worth…" Elle trailed off vaguely while the princess began to inspect the bottle with her lips pursing into a displeased frown.

"This is unacceptable! I will not tolerate insufficient breathing!" Azula bellowed while pointing a finger in Elle's gulping face.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while she clutched at her praline all the while falling back into her seat with the princess's finger jabbing her in the forehead.

"Elle has no control over her breathing Azula." The brown-haired woman spoke with a sigh only for the other noblewoman to shake her head.

"Waste of breath." The markswoman stated bluntly all the while gazing at the young girl with a sliver of pity when the princess continued to lean over her.

"I command you to change it for me!" The princess snapped while towering over the small girl's comically distraught face.

"B-but how do I change it princess?" Elle pondered with a nervous gulp while she peered up at Azula's narrowing eyes with her heart racing all the while.

The two noblewomen could only sweatdrop when they watched their adopted sister gaze up at the princess as if such a thing was possible.

"I will not allow this to continue anymore. I henceforth declare that you are forbidden to pant! If you do. You will be punished!" Azula announced with an underlying twinge of sadism while she narrowed her golden eyes down at Elle's dainty little face.

"Forbidden Azula?" Ty Lee questioned while scratching her cheek while she glanced at her little sister with a sympathetic gaze.

"I don't want to be punished Azula-sama. I will do my best to change it!" The blonde-haired girl assured with a timid nod while the regal woman finally smirked down at her in a spellbinding manner.

"You had better Elle. I will not tolerate anything less than absolute flawlessness. As my girlfriend…you have high standards to live up to. Try not to disappoint me." The princess spoke before patting the small girl's head with her domineering eyes conveying her developing fondness for the girl.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle cheered with a sunny smile while gazing at the princess with boundless love in her eyes.

"Good girl. The palace physician should be here shortly." Azula stated while removing her hand from her servant's head before sighing under her breath.

About thirty minutes later…

Elle stood by an exam table while Azula sat supervising her examination.

The robed physician went about his job all the while trying not to shiver under the weight of the princess's staring eyes.

Not to mention the fact that the acrobat was frowning in dislike over his remarks from the prior day.

"Well?" The princess demanded with a scowl almost like that of an impatient parent while she stared at the scene with callous golden eyes.

"A chi scan may determine the cause of the problem." Sekim answered while turning to face the woman seated upon her throne.

"Why didn't you just say so on the first visit?" Azula questioned with her lips pursing into a tight scowl while she glared at the man's paling face.

"B-because the cost would be exorbitant. Not to mention that the girl would have to travel to the Fire Nation Medical Association to receive treatment." The palace physician explained with sweat dripping down his brow.

"I distinctly recall telling you that cost is not a concern." The princess snapped with her eyes narrowing at the physician while the small girl gazed back at her with a shy smile adorning her lips.

The two noblewomen exchanged a knowing glance well aware that the unfortunate man was about to be dismissed.

"I-I understand princess and I have arranged a treatment for her to take in her chamber that will stabilize her breathing at night. It's just that anything further will cost the price of twenty servants that could serve you in her place." Sekim spoke with a pale countenance all while Azula eyed him with increasingly callous golden eyes.

"I have already stated that I want this one. No other servant will suffice. You will install this new treatment…and after that you are dismissed from her case. And your post as well." Azula declared before arising to her feet with her arms folding over her breasts.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle mumbled out with a soft smile while her eyes fell down to her feet while the woman began to stride over.

"B-but." The palace physician protested only to shiver under the woman's unforgiving glare.

"I have no use for anyone incapable of following my orders! Now leave!" The princess barked with her eyes narrowing dangerously while blue flames suddenly lit about the room.

The visage of Azula standing with blue torches flanking her all throughout the dining room was so intimidating that the old man turned and sprinted for the doors.

"Y-yes princess!" Sekim called out in a terrified voice before dashing through the doors while the two noblewomen sweatdropped while they observed his flight.

"That was a little harsh Azula." Ty Lee stated casually while gazing at her adopted little sister just as the princess stood over the girl.

"Please. What good is a healer that refrains from utilizing everything at his disposal. Besides…I had already thought of a chi scan myself before that fool even spoke of it. He was of no use to us." Azula remarked with her hands resting on her hips while Elle peered up at her smiling bashfully all the while.

"That man wasn't as smart as you Azula-sama! You're clearly a better physician than he is!" Elle exclaimed with her hands grasping at her sleeves while Azula swelled in pride over the innocent praise.

"Azula isn't a healer. What she does is the opposite of healing." Mai commented in her usual dull manner.

"I am the best at everything girl. And don't you forget it!" The princess shouted while pointing a domineering finger down at the young girl's adorably nodding face.

"I-I will never forget it. I am so happy that you are here to guide me Azula-sama. I just know that you'll never steer me wrong." The blonde-haired girl spoke with endless trust in her voice just as she began to trot after the princess.

"Hm. Just do as I say and the outcome will be to your benefit." Azula answered while glancing down at her petite servant's sunny smile.

"Yes, always as Her Highness commands." Elle agreed innocently while her big sisters watched the scene at hand.

"Ty Lee!" The princess yelled out while the acrobat gazed over at her sighing.

"What is it now Azula?" The brown-haired woman pondered whilst musing that the two were surprisingly cute together.

"This little tiger monkey wants to go shopping with her coin. I have a meeting to attend to…so I'll be appointing you as my proxy. Take the girl to the market." Azula announced with a lazy wave of her hand while Ty Lee's face broke out into a broad grin as she surveyed Elle's timidly blushing countenance.

"Of course, I'll take Elle shopping! What about you Mai? Are you coming?" Ty Lee quipped with a cheerful smile while turning to her groaning friend.

"I hate shopping." Mai complained in a moody voice while she listened to her acrobatic friend giggle.

"You hate everything. But even so…take heart Mai. You get to remain here with me." The princess stated with her arms folded over her bust.

"Joy..." The markswoman sighed with another shake of her head.

"Let's go have a good time little sister!" The brown-haired woman shouted just as she leaped into the air before landing before their astonished young companion.

"Yes! A good time with my oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while the acrobat grinned down at her while she mussed her hair.

"Be certain that you keep a close watch over her. Leash her if need be." Azula commanded with her fingers curling up beneath her chin all the while staring down at her pet's innocent little face.

"I'll watch over her Azula…without a leash." Ty Lee agreed with a sigh while Elle smiled up at her before turning back to the stoic princess.

"I'll miss you Azula-sama…." Elle trailed off shyly while the woman glanced down at her snorting in a haughty manner.

"You will only be away for two hours at most." The princess scoffed with yet another roll of her elegant eyes.

"Two hours is too long to be without my princess charming." The blonde-haired girl retorted sweetly while the princess eyed her before sighing under her breath.

"Just go spend your coin. You can serve me more when you return." Azula instructed just as she turned away while waving at the two as they left.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle agreed exuberantly while Ty Lee began to usher her away tucked under her arm.

"Oh, and Ty Lee. Make sure that the girl doesn't give away the entire bag of gold for a candy." The princess called out while meeting her friend's amused gaze.

"Right! I'll look after her!" The brown-haired woman shouted while hugging the smaller girl to her side while they walked out.

The fact that Azula even concerned herself with the girl's coin was even more proof of the princess's budding affections for the teenager.

And if you asked Ty Lee it was just too cute.

After they left Azula glanced at a clock upon the wall before turning to the apathetic woman's gazing at her with mild curiosity.

"What was that you said about a meeting?" Mai questioned with her arms folded over her bust while her leader strode back to her throne.

"A famous soldier is coming to report to me personally…regarding the information that she's gathered on the enemy. Our upcoming mission is in part based upon her findings…" Azula trailed off with her expression overtaking a more ruthless countenance.

"Eh? A single soldier? That is surprising Azula. It's not like you to meet with random soldiers...or servants for that matter." The markswoman stated while watching the other woman seat herself once more.

"Only the most exceptional soldiers are worthy of an audience with me." The princess stated with supreme haughtiness while seemingly letting the quip regarding Elle slide.

"Of course." Mai commented dryly while Azula began to sip her wine once more.

"In any case, this is no ordinary soldier. She is a member of the Imperial Guard…and of noble descent." Azula revealed with a wave of her hand while Mai gazed at her with a flicker of surprise in her tawny eyes.

"Zoe Song, the Generalkiller." The markswoman muttered with a twinge of distaste that the monarch ignored.

"Hm. That's the one...Zoe the Mighty. Although I personally prefer her other nickname. Have you heard the rumors about her? They say that I inspire her Mai. She takes after me." The princess boasted with a clearly inflated ego while resting her arm on the side of her throne.

All the while gazing at her aloof friend with a refined smirk now gracing her lips.

"Yes, I've heard." Mai answered dully while Azula continued to gaze ahead with an unnervingly confident countenance.

Nearly ten minutes later the princess turned her head upon hearing the sounds of approaching palace guards.

However, unlike the usual Imperial Guard, this particular squadron wore light armor in place of the usual heavy armor just like their leader.

"Captain!" An Imperial Guardsman exclaimed while saluting the advancing captain.

The intimidating woman stood without a helmet in lightweight Fire Nation armor along with her short-cropped dark hair flowing curiously free of the signature bun.

Above her armor she wore a similarly light red cloak that signified her position among the Imperial Guard.

She had a sword sheathed at her right hip, and she had piercing hazel eyes that could make most soldiers sweat in fear.

And lastly in her right hand she was holding a small sack with small objects clanging about inside.

"Yes, it's me. Now…all of you clear out. Go look important somewhere else." The captain ordered in a dismissive voice while she swiftly brushed past her fellows.

Then a polite rapping on the door followed soon after while the princess waved her hand in the air.

"You may enter." Azula called out in an authoritative voice while she stared at the doors with a flicker of intrigue in her imposing golden gaze.

The doors opened in response while the princess and her bored companion watched a young woman step in.

She promptly closed the door behind her before turning her trained gaze to the princess seated upon her throne.

Then Zoe swiftly sunk into a bow while Azula observed her with approving golden eyes.

"Captain Zoe." The princess greeted with blue flames flanking her visage while she surveyed the kneeling woman.

"Princess Azula, I am honored that you accepted my request for an audience." Zoe responded while gazing up at the regal woman sitting with her legs crossed over one another.

"Well…for your sake let us hope that this is not a waste of my time. You've been tracking the Avatar have you not?" Azula spoke with her arms resting on the sides of her throne while gesturing for the soldier to rise.

"In a manner of speaking yes. More specifically, the Avatar's lifeline. That being the Order of the White Lotus…but before we get to that. Do I sit or stand?" The captain pondered after standing up with her hazel eyes glancing ahead with confidence that the average soldier was lacking.

Both Azula and Mai were a bit taken aback by the woman's subtle way of stating that she wanted to sit.

Very few soldiers would even have the bravery to even ask to sit down in the presence of their Crown Princess.

"Is that a request or a demand?" The princess inquired with her imposing eyes observing the soldier shrug her shoulders.

"It is whatever you perceive it to be Your Highness. You are my Crown Princess after all. You have the first and final say…on any and all matters." Zoe remarked with her hair swaying behind her while Azula held a finger to her chin.

"I like that answer. You may sit…for the time being. But I have to ask. I can't help but notice that you are wearing your hair down…" Azula trailed off while exchanging a glance with her friend when the woman seated herself across the table.

"May I speak bluntly princess?" The captain asked with a startlingly relaxed demeanor while the princess eyed her with a callous gaze.

"That all depends on what you have to say." The princess replied in a tone of slight amusement that indicated that she found the woman entertaining.

"Well then, for the duration of this meeting I shall do just that. If I displease you at any point…you can always have me killed. It will be much simpler for the both of us. As for the bun. I find it stupid and restricting." Zoe announced without pause while meeting the monarch's rather taken aback golden gaze.

It went without saying that the soldier's upfront behavior was a bit of a shock to both Azula and Mai.

"You are an amusing soldier. But not without your merits…thus far you've served me well. I will permit this…provided you do not disappoint me." Azula agreed with her signature smirk while gazing back at the soldier's now slightly smiling face.

"Come now Your Highness. We both know that the reason that I hold this position is not because of the way I wear my hair. And it certainly isn't because people find me amusing." The captain answered just as she leaned back in her seat now with her lips curving into a proud smile.

Mai couldn't help but shiver as she gazed between Azula and Zoe.

She was already beginning to see just why the princess had taken a liking to this soldier.

"I have a few guesses as to why that might be." The markswoman said in her usual monotone while glancing at the shorted haired woman's sanguine countenance.

"Oh, it isn't?" The princess questioned with feigned ignorance while staring at the captain's growingly confident face.

"It's because I am good at killing people. I mean…let's be honest here." Zoe declared while chuckling in an unnervingly laid-back manner just as she withdrew a flask from beneath her cloak.

The soldier's declaration sent yet another shiver down Mai's spine.

If only for the fact that it was evident that Azula approved of the woman's casual talk of killing.

"Your reputation certainly proceeds you. Blunt, and merciless. I see I chose well when I dispatched you to investigate the Avatar's survival." Azula responded with a cold smirk of her own while she watched Zoe take an unabashed drink of her flask.

"What can I say princess? My skill in combat has brought me this far. And…my mother's name certainly hasn't hurt in that regard. But enough about that. Let's get to the heart of the matter…I've spent an entire year at sea zig zagging every which way. And now…I leave with you…tomorrow. Joy. Joy. Joy." The captain sighed without shame all the while the princess now eyed her with a reproachful stare.

"I suggest that you remember that I am your monarch soldier! My tolerance of your free-spoken behavior has a limit. Furthermore, you could have traveled by airship. You were the one…who spurned the fleet that I generously offered you." The princess snapped with a small puff of fire spewing from her mouth while the torches once more lit as proof of her unrivaled bending.

"Oh, believe me Your Highness. I do not dispute that. My sovereign you are. I sit here because I am good at what I do and because my family name has bolstered me along the way. Not…because I am personable." Zoe explained with a tilt of her head while Azula sat with her image ominously lit by the burning blue torches.

"We can agree on that. Not that I am one to judge." Mai stated while she scanned her fingers nails in a disinterested manner.

"And there is a reason why I declined to travel by airship. Roaring engines tend to hinder covert maneuver. But…fortunately for me my efforts were not in vain." The captain continued before raising the brown sack before the princess's curious golden eyes.

"You've piqued my interest captain. What is in that sack?" Azula inquired smoothly with a calmer demeanor while she watched the woman spill its contents onto the tabletop.

Both the princess and her gloomy companion gazed on in confusion when a large array of small medallions abruptly scattered across the tables marble surface.

"Medallions princess, collected from the Order of the White Lotus…led by your uncle." Zoe stated with a wave of her hand while Azula glanced up once more with her eyes widening marginally.

They had initially learned of the existence of the Order of the White Lotus after they investigated a series of covert attacks on their Earth Kingdom posts.

Only to discover that the culprits were a hidden order dedicated to protecting the Avatar.

"I see that my fuddy-duddy uncle still persists in his treason. How typical." The princess snorted with an elegant roll of her eyes while recovering from her surprise.

"That is a lot of medallions…" The markswoman trailed off in taken back voice while marveling at the many badges spilled out before them.

"They won't be needing them…not where they've gone. The dead…have no need for medals." The captain announced with yet another prideful shrug while her princess glanced back at her with a pleased smile now adorning her lovely lips.

"You've killed this many? So that's why you traveled by boat…" Azula purred with her fingers now rubbing her chin all the while surveying the soldier with impressed eyes.

"Correct princess. Although I won't deny that a vast majority of those are just low-ranking recruits. I did land one fine catch…" Zoe trailed off with a smug smile while Azula gazed at her in curious approval.

"Oh? Is it my uncle by any chance?" The princess pondered with a smirk only to sigh when the soldier shook her head.

She should have expected that much. Her tea loving uncle was many things but weak was not one of them.

"No. But almost as good. I've captured one of your uncle's compatriots…and a leading member of the White Lotus." The captain informed proudly while the princess smiled even wider than before clearly pleased by her efforts.

"Good Captain Zoe. Very good." Azula commented just as she began to chuckle in delight.

All the while Mai listened with a sense of suppressed unease.

"Now he hasn't spoken yet. But I am confident that I can make him talk. But even then. I have already gleamed this much. Take a look Your Highness." Zoe replied just as she set a scroll down on the tabletop while Azula stared down at it with sadistic curiosity in her eyes.

Then without further delay the soldier unrolled the document before the eyes of her small audience.

Even Azula seemed grudgingly amazed by Zoe's keenness for detail.

Before their eyes was a detailed map that depicted the traveling patterns of the Avatar and the White Lotus.

"I have found…that with the appropriate persuasion you can convince people to forsake even their own comrades. The enemies travel patterns have been confirmed by the last White Lotus squadron that I captured. And this…is where they are headed. This is our chance to ambush them! And end the war!" The captain exclaimed while gazing at her princess's contemplative face with motivated hazel eyes.

"You've impressed me soldier. You have truly earned your nickname." The princess spoke at long last while she set her palms on her lap before raising her stern gaze once more.

"Generalkiller wasn't it?" Mai pondered with a stony countenance only for the taunt to have no affect on the other woman's relaxed expression.

"No, not that one. They also call this one here, Azula's Captain." Azula answered in a silken purr while Mai gazed back at her rolling her tawny eyes.

"It is a title that I wear with pride princess." Zoe insisted in a proud voice while glancing at the princess's amused golden gaze.

"Accompany me tomorrow…my captain and I shall see to it that you are well rewarded for your service." The princess assured just as she set down her empty wine glass before resting her hands over her belly.

"Once more you honor me. But I am not concerned with rewards. Pay me as Your Highness sees fit. Or don't. It's all the same to me." The captain stated with a dismissive wave of her hand while Azula gazed at her somewhat taken aback.

"Not many soldiers would say those words." Azula remarked in a satisfied voice all the while staring at Zoe's dedicated visage.

"What can I say? My way of doing things…is rather unorthodox. Which is why I am going to speak bluntly once more. And then I will take my leave." Zoe informed with sigh while resting her hand on the tabletop.

"Very well then. Say your piece." The princess sighed just as she reclined in her throne all the while finding her thoughts briefly switched to her young servant.

It was strangely flattering to know that at this very moment the girl was almost surely scampering through the market searching for gifts to give all three of her 'family members.

"Like Lady Mai I am from one of the ten noble houses that back the throne. The difference between your friend and me is that there are certain…perspectives that I will tell you. And she will not." The captain announced with her words incurring a glare from the noblewomen in question and an inquisitive stare from her princess.

'What is she playing at?' The markswoman thought with a frown while turning to the princess's intrigued countenance.

"And what might that be?" Azula questioned with her lips pursed into a slight frown all the while eying her friend's composed face.

"The ten houses are growing weary of funding you and your father's war. They wish for an end to the war by no later than Sozin's Comet." Zoe responded casually while never flinching at the anger that was now brewing in Azula's icy eyes.

Even one as apathetic as Mai couldn't help but flinch in surprise that Zoe had the gall to state as such to Azula's face.

"Do they now? Consider me curious…are you making a statement or simply relaying another's words?" The princess hissed while narrowing her eyes back at her grudgingly skilled soldier.

"I am trying to give you advice. Once more princess…take it as you wish. But we both know that your father's army would be heavily weakened without the support of the ten houses. Their whims must be catered to and in exchange they come when the Fire Lord calls. They do not desire to see a continuation of the war." The captain explained with a sigh while staring back at the Crown Princess's rising scowl.

It was damn apparent to Azula that Zoe was relaying a message.

Almost certainly from the woman's mother.

"Scowl at me if you please but you know I'm right. They are sick of spending their gold, and sick of supplying troops in a prolonged conquest. As the old saying goes…forewarned is forearmed. Now you know." Zoe spoke before gazing lazily up at the ceiling all the while blue fires once more lit up all around her.

"I would like to see how candid these dissenters would be to my face. One wonders if they would have the courage to repeat that verbatim." Azula sneered with fire spewing from her lips while her imposing glare never left the soldier's annoyingly relaxed face.

"I speculate that they would say the same princess. Old codgers the bulk of them. From my observations…when one becomes old and gray, they become shockingly obtuse and stunningly fearless. They are already withering. Why would they fear you or your father? They'll soon spend their final moments shitting in their own beds. Quaint. I know." The captain remarked with a playful smile while peering back at the princess's face now scrunching up in disgust.

All the while Mai sat sweatdropping while she observed Azula's comical reaction to the soldier's crass language.

"I thank you for your colorful description soldier! It truly is of a great use to me. Why would I consider myself with the dying…when new heads will follow shortly?" The princess snorted with a regal frown still gracing her lips.

"The old and dying have nothing to lose princess. They won't have to face the consequences of their actions but we will. In that regard, we're actually in the same boat you and I." Zoe commented while she turned to meet the princess's scoffing gaze.

"We're in the same boat you and I?" Azula repeated with yet another derisive snort while she continued to survey her captain with a returning amusement in her cold eyes.

"Mhm. For as long as Prince Zuko remains unaccounted for your position as heir to the throne remains…a precarious one. Furthermore, there are many at court that doubt that your father will even cede the throne to you. Once more princess…I am just the messenger." The captain answered with a wave of her hands while the regal woman stared onward with glacial golden eyes.

"I am the next Fire Lord! And that is not up for debate! My coronation is on the day of Sozin's Comet!" The princess bellowed with a sliver of madness in her eyes while thunderously slamming her fist upon the tabletop.

As she did so a great plume of blue fire shot forth from behind her while the soldier observed with a respectful countenance.

"If I may be honest once more princess. You are my Fire Lord of choice. I find your father's leadership to be…quite frankly lacking. And your brother is…well bluntly put weak. It would be quite the sight…seeing blue fire lighting the walls of the throne room." Zoe confessed just as she rose to her feet while Azula gazed on with a graceful smirk now adorning her features.

"I will let the comment regarding father slide…if only because your devotion pleases me. You have served me well Captain Zoe….and you will continue to do so when I sit the throne." Azula stated with a wave of her hand while glancing at the now standing soldier.

"You honor me princess. And that is why as your loyal captain I suggest you take steps to ensure that you are the one to sit on that throne. It is just as I told you, our circumstances are not as different as you think. You don't want the beginning of the reign of Fire Lord Azula to be marked with another twenty or thirty years of war." The captain declared while staring across the long table at the princess's flame lit visage.

"No. I suppose not. That would be irksome. Though I fail to see how your personal circumstances correlate to mine." The princess scoffed with a roll of her eyes all the while thoughts of her secret intended began to flow into her mind.

She began to realize that she was actually looking forward to getting to know Elle over these next few years.

And strange as it may be…she didn't want her time with the girl to be marred by never-ending warfare.

"Oh, that's simple. I'll be the one to clean up their shit when they die. The complaining noble houses would look for a well decorated soldier…like myself to mediate any further disputes with you. And that princess…would the biggest pain in my ass." Zoe concluded with a prolonged sigh while throwing her hands up in a melodramatic manner.

"Please. You would be lucky to even be limping out of a 'mediation' with me." Azula boasted with another haughty snort while folding her palms over her belly once more.

"If I may be forthright with you Your Highness. The entire reason why I joined the Imperial Guard was to circumvent the drama of politics. I much prefer the glory of the battlefield." The captain confessed just as she walked forward with her princess watching her with an unyielding gaze.

"Hm. Stay loyal to me Zoe. And I shall ensure that everything is to your liking." The princess spoke with a revived smirk upon her lips just before watching her soldier drop into a low bow before the foot of her throne that pleased her greatly.

"For the honor of both my princess and my country I shall see this war brought to a desirable conclusion!" Zoe yelled out with a hand over her armored chest while Azula glanced down at her with approving golden eyes.

And even though Azula wouldn't admit it aloud she began to realize that she enjoyed this soldier's boundless pride in the Fire Nation.

In that regard…they saw eye to eye.

"The Avatar and the White Lotus both will be broken upon the battlements! This I vow! No matter how many corpses I must tread upon to make it so!" The captain called out before swiftly rising from her bow while her crown princess stared at her with her crimson lips curling into a smile of approval.

"I approve of your pride in our nation soldier. Now go rest up for the remainder of the day. You're going to need it…we're leaving bright and early." Azula announced with a lazy wave of her hand while she watched the woman turn to head for the doors.

"So generous and yet so sadistic at the same time. Tomorrow morning then princess." Zoe replied before closing the doors behind her with Azula observing her departure with a beyond gratified smirk.

The princess couldn't help but feel pleased over her first meeting with her prized captain.

"Ugh. There is something seriously wrong with that woman." Mai grunted with a frown while Azula turned to her with her brows furrowing incredulously.

"I absolutely do not agree with you. Captain Zoe is the ideal soldier. She is simply proud of her nation. And I for one approve of her." The princess proclaimed with a resolute nod while the other woman eyed her with her usual deadpan stare.

"I figured that you would." The markswoman stated while she turned away with her distaste flashing in her tawny eyes.

"Spare me the drama. You disdain everything." Azula scoffed with a roll of her eyes before gazing down at her lap to find that its vacancy seemed to bother her.

It was strange but she found that she was coming to enjoy it when Elle sat at her feet and she didn't even mind it when her handmaid slept in her lap.

And even stranger…

She found herself mood was noticeably fouler in the girl's absence.

The princess folded her hands over her belly before snorting out a small puff of blue flames.

She wanted her pet back to help calm her irate mood over the implied discontentment of the noble houses.

Such a curious little thing this girl…

To think that this girl managed to work her way into her heart of all places.

**AN:**

**Zoe will have a big part to play in the story as Azula's lieutenant and her prominence will increase as we delve into the war stuff. And Elle's medical issues will be also be explored in the coming chapters.**

**As always please review after you read!**


	20. Gifts for Her Family

**AN:**

**This is another chapter that is mostly about fluff and bonding. But to answer Agent Banana's most recent query. Elle is not the type to make enemies with people, despite her years of abuse and trauma, Elle is a mostly pacifistic person that prefers to avoid conflict. Even against people that have harmed her. So it goes without saying that she won't be making enemies of Azula's most skilled soldier.**

**And Zoe is not the type to look down on commoners like Elle. That being said, there is much bad blood between Zoe and Mai. Elle sees Mai and Ty Lee as her big sister's. So, she is unlikely to make friend's with Zoe for as long as Zoe hates Mai. But they won't be enemies, Elle might just dislike her mildly.**

**And regarding the advice on replacing Elle's wakaru with ******wakarimashita, I went through all of my uploaded chapters and corrected it. Thanks!****

**Anyhow, on with the chapter! As always, I would love to hear your reviews!**

_Gifts for Her Family – Chapter Nineteen_

The acrobat stood beside the small girl while she watched over her in a protective manner.

Ty Lee stared on sweatdropping in amusement while she observed as Elle chatted with the owner of a stall.

She was now beginning to see just what Azula had meant by giving away the entire bag of gold.

"Huh? So that's…this, much right?" Elle inquired innocently while the vendor gazed down at the offering with his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets.

"Y-yeah. That much!" The vendor exclaimed just when the girl dropped a handful of gold coins upon the countertop.

And before he could greedily scoop them up his hand was swatted away by none other than Ty Lee.

"Um no. It's…this much." The brown-haired woman spoke with a cheerful smile just as she handed the now deflated man two coins.

All the while practically daring him to argue with her.

"Oh yes! Pardon me. My mistake." The salesman answered while the acrobat gazed at him all the while nearly rolling her eyes before leading the young girl away underneath her arm.

"Thank you for helping me oneesan." The blonde-haired girl spoke timidly while she happily hid beneath the acrobat's armpit snuggling into her even as they walked.

The acrobat just grinned warmly down at her before mussing her hair with a strong yet playful hand.

She was beginning to see that the adorable girl made for a delightful shopping companion.

So delightful that she just couldn't resist buying everything that her adoptive sister wanted only relenting when the girl politely requested that she allow her to make the next purchase.

She didn't even really mind Elle's habit of clinging to her bicep.

To be honest she rather enjoyed it!

"What can I say? You're too cute for me to say no!" Ty Lee gushed with a cheerful smile while Elle blushed sweetly just as they made their way to their next destination.

"W-well I am glad that you think so. I would like to buy Azula-sama a gift. What sort of gift would please her?" Elle pondered with a finger beneath her chin while she peered up at the acrobat's now sweatdropping face.

"Oh well…let's see? You know she's really difficult to please. Chances are anything you'd think to buy…she already has." The brown-haired woman explained with a sigh while the petite blonde followed after her.

"Well I already figured that. Is there something creative I can make for her?" The blonde-haired girl requested while chewing on her lip in a thoughtful manner.

"Elle…don't you already write Azula poetry and craft her paintings too?" Ty Lee questioned fondly while she watched Elle glance around searching for something that escaped her.

"Yep! But I want to give her something else. I am just a peasant girl and she is a princess. I want to show her that I am grateful for all that she does for me." Elle insisted with a bright smile while the acrobat gazed down at her unable to resist a growing smile of her own.

Elle was just about the only girl that would scamper about worrying about how to express gratitude to Azula of all people.

It just goes to show how close the two were becoming.

"Well! Then creative is the way to go and you are very creative. I am certain that she'll like whatever you make her." The brown-haired woman assured with a giggle while the teenager began to scurry over to a jewelry shop.

Truth be told she wasn't truly certain that Azula would like whatever innocent offering Elle made for her.

But she would be damn sure that her spoiled friend at least acted like she did.

"Then I'll make her a bracelet!" The blonde-haired girl declared just as she slammed both of her fists together while the older girl sweatdropped once more.

The acrobat could only scratch her cheek as she shook her head with a grin still adorning her features.

It really is pleasant having someone like Elle around to lighten up the mood around here.

About one hour later the two were walking back with the noblewoman carrying a bag or two.

All the while sighing fondly as she watched the younger girl carry several bags of which the contents were unknown.

She had a sneaking suspicion that the girl bought something for all of them.

"Oh! What's that shop oneesan?" Elle pondered with a tug on the acrobat's sleeve while peering up at the woman in search of her guidance.

"Oh that! That's just a memorabilia shop. They sell things relating to important dates and historical people in the Fire Nation." Ty Lee commented in an offhand manner while she blinked curiously when her young companion chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Historical people? Like Azula-sama? Her Highness is historical, isn't she?" The blonde-haired girl requested while gazing up at the woman's now sweatdropping countenance.

"Huh? Azula could be considered a historical person yes…but I really don't know if they…" The brown-haired woman trailed off just when the smaller girl began pulling her towards the shop

"I want to purchase Azula-sama memorabilia!" Elle cried out before bursting through the shop doors with Ty Lee following in after her sighing all the while.

This was undoubtedly the first time that she has ever heard anyone express a desire to buy any of the children's toys in Azula's image.

Such knickknacks were becoming increasingly popular now that the princess had gotten older and had more time to spread her fame.

But even still, it was adorable all the same!

Moments later the acrobat found herself wandering through the shop with all sorts of Fire Nation historical gifts on display.

Ty Lee could only stare on wide eyed when Elle's own eyes began to sparkle just when she discovered a small section of Princess Azula related items.

'Oh boy. If only Azula was here to see this…' The brown-haired woman thought while making little effort to stifle her giggling as she watched the girl lean over the rack with her mouth open in awe.

Then the teenager gasped in delight when she gazed up at the wall to see a small plushie on display.

"I-is that an Azula-sama plushie?" The blonde-haired girl squealed with her hands clasped in excitement while the older girl glanced up at it blinking in comical disbelief.

"Wow Elle. It sure is…you want it don't you? Who I am kidding? I know you want it." Ty Lee spoke with a barely suppressed giggle before reaching up to retrieve the Azula doll.

"I want it oneesan!" Elle shouted just as she gazed up at the acrobat who was bursting out into hearty laughter.

"Well let's get it then." The brown-haired woman stated with a grin before making her way over to the counter.

Not long afterward the owner of the shop was gazing down at the item with a comically concerned countenance.

"Erm…before I sell this…I'll tell you what I tell everyone else. For my safety…this item is not to go anywhere near the palace. Understood?" The saleswoman announced warily while she gazed back at the two girls' now trying to smile as innocently as possible.

"What sort of question is that? Of course, it won't be going near the palace. It's not like we know the princess personally. Worry not. This will just sit on my little sister's bookshelf!" Ty Lee assured with a joyous nod while inwardly hoping that Azula will refrain from terrorizing this woman.

"I don't expect that you would know her. But all the same…I'd rather not incur a visit from Her Highness. But very well. The total will be…" The owner trailed off whilst adding the taxes into the item's price.

And then the next moment the two were walking out of the shop with the small doll in a bag that the blonde carried with pride.

Ty Lee glanced down at her young friend while she scratched her cheek nervously.

'One can only hope that Azula doesn't decide to destroy that shop in retaliation…' The brown-haired woman thought before sighing as they made their way through the streets.

"Now I can snuggle Azula-sama all night, and every night." The blonde-haired girl declared just as she crushed the plushie into her chest while the older girl giggled above her.

"I suppose so! Is there anywhere else that you want to go little sister?" Ty Lee asked in a good-natured voice just as her laughter finally began to die down.

"Oh! Just the flower field, then we can go back." Elle answered with a blissful sigh while she padded alongside her big sister.

'Now that…is just too adorable.' The brown-haired woman thought with a broad smile while she followed after her young companion.

About another hour later the teenager knelt with the acrobat over her shoulder while they diligently assembled an item together.

"Do you think that Azula-sama will like this crown?" The blonde-haired girl requested with her back turned to the now sweatdropping woman.

"Oh! She'll just adore it Elle." Ty Lee responded with a grin while she sat with her fists upon her hips surveying the girl's creative skill with impressed brown-gray eyes.

"T-that's good. Because I like to make the princess smile." Elle spoke bashfully with redness tinting her cheeks all while she stared down at a small flower in her hand.

"…I know you do. I really think that you're a good thing for Azula…I really do." The brown-haired woman remarked softly while placing a palm on the smaller girl's back.

"I am a good thing for Her Highness?" The blonde-haired girl inquired with an inquisitive countenance while she turned to peer up at the older girl.

"Yes, you are. Azula…needs to learn about compassion. And I think that you are the one best suited to teach it to her." Ty Lee sighed whilst watching Elle set her collection of flowers in a small basket beside their shopping bags.

"I like Azula-sama just the way she is. I wouldn't change her even if I could. But…I would like to remain beside her." Elle replied gently while she gazed up at the sunny sky with a peaceful look in her amber eyes.

The acrobat just couldn't help but smile after hearing those warm words.

"Your place beside Azula is secure. Believe me. I can tell." The brown-haired woman assured with a sisterly pat to the girl's back.

"That is good. Because I think that I've finally found a sense of purpose!" The blonde-haired girl admitted with a shy smile while turning to gaze back at the acrobat's curious countenance.

"Azula gives you purpose Elle?" Ty Lee pondered in a tone of fondness while she glanced down at her carefree companion.

"Yes. Azula-sama fills me with a sense of hope. And that is why I have decided to dedicate my life to her." Elle announced with a passionate nod while she turned to stare up into the clouds once more.

The acrobat sat in a speechless silence clearly taken aback by her young friends' words.

She would have never thought that anyone would say such devoted words about Azula, a woman who took pride in controlling those around her by fear.

And yet, Elle just said what she once thought impossible.

Without saying so much as a word she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder before joining her in watching the gathering clouds.

"No matter what happens. No matter if I am just a servant. I will stick beside the princess for as long as she wants me." The blonde-haired girl concluded with a happy nod while her big sister patted her shoulder gently.

"That is very kind of you Elle." The brown-haired woman spoke just as she pulled the younger girl into a hug while they gazed up into the sky together.

The two sat side by side as time continued to pass them by.

All the while Ty Lee patiently indulged Elle's innocent desire to learn all that she could about their world.

Another two hours later…

Azula sat with her face in the palm of her hand with a noticeable scowl adorning her regal lips.

Mai watched Azula with a trace of hidden amusement in her tawny eyes while she observed the princess's habit of glaring at the wall clock.

"Just a servant…right Azula?" The markswoman teased while the woman turned to glare at her through the corner of her eye.

"Silence Mai! I simply need the girl to fill my drink and nothing more!" The princess barked with the torches flaring to life as proof of her ire.

"Right." Mai stated dryly before turning away in a monotone manner.

Truth be told she was looking forward to hunting the Avatar once more.

If nothing else, it would kill her boredom.

Then the door finally opened while Azula turned to stare at it expectantly only to frown when the acrobat entered unaccompanied by her servant.

"Just what took you so long?" Azula demanded with bite to her voice while she glared at her friend's grinning face.

"Sorry Azula! We went to a whole lot of shops and then after that we spent the last few hours watching clouds together." Ty Lee announced cheerfully just before striding in with her fists on her hips while she gazed at the princess's face as it scrunched up in distaste.

All the while the markswoman sweatdropped over the comment about cloud watching.

"Cloud watching Ty Lee?" The princess snorted with a roll of her eyes just as she leaned forward upon her throne.

"That's right Azula! Elle's a very pink girl. She even named a cloud after you. I couldn't make it out from the other clouds ten minutes later. But it's the thought that counts!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed before taking a seat while Azula now stared at her with incredulous golden eyes.

"Is that one the Azula cloud?" The markswoman pondered with her finger pointing out the window while ignoring the princess's irate glare.

"Huh? No, I think 'Azula' dissipated relatively fast…" Ty Lee giggled with a snicker while they gazed in amusement at the princess's scowling visage.

"There will be no further comparisons between my likeness and clouds! Is that understood!" Azula snapped icily while staring at her two-snickering friends with an imposing golden glare.

"Whatever you say Azula." The brown-haired woman chuckled while her friend continued to glare at her.

"Where is the little tiger monkey anyway?" The princess snorted just as she folded her legs regally while gazing down at her clenched fist pretending as if she didn't care.

It did not escape the notice of the two noblewomen that Azula spoke of Elle in a grudgingly fond manner.

It was rather obvious even if Azula tried her best to hide it.

The nickname, little tiger monkey spoke volumes about how the princess felt about their younger companion.

"She's in her room Azula. Making something. Likely for you." Ty Lee answered with a smile while Azula glanced up with a curious gleam in her cold eyes.

"Another tribute? I can only fathom what gift the girl has bought me. One can only hope it isn't a peasant trinket." Azula sighed in a vastly entitled manner while paying little mind to her friend's pointed stares.

"Wait. So, she actually spent all of her gold on Azula?" Mai asked in a deadpan voice with her eyes twitching in annoyance.

All the while the princess swelled in smugness while she continued to scan her well-manicured finger nails.

"N-not all. More like two thirds." The brown-haired woman replied while the princess glanced up with a pleased smile on her crimson lips.

"Seriously? Then what was the point in paying for her if she doesn't get anything for herself? Azula's already spoiled enough as it stands." The markswoman spoke while casting the smirking princess an accusatory glance.

"Huh? Oh, Elle got plenty of things for herself. She's so cute that I just couldn't help purchasing everything that caught her eye!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a broad grin while the other two women stared at her dryly.

"So…if she spends all of her gold on Azula…and we are the ones that buy her what she wants anyhow…once more. What's the point in paying the girl?" Mai questioned in a bewildered voice despite knowing that it would be cruel to effectively render Elle a slave.

"Because she's a human being and she deserves her own fair share of pay. And because it gives her the ability to learn more about Fire Nation customs." The brown-haired woman explained in a slightly sterner voice.

"Relax Ty Lee, I am not going to revoke the girl's pay. Though I am curious…did she seem to understand the basics of currency?" The princess inquired with an elegantly raised brow while reclining in her seat.

"Uh…well she almost gave away 1/5 of the sack for a treat…" Ty Lee trailed off while playing with her braided hair.

Azula was now gazing ahead with her brows scrunching up in mild aggravation.

"That simply will not do. I see that a second lesson is in order for this one." Azula declared with a stern shake of her head while her friends made no comment on her peculiar habit of tending to their young friend's needs.

Elsewhere.

Elle made her way through the palace with a paper sack in her right hand.

She strode with purpose and quickness in her step just as she rounded a corner only to nearly bump into someone familiar.

"Sorry!" The blonde-haired girl blurted before blinking when she found herself face to face with Lao.

The older girl was gazing back at her with a surprised countenance that rapidly gave way to a dry stare.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. I was beginning to think that the princess got rid of you." The dark-haired girl stated calmly while eying the younger girl's bafflingly cheerful face.

"Oh no. The princess now has me serving her personally all day long!" Elle exclaimed with enthusiasm in her voice that took the older girl aback.

"How unfortunate. I truly pity you. Just…be careful Elle." Lao advised discreetly while Elle's brows began to furrow in confusion.

"She's really not that bad. She…hasn't been too hard on me." The blonde-haired girl attempted to explain only for the other girl to stare at her in disbelief.

"Not that bad? How can you…you know what forget it. But you'd be wise to watch yourself. All it takes is one small mistake and then you're doomed. Just like that." The dark-haired girl spoke quietly while snapping her fingers to accentuate her point.

"I will! It was good seeing you Lao." Elle quipped just as the older girl began to walk past her.

"Yeah. You too." Lao called out with a sigh before vanishing down the hallway.

Not too long after that the three women turned their heads when Elle entered with a paper bag in hand.

"There you are. I am starting to wonder if I will have to leash you." Azula announced casually before leaning forward to watch the girl scurry over to her side.

A shiver traveled down Mai and Ty Lee's spines after hearing the princess's statement but they were unsurprised that it did not phase Elle.

"I missed you so much Azula-sama!" Elle shouted sweetly before coming to a stop before Azula's throne unbothered by how the princess was now rolling her eyes at her.

"No doubt not as much as I missed you. Now I am in desperate need of a foot massage. I presume that you are willing?" The princess purred in a spoiled voice while propping her boot up before the girl's face in a taunting manner.

"Can you at least look at what she made you before you start ordering her around?" The brown-haired woman asked in a sterner voice while her friend sighed as if it was a tremendous burden to shoulder.

That was when Azula stiffened when she felt Elle's smaller frame latch onto her midsection in a joyous hug that had her friends watching with amused eyes.

"I am always willing to do anything that will make you smile princess. Because you're my best friend." The blonde-haired girl declared with her face buried in the princess's neck while Azula glanced down at her rolling her eyes yet again.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet Mai?" Ty Lee asked the other woman who just sighed in response.

"Yes girl, your best friend! Now release my stomach at once!" Azula ordered with a snap of her fingers while she glared down at the girl trying to crawl into her lap.

"We have such a strong bond! We're pretty much inseparable!" Elle chirped with a jubilant smile just as she hopped to her feet while Azula regarded her with a deadpan countenance.

"I know. As inseparable as a tumor growing on my side." The princess scoffed rudely while she watched the joyful girl begin to dig into her shopping bag.

"Azula! That's mean." The brown-haired woman complained only for the spoiled woman to roll her eyes at her as well.

"I…got you mochi Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl admitted bashfully just as she withdrew a small box before woman's curious gaze.

Ty Lee couldn't resist the urge to smile over Elle's lovable way of getting through to even Azula of all people.

It was just astonishing!

It said much and more about what sort of person Elle was.

A girl so gentle and kind that even Azula can't find a reason to be displeased by Elle's efforts to befriend her.

"I don't recall telling you that I liked mochi…" Azula trailed off just as she bent over the smaller girl to appraise her most recent tribute with a rather pleased look in her golden eyes.

Yes, she can easily get mochi on her own.

That wasn't the point.

The point was that it was quite pleasing having a servant that was so well behaved that she even brought her mochi.

"I-I heard a rumor that you liked it…" Elle spoke with a blush while Azula leaned over the box sniffing it with a discerning demeanor about.

"You heard a rumor? In other words, you spied on me." The princess commented factually much to her friend's amusement while glancing down at girl's the reddening face with taunting golden eyes.

"N-no. I didn't spy on you princess." The blonde-haired girl insisted while the woman snorted above her.

"I am sure you didn't. But never mind that. I want my mochi now." Azula commanded in a tone of absolute dominance while she narrowed her eyes down at the bashful girl just for the joy of watching her trip on her words.

"A-as Her Highness commands!" Elle cheered just as opened the box with a bright smile while the princess reached in to grab one of the rice balls with a smug smirk adorning her visage.

All the while Mai sighed in the background but neither Azula or Elle seemed to pay her any mind.

And then Azula bit into her mochi while she eyed her little admirer standing so diligently before her throne with a vastly pleased look in her golden gaze.

"When I become Fire Lord. This is the new standard that I will hold everyone to." The princess remarked lazily while she chewed the offering with a content smile before extending her hand to pat the younger girl's head.

The arrogant announcement had both of her friends flinching in pity for the other servants but even so.

The sight of Azula patting the petite girl's head was a heartwarming one to Ty Lee.

"D-do you like it Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested with a sunny smile while the princess continued to pat her fondly.

"It is good." Azula stated with a sigh while her friends gazed at her in shock to hear her admit that she liked it.

It was well known that even when the princess liked something. She would always say that it was not bad, or that she has had better.

It was almost like…Azula was making an effort to refrain from hurting Elle's feelings.

Which is a huge accomplishment on Elle's part.

"I am glad! I have other gifts for you princess!" Elle chimed before bending over to dig through the bag once more while Azula continued to gracefully chew her mochi with an uncharacteristically satisfied countenance.

All while glancing down at the small girl with a trace of fondness breaking through amidst her glacial stare.

By now it was rather apparent that Azula had taken such a liking to Elle that it was clear that she had meant what she said about protecting the girl.

It was obvious just by the princess's unusually protective posture that she would not react well if anyone should attempt to hurt the girl in her presence or otherwise.

One simply had to look back on her wrathful behavior at the café as proof of her budding affections for the younger girl.

"What else have you got in there…Elle?" The princess queried while gazing down at the girl with her half-eaten ball of rice in hand.

Neither one of her friends failed to notice how she almost addressed Elle as servant but elected to use her name instead.

"I-I got you…t-this." The blonde-haired girl stuttered adorably just as she extended her hand while the princess glanced down with surprised golden eyes to see a small crystal.

A small crystal with a fire lily forever preserved inside its protective shell.

Ty Lee smiled even wider while watched beside the similarly taken aback Mai.

"Another fire lily?" Azula pondered in a marginally subdued voice while she reached down to accept the gift.

All the while she stared down at it with impressed eyes well aware that this cost her servant the bulk of her pay.

Then her strict eyes flickered back to the timid girl averting her eyes from her gaze in a manner that she had come to approve of.

"It…i-it is so." Elle mumbled with her heart racing rapidly while she sat tracing her fingers along the paper bag.

"Elle." The princess spoke just as she set the preserved flower on the tabletop before turning to gaze down at her little handmaid.

Just as soon as Azula said her name the girl spun around in an adorably alert manner to meet the princess's gaze.

"Y-yes, Your Highness?" The blonde-haired girl answered in an adorably courteous voice while the princess regarded her with an approving stare.

"This is a splendid fire lily. You have pleased me with these tributes." Azula announced before reaching out to grasp ahold of the smaller girl's chin with a possessive palm.

"Knowing that I have pleased you princess makes me so very happy." Elle confessed in a heartfelt voice while staring back at the seated princess with emotional ambers eyes.

"You are a good girl. You always please me." The princess spoke in a brief break from her harsh voice while she held her handmaid's chin up by her fingertip.

The unusually tender words were a shock to both noblewomen.

Both wisely kept silent so as not to draw awareness to Azula's fleeting display of kindness.

"T-that is good to know. Because you're all that I want in this life. I don't want anything else…I just want to spend my days with you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl declared just as she clutched at the princess's hand with a joyful tear sliding down her cheek.

The princess took careful note of the single teardrop while she observed it fall to the floor below with her lips pursing into a growing frown.

"Cease your crying right now or I will punish you!" Azula bellowed with a snap of her fingers while blue flames roared to life behind her that accentuated her imposing image.

All the while she now leaned forward to glare eye to eye with the mousy girl with a tight scowl on her crimson lips.

The other two sweatdropped while they both shook their heads in exasperation over the princess's terrible social skills.

"That's…not how you're supposed to deal with your girlfriend crying Azula." Ty Lee advised with a heavy sigh yet even so she still managed to smile.

"Y-yes Azula-sama! Please forgive me!" Elle cried out comically with another tear falling down her cheek while she gulped under the weight of her master's rigid stare.

Their faces were so close that she could feel the princess's unusually warm breath tickling her face while the older female's fingertip continued to restrain her chin.

And her eyes…oh her eyes.

Her captivating golden eyes were narrowing in such a striking manner that she found herself powerless to fight her quickening heartbeat!

"You are still crying! Are you challenging my will! Surrender at once or I will destroy you!" The princess growled out in a controlling voice while she exhaled in her petite servant's gasping face with her palm now gripping the girl's face in a domineering manner.

"I-I surrender! I surrender to you Your Highness! Please don't destroy me!" The blonde-haired girl squealed in a submissive manner while she furiously wiped at her eyes before swiftly straightening under the princess's stern stare.

The scene that followed was comical to both noblewomen while they observed in amusement when Azula continued to loom over Elle with her lips curling into a refined smile.

"Oh, very well then…I shall show you mercy. You are spared from annihilation." Azula remarked in an offhand manner with her hand still seizing her blushing pet in an unforgiving grip.

"You're also not supposed to threaten to destroy said girl." The brown-haired woman stated once more only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

"Waste of breath." The markswoman scoffed while she shook her head in a knowing manner.

"Thank you for sparing me Azula-sama! This loyal servant will not forget your mercy!" Elle exclaimed with a sunny smile while she still blushed over the proximity of Azula's looming visage.

The princess now smirked back at her in a supremely confident manner all the while swelling in an increasingly prideful manner with every word that her young admirer spoke.

"You had best not girl. Because you…are mine now." The princess purred with her breath lightly brushing against the teenager's cheek before releasing the girl's chin in a purposefully teasing way.

Azula's friends noticed the princess's subtle attempts at seducing young Elle in the ever so slightest ways.

The princess reclined upon her throne once more before gazing back at the red-faced girl with a haughty smile just as she bit into her mochi once again.

"Y-yours Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a jubilant expression while she nodded rapidly under her master's intimidating stare.

"Mhm. You are. So…do you have any other gifts for me?" Azula inquired in a tremendously entitled tone while she began to examine her fingernails in an attempt at indifference.

"I do princess! More flowers!" Elle yelled out before bending to search through the bag just as Azula stared down at her turned back while she now rubbed at the bridge of her nose sighing.

"More flowers?" The princess repeated dryly while she turned to glare at the acrobat's giggling face.

There was something that Ty Lee knew that she didn't!

"I-I made you this princess! With some help from my oneesan of course!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her chest puffing out in a childish show of pride while she held up a ring of flowers before princess's now incredulous face.

In that very moment Azula's eyes narrowed just as she turned to glare at both of her friends who were breaking out into chuckle fits over the girl's embarrassing third gift.

A crown of flowers!

"Ty Lee helped you construct this…ring?" Azula questioned with a twinge of disgust that she was barely able to suppress while she gazed down at her little handmaid's nodding face.

And yet despite her cruel instincts she found herself choosing her words carefully to avoid making the girl cry.

She felt an urge within every fiber of her being to incinerate the crown of flowers to ashes!

And yet…

She can't!

"She sure did! And it's not a ring princess. It's a crown." Elle explained innocently with her hands holding the crown up before Azula who sat glaring down at it with merciless golden eyes.

"We had a good time making it too!" Ty Lee giggled while her regal friend turned to glare at her through the corner of her eye.

"I can see that it's a crown! I have eyes!" The princess snarled while she leaned back in her seat all the while eying the crown with endless distaste in her gaze.

"I hope you like it master." The blonde-haired girl murmured shyly with her fingers holding the crown before the princess's scrunched up countenance.

If looks could set items ablaze the crown of flowers would have been rendered to embers the moment that the princess set her eyes on it.

"Like it? It's…" Azula trailed off with a scowl still adorning her ruthless lips before turning to survey her admirer's innocent face with her cruel words promptly dying in her throat.

"I-I made it for you princess…b-because you are the ruler of me." Elle admitted with a lovable stutter before dropping the ring into the older girl's lap.

And then she turned away with her cheeks heating up all the while the princess gazed at her back before sighing under her breath.

Curse this…peasant girl.

The girl's words were vastly pleasing.

At least she could say that much.

"Ugh. Well good work I suppose. It's…well-constructed." The princess grunted before dropping the crown on the table's surface while she resumed staring down at it with icy golden eyes.

"I am overjoyed that you think so Azula-sama. I-I just know that it will go well with your final gift!" The blonde-haired girl called out just as she bent over to fish through the bag while the princess glared at her chortling friends.

"My final gift you say?" Azula groaned with her clenched fist resting against her cheek while her icy eyes began to pierce the other girl's skulls.

"Actually, this one is for everyone! I made us all something! But yours is the biggest because you're our matriarch." Elle stated happily while Azula glanced down at her turned back with a returning pleased gleam in her strict eyes.

"Humph. Indeed, I am and that is how it should be servant." The princess boasted with a refined smile while she closed her eyes never seeing her friends roll their own.

"I can only hope that you didn't make me a crown of flowers." Mai commented in her typical monotone voice while Elle turned to peer up at her beaming as brightly as can be.

"Oh no oneesan! I made everyone bracelets!" The blonde-haired girl shouted before thrusting a black beaded bracelet into the gloomy noblewoman's face.

The announcement prompted the acrobat to grin down at Elle in approval.

And Azula opened her eyes while she gazed at the back of Elle's head just as she sighed under her breath.

"Aww! That was so thoughtful of you little sister!" Ty Lee cried out while she giggled all the while observing Mai stare down at her handmade bracelet with surprise in her stoic eyes.

"I made yours black and red because I was informed that you liked those colors." Elle quipped just as Mai accepted the gift with her apathetic expression giving way to hints of appreciation.

For handmade jewelry by a thirteen-year old girl…Mai couldn't help but admit that it was rather nice.

"…Thank you, little sister." The markswoman responded in a softer voice before surprising the others when she pulled the smaller girl into a gentle hug.

The girl really was a lovable little thing.

Even she couldn't deny that.

"O-of course. I hope you like it oneesan." The blonde-haired girl replied softly with her head leaning against the older girl's shoulder while she quietly savored their brief moment of bonding.

She really liked being the youngest in the group.

It was quite comforting having all three of the older girls to look out for her.

"I do." Mai assured just as she patted Elle's back before tenderly disconnecting from their hug.

The small girl stood back up with a faint blush on her cheeks while the older girl slipped the bracelet over her wrist.

All the while giving the teenager a small smile just as she observed the joyful blonde dart over to the acrobat's side.

"So that's what you were doing in your room. You are a sneaky one little sister." The brown-haired woman commented with a smile while she gazed down at the girl's opening palms.

In the younger girl's hands was a simply lovely handmade, pink bracelet!

"P-pinks your favorite color, right?" Elle asked in an adorably fretful voice while she chewed on her lip only to squeak when Ty Lee promptly crushed her into a hug.

Mai sweatdropped while she watched Ty Lee giggle with Elle face first in her chest.

An act that incurred a comical stare of disapproval from Azula.

"Are you kidding me?! I love pink! This calls for snuggle time!" Ty Lee bellowed before pulling Elle's small frame into her lap while she began to curl up with the handmaid in her chair.

"Ty Lee." Azula stated with her hands folded over her resting belly while she stared at the other woman with possessive golden eyes.

"I love snuggle time!" The blonde-haired girl cried out bashfully with her face in the noblewoman's pink blouse while the acrobat patted her head softly.

"Remember Elle, when Azula is being stingy with snuggles…just come and see me. And I'll cuddle you to your hearts content." The brown-haired woman cooed with a grin while she held her little sister into her chest.

"Okay! I'll remember. I should go give Azula-sama her bracelet now. I think she wants it." Elle remarked just as she sat up while Ty Lee giggled before pushing her to her feet.

"Yes, I can't wait." The princess snorted snidely while she watched her servant scamper back over to dig in her sack.

"You did a good job with these bracelets Elle!" Ty Lee exclaimed while slipping her over her wrist with a content nod.

"I found it Your Highness!" The blonde-haired girl blurted with her hand fishing in the bag while Azula scanned her finger nails just as she rolled her eyes.

Outside of the girl's line of vision anyhow.

"Hm? That's relieving to hear. I was beginning to think you lost it." Azula commented wryly with her sarcasm soaring over the younger girl's head just as she dashed over.

"H-here's yours Azula-sama…and this one is mine." Elle informed with a returning blush just as she deposited a golden bracelet in Azula's open palm.

The princess glanced down at the gift with a scrunched-up expression while the teenager stood observing her with hopeful amber eyes.

All the while both noblewomen were gazing at Azula with pointed stares that communicated a silent message to be gentle with Elle.

"Gold...the color anyhow." The princess stated flatly only for the acrobat to shake her head before she turned to peer down at her little admirer holding a smaller gold bracelet of her own.

She furrowed her brows over the girl's choice of color before she turned her gaze back to the ridiculous little piece of jewelry.

It was utterly preposterous for the Princess of the Fire Nation to wear such a simple peasant bauble!

And yet once again…she was finding that she couldn't just say that to the girl.

"I made yours the largest because you're our princess! This way when you wear it there will be no doubt that you are the leader." The blonde-haired girl explained in an innocent manner while the princess wrinkled her nose over the offering.

"…How reassuring to know. But why do we have the same color?" Azula questioned dryly with a tilt of her head while she regarded Elle with a curious glance.

"W-well because I follow your path Azula-sama. Where Her Highness goes, I go. And I thought twin bracelets would symbolize that. T-that is if it's okay with you…" Elle stuttered with a blush while she listened to Azula sigh under her breath.

"Oh, very well. Mimic my colors if you wish." The princess commented with an arrogant sigh just as she began to set the bracelet down.

Only to gaze up in annoyance when the other two gestured for her to put the silly thing on.

"Come on Azula. Put your bracelet on." The brown-haired woman urged with a grin while the princess glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Let's share friendship bracelets princess!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a soft smile just as she began to slide her bracelet over her wrist.

The innocent announcement earned a bright smile of approval from the acrobat and a monotone sigh from the markswoman.

While Azula continued to glance down at Elle with mocking golden eyes.

"Friendship bracelets?" Azula snorted snidely with an elegant roll of her eyes to which Elle just beamed back at her nodding all the while.

"Yep! This way we'll always be connected to one another. And if anything were to happen to you. I could find you because we share bracelets." Elle explained sweetly just as she seated herself while Azula turned to stare down at her like a parent about to chide her child.

"You truly are a naïve little thing." The princess remarked haughtily before narrowing her eyes at the acrobat when she abruptly leaped from her seat.

And then performed a graceful flip across the table before landing behind her throne with a mischievous grin.

"Don't be such a meanie Azula! This is so pink!" Ty Lee shouted with her hand seizing Azula's wrist just as she began to slide the golden bracelet over the growling woman's hand.

"Ty Lee!" Azula barked in a moody voice while she reeled around to glare up at the other woman.

"There! Now you're part of the link." The brown-haired woman stated victoriously with her fists on her hips.

"Do you realize what would happen if father were to see me like this?" The princess snapped while she glared over her shoulder at the cheerful acrobat.

"Your father isn't here Azula. It's just us." Ty Lee answered with a sigh while she observed Azula sink into her throne with a scowl lining her lips.

'I cannot allow father to hear about any of this!' Azula thought just as she snorted out a small puff of fire before gazing at Elle's bright countenance.

"Now we all have one." The blonde-haired girl commented with a joyful hum while the princess just rolled her eyes down at her in response.

"What about your crown Azula?" Mai asked with a twinge of smugness in her voice while Azula now turned to stare at her with merciless golden eyes.

"I already have a crown…don't you dare Ty Lee! I will destroy you!" The princess roared in a furious voice just as she stiffened when the flower crown was dropped upon her head.

"There! A crown for the matriarch!" The brown-haired woman announced proudly before walking away on her hands while Azula glared after her with an icy stare.

"All hail the flower lord." The markswoman snorted with a smirk while the princess stared at the two of them with wrathful eyes.

"If either of you say another word. The two of you will be picking cherry pits for the next three months as punishment for this transgression." Azula declared in a savage voice while she glared between both of her now silent friends.

It was a truly terrifying threat that would have normally sent shivers down their spines.

But…

"It's hard to take you seriously with that on your head." Mai stated in a brief break from her usual aloofness.

That was all it took for the princess to swiftly remove the crown.

It plopped back down on the tabletop while she glanced down at it with cold golden eyes.

"I didn't really expect for you to wear it Azula-sama. But…will you at least keep it?" Elle requested shyly just as she sat playing with her bracelet.

"Maybe I will. Perhaps I'll incinerate it. In any case it's not for you to worry about what I will do. I am your master. And I will do as I please…and you my pet…will obey." The princess spoke in a silken voice while she leaned on the side of her throne to peer down at her timid little pet.

"Yes master. I'll be good." The blonde-haired girl answered submissively with a blush while Azula reached down to pat her head.

"Good girl." Azula purred just as she resumed biting into her mochi all the while giving the smaller girl one more pat to the head.

"You know Azula…ignoring the fact that she calls you master…you two have a pretty pink bond going!" Ty Lee quiped with a soft smile while she gazed at her leader eating the remainder of her rice ball.

"Peasant! I'm thirsty! Hurry up and pour me a drink!" The princess bellowed with a snap of her fingers while she reclined in her throne to watch in satisfaction when her handmaid sprang into action.

The other two women just sweatdropped before sighing as they exchanged a knowing glance.

"Yes princess! Her Highness's thirst much be quenched!" Elle chirped while leaning forward just as she skillfully poured her princess a tall glass of wine.

"As you said Ty Lee…our bond is very pink." Azula boasted with her red lips curving into a smug smirk just as she took a long drink of her wine.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began in a voice seeking guidance that the princess enjoyed.

"Just what is going through that little mind of yours now?" The princess inquired with a tilt of her head while she gazed down at the smaller girl in a patient manner that she didn't show anyone else.

"Will our routine be the usual on the road trip?" Elle pondered with a finger being held to her lip while the acrobat giggled in her direction.

Azula now stared down at Elle with stern golden eyes trying not to groan in renewed annoyance.

"It isn't a road trip! It is a mission to kill the Avatar!" Azula barked just as she pointed a domineering finger in the gulping girl's little face.

"B-but why can't it be a road trip when you aren't killing the Avatar?" The blonde-haired girl retorted only to back into her seat when her master jabbed her forehead with her fingertip.

"I just said that it isn't a road trip. Therefore, it isn't a road trip." The princess declared with her finger pushing the mousy girl back in a dominant manner.

"Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off in a chiding voice while gazing over at the two.

"Yes princess." Elle mumbled like a saddened puppy while Azula stared down at her now rolling her eyes.

"To answer your question regarding the routine. No, it will not be the same. Firstly, there will be no lapnaps in the duration of the entire mission." Azula announced tyrannically just as she reclined in her throne to observe Elle's growing horror much to her amusement.

"W-what? No snuggle time?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered with the acrobat now casting her a reassuring glance.

"It's okay Elle. You can snuggle with me instead." The brown-haired woman assured with a sisterly nod while the young girl's smile began to slowly return.

"No Ty Lee! No, you will not. Anyone who embarrasses me in front of my army will spend the next year stripped of their nobility, with ample time to rethink their actions in the palace kitchens." The princess spoke in a sadistic voice that sent a shiver down the acrobat's spine.

"But Azula-sama. I already do that." Elle stated with a curious tilt of her head that had her big sister's sweatdropping.

"Hm. I suppose that you are a peculiar case. Very well. I shall give you sufficient gold to buy a small house and then I shall set you free for one year. Without me." Azula informed in a devilishly smug manner while her imposing eyes watched her little handmaid's jaw drop in despair.

"One year, without the joy of serving you?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a sorrowful voice while the regal woman smiled down at her.

"One year." The princess purred before taking a gulp of her beverage all the while savoring her young companion's servile nature.

"T-that is a cruel punishment. I wouldn't survive." Elle muttered glumly while she sank in her seat with her big sister's staring at her comedically.

"No. I presume not. Just do as I say Elle and I will guide you with my strength." Azula commented in a sanguine manner just as she placed her palm on the petite girl's shoulder.

"As Her Highness commands. I'll be good." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a nod while she relaxed under the woman's palm.

"You know Elle…I don't believe you've shown Azula her proxy yet." Ty Lee began in a mischievous voice that quickly earned her a suspicious glance from Azula.

Especially given how Elle's eyes instantly perked up upon hearing of this 'proxy'.

"What are you talking about Ty Lee? What proxy?" The princess demanded before turning to stare down at her pet now diving for her bag.

"Erm well you see Azula…you've kind of gotten more popular since conquering Ba Sing Se…and well…" The brown-haired woman answered while the princess just gazed on with a pleased look in her eyes.

"Yes, I have. And rightfully so." Azula boasted with a conceited smirk while she set her hands on her belly once more.

That was when Mai's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she watched Elle hold up an Azula doll proudly for all to see.

"Azula-sama! Look at what my oneesan bought me!" Elle announced gleefully while Azula turned to gaze down at her with her golden eyes agape in comical anger.

All the while listening to the two noblewomen begin breaking out into hearty laughter that only served as fuel for her rage.

"Where did you obtain such an insult to my likeness! Who dares to produce the image of Princess Azula as a peasant doll!" The princess bellowed with her eyes narrowing dangerously while blue torches suddenly flared to life throughout the room.

"I-I found it in a Fire Nation memorabilia shop Azula-sama! They had figurines of all sorts of famous people. N-no! Please let me keep it!" The blonde-haired girl cried out just as she defensively curled up with the doll cradled to her chest when the princess made a grab for it.

"Just let her keep it!" Ty Lee pleaded only to flinch at the terrifying glare that Azula directed their way.

"Absolutely not. Give it to me now!" Azula ordered with her hand held out expectantly while she stared down at the infuriating doll in a livid manner.

"I like it." Mai stated with a snicker while Ty Lee just barely suppressed a giggle in agreement.

"B-but you're going to burn it." Elle protested pitifully with the plushie safely hidden in her arms all while Azula stared down at her rolling her eyes.

"Of course, I am going to burn it. When I was little, I used to burn the faces off my dolls. Why don't I show you?" The princess explained in a cruel voice with a pursed scowl while she continued in her attempt to confiscate the doll.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman called out with a trace of anger in her voice this time around.

"N-no. I refuse!" The blonde-haired girl squeaked while her big sisters observed the dispute from the sidelines.

"Are you defying my authority Elle?" Azula inquired in a menacing voice while she stared down at the small girl with intimidating golden eyes.

"Y-you'll have to burn me to get to it." Elle announced in a comically distraught voice with the others sweatdropping while Azula snorted above her in contempt.

"Really? I have taken a direct interest in you and you would challenge me over a peasant doll? Don't be stupid! Give it to me Elle!" The princess shouted while her friends watched in increasing wariness when she pulled on the teenager by her shirt.

"You're being really mean Azula. It's just a doll!" Ty Lee yelled in a disapproving voice while Elle yelped when Azula began to pull her up.

"Please don't take it from me!" The blonde-haired girl whined in a childish manner just as she was being dragged out of her chair.

"You are not keeping it!" Azula barked almost like an angry mother just as she exhaled a small puff of flames before loosening her grip to avoid injury.

"I-it's not fair. You said that we're dating and I still sleep alone. Why can't I have an Azula-sama plushie to keep me company?" Elle complained with the doll hidden in her arms while the princess still gripped the back of her shirt.

And if you asked either Mai or Ty Lee the girl had a point.

"You just spent two hours in my lap this morning. That is sufficient as far as I am concerned! Quite generous even. Considering that we've barely known each other for even a week!" The princess scoffed with her palm still tightly grasping the back of her handmaid's robes.

"But I get lonely at night…and I wanted to have you beside me. Even if it is only a doll." The blonde-haired girl confessed with her head hung low while the older girl stared down at her scowling all the while.

Azula held onto her young companion for another moment before releasing the girl to plop back into her chair.

She sunk back into her throne with her elegant lips still forming a thin line before turning to regard her adorably admirer with a stern gaze.

Curse her fondness for this peasant!

"Put it in the bag. Now. And if you ever show it to anyone. I will incinerate it." The princess commanded in a frigid voice while she set her hands over her belly once more.

The announcement came across as a bit of a shock to the others.

Ty Lee had been convinced that Azula would surely burn it.

"W- wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed in a much happier voice just as she reached for the bag while she listened to Azula grunt under her breath.

"Ty Lee, where is this shop located?" Azula queried in a tone so callous that the other woman shuddered in her seat.

"A-Azula please leave the poor woman alone. S-she was really nice. And she even asked me beforehand if you would see it. I…um lied to her and told her that I didn't know you personally…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with a nervous smile while the princess just gazed at her narrowing her eyes.

"Wait. This unfortunate shopkeeper didn't even know that she was selling it to someone from Azula's inner circle?" Mai asked with a trace of humor in her voice while she gazed at her now guilty faced friend.

"That is indeed unfortunate…for her. Is your aura still pink after that one?" The princess taunted with a sliver of amusement while she stared at the acrobat's reddening face.

"You weren't there Azula! Elle wanted it so badly. It was so cute!" Ty Lee defended with a nod while Azula glanced down at the innocent girl now smiling once again.

"While I am pleased that Elle's worship extends to even peasant dolls of my likeness. I want the name of the shop. Now." Azula insisted with her palms folding in her lap while she continued to glare at the folding Ty Lee.

"W-what…are you going to do to her Azula?" The brown-haired woman pondered with worry in her voice while her friend snorted.

"Do to her? Do you really think that I would haul my own people off to be killed? What sort of monarch do you take me for?" The princess questioned with a sliver of offense in her voice while the other two women eyed her in a pointed manner.

"Is that a serious question?" The markswoman replied dryly while she sat unflinching under the princess's frozen gaze.

"The sort of woman that terrifies people. Even your own people. It's true and you know it Azula. You remember our talk, don't you?" Ty Lee spoke while Azula leaned back with her fist pushing into her cheek rolling her eyes.

"Of course, I remember you bawling like a baby." Azula sneered with her words incurring Mai to gaze between the two curiously.

"I was talking about you being a little bit nicer to your own people. She's just a shop keeper Azula." The brown-haired woman stated with a pleading smile while the callous monarch scanned her fingers nails in a disinterested manner.

"For the last time. I am not going to kill her! I am going to have a talk with her about that unsightly little peasant doll!" The princess growled out while she glared down at her petite handmaid's beaming face through the corner of her eye.

"I don't think it's unsightly princess! I think it's lovely." Elle announced with her bag in her lap while Ty Lee giggled over the way Azula was staring down with narrowed eyes.

"Don't push your luck girl! Or I really will burn it." Azula insisted with a scowl adorning her features all the while her pet clutched the bag in a laughably protective manner.

"I can't wait to cuddle my Princess Azula plushie all night long! The only way it could be better is if she spoke!" The blonde-haired girl chirped while cuddling the bag to her chest while the others observed in amusement.

"You know little sister. We could probably find a way to make little Azula speak." Ty Lee suggested much to Azula's anger as she turned to stare at her with ruthless golden eyes.

"Ty Lee…" The princess warned with her palm gripping at her wine glass.

"That's a great idea oneesan! If she called me a peasant every time that I hugged her then it would be just perfect!" Elle exclaimed with a sunny smile while both of her big sister's sweatdropped.

"Well…that might be workable." The brown-haired woman chuckled as she gazed at her friend's callous face with humored brown-gray eyes.

"If you are turning to a doll for dominance then I can only conclude that I have been…far too lenient with you. Very well then…I shall dominate you until you feel like a slave!" Azula announced in a tone of absolute sternness while both of her childhood friends shuddered in pity for the poor girl.

All the while she glared down at the now quivering girl with a glacial gaze that sent a blush down the younger girl's cheeks.

"Um Azula…I really think that you're looking at this the wrong way. Elle wanted the doll is because she wants more physical comfort. Not dominance." The brown-haired woman advised with a sigh only to realize that the princess was ignoring her once more.

"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy princess!" The blonde-haired girl replied in a joyful voice while the princess peered down at her with entrancing golden eyes that made her blush even deeper.

That was when a rumbling sound emanated into the air that was revealed to be none other than the princess's growling belly.

"Girl! I am hungry! Go fetch my lunch!" The princess bellowed with a snap of her fingers just as her friends sighed while they watched the teenager leap to her feet in a panic.

"It would be my pleasure princess! What can I get for you?" Elle inquired just as she bent over to curtsy her master with a serene smile adorning her features.

Azula turned to stare down at her bowing servant with her hands resting on her complaining belly.

All the while she was finding herself unable to resist the fond smile of approval that crept onto her lips.

"To start bring me a fresh bowl of cherries…." Azula trailed off with a lazy wave of her hand while she smugly observed Elle speedily withdraw her notepad to record the order.

"A bowl of only the freshest cherries…for Her Highness." The blonde-haired girl muttered while she chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"And a bowl of fire noodles." The princess stated with her palm falling back into her lap.

"It will be done princess." Elle answered before bowing low at the waist once more while Azula surveyed her in a pleased manner.

"Good. Very good Elle. You are so well behaved." Azula purred before leaning forward to pat the smaller girl's head all the while enjoying how Elle yearned for her approval.

"I strive to please! And there is no one that I wish to please more than you Azula-sama. Y-you mean the world to me." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a passionate voice while she bent over with her eyes closed.

All along savoring the sensation of Azula petting her in a dominant yet tender manner.

"I know you do. And today you have pleased me immensely. Get yourself whatever you like to eat and bring it back here. We'll have lunch together." The princess informed with her fingers trailing through her little handmaid's hair while she gazed down at her bowing servant.

The two noblewomen said nothing while they watched the strange duo bond once more.

And despite the acrobat's reservations about Azula taking the dominance too far she couldn't help but smile even so.

Elle was nothing else if not adorable.

"Yes Azula-sama!" Elle agreed in a voice laced with warm laughter while Azula gave her a final pat to the head.

"And go put that wretched thing in your room while you're at it." Azula commanded just as her hand returned to her side while she fixed her loyal handmaid with a stern scowl.

"Aww! I don't think it's wretched. I for one think it's cute." Ty Lee cooed while also Mai suppressed a snort of amusement.

The princess glared at the two from the corner of her eye yet strangely made no comment.

Her attentions were currently occupied by the teenager rising to her feet with a bright smile about her innocent face.

"I will just that princess. But before I go may I ask Your Highness a question?" The blonde-haired girl requested meekly with her hands folded over her belly.

"What do you wish to know Elle?" The princess responded in a restrained voice that was for her young companion only while glancing at the small girl with curious golden eyes.

"There is a machine in my room…I presume for my breathing. But I don't know how to use it. Will you…show me how?" Elle pondered with a slight blush while she averted her eyes from Azula's harsh gaze.

"Yes servant. I will." Azula commented with her hands folded in her lap while she watched Elle curtsy her once more.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed joyfully before rising from her polite bow before she turned to depart.

"Ugh. Not just yet tiger monkey. Come here." The princess ordered with a wag of her finger while her deadpan eyes remained fixated upon her pretty handmaid's bow tie.

"If my princess says come. I come!" Elle cried out before happily skipping back over to her master's seated form.

And then the young girl bent over to curtsy the woman with her chest puffing out pridefully under Azula's approving gaze.

"Three times in one day? I can see that Ty Lee's guidance is sorely lacking…" Azula sighed with a shake of her head to the other woman's confusion before observing her lean down to adjust the girl's bow tie.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama. I-it must have come loose while we were shopping." The blonde-haired girl stammered with a shamefaced expression while her master's skillful hands tightened her bow.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that. In the future Ty Lee…the bow tie on this one must remain flawless at all times." The princess remarked with her golden eyes narrowing in the direction of the acrobat's smiling face.

"Right Azula. I'll be sure to remember that." Ty Lee agreed with a grin all the while musing that Azula's peculiar habit of managing Elle to be rather heartwarming.

Not that she would ever say as much to the princess's face.

"And you have a hair out of place." Azula spoke with a displeased click of her tongue before patting her handmaid's hair down while the young girl's shoulders slumped even further.

"O-oh. I do?" Elle muttered in a sulking voice while she stood motionless while Azula continued to fix her hair.

"You are a naive little thing…but not one that I dislike. Hm. That is much better." The princess concluded in a gratified voice before gently pushing her fragile servant to her feet.

"T-thank you Azula-sama…for being here for me…." The blonde-haired girl trailed off timidly before bowing before the princess a final time.

"It is clear that you wouldn't survive without me. Now go. I am becoming terribly hungry and I would prefer to save my mochi for later." Azula commanded in a colder voice while she waved her hand in the air once again.

The teenager arose with a sunny smile before nodding speedily just as she turned to grasp her bag while she made her way towards the doors.

That was when she halted before Ty Lee before surprising the woman with a hug around the neck.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu oneesan…for taking me out." Elle murmured with a nervous smile while she felt the taller female pull her into a crushing bear hug.

"Aren't you just the sweetest! It was my pleasure little sister." The brown-haired woman responded softly just as she patted the smaller girl on the back.

"Get going! Your primary focus is my needs. Not Ty Lee's!" The princess called out in a spoiled voice with another tyrannical snap of her fingers.

To her amusement and the acrobat's disappointment the young girl frightfully jumped to her feet.

"Yes princess! Straightaway! Her Highness's belly will not wait!" The blonde-haired girl declared in a comedically distraught voice before sprinting to the doors while her big sister watched her run off sighing under her breath.

"Why did you have to ruin our hug Azula?" Ty Lee complained with a slight pout while she observed Elle burst through the doors.

The doors slammed shut with a resounding thud.

All the while Azula gazed at the now closed doors with noticeably smug golden eyes.

"Because I enjoy watching the girl jump about as if she's on fire every time I give her an order." Azula remarked with her lips curving into a pleased smirk while she reclined in her throne.

"Well I still think that you could go easier on the poor girl." The brown-haired woman sighed while shaking her head all the while.

"Please! She adores me! I even have her trained to leap to her feet when my stomach growls. If I didn't know any better Ty Lee the girl was already rising to her feet even before I spoke. I am the clock that her entire life revolves around." The princess stated with a refined smile gracing her features while the acrobat just stared at her at a loss for words.

The fact that Azula had Elle trained to stand when her belly growled of all things. Spoke volumes about the princess's controlling personality.

"I swear Azula. You remind me of a chauvinistic man." Mai said with her arms folded over her chest while Azula turned to gaze at her icily.

"Did you just compare me to a man once more?" Azula asked in a much colder voice while she eyed the other woman's apathetic face.

"I did. You may look feminine. But you behave like a man. Seriously. Girl fetch my lunch? That's not much different from a man barking at a woman to make him a sandwich." The markswoman explained with the acrobat sweatdropping alongside her while they gazed at the princess's offended countenance.

"While you might prefer me to be weak and spineless like Zuzu. I was born to lead, and giving my people orders is what I do." The princess commented while she lounged in her seat with her hardened gaze flickering down to her handmaid's recent offerings.

Her two friends decided against commenting any further in favor of spoiling the princess's decidedly pleasant mood.

Azula reached down to lightly trace her fingernail along the surface of the crystallized fire lily with her rigid golden eyes softening momentarily.

The regal woman then clutched at it with her palm before raising a contemplative finger to her crimson lips.

Her callous eyes also shifted down to the girl's handmade bracelet before passing over the grudgingly fine batch of mochi.

Yes, Elle is indeed a strange case…

Who would have ever thought that she would consider a little peasant girl her friend?

Yet in her mind she knew that it was so.


	21. Lessons in Self Defense

**Another chapter that's a bit longer than the others!**

_Lessons in Self Defense – Chapter Twenty_

The princess pushed her now empty plate away with a content countenance while she wiped her lips with a cloth.

Once more Elle sat beside her.

The girl was glancing up at her with her usual sunny smile after having barely eaten half of her meal.

The two noblewomen sat at the table just having finished eating each of their own snack of choice.

"Is there anything else we have to do to prepare for our mission?" Ty Lee inquired curiously while she fiddled with her braided hair.

"No. I already have all of the preparations taken care of. But all the same Ty Lee. I am very glad you asked. I have another lesson on the schedule for this tiger monkey." Azula commented with a sigh while her two friends listened in amusement.

"What are you going to teach me now Azula-sama? I very much enjoyed my currency lesson this morning!" Elle chirped just as she locked eyes with the smiling Ty Lee while Azula rolled her eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes well, you will be receiving a second lesson on that particular matter. But we'll leave that for another day. For the remainder of today…we'll focus on self-defense." The princess announced with a twinge of sadism in her voice while she watched her young companion begin to gulp in terror.

And Mai and Ty Lee were now gazing at her with a shared fear for their adopted sister.

"S-self defense Azula?" The brown-haired woman asked in a frightened voice while she shivered over the familiar gleam in her leader's eyes.

"Indeed. I will not allow it to be said that Princess Azula failed to teach her most loyal follower the basics of self-defense. Which is why we're going to simulate bullying." Azula explained just as she placed a hand on Elle's small shoulder.

The announcement was a truly unsettling one to both noblewomen.

Strangely as it may be for once they knew that Azula had good intentions.

But even so.

Azula is Azula, and Azula is known for taking even the most minor of issues to the extreme.

"Simulate bullying Azula-sama?" Elle questioned in a trusting voice while she peered up at the nodding woman.

"That is correct. Now. Elle, Ty Lee. I command the both of you to stand. Disobey me and I will be certain that the two of you will spend the rest of your lives catering to my every whim." The princess ordered in a supremely haughty voice while smirked when her acrobatic friend leaped to her feet in alarm.

"Please don't do that to me Azula…as much as I love you, I do need a break from you every now and then." Ty Lee stated with a sigh while she turned to peer down at the young girl's adorably bewildered face.

"But Azula-sama. I'm already going to spend my entire life serving your every desire." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a finger on her lip while her big sister's sweatdropped upon hearing that.

"Oh of course. Well in your case I will give you all the gold that you'll need to be set for life, I'll buy you the finest estate and even elevate you to nobility. You'll never have to serve me again." Azula declared just as she stared down into the girl's now distraught amber eyes.

"Ugh. Just take it shorty. You can still see us as much as you want." Mai advised in a marginally softer voice than usual while she eyed Elle's innocent face.

"Um…yeah it might be a good idea." The brown-haired woman coughed only to fall silent when the princess glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"N-never serve you again?" Elle stuttered in a voice verging on despair while Azula smiled even wider than before.

"Never. Some other handmaid will be toiling after my every desire." The princess replied with a smirk only to sigh when her companion grew overemotional.

"A-another handmaid? I thought it was my job as your girl to serve you." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a concerned voice while she twiddled her thumbs.

They all they that there was no point in telling Elle that girlfriend and servant weren't usually the same thing.

And Mai and Ty Lee both knew well enough that Azula enjoyed the girl's lovable eagerness to please her.

"Ugh. Quit your whimpering! I was just toying with you. I wouldn't set you free even if you wanted me to. Now stand!" Azula barked with a snap of her fingers while stared in gratification when Elle speedily hopped to her feet.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle cheered in a jovial voice before scurrying over beside the grinning Ty Lee.

"So, how's this bully simulation going to work?" The markswoman asked with a bored sigh while she turned to observe the two.

"It's quite simple really. I am going to teach her how to respond if she is bullied when we aren't around. In this particular scenario. Ty Lee is the bully." The princess answered with a wave of her hand while the acrobat's shoulder's dropped in apparent discomfort.

"Azula! I'm not going to bully Elle! She's my little sister." Ty Lee protested with a shake of her head while Azula rolled her eyes once more.

"It's not for real Ty Lee! Now play along or I'll be the bully!" Azula snapped with her eyes narrowing in a glare only for the acrobat to stare down at their young companion in concern.

Both Mai and Ty Lee knew well enough that even if it was all just a game. That Azula would make for a far more terrifying bully.

"R-right. I'm the bully." The brown-haired woman agreed with her hand still on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Then the princess swiftly threw an object to her that she caught with ease.

She scrunched up her brows in a questioning manner when she promptly noticed that it was Elle's backpack.

"I'm confused Azula-sama. What do we do now?" The blonde-haired girl pondered innocently while she gazed between her caretaker and her big sister beside her.

"Ty Lee just stole your backpack. What are you going to do to get it back?" The princess remarked in a silken voice while she met her little admirer's gaze.

The three women observed their young companion in an amused manner when the small blonde held a finger to her chin as if she was deep in thought.

"Hm. I'll ask her very nicely to please give it back! Oneesan? May I please have my backpack back?" Elle requested kindly while she turned to peer up at the grinning acrobat.

"Of course, you can have it back little sister!" Ty Lee exclaimed while she began to hand the bag over only to jump when a ball of blue flame exploded against the wall behind her.

"No! No, no! You will not give it back! You're a bully Ty Lee! And you! Peace will not get you very far in this world! You need to toughen up if you want to survive!" Azula bellowed from her throne while she now glared at the two with frigid golden eyes.

Mai just leaned into the palm of her hand while she began to sigh in a disinterested manner.

At times like this it was really hard to deal with Azula's insanity.

"Oh no that's not true at all Azula-sama. Peace has been working out very well for me so far." The blonde-haired girl insisted with a joyful smile while the acrobat still patted her shoulder.

"Really? How did your peace work out for you when two peasant girls were laughing while you rasped for air?" The princess demanded with a sneer while she scanned her fingernails in a regal manner.

"Quite well! A mighty princess and two noblewomen came to my aid. I'd say it's working out marvelously." Elle stated with a sure nod while Azula began to scowl back at her with annoyance in her cold stare.

All the while Ty Lee giggled in the background before falling silent under the monarch's glare.

"She's got you there Azula." The markswoman commented with a slight smirk while her leader just glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Just look at my situation Azula-sama. I went from living with an abusive brother to starving on the streets in a foreign land. And now I am living under the roof of an extravagant palace and I'm even best friends with the Crown Princess. I don't make trouble. I just go with the flow. And here I have flowed. I'd say I'm doing pretty good!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a beaming expression while all but the princess sweatdropped in amusement.

"Are you getting cocky with me tiger monkey?" Azula snorted with a puff of blue fire escaping her nostrils while her girl still smiled softly back at her.

"No, Your Highness. I am getting factual!" Elle piped with a radiant countenance while Azula still eyed her with a callous golden stare.

"Good! Because I suggest you remember that I can destroy you at any time of my choosing! You are a fool if you think that you are exempt from my wrath." The princess spoke with her eyes narrowing into an absolutely imposing stare.

Both Mai and even Ty Lee rolled their eyes knowing full well that Azula was just spouting hot air.

"That's just silly Azula-sama. There is no servant more loyal than me. Destroying me would be against your own interests." The blonde-haired girl chirped while she puffed out her chest in a display of childish pride.

"I suppose it would be unpleasant to go back to having pits in my cherries. Oh, very well! For the time being you are once more spared from obliteration." Azula announced in a spoiled voice while she waved her hand in an entitled manner.

"Thank you for sparing me master! I promise you that I will never let you down!" Elle cried out before performing a speedy curtsy while Azula began to smile in approval once more.

"See to it that you don't. Now, back to the lesson at hand. How do you plan to retrieve your backpack from the merciless bully?" The princess queried while she observed the acrobat's grinning face with a composed gaze.

"I know! I'll politely ask if there is something that I did to offend her and what I can do to make it up to her. Oneesan? How can I remedy this situation?" The blonde-haired girl spoke cheerily before turning to peer up at the smiling woman.

"Well I don't know little sister! Maybe a long snuggle in my bed would do the trick?" The brown-haired woman replied with a thoughtful hum while she glanced down at the adorable girl's excited little face.

"I would really love to snuggle with you o-oneesan!" Elle stammered with a slight blush before she was smashed underneath the acrobat's arm in a bear hug.

"Aww! You're just so cute that I want to hug you all day long!" Ty Lee cooed while she held the blushing girl face first into her chest.

Mai just snorted in amusement while Azula angrily shook her head with a possessive gleam in her callous eyes.

"No. No. No! You cannot talk down bullies with a cuddle. Only violence and brutality will get your belongings back." Azula snapped with a groan while she now glared at the two once more.

"But Azula-sama, Ty Lee is super tough. And I have a breathing condition. I really don't think it would end well if I attacked her." The blonde-haired girl explained from where she stood beneath the acrobat's toned bicep.

Once more the two noblewomen sweatdropped when the girl pointed out that it was poor advice.

"I suppose that is a problem isn't it. Ty Lee! You are too strong for this lesson. So, I am going to recreate you into a more fitting opponent for someone of Elle's stature." The princess announced in a tyrannical voice while her acrobatic friend just blinked in puzzlement.

"Uh…sure. If you say so Azula." The brown-haired woman said while she still stood with her palm on the girl's shoulder.

"Hm. Ty Lee is now a dirty, uncultured peasant. She doesn't have a coin to her name, and she spends the bulk of her time begging the upper-class for a single copper. She is an out of shape drunk, most definitely unfit for the circus." Azula declared with a haughty smile while Ty Lee's face began to turn red in embarrassment.

"A-Azula! Why did you have to make me out to be a slob!" Ty Lee complained with a huff before folding her arms over her breasts.

"Of course, you are just as poor as she is. You have only one coin to your name. Likely you intend to spend it on a praline or something equally petty. But before you can get your praline Ty Lee knocks you over and steals your few meager belongings." The princess continued to narrate with a smug smirk while she paid the acrobat's glare little mind.

"So…what I am supposed to do to resolve it?" Elle pondered with a curious blink of her amber eyes.

"Try to push her down. Perhaps upon a slab of stone. Use the environment to your advantage." Azula instructed with a nod while the others listened in amusement.

"B-but I am small…what if she's bigger than me?" The blonde-haired girl queried while the acrobat placed her palm in her hair.

"You kick her in the genitals." The princess replied while the two noblewomen nearly fell over in surprise.

"Hey! I don't like where this is going Azula." The brown-haired woman growled with a displeased shake of her head.

"But I thought that only worked on boys. Does that really work on girl's Azula-sama?" Elle spoke with a curious tilt of her head while she gazed at the older female for further guidance.

"On the untrained female. Anyone foolish enough to try as such on me would regret it in their death throes." Azula answered with a cruel smile while she folded her hands over her resting belly.

"What do we have to do to conclude this 'lesson' Azula?" Ty Lee sighed with her hand still resting in Elle's soft blonde hair.

"Elle! I want you to push Ty Lee over and demand your belongings back." The princess commanded in an icy voice while the young girl peered up at the acrobat with horrified eyes.

"B-but she's my oneesan. I don't want to hurt her." The blonde-haired girl protested cutely while the acrobat ruffled her hair in response.

"Ugh. Just give her a small push. For show." Azula grunted with yet another wave of her hand.

The princess and the markswoman observed in quiet amusement when Elle turned to stare up at the jovial acrobat with hesitant amber eyes.

The teenager began to chew on her lip once more while the acrobat just gazed down at her with a reassuring gaze.

"It's okay little sister. I'm not going to be mad at you. Go on!" The brown-haired woman assured in a warm voice while she smiled down at the nervous girl.

Then after seemingly mustering up a tremendous amount of nerve the small girl closed her eyes just as she shakily pushed on the taller girl's midsection.

One moment later Ty Lee still stood over Elle while she peered down at the girl still standing with her eyes closed in apparent fright.

"M-may I please have my backpack oneesan?" Elle stuttered in a mousy voice just when her pack was lowered before her.

"Yep! You clearly defeated me. I surrender!" Ty Lee called out with jovial voice while Elle opened her eyes just as she patted the girl's head once more.

The sound of a palm hitting flesh resonated throughout the air while they turned to see Azula groaning beneath her right hand.

"I don't know what was more pathetic Ty Lee! Your bullying skills or the tiger monkey's laughable attempt at 'pushing'." The princess snarled with her arms folding beneath her breasts while she fixed the two with a cold glare.

"Sorry I let you down Azula. But she's just too cute to bully." The brown-haired woman responded with smile while she glanced down at her little sister's blushing face.

"Just go back to your seat. Clearly, I need a more ruthless bully. Mai! Go stand by Elle!" Azula ordered in a spoiled voice while Mai gazed up from her finger nails with a heavy sigh.

And Ty Lee couldn't help but flinch.

Mai certainly made for a more fearsome bully.

But still vastly preferable over Azula.

"Must I?" Mai complained in her usual apathetic voice while she turned to peer at Elle.

"Unless you want me to do it." The princess sneered with a satisfied smirk when she watched the weapons expert visibly wince.

"No. I'll do it." The markswoman agreed dully before rising to her feet while she made her way over to the petite girl's side.

"Don't be too hard on her Mai." Ty Lee advised in a sisterly voice while Mai gazed at them in a deadpan manner before stepping up beside Elle.

The acrobat stepped back while she watched the teenage girl glance up at her friend with even more nervousness than before.

"I-it seems like my situation just got hopeless. Clearly I should plead for mercy." The blonde-haired girl mumbled just as she held a nervous finger to her lip while her big sister's sweatdropped above her.

"She's got a valid point Azula." The brown-haired woman sighed while she turned to her merciless leader.

"I am pleased that you are keen enough to notice the disparity in your situation. Mai! I order you to bully Elle." Azula demanded with a twinge of sadism in her voice while Mai shifted on her booted feet.

"Whatever. Just give me your backpack and let's get this over with." Mai remarked before swiftly snatching the girl's bag from her open arms.

"Now I command you to attack Mai." The princess spoke without delay while the blonde audibly gulped in fright.

"I…don't know Azula-sama. I don't stand a chance against Mai. So, isn't it wiser to sue for peace?" Elle pondered with a frown while she gazed up at Mai's aloof countenance.

Once more, the two older females were amused that the girl seemed to be catching onto the fact that Azula's order was not in her best interests.

"Ordinarily yes. But today Mai is an overweight, ill-coordinated peasant with missing teeth and rags for wear." Azula instructed with a raised finger while the other two women stared at her incredulously.

They were almost beginning to ponder if the princess had gone mad.

"What? The girl needs an opponent closer to her level." The princess snapped with a roll of her eyes while her childhood friends just sighed in growing impatience.

"To her level Azula? That's rather rude." The brown-haired woman chided with a slight frown only for her friend to ignore her completely.

"Ha. Ha. I am now bullying you. Whatever are you going to do to stop me?" The markswoman commented dryly while she gazed down at the girl she now regarded as her baby sister.

And Ty Lee couldn't help but manage a giggle while she witnessed Mai's lazy attempt at bullying.

"I don't know oneesan. What should I do?" The blonde-haired girl replied with another tilt of her head while the older female sighed once more.

"Now strike Mai down into a defeat so great that she will never rise from the ashes of her shame and humiliation!" Azula shouted just as torches flared to life behind her while a violent grin now graced her red lips.

An awkward silence reigned in the room while the two noblewomen stood staring at their leader in a comical manner.

"Just push me so we can be done with it." Mai commented flatly while she stared down at Elle with her usual deadpan gaze.

Yet once more the small girl stood hesitant while she continued to gaze up at the weapons expert with conflicted amber eyes.

"There will come a time when you'll discover that the only way forward is to fight!" The princess instructed in a rigid voice with her lips pursed into her usual scowl.

The teenager swallowed down her nervousness before springing forward rapidly just as she impacted with the older girl's belly.

The blonde slipped forward while she glanced up at her big sister now stumbling backwards in a feigned display of defeat.

Before she purposefully fell upon her backside.

All the while glancing up at the girl with a twinge of surprise in her tawny gaze.

It was a soft shove, most definitely not enough to knock her down.

Yet even still…

It was a harder shove than the girl gave Ty Lee.

"Looks like I've been beaten. Here take it back. This is beginning to bore me anyhow." The markswoman replied with a mild twinge of fondness to her voice while she held out the bag for her little sister to take it back.

"S-sumimasen oneesan." Elle muttered in a fretful voice while she accepted the bag before extending her hand to her taken aback big sister.

"Don't worry about shorty. It was just a light shove." Mai reassured while she allowed Elle to help pull her to her feet.

"You both make for pitiful bullies. Stand aside! I'll bully the girl myself." Azula announced just as she stood up with her fists hanging at her sides.

The two noblewomen turned to gaze at her with unconcealed fright in their eyes before reluctantly obeying the order.

As they did so the Princes strode towards the now terrified handmaid before coming to a stop before the trembling girl.

"P-please go easy on her Azula." The brown-haired woman pleaded in a mutually unnerved voice while the princess now glared down at the shivering girl.

"A-and now I feel as if an overwhelming doom has arisen over me." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a gulp while she shrunk under her caretaker's imposing stare.

The other two women just sweatdropped over how the girl had accurately gauged all three of them in order of how ruthless they were in combat.

Ty Lee the least so, if only because her heart was kind.

Mai more so than Ty Lee, but still less so than the princess.

And Azula…by far the most dangerous of all.

"As you should servant! I am now your bully! What are you going to do about it!" The princess barked before stooping over the intimidated girl with her eyes narrowing in a truly intimidating glare.

All the while the poor handmaid paled while Azula loomed over her with her breath lightly brushing against her forehead.

"W-what sort of question is that! I-I yield!" Elle cried out while Azula towered above her just as she ruthlessly swiped her backpack from her hands.

"You surrender do you! What if I told you to push me!?" Azula demanded in a glacial voice while she delighted in how her lovely girl quivered under her unyielding glare.

"I-I say I won't do it. I…don't want to damage our friendship by making you angry Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a nod while the princess continued to advance upon her.

"You can't really blame the girl Azula. It would be suicide to do otherwise." Mai stated dryly while she observed the girl with a sympathetic gaze.

"In this moment I am not your friend. None of us are. We don't even know your name. We saw you walking in the street and decided that it would be fun to set your hair on fire. What are you going to do about it?" The princess hissed in a glacial voice while she stalked forward with her admirer backing away with every step that she took.

It went without saying that the two noblewomen were growing rather disturbed over how far the princess was taking this bullying 'lesson'.

"A-Azula that's enough! You're scaring Elle." Ty Lee protested with a concerned countenance when she gazed at her leader's back.

"If surrender isn't an option then I run away!" Elle exclaimed just when she felt her back hit the wall while Azula stood looming over her once more.

"You can't run! If you run Mai and Ty Lee will intercept you. And now we are going to start brutalizing you. What will you do about it?" Azula questioned with a scowl while she glanced down at her admirer's naïve little face.

"I-I…don't know! I just don't know Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl blurted out just as she chewed on her lip while she peered up into the princess's entrancing golden eyes.

The acrobat began to rush forward out of fear that her friend was going too far only to pause when the princess took her by surprise.

With speed that Elle could not react to Azula swiftly but gently grasped ahold of her right hand.

All the while standing over the inexperienced girl with an almost concerned frown gracing her elegant lips.

"That is not an acceptable answer. So be it Elle. I will show you what to do." The princess spoke just while she guided the smaller girl's hand forward.

"Y-yes! Please show me princess!" Elle cried out with a returning smile while she stood unmoving when Azula moved her arm as if she were her puppet.

"A strike to the genitals will down most inexperienced attackers but when that fails. Provided your opponent is not wearing armor you do this." Azula lectured with a frown before bringing the girl's flat palm to her cheek.

Mai and Ty Lee now just stood in a flabbergasted silence to actually see the sadistic Princess Azula making a genuine effort to teach a young girl self-defense.

It was…just nothing short of astounding!

"I…don't understand master. You want me to slap people?" The blonde-haired girl queried with an innocent blink of her eyes while the princess stared down into her inquisitive eyes.

"Not a slap! It is a strike with your flat palm to your attacker's cheekbone. If done correctly. It is possible for even the weakest of individuals to break a portion of the jaw bone." The princess explained with a slight smile while she peered down into her favored handmaid's widening eyes.

"A palm strike princess?" Elle repeated in a voice of great reverence while Azula guided her flat palm forward once more.

"A palm strike." Azula purred with her fist carefully grasping at Elle's hand while the petite girl stared up at her in an appreciative manner.

"A palm strike…when my princess and my oneesans are not around." The blonde-haired girl stated with an emotive smile while the princess stared down at her with stern golden eyes.

"That is correct Elle. Do you understand the basic concept behind the attack?" The princess inquired with her brows furrowing in a contemplative manner.

"I…think so." Elle answered while Azula lowered her hand once more while they gazed down into each other's eyes.

"Good. From this moment forward I will begin instructing you on self-defense for thirty minutes of every day. Is that understood?" Azula concluded with Elle's hand in hers while she loomed over her dainty handmaid.

"Wakarimashita…Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with warm laughter lacing her voice while the princess's crimson lips began to curl into a smirk once more.

"That's my girl." The princess commented with approval lacing her frigid voice while she allowed her dainty handmaid to clutch onto her palm.

"Ooh princess I am so honored to have a place beside you." Elle gushed with a hand on her timid cheek while she shifted under Azula's domineering stare.

"Aww! You know Azula you can be a real gentlewoman when you put your mind to it!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed just when the princess stiffened with a moody scowl now gracing her features.

"What are you doing just standing around holding my hand! This is a self-defense lesson! Not a cuddle session! Straighten yourself at once girl!" Azula roared with her thunderous voice causing Elle to leap up in a panic.

The two noblewomen shared a quiet sigh knowing that any kindness Azula showed the girl would be very brief.

"Y-yes master! If you say straighten! I straighten!" The blonde-haired girl called out before saluting the amused woman while she stood much like a soldier reporting for duty.

"There's something ironic about the biggest bully I know teaching a handmaid self-defense." Mai stated with her arms folded beneath her bosom while she glanced over the young girl with a softened tawny gaze.

"Yes, well I can't let anything happen to this one. Otherwise, I will be forced to hire a new cherry picker. And I simply will not stand such an insufferable fate." The princess snorted with her hands on her hips her two friends just stared at her in deadpan.

"Azula! Elle's life amounts to much more than picking cherries!" Ty Lee protested with a shake of her head that her longtime friend chose to ignore.

"That's not all I do oneesan! I also make Her Highness's coffee! And I help cook her breakfast. And I wash her feet every day! And some mornings I give her a wake-up foot massage!" Elle cheered with a sunny nod while Azula just smirked down at her.

"Well…if serving Azula makes you happy little sister. Then I am happy for you too." The brown-haired woman offered in a gentle voice while she smiled down at her young friend.

"Before we conclude this lesson. I have one final question for you. What would if I was your bully for real? What would you do if we met on the street and I thought that it would be amusing to torment you?" Azula pondered with a tilt of her head while she loomed over the girl's now adorably thoughtful face.

Meanwhile her big sisters just stared incredulously at their leader's back over her rather obvious query.

"That's an easy one! I would just surrender!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed before slamming her little fists together as she had just been hit with a brilliant idea.

"Oh? Just surrender? What if I was going to destroy you even if you surrender!" The princess growled before taking another step forward while the handmaid stood meekly in her shadow.

"I know Azula-sama! How about I answer you in role play? You can be the princess and I'll be the peasant! It will be like a fun game!" Elle responded with far too much enthusiasm in her voice while she beamed up at the now sadistically smirking woman.

The other two members of Team Azula were staring at the girl with flinching expressions while they observed their leader's delight in the naïve suggestion.

"Why would you ever suggest such a thing to someone as demented as Azula? You're one weird kid." The markswoman asked with bored sigh while the girl continued to smile even so.

"Quiet Mai. I for one think it's a wonderful idea. Very well let's play, the princess and the peasant." Azula remarked with a palm beneath her chin while she turned to peer down at her small pet.

"That's a great name for our game princess! I've always wanted to play games with you. I'm ready when you are." The blonde-haired girl answered with her hands at her sides while she beamed even when the older female's stare became as cold as ice.

"B-be gentle with her Azula. Don't get too carried away with this…role play." Ty Lee advised with a nervous cough while Azula now glare down at Elle as if she were any other peasant.

It was almost scary really.

In these days that they have all been getting to know Elle the princess never once graced the girl with such a merciless stare.

Azula's glares were always marginally subdued and yet now the scene looked no different than when she had watched her friend terrorize handmaid after handmaid all her life.

If she didn't know that it was all a game she would truly be worried for Elle's safety.

"Uncultured peasant! Didn't anyone every teach you to watch where you're going!" The princess bellowed with her lips curling in a disgusted expression while the servant girl began to quiver under her stare.

"S-sumimasen Your Highness! Sumimasen! S-some girls were chasing me! I meant no personal offense!" Elle cried out before bowing politely at the waist with a hand over her chest.

"Do I look like I care about your excuses peasant! Perhaps some time in the black cells will teach you some manners." Azula sneered with a smug smile musing that this was indeed an amusing game.

"I humbly beg your forgiveness princess! Please! Allow me to make it up to you." The blonde-haired girl stated with a compassionate smile while she gazed up into her master's icy eyes.

"What makes you think that I want anything from you girl? I don't care what you offer! It's straight to the dungeons with you." The princess scoffed before grasping ahold of the girl's shirt while her companions eyed her oddly.

"B-but there's so much that I can offer you princess! Perhaps I could make you a hot cup of coffee? I make a mean batch of pancakes! Or maybe a foot massage? If you give me a try, I promise you won't regret it!" Elle offered with a joyful grin while Azula managed to quirk a curious brow.

And Ty Lee couldn't help but release a soft giggle upon noticing that Azula seemed to be having a hard time behaving as if she hated Elle.

In all honesty this was a pretty accurate representation of just one of the many ways that their first meeting could have went down.

"Please. I have no shortage of handmaids!" Azula exclaimed with her handmaid's bag in hand while her right began to drag the small girl alongside her.

"Oh, but I am not like the other girls. I really a-admire you princess. And if you give me a chance, I think I could be a handy personal servant." The blonde-haired girl explained with a jubilant nod while her feet dragged along the flooring.

"Are you offering to surrender your free will to me peasant?" The princess queried in an inquisitive tone while she halted to fix her handmaid with a stern stare.

"Yep! I surrender completely!" Elle cheered in a lovable voice while Azula now staring gazing down at her with a thoughtful eye.

"You surrender huh? You aren't going to make a run for it?" Azula spoke in a silken voice while she playfully restrained the girl by her wrist.

"Oh no! I am not the type to cause trouble with authority and I wouldn't want to offend such a pretty princess." The blonde-haired girl answered with a hum while she met her caretaker's hardened gaze.

"So be it peasant. I will give you one chance to make it up to me. You had better not let me down." The princess sighed with a wave of her hand while released her handmaid's hand from her grip.

"I won't let you down Azula-sama. I am your most loyal servant after all." Elle spoke with her chest puffing out in a show of innocent pride while she peered upward to see Azula grinning in approval.

"Oh, very well. I will spare you from annihilation. In return for this mercy you shall spend the rest of your life proving your sincerity to me." Azula concluded with a sage nod while she held a curled-up fist beneath her chin.

"As you command master. May I please have my backpack now?" The blonde-haired girl requested just as she bent over to curtsy her princess with a serene smile on her cheeks.

"Is that all you were worried about? Simple little tiger monkey." The princess snorted before dropping the bag into her little admirer's arms while the girl beamed up at her in gratitude.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle stated while she threw her backpack over her shoulders while she stared up at Azula with an expression of warmth in her amber eyes.

Mere seconds later Azula heard amused chortles emanating from behind her while she turned to glare at her two subordinates'.

All the while the two women continued to laugh in an entertained manner.

"You just got played Azula. And I have got to say it made my day." Mai stated with a subtle smirk while Azula now scowled back at her in a questioning manner.

"What? How dare you imply that I was deceived!" Azula snapped before she turned to watch her pet scurry back to her seat.

"Peace worked three times in a row! That was a fun game princess!" The blonde-haired girl shouted while the woman stared after her with narrowing golden eyes.

"Get back over here girl and we'll see how your peace works when I use my bending!" The princess snarled in a haughty voice while stood with her arms over her breasts.

"Didn't you notice Azula? In each instance Elle disarmed all of us with a smile. Even you. We've been defeated and she got what she wanted every time." Ty Lee announced with a giggle while her regal friend simmered in anger over the word 'defeat'.

"Defeated? The Great Princess Azula has not been defeated by you! Perhaps I should bully you for real this time? So be it! I shall defeat you girl." Azula barked just as she began to stalk forward with blue fire sparking to life all throughout the vast room.

The two noblewomen promptly ceased their chuckling in favor of shivering when the princess advanced on the girl with her palms now alight in blue fire.

"H-hey Azula! You're taking this way too seriously!" The brown-haired woman called out yet once again her crazy friend paid her no mind.

"Silence Ty Lee. This is a direct challenge to my reign. And I will squash this rebellion underfoot. How dare you laugh at me! Just what do you find so comical peasant?" The princess demanded as she now towered over her handmaid's chair while the small blonde now giggled up at her.

"Oh Azula-sama. You are so adorable when you are furious. Did you know that the more wrathful you are? The more beautiful you become?" Elle spoke with a flush grasping at her blouse while Azula glared down at her with a twinge of redness to her own cheeks.

"What! Adorable!" Azula hissed with lightning beginning to crackle on her fingertips yet to her aggravation her handmaid didn't even flinch.

All the while she glared over her shoulder when she heard her friends snickering at her open back.

"T-that's so master. You look angry. Do you need a hug?" The blonde-haired girl pondered while she chewed on her lip with the scowling princess making a point to loom over her to make her feel smaller.

But it didn't bother her any!

She didn't mind gazing up at her powerful princess.

"No! I don't need a hug! I am the dominant one in this relationship. Don't you dare forget that." The princess growled in a voice of absolute dominance before stooping down to stare directly into her blushing girl's amber eyes.

Both Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a stunned glance to hear Azula officially refer to it as a 'relationship'.

That was all the proof in the world that Azula had truly grown to care for Elle more than they had realized!

"You're so silly Azula-sama. I wouldn't call you master if you weren't my alpha." Elle retorted innocently while she turned red when Azula leaned in eye to eye.

Anyone else in Elle's position would be utterly terrified to have Azula invade their personal space in such a frightening manner.

But not her. She trusted her princess with all of her heart and soul.

"And yet you presume that you defeated me. Is that right girl?" Azula purred in an all-encompassing voice while Elle began to sink back into her seat more intimidated than before.

This pleased her greatly.

Fond of Elle she may be but her love interest must understand that her will is absolute.

"Azula? Please don't generate lightning near Elle's person." Ty Lee spoke with sisterly worry in her voice as she gazed at Azula bending over the poor girl.

It was times like this that she was just astounded that this girl had the patience to put up with Azula's insane behavior!

"Expecting me to be able to defeat you and my oneesans is just unreasonable. But with courtesy and a cordial demeanor, I got my backpack back by complying with your orders until you were satisfied. I don't start trouble! I make it a point to be as likable as I can be. And it works wonders! Peace wins again." The blonde-haired girl explained with a sweet smile while the princess stared back at her with annoyed golden eyes.

"The girl's got the right idea. Elle wouldn't be standing with us if she was any different. And you know that." The markswoman said just as she sighed while her leader still stood with her lips pursed in a tight scowl.

"Really? How's this for peace…" The princess trailed off with a smirk before tearing the girl's treasured bag from her shoulders.

And just like that the teenager's expression began to turn into a childish pout while she peered up at her in horror.

"I…don't understand what you want from me Azula-sama. I am not a warrior." Elle muttered with a concerned frown while Azula smiled mockingly down at her.

"In other words. If I decided to burn your belongings…you couldn't stop me. Your words only matter if I deem it so." Azula stated with the faintest sparks of flame beginning to burn at her fingertips while she met her now distraught handmaid's fretful little eyes.

All the while the other two women who had already returned to their seats could only stare at their leader in disbelief.

"Azula! You can't burn Elle's belongings!" Ty Lee protested angrily with a scowl while her sadistic friend once more ignored her pleas.

"N-no. But you're my best friend Azula-sama. You wouldn't burn my only memories of my mother? Would you?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in soft voice while the princess now gazed down at her with a flicker of concealed surprise in her eyes.

Not a single one of them knew what happened to Elle's parents.

The girl had only vaguely mentioned in passing that they died long ago.

"Azula." Mai warned while she noted Elle's emotive eyes growing close to tears.

"Oh, quit your sniveling would you! I was just toying with you." The princess grunted before dropping the girl's silly bag back into her lap.

She observed her young companion catch it with haste while she cradled it against her chest.

Azula found herself scoffing with another snide roll of her eyes while suppressing something akin to remorse over very nearly making her admirer cry.

And with that the princess plopped down onto her backside in her plush throne while she continued to eye the girl with a stern gaze.

"T-this is all I have left of her. Everything I treasure…is in this bag. That's why I always carry it with me. So, it will always be close to heart." Elle confessed with an emotional smile upon her face while she turned to her three taken aback friend's.

Even the kind-hearted Ty Lee couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of horribleness for having taken a part in teasing Elle with her bag.

It was obvious to her that it was dear to her little sister.

Yet hearing that everything that Elle loved was in that bag…

She couldn't help but sniffle herself when Azula turned to glare her way in disgust.

"Cease the infernal waterworks Ty Lee. I was only trying to toughen the girl up. It's for her own good anyhow." Azula sighed before sinking back into her seat while she ignored their two stares of disagreement.

"C-can't you try to be a little more sensitive Azula? Elle's our friend. Isn't she?" Ty Lee replied with her fingers wiping at her eyes while Azula glared between her and their young companion.

Sitting with her little bag hidden away in her arms as if it was her last lifeline.

"She wouldn't be sitting at my throne room table if she wasn't." The princess snorted with a haughty roll of her cold eyes all the while eying her timid little handmaid's annoyingly sensitive face.

"It's alright oneesan. I'm not upset at any of you. And I know that Azula-sama has my best interests at heart. I trust my princess with all of my heart and soul. I know that she would never hurt me. Because we're best buddies. Isn't that right Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl commented with a hopeful smile while she turned to peer up at the ruthless woman's glaring face.

Once more the acrobat found herself almost quirking a smile despite her sadness.

That's the first time she has ever heard anyone refer to Azula as their 'best buddy'.

"Hm? Oh sure. Of course, we are. Now pour me a drink! Can't you see my glass is empty! Well! Hurry up with it 'best buddy'!" Azula ordered just as she slammed her glass on the tabletop smirking all the while when Elle frantically scrambled forward upon command.

The remaining members of Team Azula just sighed heavily under their breath.

It was apparent that Azula's idea of a best friend was someone that was completely submissive to her will.

"Y-yes master! I'll be a good girl. T-thank you for looking out for me…" Elle trailed off with another sniffle before she carefully began to pour Azula a tall glass of wine.

"You foolish little thing... you wouldn't survive without me. Now no more crying or I will punish you! Is that understood girl!" The princess barked in a tyrannical voice with a haughty snap of her fingers in her admirer's gulping face.

"As you say Your Highness! I am so glad that we have each other." The blonde-haired girl answered before a great smile broke out across her innocent face when a strong palm lowered into her hair.

And then she found herself compressed beneath Azula's strict petting hand all the while she peered up at the captivating woman with a bashful blush now adorning her cheeks.

"Just…be a good girl for me Elle. Try not to worry so much. If anyone tries to burn your bag. I will mercilessly slaughter them." Azula assured with a sanguine smile while she leaned forward just as she fondly trailed her fingers through her submissive girl's hair.

"Yes! My princess will protect me!" Elle exclaimed with a giggle while Azula snidely snorted out a puff of blue fire in response.

"I swear you're a strange one Elle. If you had any sense you'd run away as fast as your feet could carry you." The markswoman muttered in a deadpan voice while she observed the bizarre scene that was the younger girl leaning into the princess's patting hand.

"If I ever catch this one trying to run away, I will find her, capture her and leash her for the rest of her days." The princess declared in a terrifyingly possessive voice while she reclined in her throne with her hand now gripping her little handmaid's head.

The announcement sent shivers down the spines of both Mai and Ty Lee.

All while they watched Elle smile happily with upmost joy in her eyes while Azula allowed the girl to lay down over the arm of her throne.

"Why would I ever want to run away Azula-sama? I find your rule quite comforting." The blonde-haired girl stated with a serene smile while she relaxed beneath the older female's petting hand.

Just feeling her princess's long fingernails curl into her hair was enough to send a blissful shudder down her spine.

"Well. At least she's happy." The brown-haired woman quipped while her fellow noblewoman just cast her a deadpan glance that made her sweatdrop.

"Mhm. And well trained. Wouldn't you agree?" Azula purred with her fist grasping at Elle's hair while the teenage girl began to rest on the arm of her throne.

And then the princess lazily placed the entirety of her arm over the young girl's body with her elbow now pressing into the petite girl's back.

While she continued to dance her fingers through her young handmaid's hair all the while Elle was never once bother over being used as an arm rest.

"Y-yeah. She certainly is Azula." Ty Lee agreed with a nervous sigh yet even so she managed to smile over how strangely adorable the two were together.

No matter how much Azula tried to pretend that she didn't care for Elle…a teeny bit of affection would always shine through.

Even when the princess was trying her hardest to behave cruelly to the girl.

"And peace wins yet again." Elle spoke in a serene sigh just when Azula glanced down at her with narrowing golden eyes.

"Do you think that you've defeated me tiger monkey?" The princess demanded with the flames of war ablaze in her callous eyes once more.

And the two noblewomen could only sweatdrop to see a woman as ruthless as Azula bickering with a young girl.

"Not in combat but I have defeated you with kindness twice today." The blonde-haired girl chirped with a joyous countenance even when the domineering palm held her blushing face in the arm of the throne.

"Wrong! My dominance has won yet again!" Azula growled with her lips pursing into a tight scowl while she glared down at the girl's little face beneath her controlling grip.

"No. Love and peace wins again." Elle retorted sweetly while she curled up underneath Azula's muscular bicep.

"You couldn't defeat me even if I was asleep!" The princess exclaimed haughtily while she stared down at her petite companion with icy golden eyes.

"I don't know Azula-sama. I think that there are a few areas where I could defeat you." The blonde-haired girl chirped before craning her neck to beam up at the princess's rigid face.

"Name them! And I will subjugate you beneath my boot each time without fail!" Azula scoffed just as she flicked her hair from her eyes in an arrogantly seductive manner.

"Painting princess! I can paint your likeness better than you." Elle answered sweetly while she peered up at Azula's beautiful face curving into a slight scowl.

"Please! I am a prodigy by divine right. I am confident that I can just as easily outdo you with a paint brush as I do in strength!" The princess announced with a conceited wave of her hand before turning her head angrily when she heard the acrobat laughing in disagreement.

"I don't know about that Azula. I think that you are setting yourself up for embarrassment here." The brown-haired woman chuckled while the monarch huffed in her usual smug manner.

"I love you very much Azula-sama. I don't want to embarrass you…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a gentle smile while the older female growled above her.

"Really? Well I can breathe better than you. The skill of a firebender is determined by their lungs. This means that I am vastly more talented at breathing than you." Azula spoke with a hubristic smirk while she pointed a controlling finger in Elle's now pouting face.

"T-that's not very fair Azula-sama. I have a lung condition." Elle muttered pitifully with a twinge of hurt in her voice before averting her eyes shamefully.

The princess could only scowl while she tried her hardest to conceal something akin to remorse after noticing that her words had hurt her handmaid's feelings.

"Seriously Azula? That's low. Even for you." Mai stated with a disapproving shake of her head while Azula rolled her eyes in an overly proud manner.

"Well. I suppose I could let the subject slide. I would hate to embarrass you after all." The princess remarked as she scanned her finger nails in a beyond entitled manner while she peered down at her petite companion.

"You're so amazing Azula-sama. There is very little I can do better than you other than painting." The blonde-haired commented with admiration in her voice while the princess swelled in confidence high above her.

"It pleases me that you admit that I am superior. But take heart my pet. I am still fond of you." Azula boasted with a broad smile before once more patting her servant's little head.

"But I bet that I am better at video games that you." Elle boasted with her chest puffing out in a display of innocent pride while all three of her friends blinked in confusion.

With good reason of course.

Not even Azula had heard her servant mention any 'video games'.

"Video games little sister?" The brown-haired woman asked with curiosity in her voice while she grinned over in the direction of the younger girl's suddenly excited face.

"Oh! Video games are so cool! That's the only thing I miss about my homeland. The Fire Nation has no video games." The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a trace of disappointment in her voice that annoyed her master.

"So, you miss trivial peasant games. Why does that not surprise me?" The princess snorted with another haughty roll of her elegant eyes.

"Pardon me for saying so Azula-sama but you don't even know what video games are. You are clearly misinformed on the subject. But don't worry! I'll educate you! Because you're my best buddy." The blonde-haired girl cheered before she happily embraced the older female's arm while the princess began to scowl once more.

And she turned to glare in the direction of her two friends' when they began to chuckle in amusement.

"Are you backtalking me girl?" Azula questioned with a flicker of playfulness in her voice before glaring down at her intended's jubilant face.

"Oh no. I am getting factual." Elle quipped with a sunny smile just as she reached for her backpack while Azula took a graceful sip of her wine.

"Is that so? Well I can only imagine that the knowledge you are about to share with us will shake the world as we know it." The princess scoffed yet even so she found herself staring down at her handmaid with an attentive gaze.

"Don't be like that Azula! We should be eager to listen to Elle tell us about her homeland." Ty Lee spoke with a kind-hearted nod while they watched the girl begin to open her bag.

"Yes. Elle. Why don't you school Azula on the subject?" Mai snickered while Azula glared between them with a foul tempered stare.

"Video games aren't just for peasants Azula-sama. They are games that have been made for people of all ages and social classes. Traditionally they come in the form of handheld systems and game consoles." The blonde-haired girl explained while her three older girls began to listen curiously.

"Game consoles?" The brown-haired woman pondered while their young companion nodded before proudly holding up a small handheld box that fit in the palm of her hands.

"This is a portable game system. You see after it is powered on this screen here lights up. And then you can play an interactive game of your choosing. Think of it like this… a simulation that appears on the screen. And then you control your game character through a serious of obstacles and challenges." Elle stated with rising enthusiasm in her voice while Azula tried to hide the faint fascination that was developing in her eyes.

Once more the trio was realizing that Elle's world had some truly fascinating inventions.

Much like the girl's little music player all three of them were finding themselves inquisitive over the device.

Though Azula found herself growing undeniably curious.

She was much more interested in her admirer's music player than any sort of game device.

"Wow. That's really something isn't it Azula?" Ty Lee commented with a smile while Azula continued to act as if she was above anything that didn't involve warfare.

"I suppose I could see how such ridiculous games would be appealing to you and Elle. But I am more interested in the finer things in life." Azula answered in a snobbish voice while Mai rolled her eyes from the corner of her vison.

"But Azula-sama! Video games are one of the best things in life! Maybe someday we'll find a way to visit my homeland together? And you can play all sorts of games with me!" The blonde-haired girl called out with delight lacing her voice while she tugged on the spoiled woman's sleeve.

"While I won't deny that you've piqued my interest in visiting your homeland. The only purpose of such a visit would be to conquer it in the name of the Fire Nation." The princess declared with a violent smile before returning her gaze back down to her chipper handmaid.

"That is just too cruel. Even for you Azula. Going to her homeland for the sole purpose of conquering it. If you ever did that, I will quit your team and no amount of force will convince me to return." The brown-haired woman informed with a fading smile while the princess stared back at her in disbelief.

Azula was so taken aback by the statement that she had yet to form a rebuttal.

And even Mai was surprised to hear Ty Lee openly warn Azula against such an action.

What angered the princess the most was that she had just been making a comment in passing.

It was mostly just mild teasing.

"Um. I mean no disrespect Your Highness but that would be a very bad idea. I advise against plunging straight into warfare with a land you know very little about." Elle stated just as she chewed on her lip while Azula spun around to glare down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that I would lose? Please! You have already told me that you don't even know if you have any benders at all in your homeland! You have what? One token woman who may or may not be a bender? The Fire Nation has tens of thousands of benders." The princess sneered just as she gazed down at the girl with piercing golden eyes.

"I-I never stated that you would lose or succeed. But while they don't have thousands of benders, they make up for it in advanced war machines and weapons that easily make up for a lack of bending." The blonde-haired girl replied while Azula's eyed flickered in sudden interest over the mention of weapons and war machines.

"Why would you even want to plunge the Fire Nation into yet another war when we haven't even finished the one, we've been fighting for the last hundred years?" The markswoman queried with disbelief lacing her voice while her leader just scowled.

They all knew that Azula knew she was right.

She was just too proud to say it.

"Besides Azula-sama. If you were to invade my homeland, you would find yourself invading far more than four nations. And even worse, you would eventually find yourself pushing into Rieko's province. There's a saying in my homeland. Don't cross Rieko. She's a very vengeful person. She would not hesitate to begin butchering your people in retaliation. It…would be a fruitless endeavor. Tens of thousands would die on both sides and it's likely you two would kill each other. And…I would be very sad to see so many people die over something so pointless." Elle spoke softly with a frown adorning her lips while Azula's scowl continued to deepen.

"You think that I would die! Are you doubting my strength already!" Azula barked with her lips pursed into a thin line before leaning down to glare into her pet's now quivering eyes.

Although it went without saying that her interest in this woman had grown even further.

And though she wouldn't vocalize it she knew that the girl had a point.

It would be foolish to invade a foreign land without performing the proper research beforehand.

"N-no princess. I…just don't want to see anyone die…why does everything have to always be about war. It…depresses me." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a sullen voice while the other two gazed at the sadistic woman in a reproachful manner.

"It's okay little sister. Pay Azula no mind. She's just a war-obsessed meanie. Tell us more about your games!" Ty Lee chirped while Azula turned her head to stare at her with an irate gaze.

"Ty Lee! She's my pet not yours! I dictate her life. Not you. Go get your own pet peasant." The princess snapped rudely with a possessiveness to her voice while the other woman just sighed once more.

"Pet peasant? That's a crude insult." Mai remarked with a frown while Azula continued to loom over Elle in an overbearing manner.

"It's alright! I don't mind being Her Highness's pet peasant." Elle assured with a returning smile just when she felt a palm lower into her hair once more.

"And there you have it. The girl agrees with me." Azula purred with satisfaction lining her voice while she patted Elle's blushing head.

"A-anyway. Video games come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. We have larger screens that you can play them on. About the size of that painting over there. But those ones aren't for portable use." The blonde-haired girl spoke with reviving excitement while she pointed at a painting on the wall.

The trio turned to the painting with growing surprise in their eyes that the games in this foreign land were seemingly so detailed.

"Servant. The size of a game 'screen' is of little interest to me. Such things are for lesser minds." The princess scoffed while her friends barring her handmaid rolled their eyes at her.

"Oh, but princess I just know that we have games that would be of interest to you. You would probably love the violent video games." Elle piped while Azula glance down at her as soon as she heard the word 'violence'.

"Violent games?" Azula asked with a hand on her chin while her two-childhood friends shook their heads.

"Mhm! You see video games are called as such because they offer an immersive experience. You get to play a character in a world that is completely fiction. It's like a drawing that comes to life before your very eyes." The blonde-haired girl answered with clear delight in her tone while the older girl's listened in amazement.

"That's amazing Elle! Your homeland has some truly astounding inventions. It sounds fun!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while she grinned over at her little sister's adorably smiling face.

"My favorite games are platformers. They are more light-hearted in design. The name comes from how your character has to jump about to avoid obstacles of varying difficulty." Elle responded in a clearly elated voice while Azula drank another drink of her beverage.

"Enough about these childish…'platformers'. I command you to tell me more about the gruesome games." The princess demanded in a sadistic voice while she peered down at her pretty little pet.

"Of course. Leave it to Azula to only care about death and destruction." The markswoman muttered while she folded her arms over her bust.

"W-well they've even created games where you can kill people in simulations." The blonde-haired girl announced with a slight flinch while the three women stared at her with surprised eyes.

Even Azula was astonished by such a concept.

"Really? I can butcher people and wage war in a game?" Azula questioned with evident interest in her voice while her childhood friends shuddered in their seats.

"Yeah. Like I told you Azula-sama. There are all kinds of games. Horror survival games, war games, fantasy games and even crime games. I just know that you would love Grand Theft Auto." Elle answered while Azula blinked down at her in now unconcealed surprise over how complex video games were proving to be.

"Grand Theft Auto?" The princess repeated with a curious hum to her voice while the small girl nodded speedily.

"I…liked the sound of the platforming games better!" Ty Lee spoke while Azula rolled her arrogant eyes at her.

"Of course, you would find a circus-like game endearing. But the more sophisticated minds present are more curious about the murderous games." Azula remarked with a wave of her hand while Ty Lee just sighed yet again.

"Most parents won't let their kid's play the mature games unless you're seventeen. So…I've only played a few. My mother never approved of such violence. She taught me to be peaceful and courteous. And even though she's gone…I continue to do so. To honor her memory." The blonde-haired girl stated with a reminiscent countenance while all three women sensed her inner sorrow.

"Believe me. I can tell." The princess sighed while any remarks about her admirer's mother swiftly died in her throat.

If only to avoid more waterworks.

"Any mother that can raise their daughter to be able to tolerate Azula of all people must be nothing short of astounding. Most people make it a point to spend as little time around her as possible." The brown-haired woman commented while the princess's narrowed eyes swept over her.

"Ty Lee." Azula snarled with a twinge of offense in her callous voice while the other woman winced under her icy stare.

"Yeah. Talk about survival skills." The markswoman teased in a deadpan voice while the princess glared at her as well.

"But anyhow. About Grand Auto." Elle continued with clear avoidance in her voice that they took careful note of.

"I can't say it sounds very friendly. Not with theft in the title." Ty Lee sighed while she began to play with her braided hair.

Only to flinch when Elle laughed nervously as if to imply that it was much worse than she thought.

"Oh no oneesan it's not friendly at all. You play as a criminal that performs various sorts of illegal tasks. Frequently the in-game bosses will send you out to rob stores, or kill another character. You start off small and eventually gain control of the entire city." The blonde-haired girl explained with a raised finger while the trio stared at her in amazement.

Even Azula couldn't deny that these games were proving to be much more intricate than she had taken them to be.

"Hm. So you start off as an underling and eventually conquer an entire city?" The princess purred in a disturbingly piqued voice while her friends shivered once more.

"Yep! I just knew that it would be your cup of tea Azula-sama. You can even run over civilians. Rob the elderly. And kill the innocent in mass." Elle chirped while the three older girls sat stunned to hear a pacifistic girl explaining such a malicious game.

"T-that's not very pink at all!" The brown-haired woman protested while she cringed over her leader's now cruelly smiling face.

"I think it sounds quite very Ty Lee." Azula replied while she still peered down at her pet with amused golden eyes.

"But there are some rules master. If you kill too many innocent people the in-game police will hunt you down and punish you." The blonde-haired girl chirped while the sadistic woman listened in grudging fascination.

The fact that some killing was permitted but 'not too many' was just mind-boggling to even the likes of Mai.

"Punish me, would they? I would like to see fictional police try to stop the Great Princess Azula." The princess boasted with a haughty smile while her friends sweatdropped in their seats.

Leave it to Azula to take it upon herself to wage war on people that don't even exist.

"Oh, they would do more than try Azula-sama. They made it so the police are invincible. You can't defeat them. They have infinite ammo, and even when you blow up a police car more follow soon after. They corner you and kill you every time! They did this so you are forced to adhere to the rules of the game. The idea is to rise up through the storyline. Because if you want to conquer the city you have to abide by the rules. This way there is no short cut to conquest." Elle informed with a nod while Azula stared down at her with a cold smile gracing her crimson lips.

"I suppose that makes sense. You can't really conquer a city by burning the elderly and running down the civilians." Azula remarked with a lazy wave of her hand while Elle nodded in agreement.

"I have to ask. What's the point to such a malicious game? It's actually very disturbing. Even if it is all pretend." Ty Lee mumbled with a frown while she gazed over at their strange companion.

"I don't really know oneesan. But if I had to answer I would say it's because there's always a market for everything. And even though I've never really been into games like that. I think some people find it a good way to vent out their anger at the world. I mean…it's better to wage a fictional war than to kill thousands in a real war." The blonde-haired girl answered in a thoughtful manner while her big sister nodded in nervous understanding.

"Oh, I disagree. Even as fascinating as that sounds. There is no point in investing my time in a fictious conquest when I can dominate this world in the flesh!" The princess called out with flames flaring to life behind her while gazed on in a clearly bloodthirsty manner.

The other three girl's sweatdropped while they could have sworn, they heard crickets chirping in the corner of the room.

"Um…well I guess so. But someday we'll play video games together won't we Azula-sama?" Elle asked with childlike hope in her voice while she peered up at Azula seated upon her large throne.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have no time for such childish things! I have a kingdom to run. I don't have time for games." Azula snapped with her words causing her little handmaid's shoulders to slump.

"Don't you worry little sister! Azula would be happy to set aside time to play games with you." The brown-haired woman assured while she snickered at her leader's glaring face when the teenager's face lit up once more.

"D-do you think that you can find a way to power my handheld game system too Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested with an innocent countenance while the princess glanced down at her in clear annoyance.

"As it stands, I must duplicate your breather, and cure your little chest pains. Not to mention the repair of your music box. And now you want me to power your peasant game device?" The princess queried with her callous eyes now staring down at her dainty handmaid's once more fading smile.

"S-sumimasen master." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with her amber eyes gazing away only for her princess to groan while she massaged the bridge of her nose.

"You are a needy little thing. But I wouldn't have any other. Very well then Elle. I shall dominate even the repair of your toys! You will submit to me for all time! Even your toys will bow before me!" Azula bellowed with a controlling snap of her fingers while her handmaid stared up at her with worshipful little eyes.

"Y-yes princess! I submit to you!" Elle cried out while she saluted the power-hungry woman's smirking face.

"Good girl. So well behaved…" The princess cooed in a possessive voice before planting her hand in the small girl's hair once more.

"I-I…try my best Azula-sama. You know I'll always be your faithful girl." The blonde-haired girl stammered with a reddened tint to her cheeks while she sank back into her seat beneath the princess's strong palm.

All the while savoring how the charming woman began to curl her fingers in her hair.

"It has long since become apparent that I am the ideal woman for you. No other woman can offer the dominance and assertive rule that you so desperately crave. Isn't that right?" Azula purred before stooping down to peer into her pet's blushing face while she purposefully exhaled in the young girl's eyes.

"P-please take control of me Azula-sama. I would be scared to face the world if you weren't here to guide me." Elle admitted in a meek voice while she trembled when Azula grasped ahold of her cheeks with a charismatic smile on her alluring lips.

The two noblewomen had long since given up on advising their adopted sister against saying as such.

By now it was clear that the innocent girl actually enjoyed it when Azula exerted control over her.

Not that it made any sense to them though.

"You are a submissive little thing…and I like that." The princess cooed in a honeyed voice while she leaned over the arm of her throne with her palms cupping her little intended's face.

"I-I am so very happy that I am to your liking princess…I-I want to be your little lady." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a lovesick voice while she turned red

"Naïve girl. You are my little lady." Azula scoffed with a fond roll of her eyes before taking the others by surprise when she pulled the girl into a chaste kiss.

Elle found herself falling forward with her amber eyes agape in wonder to find her princess crush her into a gentle kiss.

Her heart was racing a thousand miles a minute while Azula tenderly held onto her cheek with her lips pressing into her forehead.

It completely stunned Mai and Ty Lee into a speechless silence to see Azula kissing Elle in such an astonishingly affectionate manner.

The small girl sat paralyzed in awe while she gazed up at the entrancing princess now glancing down at her with a sanguine smirk that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

All the while Azula slowly removed her lips in a deliberately slow fashion before leaning down to peer into her little intended's astonished eyes.

"Mhm. Tell me…who owns you?" The princess pondered with her fingernails gently brushing the girl's blonde locks from her widened eyes.

The teenager audibly gulped down her nervousness all the while staring up at the older female with reverence in her eyes.

"Y-you Azula-sama. I-I am your little lady." Elle answered with an adorable stutter lacing her innocent voice while the regal woman's amused chuckles began to flow into her ears.

"My little lady…" Azula spoke in a silken voice with her hands grasping at Elle's cheeks while she smiled confidently when the girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

And just like that Elle fell face first into Azula's shoulder while she embraced the older girl's neck as if her life depended on it.

"Aww! That's so…ouch!" Ty Lee blurted out loudly only to yelp when Mai slapped her upside the head.

"Don't say another word." Mai whispered in a warning voice while she fixed the now abashed woman with a stern stare.

The acrobat nodded with a twinge of redness to her cheeks while they discreetly observed the cruel princess allow the young girl to fall into her arms.

"I…love you so much Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with redness adorning her cheeks before blushing even deeper when the older girl's growls emanated in her ears once more.

"I know you do. Now come here." The princess hissed into the trembling girl's ear before swiftly pulling her handmaid over the arm of her golden throne and into her lap.

"I-if my princess says come. I come." Elle agreed in a spellbound voice before she fell into Azula's lap while two strong arms clutched her in a possessive manner.

And not a moment later the young girl found herself with her face resting on her princess's shoulder while well-manicured fingernails continued to gently stroke her cheek.

"Hm. You are a pleasing little dear. Just be good…I'll take care of you." Azula remarked with her hand holding onto the back of her handmaid's head while the girl lay in a dreamy trance.

"Yes. My alpha will take care of me." The blonde-haired girl replied in a lovestruck voice while she felt the princess's fingernails continue to drum along her cheekbone.

"That's right girl. I am your alpha…you have been conquered. And don't you ever forget it." The princess growled with her breath now brushing against her trembling girl's cheeks.

"Oh Azula-sama. How could I? This is a dream come true." Elle stated softly in a blissful fashion before sighing serenely in the older female's hold.

The other two members of Team Azula could have sighed while they watched Azula's smug lips curve into the biggest smirk she could muster.

It was obvious that the princess's ego had just soared to even further heights.

"Humph. I am a true prodigy. Even at dating. I mean just look at this. Young girls beg and plead for the right to be in my arms. Their young minds are helpless against my charms." Azula announced in a supremely haughty voice with Elle burrowing into her breasts while she snaked her arms around the girl's back.

"Uh…I don't know about all of that Azula but you two are cute together." Ty Lee giggled with a wide grin while Azula now held Elle in her well-toned arms.

"One girl Azula. One girl." Mai taunted with a slight smirk while Azula huffed with her fingers still fiddling with Elle's golden hair.

"One is more than either one of you have." The princess boasted with a proud smile while she peered down at her lovely handmaid with her little face propped up against her bosom.

The two noblewomen just sighed while never even bothering to muster a retort to the other woman's arrogant brag.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began to a gentle voice while the princess stared down at her with fondness reserved for her and her alone.

"Yes Elle?" Azula answered with a twinge of attentiveness in her voice while Elle shyly traced a finger down her toned bicep.

"Since I'm your little lady does that mean you'll play games with me?" Elle requested with a trusting smile while Azula rolled her golden eyes above her.

"Is that your only concern? Peasant games?" The princess snorted in a spoiled voice while the teenager continued to gaze up at her with hopeful amber eyes.

"You know Azula. I've noticed whenever you tell Elle no you always find yourself back at square one ten minutes later." The brown-haired woman informed in a helpful voice while the other woman began to glare down at the girl in her arms.

No doubt well aware that she wasn't wrong.

"If you're worried about not knowing how to play. Don't be. I'll teach you." The blonde-haired girl chirped in a cheerful voice while the princess narrowed her golden eyes from her position above her.

The sound of amused snickering filled the room while Azula raised her eyes to cast her friends an icy stare.

"You? Teach me?" Azula repeated with mockery unhidden in her arrogant voice while she watched the girl rapidly nod her little head.

"That's so Azula-sama. I'll even go easy on you while you're learning how to play." Elle assured in a lovable voice while Azula stiffened with her eyes widening in anger.

"What did you just say to me girl!" The princess bellowed with the torches above her now alight in ominous blue fire while her compatriots continued to laugh at her expense.

"I said I'll hold back on you because you'll be at a disadvantage." The blonde-haired girl answered sweetly while the princess now glared down at her with the flames of war burning in her golden gaze.

"You think you can defeat me even at a peasant game? I have no time for such childish things…but if I did. I would surely crush you." Azula declared in a sanguine voice with her cold eyes examining her fingernails before turning to stare down at the giggling girl.

"Oh no Azula-sama. I am an expert at video games. I have been playing them since I was a little girl. I would decimate you." Elle retorted with a joyful grin while she craned her neck to peer up at her now angered master.

"Are you challenging me tiger monkey?" The princess demanded with her lips pursing into a regal frown while her young companion's head rested against her chest.

"Mhm! My love for you is so great that I will even let you win a few rounds." The blonde-haired girl assured with a finger on her lip only for a long fingertip to raise her chin upward.

Her heart began to race once more when she found herself gazing up into sanguine golden eyes that sent blissful shivers down her spine.

"You are beginning to grow rebellious. I can see that a further display of my dominance is in order! You will bow beneath my boot for all time! Is that understood Elle!" Azula bellowed just as she thrust her fingertip in her little intended's speedily nodding face.

"I-if you say bow Azula-sama, t-this girl bows." Elle agreed with a spellbound stutter before embracing Azula around her belly while the regal woman grunted above her.

"I am your dominant…you had best remember that little lady." The princess grumbled with a trace of underlying fondness in her voice while she peered down at the small girl hiding in her belly.

"This little lady remembers princess." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in an adorably meek voice while she felt the older female's hand slide down her back.

"Now that is what I like to hear." Azula sighed with her arm wrapped around the girl's back while the smaller girl hid face first in her breasts.

"B-but I am quite skilled at Mario Kart princess." Elle commented while Azula scrunched her nose up in puzzlement over the bizarre name.

As did the other two noblewomen who were now mutually curious over their young companion's video games.

"Elle. Just shut up." The princess ordered with another pompous roll of her eyes while Elle clung to her toned bicep.

"Yes Azula-sama. I'll be good." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a peaceful voice while she lay against the woman's soft chest with a relaxed smile upon her lips.

"Good. That's my girl." Azula purred with her fingernails brushing through the small girl's hair once more all the while holding her handmaid into her bosom.

The young girl just blushed with contented countenance when the older girl patted her head once more.

By now they both knew that their bond was deeper than words could ever convey.

And Azula likewise knew that she wouldn't be letting this one go.

Of that the princess was certain.

**AN:**

**We are only being given small glimpses of Elle's world because there is a lot that she is running away from, and her world is not quite like modern day Earth. It's similar in technology but very different. My reason for doing this is because I want to do a book two and Elle's world would be boring if it was a carbon copy of our modern day world.**

**So please be patient, all of the details will come to the surface eventually. I ask everyone try to keep in mind that we're reading from the perspective of an abused 13 year-old-girl who is living out a romantic fantasy of 'heroic' fire princess's and a mystical world as a means of escaping her life before she arrived.**

**The details come slowly because Elle does not want to talk about anything but the good stuff, like her favorite foods, mp3 players, video games, and things like that.**

**The character Rieko, who has been mentioned vaguely here and there will be a huge part of book two. She, and the events surrounding her are what set apart Elle's Earth, from our Earth.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review after you read!**


	22. Another Day's End

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Another Day's End – Chapter Twenty-One_

Later on, that evening.

On her floor sat her beloved Azula-sama plushie that had been angrily thrown there despite her sorrowful protests after her princess had caught sight of it on her bedside.

At the moment however Elle was gazing at the strange machine that now sat at the corner of her bedside.

A small tube was connected from the breathing machine to her bedside with a mouth piece that now sat lay in her lap.

And then she turned to peer back up at her princess standing above her with her fists firmly planted on her womanly hips.

Azula regarded the breathing machine with a lazy glance before touching the device with her palm.

To the young girl's amazement, she watched as the machine turned on with the heat from her master's bending.

"The reason why you weren't able to work is because you are not a firebender." The princess announced with a noticeable trace of satisfaction while she gazed down at her little admirer.

"That's incredible Azula-sama! I didn't know that your bending could be used to power medical equipment." The blonde-haired girl chirped with naïve awe in her voice while she peered up at the princess's regal visage.

"It can. That and so much more." Azula answered with a wave of her hand while she gazed at her petite handmaid with arrogant golden eyes.

"Will…you assist me in the matter tomorrow as well?" Elle pondered shyly while she peered up at the monarch's regal countenance while Azula strode closer.

"Foolish girl. I should have thought that obvious. How else will you use it?" The princess scoffed with her arms folded over her breasts while staring down at the girl's now overjoyed little face.

In that moment a cheerful cry of joy echoed into the air while Azula audibly sighed when Elle reached up to grasp her hands.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! Arigatou!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a bright smile adorning her young features while she gently squeezed the older female's palms.

"Be silent girl! I can't have the entire palace knowing about this!" Azula barked with her eyes narrowing down at the dainty girl while Elle began to blush under her stern gaze.

"Wakarimashita princess!" Elle spoke in a chipper voice while she beamed up at her caretaker's captivating countenance.

"Just go to bed tiger monkey…we arise tomorrow at four." The princess instructed in an almost parental voice while allowing her handmaid to hold her hands.

"Yes Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a grateful smile before embracing the much taller woman around her waist.

She heard Azula grunting in mild annoyance above her while she buried her face in the monarch's robed belly.

All the while closing her eyes serenely as she savored the brief moment of closeness.

"You are a good girl…I confide that I find it difficult to be displeased with you." Azula sighed with a casual shrug of her shoulders while she peered down at the petite girl clinging to her stomach.

"I am so very happy that you think so. Will…will you sit with me master? For just a moment?" Elle requested just as she trailed her finger along the monarch's toned belly.

"I have a military campaign to lead! I can't spend the night coddling you." The princess remarked with bite in her voice while she glared down at her handmaid's bashful little face.

Despite her tone she knew that she wasn't as annoyed with the girl as she was claiming to be.

Could it be that she actually enjoyed holding this small girl?

"N-not all night Your Highness. Sit. Not lay. Just for a hug." The blonde-haired girl explained softly while she glanced up at the princess's scowling face with a twinge of redness to her shy cheeks.

"Ugh. Briefly! I mean it servant. Briefly." Azula snapped before pointing a domineering fingertip in her young companion's radiant face.

"Briefly master!" Elle agreed in voice of great excitement while Azula rolled her lovely eyes above her.

Yet even so the rigid woman was still noticeably less callous with her than she was with everyone else.

"Well! If you ask your princess to sit then move over so she can sit!" The princess announced with a haughty wave of her hand before rotating her body while she brushed her pet from her side.

"I'm moving princess! I-I'll move!" The blonde-haired girl stuttered only to turn crimson when her princess bent over only to begin to use her as a chair.

"Then move peasant!" Azula snapped with a haughty smirk while her backside pressed down on her little admirer's midsection.

"P-please go easy on me Azula-sama." Elle pleaded before quickly sliding out from underneath her master's well-formed bottom with a crimson blush adorning her features.

"Hm? Go easy on you? All I did was sit down." The princess commented with feigned innocence lacing her honeyed voice while she leaned back upon the girl's bed.

"M-my heart pounds when I look at your body princess. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a self-conscious voice while she sat up beside her princess.

"Supposed to do? You truly are an adorable thing. Don't worry your little mind over it. I'll guide you through it." Azula stated with a wave of her hand while she glanced down at Elle falling into her lap once more.

"That is good to know Your Highness. I don't know what I would do without your guidance." Elle mumbled in a meek voice while she latched onto the princess's belly before pressing her face there yet again.

"Just…be a good girl for me…at all times. I need you to remain on your best behavior on this mission…" The princess ordered with her palm sinking into the petite girl's hair just as she began to pet her handmaid's soft blonde locks.

"Yes, Azula-sama. I promise that I won't let you down." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a sunny smile while she burrowed face first into the tall woman's robed belly.

"That is good to know. Now no more talking…go to sleep." Azula declared with another sigh while she grudgingly held Elle's smaller body underneath her arm.

"Oyasumi nasai Azula-sama…" Elle murmured in mid-yawn while she felt Azula pet her hair in a manner that she has come to savor.

"Oyasumi nasai Elle." The princess responded with a trace of fondness amidst her ruthless voice while she gazed down at the younger girl hugging her stomach.

"I…love you princess." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a drowsy voice while her serene breathing slowed just as she drifted off into a heavy sleep.

The sound of soft snoring filtered into the air while Azula sat now glancing down at Elle with her elegant brows furrowing in a bewildered manner.

"Such a peculiar little thing…" Azula remarked just as she carefully brushed her fingers through her petite handmaid's hair.

Her lips were pursed in a curiously content smirk while she continued to affectionately stroke her little admirer's snoring face.

Then for reasons that she cannot explain she reached for the mouth piece of the oxygen machine before gently raising the slumbering girl's head just as she placed it over her servant's mouth.

"You are weak…but you belong to me all the same." The princess sighed just as she shook her head while she planted her palm in the smaller girl's hair once more.

In that moment the burning lamp in the young girl's room abruptly shut off with the fading flames flickering blue for the briefest instance.

And then Azula adjusted her bottom while she sat back upon Elle's bed while her callous golden gaze remained fixated upon the girl sleeping face first in her robed belly.

She resumed patting the snoring girl's hair once more with a possessive hand while she snaked an arm around her handmaid's shoulders.

It was the same arm that still held the little bracelet that Elle made for her.

Only now the bracelet was discreetly hidden beneath the sleeve of her robes in favor of avoiding unwanted scrutiny.

Then her gaze shifted back to the blonde's dozing face to notice the girl's breathing slowly but surely stabilizing.

Soon the snores began to fade away and then the teenager continued to sleep much more quietly than before.

It was a sight that the princess decided that she found pleasing.

"Good…I approve of this one…and I shall see her breathe normally." Azula spoke with a sage nod while she resumed gazing down at her petite pet breathing peacefully into her new machine.

All the while the princess's hand remained resting in the smaller girl's hair in an almost protective manner.

The princess did not speak another word.

Instead she opted to sit in silence while she held her sleeping love interest in her lap with her fingers continuing to pet the mumbling blonde's head.

Although she did not wish to say it aloud…

She has come to regard this strange little peasant girl from another land as her friend.

How bizarre is that?

**AN: **

**I thought it would be interesting to expand firebending and make it so it can power medical equipment. If you think about it...how else would they power it? My idea was that the heat from Azula's bending turned the device on by touching an interface of sorts. **

**Sort of...like electrically charged cars. Such devices would be far more sensitive than the coal they can burn in a warship, so they have to use a lighter touch or else it will destroy the medical equipment. **

**The updates might get a bit more sporadic because I am trying to stay a certain amount of chapters ahead of where I'm writing at any given time.**

**The last thing I want is to upload them all too quickly and get writer's block. So I am trying to spread it out.**


	23. Departure

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_Departure – Chapter Twenty-Two_

In the early morning halls of the Fire Nation Palace…

Azula stopped just outside of her handmaid's chambers with her arms folded over her breasts with her usual scowl adorning her lips.

She had retired to her chambers after holding the girl for a short while.

And upon waking up she had elected to continue her new curious morning routine that involved walking to visit the girl personally.

The princess now was now scrunched up when she found herself gazing down in puzzlement to find her handmaid sleeping against the outside of her door.

"Servant!" Azula barked while nudging the sleepy girl's face with her pointed boot.

Elle speedily snapped awake with her drowsy eyes peering upward to find herself gazing up at Azula towering above her.

The princess stood with a displeases frown adorning her regal lips while her boot still pressed into her pet's cheek.

"Master!" The blonde-haired girl squeaked just as she sat up with a naïve smile about her unbothered to awaken to the princess's boot stepping on her face.

"What are you doing?" The princess questioned in a pointed voice before placing her foot on the ground once more.

Just as soon as she voiced the query the young girl turned to peer over her shoulder with a distraught countenance.

For the briefest of moments Azula would even go so far as to say that she felt a sliver of concern.

That is to say until the girl spoke.

"T-there's a spider on my ceiling! I-it almost fell on me in my sleep! I-I turned the light on but it kept c-creeping towards me all night long!" Elle blurted out in a comically panicked manner while Azula now glanced down at her with her golden eyes twitching in disbelief.

"A spider? You slept on the floor because of a spider?" Azula snarled with annoyance dripping from her voice while she brushed past her fretful little handmaid.

"B-but it's a very scary spider." The blonde-haired girl whined while she watched her master practically kick her door down.

"Be silent girl! I will hear no more of this nonsense!" The princess yelled out as she stomped into her handmaid's chambers with her hands falling to her sides.

"Yes, Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled lamely while she sat with her arms folded in her lap.

One moment later Azula stood with her teeth clenched together when she gazed up at the ceiling above her servant's bed to find herself glaring at a very small spider.

It was just absurd to think that her companion feared something so ridiculous!

There upon the ceiling resided a small yellow spider in a small sac of webbing which immediately erupted into a small spark of azure flames.

"Peasant!" The princess bellowed in a supremely entitled voice while she watched in satisfaction when her pet's little head snapped to attention.

"Your Highness?" Elle answered with a twinge of redness to her cheeks all the while remaining unbothered by the way Azula addressed her.

"Come! It's gone." Azula ordered with a snap of her fingers while she tilted her head smugly when she observed the young girl spring to her feet.

Her admirer was a silly little thing.

To be fearful of something so insignificant…

It was just even further validation that the girl would not survive without her.

"You saved me Azula-sama! You're the best!" The blonde-haired girl cried out happily while the royal woman rolled her golden eyes above her.

"I am well aware. Now there will be no more childishness this morning. Is that understood?" The princess spoke with her hands on her hips while she glanced down in approval when her handmaid fell into a bow on all fours.

"Yes! As Her Highness commands!" Elle cheered with a joyful smile while she knelt before Azula's pointed boots.

Although she was unable to see it from such a low angle…

The princess's signature scowl was curling ever so slightly into a small smile.

"Good. Get your things together for travel. We'll be leaving in one hour." Azula announced sternly while she regarded the girl with an impassive stare.

And then she turned to walk away with a cheerful cry of wakarimashita following shortly afterward.

The small girl peered up at her princess's tall back with a bright smile of admiration.

And then Azula glanced back at her for a final time before closing the door behind her.

All the while the princess walked down the hall once more with her palms folded behind her back with a more menacing smile once more gracing her lips.

She had a feeling that this mission would prove bountiful…

Yes, she most certainly did.

One hour later a small fleet of airships soared through the morning skies.

The princess and her entourage were residing aboard the foremost warship.

A smaller ship followed in the rear which just happened to be Captain Zoe's personal ship.

Mai, Ty Lee and Elle were currently following after Azula with the young girl cheerfully walking alongside the acrobat.

It was clear to all three of them that Elle had taken a great liking to Ty Lee.

The small blonde saw Ty Lee as the person that she could look to for sisterly guidance when the princess was not around.

A role that the acrobat was all too happy to fulfil.

After coming to a stop at the end of the hall a throng of guards bowed before the monarch's unsmiling face.

At the head was none other than Zoe herself.

"Greetings princess. Would you care to accompany me to speak to the prisoner?" Zoe spoke just as she arose from her bow while Azula graced her with a pleased nod.

A shiver trailed down the acrobat's spine at the mere mention of a prisoner.

And the princess did not fail to notice the worried glance that her friend was now directing at her.

"I suppose I will. You've piqued my curiosity captain…and you girl. Go fetch me a coffee." Azula commanded in a stricter voice than usual while she turned to gaze down at her handmaid's rapidly nodding face.

"Yes Azula-sama! I shall do so straightaway!" Elle replied with a smile while she bowed at the hip before scurrying off down the halls.

The composed soldier gazed after the girl's retreating back before resuming her walk towards the cells below.

The acrobat in particular was gazing at the soldier with a hidden expression of distaste in her brown-gray eyes.

"Hey…I've seen you before." Ty Lee commented casually while they walked down the stairs to the prison area.

"What can I say? I've been told that I have quite the recognizable face." The captain stated with a noticeable undertone of pride.

"Of course, you've seen her before. She's high nobility just like us." Mai spoke dully while they began to slow to a stop before flame lit prison cells.

Mere moments later the soldier came to a stop before the final cell before stepping past the inquisitive princess to speak to the guards.

"Why are you two just standing around?" Zoe demanded in a manner similar to the princess herself who was observing with an approving eye.

As soon as the guards noticed Azula they dropped into a low bow while their commander gazed down at them with a disapproving glare.

"Your Highness, captain! The prisoner is unconscious." The man replied while the soldier stared down at him with unblinking hazel eyes.

"So…then beat him until he is conscious." The captain spoke curtly while her words incurred a disgusted stare from the acrobat.

All the while Ty Lee couldn't help but shudder as she began to see just why Azula favored this soldier.

"But…we've been beating him for weeks. Anymore and he'll surely die." The Imperial Guardsman protested while his captain stared down at him with an unconcerned countenance.

At that announcement even Mai felt a shiver crawl down her spine while she eyed Zoe's back with unconcealed revulsion in her eyes.

"And? Do you have any moral qualms with beating a man to death?" Zoe inquired without mercy while she watched her men shakily rise to their feet.

When her men hesitated with the briefest expression of discomfort in their eyes the woman swiftly brushed them both aside to open the cell door.

"Go then. You two are dismissed. I will handle it once more…I have words for him anyhow." The captain ordered just as she stepped into the cell.

Hanging from chains by the wall of the cell was none other than an old man of the watertribe.

Both noblewomen now understood just why the princess had sent Elle off for coffee.

Azula glanced the elderly watertribe man over with callous eyes before turning to Zoe for an explanation.

"This snow peasant is a leader of the White Lotus?" The princess queried in an offhand manner while the soldier stepped before the unconscious man.

"He is princess. I overtook their ship upon my voyage home. Wake up Pakku…" Zoe responded while she took a seat upon a bench.

"A-Azula this seems…a bit too much." The brown-haired woman mumbled while her friend turned to her not seeming to care in the least.

But even Azula was a bit taken aback when the soldier's voice rang out in rebuke.

"I wasn't aware that leaping through circus hoops qualified you for military command. I suggest you stick to chi blocking…and stay out of my affairs." The captain called out in an even colder voice than the monarch while she glared over her shoulder at the now offended acrobat.

Ty Lee stood with embarrassment in her eyes as well as even a good bit of anger.

"You…you don't know anything about me…" The acrobat trailed off in an emotional voice while she gazed pleadingly at her merciless friend to defend her.

"In the future Zoe…you will refrain from speaking to Ty Lee in such a manner." Azula commented with a stern scowl while her friends stared at her in surprise to hear her speak up for the acrobat.

And just like that the saddened woman was gazing at the princess's back with grateful eyes while she managed a smile once more.

"Of course. So long as she refrains from intruding on my campaign." Zoe answered with a noticeable trace of sarcasm to her voice while Azula cast a mild glare at her back.

But even so the princess knew well enough that the woman had a point.

"I am certain that Ty Lee will refrain from disrupting Fire Nation military affairs…especially over watertribe peasants." The princess declared while she turned to stare at her companion's flinching face with icy golden eyes.

"R-right Azula…I…apologize." Ty Lee mumbled while Mai placed a hand on her shoulder.

Even still she was grateful that Azula actually stuck up for her.

"Now, where were we?" The captain inquired before savagely slamming the old man into the wall.

All but Azula cringed when Pakku groaned while he slowly came to his senses.

The old waterbender snapped his eyes open to find himself gazing up at the soldier with angered blue eyes.

"Y-you." Pakku stammered in a parched voice while his wary eyes briefly flickered about only to widen upon noticing the crown princess of the enemy nation.

"Good morning Pakku. As you can see today's discussion is a special one. Her Highness has seen fit to join us today." The captain greeted while gesturing to the princess that stood outside of the cell's walls.

"You've spent weeks beating this peasant…and you've yet to gain any useful information?" Azula queried in a voice of waning interest before folding her arms over her breasts.

"It's been…twenty-four days. Isn't that right old man? Would you care for some water? You seem…parched." Zoe quipped in a relaxed voice while Pakku glared up at her with hateful eyes.

"No matter how many days…my answer is still the same." The waterbending master snapped while he slunk back in his chains ever aware of the game that she was playing with him.

"Even still I will ask you once more. Where is the Dragon of the West?" The captain queried with her hands folded in her lap.

The princess listened with a sliver of returning curiosity while she leaned against the wall sighing all the while.

Although she was beginning to think that this woman was woefully unskilled with torture.

"Once more. My answer…remains unchanged!" Pakku hissed in defiance while Zoe reached into the pocket of her robes for a small paper.

"Would you care for me to lend you a small fraction of my wisdom?" Azula questioned with a lazy smile while she examined her fingernails.

Her two-childhood friends shared a knowing glance while they suppressed the urge to shudder.

"That won't be necessary princess. This one has a strong resolve. But I have the matter all under control." Zoe assured with a wave of her hand unbothered by Azula's doubting gaze.

"One can only hope that you don't disappoint me." The princess sighed just as she shrugged her shoulders all the while.

"Your resolve is strong no doubt. But my resolve…is even greater. Today…you will yield." The captain informed while making eye contact with the old man's refusing gaze.

"I…find that hard to believe." The waterbending master snorted while his chains clanged with his every movement.

Ever aware that escaping Zoe was impossible.

Even with the cell door open…

And especially…not with the Crown Princess present.

And most certainly not with these cuffs on his wrists restricting his bending.

"What would you do…for someone that you love? Would you betray your own friend…just to protect them?" Zoe pondered in an eerily calm voice while she sat gazing into the old man's fearful blue eyes.

The ruthless statement shook both Mai and Ty Lee to their core as they both gazed away clearly finding Zoe's tactics to be too much for them.

Nor did they miss the way that Azula turned around to glance at the soldier with an impressed countenance.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Pakku retorted with his tired fists clenching in his chains.

"Tell me princess…did you know that this man was the instructor of the waterbender that you despise so deeply? The one…that I heard gave you a great deal of trouble in Ba Sing Se?" The captain remarked while she turned to gaze over her shoulder at the regal woman's somewhat taken aback face.

For the briefest of moments, a look of surprise flashed in the princess's eyes that quickly gave way to disgust while she turned to appraise the ragged old man.

All the while Pakku began to feel a sense of dread sweep over him at the foreboding reference to his former student and now granddaughter as well.

'But Katara is with the Avatar! They…couldn't have her…could they?' The waterbending master thought while he ground his teeth together in renewed rage.

"I suggest you watch what you say soldier. That filthy water peasant is no match for me. But that aside. I admit that this is an interesting…little detail." Azula commented with her fingers curling beneath her chin while she eyed the waterbender with a merciless gaze.

"Not only is she your student…she is your ex-fiancé's granddaughter. One could say…that perhaps she is your granddaughter as well. Katara is her name…is it not?" Zoe continued in a disturbingly casual voice while Pakku suddenly thrashed about in his chains.

"If you've laid even but a single hand on her! Mark my words woman! I may not be able to escape…but sooner or later I'll find a way to cut your throat." Pakku growled out in a manner much unlike his usual self while Zoe gazed back into his eyes undaunted by the threat.

"Would you hold a higher value in Katara's screams? Would you remain steadfast to General Iroh?" The captain inquired ruthlessly while she gazed unblinking at the old man tearing his wrists in his chains to reach her.

"You…you are a monster. A vile…wretched beast." The waterbending master stated just as he sunk the floor with his fists tightening until his knuckles grew white.

The mention of a 'monster' had Azula observing with sadistic amusement just as she watched Zoe stand up from her seat.

"Maybe I am a monster…maybe I'm not. But I will do what I must…in order to bring this war to a swift conclusion…bring in the trebuchet!" Zoe called out while she gazed down at Pakku's distraught face when the sound of something heavy was being wheeled in by a group of soldiers.

The princess and her companions turned to glance the trebuchet over in puzzlement.

All the while wondering just what the significance was of a single trebuchet.

"If you do not yield to me Pakku. I am going to break Katara's legs…light her ablaze and send her soaring to her death over the walls of your capital city." The captain announced in a remorseless voice with her heartless words taking her entire audience aback.

Not even Azula would be so blunt!

A tense silence filled the air while Pakku sat on his knees in a state of initial disbelief that this woman would be so monstrous.

All the while Zoe gazed down at him with unyielding hazel eyes that made it all too clear that she was deathly serious.

Even Azula seemed surprised by the savage announcement.

Not for any moral protests over the matter.

She could care less if the water peasant lived or died.

No.

It was just surprising to see…a soldier so readily willing to employ such a brutal tactic.

"Then I'll recover the remains…and mail them to the Dragon of the West." Zoe spoke while she turned to walk out of the cell.

All along Pakku gazed at her back with pure rage simmering in his worried eyes.

Ty Lee visibly blanched in horror alongside the similarly unnerved Mai.

She couldn't help but shiver even further over Azula's unfazed expression.

"I'll be sure to tell him…that your loyalty was so great that you let your own granddaughter die for him. That even her screams of terror failed to break your devotion. In any case…we'll see, won't we? I'll be seeing Katara shortly when we ambush the Avatar." Zoe explained just as the cell doors were closed with a clang.

"Y-you…you have no soul." Pakku breathed with a pained tear sliding down his cheek while he stared out at the soldier placing her hand upon the trebuchet.

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't. But I know one thing…the girl is going to fly sky high. That…I do know." The captain concluded with her palm stroking the trebuchet while she stood beside her impressed monarch.

Yet another tense moment of silence followed her monstrous declaration before she turned to walk away.

"Have a good day. I'll be certain to come get you when we launch Katara over the walls of the Northern Capital City." Zoe commented with a merciless smile adorning her lips before striding away with satisfaction in her step.

The acrobat's mouth hung open in disgust before audibly swallowing as she continued staring at her leader's cruelly smirking face.

And with that the soldier began to walk away while Azula shrugged with a callous demeanor about her before pushing herself off the wall.

"Let's go. Mai, Ty Lee." Azula commanded with a wave of her hand before she brushed past her unnerved companions.

Just when the captain and her princess began to walk up the long staircase the old man called out to them in a voice riddled with defeat.

"Last I knew Iroh set sail for…the Misty Palms Oasis. To meet with my fellow leading members of the White Lotus." The waterbending master confessed in a shameful voice with his head hanging low.

His shame was so great that he bit his tongue in his ever-rising despair.

The foursome halted with Zoe turning to Azula with a slight smile on her lips while the princess returned the smirk with an approving glance.

"The Misty Palms Oasis…interesting. I will bring you pen and paper, and then you will write down every last detail. Names, locations…everything. Should you fail to comply. Then Katara will fly." The captain announced with a ruthless countenance while the other two noblewomen gazed at her in growing disgust.

"And if I comply?" Pakku asked in a defeated voice while Zoe turned to gaze at him.

"Then pieces of Katara won't rain down upon the Northern Watertribe." Zoe answered in an unfettered voice while her monarch stood beside her.

"Understood." The waterbending master grunted with blood trickling down his chin.

"You probably think me a monster…but I understand your position. Everything I do…every person I kill to win this war. It is all for the sake of my family. Love…it's such a tremendous burden to bear." The captain spoke just as she resumed walking while the others eyed her in rising puzzlement.

The old man said nothing in response as he sunk back in his chains pounding the floor of his cell.

Just before Zoe closed the door she glanced over her shoulder for a final time.

"I almost thought you wouldn't break. Almost." Zoe called out in a taunting voice before striding up the stairs with the shouts of the waterbender ringing into the air.

The princess's companions could only follow after their leader and her seemingly favored soldier.

To their dismay they could clearly see that Zoe had Azula's approval.

"Good work Zoe. You've truly impressed me." Azula commented with her arms folded over her breasts while she strode ahead of the others.

"I am just doing my duty princess. To both my family and my nation. Though I must admit that I am relieved. Had I not discovered his relation to the Avatar's waterbending friend…he wouldn't have broken." The captain stated with a sigh well aware that the princess's friends despised her.

The princess just smirked sadistically while she watched her prized captain walk down the opposite end of the hall.

Their attentions were regained when Azula turned around after hearing a familiar chipper shout approaching from the other end of the hall.

All three women glanced up to sweatdrop at the sight of the young girl rushing towards the princess with a boiling hot cup of coffee in her hand.

That very nearly singed the girl's hands when she almost stumbled.

And just like that the two noblewomen observed the princess's personality take a swift one eighty.

"I have your coffee Azula-sama-" Elle trailed off when Azula swiftly moved forward to grasp her wrist with her golden eyes narrowing in a reproachful glare.

"Foolish girl! Watch your step when you're carrying boiling fluids." Azula scolded with a frown before carefully prying her cup from her petite handmaid's shaky hand.

"Thank you for saving me once more Your Highness." The blonde-haired girl replied with an innocent smile while the regal woman snorted just as she began to sip her coffee.

"It is clear to me that subjugation is for your own good. In the future…there is no need to bring the coffee boiling hot. I am perfectly capable of heating it myself." The princess remarked with her cup in hand while they made their way down the hall.

"If you say so princess. Then I will do so." Elle stated cheerily while she padded alongside Azula and her big sister's.

"Azula rescued you twice, today did she?" Ty Lee quipped with a grin while she gazed down at their young companion.

"Mhm! There was a big spider in my chambers this morning. I couldn't go back into my room until it was gone. But Her Highness took care of it!" The blonde-haired girl explained exuberantly while her two big sister's sweatdropped down at her.

"Well! That was nice of you to assist Elle with the matter." The brown-haired woman answered while she smiled over in the other woman's direction.

"Please! The girl slept on the floor outside of her room because of a spider. I will not tolerate such pitiful behavior. Therefore, I incinerated it." Azula announced with her arms folded over her chest while she glared at the smaller girl from the corner of her eye.

The two noblewomen gazed at their young companion comically taken aback that she vacated her room because of a spider.

"I-I didn't know you killed it Azula-sama." Elle muttered naively while Azula glanced down at her snidely rolling her golden eyes.

"What did you think I did?" The princess scoffed while she observed her little admirer's pure hearted face chew on her lip in a laughably guilty manner.

"I thought you dropped it out the window." The blonde-haired girl stated lamely when the acrobat patted her shoulder.

"Ugh. No. I set it aflame." Azula declared with a trace of devilish satisfaction in her voice while she sneered in her handmaid's direction.

"Shorty, if you are so scared of spiders why would it bother you that Azula killed one?" Mai inquired with a mild undertone of curiosity.

"I don't want anything to die for me…not even a spider. I just wish they would stay out of my room…" Elle trailed off with Mai giving her a blank stare while Azula once more rolled her haughty eyes.

"Aww. You're too cute Elle. But sadly, that's not how it works with spiders." Ty Lee quipped with her hand patting the younger girl's back.

All the while approaching the princess's private meeting room aboard the warship.

"I suppose Azula's just going to have to do a better job ensuring that the palace is free of spiders." The markswoman commented with a slight smirk while her leader glared over her shoulder.

"Yeah! You don't want Elle to have to sleep outside of her room do you Azula?" The brown-haired woman teased whilst snickering under her friend's icy stare.

"Such a trivial task is beneath me." The princess stated just as they entered her make do study aboard the vessel.

"I only slept on the floor because I couldn't find Her Highness's room…" The blonde-haired girl admitted with a finger on her lip while the other two women smirked when the princess halted in her step.

"What?" Azula demanded just as she turned to fix her pet with a strict death glare.

"W-well I was hoping that since I couldn't return to my room that I could join you for a snuggle." Elle spoke softly with a blush while she began kicking at an imaginary pebble.

At this point both noblewomen were trying to stifle their mostly good-natured laughter over the princess's comically narrowed stare.

This was just further proof of Azula's fondness for Elle.

If anyone else continued to speak of a desire to snuggle with Azula they would be surely burned alive on the spot.

Yet to date the princess has not harmed a hair on the girl's body.

"No! There will no snuggle! Even if your room is infested with spiders!" The princess snapped only for the small girl's face to turn pale in horror.

It was only post haste that she realized she could have worded that better.

"M-my room is infested?" The blonde-haired girl stammered in a terrified voice while the acrobat sighed.

"That isn't what Azula meant Elle. She's just being a snuggle prude." Ty Lee explained sagely while her friend snorted over the term.

"Your room isn't infested. But don't worry. We'll show you where Azula's chambers are placed on the ship. Just in case you need her." Mai assured with a nod while they watched Elle's head snap upward in delight.

"No Mai. No, you will not." Azula warned frigidly just as she seated herself upon her throne with her coffee in hand.

"If I work really hard Azula-sama can we share a snuggle on the road trip?! Please!" Elle pleaded while making her way over to sit at the foot of her master's throne.

The princess just glared at the girl through the corner of her eye yet made no move to push her handmaid away when she seated herself before her booted feet.

The other two women sat down in chairs while they watched the strange duo continue to interact in a bizarre yet touching manner.

"Firstly, this is not a road trip!" The princess barked while pointing a finger down at her smiling pet just as the girl leaned into her knee.

"It…kind of is Azula. I mean…we're sort of on the road." The brown-haired woman insisted even while her friend turned to glare at her.

"There must be something I can do to earn a snuggle princess." The blonde-haired girl whined while she blinked up at the seated woman with her best puppy dog eyes.

The mere concept of a servant working to earn snuggle rights with Princess Azula was enough to give Ty Lee yet another round of giggles.

"Hm…very well then girl. Foot massage now!" Azula bellowed in an unbelievably spoiled manner before thrusting a boot in Elle's blushing face.

"…Maybe we should leave." The markswoman stated in a deadpan voice while she turned away sighing.

"Yes princess!" Elle agreed happily just as she put her hands out when Azula's boot lowered into her waiting palms.

"You shall labor at an increased rate for every moment of this voyage until I am satisfied. Is that clear servant?" The princess spoke with her palms resting atop her belly while she stared down at her smaller companion now removing her boot.

"Wakarimashita!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a bright smile she placed her master's foot in her lap.

"You will…mostly likely not earn such a pathetic reward. But you'll never know unless you try." Azula announced with smugness lacing her voice while her two-childhood friends stared at her in a chiding manner.

"Azula…that doesn't sound very fair." Ty Lee complained only for her scolding words to fall on deaf ears.

"Quiet Ty Lee. I am trying to enjoy my foot massage." The princess remarked with a lazy wave of her hand while she wiggled her toes just as the petite blonde removed her sock.

The acrobat just sighed while she shook her head knowing that the poor girl has already been duped into working even harder.

Yet if Elle's smile was anything to go by.

It doesn't appear that it bothered their young companion minded in the least.

**AN:**

**In this chapter we got to see Zoe's cruel side. We also got to see the start of a dispute between Zoe, and Mai and Ty Lee, which will only escalate to the point of violence. Zoe is an easily offended warrior, and Ty Lee unknowingly set her off.**

**In the later chapters we'll get to see Zoe's more compassionate side, but when it comes to her enemies she shows no mercy. **

**For the time being Zoe will appear sparsely, out of fear that Zoe would see her being kind to Elle Azula has her travel in a separate airship. As they track down Aang's location we'll get to lots more fluff between Azula and Elle. Azula will be a bit more open with her budding affections because her father is not around to walk in on her.**

**And last but not least, we also got to see how quickly Azula changes her mood as soon as Elle walks in on the scene. She went from sanctioning Pakku's torture to showing concern when Elle almost burned her hand with boiling water.**

**As of right now Azula is learning how to show compassion, but for Elle and Elle alone.**


	24. Comfort and Flames

**Please read the note at the bottom! Thanks!**

_Comfort and Flames – Chapter Twenty-Three_

Several hours later…

The princess now sat in her throne scanning a page of notes on one of her new techniques with calculated proficiency.

All the while her callous golden eyes flickered to watch her loyal companion diligently pour her another glass of wine.

Much to her sadistic amusement the girl was now laboring with even more enthusiasm than before.

She almost felt something akin to remorse knowing that her handmaid's efforts were all in vain.

Almost.

"Have I earned a snuggle yet Azula-sama?" Elle pondered sweetly with a hopeful countenance while she stood faithfully beside her master's throne.

Azula glanced at the girl through the corner of her eye with the barest hints of something similar to affection in her hardened stare.

"No. Not yet. But you know what they say about never giving up on your dreams." The princess remarked in a supremely smug voice while she took a satisfied drink of her wine.

"I won't give up master. I strive to be the most snuggable girlfriend that I can be for you." The blonde-haired girl quiped while the princess rolled her elegant golden eyes.

"You are such a childish little thing...but fortunately for you I am here to make your decisions for you." Azula commented just as she reclined lazily in her throne while she suddenly smiled in a pleased manner when two soft hands began to massage her neck.

"I know. And I couldn't be happier." Elle agreed with a warm giggle while she leaned over the arm of Azula's throne with her palms carefully kneading her master's neck.

The princess sunk back upon her backside with a content sigh escaping her lips while she allowed her palms to fall into her lap.

This girl…is such a good pet.

"A little lower." The princess spoke in a content voice while she felt the girl's dainty hands slide down upon command.

"If you say lower master then this girl goes lower. May this loyal servant inquire what it is that you are reading?" The blonde-haired girl asked with a sweet smile while she rubbed at the older female's shoulders.

If any other servant would have the audacity to ask Azula about the details of her private notes they would be banished without a second thought.

Yet not this one.

"A compilation of notes regarding one of my new techniques." Azula answered calmly while she took another drink of her wine.

No. She did not desire to punish her pet for asking.

Rather…she was pleased that the girl was so vested in learning as much as she could to be the optimal girlfriend.

"Oh! Will you please tell me about your new technique Azula-sama? Please!" Elle pleaded just as she leaned over Azula's shoulder like a needy puppy.

"Hm. You are eager to learn more about my strength, aren't you?" The princess purred just as she turned to gaze at the small girl boldly leaning over the arm of her golden throne.

"Of course, I do. You are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with Azula-sama. We should get to know each other as much as we can!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a sunny smile before embracing the callous woman around her neckline.

Azula observed Elle with icy golden eyes to see the girl now affectionately pressing her face into her locks of dark hair.

It was almost as if the princess was considering removing Elle from her side.

Only to ultimately make no move to discipline the girl.

"I expect that such a thing would be in our best interests would it not?" Azula cooed with her fingernails once more brushing through her intended's hair.

All the while Elle peeked over her shoulder with the most adorable blush on her youthful cheeks.

"It would master! Because we're the best of friends and best friends know each other like the back of their own hand." Elle cried out with a radiant visage while Azula rolled her eyes at her once more.

"Best friends huh?" The princess snorted with a haughty smile while she gazed down at the petite girl hiding in her shoulder.

"Her Highness's little lady is also her best friend. I-isn't that right Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a hopeful voice while the princess still her face into her neck.

The ever so slight measure of concern in the girl's voice truly displeased Azula.

The princess mulled over the query for a brief moment before her palm descended into the petite girl's hair once more.

And then she turned to observe her jubilant companion's lovely little face while her golden eyes suddenly shone with a sliver of underlying affection.

"I suppose you are." Azula spoke with a pompous smirk while she listened to her girl cry out in joy beneath her palm.

"Yay! We're best companion's! With your strength and my video game skills I just know that we'll be unstoppable!" Elle cheered just as she pumped a small fist into the air all the while laughing innocently beneath the older girl's possessive hand.

The princess's icy eyes took on a deadpan countenance while her fingernails continued to fiddle with the younger girl's hair.

"Ugh. You're not going to quit rambling about these peasant games are you girl?" Azula grunted with another bossy roll of her eyes while she continued to restrain Elle beneath her strong palm.

"Nope! I plan to tell you about them everyday Azula-sama. Until you get a chance to experience video games for yourself. And I've already told you that they're not peasant games!" The blonde-haired girl insisted while she continued to giggle when the older female's hand clutched at her hair.

She adored everything about her majestic princess.

Even the scent of her hair. And even her dominance.

And she truly savored these small moments where they bonded intimately behind closed doors.

"You're a peasant. And if you indulge in it. It is a peasant pastime." The princess snorted in a an unbelievably snobbish fashion while peered at her little pet's pouting face upon her shoulder.

"I don't know Azula-sama…it almost seems like you're worried that I'll show you up." Elle stated with a mischievous smile that never wavered even when Azula turned to scowl down at her in a truly imposing death stare.

"I am engaged in ending a century long war. When I was your age, I conquered Ba Sing Se, I faced the Avatar and won. I do not fear the battlefield. And you think that I feel hesitation at the prospect of dueling you in a peasant game?" Azula growled out just as a small puff of fire escaped her nostrils while her palm remained clamped down upon her joyful pet's head.

"You're so amazing Azula-sama. And so strong…I confess that I like strong girls." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a blush while she traced her finger along the princess's flawless bicep.

While doing so she continued to admire the regal woman's flawless physique just while smug golden eyes followed her every move.

And the princess noticeably swelled while she reclined upon her throne with her lips curving back into a pleased smile.

"Hm. You admire the muscles in my arm?" The princess pondered with a sanguine countenance just as she continued to pet her dainty handmaid while the young girl pressed her face into her well-muscled bicep.

"I-I do princess. Because having such a strong woman to look out for me makes me feel so very safe." Elle stammered with a bashful demeanor about her while long fingers began to sweep through her hair once more.

"Humph. That is good. I am more than qualified to protect my own girlfriend." Azula stated while she nodded sagely just before releasing a content sigh when the girl nuzzled her upper arm.

Her little admirer was a clingy little thing but she has already decided that she has no qualms with that.

"But you know what they say Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl began in a sing song voice which prompted the older girl to narrow her eyes down at her yet again.

"What do they say?" The princess questioned with a dominant snort while she attempted to cast the girl her fiercest glare.

Though try as she might just couldn't find it within her to be truly angry with the girl.

"Just because you haven't heard of it before doesn't mean you should dismiss it. That could come off as being insecure." Elle chirped with a beaming smile while Azula now glared at her with imposing golden eyes.

Although Azula was once more annoyed to admit that the girl had a valid point.

Not that she would ever say as much aloud though.

"Insecure? The Great Princess Azula fears no peasant game!" Azula barked just as she adjusted her bottom while she tilted her head to stare back at her naïve pet.

"W-well can't you try it with me? Instead of talking down my s-skill at it?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a pouty countenance while she averted her eyes in favor of kicking at an imaginary pebble at her feet.

Elle's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red when she heard Azula release a loud scoff from behind her.

"You are a whiny little thing. If I don't agree to this. You are going to continue pouting, aren't you?" The princess grumbled with her lips pursed into a tight scowl while she held her wine glass in her right hand.

"N-no. B-but we are best buddies Azula-sama…and best buddies are supposed to do everything together…" Elle trailed off while she chewed on her lip with Azula rolling her arrogant eyes at her turned back.

"In other words. You won't be satisfied until I dominate you at these peasant games? Is that right girl?" Azula queried in a voice of absolute control while she fixed her quivering intended with a stare so stern that the girl began trembling under her gaze.

"I-I just want to share my childhood memories with you princess…" The blonde-haired girl muttered just as she grasped at her blouse while her princess continued to dominate her by gaze alone.

"I see. Your desire for domination is so great…that you wish to associate even your experiences from before we met with my dominance." The princess spoke with a finger beneath her chin while an elegant smirk began to appear on her red lips once more.

"You are my life now Azula-sama. I…am your little lady. And I want nothing more than to serve you for all of my days." Elle confessed with a hand over her heart before she bent over to curtsy the older female while Azula glanced at her with an approving smile.

"You truly are my most loyal follower. I have no doubts about that." Azula stated with a clenched fist curling up below her chin before leaning forward to loom over her bowing handmaid.

As soon as the teenager heard those words a delighted smile broke out on her innocent face before happy laughter followed soon after.

All the while the princess peered down at her with a look of bewilderment in her cold eyes.

There was something about this girl's smile that never failed to intrigue her.

Perhaps it was a strange fascination with the girl's innocence?

For whatever the reason, she honestly enjoyed her handmaid's company.

More so than that of anyone else.

"There is no one more faithful than me Azula-sama! If you think there is then I'll prove my fealty in a contest of loyalty! I'll show you that I am the most devoted!" The blonde-haired girl announced jubilantly with a hand over her chest while she bounced on her feet in mid-curtsy.

Not a moment later Elle heard the sound of a smooth chuckle floating into the air.

Azula sat in her throne with her right hand grasping at her chin while she stared down at her childish handmaid.

The older female continued to laugh while she stared down at her petite pet with a measure of fondness in her callous eyes.

It was not like her to care this much about a peasant girl.

But how could she not be fond of this one?

She never thought that she would see the day when a servant would offer to put on a show for her in a contest of loyalty!

"I'll keep that in mind. For your devotion you will always have a place beside me. Remember that." The princess remarked just when her chuckles died down while she gazed at her curtsying girl with a pleased smile adorning her features.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama. Y-you are my h-home." Elle stuttered in a heartfelt voice while she peered up at the now sighing Azula.

"Of that I also have no doubts. You may rise now Elle." Azula commented with a lazy wave of her hand while she watched her little intended spring to her feet.

'Both a girlfriend and a handmaid…there is much to like about this one.' The princess thought with her arms falling to the sides of her throne while she leaned back in a satisfied manner.

"When you say rise master. I rise!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with her chest puffing out in a display of childish pride.

"Hm. Such a good girl. Come here my pet. I wish to pet you once more." Azula purred in a silken voice with her finger wagging in a come-hither motion while she smirked fondly to see her handmaid scamper forward upon command.

"Y-your little lady comes when you call her Azula-sama." Elle answered just as she scurried forward while her little amber eyes remained fixated upon her princess's wagging finger.

"I can see that. You're a pretty little thing…I am pleased to possess you." The princess declared just when she turned to peer down at her pet now standing dutifully before the arm of her throne.

"I-I am so very glad that you think so princess." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while she shyly averted her eyes only for her smile to brighten when a strong palm lowered into her hair.

"Now then. You desire for me to subjugate you at these peasant games is that correct?" Azula asked in a beyond confident fashion with one palm in the girl's soft hair while she held the other over her resting belly.

"Azula-sama…I keep telling you that they are called video games." Elle complained much like a child attempting to educate her parent while Azula waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"Right. Of course. Video games." The princess commented haughtily before rolling her eyes over her little companion's whiny behavior.

"B-but master they're really exciting! I just know you'll like them…won't you please play video games with me?" The blonde-haired girl requested with her shoe trailing on the metal flooring in a fashion akin to a puppy begging her owner.

Mere seconds later the small girl squeaked when enormous azure flames flared to life behind her master while she gazed up at her blue-lit visage in awe.

Hot air began to brush against her brows while she stood trembling when Azula leaned down to peer into her eyes in a truly imposing stare.

Elle released a timid gulp while she clutched at her robes when Azula leaned above her with her eyes narrowing into a terrifying glare.

Oh, how her heart raced when her princess loomed over her.

"So be it. I shall conquer you once again! You will kneel before my strength!" Azula with her finger pointing down into the girl's adorably intimidated face.

"O-oh Azula-sama…you are so strong. I love it when you talk to me about your strength." Elle murmured in a lovesick voice while Azula loomed over her with a dominant smile now adorning her regal visage.

"Humph! I am the strongest there is. You would do well to remember that!" The princess snorted with her forehead pressing against her little intended's own while her breath continued to tickle the tiny girl's cheeks.

"I…will never forget Your Highness. Not your strength or all that you've done for me. I am so very grateful." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a heartfelt manner with a hand on her chest while she felt her master's strong hand press into her hair.

"I can tell. Just consider yourself fortunate that I like you enough to accommodate your little whims. I trust that you are happy now?" Azula sighed in a lazy fashion while her face continued to press against her intended's.

"So very happy Azula-sama! I just know that we'll share so many wonderful memories together!" Elle cheered with warmth in her voice before she began to laugh happily when her princess compressed her beneath her palm.

"I have no doubt that we will." The princess commented before she patted her petite girl's head all while the handmaid peered up at her with a bashful flush on her cheeks.

"I-I love you Azula-sama with all of my heart and soul…y-you are the woman of my dreams…m-my princess charming." The blonde-haired girl stuttered before reaching out to grasp Azula's hand while the ruthless woman continued to smile down at her.

"This isn't like me…to be so gentle. But I have already decided that I want you. You belong to me…little lady." Azula purred with her fingernails brushing against her young intended's cheek while Elle peered up at her with emotional amber eyes.

"I…am your girl Azula-sama…I may be young…and I may be small but I am so happy to be yours." Elle confessed with her emotive eyes gazing up at her master's regal countenance.

"So, what if you are young? You may be thirteen…but that simply means that we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." The princess explained in a remarkably patient voice while she stared down at the girl's overjoyed smile.

"All the time in the world!" The blonde-haired girl agreed in a joyous voice while the princess's peered down at her with a margin of fondness in her cold gaze.

"There is something that I wish to say to you…but I will only say it once. So, I suggest you listen well!" Azula exclaimed in a haughty manner while Elle began to eagerly nod her little head.

"You have but to speak princess and your girl listens." Elle answered with a bright smile while Azula eyed her in approval.

"You will see me kill many people. You will see me destroy thousands upon thousands as Fire Lord. But you…I will protect you." The princess announced while she pulled the speechless girl forward with her cold eyes peering down at her lovely little face.

The spellbound teenager found herself unable to so much as utter a word.

Even when she began to fall forward, she never so much as moved a muscle.

All she could do was stare up into Azula's strict golden eyes while the princess effortlessly held her before her callous face.

All the while their foreheads continued to press upon one another's skin while Azula silently held Elle in a stunningly touching embrace.

"I will not bruise you…nor will I mar you. I shall never take you by force. I will wait…for as long as necessary. I am going to take care of you. You are my girl." Azula declared with her forehead pushing into Elle's own while her palm remained clamped upon the back of her intended's head.

Elle stood in an overjoyed silence while her face continued to press into Azula's own.

The princess sat on her throne while she peered back into her little girlfriend's misty eyes.

All the while breathing softly in her little intended's face.

"A-Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stammered with a joyful tear sliding down her cheek while the princess affectionately held her before her face.

"Just don't go thinking that I am going soft on you girl. Because I'm not!" The princess hissed with her eyes narrowing in her emotional girl's nodding face.

"No. Of course not." Elle replied with a gentle smile upon her face while she listened to Azula snarl above her in a captivating manner.

"I own you." Azula spoke with a possessive growl lacing her silken voice while she clutched Elle's trembling face in both of her hands.

"You own me Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed in an overjoyed voice while she traced her smaller hand over her master's palm once more.

All along Elle found herself lost in Azula's magnificent eyes while the older girl continued to push her forehead into her own.

The young girl blushed even deeper when the mighty princess periodically snorted out miniscule embers of blue fire in her face in a fashion akin to a dragon of old.

And the older female's hands never released her quivering face.

Yet the tiny sparks of flame never once burned her.

It was as if her princess was subconsciously controlling her flames all for her sake.

The timid girl stood submissively when Azula released another loud snort while she glared down at her lovestruck face.

As strange as it may be Elle realized that it was almost as if her princess was marking her territory in a bizarre ritual of dominance.

And yet…she didn't mind!

Not in the least!

No. In all honesty she was enjoying every moment of their closeness.

"Mine." The princess remarked with another snort while she let out another throaty growl just as she began to rub her face against her blushing handmaid.

"Yours Azula-sama." Elle giggled in a lovable voice with her face being pressed into her master's while she peered back into spellbinding golden eyes.

"My little intended…" Azula growled in a voice of absolute dominance while she loomed over Elle's swooning face.

"Her Highness's little intended." The blonde-haired girl repeated with an innocent smile while she began to adorably nuzzle the older female's forehead.

All the while the princess never ceased growling above her eye brows which prompted Elle to begin laughing sweetly once more.

Hot air swept in the small girl's face while she delightfully listened to the sounds of the princess's snorting out tiny sparks of flame.

Elle could only blush wildly while her hair was lightly blown from her eyes by another puff of air from Azula's nostrils.

The teenager soon closed her eyes while she heard the princess snort upon her cheek while she giggled happily in response.

While Azula did so she continued to tower over her snarling much like a possessive dragon.

"I've marked you. This is my territory now…my little girlfriend." The princess informed in a hiss before snorting in the small girl's face once more while she held her little girlfriend's cheeks.

"M-my alpha…" Elle stammered in a blissful voice with her little hand clutching at Azula's palm while the woman peered back at her with assertive golden eyes.

"You belong to me!" Azula bellowed without warning in Elle's intimidated face just when the girl opened her little eyes while she gulped in understanding.

"I-I belong to you Azula-sama…my dominant." The blonde-haired girl answered in an entranced voice only to quiver even deeper when her master thunderously stomped one of her boots upon the floor.

Then to the awe of her young mind she watched a massive wall of blue flames arise into the air before effectively entrapping them within.

All the while Azula stared down at her just when her eyes narrowed with a luminously lit visage.

Elle's heart began to race even faster than before when she gazed up at Azula with fire beginning to spew from her lips.

Yet even still she was never so much as grazed by the fire.

There was no doubt in her mind that her master was taking great care to avoid harming her.

In her little mind she couldn't help but begin to think that her princess was a true goddess of fire.

But she had no time to ponder it much further.

For the scowling princess slammed her boot into the floor once more while she continued to loom in her speechless face.

"You are mine! Mine and mine alone!" The princess barked with clear delight in her voice while she continued to breath hot hair into her trembling handmaid's face.

"With every fiber of my being I am yours princess!" Elle cheered with a bashful blush while their foreheads touched once more.

"Mhm. That's my girl." Azula purred in a softer voice with her fingers brushing hair from her little intended's eyes.

And then the princess placed a gentle kiss upon her young girlfriend's cheek all the while finding herself pleased by the lovely giggles that her handmaid produced in response.

"May I ask what that was Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a serene manner just when the princess set her feet back on the ground.

All the while the blue flames began to dissipate while Elle stood staring back at Azula with a lovesick gleam in her inexperienced eyes.

"An ancient dragon ritual that the dragons used to perform when marking their territory." The princess replied with a smug smirk while she reclined on her throne once more.

"Oh! Well I liked it! Very much so!" Elle cried out in a radiant fashion while Azula glanced down at her with amused golden eyes.

"I thought you would. Now…I can only hope that you are through whining about these…peasant games?" Azula commented with a lazy wave of her hand while she glanced at Elle's beaming little face.

"Yep! Now I'm as happy as a butterfly landing in the palm of your hand." The blonde-haired girl quipped with a bright smile while her master stared at her in a dry fashion.

"A butterfly? You are such a childish thing." The princess sighed with a shake of her head while reaching for her wine glass once more.

"I suppose so Azula-sama. Many people think me weird…but that's okay! Because I serve Princess Azula now!" Elle exclaimed just as she leaned over the arm of her master's throne while she peered up at Azula taking a long drink of her wine.

"Hm. So you do. I have a question for you tiger monkey." Azula began with a contemplative hum while she turned to stare down at her dutiful companion.

"Ask me anything and this tiger monkey will answer!" The blonde-haired girl assured just as she puffed out her chest while the older female surveyed her with a callous countenance.

"How are you planning to play these…video games? Even I may not be able to get your little device to work. In such a case the only way you would be able to play them is if we find a way to return back to your homeland." The princess announced with a hand beneath her chin while she peered down into the small girl's now deflating face.

"O-oh well I hadn't really given it much thought Azula-sama. I just wanted to ask you to play video games. It beats me if we'll ever get the chance to do so!" Elle answered with a carefree shrug of her shoulders while Azula gazed at her with deadpan golden eyes.

"…It pleases me that you think so far ahead." Azula spoke with a roll of her eyes while she allowed Elle to prop herself up upon the side of her throne.

"What will flow will flow! Who knows where we'll flow! Only time can tell. But if that's where we flow then I am going to show you my legendary skills at Mario Kart." The blonde-haired girl called out with a nod while her princess gazed down at her with her brows furrowing incredulously.

"Alright…servant. I am going to ask you. What sort of stupid game sports such a laughable name?" The princess queried with a snort to her voice while she peered down at her pet gasping in a childishly dramatic manner.

"Did you just call Mario Kart stupid? Those are some serious fighting words Azula-sama." Elle stated with a shake of her head while she listened to Azula let an arrogant scoff above her.

"Really now? Fighting words?" Azula queried with a sneer on her lips while she peered down at her little handmaid's bright countenance.

"Yep! Fighting words…Ow! T-that hurt Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl whined after being sharply flicked in the forehead while the princess released a loud grunt of annoyance.

"Do you still wish to fight me girl!" The princess growled in a domineering voice before stooping over to tower over her little intended's now intimidated face.

"N-no princess I surrender! I yield!" Elle squeaked with a hand rubbing at her forehead while she trembled when Azula's face consumed her line of vision.

"Hm. Oh very well pet. I suppose I will show you mercy." Azula purred with a graceful smiling adorning her regal features before placing a palm on the back of Elle's little head.

"I-I am most grateful for your leniency Azula-sama! B-but Mario Kart is a fun racing game!" The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a sweet smile when the princess stared down at her in her usual stern manner.

"A racing game is it now?" The princess pondered in a strangely subdued voice while she sat fiddling with her petite handmaid's golden locks.

"That's so. I was the best in the neighborhood princess." Elle responded in a bashful voice while she peered up into Azula's cold golden eyes.

All while the princess began to knead her fingers throughout her hair once more.

"Were you now?" Azula cooed in a silken voice while she smirked down at her pet with a measure of fondness in her hardened stare.

"I was! I…even used to play with Felix. I was always better than him at video games. I used to beat him at just about any game! He didn't like that I was better than him…so he started dunking my games in water…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a glum slump of her shoulders while the princess's fingers continued to toy with her hair.

"In water?" The princess questioned in a voice that attempted to hide her affections while she watched her handmaid take on a more saddened demeanor.

"Yeah. When water gets into the games, they…break." Elle mumbled just as she chewed on her lip while Azula sat above her with a frown on her lips.

It was almost preposterous for her to care about something so trivial.

After all she had her own fair share of fun at Zuko's expense when they were younger.

And yet the girl's sullen mood displeased her.

And try as she might. She was unable to suppress the sense of rage that she felt whenever her intended broached the subject of her rotten brother.

'If I ever see him. I will kill him for trying to take what is mine!' Azula thought with her lips pursing into a tight scowl.

And then Elle was taken by surprise when the princess pulled her around to the front of her throne.

The young girl found herself peering up at Azula's much taller form seated before her while she timidly smiled under the older female's callous stare.

The princess soon placed both of her palms upon her shoulders before effortlessly pulling her forward.

The small girl gasped with a blush upon her cheeks when her forehead collided with the princess's.

And just like that Elle was standing with Azula once more holding her head in-between the palms of her hands while the woman began to growl in her quivering face.

That was when she realized.

Her princess was comforting her!

"T-thank you master." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a lovable voice while the hair was swept from her eyes when the princess snorted above her eyebrows.

"I see once wasn't enough for you. Must I mark you again?" The princess spoke with a chiding click of her tongue while she exhaled through her nostrils in the petite girl's moved face.

"I would like that…" Elle confessed just as she began to fiddle her thumbs while Azula breathed warm air against her cheeks.

"I am strong. And yet you continue to fear this man. I thought I made it clear that you are safe under my dominance." Azula growled with her forehead pressing into Elle's while she stared back into her little intended's emotional eyes.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered when the divine princess let out another snort with tiny embers floating into the air.

"This simply will not do! What sort of alpha do you take me for?" The princess demanded with a snarl before cupping her pets' cheeks while their foreheads rubbed together.

"I…do not doubt in your dominance princess. I…trust in you to protect me! I trust in my alpha!" Elle cried out with her palm sliding over her master's while Azula glared down into her amber eyes.

"You had better not Elle." Azula hissed before softly kissing Elle's forehead while the younger girl stood with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Never." The blonde-haired girl answered with a tender giggle while a smirk began to climb back onto the older female's lips.

"Now that…is what I like to hear." The princess purred before pulling away while the teenager still stood swooning over the kiss.

"O-oh Azula-sama…I love it when you kiss me." Elle muttered in a heartfelt voice only to jump when Azula snapped her fingers in her face.

"Fill my wine cup girl!" Azula barked in a spoiled voice with a broad smirk upon her lips while she watched Elle spring forward upon command.

"Her Highness's glass is empty! And I shall see it filled!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed just as she grasped the wine bottle while the monarch surveyed her in approval.

"Now…I believe you were asking me about my technique. Is that right?" The princess remarked while stared down at her handmaid skillfully filling her glass.

"I was!" Elle chirped with a sunny smile while she stood faithfully before the woman's throne.

"Would you like for me to show it to you?" Azula asked with a tilt of her head while she smirked at the girl's growing excitement.

"I would be honored Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke with radiant visage while the older female took a thoughtful drink of her wine.

"Hm. Oh very well. To the training room then." The princess declared before rising to her feet beside her young companion.

"As you say princess, to the training room." Elle agreed with a nod while she peered up at Azula now standing beside her.

"But before we do…I want you to verify that I have this right." Azula commented just as she pointed down at a small page while Elle glanced down at it in puzzlement.

It was…. her birthday. Only her princess had written out the date on the note in English print.

"Huh…my birthday…you want to verify my birthday?" The blonde-haired girl repeated in a heartfelt voice while she glanced up at her icy companion.

"I will leave it to you to translate the meaning of me rolling my eyes." The princess replied before rolling her golden eyes while her handmaid turned to beam up at her.

"It is correct Azula-sama. That is my birthday." Elle informed in a soft voice while Azula glanced down at her with callous golden eyes.

"And just so we're clear. The only reason I even bothered asking is because I don't need you crying about how I forgot." Azula snorted with her arms folded over her bosom while Elle padded after her with a radiant smile.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl commented in a serene voice while her much taller master strode with her hands behind her back.

"Good. Now come along now Elle." The princess commanded with spoiled snap of her fingers while she watched in satisfaction when her pet scurried after her in a trained run.

"Yes princess! Please let me get the door for you." Elle cried out while Azula observed her with pleased golden eyes when she opened the door for her.

No matter where they went, she always opened the door for her princess.

And it was a trait that Azula vastly approved of.

The young girl held the door opened with her back bent in a curtsy all the while swelling in pride when the princess stood over her with an approving countenance.

"Good girl." Azula purred in a silken voice before planting a palm in her petite handmaid's hair.

"Y-you can depend on me Azula-sama. I am your loyal girl." The blonde-haired girl declared in an innocent voice with her chest puffing out while the older female patted her head.

And just like that the teenager felt the palm leave her head while she watched her princess step past her bowing form.

"I know Elle. I know." The princess sighed with her hands on her hips while she watched her faithful handmaid close the door behind them.

And then shortly after that Azula began to walk down the halls of the airship with Elle scampered after her heels.

It wasn't long after that that the two were walking into the royal training chamber.

"There is one more thing that I want to ask you." Azula stated in a smooth voice while Elle craned her neck to meet her gaze.

"You know me Azula-sama! I'll answer anything you ask me!" Elle exclaimed with a sunny smile while she pointed a finger at herself for emphasis.

"How is that breathing machine working for you?" The princess questioned in her usual stern voice while trying to act as if she didn't care.

"Oh! It is working wonderfully Your Highness. I am doing much better now." The blonde-haired girl chirped while she followed after her princess.

"Are your chest pains still present?" Azula demanded with a tilt of her head while she made her way to her weapons rack.

"N-not unless I run really fast…" Elle mumbled with a shy smile while Azula surveyed her with callous golden eyes.

Even though the princess had no intentions of stating it aloud.

She couldn't deny that she was pleased to hear that her intended was breathing at a more desirable rate.

"Humph. That is pleasing to hear. I can't have you collapsing on me, now can I? Now, come with me servant." The princess ordered with confidence in her step while the petite girl padded after her heels like a turtle duckling.

Strange as it may be, she doesn't mind that the girl looks to her as a combination of caretaker, master, and friend.

"As Her Highness commands!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with joy lacing her voice while she ran after the sadistic woman.

"In truth I have already shown you the prototype of this technique. But now…I will show you the finished work." Azula informed while Elle stood behind her with an expression of great excitement in her amber eyes.

"Really! Is this something that you showed me at the arena Azula-sama?" Elle requested in a voice of absolute respect while she stood with her palms folded before her master.

"That is correct my little pet. This…is a sword technique." The princess purred in a smoothly confident voice while she turned to grin down at the smaller girl's adorably loyal face.

"Please show me Master Azula! Please! Please! Can I see it!" The blonde-haired girl whined while tugging on the much taller female's sleeve.

Azula glanced down at the tiny girl hopping up and down before rolling her golden eyes in exasperation.

She reached down to pick up her sheathed sword while her childish little handmaid continued to pull on her robes like a little girl in a toy store.

"Settle down tiger monkey! I already said that I would!" Azula snapped before spinning around to tower over her pet with her blade in hand.

"I'm sorry Azula-sama but I just get so excited at the thought of seeing your strength!" Elle squealed with a beaming smile while she continued to hop while Azula peered down at her in approval.

"Hm. That's my favorite servant. Now be a good girl and go stand over in the corner. I wouldn't want to incinerate you by accident." The princess ordered with a haughty curve of her red lips before softly pushing her petite handmaid off of her.

"Yes! To the corner I go! As my princess commands!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with her fist in the air before scampering off while the ruthless woman watched her dart off with a pleased smirk.

"And you be certain that you stay in that corner until I am finished." Azula instructed in a fashion almost similar to how a mother would manage her child while her pet saluted her with a sunny smile.

"I'll be a good girl Azula-sama. I promise." Elle answered with her hands grasping at her blouse while she bent over to briefly curtsy the controlling woman.

And although Azula did not speak it aloud. She could not help but ponder one thing.

'As if Elle is ever anything but a good girl.' The princess thought with a pleased nod before smiling with a twinge of fondness in the direction of her little girlfriend.

"Now then. Watch me closely Elle. And do not look away! You must gaze upon me for each and every moment that I allow you to watch me practice." Azula announced in a supremely smug voice while she tilted her head to smirk over at the still curtsying girl.

"I…shall write it down and commit it to memory princess!" The blonde-haired girl cried out only to gulp when her master stomped her boot in a domineering manner.

All the while she quivered under Azula's dominating golden gaze when the tall woman stared at her in a manner so imposing that she almost fell to her knees.

"Say it again! And bow lower!" The princess demanded in a sadistic voice while she almost swelled in height when she observed her submissive girlfriend drop into a bow on all fours.

"I-I will never turn my eyes away from my a-alpha." Elle stuttered with her face nearly touching the floor while her heart raced when she listened to Azula growl from across the training room.

"That's right girl! I am your alpha and you are my submissive girl! Out of the goodness of my heart I have decided to be a kind dominant to you. But even so that does not mean that I will hesitate to be stern with you." Azula declared with her fists on her shapely hips while she stared down at her prostrated pet.

"I do not protest your governance Azula-sama! I am proud to be your g-girl." The blonde-haired girl assured with a blush while she beamed over at the now smirking woman.

"Very good. Now observe this. I don't have a name for it yet but…it is marvelous." The princess remarked with a violent curve of her lips while her right hand fell over her sheathed blade.

Elle sat up on her knees while she watched Azula in amazement to see the regal woman crouch into a sword drawing stance.

Just like she did before when she generated her sword of flames!

And then Azula narrowed her eyes in a terrifyingly focused manner before sprinting forward while her young companion never once turned her eyes away from her movements.

Like living lightening the princess swiftly drew her katana while it burst aflame in azure fire.

All the while charging towards a wooden cut out of an enemy silhouette.

The teenage girl blinked in wonderment while her mouth dropped open in admiration when the royal woman's blade rapidly tore through the target with merciless abandon.

It burst into blue flames that scattered to the floor before the princess's pointed boots.

Yet the dangerous flames never once so much as tickled her skin!

She knew…she knew that her princess saw fit to see it that it didn't!

And then Azula slid across the steel flooring with a sanguine visage before finally skidding to a stop.

The princess turned her gaze back to her gawking girlfriend finding herself vastly pleased by the girl's awe.

And then she promptly sheathed her blade before straightening with a long finger brushing her bangs from her eyes.

After that she set her sword back on the weapons rack before she began to stride across the room, all the while staring down at the wide-eyed girl with limitless confidence in her every step.

"So how did I do?" Azula inquired in a lazily entitled voice just when she came to a stop above her seated pet with a massive smirk on her lips.

She knew that her companion knew by now that she wasn't actually asking because she needed reassurance of her skill.

No. She was aware that her girlfriend understood that it was another dominant and submissive dynamic of their relationship.

And it pleased her that her little admirer was enjoying it just as much as her.

"T-that was so amazing! You are so talented!" Elle chirped while Azula stood above her with a haughty smile on her lips.

"I know I am. But I do appreciate you reminding me." The princess purred while flexing her toned right bicep before her smirking face in a manner akin to a mammal trying to impress her would be mate.

"Oh Azula-sama.! You make my heart speed up so wonderfully!" The blonde-haired girl swooned with her hands on her dainty cheeks while she blushed under the older girl's arrogant gaze.

"That's just my superior charms taking effect on your little heart." Azula scoffed with another flip of her bangs before taking another step closer so she truly towered above her small pet.

"M-may I make a suggestion for the name of your technique master?" Elle pondered just when she pressed her face into a looming boot leg while golden eyes peered down at her in surprise.

Now that…she did not expect to hear from her little handmaid.

"You name my technique?" The princess snorted in a supremely pompous voice while she delighted in how her meek little girlfriend clung to her heel.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama…it was just a passing thought." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a more downcast voice than before while the tall woman now scowled down at her.

"Oh, quit sulking would you and just spit it out. I have no doubt that it is sure to be something childish." Azula snorted with her fist falling to her side while she glanced down at the girl peering up at her with a smile that she approved of.

"Koto Moeru!" Elle exclaimed with a proud nod while Azula stared down at her with taken aback golden eyes.

It went without saying that Azula found herself pleasantly surprised that her handmaid's offering didn't sound remotely near as childish as she was expecting.

"And that means?" The princess queried with a contemplative gleam in her callous eyes while she watched the young girl gaze up in increased excitement.

"Soaring Blaze!" The blonde-haired girl announced with her chest puffing out in a show of innocent pride when her princess held a hand beneath her chin in apparent consideration.

Once more Azula mused that Elle never ceases to surprise her.

The girl can be shockingly astute when she puts her mind to something that isn't childish.

"Soaring Blaze it is then." Azula agreed with a suave smirk of approval while she stood over her surprised little girlfriend.

"R-really? You want to name it that Azula-sama?" Elle stammered in an honored voice while Azula folded her arms over her breasts with her lovely eyes rolling in playful mockery.

"Foolish girl. You are my intended. It is only natural that I would name at least one of my techniques after you." The princess spoke with her hips tilting to the side while she peered down at her pretty little handmaid diving into her leg in response.

'She certainly makes for a gorgeous little pet…and delightfully submissive too.' Azula thought with a satisfied smile while she allowed the girl to cling to her heel.

"I am forever honored Azula-sama! I truly am!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with an emotional smile while the regal woman still smirked down at her.

"Believe me. I can tell. Now follow me. I wish to take a seat." The princess sighed with a wave of her elegant hand while began to walk away in a purposefully taunting fashion.

Azula even made sure to glance over her shoulder down at her little girlfriend when Elle's needy hand slipped from her pant leg.

If she didn't know any better the girl was almost saddened to leg go of her leg.

"When my girlfriend speaks, I obey!" Elle cheered with a beaming countenance before she stood up while she quickly scampered after her princess.

The teenage girl rushed after the older girl to an ornate chair that sat on the other side of the room.

No doubt for her princess to use when she wishes to take a break from her training.

It was more simplistic and smaller in design than her princess's thrones that were placed in virtually all of her rooms.

Yet still a fine piece of furniture all the same.

The small girl stopped dutifully before the much taller girl while she watched Azula lazily plop down in the cushioned chair.

And without even so much as speaking the spoiled woman snapped her fingers while she pointed down at her boots.

"Go on, take a seat at my feet. It's your spot after all." Azula ordered just as she reclined on her backside with a dominant smile while she watched the girl drop to the floor upon command.

"Yes! This is my spot!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with sweet laughter lacing her voice while she peered up at the looming princess seated upon the training chair.

"That it is. Now bow before me." The princess purred with her hands now resting upon her belly while she observed her submissive girl fall onto her knees before her boots.

"Don't worry Azula-sama. I'll always bow before you and you alone!" Elle chirped with a joyous nod only to turn red when a pointed boot was lowered before her face.

"What are you waiting for pet? Give my boot a kiss!" Azula demanded with a haughty narrow of her eyes while her smirk grew even larger when Elle lowered her lips to do so.

"Y-yes princess." The blonde-haired girl agreed meekly before pressing her lips into the side of her master's boot while the royal woman stared down at her with a gratified smile upon her beautiful features.

"You are a very good girl Elle. I like you very much." The princess admitted with a fond grin while she leaned forward before reaching down to pat her little girlfriend's soft blonde head.

Yes, she was finding that this one labored so hard to please her that she didn't mind applying a gentler touch.

"I-it brings joy to my heart to know so. I want nothing more than to please you. Y-you know that don't you?" Elle stuttered with her face now hovering before the pointed boot while Azula began to scowl down at her once more.

"Of course, I do girl! Now stop that moping right this instant! I prefer a smiling pet! Not a crying pet." Azula barked with her frozen eyes narrowing once more while she ran her fingers through her girl's hair.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with joyful laughter while the older girl stared down at her with possessive golden pools.

"Once more…that is what I like to hear. Now. Remove my boots. I want a foot massage." The princess commanded in an entitled voice before lazing back upon her bottom.

"My alpha wants a foot massage and I shall see it done!" Elle called out with a bright smile before grasping at the boot that sat before her face.

She knew that there were many that would be bothered by the princess's extreme obsession with dominance.

But not her!

If it made her princess happy. It made her happy too!

"That's my girl." Azula stated in a tone of great satisfaction with her hardened eyes gazing down at her dutiful pet before stooping forward to give the girl another affectionate pat to the head.

The princess sat above her handmaid with her callous eyes staring down at the small girl happily leaning into her petting palm.

The teenage girl smiled radiantly while the tall woman's hand continued to remain planted atop her golden head.

"I-I am Princess Azula's good girl." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a bashful flush while she closed her eyes happily when the princess gingerly petted her in a soothing manner.

"That you are little lady. That you are." The princess sighed with her face now resting against her cheek while she gazed down at her new girlfriend smiling joyfully beneath her palm.

Azula couldn't but tilt her head with a measure of fondness in her icy eyes when Elle began to laugh sweetly once more.

She pursed her lips into a curious smile before softly rubbing the smaller girl atop her head once more.

As strange as it was, she couldn't help but feel pleased to discover that her girlfriend was fond of being petted.

If her little intended enjoyed it…then she would continue to do it all the same.

"Azula-sama…my girlfriend…my dominant." Elle whined out with another innocent girlish giggle while she now held Azula's barefoot in her hands.

All the while the princess never ceased leaning over her with her fingers playfully stroking the top of her head.

"My little submissive…my favorite girl." Azula remarked with a protective gleam in her cold eyes while she peered down at the girl kneeling before the foot of her throne.

While she did so she keenly watched her handmaid began to massage her left foot while the other remained planted beside the teenager's face.

The princess soon found herself reclining with a content sigh escaping her lips while the young girl continued to laugh happily when she began to wiggle her toes before her handmaid's amber eyes.

"Her Highness's favorite girl." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a jubilant voice just when she began to hum while she took to kneading the princess's lovely foot.

"You pretty little thing you…" Azula cooed with a shake of her head while she smiled down at the small girl's little face so adorably being compressed beneath the underside of her palm.

And with that the princess continued to sit over the girl with her hand remaining in her handmaid's soft hair while her domineering eyes never stopped staring down at the young girl's simply joyous face.

While her toes on her bare foot continued wiggling before the bowing girl's flushing face.

At the same time the princess remained stooping above the girl with her fingertips brushing through her favorite handmaid's little head.

All the while the petite girl released yet another sweet laugh while she diligently rubbed the bottom of the princess's foot.

And Azula continued to observe her from above with her frigid eyes always staring down in a possessive manner.

The princess knew that she had long since made up her mind about this one.

This little dear belonged to her and her alone.

And if anyone should ever try to hurt her dainty little handmaid ever again.

They will find themselves dealing with Princess Azula personally.

And that was a promise.

**AN:**

**First off, I want to reply to Agent Banana once more. Yes, I got a good kick out of writing Azula's interest in violent video games. **

**And Zoe does have many similarities with Azula, however they also have their differences. It may not seem like it from her introduction but Zoe is passionate about being good to the people of the Fire Nation. She treats commoners well, and as a result they like her more than Azula.**

**That will be one of the things that Azula learns about as the story goes on, that a good ruler is beloved by her people, not feared.**

**As for how Iroh/Zuko will react, we'll just have to wait and see! Now that that's out of the way, let's move on.**

**In this chapter we got to see a glimpse of Azula's improved bending. As I said before, this is Smoke and Shadows Azula in terms of power but somewhat stronger. She used the six year lull to train in private, and she kept the details from her father, Zuko, Mai, and even Ty Lee.**

**As we saw this chapter, just recently Azula learned how to conduct flames through a sword. She's training in the art of swordsmanship so that she will still have a weapon if her flames are doused. **

**I also want to address both Azula and Elle's heights. **

**In my story, Azula is close to six feet tall, and Zuko is about an inch taller than her, and Ozai himself is about six foot five. Let me explain my reasoning. **

**First, there is no canon proof, regarding how tall any character is. We only know small details, Azula and Mai are somewhat taller than Ty Lee. And Aang, and Toph are shorter than their friends.**

**Two, there is little consistency in the cartoon. In some screenshots Ozai is over double Aang's height, in others Aang is almost as tall as Ozai! **

**I have never seen Ozai, and his two children as being short people. Ozai always seemed like a tall, muscular man to me. And by that rational, I have always felt that Zuko and Azula will be tall like him as adults. **

**Now obviously Iroh is shorter than them but I have never agreed with how some people represent Azula and Zuko are small people in terms of height. So it really comes down to interpretation.**

**Now, regarding Elle's height.**

**Elle is a very petite girl, somewhere around four and a half feet tall. Unlike Azula, she grew up in poverty, and the abuse she went through played a factor into her height. She would probably be a few inches taller if not for the abuse. **

**Now keep in mind that Azula is a fully grown twenty year old woman, and Elle is a thirteen year old girl that has barely even begun puberty. When Elle is Azula's age, she will be a few inches taller but she will always be really petite.**

**I just wanted to state that outright in case anyone has any confusion over their heights. So when I write that Azula looms/towers over Elle, that's why. **

**And lastly, I also wanted to mention that when I write that Azula is well toned, or well muscled, that I just mean that a master firebender like her is at the peak of fitness. I don't mean that she's an amazon or She-Hulk. I just mean incredibly fit, as a wartime warrior monarch would be.**

**A major theme of my story is getting Azula to feel like she has someone to protect. Azula is strong, tall and she grew up in a lavish palace. And Elle is weak, small and she grew up in poverty. They are complete opposites, and that's what makes the story so much to write.**

**Anyhow! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review after you read!**


	25. The Mechanist

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

_The Mechanist – Chapter Twenty-Four_

The sound of a jail cells bars slamming shut filtered into the air while its single occupant sat on a bench staring out his cell.

The man gazing out of the Fire Nation prison was none other than the man known as the Mechanist.

He had just been transferred out of the Fire Nation prison.

To where? He couldn't say. As for why? He had a good guess.

'This must be some sort of ploy to blackmail me into creating more weapons for the Fire Nation.' The mechanist thought with a sorrowful sigh while he leaned back upon the bench.

The sound of footsteps approaching his cell caused the older man to raise his eyes upward to see just who had been sent to interrogate him.

Only to pale in terror upon finding a beautifully merciless face gazing back at him.

Princess Azula!

"Greetings peasant. You must be the mechanist." Azula spoke with her arms folded regally over her robed chest.

While staring through the cell doors with her callous golden eyes at the unnerved inventor.

"I…am Your Highness." The mechanist answered with poorly hidden nervousness while the woman opened the doors to the cell.

"By all rights I should have you executed for your part in the invasion. But that would be a waste of your ability." The princess stated before stepping in with her every step that she took sending a shiver down the poor man's spine.

"No matter what you say to me. Even at the cost of my own life. I will not build the Fire Nation anymore weaponry." The brown-haired man informed in an attempt at defiance while the princess stared down at him with her usual hardened death stare.

"Really? You speak as if you are so certain that I am powerless to change your mind." Azula purred before taking another step closer while the torches in the cell block suddenly lit up with azure fire.

"Whether I live or die is very well within your hands. But the Fire Nation wouldn't have half of its weaponry without me. And since you lack the ability to build it without me. Yes. In that regard you are powerless." The mechanist retorted in a brief spurt of bravery while the princess glared down at him with her lips curving into a scowl.

Not even a second later the sound of a pained cry echoed into the otherwise empty cell block.

The older man crumpled to the floor while the princess stood towering over him with a truly icy countenance.

The fist that she used to backhand the man fell back to her hip before she turned her head to speak once more.

"True. I cannot force you to build for us. But I can torture you slowly over the next year. I have many ways of making you reconsider your position." The princess remarked before stomping on the inventor's head with her golden eyes narrowing into that of an utterly piercing glare.

And much to her sadistic delight she was already finding that the Earth Kingdom man was already caving into her will.

That is if the sounds of his pitiful whimpers were anything to go by.

"Furthermore. There are a great many refugees living at that temple of yours. I could always bring them in to join you. Perhaps…you would be more receptive to their screams than your own?" Azula commented with her fingers curling up upon her toned biceps while the frightened man squirmed beneath her boot.

"N-no. Please don't." The brown-haired man responded with his confidence already beginning to wane.

"Or…perhaps I should bring in your cripple son to keep you company." Azula continued in a cruel voice while her ruthless golden eyes never once left the inventor's now horrified face.

"Not Teo! Anything but that. I beg of you. Please…don't hurt my son!" The mechanist cried out with sadness in his voice while the ruler's boot pressed his face into the floor.

"Well then…do as you are told peasant! Defy me again and the only sounds that you will be hearing will be your son's screams!" The princess barked with her body tilting gracefully while she ground the groaning man's head into the steel floor.

"Y-yes Your Highness! I understand." The brown-haired man agreed in a defeated voice while the heartless woman loomed above him.

"Wonderful. Now I have a job for you. Do it well and after the wars end. I just may release you to live out the rest of your days with your son." Azula announced with her arms crossed over her chest while she peered down at the prostrated man.

The inventor felt a sense of hope flood through him upon hearing those words.

Yet at the same time…an even deeper sense of shame.

"What…kind of weapon must I build?" The mechanist inquired in a bitter voice before breathing in relief when the woman removed her boot from the top of his head.

"Not a weapon." The princess grunted with her fingers fishing through her pouch while the inventor glanced up at her in disbelief.

"If…it isn't a weapon…. then what is it?" The brown-haired man breathed in a bewildered voice before backing away when the young woman crouched over him.

And with that the inventor found himself gazing upon a small l shaped canister in the calm of the princess's hand.

He turned over to glance up at the device in curiosity already finding himself compelled to study the strange item.

There was a dial on it that read…zero.

"This is a medical tool…a breathing apparatus to be precise. It was good for one hundred and twenty doses. You will study it and replicate it." Azula declared with practiced rigidness while she scowled down at the baffled inventor.

"I…have never seen such an apparatus before." The mechanist muttered before holding a hand to his wounded head while he continued to survey the device.

"You wouldn't. It is from a far away foreign land that neither you nor I have set foot in." The princess explained in an impassive manner before dropping it into the puzzled prisoner's open hand.

It went without saying that it was a true shock to hear the cruel Princess of the Fire Nation ordering him to build medical equipment.

And from a mysterious foreign land no less!

His curious mind couldn't resist pondering just what land Azula was referring to.

He's travelled all over the globe and he's never seen such a compact portable breathing device before.

"Out of all the weapons that you could ask me to build…you want me to do this?" The brown-haired man asked in an almost relieved voice while he studied it with a keen eye.

Only to shiver once more when the princess stood up while she glared down at him in a terrifying manner.

"That is none of your business. You will fix it if you wish to continue draw breath." Azula stated in a callous voice while she stared down at the rapidly nodding prisoner.

"U-understood! I was just curious. That's all!" The mechanist assured before leaning back against the floor of his cell while he peered between the device and the ruler standing over him.

"You will work in a guarded laboratory and you will begin straightaway. If there is anything you need, I will provide it." The princess ordered in a cold voice while she crossed her arms over her breasts once more.

"Yes. I understand." The brown-haired man spoke in quiet voice all the while pondering just why the princess wanted this done.

There was no way that this breathing apparatus was for her personal use.

The princess wouldn't be a master level firebender if that were the case.

So…why?

"In there you will also find two more devices that I wish for you to work on. A music player and a handheld game unit. But you will refrain from working on those until you've concluded with the inhaler." Azula instructed with her head tilting to peer down at the inventor's now utterly stunned face.

"A music player…and a game?" The mechanist repeated in a surprised voice all the while mulling over the strange matter.

There was no way that any of this was for Princess Azula!

It was almost as if…this was all for someone else!

"I just said as much. Did I not?" The princess snapped in a moody voice while the older man rapidly nodded his head.

"G-got it. If I do this…you will let me go free?" The brown-haired man inquired in a curious voice while the ruler stared down at him.

"After the Avatar is dead…of course. At that point it won't matter what you do. You can build all the Earth Kingdom weapons that you want. Your little rebellion is dead without the Avatar." Azula replied in a smug voice while the inventor averted his eyes in shame for the briefest of moments.

"I will do it." The mechanist stated before raising his gaze once more while he observed the princess turn away.

"Perfect. And it goes without saying if you breathe a word about me ordering the repair of medical equipment…that all offers of mercy are off." The princess warned in a merciless voice while the poor inventor shuddered in understanding.

"Yes, Your Highness! I will remember." The brown-haired man concluded with a nod while the princess strode towards the cell doors once more.

"Good. And I suggest you consider yourself fortunate that I am giving you this chance to redeem yourself. Try not to give me cause to change my mind." Azula concluded after closing the cell doors once more while glancing at the prisoner one final time before turning to walk away.

The mechanist sunk back into the floor of the cell with his hand over his face while he watched the young woman walk away.

Only a fool would trust the word of Princess Azula.

And yet it was his only chance to secure his and Teo's freedom in the event that the Avatar should fail.

If you look at it that way…

He would have to be a fool not to comply.

Elsewhere.

In a sunny meadow a young monk sat gazing into the distance with a reflection of sadness in his eyes.

He was wearing standard Fire Nation robes with a headband wrapped around his head to cover his markings.

In his hand was a staff and on his shoulder was a small winged lemur by the name of Momo.

Behind him sat a young woman gazing back at him with sympathetic blue eyes.

"Six years." Aang muttered in a guilt-ridden voice while Katara with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Aang." Katara assured in a soft voice while Aang still hung his head in remorse.

"But it is Katara. Twice now. Twice…I have abandoned the people that I care about!" The Avatar lamented with heavy emotion in his eyes while his lemur companion chirped over his shoulder in protest.

"No, you didn't Aang. It was Azula that put you in a coma! If it's anyone's fault. It's hers! And Zuko too!" The dark-brown haired woman exclaimed with fury in her voice while the peaceful monk sat shaking his head.

"Zuko is our ally now Katara. He isn't our enemy. Not anymore." Aang insisted while Katara turned away with a bitter look in her usually warm eyes.

"I…don't trust him. I can't forgive him. Not for all that he's done." Katara retorted with her hands in her lap while Aang frowned at her back.

"All people have the capability to change Katara. We…just need to give him a chance. It doesn't do us any good fighting with Zuko when he wishes to make amends." The Avatar explained while turning to meet his girlfriend's unconvinced eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to see. Won't we." The dark-brown haired woman scoffed in a skeptical voice while her boyfriend turned away once more.

"I…just wish that I had been able to say goodbye." Aang spoke in a barely perceivable voice while Katara turned back to him with her blue eyes softening in understanding.

"Aang…" Katara trailed off in a quiet voice while she watched a tear drip down Aang's cheek.

"Bumi…died waiting for me. Just…like Gyatso." The Avatar mumbled in a tone of boundless remorse while his lover began to wrap her arms around his neck.

It was something that they all avoided talking about.

How after Aang was struck into a coma by Azula, how they had to rush him away.

And in her rush, she shamefully spilled a large portion of the spirit water.

Due to having only a fraction of the waters healing properties at their disposal they were only able to just barely pull Aang back from deaths door.

Instead of dying, the small sample of the spirit water had only saved Aang from death, and there after he remained in a coma for six years.

Alive, but never awake.

They spent six whole years on the run.

Many days they almost gave up, but they held onto the hope that Aang would one day awaken.

As did Bumi.

After word got out that Aang had been rendered in a comatose state they met with members of an order that they would soon learn was called the White Lotus.

Bumi was a member of that order, led by former general Iroh and many others.

The King of Omashu escaped from Fire Nation custody as soon as he heard that Aang had been struct down by Azula.

Bumi was the first to find them, and he was the one who put them in touch with the other leading members of the secret order.

He sat by Aang's bedside day in and day out, always insisting that their friend would awaken once more.

Bumi waited, and waited.

Until he was no more.

After one year of waiting Bumi finally succumbed to old age.

The King of Omashu died at the elderly age of one hundred and thirteen seated in a chair across from his slumbering childhood friend.

It wasn't too long after that that they met up with Iroh after he had escaped from the Caldera prison.

He had been just as grief stricken to learn of his friends passing.

There wasn't a single one of them that wasn't.

But no one so much as Aang himself.

He had been shocked and horrified to learn that he had been asleep for six whole years.

And after finally shaking himself free from his shock he began frantically inquiring about each and every one of his friends.

It had only taken Aang seconds to ask about Bumi.

Not a single one of them had wanted to be the one to break the horrible news to their gentle hearted friend.

It was ultimately Toph that had been the one to take the initiative.

She will never forget the heartbroken look in her lover's eyes when he had been told that his longtime friend had died waiting by his bedside.

And this is why she will not forgive the Fire Nation for what they did to Aang!

Aang now sat in silence with tears streaming down his face while Katara held him in a loving embrace.

"He…told me to tell you that…knowing you was his life's greatest pleasure." Katara spoke tenderly with a tear trailing down her cheek as well while Aang hung his head in her arms.

"B-Bumi." The Avatar stammered with tears staining his eyes while his lover held him close.

"We'll stop the Fire Nation Aang. It…won't be for nothing. I promise you." The dark-brown haired woman declared with a steely resolve in her eyes while she clutched her boyfriend into her shoulder.

"I'll…do it for Bumi." Aang murmured with a choked sob while Katara nodded in solemn agreement.

"For Bumi." Katara answered gently while they sat in the meadow gazing out over the horizon.

"I…will defeat the Fire Lord. I swear it." The Avatar stated with a hand wiping the tears from his eyes while Momo nuzzled against his neck in an attempt to sooth his sorrows.

And so, the two of them sat in silence while they gazed off into the distance all the while silently vowing that all of their sacrifices would not be in vain.

Ozai and Azula will fall, and balance will finally be restored to the world.

They were resolved to see it through to the end.

No matter what.

**AN:**

**First, to Agent Banana. Yes, Azula would storm into any compound for Elle. There may not be an Area 51 in my story because her Earth is similar in technology but it is drastically different than ours. We will get to that eventually. **

**But I totally get what you meant!**

**And yes, Azula just threatened to torture and murder over fifty people, including a disabled boy, all for Elle. Yes, she could have just asked the mechanist nicely, but that isn't like Azula. Is it?**

**And yes, Bumi died waiting for Aang, just like Gyatso. **

**It only seems logical that the spirit water would not work to its full capacity if it was spilled. So because Katara spilled it, the spirit water only pulled Aang back from the brink of death. It was not enough to awaken his consciousness.**

**It's quite poetic, another person died waiting for Aang. **

**I wrote it this way because it wouldn't make sense having Bumi alive during that six year lull. It would completely diminish Bumi's renowned skill.**

**The only reason that Bumi surrendered was so he could act later on when their guards were down. Bumi had a plan. But once he received word of what happened to Aang, he escaped to go help his childhood friend.**

**And well...that's that.**

**The six years that the Gang spent protecting Aang adds a whole new level of guilt for Zuko to shoulder. Instead of causing a few months of pain, he caused over six years of suffering. **

**And six years that he spent away from Iroh. **

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to review after you read and favorite the story if you have not already! Thanks!**


	26. Night Terrors

_**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**_

_Night Terrors – Chapter Twenty-Five_

Nearly one week later into the hunt for the Avatar.

It was late at night and Azula was sleeping comfortably in her emperor sized canopy bed.

Her personal chambers aboard the ship had been fit to her liking.

Meaning that it was decorated just as lavishly as back home within the palace.

The princess was sleeping quietly with a content smile upon her lips.

Only to be rudely torn from her sleep by a hesitant knock on her chamber door.

And just like that Azula's eyes snapped open with her golden eyes agape in simply murderous wrath.

"Who is it!? You had better have a damn good reason for waking me up! If this doesn't involve the Avatar I will…" Azula bellowed with a venomous bite to her voice only to trail off when she heard a soft cry behind her door.

The princess slapped a hand over her forehead while she groaned under her breath.

She knew well enough that there was only one person who would ever so much as consider coming to cry to her door.

And try as she might she felt a sliver of grudging concern to hear the girl making such miserable sobs.

Ever since she had first begun to express a romantic interest in the girl, she had known that it would only be a matter of time before she started trying to worm her way into her bed.

"A-Azula-sama? C-can I come in?" Elle stammered with tears in her eyes while she shifted on the other side of the door.

Before Azula knew it, she was sitting up with her lips pursing into a moody scowl while her bare feet touched upon her floor.

All the while grumbling under her breathe about how her girlfriend was a cry baby.

'I can't just leave her to cry at my door! If anyone sees her…people will start to think that Princess Azula coddles her handmaids!' The princess thought before she began stomping across her chamber floor.

The small girl stood in her night robes twiddling her thumbs with a saddened countenance.

Then the young girl almost jumped when the large door was thrown open.

And she found herself peering up at her master's beautifully angered visage.

For reasons that Azula couldn't explain she felt her anger begin to ebb the moment that she gazed down into Elle's almost traumatized amber eyes.

She couldn't help but wonder what got the girl so shaken up.

"Ugh! Just come in before someone sees you!" Azula hissed while she grasped the collar of the sniffling girl's shirt before pulling her in like a puppy that she was about to punish.

And then Elle noticeably flinched when the door slammed behind her caretaker all the while finding herself being pulled across the floor of the older girl's quarters.

"S-sumimasen…" The blonde-haired girl murmured while she listened to the tired woman grunt in annoyance above her.

"Would you quit your blubbering?" The princess spoke with a moody frown while she turned to glare down at her girlfriend's annoyingly depressed face.

Whereas she was usually able to halt the girl's crying with but one order.

Much to her increased aggravation her intended only began to cry even more!

"I-I am trying Azula-sama." Elle stuttered while Azula rolled her lovely golden eyes above her.

"You are not trying hard enough! Just get in the bed!" Azula grumbled with her arms folded over her breasts while the girl pitifully wiped at her wet eyes.

"Y-you are really going to let me lay in your bed?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in an awestruck voice while she gulped under her princess's utterly imposing death glare.

"I said get in the bed now!" The princess shouted with a foul tempered scowl on her features just when blue flames sparked from her palms while the tiny girl quivered under her stare.

"Yes Azula-sama! A-as you command!" Elle cried out before scurrying over the side of the massive bed while Azula observed her scampering with a pleased smirk.

"Now sit still! Don't you move another muscle until I get in the bed. You must always wait for me before you lay down. You will yield the entirety of the bed to me and only lay where I say you can lay." Azula ordered in a domineering voice while she stood looming over her fearfully seated pet.

"Y-yes master. I will never lay down without your permission!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with another sniffle while her master scrunched up her nose in distaste over her tears.

"Good girl." The princess sighed before seating herself beside the girl while she turned to peer down at her little girlfriend's saddened face.

"Will you hold me Azula-sama?" Elle requested in a shy voice while Azula sat above her with her lips curving downward in disapproval.

"If it will make you stop your bawling..." Azula grumbled before reaching out to pull the smaller girl into her arms just while Elle fell face first into her cleavage.

The princess peered down at the small girl seeking haven in her breasts before falling back onto her pillow in the center of her bed.

Only this time she had a young girl crying in her arms.

She glanced down at her petite girlfriend before sighing once again while she leaned over before placing a hand on the little blonde's side.

"How did you find your way to my chamber?" Azula asked in an aloof voice while she stared down at the girl as if she was a bother.

Never wanting to admit that the girl's tears struck a chord within her.

"I-I was wandering around looking for you and I bumped into Ty Lee. She…walked me here and ran off before you opened the door." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a quiet voice while the princess glanced down at her with her golden eyes narrowing in aggravation.

'How kind of you Ty Lee!' The princess thought with a growl before turning her gaze back down to her saddened pet.

"Did she now? So, what's your newest reason for crying like a baby?" Azula questioned in a haughty voice while she managed a scowl over her intended's tears.

Instead of getting a reply she just sighed when the girl released another torn-up cry.

"Did someone do something to you?" The princess demanded in a snarl while she brushed her well manicured fingernails against her little girlfriend's cheek.

Curious as it was. She intended to keep her promise to protect the girl.

She belonged to her after all…

"N-no." Elle murmured with her face burrowing into the opened chest of Azula's robes while the princess continued to hover over her in a way that comforted her.

"Then why are you crying my pet?" Azula purred in a silken voice before bending her neck to press her chin upon the top of her pretty pet's blonde head.

"I-I had a bad dream." The blonde-haired girl admitted timidly with another sniffle while the mighty princess stroked her cheek in a gentle manner that soothed her fears.

"About what little pet?" The princess cooed in a patient voice reserved for her little intended alone while she leaned down lower to peer into the girl's misty eyes.

"W-will you mark me again Azula-sama?" Elle requested with wetness on her fair cheeks while Azula managed to quirk a charming smile down at her.

To a woman like Azula who craved absolute control, those were very pleasing words to hear.

"I suppose I could. You crave my dominance. Don't you?" Azula spoke in an alluring voice while she pulled the smaller girl closer to her face.

"I…do." The blonde-haired girl answered in a mousy little voice while she began to cheer up when the princess pressed her nose above her brows before she snorted like a possessive dragon.

"What did you dream about?" The princess questioned with her nostrils releasing a puff of air while she glared down at her quivering girlfriend in a domineering fashion.

"My…m-mother's death." Elle confessed with a stutter while Azula glanced into her eyes with surprised golden eyes.

And then the princess recovered from her momentary shock before growling above her little intended's shivering brows.

"I see. But even so. The past cannot harm you now." Azula snarled with her palms cupping Elle's crying cheeks while she peered down at the girl's sorrowful face.

"She…died protecting me when I was five years old." The blonde-haired girl revealed in a far-off voice while the princess stared down at her with shocked eyes.

Even as cruel of a woman as Azula was. She knew better than utter any words of mockery about her girlfriend's long-gone mother.

Especially now that she knows that she gave her life for the girl under unknown circumstances.

"This is the first time that you've told me this." The princess remarked in an honest attempt at being nicer while she continued to peer into her handmaid's sad eyes.

"That's…because I don't like to talk about it…or even think about it." Elle mumbled before retreating into Azula's neck while she managed a small smile when the princess pulled her closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Azula inquired in an awkward voice while she trailed her fingers through her little girlfriend's hair.

"Do you remember how I told you…that even though I don't know if we have any benders…that I have met a woman who has been gifted with powers?" The blonde-haired girl spoke softly much to the older girl's curiosity.

"I do. You've told me about this…Rieko several times now." The princess commented before sliding lower to exhale in her petite pet's eyes.

"Oh, there's more people with unique abilities than just Rieko. I have met a few others besides her." Elle answered in a timid voice while she delighted in how Azula's hot breath swept over her face.

The small girl released a soft giggle when her blonde hair was blown from her eyes by a light puff of air from the princess's exhaling nostrils.

As bizarre as it was…she really enjoyed it when her princess marked her!

She really did!

"A few? Such a high number." Azula taunted with a mocking snort before she released a dominant growl in Elle's meek little face.

"W-well in all fairness Azula-sama. It doesn't matter if it is a low number. Not if their quality trumps quantity." The blonde-haired girl insisted before quivering pleasantly when the princess pressed her forehead against hers.

"Foolish peasant. If and when I should ever lay my own eyes on any of these people, I will be the judge of their quality." The princess stated with a domineering snarl while she purposefully exhaled in her little girlfriend's intimidated face.

How she adored it when Elle trembled as if she were a Fire Goddess come to life.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." Elle muttered with a slight blush while Azula clutched her cheeks in a stern fashion before she growled above her nose once again.

"Continue your story little girlfriend." Azula sighed with her crimson lips still blowing warm air in Elle's eyes while she smiled down at her petite girlfriend.

"O-oh princess…I am so happy to be yours." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a bashful voice while her heart raced when the princess released a deep growl with hot air tickling against her cheek.

All the while Azula lay with her controlling golden eyes literally pressing into her own pleasantly widened amber eyes.

"And I am pleased to have you all too myself." The princess replied with a suave smirk while she continued to stroke her handmaid's soft golden locks.

The small girl peered up at the princess with a calmer countenance before chewing on her lip while she mulled over how to word what she went through.

"When I was littler. There was…a child hunt for anyone thought to be gifted with powers." Elle admitted in a return to a more somber voice while Azula listened with taken aback golden eyes.

That…was not what she had been expecting the girl to say.

"My family got caught up in the midst of it all. They tried to take me away…and my m-mother was wounded protecting me. I…tried to carry her on my shoulder but I was too weak. She…told me to run and find my father. And so, I ran…and my mother was killed. Soon after that…I found my father's dead body…they killed him as well." The blonde-haired girl explained in a solemn voice with a tear streaming down her cheek while the princess listened in as speechless silence.

Once more Azula found herself mulling over how there was more to Elle than meets the eye.

The girl carries herself as simple.

But now she was beginning to think that Elle did so as a façade to run away from the past.

"M-my mother died for me and I couldn't make it in time to help my father. I-I am just a dud. There's nothing special about me." Elle concluded in a broken voice while tried to avoid meeting Azula's displeased golden gaze.

Azula's lips creased into a scowl before leaning in stare into Elle's wettened eyes with her breath sweeping over her young companion's fair skin.

"Are you calling your princess a dud?" Azula demanded in a frigid voice while she glared directly into Elle's surprised little eyes.

"What? No Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a still fretful voice before sinking into the princess's protective hold while warm air continued to tickle her cheek.

"I think you are! Because you dare to imply that I, Princess Azula would be interested in a dud! And I will not tolerate such an insult!" The princess barked in her little girlfriend's intimidated face before pulling the girl deeper into her pillow.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" Elle exclaimed with a revived smile reappearing back on her lips while Azula stroked the back of her head.

"You had better be girl! Because if you're a dud than so am I! And I am most certainly not a dud." Azula scoffed in a haughty voice before leaning in to bump foreheads with her emotional companion.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled timidly while she turned red when their foreheads connected in a gentle embrace.

All the while she felt the princess's fingertip brush her tears from her eyes while she smiled back up into the older girl's stern eyes.

"That's my girl. Now worry no more about duds…" The princess trailed off with a charmingly smile before patting her pet atop her golden head.

"Yes Azula-sama." Elle whined with a calmed smile while she lay peering back into Azula's controlling golden eyes.

"You are a needy little thing…but you are my needy little thing." Azula remarked with a sigh while she tenderly held the girl's forehead to her own.

"That's so! I am Her Highness's girl!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a blush while strong hands pulled her closer.

Just when her face was sternly smashed even deeper into the princess's own while she shivered in delight when the woman released another imposing growl.

"How many times must I mark you before you understand that you belong to me?" The princess commented with her eyes narrowing into a terrifying stare while her little handmaid trembled in the palms of her hands.

"M-mark me as many times as you see fit Azula-sama. I-I don't mind!" Elle stuttered with a sunny smile while she blushed when Azula leaned in to snarl against her cheek.

"I like that answer…such a good submissive." Azula spoke with another dominant snort that blew Elle's blonde tresses from her little amber eyes.

"O-oh Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl swooned in a lovesick voice while she began to smile brightly when the princess rubbed her forehead against her own.

"I own you." The princess hissed with her golden eyes agape in a display of absolute dominance while her little girlfriend lay submissively in her embrace.

"You own me. You are my master…my dominant." Elle agreed with a bashful smile while strong arms wrapped around her small back.

"I have laid claim to you! You are now mine now girl!" Azula bellowed without warning in Elle's shaking face before snorting loudly against her pet's lovely cheek once more.

"I-I am yours Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out before blushing adorably when the princess tenderly kissed her upon her forehead.

The teenager sunk into the plush pillow with her heart racing as fast as can be while the princess continued to gently brush her fingers through her hair.

"Humph. Damn right you are." The princess grumbled with her lips still gently pressing into her little handmaid's forehead while the young girl smiled serenely in her arms.

"M-my princess right." Elle mumbled in a lovelorn fashion before laughing sweetly when Azula kissed her upon the nose.

"Now I trust that you are through crying for the night?" Azula sighed with her lips softly brushing against the fair skin that was her little handmaid's nose.

"Yes Azula-sama. I won't cry anymore…because I know that you will protect me." The blonde-haired girl assured in a timidly spoken voice while the princess's muscular arms continued to crush her in a mighty embrace.

"That I will my pet. That I will." The princess cooed in a honeyed voice before patting her blushing pet atop her little head.

"My alpha…" Elle whined in a puppylike voice before scooting to cuddle in her princess's bosom only to squeak in surprise when Azula sternly shoved her face first into her soft breasts.

"You seek my breasts is that right? So be it." Azula remarked with her hands clamping down on the back of Elle's head while she shoved her little girlfriend's face in between her breasts.

"A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mewled with her face pressing into her princess's plush bosom.

"Mine." The princess growled out in a possessive voice while she crushed her little intended into her open cleavage.

"I…belong to you princess." Elle spoke with a gentle smile before laying her head upon a comfortable breast.

And so, the young girl lay in the powerful princess's arms while long fingertips danced through her golden hair.

While she began to yawn in a sleepy manner while the older female continued to stare down at her with a softened stare.

And with that Azula managed a content sigh all the while brushing her fingers through the girl's hair.

Such a lovely little dear…

And she had her all to herself.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a muffled voice only to yawn in mid speech.

"What is it now Elle?" Azula questioned in stern voice with her palms still holding Elle into her warm chest.

"I am overjoyed that you find me snuggable." Elle answered with another noisy yawn while she listened to Azula scoff above her.

"Only marginally." The princess snorted in her usual pompous voice while she began to close her eyes at long last.

"That's enough for me. This is all I need." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a sleepy voice while she felt the princess's strong arms pull her in.

"Go to sleep now. Or I will punish you." Azula declared with a smile on her lips while she stroked her little intended's blonde locks.

"Oyasumi nasai Azula-sama." Elle whispered before closing her eyes while Azula never released her grip on the back of her head.

"Oyasumi nasai Elle." The princess responded with her lips curving into a fond grin while the sound of the girl breathing serenely flowed into her ears.

With her arms tightly wrapped around her favorite handmaid she began to drift off once more into a peaceful sleep.

Very soon Azula was sleeping with a content smile while she protectively held Elle into her chest.

And all throughout the night the princess never once released the girl from her possessive grip.

And whenever Elle began to fearfully murmur in her sleep Azula would subconsciously press down upon the back of her little head.

And with that the teenager's cries were effectively silenced by her princess's strong embrace.

The princess and the peasant had become closer than they could have ever predicted.

Their bond was already an unbreakable one.

One that was strong enough to overcome space and time itself.

And whatever else may come.

**AN:**

**I just wanted to mention a few things in this note. First of all, to reply to Agent Banana. Zuko only joined the Gang a few weeks ago, the Gang has spent much of the last six years on the run in the Earth Kingdom. **

**So Zuko hasn't been on the run for six years. But that doesn't mean that he isn't torn up by the pain he inadvertently caused them.**

**Zuko had come to accept that the Avatar was dead, and he had even become engaged with Mai. After spending the last six years brooding over his honor, when the Day of the Black Sun finally came along. he left to join the Avatar after he received word of Aang's survival.**

**This means that he will have a harder time finding a place with the Gang. The more easy going people like Toph and Aang will accept him. But Katara will be even more skeptical than she was in canon.**

**And to reply to the other guest review from gg. To be honest I haven't thought much about that, since I have so many plot points to consider. But here is my answer anyhow.**

**I understand that it would be expected of Azula to have an heir. But not all people ultimately decide to have kids. It pretty much comes down to what is most important to Azula.  
**

**Her happiness when she is alive, or if there is anyone to carry on her name after she dies. In the many TyZula stories out there, most don't involve Azula having an heir. If they do, it is usually an adopted child.  
**

**If it really came down to Azula needing to have an heir, if Zuko stays on good terms with her, she would most likely consider one of his children as her heir. **

**Ultimately, Elle makes Azula happy in ways that no one else ever has. And Azula is going through a stage of development as she begins to understand the meaning of her feelings for Elle.**

**As the story goes on, Azula will be forced to choose between Elle, and people at court who will disapprove of her taking Elle as her intended. Later on in the story Azula may even receive a suitor. This will put Azula's budding love for Elle to the test.**

**But none of that is written in stone, this is a very long story. And there will be other books. Like I said, I haven't thought too much about how Azula will handle an heir.**

**Mostly because I really enjoy writing Elle and Azula's developing bond. **

**So for the time being my default answer would be that Azula would consider one of Zuko's children. But we have a very, very long story ahead of us. And the subject of an heir is a little too early to be a plot point right now.**

**And lastly, I want to state to all of my guest reviewers. That if you are curious, and want to pm me, if you make an account, I do answer questions in pm as well****. **

**I just wanted to put that out there.**

**And lastly, in this chapter, we received a small but important hint that separates Elle's Earth from ours. Elle's town was burned down by people hunting children with any sort of special ability. As for what this means, more details will unravel as the story goes on.**

**As always, thank you for reading and please review after you read. **


	27. For You

**This chapter is longer than the others!  
**

_For You – Chapter Twenty-Six_

The following morning…

Azula began to stir when the sound of snickering floated into her ears.

She knew the sound of that laugh.

Ty Lee!

The princess's golden eyes snapped open while she sat up against her pillow.

Her callous gaze swept about before settling on the grinning acrobat seated in a chair on the other side of her room.

"Aww! You two look so cute together Azula." Ty Lee greeted with a warm chuckle while Azula practically glared a hole through her skull.

The princess began to recline upon her pillow while her handmaid slumbered with her face buried in the chest of her opened night gown.

The sound of Elle snoring softly in the princess's bosom echoed into the air while the acrobat smiled over at the sight of her sleeping face.

The princess's face turned red in humiliation while she turned to regard her giggling friend with an icy death glare.

"Cease your laughing right this minute or I will destroy you!" Azula bellowed with a tight scowl upon her features while Elle continued to breath softly into her breasts.

"Don't be so loud Azula. You are going to wake her up." The brown-haired woman sighed while the princess narrowed her golden eyes back at her.

"Don't you give me orders Ty Lee! I am the princess around here not you! And you are the one that woke me up!" The princess snarled before sliding one of her arms over her little girlfriend's small back while the acrobat leaned over the side of her chair still smiling.

"Azula…you always get up at this time in the morning anyhow. And I wanted to check on Elle. I…was really worried about her when I ran into her in the hallway last night." Ty Lee commented with her smile giving way to a concerned frown while she peered over at the sleeping girl.

Despite how hard the princess tried.

Azula couldn't help but glance down at the girl with her lips dropping into a thin line.

"The girl is fine Ty Lee." Azula snorted with a haughty roll of her eyes while the acrobat stared back at her in an unconvinced manner.

"She didn't look fine last night." The brown-haired woman stated with her arms folding over her breasts while the regal woman pretended as if she didn't care.

If she wasn't so worried for her adopted little sister's well being, she could have laughed at how Azula's behavior contradicted her words.

Leave it to Azula to sit there with a young girl asleep in her lap while she acts as if she doesn't care about said girl.

"She was just crying about some peasant trifle. As she always does." The princess remarked in a pompous voice while she fiddled with her dark hair in an effort to play off her concerns.

"That wasn't a 'peasant trifle'! And I thought I told you to stop calling her that." Ty Lee insisted with a huff while Azula continued her stuck-up behavior.

"I call her a peasant because she is a peasant. My pet peasant to be exact." Azula declared in a smug fashion with a possessive palm planted in Elle's hair while the petite girl mumbled into her bust.

"She's not a…why do I even bother arguing with you. You are impossible." The brown-haired woman complained while the other woman smirked over at her.

"Of course, I am. It is good that you are finally beginning to understand that the Great Princess Azula is beyond defeat." The princess scoffed with a spoiled wave of her hand while the acrobat just sighed under her breath.

"Right Azula. Anyhow. Back to Elle?" The brown-haired woman reminded with a gesture of her hand while the princess's hand still rested in the small girl's hair.

"I told you that she is fine!" Azula snapped with annoyance in her callous eyes while Ty Lee began to tap her boot on the floor.

"You're lying and you know it Azula. When I found her last night, she was wandering the halls in a panic while she cried her eyes out looking for you." Ty Lee explained while Azula turned to peer down at Elle with seemingly uncaring golden eyes.

"I am well aware Ty Lee. I know all about how you planted her at my door and ran away to save your own skin." The princess spoke with an accusatory narrow of her eyes while the other woman nervously sunk back into her seat.

The acrobat knew well enough that anyone other than Elle would have received a gruesome injury at the very least.

Even herself. And she has been friends with Azula since they were little!

"Y-yeah well that's because I was afraid that you were going to launch a bolt of lightening at me through the door." The brown-haired woman admitted lamely while the princess still glared in her direction.

"I was close to doing just that. But then I heard this little tiger monkey whining at my door. I decided to spare her from injury. She is my best cherry picker after all." Azula confessed with a haughty aura about her before patting her sleeping handmaid's golden head.

"Sure Azula. Your best cherry picker." Ty Lee replied with a slight roll of her eyes yet she still managed to gaze fondly in Elle's direction.

"Speaking of that. You are being punished Ty Lee." The princess announced abruptly to the other woman's fright while she silently took delight in the other woman's nervousness.

"What? That's not fair Azula. I…mean I would have gladly taken her to my chambers but she wanted you to comfort her." The brown-haired woman defended while the princess continued to glare at her.

"You woke me up. Not once. But twice." Azula growled in a terrifyingly grouchy voice while the acrobat shrunk under her stare.

If she didn't know any better Ty Lee was beginning to regret her little morning visit.

"Yeah well it was mean how you were working Elle to death under the promise of a snuggle never to come." Ty Lee retorted with a disapproving frown while Azula rolled her elegant eyes in response.

"Oh please. I don't overwork Elle in the least." The princess snorted snidely with her fingers dancing through her murmuring handmaid's hair while the acrobat stared at her in a deadpan fashion.

"She told me that she was massaging your feet three hours per day." The brown-haired woman stated flatly while her spoiled friend reclined with her palm still on the sleeping girl's head.

"Four hours. Two hours for my feet and two hours for my back." Azula commented with a pompous smirk while the other woman's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"And she was telling me that if she worked hard enough her beloved princess would notice her efforts and reward her with a cuddle!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a huff while Azula still smiled smugly.

"And I did." The princess purred with her stern golden eyes glancing down at the tiny girl curled up into her bare breasts.

"After all of that the poor girl only got a snuggle because she came sobbing to your door." The brown-haired woman said with a scolding shake of her head.

"Ugh. What will it take for you to quit fussing over my handmaid?" Azula questioned in a supremely arrogant manner while her palm remained clamped down on her handmaid's little head.

"I want to know what got her so shaken up." Ty Lee answered in a sisterly voice while Azula sighed as if it were a bother.

"She had a nightmare." The princess revealed in a dismissive manner while the other woman furrowed her brows in worry.

"A nightmare? About what?" The brown-haired woman asked only to notice a rare expression of consideration for the girl's well being in her selfish friend's eyes.

The only eye time Azula seemed concerned with sharing information about Elle was when she told her about the girl's monstrous brother.

"Her mother's death." Azula stated with a stern narrow of her eyes while she turned to gaze at the guilty faced acrobat.

"O-oh. Is…she alright?" Ty Lee queried in a softer voice with her brown-gray eyes already misting up.

"The girl knows that I am more than capable of taking care of her. She stopped her bawling just minutes after I took her into my arms." The princess spoke with pride overflowing from her arrogant voice while the other woman observed in a heartfelt manner.

"Well that's good to know Azula." The brown-haired woman responded warmly with a small smile creeping back onto her lips.

To hear Azula declare that she was going to take care of someone was just astounding.

Although she couldn't help but feel worried for the sweet girl after hearing about the source of her sorrows.

But she knew better than to pressure Elle about the matter.

"Naturally. She understands that her princess is the strongest there is." Azula commented in a conceited voice before scanning her clenched fist with a proud countenance.

"Yep. When it comes to strength, I really don't think Elle can find anyone stronger." Ty Lee agreed with a nod while her words produced an arrogant smile on Azula's lips.

"Indeed. Now I trust that you are done interrogating me over my girlfriend's tears?" The princess snorted with her possessive eyes peering down at the snoring girl.

"That is so cute Azula. You just called Elle your girlfriend!" The brown-haired woman cooed while the regal woman glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"That's because she is! She belongs to me. I own her. She's my pet." Azula declared with a sanguine smile while Ty Lee nearly fell over in her seat.

"Uh…Azula you do realize that pet and girlfriend are not mutually inclusive right?" Ty Lee advised before sighing under her breath while she gestured to the young girl's sleeping face.

"I say otherwise. She is my little girlfriend and my pet." The princess insisted in a greedy voice while she placed both of her palms on the slumbering girl's soft head.

"…Whatever you say Azula. At least she's happy." The brown-haired woman replied before finally smiling once more while she observed the girl mumble adorably in her sleep.

"It pleases me that we are in agreeance. Now. Back to your punishment." Azula spoke in a sadistic voice while she smirked over at Ty Lee's gulping face.

"B-but I thought you were letting it slide." Ty Lee complained only for Azula to narrow her merciless eyes into a truly imposing glare.

"You woke me up twice. Such a crime…is unforgivable." The princess informed gravely before reclining upon her bottom while she stared at the acrobat's now frightened face.

"What…what is my punishment Azula?" The brown-haired woman requested with sweat dripping down her brow while the other woman smiled in a manner that sent shivers down her spine.

"This morning I would like cherries with my breakfast. You will have the privilege of removing the cherry pits." Azula announced in a devilishly smug voice while Ty Lee gazed on with her eyes widening in pure horror.

"P-please have mercy on me Azula." Ty Lee stammered before rapidly bowing her head while Azula still smiled in her direction.

"Oh, very well Ty Lee. I suppose I could go easy on you." The princess sighed in a purposefully drawn out manner with her controlling eyes glancing ahead.

"Thank you Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed only for her blood to run cold mere seconds later.

"You may take Elle with you to assist you on the matter." Azula remarked with her gaze lowering to Ty Lee's now sweating face.

"Or not." Ty Lee sighed before sinking her backside into the chair while she mused at least she would be able to spend the time with Elle.

"The rules are as follows. You will have your own bowl to pick. Elle can only advise you. If I find out that she did the work for you…then I will impose an embargo on her cuddles." The princess explained in a cruel voice while the acrobat stared at her in a comically horrified manner.

"S-she's so cute Azula. How could you take away her snuggles? That's just too cruel. Even for you!" The brown-haired woman protested only for her spoiled friend to roll her eyes.

"And if I should find a single cherry pit in your work. You will be repeating the lesson tomorrow morning." Azula stated with a callous smile while Ty Lee stared ahead with her eyes agape in terror.

"S-so if I miss just one cherry pit. Then I do it all over again tomorrow…and so…and so on?" Ty Lee asked before sinking into her seat while she swallowed down her apprehension.

"It could last weeks. So, make it pink Ty Lee." The princess concluded with her arm wrapping around her little intended while the acrobat whimpered in her seat.

"Got it Azula. Meanie." The brown-haired woman grumbled with a pouting countenance while the princess released a loud scoff.

"Please. Quit your whining. You got off easy. Anyone else would have been banished from the Fire Nation." Azula commented in a ruthless voice while Ty Lee cringed in her seat.

"Banished Azula?" Ty Lee asked with a sigh before musing that it was best to leave it be.

Knowing Azula she was most likely dead serious.

The two women were torn from their discussion when they heard the small blonde beginning to stir at long last.

The little handmaid yawned with her face still pressed in between the princess's bust while the acrobat released a soft giggle at her now glaring friends' expense.

"It's about time that you woke up girl." The princess spoke with her callous eyes peering down at the young girl slowly peaking up from where she lay upon her bare chest.

"Ohayō gozaimasu…Azula-sama" The blonde-haired girl yawned in a lovable voice while she smiled up at her scowling protector.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu to you too tiger monkey." Azula sighed with her frigid eyes gazing upward in an effort to hide the fondness that she felt for her little companion.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu Elle!" Ty Lee called out with a wave before giggling once more when she observed Elle slowly turn her head to smile at her over her shoulder.

It was just adorable how the girl seemed unwilling to vacate her friend's chest.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu oneesan!" Elle chirped with a bright smile while she listened to her master release a dominant grunt above her.

"It's time to get up girl." The princess ordered with her stern eyes glaring down at her pet's deflating face.

"B-but I wanted to have a morning hug." The blonde-haired girl protested while the older girl rolled her lovely eyes above her.

"You are such a clingy little thing." Azula stated with a drawn-out sigh before greedily drawing her servant into her toned arms while Elle blushed with her little face buried within her breasts.

"S-sumimasen…" Elle mumbled just before Azula pulled the back of her head into her plush bosom.

All the while she smiled shyly when she noticed her big sister observing them with amused brown-gray eyes.

"She's a pretty little dear isn't she Ty Lee?" The princess boasted with a smug smirk while she held the still yawning girl into her upper belly.

"She certainly is Azula…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with a grin while the younger girl blushed even deeper under their combined attentions.

"I have good news for you Elle. Ty Lee has decided that she would like for you to teach her how to pick cherry pits this morning." Azula declared in a tyrannical voice with Elle turning to peer at Ty Lee while the acrobat smiled brightly back at her.

Only because she didn't want her little sister to think that she didn't desire her company.

"Really! I always do it alone. It should be fun having a partner!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while the acrobat smiled nervously despite the princess's sadistic smirk.

"Well today I'll be joining you little sister." Ty Lee stated with her finger scratching her cheek while Azula glanced between the two of them.

"Tell her the usual procedure." The princess commanded in a voice of absolute smugness while the acrobat sweatdropped in her seat.

It was just like Azula to get so technical over something…so trivial!

"Well the most important thing to remember is to proceed slowly! It's all about taking your time. No matter what you do don't rush it! The last thing you want is for Azula-sama to find a cherry pit!" Elle cried out while Azula sat above her with a pleased smirk gracing her features.

"Yes Ty Lee. Remember to take your time. But at the same time be certain to deliver the cherries before I get too hungry." Azula instructed with a raised finger while Ty Lee nodded before sighing in agreement.

"Uh right. I'll be sure to do that Azula." The brown-haired woman agreed with a twinge of fear in her voice while the royal continued to smile victoriously.

It was at times like this that she wondered how poor Elle put up with all of Azula's endless demands.

"I find it to be a relaxing activity because I know that it's all about pleasing Her Highness. It's going to be fun oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl advised with a joyful nod while her big sister smiled back at her despite her reservations.

"I'm looking forward to it little sister! I am sure that we'll have a good time pleasing Azula together." Ty Lee spoke with as big of a grin as she could muster while controlling golden eyes took delight in her unease.

"In fact, why don't you two get started right now?" The princess suggested in a strict voice while she watched her acrobatic friend squirm in her seat.

"Do we really have to do this right now Azula?" The brown-haired woman almost pleaded only to visibly wince when blue torches flared to life all throughout the princess's chamber.

"You woke me! Now I am going to put you to work! No one wakes me up twice and walks away unscathed!" Azula bellowed in a thunderous voice with her eyes narrowing into a truly imposing glare while she watched in satisfaction to see Ty Lee leaping to her feet.

"Calm down Azula. I'll get right on it." Ty Lee assured all the while wishing she had never woken up her spoiled friend.

"Azula-sama's anger is nothing to scoff at." Elle quipped with a sunny smile while she peered up at Azula's icy countenance.

"Humph. Indeed, it isn't. Now get to work Elle." The princess commanded with her strict gaze shifting down to her little girlfriend still laying against her bosom.

"But I want to keep snuggling with you Azula-sama. N-no! I just w-wanted to snuggle a little bit longer." The blonde-haired girl whined out with a pout when she found herself being raised into the air by the back of her shirt.

"Azula! Elle isn't a kitten that you can grasp by the scruff of her neck." The brown-haired woman scolded with a disapproving shake of her head.

"She is whatever I say she is! Now go bring me my breakfast or it will be months before your next snuggle!" Azula boomed in a tone of absolute dominance before dropping her now horrified pet at the foot of her bed.

"M-months without snuggling my princess?" Elle stuttered in a crestfallen manner while Azula scanned her fingernails with a controlling smile on her regal lips.

"Months." The princess purred before smirking as widely as can be when her little handmaid leaped to her feet in a panic.

"Azula…" Ty Lee complained with a sigh while she made her way over to Elle's side.

But even so the acrobat couldn't help but grin when the younger girl ran up to grasp ahold of her hand.

"Come on oneesan! Let's go bring a smile to the princess's face!" The blonde-haired girl urged with her words earning her a gratified glance from her smug caretaker.

"You're such a little sweetheart Elle!" The brown-haired woman cooed before turning to rush out of the room with her little sister's hand in hers.

"Elle." Azula called out before observing Elle skid to a stop while the girl reeled around to meet her stern gaze.

"Yes Azula-sama?" Elle answered in a cheery voice while Azula eyed her in a deadpan manner.

"Change out of your pajamas." The princess remarked flatly while she observed the younger girl's shoulders slump.

All the while the acrobat laughed in a good-natured manner.

"Oh…I forgot about that." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a faint blush while she listened to her princess sigh under her breath.

A short time later…

The acrobat found herself standing beside the handmaid in the airship's kitchens.

While she glanced down at the bowl of cherries with a small fine tipped utensil in hand.

All the while she gazed down with dread growing in her usually jovial gaze.

How in Agni's name can these poor handmaid's put up with this!

The brown-haired woman turned to the younger girl humming happily beside her before speaking her mind.

"How do you put up with this Elle?" Ty Lee asked with a huff after accidentally crushing another cherry in her failed attempt to remove the pit.

Right now, she was almost as angry with Azula after she set her circus net on fire!

Almost.

"Huh? What do you mean oneesan?" Elle answered with an unwavering smile that had Ty Lee unable to resist smiling in turn.

"This! All of Azula's endless demands. How do you have the patience to deal with it?" The brown-haired woman explained before wiping her hands free of the cherry juice while she watched the smaller girl work.

Somehow Elle was able to expertly remove the pit from each one!

When she tries to do the same thing, she smashes the cherry every time!

"Oh! It's not that bad. It really isn't! From the moment we first met I knew that she would be telling me what to do left and right! But I don't mind. Really! That's just the way the princess is." The blonde-haired girl chirped while the much taller acrobat peered down at her with a softened countenance.

"Yes…Azula certainly enjoys telling people what to do." Ty Lee sighed with her hands on her hips while she watched her little sister set more cherries aside.

"But it doesn't bother me. Because Azula-sama and I have a bond. And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for her. If it makes her happy giving me orders…then I will do all that I can to fulfil those orders." Elle spoke in a devoted voice with her lips forming a kind smile while she felt the acrobat set her hand on her shoulder.

"You are so lovable Elle." The brown-haired woman announced with a cheerful grin while the petite girl averted her eyes with just the most adorable blush.

"A-arigatou oneesan…" The blonde-haired girl stammered while she listened to her big sister giggle above her.

"You are just too cute. I want to smother you in a hug but the last thing I want is to get cherry juice in your hair." Ty Lee commented in a gushing voice while Elle turned pink under her gaze.

"I-I am glad that you think so Ty Lee." Elle admitted shyly all the while enjoying how the acrobat tended to her.

And with that the acrobat turned back to the cherry bowl before sighing in a fed-up manner.

"I do think so! Uh! This is not pink! Not pink at all!" The brown-haired woman growled before reaching into the bowl with a frustrated aura about her.

"I'll help you oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl offered before moving to stand before her big sister while the older girl's angered expression gave way to a gentle grin.

"Aww! Aren't you just the best little sister there is!" Ty Lee cooed while she hovered above Elle's golden head with an appreciate smile about her.

All the while making a mental note not to tell Azula that Elle lent her a helping hand.

"T-thank you. You see there's a special technique to it." Elle began with a timid smile while Ty Lee leaned over her shoulder curiously.

"A special technique?" The brown-haired woman repeated fondly before blinking when the petite girl gestured to the small utensil in her hand.

"Mhm! You have to go in from this angle…like that and all done!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed just after sliding the tiny metal tool through a cherry.

"When I try that it cuts the cherry in half!" Ty Lee complained with a frown while Elle pointed to the very particular spot on the cherry.

She couldn't help but ponder how it was ridiculous that the handmaids had to go through all of this just so that Azula didn't bit down on a cherry pit!

"You have to go in…right here." Elle stated just while she chewed on her lip with Ty Lee peering down in marvelment.

"Hm. I will give it another go then. Thanks for the advice little sis!" The brown-haired woman responded before giving her young companion an affection pat to the back.

"It's no problem! I would do anything for you oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a jubilant voice while the acrobat gazed down at her with fond brown-gray eyes.

"I know Elle. You are so loyal to us. And I appreciate it. We all do." Ty Lee assured in a protective voice with her hand on Elle's shoulder.

It was true.

The girl would go to any lengths to please any of the three of them.

And Elle had no obligation to owe two noblewomen and their princess such undying loyalty.

And yet the girl was all too happy to serve as Azula's handmaid all the same.

"T-this is my family. Of course, I'd be loyal." Elle insisted in a tone of devotion while she averted her eyes from Ty Lee's grinning countenance.

"Yeah. We are." The brown-haired woman agreed in a sisterly tone before giving the small girl another pat to the shoulder.

This girl is just too sweet.

Not too long afterward the two girls had just washed their hands and finished with their labor.

On the left sat Elle's bowl.

A large bowl of cherries perfectly picked to the spoiled princess's liking.

And on the right…

Sat Ty Lee's small bowl of maybe fifteen properly picked cherries.

The acrobat could only sigh in exasperation all the while hoping that it would please Azula.

'Who am I kidding? The only person that pleases Azula is Elle.' Ty Lee thought before turning to peer down at Elle with her hands on her hips.

"It looks like we're all done!" Elle announced in a chipper manner while the acrobat smiled down at her.

"Yeah. It sure does…. can I ask you something Elle?" The brown-haired woman began while the younger girl happily met her gaze.

"Ask me anything and this loyal girl will answer." The blonde-haired girl hummed while the acrobat's concerned eyes softened once more.

"Are you alright…after…" Ty Lee trailed off with her lips curling into a worried frown upon noticing a gleam of sadness that briefly flickered in Elle's eyes.

"I will be fine oneesan…" Elle answered softly only to widen her eyes when Ty Lee pulled her into a loving bear hug.

The smaller girl's face was smashed into the acrobat's chest while strong arms held her in a compassionate embrace.

"You can talk to me you know…you can come to me whenever you need me." The brown-haired woman spoke gently with warmth lacing her voice while she gazed down at the golden-haired girl leaning into her hold.

"I know." The blonde-haired girl murmured with the acrobat's arms holding her close.

"Good. I just…wanted to make sure." Ty Lee sighed before patting the girl upon the head while Elle gladly returned the hug.

"You're the best Ty Lee." Elle declared in a loving voice while Ty Lee found herself unable to resist grinning after hearing those words.

"It is nice of you to say so Elle. Thanks." The brown-haired woman replied while she stood happily hugging the younger girl.

The small blonde smiled while the acrobat continued to pat her head.

All the while musing how much she loved being here.

About a half hour later…

The acrobat walked with the young handmaid before coming to a stop before the training room.

Then she gave the door a push before taking a step in.

"Azula breakfast is ready…" Ty Lee trailed off only to find her eyes widening in another show of surprise at the princess's ability.

She was watching Azula charge with a flaming sword in hand just back in the arena.

Only this time…

A steel sword was burning with blue fire!

'Incredible! Azula discovered a way to conduct her firebending through a blunt object!' The brown-haired woman thought with her eyes agape in awe.

All the while the young girl watched in mutual fascination.

And then a thunderous explosion echoed into the air.

The princess slid through her wooden target before combusting into azure flames with its burning remnants raining down overhead.

Azula skidded to a stop with her right arm extended before her while she glanced down at her blade with icy golden eyes.

"W-wow Azula! That is truly impressive." Ty Lee exclaimed in genuine astonishment with a bead of sweat dripping down her brow.

It was all the more reason to be make certain that they refrained from angering Azula.

The princess was making efforts to be a little bit nicer but she was more dangerous than ever before.

"Of course, it is. When am I anything but impressive?" The princess boasted in a tone of absolute smugness while the two girls marveled at her back.

"That's the Koto Moeru! It means soaring blaze! The princess allowed me to name it!" Elle informed with her chest puffing out in a display of innocent pride while Ty Lee turned to peer down at her.

"You came up with the name Elle?" The brown-haired woman asked in a fond voice before staring at the princess's back once more.

Azula let Elle name her battle technique.

If that wasn't proof of the princess's affections then what was?

"That's so." The blonde-haired girl answered with a cheerful nod just when the sound of metal cracking filtered into the air.

The two turned to observe the princess's burst into two pieces with the forefront of the blade falling to the ground before her boots.

A resounding clang echoed throughout the air while Azula scowled down at her broken blade in an irate manner.

"Weak swords! That's the fifth one that's broken on me. I despise garbage blades." Azula snapped after straightening before discarding the broken sword over her shoulder.

"Maybe you're being too hard on the swords Azula." Ty Lee offered in a helpful voice while she watched Azula approach them.

"Azula-sama is so strong that even her swords submit to her conquest." Elle cheered with the acrobat sweatdropping beside her while Azula smirked down at her.

"Humph! Of course, I am! Nothing is safe from my conquest!" The princess scoffed in a haughty fashion before brushing her bangs from her golden eyes.

The acrobat just sighed before she took to walking beside her childhood friend just when the sound of adorable clapping flowed into the air.

"You go Azula-sama! You dominate those swords!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a fist in the air while the princess stared down at her in approval.

Azula observed her little admirer with a pleased smile on her lips just when the sound of a growling belly echoed into their ears.

The two other girls turned to gaze down at the unabashed princess's complaining stomach.

"Hm. And now I shall go dominate breakfast." The princess remarked in a serious voice while the acrobat gazed at her in amusement.

"Her Highness won't show those cherries any mercy." Elle quipped while she scurried alongside her princess while the regal woman smiled down at her.

"No, I will not. And none for Ty Lee if I should so much as find one cherry pit." Azula stated in a callous voice while she eyed her gulping friend through the corner of her eye.

And Ty Lee couldn't help but suddenly find herself doubting her cherry-picking skills.

Only minutes later…

The three entered into the dining hall to find Mai calmly eating her breakfast.

The markswoman's apathetic tawny eyes glanced up from her meal while they seated themselves.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl greeted with a wave of her hand while the weapons expert offered her a small smile in return.

"Good morning shorty." Mai answered with fondness in her gaze while Elle pulled out a seat beside Azula.

Ty Lee seated herself opposite of Elle while she turned to nervously observe Azula staring down at her food with deadpan golden eyes.

The princess's judging gaze was shifting between the two bowls of cherries.

One large.

And one small.

"I-I did the best I could Azula." The brown-haired woman commented while the princess glanced down at the small bowl of cherries.

"Your cherry-picking skills leave much to be desired Ty Lee." The princess declared with her lips pursed into a scowl before raising her eyes to gaze back at the flinching acrobat.

"You were picking cherries for Azula?" The markswoman asked in a mildly taunting voice while the acrobat sunk into her seat.

"Ty Lee woke me up twice and now she is being punished." Azula growled with her golden eyes glaring back at Ty Lee's intimidated countenance.

"Why would you wake Azula up early? Every hour that Azula remains asleep is one less hour that we have to deal with her." Mai commented with a slight smirk while Azula turned to stare at her with narrowed gaze.

"Ty Lee invoked the flames of wrath this morning." Elle chirped while she poured a glass of juice for her caretaker while Azula stared down at her with a vastly smug countenance.

"I know! But you should have seen it May! Azula and Elle were cuddling together! They were so cute!" Ty Lee called out with cheer while Azula spun around with her eyes ablaze as if she had just betrayed their nation.

The markswoman turned to face the blushing teenage girl and the scowling ruler with amusement in her tawny eyes.

"Call me cute again Ty Lee and you will be picking cherries until your last day." The princess hissed with her statement managing to successfully silence the giggling acrobat.

"So, tell me shorty. On a scale of one to ten. How good is Azula at snuggling? Is she just so-so? Kind of stiff? Or did she rock your world?" Mai inquired in a taunting voice while she watched Elle's reddened face closely.

"Mai." Azula spoke in a monstrous voice with her eyes narrowing into slits while she reached into the bowl of cherries.

It was obvious to Azula and Ty Lee what Mai was implying.

The acrobat coughed nervously while she scratched her cheek before turning to peer over at the handmaid to see the young girl holding a thoughtful hand to her chin.

"Her Highness is an eleven! It was the best snuggle that I've ever had. She held me close all throughout the night. It was totally worth the wait!" The blonde-haired girl announced with a sunny smile while the princess stiffened with an embarrassed countenance.

The three women were not surprised that the sexual reference flew over the handmaid's little head.

"You're an eleven Azula! You must be the best snuggler there is!" The brown-haired woman gushed while the gloomy noblewoman snickered in the background.

"Of course, I would be. Trivial as it is. I am the best at everything…Ty Lee!" The princess shouted after biting into a cherry only for her golden eyes to widen in rage to find a cherry pit rolling about on her tongue.

A unanimous tension swept across the table while Azula sat glaring at the now recoiling Ty Lee with a cherry pit now between her fingertips.

Mai couldn't resist glancing at Ty Lee in amusement while the poor acrobat looked as if she was considering running away.

"Uh oh. I thought you got them all oneesan?" Elle piped up with a cup of juice in hand while she peered up at her furious master.

"What am I holding Ty Lee?" Azula demanded in a merciless voice with a small puff of fire spewing from her mouth while her childhood friend gulped nervously.

"U-uh a cherry pit Azula." Ty Lee answered with a fearful stammer to her voice while Azula continued to hold the pit for all to see.

"Correct. And what did I tell you earlier?" The princess inquired icily with her lips pursing into a scowl.

All the while the noblewomen watched the young handmaid begin comically checking the cherries for any further cherry pits.

With urgency as if it was a threat to the princess's life.

"I'm sorry Azula! I-I didn't realize that I missed one." The brown-haired woman explained hurriedly while her friend continued to glare at her.

"Believe me I can see that. Do you understand what could have happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?" Azula spoke before setting the cherry pit on her plate while Ty Lee squirmed in her seat.

"Choked?" Ty Lee offered with a guilty countenance while Azula still glared ahead.

"Indeed. I could have choked. Now do you understand the gravity of cherry pits Ty Lee?" The princess growled while the acrobat rapidly nodded her head.

"Totally! It won't happen again Azula!" The brown-haired woman assured while her friend rolled her elegant eyes in response.

"Seriously Azula. The chance of you choking on a cherry pit is almost zero." Mai stated in her usual deadpan while Azula briefly regarded her with a cold stare.

"The Fire Lord to be must be vigilant against all possible assassins. This is why it is so crucial that I keep the tiger monkey on staff." Azula scoffed with a wave of her hand while she gestured to Elle diligently inspecting the cherries.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped while they watched the teenager sift through the fruits with an adorably grave demeanor.

It was clear that the girl took any job that Azula assigned her with the upmost seriousness.

"I think that's all of them Azula-sama!" Elle cried out with a nod while Azula glanced down at her in approval.

"Good. As for you Ty Lee. You are hereby fired from my maid staff." The princess sighed as if it was a great hardship while the acrobat sat up in relief.

"That's a bummer! I guess I'm out of my job then." Ty Lee replied with a returning grin while Mai stifled an amused chuckle.

"You are the only handmaid that I can count on Elle. Try to refrain from disappointing me." Azula remarked with a huff while she peered down at her little admirer's beaming face.

"Don't you worry princess. I won't let you down! Your most loyal servant is ready and reporting for duty!" The blonde-haired girl cheered before adorably saluting her now smiling princess.

"Good girl." The princess purred before reaching down to pat the smaller girl atop her golden head while her handmaid smiled sweetly up at her.

The two noblewomen were wise enough refrain from commenting on the princess's most recent display of affection.

"I am so happy that you think so Azula-sama." Elle answered in her usual lovable voice while Azula stared down at her with her lips curving into a graceful smirk.

"I have something to give you Elle." Azula declared while she turned to stare down at Elle's now emotional face.

"S-something to give me?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a moved voice while the acrobat smiled warmly at the scene.

"I had this commissioned for you." The princess commented before reaching for a small box that sat on the corner of the tabletop.

The teenage girl peered up at the royal woman with emotive amber eyes that widened upon seeing what sat in the palm of the ruler's hand.

It was…an inhaler!

Mai and Ty Lee watched in mutual astonishment when Azula deposited a custom-made breather in the girl's waiting hand.

"It's a similar compound to what you were using before. If it doesn't work just let me know. We'll try another formula." Azula explained with a hardened countenance while she gazed down at her little girlfriend's speechless face.

"Y-you did this…for me Azula-sama?" Elle asked in a heartfelt voice with a hand over her chest while Azula rolled her regal eyes down at her.

"I told you that I would take care of you and I meant it. Besides…it would be too much of a bother if you were to suffocate. You give such a lovely foot massage…it would be a shame to lose you." The princess scoffed with a haughty flip of her hair while her cold eyes never left her little handmaid's now sniffling face.

"How romantic." Mai snorted yet even she knew that there was no denying that Azula's affection for Elle was real.

"Yeah Azula. Why do you have to keep being nice and mean to her at the same time?" Ty Lee chided with a sigh yet even so she still managed a smile over their young companion's heartwarming joy.

Azula's golden eyes observed the tiny girl wiping at her little eyes before her favorite handmaid took her by surprise when the girl stood up from her seat.

The princess glanced up from her seat while she turned to stare at her favorite handmaid approaching the front of her throne

The girl came to a stop before her while they gazed into one another's eyes for the briefest of moments.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! Arigatou!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed before bowing courteously at the waist while another tear streamed down her cheek.

The princess's callous eyes focused on the lone tear drop sliding down the girl's fair skinned cheek.

All the while her lips began to purse into a tight scowl.

"Cease that crying at once! If you shed so much as one more tear, I will punish you severely!" Azula snarled before reaching out to cup Elle's teary-eyed face while the two noblewomen were heard sighing behind her.

"S-sumimasen master!" Elle cried out with a grateful smile just before her chin was lifted upward by her master's finger while Azula stared down at her with unbelievably strict golden eyes.

"You are such a sensitive little thing. But I like you more than you know." The princess spoke before bending over to loom over her curtsying handmaid while she gently held the blushing girl's dainty face between both palms.

While the other two women continued to gaze at the odd pair in a shared sense of amazement.

To see Azula being this kind was just nothing short of extraordinary!

"P-Princess…" The blonde-haired girl whispered in a deeply moved voice while the princess leaned in to peer down at her.

"You…'contacted' the mechanist…didn't you Azula?" The brown-haired woman asked in a soft voice while she smiled warmly over in their direction.

The fact that Azula was willing to go to such great lengths to care for Elle was proof that the princess was learning compassion.

And it was all thanks to this sweet girl from another far away world.

"I did. I want you to know something Elle. But I am only going to say it once…so you had better listen well." Azula growled with her breath sweeping over Elle's face while her favorite handmaid nodded in a spellbound manner.

"I…will always give you my undivided attention princess." Elle assured with another sniffle while Azula effortlessly drew her smaller body forward.

"This mechanist has built the Fire Nation countless technological tools of war. I personally ordered him to be transferred directly under my custody. He told me that no torture or torment would convince him to ever build for the Fire Nation again." The princess began with a callous countenance while the golden-haired girl listened in a stricken silence.

Mai and Ty Lee shared a brief knowing look before shivering in pity for the unfortunately imprisoned man.

"I struck him in the jaw and then I told him that I would torture him for one year if he refused to heed my will. His answer…was still no. So, I gave him a final ultimatum." Azula informed with her hands grasping Elle's stunned face while her two subordinates gazed at her in disbelief.

Not over the fact that the princess would threaten to torture the inventor.

But to see her telling this innocent girl about how she acquired her medicine!

"Azula! That girl doesn't need to hear about that!" Mai shouted with a sliver of anger in her eyes while Ty Lee sat in a similarly baffled silence.

"I told him that I would raze his temple to the ground and all of his fellow refugees along with it. And then I let him know that his cripple son would be joining him in the cells below. And with that he agreed to do anything that I ordered but that…is beside the point." The princess remarked while the younger girl stared up at her with widened amber eyes.

The weapons expert sunk back in her seat with a shocked countenance while she continued to stare at her leader in disapproval.

All the while the acrobat already found herself amending her previous statement.

Azula was learning compassion alright.

But for Elle and Elle alone!

"My point is…that I threatened to kill nearly fifty people for you. No one died to make your medicine. But I want you to know that if it came between you and them…that I would kill them for you." Azula announced in a silken voice before leaning with an arm wrapped around Elle's petite back.

Elle fell into Azula with her chin coming to rest on the older girl's shoulder.

All the while she peered over the royal woman's shoulder with her amber eyes agape in a profound sense of emotion.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl whined while the princess held onto her with a possessive growl escaping her crimson lips.

The two noblewomen sat in a disturbed silence before exchanging yet another concerned glance.

The most frightening thing of all was the fact that they had no doubt that this was Azula's way of trying to express her feelings for Elle!

It was the princess's idea of romance!

"Be it fifty…a hundred or even thousands. I would do it for you." The princess snarled with her little girlfriend's head upon her shoulder while her hand clutched at the back of the girl's golden head.

"I…understand Azula-sama. T-thank you…" Elle mumbled with a bashful smile while she continued to take comfort in the sound of Azula snarling in her ears.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going soft on you!" Azula barked with her lips pursed into a thin line while she held Elle into her robed shoulder.

Even though she knew that she should be appalled by what her princess just told her.

The small girl couldn't help but smile softly over Azula's callous statement. This was just her princess's way of showing that she cared.

'She really cares about me…' The blonde-haired girl thought before nodding from her position upon the woman's robed shoulder.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama." Elle answered with a sweet smile after being patted on the head by the scowling woman.

"That's my little lady." The princess purred with her hand gripping the back of her pretty handmaid's head before pressing her lips into the trembling girl's nose.

Mai and Ty Lee were silent while they watched Azula kiss the tip of Elle's nose in a remarkable display of affection.

They weren't sure if they should be moved by the princess's actions or unnerved!

Ty Lee decided to settle for both.

"H-Her Highness's little lady!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in an ecstatic voice before laughing happily with the princess's hands clutching the sides of her face while red lips tickled her nose.

The princess peered down at her petite intended with protective golden eyes before her full lips retreated from the girl's adorable nose.

All the while a smile almost crept onto her stoic face.

It was evident by the slightest curve of her crimson lips.

Azula was almost smiling.

That is…until she caught the gawking stares of her two-childhood friends.

"What are you two looking at!" Azula hissed in a dangerously violent voice before spinning her head around to glare at her two intimidated friends'.

While she continued to sit before her little girlfriend with her palms grasping Elle's reddened cheeks.

The acrobat paled under her leader's strict glare all the while thinking that if she didn't know any better…

Azula was falling in love with Elle!

"N-nothing! I just think that you two are so cute together!" Ty Lee blurted out with Mai rolling her eyes while Azula's piercing gaze continued to make her sweat.

"You are my home Azula-sama. T-thank you for taking care of me." Elle spoke in a timid voice while Azula turned to peer down at her with a charming smile beginning to form upon her lips.

"I am your home…because you belong to me. And as I told you previously. You will find that my authority is in your best interests." The princess cooed with a pleased smile about her before gently pushing her pet to her feet while her domineering gaze remained focused on the girl's beaming face.

"Yes! It is in my best interests to serve you Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a joyful voice while her beautiful princess reclined on her throne with an approving smirk on her regal lips.

The two noblewomen just sweatdropped over the girl's eagerness to please being snapped from their thoughts by the sound of Azula clapping.

"Indeed, it is my pet. Now refill my drink." Azula ordered in a smug voice before turning to watch Elle begin refilling her juice with a lovably submissiveness about her.

"As you command Azula-sama." Elle answered before inclining her head in a show of reverence while Azula glanced at her in a beyond satisfied manner.

"Azula, seriously…you threatened to torture and kill fifty people just to make Elle's medicine?" Mai questioned in her usual voice while Azula accepted her drink before waving for the girl to seat herself.

"I did. And your point? Now sit down and finish your breakfast." The princess remarked in an almost parental fashion while she observed her lovely pet bashfully sit down beside her.

"Yes, Master Azula." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a jubilant smile while the princess herself smiled over the reply before returning to her meal.

"Hm. Good girl." Azula commented once more before swallowing a bite of her eggs while Elle began to meekly pick at her meal.

"But I thought the mechanist was opposed to building anymore war machinery?" The markswoman continued in a curious voice while the princess swallowed her food before gazing back at her.

"That is correct Mai. He spouted some nonsense about how neither torture nor starvation would change his mind on the matter." The princess explained with a refined wave of her hand before placing another bite in her mouth.

"Wait Azula…but you didn't want him to construct a weapon. You wanted him to build Elle another breather…" The brown-haired woman trailed off nervously while she watched her spoiled friend eat her meal.

"That is right Ty Lee. The goal was the replication of the girl's breather." Azula responded before wiping her lips with a cloth in a graceful fashion while the young girl began to shyly peer up at her in an adorably lovesick manner.

"So…why didn't you just tell him that you wanted him to build medical equipment? It stands to reason that he would have agreed right without a need for coercion?" Mai pondered with Ty Lee sweatdropping beside her when Azula glanced up from her meal with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"You expect me to cater to cater to peasant whims? Much less a rebel prisoner? Preposterous! The Great Princess Azula does not halt her conquest for a mountain peasant! Why bother asking peacefully when I can get what I want with merciless precision!" The princess ranted with a supremely conceited countenance while she stared coldly back at her sighing friends.

'Leave it to Azula to threaten torture and mass murder just to tell the mechanist that all she wanted was for him to construct medical equipment.' The markswoman thought with a mildly entertained expression before pushing her empty plate away.

"But Azula…you already cater to a 'peasants' whim." Ty Lee reminded in a helpful voice while Azula angrily stiffened with her callous gaze flickering down to Elle's innocent face.

The small blonde just smiled radiantly while the princess stared down at her with imposing golden eyes.

Azula's stony gaze peered down at her timid companion with a trace of annoyance in her stare.

Her gaze was so frigid that it almost looked like Azula was about to call the gentle girl a whole host of horrible names.

Yet both Mai and Ty Lee knew by now that it was just the princess's way of protecting her image.

"The tiger monkey is a special case. And I do not cater to the girl's whims!" Azula bellowed before pounding her fist on the tabletop while her two friends sighed once more over her boastful behavior.

"Azula-sama?" Elle requested sweetly as if on cue with a finger on her lip while her big sister's snickered when Azula turned to gaze down at her just as soon as she spoke.

"What is it? Don't you laugh at me! I will destroy the both of you!" The princess roared with an inferno flaring to life behind her after she spun around to glare at her speedily intimidated subordinate's.

"C-calm down Azula! It was just a joke." The brown-haired woman assured with a nervous gulp while the terrifying woman still scowled over at them.

"Are you going to kill the old man?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a respectful voice while her master peered down at her sighing under her breath.

"After the Avatar has been butchered and the war has ended. I will release him to go back to his mountain temple." Azula answered in an aloof manner while she took a long drink of her juice.

The statement took the two noblewomen by surprise.

They couldn't help but muse that it seemed as if Azula was refraining from killing the mechanist solely for Elle's sake.

Almost…as the princess was concerned with upsetting her young admirer.

"Oh! Well that's wonderful news. I'll be sure to thank him for all that he's done for me." Elle announced with a thoughtful nod while all three women listened in amusement.

"Yeah shorty. He's…probably going to run away before you can even say thanks. And I can't say I blame him." Mai advised flatly while Azula snidely rolled her remorseless golden eyes.

"Those that stand against me will get nothing but destruction and misery! I will destroy my opposition and end the rebels in one fell swoop! By Sozin's Comet's end I will dominate this entire world!" The princess declared with a violent grin on her regal lips while her friends sweatdropped at her fire lit visage.

The silence in the air was so thick that you could almost hear crickets chirping in the background.

Until the sound of excited clapping began to once more flow into the air.

"Yay! You preach it Azula-sama! Her Highness's victory is inevitable and she cannot be defeated! Long may Azula-sama reign!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a beyond enthusiastic voice while her eager clapping earned her a pleased stare of approval from her smirking master.

The two noblewomen just gazed at their young companion in a comical manner.

Before watching Azula reach down to pat Elle's golden head while she peered down at the petite handmaid with a sophisticated smile on her crimson lips.

"That's so adorable Azula! You have your own little cheer leader!" Ty Lee exclaimed before observing Azula pet Elle's blushing head while the ruthless woman fixed the girl with a fond stare.

"Humph! The girl sees the situation clearly. That's what I like about this one. She understands that it is futile to oppose me." Azula spoke in a supremely pompous voice only to growl in annoyance when a blonde blur plopped into her lap.

"I don't oppose! I snuggle!" Elle chirped before thrusting her fist into the air while her big sisters laughed at Azula's now irate countenance.

"Go back to your chair Elle!" The princess snapped while she glared down at her companion attempting to lounge in her lap.

"But I would much rather sit with you princess! No! Please let me stay!" The blonde-haired girl cried out before finding herself being raised into the air by a stern hand while her big sister's sweatdropped over the scene.

"I told you to finish your food. So, finish it." Azula commanded with her eyes narrowing down at the girl in a stony fashion before dropping the now pouting teenager into her own seat.

"A-all I ask for in this life is snuggles and they come so sparsely." Elle mumbled with a slumped countenance while Ty Lee gazed at her in pity.

"I don't understand it Azula. You have a super cute girl that wants to hug on you all day long and all you do is push her away. How can you be so mean to such a lovable snugglebug?" The brown-haired woman questioned while Azula reached into her bowl of cherries.

"Easily. Cruelty is my specialty." The princess answered before popping the fruit in her mouth while she chewed it with a content smile.

"Honestly. I am still amazed that anyone wants to date Azula much less hug her." Mai stated with a small smirk while Azula paused in swallowing her cherry with her angry golden eyes peering back at her.

"I could have you killed for saying that. But I will be merciful. Your life is spared Mai." Azula informed in an icy voice while Mai tried not to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. I hate living anyway." The markswoman complained while the princess just gazed at her with her brows furrowed.

And the acrobat giggled in amusement while the golden-haired handmaid began to nibble at her meal.

"Why does that not surprise me…stay in your seat Elle!" The princess shouted after swiftly catching the girl before she could crawl over the arm of her chair.

"I wasn't trying to get in your chair Azula-sama. I was just getting out of mine to go for a walk." The blonde-haired girl replied with a pout only for the princess to glare down at her.

"Try that one more time girl. And I will fire you from my maid staff and replace you with Ty Lee!" Azula announced with a sadistic smirk while her words produced expressions of horror on both of the girl's faces.

"N-no longer your personal servant? I wouldn't survive." Elle repeated in a saddened voice while Ty Lee shifted nervously in her seat.

"Please Azula. One morning as your handmaid was more than enough for me." Ty Lee pleaded in a frightened voice.

"No. I suppose you would not. So just do as I say. Understood Elle?" The princess remarked with a lazy wave of her hand while her little girlfriend began to smile once more.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed before saluting the smirking woman while the acrobat breathed yet another sigh of relief.

"Honestly Ty Lee. I am considering leashing her to her chair for all future meals to come. Perhaps…then I will be able to eat without a tiger monkey pressing on my stomach." Azula sighed with a shake of her head while the acrobat glanced at her nervously.

"Uh I don't think that you have to do that Azula. She's fine without a chain." The brown-haired woman advised in a wary voice while she regarded the younger girl with an affectionate gaze.

"What's the status of our voyage?" Mai inquired with a sliver of curiosity in her voice while Azula smiled before dropping another cherry between her lips.

"We are heading into city port. Zoe reports that she has a lead on the Avatar." The princess responded before gulping down her morsel while the two noblewomen radiated distaste over the captain's name.

"I don't like her. I am glad that she is on a different airship." The markswoman muttered while the acrobat frowned in agreement.

"I care not what you or Ty Lee think of her. I have deemed her presence necessary. And so, has her mother. So, I suggest you two get used to it." Azula explained in a callous voice while her friends grudgingly nodded in understanding.

"Azula-sama? I have another question." Elle asked in her usual courteous voice while Azula turned to peer down at her with stony golden eyes.

"What does your little peasant mind wish to know now?" The princess answered with a confident curve of her lips while she lazily bit into her most recent fruit.

"What are our plans for our road trip other than killing the Avatar?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with an innocent countenance while the princess now gazed down at her with her nose scrunched up in aggravation.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a road trip!" Azula snapped with blue flames burning behind her as testament to her foul temper.

"Silly Azula-sama. We're soaring across the globe. That's a road trip!" Elle insisted with her big sister's chuckling in amusement while Azula glared down at her over being questioned.

"As your master I decide what constitutes a road trip. And I say that this isn't a road trip." The princess retorted with a haughty wave of her hand before swallowing a cherry.

"It's a road trip and you know it Azula. A trip on the road is a road trip." Mai reminded with a monotone expression while Azula turned to glare in her direction.

"Oneesan Mai says that it's a road trip." The blonde-haired girl chirped with a smile while the noblewoman in question directed her a small smile.

"And I say that it's a road trip too!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a grin while Elle beamed over in her direction.

"Well, unfortunately for you three. My opinion holds more weight than all of you combined." Azula commented with an arrogant smirk while she gazed down at Elle's pouting face.

"A-aren't we going to do something together Azula-sama? The ocean is so pretty! I want to go swimming!" Elle cried out before tugging on the older girl's sleeve while the woman released a snarl of annoyance.

"Hey I have an idea Azula! With your upgraded bending your pretty much invincible now right?" The brown-haired woman questioned with her words producing a smug smirk on the other woman's face.

"That's right. I am beyond defeat. Such is the nature of my perfection." The princess boasted before wiping her lips while she pushed her plate away.

The other two women almost rolled their eyes over the arrogant boast but knew better than to push their luck by being too open with Azula.

"Then you'll be fine without us! How about I buy a ticket for a cruise and all three of us will go have a super pink time. You can come join us whenever you're done torturing the Avatar." Ty Lee quipped before smiling playfully while Azula reeled around with an offended scowl.

"True. I can handle the Avatar by myself. But this one stays here with me." Azula stated in a supremely haughty voice while she dominantly grasped ahold of her little girlfriend's shirt before pulling the cheerful girl forward.

"I get to stay with Her Highness!" The blonde-haired girl agreed with an elated smile only for her big sisters to sigh while the princess forcibly yanked on the collar of her shirt.

"Hm. That's right. Someone has to be here to cook my meals and wait on me hand and foot." The princess purred with a pompous grin before peering down at her little intended's still brightly smiling face.

"If you ask me it sounds like a good idea. Azula's missions are starting to bore me." Mai admitted with a faint sigh while Azula turned to briefly glare at her through the corner of her eye.

"Don't be so selfish Azula. Elle wants to go swimming! You should totally let us take her on an outing!" The brown-haired woman insisted while she smiled when her little sister gazed over with her little amber eyes practically sparkling.

"Can I go swimming with my oneesans? Eep!" Elle squeaked before gulping in a submissive manner while Azula stared down at her with imposing golden eyes that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Alright Ty Lee. You can take her. Under one condition." Azula remarked in a taunting fashion while the acrobat sat up in surprise.

"Sure Azula! Name it and we'll abide by it!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a jovial manner while Mai just gazed at Azula with doubting tawny eyes.

"If you wish to take my servant. You must defeat me in a duel for dominance. And if you win. She is yours to command." The princess announced with an inferno ablaze in her golden eyes while she glared stonily at the acrobat's deflating countenance.

"I could have told you that she was going to say something like that." The markswoman stated with a bored shake of her head.

"T-that's not fair Azula. I can't defeat you." The brown-haired woman protested while she scowled with her arms folded over her breasts.

"Then your claim is invalid. By rights of strength Elle belongs to me." Azula scoffed with a smug flip of her hair while her little pet smiled underneath her dominant grip.

It went without saying that both noblewomen were now staring at the princess in an utterly exasperated manner.

"My what? I don't want to date her Azula! She's my adorable little sister." Ty Lee reasoned in a frustrated huff only for the spoiled woman to pay her no mind.

"Waste of breath." Mai advised in a monotonous manner beside the sighing acrobat.

"It doesn't matter. The girl practically begged me to take control of her life. And so out of the kindness of my heart I marked her as mine. And now I make her decisions for her. And I say no." The princess spoke in a stern voice while the acrobat sank back in defeat.

"Whatever Azula. Meanie." The brown-haired woman grumbled while the princess rolled her elegant eyes over her behavior.

"Marked her?" The markswoman repeated flatly while she gazed at the proud woman for an answer.

"Azula-sama performed an ancient dragon ritual on me. She says that it was used by dragons to mark their territory to let other dragons know that the land was already claimed." The blonde-haired girl explained with a sunny smile to her bewildered big sister's.

"Elle isn't a piece of land that you can claim Azula." Ty Lee commented with a prolonged sigh while Azula lazily reached into her cherry bowl once more.

"Yes, I can. She's my pet girlfriend." Azula declared in an absolutely conceited voice while she smirked in the direction of her deadpan faced friends.

"Your pet girlfriend?" Mai asked with a groan while Ty Lee too stared at Azula in disapproval.

"Mhm. That's right. Open your mouth Elle!" The princess barked before thrusting a pointed finger down at her submissive girl while she watched the small girl sit still with her mouth opening upon command.

"As you say Azula-sama! Always as you say." Elle cried out with a bashful voice before Azula tossed the fruit between her lips while the two noblewomen sweatdropped over the sight.

"She even catches cherries on command. Such a good pet." Azula cooed before patting Elle's golden head while the blushing girl beamed up at her.

"A-Azula you're not supposed to train your girlfriend like a puppy." The brown-haired woman argued in a reproachful manner only for the spoiled woman to wave her hand in dismissal.

"I am Azula-sama's puppy!" The blonde-haired girl announced with a radiant grin while the looming princess smiled down at her in approval.

Her big sister's just shook their heads while the regal woman snapped her domineering fingers once more.

"Hm. So you are. Now sit! Bow your head…catch!" The princess instructed in a beyond pompous voice before tossing another cherry above the girl's head.

"Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off in a scolding voice but she still managed to brook a smile over how adorable Elle was.

"Nom!" Elle exclaimed in a childish voice before gulping down the cherry while Azula chuckled above her.

"This one is mine. Aren't you dear?" Azula purred in a silken voice before planting her palm in her little handmaid's hair.

"I-I am your good girl Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a peaceful smile while the princess's strong hand compressed her in her seat.

"Now that…is what I like to hear." The princess spoke with a content smirk before reclining on her bottom while she continued to pull on her pet's shirt.

"Princess?" Elle asked in her usual timid voice while Azula peered down at her through the corner of her eye.

Azula couldn't help but adore the beyond courteous way that the girl said 'princess'.

The girl spoke it with more respect than anyone else she has ever known.

"What now Elle?" Azula responded with an attentive smile before she turned to stare down at the girl while she continued to run her fingers through her handmaid's hair.

"Will you please take me swimming before the trip is over?" The blonde-haired girl requested before inclining her head in a show of her fealty while callous golden eyes stared down at her in a pleased manner.

It was obvious to both Mai and Ty Lee that Elle was quite skilled at getting what she wants from Azula.

If the girl was told no once.

She simply asks again in an even more respectful manner than before.

"Can you even swim well with that breathing condition of yours?" The princess pondered with her gaze shifting down to the young girl's lovably holding a finger to her lip.

"I can't swim at all!" Elle confessed in a carefree voice while Azula glanced down at her with her golden eyes now twitching in anger.

All the while her two big sisters' nearly fell out of their chairs in shock.

"You…can't swim?" Azula demanded in a growl while she glared down at her companion happily nodding in affirmative.

"Nope! If this ship crashed, I would totally drown!" The blonde-haired girl informed with an easy-going shrug while her smile never waned in the slightest.

"I've got to say Elle. I have never met anyone as happy-go-lucky as you." The markswoman stated in a perplexed tone while their young companion beamed back at her.

"Eh…neither have I." The brown-haired woman replied while the princess continued to stare down at the smaller girl in an annoyed manner.

"I just go with the flow. It doesn't matter where I flow. Even if it's to the bottom of the ocean! If that's the way it flows…oh well! There's no sense in letting a silly thing like drowning ruin my day!" Elle explained with another breezy shrug of her shoulders while the three women stared at her incredulously.

The sound of the princess's palm slapping her own forehead echoed into the air while the teenager still smiled up at her.

"Ugh. Just when I thought you couldn't get weaker. You got weaker." The princess grumbled in a frustrated voice while the acrobat gazed at her in disapproval.

"That's really rude Azula. So, what if Elle's weak? She's one of us now." Ty Lee reminded in a sisterly voice.

"S-sumimasen…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled with her smile beginning to slip while the much taller princess scowled down at her.

It was evident to all three that the only thing that could ruin Elle's day was Azula's disapproval.

That simple fact proved how deeply the innocent girl adored her cruel companion.

"Quit your moping tiger monkey. You are a dainty little thing but you are my dainty little thing." Azula sighed before placing her palm in her little girlfriend's hair while Elle sat with a bashful smile returning to her lips.

At times like this Ty Lee couldn't help but manage a warm smile over the duo's bizarre manner of bonding.

Azula may be cold, and she may be cruel, and she may even be obsessed with warfare and dominance.

But there was no doubt in her mind that the princess cared for Elle.

"I-I am yours Azula-sama." Elle agreed in a timid voice while she sat shy with the older girl's palm sternly pressing down upon her head.

"That is correct Elle…oh I suppose this means that I will have to add swimming to your daily lessons." The princess sighed with a flip of her bangs while she absentmindedly stroked her petite handmaid's golden hair.

"Really!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out in excitement while the princess rolled her golden eyes in a mocking manner.

"Yes. Really. I will not allow it to be said that Princess's Azula did not teach her girlfriend how to swim." Azula scoffed with a haughty huff while the acrobat grinned in approval.

"That's right! We'll just teach you how to swim little sister." The brown-haired woman assured with a gentle nod while their young companion blushed over their combined attentions.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…" Elle stammered with a grateful smile while long fingers continued to dance through her hair.

"There is no need to thank me. I will throw you in the ocean and if you don't start to swim properly then I will imprison you in Boiling Rock for your defiance!" The princess announced in a terrifyingly strict voice while she narrowed her eyes down at the now intimidated girl.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped while they gazed at their friend as if they thought her insane.

"That's not how swimming works." Mai informed with a sigh while the acrobat stared at their leader in a horrified manner.

"Y-you can't just throw the poor girl in the ocean Azula! And you most certainly can't send her to Boiling Rock just because she doesn't know how to swim!" Ty Lee protested with alarm in her voice while the spoiled woman scoffed in response.

"I can do as I please Ty Lee! I own her and I will punish her as I see fit!" Azula retorted with a haughty smirk while Elle still peered up at her in a cheerful manner.

"Yep! I belong to Her Highness. Her word is my law!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in a radiant fashion while her big sister's sweatdropped over her habit of agreeing with everything the princess said.

"You shouldn't agree to everything Azula says Elle." The brown-haired woman chided with a fond shake of her head while the arrogant woman smiled in a pleased fashion.

"Humph. The girl has the right idea. I am the boss of this peasant." The princess boasted with a pompous smirk before patting the cheerful girl atop her little head.

"I eagerly await your next order Azula-sama. You are the boss of me!" Elle agreed with a grin while Azula stared down at her in a grudgingly fond fashion.

"Well then. Finish your meal." Azula ordered in a strict voice while she watched Elle begin to pout once more.

"B-but I'm not hungry." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while the three women observed her half-eaten plate with varyingly levels of amusement.

"How are you not hungry? You've barely even eaten." The princess remarked with her brows furrowing in a scrutinizing manner while her harsh gaze swept over her little servant's innocent face.

"You know Azula. It really is sweet of you to make sure that Elle is getting adequate daily meals." Ty Lee commented only for Azula to spin around with her eyes ablaze at the mere implication that she was being kind.

"I am not sweet! Say that again and you will be picking cherry pits until your hands bleed!" Azula snapped before thrusting a finger in the direction of the now gulping acrobat.

"G-got it." The brown-haired woman answered before wisely falling silent.

"I don't need food. I already have all the fuel I need to start my day." Elle spoke with a childish puff of her chest while Azula snorted mockingly above her.

"Really? You don't need food?" The princess inquired only to blink in surprise when a blonde blur plopped down onto the arm of her throne.

"Yep! I don't need food! Because I subside on snuggles!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her backside balancing on the arm of the large chair before beaming up at her princess's snorting countenance.

Meanwhile both noblewomen were staring at their young companion as if she had just spouted a second head.

Ty Lee couldn't resist a lighthearted giggle while Mai herself stared at Elle with her brows quirking in an amused manner.

The mere fact that Azula made no move to move Elle from the side of her throne was even more proof of the princess's budding affections.

"You subside on snuggles?" Azula repeated with a pompous roll of her golden eyes before she turned to regard her handmaid in a stern gaze while the smaller girl began to lean against her shoulder.

"Oh yeah! I get all the energy I need from our snuggles Azula-sama. And since we just snuggled all night long, I am at maximum capacity!" Elle shouted with an excited smile before planting her chin against her master's shoulder yet even still Azula did not push her away.

"Aww! Well I'll just have to remember to hug you even more now little sister!" Ty Lee gushed just as she grinned widely while Elle peered over at her with her amber eyes simply shimmering in delight.

"Well then I now decree that it is hereby illegal for you to eat. Mai. Ty Lee. As of this moment forward, we will no longer be feeding her food of any kind. No matter how hungry she gets. You are forbidden to give her so much as a single morsel." The princess announced with a graceful smile while she glanced down at the still smiling girl laying against her shoulder.

"Whatever you are saying Azula, sure. I stopped listening to your rambling five minutes ago." The markswoman stated in an incredibly bored voice while the princess gazed at her with a spark of anger in her golden eyes.

"Um…as much as I love snuggling her, she does need to eat." The brown-haired woman quipped with a warm countenance.

"No Ty Lee. The girl herself stated that all she needed was snuggles. Therefore, she will receive three hugs per day in place of three meals." Azula spoke before waving her hand while Elle peered up at her with the most adorable pout.

"Only three hugs? I need a lot more than three hugs per day!" The blonde-haired girl protested with a finger on her lip while the acrobat gazed over at her fondly.

"Too bad. My decree is three." The princess sneered with a twinge of playful sadism in her dominant voice while her little admirer pouted into her shoulder.

"B-but I want more than three…" Elle whined only to jump in a startled manner when Azula snapped her fingers loudly in her sulking face.

"Since you are clearly finished eating. I command you to clean up my dirty dishes." Azula ordered with a beyond entitled wave of her hand before watching in great satisfaction when her little pet leaped to her feet upon command.

The two noblewomen sighed over their leader's overbearing behavior but knew better than to argue with Azula.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a sunny countenance before bending to curtsy her seated master.

All the while the princess stared down at her bowing form with beyond strict golden eyes that approved of her reverence.

Just knowing that she's pleased her princess was enough for her chest to swell in pride.

"Such a respectful girl you are. You truly wish to serve me for all of your days don't you Elle?" The princess purred with her backside sliding forward before she leaned down to sit above her curtsying pet.

"T-that's so Azula-sama. Y-your girl wishes to please you forevermore." Elle stuttered with a timid smile while Azula bent over her before to hover just inches above her amber eyes.

"Hm. Very good. That's my good girl." Azula cooed in an increasingly obsessed voice before planting a palm in her little girlfriend's hair while she exhaled upon her quivering pet's cheek.

"O-oh Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl swooned before laughing sweetly while the princess stared down at her with possessive golden eyes.

"Aww…" Ty Lee trailed off in a quiet voice while she observed the strange couple's touching interactions.

That was when the princess's cold eyes flickered down to her pretty handmaid's golden bow tie while her crimson lips began to curve into the slightest hint of a frown.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your tie straight?" The princess sighed in a voice that bordered on parental before she began swiftly adjusting the now shame faced girl's bow tie.

Mai sat staring at Azula with genuine bewilderment in her tawny eyes while she watched Azula 'fix' the girl's bow.

Except that it had straight right from the start.

'Is Azula…making an excuse just to tie Elle's bow?' The markswoman thought with her brows furrowing in curiosity over her leader's strange behavior.

"I-it was? I-I didn't notice." Elle answered with an embarrassment lining her fair cheeks while Azula snorted out a small puff of fire in response.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Azula scoffed with a purposeful roll of her elegant eyes while Elle peered down at her feet with an abashed amber gaze.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl murmured much like a saddened puppy while the princess stared down at her with a margin of fondness within her frigid gaze.

"But I suppose it is my responsibility look after you. You are my little girlfriend after all." The princess remarked with a sophisticated smile while she stared into her innocent intended's brightening amber eyes.

"I…am forever thankful for your guidance Azula-sama." Elle stated with a bashful smile while Azula began to sweep her fingernails through her hair in a stunningly affection manner.

The two noblewomen found themselves so taken aback by the princess's peculiar habit of tending to their young companion that neither of them so much as uttered a word.

Mostly out of a well-founded fear that Azula would start to berate Elle just as soon as they drew attention to her gentlewomanly behavior.

"You didn't brush your hair properly this morning and it shows. I count not one but five hairs that are out of place!" Azula declared with a disapproving shake of her head while poor Elle's eyes widened in horror.

Now that had Mai rolling her eyes.

Only Azula would lecture her girlfriend over leaving a few hairs out of place.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a fretful voice while the princess patted down her hair.

"From now on I will be brushing your hair for you. This is just unacceptable." The princess commented in beyond controlling voice before cupping her quivering girlfriend's soft cheeks.

"If you say so princess then it will be so." Elle agreed with a timid twinge of redness lining her cheeks while Azula peered down at her with a charming smile gracing her lovely features.

"There. Now that is what I like to see." Azula purred with a pleased smirk before giving the girl another pat to the head while she gently pushed her handmaid to her feet.

"I am so honored that you find me to your liking Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl responded with a proud smile adorning her cheeks while her master waved her hand in a spinning motion.

"Spin for me little handmaid." The princess ordered with her lips curving into an approving grin before reclining on her bottom while she watched in delight when her little pet spun in a graceful circle.

"If my princess tells me to spin…I will spin until Her Highness is satisfied." Elle announced with her golden hair briefly falling in her eyes before turning to a stop before Azula's vastly pleased countenance.

"Aww. She's so adorable Azula." Ty Lee gushed while Azula sat staring down at Elle with a fist curling up beneath her chin.

"Beautiful. Spin again for me would you dear?" Azula remarked with a lazy hum while her smile grew even larger when her pretty handmaid spun upon command.

"Yes Azula-sama. I live as you command." The blonde-haired girl spoke before laughing joyfully while she performed another twirl for her dominant princess.

"You are such a lovely girl. I am pleased that you are mine." The princess stated in a domineering fashion while she observed her adorable servant spin to a stop once more.

"Yours princess!" Elle exclaimed with a bashful smile before bending over to offer her smiling princess one final curtsy.

"I have one more reward for you Elle. Since you have been on such good behavior…I have decided to give it to you now." Azula revealed in a charming voice while Elle stood smiling brightly with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Another reward Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl repeated in a sweet voice before turning to eagerly watch her princess reach into the box once more.

"Didn't I just say as much? Here." The princess replied voice before lowering the offering before her companion's shocked face.

The two noblewomen stared on with amazed eyes to see Elle's music player being deposited into her open hands.

"Y-you fixed my music player for me?" Elle inquired in a deeply emotional voice while she gaped up at Azula rolling her entrancing eyes down at her.

"I should think that obvious. Take note that I am rolling my eyes." Azula snorted in a colder voice while she gazed down into her little girlfriend's emotive amber eyes.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed with a shake of her head while still managing to smile over their young companion's growing excitement.

"Yay! It's powering on!" The blonde-haired girl squealed with childish glee in her voice while her three friends gazed at her in amusement.

"Of course, it is! I tested it out myself. It is now fully powered by my firebending." The princess explained with her elbow leaning against the arm of her throne.

While she keenly observed her small servant place the headphones over her ears just as she cried out in joy once more.

The three older girls sat and watched their young friend begin to bob her head just when the sound of faint music began to resonate from her headset.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" Elle cheered with a sunny countenance before taking Azula by surprise when she embraced her caretaker in a hug around her neckline.

"You are welcome servant. Just be a good girl for me and you will that I am more than capable of satisfying your little peasant desires." Azula spoke with a pompous sigh before giving her young companion an awkward pat to the back.

"Yes! I can't hear you very well right now but my answer is yes!" The blonde-haired girl chirped before hopping to her feet while her big sister's sweatdropped in an amused manner.

"I suppose it pleases me that you are enjoying your little peasant toy. After all I did force an old man to labor in a dark cell until his hands bled. So, I should hope you find it to your liking." The princess remarked in a dismissive voice while the other two women shuddered in renewed sympathy for the inventor.

"Huh? I didn't hear what you just said Azula-sama." Elle commented with her hands on her headphones only for Azula to gaze back at her with a cruel smile.

"Oh, I was just telling you to take care of our dishes." Azula remarked while she reclined with a hand on her full belly before gesturing to the many dishes scattered about.

Mai and Ty Lee both cast Azula a pointed look knowing full well that was not what she said.

"Oh right! I'll get the dishes master. Is it okay if I listen to my music now?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a voice of unrivaled respect while the princess glanced at her with an approving smile upon her red lips.

"Carry on my pet." The princess assured in a clearly entertained voice while she watched her pretty pet smile back at her.

"Yes! If my princess says get the dishes. I get the dishes." Elle spoke to herself with a joyful hum just as she grasped ahold of a cart in the corner of the hall before she started collecting the older girl's dishes.

"You shouldn't make Elle get all of the dishes Azula." The brown-haired woman chastised in a sisterly voice only for the spoiled woman to wave her concerns away.

"Please Ty Lee. The girl is happy to do so. If you haven't noticed she is quite eager to please us." Azula scoffed with a haughty smile while she lazed back in her throne.

"I've noticed Azula." Ty Lee answered with a softened voice before moving to place her dishes on the cart only for Elle to stop her.

"I've got it oneesan! You don't have to get up." The blonde-haired girl stated kindly while the acrobat smiled back at her fondly.

"You are too sweet Elle." The brown-haired woman replied with a sigh while she watched her little sister quickly collect her dishes.

And then the teenage girl speedily gathered Mai's plate while the aloof woman observed her with a sliver of affection in her stare.

"Thank you, Elle." Mai commented before giving Elle a pat to the back while she observed the young girl hum to her music.

Judging by the volume of the girl's music she could only conclude that the girl didn't hear her.

And then Elle finally pushed the cart before Azula while the controlling woman's golden eyes followed her every movement.

"Peasants and their toys." The princess snorted in a snobbish voice that disguised her interest in the device while her humming handmaid began to push the cart away.

"That's strange Azula. Out of the three of us you seemed to be the most interested in Elle's music player." The markswoman reminded with a small smirk only for the regal woman turned to scoff at her.

"That was only so I could repair the device. The last thing I need is the girl crying over her broken toy. The Great Princess Azula has no interest in such trivialities." Azula insisted with her hands in her lap while her two friends stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Uh…right Azula. If you say so." Ty Lee stated with an amused grin before observing Azula turned to watch the young girl bounce towards the doors while adorably bobbing her head to her music.

There was no doubt in her mind that Azula had actually listened to the music player in private.

Not that the princess would ever state as such out loud though.

Azula just watched with comically bewildered golden eyes to see her young girlfriend begin to almost dance to the music.

It was one of the many enigmas that comprised Elle that had her stony golden eyes blinking in puzzlement.

No matter how hard she tried to understand the girl. She found that there were just some things about her servant that she couldn't make sense of.

Perhaps…that is why she is so fond of this one?

"Such a strange peasant." The princess spoke in an almost fond manner with a finger beneath her chin while she watched her bouncing handmaid depart through the doors.

With her cheerful humming resonating down the long corridors of the warship.

"Yeah. Very strange." The markswoman agreed with her tawny eyes still blinking at the closed doors.

"But super cute!" The brown-haired woman yelled out with a giggle while the princess rolled her golden eyes in an attempt to act like she didn't care.

"Of course, you would think so Ty Lee. But I must admit that there are days when I wonder if the tiger monkey is the castaway runt from an alien species." Azula sighed with a finger twirling through her dark hair while the acrobat continued to laugh in amusement.

"What if Elle really is an alien Azula? What if her cuteness is all just a front to defeat you and destroy the entire planet!" Ty Lee announced with a broad grin while the other two women stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh please. The girl can't even work up the courage to confront a spider much less lead an invasion force." The princess retorted with another snide roll of her eyes while the other woman laughed in lighthearted agreement.

"You're not wrong on that one Azula." The brown-haired said gently with her arms crossed over her breasts while the regal woman continued to stare at the closed doors.

"The Princess of the Fire Nation is never wrong. Most especially not when it comes to this one." Azula declared with her crimson lips curving into a refined smile.

Indeed.

Her little admirer is a curious little thing.

But she belongs to her all the same.

She is…hers.

And for reasons unknown she decided that it was a pleasing thought.

Her little girlfriend.

**AN:**

**It will be awhile before Zoe and Elle interact without Azula overseeing the two of them. Since Zoe is Azula's most skilled soldier, she feels the need to keep up appearances in front of her. She doesn't want House Song to know that she has a soft spot for her maid. Zoe and Elle will eventually form a sort of friendship but it will be a great many chapters before they get there.**

**Regarding Elle's songs, the only named song that Elle has listened to thus far is 'Be Your Girl' by Chieko Kawabe from the Elfin Lied anime. If lyrics aren't listed, then Elle wasn't listening to any particular song. As for Azula's taste in music, I haven't decided any particular music that Azula likes or doesn't like. At least...not yet.**

**As always, thank you for reading and please be sure to review!**


	28. Portside

**If I have missed any grammar errors, please let me know! It's a very long story, and oftentimes, when I am typing for many hours on end I miss a few things here and there. I try to go back and check before I post, but editing is very time consuming and it is hard to catch it all without a beta reader.**

_Portside – Chapter Twenty-Seven_

The small gathering of ships now sat moored before a city port.

Meanwhile the princess and her three companions were walking down the docks.

The three women were watching their young companion happily skip beside the aloof princess while the ruthless woman stared down at her with mildly annoyed golden eyes.

The source of her aggravation was her servant's accursed music player.

It had only been two hours since she had given it to the girl and she was already regretting its repair!

The two noblewomen tried their best to stifle their chuckles over the princess's irritation while the muffled sound of strange music continued to resonate from the girl's headset.

"Elle!" Azula snapped for the second time with her golden eyes narrowing dangerously down at Elle's jubilant little face.

"Huh? I can't hear you Azula-sama. Did you say something?" Elle answered with a sunny smile before turning to glance up at Azula's violently scowling visage.

"I did! Two times over! Perhaps if you removed those wretched things from your ears you would have heard me!" The princess barked with her arms crossed over her breasts while she glared at her chuckling childhood friends through the corner of her eye.

"Aww! Don't be so mean Azula! She's just enjoying herself." Ty Lee defended in a sisterly manner before patting Elle's shoulder while the smaller girl continued to bob to her music.

"It's too bad we don't have one of those. Then we could tune out Azula too." Mai commented alongside the sweatdropping Ty Lee while Azula turned to cast them a murderous glance.

"Yeah that sounds…a-absolutely terrible. We don't want to tune Azula out!" The brown-haired woman blurted out in a nervous gulp while the princess stared icily at them with blue fire burning from her fingertips.

"That's what I thought…servant! I am thirsty! Go purchase me a drink from that smoothie stand!" Azula ordered with a snap of her fingers while she glared over her shoulder at Ty Lee's giggling face.

Only to turn her eyes back to her little handmaid's back just as she began to realize what the other woman was laughing at.

"I see the crystal raindrops fall. And the beauty of it all is when the sun comes shining through. To make those rainbows in my mind when I think of you sometime. And I wanna spend some time with you." The blonde-haired girl sang to herself with a melodious hum while her princess quirked an amused brow above her.

"That's so cute Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a grin while Mai smirked in amusement before Azula turned to cast them a callous glare over her shoulder.

"Childish peasant." The princess snorted in a beyond pompous manner as she strode alongside her pretty little handmaid all the while trying to squash her affections for the girl.

All the while the princess glanced about with stony golden eyes before releasing a terrifying growl when she noticed that people were ogling them.

Her lips began to curve into a scowl while she stared sternly down at her oblivious pet while the petite girl continued to beam up at her.

The last thing she needs is for her subjects to think that she is going soft!

That was when Azula was taken by surprise when Elle reached out to grasp her hand.

The two noblewomen continued to snicker while the princess stood glaring down at the smaller girl now holding her hand.

"Just the two of us! We can make it if we try. Just the two of us. Just the two of us! Just the two of us! Building castles in the sky. Just the two of us! You and I…n-no please don't take my music away!" Elle cried out in mid song with a pouty countenance just after her headphones were yanked off her ears.

Azula was staring down at her little handmaid with an unfathomably strict glare that was lessened only by the barest twinge of pink that now adorned her regal cheeks.

Then she forced herself to harden her gaze while her dominant eyes made her loyal servant begin to quiver under her glare.

"Make yourself useful peasant! Bring me a cherry smoothie now! If you aren't back within in five minutes then you are hereby banished from the Fire Nation!" Azula bellowed with her arms crossed over her chest while Elle shrunk under her domineering stare.

"Azula. That was mean." Ty Lee muttered in a scolding voice while she frowned alongside the scowling weapons expert.

"My princess wants a smoothie and I shall see it done!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a bright smile while her princess gazed down in grudging approval.

"Good. Very good. Mai. Ty Lee. You both like cherry, right?" The princess pondered with a haughty tilt of her head.

"I hate raspberry." The markswoman replied with the acrobat sweatdropping beside her.

"Um…I prefer raspberry but I like cherry too." The brown-haired woman answered with a returning smile while the spoiled princess turned away.

"Make that three cherry smoothies." Azula instructed with a pompous smile while she observed her adorable handmaid dutifully recording the order on a notepad.

"Azula, what are you getting Elle?" Ty Lee demanded with her hands on her hips while she directed the other woman a pointed look.

The princess held a hand beneath her chin before turning to glance down at her handmaid's chipper smiling face.

She almost found herself stating that she would permit the girl a smoothie.

That is until she caught the sight of her soldier's striding down the ramps of the docked ships.

"That's a stupid question Ty Lee. I don't purchase treats for servants. Now get me my smoothie peasant or I will have you flogged!" The princess ordered with a cruel sneer before coldly thrusting a bag of gold in her little admirer's hands.

The two women stared at their leader's back with a spark of anger in their eyes.

Yet they were unsurprised to see that the ruler's malicious words had no effect on their young friends ever-present smile.

"Yes Azula-sama, as you command. May I please have my headphones back now?" Elle chirped with an unwavering smile before bending into a respectful curtsy while Azula regarded her with a callous stare.

"Whatever. Just take your silly toy and bring back my order already!" Azula shouted after rudely shoving the headset into Elle's arms while the small girl beamed up at her.

"At once master! I won't let you down!" The blonde-haired girl announced with a radiant visage before slipping her headphones over her ears.

And with that Elle waved over her shoulder at her stony companion before darting off.

The princess watched her little girlfriend scamper off with seemingly uncaring golden eyes ever aware that her two friends were still frowning at her.

All the while scrunching her nose up in a sliver of bewilderment when she heard the girl singing as she ran off.

"Just the two of us! We can make it if we try!" Elle hummed in a lovable voice before vanishing around a corner.

'Soft hearted peasant.' Azula thought with her fists on her hips before shaking her head with a prolonged sigh.

"That girl has the patience of a saint to put up with you." Mai commented at long last only for Azula to scowl over her shoulder.

"I have no idea what you are implying Mai. The girl is fortunate to even breath the same air as me much less find herself worthy of my time." The princess scoffed with a pompous huff while the other two stared at her with deadpan eyes.

"No seriously Azula. Elle is a really beautiful girl and talented too. She could go home and find just about any boy or girl that would jump at the chance to date her." Ty Lee retorted with her arms crossed while her angered friend turned to cast her a foul glare.

"Yeah. That won't call her peasant, servant or pet or make her perform an endless list of humiliating orders." The markswoman stated in a victorious voice while the princess's harsh eyes flickered between the two of them.

Like it or not they knew that Azula knows that they were not wrong.

For Elle to catch Azula's eye that was all the confirmation they needed to know that the princess held the girl in high regard.

She just wouldn't openly say as much in front of so many people.

"And she could make a good living on her artwork. She likely wouldn't need us to buy her goods anymore if that were the case!" The brown-haired woman concluded with a returning smile only to lose her confidence when the princess's glare became even more terrifying than usual.

"True. But even if that were the situation then I would simply kill her date and bring her back to serve me once more." Azula remarked with a callously composed voice while she gazed at her stunned subordinates.

The two noblewomen stood speechless while they digested the princess's rather frightening announcement.

Knowing all too well that Azula was being monstrously serious.

"The girl belongs to me now. And that's all there is to it." The princess spoke in a possessive voice before examining her fingernails with a controlling smile on her lips.

The declaration hit both Mai and Ty Lee hard.

The acrobat more so than the weapons expert.

The two stood gazing at the princess with startled eyes uncertain of how to respond.

But before either one of them could offer a response Azula turned glance over her shoulder when she saw a familiar woman approaching in their direction.

Striding down from the docks was none other than Zoe.

"Greetings princess. Am I intruding if I ask for a moment with you?" Zoe greeted in her usual undertone of sarcasm before bending over to bow at the waist.

Both Mai and Ty Lee would have liked to respond that she was.

But they were well aware that it was not their place to speak for Azula.

"Oh no. I was just tormenting my friends." Azula sighed with her palms on her shapely hips before turning to lazily smile at her humiliated companion's.

"Well then…I only ask for one minute of your time and then I will leave you to return to torturing your companion's." The captain stated with a playful smile while she arose from her bow before directing the two glaring women a taunting glance.

Mai in particular was casting the soldier a cold glare while Azula chuckled at their expense.

If there was one thing that she detested about this woman.

The more they learned about Zoe, the more she and Ty Lee grew to dislike her.

Yet in turn Azula would like the soldier even more!

"How kind of you." The princess purred with her hands on her hips while the acrobat grew increasingly uncomfortable under her smirking gaze.

"I came to inform you that I will be traveling ahead of you. I am going to perform a covert scouting of the terrain ahead. And in that regard your fleet will only serve to give us away." Zoe announced bluntly with a more businesslike demeanor while Azula surveyed her with mildly surprised golden eyes.

And yet she was impressed all the same.

That was what she was finding she liked about Zoe.

Say what you want about her personality but the woman was unbelievably thorough.

"I like the way you think soldier." Azula responded before blinking when she was handed a small parchment.

"These are my coordinates. Contact me if you need me." The captain explained with a gesture of her hand while the princess nodded curtly.

"Very well. Is that all?" The princess queried in a pleased voice before sliding the folded paper into her breast pocket.

"That is all. We will be leaving shortly after my crew concludes with their meal." Zoe answered before shifting on her feet to turn around.

"I see. Just remember to keep me posted." Azula commanded with her fingers curling around her toned biceps while she watched Zoe begin to walk away.

"Please don't. By all means the less we see and hear from you…the better." Mai commented with a frown just before watching the soldier pause in her step.

The princess spun around to glare at her friend with her eyes narrowing dangerously over her friend openly contradicting her will.

But before she could mouth a venomous response Zoe turned to face Mai with her lips curving into a confident smile.

The acrobat remained silent while she gazed between her two friends with nervous brown-gray eyes hoping that Azula would let the comment slide.

"It must be hard for you. You truly have my sympathies." The captain spoke with her cold hazel eyes remaining locked on the other noblewoman's glaring face.

The strange statement put Ty Lee on edge and even prompted Azula to quirk a brow while Mai stood narrowing her tawny eyes back at the soldier.

"Really? You don't have mine." The markswoman retorted with her lips pursing into a scowl.

"The leadership of House Lin has always been weak. But none more so than under Governor Ukano. It must be such a burden to bear…being the daughter of such a spineless worm." Zoe taunted with a rising grin while she observed rage flash in Mai's usually calm eyes.

"You…watch what you say about my father Generalkiller." Mai nearly hissed while Ty Lee placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

Azula glanced up from her examining her finger nails with a mildly entertained countenance.

Zoe was not wrong about Ukano.

She hasn't forgotten his inept governance of Omashu.

But it wouldn't do to allow Mai to come to blows with Zoe.

Despite Mai's occasional disrespect she is her friend after all.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" The captain called out with her arms falling to her sides beneath her cloak.

It was an obvious attempt to provoke the other woman into attacking her.

"I don't know Zoe. Maybe when Azula isn't around I'll cut your throat?" The markswoman snarled with a blade slipping out from beneath her robed sleeve while callous golden eyes observed the scene closely.

That was when Zoe released a belly shaking laugh while Ty Lee growled in her direction.

"You fight me? When the princess isn't around! Don't make me laugh. The outcome will be the same whether Her Highness is here or she isn't. The only difference is…there won't be anyone around to save your sorry ass." Zoe sneered with a hand over the hilt of her sword while Mai took an angered step forward.

"Mai." Azula snapped with a strict voice while Mai took another furious step closer.

"You bastards from House Song have always been too full of yourselves. It would be sad if you don't come home from this war." Mai declared with her eyes gazing ahead dangerously while Zoe smirked back at her.

"Not as sad as your sex life." The captain answered to the surprise of even her monarch while the other woman gazed at her with her tawny eyes now agape in pure rage.

The taunt had just the desired effect that she intended.

The weapons expert took off running towards the smiling soldier with two knives between her knuckles.

Only for the sound of a frigid voice to snap her out of her rage.

"Enough! Or I will kill the both of you!" The princess bellowed with her cruel eyes glaring stonily at the two women paused a mere foot apart.

Zoe still stood with a hand over her blade while she gazed back at the still livid Mai standing right before her.

Ty Lee herself had begun to run forward only to shakily stop when she heard Azula's order.

"Understood Your Highness. I defer to your power." Zoe replied before straightening with a relaxed countenance while Azula glanced at her in approval over her words.

"Just get going already! I have a smoothie order to tend to." Azula snorted with a moody scowl on her regal lips while she glared ahead at the departing soldier.

"Of course. Enjoy your smoothie." The captain remarked before locking eyes with the weapons expert one final time before swiftly turning to walk away.

Mai said nothing further in response while she gazed after the other woman's back with an uncharacteristic expression of anger in her usually stoic eyes.

Even Ty Lee's hand on her shoulder still very little to calm her furious mood.

"Don't listen to her Mai. She's just a bitch." The brown-haired woman soothed while her gloomy friend scoffed angrily.

"That's putting it mildly." The markswoman grumbled before turning to find herself face to face with the frigid princess.

"The next time you question my will before my soldier's will be the most painful day of your life." The princess stated in a merciless voice that sent shivers down the spines of both of her subordinate's.

"C-chill out Azula. Mai didn't mean it like that." Ty Lee stammered while Azula icy gaze swept over the two of them.

"I am not interested in excuses Ty Lee! And if you two would cease provoking Zoe then this mission will proceed more smoothly." Azula barked in a tyrannical manner while Mai too flinched under her gaze.

"Got it Azula." Mai agreed with a frown while Azula finally turned away with her arms folded over her bust.

"Good. Now let us go find the tiger monkey. It wouldn't do well to leave that one alone for too long." The princess grumbled with a possessive frown before stomping off in the direction of the smoothie shop.

The two noblewomen followed after their leader while the acrobat sighed before running a hand through her hair.

All the while never bothering to comment on how Azula was behaving like a worried mother.

About one minute later…

"Arigatou!" Elle exclaimed with a beaming countenance while a worker handed her order of four smoothies.

The employee was a young woman who couldn't help but swallow uneasily as she gazed down at the order before raising her eyes upward.

"Yeah sure. Just be sure to convey to Her Highness that I made it exactly as she ordered." The clerk requested in a fearful voice while the strange girl smiled radiantly back at her.

"No worries! I am positive that Her Highness will be pleased." The blonde-haired girl chirped with the drinks balanced against her chest while the older girl remained doubtful.

"One can only hope." Tia sighed while she watched the chipper blonde struggle to hold all four drinks.

In that moment the princess and her team were approaching from around the corner.

Only for Azula callous eyes to narrow in annoyance when she overheard what her chipper handmaid was saying.

"Oh, she's not that bad! Really! The princess is actually quite nice!" Elle cried out with a beaming smile while the clerk stared back at her blankly.

Azula paused in her step with an inferno already ablaze in her golden eyes before turning to glare at the giggling acrobat.

The markswoman too stood with a trace of amusement in her tawny eyes while the princess growled in their direction.

"Well what do you know Azula. You're nice." Ty Lee spoke with a grin while Azula's cold gaze continued to burn through her skull.

"Shut up Ty Lee." The princess scoffed with a disgusted scowl before stomping around the bend to retrieve her handmaid.

"And you said that you're her personal servant, right?" The clerk pondered while observing the young girl turn to walk away.

"Yep! That's me! A lot of people seem to think that she's difficult to work for but once you get her flow down its smooth sailing after that. We're even best buddies now!" The blonde-haired girl blurted carelessly while the worker gazed at her in a deadpan silence.

Just as soon as those words floated into Azula's ears her two companions watched in amusement when she stiffened with evident embarrassment on her hardened visage.

The princess ignored the sounds of Mai snorting down a chuckle before storming into the waiting area of the shop.

That was when the poor clerk's relaxed expression turned into one of fright.

All the while Ty Lee continued to giggle in increased amusement.

"Well I better get going have a nice…princess!" Elle exclaimed innocently when she bumped into the woman's upper belly while Azula glared down at her with terrifying golden eyes.

"H-hello Your Highness!" Tia greeted after dropping in a low bow only for Azula to disregard her as if she were a fly.

"What are you doing peasant!" Azula hissed in a livid voice with Ty Lee smiling behind her while she loomed over her happy little girlfriend.

"Telling the world how wonderful you are! Eep!" The blonde-haired girl squeaked like a little puppy when the much taller woman grasped ahold of the collar of her shirt.

"You are being punished! Ten floggings for you! And ten more on top of that if you drop my drink!" The princess bellowed with her hand mercilessly grasping ahold of her pouting pet before dragging the girl along while the two noblewomen sighed once more.

All while the horrified clerk watched the young girl get dragged away with clear sympathy in her eyes.

"Have a good day!" Elle called out with the smoothies shaking in her arms while her backpack bounced over her shoulders.

"She's not really getting flogged! It's pinker than it looks!" Ty Lee assured with a grin while she waved over her shoulder at the bewildered worker while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

All the while stomping along with the small girl being dragged after her like a disciplined puppy.

"I missed you so much Azula-sama! It's not the same without you." The blonde-haired girl announced with her feet being drug through the dirt while her big sister's sweatdropped as they followed alongside them.

"Elle…you've only been away from Azula for five minutes." The brown-haired woman commented while the princess's red lips began to curve upward in approval.

"Five minutes is too long! It felt more like five hours…" Elle whined with her worshipful eyes peering up at her master's tall back.

"Shouldn't you let the girl up now?" The markswoman sighed while the spoiled woman turned to peer down at her beaming companion.

"I suppose I could permit it. But if I catch you spreading such distasteful rumors ever again…" Azula trailed off in an incredibly strict voice before yanking her pretty handmaid to her feet while strictly narrowing her gaze down at her little servant.

"Distasteful rumors Azula? All she did was say that you are nice!" Ty Lee stated with her arms folded over her bust while the spoiled woman glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"I don't do nice. Cruelty is what I do best." The princess boasted while scanning her finger nails with a smug smile on her lips while the acrobat sighed.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama! Would you like your smoothie now?" The blonde-haired girl chirped in her usual courteous fashion while the princess tilted her head with a returning smirk.

"As a matter of fact. I would." Azula purred with a pompous smile before grasping her smoothie from the girl's petite hands.

"Can we go sit by the water?" Elle requested sweetly with a gentle countenance while Azula lazily shrugged her shoulders.

"You have been on good behavior. So, I will allow it." The princess responded with a sigh while her childhood friends nearly rolled their eyes.

"Here is yours oneesan." The blonde-haired girl spoke before handing the surprised acrobat a raspberry smoothie.

"Huh? Raspberry? That's so sweet of you Elle. You actually get people what they want!" The brown-haired woman yelled out with a cheerful grin while the princess turned to stare icily down at the small girl's bashful countenance.

"I ordered you to get Ty Lee cherry. Not raspberry." Azula remarked in a supremely entitled voice while the woman in question turned to cast her a dry glance.

"But she wanted raspberry! And here is blueberry for you oneesan." Elle quipped before reaching up to hand Mai her drink while the weapons expert gazed down at her with a softened demeanor.

"I didn't tell you that I liked blueberry." Mai muttered before reaching down to grasp the smoothie.

"No. But I've seen you eating blueberry more than any other fruit. Is…. this what you wanted?" The blonde-haired girl answered before chewing on her lip only for the older girl to kindly pat her shoulder.

"It's perfect. Thanks Elle." The markswoman assured with a small smile forming upon her stoic lips.

"Mai was also supposed to get cherry." The princess complained with an arrogant snort before turning to peer down at her handmaid's still beaming face.

This time the other two women did roll their eyes at their beyond conceited companion.

"But what sort of imōto would I be if I didn't get my oneesans what they wanted?" Elle queried before tilting her head to gaze up at her two big sisters appreciate faces.

"Aww! She's so lovable!" Ty Lee cooed before pinching the blushing girl's cheek while Azula snidely rolled her eyes.

"And she isn't an ass like Azula." Mai spoke with her hand still on the smaller girl's shoulder while Elle turned red under their combined attentions.

Those words earned her a particularly nasty stare from the spoiled princess in question but she ignored it all the same.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Azula scoffed just as they began walking through the street towards a waterfront view.

The other three began to follow their leader while the petite blonde continued to gaze at the gloomy noblewoman with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Are…you alright Mai?" The blonde-haired girl pondered to the surprise of all three women while the weapons expert stared down at her with taken aback tawny eyes.

"I am. Why did you ask?" The markswoman replied in a still softened voice while the younger girl peered up at her worriedly.

"You look angry. Your face looks different than usual…f-forgive me if I am prying." Elle spoke with a slight stammer only for Mai to touch her shoulder once more.

All the while Azula observed with a callous countenance and Ty Lee smiled down at their younger companion.

There was no doubt that they were all fond of Elle in some manner or another.

And they all saw her as a member of the group.

Even Azula.

"No. It's fine." Mai insisted with a twinge of sisterly affection in her voice before blinking in surprise when Elle latched onto her midsection.

It was in that moment that cold golden eyes flickered with a possessive spark while the princess folded her arms with a greedy frown on her regal lips.

"I…just wanted to make sure. If you ever need a hug, I'm here for you." The blonde-haired girl informed with her tender eyes peering up into the dark-haired girl's thawing tawny eyes.

"Thank you…little sister." The markswoman breathed before returning the embrace while the petite girl smiled adorably against her upper belly.

"I-I am just trying to be the best imōto that I can be for you oneesan." Elle stuttered shyly before blushing cutely when Mai patted her back while the woman chuckled fondly above her.

"You're the best imōto that we could ask for." Mai declared before gently disconnecting from the brief hug with her lips curving into a smile while the acrobat nodded in agreement.

"That's right! The best!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a grin before stopping to pat Elle's shoulder while the young girl turned pink under their mixed affections.

"I am so g-glad that you both think so." The blonde-haired girl stammered while both girls stared down at her with fondness in their eyes.

"Servant! I demand that you return to my side at once!" Azula boomed with her boot slamming against the ground while she huffed in a supremely pompous manner.

The two noblewomen gazed at their leader in exasperation before shaking their heads when their young friend scampered off towards the spoiled woman's side.

"Y-yes Azula-sama! Your loyal girl comes when you call her!" Elle cried out with a fretful countenance before scurrying over while Azula peered down at her in smug approval.

"Azula please don't make the poor girl spill her drink!" The brown-haired woman shouted while the conceited princess coldly stared down at the smaller girl almost stumbling with her drink in hand.

"Watch your step tiger monkey." The princess snorted before swiftly catching her pet by her shirt while her little girlfriend trembled adorably under her domineering gaze.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with heated cheeks while she listened to her master release an arrogant snort over her.

"You will attend to my needs. Not Mai's or Ty Lee's. Is that understood girl?" Azula announced with a haughty huff while she leveled her pretty handmaid with a beyond strict stare.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle cried out with her smoothie in hand while Azula smirked down at her.

"Hm. Good girl. Now come." The princess purred with a pompous snap of her fingers before striding ahead of the lovesick girl padding after her footsteps like a spellbound puppy.

"A-as you say princess. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a lovable stutter before she gulped when her tall master began to sway her shapely hips before her inexperienced gaze.

"A-Azula please remember that Elle is only thirteen." Ty Lee pleaded with sisterly worry in her protective eyes only to blush when she watched the adorable girl sneak a timid glance of Azula's full hips.

And then the poor girl gazed away as if afraid that she would be scolded for gazing at the older girl's body.

"She's my pet Ty Lee. Not your pet. I will do as I please. Is something wrong Elle?" Azula spoke in a silken voice before glancing over her shoulder at the bashful girl averting her eyes from her swaying hips.

The acrobat just sighed before taking a drink of her smoothie while the teenage girl turned even redder under the princess's stern stare.

"N-no princess." Elle squeaked in a manner that Azula had found herself coming to adore while she smiled down at her.

"Well try to keep up then." The princess remarked with commanding wag of her fingertip while the small girl padded alongside her.

"Yes Azula-sama. Oh yeah! Here's your coin purse back!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in her usual faithful voice before holding her hand out with the coin purse before the princess's stony gaze.

Azula eyed her young girlfriend with callous golden eyes before lazily shrugging her shoulders.

"You can keep it." Azula answered with an indifferent countenance before taking a satisfied drink of her smoothie.

The other two girls gazed at the princess with slight surprise in their eyes while the small blonde rushed after their leader.

"B-but it's yours Azula-sama. I don't need it. Because I have you to take care of me." Elle protested in a heartfelt voice while Azula gazed down at her with seemingly unmoved golden eyes.

Yet although Azula did not show it.

Deep down inside of her frozen heart she couldn't deny that those loyal words were strangely rewarding.

"I said keep it! Are you defying me servant!" The princess bellowed with sadistic delight in her voice before rounding on the intimidated girl.

Poor Elle began to blush even deeper while Azula towered over her with her callous golden eyes making her young heart begin to beat even faster than before.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed before shaking her head over the princess's strange obsessive with dominating the girl.

"N-no. I would never defy you princess." The blonde-haired girl assured with a bashful stammer while the princess remained stooped over her.

"Then keep it." Azula snorted before standing tall once more while she observed Elle shyly drop the pouch in her robe pockets.

"If you say so Azula-sama then it must be so." Elle mumbled just as she resumed her walk beside Azula while strict golden eyes watched her take a small drink of her smoothie.

"Is that cherry?" The princess questioned with an amused curve of her lips while the others turned to her pretty handmaid's blushing face.

"That's so! If Her Highness drinks cherry. I drink cherry." The blonde-haired girl piped in a tone of childish pride while she swelled under her caretaker's pleased gaze.

"That's my favorite handmaid. Such an obedient girl." Azula purred before planting her palm on the girl's dainty shoulder while Elle beamed up at her.

"I am so happy that I am your favorite Azula-sama. I will always do as you say. I-I hope you know that." Elle admitted with a timid flush before turning even redder when Azula began to pull her along once more.

"I am well aware servant. Now come along now little handmaid. You are walking too slowly." The princess commanded in a possessive voice with her fingernails tugging at her handmaid's neckline while she pulled her pet alongside her.

The other two women stared at Azula oddly while she strictly drug Elle after her which left the poor girl comically trying to walk despite being pulled like a puppy on a leash.

The princess's behavior was baffling to say the least.

Azula was flat out cruel to Elle in the eyes of the high-ranking Fire Nation officials.

But when it was just the four of them and perhaps a few local peasants the princess's behavior would take a one eighty.

And then the princess would show a fondness to the girl that they have never seen Azula show anyone else for as long as they've known her.

"T-that's my best buddy! She's quick to take charge of my life!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a sunny smile before her feet slid through the street seemingly completely unbothered by the humiliating treatment.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped at how the girl gazed up the princess with an adorably enthusiastic grin clearly overjoyed to have the sadistic woman as her 'best buddy'.

"Uh yeah that's Azula for you little sister." Ty Lee commented with a giggle while Azula continued to force Elle to remain within arm's reach.

"Humph. It is clear that this one thrives under my dominance." Azula spoke with a beyond pompous smirk before taking a drink of her smoothie while she pulled her little girlfriend towards the waterfront.

"Azula. I have a question for you." Mai stated in her usual calm voice while Azula walked with Elle at her side before turning to cast her a stony glance.

"Is this more complaining about Zoe?" The princess scoffed with a haughty voice while the other woman gazed ahead.

"Why are you so quick to trust her?" The markswoman inquired with a faint frown while the princess released an annoyed snort.

"More complaining I see. I do not trust her. I do not trust anyone. Trust is for fools." Azula scoffed before gulping down her mouthful of her cold beverage.

"W-what about me Azula-sama? You trust me, right?" Elle stuttered with Azula towering over her while the beautiful woman glanced down at her.

"I suppose I do." The princess grumbled with her vice grip still ushering the girl along while her little handmaid smiled in relief.

"Zoe is famous for murdering her commanding officer, General Shoren during the assault of the Earth Kingdom nine years ago. That's as low as anyone could possibly go." Mai grunted with a returning gleam of anger in her tawny eyes while Ty Lee quietly walked between them.

"General Shoren was a traitor to the Fire Nation. All reports indicate that he was intent on surrendering his post to Earth King Jaran. For that reason. It was a legal act in the eyes of both the Royal Family and the ten noble houses." Azula retorted with a callous stare while she met her friend's scowling gaze.

"The reports released by House Song. The reports that her mother surely altered." The markswoman insisted before turning to her leader's uncaring countenance.

"I have heard enough of this dribble. Truthfully, I couldn't care less what her reasons were for killing General Shoren. I have called upon her because she is one of the greatest warriors of all the Fire Nation. I can count on her to get the job done. And that is all that matters." The princess explained with a haughty sneer while the young girl padded along following her footfalls.

"One can only hope that you won't find yourself lamenting those words with a blade in your back." Mai replied with Ty Lee flinching alongside her while Azula icy golden eyes began to glare through her skull.

They were both well aware that Azula was an abnormally paranoid person.

And the acrobat couldn't help but shudder over how scary it was to provoke Azula into even further paranoia.

"She would be a fool to try. My strength is without equal. And that is all there is to it. And the topic is now closed." Azula concluded with a moody scowl on her graceful lips while the other two girls nodded under her imposing stare.

And with that the princess released her loyal servant from her grip just as they neared a local peasant crowd.

The petite girl pouted up at her much taller master before scurrying after her.

All the while the weapons expert just gazed at the ruler's back before scoffing under her breath.

Azula was truly becoming full of herself if she thinks that she is impervious to assassins.

"Well…we should probably follow them." The brown-haired woman suggested before slurping a drink of her smoothie.

"May as well. If only for Elle's sake." The markswoman muttered before resuming her walk with the acrobat striding alongside her.

The cruel princess strode through the gathering of commoners with a noticeably egotistical aura about her.

It was apparent by the way that her golden eyes glanced around in unconcealed arrogance that she did not consider any other peasant's her girlfriends equal.

Just because she has taken a liking to one peasant doesn't mean that she desires the company of the other commoners.

Azula's nose wrinkled in disgust when she detected the hint of an unpleasant odor while she stared in revulsion at a man passing her by.

'Ugh! Do these people even bath! I expected this of Earth Kingdom peasants but not citizens of the Fire Nation!' The princess thought with her lips creasing into a displeased frown while her cold eyes glanced about.

That was when her golden eyes narrowed in repugnance when she caught the less than pleasant smelling man turn to sneak a glance at her girlfriend's tight little backside.

Mai and Ty Lee were catching up while they too caught onto the man's ogling of their unaware young friend.

Had Azula not been with them either one of them would have voiced rebuke against a man openly gawking at their adopted little sister.

But judging by the furious look on Azula's face their input was unneeded.

Ty Lee couldn't resist flinching when she watched Azula turn to regard the man with an absolutely rotten glare.

It was a stare so cold that the poor townspeople couldn't help shivering in fear while they went about their daily activities.

"Filthy peasant! Remove your filthy eyes from her right this instant or I will remove them from your sockets for you!" Azula bellowed with a truly intimidating stare that had the middle-aged man cowering in terror while her petite handmaid peered up at her back with emotive amber eyes.

"Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off with a bashful blush she stood meekly Azula's tall shadow while the ruthless woman leveled the terrified man with a merciless glare.

"Y-yes Your Highness! I-it won't happen again!" The man cried out before breaking out into a frightened sprint while the princess's cold eyes watched him run off.

By this point the two noblewomen were sweatdropping at the humorous scene while they turned to watch the man take off as if his life depended on it.

Knowing Azula that could very well have been the case!

"Azula…" Ty Lee sighed yet again while she approached the unsocial woman from behind.

"Disgusting. These people need to learn how to bathe. My first act as Fire Lord will be distributing soap to these peasants." The princess snorted with her cruel eyes glaring about while her little girlfriend scampered alongside her.

The other two noble's gazed at their leader with exasperated eyes never failing to miss how the poor townspeople gazed at Azula in terror that no subject should ever feel in their presence of their monarch to be.

The townspeople's fear was so great that it was if the slightest provocation would provoke Azula into executing one of them at random.

And if you asked Ty Lee that was most definitely the case.

And the acrobat was more than aware that these poor people feared her friend even more now as an adult than they did when Azula was a teenager.

And she knew very well that the scarring of those two girls was playing a significant factor in this newfound rise in fear.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled timidly while padded alongside her master while the powerful princess continued to glare at people left and right.

"You belong to me. Only I may look at you." Azula scoffed with a haughty huff while she folded her toned arms over her chest before fixing her adorable handmaid with a domineering stare.

"I-I am yours princess." Elle agreed with an adorable stammer before sipping at her smoothie while she continued to shyly follow her princess.

"What are you gawking at peasant!" The princess shouted once more in a possessive hiss while the other two women sighed behind her.

"Azula you're scaring the townspeople." The brown-haired woman attempted to reason with a frown while her cruel friend released another snide scoff.

"It isn't my fault that some people don't know the meaning of respect." Azula remarked with a pompous scowl while her little handmaid pranced after her heels.

"My princess is so authoritative." The blonde-haired girl stated with a gleeful smile while her princess smirked alongside her sweatdropping big sisters.

"She certainly is little sister." Ty Lee agreed with a sigh while Elle walked between her and Azula.

"When I told the lady at the smoothie shop that the princess wanted to place an order for smoothies she almost ran away because she was fearful that Azula-sama would imprison her if she made a mistake." Elle announced with an unwavering smile while both noblewomen turned to stare pointedly at Azula now smiling pridefully.

"That's what I mean Azula! You scare people so terribly that the poor girl was afraid that you would send her to Boiling Rock over a smoothie!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while the spoiled woman scanned her finger nails in a supremely smug fashion.

"The girl was right to be wary. This smoothie is subpar." The princess complained with a huff while her friends barring her intended stared at her in disbelief.

"I think she did a good job. You're just a stuck-up prude." The markswoman commented with a frown while the acrobat nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! I like it." Ty Lee quipped before taking a slurp with a joyful grin while Azula rolled her arrogant golden eyes.

"Why does that not surprise me. You two have always had unrefined tastes." Azula retorted with a conceited countenance while Elle took a joyful sip of her drink.

"I like what Azula-sama likes!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with her little fist pumping in the air while the princess surveyed her with an approving stare.

The princess couldn't help but smirk down at her petite companion.

What wasn't there to like about having such a devoted follower all to herself?

Her little servant would praise anything that she did.

No matter what that may be.

The group continued to made their way through the city street while the townspeople gave the ruthless princess a wide berth.

That is until one desperate person dared to get in her way.

The powerful princess came to a displeased stop to find herself glaring down at a disheveled peasant woman in a low bow pleading for her coin.

If there was one thing, she hated more than anything in this world.

Other than pits in her cherries.

It was beggars!

"Move aside peasant." The princess ordered in a tone that brook no room for argument while her childhood friends gazed down at the distraught woman in pity.

"F-forgive me for bothering you princess! It's just that the summer draught has taken a heavy toll on the crops and I can no longer count on my husband's aid because he was killed in the war. Could you please spare a coin for my daughter?" The frantic woman begged with her ashamed face pressing into the dirt while the woman's pointed boots consumed her line of vision.

It was a sorrowful plea that hit both Mai and Ty lee hard.

The acrobat was gazing down with her eyes misting up while the weapons expert herself stared down in sadness.

The young girl too gazed down at the woman with her smile having given way to a solemn frown.

Yet the two noblewomen's sympathy turned into poorly concealed anger when they turned to take in the princess's callous expression.

Azula stare down at the woman with a stone-cold countenance that was rigid and seemingly devoid of any pity.

The only emotion her eyes revealed was that of great annoyance.

Her brilliant mind briefly mulled over the crop shortage before committing the detail to memory.

And with that done she opened her mouth to reply.

"I will address the crop shortage. In the meantime. I suggest you contact a charity. I am not a charity. Now move." Azula spoke in a frigid voice that had the other two women gazing at her in disgust while the humiliated woman nearly broke down at her feet.

The princess gazed down with an icy scowl on her lovely lips all the while sensing two angered gazes burning into the back of her head.

She turned her head to glare over her shoulder at her subordinates disapproving faces.

It was times like these that Mai and Ty Lee wore away at her nerves!

"Yes…princess." The beggar muttered while the ruthless woman gazed back at her before stepping around her.

But before Azula could bypass the woman she found herself surprised when a blonde blur impacted with her belly.

She turned her merciless gaze down to her young girlfriend with the back of her little head pushing against her chest.

The princess exhale through her nostrils like a wrathful dragon before leveling her pet with a terrifying glare that would have made anyone else reconsider intercepting her path.

Anyone but this tiger monkey!

"What the princess really means to say is of course she'll help you!" Elle chirped with a bright smile while Azula's glare increased by tenfold.

Mai and Ty Lee stood motionless while they gazed between their young friend hoping that Azula didn't punish her for this.

The poor woman gazed back up at the princess with hope in her eyes while the regal woman turned to glare down at her girlfriend in anger over being openly defied.

Only for her anger to fade away into astonishment when she watched her young companion reached into her own robes.

'Is she giving away her pay!' Azula thought with disbelief in her eyes while the two noblewomen also observed in shock when the girl bent over to place it in the beggar's stunned hands.

"Take this on behalf of Her Highness." The blonde-haired girl declared to the shock of her companion's while she gave the kneeling woman a warm smile.

And with that the entire town was staring on while the woman began to cry happily at the glowering princess's boots.

Cold golden eyes never once left her companion's beaming face when the girl bounced back to her feet.

"Thank you, princess! I will never forget your generosity!" The woman called out while the princess gritted her teeth with her arms folding over her breasts.

"See to it that you don't. Now get out of my way!" The princess barked before rudely pushing the joyful woman aside with her boot.

The weapons expert snorted under her breath while gazing between the young girl and her selfish leader.

'You're thanking the wrong person. Azula wasn't going to give you a single coin.' Mai thought with her tawny eyes narrowing at the spoiled woman's robed back.

The acrobat gazed at her young friend's back with a soft grin while dropping some coins of her own into the woman's hand.

"Here take this. I hope it helps." Ty Lee stated warmly before walking away while the still emotional woman rapidly nodded her head in appreciation.

The beggar shouted out her gratitude once more while two of four turned to wave at her as they walked away.

And with that the small girl turned to smile up at her still scowling master while piercing golden eyes bore into her skull.

"Why did you do that? That was for you. It was your reward." Azula demanded with her eyes glaring down into Elle's bright amber eyes.

Suffice to say both Mai and Ty Lee were staring at their leader in disbelief Azula was angered over Elle giving money to one of her hungry subjects.

"It is called kindness Azula." The markswoman stated only for the monarch to stare icily over her shoulder.

"I wasn't asking you Mai." The princess snapped with irritation lacing her voice before turning back to meet the smaller girl's gaze.

"Because I have a wealthy girlfriend that will take care of everything that I could ever want! And she needed it more than me." Elle replied with an ever-present sunny countenance while Azula's cold eyes showed no indication just how much those words pleased her.

But even so…

Once more she detected the faintest hint of a lie underneath those words.

It would appear that the girl is taking after her in a sense.

"We both know that there is more to it than that. So why don't you tell us the other reason why you gave it away?" Azula snorted with her arms crossed over her womanly chest while she gazed down at the surprised girl through the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean Azula?" Ty Lee asked with residual anger towards her friend for being cruel to one of her own.

"Neither of you have noticed? Well I can't say that surprises me. But I am not so easy to fool." The princess remarked with her stern gaze still staring down at the now quiet girl just as they approached the waterfront.

Now the two noblewomen were gazing at the girl in mutual confusion while the young blonde stared out into the vast oceanside harbor.

"Elaborate Azula." Mai stated in her usual monotone voice while Azula seated herself on a bench.

"Just because the girl's smiling doesn't mean that she's happy. Sometimes…there is more to her smile than meets the eye." Azula declared in a casual fashion to the complete bafflement of the other two women.

"Is that true Elle?" The brown-haired woman questioned in a concerned voice while she gazed at the shorter girl's back.

"Sort of." The blonde-haired girl admitted while her princess reclined against the bench.

It was a truly surprising statement that took the two noblewomen off guard.

Yet Azula wasn't nearly as confused as they were.

"I haven't said anything about it up until this point because I know that your loyalty to me is genuine. But watching you try to win the approval of every last peon in this nation grows tiring." The princess commented with her hand over her smoothie cup while her friends listened in rising concern.

"I am confused Azula." Ty Lee stated with a frown upon her lips while Elle stood silently gazing out over the sunlit waterway.

"You think yourself worthless. You hold little to no value over your own life. And so, you try to win the favor of everyone you meet. In the hopes that if something unforeseen were to happen to you…people will remember you fondly. Is that about, right?" Azula spoke with a tilt of her head while Elle's hands grasped at the straps of her backpack.

The princess's deduction was a truly striking one to Mai and Ty Lee.

So much so that they couldn't fight their sense of growing sisterly concern for the girl's wellbeing.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman said softly with her eyes expression her worries for her adopted sister.

"Yes. Something like that." Elle answered meekly before jumping in a startled manner when Azula snapped her fingers before her eyes.

"I thought as much. Now listen well girl. I could care less if you feel the need to shower beggars with coin. But stop trying to gain the approval of everyone you meet. You don't need their approval. You have my approval…and that is all that matters." The princess commanded with her strict gaze staring up into emotional amber eyes.

The other two women couldn't help but turn to gaze at the princess in renewed shock to hear Azula vocalize such kind words.

"Yes…Azula-sama. Your approval is all that matters." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a hand over her chest while the princess's beautiful lips curved into a captivating smirk.

And then the captivating woman wagged her finger in a come-hither motion that had her rushing forward without delay.

"It doesn't matter what the world thinks of you. Because you have a place beside us." Azula declared in a callous voice that contrasted her words while Elle fell back onto the seat beside her.

"That's right! You're one of us Elle!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a returning smile while Elle sat holding her drink with an adorable blush returning to her cheeks.

"Yeah, Azula would be intolerable without you." Mai agreed with a nod while Azula turned to cast her a brief passing glare.

"Yes…this is my home." Elle spoke with a moved emotion in her innocent eyes while Azula stared down at her with icy golden eyes.

"And one more thing. Stop being so ashamed of yourself. You're the girlfriend of the Great Princess Azula and that is most definitely something to be proud of. I expect you to carry yourself with pride. Is that understood girl?" The princess continued in a beyond strict voice while she glared down at her lovably red-faced pet.

The markswoman rolled her eyes over how Azula felt the need to structure the compliment around her gargantuan ego.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a revived smile while her master peered down at her with entrancingly stern golden eyes.

"That's my girl." Azula purred before inexplicably reaching over to pat the beaming girl's soft golden head.

Ty Lee couldn't resist the large smile that crept onto her lips while she watched the strange duo interact.

Azula may seem unable to show compassion to even her own subjects.

But somehow…time and time again Elle is able to break through Azula's frozen exterior.

"Oh, my princess right..." Elle murmured before laughing sweetly beneath the much taller woman's petting hand.

"Hm. Try not to fret so much tiger monkey. You've got the flawless Princess Azula as your mentor and that means that you are guaranteed to succeed." The princess sighed in a pompous manner with a conceited smile on her lips while her little girlfriend beamed up at her.

This time both women rolled their eyes over their leader's seemingly boundless ego.

"That's so! I can't go wrong with Her Highness as my instructor!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a happier smile before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"So, uh Azula does that mean that she will be getting schooling lessons soon?" The brown-haired woman pondered with a curious grin while the princess took another gulp of her drink.

"When we return to the capital, I have arranged an appropriate curriculum for her. In the meantime, I've been teaching the girl self-defense." Azula responded with a sanguine countenance that had both women shuddering over her announcement.

"S-self-defense? I was hoping that you were joking about teaching Elle how to fight." Ty Lee stammered with fear in her eyes while Azula rolled her elegant golden eyes in response.

"You should know by now Ty Lee that I do not joke. Servant, show your big sister's your terrifying fighting skills." The princess ordered with an unconcealed snort of amusement while she stared down at the jubilant girl puffing out her little chest in the hopes of pleasing her.

"Fighting skills Azula?" Mai repeated in a deadpan voice before sweatdropping when Elle began swinging her fists in a comical attempt to impress Azula.

"Azula-sama says that I must be strong and merciless if I am attacked with my back against the wall." Elle boasted with her little fists swinging forward while Ty Lee too sweatdropped from across the other side of the table.

"Repeat the three rules of pain." Azula demanded with a merciless smile that had her subordinate's shivering in fear.

"Please Azula. Please in the name of Agni don't corrupt her innocent mind." The brown-haired woman begged only for her words to fall on aloof ears.

"Strike boys in the genitals and girl's in their ladyhood!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with her big sister's sweatdropping in amusement while the princess smirked maliciously.

"That's right my little pupil. And the second rule?" The princess purred with a violent grin lacing her lips while the young girl smiled up at her in admiration.

"Go for the eyes!" Elle cried out with her big sister's staring on in horror while Azula's lips curved into a truly malicious smirk.

"Azula!" Ty Lee scolded in an almost angered voice while she cast the other woman her best glare.

"Waste of breath." Mai advised lazily while the acrobat sank back in defeat.

"Yes! Use the environment to your advantage. Grab a stick or a rock, and just when they think your down gauge out an eye!" Azula instructed before thrusting her fingertip against Elle's brightly nodding face.

Mai and Ty Lee both sighed in unison while they watched the scene unfold.

It was obvious that Elle adored Azula so deeply that no matter how the princess behaved, the young girl delighted in Azula's company all the same.

"Yes princess. A stick and a rock." Elle answered with shy smile adorning her lips while Azula smirked down at her in ever rising approval.

"This way they will be scarred for all time. They will be reminded of their defeat every time they look in the mirror! Never again to rise above their ashes of shame and humiliation!" The princess ranted with the flames of war burning in her golden eyes while her two-childhood friends gazed at her in a nervous silence.

"Uh Azula I think you might be going a little overboard here…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with awkward countenance before falling silent once more when it became evident that her friend wasn't listening.

Although it soon became clear just why Azula was ignoring her.

The sound of exuberant clapping rang out into the air while the two noblewomen sweatdropped at the sight of Elle cheerfully clapping while Azula's lips curved into an approving smirk.

"That's my princess! She's the best there is!" The blonde-haired girl cried out before grasping ahold of the princess's hand while cold golden eyes blinked down at her when she pumped their fists into the air.

"Humph! Of course, I am servant and don't you forget it!" Azula scoffed with a haughty sweep of her bangs from her eyes while she peered down at her beaming pet with a measure of fondness within her cold eyes.

It was just astonishing.

If anyone dared to hold the princess's hand they would surely be burned in retribution.

And yet to date Azula has not harmed a hair on Elle's golden head!

"I could never master!" Elle exclaimed with joyous laughter before shyly attempting to scoot closer to the domineering woman.

"That's my favorite handmaid. Now tell me the third rule." The princess spoke with an alluring purr to her voice while she smiled down at her little intended seated beside her.

"Palm strike to the cheek!" The blonde-haired girl answered with rising excitement before swinging her palm forward while the older girls observed in entertainment.

"That is correct. Just look at her. She'll be a warrior before you know it." Azula declared with a conceited smile while the other two women gazed at the young girl's face in disbelief.

"If you say so Azula." Ty Lee sighed with a sigh while Elle beamed up at her leader.

Although her friend may be obsessed with war and domination it was touching to see Azula express concern for Elle's wellbeing.

"Somehow I doubt that." Mai stated in her usual deadpan fashion.

"If there is anyone capable of shaping the tiger monkey into a merciless destroyer it is me." The princess remarked with a sage nod while gazing down at her companion

"I am eager to learn all that I can under your tutelage Azula-sama!" Elle chirped with a sunny smile while Azula stared down at her with strict golden eyes.

"Then listen closely. I have another lesson for you to file down in that little head of yours." Azula remarked with her head tilting to gaze into her young companion's loyal amber eyes.

"I am all ears Azula-sama. I treasure your guidance more than anything in this world." The blonde-haired girl answered with a jubilant countenance while the princess's hardened golden eyes concealed just how much those words meant to her.

"Don't be so afraid to be yourself. Be proud of who you are." The princess declared to the shock of her childhood friends while Elle stared up at her with moved amber eyes.

"W-wakarimashita Azula-sama." Elle stammered in an emotional voice while she peered up at her caretaker in appreciation.

"Good. Now that is what I like to hear." Azula commented with a pleased expression while she set her cold beverage down on the tabletop.

"From this moment forward I am unafraid and ready for anything that might come my way!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a fist above her head while the three women observed her in amusement.

"Really? Anything?" The princess snorted with an aloof countenance while Elle puffed out her chest in a display of innocent pride.

"That's so Azula-sama. Anything…aah!" Elle shrieked without warning before straightening up in a panic when she felt something crawl down her neck.

"Cease this pathetic behavior at once!" Azula barked with annoyance flashing in her stern eyes while she stared down at her handmaid pitifully flailing about.

"B-but there's a spider on my neck! H-help me Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl whined like a terrified puppy with her big sister's observing in sympathy while Azula scowled down at her.

"Just get it off her neck Azula." The brown-haired woman advised in a sisterly voice while the princess released a scoff of contempt.

"Stay still Elle! I said stay still!" The princess bellowed with a sophisticated frown on her regal lips before restraining her panicking pet by the collar of her shirt.

"S-save me Azula-sama!" Elle stuttered just when her smoothie flew from her shaky hands while the much taller woman growled down at her.

The acrobat couldn't help but manage a soft smile over hearing her young friend adorably plea for Azula to rescue her.

The girl was the only person who would even think of pleading for the princess's rescue.

"Foolish girl! Quit your squirming!" Azula snarled much like a fed-up mother while she forcibly restrained her whimpering handmaid by her dainty shoulders.

"P-please get it off me master." The blonde-haired girl whimpered with a puppylike pout while her much taller master sat scowling above her.

The small handmaid continued to whine pitifully while the princess rolled her arrogant eyes down at her.

"Oh, stop your whining would you. I removed the damned thing." The princess snorted with another haughty roll of her eyes before withdrawing her fingers while the two noblewomen stared at them in amusement.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle spoke softly with a timid countenance while Azula released a dominant snort over her shoulder.

"Please. I am more than capable of protecting you from the deadliest of assassins. A spider…is nothing." Azula announced with the barest hints of fondness in her voice while she stared down at her clenched fingers before consuming the unfortunate spider in a burning blue flame.

Yet again Mai and Ty Lee were stricken in amazement by the princess's words.

Azula's affections may be twisted, but there was no doubt that the princess truly cared for their young friend.

"M-my hero." The blonde-haired girl stammered out with a heartfelt expression while the princess gazed down at her with a charming smile curling onto her regal lips.

"Aww. You're her hero Azula." Ty Lee cooed in a warm voice while Azula still sat with a palm on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Please! Tell me something that I don't know." The princess scoffed with a flip of her hair while she smirked down at her lovely little girlfriend.

"You've got a strange taste in heroes Elle." Mai stated with an undertone of curiosity in her voice while she gazed over at Elle smiling up at Azula like a school girl in love.

"You let the spider go. Right Azula-sama?" Elle inquired adorably with her big sister's sweatdropping while Azula scanned her fingernails in her usual pompous manner.

"Hm? Oh yes. I released it into the grass right down there." Azula commented with a lazy wave of her hand while gesturing to a patch of grass beside her pointed boots.

"If you say so Azula-sama. Then it must be so…n-no! My smoothie!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a saddened voice just after finally noticing her beverage seeping into the sands below.

"You just now noticed? You spilled it when you were having your little fit." The princess informed with a scoff while she watched her little handmaid's shoulders slump in sorrow.

The other girls stared at their adopted sister with sympathetic gazes before a look with one another.

"Oh…" Elle trailed off lamely with a pout while Azula gazed over her shoulder with a scowl on her lips.

"I can go get her another one." The brown-haired woman offered with a nod while the small blonde's spirits perked up after hearing those words.

"Yeah. Anyone but Azula. Workers run away when they see her coming up for a second visit." The markswoman snorted while the princess glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"That won't be necessary." Azula spoke in a casual manner before stunning her friends by lowering her drink before Elle's awed eyes.

"Y-you are going to share with me?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a moved voice while she peered up at the scoffing princess with lovesick amber eyes.

Mai and Ty Lee could only stare on speechless while Azula pushed the straw into Elle's baffled lips.

"What does it look like? In case you can't tell. I am rolling my eyes." The princess snorted before rolling her eyes down at her pet while the smaller girl began to shyly take a drink of the cherry smoothie.

"T-thank you Azula-sama." Elle murmured with a blush on her cheeks that mirrored the beverage.

The acrobat giggled softly while she observed the touching interaction between the strange but adorable couple.

If Azula was willing to share a straw with Elle…that alone spoke volumes about her friends' affections for the girl.

"Normally I wouldn't share my drink with anyone…much less a peasant. But since you are my peasant…I know that your hygiene is up to my standards." Azula admitted with a haughty countenance before raising the drink away from Elle's beaming lips.

"I'm the princess's peasant!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a childish puff of her chest while her smirking princess sipped on her drink above her.

The two noblewomen couldn't help but both gaze at their young friend in understanding.

Most others would perceive that as a snide insult.

And yet they were well aware that in Azula's eyes that was a major compliment.

"Servant move your head to the right." The princess ordered with a pompous smile before watching her pretty handmaid shift her head closer to her side.

"Yes princess!" Elle chirped with an unwavering smile only for a robed elbow to compress her into the side of her older girlfriend's taut stomach.

"Now you stay right there Elle." Azula spoke before reclining on Elle's golden head while she gazed down at the smaller girl with a smug smirk.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl answered sweetly before beaming even brighter when the cold drink was lowered before her eyes.

"Definitely my peasant." The princess stated with a small trace of fondness lacing her voice while the younger girl took a joyful sip of the smoothie.

"Aren't they cute together Mai?" Ty Lee asked quietly with a grin while the other woman sighed in response.

"Elle is cute. I won't comment on Azula." Mai responded dryly before setting her smoothie cup down.

"Azula-sama is more than cute! She is the most beautiful woman in all the worlds and she smells so good!" Elle cheered with a radiant countenance before happily sniffing the underside of the princess's arm while the older girl stiffened in slight discomfort.

Only for the other two girls' now to snicker at Azula's expense while the ruthless woman cast them an icy glare through the corner of her eye.

"While your worship pleases me…I distinctly recall telling you to refrain from sniffing me in the presence of others." Azula remarked flatly while staring down at her small companion's beaming face beneath her relaxed elbow.

"But your scent is so lovely Azula-sama! I can't help myself!" The blonde-haired girl quipped with a sunny smile while she listened to her princess release an exasperated grunt above her.

"Elle." The princess stated in a tone of both fondness and annoyance while her adorable pet peered up at her.

"Yes princess?" Elle answered in her usual dutiful fashion only for the princess to thrust the smoothie in her face once more.

"Just shut up and drink the smoothie." Azula commanded with a pompous roll of her eyes while she watched the girl take a gleeful sip of the offered beverage.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke serenely while she gazed up at the stern woman in admiration.

"Good girl." The princess sighed with a wave of her free hand while she lounged on top of her admirer's golden head.

The young girl just smiled brightly in response while the powerful woman stared down at her through the corner of her eye.

No more needed to be said between them.

And neither Mai nor Ty Lee said anything further that would ruin their moment.

The princess and the peasant were closer than words could ever convey.

They had each other and that was all that mattered.

**AN:**

**So this chapter we saw the start of Mai and Zoe's feud. Mai despises Zoe for how she killed her commanding officer ten years prior, and for how savage she can get with the enemy. And in turn Zoe looks down on Mai for being an unmotivated fighter. People like Mai, who only act out of boredom disgust Zoe. **

**It is important to note that despite Mai's incredible skill that Zoe is stronger, and thus that is why Azula feared the two coming to blows. Mai is a highly skilled combatant but her ability is hampered by the fact that she spends most of her time in luxury in the Capital with Azula. She only fights on very rare occasions. Zoe on the other hand, has been thrusting herself into life or death combat since she was nine. **

**Zoe is in essence a highly trained soldier who has fought many life or death battles. And Mai is a highly talented person that only sees combat every now and then.**

**Anyhow, Azula finds Zoe very useful because she can just sit back and wait while Zoe does much of the grunt work like searching for the enemy.**

**We also saw how Azula's kindness to Elle does not extend to even her own suffering people. Azula is not yet quite ready to show concern for her hungry subjects. This is another flaw that she will have to work on as the story develops.**

**Azula will come to understand that she can't reasonably ask for her people to swear fealty to her when she doesn't really care if a poor family starves due to droughts and high taxes.**

**And we also saw how Elle contrasts Azula completely. She didn't even think to give away her sack of pay. Not just out of a desire to help though.**

**As Azula noted, Elle is trying to be the person that everyone likes, even if she will never see them again.**

**The scene where Azula orders Mai and Ty Lee cherry was inspired by a clip on YouTube by Grey DeLisle as Azula ordering pizza. Azula asks Mai and Ty Lee if they like mushrooms, and then she orders extra mushrooms when they tell her that they don't like mushrooms.**

**It totally seems like something Azula would do, ordering them cherry despite the two of them wanting otherwise. **

**And it was a nice, but meaningful way to show how Elle is paying close attention to Ty Lee and Mai's likes and dislikes. **

**And lastly, the song that Elle was singing is Just the Two of Us by Bill Withers. It is a beautiful classic. **

**Just one more chapter until the first battle begins!  
**

**Thank you for reading and as always reviews are appreciated!  
**


	29. Portrait

**Attention readers!****  
**

**I humbly ask anyone that finds themselves still following my story after twenty-eight chapters to please review.**

**I always enjoy hearing from people who I haven't heard from before. **

**One of the biggest joys that comes with writing something this long is just hearing from all sorts of people that are enjoying it. **

**Even if you only leave one review, hearing that you like it means a great deal to me. :) **

_Portrait – Chapter Twenty-Eight_

Many hours later in the royal airship…

The imposing princess sat in her throne staring back at the collection of her highest ranked soldiers bowing before on the floor before her.

All except for the absent Zoe.

The Dai Li too knelt silently beside the Fire Nation soldiers while they listened to the princess's latest order.

Blue flames accented the hall of the impromptu throne room while both Mai and Ty Lee stood obediently to the side of Azula's throne.

"Continue on course. But maintain a day's distance between Captain Zoe's patrol. Under no circumstances are you to disrupt the nature of this operation." Azula announced in a voice of absolute authority while her soldiers flinched under her callous gaze.

"Yes princess!" The soldiers answered in unison while a well-manicured hand wave for them to disabuse.

"That will be all then. Scurry off now." The princess ordered in a dismissive manner while she watched in disinterest when they scattered on command.

Azula stared on with bored golden eyes while the last of the soldiers exited her throne room before the doors finally pounded shut with a thunderous clang.

"Well that was boring." Mai stated in monotone with her arms folded before her.

"Perhaps. But history's greatest conquests are brought to fruition with precision and patience. Our efforts will pay off in due time. Just as it did with Ba Sing Se." Azula replied with her regal lips curling into a proud smirk while she leaned into her clenched right fist.

"If anyone is capable of defeating the Avatar. It is you Azula. But anyhow now that we're alone…" Ty Lee trailed off with a cheerful grin while Azula turned to gaze at her through the corner of her brilliant eye.

They were both well aware that even though the princess's cold exterior made it seem like she didn't miss their young friends' presence…

"You are going to pester me about my handmaid, aren't you?" The princess questioned in a seemingly uncaring voice while scanning her balled fist with aloof golden eyes.

"Yep! Elle told me to tell you when you have the time that she has something to show you." The brown-haired woman answered from where she leaned on the side of the throne while the spoiled woman gazed up at her in concealed interest.

"Really? Is this another tribute or is this just another peasant trifle?" Azula commented with a smug smile all the while mulling over just what her little submissive could have made for her this time.

The two women nearly rolled their eyes over how the princess spoke about it as if she thought that she was a deity receiving offerings from her most devout mortal worshiper.

Knowing Azula that was almost certainly the case.

"Why don't you just go see? It's not like you're doing anything but sitting on your ass." The markswoman suggested with pointed stare while the princess gazed up at her with colder eyes than before.

Luckily for Mai, the acrobat was quick to come to her rescue.

"Just go look Azula. Elle's your girlfriend. You should be interested in what she has to show you." Ty Lee almost pleaded while her lifelong friend gazed back at her in consideration.

"So be it…. where is the tiger monkey anyhow?" The princess sighed while pushing her backside off the seat of her throne.

"In her room." The brown-haired woman quipped with a returning smile while the princess quirked a brow after standing up.

"I see. I had work for the girl to do anyhow. So, I suppose I will go collect her…" Azula spoke with a haughty slip of her hair before striding down the steps to her throne room doors.

The two noblewomen said nothing while they watched their leader depart through the large doors before sharing a knowing glance with one another.

"It's beyond me how that girl has the patience to put up with Azula." Mai muttered while Ty Lee nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Neither do I. But regardless…I think that Elle is a good thing for Azula." Ty Lee responded warmly while Mai quietly gazed at her in understanding.

The princess came to a stop with her hands clasped behind her back before her handmaid's chamber door.

Then she tilted her head to observe in satisfaction when the door began to open no more than seconds after she had stepped before the doorway.

Azula couldn't fight the smile of approval that crept onto her regal lips when she was greeted with a courteous bow.

"Hello princess!" Elle greeted with a bright smile in mid bow while Azula stared down at her with pleased golden eyes.

"Hello Elle." The princess stated sternly with a slight undertone of fondness permeating her voice before stepping past the curtsying girl.

"Is there anything I can do for you this evening Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a diligent voice before closing the door behind her.

Azula's lips curved into a content smirk upon hearing those loyal words before promptly taking a seat at the girl's desk.

Just as she always did.

Whenever she visited her pet it was an unspoken rule that this chair was her throne.

"Pour me a glass of wine." The princess commanded with her palms folding in her lap while her smug golden eyes watched her pretty pet scamper forward on command.

"Yes princess! Straightaway!" Elle cried out before rushing over to a small cabinet that housed a bottle of her princess's favorite wine.

Only to jump when the regal woman snapped her fingers in her direction.

"Foolish girl! Walk! Not run!" Azula barked in a beyond domineering voice while narrowing her icy gaze at her bashful handmaid's blushing face.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered before walking much slower than before while the older girl rolled her lovely eyes at her.

"It's not as if I care or anything…the last thing I need is for you to have another breathing fit on me." The princess remarked sighed before lazily brushing her fingers through her hair while the younger girl smiled softly over her shoulder.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." Elle answered dutifully before grasping a glass while Azula observed her begin to pour the wine through the corner of her eye.

"So…what is it that you wish to show me?" Azula pondered in a seemingly disinterested voice while strategically examining her fingernails.

Who would have ever thought that the day would come when she would find herself visiting a peasant girl on a daily basis?

"I-I made something for you princess." The blonde-haired girl admitted in an adorable stutter that the princess just adored.

"Have you now?" The princess purred in a pleased undertone before turning to watch in amusement when her timid girlfriend shakily handed her the drink.

"That's so Azula-sama…" Elle spoke meekly before averting her eyes to her feet all the while missing how Azula glanced at her with a flash of fondness within her hardened eyes.

"Well…aren't you going to show it to me?" Azula questioned in an alluring voice before reaching out to teasingly swipe her fingers through her little girlfriend's golden hair.

The blonde-haired girl turned beat red while raising her eyes to meet the older girl's entrancing golden stare.

And then she smiled brightly while she beamed up her princess's beautiful face.

"Yes! I will show it to you Your Highness." The blonde-haired girl chirped sweetly before giggling innocently when the princess's strong palm briefly patted her upon the head.

"Hm. Such a well-behaved girl…" The princess trailed off with a softened smirk upon her graceful lips while she peered down at her pet's grudgingly lovable face.

"I-I am yours Azula-sama." Elle stammered with a lovesick blush on her young cheeks before trembling pleasantly when Azula leaned in to breath lightly in her eyes.

"So you are." Azula stated sternly before sliding her backside forward while she sat looming above her pretty little intended.

"Oh Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl swooned like a lovestruck schoolgirl while the much taller princess released a mighty growl.

"Mine." The princess snarled dominantly with her fingers grasping her beautiful handmaid by her cheek while the tiny girl submitted to her touch.

"Master?" Elle asked in an adorably bashful voice while Azula stared back at her with an approving smile on her strict lips.

"What is it my pet?" Azula cooed with sanguine smirk on her lips while she continued to purposefully breathe in the younger girl's trembling face.

"W-will you spend the night with me Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a hopeful voice while the woman furrowed her brows thoughtfully.

"Spend the night with you?" The princess repeated in a refined sigh while her handmaid smiled shyly back at her.

"Just the two of us enjoying the night together." Elle answered softly while Azula stared down at her with strict golden eyes.

"Show me what you made for me and I will give you my answer afterward." Azula declared in a silken voice before teasingly withdrawing her hand from her handmaid's now brightening face.

"My princess wishes to see her gift and I will see it done!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while she puffed out her chest before dashing over to the door of her closet.

'The girl is strange but to my liking all the same.' The princess thought before taking a relaxed gulp of her wine while she watched in amusement when her young companion began rifling through her closet.

"It's in here Azula-sama!" Elle shouted out with her tight backside sticking up into the air while Azula's dominant eyes remained locked upon her backside.

"Hm? Is it now?" Azula replied while she continued shamelessly ogling her handmaid's small bottom with a trace of desire in her eyes.

Oh, how she wanted to take this pretty little thing into her chamber and sit on her lovely face…

But she would wait until the girl was of age.

She is above all a woman of class and she would not have it known that she took her intended before the girl was of age.

She had no qualms killing thousands upon thousands in war and mercilessly destroying all that stood in her way.

Yet…strangely when it came to Elle. She found herself for once caring for another's wellbeing.

"Yep! Here it is princess." The blonde-haired girl announced triumphantly before carefully grasping ahold of the painting while the princess's eyes finally glanced up from her backside.

The princess's golden eyes focused intently before widening ever so slightly when she noticed the sight of a framed painting.

"Is that…a painting?" The princess queried with a carefully concealed inquisitive edge to her voice while she observed her servant turn red her gaze.

"I-it is so Azula-sama…I-I finished my first painting." Elle confessed in more bashful voice than before shyly turning to meet Azula's taken aback eyes.

And not a moment later Azula found herself staring on in a truly uncharacteristic display of astonishment when her eyes finally landed on the simply stunning art piece.

She was a woman rare taken by surprise.

But this…

She was gazing at the finished work of the very same painting that she had stumbled upon in her handmaid's chambers just after bringing the girl in.

It was her seated by the lakeside!

The completed piece was even more detailed than what she had seen in the girl's artbook.

The girl may be weak.

But when it came to art Elle was a prodigy!

"W-what do you think of it Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl inquired with a stutter that snapped the woman out of her reverie.

Being vastly pleased by the offering and not wanting to make the girl cry she quickly regained her composure.

"Elle." Azula spoke with her strict gaze locked on the girl's hopeful face.

"Y-yes princess?" Elle asked in a fretful voice while she smiled timidly under the older girl's gaze.

"Come here." The princess commanded after setting her wine glass down before sighing fondly while she watched the young girl happily leap to her feet.

"As my princess commands!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed after gently propping the painting against the wall before she began eagerly padding over to the monarch's side.

"It is a simply flawless portrait." Azula purred with a sophisticated smile upon her lips before leaning forward while she allowed her little girlfriend to grasp at her hand.

"Really? It is that good Azula-sama?" Elle requested with an adorable blush while she lovingly held her older girlfriend's hand.

"Foolish girl. It is magnificent. You have a true talent. I approve of this tribute." The princess remarked with a refined smirk gracing her lips before standing up while her petite handmaid peered up at her with adoring amber eyes.

"I-it means so much to me that you think so Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered while she craned her neck to stare up at her princess looming above her.

"Now…you wish to spend the evening with me is that correct?" Azula cooed with her strong hands grasping ahold of Elle's hands while she stared down at her spellbound pet.

"I do. I was hoping we could dance together." Elle answered in a swooning voice while Azula quirked an intelligent brow over her.

"Dance? In this room?" The princess questioned flatly while she towered over her brightly smiling girlfriend.

"That's so. I can put some music on and we could share a dance!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with excitement in her voice while she listened to her princess sigh above her.

"If I say no…you're going to pester me all night until I say yes, aren't you?" Azula snorted with a regal roll of her eyes only to find the girl begin to pull her across the room.

"Yep!" Elle exclaimed with warm laughter while Azula began to take control of her movements.

"Oh, very well. But only if you follow my lead." The princess remarked with a sophisticated aura about her while she led her young companion forward.

"I will always follow your lead. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…nowhere but beside you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl declared with an expression of great adulation while she peered up into her princess's stoic golden eyes.

Although Azula was too proud to show it.

Somewhere deep down she truly appreciated the girl's gentle words of loyalty.

Perhaps, that is why has found herself so fond of this little peasant girl.

"Well then consider your little hearts desire granted. You are mine and beside me you will stay." Azula spoke with a pompous smirk adorning her royal lips while she stood staring down at her swooning admirer.

"O-oh Azula-sama. My heart beats so wonderfully when you stand above me." Elle admitted in a timid voice with a twinge of pink to her cheeks while her heart continued to race under Azula's domineering gaze.

"Hm. That's just my superior charms taking hold of your little mind." The princess purred before placing one of her palms against her young handmaid's quivering cheek.

"M-may I ask something else of you princess?" The blonde-haired girl requested with submissive adoration lacing her voice while she melted under the royal woman's possessive touch.

"What is it now little lady?" Azula sighed with a measure of fondness permeating her callous voice while she continued to hold the much smaller girl's dainty cheek.

"C-can I…can I try wine again?" Elle inquired with nervousness in her innocent voice before gulping meekly under Azula's now beyond imposing glare.

"The last time I gave you alcohol you spend five hours crying on my thigh." The princess commented icily with stern disapproval in her controlling voice while she stared coldly down at her red-faced handmaid.

"But that was when I had three glasses and a fire whiskey! Just a sip Azula-sama? Please!" The blonde-haired girl pleaded after tugging on the taller girl's robes while she listened to her princess grunt above her.

"A sip and only a sip!" Azula barked before thrusting a well-manicured fingernail in Elle's brightly smiling face.

"Yes princess! Only a sip!" Elle chimed before waving her hand in a salute while Azula still scowled down at her.

"And if you get sick, you'll spend the morning in bed. Not on my leg." The princess spoke with a final narrow of her eyes before reaching to open the beverage cabinet.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a warm smile while she stared up at her princess pouring her a small glass of wine.

"So well trained..." Azula trailed off in a silken purr before handing the glass to her blushing admirer.

"You know me princess. I s-strive to please." Elle answered in an adorable stammer before turning pink when she took a drink of the wine.

"I can see that Elle." The princess cooed with a refined smile growing upon her crimson lips while the petite girl handed the drink back to her.

"Shall I go get my music play now?" The blonde-haired girl asked with a slight buzz to her voice while the older girl regarded her through the corner of her eye.

"Oh, very well. Go get your little peasant toy." Azula commanded with a conceited sigh before swallowing a generous gulp of wine.

"Yay! We're going to have a lot of fun together tonight. I just know it!" Elle called out happily before scampering over to her night stand unaware that golden eyes were staring at her backside once more.

"Of that I have no doubts." The princess stated dryly with amusement lacing her voice while she watched her pet speedily grasp her music player.

"May I have another sip Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned softly before blushing even deeper when the glass was tipped back against her lips.

"Drink tiger monkey." Azula ordered with a pompous smirk while she peered down at her little girlfriend taking an inexperienced sip.

"I-it tastes better than before." Elle stuttered with a lovely blush to her heated cheeks while she stared up at Azula take another swallow of the wine.

"See? I told you that you would get used to it." The princess boasted with a victorious smirk before setting the glass on the stand behind her.

"You were right. You never steer me wrong. I trust you more than anyone I've ever met." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a heartfelt voice before her hand out to grasp ahold of the princess's own.

Azula glanced down at her young girlfriend's hand before her cold gaze flickered to the girl's naïve face.

Once more…she didn't let it show.

For reasons unknown she found those words pleasing to her ears.

Perhaps it was because Elle was the only one that she can bring herself to trust?

"Then you are a fool." Azula remarked harshly before taking ahold of her handmaid's hand while Elle just smiled knowingly.

"Maybe so. But at least I'm your fool." Elle responded with a joyful giggle before turning the speakers on her mp3 player and pressing player soon after.

The powerful princess quirked a brow while she listened to romantic music begin to float into the air before turning to scoff down at her younger companion.

"Soft hearted girl." The princess snorted with a regal roll of her eyes while she took the girl's other palm in hand.

_"(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely. And you're never coming 'round. (Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears."_ Bonnie Tyler sang only for Azula to roll her golden eyes once more while she began to lead Elle in a slow dance.

"That's so Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl answered softly with a serene smile while the princess elegantly spun her alongside her.

"You are weak Elle. You wouldn't survive without me." Azula declared with a sophisticated scoff while she stared down at Elle leaning her head into her chest.

"You are right Azula-sama…which is why it is good that I have you here to protect me." Elle spoke with a bashful countenance while Azula elegantly swung their arms to the side.

_"(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by. (Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified. And then I see the look in your eyes."_ The song continued to play throughout the airship chamber while the princess gazed down at her young girlfriend with possessive golden eyes.

"Consider yourself fortunate that it is the case." The princess stated sternly while she danced with the smaller girl's face pressing into her breasts.

"Would you like to hear about the first time I laid eyes on you?" The blonde-haired girl requested shyly while the older girl peered down at her curiosity in her brilliant eyes.

"Was it on the bridge?" Azula found herself inquiring with an uncharacteristic sliver of affection in her cruel eyes only to find herself blinking in surprise when Elle shook her head no.

_"(Turn around, bright eyes) every now and then I fall apart. (Turn around, bright eyes) every now and then I fall apart. And I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight."_ Bonnie Tyler's voice continued to ring out into the air while the regal princess held her young girlfriend into her chest just as they moved in sync to the music.

"No. That man I told you about…that tried to solicit me. He was going to take me away. But he stopped when he saw you Azula-sama." Elle confided with her amber eyes misting up while Azula stared down at her with widening golden eyes.

The princess's eyes reflected a rare flash of emotion while the orange torches in the room suddenly burst into bright blue flames.

Her eyes were already narrowing with a dangerous flash of rage before suddenly finding herself protectively drawing the smaller girl into her bust.

"I see." Azula growled with her teeth bared much like a wrathful dragon while snaking her arm around the emotional girl's small back.

_"We'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right. 'Cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time). I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight. Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do. A total eclipse of the heart."_ The song played throughout the room while the young girl lovingly pressed her face into the princess's robed chest.

"Your litter happened to pass us by chance. A-and that was when I saw you…a beautiful princess straight out of a dream. Y-you saved me Azula-sama…before we even met you saved me." The blonde-haired girl spoke with passion lacing her innocent voice while she felt her body spin in rhythm with the music.

For once the callous princess did not speak.

Azula was finding that when she tried to muster up a reply that the words would die in her throat.

Damn this girl for making her feel such weakness!

All the while grateful amber eyes continued to stare up at her while they sidestepped to the romantic music.

_"Once upon a time there was light in my life. But now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say. A total eclipse of the heart."_ Bonnie Tyler's voice continued play while the younger girl hid with her face in the princess's soft bust.

"And so, I took to sitting in the alley watching as you passed me by every day. E-each and every time, you protected me without even knowing it. And that's why…t-that's why I had to thank you with the fire lily." Elle explained with a relaxed countenance while she peered up into Azula's taken aback golden eyes.

"Why…didn't you tell me this before?" The princess pondered at long last with her strong arms still holding her admirer tight while she allowed the girl to seek haven in her bust.

_"(Turn around, bright eyes) every now and then I fall apart. And I need you now tonight (and I need you now). And I need you more than ever and if you only hold me tight (if you only). We'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right (and we'll never). 'Cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time). I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks." _The music continued to resonate while the princess stare down at her partner with her golden eyes still reflecting her anger.

"I am your servant Azula-sama. It is my duty to serve you. Not to burden you with unneeded details." The blonde-haired girl answered with limitless reverence in her voice while the princess's regal lips began to curve into a thin line.

"It is not for you to decide what is unnecessary Elle. Only I…may make that call." Azula hissed with her hands gripping Elle's dainty palms in a vice grip while her young girlfriend fell face first into her chest.

_"I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight. Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart. Nothing I can say. A total eclipse of the heart. A total eclipse of the heart. A total eclipse of the heart. Turn around, bright eyes."_ Bonnie Tyler's voice concluded with the music slowing to a stop while the princess gracefully danced with the petite girl tucked safely into her chest.

The princess skillfully spun around one more time while her timid lover closed her eyes to savor her girlfriend's protective embrace.

Azula's callous eyes gazed down at Elle hiding face first into her bust while her strong arms remained latched around her girlfriend's fragile frame.

The teenager clung to the older girl with a serene look in her eyes only to shiver pleasantly when she heard the woman release a bellowing growl above her.

"Wakarimashita…princess." Elle replied meekly with her wet cheeks drying up before she felt Azula crush her face even deeper into her bosom.

"You belong to me Elle." The princess growled after stooping over her small lover while she breathed possessively into her shivering girl's neck.

"I-I am yours." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a heartfelt voice while she savored the much taller woman leaning down to breathe into her neck.

Long fingers began to sweep through her hair while she clung to the princess's robes as if she was her last lifeline.

"I have told you this before but I will tell you again. If anyone should dare to lay a finger on what belongs to me…I destroy them." Azula purred with her palms now cupping Elle's cheeks while the girl's lips curved into a smile of gratitude.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle spoke with a radiant countenance while gazing up into Azula's striking golden eyes.

"Now then…. shall we dance once more?" The princess remarked with a refined smirk on her crimson lips while she tenderly traced her fingers against her lovely handmaid's cheek.

"I would enjoy that very much princess." The blonde-haired girl answered sweetly in a cheerful voice only for her heart to flutter when a soft kiss was planted upon her forehead.

The young girl blushed an adorable shade of pink while she peered up into her princess's protective golden eyes.

All the while the woman remained stooped over her with her strong palms holding her face affectionately.

The princess's lips slowly brushed against her face while she gazed down at her with a possessive smile on her regal lips.

"That's my girl." Azula commented with a sliver of affection in her hardened expression before lowering a palm into her girlfriend's hair.

And then she patted her handmaid atop her little head while she continued to gaze down at the girl with a strict countenance.

Elle swelled with innocent pride while Azula petted her head all the while enjoying the way that the princess's long fingers grasped at the top of her head.

"O-ooh Azula-sama." Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek while she stared up at Azula's smirking face like a lovesick puppy.

"Such a good girl. I am pleased to own you." The princess stated in a domineering voice with her palm compressing the small girl before her while she allowed her handmaid to grasp at her robes.

"I-I am Her Highness's good girl." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a warm giggle while the princess stared down at her with controlling golden eyes.

"Hm. That you are peasant. That you are." Azula sighed with her hand remaining in Elle's hair while she continued to affectionately pet the girl's golden head.

To think that she would be going this soft on a peasant.

It was a good thing that they were alone.

"I love you Azula-sama…" Elle murmured dreamily with her hands clutching the woman's robes while the sound of music began to float into the air once more.

The princess gazed down at her handmaid with her callous golden eyes never revealing just how much she appreciated those sweet words.

"Believe me Elle. I can tell." Azula declared in her usual cold voice before placing her palms on the girl's shoulders while she began to guide her handmaid in yet another dance.

The small girl leaned in with her face pressing into the bottom of the much taller woman's chest while they began to slowly sway to the music.

It did not bother her that the princess had yet to say that she loved her back.

The way Azula held into her chest was more than enough.

The two continued to dance while the minutes passed them by.

Until a whole hour had passed.

The princess now sat lazily with her back against the wall on the girl's bed while she drank from a glass of wine.

The young girl now lay with the back of her head on her thigh while she petted her handmaid's soft golden locks with her other hand.

All the while glancing down at the girl with possessive eyes while she observed her pet rifling through some of her childhood belongings.

"Do you want to see something cool Azula-sama?" Elle conversed with her amber eyes peering upward while she listened to Azula swallow another mouthful of her wine.

"I imagine that you're going to show me regardless of what I say." Azula spoke with her usual pompous sass all the while unsurprised when her tone soared right over the girl's little head.

"Aha! Check this out best buddy!" The blonde-haired girl cried out innocently with a childishness about her while golden eyes gazed down at her.

"I expected as much." The princess snorted rudely yet even still she found herself gazing down to see just what it was that her intended had to show her.

Her brows furrowed in curiosity when the girl held up a small paper with an image of three people on it while she reached out to take ahold of the foreign item.

Azula sat staring down at the photograph with growing interest.

Once again, she felt a renewed desire to see Elle's world for herself while she scanned the item with intrigued golden eyes.

It was an image of a blonde-haired woman hugging a young boy with glasses and a pitifully tiny girl that was all too familiar to her.

The cause for her fascination was obvious.

This was an image of Elle when the girl was only a few years old.

There was no mistaking it!

"What manner of documentation is this?" The princess inquired aloofly with her strict eyes peering down at the girl laying against her belly.

"It's a photograph. You can take a picture of someone and preserve a moment in time on paper. When they are gone…it's something to remember them by." Elle explained in a reminiscent voice while Azula scanned the picture with a flicker of concealed wonder in her hardened eyes.

"I suppose I can see how that would be appealing to the weak." Azula scoffed with her ruthless eyes glancing between her handmaid's face and the image of the girl's younger self.

"That's me with my mother and my brother." The blonde-haired girl stated softly before the princess handed the photograph back to her.

"I already deduced as much tiger monkey." The princess remarked with her golden eyes staring down at the girl's face while she watched her handmaid slip the item back into her box of belongings.

"That was…back when me and Felix used to get along…before…before my mother died." Elle muttered while she felt Azula begin to play with her hair once more.

"So, I see." Azula replied before taking another drink of her wine while she scowled down at her young servant.

All the while trying squash the twinge of inner anger that she felt at the mention of the girl's brother.

It was best not to dwell too much on such sentimental emotions.

"Somewhere along the line…he started killing small animals…and…he was never the same after that…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a frown while she cuddled up on her princess's thigh.

"That's enough servant. I don't need you bursting into tears on my leg." The princess grumbled with a snarl while she glared down at her handmaid curling up in her lap.

"Y-yes princess." Elle agreed with a stammer with a returning smile while Azula's stern hand remained planted atop her head.

"Mhm. Just do as I say…and I will take care of the rest." Azula announced while she stared down at her pet with imposing golden eyes.

"I'll be a good girl Azula-sama. I always will." The blonde-haired girl assured before yawning adorably while she relaxed underneath the princess's petting hand.

"I know you will Elle. I know." The princess sighed in a voice reserved for her little girlfriend alone while she continued to caress the girl's golden locks.

"Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a sleepy voice while Azula tilted her head to peer down at her with unusually attentive eyes.

"Yes Elle?" Azula answered with her fingernails dancing through her pet's hair while she allowed the girl to crawl even further into her lap.

"Do you think…that we can take a picture together someday?" The blonde-haired girl asked to the older female's surprise while she felt the hand briefly pause in her hair.

Once more the princess found herself staring down at her handmaid with taken aback golden eyes.

It was yet another first for her.

Not only were these photographs a new thing to her.

But…this was the first time that she has ever heard anyone voice a desire to preserve a memory with her.

It was yet another mystery in the enigma that was Elle.

And strangely enough it felt good to hear.

"Perhaps Elle. Perhaps." The princess spoke before setting her empty wine glass aside while she reclined with her strong hand holding her handmaid against her belly.

"I would like that." Elle yawned with a sleepy smile before she yawned once more.

"Go to sleep now girl." Azula ordered in an almost parental voice while her pet pressed her face into her stomach.

"A-are you going to stay with me master?" The blonde-haired girl requested sleepily with her head propped up upon the princess's robed belly.

"I should think my answer to that should have been obvious." The princess snorted with a pompous roll of her eyes before pushing her smiling pet's face back into her stomach.

"Oyasumi nasai Azula-sama…" Elle whispered in a lovable voice with her eyes just as she began to nod off.

"Oyasumi nasai Elle." Azula responded with her callous eyes staring down at the girl while she draped a blanket over her curled-up handmaid.

The small girl closed her eyes just when a breathing mask was slipped over her head while she murmured drowsily with her face nuzzling the princess's toned belly.

A hand lowered into her hair once more at the same moment that the torches dimmed until they were but a faint glimmer of light.

The princess leaned back against the wall before closing her eyes herself while she began to breath in a focused manner.

Mere moments later her body began to output a comfortable warmth while she resumed petting her mumbling handmaid.

"A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl whined while she breathed serenely against the woman's stomach with a strong hand tenderly stroking her head.

"Peasant." The princess mumbled in an almost protective voice with her hand remaining clamped down on her submissive girl's head.

All the while the small girl remained peacefully sleeping with her little face nuzzling her belly.

Azula held Elle in her lap before she began to fall asleep with her young girlfriend adorably curled up against her stomach.

Soon enough the powerful princess had fallen asleep but she never once removed her protective hands from the younger girl's head.

And when the girl cried out in her sleep the princess's hands would grasp her close before releasing a dominant growl to quiet her intended's whines.

And Elle would whimper with her face against the princess's belly while Azula would continue to growl until she quieted her cries.

And just like that the handmaid began to murmur calmly once more while the ruthless princess slept with her well manicured fingers resting in her golden hair.

After her cries vanished the princess's lips would curve into that of an unusually content countenance while she periodically petted the smaller girl in her sleep.

And if one looked closely…the princess almost looked…happy.

It wasn't too late in the evening.

At least not yet.

Ty Lee had been walking to see what Elle and Azula were up to.

Just as she was about to knock on the door only to pause upon noticing the quiet.

At first, she had been puzzled. After all it was unlike Azula to fall asleep at this hour.

That was when she carefully, oh so quietly opened her young friend's chamber door.

Only for her mouth to fall open at what she saw.

In the dimly lit room sat Azula asleep on the girl's bed with her back against the wall and in her lap slept Elle.

The blonde was curled up adorably with a breathing mask over her mouth, and covered in a small blanket while she slept like a baby on the princess's stomach.

The petite girl dozed with two hands resting in her hair while Azula's belly continued to rise and fall with her every breath.

The acrobat didn't make a sound, she just stood there silently marveling at the lovable sight.

Azula exhaled calmly in her sleep with a far more relaxed expression than she had ever seen her friend adorn when she was awake.

Ty Lee briefly observed the sight with a warm grin on her lips.

This just may be the most adorable thing that she has ever seen!

And then her survival instincts kicked in when she saw the princess just barely turn her head in her sleep.

'I should probably go…Azula won't be looking that peaceful if I wake her up.' The brown-haired woman thought with a brief shiver trailing down her spine before closing the door just as quietly as she had arrived.

And with that she walked away as silently as humanly possible with a hand over her mouth to quiet her giggles.

Only when she was at a safe enough distance did she openly chuckle over the adorable scene.

Elle was most definitely a good thing for Azula.

Perhaps the greatest thing that has ever happened to her.

Of that she was certain.

The following morning…

Mai and Ty Lee sat opposite of Azula while they watched the spoiled woman drink from a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Did you sleep well Azula?" Ty Lee asked with a grin while Azula glanced up from her mug.

"No. Unfortunately I did not. Elle was being a cry baby so I had no choice but sit to with her through the night. That peasant is nothing but a pain in my ass." Azula complained while she lazily waved a hand before her with a cold scowl on her regal lips.

"Oh well that was nice of you Azula." The brown-haired woman stated with a smile well aware that it was a lie.

"Please! I was only humoring her to avoid a disruption in the service that she provides me." The princess snorted with a pompous huff while both women stared at her in disbelief of her words.

"Right. Of course." Ty Lee replied with a giggle while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

The fact that Azula was claiming that she allowed a handmaid to sleep in her lap in order to continue receiving the highest possible service spoke volumes about her bond with Elle.

"What…is that on the wall?" Mai inquired in a deadpan voice just after finally noticing a framed painting seated high above the princess's chair.

The acrobat blinked before gazing upward alongside her friend only to find her mouth hanging ajar in shock.

It was the finished work of Azula sitting by the waterside.

The markswoman gazed up at it with her tawny eyes agape in amazement while she silently took in the many meticulous details of the art piece.

Unlike Azula and Ty Lee this was the first time that she had seen Elle's painting skill with her own two eyes.

Based on what she's heard so far, she expected the girl to be good.

But not this good!

"Hm? Oh that. That's 'Azula-sama, Lakeside'." Azula purred with a conceited smirk on her regal lips all the while delighting in their silent awe.

"I…don't even know what to say Azula. I would say that it's really good but I feel like that's cutting Elle short." The brown-haired woman admitted with astonishment in her brown-gray eyes while the princess smirked in agreement.

"I am going to hang this one in my chambers in the palace. Later today I am going to ship it back to the Capital to ensure that it doesn't get damaged in any subsequent battles with the Avatar." The princess commented before setting her coffee mug down.

"You…have got to be kidding me Azula. She's this skilled…and she's only going to paint you a thousand times over?" Mai pondered with a frown while Azula turned to stare at her coldly.

"Yes, the girl will be known as the famous painter of the Great Fire Lord Azula." Azula scoffed in a haughty voice while Mai stared at her flatly.

"With a talent like that she could paint a wide variety of subjects and make a fortune off her work." The markswoman insisted with her arms folded over her chest.

"Mai has a point Azula." Ty Lee sighed while knowing full well that Azula enjoyed the attention far too much to ever permit such a thing.

"Ridiculous. The girl can make just as much painting me." The princess retorted with a widening smirk.

"Whatever you say Azula." Mai answered in monotone while her leader reclined upon her throne.

"Elle belongs to me. And I will do with her as I please." Azula declared with her lips curving into a smug smile that adorned her graceful features.

The two women knew better than to argue with the princess any further, knowing full well that it was an argument that neither of them could win.

The princess peered down into her hot coffee with a sophisticated smirk on her lips.

And then she reached down to grasp her mug before taking another content drink of her coffee.

The girl was hers and hers alone.

And that, was how it would remain.

**AN:**

**The song Azula and Elle listened to is Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler. Yes, I know. 80's ballads can be cheesy but I have always liked that one.**

**Romantic songs fit Elle's innocent personality and they accurately convey her inexperienced interest in romance. In many ways Elle desperately looks to Azula as her protector. This very much coincides with the themes of protection often offered in romantic music.**

**I am trying very hard to keep Azula as in character, and convey her feelings for Elle in a believable manner as possible. I do not want any of her actions to come across as out of character or goofy.**

**Azula is slowly falling in love with Elle, and she is discovering what it means to feel compassion for someone else. But at the same time she is trying to preserve her cruel image. And we have already seen that Azula is still Azula. **

**She is cold, and she is cruel, and she does not care that the Watertribe and Earth Kingdom are suffering because of her and her father's actions. As I said before, Azula will not be joining the Avatar.**

**And Azula feels no remorse for the pain that she has inflicted on Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the others as a result of Aang slipping into a six-year coma because of her actions. **

**In this way I feel that I am keeping Azula in character, unlike in the other stories where she all of the sudden starts pitying the Gaang for seemingly no good reason.**

**They are not friend's, they are enemies.**

**The only one in Team Avatar that may not hate Azula completely is Toph. And that is only because Toph is a pretty easy going person. Kind of like Elle. **

**More than anything through, I hope to express**** how touching it is for Azula to come to care about Elle more and more as time goes on.**

**By the time the first story is through, I want Azula and Elle's bond to feel like timeless.**

**Anyhow! **

**Next chapter Elle is reunited with Toph and the battle between Azula and Team Avatar finally begins!**


	30. The Hunt

**Once again if you see any obvious spelling errors that I missed I would appreciate it if you let me know. I have fifty chapters written and it is looking like it will take about thirty more on top of that to get to the end.**

**So with that said it is becoming really difficult to properly edit every chapter.**

**And once again it seems that a lot of people are following this story. I would really enjoy hearing from some of the lurkers out there and seeing what they think.**

**And just a warning to everyone this chapter has a good deal of cursing. That's Zoe for you. She has a sailor's mouth. :)**

_The Hunt – Chapter Twenty-Nine_

One week later...

The princess's small fleet was currently anchored in a misty bay well concealed from prying eyes.

The captain's airship was anchored adjacent to the princess's royal vessel.

The scouting patrol had just returned after nearly seven days to deliver their findings to their princess.

While Elle was currently away getting her breakfast Azula sat in her throne reading Zoe's classified report.

They had successfully tracked the Avatar's travel patterns and narrowed down the most likely location for the enemy campsite.

And now they were lying in wait for the enemy to show themselves.

If their information proved accurate, it was only a matter of waiting before the Avatar passes through the village for supplies on the way to the Western Air Temple.

And much to her disgust…Zuko as well.

Meanwhile Zoe sat opposite of her, patiently waiting while her monarch read the report.

"So Zuko has truly joined the Avatar." Azula stated with a sneer to her voice while she raised her eyes to gaze back at her skilled captain.

"He did more than join them. We recovered this in the mountains." Zoe answered casually just as she dropped a chunk of metal upon the tabletop.

And then she slid it over to Azula who sat gazing down at the burned arm with curious golden eyes.

"And this would be?" The princess inquired with a raised brow while her soldier gazed back with a twinge of incredulousness in her eyes that began to irk her temper.

Yet she was grudgingly well aware that the woman was not a soldier that she could so tepidly vent her fury on.

For more reasons than one.

"You don't know who that belongs to?" The captain queried with a trace of wit that had her monarch scowling at her in anger.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you!" Azula barked with a finger pointed at Zoe who waved a hand in a placating manner.

"It belongs…belonged to an individual known infamously as the Combustion Man. We have eye witness reports that state that he engaged in a battle with several youths in Fire Fountain City. But that is not all." Zoe explained with her hands folded in her lap while Azula gazed on with a much calmer countenance.

"Interesting Zoe…and what else?" The princess asked while she stared down at the burned metal limb.

"After consulting with another bounty hunter…June. She not only confirmed that we are indeed traveling in the right direction. She also told me that a hooded young man was seen asking around for an assassin…" The captain trailed off in a pointed manner while her princess sat back holding a cup in her hand.

"A hooded young man?" Azula repeated dryly with her brilliant mind already piecing the pieces together.

"A hooded young man with the slightest hints of a large scar on the left side of his face." Zoe answered with noticeable amusement in her voice while Azula rolled her golden eyes.

"I see that Zuzu is as transparent as ever." The princess spoke smugly while taking a drink of her coffee.

"Yes well…judging by the scorch marks on this arm and with my source placing your brother with the Avatar's group. I can only conclude one thing." Zoe commented while gesturing at the burned limb.

Azula silently held her mug while her cold eyes flickered between the report and her captain's relaxed visage.

Within an instant an expression of disbelief and increased repugnance began to flash in her callous gaze while she read the conclusion of the report.

"And that is that a strong firebender helped the Avatar kill this man. My conclusion is that your brother felt remorseful for hiring the assassin…and in his guilt it would appear that he helped kill his own assassin." The captain announced with evident amusement in her voice while the princess turned to her with her golden eyes widening in a brief display of disbelief.

"I knew that Zuko was stupid. But I never took him to be this idiotic." Azula remarked with her lips pursed into a frown while she now glared down at the singed chunk of metal.

Not only did her foolish brother rescue the Avatar from his own hired killer.

Zuko just threw away one of the most skilled assassins of the Fire Nation.

A combustionbender no less!

"You know what they always say about family having a tendency to try to see the best in family. Sometimes without even realizing it." Zoe quipped with a slight smile while Azula glanced over at her snorting all the while.

"There is nothing to see in Zuko. He is not only a fool but a traitor as well. And he will be treated as such." The princess replied with her merciless eyes gazing back at her soldier before taking another drink of her beverage.

"I see. And my stratagem?" The captain pondered with a tilt of her head while she surveyed her leader.

"Thus far you've impressed me soldier. You may employ it." Azula informed with a lazy wave of her hand before she gazed down into her coffee while she frowned over her brother's beyond idiotic decision.

"Understood Your Highness. I shall not let you down." Zoe stated just as she rose to her feet before bowing at the waist while Azula stared up from her coffee in a pleased manner.

"See to it that you don't. You may go now. My breakfast has arrived." The princess replied just as she turned her head when a soft knocking was heard upon her door.

"May I enter Azula-sama?" Elle pondered meekly just as she delicately braced the tray of her companion's most favorite foods.

"Yes, girl. You may enter." Azula called out with a slight smirk now on her crimson lips whilst Zoe arose from her bow to turn to the door.

The doors opened just barely while the small blonde girl attempted to scurry over to the princess's side with the large tray briefly clanging about.

The princess was once more aware of the captain silently studying her handmaid.

All the while Azula turned to Zoe with a possessive gleam in her strict eyes that the soldier picked up on.

It was almost like the look she has seen countless men give another man for looking at his wife.

"I brought everything that you ordered princess." The blonde-haired girl stated in an even more bashful voice than usual while she set the tray down before her seated master.

And then without even giving it any second thought Elle dropped down to the floor in a low bow on all fours before the princess's boots.

Azula's golden eyes quickly flickered down to her kneeling handmaid almost as if she was concerned with the girl feeling ignored.

And then the monarch began to scrutinize the food with a discerning palate ever annoyed by Zoe's curious staring.

"And who might this be?" The captain questioned with a faint smile well aware that she was quite literally playing with azure fire.

To her amusement that was all it took for the princess's gaze to snap up from her meal with her most ruthless death stare.

And she won't lie.

If not for her status she would actually be afraid.

"A servant. What does it look like?" The princess snapped with bite in her voice while she sat folding her palms in her lap.

While she stared back at the soldier with an imposing countenance that conveyed the meaning in her glare.

And when Elle pushed her face into the princess's kneecap the regal woman made no move to push the young girl away.

It was yet another strange sight to be sure.

If any handmaid attempted to hug the Crown Princess's leg she would most surely be backhanded at the very least.

And yet the blonde girl had yet to be so much as bruised.

"I realize that. I just find it curious that you only brought one servant instead of ten. She must be skilled at something in particular to warrant such…attention." Zoe quipped with her arms folded over her chest while the woman cast her a piercing stare.

"My choice in servants is none of your concern Zoe. You would be wise to focus on the upcoming campaign instead of which handmaids I keep in my service." Azula commented in a moody voice while she reclined in her throne all the while allowing Elle to curl up at the foot of her throne.

Her eyes narrowed at her subordinate in a truly intimidating stare that practically dared the woman to make another smart remark.

"But of course, Your Highness. You'll have to excuse my freedom of speech…a trait that my mother has berated me for." The captain replied with a sigh before turning away while the monarch rolled her golden eyes.

All the while staring between her food and the soldier in increasing aggravation as she waited for the woman to leave so they could eat together.

"I am beginning to agree with your mother. Now. If you'll excuse me." The princess stated curtly with her utensils in hand while she cast her soldier a pointed glance.

"Oh right. I'll leave you and your…companion be." Zoe spoke with noticeable wit while she strode towards the doors well aware that Azula was now glaring a hole through the back of her head.

"Just go!" Azula barked in a more hostile voice with blue torches flaring to life while Elle sweatdropped from where she lay upon her thigh.

Not a moment later the doors closed shut finally leaving the princess and her favorite handmaid to themselves.

"Has something displeased you Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a concerned voice while she craned her neck to peer up at Azula's scowling face.

For reasons that Azula could not explain she was already finding that the girl's company was already easing her rotten temper.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, someone has. But not you. You don't displease me." Azula remarked with her lips pursed into a frown before lowering her palm into her handmaid's hair while she gazed down at the small girl.

"Oh! Well I am so very glad to hear that master. How may I serve you this morning?" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a sunny smile while she melted under her princess's petting hand.

Those words were already earning her a pleased glance from the woman who was now staring down at her with a revived smile.

"Eat breakfast with me. And if you like after that…you may spend the following hour in my lap." The princess spoke with a lazy sigh while her fingers danged through her petite girlfriend's hair.

"Yes! I would like that princess! This is my spot after all!" Elle declared in a cheerful voice while she listened to Azula chuckle in amusement above her.

"I suppose it is. Now come. Dine with your princess." Azula declared just as she slid her backside forward before extending her hand before the girl's overjoyed face.

The small girl didn't even hesitate to grasp the regal woman's palm.

And just like that the shorter girl found herself being pulled to her feet by the princess's strong yet careful hand.

All the while her cheeks heated up under the woman's stern stare.

It was yet another strange compulsion for Azula.

This girl is the first person that she has ever offered to help pull to their feet.

She couldn't help but ponder once more what a fascinating little find this young girl was.

"As you command Azula-sama. I shall spend every morning of my life beside you. So long as you wish for me to be here." The blonde-haired girl announced in a joyful voice just as she curtsied the older female with her hands neatly tucked in at her sides.

All while the princess gazed back at her with an approving gaze before reclining on her throne with a pleased smirk now gracing her crimson lips.

"Sit down Elle. The food is growing cold." The princess commanded with her hands now folded in her lap while she gazed upon her grudgingly adorable admirer.

"Yes princess!" Elle cried out with a beaming countenance before scampering to pull a chair over.

As she did so Azula continued to stare at her turned back with a measure of fondness in her gaze that she did not show anyone else.

Not even her closest childhood friends.

Within moments the younger girl sat in a smaller seat beside the princess's taller throne while the two finally began eating their long-awaited breakfast.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began with a lovably inquisitive demeanor while the woman glanced down at her in a patient manner.

"What is it now...Elle." Azula responded just after swallowing a mouthful while she turned to listen to her most faithful servant.

"Can I explore the village nearby tomorrow?" Elle requested in a hopeful voice just as she inclined her head respectfully while the princess observed her with stoic golden eyes.

The fact that the girl even attempted to bow when seated beside her was a trait that Azula vastly approved of.

"This is a war campaign. I do not have the time to leisurely stroll about. I am tracking the enemy!" The princess replied with a strict countenance just as she pointed a finger down at Elle's pouting face.

"B-but I wanted to see more of the Fire Nation." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while she heard the older female sigh above her.

"You can see more of the Fire Nation when the war is over." Azula stated in a voice that verged on parental while she gracefully wiped her lips.

She didn't want to say it aloud but the further they got from the Capital the more wary she became to let the girl galivant about.

"I understand that you are busy with the war master. But I could go for a short walk in the village by myself." Elle insisted while she smiled with Azula now gazing down at her with her nose scrunched up in clear distaste.

"Please! You can't go for a walk by yourself without having your inhaler stolen, or getting punched in the face…or getting mocked by peasant girls." The princess snorted in contempt while she glared at her little intended's crestfallen face.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in with her hands grasping at her robes in a downcast manner.

"Quit your moping tiger monkey. I will permit a short walk. In the confines of the village and no further. Understood?" Azula remarked with her lips pursed into a thin line while she gazed at her sensitive admirer's happy little face.

"Yes, Your Highness! Thank you!" Elle cheered with a returning smile before lunging over the arm of her chair to assail the woman in a hug.

"Ugh. You are welcome girl. Now go back to your own chair!" The princess bellowed with her features narrowing into a stern glare while she peered down at her companion now latched onto her side.

"I am so glad that we're best friends Azula-sama! I just know that our bond will never be broken!" The blonde-haired girl squealed with her face pressing into the princess's side while she listened to the regal woman release a grunt of annoyance above her.

"Yes, much like an inoperable growth permanently attached to my stomach." Azula sighed with a roll of her eyes before scooping up another bite all the while the girl continued to cling to her side.

"We're so close that we just can't stop hugging…p-please let me stay." Elle whined out in a saddened voice when she was raised into the air by the back of her shirt.

"No. I assure you I have no qualms with removing you from my side." The princess spoke with a snort before dropping the pouting teenager back into her own chair.

"B-but I just wanted to snuggle." The blonde-haired girl complained solemnly while she sulked in her seat only to flinch when the princess snap her fingers in her face.

"Eat your food now!" Azula barked with sadistic delight in her voice while jabbing her finger in her submissive girl's gulping face.

"Y-yes princess! At once!" Elle agreed with a blush adorning her cheeks while the fine fingertip still pushed down on her forehead.

"Hm. A fine girlfriend indeed." The princess purred with a refined smile now gracing her red lips before turning to return to her meal.

All the while the young girl stared up at her with emotional amber eyes ever so happy to hear those words.

And with that the two females returned to eating their meal.

All along the older girl continued to smirk down at her younger companion over the love-stricken gaze the innocent girl continued to direct up at her.

If nothing else, the girl was an amusing little pet.

The following day in the Fire Nation…

Two people were busy maneuvered through the streets trying their best to avoid unwanted attention.

One was a young woman of the Southern Watertribe and the other a young man of Fire Nation Nationality.

And much to Zuko's frustrations he was discovering that it wasn't so easy gaining the trust of each person in the group.

"It's not safe to be out like this. We should hurry back." The former prince stated with food items in hand while his female companion turned to glare at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I didn't know that until you brought it to my attention." The dark-brown haired woman answered with noticeable venom in her voice that got on Zuko's nerves.

"What is your problem! I am doing everything I can to prove to you that I am genuine." Zuko insisted with indignation in his voice when Katara furiously rounded on him.

"Seriously? What is my problem?! Six years ago, in a cave. Is that clue enough for you?" Katara retorted icily while she narrowed her eyes with Zuko gazing away in renewed shame.

"Okay. That was a stupid question. But I am trying my hardest. I would have thought that helping Aang with his bending would have been proof enough of that." The former prince spoke with a frown while they made their way through the village with supplies in hand.

"Do you really think that it's that simple? Aang was comatose for six years because of you and your wretched sister. Do you have any idea what it was like? Day in and day out wondering if he would awaken. Do you know what it is like for Aang to know that Bumi died by his bedside waiting for him to wake up? Or how about how Suki has been locked away in prison for six years in part because of you? Do you have any idea what it was like for my brother to go day in and day out knowing that he hasn't been able to save the woman he loves all because of your monstrous sister?" The dark-brown haired woman ranted in a bitter voice while she clenched her fists in her revived rage.

Once more it was all Zuko could do but follow alongside his companion with his head hung low in disgrace.

It was never his intention to cause them so much pain.

But he knew that was no excuse.

All of that happened, regardless of what he intended.

"No…I…don't…I just…" Zuko trailed off while he swallowed the lump that was in his throat with the resentful woman still glaring at him.

"Just save it. Now is not the time to be getting into this." Katara muttered just as she turned away all the while inwardly pondering if she was truly being too harsh.

She realized that it would be prudent to ease up on Zuko, especially after his efforts to teach Aang firebending.

But…it just wasn't that simple.

The former prince said nothing as he glumly nodded before resuming their walk through the remainder of the village.

All along worrying about not only what his new comrades thought of him.

But also, the rumors of Fire Nation ships traveling through the region as of late.

Most worrying of all was the frightening rumor that they were under the command of the infamous Imperial Guardswoman, Captain Zoe.

It was no secret that she was one of the most dangerous people in the Fire Nation military.

And a known personal favorite of his sister.

And much more lethal than the traditional captains of old.

That was when a voice snapped both Zuko and his companion from their retrospective thoughts.

The two found themselves warily turning to the speaker.

A middle-aged woman that was staring underneath Zuko's hood in such a way that was making the young man tense up.

Her eyes…were honing in on his scar.

"Your scar…it's just like those girls from the Capital." The black-haired woman remarked with a grimace while the two visibly relaxed before sharing a puzzled glance with one another.

Despite Katara's feelings regarding Zuko she couldn't help but turn to him for an answer.

Only for Zuko give her a look that conveyed that he was just as clueless as her.

"Girls from the Capital?" The former prince pondered with a sliver of curiosity that was shared by his compatriot.

His fears that the woman had recognized him were fading away into a sense of grudging wonder about the happenings in the Capital City.

It was obvious by the look in her eyes that she did not recognize him.

Yet he found himself unable to suppress the sense of surmounting dread over the woman's grim expression.

"You haven't heard the rumors? Have you two been living under a rock? A few weeks ago, two girls were foolish enough to anger the Crown Princess…" The middle-aged woman informed gravely just as she glanced about in a fearful manner while the two listened in a state of unnerved silence.

The simple fact that a rumor was spreading that two girls were unfortunate enough to anger Azula was enough to spread a shiver down Zuko's spine.

"Some say they were caught gossiping about…about her ladyhood." The black-haired woman whispered whilst the two flinched in unison.

"What…what did the princess do about it?" The dark-brown haired woman asked in a cautious voice while the woman backed away.

"I thought I already told you what she did." The middle-aged woman grunted while she gestured to the young man's scarred face.

The two stood in complete astonishment while Zuko gazed ahead in complete disbelief.

"She…scarred them?" Zuko inquired in a horrified voice with his hands becoming clammy.

How could Azula do something so…so monstrous to her own people?

"That she did. Not a little scar like yours though. I heard that she grasped them so hard that the skin began to melt. They say that if you look closely. You can still see Her Highness's hand print in their scars." The black-haired woman commented with a shiver while the two gazed with pale complexions utterly stricken by the announcement.

They were so horrified that the former prince hadn't even realized that he dropped their supplies to the ground.

The fact that his scar was referred to as 'little' sent a great chill down his spine.

Katara was just as affected by the horrible declaration.

It took every fiber of her being to refrain from denouncing the cruel princess before the onlooking townspeople.

"That's what they say anyhow. Just a few days ago one of the girl's was sighted not too far from here. Likely banished from the Capital. But enough of my rambling. You have a good day with your girlfriend now!" The middle-aged woman concluded just as she walked off while giving the speechless duo a wave over her shoulder.

It only hit them moments later that the woman had thought that they were a couple.

The former prince just barely managed a slight blush while he gazed away still shivering over the ominous tale.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara called out just while Zuko just now begun picking up the supplies.

Zuko took no offense to his companion's protest.

All the while mulling over the unnerving news.

'Did Azula…really burn two Fire Nation girl's? Father burned me…his own son. But…he's never burned a Fire Nation citizen. Azula! How could you?' Zuko thought with his teeth clenched together just as he began walking with his female companion once more.

Katara was just as repulsed as he if not even more so.

She decided to use it as motivation, as fuel for her drive to defeat the Fire Nation at all costs!

On the other side of the village.

One certain blind bandit stood with a grin on her features just as she walked away from yet another scam.

"Suckers." Toph snickered with the bag of coin in hand while she made her way off to rejoin with the others.

That was when she heard the sound of footsteps rushing in her direction that prompted her to slow in her step.

"No refunds! Hey what…is that…" The blind bandit trailed off before turning around when a slightly familiar cry entered the air.

"Toph!" Elle yelled out with her hands gripping at the straps of her backpack while the woman tilted her head with her sea-green eyes widening in surprise.

"Sunshine? Never thought I'd run into you again." Toph remarked dryly while she listened to the young girl scamper up alongside her.

"I am so glad that we got a chance to meet again! I never got a chance to thank you properly…eep!" The blonde-haired girl greeted only for the older girl to grasp onto her before she took off when angry shouts rang out from around the corner.

"Cheater!" A man's voice cried out which had the younger girl peering up at the woman in puzzlement.

"It's not cheating when your opponent is as dumb as a box of rocks!" The blind bandit retorted while she discreetly shifted the earth beneath her feet with a smirk on her lips.

The distant cry of pain that followed was a rewarding one to her ears.

It was only then that she began to ponder just what she would do with her 'passenger'.

"Why was that man chasing you? Is he a bully?" Elle inquired innocently while she held a finger to her lip curiously with the older girl 'gazing' down at her in an amused manner.

"Yeah. He's just jealous of my skills. So, what are you doing this far north?" The blind bandit replied while she slowed in her step before releasing the younger girl from her grip.

"Oh! That's…a bit of a long story! But I am really happy that I took your advice Toph!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a sunny smile while the woman turned to her blinking curiously.

"My advice…oh right the fire lily." Toph stated in a softer voice just as they came closer to her friends on the other side of town.

"T-that's so. I gave her the fire lily…" Elle trailed off bashfully while she kicked at an imaginary pebble.

"Eh…so how did it go?" The blind bandit pondered while she scratched at her cheek with her sack of coin in her other hand.

Romance wasn't really her specialty.

But it was hard not to take pity on the poor girl.

Running around the Fire Nation in a fuss over some girl, fretting about whether she should give her a fire lily or not.

"Um…well…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled nervously when she glanced up to see two people waiting for the other woman.

"It's about time that you made it back…are you scamming again? And why is this girl with you?" Katara queried in her usual nosy manner while Toph glared back at her.

"As a matter of fact, mom, I was. And right now, I am trying to roll my eyes at you." Toph replied with maximum snark with Katara now narrowing her eyes in a glare of her own while Zuko turned to gaze at the young girl.

The tension was already in the air once more with the two women already beginning to get under each other's skin.

All the while Zuko couldn't help but begin to observe the petite blonde with his brows furrowing over her attire.

"Anyway Toph. Who is this?" The dark-brown haired woman repeated while she glanced down at the girl's timid face.

"Ah right. Sugar Queen, this is Sunshine. Sunshine, meet Sugar Queen and Sparky. Just a heads up though…that one's a bit of a bitch." The blind bandit explained with a smirk while Zuko sweatdropped just as Katara stood fuming in anger.

"Well that's alright! I make it a point not to judge people." Elle stated with a cheerful nod while her words produced a snicker from the earthbender.

"Listen here you…" Katara growled only for Toph to wave her hand about rubbing at her ear as she did so.

"Relax Sugar Queen. She wasn't making fun of you. Sarcasm just flies right over her head." Toph reassured with a sigh while the other woman visibly relaxed.

As much as she could after hearing that the princess had burned two girl's a few weeks ago. It was just another reason on top of many that she already had to despise the cruel woman.

"So…who is this?" Zuko asked while still gazing over the girl's curiously fine robes.

"A girl that I ran into about a month ago. What was your name again?" The blind bandit questioned bluntly with her two companions nearly falling over at her rudeness.

"And you call me a bitch?" The dark-brown haired woman snorted with a roll of her eyes while she took note that her friends tone seemed to soar over the blonde's head.

"My name is Elle! We met four weeks ago when Toph saved me from some mean boy's that were throwing rocks at me. I didn't have any more problems with them after Toph took care of it." The blonde-haired girl quipped while she beamed up at the cringing waterbender.

"You didn't hurt those boys too, badly did you?" Katara spoke with a twinge of worry in her voice while Toph snorted once more.

"Just a few broken bones here and then. I also gave the kid a bit of romantic advice." Toph admitted with a smirk while the other's eyed her in a deadpan manner.

Even Zuko knew that Toph was a poor source of romantic counsel.

"Really? I feel sorry for her then. You don't know anything about romance." The dark-brown haired woman scoffed all the while eying the girl unsure if they could trust her.

"Actually, her advice was very helpful." Elle stated with a bright smile while Toph placed a hand on her shoulder clearly pleased by the mild stroking of her ego.

"And you were saying Sugar Queen? So why don't you finish your story Sunshine. What happened after you gave the girl the fire lily?" The blind bandit pondered in a curious voice while the other two gazed at the joyful girl smiling up at her.

The two began to slowly relax. If only for the fact that the girl didn't seem dangerous in the least.

Anyone who was more concerned with giving a girl a fire lily than turning them in was clearly not someone they needed to be afraid of.

"Well…at first she told me to get lost! And she also called me a dirty peasant…" The blonde-haired girl admitted with baffling cheer while the other three listened in a taken aback manner.

"Oh…sorry to hear that." Toph muttered with a frown now adorning her features while the other two gazed at the girl in rising pity.

"I know that sounds bad! But it went well really! I saw her again a few days later. This time she called me a peasant but not a dirty peasant! She…even asked what my name was." Elle exclaimed with a blush seemingly unaware just how horrible that sounded.

"Wow. How kind of her. Clearly this girl has a heart of gold." Katara sighed while she rubbing at her forehead shaking her head as she did so.

It was obvious that this poor girl was crushing on some stuck-up Fire Nation girl.

"Yeah? And what then?" The blind bandit inquired dryly while she 'gazed' down at the younger girl totally puzzled by her cheerfulness over her crush's cruel behavior.

"Then she made me carry her shopping bags around the city. But we met again the following day. She…rescued me from the cold rain. She took me in. And I am doing much better now. I think we're even friends now. I just wanted to thank you Toph…for giving me courage to approach her." The blonde-haired girl answered softly while the woman listened in a surprised silence.

Toph was most certainly not expecting to hear Elle say that her crush took her off the streets.

Most especially not after hearing how mean the other girl had been after being given a fire lily!

Both Zuko and Katara were mutually stumped by the strange girl's announcement.

"Took her in?" The former prince asked quietly while the earthbender folded her arms over her chest.

"The girl was living in an alley when I met her. Well…Elle I am glad to hear that it worked out well for you. Sort of." Toph remarked with her finger scratching at her cheek.

The only thing that was still nagging at her was how the girl got this far north.

Was she traveling with…whoever her crush was?

"I…really should get going but before I do. I just wanted to pay you back for the coin that you gave me…just let me get it out." Elle mumbled with her hand fishing into her backpack for her coin only to pause when the woman raised her hand for her to halt.

"That's not necessary. I've got all the coin that I need as it is." The blind bandit assured with a returning smirk while the waterbender glared at the sack in her arms.

"Are you sure? I get paid really well now." The blonde-haired girl responded after withdrawing her sack of gold while the other two observed the exchange.

"Eh? She pays you? What for?" Toph asked with a blink of her sea-green eyes all the while sensing the younger girl's radiant cheer.

"To do lots of things! I am her servant now!" Elle chirped while the other three sweatdropped over her announcement.

It was beginning to sound like Toph unwittingly screwed this poor girl over.

"Her servant? That's how she responded to being given a flower?" The dark-brown haired woman spoke with a frown.

This woman was beginning to sound like a first-class bitch!

"It's not as bad as it sounds! Really! I am happy now. And she pays me well!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed just as she opened her bag of gold only for all but Toph to balk at the contents.

Zuko found himself gazing at Elle with renewed concern.

He scrutinized the gold coins all the while knowing that no commoner could afford to pay this girl such a large sum of money.

That could only mean one thing!

The girl was working for someone of great importance.

Once more he began to study her robes with wary eyes also noting that Elle was dressed in fine garb.

Garb that indicated that her employer was a woman of great wealth.

"Like I said. I am happy that it worked out for you. But you can keep your money Sunshine." The blind-bandit stated in a tone of finality while the blonde chewed on her lip in uncertainty.

"If you say so…but I would really prefer you take the money. I don't like to be discourteous…" Elle trailed off with a pout before slowly putting her coin away.

"So where is this friend of yours?" The former prince wondered with a slight edge to his voice all the while baffled that she didn't seem to recognize him.

Anyone well acquainted with a woman of nobility ought to know what he looks like.

"U-um about that…it's kind of complicated. She's a bit busy right now." The blonde-haired girl answered with a faint frown while the earthbender tilted her head curiously.

"Lying isn't going to work on me Sunshine. I am an expert lie detector…besides. You're a horrible liar." Toph announced to the rising worry of her two companions while they all turned to the now strangely sullen girl.

"Yes. I know. She…has told me that too. I have never been very good at lying…I suppose I'll just be honest and hope I don't get in trouble for it." Elle confided with a reduced smile while she clutched at the straps of her backpack.

"Get in trouble? Just what are you talking about?" Katara asked with a frown while Elle turned away still smiling sadly.

"She's told me…that you and your friends are the enemy Toph. She says that you are to be destroyed." The blonde-haired girl revealed rather bluntly while the trio now stared at her back in total surprise.

Zuko and Katara both took a defensive stance after hearing the girl's shocking declaration.

Only for the former prince to halt when the earthbender shoved her hand in his face much to his annoyance.

"Toph! She's with the Fire Nation!" The dark-brown haired woman hissed in a now distrusting voice only for the other woman to snort derisively.

"I get that. But Sunshine's harmless. Who told you that?" The blind-bandit questioned in a still jovial voice that baffled her friends while the small blonde still gazed away.

"The girl I gave the fire lily to…. Azula-sama." Elle admitted nervously with her words evoking complete shock from all three of them.

Zuko's mouth hung ajar as he processed the news with his golden eyes widened in astonishment.

Now it all made sense!

This entire time, the way that her crush spoke down to her…hiring her as a servant.

All along it was Azula!

For the life of him he couldn't even understand why this kind girl wanted to give his cruel sister a flower in the first place!

"S-she's with Azula!" Katara exclaimed with fear in her eyes while Toph stood with mutual shock in her eyes.

"You gave a flower to Princess Azula! Are you insane?" Toph blurted with her friends nearly falling over how she glossed over the danger the girl posed.

"B-but you told me to go for it. So, I went for it." The blonde-haired girl stammered lamely while Zuko gazed on with his eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Is this really relevant right now? Where is my sister!" The former prince demanded with a snarl while the young girl turned around to gaze up at him in surprise.

"Uh yeah I did say to go for it. But I didn't know that you were crushing on a dictator!" The blind bandit yelled out with a hand in her hair while she groaned in disbelief.

"Oh wow! You're her brother? You must be Zuzu! It's nice to meet you Zuzu! I've heard so much about you." Elle chirped with her words producing a snort of amusement from Toph before she reached out to shake the baffled man's hand.

"My name isn't Zuzu! It's Zuko." Zuko insisted while he gazed down at Elle joyfully shaking his hand in complete bafflement.

What is such a nice girl doing following Azula?

"Zuzu." Toph chortled all the while even Katara almost managed a snicker at poor Zuko's expense.

"Right! Zuko! Hm. You know I do see a resemblance now…but your sister's much cuter." The blonde-haired girl remarked just as the young man withdrew his hand with his anger fading away to comical confusion.

That had to be the first time that he heard anyone announce that they thought Azula was cute!

"If I had known that she was talking about Azula I would have told her to run away if she knew what was good for her." The blind bandit stated before sighing under her breath.

"Where is Azula? And why are you traveling with her anyhow? She's not the sort of person that you should trust." The former prince spoke in a calmer voice while he stared down at the blonde's still smiling face.

"I trust the princess more than anyone in this world. She's really not so bad. She's…been very good to me. Anyhow, she's not with me. Not right now. I'm just going out for a walk by myself!" Elle explained with a reassuring smile while the three listened in rising puzzlement.

"Whatever Azula has told you to make you trust her. It isn't true. Azula always lies." Zuko spoke with a scowl only to gaze on in shock as the girl shook her head.

"No. That isn't true at all. When no one is looking she's even gentle with me. She…cares about me and I care about her. We're the best of friends!" The blonde-haired girl stated in a confident voice that took the others aback.

"Azula is taking advantage of your crush on her. She's not your friend." The former prince declared with his teeth ground together while the young girl still smiled much to his rising frustration.

"We're more than friends. I'm her girlfriend!" Elle announced with her chest puffing out in a naïve show of pride while the three nearly fell over in surprise.

"What?" Zuko asked in a tone of disbelief while he stared down at Elle with widened golden eyes.

There's no way that his sister would date a commoner!

And a girl six or seven years younger than her at that!

"Wow. I'm not sure if I should high five you or give you my condolences." Toph commented just as she rubbed her head all the while trying poorly to stifle her snickering.

"I-it is so. She's oh so very beautiful…I could go on about how amazing she is all day. I-I even have a diary about her. I've written her poems…and I've even painted her and-" The blonde-haired girl rambled only to be silenced by Zuko's hand.

"That's all the details I need! Anymore and I'll puke!" The former prince yelled out all the while gazing at the innocent girl as he began to understand that his sister must be playing a cruel game with her mind.

It was just like Azula. To pretend to care about a girl this kind just so she can shatter her heart.

Only after building up her hopes and making her feel like she had a chance.

"I-I have never been happier. And it's all thanks to you Toph. Which is why I am repaying my debt…by warning you…" Elle trailed off while chewing her lip with the trio listening warily.

"Warning us about what?" The blind bandit queried in a bewildered voice while she 'gazed' back at the younger girl.

That was when an explosion echoed off into the far distance with the group turning to gaze into the skies in alarm.

They could barely make out Appa soaring after with heavy cannon fire now besieging the sky bison.

"I've finally found you." A female voice called out with the others turning to find a soldier standing atop a hut with her cropped hair blowing in the breeze.

The woman was wearing lightweight armor and a cloak hung over her shoulders.

Her eyes were a piercing hazel color while the former prince stared up at her in fearful recognition just as she blew into a whistle.

"Fire Nation soldier's!" Katara cried out in a panic while Zoe stood waving her hand in a command motion.

All the while her voice rang out into the air once more causing people to run the opposite direction.

"Fire Nation citizens! This is an official military campaign under the command of your Princess Azula! I am Captain Zoe of the Imperial Guard! The Avatar and your traitor prince have been plotting the destruction of our noble nation before your very eyes!" Zoe shouted in a passionate voice with her words sending citizens running with their children in a blind panic.

"Zoe! That lunatic." Zuko snarled just as he took off running alongside his friends while Elle turned to watch their flight with a saddened frown.

"Zuko! Who is that woman!" The dark-brown haired woman asked in a guarded voice while she glared over her shoulder just as the soldier drew her sword.

"But fear not my good people! Today it ends here! Take cover and leave the defense of our nation to me!" The captain bellowed before leaping off the rooftop with astounding speed.

The teenager was startled when the soldier leaped down beside her all the while gulping under her icy stare.

It almost reminded her of her master's gaze.

"You tried to warn them. Why?" Zoe demanded in a cold voice while Elle flinched under her glare.

"B-because Toph saved me from some very cruel bullies. A-and she helped me to approach Azula-sama. I-I had to repay the debt." Elle stuttered with shame in her voice while the soldier eyed her curiously.

"An honor debt? I see. And you are dating the princess is that right as well?" The captain queried while she turned to survey her monarch's warship soaring down from the clouds.

"Y-yes I am. I-it's supposed to be a secret." The blonde-haired girl explained while the soldier finally managed to quirk a slight smile.

"A secret? I already suspected as much by the way she allows you to cling to her. But never mind that. Now you owe me a debt." Zoe continued while she stared down at Elle's nervous countenance.

"Oh. I do?" Elle asked in a meek voice that made it clear she had already caved to the soldier's will.

"Yes. If I tell the princess what I just heard she may well think that you were plotting against her." The captain informed smugly while she watched the younger girl's innocent eyes widen in horror.

"I-I would never betray my princess." The blonde-haired girl insisted with her hands grasping at her blouse while the soldier still eyed her coolly.

"Perhaps not. But if I were to just add a few details she might well think otherwise. Is that what you want?" Zoe questioned before turning to survey the fleeing trio.

"I-I don't want that. I can't live without Azula-sama. She's my home." Elle answered in a fretful voice with a distraught look in her amber eyes.

"Well then you owe me. When the time comes you will do a favor for me. But enough about that right now. I just knew that it was only a matter of time before the enemy would pass through this village. Now is the time to destroy them once and for all. Let's go!" The captain declared before grasping the girl by the arm just as she leaped to a komodo rhino below.

"Why I am coming along for this?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a panic with the older female grasping at the reins of the beast.

"Because I have a feeling that the princess would be displeased if I let anything happen to you." Zoe spoke with the komodo rhino taking off in a sprint after the trio.

The soldier narrowed her eyes while Zuko launched blasts of fire over his shoulder all the while Toph slammed her feet into the earth.

"She's one of the most dangerous soldiers in all of the Fire Nation! We need to get to Aang and quickly!" The former prince yelled out only for small circular orbs to be thrown by the charging soldier.

"Ha! I'd like to see her try to get past my earthbending!" Toph boasted with a large earthen wall raising into the air before them.

The three stared up at it only to watch in shock when a powerful explosion pierced the wall of dirt.

"She's using incendiary earth bending piercing rounds!" Zuko advised much to Toph's shock just as he reached out to grasp his two companions by the hand before leaping out of the range of the explosion.

Dust filtered into the air while Katara stared at Zuko with grudging appreciation in her eyes before they rolled into the dirt.

The blind bandit barely had a chance to catch them with a mound of dirt to soften their fall.

All the while smoke continued to blow through the air while the former prince furiously launched defensive blasts of orange fire.

Only for all three of them to spin around in shock when Zoe fell from the smoke before ruthlessly stabbing Zuko in his right shoulder.

"Zuko!" Katara found herself crying out in fright while the furious soldier began to barrel into her unfortunate target.

"You traitor! I'll kill you for betraying our nation!" Zoe roared with her sword buried in the former prince's flesh while he stared back at her in shock.

"What the Fire Nation is doing is wrong Zoe!" The former prince retorted before launching hasty barrage of flames in the warrior's face.

The injured man rolled back into the dirt just as a wall of rock arose that sent the maddened woman soaring backwards.

The soldier managed to avoid the earthbenders attempt at smashing her while she nimbly rolled out of the way.

"She's a complete savage!" Toph exclaimed in disbelief while she narrowed her glazed eyes just as she honed in on the crouching woman's location.

"A-are you alright?" The dark-brown haired woman asked while she knelt over the young man holding his bleeding shoulder.

"I'll survive. She was going for the tendons. Her intent was to cripple me but she was just a hair off!" Zuko replied to the fright of his female companions while Zoe knelt glaring back at them with narrowed eyes.

"I have been pursuing you lot for some time now! There is no escape! Only death and destruction await you!" The captain shouted with her hand swiftly reaching under her cloak before her fingers lit aflame when she tossed another circular orb.

It soared through the air before exploding as it splintered into ten smaller blasts.

"What are those Zuko?" Katara questioned warily with her arms covering her face when the bombs managed to continue to pelt through Toph's earthen walls.

"Experimental explosives designed to kill earthbenders! We need to fall back!" The former prince hollered just when Appa flew down from above.

With Azula's airship in hot pursuit!

"Hop on!" Sokka called out just as he grasped ahold of his sister's hand who pulled up Zuko.

And Aang grasped ahold of Toph's hand before the sky bison just barely avoided a blast of Zoe's firebending.

"Zuko…you're hurt." The Avatar stated in a concerned tone while he turned to their new companion to notice his brutalized shoulder.

"Never mind that! Get away from her!" Zuko snapped before gesturing down to Zoe stampeding after them upon her komodo rhino with the frightened Elle holding onto her back.

All the while Azula and her team observed from the deck of the warship.

The princess was beyond impressed by the soldier's ferocity.

And Mai was gazing down at Zuko with a degree of shock in her eyes to see that he had truly joined up with the enemy.

Yet any feelings on the matter were being swiftly squashed by her boiling anger towards Zoe.

She was trying her hardest to contain her rage over Zoe's attempt to murder her once fiancé.

Though it hurt to see Zuko had abandoned their six-year relationship in favor of allying with the Avatar.

That did not mean that she would just stand by and watch him die.

"Do you think you can escape from me so easily!" Zoe screamed just after removing a small gun from her belt before firing a grappling hook from its chamber.

And then she stunned her enemies and allies both when the grappling hook flew into the air.

And then a cry of pain was released by Appa when it plunged into his flesh.

All the while Aang spun around with rage in his peaceful eyes.

"Appa!" Aang cried out while he rushed over to remove the hook from his companion's skin.

"Azula! Get Elle out of there!" Ty Lee pleaded in a worried voice while Zoe hung from her rope glaring up at the outraged group.

All along the wild beast now ran while Elle gulped with her hands struggling to regain control of the komodo rhino.

"Lower the warship! That girl is far too useful to die!" Azula commanded just as the massive vessel plunged closer to the earth below.

"Slow down! Please slow d-down!" Elle squeaked only to find herself being grasped by her princess's stern hand.

The teenager was swiftly rescued by the older female who now hung from the railing of her airship.

"Get up here tiger monkey." The princess spoke with a trace of fondness in her voice while she rolled her eyes down at her handmaid's blushing face.

"My princess charming…you saved me." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a grateful voice only to cry out when the monarch bounded high into the air.

Team Avatar saw it but they could barely believe it.

Zuko most of all.

His sister was actually jumping up the length of her warship with the girl under her arm!

"Foolish girl. If you die…who will pick the pits from my cherries?" Azula responded with a refined smirk gracing her lips before leaping over the upper rail of the warship.

Elle just smiled in a serene manner while she hung onto the older girl's shoulder plating with her head resting against the princess's toned bicep.

However, Team Avatar had little time to focus on the baffling scene.

Zoe hung furiously to her rope while she slowly but surely climbed it all the while deflecting Zuko's weakened blasts of fire.

"What is wrong with this woman!" Sokka cried out in a stunned voice just as they finally managed to remove the hook from the sky bison's flesh.

"How dare you hurt Appa!" Aang shouted with rage in his voice while he clutched his staff with Momo over his shoulder.

"I'll do much more than stab the bison! I'll kill the beast and then you soon after!" The captain declared in a determined voice only to find that her fingers were beginning to slip from her rope.

Not a single second later a blade of water nearly sliced into her shoulder plating.

"I don't even care if you fall to your death! Monster!" Katara snarled with great fury in her voice only to fall down when a blast of cannon fire nearly took her head off.

The group sunk into the bison's fur before turning around to gaze up at the approaching warship with soldier's speedily reloading the cannons.

And standing at the head of the warship was none other than Azula with Elle standing closely beside her.

Zuko especially was the most stunned by the strange way the two were now standing beside one another.

But there was little time to mull over the matter.

To their disbelief they glanced over Appa's side to see Zoe furiously hanging onto the sky bison's fur.

"For the victory of the Fire Nation! You will fall!" Zoe called out just as she propelled herself upward with a blast of orange flame.

And in the very moment a brutal blast of wind sent her soaring backwards with the outraged Avatar clutching his staff in his rising fury.

"Aang! You need to stay calm!" The dark-brown haired woman advised when her friend leaped over the edge with his glider upon his back.

"You'll pay for what you did to Appa and Zuko both!" The Avatar cried out only for the soldier to rapidly remove another explosive from beneath her armor.

"Die Avatar." The captain sneered before throwing the powerful explosive above her before it splintered above the horrified group.

Aang slammed into Zoe while they grappled in mid-air with the fearsome soldier managing to brutally grasp the pacifistic man in a choke hold.

The roaring sky bison just barely managed to evade the brunt of the exploding bombs with some help from Katara producing a swift blade of ice that send them soaring backwards.

They exploded above them only for the group to cry out while they fell down from the force of the blasts.

"Your time is over!" Zoe snarled with her elbow slamming into Aang's windpipe while the rasping monk writhed in her arms.

Then Aang howled in pain when he was stabbed in his right arm with the soldier's blade tearing through his beloved glider.

Just before Zoe could get any further, she was sent flying once more by a blast of Zuko's orange fire.

"Quick! Grab hold!" Zuko shouted just as he caught Aang's hand while they both turned to watch Zoe plummet through the skies.

Any hope of the woman falling to her death was swiftly vanquished when the warship soared overhead just in time for the captain to grab onto the lower rails.

"S-she's insane! Complete insane! Even worse than your sister!" The dark-brown haired man yelled in alarm just as they barely managed to fly away.

"Appa! Are you alright buddy?" Aang exclaimed whilst ignoring his own wound to kneel over his friend's shoulder.

The large sky bison simply growled in response while they sped through the skies only to pale when a bolt of lightning very nearly hit Appa.

"Azula!" The former prince roared while he spun around to stare in fury over his shoulder at his sister standing with her fingertips crackling with lightening.

In that very moment the soldier bounded over the rails of the ship to land beside Team Azula.

"You…" Mai trailed off with noticeable wrath in her voice while Zoe strode forward.

"Fly faster you fools! We can end this war here and now! If I see anyone working with anything less than one hundred percent! I will throw them over the edge!" Zoe bellowed with her bloody hand grasping her cloak while she coldly watched soldier's sprint to their respective stations.

The announcement jarred a sense of horror into Ty Lee and even Mai but they were not surprised that it brought a pleased smile to Azula's lips.

"Yes captain!" Cried out a cacophony of frightened soldier's while the woman stood with her eyes narrowed.

"Good work Zoe. Thus far it is all going according to our plan." Azula purred with Elle standing closely behind her.

"You tried to kill Zuko." The markswoman stated in a voice that was unlike her usual apathetic self.

It even sent a shiver down Ty Lee's spine and prompted Azula to turn her head.

Mai's aggravation back at the harbor was nothing in comparison to this.

Now the weapons expert was practically foaming at the mouth in her rage.

The princess turned to cast her friend a warning glance while Zoe once more casually brushed off Mai's anger.

"I did. My intent was to permanently destroy all bodily functions of his dominant bending arm. But the earthbender intercepted my swing…what of it?" The captain responded just as she turned to face the other woman's seething tawny eyes.

The savage statement hit the acrobat hard in the chest.

And even Azula couldn't help but try to suppress the faintest sliver of concern for her brother upon hearing that her soldier attempted to take his life.

"What of it? You tried to slaughter my fiancé and you ask me what of it!" Mai shouted with a blade in hand while she shook in her fury.

She could tolerate Zoe's endless insults and disparaging remarks towards her house.

But an attempt on her fiancé's life?

This time Zoe has gone way too far!

Elle observed the scene with worried amber eyes finding that she was growing increasingly uncomfortable with this war.

The more she learned. The more she saw. The more it upset her.

"I don't give a shit about your affections. He's a traitor to the Fire Nation. And traitors will be expunged! Why would former Prince Zuko be any different? Those that side with the Avatar. Die with the Avatar!" Zoe retorted with her sword in hand while she stared icily at the approaching woman's furious face.

"A-Azula! Are you just going to let her kill Zuko! He's your brother!" Ty Lee began in an unnerved voice while she turned to her leader's stoic countenance.

"I would prefer it that Zuko be taken alive…" The princess trailed off thoughtfully with a scowl while she watched the two women stand eye to eye with one another.

"Do you think that I will order my own soldiers to risk their own lives all for Zuko? By the Fire Lord's own words, he is a traitor. Those that betray the Fire Nation are cut down! Got that!" The captain snapped with her forehead butting against the gloomy noblewoman's own while they glared furiously into each other's eyes.

The soldier's statement rang into the air while many soldier's winced at her casual way of stating that she would not heed such an order.

Azula wasn't certain if she should be angered or pleased by Zoe's passion for the Fire Nation.

She decided to settle on a grudging mix of the two.

"Did you just say that you would ignore Azula's own orders and still kill Zuko?" The markswoman demanded with her fist gripping her blade while she narrowed her eyes into the soldier's callous eyes.

"I will try to kill Zuko again. If you don't like that…Lady Mai. Then perhaps we should settle this in an Agni Kai…without firebending of course. That is…if you have the guts to face me." Zoe spoke with a sneer while Mai ground her teeth together in her rage.

Even Azula stood staring at the scene with rapidly rising surprise in her golden eyes.

And even Mai was uncertain of how she should respond while she tightened her grip on her blade all the while staring back at the merciless soldier's bloodthirsty face.

Even the Dai Li stood silent amidst the Imperial Guard finding the prospect of an impending duel to be an entrancing one.

"Well? What's it going to be coward? Are you a warrior or are you just some prissy cunt in hideous funeral drab?" The captain queried venomously with her head tilting back in a smug manner while many mouths fell open in shock over her brutal mockery.

It took a great deal to anger Mai.

But it was apparent that Zoe was pushing all of the right buttons.

"You…don't scare me Zoe!" Mai shouted with rage dripping from her voice while she readied for attack.

She wanted to cut Zoe's throat more than words could ever convey!

"Hey! You can't talk to Mai like that!" Ty Lee yelled while she stepped up behind Mai with her palm on the other woman's shoulder.

"That is enough! From all three of you!" Azula called out in a fed-up voice with her eyes narrowing in annoyance over the feud.

She was also well aware that Mai's chances of victory in a duel with Zoe were slim.

Even if the captain refrained from using firebending.

Zoe was known far and wide as one of the greatest warrior's in the Fire Nation.

"H-hey there's no need to fight oneesan." Elle attempted to reason just as she began to walk forward only to find the princess's hand now tightly gripping her by the collar of her shirt.

The teenager peered up at the taller female's strict face now glaring down at her.

The young girl gulped nervously while her master pulled her back over to her side in a manner akin to a how a woman would discipline her puppy.

"You stay put girl. Is that understood?" The princess announced in a glacial voice while she stared down at her handmaid with an unyielding glare.

"W-wakarimashita Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled pitifully before she slumped under the older female's merciless grip.

All the while the woman's hand never released her hold on her shirt.

In a way it managed to bring a small smile to her lips while she once more mused that everyone is wrong about her princess.

She may be capable of great cruelty…as she found out with her two bullies.

But…her master was also capable of showing kindness.

Azula was just too proud to let people see her softer side.

"We both know that isn't true. You are afraid. Tell me. Why haven't you made a move yet? I know why. It's because you two are nothing more than high-class fools posing as weekend warriors." Zoe retorted in a malicious voice just as she slammed her head into Mai's while the other noblewoman stood glaring back at her.

The tension aboard the warship was now so thick that one could eat it.

And now every soldier stood gawking in awe to hear their captain openly challenge both of the princess's closest friends.

The acrobat couldn't help but visibly shudder under the soldier's monstrous glare that somehow managed to rival the princess's death stare.

All while the markswoman clenched her teeth with the other woman still aggressively leaning into glare into her eyes.

That was when a single bead of sweat dripped down her cheek before falling to the floor below.

"Let's go! I'll fight both of you at once! Two on one! Blades only! To the death!" The captain shouted to the shock of the others while both women gazed at her in a stunned silence.

A state of silence was all that reigned while even Azula began to realize that she hadn't realized that Zoe was…this serious.

"T-to the death?" The brown-haired woman stuttered with the petite blonde listening in a horror.

"Accept or stand aside!" Zoe bellowed before pointing her sword in the direction of her detractors while they stood astonished by her savage nature.

"Mai…" Ty Lee begged with her hand upon her friend's tense shoulder while Mai stood trembling in rage under Zoe's heartless glare.

And even though no one else could see it.

Mai's eyes began to widen marginally when she realized that she actually feared Zoe.

Just like…she feared Azula.

"You…are insane." The markswoman spoke at long last before turning away with unbridled hatred in her tawny eyes.

She wanted to kill the wretched woman more than anything in this world.

But as much as she loathed to admit it a battle with Zoe was not likely to go in her favor.

But that didn't mean that this was over…

Not by a long shot.

And just like that the tension began to finally dissipate while the princess couldn't help but sigh as she shook her head.

In a sense she was relieved.

And yet on the other hand she couldn't help but be somewhat disappointed in Mai and Ty Lee's lack of dedication.

She supposed…that it was good that she brought Zoe on hand.

"It's just as I thought! You two are not Fire Nation strong. You are but propped up toy soldiers. Now get out of my way!" The captain declared with a snide countenance before rudely shoving past the two furious women.

"She is not pink! Not pink at all!" The brown-haired woman growled with her fists clenched while she glared at the soldier's back.

"You please me with your devotion Zoe. But do refrain from killing my friends…" Azula sighed in a dismissive manner that offended both of her childhood companion's.

"Then they should refrain from defending traitors to our nation." Zoe answered with a noticeable edge to her voice before sheathing her blade at long last.

The princess observed her favored soldier with equally cold golden eyes before she decided to speak her thoughts.

"If I told you that I wanted Zuzu brought in alive would you disobey me?" The princess pondered with a tilt of her head all the while allowing her handmaid to fretfully step behind her.

It was apparent that the girl was clearly frightened by the merciless captain.

"I do not believe in showing mercy to traitors. If you have any issues with that. Then you should capture him yourself." The captain stated with her words causing the princess to narrow her eyes in anger.

"Are you telling me that you would kill my brother…your former Crown Prince against my order? Some might say that is treason soldier." Azula remarked with her arms folded over her breasts while she fixed the soldier with a frigid glare.

"Perhaps. But some might also say that you are the treasonous one Your Highness." Zoe replied casually with her statement causing the princess's golden eyes to form into an imposing glare.

"What did you just say?" The princess snapped with venom in her voice while she rounded on the other woman.

"Oh, they won't say it loudly. But some may begin to question not only where your loyalties lie but your leadership as well. If the Crown Princess shows a clear bias to her treasonous brother…some might think you in league with the Avatar." The captain informed with a frown while she turned to meet her monarch's icy gaze.

Team Azula once more gazed at Zoe completely taken aback by the woman's brazenness.

And at this point both of Azula's childhood friends couldn't help but wish that the princess would put her in her place.

Azula just stared at Zoe with her lips pursing into a tight scowl.

Much as it angered her, she knew that the infernal woman had a point.

"Surely, you wouldn't tell any man or woman here to refrain from using lethal force against your brother should he threaten their life? Our soldier's our free to defend themselves…are they not?" Zoe demanded with her hazel eyes furrowing in genuine frustration over the matter.

"I will ignore your blatant disrespect Zoe and tell you that you had best refrain from putting words in your monarch's mouth. I never said any such thing." Azula spoke in a frigid voice while the two noblewomen turned to stare at her in disbelief.

They were just astonished and furious to see that the princess seemed to be taking Zoe's side in the matter!

Neither of them thought that Zuko wasn't the sort to use lethal force on his own people!

"It isn't disrespectful to speak the truth Your Highness. Unlike your two so called elites…I tell it like it is." The captain snorted in contempt while she turned to glare over her shoulder at the princess's two companions.

Mai just scoffed while she returned the woman's stare with a look of hatred.

"Am I to believe that you speaking to me in such a manner is indication of unflinching loyalty?" The princess questioned with a bewildered gleam in her eyes while the airship began to close in on the sky bison.

"My loyalty is to the Fire Nation and to my Fire Lord to be. To the glory to the Fire Nation! And death to all that stand in the way of that glory!" Zoe announced in a passionate voice while Azula appraised her with a curious golden gaze.

"You are a strange woman but I agree with those words." Azula commented with a revived smirk before placing her fists on her shapely hips.

"Anyone that should betray the Fire Nation, will receive no mercy from me. Not even the Royal Family." The captain declared with her palm gripping the hilt of her blade while she turned to meet the monarch's stare.

"Really? Humor me soldier. What would you do if me and my father decided to ally with the Avatar?" The princess queried in a voice of violent amusement while she studied the other woman's obsessed face.

"The same thing that I would do if it were anyone else. I would destroy you." Zoe explained without delay in a steely voice while Azula gazed at her with uncharacteristic surprise in her impassive eyes.

The markswoman's mouth hung open in disbelief over this woman's gall.

She just openly stated that she would kill her own Crown Princess if Azula chose to follow in Zuko's footsteps!

"You would betray me if I were to join forces with the Avatar?" Azula pondered in a taken aback voice while Elle mustered up a pitiful attempt at glaring up at Zoe.

"Y-you would have to get through me first! Fear not Azula-sama. Your loyal servant would protect you!" Elle quipped with her chest puffing out in pride while Azula glanced down at her in a deadpan manner.

Both noblewoman sweatdropped while they gazed at their innocent companion.

Despite the growing grimness of the situation Ty Lee finally managed a giggle.

Elle's loyalty to Azula was truly something adorable.

"How reassuring. I have no doubt that you would be victorious." The princess sighed heavily while her young girlfriend tugged on the sleeve of her robes.

"I love you so much princess that I would happily be your flesh shield." The blonde-haired girl chirped with a confident nod while the princess managed to quirk a smirk of approval over her declaration.

"Aww! That's so sweet Azula! Any other servant would happily step aside." Ty Lee stated with a chuckle while her friend glared at her through the corner of her eye.

At long last when the airship finally approached the fleeing sky bison the soldier turned to her monarch with a deadly serious expression in her eyes.

"It would sadden me to do so. But I would do it all the same. And I would expect you to do the same to me.

"If it came down to that I would princess. And I would expect you to do the same to me. Death to all traitors." The captain answered in a fiercely determined voice while her princess began to smile in amusement.

If anyone else said those words to her she would have them sent to the gallows without question.

But not Zoe.

Zoe was the only soldier so devoted to the Fire Nation that she would continue to fight the Avatar even if the entire Royal Family were to fall.

And there was something immensely pleasing about knowing that her soldier was that dedicated to their nation.

"That's right Zoe. Death to all traitors." Azula purred with a cold smile adorning her regal lips while she allowed Elle to remain beside her.

Just when Zoe began to stride away that was when Mai stared at Azula's back in clear disapproval.

"I will not stand by and watch while my lover…your brother dies. I suggest you remember that Azula." Mai informed in a guarded voice while Azula glanced over her shoulder with her lips curving into a tight scowl once more.

The princess hadn't predicted that it would be this difficult to get Zoe and Mai to work together.

She despised it when an unknown factor, however minuscule disrupts the flow of her plans.

But she had no chance to respond however.

Not when they were finally closing in on the Avatar and her brother.

Soon the cannons began to thunder into the heavens once more with the unfortunate sky bison releasing distressed cries when the cannon fire grazed his fur.

All the while Azula watched in approval with a smirk on her lips once more.

Victory was finally at hand.

And this time the Avatar would not be coming back.

**AN:**

**So the first battle with Team Avatar is finally here and there is a lot to discuss. I can only hope that my battle scenes do not let anyone down.**

**But first, allow me to reply to Agent Banana.**

**It is actually quite interesting that you brought up the Beauty and the Beast. Because I was going for something similar along those lines. Both of Elle and Azula's dancing scenes are meant to convey a dark and light romance.**

**And I will be honest here. I even got a bit of my inspiration for their bond from how Hannibal the TV series portrayed Will and Hannibal. **

**Azula is sadistic, cruel and cold yet Elle still finds herself drawn to her darkness time and time again.**

**And Azula finds herself drawn to Elle's purity.**

**I wouldn't worry much about Toph causing a divide. Toph may have met Elle first but they only spoke for maybe a half an hour. Elle has spent weeks with Team Azula. Her loyalty is pretty ironclad.**

**If anything, Toph and Elle being fond with one another might help form peace terms down the road. But we'll just have to wait and see. Toph is actually similar to Elle in the sense that she doesn't hold grudges as much as her friend's do. **

**And even though she can't stand Azula, she might end up being the only one who is willing to try to talk to her about a truce in the future.**

**Elle doesn't like it when Azula hurts people, and she won't be comfortable with Azula expressing a desire to kill Team Avatar. She doesn't like it when Azula hurts people. But she is willing to look past it all the same.**

**Because Azula protects her and keeps her safe. Azula doesn't treat her like the rest. And Azula is her happiness, and even though it would benefit the world for Azula to be defeated. In Elle's mind it would benefit everyone but her.**

**And like all human beings, even though she has a kind heart, she doesn't want to sacrifice her happiness with her family.**

**It will take something big to shake Elle's devotion to Azula. Something like burning the Earth Kingdom. **

**Anyhow. Elle finally met Toph and Zuko. Katara as well but that isn't as significant to Elle as meeting Azula's older brother and the woman who helped her out before she met Azula.  
**

**She will get a chance to talk to Zuko and Toph more in the future but she will have to do it when Azula isn't around. **

**And we finally got to see just why Azula wanted to bring Zoe along. She is the greatest warrior in the Fire Nation and it shows. She is utterly ruthless and she is willing to do whatever it takes to kill Aang.**

**Zoe is disgusted by how she feels that Zuko has betrayed their nation. And that will not be her last attempt on Zuko's life.**

**So know we're starting to see Mai and Zoe's feud boil over even further. Mai is furious that Zoe tried to kill Zuko, and just as angry at Azula for not telling her that Zuko was with the enemy.**

**This will only serve to further strain Mai's loyalty to Azula's mission when Zoe continues to try to butcher the man that she loves. **

**We also got another glimpse of Zoe's mindset. She will turn her blade on anyone who betrays the Fire Nation. **

**You might be wondering why she got away with saying that she would kill Azula if she turned traitor. If it was any other soldier Azula would have killed them. But Zoe is irreplaceable and it actually pleased Azula to know that even if she and her father fell, that Zoe would continue fighting until her last breath.**

**Since Azula won't be betraying her nation at any point this means that Zoe is the perfect bloodhound to use in her war against the White Lotus.**

**And we also got to see the beginning of just how much pain Azula (And Zuko) have caused Team Avatar. Like in canon they are willing to give him another chance and let him make amends. But Katara has way more reason to be furious than in canon.**

**There is a great deal of pain behind Aang's seemingly calm exterior. **

**On the inside Aang is still grief-stricken over Bumi's death and how he feels he abandoned his friend's a second time. What was six years to everyone else was just a nap to Aang. And he is beginning to feel shaken in his ability to defeat the Fire Nation.**

**The last six years have been very painful to Team Avatar and Zuko but pleasant to Azula. **

**Anyway! There are four more chapters in the battle to come! **

**Stay tuned for part two!**


	31. The Ravine

**Just recently I fixed a lot of spelling errors in my already published chapters. If you see any spelling errors in this chapter. Please let me know!  
**

**As always please read and review afterward!**

_The Ravine – Chapter Thirty_

After five hours of harrowing chase and pursuit the airship was finally catching up to them once more.

The sky bison soared over the oceans waters before speeding over a remote island forest while the royal airship began to rapidly close in on them.

"They're gaining on us!" Sokka called out in a growing panic.

"I'm starting to see why Sunshine was warning us." Toph complained with her hands grasping at the sky bison's fur.

"Now's not the time for jokes Toph!" Katara snapped with her palms gripping Appa in a worried manner.

That was when the poor bison released another cry of pain when he was shot in the leg.

The huge beast buckled while his companions stared back up at the warship with rage in their eyes.

"They're firing on Appa again! He can't fly like this for much longer!" Aang shouted in an unusually angered voice while Appa began to waver.

"We need to reach higher ground! Once we reach the mountains, we can lose them on foot!" Zuko advised with his hand clutching his wounded shoulder.

The foursome began to quickly realize that trusting in their former enemy yielded the highest chance for survival.

"Bring out the trebuchet and the ammunition!" Zoe commanded with her eyes narrowing dangerously while she turned to her men scrambling to heed her order.

"What is she doing Azula?" Ty Lee pondered warily with growing unease in her voice.

However, the princess made no comment while she observed soldier's pushing out the trebuchet in question.

Azula quirked an inquisitive brow when the medallions of the countless fallen White Lotus were deposited into the mouth of the trebuchet.

And then to her rising curiosity they were lit aflame by two firebenders.

"Fire!" The captain yelled out with a swipe of her hand while she watched with determined eyes when the flaming medals shot into the air.

"Incoming fire!" The dark-brown haired man exclaimed with a pale face before yelping when a flaming chunk of metal nearly singed his arm.

"What…is she firing at us? This isn't standard ammunition. I can tell…" The blind bandit trailed off in a thoughtful voice.

"Medals…of the White Lotus?" The Avatar questioned with a puzzled frown just as he held up one of the burned metals in his hand.

"Are they already running low on standard ammo?" The dark-brown haired woman wondered with her brows furrowing only for the former prince to grimly shake his head.

"No. This is no mistake. She's ending us a message." Zuko replied with a snarl while he clutched a bloodied medal in his own hand.

"Those are the medals of each and every member of the Dragon of the West's White Lotus that I have killed! Let it rain down upon you Avatar! You will all join them soon enough." Zoe called out from the front of the airship while the Gaang turned to stare up at her with realization in their horrified eyes.

The hot medals continued to pelt them once more while the young Avatar gazed up at his pursuer with unnatural fury in his eyes.

"So that's why…we haven't heard from the White Lotus in some time now." Toph stated grimly with understanding sinking into each and every one of them.

"I will see you brought to justice for this!" Aang yelled out naively with anger in his eyes while he gripped his staff.

"Now's not the time to get riled up! We need to get away from her." The former prince stated with his hand on the monk's shoulder.

The Avatar nodded with a sorrowful expression in his eyes while he clenched his fist over the medallion.

"Dai Li! On command! Fire!" The captain roared with her hand swinging down once more.

Azula's subordinates observed in rising suspense when the Dai Li grasped an unknown ammo in their earthen gauntlets.

Before launching it into the air while their gloves soared high above them.

Only to release small circular objects that began to fall to the cliff side below.

"I suppose it's my turn…step back servant." Azula ordered just as she turned to stare down at Elle's worried face.

"Yes Azula-sama. J-just please don't hurt the flying bison." Elle spoke in a timid voice as she backed away while Ty Lee held onto her shoulder.

"Observe this Elle! This is my new technique!" The princess announced with her words causing many to turn their heads in suspense.

To the shock of even Azula's closest friends they watched her hold her fingers together as if she was going to bend lightning with both hands!

And then the regal woman's hands began to crackle with a tremendous force of electricity that quickly had her enemies gazing up at the warship in shock.

Sparks of lethal energy were raining down upon them from below while the former prince's jaw fell open in disbelief.

And any and all sense of self-improvement that he had gained flew right out the metaphorical window!

His sister was standing at the top of the warship with a gigantic orb of lightning crackling above her right hand!

"I-impossible! How can she generate lightning with both hands!" Katara protested in a frightened voice.

"I hate to break it to you Katara but it's not impossible if she's doing it!" Sokka replied with a terrified expression in his eyes.

The group stared up at the princess now holding the shimmering sphere of electricity with her cruel lips curving into a proud smile.

"H-how? How is Azula doing that?" Zuko demanded in a voice of disbelief while he marveled over his sister's new technique.

"I-I didn't know that you could do that Azula." The brown-haired woman spoke with noticeable fear in her voice while their young companion stood marveling over the woman's strength.

"W-wow! You're so incredible Azula-sama! There's no one stronger than you! T-there just can't be!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with innocent awe in her amber eyes.

The young girl's pure hearted admiration managed to produce an even larger smirk on Azula's red lips.

Even Zoe stood astonished by the lightning bending feat.

The soldier couldn't help but gaze on with her eyes agape in amazement.

"Of course! I am much stronger than Zuzu and far more skilled than the pathetic Avatar! Now watch closely my young admirer…and don't you dare turn your eyes away from me!" Azula called out with her lips pursing into a violent grin before she bent her arm forward just as the ball hummed above her.

'Can I even redirect such a blast!' The former prince thought in a surmounting dread while Sokka steered Appa away as fast as the sky bison could fly.

"Azula! Zuko's down there!" Mai protested in a frightened voice only to watch in shock when Azula hurled the massive gathering of lightning down below.

All eyes were glued to the scene of chaos that was the descending orb of electricity.

And then moments later a thunderous explosion shook the cliff range when the frightened animal just barely avoided the enormous blast.

"Ha! Looks like someone can't aim!" The dark-brown haired man snickered only to turn pale when a storm of boulders began to fall down overhead.

And then just like that a boulder brutally slammed into the wounded bison's side.

What followed happened so fast that no one had time to react.

There was a shout of rage from Aang followed by cries of fright from his friends.

And then before they knew it, they were buried in a lethal explosion of sparky electricity and jagged rocks from above.

The onslaught was so vicious that not even Toph could deflect every boulder all at once.

Moments later silence reigned atop the airship while Azula stood gazing down with a cold smile just as she turned to share mutually pleased glance with Zoe.

"You…just tried to kill your own brother." The markswoman stated in a tone of tremendous rage while her leader literally waved off her concerns.

"Please Mai! I purposefully hit the cliff side all for the sake of my dear brother. I am certain that Zuzu can escape a rock slide." The princess scoffed in a remorseless voice while she turned to smile at her little admirer's awe-struck face.

"Well done Your Highness. Once more I defer to your power." The captain spoke before bowing with her arm over her chest.

The monarch managed to quirk a pleased smile over that as well before striding over to the small girl's side.

"So…. how was it?" Azula purred in a tone of great self-importance while she scanned her fingernails in a conceited manner.

Weeks ago, Mai and Ty Lee had found it amusing when they watched the princess strut like a hormonal boy to impress Elle.

But now?

After watching her strike down her injured brother?

Mai was most certainly not amused.

"I-I don't know what to say. I have never seen anyone with as much power as you Azula-sama…you're so mighty." Elle confessed in a voice of pure hearted admiration while Azula examined her clenched fist with a gratified smirk now gracing her lovely lips.

And despite the growing severity of the situation the acrobat couldn't help but cringe when she heard Elle naively tell Azula that her power was admirable.

"It's just as I thought! You find my power appealing! This is good. Because you won't find anyone with more power than me." The princess boasted before placing her hand on her girlfriend's small shoulder in a baffling contrast to her behavior just moments before.

And then Azula began to guide Elle alongside her while they walked the length of the warship.

It was plain to see to even the lowest of soldier's that the young girl was no ordinary servant.

No matter how hard the princess tried to act as if that was the case, her behavior would convey the exact opposite.

Zoe turned to gaze over her shoulder with her brows furrowing in amazement before shaking her head.

The princess's choice of a partner was hardly any concern of hers.

"Lower the warship! I have a special present for our dear friends." Zoe yelled out with a cold smile while she paid no mind to Mai's hateful glare.

"But…I just don't understand princess." The blonde-haired girl murmured with her finger pressing into her lip while the woman stared down at her in a stunningly patient manner.

"Hm. Just tell me what it is that you don't understand and I shall educate your little mind once more." Azula remarked in a curious voice while she carefully pulled Elle along as if she truly was her pet tiger monkey.

"Why does everyone have to fight? What's the point in people killing one another?" Elle inquired in a deeply thoughtful tone while Azula gazed down at her with surprised golden eyes.

That was most certainly not what Azula had been expecting her young companion to say.

The princess had found that she often becomes so accustomed to Elle's childish nature that she tends to forget that the girl can become oddly philosophical when she put her mind to it.

A couple weeks ago she wouldn't have given such a question any thought.

She would have graced the girl with a snide remark and spent no further time dwelling on such a foolishly naïve query.

And now she finds herself considering how she should respond to such a question.

She didn't want to just shut the girl down with mockery.

She actually wanted her admirer to continue to confide in her, in all things large and small.

"We are at war Elle. War is not without death and destruction. In order to win you must kill. You must destroy the enemy to be victorious. Do you understand now?" The princess explained while she turned to peer down at her handmaid's adorably quizzical face.

"No…I do not. I mean…I get that's how a war is won. But what is the point?" The blonde-haired girl answered much to the older female's puzzlement.

"To win. To conquer." Azula stated with a self-assured nod while she continued to walk with Elle's hand in her own.

The fact that their princess was walking the airship with the young girl's hand in her own was drawing some curious glances.

Nor did it escape Ty Lee's notice that Azula was slowly but surely beginning to show Elle affection in the public eye.

But the acrobat was wise enough not to comment on the matter while the two walked off.

'Elle deserves her alone time with Azula. I can tell it means the world to her…' Ty Lee thought just as she shook her head fondly despite the apprehension that more she listened to the roaring engines of the warship.

"Azula-sama, you still haven't told me what the point is. I mean…if a nation butchers one million people just to call themselves victors…wouldn't that be a rather shallow victory?" Elle pondered once more just as Azula halted in her step to peer down at her in an increasingly bewildered manner.

The princess was even growing a tad bit frustrated.

If only because she had initially thought that if the girl had spent enough time around her that she would shed her pacifism in time.

Once more Elle has proven that her purity is not so casually stained.

In a sense, she was much more pleased than displeased.

They were polar opposites after all, and yet she continues to find herself drawn to this innocent girl.

"No. The victory would not be hollow. History books are written by the winners after all. And we shall do whatever is necessary to win this war. The victory is all that matters." The princess instructed with a finger raised before her face to accent her point while she set a palm on the younger girl's shoulder.

Azula had truly come to see the girl as a strange combination of love interest and student, hers to guide and hers to lead.

Therefore, it went without saying that in her view Elle was worth the special attention.

"With all due respect master. I disagree. I…just don't think people should be killing each other in mass." The blonde-haired girl insisted in a disconcerted voice while she craned her neck to meet the ruthless woman's gaze.

The regal woman's lips were pursing into a frown of disapproval that almost had her feeling that she had displeased her master.

But she has come to feel that the princess valued what she had to say and she did not feel as if she was not permitted to speak her mind.

"Regardless of what you think girl. It doesn't change the fact that it is in human nature to kill one another." Azula spoke with confidence while she slipped her finger beneath her handmaid's chin in a subtle display of her dominance.

"I…just can't accept that Azula-sama. I firmly believe that the mass slaughter of any and all other lifeforms can only hinder human development." Elle answered as she bit her lip while the older female still scowled above her.

"Really? You can't accept my answer? Some might see that as defiance…are you defying me servant?" The princess purred just as she began to lean over her much smaller intended while she aggressively cupped the quivering girl's chin in her clenched palm.

"N-no princess. It is not defiance. I…just can't hold such a view. But I can pretend otherwise if you wish." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a submissive tremble while she turned red just as the looming woman bent over to peer into her eyes.

In response Azula snorted above the girl with a small puff of fire exuding from her nostrils that could have burnt the fragile girl's skin.

If not for the princess compressing the tiny girl's head beneath her palm to prevent her flames from licking her handmaid's skin.

"No, do that and I will punish you. You will hide nothing from me…not even your childish thoughts. Is that understood my pet?" Azula declared in a domineering voice while she expertly pulled the lovesick girl back upward by her little chin.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama. This girl lives as you command." Elle responded in a lovable voice with her dainty hands folded before her while she still shook under Azula's piercing stare.

"Now that's a good pet. Good girl." The princess cooed with her other hand now patting the petite girl's hair while she purposefully exhaled in the blushing girl's face.

"I-I am so overjoyed that you think so master. You know I try to be the best girl I can for you. B-because I love you with all my heart and soul." The blonde-haired girl stuttered out with a shy smile just as she averted her eyes while she quietly savored the way her master patted her head.

In that moment Azula stood hovering over Elle with the smaller girl beginning to giggle sweetly under her petting fingertips.

This was an action that earned the handmaid a composed glance from the princess yet even so she was making no efforts to scold the girl for her cheerful nature.

All the while Elle began to lean into Azula's palm with an almost childlike need for comfort.

While the girl did so the princess continued to peer down at her with her callous brows furrowing curiously.

"I know you do. And I…recognize your devotion. Now…I command you to explain what you meant… about hindering human development." Azula ordered in a sigh with her fingernails gently brushing against Elle's fair skin.

"In my world people are doing the same. Millions upon millions continue to die in senseless wars every generation. Just think of all the potentially brilliant minds that go to waste, of the innovation hindered by purposeless slaughter. I just don't understand it at all Azula-sama. I think such bloody conflict inhibits evolution." Elle explained in a graver voice while she glanced upward to meet the princess's taken aback gaze.

Azula couldn't help but muse that this girl isn't as simple as she had once thought.

No…the girl's little mind had great potential. She just needed a stern guiding hand.

"Even if that is so. Once again it is in human nature to war. Since the dawn of time we have waged war. Because we as humans are predisposed to violence." The princess lectured just as she straightened to her full height with her palms folding behind her back once more.

"Well that makes me sad. If people could just come together…then the world wouldn't be such a rotten place…oh well." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a more forlorn voice while she gazed down at her feet missing the way the princess frowned in disapproval.

Azula tilted her head just as she snorted in annoyance with her palms clasped behind her back while she loomed over the moping girl.

All the while regarding her pet with a concerned yet strict stare.

She hadn't expected the girl to become so depressed as a result of bringing her along.

"Girl. Look up at me." The princess ordered in a spoiled voice while she shifted on her booted feet before she smirked in approval when her handmaid peered up at her on command.

"If my master says look up then I look up!" Elle agreed in a dutiful voice while Azula glanced down at her with an elegant smile on her crimson lips.

"Hm. Now curtsy me. Give me your best bow." Azula purred with another haughty tilt of her head while she peered down in pleasure to observe Elle immediately bend over in a flawless bow.

"And if my master says curtsy, then I curtsy! Is there anything else I can do for you master?" The blonde-haired girl answered with her arms neatly tucked in at her sides while she remained bent over in a bow.

All the while the princess was staring down at her with a beyond pleased smile.

Simply knowing that she has pleased Azula was enough to pull her out of her depression.

The longer her princess gazed down at her in approval the more her chest would swell in pride to know that she has been good.

And that was something most certainly something to smile over.

"Such a well-behaved girl. Don't worry your little mind over the state of this world…or any another. All you have to do is serve me Elle. And I will take care of you. Is that understood?" The princess announced in a satisfied voice while her golden eyes continued to sweep over her submissive girl's little face beaming up at her.

"Y-yes Your Highness. I-I am so grateful that you took me in. So very thankful." Elle stammered with a joyful tear streaming down her cheek while she stood frozen in her curtsy.

"Believe me Elle. I can tell. But to answer your question there is something that you can do for me." Azula spoke with a hand beneath her chin while she glanced down into Elle's faithful amber eyes.

"How may I serve you Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl replied just as she glanced up at her towering master.

"I need you to do something for me. It is…an incredibly important task." The princess remarked before she turned to gaze over the edge of the descending warship while her handmaid peered up at her with adorably loyal amber eyes.

Elle couldn't resist breaking out into an eager smile just as soon as she heard that her job was an important one.

"You know you can count on me princess! How can I help you?" Elle cried out with a sunny smile while Azula turned around to stare down at her with an amused golden gaze.

"I need you to hold onto this for me." Azula began in a calm voice before extending her cupped palm before the young girl's diligent countenance.

The teenager observed with faithful eyes to watch the older female open her hand to reveal what appeared to be a small watch of sorts.

The watch had a loop of fabric attached to a metal ring on the top of the device so it could be hung around the neck.

And then before the handmaid knew it the strange watch was deposited into her waiting palms.

All the while she peered between it and her monarch's suddenly stern visage.

That was all it took for her to understand that this was a truly crucial task.

"Your Highness…what am I to do with this?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a curious voice while she still peered upward to meet her master's gaze.

"The last and most recent technique that I've developed…I have only used it once before in private. It is a powerful…but highly unstable move. I plan to test it out in battle. And I want you to time how long I use it. If more than ten minutes lapses. Let me know." The princess explained in her usual callous voice while her little admirer stared up at her with an emotional gaze.

"I-I understand princess. But how will I know when you've used it if I haven't seen it before?" Elle replied in a soft voice just as she clutched the watch to her chest while Azula stood above her smirking smugly.

"Believe me…you'll know." Azula stated just as her palms fell to her side while Elle nodded rapidly under her controlling stare.

"I-I must say Azula-sama I am truly moved that you would choose a simple servant girl like me for such a dire task." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a bashful blush adorning her cheeks while she gazed up at the princess's divine visage.

"Please. You are the only one I can entrust this to." The princess snorted before closing her eyes while she listened to her handmaid gasp in joy.

"R-really p-princess? Just me? Not even my oneesans or Captain Zoe?" Elle stuttered in a beyond flattered voice while her heart began to beat rapidly.

"No. Mai is far too hung on Zuko to be trusted with this. And if Mai should do something I disapprove of, I cannot take the chance that Ty Lee will follow. As for Zoe…she is an exemplary soldier but I cannot depend upon her. Not like I can depend upon you." Azula commented with her eyes opening once more to stare down at her young companion's speechless face.

"I…won't let you down Azula-sama. You can count on me! I am your loyal girl!" The blonde-haired girl cheered just as she bent over to bow with her right arm held over her chest.

All the while frigid golden eyes studied her in an approving manner before raising a palm to pat the bowing girl's head once more.

"I know I can. Because there is no one that I trust more than you." The princess informed in a brief break from her hardened voice while the petite girl gaped up at her in awe from underneath her palm.

"I-is that really so Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a voice of great longing while Azula rolled her golden eyes above her.

"No. It must be some other girl that I spend all of my time with." Azula scoffed with a wave of her hand only to sigh when her sarcasm flew over the girl's little head.

"W-what? Another g-girl?" The blonde-haired girl repeated in a comically horrified voice only for the princess to scowl down at her.

"That was sarcasm! Ugh. I should have thought my position on the matter to be obvious by now." The princess remarked in a sophisticated voice just as she patted the girl's head once more,

"Oh! I am so very honored to have your trust Azula-sama! If there is anything you need done. You just let me know. I'm the girl you can depend on!" The blonde-haired girl chirped exuberantly before bowing one final time while she swelled in pride under her master's pleased stare.

"Your fealty pleases me Elle. Now come. I have a battle to attend to." Azula spoke with a spoiled snap of her fingers in her pet's face just as the girl cried out in joy once more.

"Yes princess! I will follow you on this day and until my last day." Elle responded in a devoted voice just as Azula turned to walk away.

And with that the princess strode away with her leal companion scurrying alongside her.

Just as her callous golden eyes occasionally peered down at her young girlfriend with a margin of affection that she showed none other.

When the girl scampered after her, she felt a sensation of rightfulness greater than any other bond she's ever known.

Even her friendship with Ty Lee couldn't even begin to compare.

"Azula-sama? I have a question." The blonde-haired girl began while the woman sighed just as they walked to rejoin the others.

"Then speak it quickly peasant!" The princess barked with a stern narrow of her golden eyes.

"A-are you wearing your friendship bracelet?" Elle asked in a bashful manner just as she averted her eyes from Azula's incredulous gaze.

"Of all the things that you could ask me before a battle. This…is what you ask me?" Azula asked in a snide snort while she peered down at her handmaid's deflated expression.

"B-but Your Highness, it's very important. We share a link through our bracelets and I would feel better if you were wearing it. W-what if you get hurt? I need to be able to find you." The blonde-haired girl explained with her hand grasping at the watch now hanging from her neck.

"That is the most childish thing I've ever heard. Even from you." The princess replied in a sneer while she stared down at her now sullen intended with hardened golden eyes.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…" Elle mumbled in a saddened voice with her shoulders slumping in defeat.

Azula groaned in annoyance before loudly snapping her fingers in Elle's startled face.

If this was anyone else, she wouldn't tolerate such weak behavior.

But she has long since come to understand that Elle was a special case.

"Oh, quit your sulking servant. I am wearing it. Are you happy now?" Azula announced with a roll of her eyes while she stared down at her companion before she flashed the distraught girl a glimpse of the object in question.

The teenager gazed up at the older female with grateful amber eyes that lit up with moved emotion upon seeing the golden bracelet hidden beneath the sleeve of her caretaker's robe.

All the while the princess stared down at her with frigid eyes while an impatient scowl now graced her beautiful face.

"Yes! I am so very happy! Now no matter what happens we'll be able to find each other." The blonde-haired girl chirped with a bright smile while her much taller master released another mocking snort.

"How reassuring to know." The princess scoffed callously before turning to walk away all the while listening to the young girl patter after her.

"May I say something else Azula-sama? Eep!" Elle squeaked in a girlish voice when Azula began dragging her by the collar of her shirt all the while now glaring down at her with irate golden eyes.

"Enough talk tiger monkey. I have enemies to destroy!" Azula barked with waning patience while she dragged her pouting companion alongside her.

The two noblewomen turned to glance back at the approaching pair only to sweatdrop over what they saw.

The powerful princess was stomping towards them with her fist mercilessly gripping the smaller girl's shirt.

All the while poor Elle was being hauled along much like a kitten being disciplined by her owner.

"You could always let her walk Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off with her hands on her hips while her foul tempered leader drug her adopted little sister after her.

"Oh please. She is clearly incapable of doing so." The princess retorted in a supremely pompous voice while she pulled her handmaid on the floor behind her.

The teenager lay limply in her master's hold while she blushed adorably when the older female dragged her upon her bottom across the steel flooring of the warship.

"S-sumimasen once again Azula-sama. I-I just wanted to tell you that I think you l-look so v-very b-beautiful in your armor." The blonde-haired girl confessed with an adorable stutter while she fiddled her fingers in her lap just when she abruptly slid to a stop.

Azula had paused in her walk to turn and peer down at her innocent companion with a pleasantly taken aback golden gaze.

And once more both noblewomen were staring at their young friend with varying degrees of pity in their eyes.

The two of them clearly held the belief that Elle may regret signing her life away to Azula when she is old enough to take an interest in a more 'normal' girlfriend.

Mai in particular more than her acrobat friend.

But as of this moment the markswoman was finding her thoughts preoccupied with the safety of her ex-boyfriend and the bloodthirsty soldier out for Zuko's head.

"Really? You think I look beautiful in my royal armor?" The princess queried in a nonchalant voice while she glanced down at her admirer with her fingers still tightly gripping the girl's collar.

"T-that's so princess. L-like a warrior goddess." Elle stammered with heated cheeks unaware while Azula stared down at her with her frown now rapidly giving way to a pleased smile.

And in the background Ty lee could be heard sighing under her breath yet neither the princess or her admirer paid her any mind.

The last thing they needed was for Elle to dub Azula a goddess.

Sadly, it was too late to turn back now.

"Hm…a goddess you say?" Azula purred with a beyond gratified grin whilst she ignored her friend's sighs of exasperation in the background.

"Mhm! An oh so divine goddess!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with boundless reverence in her loyal eyes while the monarch glanced down at her in approval.

"I was already aware of that servant but as always I appreciate the reminder. Now come girl! It is time that you see just how strong I really am!" The princess called out in an arrogant voice before resuming dragging the humiliated girl after her boots.

"You go Azula-sama! You go dominate that battlefield!" Elle cheered in a childish voice before pumping a fist in the air just as Azula pulled her to a stop beside her big sister's.

Her two adoptive older siblings stared down at her with fondly chiding eyes.

That was when Azula effortlessly pulled the smaller girl to her feet all while she peered down at her handmaid with a smug smirk now adorning her lovely lips.

"Isn't she just adorable Ty Lee?" Azula pondered with her fingers mercilessly gripping the back of the girl's shirt while she forcibly held the red-faced girl within arm's length.

"Well…I don't disagree with you there Azula! She certainly is adorable!" The brown-haired woman quiped before she reached over to pat the young girl on the head.

The teenager just glanced up at the acrobat with a timid smile on her lips only for the sounds of steel clanging upon the deck to gain their attention.

"You know Azula. That wretched woman is even more enthused about making people suffer than you are." Mai commented in a disgusted voice while Azula turned to glance over her shoulder with uncaring golden eyes.

"Please Mai. Zoe is just passionate. Unlike you she actually gives a damn about our nation. All you care about is Zuzu." The princess remarked in a cruel voice that earned her a furious glare from her comrade.

While the acrobat stood between the two of them looking more unnerved by the minute.

All the while Zoe stood on an observation deck that overlooked her gathered squadron of elites.

Her shouts rang out through the air, intermingling with the engines roars just as the airship descended even further into the enormous cliff range.

Even the Dai Li, who were sworn to only Azula were standing off to the side while they listened in fascination to the soldier's rousing speech.

"Soldiers of the Fire Nation! Are you sick of this damnable war!" Zoe bellowed with her sword in hand while she gazed down at her platoon standing in formation.

Ty Lee exchanged a curious glance with Azula while they watched the soldier's rightfully fidget uncertain if the princess would punish them for answering such a query.

The platoon was even glancing in their callous princess's direction confirming their unease.

"Answer the Agni damned question or I will start throwing you off the rails one by one!" The captain shouted as she paced about the deck while her princess observed with a sadistic smirk on her lips.

It went without saying that Azula's childhood friends were frightened by psychotic claim.

And the teenage girl just stood under her master's grip smiling up at the merciless woman even so.

"I like her." Azula commented with a sage nod while she ignored her two companion's stares of disagreement.

"That's not really much of a surprise. Coming from a woman that doesn't even care about her own brother." The markswoman remarked in a tone of judgement while she stood defiant when her leader turned to glare over her shoulder with icy golden eyes.

"M-Mai please try to cool down. W-we'll make sure that Zuko will be okay. R-right Azula?" Ty Lee spoke in a fearful voice while she shivered under the princess's frigid stare.

"You had best watch how you speak to me. Shall there be a repeat of this incident Mai. Or I will strip your weakling father of every coin to his name! And when he's weeping in the fields then we'll see just how candid you really are! Is that understood!" The princess snapped in a furious voice with her palms alight in azure fire.

All the while staring at her outraged friend with a frozen gaze that already had Mai sweating in renewed fear.

And the acrobat couldn't help but shudder even more under Azula's cruel glare.

She had regained hope for the princess after seeing her begin to form such a touching bond with Elle.

And Azula had even seemed to be making a noticeable effort to be kinder to them as well.

Yet just like that…she reverts right back to ruling through fear.

"Yeah. Understood." Mai muttered with her teeth grinding together in her anger whilst Azula continued to stare at her with a monstrously callous gaze.

It was plain to see to Ty Lee that Mai had already got on Azula's bad side and that it would only take one more remark for the monarch to punish her friend severely.

"Good. Make certain that you don't forget…what are you…don't you dare hug me! Elle!" Azula bellowed just when Elle's much smaller body slammed into her belly.

The acrobat observed in a poorly concealed amusement beside her angered friend while their young companion assaulted the powerful princess in a loving hug.

"But you looked so angry Azula-sama…I just had to give you a hug! I don't want you to hurt my oneesan." Elle exclaimed with her arms wrapping around the older female's waist while Azula stiffened when she deepened their embrace.

"Ugh! Release me at once peasant or I will punish you alongside Mai!" The princess protested in an indignant voice while she squirmed with her favored handmaid now burrowing into her belly.

"Wow Azula! I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be defeated so easily." The brown-haired woman snickered while she watched her furious friend attempt to remove the girl from her stomach.

"Silence Ty Lee! You! Get off me or I will incinerate you! Don't think I won't burn you!" The princess growled while she pushed on her servant's shoulders in an effort to disconnect from the hug.

"Now that's a good one. We all know that you don't have it in you to burn Elle." The markswoman snorted with her arms folded over her chest while the other woman glared back at her through the corner of her eye.

"Please don't fight with each other…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a concerned voice just when the older female finally managed to dislocate from her embrace.

"Then Mai had better watch her mouth. As for my dear brother…if he surrenders, he will be spared." Azula stated in a foul tempered voice while she turned to glare at her two subordinates'.

The two women visibly tensed up while they mulled over those words.

They both knew that the chances of Zuko surrendering to Azula were slim to none.

"If he chooses to willingly aid the enemy…then I will show him no mercy." The princess spoke in a merciless voice before turning away from her worried friends to peer down at her young companion.

"We should hug more often Azula-sama! Then you won't be so angry all the time. Hugs make everyone happier." Elle advised with an innocent nod while Azula glanced down at her rolling her regal eyes.

"Please. Hugs are for the weak!" Azula snorted with a wave of her hand yet even so she made no move to push the girl away when Elle elected to stand closely beside her one again.

Soon Zoe's yells once more regained their attention as they all turned back to see the captain staring down at her shouting subordinates.

"It would be nice to be done with it captain!" An Imperial Guardsman responded in a shout while his captain gazed down at him with charismatic hazel eyes.

"Then why don't we! They are right here before our very eyes! We can end this wretched war in one fell swoop! Shall we end it!" Zoe called out just as she thrust her sword downward while her troops gazed on in a trance.

Once more the soldier's stood silent while they exchanged glances with one another.

All the while their leader slowly but surely managed to rouse their fighting spirits.

While their princess continued to watch with a vastly pleased countenance.

Zoe was damn impressive, even she can't deny that!

While lesser minds might perceive the woman as a bloodthirsty killer.

If one examined Zoe closely they would see that the captain was simply putting on a show to encourage her soldiers to fight to their fullest.

And then just like that the speech took on a scathing turn that took even Azula aback.

When the soldier's shouts continued to ring out through the air the acrobat could only stare up at the woman in disbelief over her shear gall.

"Or shall we let the traitor! Former Prince Zuko escape to revitalize the rebels for many more years of war! All because Lady Mai wants to suck his cock! Shall we fight for our nation! Or cater to the whims of a pathetic rebel sympathizer!" The captain announced with her words cutting through the air like a raging fire.

The acrobat's mouth hung open in astonishment just as she turned to meet her friend's wrathful gaze.

In that very moment Mai was almost as terrifying as Azula!

Even Azula glanced over her shoulder at her childhood friend with wary golden eyes before turning back to Zoe uncertain if she should intervene.

"You bitch. I swear I'll kill you." Mai hissed with her fist gripping her blade just when she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder.

To her surprise she found herself staring down into Elle's concerned eyes while the young girl gripped the sleeve of her shirt.

And for once the princess refrained from scolding the girl for leaving her side.

She knew well enough that there was a good chance that Elle just inadvertently prevented Mai from doing something foolish.

The soldier's stared up at Zoe through their helmets in a baffled silence.

They too were clearly wary of joining their leader in disparaging her fellow high nobility.

"Shall we hesitate to act like that House Wan coward! Or shall we kill them all!" Zoe roared while she madly paced the deck just as she pointed her blade down at her squadron.

The princess could only grunt in annoyance while she gazed between her offended friends and her overzealous captain.

It would be detrimental to punish Zoe before her army…

And yet the more she mocked Mai and Ty Lee the more she jeopardized their commitment to the war.

"Do you know what I say to that! Fuck that!" The captain taunted just as she turned to stare down at the two outraged women.

Even the good-natured Ty Lee couldn't help but begin to scowl up at her in a clear show of resentment.

"And I don't know about you but I am damn sick of being at sea! And I am damn well sick of the stench of vomit permeating the morning air! And I want to return home!" Zoe declared just as she briefly leaned upon the railing.

And just like that the sound of several soldier's chuckling in agreement began to filter into the air.

"And fish. We've been eating fish for twelve months." A man finally spoke out while he gazed up at his leader pacing across the deck.

"They say that the Imperial Guard are the finest warrior's in the Fire Nation! What do you say to that brothers and sisters of the Imperial Guard! Are we!" The captain demanded while she stare down at her assembled legion.

"Yes!" A soldier cried out from amidst the throng of troops while their female captain gazed down with passionate hazel eyes.

"You're damn right we are! Just one of us is equal to ten warriors of the Watertribe and the Earth Kingdom! Because every one of us is Fire Nation strong!" Zoe exclaimed just as she strode down the ramp with determination in her eyes.

Soon enough shouts and cries began to flow into the air once more while Azula continued to observe the scene with approval in her eyes.

As far as she was concerned, if Zoe helps lead the Fire Nation towards victory then she could easily let the mockery of her friends slide.

Afterall, Mai and Ty Lee were the ones that provoked Zoe to begin with.

"It ends here today brother's and sister's! Today we shall return home as victors! What say you to that!" The captain hollered just as she pumped her fist above her head while her soldiers screamed out in agreement.

"As victors!" The soldier's shouted out in unison just as they began to raise their weapons high above them.

"Hm. Say what you want about her tongue. She's skilled. One of the best of our nation." Azula stated in a pleased voice that was unshared by her friends.

Ty Lee could only sigh while she stared at her leader all the while trying to brush off Zoe's hurtful words.

They both knew well enough that if Azula held this woman in high esteem that no amount of arguing will change the princess's mind on the matter.

"I would see us return home as heroes! Thousands will cheer our names when we walk through the streets! And then we shall celebrate our victory with a round of wine and ale for every one of us!" Zoe screamed in an ardent voice when she began to walk through the mass of motivated soldiers.

And just like that Team Azula watched in awe as every warrior of the Imperial Guard began to roar in unison with Zoe.

All the while each and every soldier began to remove their helmets in an obvious show of respect to their captain.

"We will go down as legends in the echoes of eternity! Long after the Fire Nation has crumbled into the ruins of the earth we will be remembered as the ones who ended the Avatar! We will achieve never-ending gloriam!" The captain roared with her sword in hand while she stood before her roused platoon all shouting her name.

Soon spirited shouts of 'Zoe' began to intermingle with the roars of the soaring warship.

"And after it's all said and done, I am going to enjoy a nice good fuck! And woe to anyone foolish enough to impede me." Zoe called out with a smirk while the men surrounding her began to laugh in amusement.

The shameless statement took the foursome aback while Azula stood gazing at the woman with comically deadpan golden eyes.

And even the offended acrobat couldn't help but feel a twinge of a blush creep up onto her cheeks.

Though it went without saying that Mai was most certainly not amused.

"Azula-sama…is that something that you and I will be doing together eventually?" Elle inquired with an inquisitive tilt of her head while she turned to peer up at the older female's surprised face.

And an even deeper blush began to spread across Ty Lee's cheeks after she heard their young companion's query.

"If everything works out well between us…and you continue to prove to be the optimal girlfriend. Then yes, I will eventually sit on your little face." Azula answered with her arms folded over her breasts while she glanced down at her pet's adorably curious face.

"A-Azula! Wait it out a while before you start talking about sitting on her face!" Ty Lee protested in a sisterly voice while Azula just turned to her with a smug smirk on her lips.

"I don't get it Azula-sama. You're going to use my face as a chair?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a lovably confused voice while all three women glanced down at her in amusement.

And once again the princess was just astounded that her intended was this…naïve over all matters sexual!

"Ugh! No! That's not what I meant…you know what…forget it. I'll explain it to you another day." The princess sighed just as she waved her hand about while the teenage girl peered up at her even so.

"As you say Azula-sama. I promise you that I will be the best girlfriend that I can possibly be for you." Elle spoke with a sunny smile before reaching up to hold onto the woman's elbow.

Azula peered down at her handmaid with callous golden eyes while making no movement to push her girl off of her.

All the while allowing the smaller girl to latch onto her toned bicep.

That was when her thoughts were once more interrupted by the growing cacophony of shouting soldier's.

"The Avatar is certainly an audacious bastard if he thinks that we're going to let him destroy our great nation. So why don't we just go cut off his head? I'd like to see spirit water bring him back from that." The captain snarled with her fist clenched above her while the shouts of her comrades rang into the air.

The brutal announcement sent yet another shudder down the acrobat's spine.

She was almost beginning to pity the Avatar.

This woman is a terrifying blood hound!

"Now I really like her." The princess purred with a smug smile while she held her fingers beneath her chin.

While she listened to the violent shouts of the army just as they began to cry out for the Avatar's head.

"Are you with me my brother's and sister's!" Zoe bellowed with a smile on her lips while each and every warrior held the helmets high above their heads.

"We're with you Captain Zoe!" The platoon yelled out in unison while the solder stood amidst them with a sanguine smirk now adorning her features.

"Good! Our enemies are certainly arrogant bastards aren't they! Let's go kill them!" Zoe concluded just before she thrust her sword in the air all the while her soldier's continued to roar at the top of their lungs.

The completely savage statement managed to produce a pleased smirk on the princess's lips.

And without further delay every single soldier slid their helms over their faces while they released a roaring battle cry in unison with their captain.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the ravine the Gaang was breaking free from the rubble while they spun around assessing the damage.

That was when they saw Appa had been downed much to their anger.

The sky bison had been knocked out from the fall and he was now lying unconscious while Aang ran over to his side.

Zuko knelt in the rubble frantically searching for his dual broadswords with his one good arm only to punch the ground in frustration.

'Damn it! If only I hadn't left them behind on Appa then I would have had both on me when I fell!' The former prince thought angrily before turning to gaze back at his newfound comrades with worried golden eyes.

"Appa! Are you okay buddy!" The Avatar cried out while Sokka and Katara stood over his shoulder gazing at the scene in mutual concern.

"Uh…does everybody see that?" Sokka commented in a fearful voice before pointing upward at the descending vessel.

"Hello! I'm blind!" Toph yelled out with her usual snark while she pushed herself to her feet.

"Aang." Zuko began while the other man turned to gaze at him holding his wounded arm.

The group turned to their former enemy to listen to what he had to say.

Even Katara.

"Look I know you guys still don't trust me fully and I can't blame you for that. I deserve it." The former prince stated with a frown while he stared down at his feet.

"Yeah. You do." The dark-brown haired woman scoffed only to flinch when the earthbender threw a poorly aimed rock in her direction.

"In case you haven't noticed now is not the time for that." The blind bandit snapped with her arms folded over her breasts.

Katara slumped in guilt ever so slightly knowing that her friend had a valid point.

"And I also know that you cherish your pacifistic beliefs. But you're going to have to let that go if you want to stay alive." Zuko announced with his words evoking a sense of alertness in each and every one of them.

The entire group got the hint while they continued to watch soldiers begin to climb down the airship.

"Zuko…I can't take a life. That goes against the teachings of the Air Nomads!" Aang protested with unease in his voice.

"Aang! If we don't kill Zoe, we're all going to die!" The former prince yelled out while the others stared at him in a disturbed manner.

It was a truly sobering statement that hit even the likes of Toph.

"Don't you guys get it? She was dispatched because the others were too merciful! Myself included! Azula is far too busy at court to chase us every day and night! She'll return home! But Zoe won't!" Zuko explained in a panic while he met the gaze of the other man's now distraught eyes.

"So…she's just going to do this…day in and day out?" Sokka inquired in a clearly frightened voice with his spirits plummeting all the more by every passing minute.

And worst of all how would they manage to rescue Suki and the others with this bloodthirsty woman hunting after their every move?

The mere thought of the woman he loved languishing away in a dark cell was enough to make his heart well up in despair!

"Yes! You won't get a single second to prepare to face the Fire Lord because she'll be hounding us everywhere, we go. But someone…one of us has to kill Zoe. Or we will never defeat my father." The former prince spoke in a deadly serious voice while the four stood in a shell-shocked silence.

A bead of sweat dropped down Toph's cheek while she turned to Aang unable to see his expression of denial.

"Twinkle toes…" Toph trailed off with a click of her tongue while she gripped her elbows.

"I…can't do that Zuko. I just can't…kill another person." The Avatar insisted with his fist gripping his staff.

The former prince's face noticeably grimaced while he glanced down once more.

It would have to be him then.

And it wasn't a task that he was looking forward to.

Not long ago he was doing almost the exact same thing that Zoe is doing now.

Then in that moment they were mercilessly snapped from their contemplative reverie.

They barely had any chance to register it, they saw the grappling hook through the corner of their eye.

And then just like that Zoe was upon them.

She swung down like lightning before barreling into the injured former prince with her blood speckled sword in hand.

"Zuko!" The dark-brown haired man shouted in alarm before charging at the firebender with his sword in one hand and boomerang in the other.

Each of them sprung to Zuko's defense, even Katara.

Only to be taken by surprise when Zoe held Zuko with her blade lightly tearing into his neck.

"Another step and I decapitate the traitor." Zoe snarled just as she leaned into Zuko's ear while the man stared at the others with sweat on his brow.

The group stood frozen unsure of how to rescue their new ally.

"You know what? I'm starting to have no qualms killing this bitch." The blind bandit stated with a scowl while she sunk into a bending stance.

All the while Aang stood glaring at Zoe while she continued to press the blade into the former prince's neck.

Zuko stood frozen with a droplet of blood falling down his chin just when the earth ruptured beneath them courtesy of Toph.

The foursome scattered and make a charge for Zoe when she briefly lost her balance upon the shifting earth.

Then to the total surprise of the group the soldier exhaled and released a blast of dragon's breath straight at Sokka!

The warrior paled while the lethal blast of orange flames very nearly consumed him.

His sister could only watch in horror knowing that she wouldn't be able to reach her brother in time.

In that very instance a powerful blast of air shielded the young man from the flames while a wall of earthen rock arose to offer even further protection.

"She just tried to kill my brother!" The dark-brown haired woman exclaimed furiously whilst she sped towards her brother's side.

And just when they thought that they had accurately defended against the soldier's assault they heard the former prince's voice ring out through the air.

Zuko was roughly thrown to the ground while he watched Zoe speed through the smoke straight for Aang!

"Aang watch out!" The former prince called out while he quickly stood up in alarm.

Another blast of airbending blew the smoke away only for the others to pale in disbelief when the merciless woman descended behind Aang.

The soldier's lips were adorning a victorious smirk while she fell upon the man's open back.

And then the sound of steel tearing through flesh resonated into the air.

With the smoke now completely cleared the foursome stared on with widened eyes to see that Zoe had savagely slashed Aang's already wounded shoulder.

The Avatar cried out in pain while he stumbled backwards all the while making eye contact with his attacker.

"She…used me to get to Aang." Sokka mumbled in a shameful manner while he punched the ground beneath him.

"You'll be dead soon enough Avatar…" Zoe spoke in Aang's unsettled ear just as a spike of earthen rock arose beneath her.

"Twinkle Toes isn't going to die! You are!" Toph shouted only for Zoe to speedily leap backwards out of the range of her attack.

Within seconds Zoe was now hanging upon the cliff side wall from her grappling hook all the while staring down at the entrapped group with calculating hazel eyes.

"Are you alright Aang! I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." The dark-brown haired man cried out in a guilt-ridden voice while his sister placed her hand on his shoulder.

Katara stared up at Zoe with rising hatred in her usually kind eyes while the unflinching soldier's gaze swept over each and every one of them.

"It's not your fault Sokka. I'll be okay. But we need to come up with a plan fast." Aang assured while he grimaced with his hand on his bloodied shoulder.

"She's going after me because I'm wounded and Sokka to use us as decoys so she can slowly but surely cut away at Aang!" Zuko exclaimed while the others turned to gaze at him with shock in their eyes.

He couldn't blame them really.

It's an utterly savage tactic.

It's no wonder this woman is Azula's favorite!

The roars of the warship's engines echoed in their ears while they glanced up at it to see to their horror that it was now within range.

The vessel was lowering above them with Azula standing before the uppermost railing gazing down at them with smug golden eyes.

The Dai Li stood flanking her back in their usual stoic manner while the Imperial Guard were seen piling down the cliffside after their captain.

And right beside the princess stood the young blonde girl peering up at her master with a concerned countenance.

It just astounded those that met Elle earlier that such a kind-hearted girl would fall for such a monster like Azula.

And last but not least Mai and Ty Lee could be seen gazing down at the group with clear worry when they took notice of Zuko's bleeding shoulder.

"Azula!" The former prince hissed with clear loathing in his voice while his sister rolled her eyes down at him.

"Yes, it's me dear brother. I see you have some new friends." Azula greeted with her hands clasped behind her back while she tilted her head in a condescending manner.

"I could say the same for you except it's beyond me how you even managed to make a friend!" Zuko retorted with a scowl while he gazed up at Elle's timid face.

It pleased him to see that he managed to get under his sister's skin with the insult even if it was only a small stab.

"My friend? This girl is just a servant and nothing more." The princess sneered with a cruel countenance while she glanced down at her loyal companion.

It took great effort on the part of both of the princess's childhood friends not to roll their eyes over the blatant lie.

"Yep! There's nothing special about this one! Just a servant!" The brown-haired woman quipped with a bright smile just as she leaned over the smaller girl's shoulder all the while grinning down at her blushing friend.

Azula just turned to cast the two a half-way glare before returning her attentions down to her surrounded enemies.

The Gaang quickly stood with their backs to one another while Zoe still hung from the rope of her grappling hook.

All the while Katara held her hands over Aang's shoulder while she furrowed her brows in frustration trying her best to seal the wound shut.

Yet before she had a chance to finish, she watched in alarm when the soldiers began to pile in on all sides of the canyon.

"I commend you Zoe. You truly are a woman of your word. Not only was your information correct, so far everything has gone completely according to our plan." The princess announced with a smile while the five-some stared up at her in a suspicious manner.

Then Azula waved her hand while the Dai Li nodded in an emotionless manner before leaping over the rails of the airship.

The assassins took to landing in specified positions before slamming their hands into the earth below them.

'Just what…is Azula planning?' The former prince thought while he clenched his fists in his anger.

"How…did they get our location so easily?" Toph snarled while she held her hands before her whilst she listened to the vibrations beneath her feet.

Something…was off.

What is that the Dai Li are transporting underground?

"Princess, your brother's right arm is all but functional. And I very much doubt the waterbender has the energy to heal both him and the Avatar. The watertribe boy is a non-factor…and the waterbender is as good as neutralized. Only the Avatar and the earthbender remain a threat." The captain informed from her position with her enemies staring up at her in disbelief over her arrogance.

Yet it unnerved the group how Azula stared down at Zoe in a disturbingly sanguine manner.

There was something that she knew that they didn't!

"A non-factor! Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" Sokka yelled out while he waved his boomerang in the air.

"Should you really be taunting her? Just a minute ago she almost killed you." The blind bandit teased while her friend glared in humiliation at her back.

"Neutralized! I haven't even been injured! You need to get your eyes checked bitch!" Katara shouted before pointing a finger up at Zoe's confident visage.

To the further unease of the group the sadistic princess began to laugh loudly above them.

Chuckling so heartily that she was holding her stomach as if she had just been told the world's greatest joke.

"I…don't like this. What does Azula know…that we don't?" Zuko pondered while he gazed at Katara's mutually concerned face before turning his eyes back to his smirking sister.

And very briefly, ever so fleetingly he met Mai's tawny gaze.

A stinging sensation of guilt began to flood through him when he saw genuine heartbreak in his once lover's eyes.

But there was no time to ponder it.

Because soon after he heard the sounds of chains clanking from high up on the warship.

"Your name…is Katara isn't it?" Zoe inquired in a brief break from her callous voice while she glanced down at the scowling woman.

Team Avatar's fears were not abated when they noticed that the young girl with Azula had turned to gaze over her shoulder at something yet unseen.

They saw Elle visibly shiver before turning away while she grasped at her arms in apparent discomfort.

Ty Lee looked almost as troubled as their younger companion and even Mai managed to flinch ever so slightly.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"That's my name! What's it to you?" The dark-brown haired woman answered with venom in her voice while the woman stared down at her shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, not much. It just so happens that I landed a special catch on my voyage back home. But why tell you…when I can show you." The captain replied in a pleased voice before springing into the air.

And then she landed over the rails of the airship before landing gracefully beside her leader.

"Explain yourself Azula! What are you planning!" Aang demanded with his staff in hand while Azula stared down at him with a cruel smirk on her lips.

"Nothing much. It just so happens that the water peasant is the most defeated of them all. Wouldn't you agree…old man?" Azula remarked to their puzzlement before gesturing behind her to Zoe leading a figure forward in heavy chains.

Then and only then did they understand.

The group stared up in horror to see a figure that three of them knew very well.

They watched him be carelessly slammed into the rails of the warship while both Katara and Sokka stared up at the sight with boundless rage in their eyes.

It was Katara's old waterbending master…Pakku!

"M-Master Pakku! What have you done to him! R-release him now!" Katara screamed out in a voice verging on tears while Zuko too stared up at the brutalized prisoner in disgust.

"I am so sorry Katara…forgive me." Pakku muttered in a hoarse voice while the five listened in rapidly rising anger.

"Quite the catch if I do say so myself. I beat him for twenty-four days Katara. And he still wouldn't break. His resolve…was really something impressive." Zoe explained with her hand cruelly holding the elderly man by his chains.

The Gaang was just stricken by the woman's utterly monstrous declaration.

"You'll pay for this! Do as Katara says! Let him go!" Aang ordered with his teeth ground together while the enemy force stood waiting for the order to attack.

"He just wouldn't yield. Not even when the guards beat him unconscious. I was beginning to think it a hopeless cause. That is…until my informant told of…a particularly juicy detail. I learned that he was Katara's instructor, as well as the one-time fiancée of her grandmother…Kanna and in a sense the grandfather of both Katara and Sokka." The captain boasted while she stared down at the enraged group.

They Gaang was horrified by just how calculating their new foe had proven to be.

"You better let him go!" The dark-brown haired man roared only to watch when the soldier began to cut into the old man's throat.

"He finally broke Katara when I threatened to throw you in a trebuchet over the walls of the Northern Watertribe Capital." Zoe concluded in a malicious voice while Katara stared up at her with her blue eyes widening in shock.

Each and every one of the five-some were just astounded by how cruel Zoe was proving to be.

The statement about throwing Katara in a catapult over the city walls had Zuko's mouth agape in pure horror.

"She's efficient…I'll give her that much. You'll be glad to know Zuzu…that I now know where uncle Iroh is. Our prisoner was even kind enough to draw us a chart. I've already dispatched a fleet to dispense of him." The princess stated with a refined smile while she gazed down into her brother's now distraught golden eyes.

Now they all understood just why Pakku had apologized.

The elderly man was holding his head low in a clear show of self-contempt.

"Shut up Azula! He only did so because you threatened his granddaughter's life! We'll get him back! Just you wait!" Zuko declared with rage in his voice while Azula peered down at him unfazed.

"I said let Master Pakku go!" The dark-brown haired woman demanded with water pouring from her flask while the soldier remained unmoving.

"Avatar! You have ten minutes to surrender! Or I will have him decapitated before your very eyes!" The captain called down with the old man hanging in her grip while the Avatar began to shake in his rising fury.

And if Zuko didn't know any better Aang was already beginning to consider handing himself over!

"Don't do it Aang! My life is not worth the world! No matter what happens…do not surrender!" The waterbending master advised with spark of renewed defiance in his eyes while the five-some stared up at him in a speechless silence.

"But…Master Pakku…we…need to get him back!" Katara exclaimed with a tear streaming down her cheek while she turned to her similarly concerned companions.

"We will." The former prince assured before placing a hand on her shoulder much to her surprise.

For the faintest of moments, the two stared into each other's eyes now more at ease with each other than they were before.

That was when Katara took Zuko aback by raising her hands to his shoulder just as she began to do what she could to quickly stop the bleeding.

With enemies surrounding them she didn't have the time to heal it completely but at the very least she had managed to heal it half-way.

"Thank you." Zuko spoke softly with genuine gratitude while Katara just nodded before returning her attention to their enemy above.

The fact Zuko was standing with another woman did not go unnoticed by Mai who just gazed away with a sliver of jealousy in her apathetic eyes.

"Listen well Zuzu…despite our differences you are my brother…and I would prefer not to watch you die. Surrender now and I will see to that you are spared any further harm." Azula spoke in her usual strict voice while the five snapped their heads up to listen carefully.

Zuko stood while he scowled up at his sister all the while sensing uncertain gazes upon his back.

Just the same, Mai and Ty Lee both were staring down at him in the hopes that he would agree.

"Just how stupid do you think I am? Even if I did wish to return. Father would have me killed." The former prince responded with a scoff while he returned his sibling's stare.

"What father wants will soon be irrelevant. Take heart my precious brother…in a short time I will become the next Fire Lord. Once that is done it is my word over his." The princess insisted with a sage nod while the Gaang peered up in increased disbelief.

"Do you really think that father will just cede all control to you! That won't happen Azula!" Zuko retorted only to watch his sister chuckle in yet another show of confidence.

"Oh, I assure you, it will. For the High Sage recently confirmed that I have long surpassed father. I am now the strongest firebender on the planet." Azula announced with a broad smirk adorning her lips while Zuko's arms fell to his sides in disbelief.

And Aang too could only listen with his mouth ajar in bafflement as he clutched his staff.

If that was true, that would mean that defeating Azula now took precedence over defeating Ozai!

"You're bluffing!" The former prince snapped while his sister walked forward with her arms folded over her breasts.

"I suppose we'll just have to see…won't we?" The princess purred while she held her fingertips before her face when they began to crackle with lethal electricity.

There was a moment of tense silence while Zuko hung his head just as he seemed to briefly consider his sister's words.

"No." Zuko answered at long last while Azula stared down at him with a flicker of surprise in her eyes.

Yet Mai had expected as much.

And just like that she began to dread for her beloved's safety once more.

"What? You say no? You'd rather die?" Azula demanded with apparent anger in her voice while she now glared down at her foolish brother.

The Gaang began to relax after hearing their former enemy state his newfound allegiance much to their relief.

"My destiny is to help the Avatar restore balance to the world! And even if it wasn't. Why in Agni's name would I ever go with you Azula!" The former prince snapped with emotion boiling to the surface while his sister glanced down in a taken aback manner.

The acrobat began to flinch alongside Elle while she turned to her uncharacteristically shocked leader.

"You are an absolutely wretched person! Ever since the day I was born all you've ever done was torment me! You…you don't even give a damn about me Azula! And you think that I desire your sickening company!" Zuko bellowed with resentment in his voice while Azula's callous eyes began to narrow in a furious manner.

Even Zoe visibly winced upon hearing Zuko's venomous protests knowing all too well that it was unwise to provoke the princess's further wrath.

The princess stood with an expression of anger brewing in her hardened eyes trying her hardest to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Ever since we were little, I've watched you torment the handmaid's and terrorize commoners just because you can! And now I hear that you've scarred two young Fire Nation girl's! You disgust me Azula! And you think that you're fit to be Fire Lord!" The former prince shouted whilst his new companions turned to him in surprise.

Even they could tell that the two siblings were about to have a bloody clash.

Ty Lee swallowed a lump that was in her throat when she caught the undeniable rage brewing in her friends' cold eyes.

She had a feeling that Azula's decision to burn those girls would come back to haunt her.

"You shut your mouth you fool! Those two brats were no innocents! They were spreading filthy rumors about me! I couldn't let such audacious disrespect go unpunished!" Azula barked with her fingers curling around her biceps while her young companion placed a shaky hand on her lower back.

Even that did little to still her foul temper.

"They were your people Azula! I don't care what they did! A Fire Lord doesn't go around burning their own!" Zuko answered with his finger pointing up at his sister's scowling face.

That was when the young girl with princess took both Zuko and especially Toph aback when her voice rang into the air.

"I hold no ill will against you Zuko…but I can't just stand here silently while you insult my princess." Elle called out in a soft voice that was barely distinct while the five stared up at her in disbelief.

They were completely floored to hear this seemingly nice girl speaking out in the sadistic woman's defense.

Even Azula herself couldn't help but turn to peer down at her companion with surprised golden eyes.

"So…let me see if I have this straight Sunshine. Crazy Princess shot us down and she intends to let Captain Bloodshed kill us all and you're worried about her being insulted? Wow. You really are head over heels." Toph snickered with her usual snark while her four companions turned to glare at her in annoyance.

It was beyond the others why their friend was so jovial with this girl that is clearly on the princess's side.

"Erm…w-well I wish you all the best of luck…it's not like I want anyone here to…eep!" The blonde-haired girl yelped with a pout when a stern hand grasped ahold of the collar of her shirt.

When Azula loomed over Elle with her lips forming a terrifying scowl the others quickly became afraid that the cruel woman was about to burn the girl.

Yet to Zuko just gazed up in astonishment when his sister failed to even so much as backhand the girl.

"Why are you wishing my enemies good fortune!" The princess growled whilst leaning over her handmaid's gulping face.

"Azula…. you should have expected as much bringing Elle to a battlefield." The brown-haired woman chided with a shake of her head.

"Well that's because they're going to need all the luck in the world when they're up against you Azula-sama! You're the best there is and I just know you'll beat them black and blue! They have almost no hope! It would be rude not to wish them well." Elle chirped with a nervous laugh while Azula loomed over her while her lips began to revert into a conceited smirk.

The acrobat sweatdropped alongside the markswoman while the Gaang barring Toph nearly fell over in anger.

The group and even Pakku were glaring at the cheery girl over the hopeless announcement.

"So…Zuko do you have any idea why this girl is on your crazy sister's side?" Sokka asked with a sliver of his usual sarcasm only for Zuko to shrug his shoulders angrily.

"Ah. Well isn't that sweet of you. Especially considering that no amount of luck will save them." Azula commented just while she removed her hand from the younger girl's shoulder.

"You said your name was Elle is that right?" The former prince questioned from where he stood beside Aang while the monk gazed up at the strange girl in a similarly taken aback manner.

"Yep! That's me! I also go by peasant, servant and tiger monkey! Me and your sister are super close! We're best of friends!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed happily while her princess stood with her arms folded over her breasts while she glared down at her with frigid golden eyes.

The girl's joyful statement took the others by even further surprise.

Zuko could only stare up at the girl with disbelief in his eyes.

He just couldn't believe it! This girl actually believed that his sister was her best friend!

Despite knowing that now was not the time to worry about someone else. He couldn't help but begin to feel terrible concern for this obviously naïve girl.

"I told you this before and I will tell you again. My sister is not your friend! Azula is absolutely vile. She doesn't have a single positive trait. Just look around you! Is anyone else happy to be in her company?" Zuko advised with an edge to his voice while Azula narrowed her eyes down at him in rapidly rising anger.

As if to prove his point even Ty Lee gazed away as if she were silently agreeing with him.

Yet before Azula could even snap at her brother her faithful servant came to her defense yet again.

"Oh! Well I can't speak for the others but I have never been happier! I have had countless chances to leave if I felt otherwise. But I don't! She takes such great care of me…there is no place that I would rather be." Elle assured with her hands grasping at the straps of her backpack while she glanced upward to meet her girlfriend's aloof gaze.

Yet again the Gaang was floored by the girl's astonishingly cheerful declaration.

And despite the acrobat's unease she couldn't resist turn to smile softly down at the younger girl.

If anyone could teach Azula about compassion. It was Elle.

That she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"All my sister does is hurt people! You do know that…don't you?" The former prince queried with his brows furrowing in confusion over the blonde's bright smile.

"I know that Azula-sama can be very cruel to people. But I have seen that she is also capable of kindness. Just when I thought I would freeze in the pouring rain…just when I began to fall into despair…I saw her standing over me. And I…am not cold anymore." The blonde-haired girl explained with a grateful smile while the princess began to glare down at her with irate golden eyes.

The acrobat could only smile in amusement while she watched her friend develop a moody scowl over her little sister telling her enemies how 'kind' she could be.

But even so the statement hit Zuko and his new companions like a bolt from his sister's lightning bending.

Not a word of that sounded like Azula at all!

"And those girls'…a few days before that they tried to set my hair on fire. And…they stole my medicine. I…couldn't breathe without it! She didn't have to…but she tracked them down for me. And while they were dangling my inhaler above my head I began to choke for air! I could have suffocated without it but then…she made them stop!" Elle continued in a passionate voice with her gentle eyes gazing down at the bewildered Zuko.

"You've said more than enough servant." The princess warned with her lips pursed in a thin line while she glared down at her pet's naïve little face.

"And then she gave it back to me and I struggled to breath no more. I tried my best to plead for her to show mercy but…she chose not to. Even though it was cruel for her to burn them. I am grateful to Azula-sama…for protecting me." The blonde-haired girl stated with her arms grasping at the sides of her robes while the Gaang stared up at her in a befuddled silence.

Another brief moment of silence passed them by while Elle's eyes flickered across the group just as she began to chew on her lip.

All the while Azula observed her with taken aback eyes to see that the girl was so devoted that she would go to such lengths to speak out in her defense.

Then to the surprise of the princess and her inner circle the younger girl began to lose her smile if only for the faintest of moments.

"So, don't you dare speak about Azula-sama as if she's a monster! Because she's not! If you're going to call her vile then the same label applies to you!" Elle shouted in a suddenly emotional voice while she frowned down at Zuko's now speechless face.

Everyone was staring at the young girl in shock over her sudden change in disposition.

And despite his best efforts Zuko couldn't help but gaze down with a returning remorse in his eyes.

What stung was the fact that he knew that Elle was not wrong.

Ty Lee's mouth was agape in amazement to see that Elle had actually gotten angry.

Even Mai had briefly lost her apathetic expression while she turned to stare at the shorter girl in complete surprise.

"I…can't believe it. This…is the first time I've seen her get angry over something that didn't involve spiders." Mai spoke in a tone of disbelief while she gazed down at her young friend's angered face.

"Calm down Elle." Ty Lee cooed with her hand on the girl's dainty shoulder.

That was when Azula began to laugh with an elegant smile now gracing her lovely features.

"Well. There you have it Zuzu. This one is loyal to me and me alone." Azula purred with a smug smirk on her features while she gazed down at her brooding brother's scowling face.

That was when Aang finally spoke up.

"No matter what they did! It still wasn't right! And as the Avatar it is my duty to bring balance to this world. To that end Azula I am taking you down! And then the Fire Lord soon after!" The Avatar announced with an expression of determination in his eyes while he stared up at the smirking princess.

"Oh please. You have no comprehension how strong I've become while you were taking your little nap. I knew that it was only a matter of time before you returned. So, I focused on honing my bending to the highest possible peak. And I didn't tell a soul. Not Zuzu. Not Mai. Not even father and not even Ty Lee. To this end I ensured that there would be no information leak…and no counters for my new powers." The princess boasted with supreme confidence in her voice while the group stared up at her in newfound horror.

Zuko could only clench his fists with a look of fear in his eyes when he recalled the gigantic orb of lightning that his sister used earlier.

And Ty Lee couldn't help but feel amazed that Azula had put this much thought into keeping it under wraps.

"Zoe, come with me. You will be accompanying me into battle." Azula announced just as she began to walk forward with her words jarring the captain into the same.

"Understood my princess, it truly is an honor." Zoe stated with a brief bow while the two noblewomen eyed her in distaste.

"What about us Azula?" The brown-haired woman queried from where she stood beside their young companion.

"You two will remain here with this one. The less people in my way the better." The princess spoke with her usual callous stare while she observed the two as they nodded in agreement.

The acrobat more hesitantly than her fellow noblewoman.

She wanted to accompany the princess into battle but as with all things she knew well enough that Azula had a reason.

Most likely because she wanted someone to be with Elle in case the girl got hurt.

Not that Azula ever say that though.

"A-Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began with uncertainty in her voice while she stared longingly at the tall woman's armored back.

Ever so briefly Azula halted in her step before glancing over her shoulder with her fists upon her hips.

The fact that the princess even stopped when Elle called her name was even more proof of their bond.

"What? Can't you see that I have a battle to attend to?" Azula stated strictly with her usual scowl while she observed her companion speedily scamper over to her side.

"I know…it's just that…I wanted to tell you something before you go." Elle spoke in a timid voice while Azula stared down at her with impatient golden eyes.

"Then say it." The princess commanded in an icy voice while she gazed down at her little girlfriend grasping ahold of her armor.

"Please…please be safe." The blonde-haired girl whispered in a barely perceivable voice while the princess glanced down at her with surprised golden eyes.

This was the first time in all of her life that anyone has told her to be safe.

"Your concern is unneeded. Not even the Avatar can defeat me now." Azula remarked in a sanguine voice while Elle craned her neck to meet her gaze.

"Yes. You're the best there is Azula-sama, I just know that you'll win." Elle declared with a radiant countenance while she clutched Azula's armored plating.

The teenager's declaration was a complete shock to the princess's enemies.

Zuko could only gaze up at the young girl with bewildered golden eyes.

This is the first time that he has ever heard anyone express a desire to see his sister victorious!

"Of course, I will. You see soon see for yourself that there is no other possible outcome." The princess scoffed before carefully removing her handmaid's hands from her chest.

"T-then I will await your victory Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered with her eyes peering upward while the princess held onto her wrists.

The wind rushed through their hair while Azula stared down at her girlfriend with hardened golden eyes.

She stared down at the girl with a stern stare while the smaller girl blushed under her gaze.

For a fleeting moment the two stared into each other's eyes.

And the Princess of the Fire Nation almost found herself moving to kiss her young love interest upon the forehead.

Only to halt mere moments before doing so.

And with that Azula released Elle's wrists before rolling her golden eyes down at the cheerful girl.

"Whatever. Just stay out of the way." Azula snorted while coldly pushing the Elle aside before stepping past the smiling girl.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama." Elle agreed with a warm smile on her lips while she watched Azula stride away.

The princess glanced back at the girl for a final time before turning away without so much as speaking another word.

Azula strode with her fists on her hips while Elle stood watching her walk

Once again, there were no more words that needed to be said between them.

Because their bond was far stronger than words or kisses could ever convey.

And they both knew it.

**AN:**

**First to answer the review questions. Azula and Zoe fighting each other is not very likely. However, the more Zoe and Mai feud, the more strain it will cause Zoe and Azula's working relationship. Zoe isn't going to attack Azula if Mai pisses her off. But she might grow more disobedient, which means that Azula will have to work to keep the feud under control so it doesn't disrupt their missions.**

**Azula is by far the better firebender, so if it came down to bending alone Azula is stronger. But Zoe is better in hand to hand combat, and she has higher stamina than most firebenders. Zoe also refrains from using her firebending too often, she uses it only on a need basis and to trick her enemies into thinking that she uses swords because her bending is subpar.**

**This allows her to surprise the enemy with a sudden, powerful explosion of firebending at a crucial moment in the battle.**

**But even so Azula's bending is more advanced because her fire is blue. In my story, this means that Azula's chi is more evolved than her fellow firebenders. **

**Even so. Azula has only recently started learning swordsmanship. While Zoe has been fighting with a sword for almost fifteen years. **

**The bottom line is that they are both very strong in their own right, and Azula is the only one strong enough to control someone as violent as Zoe.**

**As for gg's question about Elle having run into Zuko, Toph and Katara. Elle may be a terrible liar, but Azula has a lot to worry about right now. If Elle doesn't talk about it, then Azula won't know. After all it isn't lying if she doesn't broach the topic. Elle may tell Azula eventually. But right now is not the time for it.**

**Azula wouldn't likely get mad at Zoe. She would just most likely tell Zoe to leave Elle alone.**

**Now for the chapter itself.**

**Just like in the Search, Azula demonstrated the ability to summon a large ball of lightening with one hand. And she can generate instant lightening just like in Smoke and Shadows. By all rights Azula has done what Ozai, and Iroh couldn't. She has mastered lightening bending.**

**We also saw that Azula is starting to show Elle small increments of affection in front of her army. As their bond grows she finds it difficult to resist being close with Elle.**

**And we also saw their differing beliefs. Elle is unsettled by war but since she loves Azula. She accepts that it is part of who she is.**

**We likewise more of Zoe's loud soldier personality. She is not like Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. She has been mingling with commoner soldiers for many years and in many ways she acts like a man.**

**She is used to getting drunk with her soldiers and she is accustomed to foul language over the fire. She abandoned any reservations about class long ago. Because she feels kinship with her comrades.**

**Zoe's ability to rally the soldiers is just another way that contrasts her as being different from Azula. Azula wouldn't inspire them. She would just terrify them with a cold order. But Zoe relates to them.**

**This is also a wise move on Zoe's part. This way if Aang is injured and neither she nor Azula are there to deal the fatal blow. She can trust in her subordinates to feel motivated enough to kill Aang.**

**And we saw Elle get a little angry with Zuko. Elle is aware that Azula is by no means a kind person, but even though Elle likes Zuko. She was off put by his righteous behavior. Zuko has hurt people too, and she felt compelled to throw that back in his face.**

**It also goes to show just how widespread the rumors have spread about Azula burning those girls. This is going to come back to bite Azula eventually. Her people are more terrified of her than before and she is going to have to take steps to fix it.**

**And lastly, Sokka only mentioned Suki briefly in his thoughts in this chapter. But I would like to say, yes. Suki has been in prison for six years. She was captured by Team Azula in book two, which was a little over six years ago.**

**Without Aang, and while living on the run, Sokka, Katara and Toph did not have the strength to rescue her. This is going to play a more prominent role as the story goes on. But now that Aang is back they will make a move to spring her and the others out.**

**Anyhow!**

**There are three more chapters to this first battle before we move on to what's after it.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter! Because it is Azula vs Avatar State Aang!**


	32. Entrapment

**If you find yourself following this story I kindly ask you to please favorite and follow so you can help the story grow. Thanks!**

Entrapment_ – Chapter Thirty-One_

The Gaang stood with their backs to one another while they continued to watch in alarm to see that they were surrounded on all sides.

"What do we going to do?" Katara asked from where she stood beside Zuko while he held out his hands in a signature bending stance.

"Stick together." Zuko answered with a snarl while Katara gazed at his back before nodding as she turned away.

"Hey Zuko! I found one of your swords!" Sokka called out with a small grin while the other man turned to gaze at him with surprised golden eyes.

"My sword! One of my swords anyhow." The former prince exclaimed with a relieved countenance while he accepted it from the watertribe warrior.

"I found it in the rocks over there. I am not sure where the other one is. But I figured one was better than none." The dark-brown haired man commented in a more serious voice than before while the other man nodded gravely.

"Right. Thank you." Zuko replied before slipping the blade over his back while he gazed up at the airship with narrowed eyes.

Just what…is Azula planning?

There is more to this ravine…than meets the eye.

He watched closely while his sister walked forward with her fists on her hips.

All the while smirking down at him with smugness that he knew all too well.

Only to be shocked for the second time today when she called for a sword.

"Bring me my short sword." Azula commanded with a cruel smile growing on her lips while Zuko gazed up at her in disbelief.

'Since when does Azula use a sword!' The former prince thought with his teeth grinding together in anger while a soldier rushed forward with a blade in hand.

"Here it is princess!" A soldier shouted before rushing to a stop before the smirking princess.

Mai too was staring at Azula with alarm in her eyes all the while swallowing the baited breath in her throat.

It's just as she gathered in the arena display.

Azula…is much more dangerous than before.

Elle stood with Ty Lee standing protectively over her shoulder while they watched the proceedings with reservations that they did not dare speak

The princess reached down to grasp ahold of the blade only to turn spin around with dangerously narrowed eyes when a swift hand dared intercept her grab.

Only to find herself staring in puzzlement into her captain's eyes.

"What are you doing Zoe?" Azula demanded in a callous voice only to furrow her brows when Zoe waved her hand in a placating motion.

"Holdup. You don't want that sword princess." Zoe scoffed with her trademark wit while Azula glared back at her in annoyance.

"Really? And why is that?" The princess snapped with a hand on her hip while her soldier turned to meet her gaze.

"We both know that it will only last for a few swings of that new technique of yours." The captain declared slyly with a small smirk while the princess's golden eyes now pierced through her skull.

"How do you know about my new technique?" Azula hissed in an utterly rigid voice while the Gaang listened warily down below.

"Never mind that. I have a much better sword for you." Zoe spoke with a confident smile before behind her when one of her men approached with a wooden box in hand.

The princess stared on with ruthless golden eyes while she watched in bewilderment when her favored soldier opened the casing to show her its contents.

Azula's anger gave way to surprise when she found herself gazing down at a blade of simply impeccable quality.

"This is the rarest metal in the world…long thought to have faded away with the dragons of old. But mother managed to get ahold of a sample. She melted it down into two twin swords. One for me…and one for you." The captain informed with a proud countenance while her monarch gazed back at her in astonishment.

"You spied on me…to craft me this for me?" The princess inquired with less anger than before reaching down to grasp the blade by its sheath.

"I did. I wanted to give you…something more durable as proof of House Song's loyalty." Zoe stated with a prideful nod while Azula held the blade before her in approval.

"Hm. Lucky for you I am pleased so I will overlook your spying." Azula purred with a returning smile before partially unsheathing her new blade.

"You won't find a sturdier blade. I can personally attest that it pierces through flesh like butter…and you should have no problems with it breaking on you." The captain explained with her hand on the hilt of her own blade while the weapons expert glared at her back.

"Damn you…Zoe." Zuko snarled with his eyes narrowing in his anger over how the woman went out of her way to sure that his sister had the most lethal sword in the world.

"How reassuring to know." The princess spoke with a cold smirk before sliding the blade back into it sheathe.

"And as an added bonus it is believed to be the purest metal known to man. My source believes that there is little to no unpurified materials remaining within. In other words, I theorize that it may have resistance to metal bending." Zoe concluded with her lips curling into a bloodthirsty smirk while Azula stared back at her with approving golden eyes.

The statement was a truly unnerving one.

Yet even so the blind bandit just snorted while she rubbed at her ear.

"I really doubt that." Toph scoffed with a mischievous smile while her friends stared at her back in disapproval of her relaxed behavior.

"Marvelous Zoe. I approve of this gift. But I can't help but notice that you received yours before me." Azula declared with a knowing gleam in her callous eyes before hooking her new sword to her belt while Zoe stepped up beside her.

Ty Lee couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.

That was just like Azula to notice that she received hers second.

"Only so I could test it out in battle to ensure that it was worthy of being a gift for my Crown Princess." The captain insisted while they strode forward only for her princess to roll her eyes arrogant eyes at her.

"Of course." The princess snorted with a sophisticated aura about her while her captain stood gazing down at their entrapped enemies below.

"Now then my princess. Shall we?" Zoe asked with a battle thirsty gleam in her eyes while she turned to meet Azula's cruelly smiling gaze.

"Yes. Let's." Azula spoke in a beyond menacing voice while Aang stared up at her with his lips forming an angered frown.

Pakku stood with soldiers flanking him on all sides while he gazed down at the scene with worried blue eyes while soldiers continued to surround his allies.

The Gaang stood together while they watched in alarm when the surrounding soldiers began to bombard them with blasts of orange flame.

The Avatar skillfully grasped his staff before spinning it just as he whirled around to deflect the flames with expertly aimed bursts of airbending.

"I will defeat you Azula! And then the Fire Lord himself afterward!" Aang yelled out with passion in his voice while he met Azula's sadistic gaze.

"No Avatar. You are going to die." The princess boasted with a sanguine sneer while the Avatar glared up at her in defiance.

"Not before I bring balance to our world!" The Avatar insisted with a growl while he spun around with Momo perched upon his shoulder.

That was when Aang's gray eyes flickered over the blonde girl standing beside the acrobat.

His gaze continued to dance about while he swung his staff sending powerful currents of air that dispersed the flames.

Before he turned around to stare up at the teenager in with a confused look in his eyes.

The girl returned his gaze with her amber eyes expressing a mutual bafflement while they silently stared back at one another.

This was the first time that he had stopped to gaze at her.

She seemed like a normal young girl.

And yet…

Why was it that this girl that made him feel unease?

The teenager stared back down at him with her amber eyes reflecting an unknown emotion while her hands began to tightly grip at the straps of her backpack.

"Elle? Are you okay?" Ty Lee questioned with sisterly frown while she stared down at Elle's suddenly sweating face in worry.

The acrobat's words earned a glance from Mai and even a brief stare from Azula.

Elle reached up to hold a hand to her cheek while she continued to stare down at Aang with her lips curling into an uncharacteristic frown.

"I…don't know. There's…something about that man that makes my skin crawl." The blonde-haired girl answered in distaste with her statement taking her friends by surprise.

Team Avatar could only stare up at the girl in mutual puzzlement.

"Hey! Zuko's a bit of an asshole but even I think that's uncalled for!" Sokka called out while Zuko turned to cast him a halfhearted glare.

"Thanks, Sokka." Zuko sighed before turning away while Toph snickered in amusement.

"No, I think that she was talking about you Snoozles." Toph taunted with a grin while she listened to her comrade deflate behind her.

"Which man? Zuko?" The brown-haired woman repeated in bafflement while the princess smirked at her brother's expense.

"No. Not Zuko. The one with the markings." Elle spoke before pointing down at Aang while everyone listening gazed at her in increased astonishment.

Even Sokka and Toph were stunned to hear that the girl was talking about Aang.

"The Avatar…makes your skin crawl?" Mai inquired in a confused voice while she approached the two from behind.

"Yes. There's something repulsive about him. He's even more disgusting than Felix. I don't know what it is about him but I don't like him." The blonde-haired girl explained in a thoughtful voice while the two noblewomen stared down at her in puzzlement.

Considering what they knew of the girl's brother that was saying something.

From their observations Elle liked just about everyone that she met.

Azula stood gazing over her shoulder at Elle with her calculating golden eyes conveying her bewilderment.

Elle is disgusted by the Avatar?

There was something curious about the girl's declaration.

And it didn't sound like the girl was referring to the Avatar's physical appearance.

How strange she mused with a contemplative twitch of her regal lips.

"Oh. Well you don't have to worry Elle. You're safe up here with us." Ty Lee informed warmly with her hand on the girl's shoulder while Elle smiled in appreciation up at her.

Aang glanced up at Elle once more with a flicker of hurt in his eyes while Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing repulsive about Aang! Just ignore her Aang. Considering the company that she keeps her opinion means nothing." Katara growled with a defensive countenance while Aang numbly nodded his head.

Yet still just what was it about that young girl that made him feel unnerved?

Zuko too turned to gaze at Aang over his shoulder with confusion flashing in his eyes.

He has met many people that hated the Avatar but this was the first time that he's ever heard anyone say that Aang made their skin crawl.

"Her words don't concern me." The Avatar replied while still staring up at the young girl with a frown on his lips.

For some reason he was finding it difficult to look away.

There was something…off about her.

'Why? Did do I feel like every one of my past lives are recoiling in alarm when I stare at this girl?' Aang thought with his eyes staring at the girl in an almost trancelike state.

So much so that he didn't even realizing that he was zoning out on the battlefield.

"Aang? Aang? Are you okay Aang?" The former prince questioned in concern before shaking the younger man's shoulder while he gazed at his new comrade in rising concern.

Suddenly and without any warning whatsoever an explosion echoed across the soon to be battlefield.

The ravine shook with a tremor while Toph suddenly spun around with her glazed eyes agape in alarm.

"What was that! Where did that come from!" The dark-brown haired woman shouted in confusion while dust rained down on them from above.

"Aang!" The dark-brown haired man called out while roughly shaking the motionless man's shoulder.

"Azula, what is going on down there?" The markswoman demanded while she turned to gaze at the princess and the captain observing the scene from above.

"I trust your preparations are completed?" The princess queried with curiosity lacing her voice while the two noblewomen listened warily.

"Yes. My plan has officially begun!" The captain exclaimed before shooting her grappling hook through the smoke.

The vicious soldier stood with a smile growing on her lip while the princess observed her with impressed golden eyes.

"Answer my question Azula!" Mai snapped while she stopped up behind her leader only for Azula to turn around to glare at her.

"I don't think I care for your tone." Azula hissed with a huff while Mai narrowed her tawny eyes back at her.

"Too bad. Answer it!" The markswoman barked with anger in her eyes while the acrobat shivered when the princess's glacial eyes passed over her.

"It's quite simple Mai. If you wish to live. You will remain on the airship." The princess responded vaguely while her childhood friends just gazed at her in increased alarm.

Mai narrowed her eyes before spinning around when another explosion randomly pierced the air.

Then her eyes flickered to Zoe in surprise to see the woman reeling in the Avatar with her hook wrapped tightly around the man's wrist.

All the while Toph gazed down at the ground with a horrible realization in her eyes.

They're in a minefield!

"Aang!" Katara cried out just as she took off running to her love interest's aid only for Toph to grasp ahold of her wrist.

"Don't move we're in a mine field! They…transported landmines underground!" Toph announced with a deadly serious countenance while Katara turned to gaze over her shoulder in horror.

The declaration took all of them by surprise while they suddenly found themselves standing in a paralyzed fright.

"Mine field?" Zuko repeated with his eyes gazing up at his sister's remorseless face in great anger.

"Yes! A minefield!" The blind bandit snapped before she crouched with her hand on the dirt trying her hardest to focus.

The sudden statement prompted Mai to turn to stare at Azula's back in returning rage while Ty Lee turned to gaze down at the battlefield in horror.

"You…entrapped your own brother in a minefield?" Mai spoke with great disgust in her voice while Ty Lee too gazed at Azula's back in anger.

"Those that stand by the enemy…receive the same. If Zuko wishes to live…he will accept my offer of surrender." Azula remarked callously with her arms folded over her chest while her subordinates stared at her in disbelief.

"You…how dare you." The markswoman hissed with rage in her voice that took the princess by slight surprise.

"It isn't wise to zone out on the battlefield Avatar!" Zoe shouted with a bloodthirsty smirk before pulling her arms up while dragging Aang across the smoke ridden battlefield.

Aang snarled while he skidded through the dirt with Zoe staring down at him with violent hazel eyes.

"I will bring you to justice for your crimes against the White Lotus!" The Avatar shouted before pulling back on the rope while the captain gazed back in defiance.

"There is only one person on this battlefield that might be capable of defeating me…and her name is Princess Azula. But…seeing that the princess isn't my opponent…" The captain trailed off with her fists tightening over the rope.

It went without saying that it was clear that Azula approved of the praise.

Judging by the great smirk on the princess's lips.

Snap!

Aang just barely wrenched his arm free of the rope with a burst of air while Momo clung fearfully to his neck.

The sound of an explosion pierced the air once more when a land mine exploded beneath the stunned monk's feet.

The Avatar dropped down through the smoke with blood dripping from his arm once more while his friends turned to gaze at him in rapidly growing alarm.

"What…are we going to do?" Sokka asked with his fists clenched while he turned to stare down at Toph attempting to sift through the landmines.

Zoe stood holding her clenched fist to her side while she stared triumphantly down at her fearful enemies.

"Say your farewells to one another. That's about all you can do." Zoe declared in a savage voice with flames beginning to burn on her fingertips.

The jarring statement hit every member of the Gaang hard in their chests while Aang continued to glare up at Zoe with an unusual rage growing in his once peaceful eyes.

"A-Azula you aren't really going to kill Zuko are you?" Ty Lee stammered with worry in her eyes while Azula gazed down with callous golden eyes.

"I already gave you my answer Ty Lee." Azula stated in a cold voice that sent shivers down the acrobat's spine.

"Momo I need you to stay with Appa alright?" Aang spoke gently before setting the chirping lemur down on the large sky bison.

Momo continued to shake in fright while a shield of earth arose around the two animals.

"Lookout Aang!" Zuko yelled while moving to his friends aid when Zoe's hook slipped around Aang once more.

The Avatar choked while he began to slide in the dirt while his friends were ruthlessly bombarded by the soldier's from above.

"I am going to butcher you Avatar!" The captain bellowed with a proud snarl while the princess observed her work with approval in her eyes.

'I was right to bring Zoe along.' The princess thought with a resolute nod while the soldier continued to fight to reel the gasping man in.

"You bitch let him go!" Katara roared just after slicing the rope free of her boyfriend's neck while Aang stood nursing his reddened throat.

The rope quickly recoiling back into the soldier's launch gun.

Only for the captain to swiftly replace the broken tip with a spare spiked hook from her belt.

"I have a question for you Katara." Zoe commented with a casualness about her that angered her entrapped enemies.

"I have nothing to say to you other than that I am going to get Master Pakku back!" The dark-brown haired woman barked while gazing up at her captured teacher with loyal blue eyes.

The disgraced water bending master could only hang his head low with unbridled worry in his eyes.

All the while frantically wondering if there was anything he could do.

'These cuffs prevent me from bending! If only I could get them off!' Pakku thought with his eyes agape in anger.

"If I cut off the Avatar's head…do you think you'll be able to bring him back with spirit water?" The captain inquired in a terrifying voice while even her fellow noblewomen stared at her back in disgust.

The question hit the kind hearted waterbender hard in the chest while she stood gazing up at Zoe with emotional blue eyes.

"Shut up Zoe!" The former prince yelled with great anger in his voice while the soldier chuckled darkly above them.

"I'll take that…as a no." Zoe stated just as she fired her grappling hook into the wall of the ravine before she launched herself into the air.

Both Team Azula and Team Avatar watched closely while the skilled soldier nimbly propelled herself off the walls of the enormous cliff.

'It's obvious why Azula chose her…she's lethal. Just like Azula!' Zuko thought while he spun around with his eyes following Zoe's movements closely.

Only to watch with narrowed eyes when a cluster of soldier's launched similar hooks into the air before swinging after their captain.

The soldier's soared alongside their captain while they encircled their enemy below.

"I've…never seen Fire Nation soldier's like this before." Katara muttered alongside Zuko while the man shook his head grimly.

"You wouldn't! They are Zoe's soldiers. She trains her men different than the rest." The former prince snarled while he watched the small squadron continue to propel themselves off the cliff walls.

"We're ready for your orders captain!" Saro exclaimed from behind his leader while the soldier launched herself ahead.

"Discard your helmets. They are weighing you down!" The captain shouted from the front while her men stared back at her in understanding.

"But we are required to wear our helmets at all times in the presence of the princess!" A soldier protested while the others flinched alongside him.

The soldier anchored herself in the cliff side wall before spinning around to cast her now terrified men a merciless death glare.

All the while her words echoed off the walls of the ravine.

"Did we wear our helmets in our missions prior to this?" Zoe demanded with an emotionless countenance while her soldiers hung from the cliffside.

"N-no but the princess wasn't with us-" The same man answered only to shudder when his armor was roughly grasped by his leader.

"I am quite certain that the princess is willing to trade tradition for efficiency! Now remove your helmet or I will do it for you!" The captain shouted venomously before slamming the man back into the cliff side wall.

The princess stared down from the railing of her airship while she watched in puzzlement when the soldiers gazed up at her before nervously following suit.

And just like that countless metal helms were sent plummeting to the rocks below.

The unmasked soldiers all hung from the cliff while they gazed at their captain for further guidance.

"This is the first time that I've seen soldiers fight with their helmets off in your presence Azula." Ty Lee stated from behind her friend while lazily shrugged her shoulders.

"Zoe is an unusual commander…but she achieves results. So, I will let her do as she pleases." Azula answered while she began striding forward until she reached the edge of the warship.

"That's much better. Now let us begin!" Zoe called out before firing her gun once more while she took off swinging to an overpass while her loyal men took off after her.

The small platoon bounded off the cliff wall before finally dropping down one after another on a small overlook.

The Gaang stood back to back while the princess began to sink into a combat stance that only her closest subordinates recognized.

Azula held out her right hand before her while sliding one boot forward.

"Just like in the arena." Mai muttered alongside Elle and Ty Lee.

"It's one of Azula's new techniques…" Ty Lee trailed off while Elle stood observed Azula in awe.

That was when the princess took off like living lightning over the edge of the airship.

Her team watched in awe while Azula descended above her cornered enemy.

Zuko just barely spun around in time to react to his sister's sudden onslaught only to stare up in shock when her sword abruptly caught fire.

"I-impossible!" The former prince protested with disbelief in his voice for his smirking sister to dive straight past him.

And then before he knew it a scream of pain rang out into the air.

The four turned around in shock to see Azula's sword savagely piercing Katara's left shoulder.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed with horror in his eyes.

Azula plunged through the dirt with her fist savagely pulling on Katara's hair while the wounded woman collapsed on her shoulder.

Even Mai and Ty Lee were stricken speechless by Azula's new brutal attack.

"Katara!" Aang cried out while he watched with his eyes widening in rage while Azula sent his girlfriend barreling across the landscape.

"No! No!" Pakku protested with great sadness in his anguished voice while he stared down with horrified eyes.

"How's that peasant? This is payback for Ba Sing Se." Azula purred dangerously in Katara's ear before delivering a merciless kick to the screaming woman's belly.

And then everyone observed in horror when the waterbender was savagely thrown off the now blood speckled sword.

And sent hurtling to the ground at the princess's pointed boots.

Katara lay on her stomach with sweat and blood in her hair with her eyes agape in unimaginable pain.

Only to shriek in terror when Azula's boot ruthlessly stepped down on her head.

The waterbenders screams sent chills down the spines of many while the princess sadistically crushed her face first into the dirt.

"Get off of her!" The dark-brown haired man yelled out emotionally while he ran to his sister's aid with the monk running alongside him.

All the while Zuko observed the scene with a mix of shock and rage in his golden eyes.

'When did Azula learn how to do this! Was it a year ago? Two years ago? All of this time I've been lazing around while Azula has been improving!' The former prince thought with his fists clenching at his sides before darting off to assist his new comrades.

While Zoe and her squad gazed down at their princess with gazes of unrivaled respect in their eyes.

"What an ingenious technique…" The captain spoke with reverence in her voice while the princess turned to face her charging enemies.

"Now you are down your healer." The princess commented in a compassionless voice before slamming her boot into her wailing opponents head.

And just like that Katara slumped unconscious in the dirt while her friends rushed to her aid.

"Azula!" Zuko called out in his rage before drawing his sword while his sister smirked in the way that he has always loathed.

"What do you think Zuzu? I call it the Koto Moeru. It stands for Soaring Blaze. My little servant coined the name herself. Rather fitting…isn't it?" Azula taunted with a beyond smug smile while her brother glared at her hatefully.

That was when Toph launched a dome of earth the princess's way.

Only for Azula to stand undaunted while her Dai Li dispersed the attack from the sidelines.

The Gaang watched with enraged eyes while the princess turned to greet them with an arrogant smirk.

"The Koto Moeru." The markswoman repeated with poorly hidden fear in her voice that was shared by the acrobat.

She couldn't help but muse that it truly was an appropriate name.

And she doubted very much that their young friend realized just how cruel the name would be when the technique was put into practice.

"I won't let you get away with this! You'll…you'll pay!" Aang shouted with his fist gripping his staff so hard that he nearly crushed it.

"You can scream that until your voice ruptures and it still won't change a thing Avatar!" The princess bellowed before lowering her blade before her to strike once more.

The four stood in surmounting fright while the Avatar sprinted forward with Sokka and Zuko following after him.

All the while Toph slammed her palms into the ground while she gazed down into the shifting earth with a worried expression.

Just how many mines did they transport underground?

Just when Aang nearly reached Azula the ruthless woman took them by surprise once again.

The charging trio watched in rage when the princess brutally kicked their injured comrade into the air.

The wounded woman released an agonized cry of pain while she soared unceremoniously into the air before tumbling to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Katara! Katara!" Sokka cried out in shock while he stumbled over to his sister's side.

Zuko could only gape at Azula with shock in his eyes while his sister smiled victoriously at the enraged Avatar.

It was clear that the princess's tactic had the desired effect on her opponent.

All far and wide heard the kind hearted Avatar howl in rage while he propelled himself towards the princess with a burst of air current.

Ty Lee watched with her brown-gray eyes agape in rising terror when the Avatar and her leader bypassed one another.

The princess's blade lit up with a burning blue flame while the Avatar cloaked his fist in an earthen fist.

And then the two benders made a swipe at one another in passing.

The vengeful monk swung at the princess's jaw only for her to gracefully dodge his blow.

Only to swing her sword down with terrifying speed.

The audience watched in suspenseful awe when Aang stood sweating while he just barely held back Azula's burning blade.

"You will regret hurting my friends!" The Avatar shouted with great anger lacing his voice while the cruel princess smirked down at him.

Only for Azula to take them by surprise yet again.

Azula's lips curved into a violent smile while she watched in satisfaction when the Avatar's earthen gauntlet began to crack ever so slightly.

It was barely noticeable. Insignificant even!

But it was more than enough for her purposes.

"Show her no mercy Aang! Make her pay!" The dark-brown haired man called out with his fist clenched while he knelt over his moaning sister.

"It looks like the Avatar's got a slight edge over Azula." The markswoman stated with her arms folded over her breasts.

"No. Now Azula-sama is going to use her second sword technique." The blonde-haired girl remarked to their bafflement while she calmly watched her master's battle.

Before either Mai or Ty Lee had a chance to ask their young friend what she meant they watched in complete astonishment when Azula's burning sword transitioned into something even more terrifying.

Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief to see the princess's blade now crackling with lightning bending.

Even the stoic Dai Li were staring down at their leader in utter amazement.

The former prince's heart dropped into his stomach while a bead of sweat dripped down his brow.

And then Azula observed in great satisfaction when Aang recoiled in agony before jumping backwards with another burst of airbending.

"Even if you avoid the flames…I can instantaneously transition to lightning bending with my second technique, the Sasu Raitoningu. It means Stabbing Lightening and that too was named by my loyal handmaid." Azula remarked with her palm gripping her new blade while her enemies gazed back at her in alarm.

The two noblewomen stared down at their young friend's innocent face while they shivered simultaneously.

Judging by Elle's expression of unwavering loyalty they were both certain that the girl had not given much or any thought to how cruel it would be when the techniques were put into practice.

They knew all too well that the girl was likely just excited that she had a part to play in the development of Azula's new abilities.

The injured Avatar landed on shaky feet while gazed at his stunned arm with pained eyes while his former enemy rushed up behind him.

"Aang! Are you okay!" Zuko exclaimed with worry in his voice while the monk numbly nodded.

"I'll…be fine Zuko." Aang assured before turning his angered gaze back to Azula who now stood opposite of them.

"Toph! Have you removed all of the landmines yet!" Sokka yelled after spinning around to gaze back at his friend.

"Are you kidding me Snoozles! There are hundreds of them! If I even attempt to move them it will set off a chain reaction that will surely kill as all!" Toph announced to the horror of her comrade's while she gazed up with an uncharacteristically grim countenance.

The statement hit the Aang and Mai like a jolt from Azula's lightning.

"What are we supposed to do then!" The dark-haired man screamed with his sister in his arms while she continued to cry out in pain.

"Allow me to explain the gravity of your situation to you peasant. The only ground that is safe is the ground that I am standing on. You can take off running and be blown to pieces in the minefield…or you can remain on the safe ground with me." The princess declared with a merciless smile on her regal lips while she gazed at their terror-stricken faces.

'What sort of choice is that?' The former prince thought with his hands falling to his sides while he knelt beside his comrades staring at his sister in disgust.

Even he had never thought that his sister could be this cruel.

How naïve he was! There is no limit to Azula's cruelty!

Zoe stood staring down at the scene below with her lips curving into a delighted grin.

Azula was more than she could have ever hoped for.

She truly was a leader worth following!

"What did you do to Katara! S-she won't stop screaming!" Sokka roared with brotherly rage in his voice while Aang stood trembling in fury beside him.

"The Koto Moeru is a lovely thing. It heats the surface of the sword to steaming temperatures…which makes the target feel as if their limb is on fire when in reality it isn't. Yet at the same time one feels the piercing pain that only comes with a sword wound." Azula explained with a hand waving lazily before her callous face while the four stared at her in a speechless silence.

Pakku sat on his knees while he stared down with anguished eyes.

How could anyone be this cruel!

"In simple terms…the peasant will be screaming in agony for hours to come." The princess concluded in a thoughtful voice before taking a confident step forward.

"How can you do this Azula! How can even you be this heartless!" The former prince hissed while his sister gazed back at him.

"How can you betray your own nation!" Azula snapped with a trace of anger in her voice while she glared back at her brother's scowling face.

"I haven't betrayed the Fire Nation! I have only betrayed the likes of you and father! I am taking a stand for the defenseless people that the Fire Nation is butchering Azula!" Zuko retorted with a finger pointing back at his sneering sister.

"I always took you for a fool Zuko. But never a traitor. If you refuse surrender…then a traitor's fate will be what you receive." The princess stated icily with her pitiless golden eyes glaring at her brother while her subordinates listened in growing trepidation.

"You don't care about me. You never have! I have had it with father! And I have had it with you! As far as I'm concerned you and father can go to hell!" The former prince snapped in a glacial voice with his former enemies listening to his outburst in astonishment.

Zuko's venomous rebuttal took even Azula by surprise.

Azula stared back at her brother with narrowing golden eyes all the while griping her blade with a furious fist.

And somewhere deep in her cold, cruel heart, the princess felt a shred of sadness to hear that her brother hated her so.

She was under no delusions that their relationship was a good one.

And she was well aware that she has played a great many cruel games at her brother's expense.

But she still cared for Zuko.

And she thought that he cared for her too.

"Have it your way brother. Death it is then." Azula spoke in a chilling voice after raising her eyes upward while Ty Lee gazed down with horrified eyes.

And Mai stood with her hand trembling with a blade tucked underneath her sleeve while she continued to watch the scene from above.

"But before we get to that. I have something that I want to ask you Zuko." The princess commented with her cold eyes flickering between her brother's furious face and the injured Avatar's enraged eyes.

Zuko just glared at Azula in silence while she took another step forward.

"What is the one thing that our tea loving uncle and father have in common?" Azula questioned with a returning smile while her brother gazed back in puzzlement.

"They are both firebenders." The former prince replied with a scoff while his sister gazed at him now rolling her eyes.

"Close but no. The answer…dear brother is that they are both only above average." The princess purred with a strange pride in her voice while her enemies listened in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked with confusion in his eyes while Azula waved a hand before her face.

"Father and Uncle Iroh are not strong because their bending is anything special. They are strong because they have spent their entire lives perfecting it. They are not prodigies…not like me." Azula answered in a beyond conceited voice with a cold smile adorning her lips.

The stunned foursome observed the powerful princess sink into a bending stance once more.

All the while the former prince stood staring at his sister with his eyes agape in disbelief that she was so arrogant as to claim herself vastly superior to both their father and uncle.

"Around six years ago I began to realize something. I realized that I rivaled both father and uncle at only fourteen years old. And I began to ponder…just what can I do to get stronger?" The princess explained with a sophisticated twitch of her lips while her enemies listened in growing unease.

Instead of waiting for a reply…she continued.

"It was only when I reflected on this…that I finally realized that I had…one or two flaws in deep need of repair." Azula admitted with a sigh while some rolled their eyes at her.

"You have more flaws than one Azula." The former prince snorted while his sister stood undaunted.

"I had a crucial weakness, and that weakness was in the former of waterbenders and skilled nonbenders such as Mai." The princess revealed with a hardened countenance while her brother gazed at her in rising bafflement.

The weapons expert stared down at the princess with her eyes widening in understanding while she clenched her teeth in frustration.

It was damn apparent what Azula was saying!

"Water is the opposing element to fire, and if my flames were doused…how would I protect myself from assassination? The solution was clear. I needed a weapon that couldn't be doused!" Azula declared with an almost maddened smile on her regal lips.

"I am really getting sick of listening to her talk!" The blind bandit complained with a scoff while her friends ignored her ill-timed humor.

"And so, I trained myself in swordsmanship and mastered my lightning bending to the highest possible peak. In doing so, I have eliminated my weakness in regards to waterbenders and skilled weapons experts!" The princess called out with everflowing pride in her voice while her handmaid peered down at her in awe.

"Azula-sama is incredible! She really is the strongest!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with innocent admiration in her voice while her big sisters stared down at her caretaker in amazement.

"Yet even still I had one more weakness to be disposed of. Firebending is an offensive element and its weakness is that it leaves the user open to attack. What if an assassin were to chi block me in the back?" Azula spoke with her callous eyes peering about before briefly sweeping over her three subordinates.

Ty Lee gazed down at Azula with a flash of hurt in her eyes before swallowing the lump in her throat.

Did Azula really think that she would do such a thing?

"Somewhere along the line I received word of a waterbender prisoner that discovered the forbidden art of bloodbending. And that was when I began to ponder. Just what is the forbidden art of firebending?" The princess narrated before sheathing her sword while her brother gazed at her with rising fear in his eyes.

"Forbidden art of firebending?" Aang asked with his mouth dropping open in disbelief while Azula stood with her palms falling to her hips.

Everyone, far and wide from the Gaang to Zoe and her soldiers to Team Azula was staring back at the princess in surmounting astonishment.

"I don't like the sound of this." Toph muttered only to raise her head in disbelief when she sensed a striking change in the princess's chi.

"And as it would turn out…there is indeed a forbidden aspect of firebending. And only those with a blue flame can utilize it!" Azula remarked with her boots sliding into the dirt while Zuko gazed on with widening eyes.

"You're bluffing Azula! There is no forbidden art of firebending!" Zuko protested with his fists tightening at his sides while his sister's lips curled into a truly terrifying smile.

That was when he watched closely when blue fire began to materialize from his sister's pointed boots.

And then he gazed on with disbelieving eyes while he watched the flames begin to take shape around his sister's entire body!

"What…what is she doing?" The Avatar pondered while gazing on in awe while a cloak of flames began to consume the princess from head to toe.

Mai was so shocked that her signature deadpan expression gave way to fear while she gazed down at the wall of fire with horrified tawny eyes.

"Azula…created a cloak of flames." Ty Lee whispered with sweat dripping down her brow while Azula's lips curled into a prideful smirk.

The two noblewomen were so stunned that they barely even noticed their young friend take hold of the small watch around her neck.

"T-this is it! It has to be! Ten minutes!" Elle cried out before setting the timer to ten minutes while the two women peered down at her in confusion.

The landscape was now alit with an ominous blue hue while azure flames continued to burn around the princess at all sides.

Zoe glanced down at Azula with her hazel eyes agape in awe while her soldiers marveled at the sight alongside her.

"She…created a defense." The captain mumbled under her breathe while silently studied the azure inferno.

"H-how are you maintaining that wall of fire Azula!" The former prince demanded with evident fear in his voice while his sister stood smugly behind her veil of flames.

"My control over my bending is so great that I've created an absolute defense! Do you still think I'm bluffing!" The princess boasted with a fist clenched before her while her enemies gazed back in terror.

"A-a defense Azula's created a defense." The brown-haired woman spoke with amazement in her eyes while she watched her terrifying leader sprint forward.

"Stay behind me and protect the others! I will handle her!" Aang advised with determination in his eyes before releasing a powerful blast of air that impacted with his foe.

The stunned group watched while the princess was momentarily sent sliding backwards with the flames wavering just barely.

Only to gaze on in horror when the flames began to rapidly repair themselves with a simple exhale of the regal woman's breathe.

'There has to be a weakness to such a powerful technique!' Zuko thought with his eyes carefully studying his sister's blazing dome of flames!

That was when another explosion shook the air with a cry of pain following soon after.

The Avatar stumbled backwards with his eyes widening in fright to discover that he nearly lost his leg.

"Aang!" The dark-brown haired man yelled out with fright in his voice while his wounded friend floated a few inches off the ground.

"Damn you Azula…and you too Zoe." The former prince hissed while they backed up until their backs were pressing against one another.

"Every time we move the Dai Li transport the mines closer to us!" The blind bandit bellowed while her friends turned to her with growing panic in their eyes.

Before the foursome even had a chance to create a counter attack they heard the captain's voice ringing out over the battlefield.

"Our princess has demonstrated her strength and commitment to our nation! Now let us show her ours! Are you going to let some pacifistic bastard boy decide the fate of our nation!" Zoe roared before thrusting a fist above her head while Azula turned to gaze up at her with beyond approving golden eyes.

"No ma'am!" The soldiers answered in a cacophony while the monk's listened with hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Are you going to let that little shit walk tell you what to do!" The captain demanded with anger in her eyes while stepping towards the edge of the overlook.

"No captain!" The men shouted in reply once more while they gazed down with battle hardened eyes.

"Are we going to let that traitor prince and his cowardly uncle destroy our country!" Zoe bellowed with unrivaled passion while holding her sword high above her head.

Azula turned to gaze back at Zuko's crestfallen face with smug golden eyes when the soldiers shouted out in anger towards her brother.

"If Zuko has his way the Fire Nation will be prostituted like a filthy whore before the whole of the world! And for what! So, he can cater to the whims of some fucking spirit that fancies himself the Agni damned keeper of the whole fucking world! Just because your former prince is a prideless whore does that make you one!" The captain ranted with her hair swaying in the breeze while she glared hard down at the speechless former prince.

The princess stood chuckling at her brother's humiliation while he glared back at her with reddened cheeks.

"No ma'am! We are not prideless whores!" The soldiers cried out while their leader still glared down at their entrapped enemy.

"Please listen to me! I am not here to destroy the Fire Nation! I am simply here to defeat the Fire Lord and restore balance to the world!" The Avatar pleaded with desperation in his voice.

"You're wasting your breath Twinkle Toes." The blind bandit sighed while gazing down at the wounded waterbender with unusual worry in her eyes.

"It won't just be the Fire Lord and princess that fall but this entire country!" Zoe shouted with her fist tightly gripping her blade.

Team Avatar watched in unease when the soldiers on the overlook began to roar at a truly thunderous volume.

And then soon enough Mai and Ty Lee glanced behind them in amazement when every soldier on the warship began to cry out in agreement.

"This is your nation that they mean to destroy! That is your land that the Avatar means to invade! If Zuko has his way every name associated with Fire Lord Ozai will be stripped from power! It will be your families that will suffer! Your pay that he will steal! Your names that he will drag through the mud! All of your efforts, blood, sweat and tears will amount to less than hippo cow shit!" The captain announced in a stunningly inspirational voice amidst the chorus of yelling soldiers.

"That isn't true Zoe!" Zuko protested with rage in his voice all the while Zoe pointed her blade down at him.

"The soldiers…they really like her." The brown-haired woman stated while gazing around with astonished eyes.

Somehow this woman was able to rally and inspire the soldiers to battle in ways that even Azula was incapable of!

"Are we going to roll over and take it like a whore!?" Zoe screamed in a madly energetic voice while she glared down at Zuko's humiliated face.

"No captain! We will not take it like a whore!" The soldiers called out while the princess managed another chuckle of amusement.

"Wow. She's a great public speaker." Toph snickered only for her friend friends to spin around and glare at her.

"Shut up Toph!" The three exclaimed in unison while Sokka continued to hold Katara close to his chest.

"The Avatar sure is an arrogant bastard if he thinks that our great nation will fall so easily! Let's go butcher him!" The captain howled before thrusting both fists above her head while her men threw their fists up in agreement.

The corned foursome gazed around with newfound terror in their eyes.

All the while Aang listened to the shouts for his head with a rapidly deflating spirit.

"This isn't good!" The former prince cried out while slowly backing up in a growing sense of alarm.

They don't stand a chance in this death trap!

But they can't leave escape without Appa!

"What was that you were saying about me being unfit for Fire lord?" Azula snorted with a supremely prideful smile on her lips while her brother stared hateful back at her.

"These are your orders! Show the Avatar no mercy! Hit him in the organs! Hit him in the eyes! Hit him in the genitals! Hit him anywhere that bleeds! If anyone gets in your way cut through them! If he runs away then we will continue tomorrow! And each and every day onward until he lies broken at our feet!" Zoe declared with dedication seeping from her voice while Aang began to take a nervous step backward.

"Well done Zoe." The princess purred with a violent grin adorning her lips while she turned to delight in the Avatar's growing fear.

"And when we're done! We're going to set sail straight for Omashu and haul the Dragon of the West screaming out of the city gates! And then we're going to fuck that fat bastard up the ass and drag him and all the White Lotus back for public execution! How's that for a plan!" The captain roared with an excited battle cry that echoed throughout the entire mountainous cliff range.

There wasn't a single person present that wasn't stunned by Zoe's profane laced boast.

Zuko glared up at Zoe with his teeth smashed together in great fury for her public shaming of his uncle.

"I-is she serious?" Sokka stammered with terror in his voice while they stood in a fearful circle.

A simultaneous shiver was felt by both Ty Lee and Mai while they gazed down at the chaos with growing concern for Zuko's safety.

"Yes, I do think that sounds like a lovely plan." Azula chuckled with sadistic entertainment in her voice while she paid her brother's enraged glare little mind.

The soldiers screamed out in agreement once more just when Zoe fired off her grappling hook into the wall of the looming ravine.

"May we forever be Fire Nation strong! Onward to gloriam!" Zoe shouted before swinging into the air with her loyal soldiers springing into the air after her.

"We need to think of something fast or we're all going to die!" Toph barked with unnatural worry in her voice while her back pressed against Zuko's.

And just like that the soldiers scattered individually before swinging into position on all sides of the ravine.

"What are you having them do Azula!" Zuko demanded with wary golden eyes while he turned to meet his sister's ruthless gaze.

"I ordered Zoe to wait to give you time to surrender dear brother. But seeing as you've spurned my generosity…we are now going to proceed forward as planned with no further regard for your safety." The princess announced with a casual wave of her hand while tilting her head to meet her brother's now fearful gaze.

Azula's merciless statement hit both of her childhood friends hard in the chest.

But none more so than Mai.

The once calm noblewoman stood staring down with rising emotion in her widened eyes while she watched the Dai Li also slide into formation.

Single members of the Dai Li were being paired with individual soldiers of the Imperial Guard.

It was the same on all sides.

And then Zoe nimbly dropped down alongside her monarch while Azula turned to glance down at her through the corner of her imposing eye.

All while her cloak continued to burn without interruption while the soldier briefly studied it with astounded hazel eyes.

"Begin Zoe." Azula commanded in a glacial voice while she stood before the other woman now arising to her feet.

"Earthbend on my mark!" Zoe shouted before sweeping a hand above her head while she narrowed her eyes in the direction of Aang's outraged face.

The Gaang watched in alarm while the Dai Li shifted the earth on all sides.

"Firebenders take aim! Fire!" The captain hollered over the battlefield with her fist clenched above her head while fire began to rain down from above.

"What are they…shit this is bad! Very bad!" Toph exclaimed with her comrades gazing at her in a questioning manner only to widen their eyes when the sound of thunderous explosions pierced the air.

In that instance the soldier's flames struck the landmines which resulted in simultaneous detonations that sent flames spewing in all directions.

Zuko stood with his arms covering his face while he spun around watching in horror to see that they detonating the entire battlefield!

"I have to do something to get Katara, Appa and Momo out of here!" Aang cried out only for Toph to pat his shoulder.

"Just keep your eyes on the bitch duo Twinkle Toes. I've got it covered!" The blind bandit assured before slamming a palm into the earth.

The earth suddenly opened up beneath the motionless Appa before swiftly pulling the sky bison underground.

And then Sokka watched with worried blue eyes while the ground opened up beneath his unconscious sister.

"Wait Toph! I'll go with Katara and the others so I can watch over them!" The dark-brown haired man exclaimed before taking hold of his sister while his longtime friend nodded in agreement.

"Got it, we'll catch you on the flip side Snoozles." Toph spoke with an unusually serious countenance before pulling her two friends underground.

Both Aang and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed as if they were safely pulled far underground.

Only for their hopes to be crushed by the captain once more.

"It would seem that you still don't understand the situation here…" Zoe trailed off with her lips curling into a slight grin while flames began to exude from her fingertips.

And then she stomped her two boots while fire began to burn at her feet.

Azula stood with a cruel smirk on her regal lips while she turned to watch while her soldier's flames began to spread in a thin line across the entire battlefield.

"What is she doing now?" Zuko snarled with his eyes narrowing in the direction of the two lethal women.

"My princess is undoubtedly my superior in regards to her mastery of lightning bending. But there are a few areas where I exceed her." The captain remarked with a playful smile on her lips while she turned to her smugly smirking leader.

"Is that so? And just what might those areas be?" The princess scoffed with her arms folded over her bust before she turned to watch the flames begin to seep underground.

"My firebending…is a little unorthodox." Zoe answered in a vague voice with a prideful gleam in her eyes.

Before anyone could so much as ask for clarification the ground began to rumble beneath their feet.

And then the Avatar stumbled backwards with an expression of unbridled rage in his eyes when a tremendous explosion detonated beneath his feet.

The ground rocked with a mighty tremor while the former prince gazed down with alarmed eyes while he listened to the sound of landmines firing off in a terrifying chain reaction.

"Katara! Sokka! Appa! Momo!" Aang wailed in a deeply emotional voice while his two friends stared on in shock when chunks of earth began to randomly plummet underground.

Elle watched from above with a great dislike for war in her eyes yet remaining ever loyal to her Princess.

She continued to stare down at Azula's beautiful face with her palms still tightly gripping the straps of her backpack.

'You can win Azula-sama! I believe in you!' The blonde-haired girl thought with an innocent smile on her youthful lips.

"Good work Zoe." Azula informed with her elbow shielding the debris from her eyes while Zoe began to laugh loudly alongside her.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Toph hissed with anger in her voice while she turned to 'face' the cackling woman.

"Now you begin to understand who I am Avatar! This ravine is your tomb!" The captain shouted with her hands ablaze while she glared through the burning flames at the monk's furious face.

It was readily apparent that the pressure of the grueling situation was finally beginning to get to Aang.

And at any moment now he was bound to turn into the Avatar State.

Within mere moments the detonating mines had created a blazing inferno that was spreading in all directions.

And to top it all off there were no significant sources of water nearby for Aang to use to put out the enormous fire.

"No! No, it won't!" The Avatar protested before soaring forward with a burst of airbending only to be met with the captain's bloodied sword.

Zoe sprung forward with her sword slicing into Aang's staff while she glared into his angered eyes.

They slid across the landscape while Azula observed with impressed golden eyes.

"It will! And soon I am going to take your head!" Zoe roared before cutting straight through Aang's staff only for a pillar of earth to slam into her gut.

The soldier was sent hurtling backwards into the dirt before nimbly catching herself on all fours.

That was when a large blast of orange flames courtesy of Zuko almost struck her in the back.

Only to gaze up with surprised hazel eyes to see a blast of azure fire had effortlessly deflected her brother's flames.

"Damn it Azula! Get out of the way!" The former prince snarled while his sister turned to gaze down at her shocked subordinate.

"Leave the Avatar to me. You can take care of Zuko and the earthbender." The princess ordered in a tone of absolute authority while the soldier stared up at her in appreciation.

"May I ask if I will be punished if I use lethal force on your brother?" The captain pondered in a curious voice before pushing herself to her feet.

The question had Mai staring down at her with murderous tawny eyes while Azula turned to cast a glance at her defiant brother.

"If Zuko comes to his senses and surrenders, you will be put to death if you bring him fatal harm." Azula declared in a callous voice while Zuko gazed back at her with a flicker of surprise in his eyes.

And for the briefest of moments he even wondered if there was hope for him and Azula.

If there was the slightest chance to repair their long-fractured relations.

"However, if Zuko continues to remain complicit with the enemy…rest assured that you will face no punishment for acting in defense of the Fire Nation." The princess concluded in a cold voice with her words causing her childhood friends to stare down in horror.

'Zuko! Why do you insist on being such a fool!' Mai thought with great sadness and anger in her eyes while Ty Lee placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Understood princess. I will not let you down." Zoe responded with a respectful nod before sprinting forward while Zuko sunk into a bending stance.

The enraged Avatar stared after Zoe with his eyes already beginning to glow before attempting to take off after her once more.

Only for a bolt of lightning to nearly singe his side while he staggered backwards to find himself gazing into Azula's sadistic golden eyes.

"I am your opponent Avatar! I suggest you remember that!" Azula bellowed with her fingers crackling in electricity while she glared out of her burning blue cloak.

The Avatar's markings began to glow ominously before taking off into a full run towards the cruel princess.

"Very well. You first!" Aang howled in a distorted voice while Azula's lips curved into a confident smirk before taking off sprinting towards him.

The princess and the Avatar charged towards one another before colliding with terrifying sparks of blue and orange flames raining down from above.

Zoe met Zuko's sword with her eyes flashing in determination while the former prince glared back at her in defiance.

"I may not be as strong as Azula but I won't fall so easily!" The former prince shouted before pushing back against the captain's sword while they both glared into each other's eyes.

"But fall you will all the same!" The captain snapped just before shoving the man back several inches while her opponent's feet slid back in the dirt.

A dome of earth nearly slammed into Zoe's side only for the Dai Li to negate it from the sidelines.

The blind bandit scowled before shielding herself beneath a dome of earth when fire began to rain down above her head.

"This is really starting to piss me off!" Toph growled before sending a flurry of earthen projectiles up at a soldier.

The man cried out when he was sent soaring while she spun about before firing at yet another soldier.

Azula nimbly slid back on her boots with her wall of fire continuing to burn without interruption.

All the while watching while her enemy released a scream of anger while powerful winds began to whip through the air.

And then finally, at long last he transformed into the powerful Avatar State.

Everyone turned to watch when the winds became turbulent while Aang floated in a dome of spiraling air while he glared out at his cruel opponent.

"The Avatar State…" Zuko muttered with his eyes never leaving Zoe's bloodthirsty face while she glared down at him.

"The princess will win and you will die." Zoe hissed before savagely kicking Zuko in the gut which knocked the man off his equilibrium.

The former prince quickly caught himself just before dodging a swipe of the soldier's blade which nearly tore into his jugular.

All while Azula stood with lightning crackling at her fingertips and her sword in her free hand while Aang's glowing eyes drilled into her skull.

And then the mighty Avatar charged towards the powerful princess with the ground tearing up in his wake.

"I have been waiting to test out these abilities for some time now." Azula purred with a refine smile just before Aang barreled into her.

The princess's subordinates gasped when the Avatar began to force his way through the flames just before aiming a brutal punch to their leader's cheek.

Only for Azula to catch it with a smirk just before delivering a savage jolt of electricity that produced a loud cry of pain from Aang.

"Aang!" Toph yelled out in alarm while Aang briefly staggered backwards.

Before catching himself with his teeth gritted together while he glared furiously back at the princess's smiling face.

And then Aang released a roaring battle cry with orange flames spiraling around the dome before sending Azula soaring through the air.

The princess unceremoniously flew into the cliff side wall while smoke continued to rise into the air.

She landed on her backside with her back against the wall while her cloak of burning blue fire began to finally recede.

"Is Azula going to be alright?" Ty Lee asked herself with a trace of worry for her friend in her voice while Azula slowly pushed herself up from the crater.

"Take her down Aang!" The former prince bellowed while the captain sprinted after him with orange fire burning over her clenched fists.

For the briefest of moments, the princess hung her head before wiping an unseen fluid from her lip.

Her cold golden eyes peered down at her bodily fluids on her fist before raising her eyes upward.

The Avatar screamed in a warped voice while he flew towards the princess with his glowing eyes conveying his unbridled fury.

The peaceful monk's roars filled the cavernous ravine while the monarch watched his charge with composed golden eyes.

Aang swung his earthen coated fist at Azula's face once more while her subordinates watched in rapidly rising concern.

And just when it seemed as if the princess was about to receive a broken jaw they were taken by surprise when her cloak of fire flared to life once more.

Zuko could only stare on in disbelief while he gaped at the sight that lay before his own eyes.

He could no longer find it within himself to doubt Azula's boast about being stronger than their father!

The princess stood undaunted while she gazed out of her defensive veil of flames while the Avatar stared down with widened eyes when his gauntlet began to crumble due to the intense heat.

The two noblewomen watched with their jaws ajar in amazement just when they heard an innocent voice cry out beside them.

"Go Azula-sama! You show him!" Elle cheered with a fist pumped above her head while her big sister's sweatdropped above her.

The joyful cheering took the princess's enemies aback.

And to the amusement of Ty Lee it seemed obvious that the princess was pleased by the girl's praise.

Azula stood with her lips curving into a pompous smirk while her possessive eyes briefly swept over her girlfriend's grudgingly adorable face.

And then she quickly turned her attention back to the enraged Avatar floating above her with pure rage flashing in his glowing eyes.

The former prince cast the young girl an annoyed glare while the teenager continued to hop up and down cheering for his sister's victory.

For the life of him he couldn't even begin to understand why anyone would cheer for Azula in the first place!

That was when Aang flew towards Azula once more while the prodigy's golden eyes continued to follow his every movement.

Her boots sunk into the dirt while she glared up at the descending Avatar just before they impacted with one another.

An explosion of blue and orange fire lit the war-torn battlefield while those watching covered their eyes in awe.

Both the Dai Li and the Imperial Guard gazed down with boundless respect in their eyes when the princess was revealed to be standing safely in her veil of flames.

And the furious Avatar roared once more before releasing a truly powerful blast of airbending that finally managed to tear straight through the wall of fire.

Aang then jumped at Azula with his eyes still flashing in the power of the Avatar State before he slammed right into Azula's side.

The princess's back hit the ravine once more while the Avatar flew towards her.

Only for the monk to release a piercing screaming of pain when the thick wall of fire erupted to life before Azula's cruelly smirking face.

Everyone watched in disbelief when Aang recoiled with his arm left arm horrifically charred like a piece of half-cooked meat.

"I-I don't believe it…how did Azula get this strong?" Zuko questioned with his mouth ajar in shock while Zoe clashed with his blade once more.

"Something wrong Avatar?" Azula taunted with her right hand clutching her katana while her flames continued to take shape around her entire body.

And if one looked close enough it almost seemed as if there were small sparks of white fire amidst her azure inferno.

The peaceful monk was finally beginning to crack under the stress while his glowing eyes briefly flickered in frustration.

"He can't touch her! You go Azula-sama! You show him what for!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in mid hop while the acrobat sweatdropped alongside her.

"Well I would hate to disappoint my number one fan. So, I suppose I'll just have to switch things up a bit." The princess purred in a malicious voice with lightning crackling on two fingertips while she sped towards her opponent.

"I won't let you get away with hurting my friends!" The Avatar shouted in a warped voice before flying towards his charging foe.

Aang's emotional cry of rage was sharply contrasted by Azula's callous battle shout while she slammed into his spiraling dome.

That was when the princess released a bolt of lightning in the man's now screaming face while his allies watched in surmounting despair when he released a piercing scream of pain.

On the other side of the burning battlefield Zuko staggered backwards with blood now dripping from his shoulder.

He gazed back at Zoe with widened golden eyes while the soldier stood holding her blade before her smiling face.

And behind her lay his sword entrenched into the dirt.

"I won't bother lying to you Zuko. I am going to enjoy this." Zoe stated with her head tipping back smugly while she watched Zuko cradle his crippled arm.

The former prince took another step backwards while the soldier took off sprinting after him once more.

All the while Mai watched the scene from above with a hand over her mouth while Zoe bombarded her wounded fiancé with explosive blasts of orange fire.

"Zuko!" Toph called out while the Dai Li dropped down around her on all sides.

And flanking them was the captain's loyal soldiers.

She cursed in frustration just before catching one soldiers sword while she bent the metal beneath her fingertips.

One moment later the soldier released a cry of pain when she brutally knocked him unconscious.

The blind bandit panted while she listened to the sound of the soldiers continue to encircle around her.

The former prince released a cry of pain when he was sent hurtling to the sunken ground while the soldier now stood staring down at him with a merciless countenance.

"It's over. You're no match for me. I have spent the last few years in the trenches fighting on the front lines. You can't even begin to compare to me!" The captain boasted with great pride in her eyes while the wounded man glared up at her.

"Maybe not but at least I have morals Zoe!" Zuko retorted with his hand clutching his bleeding arm while Zoe stared down at him unfettered.

Her strict hazel eyes briefly swept over her wrist before shouting over her shoulder up to the warship.

"It's been over ten minutes! Kill the hostage!" Zoe commanded in a rigid voice while Zuko stared up at her with disgusted golden eyes.

As soon as those words rang out into the air the acrobat turned away with her brown-gray eyes expressing her obvious reservations.

The old man stood with resignation in his eyes while the soldiers pulled him forward to the edge of the warship.

And then Pakku was coldly thrown onto his knees while he listened to the sound of a sword unsheathing behind him.

And when Elle heard those words her cheering promptly died in her throat.

The young girl stood staring at the scene with misty amber eyes only to find a hand slipping over her wet eyes.

"This isn't something for you to watch little sister." Ty Lee spoke softly before gently turning Elle away with her hands on the petite girl's shoulders.

Elle's head pressed into the acrobat's breasts while the older girl continued to hold her close.

Mai shook with anger towards Zoe while she gazed at the scene through the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to her lovers' plight.

Then her gaze flickered to the princess's battle.

The Avatar finally began to pant while he knelt gazing back at the princess standing opposite of him.

A drop of spit dripped to the dirt below while Azula held her sword with a tightened fist before once more wiping her lip of something unseen.

'This is my chance…' The weapons expert thought with her hand gripping her blade when her eyes darted to the murderous captain once more.

And then she wordlessly leaped off the rail of the airship while the acrobat watched her through the corner of her eye.

'Mai…be careful.' The brown-haired woman thought with fear flashing in her eyes while she stared down at the burning shield of blue fire.

Azula was scary before. But now is ten times more frightening than before!

She was only snapped out of her fear of Azula when she watched in puzzlement when the princess abruptly coughed beneath her left hand.

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide in worry when she caught the color of red on the princess's open palm.

For the briefest of moments Azula stared down at her fist with a grim expression before regaining her composure.

And then the princess took off running towards the now cornered Avatar with destructive blue fire burning at her fingertips.

'Just what is this new power doing to you Azula?' Ty Lee wondered with her eyes now agape in worry for her friend's health.

Azula may be cold, and she may be cruel.

But she genuinely thought of the princess as her friend.

"It's time to die Avatar!" The princess barked before releasing another destructive bolt of lightning that had the man leaping back in fright.

"No! It's time that you face justice!" The Avatar roared before soaring towards the princess with another burst of air.

Azula's golden eyes burned with the blaze of war while Aang's were alit with a great determination to bring peace to the world.

Moments an earthen pillar erupted from the ground that sent the princess's sword flying before it embedded into the dirt behind her.

The princess released a bellowing snarl before spinning around to meet the charging Avatar head on.

One hand was crackling with lightning and the other was burning in bright blue fire.

All the while her veil of flames burned luminously around her while the injured monk flew towards her.

Azula's booming battle cry resonated throughout the entire battlefield.

And intermingling with it was Aang's garbled Avatar State battle cry.

There was another explosion of bright light.

Followed closely by yet another explosion in the distance.

And the arrival of an airship.

**AN:**

**Alright, a lot of stuff happened this chapter. But as usual, before we get to that I will take a moment to respond to the reviews.**

**Yes, Elle is the only one to love Azula for who she is. But Elle has helped Azula to keep Ty Lee and to a lesser extent Mai's friendship. If not for Elle inspiring Ty Lee to have that talk with Azula back in chapter eight. Ty Lee would be just as close to betraying Azula as she was in canon. Because of the warmth that Elle's brings to Team Azula and because Azula apologized for setting Ty Lee's circus net on fire.**

**Ty Lee is willing to give Azula another chance and she is now unlikely to betray Azula. **

**Thank you very much Agent Banana for saying that this is your favorite fic of all time! I really appreciate that!**

**Now regarding the white flames. I won't say much but I had that idea back when I wrote this. If you read closely, you'll notice that there was a spark of white fire among Azula's azure flames in her new defensive power.**

**All I will say is this. Right now her fire is blue, but we might see white fire in book two. I thought it would have more meaning if she had to work her way up to it.**

**Are you asking why I think Azula has azure flames? In my mind, which means in this story. There are people that have the ability to take their bending 'beyond' normal limits. In this story Azula is one of those people. Her blue fire represents that her chi capacity, is both stronger and in greater volume than other firebenders.**

**Basically, Azula is so talented that she has expanded her pool of chi over the already high reservoir that she was born with. As a result, she can use high stamina draining attacks that would cripple other firebenders if they even tried.**

**Take Ozai for example, he is very strong and he has decades of experience under his belt. But he cannot perform any of the techniques that Azula can. In part because Ozai never had the drive to expand his power set. He was already strong and in a sense, it limited him.**

**Another good example is the deceased Earth King Jaran. I will touch on him as the story goes on, but he was like Azula in a way. He went beyond what was 'normal' of earthbenders. And even though he is dead, Toph looks up to him as an idol. **

**Now! On to the chapter.**

**First off, I think it is safe to assume that we are all Azula fans here. But that said. I wasn't bashing Katara in this chapter.**

**There is no water in the bottom of that ravine other than what's in her canteen and the sweat on her body. It was a poor environment for a waterbender. On top of that, I feel that as long as it isn't a full moon, that Azula is stronger than Katara.**

**By Smoke and Shadow I cannot see Katara ever getting the drop on Azula again. **

**Azula is much faster than Katara, and so much more ruthless. The Gaang was distracted by the chaos around them, and Azula capitalized on it. Azula designed the Koto Moeru and the Sasu Raitoningu to combat both waterbenders and strong nonbenders such as Mai.**

**The goal is to have a weapon that cannot be doused, if a waterbender puts out her flames. She can overwhelm them with sword strikes until she is no longer in range of their water.**

**I won't say what happened to Katara after Zoe detonated the landmines. I will only say that Katara received a permanent injury that will delight Azula when she receives word of it.**

**Now as for Zoe's minefield. Earthbenders sense the vibrations in the ground, so it stands to reason that exploding landmines would hinder their focus and ability. This is a new technology that the Fire Nation has developed. Zoe and other commanders have overseen the use of it on earthbenders in the far east. **

**The standard protocol is for the mines to be dropped over earthbenders. But Zoe took it a step further. The Dai Li set the mines up in a calculated order and then the Imperial Guard detonated them with firebending.**

**It is a devious tactic, the only safe ground is where Azula is standing. If Azula moves the Dai Li move the mines out of her pathway. So the Gaang must choose. Azula or the landmines?**

**The landmines successfully kept Toph at bay and left Aang open to Azula and Zoe's combined attacks. **

**And yes Azula has learned to conduct both fire and lightening through her sword.  
**

**But her greatest ability is by far her new defensive power. I wanted Azula to develop something never before seen, something forbidden. And this is the idea I came up with. **

**Firebending is supposed to be an aggressive ability, and the users are usually lacking in defense. I think a woman of Azula's brilliance is more than capable of producing such an innovative power. After all her fire is blue and there is no firebender quite like her. As of Smoke and Shadows she is easily the strongest firebender that we have ever seen.**

**Anyhow, this is a very telling chapter.**

**Because it shows that Azula can challenge the Avatar State. **

**I have always disliked the Avatar State. It is such a cheap ability, anytime the Avatar is losing, Aang can go into the Avatar State and defeat anyone with ease. I do not like it. It raises the question if the Avatar is a good thing. Yeah the Avatar does good, but in a strange way the Avatar is almost the ruler of their planet.**

**Everyone is so dependent on the Avatar. And I want to show strong benders like Azula that have the initiative to expand their bending and progress towards a new day without relying on the Avatar.**

**If the show had left Aang's powers at just being able to use the four elements I wouldn't complain. I just feel like the Avatar State takes all of the excitement out of Ozai versus Aang.**

**In my story there will be ways that higher level benders can challenge the Avatar State, and as we go on, we'll raise the question if the Avatar is really a good thing for humanity. The Avatar makes the rest of the world complacent, and there will be people in my story that feel the world will be better off over time if the Avatar vanishes for good.**

**I will just leave it at this.**

**Azula in her semi-evolved state was able to take on an unrealized Avatar in the Avatar State. This means that both Azula and Aang can and will get stronger. As for who will come out in top...**

**I have a big, big surprise in store for next chapter!**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	33. The Component

**I am posting two chapters tonight. Updates will slow back down to every three or four days after this.**

**There is a big reveal in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Component – Chapter Thirty-Two_

The terribly injured Avatar was warded off with yet another savage round of lightning that he just barely dodged.

Azula flipped around to gaze up into the air with bewildered eyes to see her warship was now aflame.

In the distance was another Fire Nation warship opening fire on her vessel.

'How did the enemy manage to commandeer a Fire Nation vessel!' The princess thought while exhaling through her nostrils like a wrathful dragon.

Only for her callous eyes to widen in realization when she watched her ship begin to plummet at a dangerous rate.

And for reasons that she couldn't explain she found her cold heart beating rapidly in worry for her young girlfriend and her childhood friends.

The Avatar's enraged roars snapped her out of her reverie while she watched in frustration to see the monk speeding towards her once more.

Through the corner of her eye she watched the airship plunge through the cliffside while she gritted her teeth in anger like never before.

And then the princess's callous eyes snapped open as wide as can be while her veil of flames suddenly flared to life with even greater ferocity than before.

'I have to get to the wreckage!' Azula thought with lightning generating at her fingertips while she released a thunderous battle roar.

"I told you to die Avatar!" The princess bellowed before releasing a beyond lethal voltage that would have struck the man dead then and there.

The exhausted Avatar attempted to dodge the lightning only for his body to fail to move according to his desires.

Aang stumbled with widened eyes while he watched the lightning nearly strike him just as it had six years ago in Ba Sing Se.

Only to find himself staring on with amazed eyes when a hooded figure leaped down in front of him and swiftly redirected the lightning back at the surprised princess.

Azula stared on with shocked golden eyes from within her wall of flames before hastily leaping out of the way of her redirected assault.

And then she turned to glare at the newcomer with her regal lips curling into a scowl.

She knew all too well who this interloper was.

"Hello dear uncle." The princess greeted in a growl after catching a glimpse of the old man's face beneath the cloak.

"Azula." The Dragon of the West replied curtly with his golden eyes narrowing while he assessed his niece's evolved powers in disbelief.

All the while asking himself just one thing.

'How is Azula maintaining a cloak of fire!' Iroh thought with his shocked eyes never leaving his lethal niece.

"You're in the way." Azula stated in a dangerous voice before sprinting forward with her cloak burning brightly in the wake of her footfalls.

The warship spiraled through the air while soldiers slid down the length of its surface desperate to grasp onto anything they could get ahold of.

Pakku rolled down the surface of the vessel with his neck bleeding from a botched cut that had only been interrupted by the assault on the airship's engines.

Due to the presumption that the approaching ship was an allied vessel they had been taken completely unawares.

In the moment of chaos Elle had been thrown from Ty Lee's arms.

And now the teenage girl was tumbling down the sinking ship.

The young girl released a high-pitched scream just when she nearly fell over the edge to her death.

Only to find herself gazing up into protective brown-gray eyes while the agile acrobat took hold of her wrist.

"O-oneesan!" Elle stammered while Ty Lee stare down at her with protective eyes.

"I've got you Elle! It's going to be okay! I'll protect you!" Ty Lee assured in a sisterly voice before lifting the smaller girl over her shoulders.

The small girl hung onto the acrobat's back while she clung to her neck with an emotional tear streaming down her cheek.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu." The blonde-haired girl murmured with a sniffle while she closed her eyes in fear when the acrobat took off running down the side of the airship.

"Think nothing of it. You're my little sister. You didn't really think that I would let you fall, did you?" The brown-haired woman spoke in a warm voice while she gazed over her shoulder into the younger girl's misty eyes.

"No. Not for a moment oneesan. I trust you with my life." Elle answered sweetly with her face in the woman's hair while Ty Lee sprang over the rails of the ship.

And then the acrobat skillfully held onto a bar on the side of the erupting vessel while she managed a small smile over her young friends gentle hearted nature.

Moments afterward Ty Lee dropped to the ground with her grip on Elle never once loosening.

The two tumbled into the dirt while the fires from the earlier assault continued to blaze all around them.

The good news was that the Ty Lee had managed to land without any harm to her precious passenger.

The bad news was that she hurt her leg in the fall.

Ty Lee winced after rolling to a stop when she noticed the injury.

Damn.

That one was going to hurt for some time.

'This day isn't pink. Not pink at all.' The brown-haired woman thought yet when she felt the smaller girl hug her from behind.

That was more than enough.

Knowing that Elle had avoided injury was victory enough for her.

The soldiers on the ground were shocked at the sight of their crashing vessel.

So much so that it gave Toph a brief moment of surprise.

It was only a few seconds but that was all the blind bandit needed to launch many of them away from her with a pillar of earthen rock.

She quickly gasped for air before turning her 'gaze' to the battle in the distance involving Azula, Aang and the newcomer.

Only to spin around when she heard the soldiers rushing to her once more.

Toph stomped her foot before producing a shield of rock around her on all sides only to gaze up in alarm when it was promptly pierced with an explosive.

She covered her face with her elbow while dust rained in her eyes just before barely blocking a swing from a male soldier.

It was none other than Zoe's faithful second in command, a young man by the name of Saro.

The earthbender gritted her teeth while two burning fists now engaged in a grapple with her own earthen gauntleted fists only to find her feet being slid backwards.

'This one is stronger than the rest!' The blind bandit thought while the soldier stared back at her with dedicated golden eyes.

"I do not fall so easily as the others earthbender!" The second in command shouted before making a swipe at the woman's eyes with his burning fist.

"I can see that…you removed the metal from your body…smart move but not good enough." Toph commented with a slight smirk while Saro glared into her glazed eyes.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not!" Saro exclaimed before surprising Toph when he lunged forward to pull her into a stranglehold.

The blind bandit snarled while she pounded her fists against the man's cheek only for her attacker to remain persistent even when blood splattered from his cheek.

That when she sensed the vibrations below her with her eyes agape in disbelief.

"Let me go!" Toph yelled out with a furious growl while Saro began to bend her right arm backwards at an agonizing angle.

All the while a swarm of the Dai Li successfully negated her earthbending.

"Oh, I will. In a moment." The second in command grunted before he ruthlessly snapped the struggling woman's arm upward.

Crack!

The sound of Toph releasing a sharp cry of pain echoed into the air and into her remaining comrade's ears.

The blind bandit rasped for air with her eyes agape in tremendous pain before finally breaking free of her assailants hold.

And then she sunk to her knees clutching her broken arm with her remaining good hand while she listened to the sound of the soldiers descending upon her.

Only for the soldiers to be taken surprise by rebel soldiers descending from the commandeered warship to the earthbenders aid.

Saro spun around with his golden eyes narrowing in anger while he watched the soldiers of the White Lotus drop down around Toph on all sides.

"Kill the rebels!" The second in command roared with his comrades storming forward alongside him.

Mere moments ensued a brutal clash of fire, earth and water.

Elsewhere.

Zuko lay bleeding from a gash on his right cheek while he gazed up at Zoe with widened eyes while he desperately fought to wrench her sword free from her hand.

Only for the soldier to begin to choke him with her free hand.

"Die you fucking traitor!" Zoe roared before thrusting her sword down to piece the pinned man's neck.

Only for her eyes to widen in shock when a dagger stabbed her through the gap in her armor while Zuko stared up behind her in a mix of both relief and surprise.

"Mai!" Zuko cried out in a relieved voice while the surprised Zoe turned to gaze over her shoulder into Mai's piercing tawny eyes.

"Get off of him!" Mai hissed with an arm wrenched around the struggling captain's neck while Zoe furiously fought against her.

"Coward! You were too scared to face me in open combat so you went for my back!" The captain snarled with her eyes agape in unbridled anger while the other woman drove the dagger in deeper.

"Now isn't that ironic considering what you did to General Shoren." The markswoman replied icily only to receive a savage punch to the jaw.

The former prince struggled to stand up while he watched his ex-girlfriend stagger backwards with her bloody knife in hand.

"You don't know anything! I had just cause for killing General Shoren!" Zoe shouted with rage in her voice while her hazel eyes shimmered in anger over the insult to her honor.

"Of course, you did." Mai snorted while she watched Zoe stagger to her feet.

"If you think that poorly aimed stab will defeat me then you truly are a fool." The captain stated with a cold sneer while she stood up grasping at the hilt of her sword.

"The stab won't…but the explosive will." The markswoman declared ominously while she stared victoriously into the other woman's widening hazel eyes.

Zoe stumbled backwards with her free hand feeling at her back only to pale in horror when her fingers grazed over a small landmine.

"I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!" Zoe bellowed in a livid voice before dropping her sword while she furiously fought to remove the bomb from her upper back.

"No. You won't." Mai sneered before pulling Zuko to his feet while he watched Zoe writhe with conflicted golden eyes.

The soldier began to roll on the ground in a surmounting panic while her enraged shouts carried out over the battlefield.

"Traitors! I'll kill the both of you!" The captain shrieked with her hand struggling to pull the mine off her back.

Only for the markswoman to wordlessly walk away with her fiancée holding onto her shoulder.

The two glanced over their shoulders at the bloodthirsty captain rolling in the dirt while Zuko watched with clear discomfort over the dishonorable tactic.

After a great deal of thrashing about Zoe finally managed to remove the landmine from her back.

It dropped before her in the dirt while she struggled to push herself to her feet.

Only to widen her eyes when she caught sight of not one but multiple landmines strung out before her.

'The one on my back was a distraction for the ones at my feet!' Zoe thought in horror while she took off in a maddened sprint for cover.

In her haste the soldier screamed out for her monarch's aid.

Azula was sent skidding backwards with a droplet of blood on her chin while she glared callously back at her uncle.

Her cold eyes swept about while she watched rebel soldiers begin to surround her on all sides.

"It's over Azula." Iroh remarked calmly while he assessed his niece's exhausted face.

It would appear that these new abilities come at a great cost…

Behind him the Avatar sunk to his knees with his gray eyes gazing up in astonishment.

"Iroh!" Aang exclaimed with relief in his voice while the old man turned to smile down at him upon noticing that he had finally snapped out of the Avatar State.

"Rest easy now Aang. Let us take care of the rest." The Dragon of the West greeted kindly while the young monk nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how you managed to obtain the drop on us…but I can assure you it will be your last." Azula purred with a cold smirk returning to her graceful lips only to whip her head around when a familiar shout rang out into the air.

The princess's golden eyes swept about while she quickly assessed her situation.

In the far distance was Ty Lee with Elle behind her while soldiers of the White Lotus too began to surround them.

Somewhere deep inside of her cold heart she felt a shred of relief to see that the two had managed to survive the crash.

Her surviving soldiers were pouring from the downed airship.

A violent battle was now underway between the rebel forces and her own.

That was when her gaze finally landed on the person that had called out her name.

To her great surprise it was not Elle, nor Ty Lee or even Mai.

Saro had just cut down an enemy soldier when one of his men called out to him.

"Sir the captain!" A soldier exclaimed in alarm while the lieutenant wheeled around with his eyes widening in horror.

In that instance everyone saw it.

Mai was helping Zuko walk away with several landmines exploding thunderously behind them.

Azula gazed over her shoulder with her eyes widening in rage like never before when she caught sight of her friend's betrayal.

Only for her fury to increase tenfold when saw her most skilled soldier staggering through an erupting minefield.

The landmines erupted one after another while the captain's body vanished in the blazing inferno.

"Captain!" Saro called out in rage like never before when he took off darting towards his leader's aid.

"Mai…" Ty Lee whispered with her eyes agape in worry when she caught the murderous rage in Azula's eyes.

And not just the princess.

Nearly thirty soldiers were rushing forward to avenge their beloved leader!

The ground began sinking on all sides while the unstable ground began to sink into the earth in every which way.

The injured soldier hung with her fingers slipping while she yelled out in rage once more.

"Princess Azula!" Zoe screamed before finally plummeting into the open earth with her frantic call for help resonating across the war zone.

And then…silence.

The princess trembled in unbridled anger while clenching her fists at her sides.

'Mai you fool! You just cost me the loyalty of all of House Song!' Azula thought with fire spewing from her lips while she watched the fallen woman's soldiers move to capture her friend.

She didn't even need to speak the order.

She was well aware that the captain's crew would do so regardless of what she said.

"Go Zuko!" Mai exclaimed before pushing Zuko backwards while he gazed back at her with hesitant golden eyes.

"I can't!" Zuko protested only for Mai to backhand him furiously.

"You had no qualms doing it before!" The markswoman snapped venomously while guilt now flashed in the former prince's eyes.

"Mai I…" The former prince trailed off just as he turned away while the soldiers rushed towards them.

"Six years together Zuko. And you broke my heart. If you had simply told me why you were leaving…I would have understood. But you didn't. Our relationship is over. But that doesn't mean that I am going to watch you die." Mai spoke with downcast tawny eyes while Zuko swallowed in shame.

"I…am sorry Mai." Zuko muttered with great remorse in his eyes before Mai gazed at him one final time.

"Just go." The markswoman ordered before drawing her blades while she watched her former lover flee the opposite direction.

"Seize her!" The second in command roared while they stormed the composed woman.

The former prince fled while he watched the stolen warship soar overhead with a rope dropping down from rails.

Zuko swiftly grasped ahold of it while rebel soldiers began to pull him up to safety.

All the while Mai was being restrained by the loyal soldiers with Saro staring back into her remorseless tawny eyes.

"You are going to wish you hadn't done that." Saro stated frigidly before driving his knee into Mai's gut while he glared down at her coughing face.

"Believe me. It was well worth it." Mai responded in defiance while the soldiers hauled her forward with her hands restrained behind her back.

It was only when she met Azula's glacial golden eyes that she finally began to shiver.

Well aware that a gruesome punishment was sure to await her.

The princess turned her callous eyes away from her treasonous subordinate before gazing back at her uncle with her hand wiping her lip once more.

"If you think that you and these nothings can defeat me uncle…then you are even more of a fool than I had taken you for." Azula scoffed with a sophisticated scoff while her flames flared to life once more.

"By the looks of it we don't have to defeat you Azula." Iroh retorted before leaping out of the way from an exploding fireball.

Her flame has become unnaturally strong!

It was truly terrifying to know that his niece was capable of such devastating power.

Such power should only be possible on Sozin's Comet and yet…

The princess began to reel around with sweat dripping down her face while she launched a rapid stream of blue fire at all of her attackers.

A rebel soldier released a scream of terror when his entire body caught fire while his comrades watched with horrified eyes.

"Stay back!" The Dragon of the West commanded with the Avatar staring on in horror at the sight of the burning man.

Several soldiers put the fire out with waterbending yet it was clear that the damage was already done.

The man now lay lifeless in the dirt while fires continued to rage around them on all sides.

"S-she just burned a man to death in a matter of seconds!" A rebel soldier exclaimed while the shouts of the enemy soldiers rang in the distance.

The Dai Li were cutting down rebel soldiers left and right while two rebel soldiers now carried the wounded Toph to safety.

All the while Elle stood behind Ty Lee while the acrobat turned to gaze at the rebels surrounding her with unusually stern eyes.

"Surrender!" A rebel soldier ordered while the acrobat pushed the smaller girl behind her.

"No." Ty Lee answered calmly while Elle hid with her face in her back.

"Then you leave us no choice!" The man shouted before charging forward while the woman stared on with hardening brown-gray eyes.

In mere seconds the acrobat delivered a brutal strike to the man's jugular before she swiftly removed a blade from his belt.

"Close your eyes Elle." The brown-haired woman spoke gently with her hair blowing behind her while the petite girl nodded fearfully.

And with that the injured acrobat sliced opened the attacking man's throat before springing forward with an uncharacteristically cold countenance.

The men released cries of terror while the wounded woman dispatched them one after another.

Soon enough Ty Lee was standing with Elle under her arm over a handful of slain men.

The brown-haired woman continued to limp forward with her hand pulling the young girl after her.

Only to stare across the battlefield in concern to see that Azula was completely surrounded.

Rebel soldiers were successfully preventing Saro and his comrades from coming to the princess's aid.

While those on the hovering warship opened fire on the Dai Li.

The earthbending assassins were forced to leap for cover while projectiles continued to drop down on them from above.

Azula began to pant from exhaustion before releasing a furious growl.

"Filthy peasants! I will destroy you all!" The princess barked with fire spitting forth from her lips while she raised her hands to release another blast of blue fire.

Only to widen her eyes when all that came out was a pitiful sputter that could barely be called a flame!

In that very moment she gazed down in frustration to see her veil of flames vanishing in the blink of an eye.

And then she finally collapsed onto all fours with her golden eyes agape in disbelief.

'Impossible! It hasn't even been more than six minutes!' Azula thought with her lips pursing into a thin line while she crushed the dirt beneath her in her anger.

"Chi burnout Azula…it would seem that you've pushed your body too far." Iroh remarked casually while Azula glared up at her with enraged golden eyes.

"And what of it? I will recover! And then I will kill you all!" The princess bellowed with her fists gripping the ground below her.

"Judging by the look of you…you won't be recovering soon enough to do that." The Dragon of the West commented with a serious countenance while he glared down at his defeated niece.

From high above the warship Zuko sat alongside Pakku while the old man nursed his bruised wrists.

The former prince turned to gaze down at his sister with unnerved golden eyes.

In all of his life he has never been as afraid of Azula as he is now.

To think that it would take such extreme measures to finally defeat his sister!

'I can't believe that Azula is strong enough to challenge Aang in the Avatar State!' Zuko thought grimly while he gazed down at Azula's defeated form.

Now there was no doubt in his mind that his sister was far stronger than even their father.

He could only hope that his sister would remain down long enough for the White Lotus to take her into custody.

Ty Lee gazed on with widened eyes at the sight of Azula on her knees with soldiers storming forward to apprehend her.

'I have to help Azula! I can't just leave her to die!' The brown-haired woman thought in alarm before spinning around to stare down at her young friend's horrified face.

"A-Azula-sama is in danger!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a tear streaming down her cheek before breaking free of the acrobat's grip.

"Elle no! Elle!" Ty Lee called out in alarm while she watched the innocent girl run across the war-torn battlefield to aid Azula.

The rebel army watched in astonishment while the young girl ran panting across the burning landscape.

Iroh could only gape in amazement to witness such a kind hearted girl running to his niece's aid.

Azula turned to gaze over her shoulder with surprised golden eyes to see her handmaid darting through the flames to make it to her side.

Even a woman as ruthless as herself couldn't help but be moved by her servant's unflinching loyalty.

She was so shocked by her handmaid's devotion that she could only stare at the small girl running towards her with her mouth hanging open in a speechless silence.

Out of all of her army, the first person to run to assist her was her handmaid!

"Azula-sama!" Elle shouted in a distraught voice just before she nearly stumbled into the burning landscape.

Aang too was staring on in disbelief while Elle made her way through the flames with no regard for her own well being.

The young blonde rushed through the fires only for a landmine to go off mere feet away from her.

The distraught girl stumbled forward with the horrified acrobat running after her.

"Elle!" The brown-haired woman yelled in a frightened voice while the girl finally made her way over to the stunned princess's side.

The weapons expert stood gazing on at the scene with mutual amazement in her eyes.

There was no doubt about it in her mind.

That girl was in love with Azula.

The ruthless princess finally snapped out of her reverie while she reeled around to glare at her panting girlfriend making her way through the throngs of rebel soldiers.

"Stupid girl! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Azula barked with a seemingly cruel scowl on her lips while she glared at the girl to dropping to her knees before her.

Only for her cold eyes to stare on in even greater surprise when the petite girl rounded around to glare back at her bewildered uncle.

"You stay away from her!" Elle exclaimed with her ever present smile giving way to anger while she held out her arms to shield the stunned Azula.

Ty Lee finally came to a stop behind her leader while she held onto her blade with her wary eyes gazing about.

'This doesn't look good.' The brown-haired woman thought before turning her attention back to her adopted sister's oddly angered face.

It was just astonishing to witness Elle lose her temper over something that didn't involve spiders.

To think that the only thing that could make the girl truly furious was seeing Azula's life in danger!

"Why do you defend Azula?" Iroh questioned in genuine puzzlement while he stared down at Elle holding her arms out before his niece.

"Because she's my friend!" The blonde-haired girl declared with the princess gazing down at her in a speechless silence.

"Young lady, my niece is not your friend. Whatever she has told you. It isn't true!" The Dragon of the West insisted with a frown on his lips while the princess sat on her backside glaring back at him.

"Yes, she is! I know so! Now get lost!" Elle growled with an adorable expression of anger on her snarling lips while Azula gazed down at her almost amused by her newfound temper.

The rebels stared back at the small girl in bafflement while the blonde began to pull the exhausted princess onto her back.

All the while Ty Lee and Mai watched in astonishment to see the girl attempt to carry the princess to safety.

"Come on Azula-sama. I'll help you walk." The blonde-haired girl offered sweetly while the princess lay on her back with her stern golden eyes peering down at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing peasant?" The princess snorted with a regal roll of her eyes while she peered down at her petite girlfriend's pitiful efforts to carry her.

"T-taking you to safety." Elle stammered before taking a stumbling step forward while she struggled to carry the much taller woman on her back.

It was such a touching sight to Ty Lee that a tear fell from her eye while she watched her young friends' naïve attempts to protect Azula.

And with that she steeled her resolve before bracing herself on her good leg while she glared at the approaching rebels.

For once Azula found herself unable to reply.

All she could do was stare down at her handmaid with stunned golden eyes while the girl struggled to carry her armored body.

"I am sorry young lady, but Azula will not be returning home with you." Iroh announced gravely with his sentries stepping up behind him while Azula turned to glare at him over her shoulder.

"She hurt Katara, Appa, Sokka, Momo, Toph and even Zuko! She must face justice for what she has done!" Aang yelled before staggering to his feet while he gazed after the downed princess with angered gray eyes.

In the ensuing panic Saro had thrown Mai to the ground while the firebender and his men began furiously cutting down the rebel soldiers that stood in their way of assisting their princess.

And then the rebels sprang forward while the acrobat disabled a charging soldier while turning to meet the princess's stunned gaze.

"Go Azula! I'll cover you and Elle!" Ty Lee informed before springing forward on her limp while Azula watched with widened golden eyes.

It soon became clear that the acrobat alone would not be able to cover their retreat.

A rebel soldier rushed forward while the princess stared at their rushing attack with callous golden eyes.

Even exhausted and wounded Azula's gaze was so terrifying that it made the rebels feel pause.

However, her uncle and the Avatar were not so easily intimidated.

"I-I said stay away from Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in an emotional voice only for the man to knock her to the ground.

It was an action that proved to be one the unfortunate soldier would regret when Azula swung her bloodied fist into his cheekbone so hard that a resounding crack resonated into the air.

The man fell to the ground with a shattered jaw while Azula glared down at him with enraged golden eyes.

"Touch the girl again and I will castrate every last one of you!" Azula snapped in a beyond imposing voice with her eyes narrowing so callously that even her uncle felt pause.

If Princess Azula threatened mass castration, only a fool would doubt her willingness to follow through with her threat.

Yet it did not stop the Avatar from rushing forward in an attempt to bring her to justice.

Elle pushed herself to her feet with her arm once more around Azula's shoulder.

Only for the sentries to swarm forward before shoving her to the ground once more.

And then the enraged princess found herself being restrained on all sides while she thrashed about in a futile effort to break free.

"Release me at once!" The princess roared with her eyes agape in rage while the soldiers began to haul her off.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman called out while knocking down rebels in desperation to assist her childhood friend.

Only to find that there were far too many for her to fight all by herself.

And soon she found herself being restrained by her numerous attackers.

Just when it seemed hopeless, she heard a cry of pain from one of the men beside her.

The acrobat turned her head in relief to see the weapons expert had come to her aid.

"Quickly, let's get to Azula." The markswoman stated in a tone of resignation while the acrobat nodded with understanding in her eyes.

Both noblewomen knew that a severe punishment was in store for her for Zoe's murder.

But even that would pale in comparison to what Azula would do to her if she just stood by and watched her capture.

And with that in mind the two continued furiously fighting their way through the Lotus legion.

All the while Zuko watched his sister's capture from above with an expression of conflict in his eyes.

He knew that Azula had to be taken down, but that didn't mean that he wanted to watch her die.

"Quickly! Get Azula aboard the ship!" The Dragon of the West shouted with his fists aflame while he fought against his niece's loyal soldiers.

"Kill everyone that stands in the way of the princess's rescue!" Saro called out just before impaling a man through the neck.

Only for Iroh to grasp ahold of his blade while he glared into the veteran's old eyes just as they began to engage in a desperate struggle for dominance.

"Azula-sama!" Elle yelled in a fretful voice before taking off running after the restrained woman.

Azula turned her head to gaze at the young girl once more with her golden eyes expressing her astonishment over her servant's unwavering devotion.

'My most loyal subordinate…is also my weakest. How ironic.' The princess thought with an outraged hiss before slamming her elbow in one of her attacker's eyes.

But it was all in vain.

Her chi was completely drained as a result of the overuse of her new technique.

"Let her go! You can't take her away from me!" The blonde-haired girl wailed with soldiers holding her back while she tried to climb over them to reach her friend's side.

The rebel army was completely stunned by the teenager trying her hardest to reach the cruel princess.

Even Azula could only stare after the girl with her eyes widening in shock by Elle's devotion.

"I-it can't happen again! I can't watch another person that I love die before my eyes! I won't let it happen again!" Elle protested in a deeply emotional voice with her sorrowful cries carrying out over the battlefield.

The young girl's words took the three women by surprise while they watched their young friend scream over the shoulder of one of the men restraining her.

Soldiers were fighting left and right on all sides.

While Elle fought furiously to reach Azula.

Her eyes were stinging so greatly from her tears that they began to clamp shut.

And then the loyal girl called out to her speechless princess one final time.

"I said let her go! Now!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her fists balled up in her anger unaware that all eyes on the battlefield were now focused solely on her.

A mysterious wind swept through the air that Aang turning to stare at the young girl with his gray eyes widening in surmounting unease.

This…was what he was sensing earlier!

And then it happened.

An inexplicable energy suddenly blew through the air before all of the soldiers that were attacking the three women were blown away by a burst of glowing white energy.

Azula sunk to her knees with a speechless expression in her widening eyes while stared at her handmaid dropping to the ground on all fours.

Ty Lee was so shocked that her hands fell to her sides while she gazed ahead with bewildered eyes to see that her attackers had been removed by a strange propulsion of energy!

But not just her assailants, both of her friends as well!

Mai's mouth hung open in a rare display of great awe.

Her shock was so great that she didn't even notice that her knife falling to her feet.

Even the Fire Nation soldiers and the stoic Dai Li stood gawking at the baffling scene before them.

Every single White Lotus sentry that had been attacking the princess and her two friends had been repelled by a mysterious force.

Iroh stood frozen in disbelief gazing back at Elle with his golden eyes expressing his disbelief.

And the Avatar himself had been sent skidding backwards by the strange burst of energy.

Far above on the warship Zuko gazed down with his eyes widening in puzzlement.

And on the other side of the battlefield Toph sat on her knees with her mouth hanging open in amazement.

All the while the teenager continued to pound her fists on the ground with her eyes closed repeating the same thing over and over.

"Get away from her!" Elle shouted in a shaken voice while Azula still sat gazing at her with amazed golden eyes.

"Elle…open your eyes. Azula is safe." Ty Lee assured in an astonished voice with her mouth still ajar in awe at the sight of the faint white glow emitting from the girl's body.

"W-what was that?" A White Lotus Sentry asked in a frightened voice while he gazed in confusion at the young girl opening her amber eyes.

The blonde-haired girl gazed ahead with her own eyes widening in surprise while she gazed down at her open palms.

"No way…" Elle breathed in shock while Azula pushed herself to her feet.

The princess took a tired step forward while she stared down at her servant in disbelief before finally regaining her composure.

"How…did you do that Elle?" Azula questioned with her eyes still expressing her surprise.

If she hadn't had seen it with her own two eyes, she wouldn't have believed it.

She would have never expected that her cry baby handmaid had powers of any kind!

"Naoki was right! I thought that she was mistaken when she told me that she wanted to recruit me. She told me that I had a gift…I laughed. I told her that my only talent was a paint brush." The blonde-haired girl spoke with her amber eyes still gaping down at her hands while her friends listened in amazement.

The princess could only gaze down at her young admirer with stunned golden eyes while the two noblewomen came running up behind them.

It was plain to see that the gears were already turning in Azula's mind.

Ty Lee gazed between her adopted sister and Azula's unusually surprised face with a trace of worry in her eyes.

She had no doubt that Azula was already thinking of all of the ways that this would benefit her!

"Explain this to me! Every detail!" The princess demanded with her sweat-stained face already staring down at her pet with imposing golden eyes.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman scolded while her leader paid her protests no mind.

"I…don't know anything about it really. All I know is that this particular power is passed down through bloodlines. When I die…it will randomly transfer to someone else." Elle answered with her explanation invoking worry in the three women.

Even the princess's regal lips curved into a brief frown after hearing those words.

"This…must be what my mother and father died for." The blonde-haired girl mumbled to herself while the two noblewomen gazed down at her with sisterly concern in their eyes.

"Elle…I didn't know…" Ty Lee spoke softly with her warm eyes expressing her sadness over the girl's grief regarding her mother's death.

"Young lady, I must ask that you step aside." The Dragon of the West stated once more while he stood up seemingly unharmed by the burst of energy.

"Why?" Elle replied with a frown while she pushed herself to her feet while the Avatar stared back at her with stern eyes.

"So, we can defeat the Fire Nation and bring balance back to the world!" Aang declared in a determined voice while he glared at Azula's cruelly scoffing face.

"And where is Azula-sama's place in this world of yours?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with the three women watching in bafflement when a faint white light began to sweep around all four of them.

"Far away from the Fire Nation throne." Iroh answered without delay while Elle hung her head with her bangs in her eyes.

"In other words, you wish to kill her?" Elle spoke with her hands tightly gripping the straps of her backpack.

The Dragon of the West gazed at his niece's enraged face with a grave countenance.

The old man's silence was all that she needed to know what fate would be in store for her beloved princess.

"What a preposterous question. My answer is obviously no." The blonde-haired girl announced to the surprise of the enemy forces yet her highborn friends had expected such a response.

"What?" The Dragon of the West blurted out in disbelief while the princess smiled smugly before collapsing onto her backside in exhaustion.

"Humph. Nice try uncle. This one is my most loyal servant. She would never betray me." Azula boasted with a pompous huff while she smirked at her handmaid's back in approval.

Such an interesting turn of events…

Any power that her admirer possessed could be considered hers by default.

"You are afraid of Azula-sama's evolved power…and you wish to dispose of her before she has a chance to recover…and master her abilities further. Is that right?" Elle remarked with her amber eyes gazing ahead at the old man's bewildered face.

The two noblewomen and their princess continued to stare down at their petite friend in rising bafflement over the girl's changing personality.

"Yes! If Azula is allowed to obtain a power that rivals the Avatar State there is no telling what horrors she will inflict upon the world!" Iroh explained with a trace of anger in his usually peaceful voice while Azula's crimson lips curled into a proud smile.

And even Mai and Ty Lee couldn't help but shudder over their leader's clear pride in her new abilities.

"Yep! You have just cause to be afraid. Going to war with Azula-sama is no joke. If you're not careful she could very well kill every last one of you." The blonde-haired girl chirped in an almost carefree voice while her big sister's sweatdropped alongside her

"Once more yes! Now please stand aside!" The Dragon of the West repeated with genuine bafflement in his eyes when the girl shook her head.

"I truly hope that all of you survive this war. I hold no ill will against any of you and I wish you all long, prosperous lives. But I will not stand aside." Elle insisted with a small smile while Azula gazed at her in sadistic amusement.

The weapons expert couldn't help but stare down at their strange companion with a sliver of amusement in her stare.

The girl was an odd one, that was for certain.

"How can you say those words and still assist her!" The Avatar demanded with fury in his voice while the girl laughed bitterly under her breath.

"Because at heart I am a selfish person." The blonde-haired girl admitted to the surprise of even her friends before removing her backpack from her shoulder.

Her backpack promptly fell to her feet before she turned to gaze down into the princess's once more bewildered golden eyes.

"I hide my selfishness beneath a smile. After many years of torment and despair I have finally found a place where I belong. And you think that I will throw it all away just because you ask me!" Elle almost snapped before tipping her head back with an expression of apathy in her eyes that took even Azula aback.

"Elle." The brown-haired woman murmured in a surprised voice while the teenager turned to face the now disgusted Avatar.

"You would put your own desires before everyone else?" Aang inquired with anger returning to his once peaceful eyes while Elle managed another bitter chuckle.

Both Mai and Ty Lee were completely stunned by their adopted sister's cynical behavior.

Even the princess herself seemed thrown off by the change in personality.

"In a heartbeat! I will not trade my happiness just because you tell me to!" The blonde-haired girl bellowed with her eyes narrowing while the three women listened in an amazed silence.

And they were even beginning to grow concerned for Elle's wellbeing.

From what they have seen Elle had no combat ability whatsoever, and on top of that, a crippling breathing condition.

And they knew nothing about this strange power of hers that was suddenly coming to the surface!

"Then you leave me no choice but to go through you!" The Avatar shouted with his bad arm hanging at his side while turned to stare hard at the girl's unraveling energy.

Once more…why did gazing at this young girl send a chill down his spine?

"I think I finally understand why you disgust me! You are such a sanctimonious hypocrite!" Elle roared with a scowl on her usually kind face while her three highborn friends stared at her in complete astonishment.

"W-what do you mean?" Aang asked with his anger giving way to hurt while Elle's lips entrenched into a repulsed thin line.

"You have the gall to believe that you are the sole answer to all of the problems in the world! But you're nothing but a stupid boy born with a preordained power!" The blonde-haired girl snapped before spitting at her feet while the princess gazed at her back with surprised golden eyes.

"Wow Elle." Ty Lee spoke with her eyes agape in disbelief.

This is the first time she has ever seen her this angry!

The venomous condemnation hit Aang harder than any punch ever could.

And even Iroh was staring at the girl with his mouth open in shock over the young girl's angry side.

"We're all selfish here. Azula-sama wishes to rule the world, Mai wishes for her lovers' safety above all else, and you fancy yourself the savior of the entire world and I desire to protect the person that I love even at the cost of your lives." Elle ranted with a bright light beginning to emanate from her body once more.

Even Azula was gazing at her young girlfriend with her crimson lips expressing her surprise over the girl's burst of anger.

The Avatar and his allies stood staring back at the strange girl with unnerved eyes when she continued to glow with a white hue.

"Do you know what you're doing Elle?" Mai inquired with worry in her usually monotone voice while she gazed around at the girl's mysterious protective barrier.

"I don't know." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a twinge of a blush on her cheeks when she sensed her princess staring at her with those brilliant eyes that she adored.

"Well that's unsurprising." Azula snorted with a regal roll of her eyes while her two subordinates stared at the back of her head in disapproval.

"All of my life I have hidden been afraid. I have always been hesitant to face the world. But you give me courage Azula-sama. Perhaps…it was meeting you that brought this about in me." Elle confessed in a return to her bashful voice while Azula gazed at her with a flicker of fondness in her callous eyes.

"That explains it. My greatness must be rubbing off on you." The princess commented with a pompous nod while the other two women rolled their eyes over her gargantuan ego.

"It must. Before I came here, I encountered two fellow survivors of the child hunt." The blonde-haired girl answered before turning away once more while her three friends listened with concern in their eyes.

And the two noblewomen gazed at their leader with questioning eyes.

Neither Mai nor Ty Lee had been aware that Elle had been a victim of a child hunt!

"Naoki wanted vengeance. Katsu wanted the same. But that wasn't what I wanted. I told them that I was searching for something…" Elle trailed off with a reminiscent countenance while Azula listened in a taken aback silence.

"What was it that you were searching for Elle?" The brown-haired woman questioned gently when the younger girl turned to smile over her shoulder.

"Home." The blonde-haired girl announced with her amber eyes gazing over their speechless faces before meeting her princess's stunned golden gaze.

Not even Azula could mouth a reply to such a heartfelt statement.

It was all they could do but gape at the girl when she reeled around to face the Avatar with her smile transforming into a resolute stare.

"And I won't let you take that from me!" The blonde-haired girl bellowed with the three women gawking at her change in disbelief.

The Avatar hardened his gaze before leaping forward with a burst of airbending.

All the while Iroh watched with shocked eyes when Elle took off in a mad sprint straight at Aang.

"W-what is Elle doing!" Ty Lee exclaimed in horror while Azula sat up with her own cold eyes agape in a rare show of concern.

"Foolish girl! Do you even know what your power does!" Azula barked with something akin to concern in her callous voice while she gaped at the sight of the tiny girl charging the Avatar.

Toph blinked her glazed eyes while she 'watched' the young girl dart towards Aang.

"I never would have thought that Sunshine had it in her to be this bold." The blind bandit commented with just a small trace of her usual humor in her voice.

"I don't want to hurt you! You are not my enemy!" Aang shouted with his staff in hand while he watched in alarm when the girl's unnerving energy began to spike.

"I don't know what this power does but I know I can fight you with it! Rieko wouldn't be searching to obtain it if it was useless! So, let's go you!" Elle called out with her little fists balled up at her sides.

The princess quirked a brow in curiosity all the while trying to conceal her barest hints of concern for her young girlfriends' safety.

Yet at the same time…curious to see what the girl's power could do.

"Quickly men! Apprehend Azula!" Iroh ordered with his fists burning brightly only for the princess's soldiers to leap down before her.

"Your orders princess?" Saro inquired with a turn of his head while Azula glanced up with cold golden eyes.

"Kill anyone who gets in your way. And do not like that girl die. If she dies…you die." The princess remarked icily with her words causing the soldiers to shiver.

"U-understood! It will be done!" The second in command exclaimed before turning away only after briefly casting the weapons expert a warning glare.

The meaning behind the glance was all too clear to Azula.

House Song was expecting her to punish Mai for murdering their captain.

Azula turned to glare frigidly at Mai's flinching countenance only for her eyes to widen when she snapped her attention back to her loyal servant's charge.

The princess's mouth dropped open in complete bafflement when she watched the girl tip her head back and scream at the top of her lungs.

She almost laughed! It was such a preposterous sight!

That is if she wasn't witnessing a powerful chi exuding from her body!

In that very moment each and every person on the battlefield watched in astonishment when the small girl ran screaming to meet the Avatar in battle.

Only to gape in disbelief when they watched the impossible happen.

Before the Avatar could even so much as release a single blast of bending, they all watched in shock when his airbending died out like a waning flame in the palm of his hand.

"My airbending! Where…did it go!" Aang protested as he fell through midair with his eyes widening in shock.

High above the airship Zuko stood staring down at the scene in disbelief when he watched Aang drop through the air like a bird with a broken wing.

"What happened Aang!" Iroh called out only to watch in horror when the Avatar fell to the ground on all fours.

"I can't bend! W-what did she do to my bending!" The Avatar yelled out with his eyes blinking down at his bare fist only for the small girl to tackle him.

"Did…she just turn off the Avatar's bending?" Mai asked with her tawny eyes widening in awe while she watched her adopted sister comically jump on the stunned Avatar.

"S-she did! H-his flow of chi is completely cut off!" Ty Lee shouted with mutual awe in her eyes while Azula pushed herself to her feet beside her.

The two women turned to stare back into the princess's shocked golden eyes while the sadistic woman observed the scene in amazement.

And it didn't take long for Azula's shock to give way to delight.

"The tiger monkey…is the Avatar's bane?" Azula spoke before erupting into belly shaking laughter while her subordinates gawked at the scene.

"Y-you can't bend at all?" The Dragon of the West stammered with a frightened realization in his eyes while the young girl glared down at the now frightened Avatar.

"No! It's like she turned off a switch and it's gone!" Aang cried out while Azula's smug laughter continued to ring out over the battleground.

"This…can only mean one thing." Iroh breathed with his golden eyes agape in shock while Azula listened closely with a curious gleam in her golden eyes.

"Not so mighty now are you!" The blonde-haired girl growled while she sprung to her feet pointing a finger down at the speechless monk.

"Legend has it that long ago there existed a power that functioned in opposition to the Avatar Cycle. They…called it the Component! They say that the Component had the ability to cut through the Avatar's spiritual energy! It was said to have vanished over two thousand years ago! But I thought that it was just a myth!" The Dragon of the West shouted with his hands at his sides while everyone listened in utter astonishment.

There wasn't a single person present that wasn't struck by the declaration.

Azula stared at the Avatar staggering to his feet with his eyes agape in horror while her red lips began to quirk into a victorious smile.

The former prince listened to those words with a newfound fear of his sister in his eyes.

This couldn't be!

In all of his life he has never been this frightened of Azula as he is now!

Not only was his sister strong enough to challenge the Avatar State but she was now in possession of the sole person capable of nullifying Aang's powers!

"You don't say uncle? The Component?" The princess purred in a devious voice while she continued to laugh victoriously.

"Vanished thousands of years ago…if all of this is true…would that mean that somehow Elle has ancestry in our world?" The markswoman pondered in a shocked voice while the princess tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Hm. An interesting thought." Azula spoke with a hand under her chin while she regarded her shouting girlfriend in approval.

She couldn't have picked a more appropriate girlfriend!

"I…can't believe it…Elle…the Avatar's opposition?" The brown-haired woman muttered before swallowing in fear for her little sister's safety.

She could only hope that Azula had wouldn't thrust Elle into harm's way!

"An opposition to me? B-but how will I defeat Azula and the Fire Lord if she is present to turn off my powers!" The Avatar yelled out in fright while the princess observed in sadistic delight.

"You won't be defeating Azula-sama! As soon as she recovers, she's going to kick your sorry ass to the moon and back!" Elle cried out before pumping a fist in the air while Azula continued to laugh in hearty amusement.

"My sentiments exactly. It would certainly seem as if I am rubbing off on her." The princess commented with a proud smile while her two-childhood friends gazed at her in discomfort.

"S-she's a sweet girl Azula! Please don't take advantage of her!" Ty Lee pleaded with her words causing Azula to turn around and scoff at her.

"Take advantage? Please! I have done nothing but pamper her!" Azula snorted with a roll of her arrogant eyes.

"I beg you to please stand aside so I can restore balance to this world!" Aang pleaded with his arms at his sides while Toph marveled at the scene from the sidelines.

"No way. Sunshine is Twinkle Toe's weakness." Toph muttered with unusual shock in her expression.

"Go restore balance then." The blonde-haired girl scoffed with a defiant voice before gesturing to her princess standing a distance behind her.

"I can't do it without my bending!" The Avatar yelled in rising aggravation while the petite girl mustered her back attempt at a glare.

"You've got your little staff and Azula-sama can't bend right now either. Go on! What's stopping you!" Elle exclaimed in a cynical voice while Aang turned to gaze over at Azula's smugly smirking face with hesitation in his eyes.

All the while everyone on all sides stood watching the confrontation with baffled eyes.

"Yes, do come over Avatar! So, I can tear off your genitals and nail them to your forehead!" The princess bellowed with a violent sneer while her childhood friends shuddered alongside her.

"Uh…w-well…" Aang trailed off with his friends gazing at him in pity while Elle clenched her fists at her side in anger.

"Just like I thought! You don't have the balls to face her on even ground! Get lost! My loyalty is to Azula-sama and Azula-sama alone!" The blonde-haired girl declared with prideful puff of her chest before turning around to rejoin her stunned friends.

"I…still can't believe that Elle is the opposition to the Avatar." The brown-haired woman muttered with her sisterly eyes still agape in awe while she watched the girl pad her way over to the pleased princess's side.

"And to think that we would have never known if I hadn't brought her along." The princess purred with a refined smile on her regal lips while she turned to gaze at her little girlfriend in approval.

"You must listen to me! Please!" The Avatar called out in a frantic voice before reaching out to grasp the girl's wrist by his good hand.

"Let go of me!" Elle cried out only to recoil at Aang's touch while Azula waved her hand for her men to back her up.

"It is the Avatar's duty to bring harmony to the four nations! I was chosen by the spirits almost a century ago! But I ran away like a foolish child and I left my friends behind when they needed me most! And then I abandoned the world a second time for six more years! My…my friend Bumi even died waiting for me! And that's why…that's why I will not turn my back on the world a third time!" Aang pleaded with great emotion overcoming his face while Elle stopped to listen as if she were considering his words.

"So, what you're saying is…that the world needs the Avatar?" The blonde-haired girl questioned with a tilt of her head while the monk rapidly nodded his head.

"Yes, it is the Avatar's responsibility to guide the world towards peace." The Avatar answered in a serious voice while the teenager peered up into his eyes.

"Peace…" Elle trailed off with a thoughtful voice while she briefly turned her eyes away from Aang's gaze.

"Elle, will you help me bring peace and stability to the world?" Aang inquired in an adamant voice with hopeful eyes while Elle stood gazing down at her feet.

For the briefest of moments Azula stood with her lips curving into an annoyed scowl.

She stared hard at the girl with her golden eyes momentarily flashing in a long-hidden fear of betrayal.

After opening up her heart to this girl and letting her get to know her in ways that no one else ever has.

After giving this peasant girl the greatest gift of all…her trust!

Elle had better not turn her back on her now!

Not after all that she has done for her!

In that very moment Elle turned to meet Azula's gaze while the princess stared back expectantly at her with narrowing golden eyes.

The teenager's lips began to crease into a thin line all the while recalling the princess's words from that day at the port.

_Don't be so afraid to be yourself. Be proud of who you are._

The words from that fateful moment in time continued to play in her mind while Aang gazed down at her with an optimistic smile once more returning to his lips.

Only for each and every person present to stare on with captivated eyes when Elle suddenly slapped Aang's hand away from her wrist.

And Team Azula watched in astonishment when the girl followed that up by knocking the monk's staff from his burned hand.

The staff dropped to the ground at their feet with a resounding thud while Aang gaped down at the girl with disbelieving eyes.

Iroh stood off to the side observing the ensuing conflict with horrified golden eyes while the girl's shouts began to ring into the air once more.

Zuko and Pakku also stood frozen with their mouths agape in shock.

"No matter what you say I will not betray Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl insisted with uncharacteristic anger in her voice while the Avatar stared down at her in disbelief.

The princess stood on exhausted legs with her golden eyes gazing at her companion in ever rising wonderment.

And somewhere deep inside of her cruel heart she felt a growing appreciation for this young peasant girl from another world.

No one…has ever expressed such undying devotion to her before.

It was surreal.

Yet pleasant all the same.

The acrobat turned to the princess's stunned face with the barest hints of a warm smile appearing on her lips.

While she had her concerns for Azula obtaining even greater power.

There was no doubt in her mind that Elle's sweet hearted loyalty was for Azula's own good.

"Elle! How can you be this selfish!?" The Avatar demanded in an utterly furious voice before snatching ahold of the girl's shirt.

As soon as Aang put his hand on Elle the three highborn women were already moving forward to the girl's defense.

And most curious of all was the fact that Azula was the first to spring forward.

The princess's golden eyes were flashing with an aggressive protectiveness at the sight of seeing her enemy manhandle her young girlfriend.

Only for the three to halt in surprise when the girl swiftly struck her flat palm into the monk's cheek.

The monk stumbled back in surprise while his head whipped to the side while the three women watched with taken aback eyes.

And then Aang released a sharp cry of pain when Elle followed up with a merciless kick to his groin.

All males present felt a phantom pain in their lower regions when the Avatar dropped onto his back crying out in pain.

Such a sight was just as shocking to Team Azula as learning that their fragile friend held the key to an ancient power!

"I told you not to touch me! Harmony my ass! You're just as selfish as everyone else!" Elle roared with a glower of disgust on her lips while she scoffed down at shocked Aang.

The three women stood gawking at the scene in shock.

And each of them had a similar thought running through their minds.

This young girl that they have all come to feel a need to protect was learning to protect herself.

And in some way or another they all found themselves pleased by their young friends' growth.

And strangely enough, no one more so than Azula.

'Is this what it feels like to have pride in someone else?' Azula thought with her mouth still entrenched into an expression of astonishment.

"Maybe you're the problem! Maybe the world doesn't need you! Look at all of these people just standing around waiting for you to solve their problems! Maybe, just maybe! The Avatar is hindering human development! Maybe if you took a hike for good the other nations would learn how to handle their problems without you!" The blonde-haired girl snapped with her amber eyes glaring down into the monk's hurt eyes.

The soldiers on both sides had even paused in their individual battles to gaze at the young girl in shock.

And even though none of the White Lotus wanted to admit it aloud, some couldn't help but ponder that the girl had a valid point.

"I implore you to listen to what we have to say! Azula is not what you think she is!" Iroh called out with desperation in his old eyes while Elle turned to glare at him.

"She may not be a friend to you but she is a friend to me! I'm on Team Azula and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass!" Elle declared with a scowl before turning around to dart back over to the princess's side.

The princess watched the girl run back over with the shock in her cold eyes giving way to amusement before erupting into approving laughter once more.

"Did you hear that Ty Lee?" Azula spoke with boundless satisfaction in her voice while the acrobat sighed fondly alongside her.

"I heard it Azula." Ty Lee replied with a chuckle while she watched the girl run back over to rejoin them.

All the while Toph couldn't help but release an amused chuckle of her own.

If only because she understood where Elle was coming from.

"That's the spirit Sunshine! Let it all out!" The blind bandit snickered even while her allies glared in her direction.

"Toph!" Several voices berated in unison while the girl slid to a stop before the smirking princess.

Though Azula did realize that the earthbender had a point.

She was well aware that the girl has been keeping her emotions pent up ever since the moment she met her.

It hadn't escaped her notice that while Elle was genuinely happy the majority of the time that she spent in the girl's company.

Up until now the girl was concealing her anger and sadness beneath the mask of an eternal smile.

"So, you're going to stand as our enemy?!" The Dragon of the West demanded with a grim look in his eyes while the girl held a fist high above her head.

"Damn right I am! Any enemy of the princess is my enemy!" The blonde-haired girl yelled with her chest puffing out while the princess gazed down at her in approval.

"The Component? This is horrible! Can this possibly get any worse!" The waterbending master exclaimed with shock in his voice while the former prince swallowed fearfully beside him.

"I will bring balance to this world! Even if I have to go through you to do it!" The Avatar shouted after shakily pushing himself to his feet while the teenager pointed an angry finger back at him.

"To hell with your balance and your Avatar cycle! Let's have imbalance! Defeat the Fire Lord you say? Defeat Azula-sama you say! Take a good hard look at me Avatar! I'm your worst enemy!" Elle announced with a snarl while the three women gazed down at her in amazement.

Aang and all of the White Lotus could only stare on in horror when the bright chi burst from the girl once more.

The Fire Nation soldiers and the Dai Li also stood marveling at both the young girl's newfound power and words.

"You better be afraid Avatar! Because my name is Elle Turner! Daughter of Lana Turner! One of the Rosewood Three and as long as I draw breath, I will stand beside Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl concluded with a resolute countenance while thrusting a clenched fist high in the air.

The princess quirked a brow while peering down at her young companion with a hand curled up beneath her chin.

"Elle Turner is it now?" Azula commented with a margin of fondness in her strict voice while she continued to study the girl's chi in astonishment.

Who would have thought that the Avatar's greatest weakness was hiding right before her very eyes!

"That's so Azula-sama." Elle answered in a calmer voice with her loyal eyes gazing up at Azula's beautiful countenance.

"Do you feel better now that you got all of that out of your system?" Mai questioned in her usual deadpan voice while she blinked down at the younger girl in puzzlement.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a grin while the three women stared down at her in amusement.

"What brought all of that on little sister?" Ty Lee pondered with a tilt of her head while placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Azula-sama told me to be proud. She inspired me to be open with my feelings." Elle admitted softly with a twinge of pink on her cheeks while Azula eyed her closely.

It was a truly jarring statement to both Mai and Ty Lee.

This was the first time that they have ever heard of Azula inspiring anything that didn't involve cruelty!

"I suppose I did say that didn't I?" The princess sighed with her finger sweeping her sweaty bangs from her eyes before turning to glare in the direction of her uncle.

Evidently the older waterbender had been wrong about Iroh being in the Misty Palms Oasis.

The old fool must have changed course when he received word that Zoe was hunting and killing his soldiers.

"You leave me no choice Azula. Whatever happens from here on out is on your head." Iroh informed darkly with his lips pursed into a scowl while Azula's golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

The meaning of the old man's words was obvious to all three women.

The acrobat could only stare at the back of her leader's head with angered brown-gray eyes.

Now Elle was going to be an open target for assassination!

Her worst fears were confirmed when she rounded around just in time to see sentries rushing towards them with blades in hand.

Heading straight for her young friend!

The small blonde took a fearful step backwards only to watch with moved amber eyes when the tired princess sprang forward with the ferocity of a protective lover.

Both the Avatar and the former general watched in shock when the princess savagely restrained the first man around the neck while she glared down at him with merciless golden eyes.

The two noblewomen swallowed a stunned gasp while they protectively pushed the petite girl behind them.

"And this poor fool's life is on you. Watch closely uncle. You're next." Azula hissed in a glacial voice with her toned arms brutally crushing the writhing man's wind pipe.

Zuko gripped the rail of the warship while he stared down at the scene with shuddering golden eyes.

Just before turning away when the man's knife slipped from his fingers and dropped into the dirt at his feet.

Crack!

The other soldiers stood frozen in their tracks when their comrade fell face first into the dirt while the ruthless woman glared back at them with terrifying golden eyes.

"A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a mousy voice with her sentimental amber eyes averting her eyes from the slain rebel.

While the sweat soaked princess stood staring icily back at the now terrified enemy army.

"E-eh…well it looks like you're in good hands Elle." The brown-haired woman stammered with a gulp while the princess's merciless gaze swept across every soldier's fearful face.

In that moment Toph turned to 'gaze' at the White Lotus command with anger in her eyes.

'So that's what this has come down to? Murdering a young girl for being on the opposing side?' The blind bandit thought before turning away to scoff in disgust.

"Anyone that tries to touch my girl will be bathed in blue fire!" The princess roared before springing forward at her shocked enemies.

"Azula's girl?" The Dragon of the West repeated with a horrible realization in his voice.

"S-she's a monster!" A White Lotus Sentry cried out while the two noblewomen sweatdropped as they watched him turn and run away.

Even when she was wounded and drained of all her chi Azula was still a force to be reckoned with!

The former general quickly regained his composure before hardening his eyes while he sprinted straight for his exhausted niece.

Azula's fierce battle roar echoed into the air while she savagely kicked a man to the ground.

At her boot was several stray teeth and a small blood stain.

Saro and his soldiers were ruthlessly fighting their way through the enemy legion while the Dai Li continued to slay men left and right.

The Avatar grasped his staff before he took off running towards the teenager while her big sisters stood defensively above her.

"If you won't cooperate then I will just have to take you by force! Maybe then you'll listen to reason and-" Aang shouted only to be cut off when he was sent soaring backwards by a burst of ominous bright light.

And the White Lotus could only stare on in shock to see that the Avatar was truly powerless in the presence of this girl!

"Stay away from me and my family!" Elle announced with her little fists clenched at her sides while her big sisters gaped down at her in awe.

"If you would only give us a moment to explain ourselves you would see that there is truth to what we are saying!" Iroh bellowed with his eyes agape in shock while Azula viciously slammed her body into his side.

"The moment my bending returns I am going to break your back uncle. After that…I will bring you back to parade you and the broken Avatar through the streets of the Capital!" Azula snarled with her callous golden eyes staring back into her uncle's while he slid back in the dirt.

The declaration hit Zuko like lightning in the chest while he gazed down at his sister with newfound horror in his eyes.

"W-we should retreat Iroh! This isn't worth the risk!" Another commanding officer yelled out while he gazed fearfully between the frightening princess and the young girl releasing powerful bursts of mysterious chi.

"You don't scare me! Now get away from Azula-sama or I will not hesitate to fight you!" The blonde-haired girl cried out to the disbelief of her friends while she narrowed her eyes back at the stunned Avatar.

"Fight? I thought you were a pacifist?" The markswoman asked in astonishment while gazing down at the girl in shock.

"Three weeks ago, I had nothing. I…was alone. I was lost in the world in search of something…somewhere to belong. A man approached me, and he said that he had a job for me. I said that I wasn't interested and then he hit me hard across the cheek. He would have taken me but then a royal litter passed us by. S-she saved me!" Elle explained in mid pant while her sister's and even Azula listened in a taken aback silence.

The two noblewomen were so stricken by the girl's description of when she first laid eyes on Azula.

The acrobat couldn't help but stare down at the girl with tears in her eyes.

She had no doubt that Azula didn't even notice Elle on that fateful day. That moment in time meant nothing to Azula, but to Elle it meant the world!

"And so, I sat there…so I could watch her walk by every day. And…she protected me without even knowing it. And then…just when I was about to slip away a woman stood over me…that person was Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl shouted with her golden locks sticking to her cheeks while her friends and enemies stood in a transfixed silence.

All the while any thoughts the White Lotus had of convincing Elle to join their side began to rapidly soar out of the metaphorical window when the girl's furious cries resonated over the battlefield.

Team Azula gazed on in amazement when the petite girl leaped to her feet with her fists balling up before her in a stunning display of uncharacteristic rage.

"S-she gave me a roof over my head, food, water, and a bed! S-she put this bow around my neck! She brushed my hair! She held me when I was afraid! And she gave me a home! I don't care what you people say to me! I don't care if you're at war with her! I will not turn my back on her! And I won't give up that home for any of you!" Elle screamed with her chi surging to astonishing levels while it swept over the three speechless women.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman trailed off in a heartfelt voice while the girl's mysterious power continued to surge while the Avatar was sent skidding backwards on both feet.

Aang held his arms over his face while he gaped at the girl just when the earth began to shake beneath their feet.

Only for Iroh to grasp him by the wrist before he took off sprinting to their airship while Azula's forces watched them retreat.

The princess glanced down at her feet with her golden eyes widening in realization while the remaining landmines continued to explode underground.

"Princess! We must leave! Someone detonated the entire minefield!" Saro advised with fear in his eyes while Azula stood scowling in understanding.

Before turning her ruthless gaze back to Mai's flinching face with her cold gaze warning of a severe punishment to come.

There was only one person with remote control over the minefield!

"That's right! You better run! Because there's more where that came from!" The blonde-haired girl called out with a fist held high above her head while the three women sweatdropped in amusement.

It went without saying that even Azula found herself taken aback by the girl's wilder side.

Elle took a tired step forward with her hands on her knees while she panted for air.

And yet she was smiling once more.

Smiling because her princess's golden eyes had swept over her in approval.

And that was victory enough for her.

And that was when it happened.

The princess broke out into a full run to rejoin her companions only for her boot to fall straight through the collapsing ground.

The preceding events seemed to happen in slow motion.

Azula's boots began to slip through the eroding ground only to snap her alarmed eyes upward when a small body slammed into her stomach.

The princess landed on her backside only to find herself gazing on in shock to see her young companion plunging through the ground in her place.

"Elle!" Ty Lee yelled out in alarm while she dropped to the ground to grasp the girl's hand.

The acrobat watched helplessly when her hand just barely grazed the younger girl's fingers.

She could only watch in shock while the girl fell through the open earth just when Mai arrived over her shoulder with her own mouth agape in sorrow.

And Azula sat on her bottom staring down into the pit with something akin to regret in her golden eyes.

Not a single word was uttered when the soldiers rushed to a stop around them.

There was nothing but silence while the three speechless women gazed down into the dark hole.

Even the sounds of the exploding landmines were but an afterthought.

And then…silence.

**AN:**

**So, there it is!**

**That was the big twist!**

**This is a huge, huge chapter in terms of plot importance. Probably the most plot heavy chapter yet.**

**Elle is the holder of an ancient power that works against the Avatar, called the Component.**

**I thought long and hard over the name, I ultimately decided on that because it's all in the name. She's an essential element that has been missing for a long time in the Avatar world.**

**But before I get to that. Time to reply.**

**I thank you again for the big praise Agent Banana. I love writing stories and Azula is my favorite character. So, what can I say?**

**Now let's go over the chapter.**

**Yes, Azula and Zoe stalked both the White Lotus and the Gaang simultaneously. And in turn Iroh changed course on his ship when he received word that Pakku's crew was killed and he was taken hostage.**

**And then he ambushed Azula in the nick of time just after she ambushed the Gaang!**

**Mai's decision will come back to haunt her and her whole family in more ways than one. Is Zoe alive? Is she dead?**

**If not, what is she going to do to Mai when she lays eyes on her?**

**I realize that putting a bomb on someone's back is a cowardly and cruel thing to do. But Mai was only seeing red after all of Zoe's cruel taunts. **

**And when your lover's life is at risk people tend to not think things through. As we saw with Elle selflessly running to Azula's aid.**

**Azula isn't going to let Mai get away with this unpunished, regardless if Zoe is alive or not.**

**If not for Mai stabbing Zoe in the back, her greatest soldier would have been able to back her up while she was undergoing chi burnout.**

**And we saw that there are dangerous side effects to Azula's new power that she news to use more carefully in the future. She feared terrible side effects if it went past ten minutes but her body gave out four to five minutes sooner than expected.**

**So, Elle is the Component!**

**Just think about it. In the grand scheme of things, all of the adorable fluff that we have been enjoying between Azula and Elle in the last three weeks, in over twenty-eight chapters was just Elle meeting the necessary steps to awaken her power.**

**Had Azula received word that a young girl possessed such a power before she developed compassion for Elle, she would have put her in chains without a second thought to use her as a wartime weapon.**

**And now Azula will have to protect Elle from the White Lotus, as well as people at court, including her father.**

**I want to state very clearly here and now that Elle's power has major limits! There is WAY more to the Component than simply having an adverse effect on the power of the Avatar.**

**So, to anyone out there thinking that Elle is simply going to turn Aang 'off' in every battle to come you are mistaken.**

**It is more complicated than that and there will be ways for Aang to counter Elle from turning his bending off. But we'll get to that later.**

**The Component is the very foundation of the expanded fantasy plot to come later in the story. **

**Elle is also not a fighter. Her power can check the Avatar. But she is not capable of the huge destruction that Aang, Azula, Zoe, Ozai and others are capable of.**

**It is primarily a supportive power for a good reason. **

**It is my belief that the Avatar is not true balance. In reality true balance is not possible. But having one person empowered by the spirits serving as a godlike being that monitors humanity is nothing close to balance.**

**Elle can check Aang, and she has a deeper purpose to her power beyond disabling Aang. But that won't be revealed anytime soon. It may take until book two to get to the hidden purpose of her power.**

**On top of that, Elle still has a very severe yet to be named health condition. She is not a fighter. At best Azula will teach her a few more self-defenses tricks, and maybe a counterattack.**

**This also means that Elle may well be a descendant of blood from Azula's world. This hints towards a possible hidden gateway between Azula's world and Elle's.**

**This will be explored more in the future too.**

**Elle has similar moral beliefs as Aang but she is off put by how the entire world is dependent on the Avatar.**

**In essence, the Avatar represents guidance from the spiritual world, and the Component represents humanity figuring out their path without spirit world interference.**

**We'll go into all of the limits to Elle's power in the many chapters to come! **

**Elle is still the gentle girl that needs Azula, Mai and Ty Lee to protect her. Because she still isn't a physical powerhouse that means that they will have to still kick the asses of anyone that hurts her.**

**This effectively makes Elle an open target for many people, some yet to be revealed.**

**But even though Elle can't fight.**

**She can now assist Azula from the sidelines with her new power!**

**And we also saw that Elle is willing to stand against Aang, because she views Team Azula as her home. Even if her happiness is at the cost of the Gaang's suffering, she's lived a life of torment and she isn't going to abandon the only happiness that she's ever known just for their sake.**

**The way that Elle disabled Aang's power will be explained in the future. **

**Basically, the power has been in her blood ever since her mother died. If Elle dies without having a child, it selects a new holder in someone else.**

**I can't explain the specifics, not this early in the game. But there is a succession process. And it has continued on like this for thousands of years.**

**Elle didn't have the mental fortitude or maturity to awaken it when she watched her mother's murder, and found her father dead soon after.**

**Just think of it like this.**

**All Elle needed was a second traumatic moment that would serve as an emotional push to bring it all to the surface.**

**Ironically, Azula being hauled off by Iroh was just that push.**

**We also learned this chapter that all of Team Azula is a killer in some manner.**

**Azula had no second thoughts about burning a man to death and breaking another's neck. Mai tried to kill Zoe without regret.**

**And kind Ty Lee, showed us that she has a colder side. Ty Lee was willing to break her ankle, and kill a handful of rebel soldiers all for Elle's sake.**

**Team Azula is very much is the protective family that Elle has longed for since her parents were killed.**

**As it stands the Fire Nation now has a huge advantage in the war against the White Lotus, the Gaang and the Earth Kingdom.**

**They now possess the Avatar's greatest weakness!**

**And on top of that, Azula with her unmastered power is able to take on an unrealized Avatar in the Avatar State.**

**When Aang finally matures out of that six-year gap and learns energy bending, he'll be a fully realized Avatar.**

**However, once Azula masters her newfound power she will still be his greatest opponent in terms of pure raw power.**

**And then there's Elle.**

**How will Elle discover how to use the Component at will?**

**How will Azula protect Elle from people that want to use her as a weapon?**

**What will Ozai do when he finds out that Elle not only holds this power but that his daughter has gotten this close with a commoner? And a young girl at that?**

**What will Aang and Iroh do to counter Elle?**

**You'll have to keep reading to find out! 😊**

**Now.**

**This situation isn't all positive for Azula and her forces. Iroh just destroyed her airship and likely cut off her contact from the rest of her fleet.**

**Iroh's attack was obviously coordinated. But how? Who helped him?**

**As it stands Azula lost her airship, and her supply of hot air balloons, most of her food, medical supplies, etc.**

**For the next twenty or so chapters, Azula, Elle, and the others will have to climb a mountain, hike, and hunt for food. All while they make it to the shoreline so they can flag down help.**

**Iroh really screwed Azula over big time!**

**In the midst of it all Azula will have to deal with members of her party trying to kill one another and people testing her every last nerve.**

**And Azula will learn more about showing compassion to her injured and frightened people.**

**Azula will learn how to be a better leader.**

**And through it all we'll get lots more ElZula fluff! And we'll learn more about Elle's past now that she feels comfortable being open with her family.**

**Stay tuned for the conclusion of the battle and the struggles that await afterward!**

**Next time! Marooned!**


	34. Marooned

**If you are following the story please give it a favorite so you can help the story grow. Thanks!  
**

_Marooned – Chapter Thirty-Three_

The princess was the first one to break the horrifying silence.

"What are you fools standing around gawking at! Get her! Now!" Azula roared after whipping around to cast both her closest subordinates and her soldiers a truly terrifying death glare.

"Y-yes princess!" Saro agreed with a grimace before rushing forward with the Dai Li at his back.

The earthbending assassins didn't even so much as respond to the order.

They simply dove into the pit.

And then began sliding down the walls of the open earth searching for any sign of the girl's survival.

"D-do you t-think she made it Azula?" Ty Lee asked with tears streaming down her cheek while Azula gritted her teeth.

"This is all your fault Mai!" The princess bellowed before pulling the intimidated woman forward by the collar of her robes.

"N-now that's a little harsh Azula-" The brown-haired woman stated only to shudder under the princess's enraged death glare.

"You betrayed me and jeopardized the nature of this mission all for Zuko! The Avatar and his friends may well be dead if you hadn't thrown Zoe into a minefield! And to top it all off Elle may well be dead because of you!" Azula barked with pure fury dripping from her voice while Mai gazed away with guilty tawny eyes.

"I…love Zuko. What was I supposed to do? Just watch him die?" Mai answered in a quiet voice while Azula's golden eyes glared back at her with even greater ferocity than usual.

"I gave Zuko every chance to surrender and he refused! Zuko chose treason over country and you murdered a high-ranking soldier that was only defending her country!" The princess snapped with her face so close that her breath tickling against the other woman's skin.

"T-there has to be some way that you can explain it without losing House Song." Ty Lee stammered before shivering when Mai was coldly dropped before the edge of the pit.

"What am I am so supposed to tell her mother!? That she simply tripped and fell to her death?! And what of the soldiers that saw you! You imbecile! You just cost me the support of the most powerful noble house! If I don't kill you father will!" Azula boomed with her fists clenched at her hips while she glared down at Mai's sweating face.

The acrobat limped over with her mouth open in horror while the weapons expert noisily swallowed in understanding.

"I get it Azula. And I apologize. Not for killing Zoe. But for what happened to Elle." The markswoman muttered only to release a cry of pain when the looming woman furiously kicked her in the gut.

"If that girl is dead you will rue the day you were ever born!" The princess shouted with her teeth ground together so tightly that blood began to drip down her chin.

It was obvious that most of Azula's rage stemmed from the fear that Elle may have suffered a fatal fall.

And neither of her childhood friends had the bravery to point out how the fact that the princess wasn't this furious until their young friend had fallen through the dark pit that lay ominously before them.

Or how Azula seemed to be more worried for Elle's wellbeing rather than the girl's newfound function as the Avatar's counter.

There was no doubt in their minds that the old Azula would have been solely concerned of losing such a valuable power that could very well win them the war.

And yet here the princess stood seemingly fearful over the thought of losing her favorite handmaid.

Not for her newly discovered power.

But instead out of fear of losing Elle's constant companionship.

"I-I'll help find her Azula. I'll get her back." Mai assured with remorse in her voice while Ty Lee shakily helped her to her feet.

"A-Azula? W-what is going to happen to Mai when this is all over?" Ty Lee requested in a distraught voice while Azula turned away to glare down into the cavernous pit.

"If you are lucky Mai, you will simply be stripped of your privileges, as well as your place on this team and sentenced to long term probation on Ember Island. But…that will not be sufficient to please Governor Yoko." Azula remarked with her arms folded over her bust while Mai swallowed nervously.

"S-so what then?" The brown-haired woman almost pleaded while tightening her grip on the other woman's shoulder.

Mai may be far more adept at her at hiding her fear, but there was no mistaking the way her friend's shoulder shivered in fear of a gruesome fate to come.

"I have no doubt that Governor Yoko will demand a brutal execution. If you are fortunate. I may be able to satisfy her with a minimum ten-year sentence at Boiling Rock." The princess announced with great anger in her voice while she carefully concealed her reservations over imprisoning her childhood friend.

"B-Boiling Rock!" Ty Lee exclaimed in despair only for Mai to gently pat her shoulder.

"Alright. I understand Azula." The markswoman agreed to the acrobat's sorrow before turning away.

"I will forewarn you Mai. If you should attempt to flee. I will try Tom Tom in your absence." Azula informed in a ruthless voice while the two women turned to face her in a horrified silence.

"B-but Tom Tom didn't kill Zoe! A-and he is only seven years old Azula!" The brown-haired woman protested with shock in her voice to hear her leader say such a thing.

She knew Azula was ruthless. But Tom Tom was Mai's little brother!

"I know. He is only a child. So, let's do what we can to avoid such a tragedy and do be sure to return." The princess spoke in a pitiless voice while turning to face the weapons expert's pale face.

"Yes…Azula." Mai mumbled with her tawny eyes reflecting her anger over the threat as well as worry for her adopted sister's survival.

"And one more thing Mai. If the girl…should prove to be dead. Disregard my previous order and run…run far away. Give no thought to the safety of your family…just run. Because if I find you…you'll be wishing you opened your stomach." Azula declared in a tone devoid of mercy while she glared at the two shuddering women.

"C-calm down Azula. W-we'll find Elle. I-I just know it!" Ty Lee stuttered with her entire body shaking under the gravity of Azula's glare.

Somehow in this very moment Azula managed to be even more terrifying than when she witnessed her scar those two bullies!

The princess said nothing in response.

She simply stared at them icily before turning away to watch her uncle's soldiers moving in a mad rush to board the stolen airship.

The Avatar clambered aboard the vessel before dropping to the ground while the former prince rushed over to greet him.

"Are you okay Aang?" Zuko asked in concern while Aang hung his head with a downcast look in his eyes.

"Never mind me! What about Katara and the others?" Aang replied with worry in his eyes while Pakku approached behind Zuko.

"Ease yourself Aang. They are alive and they are being recovered as we speak." Pakku assured in an exhausted voice while Aang's eyes brightened upon hearing those words.

In that moment Iroh approached them from behind while he stood to meet Zuko's emotional gaze when his nephew turned to gaze upon him.

"U-uncle." The former prince stammered in a torn-up voice while the old man managed a small smile.

"Greetings Prince Zuko." The Dragon of the West stated softly only for his nephew to envelop him in tight embrace.

"I…am sorry uncle. Forgive me." Zuko spoke with tears streaming down his cheeks while Aang observed with softened eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Zuko. It was a necessary step for you to get where you are today." Iroh replied gently before patting Zuko's back while the young man nodded uncertainly.

Only for their moment to be swiftly ruined by the sound of a soldier shouting out to Iroh.

"Iroh! We can't find the earthbender woman…we believe that she fell underground!" A White Lotus Sentry called out while the others turned around with horror now flashing in their eyes.

"T-Toph has a broken arm! We need to find her!" The Avatar shouted in alarm in an attempt to stand only to fall over.

"We will find her Aang. I promise you! But right now, you need to rest. It would be unwise if you continued to push yourself in your present condition." The Dragon of the West informed after turning to meet the Avatar's worried gaze.

"But!" Aang protested only for Zuko to touch his shoulder gently.

"Uncle has a point Aang. We'll just slow them down. Besides, it will take more than a broken arm to take Toph down." The former prince stated with what he hoped was a reassuring expression.

Only to whip his head around when frantic shouts of fear filled now charred battlefield.

His golden eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he realized the source of the mass panic.

Just before Mai and Ty Lee could descend into the pit Azula turned to watch expectantly when Saro pulled himself panting from the opening of the hole.

"Well?" Azula snarled with her icy eyes glaring down at Saro's grimacing face.

"We haven't found the girl yet but we did find…something." Saro answered with Azula narrowing her eyes down at him.

"Fool! Then why have you stopped searching! Get back in there and don't come back until you've found her!" The princess roared in a monstrous voice that had both the soldier and her childhood friends shivering.

The second in command quickly nodded his head before swallowing deeply when he turned to stare ominously into the weapon's experts guarded eyes.

"You are so fucked. Not even Princess Azula can save you now." Saro commented eerily much to Azula's grudgingly curiosity and the two noblewomen's growing unease.

That was when Azula glanced down into the pit with widened eyes while her two subordinates also stood frozen while they watched a bloodied hand emerge into view.

Far down below in the vast pit a climbing hook was buried in the rock wall.

Dust and rocks fell hundreds of feet into the pit when the hand grasped onto the rock wall before furiously pulling themselves upward.

This was the first time in all of their lives that Mai and Ty Lee found themselves more frightened of someone more than Azula.

The two women took a nervous step backwards while the princess turned to gaze at the weapons expert's pale face with unsympathetic golden eyes.

In that very moment they saw the Avatar's sky bison soaring through the air with two people on his back.

Katara lay covered blood while Sokka held onto her with his furious blue eyes in worry while Momo sat perched on his shoulder.

Iroh wheeled around with relief in his eyes upon seeing Appa land before them.

Only to pale at the state of Katara.

Both Zuko and Aang leaped to their feet with their mouths agape in horror when their eyes landed on their blood-soaked friend.

"Katara!" Aang shouted with tears in his eyes while he stood frozen gazing at Katara.

The cause for their horror?

The waterbenders right arm was so horribly damaged that amputation may be the only option!

"N-no! No!" Pakku cried out in despair before sinking to his knees with tears streaming from his eyes.

"G-go! We need to get out of here and get Katara medical aid!" Sokka screamed in a panicking voice while they all gazed down at the woman in realization.

"What…what will we do about Toph?" Zuko asked in a frightened voice while Sokka continued to yell in terror.

"W-we'll have to come back and search for her when she's gone! Start the airship! Now!" The dark-brown haired man yelled in a terrified voice while pointing down at the terrifying captain emerging from the pit.

A grappling hook was fired into the air past the princess's head while she watched it embed into the towering cliffside.

Only for Mai and Ty Lee to back away even further when Zoe burst into the air above their heads just before skidding to a stop on the hillside.

Piercing hazel eyes turned to glare down at the markswoman's stunned face.

The soldier's torn cloak blew behind her while she glared down at them with her blood-soaked face agape in unadulterated rage.

'How in Agni's name is she alive!' Mai thought with clear fear in her eyes while Zoe began to drop down on the cliffside.

The captain slid down with her backside pressed into the dusty ground while the princess stared up at her in relief.

Zoe's survival was a much more preferable outcome, not only did she no longer have to concern herself with explaining to Yoko that her daughter was murdered.

She was far too valuable a soldier to lose.

Fortunate for herself anyhow, but unfortunate for Mai.

The soldier slid with her right hand gripping her utility gun while the acrobat too cowered under her enraged glare.

The cause for her rage was obvious to even the dimmest of individuals.

The entirety of the soldier's upper body armor had been blown off in her fall into the mine pit.

"It is good to see that you are alive. Try to refrain from killing Mai. I can assure you that she will be…" Azula trailed off when Zoe landed crouched before her with her hazel eyes wide in wrath.

That was when the princess noted a small platoon of rebel soldiers pouring from a nearby opening in a mad sprint for the warship.

"Sword." Zoe demanded before slowly standing up with her hand held out while she glared down at Saro's sweating face.

"Of course." Saro answered with his hand held out while Zoe grasped onto the hilt with her blood-stained fingers.

The two noblewomen could only shudder while they watched the enemy soldiers flee in terror with their frightened shouts ringing out over the battlefield.

All the while the allied forces stared down with fear in their eyes while they watched their terror-stricken soldiers scramble for safety.

"Get those men aboard! Quickly!" Iroh ordered with Zuko rushing after him while they stared down in fright when Zoe arose to her feet.

In the ensuing chaos it would become clear to Mai and Ty Lee just why Azula favored Zoe so deeply.

The soldier turned to gaze into the weapons experts unnerved eyes before mouthing only six words.

"I am going to kill you." The captain spoke eerily before turning her gaze back to the fleeing enemy forces.

The blunt statement hit the other woman in the chest harder than she would have liked to admit.

"I would prefer it you searched for the girl rather than pursue these nothings…but you aren't going to listen. Are you?" The princess sighed in a lazily callous voice while she turned to watch the soldier glare after the fleeing rebel soldiers.

The soldier bit into her lip before tipping her head back to release a thunderous battle cry that sent shivers down the spines of all but Azula.

"Rebels!" Zoe bellowed before propelling herself into the air with her grappling hook.

And then turned to watch while the terrifying soldier swung after the fleeing rebel forces.

"Poor bastards." The second in command mumbled coldly with a slight shudder before leaping back into the pit.

"We need to get to the ship!" A rebel soldier cried out in terror with several men running alongside him.

Only to pale in terror when the grappling gun swung around to the neck of the man beside him.

And then to the horror of his comrades they watched the man fall face first into the dirt.

"Help me! Someone help me!" The man screamed with his words echoing onto the airship only for his comrades to spring ahead in terror.

And then to the two noblewomen and the princess watched the soldier use the downed man as a swinging post before propelling herself through the air.

And then the acrobat watched with her mouth open wide when the soldier's sword pierced the now gurgling man's neck.

Zuko stared down over the rails of the ship with his mouth entrenched into a scowl of disgust over the shear brutality.

The man dropped lifeless in the dirt while Azula's lips began to curl into a smile once more before watching Zoe fire her rope around the next man's neck.

The Avatar's mouth was ajar in outrage while he pushed himself to his feet only for Pakku to shove him down.

"Stay put boy! She'll slaughter you in that condition!" Pakku exclaimed while Sokka cradled Katara to his chest with tears still stinging his eyes.

"What are we waiting for! Go! Go!" Another commanding officer roared in a panic with his hands on the rails.

"B-but the others aren't aboard!" Another voice protested only to pale when he watched the enraged warrior impale a third man.

"There's nothing we can do for them! Just go!" The other man bellowed with Team Avatar staring at him in a mix of disgust and shock.

The Dragon of the West had leaped over the rails before dropping down in the dirt while the princess watched the ensuing carnage in delight.

Men began to pour onto the loading dock while the last few stragglers ran in a terror-stricken frenzy.

"Run faster you stupid bastard!" A rebel yelled on the ramp with fear in his eyes while the vengeful woman swung into the air once more.

"On board! On board now!" Iroh called out after grasping onto a soldier's hand before pulling him on deck.

"S-she's insane Azula!" Ty Lee stammered in disbelief while she watched the line pierce another sentries shoulder.

Before the now screaming man was pulled to the ground with the captain now looming over him.

"No Ty Lee. Zoe is just dedicated." Azula scoffed with a cold shake of her head while the other two women shivered when the warrior's shouts filled the air.

"There is no escaping my wrath!" The captain screamed before plunging her sword through the back of the man's skull.

It pierced straight through while the deck of the airship finally closed shut just after Iroh pulled the final surviving soldier aboard.

And then it began to rev into the air while Zoe turned to glare up at it with bloodthirsty hazel eyes.

"Where are you going? I am not…finished with you yet!" Zoe snarled before stunning even Azula when she fired off her line into an underlying pipe.

Before propelling herself into the air with the warship while the princess watched in disbelief.

"What is she doing? Even she can't fight everyone on that ship alone!" The princess exclaimed in returning annoyance before turning her gaze back to the open pit before her.

"Wouldn't that be tragic." The markswoman grumbled while the princess glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Enough idling! Get down there and don't come back until you find my handmaid!" Azula barked in a furious voice while Mai nodded before jumping into the open earth.

And just when the acrobat was about to follow suit the princess's voice snapped out to her.

"Not you. You stay put. The last thing I need is for you to kill yourself on a bad leg." The princess spoke icily with the acrobat staring back at her in surprise.

And then Ty Lee hesitantly seated herself at her friend's feet before settling on gazing into the pit.

'I…hate sitting here like this. But Azula is right. I will only hinder the search on this broken ankle.' The brown-haired woman thought with her fists balling up in her frustration.

All the while the airship flew high into the air while the Gaang knelt tending to the moaning Katara.

"I need more medical supplies! Hurry!" Pakku yelled with Sokka tearing up in concern alongside him.

Aang too was crying with shame in his eyes.

Crying for the soldiers that gave their lives so he could survive, and for the state of the woman he loves.

And for being forced to abandon one of his best friends!

"Do you think that she will be okay?" Zuko inquired quietly with his good hand clenched at his side while Pakku remained eerily silent.

Only for the sound of a soldier to run to the upper deck with an expression of terror in his eyes.

"She's climbing aboard the ship!" The soldier shouted to the disbelief of all that were present atop the airship.

"You can't be…" The former prince trailed off after running over to gaze overboard in shock to see the soldier scaling the rails.

"Get Iroh and Jeong Jeong! Now!" The waterbending master ordered with haste in his voice while soldiers ran off to obey the order.

"Fire upon her now!" A commanding officer called out while the Gaang sat in terror while they watched several men firebend over the rails.

Each and every one of them now understood what Zuko meant when he had said that Zoe was nothing like anything they had ever encountered before.

"H-how is she this strong! It's insane!" Sokka exclaimed while he watched medics rush his sister to safety on a stretcher.

"The warriors of House Song have always been known for their monstrous stamina!" Zuko answered with a deadly serious countenance.

The enraged warrior suddenly shot her line around a rebel firebender's neck before the group watched in horror when she used the man to hurl herself over the rails.

And then the soldier dropped down behind the now terrified man with her blade around his throat while her cold eyes flickered about.

"W-what a monster! She fought her way aboard the warship!" A White Lotus Sentry cried out with disbelief in his eyes just when several high-ranking members burst through a set of doors.

Only to find themselves gazing on with widened eyes at the sight of the ruthless soldier standing with her blade in a whimpering man's neck.

"Avatar…I told you that I was going to show you what I am all about…didn't I?" Zoe greeted in a chilling voice while Aang stared back at her with frightened gray eyes.

"Let him go! Now!" Aang yelled out naively with anger in his eyes while he rose only for Iroh to hold out his hand.

Iroh and Jeong Jeong stood exchanging a wary glance before turning to meet the intruder's gaze.

"Even you can't fight us all Zoe. What you are doing is suicide!" Iroh shouted with his eyes narrowing in hate at Zoe while she gazed back unblinking.

"I suppose we'll just have to see…won't we?" The captain responded before charging forward with her flesh shield cowering against her blade.

"She's using him as a flesh shield!" Jeong Jeong called out in his anger while the group watched Zoe sprint forward with her hostage in her arms.

And then only when the soldier was within striking range did, she callously throw her hostage as a screaming projectile at the small group of warriors'.

The former prince released a grunt of surprise when the other man landed atop him while they crumbled to the flooring of the steel deck.

And then almost as if in slow motion Zoe fired off her line ahead of the bewildered group before springing straight towards Zuko!

"Zuko!" The Avatar shouted in alarm before staggering forward to assist his new friend.

And just when Zuko nearly received a blade to the chest he found himself staring with horrified eyes to see that his uncle had leaped into the way of the warrior's swing.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried out in fury while Iroh released a pained grunt when Zoe's sword sliced straight through his left eye.

"An eye for an eye." Zoe spoke smugly with her lips curving into victorious smile before springing backwards when a stream of flame nearly seared her chest.

"You! You will pay!" The former prince bellowed in an anguished voice with his fists aflame while the soldier smirked over in the direction of his uncle kneeling with a hand over his bleeding face.

The Gaang stood staring at the ruthless woman in disbelief before watching in anger when she shot her line onto the rails once more.

"Until we meet again…Avatar." The captain concluded before leaping over the rails to avoid a fireball courtesy of Zuko and Jeong Jeong.

And then they watched Zoe jump off the airship in freefall while they all stood gazing down at her in newfound hatred.

The warrior dropped in midair at a terrifying rate before hastily firing off her parachute.

And then the soldier dropped through the air with her hazel eyes briefly losing their hardened edge while she gently glided her way back to the princess's location.

"It will be nice…to return home and see my sister. I've…missed her." Zoe muttered in a tone of rare reminiscence while she steered her parachute towards the tropical cliff range once more.

Only to turn her head and gaze back at the vanishing airship with her cold eyes narrowing one final time.

The next time they won't be so lucky.

Elle stirred when a few droplets of water splashed against her cheek.

The teenager released a soft moan before opening her eyes expecting to see that her princess had recovered her.

Only to widen her eyes in surprise to find herself gazing up at Toph's dimly lit face.

"You alright Sunshine?" Toph pondered in a casual voice while Elle sat up with a surprised countenance.

"Toph! What are you doing here!" Elle chirped after sitting up only to hold onto her chest with her eyes wincing in pain.

It would seem that the usage of her new power was just now coming back to bite her.

"Saving you! What does it look like?" The blind bandit scoffed with her back to the younger girl while she dipped a piece of cloth in an underground stream.

"I…know. What I was asking is why? How will you rejoin up with your comrades if you are down here with me?" The blonde-haired girl answered in a softer voice while the woman patted down her face with her good arm.

"You would be dead if I wasn't here." Toph stated bluntly while Elle peered up at her with a grateful realization in her eyes.

"Thank you. You have my eternal gratitude." Elle spoke warmly with a nod while Toph quirked a slight grin down at her.

"Oh, I know. But I am not so sure about the company that you keep." The blind bandit commented dryly with the teenager frowning in understanding.

"I will tell Azula-sama that you saved me and convince her to show mercy in recognition for your kindness!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while the older girl wrinkled her nose in doubt.

"I doubt that." Toph snorted with her usual sass while Elle turned away to gaze down at her feet.

"She's not so bad you know. She's just…misunderstood." Elle stated with sincerity in her voice while Toph leaned back against the cave wall.

"And I'm not blind." The blind bandit snickered with a trace of amusement in her voice while the younger girl managed a slight smile.

She was well aware of the risk that she took saving this girl's life.

Now she's cut off from her friends and stuck here in a hornet's nest of enemy forces with a broken arm.

'But…if Azula truly cares about this girl the way she claims. I should be able to work something out with her. No. The one I really need to be worried about is Captain Bloodshed…' Toph thought with her fist tightening in her lap.

She at least could take comfort in knowing that her friends have escaped.

She sensed it just moments ago. Sokka and Katara made it out with Appa and Momo.

"No really! I'm not saying that the princess is a saint by any means. She can be a cruel, cruel person when she puts her mind to it. But…aren't you friends with Zuko and her uncle Iroh? I've heard that the two of them have committed their own fair share of atrocities. So, it seems to be that it runs in the family." The blonde-haired girl explained with her hands in her lap while the earthbender listened in a taken aback silence.

"You've got me there. It wasn't too long ago that we were running from Zuko in place of his sister." The blind bandit commented with a sigh while the blonde continued to clutch her chest.

"But she's been very good to me! We share a coffee every morning, and we eat breakfast together. She lets me sit beside her and even when she's busy, she always listens to what I have to say. Even if it's just to tell me that I am a foolish peasant. I always get a response!" Elle conversed with a returning smile while Toph tilted her head in surprise.

"Eh…well that's good I suppose. You're her servant, right?" Toph pondered with a curious countenance while Elle eagerly nodded her little head.

"Yep! Her favorite handmaid!" The blonde-haired girl declared with a childish puff of her chest while the woman listened in dry amusement.

"Favorite handmaid huh?" The blind bandit replied in a social voice while she listened to the teenager breath heavily.

"That's so! Her girlfriend too. She keeps me close all day long so I can serve her when she needs me. And in turn…she protects me." Elle confessed with a bashful smile while still holding onto her pained chest.

'That doesn't sound like the Azula we know. Maybe…. just maybe if worse comes to worse Sunshine can help us negotiate terms of peace.' Toph wondered with a thoughtful countenance before turning her head to 'gaze' down at her strange new friend.

All the while mulling over the most recent development in their continuing war.

The Avatar's purpose is to provide balance to the four nations.

And the Component's purpose…is to check the Avatar when he or she steps over bounds?

In a way she supposed it made sense.

Yet out of everyone that could have received this power it was Sunshine of people?

It would seem that she was wrong when she assured her friends that Elle was harmless.

Who would have ever thought that this fragile girl would be capable of such a mindboggling power?

"I see…let's say that you're right about Azula. You do know…that her father is rotten to the core. Don't you?" The blind bandit inquired with a scowl while the small girl sat back against the wall.

"I've never met Azula-sama's father. But I have heard awful things about him. She says…that he wouldn't approve of our relationship. So, she keeps me away from him…that's why I'm her personal handmaid. So, she can look out for me!" The blonde-haired girl admitted with a look of admiration in her eyes while the blind bandit nodded thoughtfully.

"That is probably for the best…breath slowly Sunshine. Try not to strain yourself." Toph instructed with a hand on the girl's shoulder while Elle began to rasp for air.

"I-I need my inhaler." Elle stammered with a gasp while she sunk back breathing in increasingly louder increments.

"Just wait a few more minutes. It looks like your princess will be here shortly. Until then…it's best if you don't talk." The blind bandit answered in a grudgingly concerned voice while the petite girl released a quiet pained moan.

"W-wakarimashita." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a tired voice while wheezing for air before slowly closing her eyes.

And Toph sat above her with her ears attentively listening to Elle's panting while the girl began to slip away into unconsciousness.

The older girl frowned before reaching down to place a finger on the teenager's wrist while she continued to listen to the girl's strained breathing.

Only to turn her head when she heard the sound of approaching voices.

The sound of footsteps rushing her way continued to draw closer and closer.

Until…

After being told that the sound of heavy breathing could be heard in a small cave up ahead the weapons expert took off sprinting down a narrow corridor.

All the while finding her heart was beginning to race at the thought of losing the girl.

A strange young girl from a foreign world that she now saw as her precious little sister.

She was the first to storm into the cave with a torch in hand.

Only to pause with her shock in her tawny eyes when she found herself gazing back at not only Elle.

But the earthbender as well!

In the now torchlit cave the other woman sat calmly beside the wheezing young girl while her tawny eyes widened in fear for the girl's safety.

"You make sure to tell Azula that I saved her life. And I expect the same in return." Toph greeted curtly after turning to Mai while the other noblewoman nodded in understanding.

"Understood. I will relay the message to Azula." Mai spoke before turning away with her eyes flashing in concern once more.

"You be sure to do that. And keep that lunatic away from me." The blind bandit called out while the other woman began to walk away.

"Thank you." The markswoman muttered with relief in her voice while she stopped to gaze back at the silent earthbender.

Before breaking out into a trained run to reach the princess as quickly as humanly possible.

Azula and Ty Lee spun around when they heard Mai's voice calling out to them.

"I found her Azula! She's alive!" Mai shouted from below in the tunnel while Azula stood gazing down with callous golden eyes.

The princess's seemingly uncaring gaze stared down with just a flicker of relief in her eyes.

Before she swiftly hardened her cold eyes once more while the acrobat cried in joy beside her.

"That is wonderful news Azula!" Ty Lee cried out with tears in her eyes while Azula rolled her elegant eyes in an attempt to play off her concern.

"Yes. Ty Lee. The tiger monkey is alive." Azula scoffed in a pompous voice while Ty Lee stared up at her with scolding brown-gray eyes.

"But she's having difficulty breathing. She needs her breather." The markswoman informed with a frown while the princess gazed down through the tunnel.

The monarch's lips began to crease into a displeased frown after hearing those aggravating words.

"Then bring her up already!" The princess snapped in an icy voice while the acrobat listened in concern alongside her.

"It's…complicated. It's probably best if you just brought it down." Mai answered vaguely to her friends rising worry.

"Azula?" The brown-haired woman pondered in a sisterly voice while the regal woman turned to glance down at her.

"Go get her stupid bag and I'll bring it down to her." Azula commanded with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"Right away Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a small smile on her lips before rushing over on her good leg to retrieve the bag.

All the while the princess stood glaring down into the dark tunnel with her seemingly uncaring lips entrenched into a scowl.

Mere moments later the bag was tossed into her open palm.

And then Azula wordlessly leaped into the pit with her boots skillfully sliding down the walls of the vast tunnel.

The acrobat stood marveling down at the sight of her selfish friend leaping in to rescue their young companion.

'You have a way with getting into people's hearts Elle. To think that you managed to befriend Azula of all people.' The brown-haired woman thought with a soft smile on her lips before shaking her head fondly.

Elle sure was something.

That she knew for certain.

The princess followed after the gloomy noblewoman just before stepping into the opening of a small cave.

The only sounds that she could hear in the dark cavern was the sound of a tiny underground stream running through the cave network.

And the sound of a young girl rasping for air in her sleep.

Just before Azula could even finishing taking her first step forward swept her torch about providing much needed light to the dark cavern.

The princess's pointed boot stomped into the wet floor of the cavern with her terrifying golden eyes narrowing across the distance of the cave.

"What are you doing with her?" Azula demanded in a frigid manner while she glared at the blind earthbender with an almost protective edge to her voice.

It was a tone so cold that Mai couldn't help but shiver alongside her while she watched the possessive princess stomp over to the moaning girl's side.

"Doing with her? A little possessive much?" Toph taunted with a grin before lazily scratching at her ear while Azula now glowered down at her.

"Answer the question peasant!" The princess barked with her sweaty face glaring down at her whimpering girlfriend in rapidly rising fury.

"Peasant? I'm not a peasant. I will have you know that I am Beifong nobility." The blind bandit answered while the princess stared down at her with her golden eyes agape in murderous impatience.

Azula released a furious grunt with her arms crossed over her breasts while her intimidating glare never left the other woman's face.

All the while being too prideful and too angry to openly admit her error.

"Filthy earthbender then. Why are you with my handmaid?" The princess growled with her piercing eyes glaring down at the woman seated beside her companion.

"She saved Elle's life Azula." Mai remarked from behind Azula while the other woman turned to gaze over her shoulder with surprised golden eyes.

"Had I not jumped in to save her. I have no doubt that she would have broken her back in the fall." Toph explained in a serious voice while Azula gazed down at Elle with something akin to alarm in her strict stare.

The weapons expert and the princess exchanged a momentary glance before turning to peer back down at their young companion.

The earthbenders words had a sobering effect on both of them.

Even Azula.

Just knowing that they would have been staring down at Elle's shattered corpse was a truly disturbing thought.

And Azula couldn't help but stare down at Elle with her stern eyes reflecting her shock that her loyal handmaid nearly gave her life to save her.

Once more. No one…has ever thrown themselves in harm's way for her before!

"And you remained behind…to save her. You know that your friends have left. Don't you?" Azula spoke in a refined voice while gazing down at Toph through the corner of her eye.

"Yep. I am well aware. But I'm not too worried about it because Sunshine and I went over terms while we were waiting for you." The blind bandit revealed almost casually while the princess reeled around with her golden eyes narrowing down at her dangerously.

"Terms! It is not a handmaid's place to offer terms!" The princess snapped while she glared down at the other woman in ever rising annoyance.

"Huh. I could have sworn that she was your girl." Toph teased with a growing smirk while Azula clenched her teeth in her growing anger.

She should have never spoken those words over the battlefield!

It was a foolish mistake.

One that she will be certain not to repeat!

"She is my servant and nothing more. A handmaid does not speak for her master. You would do well to remember that in the future…if you make it out of here alive." Azula announced in a ruthless voice with her icy eyes lingering on Elle's sweating face.

"Wow. You really are a stuck-up bitch, aren't you?" The blind bandit replied while the markswoman sweatdropped alongside the now enraged princess.

"Silence earthbender!" The princess bellowed in a tyrannical voice while she held a clenched fist before her face.

"The kid's got some really weird tastes. Odd." Toph snickered with a finger underneath her chin while Azula fumed with her face almost reddening in anger.

"Not gonna argue with you there." The markswoman stated dryly with her tawny eyes gazing down at her fingernails while the princess turned to cast her a piercing death glare.

"Look I can already tell that you two are a really weird couple. But you know what they say. There's someone out there for everyone." The blind bandit commented with the princess's golden eyes now burning through her skull.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself. Because you will soon be lamenting your foolish decision to show sympathy to your enemy in your death throes." Azula declared in a voice devoid of compassion while Mai gazed at her back in disbelief.

"Really? Because she told me that you would show me mercy in recognition of my kindness." Toph snorted with her broken arm laying at her side while Azula knelt down over Elle's rasping form.

"And so, I shall. I will grant you the mercy of a quick death." The princess sneered with her callous voice causing the weapons expert to shudder before placing a tired hand on her handmaid's cheek.

"Oh no. Sunshine assured me that I would leave unharmed." The blind bandit continued with a small trace of smugness in her voice while the princess glared at her once more.

"Did she now?" Azula nearly hissed with strict eyes silently chastising Elle's sleeping face.

"Totally. I was even promised a small paddle boat to get me off this miserable island." Toph boasted with a confident countenance about her while she listened to Azula grit her teeth above her.

"You are kind of locked into it Azula. If Elle finds out that you killed the person that saved her…" Mai trailed off while Azula turned to glare over her shoulder at her.

And then the princess gazed back down at her handmaid's gasping face with a displeased frown on her sophisticated lips.

As much as she was loathed to admit it. Mai was right.

'If I kill the earthbender I will never hear the end of it!' The princess thought with her nostrils exhaling an angered snort.

And then she reached into her servant's bag before withdrawing the girl's breather from the pouch labeled as follows.

_Medicine._

"So be it earthbender. In exchange for your assistance in retrieving this war power I will grant you a one-time mercy." Azula spoke at long last with her eyes peering down at her girlfriend's panting face while the other woman finally pushed herself to her feet.

"It pleases me that we could work out an agreement." The blind bandit responded before turning to walk away.

"The next time we meet…I will not be so merciful." The princess called out while gazing over her shoulder at the other woman's darkened form.

"Got it princess." Toph answered dismissively with a wave of her hand while Azula glared after her.

"And do tell the Avatar that I send my regards. The next time I see him…I am going to break his bones and parade his crippled body through the streets." Azula remarked with a ruthless smile while Mai shivered behind her.

The blind bandit clenched her fist in anger before stomping through a wall of shifting rock.

What a first-class cunt!

Whatever that girl saw in her was beyond her!

As soon as their enemy had left the two women turned their attentions back to the young companion's predicament.

"Foolish peasant." The princess snorted in a seemingly cruel voice while the markswoman glared down at her through the corner of her eye.

"A-Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a cough while her inhaler was inserted between her lips.

"Be silent until you can breathe girl!" Azula commanded with her crimson lips curling into a scowl while she knelt glaring down at her little girlfriend's whimpering face.

The small girl managed a shy smile while the princess held her breather between her lips.

And then she took several rapid breaths while the two women loomed over her with concern in their stoic eyes.

Elle coughed into her breather while Azula frowned down at her with such strict disapproval that she couldn't help but shrink under her angered glare.

"Cease that at once! I command you to breathe normally or I will punish you!" The princess snapped in a pompous voice while her subordinate rolled her eyes outside of her line of vision.

Before Elle could even so much as attempt to utter a word Azula silenced her by glare alone.

And then the regal woman stooped down until they were at eye level before placing a gentle hand behind the younger girl's gasping head.

All while the markswoman observed with shocked tawny eyes when the princess quickly withdrew the inhaler before suddenly pressing her lips against Elle's gasping mouth.

Elle peered up at Azula with her amber eyes widening in reverence while the woman began to breathe into her open mouth.

The princess released a dominant growl while she held the smaller girl's stunned face to her lips before exhaling into her handmaid's mouth once more.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu." Elle stammered with a tear dripping down her cheek while Azula's imposing golden glare made her shrink as if she were a misbehaving puppy.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Azula remarked with her breath still tickling against Elle's skin while she reached out to tenderly brush her long fingernails against her handmaid's cheek.

All the while she allowed her handmaid to fall forward into her armored chest with her toned arms holding her young love interest into the crook of her neck.

And the small girl continued to peer up into the princess's callous eyes with her amber eyes misting up once more.

Only for the ruthless woman to release another intimidating growl before exhaling into her intended's mouth all the while never releasing her grip on her handmaid's cheeks.

"You could have died. And that…would displease me." The princess spoke in a scolding voice while her little handmaid trembled beneath her powerful fingertips.

Tears continued to drip down Elle's cheeks while she gazed up at Azula just as the woman exhaled between her lips once more.

It was all Elle could do to simply numbly nod in response just as her breathing began to finally stabilize.

That was when soft red lips began to withdraw from her mouth before she sunk face first into Azula's magnificent plated chest.

The handmaid continued to cry with a serene look in her eyes while she listened to the princess sigh above her.

She was not crying because of sadness. No, she was crying because she was happy. So unbelievably happy.

Mai could only stare down at the two with her tawny eyes still stunned to witness Azula behaving so…gentle.

"Should there be a repeat of this incident…I will imprison you in Boiling Rock. Is that understood girl?" Azula commented with a deep scowl on her royal lips while she held Elle close to her bosom.

And then the markswoman found herself groaning under her breath in aggravation.

Only Azula would threaten imprisonment to a girl that saved her life!

"Yes…Azula-sama. As you command…always as you command." Elle agreed in a timid voice with a twinge of pink on her cheeks before she felt Azula's muscular arms wrap tightly around her.

And then the woman arose to her feet all the while lifting her into the air with her head still pressing into her armored breasts.

"Good girl Elle. Good girl." The princess sighed with a shake of her head while holding her girlfriend bridal style in her arms.

The handmaid smiled bashfully while she listened to the sound of her assertive caretaker walking out of the cave with a strong hand resting on the back of her golden head.

Azula turned to wordlessly glance at Mai's taken aback face before departing from the cavern with Elle snuggling face first into her plated chest.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered quietly while the princess swiftly strode out of the underground cave system.

"Yes Elle?" The princess found herself replying without delay while her strict golden eyes gazed down at her petite love interest curled up in her strong arms.

"I-I am glad that they didn't take you away. I-I wouldn't be able to go on…if I lost you." Elle confessed in a shaken voice while Azula's cold eyes stared down at her in surprise.

This was the first time that anyone has ever said those words to her before.

Her handmaid wouldn't be able to go on without her?

It was such a foreign concept to her. Yet pleasing to her ears all the same.

"Simple minded peasant. Your concern is unneeded. I am not so easy to kill." Azula scoffed with her golden eyes rolling snidely above her handmaid's content little face.

Elle hid with her face burying in between the princess's armored breasts while she listened to the powerful woman rapidly exit the narrow tunnel.

And then she felt Azula's mighty arms hold her tight just before effortlessly leaping high into the air.

Her blonde hair blew in her amber eyes while she peered up at the princess elegantly bounding off the walls of the towering tunnel in awe.

And then she sunk back into Azula's golden plated chest with an expression of acceptance in her eyes.

She did not regret her choice. Not one bit.

It was a selfish one to be sure. But…

How could she cast aside such a wonderful life?

All the while Azula occasionally glanced down at her with her icy golden eyes reflecting a margin of fondness for her young companion.

Just what was it about this peasant that made her feel so content?

It wasn't a question that she was certain that she was able to answer.

Ty Lee's face broke out into a relieved smile when she watched Azula leap from the pit with Elle in her arms.

And Mai soon after.

"Elle! Is she okay Azula!" The brown-haired woman shouted in an overly worried sisterly voice while the spoiled woman rolled her eyes once more.

"The girl is fine Ty Lee. But if you are so eager to gush over her then why don't you take her. I have better things to do than coddle peasants." The princess remarked in a sneering voice before thrusting the now pouting girl into the grinning acrobat's arms.

"I would be happy to Azula! We're so relieved to know that you are safe and sound little sister!" Ty Lee exclaimed before crushing Elle's blushing face into her breasts while the petite girl sweetly leaned into her protective embrace.

"T-thank you for worrying about me oneesan." Elle stammered in an adorable voice while Ty Lee gently patted her back.

"Aww! This calls for snuggle time!" The brown-haired woman cooed before smashing the bashful girl into her chest while the other two women gazed at her in deadpan.

"Ugh. Why don't you breast feed the girl while you're at it Ty Lee." Azula taunted with another snide roll of her eyes while her two-childhood friends gazed at her in disapproval.

"Do you have to be such a gigantic ass Azula? She saved your life! Not once. But twice!" Ty Lee snapped with her smile giving way to a frown while Elle pushed her face into her chest.

The princess turned around with her regal lips curling into a scowl while she gazed at the back of her handmaid's little golden head.

"You exaggerate Ty Lee. While it may have seemed that way to the untrained eye. In actuality I was really lulling my enemies into a state of false security while I recovered my chi." The princess boasted with a pompous huff while sweeping her dark hair from her sweaty eyes.

All the while paying no mind to how the two noblewomen were now rolling their eyes at her.

If only because her lips were curving into a smug smirk when her little handmaid peeked up to stare back at her with her mouth open in awe.

"Really? Your yells for release seemed quite genuine." Mai stated in monotone while Azula stood folding her arms over her breasts.

"What can I say Mai? I am a master of deception." Azula purred with smugness lacing her voice while Elle beamed over at her alongside the now signing Ty Lee.

"Wow! You're so amazing Azula-sama. I totally fell for it! I was sure that they were about to haul you off and kill you!" The blonde-haired girl chirped beside her sweatdropping big sister while the princess turned to growl in her direction.

"Are you doubting my power Elle?" The princess demanded in a domineering voice while she leveled her now gulping handmaid with a beyond imposing glare.

"N-no Azula-sama! S-sumimasen!" Elle cried out before breaking free from her big sister's arms to frantically bow before the now smirking Azula.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman trailed off while she watched their young friend continue to curtsy the smiling princess ten times over.

"You had better be servant! I will not tolerate this disrespect!" Azula barked before plopping down on her tired backside with a haughty huff while she watched her in satisfaction when her handmaid dropped down on all fours at her boots.

The two noblewomen just exchanged an exasperated glance while they watched the conceited princess take delight in their young friends' eagerness to please.

"I-I am sorry Azula-sama! I-I promise to do better!" The blonde-haired girl squeaked only to widen her amber eyes in surprise when a hand lowered down to pat her head.

"Hm. Even when my own friends betray me. I know that you will remain loyal." The princess commented in a pleased voice while petting her kneeling girlfriend's head with a pleased smile on her regal lips.

"Yes! Forever loyal to my princess!" Elle cheered with a sunny smile on her lips while she blushed under Azula's petting hand.

"That's a good handmaid. My favorite handmaid." Azula spoke with a pleased nod while she stared down at Elle's bowing form in approval.

"N-now that's unfair Azula. I didn't betray you and Mai had her…" Ty Lee trailed off before shuddering when Azula glared at her through the corner of her golden eye.

"You are a fool if you think that Mai is in the clear yet." The princess informed in a much colder voice while she still sat seated above her bowing handmaid with her fingers still trailing through the girl's hair.

The acrobat flinched with a pale countenance while the weapons expert turned away to gaze at their ruined airship.

All the while well aware that now would be the worst possible time to piss Azula off.

In fact, the more she does to get on her good side the better.

The only way that her house would get out of this affair relatively unscathed would be if Azula spoke out in her defense.

The two women ultimately opted to remain silent while they awkwardly watched Azula sat with her legs folded beneath her and Elle attempting to curl up in her lap like a tired kitten.

The princess turned to scowl down at her young girlfriend with domineering golden eyes while watched the girl prop her little head up upon her sweat soaked thigh.

Yet the girl gave no indication that she was bothered by her sweat stained state of wear.

Azula just released an annoyed grunt while she watched the girl lay on her back with her head happily resting on her thigh.

Yet instead of making a move to push the girl away she continued to gently pet her handmaid's head while the girl adorably yawned in her lap.

Despite Ty Lee's worries for her friend she couldn't help but turn and smile in the odd couple's direction.

Azula and Elle certainly were a weird couple.

To say the least.

But adorable all the same!

That was when the three highborn women and their young companion were distracted by a single pilot rushing over to report to the seated princess.

Azula turned her callous golden eyes to a young woman dropping into a low bow on all fours just as Elle had been moments ago with her terrifying eyes now glaring down at the seemingly frightened woman.

"Well? Out with it! Is the ship repairable?" The princess barked with her lips curling into a scowl when the young soldier hesitated to reply.

Only for Azula's strict gaze to make her sweat in growing unease before the female pilot finally gained the courage to speak to her monarch.

"N-no princess! The e-engines are completely destroyed!" Nako answered with her face pressing into the dirt all the while shivering when Azula's eyes narrowed down at her into slits.

And then Elle found herself suddenly being shoved from Azula's lap while she now sat glaring down at the cowering soldier.

That was when Ty Lee grasped ahold of Elle's shirt while she quickly guided the pouting girl away from the furious princess.

"Come on Elle. It's best if you give Azula some space right now." The brown-haired woman advised in a terrified voice while she dragged her adopted sister after her.

The petite girl gulped in understanding before padding after the acrobat when the princess's roaring voice split through the air like a whip.

"What! Destroyed you say!" Azula hissed with her blue fire already beginning to return to life while the poor girl shrunk even further under her merciless gaze.

"Y-yes princess! Gone! As in destroyed by the enemy!" The pilot cried out with sweat dripping down her brow before flinching when an azure inferno lit up behind the furious woman.

"Then repair it! That is your job is it not!" The princess shouted in anger while her subordinates shuddered in pity for the poor soldier that was completely at her mercy.

"I-it is but I…" Nako trailed off in a terrified voice when Azula's ruthless glare began to sap every ounce of courage from her body.

"Then what good are you if you can't speak properly much less perform the functions of your station?" Azula inquired in an enraged voice while she stared down at cowering solder in growing aggravation.

"A-Azula you're scaring the poor girl. She isn't the one that downed our ship." Ty Lee commented in a mutually intimidated voice while Azula turned to cast her a fleeting glare.

The pilot closed her eyes before swallowing down her fear before swiftly opening her eyes to meet her princess's intimidating gaze.

"With all due respect princess! I cannot repair a vaporized engine! There is nothing to repair! The engines were struck by a war cannon that cut straight through the entire engine body! It's gone! As in we no longer have any engines at all! All that remains is melted metal and small fragments of what once was!" Nako explained with a grimace lining her features while Azula clenched her fists at her hips in her anger.

All the while the princess's closest subordinates could only sit there and listen in growing alarm.

It was quickly becoming apparent that their situation was much more dire than they had first thought.

"Then send a messenger hawk for backup! You should have made contact with the rest of the fleet an hour ago!" Azula bellowed with blue fire still flaring all around her while Nako knelt just outside of the range of her flames.

"I-I tried! But I don't have any means to reach them princess! Our messenger hawks escaped their cages in the crash! On top of that our supply of hot air balloons was likewise destroyed as well! We are stranded on this island! A-and that's not all! T-they burned our food stores too!" The pilot announced to the shock of even the princess who now gazed down with utterly enraged golden eyes.

"You mean to tell me that we are stranded on this wretched island with no communications and to top it all off our supply of food is gone?" The princess inquired in an eerily composed voice while she stared down at the bowing woman's trembling face.

"T-that is correct princess. And…t-there's more." Nako stuttered in a flinching voice while those present shivered when Azula stiffened with a positively murderous expression on her hardened face.

"More?" Azula growled with her palms resting on her knee pads while the young woman shakily met her frigid gaze.

"W-well it's just a theory of mine. But I believe that it was your uncle's intention to maroon us on this island. There is a good chance that our backup fleet suffered a similar fate. It is my belief that the enemy intended to destroy us all in one fell swoop! But I presume that they were surprised by your power princess and this young girl's ability as well!" The pilot responded in a hurried voice while the regal woman rolled her golden eyes down at her.

"I had already deduced as much myself but thank you for stating the obvious." The princess stated dryly with her teeth grinding together while she leaned back on her bottom.

"W-what I am trying to say is that I fear that we may be attacked by the enemy once more. I expect…that the enemy has ships moored around this island. And…they likely intend to starve us out princess." Nako concluded with noticeable fear in her voice while raising a hand to accent her point before swallowing audibly under Azula's supremely intimidating stare.

"Why didn't you take the proper precautions to determine that it was a commandeered vessel beforehand!" Azula questioned with her fists gripping her kneepads while Nako shrunk even lower under her stare.

Thus far both Mai and Ty Lee couldn't help but be impressed with the young woman's courage.

Most soldiers regardless of rank would have frozen up in terror long ago.

Azula had a debilitating effect on people, even her own subjects were afraid to speak to her.

"W-we were primarily concerned with your safety princess. Our focus was you and you alone. The enemy vessel approached as an allied ship normally would. We had no reason to believe that it was a commandeered vessel. You are our princess. You were in battle against the Avatar. If our focus had deviated even for a moment…you could have been killed as a result." The pilot muttered with her palm tightening before her frustrated face while the princess's stern eyes briefly flashed in a flicker of surprise.

The two noblewomen and their young friend continued to listen to the conversation in growing fascination.

If only because Azula seemed to be making a genuine effort to head her people to the best of her capability.

And although Ty Lee wouldn't say it aloud, she felt as if Azula was considering her words from their talk many weeks ago.

And most curiously enough was the direction in which the conversation had flowed.

It had started with Azula berating and looking down at the pilot only to seemingly shift in the opposite direction.

Now it almost seemed that the pilot had done the impossible.

She somehow managed to score points with Azula of all people. And that, was most certainly no small feat.

It was obvious just by the inquisitive look in Azula's eyes that the young woman had garnered her approval.

"You were concerned with my safety?" The princess queried with a sliver of bewilderment in her stern voice only for the pilot to furrow her brows in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be concerned with your safety? You are my monarch. What we were supposed to do? Ignore our Crown Princess's battle to shoot down what we thought was an allied vessel and murder hundreds…perhaps thousands of our own? Your uncle knew this and he took full advantage of it." Nako answered with an expression of admiration in her intimidated golden eyes while Azula now held a thoughtful palm below her chin.

"You are correct. I am your monarch. Tell me…why do you persist in your cowering?" Azula pondered with a tilt of her head while she stared down at the woman's fearful face.

"M-may I speak bluntly Your Highness?" The pilot requested in a quieter voice while the princess quirked an elegant brow above her.

"So long as you speak your words respectfully. Then by all means. Speak." The princess ordered with a lazy wave of her hand while young woman gulped under her strict gaze.

"T-there was fear amongst my superiors that the messenger might get struck by a lightning bolt. There was a g-good deal of muttering over who to send over. U-ultimately, I was chosen to deliver the news. B-because I am an inconsequentially ranked commoner…." Nako muttered with a nervous stammer to her voice all the while flinching under Azula's narrowing glare.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a shuddering glance while they gazed at their leader's stiffening back.

'Charming. People are so terrified of Azula that they have a debate over who to send over to deliver bad news.' Mai thought with her lips forming an unnerved frown.

Azula's lips curled into an offended scowl while she clenched her fists over her kneepads once more.

Only to roll her eyes when the woman cowered like a beaten dog once more.

"Quit your whimpering! I am not going to kill you!" The princess barked with a terribly unsocial countenance while her friends winced beyond her line of vision.

'That wasn't very helpful Azula! You really need to learn social skills!' Ty Lee thought while slapping a palm over her forehead in exasperation.

"Y-yes princess! I-I apologize!" The pilot exclaimed with her lips nearly kissing the dirt while the princess glowered down at her.

"What is your name?" Azula asked to the surprise of her closest subordinates while the pilot gazed up in surprise.

"N-Nako princess. My name is Nako." Nako declared with a nod while she attempted to look her bravest under Azula's stern gaze.

That was when Azula slowly stood up while she remained in a low bow on all fours with her golden eyes now staring back at the woman's pointed boots.

"Very well…Nako. As of this moment you are effectively promoted to chief pilot." The princess spoke curtly with her hands on her hips while the pilot stared up at her in disbelief.

And the two noblewomen also gazed on in shock.

"W-what! Chief pilot?" The pilot repeated in a stunned voice only for the towering princess to roll her elegant eyes over her.

"I just said as much didn't I? Do try to keep up Nako." Azula purred with a small trace of amusement in her silken voice while she observed the woman cry out in joy.

"Thank you, my princess! Thank you!" Nako cried out with her face nearly pressing into Azula's boot while the monarch stared down at her with demanding golden eyes.

"I happen to value efficiency above all. And I simply will not tolerate individuals that lack the courage to report directly to me. So, do be certain to tell your former superiors that I would like to have a word with them." The princess ordered with an unforgiving countenance while the new chief pilot listened in astonishment.

"Understood! It will be done princess!" The chief pilot yelled out with a greatly increased expression of admiration in her eyes while the woman stood high above her.

"Good. I want you to start by planning out a detailed layout of this entire island. I want no stone left unturned. Is that understood?" Azula instructed with her palms clasped behind her back while Nako speedily nodded her head.

"Yes, Your Highness! What of the injured?" Nako asked in a voice in desperate need of guidance while she gazed up at Azula with fretful golden eyes.

The questioned seemed to cause the stony princess to pause with her crimson lips curving into a thin line.

"What is the extent of the injured?" The princess demanded in a still furious voice while the young woman paled under her gaze once more.

"I-I am uncertain of the exact number. B-but there are multiple people that were crushed beneath falling debris…some…still linger." The chief pilot revealed to the horror of all listening while the princess's angered golden eyes turned to flicker over at the now ashamed faced weapons expert.

"Are you happy Mai? Perhaps if you hadn't had thrown Zoe down a mine pit she may well have responded to the damage. And perhaps they would be alive. I suppose we'll never know…will we?" Azula inquired with an unnaturally furious expression in her golden eyes.

The markswoman said nothing in response instead she averted her eyes from the princess's enraged glare.

And not even the acrobat or their chipper young friend had the courage to speak to the princess right now.

"You need to decide where your loyalty lies. If I should ever again hear of your name in association with treason and the death of Fire Nation soldier's. I will have you put to death. I suggest you remember that." The princess snapped with her icy eyes glaring over her two guilty faced subordinates before turning her attentions back to the prostrated woman before her.

The princess paused for the briefest of moments before opening her mouth to speak once again.

"Tend to those you can. Those that show promise to make it…even at the cost of loss of limbs. Give them aid. And those that are not…" Azula trailed off while attempting to conceal her surprising unease after hearing that some of her soldiers were maimed beyond help.

"Y-yes my princess. I will do so to the best of my ability." Nako assured with a rapid nod of her head while Azula still loomed high above her.

"See to that you do Nako. And try not to disappoint me. You are dismissed." The princess concluded in a mutter while she watched the pilot hastily leap to her feet.

"Understood my princess! I confess that I am relieved that you are here to lead us. And not someone else. I find your presence of strength reassuring! Thank you…once again princess!" The chief pilot called out with an arm bent over her chest before bowing once more before the taken aback princess.

It was evident by the manner in which Azula's golden eyes stared down at the pilot in faint surprise that she had not been expecting to hear those words.

And if they were being honest, neither were Mai or Ty Lee.

And then Azula turned away before waving the kowtowing woman off with her lips still pursed into a frown.

And only after the pilot had run off did the composed woman finally speak.

"Humph. As if anyone else could do better. Isn't that right servant?" Azula spoke with her back turned to her three friends' while she listened to her loyal handmaid rushing back over to her side.

"Y-you're the best there is Azula-sama. I k-know so!" Elle stuttered with a slight cough while she beamed up at Azula's now frowning countenance.

The other two women also gazed on in concern before watching in a stunned silence when Azula turned to hold out her hand with the girl's inhaler in hand.

The petite girl peered up at her master with emotive amber eyes before timidly reaching out to accept it from her protective caretaker.

"Take it. Now." The princess commanded with her lips pursing into a scowl while loomed over the small girl shakily holding her breather to her lips.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu master." The blonde-haired girl murmured before taking several deep breaths of her medicine while she smiled shyly under the princess's strict golden gaze.

"I want you to remain in my sight at all times. No matter what. You stay where I can see you. And you don't do anything without my permission. Is that clear Elle?" Azula announced in a callous voice while she stared down at her pet's brightly smiling face.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed before erupting into gentle hearted laughter when Azula patted her head once more.

The two noblewomen could only watch in an amazement while the controlling princess continued to pet the younger girl's blushing head beneath her left hand.

"That's my girl…my good girl." The princess commented with a margin of fondness permeating through her frigid voice while she gazed down at the much smaller girl beaming beneath her fingertips.

"A-Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stammered in a gentle voice with her hands grasping at the princess's armored belly before pressing her face into the sighing woman's upper belly.

The acrobat couldn't resist the smile that appeared on her lips once more.

She exchanged a brief glance with her fellow noblewoman before grinning at the scene once more.

It was good to have Elle around for more reasons than one. The more the girl worked her charms on Azula the less likely she was to vent her rage on Mai!

"How did you awaken such a power anyhow?" Azula pondered with a power-hungry curiosity to her strict while she allowed her girlfriend to nuzzle her belly.

The question earned a concerned glance from her two subordinates but she paid their gawking little mind.

"It beats me! I don't have a clue!" Elle cried out with an unwavering smile only for her big sister's to nearly fall over while Azula's golden eyes began to twitch in anger.

"You neutralized the Avatar's bending completely and you don't have a clue!" The princess snapped with annoyance lacing her cold voice while Elle bashfully peeked up at her.

"Nope! I am clueless!" The blonde-haired girl blurted out while she listened to her princess groan in aggravation above her.

"Why does that not surprise me." Azula grunted with a roll of her regal eyes all the while staring down at her cheerful handmaid in genuine bewilderment.

'I still can't believe that this…peasant girl is the Avatar's opposite! I will have to keep a closer watch on her. I have no doubt that father and his generals will wish to use her as a wartime weapon.' The princess thought with a small trace of unease flashing in her stoic stare.

But…she couldn't allow them to do that? Could she?

Not to this one.

Perhaps…she can keep a lid on it for a time.

But she has no doubt that her father will discover the truth eventually about both her relations with her handmaid and the girl's newfound powers.

"Please try not to be so hard on her Azula. I am sure it will come to her eventually." The brown-haired woman advised in a sisterly voice while her leader frowned down at their young friend's cheerful face.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to lend you my unrivaled brilliance once more. I suppose I will just have to decipher it for you." Azula remarked in a calmer voice with her hand still in the girl's hair while Elle continued to press her cheek into her armored stomach.

"I am so fortunate to have your guidance Azula-sama! My life wouldn't feel right without you being here to tell me what to do!" Elle quipped in a joy filled voice Azula smirked down at her before offering her another pat to the head.

The two noblewomen just gazed humorously at their young companion's exuberant face while the princess gazed down at the girl in approval.

"It wouldn't be the same would it? Well then, it's a good thing that I am here to make your decisions for you. Tell me Elle…what was going through that little mind of yours before you awoke it?" The princess spoke with a finger below her chin while she peered down at her handmaid's lovably contemplative face.

"What was going through my mind…hm." The blonde-haired girl muttered before straightening with a hand under her chin while she adorably imitated the princess's pose.

"Yes…servant…your mind." Azula groaned with a fist on her hip while her subordinates sweatdropped as she gazed down at her handmaid pressing a finger into her lower lip.

"Snuggles!" Elle exclaimed with certainty while Ty Lee giggled when the sound of Azula's palm slapping her own face echoed into the air.

"Snuggles?" The princess snorted with distaste lacing her elegant voice while her young girlfriend nodded exuberantly.

There is no way that she could ever allow her father to hear about this!

He would be completely and utterly disgusted!

"Well…I suppose that a simplistic way of describing it. But it did run through my mind." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a quieter voice while her princess released a sigh above her.

"What else went through your mind?" Azula asked in a dry voice while Elle averted her eyes from her piercing gaze.

"I…felt pain. A pain that I've only ever felt once before in my life." Elle mumbled with her hands grasping at the sleeves of her shirt while Azula quirked a brow in curiosity.

"Pain?" The princess repeated in a tone that she hoped wasn't too cold while her subordinate's listened in renewed sympathy for now saddened girl.

"The very thought of losing you filled me with heartache. It was…just like when I watched my mother die." The blonde-haired girl confessed with her head hanging low while all three women gazed at her in newfound concern.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with a tear already streaming down her cheek.

And for once Azula even refrained from making a mocking remark.

"I remember it was if it was yesterday. The sun was shining…just like today. It…was a calm day. The birds were chirping. And then armed forces came and set fire to the village." Elle whispered with her amber eyes shaking in sorrow and anger while they listened in shock.

And Mai couldn't help but turn to scowl at Azula's back in disgust over how she was selfish enough to subject Elle to another war!

And Ty Lee stood frozen into silence while she swallowed a lump that was in her throat.

So…that's what Elle was crying about on that night.

"Their purpose was simple. Obtain any suspected gifted individuals that might be present in the village and kill off everyone else. As you know I tried to get my mother out…and…" The blonde-haired girl spoke with her head hung low while the princess listened in grudging concern.

"You've said more than enough. I get the picture." Azula sighed before folding her arms over her breasts while she gazed down at her girlfriend with a puzzling sense of anger bubbling up from within her belly.

Why does she feel this inexplicable urge to seek vengeance in this girl's name?

It was almost preposterous!

What did it matter to her? It didn't involve the Fire Nation and the Avatar. So why then?

"It was just like with my mother. And then with my father. The people that I love always die. I felt helpless. I felt like it was happening all over again. I…was worried that I was going to lose you all." Elle explained with her fists clutching her arms while her bangs overshadowed her eyes.

The three highborn women stood in a speechless silence while they gazed at their young friend's crying face uncertain of how to respond.

Even a woman as cruel as Azula felt pause.

"And…then I felt…angry. Angry that I was about to lose my family in another meaningless war! I didn't care if they had just cause. I won't watch that ever again! I…won't!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her kind face contorting into fury before springing around to meet her princess's speechless gaze.

All three of them were greatly moved by their young friend's passionate display of emotion.

The princess was silent while she gazed down at her loyal handmaid with her golden eyes widening in astonishment.

'She…can't bear to lose us? To lose me?' Azula thought with her mouth open in disbelief while she frowned at the sight of several tears dripping down her pretty handmaid's cheek.

And then they watched in alarm when the young girl suddenly fell forward in exhaustion only to be swiftly caught in the princess's strong arms.

"Using that power drained her chi." Mai commented with a softened look in her tawny eyes while she eyed the girl's crying face.

"Foolish peasant. You are far too emotional for your own good." The princess snorted with the much smaller girl falling into her plated breasts.

"She…needs to rest Azula." Ty Lee spoke while wiping her own cheeks only for Azula to roll her eyes once more.

"I am well aware Ty Lee. I am more than capable of taking care of my own girlfriend!" Azula snapped with Elle falling into her armored chest.

"Azula-sama?" Elle murmured meekly in a return to her usual persona before hiding her face in Azula's magnificent royal armor while strong arms grasped at her shoulders.

"Yes Elle?" The princess responded without delay while her domineering eyes gazed down at the girl crying into her bosom.

"I-I'm not going to lose you right? We'll always be together…won't we?" The blonde-haired girl requested with a sniffle to the puzzlement of the callous princess and her big sister's.

For the briefest of moments Azula mulled over the strangely distasteful query before scowling with her little intended's crying face in her toned arms.

"What a ridiculous question. You belong to me and there is nowhere else that I will permit you to be. No place…other than right here." Azula declared with her hands wrapped around the girl's shoulders while she held her handmaid face first into her chest.

"G-good. Because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Nowhere but with you Azula-sama. Because…you are my home." Elle muttered with a smile finally returning to her lips while the two noblewomen watched Azula hold her in silent amazement.

"I am. Now that will be enough of your crying peasant. If you continue then I will have to discipline you." The princess announced with her regal lips curling into a refined smile before gently sweeping her handmaid's bangs from her lovely eyes.

"Yes princess. I'll be good." The blonde-haired girl answered sweetly with her hands grasping at her older girlfriend's chest.

"I know Elle. I know." Azula spoke with another sigh while she stared down at Elle holding onto her chest.

No further words were said between them.

Elle simply rested with her face against Azula's plating while the regal woman peered down at her with a protective golden gaze.

Her mind was already made up.

She would discover the secrets involving her young intended's power but…

It was to be used by her and her alone.

The princess nodded with her callous golden eyes reflecting her newfound resolve to look after her innocent girlfriend.

And if anyone should try to bring Elle to harm for the purpose of utilizing the girl's power.

Then they will find themselves dealing with her personally.

And that was a promise.

**AN:**

**Alright, well there isn't as much to discuss this chapter.**

**I truly appreciate all of the glowing reviews that people are leaving me.**

**As usual, allow me to take a moment to respond to the reviews. **

**Elle is slowly but surely learning how to be bolder, although she still has a tendency to gave to Azula's every demand. We'll get to see her become bolder as the story goes on.**

**Thank you again Agent Banana! Azula will eventually stand up to her father later in the story. When that happens, she will declare her love for Elle.**

**I am happy that everyone liked the twist as much as me, and just as glad that you were all surprised. I thank everyone single one of you for your praise. I really do!**

**Now let's go over things.**

**Yeah, Zoe narrowly made it out alive. She used her grappling gun to escape the brunt of the explosion. And then she detonated the rest of the minefield because she was really, really pissed off.**

**This is going to play a heavy factor in the next twenty or so chapters of the story. Zoe is going to be rightfully after Mai's head.**

**Elle and Ty Lee will be pleading Azula to protect Mai but Azula is also rightfully enraged with Mai. House Song is the strongest house, and now Mai has put that loyalty into question.**

**Azula is trying to secure her power in case in comes down to a succession battle between either her father or Zuko.**

**And now House Song will be breathing down her neck for a harsh punishment to prove that she recognizes their loyalty.**

**At the same time Zuko is her brother. And Mai is her friend. Since Mai didn't stab Azula herself in the back she might have a smidge more mercy than if it were otherwise.**

**Even so, Azula is furious. If not for Elle, Azula would throw Mai in Boiling Rock for ten years without a second thought.**

**And it goes without saying that Iroh really underestimated Zoe. He was so caught up worrying about Azula's evolved bending and Elle's Component that he erroneously believed Zoe dead.**

**I wanted to showcase what a beast she is when she is pissed off and I feel like I did that adequately this chapter.**

**Her strength and stamina are much higher than normal, on top of that she uses a grappling hook gun to close the distance between herself and her opponent.**

**She fought her way aboard the airship to make a point to Iroh and the Gaang that she was not to be underestimated. And she cut out Iroh's left eye as a result.**

**Both Iroh and Katara incurred brutal injuries as a result of the battle.**

**And we also saw that Azula let Toph go because Elle requested it. Toph hates Azula but she is starting to get the idea that they need to consider negotiating with Azula if Aang cannot win.**

**She knows that Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors have been in prison for over six years and that they need to get them out. With Elle's assistance, they might be able to negotiate an iffy peace. **

**But knowing the White Lotus they are not likely to give in so easily.**

**And so Azula and her people are stranded on this small mountainous island with no connection to the rest of their fleet. What happened?**

**I also wanted to demonstrate that although Iroh's cause is far more noble than Azula's that it is not won without casualties.**

**Whether he intended to do so or not, Iroh killed about seventeen Fire Nation citizens when he shot down Azula's ship.**

**Now Azula has to deal with the dead and the dying, finding food for her people, and scaling a mountain to get to higher ground.**

**Azula has to learn how to be a better leader.**

**As we saw in this chapter, our new secondary character Nako is a commoner, an aspiring airship pilot who is trying to feed her family with her new career in the military.**

**Because of the influence that Elle has had on her, Azula is trying (albeit poorly) to reassure the loyal that she isn't going to hurt them for no reason.**

**In a rare act of kindness Azula gave the girl a promotion and because of that Nako now sees Azula in a different light. **

**Anyway, we'll get more insight in Elle's past in the chapters to come.**

**Next time Azula and Zoe have to perform mercy killings for the brutally maimed. And we get to see a new compassionate side of Zoe that stuns even Azula.**

**Next chapter! Deliverance.**


	35. Deliverance

**Please continue to favorite, and review the story! Thanks!**

_Deliverance – Chapter Thirty-Four_

Elle now sat with Ty Lee's arm around her shoulder while the acrobat held her in a sisterly embrace.

The acrobat patted her young friend's back while she gazed down at her adopted sister adorably resting with her head propped up on her breast.

'She sure is a real cutie! I can see why she drew Azula's eye.' The brown-haired woman thought with a grin on her lips while the tired girl cuddled into her breasts.

All the while she watched the princess and her fellow noblewoman surveying the extent of the damage.

"Damn you uncle. I'll see to it that you suffer for this." Azula hissed with her fists clenched at her sides while Mai gazed down at her feet in a remorseful silence.

And then the princess turned to gaze over her shoulder when she noticed the young pilot rushing out to speak to her once more.

Only for the sound of a familiar line entrenching into rock to pull her focus from her damaged ship.

All eyes present stopped what they were doing to gaze up to see the captain skillfully sliding down the rocky hillside before skidding to a stop before the destroyed airship.

And both Mai and Ty Lee couldn't suppress the shiver that was traveling down their spines upon gazing at the soldier's clearly enraged face once more.

The chief pilot darted forward with her panicked eyes gazing between the composed princess and the captain striding over to speak to her monarch.

"Ah Captain Zoe! May I speak with you for a…moment? O-oh my…" Nako trailed off pitifully just as Zoe stopped to gaze down at her with murderous hazel eyes.

"It will have to wait." Zoe answered curtly before pushing past the terrified pilot while she marched towards the now rightfully sweating Mai.

"O-of course! Take your time!" The chief pilot exclaimed in a shuddering voice while the princess turned to sigh while she watched the enraged soldier march over.

"For the time being I want you to put your anger towards Mai aside. Once we return, she will face punishment for her actions." Azula announced with her arms folded over her breasts while gazing back at the soldier's blood strained face.

For a fleeting moment she almost thought that Zoe would listen to reason.

Only to grit her teeth in anger when the captain leaped straight towards Mai.

The markswoman stiffened with a knife in hand before speedily raising it to defend herself.

Only for the enraged soldier to tackle her with terrifying speed before slamming the back of her head into the steel warship.

"Mai!" Ty Lee shouted in alarm with Elle spinning around to gaze at the scene in horror.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" The captain roared before taking even the princess aback when she began brutally punching the other woman's face.

"I said stop Zoe!" The princess barked in anger over the disobedience before jumping over to break up the brawl.

All the while Saro shook his head alongside the rest of his comrades.

"I told you that you were fucked." The second in command stated ominously while he watched his leader savagely beat the other warrior's face in.

Mai's back collided with the wall once more while she desperately fought to push the stronger woman off of her.

Only for the soldier to ram into her once more before she found herself gasping when a brutal hand slipped around her throat.

"You were so bold when you stuck a landmine on my back! You are no warrior! You are nothing but a pathetic cock sucking coward!" Zoe screamed with her enraged hands crushing the other noblewoman's throat just when Mai drove a knee into her groin.

She briefly grunted in pain but never relented in her savage attack.

Not even when Azula began furiously pulling her backwards off her gasping prey.

Mai sunk back against the wall with a hand on her throat while she gazed after Zoe with widened tawny eyes.

She knew that Zoe would be pissed. Furious even. And to be honest she didn't even care.

No. The only reason she even felt any sort of guilt was for the lack of response her attack on Zoe may have had on the soldiers when the ship was downed.

But even so…

The wretched woman was even more psychotic than she had taken her to be!

It was no small wonder Azula liked her so much!

"Zoe I will not say it again! Get a hold of yourself!" Azula bellowed with her eyes shimmering in annoyance while she dragged the shouting woman through the dirt.

"Get a hold of myself! I was thrown down a fucking mine pit! And you want me to get a hold of myself!" The captain snarled with her enraged eyes glaring over her shoulder at the princess's glaring face.

The small group of soldiers watching dropped what they were holding in shock to hear that the captain had the gall to backtalk their crown princess.

"You had better watch how you speak to me Zoe! I will not tolerate this disrespect!" The princess called out in a beyond strict voice while the soldier simmered in anger with her strong arms restraining her.

Only to release a grunt of frustration when the woman continued to thrash in her grip.

Restraining her was as simple as she had first thought it would be.

That was a feat in itself.

There weren't many people that could make her put this much effort just into pinning them down!

"Why should I respect someone that is siding with a woman that threw me down a mine pit!" The captain yelled just before breaking free of the princess's arm lock while the monarch gazed back at her with increasingly angered eyes.

All the while aware that the soldier had a valid point.

"You will respect me because I am your monarch! And I have already assured you that I will see that you receive justice! Now you will stand down and wait for my ruling when we return or I will reduce you to a pile of ashes on this very ground!" Azula hissed with her imposing eyes glaring back at Zoe's livid face while the soldier trembled in rage.

And through the corner of her eye she watched her handmaid dart over with the acrobat in tow to tend to Mai's wounds.

The small girl slid to a stop before the panting woman while tawny eyes glanced down at her in surprise.

"Are you okay oneesan?" Elle asked in a worried voice while Mai managed a small smile despite her own furious mood.

"I'll survive little sister." Mai assured before reaching out to pat the girl's golden head while Ty Lee stared down at her in a mixture of concern and fright.

"Monarch you may be princess. But you must earn my respect. Just as I have with my own men!" Zoe retorted to the horror of even her own subordinates while Azula's golden eyes began to narrow into murderous slits.

"Silence! You will not speak to me with such disrespect! Continue to do so and you won't leave this island alive!" The princess growled with her fists tightening up at her shapely hips all the while glaring furiously between the two feuding women.

The captain clenched her teeth before stunning the gawking onlookers by pointing an outraged finger at the increasingly stunned princess's face.

"And House Song will not tolerate this insult! Push me princess! Push me! And House Song will withdraw all of our troops to Fire Mountain and there we will remain while you and your father find yourselves struggling to penetrate the Earth Kingdom without our aid!" The captain declared with conviction lacing her voice while everyone gaped at her in disbelief.

All the while Ty Lee began frantically gazing about with worried eyes before she gulped in terror at the look of pure rage in Azula's eyes.

There was no doubt about it.

Whatever was in store for Mai, it would not be pleasant.

"You…dare to threaten me." Azula breathed with blue fire at her fingertips while Zoe's bangs hung in her sweaty eyes.

"And then you will find yourselves in an interesting predicament. How will you win your war without the largest noble house at your side? You'll be caught between invading the Earth Kingdom and sieging Fire Mountain." Zoe continued with equal rage in her own voice while Azula looked as if she were about to snap her neck.

"You! I'll kill you before you even get a chance to play your little threat!" The princess barked before stomping forward while the soldier bravely stood her ground.

"Go ahead. Mother knows full well where I am. I am sure that she will be overflowing with love for you if she receives word that her firstborn died under your watch." The captain boasted even when the princess's enraged fists reeled her in.

"You…you threaten me not once. But twice! You will pay for this disrespect! You and Mai both! I'll incinerate the two of you together!" Azula shouted with her palms grasping at Zoe's ruined armor while the soldier released a scoff of defiance.

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't have done the same? And if I were to throw you down a mine pit…what would you do?" Zoe inquired with her teeth gritting together while Azula's golden eyes trembled in her anger.

And the realization that she was correct once more.

"What I would or wouldn't have done is not relevant!" The princess exclaimed venomously before pushing the other woman back against the steel wall.

"I thought as much. You would have gone straight for the throat as well. We're alike in that regard." The captain muttered as she nursed her neck while her princess stood glaring down at her.

"You have the gall to threaten me and then attempt to butter up to me afterwards?" Azula inquired before mercilessly punching Zoe across the cheek while the soldier slumped back against the wall.

"I didn't threaten you princess. I simply gave you a warning." Zoe stated with a hand on her cheek while blue flames accented Azula's wrathful visage.

"They are one and the same!" The princess snarled with her angered eyes glancing about before turning back to her battered subordinate when she heard the woman snap her fingers.

"No. They are not. Saro. I want you to kill that bitch and the acrobat both if they so much as even take a step forward." The captain commanded to the disbelief of many while the princess watched in outrage when several of her soldiers dropped down over the alarmed trio.

"Understood captain." Saro agreed with a stoic countenance while his men stood at his back while Mai pushed Elle behind her.

"You will stand down or I will kill you all!" Azula shouted with anger in her eyes while the Dai Li took up defensive position's opposite of the firebenders.

And yet to her rage and disbelief, Zoe's soldiers would not stand down!

"That was a threat. The other was a warning. Do not stand down. The Dai Li are just as tired as we are. Cut their throats if they proceed forward." Zoe called out while pushing herself to her feet while Azula turned to seethe down at her.

And the two noblewomen could only gaze on in shock to see that the platoon of soldiers were willing to disobey Azula on Zoe's order.

Such a thing did not bode well when they were stranded on the island with no means of contact with the outside world!

"I said stand down! Now!" The princess bellowed with her outraged eyes glaring back at the captain's almost smug face.

"You don't know much about loyalty do you princess? My mother taught me about loyalty. Did your father teach you about loyalty?" The captain pondered with a tilt of her head while she stood opposite of the furious woman.

"You shut your mouth. I know plenty about loyalty." Azula hissed with her callous golden eyes briefly flickering over Elle's fearful face before narrowing back at her defiant soldier.

"No, you do not. Your so-called elites aren't loyal to you. They are only here because they are afraid of you. The only loyal one of the three is the handmaid." Zoe stated with a hand on her hip while Azula turned to glare back at Ty Lee's now terrified face.

"A-Azula, that isn't true." Ty Lee pleaded with fear in her voice while she sunk even lower under Azula's paranoid glare.

"Tell me princess, what have you done for these men?" The captain continued with the princess gazing back in anger.

"What?" The princess growled with her eyes narrowing in anger while the young chief pilot ran up behind her.

Nako fearfully glanced up with her golden eyes watching the ensuing conflict.

"Your orders princess?" The chief pilot asked in an easily intimidated voice while the princess briefly turned to gaze at her over her shoulder.

At least she could take comfort in the fact that her princess seemed to approve of her.

Only a suicidal fool would stand against Princess Azula!

"Stay where you are. I need you alive for repairs. You're no use to me dead." Azula answered coldly before turning away from her new subject's rapidly nodding face.

"U-understood princess! Know that I am behind you all the way!" Nako cried out in a bow while Azula glanced back at her once more.

Although Azula did not say it aloud.

She couldn't help but feel greatly pleased by the pilot's devotion.

"Have you spent the last year fighting with them in the trenches? Have you stood neck and neck with them through seaside storms? Have you eaten fish with them every night for the last twelve damn months? Did you drink whiskey with them over the fire after a long hard-fought battle?" Zoe queried with pride in her voice while Azula callously glared back at her.

"No, Zoe I have not. I am not obligated to campaign for the love of every individual soldier. My command is simple. Obey me! Or die!" The princess snapped with her burning fingers at her hips while the captain's soldier's flinched under her glare.

"You are wrong Your Highness. A poor leader assumes that she has loyalty by default. A good leader takes action to win the loyalty of her subjects. I won their loyalty. And now they are willing to die for me. They will obey any command I give them…short of killing you. That…is loyalty." The captain explained with a proud countenance while her monarch snarled back at her.

"You have the gall to not only defy me but publicly lecture me!" Azula snapped with pure rage in her voice while Zoe's enraged eyes met her glare.

"Yes! I not only lecture you but I do so gladly! We would have succeeded in this mission if you hadn't brought along these two fucking liabilities! Elites! Don't make me laugh!" Zoe ranted with a madden rage in her eyes while she leaned in to meet Azula's murderous gaze.

Mai and Ty Lee continued to gaze around with nervous eyes while the two warriors continued in their stand off.

"They aren't even loyal to you! They don't give two shits about ending the war! All they care about is your treasonous brother! All of the world's best laid plans don't mean anything if you bring along traitors that are sympathetic to your enemy!" The captain screamed in the princess's reddened face while blue fire glistened before her eyes.

What infuriated Azula the most other than Zoe's disrespect was the fact that the woman was right.

And that angered her more than anything else!

"Zuko! Zuko! Zuko! Who gives a shit about Zuko! The next time you order me on a mission with you leave these idiots behind! I have completed over thirty successful missions in your name and this is the first time that one of my so-called allies tried to assassinate me!" Zoe insisted with her fists clenching while Azula began to stomp closer towards her.

"You would have gotten a lot further speaking that to me in a respectful tone!" The princess hollered before backhanding the soldier once more.

"Your subordinate just tried to murder me and you're angry about my tone!" The captain argued violently with her hazel eyes flaring in outrage while she knelt at the princess's pointed boots.

"I already told you that Mai will be punished! What more do you expect me to do!" Azula roared with a boot stomping into the dirt while she stood glaring about in boundless fury.

"I expect you to recognize my loyalty! I have fought for you! I have bled in your name! And you act as if she spilled wine on my shirt! I almost died and you don't even care! Why should I fight for you any further if you don't care if I get blown apart!" Zoe growled with her hazel eyes agape in humiliation while she punched the ground before the woman's pointed boots.

"Oh please! You speak as if we are lovers and I am supposed to cry tears of sorrow! You are being melodramatic Zoe! Get ahold of yourself!" The princess instructed with her arms folding over her chest while she narrowed her eyes down at her enraged subordinate.

"Melodramatic? That's a good one. It's only an assassination attempt. Nothing serious. Certainly, no cherry pit." The captain hissed under her breathe only to receive a boot to the face.

"I will not listen to anymore of this! I have dying and wounded to take care of and the sooner you are done throwing a fit the sooner they will receive aid!" Azula announced with a foul tempered huff while she glared down her most useful soldier kneeling in the dirt.

If anyone else had spoken to her in such a defiant manner they would have been killed as soon as the words left their mouth.

But not Zoe!

She is far too skilled to dispose of so casually and House Song far vast to be done away with at such a crucial point in the war.

"Of course! But before we do, I would like to lay down the ground rules for the camp arrangement!" Zoe barked in just as moody a voice while Azula tilted her head with her patience giving way to flames once more.

"Ground rules?" The princess snorted in disbelief while she turned to glare back at her two shivering childhood friends' before turning to watch the woman slam down a map at her feet.

"This right here is the House Song side of the island. This side is the House Lin side of the island!" The captain shouted in a deadly serious voice while the princess slapped her palm over her forehead.

The small audience of soldiers and workers sweatdropped while they watched the captain draw a line across the middle of the island.

"You can't be serious. Lines in the sand?" Azula scoffed with her palm on her forehead while she exhaling yet another furious snort.

All of the sudden she began to long for her little handmaid to massage her feet until she managed to calm her nerves!

'I am going to need it after I am done dealing with this miserable mess!' The princess thought with her possessive eyes glancing back at her pet's worried little face.

There was something about her innocent handmaid's labors that calmed her foul mood.

It would likely prove to be the only high point of this miserable day!

That was when the angered princess discreetly sniffed above her shoulder before turning away with a sliver of disgust in her eyes.

She will have to have the girl give her a bath as well judging by the sweat that she's managed to work up.

"Oh, I am deadly serious. If you must speak to me. Leave that bitch in her doghouse or I will hang her like a peach from an Agni damned tree!" Zoe growled before standing up with her hateful eyes glaring at Mai while the other woman mustered up a hateful scowl of her own.

"Good. I won't miss you. Cunt." Mai snarled with Ty Lee sweatdropping alongside her while Elle continued to snuggle up to the weapons expert.

"And try to watch out for the tribal savages." The captain stated darkly with hatred lacing her voice while the princess continued to groan in annoyance.

"T-tribal savages?" Nako squeaked with an easily frightened demeanor about her.

"You haven't heard? There is a small tribe of uncontacted savages that reside on this island. Vicious lot of them I tell you. Keep your eyes alert when you pull your pants down to relieve yourself. Lest you get raped in the ass." Zoe declared in a sadistic voice with Mai and Ty Lee staring at her in disbelief of the public rape threat.

"W-what? Is t-that true princess?" The chief pilot stammered only for the princess to reel around and roll her eyes at her.

"There are no tribal savages on this island Nako! So quit cowering!" Azula commanded with her lips curled into a scowl while Nako gulped in understanding.

"My sources say different. Regardless. Keep your eyes peeled Mai. I hear it hurts taking it up the ass." The captain sneered in a malicious voice while her piercing gaze caused the acrobat to shiver alongside the enraged weapons expert.

"You would do well to steer yourself from such talk in my presence. Now stand down before I kill you all!" The princess ordered with her terrifying gaze causing the soldier's to finally back away.

The acrobat couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

At least she knew that Azula would never allow that to happen to them.

"Her fate is sealed princess. Maybe it will be today…or maybe tomorrow…or maybe even a year from now. I will have my due." Zoe informed with her lips curving into a cold smile while she gazed into Mai's narrowing eyes.

'Damn you Mai! None of this would have happened if you could have kept your feelings for Zuko in check!' Azula thought with her eyes glaring at her subordinate only to furrow her brows in puzzlement when she watched Elle stand up in anger.

"No! You will not! You will leave Mai alone!" Elle cried out to the surprise of her three highborn friends while Mai observed her with surprised tawny eyes.

"Really? And how are you doing to do that runt?" The captain inquired in a frigid voice while she glared into the petite girl's amber eyes.

In that moment then and there both Mai and Ty Lee sensed that Zoe had made a big mistake.

As soon as Zoe said those words Azula was already reeling around with flames spewing from her lips and her eyes narrowing murderously.

It was almost ironic.

Zoe could threaten their lives many times over but as soon as she calls Elle a runt Azula is already on the defensive!

"With the power of the Component! You weren't present to see it but I have the power to neutralize the Avatar! If my oneesan is brought to harm I will not use my power to assist the Fire Nation!" The blonde-haired girl announced to the astonishment of the two women seated beside her.

The two noblewomen gazed up at their young friend with their eyes widening in shock while the princess also gazed on in disbelief.

After all of the time that they have spent around this girl this was the first time that they have ever witnessed Elle attempt to blackmail anyone!

The princess could only stare on with her golden eyes gazing at the girl in a speechless silence.

She couldn't even decide if she should feel angry or proud.

As she watched her girlfriend continue to shout at Zoe's taken aback face, she ultimately decided that she would settle for proud.

"I heard about your little showing…but I don't need an off switch to kill the Avatar. We'll be just fine without this power of yours. Your words have not swayed me." Zoe retorted only to blink in surprise when Elle took a shaky step forward.

"Maybe it's more than an off switch. Maybe I can use it on you. Maybe I can use it with the Avatar? Who knows? I guess we'll find out if you kill my big sister." Elle spoke with her best growl while Mai still gazed at her back in bewilderment.

All the while touched that Elle would risk her own safety to protect her.

The captain narrowed her eyes after hearing those words before taking a menacing step forward only to gaze on in disbelief when the petite girl darted straight at her.

It was almost comical!

"What are you doing Elle!" Mai called out in sisterly concern before pushing herself to her feet.

Ty Lee looked just as shocked for the girl's safety while Azula also stared at their young friend as if she had just grown a second head.

'What is that peasant trying to do!' Azula thought with her nostrils releasing a protective snort of blue fire.

Only to blink in disbelief when a blonde blur impacted with the mutually bewildered captain before the sound of a slap echoed into the air.

Zoe's head was tilted to the side with a small hand print on her cheek while she gazed down at Elle in shock through the corner of her eye.

"Take all the gold that you want from her but you leave her alone! Got that! You leave Mai alone!" The blonde-haired girl shouted with her little fists furiously shaking on the stunned soldier's robes.

"Elle…" The markswoman muttered in a voice of fondness while her tawny eyes softened immensely after hearing her adopted sister's passionate cry of defense.

And the acrobat too was gazing on with moved brown-gray eyes at the baffling sight.

It was a humorous sight that had every soldier and worker gawking.

Azula had turned to stare down at Elle through the corner of her stunned eyes while she marveled over her handmaid's pitiful attempt at intimidation.

It was laughable, pathetic even!

And yet even so.

She was finding that she couldn't fight the sensation of pride swelling up from within her belly while she gazed down at her little intended in approval.

Her little love had a spark of fire within her.

This was good. Because the girl would need it to be her Fire Lady.

The captain stood staring down at the tiny girl with her hazel eyes observed the girl closely while the blonde emotionally tugged on what was left of her shirt.

And for the briefest of moments the two gazed into each other's eyes.

And suddenly Elle began to feel her courage sap away while Zoe stared down into her paling amber eyes.

Only for Azula to come to her rescue once more.

Zoe stiffened in surprise when she felt a shiver travel down her neck while a callous voice flowed into her ear.

"If you even so much as touch that girl with a lick of flame. I will crucify you on these very grounds." The princess commented in an eerily calm voice while she stood with her fists balled up on her hips gazing at the still motionless woman.

A unanimous shiver was felt by all while Azula gazed on with her dark hair blowing in front of her sweaty cheeks.

And her golden eyes all the while conveying a murderous warning that her pet was never to be harmed.

Only then for the tension to be broken by the sound of Zoe laughing in apparent amusement.

And Elle gazed back up at her with renewed courage in her eyes before gripping the soldier's shirt once more.

"I understand princess. Not a scratch on her." The captain agreed with a slight smile returning to her lips while the blonde pulled on her shirt.

"And, there's more where that came from!" Elle exclaimed with a childish puff of her chest only for Zoe to stare down at her in amusement while Azula now released an embarrassed groan.

"You tell her little sister!" Ty Lee cheered with a grin alongside the sweatdropping Mai before they soon breathed a sigh of relief.

For a moment there it almost seemed like Zoe was about to strike Elle.

"It would appear that you've defeated me. Very well. I will stand down for the time being in recognition of your swing." Zoe declared in a serious voice while Azula rolled her eyes beside her.

"You better be afraid because Azula-sama taught me much more than that!" The blonde-haired girl piped with her little fists cuffed up before her while the captain turned to cast a questioning smirk in the direction of the scowling princess.

"Is this your student princess?" The captain taunted with a calming voice only for her glaring monarch to ruthlessly backhand her across the cheek once more.

"Shut up and get to work inspecting the wounded and what remains of our supplies!" Azula barked in a tyrannical voice with a fist on her shapely hips all the while nearly swelling in height when Elle began to clap alongside her.

"You go Azula-sama! You're the boss!" Elle chirped before pumping a fist above her head while Azula's strict eyes peered down at her in approval.

"Humph. I am indeed the boss." The princess commented with a smug curve of her lips while her handmaid smiled up at her in admiration.

"Very well princess. Congratulations on landing such a lovely catch." Zoe answered with noticeable sass before smacking Azula's shoulder pad while the other woman glared a hole through her skull.

"You have some nerve Zoe. You publicly challenge my authority and then you try to play the part of the loyal soldier afterwards. If there should ever be a repeat of this incident. I will kill you." Azula spoke with a merciless glare gracing her features while Zoe turned to meet her gaze.

"Understood. But just the same…but please remember that House Song will be eagerly awaiting your royal verdict." The captain stated with a spark of anger flashing once more in her hazel eyes while the annoyed princess turned to meet her stare.

There was no doubt in her mind that there was no way that House Song would let Mai's transgressions slide.

If she fails to rule in their favor they will simply go to her father.

And she damn well knew that her father would not hesitate for a moment to sentence Mai to death!

This just makes Mai all the more a fool for thinking she would ever get away with such a stupid stunt to begin with!

"I am well aware! You've only told me about twenty times!" The princess snapped with a scoff while her golden eyes briefly swept over the other firebender's burned torso.

All the while silently musing that Zoe was right.

If anyone had done that to her, she would not rest until their head was on a spike.

That…is the only reason why she is willing to let Zoe's public defiance slide.

Just this once.

"Make no mistake princess, I am your loyal captain. I have sworn a vow to serve you until my dying breath. But I expect you to understand that loyalty comes at a cost. I expect you to recognize my devotion." Zoe responded in a quieter voice while Azula listened with a regal brow raising curiously.

"You have a strange way of showing me loyalty Zoe." Azula commented with a scowl while the other woman's hand still lightly gripped her plating.

"What can I say? I am a peculiar woman. There will be days when you want nothing more than to kill me. But trust me when I say this princess. I am more than worth your while." The captain continued in a purposefully softer voice while her princess gazed back into her hazel eyes.

"For your sake you had better hope so." The princess sighed in a calming voice while her handmaid stood faithfully beside her.

"We can achieve great things together you and I. There is much that you can teach me…and much that I can teach you." Zoe assured with Azula's brows quirking inquisitively while she gazed back at her.

"You teach me? Just what is there for you to teach me?" Azula snorted with a conceited countenance only to gaze curiously at the other woman's confident face.

"Loyalty. I can teach you about loyalty. You've led a sheltered life. You know little about your own people. I can show you how to gain the favor of the troops…and the love of the small folk." The captain whispered gently while the princess turned to stare at her incredulously.

"The favor of the soldiers and the love of the peasants?" The princess pondered almost mockingly while the captain nodded sagely.

"If you don't have both. Your rule will be short and brief. Rulers that are hated by their own people…do not live very long. So, watch closely princess. This is your chance." Zoe informed with her lips curving into a knowing smile while Azula grudgingly found herself listening closely.

"My chance? My chance for what." Azula asked coldly only to follow Zoe's finger when the woman pointed in the direction of the small gathering of workers and soldiers.

"This is your chance to step outside of your extravagant palace and show your people that princess Azula stands beside them. Speak with them. Eat with them. Sit over a fire with them. Treat them well. And they will tell stories of you to everyone they meet. Of how Princess Azula fights beside her own. Unlike her predecessors." The captain explained in an urging voice while the princess pondered her council with a contemplative look in her golden eyes.

The advice was both sensible and tempting at the same time.

Even Azula couldn't deny that much.

Any chance to stand higher than her father and her ancestors was a worthwhile endeavor to be sure.

"So be it. I will take your counsel into consideration. But don't you ever contradict my will before the eyes of my soldiers ever again." The princess warned in a glacial voice with a beyond stern countenance before reaching out to painfully grasp the other woman's almost bare shoulder.

"Got it. But before I forget. I have a gift for you." Zoe announced abruptly while Azula stared back at her with a cynical narrow of her eyes.

"You insult me, and give me council afterwards, and now you are trying to bribe me?" Azula demanded with a puff of blue fire exuding from her nostrils only to gaze on curiously when Zoe reached into a pouch at her hip.

The princess watched with mildly inquisitive golden eyes to see her subordinate withdraw a small white cloth.

And the two noblewomen gazed at the woman they both despised only to find themselves their feelings of hatred transforming into fear once more while the captain slowly unraveled the rolled-up cloth.

And just like that Zoe's amicable demeanor began to transform into something even more terrifying than Azula herself.

They found themselves gaping in disgust at a torn out eye ball resting in the palm of the noblewoman's hand.

Even Azula seemed completely taken by surprise.

The only ones unfazed by the offering were Zoe's own squad and the hardened men of the Dai Li.

Mai sat back with her eyes agape in rapidly rising worry while she and Ty Lee sat staring at the bloody eye in horror.

'What in Agni's name is wrong with her! She…cut out someone's eye and brought it back as a gift for Azula!' The markswoman thought with revulsion in her stare.

Azula stood in surprise gazing down at the severed body part before turning to gaze down at her young companion's nauseous face.

Without even giving it a second thought, she shoved her handmaid aside with a stern hand before returning her attention to her seemingly pleased subordinate.

"What is that?" The princess asked with some disgust in her voice while wrinkling her nose in a questioning manner.

"An eye, princess." The captain answered without delay only for her princess to glare a hole through her skull.

"I can see that! I was inquiring who the owner was and why are you giving it to me." Azula snapped with her hands on her hips while Zoe turned to gaze over her shoulder at Mai.

"Someone in your family is down an eye." Zoe stated vaguely with her words causing Mai to gaze up in unfathomable rage.

The declaration hit both of Azula's childhood friends harder than any punch ever could.

The two could only stare on in a mix of anger and horror while the princess now gazed down at the eye with her golden eyes widening in suspicion.

"Is…that my brother's?" Azula queried with a barely noticeable sliver of emotion in her voice only for Zoe to shake her head.

"Your uncle. He underestimated me. As did your so-called elites. Even you too underestimated me. Do you still wish to kill me now?" The captain spoke with an unnervingly pleased smile while the princess stared back at her with grudgingly recognition in her eyes.

"You fought your way onboard my uncle's ship…in the process killing many of his men. Just to carve out an eye?" The princess questioned with traces of approval in her cold voice while she raised her impressed eyes to meet the other woman's proud gaze.

"An eye for an eye princess. An eye for an eye." Zoe declared with her fists clenching before her chest while a smirk finally began to grow on Azula's lips.

"Well done Zoe. Well done." Azula purred with a hand beneath her chin while Zoe turned away to meet Mai's unnerved stare.

For reasons she couldn't explain found herself relieved that the eye did not belong to her brother.

At the same time, she was pleased that her uncle paid a price for his arrogance.

She had never been very fond of him.

And any fondness she may have had has been squashed in favor of a desire to see his head on a spike after the stunt that he pulled destroying her warship.

And with that the captain smirked in the markswoman's disgusted direction before startling the two women by tossing the curled-up rag at their repulsed feet.

"You deranged bitch." Mai hissed with hatred in her voice while meeting Zoe's victorious gaze.

All the while the soldier managed a darkly sardonic chuckle at her expense.

"Keep it as a memento traitor." The captain taunted with prideful sneer only for the acrobat to furiously kick the rag away.

"The sooner we get off this island and away from her the better!" Ty Lee shouted with her fists clenched in anger while they watched the captain turn away.

The most unnerving thing of all wasn't how ruthless Zoe was.

No, it was the fact that Azula seemed far too fond of the woman than they were comfortable with!

The shouts of another soldier running up the captain finally drew Zoe's attentions away from them.

"Princess! Captain! Your swords!" A soldier cried out before dropping into a low bow with the swords held up to be returned to their owners.

The princess reached out to grasp her blade with a refined smile on her regal lips before sheathing it at her hip while her subordinate did the same.

"They are just as sturdy as you claimed. Although I never had a chance to test out your other claim on the earthbender." Azula commented with a hand on her hip while Zoe turned to meet her gaze.

All the while musing that it was best to keep the details of her one-time mercy to herself.

Although after learning about the extent of their situation she was beginning to wish that she had done otherwise.

"You will soon discover that Songs do not made idle boasts princess. Now…perhaps we should go assess the situation as you suggested earlier?" Zoe quipped with her arms folding over her injured chest while Azula nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Elle…go sit down with Mai and Ty Lee for now. I have business to attend to. I will come for you after we are finished." The princess ordered with her strict eyes peering down at her handmaid's adorably pouting face.

"If you say so Azula-sama. But if you need me to get you anything…just let me know." The blonde-haired girl muttered softly while her princess stared down at her with domineering golden eyes.

"I will remember that. Now run along now." Azula spoke in a stern voice with her palm briefly patting her girlfriend's shoulder while Elle nodded happily.

"Yes Azula-sama as you command!" Elle cried out before quickly bowing at the hip while Azula watched her dart over to rejoin her seated big sister's.

"See it to that you two keep a close eye on this one. Is that understood?" The princess commanded with her possessive eyes watching her handmaid take come to a stop before the weapons expert once more.

"We'll look after shorty. Just get that bitch out of my sight." Mai snorted before narrowing her eyes at Zoe's smug face while she watched the other woman walk away.

Azula just sighed in annoyance before turning to depart after her most skilled yet likewise insufferable solder.

The two noblewomen gazed at their leader walking away only to peer down at their young companion in surprise see the girl had retrieved a box of first aid supplies.

Mai watched Elle open it with softened tawny eyes while Ty Lee smiled softly down at Elle when the girl reached up to wipe the weapons expert's cheek.

"Elle. You don't have to do that. I can do it." The markswoman spoke gently while she stared down at her little sister cleaning the blood from her cheek.

"No. I want to." The blonde-haired girl assured in a dedicated voice while she patted down the noblewoman's bruised cheek.

"Thank you…. you're sweet Elle." Mai answered with fondness lacing her voice while Elle continued to clean her wounds.

"Very sweet." Ty Lee agreed with a returning grin while she observed Elle tenderly wipe the other woman's bloodied cheek.

"You're my oneesan. And I don't want you to be in pain." Elle responded while chewing on her lip in a bothered manner only for Mai to place a palm upon her head.

"Not just that…for defending me." The markswoman mumbled with her eyes reflecting her appreciation while she gently patted the blushing girl's head.

"O-oh well what sort of friend would I be if I just sat there quietly through talk of killing you." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a bashful fashion while the two women gazed down at her fondly.

"You know Ty Lee. I couldn't ask for a better little sister…" Mai trailed off in a tone of affection before patting Elle's head while the petite girl continued to clean her face.

"Nor could I! She's the pinkest little sister there is." The brown-haired woman cooed with a giggle while the teenager girl's cheeks turned a shade of the mentioned color.

"And I have the best oneesans in all the worlds." Elle declared in a loving voice while both noblewomen gazed down at her moved by her words.

Only for Mai to ruffle her hair in response while she leaned in to sit closer to the gloomy noble's side.

"You're getting bolder." The markswoman remarked with observant tawny eyes while the girl sat close to her.

"Is that a good thing?" The blonde-haired girl replied in a reflective voice while the acrobat reached out to pat her back.

"It is Elle. You can't bottle your emotions up forever like that." Ty Lee advised with concern in her voice while Elle peered up at her thoughtfully.

"I suppose not." Elle agreed with a nod of her head while Mai regarded her through the corner of her eye.

"Now if you could just learn to not let Azula walk all over you." Mai sighed only to sigh when Elle peeked up at her with almost horrified amber eyes.

"Oh no. Azula-sama looks after me. I don't mind it when she gives me orders." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a warm smile while her two big sisters just shook their heads in the way that older siblings do when educating their younger.

"I know you don't Elle but Azula really wouldn't mind if you asserted yourself just a little bit. She really likes you. Like really, really likes you. She won't be mad if you do!" The brown-haired woman instructed while she smiled down at the smaller girl's now thoughtful face.

"Are you sure Ty Lee? I don't want to upset the dynamic of our relationship." Elle insisted while Mai gazed down at her sighing once more.

"Absolutely sure!" Ty Lee exclaimed with another nod while Elle held a finger to her chin.

"Relationships are two-way streets. One person doesn't just please the other. Both parties involved have a duty to please each other equally." The markswoman lectured with a nod while their young friend sat between them.

"I see. Well…I'll think it over. I just hope she won't get angry with me." The blonde-haired girl muttered only for the weapons expert to pat her head once more.

"She won't. Next time she tells you what to do. Just say no." Mai explained with a slight smirk on her lips while Ty Lee grinned in shared amusement.

"Okay then. I'll give it a try. Maybe I can bargain for daily snuggles." Elle answered with an increased smile while her two big sister's sweatdropped above her.

"I suppose you could." The markswoman continued with amusement lacing her voice while the petite girl continued to clean her cheek.

"Yeah Elle. You just tell Azula that she needs to stop being such a snuggle prude." The brown-haired woman giggled while their young friend began to look excited at the thought of cuddling with the princess.

"I will!" The blonde-haired girl piped up with a bright smile while she washed off her big sister's cheek.

"Oh, and Elle. Nice swing." Mai complimented with sisterly approval in her voice while Elle turned a bashful shade of red.

"Yeah! I think you really impressed Azula when you did that." Ty Lee spoke in a warm voice while Elle turned to peer down at her feet.

"I am not sure what came over me. It was a spur of the moment thing but I won't lie…" Elle trailed off while the two older girls listened attentively.

And then she gulped fearfully while they stared down at her in puzzlement.

"For a moment after I slapped her…I felt as if the life was fading from my body…and I…almost pissed myself. If not for Azula-sama. I…think I would have." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a chagrined expression while the two noblewomen gazed down at her in understanding.

Neither Mai nor Ty Lee could blame the girl for feeling that way.

In all honesty there were multiple times that they felt the same way.

Zoe was a terrifying woman and it was clear that only Azula could control her.

Zoe and Azula strode towards the wreckage while soldiers and workers knelt on all fours in bows of respect to their passing princess.

That was when the hesitant Nako raced after them before fretfully calling out to the two-commanding women.

"Excuse me princess but may I have another word with you and the captain as well?" Nako called out already in a bow while Azula turned to regard her with a stern eye.

"Speak Nako." Azula commanded with a wave of her hand while she turned to stare down at the kneeling young woman.

"U-uh it's about the injured and the state of our supplies." The chief pilot answered with her head gesturing to the downed ship while the princess quirked a brow curiously.

"Fine. Just come with us." The princess spoke with a wave of her hand while the skittish girl peeked up from her bow.

"O-of course princess!" Nako exclaimed before leaping to her feet while she rushed after Azula's heels.

All the while making certain that she maintained a respectable distance between the crown princess and herself.

"I recall that you wanted to speak to me earlier." Zoe stated casually with her hands on her hips while gazing over her shoulder at the younger girl's anxious face.

"Y-yes I did. But you were preoccupied with other matters." The head pilot replied in a nervous cough with a hand over her mouth while her two superiors glanced back at her.

"So I was. And now I am not. I take it that this one is our new chief pilot?" The captain pondered with her playful eyes turning to her princess's mildly annoyed expression.

"Yes Zoe. She is. The others displeased me. So, I replaced them." Azula commented in an uncaring voice while Nako gulped in renewed fear behind her.

"Ah! Well we can only hope that you work out…and that you can at least halfway manage to steer an airship." Zoe teased with a small smile on her lips while Nako began to sweat hesitantly.

"Y-yes. One can only hope. When we have a viable ship that is…" Nako trailed off with a troubled frown only to jump in fright when a hand roughly slapped her back.

"Oh, don't look so grim! You're alive and well, and you aren't even missing any limbs. You're already off to a fantastic start!" The captain exclaimed with a grin while the young pilot shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

The princess turned to gaze back at her soldier with a puzzled gleam in her eyes only to turn away sighing under her breath.

Even by her standards Zoe was a strange woman.

"Erm…good point. I suppose." The chief pilot agreed warily with another gulp while they walked up to the ruined ship.

"Have we met before today or is this our first time speaking to each other?" Zoe queried in a social voice while Azula once more turned to glare in her direction.

"I've seen you here and there…but I think this is the first time that we've spoken one on one. Pardon me for asking but why do you ask?" Nako answered with a finger on her cheek while Zoe shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Have you? I wasn't sure. I confess that I don't remember half of the people that I meet." The captain commented with a dismissive face while the younger female's shoulders slumped.

"Well…that's understandable." The chief pilot responded awkwardly only to cough when the captain hit her back a second time.

"We'll just pretend that we've met before then. That's what I do with anyone that isn't royalty. I just smile and act like I know them. It works wonders." Zoe declared with a knowing smile while Nako nervously laughed in understanding.

"I can see the merit in such a tactic." Nako muttered only to jump when Azula banged a fist on the side of the steel ship.

"Are you done now Zoe?" The princess snapped with her glare causing her new pilot to cower yet the captain remained unfazed.

"Of course, princess. I was just trying to enjoy a brief moment of humor before what comes next." The captain remarked with her smile fading away while the princess's brows furrowed in a questioning manner.

"Really? Humor. I hadn't taken you to be that sort of person Zoe." Azula sighed with a shake of her head while Zoe stepped up beside her.

"You haven't done this sort of thing before…have you princess? Once you do it. You'll understand what I mean. It…steels you for the task ahead." Zoe spoke in a glummer voice while Azula stared at her in increased puzzlement.

Before the princess could even ask the pilot sighed depressingly in agreement before speaking to her once more.

"Let's start off with the small stuff. As I told you the ship is ruined beyond repair." The chief pilot began before sliding open the steel door while the princess gazed in with rage flashing in her eyes once more.

Smoke was still blowing into the air while the ship now rested at an uneven tilt.

As a result of that and the crash itself the door was halfway blocked by a large pile of broken equipment.

And not just that.

The angle that the ship was resting on made it nearly unsuitable to use it as temporary housing!

"As you can see Your Highness. Even if we cleared the wreckage out of the way. We would slide down the flooring and possibly injure ourselves on the jagged debris. We…. are going to have to make camp." Nako explained in a downcast voice while Azula stood over her shoulder with her teeth clenched in her anger.

"Make camp." The princess snarled with her golden eyes shimmering in fury while the captain gazed up calmly into the wreckage.

'Iroh is going to pay for this! When I get my hands on him! I'll take much more than an eye!' Azula thought with her nostrils releasing a puff of blue fire while she clenched her fists at her hips.

"Yes…camp…. outside of the ravine preferably. It would be…foolish to presume that we have seen the last of the enemy. S-so I suggest the forest. It will at least provide cover." The chief pilot advised with sweat dripping down her brow only to jump once more when the princess punched the steel door in her anger.

"How did they get our location! We were hunting them! I was under the impression that your data on the White Lotus was correct! So how Zoe!" The princess barked in a foul tempered voice while her captain still gazed up into the lopsided corridor of the destroyed vessel.

"My information was correct. Their headquarters is in the Misty Palms Oasis. It…would seem that they received word of our movements…and your uncle set out to ambush us…and save the Avatar while he was at it." The captain answered with a hand on the bent door while her monarch continued to fume before her.

"How convenient! But that still doesn't explain how they obtained our location." Azula hissed with her voice causing Nako to shiver.

"A spy network I presume. Likely someone high up in status. Possibly at court…or otherwise." Zoe stated with her lips curving into a frown while Azula's eyes took on an utterly livid tint over such an implication.

'Uncle…has spies at court? I will find out who these people are and send him their heads!' The princess thought with a resolute nod while the pilot peered up at her.

"A-all the more reason why we should seek cover…and stay together. I…very much doubt that the Dragon of the West will return. He's…likely far too preoccupied whisking the Avatar away to safety. But…even so. We cannot rule out the possibility that he had outside help." Nako muttered before turning away while Azula glanced down at her with a grudgingly impressed gaze.

"My chi will be recovered soon enough…and then if anyone shows themselves. I will just kill them all. But even so…we will camp scale the cliff…and camp in the forest as you suggested." Azula spoke in a calmer voice while Nako peered up at her in surprise.

"I-I am honored to have a position among your counsel princess." The chief pilot assured before bowing at the waist while the princess surveyed her in approval.

"You have a capable mind Nako. And I will not allow it to be said that I do not recognize the capable." The princess commented with her arms folding over her breasts while staring down at her new subordinate bowing before her.

"T-thank you for your kind words princess. I…will not let you down." Nako replied in a devoted voice while Azula's stern eyes gazed down at her.

"See to it that you don't. Now stand up…and let's move on." Azula ordered with a scowl before turning away while her two subordinates followed after her.

"A-and I would like to inform you Your Highness…that although most of the food stores are indeed destroyed. Including your own personal food stores…that…there is some canned tuna left." The chief pilot informed with a flinching countenance only to shrink even further when the princess paused in her step.

The princess's boot stomped into the dirt beneath her feet while her lips curled up in extreme disgust.

"Canned tuna." The princess growled with pure revulsion in her eyes while she turned to glare back at the now gulping woman.

"Y-yes princess. Canned tuna." Nako stammered in a nervous voice while Azula spat at her feet in disgust.

"How revolting! I have to eat peasant slop. Could this possibly get any worse!" Azula complained in a voice of pompous loathing while she resumed stomping ahead.

Only for her eyes to narrow into slits when Zoe set a palm on her shoulder.

"If you eat their food without complaint, they will respect you much more than if did otherwise. I caution you to remember that these are your people. They are willing to die for you. And all they want in return is your approval." Zoe implored in a near silent voice while Azula gazed back at her through the corner of her contemplative eye.

The princess's lips creased into a frown before turning to gaze ahead.

Once more her captain was offering her valid advice.

"Let's go" The princess commanded once more with a callous expression once more before resuming her walk once more while the two continued to follow her.

As Azula walked it did not take long for her to begin to understand just what Zoe had been referring to.

She gazed on with stoic golden eyes to find herself gazing at a make shift nursing station.

And for reasons she couldn't explain she found herself unable to fight her lips pursing into a thin line.

"How many won't make it?" Azula inquired stonily with her hands at her hips while Nako began to read from a small paper.

"I-it's hard to say princess. At least fifty have broken bones that inhibit their ability to travel…most of them will likely survive. Provided we get them to a suitable medical station before fatal infection kicks in. But…b-but there are at least twenty who will not make it." The chief pilot announced grimly with sorrow in her eyes while her princess nodded in understanding.

"See to the less fortunate before treating the others." The princess instructed with her hardened eyes gazing down in distaste.

'I have ordered the deaths of countless traitors and enemy soldiers. But this is the first time that I have sentenced the loyal to death.' Azula thought with a displeased sigh while rubbing a finger against the bridge of her nose.

She continued onward before coming to a stop before the first tent only for a young nurse by the name of Shii to step out.

As soon as she saw Azula she dropped down on all fours while the frigid woman gazed down at her with expectant golden eyes.

"Well? Spit it out. What is the status of this one?" The princess demanded icily with her head gesturing inside the tent before swiftly sweeping the curtain open.

Only to freeze up with unnatural shock in her eyes to find herself gazing down at a young man burned far beyond recognition.

"…Engine worker princess…. caught up in the explosion." Shii explained in a saddened voice while the captain stepped up to glance inside with grim hazel eyes.

"Do we have the necessary supplies to give him a lethal injection?" The captain questioned without delay in a solemn voice unlike her usual uncaring voice.

All the while standing beside Azula whose cold gaze was now flickered between the dying man and the slumped over nurse.

Only for her arms to cross over her chest in an odd show of frustration when the woman shook her head.

"No. Unfortunately, most of our medical supplies burned when the ship caught on fire." The nurse answered while gazing up at her princess's scowling face from her position on the floor.

In that moment in time Azula turned to glare down at the maimed man with an inferno burning in her golden eyes.

But it wasn't the usual spark of war that was now ablaze in her eyes.

No.

She was furious with her uncle's hypocrisy.

'You are such a hypocrite Iroh. You butchered thousands when you tried to take Ba Sing Se whereas I killed none. Look at you pretending to be a tea loving sage! You may have fooled Zuko with your sanctimonious hippo cow shit but you haven't fooled me!' Azula thought before angrily exhaling blue fire from her nostrils.

But before she could even so much as speak another word Zoe spoke up beside her once more.

"I see. Do we have liquor, chloroform and a towel?" Zoe pondered with her hands clenching over her burnt shirt while Azula turned to her in slight surprise.

Yet again Zoe takes her by surprise.

She…never would have thought that she would be the type to care about the dying.

"I-I think so." Shii murmured in a stutter only to shiver when Zoe turned to glare down at her.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get it now. I will not allow these people to suffer a single moment longer than necessary." The captain ordered with her eyes narrowing dangerously down at the frantically nodding nurse.

"O-of course! Straightaway!" The nurse cried out before sprinting through the opening of the tent just when Nako stepped in.

Her reaction was not quite so composed as that of her two superiors.

The young woman held a hand over her mouth in horror while Azula glanced down at her through the corner of her eye before sighing under her breath.

"Go. I will call you if I need you." The princess commanded with her callous eyes peering back at the now nauseated pilot.

"Y-yes princess." Nako blurted in a traumatized voice with tears in her eyes before quickly turning away from Azula's strict gaze.

Just before the girl rushed out of the tent she froze in her step when she heard her monarch call out to her.

"Actually Nako, there is one thing you can do for me." Azula commented with her angered eyes gazing down at the dying man's charred face.

"W-what is it that you wish me to do?" The chief pilot replied with a hand over her mouth to keep herself from vomiting.

"Go tell both Mai and Ty Lee to come to me for punishment. And while they're away…I want you to watch the girl." The princess remarked with a frown on her regal lips while she turned to gaze over her shoulder at the confused woman.

"The girl? You…mean the young blonde-haired handmaid?" Nako asked in a tone of complete astonishment only to stare on in increased disbelief when Azula curtly nodded her head.

"Yes…that one. Be sure to look after her closely. She is irreplaceable and it would displease me if something were to happen to her." Azula informed with a snarl on her lips that had poor Nako trembling in renewed terror.

"A-absolutely! I-I promise you that I won't let her leave my sight!" The chief pilot stammered in a frantic voice before shakily bursting from the tent while the two women watched her run out in a frenzy.

Only for the princess to grunt in annoyance when the distinctive sound of the girl vomiting flowed into her ears.

'Damn that peasant. She's making me go soft on other weaklings now!' The princess thought with a displeased scowl on her lips before turning to gaze back down at the man moaning in agony.

And then she turned her head in mild surprise when she noticed her captain taking a step closer.

Only to take her by complete surprise when she watched Zoe seat herself over the dying man's beside.

All the while staring down at the worker's burned face with unnaturally solemn hazel eyes.

What a strange woman indeed.

Just after Elle had concluded cleaning her wounds.

Mai glanced up in unison with Ty Lee and Elle when they saw the pilot from earlier come rushing up to them.

The girl was hurriedly wiping her cheek off with a cloth before clearing her throat while the two women exchanged a knowing glance.

"Did Azula send for us?" Ty Lee inquired in her usual amicable voice while Nako shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Erm yes she did Lady Ty Lee. You and Lady Mai are to report for punishment without delay." Nako announced with a cough while the two noblewomen shuddered unanimously.

"P-punishment? But I didn't do anything wrong." The brown-haired woman protested with a fearful gulp while their young friend held a worried hand against her elbow.

"Be that as it may. I distinctly recall Her Highness saying both not one. While you two are being punished. I have also been ordered to look after…your companion." The chief pilot explained with a heavy sigh while she stared down at the young handmaid's concerned face.

The statement both unnerved and puzzled the two highborn women.

'I get punishing me. But why Ty Lee?' Mai thought with a frown on her lips while Ty Lee began to shiver in fear of the unknown punishment to come.

"I must ask that the two of you immediately do as the princess ordered. Under normal circumstances. A commoner of a lower station such as myself cannot order the detainment of nobility. But in this case, I am authorized to have armed guards ensure that you both report to Her Highness promptly." Nako declared in a serious voice only for the two noblewomen to hastily spring to their feet.

"No. That won't be necessary." The markswoman assured with a sigh of her own before gazing down at the smaller girl tugging on her pant leg.

"M-maybe I can come with you and dissuade Azula-sama." Elle spoke while chewing her lip only for Mai to pat her head reassuringly.

"No Elle. We'll be fine. I promise that we will return shortly." Mai answered in a gentler voice while Elle continued to peer up at her with distressed amber eyes.

"B-but." The blonde-haired girl stammered while the acrobat tried her hardest to smile gently down at her only for the pilot to clear her throat once more.

"No. Her Highness said you remain here. So, you will remain here. It's better that you don't go anyhow. It's a gruesome sight." The chief pilot muttered with the rag in hand only for her ominous words to cause the two noblewomen to flinch in growing fright.

"W-what!" Elle cried out in alarm only for Ty Lee to push her down.

"It's okay little sister. Like Mai said. We'll be back before you know it!" Ty Lee exclaimed with false cheer before ruffling her adopted sister's hair.

"Yes. It's not like they're walking to their deaths. I expect that they will even return without injury." Nako stated before taking a seat next to the distraught Elle.

Mai and Ty Lee quirked a brow over the pilot's words before sharing another uncertain glance.

"No injury…well that's good. May I ask what the punishment entails." The brown-haired woman pestered only for the pilot to flinch which only served as fuel for their worries.

"I'll only say this. Get a bucket…because you're probably going to vomit." The chief pilot advised eerily with a nauseated countenance while the two unnerved women turned to walk away.

"Get a bucket. Well that sounds promising." The markswoman grumbled before walking off with her fearful friend following after her.

All while the young girl watched them walk off with her loyal amber eyes shimmering in concern for her big sister's.

"They'll be alright." Nako commented softly while Elle sat beside her with her little face buried in her knees.

"I…hope so." Elle murmured glumly in a bothered voice before swallowing deeply.

She didn't like being away from her princess and both her oneesans at once.

It felt…wrong.

"Your name is Elle. Is that right?" The chief pilot pondered in a curious voice while the smaller girl peeked up over at her.

"That's me." The blonde-haired girl answered in a voice lacking her usual enthusiasm while the older girl gazed over at her sighing.

'It would seem that there is some truth to the rumors of the princess's possessing a romantic interest in this girl. She's no ordinary handmaid. That much is for certain.' Nako thought with her golden eyes gazing away from the girl's quiet face in favor of gazing down at her feet.

What a miserable day.

But somehow, she managed to win the princess's favor.

One can only hope that she is able to keep it that way.

The two noblewomen walked together to the other side of the crashed airship only to feel their stomachs drop when they saw tents for the wounded up coming up in their line of vison.

All the while recalling the young pilot's advice to get a bucket.

The acrobat audibly gulped down her unease as she approached while a voice called out to them.

"The princess is in the first tent! She says to walk quickly!" A guard shouted with haste in his voice while gesturing to the aforementioned tent.

The two nodded while they walked quickly up to the flap of the tent before Mai opened it with her left hand.

Only to freeze up in shock when her tawny eyes landed on a young man lying on a cot with his entire upper body nearly burned off.

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide in horror with tears already beginning to sting in her eyes.

Azula stood over the man's bedside with her back turned to them and Zoe sat before the dying man with an unusual expression of regret in her gaze.

The princess turned to gaze over her shoulder at the markswoman's now guilt-ridden face with her golden eyes expressing her fury.

"Take a good long hard look Mai. You too Ty Lee. You are both so quick to judge my methods. And yet you seem to consider my uncle a peaceful tea loving fool. Well…" Azula trailed off with her arms crossed over her breasts while the two stood in a speechless silence.

Neither woman could find the nerve to muster up a reply.

It was that much of a harrowing sight.

"When my beloved uncle blew up our engines. This engine worker was caught up in the explosion. Memorize this sight Mai and think of it whenever you are feeling sympathetic for the enemy." The princess remarked in her usual callous voice while they two women gazed hauntingly between her and the maimed man.

"I-isn't there something you can do for him Azula?" The brown-haired woman inquired in a torn-up voice with a hand over her mouth.

"A lethal injection would have been possible…had the majority of our medical supplies not been burned in the fire." Azula stated with a wave of her hand while Ty Lee's crying face gazed at the back of her head.

Ty Lee could only gaze at her friend's back with her brown-gray eyes agape in disbelief that Azula could act so casual when one of her people was laying there dying before her own eyes.

She wasn't sure what was more horrifying.

What happened to this poor man or the way Azula seemed to be regarding it as a great inconvenience!

That was when a nurse sped through the flaps of the deck before rushing over to the captain's side to hand her three items.

A rag.

A heavy bottle of whiskey.

And a bottle of chloroform.

The two noblewomen felt a shiver travel down their spines as soon as they realized what was about to occur.

"Do…do you wish for me to send for a guard?" The nurse asked in an almost silent voice only to stare down in surprise when the captain shook her head.

"No. It's better that I do it. I've…done this before. You may go." Zoe muttered with her hazel eyes still peering down at the man's tortured face while the nurse quietly departed from the tent.

The princess and her two-childhood friends gazed down at the ruthless soldier in surprise to hear her announce that she has 'done this before'.

And then they stood silent while the soldier opened the bottle of liquor before leaning down to offer the man a drink.

The soldier briefly glanced down at a paper in her hand before her eyes flickered down to the engine worker closed eyes.

Yet even still he continued to breath with a pained wheeze while Zoe lightly touched his shoulder.

"Good work Doren. You did your duty well…. have a drink to ease the pain." The captain spoke in a soft voice unlike her usual ruthless manner of speaking that stunned her small audience.

An agonized moan was the only response that she received from the dying man.

And then gently, so very gently she tipped the bottle back against his lips.

And suddenly without warning he released a pain gasp before taking a large swig of the whiskey.

Mai stood frozen while she gazed at Zoe with utter astonishment in her tawny eyes.

She never would have even dreamed that such a merciless woman would be this compassionate to a dying ally.

And despite her previous disgust for Zoe's savage battle tactics, and indiscriminate way of killing her enemies.

She couldn't help but begin to ponder if she'd misjudged her.

The acrobat wasn't able to say a single word.

All she could do was lean against the wall of the tent with her eyes welling up in tears at the horrible sight before her.

The calmest of them all was of course Azula.

She watched the scene with seemingly unfazed golden eyes all the while sighing under her breath.

Yet somewhere deep inside of her cold heart Azula felt a stab of something akin to remorse for failing her own people.

Make no mistake. She is not going to let her uncle get away with this.

The soldier held onto the bottle before glancing up into the princess's golden eyes that were still gazing down at her closely.

Almost as if Azula was stricken by a morbid sense of curiosity by her subordinate's baffling display of mercy.

"Princess Azula even came here in person to personally congratulate you. Didn't you princess?" Zoe announced abruptly to the shock of the others while she gazed up into Azula's sternly taken aback eyes.

Once again Mai and Ty Lee were both stunned by Zoe's surprisingly respectful behavior that the otherwise cold-hearted soldier was showing this dying engine worker.

Both women turned to cast an imploring glance in Azula's direction.

Ty Lee swallowed sorrowfully before meeting Azula's strict gaze well aware of what was likely running through her friend's mind.

Praise from Azula was even rarer than snowfall in the summer season.

And even then, it was only after you've went through unimaginable lengths did you even stand a chance of winning her approval!

The only person who seemed to be exempt from this rule was Elle.

But even then, the poor girl spent the majority of the hours in her day busting her ass to hear a few small words of gratitude.

With that being said, she knew well enough that Azula was having great difficulty voicing those words.

'Please Azula! By Agni just say it! These people that are dying are your people! Just show that you care about them!' The brown-haired woman thought with desperation in her eyes while the princess turned to gaze down at the man's closing eyes.

By now Mai was glaring a hole through Azula's back after witnessing the princess's hesitation to voice those words.

'I can't believe you Azula! Now is not the time to pick apart a person's flaws!' The markswoman thought with her hands grasping at her elbows in her anger.

The princess stood silently as she briefly mulled over the soldier's words before pursing her lips into a regal frown.

"Yes, well done Doren. You performed your job with upmost efficiency. And…your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Azula declared with her hands at her sides before gazing down at the young man's burned face while the two noblewomen gazed at her back in amazement.

They were both completely shocked to hear Azula actually voice words of comfort.

They knew all too well that the princess may not have even meant those words.

But judging by the peaceful expression in the young man's dying eyes they could tell that hearing those words in his final moments meant more than they would ever know.

And then the princess and her two-childhood friends observed speechlessly while the captain drenched the rag until it was soaking wet with the chloroform.

"It will all be over in just a few moments. And I promise you that it's going to be quick…" The captain trailed off with a grimace before swiftly placing the cloth over the now gasping man's mouth while the others watched in a shocked silence.

And then she placed a pillow over the man's wheezing face while the other three women observed in shock as his face vanished beneath the pillow.

On reflex the man began to thrash while Ty Lee began to back away with her brown-gray eyes unable to handle the horror of what she was witnessing.

Mai stood petrified to her spot with her mouth agape in a similar state of apprehension.

Azula stared down at the writhing young man with her golden eyes widening ever so slightly in a spellbound silence.

She had been so caught up in the soldier's act of deliverance that she barely noticed Ty Lee bursting out of the tent unable to cope with it any longer.

"Ssh…shh. Go… to sleep. It's almost over!" Zoe grunted with both hands restraining the now furiously flailing young man to the bed in a vice grip.

All the while his muffled cries continued to stun even the normally cruel Azula.

The princess and her subordinate watched in a paralyzed silence while the soldier pushed the bulk of her weight upon the thrashing young man.

About a second later his kicking began to slow down while the captain gazed down at the pillow with unnaturally frustrated hazel eyes.

"Farewell…you will forever be remembered as Fire Nation strong!" The captain assured in a strained voice with a rare emotion flashing in her eyes while she suppressed the fading man's final movements.

And then the dying engine worker took his final breaths while she gasped in unison from her position above him.

Azula and Mai stared on with unusually stunned eyes when the man slumped into the cot lifeless while Zoe now lay on top of his corpse with uncharacteristically disturbed hazel eyes.

The panting soldier slowly slid off of the corpse with her eyes widened in a truly unnatural display of apprehensive emotion.

Even the princess couldn't deny that she was taken aback by the blunt and brutal scene.

Many people have died by her own hands, and she has sentenced even more to death.

But this was the first time that she ever witnessed a mercy killing.

The markswoman stood frozen with her tawny eyes wide in sorrow all the while gazing down at the woman, she has long despised in disbelief.

To see a woman like Zoe so torn up over this was just surreal.

In all the time that she has spent hating and feuding with Zoe she never expected that she would have such an emotional reaction to performing a mercy killing.

"Zoe…are you alright?" Azula questioned to Mai's surprise with her golden eyes furrowing down at the wide-eyed woman now seated on the floor against the tent wall.

The soldier sunk back with her head pressing into the side of the cot with her eyes still agape in something akin to trauma.

"It's…it's so easy to put my sword through the neck of my enemy. I…can do it almost on reflex…it's like cutting through butter. I…don't even give it any thought. It…doesn't even feel like I'm killing people. It's…just butter." Zoe muttered with her hazel eyes gazing up at the ceiling while the other two women gazed down in a bewildered silence.

Mai shuddered before gazing away from the lifeless man all the while pondering Zoe's unnerving words.

Just butter.

Meanwhile the princess listened with an expression of puzzlement in her cold eyes while she surveyed her most skilled soldier in a degree of something akin to concern.

Zoe may have an unrefined tongue on her and she may have infuriated her with her earlier show of disrespect.

But she couldn't deny that Zoe had been right once more when she told her earlier that she was worth her while.

In fact, she had no doubt in her mind that her captain was irreplaceable.

Zoe is a once in a century soldier. It was exceedingly rare for a firebender to be born with the likes of her talent.

All the more reason why she can't afford to have Zoe fall apart on her.

"But…to turn my hand against an ally…a loyal citizen of the Fire Nation…that is a hundred times more difficult. And no matter how many times I do it…I will never get used to it…" The captain spoke in a troubled voice before reaching up for the bottle of whiskey.

"Now really isn't a good time for you to get drunk." The princess sighed with a palm rubbing the bridge of her nose while the soldier began to drink it like water.

"My princess…I would be lying to you if I said I gave a shit. And you know me…I am an honest sort." Zoe commented with an expression of aggravation while Azula's faint concern began to give way to a glare.

"You know Zoe it would really do you a good deal of good if you learned how to lie! You would anger me far less if you knew when to hold your tongue!" Azula snapped in a sterner voice with her hardened eyes staring down at the recovering soldier.

The captain said nothing in response instead she just took another healthy drink of the liquor.

Her hazel eyes gazed up at the ceiling for a final moment before slowly pushing herself to her feet.

For once she didn't even seem to notice Mai or express any desire to torment her fellow noblewoman.

The princess's strict eyes followed her just as she began to aimlessly walk out of the tent.

Outside the tent Ty Lee sat with a hand over her face crying in a state of shock while she watched Zoe exit the tent with the whiskey bottle in hand.

Only to halt in her step when the nurse came running around the corner once more.

"What now?" The captain almost hissed with her fist gripping the bottle while the nurse dropped into a panicked bow.

Azula stepped out of the tent with Mai in tow while she listened in anger to the medic frantically explaining the severity of the next one.

Mai could only gaze on with her eyes wide in shock before gazing down at her feet in shame.

She didn't shoot down the ship or inform the rebels of their location.

But now she couldn't help but wonder if any of these people would be alive if she hadn't had thrown Zoe down the minepit.

"O-one of the soldier's broke his back in the crash…and he might possibly have a brain injury." Shii answered with a despairing countenance while the four highborn women gazed back in a speechless silence.

"B-by Agni Azula." Ty Lee stuttered with tear stained eyes while Azula turned to glance down at her in a rare show of concern.

The princess's lips curled into a frown while she began to regret ordering her acrobatic friend to come here.

"Go back and sit with the girl." Azula grumbled with her fists on her hips while Ty Lee numbly nod in response.

"Oh, well you win some and you lose some." Zoe remarked with a shrug before taking another drink only for her two fellow noblewomen to gaze at her in disbelief.

"W-with all due respect captain you should probably slow down on that bottle. It…is our only painkiller." The nurse advised warily while the princess released a conceited snort before turning to gaze at the soldier's back.

"Are there other bottles?" The captain pondered over her shoulder while the nurse peered about nervously.

"A-a few but…" Shi trailed off only to tremble under Zoe's frigid gaze.

"Then get another damned bottle." Zoe snapped with a hand over her forehead while she listened to Azula sigh heavily once more.

"And…there are others beyond the next one." The nurse continued glumly with her words causing the soldier to gaze back at her.

"Are you certain that we don't have any supplies to create even one lethal injection?" The captain inquired once more with a scowl only for the nurse to solemnly shake her head.

"No…we do not. As…it would turn out our medical supply room was placed in close proximity to the engine boilers." Shii revealed while sinking lower into the dirt when Azula's pissed off eyes flickered her direction.

"What fool puts medical supplies by an engine boiler!" The princess roared with her voice causing her subordinates and the unfortunate nurse to tremble in fear.

"I-I don't know Your Highness. I-I am just a nurse. O-out of all of the people present I have the least authority in making such a decision." The nurse stuttered in a bow on all fours while the princess's callous eyes gazed down at her before turning away in a scowl.

"How many?" Zoe queried almost casually before placing a hand on the steel wall of the downed ship.

It was obvious to everyone listening just what the captain was referring too.

"W-well…" Shii trailed off while Zoe exhaled under her breath.

"I repeat. How many times do I have to do that?" The captain demanded with her hazel eyes glaring down at her boots.

"I…would say…at least sixteen more times." The nurse muttered in a crestfallen voice with her words causing even the frigid princess to turn back in disbelief.

"Sixteen more." The markswoman spoke quietly with a look of horror in her eyes while she gazed at the captain's stiffening back.

Again, she can't help but ask herself.

Has she misjudged Zoe?

"Give me a moment." Zoe mumbled while before taking away once more while the others stared at her silently.

The soldier stood gazing ahead with a haunting look in her eyes only for her fist to begin to crush the mouth of the bottle when she sensed the lingering gazes on her back.

"I said just give me a damn moment!" The captain bellowed with orange fire flaring to life at her fingertips while she reeled around to stare icily at the now cowering nurse.

"O-of course. I-I'll be in the n-next tent when you're ready captain." Shii assured with a frightened look about her before running away as fast as her legs could carry her.

A moment of silence passed them by while Azula watched Zoe closely before pushing her fists off her hips with her golden eyes reflecting on her dying people.

'It's strange…when I ventured out on this mission…I never considered the possibility that some of my people would die. It…didn't even occur to me. And now that they are…why does it bother me so?' The princess thought with her red lips curving into a displeased scowl once more.

In the corner of her eye she observed Ty Lee hastily making her way in the opposite direction while Mai still stood gazing on with a saddened countenance.

Only to turn her attentions back to her most skilled soldier slowly walking towards the next tent.

"Do you want me to send the Dai Li in your place?" Azula offered with a tilt of her head while Mai turned to gaze at her in surprise.

"No. They are Fire Nation…and it must be done as painlessly as possible. It's…the least that we can do." Zoe remarked in a far-off voice while Azula stared after her with unusually taken golden eyes.

All of this time she has only given thought to how she can cause as much pain as she could.

She has always taken a special sort of delight in watching the suffering of others.

She never gave any considerations to mercy.

Only destruction and domination.

Not until she met Elle.

And now the objective is to do the opposite.

Zoe placed a hand on the flap of the next tent before stepping inside without further delay.

All while her princess gazed after her with her golden eyes narrowing in renewed anger.

It was both ironic and infuriating at the same time.

And make no mistake.

She will not forget this slight.

Most certainly not.

**AN:**

**Alright, so things are starting to become tense for Azula and her people.**

**But before my brief summary, allow me to reply to the reviews.**

**Yes, Zoe is very strong. But she has her weaknesses, and she is not invincible. Just how Azula was born with abnormally high chi. Zoe was born with an abnormally high stamina. **

**Toph is definitely the most pragmatic member of the Gaang. Katara and Sokka are too emotional. And Zuko doesn't trust Azula. And Aang is used to the idea that the Avatar will restore balance eventually.**

**Thank you again for the praise Agent Banana!**

**They will go through a great deal on this island while they await rescue.**

**Now there isn't as much to discuss this chapter.**

**I just want to state that in case anyone finds it questionable why Zoe is still alive after talking to Azula like that. Keep in mind that Zoe knows that she can get await with it within reason.**

**She knows that Azula can't have her killed because she is irreplaceable. And she also knows that such a thing would cost Azula her loyalty with House Song.**

**A murder attempt with bombs would piss just about anyone off. And Zoe is angry that Azula won't let kill Mai. As a result of this, Zoe will begin pushing Azula to decide on a more ruthless punishment.**

**As for Zoe's soldiers moving to threaten Mai and Ty Lee. I have an explanation for that as well.**

**The Imperial Guard are sworn to the Royal Family yes. But this is a special sect that Zoe brought with her into her war against the White Lotus.**

**Those men have been though so much with Zoe that they are willing to temporarily defy Azula as long as it won't bring Azula to harm.**

**This is because they have absolute faith in Zoe and they believe that she has good reason for her decision. Zoe was trying to show Azula that it pays to get to know your subordinates. This contrasts directly with Azula's belief in ruling through fear.**

**And as for Elle standing up for Mai. I want to clearly state that Zoe and Elle are not enemies. Zoe won't be going after Elle because she knows that it would get her killed.**

**This is just another way that Elle is slowly growing bolder. And it also earned her Zoe's respect.**

**And we also saw how Zoe showed a surprising level of compassion for her dying comrades. She made Azula tell all seventeen that they did well. **

**And it helped Azula to learn a little bit more about showing her people kindness. **

**Anyhow, that about covers it. **

**Stay tuned next for chapter thirty-five!**

**Ascent!**


	36. Ascent

**As always, please favorite and review as you read the story! Thanks!**

_Ascent – Chapter Thirty-Five_

The young handmaid sat in a cheerless silence with her head in her knees only for her amber eyes to immediately brighten upon seeing one of her big sister's approaching up ahead.

The acrobat walked awkwardly on her good leg with her disconcerted eyes gazing at her feet.

It was only when she heard a familiar joyful cry that she glanced up while making her best effort to offer her little sister a reassuring smile.

Somehow even after just witnessing such a horrible sight.

Just being in Elle's presence was enough to ease her worries.

"Oneesan! You're back!" Elle cried out happily with Nako gazing at her oddly while Ty Lee made her way over.

"Yep! I told you I would be back before you knew it!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a hand on her hip just as she came to a stop above seated girl.

"Are you alright? You look sad." The blonde-haired girl questioned with a look of concern in her eyes while the acrobat gazed down at her in surprise.

"I…am fine Elle. It's just been a stressful day. That's all. But thank you for asking." The brown-haired woman sighed before plopping down on her bottom beside her adopted sister.

"Would a hug help?" Elle pondered adorably with a finger on her lip only to find herself being pulled into a strong bear hug just as soon as she voiced those words.

"It would." Ty Lee answered gently with her arms wrapping around Elle's smaller frame while the handmaid pressed her cheek into her chest once more.

The younger girl smiled bashfully with her arm wrapping around the older girl's bicep while soldiers continued to move what was left of the supplies into small portable crates.

And somehow the acrobat managed to smile once more.

She couldn't remove the image of what she saw from her mind.

But thanks to Elle she was able to slowly calm her nerves.

And that was enough for her.

"You didn't vomit…I guess I just have a weak stomach. I've never been able to stomach the sight of blood. Much less…that." Nako commented with a sigh while Ty Lee turned to gaze at her in understanding.

"When you spend enough time around Azula. You get used to the sight of violence." The brown-haired woman stated only to flinch post haste when the other woman seemed to adopt a fearful look of her friend once more.

"Ah…well I can only hope I can manage to stay on good terms with Her Highness." The chief pilot trailed off with a nervous expression while she gazed out into the distance.

"Try not to worry too much about it. Azula seems to have taken a liking to you. She wouldn't have asked for your name if she didn't." Ty Lee advised with what she hoped was a reassuring expression while Nako brightened after hearing those words.

"That is good to know…I need my pay for my hometown." Nako spoke in a softer voice while the other woman gazed at her with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

The acrobat turned away with a frown on her lips while recalling the woman that begged Azula for coin in that harbor village.

It was becoming evident that there were food shortages in the poorer parts of the Fire Nation and it didn't appear as if Ozai was doing much to resolve it.

Perhaps…there is a way she can persuade Azula to put more consideration into her people's plight?

One can only hope.

Moments later she was torn from her thoughts when Elle's head jerked up in excitement when she noticed three people approaching through the gathering of the princess's forces.

Mai walked in the front with an even downer countenance than usual before gazing over at Elle when the girl called out to her.

"Mai! You're back!" Elle shouted with a bright smile before Ty Lee patted her back while they watched Mai stride over in their direction.

"Yes, Elle. I'm back." The markswoman greeted with a sliver of affection in her voice before seating herself beside the smiling girl.

And then the noblewoman lowered her hand into the beaming girl's hair before ruffling it once more while the blonde blushed beneath her palm.

It was an action that had Nako staring at the three in fascination while the acrobat continued to hug the younger girl.

There was no doubt in her mind that this girl was most certainly no ordinary handmaid!

In all her life she has never seen a handmaid receive such tender attention from the very nobility that she serves!

That was when she turned her head to notice the captain and the princess making their way through the crowd.

All men and women dropped what they were doing to bow on all fours before Azula while she strode past them with a foul tempered scowl on her regal lips.

As soon as Elle laid eyes on Azula she was already springing to her feet only to find Mai gently pulling her down.

"Not now Elle. Azula isn't in a good mood right now." Mai instructed with her hand gripping the back of the girl's shirt while Elle sank down into a saddened pout.

"O-okay." Elle mumbled in a bummed voice only for Mai to sigh while she patted her head once more.

Ty Lee sat with an arm around Elle's shoulder before turning to gaze in her leader's direction.

It was evident why it was a bad idea to approach Azula right now.

As of this moment the princess's attention was focused on Zoe alone.

The captain stumbled forward while she gazed on with her hazel eyes widening in a haunting display of unusual emotion.

"You! Get me a drink!" Zoe barked with her hand pointing at a random soldier who fearfully sprung forward on command.

Azula released another frustrated groan before rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance once more.

Mere seconds later the man ran back over to the captain with a canteen of water only for it to be rudely swatted to the ground.

"Fuck your water! Bring me whiskey!" The captain demanded with her eyes narrowing in anger while the soldier nodded rapidly before dashing off once more.

Only to return moments later with a flask in hand that the woman greedily grasped onto while Azula glared at her back in disapproval.

And then the subordinate resumed walking away from the crowd while her monarch continued to follow her with her strict eyes still observing her captain's every move.

"You've had more than enough to drink Zoe." The princess declared in a rigid voice that left no room for argument while the other woman began to tip the flask back.

"How many of our loyal people did you suffocate by hand?" Zoe inquired in a troubled voice while Azula folded her arms over her breasts sighing all the while.

"None. But I do recall offering to send others in your place…and you insisted on doing every single one." Azula remarked before walking up behind her subordinate while Zoe stared down at the flask of whiskey.

"It is a leader's duty to take responsibility. We owe it to our people to treat them with decency. And that means we don't send brutish assassins to send them off." The captain muttered with her hazel eyes shimmering in a strange show of emotion.

The princess's golden eyes stared back at her subordinate in genuine bafflement to hear her most talented killer continue to speak such emotional words.

"Decency. I suppose that would be why you insisted that I personally told every one of them that they did well." Azula spoke with her brows furrowing curiously while she studied her soldier's face.

"Yes. It comforted them to hear that their crown princess spoke words of approval in their passing moments. Whether you did or did not mean it doesn't matter. All that matters…is that you made them feel at peace." Zoe explained with her eyes gazing up into the shining sun.

The princess's callous golden eyes briefly flashed with an unknown emotion while she gazed at her captain's turned back.

Before today she never considered such a thing.

How strange that it would be her most ruthless soldier that would try to convince her of the value in such a sentimental act.

"That is enough Zoe. You are without a doubt my most valuable soldier…I can't have you too drunk to climb." Azula sighed before reaching down to confiscate the flask only to be surprised when Zoe willingly handed it over.

"Seventeen people…there was even one that I had met before." The captain announced with her hazel eyes turning to meet her monarch's stoic gaze.

Suffice to say the more Azula got to know Zoe the more she found herself increasingly taken aback by her strange subordinate.

"Their names will be engraved among the fallen and I will see to it that their families receive payment. Now I need you to get your head together Zoe. You're no use to me otherwise." The princess informed in a strict voice with her hands on her hips while the other woman nodded in understanding.

"Yes, my princess." Zoe agreed before bowing at the waist with an arm over her burned shirt while Azula stared down at her in approval.

"Good Zoe. Very good. Now I want you to begin organizing my people to ascend the cliff range." Azula ordered with a stern countenance before turning her golden eyes to gaze up at the rock wall that stretched high into the sky above.

The captain stood up from her bow before following her monarch's line of sight while they stood staring up at the towering cliff.

They both knew all too well that it was no simple matter bringing the injured up such a strenuous climb.

Which was not to mention the portion of their forces that were non-fighters incapable of performing such a terrifying ascent.

"We can use my gear to make the climb proceed more efficiently." The captain announced before holding up her utility gun while her princess turned to gaze upon it intently.

"That is an impressive little device Zoe. I'll give you that much. I had never seen such a tool until you used it in battle." The princess commented with a hand on her hip while the soldier offered her a twinge of a prideful smile.

"I had it custom made for my squad. As you might have noticed…I value speed and mobility over the protection offered by traditional heavy armor. Would you like for me to have one crafted for you…upon our return?" Zoe questioned with a hopeful look in her eyes while Azula quirked her brows curiously.

"I suppose I would." Azula stated with her fists on her hips while her lips began to curl into a small smile once more.

"Consider it done. Back to the matter at hand. I only have twenty to go around. I suggest we climb up in shifts. And then perhaps one…or two of the Dai Li will deliver the guns back down for the others to follow suit." The captain explained with her smile giving way to a bothered frown while her monarch listened attentively.

"Fine. The Dai Li may well be able to make the climb without it anyhow." The princess answered with her golden eyes still gazing up the looming cliff range.

"Though the matter of the injured and all others who can't climb will be a bit of an issue…we'll have to carry them up." Zoe advised in a businesslike voice while Azula peered back at her with increased annoyance in her golden eyes.

"I have half a mind to leave them here with canned tuna and water, and return for them within in a few days after backup arrives." Azula spoke with her lips pursing into a cold scowl only for her ire to rise when Zoe gazed at her in disapproval.

"That isn't an option princess. You can't do that. If you leave them here and they are eaten by wild beasts as a result. Word will spread that Princess Azula leaves her injured to the wolves. And then should you find yourself in another bind your soldier's will desert you out of fear that you do the same to them. You have no choice but carry them up." The captain insisted in a quieter voice that only her monarch heard while golden eyes glared back at her.

If there was one thing Azula hated it was being told by one of her subordinate's what she could and could not do.

And yet once more the damnable woman had a point.

It hasn't escaped her notice that most of the time Zoe gave highly useful advice.

That is unless she was having one of her little murderous rage fits.

"I will overlook your attempt to give me an order if only because you make a good point. So be it. You and I, as well as my handmaid, Mai and Ty Lee will go up first along with some others. And then I will send soldiers and the Dai Li back down to gather what's left." The princess remarked with her fists balling up on her hips while the soldier listened intently.

Only for her eyes to narrow in irritation when the other woman slapped her back as if she was nothing but a casual street peasant.

"Handmaid? Don't you mean girlfriend?" Zoe taunted in a playful fashion while Azula stiffened with her golden eyes trembling in fury.

"You clearly drank too much. She is a servant and nothing more." Azula snarled with a puff of fire escaping her regal lips while she turned to glare at Zoe's unconvinced face.

"Really? Do all of your handmaids snuggle up at the foot of your throne? Or for that matter. Do you threaten crucifixion if a flame so much as grazes just any handmaid's cheek?" The captain asked with a tilt of her head while the princess continued to burn a hole through her skull.

"You had best watch your mouth Zoe or you will soon be wishing you died in that mine pit. The girl is my pet. It is a pet's place to sit at their master's feet." The princess retorted in a dominant growl while the other woman's lips quirked into a small smirk of defiance.

"Just a pet huh? How interesting. Because there is a rumor spreading around the camp that she is your lover." Zoe continued to pester with her hand on her monarch's shoulder pad while she sensed the powerful woman's muscles begin to tense up in her rage.

Azula's golden eyes glared ahead while she furiously snorted out blue flames through her nostrils.

'I never should have said those words aloud. I knew it was a foolish thing to do the moment I said it…and yet somehow it felt…right. But all it does is put her in danger…if father finds out before I am ready…" The princess thought with her face contorting into a terrifying glower while she clenched a fist at her hip.

"Continue to push me Zoe. And I will have you and everyone else on this island other than Mai and Ty Lee put to the sword." Azula declared in a monstrously protective voice with her piercing eyes gazing back into Zoe's faintly taken aback eyes.

For the briefest of moments, she even felt something akin to fear.

The captain stared back into her leader's merciless eyes with a gleam of acceptance in her hazel eyes.

There was no doubt about it.

The princess is the only person capable of inflicting even a small margin of fear into her veins.

'But…that's why I follow her isn't it…because her power demands respect.' The captain thought before nodding her head resolutely while her princess's frigid eyes still glared at her face.

"So, what the girl said was true after all…you two are dating." Zoe quipped with returning sass while Azula golden eyes grew wide in unadulterated wrath.

"What!" The princess barked with fire spewing from her nostrils once more while she leaned down into the other woman's almost relaxed face.

"Before our battle with the Avatar began, I overheard her muttering to herself about how she was Princess Azula's girl. She even blushed like a little school girl and touched her cheek at the slightest mention of being yours." The captain teased with a sliver of smugness lacing her voice while her monarch's breath continued to brush against her cheek.

"Whatever you think you may or may not have heard…you'll keep to yourself. Is that understood soldier?" Azula hissed before placing a palm of her own on Zoe's shoulder while she began crushing it beneath her strong fist.

"Understood Your Highness. I yield to you." Zoe assured with the smallest measure of discomfort in her voice while Azula stared back at her with domineering golden eyes.

"Now that is what I like to hear Zoe. You had best be sure to remember that." The princess spoke in a beyond imposing voice with her fist squeezing her captain's injured shoulder while the other woman rapidly nodded in understanding.

"Of course, princess. And if you want any tips on what to do with that little lover of yours you just let me-" The captain answered only to be silenced by a brutal punch to her jaw that sent her soaring to the ground on her ass.

Team Azula and Nako flinched in unison after watching Azula ruthlessly deck Zoe in the jaw.

They didn't know what Zoe said to Azula to make her so furious but whatever it was it wasn't good.

Azula now glowered down at Zoe with her golden eyes agape in unimaginable rage while flames continued to exhale from her regal lips.

Only for her hands to burst aflame before she followed it up with a savage kick to the stomach that sent the now quietly chuckling soldier rolling in the dirt.

"Shut your mouth you fool!" The princess bellowed with a twinge of pink in her furious cheeks while she loomed over her still amused subordinate.

The captain wiped off her bloody lip before slowly pushing herself to her feet all the while her monarch continued to stare down at her with narrowed golden eyes.

Azula released a huff with her hands on her hips before turning away only for her wretched subordinate to speak once more.

"Seriously. It may not look like it but I've actually been on a few dates." Zoe commented with a nod of her head only for a booted foot to connect with her cheek once more.

"Get the gear ready for the first climb or you will wish you had died in the mine pit!" Azula commanded over her shoulder with her foul tempered eyes glaring ahead at her rightfully intimidated people.

"Maybe I should go over and do something to calm the princess down. I don't usually see her so stressed out that she is punching people at random. She doesn't ever do that to me." Elle remarked with a finger below her lip while both noblewomen gazed down at her protectively.

Neither one voicing that they would never allow Azula to abuse her.

'Kid. If Azula even so much as struck you once I would take you far, far away from her.' Mai thought with a spark of anger in her eyes while she watched Azula stomp over in their direction.

"We are going to climb up the cliff in shifts of twenty. After we reach the top the Dai Li will climb back down with our gear and we will repeat the procedure until everyone reaches the top." The princess announced to their surprise with her hands on her shapely hips before coming to a stop before her subordinates.

"That sounds like a good plan Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed in an approving voice while Azula just glanced down at her through the corner of her eye.

She had been worried that Azula would leave the injured to fend for themselves. Once more she couldn't help but wonder if her friend was slowly changing for the better.

"Of course, it is Ty Lee. All of my plans are flawless." Azula boasted with a haughty huff while she scanned her fingernails only for her two-childhood friends to roll their eyes.

Both wisely chose to refrain from commenting that wasn't the case with her most recent scheme.

"That's funny. I could have sworn that I was the one who laid out the finer details of the plan." The captain stated wryly just as she wiped her face off while the others winced when her princess cast her a dark glare.

But before Azula could dish out any further punishment on Zoe the other woman was saved by the sound of excited clapping that resonated into the air.

"You go Azula-sama! You dominate that cliff!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her fist pumping in the air while her big sister's sweatdropped alongside her.

"Hm. And so, I shall. I will show this cliff no mercy!" The princess spoke with a cold smile on her regal lips before sagely nodding down at her little handmaid's lovely face.

"You should really stop encouraging her Elle." The brown-haired woman sighed in a sisterly voice while the petite blonde continued to peer at her spoiled friend in admiration.

Lucky for them Azula was snapped out of her conceited musings by her new head pilot raising a hand with her head bent in a show of respect.

"What is it Nako?" Azula questioned with just a sliver less sternness than normal while Nako gazed up at her from where she knelt on the ground.

"Is…there anything I can do to be of use Your Highness?" Nako requested with a hopeful countenance while Azula smiled down at her in approval.

"Are you capable enough to climb on your own or must you be carried like the rest of…my feebler people." The princess inquired with an arrogant smirk while the two noblewomen just stared at her in disapproval.

"Feebler people Azula? That's very nice. She's done a good job so far. You can at least treat her with dignity." Ty Lee scolded with a frown while Azula ignored her concerns in favor of staring down at the sweating pilot.

"I…think I can…manage…hopefully." The chief pilot answered in a beyond nervous voice only for the princess to sigh in annoyance above her.

"Right…Zoe you may divvy up the gear now." Azula called out with a wave of her hand while Zoe approached from behind her with bag of gear in hand.

"Of course. princess. You get yours first." Zoe commented with her words earning her a pleased glance from Azula and a roll of Mai's eyes.

"As it should be." The princess scoffed with her arrogant eyes peering down at her young girlfriend's face while her handmaid adorably averted her eyes from her stare.

"House Wan. I hope you have a good…good climb." The captain offered before dropping the tool before the acrobat's feet while the other woman warily narrowed her eyes.

"Sure, you do." The brown-haired woman muttered while the ruthless soldier stepped past her.

Azula sighed under her breath once more while gazing down at Ty Lee when her friend held out the gun for inspect.

"You'll…check it for me won't you Azula?" Ty Lee asked in a fearful voice only for a relieved smile to appear on her lips when Azula removed it from her hands.

"I trust these guns that you are giving my subordinates are untampered?" The princess pondered with a slight edge to her voice while the captain gazed back at her coolly.

"Why would I tamper with them? That would put my own soldier's at risk if the gun malfunctions on their turn. I wouldn't put the injured at risk to cause them harm. What sort of person do you take me for?" Zoe complained with a hand on her hip while Azula and the others gazed at her in deadpan.

"You are concerned with the crippled falling to their death as a result of it?" Azula almost chuckled only for her two-childhood friends to glare up at her.

"I would have thought that you would understand my position on the injured by now after…that." The captain grumbled with slight offense in her voice while the princess's laughter gave way to a heavy sigh.

"Right Zoe…right." The princess replied before dropping the tool back into the acrobat's open hand.

With even as cruel as she is.

Even she knew that it was going too far to openly mock seventeen of her people that just have their lives in service for her.

However, the soldier's solemn reflections vanished as soon as she gazed back into the markswoman's still distrusting eyes.

Although if one looked closely, Mai's eyes were slightly less hateful of the other woman after seeing Zoe's respectful behavior for their dying.

"For you…friend. Rest easy knowing that I've got your back…just like you had mine." Zoe informed with a sneer while Mai scowled up at her.

"Whatever Zoe. I still don't regret it. The only remorse I have is for the dead and dying." Mai retorted with her words causing Zoe to halt in her step while Azula spun around to glare down at her.

"Enough! There will be no more of this childishness Mai! If you and Ty Lee had refrained from provoking her from the first moment you met then maybe this mission would have proceeded more smoothly! And maybe the Avatar would be dead by now if you hadn't betrayed us." Azula snapped in a frigid voice with her words causing Mai to sink against the wall in submission.

Mai and Ty Lee both fell silent under Azula's terrifying glare with sweat dripping down their brows in a shared fear of the princess.

And Zoe as well.

Now was not a good time to test just how much protection their friendship with Azula granted them.

"And for you Nako. If you have any problems let me know. I'll assist you." The captain offered to the surprise of the others while the younger woman nodded in appreciation.

"I…appreciate that Captain Zoe." The chief pilot mumbled with a nervous nod while the soldier nodded curtly before turning away.

The statement that Zoe was making was as clear as day.

Unlike Azula it was obvious that the captain went out of her way to look after her subordinates.

And like Azula, Zoe was quick to hold a grudge.

The only difference being that Zoe seemed to take her grudges even further than the princess herself.

"Think nothing of it. I am a generous person…to my allies. I look after my own. As long as they don't put a landmine on my back that is." Zoe spoke with her hazel eyes narrowing into a cold stare at Mai only for the other woman to just gaze back at her quietly.

"What…about me? How do I get up? Do…I get one?" Elle queried innocently only for her sister's to just stare at her fondly before turning to gaze at Azula's scoffing face.

It was painfully obvious that Azula was going to carry Elle.

She was just too far too prideful to say so out loud.

"Oh no. Haven't you heard what day it is?" The captain answered with a trace of playfulness returning to her voice while golden eyes burned through the back of her head.

And the small girl tilted her head adorably before smiling brightly.

"No what is today? Is it a Fire Nation holiday?" The blonde-haired girl pondered sweetly while her big sisters turned to stare in amusement at the murderous glare the princess was now directed at the soldier.

"Zoe." The princess hissed only for the woman to boldly ignore her warnings.

"Today is Princess Azula's birthday." Zoe announced in a serious voice while Elle stared up at her with her amber eyes agape in a state of emotional shock.

Azula stiffened with annoyance in her eyes while she glared between her subordinate and her young girlfriend's now guilt-ridden face.

"I-it's Azula-sama's birthday?" Elle stammered with her shoulders slumping guiltily while her big sister's glared back at the nodding soldier.

"That's right. You're not going to let the princess climb alone on her birthday…are you?" The captain pondered with a tilt of her head while the petite girl turned to peer back at the now sighing monarch.

Zoe watched in concealed amusement when a blonde blur suddenly darted towards Azula while the royal woman stood with her fists on her hips staring back at her with glaring golden eyes.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" The blonde-haired girl cried out after coming to a stop before her older girlfriend while the princess rolled her eyes down at her.

All the while Nako sat marveling in silence with her golden eyes observing the two's interaction in amazement.

'I…can't believe it. How does this young girl win such a friendship with the Crown Princess?' The chief pilot thought with her eyes widening in awe.

In all of her time that she has spent around the princess so far. She hasn't seen her treat anyone else like this.

Just…this young handmaid.

"What I am ever going to do with you girl?" Azula sighed with a shake of her head while Elle's hands grasped ahold of her armored belly.

"It isn't Azula's birthday Elle." Ty Lee informed with a frown on her lips while she glared back at the woman in question's stoic face.

"H-huh? It isn't? Then why did she say it was?" Elle questioned in a naïve voice while Azula released a haughty snort above her.

"Because she's a bitch." Mai stated with a snort of her own while Zoe began to walk off unaffected by the insult.

"You are far too gullible for your own good. I suppose I will just have to teach you how to see through lies as well." The princess remarked with a lazy shrug of her shoulders while her petite servant blushed in embarrassment.

"Sumimasen…" The blonde-haired girl repeated in an abashed voice while her caretaker clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Silly girl. I would have told you long ago in advance if today was my birthday. Be assured that I will be expecting a great many tributes from you on my actual birthday. I have high standards and you had better not disappoint me!" Azula huffed with her fingers brushing through her ebony bangs while Elle rapidly nodded her little head in agreeance.

Once more the two adoptive sisters could only stare at their young friend in pity.

They had no doubt that poor Elle would find herself being worked to death on Azula's birthday.

Not that the princess didn't already do so on every other day.

"I won't let you down Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed with a speedy nod while Azula now smirked down at her in approval.

"I know you won't Elle." The princess purred in a silken voice with her arms folded over her breasts while her petite companion smiled shyly up at her.

The young handmaid beamed up at her princess while she watched her friend turn away to gaze sternly at the captain approaching with climbing harnesses in hand and a motley of soldiers following after her.

"We are ready to begin when you give the order." Zoe announced in a return to her businesslike voice while Azula gazed back at her with strict golden eyes.

"Good. Let us get to it then. Ty Lee!" Azula called out before glancing in her friend's direction while the other woman stood up to meet her gaze.

"Yes Azula?" Ty Lee responded diligently only to find herself surprised when her friend's eyes glanced down at her broken ankle.

"Will you be able to make the climb on that foot?" The princess pondered in a stern voice while the acrobat's face broke out into a moved smile.

"I think so…but I will need someone by me in case I lose my balance." The brown-haired woman admitted with a finger scratching her cheek.

"I'll climb beside you. If anything goes wrong. I'll be there." The markswoman offered without delay while the acrobat turned to smile back at her in appreciation.

"Thanks Mai." Ty Lee spoke while Mai nodded with a small smile on her lips.

"Think nothing of it. That's what friends are for." Mai commented in a softer voice while Ty Lee placed a friendly hand on her shoulder with a revived grin on her lips.

"Yeah. It is." The brown-haired woman agreed while she watched the soldiers began to strap on harnesses over their waists.

"Listen well, all of you. This tool is not meant for long climbs such as this. It's primary use is to propel the body into the air to give us greater jumping heights and increased mobility." The captain began in a grievous voice while even the princess listened curiously.

After a brief moment pause the soldier started to throw additional climbing gear to all of the people present.

Azula caught the harness with her regal lips gazing down at it in an almost bored fashion while her captain continued speaking.

"Fortunately for us, they were constructed with a retractable strap that is intended to be hooked into a climbing harness used for this very sort of occasion. Simply run the strap down the length of your arm and through the steel threads on your harness like so. This will give you additional leverage to decrease the likelihood of breaking your arm should you fall a good distance before catching yourself. Additionally, this will secure the line to you, and prevent you from dropping the gun when your hand gets sweaty." Zoe instructed just after tying off the utility guns retractable strap through the threads of her harness.

Her second in command Saro repeated the process while the others soldiers and the two noblewomen began making efforts to repeat the procedure.

"This is all rather self-explanatory Zoe." Azula remarked in her usual arrogant voice only for her captain shook her head in disagreement much to her amusement.

"No. To the contrary princess. If could mean the difference between life and death. It is important to remember that not every firebender can propel themselves with a stream of flame. If they or a nonbender should fall without having someone to grab hold of them. They will die." The captain insisted bluntly with her words causing the young pilot to gulp nervously.

"That's…reassuring to know." Nako muttered glumly with the strap tied tightly to her harness while she gazed up at the cliff in growing unease.

"And lastly, use these climbing spikes to secure yourself in between firings of your line." Zoe explained with a nod of her head while other soldiers began divvying out the climbing spikes.

"This…is going to be a long…long climb." Ty Lee said with her eyes peering high up at the seemingly endless cliff range.

"Yeah. It looked a lot smaller from aboard the airship." Mai agreed with her tawny eyes gazing up at the towering ravine.

And then she turned to glance over her shoulder with slight surprise in her eyes to see Azula preparing Elle for the coming ascent.

The princess had just finished wrapping a harness around her own waist before turning to stare down at the smaller girl's fearful face.

Only to sigh under her breath while rubbing at the bridge of her nose.

"Let me guess. You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Azula questioned as if she thought the girl was nothing but a bother while Elle's shrunk under her strict gaze.

"Y-yes princess..." Elle murmured in a timid voice while kicking at an imaginary pebble only to widen her eyes in surprise when a harness was slipped over her waistline.

The loyal servant peered up into callous golden eyes that glared down at her while the older girl began securing her harness.

The two noblewomen and everyone else present turned to gaze on in astonishment to see the princess so patiently assisting her young servant.

"I have no need for any of these tools. But if you are going to be my passenger then I suppose I'll make an exception." The princess purred in an almost lazy fashion before pulling her gasping handmaid forward with a controlling hand.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in an emotional voice as she stood frozen in shock while the woman began looping their harnesses together.

"You are a crucial war power. It would be a waste if something were to happen to you in this climb before, I have the chance to unravel the mystery behind your power." Azula spoke in a dismissive scoff before rolling her elegant eyes down at Elle while the petite girl smiled in understanding.

The two noblewomen shared a momentary glance while they silently sighed over their childhood friend's behavior.

Azula's seemingly endless excuses to publicly justify her affections for Elle were getting old.

"As you say Azula-sama…always as you say." Elle agreed with a bashful blush on her cheeks just before finding herself being pulled in the rope around her waistline.

Only to fall face first into her princess's armored bosom with her amber eyes agape in astonishment to see that she was now completely tethered to the royal woman's stomach.

"Just don't go thinking for a moment that I'm going soft on you servant! Is that understood girl!" The princess snarled with her golden eyes narrowing down at her pretty handmaid's nodding face while she held onto the girl's dainty shoulders.

"Wakarimashita…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl answered in a voice of boundless reverence while she pressed her face into the much taller woman's plated chest.

At this point each and every member of the princess's forces including Zoe couldn't help but stare at the two in disbelief.

It was clear as can be to all of them that Elle was greatly treasured by Azula and only woe would come to anyone foolish enough to hurt the younger girl.

That was when the princess's piercing eyes began flickering about causing people to rapidly turn away in fear of her infamous temper.

"Before we begin. I have something that I wish to say…to all of you." Azula began with a purposeful drawl to her voice while her childhood friends gazed back at her warily.

Not a single person dared so much as speak a single word when her callous eyes narrowed into a truly terrifying glare that send shivers down the spines of all.

A stare so imposing that it was felt by even the Dai Li and Zoe herself.

"Whatever you think you are seeing here…it isn't happening. For as long as we're on this island…anything that you might think see between me and this girl. You did not see." The princess hissed in a violent voice with her palms grasping her handmaid's shoulders while her ruthless eyes swept over every single person present.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a knowing glance while they shuddered in unison.

It was times like this that it seemed like Azula was even more frightening than before she met Elle!

It was mind boggling how Azula could be kinder and gentle to their young friend.

Yet behave even more monstrous now that she has someone, she feels compelled to protect!

"If anyone thinks otherwise…I will only say this. You would do well to stray from such dangerous thoughts. Because if I should see even a hint of intent to betray my secrets in a single one of you…" Azula trailed off in a menacing voice while Elle stared up at her with her little hands clutching against her armored breasts.

Pure silence reigned throughout the air while all eyes remained glued on their princess's supremely imposing countenance.

The small girl peered up at her master in appreciation just before resting her head against the woman's golden plated bosom.

All the while Azula's hardened gaze never failed to pass over even one of her intimidated subjects.

Just before her chilling voice spread throughout the heavy air once more.

"The moment my reinforcements arrive will I have each and every single one of you put to the sword. This island…will be your grave. For every last one of you!" The princess announced in a merciless voice that stunned all present while her heartless eyes glared about at countless paling faces.

The terrifying warning had an instantaneous effect on every person in the ravine.

Left and right soldiers and workers stood sweating in terror over the ominous declaration.

Ty Lee stood with sweat dripping down her terrified face while she gazed over her shoulder into Mai's likewise disturbed tawny eyes.

'By Agni Azula! For once in your life your people were starting to see you in a different light and then you go and threat mass execution when they've been nothing but loyal to you!' The brown-haired woman though with her unnerved eyes gazing about at the gathering of terrified people.

'Leave it to Azula to threaten to mass execution just because she doesn't want the world to know that she is dating her handmaid! Brilliant move Azula! The likelihood of being killed in our sleep just went up tenfold!' The markswoman thought with a scowl on her lips while she glared at the back of her leader's head.

The only one seemingly mostly undeterred was the captain herself who briefly turned to meet her monarch's icy stare.

"I have no idea what you are talking about princess. I didn't see anything." Zoe stated with a slight smile on her lips while Azula's eyes burned a hole through her skull.

"Good. See to it that it stays that way. Now then. Let us begin the ascent." Azula ordered almost casually before snaking an arm around Elle's tiny frame while her young girlfriend fearfully clung to her chest.

Mai and Ty Lee just stared at Azula in a speechless silence while they watched Zoe fire off her line into the rock high above.

Before propelling herself into the air with multiple soldiers following suit.

"Dai Li! I want ten of you to make the climb with us to carry the gear back down!" The princess called out in a frigid voice while her Dai Li nodded stoically.

And with that the hardened men of the Dai Li jumped into the air before earthbending the rock beneath their gauntlets while they began to slowly scale the cliff below Zoe and the other soldiers.

The chief pilot stood trembling in renewed terror beside the two noblewomen while her legs began to feel like jelly.

"I-I should have listened to my mother. I…never should have joined the military. I should have just stuck to baking bread." Nako lamented with a nervous gulp while the two other women gazed at her in pity.

Only for the princess's glacial voice to cut through the air like a whip.

"Quit your cowering and start climbing Nako!" Azula barked with her lips pursed into a thin line while she glared at the young pilot's fearfully nodding face.

"Y-yes Your Highness! J-just please don't kill me! I…swear I'm loyal!" The chief pilot cried out before firing her line into the cliffside above.

And just like that she reeled herself into the air before frightfully entrenching her boots into the rock while she began shakily climbing the mountainous ravine.

"You have some timing Azula. Terrifying your own people before they have to scale a mountain." Mai spoke with a sliver of disgust in her voice while Azula turned to glare at her as she launched herself into the air.

Ty Lee gazed up at the cliff with sweat dripping down her cheek before propelling herself after her close friend.

The two women landed with their boots buried in the rock before they soon found themselves climbing the seemingly endless cliff.

The acrobat released a slight pained grunt while she pulled her body up with her bad foot sliding across the sharp rocks.

"I'm right here Ty Lee." The markswoman informed in a softer voice while she gazed at her acrobatic friend through the corner of her eye.

"I know." The brown-haired woman answered in a strained voice while made her way up with her hands tightly gripping her rope.

And just behind them was the chief pilot fearfully climbing after them with her face paling in terror the higher they got.

It was painfully obvious that the girl was scared of heights.

"This…is a really b-big cliff." Nako stammered with her sweaty hands tugging on her line while she took another step upward.

In the corner of her line of vision she saw Zoe climbing to her left as promised.

All around her were many soldiers scaling up it with their hands grasping at the rock while she continued to stare up at the mountain in rapidly rising fear.

The princess was the last to follow suit.

Azula briefly glanced down at Elle with cold golden eyes while her young girlfriend still fearfully held onto her armored chest.

"You stay right there and make no sudden movements." The princess commanded in a possessive voice with her fingers briefly brushing her little handmaid's blonde tresses from the girl's eyes.

"A-as Her Highness commands." The blonde-haired girl squeaked with her face buried in the now smiling princess's breasts while she felt a mighty arm wrap around her back.

"Such a good girl." Azula purred before jumping high into the air with a burst of blue fire propelling her body high into the air.

And then her line shot into the air before embedding itself into the looming mountain cliff side.

All the while holding her small intended's delicate body against her chest with her boots pressing into the surface of the rock face.

"Azula-sama?" Elle asked meekly with her face buried in the other's breasts while Azula calmly scaled up her line of rope.

Her ears detected the sound of the regal woman sighing in the manner that she has come to adore while her girlfriend's arm never relented in her crushing grip.

"Yes Elle?" The princess pondered in an ever-attentive voice while she rapidly closed in on the young pilot and her childhood friends climbing above them.

"Do…do you think my art book survived the fire?" The blonde-haired girl requested only to blush when she heard the much taller woman snort above her.

"Of all of the things that you could be worried about…you are worried about painted works of my likeness?" Azula questioned with a pleased undertone to her voice only for Elle to release a yelp when she began to hike up an increasingly dangerous angle.

"W-well I was only asking because it was the only personal belonging that I l-left in the s-ship. A-and I don't know if I can recreate the same pieces without the originals…" Elle trailed off in a frightened voice with her feet continuing to hang in the air.

And then the monarch's feet slid to the side while she released an annoyed grunt before making her way further up her rope.

In that very instance the young girl gazed over her girlfriend's shoulder only for her amber eyes to widen in terror when she noticed just how high up, they were.

"While it pleases me that I am truly your sole consuming thought. I need you to be silent for the time being…so I can concentrate." The princess ordered before she reached out to stab her spike through the rock.

And then her boots slid in the rock once more while the teenage girl listened to the distinct sound of small rocks rolling down the slant of the cliff before plummeting over the edge.

The petite girl released a cry of surprise when she found her smaller body being squashed into the princess's magnificent black and gold-plated chest.

Azula momentarily glanced down at her handmaid being crushed beneath her upper body before raising her eyes upward while she hung carefully from her climbing spike.

Elle closed her eyes in fright when she listened to the sound of the line retracting back into its chamber.

And for the most fleeting of moments she realized that they were only hanging by the spike alone!

In the corner of the princess's vision she saw the chief pilot shakily climbing a few paces to her left.

And to her right was both Mai and Ty Lee.

The two noblewomen turned to gaze at their leader in concern for their young companion's safety only to find themselves forced to return their focus to their own climb.

The princess held herself atop her admirer while she continued to listen to the younger girl's increasingly fearful cries.

Her lips pursed into a tight scowl when she began to realize that she could hear her girlfriend's heart beating in terror of the harrowing climb.

"I-I'm scared Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl admitted in barely perceivable voice while she gazed up at their connected harnesses in fear that they would tear.

'If that happens…I will most certainly fall to my death!' Elle thought with her heart beating so rapidly that she began to gasp for air.

"Calm yourself Elle! I am not going to drop you!" Azula growled with an arm pulling Elle closer while the smaller girl released a muffled cry in her chest.

And then the princess glared up at the ravine with sweat staining her eyes before firing off her line high above her once more.

Azula began to pull herself up with an arm holding Elle's trembling body close while the younger girl's feet dangled in midair.

Ty Lee cried out in pain when her bad foot pressed down painfully into the cliff side while she continued scaling the terrifying peak.

Not a second later the acrobat released a shout of surprise when she slipped backwards only to find herself balancing on her broken ankle.

Before she could even have a chance to fall Mai reached out to snatch a hold of her hand.

"Azula! This is dangerous!" Mai attempted to reason while she turned to Azula scaling a short distance above them.

"You think I don't know that! What other choice is there! There is no food at the bottom of that ravine! We would be easy targets to the enemy on low ground! We need to get to high ground!" Azula barked with a scowl on her lips before entrenching her boots in the cliff once more.

'I still haven't recovered all of my chi! That defensive technique drained me more than I expected it would! If I were to try to make it to the top with a propulsion of flame it would almost surely give out on me! And then…' The princess thought with her golden eyes peering down at her precious cargo before releasing a snort of blue fire from her nostrils.

She would survive.

And her admirer would almost certainly die.

And somehow…after all of the devotion that Elle has shown her, she found such an outcome unacceptable.

That was when Zoe shouted down at them from a distance above.

"The rock overhead appears loose! Process carefully!" The captain called down from where she hung on her spike while all but her monarch gazed up in alarm.

"Smoothen our climbing surface as much as you are able!" Azula shouted up to her Dai Li while they slammed their gauntlets into the rock wall.

"Understood princess!" The Leader of the Dai Li responded before bending the overhang beneath his fist.

And with that the wary group continued to make their way up the mountainous slope while their boots dug into the surface of the ravine with every step that they took.

All the while Ty Lee climbed with Mai assisting her in pulling her up the rock face.

"T-thanks." The brown-haired woman spoke once more with a smile on her exhausted lips while the other woman nodded down at her.

"Like I said…it's what friends are for." The markswoman answered while she took to making her way up on her rope line beside her wounded friend.

Meanwhile Azula's boot stomped into the angled cliff surface once more while Elle fearfully continued to hang onto her chest with her eyes closing in fright once more.

Her lips never ceased creasing into a furious snarl while she reminded herself that this was all her uncle's fault!

'Damn you Iroh! I will see you torn limb by limb for this!' The princess wondered with flames exuding from her nostrils once more.

The sun continued to shine down on them while they made their way up a rapidly slanting slope.

"Azula…this is…" Ty Lee panted with a hand on her knee while Mai still held onto her shoulder.

"Continue Ty Lee! There may be a ledge for you to take a breather above!" Azula instructed with a sliver of concern in her golden eyes while Ty Lee gave her an exhausted nod.

As they made their ascent, they continued to hear Nako babble fearfully under breath while Azula turned to cast her a cold glance through the corner of her eye.

"Why…do I get the feeling like I am going to…die?" Nako asked herself with a nervous gulp only to flinch when Azula's voice struck her like a burning whip.

"Oh, shut up Nako and get moving!" The princess bellowed with her childhood friends casting her a glance of disapproval.

"I-I'm trying princess! But my expertise is engine repair and the operation of an airship! I am not a warrior!" The chief pilot cried out in an increasingly panicked voice before firing her line into the sharp rock overhead.

"The more you talk the more you will waste your breath and the more you exhausted you will become!" Saro yelled over his shoulder at Nako's frightfully nodding face.

"Saro is right! You must try to focus Nako!" Zoe shouted with her fists gripping her rope while she slowed her pace to allow the pilot to get closer to her.

"T-thank you…Zoe." Nako muttered quietly while Zoe nodded in response before, they began scaling even higher.

And then to the growing unease of all they watched as the mountainous rock straightened into a tall, tall, towering monolith that soared on high above their heads.

The very slope that they were using to hike upon was vanishing the higher they went!

"C-can the Dai Li do anything to make…that more climbable?" The brown-haired woman inquired with her sweaty eyes turning towards her leader climbing a short distance away from her.

Azula could only scowl up at the looming mountain cliff in growing frustration.

Before she even had a chance to give her order on the matter an unexpected voice rang into the air.

"Y-you can't! It's far too great of a risk! The resulting vibrations could cause a landslide that could kill us all! This isn't Ba Sing Se! This is a mountain!" The chief pilot advised in a distraught voice while the others gazed at her grimly.

"Nako is right! I advise against any further earthbending other than what is needed for the Dai Li to make the ascent!" The captain called out with her bangs sticking to her cheeks while her princess glowered up at the towering rockface.

"I didn't need the two of you to tell me that! I already figured as much myself." The princess snarled with her handmaid hanging from her neckline while she began to scale her lone line of rope.

"Throw your lines as far as you can and put your spikes away! And climb with everything you've got!" Zoe announced in a passionate before grasping at her line while the other two noblewomen gazed up at her in astonishment.

For as much as they grew to detest the woman over the course of this mission.

There was no doubt in even Mai's mind that Zoe was exceptionally skilled at inspiring her people to persevere even when the odds were stacked against them.

"Yes captain!" The second in command answered with a slight grin on his lips while he made his way up his line alongside his longtime leader.

Azula's golden eyes stared up at Zoe with recognition flashing in her ruthless eyes.

Indeed…

Zoe was more than worth the price of having to deal with her occasional insubordination.

Her mind was swiftly pulled back to the situation at hand when she was forced to begin climbing the rope with both hands.

She quickly gazed down at her loyal companion desperately hugging her neck while the girl continued to whimper with her face buried in her ebony locks.

"Hang onto me! You'll be fine!" The princess found herself assuring in a stern voice while the younger girl frightfully hid her face in her hair.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a mousy voice while she hung onto the powerful woman with every fiber of her being.

"That's it…that's…my girl." Azula spoke in a tired voice with her golden eyes peering down at Elle's terrified face.

For the first time in all of her life she wanted to sooth instead of terrorize.

It was…baffling.

But she somehow…pleasant all the same.

Ty Lee hung from her rock with her teeth clenched together while she climbed vertically alongside Mai.

The two women stared up at the enormous mountainside with sweat pouring into their eyes.

The acrobat gripped the rope so tightly that her hands began to chafe while her friend hung from her own rope beside her.

"We're…gonna make it Ty Lee." The markswoman assured her frightened friend while the other woman nodded with determination in her eyes.

"Yeah! But it better be pink up there!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with her words earning her a slight smile from the weapons expert.

And both their gazes continued to flicker over to their young friend hiding in the princess's chest while Azula scaled her line of rope.

'Elle may possess a power that counters the Avatar but she still isn't a warrior! She…isn't fit for this! Please hold onto her Azula!' Ty Lee thought with sisterly concern in her protective eyes while she furiously clutched at her line.

The sun continued to beat down upon them.

All the while in the distance they appeared as nothing more than minute specks dotting the surface of the mountain ridge.

The princess reached above her with her hand grasping at her rope while it swayed below her.

And her young admirer continued to cry quietly in her ebony hair with her arms fearfully wrapped around her neck.

With a mighty tug Azula pulled herself and her passenger further up before found herself panting in growing exhaustion.

'When I get out of this! I am going to put every single one of those wretched rebels' heads on a spike!' Azula thought with her lips curling into a violent snarl only to snap her gaze upward when she saw small rocks falling down from above.

She narrowed her damp eyes before entrenching her spike in the cliff wall once more.

And then she speedily retracted her rope while her handmaid whimpered into her hair before firing it into the skies above her.

It promptly pierced the rock while she began to scale the line once more all the while eying the small falling rocks.

Only to furrow her brows in alarm when she heard a much louder sound originate from atop the mountain cliff.

Soon the sound became an ominous rumbling while the climbers listened in rapidly rising apprehension.

And then everyone stared up with widened eyes when they saw large rocks began to pour down from the cliff above them.

"Rock slide!" A soldier's voice rang out into the air while the princess held onto her robe with her eyes shimmering in rage.

"Dai Li! Divert those boulders now!" The princess roared with her little admirer under her arm while she watched her earthbending warriors quickly take action.

The Dai Li held out their hands while they fired chunks of rock into the incoming boulders that splintered them into hundreds of much smaller rocks.

"Take cover near the cliff side!" The captain yelled out from above while she covered her face with wounded arm.

Rocks continued to rain down upon their heads while the acrobat cried out when her back slammed into the cliff wall.

The weapons expert hung beside her while dust and debris fell down above their heads while they tried their best to shield their faces.

The chief pilot stared up with terrified eyes before releasing a startled cry when her rope began to sway to her left.

Azula grunted in her anger when she found herself being swung towards the cliff wall.

Without even giving it a second thought, she shielded Elle's much smaller body against her chest just before they collided with the rock wall.

"Princess!" Elle cried out in a fretful voice with her face pressed into Azula's bosom while she listened to the royal woman growl in her ear.

"I'm not going to let you go!" Azula assured in a hiss with her breath tickling against her young girlfriend's cheek while her companion trembled in her arms.

The two dangled from the rope line while more rocks and dust continued to pour down above them.

All the while shouts were heard from the climbers on all sides while they struggled to shield themselves against the ravine wall.

The princess's body violently slammed into the cliff wall once more while she cradled her admirer into her plated chest.

She ground her teeth together in aggravation when she found herself swinging into the mountain wall.

Mere seconds later Azula hung with dust in her eyes while she blinked her eyes rapidly in a desperate attempt to clear her vision.

Each and every member of the princess's crew was busy trying to save themselves and prevent their own fall.

Nako closed her eyes in fright from where she hung against the ravine wall just before opening them.

And that was when she saw it.

Her golden eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she noticed her crown princess furiously blinking her eyes while her young companion frantically hung onto her neck.

But that wasn't what was causing her blood to freeze up in alarm.

She stared on in horror when she caught sight of a soldier swinging towards Azula's open back.

She hurriedly glanced around her before gazing back at her crown princess only to realize that she was the only one that could see it happening!

'Princess Azula's been temporarily blinded by the dust fall! She…can't see him coming! He's…going to assassinate her!' The chief pilot thought before pushing herself off the cliff with a mighty heave.

And then she swung towards her blinded monarch while the rogue soldier rapidly glided down towards the young woman's back.

Azula continued to desperately open and close her eyes while she spun her head around angrily with her toned arm holding Elle terrified face first into her chest.

Nako's blood raced when soared through the air with her shaky hand holding her climbing spike while she watched in dread to see the soldier closing in on her monarch's back!

She didn't even give it a moment thought!

She swung towards the treasonous soldier with every fiber of strength in her body.

'I may be weak! I may be a craven! But I won't just stand here and watch my princess die!' The chief pilot thought with unnatural determination pumping through her veins.

And then contact.

Another moment later she swung into the startled Azula while she gazed on with widened eyes over her shoulder at the shocked soldier.

A drop of blood dripped down his chin while he hung from his rope just when the stunned pilot shakily withdrew her spike.

In her haste she accidentally knocked the princess's companion free of her arms.

And now Elle hung before Azula with her amber eyes gazing down at the unfathomable drop below with her heart pounding rapidly.

In that very moment the ruthless princess snapped her eyes open only for her golden eyes to narrow into murderous slips when she found the trembling pilot gazing right back at her.

With a bloody spike in hand!

"What…are you doing! You were trying to kill me! You will suffer for this girl!" Azula bellowed with fury in her eyes only for Nako to point behind her with a trembling finger.

"N-no princess! H-he tried to cut your rope!" Nako insisted in a fearful voice once more while Azula scowled at her before turning around to glance behind her.

"Azula-sama! Please catch me!" Elle screamed just when a hand grasped a hold of her shirt while Azula hung staring at the wounded man in shock.

For once the Princess of the Fire Nation found that it was hard to form the words to speak.

She stared back at the now cowering man with her eyes boiling over in unbridled rage.

"T-that's not true! She made a swing for you princess and I pushed you out of the way!" The soldier retorted while the princess glared furiously between his pale face and the pilot's now angered gaze.

"That's a lie and you know it! I saw you barreling down on her while she was blinded! Please believe me princess! I swear on my Fire Nation blood that I am telling you the truth!" The chief pilot cried out in a distraught voice while the princess's callous eyes swept over her face.

All the while Elle gazed between the two with frightened amber eyes.

Azula spun around while she glared between the two with her golden eyes now alight in paranoia before narrowing her imposing gaze at the male soldier trembling from his line.

The rock slide had finally slowed to a stop while everyone adjusted themselves from their positions.

Only to find themselves staring down below them in shock to see an injured soldier hanging before the princess's furious face.

It didn't take a genius to realize what had went down.

Ty Lee could only stare down with sweat on her brow before swallowing the lump that was in her throat.

She exchanged a knowing glance with Mai who was also staring down at Azula in shock.

"Someone…tried to kill Azula." Mai muttered with her tawny eyes shuddering in fear of Azula's coming wrath.

This was not what they needed to deal with right now!

Stranded on this island without food, cut off from the rest of their forces and now someone's made an attempt on Azula's life!

Now Azula is going to be looking for traitors and possible assassins in all but Elle!

Zoe hung from her spike gazing down at the scene with stunned hazel eyes while her calculating eyes shifted between the bleeding soldier and the pilot's angered face.

"S-she's lying princess! Are you going to believe a lowly pilot over a seasoned soldier? She was going for your rope!" The man shouted with his words causing all to stare down at the scene in rising suspense.

"H-how dare you try to pin your treason on me! I would never dishonor myself by betraying Princess Azula! I-I didn't do it princess! It's the truth…please!" Nako pleaded with an emotional look in her eyes while Azula studied her face once more.

And then the princess pursed her lips into a furious scowl while the young pilot quivered in fear of being sent soaring to her death.

"Liar." Azula snarled with murderous rage in her voice while Nako hung her head with a tear dripping down her cheek.

And then the princess swiftly spun around in the opposite direction of the terrified pilot.

Nako watched in relief when Azula seized the bleeding man around the throat while she glared back into his terror-stricken eyes.

"N-no! Y-you've got the wrong person! Aah! No! No!" The soldier protested only for his words to turn into sharp cries of pain when a burning blue fist began to crush his windpipe.

"You are the one that's lying." The princess declared in a dangerous voice with her golden eyes glaring a hole through the assassin's skull.

"That is correct princess. Emotion like Nako is showing cannot be faked. No matter how hard one tries." The captain commented with her cold eyes glaring down at the soldier's agonized face.

"Is this man from your squad Zoe!" Azula bellowed in a wrathful voice that had Zoe rapidly shaking her head with a sliver of fear in her eyes.

"No! Of course not! I don't know him! He must be from another legion!" Zoe answered with hurried nod while Azula briefly glanced up at her.

"Who sent you after me! Speak now traitor or I will set your entire body afire!" The princess demanded with fire spewing from her lips while the gasping soldier hung in her grip.

"I-I…would tell you. B-but…if I did that…then…I wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing that you'll be seeing shadows everywhere you go! You'll…soon be putting people to death left and right…wondering just who is out for your head! Is…it your f-friends? An unknown face at court…or even your own family?" The assassin taunted with blue fire digging into his skin while Azula's enraged eyes began to take on a terrifying maddened tint.

The climbers listened to the man's ominous words while Ty Lee felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

The most terrifying thing of all was that he was right!

Azula will be looking for assassins in everywhere they go!

"E-enjoy…pondering it…mons-" The treasonous soldier stammered only to soon find himself screaming in torturous pain when his entire body was mercilessly lit on fire.

Everyone hung from above while they watched the unnerving spectacle.

The man dropped from his rope with his screaming filling the mountain cliffside while Azula still hung glaring at his lone rope line with her golden eyes shimmering in paranoia.

All the while Elle clung to her chest peering up at her with an increasingly distraught countenance.

"Assassins and traitors are among me even as I speak! Plotting against me!" Azula shouted in a maddened voice with her childhood friends staring down at her in growing terror.

"I-it was probably just one-man Azula." Ty Lee reassured in a nervous voice only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

Her friend was already glaring about every face in the canyon with her golden eyes simply trembling in unimaginable fury.

"If I see a single one of you make a single suspicious move! You'll all soon be tasting lightning!" The princess bellowed with her teeth gritting together while her words caused her forces to shudder in fear.

Mai could only stare down at the swaying rope with sweat in her frightened eyes.

'If Azula bends lightning in this canyon…we'll all die!' The markswoman thought in horror with her shaky hands grasping at the rope.

"Please listen to me princess. We're not going to make any sudden moves. We'll find his employer. I promise you. But we can't do that if we die in this canyon!" The captain replied with an urgent nod while her princess glared up at her before around to resume her climb.

"I-I am s-so scared Azula-sama. P-please get me on solid ground." Elle stuttered in a timid voice while she hid in Azula's hair while she listened to the mighty woman snarl once more.

"If anyone comes near us…I'll char them to a crisp!" Azula hissed in a protective voice while she glared up at her terrified subordinates before reaching up to pull herself up her line.

The two noblewomen paled in fear before turning to return to their climb while they stared up at the still looming mountain cliff.

The chief pilot began to climber further away from her furious monarch only to cower when the ruthless woman's voice snapped out at her.

"No! You stay near me Nako! You're the only one that I know isn't an assassin!" The princess ordered in a tyrannical voice while the other woman nodded fearfully.

Before reluctantly climbing closer to her crown princess while the powerful woman eyed her through the corner of her glaring eye.

"Y-yes princess! You can trust me! I-I might be craven but I can assure you that I am loyal to you princess!" Nako exclaimed with a speedy nod while Azula's stern eyes regarded her with something akin to approval.

The acrobat just exchanged another look with her fellow noblewoman before gazing upward.

All the while trying to suppress the sense of hurt that she felt after hearing her friend lump her in with people that she saw as potential assassins.

It hurt…yet at the same time it didn't surprise her.

Azula has always had a long-hidden tendency for paranoia.

She couldn't be a worse possible time for an assassin to make an attempt on Azula's life!

"Obviously! Or you wouldn't have come to my aid!" Azula shouted with a rare expression of appreciation in her eyes while she eyed the frightened pilot climbing alongside.

"W-well for a moment there I thought you were going to throw me to my death." The chief pilot admitted with a shudder while the others gazed down at her in pity.

'Poor girl! She saved Azula's life and she nearly got thrown off a cliff for it!' Ty Lee thought with a shake of her head before returning her focus to her climb.

The princess pursed her lips into a curious frown before speaking her mind once more.

"Why?" The princess questioned with her cold eyes studying the other woman's puzzled face.

"What do you mean why?" Nako replied only to cower when Azula's eyes narrowed into a soul piercing death stare.

"Why! Why did you risk your life for me!" Azula barked in an imposing voice while Nako peered back at her in disbelief.

To Azula's bewilderment the girl almost looked…hurt.

"W-what sort of question is that? You're my crown princess! I couldn't just watch you die! There was no other option!" The chief pilot explained with a frustrated countenance while her monarch gazed back at her in a stunned silence.

"I…see." The princess muttered with a sliver of something akin to gratitude in her voice while her admirer still clung to her armored chest.

The acrobat glanced back down once more with a hint of a smile on her lips.

It may not seem like it…but it was clear that Elle was having a powerful effect on Azula.

Azula was slowly but surely learning to treat her loyal people with the fairness that they deserve.

And if she didn't know better Nako just won eternal favor in the princess's eyes.

"Nako…" Azula trailed off in a contemplative voice while Nako gazed back from her hanging rope line.

"Yes princess?" Nako pondered with her anxious eyes gazing between her ruler and the terrifying ascent.

"When we return to the Capital you will receive a proper reward for your due diligence." Azula announced to the surprise of many while she stared mere paces away at Nako's stunned face.

Only for the princess to furrow her brows in bafflement when the other woman quickly shook her head.

"T-that is generous of you princess…but a reward isn't necessary. All that I ask is for y-your guidance in getting home alive." The chief pilot insisted with a nervous smile on her lips while the princess gaped at her in complete perplexity.

Only to recover her composure mere moments later while she hurled herself and her passenger up along the line.

"You forget your place Nako. It is not for you to decide if a reward is necessary. Only I…may do so." The princess remarked with her usual arrogance while the other woman hurriedly nodded her head in understanding.

"Right…of course. Forgive me princess." Nako stated in a mildly calmed voice while resumed her climb with a small smile on her lips.

It was strange…but she felt safer now that she was climbing besides Princess Azula.

"Just follow me Nako…and I will make certain that you will make it out of this alive." Azula declared with her strict gaze shifting over the other woman's relieved face.

"Y-yes princess! I will do just that! Thank you!" The chief pilot called out with a grateful smile adorning her frightened face while the royal woman curtly nodded in response.

The princess returned her gaze to the mountain cliff up above with her lips pursing into a snarl once more.

Her stern eyes briefly flickered down to her young companion's face buried in her dark hair before pulling their bodies up with another mighty tug.

'I am going to get my people out of this…and when I do…each and every person involved in this plot will find themselves regretting this transgression in their death throes!' Azula thought with fire escaping her furious lips while she dragged herself up the rope.

Of that. She was certain.

They will all soon be suffering the wrath of Princess Azula.

**AN:**

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**

**I just want to state outright that there is no tribe on the island. Zoe was threatening that she could use her soldiers to exact revenge on Mai. It was just a bluff, because Zoe's men aren't rapists. But Zoe has a cruel sense of humor and she wants Mai to live in fear of her.**

**Anyhow, the gear that Zoe uses is partly inspired by the 3DM gear in SNK/Attack on Titan. **

**The assassination attempt on Azula/Elle in the climb will play a part in Azula going mad for a time later on in the story. This is where Azula will start to crack in small ways, and now she will be paranoid that there are assassins everywhere. **

**As for who hired the assassin, and if he was after Elle or Azula, we'll go into that later on too. **

**This is also going to play a major factor in Zoe becoming angry over Azula's hypocrisy. She isn't going to forget how Azula was pulling her off of Mai not barely an hour ago. Azula showed hypocrisy when she proved that she would show her assassin no mercy. Azula went for the throat, and threw him down a cliff. Zoe went for the throat, and Azula told her to get her head together.**

**Azula is going to have to please Zoe or risk losing her support.**

**And Azula also learned a valuable lesson in loyalty through Nako. That sometimes the person who will come to your aid will be the one you least expect. And Nako won major brownie points with Azula. Nako has proved that she can be trusted, so Azula is going to want to keep her close by at all times.**

**And in turn Azula demonstrated a rare act of gratitude by reassuring Nako that she would make it out of the climb alive.**

**Anyhow!**

**Next chapter we check in with Zuko and Iroh. It will be a small break from Azula and her crew, and then we'll get back to Azula, Elle and the others in chapter thirty-seven.**

**Thanks again!**


	37. A Talk Between Family

**This is a very short chapter! That is in part because I find it harder to write long chapters if Azula and Elle are not present.  
**

**As always plead review and favorite the story as we go along! Thanks!**

_A Talk Between Family – Chapter Thirty-Six_

The commandeered airship soared over the oceans waters while chaos was underway in the bowels of the ship.

Sokka and Aang were seated a distance away from Katara while they watched with fury in their eyes as Katara released a sorrowful cry while they treated her maimed arm.

"They're gonna pay for this!" The dark-brown haired man yelled out with tears in his eyes while the monk placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Please Sokka. I am just as angry as you. But we need to try to stay calm right now. For Katara!" The Avatar reasoned with tears in his own eyes while his friend hid in the palm of his hand.

"I know Aang. But it's not that easy." Sokka mumbled with a hand over his face while Aang nodded in agreement.

'I have failed once again! Toph is missing! Iroh lost an eye! And…and Katara! I swore on Bumi's name that I would stop the Fire Nation! I can't…I can't let this girl prevent me from defeating Azula and the Fire Lord! There must be something I can do to defeat her!' Aang thought with his palms clasped in his lap while his fretful eyes stared down at his feet.

All the while Pakku sat across from them slumped over in a chair watching the scene with pain-stricken eyes.

After many weeks of Zoe's torture, he wanted nothing more to pass out in a warm bed.

But he couldn't!

Not until he knew that his granddaughter would be okay!

The medical team worked furiously at their task while Zuko gazed in from the glass window with enraged golden eyes.

His disabled arm was now in a bandaged sling and he could only clench his fist in his anger at the sight before him.

'Azula! If you hadn't had struck Katara in the shoulder she wouldn't been torn apart by the landmine!' The former prince thought with his fists tightening at his hip before turning to storm down the hall.

Mere moments later he come to a stop before another room to see his uncle seated in a chair with a bandage wrapped around the left side of his face.

"Uncle…are you…" Zuko trailed off with the words dying in his throat while Iroh turned to smile back at him.

And seated before the wounded man was two steaming cups of tea.

"I will be fine Prince Zuko. It's just only an eye." Iroh assured only for his nephew to stare at him incredulously.

"Just an eye!" The former prince shouted with flames burning at the fingertips of his good hand while the older man reached out to grasp his cup of tea.

"Look at the bright side. Now we share the same location for our battle scars." The Dragon of the West stated before taking a sip of his tea while his nephew glowered down at him.

"You're quite carefree. Considering that Azula now has the power to not only rival Aang…but completely neutralize him whenever that girl is in her presence! On top of that we now have to deal with Azula's bloodhound chasing us everywhere we go! And that isn't even getting into what she did to Katara!" Zuko exclaimed in a furious voice with his fist balling up in his anger while Iroh now gazed down solemnly into his tea.

"I…am aware of the gravity of our situation. I am just…relieved to see have you back." Iroh commented in a softer voice while Zuko stared down at him with guilt ridden golden eyes.

"I…apologize uncle. Both for losing my temper now and…before." The former prince muttered with shame in his eyes once more.

"And I will say once more that there is nothing to forgive." The Dragon of the West assured while he stared at his nephew taking a seat opposite of him.

"Once my father realizes what that girl can do…" Zuko spoke in an unnerved voice while Iroh nodded glumly.

"There will be no stopping my brother then." Iroh agreed with a heavy sigh before taking another calming drink of his tea.

"Where…did she come from? Why would such a power reappear now after so nearly two thousand years? It's…like she just popped out of nowhere!" The former prince lamented with frustration in his voice while his uncle gazed into his tea.

"It does certainly seem that way. I have a hunch…that the only person who would know of her origins would be your sister." The Dragon of the West replied with another sigh while his nephew scowled at the steel flooring.

"And now that Azula is aware of it. You can bet that she is going to keep that girl by her side at all times. There won't be a single chance to remove her from her side." Zuko spoke with a sliver of fear in his eyes before he found himself reaching out for the spare cup of tea.

"From the sound of it…this Elle has already spent a great deal of time with Azula…much more than most would care for." Iroh remarked with a frown while Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Toph told us that she met her a few weeks ago…wandering the Fire Nation. And then we saw her again that village without Azula. After this…Azula won't allow her to walk free anymore." The former prince grunted before taking a relieving drink of the tea.

At the mere mention of Toph the two gazed down into their teacups with worried expressions on both of their faces.

"Uncle…about Toph…. how will we…?" Zuko inquired with a tilt of his head while Iroh met his gaze.

"Appa left in search of her just moments ago. It's far too risky for us to attempt to approach the island when we're all this injured. We can't fight another battle. Not today." The Dragon of the West declared in a serious voice.

"Now that Zoe survived…what is going to happen to Mai?" The former prince pressed with urgent concern for his former fiancé.

"One can only hope that Azula cares enough for her to protect her from Zoe." Iroh answered with a flinch while Zuko stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Azula? Care about anyone but herself? That's a good one." Zuko scoffed with his injured arm falling into his lap while he glared down into his drink.

Although he won't deny that it almost seemed as if Azula felt something for Elle.

But…that couldn't be!

He scowled while he shook his head all the while reminding himself that Azula always lies.

That girl is astoundingly naïve.

His sister has been manipulating her for quite some time now.

Azula put her claws in deep and removing them will be almost impossible.

But maybe…if he gets another chance to talk to Elle without Azula around…

There may be a chance that he can convince her to stand against Azula.

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard his uncle hum thoughtfully with a contemplative countenance.

"I recall the first…and only time where I heard of this 'Component'." The Dragon of the West began with a thoughtful look in his remaining eye.

"Was it…in ancient records?" The former prince found himself asking only for his uncle to shake his head.

"The dragons once spoke of it. I went to speak to them…in search of the Avatar several years before Aang was found in his iceberg." Iroh confessed to the astonishment of Zuko who now gazed at him with surprised golden eyes.

"What…did they say?" Zuko pondered with inquisitive golden eyes while Iroh's golden eye turned to him grimly.

"They did not say much. They said that the Avatar's purpose is to balance the spirit realm. They claimed that the Avatar would return in time…and they were not wrong." The Dragon of the West explained to his entranced nephew.

The older man took a deep breath before gazing up from his cup of tea into his nephew's curious yet concerned eyes.

"The dragon claimed that there was once an opposite of the Avatar…that existed thousands of years before he was even born. This power…was called the Component. The Component's purpose was to serve as a check over the Avatar, to prevent an Avatar from stepping past their bounds." Iroh informed with his eye gazing back at Zuko's stunned face.

In a strange way Zuko supposed it made sense for there to be a measure to prevent an Avatar from becoming a tyrant.

But Aang wasn't a tyrant!

That's the part that didn't make any sense.

His father and his sister are the very thing that the holder of this power would seek to stop and yet this girl is going to assist his sister in conquering the world!

"You see Prince Zuko. The Avatar's power comes from the spirit realm…and according to the dragon I spoke to. The Component's purpose is imbalance…the holder of this power possessed the ability to tear through the spiritual plane." The Dragon of the West revealed with a grave countenance while Zuko sunk bank into his chair after hearing those words.

"Tear…through the spiritual plane." The former prince repeated with unnerved golden eyes gazing down in rapidly rising alarm.

This is horrible!

Never in a million years should Azula ever be in possession of such a power!

And even more horrifying.

Elle didn't even seem to understand the nature of what she held in her very hands!

His sister will effortlessly shape and mold her to her will!

This poor girl was naively in love with his selfish sister who was quite clearly toying with her emotions.

She was literally putty in Azula's hands!

"It is a grim, grim day. But there is good news." Iroh sighed while his nephew stared at him in disbelief.

"I find that hard to believe." Zuko snorted with his tea cup in hand while Iroh set his empty cup down.

"The girl is young, very young. She doesn't seem to know her own power yet. This gives us time…to come up with a plan." The Dragon of the West explained while the younger man numbly nodded in agreement.

"She may not know it yet. But I can guarantee that it won't take long for Azula to decipher it." The former prince insisted with a glower on his scarred face while his uncle turned to face him once more.

"All true. But for now. Let's handle one problem at a time. For now, let's not worry about your sister…my brother or this young girl. Let's…focus on Zoe." Iroh began with a hardened countenance while Zuko's eyes still lingered on his bandaged face.

"I'll defeat her…somehow. I swear I'll make her regret all of the people that she killed today." Zuko growled with his fists clenching once more in his rage.

"To do that…you're going to have to alter your fighting style." The Dragon of the West spoke with a hand on his bandaged cheek while he cringed from the pain.

"Alter my fighting style?" The former prince pondered in an attentive voice with his blood beginning to boil once more while he watched his uncle hold his head in pain.

"She truly is deserving of her reputation. I…must admit that I underestimated her. Her fighting style is incredibly deceptive…ingenious even." Iroh responded with a frown while Zuko listened in closely.

"She doesn't fight like most firebenders do." Zuko muttered in understanding while Iroh nodded gravely.

"She uses tools that one wouldn't expect of most firebenders. Bombs, grappling line, and swords. Before witnessing her in combat one might think that she is compensating from a lack of skill in firebending. But that couldn't be farther from the truth!" The Dragon of the West exclaimed while leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"Obviously. Only a fool would think otherwise." The former prince scoffed with a scowl still gracing his lips.

"You would think Prince Zuko. But she attacks rapidly and without warning. In terms of strictly hand to hand combat she may well be even more dangerous than your sister. And as you have seen by the time her enemies realize just how dangerous she really is. It is already too late." Iroh lamented while they vividly recalled the men that Zoe cut down in her vicious boarding of the airship.

"That tool of hers…it's not something I've seen before." Zuko commented before taking another drink of his tea.

"That's because it was likely custom made for her own use. And therein lies the problem. She is purposefully conserving the use of her chi by using every tool that she can to fight without her bending. I suspect that her firebending is no doubt stronger than what we saw. She wants her enemies to think that she is nothing without her weapons." The Dragon of the West remarked with his back against his seat while his nephew nodded grimly.

"She's…hiding the true power in her bending." The former prince breathed with his hands trembling in his fury.

"Precisely. This way if she should ever be stripped of her weapons…her enemies will let their guard down." Iroh concluded with a sigh while his hand slid down from his face.

"So…what do we do?" Zuko asked in a frustrated voice while Iroh held a thoughtful finger to his chin.

"There's only one person who may possess the solution we need." The Dragon of the West replied with a small grin on his lips.

"Who?" The former prince questioned in a curious voice while he gazed at his uncle's smile in bafflement.

But as strange as it may be. It relieved him to see his uncle returning to his usual self.

"Her former instructor…who just so happens to be your former teacher as well." Iroh stated slyly while Zuko stared back at him with surprised golden eyes.

"You mean…she's a student of…" Zuko trailed off with realization in his voice.

His mind was already flashing back to the days when he first learned how to use his dual broadswords!

"Yes. We must consult my old friend…Piandao." The Dragon of the West admitted with resolve in his voice while he raised his eye to meet his nephew's speechless gaze.

"I…can't believe he taught her." The former prince murmured while his uncle nodded in agreement while they gazed back at one another.

Iroh certainly couldn't blame his nephew for his shock.

He himself…to this day doesn't understand what his old friend saw in Zoe to deem her worth his teachings.

He honestly didn't have the faintest idea.

And he likely never will.

**AN:**

**Yes, Azula and Zoe have permanently injured Katara. Azula struck the tendons in her arm and Zoe made situation even worse when she detonated the mines over her. The Gaang and Katara herself will hold much animosity to the two firebenders for this.**

**And Iroh's decision to underestimate Zoe cost him an eye.**

**And yes, Piandao is Zoe's mentor. He will come into play eventually. And we'll see what becomes of that.**

**I don't have much to say this time around. I just want to clearly state that just because Iroh thinks he can train Zuko to counter Zoe does not mean it is possible. No amount of training will erase the fact that Zoe has been training and delving into battlefields since she was nine years old. **

**It isn't going to be easy for anyone on the allied forces to defeat her. Iroh is too old. And the same can be said of the rest of the surviving White Lotus. **

**Aang is too pacifistic, Toph has the skill but she isn't serious enough to survive a death match with her, Katara didn't have what it took to begin with and Sokka is brilliant and resourceful but he would die if he fought her alone.**

**Piandao is the only one who may be able to put up a good fight, if only because he trained her. But she surpassed him a while back in the many battles she fought on the war fronts. **

**And it really is ironic. Elle is so adorable and innocent, yet she has the White Lotus already beginning to feel fear. As for the other questions regarding Elle's power. We'll find that out as we continue onward.**

**Anyhow!**

**Next chapter Azula and her people complete the climb and tensions begin to boil over between Azula and Mai. Stay tuned for more!**


	38. Flames That Protect

**And we're back to Elle and Azula! **

**To all of my dear readers out there, please remember to favorite and follow if you haven't done so already! Thank you!  
**

_Flames That Protect – Chapter Thirty-Seven_

The birds flew high in the horizon atop a desolate mountain ledge that sat before a vast valley that stretched on as far as the eye could see.

The air was calm and desolate.

Until a large burst of azure fire abruptly shattered the quiet mountain air.

A great stream of blue flame tore above the edge of the ridge just before the princess soared into the air with her young companion cradled against her armored bosom.

Elle lay curled up in Azula's arms with her face pressed into the powerful woman's plated chest while sweat stained callous golden eyes peered down at her.

The small girl released a soft whimper while strong muscular female arms held her tight.

All the while she listened to the older girl release a dominant growl in her quivering ear.

"M-my hero." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with her hands grasping at the now smirking princess's shoulder pads.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you die down there? What sort of dominant do you take me for?" The princess scoffed with a haughty roll of her grudgingly exhausted eyes before pulling her little girlfriend into the crook of her neck.

"I…love you Azula-sama…with all of my heart and soul. And…I want you to know that no matter what happens…I am forever loyal." Elle confessed with an adorable blush on her cheeks while she bashfully hid her face in her master's ebony hair.

Never even noticing how golden eyes were staring down at her with an unusually softened countenance.

One that was reserved for her and her alone.

"I…know Elle and…I…am so very fond of you. You're a good girl." Azula spoke with affection in her stern voice while she found herself holding Elle's emotional face into her sweating cheek.

Her flames rippled below her while Elle peeked up at her with a timid smile when long fingernails gently brushed against her fair skin.

And then she began to laugh sweetly while her mighty princess released another dominant snort against her forehead.

"O-oh Azula-sama. My princess charming." The blonde-haired girl swooned with her powerful princess snarling into her cheek.

"Damn right I am. And don't you forget it peasant." The princess scoffed in a supremely pompous voice just before her boots touched down on the ridge.

The royal woman skillfully skidded to a stop with her blushing handmaid in her arms just when Zoe hurled herself over the edge with Nako's wrist in her free hand.

The two dropped down unceremoniously in the rocks while they lay there wide-eyed gazing up at the hot sun.

At the same moment Mai jumped over the edge with her hand pulling Ty Lee up.

The two noblewomen promptly fell down onto their knees panting with their eyes agape in pure exhaustion.

The others quickly followed suit with Saro leaping up with the other soldiers and the Dai Li dropping down alongside him.

"W-woah. My body…it feels like jelly." Ty Lee gasped before collapsing onto the ledge beside Zoe.

She was so exhausted that she didn't even care that the woman she previously hated was laying right next to her.

It was odd…

But she wasn't so certain that she felt the same about her anymore.

That wasn't to say that the woman hadn't been cruel to them.

But…she now saw that Zoe had her positive traits.

Some anyhow.

"Seriously Azula. That was insane." Mai breathed after falling down on her back while even the Dai Li sat panting on the cliff side ledge.

"Please. Maybe to you. But that was nothing to the Great Princess Azula." Azula boasted with an arrogant smirk on her lips before gently setting Elle down while her little girlfriend still held onto her chest.

The two noblewomen rolled their eyes in their leader's direction but ultimately decided that they were too worn out to muster a retort.

"…The next time I see your uncle. I am…going to castrate him." Zoe commented in a casually exhausted voice while the other two noblewomen shuddered beside her.

And just like that they went back to thinking that the captain was deranged.

"Only if we do it together." The princess remarked before falling down onto her tired bottom with her strong hands pulling her pet down with her.

All the while Nako lay on her back with her cheeks beginning to overtake a green tint.

"I…don't feel so good." Nako moaned with her words earning her glances from many of her new comrades while Zoe turned to her warily.

"Puke on me…and you will find yourself longing to return to that climb." The captain stated in a venomous voice while the pilot hastily rolled over only for the two noblewomen to quickly scoot out of her way.

"G-got it-" The chief pilot answered only to crumple over retching while Azula stared down at her with disgusted golden eyes.

"Ugh. I still find it hard to believe that this one came to my aid." Azula sighed with a roll of her eyes while her childhood friends glared over in her direction.

"I don't know if you're aware Azula but it's generally considered rude to make fun of someone that just saved your life." The markswoman informed with a scowl on her sweating face while her leader turned to glare down at her.

"For once the House Lin cockchaser is right. It's very disrespectful to speak that way to such a loyal subordinate princess." Zoe quipped while sitting up only for two pairs of eyes to glare at her and another shimmered in amusement.

"Hm. Of course. I suppose you are right." The princess taunted with her sadistic eyes watching the weapons expert's-tired face boil over in fury.

"Cunt." Mai hissed with the others nearby sweatdropping in humor while Zoe turned to her to spit at her feet.

"Piece of shit." The captain snarled with a hateful expression while the other woman glowered up at her.

"You're not pink! Not pink at all!" Ty Lee snapped from where she sat beside her friend while Azula's annoyed groans flowed into the air.

Along with the sound of the young pilot puking her guts out.

"That's enough! Cease this right now or I will kill all three of you!" Azula roared with her voice echoing into the air while her childhood friends flinched in renewed fear.

"Can…this day possibly get any worse?" Nako complained with a hand over her forehead before shakily sitting up.

"Calm yourself Nako! You're alive. And in one piece." The princess commented with her callous golden eyes staring at the pale faced pilot.

"Yes Nako. Try not to be so down! You're a hero now! You'll go down in the history books as the legendary pilot that saved Fire Lord Azula!" Zoe exclaimed before patting the terrified woman on the back while Azula glared at her with an embarrassed scowl.

"I…am?" The chief pilot asked in a dumbfounded voice only to cough when the soldier roughly slapped her back once more.

"Absolutely! I hereby dub you Nako the Bold! Savior of Princess Azula." The captain announced with her words causing many to sweatdrop while the princess stiffened in increased humiliation.

"Nako the Bold." Azula snorted with a haughty roll of her eyes while Elle propped herself up behind her.

"It has a nice ring to it!" Elle cried out while Azula turned to briefly glare down at her.

"Eh…I just did what any loyal Fire Nation citizen would have done." Nako insisted with her words earning her another stare of approval from Azula.

"Actually, there are a great deal of people who Azula has tormented that wouldn't have done the same." The markswoman stated with a wry countenance while the monarch's golden eyes burned a hole through her skull.

"W-well I can't speak for them but Princess Azula has led me well thus far." The chief pilot protested before wiping her mouth with a cloth while the princess released a victorious scoff.

"And I shall continue to do so. If any would be assassins are listening. Let it be known that only the loyal will be spared from my wrath!" The princess barked with an angry hiss while her paranoid eyes began to glare about once more.

Her two-childhood friends could only shudder when they took note of greatly increased paranoia in their friend's eyes.

The monarch's glare had a terrifying effect on all present.

Aside from Zoe that is.

"No really Nako. Do you even understand just how famous you are now?" Zoe conversed with a hand on the shorter girl's back while Azula's eyed seared a hole through the back of her head.

"No?" Nako answered with sweat on her brow while Azula still glared at everyone present on the ridge.

"Ah well then. I'll just have to set the scene for you." The captain chatted with a hand still on the girl's back while her monarch narrowed her eyes in her direction.

"Zoe." Azula warned in a glacial voice with her lips in a thin line.

"In an astounding show of might. Our great princess just fought the Avatar to a standstill! She broke through the limits with her bending. She mastered her lightning bending in ways never seen before! And she is the first firebender in our day to conduct her flames through a blunt object! On top of that. Our Princess Azula even invented an ingenious defensive bending technique! Pretty amazing, isn't she?" The captain explained with a nod while the princess's scowl gave way to a proud smile.

All the while Mai and Ty Lee just sighed when they noticed their leader's ego soaring through the proverbial roof once more.

"Princess Azula is most definitely amazing!" The chief pilot agreed with evident admiration in her eyes while the royal woman's smirk grew even larger.

"Humph. Of course, I am. Oftentimes my brilliance amazes even myself. Such are the burdens that come with being royalty." The princess sighed in a spoiled voice while the weapons expert rolled her eyes outside of her line of vision.

And then the sound of cheerful clapping resonated into the air while Azula glanced down at her beaming handmaid with a pleased smile on her refined lips.

"You go Azula-sama! You're the best there is!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a hand tugging on the much taller woman's red sleeve.

The acrobat couldn't help but smile in the young girl's direction.

Elle's presence truly had a calming effect on everyone.

Seemingly even Zoe too.

'Elle's the heart of this team. Things wouldn't be the same around here without her…' The brown-haired woman thought with a reflection of sisterly affection in her warm eyes.

"Just you wait my young admirer…with my strength and your new power combined, together we will dominate this entire planet! The Avatar's tears of despair will only serve as fuel to quench my flames! We will rule for all time! And only woe and suffering will come to anyone who stands in our way!" Azula declared with a violent grin forming upon her red lips while her young girlfriend sat beaming up at her.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped while they sat in a silence so great that they were pretty sure they heard crickets chirping.

Considering how close they were to a forest they likely were.

"D-does that mean that we're a team Azula-sama? You…and me?" Elle requested in a lovable voice with her hand still grasping onto the royal woman's sleeve.

The princess peered down at her with thoughtful golden eyes before briefly mulling over her handmaid's.

She held up a finger to her chin with a regal smile on her lips.

"Hm. I suppose I could allow it. Very well servant. You can be my little battle partner." Azula stated with a nod while her childhood friends stared at her back in horror.

"A-Azula." Ty Lee stammered in newfound fear for the younger girl's life only to sigh when the girl cried out in joy.

"Alright! We're a team! Nothing can stop us! Not even the hardest of video games! We'll defeat every game we play together!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a fist pumping in the air while the princess groaned down at her.

And once more the acrobat managed a laugh alongside the mutually amused markswoman.

"Ugh. You and your little peasant games." The princess scoffed in a conceited voice with her handmaid still holding onto her elbow.

Only for her attention to be regained by her captain's voice.

"Do you understand how you are a hero yet?" Zoe queried in a playful voice while Nako just shook her head.

"Not quite." Nako answered with a sigh only to cough when her back was slapped once more.

"After accomplishing all of that. Our noble princess. Agni bless her soul. Would have fallen to a completely humiliating death if not for your quick rescue." The captain stated with a nod while the others shivered in terror when the princess's golden eyes quickly lost her sense of humor.

"Zoe! Shut up!" Azula hissed with a fist clenching at her hip while Zoe turned her head to smile back at her.

"That would be a pretty embarrassing death after establishing herself as such a legendary bender don't you think hm? She may well have gone down in history as the only known firebender to push her bending to such astonishing limits. Only to die immediately afterward…stabbed by a nameless assassin in the back and splattered like a crushed grape at the bottom of a mountain ravine." Zoe spoke with an amused voice before pushing herself to her feet.

"Captain…" Saro trailed off only to shiver when he turned around and caught a glimpse of Azula's wrathful face.

The two noblewomen wisely remained silent while their leader leveled her subordinate with a livid stare.

"A-are you trying to get me killed?" Nako stammered before shakily standing while she gulped under her ruler's cold stare.

"No Nako. I am trying to get you to understand the significance of your heroics. You saved not only the princess's life. But her future throne. Her legacy. Everything. That was no small feat. That my friend…was a feat for the ages." The captain insisted while the young pilot gazed up at her with awestruck golden eyes.

"I think we get the point Zoe!" The princess snapped with a sliver of pink in her furious cheeks while she stumbled to her feet glaring at her strangely proud soldier.

"And to top it all off…it was your first kill wasn't it?" Zoe asked with another tilt of her head while Nako stared up at her in puzzlement.

"I…didn't kill him. The princess did." The chief pilot protested only for the soldier to chuckle while she shook her head.

"No, Nako. You killed him. You put the spike in his throat that left him completely defenseless. His life was over the moment you stabbed him. Your first kill was saving Princes Azula. I don't know of any other single soldier that can make such a boast. Only you." The captain declared with respect in her voice while the pilot began to blush over the lavish praise.

"You know she's right Azula. That is a pretty big claim to fame!" The brown-haired woman commented while her friend folded her arms over her breasts with a deep scowl on her lips.

"I suppose so." Azula admitted in a grudging voice while she gazed at the nervous pilot with approval in her golden eyes.

It was always good to know who she could depend on.

The princess mused with her cold eyes flickering between the pilot and her young handmaid.

"Erm…as much as I appreciate the attention. Could you please stop now?" Nako requested with her plea causing the others to sweatdrop while Zoe slapped her shoulder.

"Yes indeed. Nako the Bold! I shall personally see to it that all know the name." Zoe exclaimed with Nako reddening in a mixture of flattery and embarrassment.

"P-please don't. I prefer just Nako." The chief pilot pleaded just as she began to walk away sighing all the while.

"Nako the Bold!" Elle shouted happily while Azula just stared down at her sighing all the while.

"Nako the Bold!" Ty Lee cheered with a grin while Azula turned to roll her eyes at her.

"I'm staying out of this." Mai muttered flatly before standing up on her tired feet.

"Nako the Bold!" The soldiers exclaimed in unison while the captain smirked down at the red-faced pilot.

"Oh, very well. Call her that if you please Zoe." Azula spoke with mild amusement in her voice while she folded her arms over her chest.

"Can everyone please…please stop now?" Nako begged before speedily walking several paces away while Zoe gazed after her with a grin on her lips.

"You are a strange woman Zoe." The princess snorted with a shake of her head while her handmaid stood up beside her.

"Well then. I believe that it's time that we handed our gear over." The captain commented before unhooking her gun.

And then tossing it at the feet of one of the hardened earthbending assassins.

"Take the gear back down and bring both the abled and the injured back up." Azula ordered before throwing her and Elle's gear down while the stoic men nodded in understanding.

"Yes princess!" The Dai Li answered in unison while the royal woman gazed on with an evident delight for power in her cold eyes.

Everyone else present followed suit by throwing the gear down before the gathering of earthbending warriors.

The ten slung the tools over their shoulders before turning to jump off the edge only to halt when the princess called out once more.

"And do be certain that you don't drop the crippled. Try to bring them up alive." The princess stated to the surprise of her childhood friends with an emotionless countenance.

The Dai Li bowed offered their monarch a final bow before leaping off the cliff side.

The sound of the earthbending warriors sliding down the lethal mountain cliff echoed throughout the area.

Only for it to slowly die down when the Dai Li got further away.

"Come. Let's get go find a suitable camp." Azula commanded with her fists on her hips before striding away while Elle scampered after her heels like a loyal puppy.

"I get camp with Azula-sama!" Elle cried out happily while Azula peered down at her with callous golden eyes that concealed her growing affections.

"But first a word of warning…" The princess trailed off in a menacing voice with her cold eyes sweeping over her shivering subordinates.

The royal woman's face contorted into a truly imposing glare while she cast her ruthless gaze upon all but her girlfriend, her childhood friends and the young pilot.

"If I see anyone make even one suspicious move, I will bath every single one of you in the blanket of my flames! Is that understood!" Azula bellowed in a paranoid voice while she clenched her teeth at her rapidly nodding audience.

"A-Azula try to calm down. None of us are going to try to kill you." Ty Lee stammered in a frightened voice while Azula reeled around to scowl at her.

"One of my own soldier's tried to cut my line! Do not tell me to calm down! There may be spies among me even as we speak! Traitors plotting against me!" The princess ranted in a manic voice before stomping off while she pulled on the collar of her pet's shirt.

The two noblewomen exchanged a frustrated glance once more knowing full well that their leader would not let this go.

The assassin had been right.

Azula will obsess about this for the rest of her life until she drives herself and everyone around her mad!

"Y-you can trust me Azula-sama. I'll keep an eye out for you." The blonde-haired girl offered meekly while she was dragged along like a leashed puppy.

"I know I can! And rest assured my pet that if anyone so much as tries to lay a finger on you I will immolate them until nothing but ashes remain!" Azula announced in a possessive voice with a snarl on her regal lips while Elle beamed up at her as she stumbled alongside her.

"T-that's my princess charming! She's so authoritative!" Elle gushed with a hand on her cheek while her big sister's sweatdropped as she was pulled ahead by Azula's stern hand.

Nako scratched her cheek while she followed in the rear.

Her princess really liked this girl!

Even though it surprised her greatly.

She couldn't help but muse that they were cute together.

"Azula! Please don't kill us if we approach Elle!" Ty Lee sighed while following after her seemingly insane leader.

"That girl's freedom vanishes more and more by the day." Mai commented dryly while the acrobat sweatdropped in agreement.

"Pardon me princess. But I can't help but notice that you wasted no time going for your assassins throat." Zoe remarked with a frown while Azula glared at her over her shoulder.

'Damn you Zoe! I knew that you were going to rub that in.' The princess thought with a furious snort of blue fire exuding from her nostrils.

"We were on a cliff! There was no way to bring him back for trial at such a perilous height." Azula scoffed with her fist on her handmaid's shirt while her subordinates stared at her in deadpan.

"Of course, Your Highness. I have no doubts that you would have shown him the same mercy that you implored me to show your friend. No doubts at all." The captain snorted with a trace of defiance in her voice while her monarch scowled back at her.

"It would be unwise to test my foul temper Zoe. I am in no mood for backtalk right now!" The princess snapped with venom in her voice only for her soldier to wave a placating hand in the air.

"I meant no disrespect by it princess. Really. I didn't. Tell me though…what are your thoughts on the nature of the assassination?" Zoe inquired in a curious voice while she walked a short pace away from her furious leader.

"Most likely my fuddy-duddy uncle…. or an unknown face at court…or even Zuko." Azula snarled with pure rage in her eyes while Mai stared at her in disbelief.

"Zuko? Zuko may not be fond of you Azula. But he wouldn't hire a man to try and kill you while you were scaling a cliff." The markswoman argued while her monarch stared over her shoulder with piercing golden eyes.

"Really? Zuko betrayed this country and sided with the enemy. On top of that! My noble uncle killed seventeen Fire Nation citizens today. Zuko refused each and every offer to surrender. In favor of returning on another day. As the enemy once more!" The princess hissed before spinning around to glare at the other woman's increasingly distraught face.

"Zuko…couldn't have known that would happen. When he finds out he'll…be horrified." Mai insisted in a quieter voice while Azula managed a bitter chuckle.

"Tell me Mai. Does that change the body count?" Azula demanded in an increasingly merciless voice while she took a menacing step towards her unnerved subordinate.

"N-no." The markswoman muttered with unusual fear in her voice while she stood sweating alongside the similarly fearful acrobat.

"But he will do so again…won't he?" The princess pressed in a terrifying voice before coming to a stop before her two intimidated subordinates.

"Yes." Mai answered in a barely perceivable voice while Azula stood so close that she could feel the other woman's hot breath on her cheek.

"I do not wish to see my brother brought to harm. I would prefer to bring him back…and once I become Fire Lord, I would clear Zuko of all charges. But Zuko…doesn't want that. Does he?" Azula questioned in a lethal voice while Mai stood in a speechless silence.

"N-no." Ty Lee stuttered with a nervous countenance while Azula glared between the both of them.

"He would prefer to usurp me with the rebels! He would risk my death without a second thought but you dare chastise me for doing the same!" Azula snapped with her fist grasping Mai by her shirt while she trembled in her fury.

The weapons expert remained silent while she stared fearfully into Azula's increasingly unhinged eyes.

Azula is seeing enemies all around her just as she knew she would!

"P-please don't fight." Elle pleaded off from the side with the others standing beside her.

"Azula…p-please let Mai go. She isn't the one that hired your assassin!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed only for her leader's hand to shove her aside.

"Zoe is right about one thing. You have no loyalty to this nation. You probably wouldn't even care if I died. As long as you had your precious Zuko." The princess growled with her face leaning in to glare into the other woman's stunned eyes.

"That's…not true. I…don't wish death on you Azula." The markswoman retorted with insistence returning to her voice while the other woman's golden eyes shimmered in unbridled rage.

"I don't believe you. Which is why…I am going to give you this warning." Azula drawled in a violent voice with Mai staring back with nervous tawny eyes.

"A-Azula-sama please." The blonde-haired girl stammered with her hand tugging on the back of the taller girl's shirt while she peered up at her master's curved back.

"I do not want to kill you. But if you are going to stand in my way. In mission after mission. While my soldiers die time after time again. If you think! Even for a moment that you can cross me so casually without rebuke! Then you are sadly mistaken!" The princess roared in the markswoman's frightened face only for a small body to speedily step in between them.

An unnerving silence filled the warm summer air while Elle stood with her arms open wide between the two feuding highborn women.

Mai gazed down at Elle with grateful tawny eyes while Azula tried her best to glare callously down at the shaking girl.

"P-please don't hurt each other!" Elle shouted in a sorrowful voice while Ty Lee approached from behind gazing down at her with touched brown-gray eyes.

"It's alright Elle. We're not fighting. Right…Azula?" Ty Lee asked in a pleading voice while Azula still glowered down at Elle's emotional face.

Zoe stood silently observing the scene with the most composure out of anyone present.

"You are too soft-hearted Elle for your own good. You would do well to toughen up if you want to survive in this world." Azula stated in a frozen voice only for her eyes to widen in surprise when Elle's eyes flashed with unmistakable hurt.

Just what was it about this girl's bright eyes that made her feel pause?

"With all due respect Azula-sama…I know how to make it on my own just fine." The blonde-haired girl answered with a resolute nod only for the princess to roll her golden eyes down at her.

"You make it on your own? Now that's a laugh." The princess scoffed with her arms folded over her breasts only for the two noblewomen to stare at her in disbelief.

"I…do. I…didn't grow up in an extravagant palace! I survived for eight years on my own before I came to this world! I may be a weakling but I know how to get by! I…survived Rosewood and I survived Felix! I survived by keeping my head low!" Elle exclaimed with heavy emotion shimmering in her eyes while the princess stared down at her in increased surprise.

Even the ruthless captain was taken aback by the burst of emotion.

And most puzzling of all was how she said 'this world'.

But even so the princess hardened her gaze while she frowned down at her overly emotional admirer.

"Is that so? You certainly did a fine job getting by in that filthy alleyway. And you did just as good a job keeping your head low when you had petty bullies trying to set your hair on fire!" Azula snorted in a frigid voice to the surprise and anger of her two subordinates.

"Azula!" Mai shouted with a spark of returning rage in her eyes while she stood behind the now upset smaller girl.

How could Azula go from carrying this girl up a cliff to mercilessly taunting her struggles!

The princess's golden eyes briefly glared over the other woman's face before gazing down at her girlfriend once more.

The mere sight of the girl's misty amber eyes was all it took for her to feel something akin to remorse bubbling up from within her belly.

"I-I…didn't care about searching for food or shelter. Because I didn't want to be anymore!" Elle cried out in a broken voice that provoked a spark of regret in Azula's callous eyes.

The statement shocked and provoked a sense of alarming concern in the three highborn women.

All the while Nako and Zoe gazed on with taken aback eyes in amazement to see just how deeply their monarch was taken with this girl.

"Azula…why would you say something that cruel to Elle?" The brown-haired woman inquired with her fear having gave way to a mix of sadness and anger while the princess pridefully scowled down at their sensitive young friend.

"I…didn't intend to…" Azula trailed off in strained effort at apology while she stared down into her handmaid's wet amber eyes.

Meanwhile both Mai and Ty Lee just stared at their leader for what seemed like an eternity.

When a single tear dripped down Elle's lovely cheek Azula found her lips pursing into a displeased frown.

And without giving it another thought she took another step closer towards her young girlfriend while she stared down into her admirer's saddened eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. Come here. Let's go take a walk together…just the two of us." The princess sighed in a softer voice with her fist gently pulling the sad-faced girl forward while her golden eyes momentarily lost their edge.

"W-why can't you and Mai just get along?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a still upset voice while the frowning princess tugged continued to tug her forward by the collar of her shirt.

The younger girl's innocent query produced an expression of guilt in Mai's eyes and spurred Azula to cast a furious glare at the weapons expert once more.

"Perhaps it's because Mai betrayed me at the very moment that my ship was destroyed…leaving us marooned on this miserable island!" Azula bellowed with returning rage in her cold eyes only for Elle's small body to intercept the two of them once more.

And yet again she found herself halting in her step while her distressed young servant stood between them.

The markswoman stared down at her adopted sister's back with her unusually concerned tawny eyes while the blonde stared up into the crown princess's taken aback golden eyes.

"She stuck a landmine to my back…not yours." Zoe reminded in a bitter voice while Azula reeled around to glare at her over her shoulder.

"I wish you understood Azula-sama. I really do." Elle mumbled in an upset voice while Azula turned to frown down at her once more.

"Understood what Elle?" The princess questioned in a less abrasive voice than mere seconds ago while her admirer's bangs hung in her sticky eyes.

There was something off about her servant's disposition and she already decided that it displeased her greatly.

"I…just want our time together to be happy. I…don't want it to be filled with sorrow just like…everything else that's ever happened in my life. I…want our memories to be good ones. That way…if we should ever be torn apart…the memory will give comfort." The blonde-haired girl explained in a strangely worried voice while her three highborn friends gazed down at her in a speechless silence.

And for once Azula was finding that her words of response were dying in her throat.

She was well aware that Elle was long past the point of being a liability.

And yet…she couldn't stop herself.

"Come on everyone, let's walk a short distance ahead." The captain suggested with a wave of her hand before she began walking in the other direction.

The chief pilot wasted no time in following while all of the other soldiers took to following after them.

All the while the three women stared down at their young friend in shock never even seeming to pay the other members of their party much mind.

"Elle…we're not going to be torn apart. You're one of us!" Ty Lee soothed with a hand on Elle's back while the younger girl gazed away into the distance with a solemn look in her eyes.

"Y-you don't know that. I don't know how I got here. And for all we know. One day…I could vanish in the blink of an eye." Elle muttered in a distraught voice with her clammy hands grasping at her sleeves while her three friends mulled over the disturbing thought in a newfound sense of worry.

They all knew that Elle was raising a completely valid point.

One that all three of them found to be a terrifying possibility.

Not that Azula would ever admit as such aloud.

"You underestimate me. Even if that did happen. Even there is a link between this world and another. I am more than capable of discovering it." Azula declared in a sanguine voice with her fists on her hips.

"Yeah! If there's anyone capable of figuring out it's Azula! We all know how brilliant she is!" The brown-haired woman agreed with a nod while the princess began to smile smugly once more.

"Hm. There is no better. Now I command you stop crying or I will imprison you for all time!" The princess ordered with a commanding finger pointing down at the smaller girl's unusually glum face while her two subordinates sighed in exasperation.

"Azula…" Ty Lee scolded lightly with a hand over her forehead while the egotistical woman ignored her protests.

"It's…not that simple." The blonde-haired girl answered with a finger wiping at her cheek while the princess scowled down at her.

"Too bad! When I give you an order! You will follow it. Simple or otherwise!" Azula exclaimed with a haughty huff while she loomed over the unusually quiet girl.

"Could you just stop and let the girl talk? By Agni Azula. You are ten times worse than a chauvinistic man." Mai remarked from behind Elle while Ty Lee sweatdropped when Azula turned to glare daggers through her skull.

"You not only betray me. But compare my likeness to a man for the third time all in one day?" Azula snapped in a foul tempered voice with her lips curling into a cold glower.

"If…I should find myself sent back someday…I will most likely…be killed." Elle admitted without warning while Azula and the two noblewomen glanced down at her in shock.

"Is…this about your brother?" The markswoman pondered in with a concerned frown adorning her lips.

"In…a sense. B-but not in the way that you're thinking. I…won't be able to duck my head and keep to myself anymore. Not now that I know that I possess this power." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while averting her eyes from the older girl's concerned eyes.

The acrobat stared at her young friend in escalating worry while a look of anger began to shimmer in her eyes.

'I swear Azula…if you so much as even consider using Elle as a war tool. I'll take her and hide away with her. Someplace you will never find her.' Ty Lee thought with her fists balling in her fury.

"Y-you see since gifted abilities are…rare…to say the least. People with them…are hounded and sought out by the governments. I…would most likely be put in some kind of involuntary training program. Which…I will not be able to pass. Not with my health problems." Elle lamented while she chewed on her lip with her friends listening in rising alarm.

All the while the other two women turned to gaze at Azula with their eyes expressing a silent warning not to take advantage of their young friend.

The princess's lips pursed into a thin line before turning around to glare at the two with offended golden eyes.

'How dare they! I have never once mistreated Elle! I just carried the girl up in my arms up a mountain!' Azula thought with a protective rage in her callous eyes while she peered down at her saddened pet.

"E-even if I try and live a quiet life. I…know that it won't take long for Felix to find out. And he…he won't hesitate to sell me to a foreign government. He would do it…without a second thought." The blonde-haired girl spoke softly with her worried eyes staring down at the mountain ledge.

Renewed disgust for Elle's mysterious brother began to flow through Mai and Ty Lee.

And they couldn't help but once more muse that it sounded like a certain somehow, they knew.

Azula knew what was going through their heads.

And it only caused her to gaze at her subordinates with her red lips clenching together.

The princess released a furious snort with blue flames exuding from her nostrils while she watched in grudging concern when her handmaid began to slowly pad away.

"And…when they see how weak I am. T-they'll just…just redistribute me" Elle spoke in a barely perceivable voice with a fearful emphasis on the word 'redistribute.'

"Redistribute?" The markswoman queried in a soft voice with her tawny eyes shimmering in a desire to protect the girl she has come to call little sister.

"I-I…have heard it said that there is a way to take…your gift away from you and redistribute it to someone…more suitable. In…other words. Kill me. A-and give it to someone…stronger." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a silent voice with dread in her eyes while all three of her friends stared on in newfound horror.

And suddenly the image of a fantastic new land that they had all conceived of Elle's world turned into something much more twisted.

They now understood that beneath their young friend's fascinating devices lurked something…darker.

Neither Mai, nor Ty Lee or even Azula herself had yet to form any words of response.

The three highborn women gazed at their young friend with uncertainty in their eyes when the blonde turned to face them once more.

To their disbelief the peculiar girl was smiling once more despite the sad look in her amber eyes.

"And that's why I would rather experience nothing but joyful times with all of you. Because…b-because at any moment it could all come to an end." Elle announced with her tresses hanging in her eyes while the three girl's all stood in a shameful silence.

Azula stood with her mouth ajar in uncharacteristic unease while her fists hung at her robed hips.

If anyone else had told her those words she would have mocked them for being a sentimental fool.

And if they had said that they could be killed for their weakness. She wouldn't care.

But…not this one.

After all of the time that she has spent with this young girl.

The mere thought of anyone delivering a killing blow to her admirer brought forth a deep sense of rage within her veins.

It was stirring up a strange feeling within her that she has never felt before.

It was almost like her bending was reacting to this unknown threat to the girl's life.

And then without so much as even saying another word they watched in growing alarm when the girl turned around and darted down the rocky slope.

"Elle! Where are you going!" The brown-haired woman shouted in a frightened voice while the blonde darted away with her hands gripping the straps of her backpack.

"Get back here Elle!" The princess demanded with aggravation in her golden eyes while she glared after her handmaid dashing off towards the trees.

"What are you waiting for Azula? Go get her!" The markswoman urged in a mutually distraught voice while the royal woman growled in annoyance.

"Cry baby peasant." Azula snorted with pompous shake of her head before taking off towards the tree line while the other two girls took off after her.

'She won't get far. A young girl with a lung condition has no chance of outrunning me! Even when my chi is drained!' The princess thought with her boots stomping into the ground before jumping high into the air to close the distance.

Indeed.

Catching her little servant would be a trivial matter.

Just when she neared the trees, she noticed that Zoe was standing before the start of the mountain forest.

"She went that way." Zoe commented in a casual voice with her hand pointing behind her while Azula nodded curtly.

"I will return shortly. Don't go too far away." Azula commanded with her cold eyes briefly gazing at the other woman's composed face.

"Got it. Although I do have something that has been on my mind for a time now…regarding the assassin." The captain stated while her monarch scowled before turning away.

"It can wait." The princess growled with her eyes flashing in paranoia once more.

But she knew that she couldn't risk something happening to her companion by delaying her pursuit.

"No. Actually, it can't. I don't think you should leave that girl alone. The assassin may have been after her." Zoe advised in an abrupt voice while Azula turned around with a brief flicker of surprise in her callous eyes.

The royal woman silently mulled over the possibility while her soldier gazed back at her with thoughtful hazel eyes.

"Normally if an attempt was made on your life…while you were with a commoner. Logic would dictate that it was you they were after. After all, you are the heir to the Fire Nation throne. But in this case…you were carrying a commoner with the power to counter the Avatar." The captain explained with a nod while her monarch listened closely.

'She…is making a good point…is my uncle behind the attack?' Azula thought with flame spewing from her lips akin to a wrathful dragon.

"But there is no real way to tell. He could have very well been after the both of you. If so…the two of you climbing together was a golden opportunity he couldn't pass up. Either way…if you really value that girl. I suggest you could her close by at all times." Zoe concluded in a serious voice while she watched Azula speed off without so much as saying another word.

All the while Mai and Ty Lee made their way down the cliff ledge while they followed after their leader.

The princess's eyes hardened into a merciless glare with her fists balled up at her hips before bounding into the woods.

Strange as it was.

She decided that she would continue to make good on her promise to protect the girl.

With that in mind she ran through the forest retracing her handmaid's painfully apparent footsteps.

Until…

Elle sat with her head in her knees gazing down at a small mountain stream when she heard the distinct sound of angry boots stomping up behind her.

"You are so fortunate that I am fond of you. I wouldn't put up with this from any other peasant." Azula stated with her sophisticated lips pursing into a scowl while she glared down at the smaller girl's turned back.

"I…know." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a downcast voice while she listened to the much taller woman growl above her.

"I clearly recalling telling you to stop crying." The princess grunted in a stern voice before plopping down on her backside beside her sullen pet.

"S-sumimasen." Elle stuttered in a timid voice while Azula now sat above her sighing heavily with her callous golden eyes peering down at her.

"Well! What are you waiting for peasant? Come here." Azula scoffed with a haughty wave of her hand while she turned to peer down at her crying girlfriend.

"O-okay." The blonde-haired girl answered with a sniff before turning around when strong arms greedily grasped ahold of her.

Her backpack was swiftly removed from her shoulders while she meekly allowed the older girl to drag her into her arms.

"You seek my breasts? Is that right?" The princess pondered in a noticeable silken purr before pulling her little admirer into her arms.

"A-Azula-sama." Elle muttered in a shaken voice that gave away her desperate need for the woman's comfort while Azula drew her into her lap.

"Well go on then. Put your face in my chest if it will stop your blubbering." Azula sighed with a wave of her hand while she stared down at her petite pet pressing her little face into her chest once more.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu princess." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a muffled voice with the barest hints of a blush on her fair cheeks.

"I will not allow it to be said that I do not indulge your desires…childish as they are." The princess remarked with her palms resting on the back of her pretty handmaid's golden head while she held the girl into her armored bosom.

"I know…you're so good to me Azula-sama." Elle replied with her face propped up against Azula's armored breast while a fingertip lowered to gently stroke her blonde locks.

"Hm. You like that? Pressing your face into my body." Azula pondered in a marginally subdued voice before reclining on her backside against a rock.

"I-I do." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a bashful voice while she listened to the captivating woman hum thoughtful above her.

"Very well then. We shall continue to incorporate this into our schedule." The princess declared with a refined smile on her regal lips while her fingers continued to play in the smaller girl's hair.

"I…would very much like that." Elle murmured before shyly pushing her face deeper into Azula's plated chest while she savored the heat that her master's body gave off.

"Why did you even bother running off like that? We both know that you could never outrun me…or any of my soldiers for that matter." Azula commented with her lips pursing into a thin line once more when Elle sniffled against her chest.

"I-I don't know. I didn't really think it through. I…just wanted a moment alone with you I suppose." The blonde-haired girl confessed with her fingers wiping at her cheeks while the royal woman's arms held her tight.

"I see. You were seeking reassurance in my dominance." The princess boasted in an ever-smug voice while the tiny blonde finally cracked a slight smile.

"That's so Azula-sama." Elle agreed with a nod while she closed her eyes against her girlfriend's bosom while stern eyes still peered down at her.

"Do you truly believe that I would ever allow that to happen to you?" Azula demanded in a voice of absolute sternness while narrowing her imposing eyes down at her terrified intended.

The young girl's eyes shimmered in gratitude before pushing her eyes into her princess's black and gold chest plate.

"No. I…know you wouldn't. But…I'm scared. So very scared. I…always thought myself a dud. But now…I'm not. I…don't want this. I don't know what it does other than turn his power off. But I don't want it." The blonde-haired girl lamented in a fretful voice that took the princess back.

"You don't want to possess power?" The princess queried in a bewildered voice while she gazed down at her worried love interest curled up in her arms.

"No! It's no good. No good at all. It's a bad, bad thing." Elle insisted in an adamant voice while Azula listened with confused golden eyes.

"That is preposterous Elle! Power is a good thing. I can help you learn the secrets of your power…we may very well find that it has other uses. Uses…that could be used to destroy those who seek to…redistribute you." Azula explained in a protective voice while she stared down at her trembling handmaid.

It was an utterly foreign concept to her.

To hear her young admirer state that she feels that it is bad to possess power.

"No. No. You don't understand Azula-sama. It's not like here…where mystical powers like bending are the norm. It might be a good thing here. But…it's not where I come from." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a distraught voice while the woman's hands grasped the back of her head.

"Humph. Like I said before. Your homeland sounds dull and unimaginative." The princess snorted with a brilliant roll of her elegant eyes while she continued to possessively stroke her submissive girl's cheek.

"I…would rather be a nameless face in a crowd of hundreds of thousands. Then be an exotic freak for the governments to poke and prod at." Elle admitted with a nervous swallow only to find herself being drawn out of the woman's chest peer up into Azula's piercing eyes.

As soon as she gazed up into her princess's unfathomably strict eyes, she felt a pleasurable shiver travel down her spine.

And then two strong palms grasped ahold of her face with an adorable blush spreading across her cheeks.

Only to gasp in delight when Azula pulled her to the ground alongside her while her smaller body plopped down into the grass beside the woman's much taller frame.

All the while her young heart continued to race rapidly when she found herself now gazing directly into callous golden eyes.

Azula's hot breath washed over her brows before lightly blowing her hair from her eyes while timidly pressed her face into the woman's cheek in a silent plea for comfort.

"That will not happen. Because I forbid it. Do you understand girl?" Azula growled with her armored body stretching out in the grass while drew her timid girlfriend into her cheek.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. A-as you command." Elle stammered in a spellbound voice with her fears beginning to ebb while Azula dominantly exhaled against her trembling cheek.

"I…like you peasant. I…like you a great deal." The princess confided in a softer voice with the barest traces of a blush on her cheeks while she offered her young intended a charming smile.

"I…like you too master. I…would really like to be your peasant forevermore." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a lovesick voice while her heart continued to drum while the woman royal woman's lips curved into a grin.

"Oh, my little peasant. What am I ever to do with you?" Azula sighed in a fond fashion before pulling her little love's face closer until they began to rub noses.

"W-whatever you want Azula-sama. I submit myself to your rule…for as long as I live…for all of my days." Elle answered in a bashful voice when Azula's nose pressed into her own while the woman smiled at her in approval.

"I like that answer. I've said it before and I will say it again. I am going to keep you. I…am never going to let you go." The princess purred in a possessive voice while she pressed the tip of her nose into her girlfriend's quivering nose.

"I-it makes me so very happy to hear that. I…don't want to leave a life like this." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a tone of yearning only for a shy smile to grow on her lips when the woman cupped her cheeks.

"There…may be the possibility that this power only works on the Avatar. In that is the case…then you are just as defenseless as you were before." Azula began with her fingers grasping Elle's cheek while gentle amber eyes peered back at her.

"…T-that's what I am worried about." Elle stuttered with a worried expression in her eyes only for her anxieties to vanish when controlling golden eyes stared back at her.

"Well then…the solution is clear…" The princess trailed off in a sanguine voice with her golden eyes staring back into emotional amber eyes.

"It is?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a voice that was in terrible need of the older female's guidance while the royal woman smiled suavely before her eyes.

"I will just have to destroy them for you." Azula announced in an enticing manner with an irresistible smirk upon her crimson lips while Elle's amber eyes widened in innocent emotion.

"Y-you would do that for me Azula-sama?" Elle requested in an abashed voice with pink spreading across her cheeks only for her heart to beat even faster when Azula growled against her cheek.

"Of course, I would! Do you really think that I would ever allow you to be brought to harm?" The princess questioned in a voice of grudging affections while a grateful smile began to form on the younger girl's lips.

"No. I know you wouldn't. I know I can depend upon my princess." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a tone of endless adoration while her princess lowered her mouth before her ear with her warm breath tickling against her skin.

And then Elle lay there motionless with her heart pounding rapidly while Azula pressed her lips against her ear.

"I am going to find my way to your world…and then I will kill them all. However, many that may be. Even if it is hundreds of thousands. I will do it…for you." Azula snarled in a wrathful voice with her palms still clutching Elle's stunned face while she pressed her handmaid into her sweat stained cheek.

"I-I don't know what to say Azula-sama…I…" Elle breathed in a voice of tremendous emotion with a moved tear dripping down her cheek.

"Say nothing then. Just know this. You are mine. And I…will not have it said that Princess Azula doesn't protect her betrothed." The princess hissed with her lips against her trembling handmaid's ear while she cupped the younger girl's delicate cheeks.

The teenager found herself unable to form a word of response.

All she could do was lay there with her head in her caretaker's palms when she felt soft lips press a gentle kiss upon her ear.

"Don't you worry your little mind over it. I won't let anyone hurt you." Azula spoke in a supremely possessive voice with her callous eyes peering back into Elle's appreciative amber eyes.

"Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off in a tender voice while Azula's red lips still curved into a refined smile.

"There now…no more crying. You have nothing to fear. Because I am strong. Do you understand girl?" The princess ordered in powerful voice that flowed into her young handmaid's ear while she gently brushed the tears from the blonde's lovely cheek.

"W-wakarimashita." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a bashful nod while she blushed when her beautiful princess held their foreheads together.

"I have something that I want to show you…I want you to look around you and tell me what you see." Azula commented in a spellbinding voice with her palms on Elle's infatuated cheeks just before tilting her handmaid's head to the side.

The small girl peered out of the corner of her eye in puzzlement only for her eyes to widen in awe when a wave of blue fire swept over their entwined bodies.

Until she found herself laying in the mighty monarch's toned arms with a dome of azure flames surrounding her on all sides!

Her stunned amber eyes turned to gaze back into hardened golden eyes just before she found herself being drawn in even closer than before.

"B-blue fire. I see Her Highness's blue fire." Elle answered in a captivated voice while she shuddered pleasurably under Azula's confidently smiling gaze.

"Wrong." The princess replied with a growl while her spellbound handmaid shook under her grip.

"T-then…what do I see princess?" The blonde-haired girl stammered with a shy smile on her lips while the intense heat of the flames caused a bead of sweat to drip down her brow.

Or was it Azula's irresistible golden eyes that were the cause of her abnormally warm temperature?

"You see…a shield." Azula sighed with a charming smirk on her lips while she stroked her fingers against her pretty handmaid's gasping face.

"A…shield?" Elle repeated in a voice of boundless appreciation while Azula leaned in to whisper in her trembling ear once more.

"My lovely little peasant…you see flames that protect." The princess spoke in a beguiling voice with her smirking lips brushing against her speechless peasant's ear.

"Flames…that protect." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a peaceful expression returning to her eyes while her face fell into the crook of the monarch's neck.

"I…am going to make you a promise Elle…a promise that I've never made to anyone else. So, I suggest you listen well." Azula declared with her arms wrapping around Elle's small back while the girl buried her face in her neck.

"What…what does this promise entail princess?" Elle pondered with a lovelorn blush while two strong arms crushed her into a near suffocating embrace.

"If anyone should ever try to hurt you…if anyone should ever bring harm to you. I will kill them." The princess snarled with her crimson lips contorting into a glower while she held her little girlfriend beneath her burning flames.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! Arigatou!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a moved voice with her happy eyes pressing into silken dark hair.

Only to find herself shivering in delight when Azula parted her hair to peer down into her awestruck eyes.

"You belong to me little lady." Azula purred in a softer voice just before leaning down to press her lips upon her paralyzed handmaid's forehead.

"I…I…am Princess Azula's little lady…" Elle trailed off in a lovesome voice while she stared up into Azula's smug golden eyes.

"That you are peasant. That you are." The princess stated in a sighing voice while her fingernails dug into her little girlfriend's plush golden hair.

"Y-you…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Azula-sama. I…just want you to know that." The blonde-haired girl murmured with her eyes closing against the taller woman's plated chest.

"Humph. I already knew that Elle." Azula stated in a pompous manner with Elle curled up against her chest once more.

The small blonde buried her face in her princess's black and gold plating while stern golden eyes stared down at her with just a margin of fondness in her gaze.

The royal woman's eyes shone with a peculiar emotion while her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Listen…Elle…" The princess began in a voice unlike her usual sadistic self while her little lover peeked out from her bosom.

"Yes Azula-sama?" Elle responded in a diligent voice with her loyal amber eyes gazing up into reflective golden eyes.

"About earlier…when I…made you cry. I…" Azula muttered in a frustrated voice with her cold eyes staring down at the smiling girl in her arms.

"It's alright. I wasn't crying because you hurt my feelings. I was crying…because I don't like to see my family hurt each other." The blonde-haired girl explained in a soft voice while the royal woman's eyes shone with momentary surprise.

"Still I…am…" The princess spoke with a growl coating her voice while the younger girl still beamed up at her.

The small girl said nothing while she watched her monarch struggle to form the words of apology that she has never heard her say before.

"Sorry!" Azula snapped with a conceited scowl on her lips while Elle retreated back into her bosom.

"Like I said…you have nothing to apologize for. Our bond…it's so much deeper than words can ever convey. There are no words or actions that can harm our bond. Because…what we share is timeless. But even so…arigatou Azula-sama." Elle assured in a passionate voice with her hands grasping at her girlfriend's robes while long fingers continued to gently pet her cheek.

"It is…isn't it." The princess answered with a content countenance while she lay with her head upon the grass.

"That's so." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a serene voice with a sunny smile upon her lips before closing her eyes in her older girlfriend's armored chest.

"That's my peasant…you just stay…right there." Azula commanded with her crimson lips curling into a pleased smile once more while she held her little handmaid against her armored breasts.

Elle nodded in understanding before burrowing deeper into Azula while the powerful woman never released her from her hold.

All the while the princess peered down at her with a sophisticated smile on her regal lips.

Her little handmaid was right.

Their bond truly was everlasting.

Indeed.

It was as endless as the stars in the sky.

It was forevermore.

**AN:**

**Alright, so Azula is rightfully furious with Mai. So much so that if not for Elle she would have attacked her in this chapter. But luckily for Mai, Elle is there to offer her a shield of sorts.**

**As for Azula's rudeness to Elle, now that she has so many people watching their interactions she feels like she has to act cold to Elle to keep up her image. There will be one or two more times in the next ten chapters where Azula acts like an ass in a futile effort to act like she doesn't have feelings for Elle.**

**And this chapter we learned something major about Elle's world. As I have said before, the nature of rare talented people possessing an unnatural power in Elle's world will be touched on in book two. Right now, I am just setting the scene. **

**Whether or not Elle's power can be 'redistributed' will be touched on later. Whether anyone can even redistribute any power will also be explored later. It could just be a tactic to control people or it could be truth. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**We're going to be backing away from the harrowing danger for the next twelve or so chapters. Now that the climb is over, we'll see some more light hearted stuff over the next ten or so chapters.**

**Azula, Elle, Ty Lee and Mai will just talk about random things, and have conversations like friends do. We'll see lots more ElZula fluff and learn more about Elle's painful past.**

**And thank you gg for telling me about that song. I looked it up and I can see what you mean. **

**Anyhow, thanks for reading everyone. Next chapter will just be Elle trying to get her three friends to sit down and chat with her. **

**Stay tuned!**


	39. My Family

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to your favorites!**

**To all of my new readers, please remember to favorite and follow as we go along! Thanks!**

_My Family – Chapter Thirty-Eight_

The two noblewomen stood behind a tree gazing at an absolutely baffling scene.

Their ruthless leader was lounging on her side with their young friend in her arms.

They both knew by now that Azula's affection for Elle was genuine.

Anyone who thought otherwise…such as Zuko and Iroh only thought so because they have never seen Azula act this…

Compassionate.

Although like all of the other times that they have witnessed their friend express her feelings for Elle it only lasted for as long as Azula was under the belief that they were alone.

Not even so much as a second after hearing a leaf crunch Azula's golden eyes widened before her gaze narrowed into a ruthless glare once more.

The acrobat sighed with a palm over her frustrated forehead while she watched her spoiled leader rudely shove the now pouting girl away from her.

"Ugh! Look at what you've done peasant! You sullied my armor when you pulled me down to the dirt! And there's even leaves in my hair!" Azula barked in a colder voice only to quickly leap to her feet while gulped under her terrifying glare.

"S-sumimasen! Sumimasen Azula-sama!" Elle cried out with a panicked countenance while her heart began to race once more when Azula pointed a domineering finger down at her.

Mai could only roll her eyes with a small trace of anger in her tawny gaze.

Even though Azula treated Elle far better than she has ever seen her treat anyone else.

And even though the princess was only pretending to be furious.

It still pissed her off when Azula shouted down to Elle as if the girl was offending her simply by existing.

Elle was a sweet girl. And Azula shouldn't be talking down to her.

"Azula! Why do you have to be so mean!" Ty Lee exclaimed with her hands on her hips while she and the other woman made their way over.

"You had better be sorry! Should there be a repeat of this! It's off to Boiling Rock with you!" The princess snorted with an uncaring huff while she watched her little handmaid began rapidly curtsying her.

"Yes princess! Your loyal girl will remember your words!" The blonde-haired girl answered in mid bow only for a hand to swiftly pull her to her feet.

She turned around to find herself peering up at Mai's stoic face while the noblewoman gently pulled her up onto both feet.

And the spoiled princess turned to cast her subordinate a narrowed glare for interrupting one of the rituals of their relationship.

"If you ever want a normal girlfriend…one that's just a tad less overbearing. Just let me know and I'll help you find a suitable date." Mai announced calmly with her tawny eyes staring back at Azula's now wrathful face.

As much as Elle adored Azula she couldn't help but worry that someday the princess will only end up shattering her adopted sister's pure heart.

"No, you will not! I have already declared ownership over this one! She belongs to me!" Azula barked with her fists on her shapely hips while her two-childhood friends shared an exasperated glance.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Elle isn't a slave or a pet Azula? You can't own another human being." The brown-haired woman scolded with a shake of her head while the regal woman scoffed back at her.

"She is whatever I say she is. My word is law Ty Lee. And I say she's my pet." The princess retorted with a huff while she lazily flipped her bangs from her eyes.

"W-what? Date someone else? Why would I ever want to do that oneesan?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in an appalled voice that brought a smug smirk to her master's lips.

The acrobat just sighed fondly while the markswoman squinted her eyes down at their little sister.

"I don't know Elle. Maybe because you could find someone who won't constantly belittle you and threaten to send you to prison?" The markswoman commented dryly while she gazed down at the younger girl adamantly shaking her head.

"You misunderstand oneesan! That's just Azula-sama's way of telling me that she loves me. When Her Highness says, it's off to Boiling Rock with you peasant! What she's really saying is I love you peasant." Elle insisted with a cheerful smile while her big sisters blinked down at her in amusement.

All the while Azula just glared at Elle with stern golden eyes while the younger girl bashfully smiled in her direction.

"Huh? You don't say little sister." Ty Lee chatted with a fond grin on her lips while Elle nodded exuberantly.

"Oh yes oneesan! It's all about translation." The blonde-haired girl declared with an innocent smile while the monarch began to walk over.

"Very well Mai. If you wish I will permit the tiger monkey to go on as many dates as she likes. And I won't even interfere." Azula stated with a sigh while Elle gazed back at her with the most adorably horrified face.

"No! I-I…I only want you Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off in a sullen voice while Ty Lee patted her shoulder affectionately.

"She's just teasing you Elle." The brown-haired woman assured while the small blonde pouted beneath her hand.

"Really Azula? I find that hard to believe." Mai scoffed while Azula turned to her with a violent smile on her lips.

"On the condition that she defeats me beforehand in an Agni Kai!" The princess shouted in a prideful voice while her childhood friends comically winced.

"Uh…I don't think there is any girl out there that can defeat you in an Agni Kai Azula. Not even Zoe." Ty Lee commented with a sigh while Azula came to a stop before Elle to see that the blonde was smiling once more.

"Well then it is clear that there is no woman more suitable to reign over this one's life!" Azula scoffed with a proud huff before tugging on her swooning pet by the collar of her shirt.

"That's my best buddy! She's the only one for me!" Elle cheered with admiration in her eyes while her big sister's sweatdropped in amusement.

"Well…at least you're smiling once again." The markswoman stated in a softer voice while she offered her young friend a fond smile.

"Yeah! You look a lot happier now." The brown-haired woman agreed in a warm voice while she grinned down at her adopted sister.

"That's because Azula-sama assured me that she would take care of it for me." The blonde-haired girl answered in a timid voice while the other two women turned to cast the princess a questioning glance.

"Take care of it Azula?" Ty Lee queried in an uncertain voice while Azula gazed at the both of them with a familiar expression of murderous intent in her golden eyes.

"Of course, Ty Lee. As soon as I kill the Avatar and end the war. I am going to discover how the girl made her way to the Fire Nation. Once I do…I am going to launch a preemptive assault on those that seek to harm her." The princess announced in a supremely merciless voice while she stared callously at her two stunned subordinates.

It was clear as day that a great change was taking place within Azula.

In all the years that they have known Azula they have never heard her declare war for the sake of another!

"You don't even know anything about these people Azula! How can you be so sure that you can accomplish that? You don't know what weapons they use. How many nations are involved in this 'redistribution' or even how big of an army we would be up against." Mai urged in a disbelieving voice while Azula's red lips pursed into a cold scowl.

"It doesn't matter. I will find the answers to all of those questions. And I will strike before they can even think of striking her." Azula insisted with her callous eyes narrowing into a piercing glare while her childhood friends listened in shock.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" Elle mumbled with her amber eyes averting from Azula's possessive gaze while she kicking at an imaginary pebble at her feet.

All the while Mai and Ty Lee stared on in wonderment.

This…wasn't like Azula. It wasn't like her at all!

"Cease that look at once! There will be no more tears for today!" The princess bellowed with a snap of her fingers while she glared down at her intimidated girlfriend.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman trailed off in a sigh but even she still couldn't resist smiling at the strange yet adorable duo.

"Y-yes princess! I'll be good!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with her hands folded before her while her girlfriend stared down at her with callous golden eyes.

"You had better peasant…. because you no longer have a need to cry." Azula stated with her lips curving into a tight snarl just before swiftly reaching out to seize the gasping girl's wrist.

Once more the two noblewomen exchanged a stunned glance with one another before gazing back at their leader in astonishment.

'There are days where I still can't believe that Elle has had this deep of an impact on Azula! I never thought I would see the day when Azula tells a girl that she has no need for tears!' Ty Lee thought with her eyes agape in amazement.

"A-Azula-sama…" Elle stuttered in a voice of limitless worship only for a blush to overtake her cheeks when Azula gently grasped ahold of her palm.

"I will protect you from these people. From everything…and everything." The princess declared with a ruthless growl while her pretty handmaid emotionally clutched onto her hand.

Not a word was spoken by the amazed Mai and Ty Lee.

Because if they so much as spoke a single word then they knew well enough that Azula would slap Elle's hand away.

"My…my princess charming…my princess right." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a lovably abashed voice while the royal woman stared down at her in approval.

"If anyone ever raises a hand to you again. I will kill them! If I should ever meet anyone that has raised a hand to you in the past…I will kill them as well." Azula hissed with fire escaping her lips while Elle eagerly nodded her little head in understanding.

Despite how touching Azula's blossoming affections were. The two noblewomen couldn't resist the shiver that traveled down their spine.

The people that hurt this girl likely never imagined in a million years that their victim would one day win the affections of a ruthless dictator from a far away land!

"I-I trust in you to protect me Azula-sama. I…I trust in my hero." Elle confided with her emotive amber eyes peering up at Azula's stern face in admiration.

"Then stop your crying peasant! Because I already promised that I would protect you." The princess snapped before releasing her admirer's hand while the younger girl blushed under her strict gaze.

"Wakarimashita!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with sweet laughter lacing her voice while the scowling monarch turned away.

"Aww! That was so touching Azula! You two are so cute together!" The brown-haired woman gushed with a broad grin while her leader glared at her from over her shoulder.

"Well Elle…it looks like you're safe. Not free…but safe." The markswoman commented in her usual deadpan while the acrobat sweatdropped alongside her.

"You misunderstand once more oneesan! It's the opposite. I wasn't free until I met Azula-sama." Elle spoke with a chipper nod while Mai blinked down at her in bewilderment.

The girl's baffling statement earned her even further gushing from the acrobat while the princess's crimson lips began to curl into a pleased smirk.

"You have just as strange a notion of what constitutes freedom as you do in caretaker's and heroes." Mai replied in a softened sigh while Elle just smiled brightly.

"I think it's sweet! Strange. But sweet!" Ty Lee quipped while she watched Elle dashed off to retrieve her backpack from the forest floor.

"Then take heart Ty Lee. Because the tiger monkey is about to become even freer than before." Azula remarked with a noticeable sadistic undertone to her voice that had both of her friends shuddering in pity for the poor girl.

"Uh…what do you mean by that Azula?" The brown-haired woman asked warily while the younger girl now knelt on the ground with her back turned to them.

"What you do you think I mean? That assassin may well have been after her." The princess answered in a quieter voice with her lips pursing into a regal scowl while the two women turned to her in surprise.

"That doesn't make any sense Azula. We didn't even know about Elle's powers until a few hours ago. And we're stranded on an island. The only way that the assassin would have even had been able to communicate with his employer is if the one who hired him had witnessed her power." The markswoman argued while the royal woman listened with her possessive golden eyes never leaving the petite girl's back.

"My uncle saw every moment of it." Azula retorted with anger in her cold voice while the two noblewomen stared back at her in shared concern for the girl's safety.

"Your uncle fled Azula. I have not seen sight of one messenger hawk, and we have been unable to contact reinforcements." Mai explained in a hushed voice while Azula folded her arms over her breasts.

"You…probably won't like this suggestion Azula…but what makes you so sure that it wasn't Zoe that ordered the attack?" Ty Lee inquired in an uncertain voice while Azula stiffened with her paranoid eyes glaring ahead.

"Zoe may possess a barbaric sailor's mouth…and she may be prone to occasional defiance. But her loyalty is to the Fire Nation. And unlike Zuko. I have not betrayed our nation. She has no reason to order an attack on my life…or Elle's." Azula scoffed with her fingers curling up on her biceps while her childhood friends nodded obediently in response.

It was clear that Zoe had impressed Azula so deeply that the princess seemed opposed to the notion that the soldier would order a man to try to cut her line.

"Look Azula…I probably shouldn't even say this. But…it makes a lot more sense that he was after your life. The awakening of Elle's power was likely just a coincidence. And…the assassination was likely plotted out weeks in advance." The markswoman muttered while the acrobat flinched when the monarch clenched her fists with her golden eyes shimmering in increased paranoia.

"From this moment forward I will root out the traitors by their necks and send their heads to both my fat uncle and dear brother! I'll even send them in lovely gift boxes!" The princess announced in a monstrous voice while her two subordinates shuddered in fear.

Mai just stood silent while she gazed away with conflicted tawny eyes.

She couldn't let Azula kill Zuko.

And yet at the same time if she defies Azula again she will be risking the destruction of her entire house!

And she was well aware that a severe punishment awaited her back when they return to the Capital.

As for what…she could not say.

But for even as sadistic as Azula undoubtedly is.

She would much rather Azula choose her punishment…than Governor Yoko.

Just thinking about the head of House Song deciding her fate was enough to send a shudder down her spine.

"J-just please don't hurt the loyal Azula. Y-you have a great deal of loyal people serving under you and you never even acknowledge them. Like that pilot…Nako." The brown-haired woman attempted to reason while her friend glared at her over her shoulder.

"I have acknowledged Nako! I gave the girl a generous promotion and I intend to reward her when we return." Azula insisted with her hands on her biceps while she returned her gaze to her handmaid's back.

Well…in that general vicinity anyhow.

"Yeah…but I seriously doubt that you even knew she existed until today. I'm just saying…that there are many loyal people out there that you haven't even…" Ty Lee trailed off before folding her arms while she turned to Azula in disapproval.

"What?" The princess growled out in a possessive voice while the other two women eyed her pointedly.

"Elle's head is a little higher up Azula." The brown-haired woman informed in a helpful voice while her leader finally removed her eyes from the blonde's backside.

"I own her. I will look wherever I please." Azula snorted in a pompous voice before returning her ogling eyes to Elle's lovely rear pointing out behind her.

"I always took you for a sadist Azula. But not a pervert." Mai spoke wryly only for Azula to roll her golden eyes while still gazing at the girl's ass.

"And I suppose you never once looked at Zuko in the six years you were together?" The princess questioned in a mocking voice with her eyes locked on the back of her lovely handmaid.

"I never said that I didn't. But Zuko wasn't thirteen…" The markswoman answered while the royal woman's fists began to clench once more.

"I caution you to remember that your life is in my hands Mai. With but one word I can choose to dissolve your entire house. With that being said…do mind your own business. Hm?" Azula sneered with a cold smile on her lips while she watched Elle begin to stand up.

"It's all in here. That's good to know. Now I just hope my artbook survived the fire…" Elle mumbled with a finger on her chin while the three women listened in amusement.

"Servant! You dropped something just to the right of you." The princess declared with a smirk on her lips while her two friends turned to her in disbelief.

"Azula!" Ty Lee scolded with a huff while Azula just smiled when Elle turned around to face her.

"I did master? Where?" The blonde-haired girl pondered naively before turning around to peer down at the forest floor.

"Foolish girl. It's right by your feet." Azula taunted with a hand beneath her chin while both women cast her a scolding stare when the girl began to bend over once more.

Only for her smile to vanish when Mai grasped ahold of Elle by the back of her shirt once more.

"You didn't drop anything. Azula is just…being an ass." Mai spoke with her hand pulling Elle up while the girl peered up at her in puzzlement.

"But Azula-sama said I did." Elle protested adorably while Azula smiled at her in approval.

"Azula says a lot of things. Most of them lies." The markswoman sighed while the teenager held her backpack close to her chest.

"Oh! Well it's not my place to question her will. She must have had a good reason for stating as such." The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in an innocent voice while the weapons expert walked alongside her groaning in mild annoyance.

"Humph. The girl understands her place in this relationship." The princess boasted in a prideful voice while she watched her pet scamper over to her side once more.

Despite her friends surprising perversions, the acrobat couldn't help but smile at the two once more.

They certainly were cute.

The blonde padded back over to the monarch's side before she peered up at the older girl with a bashful blush on her cheeks.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl began in a lovably timid voice while the princess peered down at her with a fist beneath her chin.

"Hm? What is it servant?" Azula purred with a finger curling up underneath her chin while she stared down at her grudgingly adorable pet.

"Would…would you please bend over to my height?" Elle requested with a shoe tracing a line in the grass while Azula quirked a brow above her.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could." The princess sighed with a wave of her hand before stooping above the much smaller girl's head.

Only to blink her golden eyes in surprise when the teenager stood on her toes and then planted a shy kiss on her cheek.

"I-I…just wanted to give you a k-kiss for carrying me up the cliff…" The blonde-haired girl stammered in a lovesick voice while the princess stared down at her with increasingly possessive golden eyes.

"That's so adorable Azula! She's such a sweetie." The brown-haired woman gushed while her fellow noblewoman sighed alongside her.

Though Mai without doubt agreed that Elle was a gentle hearted girl.

"You are most welcome peasant. You can repay me by massaging my feet later." Azula stated in a tone of absolute smugness before planting a palm in her blushing pet's hair.

"I-if that's what you want princess…oh no!" Elle cried out with Azula's hand in her hair while the woman stared down at her in genuine puzzlement.

"What? Is it an assassin!" The princess snarled with a puff of fire escaping her nostrils only to relax when her handmaid pointed at her wrist in horror.

"Y-your bracelet. It's…gone." The blonde-haired girl answered in a distraught voice only for her princess to stare down at her with deadpan golden eyes.

"Oh. Yes, it must have burned to ashes in my battle." Azula commented in a casual voice while her childhood friends turned to her in disapproval.

"O-oh…." Elle mumbled in a downcast voice while Azula growled down at her.

"I told you no more crying!" The princess barked with a glower while she compressed her pouting handmaid beneath her petting hand.

"C-can I make…you another one Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl inquired in a hopeful voice while she listened to the older girl grunt in aggravation over her.

"It…isn't really necessary…of course that isn't to say that I didn't like it." Azula attempted to explain with a huff only for Elle's shoulders to slump once more.

"O-okay…" Elle trailed off in a voice of low self worth while Azula continued to scowl down at her.

"Azula would be happy if you made her another one little sister!" Ty Lee called out with a nod while she directed her spoiled friend a pointed look.

The blonde's eyes perked up just before peering up into the princess's cold golden eyes while the regal woman still grasped at her hair.

"If you like…. I suppose…that I could permit it." The princess relented with a twinge of embarrassment on her cheeks before turning her glaring eyes away from her girlfriend's excited face.

"Yay! I am so relieved to hear that you will remain a part of our friendship link!" The blonde-haired girl chirped before assaulting her older girlfriend around her belly.

"Yes…servant I will remain a part of the link." Azula agreed with a sigh before placing her palm back in the girl's hair while Elle snuggled into her belly.

"I…love you Azula-sama." Elle murmured in a lovesick voice with her face buried in Azula's plated belly.

"I…can see tell. And I…am fond of you peasant…. very much so." The princess grumbled with her petting hand in her handmaid's golden hair while the girl remained bent over embracing her stomach.

"That's pink. Don't you think so Mai?" The brown-haired woman pondered with a warm smile while her friend folded her arms over her chest.

"Elle is. But not Azula." The markswoman replied in a softer voice while she eyed the sweet girl hugging the monarch's belly.

"Y-you…and Mai aren't going to fight anymore right?" The blonde-haired girl queried with her amber eyes peering up at her much taller girlfriend pridefully scowling down at her.

The innocent question took all three highborn women aback in some way or another.

Especially after hearing Elle's recent heartfelt confession.

"If Mai can refrain from getting on my nerves…I suppose…that I could refrain from destroying her in turn…" Azula scoffed with her eyes briefly sweeping over Mai's composed face while her palm continued to dance through her pet's golden hair.

"How generous. Since I can see that it bothers Elle…I will do my best to avoid any further arguing from here on out." Mai admitted in a softened voice with a sigh while Ty Lee happily patted her shoulder.

"We're not going to fight Elle. We promise!" Ty Lee assured with a bright grin while Elle smiled over her shoulder at her.

"It…makes me happy to hear that. Because I…don't like to see my family hurt each other." Elle muttered with Azula's hand still petting her head while golden eyes stared down at her in approval.

All of Team Azula was touched by the pure hearted declaration.

Even Azula herself.

"Well, as the matriarch of this 'family' I can assure you all that we will function much more efficiently if all three of you heed my absolute will." The princess announced in a conceited voice only for a loud growling sound to resonate into the forest air.

All eyes drifted to Azula's armored stomach.

Only for Mai and Ty Lee to sweatdrop when Elle sprang to her feet in a trained panic that only served to produce a wide smile on Azula's lips.

"O-oh I forgot that I can't cook you a meal…sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl spoke with a shy blush on her cheeks only for her girlfriend to pat her head once more.

"See. I told you that I had her trained to stand when she hears my belly growl. This is the ideal servant right here. She is truly attuned to her master's needs." Azula remarked with a refined smile gracing her lips while Elle beamed up at her when her stomach rumbled a second time.

"That's…uh great Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed only to blush when her stomach began to complain as well.

And soon enough Mai's as well.

"It would be nice to find some food." The markswoman stated in a mildly amused voice.

All the while musing just how they were going to find Elle something that wasn't meat.

And then the princess finally removed her hand from the smaller girl's hair just before gently pushing her little girlfriend away.

Only to scowl when her handmaid attempted to pull a puppy dog pout on her.

"That will be all for now peasant. If you remain on good behavior then I might consider petting you later." The princess snorted in a haughty voice with her fists on her hips while she watched her admirer's face brighten after hearing those words.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle cheered with a hand in the air while Azula eyed her in puzzlement only to shake her head sighing a moment later.

Her betrothed was a strange one.

But to her liking all the same.

Not a second later the blonde's cheeks turned pink when her stomach began to complain as well much to the amusement of her three older friends'.

"Well, I do believe Mai has a good point. Now would be a good time to find something to eat…that doesn't taste like peasant slop." Azula grunted with a moody frown on her lips while she began to walk forward to rejoin her friends.

Only to pause in mid step when she realized that her handmaid had yet to follow her.

She turned around to direct the girl a stern stare only to blink curiously to see that her servant was digging through her pack once more.

"Don't worry Azula-sama! I think I have some food leftover in my backpack!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a joyous voice while all three women stared at her back in surprise.

"Hear that Azula? Elle's got food!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a grin while Azula just rolled her eyes while gazing down at their young friend.

"What manner of food is it? Is it from the palace kitchens?" The princess pondered with a hopeful smile that soon gave way to a frown when the girl shook her head.

"Nope! It's from back home!" Elle chirped only for the three to gaze at her in complete disbelief.

"You have food in your backpack from your homeland that you didn't eat when you were starving on the streets?" Azula demanded with her brows furrowing inquisitively while she stared down at her handmaid's back once more.

"Yep! I liked the fruit that I stole from the fruit stand better! It was a bit more…fulfilling? But this is still yummy!" Elle explained in a hurried voice while Azula scrunched up her nose in comical distaste.

The three sweatdropped while they gazed at one another before returning their focus to their young companion's overjoyed face.

"Well…that sounds promising." The princess complained with a finger rubbing the bridge of her nose while she watched her girlfriend scamper over to her side once more.

"Oh, come on Azula. Now isn't really the time to be picky." The brown-haired woman stated in an appreciative voice.

That was when Mai quirked a brow in curiosity when she noted the girl was holding a small sealed bag with a decorative foreign label that clearly gave away what the contents were.

"Is that…candy?" The markswoman questioned dryly with her words invoking even further annoyance from her leader.

"Candy? Of all the things you could have packed in your bag you left home with candy?" Azula snorted with distaste dripping from her voice while Elle beamed up at her.

"Yeah! Felix threw out all of my vegetarian meals so all I had left to bring with me was candy!" The blonde-haired girl admitted with a shrug while her princess released a heavy sigh.

The three girls were once more reminded that Elle's brother was the complete opposite of the kind hearted girl that they have come to know.

"What an asshole." Mai muttered with disgust in her voice that was shared by the scowling Ty Lee.

"Wouldn't it seem more logical if you…just ate meat until you found something more suitable to your tastes?" The princess asked in a voice of genuine bafflement only to be even further confused when the girl angrily shook her head.

"No! I don't eat meat. Period. It's against my principles." Elle insisted with a shake of her head while Azula continued to scowl down at her.

"Against your principles? I trust you realize that you're going to have to eat meat to survive on this island?" Azula questioned in a harder voice only for her frustrations to soar when Elle adamantly shook her head once again.

"Nope! Not happening! I'll find some berries." The blonde-haired girl retorted with an innocent nod while the monarch stared down at her in disbelief.

"No. Listen here girl-" The princess attempted to lecture only to be cut off by the acrobat's hand.

Her golden eyes burned through the other woman's skull while her subordinate nervously met her gaze.

"No Azula. If you truly care about Elle then you need to respect her beliefs. There's got to be lots of fruit on this island! We'll find her something." Ty Lee assured only for Azula to turn away with a foul tempered glower on her lips.

She knew that Azula was just concerned about making certain that Elle stayed well fed while they were on this island.

Even though the princess was to say the least rather oppressive towards her adopted sister.

It was still sweet of Azula.

She truly doubted that Azula would show such concern for anyone else other than Elle.

"Wrong Ty Lee! I will dictate my girlfriend's life as I see fit! It's for her own good anyhow." Azula retorted with her arms folded over her bust leaving the acrobat to sigh in exasperation.

"Just ignore Azula and tell us about the candy from your homeland." The brown-haired woman instructed with a smile while her controlling friend glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Well let's see…I have some twizzlers!" Elle exclaimed in an enthused voice Azula stared down at the small bag of red ropelike candy with her golden eyes shimmer in comical annoyance.

"Twizzlers? That's an odd name for a candy." The markswoman commented with an amused countenance only for the royal woman to purse her lips in a spoiled show of disgust.

"It sounds like peasant food." The princess snorted with her face scrunching up in distaste while her two-childhood friends cast her a pointed stare.

"Are you even capable of talking to Elle on equal terms Azula? I get sick of seeing you talk down to her." Mai stated with a frown while Azula turned to glare at her.

Even after all her leader has done for Elle there were moments where she couldn't believe that the girl had the patience to put up with Azula.

And the princess couldn't help but scowl at her friend with a sliver of anger in her stern eyes.

It grew tiring listening to her subordinates constantly nag at her as if she is abusing the girl.

Elle is perfectly content with her as she is.

And she is perfectly content with Elle as she is.

She couldn't help but muse that their bond was something only that they could understand.

Perhaps…that is yet another reason why she is so fond of this one?

"It sounds like peasant food because it is peasant food!" The blonde-haired girl declared with a radiant countenance while she held the small bag up before her princess's repulsed face.

"Ugh! Of all the things you could pack! You have unrestricted access to the palace kitchens and this is what you pick!" Azula snapped with her boot tapping upon the forest floor while Elle's shoulders began to slump.

And just like that the monarch was once again inwardly kicking herself for forgetting just how fragile her admirer's mental state was.

"Sumimasen…" Elle trailed off in a more downcast voice while Azula glared down at her only for Mai to anger her by pushing her aside.

"You're such an ass Azula. Thanks for the food kid. We'll gladly eat it." The markswoman assured before offering the sullen girl a pat to the shoulder while she watched in relief when the blonde cracked a smile once more.

"O-okay. I know it's not really fit for nobility and royalty but I just thought it would suffice for an hour." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a bashful voice while the noblewoman patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"We'll all friends here. There's no division. Despite what Azula believes." Mai remarked with a smile while Elle held up the bag in offering.

The princess's golden eyes flickered in increased ire while she stared at her the other woman's back with an imposing glare.

Only to find herself scowling even further when the acrobat shook her head in disapproval.

"Seriously Azula. What did you pack?" Ty Lee chastised in a protective voice while her entitled friend glared after her.

"An entire warship of foods that's what I packed." Azula answered in a venomous voice while her controlling eyes observed her handmaid begin to hand out the candy to her subordinates.

"And it all burned in the fire. We should just be thankful that Elle is sweet enough to have anything for us to eat! I would love to try your twizzlers Elle!" The brown-haired woman cooed with warmth in her eyes while she watched the adorable girl blush under their combined attentions.

"Alright! I have twenty twizzlers pieces here. Help yourselves. Do…do you want some Azula-sama?" Elle pondered with a self-conscious expression while her master surveyed her with a cold frown on her regal lips.

"Azula would be happy to try some little sis! She's just too proud to admit it so she has to act like a grumpy pants!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a twizzler in hand while she turned to smile at Azula only for the regal woman to release a haughty snort.

"Oh! I get it now! It's sort of like how she always yells at me after we share a cuddle." The blonde-haired girl chirped with a sunny smile while her big sisters now smirked in the scowling woman's direction.

"Fine! I'll eat some of your stupid peasant food if it will make you quit sulking!" The princess huffed with a flip of her ebony hair before stomping over while her pet beamed up at her.

All the while her golden eyes glanced about at her two friends faces while the two women took a curious bite out of the red sticks.

"It's not bad." The markswoman muttered with a softened smile on her lips before swallowing her mouthful.

It had a rather plain taste but she wasn't going to make the girl cry over it.

"Really?" Elle inquired in a hopeful voice while Ty Lee patted her shoulder.

"Yeah! It's good. Thank you, Elle." The brown-haired woman replied while the younger girl's cheeks took on an adorable shade of pink just when the monarch stopped over the lovesick girl.

"For your sake servant you had best hope that this food does not disappoint me!" Azula exclaimed in a beyond spoiled voice while thrusting a domineering finger in her gulping handmaid's face.

And once more the two noblewomen just sighed in renewed sympathy for the sweet hearted girl.

It was obvious that Azula was slowly but surely developing romantic feelings for their young friend.

But that being said…

They had a good feeling that this was going to become the norm of the strange couple.

"I-I strive to please you Azula-sama…all I want is to make you smile…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a lovable voice while her master peered down at her in approval.

"Azula…just give the poor girl a break. She's just trying to be nice." Ty Lee pleaded with a heavy sigh while Azula stared down at Elle when the gentle girl held the bag out before her friends scrutinizing face.

"Hm. I am well aware Elle. Now I demand that you give me only the finest in that bag. You can give the lesser ones to Mai and Ty Lee." The princess ordered with a refined smile on her regal lips while she watched her handmaid sift through the bag only for her friends to roll their eyes at her back.

"Poor kid." Mai commented while Ty Lee nodded in agreement only for Azula to glare at them over her shoulder.

"W-will you sit with me while we eat Azula-sama?" Elle requested in a spellbound voice while her heart began to race under Azula's domineering golden gaze.

"That's a great idea Azula! We could sit and talk! Just the four of us! We can rejoin with the others when we're done!" The brown-haired woman agreed in a cheerful voice before seating herself on the forest floor.

In any case it was a welcome relief to get off her broken ankle.

"Anything to spend less time around that House Song bitch." The markswoman responded with a brief scowl before sitting down beside the acrobat.

And finally, Azula released a heavy sigh while she continued to peer down at her lovely girlfriend's abashed face.

"I suppose I could permit it. You are a well-behaved servant. But I will only say this once! Sit. Not snuggle!" Azula declared with a fist on her shapely thigh while Elle rapidly nodded her little head in excitement.

"Yes Azula-sama! Let's have lunch together! As a family!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with unwavering cheer that moved all three of her highborn friends.

Even Azula herself couldn't help but find the girl's infectious enthusiasm to be somewhat endearing.

And then Elle eagerly seated herself across from her two big sisters' while the noblewomen gazed at her fondly while she shyly beamed up at them.

"Humph. Just don't forget that I am the head of this 'family'." The princess scoffed with a smirk before plopping down on her exhausted bottom beside her much smaller handmaid.

"Whatever you say mother." Mai taunted with a sliver of a smirk while Ty Lee giggled in amusement when Azula glared back at them.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Azula snorted with her palms on her knees only for her belly to rumble thunderously while she expectantly gazed down at her servant to feed her.

"Here mom eat as much as you like!" Elle cried out with an innocent countenance only Azula to stiffen in humiliation while the other two chuckled at her expense.

"Silence! Or I will strike you both into the ashes of oblivion!" The princess bellowed with her teeth ground together while she held out her open palm when her handmaid handed her a single twizzler.

"But Azula…that has to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard." Ty Lee snickered while she chewed on her food.

Azula just pursed her lips into a wrathful scowl before peering down at her happy pet through the corner of her eye.

"Elle." The princess began with rare embarrassment in her cold voice while the young girl peered up at her.

"Yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl asked in a sweet voice while she chewed on her licorice.

"Do not ever call me that again. Especially…not in front of my army." Azula commanded with a twinge of pink on her cheeks while she glared at her still laughing subordinates.

"Yes princess! As you command!" Elle quipped with her words earning her a pleased stare from Azula before the regal woman bit into her snack.

Her three subordinates stared at her curiously while she chewed on it with a prideful scowl on her lips.

Just before swallowing it with an audible gulp while her golden eyes shimmered in annoyance when she sensed two pairs of eyes staring at her pointedly.

And a third paid of eyes gazing up at her with a hopeful glimmer that she strangely didn't desire to shatter.

"It's…good servant." The princess spoke at long last with a stoic countenance while she gazed down into the much smaller girl's overjoyed amber eyes.

All but Elle knew that Azula was telling a lie.

But it didn't matter.

All that mattered was that the princess cared so much about the girl that she was willing to pretend to like a food to keep the girl smiling!

That in itself was just nothing short of astonishing!

And they knew well enough that this softened side of Azula was for Elle alone.

"I-I am so happy that you like it master! Have another!" The blonde-haired girl squealed while the princess wrinkled her nose before grasping at the second offering sighing heavy all the while.

"You are a good girl Elle. You please me greatly." Azula admitted with another sigh while she bit into the bland candy just before patting her innocent handmaid on the head.

"Aww…" The brown-haired woman gushed while she smiled at the adorable sight that was the princess patting the beaming girl beneath her palm.

"Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off with pure hearted laughter lacing her voice while Azula's callous gaze peered down at her in recognition of her loyalty.

"So, tell me Elle. Is this something commonly ate by your people?" Mai asked in a curious voice while she gazed at her young friend's bright countenance.

"I guess so! It's just one of hundreds of candies that were mass produced for sale. Mass produced treats have always made manufactures a good deal of money not because the food is high quality but because they are available most places. We call it junk food! It has no nutrients whatsoever and absolutely no health benefits!" The blonde-haired girl announced with cheer to her sweatdropping friends.

"Why does that not surprise me." The princess scoffed with a roll of her eyes before swallowing the rest of the candy to quiet her growling belly.

This wouldn't keep her hunger quelled for even an hour.

They will have to hunt to get an adequate meal.

And she couldn't help but wonder about how she would handle her little girlfriend's absurd diet.

The mere thought of her most loyal follower starving while they awaited rescue was an oddly unpleasant one.

"One of the reasons why I would buy these is because they are safe to eat! There are no animal products in it!" Elle explained with a joyful nod while the three listened in slight puzzlement.

All the while realizing just how much thought the young girl put more thought into her vegetarian diet than they had first thought.

"Safe to eat?" Azula snorted in a pompous voice before furrowing her brows while her handmaid held up the package before her eyes.

"You see Azula-sama! They like to sneak gross ingredients in foods that they hope people won't notice. I have to read the labels very carefully to make sure that there isn't gelatin in it." The blonde-haired girl stated with a radiant expression while the monarch began to rub the bridge of her nose in rising aggravation.

The three women exchanged a glance as they began to realize that it would be next to impossible to convince the girl to eat anything they hunted for dinner.

"Gelatin Elle?" Ty Lee queried in a kinder voice than Azula while Elle's face took on a rare expression of disgust.

"It's a boiled product made out of skins, tendons, ligaments and crushed bones that holds many foods together. It's gross and I won't eat it. I only eat gelatin free candy! Like pralines!" Elle exclaimed while Azula's golden eyes continued to twitch in frustration.

"It's good to know that you focus on the important things servant." The princess remarked flatly while her chipper handmaid beamed up at her.

"Thank you Azula-sama! Would you like a third one?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a doting voice that the only female just adored.

"Of course. I like them so much that I just can't contain my excitement." Azula answered with her sarcasm soaring over her betrothed's little head.

The young girl held up her hand while she passed another to the sighing monarch before passing out more to her more polite big sister's.

"Azula-sama?" Elle began in a childish voice in search of the powerful woman's guidance.

"What now Elle?" The princess answered after biting into the infernal stick while her childhood friends smirked at her expense.

"I forgot to ask. Has there been any gelatin in the palace foods that I've been eating?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in an adorably concerned voice while her big sister's sweatdropped when the monarch's golden eyes widened in ever soaring aggravation.

"No peasant! There haven't been any crushed bones in the food that I've been feeding you!" Azula snapped in a foul tempered voice with a puff of fire escaping her nostrils while Elle smiled up at her.

"I knew I could count on you to take care of me Azula-sama! T-thank you." Elle cried out before embracing Azula's belly in another hug while her girlfriend grunted above her.

Ty Lee and even Mai managed to quirk a smile over the young girl's innocent personality that somehow got to Azula of all people.

A girl so sweet and gentle that she didn't even protest when Azula called her a whole host of demeaning names.

"Hm. It's clear that this one flourishes under my rule." The princess stated with her lips curving into a pleased smirk while she stared down at her worshipful handmaid already pushing her face into her belly.

"She does Azula. She certainly does." The brown-haired woman said with a finger wiping at her eye while she smiled warmly at the sight of the lovable girl cuddling into her leader's lap.

"Pet, I said sit. Not snuggle." Azula commented in a beyond dominant voice while Elle peeked up at her with a pout on her grudgingly adorable face.

"Although I really wish you would stop calling her that…" Ty Lee trailed off in a sigh while Azula reclined like a true queen with her young friend hanging onto her side.

"B-but Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl whined only to gulp under her master's terribly imposing glare.

A glare so fierce that she couldn't help but back away like a saddened puppy with her tail tucked between her legs.

Only to blush in surprise when a strong hand grasped her head and shoved her face back into a plated stomach.

"Such a clingy little thing you." The princess sighed with a shake of her head while the smaller girl relaxed under her petting hand.

Just before she reached into the bag once more while her belly continued to rumble loudly with her young girlfriend's face propped up upon it.

"Well! At least we got some food in our belly." The brown-haired woman spoke with a nod while her gloomy friend also nodded in agreement.

"I-I have more candy if anyone's interested!" Elle chirped with a smile while Azula's palm continued to caress her hair while she reached for backpack once more.

"Joy." Azula snorted once more yet her golden eyes never ceased peering down at her young friends ever bright smile.

And then to the curiosity of the three highborn women they watched their young friend hold up another colorful bag for all to see.

"This is one of my favorites! It's called sour patch kids!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a cheery voice while her companions gazed at the bag in puzzlement.

"Sour patch kids?" The markswoman asked with amusement in her voice while she observed her leader scrunch up her nose in increased distaste.

"Yep! It's sour candy!" Elle cried out in a jubilant voice while her princess slapped a hand over her forehead.

"Sour candy…" The princess grumbled with annoyance flickering in her golden eyes while she listened to her handmaid tear open the bag.

They really needed to find something better to eat!

"Mhm! It's sour and then sweet!" The blonde-haired girl informed in a helpful voice while her three highborn friends sweatdropped once more.

"Yes, Elle I know. I read the label." Azula answered with a finger massaging the bridge of her nose.

Over the prior two weeks during their hunt for the Avatar she had deciphered much of the girl's foreign written language.

And now she was able to read and write with exception of some mild inconsistencies here and there.

But almost wasn't good enough.

'Soon I will master it.' The princess thought with her lips pursed into a cold scowl while her eyes burned with the flames of war.

Only to find herself torn from her thoughts when the young girl thrust the bag of candy before her cringing face.

"Well! It sounds good Azula!" Ty Lee stated with her cheer hiding her uncertainty while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Help yourself princess!" Elle cheered before popping one into her mouth with a cheerful smile while her girlfriend eyed the bag warily.

"Yeah Azula. Be a sour patch kid." Mai encouraged with an amused smirk while Azula's face contorted into a furious glower.

"Shut up Mai. Just shut up or I will destroy your entire house." Azula hissed before hesitantly grasping at several of the sugary treats with her golden eyes almost grimacing at the bizarre food.

'If father saw me like this, I would never live it down!' The princess thought before dropping a candy in her mouth only to find herself struggling to force down the disgust while she ate the unpleasantly sour food.

"Here oneesans. Five four each of you!" The blonde-haired girl called out with a nod before dropping five into each of her big sister's open palms.

"Thank you, Elle." The markswoman offered while also hiding her reservations before chewing on one of the candies.

Only for her tawny eyes to widen while the acrobat watched her eat it with a never wavering smile.

"Thank you, so much little sister!" The brown-haired woman spoke before doing the same only to find her cheeks cringing over the strong flavor.

"And you get ten Azula-sama! Because you're the princess and the head of the family. So, you get a bigger serving." Elle announced with a respectful nod while the princess's golden eyes glared ahead in humiliation.

"You get ten Azula." Mai teased after swallowing the candy while she inwardly suppressed her shudder over the unpleasant food.

"I…am honored. I truly am. But I can't help but feel…remorseful eating more than you." Azula began with a stoic face while her childhood friends observed her in amusement.

The mere concept of Azula feeling guilt over taking more than she needed was a laughable one to Mai.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it. It's more important that you eat because you fought a long battle! You can even have my last two if you want." The blonde-haired girl answered with a gentle hearted smile while Azula's eyes grimaced outside of her line of vision.

"No. You need to eat as well. The last thing I need is you collapsing on me. Have three…no four more." The princess remarked before dropping several back into the girl's palm while she blinked up at her.

"But you need it more than me!" Elle insisted while her big sister's watched in amusement.

"Oh no. I insist you eat it. Your body is far too feeble. You need as much nourishment as you can get." Azula ordered in a flat tone while the handmaid finally nodded in agreement before chewing on the remaining candies.

"If you say so Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl agreed with a happy countenance before happily eating the food.

The three women gazed at their young friend oddly in complete bafflement that she enjoyed such a sour tasting food.

"And I want all of you to know that even if we starve, I won't eat you." Elle confessed with a broad grin while Team Azula sweatdropped over the strange statement.

"That's really sweet of you Elle. We won't eat you either!" The brown-haired woman assured while the markswoman stared at their young friend in bewilderment.

"That's reassuring to know. Sadly, I can't say the same. We may have to eat you if food becomes scarce." The princess commented with a sadistic smirk while she watched Elle's expression take on a comically horrified one.

"R-really?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in an uncertain voice while the monarch smiled devilishly.

"Really." Azula purred only for the acrobat to sigh loudly.

"Azula's just teasing you Elle. She won't eat you." Ty Lee sighed only to smile humorously when the innocent girl seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know! I wouldn't want Azula-sama to go Elizabeth Báthory on me!" Elle chimed while Azula and the others furrowed their brows in curiosity.

"Who is Elizabeth Báthory?" Mai queried in a mildly interested voice.

All the while musing that it was likely someone cruel if she was being compared to Azula.

"I read about her in a history book in my library. She was a Hungarian noblewoman. Kind of like you and Ty Lee! But she is infamous for having murdered as many as six hundred and fifty peasants throughout her reign about four centuries ago. Mostly young girls." The blonde-haired girl responded with a nod while all but the princess stared back in horror.

And the two noblewomen couldn't help but feel even further horrified that when the girl said that she was 'like' them in status.

"T-that's horrible." The brown-haired woman mumbled while the monarch listened in increased inquisitiveness.

"You've piqued my curiosity. Tell me more about this woman." The princess ordered with a composed face while she glared at her two subordinates chiding faces.

'Oh please! They act like I am going to start burning peasants at the stake!' Azula thought with a sliver of offense in her cold eyes.

"Well, she supposedly beat the girl's, tortured them, mutilated them, cut off their hands, froze them to death, burned them and all other sorts of nasty stuff." Elle spoke with a shudder while her big sisters sat wide eyed in shock.

Azula seemed like an angel in comparison to this woman!

"Disgusting." The markswoman snarled with clear revulsion in her eyes.

And for once even Azula seemed somewhat taken aback.

"Hm. How unfortunate for the poor peasants that lived under her." The princess stated after regaining her composure while she sat with a hand on her knee.

And even though she wouldn't say it aloud.

She was mildly bothered that her handmaid would even jokingly think that she would ever do that to her.

"W-what's the point in such cruelty?" Ty Lee pondered in a disturbed voice while she too shivered in disgust.

"If the stories are true, they say that she was a sadist and that she enjoyed it. The stories vary though. Some sources even say that she bit the flesh off their faces and that she indulged in cannibalism. The most common tale is that she bathed in their blood to maintain her youth!" The blonde-haired girl declared with another nod while the three women listened in a speechless silence.

It was clear that even Azula thought the woman had been outright mad.

When Azula thinks someone insane that speaks volumes about their actions!

"Eating peasants. How revolting." Azula snorted with a seemingly uncaring voice while she turned to scowl at her horrified subordinates.

"I can only hope she died painfully." Mai muttered in disgust while Ty Lee nodded in agreement.

"Well! There's a historical theory that she was innocent and that she was framed by other powerful people who wanted her land. They locked her in her tower and she died inside it after four years of imprisonment." Elle concluded with her head still pressing against Azula's side while the royal woman held a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"Yes, I do suppose that would destroy one's reputation beyond repair." The princess commented while her subordinates relaxed slightly under the mention that the noblewoman may have been innocent.

"Still. That's…a really unnerving story. You do know that we would never hurt you like that…right?" The brown-haired woman asked in a worried voice only for her leader to roll her golden eyes.

"Of course, I do oneesan. I was just sharing a bit of history." The blonde-haired girl quipped with everlasting cheer while they stared at her oddly.

"Please Ty Lee! I think the tiger monkey knows well enough that we aren't going to chop her up and bath in her blood!" Azula scoffed with a dismissive wave of her hand while the acrobat nodded after sinking back into her seat.

"Yeah…I know Azula. I just don't want Elle thinking that we'd ever hurt her. That's all!" Ty Lee answered in a sisterly voice while she smiled once more at the younger girl leaning against Azula's belly.

"Still she has given me a good idea…" The princess trailed off with her red lips curving into a smile while the two-noblewoman stared at her in disbelief.

"I have?" Elle pondered with a blink of her eyes while Azula nodded above her.

"If I start spreading word that Earth Kingdom nobility tortures and devours their peasants then they will practically beg for Fire Nation governance!" Azula exclaimed with a proud smirk while her two subordinates tried not to groan.

"Do you seriously think anyone will believe that Azula? It's incredibly over the top. No one will buy it." The markswoman snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"You may be right. Perhaps if I removed the cannibalism from the story it will make it more believable?" The princess replied with a refined smile on her regal lips while she absentmindedly caressed Elle's golden head.

"Even then it's still obvious propaganda." Mai answered in a deadpan voice.

"Peasant." Azula spoke with a hand beneath her chin while the blonde smiled up at her.

"Yes Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl responded in a doting voice that earned her a smile of approval from the powerful woman.

"Tell me about another historical figure from your homeland. It doesn't matter who. Whoever comes to mind." The princess ordered with a nod while she allowed her girlfriend to lean into her armored belly.

"Something less gruesome perhaps?" The brown-haired woman requested only for her leader to roll her eyes at her once more.

"Oh…okay so someone other than Vlad the Impaler…" Elle trailed off with her words causing all but Azula to shudder while the monarch smiled in increased interest.

"Disregard Ty Lee. I want to hear about this Impaler." Azula commanded with a snap of her fingers while her childhood friends sighed in defeat.

"His reputation is just as infamous as Báthory. He refused to pay tribute to the Ottoman Empire. They once asked him for payment…he impaled them instead and the Ottomans moved to punish him! He won his fame in the history books when he defeated an army of twenty thousand Ottomans and impaled every last one of them on the banks of the river." The blonde-haired girl announced with her three highborn friends listening in fascination.

They were all surprised by the eclectic history of their young friend's homeland.

And the two noblewomen couldn't help but shiver over the look of enthrallment in Azula's golden eyes.

"Interesting. Perhaps…I shall do that to the rebels?" The princess hummed with a cold smile while her subordinates excluding her handmaid shuddered in pity for the poor fools.

"Please don't give Azula too many ideas little sister." Ty Lee begged with a nervous countenance while her friend continued to rub her chin in a scarily thoughtful fashion.

"They even say that when the second wave of invaders arrived that they fled as soon as they saw the forest of their twenty thousand deceased comrades." Elle continued with an animated countenance while Azula listened closely.

"I can't say I blame them." The markswoman sighed in her usual monotone voice.

"But he is most famous for inspiring the classic horror novel. Dracula!" The blonde-haired girl revealed with her little arms folded over her chest while the three gazed at her curiously.

"Dracula?" The brown-haired woman asked in an uncertain voice.

"Do you have legends of vampires here Azula-sama?" Elle queried with a finger under her lip while Azula furrowed her brows down at her.

"Vampires?" Azula repeated in a puzzled voice while the girl nodded.

"Inhuman monsters that are rumored to drink the blood of humans to stay immortal." The blonde-haired girl clarified with her words provoking recognition in her caretaker's eyes.

"We have legends of something like that. But we don't call them vampires. What does this have to do with this Impaler?" The princess pondered with a hand in the girl's hair and the other on her kneepad.

"You see Azula-sama. He was known for dipping his bread into his impaled enemies and eating it afterward!" Elle cried out while the three gazed at her in a taken aback manner once more.

"Charming." Mai commented dryly while she eyed her adopted sister oddly.

What a strange girl indeed.

"Vlad the Impaler was a large part of the inspiration in Dracula. It is one of the most famous horror novels of my world. It tells a story about a vampire named Count Dracula!" The blonde-haired girl informed in a spirited voice while they blinked at her in understanding.

"I see. I understand now. I presume you've read this…Dracula?" Azula questioned with a tilt of her head while the smaller girl nodded up at her.

"It was in the family library. Along with the history books." Elle answered without delay while Azula eyed her closely.

It was yet another reminder to all three of them that the girl's brother kept their innocent friend locked in a house for several years.

"Tell me more…. of your history." The princess ordered once more with her palm still kneading her adorable pet's plush head.

"Perhaps something a little pinker?" Ty Lee asked once more while she smiled at Elle so lovably holding onto Azula's armored belly.

"Spartacus!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with an enthusiasm that the three found entertaining.

"Spartacus?" Azula purred with an amused smile on her red lips while her servant peered up at her with that innocent look that she just adored.

"He was a former slave of the Roman Empire, one of the longest lasting empires in the history of my world. It lasted…for over two thousand years. It was a monarchy for about…oh five hundred years. And then a republic for another five hundred…and then finally an empire for well over a thousand years." Elle declared with an enthralled countenance while Azula's eyes lit up in greater fascination than the others.

"The Roman Empire…" The princess trailed off with great curiosity in her eyes while her subordinates also listened in fascination.

Now this sounded like an intriguing tale.

Bloodshed for the sake of bloodshed was all well and good for a brief moment of entertainment.

But this…was of much deeper interest to her.

"The Romans kept many slaves…they say for every freedman there were ten slaves. They used to make their slaves fight to the death for entertainment. And then one day…a slave named Spartacus started a small rebellion that would grow to become the Third Servile War." The blonde-haired girl spoke with eagerness while craning her neck to stare up at her princess's intrigued face.

"A slave war? How terrifying." Azula snorted with a sophisticated smirk while she continued to pet her girlfriend's soft hair.

The two noblewomen sat in a nervous silence well aware that the Fire Nation had both Earth Kingdom and watertribe slaves.

Something that Azula has purposefully avoided telling Elle.

Likely out of fear that she would lose the girl's favor.

Not that Azula would ever so as such out loud.

"But Azula-sama! It was the largest slave rebellion in the history of my world. The slaves created an army and they marched on Rome!" Elle whined much like a child attempting to educate her parent while Azula glanced down at her with her eyebrows raised in grudging fascination.

"Was it now?" The princess purred in a chuckle with her well manicured fingernails dancing in her blushing love's hair.

"Mhm! At their peak they were about seventy thousand strong. They managed to defeat several Roman legions. Spartacus was one of the few people to have made Rome feel fear." The blonde-haired girl insisted with an adorable gaze while she began to melt under her master's hand.

"Seventy thousand? That's a lot of slaves." The markswoman muttered with awe in her eyes while she listened intently.

"You've managed to catch my interests with this one. Tell me girl…did Spartacus win this war? I thought not. Slaves rarely win anything." Azula remarked in an uncaring voice only to find herself puzzled by her girlfriend adamantly shook her head.

"W-well he lost the war. Because of Crassus. One of richest men in history. Crassus defeated the slave army and crucified the last six thousand survivors on the Appian Way. But even though he lost! Spartacus went down in history as a hero…and look to his tale for inspiration." Elle responded with admiration in her voice while Azula scoffed above her.

"Crucified them all…" Ty Lee mumbled while gazing at Azula in discomfort that she found amusement in such a tale.

"Inspiration for what? He lost!" The princess protested with another snort while she resumed petting her lovely handmaid's golden head.

"Courage! I think he was a great man and I wish he would have won. Slavery is wrong. And even though the Romans have accomplished many great things. They had no right to deprive their fellow humans of freedom. It's just not right. Everyone should have the choice to do as they please. As long as it doesn't hurt anyone else." The blonde-haired girl concluded her tale with her lips pursed into a frown.

The two noblewomen turned to cast the now baffled princess another pointed glance that prompted her to scowl deeply once more.

Only to peer back down at her betrothed with her beautiful lips pursing into a frown.

"You are such a naïve little thing. But I like you all the same peasant." Azula admitted with a sliver of fondness in her callous eyes while she held the girl's face into her belly once more.

"I…love you Azula-sama…" Elle murmured once more with her hands holding onto her much taller girlfriend's belly while her head was tenderly petted by a strong hand.

'I wonder how long it will take Azula to say those same words back to you…' Mai thought with a bothered look in her eyes while she noted how Azula smiled down at Elle as if she was more a treasured kitten than girlfriend.

"Mhm. That's my little peasant." The princess purred with her fist restraining her little handmaid against her belly.

That was one thing that bothered Mai.

No matter how much she and Ty Lee tried to assure Elle that there was no division in status between them.

Azula would reinforce that Elle was a peasant every time.

And just as unnerving was the way that the girl would hang onto Azula as if she were her last lifeline.

It was all the more a reminder that Elle has been abused so terribly that the sweet girl has been damaged so deeply that she seeks reassurance in Azula of all people!

"M-my princess right." The blonde-haired girl mewled with her fists gripping the royal woman's plated belly while she listened it rumble once more.

But it did not bother her any.

"My lovely peasant…" Azula trailed off with a pleased smile on her controlling lips while her handmaid clung to her stomach like a lost child.

She sighed under her breath with her fingers trailing through plush blonde locks while the girl continued to make the most precious whines that she just adored.

What a good girl indeed.

This one will stay by her side forevermore.

**AN:**

**So, this chapter was mostly team bonding.**

**And not only did Azula apologize to Elle. But Azula is willing to eat a food that disgusts her just to keep Elle smiling. **

**And Azula got to learn a little bit about the history of Elle's world. It is important to remember that Elle is a thirteen year-old girl with a stunted education. The knowledge that she displayed most likely came from something basic like a textbook on European history and another on general Roman history in her family library. This serves to demonstrate that Elle has a desire to learn, and that she tried to keep up on her own. Even if it was no substitute for proper schooling.**

**The biggest take away from this chapter is that we learned that the Fire Nation has slaves. This will play a bigger role in the story later on.**

**As I wrote the story, I debated if the Fire Nation should or should not have be dealing in slavery. Ultimately, I decided that it would be unrealistic if they didn't. Almost every nation throughout history has dabbled in slavery.**

**It is only in our modern times that it has become something that is openly condemned. Instead of slavery, elites in our modern day maintain their workforce through more subtle means like making people live paycheck to paycheck. Which can be considered a form of indentured servitude.**

**After seeing how the Fire Nation treated their earthbender prisoners on the warships, it made sense to include slavery in the story. And that's what I did.**

**And that was the slavery that Team Azula mulled over this chapter. The people on those ships and in Fire Nation war camps are forced to build and power the Fire Nation war effort.**

**If anyone is wondering why Elle hasn't seen slaves walking around the Capital, I decided that it would be more underhanded if they were kept from sight in the encampments.**

**It's not something that Elle will see because the Royal Family (Azula and Ozai) keep it from the public eye. If the people in the Fire Nation saw their war camps then they would be more likely to question if the Fire Nation is truly bringing greatness to the world.**

**There has been foreshadowing leading up to this that the Royal Family deals in slavery. For example, Azula has insisted multiple times now that Elle is NOT a slave. Even as far back as chapter fourteen. Azula asked Elle if she thought that she was a slave when Elle expressed surprise over being paid.**

**And in chapter nine, Mai inwardly wondered if Azula would be cruel enough to render Elle a slave.**

**The Fire Nation Royal Family is more advanced by showing that they understand that slavery is looked down upon and for this reason they make it a point to be discreet about it. Ozai (And Azula) are purposefully preventing their subjects from seeing the cost of their century long war.**

**It goes without saying that Elle will have BIG problems with this and that she will push Azula to free the Fire Nation slaves. However, this will not come into play until at least chapter sixty. We're a ways off from that.**

**If Elle can convince Azula to free the enslaved, it will ultimately showcase a significant difference between Azula and Ozai as the story goes on.**

**I also want to remind everyone that Elle's world has the same history as ours but as I will reveal later. Her world is distinctly different, so please keep that in mind. When I speak of her world, it is not 100% like the one we know. **

**Anyhow!**

**Next chapter is another short one. But we'll get to see more ElZula fluff!**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	40. Lovelorn

**Hello everyone!**

**This chapter is another short one. Once again it is mostly fluff and light flirting on Azula's part. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has added the story to their favorites! It means so much to me to see that people are into it.**

**As always please continue to favorite, follow and review! **

_Lovelorn – Chapter Thirty-Nine_

"So, I take it that was the end of the slave rebellions?" Azula pondered while she still sat above Elle with her dainty companion resting her head upon her armored belly.

"Yeah. But Crassus got what he deserved about twenty years later." Elle answered in a worshipful voice while she continued to melt under her girlfriend's soothing hand.

"Did he now?" The princess almost cooed in a manner that a mother would humor her child.

"Mhm. He invaded another empire…the Parthians. He went in ill prepared…and he lost horribly." The blonde-haired girl stated with her palms grasping at the older girl's red robes.

"What happened to him after he lost?" Mai questioned with noticeable distaste for the man for crucifying so many slaves.

"They poured molten gold down his throat. He was never satisfied…no matter how rich he became. So, they gave him all he could swallow. Apparently, the Parthians had a sense of humor." Elle revealed with a slight shrug while the three highborn women gazed at her in surprise over the ironic method of execution.

"Good." Ty Lee growled with a trace of disgust that was shared by Mai who nodded in agreement.

Azula just rolled her eyes over what she believed to be the other girl's oversensitive natures.

Ty Lee more than Mai.

"How unfortunate for Crassus. Now then…I suppose that is enough history for now. Elle." Azula commented with a finger underneath her chin while she delighted in how her handmaid peered up on command.

"Yes master?" Elle replied without delay in a lovesick voice while she gazed up at Azula's smiling face with spellbound amber eyes.

No one commented on how it was peculiar that the girl admired a former slave yet still insisted on addressing Azula as master.

"There are…some things I wish for you to do for me tonight. That is…if you are my good girl. Are…you my good girl Elle?" The princess purred with her fingers brushing against her loyal handmaid's cheek while the tiny girl gasped in horror over the query.

All the while both Mai and Ty Lee gazed at Azula in disapproval already knowing that the spoiled woman was going to make the poor girl work until she collapsed later this evening.

"O-of course I am! T-there is no one that loves you more than me Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while she listened to the taller female's silken chuckle flow into her ears while monarch's fingers slid in her line of vision.

"Hm. So good. In addition to a long foot massage…you will also be scrubbing my armor clean tonight." Azula ordered with a smug smirk on her domineering lips while she ignored her childhood friends mildly angered stares.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed with more cheer than one should have over cleaning another's body armor.

"So obedient…while you're at it will you clean my boots as well?" The princess continued in an irresistible voice with her fingers brushing against the smiling girl's fair skin.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman scolded in a protective voice only to sigh when the poor girl cried out in affirmative.

"Of course, princess! I'll be sure that your boots are sparkling clean!" The blonde-haired girl agreed with a happy nod which earned her another pat to the head by her powerful girlfriend.

Her cheeks turned a lovable shade of pink once more while she beamed up at Azula's regally smirking face.

"Splendid! Such a good girl! And do be sure to get between the toes of my soles. You'll do that for me…won't you?" Azula questioned with her lips curling into a pompous smile that grew even larger when the girl rapidly nodded her head once more.

"If my princess says to get between the toes then I get between the toes!" Elle chimed with her chest puffing out in a show of innocent pride while her big sister's face palmed in unison.

"Perfect! You are just the best pet! I would like for you to bath me afterward. I've worked up…quite an unpleasant sweat. You'll wash your princess…won't you?" The princess cooed with a shameless smirk while she stared down at her pretty pet with possessive golden eyes that delighted in the girl's submission.

All along the two noblewomen continued to balk at their leader from beneath their palms over their spoiled friends' audacious demands.

Spoiled was an understatement!

Azula had to be the most entitled woman on the entire planet!

"W-what parts of your body do you wish for me to w-wash Your Highness?" The blonde-haired girl requested with her cheeks a bright shade of pink while she listened to the monarch stoop down to breath against her ear.

"All of me." Azula announced in a supremely sadistic voice while she remained bent over her tiny handmaid with her hands grasping at the girl's trembling shoulder blades.

And that was to say nothing of the joy she gained from watching both of her childhood friends gaze away with an uncomfortable blush on their cheeks.

Even Mai too was blushing.

"A-all of you?" Elle stammered in an adorably abashed voice while she shivered pleasantly when the much taller woman's warm breath blew against her neck.

"All of me." The princess repeated with smugness dripping from her voice while she held her dainty girlfriend's body against her chest plating.

"Azula…the girl's…only thirteen…and she's…more innocent than other girl's her age. Let her finish going through puberty before you start getting sexual with her." The markswoman spoke at long last with concern in her tawny eyes orbs while the acrobat nodded in agreement.

"Did I say anything about sex? It's just a bath Mai. The girl is going to be seeing much of my naked body. She may as well get used to it…in truth she should be honored. Not many get to gaze upon my divine body…" Azula boasted with an arrogant smirk while Elle still trembled in her arms only for her friends to gaze at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"U-uh having another person wash your…ahem womanhood is most definitely sexual Azula." Ty Lee protested with a blush still her cheeks while she gestured between her legs.

"Oh fine! All of me…but that part of me. Are you still with us dear? Is anyone home?" The princess taunted with a hand waving before her adorable betrothed's speechless face while small blonde sat frozen in silence.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped in sympathy for their innocent young friend.

Azula was already the most forceful woman they had ever known.

They had no doubt that this was an overload for poor Elle's pure hearted mind.

"S-say what now?" The blonde-haired girl blurted out in a dazed voice with confusion in her amber eyes while the princess smiled down at her.

"A-Azula please don't give the poor girl a heart attack! Her love for you is so adorable! You're putting too much on her all at once!" The brown-haired woman advised only for her concern to fall on deaf ears.

As usual!

"Ah. I was just checking. So…will you wash your princess's tired body in the springs?" Azula inquired with her chin resting on the top of Elle's golden head while she smirked down at her trembling pet.

The girl was just too adorable.

Even she had to admit that much.

"O-okay. S-sure." Elle stuttered with a nervous gulp only to smile timidly when her looming girlfriend patted her head once more.

"Wonderful! Isn't she just precious? I just knew that it was a good call taking this one in." Azula exclaimed with a gratified smile adorning her haughty lips while she held the quivering girl against her chest.

"I-it sure was Azula." Ty Lee answered with her finger scratching against her cheek while Mai sighed heavily beside her.

"Are you done tormenting the kid now?" Mai asked in a dull voice only to frown when Azula's smirk grew even larger than before.

No. Of course not.

This is Azula they are talking about.

"And…would you be so kind…as to…dry me off afterward? I mean…if that's not too much to ask." The princess remarked with a finger curled up beneath her chin while the younger girl nodded her shaky head.

"Too much to ask. You have some nerve Azula." The brown-haired woman huffed with her arms folded over her breasts.

"Just say no kid. Your life will become a lot easier if you just say no." The markswoman implored with annoyance in her tawny eyes while the teenager sat blinking in a spellbound haze.

"W-wakarimashita." The blonde-haired girl agreed with her thumbs twiddling in her lap while Mai groaned in the background only for a victorious smirk to creep onto Azula's controlling lips.

"Oh Elle…." Ty Lee sighed with a hand over her forehead while she watched the poor girl sit like a rabbit frozen in shock.

"Marvelous! Now I want you to take special care when you…dry my ass off understand? I would…be displeased if I should get my pants wet when I put them back on. Think you can do that for me Elle?" Azula purred with a hand stroking Elle's flushed cheek while her subordinates now gazed at her in utter disbelief.

"By Agni Azula!" Mai exclaimed with a stunned countenance while she gaped at her friends smirking face.

"A-as y-you s-say A-Azula-sama." Elle blurted out in a jumbled voice while Azula leaned over her shoulder smiling down at her.

"That's my handmaid! Good girl!" The princess cooed with her hand ruffling her young girlfriend's hair while the petite girl just nodded numbly in response.

"Are you done now Azula?" The brown-haired woman almost growled in a protective voice while she angrily tapped her bicep.

It was clear that despite what Elle said earlier that the girl was far too sweet to ever refuse any of Azula's endless demands!

So, it falls upon her and Mai to speak up for the poor girl.

"Oh no. Not quite. There are a few more labors that I would like to add. But only if I am not making you uncomfortable!" Azula sighed with a hand sweeping through her hair while she held Elle's paralyzed face against her chest only for her companions to glare at her.

"Say no Elle. Say no!" The markswoman advised with her tawny eyes narrowing at her leader's conceited smile.

"H-huh? W-what did you say Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in an adorable voice while her heart raced even faster when the smiling princess peered at her over her shoulder.

"Hm. I was just asking if you would be so kind as to make sure that the floor that my tent is to be placed on is absolutely spotless." The princess commented with a broad smirk on her powerful lips while she snaked both of her arms around the wide-eyed teenager.

"Azula someone else can do that! For Agni's sakes I would gladly do it for you if you just leave the poor girl be!" Ty Lee exclaimed only to slap her forehead once more when Elle gave a confounded nod with her amber eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I-I w-would be h-happy to p-princess." Elle stammered in a pitifully lovelorn voice with her heart thumping rapidly while Azula continued to exhale on her shuddering cheek.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Azula. She looks like she's about to pass out!" The brown-haired woman lectured with a scolding frown on her lips that her friend ignored.

"Aren't you just darling…you'll do anything to please me won't you?" Azula purred with her lips near Elle's overwhelmed cheek while they all listened to the young girl audibly swallow down her anxiety.

"T-that's so. B-because you are the holder of my heart." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a stricken voice only for her trembling to increase by tenfold when her older girlfriend touched her cheek to her own.

The other two members of Team Azula couldn't help but stare at their selfish leader with a spark of anger in their eyes.

"You're starting to piss me off Azula." Mai muttered with a sliver of disgust in her eyes while Azula's eyes briefly glared her way before stroking Elle's terrified face with a well manicured fingernail.

While Azula never physically hurt Elle she strongly felt that the princess was obviously playing with her young friends' emotions.

Even though Azula had affection for the girl. Azula will always be Azula.

"Ignore them…oh my pretty little peasant. I am so pleased to own your little heart…and the rest of you…as well." The princess drawled before placing a chaste kiss on her jittering handmaid's cheek while she stared down into the younger girl's lovestruck amber eyes.

"A-Azula-sama…" Elle whined like a placated kitten while she gulped when strong arms crushed her into an armored chest only for a dominant golden gaze to stare back at her from less than an inch away.

"You like that?" Azula purred with her breath sweeping against Elle's skin while the smaller girl nodded in her powerful arms.

The two noblewomen just groaned in frustration while they gazed back at one another with their eyes conveying their shared worry.

Elle may have the courage to challenge the Avatar but it damn apparent that the girl was completely helpless to Azula's dangerous charms.

"I-I confess I-I like it when you kiss me Azula-sama." The blond-haired girl admitted in a meek voice only to find herself gulping in delight when the princess growled against her cheek.

"Then I shall continue to do so. Tell me dear…I am so terribly hungry…but I can't quite trust anyone here to cook my dinner. An assassin may well attempt to poison my meal…you are the only person I can trust with the task. Would you…cook it for me?" The princess questioned in a silken voice in the same moment that her stomach rumbled while she smirked against her spellbound pet's cheek.

At this point the two noblewomen were staring at their leader in unimaginable astonishment over her gall.

Yet they understood well enough that they couldn't say a word to deter Azula from playing out her little game with the innocent girl.

"O-of course I'll make your dinner princess. A-anything to keep you safe. I-I'm your loyal girl." Elle stuttered in agreeance with a deep flush on her youthful cheeks that only grew when Azula smashed their cheeks together.

"Are you finished now?" Ty Lee pondered in a sisterly voice while Azula just smirked haughtily over the lovesick girl's shoulder.

"I can tell…so lovely…and so delightfully submissive too. You'll be sure to massage my feet, afterward won't you? That is…unless I am overworking you." Azula sighed with her palm restraining Elle's smaller face into her cheek while her handmaid loudly gulped in response.

"Ugh. And you wonder why you were single before meeting Elle." The markswoman scoffed only for the acrobat to flinch alongside her when the princess's amused golden eyes transformed into a murderous glare.

Only to find their young companion inadvertently come to their rescue.

"D-do…do I-I get to cuddle with you in your tent tonight Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a mousy voice while her princess confidently peered into her eyes with her powerful hand grasping at her little head.

It was just astonishing that after all of that the poor girl only asks Azula for a cuddle!

"Azula…you better say yes." The brown-haired woman stated with a boot tapping on the forest floor while her spoiled friend continued to smile smugly.

"That depends…are you going to massage my feet?" The princess inquired in a captivating voice that had her pretty pet shuddering blissfully.

"O-of course I'll massage your feet Azula-sama!" Elle cried out in a childishly excited voice while she smiled when Azula's silken chuckle flowered into her ear.

"Hm. Perhaps…you would be willing to make it a full body massage?" Azula spoke with a charming smirk on her lovely lips while she stared directly into Elle's widening amber eyes only for the smaller girl to quiver when her palm cupped her cheek.

The two noblewomen nearly fell over in shock at just how far Azula was taking her flirtations with their naïve little sister.

"A-Azula!" Ty Lee sputtered with her face as red as a tomato while Elle continued to shake in fear of her inexperience.

"P-please s-show m-mercy to me Azula-sama. I-I don't know what to do…" The blonde-haired girl whimpered in a self-conscious voice while her mighty girlfriend held onto her chin with a domineering smirk on her red lips.

"I'll take that as a yes. You're an amusing little peasant…you please me. So very much. I like you…Elle. Fear not. I'll take care of you." The princess assured in a sigh with her hand grasping at her emotional handmaid's chin while the much shorter girl averted her eyes from her golden gaze.

"O-oh Azula-sama…." Elle swooned in a heartfelt voice with a hand over her blouse only for her heart to nearly leap out of her chest when Azula bent over to place a loving kiss upon her forehead.

And despite Azula's prolonged display of selfishness the two couldn't help but gaze on at the kiss with softened eyes.

It really was sweet seeing just how much their innocent friend adored the monarch.

"I won't let any assassins hurt you. They'll be screaming in agony if they so much as lay a finger on you!" Azula snarled in a terrifying voice that sent shivers down the spines of her subordinates while her lips momentarily lingered upon the stunned girl's fair skin.

"M-my princess right…my dream come true." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a lovable voice while the older girl stared down at her with a gigantic smirk upon her dominant lips.

"You're one weird girl Elle…if Azula is your dream come true." Mai stated in a bewildered voice while she shook her head.

"But so super, duper cute!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a returning smile on her lips.

Azula just sat on her exhausted backside above the terribly intimidated girl with a broad smile on her red lips.

Her dominant lips brushed across her gasping handmaid's skin all the while exhaling in her spellbound pet's face.

The powerful princess released another protective growl in the quivering girl's face while she continued to grasp at her young girlfriend's cheeks.

All the while her adorable little love interest melted like butter beneath her dominant touch.

This little thing was hers and hers alone.

**AN:**

**Alright so this is a small but amusing chapter that shows how helpless Elle is to Azula's charms.**

**Azula is used to being pampered. And without all of her other servants at her command. There is only one person that she can look to fulfill her every order. And that is none other than our gentle Elle.**

**I also want to state that Azula does indeed have a sweet tooth. She just isn't used to sour candies like sour patch kids. Being royalty, Azula is accustomed to eating gourmet cakes and pies, and other high priced items that Elle is not used to.**

**Elle is used to eating what she can to survive, and she has not led the privileged life that Azula, Mai and Ty Lee have. **

**I feel that Azula would be way more likely to enjoy a fine dessert than a cheaply packed discount candy. Most especially something sour like gummy worms and sour patch kids.**

**Anyhow. That's all for this chapter!**

**Next chapter is going to be very emotional. We are going to learn the name of the man that killed Elle's parents. He'll come into play in book two. I decided that it would serve the story more if he was an actual character. Instead of a random face from the past that we never meet.**

**Stay tuned next time for chapter forty!**

**Ghosts of the Past!**


	41. Ghosts of the Past

**Another short one!**

**Next chapter we'll be back to the average 12,000 to 14,000 words!**

**As always thank you for your favorites and reviews! And please continue to review, favorite and follow! :)**

_Ghosts of the Past – Chapter Forty_

"So, I am. Elle…would you be a dear and get me a sheet of paper and pen from your little bag?" The princess queried in a sanguine voice while she peered down at her still swooning handmaid in her muscular arms.

As soon as Mai and Ty Lee heard those words, they couldn't help but turn to Azula with suspicion in their eyes.

While it may sound like a harmless request, this was Azula they were talking about!

Things were never simple with Azula!

"R-right away! I-if my princess asks for pen and paper! I get her pen and paper!" Elle cheered before springing forward out of Azula's arms upon command much to the older female's smug amusement.

The young handmaid bent over to rifle through her back while Azula surveyed her with a pleased palm beneath her chin.

"What…are you planning Azula?" The markswoman asked in a wary voice while she eyed her sadistic friend with narrowed tawny eyes.

"Oh, nothing Mai. I am just going to…draft a few…new laws." Azula answered in a devilish voice while she turned to peer down at Elle's back while her childhood friends shuddered in uncertainty.

"Laws…Azula?" The brown-haired woman inquired in a nervous voice only for her leader to ignore her question.

While the teenager was fumbling through her ridiculously oversized bag the princess sat behind her watching her every move with a possessive stare.

The girl was digging through her bag in such a comical rush that she didn't seem to be paying much mind when several items fell free from a random pouch.

It was in that moment that Azula's golden eyes caught sight of a particularly small item dropping free from the pouch.

Another pill bottle…

That was all it took for the amused look in her eyes to give way to a dangerously narrowed glare.

She watched like a predatory eagle hawk when her handmaid seemed to move to put the item away before she could notice.

How foolish of her.

She would have thought that the girl would have learned by now that nothing escaped her!

Like living lightning Azula took the other two women by surprise when she grasped ahold of Elle's hand before it put the pill bottle away.

"What…is that?" The princess demanded in a much stricter voice than before while the younger girl's blonde hair hung in her eyes once more.

"Azula! You can't hold her wrist like that!" Ty Lee shouted in a furious voice while Mai narrowed her eyes in agreement.

"Be silent Ty Lee! I am not bruising her! Now I will not ask again. What. Is. That?" Azula hissed with a puff of fire escaping her nostrils while Elle shrunk under her imposing glare.

"P-pills." The blonde-haired girl answered weakly while her big sisters stared on in confusion only for her caretaker to purse her lips into a cold scowl.

"I can clearly see that! What are they for!" The princess snapped in a controlling voice that her subordinates did not like while the much smaller girl gazed away.

"Anti-depressants!" Elle cried out with her eyes gazing away from Azula's angered yet grudgingly concerned face.

"Anti-depressants Elle?" Mai repeated with her tawny eyes displaying returning worry for the girl's well being.

"You…take these pills because you are unhappy?" Azula pondered with something akin to a shred of hurt in her voice while Elle's shoulders slumped.

The mere prospect of her handmaid not truly being as overjoyed to be in her service as she had thought was a surprisingly hurtful one.

Afterall that is what she has come to adore most about this one.

Her never wavering smile and the way she serves her with such enthusiasm. Like no servant she's ever had before.

"I-I'm happy with you Azula-sama…I really am. This is my home now. I…love it here. But…some things…will never go away. Even when they are an entire world away. I…. took them to cope when I was with…Felix. And I take them now to cope…when the memory creeps up on me." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a sullen voice while the monarch stared down at her back with her golden eyes flashing in murderous hatred for her brother.

Once more the entirety of Team Azula was just floored by how prominent this man was.

Even when he wasn't here.

"So…it's not…me?" The princess requested in a momentary break from her stern voice while she gazed down at her fragile girlfriend with her stern golden eyes softening ever so slightly.

"No! What sort of question is that! I love you!" Elle exclaimed with heavy emotion in her innocent eyes after turning around to smile sadly up at Azula's strangely relieved face.

Neither Mai nor Ty Lee so much as even breathed a word after witnessing Azula display a truly uncharacteristic hint of self doubt.

This was the first time in all of their time knowing Azula that they had ever seen their friend express doubt in herself!

It was a brief but meaningful glimpse beneath the princess's flawless exterior.

Ty Lee stared at Azula with sisterly concern in her eyes while she silently urged the unusually uncertain Azula to make a move.

The powerful princess caught the acrobat's imploring gaze before scooting forward until she sat down beside the smaller girl.

She reached out to place a surprisingly comforting arm over the younger girl's shoulder before greedily pulling the saddened girl in.

And once more the two found themselves staring on in amazement to see their friend being gentle once more.

"You are happy…serving me under me…is that right?" Azula questioned with a frown still on her regal lips while she held Elle's small body against her chest once more.

"I…am. I am so very happy whenever I am with you Azula-sama. B-because I know that you will…protect me." The blonde-haired girl admitted with her face underneath her girlfriend's toned arm while she was held against the monarch's plated bosom.

For reasons Azula couldn't explain. She found those words pleasing to her ears.

Her handmaid was giving no indication that she was lying.

She couldn't help but feel at ease knowing that this was what Elle wanted.

Yet even still she found herself unable to suppress that sense of murderous rage that boiled in her veins every time she heard about her girlfriend's brother.

"Then…why? Why….do you need them? Is there…something that I am not doing enough for you?" The princess asked with her brows furrowing in frustration while she stared down at the smaller girl clutching at her bicep in the manner that she has come to adore.

"No. It's just that…you've always been strong. I…am not. No matter how strong you are…even if you are the strongest person on the entire planet. Even though you can bend blue fire and lightning to your will. You…will never be able to take away my fear of Felix. It's…. just how it is." Elle muttered with her downcast eyes peering at her feet while Azula digested the words her lips curling into a furious glower.

The statement hit all of Team Azula in the chest.

All three of them were wondering what all that the girl's brother did to her.

Thus far Elle has always been vague when she spoke about her brother.

Only giving small glimpses and hints of the torture that she endured at his hands.

"Do…you want me to kill him for you?" Azula announced in a guarded voice with her eyes peering down at Elle leaning into her breasts.

The noblewomen could only marvel once more over just how close the two had become.

It just goes to show just how deeply Elle wormed her way into Azula's cold heart.

It was also rather frightening that at this point the girl could ask Azula to kill anyone she wanted and the princess would almost certainly oblige.

There were many people that would gladly take advantage of having the Princess of the Fire Nation as such a close love interest.

Yet Elle…did not.

That right there showed the difference between Elle and most people.

"If…you wish. But…but I will still fear him even if you kill him. Unless…you can wipe him from my mind. I…will always fear the memory." The blonde-haired girl confessed with a bitter smile while the princess gazed down at her with uncomfortably taken aback golden eyes.

The poignant words caused all three of the older girls to stare on in unnerved silence.

"Why? The Princess of the Fire Nation stands beside you! Mai and Ty Lee stand beside you! All of my legions and Zoe stand beside you! So why!" The princess hissed with her teeth ground together while the smaller girl averted her eyes once more.

"Because only a fool would not be afraid of Felix. I-if you ever meet him then you'll understand…that if you so much as take your eyes off him for a moment…he is d-deranged. His behavior is…highly unpredictable. He's…insane. Even government officials won't be caught dead around him without a host of guards to protect them." Elle explained in a quiet voice while Azula listened with an increasingly displeased scowl on her red lips.

"When I set his entire body on fire then we'll see just how terrifying he really is." Azula insisted with her lips curling into a wrathful thin line.

Suffice to say that Ty Lee and Mai couldn't help but shudder at the unsettling description of their young friend's brother.

"W-what makes him so frightening is…that he doesn't have a reason for what he does. He…hurt me for so many years…for no reason. I…asked him why so many times. And he…would just say that he…didn't have a reason. H-he…did it because he enjoyed it." The blonde-haired girl lamented with her face retreating into her knees once more while her three friends listened in growing rage.

'I realize that I am not one to judge…I know well enough that I am no beacon of kindness. But…there is something about this one. I am going to kill him! Slowly!" The princess thought with her fists balling up in her fury while she leaned over her saddened handmaid.

"H-he's a debauched creature. I…may know nothing of sexual pastimes but I know that his tastes are depraved. He doesn't hurt people because he seeks financial gain…or a position of power. It's…because it gives him a twisted sense of pleasure. The more suffering, he causes…the happier he is. He…used to invite girl's over…girl's his age. And they would run down the stairs in terror…w-with knife wounds." Elle spoke in a near silent voice while even Azula sat in surprise over the shear depravity in her words.

"Isn't…there some sort of city guard…or other law enforcement that can take him into custody so he doesn't keep hurting people?" Mai queried in an unusually enraged voice while she clenched her fist in disgust.

It was no small wonder why Elle clung to Azula like a frightened mouse!

"No. Because he became involved in criminal underworld activity a few years back. They cover up his crimes. In exchange…for favors. He…he uses the organized criminals as an outlet to cause more suffering. And they don't care. Because all they care about…is money." The blonde-haired girl replied just when the princess slid an arm over her shoulder.

And then the younger girl's cheeks turned a shake of pink despite her fear when she was pulled back into the royal woman's battle worn chest plate.

Even though her princess was covered in sweat from her prolonged battle.

She savored her embrace all the same.

But even her girlfriend couldn't wipe away her fears with her strength alone.

"Then I will just have to kill them…as well. Now calm yourself…my little lady." Azula declared in a beyond powerful voice with her breathing brushing against Elle's shivering neck.

The two noblewomen stared on with anger in their eyes while the princess demonstrated a stunningly affectionate side by holding the girl's head into her bosom.

"B-but the worst thing…is that the criminals have a hired killer at their disposal. A professional...a f-former soldier. They…just call him Strados. I-I met him a long-time a-ago." Elle revealed in a voice of rapidly rising emotion while Azula stared down at her with her golden eyes shimmering in her wrath.

All the while she memorized every detail that her young admirer told her while she began to stroke her fingers against her love interest's trembling cheek.

"You…don't have to say anymore. Not if you don't want to." The princess assured in a cold voice while she breathed against her cowering pet's ear.

Only to find herself gazing down in surprise when the young girl began to shake in sorrow like she has only seen from her before on that night she came to her chamber on the warship.

"H-he killed my mother!" The blonde-haired girl announced without warning while her three friends stared at her in shock like never before.

They couldn't believe that for even as sick as Elle's brother was.

That he was associating with a group of people that worked with his own mother's killer!

"E-Elle." Ty Lee stammered with tears in her eyes while she balled up her fists in her anger.

It made her furious that such a sweet girl has been tortured so cruelly!

So horribly that even Azula felt pity for her!

"H-he was there on that day. H-he and his men were with the soldiers that attacked the village. T-they… even almost killed Felix! I-I'll never forget his face or what he said to me! T-the way his hair blew in his emotionless blue eyes!" Elle cried with tears in her eyes while Azula's strong arms crushed her into her armored breasts with the scent of heat and sweat upon her battle armor.

But she didn't care.

Because Azula-sama was her savior.

An intense heat began to emanate from the princess's body while she glared down with her golden eyes agape in unadulterated rage.

All the while her bending began to hear up while beads of sweat dripped down her enraged face while she smashed the tiny girl's crying face into her chest.

Mai and Ty Lee sat in a helpless silence while they watched the poor girl bawl her eyes out for the second time in under an hour.

Only now were they all able to see the extent of the gentle hearted girl's torture!

"There…. there my peasant. Don't cry. I once told you that if there was anything wrong…anything at all. That I would mend it…and so I will." Azula hissed with her chin pressing into the top of her traumatized admirer's head while the blonde continued to cry her heart out.

The two noblewomen were just as stunned by their leader's growing compassion for Elle as they were in the girl's hidden torments.

And even though they knew the princess would never say it aloud.

They could tell that Azula regretted ever asking Elle about her pills.

"H-he said is t-this your mother. A-and then he shot my mother. I-I tried so hard to help her walk b-but I was too weak to carry an adult. And then he…tried to attack me but she protected me. And then…and then she pushed me away. S-she told me to go get to safety and then I ran for some time…for how long I am not sure. A-all I remember is that I heard the sound of gun shots firing off all throughout the city and then I heard one final gun shot. I-I will never forget the sound of that for as long as I live!" The blonde-haired girl blurted out in a broken voice while she shook like a leak against her girlfriend's armored bosom.

The three listened in a horrified silence.

Azula had already known. Not every detail but she had known.

But it was still jarring even to a woman as cold as her that her betrothed watched her own mother die in such a gruesome manner.

Mai stared on with her tawny eyes as wide as can be while her bruised face contorted into a furious glower.

What a monster!

Ty Lee still sat with tears streaming down her cheeks while her entire body trembled in her rage.

"I will kill him for you." The princess assured in a protectively dominant voice with her fingers sweeping across her little girlfriend's crying cheeks.

"A-and soon after that…t-they killed my father too." Elle murmured in a forlorn voice while Azula peered over her shoulder with wrathful golden eyes.

'Who would have ever thought that I would one day feel this way about a peasant?' Azula thought with her lips pursing into a glacial scowl while Elle's head sunk into her chest.

Team Azula sat in a muted quiet while they processed their innocent young friend's heartbreaking confession.

It was truly, truly horrifying.

Judging by Elle's persistent smile they would have never thought that she endured such a brutal trauma at only five years old.

"And t-then they caught up to me a-and I was knocked out cold." The blonde-haired girl admitted while the princess gazing down with alarm in her golden eyes while her mouth hung open ajar in a newfound sense of dread.

The three highborn women sat there in a grim silence with their eyes as wide as can be all the while wondering if the man had…

Touched her.

"Did…he…touch you?" The princess pondered with fire already spewing from her lips while she continued holding her saddened pet in a peculiar compulsion to comfort her admirer.

"No…t-they took me and two other girls'…Naoki and Katsu to the river. And then…and then they…" Elle revealed in a shaken voice while Azula listened with unusual shock in her enraged eyes while the smaller girl continued to shake in fear.

Those names…the girl mentioned those names before as the two that approached her before she came from…wherever it is that she came from.

The two noblewomen stared at the crying girl in an apprehensive silence while the princess still sat with the teenager's face in her arms.

"Enough. Shush now. You have said all that I need to hear." Azula ordered with her arms holding Elle's sobbing face into her breasts.

"A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a sorrowful voice while the powerful woman growled against her wet cheek.

"Must I punish you?" The princess questioned in a terribly intimidating voice while her fingers caressed her sensitive pet's damp cheek.

"A-and that's why Felix is so dangerous. He…he doesn't even care that he killed our parents. He…says that he won't let the past…hinder his…b-business." Elle sniffled with her face burrowing into Azula while domineering golden eyes narrowed down at the back of her head.

If you asked Azula it didn't make any sense for the girl to fear her sexual sadist of a brother more than the hired killer.

And it was obvious to her that the assassin was the more dangerous of the two.

But either way…she didn't approve of the girl fearing either one.

Mai and Ty Lee sat with shock in their eyes while they digested their young friend's confession.

It was truly jarring.

Not only did this 'Strados' sound like a psychopath that enjoyed killing parents and tormenting the children afterward.

They had a newfound understanding in regards to just how cruel her brother was to not even care about killing the man that murdered his parents.

The fact that he would rather torture his own sister said all that they needed to know about this Felix!

"Hm. Punishment it is then." Azula drawled in a captivating voice with her chin pressing down on the back of Elle's head while she frowned down at her handmaid's pain-stricken face.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. As…you say." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a weak voice with her eyes closing against older female's body while the princess brushed her finger against her cheek.

"What am I ever going to do with you peasant? I told you no more tears and not even an hour later…and you are crying again." The princess sighed with a shake of her head while she continued to pet the smaller girl's tear stained cheek.

With her every breath her chest rose and fell while the dainty girl hid in her breasts while her friends sat in silence while she tenderly stroked her fingers against her little admirer's cheek.

Only to gaze down at her handmaid with her brows furrowing in a questioning manner when she heard a muffled snore from her breast.

"Are you…sleeping? What do I look like? Your bed?" Azula snorted with her cold eyes peering down at Elle's now dozing face while the small girl curled up against her chest.

"J-just let her sleep for a few minutes Azula. She's…been through a lot." Ty Lee spoke in a saddened voice with her fingers wiping at her eyes.

"I…didn't know that she went through all of that." Mai commented in a saddened voice at long last while Azula leaned back on her bottom with Elle in her arms.

"I swear this peasant is lucky that I like her this much…" The princess trailed off with another sigh while she massaged the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Yeah…Azula she is." The brown-haired woman agreed with a sad smile while she gazed at her adopted sister adorably snoring against her leader's chest.

"Listen here peasant. If you are going to use me as a pillow then I will just have to relocate you to a location of my choosing." Azula remarked with a haughty roll of her eyes before she gently grasped ahold of her sleeping handmaid's shoulder.

And then the other two women watched in an astonished silence when she tenderly lowered Elle's head onto her right thigh.

The exhausted blonde never so much as even moved a muscle while she continued sleeping with tears staining her fair cheeks.

The princess lowered a hand into the snoring handmaid's hair once more just as she began to pet the drowsing girl once more.

Indeed, what is she going to do with this one?

Such a troublesome girl…

But still perfect all the same.

**AN:**

**Alright, so when Elle was little a hired killer lead armed forces against Elle's town. He went on a hunt, and he murdered her parents. He emotionally tormented Elle, her brother and some other kids. But he ultimately let them go. Why? We'll find that out later. **

**The important take away from this is that Elle fears this man. But she fears her brother more.**

**It's because her brother lost his mind in the wake of the trauma that they went through. And he started taking his frustrations for their low status in the world out on her. It's because she sought comfort from him after they watched their family die and he only offered more terror.**

**Basically, her brother believes that only the cruelest and most ruthless people will survive in the world that they live in. And Elle believes in showing kindness to others because that's what her mother taught her.**

**Strados will come into play in book two. And whether or not Azula will be able to avenge Elle's parents will be revealed when we get there. **

**That memory back then was also when she met those two girls that she keeps talking about, Naoki and Haley. Before he let them go he humiliated the three of them.**

**I want to state clearly that he did not molest them. They were left near deaths door and they only survived by a stroke of luck.**

**They will also come into play in book two. For now, we're just getting to know about Elle's past and setting the scene for the story beyond the One Hundred Year War.**

**We also learned more about Elle's brother and why she is so scared of him.**

**This also goes to show that there is at least some level of chaos in Elle's world. And that it isn't a perfect place despite her cheerful disposition. **

**And above all we saw how Azula was frustrated that she can't remove Elle's fear of these two people from her mind.**

**And it was touching to see Azula express aggravation over why Elle had to take her antidepressants. **

**Since the world of Avatar is large modeled after Asian culture I decided to make it so that it was considered out of the ordinary for Elle to pop pills. Kind of like the difference between Western medicine and Eastern medicine.**

**And we learned that despite Azula's inherent ruthlessness, that she just cannot handle watching Elle cry her eyes out. **

**It is important to keep in mind that Elle is still very young. And that this is the first time that she has had a chance to talk about her pain with someone.**

**Azula, Mai and Ty Lee are very much the supportive family that she has longed for ever since her parents were killed. She never had a chance to get over the loss of her parents because she was always depressed and unhappy.**

**Now that she has a support system she will be able to finally work towards overcoming her past. And becoming a stronger person with Azula's assistance.**

**Anyhow!**

**Sorry for the depressing chapter.**

**But next chapter Azula will make an attempt to cheer Elle up and we'll get to see more ElZula fluff!**


	42. Solace in Her Will

**This chapter is mostly a lot of fluff to balance out the sadness in the last one!**

**As usual thank you so much for your reviews and favorites!**

**Please continue to favorite, follow and review! And enjoy!**

_Solace in Her Will – Chapter Forty-One_

"You…like Elle a lot. Don't you?" The markswoman stated with her tawny eyes still watching in wonder while the princess rolled her eyes in response.

"Do you think she would be sleeping on my leg if I didn't?" The princess snapped in a controlled volume while she sat back with her hand in her mumbling handmaid's hair.

"Obviously not." Mai sighed with a nod while she still gazed at the younger girl in fear for her wellbeing.

She couldn't help but begin to worry that the girl was scarred for life.

And that she will remain that way. No matter how much attention they shower her with.

"I may as well start drafting up those new laws now." Azula spoke with a finger under her chin while she finally cracked a refined smile down at her lovely pet curled up upon her thigh.

The two noblewomen turned to their leader with returning wariness in their eyes.

"Uh…Azula you haven't told us what these laws are." Ty Lee began in a concerned voice after noticing that Azula was gazing down at Elle with a frightening gleam in her eyes.

"You see Ty Lee…it has come to my attention that I have been…too lenient with this one." The princess began with a heavy sigh while her two subordinates stared at her incredulously.

"T-too lenient Azula?' The brown-haired woman repeated only to watch the princess reach for the sheet of paper and pen with a scheming smile on her lips.

"Indeed. Much too lenient." Azula answered with a shake of her head while she brushed her fingers against Elle's cheek only for her little girlfriend to lean into her petting fingertip.

Mai and Ty Lee just watched the scene in a stunned silence while their selfish leader continued to tenderly pet their sleeping friend.

And despite the acrobat's concerns she couldn't help but feel her smile begin to return after she finished drying the tears from her eyes.

"The Princess of the Fire Nation is your girlfriend…and yet you are still afraid. This is…unacceptable." The princess commented in a softened voice while her fingers wiped the tears from her handmaid's sleeping cheeks.

The two women shared another amazed look with one another before gazing back at their adopted little sister's sleeping face.

It was completely unlike Azula to show concern for another person like this!

There was no doubt in their minds that their spoiled friend was indeed going through a great change.

Whether it would lead Azula to become a better person and a kinder ruler was yet to be seen.

But she truly was changing, ever so slowly with every moment that she spent with Elle.

"The solution is clear." Azula purred with her other hand grasping the paper and pen while a fond smirk began to creep onto her red lips.

"It is?" The markswoman pondered in confusion while she blinked at her deranged leader's smiling face.

"I must dominate you more than before!" The princess declared to the horror of her subordinates with a proud smile on her regal lips.

"B-but you already dominate her Azula." Ty Lee protested in a wary voice while a shiver traveled down her spine in newfound worry for the poor girl's sleeping in her friend's lap.

"Clearly not enough Ty Lee. It's obvious that my dominance in this relationship…has been sorely lacking. But worry not I will mend this." The princess insisted just as she began to write on the paper with a possessive smile on her elegant lips that terrified her childhood friends.

"Azula…you are already more dominant than anyone in any couple that I have ever met." Mai advised while she too shuddered in pity for the poor girl while Azula continued to write with a proud smile on her lips.

"It is not enough. I must be stricter with this one. Hm. Yes that sounds suitable…" Azula hummed with an approving nod while her pen glided across the paper with Elle's snoring face still dozing on her armored thigh.

"What…are you writing Azula?" The brown-haired woman asked with a nervous countenance while her controlling friend glanced back at her with a tyrannical smirk on her lips.

"Laws that Elle must follow or she will be punished." The princess replied in a casual voice with a finger under her chin before she wrote down yet another rule.

The two girls just stared at their seemingly insane friend with horrified eyes while the royal woman wrote swiftly and without interruption.

"L-laws? You're writing laws for Elle?" Ty Lee stammered with a finger scratching her cheek while she sweatdropped over how serious Azula was taking this.

She wasn't sure if she should find this adorable or terrifying.

She decided that she would settle for a mix of both.

"Ugh. There goes what's left of the poor girl's freedom." The markswoman groaned with a hand over her injured face while the princess smirked down at her paper.

How Elle put up with Azula's madness was beyond her!

"I expect you to pay close attention to these laws Ty Lee. If she breaks any of them. You will be punished for each offense. Is that clear?" Azula explained in a sadistic voice while she watched Ty Lee sink back into her seat with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Y-you are really starting to scare me Azula. I think that you are really taking this dominance thing way too seriously." The brown-haired woman pleaded with a flinching countenance only for the other noblewoman to shake her head.

"Waste of breath." Mai scoffed in her usual deadpan voice while the other woman cringed in understanding.

"You will enforce each and every one of these laws and commit them to memory. Should you fail to do so Ty Lee…you will find yourself spending long hours in the palace gardens. Picking me only the finest cherries for my meals. Understand? Good." The princess commanded in a supremely smug voice while the acrobat shivered in terror.

"…P-please…don't do that to me Azula. I'll oversee your…list of laws. Poor girl." Ty Lee muttered under her breath while she watched Elle tug at Azula's robes in her sleep.

"It pleases me to hear that we are in agreement. Hm. I like the sound of that one. That will make a great law." Azula commented in a devious voice while she smiled down at her snoring girlfriend's face burrowing into her thigh.

"Azula…I have something that I want to ask you." The brown-haired woman began nervously while she stared at the royal woman's stoic face only for golden eyes to gaze back at her.

"Then ask." The princess responded in a dismissive voice while her focus remained on the small paper in her hand.

"I…couldn't help but notice that you didn't mention Mai. When you task one of us with a duty…you always give it to the both of us." Ty Lee stated with a worried look in her eyes while she turned to gaze at Mai's composed face.

That was when Azula raised her gaze to Mai with her golden eyes hardening as soon as she made eye contact with the other woman.

The weapons expert gazed away with a look of resignation in her tawny eyes.

She knew well enough that it was no mistake that Azula glossed over her name.

"I suppose now is a convenient time to say it…given that the tiger monkey is asleep. Mai won't be around. She's going to Boiling Rock as soon as we return." Azula announced in a tone devoid of mercy while Ty Lee stared back with all of her usual cheer vanishing from her face.

"Boiling…Rock. You're…sending Mai…to Boiling Rock?" The brown-haired woman questioned in a barely perceivable voice while her fellow noblewoman hung her head in acceptance.

"It's fine Ty Lee." The markswoman assured with a hand on the acrobat's shoulder only for her friend to gaze at her in a horrified silence.

"If she wasn't sleeping in my lap. I would walk over there and leave some marks on your face that would make Zoe's bruises seem like love bites." The princess hissed in a furious voice while the acrobat stared back at her in disbelief.

It was truly horrifying to witness Azula speak to Mai with such disdain and loathing.

"P-please Azula. I beg you to reconsider." Ty Lee spoke in a distraught voice while she gazed imploringly at Azula's merciless glare.

"And in turn I tell you to shut your mouth before I make it worse. You should be thankful that I am being so merciful." Azula retorted in a cruel voice while she suppressed the sliver of remorse that she felt when hurt flashed in the acrobat's eyes.

"M-merciful?" The brown-haired woman breathed in a shaken voice while the monarch glared at the two of them.

And even still Mai sat in silence with her hands folded in her lap.

"I am within my rights to take your head Mai. Your lack of loyalty to your own nation disgusts me. But take heart. The next time Zuko impedes me you will not be around to sabotage my mission." The princess declared with her teeth ground together in her quieted anger while the two noblewomen listened in an unnerved silence.

What horrified Ty Lee more than anything else was listening to Azula say such hateful words about their friend.

The markswoman stared down at her lap with her eyes flashing in worry for her once lover's safety.

The meaning of Azula's words was quite clear.

She was letting her know that Zuko might be killed for his treason.

And there will be nothing she can do to stop it.

"I want you to know that your actions were not only treason. But completely pointless. Your house will be grievously punished. I will be sure to let your father know…I am sure that he will be happy to hear about your treason." Azula taunted in a ruthless voice while Mai still gazed down at her feet with guilt flashing in her tawny gaze.

The acrobat's shoulders slumped with every word her tyrannical friend spoke.

Somehow, she had been hoping that Elle's presence would influence Azula to pardon Mai.

Now she couldn't help but ponder how she could have ever been so foolish.

"A-Azula. Mai's our friend." Ty Lee begged in a near silent voice while Azula's golden eyes never left Mai's paling face.

"Yours perhaps. She betrayed me. I do not trust you anymore Mai. Which is why you will remain in prison until the wars end on Sozin's Comet." The princess spoke with a fist in her handmaid's golden hair while the other woman gazed up in astonishment.

As did her fellow noblewoman.

"The wars end?" Mai queried with surprise in her voice while Azula's lips pursed into an angered scowl.

"Yes. Sadly, if I were to leave you in prison, I have no doubt that this one would cry to no end. And I can't have that. I prefer her smiling." Azula answered with a haughty scoff to the relief of her two-childhood friends.

At long last Ty Lee breathed a sigh of relief while Mai still sat blinking in shock alongside her.

All things considered…since this was Azula they were talking about.

A few months in prison was quite generous.

The markswoman relaxed ever so slightly while her tawny eyes now drifted down to the younger girl's snoring face.

Her eyes softened when she gazed upon Elle's still wet cheeks.

She couldn't help but feel a stabbing sense of remorse that the innocent girl was likely still going to cry her eyes out many times even if Azula tells her that she will release her after Sozin's Comet.

'Thanks kid. You saved my life…and you don't even know it.' Mai thought with the barest hints of a small on her lips.

She would have never thought she would see the day when Azula factored in a handmaid's tears as a reason to show mercy.

Perhaps…she really was changing.

Somewhat.

"So, I suggest you consider yourself fortunate Mai. Be grateful to Elle. She is the only reason why I am giving you such a light sentence. And you would do well to watch your mouth from this moment forward. Give me cause for anger…and this mercy will vanish like a dying flame." The princess advised in a beyond stern voice while weapons expert rapidly nodded her head.

"I…understand Azula. Even so. Thank you." The markswoman replied with a calming countenance while the acrobat patted her shoulder in returning cheer.

"Yes. Thank you Azula." The brown-haired woman agreed with a speedy nod while she finally began to smile once more.

Elle truly was something amazing she mused while gazing over at the petite blonde's sleeping face.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet Mai. This is merely a deflection of punishment. I can't be too cruel to you or it will make Elle cry. Your father…now that is a different matter entirely." Azula purred with her hand still swiftly writing all sorts of little rules that would add a new dynamic to their relationship.

And that was all it took for the two noblewomen's relief to give way to returning worry.

Mai ran a hand through her hair while she silently scoffed under her breath.

She shouldn't have spoken so quickly.

"What…are you going to do to my father?" The markswoman asked in what she hoped was a voice devoid of aggression while the spoiled woman continued smirking down at the paper in her hand.

She still can't help but wonder if Azula will ever realize that there's more to a relationship than giving the other person orders…

"Worry not. I won't kill him. That too…would make her cry. I'll just punish your family in a more political way. Elle understands death and imprisonment. But the girl has little understanding of politics. If I tax House Lin to death. She'll still smile because her oneesan will be unharmed." The princess replied with a flicker of cruelty in her golden eyes that had the other two women shivering once more.

'Leave it to Azula to spend time thinking of ways to be cruel that Elle won't notice.' The brown-haired woman thought with a sigh but even then, she knew that heavy taxes were better than life in prison or a brutal death.

But there was no doubt in her mind that Azula was right.

Elle would cry her eyes out if Mai was harmed or if she heard that Azula killed Mai's father.

But her little sister won't be sad if she hears that House Lin is being punished politically.

Because she is too innocent to understand the implications of Azula punishing House Lin internally.

"Above all I have to appease House Song. To that end. Let it be known that I expect your house to make a public apology to House Song." Azula concluded in a victorious voice while she watched Mai's relief give way to a disgusted grimace.

"Joy." Mai muttered under her breath with her arms folded over her breasts.

It truly was a deflection of punishment.

On the surface to Elle's eyes all will seem well.

But Azula's subtle punishments will cause her family to fracture.

Her lips creased into a shameful frown once more while she clenched her fist in her ire.

But even so.

At least no one from her family will suffer death or imprisonment.

"Lastly, we are going to keep this from the tiger monkey until we return. I trust this won't be an issue?" The princess inquired with her eyes narrowing into an intimidating stare while the two women nodded in agreement.

"No problem Azula. We won't say a word." Ty Lee agreed while she massaged her face with her right hand.

Even then it was still a more favorable outcome than she had been expecting.

The only thing that worried her is she knew well enough that Elle would be devastated when she learned that Mai was going to prison.

Even if it was only for six or so weeks.

She couldn't help but grasp at her arms with a frown on her lips while she surveyed the younger girl's dozing face.

Elle was going to cry her eyes out all the same.

And that saddened her.

"But enough about that. Hm. It's a modest start but it will do nicely…" Azula stated in a satisfied voice while the other two women shuddered in renewed pity for her girlfriend.

"What…sort of laws did you write down Azula?" The brown-haired woman queried in an apprehensive voice while she stared at her snoring little sister with sympathetic brown-gray eyes.

"In order to protect my girlfriend from assassins I must restrict her freedom of movement. She is forbidden to walk anywhere without one of us giving her an escort." The princess announced with a finger rubbing against her lip while she smirked in the direction of her stunned subordinates.

"A-Azula. She's a sweet girl! Please go easy on her." Ty Lee cried out with her eyes widening in pity for her young friend while Azula's lips curved into an even larger smirk.

"I swear that girl is going to grow up and wish she had never given Azula that flower." Mai scoffed with mutual pity in her tawny eyes.

"Law two. She is likewise forbidden to walk past the palace gates." Azula commented in a smug voice while the two gazed back in increased disbelief.

"Azula…this is really, really restrictive!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed in a worried voice only to find herself groaning when her friend paid her words no mind.

"I know. I have come to the conclusion that she will only feel secure in a strict environment where my will reigns supreme. It's for her own good anyhow." The princess assured with a controlling nod while the acrobat listened in bafflement.

"Eh…Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off with a hand scratching her cheek in concern for her little sister's fading free will.

"Waste of breath." The markswoman stated with a shake of her head.

"From this moment forward Ty Lee, it is now your responsibility to police Elle and make certain that she is following the law. And I full well expect you to crack down on any violations of my rules. Is that understood?" Azula commented with the pen pointing in the direction of Ty Lee's comically guilt-ridden face.

"Police…Elle? But…but she's such a sweetie. She…calls me oneesan and she adores me! I don't want to police her. What if I make her cry?" The brown-haired woman protested in a horrified voice while she swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

"You must police her Ty Lee. But you will do so gently." The princess added with a domineering nod while the acrobat still sunk back onto her backside.

"Whatever…meanie." Ty Lee grumbled while Mai sweatdropped alongside her.

"Now. I have devised the following punishment system. Pay attention. Because it affects you just as much as it does her. You as well Mai. You may well also be enforcing these laws in the future." Azula continued in a merciless voice while both noblewomen stared at her in disapproval.

"I have got to hand it to you Azula. You're making it so that if the girl ever grows up to hate you, she'll hate me and Ty Lee as well. By Agni I wouldn't blame her if she did." Mai muttered with a look of distaste in her eyes.

"Azula…I don't want to make her hate us." The brown-haired woman attempted to reason once more with a spark of sadness briefly flashing in her eyes.

"She isn't going to hate us. She herself admits to delighting in my dominance. I expect that these new rules will make her very happy. She may well have been fantasizing about me taking a sterner role in this relationship." The princess retorted with a proud smile while her childhood friends gazed at her in disbelief.

"A-Azula. The poor girl already calls you master! What more do you want from her?" Ty Lee asked with a frustrated huff while Elle curled up against Azula's lower belly.

"The punishment system is as follows. The first offense will result in no snuggles…for a period of one month. The second offense…two months and the third offense…three months." Azula informed with an arrogant smirk adorning her lips while the two women now gazed at her in utter horror.

"N-no…snuggles. That's cruel…just too cruel. She loves snuggles more than anything in the world. Just look at that adorable face Azula. You…wouldn't really deprive her of snuggles, would you?" The brown-haired woman answered with a panicked countenance while she pointed at the snoring girl so cutely yawning against her friend's belly.

"That would be unfortunate. Which is why you will police her little life and make sure that she is following my rules." The princess demanded with a finger pointing at the scowling acrobat.

"Snuggle tyrant." Ty Lee growled with her arms over her breasts only for Azula to roll her golden eyes at her.

"Well Ty Lee, by the time I am released after Sozin's Comet. The girl will probably be so terrified of you that she will run into my arms as soon as she sees me." The markswoman spoke in her usual voice while the acrobat sulked with an angered countenance.

"This is not pink. Not pink at all. She's going to be scared of me." The brown-haired woman complained with sisterly worry in her kind eyes.

"And your punishment will be as follows. The first offense thirty days on cherry duty, the second offense sixty days, and the third…ninety days." Azula revealed with a sadistic look in her golden eyes while Ty Lee now paled in terror.

"T-that sounds worse than Boiling Rock. Please no. Please Azula!" Ty Lee began begging while Mai glanced at her with a small smirk on her lips.

Before Azula could get a chance to reply they were all distracted by the sound of Elle yawning on Azula's thigh.

And then the sleepy girl opened her amber eyes to find herself peering up at Azula's possessively softened face.

"There you are. Did you enjoy your little pet nap on my leg?" The princess purred with a domineering smile on her regal lips while she brushed blonde hair from her handmaid's drowsy eyes.

"O-oh. I fell asleep?" The blonde-haired girl murmured with another yawn while the back of her head pressed in-between her girlfriend's legs.

"Hm. Such a troublesome thing you are." Azula sighed with a shake of her head while Elle's head still lay propped up over her womanhood.

The two noblewomen averted their eyes with a blush on their cheeks while the innocent girl continued to lay there unaware of how it looked to others.

"S-sumimasen master." Elle stammered in a still downcast voice only to find herself gulping when she gazed up at Azula's now terrifying glare.

"No more tears. Not even one. Is that understood Elle?" The princess questioned in a beyond strict voice while the tiny girl melted beneath her petty palm.

"Wakarimashita…Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with returning cheer while the much taller woman sat above her.

"Good. Very good. I prefer you smiling." Azula admitted with just a sliver of affection in her glacial voice while Elle peered up with a bashful smile spreading across her lips.

Ty Lee finally managed to crack a smile while she briefly observed the adorable scene through the corner of her eye.

"I-I know…" Elle trailed off in a shy voice while the strong hand patted her golden hair.

"Come. Sit up. I have something that I wish to say to you." The princess ordered in a strict voice while she watched her young admirer speedily sit up beside her.

"What's on your mind Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a dutiful voice while she now sat beside the princess's hip.

"I…understand if you need to take these…anti-depressants. But I just wanted to ask…" Azula trailed off with a scowl on her lips while Elle now patiently smiled up at her.

"Yes?" Elle queried in a devoted voice while Azula turned her armored body away from her while she glared off into the distant trees.

"Is there anything I can do for you when the memory hits you to make you…feel better!" The princess snapped with her arms folded over her armored chest while her two subordinates sweatdropped at her poor delivery.

But they also knew that it was a huge step for Azula to even ask such a question to begin with.

Yet even so.

A heartfelt smile had appeared on the small girl's lips as soon as she heard her companion say those words.

Azula's lips remained pursed into a thin line while she glared down at Elle's now cheery face through the corner of her golden eye.

"Well…I understand that you must maintain appearances in the palace. The way we've interacted throughout this trip…on the warship…and here. It's…not going to same when we return to the palace. Will it?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a quiet voice while she gazed up at the royal woman's stony visage.

"No. It will not. My girlfriend you may be…but you are still a servant. Until I take the throne, I cannot allow the court to see us interacting with you as a friend. If my father were to find out before I inherit the throne…he would punish you severely." Azula explained with a cold frown on her lips while Elle's shoulders slumped in understanding.

"Oh…I see." Elle mumbled with her hands in her lap while Ty Lee turned gaze at Azula imploringly.

"It's alright Elle. We aren't going to let that happen to you. Will we Azula?" Ty Lee assured in a protective voice while Azula's stern eyes stared down at the gentle hearted girl.

"Most certainly not. Which is why it is of the upmost importance that you are seen as nothing more than our servant in the eyes of the court. And that is how it will remain. Until I become Fire Lord." The princess declared in a rigid voice with her strict eyes peering down at her timid handmaid's gazing down at her feet.

"Okay. I understand." The blonde-haired girl answered softly while the royal woman released a sigh above her.

"Azula. You may not trust me anymore. But you have already been seen by almost one hundred people treating Elle as anything but a servant. No matter how much you threaten people…someone is bound to talk. Both about your relations with Elle…and her new power. Your father will find out shortly…it's…just the truth." Mai commented with concern in her voice while Ty Lee frowned in mutual worry beside her.

"No. He won't. Before we leave, I am going to collect the names…and addresses of everyone that survived. Anyone that refuses to cooperate…will not leave this island alive. And those that do…will take comfort in knowing that I know where they live." Azula spoke with her red lips curling into a cruel smile that sent a shiver down the spines of her subordinates.

"Well! It looks like Azula has it taken care of Elle!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a nervous grin while the younger girl blushed under her warm gaze.

"He's…still going to find out eventually. And he isn't going to fade away into obscurity just because you take the throne." The markswoman insisted with her lips curving into a frown while her friends listened in shared concern.

"I am well aware Mai. I will handle the matter when the time comes. But anyhow…finish what you were saying Elle." The princess stated with her hardened eyes falling back on her little girlfriend's bashful face.

The two noblewomen exchanged a brief glance before wisely letting the matter drop for the time being.

They knew well enough that Azula just didn't want to talk about the subject in great deal in front of Elle.

Likely to avoid terrifying the girl with excessive details.

Not that the spoiled woman would ever say as much aloud.

"T-there…are times when I get scared and I would like to…seek comfort in your presence. Even…even if we have to share separate beds. C-can…can I come to you when I am afraid? Even…if it is just to sit at the foot of your throne in silence?" Elle pondered with her self-conscious amber eyes avoiding Azula's strict gaze while she grasped at the sleeves of her blouse.

"You are asking me if you can come see me…at any time…and anywhere in the palace as my personal servant? Is that right?" Azula purred with a hand beneath her chin while she found herself delighting in how Elle blushed so adorable under her dominant gaze.

"T-that's so…princess." The blonde-haired girl stuttered only for her eyes to widen when her hair was suddenly being ruffled by the powerful woman beside her.

Mai and Ty Lee just watched in silence while Azula patted Elle's head with tenderness that she would never show anyone else.

"As long as I am not with my father. If I am unavailable. I will make sure that Ty Lee is around to tend to your needs." The princess announced with a flicker of fondness within her cold eyes while she watched in approval when her little handmaid began to giggle underneath her petting hand.

"O-ooh A-Azula-sama…" Elle whined in a lovable voice with sweet laughter lacing her voice when she was compressed beneath Azula's stern palm.

"Aww. I would be happy to be there for Elle when you're not around Azula. I'll even take care of her at my villa when she's lonely." Ty Lee offered with a loving grin on her lips while even Mai stared at the younger girl fondly.

"You pretty little thing you. You're mine." Azula cooed with a dominant smile while she forcibly pushed down upon her pet's head only for the small girl to swoon up at her.

"I-I am yours princess." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a submissive voice while the much taller woman smirked down at her.

Oh, how she adored it when Azula loomed over her.

"Damn right you are. I just knew that this was what you were waiting for. It couldn't have been more obvious." The princess remarked with the flames of war burning in her eyes while the petite girl beamed up at her.

"Uh…you are starting to scare me again Azula." The brown-haired woman spoke from the sidelines only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

"Just look at you. I was right all along! You crave my dominance so terribly that you long to spend your entire day bowing at the foot of my throne!" Azula shouted with a maddened smile on her lips while Elle blinked up at her from beneath her palm.

The two noblewomen now sat in an awkward silence so great that they could have sworn that they heard crickets chirping.

Considering that they were currently seated in a forest they may well have.

"Say what now?" Elle asked in an innocent voice that had her big sister's sweatdropped while the power-hungry princess smirked down at her.

"My dominance has been lacking in our relationship hasn't it? I have been much too lenient with you. Haven't I?" The princess inquired with a growing smile on her red lips while she grasped ahold of her handmaid's confused shoulders.

"Think very carefully before you respond to that question little sis!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a shudder while Elle gazed at all three of them with the most adorably puzzled look.

"I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are perfect. You are everything that I need." The blonde-haired girl answered while she reached up to hold onto her princess's hand while the regal woman smiled down at her in approval.

"Of course, I am! But still…I can't help but feel that you have been longing for me to take absolute control over your life. The signals you have been giving me are unmistakable. You wish for me to take a stricter role in this relationship, don't you?" Azula sighed with a sophisticated aura about her while she clutched ahold of Elle's hands only for the small girl to blush under her gaze.

Mai and Ty Lee just balked at Azula as if they had just watched the royal woman grow a second head.

It was beyond them why the princess felt that she needed to become even stricter when she was already the sternest girlfriend on the entire planet!

"Tell her no Elle. Just tell her no!" Mai advised in a frustrated voice only to find herself slapping a hand over her face when Elle eagerly nodded her little head.

"If that's what you want Azula-sama then I won't protest it! Anything to be your g-girl." Elle assured with a shy twinge of red to her cheeks while Azula's lips curved into a captivating smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman groaned with a fond shake of her head.

"Excellent! I knew that was what you wanted. It has long since come to my attention that 'snuggle me' actually means dominate me. Your appetite for dominance is truly insatiable. But fear not little lady. I am more than capable of fulfilling your heart's desire." The princess boasted with a haughty flip of her hair while she smiled confidently when her little girlfriend's eyes sparkled in delight.

The two noblewomen nearly fell over in disbelief while they now gaped at their leader in exasperation.

"Azula…I really think that you might be misreading Elle. 'Snuggle me' might very well just mean snuggle me!" Ty Lee advised called out in an insistent voice while Mai sighed alongside her.

"Waste of breath. She's insane." The markswoman grunted with a shake of her head.

"D-did you say something about snuggles?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a lovesick voice that had her big sister's sweatdropping while her older girlfriend smiled down at her.

"Hm. I see…I deduced correctly. Your little mind doesn't know of any other way to plead for my dominance other than to beg to be crushed in my arms. You want me to use more physical force on you! So be it!" Azula scoffed with a prideful smirk on her crimson lips while Elle trembled in excitement under her overpowering gaze.

"F-force Azula? W-what do you mean by force?" The brown-haired woman protested with a frightened gulp.

"Please snuggle me tonight Azula-sama! Please! Please!" Elle cried out with a radiant countenance while Azula smiled down at her when she tugged on the older girl's hands.

Ty Lee could only sigh with a hand in her hair while she shook her head at the strange couple.

Odd, but adorable all the same.

How Azula came to the conclusion that 'snuggle me' means 'dominate me' is beyond her.

Yet she couldn't help but muster a smile even so over how criminally cute Elle was.

The girl was such a little sweetheart.

All she hears is that her precious princess wants to snuggle her!

"Oh, very well my pet. I suppose I could oblige. This document should satisfy your need for dominance once and for all!" The princess declared with a sadistic smile just before thrusting the rolled-up list in her now puzzled girlfriend's face.

"Huh? Document?" The blonde-haired girl repeated with a confused smile while her big sisters gazed at her in pity as she unraveled the paper.

Only to find herself peering down in astonishment at an impeccably written list in English hand writing.

'Azula-sama is picking up English writing faster than I thought she would!' Elle thought with her amber eyes reflecting her great surprise before she peered back down at the list.

Just as she chewed on her lip in confusion while she began to read her girlfriend's document.

"I trust you should find everything to your liking. I realized that it's a humble start but worry not. We'll make it bigger." Azula commented with her arms folded over her breasts while she smirked when Elle's eyes widened when she read the paper in her hand.

"What…did you put on that list Azula?" Ty Lee questioned with a heavy sigh while she stared at the scene with wary brown-gray eyes.

"What's this Azula-sama? Fifty rules?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled while her big sisters stared between her back and Azula's grinning face.

"Fifty…" Mai trailed off with a groan while she stared at her adopted sister in newfound sympathy.

What a lunatic.

"By Agni Azula!" The brown-haired woman growled with a scowl while she glared at the monarch's victorious face.

"I don't understand these rules oneesan…." Elle replied with a finger under her lip while she turned to the now sighing acrobat.

"Just bring it over here Elle. Mai and I will…go over it with you." Ty Lee called out with a softened countenance while she watched the young girl pad over with the paper in hand.

"The following fifty rules that Princess's Azula's girlfriend must live by…Her Highness wrote that I am her girlfriend!" The blonde-haired girl squealed in a happy voice after coming to a stop by her sweatdropping big sister's.

"Girlfriend's don't usually have to abide by a list of rules Elle." The brown-haired woman sighed fondly while she pulled the smaller girl down beside her.

The two noblewomen sat on opposite sides of their adopted little sister while they gazed over the girl's shoulder with their eyes widening in disbelief.

Over the last two weeks the two of them have dedicated a portion of their time to learning how to read their young friend's writing.

And although they weren't picking up on it as fast as the princess.

They were at least getting the hang of reading it.

And from what they were reading they could already tell that it was beyond restrictive!

"W-what is wrong with you Azula? You actually expect me to make sure that Elle is following all of these complicated rules?" Ty Lee protested while she leaned over Elle gazing down at the monstrous list in shock.

"Please! It's just a small list. For the time being. I'll add to it as we go along…" The princess scoffed with her smug golden eyes scanning her flawless fingernails while she smirked at her stunned friends.

"Is Elle your girlfriend or your slave?" Mai asked in a deadpan voice while Azula smiled as widely as can be.

"A mix of the two." Azula purred with a finger curling up beneath her chin while she savored her handmaid's adorable face when the girl continued to read her list.

"Princess Azula's girlfriend must clean all of her chambers every day…without flaw…" Elle muttered in a lovable voice while the acrobat glared back at the smiling princess.

"That's preposterous Azula! T-the poor girl can't clean it all by herself!" The brown-haired woman argued with a protective growl only for her spoiled friend to smirk back at her.

"Okay! It sounds reasonable!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed only for Ty Lee to nearly fall over in surprise.

"You weren't supposed to agree to that shorty." The markswoman commented with a shake of her head while she continued glaring at their sadistic leader.

"Good girl. I just knew you would enjoy it." The princess remarked in a satisfied voice while she sat gazing back at her happy handmaid with greedy golden eyes.

"Princess Azula's girlfriend must shine and clean her collection of footwear every third day…." Elle trailed off while her big sisters stared down at her with their eyes twitching in aggravation.

"Elle…you remember what we told you earlier about how it's okay to tell Azula no?" Ty Lee spoke in a gentle voice with her words earning her a penetrating glare from Azula.

"What? Care to repeat that Ty Lee." Azula demanded in a terrifying voice with her words causing the other woman to flinch in fear.

"Wakarimashita! I can do that for you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed once more with an unwavering smile while Azula's anger gave way to another pleased smile.

"Elle!" The brown-haired woman scolded with a hand over her forehead while the small girl continued to read the demanding list of rules.

"Such a good pet. When you're finished reading dear just sign your name in agreement at the bottom and then you can get started cleaning my boots." The princess announced with her arms folded over her breasts while her subordinates still glared at her.

"Princess Azula's girlfriend must make her three meals a day…okay. Princess Azula's girlfriend is forbidden to speak to strangers of any kind…alright. Princess Azula's girlfriend must wash her dirty linens each day without any assistance from her fellow handmaids…sure! She's my girlfriend so I should wash them." Elle read with a never fading smile on her lips while her big sister's shook their heads only for her princess to continue smiling over in her direction.

"She can't do all of this Azula. It's not humanly possible. It's almost like you're searching for an excuse to punish her in some twisted game…wait. You are aren't you." Ty Lee attempted to reason only to fold her arms while she gazed reproachingly at Azula's smugly smirking face.

"Well now that you mention it…I did create a punishment chamber just for her." Azula admitted in an irresistible voice while she gazed off to the side in a beyond confident manner.

The acrobat blushed while her fellow noblewoman just sighed under her breath.

Only for the princess's attentions to be regained when her loyal handmaid peered back at her with a spark of uncertainty in her eyes that briefly snapped her out of her selfish musings.

"W-what happens in the punishment chamber Azula-sama…I thought I was your good girl…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a pout while Azula turned to her with her regal lips curling into a frown.

"You are my good girl. But sometimes…there may be times when I will punish you just for the fun of it. Do you understand Elle?" The princess explained with a wave of her hand while she eyed her naïve pet with a possessive gaze.

"Oh…okay. I still don't understand…but I trust you Azula-sama." Elle murmured while her princess tapped her fingers against her bicep in mild offense.

"What did you think I meant? That I was going to hit you?" Azula almost snapped in a moody voice while she glared off into the distant trees.

And despite her friends terrifying overbearing nature Ty Lee couldn't help fight the smile climbing onto her lips.

Both she and Mai knew well enough that Azula would never hit Elle.

Under any circumstance.

"No…of course not…n-no! I-if I disobey, I don't get snuggles for a whole month!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a horrified voice while Azula smiled once more in sadistic amusement.

"It's okay Elle. We're just going to tear this paper up and ignore it." The brown-haired woman assured with her hand patting the innocent girl's back while she fixed the royal woman a scolding stare.

"No. No you will not. These are the rules that Elle must live by. As her girlfriend I decree it so!" The princess hissed with a cold smirk on her lips while she eyed her glaring subordinates.

"If you ever change your mind about that date…let us know Elle." The markswoman advised in a dry voice while she stared down at her little sister shaking her head fondly all the while.

Only to find themselves gazing down at the young girl in mild amusement when she gazed back at Azula with a frown on her lips.

"Azula-sama?" Elle pondered while the princess turned to her with a smirk still on her lips.

"Yes Elle? Are…you glaring at me?" Azula snorted with her hands on her shapely hips while she quirked a brow when her little attempted to 'glare' at her.

But it naturally came off as a childish pout all the same.

"Where are the snuggles? You said that this document had snuggles. There are no snuggles…only the absence of snuggles." The blonde-haired girl declared with the paper in hand while Ty Lee smiled down at her in approval.

"You tell that snuggle tyrant little sister! Stand up to her and tell her that you're not going to do this list!" The brown-haired woman encouraged while the princess's golden eyes burned a hole through her skull.

"There are no snuggles on that list. But there is ample domination. I was under the impression that was what you wanted." The princess stated in a strict voice with her playful eyes never leaving her young girlfriend's comically angered face.

"Just tell her no Elle. Make her do what you want for a change." Mai advised with a sisterly nod while she smirked at Azula's glowering face.

"I protest this list!" Elle huffed with a nod while her big sisters patted her back in approval while her girlfriend gaped at her in disbelief.

"Protest? That's a laugh. There is no protest. You are going to sign it and abide by my will!" Azula barked with her domineering finger pointing at Elle's pouting face.

"You tell her little sis!" Ty Lee shouted while she patted Elle's back.

"I gotta say. I am surprised you had it in you to tell Azula no." The markswoman commented in amusement while she observed the teenager girl standing up with her angered hand holding the document.

"It's time we talked about my employee rights!" The blonde-haired girl argued in a serious voice while Azula snickered beneath her fist.

"Employee rights? You're a peasant. Peasants don't have rights. My will is absolute and I say…sign it." The princess spoke in a supremely dominant voice before pushing herself to her feet while she began to walk forward.

All the while her golden eyes peered down at her tiny handmaid while the innocent girl gulped under her intimidating gaze.

"Defeat her Elle! Azula doesn't stand a chance!" The brown-haired woman cheered with a broad grin on her lips while her leader glared in her direction.

"T-that's because your country is regressive. And archaic in design!" The blonde-haired girl complained with her words earning her a truly frightening death glare.

"I am not certain that I heard you correctly. But it sounded like you just called the Fire Nation archaic. Perhaps…if I stood closer, I will be able to hear you better." Azula taunted with her fists on her hips as she came to a stop completely towering over her trembling pet.

She couldn't help but smile once more while she watched the pitifully short girl attempt to look tough even though her head barely reached the bottom of her chest.

"I-in some respects it is. Because your small folk don't have any rights. T-there are many countries in my homeland where commoners have rights…" The blonde-haired girl stammered with her meek eyes peering up at Azula's amused visage while she smirked down at her.

"How cute. But you aren't in those countries right now. You're in the Fire Nation…and I say…sign it pet." The princess purred before bending over with her domineering golden eyes staring down at her blushing handmaid's trembling face.

"Have you ever considered just listening to the girl for a change?" Mai inquired flatly while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"R-royalty and nobility would have nothing if not for their commoners. And that's the truth! If you didn't have peasants who would plow your fields? Who would operate the food market? Royalty and nobility are nothing without their small folk!" Elle retorted to the surprise of her big sister's while the princess loomed over her with a spark of anger in her eyes.

If anyone else had dared to say those words to her they would have been sent soaring to the ground with a burn mark adorning their face.

But…not this one.

Although she had to admit that she didn't expect that she would ever hear this from the only peasant that she has ever befriended.

"You dare to imply that we are nothing without commoners? I should punish you severely just for saying those words." Azula declared in a beyond imposing voice with her eyes narrowing down at Elle's intimidated face.

"She has a point Azula. You do have a tendency to treat commoners horribly. You should show them more appreciation. They're people too! Who would staff the palace if the servants decided that they were fed up with your cruelty?" Ty Lee agreed with a frown while Azula rounded around to stare at her in anger.

"H-how many nobles are in the Fire Nation? A few hundred? A thousand at most? How many peasants are there? Millions? Perhaps more? Maybe you should show them more appreciation Azula-sama. Throughout history there is only one result to a monarch neglecting their small folk and that is a violent overthrow when the commoners get sick of being walked on." The blonde-haired girl lectured with her finger jabbing Azula's belly while her master glared down at her with her eyes narrowing into furious slits.

Suffice to say both Mai and Ty Lee could only stare at Elle in newfound amazement.

It truly shocked them that Elle had the bravery to stand up to Azula.

Even if it was all over snuggles…

"Consider yourself fortunate that I am fond of you. I wouldn't listen to this from anyone else." The princess snorted with a roll of her regal eyes only to look mildly concerned when her pet's lip began to quiver.

No! Not again!

Not three times in under two hours!

"Y-you're my best friend…and friends are supposed to listen to one another. Aren't they?" Elle mumbled while her princess scoffed before folding her arms over her plated breasts.

"Isn't that what I am doing right now? And quit quivering your lip! If you cry! I will punish you!" Azula bellowed with a finger pointing down at her betrothed once more while she watched in delight when the girl's lip ceased its trembling.

"T-throughout the history of my homeland many countries have created bills of rights. Things that all humans are entitled to. And I think that you should treat your peasants better. A country can't be strong if the leaders dine on gourmet food while its people grow hungry." The blonde-haired girl insisted with a frown on her lips while Azula furrowed her brows in bewilderment.

"A curious complaint considering that you have ate nothing but lavish food since I took you in from a damp alleyway." The princess snarled with another roll of her eyes when her pet continued to prod her belly with an angry finger.

She wasn't sure if she should be angered or amused that her pet has a long-hidden spark buried within her.

She decided to settle on amusement.

"T-that's not the point Azula-sama! The point is that you have a poor class of people that are the backbone of your entire nation." Elle exclaimed in an emotional voice while the princess sighed in annoyance as if she were just a foolish child.

"What is your point again? Snuggles right?" Azula scoffed with a hand waving in the air only for her belly to rumble once more while she briefly glared down at it in aggravation.

"This…this is why I never liked rich people before we got to know each other. They…just take from the poor and don't give care when those below them suffer. I…thought you would listen to me…I guess I was wrong." The blonde-haired girl muttered before turning away with a disappointed countenance while Azula stared at her back in a frustrated silence.

"More curious words. Coming from a peasant that's been nothing but pampered by three rich women who felt sorry for her." The princess almost snapped with a trace of anger in her voice only for the two noblewomen to stare at her in disbelief.

"Azula! That's mean! And I don't mean that in a joking way. That's crossing a line!" Ty Lee scolded with her brown-gray eyes staring ahead in anger while Azula pridefully glared down at Elle's back.

"I-it's the truth." Elle murmured while she weakly held the paper in her hand.

"How is it that we can talk to her on equal terms but you can't?" Mai asked with a hint of anger in her voice while Azula's body stiffened in fury once more.

"Shut up Mai. I have been talking to the tiger monkey just fine from the first moment I met her!" Azula bellowed before stomping forward while she followed after Elle when the girl padded away.

The princess found her foul temper only soaring to even higher heights when the tiny girl refused to turn to meet her gaze.

"Elle! I demand that you turn around and face me now!" The princess ordered with her hand grasping at her handmaid's shirt while the small girl turned around on command.

Her golden eyes only shook with further ire when her servant silently averted her eyes from her stare.

"Well! Out with it! You wanted to speak! So, speak!" Azula commanded with a spoiled huff while her palm remained on the much shorter girl's shoulder.

"W-will you listen to me this time…without insulting me?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a quiet voice while Azula's callous eyes flashed with a brief flicker of something akin to guilt.

"Yes…servant. I will listen to you. Just…quit your moping." The princess sighed in a softer voice while she shook her head before gently stroking her palm against her pet's cheek to mend her error.

"O-okay…because I want to be able to talk to you Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off timidly with her shoe tracing an invisible line in the grass only to find herself gulping when she began to melt under the woman's petting hand.

"Such a troublesome peasant. But I like you…very much. I thought you wanted me to dominate you. I was under the impression that you enjoyed submission. Was I wrong?" Azula cooed with her fingernails brushing against the tiny girl's cheek while she smiled down at Elle's bashful face.

Mai and Ty Lee could only sigh while they began to realize that any protest Elle gave Azula was likely to crumble away under the princess's possessive charms.

"N-no…I-I enjoy submitting to you Azula-sama. I…like it when you d-dominate me." The blonde-haired girl confessed in an adorable voice with her words causing her big sister's to facepalm in defeat.

The poor girl was going to regret saying that.

The princess's lips curled into a pleased smile while she continued to stroke her quivering girlfriend's cheek before sliding a finger below the girl's chin.

"Hm. Have a seat dear. Let's 'talk'." The princess commanded in a beyond stern voice with her strong hand pressing her meek pet to the ground below.

"Y-yes princess." Elle answered in a timid voice once more before plopping to the ground while the much taller woman dropped her backside down alongside her.

All the while she gulped when a seductive arm slid around her shoulders before pulling her into the woman's sweat stained armor.

"Then what seems to be the problem? Out of the kindness of my heart I decided to dominate you even further. I thought…that it would make you feel more secure. Do you have a problem cleaning my chambers?" Azula purred after stooping over with her breath brushing against Elle's cowering cheek while her submissive girl's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Azula…that's playing dirty! I realize you don't care…but this is a whole new low." The brown-haired woman growled with a boot tapping on the grass while her friend continued to play her charms on the poor girl.

"N-no master I don't mind c-cleaning your chambers." The blonde-haired girl stuttered as she twiddled her thumbs before swallowing a lump in her throat when Azula exhaled hot air across her brow.

"I see. Do you have an issue cleaning my footwear then? I was under the impression that you liked my feet…and that you liked bowing before them. I thought you would enjoy cleaning my boots." The princess sighed in a lazy voice with her palm grasping at the back of the girl's head.

Just before she purposefully propped a boot up seductively in her handmaid's line of vision.

Ty Lee just scoffed under her breath while she huffed at Azula's armored back.

Azula has to be the most shameless person that she has ever met!

"That girl's doomed." Mai commented with a shake of her head while Ty Lee sulked alongside her.

"I-I like your feet Azula-sama. They are…b-beautiful." Elle stammered with her eyes lingering on the princess's flawless leg stretching out before her while the elegant boot pointed into the air.

"You aren't listening to her Azula. You're seducing her." The brown-haired woman grumbled while the poor girl continued to tremble in fear of the princess's lethal wiles.

"I know they are…but it is sweet of you to say so. So…what's wrong? Don't you want to do it? If you do a good job, I'll let you massage my feet afterward…every time." Azula spoke in an irresistible purr with her hand cupping Elle's chin while the girl's amber eyes closed shut in apprehension.

"O-okay. Azula-sama…I'll d-do it." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a mousy voice while she felt Azula's fingers sweep across her cheek.

"I see I was right after all. The more dominant I become the happier you are. Now…do you have any problems washing my dirty linens?" The princess questioned with a supremely pompous smirk adorning her red lips while her warm breath swept across her little girlfriend's adorably panicked cheek.

"How can Elle seriously enjoy this?" The markswoman asked her friend who shook her head in mutual bafflement.

"It beats me Mai. It's probably because the poor girl has been tortured so horribly. I think she feels comforted by Azula's overbearing personality. I…think it's Azula's confidence that makes her feel so at ease. Whatever the case Azula's being an ass!" Ty Lee explained with an angered look in her eyes while she glared at Azula's back.

Mai nodded before turning back to the strange couple only to sigh under her breath.

It looks like that brief spark of defiance is already gone.

"I-I uh um…w-wakarimashita Azula-sama." Elle muttered in a jumbled stutter once more while she gulped with her amber eyes gazing back into captivating golden eyes that demanded her eternal submission.

"Hm. Very good. Now let's continue shall we. It goes without saying that the restrictions regarding your walking area are not negotiable. Sadly…this means that you are not allowed to go beyond the palace gates without an escort. An assassin could get you if you walked any further!" Azula remarked with an overprotective snarl while Elle smiled sweetly up at her.

"That sounds an awful lot like prison Azula." Mai commented with annoyance in her voice while Ty Lee scowled in agreement.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! You're such a caring girlfriend." The blonde-haired girl cried out with a sniffle only to smile widely when Azula ruffled her hair once more.

And once more her big sister's sweatdropped unanimously over how the restrictions were seen as caring.

"That's right my peasant. In order to protect you I must take away your freedom. You understand, don't you?" The princess answered with a lazy wave of her hand while she smirked when her lovely servant hugged on her toned bicep.

"Wakarimashita!" Elle cheered with returning joy while she pressed her face into the royal woman's robed arm.

"There could be assassins watching us even as we speak! So, do as I say at all times! And if anyone so much as even tries to touch a single hair on your head rest assured Elle that I will castrate them!" Azula hissed with her eyes becoming callous once more while Elle eagerly nodded her little head.

"Y-yes princess. T-thank you…" The blonde-haired girl murmured with her finger tracing Azula's name in her blouse while Azula's controlling fist grasped ahold of the collar of her shirt.

"Elle! You're protesting the list remember?" The brown-haired woman advised with a sigh while the princess smirked smugly when their young friend blushed in embarrassment.

"O-oh. Right. I…I am sorry Azula-sama but we need to finish discussing my employee rights before we proceed any further." Elle announced in a lovably innocent voice while the princess rolled her eyes above her.

"You don't have any rights. I own you. Now then dear…ass massages." The princess replied in a tantalizing purr when her red-faced girlfriend began shaking like a leaf while her childhood friends fell over in shock.

"A-Azula…a-ass massages? She's thirteen." Ty Lee protested while she sat back up with her eyes still agape in shock.

"I-I…um…u-uh m-my r-rights I-I need to t-talk about m-my r-rights." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a confuddled voice just when her big sister's watched in pity when she broke free of her girlfriend's greedy hold.

"Get back here peasant! Don't make me leash you!" Azula bellowed with her lips pursing into a terrifying glower while Elle frantically crawled through the grass in fright.

"Poor girl's already trying to run away." Mai spoke in a cringing voice while Ty Lee shuddered alongside her.

"Y-you really scaring us Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while she sweatdropped in sympathy for her unfortunate little sister when the princess stood up to chase after her.

"M-mercy Azula-sama! I-I don't know how to h-handle all of this!" Elle whined just as she took off rushing for the trees.

"Too bad! You wanted dominance! So that's what you're going to get!" The princess snarled with a violent smile on her lips while she jumped down in front of her intimidated girlfriend.

The other members of Team Azula flinched in ever rising pity when the much shorter girl fell down on her backside while they watched the princess tower over her cowering form.

"C-can w-we p-please t-talk about m-my side of this r-relationship? N-no! S-save me Ty Lee! M-Mai!" The blonde-haired girl yelped with a gulp while her heart began to pound under the weight of Azula's penetrating golden gaze.

The two noblewomen sighed while they glanced at the scene finding it hard to ignore the girl's adorable pleas for help.

"Save you from what kid? Your beautiful princess charming just wants to give you a kiss." The markswoman snickered only to receive a scolding glare from the acrobat.

"Azula…can you please…please just listen to the girl? She's such a sweetie! Just hear her out! Please!" Ty Lee pleaded with a polite smile while Azula placed her hands on her hips.

As they have witnessed with Elle a courteous tone goes far with the sadistic princess.

"Oh…very well. I suppose I could allow it. Let's talk about your…peasant rights." Azula declared wryly with her lips curving into an enormous smirk while she stared down at her pet's grudgingly lovable face.

"That's my best buddy! She listens to me!" Elle cheered with a bright smile while she sat up near her girlfriend's pointed boots.

"Of course, I do…best buddy." The princess purred with her fists balling up on her shapely thighs while she smiled down at her naïve handmaid.

"M-my oneesans told me that you wouldn't mind if asserted myself a little bit. S-so I just wanted to take a moment to tell you about a few…few more things from my homeland." The blonde-haired girl explained with a nervous gulp when Azula's eyes narrowed into a truly monstrous glare.

"Assert yourself? No servant I most certainly do mind. In the future you would do well to remember that." Azula scoffed with her regal lips still smirking down at her intimidated admirer while Elle rapidly nodded her little head.

Ty Lee slapped a hand over her face once more while she sighed under her breath.

Sometimes Azula is just impossible!

But even though it didn't seem like much. Azula did stop to listen to what Elle had to say.

She knew well enough that the princess would not do that for anyone but Elle.

"W-well like I said Azula-sama. Although there are many terrible things about my…homeland. Most places have rights for all people…not just royalty and nobility." Elle attempted to reason with a finger scratching her nervous cheek while she blushed when the beautiful woman snorted above her.

Oh, how she enjoys every arrogant sound her divine princess makes.

"Really? It didn't sound like it from what you told me earlier." The princess stated with a trace of anger in her voice while she glared down at her innocent little handmaid.

She has already long since made up her mind that she was going to kill the girl's enemies before they can kill her.

The girl was right about one thing.

It was foolish to presume that she would not one day randomly vanish into thin air.

The thought of her now cherished servant vanishing forever from her arms brought about an unpleasant sensation in her belly.

And it wasn't the growling of her stomach.

So, it only made sense to find her way through and destroy the people that seek to harm her girlfriend before they get a chance to lay a hand on her.

"T-that's…a different matter entirely. It's because there are…people with reach that can find you wherever you go…some governments are fair…and some are…not. There are some things I haven't told you about my homeland yet…things that I would rather not discuss. But…it really isn't much different than that man in the Capital that sought me for…s-sexual service." The blonde-haired girl insisted with a nod only for Azula's lips to purse into a cold scowl while she stared down at her.

The girl's words provoked a stare of anger from the two noblewomen while the acrobat gazed at leader with imploring eyes that pled her to take action against the man.

"I intend to find this man and make an example of him. I can assure that." Azula growled with her fist clenching at her hip while Elle smiled in appreciation.

"And…I thank you. I am just saying that…he…could have taken me away and no one would have ever known. And…had we never met…you probably wouldn't have cared even if you heard about a young girl being abducted in your own streets. But that's alright! That doesn't bother me. I am just saying that you seemed surprised when I first mentioned it…and I bet…that they have taken other girls." Elle muttered with her still upbeat amber eyes gazing up at the princess's now frowning face.

Mai and Ty Lee continued to stare at Azula while the proud woman turn to scowl off into the forest.

It truly unnerved all three of them that Elle could have been kidnapped and they never have met her.

And even if Azula had received word of the abduction.

She wouldn't have even given it any thought if she had never met Elle.

"Azula…please look into this." The brown-haired woman requested with a disgusted look in her eyes while the powerful woman offered a slight nod in response.

And then Azula turned her strict eyes back down to her loyal companion's lovely face while she vividly recalled the shiner that the man left on her handmaid's cheek.

Her eyes widened in protective instinct while she snorted out a tiny puff of blue flames from her nostrils.

All the while growling under her breath like a wrathful dragon.

'No one touches my Elle and lives to tell about it…wait. Why…did I just call her 'my Elle'?" The princess thought with a look of furious frustration on her hardened face while she glared down at her pet once more.

"All I am trying to say is. When bad people want something…they can find a way…to get it without the larger public taking notice. It's…the same back home when the bad people there take away gifted people. But enough about the bad stuff! Let's talk about the good stuff!" The blonde-haired girl chatted with an innocent smile while Azula peered down at her in genuine puzzlement.

"Yes, let's discuss the good stuff. Like rule forty. Starting today we will be slowly incorporating ass massages into our routine. We'll start off small and work our way onward from there." Azula commented with a supremely smug smile while she held up the paper for emphasis while she delighted in how Elle's face turned as red as a cherry.

"B-by Agni Azula. H-have you always been this perverted?" Ty Lee blurted with a deep blush on her cheeks while Mai groaned alongside her.

"B-back h-home historically we have had something called w-workers strikes. W-workers were allowed to protest unfair working conditions and n-negotiate for a living wage, h-healthcare, and a safe working environment. A-all the while safe from retaliation from their employer even if said employer is a powerful fire princess." Elle stammered in a hurried voice while she meekly quivered in her princess's imposing shadow.

Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other before they shuddered simultaneously.

It was more than fair.

But they could only shiver uncomfortably at the thought of all of the palace servants gathering together to beseech Azula to treat them better.

The outcome to such a strike was quite obvious.

"Is that so? A peasant strike? Please! One blast of blue fire and they will all happily get back to work." The princess chuckled with her proud fists on her shapely hips while the small girl adamantly shook her head much to her amusement.

"N-no! You can't do that Azula-sama. Y-you're supposed to hear their grievance out of respect for your fellow human. T-that's what Rieko and many other leaders back home do…treating your people fairly ensures loyalty!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a sunny smile while Azula quirked a brow with a mocking smirk still on her crimson lips.

Only to squash her curious thoughts regarding her handmaid's world while she began to stoop down over her adorably stricken admirer.

"It is not for you to tell me what I can and cannot do Elle. I am your master…remember? Now then…where we? Ah that's right. Ass massages." Azula taunted with her hands clasping behind her back while she smiled down at Elle's overwhelmed face.

By now the other two women sat in a nervous silence with the acrobat blushing the most out of the two.

"W-with that in m-mind I am g-going on strike until I g-get what I want!" Elle announced with a momentary burst of bravery while the princess still smirked down at her in the way a predator eyes her prey.

The two noblewomen blinked in surprise to hear their adopted sister announce that she was going on 'strike'.

"That's it Elle! Mai and I will support you for as long as you feel a strike is necessary!" The brown-haired woman called out with a grin returning to her lips.

"Hate to say it but her strike isn't likely to last more than five minutes." The markswoman stated with mild amusement in her tawny eyes.

"Well then! I will just have to stomp out your strike! I own you peasant! You don't get to strike! Now my pet. I do believe that I would like that massage now!" The princess barked with a sadistic smile on her lips while she leaned over her sputtering pet falling down onto her back.

"No! I-I won't massage you! And I won't pick any cherries! And I won't wash your armor! Nor will I bath you! And I definitely won't be cooking you dinner until you agree to give me what I want!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out in defiance as she slid backwards while Azula's lips curled into a domineering smile.

"You tell her Elle!" Ty Lee cheered while she clenched a fist before her excited face.

The bashful girl briefly met the acrobat's gaze before peering back up into golden eyes while her much taller girlfriend leaned in even closer.

All the while she swallowed the nervous jump that was in her throat when the princess crouched down until she was looming directly before her blushing face.

"I thought you liked my backside Elle. Weren't you the one that said its well-formed shape was simply divine? And did you not also dub me a divine warrior goddess?" Azula purred in a captivating voice while she grasped ahold of Elle's trembling chin with her fingers gently grasping at the girl's skin.

"I-I d-do princess but I w-won't let you tempt me. I-I'm on strike until I-I get my request." Elle stuttered with another gulp while her turned even redder when her older girlfriend lowered in to exhale across her cheek.

Mai could only groan in further annoyance.

Azula's ego has gotten way too big for her shoulders!

"Rule fifty is as follows. You must worship me as a goddess. I require daily tributes from you Elle. Should you fall behind in tribute…I will punish you. Now…I demand that you sign that paper pet!" The princess hissed with her ruthless gaze casting a terrifying glare into her shaking handmaid's amber eyes.

"A goddess Azula?" The brown-haired woman sighed with a shake of her head yet even still she managed to smile at the oddly lovable couple.

"Y-you are my goddess Azula-sama. Y-you are my master and I w-worship you. B-but you aren't giving me the one thing that I want above all else." The blonde-haired girl spoke in an adorably lovesick voice only to find herself being drawn forward by a strong hand.

All the while Azula stared back at Elle's reddened face with a gigantic smirk on her red lip just before she pulled her gasping girlfriend up along with her.

The other two members of Team Azula just shook their heads fondly once more after they heard their young friend's cute declaration.

Not a moment later the abnormally short girl found herself craning her neck to peer up at her smirking master while the domineering woman returned her gaze with a pleased golden gaze.

"What could you possibly have to strike for Elle? You already have the best healthcare that gold can buy, your pay is exceedingly generous, you have absolutely no danger in your work environment, you reside in a fine chamber, and you even have the protection of the Princess of the Fire Nation and two powerful noblewomen." Azula snorted with amusement dripping from her refined voice while she gently held onto her little girlfriend's dainty hands.

The small girl stood with a lovely blush on her youthful cheeks before she shyly pressed her face into her powerful girlfriend's armored belly.

"That's so…Azula-sama. I-I do have all of those wonderful things. But…there is still something that I want…it's the one thing that I long for…" Elle admitted in an abashed voice while she gazed up at her confused girlfriend with her palms clutching back at her princess's own.

"Very well then. Speak it and you shall have it my little peasant. What is it that you request from your goddess?" The princess queried with a prideful smile while she purposefully towered over her little handmaid as much as she could only for her young pet to avert her timid eyes from her stern gaze.

"Ugh. Azula is way too arrogant. Even more so than before." The markswoman complained with a shake of her head while the acrobat giggled in agreement.

"She certain is! But it's adorable watching Azula try to impress Elle by showing her how strong she is." The brown-haired woman commented with a warm grin while she watched the duo closely.

It was really cute that Azula's whole idea of dating revolved around dominating her date.

And just as cute that Elle enjoyed it.

"A-after you become Fire Lord…I-I want to spend each and every night of my life in your arms…in your bed against your chest. F-from the day of your coronation…to my very last day. T-that…is my greatest desire…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a barely perceivable voice with her face leaning into the royal woman's belly while strong hands steadied her just when she listened to Azula snort above her.

For the briefest of moments, she feared that her mighty princess would laugh at her followed shortly by a resounding no.

Only to find herself surprised when a stern finger forced her to gaze up at her much taller girlfriend.

"Aww…." Ty Lee trailed off with a moved look in her brown-gray eyes while she smiled at the strange couple.

"You are such a childish little thing…but I like you all the same Elle. So be it. Consider it done." Azula declared with an approving smirk on her red lips while Elle peered up at her in an adorable speechless shock.

"R-really Azula-sama? Y-you will snuggle me in your arms every night?" Elle pondered with her heart racing all the while only for her domineering princess to tenderly cup her cheek.

"Of course! You will submit to my dominance within my arms each and every night. I shall crush you so brutally that the shame from your defeat will linger with you all night long." The princess remarked with a beyond haughty smile on her graceful lips while she held onto her pretty handmaid's swooning cheek.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped once more while they watched the strange but adorable couple hold hands in a display of affection that was truly touching to see from Azula.

"O-ooh Azula-sama…you make my heart race so wonderfully when you talk like that." The blonde-haired girl swooned with her face pressing into Azula's belly while her girlfriend's fingers brushed against her shivering cheek.

"You belong to me Elle. I'll take care of you. You can count on my dominance to keep you safe." Azula assured in a smooth voice with a sanguine nod while she smiled down at the lovely girl in her arms.

"I…know. I may be young…I may be naïve but…but I know that I love you Princess Azula." Elle spoke in a warm voice with her amber eyes shimmering in admiration while she gazed up into her princess's now softening golden eyes.

"That's…that's so sweet Azula." Ty Lee commented with a cheerful grin on her lips while Azula held onto Elle's nervous hands.

"And…I like you Elle…so very much…. more than anyone I have ever met." The princess admitted in an uncharacteristically subdued voice while she stared down at her little intended's lovably overjoyed amber eyes.

"I-It is my life's greatest honor to know that I have your approval princess. I-it truly is." The blonde-haired girl answered with a lovestruck look in her eyes while she blushed when her master's elegant fingers wrapped around her chin once more.

"I will be truthful servant and this is something that I am only going to say once. In all my life I have never met anyone like you. You are…unique. You fascinate me." Azula spoke with a sophisticated smile on her red lips while she clutched her young handmaid's now gasping face.

"T-those words mean the world to me Azula-sama." Elle murmured in an adorably meek voice while she blushed under the much taller woman's sanguine gaze.

"There is no need to rush what we have Elle. I am not going to cast you aside…nor will I take you before you come of age. Let's take it nice and slow. This…is not something that needs to happen in one day…we have over two years to figure this out together." The princess explained with a suave smirk on her lips while her young companion eagerly nodded her little head in agreement.

The two noblewomen could only gaze on in amazement once more to hear their ruthless friend saying such…gentle words.

"W-wakarimashita Azula-sama! Wakarimashita!" The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a lovable smile while a joyous tear streamed down her cheek only for Azula's finger to wipe it away as soon it appeared.

"It goes against my will for you to cry." Azula sighed with a shake of her head while she peered down at Elle's beautiful face pressing into her upper belly.

"If my princess says not to cry. I don't cry!" Elle agreed in a jubilant voice while her powerful princess smirked in approval over those words.

"Now then…let's finish up, shall we?" The princess purred in a beyond confident voice before she reached for her pen while the others watched when she began to write a swift notation at the end of the sheet.

And then to the disbelief of the now groaning noblewomen they watched the smiling Azula shove the paper and pen back into Elle's trembling hands.

"Sign it Elle." Azula commanded in an unfathomably dominant voice while her golden eyes took on a truly imposing stare that had young Elle quivering under her ruthless gaze.

"You're seriously going to make the girl sign that? I was hoping that you were joking." Mai stated with a roll of her tawny eyes while Ty Lee sighed heavily alongside her.

The teenager grasped at the paper and pen while her amber eyes read down the length page once more only for her gaze to widen in delight when it settled near the bottom of the list.

"S-snuggles! T-there's a snuggle rule oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in excitement just as she rounded around to beam at the acrobat's grinning face.

"Well I for one am glad to hear it little sister. It's the least she can do." The brown-haired woman replied in a grumble.

"You really shouldn't sign that kid." The markswoman advised in an imploring voice while the princess continued to smirk victoriously.

"I… hereby surrender my free will to my girlfriend and my master…Princess Azula. By signing my name upon this line…I unequivocally submit to her absolute will for all time. Sign…your name below to complete the contract of submission. Huh." Elle read with an innocent blink of her eyes while her big sister's paled in horror before turning to gaze at her girlfriend smugly smirking face.

"Do not sign that. Under any circumstance!" Mai snapped with a frustrated growl while Azula turned to smile in her direction.

"Y-yeah Elle. You can get snuggles from Azula without signing that!" Ty Lee called out with an urgent voice while Elle still stood gazing down at the paper with an adorably innocent countenance.

For the briefest of moments, the young handmaid blinked down at the paper only for her amber eyes to take on a joyful shimmer.

"Sure! It's probably for the better anyhow! You know best Azula-sama and if you think that signing this is in my best interest then it must be!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a sunny smile before she happily signed her name while her princess smiled down at her.

Her two big sisters' nearly fell over in surprise when they saw their adopted sister joyfully sign her life away.

They unanimously face palmed over their beloved baby sister's endearing but naïve decision.

"Good girl. Now you no longer have any free will. I own everything now…even the very air you breath. How does that sound dear?" The princess purred with her palm grasping underneath her little companion's chin while the pretty handmaid peered up at her.

"I hope you enjoy slavery Elle." The markswoman scoffed while the acrobat shook her head fondly beside her.

"O-oh Azula-sama it sounds so dreamy." Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek while Azula's lips curled into a deeply gratified smirk.

"If dreamy is what you want…dreamy is what you'll get." Azula drawled with her palms clutching at Elle's dainty hands while Elle began to fall into her armored body.

"Why…did you do that little sister?" The brown-haired woman pondered in a sisterly voice while the young blonde beamed up at her leader's arrogant smile.

"It's not so bad oneesan! Look at it as a victory! I get daily snuggles from a princess for life! That sounds like a good deal of you ask me!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a fist pumping in the air while her big sister's sweatdropped in amusement.

"Wrong peasant. I am the one who is victorious. I purposefully withheld your childish snuggles from the document because I knew that if I did that you would beg me to add it. Once that was done. Your signature was guaranteed." The princess explained with a boastful smirk while she stared down at her little girlfriend's deflating face.

"So…it was all a manipulation. Figures." Mai snorted with her arms folded over her breasts.

"O-oh. S-so I didn't win?" Elle stammered with her shoulders slumping in defeat while she listened to Azula sigh fondly above her.

"No, my pet. You did not. But this is what you wanted isn't it? You wanted me…isn't that so?" Azula questioned in a supremely stern voice with her brows quirking curiously only for her pretty handmaid to grasp back at her hands.

"T-that's so Azula-sama. You are all that I need. Please k-keep me." The blonde-haired girl whined with her face pressing into her master's plated body while she heard the divine woman growl over her.

"You belong to me…little lady. Come. Let us make camp." The princess hissed with a conceited smirk while her lovely handmaid grasped at her robes.

"Yes princess. As soon as we do…know that I am ready to serve you whenever you wish Azula-sama." Elle informed in a soft voice with a devoted expression in her eyes while Azula nodded in approval.

"Azula. You're not really going to make Elle do all of that work are you? We're stuck on an island with limited food. Should you really be overworking her at a time like this?" Ty Lee advised with her arms cross over her bust while she cast her sadistic friend a pointed stare.

"I suppose you do have a point Ty Lee. Oh, very well…bath and dinner only." Azula sighed with an exaggerated shake of her head only to gaze down at Elle in surprise when the girl tugged on her hands.

"I don't mind Azula-sama. Really, I don't. I would be happy to do all of that for you." Elle assured in a gentle hearted voice with her words causing her big sister's to nearly fall over in shock while Azula's golden eyes flashed with a rare appreciation.

Only for her words to cause her two big sisters' to nearly fall over once more in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you Elle? Ty Lee shortened it for you and you go and ask for more." The markswoman protested with a prolonged shake of her head.

"Really? You desire to do it all?" The princess asked in a beyond pleased voice with a gigantic smile adorning her lips while an innocent smile appeared on her young girlfriend's lips.

"I…do Azula-sama. Because anything that makes you happy…makes me happy. Because I love you. All that I ask is that you please s-sit with me while I serve you." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a lovably timid voice while she blushed when her face was pushed into her girlfriend's belly.

"Those words please me Elle. Very well. I shall supervise the quality of your work." Azula sighed with a fond smile on her red lips while she held Elle's emotional face into her body.

The acrobat couldn't help but smile while she watched the duo embrace each other.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…Azula-sama." Elle spoke in a moved voice with her eyes buried in plated armor while Azula fingers continued to caress her cheek.

Her princess created the contact solely to offer her comfort and relief from the memories of the past.

She smiled brightly with her face pressing into royal armor while she listened to the much taller woman release another sigh above her.

"I said that I was going to take care of you peasant…and I meant it. I am going to watch over you…very closely." The princess announced in a charming voice with her honeyed words soothing the younger girl in her arms.

"My…my princess right. My…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl whispered with a shy smile while she hid in her mighty princess's upper belly.

"That's my girl." Azula concluded with her lips curving into a captivating smile while she sighed with Elle's face pushing into her stomach.

This urge to protect her young admirer was a curious compulsion.

Yet it felt so right.

And that was enough for her.

**AN:**

**First off I want to reply to Agent Banana about Felix.**

**Felix isn't a character that is meant for redemption. He is a monster that is a result of other monsters that goes with the flow of cruelty instead of opposing it. He is one of the few people that you would hate to encounter because he doesn't have any sort of rules that he lives by. **

**There is no such thing as 'too far' for Felix. But even so. It is a ways off before we meet him. We'll get there eventually!**

**So, aside from the small detail about Mai going to Boiling Rock this chapter was mostly fluff.**

**As you might have gathered, without Elle's presence Mai would have been killed by Zoe. And Azula likely wouldn't have batted an eye over it in anger towards Mai's treason. In return Ty Lee would have betrayed Azula in an attempt to save Mai and Azula would have lost her closest friends.**

**Elle is acting as a buffer for Mai, Ty Lee, Azula and eventually Zoe as well. **

**However, that doesn't mean that Mai gets off unpunished. Mai is undoubtedly getting off easy. But House Song will see Mai and her family punished regardless.**

**I also want to take a moment to state that I have significantly expanded the Avatar world. **

**There are ten noble houses, and they each rule over a large state in the expanded Fire Nation.**

**Zoe's mother Yoko, rules over Fire Mountain. Which is a seaside city shielded by large mountains that serve as a near impenetrable wall against invasion. It is accessible only by a seaside gate and it is the seat of the strongest noble house that being House Song.**

**I would say that House Lin, Mai's house is the second strongest house. Or at least below House Song. In my story, House Lin rules Ash City. Mai's father, Ukano both lives in and governors Ash City.**

**I am well aware that Mai has a house adjacent from the Fire Nation Palace. However, in the story Mai's house is more of a vacation home for House Lin. It is a luxury home for Mai to stay in while she is serving Azula. The rest of House Lin resides in Ash City, Mai resides in her Capital City home.**

**When this arc is over, we'll be going to Fire Mountain to meet Zoe's mother. But we still have a good number of chapters before we get there.**

**And I think it is perfectly in character of Azula to try to cheer up Elle in the way she did.**

**In Azula's mind, Elle flourishes under her rule. Azula was upset and concerned to see just how much these people haunt Elle.**

**So...she tried to overwhelm Elle with a list of orders. **

**It isn't essential to Azula for Elle to do those things.**

**Azula's main purpose is to assure Elle (in a very strange way) that she has nothing to worry about. So Azula was trying to posture and act more forceful with Elle in an attempt to sooth her fears.**

**And it worked. It cheered Elle up!**

**Anyhow, next chapter is mostly more team bonding.**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	43. Mochi, Friendship and History

**Here we are again with even more fluff!**

**As usual please continue to review, favorite and follow! :)**

_Mochi, Friendship and History – Chapter Forty-Two_

Team Azula waited patiently while their young friend now knelt putting several small belongings back in her bag that had spilled when the princess noticed her bottle of anti-depressants.

The acrobat smiled while she sat gazing at their chipper companion with fond brown-gray eyes.

While the markswoman also stared after the strange girl with softened tawny eyes.

And the power-hungry princess gazed down at the smaller girl's back once more with her golden eyes conveying her obvious interest in her handmaid.

"What was the point of that list Azula? We all know that you don't need Elle's signature to do as you please with her." Mai pondered in a mildly curious voice while Azula smiled with a finger beneath her chin.

"True. With but one word I could legally render her a slave. Her signature bears no legal meaning. It's just too adorable that she knowingly signed her freedom away. Even if it was all just a game." Azula answered with her arms folded over her breasts while the other woman gazed at her warily.

"Elle's not a slave. Please…don't talk about her like that Azula." Ty Lee scolded with a slight drop in cheer while her spoiled friend sighed once more.

And even though Azula was too proud to admit it.

She knew that the princess was starting to worry about what would happen when Elle discovered that the Royal Family dealt in slaves.

A known fact that unsettled her greatly.

But she was also well aware that not even she could convince Azula to free their slaves after she becomes Fire Lord.

But Elle on the other hand.

The acrobat couldn't help but smile thoughtfully while she gazed between the young girl and the princess's callous face.

If anyone can convince Azula to show mercy it would was Elle and Elle alone.

That was when their collective attentions were gained by a joyful shout from their young friend.

"Azula-sama! I found another bag of sour patch kids!" Elle announced in an innocently victorious voice unaware that Azula was now stiffening with an expression of disgust on her regal face.

The two noblewomen stared at their leader in amusement while they watched the princess's lips curl into a repulsed frown.

'No! I am not eating anymore of that revolting peasant chow!' The princess thought with a disgusted hiss just when her belly rumbled loudly once more.

An ever so slight twinge of pink appeared on her cheeks when her doting pet spun around with an ever-attentive smile.

The other two women sweatdropped when they say their adopted little sister spring to her feet as soon as she heard Azula's stomach growl.

The fact that Azula had trained the poor girl to stand whenever she heard her stomach growl was not lost on either of them.

"Have you now?" Azula questioned with her arms crossed over her breasts while she scowled when the grudgingly adorable girl waved the infernal bag at her.

"Mhm! Your stomachs growling really loud! You should eat it!" The blonde-haired girl offered with a worshipful smile while the princess stared down at her with her lips curling in disgust.

"Be the sour patch lord Azula." The markswoman taunted with the acrobat giggling beside her while their leader tensed up in her anger.

"I couldn't live with myself if I ate your last bag of…vegetarian food." The princess assured with a wave of her hand while her subordinates snickered at her back.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it. It's yours now! You own me." Elle exclaimed with a bright smile while Azula shifted on her booted feet in annoyance.

"I do own you. Still you are much weaker than me…you need it more than me. Take it from me as a gift for your loyal service." Azula ordered with her palm gently pushing her pouting pet backwards while Elle stared down at her rumbling belly.

"B-but your bellies growling the loudest of all of us…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a lovably worried voice while her master grunted above her.

"Aww…she really likes you Azula." The brown-haired woman gushed with a gentle grin while her friend pushed her little sister back once more.

"Even so…your health is much more important to me than my own growling belly. Really my pet. It's all yours." The princess spoke with a shrug while she smiled down at her handmaid's tracing her shoe in the dirt.

"Okay…if you say so princess." Elle muttered in a bashful voice only to find herself smiling brightly when a strong hand patted her golden hair.

"Check with Mai and Ty Lee. I hear they love sour food." Azula purred with a cruel smirk on her red lips while the two noblewomen smiled despite their discomfort.

"Okay! Do you want some more candy oneesans?" The blonde-haired girl queried in a happy voice while she dashed over to the two seated women.

"That's so sweet of you Elle! It's so nice of you to look after your big sister's! Isn't it Mai?" Ty Lee shouted with a joyful grin while they sat gazing up at their excited little sister.

"Yeah. It is…" Mai replied with a fond sigh while Elle peered between them with a radiant countenance.

"Would you some more? You're both injured so I bet you could use the sugary energy!" Elle explained with a loyal smile while the two women sweatdropped in fond amusement.

"Of course, we would! But only if you give Azula five more." The brown-haired woman declared with wide smile while the princess rounded around to glare over her shoulder.

"Alright! I'll distribute it evenly among all of us. Five for you Ty Lee…and five for Mai. And five for Azula-sama…and five for me!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while dropped the candy in their open hands.

The two noblewomen eyed the candy in unease before making sure that they were smiling kindly.

"Thanks again kid." The markswoman answered with genuine affection in her voice while she stared at the younger girl in gratitude.

Not just for the candy.

But for how Elle stood up for her twice, once against Zoe and the second time against Azula.

On top of that if not for Elle she may be spending the rest of her life in prison.

"Yeah! Thanks Elle!" Ty Lee assured before reaching out to ruffle Elle's while the younger girl blushed beneath her hand.

"N-no problem. Anything for my oneesans." Elle stammered with a happy smile before joyfully popping a candy in her before she turned to rush back over to her master's side.

The two women stared at the young girl with shared fondness before watching in amusement when their young friend rushed back over to their spoiled friend.

Only to soon find themselves eating the candy with their eyes and mouths showing slight signs of an attempt to conceal their discomfort.

All the while the princess stood with her fists on her hips while her golden eyes shone with aggravation when her young girlfriend dashed back over.

"Take at least five of them Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a friendly smile while the princess pursed her lovely lips in disgust.

"I said that I…. whatever. I'll eat your…sour peasant chow." Azula grumbled with a cold scowl on her lips while she glared down at the candies being dropped into her open palm.

The mere fact that Azula was willing to eat something that she detested a second time over just to make Elle happy spoke volumes about the princess's bond with the young girl.

"It's a shame that this may be the last time I eat this good stuff!" Elle commented with exuberance lining her voice while she ate a piece with an animated smile.

All the while her three friends stared at her oddly while they swallowed the candy with a shudder.

"Yes. So very sad." The princess snorted with a roll of her eyes before gulping down a piece.

How this girl could enjoy such a disgustingly sour treat was beyond her!

"It's sour then sweet!" The blonde-haired girl called out with an innocent grin while her three highborn friends sweatdropped in amusement.

"Such a strange peasant." Azula commented with a shake of her head while she eyed the candy in her hand in disgust.

"That's so. But I'm Her Highness's pet peasant!" Elle piped with infectious cheer while Azula finally managed to smirk down at her in approval.

"So, you are servant. Look behind you!" The princess advised with a feigned look of amazement in her golden eyes while her pet spun around to peer behind her.

"What is it Azula-sama! Is there something that I am supposed to see?" The blonde-haired girl queried in a warmly naïve voice while she blinked at the thick foliage of trees.

The two noblewomen turned to Azula in disapproval when a small blue flame promptly incinerated the sour candy remaining in her hand.

Even though they knew that Elle's feelings would be hurt if she found out.

They knew that if it was anyone else Azula would have just spat out the candy in contemptuous revulsion.

"You were too slow. That beautiful bird already flew away." Azula remarked with a smile on her lips while she licked her lips when Elle turned around to face her once more.

"Oh…I missed it…" Elle mumbled in an innocently disappointed voice while the acrobat smiled at her fondly.

"What am I ever to do with you peasant? I can see that I will have to look after you closely." The princess sighed with a shake of her head while her handmaid traced her shoe in the dirt once more.

"You'll get to see plenty of beautiful animals out her little sister! Don't worry!" The brown-haired woman assured with a knowing nod while the younger girl smiled shyly.

"If you see any more cool animals will you be sure to point it out to me princess?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a gentle voice while she peered up at her smiling master.

"I suppose I could. Speaking of that. Let's go find dinner." Azula stated with her fingers brushing her bangs from her eyes when her stomach growled once more.

"You ate that candy fast Azula-sama. You must be super hungry. Do you want that ball of mochi now?" Elle conversed with a sly smile on her lips while her big sister's sweatdropped when Azula spun around to murderously glare down at her.

"What? Ball of mochi?" The princess hissed with fire nearly spewing from her lips while her young girlfriend gulped under her glare.

"T-that's so master. I found a ball of mochi in my bag that I packed for us so we could share a picnic together." Elle explained with a radiant smile while Azula golden glare sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"Why didn't you give me the mochi before your peasant food?" Azula demanded after taking an intimidating step forward while she stood towering over her intimidated handmaid.

"W-well I have a lot of stuff in my bag. It was difficult to find it." The blonde-haired girl answered speedily only to find herself being knocked aside by the princess's shapely hip.

"I want my mochi now!" The princess barked in a spoiled voice while she stomped towards the girl's bag only for her servant to chase after her in a panic.

"Please let me get it for you Azula-sama! I have a lot of stuff that I value in that bag! N-no!" Elle cried out in appalment when Azula began to rifle through her bag in search of the mochi.

"Do you have to be so rude Azula? Just let the girl get it for you. Her mother's belongings are in that bag." Mai reminded with a frown while Azula's hand paused in her digging.

"Show me the mochi! Now!" Azula ordered with an entitled scowl on her regal lips while she watched in delight when her pet began to frantically bow before her.

"Y-yes princess!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with her face pressing into the grass while the domineering princess glared down at her prostrated form.

"You should have showed me the mochi first." The princess growled in a controlling voice before she seated herself in the grass while her submissive girl rapidly dropped to the ground before her boots.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen! I-I just wanted to share my candy with you!" Elle stammered with her eyes closing against the grass while her princess released a heavy sigh above her.

"You are a sentimental little thing. But not one that I dislike. Now get me that mochi now or I will imprison you for all time! Never to rise above the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula commanded with a stern finger pointing down at the small girl's bowing from while Elle smiled brightly up at her.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl shouted in an overly cheerful voice before diving to retrieve her girlfriend's favorite treat.

"You should really try to be more grateful Azula. Elle is the only one with any sort of food on her person. I for one think that she's a resourceful girl!" Ty Lee remarked with a fond grin on her lips while Azula rolled her eyes down at Elle comically searching in her pack in a frenzy.

"Mochi…mochi…mochi. Nope. It's not here. Those are my books…no it's not that. That's my Azula-sama diary. No…that's my sanitizer and that's my travel blanket…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a finger pressing against her lip while her three highborn friends watched in amusement.

"Yes Ty Lee. Very resourceful." The princess snorted haughtily yet even so she smiled down at her young friend's small back.

"Where's your backpack Azula? Oh, that's right. You don't have one." The markswoman teased lightly while the monarch turned around to glare at her.

"No…that's my music player! Oh! My lucky coin! Do you want to see my lucky coin princess!" Elle chirped with her head turning around to peer up at Azula's annoyed face.

The two noblewomen chuckled at their leader's expense while the princess released a furious growl.

"For your sake Elle there had better be mochi in that bag!" Azula snarled with her stomach growling thunderously once more while she scowled down at her naïve admirer's smiling face.

"Aha! Here it is! You can count on me Azula-sama! I'm your loyal girl!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with an innocently victorious grin while she held up a wrapped ball of mochi before the princess's surprised golden eyes.

She had been begun to think that her handmaid did not truly possess her favorite food.

"My…my…you truly are my loyal girl. I am very pleased by your foresight Elle." The princess spoke with a finger underneath her chin while her handmaid held up the offering before her hungry eyes.

"T-those words make this day worthwhile. I am so honored that you think so…perhaps now would be a good time to have that picnic…" Elle trailed off in a bashful voice only to blink her eyes when Azula greedily snatched the treat from her open palm.

And then the two-noblewomen watched with deadpan eyes when the selfish woman unraveled the treat without even considering sharing it with the person who gave it to her.

"I shall reward you later servant. But right now, your master must silence her growling belly." Azula announced with a spoiled smile on her regal lips before taking a greedy bite out of the mochi while she sat on her backside moaning in approval.

"Azula are you going to share any of that with Elle?" The brown-haired woman inquired in a scolding voice while she mildly glared at her spoiled friend greedily gulping down her mouthful.

And then the princess turned her callous golden eyes to peer back down at her little handmaid almost begging for a bite with a laughably pathetic puppy dog pout.

Only to shatter the poor girl's hopes when she took another large bite with a smug smirk on her red lips.

"As much as I would love to do that. A princess needs to eat. I must have…my energy to lead my people to safety." The princess responded in mid mouthful while she chewed her food with a content smile on her lips.

"Right…Azula. Sure, you do." Ty Lee scoffed with a trace of anger in her eyes while she observed poor Elle's shoulders slump in disappointment.

"What happened to feeling too remorseful to eat more than Elle?" Mai questioned with a roll of her eyes while Azula noisily gulped down another bite before feigning a heavy sigh.

"I assure you…that it grieves me to do so. But such is the burden that I must bear. My apologies tiger monkey. Perhaps next time." Azula commented with a gratified smile before taking another bite out of her treat only for her golden eyes to catch Elle's pitifully saddened face.

"O-okay…" The blonde-haired girl murmured lamely with her bummed eyes averting from her master's cold gaze while the acrobat growled at the monarch is disapproval.

"It's alright Elle. The next time Mai and I have any treats we'll share them with you. And not princess greedypants." The brown-haired woman replied with her boot tapping on the ground while she leveled her now scowling leader with a reproachful stare.

"Fine! I'll share my mochi with my pet if it will make you shut up Ty Lee!" The princess bellowed with an uncaring wave of her hand while the acrobat now smiled back at her.

"It will Azula. It will." Ty Lee assured with a moved smile while she watched Elle peer back upward with childish delight in her adorable amber eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu best buddy!" Elle cheered with innocent laughter lacing her voice only to gulp when Azula snapped her finger before her quivering face.

"Bow!" Azula commanded in a beyond smug voice while she watched Elle drop down before her pointed boots only for Ty Lee to sigh heavily once more.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman muttered with a shake of her head while the poor girl bowed until her face was kissing the grass.

"If you say bow princess! Your girlfriend bows!" The blonde-haired girl answered in a worshipful voice while she blushed when two elegant boots relaxed in her line of vision.

"Sit girlfriend." The princess purred with an arrogant smile while she observed her petite handmaid drop even lower into the greenery.

"S-she's not a dog Azula." Ty Lee protested in a bothered voice while Mai snorted beside her.

"Waste of breath Ty Lee." Mai stated dryly in an annoyed voice.

"Open your mouth…and catch!" Azula instructed in a sadistic voice before dropping a tiny bite into Elle's open mouth.

"Nom!" Elle exclaimed in an adorably cheerful voice before gulping down the tasty treat.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped once more before sighing over their adopted little sister's endless eagerness to please.

"That's it? That's all she gets for all of that?" The brown-haired woman nagged while the monarch rolled her eyes before teasing the girl with another bite.

"Do you want another treat peasant?" The princess cooed in an irresistible voice while her handmaid beamed up at her.

"Yes princess! C-can I please have more mochi?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a subservient voice while she listened to her older girlfriend hum thoughtfully above her.

"Well trained, isn't she?" Azula boasted to her stunned friends before dropping a larger bite into Elle's excited mouth.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu." Elle mumbled with a happy smile while she swallowed her bite only for an overjoyed blush to appear on her cheeks when Azula patted her golden hair.

"Good girl Elle." The princess sighed in a fond voice before she took another bite out of her treat with a contented smile while she continued to pet her kneeling girlfriend's soft hair.

"Like I said Elle…if you ever want to date someone more sensible…" The markswoman said in her usual monotone voice while the acrobat sweatdropped beside her.

Somehow the girl enjoyed everything about Azula.

Anyone else would feel rightfully demeaned and offended by Azula's behavior.

But not Elle.

Somehow this young girl adored the princess so deeply that she would endure anything and everything to stand beside Azula.

And that truly was nothing short of astonishing.

"A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl swooned in a lovestruck voice that had the much taller princess smiling down at her with an unusually affectionate smile on her regal lips.

"Mine." Azula spoke in a beyond possessive voice before bending over with her strong palm greedily sweeping through Elle's golden locks.

Elle laughed sweetly when Azula continued to pet her while she peered up at her powerful girlfriend in admiration.

And over the next few minutes she received several more bites while the princess's palm never ceased gently patting her head.

Until finally the small girl was pushed up by the royal woman's strict hand while Azula gracefully wiped her lips free of any foods.

"Come. We've wasted enough of our time in this clearing. Let's get back to Zoe before she starts to think that the Great Princess Azula coddles her handmaid." The princess declared with a spoiled sigh before pushing herself to her feet while her childhood friends eyed her pointedly.

"But Azula you always coddle Elle." Ty Lee replied with a giggle while Azula turned to pridefully scowl back at her.

"Wonderful. And I was almost beginning to enjoy my day." Mai muttered hatefully while Ty Lee patted her back sympathetically.

"I can't wait to explore the forest! There must be so many lovely sights to see." Elle exclaimed before dashing over to pick up her backpack.

The three highborn women eyed her with a shared fondness in their eyes while they observed their young friend sling her bag over her shoulders.

"What about Ty Lee's broken ankle? She can't walk on it. Not if you want her to be up and moving before Sozin's Comet." The markswoman suggested with her tawny eyes gazing back at the acrobat in concern.

Azula's lips pursed into a thin line while Ty Lee waved a reassuring hand in the air.

"I can walk just fine! Really Azula. I will be okay." The brown-haired woman assured before standing up on her good foot only to wince when she inadvertently put pressure on the bad one.

And before either of them could so much as speak another word they were all taken aback when a blonde blur rushed over to assist the surprised acrobat.

"I'll help you walk oneesan! You can lean on me." The blonde-haired girl announced in a helpful voice while the acrobat stared down at her with a moved appreciation in her eyes.

"Elle…you…don't have to do that." Ty Lee spoke in a compassionate voice only to find herself smiling when Elle put her head underneath her arm.

"I want to. For as long as we're on this island. I am going to help you walk." Elle insisted with a sunny smile while she began to support Ty Lee's taller body.

Once more the whole of Team Azula stood speechless by their strange young friends unwavering loyalty to all three of them.

Even Azula herself felt pause.

"I…don't know what to say Elle. That is…so sweet of you." The brown-haired woman muttered with a tear sliding down her cheek while the smaller girl continued to brace her body.

"It's okay oneesan. Just say that you'll use me to walk whenever you need to go anywhere." The blonde-haired girl offered with a devoted smile while the acrobat smiled down at her in gratitude.

"You're such a sweetie. Thank you, little sister." Ty Lee cooed with a warm smile before she began to walk slowly with her weight leaning onto her petite adopted sister.

"Hm. I suppose that could work. The tiger monkey is the perfect height for a pair of human crutches. Very well Elle. You can be Ty Lee's crutches for the time being." The princess remarked with a finger under her chin while she began to walk beside the two.

Only for her thoughtless words to incur a glare from the acrobat.

"Why do you have to demean an act of kindness into something lowly? I don't like it when you do that Azula. I…don't like it at all." The brown-haired woman complained with her arm around the blonde's neck while the small girl helped her move forward.

Azula just sighed with a finger brushing her bangs from her eyes while she walked alongside Mai.

"I don't mind Ty Lee. It's just Azula-sama's way of saying she loves me." Elle spoke in a seemingly carefree voice while Azula rolled her eyes down at her.

The markswoman walked closely beside the two before turning to smile softly down at her young friend.

"Thank you…Elle." Mai commented with a nod while Elle smiled just as brightly up at her.

And Ty Lee couldn't help but smile with her arm pulling Elle into a side snuggle while Azula turned to cast her a callous glare.

"It was a pleasure to share my food! You don't have to thank me Mai." The blonde-haired girl answered warmly with a blush when her face was pressed into the acrobat's bosom.

"Not just for that. For standing up for me two times now. I appreciate it kid." The markswoman responded softly with a hand affectionately patting the blushing teenager's back.

"O-oh well I would do anything for my family." Elle declared in a gentle voice with her words taking all three of her highborn friends aback.

Mai just smiled fondly in response before she watched in amusement when Ty Lee began to love on the adorable girl.

"Aww! This calls for snuggle time! You're so cute that I just have to snuggle you for the entire walk!" Ty Lee yelled out with a warm grin while pushed Elle's face into pink blouse.

The small girl comically blushed against the acrobat's breast only for the princess to stomp her boot thunderously in display of possessive jealously.

The two noblewomen sighed before turning to face Azula's terrifyingly imposing glare that sent shivers down their spines.

Even if it was all over a snuggle.

"That's my pet! Not your pet! She is not yours to dominate Ty Lee! Only I…may subjugate her!" Azula snapped with her arms folded over her breasts while she tapped her boot angrily.

The other two members of Team Azula couldn't help but groan in returning announce.

"I don't want to dominate her Azula! I just want to snuggle her!" The brown-haired woman protested with a smile while the small girl smiled against her bosom.

"Snuggle me means dominate me. Now cease that at once or I will destroy you!" The princess roared in a furious voice with her finger pointing at the other woman's sweatdropping face.

Mai and Ty Lee could only gaze at their insane leader in comedic bafflement that she thought they were one and the same.

"Azula…a snuggle has nothing to do with domination!" Ty Lee attempted to reason only for Azula to narrow her callous eyes in disagreement.

"Wrong Ty Lee. A snuggle is an act of soft domination. It's about brutally crushing your victim in your arms until they submit to you in your arms. Like…you are doing now." Azula hissed with a puff of fire escaping her lips while the two women gazed back in complete bewilderment.

"That's…not what a snuggle is about Azula. It's about affection and love!" The brown-haired woman explained with an unwavering grin while the other woman glared a hole through her skull.

"Waste of breath." The markswoman advised in a sigh while the acrobat continued to sweat under the princess's possessive stare.

"Remove my girlfriend's face from your breasts now. Or prepare to duel me for ownership over Elle!" The princess ordered with her golden eyes forming a penetrating death glare that had her childhood friend shivering.

"Snuggle hog." Ty Lee grumbled before she shifted Elle's head away from her bosom while the younger girl walked underneath her arm.

And it never failed to escape the notice of the three highborn women when obvious disappointment flashed in innocent amber eyes.

"Good. And you see to it that it stays that way." Azula scoffed before striding on with a pleased smile on her controlling lips.

"So, tell me Elle. It's obvious that Azula's your first love. But did you have anyone catch your eye before you met Azula?" Mai questioned with a curious smile while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Hm…did anyone catch my eye before Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off in a contemplative voice with a finger underneath her chin while Ty Lee smiled down at her fondly.

"She's so cute Azula." The brown-haired woman stated in a voice of approval before ruffling the bashful girl's hair.

"The tiger monkey has her merits I won't deny that." The princess sighed with a prideful shake of her head while she continued to eye her young handmaid's grudgingly adorable thinking face.

"I don't know! I once tried to say hello to a boy when I was seven years old. But then he pulled his wiener out…" The blonde-haired girl explained with her fingertip nudging her lip while her three friends sweatdropped over her tale.

"Wiener?" Azula snorted with a roll of her golden eyes while she strode beside her three subordinates.

Once more she was reminded that she needed to get Elle up to speed on her education.

Which she will do just as soon as they get off this wretched island.

"Like I said Azula. She sure is innocent." Ty Lee commented with a soft giggle while Elle blushed under her patting hand.

"Mhm! I left when he tried to touch me with it. And that was the last I saw of him!" Elle exclaimed with an ever-cheerful smile while the older girl's gaze at her in amusement.

"I'll take that as a no." The markswoman replied with a small smile on her lips.

"I once had one of Zuzu's friends try to show me his goods when I was little." The princess recollected with a smug smirk on her lips while all but her young girlfriend shuddered.

"Really Azula-sama? How did you handle it?" The blonde-haired girl pondered naively with admiration in her eyes while the acrobat sighed heavily.

"I heated up a stick with firebending and then I hit him with it as hard as I could. It seemed to cure him of the habit. I recall Zuzu being angry when his friend never spoke to him again." Azula admitted with a violent smile while she scanned her fingernails before her prideful golden eyes.

"I wonder why." Mai stated with a trace of disgust in her voice.

It was just like Azula to never consider another person's feelings and that the boy had simply been too young and immature to know better.

He likely did not grow up to have much success at relationships after Azula scarred his manhood.

"Oh wow! If anyone ever pulls their wiener out on me again, I'll just leave it to you to handle it." Elle quipped with Ty Lee sweatdropping over her shoulder.

"That's right Elle. Just leave it to me. I'll just set it on fire." The princess declared with a cruel chuckle while her childhood friends shivered once more.

"Did you ever think about other girl's…instead of boys before you met Azula?" The markswoman inquired with her words provoking a stern glance from her leader in question.

"Think about?" The blonde-haired girl queried in a pure hearted voice while the three women stared at her fondly.

"Yes…did you ever think of someone romantically…even if they were just a construct of your mind. A fantasy." Mai clarified in a sisterly voice while Ty Lee's cheeks turned beet red.

"Mai! She's…she's thirteen." The brown-haired woman protested with her adopted sister listening in curiosity.

"So? Most girl's touch themselves long before they turn thirteen." The markswoman scoffed with a composed face while the princess now glared at her.

"Touch myself? I touch myself every day when I brush my hair and eat." Elle answered innocently only for her friends to nearly trip on their feet in complete bafflement.

"Mai." Azula hissed with a hand over her face while Mai gazed down at Elle with astonished tawny eyes.

"No…touch yourself…here." Mai spoke with a cough while she gestured between her legs with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh. No. I've never done that." The blonde-haired girl piped in a breezy voice while her three older friends gazed at her in disbelief.

"Not…even once?" The markswoman queried with shock in her voice only for her young friend to shake her head.

"Nope!" Elle exclaimed with a shrug of her shoulders while Ty Lee gaped down at her.

Only to find herself soon smiling widely once more while she walked with her little sister supporting her weight.

"She…really is pure of heart. Just give her time. Just let her finish growing up on her own…in a safe environment." Ty Lee remarked with a trace of concern in her eyes while Azula still stared down at the girl in bewilderment.

The fact that her admirer has never even tried to pleasure herself before was a truly jarring thought to behold.

But also…so pleasing at the same time.

It just meant that Elle was all the more hers and hers alone.

Hers to shape and hers to mold.

'I suppose…that I will just have to teach her…in time' The princess thought with a fond smirk on her red lips.

Only to find herself glaring at her subordinate when she persisted once more.

"Did…you ever think of boys and girls…in a non-romantic manner. You know…just as friends? Maybe one more than the other?" The markswoman pondered in a still helpful voice while they all watched the young girl hold a palm to her chin once more.

It was clear to all that Mai was trying to assist Elle in helping her find out if she was bi-sexual or otherwise.

"I-I never really thought of boys. Boys…have always seemed so gross to me. But…the only boy I have ever known is Felix. I…still see him in the faces of other boys. So…I don't like to talk to boys. Out of fear that they'll be…like him. I know that they won't…he's just an anomaly. But even so. I think of it." The blonde-haired girl lamented with a frown on her lips while her friends listened in understanding.

After all that they have heard of Felix they couldn't blame Elle for being fearful of boys.

"You don't have to talk about him Elle. I don't want to see you get sad again." The brown-haired woman suggested with her arm wrapping around her smaller friend while the younger girl pulled her along.

"But I was locked in my house ever since I turned ten…so I never really got to get out and talk to people." Elle mumbled with her words causing all three of her friends to stare at her in horror.

"You…spent almost four years locked in a room…and then the first person that you got to know was Azula?" Mai asked in an evidently unnerved voice while Azula pursed her lips in a wrathful scowl.

"Yep! I mean I spoke to Naoki and Rachel briefly but Azula-sama is my first friend that I have ever had!" Elle announced in a childishly prideful voice with all three of her companion's gazing at her in a speechless silence.

The acrobat was already tearing up when she turned to the princess's puzzled face with her eyes silently pleading her to always treat the girl well.

'After all of that…the first face that provided comfort…was Azula. It's no wonder why Elle adores Azula so much!' Ty Lee thought with her finger wiping at her eye while she enveloped Elle in another hug.

"I am your first friend…am I Elle?" Azula questioned in a still taken aback voice while Elle happily nodded her head.

"That's so! And that's why you're my best buddy!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while the acrobat ruffled her hair.

"Right…best buddy." The princess sighed with her sarcasm soaring over her naïve handmaid's head.

Although once more she filed down the possible importance of those two names.

She keenly recalled her servant first mentioning this Naoki several weeks ago as someone that she didn't fear.

And now she knows that this girl has some sort of connection to Elle's childhood trauma.

And she also knows that they met once more upon leaving her brother's estate.

Interesting…

There was obviously more to the tale that she has not been told.

"All the more reason why we have to look after you." The markswoman commented gently while the younger girl smiled over at her.

"But…but I guess I have thought of girls before…" The blonde-haired girl admitted with a hand under her chin while her friends listened in curiosity.

The princess turned to her handmaid with an inquisitive look in her eyes when the teenager spoke once more.

"When I used to read books as a little girl…I always found the female characters especially compelling. Heroes…princesses and warriors. I…used to ponder what it would be like to have someone like that to protect me." Elle spoke in a soft voice with appreciation in her amber eyes that hit Azula hard in the gut.

Not one of the three women spoke a word while they stood in a state of perplexed shock.

It was even clearer than before just why Azula amazed Elle so deeply.

She was…something akin to a twisted version of what the girl was longing for when she read her childhood stories.

"And…and that's why Azula-sama is my dream come true." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a deep blush on her fair cheeks.

Azula stared at Elle with a strangely pleased gleam in her golden eyes before she found a gratified smile climbing onto her lips.

"Of course, I am. And I am a thousand times better than any princess from your books. If you think otherwise…I will punish you!" The princess warned with her finger snapping in her gulping handmaid's direction.

"N-no Azula-sama. You are the greatest there is…the only princess for me…" Elle assured in a lovesick voice with a hand over her chest while Azula smirked in approval.

"Aww! That's so romantic!" Ty Lee exclaimed with her brown-gray eyes practically sparkling over the touching confession.

"I…don't know about that Elle. Those princess's in your children's stories probably were a good deal less sadistic." Mai sighed with a shake of her head while Azula smiled all the while.

"No. Azula-sama is perfect…all three of you are. If…I could change one thing. I wish that we could have met five or so years ago. Child I was…but it would have only meant that we would have that many more happy years to share together." The blonde-haired girl confided in a sentimental voice while she smiled at her three taken aback friends.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman trailed off tenderly with her arm still wrapping around the younger girl's shoulder.

The thought of a seven-year-old Elle following after all three of them while they prepared to depart to hunt the Avatar for the first time was a provoking thought to all of Team Azula.

And just as jarring was the fact that a younger Azula would have most likely just left Elle to die on the street.

'Yes. Having you follow me around like a little turtle duckling is just what I needed when I was fourteen.' Azula thought with a finger rubbing the bridge of her nose before sighing softly.

How strange was it that she was actually thinking about how it would have meant that Elle would have been under her protection for all those years?

This one is truly making her go soft.

"But that doesn't matter now. I have you all now." Elle concluded with an ever-present smile before returning Ty Lee's embrace while the acrobat affectionately patted her back.

"And we're not ever going to let you go!" Ty Lee giggled with her arm pulling Elle closer while Azula smirked in agreement.

"Most certainly not. We might even collar and leash you." The princess purred in a devious voice that had her two-childhood friends shuddering in revived pity for the young girl.

"Sure! If that's what you-" The blonde-haired girl answered only to be cut off by the acrobat's palm.

But was already too late.

Azula was smiling at Elle with an unnerving gleam in her golden eyes while Mai sighed once more.

"Kid. When are you ever going to learn to watch what you say in Azula's presence?" Mai scolded lightly with her tawny eyes surveying Elle's chipper face.

"Hm. It is good to know your feelings on the matter." Azula stated with a refined smirk while she walked at a slower pace to accommodate her injured friend.

"Please. No leashes and collars Azula." The brown-haired woman pleaded in a sigh while her sadistic friend just smirked back at her.

"Azula-sama?" Elle began in a young voice in need of guidance while Azula turned to grace her with a sophisticated smile.

"Yes Elle?" The princess purred in a silken voice while her young girlfriend smiled from ear to ear.

"Do you want to see something cool?" The blonde-haired girl asked in an innocently excited voice while her big sister's listened in amusement while the monarch sighed once more.

It did not escape Ty Lee's notice that Elle always sought to impress Azula with her gadgets from her homeland.

And if you asked her it was truly adorable!

"Is it more mochi?" Azula questioned with a finger underneath her chin only to sigh once more when the girl shook her head no.

"No! It's my lucky coin!" Elle declared in a prideful voice with her chest puffing out proudly while Azula eyed her with a bored golden gaze.

"Lucky coin? You have a lucky coin?" The princess snorted in a voice of slight mockery while she turned to survey her beaming pet.

"Show us your lucky coin Elle! We would be happy to look at it!" Ty Lee assured with a sisterly nod while Elle paused in her walk to pull her backpack out.

And so, the acrobat stood patiently while she leaned on her young friends' shoulder.

All the while watching with fond brown-gray eyes when the young handmaid began to dig through her backpack once more.

Mai stopped beside a tree while she turned to observe Elle in mutual amusement.

Only for Azula to groan with her hand massaging her face once more.

"Ty Lee…if you haven't noticed. Every time the girl digs through her backpack, we end up standing here for a half hour longer." Azula complained with her fists on her hips only to quirk a brow when Elle cried out in delight.

There was something about that joyous shout that she has come to grow fond of.

"I found it! I keep it in a secret pocket so it won't be found so easily if a thief should take my bag." The blonde-haired girl commented with the acrobat smiling over her shoulder.

The concept of a 'secret' pocket in a backpack was laughable if you asked Azula.

Considering that all the thief had to do was dump the contents of the infernal bag onto the ground and then all pockets will be visible.

"How kind of you to tell us…in case we wish to steal your…'lucky' coin." The princess scoffed with a hand waving in the air.

"Azula! It's okay Elle. We wouldn't steal from you." The brown-haired woman stated while her little sister beamed up at her.

"Of course, we wouldn't. The rich don't steal from the poor." Azula taunted with a cold smile only for both noblewomen to frown in disapproval.

"Why do you keep demeaning her? She does everything you want. Things that most people wouldn't do. Myself included." Mai remarked with her arms folded over her breasts while Azula turned to stare icily at her once more.

She knew very well that she had to watch what she said to Azula.

But it seemed like it was safe to speak out as long as she was sticking up for Elle.

If only because Azula most likely knew that she often had a valid point. She was just too damn prideful to admit it.

"The rich steal from the poor all the time. It's called taxes!" Elle chirped with a happy nod while Ty Lee giggled once more.

"She's got you there Azula! By that logic you're the biggest thief there is." Ty Lee agreed with a finger pointing at the other woman who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Here it is! Prepare to be amazed Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a purposefully delayed manner while the princess scanned her fingernails in boredom.

"Hm. The excitement is killing me. I assure you." The princess responded in a still subdued voice only to blink in curiosity when her handmaid held out a small clear case.

With a small silver coin proudly housed inside protecting by a sheet of casing.

"It's my Julius Caesar denarius! It's a coin from the Roman Republic!" Elle declared with a proud smile while she held up the item for all three of her bewildered friends to see.

"Woah. It looks…old." The brown-haired woman muttered with a hand under her chin while she eyed the coin in fascination.

"It is old. Over two thousand years old." The blonde-haired girl answered with a nod while her princess grudgingly found herself stepping closing to view the denarius in greater detail.

"Two thousand…this was that empire that you told us about that collapsed." The markswoman stated with a flicker of amazement in her eyes while she bent over to inspect the coin.

"Yeah. It dissolved into nothing over five hundred years ago. In modern day it is just a lone city. The city of Rome." Elle explained while Azula stooped over to eye the coin with a hand under her chin.

"You said you had no coin for food…why didn't you sell it for food? Or better yet…to buy me a gift?" Azula inquired in a spoiled voice while the noblewomen rolled their eyes over her reasoning.

"Its value is based on location. In the Fire Nation this would be worth about the same as a regular silver. They wouldn't know what it was…so they wouldn't factor in its age. But back home. I was going to sell it to help start over on my own." The blonde-haired girl spoke while her three highborn friends listened in wonderment.

"She has a point. That would be like trying to sell a Fire Nation antique in a land that knew nothing of our culture. She may as well keep it now…. Elle will never have any shortage of coin." Mai replied while Azula shrugged her shoulders in a lazy show of agreement.

"I suppose so. Who is…this Julius Caesar?" The princess questioned in a voice that was hungry for as much knowledge as she could absorb.

The small girl's face brightened up while she beamed up at her as if it was the question that she had been waiting to hear.

"Julius Caesar is one of the most famous historical figures of all time! He was a big deal Azula-sama!" Elle began in an enthralled voice while the princess listened in amusement.

"Was he now?" Azula purred with a fond smirk on her red lips while Elle nodded her little head once more.

"Yes. He rose to power during the final stages of the Republic. In the Republic power was balanced out amongst the Senate. Only men of course! There were no women in power." The blonde-haired girl revealed with her words causing the two noblewomen to gaze tauntingly at the princess's scrunched up countenance.

"Men." Ty Lee scoffed while Azula offered a rare nod of agreement.

"How archaic." The princess snorted with a disgusted expression while she still eyed the coin closely.

"From what I've read…over time the Senate became corrupt. And that is where Caesar came in. After ending a great war with the Celtic tribes, he returned home to Rome. And he decided to try to take the power of dictator for either his own selfish whims…or to save the Republic. It all depends on who you ask. He started a Civil War when he crossed the Rubicon with his legions and he marched on his own country." Elle stated in an animated voice while her three highborn friends listened in a spellbound silence.

They couldn't help but notice that Elle was rather skilled with history.

Given that she only had a home library to read from it must have been of a sufficient size.

"Crossed the Rubicon?" The princess pondered with a grudgingly intrigued countenance while she watched her handmaid slip the coin back into her bag.

"Mhm. It's a river. But it's a term that's used to describe crossing a point of no return." The blonde-haired girl responded while she zipped her pocket back up.

"What happened after he crossed the Rubicon?" The brown-haired woman queried with an interested smile.

"Caesar marched on Rome, and he went to war with Pompey the Great. One of the famous generals that put down Spartacus's rebellion. They were once friends but now enemies. They are both legendary figures. Pompey is probably more similar to Azula-sama than Caesar. He adhered to the laws of the Republic whereas Caesar wanted to change it. Ultimately Pompey lost the war. And he was killed by a treasonous soldier." Elle continued while she closed up her backpack while Azula released an offended scoff.

"You compare me to the loser? I should punish you for that." Azula growled in a playful voice with her fingers tapping along her bicep.

"W-well Caesar was a people's person. He…won the war…because he fought for reforms that gave more power to commoners. Pompey did not. As a result, Caesar had the support of the people and Pompey did not." The blonde-haired girl clarified while the princess's golden eyes flickered with increased curiosity.

It had not escaped her notice that her handmaid and Zoe both have been trying to push her towards such a similar stance.

"What happened after Caesar defeated Pompey?" The markswoman asked in a still piqued voice while the younger girl slipped her backpack over her shoulders.

"Caesar was named dictator of the Roman Republic. And he started a process of changing reforms for his supporters. But sadly, the rich senators he was reducing in power did not appreciate this." Elle answered while Ty Lee peered over her shoulder in fascination.

"Ah. They killed him?" The princess questioned with an almost amused smile on her cold lips.

"Yeah. He was stabbed to death about twenty-three times by almost sixty senators. That marked the death of the Republic and the birth of the Roman Empire." The blonde-haired girl spoke while she began to walk with the acrobat holding onto her shoulder.

The two noblewomen flinched over the clearly slow and torturous assassination that Caesar endured.

It had to be to be stabbed that many times.

"Assassins and traitors lurk everywhere." Azula hissed with her golden eyes peering about in an almost maddened manner while Mai sighed.

They had no doubt that Azula would only grow more paranoid with Elle innocently telling her stories of other murdered dictators.

"But even though he was killed. He is still one of the most famous people to ever live. Because his adopted son continued in his footsteps. Augustus was much more ruthless to his enemies but still good to the common people. And he lived on to be crowned as the first Emperor of the new Roman Empire." Elle concluded with her three friends staring at her in amazement.

As soon as the princess heard that Caesar's adopted son succeeded where his father failed, she couldn't help but consider the man's legacy in a more favorable light.

At least now, it made sense how the man became so famous.

"I confess that you're piquing my interest with these stories Elle. We will incorporate this into our routine as well." The princess announced in a stern voice while her handmaid peered back at her in delight.

"Yes Azula-sama! Maybe you can gleam something useful from the people of the past?" The blonde-haired girl suggested in a bashful voice while the acrobat nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed only for the princess to release a prideful scoff.

"Like what Elle? So, I can learn how to not get murdered by sixty of my own followers?" Azula sneered with her cold golden eyes remaining locked on Elle's cheery face.

"That's so! You could probably benefit from taking after Augustus! He treated his people well but he was utterly ruthless to his enemies. They say that his eyes were unusually intelligent. Just like you! He learned not to be merciful to his enemies…as his father was. But at the same time, he understood that he needed the support of the people." Elle insisted with an enthusiastic smile while Azula listened with grudging interest.

"Mhm. I know. Sometimes my brilliance amazes even myself." The princess sighed with a haughty smile while the weapons expert rolled her eyes.

"You could really stand to learn how to get the common people to like you. Most of them detest you. Rightfully so. In their eyes you are an abusive tyrant." Mai quipped with her words causing Ty Lee to shiver when Azula's shoulders tensed in renewed rage.

"Watch yourself Mai. Remember that my mercy is…dwindling." Azula snarled with two fingers clasped together to show the other woman just how flimsy her protection was.

"It's true and you know it Azula. The commoners resent you and your father." The markswoman answered while her leader now stared a hole through her skull.

Only for the acrobat to come to her aid once more.

The princess turned to her friend when the other woman gently grasped ahold of her sleeve.

"You have to choose Azula. You can't be cruel to your own people and then act angry when you hear that they despise you. You know this is true. You can either choose to ignore history and become the ruler that the people hate. Or you can choose to become the one they will adore." Ty Lee almost begged in an urgent voice while Azula glared back at her with angered golden eyes.

"It is not your place…to tell me what to do Ty Lee. Nor you Mai and most certainly not my servant." The princess retorted in an icy voice while the acrobat's hand began to slip off of her.

"I-I mean no offense Azula. Look…if it makes you feel any better. I think…that you are doing much better! Just look at Nako! You treated her justly and she…she saved your life. Now. Are you going to tell me that she would have jumped to your aid had you backhanded her instead of promoting her?" The brown-haired woman advised while the monarch grudgingly mulled over her words.

And Azula damn well knew that the answer to that question was a resounding no.

"Fine. I will consider this counsel. Just don't forget that I am the monarch of this nation. Not you." Azula agreed at long last while Ty Lee finally began to smile once more.

It was so strange.

She felt the urge to reassure Ty Lee so that her smile did not falter.

And it did not go unnoticed by her that it seemed to please Elle and Mai both.

"So, what did you think of my coin! It's super rare to have a coin that old! It's my most valuable possession. I could feed myself for a whole year with it back in my world." The blonde-haired girl cried out with the acrobat leaning on her once more while she patted her back.

"It certainly was fascinating! Wasn't it Mai?" Ty Lee responded in a sisterly voice while Elle blushed underneath her arm.

"Yeah. It sure is Elle." Mai stated gently while she walked on the other side of her adopted sister.

"I admit that you surprised me. I expected something…more mundane from a peasant…even though it is just silver. Ancient silver…but still silver. But even so. The Fire Nation Palace holds thousands of artifacts of that age and much more." The princess spoke with a wave of her hand only to realize her mistake posthaste.

Her eyes twitched in aggravation when she already sensed her two-childhood friends staring at her in disbelief.

And the two of them even looked a good bit angry.

"You just did it again. You cut her down again. If you want to cut someone down…then cut us down. Cut Zoe down. Cut anyone else down. But Azula don't you belittle her!" The brown-haired woman called out with her fist balling up in her anger while the small girl stood staring down at the grass in a downcast manner.

Azula's lips curved into a tight scowl while she glared ahead at her subordinates with her fist tightening alongside her sheathed blade.

If anyone else were to dare to attempt to give her an order she would have them swiftly killed.

And if it were about anything else, she would do the same.

But not…when it came to this little peasant of hers.

"S-sumimasen." Elle mumbled in a sullen voice only to find herself being guided away by a pissed off Ty Lee.

"What's wrong with you Azula? Why do you pick Elle of all people to insult? Your most loyal follower…and the only one too emotionally fragile to take it." Mai declared with a scowl on her face while Azula gritted her teeth in her anger.

"It was just a comment in passing!" Azula defended with a dry sensation in her throat while Mai gazed at her in astonishment.

"Well she can't handle it. She's sensitive. She's been abused. When you do that you hurt her. You make her cry. And with each insult you push her back into the same corner that she's been trapped in her entire life." The markswoman argued with her dark hair hanging in her livid face while the princess's golden eyes shimmered in her own fury.

"I…already know that!" The princess barked with her teeth clenched together while she watched the acrobat walk ahead with her young girlfriend.

"Then why do you continue to do it? What are you trying to do? Pick up where they left off and finish breaking her?" Mai demanded with a moody frown before walking past her frustrated friend.

"It's not my fault…that she is so weak." Azula muttered with an angered scowl she stomped ahead.

Only for her foul temper to continue to escalate when she heard her handmaid mumbling to her acrobatic friend.

"T-that… was my father's most prized coin." The blonde-haired girl murmured with her words prompting her two big sisters to turn around to glare at the princess once more as she glared back with a cold scowl.

"It's…okay Elle. Azula's just an ass." Ty Lee comforted with a patting hand while Azula stomped behind her with her golden eyes glaring off to the side.

"I-I…wasn't born in a palace. I…was born in a modest home in poverty. Not everyone can be born with riches. M-most people aren't. I-I don't understand why people who were born lucky look down on those who weren't." Elle confessed with her amber eyes staring down in a glum manner while Ty Lee stared down at her in pity.

And Azula continued to stare off into the tree line with something akin to a spark of remorse in her eyes.

If it was any other peasant, she wouldn't give a damn.

But she did consider the girl her most loyal servant as well as her closest friend.

And a subject of growing romantic intrigue to boot.

"D-does that make me a lesser person Ty Lee?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a worried voice only for the acrobat to glance down at her just appalled by the query.

And once more the princess walked with her arms stubbornly crossed over her breasts while she ground her teeth together under Mai's judgmental stare.

"What! No! Of course not! You're just the same as us!" The brown-haired woman assured with her bicep protectively pulling the younger girl into her chest.

Azula's eyes sparked with fury while she followed after the two.

All the while attempting to muster the words of apology on her tongue only to find that they died just as soon as she tried conjuring them.

"I-if you say so oneesan." Elle spoke timidly only for a hint of blush to appear on her cheeks when Ty Lee hugged her close.

"I know so! Now don't be sad little sister. We don't like it when you're sad." Ty Lee commented gently with Elle finally managing to crack a smile while crushed the girl in a strong embrace.

"O-okay…I won't." The blonde-haired girl answered with her amber eyes turning to peer over her shoulder at her master's prideful scowl.

Golden eyes momentarily met her gaze while she bit her lip only for her smile to return when she saw a trace of regret in Azula's eyes.

The princess released a proud growl with her fists clenching on her toned biceps while she stared at her handmaid with stern eyes while her admirer began to melt under her strict stare.

All the while she strangely longed to have the girl back beside her.

And curiously enough…the urge to put her arm back around the smaller girl's shoulder.

Just like…Ty Lee was doing.

Elle continued to smile shyly while Azula narrowed her eyes back at her before yelling out at an order at long last.

"Quit being such a cry baby Elle! If you shed one tear, I will send you to prison for the rest of your life!" Azula bellowed with a snobbish scoff while her dominant golden eyes never ceased staring at her pet's brightening smile.

The two noblewomen just gazed at their leader dryly before sighing once more.

"Some apology." Mai snorted with Azula glaring between her and Elle while she watched the monarch stomp closer to the timid girl.

"Although it may not seem like it Elle…that was Azula's way of telling you that she's sorry." The brown-haired woman advised with the petite girl under her arm while she smiled down at the blonde's adorably thoughtful face.

While the princess stormed over with blue fire escaping her nostrils.

"I…know." Elle replied with a bright smile once more when her hair was ruffled by the acrobat's loving hand.

"You see Elle. While Azula may seem cold…and cruel…well she is. But when it comes to you…she's a…" Ty Lee whispered in Elle's ear while Azula stomped up behind her with her callous eyes glaring down at her servant's lovably beaming face.

"She is?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a naïve voice while the acrobat spoke into her ear with a playful grin on her lips.

"Ty Lee! What are you telling my handmaid?" Azula demanded in a possessive voice with emphasis on 'my' only for her eyes to narrow when Elle laughed sweetly.

"Uh-huh? Oh! I'll keep that in mind!" Elle chatted with a chipper smile while Ty Lee continued to speak to her with a grin while Azula loomed ominously behind them.

And then just like that the princess's boot halted in mid stomp when a look of indignation overtook her cheeks after she heard what her childhood friend was saying.

"A big softie! Just think of her as a big fiery teddy bear!" The brown-haired woman informed with a snicker while the weapons expert also failed to suppress her amused laughter.

A look of rage began to overtake Azula's features while she stared at her giggling friend with utterly murderous golden eyes.

"Ty Lee! I will destroy you! You dare to compare my likeness to a teddy bear!" The princess bellowed with fire bursting aflame at her fingertips while she stared hard at the acrobat's laughing face.

But it was already too late to stop her favorite handmaid from announcing the humiliating words out to the treetops.

"Azula-sama is a tall, angry teddy bear!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a joyful smile while her words caused the princess to turn a slight shade of pink in embarrassment.

"She is Elle…for you and only you. You see Elle…Azula is the best there is at waging war…and she is also without doubt the best firebender there is. She's flawless at everything…. except dating." Ty Lee explained with a hand waving in the air while Azula's eyes continued to pierce her skull.

"I suggest you proceed carefully Ty Lee." Azula ordered in a foul tempered voice that was only in part abated by the acrobat's praise of her talent.

All the while young Elle listened intently to Ty Lee with a look of deep admiration in her sweet amber eyes.

It was obvious to all of Team Azula that the young girl was quite taken to the acrobat's loving persona.

"When it comes to dating…you and Azula are on a leveled playing field. Actually…she is just as new to this as you are." The brown-haired woman commented in an instructive voice while the smaller girl peered up at her with an attentive countenance.

Once more the monarch stiffed with a sliver of pink on her regal cheeks while she growled at her childhood friend's back.

"I don't think I quite like the way you are depicting me Ty Lee." The princess hissed in a deeply aggravated fashion only for the weapons expert to gesture for her to listen.

"If you haven't noticed Ty Lee's saving your insensitive ass." The markswoman stated with a roll of her eyes while her leader's ruthless eyes glared back at her.

But before Azula could protest even further she furrowed her brows when she turned back to Ty Lee and her young love interest.

"Really?" Elle asked in an innocently curious voice while her big sister nodded with a warm grin still adorning her features.

"Really. What I am trying to say is that…Azula's social skills…are the only area where she is lacking. In all the time that I've known her…I have never seen her like anyone as much as she likes you. She's…just not very good at expressing it. When Azula says that your coin isn't special…what she really means to say is that she likes it very much!" Ty Lee conversed with Elle's brightened face underneath her arm while Azula listened in grudging interest.

The foursome walked while Elle turned her head to peer back at Azula's prideful scowl once more only for her sunny smile to grow even larger.

And even though no one spoke it aloud.

All three members of Team Azula thought their young friends love for the princess was one of the most adorable things that they have ever seen.

Even Azula thought as much herself.

"It's like I said oneesan. It's all about translation!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a happy grin while she continued to beam at her princess's moody face.

"It is! The point I'm getting at…is that you just need to be patient with Azula." The brown-haired woman spoke gently while the proud princess stared at her with her eyes twitching in her anger.

"Just what are you trying to insinuate Ty Lee!" Azula snapped with her fists on her hips while she fixed her subordinate with a terrifying glower.

Yet even so the acrobat had the gall to ignore her ire while she continued her little lesson with her young handmaid.

"It's going to take Azula a long while to learn how to express herself to you. She's…probably going to be an ass to you more times than you can count. But…I think if you're patient…and if you can endure being called a whole host of demeaning names. By the time you reach sixteen…she'll grow into a real gentlewoman for you. Just…give your princess charming some time and I think you two will be very happy together." Ty Lee lectured with a soft smile while Elle now gazed up with her amber eyes agape in boundless joy.

Azula stood with her fists pressing into her hips while she turned away to glare off into the tree line once more.

There was a rare sliver of humiliation in her golden eyes.

And yet…at the same time.

An odd sense of gratitude for her friends' efforts to secure her admirer's interest in her.

Mai walked with her eyes closing for a brief moment while she sighed with a small smile on her lips.

Ty Lee was right.

Elle was a good thing.

For all of them.

"Be patient with me! Please! Elle should be honored to even breath the same air as me!" The princess scoffed with a flip of her hair while her childhood friends gazed at her dryly.

"That's precisely the sort of behavior that Ty Lee was just talking about." The markswoman muttered in a deadpan voice that earned her another glare from the foul tempered monarch.

Only to open her eyes to find herself smiling even wider when she noticed Elle's positively radiant expression.

"Yes! We'll marry when I turn sixteen! I'll be patient for you Azula-sama!" Elle announced with a cheerful nod while Ty Lee patted her back only for Azula to finally stomp up beside them.

"That's enough Ty Lee! Get my girlfriend's face out of your breasts right now! Only I may dominate her!" Azula ordered with a ruthless snap of her finger that had Ty Lee sighing heavily once more while Elle smiled back at her.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman groaned only for her spoiled friend to rudely shove her aside with her hip.

Despite Azula's extremely possessive behavior she couldn't help but find it just too cute that only ten or so minutes have passed and now she already wanted Elle back beside her!

"That's my princess! She's so authoritative!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with reverence lacing her voice while the princess smirked down at her.

"Indeed I am. Let it be known that you will give her back to me as soon as we make camp! I have need of her services Ty Lee and if I am going to be stranded on this barbaric island then I will at least have my handmaid wait on me hand and food! I demand that my girlfriend pamper my every need! Is that understood?" The princess spoke in a beyond entitled voice while the acrobat just nodded in exasperation.

"Whatever you say Azula. Just try not to overwork her too terribly." Ty Lee agreed in a defeated voice while Elle continued to smile shyly at Azula before lovably averting her eyes from the stern woman's gaze.

"W-whatever I can do to please you Azula-sama…I'll do…" Elle mumbled with a hand grasping at her blouse while Ty Lee smiled as they resumed walking together.

And even though Azula didn't show it.

The merciless princess was now gazing at her young intended with a margin of appreciation in her cold golden eyes.

"Aren't you going to apologize for insulting her late father's coin?" The markswoman questioned in a pointed voice while her leader glared ahead with a proud frown on her red lips.

Before turning to peer down at her shorter companion with her hardened eyes observing her loyal handmaid's bashfully blushing face.

"Yeah Azula. Just because Elle wasn't born into wealth like we were doesn't mean that she's less than us. I bet if Elle had been born in a palace, she wouldn't insult you if you weren't." The brown-haired woman scolded in a disapproving voice while her friend tapped an angry finger along her bicep only to scowl down at the girl once more.

The monarch gazed off into the thick trees before wordlessly planting a hand in the now smiling girl's hair while her childhood friends observed in an amazed silence once more.

No matter how many times they see Azula show kindness to Elle it will never cease to astound them.

Even if the princess had a bad habit of hurting the innocent girl's feelings several times a day.

"You are a fine companion Elle…you…are worthy…of standing beside me." Azula grumbled in a supremely proud voice while she glared off to the side with Elle breaking out into an overjoyed smile beneath her petting hand.

The two noblewomen managed to smile as well when the gentle hearted girl began to laugh sweetly while the princess's palm continued to pat her head.

"Aww…now that's how you should treat her Azula. She's so loyal to us. She deserves to be treated well. It's our responsibility to give her a place where she belongs. She's more than earned it." Ty Lee remarked in a tender voice while the teenager gazed up at her leader with grateful amber eyes.

The princess said nothing while her palm dug into the younger girl's hair all the while staring down at her handmaid's simply delighted countenance.

"I-it is my life's greatest honor to have a place beside you Azula-sama…beside all of you." The blonde-haired girl admitted with her finger wiping at her eye while her lips curved into a truly jubilant smile.

All three highborn women gazed at their young friend with a shared fondness in their eyes while she peered around at all three of them with a beyond appreciation look in her eyes.

That was when Mai stepped forward before offering Elle a gentle pat to the back while she smiled down at the happy girl in approval.

"You're one of us Elle." Mai stated with affection in her tawny eyes while Elle's emotional eyes shimmed in joy.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu mina-san." Elle stuttered with an ever-present smile before turning to peer up at Azula's stoic face while her caretaker released a soft sigh over her.

"You are most welcome Elle. Now then. Let's go make camp." Azula sighed with a refined smile on her lips before withdrawing her hand from her handmaid's golden head.

"What did I tell you Azula? She's as sweet as candy!" The brown-haired woman cooed with her arm reeling Elle in while the younger girl blushed only for her two friends to stare at her oddly over her gushing.

"I am glad you think so oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while she laughed with her face against the acrobat's elbow.

Only to receive another pat to the head from the protective acrobat who was smiling just as brightly as her.

"Yes Ty Lee. The girl is candy…that only I may taste." The princess purred with a smug smirk that instantly had both of her friends blushing uncomfortably.

"By Agni Azula…" The markswoman trailed off with a shake of her head while the teenager blinked in puzzlement.

"But…I thought that you weren't going to eat me Azula-sama." Elle quipped with a finger under her lip while her three friends' now sweatdropped in puzzlement over her naivety.

"Eat you? No! What I meant was…ugh. Just forget it Elle." Azula answered in a sigh while Elle smiled widely at her once more.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you command." The blonde-haired girl hummed with her words earning her a pleased smirk from her master.

"Uh…well! Like I said Azula. She's a sweetheart." Ty Lee spoke with another giggle while Azula rolled her golden eyes at her.

All the while Elle continued to help the acrobat to walk.

While she never ceased gazing between all three of her older friends with an intense smile of admiration on her youthful face.

It was plain as day to all of Team Azula that their young companion greatly admired all three of them.

"I am well aware Ty Lee. You only say it every other minute. Even so. Should there ever be a repeat of you comparing my image to a stuffed animal then I will…silence or I will destroy the both of you!" The princess roared with her face contorting into furious snarl while she glared at the two snickering noblewomen.

"Right Azula. You'll destroy me." The brown-haired woman responded in a chuckle while the princess now glared a hole through her forehead.

"Better watch out oneesan. Her Highness's wrath is nothing to scoff at!" Elle cheered with a fist pumping in the air while Azula's lips curled into a smile once more.

"Humph. At least someone here understands." Azula commented with a proud smirk gracing her royal features before she began to walk ahead of her companions.

As she did so Elle continued to gaze after her with Ty Lee leaning over her shoulder.

The younger girl smiled after her greatest friend while her amber eyes shone with undying love for her powerful caretaker.

Just as the princess glanced back at her for a brief moment with a fond smile of approval still on her red lips before gazing ahead once more.

This one was a fine companion indeed.

The finest in all the world.

**AN:**

**Alright so this chapter was mostly just the team talking and getting to know a little bit more about each other.**

**Elle's coin is probably worth about two-three thousand dollars. It is pocket change to Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. And to Azula it is not that special since she has countless artifacts that are worth thousands of times more than that in the Fire Nation palace.**

**I wanted to give Elle a small item that had some value, so it wouldn't seem like she intended on walking off into a forest and just begging for food. She was going to use her father's coin to buy her way for awhile.**

**And regarding Azula briefly upsetting Elle. Please remember that Azula is not used to treating people nicely. She is also worried about upholding her image and what would happen if her soldiers saw her being too nice to Elle.**

**Her instinctive response was to insult Elle's coin because of their difference in status.**

**After this Azula will be a little more considerate of what she says to Elle because she knows that Elle is sensitive and she can't talk harsh words like that.**

**And also remember that for as much as we love Azula that in real life she would be a very, very unpleasant person!**

**Azula is an ass that needs to learn how to properly socialize with people without tearing them down.**

**It isn't going to happen in the blink of an eye. It is going to take time for anyone to show her that. Even for Elle.**

**And yes, I could totally see Azula heating up a stick with firebending and bringing it down hard on one of Zuko's excited friends. **

**Ouch.**

**Anyhow stay tuned for more next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	44. Two Earths

**This chapter is a really long one. **

**I want to give everyone a heads up that my updates are going to slow down to about once a week. **

**I am having a bit of writers block writing the new chapters and some personal problems that are contributing to that. **

**The last thing I want is to upload all of the written chapters only to find myself backed in a corner with no new chapters to publish.**

**So, I will slow down to updates every five to seven days.**

**I also want to shout out a thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story.**

**To those that haven't. Please favorite, follow and review! Thanks!**

_Two Earths – Chapter Forty-Three_

Team Azula strode at a leisurely pace through the forest in order to accommodate for both the acrobat's broken ankle and their young friends breathing condition.

All the while Azula found herself sighing in mild annoyance once more while Elle walked alongside her already chatting her up once more.

The two noblewomen could only watch in amusement while the princess listened to the girl with patience that she would never show even them.

Not even Ty Lee could get away with pestering Azula so frequently.

The princess furrowed her brows in bewilderment when the girl began to talk about the former slave once more.

"What? You think an escaped slave is more respectable than this Julius Caesar and this Augustus?" Azula questioned in a subdued voice so as to avoid hurting the girl's feelings while Elle baffled her when she nodded adamantly.

"Yeah! It's easy to accomplish great things when you are born in a position of great wealth in an empire as vast as Rome…well a Republic at the time. And it's even easier to accomplish your achievements when you have millions of slaves to do all of the hard work for you. Rome was built upon slavery. Without the slaves they would have been nothing. They may be deserving of their fame…but in my opinion. That is nothing compared to someone who fought to free hundreds of thousands. There…is no cause more noble than freedom." Elle explained with a resolute nod while her three friends listened curiously.

And once more the two noblewomen fell silent.

It wasn't like they disagreed with the girl.

It just made them uneasy knowing that Elle would eventually be torn up to find out about some of the Fire Nation's nastier dealings.

And judging by the frustrated look in Azula's eyes they could tell that the princess had not been expecting this.

"No cause more noble than freedom. Curious words. Coming from a girl who is practically begging to be my slave." The princess scoffed with an amused smirk returning to her lips only for the petite girl to chew on her lip.

"Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off in yet another sigh while Elle shook her head in disagreement.

At the very least Azula was making an attempt to be nicer.

Not that it was likely to last long.

"You seem to misunderstand Azula-sama. I'm not your slave. I'm here because I have freedom! I choose to serve you." The blonde-haired girl insisted gently while the older girl stared at her in revived puzzlement.

"Hm. You're not? Because it would appear that I now own your freedom." Azula retorted in a playful voice with her arms crossed over her armored breasts.

"Oh no! I serve you with pride because you are kind to me…and because you treat me well. I defer to your will because I know that you look after me…if you treated me even remotely like Felix did. I would…leave. Even if it broke my heart. I am still free." Elle spoke in a soft voice with her statement causing Azula to lose her smug smirk.

All three highborn women gazed at her in unease over how she casually stated that she would leave if Azula ever were to become abusive.

A sentiment that both Mai and Ty Lee silently agreed with.

"You are the one who presumes erroneously servant. While I will always make good on my promise to never abuse you. I still own you. And you are not free to leave. If I must leash you for you to understand that…then so be it." The princess commented with a domineering gleam in her cold eyes while her subordinates shuddered once more.

"Azula…please…please no leashes." The brown-haired woman begged with a worried frown only for her plea to fall on deaf ears.

"I know you would never hurt me Azula-sama! Because we're best buddies!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her hand tugging on the royal woman's sleeve while her big sister's sweatdropped over her joyful cry.

"Of course, we are…best buddy." Azula snorted with a pompous voice that seemed lost on her handmaid while Elle happily held onto her sleeve.

"I swear Elle. You're a strange girl if this is your dream come true." Mai stated in her usual dry voice while Azula smiled down at the girl with an unnervingly possessive stare.

The way Azula gazed at this innocent girl was the most disturbing thing of all.

It was a gaze of fondness that reassured her that the princess would make good on her word never to harm a hair on Elle's head.

But it was also the gaze of an easily provoked lover one that would turn to violence at a moment's notice.

After witnessing Azula's savage reaction to those two girl's bullying Elle she had no doubt that the princess would end up brutally murdering someone in Elle's name.

It was almost bound to happen at some point.

"I guess I am strange! Because I think Azula-sama is dreamy." Elle chirped with a hand on her cheek while Azula swelled in pride upon hearing those words.

"Humph. Naturally. I am a goddess after all." The princess remarked with her head tilting to the side while she smiled arrogantly only for her childhood friends to groan in annoyance.

"I really…really wish you had never dubbed Azula a goddess Elle." The brown-haired woman complained with the smaller girl walking happily under her arm.

"But Azula-sama is a goddess. A-at least to me." The blonde-haired girl admitted shyly with a lovesick smile while the acrobat patted her back fondly.

All the while Mai continued to sigh in aggravation when Azula's smirk grew even larger.

Only for all three of them to watch warily or in Elle's case excitedly when Azula slammed her fists together with the flames of war burning in her callous eyes.

"It's decided then!" Azula called out without warning while she smiled in a pleased manner that had Ty Lee scratching her cheek nervously.

"Uh…what's decided Azula?" Ty Lee queried with a slightly fearful smile when her friend turned to smile back at her.

"This little tiger monkey has just given me the most wonderful idea." The princess revealed with her fingers tapping along her crossed arms while the petite girl smiled brightly.

"I did master?" Elle asked in a delighted voice with her two big sister's peering at her oddly.

Once again baffled that she continued to choose to address Azula as master yet she expressed a high admiration for freedom.

In a weird way they could see that Elle felt that she only gained her freedom by serving under Azula.

It made sense to Ty Lee but it was a notion that continued to baffle Mai.

It was just all the more proof that the poor girl has lived an unnaturally miserable life.

So much so that she felt servitude under Azula was a life of freedom.

But given that their young friend was quite clearly happy serving Azula they didn't really see an issue with it.

For now, anyway.

"After I cement my dominance over this world, I shall require all across the world to worship me as a goddess! They shall all lay tributes before my boots or suffer my wrath when I dominate this world!" Azula announced in a maniacal voice with her arms spreading out to her sides while the three gazed at her in disbelief.

And now the two noblewomen could only shudder in distaste while they gazed down at their young friends brightening smile with mildly scolding gazes.

"Thanks kid. Thanks." The markswoman grunted with a scowl while the princess continued to smile maliciously.

"You go Azula-sama! If you put your mind to it you can do anything! I am sure you will make a flawless Godde-" The blonde-haired girl cheered only for the acrobat's hand to gently slide over her mouth.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman sighed with a hand over her forehead while the princess smiled down at the smaller girl.

"Ty Lee! Remove your hand from my little worshipers' mouth or I will destroy you!" The princess ordered with a domineering finger pointing at the acrobat's nodding face.

The fact that Azula just called Elle her 'little worshiper' only served to heightened their anxieties.

"Good luck with that Azula. I'll be one of the countless millions refusing to pay tribute." Mai scoffed with a defiant smirk while Azula turned to growl at her.

"Then you shall suffer my wrath for your insolence. Isn't that right servant?" Azula asked with a smug smile while she turned to Elle's beaming face for further praise.

The two noblewomen shook their heads fondly when the adorable girl cred out in agreement once more.

"Mhm! You better give her tribute oneesan I don't want to see you get destroyed." Elle commented with a finger pressing into her lip while Ty Lee sweatdropped once more.

That was when Azula paused in her step with a truly arrogant smile that had both of her childhood friends flinching in realization that something terrible was upon them.

"I hereby declare that the first day of every month will be known worldwide as Azula Day! A day of recognition of my glory and divine beauty!" The princess shouted with her fists clenched at her shapely hips while the two noblewomen nearly fell over in horror.

"A-Azula…isn't that rather tyrannical?" Ty Lee asked in a frightened voice only for Azula to proudly shake her head.

Now that Azula had the idea in her head there was no way to get her to let it go!

Once the princess sets her mind to something, she becomes terrifyingly determined to make it a reality!

Just like Ba Sing Se!

"No Ty Lee. That's not tyrannical. Now if I made everyday Azula Day…that would be tyrannical." Azula purred with a sadistic smile that had her childhood friends shivering in terror.

Only for both noblewomen to gaze down in comical disapproval when joyous clapping resounded into the air.

And the powerful princess turned to smile down at the teenager with a fond smirk on her regal lips.

"I-I want an Azula Day! Please Azula-sama! Please! Can we have an Azula Day when we get home?" The blonde-haired girl whined adorably while her big sisters stared at her in fright.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could allow it. My little admirer wants an Azula Day. And I shall see it done. I now decree that our second day home will be Azula Day! It's a day to love me…so do try to get me a proper gift." The princess declared with a beyond hubristic smile while the two noblewomen exchanged a miserable glance.

"Just send me to Boiling Rock." The markswoman muttered with a scowl while she marched on ahead of her selfish leader.

"I-I promise that I'll write you a lovely poem Azula-sama…." Elle trailed off in a lovesick voice while she swooned under Azula's confident gaze.

"Elle…you already write Azula poems on regular days of the week." The brown-haired woman reminded in a sisterly voice while she resumed walking with the shorter girl.

"Ignore her my pet. You should feel no shame in offering your goddess tribute. And I for one will not accept anything less than your upmost devotion!" Azula huffed with her finger jabbing Elle's rapidly nodded forehead while her handmaid smiled timidly under her stern stare.

"Azula…do you really have to start making her call you goddess? Isn't master enough?" Ty Lee grumbled while Azula smirked with her hand patting Elle's smiling head once more.

"A-Azula-sama…I love you." The blonde-haired girl murmured sweetly with her big sister's gazing at the selfish woman in disapproval once more.

As much as Azula clearly liked Elle it was also obvious that the princess shamelessly used the girl to boost her ego on a regular basis.

"You are such a good girl. I can't wait for that bath…" The princess cooed in a silken voice before removing her hand from the smaller girl's hair just as she began to walk ahead of her handmaid.

"A-and I can't w-wait to give you a b-bath p-princess." Elle stuttered in a fretful gulp when Azula's posterior began to sway in her line of vision.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman growled out just as she began to stomp ahead while the smug woman continued to sway her ass before the poor girl's overwhelmed eyes.

"What? All I am doing is walking. Is it against the law for a princess to walk?" Azula scoffed in a haughty voice with her hips swaying ahead of her admirer's widening amber eyes.

"You really are shameless Azula. The girl hasn't even hit fourteen yet and you're already swaying your ass for her." Mai stated with her tawny eyes directing the smirking woman a scolding stare.

"P-please spare me Azula-sama. I…don't know how to handle this." The blonde-haired girl pleaded in a pitiful voice while the acrobat scowled at the princess's swaying back.

"It's okay Elle…just look away. Just…uh…look at the trees!" Ty Lee advised lamely with a finger scratching her cheek while Mai snorted in slight amusement.

"Precious. Isn't she Ty Lee?" The princess chuckled in a confident voice while she strode with a fist on her hip before she effortlessly swayed her posterior ever so slightly.

Never failing to notice how the younger girl's worshipful amber eyes followed her backside with every motion that she made.

It was just adorable how the girl was spellbound by the slightest motions that she made.

"Yeah she is! Though not in the way you're thinking!" The brown-haired woman snarled before gazing down at her little sister only to sweatdrop when she noticed how the poor girl couldn't gaze away from her friend's robed ass.

She could only sigh when the teenager quickly gazed away with ashamed eyes while she offered the shy girl another pat to the back.

"There's no need to be ashamed Elle. It's okay to have desires of the body. Especially when she purposefully puts it in your face!" Ty Lee exclaimed with an angry huff while Elle still gazed away with embarrassed amber eyes.

Innocent amber eyes that found it hard to look away from the princess's round bottom that was accented so wonderfully by fine crimson pants.

Only for the young girl to turn away from the hypnotic backside once more before she released a truly adorable whimper.

One that did not go unnoticed by the smirking Azula.

"Something wrong dear? Are you…coming down with something?" Azula pondered in an irresistible purr while Elle gazed around like a panicking puppy.

"Yeah! You!" The brown-haired woman shouted with a narrow of her eyes while her friend chuckled once more.

"C-can we j-just go back to talking? M-mercy princess. M-mercy." Elle protested in a confuddled voice while she gazed at a passing tree.

The two noblewomen gazed at her with clear sympathy in their eyes only for the sadistic woman to finally relent in her seductive game.

"Oh, so be it. When you plead so adorably how can I say no? I shall grant you a brief stay from execution. You may resume talking now." The princess taunted with a wave of her hand just as she began to walk beside the three once more.

All the while never being bothered by her two friends scolding stares.

"Ugh. Look Azula. If you are going to be doing this every day for over two years then just take the girl into the nearest river and just shove her face between your legs already. At least it will spare us from this torture." The markswoman complained with her words causing the younger girl to yelp in fright while the acrobat blushed deeply.

"Mai!" Ty Lee yelled with a reddening face while the other woman shrugged carelessly.

"What? I am just saying that I would rather not watch this for two and a half years." Mai answered with her arms folded over her breasts while Azula smiled proudly.

"Are you still with us Elle? No? Are you sure the girl didn't get wounded Ty Lee?" Azula teased with her palm waving before Elle's overwhelmed face only for the acrobat to slap her hand away.

"I am sure! I wonder if you'll still smile if the poor girl has a heart attack." The brown-haired woman replied with a reproachful frown only for the monarch to roll her golden eyes.

"Please Ty Lee. Now you are just being melodramatic. My handmaid isn't going to have a heart attack from me swaying my hips and ass for a few moments." The princess retorted with a haughty roll of her eyes only for her pretty handmaid to blink her eyes in confusion.

"Say what now?" The blonde-haired girl blurted out only for her big sister's to sweatdrop in comical entertainment.

"My…my…my…you truly are an amusing little thing." Azula stated with an arrogant smirk while Elle audibly gulped once more.

"So anyway shorty…about Spartacus…I take it that his name is pretty famous huh?" The markswoman conversed in a bored voice with her eyes gazing at the younger girl's brightening face.

No doubt she was also glad to focus on something that wasn't Azula's hips.

"Oh yeah! Most people know his name even if they don't know any of the details. The only people that don't are really young kid's that are too lazy to read up on history. He wasn't the leader of the largest slave rebellion in history for nothing. I mean just think about it! Out of the millions upon millions of slaves born in history what were the chances he would achieve such fame? That's impressive no matter how you look at it! He's a major historical figure no matter what anyone says." Elle answered with returning excitement in his voice while even Azula listened in grudging curiosity.

Both Mai and Ty Lee were in agreement with Elle. But they could tell Azula wasn't.

And so, they had no choice but to keep their mouths shut out of fear that they might push the princess's mercy too far.

"Even so. A slave is still a slave. I am much more interested in hearing about these…emperors and dictators." The princess remarked with a hand below her chin while the weapons expert released a sound of disgust that prompted her to turn her cold eyes to glare at her rebellious friend.

"Well that doesn't surprise me given how…" Mai trailed off with a bead of sweat on her brow when Azula's eyes enlarged into a truly monstrous glare.

"Go on. Finish your sentence Mai." Azula sneered with her fingers curling up before her smiling face.

The meaning of the order was crystal clear.

It was Azula's way of saying that all mercy will vanish if Mai tells Elle that she and her father deal in slavery.

"I…disagree. Such distinctions have no meaning. Any one of us could have been born a slave in another lifetime. I-I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you were born as a Roman slave Azula-sama. You…would try to rebel too. And then some arrogant person would look down on your when you were killed for it." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a bothered voice while the acrobat listened in rising concern.

The princess's smile faded away as she gazed at her admirer with growing surprise in her golden eyes.

Both Mai and Ty Lee could tell that Azula was becoming frustrated with Elle's words.

Azula no doubt expected that she would be able to convince the girl otherwise because their young friend was hopelessly in love with her.

But Elle was proving surprisingly resilient with her beliefs. Timid, but persistent.

"Naïve girl. I was born with a divine right to rule. I would not have been born a slave under any circumstance. I was fated to be…royalty." The princess insisted in a proud voice while her handmaid frowned in a way that she strangely disapproved of.

"No. No, you weren't. There is no divine right in genetics. It's…just luck." Elle retorted in a quiet voice only for Ty Lee to flinch when Azula spun around to glare at them.

Thus far Azula has expressed an astonishing amount of patience for the girl and a surprising level of tolerance for just about anything her handmaid said.

But they could tell that the princess did not approve of those words.

"Azula…." Ty Lee warned before the royal woman could snap at her innocent friend.

"What would you know about my birthright? You didn't even know anything about royalty until you met me!" Azula snapped before turning away with a scowl on her red lips while Elle gazed down at the ground.

"T-that's got nothing to do with it. Y-you're just deflecting. That doesn't disprove what I said." The blonde-haired girl stammered with her eyes avoiding the now angered golden stare.

"Just stop it Azula." The brown-haired woman almost begged with a frown while her friend still glared at the smaller girl's bothered face.

"Deflecting! You think that I am afraid of you!" The princess hissed only for the weapons expert to place a calming hand on her arm.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes and we're already repeating this Azula." The markswoman spoke with a stern countenance as her hand fell back down to her side while her friend glared at her.

"Just because I like this girl does not mean that you and Ty Lee can tell me what to do!" Azula yelled with a sliver of madness in her golden eyes that prompted Mai to slowly back away.

"I-I didn't say you were afraid princess. I said you're deflecting. Felix used to do the same thing…whenever he wanted to act like I was stupid." Elle muttered before turning away while Ty Lee now frowned at Azula's hardened face.

'Why is she so obsessed with slaves? I had known her to be a pacifist and a vegetarian but I had thought that I could sway her…after seeing how she ran to my aid.' The princess thought with a puff of fire escaping her nostrils while she began to stomp ahead.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began hesitantly while the older girl turned to cast her a mild glare.

"What?" Azula questioned in a slightly colder voice than usual while she glared at Ty Lee when the acrobat held Elle closer as if she would strike her.

"Why…are you getting so angry about slavery?" Elle inquired to the sudden nervousness of all three of her highborn friends while Azula stared at her with surprised golden eyes.

Yet even so the princess expertly concealed her apprehension while her lips pursed into a frown.

'Elle's smarter than Azula gives her credit for. Azula's not going to be able to hide this from Elle for much longer. I can already tell that Elle is going to be angry when she finds out.' Mai thought with a worried look in her tawny eyes while Azula hesitated for the briefest of moments to answer.

For the briefest of moments Azula strangely felt her throat become…sticky while she quickly formed the words upon her tongue.

And most puzzling of all was how her heartbeat increased momentarily while she scowled back at her innocent pet.

That was when she realized much to her fury and humiliation that she has become so fond of this girl that she becoming bothered at the thought of her admirer abandoning her.

It was absurd that she should feel so attached to a mere peasant!

And yet she was!

'This is unlike Azula to get tripped up with a question…she took too long. It's already too late.' The markswoman thought with a returning impassive countenance just before the monarch spoke.

"I could ask the same of you Elle. You ask why the Princess of the Fire Nation looks down on a slave? Slaves do not become emperors. Slaves do not become Kings." The princess declared in a beyond strict voice only for her furious frown to increase when a rare spark of offense flashed in her handmaid's eyes.

"Like p-peasants, right? People that are born low should just shut up and accept life as they're told by the ruling class? That's what they tell people like me when they don't want you to question why you can't afford anything but moldy bread!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with her amber eyes flaring in emotion while the taken aback princess glared back at her.

"I didn't say anything about peasants. You did. Not me. I said slaves." Azula stated in frustration while Mai rolled her eyes at her back.

That was a poor answer the weapons expert mused.

Especially considering that many peasants lived a life that was scarcely better than slavery.

It was likely because there was only so much Azula could say before it became obvious.

Even to the most naïve person like Elle.

"B-but you would if I wasn't here! You'd probably say it as soon as I fell asleep! Because even your favorite peasant is still a lowly, dirty peasant isn't that right?!" Elle cried out with an unusually incensed face while the acrobat attempted to offer her a comforting hug.

Suffice to say that it was obvious that the girl's anger took Azula completely by surprise.

If only because it wasn't a topic that the princess could easily back out of.

"Azula. Please." Ty Lee implored with a deep frown while Azula seethed in her direction.

"Foolish girl! If I thought you were lowly you wouldn't have ever left that alley! If I thought otherwise you wouldn't be clinging to me day and night!" The princess bellowed with a puff of fire escaping her lips just as she stomped closer to attempt to amend her young girlfriend's worries.

It only served to fuel her frustrations knowing that she liked this one.

That it was no longer a simple matter of parting with her handmaid.

She no longer saw the girl as just a pet, or just a servant, just a peasant.

She was…all of that yes. Such was the nature of their dominant, submissive dynamic.

And yet the girl was something much more at the same time.

There was no doubt in her mind.

She saw this one as much more than all of the other peasants.

More than any slave.

Elle…had an otherworldly charm that captivated her interest.

The girl radiated…something precious…something valuable.

She was a cut above.

The girl was…innocent and she had class.

Elle was something…magnificent.

Who would have ever thought that she would be this fond of a peasant?

'Is this…love? Am I…starting to fall for this little peasant girl? Is that it?' Azula thought with her boot stepping into the forest floor while she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Give her to me Ty Lee. Mai can help you walk." The princess demanded in a terrifyingly possessive voice while the acrobat stared at her with a frown on her lips.

Not because she would have to walk with Mai.

But because of the way Azula continued to talk down to Elle.

"No. No matter how much you try to label her as such Elle isn't a dog. She's not a pet. She has her own feelings. Unlike you Azula…I don't look down on her. I am just trying to be her friend! Maybe you should try it." The brown-haired woman argued with her arm still around the smaller girl's shoulders while the now frowning girl peered off into the tree line.

In the very moment that she said no.

But she and Mai shivered in even greater fear of Azula than before when the princess narrowed her frightening golden eyes back at her.

Somehow Azula was even more terrifying now that she had someone to care about than before!

"I said give her to me. She's mine. I would think that I made that perfectly clear by now. When I want her. I will have her." Azula insisted in an increasingly glacial voice while she stood staring back at Ty Lee's increasingly fearful face.

And it most surely did not escape Mai's notice that Azula was starting to behave just like she feared she would.

Like a terrifying stalker!

"A-Azula-sama stop threatening my oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl called out over the taller acrobat's shoulder while the older girl gazed down at her with moved brown-gray eyes.

And now the princess stood with a displeased frown on her lips while she gazed directly into Elle's emotional amber eyes.

"Hm. Come here dear. I'm not mad at you. Silly girl." The princess cooed in a sweetened voice that had the acrobat staring at her in disapproval.

It was clear that Azula was trying to lure Elle in until the girl eventually melted like butter once more under her lethal charms.

"W-well I'm mad at you." Elle mumbled in a softer voice while Azula took another stomp closer.

All the while her golden eyes brilliantly considering how she could once more sooth the girl's mood.

Just as she has always done.

Every time, without fail.

Strangely enough, she has actually come to enjoy comforting her little pet.

"Azula…p-please just leave the poor girl be." Ty Lee requested in a shakier voice than before only to back up when Azula stepped closer.

The regal woman's lips curved into a scowl while her anger rose after witnessing the acrobat act as if she was going to harm them!

"I am not going to hurt her Ty Lee! I just want to…walk with her. Why are you mad at me Elle? Don't you want to walk with your princess?" Azula purred before placing her hand on Elle's quivering arm while she began to smile charmingly when Elle began to tremble with her eyes widening in nervousness.

"N-no. You are doing it again. You are trying to take advantage of my inexperience by overwhelming me instead of answering my question. You can charm me with your body…but that won't change what I believe. I…might be meek but my beliefs are rock solid." Elle declared with a shake of her head that took Azula aback just as the acrobat began to slowly walk with her.

The princess's lips dropped into an even deeper scowl while she began to stomp ahead with a displeased look in her eyes while she glared at her handmaid's aggravatingly disconcerted face.

The girl was far too mushy for her own good!

"She has a point Azula. It's only natural that a girl going through puberty will be easily swayed by the body of the person she loves. Why don't you try to talk to her instead? Without knocking her down." The markswoman suggested in a frustrated voice while the other woman angrily folded her arms over her breasts.

"I have been talking to her! I have spent more time talking to the tiger monkey than the most of you combined!" The princess retorted with a foul tempered huff while she still gazed at her pet with greedy golden eyes.

It irked her that the girl resisted her charms.

'I suppose…that I will just have to correct that later on. Hm. I'll put the girl to work pleasing my body. And then we'll see how strong her will is.' Azula thought with a confident smile returning to her red lips.

Yes, once this one is in the springs with her there is no doubt that all of the resistance will fade from her body.

"You…asked why I cared. I…care because I care about all living beings. Slavery…is an archaic and primitive function. It hinders the development of humanity." The blonde-haired girl stated with a reflective countenance while the acrobat attentively listened to her.

As did Mai.

The two women gazed at their adopted sister with softened eyes while the princess sighed haughtily once more.

That was the one thing that bothered the both of them.

Elle has shown that she isn't as simple as Azula thinks.

And Azula just sighs it off as if the girl's beliefs are just childish nonsense.

"You are such a troublesome thing. I thought I told you not to worry your little mind over the state of this world." The princess remarked in a more patient voice while she shook her head fondly at her young girlfriend's adorably worried face.

The girl is cute…she won't deny that.

"I-I know Azula-sama…. but it's how I am." Elle mumbled with a smile cracking through once more while Ty Lee affectionately patted her back.

"Don't worry so much about that right now little sister. Everything will be alright. Let's go enjoy the walk!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a cheerful voice with the blushing girl tucked underneath her arm while Elle leaned into her protective embrace.

All the while Azula glared at Ty Lee through the corner of her greedy eye while her gaze never left the other woman's breasts with her handmaid's face being pressed into it once more.

"Ty Lee! My breasts only!" Azula barked with a spoiled snap of her fingers while her two-childhood friends rolled their eyes defiantly.

"It's a hug Azula! When girls hug each other it's kind of inevitable that their breasts will press against each other! Especially when there is a difference in height." The brown-haired woman retorted with a heavy sigh while the smaller girl adorably smiled against her chest.

"My breasts only." The princess repeated in a tyrannical voice with her eyes narrowing into a terrifying glare that had the acrobat huffing angrily.

"Whatever Azula. Your breasts only. Snuggle hog." Ty Lee grumbled before shifting Elle's head just slightly away from her bosom but not fully.

An act that did not go on unnoticed by the possessive Fire Nation Princess.

That was when all of Team Azula was distracted by a childish cry of joy from the young girl pointing in excitement at a small animal on a tree.

"What's that Azula-sama! I've never seen anything like that before!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with an infectious smile while the acrobat warmly patted her back once more.

And even Mai couldn't resist the urge to smile.

The princess stared ahead with bored golden eyes at a small squirrel toad scurrying up a tall tree trunk.

"Oh, that it's…just a squirrel toad." Azula answered flatly with her hands on her biceps while she turned to gaze at her handmaid's adorably enthusiastic face.

Once more she was completely baffled by her young friends' behavior.

In all of her life she has never seen anyone get excited over something as trivial as a squirrel toad!

"I-it's so weird but so cool! We don't have squirrel toads where I come from! We have squirrels and we have toads! But not squirrel toads!" Elle chirped in a delighted voice with her mouth agape in wonderment.

And unknown to the teenager.

Her claim was just as baffling to Team Azula as the squirrel toad was to her.

"You mean…they are two separate animals?" Mai pondered with a curious blink of her eyes while she eyed her young friend once more.

She had long since abandoned any doubt regarding to Elle's story.

But even so.

It just made it all the more fascinating to ponder what Elle's homeland was like.

"Hm. How strange." The princess spoke with an amuse look in her eyes while she still studied her pretty handmaid's beaming face.

Only to blink in amusement when her pet turned to her with a mutually bewildered look on her youthful face.

"Huh? That's not strange Azula-sama. Your squirrel toad is strange. But it's really awesome! Maybe I can take one back with me?" The blonde-haired girl pondered with a happy smile while the acrobat giggled only for the princess to stomp her boot in disapproval.

"Absolutely not servant! The last thing I need is for you to fill the palace up with filthy forest creatures!" Azula snapped in a voice akin to a mother disciplining her child while she fixed her handmaid with a beyond imposing glare.

"M-maybe we could have one in the palace gardens?" Elle whined only for her shoulders to slump when Azula pointed a domineering finger down at her.

"I said no Elle! As your master my word is final!" The princess snorted with her fists on her hips while the adorable girl pouted in the acrobat's arms.

"B-but…" The blonde-haired girl stammered only to be silenced by a dominant stare that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

No matter how much she disagreed with Azula over their beliefs she couldn't help but enjoy belonging to such a magnificent woman.

She…really liked being Princess Azula's girl…

"Aww. Cheer up little sister. I'll put all the forest creatures you want in the garden at my estate. And then when Azula's being a meanie you can visit me and we'll hug in the garden all day!" The brown-haired woman assured in a warm voice with the younger girl gasping in delight against her chest.

"Really oneesan!" Elle squealed with her joy earning her another crushing hug while Mai sweatdropped and Azula glared at them once more.

"Yeah! Really! And I bet Mai would be willing to do the same at her place!" Ty Lee shouted with a huge grin on her lips while Elle peered over at the other woman's sighing face.

The princess had been expecting her more stoic subordinate to say no.

Only to be surprised by Mai's answer.

"Whatever kid. If it will make you happy…" The markswoman agreed with a small smile while she shook her head.

Team Azula watched their young companion shout out in excitement once more while the princess released another jealous growl.

"My oneesans are the best!" The blonde-haired girl called out in a truly happy voice while both noblewomen smiled back at her fondly.

Only for the sound of the spoiled monarch to stomp her pointed boot in the grass.

"No! I am the best. And you had best remember that peasant." Azula boasted with a prideful smirk while she brushed her dark bangs from her eyes.

"So…does that mean that you're going to top us with an even bigger wildlife garden Azula?" Mai questioned in a smug voice that had Azula glared at all three of them.

"Yeah Azula. When you become Fire Lord, we could have a whole forest of critters running through the palace hall ways." The brown-haired woman snickered with her little sister smiling in excitement while the princess pursed her lips in disgust.

"Only if I get to cook the little dears for dinner." The princess sneered with a ruthless countenance only for her soft-hearted vegetarian girlfriend to pale in horror.

It was just another reminder that feeding this young girl was going to be a pain in her ass!

"N-no! Y-you can't eat them Azula-sama. Animals are my friends…" Elle protested in an innocent voice that had Ty Lee rubbing her back tenderly.

Only for her head to spin around to gaze at Azula's supremely haughty face when the tall woman's belly rumbled once more.

"Mhm. I assure you dear. They are my friends as well. I just love them so much that I want to put them in my belly." Azula remarked with a hand rubbing her growling belly while her childhood friends glared at her in disapproval.

Only for the princess to groan in annoyance when her words prompted her pet to shoo the forest creatures away.

"Have a little bit of decency Azula. Elle didn't get to have a childhood and she's trying to live it now. It's cruel to talk about killing them in front of her." Ty Lee advised in a sisterly voice while Azula scowled as she stomped through the tall grass.

"Well excuse me for needing to eat Ty Lee!" The princess barked with a huff only to scowl at her sensitive handmaid when the girl scared off another squirrel toad.

"It's okay my forest friends! Every time Azula-sama tries to hunt I'll just shout out a warning so you'll know to run away!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a concerned voice with her big sister's sweatdropping in amusement.

"You most certainly will not. I had thought you understood how important it was for your princess to nourish her hungry belly." Azula sighed with her smug eyes scanning her well-manicured nails while her stomach growled once more.

"Oh! I do Azula-sama! Don't you worry! We'll find a whole tree full of fruits enough to last us a year! I just know it!" Elle insisted with a gentle grin while Azula rolled her intelligent eyes at her.

"Really? Well it's good to know that you've thought this through." The princess snorted in a sarcastic voice while the two noblewomen smiled at the younger girl.

"Oh, it's nothing really! I just go along with the flow! I try not to worry about simple things like hunger. Because I know that it will all turn out okay in the end." The blonde-haired girl explained to her bewildered companions.

"Ugh. You and your…'flow'." Azula muttered with a finger massaging the bridge of her nose while Elle smiled brightly back at her.

"What will flow will flow and we'll flow their together." Elle commented in a cheerful voice while Ty Lee pulled her in for another hug only for Azula to glare at them once more.

"You're so adorable Elle! I just want to snuggle you all…day long." The brown-haired woman cooed in a teasing voice with a smile while she turned to her leader's murderous golden glare.

"Ty Lee…now I can't but sense…as if you are purposefully pushing your breasts in my pets face." The princess declared in an ice-cold voice while the acrobat still hugged her blushing girlfriend into her bust with a warm grin on her lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Azula. I am just hugging her." Ty Lee stated with an innocent smile while Elle giggled in her arms.

"You know Azula. I never thought I would see the day when you wanted to shove a girl's face in your chest." The markswoman taunted with a small smirk while the princess huffed with her arms folded over her breasts.

"She is my pet Mai. Pets sleep with their master." Azula scoffed with a smug shake of her head while she swayed her hips unbothered by the acrobat's disapproving stare.

"Well Azula. I can only hope that you don't talk to Elle like that when she's your Fire Lady. She'll be the mockery of the court if people hear you demeaning your wife like that." The brown-haired woman scolded with a returning frown while the other woman turned to scowl back at her.

She knew well enough that Azula knew that she was right.

But before the princess could reply her attention was regained by her young girlfriend's voice calling out to her.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began with a finger under her lip while the mighty woman turned to smile at her.

"Yes Elle?" The princess responded in a restrained voice only for her young servant while she offered her innocent girlfriend a suave smile.

She understood that her betrothed was a sensitive sort.

And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that taking her anger out on the girl was a foolish thing to do.

'No. This one…has a special place in my heart. I must…attend to her…more delicately. It would not do to lose her. It would be a waste of wartime power…and…otherwise.' Azula thought with her fist rubbing against the bottom of her chin while she surveyed Elle in approval.

"If you find a way to my home world…do you think that I would be famous like Spartacus for being the first to visit an unknown world?" Elle asked in a childishly hopeful voice while she listened to Azula release a haughty snort that she has come to adore.

Team Azula now gazed at their young companion with a taken aback looks in their eyes.

Yet they all knew that the blonde was making a very good point.

"Hm. I suppose that it is possible." The princess sighed in a grudgingly fond voice while she eyed her handmaid's brightening smile.

"I'd say so little sister!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a voice of warmth while she placed a hand on the cheerful blonde's shoulder.

"Maybe I'll down in history as Elle Turner the Legendary explorer! The first to brave a dangerous foreign land! And the first to make contact with the beautiful Princess Azula!" The blonde-haired girl announced while puffing out her chest in a show of innocent pride only for her three friends to gaze at her in amusement.

"Legendary explorer that wouldn't have survived if not for said princess's charity!" Azula snorted in slight mockery while she held a palm over her chuckling mouth.

But even so. She couldn't deny that she truly found her handmaid's cheer to be strangely pleasing.

"Elle Turner the Legendary explorer…and she who tamed Princess Azula." Mai teased with her lips curving into a smirk while Azula spun around to glare daggers through her head.

The princess's fists clenched at her hips while she glared at her two-laughing friends.

"Tamed! The tiger monkey hasn't tamed the Great Princess Azula! Say that again and I will destroy the both of you!" The princess roared with blue fire escaping from her lips while she narrowed her eyes at her snickering friends.

"I'll be known as the only person on Earth to have gone to another world! Yep! I'll definitely be famous!" Elle cried out with a relaxed smile unaware that her three friends were now staring at her as if she had just spouted a second head.

The three highborn women gazed at each other in bafflement before one of them finally spoke.

"Uh…Elle…this is Earth." The brown-haired woman informed in a confused voice while the teenager's smile vanished from her face while she gazed at her in shock.

Azula held a hand to her chin while she eyed her bewildered admirer with a mutual puzzlement in her golden eyes.

She had come to believe that Elle was telling the truth long ago.

Preposterous as it may be.

The girl was a complete oddity, from the moment she spoke to Elle in her litter it was obvious that she didn't belong here.

She seemed…foreign…otherworldly even.

And then came the bits and pieces of information of places, people and customs that she has never heard of.

And most convincing was her little music player and her oddly shaped inhalant devise.

And most recently…that ancient coin.

And that was to say nothing of the recent revelation of Elle's awakened power.

And yet for the first time since she has come to believe Elle's story to be valid.

She couldn't help but wonder.

Was it possible…that Elle was just…confused?

But how could that be! It wouldn't erase all of the evidence that points towards her story being…true.

"B-but I'm from…Earth. That's…what my world is called…Earth." The blonde-haired girl protested weakly with her friends gazing at her stunned face in disbelief.

Team Azula stood in a state of rare perpetual shock while they gazed between each other and their young companion's open mouth.

"Your homeland…it's…called Earth?" The markswoman queried in a stunned voice with her tawny eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

"I-it is. In place of the Fire Nation…and the Earth Kingdom…we have many continents that are just as big. Our continent…Eurasia is just as big as the Earth Kingdom. Another Continent…North America…is about twice as big as the Fire Nation. And then we have…South America…and Africa…Antarctica…" Elle trailed off in a confuddled voice with Ty Lee gazing on in awe over her shoulder.

"A-Azula…what does this mean?" Ty Lee asked in a voice of tremendous disbelief while she turned to see that even Azula looked completely astounded by the revelation.

The princess stood in silence with her mouth ajar in an uncharacteristic astonishment.

'How is this possible!' Azula thought with her hands falling to her hips in her shock.

There is no way that Elle is lying!

Mai stood in just as great a shock while she still gazed at Elle with her eyes widening in amazement.

"A-all of this time…I never thought to ask anyone the name of the planet that I was on…this is…so surreal. This is Earth…but not…my Earth." The blonde-haired girl spoke before falling to the ground in her disbelief while the acrobat dropped to the ground beside her.

"Is it possible…for there to be…other Earths out there?" The princess inquired in a perplexed voice while her three subordinates listened in a speechless silence.

"That's…I just don't know what to say." The markswoman muttered in awe before gazing down at the kneeling teenager with widening tawny eyes.

"In…all of these weeks that I've been here…I foolishly presumed that when you spoke of the…earth that it was just a general term for…the dirt. I…didn't even think to ask for a globe…because I was…happy…for the first time in my life. I…had found…a home." Elle mumbled with her hands on her sleeves while Ty Lee placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The three highborn women were stricken by their young friends touching statement.

"This…is your home Elle. Team Azula…is your home. Isn't that right…Azula?" The brown-haired woman comforted in a still bewildered voice while she sat behind her shocked adopted sister.

The princess glanced up from her musings with her cold eyes now gazing down at her loyal handmaid with a spark of affection in her hardened eyes.

"It is. I am your home Elle. This changes nothing between us." Azula assured with a wave of her hand before taking a step forward while she loomed over her overwhelmed pet.

"B-but how…master? How…would I get from my Earth…to here?" The blonde-haired girl breathed in a tone of utter shock while the acrobat soothingly rubbed her shoulder.

"I…am not sure. But fear not my peasant. I will find out…and then I will take care of your…little dilemma for you." The princess remarked with her crimson lips returning to her usual smile while her cold eyes never left her lovely handmaid's back.

Her desire for this one has only gotten stronger.

Another girl…from another Earth who worships her like a god and wishes to spend her entire life waiting on her hand and foot.

On top of that, said girl is head over heels for her and she is the holder of the Avatar's long buried weakness.

"W-well Elle like I said before. If anyone can figure it out it's Azula!" Ty Lee insisted with her palm on Elle's shoulder while the small girl still knelt staring down at her hands.

All three of them could tell that there was something else on their young friend's mind judging by Elle's unusually worried countenance.

"What's wrong…Elle? Are you okay?" Mai questioned in a softened voice while she continued to peer down at her distraught little sister.

"Two…Earths…that's even more far out than…if our planets were so far apart in space that we didn't know that there were humans on another world. W-what are the chances…that there are two Earths in the same universe? Is this…a whole different dimension? Or…is it…something else?" Elle stammered with her amber eyes staring down at the grass while her friends listened in mutual confoundment over the theory.

"She's…raising a good point." The markswoman stated in an astounded voice while she turned to the princess's contemplative face.

"Regardless Elle. I will find out the answer for you all the same. As I told you before. All you have to do is serve me. And I will mend all of your woes." Azula declared with a charming smile on her lips while the two noblewomen listened in awe.

All things considered; it was a compassionate statement considering that it was coming from Azula.

"I-I thank you Azula-sama…I truly do. But now…I can't help but wonder…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a still unsettled voice while she sat back in a state of shock.

"Wonder what?" The princess answered in a still attentive voice while she stood standing high above her distressed handmaid.

"I…suppose…I should tell you what happened before I came here. I…sort of gave you a simplified version of the events. I said that I left my house…and travelled without direction…only to find myself here. But I…didn't tell you about what happened in between." Elle admitted with a frown on her lips while Azula pursed her lips in rising curiosity.

"Well out with it then. I did tell you that you are not permitted to keep any secrets…I own that now as well." Azula ordered with a sigh before she seated herself beside her handmaid and her acrobat friend.

And without even considering it Mai sat down beside Elle as well.

While the small girl gazed at all three of their concerned faces with a moved smile on her lips.

Mai and Ty Lee offered the emotional girl a compassionate smile and Azula offered her a piercing glare.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu minasan." Elle stuttered with a sniffle while the weapons expert patted her shoulder fondly.

"Think nothing of it kid. We care about you." Mai spoke in a voice that was laced with sisterly affection while Elle smiled up at her.

"That's right! You're the little sister of the group! It's our job to look out for you. Isn't it Azula?" The brown-haired woman soothed in a gentle voice while she smiled down at the younger girl's heartfelt face.

"It is. Now I demand you tell me your minds secrets or the first thing you're doing when we get back is polishing all two hundred shoes and boots in my footwear collection." The princess commanded in a beyond stern voice with her sadistic words causing her handmaid to begin trembling in the lovable manner that she adored.

The other two women turned to glare at their smugly smirking leader while their poor little sister now looked as if the very life had drained from her body.

"T-two hundred Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl whimpered while she gulped under the captivating woman's entrancing glare.

"Two hundred dear. Two hundred. A princess had to have a fresh pair for every new day…for every occasion that might come up." Azula purred before swatting Mai's hand off her pet while she scooted her bottom closer before bumping the acrobat aside with her hip.

"Azula…" The markswoman trailed off in an annoyed voice while the royal woman now sat over the petite girl with her hands on her knees.

"You're being greedy Azula. I wanted to sit by Elle!" Ty Lee complained with a huff before sliding in closer while Elle turned an adorable shade of red under their combined attentions.

It had not gone unnoticed to the group that Elle desperately sought guidance from them as older females and the innocent girl clearly enjoyed being led by other women.

It only served to make all three of them desire to look after the naïve girl even more.

"O-oh…okay. If y-you say so Azula-sama. Then it must be so." Elle stammered with a returning flush when Azula scooted until she sat right before her before reaching down to gently stroke her cheek.

"Please. Not now Azula." The brown-haired woman sighed while she sat on one side of her little sister while the weapons expert closely sat on the other side.

"Hm. Very good. You may begin your tale now little lady." The princess commented with a smug smile while the much shorter girl blushed adorably under her touch.

"I…I…was captured and taken to…a facility where they…experiment on people thought to be…gifted." The blonde-haired girl confessed with her tresses sticking to her face while a look of shared rage was now on all three of her companion's faces.

Azula's smile swiftly vanished and in its place was a tight scowl as proof of her fury.

The mighty woman was so furious that her body began to heat up once more while her childhood friends gazed at her in amazement.

It almost looked like the princess's bending was reacting out of an instinctual desire to protect their young friend!

In all of the years that Mai and Ty Lee have known Azula they have never seen her look as furious as she does now.

The only times that can even come close to the princess's current rage was when she scarred those two girls and when Elle told her about what her brother and this killer have done to her.

"Experimentation?" Azula demanded in a frightening voice while she loomed over her distraught handmaid with her hand possessively cupping the cowering girl's cheek.

"Yes. It's…basically shadow slavery in a prison facility hidden from the general populace. They replace your name with a number…and put you through a series of…grueling tests." Elle explained in a quiet voice while Team Azula listened in rising alarm.

And the two noblewomen turned to Azula's enraged face while she glared back at their accusatory faces.

Now they understand why Elle was got so upset with Azula when they talked about slavery.

Given what the girl has been through with her brother and these unnamed people it was obvious why Elle felt so strongly about slavery.

"D-did…did these people do something to you Elle?" Ty Lee questioned with unnatural fury in her voice before placing a comforting hand on Elle's shoulder.

"I-I was only there about a month. They…mostly deprived me of food and observed me for any indication of a talent beyond my paintbrush and pen. And…no matter how many times I told them that I was just…a dud. They would not release me. Because doing so would draw awareness to their…a-activities." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a muted voice while her princess continued to stare down at her with callously golden eyes.

"Revolting." Mai growled with anger in her tawny eyes while she her fists clenched in her lap.

Not that the Fire Nation was any better with what they were doing with the enslaved prisoners of war in the labor camps.

Both were disgusting.

And she could see that there was a small spark of conflict in Azula's hardened eyes.

Most likely because the princess never expected to feel sympathy for a girl who escaped two different kinds of slavery.

"Only a month? How did you get out so quickly? There is no way that you escaped on your own!" The princess inquired in a harsh voice while she still cupped the smaller girl's dainty chin.

The acrobat frowned at her leader over how she trivialized it by saying 'only a month'.

"W-well you see their purpose was to create the perfect supersoldier. And…any individuals who do not meet that criteria were to be…d-disposed of…" Elle trailed off with a fearful gulp while her friends stared down at her in anger.

"You a supersoldier? It took them a month to figure out that you were a poor fit? I had ascertained that you were feeble the moment we first met." Azula snorted in a rigid voice only for her two-childhood friends to stare at her angrily.

"Azula! Have some decency!" The markswoman exclaimed with a flare of anger in her composed eyes while the monarch scowled.

No doubt trying to pretend that for once in her life she actually cared about someone other than herself.

"Until…today I thought myself a dud. B-but now. I think they were looking for this…Component that I have in my veins." The blonde-haired girl confided with a serious countenance while she peered up at her master's strict visage.

Mai and Ty Lee cast Azula another worried glance while they carefully noted that the princess's face was split between genuine concern for Elle's well-being.

And her lust for power.

They could clearly see that Azula was even more pleased to possess Elle than before.

'Interesting…it is not only the Avatar's weakness. But it is coveted by Elle's people as well. And now I possess it. I will have to watch over this one very closely. She belongs to me and me alone.' The princess thought with her icy eyes never leaving her handmaid's pretty face.

This could only mean one thing.

Even if Elle's people possess no knowledge of bending. There must be select individuals aware of the powers that await when one masters their chi.

"Once more. How did you escape?" Azula pondered with grudging concern in her cold voice while she greedily grasped at Elle's shaking face.

"I…uh…got lucky. They…they failed at most of their candidates. Most of them…d-died before me. But…they created one true supersoldier. She…was everything that they wanted. They…experimented on her for so long that she lost the ability to feel pain…they did it all right. Except for one thing…they lacked the proper measures to control her forever…" Elle commented with a finger nervously rubbing at her cheek while Azula's golden eyes suddenly lit up in curiosity.

Team Azula sat in a spellbound silence while they all peered down at their young companion with varying levels of apprehension in their eyes.

"And this supersoldier escaped." The princess remarked with a finger under her chin while her little handmaid nodded her head in confirmation.

"About a month into my 'stay' there was a power surge that shut down her…containment cell and she broke free of her restraints for the first time in over eight years." The blonde-haired girl muttered with her meek amber eyes gazing back up at the princess's stony countenance.

"Eight years…" The brown-haired woman repeated with a shudder while she gently held onto her adopted sister's shoulder.

"How foolish of them…and fortunate for you. I presume I would not be speaking to you…otherwise." Azula sighed with a deep scowl still adorning her beautiful red lips.

"All…I could hear were blood curdling screams…I…don't know what she did or how she did it…but by the time she opened my cell door. Everyone was dead. The hallways were…l-littered were slain guards. And then I saw it! I recognized her face as soon as the light shined over her. She…was the older girl I encountered during the child hunt. Naoki." Elle revealed with a swallow while Azula listened with intrigue flashing in her hardened gaze.

An unnerving unease spread through all three members of Team Azula after hearing that one of the children Elle spoke about from her childhood was captured for over eight years!

"A-at first I thought that she was going to kill me. Instead she broke me free and told me to come with her. And so, I ran after her. Until I came here…I had never seen anything like her before. It was the first time in all my life that I had ever seen…anyone use a power of any kind and it was…amazing. She moved so quickly and she easily cut down anyone in our way." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a flash of awe in her eyes while her big sister's listened in similar amazement only for her master to lightly flick her forehead.

"No one is as amazing as me! And don't you ever forget that!" The princess barked in a spoiled voice while she watched her adorable girlfriend rapidly nod her head.

The two noblewomen just sighed in frustration over their spoiled friends' boundless arrogance.

"Y-yes princess! Not as amazing as you! But still amazing!" Elle chirped with the first hint of a smile on her lisp when Azula's hand began to pet her hair.

"Humph. That's what I like to hear." Azula spoke with a haughty flip of her hair while she petted Elle's plush head beneath her strong hand.

"Are you done now Azula? Can the poor girl talk without you interjecting your oversized ego?" Mai asked in a deadpan voice while Azula turned to scowl at her.

Only for her young companion to continue before the monarch could discipline her.

"She released another girl I had once met long ago Katsu…and several others. And then we made a rush for the gate with Naoki at the head…we broke out. Only after knocking down the doors together. Only to discover that we were on an island in the middle of an isolated lake and so Naoki stole a boat…and we escaped." The blonde-haired girl conversed in a youthful voice while her older companions listened in a captivated silence.

Only for the acrobat to pull her into a crushing hug while the princess turned to glare at the other woman with narrowed golden eyes.

"I…am so sorry that you had to go through all of this Elle. Don't worry. We'll protect you! We really will." Ty Lee declared in a compassionate voice with Elle's emotional face against her bosom.

"We will." The markswoman agreed with a furious nod.

"I have already assured the girl that we would. Now get your breasts out of my girlfriend's face!" The princess growled with her palm still in her blushing girlfriend's hair only for the acrobat to huff in annoyance.

"You are such a snuggle hog Azula! I can snuggle my baby sister if I please!" The brown-haired woman retorted with her arms still locked around the smaller girl's chest while the weapons expert groaned in aggravation.

"Wrong! Law ten clearly states my chest only!" Azula sneered in a beyond smug voice while she shoved her body into Elle's in an attempt to push the acrobat away.

"Anyhow if you two are done smothering Elle! Back to Elle's story?" Mai queried in a deadpan voice while she glared at the other two women.

"We're not smothering her Mai. We're showing her love." Ty Lee insisted with a grin while Mai pointed down at Elle's face being squished between her body and Azula's.

The acrobat blushed a guilty shade of red while the entitled princess rudely jabbed her elbow in her face with the blushing teenager being smashed against the other woman's armored chest.

"My breasts only." The princess commanded with a haughty smirk while the acrobat pouted as she glared back at her.

"It's so nice to be a part of the team!" Elle exclaimed in a muffled voice with her face being pressed being the two women while Mai gazed at her in sympathy.

"I-I'm so sorry little sister! I didn't mean to squish you!" The brown-haired woman cried out in a worried voice before finally scooting back while the smaller girl smiled back at her.

"It's alright oneesan. I didn't mind." The blonde-haired girl assured with a nod only for the weapons expert to shake her head.

"See? The girl likes being dominated. The more forceful the better." Azula commented in a victorious voice while she patted Elle's blushing head only for the other two girls to shiver in renewed pity for her handmaid.

"So…what happened next Elle?" The markswoman asked in a still concerned voice while all three of them returned their focused to the younger girl's trauma.

"I…traveled with Naoki for while. She…didn't remember me from our childhood. She…didn't remember anything really. She was…tortured her so brutally that she…forgot her real name. I wish I had known what her name was…then I could have helped her…" Elle spoke with renewed sadness in her voice while her three friends listened in shock.

All of Team Azula but for the princess herself felt immense sympathy for this 'Naoki'.

And they all were coming to realize just what type of horror their young friend had just barely avoided.

"Unbelievable…I can't imagine what it would take to forget your own name. That's…sick." Mai muttered in a disturbed voice while she frowned down at Elle's innocent face.

To think the same thing could have happened to this girl that she has come to call little sister.

"H-how did she…come upon the name Naoki?" Ty Lee inquired with a tear in her eye while Azula released an uncaring sigh.

To their curiosity Elle shuddered before answering the query.

"From… a book that she stole. There was a character in it by the name of 'Naoki'…. he…was a soldier of destruction. She…told me that was what she was going to be. I…departed ways with her. After I realized that she had plans to commit genocide. I'm not that sort of person…I could never do something like that." The blonde-haired girl replied in an unnerved voice while all but her princess paled over her answer.

"Genocide…it sounds like they created a monster." The markswoman stated in a sickened voice while the acrobat shivered in agreement.

"Please. It sounds like they created the ideal soldier. I for one would like to meet this 'Naoki'." The princess announced with an uncaring look in her cold eyes while her two subordinates gazed at her in disagreement.

But they were not surprised to hear Azula say as such.

"Well! It's…a good thing you went separate ways from her…and found more…respectable company." The brown-haired woman commented dryly with the weapons expert snorting in agreement while the princess glared daggers back at them.

"More respectable indeed. I am royalty! And I will have you know that I have been a just master to the tiger monkey." Azula scoffed with her hand pulling Elle closer by the collar of her shirt while the two noblewomen cast her stares of disapproval.

"That's so! I find Her Highness's rule to be quite satisfactory! This is what I was searching for!" Elle squeaked with a brief spark of cheer while her head rested against Azula's armored chest only for her girlfriend's lips to curve into a pleased smile.

The two noblewomen stared at their young friend oddly before sighing in exasperation.

They had both long since come to understand that Elle truly enjoyed Azula's domineering behavior and that there was no sense convincing the girl otherwise.

"You truly are a strange kid…if this is what you were searching for." Mai remarked in a fond voice while she eyed the younger girl's relaxing face.

"Young girls are so enraptured by my dominance that they crave it even before they meet me." The princess boasted with a conceited smile while she allowed her petite handmaid to lean back against her plated bosom.

Mai and Ty Lee just stared at their leader dryly but knew better than to protest their insane friends' words.

"After that she tried to insist that I come with her…to help me awaken my gift. I told her that I had no talent other than artwork and that I had no powers of any kind. But still she insisted otherwise. But…I told her that I was searching for something lost to me…." The blonde-haired girl continued in a reminiscent voice while her family listened in a spellbound silence.

The three highborn women sat in a speechless silence while their young friend gazed at all three of them with a truly appreciative smile on her lips.

"I said that I would know I was there when I found it because it would feel right. Home. I would know I was there when I got there. A-and I knew I had found my home the moment I laid eyes on Azula-sama in her royal litter." Elle confessed in a bashful voice with her thumbs twiddling in her lap while the three stared at her in a speechless awe.

Team Azula already knew that Elle had been searching for a home.

But no matter how many times they heard it. It never ceased to hit even Azula hard in the chest.

"A-Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off with a tear brewing in her eye while Mai also gazed at Elle in pity.

"Cut out the water works Ty Lee! She found me and she isn't going anywhere." Azula snarled with her arm possessively snaking around Elle's shoulder while the small handmaid pressed her face into her breast.

"Yes…I found home. I walked into the woods…and I followed the flow. I didn't know where I was going! I just flowed like a butterfly in the breeze." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a smile while her companion's sweatdropped in returning amusement.

"Did you pick up any food for this 'flow' other than the peasant candy that we just ate?" The princess snorted with a roll of her regal eyes while she began to pet her handmaid's hair once more only for the girl to melt under her stern hand.

"Mhm! I bought about twenty bags of candy for my journey. And then I walked…and walked until I ran into someone." Elle explained in a nonchalant voice while Azula sighed above her.

"I for one am glad that your flow went well little sister! You're so pink! And cute too!" Ty Lee cooed with her chin in her palms while she smiled at Elle's blushing face only for Azula to glare back at her.

"Ty Lee! Take your eyes off my pet!" Azula barked in a pompous voice with her hand resting in Elle's hair while the other woman released an annoyance sigh.

"Who did you meet?" Mai asked in a curious voice while she turned to stare at her companions in annoyance.

It seemed like she was the only one capable of paying attention to the girl without either gushing over her or demonstrating possessive behavior.

The princess and the acrobat were torn out of their mild bickering when the blonde developed a worried countenance once more.

One that truly concerned them.

"An…emperor. I…met Rieko Oshiro." The blonde-haired girl answered with her amber eyes flickering in recognition of the mysterious woman while the princess gazed down at her in unhidden intrigue.

"Now this…I want to hear." The princess purred with a hand rubbing the underside of her chin.

"An emperor? I've heard you mention her name before. Is she a big deal…on your…uh Earth?" The brown-haired woman questioned in a still bewildered voice while the smaller girl nodded rapidly.

The markswoman listened alongside her friends with an unusual look of curiosity in her usually bored gaze.

The chance to learn about another world…another Earth of all places was just too surreal to ignore.

"Yeah. About as big of a deal as Azula-sama. Maybe even more. Considering that she's one of the only people with any sort of abnormal power. I've heard it said that she possesses…unnatural strength. Like…the ability to crush stone in her bare hands kind of strength." Elle revealed with her eyes gazing down in deep thought while Team Azula listened in growing wonderment.

"Wow. It sounds so different than here. What was she like? Is she an ass like Azula?" Ty Lee asked with a playful smile while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

Only for her and her fellow noblewoman to sweatdrop when the teenager shook her head no.

Which earned a strict stare from the cold monarch in question.

"Oh no. Rieko was much more approachable! I was really scared offending Azula-sama by giving her that flower but Rieko gives off a much more cordial aura. She saw me walking down the road…and she greeted me kindly. She…asked me if I needed any help and she didn't even call me a dirty peasant!" The blonde-haired girl announced with a speedy nod while her big sisters gazed at her princess's scowling face in anger.

"Dirty peasant? You called Elle a dirty peasant after she gave you a fire lily?" The brown-haired woman demanded with her boot tapping on the forest floor in her anger while her spoiled friend glared back at them.

"Ugh! It was just a comment Ty Lee! Now if you could cease pestering me so I can learn about this Rieko that would be wonderful." Azula retorted in a moody voice while both women gazed at her in judgement.

"Right. Just a comment." The markswoman snorted in a distasteful voice while her leader glared at her once more.

Only for their attentions to be regained by their young friend once more.

"I-I started to panic when I realized who she was and that I had forgotten to bow when she approached me! But she told me to just call her Rieko. And that formalities were unnecessary." Elle narrated with her finger scratching at her chagrined cheek while her big sisters gazed at Azula's annoyed face once more.

"She sounds friendly…compared to Azula." Mai agreed with a small smirk on her lips while Azula's golden eyes burned a hole through her skull.

"I thought so too! She had such a welcoming personality. She was…so easy going. She even found my backpack for me! With everything in it. I had lost it in the woods when those men captured me. She…even went on a walk with me." The blonde-haired girl chimed with an awkward smile while her master glared down at her.

"She returned your backpack? An emperor returned your backpack to you and you don't think that…odd in the least?" The princess commented with a narrow of her eyes while the other two women gazed at her in a wary understanding.

Azula made a valid point. That was suspicious.

"Y-yeah. I…kind of started to think that something was off…when I began to ask myself how she found my backpack and then…knew that it was mine when she saw me. She…began to walk with me. She had a smooth smile. I even started to forget that she was royalty." Elle admitted while she chewed on her lip with her three friends listening in concern.

"Huh. Now she's starting to sound a bit creepy. Azula's an ass but at least she isn't creepy." Ty Lee piped with her playful eyes gazing at her friend who growled back at her in offense.

But even so the acrobat had a point.

"And then…she took me to a small diner. What Azula-sama would consider a peasant restaurant. She…bought me a meal…and herself one as well. She ate her food without complaint. She…almost seemed like a mother. She had a…very maternal aura." The blonde-haired girl mumbled while the three women gazed at her in disbelief.

Now it was beginning to sound really odd.

Almost like poor Elle got played.

"Elle…what did she talk with you about?" The markswoman queried in an uneasy voice while she eyed her younger sister closer.

It sounded…almost predatorial.

"Many things really. She told me that helping children was a passion of hers. She said that she couldn't stand to watch a child wander in the streets alone. She said that she wanted to help me." Elle responded with a hand tracing her sleeve while Azula's lips pursed into a thin line.

Without a doubt the woman sounded much kinder than Azula. But also…just as manipulative.

Possibly even more so.

"Did she try to do anything obscene with you?" Azula pressed with an unusually protective glimmer in her cold eyes that managed to bring a smile to the acrobat's lips.

"Hm? Oh no. We just…drank cola and talked. Her personality was so maternal…I hadn't felt that since…mother died. For the first time in many years…I began to relax…and I started to open up with her. I…told her about Felix. And how I had just escaped a child prison in the territory region. And then she said something that almost convinced me to leave with her." The blonde-haired girl told her unnerved friends while she gazed off into the forest foliage.

"I can only hope that you didn't tell this…Rieko too much. I can already tell that you were being deceived from the moment she approached you." The princess declared with a displeased scowl on her red lips while she glared ahead.

It was strange for her to be so protective.

But she was already vowing that she would kill this woman if she finds out that she did anything to harm her admirer.

That is once she discovers how Elle found her way…to their Earth.

The two noblewomen nodded in agreement while they gazed at their young friend's face in rising worry.

This woman's maternal aura was so profound that it almost left a doubting effect on the girl's mind.

Almost like Elle was wondering if she had meant her no harm.

"I…still remember it as it were yesterday. She…looked right at me and said…in the friendliest voice. "You have a great talent in you. I have…never seen anything like you before. How would you like me to show you how to use it?" I said well I am pretty skilled with a paint brush but I am always eager to learn more; she quirked a smile…and she laughed with me. It…felt so good to have someone to talk to. Someone…that didn't want to hurt me." Elle recalled with a nod while her three friends listened in both sympathy and growing anger.

The red flags were going off more and more with every word that Elle said.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman trailed off before placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder while the princess frowned down at the blonde.

"And then…she asked me if I would like to come with her. I couldn't believe it. A famous person wanted to take me in. She said that she could give me a place where I belonged. And then she held out her hand to me. And before I knew it, I reached out to take her hand." The blonde-haired girl lamented with a far-off look in her amber eyes while the princess's angered scowl increased all the more by the minute.

Azula knew well enough that she had no right to judge.

After all deceit and manipulation was her specialty, one that she has used to destroy more enemies than she can count.

And yet…there was something about this one.

Was it her purity? Did it anger her to think of someone staining her admirer's gentle heart?

The three highborn women listened in soaring concern when the younger girl chewed on her lip in seemingly increased worry.

A habit that they have all noticed the girl do when she was worried.

"The very moment that my hand touched hers I recoiled in shock. Her skin…was ice cold! I understood why they called her the Ice Emperor. Her body temperature was inhumanly cold! She smiled and apologized for not warning me ahead of time." Elle continued in a perplexed voice while Team Azula stared down at her in disbelief.

The detail had the princess gazing on with her golden eyes widening in a flicker of grudging awe.

"What? That's really abnormal. Firebenders like Azula have a warmer body temperature. A waterbender wouldn't have ice cold skin. What could cause her to have such cold skin?" Mai stated in a puzzled voice while she frowned down at her little sister's fretful face.

"And then for the first time since we arrived in the diner, I glanced away…almost by mistake. Only to stare at the clock in shock to find out that six hours had passed since we stepped in. I felt so secure that I never even noticed that I was talking for hours." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with her hands in her lap while her friends reeled around in alarm.

"Six hours? You really do scream easy prey." The princess almost hissed while her worried subordinates listened in growing unease.

"Azula! That's…cruel. Elle lost her mother…she went through all of that horror and she…was just searching for a mother figure. You can't even begin to understand what she's been through. So, you really shouldn't judge her." The brown-haired woman insisted with a deep frown on her lips while the other woman scowled back at her.

"A-and then I finally noticed that the owner of the diner was trembling in fear. And the entire restaurant was empty. It was…just us." Elle stammered with her hands shaking in nervousness in her lap while the older girls stared at her in trepidation.

It was almost downright terrifying hearing how this woman charmed Elle into talking with her for six hours without even once glancing around to notice that they were alone.

All but for the owner!

They could tell that this woman was unnatural without having even met her.

"I…stood up and she stood up. And for the first time since I had met her, I started to pay attention to her appearance. She…was so tall. Even taller than Azula-sama. Her eyes…were a shimmering ocean blue. Long blonde hair…like me but…it was a platinum blonde. She was wearing a black…military uniform. And she was…very imposing. I started to feel small…very small. And then she held out her hand once more. This time…she was wearing white gloves. She said come child… to my Capital…Rieko City." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a quieted voice while her three friends listened attentively to every word.

"Rieko City? She named her Capital after her? A bit more like Azula than I first thought." The markswoman quipped only for the princess to roll her eyes back at her.

"And then she told me…that she wanted to recruit me into a special team of hers that she was building. At the time I didn't understand what she meant. But now…I do. She…was talking about creating a fighting force of gifted individuals. She…must have wanted this." Elle remarked while she gazed down at her open palms in innocent puzzlement.

Team Azula sat staring at their young friend in complete astonishment.

Before today if they heard that anyone wanted Elle for a fighting force they would ponder if they were being purposefully cruel.

"Yes, I certain that you would make for a prime warrior candidate with that little breathing condition of yours." Azula commented with her brows furrowing in perplexity while she held a hand to her chin.

'Just what…is the significance of Elle's power?' The princess thought with a mixture of genuine concern and lust for power in her golden gaze.

"S-she told me that once I join her. There is no more pain…no more suffering. I…almost thought that I had found what I was looking for. She…didn't seem evil. Not like the people at the prison. I could tell that she genuinely wanted to assist me. But I also…noticed something else in her eyes." The blonde-haired girl muttered with a nervous shake in her voice while the acrobat held onto her shoulder.

"What Elle?" Ty Lee asked in a distraught voice with a protective look in her sisterly eyes.

The small girl glanced up at all three of them before turning to Azula's contemplative face.

"A hunger for power…just like Azula-sama has in her eyes right now. But hers was different. Azula-sama doesn't try to hide it." Elle answered before swallowing nervously while her big sisters turned to glare at Azula's taken aback face.

"Azula. Don't look at Elle like that." The brown-haired woman implored in a bothered voice while the other woman pridefully gazed away.

Even so they were deeply concerned over the description of this woman.

And the young girl seemed to be growing all the more worried with every second that passed them bu.

"She…had the gaze of an obsessive collector. As…if I was a treasure that she absolutely had to have. And beyond that…a single-minded focus on something that I could not quite put my finger on. I…felt like if I left with her…that I would never be able to travel the world on my own as I wished. I told her that I deeply appreciate the offer but…that I needed to find something important to me…I told her that I needed to find home." The blonde-haired girl explained with a shaken countenance while her friends gazed at her in evident relief.

"And you don't find it suspect that she didn't take you by force? There should be no reason why she couldn't take you. Not unless it worked out all the same for her…if you went separate ways." Azula advised with her callous golden eyes staring down at her naïve handmaid's worried face while the girl held a finger to her lip.

"W-well I was wondering…if it was possible if she had something to do with my predicament. But…she seemed so kind. She even bid me safe travels. Safe travels! Safe travels!" Elle blurted out before sitting up in a panic while Azula gazed at her back with her intelligent golden eyes already narrowing into slits.

Only for the princess to gaze on in bewilderment when her admirer swiftly removed her backpack from her back and dropped it onto the grass.

All three highborn women stared on in worry and confusion when the teenager began removing one item after another.

Soon a small hill of the girl's belongings began to pile up behind her while Team Azula stared at her in soaring urgency.

"Elle! What are you looking for?" Ty Lee asked with a hand on the frightened girl's shoulder while she gazed down in nervousness at the growing pile of items.

All the while the teenager continued to cry out the same words over and over.

"Safe travels! It couldn't be! It's just a coincidence isn't it! No! H-how didn't I notice this sooner! S-she left a spy chip in the communicator that she gave me!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in horror while the others stood up behind her with an unnerved puzzlement in their eyes.

At her feet lay a small circular device that she had torn the back off of only to find that a minuscule black chip that glistened in the bright sunlight.

Her amber eyes were agape in realization while her hands limply fell down to her sides as she vividly recalled her parting words with Rieko.

The door closed with the jingle of the bell while young blonde girl walked out with a statuesque blonde-haired woman striding beside her with her hands behind her back.

The emperor strode beside the much smaller blonde with her blue eyes staring down at the teenager when she turned to smile up at her just before bowing at the waist.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Rieko-heika. But I can't go with you." Elle announced with her head bent while she swallowed in fear that she had just provoked the mighty politician's wrath.

The older woman's uniform blew gently in the mild breeze while she gazed down at the small girl with slightly taken aback blue eyes.

"You would refuse my offer Elle-chan? I would see to it that you have a home. A place where you belong…a safe place where no one can harm you. I would look after you…like a mother would her child. As I have done with many children." Rieko insisted with a slight frown on her full lips while she stared down at Elle's ever smiling face.

"Sumimasen…but I cannot. I…am lost…and I must find what I am looking for…on my own. Perhaps…in the future…after I have seen the world for myself." The blonde-haired girl answered with a shake of her head just when she heard the older blonde sigh above her.

"I can't help but feel as if it is a bad idea for you to wander on your own. Are you afraid that I will hurt you? Is that it?" The emperor pondered with a finger under her chin while the petite girl arose from her bow only to speedily shake her head no.

Ah…a lie.

This girl is a poor liar.

"N-no. It's just that up until now my life has been subject to the whims of others. I would like the chance to figure life out for myself." Elle stammered in a timid voice while her still gulped as she gazed up into blue eyes that were studying her very closely.

The rumors were true about her.

She was…so tall! Taller than most women and without doubt one of the strongest people on their entire planet.

Some say even the strongest.

"Hm. Very well then dear. See the world for yourself. Every rotten bit of it. And when you've seen enough. Remember that you still have a place amongst my flock." Rieko sighed with her lips in a grin once more while Elle beamed brightly up at her.

She won't lie.

She is both disappointed and…perhaps even hurt that a young girl this helpless is fearful to come with her.

But…she also understands that Elle has just cause for her rational.

"Wakarimashita Rieko-heika! Arigatou gozaimasu for the meal! The onion rings were very good!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a bounce on her feet while the older woman chuckled smoothly above her.

"Dōitashimashite Elle-chan." The emperor responded with a shake of her head while she smiled down at the cheerful girl's smiling face.

"I hope we meet again Rieko-heika. After I've found what I am looking for." Elle declared with a still sunny smile while Rieko peered down at her with something akin to a fond gaze.

"As do I. Tell me though…what is it that you are searching for?" Rieko questioned with a gloved hand gently touching the girl's delicate shoulder while Elle shivered lightly under her touch.

"H-home. I am going to travel the lands until I find a place…that feels right." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with heavy emotion in her amber eyes while the ruler's blue eyes widened in puzzlement.

A home…was what she just offered this young girl.

"I…see. I would be lying if I said that I understood. I wish you the best in finding this…home. And should you ever decide that this home just may be with me. Give me a call…on my personal line with this." The emperor commented with her cold breath exuding from her lips while the much smaller girl blinked in curiosity when she held out a specialized phone in her hand.

"You…honor me my Heika." Elle answered in a stunned voice before she swallowed once more under Rieko's concerned gaze.

All the while asking herself if she was making a big mistake by turning down the powerful woman's offer.

"It's nothing. Helping people is what I do. I look after my flock…take this for travel." Rieko spoke with a tilt of her head before removing her wallet from her pocket.

The small girl could only stare up in disbelief when a large sum of paper currency was placed in her trembling hand.

"I-I…don't know what to say." The blonde-haired girl muttered in an adorable stutter while the towering ruler chuckled once more.

"Just take it child. I will see you again someday. And I can assure you that I will personally punish the people involved in your abduction…and your brother as well." The emperor assured with her fingers trailing off the tiny girl's shoulder before her hand fell back to her side.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Rieko-heika." Elle whispered with a far-off look in her hazy eyes while Rieko finally began to turn away.

"Safe travels Elle-chan. Until we meet again…farewell." Rieko concluded in a reluctant voice just as she turned to offer Elle a parting glance.

"Farewell…Rieko-heika!" The blonde-haired girl called out with a final bow at the waist while she watched the tall woman smile at her before turning to stride away.

And that was the last she had saw of her monarch.

She had never even considered the thought that her own ruler could have been behind this!

The princess gazed down at her handmaid with her golden eyes widening in paranoia to see a miniscule black metal circle in the opened crevice of the device.

It was almost the size of an ant, and it almost seemed like nothing at first.

Until it shimmered with an unnatural crimson hue under the sun's rays.

"What…what is that Elle?" Mai pondered in a shocked voice while Elle tore the tiny tracer out of the phone with her eyes widening in obvious hurt.

"A…communications device. It's…. been recording me ever since I parted ways with her." Elle murmured in a stunned voice just when Azula snatched it from her while she stared down at her with her golden eyes agape in rage.

"You mean to tell me that someone has been listening to me since I took you in! Foolish girl!" The princess roared with her fist tightening on the tiny device while her subordinates gazes on in fright.

"I-I'm not sure. I-I don't know if there's a way to make communications lines travel across…what appears to be another dimension. T-they might need to physically take it back to listen to the data on it!" The blonde-haired girl answered without delay while she gazed up at her furious master.

"A-Azula! Don't be mad at Elle! She…couldn't have known!" The brown-haired woman pleaded after taking a painful step forward while her bad foot wobbled beneath her.

"Why would they put it on you if they had no way for you to return? Don't you get it! They used you as a disposable pawn!" Azula snapped with a spark of anger that developed in her eyes while she watched Elle's shoulder slump.

"I'm…an unwilling probe…who better to send…than the sickly girl? Why…why does everyone always want to hurt me?" Elle spoke in a barely perceivable voice while her big sister's placed soothing hands on her shoulders.

The realization was a truly terrifying one.

Elle did not find her way here by mistake.

She was most likely sent as a test…a disposable test.

That Azula just happened to take pity on!

The two noblewomen and their downcast adopted sister watched while their leader glared down at the tiny communications device.

"If anyone is listening to this. You are going to regret the day you crossed Princess Azula! If I ever meet you…I am going to immolate you slowly. Oh, and one more thing. The girl belongs to me now." The princess snarled with her regal lips pursed into a wrathful scowl before she clenched her fist and squashed the tiny device into microscopic shards.

Azula watched it spark in her hand before the remainder was consumed in a blue flame.

All the while she gazed on with her teeth ground together.

As she found herself wondering if she has a new enemy to worry about.

Elsewhere.

Somewhere far, far away.

The statuesque platinum blonde haired woman sat in a plush chair while she gazed down at her desk with her blue eyes widening in unrivaled delight.

All while she listened to a wrathful voice shouting out into her office.

"Princess Azula…. you are such a marvelous specimen. I can't wait to see what you are capable of." Rieko declared in a smooth voice with a wide smirk on her lips while she reclined in her large chair.

All along staring down at her desk with a gloved fist resting against her smiling cheek.

"You are mistaken Elle-chan. I wish no harm upon you. It was not I that sent you. All I did…was place the bug in your phone. Farewell child. We will meet again one day soon enough." The platinum-blonde haired woman concluded in a reflective voice while she watched the signal die off on her computer screen.

What a fascinating development she mused with a growing smirk upon her amused lips.

**AN:**

**Alright so that was a long chapter. **

**And yes, Azula's world is called Earth. And Elle's world is also called Earth.**

**The reason why Elle never thought to ask for a globe is because she just escaped many years of misery. She didn't care where she was. All that mattered was that she was finally happy with Azula.**

**Elle is intelligent but still naive. She thought that the term 'earthbending' was just a general word for dirt, clay, etc.**

**And look at it this way. How often in our daily lives do we mention the name of our planet? Unless it's Earth Day. I don't think to do it in casual conversation.**

**There is still much more to learn regarding the nature of Elle's travels.**

**Now, whether both 'Earths' exist in separate galaxies in the same universe or whether the two planets are in completely separate universes remains to be seen.**

**It's likely going to be one of the two but as for which one. We'll have to wait and see.**

**And regarding Rieko.**

**What Elle meant to say when she was describing Rieko is that she could sense genuine compassion for her well being in her eyes. But it was overshadowed by an ambition that frightened her.**

**With Azula, Elle can sense that Azula's desire to protect her overshadows any ambition that would be detrimental to her well being.**

**Now, as we saw. Rieko could have just apprehended Elle with ease. So, she at least has some sense of decency to refrain from physically harming Elle.**

**I will state flat out that Rieko didn't try to kill Elle. She wants Elle alive and she has a smidgen of fondness for her.**

**And while it might appear to Elle that Rieko is fully responsible for her travel between worlds...  
**

**The situation is more complex than that. **

**Rieko is going to be a big character in the following books. But for most of book one. She obviously won't be present because she's on a completely separate Earth.**

**Also, I will share that I created Rieko as a character before I created Elle. I have her general character down pat and what her Earth is like. I have played around with her in a few sample stories that I never published, and I decided that I would intermingle her and my other original characters into this story.**

**Their planet has undergone a great deal of turmoil of their own, just like the Avatar world.**

**As the story develops, we'll get to see that what affects the humans on one Earth, affects the humans on the other Earth just as greatly. The idea is that the two planets are connected, hence Elle's passage to Azula's world.**

**And yes, Rieko was able to hear every word that Azula and Elle said when they were in range of Elle's backpack for the last three or so weeks. **

**I have an explanation for that, and I will give it now to clear up any confusion.**

**After Elle's voyage to the Avatar world, and after she landed in the Fire Nation. A residual gateway was left open that allowed Rieko to set up an experimental satellite that delivered her the data on the bug that she left in Elle's phone.**

**As we get to see more of Rieko, and learn where she rules, what her ambitions are, and how she treats people. We'll get to see how she contrasts with Azula.  
**

**Rieko will become both an enemy and an ally to Azula. As for which side she'll lean more towards. We'll have to wait to find out.**

**And as for Elle's past. I am going to eventually write a two chapter Elle Gaiden. So, we'll eventually get to see her life before she met Azula in greater detail.**

**Elle lived with her brother, and parents. Until soldiers killed most of the people in her town. **

**On that day she met Naoki and Haley, who were also victims of the soldier named Strados.**

**After they parted ways, Elle lived with her brother for many years, and she experienced Felix's descent into cruelty.**

**At some point she fled, and due to her naivety over her eagerness to escape her brother she was captured by a group of people who had some sort of connection to the attack on her former town from around eight to nine years ago.**

**What they intended to do with Elle, we can't yet say for certain. This was the first inkling that Elle got that she had some sort of special power. But she didn't want to believe it, as she has a very low self worth. And she desperately wanted to convince her captors that she was of no use for their purposes. **

**As fate would have it though, Elle lucked out. She would have remained there for a long time and never met Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. Had Naoki not escaped from her cell.**

**Elle and Naoki met for a second time, and as Elle said herself. Naoki didn't remember her.**

**After that they escaped, and soon parted ways.**

**Shortly after that Elle met Rieko who was searching for the gifted youths who just escaped the secret prison.**

**And then after she parted with Rieko she wound up in the Fire Nation.**

**Naoki will also become a big character later on. **

**Also, the fact that the Fire Nation deals in slavery is eventually going to blow up in Azula's face. That's one of those things that Elle will not abide by. As for how that will play out. We'll have to wait and see.**

**And in case anyone is curious. Yes, I prefer writing female characters. It's partly because I get sick and tired of every major hero and villain in fiction almost always being a guy. And usually if a female character is included they are primarily of little importance.**

**This is why I love Azula so much. She is a strong, dignified, powerful female character. **

**So, that's why I chose to make one of the big villains of the story a woman. That being Rieko. For me, it's a pleasant change in pace.**

**This is also why Zoe has become quite the favorite of mine.**

**Anyhow, I can only hope that if you're reading the story that you enjoy a similar change in formula than we get in most fiction.**

**And regarding Zoe, she comes back in the picture next chapter!**

**But enough of my rambling.**

**Happy Azula Day everyone! **

**Be sure to thank Azula for all that she has done for you, or you may find the Dai Li knocking on your door.**


	45. Tiger Monkeys, Spiders, and Grudges

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Thank you so much to all of the favorites and follows that I have gotten over the last week.**

**And as always please continue to favorite, follow and review!**

_Tiger Monkeys, Spiders, and Grudges – Chapter Forty-Four_

Nearly an hour later.

Team Azula watched while their young friend diligently checked every nook and cranny in her bag.

Even going so far as to have Azula search through her hair and behind her ears.

Until at long last the princess scowled while she let go of her petite handmaid's golden hair.

"I-I didn't see anything else. That was probably the only one. If…she put too many it would have been obvious." Elle stuttered while her shoulders slumped under Azula's penetrating glare that made her feel as if she was a misbehaving puppy.

"How many secrets did I lose because of you!" Azula bellowed in a furious voice while she glared down at her crestfallen pet.

"Azula…Elle didn't do anything wrong. She's just a victim between power hungry people. Like you. All she did was give you a flower." Mai commented with her lips curved into a scowl while Azula still glared down at the girl.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl muttered in a beyond timid voice while the princess still towered over her with her red lips snarling down at her.

"L-look at it this way Azula. How…can someone that isn't even on…our Earth hurt us? There must be more to this than meets the eye! I really doubt that anyone has the ability to just…travel here so casually! At least the information didn't go to the Avatar or someone who could actively use it against you!" Ty Lee exclaimed with worried eyes gazing down at her sulking baby sister.

"Ty Lee that is a pitiful attempt at consolation and you know it." The princess snapped with her arms folded over her bust while she stared down at her saddened handmaid.

"I-I didn't mean to princess…I-I am loyal to only you." Elle stuttered in a shaken voice while Azula grunted in aggravation above her.

"Quit your moping peasant. It's not like I am going to flog you for it." Azula grumbled with her cold eyes gazing away while she allowed her pet to grasp ahold of her armored belly.

"I…just don't want you to be displeased with me Azula-sama. You're…my home." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a sensitive voice while she pressed her face into the much taller woman's plated upper belly.

Only for her little amber eyes to widen in relief when a strong hand lowered into her hair.

All the while her big sisters never said a word when Azula pulled her face into her stomach with her fingers brushing through her hair.

"I'm not displeased with you. I'm…still your home." The princess growled in a foul tempered voice with her domineering eyes peering down at her little love interest while the girl clung to her looming body.

"I…would never betray you. Please know that…my princess." Elle insisted with her sweet loyal eyes peering up at Azula's sighing face.

"I know my pet. I know. You're…a good girl." Azula admitted in a grudgingly fond voice with her palm petting Elle's hair while the acrobat smiled over at them.

They may be the strangest couple in the world.

But there no doubt in her mind that the two made a good fit for each other!

Elle sought reassurance and protection in Azula.

And Azula greatly enjoyed Elle's eagerness to please.

They made a pink couple. A very pink couple!

"I-I want you to know something Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl began in a mousy voice while she craned her neck to meet her girlfriend's possessive gaze.

"What is it…Elle?" The princess sighed with her golden eyes taking on a subdued tint while she slid a finger under her quivering handmaid's chin.

All the while savoring how the girl trembled under her dominant gaze.

"I…want you to know that…even though we are polar opposites. And…even though I won't completely let go of my pacifism. Even though I would prefer it you didn't kill people in this war…and even though I don't like to see you…hurt people. I…will use this power for you…and you alone." Elle announced in a serious voice with her words taking all of her companions by surprise.

Azula stared down at her loyal servant with her golden eyes widening in a rare sense of shock.

While the two noblewomen gazed at their leader's back in revived worry for the young girl's wellbeing.

'Elle…why would you ever tell Azula those words? No matter how fond she becomes of you. She…is still Azula' The markswoman thought with her eyes narrowing in fear for the innocent girl's safety.

The princess found herself unable to form the words of response while she gazed down at her little handmaid when the girl grasped at her hand with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Just this once…I will put aside my pacifism and face the Avatar with you. For you…because I love you…Azula-sama. Because you're my home." The blonde-haired girl informed in a loving voice with her hands clutching at the older girl's palm while strict eyes stared down at her in a stunned silence.

"Azula…. you can't be mad at a girl that devoted. Please don't yell at her anymore." The brown-haired woman requested in a soft voice while she also gazed at the younger girl with concerned brown-gray eyes.

"You…would do that for me…Elle?" Azula questioned at long last with a refined smile on her lips while she placed her other hand on top of her pet's two hands.

"In a heartbeat Azula-sama. B-because I'm…your g-girl." Elle stuttered in a lovestruck voice while she pushed her face into her master's belly.

And the princess's hardened face was softening ever so slightly while she began to gently trace a heated finger along her handmaid's petite hand.

"I…like you peasant. You're my favorite. Do you know that?" The princess purred in a subdued voice with her red lips curving into a smile while the small girl hid in her belly.

Mai and Ty Lee could only gaze on in complete bafflement while they observed the touching scene.

It was so strange that when Azula called anyone else a peasant it was a cruel insult meant to destroy her victims' self-esteem.

But with Elle and Elle alone.

It had almost become a term of endearment for Azula.

"I…am?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a beyond hopeful voice only for a pleasurable shiver to travel down her spine under the older girl's dominant stare.

"Hm, of course. You are…my favorite person. And you…you are mine." Azula remarked in a controlling voice with a content smirk on her regal lips while she carefully grasped ahold of her dainty girlfriend's palms.

"Y-yours Azula-sama." Elle stammered in a spellbound voice while she found herself unable to look away from Azula's piercing golden eyes.

"That's my little peasant. Such a good girl. Ever loyal to your master. I will not forget such loyalty. I'll take care of you Elle." The princess commented with a sophisticated smile gracing her lips while she watched in delight when her handmaid happily pushed her head into her upper belly.

"Azula-sama…my leader." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a peaceful voice while she savored the sensation of a strong hand patting the back of her head.

"Yes Elle. Your leader." Azula concluded with another sigh while she patted her girlfriend's soft head.

All the while pondering just how her little girlfriend got here.

And 'where' the girl truly came from.

And if this woman…this Rieko was another enemy to deal with after she has secured her conquest over the globe.

Those were all undoubtably important questions that she would find the answer to in time.

But for now, she supposed that Ty Lee had a point.

There is no sense in worrying about the enemy to come when she still had an enemy right before her very eyes.

It would be foolish to spread overspread her focus and allow the Avatar an opportunity to take the best of her.

One enemy at a time.

But once she sits as the ruler of this world.

Then she will find out how and where her handmaid came from, and go kill the girl's brother Felix, as well as this assassin Strados, and anyone involved in her girlfriend's detainment.

And if need be…this Rieko as well.

Indeed.

No one, hurts her Elle and lives to tell about it.

About twenty minutes later.

Team Azula was walking once more with Mai holding Ty Lee up over her shoulders while they watched Elle walk beside Azula.

After placing all of the items back in her backpack Elle slung it over her shoulder and they resumed their walk.

"Servant." Azula stated sternly with her words earning her a scolding glance from her friends.

"Elle." Ty Lee corrected with a huff while Azula never even turned to look at her.

"Yes master?" Elle queried in an innocent voice with her words producing a gigantic smile on Azula's lips and a sigh from Ty Lee.

"It is illegal for you to walk anywhere on this island without one of us supervising you. For your safety I am removing your freedom and placing an indivisible tether on you. If you go further than a one hundred paces away from us. I will punish you severely. Is that understood?" The princess explained in a smug voice with a confident smirk on her lips while the two noblewomen shivered once more.

"You know Elle. Me and Ty Lee know some kind girls that would jump at the chance to go on a date with you…and I bet they would even be more than happy to give you a bit of dominance. What 'normal' people consider dominance. If you're ever interested. Just let us know." Mai informed in a deadpan voice while Ty Lee sweatdropped alongside her.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a quick curtsy while her princess stared down at her in boundless approval.

"Or not." The markswoman stated with a shrug while the acrobat still smiled at the two.

"Good girl. I want you to know…that I am…pleased to hear that they didn't experiment on you." Azula admitted in a proud voice with her fists grasped at her armored plating while she glared ahead furiously.

It was a terrifying statement that showed the difference in their worlds as compared to Elle's.

In place of a world of bending was a world of technology and cold hard science.

Not that slavery in a Fire Nation prison was any better though.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu." Elle mumbled with her thumbs twiddling before her while she eagerly padded alongside her much taller caretaker.

"Me too." The brown-haired woman agreed with an angered growl while she glared ahead.

"I concur." Mai stated with a colder voice while she gazed over at the naïve girl walking beside her.

Only for the princess to turn her head while she gazed down at boot tracks that curved up onto a slope above them.

"I told Zoe to wait for me before setting up camp." The princess spoke in a frigid voice with her handmaid padding up alongside her.

"Can you really blame them Azula? How long have we been gone? Four hours?" Ty Lee suggested with her hands on her hips while Azula turned to walk up the slope.

Just before Azula stopped when she noticed small etch marks in the trees that she began to follow.

"I don't care if it was a year! I expect my people to wait for me even if they starve! My will is absolute!" Azula snarled in a moody voice while she stomped along with Elle scampering after her.

The two noblewomen just rolled their eyes at their spoiled leaders back.

All the while the princess angrily punched a branch to pieces when it obstructed her walking path.

"You go Azula-sama! You dominate that tree branch!" The blonde-haired girl called out in a worshipful voice with her words earning her a pleased smirk from her master and an amused glance from her big sister's.

"Humph! This one understands that my conquest cannot be stopped!" The princess bellowed in an overly proud voice before swiping her bangs from her sweaty eyes with a huff.

Only to peer down through the corner of her eye when a delicate hand grasped ahold of her elbow.

She gave the small girl's smiling face a stern glance before stomping ahead with her young girlfriend now tucked underneath her armpit.

"Azula-sama…" Elle murmured in a content voice while she held Azula's muscular arm with the much taller woman greedily pulling her in closer.

Until her face pressed into a robed arm while her dominant girlfriend began to walk with her under her protective arm.

"Aww…" The brown-haired woman gushed while her spoiled friend rolled her golden eyes only to march on with her little sister holding onto her bicep.

"I have to say Elle. You met another woman before Azula…also royalty…and from the sound of it just as controlling. Why didn't you ask this Rieko out on a date?" The markswoman questioned with a small smirk while her leader's golden eyes lit up in murderous jealousy at the mere implication.

The acrobat sweatdropped while she scratched her cheek in amusement only to look puzzled when the adorable girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh…there were many reasons. But one is the fact that Rieko is old enough to be my mother." The blonde-haired girl answered while her three friends flinched comically.

Even the princess herself saw her line of reasoning.

"Huh…that would be weird. Instead of dating someone old enough to be your big sister…. dating someone old enough to be your mother…" Ty Lee quipped with a nod of agreement while Azula stared a hole through her scalp.

"So, it wasn't just slavery you were looking for. It had to be Azula that stripped you for your free will?" Mai asked in a deadpan voice while Azula's smile returned to her lips.

"Yep! No one else would do! Azula-sama is the only one that I trust to guide me for all of my days." Elle declared in a passionate voice with her head resting against her master's toned arm.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman trailed off in a moved voice while her leader continued to walk with her little sister clinging to her elbow.

"Hm. You were searching for my dominance and my dominance alone." Azula purred with her supremely strict eyes peering down at Elle's lovable face hiding in her robed sleeve.

"T-that's so…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered cutely with her big sister's gazing at her oddly while she smiled shyly up at her smirking princess.

"That's my Elle." The princess announced in an approving voice with her words taking all by surprise while the younger girl peered in delight.

"Y-your Elle?" Elle stuttered in a shocked voice while Azula rolled her elegant eyes down at her.

"Yes…you belong to me. So…that makes you mine." Azula stated in a possessive voice with her growling words causing Elle to eagerly nod her head.

Mai and Ty exchanged an astonished glance while they followed along after the two.

That was the first time that they had heard Azula call the girl…her Elle.

"I…am Princess Azula's…E-Elle." The blonde-haired girl swooned with a hand on her cheek while the acrobat smiled at the two.

"So you are. And before I forget. Ty Lee's your jail warden from now on. If I am not around…and you defy me. It is now her job to punish you." The princess spoke in a sadistic voice while her handmaid now peered back at the acrobat's appalled face.

"Jail warden Azula! I am not going to be my little sister's jail warden!" Ty Lee protested in an offended voice while Mai shook her head knowingly.

"Like I said Ty Lee. She'll run away from the two of you and into my arms." Mai teased lightly while the acrobat took on a comically furious expression.

"You will be her jail warden Ty Lee! Or you will soon find yourself shining my two hundred pairs of footwear alongside her!" Azula exclaimed in a tyrannical voice with a smug smile on her regal lips while Ty Lee recoiled in delicious horror.

"N-no! Please Azula! Not…that. I'll… be Elle's jail warden." The brown-haired woman grumbled with her angry eyes glaring down at her boots.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama! I will obey oneesan Ty Lee when you are not around." Elle agreed with a serious nod that only served to make Ty Lee sigh in defeat.

"You're…not really going to make her clean two hundred pairs of shoes and boots every three days…are you?" The markswoman wondered in a dry voice only for her leader to smile maliciously.

"Of course, I am. All two hundred. It's an important exercise in trust and obedience." The princess insisted in a beyond entitled voice while her two-childhood friends shuddered in pity for the poor girl.

"I won't let you down Azula-sama. Your shoes will shine as if they were sparkling glass!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a loving voice while the royal woman smirked in gratification.

"You know Elle. I guess you'll never know if this…Rieko would have taken care of you without making you polish two hundred pairs of her shoes." Mai taunted in a composed voice while Elle still gazed ahead happily.

"Now Mai. I am just giving the girl what she needs. I strongly believe that the tiger monkey will only thrive in a rigorous environment where my will reigns supreme. Elle will only feel comfortable under my stern rule where she has no time to think about anything but Azula. This way she'll feel secure…because she will be continuously reminded that I am all encompassing." Azula explained with a charming smile while her childhood friends shivered only for Elle to contently tug on her arm.

"That's my best buddy. She cares about me." Elle stated with a blissful sigh while she bashfully peered up at Azula's simply divine face.

"Uh…yeah Elle. She certainly does." Ty Lee commented in an exasperated voice while she leaned on her friends' shoulder.

"It's for her own good." The princess added in a controlling voice with an arrogant smile before patting her blushing girlfriend's soft hair.

The small girl giggled sweetly with the older girl's hand in her hair while they strode up a slope only for the group to pause when they heard the sound of wild animal activity in the trees ahead.

And before Azula had a chance to react Elle sprang from her arm while she glared on with irate golden eyes when the girl burst towards the tree line like a curious puppy.

"I wonder what's over here!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while her companions gazed after her in a bewilderment while her master called after her.

"Get back here Elle! You don't know what's in those bushes!" Azula barked in a seemingly uncaring voice with her lips pursed in a foul tempered scowl while her childhood friends observed in humor.

"Just let her explore Azula. We're right behind her if anything goes wrong." The brown-haired woman advised in a warm voice while she walked forward on her friends' arm.

Only for the princess to stomp her boot with her arms now folded over her breasts.

"I really need to start leashing her." The princess sighed with a shake of her head while the other two shuddered in pity for her little handmaid.

As she continued to step ahead, she heard her handmaid's joyful cries of delight that only prompted her to sigh once more.

And then she knocked the tree branches aside from her view before stomping into the foliage only to freeze in her step after she made her way into the clearing.

The two noblewomen also halted with their expressions softening to find their young companion playing with forest wildlife.

But they were not just any wildlife. They were…tiger monkeys!

"Hm. Well I see the tiger monkey has found her long lost family." Azula commented with a smug wave of her hand while the other two continued to gaze on fondly.

"Oh Azula! Cut it out!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a grin while Azula rolled her eyes back at her.

All the while they watched Elle kneel down while she reached out to touch a hopping tiger monkey while her three friends gazed after her in amusement.

"Hello! My name is Elle! What's your name?" Elle questioned with a joyful smile while the tiger monkey sniffed her hand.

Team Azula observed in varied levels of humor when the only response the girl received was a purr-like squeak.

"What are these animals called Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl inquired in an excited voice while her big sister's sweatdropped when the princess's red lips curved into a gigantic smirk.

"Oh, those dear? Those are tiger monkeys." The princess answered with a fingernail curling up before her lips only to watch in concealed entertainment when her handmaid cried out in joy.

"Tiger monkeys! The princess says I'm a tiger monkey too!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in delight with a wide grin when the tiger monkey continued to sniff her hand.

"That's cute Azula. Don't you think so?" The brown-haired woman asked with a giggle while the princess scanned her fingernails in feigned boredom.

"It is not cute. It is revolting." Azula snorted with a cold smile while Mai rolled her eyes at her.

"It's cute and you know it Azula. Isn't it Mai?" Ty Lee laughed while she smiled when a tiger monkey leaped onto Elle's back only for her young friend to smile as brightly as the sun.

"It is." Mai agreed dryly with a small smile on her lips while Azula continued to as if she were above such things.

"They like me Azula-sama!" Elle squealed with childish awe in her eyes while tiger monkeys began to drop down to inspect her.

"I can see that servant." The princess sighed with tiny spark of fondness in her callous eyes while she watched closely to make certain that the creatures did not harm her pet.

Only to find herself staring on in genuine puzzlement when her little intended began laughing happily when the other tiger monkeys began to climb on her.

All while Ty Lee giggled alongside her and even Mai managed a chuckle of amusement.

"This…this is one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen! This is…so wonderful Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl declared in a voice of unending joy while her princess stared at her with perplexed golden eyes.

"Please! They are just tiger monkeys Elle! They are nothing more than furry little beasts!" Azula shouted with her arms crossed over her armored chest while she scowled at the scene before her.

"No. This is…just sublime. There…is nothing like this…back home in the Blue Zone. Nothing…nothing at all." Elle mumbled with her amber eyes briefly shimmering up in emotions while Team Azula listened closely to her words.

The three highborn women exchanged a brief glance before gazing back at their young companion once more.

They still knew very little of…Elle's Earth.

And this was the first time that they had heard Elle speak of any 'zone'.

Any thoughts that Azula had as to what that could be promptly vanished while her golden eyes squinted in disgust when one of the tiger monkeys licked her handmaid's cheek.

All the while the teenager laughed sweetly once more while the animal continued to lick her face.

"That's disgusting Elle! Get that filthy little beast off of you or you will not be sleeping beside me!" The princess bellowed with her voice causing the tiger monkeys to tremble much to her delight.

"N-no! Please don't revoke my snuggle rights!" The blonde-haired girl wailed in a horrified voice while the tiger monkey continued to lick her face much to the princess's revulsion.

"Stop it Azula. You're ruining it for her." The brown-haired woman scolded while she lightly smacked her scowling friend on her shoulder pad.

"Ruining what Ty Lee? The girl getting a disease from one of these dirty creatures?" Azula growled with her boot tapping on the forest floor while the acrobat sighed.

"T-that tickles!" Elle cheered with renewed laughter while the tiger monkey pressed against her cheek just when another perched on her other shoulder.

"She…looks so happy. Just let her enjoy it Azula." The markswoman stated with affection in her voice while she watched her little sister's face beam as brightly as the sparkling oceanside.

All of Elle's hidden sorrow and pain was briefly fading away in the simplistic joy that the girl gained from the forest wildlife.

"Humph. Well at least now we know that both species of tiger monkey behave much the same." The princess taunted with a haughty wave of her hand while the other two women sweatdropped.

"Azula…" Ty Lee answered with a smile still adorning her lips while Azula tapped her fingers along her armored biceps.

"They even hop about in a similar manner." Azula remarked with a finger under her chin while she watched the scene with a sliver of amusement in her eyes.

"I like tiger monkeys! We'll have to be friends! All of us! Maybe I can even visit you? I bet Azula-sama would be willing to give me a ride out!" Elle chirped with her amber eyes agape in wonder while the tiger monkeys still sat on her shoulders.

And another even clung to the back of her shirt!

The two noblewomen turned to the princess's annoyed face while they smiled knowingly at her as if to say that they knew that she wouldn't say no.

It was a beyond humiliating concept to Azula for the Princess of the Fire Nation to utilize a war machine to transport a peasant to a remote island so the girl can frolic with filthy little beasts!

"No Elle. No, I will not." The princess sneered with her fingers grasping at her arms while she turned away to glare off into the distance.

Team Azula stood watching the innocent scene with mutual astonishment in their eyes only for their stomachs to begin to growl once more.

The acrobat blushed lightly while the weapons expert sighed as if saying that it was time to go get food.

Yet once more the one whose belly growled the loudest was Azula's herself.

The spoiled woman observed the frolicking animals with a hungry look in her golden eyes while her subordinates gazed at her in disbelief.

"No. Azula." The brown-haired woman protested with an adamant shake of her head while the other woman glowered back at her.

"It's food." Azula hissed with her starting to graze the hilt of her sword while Elle continued to roll about with her back turned to her.

"Are you really going to ruin her joy? Are you that low?" Mai pondered with her smile having given way to a frown while Azula scowled at the frolicking tiger monkeys.

"Just look at how much they like her. Those beasts have completely dropped their guard. If we just…" The princess snarled with a hardened look in her eyes while her childhood friends stared at her in disgust.

"No." Ty Lee responded in an unusually stern voice while she leaned on the other noblewoman's shoulder.

"There is an entire island of animals that you can hunt…and you would pick the ones lulled into harmony by Elle's presence?" The markswoman retorted with anger in her voice while her cruel leader continued to stare at the animals in aggravation.

"It's standard hunting practice to strike when your prey is under the delusion that they are safe. Just think about how easy it would be if she lured our prey in for us…all we would have to do is deal one swift blow." Azula insisted in a ruthless voice with her beautiful lips in a thin line while she glared at her pretty handmaid laying in the grass with the wild animals.

The two women just stared at their leader in revulsion that the thought had even crossed her mind.

"No Azula. Even though I am painfully hungry. I will not do that." The brown-haired woman spoke in an upset voice while the small blonde's giggles still filtered into the air.

"I really wish we could take a picture of this Azula-sama! If only we had a camera!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a peaceful voice with a soft smile on her lips while she ran her hand through a tiger monkeys' fur.

The princess just grunted angrily while her two subordinates gazed at her in a pointed manner.

"Soft hearted fools!" Azula snapped with a scowl still on her crimson lips while she stared at the scene in disgust.

Or so that was how it appeared.

"What's a camera Elle?" Ty Lee questioned in a warmly curious voice while Elle smiled from where she lay in the foliage.

"It's a device that takes a still image of a scene that you want to preserve. Like…this one. And then…you can print a photo on a sheet of paper. Almost…like a painting but it's not a painting. It's…a copy of the image of the memory that you cherish…frozen in time. So, you can gaze at it anytime that you wish to recall your happy memory." Elle explained in a wistful voice while she laughed when she was licked on the cheek once more.

"Revolting." The princess muttered with a huff while the other two women gazed on with astonishment in their eyes.

"That…that sounds amazing Elle!" The brown-haired woman called out with her mouth open in awe.

"For peasants I suppose. I have no time for…such sentimental nonsense." Azula stated in a pompous fashion while she scanned her fingernails in a show of disinterest.

"Oh, please Azula. You love to act all high and mighty but we all know that you've expressed an interest in all of the devices from Elle's…Earth." Mai scoffed with her arms crossed over her bosom while the royal woman rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Maybe someday…we can all take a photograph together? As a family!" The blonde-haired girl suggested in an innocent voice with her words hitting all three of her companions in the chest.

Even Azula was struck by the girl's pure hearted words.

"We'd love to! Wouldn't we Azula?" Ty Lee assured in a delighted voice with Azula sighing heavily beside her.

"I suppose…if it would keep the girl from crying." The princess answered with an impassive shrug while the acrobat smiled at her once more.

"That would be nice Elle. I would like that." The markswoman offered with her tawny eyes thawing at the sight of the younger girl laughing happily amongst the tiger monkeys.

But even so.

She couldn't help but ponder how she still thought this girl was too pure for someone like Azula.

Far too pure.

"As would I…so very much." Elle spoke with a serene smile while she wiggled when a tiger monkey leaped on her belly.

And then one perched upon her head while the two noblewomen chuckled alongside the comically repulsed princess.

"Servant! Let's go! I'm hungry!" Azula bellowed with a spoiled snap of her fingers while the other two women still smiled at the scene.

"B-but master! The tiger monkeys and I are becoming good friends!" The blonde-haired girl protested adorably only to find herself gulping under a beyond domineering gaze that sent another shudder down her spine.

When Azula glared at her she…felt like her entire body was lighting up in delight.

There were no words to describe the joy that she felt when she stood under the princess's stern glare.

"By all means continue then…if you wish for me to eat your friends." The princess purred with a hand slowly trailing down her growling belly while she watched in amusement when her little pet gazed at her in horror.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman begged once more only for her cruel friend to ignore her plea.

"N-no! P-please don't eat the tiger monkeys master!" Elle cried out in a worried voice while Azula still eyed the tiger monkey on her head in disgust.

"Then come now! So, I can go find other food!" Azula ordered with a domineering snap of her fingers before placing her hands on her shapely hips.

"Y-yes princess…if you say so." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a moping voice while she sat up with her amber eyes peering down at the peaceful forest animals still crowding around her.

"Hm. That's what I like to hear." The princess commented with a pleased smile once more just as she began to stride away while her two friends turned to follow her.

They watched Elle hesitantly stand up before offering a pat to the head of the one that was kissing her face.

"I'll be back! Don't worry! I'll visit you every day that I am here! And come back to see you even after I leave!" Elle assured in a tender voice with a jubilant smile on her lips before sprinting away while she waved over her shoulder at the small gathering of tiger monkeys.

The tiger monkeys observed her departure with innocent interest in their eyes before returning to their prior activities after their visitor vanished in the forest tree line.

Team Azula stood patiently while they all turned to watch their innocent young friend pad back over to their side.

And she was smiling even brighter than before they had stepped into the peaceful forest glade.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a respectful voice after scampering to a stop before the much taller woman's side while golden eyes gazed down at her.

"What Elle?" Azula replied in a sigh while she stood with her fists on her hips only to watch in approval when Elle bowed before her at the waist.

"W-will…will you…take me back to visit the tiger monkey's tomorrow?" Elle stammered with a bashful twinge of pink on her cheeks while Azula's cold eyes surveyed her closely.

All the while the two noblewomen gazed at the scowling woman's back.

And the acrobat even went so far as to lightly slap the other woman's armored back.

"Ugh. Fine." The princess grumbled just as she was about to turn away only to find a blonde blur latching to her around her belly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! Arigatou!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a heartfelt voice with her arms grasping her master's plated belly while she listened to the monarch's stomach rumble in her ear.

But it didn't bother her any!

Not in the least!

"But…only if you stay on your best behavior! Is that understood servant?" Azula declared in a harsh voice with her dominant eyes glaring down at Elle's face pressing into her belly.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama! I'll be the best girl I can be for you!" Elle cried out with her happy eyes peering up at Azula's stony face only to close her eyes serenely when a strong hand planted into her hair.

"That's my good girl. The only one I can count on." The princess remarked with a returning smile while she petted her petite girlfriend beneath her stern hand.

"O-ooh Azula-sama…I'm your g-girl." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a loveable voice while she happily hid her face in the older girl's growling belly.

"You two are so cute together." Ty Lee chuckled with a bright grin while Mai observed the scene in amusement only for Azula to scowl back at them.

"Say that again Ty Lee and I will change the sigil of your house to a cherry pit. And I will leave it to you to fill in the blanks as to what that will mean for your house." Azula spoke in a glacial voice with her small girlfriend still bending over with her little face buried in her belly.

The acrobat paled in terror before wisely ceasing her giggles.

The last thing she wanted was to not only be sentenced to picking cherry pits.

But to have her entire house cursing at her in hatred while they labor beside her!

And then after what seemed like about a minute Azula carefully pushed Elle to her feet.

The small girl pouted while she stared up at her princess's scoffing face with adorable amber eyes only for harsh golden eyes to send a shiver down her spine.

"That's enough now peasant. If you continue this exemplary behavior then I just might pet you while you do your labors." The princess commanded with her fists on her hips while her petite handmaid eagerly nodded her little head in excitement.

"Yes Azula-sama! On exemplary behavior!" Elle chirped with an ever-present smile before bouncing on both feet much to the amusement of her three friends'.

"Very good. Follow me now Elle." Azula sighed with a still pleased countenance while she wagered her fingers for her girlfriend to follow while she listened to her young girlfriend scamper after her.

"If my princess says follow, I follow!" The blonde-haired girl piped in a worshipful voice with her big sister's following after her while her older girlfriend smiled in approval.

And with that the foursome continued trekking up the forest slope while they followed the tree markings that the soldier had left for them.

The handmaid padded alongside her much taller master while the ruthless woman watched through the corner of her eye.

All the while keeping a stern eye out for any dangers that might threaten her servant's life.

Only for her golden eye to twitch in annoyance when her pet held a curious finger to her lip when they heard the sound of another small creature rustling in the thick foliage.

"Elle! No! Don't you even think about it!" The princess shouted in a cold voice only to groan when her pet rushed towards the bushes.

The acrobat smiled while she gazed back at the stoic weapons expert before they turned their heads to watch their princess already bounding in the air to apprehend their excited little sister.

"B-but Azula-sama! I want to explore! It might be more tiger monkeys!" Elle answered with childish awe in her eyes before she vanished into the thick foliage once more.

And not another moment later Team Azula heard the young girl shrieking in horror while they all whipped their heads around in unconcealed concern for their friend's safety.

The two noblewomen were already rushing after their leader while Azula furiously stomped through the forest greenery only to gaze down in disgust upon seeing what had caused her pet's screams.

Mai and Ty Lee slid to a stop behind the monarch while they gazed up with unusual revulsion in their eyes.

It was a very, very big spiders' nest.

And the blonde had just naively ran right into it!

"S-save me Azula-sama! H-help!" The blonde-haired girl whined with her eyes widening in terror when a large spider scuttled down before her paling face.

Not a second later a blade a blue fire cut through the dense webbing while the small girl fearfully took cover behind her master's much taller body.

"Foolish peasant! This is what happens when you blindly run into the brush!" Azula snapped with her controlling eyes glaring over her shoulder at her little girlfriend trembling behind her.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." Elle mumbled with her hands grasping at the back of her master's armor while she hid her face in Azula's sloping back.

"Azula! Look above you! You've both disturbed the nest!" Mai yelled with a deep grimace while Azula glanced up with unhidden repugnance in her golden eyes to see many spiders scurrying down the huge web.

Just when Elle started to pitifully scream out in terror behind her while her eyes twitched in aggravation.

The teenager's piercing scream only served to cause her three friends to cover their ears in pain while they watched in horror to see that the yell only served to disturb the nest even further.

"Okay! That is not pink! It's so totally gross!" Ty Lee exclaimed in revulsion while she rushed forward on her good foot with her arm over her friends' shoulder.

"Elle! Cease that pathetic wailing right now!" The princess roared with her stern eyes whipping around to glare at her handmaid only to watch in unconcealed annoyance when her admirer took off in a maddened sprint past her.

"G-get me off this island! N-now!" The blonde-haired girl shrieked while her three friends watched her dart ahead with speed, they had not thought her capable of.

The three highborn women gazed at their young friend in slight bewilderment before Elle halted in her tracks when a spider dropped down on top of her head.

Without even giving it any thought Azula sprang ahead to kill the spider that was now crawling over her screaming girlfriend's face.

"Stay still so I get it off!" Azula barked in a furious voice only for her golden eyes to shimmer in impatience when her pet bounded through the bushes.

"Poor girl…she really…really hates spiders." The brown-haired woman muttered with a sympathetic frown just before she knocked a spider from her shoulder in disgust.

"I-it's a monster! G-get it off me! G-get it off me!" Elle screamed in a terrified voice with her eyes agape in terror while she bounded up the rocky slope while she felt furry legs crawl across her neck.

Just when Azula and her big sisters emerged from the brush with a burning blue inferno in the monarch's wake.

And many volcano sac spiders burning to a crisp in the now blazing spider's nest.

"Elle! Get back here!" The princess yelled in a voice of long since eroded patience while she clenched her fists at her hips.

Only for her golden eyes to narrow in anger when she watched the shrieking girl speed over the hillside above.

"I really hate this island." The markswoman stated in an irate voice while she braced the acrobat's body weight before, they moved up the path as quickly as they were able.

All the while Azula jumped high above them with her swift footfalls rapidly closing in on her frightened handmaid.

And just when her frantic girlfriend nearly fell down to surely injure herself upon the sharp forest pathway.

Her golden eyes flashed with surprise when a familiar figure jumped out of the tree line.

And then the soldiers fist grasped ahold of the blonde's shirt before the teenager hurt herself on the dangerous pathway.

And without any delay Zoe punched the spider from the younger girl's trembling neck while she carefully held onto the back of the panting girl's shirt.

Azula slid to a stop while the two noblewomen approached from behind her only to stare up in distaste at the woman standing beside their terrified friend.

Most curiously enough the dark-haired woman was now wearing a new dark short-sleeved shirt with her toned arms showing burn marks from the earlier explosion while she gazed down at them with icy hazel eyes.

"P-please! Get it off…" The blonde-haired girl whimpered in a traumatized voice while the older woman stared down at her in puzzlement.

"Calm yourself. I got rid of it." The captain assured with her grip only loosening after she pulled the shorter girl to her feet.

"Zoe! I told you to wait." Azula spoke in a callous voice with her arms crossed over her breasts while her cold eyes honed in on her handmaid's gasping face.

Elle wheezed for air with a hand over her chest while Zoe turned to gaze down at her in increased bafflement.

It not only astounded her to discover that her powerful monarch was fond of this young girl.

But her astonishment only grew when she took note of the slight flicker of concerned in her leader's golden eyes upon seeing the girl rasp for air.

"I-I need my…" Elle wheezed with her arms struggling to get her backpack off her shoulder only for Zoe to react quicker than she expected.

The soldier tore the backpack from her shoulders with merciless precision before patiently holding it out for the panicking girl to open while Team Azula watched in shock.

They were still having a hard time processing that a woman who was willing to torture her enemy for weeks and cut down enemy soldiers like butter was surprisingly compassionate to her allies.

As long as they don't get on her bad side.

"Her inhaler. Get her inhaler." Mai instructed in a grudgingly restrained voice while Zoe briefly met her gaze before holding the open back for Elle's fumbling hand.

"Where is it? In this compartment?" Zoe questioned with a raised brow while Elle's hand speedily grasped ahold of the small inhaler before holding to her lips in a frenzy.

All the while Azula stomped up the pathway with her stern eyes glaring at Elle when her handmaid took several frantic puffs of her inhaler.

"Don't drop anything in that bag. Her only memories of her mother are in there." Ty Lee remarked with a worried frown while Zoe offered her a stunned nod while she gazed down at Elle's pale face.

'She's…very sick.' The captain thought with her eyes softening just a tad while the shorter girl turned to watch the princess step up behind her.

"None of this would have happened if you had just done as I told you! You can't just mindlessly run into every bush without looking checking your surroundings first!" The princess snapped in a foul tempered voice with her toned arms folded over her chest while she glared down at her rasping girlfriend.

"Azula! Let Elle get her breath before you berate her!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed in a sisterly voice while she approached from behind.

"S-sumima-" The blonde-haired girl coughed only for her words to die in her throat while the warrior still held onto her backpack with her hazel eyes observing her in bafflement.

"Simple minded peasant." Azula scoffed in a haughty voice with her boot tapping on the rocky outcrop while Elle shrunk even lower under her domineering glare.

While the younger girl regained her breath the four highborn women waited for her coughs to die down.

Elle gasped at a slower rate while Azula loomed behind her with suppressed concern in her callous eyes before temporarily turning her attentions to her most skilled soldier.

The other woman gazed back at her before answering at long last.

"The Dai Li brought a small pack of supplies up and some injured. They are bringing the rest of our people up as we speak. I had injured people to feed so I moved ahead of you. And I likewise told the others to continue onward while I hunted for dinner." Zoe responded in a composed voice while Azula's terrifying eyes burned through her skull.

Whether it was because the princess was concerned for her injured or simply because she was exhausted.

For whatever reason, the monarch chose to let it slide.

"Let us hope that you find something more appealing than canned tuna!" The princess complained with a huff while she loomed over her exhausted pet.

"Well…volcano sac spiders weren't exactly what I had in mind…but I hear that they aren't half bad roasted over a campfire." The captain spoke with a shrug while she smiled when the other four gazed at her in complete disgust.

"Oh…now I feel woozy." Elle whined with Ty Lee patting her back gently while she shivered in fear of the giant spiders.

Azula just stared at Zoe with an incredulous countenance just before the soldier cast her a small smirk.

"That was a joke princess." Zoe sighed with her aloof eyes watching Elle calm herself before the girl put her inhaler back in its compartment.

And then she zipped up the bag for the younger girl before gently handing it back to the now relaxing handmaid.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…Zoe." The blonde-haired girl murmured while her three friends observed the interaction with varying feelings in their mixed gazes.

That was the first time that any of them had heard Elle speak to Zoe beyond when she stood up to her earlier today.

"Ah. No need to thank me. I will not have it said that I let Princess Azula's girlfriend suffer grievous injury on my watch." The captain jested with her hand patting the now blushing girl's shoulder while the royal woman glared daggers at her.

"You will not breath a word of this to anyone…understand?" Azula hissed with her hand reaching out to grasp Zoe's shoulder once more while the warrior winced in understanding.

"Breath a word of what Your Highness? I don't see anything." Zoe answered smoothly while Azula's golden eyes still narrowed back at her.

"Good. You had best see to it that it stays that way! Because your name will be on my list! All of you will! And if anyone betrays my confidence…I will draw ten random names! And kill whoever I draw…regardless of stature." The princess snarled with her glacial gaze glaring about while her childhood friends shuddered in terror.

Mai and Ty Lee swallowed after exchanging a mutual glance of unease before gazing back down at their innocent friends adorably reddened face.

They could only hope that Azula was just spouting hot air to terrify her people into staying silent.

"Understood princess! I will not breath a word of your little lover to-" The captain assured only for a mighty fist to impact with her jaw while the princess stared down at her with murderous golden eyes.

"Be silent Zoe!" Azula barked with a furious finger pointing down at the smirking woman just as she guided Elle's bashfully blushing face along under her armpit.

"Of course, my princess. You'll be relieved to know that I found a nice camping spot up ahead." Zoe announced with a returning stoicism to her voice while Team Azula listened in relief.

Only to turn to their young friends unusually repulsed countenance.

"I-I'm not camping near that…that infestation!" Elle cried out with her hands grasping the straps of her backpack while Azula groaned in annoyance once more.

"You'll camp where I say you camp servant." The princess snorted in a controlling voice only to be taken aback when her petite girlfriend adamantly shook her little head.

"A-absolutely not! I will not sleep anywhere near that! I won't stop to rest until I am certain that my sleeping area is monster spider free!" The blonde-haired girl protested before she turned away from her princess's stunned face while the soldier observed the interaction in shock.

The three noblewomen gazed at the scene in mild amusement while the monarch's lips creased into a wrathful scowl.

No doubt not appreciating the public challenge to her authority.

"No. You will not! I am your master and I say we're camping up ahead!" Azula ordered with a finger thrusting in Elle's unusually disgusted face.

"Go ahead and camp there! But I won't! I'll camp alone if I must! But I am not sleeping by this!" Elle shouted with a finger pointing back up at Azula's beautiful face while the older girl's nose exhaled a small puff of flames in her anger.

"Azula…just work with Elle." Ty Lee pleaded with a sigh while Azula released a furious growl above the smaller girl.

"You…will do as I say pet." The princess declared in a supremely domineering voice while the others watched in amusement when the tiny girl folded her arms in defiance.

"Azula-sama, do you still want me to clean your boots and scrub the sweat from your armor? Do you also wish for me to scrub your body from head to toe? Cook your dinner? Massage your feet? And your bottom? And the rest of you too?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a brave voice while her big sister's observed in approval when her master glowered down at her.

"Humph! I don't wish it I demand it!" Azula shouted with her fingers sweeping her sweaty bangs from her eyes only for her ire to skyrocket when her pet jabbed her finger against her belly.

"Then camp somewhere spider free or you won't get anything! N-not one thing if I have to sleep near those…those repulsive monsters!" Elle insisted with her little arms folded over her youthful chest while Azula watched her turn to walk away in disbelief.

And the princess's rage was only fueled by her two childhood friends' chuckles of approval.

"You tell her Elle!" The brown-haired woman called out with a grin while the weapons expert chuckled softly beside her.

The petite girl smiled in returning shyness while the incensed princess began to stomp after her with her fists tightening at her hips.

But the most infuriating thing of all was not Mai and Ty Lee's laughter.

Or her handmaid's defiance.

No.

It was Zoe's amused smirk.

"Well…princess…it looks like you just got told by your boss." The captain taunted with a knowing smirk while the royal woman spun around to glare a hole through her end.

All the while the small girl padded ahead of them while flames began to ignite at Azula's fingertips.

"I am the master here Zoe. I am the master of every last one of you. We camp where I say we camp. Is that understood girl?" The princess demanded in a beyond strict voice just as she strode up behind her tiny handmaid while the much shorter girl continued her pathetic sulking.

"N-no. I won't." The blonde-haired girl stammered in returning shyness only to cough once more while her master scowled down at the back of her head.

"Would you rather deal with Elle screaming all throughout the night? Or would you rather walk a little further to sleep more soundly?" Mai inquired in a pointed voice while Azula glared at her over her shoulder.

Only for the young girl's voice to plea to her once more.

"Please Azula-sama. Those spiders…scare me." Elle murmured in a meek voice with Azula stepping up alongside her while the regal woman gazed down at her in grudging concern.

"Ugh. Fine. I suppose…in recognition of your undying loyalty…that I could walk further." Azula sighed with a dramatic wave of her hand while her childhood friends rolled their eyes only for a blonde blur to assail her arm.

The powerful princess stiffened with her cold eyes expressing her reservations about showing affections in the presence of her most skilled soldier.

Not that it deterred her handmaid any.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! Arigatou!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a joyful voice once more before she adorably nuzzled her older girlfriend's toned bicep while the captain observed in unhidden amusement.

"But the massage had better be worth it! Is that understood Elle!" The princess barked with a finger snapping in her little handmaid's brightly smiling face while she allowed her girlfriend to hold onto her arm.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama! I won't disappoint you!" Elle exclaimed with a chipper grin while she pressed her face against Azula's strong arm while the older girl huffed above her.

"See to it that you don't peasant." Azula scoffed with a flick of her ebony bangs while her red lips curved into a smirk once more.

"Aww!" Ty Lee cooed with a cheerful smile while Azula rolled her elegant eyes as they continued up the pathway.

Only for the captain's smooth chuckle to cause the mighty princess to turn around and glare at her with dangerously narrowed golden eyes.

"It's good to know that there is someone I can go to for appeals should you disappoint me." Zoe stated with an aloof nod while Azula's friends flinched when the wrathful woman stared a hole through her forehead.

"Don't you have something better to do than pester me! I thought you were supposed to be gathering dinner!" The princess bellowed in a thunderous voice with her icy eyes glaring at her soldier's stoic face.

"I was princess. But I heard…Elle scream for help. So, I abandoned my kill to save her from would be death…or so I thought." The captain commented with a shrug while the young blonde blushed in embarrassment.

That was also the first time that the legendary soldier said their young friends name.

"Thank you…again Zoe." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a shy voice with her big sister's eying the soldier's slightly smiling face in suspicion.

"As I said…Elle. It was nothing." Zoe assured with her hand on the hilt of her blade while she began to stride ahead.

"Your service is appreciated…now if you will excuse us." Azula remarked in a moody voice with her golden eyes glaring ahead only for her ire to increase when she caught a hint of anger in her warrior's eyes.

"Of course, princess. I have but one question for you…three months?" The captain announced in a colder voice with her hazel eyes flashing in obvious displeasure while the other four females froze in their tracks.

Ty Lee could only stare at Zoe with unnerved brown-gray eyes over how dangerous and persistent the warrior was proving to be.

Even so bold as to continue to press and push on Azula's waning nerves to sentence Mai to a horrible fate!

"You…spied on me!" The princess hissed with her eyes agape in great anger while her handmaid listened in puzzlement just as she rounded around to glare at her stoic soldier.

"Oh no. I heard a rumor amongst the locals. Something about two months. How…disappointing." Zoe spoke with a seemingly uncaring shrug before she slapped her hand on Mai's shoulder while the weapons expert stared at her in loathing.

"I suggest you watch your step Zoe. You are treading on thin ice." Azula warned with her merciless eyes glaring at her captain's impassive face.

'Damn you Mai! You stupid fool! If it comes between House Song and House Lin…' The princess thought with her brilliant eyes shimmering in rage while her eyes flickered between the two faces.

"Six weeks Azula-sama? What's this about two months?" Elle questioned naively with her amber eyes peering up at Azula's glowering visage while her master glared back at the soldier.

Team Azula was more than aware than Azula was going to painstaking lengths to prevent their young friend from finding out that Mai would be sentenced to Boiling Rock.

No doubt the princess was well aware that it would send Elle into an inconsolable fit of tears.

Something that bothered all three of them.

Even if Azula was too proud to say so aloud.

"Oh, I understand. Perhaps…Fire Lord Ozai might see it differently. What say you House Lin? Shall we take our case up with the Fire Lord? I have no doubt that a fine…orator such as yourself just might persuade him that you are right…and I am wrong." The captain declared with a small smirk while the weapons expert stared at her through the corner of her eye.

And the acrobat tensed while she gazed back at the other woman's terrifying stare that somehow seemed to rival Azula's own.

Azula clenched her fists at her hips in her anger while her ruthless eyes never left her violent subordinate's murderous face.

And once more she was loathed to admit that Zoe was right!

If she fails to rule in Zoe's favor then her captain will just speak to her father in her place.

She has no doubt that her father would grant her Mai's head without any hesitation!

"How many years did you get for putting your sword through General Shoren's heart? That's right…none. Go drop off a cliff Zoe-" The markswoman retorted only for her eyes to widen when two strong arms began to choke her before her livid leader's own eyes.

And just when the acrobat cried out in fright a boot slid underneath her foot before she unceremoniously dropped to the ground on her ass.

In but an instant Ty Lee was on the ground gazing up in anger and shock to see Zoe brutally crushed Mai's wind pipe while her lifelong friend rasped for air.

"Oneesan! P-please don't hurt her!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a panic while her master stared at the scene with narrowing golden eyes.

"Zoe! Defy me and you will get nothing! Cease this at once!" Azula roared with her sweaty eyes staring angrily at the other woman's enraged face while Mai thrashed in Zoe's stranglehold.

"Just like you did to your assassin? I am the Fire Nation's greatest warrior! And one way or another…I will have my due!" Zoe snarled with her predatory eyes glaring at Mai's paling face while she crushed the other woman's neck.

Within mere seconds the acrobat sprung up with a blade in hand only for the lethal soldier to block it with her right arm.

Just when the weapons expert drove a hard boot into the warrior's unprotected stomach.

The soldier slid a few inches backward while the princess watched the transgression with her teeth ground together.

All the while her handmaid's innocent cries continued to only serve as fuel to her rotten temper.

"S-stop! P-please don't fight!" Elle stammered in a fretful voice while her big sisters stared back at her in guilt only to tense up when Zoe charged forward.

"Zoe!" The princess ordered in a furious voice when the vicious soldier slammed her boot into the acrobat's belly.

"Stay back Ty Lee!" Mai called out after drawing her blade just before she barely blocked a bloodthirsty swing from Zoe's sword.

And just like that the weapons expert and the warrior began clashing blades on the rocky slope while Azula irate golden eyes followed their every move.

Ty Lee knelt on the ground with her eyes widening in worry while sweat dripped down her heated cheek when Mai backpedaled on the defensive.

Only to find her back slammed into a large rock while she panted for air with Zoe's sword very nearly cleaving into her throat.

The exhausted noblewoman just barely rolled out of the way of the assault just when a boot made contact with her stomach once more.

"Mai! S-stop!" The blonde-haired girl pleaded in a heartfelt voice while her girlfriend gazed down at her with anger in her stern eyes.

"I will not say it again Zoe!" Azula shouted in a ruthless voice while blue fire burned at her fingertips while Zoe jumped forward with a maddened gleam in her eyes.

It was as clear as can be that even when Zoe was worn out and injured that the soldier still had the ferocity to out battle Mai.

The two were both worn out and injured, and yet despite the captain being the more injured of the two she still had the upper hand!

'She's…she's a monster! Doesn't she ever tire!' The brown-haired woman thought with her eyes agape in shock.

"Get up you sack of shit! No one insults my honor and lives to tell about it!" The captain yelled out in a passionate voice with her teeth grinding together when her swing was shakily blocked by a hidden blade.

"Honor? What honor! You don't have any honor!" The markswoman growled with her tawny eyes bravely glaring up at the infuriated soldier's face only for a savage kick to send her soaring to the ground.

All the while Ty Lee and Elle watched in horror when Zoe encircled around the downed woman like a bloodthirsty lion.

"Stand up! I won't have my kill stolen by a sharp rock!" Zoe announced with a narrow of her furious eyes while Mai blocked another swing with her teeth gritting in her frustration.

"Stop this right now or I will kill the both of you!" The princess bellowed with her golden eyes trembling in anger when the two continued to duel against her order.

The two noblewomen ducked and slashed at one another while the soldier all the while glared down into the other woman's sweat stained tawny eyes.

"There is no escape for you! There is no haven for you! No matter how the princess rules! You will never be safe from me!" The captain shouted before slamming Mai against a boulder once more while the gloomy noble pushed back on her blade with a mighty grunt.

"I could say the same to you! You're not invincible Zoe! You have to sleep too!" Mai snapped with her hand shakily pushing back on the sword while Zoe seethed like a vengeful dragon.

Only for a spark of orange fire to escape from her fists that sent her flailing backwards in surprise.

The explosion from the firebending rose into the air while Azula stared on at the scene with a slight twinge of surprise in her cold eyes.

'Did her bending just get stronger than when she used it earlier?' Azula thought with curiosity in her stern eyes while Mai now sat leaning back into the damaged rock face.

And then the soldier stood over her with her blade in hand while she glared down at her panting opponent.

"No. But I am stronger than you. And I have loyal soldiers at my disposal who will obey any order I give them! As long as it doesn't involve the Crown Princess coming to harm!" Zoe exclaimed with her blade pointing down at Mai's bruised face while the other woman tried her hardest to hide her fear.

The implication sent a shiver down the spine of all but Azula.

"A-Azula. Aren't you going to help Mai?" Ty Lee questioned in a frightened voice while Azula pridefully scowled at her before turning her attention back to the two feuding nobles.

"If I tell my men to take you in the woods and beat the shit out of you! They will! If I tell them to poison your food! They will!" The captain insisted with her enraged hazel eyes never ceasing in staring down at the other woman's paling face.

"Zoe!" The princess commanded only for the soldier to tense up in anger.

"But take heart House Lin. I wouldn't do that to you. That would be far…far too quick. I am going to do things to you…that even our noble princess could never fathom. It will not be swift. I will make you wait years. Until you've forgotten about our grudge. And then just when think that it's over…" Zoe explained in a menacing voice with her violent eyes widening in her rage down at Mai's unnerved face.

The horrifying statement had the acrobat gazing at the somewhat taken aback princess for backup.

It truly sounded like something that Azula would do.

It was no small wonder why Azula was so fond of Zoe!

"I will have your head all the same. In the meantime, I'll just take my anger out on your traitorous lover." The captain concluded in a vengeful voice before spitting in contempt at the other woman's feet.

Only for a small blonde blur to jump between her sword and her prey while Ty Lee stared on in sisterly fright.

And for the third time in one day Elle selflessly held out her arms to shield Mai while the older girl stared at the younger girl's back with a moved emotion in her stoic eyes.

"P-please stop Zoe!" Elle begged in an emotional voice with her amber eyes peering up into Zoe's hazel eyes while the soldier observed her in mild bafflement.

"Elle…." Mai spoke in an appreciate voice with her hand on the small girl's shoulder while Elle quivered under Zoe's icy gaze.

It was clear as can be that she would be long dead by now if this young girl had not accompanied them to the isle!

As soon as her young girlfriend had stepped in between the two warring noblewomen Azula's eyes took on a truly monstrous shimmer once more.

Just as she was opening her mouth to shout an order for her soldier to back away from her handmaid she could only gaze on in disbelief when the warrior sheathed her blade before she even had a chance to speak.

And then the captain stared down at the small blonde with her brows furrowing inquisitively at the younger girl's face.

"This isn't over…House Lin." Zoe stated with a fist balling up before her while Mai met her glare only for Elle to take a bold step forward.

"Elle!" Ty Lee called out while Elle approached Zoe just as she would Azula while the soldier continued to stare down at her with imposing hazel eyes.

All the while Azula finally began stomping over with a fed-up expression in her cold golden eyes.

"If you two test me just one more time…" The princess trailed off in a murderous voice until she came to a stop with the back of her small girlfriend's head now pressing against her still growling belly.

Only to find her attentions grasped by her petite pet when the teenager still gazed imploringly up into the soldier's confused eyes.

"I-isn't there anyway you two could…talk about it? And come up with a peaceful resolution that doesn't involve anyone dying?" The blonde-haired girl requested in an innocent voice only for her master to roll her eyes above her while the captain gazed down at her in seeming amusement.

And even both of her big sister's cringed over how naïve the suggestion was.

Yet even still the acrobat couldn't help but smile fondly in the gentle girl's direction.

"Talk about it? Of course, let's talk. She tried to push me down a mine pit and my own Crown Princess is too damned biased to even give a shit. Just because…it wasn't her." The captain answered in an increasingly bitter voice while her disappointed eyes fell on her leader's scowling face.

"You dare Zoe." Azula hissed with her teeth baring in her anger when Zoe had the nerve to chuckle mockingly.

"Why even waste my breath? I am starting to wonder why you even inspired me in the first place." Zoe commented with evident disdain in her voice while she turned to walk away which left Azula to gaze at her back in disbelief.

The soldier's resentful words were not subtle in the least.

It was crystal clear to all that Zoe was only a hair away from leaving Azula's service if she didn't offer up Mai's head on a silver platter.

And just when the princess was about to snap out an order once more she could only glare down at her pet when the blonde tugged on her sleeve to request her to stay silent.

A notion which only prompted Azula to snort out a puff of blue flame in her ire while she watched Elle pad after Zoe when the soldier began to walk away.

The two noblewomen stared after their little sister with worried gazes when the handmaid gently grasped ahold of the soldier's shirt.

The captain halted before she turned to gaze down at the much shorter girl once more with her eyes softening ever so slightly.

Once again all of Team Azula could only be astounded by the affect that Elle's sweet personality had even on the most malicious of killers.

Time and time again Elle showed that she could get even the most ruthless of people to hear her out.

"Isn't…there a way that House Lin can pay you back…and the both of you put your grudge behind you?" Elle inquired in a timid voice while Zoe blinked in puzzlement while she allowed the girl to hold onto her sleeve.

The girl had good intentions but she was just too naïve.

"Such a foolish peasant." Azula grumbled with a roll of her eyes while her two-childhood friends gazed at her in disapproval.

"House Song is richer than House Lin. We have no shortage of gold. There is no amount of gold that will make up for her…offense." The captain responded in a calmer voice while she observed the smaller girl chew on her lip in deep thought.

The girl seemingly reflected over the matter before she peered back up at her once more.

And to the great surprise of even Azula. Zoe almost seemed to be considering Elle's innocent words.

"Is…is there a nonfinancial punishment…that doesn't involve death or the loss of…limbs that would mend…my oneesan…trying to kill you?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a genuine voice with a finger under her lip while the soldier gazed down at her in astonishment.

It was obvious that even though Elle may be naïve.

That even the young handmaid understood the gravity of Mai's crime.

Only for everyone including Azula to gaze on in surprise when Zoe burst into a belly shaking laugh while Elle's shoulders slumped in fear that she was being scorned.

Only for a strong hand to pat her shoulder while the girl's two adopted big sisters stared at her with protective eyes.

"I like you Elle. You've got a good heart." Zoe replied with a nod while Elle broke out into a bashful smile only for Azula to stare at her with possessive golden eyes.

A gaze that quite clearly said 'mine'.

"A-arigatou." Elle stuttered with a slight blush while her big sisters blinked at the scene in amazement.

And then the merciless soldier took everyone by even further surprise when she voiced her next words.

"Now that you mention it…there just may be something…that your…big sister can do for me that won't involve the loss of even one finger…" The captain revealed with a hand under her chin while the other weapons expert listened in rising humiliation.

The acrobat shuddered from where she sat while her childhood friend gazed up at the warrior in rightful distrust.

But they already knew that Mai's fate was sealed judging by the way that Azula's red lips curved into a pleased smile.

Alas it seemed to be lost on Elle.

Judging by the way the young girl cried out in innocent delight while her big sisters sighed fondly when the solder smirked down at her.

"I am so happy to hear that Zoe! This is good news!" Elle chirped with a bounce in her step while she grasped the straps of her backpack.

And the markswoman could only shudder in anticipation of whatever gruesome torture the captain had in mind.

"Of course, it is. I will have to think on it for a few days…before I settle on a…particular punishment. When I do…I will be sure to let you know…seeing as it is clear that you are the boss around here." Zoe quipped with a slight smile while Azula's smirk gave way into an offended snarl.

"I will not tolerate this disrespect Zoe!" The princess growled in a callous voice only for her petite handmaid to smiled up at her most skilled soldier.

"Don't tell Azula-sama…but sometimes I am." The blonde-haired girl whispered in a hushed voice with a sunny smile while the soldier tilted her head in amusement.

And despite the severity of the situation the acrobat couldn't help but giggle at her leader's expense.

A burst of azure flames flared to life behind the chipper handmaid while Azula now stared at the girl's back with her eyes narrowing into slits.

"A pet does not tell her master what to do." Azula snorted with her nostrils exhaling angrily only for her beloved handmaid to giggle innocently.

"This one has a way with words princess. You should consider appointing her as your spokeswoman." The captain advised in a comically serious voice while the young girl puffed out her chest with a bright grin on her lips.

"What? Is that a joke?" Azula scoffed with a blink of her cold eyes while she gazed at Zoe in puzzlement when the soldier shook her head.

"Absolutely not. Sometimes an amicable face will go further than brute force." Zoe answered before she began walking up the path once more while Elle smiled as widely as can be.

"Perhaps tonight we can talk about our differences over the campfire! Who knows! Maybe you'll even become friends!" Elle chirped with a joyful hop while Azula released an amused snort only to be surprised when Zoe turned to peer back down at her.

"Elle…I know you mean well…" Mai protested with disgust in her eyes while Zoe offered her a cold smirk.

"Maybe Elle…. maybe." The captain chuckled before they watched her walk up the path and vanish into the forest once more.

A newfound sense of awe for Elle's peaceful methods was being felt by all of Team Azula.

Even the usually warm-hearted Ty Lee.

The princess could only gaze at her pet in unhidden amazement when the girl scampered back over to her side.

Azula gazed down into loyal amber eyes while her handmaid beamed up at her with a radiant expression.

Only for a stern hand to lower into golden hair while the two noblewomen of Team Azula watched with softened eyes when laughed sweetly beneath the princess's petting hand.

"Good girl Elle. You are a good pet." The princess purred in a pleased voice with her girlfriend blushing under her strong hand the other two women gazed at her oddly.

"I-I am so happy that you think so master." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a timid voice with her older girlfriend's powerful hand patting her golden head.

"Yeah…thanks Elle! You're such a sweetie!" The brown-haired woman called out in a sisterly voice with a broad grin on her lips.

She could only smile even brighter when her adorable little sister swelled with a prideful puff of her chest with every word of praise that they offered her.

"Thanks again kid. I owe you three times over." The markswoman sighed after shaking standing before she helped the wounded acrobat onto her shoulder once more.

Azula's golden eyes glared at Mai with a terrifyingly ruthless glimmer that was not lost on the other two women.

But it seemed that somehow the princess was avoiding rebuking her out of a puzzling desire to keep Elle smiling.

"It's no problem oneesan! I would do anything for you!" Elle offered with a jubilant nod only for her blush to increase when Mai patted her shoulder.

Only to take Azula and Ty Lee by surprise when she pulled Elle's smaller body into a gentle hug before she smashed the smiling girl into her upper belly.

"I…won't forget that Elle. I won't." Mai assured in a softer voice with Ty Lee grinning down at Elle while the adorable girl hid into her robed body.

All the while the princess furiously tapped her boot with a deep scowl on her regal lips.

"I…love you oneesan." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a sweet voice with the much taller noblewomen smiling softly down at her.

"Mai! Get my girlfriend out of your stomach! My belly only!" Azula barked in a beyond spoiled voice with her greedy eyes glaring at Mai's bruised face while the other woman rolled her eyes at her.

"I love you too Elle." The markswoman answered in an affectionate voice with her words provoking a colder glare from her leader and an excited grin from her baby sister.

"And I love you just as much! You're so…cute!" Ty Lee cooed in a gushing voice before reached over to ruffle Elle's hair while the smaller girl beamed up at her.

"A-and I love you Ty Lee." Elle stammered in a bashful voice with the acrobat's strong hand patting her hair while Ty Lee grinned down at her.

"Ty Lee! Mai!" The princess demanded with her fists on her hips while she narrowed her eyes at her sighing friends faces.

"Yes Azula. We know. Your belly only." The brown-haired woman sighed with her hand still patting the younger girl's golden head.

But even so Azula's lips curled into a smug smirk after hearing those words.

Yes, there was no doubt about it…

This one has truly earned her place on her team.

And in her heart.

**AN:**

**Alright so before I get to my afterword allow me to take a moment to respond to the reviews.**

**Thank you so much for your praise Agent Banana. It means a great deal to hear that people appreciate my story as much as I do writing it in my free time. **

**I drew inspiration from several vengeance obsessed characters in various media in my creation of Naoki. I actually created the concept for her character about two years before I started writing this story. **

**She's a person who has been tormented and tortured into becoming a ruthless killer. And now all that remains is her desire for bloodshed. But just like with Rieko we won't be seeing her for awhile. **

**Carre, it's ironic that you say that you can visualize my story as an anime. Because I am a very imaginative person, and I have spent so much time writing this story that the scenes tend to play out in my head like an anime!**

**And I will apologize firsthand that I will not be able to answer most of your questions. But I will try.**

**Regarding those historical events that you mentioned. Azula, Ty Lee and Mai won't likely hear about most of that from Elle. At least not in book one. **

**You see, Elle is a thirteen-year-old girl who has missed out on almost three years of her education. So, if I have her talk about too many historical points it will start to seem like she is a living wikipedia. And I don't want it to seem like she is a historical expert when most of her knowledge came from a few books in her home library.**

**Another reason for that is that it would likely take a whole chapter just to tell Team Azula about those events. And I have way too many plot points to cover as it is.**

**However, we MAY get to some of that stuff later on as Elle grows older and she resumes her education. And yes, Team Azula will eventually go to Elle's Earth.**

**And yes, Elle is a shield of sorts against Aang. As for what and why, and what is the true purpose behind her power. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**And while I realize that everyone wants to see Felix die. He is a bigger character than those two bullies that Elle encountered back in chapter seven. He'll be involved in several arcs. He may die in the end. As he is someone beyond redemption. But not before he makes the wheels of the plot spin for us.**

**As for what land Rieko rules, and how large is her territory, and what part of the world Elle grew up in. I can't answer any of that right now. There is going to be a big story that takes place on Elle's Earth and I don't want to give away any details.**

**I apologize, but you'll have to wait for the details to unfold to find out. ;)**

**Part of my reasoning is that some of that is still in the works and there is going to be a twist or two concerning Elle's Earth. And I don't want to spoil that.**

**It is important to keep in mind that Elle is a thirteen-year-old girl who is running away from her past. She has very little desire to return home, and she is happy for the first time since her parents were killed. She doesn't want to face the past. So, she makes it a point to avoid talking about it. As we have seen before with Felix and Strados. **

**With that said, just be patient. This is a big, big story. I am currently working on chapter sixty-three. And book one will cap out at around 90-100 chapters. And likely just as many more in book two. And that's not even counting book three.**

**We'll get there eventually!**

**Now...regarding this chapter.**

**Once more we see that Zoe is a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Even though she is more injured than Mai. Her strength and stamina is too much for Mai to handle.**

**Zoe is truly a beast of a fighter, and as Azula noted. For a brief moment her firebending seemed to get stronger than it was against Team Avatar. This is because Iroh was correct in his deduction regarding Zoe.**

**She preserves her stamina by only using her bending when necessary. That way when her opponent starts to think that she is nothing more than sword and muscle they receive a sudden burst of firebending when they least expect it.**

**However, lucky for Mai and Azula, Elle is here to save the day. **

**Zoe was rightfully enraged to see that Azula wasted no time in throwing her own assassin down the cliff, and then Azula shows her hypocrisy by telling her to calm down in regards to Mai.  
**

**Zoe was very close to cutting ties with Azula and leaving her service but as Elle demonstrated to Azula. Sometimes, an ****amicable face will go further than brute force.  
**

**And now Elle has to attempt to mediate the 'dispute' between both parties in the hopes that her oneesan will walk away with all of her limbs in tact.**

**This will open up an interesting door to explore as it finally gives Elle and Zoe a chance to interact and possibly form a friendship despite the captain's rightful hatred for Mai.**

**Also, over the next five or so chapters we'll get to learn more about Zoe's past, and things like why didn't join Azula's hunt for the Avatar six years ago.**

**But, that's about it for now.**

**Stay tuned next time for chapter forty-five! ****Wounds and Encampment!**


	46. Wounds and Encampment

**Hey everyone, I am back for another update.**

**I sincerely thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story since the last update.**

**To those who haven't, please continue to favorite, follow and review as you read along! Thanks!**

_Wounds and Encampment – Chapter Forty-Five_

About four hours later…

Team Azula sat in a circle while the powerful monarch gazing down a hill at the assortment of her people arriving with the Dai Li in tow.

The injured were being placed in a makeshift nursing station while their few nurses tended to the wounded.

Including Zoe who was impatiently sitting with her wounds being cleaned by an equally frustrated nurse.

Behind Azula sat tents.

One was a large red tent which the Dai Li had been so kind as to forage from the ruins of their warship.

A short distance away from the royal tent sat a smaller tent that the two noblewomen were going to share.

And down below sat a great many smaller tents that were being set up by those among them who were able bodied.

Only for the princess to turn her cold gaze back to her handmaid while the petite girl reached up to dab at the markswoman's cheek once more.

"Elle…" Mai trailed off in a grateful voice while she allowed her little sister to clean her face once more.

And Ty Lee sat grinning down at Elle while the smaller girl wiped a pain cream onto the other woman's stunned cheek.

"This is a cream that should reduce the swelling." Elle answered in a loving voice with all three highborn women gazing at her in appreciation while Mai's monotone face broke out into a softened smile.

"Thank you…little sister." The markswoman offered in a fond voice with her back against a tree while the young handmaid beamed up at her.

"Dōitashimashite oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a joyous voice before she began rubbing the cream on the older girl's neck while the noblewoman patted her back gently.

"Isn't she pink Azula?" Ty Lee asked in a sisterly voice while Azula rolled her eyes before turning to stare at the teenager's robed back.

"Yes Ty Lee. The girl is certainly pink." Azula agreed with a wave of her hand while the acrobat smiled even wider in agreement.

All the while they watched Elle dig in her oversized backpack before pulling out a box of bandaids much to her older friends' curiosity.

Only for the princess to snort in mocking amusement when Elle tore open a bandaid with a childish brown dog on it.

"Here! This will keep your cuts from getting infected!" Elle quipped with a happy nod while Mai eyed the bandaid in mild humiliation yet she made no move to prevent her from applying it to the wound.

"Thanks again kid." Mai replied with a nervous smile while Azula smirked at her expense when a large Scooby Doo bandaid now adorned her cheek.

"Aww! That dog bandage is so cute Mai!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a nod while her friend cast her a mild glare through the corner of her eye.

She was well aware that the only reason why Mai ever allowed such a thing to be put on her face was to avoid hurting Elle's feelings.

"Yes Mai. It is very pink." The princess taunted with a cruel smile while she watched her pet dash over to 'treat' the grinning acrobat.

"Let me tend to your wounds oneesan." The blonde-haired girl stated with a bright countenance while the acrobat reached out to pat her head.

"You don't have to little sister! Really!" Ty Lee assured in a warm voice only to gaze down in surprise when Elle started washing off the wound on her bare belly.

An action that caused Azula's smile to contort into a death stare that sent a shiver down her spine.

But even so.

She loved her little sister far too much to push her away!

"Really oneesan! I don't mind at all! I am more than happy to help!" Elle exclaimed with a hum while Ty Lee smiled down at her as she rinsed the wound on the acrobat's belly.

"Ty Lee." Azula warned in a glacial voice with her hands on her knees while Ty Lee sighed in frustration.

"She's just cleaning my wounds Azula. That's all!" The brown-haired woman assured with her hand still patting the smaller girl's hair.

And then the acrobat sat motionless while she gazed down with affectionate eyes when the younger girl applied the cream to her bruised stomach.

Just before she followed up by opening another dog bandaid while the group watched in amusement when Elle slapped it on Ty Lee's bicep.

"And now you have a Scooby Doo bandaid too oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl commented in an innocent voice while the acrobat mussed her hair in appreciation.

"Did you hear that Azula? I have a Scooby Doo bandaid." Ty Lee spoke in a pleased voice while Azula rolled her haughty eyes once more.

"Charming Ty Lee. You have a peasant patch on your arm." The princess snorted in a mocking voice while she tapped her fingers along her bicep.

And then to the puzzlement of all of Team Azula they watched Elle bend over to retrieve another item from her bag.

None other than a small folded up blanket.

And then the girl's coming words took all three of them by surprise and showed them just how much Elle cared about their safety.

"I think I can make you a temporary cast for your foot out of this blanket oneesan." Elle remarked with a helpful countenance while Ty Lee's mouth hung open in a rare sense of shock.

Team Azula was so stunned by the generous announcement that even Azula had yet to form a taunting quip.

"Elle…that's your blanket…I…don't want to dirty it by walking all over it. I couldn't! I'll be fine without a cast!" The brown-haired woman attempted to reason only for the smaller girl to shake her head.

"It's just a spare blanket Ty Lee. It has no sentimental value. I would much rather you have something soft to cushion your foot. It doesn't look like they brought up any supplies to make a cast…so this is all we have. But I think I can make it work until we get rescued!" The blonde-haired girl insisted with her loyal amber eyes peering up at the acrobat's moved expression.

All while Mai stared on with softened eyes when the girl began getting out a small pair of scissors and a few other medical items.

"But…you need it to sleep Elle…" Ty Lee protested lamely once more with a heartfelt tear brewing in her eye only for Elle to shake her head yet again.

"Oh no! I don't need a blanket. I have Azula-sama!" Elle answered with sweet laughter lacing her voice while Azula turned away to glare into the tree line in an attempt to act like she didn't care.

"Y-yes but…Elle…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with a tear dripping down her cheek when the young handmaid began gently removing her boot.

"You just be sure that all she does is put a cast on your foot Ty Lee. She massages my feet only." Azula grumbled in a spoiled voice while Mai rolled her eyes back at her.

"You hurt yourself saving me from the burning ship. This…is the least I can do for you Ty Lee…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled just as she began to wipe off the acrobat's foot while a hand lowered into her hair once more.

"T-thank you…Elle. You're such a sweetheart." Ty Lee spoke in a grateful voice with her hand petting Elle's hair while she watched the young handmaid wipe down her foot.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…oneesan…for saving me." Elle murmured in a barely perceivable voice while she cleaned her big sister's foot while Ty Lee's hand remained in her hair.

"It…was my pleasure to protect you Elle. I would do it again! A hundred times over if I had to!" The brown-haired woman declared in a protective voice while she watched her little sister clean her foot with a look of shame in her eyes.

She had made it a point to never abuse Elle's status as their servant.

And unlike Azula she never ordered the girl to serve her.

So, it went without saying that she was ashamed that her beloved baby sister was kneeling before her while she served her by cleaning her foot of all things!

And yet…Elle still smiled all the same.

"A-and I would put a cast on your foot every time oneesan! Because I love you!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a gentle look in her eyes while she began spreading the cream on her sister's foot only for a shy smile to appear on her lips when the acrobat petted her once more.

"You are so sweet Elle…so sweet." Ty Lee responded in an emotional voice with her finger wiping at her eyes while she tenderly patted Elle's plush head.

It was a bit strange but they all knew that Elle greatly enjoyed it when her head was petted.

So, they all chose to do it because it makes their young friend happy.

Well that and Azula delighted in the sense of control that Elle gave her.

And then the acrobat just sighed with her head against the tree while the princess's greedy eyes continued to stare icily at her face.

"Someone's jealous." Mai teased with her arms folded in her lap while Azula's lips pursed into a scowl.

"I am not jealous!" Azula snapped with her cold eyes glaring at Elle kneeling before Ty Lee while the acrobat affectionately petted her hair as the girl began to wrap her foot in the blanket.

"You should be able to take it off when you bath! Just be sure not to lose the clips!" Elle explained in a devoted voice while she continued wrapping Ty Lee's foot with the acrobat grinning in appreciation.

"I won't little sister. I promise!" The brown-haired woman assured in a loving voice with her palm still patting the small handmaid's head while the blonde weaved the blanket around her foot.

And then the adorable serving girl began cutting it with the scissors after an adequate amount of blanket had been wrapped around her sole.

A few minutes later Ty Lee sat staring down at Elle still kneeling before her now wrapped foot while the smaller girl peered up at her with a bashful smile.

"H-how does it look oneesan? I know it could be better…sumimasen…" The blonde-haired girl requested in a worried voice only for the acrobat to rapidly shake her head with a large grin adorning her warm features.

"Oh no Elle! You did a great job! Didn't she Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a soothing voice with her words causing Azula to glare at her once more.

"A bit too good of a job Ty Lee. Judging by how much you seemed to enjoy that." Azula accused in a possessive voice while Ty Lee just smiled as she reached down to pat Elle's head once more.

"A-as long as you think so Ty Lee. That's all that matters to me." Elle stammered in an adorable manner while Ty Lee gently pulled her up from her bow.

"Aww! This calls for a reward! How does snuggle time sound!" The brown-haired woman cooed with her strong hands on her now excited young friends shoulders just before she crushed the girl against her bosom.

"Snuggle time with Ty Lee!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with the acrobat smiling over her shoulder while the princess glared at the scene.

And the weapons expert watched with mild amusement in her stoic eyes.

"Ty Lee! My breasts only!" The Princes bellowed with her lips pursing in a furious thin line while the acrobat embraced her giggling pet.

"It's just a hug Azula." Ty Lee sighed with her muscular arm holding Elle in her lap while Azula's golden eyes never ceased burning a hole through her skull.

But she wouldn't deny that it was truly adorable watching Azula get jealous over something so…platonic!

"Just a hug? She just spent ten minutes kneeling before you while she cleaned your foot and wrapped it in a blanket. All while your hand never left her hair and now her face is in your breasts." Azula spoke in a callously displeased voice while the other two noblewomen sweatdropped.

"Well she deserves a hug after all that! It would be cruel not to hug her after she did all of this for me!" The brown-haired woman shouted with a cheerful nod while the small blonde smiled in her lap.

"Let me get one more thing for you oneesan! It should help with the pain." Elle chimed with her arm reaching out for her bag while Azula's possessive eyes watched her every move.

"Elle! You don't have to do anything else. That was more than enough!" Ty Lee yelled out in a tending voice only to smile when Elle fumbled in her pack once more.

Only to remove a pill bottle of pain medicine that the princess recognized with her observant eye while she briefly eyed the bottle with displeased golden eyes.

It only served as a reminder that her girlfriend was in daily pain and that she had yet to solve it.

'As soon as I get back!' The princess thought with her callous eyes glaring off into the tall trees while the acrobat stared down in bafflement when a pill was dropped into her open palm.

"Take this pain pill oneesan. It should reduce the pain for…about twelve hours. Enough for you to eat dinner and go to sleep comfortably." The blonde-haired girl offered in a faithful voice with her words hitting the acrobat hard in the chest.

Mai and Azula turned to stare at the younger girl in bewilderment while Ty Lee hastily shook her head much to the young girl's confusion before dropping the pill back in the handmaid's palm.

It didn't surprise either of them that the acrobat refused to take Elle's medicine.

"No! I can't take this from you Elle. You…you need it. Don't…you get daily pain from your…breathing condition?" The brown-haired woman spoke in an unnerved voice with great concern in her warm eyes only to frown when the young handmaid just smiled widely.

"Sometimes! It depends how much I run. But it's just one pill! I would feel better if you took it. I have enough for over a month and I trust Azula-sama to get me something just as good if not better!" Elle explained before she thrusted the pill back into Ty Lee's hesitant hand.

"B-but you've been walking all day Elle." Ty Lee protested once more with a nervous shake of her head only for Elle to pat her hand affectionately.

"It's fine! Because you can't take more than one at once or it can make you too sleepy. I'll be fine without it! I would rather you have it." The blonde-haired girl answered in a lovable voice while the acrobat bit her lip in uncertainty.

"Just take the pill Ty Lee! I'll be changing up Elle's treatment with something more efficient anyhow." Azula declared in a rigid voice while Ty Lee clutched the pill with an unconvinced countenance.

"Okay Elle…if you say so. But only one. I'll be okay without it on the other days." The brown-haired woman sighed with a nod before she dropped it in her mouth as she swallowed it with an audible gulp.

And despite her reservations she couldn't help but smile softly when the young girl beamed up at her.

"I am so happy that I was able to help my oneesans." Elle stated in a compassionate voice with a sweet smile that had both of the noblewomen now gazing at her in endless appreciation.

Only for the princess to loudly stomp her boot while the other two women turned to sigh in the spoiled woman's direction.

"Get over here and tend to my needs! I matter more than Mai and Ty Lee combined because I am royalty!" The princess called out with a pompous huff while she smirked when her pet scampered over to her side on command.

"Azula…please don't make her run!" Ty Lee pleaded only for her words to fall on deaf ears while Elle adorably slid to a stop on her knees before Azula's now smiling face.

"Are you injured Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl asked in a worried voice while the other two women rolled their eyes when the princess began to sigh as if she was in great pain.

"Yeah Azula. Where's your injury?" Mai snorted with an amused smirk while she watched Elle fretfully begin inspecting Azula's body from all angles.

"Speaking of that…are you okay Azula? I saw you cough up a drop of blood in your battle earlier." The brown-haired woman asked in a worried voice that only served as fuel to the young handmaid's concerns.

"A-are you going to be o-okay Azula-sama?" Elle stuttered in a distraught voice with her hands grasping Azula's armored shoulder only for her master to reach down to pat her head.

"Hm? Oh, that was just a side effect of overusing my new power." Azula replied with a wave of her hand while her three companions stared at her in shock.

The two noblewomen could only gaze at their leader in disbelief to hear that the princess's new bending ability causes strain on her internal system after a prolonged battle.

Azula didn't say as much in so many words but it was obvious that she was just paranoid of mentioning it aloud in front of prying ears.

They now understood just why the princess declared that it was 'forbidden'.

"Azula…" The markswoman trailed off in shock only for the princess to literally wave their concerns off.

"As I said. It's nothing. Now servant! I demand that you treat my wounds!" The princess barked with a finger jabbing her handmaid's rapidly nodding face while she petted her girlfriend's soft hair.

"Y-yes master! As my girlfriend commands!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with innocence lacing her voice while her big sister's just shook their heads fondly.

They no longer bothered telling Elle that master and girlfriend were not usually one and the same.

"So…where's the injury Azula? Or are you just making stuff up so Elle will tend to you?" Ty Lee inquired with her toned arms folded over her breasts while she eyed her friend closely.

"Hm. I received injuries…in two different places that require your…inspection." Azula purred with a hand under her chin while her lifelong friends gazed at her dryly when Elle nodded her little head eagerly.

"W-where? Show me so I can help you feel better princess." Elle begged only to blink in puzzlement when Azula lounged back against the tree with a prolonged sigh.

And then Mai and Ty Lee nearly fell over in surprise when Azula stretched out her long legs only to point between her thighs with a beyond smug smirk on her red lips.

"I received a cut…on my thigh…right here. Would you be a good girl…and put that pain cream on it?" The princess announced with a refined smile while her young girlfriend bashfully gazed down between her thighs.

"A-Azula! Can't you wait until we go to the springs for this!" The brown-haired woman sputtered with her eyes agape only to sweatdrop when her baby sister began digging for the pain cream.

"Of course, I can Azula-sama! I'm your loyal girl! You can count on me!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with the tube in hand while her big sisters coughed nervously when her smirking girlfriend waved her forward.

"No, I cannot wait Ty Lee! My comfort is far more valuable than all of you lesser people combined! Leave my hill if you have a problem with it!" Azula bellowed with a finger pointing at Ty Lee while the acrobat sighed as she turned away.

"Your hill…Azula?" Mai repeated in a deadpan voice after turning away.

They were so lucky that the soldiers could not see them from this angle!

"This is my hill. And I have conquered it by divine right. For the time being it shall serve as my impromptu palace." The princess boasted with her fingers sweeping through her hair while her two friends gazed at each other in exasperation.

"Um…Azula-sama? H-how do I do this? Eek!" Elle stuttered in an adorably confuddled voice only to release a cry of surprise when Azula's hand pushed her down into a bow on all fours.

With her head in quite the precarious position!

"It's really simple Elle. Much simpler than treating Ty Lee's foot. I just need you to…give my thigh a close inspection. Can you…do that for your princess?" Azula explained with a charming smirk while she stared down at Elle's bowing face now close to her robed thigh.

"Shameless! You're taking advantage of the sweetest girl there is Azula." Ty Lee complained with a frown while she gazed down the sloping hill.

"And that surprises you?" Mai asked in a deadpan voice only to blush slightly when she caught of glimpse of Elle crawling between Azula's open thighs.

It was damn apparent just what Azula was alluding to.

To all but Elle that is!

"I-I don't see a-anything Azula-sama. There doesn't seem to be a cut in your…uh…pant leg!" The blonde-haired girl informed with her face awkwardly tucked under the princess's royal armor while she peered at a lovely red clothed thigh with a growing blush on her cheeks.

"I wonder why." The brown-haired woman grumbled only to turn as red as a tomato when she caught of peak of what was happening behind her.

The young girl was on the ground on all fours with the princess's hand on her back while Azula smirked down at her when the continued to fumble about under the faulds of her armor that covered much of her thighs.

"B-by Agni Azula." Ty Lee protested with a reddened cheek while Elle naively peered at the thigh with a finger under her lip.

"Look closer…it's a…vicious cut." The princess ordered with a beyond smug smirk while she gazed down at her petite girlfriend moving closer until her head bumped into her thigh.

"A-Azula-sama? I…d-don't s-see any t-tears in your…p-pants." Elle stammered in a lovably overpowered voice while her bright amber eyes gazed at the shapely thigh covered in red cloth looming in her line of vision.

All while the two noblewomen turned to stare at Azula's pompous smile with scolding gazes.

"I see…well…perhaps this…warrants a more…intimidate inspection in the springs?" Azula sighed as if it was a great burden to shoulder while her palm remained planted on her kneeling girlfriend's back.

"I'm sure it does." The brown-haired woman snorted with her good foot tapping on the forest floor while she offered her selfish leader a chiding stare.

"I-if you think it so then it must be…s-so princess!" The blonde-haired girl called out with her cheeks overtaking a crimson hue when her gaze accidentally swept over her master's nether region.

"Hm. It pleases me that we are in agreement dear. So, will you…give me a close examination in the springs later on?" The princess purred with a suave smile while she traced her fingertips along the back of her pet's head as the petite girl continued to bump about between her thighs.

"Why don't you have the nurse exam you Azula?" Ty Lee questioned dryly with a pointed stare while Azula sighed heavily once more.

"It is…a wound that I only trust Elle to treat." Azula answered with a finger under her chin while her domineering golden eyes grew even smugger when a delightful cry flowed into the air.

"I would be happy to take a look at your leg Azula-sama! Anything for my princess charming!" Elle announced with her backside pointing into the air while Azula smirked down at her.

Mai could only slap a palm over her face while she groaned in aggravation.

Azula was going to draw this out for the next two years like pouring molasses.

"My…what a good girl you are." The princess spoke with her palm patting her handmaid's soft hair while she smirked haughtily over how her friends were uncomfortably gazing away.

"I-it pleases me that you think so princess! May I…get up now?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a gulp with her amber eyes still avoiding gazing at her older girlfriend's robed womanhood.

"I suppose I could allow it. After all, I need you to tend to my…other wound." Azula commented with a spoiled wave of her hand only for her smirk to grow even larger when Elle clumsily backed up out from between her thighs.

"Where's your other wound Azula?" The brown-haired woman pressed with a roll of her eyes just when her little sister sat up.

The small girl sat on her knees with her lips curling up in worry while she peered up at her beautiful master's sophisticated smiling face.

Only to gulp nervously when she found herself lost in dominant golden eyes.

"I was cut by a sharp rock…when the Avatar through me into that rock wall….it is bleeding terribly." The princess remarked with a feigned wince while her subordinates gazed at her pointedly when her adorable handmaid tugged on her sleeve.

"Y-you're bleeding Azula-sama? Does…does it hurt?" Elle pondered in an increasingly distraught voice that took Azula aback while she grasped ahold of her hand.

"I…confess that it does. Terribly so…why I don't think I can walk another step. But I must not show weakness to my people…such is a princess's burden." Azula confessed in dramatic sigh while she gazed down at her little admirer's naïve face with a spark of fondness in her hardened eyes.

"Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off in a louder voice while Azula continued to smile down at Elle's panicking face.

"N-no! I don't want to lose you princess! Show me your wound and I will do all that I can to help you!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while she chewed on her lip with her master's stronger hands gently patting her own.

"Very well dear…you may begin now." The princess spoke with a sadistic smile just before rudely shoving her girlfriend down on all fours while the girl plopped into the grass with a squeak.

And then without any regard for her sputtering audience Azula turned around until she was facing her incredulous companions while they turned red in shock over her gall.

Hovering mere inches before Elle's overwhelmed innocent eyes was none other than Azula's round bottom.

"A-Azula have some decency!" The brown-haired woman stammered out in a futile protest while Azula stared ahead with a smug smirk gracing her red lips.

"She doesn't have any." The markswoman snorted before turning away with a shake of her head.

"I-I don't understand Azula-sama…you want me to…inspect your…b-backside?" Elle asked in an infatuated voice with her thumbs twiddling anxiously while she shyly averted her eyes from Azula's robed ass.

"Shame on you Azula! Elle is just trying to be helpful and you are making a game out of it." Ty Lee accused with an angry finger pointing at Azula's arrogantly smiling face.

"Of course, Elle. How else will you find the cut? Go on. There's no shame in it." Azula purred with her toned arms folded over her armored chest while her friends gazed away when Elle gulped but moved in to peer at her ass nonetheless.

"Just say no Elle. Don't let her humiliate you like this." Mai advised with a look of anger in her eyes while Azula scanned her fingernails with a proud smile.

"W-which s-side is it on Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired inquired in a lovesick voice while she swallowed nervously only for her master to chuckle above her.

"Elle…" Ty Lee groaned in a voice akin to a sister chiding her younger while she gazed away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hm. I think…it's on the right side." The princess taunted with her legs folding before her while her handmaid shakily gazed at her round bottom.

"I…I d-don't see any blood or…c-cuts on the right side…" Elle informed in an adorably gazed voice only to gulp when Azula's ass scooted closer until it touched her nose.

"Look closer servant!" Azula barked with a wave of her hand while she gazed down at her paralyzed handmaid with an enormous grin on her lips.

"I…still don't s-see anything. N-nothing but your…" The blonde-haired girl answered in a lovelorn gulp while her amber eyes gazed up at the older girl's bottom in a spellbound trance.

"Nothing but my ass dear?" The princess cooed with a hand under her chin while she smiled tauntingly down at her pet trembling before her backside.

"You're so rude Azula. And to such a sweet girl." The brown-haired woman grumbled with a huff only for the spoiled woman to smirk pridefully.

"Y-yeah. I…don't see any rips in your pants. It…l-looks fine." Elle stuttered in a jumbled voice with her entranced eyes never gazing away from her girlfriend's round ass hovering near her face.

"Just fine?" Azula demanded with a narrow of her sadistic eyes while Elle sunk into a deeper bow like a disciplined puppy.

"T-that's not what I meant Your Highness! I-I only meant that your bottom is…free of any injury! B-but it's…so…very beautiful." The blonde-haired girl explained in a hurried voice with her big sister's sighing somewhere nearby while she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Humph. Of course, it is. I have the body of a goddess. Now check out the left side peasant." Azula commanded with a finger under her chin while she smirked when Elle did so without question.

'Boiling Rock…can't come quick enough.' The markswoman thought with a hand over her face.

"N-no injuries on the left cheek…that I can see princess!" Elle reported in a stumbling voice while Azula stared down at her with a conceited smile.

"Are you certain that you're…viewing it from the right angle? Maybe…even closer?" The princess queried with a sophisticated smirk on her full lips while she watched her young girlfriend tremble under her gaze.

"I-I…uh…p-please A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl pleaded with her shaken eyes staring directly at the robed womanly ass seated before her.

"Please what dear?" Azula answered in feigned innocence while she smiled down at Elle's overwhelmed face.

"P-please s-show me m-mercy A-Azula-sama! I-I don't know how to handle this…" Elle cried out in a pouting voice while her heart raced when Azula's hand lowered into her hair.

"You are just too precious. Isn't she Ty Lee?" The princess purred after turning around with her back against the tree once more while she ran her fingers through her petite handmaid's hair.

"She is Azula. But not for the same reasons that you're thinking." Ty Lee replied in a protective voice while Azula smirked back at her.

"C-can I sit up again master?" The blonde-haired girl requested obediently with her words earning her a smile of approval from the royal woman.

"You are a good girl. I will permit it." Azula commented with a wave of her hand while her subordinates rolled their eyes when she pulled the girl up by her shirt.

"O-oh A-Azula-sama…" Elle mumbled with her thumbs twiddling once more while Azula cupped her chin with a strong palm.

"Would you be willing…to inspect it again in the springs? Perhaps…without any garment to obstruct your diagnosis?" The princess cooed in a smoothly dominant voice while she held onto her handmaid's quivering cheeks.

"Y-yes. A-anything for you…Azula-sama. I…serve you with pride on this day…for all of my days until my last day." The blonde-haired girl assured with a sweet smile while she reached up to touch the woman's warm hand.

"That's my little peasant. Oh, how I like you." Azula admitted in a sigh with her palms holding Elle's face while she stared down at the girl in a possessive gaze.

And despite the princess's perverted behavior the acrobat couldn't help but crack a smile once more.

Even though Azula took far too many liberties in her authority over Elle.

It was plain to see that her friend was falling for the young girl.

"I…am so honored to be your peasant princess…oh no!" Elle exclaimed with her eyes agape in alarm while Azula peered down at her in slight puzzlement.

"What is it? Is it an assassin!" The princess hissed in a comically overprotective voice only to blink when her handmaid reached up to touch her cheek.

"You…have a cut on your face." The blonde-haired girl muttered with a frown while the older girl surveyed her in approval.

And the two noblewomen could only stare at their leader in a reproach.

After all of that demeaning treatment Elle was still going to tend to Azula's few actual wounds!

"Hm? Oh that's…just an insignificant little scratch." Azula scoffed with an uncaring roll of her eyes only to observe in surprise when Elle began urgently digging in her backpack.

"And having her inspect your ass isn't?" Mai quipped in a monotone voice while Azula just smirked back at her.

Only for the princess to stiffen in shock when a gentle hand reached up to wipe her wounded cheek.

"It doesn't matter how small it is…I love you Azula-sama…and I…can't bear to see even the slightest wound on you." Elle spoke in a heartfelt voice with her hand wiping Azula's face while golden eyes stared down at her in confusion.

The emotional declaration hit all three of the highborn women in the feels.

Even the cruel princess herself.

Not that she would ever say it aloud.

"You are a soft-hearted peasant…but I approve of you all the same." The princess declared in a stern voice while she leaned back against the tree with her small handmaid dutifully cleansing her cheek.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with bounce in her movements while the callous princess eyed her strictly before she dabbed peroxide on her master's face.

"Now that…is pink." The brown-haired woman stated with a giggle while her leader lazily glared back at her while her little sister adorably tended to her cut.

The fact that Azula was sitting still while Elle cleaned her face off was just even more definitive proof of their unbreakable bond.

"Just don't go getting the impression that I am going soft on you. Because I'm not!" Azula grumbled with a violent snarl while Elle smiled lovingly with a hand on her cheek.

"Wakarimashita princess!" Elle cheered with sweet laughter lacing her youthful voice while Azula continued to scowl down at her happy face.

"That's my favorite handmaid. You know your place…unlike the others." The princess sighed in a spoiled voice with her pet craning her arm to dry her face.

"That's so master. My place…is with you." The blonde-haired girl responded in a swooning voice with a shy smile while her master's cold eyes stared down at her in approval.

Only for the powerful princess to tense up in humiliation when she caught sight of the hideous bandaid that the girl was retrieving from her bag.

All the while the two noblewomen snickered under their breath while she murderously glared at their laughing faces.

Elle's lips were in a loving smile while Azula found herself hastily thinking of an excuse to say before she ruptured the seal of the bandaid.

"That won't be necessary servant." Azula remarked in what she hoped was not too cruel of a voice while Elle peered up at her with her shoulders slumping as soon as she spoke.

"O-oh…okay." Elle mumbled in a pout while Azula scowled down at her.

"Not that I don't want it of course. But wearing such a patch would show weakness in the eyes of my people." The princess explained with a serious nod while she watched in satisfaction when her girlfriend's smile began to return.

"Weakness Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked in eagerness to hear all that her brilliant friend had to say while her princess smiled confidently down at her.

"A princess must not show even the slightest sign of weakness in front of her people. I must maintain a proud image at all times…for their sake." Azula announced in a sanguine voice with her lips curving into a smirk when Elle beamed up at her in admiration.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a deadpan glance but they knew better than to call Azula out on her lie because they did not want to hurt Elle's feelings.

"I understand! That is so kind of you Azula-sama. I will put save it for later then." Elle chirped with her amber eyes sparkling in reverence while Azula lowered her hand into her hair once more.

And then she giggled when the princess patted her head while she began putting her first aid supplies away.

"Good girl." The princess purred with a fond smirk on her regal lips while she enjoyed the way her little handmaid blushed under her petting hand.

The two noblewomen smiled softly at their young friend once more only for angered shouts from the bottom of the hill to gain all four of their attentions.

"Please stay still captain! I can't clean your burns if you don't sit still!" Shii shouted across the forest air while Azula turned to gaze down at Zoe in amusement to see the warrior hissing in anger.

"I am going to break that cunts legs and drag her broken behind a cart through komodo rhino shit! Do you hear me you House Lin whore!" Zoe roared with her teeth clenched in her rage while all but Mai sweatdropped.

The weapons expert now seethed in fury while her leader cast her a taunting smile.

"Bitch." Mai snarled with Ty Lee leaning over to pat her arm.

"Try not to let her get to you Mai! Just think pink thoughts!" Ty Lee advised in a kind voice only to flinch when Mai cast her a glare that rivaled even that of Azula.

Only for Elle's cheerful voice to just barely calm her friend down.

"It will be okay oneesan! Sometimes the best of friends starts off hating each other! And before you know it a beautiful friendship will blossom from the flames of hatred!" Elle cheered with a fist in the air while all three of her highborn friends gazed at her dryly.

"Yes Mai. You shouldn't be so quick to turn down this…opportunity for friendship." Azula taunted with a smug smile while the other woman glared a hole through her skull.

"Of course, captain. But you won't get to drag her through komodo rhino shit if you die from an infected wound!" The nurse retorted in a frustrated voice with the princess smirking in cruel entertainment while the warrior thrashed once more.

"These wounds are not enough to bring me down!" The captain yelled with her burned arms being wiped down with salve.

"Even the greatest of warriors can fall to one infected cut! You should really let us finish!" Shii pleaded while Zoe's soldier's sweatdropped from the sidelines.

"By all means don't! It would be a real tragedy if you didn't make it back home with us!" The markswoman retorted in an unusually fired up voice with her fist clenching beside her while the monarch finally sighed in annoyance once more.

"That's exactly what the spineless spawn of Ukano would say! You can't win a battle that doesn't involve striking the enemy in the back! Your only talent is sucking cock! And judging by how quick the former prince was quick to leave you I can only imagine that you leave much to be desired!" Zoe sneered with a cold glare while she sat on a stump only for Mai's face to turn red in her rage.

And much to both Mai and even the acrobat's fury the princess chuckled with a hand over her mouth.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with the other woman just smiling cruelly.

"I am going to kill her Azula. If it's the last thing I do!" Mai shouted only for Elle to lean over to place a calming hand on her wrist.

And once more the weapons expert breathed heavily in her anger while the petite girl calmed her by touch alone.

It was just astonishing to all of Team Azula when they saw time and time again just how much of a comforting affect Elle had on all of them.

Even Azula herself.

"I know it's hard oneesan but I really think that you two should use this time…to try and bury the hatchet! I would be happy to be your mediator! Maybe…just maybe we'll even find a new friend." The blonde-haired girl insisted with a cheerful smile while even the acrobat sweatdropped beside her.

"No kid. No, I won't!" The markswoman grunted before she plopped back down on her backside while the smaller girl began to rub her arm.

"I urge you to sit still captain! The state of your left arm is simply atrocious! It looks like it was nearly blown off and you continued to abuse it!" The nurse announced in a worried voice while Azula now glared at Mai's proudly sneering face.

"I have a war to win! I have no time for rest! I have many enemies to kill!" The captain snapped with a merciless scowl while the medic sighed once more.

"Be that as it may! I am going to have to ask you to refrain from using this arm…as much as possible until we return! If you want to keep it!" Shii explained in a hurry while Zoe clenched her teeth with a humiliated look in her hazel eyes.

All the while Nako stood with a clipboard in hand while she surveyed the warrior with a flinching expression before she cleared her throat to speak to the captain.

"So anyway captain…" Nako trailed off with a shudder when Zoe's eyes pierced her soul.

"Ah General Nako. Can this wait?" Zoe asked in a terrifying voice while Nako quickly nodded with a pale countenance before stepping back into submission.

"Good. I hope she loses her arm." Mai snorted with a roll of her eyes while the acrobat nodded in agreement.

"Me too! She isn't pink at all!" Ty Lee agreed in an unusually stern voice while Azula glared at the two of them.

Only for all three of them to furrow their brows in puzzlement when Elle stood up with her backpack over her shoulders.

"What are you doing servant?" Azula inquired in a curious voice only to gaze on in bafflement when her pet smiled back at her.

"To make a new friend and sue for peace! Worry not my friends! I shall return shortly!" Elle declared in an innocent voice while her big sister's sunk back in horror just as she began scampering down the hill.

And the princess just blinked after her admirer while she watched the girl run up to the soldier's side.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman groaned with a fond shake of her head while her fellow noblewoman folded her angered arms over her breasts.

'Damn it Elle…why do you have to go and help her?' The markswoman thought with disbelief in her tawny eyes.

But she knew the answer.

It was because Elle had an open heart and the girl didn't hold a grudge.

At least…not in most circumstances.

"Captain." Saro called out with his words causing Zoe to turn her head around to notice Elle running up to her.

And strangely enough to his surprise the lethal warrior did not lash out when the young girl ran up to her.

"Hello!" The blonde-haired girl greeted with a wave only for her friends to sweatdrop while the captain's glare lessened ever so slightly.

"Hello…Elle." The captain answered in a curt voice with the nurse cleansing her wounds while she met the younger girl's gaze.

"It's possible that I can be of use! I have some medical supplies in my bag." Elle offered to the surprise of those in the camp while Zoe's hazel eyes widened in surprise.

And some even turned to gaze at the strange girl in suspicion that she had ill motives.

"That…won't be necessary. I can clean the captain's arm just fine with…this salve." The nurse stated with evident suspicion in her voice while the young girl's shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

And Team Azula gazed down in disbelief and even a small bit of anger that their young friend was viewed as an oddity even in their own camp.

Just like back in the Capital as they saw with the bullies, the merchants and even General Bujing.

The girl doesn't fit in with the rigid Fire Nation culture.

As a result, people distrust her.

Even though Elle's the kindest soul there is!

The princess rolled her eyes with a twinge of anger in her cold stare while she watched the scene below.

'Please! It couldn't be more obvious that Elle isn't an assassin!' Azula thought with a snort of blue fire briefly escaping her nostrils.

This too…she will have to mend.

It will not do to have her betrothed distrusted by her own subjects.

"That call is not yours to make. It is mine…bring it closer…Elle. Let me have a look at your supplies." Zoe remarked in her usual stoic voice to the surprise of many while Elle raised her head to smile brightly back at her.

"But...captain." Shii protested weakly only for Zoe to glare at her icily before she relented while Elle sprang forward with bounce in her step.

The other soldier's and workers stared at the teenager in a margin of distrust while the captain watched observed her with a curious eye when the girl began digging in her backpack.

"I have….an antibiotic cream that will help prevent infection. And…a burn gel." The blonde-haired girl answered with an unwavering smile while the soldier gazed down at the two tubes in mild puzzlement.

"I have…never seen these labels before…" The nurse muttered after leaning in to survey the supplies with a baffled look in her eyes.

Only for the ever-cheerful girl to smile knowingly.

"That's because I am not from around here. But that doesn't matter! I would like to help!" Elle assured with a quick nod while some gazed at her in increased distrust only for Zoe to wave her hand in the air.

"May as well try. It can't make this wretched day any worse." The captain snarled with her hazel eyes glaring up in the other noblewoman's direction.

"I…assure you captain it very well could." Shii advised in a concerned voice while Elle set her first aid kit on the forest floor.

Just where…is this girl from?

These supplies were not Fire Nation, or Earth Kingdom and most certainly not Watertribe!

"You speak of poison Shii?" Zoe questioned in an unconcerned voice while she gazed at the other woman's grimacing face.

"Not necessarily poison…" The nurse trailed off only for the famous soldier to chuckle in amusement.

"Be assured my friend…that if anyone poisons me. I will start cutting down everyone around me at random! Not even Princess Azula will be safe! I will take as many with me as I can! Starting with that House Lin whore!" The captain announced in a frigid voice with now nearly a hundred people staring at her in a mixture of shock and fright.

All except for Elle that is.

And not one voice dared to question the legendary soldier's ability to prove her boast.

Many people gazed up at Azula's tent with terrified eyes while the monarch still gazed down with equally frightening golden eyes.

"Just put the damn cream on! It's not poison!" Azula bellowed in a fed-up voice with her childhood friends staring down in disappointment.

Mai most of all.

And then to the further surprise of even the captain herself the young girl began wiping down her burns with a fresh cloth.

"You would not only give me supplies to treat my wounds…but you would apply it yourself…even though I wish to kill your…friend?" Zoe asked in a taken aback voice with a hateful emphasis on the word 'friend' while the small girl continued to applying the antibiotic to her wound.

And despite the markswoman's reservations she could only sigh heavily.

It was obvious that Elle was too kind to ignore the injured.

No matter who it may be.

"That's so! I hold you no ill will! Consider this…a token of peace and friendship!" The blonde-haired girl chimed with her master rolling her eyes up on the hill while the warrior stared at her incredulously.

"Peace and friendship from House Lin?" The captain inquired with an edge to her voice while the blonde spread the cream down her bicep.

"No…from me!" Elle exclaimed in a kind voice while Zoe's hazel eyes widened in a rare sense of confusion.

Up on the hill the acrobat found that she couldn't help but smile despite how much she disliked Zoe.

"You gotta admit Azula. Elle is quite good at getting violent, uncooperative people to see the ways of peace." Ty Lee commented with a nod while Azula rolled her golden eyes once more.

"Only some people Ty Lee. Not all." The princess snorted with a hand on her knee while her lifelong friends grimaced in agreement.

"Friends…me and you?" Zoe repeated in a softer voice while Elle now spread the burn gel across her arm without complaint.

The encampment could only watch in astonishment to see that the strange young girl was successfully convincing their infamously vicious captain to sit still so she can treat her wounds.

A feat that that had their nurse gazing on in complete bafflement.

"If you want!" The blonde-haired girl replied without delay while the nurse took to assisting her in her task.

"Fine. But this…changes nothing between me and House Lin." The captain grunted with her lips entrenched in a scowl while she grudgingly allowed the two females to apply the gel to her arm.

"You…have some medical experience." The nurse muttered from where she stood beside the younger girl while the blonde smiled sweetly.

"I would…my mother…she treated the injured." Elle admitted in a reminiscent voice while her highborn friends gazed down in realization.

Azula could only frown once more while she held a hand to her chin.

So…that's why Elle is so insistent on peace.

Her mother was a medic.

"Good…that will be helpful. We are short on help…and we have far too many intolerable brutes to treat." Shii complained with her eyes narrowing at the back of the stubborn soldier's head.

"Oh, would you shut up! What are you? My mother!" Zoe retorted in an irate voice while the two girls worked on her arm.

"Of course, captain. I would also like to inform you that we lack the supplies to make you a proper cast…so I will simply ask you to act as if it is in a cast." The nurse remarked with snap in her voice while the captain gritted her teeth once more.

"Just get it over with then so I can move on with my day." The captain answered in a bitter voice while she briefly glared up in the direction of her monarch's tent.

Three months she mused in resentment once more.

That was when the teenager puzzled the others when she handed the nurse the two tubes while she gazed at her in increasing puzzlement.

Only for Shii's eyes to widen when Elle began unbuttoning her shirt.

An action that caused the entirety of Team Azula to nearly fall over in surprise.

'What…is that girl doing!" The princess thought with a brief spark of jealousy in her eyes while she glared down at her captain's bewildered face.

Just when the blonde tore off her long-sleeved shirt to now stand in only her light undershirt.

"We…can use my shirt…to make a temporary cast." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a quiet voice while the captain stared at her with her hazel eyes that were as wide as dinner plates.

There wasn't a single individual that wasn't floored by the young girl's announcement.

And even one as kind as Ty Lee was just astonished that Elle would do that for Zoe.

Mai's mouth hung open in mutual disbelief while she sank back against the tree.

And for once even Azula was taken aback.

The princess's golden eyes were wide in confoundment while she gaped down at her lovely handmaid's now nearly bare upper body.

The entire camp was silent except for the sound of a few people muttering and many people breathing in amazement.

The girl was giving a new meaning to the old saying of what it meant when someone was willing to take the shirt off their back for you.

Literally!

"Y-yes…that would work…for the time…being." Shii stammered in a stunned voice while she watched the girl kneel with scissors in hand as she began to cut up her shirt.

The whole of the camp was speechless while the teenager stood up with half of her shirt in her hand.

And Zoe was still staring at her with astonishment in her hazel eyes while she numbly watched Elle start wrapping the cloth around her well-muscled arm.

"S-sumimasen…but a shirt is all I have." Elle murmured in a timid voice with her humble words prompting Zoe to turn her head in disbelief.

And Team Azula could only stare down at their young friend in increased bafflement that the girl was apologizing for not having better material.

"What! No! This…will do…just…. fine." Zoe muttered in a noticeably kinder voice as she raised her arm while Elle bound her cast with the mutually shocked nurse's assistance.

All the while more than aware that her princess was glaring down at her with venomous golden eyes.

A terrifying gaze that warned her of what would come if she did not express sufficient gratitude.

"That…t-that is good to know." The blonde-haired girl stuttered shyly while the older woman still observed her with an uncharacteristically baffled gaze.

"Thank you…Elle. I am…in your debt." The captain announced at long last with a newfound fondness in her cold eyes only for the handmaid to shake her head.

"No…I ask for nothing. I help…because I want to." Elle assured with a still persistent smile while Zoe mutely nodded head.

And all throughout the camp people began to mutter to one another about the young blonde.

"Now…I've seen everything." Mai admitted with her mouth still ajar in surprise while Azula's fist continued to clench in her lap.

The acrobat nodded her head while she gazed down at her foot with appreciative brown-gray eyes.

'Elle…you gave me your blanket to walk on…and Zoe your shirt…you have got to be the kindest person I've ever met.' The brown-haired woman thought with an emotional nod while she smiled down at her little sister.

"She…truly is the sweetest…isn't she Azula. Azula?" Ty Lee questioned in a confused voice while she turned to her friend only for a shiver to travel down her spine when she met the other woman's eyes.

It was almost ironic.

Zoe could try to kill Mai several times over but as soon as the other woman is gazing at Elle with interested eyes only then does Azula truly become furious.

As soon as both noblewomen noticed the princess's wrathful expression, they both shivered in terror with sweat dripping down their foreheads.

And they both wisely remained silent.

All of the sudden they were beginning to realize that Azula made for the scariest girlfriend in the world!

And it was obvious what set Azula off.

A few moments later the captain flexed her fist in her new arm sling with her hazel eyes still gazing at the petite girl in fascination.

And the nurse returned to finishing her dressing of the lesser injuries on her right arm.

And for once the famous soldier did not resist or lash out.

Instead…she was still gazing at the much younger girl with astonished hazel eyes.

"Well! I hope that helps! I should probably go help with the rest of the injured! I'll see you later Zoe!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a wave at the dazedly nodding older woman before she scampered away just as quickly as she arrived.

"Right…. see you later…Elle." Zoe replied in a bewildered voice while her comrades also gazed after the young girl in silence.

"Erm…can we talk now captain?" Nako requested with a cough while Zoe still gazed after Elle's dashing form.

'That girl…is romance material. If the princess hadn't already snagged her…I would date her in a heartbeat.' The captain thought with a resolute nod only to shake her head in disappointment.

If only.

"Hello! Can I be of assistance?" Elle chirped with a happy wave of her hand while another nurse quickly nodded her head.

And soon enough Azula's callous ire only boiled over even further as she watched her admirer run from one wounded man to the next.

All the while many men that were old enough to be the girl's father gazed after the teenager with far too much interest than she cared for them to have.

"C-calm down Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a shudder while her controlling friend continued to exhale blue flames after hearing another man mutter how pretty the girl was.

Only to flinch again not a moment later when another commented on her young friends 'marital potential'.

And soon another saying that Elle was the 'sweetest' they've ever met.

"We told you that Elle would have no problems finding a suitor that doesn't demean her…but you didn't want to listen." The markswoman stated dryly with the acrobat giving her a fearful glance while the princess released another snort of azure fire.

Only for the insane princess to take them aback when she raised her fingers in the air with lightning generating at her fingertips.

And before the two frightened women even had a chance to speak Azula fired a bolt of lightning down at the camp below.

Crack!

The entire encampment turned to watch a tree split in two as it fell with a resounding thud while their princess's unbelievably strict voice cut into the air.

Her terrified friends sat speechless while Azula now stood over them with her right hand extended before her while she glared down at the equally terror-struck encampment.

"That girl is my pet! She belongs to me and me alone! The next person that I catch so much as looking her for even an instant will find themselves facing me in an Agni Kai!" Azula bellowed over the entire with her fist falling back to her side while the two noblewomen stared up at her in a disturbed silence.

And with that almost one hundred voices cried out in affirmative while Elle stood with an awestruck blush on her fair cheeks.

The young girl peered up at the princess's callous face with a swooning hand on her cheek that transformed the monarch's rage into a pleased smirk.

"O-oh Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl swooned in a lovesick voice while she bashfully twiddled her thumbs under the princess's possessive stare.

"You may carry on now!" The princess shouted in a sadistic voice before plopping back down on her ass while her childhood friends gaped at her as if she had just spouted a third arm.

"Uh…Azula…that was a little…overboard." Ty Lee spoke in a still terrified voice only for Azula to continue gazing down with a smug smirk on her red lips.

"Seriously Azula…. you're insane." Mai grumbled with a pale countenance only for her friend to pay no mind to her words.

Leave it to Azula to scare off any interested eyes with the promise of an Agni Kai if caught gazing the girl's way!

"Perhaps…I really should place a collar on her…a collar that says…Azula's pet." Azula muttered with a finger residing under her chin while the two noblewomen shuddered in pity for her handmaid.

The only one who failed to cower was Zoe herself.

The captain just glanced over her shoulder with an amused look in her eyes before turning to gaze past her frightened subordinates.

Yes, she certainly can see why such a lovely girl caught her princess's eye.

"Azula-sama! I'm going to find Ty Lee a walking stick! I'll be right back!" Elle called out with a happy smile while she waved up at Azula's smiling face.

"See to it that you do! If you're not back in ten minutes I'll send armed guards after you!" The princess yelled out with a possessive smirk while her subordinates shook their heads as they watched the petite girl dash into the trees.

'Somehow I bet that anyone down there would allow Elle much more freedom than she will have marrying Azula.' The brown-haired woman thought with a heavy sigh while she peered back at her spoiled friends gratified smirk.

But even so!

Elle was happy with Azula, and that was all that mattered to her!

It couldn't get any pinker than that!

"Zoe! Get up here! I want to have words with you!" Azula barked with her palms clutching her robed knees while Zoe sat gazing down at her clenching fist.

Only for her eyes to narrow in anger when her most skilled warrior failed to even look her way.

"Anyhow Nako…you were saying?" Zoe questioned in a taunting voice while the chief pilot stared at her in disbelief.

"Erm…the princess…is talking to you." Nako responded in her usual shaky voice while Zoe turned to gaze up at Azula's scowling face.

"How strange. I didn't hear her say a word. Anyhow…go on." The captain quipped with the nurse quickly rushing away in terror while the princess narrowed her golden eyes in anger.

"I-I uh compiled a list of names of the d-deceased as you requested. But uh…you s-should really speak to the princess first." The chief pilot answered in an increasingly fearful voice only for the pilot to also scowl back at her.

"Give me your paper and pen." Zoe demanded with her good hand extended while Nako fretfully handed the items over.

"Zoe! Come here right now!" The princess ordered in a wrathful voice with her two-childhood friends now scooting away while the captain swiftly wrote on a piece of paper.

"Deliver this message to Her Highness." The captain commanded to the now terrified pilot who grasped ahold of the paper with a trembling hand.

The entire camp fell into a frightened silence once more while Azula's golden eyes were now agape in rage.

Saro could only shudder while he watched from his seat while his captain refused to meet their monarch's gaze.

He understood his leader's cause for anger.

But even so.

That did little to still the sense of terror that he felt when Azula's murderous eyes now glared down at them.

Much like a vengeful deity staring down from the heavens themselves!

"B-but…s-she asked for…you." Nako protested in a clearly apprehensive voice while Zoe stood up with her bitter eyes glaring into the forest ahead.

"Just take it to her!" Zoe snapped after she glared over her shoulder at the now cowering young woman.

"Y-yes! R-right away captain!" The chief pilot squeaked just as she began running up the hill while the princess smashed a fist to the ground in her anger.

"Zoe!" Azula roared with her companions hastily moving away from her while she shook in rage when Zoe began walking away.

"Wouldn't it be something if royalty returned a shred of respect that they demand from their people! Wouldn't that be the day! Three months!" The captain ranted in a clearly enraged voice as she stomped away with the frightened encampment making a wide berth for her retreat.

The princess's teeth clenched together while she seethed in fury as her soldiers stomped towards the forest.

"Damn you Mai! You are nothing but a liability!" Azula screamed in a growingly hateful voice while Mai shrunk back in dismay under the resentful glare.

"A-Azula…" Ty Lee attempted to plea only for a blast of blue fire to scorch the green grass.

Only for a frightened voice to grasp their attention while they turned to the poor pilot cowering in terror in a bow before the furious monarch's boots.

"I-I have a m-message for y-you p-princess." Nako stuttered in a mousy voice while Azula glared down at her from her seat.

"Then say it Nako!" The princess hissed as she turned her head when the sound of a tree being cut down resonated through the forest.

Zoe panted with her bangs sticking to her eyes before she charged at another tree while the other soldiers watched in a frightened silence.

Thud!

"J-just p-please d-don't k-kill me!" The chief pilot begged with her face in the grass while she fearfully glanced up at the powerful woman's booted feet.

"I won't kill you! Just read me the damn message!" Azula shouted with a finger snapping in the air while Nako flinched at the volume of her voice and of the sound of trees falling in the distance.

It was becoming increasingly clear to the frightened Ty Lee that Mai would not be getting off with an easy three months.

And she couldn't help but stare off at the cleared tree line in terror while she watched an unseen Zoe cut through her tenth tree.

With only one arm!

"Y-yes Your H-Highness!" Nako exclaimed with a shaken nod as she half sat up to read the note only for her eyes to nearly fall out of her head.

"Well! What does it say!" The princess growled with a boot tapping on the forest floor while her eyes narrowed when the poor woman began to shake even worse than before.

"H-House Song is a prideful house…and I am the greatest warrior in the Fire Nation…" The chief pilot trailed off in a gulp while her monarchs glared down at her.

"Continue." Azula commanded once more with her two friends' also shivering on the sidelines.

"O-oh my…" The chief pilot mumbled vaguely as the words promptly died in her throat.

'That…doesn't sound too promising.' The brown-haired woman thought while she observed the terrified girl stare up at her leader in obvious horror.

"I-it's…p-probably better if you read it princess." Nako stated in a shaken voice as she reached up to hand the note to Azula who grasped onto it with a furious fist.

Only for the princess's hand to clench upon the now wrinkled paper in a clear display of rage.

_Princess Azula,_

_House Song is a prideful house, and I am the greatest warrior in the Fire Nation. I have served in your name with pride, in over thirty successful missions! You ask for my loyalty…and then spit on me in return?_

_I have admired you ever since I heard of your famous victory in Ba Sing Se. You carried yourself with pride, and unlike your father, and brother you backed up your words with action._

_I saw a leader that was worth following. I saw a monarch that was worth bending the knee to._

_Now…I am not so sure._

_I am not a nameless soldier. Nor am I a slave._

_I am your most valuable soldier…and I will not tolerate this insult!_

_I will not tolerate this…hypocrisy…this 'three months' slap on the wrist that you consider punishment._

_I expect a satisfactory resolution that will cleanse this insult to my honor._

_Or I will withdraw from the war effort and return to my villa until you deliver a satisfactory ruling._

_Sincerely, _

_Captain Zoe_

An unfathomably wrathful roar filled the air while the two noblewomen and the young pilot cowered in fear when the message was lit a fire in blue flames.

And then without any warning whatsoever Azula jumped at the speechless Mai before viciously slamming the frightened woman against a tree.

"If she wasn't so fond of you, I would set you aflame! Why don't you get lost and go join Zuko if you want him so much!" The princess snarled before dropping the trembling woman at the similarly shocked acrobat's feet.

"P-please A-Azula." Ty Lee murmured in a shaken voice with a hand on the ashamed woman's shoulder only for her leader to scowl down at her in disgust.

"Silence! You seek to ruin me! So Zuko can take the throne in my stead! I see through your treason! Maybe it was you who sent that assassin after me!" Azula accused with a livid finger pointing down at Mai's stunned face.

The accusation hit both noblewomen hard in the chest while they shakily gazed at each other before fearfully meeting the enraged monarch's gaze.

"I-I have sent no assassins after you Azula! All I did was protect the man that I love! Wouldn't you do the same for Elle if you return even a fraction of the love that she has for you!" Mai retorted in an uncharacteristically distraught voice while Azula seethed down at her with her eyes briefly flickering in some unknown emotion.

"As of this moment forward your travel pass is revoked. You and the rest of House Lin will await my judgement for your crimes. And if you ever betray me again…" The princess spoke in a beyond frozen voice with her malicious gaze piercing the guilty faced woman's skull.

She clenched her fist at her hip with her vengeful eyes peering down at her two friends frightened faces before speaking once more.

"I will kill not only you…but all of House Lin. Is that understood Mai?" Azula concluded in a monstrous voice with her utterly cold eyes staring down at her two friends unfathomably horrified faces.

An ominous wind swept through the air while Mai found herself numbly nodding in understanding.

"U-understood Azula." The markswoman agreed with an unusually unnerved countenance while the acrobat still sat in shock beside her.

In all of their years knowing and serving Azula.

This was the first time that they have ever heard her threaten to put an entire family to the sword!

It was clear that Azula was starting to crack under the pressures of ruling as well as the stress that came with being stranded on this island.

Which was to say nothing of the paranoia that attempted assassination left on her psyche.

But even so.

In this moment they realized that they were not gazing up at the face of a longtime friend.

No.

They were gazing up at the heartless face of a terrifying tyrant!

Ty Lee found herself unable to muster up so much as a single word in protest.

And Mai too found herself unable to find the strength to say anything further.

It was only when the pilot's voice frightfully called out to the wrathful woman that she finally turned away from them.

And somehow both noblewomen found themselves breathing heavy sighs of relief when that monstrous gaze was no longer bearing down on them.

"M-may I go Y-Your Highness?" Nako whimpered in a low bow while turned to glance down at her with a calmer but still angry gaze.

"You…may…after I am finished speaking." The princess answered in a stern voice with her hands clasped behind her back while the young woman shakily nodded her head.

"Y-yes princess!" The chief pilot cried out with her golden eyes still staring into the grass.

"Stop your cowering Nako. You have not angered me. Rather…you have pleased me." Azula commented with her rare spark of approval in her strict eyes while Nako's shaking lessened after hearing those words.

The two noblewomen sat in silence as they gazed at their friends back well aware of the meaning in her actions.

Azula's trust in them was vanishing and in its place, she was starting to look to others for counsel in their place.

"I…have?" Nako asked in a relieved voice only for Azula to roll her golden eyes down at her in a manner similar to a mother would scold her child.

"I am not even going to answer that. I have decided to reward you…by giving you both the position of royal pilot and a seat on my counsel." The princess announced to the disbelief of all upon the hill while she gazed down at the stunned pilot's face.

"M-me? But I-I'm just a commoner! A lowly…pilot." The now royal pilot protested lamely in an awestruck voice while her monarch continued to tower over her.

"Only I may decide your place Nako. You have proven yourself as someone that I can trust. Therefore, I wish to have you close by…at all times." Azula explained with a satisfied gleam in her golden eyes while Nako gaped up at her in a speechless shock.

The young pilot found herself at a loss for words.

How was a peasant girl supposed to respond to such a heavy statement?

"Well! Do you accept or do you decline!" The princess snorted with her lips still pursed in a frown while the bowing young woman kissed the grass once more.

"Thank you, princess! You honor me! Of course, I accept!" Nako in a delighted voice with something akin to a smile while Azula eyed her in a pleased manner.

"Good. Very good. At least I know that I can depend upon you. Unlike some people around here." The princess stated with obvious venom in her voice while she glared over her shoulder at the weapon's experts humiliated face.

"I won't let you down princess! I…promise!" The royal pilot declared in a grateful voice with a speedy nod while the royal woman finally waved her off.

"You may go now. I will send for you if I need you." Azula ordered with her hands at her hips while Nako sprang to her feet with noticeable pep in her step that was not present before.

"Yes, my princess! Thank you…for both the promotion and…for leading me through this harrowing day." Nako informed with a hand over her chest before turning to walk away with a relieved smile on her face.

The princess stared after her retreating subordinate with a more pleased look in her eyes than before.

Only to turn to both of her still speechless friends with returning disgust in her eyes just before she stomped past them.

Only to vanish into her royal tent not a minute later while her lifelong friends sat in a disturbed silence.

Not too far away.

The teenager sat on the ground with her backpack strung out before her while she gazed down at a small device in her hand.

The small girl stared down with a guilt-ridden face as she thought back to the half lie that she just told her girlfriend.

It is true that she wanted to search for a walking stick…but she had another reason for walking out into the woods alone.

She swallowed down her nervousness after the phone turned on with a brief flash of light.

As expected, she received a low battery signal and an indicator to let her know that she was out of service.

Something that she could have chuckled over if she had not been so unsettled by what she noticed earlier.

After taking off the back of the phone to discover the recording chip she had been shocked to discover that Rieko gave her a modified phone.

Next to the compartment for the rechargeable battery was a custom slot for a single tiny disposable battery!

It was all the more proof that Rieko was somehow involved in her travel to this…other Earth!

"She…she put spare batteries in my bag…I didn't even think twice when I saw them before." Elle muttered with a nervous gulp while she quickly slipped one of the batteries into the back before it could power off.

And just like that she breathed in anticipation while she sat back in the grass with her amber eyes never leaving the menu screen.

She quickly cycled through the menu options only for her fingers to freeze after she noticed that Rieko had loaded data files under the audio folder.

And then with great hesitation she opened the audio folder only for her eyes to widen even further when she noticed a series of files.

All cleverly titled in Japanese so that prying eyes will be unable to decipher Rieko's words.

And then with a brief spark of bravery she hit the play button the first audio file.

And with that she sat there in a stunned silence when the older woman's voice began to play in her ears.

_If you are hearing this Elle-chan, then that can only mean that you've turned down my offer. Even though it might seem…as if I am the one responsible for your…predicament. I assure you…I am not. All I did child…was leave you with…a small piece of guidance._

The teenager now sat with a hand over her overwhelmed face while gazed down in a growing panic.

"S-she…knew. She…knows." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a shocked voice while the older female's smooth voice continued to flow into her ears.

_This…was going to happen regardless of what I did. You opened a gateway my child…a gateway with your power. Had you come with me…I would have been able to explain it to you in a more direct manner that would have left no room for doubt. Sadly…you did not._

Now sunk to the grass in her disbelief while she held onto the phone with a trembling hand.

"I…brought myself here? H-how!" Elle asked herself in a growing panic while she grasped at the grass below her.

Never in a thousand years would she have ever imagined that was the case!

_You have a special power. A power like no other. A power that has passed between countless holders throughout the millennia before it found its way into your veins. According to my records…this power is called the Component. Or as I like to call it, the key._

"The…key?" The blonde-haired girl spoke in a muted voice with her hand tightly grasping the phone.

_There is a pseudo space that surrounds our world…and something beyond. In your hands you hold a key…and this power of yours Elle-chan is the only known force that can operate this key to open the gateway. Like putting a key in a door lock…only you can open it and only you can lock it._

Elle sat in a speechless silence while she found herself numbly nodding to the heavy declaration.

This was…so surreal.

Just too unreal!

_I want you to do something for me. I want you to discover how you got to…wherever it is that you are. And I…want you to come back. On the day that you finally understand just how you all of this came to be. I want you to return home and bring your power back to me. So, we can open a gateway…and save us all._

"G-go home? To that…h-hell? N-no! Never!" The blonde-haired girl blurted out with a rare sense of anger in her voice while she began to breath heavily.

_You are a rare breed Elle-chan. You…are pure of heart. This is both your strength…and your weakness. But unfortunately, I ask that you shed your purity…and open your eyes to what lies before you._

Elle said nothing while her blonde locks stuck to her cheeks as she listened to the older woman's foreboding words.

_I am going to force your eyes open and make you stare straight into an endless pit of darkness. You will cry…you will cry a thousand times. You will see this world for what it really is…a disease. But fear not…I will patch your mind back together with a vision._

The small girl sunk with her hands over her head while she once more longed to never have awoken this power.

"I don't want this. I just…want to spend my days…smiling with Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl whispered in a broken voice with her head falling into her knees.

_I will show you how to get rid of the rot…and together with my Apostles. We will build a better world! We will build a just world! A world where a mother doesn't have to die to protect her child from invading soldiers. That Elle Turner…is what I wish to show you. _

"A…b-better world." Elle stuttered in a confuddled voice with a sniffle while she listened to Rieko's final words.

_Think it over…and if you find yourself wishing to see me again. Listen to the next recording to find out more. I look forward to hearing from you again soon. Take care…and I hope you find what is lost to you. _

Click.

The small girl knelt in the grass with her far away eyes staring up into the looming forest tree tops while a lone tear dripped down her cheek.

"I…have already found it. A-and I…don't want to leave her. I…don't want to leave this life. This is…m-my home. Beside…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl lamented in a reminiscent voice with her hands falling to her side.

She didn't ever want to leave the Fire Nation.

All she wanted was to serve Azula-sama, for this day, for all of her days, until her last day.

Nothing more, and nothing less.

Just Azula-sama.

**AN:**

**As usual first let me respond to the reviews. Agent Banana, yes I have thought about writing a novel. But I have to have a completely original plot that does not use characters from any copy righted media. This is a bit tricky, especially for a nerd like myself who enjoys focusing on my favorite characters like Azula.**

**I might give it a go, when I am done with Elle and Azula.**

**Jadeb.21, thank you for the compliment! **

**Carre, that is quite a lot to respond to but I will try. **

**I understand why you mentioned all of that and believe me, it has great historical significance. However, I just have way too many plot points to cover. I have over one hundred plot points to fit into book one alone. Some plot points, are an entire chapter. Some plot points become five other plot points by the time I get to writing them.**

**Fitting all of that historical stuff in the story would be a whole chapter most likely, which is at least ten thousand words. I may get some of it in eventually, but I can't say for certain right now.**

**And as I said, Elle has missed out on about three years of her education. Right now, she's behind. She'll catch up eventually, and possibly be even more educated than the average person in her world once she reaches young adulthood. The reason being is that she can learn and expand her knowledge from the history of two different worlds. **

**If Elle talks about too many historical events, it will seem like she is reading from a wikipedia page. And that would look like a plothole then, if she is suddenly a historical expert.**

**That doesn't mean that she won't talk about one or two more historical events as the plot goes on. But there is a limit to her knowledge.**

**And secondly, while I understand what you are trying to say in regards to educating Azula. And I had that idea myself, which is why Elle told Azula about Julius Caesar becoming popular by treating his people well.**

**I want Azula to learn from her own experiences with her people, I want Azula to learn to treat commoners better from personal experience that she will gain from interacting with a great many people. I think that it will be a more profound chance if she learns from her own people. Rather than a historical story from another land.**

**And to answer your question in regards to Rieko. No.**

**There is no connection between my Akame Ga Kill story and my Avatar story/and Elle's Earth.**

**Rieko is her own character, and wholly separate from what Esdeath. The only thing that they have in common is that they both have elemental powers that relate to ice. **

**And I would like to ask you not to draw plot connections between this story and another. Especially a story that I may not continue. **

**It is far too much work to work on two big stories at once. I wrote that story a few years ago when I was less experienced and my grammar was much worse than it was now. **

**I enjoy writing Azula much more than I do writing Esdeath and I will be completely honest. I most likely won't be continuing with the General and Her Slave. **

**I have so many plans for Elle and Azula that I just won't have the time to continue it. **

**And regarding Mai and Ty Lee receiving an upgrade. I can't say for sure yet. In their case there isn't as much to upgrade as there was with Azula. Azula is a firebending prodigy, and her fire burns blue. That alone meant that she could have the potential to do so much more than we saw in the show.**

**Ty Lee specializes in acrobatics and chi blocking, and Mai is a weapons expert. Eventually, I will have them train their bodies further. But I don't know if they will gain more abilities so to speak. They may. But I haven't wrote it yet.**

**And in regards to Sozin. I haven't watched the Legend of Korra yet. And I was not aware of that comic stating that Sozin outlawed same sex relations.**

**I went back and edited Mai's remark regarding Sozin being popular with the people in the previous chapter. To any of my loyal readers out there, that is now gone. That was the only mention in the story of Sozin being popular and I decided to edit it.**

**And I have to admit that Sozin seems more like an ass than I remembered after reading his wiki page. **

**But even so!**

**I do appreciate you bringing that to my attention.**

**Let me be clear on this, I think that it is ridiculous and impossible to outlaw same sex relationships. There is no way that Sozin could control if two men or two women decided to date one another. That is just unfeasible.**

**However, perhaps in my story same sex marriage will be illegal, NOT same sex relationships outside of marriage. **

**I think I will probably go with that. This would mean that if Azula becomes Fire Lord that she can distinguish herself from her ancestors and cast down their bigotry by declaring same sex marriage legal.  
**

**Anyhow, thank very much for your interest in my story. All I ask is that you try to be patient and wait for the details to come about naturally. This story is a slow burn. It doesn't all happen in one chapter. **

**Now, in regards to my afterword.**

J**ust to be crystal clear! Zoe isn't going to pursue Elle as a romantic interest. Zoe was just floored by Elle offering to give the shirt off her back for her.**

**There were many people there that could have given there shirt for Zoe, and Elle was the only one who was willing. It wouldn't have been the end of the world if Zoe didn't get an arm sling. But Elle wanted to extend her hand in friendship to Zoe, and it worked.**

**Zoe is a woman who has been at war for much of her life, and she is exhausted and stressed out over the whole affair. To Zoe and all of the other soldiers in camp, Elle was much like a beacon of light.**

**The reason why Zoe commented that Elle is prime romance material is because to a soldier like her, Elle would make a wonderful wife. Zoe was basically saying that she thought that Elle would be a lovely person to come home to at the end of the day after the battle is done.**

**And Zoe was also looking at Elle in a mostly physical attractive aspect. Zoe is bisexual, and she was pretty much saying that she would be down with sleeping with Elle.**

**That said, Zoe was basically just saying that she thinks that Elle is sweet and lovely, and that she would consider dating her if Azula had not claimed her. **

**I just wanted to be clear with everyone in regards to that. So, people didn't start expecting Zoe to fall in love with Elle. Because that won't happen.**

**And regarding Ty Lee's blanket cast. I will be upfront. I don't know if you can make a temporary cast with a small blanket. Given that this is a fantasy story anyhow. We'll just pretend that it can.**

**And Elle may not have known if it would or would not work. It could be completely useless, and only serve as cushion for when Ty Lee is off her feet. The point is that Elle cares about Ty Lee, not the blankets effectiveness.**

**And yes, Azula was being quite perverted this chapter. **

**In the next two chapters, we'll get to see the sexual tension between the two, mostly on Azula's end. They won't have sex, but they will get naked in the springs and Azula will amuse herself. This is probably the closest we'll get to a lemon in book one.**

**Azula wants Elle, but she is still going to wait for Elle to hit sixteen.**

**And lastly, Rieko.**

**Rieko left Elle a series of prerecorded messages. Rieko is a strategic genius, she anticipated Elle turning her down so she left her a series of messages that only Elle can read. As for what information is on there, we'll just have to wait and see.**

**As for what Rieko wants from Elle, we'll have to wait for that as well.**

**This serves as a small glimpse of just how manipulative Rieko can be. She knows that Elle will be desperate for information after finding herself lost in another land. So, she left her little tid bits of information that may or may not be true. **

**Even if Elle disbelieves her words. She will eventually find herself feeling tempted to hear what Rieko has to say.**

**And yes, Elle did purposefully sneak away from Azula. Elle didn't want Azula to find out that she was checking her phone. And Elle is going to hide this from Azula for the time being.**

**She has two reasons for doing this. One, she doesn't want to talk about her fear of returning home any further. Elle is pretty much living out escapism. She is finally happy, and that means that she would prefer not to talk about the bad.**

**And secondly, Elle knows that Azula will almost certainly seize the phone and tell her to listen to her, not Rieko.**

**The whole reason that Elle feels compelled to listen to Rieko's recordings is because she wants to know what Rieko knows.**

**And she is worried enough to hide it from Azula.**

**I also want to say that there is more to Elle's power than meets the eye. It isn't as simple as Elle fell through and popped out in the Fire Nation. There is great deal that Rieko is keeping from her. But like all things, we'll have to wait to find out.**

**And lastly, we received a huge hint over how arrogant Rieko can be. Underneath her kindly exterior she showed us a tiny glimpse of her hubris. Rieko is assembling a fighting force of gifted people that can manifest chi offensively as an inhuman power.**

**And the name of her fighting force? The Apostles. The subtle meaning behind her declaration is that her fighters are her Apostles, and that she is the god who leads them.**

**Anyhow! That's the last that you'll hear from Rieko for twenty or thirty chapters. **

**Stay tuned next time for chapter forty-six! In the Springs!**


	47. In the Springs

**Alright, this chapter and the following chapter will feature a bit more sexual content than the previous chapters. These two chapters are as close as we'll get to a lemon while Elle is underage.**

**They don't have sex in these two chapters but Azula does get naked and push the limits in which she will play with Elle until she hits sixteen.**

**And as a reminder, if you see any grammar errors that are bad please let me know. I am super busy and I no longer have time to proof read such a huge story in the detail that is needed to catch every error. **

**As usual, thank you everyone for your favorites, follows and reviews!**

**And as always, please continue to favorite, follow and review!**

_In the Springs – Chapter Forty-Six_

The teenage girl was now hastily walking back with a long stick in hand only to halt when she caught sight of a familiar figure through the line of trees.

Standing with sword out and her back turned to her was none other than the captain herself.

The warrior was panting with good hand clutching her sword at her hip only to swiftly sheath it as soon as she heard her approach.

"Yes?" Zoe queried in a strangely softer voice as she gazed at Elle's concerned face peeking back at her as the girl stepped out from behind a tree.

"A-are you…alright Zoe?" Elle questioned in a gentle voice while Zoe turned to face her with her hazel eyes shimmering in appreciation.

"Why do you ask?" The captain pondered in turn with her usual stoic countenance while she eyed the handmaid's light shirt that barely covered the girl's arms.

And then she gazed down at her wrapped arm with a grateful gleam in her eyes once more before wordlessly striding closer to the timid girl.

"You look angry…and…you've been…cutting down trees." The blonde-haired girl answered with a finger under her lip while the older woman came to a stop before her.

"I am fine. I am just tired…of being at war. I just got back from spending an entire year at sea tracking rebels….to get thrown down a minepit by a traitor while I was defending my country. And now I want to get home but I can't. Because the enemy got away." Zoe spoke with a frightening look of anger in her eyes only to realize that her company was more sensitive than she was used to.

"Ah. Sumimasen." Elle muttered with her hands on her straps while Zoe waved a hand in reassurance.

"It's alright. I thank you for your concern…Elle." The captain assured in a calmer voice while she shifted on her booted feet with her dark hair swaying over her eyes while the much smaller girl peered up at her.

"It's nothing! I just thought to check on you…" The blonde-haired girl trailed as she chewed on her lip while the warrior offered her a ghost of a smile.

"About what I said to you earlier…about owing me a debt. I apologize for attempting to blackmail you." Zoe informed with a tilt of her head while Elle craned her neck to meek her hazel gaze.

"Oh that! It didn't bother me any." Elle responded with an unbothered shrug of her shoulder while Zoe surveyed her in newfound interest.

"If you say so. I just…wanted to clear the air…because you…gave me your shirt. You…didn't have to do that." The captain admitted with her hazel eyes softening once more while the petite girl offered her another sweet smile.

"I wanted to! I like to help people. It will probably sound just as silly to you as it does Azula-sama…but I am a pacifist. I don't like to start fights! I like to get along with everyone and help whenever I can!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with returning bounce in her step while the soldier's hazel eyes flashed in surprise once more.

More than likely well aware that she has been overheard by the younger girl vehemently insulting pacifists when she berated the Avatar.

But she wasn't the sort of woman to berate someone that gave up their shirt to make a cast for her injured arm.

"I see…well it's certainly a concept that I cannot relate to. But you are my ally. And that is all that matters." Zoe stated with her rigid countenance still thawing just slightly while she began to walk alongside the small girl.

"We're not just allies. We're friends now Zoe!" Elle chirped with infectious cheer that puzzled Zoe while she trod beside the much taller woman.

"Pardon me…Elle. We are…friends." The captain agreed with a small smile gracing her lips while she peered down at the teenager's warmly smiling face.

"If you want…I can talk to Azula-sama as a mediator in your…dispute with Mai. If there's anything you want her to do…I could bring it to her." The blonde-haired girl offered in a naïve voice while she beamed up at the warrior's bewildered face.

Only for the soldier to smile as she placed her good hand on her shoulder.

"Your heart is in the right place. You are a kind girl. But unfortunately, Mai is also your friend and I very much doubt that you would be happy hearing about what I want to do to her." Zoe remarked with her cold eyes glaring off into the forest foliage while she heard Elle swallow beside her.

"I-isn't there s-something besides torture and…d-death that would convey that House Lin is sorry? You said that you thought of s-something earlier." Elle stammered in a meek voice with her eyes gazing down at her feet while Zoe peered down at her.

"So…I did." The captain answered with a grunt while she clenched her hand in her arm sling.

She was beginning to see just why her monarch was so fond of this girl.

She was sweet and so gentle that she couldn't think of a reason to dislike her.

The girl was easy to grow a fondness to and now she found that no matter how much she wanted to butcher Mai.

That she did not want to upset the girl who gave her the very shirt on her back.

"Well…maybe we can find something?" The blonde-haired girl replied with her eyes peering up at the older woman's nodding face.

"Maybe." Zoe relented with a grudging sigh while Elle continued to smile up at her.

"Can you do something for me Zoe? Can we…all try to get along over the campfire tonight?" Elle requested in an innocent voice while Zoe's lips curled into a frown once more.

And she couldn't help but gulp when the terrifying warrior's fist clenched once more while her hazel eyes briefly took on a monstrous glare.

In that brief instance she once more felt as if the very life force was draining from her body.

Only for the powerful woman to turn her frightening gaze away after realizing that she was making her tremble.

"Out of respect for the kindness that you've shown me…I will try." The captain conceded after taking a deep breath to calm her rage while the much shorter girl smiled once more.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Zoe!" The blonde-haired girl cheered before taking the mighty woman aback when she hugged her around her belly.

The stony soldier gazed down at the girl now latched onto her belly before swallowing the lump that was in her throat.

Her hazel eyes scanned the girl's face with a twinge of pink in her unusually hardened cheeks.

'She's…so lovely. It's a damn shame that she's taken. A real shame.' Zoe thought after releasing a heavy sigh while she placed her good hand on Elle's dainty shoulder.

"Don't mention it…Elle." The captain commented with a shake of her head while walking at a slower pace with a slight blush on her cheeks as the girl hugged her.

Well aware that her monarch would most likely kill her if she caught sight of this.

Not a moment later her stomach growled loudly while the teenager finally detached from her with a bashful smile on her cheeks.

"Sorry I was thinking of dinner." Zoe announced with a finger scratching her cheek only for Elle to smile reassuringly up at her.

"That's understandable! There's no need to apologize!" Elle cried out with a chipper nod while she strode alongside her new friend.

"There's…meat back at the camp. I had a successful hunt with an armadillo bear earlier." The captain declared with a proud swell of her chest only to look puzzled when the younger girl's spirits suddenly plummeted.

"O-oh…okay. Arigatou. But I'm uh…vegetarian." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a barely perceivable voice while the older girl flinched in realization.

"I…didn't know that." Zoe remarked with a wince while she surveyed Elle's timid face from above.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have…" Elle trailed off only to cough in her hand while Zoe peered down at her with concerned hazel eyes.

"Are you…okay Elle?" The captain questioned with an observant hazel gaze while the smaller girl wheezed into her palm.

"F-fine. I-I'm fine. I-I have a lung condition." The blonde-haired girl stuttered as she pulled her backpack off her shoulders only to peer up in surprise when a strong hand assisted her.

"Don't talk. I'll help you get it." Zoe spoke before holding the bag out before Elle's tired face while the smaller girl cracked a smile once more.

And not a moment later Elle tore out her inhaler while she took several quick puffs of it with Zoe watching in concern beside her.

They approached the camp while the girl's breathing began to calm once more as she turned to stare up at the soldier's still concerned face.

"I…should get back to Azula-sama…before she grows displeased. But…I thank you again Zoe…" Elle informed in a shy voice before throwing her backpack over her shoulders while Zoe nodded her head above her.

"Understood. Go to the princess. I will see you later then Elle." The captain concluded with a tilt of her head while the petite girl smiled up at her.

"Yes! I shall…see you later Zoe." The blonde-haired girl called out with a happy wave while the older girl watched her walk in the direction of the camp.

Soon Zoe was standing alone once more while she still frowned in the direction of the trees that Elle vanished in.

Just before she turned to walk the opposite way as she methodically retraced their walking path.

Only to pause with her eyes widening ever so slightly when she stood staring down into the grass.

Ground that the girl had just passed over.

And then she turned away before she began wordlessly walking back to the camp as she mused that she'll keep an eye on the girl's breathing for the rest of their time on this island.

In Azula's camp.

The two noblewomen still sat together in a still unsettled silence.

Their leader still sat alone in her tent while they wisely kept their distance for their own safety.

Only for their eyes to mutual brighten when they saw a happy figure walking up on the hill.

And the acrobat found herself unable to resist grinning when she noticed the walking stick in her adopted sister's hand.

"Hey little sister!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a cheerful voice with her words prompting a bashful smile on Elle's lips.

And inside Azula's royal tent she turned her head in the approaching girl's direction with a prideful scowl on her lips.

Yet even so her golden eyes reflected a strangely pleased stare to hear that her handmaid was returning to her serve her once more.

"Hi Ty Lee! Hi Mai! I missed you both!" Elle greeted with a joyous wave of her hand while her two big sister's sweatdropped as they gazed at her fondly.

"Hey to you too shorty. You weren't gone for longer than fifteen minutes." Mai stated dryly with her head against a tree while she eyed the girl rushing over to greet them.

"Fifteen minutes is far too long to be away from my oneesans." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a smile after coming to a stop before her seated big sister's.

"Aww. You even got me a walking stick. That's so sweet of you Elle." The brown-haired woman gushed with a warm smile on her lovely lips while the younger girl blushed under her gaze.

"I…hope you find it useful oneesan." Elle mumbled with a shy twinge of pink to her cheeks while she handed the stick to her big sister only to find a pair of strong arms pulling her in for a crushing hug.

The weapons expert just sighed fondly while she turned to the two with a softened smile once more.

"Thank you, Elle! Thank you…for everything!" Ty Lee shouted with Elle's smiling face against her chest while the smaller girl relaxed in her embrace.

"It's…nothing. I…would do anything…for my family." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a quiet voice while a gentle hand patted her back.

"Isn't she just too lovable Mai? Don't you just want to snuggle her and never let her go?" The brown-haired woman inquired with a tender smile that had her fellow noble gazing at her in amusement.

"She is a sweet girl. I like hugging her. But I would rather not take away her freedom…or suffocate her like you're doing right now." The markswoman quipped flatly with her words causing the acrobat to peer down as she finally noticed the young handmaid squeaking in her breasts.

"I'm so sorry Elle! Are you alright!" Ty Lee blurted out as she released her crushing grip on Elle only for her smile to return when Elle's head remained propped up on her breast.

"I didn't mind Ty Lee. I am used to Azula-sama's forceful hugs!" Elle chirped with a peaceful smile that had both of her big sister's sweatdropping above her.

Only for all three of them to jump when they heard a furious thunder out from the royal tent in the trees behind them.

"Peasant! I demand that you come here right now!" Azula bellowed with her lips pursed into a thin line while she still sat seething in her rage.

The two noblewomen could only shudder in renewed nervousness while they watched the petite girl spring to her feet as soon as she heard the princess call for her.

"W-wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl stammered in a timid voice just when the acrobat lightly tugged on her shirt.

The small girl diligently turned to meet the acrobat's gaze when her big sister quietly whispered into her ear.

"Azula's…in a bad mood Elle." The brown-haired woman informed in a hushed sisterly voice while her little sister beamed back at her.

"Oh! Well I'll go give her a hug then!" Elle answered with an unwavering smile before she scampered towards through the trees towards the tent.

All the while the two noblewomen glanced warily at one another before they turned to watch their naïve baby sister vanish through the flap of Azula's tent.

All the while they found themselves inwardly hoping that the innocent girl could calm Azula down and dissuade her from any possible gruesome punishments against Mai and her family.

As soon as the teenager entered the magnificent tent, she saw her tall master seated on a cushion with her armored back turned to her.

Without even giving it a second thought, she tossed her backpack onto the tent floor while she scurried to greet her enraged master.

And then the handmaid dropped into a low bow on all fours with her face practically kissing the tent floor while Azula gazed down at her over her plated shoulder.

"A-are you m-mad at me master?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a worried voice while she watched two pointed boots enter her line of vision.

A moment of silence passed them by while the mighty monarch sat over her with her callous golden eyes staring down at her bowing form.

And just when the handmaid's heart began to race in fear that she has angered her girlfriend a stern hand lowered into her blonde hair.

And just like that the young girl smiled widely when she felt the princess begin petting her hair.

"No pet. You have not displeased me. The others have…but not you." The princess remarked with a sigh while her strict gaze lessened ever so slightly now that she had her handmaid at her feet once more.

"I am so happy to hear that princess! If there is anything, I can do to make you feel better just let me know! Your loyal girl is here for you!" Elle cheered with an eager nod while she almost purred under Azula's petting hand.

And just like that Azula found herself unable to fight the pleased smile that was slowly returning to her full lips.

"Hm. Such a good girl. Sit up dear." Azula ordered in a silken purr with a sophisticated smile while she watched Elle spring up upon command.

"If my princess says sit up! I sit up!" The blonde-haired girl chimed with a bright smile while the older girl pulled her forward by her hands as a deep blush spread across her fair cheeks.

Only to find herself being seated on her master's armored thigh while she quivered so pleasantly under the royal woman's captivating gaze.

"I want you to come with me to the springs and serve me. Will you…do that for your princess?" The princess queried in a charming voice with her hands grasping her handmaid's palms sat in her lap while she smiled down at the smaller girl's adorable face.

"O-oh Azula-sama…you already know my answer…" Elle trailed off like a lovesick schoolgirl just as Azula's fingernail brushed against her swooning cheek while Azula smirked down at her reddening face.

"I know. But I confess that I like watching you squirm. It's just part of how we do things. Don't you agree?" Azula cooed with a strong arm holding her girlfriend's face into her plated breast while Elle lovingly wrapped her arms around her bicep.

"I do! My place is a submissive one. And I wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde-haired girl confessed with a serene sigh while she contently pressed her face into her master's sweat stained armor.

It was just a trivial detail to her.

Whether Azula was seated in a throne in the Royal Palace or if she was exhausted from a long battle that forced her to climb up a mountain.

She cherished every moment in her girlfriend's arms all the same.

"Good. I am glad you see things my way." The princess spoke in a honeyed voice with her irresistible gazed peering down at her lovestruck handmaid in her arms while she continued stroking the trembling girl's cheeks.

"A-Azula-sama." Elle swooned in an overpowered voice with her spellbound eyes staring up into Azula's eyes while her girlfriend cupped her by her shaken cheeks.

"I…want to spend the night with you peasant." Azula sighed in a tone of grudging fondness with a regal smirk on her full lips while she stared down at her little admirer's overjoyed face.

"T-the whole night…Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a devoted voice with a hand reaching up to touch her master's warm palm.

"The whole night Elle…I want you beside me all night long." The princess admitted with a dominant growl lacing her voice only for a pleased smile to appear on her lips when her lovely handmaid planted a shy kiss on her palm.

"I…would be honored princess." Elle responded in a meek voice with her cheeks overtaking a cute blush while Azula's confident golden eyes sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"That's my girl." Azula purred just before smashing her crimson lips upon her little girlfriend's paralyzed forehead.

Her lips lingered upon her overwhelmed handmaid's fair skin while the smaller girl sat in her lap with her amber eyes simply agape in delight.

All the while the powerful princess smirked down at her adorably speechless girlfriend just when her lips slid off her forehead.

"Hm. How was that dear?" The princess questioned in a smug voice with her palm still cupping her gasping pet's delicate cheek.

"O-oh my." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a dazed voice with her bright amber eyes gazing up at her master's elegant smirking face.

"Perfect then! As if it would ever be anything less. Tonight, my pet…I am going to…have fun with you. I can only hope…that you can handle it." Azula announced with her lips pressing into her confuddled admirer's ear while Elle numbly nodded in her arms.

And to her great amusement it took her girlfriend many minutes before her stunned little mind could even mouth a word of response!

About ten minutes later.

Smoke rose up into the air while the two noblewomen gazed down at the camp below to notice that food was being cooked over a campfire.

A sight that instantly had their stomachs growling noisily.

Only for their attention to be grasped by their leader stepping out of her tent.

Mai and Ty Lee astutely kept their mouths shut after noticing that Azula looked pleased.

As the princess strode along with her hips swaying behind her it soon became apparent why.

Not a moment later they sweatdropped when Elle dazedly stepped out of the tent with a towel in her arms.

The small girl padded after Azula with her backpack over her shoulders and most adorable of all was a lipstick mark on her forehead.

The young handmaid's amber eyes were wide in shock while she followed after the princess with her speechless gaze lingering on the older girl's robed ass.

Despite the previous tension the two exchanged an amused glance when their adopted sister staggered past them with a spellbound expression that they couldn't help but find just too lovable.

That was when the princess loudly clapped her hands while she gazed over her shoulder at the cowering girl with a playful smirk on her red lips.

"Come dear. Follow your goddess to her temple." The princess commanded with a wag of finger before she resumed swaying her ass before her handmaid's overwhelmed eyes.

The two noblewomen exchanged a second glance while they groaned under their breath as they watched their young friend stumble after their smug leader.

"Y-yes A-Azula-sama." Elle murmured just after walking past her sweatdropping big sister's as if she never even noticed that they were there.

And with that Azula walked down a small path with the lovestruck Elle trotting after her heels like a little puppy following her owner's footsteps.

And just like that the two vanished into the towering forest while the other two members of Team Azula sighed once more.

"Temple." Mai snorted dryly yet even so she was still unable to get over the fear that Azula inflicted on her from earlier.

She has already come to accept that she will receive some sort of horrendous punishment. Even if she is only in prison for three months.

She is damn certain that something far worse will be tacked on top of that.

Yet even so.

Recalling Azula's earlier threat to kill her entire family was still sending a horrified shudder down her spine.

"There's no doubt that Azula's head is a bit too far in the clouds. But even so…we should be thankful that Elle is here to distract her." Ty Lee stated with a mutual shiver of her own while Mai frightfully nodded her head.

"Yeah. I know." The markswoman replied with a still pale countenance as she gazed back down at the campsite.

As tempting as the smell of the food was. She wouldn't eat anything down there unless it was cooked by someone she trusted.

As much as she hated to contribute to overworking her young friend.

Elle was the one and only person that she trusted to cook her dinner.

Ordinarily she would be ashamed to ask the girl to make her meal.

But considering that Elle was the only one of them with any cooking skills whatsoever and they were getting quite desperate for food.

She couldn't help but muse that they had no choice but to ask their little sister when she got back from…whatever it is Azula is doing with her in the spring.

"Maybe we should pay a visit to the springs?" The brown-haired woman commented with a smile while the other woman stared at her blankly as if she had just grown a third leg.

"Are you insane? With Azula? After that?" Mai asked in a bewildered voice only for Ty Lee to quickly shake her head.

"Not with Azula! Further down!" The brown-haired woman assured while her fellow noblewoman relaxed with a hand under her chin.

"Whatever. But only if Azula is out of eyesight." The markswoman agreed with a shrug of her shoulders while the acrobat happily slapped her hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be fun! I just know it!" Ty Lee exclaimed only for Mai to sigh alongside her as they got up to go take a bath of their own.

In the corner of the serene waterway sat a backpack and before it stood a speechless teenage girl.

A wild spring resided in the peaceful forest while water drained from an underground source before splashing down into a crystal-clear pool while Elle stood gazing down at it with transfixed amber eyes.

It was…easily one of the most beautiful sights that she has ever seen!

It was only when a pair of fingers snapped before her awestruck eyes did, she jump around to meet her master's smiling gaze.

"Did you hear what I said Elle?" Azula asked with a beyond conceited smile while she stood gazing down at her pet's reddened face.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…I did not." Elle mumbled with a twinge of adorable embarrassment to her cheeks when Azula folded her arms over her armored chest in disapproval.

"Oh, what am I ever to do with you peasant?" The princess sighed with a dramatic shake of her head while she stared down at her handmaid timidly averting her eyes from her gaze.

"W-whatever you want master…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a jumbled voice while her master's lips curved into a pleased smirk.

"I like that answer. I was telling you that I want you to remove my armor…and clean in for me. Think you can do that…dear?" Azula purred in a smooth voice just after stooping over her trembling girlfriend while her breath tickled Elle's blushing cheek.

"Y-yes princess…I can." Elle answered with a nervous gulp while only to smile brightly when Azula patted her head gently.

"You are just too lovely. It gratifies me to know that you are mine…mine to guide…mine to own…mine to protect." The princess declared with her palm in the small girl's hair while her handmaid peered up at her with heartfelt amber eyes.

"I…I…love you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a trembling voice with a shy smile while her princess smiled down at her in an affectionate gaze that was for her alone.

"I know you do peasant…I know. And I…feel something for you. Something…foreign." Azula confessed with a small trace of fondness permeating her cold voice while Elle's eyes shone in a boundless joy.

"Y-you…do?" Elle inquired in a spellbound voice with a widening smile on her youthful lips while Azula rolled her eyes over her.

"In case you can't see Elle. I'm rolling my eyes." The princess scoffed in a snobbish voice while her serving girl giggled beneath her palm.

There was something about that sweet laugh that delighted her so.

"I…love everything about you Azula-sama. I love how cultured you are…will you…teach me how to be cultured?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a voice of deep admiration with her words prompting the older girl's golden eyes to shimmer in satisfaction.

"Of course, I will. Now help me take my breastplate off." Azula ordered just after finally removing her hand from her handmaid's head while she observed in gratification when the petite girl shakily placed her palms on her armored belly.

"H-how do I take it off master?" Elle pondered in an inquisitive voice that Azula just adored while the much taller woman grasped her hand before placing it on her waist.

"You must remove my royal belt first." The princess instructed in a stern voice with her controlling eyes staring down at her admirer's trembling hand.

"Once more Azula-sama…. you honor me." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a soft voice with her dainty hands grasping at her master's golden belt while she gazed down at her in astonishment.

It was…pure gold.

Not that she didn't know that already.

But now that she was preparing to remove it…it felt all the more real.

And when she craned her neck to stare up into Azula's hardened golden eyes she couldn't help but tremble even further under her penetrating gaze.

It really felt like she was standing in the presence of a goddess!

She very well knew that her princess was just as human as the rest of them.

But she gave off the aura of a woman that stood above the rest!

"I am pleased that you see what a rare privilege you have been gifted with. I have never…let anyone take off my royal belt before. You are the first Elle Turner." Azula announced with her fists at her hips while her callous eyes met Elle's speechless gaze.

"Y-Your Highness I…I…" Elle trailed off in an unbelievably grateful voice while Azula domineering eyes never left her face.

The meaning behind her master's words was loud and clear.

Anyone who would dare to try to remove her princess's belt without her permission would be put to death!

And yet here she stands with her beautiful master's permission to proceed!

"I just you what a privilege this is and yet you hesitate! Remove it servant!" The princess barked with a puff of fire escaping her full lips while she watched in delight when her pet began frantically unclasping her belt.

"S-sumimasen master! Sumimasen!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a submissive voice while her much taller princess now smiled down at her.

"Do you like that dear? When I become stern with you?" Azula questioned in a sophisticated voice while she smirked when Elle gulped with her little hands fumbling at her belt.

"I-I do." Elle stuttered in a lovelorn voice while Azula narrowed her eyes down at her just as soon as she heard her reply.

In that very moment Azula's stomach rumbled thunderously while the petite handmaid shook under golden eyes that demanded her absolute obedience.

And it was…wonderful.

"Remove it little lady." The princess demanded in an unyielding voice with a scowl on her lips while she towered over her nodding pet.

Only for an abrupt snap to fill the calm spring air.

The small girl stood holding the golden belt with her amber eyes widening in awe while she swallowed under her master's strict gaze.

"Put it down. And then take off my lower armor." Azula ordered in a supremely stern voice with her narrowing eyes watching Elle nod speedily just as the small girl turned to set it down carefully on a rock.

And then her full lips curved into a smirk once more when her pet began undoing the straps of her faulds.

"Y-yes master." The blonde-haired girl murmured in an adorable stammer while the royal woman's belly continued to growl.

"When we are concluded here you will fix me dinner." The princess spoke in a voice of absolute domination while she loomed over her blushing servant.

"I-if my princess says cook her dinner…I cook her dinner." Elle agreed with another gulp as she clung to her master's faulds while Azula offered her a strict nod of approval.

"Hm. Very good. You are a fine submissive." The princess commented in a refined voice with a pleased countenance when her handmaid released the straps on her lower armor.

"I…I…am so overjoyed to hear that you think so Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl confided in a beyond adorable voice only to jump when fingers snapped in her face.

"Out of the kindness of my heart I have decided to assist you. Step back." Azula commanded with a smug smirk while Elle numbly nodded just as she took one step backwards.

"Yes…my princess." Elle agreed in a lovesick voice with her eyes widening while she watched the magnificent piece of royal armor slip free from Azula's hips.

Only to drop to the ground with a clang while her awestruck amber eyes now gaped at the sight of her girlfriend's elegant scarlet pants lightly flowing in the breeze.

The view of her long beautiful legs was no longer encumbered by her royal armor.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a hypnotized voice while the divine princess cast her a lazy glance over her shoulder.

Before slipping free from her chest plate with grace that captivated her so profoundly that she couldn't find the will to move.

She was so transfixed by her girlfriend's beauty that she hadn't even realized that the chest plate had also plummeted to the royal woman's boots with a thud.

"Yes Elle?" The princess asked in an attentive voice that was for her young companion alone while she swiftly removed her crown from her ebony hair.

And not a moment later her long dark hair spilled down her robed back while she stared over her shoulder at her little girlfriend's captivated face.

"Y-you are…the most r-resplendent woman there is…you are everything that I've d-dreamed of." Elle confided in a heartfelt voice as her tresses hung in her eyes while Azula gazed at her with her golden eyes widening in a truly rare sense of flattery.

This was exactly why she adored Elle so deeply.

Anyone could tell her that she is beautiful.

But only Elle Turner…can say it with such passion.

"I approve of you Elle Turner…" Azula spoke with significance lacing her silken voice only to stand unmoving when a blonde blur dove into her arms.

Her full lips curled into her widest smile while held Elle into her robed stomach with her long fingernails gently brushing her handmaid's blonde hair from her lovely eyes.

"H-how may I serve you Azula-sama? Just speak the order…and I will do it for you…my Fire Queen." The blonde-haired girl declared to her master's joy while she peered up at the royal woman's charming smile.

Now that…was just delightful.

"Do you see that rock little handmaid?" The princess queried with her finger pointing at a rock sitting beside the spring while her handmaid dazedly nodded her head.

"I do!" Elle exclaimed with lovable cheer while she blushed when Azula's fingers stroked her cheek once more.

"That is my throne. I am going to sit on it…while you kneel there…cleaning my armor. We shall repeat this routine…every day until we leave this wretched island. Is that understood Elle?" Azula purred in an unimaginably domineering voice while Elle pushed her face into her upper belly once more.

"As you say…Azula-sama. I shall wash your armor and clothing for as long as we remain here. Because I am your good girl." The blonde-haired girl assured with her hands grasping at her girlfriend's sleeves while the princess's lips curved into a charming smile.

"That's my pet. The only girl for me." The princess cooed before releasing her handmaid while her pet trembled under her dominant gaze.

"M-my princess…the only girl for me." Elle stuttered with her thumbs twiddling before her only to release an adorable gulp when her girlfriend's round red bottom brushed against her midsection.

"Hm. Come along now Elle. Try to keep up with your goddess." Azula taunted in an irresistible voice while she wagged her finger with her robed ass swaying behind her only for Elle to stand paralyzed in awe.

"Y-yes A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl answered with a timid gulp just as she jumped when the sound of snapping fingers prompted her to scurry forward.

Not a moment later the princess gracefully seated herself upon the rock while she watched with pleased golden eyes when her loyal serving girl carried her pieces of armor forward.

Before gently placing them at her pointed boots.

"Kneel." The princess ordered with a domineering point of her finger while she stared down in delight when her young girlfriend dropped down on all fours.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle cried out with an overjoyed grin that had Azula staring down at her with a pleased smile on her red lips.

"By the time you are finished I want that armor to shine as if it just came out of the forage!" Azula barked with a haughty wave of her hand while Elle speedily saluted her in response.

"If my princess says make it shine! I make it shine!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a fist pumping in the air while her princess's full lips quirked into another smile.

"Good girl. I confess that I am pleased that you are here with me." The princess sighed with a shake of her head while she set her palms on her knees.

While she watched her admirer begin to wipe down her breastplate with a wet cloth while the teenager peered up at her in astonishment.

"R-really Azula-sama?" Elle stammered in a grateful voice with an abashed smile while Azula observed her scrub the armor.

"Of course! I am sick and tired of hearing about Mai and Zoe's ridiculous feud! You're the only pleasant person here! If you weren't here, I would just kill them all!" Azula snorted with blue fire escaping her nostrils while she pridefully glared off to the side after noticing her girlfriend was smiling as radiant as can be.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl spoke in a moved voice with innocent cheer on her lips while her master scowled down at her through the corner of her eye.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going soft on you peasant!" The princess snarled with her toned arms propped up in her lap while she glowered off into the foliage.

Only for her scowl to deepen when she felt a gentle hand reach up to lightly touch her leg.

"Wakaru princess." Elle commented in a loving voice with her hand slipping from her master's leg while she ran her cloth across the armored surface.

"You're a well-behaved peasant. I'll admit that much." Azula grunted with her golden eyes flickering down to her prostrated intended once more.

"Perhaps I could mediate the dispute for you?" The blonde-haired girl muttered with a thoughtful countenance only for the princess to stare down at her with a flicker of concern in her cold eyes.

"You mediate it for me servant?" The princess pondered with a regal frown on her full lips while she placed her hands on her robed knees once more.

She has no doubt that her innocent minded servant thinks that if she helps with the matter that Mai, she can prevent Mai's imprisonment.

The last thing that she wanted was for her admirer to find out that the treasonous noblewoman was headed to Boiling Rock when they return to the Capital.

The very thought of her little girlfriend sobbing in anticipation of the other woman's imprisonment only deepened her scowl.

"That's so Azula-sama! While I know little of politics it seems to be that you're in a catch 22." Elle exclaimed with a knowing nod while Azula quirked a brow in slight amusement.

"A catch 22?" Azula questioned with a contemplative expression while she peered down at Elle diligently scrubbing her royal armor.

There was something enjoyable about watching the girl work on her hands and knees to please her.

'It certainly is stimulating.' The princess thought while she shifted her thighs in her seat with her palms gripping at her knees.

Alas she promised to wait until the girl turned sixteen, she mused with a sigh.

"Mhm! It means that you're going to lose no matter what you do! But no matter what you're going to displease one noble house or the other!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a hum while her master now glared down at her back.

"I am not going to lose anything Elle. They are beholden to me. My word is law." Azula instructed with a raised finger while Elle peered up at her in mid scrubbing.

Who would have ever thought that there would be a day where she was discussing intimidate affairs with a peasant girl while she completed menial labor?

Only for her eyes to narrow when her little girlfriend shook her head as if to say that she was wrong.

"That's not true Azula-sama and you know it. If you anger someone too deeply, they will spurn you…even if it means certain death. Zoe is really close to abandoning you. She's…disappointed in you." Elle explained in a helpful voice while Azula glowered down at her.

"Really? She's angry? I wouldn't have noticed Elle." The princess scoffed with a furious frown while her pet continued her task at hand.

"If she goes home, and refuses to heed your call. You are at her mercy completely. You can send soldiers to retrieve her. But…I gather that she would just kill them all. If you take a large enough force…I am certain that you could overpower her. But if you kill her then you've lost your greatest soldier." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a soft voice while her princess clutched at her robed knees.

"And what can you do to help me servant?" Azula asked in a grudging voice with her cold eyes observing Elle beam up at her.

"I can be your mediator Azula-sama! You can speak through me. But I will apply a gentle touch! I will avoid straining the situation any further." Elle cheered in a pure hearted voice while Azula nod held a hand under her chin.

"My mediator?" The princess inquired with an elegant brow curving upward while she watched her pet eagerly nod her little head.

It wasn't a bad idea.

She just…didn't want her handmaid to find out about Mai's prison sentence.

"That's right! And if you give me a chance! I bet I can persuade Zoe to a more…peaceful resolution." The blonde-haired girl offered with a small smile while her master snorted in amusement over her.

"Peaceful resolution? To throwing Zoe down a mine pit?" Azula queried with a roll of her brilliant eyes while Elle continued sweetly washing her armor.

"But master. Isn't there…some sort of punishment that would…imply public guilt that would save Mai from the loss of limbs, or any sort of injury? A humiliation perhaps? Would that please Zoe?" Elle pondered with a finger under her lip while Azula's golden eyes lit up in sadistic entertainment.

"I never thought I would see the day when you expressed an interest in sadism." The princess purred in a honeyed voice before bending over with her fingernails sweeping through her quivering handmaid's hair.

"I-it's not that Your Highness. Mai's my oneesan…and I don't want to see her get hurt…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she diligently scrubbed the chestplate only to find herself blushing when her girlfriend's strong arms snaked around her neck.

"Yes, I know…your oneesan…who also just happens to be a traitor." Azula hissed with her mouth pressing into her handmaid's hair while her trembling girlfriend continued to scrub with a shaky hand.

"S-she's not a traitor Azula-sama." Elle insisted only to shudder pleasurably when Azula hissed into her ear.

"Yes, she is!" The princess snarled without warning while she remained bent over with her strong arms holding her small admirer against her knees.

"I…know that your brother is a traitor Azula-sama. But…but…" The blonde-haired girl spoke timidly while she chewed on her lip with her girlfriend's playful hands now petting her cheek.

"But what little girlfriend?" Azula asked in a sigh as she sat up above Elle while the much shorter girl reclined with the back of her head against her knee.

"If we were ever in a situation where it would be considered treason for me to save your life…I would do so without question. Even if it resulted in my death…I love you princess…and I would die for you." Elle confessed in a heartfelt voice with her palm scrubbing once more while Azula's cold golden eyes peered down at her in a taken aback silence.

Only to find herself sighing heavily once more not a moment later while she gazed down at her now seated betrothed as the small girl continued washing her armor.

"You need not worry your little mind over such things Elle. I do not permit you to die. If you do…then I will punish you." The princess stated in a beyond rigid voice with her fingers dancing through her companion's golden locks while petite girl's lips curved into a smile.

"If my princess says that I must live…then I will live no matter what." The blonde-haired girl declared with boundless admiration in her lovesick amber eyes while she happily relaxed under her master's petting palm.

"Hm. Very well Elle. You may be my representative in this instance. Should you hear anything from Zoe…you will report back to me as soon as you hear it." Azula announced with her palm now in Elle's hair while the small girl peered up at her in delight.

She will just have to make sure that no one discusses anything about Boiling Rock in Elle's presence.

She already knew that the girl would be crying plenty when the time came.

The last thing she needed is to deal with her admirer begging her to reconsider.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle cried out with cheer while she beamed up at Azula's smirking face before running her hand through the greaves of the armor.

"That's my handmaid." The princess cooed with her palm petting her little girlfriend's hair while she savored how her pretty handmaid happily cleansed her armor of the days sweat.

"I won't let you down princess! I am pretty sure that I can keep it calm for you…Zoe seems to like me. I spoke with her on my walk back earlier. She is very grateful that I gave her my shirt!" The blonde-haired girl piped with an excited smile unaware that her princess was now glaring down at her back.

"I've noticed. I don't approve of the way that she was looking at you." Azula growled with fire escaping her nostrils once more while Elle sat back against her kneecap.

Only for her innocent handmaid to peer up at her in puzzlement.

"Huh? Looking at me Azula-sama?" Elle inquired in a naïve voice while Azula scrunched up her nose in bewilderment.

"Yes, looking at you…you didn't notice the way that half of the camp was looking at you with sexual interest?" The princess snorted in a deadpan voice while she rolled her eyes when her handmaid held a confused finger to her lip.

"Looking at me with sexual interest…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in innocent puzzlement while the much taller woman sighed above her.

And then her smile returned in full force when her master petted her hair once more.

While she sunk back into her girlfriend's legs with the armor in her lap while she wiped it down with the rag.

"Never mind…just…be a good girl for me. If anyone looks at you like that again…I will kill them." Azula spoke with a possessive smile on her full lips while she held her hands in her little girlfriend's plush blonde hair.

"Yes, Master Azula." Elle agreed in a dutiful voice only to find herself giggling when Azula ruffled her hair in approval.

"Good girl." The princess purred in a captivating voice once more before she sighed under her breath.

Just look at her.

Going soft on this little peasant girl.

Ah well. Too late to do anything about it now.

About forty minutes later.

Azula sat on her rock with a pleased smile on her lips while she watched her handmaid scamper over with the last piece of cleaned armor.

And then every piece of her royal armor was set before her for her to inspect.

Only to watch with a stern golden gaze when her handmaid dropped down in a low bow before her pointed boots once more.

"H-how did I do Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested with her teeth chewing on her lip while she observed the powerful woman bending over to inspect her work with a demanding golden gaze.

For a brief moment the princess was silent while she surveyed the freshly rinsed armor with a cold gaze before staring down at the girl bowing before her boots.

"Good work Elle. You did well." Azula commented with a refined smile before she bent over her overjoyed handmaid while she lowered her palm to pet Elle's hair.

All the while her smile increased when her innocent handmaid cried out in joy as soon as she heard that her work was impeccable.

She had almost told the girl that it leaved much to be desired.

But strangely she refrained from taunting her serving girl out of a genuine desire to keep her smiling.

"Yay! I have pleased my princess!" Elle cheered with a fist pumping above her head while Azula smirked down at her.

Only for a bashful blush to spread across her cheeks when a pointed boot was suddenly thrust in her line of vison.

"So, you have. Now remove my boots! And go wash them now!" The princess ordered with a snap of her fingers while she watched in satisfaction when her petite handmaid quickly grasped a hold of her royal boot.

"Yes! As you command Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a pure hearted grin while her older girlfriend smiled as she slid a boot free from her foot.

The royal woman's socked foot now hung before her reddened cheeks while she gulped before she tugged on the boot on the second foot.

"And do be certain that you get between the toes. I insist that my boots are fresh for each and every day. Is that understood peasant?" Azula remarked in a haughty voice with her full lips curling into a smug smile while her boot slid off her other socked foot.

"I-if my dominant says to get between the toes! I get between the toes!" Elle exclaimed with an adorable flush only to gulp when Azula's socked foot brushed up against her cheek.

"Such a good submissive." The princess cooed in a charming voice with a pompous smirk while her toes wiggled before her trembling handmaid's lovestruck eyes.

"O-oh princess." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a spellbound voice while she watched the woman's socked foot fall to the ground once more.

"Mhm. You may begin now dear." Azula commanded with a lazy wave of her hand while she reclined on her bottom.

And then she watched with beyond content golden eyes when Elle scurried over to the pool of water with her two boots cradled against her chest.

And before she knew it her serving girl was dunking her pair of boots in the spring water while she observed her labor with a greedy smile.

Indeed.

This one belongs to her and her alone.

About twenty minutes later.

The princess's refined smirk grew even larger when she gazed down at her royal boots now glistening by her socked feet.

And her pretty handmaid knelt before her once more with a gentle smile gracing her lovely face when her hand lowered into the girl's hair.

"You did such a good job. Good girl." The princess informed in a beyond pleased voice with a fond smile on her red lips while she patted her giggling handmaid's hair.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…I live to please you…" Elle spoke in a passionate voice with a shy smile on her lips while sweet laughter laced her voice.

"I know you do. And now I have decided to reward you." Azula purred in a seductive voice while Elle peered up at her with an eager countenance.

"Reward! For me?" The blonde-haired girl asked in excitement much like an enthusiastic puppy only to find herself blushing deeply when a socked foot nudged at her cheek.

"Take my socks off Elle." The princess ordered with her backside lazing back on the rock while she peered down at her small girlfriend shakily grasping ahold of her foot.

"Y-yes princess." Elle answered in a lovable voice while she swallowed nervously when her fingers peeled back the sock on Azula's wiggling foot.

Mere seconds later she watched the sock slide off the princess's beautiful bare foot while her toes now wiggled in her face.

She gulped in trepidation without even realizing that the sock had fallen from her fingers while the older girl smiled down at her.

"Now take the other one-off peasant." Azula demanded in a spoiled voice with her palms resting on the boulder while she felt dainty hands grasp at her other foot.

And soon that too slipped free from her foot.

Until both bare feet were now wiggling before her girlfriend's reddened face while Elle timidly averted her eyes from her flawless feet.

"Now then…I dare say that we're almost ready to begin." The princess spoke before she abruptly stood up while she gazed down at her prostrated handmaid with smug golden eyes.

"B-begin Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a fretful voice only for her much taller girlfriend to snap her fingers above her.

"Stand. Now." Azula commanded with a finger pointing down at Elle only for her smirk to enlarge when Elle immediately sprang to her feet.

"And if my princess says stand! I stand!" Elle responded with a bashful blush while she peered up at Azula's gratified smirking visage.

"That's what I like to hear. Are you ready for your reward…my pretty peasant?" The princess purred with a palm cupping her little girlfriend's paralyzed cheek.

"I-I am…how else may I serve you…my Fire Queen?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a swooning voice while she smiled up at her much taller girlfriend's sophisticated smiling face.

Only for her eyes to widen in awe when her master began gracefully removing her long-sleeved shirt.

The small girl took a stunned step backwards only for the powerful woman to slide her right arm free from her fine garments.

"Well…now that you mention it…" Azula trailed off with a spellbinding smirk while her domineering eyes watched Elle's trembling hands fall down to her hips just as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Only to launch it at her confused pet with a lazy wave of her hand.

"A-Azula-sama?" Elle stuttered out adorably with a long scarlet shirt covering her face while she clumsily removed from her head.

Only for her innocent amber eyes to grow to the size of dinner plates when she saw that her divine girlfriend now stood without a bra.

And with that the smug woman carelessly chucked the bra at her gasping face with a victorious smirk on her full lips.

"Come now Elle. Please try to keep up." The princess taunted with a wolfish grin on her powerful lips while she observed in delight to see her handmaid frantically trying to remove the bra from her face.

"S-sumimasen!" The blonde-haired girl squeaked with her spellbound eyes peering out of the bra while she gulped when her master's silken chuckles flowered into the air.

"Just adorable. Put my robes in the corner would you dear? And then come tend to my needs." Azula ordered in a pompous voice before sweeping a hand through her long hair while her bare breasts now hung free of any constraints.

"Yes Azula-sama." Elle mumbled with pink spreading across her cheeks just after tossing her girlfriend's robes into a small pile.

And then she took a frightened step forward with her sweet amber eyes trembling at the sight of the statuesque monarch's half naked form.

Only to be swiftly torn form her reverie when her master sternly snapped her demanding fingers before she dashed forward like a puppy being called to her owner.

"Faster pet. Faster." The princess teased in an alluring voice just as she turned to peer down at her red-faced pet when the younger girl stopped with her head now below her naked bosom.

"W-what d-do I do A-Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned with her thumbs twiddling before her while the older girl grasped ahold of her hand.

And then her inexperienced eyes shook in apprehension when she found her fingers being slid down the waistline of the royal woman's robed pants.

"Remove them." Azula ordered in a supremely dominant voice just as she smiled when Elle's trembling palm was forcibly slid under her pants.

"I-I…uh..." Elle murmured in a jumbled voice while she averted her eyes from Azula's demanding gaze with her dainty hand brushing along a well-formed thigh.

"I said remove them peasant! Do it now or I will destroy you!" The princess bellowed in a sadistic voice with the volume of her voice jolting her adorable handmaid into action.

"Y-yes Azula-sama! Sumimasen! S-sumimasen!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a beyond intimidated voice only to close her terrified eyes while she pulled her girlfriend's pants down her backside.

And mere seconds later Elle stood breathing heavily with her eyes still shut while her near naked girlfriend now towered over her.

Her golden eyes narrowed down at her in an unfathomably imposing stare while her pants dropped down to her feet.

And with one regal kick the scarlet pants were sent soaring into the pile behind her.

The timid girl stood trembling with her thumbs twiddling while Azula lazily slid out of her panties with a haughty sigh soon filling into the cool forest air.

"Open your eyes dear. I'm your girlfriend…I am not going to harm you. It's just my naked body…that's all Elle." Azula sighed with her hand reaching out to grasp Elle's tremoring cheek while her little girlfriend hesitantly opened her eyes to peer up at her.

The young girl stood with her master's hand on her cheek while she reached up to grasp the intimidating monarch's hand just as her eyes shook when soft breasts pressed against her trembling skin.

"Azula-sama…" Elle breathed in an abashed voice while Azula returned her gaze with a sophisticated curve of her lips.

"That's much better Elle…I would never harm you. I can only hope…that you know that by now." The princess grumbled with a shake of her head while her hair still spilled down her naked back.

"I do! I trust in you Azula-sama! My…my home." The blonde-haired girl assured in an emotional voice with a deep blush on her fair cheeks while her girlfriend's smile grew larger.

"Good. I wish to disrobe you. Will…it upset you if I do?" Azula inquired in an uncharacteristically concerned voice with her palm tracing her handmaid's shaken cheek only for her girlfriend to tighten her grip on her palm.

"No…Azula-sama. I-it…will not. I am yours…do with me as you please…my princess." Elle declared in a romantic voice with a shy smile while Azula's lips curled into a pleased smirk.

"Hm. I couldn't agree more. You…belong to me little lady." The princess growled with a controlling smirk on her lips before her hand slid under her blushing handmaid's lone undershirt.

"Ah. T-that's so." The blonde-haired girl answered in a lovable tone with her pink cheeks trembling when her caretaker skillfully slid her arms free of her sleeves.

And then before she knew it her shirt was tugged free of her upper body while she took a long nervous swallow just as the royal woman now tossed it over her shoulder.

And just as quickly her treasured bow tie soon joined her shirt in the growing pile of clothes.

"It pleases me that you know your place peasant." Azula commented in a smug voice with her strong hands now unclasping her handmaid's bra while Elle quivered so adorably under her touch.

"O-oh Azula-sama…I knew my place the moment you rode by me in your litter." Elle whispered in an infatuated voice only to find herself gasping when her bra was also thrown over her girlfriend's shoulder.

Stern golden eyes peered down at her shivering body while Azula slid a possessive hand down her naked skin.

Only for a well-manicured fingernail to seductively slide into the bands of her pants while her amber eyes grew wide in surprise.

And just as quickly she found her pants falling down her now nude legs while she turned as red as a tomato when flawless breasts pressed upon her forehead just as her older girlfriend bent over her.

All the while a smirking mouth whispered tantalizing words into her trembling ear.

"I hope that I am not bothering you too much Elle. If you want me to stop…just say so…or don't." The princess spoke in a captivating purr with her hand now pulling back her petite handmaid's panties while the young girl shook like a leaf under her dominant presence.

"N-no. I…submit to you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl responded in a lovelorn murmur with her mouth ajar in awe to find her panties sliding down to her bare feet.

And just like that Elle stood with her golden blonde hair spilling down her small back while her spellbound eyes gazed up at Azula through the royal woman's nude breasts.

She stood shivering in her natural nudity while a strong but tender hand traced her cheek.

And slowly moved down her modest chest before tracing a line down her flat belly while Azula stared down at her blonde bush with a seductive smirk on her red lips.

"Just look at you Elle…you are…just a dazzling little dear." Azula remarked with a confident smirk while she held Elle's chin up with her fingertip just as the girl quivered so wonderfully.

"A-am I really?" Elle requested in a voice filled with yearning while she listened to Azula release a snide snort above her.

"More than you could ever fathom. Come little girlfriend…bath with your Fire Queen." The princess declared in a mesmerizing voice while she took her timid girlfriend under her naked armpit before she began guiding the shivering girl towards the waterside.

"A-as you command my Fire Queen." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a lovelorn voice with a peaceful smile adorning her lips while she nuzzled into her beloved's soft breast.

And not a moment later she found her bare feet being submerged in cool waters while a strong held her face first into her girlfriend's pillowy chest.

"Just like that peasant…just like that. Just…follow my lead." Azula cooed with her arm holding Elle's small face into her breasts while they walked into the calm spring waters.

The small girl dazedly nodded her head while she peered up at the royal woman's charming smile with endless admiration in her innocent eyes.

Only to find her amber eyes widening in astonishment when the princess's tall body began to emit a comforting heat that quickly began to warm the entire pool.

"Arigatou…gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle spoke in a gentle voice with her face resting on a soft bosom while Azula led her into the warm waters.

"I am a firebender. Do not concern yourself with the cold.…for you shall never be cold again." The princess announced in a sanguine voice with her little girlfriend in her bust while the girl clutched at her bare body.

"Wakaru…my master." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a shy smile just when she felt much taller woman come to a stop before she found herself falling into her girlfriend's arms.

And then she gasped in amazement when her backside dropped into the monarch's lap while her princess seated herself in the riverbed.

"I wish to play with you pet...would you like to receive a small taste of what shall come after you turn sixteen?" Azula purred in a tantalizing voice with her wet arms holding Elle tight while her servant gazed up at her in a lovesick gaze.

To her complete and utter amusement, the smaller girl shook nervously in her strong arms while her fingernails brushed across her little love's cheek.

"Or…is it too soon for that?" The princess pressed with a sigh while her fond yet stern gaze never left her girlfriend's mesmerized face.

The fact that she even asked instead of taking without asking for her handmaid's consent spoke volumes about her feelings for this peasant girl of hers.

Her petite handmaid shook in her arms with her dainty hands clinging to her well muscled bicep while her full lips began to frown in concern for the girl's delicate feelings.

Only for her young intended to answer at long last.

"I…associate all things s-sexual with Felix…because he tried to take…me." Elle admitted in a barely perceivable voice while Azula's callous eyes shone with a shred of remorse only for her gaze to harden even more than before.

'If I ever see him…I'll…' Azula thought with fire already brewing in her throat while she cupped Elle's fragile cheeks.

There were many more things that she wanted to know about the girl's past involving her brother.

But…Elle already shared a great many details with her today.

It would not do to press her too much in one day.

"I…see. Another time…. then…" The princess muttered in a protective voice only for her brows to furrow in puzzlement when a damp palm reached out to touch her cheek.

"B-but…but I would rather associate it with you Azula-sama. Will…you squash my memories of him with…your dominance?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a mousy voice with an expression of need in her amber eyes while her girlfriend's golden eyes peered down at her in surprise.

The girl's words were both pleasing and infuriating to the princess all at once.

Infuriating to know that her Elle's brother and this assassin haunt her handmaid's mind.

And yet rewarding at the same time to hear her pet plead for her dominance.

"Of course, I will! I will crush him beneath my boot." Azula hissed with her hot breath washing over Elle's quivering cheek while her fingernails swept through her handmaid's blonde tresses.

"Please Azula-sama…please won't you enshroud me…in your dominance?" Elle pleaded in a voice of longing while she sat on her girlfriend's naked thigh while two strong arms pulled her in closer.

"Are you begging me to dominate you in these waters?" The princess purred with a returning smirk on her full lips while she held her trembling girlfriend atop her naked body.

"T-that's so. I…need your strength Azula-sama. Please…won't you…assert yourself over me." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a timid whine with an adorable blush on her cheeks while she peered up at her master's smirking red lips.

Her girlfriend's wet hand cupped her paralyzed cheek while the royal woman surveyed her with a beyond pleased smile.

"My…my…when you beg me so sweetly…how could I ever say no?" Azula cooed in a beyond authoritative voice with a smug smirk on her lips that only grew larger when her pet's dainty hands grasped her face.

"Azula-sama…I…I need you." Elle whimpered with her nude backside pressing into Azula's thigh while she brushed her fingers against Azula's smirking cheeks.

"Tell me something that I don't know already." The princess snorted with a puff of embers escaping her nostrils while she gazed up at her nude handmaid climbing atop her.

"P-please princess…please…dominate me." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a lovelorn voice with her innocent eyes meeting her girlfriend's gratified golden gaze while a warm hand glided down her naked back.

"I must admit you are surprising me pet. You truly do savor my dominance…there's no doubt about it. Is there?" Azula remarked in an irresistible with a refined smile on her full lips just when her hand grasped Elle's ass while her lovely pet turned a lovely shade of red as she did so.

"N-no there is not. A-all of my life people have abused me. I…don't want to be hurt ever again. I…just want to be protected. I…just want to submit to the woman who will take care of me." Elle confessed with her wet hair hanging in her eyes while she shuddered pleasantly when Azula's powerful growl flowed into her ears.

And despite how pleased Azula was to hear that her little intended savored every moment of her dominance.

She couldn't fight the displeased frown that curled onto her lips as soon as she heard those wounded words.

"There is no better romantic partner for you…it is clear that I suit you best. You will never be harmed again little girlfriend…because I own you now." The princess snarled with her palm groping her blushing pet's backside while she now smirked up at the sputtering girl in her lap.

"A-Azula-sama…I-I…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a confuddled voice only to squeak when she was flipped around and pinned on her back against the shore while she gulped to find her master hovering above her.

"I own you…Elle." Azula spoke in a dangerously stern voice with her bare breasts hanging above Elle's overwhelmed face while she ran her damp hand down her quivering girlfriend's budding breasts.

"T-that's so princess…eep!" Elle squealed with an adorable flush when Azula's hot breath washed over her while her girlfriend glared into her intimidated eyes.

"Say it! Say who owns you pet!" The princess demanded in a forceful voice with a growl while her wet breasts pressed against Elle's awestruck face.

"Y-you own me Azula-sama! I am your pet!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a nervous gulp while she twiddled her thumbs cutely under her princess's smirking stare.

Only to find herself blushing even deeper when a hand lowered into her hair.

And soon she sunk back with a serene smile while her powerful girlfriend petted her golden head.

"Good girl Elle. So good!" Azula exclaimed in a pleased purr before she sat up like a goddess arising above her most loyal worshiper while her round ass pressed down on her handmaid's bare thighs.

"I-I am so glad that you think s-so Azula-sama!" Elle chirped with a shy smile while she gazed up at Azula's much taller form now seated in her lap.

"Hm. Scrub me pet. Wash my body." The princess ordered with an entitled smile while she placed her hands on her trembling girlfriend's belly.

"S-sure. I-if that's what you want." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a fretful gulp while her much taller princess lazily sat upon her while her hands glided down her chest.

"Well? What are you waiting for Elle? Scrub!" Azula ordered with a finger pointing in Elle's reddened face while her handmaid sunk under her glare.

"With what? We…we don't have any soap. W-what do I use?" Elle pondered in a naïve voice while Azula straddled her with a haughty smile gracing her full lips.

"Your hands…" The princess trailed off with a sanguine smirk just as her palm pressed Elle's petite body down below her thighs while her lovestruck handmaid blushed against the damp shore.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. If you say…scrub…I scrub…just…just…" The blonde-haired girl answered with a gulp while her amber eyes widened when she watched her master's thighs slide atop her chest.

Only to find herself releasing a cry of surprise when she felt the royal woman's round ass sit down on her blossoming breasts while the princess's hands still held her pinned against the shoreline.

"Just what Elle?" Azula cooed with a finger flicking her ebony hair from her confident eyes while she traced a fingernail along the smaller girl's awestruck neckline.

All the while her curvaceous thighs wrapped around the adorably overwhelmed girl's shoulders just as her serving girl meekly averted her eyes from her bush.

'Such an adorable pet.' The princess thought with a finger underneath her chin while she eyed her young girlfriend's lovably panicked face.

"P-please go e-easy on me…Azula-sama…this is…n-new to me." Elle begged with heavy emotion in her voice while she peered up at Azula only for her girlfriend to smile in amusement.

"It isn't like me…to show mercy." Azula remarked with a curious twitch of her lips while she stared down at the smaller girl's speechless face between her thighs.

The young handmaid found herself unable to so much as find a single word of response.

She could only take another nervous intake of air while she gaped up at her girlfriend's simply breathtaking body at a loss for words.

And then water trickled along her shivering cheek while the mighty princess smirked with her naked ass sliding down her chest.

"But it is apparent that you are a special case…oh very well dear. I will go easy on you. Now…scrub." The princess declared before she swiftly seized her handmaid's trembling wrist while she guided her admirer's anxious hand up along her belly.

And then to her complete and utter amusement her lovely handmaid breathed in heavily before she peered up at her with her palm now freely washing her bare belly.

"M-my…my Fire Queen." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a voice laced with yearning while she shyly used her bare hand to scrub her beautiful master's belly.

"Yes Elle…I am your Fire Queen…" Azula sighed with her cold eyes conveying her fondness for her young friend while she savored Elle's inexperienced hands exploring her naked skin.

"It is so! And I shall serve you forevermore." Elle chimed with her lips curving into a sunny smile while she swallowed down her apprehension as she washed over the much taller woman's stomach.

"Mhm. You will. Because I am your master…as well as your lover… your protector and even your friend. I am everything Elle Turner and I demand that you kneel." The princess announced in a supremely enthralling voice with a smug smile while she cupped her admirer's spellbound face with her strong palms.

"W-wakarimashita Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in agreeance while she quivered under the royal woman's touch only to gulp when golden eyes narrowed down at her.

"I said kneel!" Azula bellowed in an unfathomably strict voice with her callous eyes glaring down at Elle's disorientated face while the petite girl shrunk under her glare.

And to her complete delight her submissive girlfriend sunk even lower into the waters while her ass pressed even deeper into the gulping girl's young breasts.

"I-I…will always kneel before you princess…I-I…" Elle answered in a mesmerized voice while she turned as red as a tomato when Azula's full thighs now wrapped around her neck.

And before her very face was a beyond beautiful dark patch of hair that she found herself unable to resist gazing upon.

All the while stern hands still held onto her cheeks while Azula peered down at her with her lips adorning a regal smile.

"That's it dear…that's a good girl. You truly do have a submissive little heart…you just want someone to take care of you." The princess spoke in a charming voice with her hands clutching her handmaid's shaken cheeks while another pair of hands continued sliding up her naked lower belly.

"T-that's so…I have a heart…for you Azula-sama…for only you." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a shy voice with a pink blush on her cheeks while she gazed up into entrancing golden eyes.

"Oh, how I like you…my pretty little peasant." Azula commented with a softened smile on her red lips while she petted her little girlfriend's fair cheeks.

"O-oh Azula-sama…" Elle swooned with a giggle while Azula released a sigh above her just as her backside pressed into her once more.

"Explore me…explore all of the beauty that your Fire Queen has to offer you. Touch anywhere…that you want. This…is your reward…it's all yours." The princess informed in a smug voice with her hands holding her small girlfriend's trembling cheeks while dainty palms hesitantly ran up her body.

"I…I have never…touched someone like this before…I d-don't know what to do." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a self-conscious voice only to gulp when a strong hand suddenly pulled her wrist backwards.

"You are just too precious…just touch me peasant…. feel my perfection." Azula instructed with her finger seductively tracing down Elle's wide-eyed face just before she placed her handmaid's hand on her right ass cheek.

And then her smirk grew even larger when she watched her pet begin sputtering with her fingers nervously slipping from her soft backside.

"I-I uh…I…this is…o-oh my…" Elle sputtered out in a cutely jumbled voice while Azula's thighs gently tightened around her neck only to find her hand had yet to leave her girlfriend's round cheek.

She was so absorbed in the shock of this new experience that she hadn't even realized that Azula had let go of her hand.

"You like that?" The princess pondered in a playful voice with her thighs straddling her young girlfriend's chest while her palm remaining in the serving girl's hair.

"I-I do Azula-sama. I-I d-do." The blonde-haired girl responded in a mousy voice while she bashfully held her hand to the princess's round backside.

"Hm. Scrub it." Azula ordered with a twinge of sadism in her voice while she smirked down at her small girlfriend's abashed face leaning back against the shoreline.

She intended on making good on her word to wait until her intended turns sixteen before she engages in sex with the girl.

But a little bit of play here and there couldn't hurt. Could it?

"Y-yes P-princess…." Elle breathed with an embarrassed blush while she began running her hand along Azula's round ass just as her master continued to pet her with a pleased smirk on her full lips.

"You truly are a sensitive little thing…but fear not. Your goddess likes you back." The princess hummed with a hand under her chin while a refined smile graced her lips.

Only for her strict eyes to hone in on her handmaid's face when the young girl's amber eyes began to mist up.

Without so much as even giving it any thought her hands clasped the emotional girl's cheek while she peered down at her pet with her lips pursing into a frown.

"I-I…." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a sniffle while her princess frowned down at her in concern.

"What's wrong dear?" Azula questioned in a voice for her handmaid alone while she released a protective growl that sent a shiver down Elle's spine.

"I…have never been this happy…not once in my entire life…n-not until I met you. Arigatou…gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle confided in a passionate voice with an overjoyed smile on her lips while Azula's cold eyes flashed in a rare sense of astonishment.

And for some reason it took a moment before Azula found the words to form a response.

Without so much as speaking a word the princess slid off her handmaid before stunning the smaller girl when she fell atop her shivering body.

All the while her strong arms snaked around the petite girl's neck once more while her hot breath began to wash against her intended's neck.

And then Elle gasped when she was shoved against the waterside while Azula now stared down at her with a heavy sigh escaping her regal lips.

"Oh, my pretty peasant…" The princess sighed with a shrug of her naked shoulders while climbing atop the awestruck teenager.

"A-Azula-sama…I wish…I wish I had met you sooner." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a spellbound voice with her face being pressed into soft warm breasts.

"I am here now Elle…and under my rule…you shall stay." Azula spoke with her full lips curving into a smile once more while Elle stared up at her in a trance.

"If my princess says that I must stay…then I will stay!" Elle exclaimed with returning cheer only for her heart to start pounding in her chest when Azula cupped her chin.

Only for Azula to take her by surprise when the royal woman reeled her in without warning and crushed her lips against her own in a stunning kiss.

The two sat naked in the riverbed while Azula held Elle in her well-muscled arms with their lips passionately pressing together in a forceful kiss that took the serving girl's breath away.

And then the princess seductively retreated from her trembling pet's forehead while she smirked down at the younger girl in her arms.

"Tell me little lady…was that one…better than the others?" The princess purred in a charming voice while she sat on a rock with her wide-eyed pet just blinking adorably in her arms.

"H-huh? Who did what now?" The blonde-haired girl answered in a lovably confuddled voice only for her blush to increase when she listened to the royal woman chuckle in her ear while a stern hand petted her hair.

She lay against a naked breast while the older girl's strong hands began to play with her hair once more.

All the while she shyly hid in her girlfriend's bosom just when her master's chuckles began to die down.

"That's my girl…the best girl there is." Azula declared with a sanguine nod while her toned arms smashed Elle's beaming face into her bosom.

And that was where the young girl remained for the better part of the next half hour.

The small girl eagerly held onto her powerful girlfriend's shoulders while she closed her eyes upon the pillowy breast.

While the princess's fingers continued stroking her cheek just as she yawned into her flawless chest.

And Azula found that her resolve to avenge her young girlfriend's torments was even greater than before.

In that very moment while she held onto her sensitive handmaid her callous golden eyes hardened into a truly terrifying stare.

There was no doubt about it.

When she finds her way to Elle's world each and every one of her girl's abusers will die.

And that was all there was to it.

It was just that simple.

**AN:**

**First let me get to responding to the reviews. **

**Agent Banana, I am just as happy that you were happy to see me update. Thanks!  
**

**And ****I wouldn't really call Rieko a demon. She's as much of a demon as Azula. It just so happens that her lust for power is even greater than Azula's. Also, when Rieko left her the voice recordings she had no idea that Elle will find a home in a foreign land. **

**After hearing the transmissions from her bug she now knows that Elle found a place where she belongs, or so Rieko can surmise from what she has heard. But at current, Rieko has no means to reach out and contact Elle.**

**The recordings are mostly so that Elle doesn't forget that she (Rieko) has a terrifying reach. And that even when she isn't in the same land as Rieko. She wants Elle to remember how powerful she is, and never forget her influence. Also, she knows that Elle will be more likely to reach out to her if she thinks that she has the answers to all of Elle's questions.**

**Rieko will have a large role in the other two books. And she may end up being a cruel character who will be redeemed like I am doing with Azula. However, I don't know for sure yet. **

**Carre, I have already spoiled myself on much of Legend of Korra. I will be completely clear. I don't consider that show relevant to my story. None of the characters that appear on the Legend of Korra will ever appear in my story because it is set after most of the cast of the Last Airbender are already dead.**

**And I don't like some of the plot choices that I have read about in Korra. I despise the fact that they made it so that the Spirit of Peace and Light is in the Avatar. This means that the Avatar can never be 'bad'. I am not going to go that route. **

**The Component is there to prevent the Avatar from going too far (and more that will be revealed later), and if the Avatar can never be bad that would make little sense. **

**Whatever happens in the Legend of Korra concerning the spirits will have no bearing on the plot of my story. I just want to make that crystal clear for anyone expecting my writings to match up. **

**It's a slight alternate universe, meaning I am going about things in my own way.**

**I have watched the original series and read the ATLA comics with the main cast. That, is what I am basing my story off of and of course, my own personal original ideas.**

**And like I said in my last afterword. I think that it is impossible and absurd to make gay sex illegal. **

**It says on the wiki that Sozin criminalized same sex relationships. That could either mean private gay sex to just the legal status of marriage and all legal rights associated with it.**

**In my story, it means that gay marriage is illegal. And Azula will eventually correct this when she takes to the throne. **

**But if two men and two women wish to have sex, they can do so in my story. After all how would the Royal Family stop two people from deciding that they wanted to have sex in private? The answer is that they can't. Neither Sozin, Azulon, Ozai or Azula have any control what two of their subjects do in private.**

**So, just to be completely clear. My interpretation on Sozin's ruling in Turf Wars is that marriage and legal recognition of same sex relations is illegal. Gays are not given rights as a couple, and it is something that is generally looked down upon for openly discussing it in public. There is fear that a couple will be punished by the ruling family if attention is brought upon them.**

**But people will and do practice it, in private and with some discretion. Like Zoe for example.**

**And Mai and Ty Lee will form a stronger friendship with Azula by the end of book one. It is crucial to note that in canon Azula, Mai and Ty Lee do NOT have a trusting or strong friendship. **

**As we saw when they betrayed Azula, their friendship was literally hanging on by a thread. **

**It's pretty much the same way right now. Azula apologized to Ty Lee, which helped some. But they have a long way to go before they will be truly close friends. Thankfully for the trio, Elle is there to help them do just that.**

**Anyhow!**

**Elle and Zoe had another moment. And we saw a bit more of Zoe's softer side. We also saw how freakishly strong Zoe is. She is strong enough to cut down trees with her sword. **

**And we also saw that Elle has a way of calming Azula down.**

**And yes, Azula takes great pleasure in teasing poor Elle and ordering her to do a whole host of menial labors. But Azula wouldn't be Azula if she didn't boss people around. Now would she?**

**Stay tuned next time for chapter forty-seven! **

**Pushing Boundaries! **


	48. Pushing Boundaries

**Hey everyone!**

**I am sorry for the two week delay. I have been having some personal problems that have been making writing the latest chapter more difficult. But I finally finished chapter-sixty-five so I decided to publish this.**

**Again I apologize, but I am just trying to stay ahead of the published content so I don't dig myself into a hole.**

**As I said last chapter. This chapter is the closest we'll get to a lemon before Elle turns sixteen.**

**There is a little bit of sexual content on Azula's end in this chapter but it is completely innocent on Elle's end.**

**I just wanted to write two chapters that show how their interactions for the next two years will go. Azula will tease, and she will play around. And she will amuse herself on her own. But she'll wait until Elle is of age to do anything more.**

**As always, I want to throw a shout out to all of the favorites and follows that I got in the last two weeks.**

**And as usual, to all of my new readers. Please continue to favorite, follow and review!**

_Pushing Boundaries – Chapter Forty-Seven_

Nearly an hour later.

In the warm spring waters two girls were currently engaged in a romantic kiss.

The princess pushed the younger girl on her back against a slope while she crushed her lips against her handmaid's submissive lips in yet another tender kiss.

"Oh…Azula-sama." Elle swooned like a schoolgirl in love while Azula smashed her into the wall of the riverbed just as their lips met in a dance once more.

"You are mine Elle." Azula hissed with her stern golden eyes staring down at Elle's adorable face while she climbed atop her gasping handmaid.

"T-that's so. And I…wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a heartfelt voice only to shudder pleasurably when two naked breasts consumed her line of vision.

"Do you like that dear?" The princess cooed with her palms cupping her handmaid's dainty cheeks while she exhaled in her handmaid's reddening cheek.

"I-I do Azula-sama…very much so." Elle mumbled with an innocent flush only to gasp once more when she found herself when her face was shoved in-between two warm breasts.

"Touch me Elle. I don't care where…just…touch me." Azula commanded in a smooth voice with her fingers dancing through her handmaid's hair while Elle quivered in her strong arms.

"I-if that's what you want Azula-sama…then I will do it." Elle answered in a bashful voice with her inexperienced hands now grasping back at her girlfriend's long back.

And Azula could only smirk when she felt a hesitant hand grasp at her ass cheek before it made a hasty retreat.

Only for her handmaid to gulp when she seized the smaller girl's wrist once more and oh so slowly slid it down her backside.

"You like that don't you…you like touching me. It's alright dear. By all means continue." The princess purred with a finger tracing her timid girlfriend's forehead while she felt Elle's hand shyly grasp at her ass once more.

"I-it is so Azula-sama. I-I like this…." The blonde-haired girl murmured in an overpowered voice while her nervous palm glided down her master's round backside.

"That's my handmaid…just…like that." Azula spoke in a contented voice just before she leaned down and consumed her pet's overwhelmed lips in yet another kiss.

All the while Elle sunk back against the mossy slope with her hand nervously exploring the royal woman's ass while a hand slid down her own back.

And soon she found herself returning the passionate kiss while golden eyes peered down at her in approval as their lips met in a battle for dominance.

A battle that Azula won.

"A-Azula-sama…you make my heart flutter." Elle confessed with a sweet smile while Azula's lips slowly departed from her own.

"I know. I tend to have that effect on young girl's like yourself." The princess remarked in a haughty voice before she pushed her wide-eyed admirer against the shoreline while she wrapped her arms around her little girlfriend's neckline.

"O-ooh my princess charming…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a needy voice with her two palms on her girlfriend's round ass cheeks while strong arms crushed her into bare breasts.

"Humph! Damn right I am…you lovely little thing you…" Azula huffed with a finger flicking her bangs from her arrogant eyes while Elle leaned against her naked chest.

"In all my life…no one has ever treated me as good as you do." Elle admitted in a soft voice while her heart raced even faster when she heard Azula growl against her ear.

"I have said this before and I will say it again. Do not concern yourself with the past. All you have to do…is serve me. Just submit to me Elle…and I will take care of the rest." The princess snarled with her chin pressing into her trembling girlfriend's golden locks.

And then her lips curled into a smirk once more when her handmaid clutched at her naked chest and then eagerly hid her face in her wet breasts.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. I submit to you." The blonde-haired girl declared in a spellbound voice with her hand still gliding down her master's flawless skin.

"Mhm. Now that…is what I like to hear." Azula sighed with a hand sliding down Elle's back just before she cupped her gasping handmaid's tight ass.

"P-Princess." Elle stuttered in a jumbled voice that Azula just adored while her grasped her ass with a smug smirk on her regal lips.

"You like that?" The princess questioned in a captivating purr with a hand greedily clutching her little admirer's ass while the younger girl shuddered pleasurably.

"T-that's so master. I…like it when you…t-touch me." The blonde-haired girl answered in an innocent stammer while she blushed when she heard her master chuckle in her ear once more.

"Splendid! Then I shall continue to touch you as I please. It is my right anyhow…I do own you after all." Azula commented with a finger running across Elle's ass while the petite girl adorably hid in her bosom.

"Azula-sama…you own me." Elle muttered in a submissive voice while she blushed when her ass was greedily grasped once more.

And she shivered in delight when the beautiful woman's stern voice flowed into her ear once more.

"Damn right I do pet." The princess growled in a commanding voice with her little girlfriend in her well-muscled arms while she pulled the smaller girl into her naked lap once more.

"O-oh my fire queen." The blonde-haired girl whimpered with her face buried in pillowy breasts only to flush when a stern hand smacked her ass cheek.

"You wanted dominance Elle…and that is what you are going to get. I can only hope…that you can handle it." Azula boasted in a supremely strict voice with a smirk on her full lips while she lounged on her ass.

All the while holding her delicate admirer in her toned arms while she continued running a greedy palm over her handmaid's lovely ass.

"There is nothing that I cannot handle for you Azula-sama…my master." Elle assured with a bashful smile while she felt Azula's palm grab her ass once more.

"Say it again." The princess ordered in a beyond authoritative voice with a snarl on her red lips while her sweet handmaid held onto her bicep.

"Y-you are my dominant…my alpha." The blonde-haired girl whined in a pure hearted voice while her princess leaned down to breath against her ear.

"And?" Azula inquired in a domineering voice with her hand still groping her sputtering handmaid's ass cheek.

"And I submit to you Azula-sama!" Elle cried out with her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates while she shuddered when Azula breathed against her ear.

"What a good girl you are…now I want you to wash me dear." The princess purred with her hand still holding onto her girlfriend's ass only for a pleased smile to form on her lips when she felt dainty hands begin scrubbing her back.

"W-wakarimashita Azula-sama…anything for you." The blonde-haired girl sputtered in a timid voice with her hands splashing water onto the royal woman's naked back.

"Good…very good…just like that Elle." Azula sighed with her chin resting atop Elle's head while she smiled down at the smaller girl dutifully washing off her back.

"Do…do I get to snuggle with you tonight…Azula-sama?" Elle requested in a bashful voice while she washed off her master's back only for Azula to snort in her ear.

"Is that all you worry about? Snuggles?" The princess snorted with a roll of her elegant eyes only for her mood to soften once more when her little handmaid's hands rubbed her back in a way that pleased her.

"Sumimasen…but you said that we were spending the night together…" The blonde-haired girl murmured only for a silken voice to growl in her ear once more.

"Ugh! Would you stop pouting tiger monkey. If you do a good job…and you make a good dinner. I suppose…that I could allow you to spend the night…in my lap." Azula grumbled with a spoiled frown on her lips that only grew larger when an innocent cry pierced the calm forest air.

"Yay! I get to snuggle with my fire queen!" Elle cheered with a fist pumping in the air while Azula eyed her in a deadpan gaze.

"Foolish peasant! Keep your voice down! You can't just shout out that to the entire forest!" The princess barked with her eyes narrowing down at her handmaid's innocently smiling face while the girl's hands massaged her back.

"As you say Azula-sama…always as you say." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a jubilant voice only to gulp when a hand grasped her ass once more.

"So obedient…I like that. Tell me dear…how would you like to play together a little bit?" Azula remarked with a sophisticated smile on her full lips while Elle peered up at her with curiosity in her innocent gaze.

"Play together? Aren't we playing now?" Elle asked in a naïve voice only for Azula to groan in mild annoyance over her.

"No Elle. I was referring to…a different kind of playtime." The princess spoke in a smooth voice with her hand gliding across the smaller girl's ass.

"If that's what you want Azula-sama! Sure!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a happy voice while she leaned against a soft breast.

"Very well then. Perhaps…I will. But if it bothers you…just let me know." Azula instructed in a softer voice while Elle cuddled into her lap.

"A-are you talking about having s-sex in this spring?" Elle pondered in an innocent voice while Azula's fingers still played with her hair.

"Not sex. I will wait until you are sixteen before we proceed with that. You see Elle…I am…quite pent up. And I…would like to relieve that stress…with a little bit of help from you of course." The princess attempted to explain with a wave of her hand while her handmaid listened carefully.

"What…what do you want me to do Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned as she chewed on her lip while the royal woman continued stroking her hair.

"Just sit in my lap Elle…and I will take care of the rest." Azula purred with a hand sliding underwater while Elle blushed when she observed it slide between her thighs.

"If that's what you want…Azula-sama. Then I shall do as you command." Elle declared with a bashful flush on her fair cheeks only to find herself shivering when Azula's hot breath washed against her neck.

Only for her amber eyes to widen with an even deeper blush overtaking her cheeks when she felt her girlfriend's hand grasp her ass underwater.

"Hm. That's it. Just be…a good girl for me." The princess ordered in a possessive voice with her cold golden eyes beginning to relax while she sternly held the smaller girl into her chest.

All the while greedily grasping at her handmaid's lovely ass while the younger girl sank peaceably into her bosom.

And her right hand began furiously playing with her clitoris while she began to grind her body against the bottom of the riverbed.

"I'll always be your good girl princess! Is…there anything I can do to p-please you?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked only for her eyes to enlarge in startlement when the royal woman's fist continued to grope her ass.

"Now that you mention it…." Azula trailed off in a silken purr before forcibly turning Elle around with her hand still grasping her admirer's backside while the girl melted under her golden gaze.

"A-Azula-sama-" Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek only to be silenced by Azula's lips smashing against her own in a stunningly dominant kiss.

And just like that her amber eyes grew wide in astonishment while she fell forward in her girlfriend's toned arms.

Only to find herself being quickly overcome by Azula's lips while callous golden eyes peered back into her own lovestruck gaze.

While a strong palm possessively clutched at her ass and the powerful woman continued to finger herself between her thighs.

"Mhm. That's the way Elle…" The princess purred with hot air escaping her full lips while she stared directly into paralyzed amber eyes.

Only for her confident smile to grow even larger when her lovely handmaid took a hold of her shoulders while their lips continued to meet in a dance of dominance and submission.

"P-Princess…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a mesmerized voice only for her blush to spread when the older girl growled against her cheek.

"You…belong to me." Azula hissed with her fist tightening on the petite girl's rear while she crushed her lips into Elle's in another romantic kiss.

All while her finger rapidly rubbed at her nether region while she moaned with her forehead pressing into the adorably overwhelmed girl's kiss.

"A-and I wouldn't h-have it any other way Azula-sama." Elle murmured in a confuddled voice while she shuddered pleasurably when Azula dragged her lips along her cheek.

"I am delighted to possess you Elle Turner." The princess remarked with another moan escaping her lips while her innocent handmaid hung onto her shoulders.

Only to finally relinquish her hold on the girl's ass in favor of grasping at the back of her golden head.

"Oh, my beautiful fire queen…you are all that I desire in this life…all that I need…you are my everything." The blonde-haired girl confessed with a shy smile just before she pressed her lips against her master's moaning lips.

And she blushed even deeper while she hung onto the royal woman's shoulders just as her thighs began to buck in the warm waterbed.

Just as a long mane of dark hair draped in her eyes while the mighty monarch quickly took control of their kiss.

Only for one of her wrists to be seized by the older girl's hand and set upon a damp breast.

"Touch me peasant…explore me." Azula commanded with her golden eyes shimmering in pleasure before her lips crushed against her serving girl's naïve lips.

And then she thrust her lips once more while Elle blushed as red as a tomato while she nervously touched her bare breast.

"L-like this? I…don't know how to do this." Elle admitted in an embarrassed voice only for a pleasant shiver to travel down her spine when Azula's full lips pressed into her once more.

"It doesn't matter…just stay right there…and kiss me." The princess answered in an irresistible voice with a sophisticated smirk on her red lips while she pulled her gasping servant in for another kiss.

Not a moment later their lips just barely parted while hot air was once again exhaled in the young handmaid's trembling cheeks.

All the while she blushed with her hand shyly exploring her girlfriend's breast while Azula released yet another pleasurable moan.

"I-I…love it when you kiss me Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stated in a soft-spoken voice with an innocent countenance while the royal woman's stern hand still greedily grasping a hold of her hair.

And then she found herself being pulled forward with her mouth agape in astonishment only to find herself being shoved face first in-between Azula's naked breasts.

"Don't you even think about moving…peasant…or I will punish you severely." Azula announced with a charming smirk on her red lips while she held Elle's blushing face against her wet bosom.

Only for her hips to slam into the riverbed while she moaned with her young admirer latching onto her neck.

"You…are the ruler of my heart Azula-sama…and I-I love you for it." Elle spoke in a deeply infatuated voice while she held onto the royal woman's naked shoulders just as Azula moaned even louder than before.

The royal woman's fist sternly held onto the back of her head while she shyly peered up at the princess's moaning visage.

Just as Azula ground her hips in a spellbinding manner that had her naïve amber eyes unable to look away.

"That's my girl…I am almost there!" The princess snarled with her ass slamming into the riverbed while she clutched her handmaid under her naked arm.

All the while her petite admirer lay against her naked breasts while she never once let go of the younger girl's golden head.

"Oh…Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a timid blush just when she heard the royal woman gasp in pleasure above her.

"Ooh there it is!" Azula moaned in a blissful voice while her golden eyes rolled back while she held her serving girl under her armpit with her hips furiously thrusting in the waterbed.

Only for her innocent handmaid to recline against her breast while she thrashed in the climax of her orgasm.

Not a moment later a puff of azure fire escaped from her lips while she carefully held her young girlfriend against her naked bosom.

Until it finally began to die down while her palm remained clamped down atop her handmaid's adorable head.

"W-was…that to your liking Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a naïve voice with genuine curiosity in her eyes while she relaxed atop a soft breast only for the royal woman's ebbing moans to resonate above her.

And just like that Azula lounged back upon her nude ass while her content sighs echoed into the peaceful forest air with Elle still curled up underneath her armpit.

Until she finally turned her pleased golden eyes down to the adorable girl peeking up at her from atop her nude breast.

For reasons that Azula couldn't explain she found herself unable to resist smiling down at her favorite serving girl's lovable face.

"Mhm it was my pet…it certainly was." The princess sighed with a subdued smirk on her red lips while held the younger girl into her nude breasts.

"Is…is that something that I will be doing for you when I am older?" The blonde-haired girl inquired in an adorably inquisitive voice while she held a finger underneath her lip.

Only to find herself gazing up at her master's amused countenance while the princess began to stroke her face with the hand that she had been grasping her hair with.

"It is…but not until you turn sixteen Elle." Azula commented with a rare affectionate smile on her red lips while she allowed her little girlfriend to hide in her soft breasts.

"When I turn sixteen…" Elle trailed off with a finger under her lip only for her smile to grow even larger when Azula's stern hand ruffled her hair.

"That's right my pet." The princess purred with her hand patting her adorable handmaid's head while the smaller girl submitted to her dominant touch.

"Is there anything else I can do to serve you Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested with a gentle smile while cold golden eyes peered down at her.

She knew that her master had a task in mind for her the moment that those full lips smirked down at her.

"Hm…as a matter of fact there is." Azula commented in a haughty voice just before she gently pushed her now pouting handmaid away.

"You have but to name it and I will see it done!" Elle cried out with a jubilant grin only to blush as red as a cherry when a wet foot was suddenly thrust before her lovesick amber eyes.

"Scrub every inch of my divine body!" The princess barked in a spoiled voice with a finger pointing down at her naïve handmaid's grudgingly cute face.

Only for her smirk to curve into a beyond pleased expression when she felt two dainty hands quickly grasp ahold of her bare foot.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with innocent laughter lacing her voice while she began to knead her girlfriend's wiggling foot.

All the while Azula's arrogant golden eyes watched her with a beyond satisfied golden stare.

"Good girl Elle." Azula spoke with both of her hands now resting over her naked belly before she planted her other foot on her blushing pet's forehead.

The princess just couldn't help but stare at her young admirer with a fond smirk on her regal lips.

The girl was just too fun.

"I-it warms my heart to know that you think so princess." Elle mumbled in a shy voice just as the foot slid from her face before it retreated into the water with a small splash.

And she continued to diligently scrub her master's bare foot while Azula lazed back against the shoreline with a pleased smile on her full lips.

"I know Elle…I know." The princess sighed with a fond shake of her head while her lovely handmaid washed her foot under the warm water.

It went without saying that she knew well enough that she was fortunate to have this pretty little thing to tend to all of her needs.

About twenty minutes later.

The royal woman now sat against the slope with a satisfied smile on her lips while the younger girl's hands washed the length of her back.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl began as she chewed on her lip while the much taller woman turned to gaze down at her with that brilliant smile that she has come to adore.

"Yes Elle?" Azula responded with a sliver of affection in her hardened voice while she relaxed just as the younger girl began rinsing her hair.

"When…I said that I would stand beside you against your enemies…I meant it…I really did." Elle explained in a mousy voice while Azula's golden eyes flashed with renewed surprise.

"I had gathered as much…you have always been forthright with me…for the most part." The princess answered with an approving nod while she stared down at her loyal handmaid as the petite girl rinsed her ebony hair.

"I…understand that your enemies have just cause to oppose you…. I also know that you have hurt a great many people. But even so…you have treated me so well…my loyalty is to you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl muttered with a bashful countenance while her master gazed down at her in returning bafflement.

Yet even so.

The royal woman couldn't help but flash in approval after hearing the younger girl's devoted words.

"Even though the Avatar shares your naïve pacifistic beliefs…you will assist me in destroying him?" Azula questioned with a widening smile while she watched her petite handmaid nod her little head.

"I…I would. Because you are my fire queen …and I love you with every fiber of my being. I serve only you." Elle declared with a pure hearted smile on her youthful lips while Azula stared down at her with taken aback golden eyes.

However, as usual the powerful monarch was quick to regain her composure.

Without so much as even speaking a word the princess lowered her hand into her handmaid's blonde hair while the smaller girl began to laugh sweetly beneath her curling fingertips.

"You are a fine companion Elle. I…appreciate you." The princess admitted with a prideful countenance before she turned away from her handmaid's overjoyed face in favor of glaring a hole in a nearby tree.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! I appreciate you as well!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a sunny smile while she resumed scrubbing the length of her master's long back.

Only for the beautiful princess to reel around and glare down at her with entrancing golden eyes that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"As you should peasant! It is a rare honor to serve me so intimately!" Azula bellowed with a finger pointing down at Elle's gulping face.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" Elle cried out with her neck bent in a show of reverence while Azula smirked down at her with a satisfied smirk on her full lips.

"Oh, very well! I suppose that I could forgive you." The princess exclaimed with a careless shrug of her regal shoulders while her petite handmaid beamed up at her.

"I shall never forget your mercy princess!" The blonde-haired girl shouted with joyful laughter lacing her voice while her master sat glaring off into the seemingly endless canopy of trees.

"See to it that you don't peasant! Now get back to work! Just because I am stranded on this infernal island does not mean that I will suffer poor bodily hygiene!" Azula grumbled with her naked arms crossed over her nude breasts while she inwardly delighted in how Elle rapidly nodded in agreement.

"As you command Azula-sama! I'm the girl that you can count on!" Elle cheered with a happy smile while she began washing off the monarch's sloped back.

"I know Elle. I know." The princess assured with yet another smooth sigh while her little girlfriend worked tirelessly to rinse her back off.

"Can I ask you one more thing Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a lovable voice while her naked master quirked a brow over her.

"Technically you just did. But out of the kindness of my heart I suppose I could permit you to ask another." Azula spoke with a regal smile while she tilted her head to gaze down at Elle's adorably thoughtful face.

"I…do not share your appetite for destruction. But I…can tolerate a great deal of violence if it means that I get to spend my life beside you." Elle stated in a softer voice while Azula listened with returning surprise in her cold eyes.

The princess gazed down at her delicate companion with a strange flicker of something akin to concern in her callous stare.

"All…that I ask is that you respect that my tolerance of violence…has a limit. I'll help you…I just don't want to see anything gruesome." The blonde-haired girl muttered with her hands now scrubbing the older girl's bare stomach while her master turned to glare off into the tree line.

"Please. Like I needed you to tell me that. But even so Elle…I will keep your delicate sensibilities in mind." The princess snorted with a huff just as she stiffened when her little handmaid embraced her naked back.

"Arigatou master! Arigatou!" Elle cheered with a bright smile while she pressed her face into her girlfriend's damp back.

"You just be certain that you stay on good behavior Elle." Azula grumbled with her cold eyes glaring off into the forest once more while she allowed Elle to press her face into her nude back.

"Yes princess…I'll be a good girl." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a submissive voice with her face hidden in the royal woman's long mane of dark hair.

All the while unaware that her master was glancing down at her with a fond smirk on her red lips.

"Oh, my pretty little peasant. Whatever am I to do with you?" The princess sighed with a lazy shrug of her shoulders as she turned around to face her young love only for her smile to widen when the petite girl fell into her naked arms.

"Azula-sama…" Elle whined in a contented voice with her face in between soft breasts while she felt strong arms pull her into Azula's naked lap.

"Hm. You belong to me peasant." Azula purred with her fingernails stroking her quivering girlfriend's face while the smaller girl eagerly climbed into her lap.

"I know…and it feels wonderful princess." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a soft-spoken voice with her head propped up on a pillowy breast.

Just when she felt a hand begin to glide down her back while the powerful woman stared down at her with a sophisticated smirk on her regal lips.

"I wish to bath you. I trust you have no qualms with me doing so?" The princess pondered with her arms holding her petite handmaid against her nude breasts while she her admirer curled up against her chest.

"I will never protest your touch Azula-sama." Elle answered in a spellbound sigh while she smiled against her girlfriend's breast only for her cheeks to turn an adorable shade of red when Azula grasped her ass.

"That is good to know. It is a master's right to touch her pet. Don't you agree dear?" Azula questioned in a charming voice with a proud smirk on her lips while she began to wash her young girlfriend's bare back.

"Yes! I do!" The blonde-haired girl chimed with a happy grin on her lips while she savored the sensation of the royal woman's warm hands washing her back.

"It pleases me that we are in agreement." The princess spoke in yet another fond sigh while she held her handmaid in her arms with her palms gently bathing her young admirer's lovely back.

And so, it went as the two continued their bath.

About a half hour later.

The two stood naked on the shore of the forest spring.

Azula glanced over her shoulder with a smug smirk on her lips while she watched Elle nervously dry off her naked back with a towel.

Only for her smirk to grow by tenfold when the adorably overwhelmed girl paused with an audible gulp when she found herself gazing at her bare ass.

"Go on dear. I assure you…that it doesn't bite." The princess remarked with a conceited smile that only grew larger when she felt the towel begin to dry off her naked ass.

"A-as you say Azula-sama…always as you command." Elle answered with a nervous blush while she peered down at her master's flawless ass in rising admiration.

"Such a good girl…" Azula stated with a refined smile as she sighed while Elle dutifully dried every inch of her nude body.

"I-I am so happy that you think so Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a bashful voice while she patted down the royal woman's round ass with the towel.

"And do be certain to dry me off completely! I simply will not stand wet pants!" The princess complained with a spoiled huff while she waved an elegant hand in the air.

"I-if you say dry Azula-sama. T-then it will be dry." Elle stuttered with her awestruck amber eyes unable to gaze away from Azula's well shaped posterior.

"I like that answer." Azula commented with an elegant smirk on her full lips while she watched Elle turn an adorable shade of crimson as she patted down her behind.

This one certainly has her merits.

Of that she was certain.

It wasn't too much longer before Elle had concluded in her task.

And now the petite girl stood averting her eyes from the royal woman's piercing gaze.

In that very moment a well-manicured finger slid underneath her chin that forced her to peer up at Azula's naked body.

The timid teenager swallowed down her apprehension while her master's long fingers began to tie her bow around her neck once more.

"A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a whimper while domineering golden eyes stared down at her.

"I confess that you have pleased me immensely Elle." The princess declared with her lips pursed into a refined smile while she concluded tying the younger girl's bow.

"I am so glad that you think so princess." Elle answered with bounce in her step while she beamed up at her girlfriend just as Azula tipped her chin upward.

"There we are. Just how I like it." Azula spoke with a pleased smirk on her lips while she held onto Elle's trembling chin.

"Princess?" The blonde-haired girl began in a nervous voice while she twiddled her thumbs under the older girl's captivating gaze.

"Yes peasant?" The princess responded with a fond grin on her lips just as she gently stroked a finger through her adorable handmaid's hair.

"Can…can I have another k-kiss?" Elle pleaded in an abashed voice while Azula's grin grew even larger after hearing those words.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could oblige." Azula sighed with a knowledgeable smirk on her lips while she cupped ahold of the dainty girl's quivering cheek.

Only to bend over with her lips curving into a possessive smirk while she watched the shorter girl stand on her tippy toes.

A short moment later Elle stood with two strong hands cupping her cheek while Azula's lips pressed against her own in a passionate kiss.

Damp ebony hair fell into her line of vision only to find herself shuddering pleasantly when the mighty woman exhaled into her open lips.

"O-ooh Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl whined while two stern hands steadied her face just as her master's crimson lips lingered upon her shivering skin.

"Mhm. Mine." The princess cooed in a silken voice with her warm hands gently cupping her young girlfriend's shuddering face.

"T-that's so. And I…wouldn't have it…any other way." Elle replied in a voice of longing before she fell forward into Azula's naked breasts.

Only for her heartbeat to quicken when two strong arms wrapped around her bare back while she happily sunk into the royal woman's soft chest.

Just as the princess's fingers began to stroke the back of her head as she sighed peacefully in the powerful firebender's arms.

Only for her amber eyes to widen in astonishment when a wall of blue fire suddenly encircled the two of them.

They stood embracing one another in the midst of the intense flames while Azula's fingers continued to pat the back of her head.

She understood well enough that her princess could have easily dried herself off with her bending.

And yet…she didn't mind.

It was just how things worked between them.

"That's my little lady." Azula announced in an approving voice while she cradled Elle's smaller body into her bare breasts.

"My fire queen." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a lovelorn voice with her hands grasping ahold of her girlfriend's bare back.

"That's correct my dear…and don't you ever forget it." The princess commanded with a softened smile on her lips while she held her favorite handmaid into her bare breasts.

The two stood there holding onto one another for what seemed like an eternity.

While Azula clutched Elle close with her warm hands in the younger girl's hair just as the wall of azure fire continued to burn all around them.

Elle smiled shyly with her face pressing into Azula's body while the princess refused to relinquish her hold on her.

And Azula too found herself unable to fight the fond grin that climbed upon her lips.

Only to sigh under her breath while she gently held the shorter girl against her naked chest.

Such a curious little thing but so very perfect all the same.

No one else will do for her.

No one but this one.

Of that Azula knew beyond all doubt.

**AN:**

**This afterword is going to be super brief. Next chapter we'll finally leave the springs and the other plots outside of Elle and Azula's romance will finally get rolling again. We'll also return to the longer chapter format. This chapter was only shorter because I originally intended for last chapter and this one to be all one chapter.**

**But I ended up splitting them into two because I thought it flowed better.**

**I'll also try to have the next chapter out on the usual weekly basis in seven days.**

**And once again, thank you Agent Banana for your kind words. I am very happy that my story brings you so much joy. And yes, Elle will get around to helping Azula with her mother issues.**

**Anyhow, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Chapter Forty-Eight! Over the Campfire!**


	49. Over the Campfire

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Please continue to do so as you follow the story!**

_Over the Campfire – Chapter Forty-Eight_

The sun was now finally going down while the two noblewomen sat waiting for their two companions to return from the springs.

"By Agni. What is taking Azula so long?" Mai asked in a hushed voice while the acrobat played with her long since dried braided hair.

"Uh…I'm not sure." Ty Lee replied in an equally puzzled voice only to turn her head around when she heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

The two turned to find themselves gazing at a strangely content Azula walking out of the thick foliage.

Only for the two to sweatdrop not a moment later when they caught sight of their young companion emerging alongside their leader.

Azula was clad in her scarlet robes while she effortlessly carried her washed ceremonial armor over her back.

And the teenager padded after the smug firebender with multiple lipstick marks on her cheeks and her backpack strung over her shoulders.

The acrobat couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the adorable girl walking after Azula in a lovestruck haze.

"Hey Elle! I was starting to wonder what you two were up to!" The brown-haired woman greeted with a wave of her hand while the younger girl blinked in puzzlement.

"Huh? Oh, hello oneesan!" Elle exclaimed with a bright smile while she gazed at the two as if she just now noticed their presence.

"What were you two doing in those woods? We finished bathing two hours ago." The markswoman stated dryly while the two strode past her.

"Many things." Azula boasted with a pompous smirk just before she tossed her armor on the floor of her tent while the two noblewomen exchanged a knowing glance.

"Never mind. We don't want to know." Mai muttered with apprehension still evident in her voice only for the teenager to offer her a helpful smile.

"Oh! Well first I washed Azula-sama's armor! And then I cleaned her boots! And then after that I-I removed her clothes a-and then she removed my clothes. A-and then she wrapped her thighs around my neck." The blonde-haired girl blurted out with her cheeks as red as a tomato while her big sister's nearly fell over in surprise.

"A-Azula." Ty Lee protested with her brown-gray eyes as wide as dinner plates while her leader smirked at her over her shoulder.

"A-and then me and Her Highness shared so many wonderful kisses." Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek while the two noblewomen sweatdropped in amusement.

"We already gathered that much." The markswoman replied in monotone while she eyed her leader's back.

"A-and after that I washed her body…and then Azula-sama held me in her lap while she t-touched herself between her legs." The blonde-haired girl announced with unwavering cheer while her big sisters balked at their leader in disbelief.

It went without saying that they were completely astonished to hear that Azula pleasured herself with Elle in the springs.

The rest of the details did not shock them…but that?

"U-uh Azula I uh…thought you were going to wait until Elle turns sixteen." The brown-haired woman spoke with shock in her voice while the royal woman rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh, please Ty Lee. It was just one orgasm. I fully intend on waiting…before we go any further. Now if you don't mind Ty Lee…. I would very much appreciate it if you refrained from ruining my post orgasm high." The princess declared in an unabashed voice while she narrowed her callous eyes at her two frightened subordinates.

It was all the two could do to nod rapidly with a hint of a blush on each of their cheeks.

They both knew well enough that it would be a foolish idea to provoke Azula's wrath.

Especially when she was in such a good mood.

"And t-then she washed me…and I washed Her Highness's b-behind…and a-after that I dried her body off and then after that we-" Elle explained only to be cut off by Mai placing a hand over her mouth while Ty Lee smiled at her in amusement.

"We get the point Elle." Mai assured just as she sat back with a heavy sigh while Elle smiled as widely as can be.

Only for Elle to be torn from her reverie when Azula's spoiled voice called out to her.

"Peasant! I demand that you cook me dinner!" Azula demanded with a finger thrusting in Elle's direction while her two lifelong friends stared at her in disapproval.

"That's…rude Azula." Ty Lee scolded with a frown only to sigh when Elle sprang forward as soon as she heard Azula's belly growl.

"Yes princess! As you command!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in mid curtsy while the much taller woman surveyed her with an approving golden gaze.

"Hm. That's my pet. Diligent and faithful." The princess remarked with a hand beneath her chin while the young girl swelled in pride under her strict stare.

"I am so very glad that you think so Azula-sama." Elle spoke with her chest puffing out pridefully while she beamed up at her master's lovely visage.

"Hey…Elle. Is there any chance that you could…uh cook me and Mai a plate too?" The brown-haired woman requested in a hesitant voice while she turned red in embarrassment when the royal woman glared daggers her way.

"I would be happy to oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with bounce in her step while the two noblewomen gazed at her fondly.

"Thank you, Elle. We appreciate it. We really do." The markswoman spoke in a softer voice than usual while the younger girl still smiled at them.

"Yeah. Thank you, little sister!" Ty Lee shouted with a broad grin while Elle blushed under her gaze.

"It's…nothing. Anything for my oneesans." Elle assured in a compassionate voice only for Azula to begin tapping her boot on the forest floor.

"How strange…I can't help but notice that you two…are eager to put her to work." Azula snorted with a roll of her lovely eyes while the two women fidgeted under her cold stare.

"We're not putting Elle to work Azula…we just don't trust Zoe with our meal." The brown-haired woman reasoned with a hurried nod while the spoiled woman still glared at her.

"If I didn't know any better Ty Lee, I would say that you are wishing you had brought your own pet peasant." The princess scoffed with her arms folded over her breasts while she narrowed her eyes at her now defensive friends.

"Her name is Elle Azula." Mai reminded in a pointed voice while Azula's cold eyes flickered her way.

Only for their young friend to regain all of their collective attentions while she smiled at all three of them.

"I don't mind cooking dinner for my family! Really! Just…please don't fight…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off as she chewed on her lip with her plea hitting all three of her highborn friends in the chest.

Even Azula herself.

"We won't fight! Right Azula?" Ty Lee answered in a cheerful voice while Azula's callous eyes glared a hole through her sweating skull.

"Let us hope not. It wouldn't end in your favor…or yours either." Azula sneered in a glacial voice while she glared at her two nervous compatriots.

"Don't worry Elle. We promise we won't." The markswoman assured in another sigh while the younger girl smiled at all three of them.

"Well! Then it's settled! I'll go see what I can cook up!" Elle called out with an eager smile before she began dashing down the hill while her three friends watched her run off.

Once the blonde had scurried down the hill the two noblewomen turned to their leader with their eyes conveying the still unspoken concern.

"Azula, what are we going to feed Elle?" The brown-haired woman asked in a worried voice while the monarch stiffened in annoyance over the reminder.

"Ugh! I'll think of something to feed the tiger monkey!" The princess snapped with bite in her voice while she began to stomp after her young girlfriend.

"We may as well follow…it's the only way to ensure that bitch doesn't put anything in our food." Mai advised in a hateful voice while the acrobat nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Good point." Ty Lee agreed with a sigh while Mai helped her stand up with her arm over her shoulder.

People were eating and talking all over the camp only to find themselves turning their heads when Elle dashed past them.

And not a moment later the soldiers and workers fell into a fearful silence when Azula was seen walking after Elle with her callous eyes glaring at everyone that so much as looked Elle's way.

"What are you looking at!" Azula roared in a venomous voice with her lips pursed in a scowl while the man in question fell silent under her deadly gaze.

The two noblewomen were slowly making their way over only to find themselves gazing on in embarrassment to see that their leader was currently preoccupied scaring the camp into silence.

"N-nothing princess!" A man called out with his face nearly kissing the grass while the spoiled woman stomped past him.

"That's what I thought." The princess spoke in a frigid voice while her greedy eyes watched her lovely handmaid make her way through the crowded camp.

Within a few short moments the blonde came to a stop to find the slain armadillo bear laying on its side behind the cover of the trees.

And for once her amber eyes briefly lost their ever-present spark of joy.

It wasn't long before Azula stood behind Elle with a sigh escaping her red lips while she gazed down at younger girl's bothered face.

It was only now that the girl was standing in front of the animal's carcass did, she consider that her handmaid's diet would be even more of a pain in her ass than she had first thought.

"We are stranded on an island Elle and my people need to eat. If we don't eat…then we will become weak and unable to defend ourselves…much less escape this desolate island alive." Azula remarked with her arms folded over her breasts while she sighed above the smaller girl.

"Sumimasen…" Elle murmured in an upset voice with her fingers brushing against the armadillo bears paw.

And for once Azula was stricken into a speechless silence.

Her mouth dropped open in complete puzzlement while she stared down at her young friends strangely saddened face.

'She's…apologizing to the armadillo bear! That's…preposterous!' The princess thought with a roll of her golden eyes while she stared down at the younger girl's turned back.

"Quit moping over that dead creature and fix me a meal!" Azula ordered with a snap of her fingers just when her two-childhood friends approached.

"Azula…" Ty Lee attempted to plea with a heavy sigh while she gazed at the younger girl in concern.

"Fine! I'll cook your stupid dinner! But I am not chopping up bear meat!" The blonde-haired girl declared with her nose wrinkling in disgust while her girlfriend now glared down at her.

The camp was in a state of bewildered silence while all eyes were now on the odd young girl and their scowling monarch.

"Did you…just backtalk me?" The princess questioned with a narrow of her eyes while her two-childhood friends exchanged a fed-up glance.

"Yes! I just backtalked you! I will cook it for you…but only if someone else handles the…bloody meat." Elle exclaimed with Azula's golden eyes now piercing her skull.

"What do you mean you won't touch it! You have to touch it to cook it!" Azula snapped with her fingers tapping on her bicep while for Elle to imitate her pose with a huff much to her increased aggravation.

Her temper was only further stoked by the coals of her handmaid's rebellion when she heard the acrobat giggling behind her.

"Elle has a point Azula. The meat in the palace kitchens is already prepared…you can't expect her to cut that up." The brown-haired woman commented with her walking stick in hand only for her words to incur another penetrating glare.

"Whatever! Mai! You are co-chef! Help this little pacifist cook my dinner!" The princess roared in a spoiled voice while the noblewoman sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, sure…" Mai trailed off in a cooperative voice while she gazed at the acrobat in uncertainty only for the other woman to smile back at her.

"I'll be alright Mai. I have my walking stick…just go help Elle." Ty Lee assured while she removed her arm from the other woman's shoulder.

"Right." The markswoman stated with a nod while the acrobat now held herself up by her walking stick.

And then the princess turned to scowl down at her young admirer once more with her lips pursing into a thin line.

"You do realize…that you are going to have to eat that to survive…don't you?" Azula queried with a sliver of something akin to concern in her frigid voice only grip on her bicep to tighten when Elle shook her head.

"No. I won't do that Azula-sama. I will simply find fruit to eat!" The blonde-haired girl insisted as she turned away from the armadillo bears corpse while the royal woman's scowl deepened even further.

"Find fruit! Any fruit trees on this island will be at a lower elevation near the shoreline!" The princess shouted with a trace of anger in her voice while the younger girl turned away.

At this point the two noblewomen exchanged a worried glance in growing fear for their young friend's wellbeing.

"Then I will simply abstain from eating until rescue arrives." Elle retorted in an adamant voice while Azula ground her teeth behind her.

"Foolish peasant! If you don't eat you may not be alive when rescue arrives!" Azula snarled with aggravation lacing her voice that only grew when Elle shook her head once more.

"No. I will survive in accordance with my beliefs…or I will not survive at all." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a resolute voice while all three of her highborn friends stared at her in disbelief.

Only for a smile to form on her lips once more despite her disgust over the task at hand.

"Now! Let's go cook that meal oneesan!" Elle chirped after reeling around to face the taken aback Mai while the noble numbly nodded her head.

"Yeah…let's go…cook that meal." Mai answered in a noticeably unsettled voice before she stepped past her stunned leader.

And with that the two began to walk off in the hopes of finding something to cook on.

All the while Azula took off stomping after them with her golden eyes flashing in anger over her young admirer's ridiculous insistence in her naïve beliefs.

It wasn't too much longer before the noblewoman sat alongside Elle by a small fire that was far out of sight of the armadillo bears corpse.

And soon enough the two were beginning to cook it while Mai watched her young friend stir it over the fire.

And behind them Azula and Ty Lee observed their young friend cooking their dinner with a shared concern in their eyes.

"Azula…there's got to be some sort of fruits up, here right?" Ty Lee inquired in a sisterly voice while Azula still glared at Elle's seated back.

"If I had seen any fruit on this wretched isle, I would have said so by now." The princess hissed with her fists tightening at her hips while the acrobat's shoulders sunk in even greater worry than before.

On the other side of the camp the soldiers and workers resumed their eating and talking while Zoe turned her head to gaze in Elle's direction.

As soon as she noticed the teenager she wordlessly stood up and began walking over in her direction.

Azula turned to glance at her approaching soldier with observant golden eyes that widened ever so slightly when she caught sight of what was in the warrior's hand.

"Elle." Zoe called out in a casual voice that prompted Elle to turn her head only for her amber eyes widen in joy.

Mai's tawny eyes once more flickered with a brief sliver of newfound respect for Zoe upon seeing that she was holding out an apple for her adopted sister.

"A-an apple!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in delight as the fruit was deposited in her hand while her three highborn friends watched in amazement.

"Where…did you find that Zoe?" Azula questioned with something akin to relief in her strict voice while Ty Lee breathed a sigh of relief alongside her.

"On my walk I found an apple tree that is not growing properly due to the shaded forest canopy. Sadly…that was the only ripe fruit that I could find on the entire tree." The captain explained with her good hand falling back to her side while the princess's golden eyes shook with renewed annoyance.

"Only one? On the entire tree?" The princess almost snapped with her lips pursing into a tight scowl while her young girlfriend still smiled brightly.

"One apple is better than no apple! Arigatou gozaimasu Zoe!" Elle cheered in a jubilant voice before she suddenly assaulted Zoe in a joyous hug.

The two noblewomen could only sigh when Azula's cold eyes lit up with a renewed jealousy while she glared at the back of her subordinate's head.

"Think nothing of it…I owe you anyhow…for the shirt." Zoe answered with a nod while she awkwardly shifted on her feet under Azula's terrifying gaze.

"Get off my pet Zoe." Azula growled with her royal boot tapping on the forest floor while Ty Lee sweatdropped alongside her.

"Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off with a shake of her head while Azula continued to direct a possessive glare at the other woman in question.

If nothing else at least Zoe was grateful for the shirt.

After a few seconds the warrior gently pushed the younger girl off her while the blonde smiled up at her until she caught the hint of something burning behind her.

"Oh no! I…burned it!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a panicked voice just as she rounded around to see that she had overcooked the meat.

"Servant! Pay attention to my food! I absolutely will not suffer burned meat!" The princess bellowed in an ungrateful voice with a spoiled countenance while her two-childhood friends gazed at her in disapproval.

"Seriously Azula…could you possibly get anymore unappreciative?" The markswoman queried in a pointed voice while the royal woman huffed with her fists on her hips.

In that very moment the captain turned to gaze down at her while she defiantly met the other woman's wrathful hazel gaze.

The two noblewomen engaged in a brief stare down before the House Song warrior turned to walk away.

The meaning behind the glare was all too obvious.

It was Zoe's way of saying that it was not over.

Azula stared on with icy golden eyes while Zoe walked in her direction.

Her lips curved into an even deeper scowl while the proud warrior did the same.

And the acrobat fell into yet another nervous silence while the two firebender's momentarily gazed at each other.

Until the soldier took the monarch aback when she bent over in a respectful bow at the hip.

"I apologize for my earlier loss in temperament…but assassination attempts tend to have that affect." The captain spoke with a frown on her lips before she arose from the curtsy to meet the royal woman's approval gaze.

"So, they do. Try to keep your temper in check Zoe…and I will rule in your favor upon our return." The princess answered in a calmer voice with a wave of her regal hand while the other woman nodded her head in response.

'Mai…I can only hope that you will be okay.' The brown-haired woman thought with a flash of concern flashing in her warm eyes.

"Understood…princess…" Zoe agreed as her good hand fell to her hip while Azula's golden eyes shone with a pleased shimmer once more.

The monarch and her favored warrior stared at each other for another passing moment before the noblewoman finally broke the silence.

"So…Elle is the only one on your team that can cook?" The captain pondered with a sliver of playfulness in her voice while the royal woman stiffened in humiliation.

All the while they continued to watch the teenager kneel over the fire while the markswoman brought over another cut of meat.

"Please! Cooking is a submissive role! One that I demand that my handmaid perform for me!" Azula snorted in a beyond entitled voice with her fists planted on her shapely hips while Zoe gazed at her in unconcealed amusement.

"Really? I will have you know that I am quite the formidable chef." The captain declared with a prideful smirk while both her monarch and her fellow noblewoman nearly fell over in surprise.

"You...are a chef?" Ty Lee asked in a dumbfounded voice with her eyes blinking at the other noblewoman's clearly proud face.

"I find that hard to believe." The princess stated with another snort while she rolled her eyes only for her soldier to smile wryly.

"Not as hard to believe as me being the only one of noble blood here that knows how to cook." Zoe responded without delay while Ty Lee turned red as she sunk back on her walking stick.

Mai winced in unison with her friend while she sat over Elle as she gazed down at the smaller girl skillfully putting the meat over the fire.

As much as she despised Zoe, she made a good point.

"Congratulations Zoe. It is good to know that you could find work as a handmaid should House Song suffer a fall from power." Azula scoffed with yet another roll of her golden eyes only for the other woman to remain undaunted.

"Perhaps princess…but it also means that if it came down to it that I would survive on this isle longer than you." The captain taunted with a small smirk on her lips while the royal woman's golden flashed in prideful rage.

And Ty Lee knew better than anyone what was coming next.

"Please Azula…" The brown-haired woman attempted to reason only to flinch in embarrassment when her spoiled friend began stomping over to the fire.

"There! That should do it…please Azula-sama! No!" Elle shouted in a fretful voice just as Azula swiftly stole her cooking stick before she knocked her aside with her hip.

And Mai could only stare at Azula incredulously as she groaned under her breath.

"Move aside servant! I shall cook it." The princess announced to the horror of her companions and the obvious entertainment of her soldier.

And thus, commenced an amusing scene while the sun began to finally fade away in the forest encampment.

Many fires were burning around the fire lit camp as soldiers and workers alike engaged in continued conversation while Team Azula's shouts rang into the air.

"Azula! You should really leave the cooking to Elle!" Ty Lee begged just after she plopped down behind her friends while Azula glared at her over her shoulder.

"Be quiet Ty Lee! I am confident that my cooking skills are as flawless as the rest of me." Azula insisted with a pompous roll of her eyes while she ignored her little handmaid tugging on her sleeve.

And Nako couldn't help but gaze up in puzzlement from her meal while she and Saro stared across the darkened campfire in surprise.

"Is the princess really going to cook?" The royal pilot asked in a purposefully hushed voice while the man shrugged his shoulders.

"It would seem so." Saro replied with his golden eyes observing the scene in mutual amusement.

"P-please master just leave the cooking to me…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a mousy voice while her older girlfriend snorted above her.

"By Agni Azula just listen to the girl." The markswoman commented with an incredulous expression while the royal woman angrily pounded her fist upon the forest floor.

"Be silent and watch as I dominate this dinner into submission." The princess ordered with a thrust of her finger while her three friends stared at her in disbelief.

And behind them Zoe stood with her lips curving into a slight smile while watched the humorous scene unfold.

"Now this I have to see…by all means Your Highness…show us your cooking talents." The captain snickered with a hand over her mouth while her monarch stiffened in renewed anger.

"A-Azula-sama please." Elle whined with another tug of her master's sleeve that Azula ignored with a stern push of her hand.

"Just you watch little handmaid. I am a prodigy by divine right…even at the most trivial of matters." Azula declared with a smug smile returning to her full lips while her handmaid continued tugging on her sleeve.

Only for Team Azula to gaze on in abject horror when the royal woman firebent the orange flame into a searing blue flame.

At this point even the hardened soldiers of the Dai Li couldn't help but gaze over at the bizarre scene with bafflement in their eyes.

In all of the years that they have spent following the ruthless woman they have never seen her act like this.

"Azula…you're using way too much heat!" The brown-haired woman advised with her stomach growling in protest only to sigh when she could tell that her friend wasn't listening.

And the weapons expert slapped a hand over her forehead while Azula continued to smirk into the burning azure flames.

"Humph. See Elle. Even dinner submits to my conquest." The princess spoke as she smugly flipped her bangs from her confident golden eyes while her pretty handmaid hung onto her well muscled bicep with her little mouth agape in awe.

"Princess…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a lovestruck voice while the older girl smiled down at her.

"Yes servant?" Azula purred in a captivating voice that sent a pleasurable shudder down the young girl's spine.

Only for her golden eyes to narrow dangerously when the stick and its contents burned into azure embers.

The two noblewomen could only groan in frustration behind the egotistical leader while the royal woman now seethed down at the blue campfire.

"Y-you need to cook on a lower flame." Elle quipped with a helpful smile while she scooted closer to Azula while her master pridefully huffed alongside her.

And the princess's ire was only further stoked by her captain's amused chuckles while she whipped around to glare over her shoulder at the other firebender standing over them.

"Cooking isn't about speed…it's about patience." Zoe chuckled with a shake of her head while Azula still scowled up at her.

"For once I agree with Zoe. Just let Elle cook it Azula. We really shouldn't be wasting food like this." Mai stated flatly while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Whatever. Just hurry up with it! I am far too hungry to wait all night!" The princess barked with her arms folded over her breasts while her lifelong friends rolled their eyes at her back.

"Can…can someone get me a new cooking stick?" The blonde-haired girl requested in her usual timid voice only to peer up in surprise when a stick was lowered over her head.

Team Azula could only gaze on in surprise and uncertainty to see Zoe standing behind them with a long stick in hand.

"No. I don't want you anywhere near my dinner." The markswoman growled with a distrustful look in her stoic eyes while the soldier rolled her eyes above her.

"I don't need to stoop to poisoning a tree branch to kill you House Lin. If I want to kill you…I will just beat you to death with my bare hands." The captain sneered with her hazel eyes flashing in loathing while her two fellow noblewomen shuddered under her cold stare.

Only for Azula to stomp her boot in irritation as she glared between the two of them.

"Enough of this childish bickering!" Azula shouted in an authoritative voice before she seized the stick from her handmaid while she scrutinized it for a brief moment.

Before she nodded curtly as she handed it back to her girlfriend to use for their dinner.

Mai and Ty Lee just sank back in defeat while they continued to eye Zoe with an untrusting stare.

But they knew well enough that they were most likely safe since Azula was eating with them.

It would be nothing short of suicide to attempt to poison the Crown Princess's dinner.

It was in that very moment that both Mai and Zoe were taken by surprise when they were pulled into an uncomfortably close hug.

The two feuding noblewomen tensed up in an awkward silence while the small girl held an arm over each of their shoulders while she beamed up at them.

"Come my friends let us put the flames of hatred behind us and begin a new friendship!" Elle cheered with both noblewomen leaning over her shoulder as they glared back at one another.

Nearly everyone around the camp stared at the odd scene in amusement.

Even Azula herself seemed comically taken aback by her handmaid's joyful declaration.

"No!" The two noblewomen snarled in unison while the younger girl happily snuggled their shoulders.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with a renewed smile while she gazed at the adorable sight that was her young friend embracing the two women.

"I just know that friendship will prevail!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a joyful grin while the two continued to stare hatefully at each other.

Only for both Mai and Zoe to cry out in pain when they were both unceremoniously knocked on their asses and off the teenage girl.

And just as quickly the young handmaid was pulled back under the royal woman's armpit while Azula's well muscled arm now restrained her blushing face into her growling chest.

"Stay off my pet or I will strike you both into the ashes of oblivion!" The princess roared with blue fire accenting her intimidating visage while she greedily held her lovesick handmaid against her robed bosom.

"Azula…" Ty Lee sighed in an exasperated voice yet even so she still managed to smile at the heartwarming scene.

"A-Azula-sama." Elle swooned with her face being crushed into her girlfriend's chest while she smiled shyly up at Azula's beautiful face.

"Cook my dinner little handmaid." Azula commanded with a returning smirk on her red lips while Elle numbly nodded in a spellbound trace.

"Y-yes princess." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a submissive voice that produced an even larger smirk on the royal woman's lips.

"Just stay away from me!" Mai snapped from one side of Azula while Ty Lee sweatdropped once more.

"Eat shit House Lin!" Zoe retorted from the other side while Azula's eyes began to twitch in annoyance once more.

Only for blue flames to flare to life behind them while Azula's monstrous eyes glare between the two of them.

"Silence!" The princess bellowed in a deafening voice that caused both noblewomen to wisely fall silent under her glare.

Mere minutes later…

A small orange fire burned once more in place the princess's azure flame while Team Azula watched their young friend conclude her cooking.

Their stomachs rumbled in unison while they all gazed down at the deliciously cooked meat with unhidden hunger in their eyes.

And even if some of them were too proud to say it aloud. It was obvious that they were all impressed by their young friends cooking.

As was Zoe herself.

"Aha! All done!" Elle announced in a cheerful voice only for Azula to greedily take hold of one before she could begin distributing the food.

"Azula! Stop being such a glutton!" Ty Lee exclaimed while Azula began happily eating her meal.

"As the Princess of the Fire Nation…it is important that I eat first so I can lead my people to safety." Azula remarked with a content smile while she chewed her mouthful only for everyone but Elle to roll their eyes.

And soon enough Elle began handing out food to each of them.

"Thanks Elle." Mai stated in a softer voice while she relaxed in her seat just as the acrobat grasped ahold of one.

"Yeah! Thanks, little sister!" The brown-haired woman answered in a kind voice while the small girl smiled back at her.

Only for Elle to take all of Team Azula by surprise when she held out a fourth before Zoe's taken aback hazel eyes.

"Thank you…" Zoe spoke in an appreciative voice with a look of gratitude in her eyes while she accepted the offering.

The soldiers and workers continued to eat all around the camp only a voice to shout out to them.

Everyone turned their heads in recognition to see that the captain was the one who had called out to them.

Azula tilted her head with a sliver of curiosity flashing in her golden eyes while she watched Zoe stand up before the burning fire.

"My brothers and sisters! Tonight, is a special night…for tonight your honorable princess dines among you!" The captain announced as she pointed down at the princess's stony face while the camp gazed at her in unhidden fear.

Mai and Ty Lee sat in a nervous silence while they watched over eighty faces pale in terror over the foreboding declaration.

Azula smiled menacingly as she took another bite of her dinner while Elle leaned against her arm.

"Now I ask you…to take a moment to remember those lost to us! Think of their names…their faces and those they've left behind!" Zoe shouted to the astonishment of even her monarch while the people in the camp began murmuring to one another.

But her words already had the desired affect.

Team Azula gazed on in surprise when soldiers began to yell out the names of the people that the captain strangled earlier.

"Igon!" A soldier yelled out in a furious voice while the captain turned to glance around the camp when more shouts followed soon after.

"Dezin!" Another man hissed with a fist clenched while the stony noblewoman tightened her burned fist in agreement.

"Let us share this night in their memory! Eat as much as you like! Drink as much as you like from our liquor stores! And never forget what awaits beyond the shores of this isle!" The captain declared in a passionate voice with her hazel eyes narrowing into slits while the entire encampment listened in amazement.

And once more Team Azula couldn't help but witness the noblewoman's ability to rally the soldiers in grudging awe.

Even Azula herself was clearly taken aback.

"W-what awaits beyond the shoreline?" Nako questioned in a transfixed voice only for Zoe to unsheathe her blade as she pointed it across the darkened horizon.

"Gloriam!" Zoe roared with her hair swinging in front of her eyes as she gripped the handle of her sword while everyone sat in a speechless silence.

It was obvious that if there was one area where the captain exceeded the princess.

It was her talent at motivating people to continue onward.

Within mere seconds Azula stared up at the soldier with surprised golden eyes when shouts soon erupted from all around the camp.

"It is glory that awaits you and the heads of our enemies! None more so than the Dragon of the West and the Avatar himself!" The captain called out with vigor lacing her voice while she held out her sword while many voices cried out in agreement.

Azula just bit into her dinner with her lips curving into a pleased smirk once more.

Indeed.

At times Zoe may be an insufferable wretch but she was most certainly indispensable.

"Regain your energy my brothers and sisters! Because as soon as we return, we are going to kill them all!" Zoe concluded with a victorious countenance while she held her hand high above her head.

And yet again Ty Lee stared at Mai with a worried look in her eyes.

Their fears for Zuko's safety grew more and more by the hour.

The less violent members of the encampment could only shake their heads.

"Soldiers." Shii sighed under her breath while Nako nodded her head in agreement.

And soon soldiers began to pass around drinks in makeshift glasses while Azula quirked a brow in curiosity.

"Is that…what's left of my royal stores?" The princess questioned in a stern voice while the captain sat back down beside her with a wooden bowl of liquor.

"That is correct. Soldiers tend to perform better when they are well fed and rewarded. Would you…prefer I tell them that you wish to keep it for yourself?" The captain replied without pause while the royal woman's golden eyes briefly burned through her skull only to wave a hand in the air.

Mai and Ty Lee gave Azula a deadpan glance knowing well enough that even someone as selfish as Azula knew that it would be foolish to spurn her exhausted subjects.

"No. But I demand an unopened, unmolested bottle for myself." Azula spoke in a stern voice that brook no room for argument while Elle still rested against her elbow.

"Ah certainly. Nako. Bring the princess a bottle." Zoe ordered in turn while the pilot in question winced as if she was about to be flogged.

"Of course! Right away!" The royal pilot cried out before she sprinted over to the small crate while the princess stared on with paranoid eyes.

"Do be certain that it is unopened Nako." The princess commented in a spoiled voice as she swallowed her mouthful.

"Uh…is there a certain kind you want Your Highness?" Nako pondered in a nervous voice while Azula rolled her eyes at her back.

"It's all the same kind. Just bring me a damn bottle!" Azula demanded with an entitled wave of her hand while the now fearful girl rushed over.

"Azula." Ty Lee scolded in a sighing voice while the poor pilot dropped down on all fours before Azula's smug eyes.

"H-here princess." The royal pilot offered in an apprehensive voice while her monarch grasped at the bottle with a greedy hand.

"Good. You may take a seat with us Nako." The princess commanded to the further shock of her friends while the bowing pilot peered up at her in confusion.

"With you princess?" Nako asked in a dumbfounded fashion while Elle smiled at her just as Azula rolled her eyes once more.

"I told you that you had a place among my counsel…this means that you now have also have a place on my team." Azula explained in a cold voice that contrasted her words while Nako stared up with moved golden eyes.

Team Azula could only stare at the pilot in shared amazement.

It was evident that Elle's presence has had a profound effect on Azula.

So much so that the spoiled woman was now willing to look at people in lower standing in a different light.

"I…I don't know what to say." The royal pilot muttered only to cower in terror when the princess glared down at her.

"Just shut up and sit down or I will destroy you!" The princess bellowed with her childhood friends sweatdropping beside her.

"Y-yes princess! I'll sit down!" Nako answered in a clearly intimidated voice before she awkwardly took a seat beside the smiling acrobat.

To sit among nobility and royalty was something most commoners could only dream of!

And yet…

As she gazed at Elle holding her monarch's arm, she couldn't help but wonder if Azula wasn't as bad as the rumors say she is.

"Azula likes you." Ty Lee greeted with a grin while Nako blinked in evident puzzlement.

"She does?" The royal pilot asked in confusion while the scowling woman continued to gracefully eat her meal.

"Yeah! I can tell. She's already telling you to shut up." The brown-haired woman attempted to explain while her fellow noble sweatdropped beside her.

"Eh…that's a good thing?" Nako queried with a blink of her eyes while Azula rolled her eyes once more.

"It sure is! Because if she didn't like you, she wouldn't tell you to be quiet. She would just throw a lightning bolt at you." Ty Lee answered with a nervous smile while Nako frightfully nodded her head.

"R-right. Thank you once again princess." The royal pilot spoke lamely while the princess regally swallowed her mouthful.

"Just try not to annoy me too much." Azula sighed with something akin to a smile on her full lips before she gazed down at Elle leaning into her belly.

Only for her smile to fade away when she heard her girlfriends belly growl.

Elle's cheeks turned a bashful shade of pink while she reached for her backpack to retrieve her lone apple.

All the while her companions stared at her with varying levels of worry in their eyes.

"Foolish peasant." The princess snorted with a roll of her eyes while she glared down at her handmaid when the smaller girl cuddled up on her left thigh just as she bit into her apple.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl answered in a timid voice with her face resting against the much taller woman's robed thigh while she heard her master sigh above her.

And once more Nako gazed at the strange couple with ever rising astonishment in her eyes.

They were close. Very close.

"Elle…are you sure that you don't want any?" Mai questioned with a trace of worry in her voice that only grew when Elle adamantly shook her head.

"No. Thank you." Elle insisted while she ate her apple with a strangely unconcerned demeanor that took even Zoe aback.

"You'll be singing a different tune when that apple is gone." Azula stated with a snort while she stared down at her petite girlfriend already trying to worm her way into her lap.

"Oh no Azula-sama. I'll be the last one to cry for food. I can easily go four days without eating." The blonde-haired girl responded in a soft-spoken voice as she ate her apple on her master's womanly thigh while her princess stared down at her with taken aback golden eyes.

It was a blunt reminder of just the sort of life that the girl led before she met them.

'Elle…' The brown-haired woman thought with her warm eyes flashing in concern while the younger girl ate her apple with an unbothered expression.

There was ample meaning behind that statement.

It was Elle's way of saying that she was used to going for long periods of time without food.

"Vegetarian huh?" Nako queried with a curious blink of her eyes while the girl proudly nodded her head from her position on Azula's thigh.

"Yep! I haven't eaten any meat for as long as I can remember!" Elle exclaimed with a joyful smile while Azula rolled her eyes once more.

"Considering the size of that armadillo bear…we won't be going hungry at all…. peasant." The princess spoke before she pointedly took a large bite of her meat while smirked down at her handmaid as she did so.

And yet again Mai and Ty Lee exchanged an exasperated glance over Azula's arrogant behavior.

"And we have ample stores of canned tuna." The captain commented with a slight smirk while her monarch glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"What will flow will flow! This is just a brief change in the direction of the breeze! I'm not going to let a silly thing like hunger bring me down! I'll be just fine. I just know it." The blonde-haired girl announced in a chipper voice while everyone sweatdropped in bewilderment.

And then she returned to chewing on her apple with a content smile while the princess's golden eyes flickered in aggravation once more.

"Flow." Azula scoffed with a haughty roll of her eyes while she glared down at Elle trying to crawl into her lap like a needy kitten begging for her owner's attention.

Which was a fitting analogy if you asked her.

"That's so Azula-sama! Like a bird soaring in the wind. There's no need to worry about it. It's just a momentary change in flow." Elle insisted with a carefree smile while the group listened in confusion.

"Well…there is surely a great abundance of fruit near the bay. No doubt many banana trees and melons that could feed you for the rest of the year." Zoe quipped with a small smile while the young girl's eyes sparkled in delight only for Azula to glare daggers through her skull.

"Bananas and melons…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a hungry look in her eyes just as her belly growled once more while her big sister's sweatdropped.

"Indeed. I have no doubt that our noble princess would be more than happy to launch an expedition to the bay all for your sake." The captain teased as she began to pour herself a drink in a wooden bowl while the princess's callous eyes shook in fury.

Only for Zoe to release a pained cry not a moment later while Azula glared down at her with her right fist extended before her.

And Nako frightfully swallowed in fear.

And the other two noblewomen quietly savored the other woman's small dose of suffering.

"Shut up Zoe or I will shut you up for good!" The princess snapped in a foul tempered voice before she took another angry bite of her dinner only to stare down with a grunt to see her pet curling up in her lap.

"See! What did I tell you Nako? The more Azula yells at you…the more she likes you." Ty Lee piped with a nod while the pilot nodded as she still eyed Azula's scowling face in a degree of fear.

"Azula-sama?" Elle asked in a soft voice with her chin propped up in the center of her master's lap while Azula peered down at her in a fond fashion.

Mai, Ty Lee, and Nako awkwardly gazed away from the strange couple after they took note that the young girl was now lounging over the princess's groin.

It seemed as if the innocent handmaid was the only one who didn't realize just where she was laying her head.

And judging by the almost pleased look in Azula's eyes it would seem that the firebender had no qualms with Elle's choice of resting place.

"Yes Elle?" Azula answered in a sigh before she took another bite of her meat while her other hand inexplicably lowered into her handmaid's golden hair.

She chewed on her food while her fingers began to stroke her girlfriend's plush head and casting anyone who dared to gawk at them with a subzero glare.

"Do you think it's possible to replicate sour patch kids in the palace kitchens?" The blonde-haired girl requested as she chewed on her lip only for the princess to nearly choke on her mouthful.

As did the two noblewomen who were gazing at the back of her head with a rare look of discomfort in their eyes.

And Zoe, Nako and all of the others in listening range just quirked a brow in curiosity.

"Sour patch kids?" Zoe questioned in a bewildered voice while Azula audibly gulped down her food with her golden eyes grimacing in disgust.

"Oh! It's a yummy candy from my homeland! It's sour then sweet!" Elle chirped with an excited smile only for Zoe to stare at her in even more confusion than before.

"I…suppose it is possible. But it may not be the same. After all I don't have the recipe." The princess grunted with her full lips pursed into a shuddering thin line that her captain took note of.

'Of all the things that she could ask me to replicate! She asks for me to duplicate that revolting peasant chow!' Azula thought with her nostrils snorting out a puff of azure fire while Elle hugged her thigh in a grudgingly adorable manner.

"But you're so brilliant Azula-sama! I just know that if anyone can do it. It's you!" The blonde-haired girl chimed with her arms wrapping around her girlfriend's womanly thigh while the royal woman's hand continued to pet her hair.

And her two big sisters could only stare on in amusement when Azula's scowl soon gave way to a sophisticated smile.

"Of course, I am. It's quite the burden…being so perfect in a world of inferior people." The princess sighed with a wave of her hand while her two-childhood friends rolled their eyes.

And the captain and the pilot made no comment as they continued their meal.

"It sounds terrible." Mai stated flatly in a deadpan voice as she still glared at Zoe through the corner of her eye.

To which Zoe spat at her feet with a hateful sneer on her lips while Azula's golden eyes flickered in aggravation once more.

Only for the young handmaid to come to their rescue once again.

"You're the smartest person in the world Azula-sama. I just know it." Elle responded with admiration in her eyes while she nuzzled Azula's leg just as the much taller woman petted her hair.

"Humph. This one sees the situation clearly." Azula boasted in a haughty voice just as she reclined back on her bottom while she smiled down at her lovely handmaid resting on her thigh.

"Mhm! Replicating the recipe should be child's play for a woman of your genius! It has to be." The blonde-haired girl cried out with a worshipful countenance while her princess's smile gave way to yet another scowl.

"Yeah Azula. If anyone can dominate that candy into submission it's you!" Ty Lee called out with a playful grin while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

The two noblewomen knew well enough that their young friend had already roped Azula into saying yes.

Even though the princess was too proud to say as much.

"I'll…see what I can do." The princess grumbled before she bit into her meal once more while her two lifelong friends gazed at her in amusement.

And not a single person that was in earshot so much as said a word on how this strange young girl managed to sway Azula with such a silly request.

A jubilant cry filled the air while many turned to gaze at the teenager in bafflement once more to see the girl happily embracing the seated woman's belly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" Elle cheered with sweet laughter lacing her voice while she pressed her face into Azula's robed belly.

The princess just grunted with a hand still in her handmaid's hair while she stared down at the petite girl in her lap before her ruthless eyes swept about when she noticed many prying eyes upon her.

"What are you fools gawking at! Turn your eyes away or I will kill every last one of you!" Azula roared with her teeth bared while countless heads instantly turned away in terror.

All except for Zoe that is.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman groaned while her fellow noble sighed alongside her.

"I-I wasn't staring Your Highness! Honest!" The royal pilot shouted as she bowed rapidly while her monarch glared at everyone seated around the fire.

"And you see to it that it remains that way!" The princess barked with her palm holding her little pet's face against her belly while the smaller girl clung to her.

"A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a tired voice with her face hiding in her master's belly while a strong hand patted her head.

"Hm. You are a good girl Elle." Azula spoke in a marginally subdued voice while her fingers danced in the shorter girl's hair.

"Aww…well at least you have a nice warm firebender to keep you company little sister." The brown-haired woman gushed with a returning grin while the younger girl blushed under her spoiled friends protective hand.

All the while people around the camp continued to drink liquor and chat to one another as their campfires lit darkened night air.

Saro and the rest of Zoe's soldiers sat in a circle while they talked with each other knowing full well that it would be suicide to interrupt their captain while she was with the Crown Princess.

And the captain tipped her drink back with a content sigh while she briefly eyed the two through the corner of her eye before gazing back down at the burning fire.

"Care for a drink Nako?" Zoe questioned while Nako turned to gaze at her in surprise.

"A small drink. I am still feeling sick from earlier…" Nako answered with an embarrassed expression while the soldier nodded in understanding.

And then Zoe poured a small drink into a wooden bowl before she passed it over.

"Here's to getting off this wretched island." The captain stated just as her bowl bumped with the pilot's.

"I can't argue with that. Thank you…Zoe." The royal pilot muttered before she tipped the drink back only to sigh as she did so.

"If only we hadn't lost the airship. Not only would we not be stranded on this island…the war may well have been over by now." The princess remarked in a colder voice with her icy eyes turning to briefly glare at her subordinate's guilt-ridden face.

But even so.

Both Mai and Ty Lee knew better that they would only dig an even deeper hole if they said much as said one word.

"Likely so. By the look of it you would have killed the Avatar had your uncle not gotten the drop on you." The captain agreed with a shrug of her shoulders while the monarch's eyes shone in rage once more.

"So, it would seem that way. But then again…had my uncle not done so I would have never known that this tiger monkey was the Avatar's bane." Azula commented with a thoughtful curve of her lips while all eyes drifted down to Elle yawning in her lap.

Even though no one said it aloud.

Each and every person in the camp couldn't believe that such a young girl was the holder to such a supposedly ancient power.

"It is ironic princess. If what I heard is true…her power only awoke when she thought that…you were on the verge of death." Zoe stated with a small smirk while Azula's lips curled into a pleased smile.

"How interesting indeed." The princess purred with her fingers in her smiling admirer's hair while the younger girl cuddled up in between her thighs.

Nearly one minute later the pilot set down her bowl before she turned to her monarch to speak her mind.

"Forgive me if this is rude princess. But I am feeling rather tired…would it be alright if I laid down?" Nako asked in a careful voice while Azula briefly glanced at her only to wave a consenting hand in the air.

"That is fine. Go get your rest." Azula answered in a dismissive voice while her fingers still fiddled with her little handmaid's hair.

"Yes princess! And I…thank you once more for the honors that you have bestowed upon me!" The royal pilot exclaimed before springing to her feet as she bowed at the waist while the royal woman observed her in approval.

"Just try not to disappoint me Nako." The princess sighed with a finger twirling her ebony hair while the pilot's face paled in understanding.

"U-understood Your Highness! I won't!" Nako yelled out in a salute before she turned to sleepily walk off to her tent while the others watched her walk away.

And then soon it was just the three noblewomen, the drowsy peasant girl and the woman of royalty.

"Before you go to sleep princess. I would like to have a word with you…on the hill…away from eavesdropping ears." Zoe declared as she poured a new bowl full of liquor while Azula turned to gaze at her.

"So be it Zoe. But I can only hope for your sake that you will voice your words respectfully." Azula snorted with her golden eyes narrowing at the soldier's aloof face.

The two noblewomen shared an exhausted glance while they gazed up at their tends with a degree of longing in their eyes.

But before anyone could say anything further Azula gazed down into her lap after she felt a hand tug on her scarlet shirt.

"Princess?" Elle pondered in a timid voice while Azula glanced down at her with a refined smile on her red lips.

"Yes Elle?" The princess asked in a silken purr while frigid eyes noted that her handmaid was squirming her legs in a manner that would indicate that she needed to relieve herself.

"I-I have to go pee." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a blush while the older girl now rolled her eyes down at her.

"Then go pee." Azula scoffed as she watched her handmaid sit up with her legs wobbling beneath her.

All the while aware that prying eyes were watching them closely.

A thought that prompted her to reel around with her glacial eyes narrowing at her subordinates amused faces.

"W-will…you stand guard and make sure nothing attacks me?" Elle requested with a shy countenance while Azula folded her arms over her breasts as she scowled pridefully.

"That's so sweet Azula." Ty Lee giggled while Mai smirked beside her only for Azula to cast the two of them a cold glare.

"You want me to stand guard? From what? Spiders?" The princess snorted only for her golden eyes to narrow when her handmaid peeked around her in a pitiful panic.

"Y-yeah…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off lamely while she listened to her master scoff in contempt.

"That is pathetic Elle." Azula groaned with a finger massaging the bridge of her nose as her two-childhood friends now cast her chiding gazes.

"W-what if they spin me in a web and drag me off to suck out my innards?" Elle retorted in a fearful voice as she stood up with her backpack in hand.

While her legs shook beneath her only for Azula to release another haughty snort.

"I still can't believe that you are the holder of the Avatar's weakness." The princess spoke in a frigid voice while her handmaid's shoulders slumped.

"Sumimasen…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she turned to walk off only for her girlfriend to stand up with a heavy sigh.

"Ugh! Fine! But only because you are a crucial wartime power!" Azula announced with her arms crossed over her breasts while she glared down at her handmaid as the younger girl cracked a grateful smile.

Both Mai and Ty Lee nearly rolled their eyes after hearing Azula's latest excuse to assist Elle.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! Arigatou!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she hugged her much taller master around the waist only for a stern hand to push her off.

"Just start walking peasant!" The princess ordered with another roll of her eyes while she watched her handmaid dart ahead.

Azula just sighed with shake of her head before she took to following after her young companion.

As childish and pathetic as it was the girl had a point.

Not about the spiders she mused as her icy eyes glared around on all sides.

It would be foolish to presume that her assassin from earlier had been alone.

If there was one…

Then there was almost certainly another.

And it would not do to risk her intended's safety so carelessly.

No, it certainly would not.

**AN:**

**Alright, first of all. Thank you everyone for the kind words that you continue to leave in your reviews.**

**I am going to be brief with this afterword. **

**I want to state that Elle's just one of those people who isn't going to budge on her diet. Even though she may be meek and an all around follower. She is quite dedicated to upholding her beliefs.**

**She really is the complete opposite of Azula in all aspects. **

**And yes, Nako is now a member of Team Azula. This is an important learning experience for Azula. She is going to learn how to socialize and become friends with a commoner other than Elle.**

**And the pressure is quite high on Nako's end. By saving Azula's life, Nako earned herself a place among royalty and high nobility. Unlike Elle, she won't feel comfortable relaxing around three people that function in someway or another as the rulers of her country.**

**She will feel compelled to be highly respectful at all times, even though Mai and Ty Lee don't care for formality.**

**It's going to start off as highly awkward for Nako, but it will get more comfortable for her as the story goes on.**

**And the reason why there was little fruit available where they are camping is that they just climbed out of a dangerous ravine. It's a highly mountainous area, and the fruit trees are mostly closer to the shore. And on flatter land which allows for the sun to be distributed more evenly among the flora. **

**And yes, I thought it would make for an amusing scene to show Azula arrogantly trying and failing to cook.**

**Azula is far too proud and haughty to ever admit that she isn't perfect at everything.**

**The next chapter is mostly about Zoe, and we'll get to know a little bit more about her past. **

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**Chapter Forty-Nine! Confessions of a Soldier! **


	50. Confessions of a Soldier

**Hello everyone! **

**I apologize for the delay. I have been having some health problems but I wanted to get this one out there.**

**The story gained a lot of followers over the last week and a half, so I want to thank everyone out there who favorited, and followed my story! It means a great deal to me. :)**

**And as always, please continue to favorite, follow and review.**

**And just a friendly word of warning to anyone who is sensitive to the subject of rape. A graphic rape threat is made in this chapter.  
**

**With that out of the way...**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

_Confessions of a Soldier – Chapter Forty-Nine_

The princess stood by a tree with her arms crossed over her breasts while she sighed under her breath as she waited for her handmaid to finish behind the bush.

'This girl…has become far too great of a weakness…' Azula thought while her fingernails brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"I'll be there in a moment master!" Elle cried out from the bush while Azula rolled her eyes once more.

Although she wouldn't deny that it delighted her that her girlfriend was persisting in calling her master.

"Of course, you will peasant." The princess snorted with a pompous smile while she listened to the sounds of her handmaid stumbling through the brush.

Only for the small girl to emerge from behind the foliage while her golden eyes observed curiously when her pet squirted a gel-like substance on her hands before she began rubbing them together.

"Is that…soap?" Azula questioned with something akin to approval in her strict voice while Elle happily nodded her head.

"Sort of. It's called hand sanitizer. It's for keeping your hands clean when soap isn't available. It kills the germs just like soap…the only downside is that it dries out your hands." The blonde-haired girl explained with a bashful smile before she slung her bag over her shoulder while her girlfriend smiled in satisfaction.

"Hm. Such a hygienic pet." The princess purred with her red lips curving into a charming smirk while she stepped forward to peer down at her pretty handmaid's blushing face.

"I-I am glad that you think so princess." Elle mumbled with her thumbs twiddling as she averted her eyes from Azula's stern gaze while the royal woman now loomed over her.

Only for a stern hand to cup her cheek while golden eyes now stared down at her while she blushed under the firebender's domineering gaze.

"Oh, my little peasant…you are such a vexing little dear." Azula purred with a captivating smile while she traced a fingernail across her pet's trembling cheek.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stammered only to gulp when she her back was shoved against a tree with two strong palms steading her shoulders.

And then she finally gained the courage to peer upward to find herself lost in confident golden eyes that sent a pleasurable shudder down her spine.

"Whatever am I to do with you? You are such a…peculiar thing." The princess sighed with a finger twirling in her hair while she hovered over the overwhelmed girl.

"It warms my heart to know that you find me to your liking princess." Elle admitted with an adorable blush overtaking her cheeks while her heart began to race when Azula's hot breath washed against her cheek.

The beating of her heart only escalated when her princess stooped over her with her full lips curving into a proud smirk.

Her body trembled while two powerful hands grasped at her shoulder blade just as the much taller woman bent down to exhale against her quivering brow.

"Hm. Do you like that? When I pin you down?" Azula cooed in an irresistible voice with her dominant golden eyes staring down into her handmaid's wide amber eyes.

"I-I do." The blonde-haired girl squeaked with an anxious gulp only for face to turn even redder when her princess leaned down to growl against her cheek.

And then her eyes grew even wider when she felt a strong palm plant in her hair while she peered up into entrancing golden eyes that softened for her and her alone.

"That's my girl…the only peasant for me." The princess remarked with a sigh lacing her voice just as her hand mussed her girlfriend's hair while the smaller girl cracked another one of her endearing smiles.

"That's so…and you are the only princess for me." Elle spoke with sweet laughter adorning her innocent voice while Azula's hand remained planted in her hair.

Only for her master to release an arrogant snort that she has long since come to adore.

"Foolish tiger monkey. Princesses are a greater rarity than peasants." Azula scoffed with a regal roll of her eyes while her palm ruffled her laughing girlfriend's hair once more.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl laughed in a pure hearted voice as she smiled contently under the royal woman's strict hand.

Not a moment later the princess leaned down before her lovestruck eyes before she wordlessly crushed her red lips against her own in a breath-taking kiss.

The teenager stood paralyzed while Azula's hand grasped at her face while she happily sunk against the tree with warm air sweeping against her cheek.

The two engaged in their romantic kiss for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds.

The handmaid gasped with a deep flush on her cheeks while her master's smirking lips lingered upon her shivering skin.

"Mhm. You belong to me servant." The princess drawled in a seductive voice with her domineering eyes taking great delight in how her handmaid trembling beneath her lips.

"O-oh my princess charming." Elle swooned in a heartfelt voice with Azula's breath tickling her cheek while smug golden eyes peered back into her spellbound eyes.

"Damn right I am…and don't you ever forget it." Azula hissed with her forehead pressing against her serving girl's own while she held her timid girlfriend against her skin.

"How could I Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl inquired with a shy smile while her forehead rubbed against her girlfriend's heated skin.

Their foreheads met for a brief time while the peasant girl giggled under the royal woman's possessive touch.

And the princess just rolled her as in an attempt to act as if she didn't care about her.

But Elle knew that wasn't the case.

As soon as Azula and Elle walked away from the campfire the two noblewomen exchanged a knowing glance before they stood up.

Only for a terrifying shiver to travel down their spine when a hand suddenly seized Mai's wrist.

And terrifying hazel eyes pierced the other woman's soul while the soldier's nonchalant personality soon gave way to a murderous glare.

"You owe me a debt House Lin. How do you intend to pay me back? What are you going to give me…that will dissuade me from having you raped by a komodo rhino?" Zoe announced in a monstrous voice with her wrathful words causing the two women to turn around to gape at her in horror.

It was a statement so blunt and so ruthless that it only served as a reminder that the captain could exceed even Azula in cruelty.

"You'll get whatever Azula decides you get! Now let me go!" Mai snapped before she broke free of the other woman's grip while she quickly turned to walk away.

"C-come on Mai. Let's go back to our tent." Ty Lee urged in a rightfully unsettled voice while Mai hurriedly helped her walk away.

"Perhaps…I'll visit you in Boiling Rock? Food for thought House Lin. Food for thought." The captain taunted with her burned hand clenching in her lap while she watched the two intimidated nobles hurry up the hill.

The two friends shared an unnerved look while the acrobat shivered in fear for her companion's sake.

The very thought of Zoe paying Mai a visit at Boiling Rock was a truly horrifying thought.

One that she would have to broach with Azula when Elle isn't around to become upset by their discussion.

It only took mere minutes for their leader and their young friend to rejoin them up on their hill.

The royal woman quirked a brow over their fearful expressions.

"Can't you two even make it five minutes alone without me?" Azula questioned in a cold voice while Ty Lee stood with a hand on Mai's shaken shoulder.

"Y-you need to satisfy Zoe Azula! Or she is going to do something drastic when you aren't looking!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a distraught voice while Azula sighed as if it was a bother.

"Elle. Go sit in the tent. I will join you soon enough." The princess commanded with her palm gently pushing her handmaid away while the younger girl bit her lip in uncertainty.

"If you say so Azula-sama…is everything going to be okay?" Elle pondered in a fretful voice while she peered between all three of her highborn friends.

"Everything is going to be fine little sister…it's just more political drama." Mai assured as she set her hand on Elle's shoulder only for the smaller girl to hug her around the waist.

The noblewoman's stoic eyes softened while she placed her hands on the younger girl's back.

And Azula sighed under her breath while Ty Lee continued to cast her a pleading glance.

"If there's anything I can do. Just let me know oneesan." The blonde-haired girl muttered with a finger under her lip while the weapons experts gaze thawed even more after hearing those words.

"I'll remember that kid. Now go lie down in Azula's tent for a while. I'll see you again later." The markswoman commented before disconnecting from the hug while the teenage girl smiled up at her.

"Oyasumi nasai oneesan! And you too Ty Lee!" Elle cried out with an infectious smile while both of her big sister's now smiled back at her.

"Oyasumi nasai Elle!" The brown-haired woman responded with a practiced grin while she waved her the adorable girl off.

"Right back at you Elle." Mai stated in a fond voice with a small smile while she watched Elle dash towards the princess's tent.

"I'll be ready for a snuggle whenever you are Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off with a slight pout while Azula rolled her elegant eyes at her.

"Just go lay down Elle!" Azula barked with her cold eyes narrowing imposingly while she glared at her handmaid's lovable face just before the bashful girl disappeared through the flap of her tent.

After their young companion had went into the tent the princess turned away with another sigh following soon after.

And then the monarch began to walk with her liquor bottle in hand while her two lifelong friends took to walking after her heels in an unusually frightened manner.

It was only after she knew that her handmaid was out of earshot yet still within her line of vision did, she turn to glare at her flinching friends.

"Drastic Ty Lee? You mean like an assassination attempt?" The princess asked in a pitiless voice while she took a drink from the mouth of her bottle with an annoyed sigh.

"A-Azula! Zoe just threatened to have Mai raped by a komodo rhino!" Ty Lee shouted in a furious voice while Azula turned to glance at her with a spark of surprise in her golden eyes.

Mai shuddered in silent while her leader gazed at her with a scowl returning to her lips.

"Imbecile! What did you expect! That you would get away with stabbing Zoe in the back! What were you thinking!" Azula bellowed as she grasped ahold of the other woman's shirt while Mai stood limply under her icy glare.

And the acrobat swallowed down her fear while the royal woman glared between the two of them.

"I…wasn't thinking…the only thing on my mind was saving Zuko. I saw him in danger…and then I…" Mai responded in an unusually quiet voice while Azula released a snide snort.

"Why doesn't that surprise me! All you care about is Zuko." The princess snapped with a spark of bitterness in her voice while she shoved the other woman away.

"Y-your brother would be dead by now if Mai hadn't saved him. Doesn't that…bother you at all?" The brown-haired woman questioned in an imploring voice while the royal woman scowled back at her.

"It would. But not in the way that you two soft hearted fools are thinking." Azula grumbled before she took another drink of her liquor while her friends stared at her in surprise.

The two noblewomen were completely taken aback to hear the princess concede that she would be bothered to see her brother die.

Yet their royal friend continued before they had a chance to response.

"If Zuko died…I would mourn my brother for the boy he was. Not for the traitor he became. The only fate that awaits traitors is death." The princess remarked in a glacial voice with her frozen gaze now staring back at her two dismayed friends'.

But even so.

It did not surprise them that Azula of all people would be unsympathetic to the rebel cause.

"Azula." The markswoman began in a still downcast voice while the firebender turned to gaze at her once more.

"What." Azula answered in a foul tempered growl as she took another stressed out gulp of her liquor.

It was unlike her to drink in such an anxious manner.

But she could only muse that being trapped on one of the most remote islands in the Fire Nation would do that to you.

"I will ask again. If Elle was on the ground with a sword over her neck…wouldn't you do the same to protect Elle?" Mai pondered with a returning edge to her voice while Azula's golden eyes momentarily shimmered in just the slightest trace of emotion.

The princess mulled over the question with her lips pursing into a thin line before she turned to regard her friend once more.

"Elle isn't a traitor. She is loyal. She is true. All things that Zuko is not. Elle would never abandon me like Zuko did you." The princess declared with an angered puff of fire escaping her nostrils while her two companions' sunk in defeat.

"Azula…that's a low blow." The brown-haired woman protested lamely while her friend glared back at her.

"But true all the same!" Azula hissed with a regal scowl while she marched back to take a seat on a log.

"But would you do it Azula?" The markswoman pressed with her fists grasping at her sleeves while the royal woman plopped down the makeshift bench.

All the while callous golden eyes turned to peer over her shoulder at the large tent while her two friends nervously sat down beside her.

"I would genocide an entire civilization to save my peasant. There is no atrocity that I would not do for her." The princess confessed with an uncharacteristic measure of affection in her strict voice before she took another drink in a sigh.

A unanimous shiver traveled down Mai and Ty Lee's spine while they gazed at the firebender as if she had just grown another head.

But even so.

It was a disturbing yet still touching statement to hear from their friend all the same.

"She…is such a lovely thing…when she turns sixteen…she is going to make for such a beautiful wife." Azula spoke with something akin to longing in her voice while her full lips began to smile one again.

The two noblewomen could only nod as they sighed alongside her.

Once more.

Coming from Azula those were surprisingly compassionate words.

But before they could go any further, they spotted an unwanted figure walking up the hill to sit with them.

Mai and Ty Lee turned to cast Azula a wary stare only for the royal woman to roll her eyes over their fear.

"Shall we resume our fire?" Zoe asked in a deceptively relaxed voice with her own bottle in hand while the other two noblewomen nervously watched her take a seat opposite from them.

"Just get this over with Zoe! I have a dazzling young girl waiting in my tent to serve my every need! I would much rather spend this time with her…than listen to the three of you idiots bicker!" The princess complained in a spoiled voice while she lazed back on her posterior with a huff.

"Ah. I understand Your Highness. Fear not. I won't keep you for more than a half hour. Would you care for some canned tuna?" The captain quipped just as she held out her burned hand with a can of tuna in hand while the princess's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"No! Why would I ever want to eat such a revolting peasant chow!" Azula snapped in a beyond entitled voice while she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Suit yourself." Zoe sighed with a finger peeling back the lid while Mai glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"How can you even eat that anyhow?" The princess questioned in a clearly disgusted voice while the acrobat jabbed her shoulder with a scowl.

"It's not as terrible as you think. I've been socializing with commoners ever since I was ten years old. As a result, I understand them more than you do. And in turn they appreciate me more than they do you and your friends." The captain commented in a casual voice with her brag causing the royal firebender to narrow her eyes ever so slightly.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that and just tell you to move on with your business." Azula ordered with a thrust of her finger while she watched in revulsion when Zoe began to spoon out the raw tuna.

"Of course, my princess. There are three things that I wish to discuss. Let's start with the first…what did you call her power? The Component…" Zoe conversed before she released a small burst of flames to produce another fire at her feet while the three women gazed at her intently.

It was obvious that Elle was a delicate subject.

Both the princess and her two friends were very protective of the kind hearted girl.

"And what of it?" The princess almost hissed with a boot tapping the forest floor while an orange fire now burned at her feet.

And the soldier held the can of tuna over her heated palm while hazel eyes peered back at her.

"Her power counters the Avatar does it not? Well. I had an idea that may help you learn more about it. But I thought it best to refrain from discussing it before so many…eyes and ears." The captain revealed with a nod while the other three women stared at her in a taken aback manner.

"Elaborate Zoe." Azula commanded in an authoritative voice as she set her bottle in her lap while her friends still sat in an unnerved silence.

This was not the direction that she expected this conservation to go.

"There is a reclusive sage that is said to possess an understanding of all things mystical that I thought may be worth consulting on the matter." Zoe answered to the further astonishment of her audience.

"A…sage?" The princess repeated with her golden eyes taking on a thoughtful shimmer while she held a hand under her chin.

"That's right. Supposedly she is a seer. They say that she can see things that no one else can. Anyhow. It may hold no fruit but I thought it was worth mentioning." The captain explained as she chewed on a bite of her tuna while Azula stared down into the fire with a contemplative look in her cold eyes.

And Mai and Ty Lee sat gazing at their leader with a mixture of concern and curiosity in their sisterly eyes.

"No Zoe. I applaud you for thinking to approach…Elle's power from such an angle. Very well. Bring this…sage to me upon our return. And I will see if she possesses any worthwhile knowledge." Azula declared with a finger rubbing the underside of her chin.

Only for her eyes to narrow in rage when Zoe erupted in a belly shaking laughter that took her two lifelong friends' aback.

"Bring her to you? Princess you have to go to her!" Zoe exclaimed with an amused gleam in her eyes while Azula stiffened only to release an offended scoff.

"The Great Princess Azula does not travel to speak to peasants! The peasants come to me!" The princess boasted with a snort while the acrobat sighed beside her.

"They say that she lives in the Forgetful Valley and she will only speak to those who can find her hut. Many go to find her…but few can find her abode because the wood is so thick…like a giant maze." The captain insisted with her hazel eyes flashing in seriousness while the other three women listened in rising curiosity.

"I don't care where she lives. She will come to me! As her sovereign monarch it is my right to summon her!" Azula retorted with a finger pointing at Zoe's almost amused smiling face.

"Pardon me princess but that is comical. Considering that they say that she has been living in that hut for over a century. She probably doesn't even know who you are." Zoe taunted with a wave of her hand while Azula scowled back at her in disbelief.

"If she doesn't even know who I am then what good is she in regards to Elle's Component?" The princess demanded in a sneering voice yet while she reclined in her seat.

Yet even still.

She won't deny that Zoe stoked the flames of her curiosity with this…sage.

"The rumors say that she's…" The captain trailed off with a hand waving around her hair while her monarch rolled her eyes.

"So, she's a stir-crazy old crone that hasn't left her cabin possibly since my great grandfather's reign. How promising." Azula snorted in a haughty voice while the other woman shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just that…even though they say that she is insane…I have heard stories…that lay credence to possible truth to the seer saying rumors. I have even heard a rumor…that she spoke of having a vision of a monk emerging from an iceberg..." Zoe trailed off in a suggestive voice as she took another bite while Azula gazed at her with reluctantly curious golden eyes.

"So be it Zoe. I will…consider visiting this sage." The princess announced in a clearly piqued voice while she massaged the underside of her chin in a thoughtful fashion.

"Hm. Moving on to subject two. In my hunt for the Avatar…I encountered a great many nasty rumors about you." The captain commented in a nonchalant voice as she swallowed her mouthful while the royal woman's eyes narrowed in a terrifying stare.

"Rumors about me?" Azula asked in a merciless voice while her two-childhood friends shuddered alongside her.

"Yes. The public whispers that Princess Azula burns her own." Zoe replied with a hand on her knee while Azula's eyes sparked in renewed rage over the incident from many weeks ago.

"Azula…." Ty Lee muttered in a sigh while Azula turned to glare off into the trees.

For as much as Zoe terrified her the soldier was making a good point.

As she has noticed she tended to do. Until one provokes her wrath she mused while she turned to her friend.

Mai still sat with her tawny eyes never losing the hatred that she has for the other noblewoman.

"Look. Do with this what you will princess. But I do not recommend you ever do that again. In one single act you managed to take the admiration that the people had for you over your swift victory in Ba Sing Se and you've transformed it into terror." The captain advised in a helpful voice while her monarch turned to scowl at her.

"Who do you think you are Zoe! Those little brats were disrespecting my name! They should consider themselves lucky that I even let them live!" The princess bellowed with her lips pursing into an enraged thin line.

"I do not dispute that Your Highness. I contest the fact that you chose to make it a public affair. Had you chosen to punish them behind closed doors…the public wouldn't be telling horror stories about you." Zoe explained in an urgent voice with a nod while Azula's eyes still burned through her skull.

"I suggest you remember that I am the heir to the throne. Not you." Azula snapped with a puff of fire escaping her lips while she angrily glared down into the burning flames.

"That is also true. But it is likewise important for you to understand…that you cannot do anything as you please. Not if you want to maintain the love of your people." The captain answered in another sigh while the royal woman stomped her boot once more.

"You are starting to annoy me Zoe! And I would rather feel my handmaid's soft hands massaging my body than listen to you nag me until my ears bleed!" The princess grumbled in a spoiled voice while her penetrating gaze pierced the campfire at her boots.

"All I am saying…is that you should take steps to reassure your people that you are not going to start executing them at random. That is all." Zoe concluded with her utensil scooping out another bite while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Perhaps I will. Now if you don't mind. Could you be done with it already!" Azula snorted with another roll of her eyes while Mai glared at the soldier in question.

"I agree. Just say whatever hippo shit that you have to say and get out of our face." Mai stated in a voice of loathing while Azula turned to glare at her as well only for Zoe to shrug it off as she took a drink of her bottle.

"What have you done for your country Mai?" The captain queried in a tone of noticeable mockery while the other three women gazed at her in puzzlement.

"What?" The markswoman replied in a bladed voice while the soldier cast her a resentful glare.

"You call me Generalkiller and deride my honor. When they haven't any understanding of my devotion to this nation. So, I ask once more. What have you done for the people?" Zoe demanded with her burned hand tightening on her bottle while her audience stared at her in confusion.

"I call you Generalkiller because you butchered your commanding officer. Who just so happened to be a good friend to House Lin." Mai remarked in a colder voice while Zoe stared down into her bottle in a bitter manner.

"What have you done for this country other than prance around with paint on your cheeks!" The captain barked in an increasingly livid voice while her hazel eyes narrowed at the other woman's slightly baffled face.

The princess sighed as she gazed between the two with callous golden eyes.

All the while pondering if she should just kill one of them and be done with it!

"I helped Azula conquer Ba Sing Se! That's what I did." The markswoman retorted with a trace of anger in her voice when the soldier laughed broke out into roaring laughter.

"Princess Azula conquered Ba Sing Se! Not you! All you were was cheap muscle…because you were bored. Isn't that the sum of your whole miserable life?" Zoe sneered in a disdainful voice while Ty Lee held a comforting hand on Mai's enraged shoulder.

It had not escaped the notice of both Mai and Ty Lee that Zoe chose to compliment Azula while she insulted them.

Judging by the small smile on Azula's lips they could tell that it had the desired effect.

It kept the princess placated while she verbally tore them down.

"We don't have to sit here and listen to this from you!" The brown-haired woman shouted as she clenched her fists while the other noblewoman continued to laugh

"What have you done Zoe! Other than butcher people in mass!" Mai yelled as she gripped her fists in her lap while Zoe cracked a bitter smile.

"More than you could possibly fathom. More than anyone in all of the Fire Nation can understand." The captain muttered in a resentful tone while her princess quirked an inquisitive brow.

"Are you going somewhere with this Zoe? Because my little handmaid is supposed to massage my ass tonight." The princess commented with a smug smirk while her two friends whipped around to stare at her incredulously.

"A-Azula!" Ty Lee blurted with a twinge of a blush on her cheeks while Azula just smirked back at her.

"Ever since I was little…I have wanted nothing more than to be a hero for the people. The kind that they would speak about centuries down after I died. I wanted to achieve immortality in gloriam." Zoe confessed in a reminiscent voice that took the others aback while they sat in a stunned silence.

Not even Azula had expected her soldier to admit to such a desire.

The soldier stood up as she held her arm close to her chest in her sling while she peered off into the darkened tree line.

"To this end I took to arena fighting when I was nine years old. I fought my way through the ranks…and by thirteen I had won four consecutive championships." The captain explained in a passionate voice as she turned around to gaze at her bewildered monarch.

"Yes Zoe. I know of your arena exploits." Azula answered with her fingers curling up along her biceps.

"But that wasn't enough! I received training in swordsmanship from the Master Piandao and then I joined the military and I killed many formidable opponents. And soon I found myself under General Shoren's command. Until finally…my chance for immortality appeared before my own eyes…Earth King Jaran." Zoe narrated with a reminiscent smile on her lips while the three women listened in a transfixed silence.

Even Mai had begun to calm down as she listened to the tale with a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"He was everything that a warrior could ever dream of…the man that made the Dragon of the West retreat. And the greatest earthbender that I have ever met. To be able to boast that one killed Jaran was the equivalent of an Earth Kingdom soldier being able to claim that they killed the Fire Lord!" The captain exclaimed in a voice of absolute respect while the princess's curiosity grew even further.

"Hm. I take it you fought Jaran? I have heard the tales about him. But sadly…I never got the chance to meet him. Was he as great as they say?" The princess asked with a finger rubbing the underside of her chin while the soldier turned around to resolutely nod her head.

"Greater. His earthbending was like no other. He could bend the earth in the shallow straits and capsize boats upon the shore. They say that he was touched with the earth. But I didn't care…as soon as I saw him. I knew that I had to kill him." Zoe spoke with a growing smile while her audience listened in amazement.

"That too…I have heard." Azula stated with a greatly piqued gleam in her eyes while Zoe gazed down at her burned hand.

"I remember it as if it was yesterday." The captain began while the flames of war began to burn in her eyes.

In her mind she could see it all.

She could still hear her superior officers shouting left and right.

A small fleet of ships headed into the shallow waters while earthbenders launched supplies of rocks at the firebenders on the shoreline.

And at the focal point of the largest ship stood a man on a deck.

He was a tall figure, lean and yet still muscular.

Yet far more limber than one would think of an earthbender.

He wore a green long-sleeved shirt and black pants, with brown boots.

His hair was black, and spiky, it flowed down his upper back in a small pony tail.

His eyes were a piercing green and he was roaring in determination.

The Earth King held out his hands as he shouted out a battle cry while several firebenders were sent soaring into the waters below.

"If you value your lives stand aside!" Jaran called out in a voice laced with vigor while he gazed down as the enemy shouted out orders.

On the opposition was a stout yet strong Fire Nation general.

His hair was greying and his golden eyes shone with a great fury at the enemy king.

He seethed beneath his helm just as he turned to the prodigy standing beside him.

His name was none other than the famed General Shoren.

"Zoe! Kill him!" Shoren bellowed with a wave of his hand while the young soldier began to walk forward with a helm in her hands.

The young soldier slid her helm over her face while her hazel eyes flashed in delight at the sight of the enemy king standing on the advancing warship.

With a spear on her back and a sword at her hip she continued to walk forward with her hair blowing in her eyes.

"Shut your mouth old man. I don't need you to tell me to act." Zoe remarked in a proud voice just as she stormed past her enraged commander.

"You dare! If I didn't need you I would have you flogged for such disrespect!" The high general called out only for his words to fall on deaf ears while the young warrior leaped over their ship.

And just like that the battle was afoot.

In the chaos of the ensuing battlefield the young House Song warrior sliced through several earthbenders and easily fought her way through the enemy fleet.

"To gloriam!" The young soldier declared as she propelled herself into the air with a burst of flame from her boots.

That was when her eyes caught sight of him.

The mighty earthbender was knocking lesser warriors aside left and right.

A shard of jagged rock cut through the throat of a gasping firebender.

The man soon fell over lifeless at the boots of the ever so slightly panting king only for his eyes to widen when he heard quiet footsteps behind him.

The mere fact that they were able to drop down behind him without him noticing sooner spoke volumes about the skill of his new opponent.

"Your life is mine Earth King!" Zoe shouted while she sprang at her opponent with her sword in hand just as Jaran reeled around to face her.

His green eyes widened even further after noticing that his young opponent was wielding spear and sword.

Blood stained her sword.

The blood of his lieutenant.

With the slightest movement he generated earthen gauntlets and a circular shield just as the young warrior's sword clashed with his shield.

He held her back with a grunt while the unnaturally strong teenager leaned in to stare into his eyes.

And with that a spellbinding dance had begun.

The Fire Nation forces even paused in their own battles to briefly gaze up at the incredible due in admiration.

"You are strong….and your fighting style is unconventional but effective." The Earth King commented in a taken aback voice while the young soldier sunk into a stance with her sword held out before her.

And then her boots began to burn with orange fire that propelled her forward once more.

"As are you Earth King. Not that it will do you any good! This is as far as you go!" The young soldier roared with her feet elegantly gliding along the ship flooring just as she bounded at the man once more.

Mere moments later her swing was once more blocked by Jaran's shield while he blocked a stab from her spear with his earthen fist.

Only to release a fierce cry of his own while his young opponent skidded backwards.

Her dark hair blew in her eyes only to narrow her gaze once more as she released multiple concussive blasts of firebending when her foe sprinted towards her.

But the Earth King was proving to be much stronger than any other opponent that has faced before.

He was…a worthy foe!

Not seconds later her eyes widened as she was kicked backwards by an earthen fist.

She slid across the deck only she landed on one knee panting ever so noticeably only to react with frightening agility when her foe made a swipe for her face.

"What is your name young warrior?" Jaran inquired with sweat on his brow while the sounds of war escalated all around them.

All the while Zoe stared up at him with passionate hazel eyes while she pushed back on his shield with terrifying might.

"I am Zoe of House Song, prodigy firebender." Zoe answered in a voice of deep pride while she gazed up to see Jaran jumping high above her.

The man landed atop a chunk of rock while he furrowed his brows down at her just as earth began to form around his entire body.

"So be it Zoe of House Song. You leave me no choice." The Earth King spoke with his shield in hand before he jumped into the air with a roar.

A plume of orange fire burst into the air and soon enough the two warriors continued their deadly dance.

The agile warrior blocked a great many swings from her mighty foe only to stab her spear when an opening showed itself.

This proved to be nothing more than a ploy on the part of Jaran.

Her spear met the man's earthen armor while her eyes widened in shock when the tip of her spear broke off in her attempt to pierce his flesh.

"Your head is soon to come Zoe." Jaran declared with his pony tail swaying over his shoulder only for Zoe to hold out her sword before her.

Her hazel eyes grew wide not with fear.

But with an unquenchable desire for the thrill of battle.

"Don't get too full of yourself Jaran. This has only just begun!" The young soldier called out before she swung her sword with a mighty heave into the defending warrior's shield.

And so, the two continued their dance.

With the older warrior finding himself increasingly taken by surprise when his young opponent back flipped into the air.

Many shards of rock were sent soaring into the air only for Zoe to release a stunning burst of flames that shot down the bulk of his rocks before they could hit his target.

And the shouts of the battlefield only grew even larger while Fire Nation soldiers fought against the outnumbered Earth Kingdom force.

Not even ten seconds later the Earth King stood clashing with the young soldier once more.

Only for his eyes to widen when a drop of blood fell down from his cheek to the floor below.

With uncanny speed the roaring Zoe swung again and again.

"Immortality is mine!" Zoe yelled out just as she began to flip through the air with her steel slicing into Jaran's shield.

She speedily ducked out of the way when an earthen boulder nearly crushed her leg.

And the limber Jaran kicked back at her chest plate while she released a suppressed cry of pain.

"I shall remember your name Zoe of House Song." The Earth King announced as he grasped a hold of his smaller opponent while the teenager grunted fiercely as she glared up at him through her helm.

And even though she didn't show it.

Those words delighted her.

Another moment later Zoe and Jaran's battle cries were heard by all as they swung at one another for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Only for the teenage girl to release a pained gasp when the gap in her armor was struck by a sharp earthen rock.

And now blood was seeping from her shoulder blade.

Her sword dropped to the deck of the warship with a clang.

And now she cradled her arm with her left hand while she stared back at her more experienced opponent with determined hazel eyes.

"This is the end…Zoe." Jaran spoke in a stern voice with respect for his young challenger while he gazed at Zoe's panting face.

Only for his eyes to widen once more when Zoe dropped into a crouched stance.

Before the teenager sprang forward with a furious shout escaping her lips.

All Zoe remembered from that moment in time was the legendary Earth King bending rock from the river floor that arose from the waterway.

She jumped through the rock with frightening agility and she even made it to her opponent.

Only for the battleship to explode with fire and rock raining down on all sides when cannon fire finally erupted the ships engines.

But even still she made one last swing on the man.

The injured firebender roared with her flames exploding in Jaran's face while his earthen armor finally exploded beneath the force of her released flames.

She vividly recalls taking great joy in the way his eyes widened in unfathomable respect when she breached his barrier.

Only for his gauntlet to rapidly reform.

And then he struck her in stomach with a devastating earthen punch.

The teenage soldier rasped upon the bloody earthen fist while spit poured from her open lips.

Only to find herself plunging through cold water mere moments later.

And thanks to his victory over her. The mighty Earth King went on to defeat the remainder of General Shoren's fleet.

And here she sits today.

Team Azula sat in a spellbound silence after hearing Zoe detail her battle with Jaran.

It only served to give even greater credence as to why Azula was wanted Zoe so badly.

"It was the greatest battle that I have ever fought. And I know that I will never see the likes of such a battle again. Not unless the princess is willing to give me stimulation." The captain remarked with a disappointed shake of her head while her monarch released an arrogant snort.

"Please! Even the greatest earthbender is nothing compared to my perfection. And as I recall correctly Zoe you lost." The princess snorted with a haughty smile while she waved a hand before her face.

Although Zoe did just give her a splendid idea.

Perhaps…she could use her captain for training?

"I don't deny that princess. But I was young…and rash. I have learned much in the last eleven years…it's a shame that a rematch is not possible." Zoe spoke with a forlorn sigh as she took another drink of her liquor.

"Yes, it would be…given that Jaran died a few battles later. That reminds me Zoe. I sought to recruit you six years ago to capture the Avatar…and you declined. Why?" Azula questioned with her cold golden eyes observing the other woman carefully as Zoe swallowed down her liquor.

And both Mai and Ty Lee turned to their royal friend with a spark of shock in their eyes.

The fact that Zoe got away with declining Azula was even more astonishing.

"I had a more pressing matter to attend to. It was poor timing." The captain answered in a casual voice while she held her bottle in her hand.

And the two noblewomen shivered in fear when Azula stared at the other woman with a monstrous glare.

"A more pressing matter?" The princess hissed with blue fire escaping her nostrils while her captain nodded.

"My little sister was sick. And for a time, it seemed as if she wouldn't make it. She requested for me to stay. So, I stayed." Zoe confessed without shame while Azula's golden eyes flashed in surprise.

As did Mai and Ty Lee.

Team Azula sat staring at the ruthless soldier while she took another drink with her back turned to them.

"You refused me…for your little sister?" Azula asked in a calmer but still perplexed voice only for Zoe to gaze at her incredulously.

"Of course, I did. Sia means more to me than killing the Avatar." The captain insisted with her burned fist clenching in her arm sling.

"Charming. You have a sister. I can only imagine that she is just as big of a bitch as you." Mai stated in a cold voice while Azula turned to regard her with an annoyed glare.

"And you have a little brother House Lin. I can only fathom that boy will grow up to be just as big of a cunt as you." Zoe retorted with vigor while she sneered at Mai's glaring face.

Only for explosive blue flames to explode from the campfire while Azula's thunderous voice rang out into the air.

"Enough! Or I will flip a coin and kill one of you at random!" The princess roared with fire spewing from her lips.

All the while turning to scowl in the direction of her tent with a sliver of yearning in her eyes.

Just why was it that at times like this she always found herself longing for her pet to sooth her foul mood?

"In any case princess. I recall I once told you that I am an honest sort. Well…for the most part. There is one thing that I haven't told you." Zoe spoke with her hand gripping the bottle while Azula's callous eyes shone in curiosity once more.

"And what would that be?" Azula pondered with a sigh while she gracefully took a drink of her liquor.

In that moment when her soldier turned to meet her gaze, she knew that it was something of great significance.

"I told you…and everyone else that I killed General Shoren because he intended to surrender our post to Earth King Jaran. Well…I may have distorted the truth a little there." The captain admitted in a casual voice while her princess stiffened with a spark of anger in her eyes.

And the gloomy noblewoman just stared at her leader with a look that clearly said I told you so.

"Really?" The princess inquired in a sterner voice that would make most soldiers piss their pants.

But not Zoe.

Perhaps…that was why she found herself fond of the seemingly unshakable firebender.

"I killed him…yes. But not for the reasons that I told you. The real reason I slew General Shoren…was because he refused to yield. And then after I killed him. I allowed the Earth King passage through the straits." Zoe answered in a shockingly composed voice while Azula gazed at her with her golden eyes wide in disbelief.

Team Azula sat in a shocked silence while the princess's eyes began to spark with true fury that put her usual glare to shame.

"You what." Azula snapped with fire burning at her clenched fingertips.

"It's just as I said. I killed him because he refused to surrender…even at the cost of all our lives." The captain stated plainly without shame while her audience sat in a speechless quiet.

That too she remembered just as clearly as her battle with Jaran.

The young soldier stood with blood dripping down her shoulder while she listened to the old general's declaration in shock.

"What did you…just say?" Zoe asked in an unusually stunned voice while Shoren reeled around to glare down at her with something akin to madness in his eyes.

"I said we'll detonate the factory! And then Jaran and his entire fleet will be consumed in hellfire!" Shoren shouted in a voice long past reason while he began rushing towards the doors of the city power plant.

"But what about the people of West Harbor!" The young soldier called out as she rushed after her superior officer just as they raced through the halls of the factory.

"Forget them! There's no time to evacuate!" The high general answered in an enraged voice while his soldier stared at his back with horror in her eyes.

"W-what do you mean forget them! There is over one hundred thousand people living in West Harbor!" Zoe protested with her fists balling up at her hips while Shoren's golden eyes shone in tremendous rage.

"If that is the price, we must pay to win this war…then so be it!" Shoren bellowed just as he burst through the doors of core of the plant.

The young soldier stood with her mouth ajar in disbelief while her hazel eyes grew wide in unparalleled dread.

In that moment the old man rushed down the rails of the fuel chamber with her bending sparking alight just as he neared its most sensitive core.

And Zoe still stood frozen with her hazel eyes struggling to process what was happening.

It was only when Shoren neared its core did she hardened her gaze.

And then she drew her sword with her battle shout filling the chamber of the power plant.

"Z-Zoe what do you think you're doing!" The high general screamed with his fists lighting fire just as his subordinate sprang at him with speed that he couldn't follow.

"Traitor!" The young soldier roared just as her blade tore through her commanding officer's chest while his golden eyes remained agape in shock.

For a very faint moment Zoe stared up at Shoren with cold hazel eyes while he spat blood onto her sword.

"Y-you would allow…the e-enemy to pass through-" Shoren stammered in a dying voice just as the light faded from his eyes.

And he fell over lifeless with his body slumping against the rails of the deck.

Zoe stood over her slain commander with her mouth entrenched in an expression of disgust.

"Coward." The young soldier muttered before she turned away while she nursed her arm with a grimace.

And mere minutes later she personally gave the order to allow the Earth King through West Harbor's straits.

In the present Mai and Ty Lee gazed on in disbelief.

Only for Azula to seize Zoe by her shirt with unbridled rage in her golden eyes.

"You let the enemy through! After all that talk of killing anyone who betrayed the Fire Nation you allowed one of our greatest enemies passage!" Azula boomed with her teeth ground together in her fury.

Only for her fury to rise to newfound heights when the captain brazenly slapped her hand off of her shirt.

"He was going to detonate the West Harbor power plant!" Zoe yelled out in a snarl while Azula gazed back at her with her golden eyes scrutinizing her closely.

"Detonate…the power plant?" Mai inquired in an appalled voice while Zoe shook with her bangs sticking to her sweating skin.

"Is that true Zoe?" The princess demanded with her fist falling down to side while the soldier bravely met her gaze.

"Yes! He was going to detonate it above West Harbor! He said a hundred thousand people was a worthy sacrifice to win the war! I disagreed! So, I opened his heart!" The captain shouted as she took a bold step forward to glare into her monarch's stunned eyes.

Ty Lee was as silent as a mouse while she swallowed under her breathe.

Once again.

She felt like she may have misjudged Zoe.

Not that it changed how ruthless the woman was in her desire to kill her friend.

But even so…

"To knowingly throw away the lives of the people of the Fire Nation is treason! And I will not abide by such wholesale slaughter of my people!" Zoe exclaimed with a hand in Azula's taken aback face while golden eyes finally regained their composure.

"I must confess that you surprise me Zoe. I didn't peg you to care this much about commoners. I trust that is the entire story?" Azula remarked in a strict voice while she stared at the other woman's bitter face.

"Yes." The captain growled with her bottle in hand as she turned to stare down at the weapons experts still stunned face.

Only to take the others by surprise when she grasped Mai's shirt while the acrobat gazed up in concern.

"I saved a hundred thousand lives! What did you do! Other than put on paint because you were bored!" The captain bellowed with a hateful snarl while the other noble gazed up at her in shock.

She released the other woman with a disgusted scoff before she turned away once more.

"On that we can agree Zoe. Detonating West Harbor…would be an unfathomably stupid thing to do." The princess sighed with a finger twirling her hair before she fell back on her posterior once more.

"And that is why…I will not tolerate such a stain on my honor as a bomb to the back. Your house will pay in kind Mai. Or you will all pay in blood." Zoe concluded as she turned to stare down at Mai's now quiet face.

And the princess could only sigh once again while she massaged the bridge of her nose.

All the while aware that both of her lifelong friends were quite literally shaking in fear.

Now that she knew that Shoren intended on killing an entire Fire Nation city it would put a whole new perspective on the situation with Zoe.

And in hindsight she mused that it actually fit in with the captain's previous declaration that she would kill anyone who betrayed the Fire Nation.

"Elle asked me if a humiliation would…suffice as repayment for Mai's crime." Azula spoke with her arms folding over her breasts as her two friends gazed at her in surprise.

What surprised them was the fact that their innocent young friend had even said that.

But they knew well enough that it was only because Elle wanted to protect her oneesan.

"It…could." The captain answered with a returning sadism in her voice while the gloomy noble shuddered when she recalled her earlier threat.

"Nothing sexual of course…and that includes…komodo rhinos." The princess quipped with an uncaring wave of her hand only for her two friends' now to glare at her.

"Thanks, Azula." The markswoman growled in an offended voice while the royal woman just smiled at her coldly.

"There is one and only humiliation that will satisfy me…." Zoe answered in a thoughtful voice with her words creating a disturbing tension in the air.

"A-Azula." The brown-haired woman protested under her breath only for her royal friend to ignore her.

And Mai say in a dreaded silence as a bead of sweat dripped down in brow in fear of just what that may be.

"Name it. And perhaps I will…grant it." Azula responded without delay while her cold eyes flickered to her tent once more.

"I wish for House Lin to become House Song's vassal house…for a period of three years." The captain announced with a victorious look in her eyes while all but her monarch gaped at her for her gall.

'No. My…parents will never let me live this down. My entire family will be humiliated and mocked for my action.' Mai thought with her tawny eyes overflowing in guilt once more.

And Team Azula sat in silence.

Mai's entire relations with her family were all dependent on what her friend would say next.

"Done. But only if it will abate your mother agrees to that she considers it…just retribution." The princess declared with a cold smile while the weapons expert's shoulders slumped in despair.

She could only roll her eyes at the other woman's pathetic attempt at playing the victim.

Mai was getting off easy and she damn well knew it!

"Oh, I assure you princess…she will." Zoe agreed with a small smirk while she grasped at her items before she straightened to head to her tent.

"Very good. Then I can only hope that this is the last that I will hear of your whining on the matter." Azula snorted as she watched Zoe turn to walk away.

"I am as placated as a handmaid in your lap." The captain assured with a wave over her shoulder only for a ball of blue fire to nearly scorch her as she jumped out of the way.

"Shut your mouth you fool and be gone so I can go enjoy my full body massage!" The princess commanded in a tyrannical voice with hand extended in the air while the other woman chuckled as she walked away.

"Of course, princess. I will see you in the morning then." Zoe called out before she strode down the hill while Team Azula watched her vanish down the slope.

And into the dark of the night as she made her way off to her tent.

Once Zoe was gone both Mai and Ty Lee stared at Azula with worried eyes only for the royal woman to snap at them once more.

"What! As far as I am concerned, Mai is lucky to even be alive!" Azula snapped in a venomous voice just as she stood up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I-I know Azula but…" Ty Lee trailed off with her hand on Mai's shoulders while Azula rolled her eyes down at them.

"I don't even want to hear any more of it! I have heard enough for one night!" The princess scoffed with her bottle in hand while she turned to stride off to her tent.

"Understood Azula…" Mai muttered in a defeated voice while Azula scanned her fingernails with a returning smile.

"Wonderful! Now if you two will excuse me for the evening. My little worshiper awaits her goddess." Azula huffed with her fingernail twirling in her hair once more while she began to sway her hips as she walked off.

The two noblewomen just rolled their eyes out of their leaders' line of sight while they watched the princess strut off with her robed ass swaying behind her.

They couldn't help but feel sorry for their innocent young friend knowing full well that Azula would tease the poor girl for two years before she makes good on her seductions.

As soon as the princess was within range of her royal tent her smile began to return in full force.

Her full lips curled into a confident smirk while she pressed a thoughtful finger into the bottom of her chin.

All of her prior rage and aggravation was already going away.

Such a lovely little dear indeed.

And she belonged to Princess Azula alone.

**AN:**

**Alright, so first off. **

**Allow me to get to responding to the reviews.**

**Thank you very much for your kind words, ****Agent Banana and Tensazangitsu.**

**Yeah, for some reason I think it is likely that a woman as spoiled as Azula wouldn't be able to cook if her life depended on it. So, it seemed fitting. **

**Azula's words can have a debilitating effect on someone like Nako. So, it is helpful to have someone like Ty Lee to clarify that Azula isn't going to kill her. **

**And yes, AurelLor, Elle is a special girl. But you'll know that by the time you get to this chapter. :D**

**With that out of the way, I will begin my afterword. **

**In regards to Zoe's rape threat. **

**As you all well know by now. Zoe is fiercely loyal to the Fire Nation and the people in it. **

**But once provoked she becomes a terrifying person to deal with.**

**Just as before with Zoe's previous threat of a 'tribe' attacking Mai in the woods, her goal was to terrify Mai and make her feel like prey.**

**Now I will say this. For the most part that is just Zoe's rage talking. Rape isn't something that her soldiers engage in.**

**But she was rightfully furious about Mai's murder attempt, and she wants Mai to feel entrapped.**

**With that said, Zoe is now for the most part abated. **

**There are ten great noble houses that serve the Royal Family and keep order within the Fire Nation, and while they may vary in how much power, and influence they hold.**

**Generally speaking, one house does not command another house.**

**House Song, is the strongest house in terms of their army and seat. House Lin, Mai's house. Is probably the second or third strongest in terms of their army.**

**But they more than make up for it with the favor they garner by being friends with the Royal Family. As we have seen with Mai's mansion being directly across from the royal palace. **

**But even so. House Song is the strongest because they are the most independent, they have amassed their own legion and fortified their seat, Fire Mountain to become the most impenetrable city out of all of the noble houses.**

**The same cannot be said for the House Lin seat, which is in Ash City.**

**So, just to clarify. In my story, Mai's house adjacent to the royal palace is a show of their prestige. It is a home that her family lives in when they reside in the Capital City.**

**But her father, Governor Ukano rules from the House Lin seat, Ash City. **

**I am trying to keep up with the fire themes of the Fire Nation, and keep everything connected to titles of fire.**

**The point I am trying to make is that there is no higher dishonor for a noble house than to subject them to being a vassal house.**

**In essence, Mai and her entire family are now subordinate to Zoe and her family. This is a great humiliation for Mai, and it will affect her relationship with her parents too.**

**As of this moment, Zoe is content to know that she will be be able to torment Mai as her vassal for a period of three years.**

**I won't go into any details that will spoil the plot. But this is going to be highly humiliating for Mai.  
**

**So yeah. Zoe understands the ins and outs of the situation she is in, what with being unable to kill Mai due to her relation with Azula and how it would upset Elle.  
**

**And she is satisfied for the time being. **

**From this point onward, we'll see Zoe and Mai slowly become a little bit less hostile to one another, and we'll see what direction their relations will take as they are forced to continue interacting with each other.**

**However, the question remains.**

**How will Zoe's mother, Governor Yoko take to this ruling?**

**Yoko is even more ruthless and much more unforgiving than Zoe herself is. And we have yet to see Yoko's reaction to Mai's attempt on her daughter's life.**

**And I hope that you all enjoyed the deeper insight into Zoe's character, as well as her battle with Earth King Jaran.**

**Which is another thing that I want to go over.**

**As the story goes on, we'll touch on more about Jaran and how significant he was back when he was alive. **

**Given the fact that he is already dead, the only way we can learn about him is through flashbacks and in stories that other characters tell.**

**That being said, it will eventually be revealed why Jaran decided to launch an offensive to kill the newly crowned Fire Lord Ozai which ultimately resulted in his own premature end.**

**In my story verse, Jaran is most likely the strongest earthbender with Toph, the late Bumi and another character coming up just after him.**

**He was kind of like the Azula of earthbending, his skill was so great that it overshadowed every other earthbender on the battlefield.**

**In this version of events. Jaran is the true Earth King, and the meek one we knew in canon was just a pretender.**

**One of the reasons why Jaran was so strong was because he could use his earthbending over vast distances that no other bender could do.**

**Look at it this way, Jaran had the widest range and reach out of any earthbender. **

**Whereas Toph, has a greater depth perception and she can control the small elements in the soil better than Jaran could.**

**It's just a difference in style in the end. **

**Toph may surpass Jaran eventually, but as of right now in the story she has yet to do so. Jaran was someone that Toph greatly admired as she grew up, he is a role model to many earthbenders.**

**And we also got to see how much of a beast young Zoe was.**

**Even as a young teenager Zoe had great physical power and an unusually high stamina. Her fighting style is unlike any other firebender and that is a large part of why she posed the highest challenge to Jaran back then.**

**If Zoe had been an adult, she may have even won the battle. **

**Zoe is a warrior that craves glory and recognition, and we'll get to see more of that in the coming war chapters.**

**We also saw how loyal Zoe is to the people of the Fire Nation. **

**Zoe is greatly admired by the people for her heroics and how she treats the average person. But she has earned great disdain from commanding officers and now we know why.**

**General Shoren was going to detonate a Fire Nation power plant, in the process killing thousands of innocent civilians to halt the enemy advance.**

**Such a move would have been praised by Fire Lord Ozai and maybe even Azula before Elle started to teach her the meaning of compassion.**

**But that was where Zoe drew the line.**

**If anyone should turn their blade against the people of the Fire Nation, she will cut them down.**

**Not many know the story behind Zoe's actions, and many officials just hate her for how she slew her commanding officer.**

**Other high generals, such as General Bujing despise her for this act because they fear that she cannot be controlled, and that she may do the same to them if she accompanies them to the battlefield.**

**This will play a significant factor in the later stages of the story, and we'll get to see how Zoe clashes with the more traditional Fire Nation leader.**

**Zoe doesn't approve of tactics that throw away the lives of loyal soldiers, and she doesn't tolerate someone like General Bujing who was prepared to use new recruits as bait for the slaughter.**

**Zoe is very much against tradition, where as the older leaders of the Fire Nation are. We'll get to see more of this clash later on.**

**Mai has been forced into a position where she can no longer help Zuko without risking the lives of her family. **

**So, Zuko will discover that he cannot count on Mai's assistance a second time. And he will also come to understand that there is consequences for his actions that will affect his standing in the eyes of the people of the Fire Nation.**

**The same can be said for pretty much anyone in this story.**

**A big theme in my story is that there are consequences to every action. **

**As Azula will come to understand with her decision to burn the two bullies back in chapter seven.  
**

**The girls were cruel and they most certainly deserved it. But public displays of punishment can have a positive and negative affect for all involved.**

**Even Iroh himself. Who has turned over a new leaf and is now trying to undo Fire Nation tyranny, still has people that despise him.**

**For all the good that Iroh tries to do, he cannot erase the fact that there are people who were hurt by his actions back when he sieged Ba Sing Se.**

**In some way or another, each member of the Royal Family is responsible for causing suffering to people under their rule. And this will all become more evident as the story goes on.**

**And lastly, regarding the sage. She is going to be a highly instrumental character, but we won't be seeing her for quite some time.**

**Anyhow, I think that about covers this chapter.**

**Stay tuned next time. **

**Chapter Fifty! In the Tent!**

**Happy New Year everyone!**


	51. In the Tent

**Hey everyone, I am back.**

**Sorry for the prolonged delay.**

**I have been having some writers block with the latest chapters and it has been taking me longer than usual to write.**

**I want to send a shout out to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed my story in the last two weeks.**

**As always, please continue to favorite, follow and review!**

**If you see any spelling errors please let me know. **

**Thanks!**

_In the Tent – Chapter Fifty_

Elle lay on her back with her head resting on Azula's cushion while she relaxed with headphones on her ears.

A muffled music floated into the night air while she held a book over her head with finger pressing into her lip.

In the corner of the royal tent sat a small torch lamp that provided just enough light to read comfortably.

That was when a tall woman stepped into the flap of the tent.

Azula entered with a refined smile adorning her lips while she quickly took notice of the music playing in her tent.

And curiously enough…the girl was reading a book.

Add to the fact that her pet had her back turned to her.

A truly devious smile curved onto her red lips while she quietly walked forward only for her brow to quirk upward in amusement when her handmaid began singing to herself.

And somewhere deep inside her frozen heart she couldn't help but find her young girlfriend's voice…soothing.

"Well, I know it's kinda late. I hope I didn't wake you. But what I gotta say can't wait. I know you'd understand. Every time I tried to tell you. The words just came out wrong. So, I'll have to say I love you in a song." The blonde-haired girl sang to herself with a cheerful smile on her lips before she turned the page of her novel.

All the while unaware that her master was staring down at her with her golden eyes flashing in a hint of strange emotion.

The princess stood unmoving with her fists falling down to her womanly hips while she listened with the barest hint of pink on her regal cheeks.

'She's…singing about me.' Azula thought with a strangely subdued smile on her lips while her fingers grazed the sides of her scarlet pants in something akin to a haze.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda strange. Every time I'm near you. I just run out of things to say. I know you'd understand. Every time I tried to tell you. The words just came out wrong. So, I'll have to say I love you in a song." Elle sung to her lonesome or so she thought with a lovesick flush on her youthful cheeks.

And she never even had the faintest idea that she was singing a live performance for her taken aback master.

Azula peered down at her handmaid with her strict eyes conveying a gaze of fondness that was for her betrothed alone.

All while she listened in a captivated silence as her singing pet neared the end of her little song.

"Every time the time was right. All the words just came out wrong. So, I'll have to say I love you in a song. Yeah, I know it's kinda late. Hope I didn't wake you. But there's something I just gotta say. Know you'd understand. Every time I tried to tell you. The words just came out wrong. So, I'll have to say I love you in a song…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a lovelorn sigh while she read her book only to blush as she found herself unable to focus on anything but her master.

In that moment the princess quietly plopped down behind her handmaid with her full lips curving into a strangely moved smile while she silently twirled a hand in her ebony tresses.

While her callous golden eyes honed in on her pet's lovely hair before she inexplicably found herself reaching down to pet the smaller girl's hair.

To her amusement the serving girl didn't notice her presence until her palm lowered into her pet's golden hair.

"Aah!" Elle squeaked in a startled voice only to find the strong hand held her down just as her amber eyes widened when she caught sight of Azula's seated form towering over her.

"Calm yourself little peasant. It's me." Azula assured with a sophisticated smile still gracing her cheeks while her fingers already began dancing through her surprised pet's hair.

"M-master! Y-you scared me! For a moment I thought that someone dangerous had snuck up on me!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a childlike pout while pointed boots loomed in her line of vision while her master's icy eyes now narrowed down at her.

"You forget the nature of the company that you keep Elle! I am more dangerous than your little mind could ever fathom!" The princess shouted with a pompous huff as she glared down at her handmaid's gulping face.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama! But you aren't dangerous to me…because I know that you would never hurt me…ow!" Elle yelped after she recoiled when a finger sharply flicked her forehead while Azula sat rolling her eyes over her.

"You would do well to remember that not even you are exempt from the wrath of the Great Princess Azula!" Azula boasted with a haughty flip of her hair just as she reached out to get another drink of her liquor while Elle sulked on the floor.

"T-that hurt…" The blonde-haired girl whined with a hand nursing her face while her master snorted through her nostrils as she gazed down at her.

"Please Elle. It was just a flick." The princess stated with another roll of her eyes but she found herself unable to resist gazing down at her pet to verify that the girl was uninjured.

It was absurd to think that it has come to a point where she is so taken by this peasant that she finds herself fussing over the girl like a mother would her own child!

"So…were you listening the entire time?" Elle pondered just as she dropped her head onto the royal woman's soft thigh while she listened to Azula take a graceful drink of her liquor.

All the while she relaxed like a kitten in her master's lap when the princess's palm began to pet her hair once more.

"I was…" Azula spoke with a sliver of pink on her royal cheeks while her crimson lips began to curl into yet another smile just as she petted the smaller girl's head.

"O-oh I didn't know." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a lovable voice just as her book dropped from her hand while she melted under her princess's skilled hand.

"Why does that not surprise me? Is…that a song that you like to listen to?" The princess questioned in turn with a shake of her head before she set her bottle down while she held her serving girl's face against her thigh.

The girl was going to be her wife one day.

So, it was a strategic move to get to know her as much as she could.

"Yeah…it's Jim Croce! My mom…liked his music…" Elle answered in a reminiscent voice with her hands taking her headphones off her ears while Azula quirked a curious brow above her.

"I see…" Azula commented as she leaned back while she pulled the smaller girl into her toned arms with her fingers still fiddling about in her girlfriend's hair.

"Oh…. Azula-sama…" The blonde—haired girl mumbled in a lovesick voice as the back of her head pressed into her girlfriend's pillowy chest while she felt hot air wash against her tickling neck.

"I want to hear more…sing me another." The princess purred in the shorter girl's ear while she wrapped her arms around her gasping pet's chest.

"S-sing you another princess?" Elle stuttered in an adorably timid voice while Azula smirked at her from over her shoulder.

"You heard me little peasant. I demand that you sing for me." Azula ordered with a charming smile on her red lips while Elle blushed from where she sat against her breasts.

"If you say so Azula-sama…then I will do so." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a bashful smile while Azula brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Now that…is what I like to hear." The princess stated with a trace of fondness lacing her callous voice while she steadied her young girlfriend in her lap.

And not a moment later the small girl pressed a button on her mp3 player before a surprisingly fitting song began to softly play in the tent once more.

And soon Azula found herself sitting there with her hardened eyes softening ever so marginally when Elle began to sing along with the music.

"Like the pine trees lining the winding road. I got a name; I got a name. Like the singing bird and the croaking toad. I got a name; I got a name. And I carry it with me like my daddy did. But I'm living the dream that he kept hid. Movin' me down the highway, rollin' me down the highway. Movin' ahead so life won't pass me by." Elle sang over the music with a carefree smile on her lips while Azula listened in an increasingly captivated silence.

The princess sat back with an uncharacteristically soothed expression in her golden eyes while she stared down at her young friend's happy face as the girl hummed to her music.

"Like the north wind whistlin' down the sky. I got a song; I got a song. Like the whippoorwill and the baby's cry. I got a song; I got a song. And I carry it with me and I sing it loud. If it gets me nowhere, I'll go there proud. Movin' me down the highway, rollin' me down the highway. Movin' ahead so life won't pass me by." The blonde-haired girl sung with a gleeful grin as she snuggled against her girlfriend's warm chest while the firebender's arms pulled her in closer.

It was no small wonder why the girl liked this particular singer so much.

It contrasted with the girl's whimsical ideas about 'flow' quite well.

"And I'm gonna go there free." Elle sang in a joyful voice while she beamed up at Azula only for the royal woman to release a smug snort.

"No, my pet. No, you will not." Azula taunted with her breath washing against Elle's reddened cheek while her handmaid reclined in her well-muscled arms.

And for a moment she almost thought that she had tripped up the girl's tune.

But to Elle's credit she continued on to the finale.

"Like the fool I am and I'll always be. I got a dream; I got a dream. They can change their minds but they can't change me. I got a dream; I got a dream. Oh, I know I could share it if you'd want me to. If you're goin' my way, I'll go with you. Movin' me down the highway, rollin' me down the highway. Movin' ahead so life won't pass me by." The blonde-haired girl sung with an endearing blush just as the music ended in her ears while golden eyes peered back at her from mere inches away.

"That was pleasant Elle. You did well." The princess remarked with her lips curving upward into a mesmerizing smile while her young girlfriend peered up at her with taken aback amber eyes.

"R-really?" Elle asked in a voice of low self-worth while she numbly removed her headphones from her ears.

Only for her music player to drop from her hands while her cheeks turned as red as a tomato when found herself being pulled to the floor of the tent.

Their bodies landed side by side while she gazed back at the royal woman's gorgeous face just as Azula began to stroke her cheek once more.

"Foolish peasant. You should know by now that I do not offer compliments so tepidly." Azula sighed with a charming smile on her full lips while she peered back into her serving girl's emotional amber eyes.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured with a gentle smile only to giggle sweetly while Azula exhaled against her cheek.

"Oh peasant. Wherever would you be without me?" The princess purred with a fond shake of her head before she pressed her red lips into her pet's quivering cheek.

"I-I would be lost without you to rule over me princess…" Elle admitted in a shy voice with a gulp while Azula's lips lingered against her skin.

"So, you would dear. That's why it's best if I subjugate your little life." Azula remarked with a confident smirk while Elle cracked a radiant smile over her words.

"Please do Azula-sama! I like living in submission to you!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a cheerful voice while her princess lounged beside her with a pleased smirk growing onto her red lips.

While she shivered wonderfully when her master ran her finger along her lip with her captivating aura making her tremble in anticipation.

Only for domineering golden eyes to narrow back at her in such a way that she could feel herself melting under her demanding stare.

"Stand up peasant! I demand that you attend to my needs!" The princess bellowed in a tyrannical voice with a snap of her fingers only for her smug smirk to grow even larger when her girlfriend sprang to her feet in a panic.

Now that she just adored.

Watching this lovely girl take such delight in serving her every desire was just beyond delightful.

And to her great gratification she found herself gazing up at her little handmaid as she hastily bowed at the hip.

"Yes, Master Azula! If you say stand then this girl stands!" Elle cheered with bounce in her step while she bent over in a curtsy that had Azula smiling up at her.

"Look at you…such a good girl." Azula cooed after rolling over onto her belly as she twirled a finger in her ebony hair while she propped her chin up in her other hand.

She just couldn't help but smile in a strangely softened manner over her innocent handmaid's eagerness to curtsy her.

"I-I am so glad that you think so Azula-sama. How…how may I serve you?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered with her head inclined in a show of reverence while her master placed her cushion beneath her elbows.

Only for another demanding snap of the royal woman's two fingers to draw her attention to the older girl pointing over her shoulder at her booted feet lazily pointing into the air.

"It is time that you make good on your offer to give me that massage. Get to it…now." The princess ordered with a pompous smirk while her golden eyes observed in amusement when her pet sprung forward on command.

"My princess wants a massage and I shall see it done!" Elle yelled out in a jubilant voice before she quickly seated herself behind Azula's dangling boots.

And then she reached out to grasp a hold of the one on the left while she began tugging it off with a bashful smile on her face.

"Start with my feet and work your way…upward. But only if you want to. I would hate to overwork you." Azula commented in a haughty voice with a playful smile on her lips while she gazed over her shoulder at her handmaid obediently pulling off her boot.

"Oh no! You never overwork me Azula-sama…you are always so considerate of my lung condition…arigatou." The blonde-haired girl assured with a bashful shade of pink overtaking her cheeks just as she slid the boot free from her master's socked foot.

All the while Azula now glanced over her shoulder with her callous golden eyes expressing a rare margin of concern for the girl's wellbeing.

"Of course, I don't. You certainly are a pampered pet…although that reminds me. Are you…going to be okay without your breathing machine?" The princess pondered in an aloof voice while she watched her little handmaid yank off her second boot.

Her two socked feet now hung before her serving girl's face while she observed in satisfaction as her young girlfriend began sliding off her socks.

"I-I should be alright…as long as I abstain from anymore long walks. I trust you to take care of me Azula-sama." Elle mumbled with an adorable blush on her cheeks when the royal woman's bare toes now wiggled before her face.

"For the remainder of our time here this tent will serve as your cage. If I am not with you…you are not allowed to roam out of view of my tent. Is that understood peasant?" Azula remarked with a controlling smile on her red lips while her toes brushed against her pet's gulping cheek.

"O-okay princess. If you think it so then it must be so." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a lovable voice with her shaky fingers pulling off the second sock while her lovestruck amber eyes followed after her girlfriend's wiggling toes like a transfixed kitten.

"That's my girl. So good." The princess cooed with a fond sigh while she relaxed when her handmaid's soft hands began to massage her bare sole.

"O-oh Azula-sama." Elle swooned with an innocent smile before she hugged Azula's bare foot to her cheek while golden eyes observed her in delight.

"Hm. You like that?" Azula questioned in a silken voice with her chin resting upon her fist while a refined smile grew onto her lips.

"I-I do. I know it's weird…sumimasen…" The blonde-haired girl answered in a voice of uncertainty while she briefly gazed away in shame.

And although Azula wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else.

Strangely she found herself almost frowning over how self-conscious her young girlfriend tended to be.

"Please. It isn't weird in the least. There is nothing shameful in it Elle. It's just human nature." The princess reassured with a confident smile while her toes still hung near her handmaid's adorably spellbound eyes.

"I-it isn't?" Elle queried as she chewed on her lip while Azula's freshly washed foot lingered upon her blushing skin.

"No. I for one just adore watching you fawn over my feet. By all means…carry on dear." Azula purred with a captivating smirk that only grew larger when she felt two lips press into the underside of her sole.

Just the best pet indeed.

"I…love you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl declared in a heartfelt voice with a gentle smile on her face as she briefly hugged her master's warm foot.

"I know Elle. I know. And I…like you too peasant…as in really, really like you." The princess confessed with the tiniest hint of pink on her cheeks while she brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"We're two peas in a pod Azula-sama! We're inseparable." Elle exclaimed with a joyful countenance while her hands began to massage Azula's foot once more.

"So we are. And nothing can stand against us." Azula spoke with a sophisticated smirk while her fingertip pressed into the underside of her chin.

"That's right princess! We're a team you and I!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a speedy nod while her palms kneaded the older girl's bare sole.

"Just think about it! With my evolved bending and your Component, we will dominate this entire world! Our enemies' despair will only serve as fuel to quench our flames! And then we will reign for all time!" The princess announced with a violent grin while the lone blue flame in the tent suddenly lit up into an even brighter fire.

Silence reigned in the tent for the briefest of seconds while Elle sat sweatdropping behind her.

But even so!

She loved listening to her princess talk about conquest and domination!

She really did!

"And then we will bring world peace and love to all!" Elle shouted with a cheerful grin while she happily nodded as her hands continued rubbing her girlfriend's foot.

The princess turned to glance back at her with a deadpan expression now in her golden eyes only to find herself sighing fondly under her breath.

"Childish peasant." Azula snorted with a regal roll of her eyes while Elle beamed back at her.

"That's so Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed as she giggled softly while strict eyes peered back at her.

"Elle." The princess began in a curious voice while she took delight in how her pretty handmaid peeked back at her with bright amber eyes.

"Yes princess?" Elle asked in a dutiful voice with her fingertips kneading Azula's warm foot while her girlfriend brushed the hair from her eyes in a manner that made her heart speed up.

"I see that you were reading a book…from your homeland by the look of it." Azula commented in a thoughtful voice while she gazed down at the cover with a brow raising in mild interest.

"Oh! That's H.G. Wells! I was only able to fit two books in my backpack so that was one of the ones that I brought." The blonde-haired girl cried out with excitement in her voice while her master lazily sprawled out on her belly.

"H.G. Wells? Only two? What was it about this one that made you choose it over any other book?" The princess inquired with an elegant curve of her brows before she found herself opening it in her curiosity.

The one nagging thought that wouldn't leave her mind was that Elle spoke the same verbal language as her.

Yet the girl wrote and read a style of written language that was completely foreign to the Fire Nation.

It was so strange and baffling. Just how do the people of Elle's homeland share such a strikingly similar verbal language?

It was an intriguing detail indeed. One that most certainly warranted further investigation.

In the meantime.

Perhaps this book is just what she needs to completely master the writings of Elle's people.

"He's a very famous author! He died long before my time. He wrote many science fiction novels and I find them to be really fascinating. I chose that one because it has six of his most famous stories. I figure that it would keep me entertained for some time." Elle admitted with a happy nod while Azula turned a page in a thoughtful silence.

"Science fiction?" Azula answered with a turn of her head while Elle leaned forward to peer over her sloping back.

"Yeah! My Earth isn't spiritual like your Earth Azula-sama. Throughout much of the history of my homeland. The things that you regard as everyday life…humans throughout history in my world have commonly called that fantasy. Fantastic creatures like dragons have long since been regarded as nothing more than a subject of fiction." The blonde-haired girl explained in a helpful voice while she sat rubbing the bare sole of the royal woman's foot.

"How interesting…our two Earths really are completely different." The princess stated as she gazed down at the rather old paperback book with a piqued golden eye.

"Throughout most of our history anyhow." Elle muttered vaguely just as Azula gazed back at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Azula queried in an ever-sharp voice only for her brow to raise higher when her handmaid just shook her head.

"Nothing. Anyhow! Science fiction isn't quite the same as the fantasy genre. It's different." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a soft voice while she returned her focus to her master's soft foot.

"Is it now Elle?" The princess replied in an attentive voice while she gazed at her pet in amusement.

The girl just diverted the subject.

But she decided that she would let it slide.

Her pet was a well-behaved girl. And because of that she will allow a small lie every now and then.

"It sure is master. You see dragons and wizards fall under the fantasy genre. Because throughout history they are largely regarded by all humanity as impossible fairy tales. But science fiction on the other hand is based in imagined subjects of future technological advancement. Things that may not be possible now but may ten thousand years from now." Elle informed in an enthralled voice while she nodded in excitement with her amber eyes still peering down at Azula's foot.

Being the brilliant woman that she is.

Azula understood what the girl was trying to say.

"I understand. Your science fiction is a fantasy image of the future." Azula commented with her cold eyes staring down at the title of the first story.

_The Time Machine._

"That's right! Time travel! Life on other planets! Science fiction proposes that the impossible may be possible! And H.G. Well's books are the most classic science fiction there is!" The blonde-haired girl piped in a childishly delighted voice while she listened to her master's smooth chuckle float into her ears.

"I gathered as much Elle…from the title of this first book. Have you read it?" The princess pondered in a strangely content voice with a soft smirk on her lips as she turned another page.

"I have princess!" Elle cried out as she leaned down with her face above Azula's curvaceous legs while her palms continued dutifully rubbing the bare foot against her chest.

An even deeper shade of pink appeared on her cheeks when she found her eyes guiltily gazing up Azula's womanly thighs clad in red pant leggings.

Only to find her eyes drawn to the royal woman's round posterior more than anything else.

Something that Azula took notice of all too quickly.

"Are you enjoying the view pet?" Azula asked in a knowing voice with a graceful smile while she turned her head to peer back at her handmaid's adorably reddened face.

"I-I uh I d-didn't mean to." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a jumbled voice with her words dying in her throat only for her older girlfriend to sigh under her breath.

"If I had a problem with you looking…then I wouldn't have given you such a generous view. But enough about my flawless ass. Tell me about this story." The princess remarked in an ever-sanguine voice while she gazed over her shoulder at her young girlfriend's confuddled face.

"W-well the Time Machine is the only one that I have gotten to read yet. It's about a man travelling over 800,000 years into the future." Elle answered with a bright smile form where she knelt over Azula's sprawled out legs.

"Hm. 800,000 years. That is quite a long time." Azula spoke with her callous golden eyes reading the first few pages while she continued to dangle her feet in the air.

"It sure is Azula-sama. There the Time Traveler meets the Eloi. A group of people who are…uh unusually small, childlike…vegetarians…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off with a blush on her cheeks while her princess gazed back at her in obvious amusement.

"Is that so tiger monkey? These…Eloi sound like distant family of yours." The princess taunted with a smug smirk while her handmaid turned even redder under her stare

"T-that's unfair Azula-sama. I can't help it that I grow small…" Elle mumbled in a pitiful voice only for Azula to roll her eyes over her robed shoulder.

"Quit moping Elle and continue with your story." Azula ordered in a sterner voice while she watched her handmaid grin once more.

"Yes Azula-sama! The Eloi are a gentle but naïve people. Their existence is seemingly without worry. They eat fruits that they seemingly gain with ease. And they don't even farm. It is eventually revealed that the reason for this is that…the Eloi are cattle for the Morlocks." The blonde-haired girl revealed in an animated voice while her fingertips still massaged the sole of the royal woman's foot.

Azula's cold eyes glanced up from the book with a small flicker of surprise in her gaze.

It was a darker story than she was expecting a girl like Elle to read.

"The Morlocks?" The princess questioned with evident intrigue in her voice as she relaxed while her petite handmaid massaged the underside of her foot.

"Yeah. The Morlocks are the second group of people. They are primitive, almost monstrous apelike people that live underground. They hate the light and they only come up to devour the Eloi at night." Elle stated in a helpful voice while Azula listened in growing interest.

"And these Eloi are too stupid to even try to fight back." Azula scoffed in understanding while she finally closed the book shut.

"Basically. The Time Traveler eventually theorizes that the once privileged group of wealthy people…like you and my oneesans became the Eloi. After 800,000 years of having their needs catered to by the lower classes…they became weak and ineffective. And he likewise theorized that the long trodden on working class became the sunlight fearing Morlocks. Interesting isn't it!" The blonde-haired girl with a radiant smile while she still sat before the older girl's dangling bare feet.

Azula quirked an intrigued brow while she mulled over her handmaid's explanation with an amused smirk on her crimson lips.

"I suppose so. I confess that you have aroused my curiosity with this…science fiction book." The princess responded after setting the book down before she resumed her prior resting place on her cushion.

"I'll lend it to you if you want to read it sometime princess!" Elle chirped with her palms grasping her girlfriend's foot while Azula's red lips curved into a pleased smile.

"Lend it to me? Foolish peasant. A master doesn't have to ask her pet for permission to read what already belongs to her." Azula huffed with a spoiled wave of her hand while Elle still smiled as she massaged her feet.

"I know! But I love you so much Azula-sama I just want you to know that I will share my things with you." The blonde-haired girl stated in an innocent voice that earned her another a sighing glance.

"I will keep that in mind Elle…which reminds me. Did you enjoy those comics that I bought you?" The princess conversed in a still attentive voice while she held her chin up in her open palm.

She could have mocked how her handmaid didn't possess any belongings of worth other than one old coin.

But strangely didn't.

"Oh! I did! I had some trouble making out the words but I was able to figure it out." Elle exclaimed in a thrilled voice just as she reached for the other foot while Azula observed a thoughtful smirk on her regal lips.

"Would you like for me to teach you how to read and write in Fire Nation calligraphy?" Azula inquired in a silken purr while she gazed over her shoulder at her young girlfriend's adorably eager face.

"I-I would like that very much Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a bashful voice as she averted her eyes from her master's captivating stare while she propped the other foot up in her lap.

Only to be snapped from her reverie when the regal woman suddenly snapped her fingers and pointed down at her sloping back.

"Then I will purchase you ample reading material on our return. Now massage my back!" The princess spoke in a beyond entitled voice with a wave of her hand.

To her delight that was all it took for her handmaid to scurry forward like a trained puppy.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle cheered with innocence in her voice before she knelt before the beautiful monarch's shirt covered back.

"Well what are you waiting for peasant?" Azula snorted in a spoiled voice with a smug smirk on her lips only to watch in satisfaction when Elle began frantically bowing her head.

"Sumimasen! But I…don't understand." The blonde-haired girl answered in a submissive voice with her head inclined in a show of absolute respect while the older girl gazed at her in puzzlement.

"What don't you understand? I want you to massage my back." The princess asked flatly while her pet began to fumble with her shirt.

"W-with your shirt on or do you want me to p-pull it up?" Elle requested in an endearing stutter that Azula just adored.

Only for her eyes to nearly fall out of her head when Azula began pulling her shirt over her head while lovely lips curved into a truly mesmerizing smirk.

"Without. You may begin now dear." Azula commented with a sophisticated smile before she carelessly tossed her shirt over her shoulder.

Only for her victorious smirk to grow even bigger when her scarlet shirt landed over her sputtering handmaid's head.

"Y-yes A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a muffled voice with her nervous hands removing the shirt from her head while the older girl watched her in unhidden amusement.

"You are so adorable peasant." The princess spoke with a charming smile on her full lips just as her formal shirt went flying over her handmaid's shoulder.

Her crimson lips only grew into an even greater smile when her young girlfriend now peered down at her naked back with her little mouth ajar in awe.

"A-and you…have the body of a goddess…my f-fire queen." Elle stammered with her thumbs twiddling while Azula's lips curled into a beyond gratified smirk.

"That's because I am a goddess! And you would do well to remember that girl!" Azula barked with a conceited smirk while she felt trembling hands begin to touch her warm back.

"That's so…Azula-sama. The goddess of the Fire Nation." The blonde-haired girl declared in a reverent voice with a timid smile while she took to kneading her master's spine.

The princess's eyes lit up in approval over the beyond pleasing praise while she surveyed her submissive girl with a haughty smirk.

"Of course, I am. And you are my little worshiper." The princess scoffed in a supremely arrogant voice while she gazed over her shoulder at the smaller girl massaging her upper back.

"Can I ask you something princess?" Elle pondered with her hands already rubbing the mighty woman's back while Azula's eyebrows rose into a curious expression.

"What is it Elle?" Azula answered in a content voice with her face resting on her folded arms while Elle bit her lip over her shoulder.

"I…have heard you speak of your father…and your brother. But never your mother." The blonde-haired girl spoke in an uncertain voice only to regret it a moment later when her girlfriend's good mood vanished into a rotten tempered scowl.

"For good reason." The princess hissed in an aggravated voice while she glared off at the tent wall with soft hands briefly trembling against her skin.

Yet she knew better than to punish her young companion just for asking.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama." Elle muttered in a guilty voice while she listened to Azula grunt under her breath.

"She abandoned me and my brother a long time ago." Azula admitted in a resentful undertone while stared down at her with saddened amber eyes.

"Oh. I…see." The blonde-haired girl stated in a remorseful voice with her hands still gliding across her girlfriend's back.

"She said goodbye to my brother…but not to me. She didn't say a word to me." The princess grumbled with something akin to pain in her eyes while her handmaid listened in a taken aback silence.

And for once the teenage girl sat quietly while the older girl angrily swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

"My mother called me a monster." Azula confessed with her eyes flashing in an unseen emotion while her bangs hung over her skin.

The young handmaid's mouth dropped open as soon as she heard those heartbreaking words.

The princess stared off at the tent wall with ruthless golden eyes only to turn her head around in surprise when she felt small arms latch around her neck.

"Oh Azula-sama. She was wrong…you are not a monster." Elle assured in a compassionate voice with her face buried in Azula's dark hair while she clung to the taken aback older female's neck.

"Soft hearted peasant." The princess grunted as she rolled over with her cold eyes staring down at her little handmaid curling up upon her open breasts.

There was something about this peasant girl.

Even after all of this time she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

How…did she manage to get this deep into her heart?

"How can anyone who has done so much for me be a monster?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a gentle voice with her chin propped up on her girlfriend's soft breast while a strong arm snaked around her back.

"Easily. I…like you servant…but be assured that I am a monster." Azula insisted in a colder voice with her muscular arms wrapping around her handmaid while she held her girlfriend in her arms.

Only to be taken by surprise when the girl gazed back from where she lay on her breasts with a look of anger in her eyes.

"No! You are not! To say that you are is narrow minded!" Elle exclaimed with her smile giving way to a frown while Azula gazed at her in puzzlement.

"Narrow minded?" The princess found herself replying with her reaching out to cup her young girlfriend's trembling cheek.

This girl really was too soft for her own good.

"Yes. There are all kinds of people out there Azula-sama…from all different walks of life. Some grow up different than others. But that doesn't make them monsters. You…have good in you. I know so. Because I have seen it." The blonde-haired girl explained with a speedy nod while she touched the hand tracing her cheek.

"Is that right?" Azula sighed with a fond shake of her head while her foul temper began to ebb under her young companion's tender touch.

"It is master. To call such people monsters…just because they grow up different than the rest is small minded. We are all human…each one of us." Elle spoke in a loving voice with her hand grasping ahold of Azula's own while she gazed into her master's calming golden eyes.

"I hurt people. And yet you are so confident that I am not a monster. Why?" The princess questioned with rare confusion in her strict voice while the peasant girl pressed her face into the crook of her naked neck.

"You are a wartime princess…are you not? You are fighting to bring victory to your people. What you do you do for them. Isn't that right?" The blonde-haired girl queried in turn while her princess glanced down at her in increased bafflement.

"And your point is?" Azula pondered in a smooth voice with her handmaid already beginning to cuddle into her warm body.

How audacious she thought with a snort.

The girl is already trying to pass out on her when she hasn't even finished massage her back!

"You don't hunt and kill people for pleasure…. that's what real monsters do. Rape and murder…all for a twisted sense of joy that they gain from watching their victim die. In my homeland we call people like that serial killers. But that isn't you Azula-sama." Elle declared with a returning smile while Azula listened in grudging fascination.

"Mhm. No. I don't hunt rape and murder peasant girls for the thrill of it. Yet." The princess boasted with a cruel roll of her eyes while she stared down at the tiny girl hiding her face in her neck.

"Then you are not a monster…my fire queen." The blonde-haired girl concluded in a warm voice before she kissed the underside of her master's neck while a strong hand lowered into her hair.

"That's my peasant…ever loyal to your master." Azula purred with her palm now petting Elle's blushing head while she sighed as she stretched out.

"T-that's so my master." Elle agreed in a bashful voice with a giggle while Azula's stern hand briefly petted her hair.

Now that the princess just could not resist smiling over.

Not a second later two fingers loudly snapped above the young handmaid's head while the royal woman watched with smug golden eyes when her pet sat up in a fretful panic.

"Get back to work peasant! I demand that you finish my massage!" The princess barked with a haughty huff before she rolled back over onto her bare belly while she propped her smirking face up on her fist once more.

All the while observing in sadistic delight when the small girl hurriedly bent over her naked back with her dainty hands massaging her once again.

"Yes Azula-sama! You can count on me! Because I am your loyal girl!" The blonde-haired girl cried out before she bowed her head in a show of respect while a smile of approval grew on the older female's lips.

"Believe me dear I know. You are…. the best pet that I could ask for." Azula conceded in a spoiled sigh while she relaxed when gentle hands began to knead her lower back.

"Don't you worry Azula-sama! We may not have our mother's anymore but we have each other. I'll always be here for you." Elle announced in a kind hearted voice with her amber eyes peering down at the slope of her master's back.

And even though she couldn't see it.

The princess was now staring down at her from over her shoulder with a rare expression of moved emotion in her cold eyes.

"Your words please me peasant. In recognition of your devotion I will always keep you by my side." The princess remarked with a pleased smirk on her full lips while her handmaid beamed back at her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with sweet laughter lacing her voice while she happily worked on her girlfriend's-tired muscles.

Azula just fell into her cushion with a content sigh escaping her red lips.

Indeed.

There was much to like about this peasant girl of hers.

About forty-five minutes later.

The royal woman lazily lounged with a mildly intoxicated look in her dominant golden eyes while her little girlfriend still knelt massaging her back.

She set down her liquor bottle while she released another sigh before she turned to gaze back at her submissive girl.

Her handmaid had not once lost her smile in the entire time that she has been serving her needs.

And with a devious smirk on her lips she decided that now was time to put the girl to the test.

"Go lower dear." Azula ordered in a controlling voice with a smug look in her eyes while her handmaid smiled back at her.

"If you say go lower master! Then I go lower!" Elle chirped with her palms massaging the woman's lower back while she tried her hardest not to look at Azula's round posterior that now rested near her head.

"Go even lower." The princess spoke with her fingertip pressing into her lip while her pet's face turned red as she gazed up at her.

"B-but if I go l-lower then I will be…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in an overwhelmed voice only to find herself gulping when a hand pushed her down.

She dropped with a squeak only to find herself turning as red as a tomato when her face landed on her girlfriend's robed ass cheek.

"Massaging my ass. You may begin now Elle." Azula taunted with a sadistic smile that only grew when she felt her handmaid push her face off her round posterior in an adorable panic.

"P-please show me m-mercy Azula-sama. I d-don't know if I can handle this." Elle stuttered in a confuddled voice with her thumbs twiddling as she peered down at the woman's shapely behind in a spellbound trance.

"Hm. Let me think about it…no." The princess drawled in a silken voice with her lovestruck handmaid's shoulders now slumping like a disciplined puppy.

And if you asked her it was just too adorable that the girl was becoming so jumbled over being ordered to rub her ass.

"I-I um uh." The blonde-haired girl blurted out in a confused voice only for the flames in the lantern to jump inside its cage.

"Are you defying me servant!" Azula bellowed in a terrifying voice of feigned anger while her smirk grew by tenfold when Elle dropped down onto her knees on command.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama!" Elle whimpered with a deep blush on her cheeks just as her hands touched Azula's round backside.

"It's just a massage Elle. It's not like it's going to bite you." The princess snorted in an amused voice only to find herself smiling when the girl's soft hands took to rubbing her rear.

"I-I know." The blonde-haired girl muttered with a timid countenance while her nervous hands moved across the royal woman's beautiful posterior.

"Do you like that Elle?" Azula purred in a mesmerizing voice with her lips pursing into a smirk while Elle turned an embarrassed shade of red.

"I…I do Azula-sama." Elle admitted with an abashed expression while she listened to Azula's devious chuckle flow into her ears.

"Then by all means continue. I am your girlfriend Elle. You should get used to touching my body." The princess commanded with her face laying down in her folded arms while she sighed when the girl's touch sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine.

But even so she knew that she would have to wait until her intended was sixteen.

But at least she had her much needed moment of release in the springs earlier.

It will just have to suffice for now.

"Yes…princess." The blonde-haired girl spoke with an ever-present blush while her eyes remained glued to her girlfriend's robed posterior.

Azula just smirked before she propped her head up on her arm while another sigh escaped her lips.

There were no words for how content she was right now.

Just none.

About twenty minutes later.

After several minutes of sleepy yawning Elle turned her head to find herself being pulled up by the neck of her short-sleeved shirt.

"That is enough for tonight Elle. Our expedition continues tomorrow and I need you well rested." The princess instructed with a charming smile while her shorter girlfriend dropped down yawning beside her.

"As you say…. Azula-sama." Elle yawned with a hand over her mouth while she pulled her t-shirt over her shoulders.

While the older female watched with a pleased golden gaze just as she plopped down on her back beside her similarly half naked girlfriend.

"Let's go to bed Elle." Azula said with a fond look in her eyes while Elle's smaller body began to curl up in her arms.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled while strong arms pulled her into a powerful embrace.

"Hm?" The princess answered in a lazy voice with her golden eyes peering down at the petite serving girl laying against her nude breasts.

"T-those spiders aren't going to crawl into our tent, are they?" Elle inquired in a mousy voice while she averted her eyes with a blush when Azula cast her an incredulous glance.

A look that plainly conveyed you have got to be kidding me.

"Are you serious Elle? That's what you're worried about?" Azula groaned with a purposeful roll of her eyes while the sleepy girl shrunk under her annoyed gaze.

"W-will you put some torches burning around the tent to ward them away?" The blonde-haired requested as she chewed her lip while she listened to her girlfriend groan in aggravation.

"Ugh. This is pitiful. You do know that don't you?" The princess remarked with her golden eyes glaring down at her pouting serving girl in her arms.

"I…know b-but I would feel more comfortable sleeping if you surrounded me with your bending while I slept." Elle mumbled with another yawn escaping her lips while Azula now smiled down at her in approval.

And then the small girl found herself smiling in appreciation when the much taller woman wordlessly pushed herself up from the tent floor.

"What am I ever going to do with you Elle? But so be it…" Azula trailed off with a shake of her head while she stood up.

But even so.

She couldn't help but feel pleased over her handmaid's innocent request.

The girl craved her dominance so terribly that she went so far as to plead her to surround her with her bending as she sleeps.

"Arigatou…Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a loud yawn while she peered after her master's tall form stepping through the flap of their tent.

A few short minutes later a distant blue light could now be seen through the dark fabric of the royal tent.

The teenage girl lay on her side while she now cast a grateful smile at the royal woman now sitting back down beside her.

And then with a mere flick of her hand the flame inside their lamp promptly died out while she plopped down on her back.

Only to reach out to greedily pull her drowsy handmaid into her strong arms while she stared down at the yawning girl with a possessive gaze.

"Oh peasant." The princess sighed in a fond voice with a charming smile on her lips while her pet crawled into her arms.

"My…alpha." Elle spoke in a barely perceivable voice before she burrowed into her girlfriend's open breasts while Azula held her against her bosom.

"That's right little lady." Azula replied in a fond voice with a content smile on her lips while she wrapped her arms around Elle's naked back.

"A-Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a drowsy yawn while her eyes began to close just as the firebender's hands held onto the back of her head.

"Humph. The Avatar doesn't stand a chance against us Elle. Our victory is inevitable." The princess commented in a confident voice while she crushed her serving girl against her warm bosom.

Only for the sound of adorable snoring to resonate into her ears not a moment later.

Her handmaid now slept with her face buried in her breasts while she peacefully snored in her sleep.

And Azula now observed her with a strangely subdued smile on her regal lips.

"My Elle…" Azula spoke in a quiet voice with her hands grasping onto Elle's head while the small girl released another soft snort against her naked breast.

Her head sunk into her pillow while she cradled her handmaid in her arms with a possessive smile still adorning her regal lips.

"I…confess that I am falling in love with you peasant." The princess admitted in a prideful voice just as she herself closed her eyes while she protectively held her snoring girlfriend in her breasts.

And then the powerful Princess of the Fire Nation began to relax with her young betrothed in her arms.

And soon enough Azula fell asleep with her lips entrenched into a soft smirk while she cradled Elle's snoring face against her bare breasts.

And the two slept soundly for the better part of three hours.

Only for the princess's golden eyes to snap in alarm when she heard a fearful whimper emanate from the girl in her arms.

Which was followed shortly by a soft cough that soon had her brows furrowing in frustration.

And then a plea.

"N-no…please don't…kill my mother." Elle pleaded in her sleep while Azula listened closely with her golden eyes hardening in a cold glare.

'This man…Strados…I am going to kill him.' Azula thought with her nostrils releasing a puff of blue fire while pulled her trembling girlfriend's face back into her breasts.

And just when her eyes began to close once more.

They reopened instantaneously when her young companion suddenly jolted away with a piercing scream.

A scream that was so loud that she knew awoke Mai and Ty Lee judging by the sound of tent flap opening in the distance.

"Mother! No! No!" The blonde-haired girl shouted in a panic-stricken voice while she panted with her eyes wide in terror only to find herself gazing not at her mother's killer.

But her girlfriend's wrathful scowling face.

And then she broke down in a sob in the princess's arms while the royal woman now sat holding her in her lap.

"Azula? Is…she okay?" Ty Lee questioned from outside the tent with a concerned countenance while she listened to the sound of crying from inside the tent.

Mai stood silent with her tawny eyes softening as she listened to the sobs with a look of anger in her eyes.

They had both heard the teenager cry out for her mother.

It was painfully apparent what caused her young friend's frightened cries.

"She…had a nightmare! Just leave us be!" The princess barked with a hand on the back of her sobbing servant's head while she held the crying girl into the crook of her neck.

The two noblewomen women exchanged a sympathetic glance before turned away to return to their own tent.

All the while a tear dripped down the acrobat's cheek when she heard the girl cry out for her mother and father.

"H-he shot my mother. He k-killed my parents. I m-miss them. I miss them so much." Elle wailed with tears streaming down her cheek while she retreated into Azula's body for comfort.

"I know Elle. I know." Azula growled while she lay back down with Elle still sobbing against her naked breast.

All the while her strong arms held the crying girl closely into her bare chest.

"Shush. Elle…shush." The princess purred in her best attempt at comfort with a hand on the back of her handmaid's plush head.

"Y-yes princess." The blonde-haired girl sniffled with tears in her eyes just as she felt the older female's chin press down into her hair.

Only for her eyes to widen mere seconds later when a light puff of air was released by the monarch's nostrils against her forehead.

"There…there. It will be alright my pet. I own you now." Azula whispered over her whimpering handmaid while she held the smaller girl against her neck.

"Azula-sama…my dominant." Elle murmured in a needy voice with her wet eyes closing once more while she retreated back into Azula's breasts.

"Go to sleep now Elle. Fear not…if anyone touches you, I will burn them into ashes." The princess snarled with a possessive hand clamping down on the back of her pet's head while the girl's damp face hid between her breasts.

And then she held her saddened handmaid in her arms for some time.

And after twenty or so minutes.

She finally heard the girl snoring against her breast once more.

Her full lips were pursed into a tight scowl while she held her snoring intended's wet face into her breasts.

If anyone ever tries to hurt this one again…

Then they will find themselves regretting it in their death throes.

Yes indeed.

And that was a promise.

**AN:**

**This is going to be a short afterword. So, let's get to it.**

**The two songs sung by Elle were I'll Have To Say I Love You In a Song, and I Got a Name, both by Jim Croce.**

**And as stated, the book Elle was reading was The Time Machine by H.G. Wells. **

**We're nearing the end of the island arc, half of which was more about Team Azula spending going through personal issues than the island itself.**

**Next chapter will be another break from Azula and Elle. We'll check in with Zuko, Iroh, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Katara and the wrest of the White Lotus. An important new character will be introduced next chapter. **

**After after that, we'll get back to Azula and Elle. And then we will conclude the plot on the island with two more chapters. So, we're just about finished on the island, and then we'll begin the Fire Mountain Arc. **

**So, stay tuned next time.**

**Chapter fifty-one! Reconvene and Retreat. **


	52. A New Ally

**Hey! I am back again!**

**As per usual, I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed my story since the last update!**

**Please continue to favorite, follow and review, and as always enjoy the chapter!**

_A New Ally – Chapter Fifty-One_

In the early morning air Appa soared across the horizon while an exhausted Toph was seated upon his back with her broken right arm currently encased in an earthen cast.

Soon the sky bison was dropping down over the commandeered airship while the earthbender slid off onto her bare feet.

And waiting for her was ironically enough was Zuko.

"Toph!" Zuko exclaimed with concern in his eyes while the short woman dropped down onto the steel deck.

"Hey there Sparky. Quite the welcoming." Toph quipped with a trace of her usual wit in her voice after she stepped forward.

Even though she can't 'see' so good on the metal surface she was still experienced enough to know that the firebender was the only one on the deck.

And the large sky bison released a happy yip as he nuzzled against her face while she reached up to pet him with her hand while the grimacing firebender approached her.

"The others have been very worried about you but they haven't had the chance to leave Katara's side. She hasn't woken up from her surgery just yet." The former prince commented as he shifted with his arm in a sling while the woman tilted her head in concern.

"Surgery?" The blind bandit pondered in a wary voice while she sensed her once enemy breath heavily in anger.

"Between…Azula striking the tendons in her arm…and the damage that she incurred from the exploding mines…they had to perform an emergency surgery so she could keep her arm." Zuko revealed in a disgusted voice while Toph listened in returning anger.

The earthbender stood speechless with her mouth open in a numb sense of shock while the firebender grasped the rail of the airship as it continued to soar in the air.

"She'll…be able to keep her left arm. But the doctor believes that Azula damaged her nerves beyond repair. He said that she might have difficulty using the arm as she did before. As for how great the injury will hinder the use of her arm…he couldn't say." The former prince explained with his teeth clenched in guilt while he gripped the rails of the ship.

And all the while he continued to despise himself for helping all of this come to be six years ago when he assisted his sister in striking down Aang.

"I…see. At least…she'll be able to use it." Toph muttered lamely with anger in her expression while the firebender nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Zuko replied in a voice of intense self-loathing while Toph also grasped onto the rail with her good hand.

"I should have hit the bitch." The blind bandit grumbled with a fist pounding the rail while her friend gazed at her in confusion.

"You encountered my sister after you got separated from us?" The former prince asked in an alarmed voice while the earthbender nod her head.

"I got separated from you guys on purpose." Toph admitted while Zuko blinked his eyes in puzzlement.

"What?" Zuko answered while he held his injured arm against his chest.

"When Sunshine fell underground…I saved her life. And I jumped in after her." Toph remarked in a casual voice while Zuko nearly fell over in disbelief.

"The girl…Elle…you saved her life?" The former prince questioned in a stunned voice with his good hand falling to his sides.

It was just mind boggling that this girl had such a great power at her disposal.

And she still needed someone to jump in after her.

It was an intriguing clue to say the least.

"She would have died if I hadn't. What! She's a good kid. She hasn't done anything to a single one of us!" The blind bandit exclaimed after she sensed that the firebender was staring at her in uncertainty.

"I know. It's just that…she has such a tremendous power in her hands and she is completely at my sister's mercy. Azula is stringing her along…and making her think that she cares for her." Zuko spoke in a furious voice with his palm grasping the rail while Toph turned her head.

"Eh…it appeared to me that your sister actually likes her. And that they might be closer than you think." Toph stated with a spark of returning sass while Zuko turned red in frustration.

"Azula would never date a peasant! She's just using her! It's just like Azula. Can't you see that…you get know what I meant!" The former prince growled as he turned away with a frown on his lips.

And yet he couldn't help but ponder if there was more to his sister and this girl's relationship than he first thought.

"I'm blind duh. But that's beside the point. Sunshine told me that they are keeping their relations secret so your father doesn't know. I admit I was skeptical but…when your sister walked in on us. She…was acting like…well an overprotective lover!" The blind bandit remarked with a knowing nod while the former prince listened in increasing disbelief.

"That's impossible…Azula was just concerned because she can use Elle to kill Aang!" Zuko protested with a shake of his head while Toph held a finger to her chin.

"I can tell the difference between a tyrant and a worried lover. Well…it was probably both. But I could tell that she was concerned…even if she didn't want to show it." Toph insisted in a momentarily curious voice while Zuko still gazed at her unconvinced.

"And Azula let you leave?" The former prince queried with surprise still in his voice when the woman nodded once more.

"Yeah. Because Sunshine asked for her to spare my life. Azula let me live…because it was what Elle wanted." The blind bandit spoke as she turned to her stunned friend.

"No…way." Zuko muttered in bafflement as he turned to face his earthbender companion.

"Don't you get it Sparky? If your sister listens to that girl like she did today…if she cares about her. We might be able to use her as a mediator to negotiate terms with Azula." Toph announced with unusual seriousness in her voice while Zuko gazed at her as if she just grew a second head.

"Negotiate with Azula? Are you insane?" The former prince inquired in an incredulous voice while the other bender stepped closer.

"I am dead serious! She convinced Azula to let me live." The blind bandit retorted while the firebender gazed down at her in still present incredulity.

"Even if that is true…even if Azula cares about her enough to accommodate one or two requests. Azula isn't going to step aside just because a young girl tells her to." Zuko stated in an unconvinced voice as he

"Who said anything about asking her to cede the throne? I was thinking that she might be able to help us if it came down to asking Azula for terms." Toph explained with her good hand on her hip while Zuko swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

"The purpose of the Avatar is to restore balance to the world…Aang can't just let my father and Azula's actions go unchecked." The former prince argued with a furious shake of his head.

"In case you haven't noticed we don't always get what we want in this world. All I am saying Zuko…is that we should consider the possibility that we don't defeat the Fire Nation." The blind bandit declared in a grave voice while the firebender stared down at her in an unsettled silence.

That was when the two turned around when they heard a pair of footsteps behind them.

Only to find that it was none other than Aang.

The monk stood with an unnerved expression in his eyes while his two friends gazed at him in remorse.

"Twinkle Toes…" Toph trailed off with a sigh while Aang furiously shook his head.

"We will defeat the Fire Nation." Aang stated with anger in his eyes over what had Azula had done to his girlfriend.

"Aang is right. We have to." Zuko agreed despite his uncertainty while turned to watch Aang turn away.

"I'm going to go back to Katara…I was just getting a breath of fresh air." The Avatar mumbled before he quickly walked off while his two companioned watched him walk away.

Not a moment later the steel door closed with a clang.

And the earthbender sighed under her breath.

"I forgot…my uncle wanted to see you when you got back…and you should probably get that arm looked at." The former prince muttered while he began to walk with the woman following after him.

"Good point. Fine. Let's go." The blind bandit sighed as she followed after the firebender's footsteps.

About ten minutes later.

The two stepped into the breakfast room to find the welcoming aroma of a hot breakfast awaiting them.

"Welcome back Toph! We are pleased to see that you are well." Iroh greeted with a tea cup in hand while the two made their way over.

"Your voice seems…a little off Iroh." Toph commented in an ever-observant voice while she pulled out a chair to seat herself.

All the while sensing the anger of the former prince as he sat down opposite of her.

"In our retreat Zoe fought her way aboard the airship…she killed many good men…and she cut out my left eye." The Dragon of the West spoke with evident pain in his voice while the earthbender glanced up with a startled expression on her face.

"What! If the ship was already in takeoff…how did she even manage to board it!" The blind bandit shouted with a trace of fury in her voice.

Their situation was becoming even grimmer and grimmer by the day!

"They don't call her Zoe the Mighty for nothing. In any case…I am the one to blame. I was so alarmed by Azula's increase in power…and the appearance of this young girl's power…that I had falsely assumed her dead by Mai's hand." Iroh answered in a calmer voice while he took a relaxing sip of his tea cup.

"Well…now you're half as blind as me." Toph quipped as she began putting food on her plate only for to sense Zuko glaring her way.

"Toph!" Zuko exclaimed in a defensive voice only for Iroh to wave his hand.

"It is alright Prince Zuko. We are traveling to reconvene with an old friend of mine…who brings us promising news." The Dragon of the West conversed with his tea cup in hand while the two benders gazed up from their meals in curiosity.

"Really? I find that hard to believe uncle." The former prince grumbled in a moody voice while he stared down at his plate.

"He brings news of another Earth Kingdom resistance." Iroh informed in a serious voice while his companions listened in welcome relief.

"A second resistance?" Zuko asked in a calmed voice while he began to eat his food.

"Yes. Headed by the daughter of the former Earth King Jaran…Princess Ling." The Dragon of the West declared with his words jarring the two into a state of shock.

"I-impossible! His entire surviving family was killed off when Long Feng and his puppet Earth King took to the throne!" The blind bandit protested in an awestruck voice while she held onto a cup of tea.

"That is true Toph. But I have been assured that this young woman is the genuine daughter of Earth King Jaran. In any event. An alliance with this second resistance would grant extra strength to the fractured White Lotus. And possibly grant us the military power to mount a rescue on Boiling Rock for our imprisoned allies." Iroh explained with a sigh while Zuko stared on with stunned golden eyes.

"No way. Surviving Earth Kingdom royalty…that will no doubt motivate people to take up arms against Earth Queen Azula." The former prince spoke in a voice of higher spirits while he took a drink of juice.

"Hm. That it will Zuko." The Dragon of the West agreed with a nod while the earthbender set down her tea cup.

"Sokka has been asking about Suki for a long time now. It's been six years…and we still haven't been successful in breaking her out." Toph muttered in a glummer voice while Zuko's shoulders slumped once more.

And he gazed down at the table with guilt ridden golden eyes.

It was Azula that captured the Kyoshi Warriors. Not him.

But he no inadvertently helped play a heavy factor in their long-term imprisonment by helping his sister put Aang in a coma.

"Soon. Very soon. We will have the necessary strength to rescue Suki." Iroh assured in a determined voice while his companions could only nod in hope that it was the case.

Later that same day.

Katara sat in her bed with her blue eyes staring down at her left arm in unfathomable anger as she clenched the fingers on her left hand.

At the side of her bed sat her brother and lover who both watched in concern as she flexed her left fist.

Only for her eyes to well up in anguish when a jolt of nerve pain shot through her upper arm.

"Katara…it will get better." Sokka attempted to sooth only for renewed anger to spark in his eyes when Katara cried out in despair.

Outside the door stood Zuko whose golden eyes flashed in newfound disgust for his sister when he heard a pained sob emanate from the medical room.

"M-my arm! T-that bitch maimed my arm! I can barely move it!" Katara shouted in a distraught voice as she gazed down at her arm with horrified eyes when her weakened limb fell back to her side.

'Azula!' Zuko thought as he pushed himself off the wall with his good fist tightening in anger.

His sister has become more dangerous than he could have ever possible imagined!

And even crueler than he had once taken her to be!

The former prince stormed down the halls of the airship while cries of helplessness still rang out from the medical room.

"The…doctor has assured us that you just need to give the nerves time to heal." Aang spoke in an attentive voice with a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder while she sunk in despair against her pillow.

"Thank you Aang! That makes me feel s-so much better!" The dark-brown haired woman snapped with tears in her eyes while both men recoiled in fear of her temper.

All she could do was release another quiet sob while she scolded herself for yelling at her boyfriend.

It wasn't Aang's fault.

It was…those two Fire Nation monsters!

No one said a word while the waterbender lay gazing off at the steel wall of the airship with her boyfriend and older brother watching her in unhidden concern.

Sometime later after Katara finally gained the ability to speak coherently, she finally voiced her thoughts.

"This girl…she…can disable the Avatar?" Katara asked at long last with a look of unparalleled dread in her eyes while she turned to the two men's flinching faces.

"I…I didn't see it. I…was with you. I've…only heard about it. And it…doesn't sound good." Sokka stated in a voice of great worry while the both turned to Aang's apprehensive face.

"I…I can't bend in her presence. She's…some sort of ancient opposite to the Avatar cycle." Aang responded in a distressed voice while both his watertribe companions gazed at him in soaring horror.

"H-how? How is that possible? Where has she been all of this time?" The dark-brown haired woman pondered with fear in her blue eyes while the airbender shook his head.

"I…don't know. I have been trying to seek guidance from the spirits on the matter. But so far…I have heard nothing." The Avatar admitted in a dejected voice with his gray eyes overtaking an expression of terrible worry while his two friends sunk in their seats.

"This is bad guys…very bad." The dark-brown haired man muttered in a disconcerted undertone while an unnerving quiet spread throughout the air.

"And…she's in Azula's hands." Katara remarked with evident terror in her blue eyes that soon gave way to anger when she found herself crying out in pain not a second later.

The two men gazed on with their fear quickly giving way to anger while they watched the waterbender scream in pain with her teeth clenched in torment.

The sound of Katara's wails continued to echo throughout the halls of the airship leaving all who heard it to only shiver in renewed fear of Zoe and Azula.

Several days later.

The airship sat atop the calm ocean waters in a sea cave opposite of a small vessel while a walkway of earthen rock was being extended between the two.

Team Avatar excluding Katara stood observing the ship with hopeful eyes.

The recuperating woman was asleep below with Jeong Jeong watching over her while the meeting was underway.

Behind them White Lotus sentries stood on guard as they stoically observed the impending meeting as it began.

"How does Katara fare Pakku?" Iroh inquired with a turn of his head while he gazed at his friend.

The waterbending master was still greatly injured after several weeks of starvation and torture at the infamous captains' hands.

Which was to say nothing of the guilt that he must feel to know that all of his men were killed in Zoe's attack on his ship.

"Well…considering all that she went through. But I very much doubt that she will ever be able to use her left arm in combat again." Pakku answered in a bitter voice with his enraged eyes still waiting for their allies to convene with them.

Sokka and Aang stood together as they gazed down with shared anger in their eyes.

"I'm…not going to let Azula and Zoe get away with what they did to Katara!" Aang exclaimed with his burned fist clenched before him while his other arm was still wrapped in bandages.

"Neither will I buddy and Azula is going to pay for that…and for taking Suki away from me." Sokka agreed in a torn-up voice while the two older men briefly gazed at them in concern.

No doubt worried that they will be too clouded by anger to properly face the two lethal firebenders in battle.

Zuko gazed down with still present guilt in his eyes while Toph sat beside him against a ship wall.

And beside the angered Avatar sat Appa and on his back sat Momo.

Only to all turn their heads when they saw several figures walking over the length of the walkway to greet them.

One that they were all familiar with.

Master Piandao.

The veteran sword master strode with his usual composed countenance with two people following after him.

One a middle-aged man.

And one a young woman around Zuko's age.

"Master Piandao." The dark-brown haired man greeted in a respectful bow while the older man offered him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Sokka. It is good to see you. And the rest of you as well." Piandao spoke in a composed voice as he stepped onto the deck of the ship with the others following after him.

"You as well old friend." The Dragon of the West responded with a small smile despite bandages covering the other side of his face.

"So, it is true Iroh…my student cut out your left eye." The swordmaster remarked with a grimace while all of Team Avatar save for Zuko stared at him in disbelief.

"Your student!" The Avatar cried out with realization in his eyes while his friend sunk against the wall.

"I can't believe…that you trained her." Sokka commented with genuine bafflement in his eyes.

A sentiment that was shared by all.

Why in the world would a man like Piandao teach such a violent person how to be even more dangerous?

"Well that explains why Captain Bloodshed is so dangerous with a sword." Toph snorted in a humored voice that was not shared by the others.

"That is correct. I trained Zoe a long time ago. She was my finest pupil. Although… she isn't taking her skills in the direction that I had hoped she would." Piandao admitted in a sigh while the others still gazed at him in bewilderment.

"Finest pupil." The dark-brown haired man muttered in a comically offended voice while the monk patted his shoulder with a comforting hand.

Only for the other male in the party to scowl as he took a wary step onto their ship.

All eyes turned to the Earth Kingdom man who now stood before them adorned in green robes.

He wore his hair in an elegant Earth Kingdom top-knot with a golden colored hairpiece signifying his status among nobility.

His eyes were a hardened green and he regarded them with an almost distrusting gaze.

"Enough of this! Every moment that our ships remain moored together puts the princess's life at risk. If your ship is attacked…our ship is attacked by virtue of association. And I will not allow that." Ruolo barked with his hands folded behind his back as he turned to gesture to the young woman standing behind him.

The allied forces gazed on in amazement as they came to understand that they were in the presence of true Earth Kingdom royalty.

The former prince gazed on with astonished golden eyes while the tall female stepped forward.

She was a dignified woman much like his sister but her face was without cruelty.

She wore black plated armor and graceful green robes underneath while she walked forward with her green eyes sweeping across the deck.

Her hair was in an Earth Kingdom top-knot with a magnificent golden hair piece holding up her dark hair.

And at her hip was a sheathed sword.

Her boots were a regal green.

The royal woman now stood rigid behind her adviser while the two men cleared their throats.

And just like that Team Avatar save for Toph hastily bowed at the hip while the princess observed them calmly.

"Incredible…then King Kuei…" The waterbending master trailed off in a shocked voice while bent over in a respectful bow to the enigmatic young woman.

"He was nothing more than a pretender to the throne. The Earth Kingdom was in turmoil after Earth King Jaran fell in battle. Princess Ling was by all rights the legal successor. However, Long Feng used the Dai Li to launch a coup for the throne. He purged the Earth Kingdom of all living ties to her family line or so he thought. I was able to save her and her younger brother…I took the two of them into hiding. And I waited for the day that she was old enough to reclaim the throne. And now…that day has come." The adviser spoke in a voice of upmost graveness as he solemnly nodded his head while the group listened in an awestruck silence.

It certainly explained just why the former Earth King Kuei had been so shockingly naïve.

Zuko and Iroh exchanged a marveled glance while the former general stepped forward to greet the young woman in a dignified bow.

"Princess Ling it is our honor to make your acquaintance. You are among friends." Iroh announced with a kind hearted expression while Ling's green eyes now surveyed him closely.

The allied forces arose from their bow while the young woman glanced at her two advisers before she turned to gaze back at them.

"_You have some nerve Dragon of the West to call yourself our friend. Considering that it was you who slew many of my people when you sieged the gates of Ba Sing Se." Ling snapped in a bitter voice with her hands behind her back while her eyes narrowed at the old man's remorseful face._

_Piandao then nervously cleared his throat while he shared a knowing glance with Ruolo before he spoke._

_"The princess still holds a grudge for your actions at Ba Sing Se and over your attempted murder of her father." The swordmaster informed in an awkward voice while his allies unanimously flinched._

_And both the old man and his nephew winced as they shared a look with one another while Iroh still adorned a guilty expression._

It was an unsettling reminder that Iroh was not always the sagely old man that they knew him to be.

"Ouch. You just got burned Iroh." The blind bandit snickered with a great many turning around to glare at her.

"Toph!" Many voiced shouted in unison while the earthbender just snorted as she lazily rubbed at her finger in an undignified manner.

_Before Ling clenched her jaw while she turned to stare harshly back at the shamefaced old man._

_"The only reason why you stand among us as an ally is because your son did not survive the war. Had that not been the case. You would still be making jokes about burning my people." The princess stated in a resentful voice with her green eyes gazing hard back at the former general's flinching countenance._

And it was all poor Iroh could do to stand there with his shoulders slumping in understanding that he deserved each and every word.

Only for Zuko step forward with his golden eyes sparking in anger.

"Hold it! That was ages ago! Uncle now stands here as your ally! Not your enemy!" Zuko defended with a scowl while Iroh patted his shoulder.

"Calm down Prince Zuko. It is alright." Iroh assured with a gentle smile while his nephew still stood unconvinced while the royal roman rapidly spoke once more.

_"That's rich. Coming from the man that helped his sister plunge my country into tyranny under the Fire Nation. Look at you acting so sanctimonious. If it wasn't for that mark on your face you wouldn't give a damn about my people suffering in slavery. You only care because it suits you." _The princess ranted with a deep scowl on her beautiful features while her vibrant green eyes glared into the former prince's guilt-ridden golden eyes.

_While both Piandao and Ruolo exchanged yet another uncertain glance._

_All the while as Team Avatar shared a doubtful look with one another._

_They were all beginning to realize that for some it wasn't so simple to put aside the grudges of the past and fight together as one._

Before the rightful monarch turned to gaze back at the bewildered Avatar.

"And I take it that you are the Avatar." Ling spoke in a curt voice as Aang now smiled back at her.

"That's me. It's a pleasure to meet you Ling." Aang greeted with his hand extending for a hand shake while Ling stared down at his palm.

Before she shook it with a stern grip while the others gazed at their friend in uncertainty.

But even so and despite their circumstances Aang still offered Ling his best smile.

The two disconnected hands while the royal turned to gaze over the rest while Sokka slumped when she seemingly disregarded him.

Why does everyone always do that!

Only for her green eyes to fall upon Toph while the younger woman lazily picked at her ear.

"Now here is someone that I can respect." The princess remarked with the first trace of a small smile on her lips while everyone stared at her in a comical silence.

And the metalbender grinned as widely as humanly possible.

"Toph is respectable but I'm not!" Sokka cried out in an offended voice while his friends sweatdropped.

"It makes sense. They are both Earth Kingdom and we are not." Pakku sighed from beside Iroh while they both stared at the royal woman.

By the look of Ling she was a warrior unlike King Kuei.

"I think I like this princess. More than the other one anyhow." Toph stated in an amused voice only to blink when she felt a hand grasp onto her own.

"It is good to meet you Toph. From one earthbender to another." Ling informed in a more polite voice than before while Toph stood up with her hand interlocked in her own.

And the rest of the allied forces stood observing the first friendly greeting between the rightful Earth Kingdom Crown Princess and one of their own.

"Likewise. Same to you." The blind bandit answered with a grin only for Ling to scrunch up her nose as she quickly withdrew her hand.

And then she gazed down at it in evident disgust when she caught the hint of earwax on her fingertip.

The allied forces nearly fell over in endless embarrassment while Ling swiftly wiped her hand with a cloth while she released a slight groan of revulsion.

"Sorry about that. My bad." Toph offered in a nonchalant manner while her friends glared at her back.

"Toph!" The Avatar scolded with a shake of his head while the woman's grin never lessened.

"Show some respect! Princess Ling is the true heir to your country's throne!" Ruolo yelled out with a growl while Iroh held a hand over his sighing face.

And Zuko just stared at his relatively new comrade with a flicker of disgust in his own eyes.

But even so.

He can't quite help but wonder how this will affect the public perception of Azula as Earth Queen.

"Perhaps…we should go discuss the rest inside?" The Dragon of the West suggested while the others exchanged a curious glance before Ling nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea. Dragon of the West." The princess agreed while she began to walk forward with the metalbender beginning to walk alongside her.

As well as a blind woman could on a steel airship anyhow.

And soon enough the two earthbenders disappeared in the belly of the ship while the others followed after their new royal quest.

It was obvious that Ling had already taken a liking to Toph. Despite the other woman's rudeness.

And Toph herself seemed interested in getting to know the royal woman better.

Not too later after that the two groups sat in the dining hall of the ship while they all gazed around the table as Iroh, Pakku, Piandao and Ruolo conversed.

"You've managed to recapture land from Fire Nation rule?" Iroh questioned with something akin to relief in his voice while everyone listened in joy.

"That's right. Princess Ling is rallying a larger resistance movement against Azula. Recently she has recaptured four towns in the far east. She is unnaturally skilled. So much so that she has already defeated two commanding officers in combat." The adviser replied in a proud voice as he gazed at Ling seated beside him while the others turned to her in admiration.

"Impressive." The blind bandit chimed with a growing grin while she turned to Ling as the regal woman drink a sip of tea.

"Yes. After ten years of living on the run I confess that I take great pleasure in striking back at the people who stole my home. Both the Fire Nation and those who followed Long Feng. We even toppled a statue of 'Earth Queen Azula'." Ling commented with a proud smile on her lips while the others listened in amusement.

"You toppled a statue of my sister?" Zuko asked with a trace of satisfaction in his voice while he smirked at the other royal.

"Not just toppled. The townspeople even desecrated it with platypus bear dung." The princess stated while the others sweatdropped as they gazed at her smirking face.

"I like your style." Toph snickered beneath her hand.

"As humorous as that is. Azula will find out eventually and she will send a larger force to quell your open rebellion. My sources confirm that she has already dispatched a fleet to capture and kill my scattered comrades. Once I received word of the attack on Pakku's ship and that Azula was launching a hunt on Aang. I changed my course and set sail to get to him before it was too late." The Dragon of the West spoke with a sigh while his companions grimaced as they gazed at his bandaged face.

"Even so. We will not run. Me and my people are through with running. And done with…peaceful tactics." Ling answered before casting Aang a pointed stare while the airbender shrunk under her cold gaze.

"Princess Ling is no ordinary earthbender. She is the only surviving user of her late father's unprecedented earthbending technique. She was further trained in the arts by King Bumi himself and more recently in swordsmanship by Master Piandao as well. She is someone that the people can believe in." Ruolo insisted with a nod in Ling's direction while all eyes remained locked on her face.

"Bumi…trained you?" The Avatar pondered in a voice of heavy emotion while the watertribe man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"For three years…up until he was captured when the Fire Nation took Omashu when I was seventeen years old." The princess answered in a cool-headed voice while she stared down into her tea.

"Your father…he was something else. I recall that he once bested me in battle…" Iroh trailed off in a reminiscent voice while Zuko gazed at him in fascination.

"My father was like no other earthbender. He was a good man. And he was wise beyond his years. But he should have never let Fire Lord Ozai provoke him into such drastic action." Ling muttered in a reflective voice as she set down her teacup while the others listened in a sympathetic silence.

There wasn't a single person present that didn't know about Jaran's famous counterattack on the Fire Nation.

That ultimately ended in his premature death at the hands of the newly crowned Fire Lord Ozai's forces.

"Jaran…I heard that his control over the earth was so great that he could bend the earth in a shallow river. Just by touching the riverbed with his earthen staff." The blind bandit spoke in a fascinated voice while her friend's gazed at Ling in awe.

"Then why did he openly journey into the Fire Nation? No matter how strong his band of fighters were. There was no way that they were going to make it to my father alive." The former prince inquired in a voice of confusion while the adviser solemnly sighed.

"It was a matter of family and honor. And such matters are never simple." The princess grumbled in a quiet voice as she clenched her fists in her lap while the former prince numbly nodded his head in understanding.

"Her Highness is correct. It is a long story. One that I do not wish to get into at this time. But regardless. Princess Ling is the successor to his legacy. And with Piandao's training. We believe that she will be able to stand against Princess Azula and that wretched Captain Zoe." The adviser declared in a confident voice while the allied forces stared at Ling with impressed gazes.

"You are going to fight my sister?" Zuko questioned in a voice that was clearly concerned for the other woman's wellbeing.

"I am not just going to fight your sister. I am going to kill her." Ling answered in a guarded voice while she glared into the former prince's once more recoiling golden eyes.

"Please…as much as want to see Azula punished for what she did to Katara. There…is no need to so readily stoop to her level of ruthlessness." Aang attempted to reason while his friend's gazed at him in pity when Ling narrowed her green eyes into a harsh glare.

"That is pathetic! To preach about showing mercy to the enemy while they butcher my people with no regard for international conduct. I am going to open her stomach. Just as I did with all of the other firebenders who have fallen by my hand in battle." The princess declared in a livid voice as she spun around to glare back at the taken aback airbender.

It was an openly ruthless statement that had some of Aang's allies shivering.

But it was a sentiment that was shared by many.

Even if they did not say as much aloud.

"But before that I am going to face Zoe." Ling spoke with her hair swaying behind her while she balled up her fist in her determination.

"She is going to fight Zoe? Some might say that is even more treacherous than fighting Azula herself. I speak from experience. She takes limbs." The Dragon of the West stated grimly while his nephew and the others shuddered.

"Why Piandao? What did you see in such a bloodthirsty young woman that convinced you to train her?" The waterbending master asked in a baffled voice while all eyes turned to man in question.

"I saw the potential to save what our nation has become. Eyes that were full of passion." Piandao answered to the further disbelief of his companions.

The entire room fell silent while they waited for the man to continue.

"At just thirteen years old. Zoe was more skilled than veteran soldiers in their fifties. I still remember the words that she spoke to me as if it was yesterday." The swordmaster spoke in a recollective voice with his hand grasping at a glass of water.

And despite Aang and Sokka's anger towards the woman they couldn't help but feel curious what he had to say.

"What did she tell you?" Iroh queried in an intrigued voice while he gazed at his clearly conflicted friend.

He could tell that it was not easy for Piandao to come to terms with what his apprentice has become.

"She told me that she wanted to become immortal." Piandao responded with his words only serving to puzzle the others even more.

"Immortal? As in live forever?" Aang questioned in a dumbfounded voice only for Piandao to quickly shake his head.

"Not in the way that you think. She said that she wanted her name to become immortal by becoming a hero the history books would praise for centuries to come." The swordmaster explained with a stony nod while the group listened in a bewildered silence.

"Immortality through fame." Iroh mumbled while his nephew gazed on in fascination.

No doubt because he never would have guessed that beyond Zoe's ruthless exterior that she had such a great desire to become a legend.

"She threw down a sword at my feet and demanded that I train her. Because…she needed her glory. I was perplexed. But I accepted. Under the hopes that she would become one day take up arms against the tyrannical Fire Nation rule." Piandao lamented in a far-off voice with a forlorn sigh.

The allied forces sat in silence while they gazed at the quiet man in a grimace.

'She needed her glory. Just like I…needed my honor.' Zuko thought with a rare spark of realization in his golden eyes while he gazed away in shame.

"I was wrong. Somewhat. But there may still be a slight chance…that I can convince her to turn against Ozai." The swordmaster spoke with the others now staring at him as if he just spouted a second head.

"You…can't really think that Piandao?" Pakku pondered with his mouth ajar in shock while Piandao frowned as he set down his cup.

"I do. Because Zoe took up arms against the Fire Nation once before." Piandao answered with his companions gazing on in puzzlement.

"You speak of General Shoren?" The Dragon of the West asked with a thoughtful glimmer in his eyes.

"She almost killed my sister!" Sokka exclaimed in an angered voice while his friend's listened in pity.

"Calm down Sokka. Now is not the time to strike against our own." Aang reasoned with a frown while his friend sunk in his seat.

"Do not mistake me Sokka. I am furious over Zoe's actions and the many lives that she has taken. Zoe has a very rigid worldview. And she cuts down all those that she perceives as traitors. If anyone steps beyond that line…" The swordmaster explained once more while the others sat in a speechless quiet.

And they were all silent as the older man continued.

"Just as General Shoren did. By trying to surrender his post to Earth King Jaran." Iroh stated in a curious voice while Piandao frowned.

"That is just the cover story. That isn't what really happened. Zoe came to me after the battle. In private…she told me that General Shoren told her that he was going to detonate the local factory over Wests Harbor to prevent Jaran's advance." Piandao revealed only for all to stare at him in horror.

The allied forces were silent while Ling listened with her green eyes paying close attention to the history of her enemy.

"One hundred thousand people would have died if he had done so. Zoe felt that would be a betrayal against the people of the Fire Nation. And so, she killed him to save the people of West Harbor." The swordmaster informed to his stunned audience while he gazed on with serious gray eyes.

"I…can't believe it. So that's why she killed General Shoren." The Dragon of the West breathed with a newfound understanding in his golden eyes.

"Do not mistake me Iroh. My apprentice is a ruthless warrior. And she has killed a great many of our brothers and sisters. But if she should feel that Ozai and Azula are causing undo harm to the people of the Fire Nation…then she will turn her blade on the Royal Family." Piandao concluded with his palm gripping his glass while the group sat in a numb silence.

"That…seems like wishful thinking." The former prince spoke in an unconvinced voice while the royal woman nodded in agreement.

"The Dragon of House Song is my enemy. And I shall challenge her on the war front." The princess insisted once more before she set her hand atop her sheathed sword that now rested on the tabletop.

"Then you best take heed princess. Because she is a monster. From the South Pole to Ba Sing Se many warriors freeze up in terror when they see her colors marching on the horizon." The waterbending master commented with a shudder that was shared by Team Avatar.

"He is not wrong. She has killed far too many earthbenders to count. Tales are told of Zoe the Mighty…and how her blade pierces the heart of every earthbender that is bold enough to stand against her." Ruolo agreed as he gazed at the Team Avatar's fearful faces.

"Zoe the Mighty." Toph snorted in a mocking voice that was not shared by her companions.

"In the last year alone, she has gained great fame for her merciless hunting of my comrades. I can see why Azula dispatched her. Zoe has cut our strength in half. The White Lotus is fractured because of her." Iroh declared in a grim voice with his tea cup in hand while the younger people around the table listened in grim understanding.

"I will not deny it. The Prospect of facing Zoe Song in combat sends a chill down my spine. But I will do so regardless. Because it would sully my honor to back down from any opponent. I will face her…for the honor of my people." Ling spoke in a spirited voice with many turning to stare at her in rising respect.

Zuko more so than anyone else.

He couldn't help but stare at Ling as he realized that they had a great deal in common.

"My father fought a legendary battle with her…when she was only fourteen. They say that she was the only soldier to prove a worthy opponent. Rumor has it that they fought a death match that witnesses talk about to this very day. They even say that it was the wound that she dealt him that killed him in the following battle." The princess muttered in a far-off voice while her new allies listened to her in a sympathetic silence.

The former prince failed to suppress the shiver traveling down his spine as he recalled his brief but savage battle with the warrior.

And how she would have killed him if not for his former lover stepping in to assist him.

Even then she still escaped the exploding minefield with her limbs intact!

"Which is why I wanted to ask you Toph. If you would teach me metalbending." Ling announced as she turned to the surprised metalbender.

Iroh and the others sat in suspenseful silence as they came to realize just how useful it would be if Toph could teach others to metalbender.

"Teach you metalbending?" The blind bandit pondered as she swallowed her food before she turned to the general direction of the older female.

"Yes. And in turn I will teach you my late father's defensive technique. We'll make each other stronger." The princess offered with a small smile while a look of excitement overtook Toph's features.

"Now that sounds appealing. I have always wanted to see what Jaran's fighting style was like." Toph quipped with a growing grin while she held her broken arm in a cast beside her.

"That is a good idea. It will bolster our strength by a good margin." Iroh agreed in an approving voice while Team Avatar stared at the two earthbenders with rising hope in their eyes.

"I have a maneuver that I plan to use on Zoe in battle. I plan to metalbend her armor and then use my father's technique to land a finishing blow." Ling announced in a deadly serious voice while a speechless silence now reigned over the table.

And Aang visibly gazed away with a growing discomfort in his gray eyes.

He understood that Zoe was a beyond dangerous warrior.

Which was to say nothing of the terror that Azula now represented with her evolved bending.

And he desired nothing more than to see them imprisoned for their crimes.

But even after all they have done.

And even with his lover still recovering in a bed down below.

He found the subject of killing to be a disconcerting one.

"Alright. It sounds like a deal." The blind bandit spoke at long last with a nod while the warrior monarch cracked a smile once more.

"Thank you Toph Beifong. Perhaps this is the start of a new friendship." The princess stated as she put a hand on Toph's shoulder while the younger woman grinned up at her.

And Sokka still gazed at his friend with amazed blue eyes.

Seeing Toph so readily forming a new friendship was quite astonishing.

It was unlike the Toph he knew.

"It just might." Toph remarked with a still present smirk while Ling's hand lingered on her shoulder.

'Perhaps there is hope after all.' The Dragon of the West thought with a growing smile on his lips.

About one hour later.

They now watched as a small boat lowered into the water with Ling and Toph inside.

The two earthbenders had agreed to venture onto the isle to train together for several days.

Jeong Jeong stood among the others while he gazed down at the boat in unhidden concern.

"Are you certain that it is safe to moor here Iroh?" The deserter inquired with a worried edge to his voice while the other firebender sighed beside him.

"Safer than anywhere else. Given the cover that this sea cave offers us." Iroh assured as he turned to the adviser once more.

"You just be certain…that this training does not lead to Princess Ling coming to harm." Ruolo spoke with a noticeable sharpness to his voice while Iroh nodded in understanding.

As they watched the princess paddle the boat as it headed deeper into the cave the former general bit his lip before voicing his mind.

"Ruolo…I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to lend strength in rescuing our captured allies from Boiling Rock." The Dragon of the West announced in a guarded voice only to wince when the other man stared at him with widened green eyes.

It was a strategic decision to ask the adviser now while his nephew and the others were down below with Katara.

As of right now it was just himself, Pakku, Jeong Jeong, and Ruolo.

It was an unspoken rule to broach the subject of Suki in Sokka's presence.

"Boiling Rock! Are you mad!" The adviser exclaimed with clear reservations in his voice while the older man sighed heavily once more.

"Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors have been there for over six years. Our sources say that they are alive. And Sokka…he is heartbroken that he hasn't been able to save her." Iroh explained in a downcast voice only for his spirits to plummet when Ruolo adamantly shook his head.

"No. I will not commit to such foolishness. We will not follow in the footsteps of a suicide charge. And blindly charging into Boiling Rock is just that. Suicide. I am sorry. Do as you must. But we cannot follow through in such a dangerous plan." Ruolo declared with a frown while the other three men nodded in understanding.

"It is alright. I understand." The Dragon of the West sighed in a saddened voice while the other man turned to gaze into his eyes.

"Princess Ling will stand beside the Order of the White Lotus on this day from the Day of Sozin's Comet. Until the day that the Earth Kingdom is liberated from Fire Nation rule. We will fight with you on the war front Iroh. But for the princess's safety we cannot venture so deep into the Fire Nation. Not while they still possess such a numerical power advantage over our army." The adviser remarked with seriousness in his green eyes while the other three men offered him a nod in comprehension.

"May this day solidify our union." Pakku stated as he held out his open hand before the others.

Not even a moment later Iroh set his palm beside Pakku's.

And then Piandao followed suit by placing his hand alongside theirs.

Until finally Ruolo placed his in the circle while they gazed into each other's eyes.

"To victory and the death of tyranny." Ruolo commented with his hair blowing in the wind while the three older men smiled in agreement.

"To victory." Iroh agreed with a returning smile while he felt a new hope for the future flow through him once more.

Yes indeed.

There is always hope to be found.

Even in the darkest of times.

All one has to do is but look hard enough to see it.

**AN:**

**So, some big things happened in this chapter. Princess Ling most of all.**

**First, let's talk about Katara.**

**So, Azula and Zoe brutally wounded Katara.**

**Basically, Azula being the perfectionist that she is created a precise sword technique that permanently damages the enemies tendons. Azula ruined the tendons in Katara's arm, and Zoe made it worse by detonating the land mines over Katara.**

**In a sense Katara still got lucky, as she could have been blown to pieces. **

**We don't know if Katara's arm will recover. But we do know that her effectiveness in combat has been heavily weakened for much of the war to come. **

**This will serve as fuel for Aang, Sokka, and even Zuko's anger towards Azula and Zoe in the future battles with the two.**

**Especially Aang and Sokka, because every time they watch Katara sob over it only makes them want to get back at Azula and Zoe even more.**

**Hopefully, I don't come across as disrespecting Katara. Because I am not trying to do that.**

**I just see Azula as an all around more powerful bender, and in each instance that Katara got her it was only because Azula was not taking the battle seriously, as we saw in the catacombs.**

**Azula has a tendency to look down on her opponents and 'play' with them as if they were prey. And the only time we ever saw her go all out, was in her Agni Kai with Zuko.**

**Katara would have never gotten the drop on Azula on that night had she been in the right state of mind.**

**I believe that Katara cannot defeat a full powered, healthy minded Azula UNLESS she uses bloodbending.**

**A prodigy firebender, and a brilliant conqueror like Azula does not get to where she is by being weak. So, that's my stance on that.**

**That said.**

**Azula knew that Katara had been a significant obstacle to her in the past. Which is part of the inspiration for such a technique.**

**That is why Azula created a technique that cannot be doused. Even if her flames are put out by water. She is now skilled enough with a sword to pierce her opponent until her flames come back again.**

**That brings me to the second topic of discussion, Suki.**

**I briefly covered it before in the afterword of chapter thirty, the Ravine. But Suki has been in Boiling Rock ever since Azula, Mai and Ty Lee defeated her on that day six years ago in the forest.**

**This is a direct consequence of the timeline taking a slight change from canon. **

**Thank about it. If it took Aang six years to wake up from his coma. How would Sokka, Katara, and Toph mount a rescue on Boiling Rock? Zuko wasn't an ally at that point. And he was the one who initially helped Sokka to infiltrate the prison.**

**Because if this, Sokka is not at his normal cheerful self. The stress of everything that they have been through, combined with all that they did to protect Aang for six years, as well as missing Suki for six years and feeling guilt for never rescuing her.**

**It adds a deep layer of torment in the moment that Azula taunted him on the Day of the Black Sun. Because he feels like he failed her.**

**The White Lotus and the Gaang are planning to launch a rescue soon, as we saw in this chapter. But it must be planned very carefully, if they want to rescue the Kyoshi Warriors.**

**This also means that Suki will almost certainly hate Azula more than anyone else. **

**And yes, as we learned before in chapter forty-nine, Master Piandao trained Zoe.  
**

**Not only did he train her, he considers her his greatest pupil and he holds her abilities in the highest regard.**

**When he trained her, he had hopes that she would use her rare talents to overthrow the Fire Lord only to find himself disappointed when Zoe did the opposite. **

**But despite this he still has hope that it may still be possible to convince Zoe to betray Azula and Ozai if they convince her that they are harming the Fire Nation people.**

**And that brings us to the biggest detail of the chapter.**

**The heir to the Earth Kingdom Royal Family, Princess Ling is alive and her deceased father Jaran was the true Earth King.**

**This means that Earth King Kuei is a pretender that was put up by Long Feng.**

**This also explains why the Earth Kingdom government was so weak when Azula overthrew it. **

**They were fractured and divided because they had already suffered an internal coup that weakened their war efforts.**

**We'll get more into Ling and her late father as the story goes on. We'll find out why Jaran felt the need to launch a suicidal attack on the newly crowned Fire Lord Ozai.**

**Jaran had good reasons for what he did.**

**Princess Ling is basically the secret weapon of the late King Bumi and Master Piandao. So secret, that they didn't even tell Iroh.**

**She learned how to earthbend from King Bumi and now Master Piandao has taught her his swordsmanship skills. **

**As I stated previously. In my story the Avatar world is much larger. The Earth Kingdom is the size of Asia in my story. So this means that there are thousands of other cities that were not pictured in the show and Ling is now actively taking those small territories back one by one.**

**We also got to see from the other side how terrified people are of Zoe. **

**I want everyone to see just how infamous and renowned Zoe is. She is the only person in the Fire Nation army that people believe could have any chance of overthrowing Ozai and Azula. **

**This means that she is a huge obstacle to overcome if the rebels want to win the war.**

**So, now Ling is determined to defeat both Azula and Zoe, but because Zoe has been directly attacking her soldiers. She is going to go after her first.**

**Ling represents a growing mentality of people that do not want to rely on the Avatar to change society. It's a completely different thought process than the likes of Iroh and the rest of the White Lotus.**

**People are starting to ask do we really need the Avatar? Does the Avatar make us weak and dependent on one person?**

**Furthermore Ling and Toph are going to train together, and Toph has the chance to teach her metalbending for the first time.**

**Ling and Toph are going to train together, and Toph has the chance to teach her metalbending for the first time.**

**Ling's earthbending style, which was created by her father. Is a highly unique form of earthbending, just as much so as Toph's style. But it requires patience and elegance, which isn't really Toph's strong point.**

**We'll get to see the differences between the two styles as we move forward. And what makes Jaran's style so powerful.**

**We also got to see how much Elle's power frightens the Gaang. Despite her gentle nature, the consequences of Azula having Aang's weakness in her possession are huge.**

**Anyhow!**

**I think that about covers it. **

**Next chapter we'll get back to Azula and the others. And then we'll finish up this arc.**

**The next arc, the Fire Mountain arc is going to be much slower, but I promise that things will pick up action wise again in the following arc.**

**Stay tuned next time.**

**For chapter fifty-two! Starvation and Illness!**


	53. Starvation and Illness

**Hello everyone!**

**Here I am again!**

**Thank you so much for all of the favorites, follows and reviews over the last week! It means a great deal!**

**Please continue to favorite, follow and review, and as always please enjoy!**

_Starvation and Illness – Chapter Fifty-Two_

Team Azula sat around an early morning fire with their gaze focused solely on their young friend.

Elle sat stubbornly with her back turned to Azula.

While the princess clenched her teeth as she demonstrated a rare show of concern for another person's wellbeing when she nudged the smaller girl's back.

The concern was more than shared by the two noblewomen as they watched their young friend in growing worry while the younger girl's belly continued to growl much louder than the day before.

"Eat peasant!" Azula bellowed over the otherwise calm morning air while she sat looming over her petite pet's back.

"Azula…you can't force her to eat it if she doesn't want to eat it." Mai advised in a nervous voice while the acrobat stared down at their food in rising discomfort.

It was hard to work up much of an appetite when they knew that their little sister was beginning to starve.

"No!" Elle shouted with a frown while she turned away only for Azula to hiss over her shoulder.

"This is stupid Elle! Just eat the damn meat!" The princess roared with a snort of blue fire escaping her nostrils just as she prodded her girlfriend's back in a manner akin to a mother would press her child to finish her dinner.

"A-Azula please don't be so mean to Elle." Ty Lee attempted to reason with a sigh while she watched Elle duck her head in revulsion when Azula hung the cooked meat before her face.

"And I said no! Get that disgusting flesh away from my face! I will not eat it! You're lucky that I even cook it for you!" The blonde-haired girl called out with her nose scrunching up in disgust while she turned away from her highborn friends taken aback gazes.

It was readily apparent to both Mai and Ty Lee that it would be impossible to convince Elle to eat the armadillo bear meat of her own free will.

Well…whatever is left of it anyhow.

"I had the soldiers scour the forest for three hours this morning and they didn't find a single fruit! You'll eat it to stay alive until we can find you something more suitable!" Azula growled with a scowl on her regal features while she forcefully pulled her squirming serving girl in.

"No! I don't kill other lifeforms to stay alive! I survive only through peaceful means!" Elle protested in a distraught voice while Azula's strong arms began to restrain her.

While her big sisters stared at the furious royal woman in obvious disapproval.

"Azula! You can't just hold her down like she's a dog for you to discipline!" The markswoman exclaimed in a frustrated groan while the teenager began futilely wriggling in her leader's arms.

"I damn well do as I please! I am the master here Mai! Not you! Damn it Elle! The wretched armadillo bear is already dead! Eat!" The princess hissed with her muscular arms forcibly holding her panicking handmaid against her breasts.

"N-no! I don't subside off the suffering of other lifeforms! N-no!" The blonde-haired girl cried out when a piece of meat was shoved between her repulsed lips.

Only for Azula to roar in aggravation not a moment later when it was spit out onto the forest floor.

"Elle!" Azula snapped while her golden eyes shook in aggravation when the squirming girl finally wormed her way out of her grip.

"There are limits to even your authority Azula. You can't make her chew something that she doesn't want to eat." The brown-haired woman stated with a concerned frown gracing her lips while her spoiled friend glared back at her.

"G-gross! How dare you do that to me!" Elle yelped in an offended voice with anger in her amber eyes while Azula rolled her eyes down at her.

"Please! All I did was try to get you to eat." The princess snarled with a finger thrusting in her handmaid's adorably angered face.

"You put meat in my mouth! And now I won't make you dinner! Cook your stupid meat yourself or have someone else do it!" The blonde-haired girl declared with a spark of boldness in her eyes while her big sisters stared at her back in a taken aback silence.

All of Team Azula was shocked to hear the girl openly tell Azula that she wouldn't do something for her.

Once more. It was obvious that their young friend was growing bolder by the day.

"You will cook when I say you to cook peasant. Because I demand it." Azula taunted before taking a smug bite of her cooked meat while her lifelong friends sighed in the background.

"No! I won't! And I won't scrub your armor! And I won't wash your clothes in a river! And I certainly won't massage you either!" Elle insisted with her arms folded over her chest before she adamantly turned her back on Azula's taken aback face.

"You are being ridiculous. This is absurd!" The princess snorted with a narrow of her golden eyes while the two noblewomen rolled their eyes at her back.

Azula's desire to have her endless list of demands filled is 'reasonable'.

And it was 'unreasonable' for Elle to refuse to do them.

"Too bad!" The blonde-haired girl huffed with her back turned to the now scowling older female.

"Alright then! No snuggles for you." Azula announced in a sadistic voice with a finger pointing at Elle's back while her smirk began to return when she watched her pet's angered face transformed into a pout.

"N-no snuggles?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a saddened voice while she her master smirked at her back.

"No snuggles." The princess repeated in a victorious voice while she stared down at her sulking pet.

And for the briefest of moments the teenager almost seemed like she was already about to cave into her will.

Only for the acrobat to shatter it not a moment later.

"Aww. You can snuggle with me all you want little sister. Just come to our tent and you can have all the cuddles that you want while Azula's being a snuggle prude." Ty Lee commented with a grin while Azula spun around to glare a hole through her skull.

"Really oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl chirped before she leaped into the grinning acrobat's arms while the princess glared at the scene with dangerously narrowed golden eyes.

And Mai just sighed while she turned away just as Ty Lee pulled Elle into a suffocating hug.

"Ty Lee! That's my pet! Not your pet! As of this moment forward, I hereby decree it treason for you to hug her!" Azula announced with a finger jabbing in the acrobat's direction while the other woman had the gall to cast her a playful smirk.

"Then I embrace treason! She's so cute Azula! I just can't resist!" The brown-haired woman cooed before she smashed the smaller girl's face into her breasts while she cradled the handmaid in her arms with a warm smile on her lips.

"My breasts only Ty Lee. My breasts only." The princess spoke in a terrifying glower on her face while her serving girl giggled with her face buried in the acrobat's breasts.

"Oh, come on Azula! Elle loves to snuggle!" Ty Lee gushed with a giant grin on her lips while she crushed the smaller girl's face in her muscular arms.

Only for the three highborn women to hear a muffled squeaking sound from the acrobat's bosom that soon had Ty Lee's cheeks turning a guilty shade of red.

"Ty Lee. You're smothering her." Mai informed in a monotone voice just as Ty Lee released Elle from her crushing hug.

"Are you okay little sister! I didn't mean to squash you! I am so sorry!" The brown-haired woman shouted with her hands on the serving girl's shoulders while her young friend coughed ever so slightly.

It was something that all three of them noticed.

"It's fine oneesan! Really!" Elle cried out after regaining her breath while Ty Lee still blushed with her arms around her neck.

"You should be sorry Ty Lee! Only I may squash Elle! That is…if I choose to do so." Azula boasted with a pompous smirk before she took another bite of her meat while she chewed it in a content manner.

The two noblewomen just cast their leader an exasperated glance while they shook their heads in unison.

"Well I am happy that you are alright! And just as happy that you love my hugs as much as I love hugging you." Ty Lee remarked with a returning smile while she patted the smiling girl's back.

"I-I love you Ty Lee." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a bashful voice with her words earning her a gushing gaze from the older female.

"You're so sweet Elle. I love you too." The brown-haired woman assured with her hand on the small girl's shoulder while the young handmaid sat close to her.

"I won't say it again Ty Lee. Hands off my pet." The princess declared in a spoiled voice with a smug smile while the acrobat finally sighed.

"You know I could watch over her for you Azula. It's not like I can walk very far on this broken ankle." Ty Lee offered with a nod while Azula quirked a brow while she swallowed her mouthful.

"That reminds me Azula. Are we staying here? Or are we going to continue further on?" The markswoman pondered in a curious voice after swallowing her most recent bite of her meal.

"No. We are going to walk to the shore so we can find food for our pet peasant." Azula commented with a snort while she stared at her pet's blushing face as the acrobat patted the girl's shoulder.

"Azula…she's not our pet peasant!" The brown-haired woman scolded in a sisterly voice only to sigh when the small girl cried out in joy.

"I'm the group pet peasant! I serve Princess Azula, Lady Ty Lee and Lady Mai with pride!" Elle chimed with a sweet smile while Azula's smirk grew by tenfold.

"Humph. The girl knows her place." The princess spoke with a charming smirk while her lifelong friends gazed fondly down at her small handmaid.

"You're not our pet Elle. You're our friend. But if being a servant makes you happy. So be it. But don't you worry! We'll take good care of you." Ty Lee responded in a softened voice with her arm over Elle's shoulder while the much shorter girl began to lean into her belly.

"Oneesan…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a happy voice with the acrobat's muscular arm sliding around her shoulders.

She didn't mind being the servant to her highborn friends.

Truth be told she enjoyed it!

"Little sister." The brown-haired woman stated in an affectionate voice with a grin while the other two women gazed at the serving girl in their own fond fashion.

"Yeah shorty. You're our favorite servant." Mai commented with a twinge of affection in her voice while Elle blushed under their combined attentions.

"I should think that's obvious by now." Azula scoffed with a roll of her eyes while she eyed the acrobat in a mildly jealous manner.

"Is there anything I can do for you while you're recovering to help you oneesan?" Elle requested in a helpful voice with her gentle eyes peering up at Ty Lee's grinning face while the older female patted her head.

"Well I don't know little sister. I am a difficult woman to please. Perhaps…you could snuggle with me while I am off my feet?" Ty Lee announced with a growing grin while she rubbed the underside of her chin only for Azula to glare daggers at the back of her head.

"I'll be your snuggle servant oneesan! How's your blanket cast working out for you?" The blonde-haired girl chirped with her innocent eyes peering up at the acrobat in admiration while her big sister smiled down at her.

"It's working out great Elle. Thank you." The brown-haired woman answered with her palm ruffling the small girl's hair while her little sister lay underneath her armpit.

Only for the growling of the teenager's belly to cause all three of them to glance down at the red-faced girl.

While the two noblewomen adopted a guilty countenance once more as they gazed down at their full bellies in revived shame.

Here they sat eating Elle's cooking while the poor girl had yet to even eat today.

"Foolish peasant! Let's see how long you can keep this up before you cry for a meal. Meat or not." The princess taunted in a crueler voice with her lifelong friends casting her disapproving stares.

Just as the smaller girl turned away from her domineering eyes with another childish huff that invoked another puff of flames through her nostrils.

"I would rather die than eat that rotten flesh." Elle retorted in a stubborn voice just as she unzipped her backpack while her big sisters gazed down at her in rising concern.

And Azula narrowed her callous eyes at the girl's small back while she glared at her handmaid as her girlfriend dug into her infernal bag.

Only for her golden eyes to take on an incredulous expression when her pet small bottle of green liquid.

"What are you doing?" Azula demanded in an aggravated voice while she watched the girl unscrew the lid.

"Cleaning out my mouth with mouth wash because you put gross meat in it." The blonde-haired girl replied with her three friends now staring at her in surprise.

Just as she took a drink while she started swishing it around in her mouth while her princess grasped at the grass below her in an infuriated manner.

"Elle…I didn't know you abhorred it that much." Ty Lee sighed in a worried voice only to find herself jumping in fright when Azula pounded her fist on the ground in anger.

"Whatever! Starve for all I care! It's not like I care if you die!" The princess bellowed before she stood up with her fists clenched at her womanly hips while her young girlfriend turned away from her cold gaze.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman trailed off in a noticeably unnerved voice just as the royal woman released a snarl of contempt before she turned to stomp down the hill.

"Stupid peasant! You can just eat the grass when you get hungry! Or don't! It's all the same to me!" Azula scoffed with an uncaring wave of her hand while her boots stomped down the hill.

Mai and Ty Lee sat in an unsettled silence while they watched Azula march into the morning camp below.

And then they turned their attentions back to their young friend when Elle stood up and began to walk back to the royal tent.

"Elle…Azula didn't mean that." Ty Lee attempted to assure while she watched the small girl pad off with her backpack over her shoulder.

"I know. It's fine. I'm just going to lay down for now." Elle mumbled before she vanished through the flap of the tent while her big sister's frowned in sisterly concern.

"I'm going to go sit with her." The brown-haired woman said before she stood up with walking stick in hand while the other woman nodded.

"Good idea. If Elle needs anything. Let me know." The markswoman replied while she stared after the acrobat as she walked on her stick towards the large tent.

Ty Lee approached the tent only for her eyes to overflow with soaring worry when she heard the girl gasping into her inhaler.

'Somethings not right. She's only been away from her breathing machine for a day…so why is so getting so bad so quickly?' The brown-haired woman thought with apprehension in her eyes before she stepped into the tent.

Only to find herself staring down at the younger girl curling up on the floor with her inhaler in hand.

"Are you alright Elle?" Ty Lee asked in a protective voice just as she sat down beside curled up girl.

"W-will you hold me Ty Lee?" Elle inquired in a soft-spoken voice with her amber eyes gazing at the tent while she felt the acrobat's taller body sit down behind her.

"Of course, I will little sister." The brown-haired woman spoke in a kind voice with strong arms grasping a hold of the small girl's shoulders while she stared down at the handmaid crawling into her lap.

Not even a moment later the young girl set her head down on the acrobat's womanly thigh while she curled up with the older female's hand gently patting her head.

"I-I am so happy to have you as my oneesan Ty Lee." The blonde-haired girl muttered with a shy smile while she pressed her face into the acrobat's toned belly.

"So am I Elle. So am I." Ty Lee agreed with a sigh while she drew Elle into her arms before she lay down beside the younger girl.

And soon enough the acrobat was laying on her side with the teenage resting against her breasts.

All the while she frowned when the blonde's stomach continued to loudly growl.

Yet Elle ignored it in an almost practiced manner.

It was obvious that the girl was trying to ignore her hunger pains by moving as little as possible.

And that saddened her.

Her young friend has been hurt in ways that they still don't understand.

Azula strode through the camp in a foul tempered manner with the entire camp population bowing their heads in respect as she walked by.

While she gazed around with her arms folded over her breasts in an aggravated fashion.

"Nako!" The princess barked in a moody voice just as she stormed up behind the pilot while the girl was eating her breakfast.

"P-Princess!" The royal pilot sputtered just as she nearly dropped her food while she spun around to face the royal woman's demanding gaze.

The monarch's golden eyes rolled above her just as she sprang to her feet to bow only for the woman to wave a hand in the air.

"You may stay seated. Where is Zoe?" Azula questioned with her fingers tapping on her bicep while the pilot sat staring up at her.

"She's doing her morning workout princess in a clearing over there." Nako answered with a finger pointing towards a small path in the woods while the princess rose a brow in curiosity.

"Morning workout?" The princess asked in a calmer voice with amusement in her golden eyes while she watched the pilot shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know much about it. She just said that she's doing her crunches and whatnot." The royal pilot commented while she gazed up at the royal woman just as she turned to walk away.

"You can return to your breakfast now Nako." Azula concluded with a lazy wave of her hand while she began to walk off.

"Yes princess! Thank you again! For the many promotions!" Nako called out with a grateful countenance while Azula wordlessly walked off.

The princess's regal lips pursed into a scowl while she stepped into the brush.

And her callous golden eyes flickered with renewed annoyance just as she inwardly kicked herself.

She really needed to stop going soft on peasants. It was starting to become a bad habit.

Her father wouldn't approve.

The captain lay on the ground clad in nothing more than a bra while she pulled her body into the air with her dark hair sticking to her face.

Many burn marks from the prior explosion now adorned her upper body.

Along with many scars from her countless battles over the years.

Her muscular stomach rose with her every breath while she performed her crunches a rehearsed manner.

All while a large rock rested on her stomach just as a shadow stepped over her.

"You're working out. When we have a many days long hike to the shoreline ahead of us?" Azula inquired with her graceful brows rising in curiosity while she stared down at her most skilled soldier in amusement.

"I am a warrior. I must maintain my regimen…. otherwise I'll become dull like your so-called elites." Zoe responded with sweat dripping down her brow while Azula now glared down at her.

"You should be searching for food. Not doing crunches!" The princess complained with her fingernails curling on her bicep while the older firebender continued her routine.

"There is no fruit. I looked. Fruit trees do not typically grow on such slanted, rugged terrain. And it is not apple season. It will be many months before that tree produces a bountiful harvest. It would be unwise to feed her unripe fruit…she could get sick." The captain grunted with her hands behind her head while the royal woman scowled down at her.

"I am well aware Zoe." Azula stated in an aggravated voice with a growl emanating from her regal lips.

"I did find a berry bush…but there is a fifty percent chance that it could be poisoned. Either I continue to look closer to the camp…or we'll have to depart on a hike to find fruit." Zoe explained just as she sat up with her hand moving the rock from her lap while Azula turned to glare off into the tree line.

"Search every corner close to the camp. And if you should find nothing. Then search further and report your findings back to me." The princess ordered with a callous expression while she watched the older female wipe her face off.

"Understood. Worry not princess. We'll find your little lover something to eat. But in the meantime, if she gets too hungry…perhaps you have something that she can-" The captain joked only for a pointed boot to cruelly kick her in her side.

"Silence Zoe! I have no patience for your childish jabs!" Azula snarled with her fingertips grasping around her toned bicep while Zoe smirked up at her.

"Of course, not princess." Zoe chuckled with a still present smirk while Azula's eyes narrowed down at her.

And then Azula began to turn away but not before her cold eyes swept over the other woman's injured arm in mild annoyance.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be using your left arm." The princess commented in an irate voice while the soldier stubbornly met her gaze.

"I do as I please princess. I thought you would know that by now." The captain retorted in defensive voice with her hazel eyes twitching in annoyance while the royal woman started to walk off.

"Put your arm back in the cast Zoe! You're no use to me if your limbs start rotting off." Azula commanded as she strode away with a sigh escaping her red lips while she vanished into the short pathway.

This was such a miserable ordeal.

And it was all her uncle's fault!

The mere thought of her fat uncle caused her expression to contort into one of pure rage while she spewed fire through her full lips.

He will suffer for this!

And that is a promise!

The following morning.

The sound of coughing and a growling belly permeated the royal tent while Azula glared down at Elle with angered golden eyes.

While Ty Lee sat beside Elle with her arm over the younger girl's shoulder and Mai gazing down in concern alongside their leader.

"Zoe searched the entire forest until the sun began to go down and now it has been two whole days since you've eaten. On top of that now your body is beginning to weaken as a result of your foolishness." The princess snapped with her boot furiously tapping on the tent floor while her two friends stared down at the small girl in growing apprehension.

"S-sumimasen." The blonde-haired girl groaned in mid cough while her stomach continued to loudly complain while the acrobat held her in her arms.

"Azula! Now is not the time to be yelling at her." The brown-haired woman urged in a defensive voice while the royal woman scowled down at them.

"I…I just want to lay down. I…don't feel so good." Elle mumbled with her head falling down onto the acrobat's thigh while Ty Lee cradled her closely.

"Foolish peasant! That's because you're not eating!" Azula exclaimed with her fists at her hips while Elle shrunk into a ball in her friend's lap.

"Stop it Azula! Just go find Elle food! I'll sit here with you until you return." Ty Lee declared in a voice much like an older sibling protecting her younger while she held her palms over Elle's paling face.

"Ugh! Fine! Mai! Let's go!" The princess shouted with a wave of her hand while the other woman nodded just as she followed after her.

But not before the markswoman stopped to gaze back at the younger girl once more.

"Hang in there little sister. We'll find you something." Mai remarked with her stoic tawny eyes softening in worry before she turned away while she walked after her leader.

"I-I love you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl called out in a weakened voice with her innocent words prompting her princess to pause near the exit of the tent.

The acrobat's brown gray eyes began to mist up while she gently stroked the younger girl's hair with a compassionate hand.

"You are so fortunate that I am fond of you tiger monkey. I wouldn't put up with this nonsense from anyone else!" Azula scoffed with her beautiful face contorting into a glower before she stomped out of the tent while her handmaid's-tired eyes watched her exit the tent.

And her childhood friend followed after her while they were able to hear the acrobat speaking soothing words to the whimpering girl.

"It's going to be okay little sister. We're here for you." The brown-haired woman cooed in a compassionate voice as she drew the smaller girl into her toned arms while the handmaid hid her face in her chest.

And then her arm snaked around the serving girl's back while she held the coughing girl into her bosom.

"O-oneesan." The blonde-haired girl whimpered with her face turning white while she coughed into her big sister's breasts.

"Just lay down with me Elle…and I'll hold you. You don't have to talk. All you have to do is cuddle with me." Ty Lee spoke in a loving voice with a gentle look in her brown-gray eyes while she clutched the young girl into her chest.

"Y-yes Ty Lee. As you…command." Elle murmured with another cough while she smiled shyly when Ty Lee's strong hand ruffled the back of her head.

"You're such a sweetie Elle. Don't worry. I'll protect you." The brown-haired woman assured with her hands in the blonde's hair while she gazed down at the smaller girl seeking haven in her chest.

Any smile that was growing on her lips vanished when the girl released another heavy cough into her breast.

She couldn't fight the growing frown on her lips while she cradled the teenager into her bust.

That doesn't sound good.

Not good at all.

It wasn't too long afterward that three people were hiking down the forest path.

Azula's callous golden eyes grew more and more aggravated by the minute while Zoe and Mai continued casting one another hateful stares.

"Why do you have to bring her Azula?" Mai complained with loathing lacing her voice while Zoe spat at her boots in contempt.

"Because I am stronger than you Mai. Because I am the greatest warrior in this nation." Zoe remarked in a tone of upmost confidence while Mai rolled her eyes at her back.

"Please. You've clearly let your fame go to your head." The markswoman answered with a scowl while her bruised face gazed down the walking path that winded on ahead.

"Have I? That's rich. Coming from a woman that is weaker than me even when I only have one working arm. Even if I had all of my limbs cut off, I would still be stronger than you House Lin. Because you are shit." The captain taunted with a growing smirk while the other woman's tawny eyes pierced her skull only for her monarch's voice to sharply cut through the forest air.

"Enough! What are you two? Children!" Azula boomed in a supremely authoritative voice with Zoe still smirking at her right while Mai gritted her teeth on her opposite.

But she had to admit.

In all of the years that she has known Mai she has never seen anyone quite get to her like Zoe does.

Even she couldn't get this delightful of a reaction out of her.

But she mused that was most likely only because Zoe regularly took shots at her failed romance with Zuzu.

"Do you have any other talents Zoe? Other than cutting people up?" Mai questioned while she gazed at Zoe through the corner of her eye.

The princess studied her fingernails with a spark of amusement in her eyes while she watched her soldier's smirk grow even larger.

"Of course, I do! I am not only the greatest soldier in the Fire Nation but I am also the most popular noble. The people adore me…because I give my gold to the needy." Zoe commented with a sage nod while Azula's brow rose in entertainment.

And even though Mai didn't want to admit.

She couldn't help but gaze at the tall woman with a degree of surprise in her tawny eyes.

Once again, she never would have expected that Zoe would give money to the poor.

"You run a peasant charity Zoe?" The princess snorted in a mocking voice while the soldier in question nodded her head.

"I do princess. And you should do. Otherwise the resentment the people hold for you will continue to grow. Commoners don't tend respect a ruler that doesn't care if they die of starvation." The captain answered without delay with her arm in her makeshift sling while the princess's golden eyes now shone in anger.

"That isn't a talent Zoe. That just means that you have money. It doesn't take talent to toss coins to the hungry." The markswoman stated in a retorting voice while the soldier closed her eyes with a smirk still on her lips.

"I am also a…skilled lover with both men…and women. Which is more than can be said for you…given your pathetic romantic life." Zoe insulted with a smug wave of her hand while rage overtook Mai's face only for Azula to chuckle cruelly in returning amusement.

"Shut up. Cunt." Mai snapped in a pissed off voice before she stomped ahead of Zoe while the firebender laughed at her expense.

"Tell me princess. Zuko's your brother…he must have shared some tales with you about their relationship over the years." The captain quipped with a small smile while she stared after the weapons experts tensing back in delight.

And Azula just couldn't resist her red lips curling into a smile at the other woman's expense.

"Well…Zuzu has told me a thing or two." Azula drawled with a finger under her chin while Mai rounded around to glare back at her.

"Azula! Don't you even think about it!" The markswoman exclaimed with her eyes shaking in anger while her friend smirked back at her.

"Ah. Let me guess. She doesn't swallow." Zoe remarked with her boots crunching on the leaves below while she listened to Azula break out into an entertained laugh alongside her.

All the while Mai clenched her fists at her hips just as she began walking ahead at a much faster pace.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. My dear brother never really cared much for sex. He was always too obsessed over his honor. I suppose he and Mai have that in common. They both enjoy being miserable." The princess replied with a sophisticated smirk on her full lips while the soldier rose a brow in amusement.

"Well you know what they say princess. Misery loves company." The captain spoke with a never fading smirk while the nonbender stormed down the forest past ahead of them.

"Forget the both of you. I'll go search for food for Elle on my own. I don't need either of you to search for a fruit tree." Mai called out in a livid voice before she vanished over a hill while the two gazed after her.

A sigh escaped Azula's lips while she observed her friend angrily walking ahead of them.

All the while they continued to follow the up-hill path out of the heavily shaded forest.

About three long hours later.

The beyond aggravated princess finally planted her boot at the top of an overlook while she gazed down with observant golden eyes at the sloping landscape lain out before them.

Beside her stood the warrior stood with her fingertip pointing over the horizon.

The weapons expert was still marching ahead of them by at least a half hours pace.

And her lips once more pursed into a tight scowl while she stomped a boot in the grass below her.

Why couldn't that girl just eat the damn armadillo bear meat!

"The walk to the shore is that way princess. I posit this. We find enough fruit for Elle to survive on for maybe two days. And then we bring it back to her. And then we immediately the entire camp should embark on a hike to the shoreline. This will give us the optimum chance to flag down reinforcements." Zoe explained with her arm extended out before her while Azula turned to her in grudging approval.

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with!" Azula snarled while she rapidly resumed her stride into the valley below.

"Certainly princess. We can't allow your little girlfriend to go hungry." The captain answered in a playful voice with ever present sass in her voice while the royal woman's golden eyes now shone in great anger.

Mere moments later a bolt of lightning exploded over the otherwise calm forest air while many birds flew away in fright.

And then the princess stomped off ahead while the captain still stood smirking in knowing amusement behind her.

Three hours later.

The trio had walked at a speedy pace with the weapons expert still in the front just as they came upon another overlook.

The three women stopped with a look of relief flashing in their eyes when they saw an ever so slight hint of water in the far distance.

"The ocean." Mai spoke in a calmer voice while she gazed at the sight before her.

"I speculate…that it's about a three to four day walk from here." Zoe announced with her darky hair swaying in the breeze while Azula folded her arms over her breasts.

"We'll continue for three more hours!" Azula declared in a short-tempered voice before she brushed past the soldier while she strode on with her callous eyes glaring ahead in anger.

"Sooner or later we'll find a fruit tree of some sort." The captain offered in a helpful voice that only angered the royal woman even further.

"Damn you uncle! You will suffer for this transgression!" The princess shouted with her fists clenching over her armored chest.

And for once Zoe and Mai didn't argue.

Most likely because the two were just as fed up as she was.

About twenty minutes later the unlikely trio continued down the tropical pathway.

Only for Azula to gaze at Zoe in a questioning manner when the noblewoman held out her arm to halt her.

"Wait princess." Zoe stated while the other two women gazed at her oddly when she knelt down to eye the forest floor.

"What is it?" Mai pondered in a sighing voice while the soldier's hand cleared some leaves from their walking path.

That was when Azula and Mai's eyes narrowed when they saw what the other woman was inspecting.

A human footprint!

"We're not alone on this island." The captain remarked in a colder voice while the princess scowled down at the footprint.

'It's just as Nako suggested! Someone is trying to pick us off while we grow weak and hungry.' Azula thought with her red lips now entrenched into a scowl.

While Zoe remained crouched over the grass with her hardened hazel eyes staring down at her fingertips.

That was when she heard it.

The familiar subtle swishing sound of an arrow cutting through the air!

A sound that only a veteran soldier like herself would notice!

The trio jumped back in startlement when a steel arrow almost tore open the princess's throat.

The royal firebender had just barely side stepped in time to avoid a fatal injury!

All three of them tensed up with their backs turned to one another while their paranoid eyes scanned everything in sight.

"More assassins! When I find you, I will tear you apart limb by limb!" The princess called out in a malicious voice with her beautiful features adorning a wrathful scowl while she spun around in a maddened circle.

Only for her soldier to take her by surprise when she the warrior leap for the tree line.

"I've found you." Zoe spoke with her right hand swiftly unsheathing her sword while her companions watched her run towards a tall section of trees.

Another steel arrow bolt fired through the air only for the warrior's sword to rapidly block it before it was sent hurtling to the ground at her boots.

"You asked me why I brought her Mai." Azula commented with a returning smile while she stared on in approval while Zoe effortlessly deflected another bolt from her assassin.

Mai was silent as she gazed on with widening tawny eyes while she watched Zoe block a third bolt with her sword in awe.

'This is insane! It's like she isn't even tired!' The markswoman thought with reluctant astonishment in her while the berserk soldier caught a fourth bolt with the brunt of her blade.

"Is that all you've got!" The captain yelled out with a roar while several more steel bolts plunged through the trees.

Only to be swept aside with a meticulous swing of her sword while her hazel gaze narrowed before she sprang high into the air.

And then the captain flipped through the air with astounding agility before she tore straight through the green leaves of a towering tree.

Not a moment later her two companions stared up with narrowing eyes when a figure jumped from the tree.

Five more bolts fired from the steel cross bow while the sniper leaped away in fright when he saw that the monstrous soldier cut aside his arrows with frightening accuracy.

'Impossible! I was told that she would be significantly weakened by her injuries!' The sniper thought with his green eyes widening in horror while he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Only to find himself gazing ahead in terror to see the abnormally strong woman descending above him.

"You're dead!" Zoe shouted in a murderous voice with orange fire exploding from her body that knocked the terrified assassin off his balance.

And then…

Not even five seconds later the mighty warrior gracefully jumped past the stunned sniper with her blade now stained in fresh blood.

Crash!

The wounded man plunged through the tree branches below right before Azula's boots.

The monarch turned to her astonished friend while she gazed down at the kneeling man with a cruel smirk on her crimson lips.

"That…is why." The princess concluded with a smug smile just as she lazily brushed her hair from her golden eyes.

And just like that the soldier elegantly dropped through the trees as she landed on her feet before them.

"Tell us who you are and who sent you." The captain demanded with her right hand holding her bloodied sword while she gazed hard down at the blood-stained man as he fearfully attempted to crawl away.

Only to find his back hitting the tree and an ominous figure now looming high above him.

Azula stared down at the assassin with penetrating golden eyes that were already making the man sweat in horror as he futilely tried to back further away from her.

That was when they all three of the highborn women heard it.

A rustling in the trees above.

At first, they thought it was another assassin.

They tensed up in wariness only for a circular object to fall down at their surprised feet.

The red fruit rolled to stop while Mai gazed down at it with widened tawny eyes.

"It's…a bigger apple tree with…ripe fruit." The markswoman muttered in a stunned voice before turning her gaze down to the panicking man.

How unfortunate for him she mused before she bent down to collect the apple with an open palm.

The princess gazed between her cornered attacker and the tree with her anger giving way to pleasure before she turned to smile down at the trembling sniper.

"We've been looking for apples. And you led us right to it. How kind of you." Azula purred in a smug chuckle with her arms crossed over her breasts while she watched more apples rain down from above.

The sound of unripe apples hitting the forest floor dominated the forest scenery.

Yet in the midst of it was the occasional luscious red apple.

The princess observed the delightful scene with a wide smirk on her lips while she gazed down at yet another apple rolling to the ground at her boots.

That was at least ten apples!

Enough to feed her girlfriend for over a day!

It was a strange thing. To go to such lengths for a serving girl of all people. And yet…

She couldn't help herself.

"Some…only some House Lin. But enough all the same. We thank you. As a show of gratitude. Perhaps…we'll let you live if you talk." Zoe quipped with sass in her voice while she gazed down at the cowering man only for Azula to gaze at her in a questioning manner.

And once more the markswoman couldn't help but shudder in pity for the downed assassin.

"Perhaps. But only if you speak." The princess responded in cold voice before she stomped her boot on the sniper's face while he shook in terror beneath the sole of her boot.

Her golden eyes narrowed into slits while she crushed her foot against his trembling face while he shook under the weight of her death glare.

"I-I'm already mortally wounded! Short of a doctor…I won't be walking away alive. So…fuck you cunt. Y-you're not the Earth Queen. You're…just some dumb bitch…that can't see the forest for the trees." The sniper declared with a brief burst of bravery while the princess's golden eyes glared down at him in unfathomable rage.

Mai visibly winced as she shook her head.

Only a fool would think that Azula couldn't make their passing more painful.

Not a second later a scream of pain resonated high into the treetops when Azula's boot sparked with blue fire in the now wailing man's eyes.

Azula stomped down harder on the screaming man's face with the sole of her boot now heated like a steaming hot iron.

"I am the Earth Queen. And you are just a peasant…I presume. Now tell me who sent you!" The princess snapped in a frightening voice while she stooped over the howling man as she used his face as a footstool.

And then Zoe knelt down on the sniper's other side while she gazed back into his trembling green eyes with a callous gaze that rivaled Azula's.

"Princess…this weapon is a modified Earth Kingdom crossbow." The captain commented in a cool-headed voice while she peered up at her leader's intrigued face.

"I see. So…you're a dirt peasant." Azula spoke with a superior undertone in her arrogant voice before she ground her searing sole into the screaming man's eyes.

And Mai had already long since turned away while she gazed off with a flicker of disgust in her eyes.

It was beyond her how Azula could think so low of every other commoner but Elle.

And then look such a nice girl in the eye and not be sickened with herself.

'And you wonder why assassins are after your head Azula. And not mine. And not Ty Lee's.' The markswoman thought with a scowl on her lips while the princess still stood on the shrieking man's face.

"I-I'm a mercenary! I'm…a part of a larger band! We…w-were paid to kill you!" The assassin confessed in a terrified voice while the tall royal woman still smirked down at him.

"Really? Well you're not a very good mercenary. And not very smart either. Who hired you! Tell me! Or I'll castrate you with a heated blade!" The princess bellowed in a furious voice with a hand resting on her knee while she pressed down on the wailing man with the bulk of her weight.

The doomed man collapsed in despair under her boot while she continued grinding her heated sole into his now sobbing face.

Zoe remained crouched before the whimpering man with her blade still in hand while she watched him scream with pitiless hazel eyes.

"Speak peasant! Or I'll burn it off!" Azula roared with her golden eyes forming a soul piercing stare that had her captured attacker releasing a delectable scream.

"I-I…I w-work for-" The sniper attempted to admit only for a projectile to pierce his throat before he could go say another word.

The three highborn women stared down with surprised eyes while the now lifeless man slumped to the ground beneath Azula's boot.

The princess gazed up into the trees with dangerously narrowed golden eyes while she listened very closely for any signs of movement.

That was when an explosion pierced the forest air while the trio sprang backwards in shock to see that the apple tree had erupted into a blazing inferno.

The three stunned women dropped to the ground in a state of shock while they gazed up at the burning tree with a shared rage in each of their gazes.

And they all knew that it was done on purpose.

Whoever did it only did so because they witnessed their joy upon finding the apple tree!

"The tree…it's gone." Mai spoke in a voice with rage in her voice while she gazed down into her palm in shame to see that she had dropped the apple in her panic.

And for once the royal woman was stricken into an enraged silence.

Azula clenched her incensed fists at her womanly hips while her entire body trembled in unimaginable outrage.

It took over six hours to find that apple tree! And now it's all gone!

Zoe stood in a combat stand beside her while the warrior watched with a narrowed hazel gaze while a figure began to slowly emerge from the foliage.

"Was that tree important to you? My apologies. Well. If it's any consolation. There's a lot of trees on this island…maybe you'll find another." A distorted voice called out in a taunt while the three highborn women listened in rising anger.

The infuriated princess turned to watch an odd heavy figure step into their view.

They all stared at the peculiar figure with bafflement in their angered eyes while a white mask now gazed back at them.

The figure was hunched over with a black cloak covering the rest of his body.

While blue eyes now stared back at their faces in an almost disregarding fashion from behind the wooden mask.

"What…is that?" The markswoman inquired in a mutually furious voice with a blade in hand while the soldier crouched alongside her.

"It appears to be…some sort of…large puppet." The captain stated with her sword pointing at the expressionless wooden face.

"I look forward to hearing you scream when I pull you out of your little toy." The princess hissed as she began to walk forward with menace in her step.

Just as the bizarre contraption turned to follow her movement with the owner's eyes staring back at her intently.

"What a useless sniper. I should have killed him more painfully." The puppeteer complained with its bulky head moving to gaze at the royal woman's callous face once more.

While the other two women began to surround it just as cold blue eyes still followed their movements with the upmost care.

"In any event…we'll be killing you shortly." Zoe spoke just as she strode forward with her hazel eyes staring at the oblong puppet while it seemed to tilt its head back at her.

And then the soldier took off in a sprint jumping straight at their strange opponent.

While Azula gazed on with icy golden eyes that widened in slight fascination when the contraption drew a built-in blade with astonishing precision.

And then the soldier's sword made the puppet's blade while the firebender pushed back on it with growing intrigue in her eyes.

"Azula…I have never seen anything like that before. Who…fights in a puppet?" Mai questioned in a bewildered voice with her eyes flickering to her leader's emotionless face.

All the while they watched closely when the strange thing jumped away with agility one wouldn't expect from something so heavy.

"You…I've seen you before. I saw you fight Jaran." The puppet master declared in a disguised voice while the swordswoman piqued a brow inquisitively.

The statement took the three fighters aback while the firebender eyed their attack with narrowing hazel eyes.

"And what of it?" The captain inquired in a frigid voice before she sprang into the air with blinding speed while she descended over the now stationary contraption.

And then an explosion of orange fire lit the clearing while the other two women covered their faces as they gazed on through the heavy smoke.

The contraption sat with sear marks on its face while its head turned around in search of the unseen firebender.

Only for the sound of cracking wood to fill the forest air when the captain caught the puppeteer unawares.

Countless wooden pieces flew onto the forest floor while the princess still watched with a sliver of intrigue in her golden gaze.

And now the puppet sat with its cloak cut into shreds while its body began to crack in a thin line down the length of its entire surface.

"Your toy is broken. Show yourself!" Zoe exclaimed with her blade pointing down into the cracked wood just as a feminine chuckle sounded off from within.

Only for a smoke bomb to detonate in the captain's face while she covered her mouth in practiced ease.

Azula held her sleeve over her mouth while she stared into the giant smoke cloud while the voice continued to tauntingly laugh back at them.

"Get back to your…tiger monkey Azula. She needs her princess charming." Silah spoke in a taunting voice with an amused smile on her lips while the royal woman's golden eyes now boiled over in unfathomable rage.

The markswoman flinched when Azula's jaw clenched in fury like she has never before seen.

A rage so great that she feared that the princess would shun any and all future affections to the innocent young girl.

And just as quickly as the mysterious woman arrived.

The trio now gazed into the clearing smoke with frustration in their eyes to see that there was no sign of their attacker.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" The princess bellowed in an infuriated voice with her regal lips pursed into a tight scowl.

"She escaped." The captain grunted before she wiped the blood of her blade and then swiftly sheathed it at her hip.

"I can see that Zoe! And she burned the damn apple tree too!" Azula snapped with her teeth clenched in her anger while her golden eyes swept over the burned ruins of the tree.

Over six hours of walking! All for nothing!

Just so she can go back to hear the girl cry about how she refuses to eat meat!

"This is probably going to make you even angrier. But we should just go back…sleep a few hours and trek back with the whole camp. It's best that we stay together with assassins lurking about. And the more people we have…the quicker we'll find her food." Zoe advised as she turned away while her two companions looked furious over the day's efforts having all been for nothing.

Without even replying the princess stomped past the dejected markswoman while she clenched her fists at her womanly hips.

"All of this! All for nothing!" The princess called out in her fury while she exhaled blue fire through her nostrils.

Yet even though she wouldn't admit it aloud.

This encounter with two more assassins made her concerned for a possible attack on the camp while they were away.

She knew well enough that her forces were more than capable of fending off any assault.

But yet she found herself pondering if her girlfriend has been attacked while was away.

"I can't believe that this was just a waste of time." The markswoman groaned as she angrily took off after the other two women.

Just before she gazed back at the destroyed apple tree with a flicker of guilt in her tawny eyes.

Only to turn away a moment later while she released a sigh under her breath.

Later on, that night.

The acrobat slept in an uneasy sleep with younger girl's face resting upon her toned stomach while her palms sat in her adopted sister's sleeping hair.

In between the girl's snores the serving girl would erupt into noisy coughs like clockwork every few minutes.

Ty Lee's brown-gray eyes opened up the moment she heard someone open the flap of the tent.

She turned her head around to find herself gazing up at Azula's utterly exhausted face while the royal woman glared down at her.

Golden eyes stared down at her in such a foul tempered manner that she couldn't help but shiver under the monarch's wrathful stare.

"H-how did it go Azula?" The brown-haired woman asked only for her stomach to drop when the princess looked as if she was about to burn down the tent in her anger.

"Just marvelous Ty Lee." Azula spoke in a livid voice before she lazily plopped down on her ass beside the other woman.

The acrobat swallowed while gazed between her young friend's coughing face before she voiced her mind.

"Is…there food for Elle?" Ty Lee inquired in a nervous voice to find herself shivering when Azula's narrowed into a penetrating glare.

It looked as if Azula was doing everything humanly possible not to blow up while the girl was asleep.

"The same food that there was when I left twelve hours ago." The princess answered in a beyond infuriated voice while the acrobat gazed back at her in disbelief.

"You…didn't find anything?" The brown-haired woman inquired in a terribly distraught voice while the royal woman grunted in anger.

"We were attacked by an assassin. And then we found an apple tree right in the very same spot that Zoe cut the fool down. Just as I was torturing the information out of him…another assassin delivered a fatal blow…" Azula trailed off with tremendous anger in her voice while Ty Lee shivered as she gazed back at her curiously.

"Oh. What happened to the apples?" Ty Lee queried with sisterly worry in her protective eyes while Azula gritted her teeth in humiliation.

"The wretch burned the tree and every ripe apple into ashes." The princess revealed with cold anger lacing her regal voice while the acrobat's mouth sunk into a thin line.

The usually kind woman was gazing on with shared rage in her eyes just as the girl coughed on her belly once more.

"I…see." The brown-haired woman muttered in a tone of soured spirits while she lay there on her back.

"Give her to me. Without waking her up." Azula ordered in what she hoped was an aloof voice while Ty Lee turned to her in surprise.

And despite Ty Lee's great concern for Elle's well being and her own building frustrations.

The acrobat couldn't help but sigh as she nodded with the hints of a smile on her lips.

"Alright Azula…she missed you." Ty Lee informed before she gently grasped a hold of Elle's shoulders while Azula eyed the smaller girl with a seemingly cold gaze.

And then the petite girl's head was set on Azula's robed belly while a warm palm lowered into her hair.

"Of course, she did. An acrobat doesn't compare to a princess." The princess scoffed with a tired roll of her eyes while she gazed down at her young girlfriend curling up in her lap.

"Right Azula. How could I? What are we doing to do now?" The brown-haired woman sighed with frustration in her voice while gazed on at the adorable scene.

The snoring girl curled up with another cough while she grasped at the older female's robes just as her face buried her face in her girlfriend's shirt covered belly.

"I am going to sleep for a few hours. And then…we're going to pack up and start walking to the shoreline. We're bound to find more food for this tiger monkey along the way." Azula announced as her legs sprawled out on the tent floor while she held a hand in Elle's hair.

The other woman looked noticeably relaxed as soon as she heard that.

All the while she found herself cracking a smile over how Azula was already tending to Elle in a protective manner very unlike the firebender.

"Good. I am glad to hear it. What about your attackers?" Ty Lee asked with a trace of worry in her voice while Azula scowled once more.

"That infernal woman made it sound like the camp was under attack while I was away. And so, I came back to check on this one here. Only to find out that there was no attack…and that it was just a stupid game to waste my time." The princess replied in an icy voice with a snort while the acrobat listened with understanding in her eyes.

'I still can't believe that Azula did all of that for Elle! It's…nothing short of astonishing!' The brown-haired woman thought with awe in her eyes while the young girl lovably snored on the royal woman's robed belly.

"The next time I see her…she is going to die tasting the ashes of despair. Along with anyone else who should be foolish enough to stand in my way." Azula snarled in a wrathful voice with her full lips pursing into yet another malicious sneer.

"Of course, they will Azula. Do you want me to go back to my tent?" Ty Lee questioned in a soft voice so as to avoid waking her little sister up.

"No. You can stay. Just don't wake me up…. or I will destroy you." The princess spoke in a yawn while she stared down at her young girlfriend's grudgingly adorable sleeping face.

"Got it Azula." The brown-haired woman assured in a chuckle while she yawned herself before she took to sprawling out on her side.

"Azula-sama…" Elle murmured in an asleep voice with a cough while Azula gazed down at her just as her palm grasped at the back of her head.

"You stay right where you are peasant…" Azula trailed off with her fingers dancing in her handmaid's hair while Elle sleepily curled up upon her belly.

The acrobat closed her eyes with a smile on her lips despite all that they have been through since they became stranded on this island.

And soon enough the princess herself closed her eyes while her red lips curved into a softened smirk when the teenager in her lap resumed her adorable snoring.

Such a difficult girlfriend this one is.

But to her liking all the same.

Somewhere far away on the island.

A shadowed figure sat on a ridge gazing down with a deranged smile on her lips.

The puppeteer ran her tongue along her lips while she gazed down at the forest below with maddened interest in her eyes.

"I can't wait…to go to this new world and see what wonders await there. I just have to be patient. All things are possible…in time." Silah spoke to herself just as her emotionless blue eyes turned to gaze at the tall robed figure standing lifelessly behind her.

The former Earth King's deceased green eyes stared on ahead while his long pony tail swayed in the wind just as it had when he was alive.

"Isn't that right Jaran?" The puppeteer remarked with a deranged smirk while she turned her eyes back to the forest below.

Yes, indeed.

All she had to do is wait.

And she will find what she seeks.

Good things come to those who wait.

**AN:**

**First off, allow me to get to Agent Banana's question. To be honest I hadn't really thought of that yet but I might.**

**I have mostly been considering writing an Elle Gaiden which will show how her life went from being joyful to many years of misery with the death of her parents. This would allow us to see the terrible pain that she went through, and come to understand why she fears her brother so deeply.**

**But even though it will be highly depressing at times, it will end on a hopeful note. Because we know that she eventually finds her home in Team Azula. **

**A few things to go over.**

**First, a very big character was introduced this chapter, the puppeteer, Silah is going to be a very powerful antagonist over book one and possibly into the other books. The story will have many villains and antagonists.**

**In some ways you could even consider Azula a villain protagonist for the time being. And the Gaang hero antagonists. But that said.**

**Silah is more definitely a villain, and a very demented one at that.**

**Now, while she isn't necessarily an ultimate big bad, she may well end up being one of the strongest villains over the course of the series. There are dark secrets to her peculiar power and her odd style of fighting. As we will find out later on.**

**And yes, in case anyone was wondering. The figure at the end with the puppeteer was the former Earth King Jaran. **

**You might be wondering, he's dead. So, how is he standing beside her? **

**That too we will find out later. As I stated earlier about Jaran. He is a prominent figure in the story, even though he is already dead. He was one of the strongest benders from the timeline before the story began. And that is why it is so significant to the White Lotus that they now have his daughter as their ally.**

**Secondly, let's go over Elle's diet.**

**Elle may be naive and she may be innocent but she stands true to her beliefs. Even if it ends up costing her very life. Her mother Lana, raised her to follow a path of love and peace. And despite her mother dying when she was only five years old.**

**Elle took those words to heart and she refuses to go back on that.**

**Now, there are obviously complications to such a belief system. Most notably when the woman she is madly in love with is a known war monger who has no interest in such pacifistic notions.**

**This puts Elle in a difficult situation. She understands that Azula hurts people but she still loves Azula. And she doesn't want to lose her newfound happiness. For this reason she will help Azula oppose Aang and the others.**

**But that doesn't mean that Elle is down with killing. Just like Aang, she will go to pain staking efforts to avoid taking anyone's life, and try her hardest to convince people of authority, such as Azula and Zoe to show mercy.**

**She also sees fighting for Azula as necessary for her own survival. There are people that are after her and without the security of Azula's powerful protection she knows that she will be powerless when they come for her.**

**So, that said, she takes this very seriously and she is just one of those people that would never eat meat of any kind.**

**When writing this story, I tried my best to keep Elle's beliefs from all of the sudden causing Azula to change her own.**

**So, while Elle isn't going to lecture Azula, or anyone else to live the way she lives. If Azula puts cooked meat in her face, even with the intention of helping her. She is going to react in disgust and refuse to eat it every time.**

**But anyhow.**

**Regarding Silah, her presence will be felt throughout the coming chapters as Team Azula feels that they are being watched at times. But it will be a long while before we see her in detail.**

**When she does make an appearance, it will be brief like in this chapter but it will showcase her aura of power and ominous nature at the same time. We are going to be building her up for a while before she officials enters the story more frequently.**

**And in case anyone else is wondering. Yes, Silah is partly inspired by Sasori from Naruto with some key differences, and partly inspired by other characters through out several manga and anime. **

**So, anyway.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**The next chapter will mostly bring the stranded arc to a close and we will cover the final details in the following chapter afterward. And then they will finally leave the island.**

**Stay tuned next time.**

**For chapter fifty-three! Retribution!**


	54. Retribution

**Hey everyone!**

**I decided to post this one sooner than later.**

**As usual I want to send a shout-out to the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed my story over the last few days.**

**As always, please continue to favorite, follow and review.**

**If you see any significant grammar errors please let me know.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter. **

_Retribution – Chapter Fifty-Three_

Yet again the sound of the teenager's stomach growling resounded into the royal tent while Elle lay on her side refusing to face the woman kneeling over her.

And the two noblewomen exchanged a dejected glance while Azula prodded their adopted sister's back with a frustrated hand.

"Eat it peasant!" Azula commanded in a voice akin to parental with her palm on the girl's back while she held the cooked meat before her handmaid's paling face.

"No." Elle answered in an adamant voice as she turned away from Azula's glowering face while the much taller woman hovered over her.

"Do you have any idea what I went through for you yesterday? I walked for twelve hours to search for fruit! And now I have to do it all over again while we carry your feeble body on our back!" The princess complained with a regal scowl entrenched on her red lips while the teenager shrunk under her glare.

"You know Azula. It might help if you said all of that without insult?" Ty Lee suggested with her hands on her hips.

"Waste of breath." Mai stated as usual with a heavy sigh while she gazed down at Elle's back.

That puppeteer has been spying on them for quite some time.

She's toying with Azula.

She burned the apple tree and tricked Azula into walking back just so she could get the satisfaction of pissing the princess off.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…but I will wait for…fruit. I'll be alright…really." The blonde-haired girl assured in another cough while she held her hand over her chest while the princess tightened her grip on the meat stick in her anger.

It went without saying that all three women were taken aback by adamant Elle was about never wavering in her beliefs.

Even at the cost of her own health.

"Azula. This is a waste of time. We should just pack up camp and leave." The markswoman advised as she turned to stare down at the royal woman's crouched back.

"Ugh! You're a real thorn in my ass Elle! I hope you know that!" Azula snapped before she stood up with her golden eyes glaring down at the curled-up girl at her feet.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama." Elle murmured with the barest hints of a blush on her cheeks while she listened to Azula release a snort of contempt above her.

"Good. I have said it before and I will continue saying it a thousand times over. You are lucky that I like you Elle." The princess scoffed in a haughty voice before she turned around and strode past her two childhood friends.

"I know princess." The blonde-haired girl answered in a quiet voice while the princess glanced back at her one more time before she exited the flap of the tent.

The two noblewomen exchanged an amazed glance while they watched their leader walk away.

And then they turned their attentions back to the younger girl while the blonde continued to produce noisy coughs that worried them greatly.

About twenty minutes later.

The nurse stepped out of the tent before she made her way back over to where her monarch stood awaiting her diagnosis.

The princess stared back at her with cold golden eyes while she sunk into a low bow on all fours before her pointed boots.

"Well, Shii! Out with it. What do you make of the girl's condition?" Azula questioned in a stern voice with her hands on her hips while she gazed down at the nurse's prostrated form.

"W-well I can't speak for the cause of her lung condition Your Highness. I agree that she should be taken to the Fire Nation Medical Center for further evaluation. Her breathing is worsening because she is away from the oxygen machine that you supplied her. Quite simply put. You need to get her back on her nightly oxygen until her condition is adequately diagnosed." Shii explained in a serious voice while Azula stared down at her with her lips pursing into a thin line.

'It's only been three days and it's this bad?' The princess thought with a snort of blue fire escaping her nostrils while she scowled down at the intimidated woman.

"Due to a combination of that…and not having any food for what's going on three and a half days her immune system is starting to decline. If you want my honest opinion…" The nurse trailed off in an uncertain voice while the royal woman still gazed down at her.

"Go on. You may speak." Azula commented with a wave of her hand while Shii nervously met her stern golden gaze.

"I…wouldn't worry about it…considering that reinforcements are bound to arrive within a day or two. But I don't think that she will survive three weeks on this island." Shii responded as she gazed up into Azula's taken aback golden eyes with a grave countenance.

For once the princess stood speechless.

Any words of response swiftly died in her throat while the young nurse stared up at her.

"She just can't handle it. The girl is just too sick. And I don't mean sick from hunger princess. She's terribly ill. If you really want to keep her around…then I suggest you do everything you can to find out what's wrong with her." The nurse concluded as she averted her eyes from the monarch's taken aback gaze.

Azula stood in silence while she grasped at the hem of her pants with a strange emotion briefly flashing in her hardened golden eyes.

For some reason the prospect of losing her handmaid sent made her heart twist up in apprehension.

After all that she and this peasant girl have been through together.

She couldn't stand the thought of being without her cheerful servant.

"Your counsel has been received Shii. Now go and get ready. We depart for the shore in one hour." The princess ordered in a rigid voice while she turned away to glare off into the trees.

"Yes, my princess. As you command." Shii answered as she arose with her head bowed in respect.

And then she walked off.

Azula did not respond.

The monarch still stood gazing away with something akin to an unsettled look in her cold golden eyes.

And then the regal woman clenched her fists with flames spewing from her lips while she began to stomp towards the camp.

She isn't going to lose this one.

Two hours later.

Azula's forces were now trekking across the distant horizon.

While the princess herself walked with the captain beside her.

The royal pilot nervously followed after the two powerful firebenders while soldiers and workers strode ahead of them.

The acrobat leaned on her walking stick while a spark of pain flashed in her eyes every time that she stepped down.

She wore her boot once more on her broken ankle.

She had no choice but to shed the blanket cast so she could make the hike.

Truth be told the blanket cast didn't work all that well. But that wasn't the point.

What mattered was that her little sister made it for her.

Her warm brown-gray eyes flickered to the young girl on her fellow noblewoman's back while a small smile formed on her lips as she gazed at the two.

The stoic markswoman now walked with the teenager hanging onto her back while she braced the young girl's legs as she carried her down the pathway.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu oneesan." Elle mumbled with her face pressing into Mai's hair while she hugged the noblewoman around the neck.

"It's nothing little sister. You're family. And I take care of family." Mai spoke with a small smile on her lips while she gently held onto Elle's feet.

"I…love you Mai." The blonde-haired girl declared in a lovable voice with a bashful smile while she hid in the tall woman's neck.

"I love you too kiddo." The markswoman answered with a fond smile while gazed at the younger girl's adorable face through the corner of her eye.

Elle's arms hung over Mai's chest while the serving girl retreated into the crook of the noblewoman's neck.

And her big sister continued to carry her with relative ease while tawny eyes occasionally gazed down at her in unconcealed concern.

And Azula found herself unable to resist gazing back at the teenager with a sliver of jealously in her cold eyes.

But she knew well enough that she couldn't be seen carrying a serving girl in front of her army.

Soon enough a soft snoring sound filtered into the air while Mai gazed down at Elle with fond tawny eyes.

And Ty Lee giggled while she gazed at the adorable scene with a loving grin on her lips.

And not one person so much as dared to say a single word about how Elle got to sleep while they walked.

Most likely because everyone was cowering in fear while Azula's callous golden eyes still swept about in a way that made most present feel as if they were about to piss their pants.

"That's so pink Mai." The brown-haired woman stated in a quiet voice while the taller noblewoman walked with a slight grin on her lips as the small girl snored in her hair.

"It is." The markswoman agreed with her hands carefully bracing the girl's feet while her little sister's face hid in her dark hair.

'I'm going to miss this kid.' Mai thought with a momentary flash of sadness in her eyes while she savored the way that Elle slept on her back.

It was…pleasant.

Having someone so innocent to protect.

Many hours later.

Zoe's hazel eyes were on the look out while she stared up at the trees as they made, their way through the mountain valley.

In the distance the oceans waters seemed to be slowly growing closer and closer.

They had already walked further than they had the day before.

Yet she knew well enough that it was at least two days walk away.

The expedition continued on as they made their way through the flattened valley.

The hike seemed to be going smoothly.

Until one man cried out to Azula while she turned around to gaze in the soldier's general direction.

"Princess! The ground here…it seems…soft." The soldier called out while he gazed down at the slightly softened grass.

While the princess's golden eyes peered down at her feet with her brows furrowing thoughtfully while she pushed down on it with her boot.

And that was when it happened.

Suddenly her golden eyes widened when the ground began to shake beneath her boot while she spun around to yell out an order to her Dai Li.

"Dai Li! Earthbenders! Negate them now!" Azula bellowed with a furious countenance while the men yelled out in agreement.

"Yes princess!" The Dai Li Leader shouted just as they slammed their hands into the shaking earth.

Only for their eyes to widen when an erupting sound exploded from the ground beneath their feet.

"What's going on Azula!" Ty Lee asked in a worried voice while the ground still tremored beneath her boots.

Not a second later her eyes grew wide in fear when magma began to bubble onto the surface from an open hole.

She began to back away with Mai alongside her as they stared down in fright.

Mai steadied the sleeping Elle on her back before they sprang ahead while the ground continued to crack beneath their feet.

And the princess turned in a circle with her golden eyes now agape in anger while the pilot stared at her in terror.

"They trying to trigger a volcanic eruption princess!" Nako exclaimed in a panic while Azula glanced down at her before waving her ahead.

"I can see that Nako!" The princess barked as she took off with her forces making a mad dash to escape the collapsing valley.

All the while her wrathful eyes never lost sight of her prone handmaid on her the noblewoman's back.

Just after the group made it out of the range of the burst of magma the ground continued to shift underneath their feet.

And the Dai Li continued to negate what they could by bending the earth closest to them.

But even so a great many of Azula's people were injured or nonfighters.

The ground sunk below them before it finally came to a stop.

And Azula now stood with her boots entrenched in the dirt while she turned to glare up at the raised ground with callously narrowed eyes.

The entirety of the monarch's forces now gazed up at the mound of dirt while Zoe now stood with her sword in hand.

The workers with no combat ability whatsoever like Shii could only tremble as their heart raced while they turned to Azula for guidance.

The two noblewomen stood back to back with the teenager on the weapons experts back.

Only to find themselves staring up at a large guerilla force of earthbenders gazing back down at them over the raised mound of earth.

"Your orders princess?" The Dai Li Leader pondered in an unfettered voice while the royal woman held out a hand to signal him to wait.

"You are going to regret obstructing my path." Azula hissed in a murderous voice as she glared up at the apparent leader as he stepped forward.

The man was of average height, and he wore green robes with a tan trim.

He wore his hair in a bun and he had had a large beard that accented his features.

He gazed down at her with hateful green eyes.

To which she gazed back up at him with a cruel sneer on her full lips.

Elle hung on Mai's back with her eyes now opening up while she gazed up at the scene with her eyes widening in concern.

And then she turned to her master for guidance.

"Azula-sama? What's going on?" Elle asked in a cough while Azula glanced at her from over her shoulder with her domineering eyes softening for just a moment.

"Just stay with Mai servant. This is nothing but a brief roadblock." The princess spoke in a strict voice before she turned to stare back up at the man's angered face.

"It will be alright Elle." Ty Lee stated in a voice of reassurance while she held a hand on the coughing girl's back.

Saro stood behind his captain with his fellow soldiers while they waited for Zoe's order to attack.

"We don't recognize your rule Azula. You're nothing but a vile monster. The Earth Kingdom denounces you and your father!" Hoshin declared with his green eyes narrowing back at Azula's sadistically smirking face.

And Mai remained silent while she glared at Azula through the corner of her eye.

It always goes back to Azula.

Now assassins are trying to kill almost one hundred people just because of the woman's cruelty.

The princess's forces stood together while the injured and the nonfighters stood in the back shielded by the able bodied.

"Do you now? How heartbreaking. I'll just have to make an example of the lot of you then. I imagine that will end your little…rebellion quite handily. Don't you think so Ty Lee?" Azula remarked in a pitiless voice while the acrobat stared away in discomfort.

"Yeah Azula…. I do." The brown-haired woman answered in an apprehensive voice while her friend's golden eyes briefly flashed with annoyance before she gazed back up at the rebels.

'So…my uncle not only ambushed me. But he left a band of marauders on the island to besiege and murder us. How noble.' The princess thought with a small puff of fire exuding from her nostrils while Hoshin's voice rang out into the valley air.

"Hear us now tyrant! We don't serve you! We serve Princess Ling! Heir to Earth King Jaran!" The rebel leader roared with a finger pointing down at the now stunned gathering.

A speechless silence spread throughout the air while even Zoe gazed up with her hazel eyes flashing in disbelief.

And Elle continued to gaze between her family and the rebel forces with rapidly disconcerted amber eyes.

Azula's golden eyes flashed with a spark of surprise while she gazed up in disbelief.

That's impossible!

She already knew that Long Feng killed off the previous Earth King's family when he took the throne with his puppet king!

"The Earth Kingdom Royal Family was slain by Long Feng over ten years ago." The captain called out with her sword in her right hand while the rebel still shouted down at them.

"Princess Ling survived! And now she has already begun retaking the Earth Kingdom! We are going to kill you Azula! And anyone who stands beside you! This island is your grave Azula!" Hoshin announced in a wrathful voice with the ground rumbling beneath his feet while his band of forces moved into position.

The ominous statement terrified the noncombatants such as Shii.

The princess stood with her lips agape in both shock and anger to hear that an heir to the Earth Kingdom throne was stirring up a bigger rebellion.

If this…princess is going around from town to town. It won't be long before she inspires a much bigger rebel army than the one commanded by her fat uncle!

She clenched her jaw in her fury while she spewed flames from her lips.

"P-Princess I am not a fighter. W-what do I do?" Shii inquired in a frightened voice while Azula turned to regard her with a cold stare.

"Those that cannot fight stay in the rear! Do as I tell you! Obey my every order! And you will leave this island alive!" Azula declared ordered in a harsh voice before she gazed up to regard the rebel army in cold anger.

"That earthbender…he is skilled." Zoe stated as she gazed at her monarch while Azula released a snide snort.

"Compared to our skill Zoe. It is nothing." The princess replied in a sanguine voice with her palm falling to her sheathed blade at her hip.

All the while knowing that she couldn't afford to use her defensive ability again so soon.

It was too great of a risk to chance her chi burning out again for a second time on this isle.

With that in mind she grasped the hilt of her sword before she bent over in a sword drawing stance while her cold gaze never left the rebel leader standing above her.

"Kill anyone and everyone down there! And above all…even at the cost of all our lives! Kill that monster!" The rebel leader shouted with his hand pointing down at the royal woman's furious face.

The two noblewomen exchanged a worried glance while they stared pointedly at the other woman's back.

It was obvious to both Mai and Ty Lee that even though Azula wasn't letting it show.

That it greatly angered her being openly denounced in such a virulent manner by the rebel leader.

That was when the teenager's voice split into the air much to the shock of her friends and the princess most of all.

"I-isn't there a way we could all settle this peacefully? Perhaps if you listened to their grievances Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl pleaded before she trailed off coughing while many stared down at her in bewilderment.

The young girl hugged the noblewomen's neck while Mai sighed softly under her breathe.

And the acrobat just gazed at her with fond brown-gray eyes.

While Azula now glared over her shoulder at the girl's coughing face.

"Shut up peasant! Why don't you just focus on breathing and I'll focus on commanding!" Azula bellowed with a pompous wave of her hand while she turned away from Elle's pitifully sulking face.

And the two noblewomen gazed at her back with mildly scolding eyes.

"Azula doesn't listen to anyone Elle. If she did, she wouldn't have so many people after her head." Mai answered in a monotone voice while Azula glared at her out of the corner of her eye.

"My wife is dead because of that bitch! There is no talk to be had! The only thing that will sate me is her death!" Hoshin bellowed before he waved his hand in the air while Elle gazed up with saddened amber eyes.

The announcement was a jarring one to those with compassion such as Elle, Ty Lee and even Mai.

Yet it was apparent that the princess didn't care.

Not in the least.

"Kill these rebels! Every last one of them!" The princess commanded with a ruthless countenance while her soldiers rushed forward on order.

Explosive arrows were launched in the air down at her and her people while she swiftly drew her blade.

The Dai Li quickly bent the earth as a wall of rock arose from the ground to shield the defenseless.

The remnants of the airship's workers, from medical staff, to kitchen help, to the engine workers huddled in fright alongside the injured from many days prior.

The arrows exploded over the mound of rock while the captain and her squad watched earthbenders slide down the wall from above.

"Up there beyond the horizon is the ocean! And beyond that is the glory that we seek! These fools are brave enough to impede us! Let's go repay them with an honorable death!" The captain yelled out with an expression of determination in her eyes while she thrusted her blade high above her head.

The bold declaration prompted all eyes on the monarch's side to turn and stare at the soldier in astonishment.

Including Azula herself.

Ty Lee could only marvel at Zoe's back with a spark of renewed amazement in her eyes.

When Azula gave an order, people obeyed out of fear of the power that she wielded.

When Zoe gave an order, the soldiers became emboldened to win!

"You heard the captain! Let's go!" Saro shouted before he and his comrades began to run up the slope.

Walls of rock emerged left and right while a brutal melee began to unfold.

And the acrobat and the weapons expert continued to back into a corner with the distraught handmaid still hanging onto the latter's back.

"W-why? Why does everyone have to kill each other? This is archaic brutality!" Elle cried out in a distressed voice with sadness in her eyes while the two noblewomen gazed at her in pity.

The girl really was too gentle for this world.

Azula's eyes sparked with aggravation while she gazed over her shoulder at her upset girlfriend before she unsheathed her flaming blade just in time to block an earthbenders strike.

"Elle! Cover your eyes!" The princess ordered in a callous voice while the young girl sunk into the markswoman's hair on command.

Her golden gaze instantly hardened as soon as she saw that her girlfriend's eyes were closed.

And then her lips creased into a merciless snarl before the flame on her sword sparked to life with even greater ferocity.

Not a moment later her attacker released a guttural gurgle when her heated blade plunged through the earthbenders throat.

The man dropped to the ground lifeless while Azula's roars were heard by all as she sprang into the heat of battle.

"Ty Lee! Stick closely to me!" The markswoman called out while the injured acrobat nodded as her back pressed against their little sister's.

The acrobat's usually kind eyes hardened when several rebels charged towards them with swords in hand.

"Leave and we won't kill you! Come forward and I will show you no mercy." The brown-haired woman warned in a stern voice with a blade in hand.

And so, it went.

Several rebel soldiers soon fell to the ground lifeless while the two-noblewomen stood with the smaller girl protectively smashed between their combined bodies.

The young pilot drew her blade with an anxious look in her eyes while a large swordsman pushed her back.

'Why me! Doesn't this misery ever end!' Nako thought with a panicked gulp before she swiftly side stepped her way out of the swinging sword.

Arrows rained down from above while she watched in horror when a soldier was struck in the neck by the exploding arrow.

Only for his maimed body to flail backwards while all eyes gazed at their dead comrade in horror.

Azula spun around to stare down at her lifeless subject with boiling rage in her eyes.

"You can regret your insolence in your death throes!" The princess roared before she stabbed her most recent attacker with her crackling blade.

The shouts of war continued all throughout the battlefield while the leader stared down at the princess with disbelieving eyes.

How can she conduct fire and lightning through her sword?

The two noblewomen continued ferociously defending their innocent friend while their grim eyes also took note of the slain man.

The pilot cried out in fright when her blade fell from her shaky hand while she began to back away with her eyes agape in terror.

"N-no! I don't want to die! Please! I'm just a p-pilot!" Nako yelped only for her eyes to close in fear when the blade began to lower over her face.

Mere seconds later she lay there with her heart racing only to find her eyes opening in curiosity when she heard the sound of electricity sparking above her.

The young woman gasped as she gazed up in shock to discover Azula standing over her with her sword dripping in blood while cold golden eyes gazed back down at her.

"P-Princess Azula! You…saved my life." The royal pilot spoke in an honored voice while Azula rolled her eyes down at her in an almost fond manner.

"So, I did Nako. As you did for me. Stick close to me." The princess stated in a glacial voice while the still taken aback girl shakily stood up.

"Yes, Your Highness. I shall follow you with vigor!" Nako cried out with her blade in hand while Azula gazed at her in approval.

And then just like that she found herself following Azula when the mighty firebender darted at the nearest enemy.

The others can think what they like.

But Princess Azula is the leader that she will follow!

As far as the eye can see Azula's forces were savagely engaged with the equally voracious rebel fighters.

The Leader of the Dai Li, Tadao mercilessly cut down a rebel fighter with his jagged gauntlet.

While his green eyes stared on just as more explosive arrows were sent soaring down at them.

And every time they tried to collapse the wall the earthbenders atop it would negate their action.

Even when it shrunk the wall still stood high above them.

"Where's the puppeteer! He said that he was going to back us up!" A rebel fighter called out with his words incurring a curious glance from Azula.

It is just as she thought.

That puppeteer is the one who armed and organized this little attack!

"Forget him! Just blow it all up!" Another earthbender shouted back before he fired off another arrow.

The captain slashed a man dead while she side stepped only for her hazel eyes to watch in alarm as more arrows rained down above them.

She slid backwards with her eyes narrowing dangerously just as her back touched her monarch's.

And beside her was the skittish pilot gazing at the two of them for guidance while Azula snarled in rage.

In that very moment a mound of earth shielded the princess and her companions just before an explosive arrow hit the rock wall.

And then the ground began to tremble once more while the pilot frightfully took cover between the two powerful women.

The three stood in the crumbling earth dome while the soldier and the monarch gazed back at one another.

"Azula! Up there!" Ty Lee advised with a pained grimace while Azula turned around to gaze up only for her eyes to widen.

An earthbending powered tank was now rolling down the slope!

"Kill Azula! No matter what it takes! I don't care how many people you must crush to get to her! Kill that monster!" Hoshin belted out in a voice of such hatred that had Ty Lee swallowing a lump that was in her throat.

"I'm the one that's going to be killing you rebel!" Azula shouted back in an equally hateful voice with her eyes narrowing into slits while the tank sped down the slope.

"T-they have a tank!" Nako cried out in terror while Azula groaned over her.

"Yes Nako! We know they have a tank!" The princess barked with a snort of fire escaping her nostrils while the intimidated pilot gulped behind her.

Soon cannon fire began to fire down on them while Azula and her people jumped out of the way of its explosive rounds.

The defenseless members of her party were ushered away while the markswoman leaped away with the terrified teenager hiding into her neck.

The acrobat jumped back alongside her while the Dai Li bent the earth as a makeshift trench arose to shield everyone from the canon fire.

"Damn these wretched peasants! And damn my fat uncle too!" Azula growled as she gritted her teeth as the tank tore into the wall of rock.

"I'm scared oneesan." Elle murmured in a congested cough while Mai tensed up with her arms over her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Elle." Mai spoke in a momentarily softened voice with Ty Lee nodding alongside her.

"We're going to get out of this Elle. Azula will figure something out." Ty Lee assured in a gentle voice before she flinched when a hole erupted in the earthen wall.

"Princess! I think I have an idea to take out the tank." The royal pilot announced to the surprise of her monarch while she glanced back at her with curious golden eyes.

"Really Nako? And what would that be?" Azula asked in a furious voice before she released a bolt of lightning over the eroding rock wall.

Curse these dirt peasants for besieging them when they are worn down!

The lightning exploded over the surface of the tank while her eyes narrowed once more when the machine continued to plow forward.

And the remaining earthbenders sprinted towards them through the destroyed valley.

"It's too risky for even you to go out there with explosive arrows and canon fire. So, I was thinking…we still have a small stash of your royal liquor do we not?" Nako conversed with a contemplative gleam in her eyes while Azula's golden eyes now regarded her in soaring approval.

"We do." The princess purred with a finger underneath her chin while she eyed her subordinate in a gratified gaze.

The girl is more resourceful than she took her for.

"What do you have in mind?" Zoe inquired as she sat against the rock wall while Nako offered them a shaky smile.

All the while the exploding projectiles still thundered into the trembling earthen shield.

"The alcohol will be our exploding arrows." The royal pilot answered to the surprise of many while soldiers exchanged looks with one another.

"Go get the crate!" Azula exclaimed with a devious smirk on her lips while a soldier ran off to pull the food crate forward.

And then it was set down before her while she gazed into the pilot's eyes with fondness in her cold gaze.

"Alright. What next?" The captain questioned with her soldiers kneeling behind her.

"We need someone with flawless accuracy to detonate the bottles." Nako replied with a small smile while she peered up at Azula's regally smiling face.

The two noblewomen knelt with their eyes gazing between the royal woman and the pilot.

Azula really was learning how to respect her people.

But the problem was she wasn't learning fast enough to dissuade these people from trying to butcher them!

"It is clear that I am the optimal candidate. Very well Nako. I will go along with your plan." The princess remarked before she gasped ahold of a bottle with her left hand.

And then just as the earth wall fractured, she gazed out with brilliant golden eyes while the rebels advanced closer.

"Wait for them to get as close as possible for maximum effect." The royal pilot advised as she peered out alongside the taller woman only to flinch when she realized that she kind of gave the monarch an order.

But to her relief the princess didn't seem to mind.

"Hm. I like the way you think Nako. I see I was right about you!" Azula answered with an amused smirk before she threw the bottle into the air.

The bottle spun in the air before her fingertips crackled with lightning.

And then the Fire Nation forces watched in bated breath when their beautiful monarch expertly struck the spinning bottle with a lightning bolt.

And just like that an explosion of fire and electricity rained down upon the rebel forces while Mai shuddered as she gazed away.

Piercing screams resonated into the air while Ty Lee gazed away with a shiver traveling down her spine.

And Azula's full lips curved into a victorious smirk just as she grasped ahold of another.

All the while she allowed the pilot to kneel with her face against her sleeve while the girl began to count under her breath.

"One…two…three!" Nako shouted with momentary bravery while Azula threw the bottle high into the air before it rolled to the foot of the rolling tank.

And then Azula's fingers generated lightning once more while they all watched as it flew into the air.

And then impacted with the tank with a second explosion of fire and lightning raining down on the vehicle.

The remaining rebel forces inside the tank were shouting left and right when their tank tipped over onto its side.

And a piercing shout of anger mingled with the explosion while all turned back to the captain springing over the walls of the earthen barrier.

"Rebels!" Zoe roared with her good arm clutching her sword while Azula stared after her with a smug smile on her red lips.

And that was all the momentum it took for the princess's forces to leap back into battle while Saro's battle cries rang out in unison with his leaders.

"Good work Nako." The princess commented just as she slapped the blushing girl's shoulder while her childhood friends stared on in awe.

It was a rare feat to not only get a compliment from Azula.

But a pat on the shoulder!

Elle was undoubtedly the only other person to receive both!

"Thank you…my princess." The royal pilot spoke softly while she smiled up at the taller woman's smirking ace.

In that very moment the pilots of the tank screamed out in terror when Zoe tore the damaged door off its hinges.

And impaled the first man that she laid eyes on.

And just as quickly all three men inside were slain by the mighty soldier's hand.

"To glory! Take it from their cold dying hands! It's yours!" The captain bellowed as her boots slid in the dirt just as she backflipped out of the way of exploding arrows.

The two noblewomen sat with their young friend protectively shielded by their bodies.

While they watched with shuddering eyes when Zoe sprinted towards the last batch of rebels.

The rebel's high ground was now sinking into the earth while the Dai Li charged forward with their earthen gauntlets slamming into the dirt.

The wall of clay and rock sunk back into the earth while the earthbenders were cut down one by one.

Without adequate earthbenders to maintain the wall of rock they simply could not keep it going.

Zoe elegantly flipped in the air with her sword cleaving straight through a rebel soldier's neck.

And then she spun around to impale another in the neck while both men dropped lifeless at her feet.

"The captain is amazing…" Nako trailed off in awe while she shivered in slight pity for the doomed rebels.

"Good Zoe. Very good." Azula stated with a smile of cold approval on her red lips only to be taken by surprise when a smoke bomb exploded in the air over her.

A thick smoke poured into the air while the small army coughed with their sleeves over their mouths.

The princess gazed around with a hand over her mouth while the pilot coughed alongside her.

That was when Mai released a cry of surprise when she savagely barreled aside by an earthen armored fist.

The noblewoman dropped to the ground on her ass while she groaned only for her eyes to widen as she coughed in the smoke.

In that same very moment, the acrobat was kicked in her bad leg while she fell to the ground with her unusually furious cry ringing out into the air.

"Elle! Elle! Let her go!" Ty Lee shouted in a piercing voice as she hacked in the smoke.

That was all it took for Azula's golden eyes to widen in bottomless rage.

Without even giving it, any thought she sprinted through the smoke with fury like never before in her callus gaze.

The earth shook once more beneath her feet while the smoke finally began to clear on all sides.

The entirety of Azula's forces stood motionless when they saw that the rebel leader now held a knife to Elle's whimpering throat.

The affect was almost unanimous.

Mai sat up with her mouth ajar in horror while she tightened her guilt-ridden fists.

Ty Lee too gazed on with stricken brown-gray eyes while she froze up at the sight of Elle coughing in pain in Hoshin's arms.

Zoe spun around with her eyes widening in shock while she gripped her blade in her right hand.

And Azula stood with her golden eyes shimmering in unfathomable wrath while she turned around to face Hoshin's equally hateful face.

"Does she matter to you? Would it upset you if I you had to watch her die before your very eyes!" Hoshin yelled out with his arm crushing Elle's neck while the small girl writhed in his arms.

No one moved a muscle.

The two horrified noblewomen stared at their leader's back as if they were silently pleading Azula to choose her words carefully.

"Release that girl right now…or I will have you torture for the next fifty years to come." The princess hissed with her bangs hanging over her sweaty face while she glared at the rebel's vengeful face.

"A-Azula-sama…help me." Elle stammered in a fearful voice only to cry out in fear when the man began smashing her wind pipe.

The acrobat stumbled to her feet with her mutually terrified friend while they gazed on helplessness as the man tried to suffocate their friend.

And then the ground began to shake yet again.

They barely even noticed it.

But Nako turned around with widening eyes when lava burst forth from the earth.

"He can bend lava! Somehow…he can bend lava!" The royal pilot announced to the astonishment of her companions while the princess gazed over her shoulder at the erupting ground in shock.

Never in all her life has she met anyone that could bend lava!

"Your words…mean nothing to me! You and your monster father can rot in purgatory! You killed my wife! You sent her to a labor camp where she was worked to death! Vile bitch! You have done nothing but cause suffering on the people of the Earth Kingdom! Why do you think that so many of us were willing to give up our lives just to kill you! Now it's your turn!" The rebel leader screamed in an emotional voice while the young girl gazed at her girlfriend with a confused look in her rasping face.

The hateful condemnation of Azula took them all by surprise.

And the acrobat just stared at the princess's pridefully angered face with shame and disgust flashing in her eyes.

Ty Lee gazed down at the blade in her hand before she numbly dropped it to the ground below.

"You do that. And I will flay you alive." Azula snarled with her teeth clenched together while her fist grasped the hilt of her sword.

That was when more lava spat forth from the open earth while the defenseless in the group ran ahead in terror.

They didn't even ask Azula for permission.

The acrobat turned away while she watched a handful of people flee the battlefield.

"Monster! You are no beloved ruler! Your own people despise you! Your friends don't like you! Even your own family hates you! You are not liked anywhere on the face of this planet! You aren't loved by your own brother! And you are nothing more than a tool for your father! You are nothing but shit Princess Azula!" Hoshin howled with pure venom in his voice while Azula's face shook in murderous rage.

The two-noblewomen stood in a terrified silence while they watched the princess begin gazing around at everyone around her with paranoid fury flashing in her eyes.

And the most terrifying thing of all was the fact that she was gazing at them with the most anger of all.

"I would like to see how bold you are without a hostage!" The princess snapped just as she took a step forward while she ignored the lava bursting to the surface around her.

"You are going to die alone! Screaming at shadows in an empty palace! Because in all of this world there is only one person that cares about you! And I am going to take her from you!" The rebel leader roared with his arm crushing the writhing teenager's throat while he watched the enraged woman spring to make a grab for his knife.

Only for all eyes that cared about Elle to watch in horror when the vengeful man stabbed the knife into the gasping girl's flesh.

"Elle!" Mai called out in despair with a hand held out in the air while tears dripped from her tawny eyes.

"N-no." Ty Lee murmured with a hand over her mouth while tears streams down her face.

The princess dove through the air with shock like never before flashing in her callous eyes.

Suddenly every single joyful moment that she shared with her innocent servant was flashing before her eyes.

In that very instance Zoe's muscular body slammed into Hoshin before she tackled him to the ground.

The teenager fell through the air with a knife in her chest while she gasped in shock as she was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Now you know how it feels to lose the one you love! Whenever you long to hold her in your arms and ease her tears! I want you to think of me!" Hoshin cried out in a beyond hateful voice while Azula trembled with her arms holding Elle's rasping body in her arms.

"Shii! Shii! Get her now!" Azula commanded in an uncharacteristically unsettled voice while she held Elle's trembling face against her armored breasts.

The two noblewomen had already dropped down before her while they stared down at the teenager's pained face in bottomless guilt.

"I-I…love you Azula-sama. A-all of you." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a barely perceivable voice while a warm hand lowered to touch her cheek.

Mai and Ty Lee were so shocked that they found themselves unable to speak.

In the background they heard the sound of the nurse rushing closer.

"Just…stay with me Elle! Elle! Stay with me!" The princess protested with her eyes as wide as can be while she gazed down in something akin to despair to see the girl's eyes close shut.

Her enraged cry rang out over the burned valley while she cradled the prone teenager against plated chest.

"No…no! Stay with me! I said stay with me!" Azula bellowed as water stung her eyes while she sunk to the ground with her arms holding the bleeding girl into her bosom.

The two noblewomen sunk to the ground in speechless sorrow with their eyes never leaving Elle's unmoving face.

The princess hung her head with a single teardrop dripping down her cheek.

She clutched the handmaid into her breasts while she ground her teeth together.

And then she screamed again with fire spewing from her lips.

And then she slumped over with her shoulder plating trembling in despair.

**AN:**

**Before I get to my afterword, allow me to answer Agent Banana's question. Yes, Silah received some inspiration from Sasori from Naruto. **

**I am not a big fan of Naruto, I read the manga because it was something to read every week but by the time I got to the end I found it to be one of the most disappointing and lackluster series I have ever read.**

**That said, I liked Sasori, and a few other characters, most of the characters though I didn't like.**

**Silah uses puppets like Sasori but she is more patient than Sasori. She is willing to wait years to get what she wants.**

**There are several other characters that play a factor into her creation, so her inspiration was basically a blend of three or four different characters. **

**She also has some similarities to Karasu from Yu Yu Hakusho. In that she takes great joy in stalking and killing her chosen target. In this case, her two chosen targets are Azula and Zoe. **

**Now then onto the afterword.**

**Alright, so...**

** That was an emotional chapter wasn't it?**

**I want to take a moment to clear up any confusion before any of my readers out there start to panic. **

**I can understand if some of you might be confused, wondering how the rebels got to the island. The conspiracy is many levels deep, and their intention was to wipe out Azula and Zoe, as well as their entire military force. This will ****be covered in the story as Azula pursues the truth behind the island their stranding. **

**However, for the time being I will state the obvious. It all started with Iroh.**

**As we all know, Iroh plotted out an assault on Azula's airship.**

**And Zoe and Nako speculated back in chapter thirty-four that Iroh had spies at court.  
**

**Iroh does indeed have inside allies that are working deep in the Fire Nation government. Keep in mind that there are ten high noble houses. **

**This means that it could be one of hundreds of people that work in sync with the Royal Family and the ten houses. **

**Someone with high clearance aided Iroh and provided the traveling coordinates of both Azula and Zoe's airship.**

**And the unknown second party, contracted Silah and the band of vengeful rebels in hopes of killing both Azula and Zoe. **

**Now Iroh being the 'saint' that we know him to be would never openly agree to such a blatant assassination attempt.**

**But I could see him basically taking a stance along the lines of 'I don't want to know the details. Just do what you have to do.'**

**As an analogy, let's say that there are two friends who owe a large sum of money. And they are panicking because they have to pay it off. The first person may be more righteous like Iroh and refuse to engage in robbery.**

**Whereas the second person will have no qualms robbing a bank to get the money that they need so badly. And despite their initial objections, as long as they 'don't know about it'. The first person would gladly take the money to pay off their debt.**

**That is how I see Iroh. He didn't want to know what would happen after the traitors in the court moved to dispatch his niece. This serves to clear Iroh's conscience, so he can tell himself and Zuko that he had no knowledge of what happened after they fled. **

**I just wanted to be clear on this, so everyone understands that Iroh does NOT know of Silah and her strange power. **

**The one thing that the traitors at court could not have predicted was that Silah was as duplicitous as she turned out to be. Not many people know about Silah and her power, or what her goals are. They assumed that like everyone else, money would keep her loyal.  
**

**The rebels went into battle with Azula's forces because they thought that Silah was going to back them up. Only to receive a rude awakening when she never showed on the battlefield.**

**As we can see, Silah is a very manipulative person who enjoys playing sadistic games with people. And in a way, she was just getting a kick out of playing both sides.**

**I also want to state that if Silah had showed on the battlefield almost all of Azula's people would have died and given how worn out Azula and Zoe were. There is a high chance that one of the two would have fallen in battle.**

**So, why didn't Silah show? **

**The answer without spoiling anything. Is that Silah is interested in their power, and she simply wasn't ready to kill them yet. She would prefer to kill them later, for reasons that we will discover as the story goes on.**

**Silah fully intended to kill Azula when she arrived on the island. But she stopped when she saw Azula's new level of firebending. But the biggest factor of all that caused Silah to hold off was Elle's awakening.**

**Silah was hoping for a second showing of the Component, and when that never happened. She departed from the island. **

**Now that we have a basic understanding of the various levels in the conspiracy. Let's move on.**

**I apologize for the brutal cliff hanger but I felt like Azula needed a ruthless wake up call. **

**Azula is making genuine attempts to become a better person, but to some people she isn't trying fast enough. The people that she has hurt, like Hoshin will never forgive her and they despise her down to their very bones.**

**The general backstory for the Hoshin situation was that after Azula took over the Earth Kingdom that she encountered some resistance on her travels back to the Fire Nation.**

**Obedient Earth Kingdom citizens were for the most part safe, but those who resisted, were sent to prison camps where they became slaves to build war machines for the Fire Nation. **

**Ever since Sozin the Fire Nation has been selling their enemy prisoners into slavery and using them as a workforce to continue their war effort. The Water Tribe and many Earth Kingdom people have suffered this fate over the last century. Most notably we have seen this with Hama. **

**To the Royal Family, they believe that they are superior and that these people are inferior, and therefore it is divine right that they serve them. **

**Azula is only just now beginning to change her view on this matter thanks to Elle.**

**So, to sum up the ordeal with Hoshin and his wife. His wife was a rebel who tried to save her country by ambushing Azula, only to get sent away to the prison camp.**

**For whatever reason, Hoshin was separated from his wife, and after receiving news of her death. He was stricken with grief, and from that moment forward he only lived to kill Azula.**

**I decided to make Hoshin a lava bender, just to make the battle a bit more interesting and to add a layer of suspense. If he had enough time he may have been able to cause an eruption but thanks to Silah abandoning him he never got to finish with his preparations.**

**And the reason why Azula's forces won so quickly was largely because of the Dai Li. They had earthbenders to counter Hoshin's earthbenders. If Azula hadn't have had the Dai Li with her, she would have lost a lot more of her people.**

**I also hope that everyone enjoyed Nako's little moment of genius. Slowly but surely Azula is learning how to appreciate commoners in ways that she never did before. And as the story goes on. We will get to see more of Nako's ingenuity.**

**I also thought it was a good moment of character growth for Azula to return the favor and save Nako's life. **

**And the last topic at hand is Elle's emotional stabbing.  
**

**I feel that Elle being put in harms way was necessary for Azula to come to understand that there are dangerous consequences to making enemies of every person that she meets.**

**All over the Avatar world, there are people that want Azula, Ozai, Iroh and even Zuko dead. The Royal Family has made far too many enemies. And the people they have wronged will never forgive them.**

**From this point forward Azula needs to reflect on what happened and consider that the people that are after her will use Elle to get to her.**

**I just want everyone to understand that Hoshin's rage and vitriol is completely justified. Azula is not innocent, and neither is May or Ty Lee.**

**But I'm not excusing Hoshin either. He turned into what he hated the most, and no longer cared if he harmed the innocent.**

**He was watching them interact on the island, and he witnessed them bonding together. He knew that Azula and Elle shared a deep bond, and that is why he went for poor Elle. **

**It was also symbolic for how far he had fallen. He literally stabbed the only person in the entire party that cared about what happened to him and the other rebels. Even Nako isn't going to be bleeding with sympathy when they are trying to decapitate her. **

**But don't worry!**

**Our Elle will be okay!**

**If she wasn't. Then the story would be pretty much over!**

**From this moment onward Azula, Mai and Ty Lee are going to be even more protective of Elle. And less hesitant to show their affections to Elle even when other people are around. This will ultimately serve to bring them closer as a team.**

**Despite Azula's rage over Mai's treason, and Mai's sorrow over Zuko, and Ty Lee feeling caught between both of her childhood friends. They all want the best for Elle and they don't want to lose her.**

**In any case. I believe that about covers it.**

**Next chapter is the final chapter of the stranded arc and they will be leaving the island behind for good.**

**This begins the Fire Mountain Arc, which is admittedly going to be a much slower paced arc. Four to five chapters will focus on Yoko's fury over her daughter's near death experience, and we will get to meet Zoe's sister Sia. And in turn we will learn more about Zoe's life outside of the war zone.**

**We will also touch on Elle's medical problems, and there will be a whole lot of fluff!**

**The following arc, the Sage Arc will be faster paced, which also ties directly into Naoki's introduction arc. **

**Stay tuned next time.**

**For chapter fifty-four! Recovery!**


	55. Recovery

**Here is the final chapter to the stranded arc!**

**Another new character will be introduced this chapter to add some political drama into the mix. **

**Once again, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed my story over the past five days!**

**As always, please continue to favorite, follow and review.**

**And without further ado please enjoy!**

_Recovery – Chapter Fifty-Four_

The birds were chirping when she opened her eyes.

And the sun was shining in from an open window.

In the distance she could also hear the sound of a loud horn going off.

She slowly opened her amber eyes only to find herself gazing down at bandages covering her chest and her head resting on a soft pillow.

"What…" Elle trailed off with her amber eyes blinking in puzzlement while she groaned in her bed.

As soon as she spoke, she heard the sound of movement on the other side of the room.

That was when the drowsy girl turned to the side only to gaze on in shock to find herself staring up at Azula looming over her beside.

The princess stood above her with her golden eyes agape in a strange emotion while she smiled up at the older female.

"Ohayō Gozaimasu Azula-sama! At least I think its morning! Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl cried out only to blink in surprise when the much taller woman suddenly plopped down beside her.

"Elle…" Azula trailed off with her golden eyes taking on a subdued tint while she gently touched the girl's smiling cheek.

"Yes master? Did I sleep in? Am I late to bring you your morning coffee?" Elle pondered in an adorably confused voice while Azula stared down at her with a graceful smile slowly appearing on her red lips.

And then she blushed when Azula suddenly seized her in her muscular arms.

The teenager smiled in innocent bewilderment while the much taller woman smashed her face into her pillowy breasts.

And then she lay there with a deep blush on her cheeks while the princess lay down beside her.

The royal woman grasped a hold of her face while she shyly peered up into dominant golden eyes that softened only for her.

"Oh peasant." The princess spoke in an unusually relieved voice while she held her young girlfriend against her robed breasts.

"Is something wrong Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a confounded voice with her gentle eyes gazing up into confused golden eyes.

"You don't remember?" Azula answered with her regal lips creasing into a frown while she drew Elle's smaller body into her toned arms.

"No. I don't. The last thing I remember…is that I was sick…and hungry…you were taking me to find food." Elle admitted with an abashed countenance just as her belly growled while she listened to Azula snort in amusement over her.

"How typical of you tiger monkey. So simple minded." The princess sighed in a strangely fond voice as her head fell back on a pillow while she set her handmaid's head down beside hers.

"Did something happen Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked in an uncertain voice as she gazed directly into her caretaker's golden eyes while the monarch's lips pursed into a thin line.

"I almost…" Azula muttered with a prideful scowl on her lips while she brushed her fingernails against her naïve handmaid's confused cheek.

"Yes?" Elle replied with a patient smile while Azula turned to scowl at the opposing wall.

"Foolish girl! You almost died! That filthy rebel put a knife in your chest!" The princess snapped with her teeth ground together while her tired handmaid sunk back into the pillow.

The small girl lay in the bed while she held a hand to her dazed cheek just as the memories began to come back to her.

_Now you know how it feels to lose the one you love!_

"Oh. Now it's coming back to me." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with waning cheer while the tall woman began to pull her in until they were touching cheek to cheek.

"That was six days ago…just an hour ago a royal barge spotted us on the shoreline. And now we are finally getting off this wretched island." Azula remarked with her red lips curling into a refined smile once more while held Elle's face against her own.

All she could think about was how happy she was to know that her little girlfriend was going to be okay.

Her favorite handmaid…her girl.

"S-six days ago? S-sumimasen Azula-sama. I have been out for quite some time." Elle stuttered with an innocent smile while she turned an adorable shade of pink when Azula pressed her nose into her cheek.

"Don't worry your little mind over it Elle. It's over now." The princess assured with a heavy sigh following soon after while she clutched her pretty handmaid against her cheek.

"As you say Azula-sama…always as you say." The blonde-haired girl murmured as she closed her eyes while she felt the royal woman's breath exhale upon her skin.

"That's my girl." Azula commented as her fingernail traced along the smaller girl's cheek while she stared at her handmaid's lovely face with a possessive golden gaze.

'Yes indeed. It is over.' The princess thought with her lips briefly entrenching in yet another wrathful glower while she recalled the bastard's dying screams.

In the aftermath of the skirmish it was a chaotic scene.

Team Azula knelt in despair over the prone young girl.

Each one of them waited in suspense while the nurse hurriedly listened for a heartbeat.

"I-is she?" Ty Lee whispered in an anguished voice with tears straining her cheeks while she drowned out the shouts of the vengeful man.

Mai sat on her knees in silence while her guilt-ridden tawny gaze never left Elle's motionless face.

It's all her fault!

'I was supposed to protect her!' The markswoman thought with a horrified fist still clenching in her lap.

"Well! Speak!" Azula roared in an unusually fraught voice while she sat trembling in rage with her golden eyes already contemplating all of the horrors that she would inflict on the bastard rebel.

"S-she's alive princess! She just went into shock! I need something to stop the bleeding! Hurry!" Shii shouted in panicked voice while all three highborn women exchanged a look of tremendous relief.

And even Zoe found that she was pleased to hear it.

All of the others stood on the sidelines while the hateful rebel struggled with multiple soldiers restraining his arms.

And Nako shakily gazed around the bloodied battlefield with shuddering golden eyes.

She couldn't wait to get off this damn island!

Without even giving it a second thought Zoe removed her shirt and threw it in Azula's astonished hand.

She gave her leader a quick nod while the princess briefly returned the gesture before they rapidly wrapped the clothe around the small girl's chest.

It tightened tightly while the two noblewomen stared down at the innocent girl's pale face with tears in their eyes.

"S-she's alive Azula! She's going to be okay!" The brown-haired woman blurted with tears staining her eyes while her friend numbly nodded alongside her.

"Yes…she will." The princess muttered in a still shaken voice only for her eyes to narrow in boiling rage when Hoshin defiantly called out to her.

"Look at her! Every single one of you! This is what you three have done to my people! Highborn scum! You are vile people! And you pushed us to this! And this is your penance!" Hoshin bellowed with bottomless fury in his eyes while the two noblewomen shakily turned to meet his gaze.

Mai and Ty Lee sat in a speechless silence with miserable realization in their eyes.

They began to see that they were just as much to blame as Azula.

And now the acrobat couldn't help but tremble as she thought of every rebel that she has helped Azula capture.

And wonder just how much suffering she has caused.

That was when the princess terrified them even further when she howled in a vengeful rage while she rounded around to face the rebel's shouting face.

"I am going to brutalize you!" The princess snapped in an infuriated voice as she gently set the now moaning girl in the markswoman's arm opens.

"A-Azula." The markswoman spoke in a quiet voice as she held the petite girl's head in her lap only to shiver in terror while she watched the woman charge ahead in a blind rage.

And Ty Lee swallowed under her breath while she watched the terrified soldiers jump aside to avoid being caught in Azula's war path.

Even Zoe hurriedly sidestepped while she gazed over her shoulder at the enraged woman as she ran toward their captive.

A deafening roar of rage split into the air a moment later when rebel was coldly thrown to the ground on his ass.

"I defeated you tyrant! You lose!" The rebel leader yelled out only to release a cry of pain when a boot connected with his jaw.

The monarch's forces shuddered when a bloodied tooth flew into the air and rolled before the furious woman's pointed boots.

And then Azula held out two fingers while lightning began to generate at her fingertips as she glared down at her downed enemy with her golden eyes forming an unimaginably imposing glare.

"You have won nothing! Nothing but an agonizing death!" Azula roared at the top of her lungs before she jumped atop the struggling man.

And then she straddled his body with blue fire exuding from her wrathful lips before she savagely struck him in the face with the sheath of her sword.

All across the battlefield people watched as their princess began brutally beating the life out of the rebel leader.

Some gazed on in fear.

Others pleasure.

And just as many without care.

The sound of steel striking flesh resounded in the air while both noblewomen gaped on in terror over their friend's newfound descent into savagery.

In some ways they wanted to see Hoshin suffer.

And in other ways they uncomfortably wondered if Azula is truly responsible for bringing this onto herself.

And their innocent young friend as well.

"I-ignore that! Focus on the girl! I need help removing the knife! Steady her!" The nurse exclaimed in an alarmed voice with her words jarring the two noblewomen back to reality.

"R-right. Sorry." Ty Lee answered in a torn-up voice before she placed her hands-on Elle's shoulders while the younger girl released a pained moan.

As soon as she heard that.

She felt her sympathy for whatever the man went through vanish into thin air while she steadied her adopted sister's dainty shoulders in her friend's lap.

And Mai still gazed down with tears on her cheeks while she helped hold Elle down as the nurse began pulling out the knife.

Only for her tawny eyes to tremble in rage when the girl released an ear-piercing wail of pain.

A cry that only served as fuel to further Azula's rage.

Over and over Azula struck the now brutalized man with the sheath of her sword while her soldiers stood in a paralyzed silence as they watched the scene from the sidelines.

"No one makes my Elle bleed and gets away with it! No one!" The princess hissed with before she pulled back her lightning generated fist while she held onto her savaged victim by the collar of his shirt.

And then she struck!

All the while Elle unconsciously whimpered as the knife was torn from her chest while tears dripped down her cheek.

The nurse and the acrobat put pressure on the girl's wound while they all shuddered when the rebel's tormented cries filled the air.

One after another.

Azula brutally punched the screaming man in his mangled face with a lightning imbued fist.

"That's right you worthless rebel! Scream!" Azula snarled with her enraged fist ruthlessly colliding in Hoshin's face.

Electricity sparked in her palm while she grasped ahold of his shirt while she glared down at his moaning face with hateful golden eyes.

"I have only just begun! I hope that you can handle it…maggot! Because you are in for a long-time suffering!" The princess sneered with her golden eyes narrowing into a monstrous golden gaze while she glared down into his weakening green eyes.

And then her fist pounded into his cooked cheek while she sent a controlled dose of lightning through his body.

Hoshin's shrieks of agony split into the valley air while everyone stared on in a speechless quiet while the royal woman mercilessly tortured her defeated opponent.

And so, it went.

Azula struck one savage blow after another upon her enemy until the man lay maimed beyond recognition beneath her.

She panted with sweat staining her beautiful cheeks while she dazedly stood up with her enraged eyes still glaring down at the mutilated man.

The acrobat sat in a terror-struck silence while held the teenager's crying face in her hands as she gazed back at her friend's maddened face.

The markswoman was just as speechless.

Even the captain herself stared on with her mouth ajar in surprise.

And the pilot had long since begun trembling in fear.

In all the years that Ty Lee has known Azula.

She has seen the princess remorselessly kill in war more times than she can count.

But…

She has never seen Azula like this before.

Even that day with the two bullies was nothing compared to the rage that was coming to the surface in the wake of Elle's stabbing!

"There's your victory…worm." Azula spoke in a callous voice with her red lips pursed in a murderous thin line.

And then she sprung forward!

The princess's roars split the air once more while her bewildered army watched her begin kicking the man's already unrecognizable face in.

Drops of blood flew into the air while even the hardened members of the Dai Li stared on in a spellbound silence.

Again, and again Azula's boot collided with Hoshin's cracking skull.

Thud!

Azula's vengeful voice thundered into the air while she towered over Hoshin's prone body.

And then she raised her boot with her golden eyes narrowing in contempt as if she were about to step on a bug.

And then she stomped her boot down on his face with every fiber of her being.

And then…

Crack!

Silence reigned over the small army.

The princess stumbled away with her face dripping in sweat while her golden eyes honed in on her betrothed's tear strained face.

She breathed heavily before she stomped forward with an exhausted gasp escaping her throat.

Her sole thought was her handmaid's wellbeing.

The haze she was in was so great that she didn't even notice her two childhood friends staring at her in a horrified quiet.

The only one who had recovered from her surprise was Zoe herself.

If only because she was familiar with what it was like to go through dangerous bursts of rage.

"My Elle…give her to me." The princess ordered in a parched voice with her terrifying eyes causing the three women to cower under her gaze.

"O-of course p-princess. J-just be careful not to push on her wound." The nurse answered in a terrified stammer before she fearfully backed away.

And then Azula dropped down on one knee while she stared back at Mai's beyond intimidated face.

It didn't take long for the noblewoman to quickly comply.

The two noblewomen watched in a shaken silence when Azula tenderly scooped Elle's small body in her open arms.

And then she stood up with the young girl's face against her armored breast.

She held the girl's fragile body close to her breasts and then she wordlessly began walking.

Her friends and her people gazed after her in a confused silence while they watched her walk off.

And soon enough the two distraught noblewomen took off after their leader.

Two days later.

The teenager lay unconscious in a tent with the back of her head laying against pillowy breasts while golden eyes gazed down at her unmoving form.

The older female held a wooden bowl in her hand.

And in the bowl was fresh pureed orange.

The princess spooned the mashed orange out before she slid the spoon between her handmaid's coughing lips.

"Eat peasant." Azula commanded in a voice of fondness while she gently steadied her girlfriend's moaning head.

All the while her cold eyes watched closely while the small girl swallowed the mouthful in her sleep.

And her callous golden gaze flickered with something akin to relief to see that the girl was recovering.

Even if it was slow. She was recovering all the same.

Elle released a pained moan as she sunk back into Azula's lap while strong womanly arms wrapped around her bandaged chest.

"You'll be okay Elle. I'll protect you." The princess spoke in an unusually subdued voice with a regal frown on her lips while she held the moaning girl in her arms.

She cradled the small girl in her lap with a growl escaping her lips when her serving girl whimpered against her bosom.

She'll protect this one.

And that was a promise.

The next morning…

The exhausted princess stood with a crew of people while her eyes grew wide in rage after hearing the news that her scouts had just brought her.

"What do you mean the rebel boats were burned?" Azula demanded as she stared hard back at Nako's nervous face while the pilot shifted on her feet.

"It's just as I said princess. We found what remains of the rebel boats. But they won't be of any use to us. By the look of it...someone set the boats on fire before they left the island." Nako explained in a dejected voice while Azula's clenched fists fell down to her hips.

"That damned puppeteer. She'll pay for this." The princess hissed under her breath as she turned away to glare off into the crashing waves while her subjects stood in an unsettled silence behind her.

And her wretched fat uncle as well.

Anyone involved in this will suffer by her hand.

And that too…is a promise.

Later on, that very same day…

The princess stood with a furious hand on a tropical tree while the acrobat's emotional voice split into the air.

"You can't keep doing this Azula! You can't keep treating people like they're less than human and then wonder why so many people are after your head! And now gentle Elle almost paid with her life because of you and your father's cruelty!" Ty Lee shouted with tears in her eyes while she gazed imploringly over Azula's shoulder.

She knew with every fiber of her being that Azula was truly trying to be a better person.

But her friend was still stuck in her brainwashed war mentality!

The royal woman clenched her jaw as she glared out at the crashing waves while she gazed down at their new encampment.

"His wife was probably just some rebel fool who couldn't accept a more efficient change in government! It's not like I go around the Earth Kingdom hunting peasants! The only people I've overseen the sentencing of are rebel soldiers! Loyal citizens prosper under my reign! And the traitors are punished! The commoners are better fed under my rule than they were under Long Feng!" Azula retorted with her teeth bared in her anger while she spun around to meet the other woman's tearful gaze.

"I…I know Azula. It's just that you seem to have this false belief that we as nobility and royalty are something akin to gods…and people like Elle are lesser beings!" The brown-haired woman insisted in a distraught voice with the other woman rolling her golden eyes back at her.

"Please Ty Lee! You're putting words in my mouth! I have never declared that I was a God!" The princess snorted with her cold eyes gazing into the sunny distance.

"Y-you act like it. All the time. There's nothing different about your genetics and a commoner. We're all the same Azula. And I…I really think you need to pull your head out of that nonsense that your father instilled in you." Ty Lee declared with a brief spark of bravery in her voice that wavered when Azula rounded on her once more.

"Nonsense? You dare to call my father's teachings nonsense!" Azula barked with her eyes trembling in anger while Ty Lee boldly stood her ground.

"I do! Your father brainwashed you Azula! He doesn't know anything about the people he rules! He hasn't even ever led a military campaign! All he does in sit in an isolated palace!" The brown-haired woman yelled with rising emotion in her damp eyes while the monarch angrily glared a hole through her skull.

"Brainwashed! I am not brainwashed!" The princess answered in a furious voice with her fists balling up at her womanly hips.

"Yes, you are Azula. Your father does not have your best interests at heart. Elle has helped you step out of the delusions of war that he has placed in your mind. And the time will come when you have to choose." Ty Lee explained in a compassionate voice while she set her hand on the other woman's angered shoulder.

"Choose what Ty Lee?" Azula hissed in an icy voice with great fury in her regal voice while Ty Lee's tear-filled eyes stared back at her.

"Elle…or your father. You can't have both. He will never accept your relationship with Elle. He will hate her. And he will hurt her." The brown-haired woman instructed in a worried voice while the taller woman scowled back at her.

"I have already told you that I will never let that happen." The princess scoffed with her full lips pursing into a tight scowl.

"Please Azula…If you really love Elle…if you really want to share your life with her. You will only be able to do so if your father is completely removed from power." Ty Lee declared in an urgent voice while Azula regarded her through the corner of her eye.

The monarch gritted her teeth while she crushed the tree trunk beneath her hand.

"You ask me to betray my father?" Azula asked in a frigid voice with her dark hair sticking to her sweating cheek.

"I ask you to stand up to him. And tell him that you are stronger than him. Tell him that you love Elle and that the throne belongs to you now. Tell him that you are taking control…whether he likes it or not." The brown-haired woman announced in a comforting voice while the other woman gazed at her with something akin to recognition in her golden eyes.

The royal woman was silent for the better part of a minute before she pushed her body off the tree trunk.

And then she turned around to fully face her shorter friend.

"I will give your words some thought." The princess grumbled in a still foul tempered voice only to find herself tensing up when the acrobat threw her arms around her shoulders.

She gazed down with uncertainty in her callous eyes while her friend pressed her face into her neck.

"I-I was so scared Azula. So scared that we were going to lose her. I…just don't want that to ever happen again. Okay?" Ty Lee stuttered in a heartfelt voice with tears still dripping down her cheek.

"It…won't." Azula muttered in a tone of finality before she awkwardly put her arms around the acrobat's shoulders.

"Good." The brown-haired woman responded with a returning smile on her lips while an arm slid over her shoulder.

"If I have to leash her and put her in a cage for her own wellbeing then so be it. It's for her own good anyhow." The princess remarked in a possessive voice with the hint of a smirk on her red lips.

The other woman sweatdropped before she replied in a sigh.

"Please no leashes and cages Azula." Ty Lee sighed in an exasperated voice while Azula disconnected from their embrace.

"I make no promises." Azula remarked with her fists on her womanly hips while she smiled back at the shuddering acrobat.

She would keep a much closer watch on her intended from this moment onward.

There will never be another opportunity for that to happen again.

Never again.

The princess lay on her side with her boots at the bottom of the bed while she held her handmaid against her cheek.

Their arms were wrapped around one another's neck while the older female continued to gently brush her fingernails across her young girlfriend's cheek.

The teenager smiled shyly just as Azula took hold of her cheeks while she flushed under the royal woman's domineering gaze.

"O-oh Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off in a lovesick voice just as warm lips suddenly pressed against her own.

She laid there with a pleasurable shiver traveling down her spine when the powerful woman growled against her lips.

"Mine." Azula growled with her hands cupping Elle's trembling cheek just as she slid of her handmaid's lips.

"M-my alpha." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a bashful undertone while the captivating woman leaned in to hiss against her cheek.

"My pet." The princess purred in a tone of absolute authority while she reached out to brush her handmaid's hair from her eyes.

The small girl lay there in her arms as red as a tomato only for the door to open without warning.

The couple turned their heads to find the two noblewomen staring back at them with moved emotion in their eyes.

"Elle!" Ty Lee shouted in an overjoyed voice before rushed with no regard for her broken ankle.

"Oneesan!" Elle answered in an equally excited voice just as she sat up beside her sighing master.

"How are you feeling little sister?" Mai greeted in a softened voice with great relief in her tawny eyes while she rushed forward after her friend.

"Quite well! I woke up to hugs from a princess!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a cheery voice while her girlfriend rolled her eyes down at her.

The two noblewomen just smiled back at the girl before they took hurried seats at her bedside.

And soon the young girl found herself blushing a deep shade of red while the three highborn women smothered her with attention.

Quite literally!

"We were so worried about you!" The brown-haired woman yelled out with her arms around the smaller girl's neck while the held the serving girl's face in her breasts.

And her spoiled friend now glared at her with a sliver of envy in her cold eyes.

"Ty Lee! I have already told you! My breasts only!" Azula huffed with her arms folded over her breasts while the acrobat ignored her.

"S-sumimasen Ty Lee. I…didn't mean to worry everyone." Elle spoke in a timid voice just as she blushed when Ty Lee placed a sisterly kiss on her cheek.

An action that had the princess already shoving her elbow between the two of them.

"Get your lips off my pet." The princess demanded in a beyond entitled voice while her two friends cast her annoyed glances.

"Don't worry about it shorty. We're just glad to see that you're okay." The markswoman stated in a tone of fondness with her hand on the emotional girl's shoulder.

That was all it took for the young girl to leap into her open arms while she found herself sighing gently.

She really was a sweetheart.

"I-I am so happy. I have never been this loved before. Not since my…p-parents died." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with her face in the noblewoman's breasts while tawny eyes softened above her.

All three women gazed down at their young companion with appreciation in their eyes.

"We know Elle. We know." Ty Lee assured with a giant grin on her lips.

"Elle…I want you to know that I am sorry." Mai spoke with her arms around Elle's back while the smaller girl blinked in confusion.

"What for oneesan?" Elle asked in a puzzled voice while Mai guiltily gazed down at her.

"I didn't protect you." The markswoman replied in a remorseful undertone while the younger girl smiled warmly up at her.

"You certainly didn't." Azula snorted with a trace of judgement in her cold voice while Mai flinched under her gaze.

But even so.

There was much to be learned from this 'incident'.

This was all the confirmation that she needed to know that the girl's power had limits.

'The girl might be the Avatar's weakness but she couldn't fend off a knife wielding earthbender.' The princess thought with a scowl on her regal lips.

"Azula." The brown-haired woman scolded with a frown while the spoiled woman just still stared at her friend in disapproval.

"It's alright Mai. It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself oneesan. Because I don't." The blonde-haired girl declared with an innocent smile on her lips before she placed a platonic kiss on the smiling noblewoman's cheek.

"If you say so little sister. Then I won't." Mai assured with a grin growing on her lips only for Azula's hand to push the girl away from her face.

"What do you think you're doing kissing Mai?" Azula demanded with fire exuding from her nostrils while she narrowed her eyes down at her handmaid's adorable intimidated face.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." Elle murmured in a lovable voice while a greedy hand grasped a hold of her shirt as she was pulled back beside Azula.

"I will let it slide this time. But if you ever do so again, I will imprison you for all time!" The princess announced with a glower while her friends rolled their eyes at her back.

"You should have seen it Elle…Azula was worrying nonstop until you woke up." Ty Lee stated with a giggle while the prideful woman turned to scowl over at the metal wall.

"R-really Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked with an adorable shade of pink on her cheeks while she wrapped her arm around the older female's bicep.

"No. I was not. You were nothing but a pain in my ass." Azula scoffed with a haughty snort while her lovely handmaid still smiled up at her.

"How touching." The markswoman commented in monotone while the acrobat still giggled alongside her.

"She's just too stubborn to admit it Elle. Azula was hovering over you the entire time. She even pureed fresh oranges and fed them to you in your sleep." The brown-haired woman informed with an affectionate smile.

The small girl peered up at the scowling woman with a moved flush on her cheeks just as she grasped onto the older girl's robes.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle stammered just as she pushed her face into Azula's breasts while she listened to the beautiful woman sigh above her.

"You just be sure that you make it up to me peasant. I am your master…I shouldn't have to put so much work into keeping you alive. It is beneath me." The princess sighed in a pompous voice while she slid her arm around her handmaid's small back.

"You are so full of yourself Azula." Mai muttered with another roll of her eyes while Azula smiled smugly when Elle began to crawl in her lap.

"Yes princess! As you command! I'll be a good peasant!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with an adorable smile while the royal woman smirked down at her.

Only for the sound of a loud growling belly to flow into the air while the three highborn women gazed down at their young friend's reddened face with amusement in their eyes.

"Sumimasen minasan." Elle mumbled in a soft-spoken voice while Azula rolled her eyes down at her.

"You are such a naïve peasant. You would rather starve to death than eat meat." Azula grumbled with returning annoyance in her voice while Elle blushed under her gaze.

It was a disconcerting detail that bothered all three of them.

They never would have figured that Elle would have been so insistent on her diet even under such grueling conditions.

"That's so Azula-sama. I'm just a butterfly in the breeze. That's how I live. It's how I'll always be." The blonde-haired girl declared with a sunny smile before she coughed lightly into her hand.

"We really need to get that cough checked out Azula." Ty Lee advised in a helpful voice.

"Wrong Elle. You're a butterfly in a cage. A cage that I hold in the palm of my hand." The princess boasted with a conceited smirk while her lifelong friends shivered once more.

Only for the young girl to cry out in delight while her big sisters gazed at her oddly.

"Yes! And I eagerly wait for when my beautiful princess will take me out of my cage for a snuggle!" Elle cheered with a radiant expression while the two-noblewomen shuddered in renewed pity.

"Y-you really shouldn't start talking to Azula about cages little sister." The brown-haired woman stated with a wince while the princess's red lips curved into a pleased smirk.

"Silence Ty Lee! If my pet longs to be in a cage. Then she will be caged. Who are you to deny her that pleasure?" Azula ordered with a thrust of her finger while Ty Lee just gazed at her flatly.

That was when they all turned to notice that the injured were being led up the ramp of the massive royal barge.

"Oh, that reminds me Azula. Have you spoken with that chancellor yet?" Ty Lee asked as if it had just come to her while she smiled over how Azula didn't want to leave Elle's side.

"No, Ty Lee. I have not. I just spent the last nine days wandering that miserable island. And now I finally have a chance to sit down. So, I would much rather not be pestered by nagging politicians right now." The princess snorted with a snide roll of her golden eyes while her two friends stared at her pointedly.

"Uh Azula. But this 'nagging' politician is the one that rescued us." The brown-haired woman answered with a sigh while the spoiled woman held her little sister against her breast.

"I know. It has only been an hour and I have already been told so five times." Azula complained with a finger lazily twirling through her hair while she sighed as if it was a great hardship to bear.

In that very moment they all turned their heads when they heard a sudden commotion outside.

Only for their eyes to widen in unison when they saw the injured captain step onto the upper deck only for four guards to move forward to block her advance.

The noblewoman was now wearing a new plain white long-sleeved shirt as replacement for the one she gave to Elle.

And now the soldier was staring up with narrowed hazel eyes while the admiral stepped up to stare back at her in contempt.

The admiral's hair was grey and as per usual his hair was in a small bun.

His golden eyes stared at the captain while she defiantly continued walking forward only for the soldiers to aggressive take combat stances.

"I would prefer it if you wait for the next ship Generalkiller." Raken announced with a distasteful expression on his lips while Zoe regarded him lazily.

Inside the royal chamber princess sat up with aggravation in her cold eyes while her friends mutually gazed on in bewilderment.

"What is that fool doing?" The princess asked in annoyance while her golden eyes began to form a callous glare.

"Apparently this admiral hates Zoe about as much as Mai." Ty Lee answered with a shrug.

"I wonder why." Mai stated with only marginally less hate than before.

"And I would prefer if you died in a pile of shit old man. Sadly. We all can't have what we want in this world." Zoe responded with her usual sass while Raken's eyes flashed in rage as he glared back at her.

"Ugh! Move Elle. Only one hour and I am already babysitting." Azula commanded with a regal frown on her composed face while her handmaid obediently slid out of her lap.

And then she stood up with her arms folded over her breasts while the two noblewomen still gazed out the window.

"I…can see why he doesn't like her." The brown-haired woman muttered in a sigh.

"You will not speak to me that way butcher!" The high admiral snapped with his hands folded behind his back while the noblewomen watched from above.

"Is this guy stupid?" The markswoman pondered in a baffled voice while the injured captain glared at the surrounding guards.

"Ty Lee! Get this tiger monkey something suitable to eat! Something vegetarian." The princess ordered as she strode towards the door while the acrobat smiled at her back.

"Of course, Azula. Mai and I will go get Elle a meal." Ty Lee exclaimed with a large grin on her lips while she ruffled Elle's hair.

"O-oneesan." Elle stammered with sweet laughter lacing her voice while the two noblewomen smiled down at her.

"I will return shortly." Azula remarked in a stern voice before she opened the door and closed it behind her.

And then she walked down the halls with a regal scowl gracing her red lips.

The irate monarch swiftly strode down the corridors of the ship with her arms crossed over her breasts.

Only to find herself pausing when her cold eyes took note of a man approaching from the other side of the hall.

Her golden eyes widened ever so slightly when she watched the man quickly stride towards her with an amicable countenance.

'Ty Lee didn't say that it was Royal Chancellor Terak!' The princess thought as she turned to face the approaching official.

It went without saying that she has seen the man here and there. But he was not someone that she regularly acquainted herself with.

He was a member of the royal court.

A heavily disliked one at that.

The chancellor was in his early thirties.

He had sharp golden eyes that conveyed his quick-witted nature.

His face was slightly narrowed, and he wore his short dark hair in the usual top-knot.

He was wearing traditional red robes as he moved forward to greet her.

He was shorter than most men…and as far as she could recall his atrocious firebending made her brother look like a prodigy in comparison.

"Chancellor Terak." Azula greeted in a curt voice while she watched the official bow with his right arm held over his chest.

"Princess Azula! I am overjoyed to see that you are unharmed." Terak responded with a friendly smile on his lips.

Azula regarded the man with an almost lazy glance before she spoke once more.

"You were the one who deployed the royal barge?" The princess questioned in a curious voice with a dismissive wave of her hand while she gestured for the man to rise.

"I was Your Highness. I hope you find the ship to your liking. I tried to fit the décor to your tastes…" The chancellor quipped in a mildly excitable voice while folded clasped his hands together just when the royal woman resumed her walk.

"So, I see. You shall be adequately rewarded for your service." Azula remarked in her usual icy voice while she watched the official began to follow after her heels.

However unlike when her handmaid scampered after her it only served to heighten her irritation.

"You honor me princess. You will be pleased to know that I brought a handful of handmaids to fulfill your every need." Terak spoke with a hurried nod only to find himself gazing on in confusion when Azula shook her regal head.

"That won't be necessary. You may dismiss them at the next stop. I brought my personal servant with me. The girl is fully trained to serve to my liking." The princess declared in a tone that she hoped was devoid of affection while the man tilted his head in perplexity.

She could already tell that he would be testing her every last nerve.

"Just one? Ah very well. I will send them off at our first stop." The chancellor agreed in a cool-headed voice while the royal woman turned to glance down at him.

"If there is something you wish to say then say it." Azula commented with her fingernail tapping her toned bicep while Terak still offered her an amicable grin.

"You wouldn't believe how ironic it was for me to come upon you princess. You see I set out to bring news to you personally. Only to receive a disconcerting report of the disappearance of your royal airship." Terak conversed in a sly undertone almost similar to Azula herself while the woman gazed down at him with her elegant eyebrows raising curiously.

"Really? Is that so chancellor. What news might that be?" The princess pondered in a slightly intrigued voice while the official hurried after her.

"Several things. Things that are best not spoke in open halls." The chancellor answered evasively much to the monarch's increased aggravation.

"I just spent the last nine days shepherding nearly one hundred starving people across that wretched isle. I am in no mood for political subterfuge." Azula snapped in an imposing voice as she glared down at Terak as the man hastily bowed once more at the hip.

She could see it clearly in his eyes.

This man was…too smart for her liking.

She didn't want him around her recovering betrothed.

"Of course, princess. My pardons. I will be brief then. Apparently, there have been several small rebellions in the far east…in the name of a…Princess Ling." Terak began with a hand under his chin while Azula's golden gaze took on a wrathful stare.

"I've heard. I encountered a band of fifty something marauding rebels who had the foolish notion that they could kill me. And now they are rotting in the ground. And the rest will soon join them. Along with anyone else who had a part to play in my ambush." The princess hissed with fire exuding from her nostrils.

"You speak wisely my princess. After the shameful way that they desecrated your image. They deserve nothing short of death." The chancellor answered with a shake of his head while the tall woman paused in her step.

"Desecrated my image?" Azula asked in a malicious voice while she turned to gaze down at Terak as the short man fished for a paper in his robes.

"Here is the…artistic depiction." Terak replied in a flinching voice while he held out a rolled-up paper in his hand for Azula to take.

As soon as Azula heard the words 'artistic depiction' her blood had already begun to boil.

She quickly tore the paper from the man's hand.

All the while the thoughts of all of the gruesome ways that she would punish the rebels began to circulate in her mind.

Only for her golden eyes to widen into a wrathful glare when she finally gazed down at the wrinkled paper.

Her jaw clenched while she stared down at the drawing with the flames of war already beginning to burn in her infuriated golden gaze.

"After they recaptured Xinshui. The rebels killed Colonel Dogo. Sad. Yes? But the filthy rebels did not stop there. No. The dirty rebels tore down your statue…and well covered it in platypus bear excrement." The chancellor explained as he gazed away at the wall while the royal woman trembled in rage with the paper in her hand.

"I am going to crush every last one of them. No one mocks me and lives to tell about it. No one." The princess spoke in a seething voice just as she crushed the paper in her clenched fist before it lit up in blue flames.

"Crush them yes. I agree whole heartedly. That is why I came to see you. I would like to help you." Terak announced with a returning crafty smile while Azula glanced down at him incredulously.

"You help me? I recall that your firebending is utterly abyssal. You're not even a general." Azula scoffed in a callous voice just as she resumed her walk.

The chancellor's smile briefly wavered into a scowl that he directed at the statuesque woman's turned back.

"Hm. You speak true. I can barely even produce a flame. But I have something better. Something…more powerful than firebending." Terak responded in a sly voice while Azula snorted in snide amusement.

"And what would that be chancellor?" The princess inquired in a mocking voice before she turned to gaze back at the official's smiling face.

"A strategic mind." The chancellor answered with a growing smile just as he pointed at his head while the royal woman paused as if she was considering his words.

"You came to offer me your mind?" Azula pondered in mid stride while she regally walked ahead of the politician.

"Zoe's strength is all well and good. But hacking and slashing will only get you so far princess. If you will allow me…I would apply a more…subtle touch." Terak stated as he rushed after Azula while she held a contemplative hand under her chin.

"What do you have in mind?" The princess questioned with an increasingly devious smile on her beautiful face while she surveyed the man.

Perhaps…this man would be of more use to her than she first thought.

"At your convenience I will run the details by you in private. And then do as you will Your Highness. It is up to you…as always." The chancellor quipped as he bowed at the neck while the princess's red lips curved into a larger smirk.

"You know your place chancellor. That pleases me. So be it. We shall speak tomorrow morning. After I have gotten my rest." Azula ordered with a commanding smile while she placed her fists on her womanly hips.

It was good to have people around that understood that her will was absolute.

None more so understood this than her lovely little serving girl.

"Yes, my princess. One more thing. The injured workers and staff from your party. Shall I make space in the utility rooms for them?" Terak queried as he tilted his head with a curious countenance.

The royal woman paused yet again with her smirk giving way to an uncharacteristically considerate expression.

If it were ten days ago, she would have responded without delay.

But now…

"No. Make room for each one of them in the military quarters." The princess remarked in a strict voice while the official blinked in astonishment.

"Hmm. Very well. I shall begin making the arrangements shortly." The chancellor informed in a still puzzled voice while the tall woman still walked ahead of him.

"And one more thing chancellor. There is a young pilot…her name is Nako. Place that one in a chamber beside Mai and Ty Lee." Azula commanded with a lazy wave of her hand while Terak froze in disbelief.

His golden eyes flashed in confusion but he knew better than to openly question Azula's will.

Most especially with how her cold eyes were staring down at him as if she were daring him to oppose her announcement.

"Understood. It shall be done." Terak concluded with a nod only to tilt his head when they heard the sound of more shouting up above.

The princess's lips pursed into a scowl once more before she wordlessly strode ahead of the man towards the upper deck.

It was like the entire world was testing her patience to see how long she could go before she started killing people at random!

The royal woman just growled under her breath before she vanished around the next bend.

While Terak now stood holding a finger under his chin with a crafty smirk growing on his lips.

"My…it seems as if things are about to become…interesting." The chancellor stated in a sly voice before he rushed after his monarch.

The famous soldier stood at the very top of the barges deck while glared at the gathered guards while she placed her good hand over her sheathed blade.

All the while the two noblewomen gazed out the window with rising curiosity in their eyes while the admiral returned her glare.

Down below stood her soldiers and the young pilot just as they began to walk up the ramp.

"I have nothing against you brothers. But if you don't get out of my way. You will never see your families again." Zoe spoke as she dropped into a crouched stance with her palm over her blade.

The captain's soldiers and the pilot shuddered while they watched the growing standoff with wary eyes.

The admiral's soldiers tensed up in alarm as soon as the warrior said those ominous words.

Yet the admiral refused to back down.

"You do not give me orders here Generalkiller." Raken retorted before he nodded his soldiers forward.

They exchanged a brief look before they stepped forward in their heavy armor while the noblewoman stared up at then with glacial hazel eyes.

"Can you even fight without your toys Zoe?" The high admiral taunted in an arrogant voice while the woman glared up at him.

And her soldiers just shook their heads while they stood motionless at the bottom of the ramp.

"You dare call out my honor?" The captain almost snapped with her hazel eyes shimmering in rage while she removed her sheath off her waist.

"What honor?" Raken responded in a sneering voice while he watched smugly as ten soldiers began to surround the female soldier.

"Have it your way old man. I'll play your little game. And then I will teach you a lesson that you won't forget." Zoe declared just as she slid her sheathed blade down the ramp.

It rolled to a stop before Saro's boots while the man gazed down at it before he gazed back up at his commander with a patient gaze.

At this moment all eyes were on Zoe as she stood gazing around at the encircling guards with determined hazel eyes.

That was when Azula terrified the admiral by clearing her throat behind him.

"What are you doing?" Azula inquired in a cold voice while Raken fearfully turned to bow at the waist.

And that was all it took for the soldiers to stop in their tracks while the Crown Princess glared back at the frightened admiral.

"N-nothing princess! It was…just a brief exchange of words. Nothing more." The high admiral assured in a hurried voice.

All the while Terak stepped out to gaze upon the scene with a hidden playful gleam in his golden eyes.

"I am sure it was." The princess snorted with a roll of her graceful eyes only for her captain to take her by surprise when she tore off her arm sling.

"I don't need to be coddled. Least of not from an aging old fuck like you. Bring it on." The captain declared with her wounded fist falling to her hip while her monarch gazed at her in mild annoyance.

But even so Azula just sighed as she waved in hand in the hair before she took a step back.

And Raken seethed in offense once more while he hatefully glared back at the infamous soldier's fearless face.

"Very well Zoe. Do as you please." Azula commented in a bored voice before she leaned back against a wall as she watched the soldiers begin to advance once more.

She scanned her fingernails on her clenched fist with a trace of amusement in her eyes while they surrounded the noblewoman.

"I suggest you watch your mouth lest you find yourself at my mercy Generalkiller. You heard the princess. You may begin." Raken called out with a returning smirk.

And so, it went.

Within seconds the soldiers sprang for the surrounded woman all at once.

Mai, Ty Lee and Elle watched from the young girl's window as they shared a knowing glance.

The admiral was a fool if he thought that Zoe would be so easy to humiliate.

Everyone gazed on in a suspenseful silence while the admiral's soldiers attacked the injured warrior.

For a brief moment Zoe's dark hair hung in her eyes before she released a roaring battlecry just as a flaming fist nearly scorched her face.

Only for her the captain to catch the man at the wrist with a grunt just as she drove her knee into his plated belly.

The man stumbled backwards while two of his fellows attacked the captain from behind.

All while the princess watched with callous golden eyes.

'They actually think that Zoe is nothing without her sword? What fools.' Azula thought with rising entertainment in her eyes while she noticed the chancellor stepping up beside her.

'Hmm. Admiral Raken's men are eager to claim Zoe's glory as their own. I can't help but wonder…' Terak thought with a crafty gleam in his eyes while Zoe evade another strike to the jaw.

Only to tripped the man on his ass with her sliding boot.

And then the noblewoman stepped backwards while she gazed all around her with observant hazel eyes while the lead soldier smirked back at her.

"Is that all you got Generalkiller?" Shagok taunted as he made his way forward in a bending stance while his comrades surrounded the woman.

"Not hardly. I just don't want to break too many of your bones." Zoe retorted with a small smirk of her own before she rapidly sidestepped and caught a soldier by the arm.

And then she roared while she sent him soaring to the steel floor with a pained grunt.

"A lifetime of pay for any soldier that breaks her arms!" The high admiral announced with his words spurring the soldiers into action.

The monarch glanced at him through the corner of her eye before the shouting soldiers soon leaped upon her most skilled warrior.

And with that the battle took on a more violent turn.

"You heard Admiral Raken! Get her!" A soldier shouted while he swung at the captain's face just as a comrade struck at her back.

The wounded warrior just barely dodged while she elbowed the same man in the face before she spun around to block another strike.

Only to hiss when a fiery boot struck her in her torn pant leg.

All the while Azula stared at the scene with a flicker of puzzlement in her eyes while Zoe stumbled backwards.

Why isn't she using her bending!

"There's no way those fools can defeat her." Mai muttered in a deadpan voice while the other two girls watched from behind her.

As much as she despised Zoe.

Even she couldn't deny that her combat prowess was like no other.

"Probably not." Ty Lee agreed with a nod of her head while she sat on the edge of the bed with Elle under her arm.

The panting warrior staggered backwards as she spun around to avoid another punch.

Only to receive a fist her jaw from a soldier from behind.

And then she fell to the steel deck with a new burn mark on her cheek while she lay there panting.

Everyone gazed at the scene in a speechless quiet while the princess found herself unable to resist her lips curling into a regal from.

'Is she too exhausted? Or is it something else?' Azula thought with returning frustration in her eyes.

The soldiers began to mock and jeer the kneeling woman while they continued to encircle her like hungry sharks.

It was just grating watching her most prized warrior lay there and take such insult from lesser benders!

"It looks like her only skill is putting a sword in her superior's chest!" Shagok yelled out in a laugh while Zoe panted with her hair in her eyes.

'Idiots.' Saro thought with a pitiless shake of his head.

"So much for the great Zoe and her special elites!" Izom laughed raucously as he sneered down at the captain's sweating ace.

"But it's not really much of a surprise given how pathetic her sister is." The lead soldier chuckled with the others all joining him in roaring laughter.

The princess just rolled her eyes while she sighed as she leaned back against the steel wall.

If Zoe doesn't punish these fools she will.

That was when the soldiers sprung forward once more while two made a fiery swipe for the kneeling woman.

Only for the captain to duck out of the way just as their fists struck each other in their helmets.

The two men soared to the ground on their asses while Azula's lips began to purse into a smirk once more.

That's more like it.

Not a second later Shagok's boot impacted with Zoe's chest while the warrior fell to the deck once more.

Raken smiled at the sight while he chuckled under his breath.

And once more the princess stared on with her lips in a thin line while Zoe began to push her exhausted body off the steel flooring.

All eyes were on Zoe as the determined warrior braced herself on one hand before she arose while she momentarily made eye contact with Azula's annoyed gaze.

And then she gazed down over the rails at her subordinate Saro as he nodded up at her.

And then she turned to gaze about the ship before her eyes swept over the chancellor's amused face.

"It looks like I'll be getting that gold." Shagok boasted with a victorious smirk while Zoe's ruthless hazel eyes turned back to him.

And then he leaped forward while Zoe sprang towards him.

Zoe's sonorous roar overtook the air when she astounded her audience by brutally catching Shagok's fist.

And then exploding a great burst of orange flames in his face.

The audience's jaws dropped open while they watched Zoe begin savagely beating Shagok in the helm.

And then she slammed his stunned body against the rails.

They stood speechless when Shagok's screamed pierced the air as he was thrown off the rails of the ship and into the ocean below.

The two noblewomen and their adopted sister shuddered as they shook their heads.

"Like I said." The markswoman stated flatly while the acrobat nodded in fear alongside her.

"Wow. Remind me never to piss Captain Zoe off." Nako mumbled with a gulp while Zoe screamed as she sprinted at her next victim.

And Azula found her red lips curving into a smug smirk while Zoe mercilessly approached the frightened Izom.

The man took a burning swing at her only for the warrior to quickly evade his strike and ram her right fist in the man's helmet.

Five times over.

And just like that Izom dropped to the deck crying in pain only to be greeted by Zoe bringing down both of her burning fists into his helmet.

The high admiral took a step back in shock over the captain's brutality while he watched with widened eyes.

Several small specks of blood splattered on the metal flooring while Azula still wore a pleased smile on her red lips.

"W-what the fuck? Is she a monster?" A soldier asked in newfound fright as he nervously stepped backwards.

Zoe clenched her teeth together before she opened her mouth in a piercing battle cry while powerful flames sparked from her body.

And once more the princess stared on with surprised golden eyes.

This is the second time that she has seen this.

How are her flames getting stronger than when she fought the Avatar!

"You want to play brothers! Let's play!" The captain shouted as she sprinted forward towards her stunned opponents.

Zoe flipped through the air while she nimbly avoided a flaming strike before she planted a boot on a soldier's armored face.

And just like that she threw the screaming man over board into the water below.

Splash!

One by one the soldiers were sent soaring into the ocean below.

Until the captain stood panting with her hazel eyes gazing about while the princess smirked in approval.

"And there you have it. The boast has been proved." Terak commented in a pleased voice while Azula smirked in agreement.

"So, it has. Well done Zoe." Azula spoke with a refined smile while Zoe turned around to face the now pale admiral.

"Now then. I do believe that I made you a promise Admiral Raken." Zoe remarked as she advanced on the now intimidated old man.

"W-wait Zoe it was just a game! That's all!" Raken exclaimed as he took a nervous step backward while Azula cast him a disgusted glance.

"Pathetic. You start a fight and then you cower when you can't back it up." The princess commented with her glacial eyes staring at the admiral's sweating face.

"Oh, believe me I understand completely. No hard feelings." The captain answered with a playful smile while the man relaxed ever so slightly.

"That is good to…what are you doing!" The high admiral cried out just as Zoe seized him by his plated chest and slammed his frightened back against the rails.

"But if it's all the same to you. I would prefer it if you wait for the next ship old man." Zoe announced with a growing smirk on her lips before she threw the screaming Raken overboard.

The soldiers watched in noticeable terror as their commander splashed in the waters below.

Azula's lips curled into a smile of sadistic amusement while she watched what remained of her people make their way up the ramp.

"You can't do this to me! You'll pay for this!" Raken protested as he flailed in the waters while Zoe gazed down at him over the railing.

"If you get hungry, you'll find an orange grove about five miles into the woods that way!" The captain called down with her hands on the railing while she smirked even wider as the man screamed up at her.

"I'll see you bleed for this Generalkiller!" The high admiral screamed as he splashed about while the warrior turned away with a smirk.

And then she held her right hand over her back while she flipped her middle finger down at the sputtering admiral.

"Eat shit old man." Zoe remarked with her hand held high in the air while Azula quirked a brow over her unrefined language.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are truly noble born Zoe." Azula snorted with her arms folded over her breasts while Zoe now gazed at the mass of soldiers.

"I am now the admiral of this ship. Does anyone object?" The captain declared in a strict voice with her eyes glancing over every last soldier.

The two noblewomen just turned away never truly caring what happened to the foolish admiral.

They saw all of this coming the moment he tried to pick a fight with Zoe.

The meaning behind Zoe's announcement was as clear as day.

She was claiming the position and the only one who could say otherwise was Azula herself.

The princess just smiled with a finger underneath her chin before she shrugged.

All the while the soldiers cried out an answer in unison.

"No Commander Zoe! We do not!" The soldiers agreed in a cacophony while the captain smirked in approval.

"I am pleased to hear it! You may bring your injured comrades back on board so long as they understand that there has been a change in leadership. But leave old man Raken below would you?" Zoe commanded with a small smile on her lips before she turned away.

In that moment Saro, Nako and the others walked up while the soldiers gazed at her in admiration.

"Nice one captain." Saro stated with a grin while he gazed at Zoe in admiration.

The noblewoman nodded in appreciation before she gazed out of the corner of her eye to note the chancellor gazing down over the rails.

"Hmm. How sad for you Admiral Raken. But if you weren't such a simplistic brute you would have considered this possibility when you set sail to rescue our dear captain." The chancellor spoke with his hair swaying in his eyes while the monarch gazed at him in surprise.

"Chancellor! You didn't say anything about the Generalkiller! You only said that we were going to rescue Princess Azula!" Raken shrieked as he floated in the waters while he trembled in rage as he watched his injured subordinates limping back on board.

"Did I now? Silly me. I forgot." Terak responded as he pushed himself off the rail while Azula smirked with a hand under her chin.

'Interesting. He orchestrated this by withholding details from the high admiral? Perhaps this one has his merits after all.' The princess thought with a still present smirk on her lips.

"Terak please! Help me! Say something in my defense!" The former high admiral called out as he swallowed the water that was in his mouth.

"Let me think about it…hm. No!" The chancellor taunted before he turned away with a noticeably happier countenance than before.

All the while smiling as he listened to the older man's hateful shouts.

"You are one spiteful bastard Chancellor Terak." The captain stated with something akin to amusement in her eyes while the man smiled back at her.

"You purposefully refrained from telling the high admiral that Zoe would be here. Why?" Azula questioned with her hands clasped behind her back while she eyed Terak closely.

It was a rare day where she met someone that had a penchant for manipulation as much as her.

"Not for myself. It was a gift for House Song." Terak answered in a crafty voice while Azula released a snort of amusement.

"A gift for me?" Zoe asked with a trace of humor in her voice while she began to walk alongside the man.

"Of course. We are friends are we not? You intend to make your return to court. You needed to make an example of one of your detractors to silence their mockery. I provided you with your example." The chancellor explained in a smooth voice while the captain paused to consider his words.

"You make a valid point. I suppose you want something in return." The captain commented as she came to a stop before her monarch.

"No. As I said. It was a just from one outlier to another. That is all." Terak insisted with a nod while Zoe directed him an unconvinced stare.

"I find that hard to believe." Zoe scoffed with still present humor in her eyes while Terak now eyed her burned arms.

"Such nasty burns. How bold of House Lin." The chancellor quipped with a shake of his head while the female soldier's amused expression began to contort into returning rage.

'What…is he trying to do?" The princess thought with a slight trace of annoyance returning to her eyes.

As much as this one entertains her.

She knew that she would have to keep him away from her handmaid.

"I caution you to refrain from mocking me. Unless you want to join the old man overboard." The captain warned with her hazel eyes narrowing down at the official's still amicable face.

"I don't mock. I express concern. I am happy to see that you are alive…and well. Nothing more. Nothing less." Terak assured with a finger under his chin while Zoe relaxed her posture.

"Enough of your talk chancellor. We are going to retrieve what remains of our supplies in the wreckage of our airship. And then we depart for Fire Mountain." Azula declared in an authoritative voice as she gazed at the two.

The official's eyes gleamed in curiosity after hearing that they needed to retrieve supplies.

If only because it was a strange thing to say.

Given that the princess would have no need to scour for supplies when she simply could order more.

But even so. It was not his place to question the princess.

At least not openly.

"As you command princess." The chancellor replied in a bow while the royal woman gazed at him with a gratified countenance. About an hour later.

The downed airship rested upside down in the distance.

Before it stood a team of soldiers pulling supplies from the wreckage.

Azula stood with a large book in her hand just as she gazed down at it with a spark of relief in her golden eyes.

Just why was it that she was so relieved to discover that Elle's artbook had survived the fire?

Even she couldn't truly say.

But as she flipped the book open, she found herself unable to fight the barest traces of a pink blush on her cheeks.

It was a darling sketch of her sitting on her throne.

Her right arm was resting on the sides of the golden throne.

And sleeping at the foot of her throne was her pretty handmaid.

The girl slept with her head upon her robed thigh while her left hand remained planted in her serving girl's golden hair.

Without even realizing she began twirling a fingernail in her hair while her full lip pursed into a fond smile.

It was only when she heard footsteps approaching behind her that she slammed the book shut while she instantly tried her best to harden her facial expression.

She turned around to find herself staring down at her pilot now bowing before her boots.

"Princess! I came to report that we are all finished." Nako informed in a voice of profound respect while she bowed with her face in the barren ravine ground.

"Good. Stand Nako. I want you to take a walk with me." Azula ordered with her hands falling to her sides while she discreetly hid the artbook from the pilot's view.

"Eh? A walk?" The royal pilot asked as she arose with her golden eyes blinking in confusion only to find herself gulping when the taller woman glared down at her.

"Are you defying me Nako?" The princess questioned in a taunting voice as a smirk formed on her lips when the pilot rushed ahead in a panic.

"No, Your Highness! Of course not!" Nako exclaimed just as she hurried after Azula with her hands folded before her.

Never in a million years would she have imagined that she would have earned such an honored place by her Crown Princess's side.

"In recognition of your actions over the course of this expedition. For the remainder of our trip I have placed your chambers in the same hall as ours." Azula announced with her cold golden eyes gazing ahead while the pilot almost tripped in disbelief.

The pilot stumbled ahead with her short hair hanging in front of her astonished eyes.

She just couldn't believe that the princess liked her so much.

"I-I don't know what to say Your Highness. You honor me." The royal pilot replied as she bowed at the waist while the royal woman gazed down at her.

"So, I do. I must admit you've impressed me with your resourcefulness." The princess commented with a curt nod while she continued on.

Nako quickly hurried after her princess with a grateful grin on her lips while she gazed up at the taller woman.

Sure, she can be cold.

And sure, she can be cruel.

Just thinking of how Azula brutally killed the rebel leader still sent a shiver down her spine.

But in her experience the princess treated the loyal well.

Others may not think the same. And they are free to do as they see fit.

But as for herself…

She is happy to stand beside Princess Azula.

And with that in mind.

She steeled her nerves while she straightened to meet the royal woman's stern gaze before she voiced her mind.

"I thank you for your praise princess. May I…make a request of you?" Nako asked in a nervous voice while Azula's golden eyes flashed in slight surprise.

"Hm. You may speak Nako." Azula spoke with a trace of curiosity in her strict voice.

If only because it has been nine days since her pilot saved her life in the climb.

And the girl has yet to ask anything of her.

She couldn't help but wonder what the pilot would ask for.

For the briefest of moments, the pilot found herself hesitating to speak in fear that she was pushing her newfound relations with the monarch too far.

However, for the sake of her family she found the courage to voice the words that were forming in her throat.

"M-my village Your Highness. There…there is a great deal of poverty and…" The royal pilot trailed off in an anxious voice as she averted her eyes from the royal woman's golden gaze.

"And?" The princess answered as she turned to face the skittish woman's surprised face.

"There is a food shortage…and people are going hungry. And…the officials overseeing the town refuse to take care of the problem. And…I wanted to ask if you could look into the matter for us." Nako admitted as she shifted nervously on her feet.

Azula turned to face the other woman with a sliver of something akin to concern in her icy gaze.

Nine days ago, she wouldn't have even batted an eye over the matter.

And yet after spending nine days with her loyal subjects she found herself feeling a strange compulsion to mend her people's situation.

It was a curious emotion but she felt it all the same.

"So be it Nako. I will look into it for you." The princess remarked with a regal nod while she gazed down at the pilot's overjoyed face.

"T-thank you princess! Truly for everything!" The royal pilot cried out with a cheerful grin while the royal woman sighed alongside her.

"Well at least you are appreciative." Azula sighed as she clutched her handmaid's artbook while Nako raced along beside her.

"I really mean it princess. In all my life I have never been so terrified as in these last nine days. And yet you led me through it. You led all of us to safety." Nako declared in a grateful voice with a relieved smile on her lips.

The princess turned to the pilot with her golden eyes flashing in a taken aback emotion.

There was something about those words that seemed pleasing to her ears.

Was it because her own mother and the rebel soldiers had decried her a monster?

She wasn't certain.

But she decided…that she was coming to enjoy the feeling of being beloved by her people.

"And I will never forget it. Thank you for your leadership Your Highness." The royal pilot stated as she bowed her head in respect while the royal woman turned to gaze ahead.

"Hm. You are fortunate to have me Nako. There isn't anyone that could have done better." The princess responded with a sophisticated smile returning to her lips as she nodded knowingly.

"No, they couldn't princess." Nako agreed with a still present grin as she gazed up at the royal woman in boundless gratitude.

Azula's lips curved into a regal smirk while she resumed walking alongside her peculiar pilot.

Indeed.

It turns out that there are benefits to being loved after all.

Elle sat in her bed eating a bowl of curry with fried tofu while she smiled as brightly as can be.

The two noblewomen sat at the foot of her bed while they gazed back at her with fondness in their eyes while they themselves ate their own.

"Yum! This is so good." Elle exclaimed in a jovial voice while Ty Lee grinned back at her.

"I'm glad that you like it little sister. And just as happy that you are alright." Ty Lee spoke in a tender voice as she spooned out another mouthful.

"I told Azula-sama that there was no need to worry about food. It came to me eventually just like I knew it would." The blonde-haired girl commented in a sunny voice while the two noblewomen sweatdropped.

Both Mai and Ty Lee knew that if Azula were present that she would surely be making some sort of snide remark right about now.

About twenty minutes later after that.

The acrobat had gotten up to take their dishes back to the kitchen.

The young girl now yawned adorably while the markswoman still sat at her bedside gazing at her with an affectionate eye.

"Oneesan?" Elle asked in a sleepy voice while Mai tilted her head attentively.

"Hm?" Mai responded as she gazed at the girl laying against her pillow.

"Would you snuggle with me?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a gentle voice while the noblewoman nodded in agreement.

"If it will make you happy kid. Sure." The markswoman agreed in a sigh before she scooted up on the bed just as she lay down beside the serving girl.

And then she offered the younger girl a small smile while she pulled the petite girl into a protective hug.

The aloof woman lay back with something akin to a fondness in her tawny gaze while she gazed down at the younger girl curling up into her chest.

"I love you oneesan." Elle spoke in a tired voice with her eyes closing against Mai's chest while the older woman put an arm around her back.

"I love you too Elle. We all do." Mai stated with a sisterly smile on her lips while she held the smaller girl against her robed bosom.

And soon enough…

The sound of quiet snoring emanated from Mai's chest while she gazed down with softening tawny eyes just as she slid another arm around the serving girl's back.

Come to think of it.

A nap sounded welcoming.

Thirty minutes later the noblewoman slept with the snoring teenager in her arms while her two friends stared on from the middle of the doorway.

The acrobat giggled softly while she turned to grin back at the princess's jealous scowl before she quietly closed the door behind them.

"That was so cute Azula." Ty Lee stated with another giggle while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"No Ty Lee. It is not." Azula snorted as she walked ahead of her smiling childhood friend.

"It is and you know it. I am so happy that she is alive and well Azula…" The brown-haired woman spoke in a softer voice with her brown-gray eyes turning to meet the other woman's prideful golden gaze.

The royal woman turned away with her golden eyes glaring at the nearest wall while her pointed boots walked down the hall of the royal barge.

"I confess that it pleases me as well." The princess grumbled in a proud voice with her fingertips curling around her toned bicep.

The acrobat smiled warmly back at her unsocial friend.

There was no doubt about it.

Azula has really fallen in love with gentle Elle.

And it was the sweetest thing that she has ever seen!

"What ever would I do without my royal cherry picker?" Azula sighed with a shake of her head while the other woman grinned back at her.

And then she walked ahead of her friend with a refined smile returning to her full lips.

Indeed.

Just what would she do without her little tiger monkey?

**AN:**

**So, Elle finally come to! And she is going to be okay!**

**Under normal circumstances she would be dead. But Hoshin's anger was so great that he aimed poorly. Hoshin was a very strong earthbender, he could even bend lava.**

**But his hatred for Azula had blinded him to the point where he wasn't anywhere near as efficient as a more stoic assassin would have been, like the Dai Li or Silah.**

**And yes, his end was quite gruesome.**

**Regardless of his legitimate grudge against Azula I wanted to show just how scary Azula can be when Elle is harmed.**

**Basically, all of the ways that Elle has been making Azula slowly transform into a slightly more compassionate person go out the window as soon as Azula watches Elle get hurt.**

**And then Azula becomes even more ruthless than before. **

**So, while his death was quite violent. I wanted to show just how far Azula is willing to go to protect Elle. **

**Also, the fact that Azula took the time to puree oranges for Elle when she was asleep really shows that she is starting to take on nurturing tendencies towards Elle. She could have just given her meat but she respected Elle's beliefs instead. **

**This experience serves as a huge awakening for Azula. Now that Elle almost died because of the way she treats people. She is starting to question herself and her father. This is about the point in the story where Azula will start to doubt Ozai.**

**And yes, Silah burned the boats and left. She'll start to reappear in about ten or so chapters. As for what she wants, we'll have to wait and see.**

**And despite the strife between Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. We also saw how Elle brought them together even when she was asleep.**

**And we also saw how duty bound Zoe is. Elle gave the shirt off her back for her. So, Zoe didn't hesitate to give her own to Elle.  
**

**As for Zoe and High Admiral Raken. She is the most popular noble in the Fire Nation and most soldiers admire her. But the commanding officers despise her and some of their soldiers are eager to defeat her to claim her fame as their own.**

**I enjoyed showing just how badass Zoe can be even when she is about to collapse from exhaustion. Later on in the story we'll delve into the mechanics behind her insane stamina, there's a reason for it. But I am not going to reveal it until the time is right.**

**Which brings us to our new character Chancellor Terak. He is a conniving politician, and just as skilled with manipulation as Azula. He neglected to mention that Zoe would be there, so he could watch Raken make a fool of himself and get thrown overboard.**

**He is going to play a very important role in the war plots to come. He is a long term adviser of Ozai but he has recently fallen out of favor with him. So, he is searching to see how far he can get under Azula. He is a person who has no real loyalty, except to himself. **

**Much of the inspiration for his character has come from the various famous traitors in fiction. Starscream, and many others. And also the Chamberlain from the Dark Crystal. **

**He is a dangerous person to be around Elle because he will instantly take notice that Elle is no ordinary serving girl. And unlike most people, he wouldn't hesitate to use that against Azula if it came down to it. **

**But Azula has no choice but to reside on the same ship as him until they reach Fire Mountain so she has to watch how she behaves around Elle in front of Terak until then.**

**We'll learn more about him later on and just what it is that he wants.**

**And finally, we saw a great change in Azula in this chapter. Instead of demeaning her people by overcrowding them in the cargo area. She placed them in the military quarters with the soldiers.**

**And Nako and Azula are also becoming friends, as seen by how Azula placed Nako's room beside Mai and Ty Lee's! **

**And she was even willing to hear Nako out. She's learning to listen to her people and for Azula that is huge. **

**Well! That's it for now!**

**Next chapter is going to be a short one, and we won't see Elle in it either. The only characters that will appear are Azula and Terak.**

**Stay tuned next time.**

**For chapter fifty-five! The Chancellor's Scheme!**


	56. The Chancellor's Scheme

**Hey everyone!**

**Because this chapter is short I decided to post it sooner than usual. **

**Once again, I want to send a shout out to all of the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed my story.**

**Please continue to do so!**

**And I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

_The Chancellor's Scheme – Chapter Fifty-Five_

The following day.

Azula sat in her throne with her arms resting on the side of her throne while she gazed ahead at the approaching official.

"Good day Princess Azula." The chancellor greeted in a bow while the royal woman stared at him with cold golden eyes.

"I can only hope that you are not wasting my time chancellor." The princess remarked in a haughty fashion as she leaned into the palm of her hand.

All the while watching impassively while the smiling man quickly made his way forward.

She knew that her father had grown to dislike him as of late.

But she could certainly see why.

He had a way of making every little interaction longer than it needed to be.

"Waste? I do not waste time. I came to tell you something important. Very important." Terak stated as he walked forward with a crafty smile on his lips.

"And what might that be?" Azula sighed in a bored voice as the man came to a stop before her.

"I come to confess that I have committed a grievous crime." The chancellor announced in a tone of feigned guilt while the monarch turned to him with surprised golden eyes.

"What? A crime?" The princess asked with her brows furrowing in curiosity while she eyed the official carefully.

This man was more complicated than she had once taken him to be.

Up until the last day she has always just thought of him as just another simpering politician slinking about in the background.

"I am crippled with guilt princess. I submit myself to your judgement. Whip me! Beat me! Execute me! I don't deserve mercy!" Terak exclaimed with a hand over his face while Azula now rolled her eyes against the palm of her hand.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I will play along. What is the nature of your crime?" Azula pondered with amusement in her voice while she observed the man retrieve yet another rolled up document.

"Oh! The guilt! I can't bear to live with it any longer!" The chancellor cried out in a theatrical voice while the princess sighed into her open palm.

Only to find herself gazing on in grudging curiosity when the document was thrust into her lap.

"If you continue annoying me with that feigned remorse than I really…is this my father's seal?" The princess demanded with a more frigid look in her golden eyes while she stared hard at the man shifting on his feet.

"Hm. It is. I…may have taken it from his study by mistake. Punish me as you see fit! I deserve nothing less!" Terak spoke in a rushed manner as he took a nervous step back when the blue torches lining the throne room sparked with greater ferocity.

"You stole from your Fire Lord! My father! And then you come to tell me about it!" Azula bellowed with her golden eyes narrowing into a truly dangerous glare.

'Just what is the chancellor playing at? Why would he…what is this?' The princess thought as she found herself gazing down at the rolled-up document in reluctant curiosity.

The seal was already broken because the politician had already taken a peek at it.

Her golden eyes glared back at the recoiling man once more before she began to open it with an intuitive finger.

"I eagerly await your divine judgement princess. But perhaps…you would like to look at it first? You can always kill me afterward." The chancellor suggested with a finger under his chin while the princess's callous eyes burned a hole in his skull.

Yet she opened it even so.

Azula reclined against her throne while she gazed down at the unraveled document.

And just like that her cold eyes widened ever so slightly as she quickly read its contents.

How dare he!

"On the eve of Sozin's Comet Princess Azula is to be crowned Fire Lord…the First Fire Lord to be subordinate to another's will." Terak declared with his sleeves falling down his wrists while Azula sat clenching her jaw in her anger.

And the flames in her throne room suddenly soared to even greater heights.

And somewhere deep down inside Azula's frozen heart she felt…betrayed.

'Coronation plans so father can become the Phoenix King! He is going to strip me of my claim over the Earth Kingdom and declare himself the ruler of the world! And I will just be…the Fire Lord who kneels.' The princess thought with her nostrils releasing a furious puff of blue fire while she continued glaring at the official through the corner of her eye.

It was damn apparent what the man's goal was.

Her father didn't like him.

So, he sought to see if he would live more favorably under a different ruler.

"If you like. Send word to your father that I have not only spied on him…but I have stolen as well. I have just one thing to say before you do." The chancellor quipped as he took a step forward while golden eyes formed a penetrating glare.

"Do you actually think that you can manipulate me chancellor? You forget that I am myself a master of manipulation. I am not Zuko!" Azula snapped in an icy voice as she crushed the paper in her clenched fist.

"No. You are not. But you are…number two. You are not the Fire Lord. You are…the princess. You do not have the most authority. Do you wish to remain…second best for all your years?" Terak answered with a curious tilt of his head while Azula gritted her teeth in her boiling rage.

Not a moment later the chancellor released a cry of pain when he was sent soaring to the metal flooring by Azula's unforgiving hand.

"You watch how you speak to me! I am the strongest firebender! And that is beyond dispute!" The princess barked as she sat with her fist held out before her while she glared down at the official as he pushed himself up.

"Perhaps in your waning years you will become the Phoenix King. Then you will truly be…number one. For a few decades at least. Aah!" The chancellor yelped after the tall woman had stood up and stepped on his palm.

"Test me again chancellor. And I will cook you like armadillo bear meat over an open fire." Azula hissed with two fingers crackling in lightning while Terak nursed his bruised hand.

"I save your life and bring you what your father has kept from you and you reward me with bruises. Go ahead then. Notify Fire Lord Ozai." Terak insisted as he knelt gazing up at Azula's wrathful countenance.

"What do you want? What do you seek under me that you cannot gain under my father?" The princess inquired in an icy voice while she watched the smiling adviser push himself to his feet.

"I want power. Power over those I hate." The chancellor admitted with an excited nod while the royal rolled her eyes down at him.

"You seek more power?" Azula asked as she turned to regard the man while he rubbed at his bruised wrist.

"Perhaps a position by Phoenix King Azula's side. If that should be the title that Your Highness chooses." Terak revealed as he turned to gaze up at the burning torches while Azula regarded him coldly.

"Phoenix King Azula? Why should I spare you? I can kill you right now and still pursue my claim to the throne. Why do I need you Chancellor Terak?" The princess snorted with blue fire escaping her nostrils while the official began to pace the flooring.

"Because I am intelligent. And because you are surrounded by fools that have no understanding of manipulation. Not like I do." The chancellor replied with a crafty smile while the princess gazed down at him in slight curiosity.

"One could argue otherwise. Based on your little confession." Azula commented with her hands at her hips while her brilliant eyes gazed at the pacing man.

"I trust that you enjoyed my demonstration yesterday? If I will do that to one of my comrades. Just imagine what I could do with the enemy." Terak spoke with a hurried nod while Azula's golden eyes followed his every move.

"I admit that you took me by surprise. But I don't need you to manipulate the enemy. I can easily do that myself." The princess sneered with a snort while the man turned around to meet her gaze.

"I found a rebel spy in the palace. I believe…that she reports to your uncle." The chancellor began as he rubbed a finger below his chin while the princess's golden eyes shone with violent intent.

"Who?" Azula queried in a merciless voice while she stared at Terak's smiling face.

"Now that would spoil the fun. If you are going to have me killed. I should at least have the satisfaction in knowing that the spy will go on unimpeded." Terak declared with his hand curling up beneath his chin while the royal woman's callous eyes narrowed into slits.

'He's a shrewd bastard. And grudgingly capable.' The princess thought as she took another step forward until she loomed over the scheming man.

"You are a fool if you think that I am incapable of finding and destroying a spy." Azula scoffed as she tightened her grip on the smashed document.

"Destroy? Why destroy? When you can help the spy instead." The chancellor questioned in turn while the princess gazed down at him with increasingly interested golden eyes.

"Go on." The princess ordered with a wave of her hand while the official clasped his hands together.

"Why not let the spy continue uninterrupted so we can follow the trail? Why not go one step further? Why not infiltrate the spies with one of our own?" Terak pondered in a quick-witted voice while Azula gazed at him in grudging approval.

"Infiltrate the spy circle? I like the way you think chancellor." Azula purred with a finger pressing into the underside of her chin.

Perhaps this man could work out in her favor after all.

"It pleases me that you think so princess. It stands to reason that the spies wish to see your brother's coordination yes? So why not make them think that is what you will give them." The chancellor continued with a growing smile while the royal woman gazed down at him intently.

"Elaborate." The princess commanded with a look of great distaste in her eyes at the mere mention of her brother stealing the throne from her.

"I would create a Zuko coronation movement. Make the spies think that there is growing support for their cause. Build up your brother's hopes. Make him overconfident." Terak explained as he gazed into Azula's intrigued golden eyes while she watched him closely.

"A Zuko movement?" Azula repeated with something akin to disgust in her voice while Terak offered her a conniving smirk.

"I would build the movement with only the most loyal of your supporters. Make them think that it a Zuko movement. Deceive the Avatar and your brother into thinking that they have a chance. When in reality it is a Fire Lord Azula movement." The chancellor remarked as his lips curved into a crafty smirk.

The princess found her lips enlarging into a pleased smile as she appraised the man further.

An Azula movement…disguised as a Zuko movement.

"And just when we've elevated their hopes and dreams…we will remove their perceived advantage out from under their feet and crush them!" Terak exclaimed with sadistic excitement in his voice that had Azula's red lips pursing into an amused smile.

"You surprise me again chancellor. But answer me this. How do I know that it wouldn't be the other way around? How do I know that this isn't a scheme to crown my brother?" The princess queried in a cold voice while she stared icily down at the official's smiling face.

"Every move will be made under your direct supervision. If at any point you grow doubtful…just have the guards put us all to the sword." The chancellor assured with a nod while the princess's domineering eyes stared down at him.

"If I say that I will think it over. You will do nothing until I say otherwise." Azula snarled just as she seized the man's wrist in a crushing grip while she watched in delight as he released a pained cry.

"I understand! No need for brutality." Terak exclaimed hastily as he winced while Azula loomed over him with her callous eyes still glaring down at him.

"Good. See to it that you don't forget who your master is. And do be certain to keep our little discussion to yourself." The princess commanded with her beautiful lips pursed in a scowl just as she released the official's reddened wrist.

"Of course, Your Highness! You are the master here." The chancellor agreed as he nodded while Azula cast him a gratified glance.

Just before she turned away to return to her throne.

Azula regally seated her backside in her throne once more while she reclined with a smug smirk growing on her gorgeous lips.

And then with a mere flick of her finger the torches in her throne room soared to towering heights while her golden eyes narrowed back at the intimidated chancellor's face.

"I am the master of blue fire and lightning. I am the matriarch of this nation. My will is supreme and my reign is imminent. And all those who stand against me will suffer my wrath. Even my father." Azula announced in a voice of absolute authority while she stared hard at the rapidly nodding official.

Her teeth clenched together once more as she crushed the document in her fist.

All of this time she has remained loyal to her father.

Even after surpassing him in strength.

And he has the gall to insult her after all she has done for him!

'Well no more! I will not wait until I am an old woman to truly rule this nation. Ty Lee was right…I have my Elle. I have Zoe. And my bending knows no rival. Not even my own father. So be it. I will take the throne from him! Then I will show him…and the Avatar that I am absolute!' The princess thought with her golden eyes glaring ahead while the blue torches accentuated her wrathful visage.

And just like that the document went up into azure flames while she lounged back in her seat like a true king.

"You speak true my princess. Before I go I have just one more thing to say." Terak stated as he retreated in a low bow while Azula stared down at him with imposing golden eyes.

"And what would that be?" Azula asked in a glacial voice while she eyed the retreating man with a penetrating golden gaze.

She will have to keep a close watch on this man.

If he so much as makes the slightest move against her handmaid…

She will have him burned to ashes without a second thought.

"Rumor goes that Governor Yoko has grown wrathful with House Lin." The chancellor informed as he backed away while the princess's golden gaze sparked with boiling aggravation.

'Damn you Mai! Even now you are nothing but a thorn wedged in my ass!' The princess thought with fire escaping her angry nostrils while she bared her teeth like a furious dragon.

"You are dismissed chancellor." Azula spoke in an imposing voice while she stared icily after the departing official.

"It has been a pleasure speaking to you my princess." Terak concluded in a final vow before he exited through the throne room door.

The princess gazed at the closed doors with her nostrils releasing another annoyed snort.

"What an irritating man." The princess snorted as she leaned back against her throne with a scowl on her lips.

But even so.

The chancellor was not without his uses.

Phoenix King…

Just thinking of it made her grit her teeth in an unimaginably cold fury.

Just wait until she shows him.

Just who the strongest really is.

But only when the time is right.

For the time being she will simply play the part of the loyal daughter.

And when the time comes…

She will strike her father down the same as anyone else!

**AN:**

**Alright, so this chapter is a short one!**

**But before I get to my brief afterword allow me to respond to the reviews.**

**Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves Agent Banana. Chancellor Terak is a terrible person to say the least but he hasn't done Azula or anyone in her circle harm yet. For the time being he is on Azula's side. That may or may not change depending on the direction I decide to go.**

**And thank you very much, Sin Ouroboros! That is high praise indeed! **

**Now then on to the afterword...**

**This is the beginning of a rift between Azula and Ozai. For all of Azula's selfish musings of ruling the world, she has remained faithful to Ozai all of this time. **

**The way this situation played out is how I think she would have reacted if someone had told her three months in advance that Ozai was going to crown himself Phoenix King, and make her into a vassal Fire Lord.**

**I have a good feeling that she would not have taken it well and she would have almost certainly begun to plan against Ozai.**

**Now Terak is a cunning individual, he knew full well that Azula would be so furious with Ozai that she would completely overlook snooping through Ozai's documents.**

**And we also are getting a glimpse of just why Ozai may dislike Terak. He's useful, and that's why he hasn't been killed by Ozai as of yet.**

**But he's also a petty individual. For the last few months Ozai has been making preparations with his generals in private for his coronation. And that is largely, why he has ignored Azula's absence over the last month from the Capital.**

**For the most part, Azula being away works in his favor. But that doesn't mean that he isn't having people keep tabs on her either.**

**But Chancellor Terak was most likely excluded from Ozai's meetings for failing him in some manner and he is often mocked by the generals for his lack of combat prowess. This is a big factor in why Chancellor Terak went to Azula.**

**Ozai and his high generals angered him, and Terak never lets a slight go forgotten.**

**Now this doesn't mean that Azula will attack her father as soon as she returns to the palace. If that's what you're expecting you'll be disappointed. She's going to bide her time before she makes a move.**

**As Terak pointed out, she is still second to her father. If she betrays him now, many of the houses will side with Ozai and she will likely fail. Therefore, it is too risky to act without thinking. She needs to secure the houses to her and her alone.**

**And if anyone is wondering Ozai won't appear again until the sixth arc. I realize that he has only had one brief appearance back in chapter fourteen. But if you recall, he was barely on screen in the show. And I have decided to mostly follow the same formula.**

**A fallout between Azula and Ozai was inevitable. Chancellor Terak simply sped it up by a month or two.**

**The fact is, Ozai will not approve of Azula's affections for Elle or the way that Elle is causing Azula to slowly become more compassionate. He will also be angry that Azula may not have an heir, and that she is having relations with a peasant, a young girl at that.**

**Ozai would prefer Azula marry a highborn man and simply keep Elle as a slave. Because he would have no regard for Elle's feelings, that is ultimately why he and Azula are destined to fall out.**

**As for Chancellor Terak's plot with Iroh's spy. We'll get to that later on. He has some devious plans that he is going to enact against the Gaang and we'll get to see how they play out.**

**And I want to let everyone know that I made a small revision to the dates in the story.**

**Back in chapter Eleven, in Dinner with Team Azula. Elle stated that her birthday was two months away. And in chapter eighteen, Lessons in Gold, Azula commented that Sozin's Comet was two and a half months away.**

**For obvious reason, Team Azula is going celebrate Elle's 14th birthday before Sozin's Comet. And I realized that I needed more time in the story to allow all of the events and travel to take place.**

**So, I changed it so that as of chapter eleven it is two and a half months until Elle's birthday. And in chapter eighteen, Sozin's Comet is now three months away. **

**Basically, I just added two weeks of time to the story!**

**I am sorry if this confuses anyone. But there is still much that is going to happen before Sozin's Comet and I need it all to fit in the stories time frame.**

**Anyhow! I believe that covers everything.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter fifty-six! Fire Mountain!**


	57. Fire Mountain

**Hey everyone. **

**I am back with another chapter. **

**I want to give a shout out to the people who have favorited, reviewed and followed my story since the last chapter.**

**As always please continue to do so!**

**And without further ado please enjoy!**

_Fire Mountain – Chapter Fifty-Six_

Team Azula walked down the halls of the royal barge while the royal woman strode with an unmentioned anger in her step.

The acrobat now walked with her foot in a proper cast and a crutch onto her arm.

"You know Azula. I am surprised that you put Nako in the same hall as us." Mai stated in a monotone voice only to find herself shivering when Azula cast her yet another cold glare.

"That's because Nako is loyal. Unlike you." Azula answered in a noticeably irate voice while the other woman recoiled over her words.

"Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off in a bothered voice only to flinch when Azula glared at her as well.

"Governor Yoko is rightfully furious with you and your treasonous family. For your sake! You had best hope that she is as forgiving as Zoe is!" The princess snapped with her arms crossed over her breasts while her two friends paled in understanding.

The markswoman shuddered at the mere mention of the ruthless House Song matriarch.

The woman was known for being rigid and unforgiving much like Ozai himself.

"You really are a thorn in my ass Mai. And I am starting to ponder if I should pick it out and be done with it." Azula remarked in a foul tempered voice while the two noblewomen fell into an unsettled silence.

And the acrobat couldn't help but shift on her feet over how Azula just described their friend as if she was nothing more than a bug to be crushed.

Mai said nothing in response while Azula continued walking ahead with a glower on her lips.

Only to find themselves being rescued by a random handmaid running up to the scowling monarch.

The two women couldn't help but shiver in pity for the poor girl who had unknowingly just diverted Azula's wrath onto herself.

The handmaid dropped into a low bow before the princess's pausing boots while golden eyes stared harshly down at her.

"Y-you haven't given us any work to do princess. I just thought to check and see if you needed us for anything. Is there something I can get for you?" Shae pondered with her face nearly touching the floor unaware that the royal woman was scowling at the nearest wall.

"No. I have no need for you. Scurry off. I already have my personal servant with me." The princess commented in a rude voice with a snort while the young woman shifted fearfully under her stare.

"Come on Azula. You don't have to be so harsh on the poor girl." The brown-haired woman whispered as she nudged the spoiled woman's back while the monarch released a prideful grunt.

If nothing else she hoped that Elle's presence could influence Azula into treating her other handmaids better.

"Since you are so eager to work for me. I suppose I could find work for you girls. Go clean my throne room!" Azula ordered with a lazy wave of her elegant hand while the handmaid speedily nodded under her stern stare.

"Yes princess! We would be happy too!" The handmaid exclaimed as she arose in a bow while the towering woman gazed after her.

"And I had better be able to see my reflection in the flooring by the time you are through! Is that understood servant?" The princess demanded with a huff while her friends stared pointedly at her back.

The markswoman turned to cast the flinching acrobat with an incredulous stare.

As if she was asking why she had to go and prompt the princess to resume overworking the unfortunate handmaids.

"It will be done Your Highness. If…if I may say so princess. I am relieved to hear that you are unharmed." Shae replied as she bowed with her head bent while the royal woman's golden gaze lessened ever so slightly.

"You are relieved that I am unharmed?" Azula asked in a carefully controlled voice while Ty Lee now grinned at her.

"Of course, Your Highness. You're our Crown Princess. We don't want to see you come to harm." The handmaid answered in a curtsy while the mighty woman regarded her in newfound approval.

"So, I am. Now go get to work. And be certain not to disappoint me." The princess commanded with a returning smile on her lips while the handmaid finally stood up.

"Yes, my princess. As you command." Shae concluded before she turned away and rushed down the other end of the hall while the three highborn women watched her walk off.

Once the handmaid was out of earshot the acrobat couldn't resist patting the royal woman's shoulder while she smiled at her unsocial friend.

"See Azula. You don't always have to be mean to get what you want." Ty Lee chimed with a large grin while Azula rolled her golden eyes at her.

"Where is my tiger monkey? I demand that my pet cook me lunch." Azula spoke with a haughty smile just as her belly rumbled thunderously.

"I think she's in the kitchens making us lunch." Mai informed with a sliver of fondness in her composed voice while her stomach also growled loudly.

"You know! That sounds very appealing right now." The brown-haired woman stated with a blush on her cheeks when her belly rumbled in agreement.

"Hm. Perhaps we should go pay our pet peasant a visit and scrutinize her work. If the girl isn't working to our satisfaction then we'll punish her." The princess declared with a refined smile on her full lips while she strode ahead of her friends.

"Yeah Azula. We'll punish her." Ty Lee giggled with a hand over her mouth as she followed after her controlling friend.

The mere implication of Azula even punishing Elle was just laughable.

Both Mai and Ty Lee knew well enough that the princess didn't have it in her to inflict even the slightest dose of cruelty on their young friend.

It wasn't until they approached the royal dining room that the trio paused when they heard upbeat music sounding off from within.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped while the turned to the princess's reddened countenance.

Azula's hard expression gave way to a rare gaze of embarrassment while she released a barely suppressed groan of annoyance.

_"Hail (hail), what's the matter with your head, yeah. Hail (hail), what's the matter with your mind and your sign? And-a ooh-ohh. Hail (hail), nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it. Come on and find it. Hail, with it, baby, cause you're fine and you're mine. And you look so divine."_ Redbone sung from inside the royal dining area while the princess's golden eyes twitched in humiliation.

"What is that peasant doing?" Azula demanded flatly with aggravation dripping from her regal voice while Ty Lee laughed warmly alongside her.

"Come and get your love. Come and get your love. Come and get your love. Come and get your love!" Elle cried out as she sung over the lyrics while she happily swayed to the music.

The princess just stood with her jaw clenched together as a shade of pink overtook her royal cheeks.

"Go and get your love Azula." The markswoman taunted with a small smirk while the other woman glared a hole through her skull.

"Be silent Mai or I really will execute you." The princess growled with venom oozing from her voice while her two friends snickered at her expense.

And just as she was about to open the door she froze in shame when her captain rounded the corner with a curious look in her hazel eyes.

'No! The last thing I need the tiger monkey to do is to humiliate me in front of Zoe!' Azula thought with something akin to parental embarrassment in her cold eyes while she turned to glare at the door.

"Is that music?" Zoe asked with a puzzled countenance that had all but Azula sweatdropping.

"It's just a little peasant music box!" The princess barked with a huff while the soldier offered her an amused smirk.

"Really princess? There are over a million people in Fire Mountain and I have never encountered such a music box." The captain commented before she opened the door while the royal woman glared at the back of her head.

The door opened not a mountain later as all four highborn women gazed in with puzzled eyes to the teenager dancing with her back turned to them.

Elle hummed with a joyful grin on her lips while she set the table in mid dance.

All the while Ty Lee and Mai found themselves unable to resist smiling widely over their younger sister's recovery.

And Zoe couldn't help but stare on with her hazel eyes blinking in wonderment over her new young friend's strange music device.

All of the sudden her previous suspicions regarding the teenager's homeland started to make sense.

Just where does Elle hail from?

"Hail (hail), what's the matter with your feel right? Don't you feel right, baby? Hail, oh yeah, get it from the main vine, alright. I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it if you like it, yeah. Hail (hail), it's your business if you want some. Take some, get it together baby." The blonde-haired girl sang as she snapped her fingers while her girlfriend stared at her in mortification.

"Servant! What are you doing!" Azula shouted with her fists on her womanly hips while she gazed hard at her dancing pet's back.

"She's dancing Azula. And it's so pink!" Ty Lee gushed with a wide smile while Azula turned to scowl at her.

It was just too adorable watching Azula frigid exterior start to crack under Elle's innocence.

"Come and get your love! Come and get your love! Come and get your love! Come and get your love!" Elle exclaimed with her hips swaying to the music while she bobbed her head as her headphones shook over her ears.

"Simple minded peasant." The princess snorted as she strode forward with a sigh while she approached her cheerful girlfriend.

She came to a stop towering over her dancing handmaid while she stared down at the girl with annoyed golden eyes when the girl continued bobbing to music.

Her cold golden eyes narrowed down at her carefree serving girl while she briefly glanced over the teenager's swaying posterior.

"Azula. You're not seriously going to disrupt her flow, are you?" The brown-haired woman asked in a sigh while she grinned at the adorable scene.

"Come and get your love, come and get your love. Come and get your love now. Come and get your love, come and get your love. Come and get your n-no please don't take my music away!" The blonde-haired girl whined in a distraught voice when Azula swiftly tore her headphones from her ears.

Only to turn around and blush deeply when she realized that she had a larger audience than she thought.

"Cease this childish behavior at once or I will have you flogged!" Azula hollered with a finger thrusting in her pouting pet's face while the three noblewomen rolled their eyes at her back.

"You're so full of shit princess. And I don't mean it literally." Zoe remarked in her usual blunt voice while Mai and Ty Lee sweatdropped beside her.

The princess spun her head around to glare at her soldier with a puff of fire escaping her nostrils.

Only for her young girlfriend to literally come to the powerful warrior's rescue.

"You don't like Redbone Azula-sama?" Elle questioned in an innocent voice while Azula fixed her with a stern glare.

"No! I do not like Redbone!" The princess huffed as she placed her fists back on her hips while her girlfriend bit her lip in a lovable pout.

"Aww. We like Redbone. Don't we Mai?" Ty Lee conversed with her elbow hitting her friend in the shoulder while the other woman sighed.

"Yes Elle. We like Redbone." Mai agreed with a nod while she still eyed Zoe in ever present dislike.

"Perhaps you two like it. But the more refined minds present are above such simple peasant music. Now hurry up now! Go bring me my lunch!" Azula scoffed with the snap of her finger while Elle beamed up at her.

"Yes! As you command Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cheered before she assaulted the much taller woman around her belly in a loving hug.

"She's such a snugglebug Azula." The brown-haired woman cooed as she took a seat with a grin on her lips.

"You just be sure that you remain on your best behavior. Be a good girl for me…and don't embarrass me in front of my army." The princess sighed as she gazed down at the small girl hiding in her belly.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle chirped with bounce in her step as Azula pushed her off while she pridefully glared down at her.

Only for the sound of the princess's growling belly to spur her into straightening in a panic while the woman smugly smirked over her.

"Well! What are you waiting for handmaid!" Azula yelled out with her fists on her hips while her smirk grew when her serving girl scampered towards the doors.

"My princess's belly must be nourished and I shall see it done!" The blonde-haired girl answered in a dutiful voice while her smiling master took a seat in her plush throne.

"Please don't make Elle run Azula." Ty Lee requested in a sigh while Azula lounged in her chair with a confident smile on her lips.

Just before Elle sped out of the room, she momentarily made eye contact with Zoe while the warrior cracked a small smile down at her.

"It is good to see that you are faring well." Zoe commented as she watched the girl smile brightly back at her.

"Thank you for saying so Zoe!" Elle responded before she vanished through the doors while the four highborn women gazed after her.

That was when the soldier annoyed all but Azula by taking a seat beside the royal woman while Mai glared across the table at her.

"I would really prefer it if you ate somewhere else." The markswoman snarled while the monarch groaned in annoyance alongside her.

"And I would prefer it if you got lost and gallivanted off with your traitor lover." The captain sneered in response while the other two women sighed.

"Cunt." Mai snapped while Azula's eyes began to twitch in her growing anger.

"Piece of shit." Zoe retorted as she pounded her fist on the table while the acrobat cast her a mild glare.

"Enough!" The princess bellowed with a finger massaging the bridge of her nose while she glared between the two.

"That's rich. Coming from a man pretending to be a woman." The markswoman stated as she leaned on the tabletop while the soldier glared back at her.

"Not as hilarious as it must be when your only claim to fame is being the former prince's cum rag." The captain insulted with a growing smirk while the other woman's cheeks turned red in rage.

"That's disgusting Azula." The brown-haired woman complained with a scowl while for once her spoiled friend nodded in agreement.

"Ty Lee is right. The last thing I want to hear about while I eat is Zuzu pleasuring himself. Wherever that might be." Azula snorted with her golden eyes sweeping over Mai's indignant face.

"Thanks, Azula." Mai muttered in an offended voice while she turned to glare at the nearest wall.

"Anyhow. I'm not truly here for lunch. I just wanted to tell you to be careful how much you tell the chancellor." Zoe remarked as she leaned back in her seat while Azula now regarded her with bored golden eyes.

"You think I need you to tell me that?" The princess asked flatly while the soldier set her bandaged arm on the table.

"He's the biggest sycophant there is. He's eager to kiss your ass. But if you are ever on the losing side. He'll be the first to fuck you over." The captain warned with a serious countenance while the other three women listened closely.

"Please. If he ever did do that, I would just destroy him. As I do with all traitors." Azula spoke in a ruthless voice while Mai shrunk under her glare.

"Most. Not all." Zoe scoffed before she pushed herself to her feet while she stared down at Mai in disgust.

The princess was silent while she sat glaring between the two women while the acrobat observed in growing unease.

"You are such a prideless fool House Lin. You actually thought that I would die to your pathetic attack and that Zuko would somehow defeat Princess Azula. Well I have news for you." The captain taunted with a sneer before she seized the ashamed noblewoman by the collar of her shirt.

"A-Azula." Ty Lee attempted to plead only for Azula to glare at her through the corner of her eye.

"Zuko is going to die when I deploy the Fire Mountain legions." Zoe stated in a hardened voice before she shoved Mai back into her seat.

The markswoman sank back into her seat with the acrobat's comforting hand on her shoulder.

And with that the soldier headed for the doors.

And soon left without saying another word.

"It will be alright Mai. I am certain that Zuko will come to his senses eventually." The brown-haired woman assured while the princess rolled her eyes.

"Zuzu isn't known for being sensible." Azula commented in a pompous voice while she still eyed Mai's distraught face with a cold stare.

The acrobat just sighed before she decided to change the subject.

"I have been meaning to ask Azula. You didn't really leave that admiral on the island, did you?" Ty Lee pondered in a curious voice while she gazed at her spoiled friend.

"I did. But it was only for a few hours at most. The remainder of the fleet picked him up soon after." The princess explained in a dismissive voice while the acrobat nodded.

And soon enough, Team Azula was rejoined by their young companion.

And with that the four ate their lunch.

Two days later.

The royal barged sailed across the horizon while the three highborn women stood behind their young friend.

The teenager held onto the rails of the massive ship while she stood gazing across the expansive waters with awestruck amber eyes.

In the distance was a vast seaside mountain range that easily towered over the comparatively 'small' mountain that they had encountered in their little island excursion.

The ship sailed through the blue waters while the small girl beamed over the rails while the princess gazed down at her with callous golden eyes.

The soldiers gazed at the young girl oddly but not one man or woman was brave enough to even make the slightest remark about how peculiar it was that Azula allowed Elle's companionship.

"The ocean…it's so wonderful Azula-sama." Elle breathed in astonishment while Azula gazed at her back in puzzlement.

"I suppose so. Haven't you seen the ocean before?" Azula pondered with her hand on Elle's shoulder while she stood behind her loyal serving girl.

The acrobat grinned while she turned to the markswoman's softly smiling face as they both quietly savored their younger sister's childlike wonder.

"Not until I came to your Earth. This is so exciting!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while the royal woman snorted in amusement as she leaned back into her girlfriend's robed chest.

"Humph. Childish peasant." The princess snorted with both of her hands now grasping her handmaid's shoulders while she allowed the smaller girl to lean into her bosom.

"That's so Azula-sama! Can we have a beach day while we're in Fire Mountain?" Elle chirped as she craned her neck to peer up into Azula's coldly narrowing golden eyes.

"A beach day?" Azula asked in a deadpan voice while her two childhood friends watched Elle eagerly nod her head.

"Mhm! Ty Lee said that there was a lovely beach on that island we just left! But I never got to see it. I really want to learn how to swim! And you did say that you would teach me! So, I was hoping that we could enjoy a beach day together!" The blonde-haired girl explained in a chipper voice while the royal woman rolled her golden eyes over her.

"This isn't a leisure voyage servant! The only reasons we're going to Fire Mountain is to take you to the Fire Nation Medical Center and so Mai can offer an 'apology' to House Song." The princess snapped with her fingers curling around her girlfriend's small neck while she glared over her shoulder at her flinching friends.

"Oh, come on Azula. Don't you want to show off your bathing suit to Elle." Ty Lee stated with a knowing grin while Azula smiled as if considering it.

"Well…I suppose it would be pleasurable having her oil up my back for a few hours." Azula replied in a beyond entitled voice while Elle still gazed down into the splashing waved with sparkling amber eyes.

"Or you could you know…let her learn how to swim?" Mai suggested in monotone while she watched Elle laugh in delight when a wave exploded against the bow of the ship.

"Can I please go swimming in Fire Mountain? Please! I want to swim Azula-sama! Please! Please!" Elle whined as she tugged on her master's sleeve while Azula's golden eyes shone in increasing annoyance.

"Tiger monkey." The princess growled in a voice akin to a stressed-out mother while the two noblewomen laughed at her expense.

"P-please! Please! Please! Princess! Plea-" The blonde-haired girl begged only for a hand to clamp over her mouth while the much taller woman glared down at her.

"Yes! You can go swimming in Fire Mountain!" Azula snarled with her palm sliding off her handmaid's grinning mouth.

"Yay! I get to go swimming with a princess!" Elle piped with a bright smile just when another wave splashed into the bow.

The princess sighed under her breath while she held onto her pet's dainty shoulders.

Her two lifelong friends gazed on fondly when the girl leaned over the rail with her mouth open in marvelment just as a water splashed against her cheek.

"Will I get to see you brother again sometime soon Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a joyous voice with her amber eyes peering back into splashing waters while the three women tensed behind her.

"Zuko said that he spoke to you before. Did you meet him in the village?" The princess pondered in turn with her palms still carefully resting under her handmaid's lovely golden hair.

"Yeah! I ran into your brother, Toph and the moody water lady. After that Zoe showed up and started chasing them." Elle answered with her eyes wide in childlike wonder just when more water sprayed into her cheek.

"Hm. In the future there will not be a repeat of that incident! From now on you walk with a tether! Is that understood?" Azula announced in a tyrannical voice with her two friends shuddering behind her.

"Please no tethers Azula." The brown-haired woman stated only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

"Yes princess! You are the ruler of me." The blonde-haired girl declared with a radiant expression only to laugh again when water tickled her cheek.

And the powerful woman found herself unable to fight the growing smile on her red lips.

"That's my girl. So obedient." The princess purred in a silken voice while she straddled her pet's small shoulders.

"You should really stop encouraging Azula little sister." Ty Lee sighed in a warm voice while Elle balanced on the rails while another wave crashed into the bow.

"Azula-sama takes control of my life because she is looking out for me. It would be scary if she wasn't here to tell me what to do." Elle remarked with a content smile while water splashed onto the rails once more.

"So, I do. Freedom isn't healthy…so I take it away. You understand…don't you dear?" Azula commented in a charming voice while Elle smiled sweetly up at her.

"I do! I submit to you Master Azula." The blonde-haired girl agreed with a joyful nod while her master grasped at her shoulder blades.

"You will only get to see my foolish brother if and when he comes to his senses." The princess announced in a controlling voice with her fingers gliding across her pretty handmaid's neck.

The markswoman turned away with a saddened look in her eyes while the acrobat placed a soothing hand on her shoulder once more.

She would give anything to erase this weakness that Zuko has over her heart.

It is his choice to be such a fool.

But she shouldn't have to feel this pain because of his idiocy.

Unfortunately. Things are rarely that simple in life.

That was when the sound of footsteps approaching behind them prompted Azula to swiftly remove her hands from Elle's shoulders.

Azula and the others turned to face Zoe while the soldier gazed back into the monarch's cold eyes.

"We will arrive in Fire Mountain within twenty or so minutes." Zoe informed with her cloak blowing behind her while her leader nodded in confirmation.

"I had already figured as much." Azula answered as she watched Zoe stand beside her.

It would seem that the offer of vassal house has successfully eased her captain's anger.

Now she can only hope that it will abate Governor Yoko's desire for blood.

As they sailed through the Fire Mountain straits, they soon saw a vast city began to appear in the distance.

A near impenetrable city sat safely behind a massive seaside wall.

The vast gate loomed as far as the eye could see.

Its purpose was clear. It served to protect the populace from any possible invasion.

And behind it sat the great fire mountains that defended the city from all other angles of attack.

"Wow! I-it's amazing Azula-sama!" Elle cried out with innocent delight in her voice while Azula just shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose it is." The princess replied in a bored voice while her two childhood friends grew anxious watching the city appear on the horizon.

"Finally, after over a year at sea I am returning home." The captain muttered with her short hair swaying behind her while the others turned to glance at her.

"Joy." The markswoman snorted only for the princess to cast her a cold glare that shut her up.

"I ought to thank you House Lin. I escaped your cowardly murder attempt with only minor scarring…and now thanks to your actions. My mother will be too focused on killing you to spend too much time on her lectures." Zoe lamented with a small smile on her lips while Mai and Ty Lee both glared back at her.

"K-killing Mai? Mai isn't going to die is she Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl blurted out in a panicked voice while the royal woman scowled at the woman over her shoulder.

And despite Mai's fear she couldn't help but offer Elle a softened smile of appreciation.

Even now Elle is still protecting her. And she doesn't even know it.

"No. Not because I care but because there would be no end to your waterworks." Azula stated in an uncaring voice while she stared down at Elle as the small girl's smile already began to reappear.

"Thanks, Azula." Mai mumbled while Ty Lee gripped her shoulder once more.

"Oh. Well that is good to hear. I don't want to lose either of my oneesans." Elle spoke in a gentle voice as she peered back at her two big sisters with great admiration in her eyes.

The two noblewomen smiled back at her despite their nervousness.

And then they heard a quieter set of footsteps approaching behind them.

The fivesome turned around to face the chancellor's amicable face while the princess's eyes took on her usual hardened stare.

"Does the sight of Fire Mountain make you feel nostalgic captain?" Terak asked in his usual smooth voice while Zoe turned to face him.

"I confess it does. If only because of my sister." Zoe responded in turn while gazed back at Terak as he nodded in understanding.

He's plotting something. But what?

"Chancellor." The princess commented as she turned to the man with her fists on her hips while the official turned to meet her gaze.

"Hm. Yes princess?" The chancellor pondered with a tilt of his head while his golden eyes briefly swept over the teenage girl leaning over the railing like a carefree child.

"Regarding our discussion from two days ago. You may proceed…but I want daily reports. And you will do nothing without my authorization. Is that understood?" Azula declared in a stony voice as she gazed past her friends' curious faces to the hurriedly nodding Terak.

"As you command my princess." Terak agreed as he inclined his head only to find himself gazing on curiously when the young girl turned to wave over her shoulder.

"Hello! Who is this Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a wide smile while her girlfriend stiffened beside her.

The princess stared down at her handmaid with annoyed golden eyes while her childhood friends gazed between the girl and the politician.

"This is the Royal Chancellor Terak." The princess spoke in a supremely stern voice while she glared down at her serving girl's gulping face.

That was all that was needed for the girl to understand that she wanted her to remain silent.

'I have obtained a list of every name large and small that survived our island excursion. Now I just have to find a way to keep this snake silent.' Azula thought with her cold eyes staring back at the man's ever smiling face.

He was much more observant and conniving than the soldiers and workers that she camped with her in those nine days.

All the more reason to keep him on a leash.

"Hello young lady. Are you a friend of the princess?" The chancellor asked with a finger under his chin while the group shifted awkwardly over the query.

The acrobat and the weapons expert quickly turned their cheerful adopted sister away.

While the royal woman now glared between the young handmaid and the politicians friendly face.

"No. This peasant is not my friend. She is just a servant that doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." The princess snapped with fire escaping her nostrils while her golden eyes demanded that her handmaid play along.

The teenager bowed her head with her smiling lips facing the waters while all three noblewomen sweatdropped beside her.

"Ah. This must be the personal servant that you spoke about from before? She's already in bandages. It would appear that you three have been quite hard on her." Terak quipped with a sympathetic shake of his head while Azula still glared down at the timid girl.

It took everything Ty Lee had to refrain from smiling when the man implied that Azula was hard on Elle.

"The girl knows her place. But sometimes a few flogs here and there helps to remind her." Azula snorted in a ruthless voice with her arms crossing over her breasts while she fixed her handmaid in a strict stare.

The royal barge sailed through the waters as they finally closed in on the great seawall.

And Terak just couldn't resist turning his almost taunting golden eyes to Mai's sweating face.

"Well…in any case the girl will soon be better off than you." The chancellor spoke with a chuckle while the acrobat cast him a protective glare.

"You shut up." Ty Lee growled as she gripped her crutch while Mai remained silent beside her.

Only for Azula's cold golden glare to serve as a reminder that she no longer held Mai in high standing.

That was when the gates began to open with a thunderous roar while Elle grasped the rails while her jar dropped open in awe of its beauty.

And Azula stepped up behind Elle with her stern eyes gazing down at the younger girl's adorably awestruck face in concealed amusement.

"Do you really think that the people of Fire Mountain will give a damn about your treasonous lover? Naïve girl. You will soon see just how foolish you really are to even take such a tone over your treasonous friend." Terak replied with his hands clasped together while Ty Lee turned away with noticeable fear in her eyes.

"Here we are…Fire Mountain." The captain announced with her hair blowing in their eyes as they sailed through the vast seawall.

The acrobat clutched her hand on the markswoman's shoulder while they tried to suppress their fear as they watched the barge cruise through the seaside gate.

"Woah! It's so…beautiful." Elle cried out with her amber eyes agape in delight while her blonde hair whipped about in her eyes.

And the princess still stood over her handmaid with her arms folded over her robed breasts.

All the while staring down at her pet with a sliver of fondness permeating through her stony gaze.

"Fire Mountain is beautiful. It is filled with beautiful prideful people…over a million strong. Unlike your prideless traitor prince." Zoe stated as she spat at her feet while Mai glared at her through the corner of her eye.

Soon the crew began to shout to one another as the huge vessel sailed into port.

"Ahoy! We have arrived in port! I repeat we have arrived in port!" A crewman called out from above while the princess stared out across the blue waters as the ship sped to the docks ahead.

"It's about time. Let's get this over with." The princess remarked in a rigid voice while she gazed out at the approaching docks.

And Mai just gazed away with discomfort in her tawny eyes while Ty Lee still stood with her hand on her shoulder.

Twenty minutes later.

The Dai Li had remained behind on the royal barge while the workers and the soldiers from Azula's earlier excursion eagerly got off to explore the city.

The captain exchanged a brief look with her loyal soldiers before she nodded them off.

"Go entertain yourself. I meet up with all of you for drinks later." Zoe told her subordinates with a small smile on her lips.

Azula just gazed at her captain's back with still puzzled golden eyes.

Saro nodded with a grin on his lips before he saluted his longtime leader.

"Understood captain! Until later then." The second in command exclaimed with a nod while the noblewoman gave him a pat to the shoulder.

"Until later." The captain concluded with fondness in her voice while she watched her subordinate turn and walk away.

The small squadron soon vanished into the city.

While the captain and the princess's company began to walk up along a stone walkway that overlooked the streets below.

In that moment the princess briefly turned her head when she saw her pilot rushing up to her.

"Princess! Do I come with you?" Nako pondered as she bowed her head in respect while Azula turned to survey her.

"You may come with us Nako." Azula answered with a lazy wave of her hand while she walked alongside Elle.

The pilot speedily nodded with a twinge of excitement in her eyes as she hurried after her monarch and her noble friends.

And so soon Zoe was walking up the elevated walkway while the others followed after her.

Azula, Elle, Mai, Ty Lee, Terak and Nako walked behind the composed warrior.

Only to soon find themselves taken by surprise when they saw that a crowd of hundreds of people had gathered below to witness Zoe's return.

The soldier stood before her bewildered companions just as shouts began to ring out into the air.

And both Mai and Ty Lee took an increasingly fearful step backwards while Terak smirked in their direction.

"Zoe! Zoe!" The public called out while the princess's golden eyes began to flicker in annoyance as she turned to stare at her captain.

"Didn't I tell you that they liked me?" The captain asked in a clearly smug voice while she stepped past her monarch.

The royal woman offered her soldier a mildly envious glare while the noblewoman stood near the edge of the walkway.

"Wow. Zoe sure is popular Azula-sama!" Elle piped with her mouth in the shape of an o only for a hand to lightly slap her shoulder.

"Please! There is no one more popular than me." Azula huffed with a conceited smirk while she watched Elle rapidly nod her little head.

And if Ty Lee wasn't so apprehensive, she would have managed a laugh over how Azula felt the need to reassure her ego in Elle.

'I don't like this. This doesn't look good for Mai!' The brown-haired woman thought while she watched with widened eyes.

"Zoe! Zoe! Zoe!" The people cheered with admiration in their combined voices while the captain gazed down at them.

"Greetings my brothers and sisters! I have returned home with your Princess Azula from a long-fought battle against the traitor Zuko and the Avatar both!" Zoe shouted as she raised her bandaged fist high above her head while the public cheered back with even greater vigor than before.

"No kidding. Popular is an understatement." Nako stated with astonishment in her golden eyes while she listened to the gathered crowd shout out the soldier's name.

And throughout it all they started to call out for Azula while the princess stared down at them with a hardened countenance.

And even though she didn't let it show.

Somewhere deep inside Azula's frozen heart she found herself savoring being adored by her subjects.

And Mai stood with her shoulders tensing up beside the equally unnerved Ty Lee while Terak chuckled at their expense.

"What did you expect? This is Fire Mountain! This is the seat of House Song! There is no love for Zuko here! And no love for…House Lin." The chancellor exclaimed with a victorious smirk while the two noblewomen stared at him in a rightfully frightened silence.

And then to Mai's growing despair the people began to shout out hateful condemnations in Zuko's name.

Even Azula herself was taken by surprise over how quickly word had traveled of her brother's betrayal of the Fire Nation.

Roaring shouts of 'traitor' resounded into the air while the princess found herself unable to resist the smirk that was forming on her lips.

Nor could she resist turning to sneer in the direction of her stunned childhood friends as if to say that she told them so.

"You two disgust me." Azula spoke in a cold voice while Ty Lee recoiled in hurt under her stare.

"A-Azula." Ty Lee protested in a wounded voice while Azula glared a hole through her skull.

"You were hoping that I would lose. And that Zuko would win! So, he could take the throne from me! If you love Zuko so much then go join him on the run." The princess snapped in callous voice before she turned away to glare over the rails.

The acrobat swallowed the lump that was in her throat as she fell into silence alongside her fellow noblewoman.

That was the captain unsheathed her sword while the other members in her party gazed at her in curiosity.

Only to watch her hold her blade over the ledge while the crowd momentarily fell into a respectful silent.

"They and anyone else who stands with them will soon find themselves buried six feet under! Glory is ours! Victory to the Fire Nation!" The captain announced with her sword thrusting over her head while her monarch gazed at her in approval.

The people's cheers continued to split through the streets while they watched the famous soldier and their powerful monarch stand side by side.

"Indeed! Victory to the Fire Nation!" The princess called out with a returning smile on her proud lips while she felt the soldier place a hand on her shoulder.

"House Song and Princess Azula stand united! I pity anyone foolish enough to stand in our way!" Zoe yelled out before she took Azula by surprise when she grasped ahold of her hand.

Azula stared at Zoe through the corner of her eye as her hand was thrust into the air.

And then she gazed down at the gathered crowd while the shouts in their name rang out into the air.

And Zoe gazed back at Azula with a confident smirk on her lips that was soon returned by the mighty monarch.

And Mai and Ty Lee couldn't help but stare at the two with rising worry in their eyes.

The closer Zoe got to Azula the more control the ruthless warrior would have over their lives.

And that was a terrifying thought.

And soon enough the group resumed their walk along the overlook while Elle trotted along after Azula like a lost puppy.

The royal woman strode beside her young companion while she gazed down at the smaller girl through the corner of her strict eye.

She couldn't help but find it unfortunate that she was unable to announce to the people of her girlfriend's status as the coming war effort.

But it was for her own good.

Once she takes the throne however…

Then the people will shout out the name 'Elle Turner' alongside her own.

For some reason she found that to be a delectable thought.

As she gazed down at the young girl's sweetly smiling face, she found herself almost wanting to reach out to touch her cheek.

Only to stop herself not a moment later.

Her regal lips pursed into a scowl once more while she turned to cast the chancellor an annoyed stare over her shoulder.

All the while the public continued to shout out after Zoe while the soldier waved down at them before she turned to walk away towards their waiting carriage.

And her smug hazel eyes never ceased gazing back at her two fellow noblewomen's fearful faces as she strode alongside them.

"Get over yourself Zoe. I could care less if the commoners like you. It means nothing to me." Mai stated in a stoic voice while she glared at the other woman's sanguine face.

"And that is why no one will remember your name." Zoe remarked as she turned to face Mai's scowling face.

"What?" The markswoman questioned in a confused voice while the acrobat paused beside her.

"You are a forgettable noblewoman. Born from a forgettable father and a forgettable mother. With a forgettable love for a treasonous prince. With a forgettable motivation…boredom. You are nothing Mai." The captain declared in a merciless voice while the others paused to gaze at her in either anger or fascination.

The princess turned to her soldier with an inquisitive look in her eyes while her two-childhood friend bristled in offense.

"You know what! I'm really sick of listening to the sound of your voice!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed only to find herself backing away when the soldier took a step towards her.

"And you are just as forgettable. You are one of seven forgettable identical sisters. You two will go down in history as nothing more than Fire Lord Azula's nameless friends. Lost in the wake of her shadow." Zoe commented in a harsh voice while hurt flashed in Ty Lee's eyes.

The two noblewomen approached their carriage in a shaken silence.

All the while the markswoman cast the soldier a defiant stare.

"And what are you Zoe? You're nothing more than Azula's right hand." Mai retorted with narrowed eyes while Zoe sat down in the carriage opposite of Azula.

"I get to sit by Azula-sama!" Elle cried out as she hopped in beside Azula while the callous woman gazed down at her.

Nako seated herself beside Zoe and the chancellor while she gazed out of the extravagant carriage with awe in her eyes.

And the two noblewomen sat down beside their adopted sister and their leader while they both grouchily gazed back at the captain's confident face.

"Immortal. That's what I am." The captain answered in a tone of absolute certainty while the occupants of the carriage gazed at her in a disbelieving silence.

"Immortal?" The royal pilot pondered in a puzzled voice while she gazed at the firebender in a reverent silence.

"That's right Nako. I have set myself apart from every Song to come before me. I am a war hero. I may die young but my name will live on in the history books. I will go down in history as the greatest warrior of my time. That is my immortality." Zoe boasted with her arms folded over her chest while her companions all gazed at her in a speechless quiet.

"Immortality again Zoe? You speak as if you intend to die in the heat of battle." Azula spoke in a stern voice while she eyed her soldier's stony face.

"There are only two choices in this life. You either live a long life where no one remembers your name. Or you die young and become immortal." The captain insisted in an adamant voice while her monarch gazed at her with puzzled golden eyes.

The entire carriage sat in a bewildered silence while Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a baffled glance.

It just astounded them that Zoe thought the only way one would be remembered was if they died young.

"I would prefer if you stayed alive. You are far too useful to me to do otherwise." The princess sighed as she leaned back in her seat while she felt her handmaid scoot closer to her.

She opened a cold golden eye while she glared down at Elle's beaming face.

All the while aware that the chancellor was watching her closely.

Zoe said nothing in response as she sunk back into her seat while she gazed out the carriage window with nostalgic hazel eyes.

It was good to be home.

**AN:**

**I don't have as much to say in this afterword.**

**Yes, the song Elle was listening to is Come and Get Your Love by Redbone.**

**I like the song and thought that it would be cute to show Elle rocking out to Redbone.**

**And just in case anyone asks, I liked the first Guardians of the Galaxy but I didn't like much of the rest of the Marvel cinematic universe. I found it too predictable as I have become very bored with superhero movies.**

**But anyhow, we have finally arrived at Fire Mountain.**

**And as you can see Mai and Ty Lee are growing more frightened the closer they get to Governor Yoko's palace.**

**Yoko's anger can practically be felt even from outside the city gates.**

**And as we saw Zoe wasn't lying when she boasted that she was the most popular noble in the nation. It was an interesting moment for Azula when even she felt pushed to the side by the crowds love for Zoe.**

**But it also served as a reminder that if she continues to take advice from Elle and Zoe that the people may come to adore her just as much.**

**And we also got to see why Zoe looks down on Mai and Ty Lee. In her eyes they are just two forgettable nobles chasing after Azula's shadow. It was basically Zoe's way of telling them to get their own ambition. **

**There will be four or so chapters with Governor Yoko while we wrap up the grudge between House Song and House Lin. And after that we'll have a bunch of slice of life chapters that mainly focus on Azula and Elle bonding together. **

**And yes, there will be a beach chapter!**

**Anyhow, that's it for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter fifty-seven! Yoko! **


	58. Yoko

**Hey everyone,**

**This one is being posted a little sooner than the others. **

**In this chapter we will meet both Zoe's mother Yoko and her little sister Sia. **

**I want to thank the several people that gave my story a follow over the last day or so.**

**And ask everyone to please continue to do so!**

**And as always enjoy!**

_Yoko – Chapter Fifty-Seven_

Twenty minutes later in a small room.

Elle sat gazing up at Azula while her master hovered over her with a sigh escaping her lips.

"You are to remain under Nako's supervision until I am concluded with business here." Azula announced in an authoritative voice as she reached out to cup her smiling handmaid's cheek.

"Yes, Master Azula." Elle agreed in a worshipful voice while Azula peered down at her with a charming smile on her red lips.

"And don't go wandering off the palace grounds." The princess commented as she twirled a fingernail in her hair while held onto her young girlfriend's lovely cheek.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl spoke sweetly as she pushed her face into the older female's robed belly while her master sighed above her.

"Just…be a good girl for me." Azula sighed with her palms lowering into her servant's hair while she momentarily cradled Elle's head against her belly.

"A-Azula-sama." Elle murmured in an adorable stutter with her eyes closing against Azula's belly while the much taller woman petted her hair.

"That's my little lady." The princess stated with another sigh while she patted her giggling serving girl's golden head.

The teenager just smiled with her face against the monarch's stomach while long fingernails continued to pat her hair.

"P-please don't let anything bad happen to Mai." The blonde-haired girl muttered with her face in the older female's toned stomach.

Azula just released a snide snort while she turned to glare at the nearest wall.

"I already told you that Mai isn't going to die. I am well aware that there would be no end to your tears if I let that happen." The princess grumbled with a roll of her elegant eyes while she gazed down at her handmaid's softly smiling face.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama." Elle replied with a returning grin on her lips while she blushed when she received another pat to the head.

"That will be all for now peasant. I will see you when we are finished with Governor Yoko." Azula concluded with a sigh before she pushed her pouting handmaid away.

But even so.

The small girl happily nodded while the callous older female gazed down at her with strict golden eyes.

And with that the princess exited the room and joined back up with her two childhood friends.

The monarch gazed hard at their worried faces with icy golden eyes as they began to make their way into the palace meeting chamber.

"Do exactly as I say and keep your mouths shut unless spoken to. And above all. Try to look just a wee bit remorseful. That is…if you want to live." The princess ordered with her arms crossed over her breasts while the acrobat flinched as she gazed at the markswoman's apathetic face.

"Got it Azula." The markswoman answered in an unusually wary voice as they strode down the hall of the vast palace.

At the end of the hall stood Zoe leaning against the palace wall.

Gone was her cloak and combat gear.

She now stood in a red long-sleeved shirt with black dress pants, and a red tie round her neck while she turned to meet Azula's almost amused gaze.

"You almost look like nobility. But not quite." Azula commented as she surveyed the soldier with her nose wrinkling while Zoe released a defiant scoff.

"What are you my mother?" Zoe replied with a trace of light hearted annoyance in her voice before she started striding down the hall.

Mai and Ty Lee grudgingly followed after Azula while the acrobat continued casting her leader a pleading look.

Only to find themselves pausing when the captain froze in her tracks in front of them.

It soon became apparent why.

Standing in front of the warrior was a younger girl of around sixteen years of age.

She almost looked like a younger and more proper Zoe!

Except her dark hair was in a top-knot and she did not look like the fighter that her older sister was known to be.

The young woman wore elegant red robes and she hazel eyes were staring back at the warrior in shock.

"I take it that this is your…" The princess trailed off in a mildly intrigued voice before she watched in surprise when her soldier pulled her sibling into a sisterly embrace.

Team Azula gaped in disbelief to see the ruthless fighter openly expression affection that Azula would never show Zuko.

"Sia! How have you been? Well I hope?" The captain greeted with a small smile while she embraced the younger girl under her arm.

Only for a rare spark of hurt to flash in her eyes when a hand quickly pushed her back.

"You can't just come back and hug me after you left me behind for some stupid mission. You haven't even written me in eight months." The younger sibling responded with bitterness in her voice while the older sister's face took on an expression of great remorse.

The curt greeting took all three members of Team Azula aback.

And Azula was already casting the younger girl a narrowed stare over how she openly referred to her mission was 'stupid'.

"I-I know that I messed up but…" Zoe spoke with the words dying in her throat while Sia turned away.

"I only came here to see if you were alright after your recent assassination attempt." Sia stated with shared hurt in her hazel eyes as she gazed down at her feet.

"I…understand. Thank you for coming." The captain muttered in a tone of soured spirits while her sister turned to face her monarch.

"Princess." The dark-haired girl commented in a bow while the princess gazed at her in mild annoyance only for her to rise before the woman could respond.

And then she quickly departed through the closed doors while the two noblewomen gazed at their leader's irked face.

The acrobat could only sigh as she gazed at Azula's aggravated face.

It was good to see that the younger sister was seemingly more tolerable than the older.

But understandably distant after not seeing her older sister for a year.

"Disrespectful brat." Azula complained in a moody voice while Mai rolled her eyes at the back of her head.

And strangely enough it wasn't just because the girl dubbed her mission stupid.

Her soldier's greeting was a kinder one than she would have ever given her own brother.

And the girl had the nerve to openly throw it back in her face with no regard for proper conduct in front of royalty.

And without speaking another word Zoe entered through the doors of the meeting chamber.

Team Azula followed soon after.

And soon enough they were seated at a table with Azula at the head in a plush throne.

The monarch reclined with a bored sigh escaping her lips as she gazed at the long table before her.

Mai and Ty Lee sat on one side.

The two women were gazing around the room with open fear in their eyes.

And across the table sat Zoe and Sia.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes over how her soldier was so pitifully trying to win back the younger's affections.

"Oh, come on now Sia." Zoe sighed as she leaned into her bandaged fist while Sia poured herself a tall glass of wine.

All the while Mai watched with a twinge of smugness in her eyes when the younger girl ignored her sister.

And then began unceremoniously gulping down the healthy glass.

"Are you trying to drink me away?" The captain asked with a trace of disappointment in her voice while the princess snorted at the head of the table.

"This is pathetic Zoe." The princess taunted while she stared on in annoyance just as the younger now slammed the empty glass onto the table.

"I'm sorry…did you say something?" Sia answered with a twinge of sass in her voice while Zoe turned away in a sigh.

"Where is Governor Yoko? I do not like to be kept waiting!" Azula demanded with a puff of fire escaping her nostrils while her friends winced over her volume.

"Finishing up with Governor Ukano I presume." The dark-haired girl replied dryly in a tone of little care with her words causing all of Team Azula to gaze at her in shock.

"My…father is here?" Mai questioned with both worry and shame in her voice while she sunk back in her seat.

"Of course, he is. Did you think that you could try to strap a bomb to back of the intended heir of House Song and not face any comeuppance? Not too bright are you." Sia inquired with a lovely brow raising inquisitively while Mai's face took on an ever so slightly angered stare.

And once more Ty Lee shivered while she sat with Azula's icy eyes glaring back at Mai once more.

"Tell me…Sia. Why wasn't I informed that Governor Ukano would be here?" The princess queried in a beyond strict voice while the younger girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue as to why that would be Your Highness. I just got here myself. In any case…" The dark-haired girl trailed off before she spun around to the doors when they were suddenly shoved open.

Standing in the doorway was an imposing female figure that suddenly had all but Azula falling silent under her glare.

An older woman in her mid-forties with piercing hazel eyes now stared back at them as she swiftly strode in.

She had long wavy hair that was elegantly tied in the customary top-knot.

Her magnificent red robes flowed with her every step while her jaw clenched at the sight of Mai's fearful face.

A black sash was tried around her waistline and she wore similarly colored sleeves that hung before her tightened fists.

The Fire Nation symbol decorated her swaying garments.

And her black boots clicked upon the palace floors as she came to a stop before the long table.

And then she turned to face Azula's callous face as she bent over in a curtsy before the younger woman's scrutinizing gaze.

"Princess Azula, I would say that it is good to see you. But considering the nature of this visit. That would be a lie." Yoko remarked with her arms at her sides while Azula sat up in her throne.

"Greetings Governor Yoko. I have come to personally mediate and bring swift resolution to the dispute between House Song and House Lin." Azula spoke with her palms folded in her lap while Yoko arose from her bow.

The older woman's cold eyes glared back at the shrinking markswoman once more while the acrobat trembled alongside her.

The most astonishing thing of all was the fact that if they had never met Ursa when they were children that they would have thought that Yoko was Azula's mother.

And then the matriarch of House Song turned to gaze icily back at her two daughters before her hazel eyes narrowed at the two of them.

"Put your hair in a bun Zoe." The older woman commanded with her back now turned to the amused monarch.

"I don't wear my hair in a bun." The captain retorted in a stubborn voice while the older woman took a seat in her chair on the opposite end of the table of her monarch.

All the while the two noblewomen cast her hidden gazes of amusement when her mother glared back at her.

"Put it in a bun." Yoko repeated with her rigid gaze staring back at Zoe's scowling face.

"Princess Azula doesn't care if I wear it in a bun." Zoe argued with her finger tapping on the tabletop while Azula rolled her eyes at her expense.

"Do it Zoe or I will do it for you." The older woman snapped with orange flames sparking to life in the torches behind her.

And both Mai and Ty Lee watched in hidden amusement when Zoe began to tie her hair in a bun for the first time since they've met her.

"This looks stupid. My hair is short. It doesn't tie into a proper bun." The captain grumbled with her little sister pouring herself another tall glass of wine.

"That's right Zoe. Put your hair in a bun." The princess taunted in a smug voice with her finger pointing in the prideful woman's direction.

And then the older woman turned to narrow her eyes at her youngest daughter's buzzed face in anger.

Azula turned to gaze at the daughter with likewise disapproval while the girl began to down another glass.

"Put that away Sia! How dare you disrespect the Crown Princess by getting yourself lushed in her presence." Yoko barked as she sat straight in her chair while the princess turned to direct her an approving glance.

"You of all people should know that I am not doing it to disrespect Princess Azula. I am doing it to drown you out." Sia answered in a rebellious voice while an unnerved silence spread over the table while Zoe cast her a sympathetic glance.

That was when a pinpoint ball of fire hit the wine bottle and sent it shattering onto the floor.

The liquid spilled on the carpet below while Ty Lee shuddered as she fell back in her seat.

"Speak to me like that again and the next one is going to impact with your flesh. My apologies Your Highness." The older woman declared with a glower on her lips while the monarch turned to gaze back at her with coldly amused golden eyes.

"Yes well. I am used to Zoe's behavior by now." Azula stated in a sophisticated voice with her face leaning into her right fist.

That was when the doors opened once more as everyone turned their head to gaze upon the newcomer.

Mai's eyes widened in renewed shame when she found herself gazing upon her father's distraught face.

He looked as if he had just finished a meeting with Azula!

The tired older man strode in while he gazed back at his daughter with disconcerted tawny eyes.

"Mai…please tell me that it isn't true…" Ukano spoke in a torn-up voice while he gazed imploringly at his daughter's ashamed face.

The acrobat set her palm on her friend's shoulder while the weapons expert audibly swallowed down her nervousness.

And every set of eyes was now upon Mai as she tried to avoid gazing her father in the eye.

"It is true. I tried to kill Zoe because she was going to kill the man that I love." Mai confessed in a quiet voice while she averted her eyes from her father's ashamed gaze.

"You betrayed Princess Azula and tried to murder the firstborn of a fellow house for your treasonous former prince?" The older man questioned as he numbly made his way forward while his daughter gazed down at the table.

He had hoped that there was a misunderstanding.

That it was just House Song slander!

"Treason…or not…I love Zuko." The markswoman mumbled in a far-off voice while her fellow noblewoman patted her shoulder.

The princess groaned under her breath while she massaged the bridge of her nose.

All the while glaring back at her friend with aggravated golden eyes.

'I explicitly recall telling her to act remorseful!' Azula thought with her palm over her sighing face while Yoko turned to glare a hole through Mai's skull.

"You tried to murder my first born. With a bomb to the back…and more at her feet." Yoko announced in a wrathful voice with flames accentuating her visage while her livid eyes never left Mai's guilty face.

"I…I don't deny it." Mai admitted lamely while even Ty Lee shivered beside her.

And her father's hands fell to his sides while he gazed between Zoe's still angered face and then to her even more furious mother.

"That's all you have to say after you tried to murder my daughter!" The older woman roared with her fist slamming onto the shaking tabletop while the two noblewomen recoiled under her enraged glare.

The princess sighed once more as she leaned into her palm while she eyed her friend in ever rising annoyance.

All of the sudden that beach day with her pet was sounding quite nice in comparison to this.

'I would much rather be laying on a warm beach with Elle spreading oil along my back.' Azula thought with a snort of fire releasing from her nostrils while she glared from one person to another.

"Please Governor Yoko! T-there must be something that I can do to remedy this offense!" Ukano exclaimed as he turned to Yoko's seething face only to find himself paling under her glare.

"She is my firstborn! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't wipe your house off the face of this Earth!" Yoko hissed with her fist tightening in her rage while the two noblewomen and Ukano paled in growing fear.

"In the interest of maintaining the strength of both houses for the continued war effort. I would sentence House Lin to a period of three years as the vassal house of House Song." The princess announced with her arms on the side of her throne while her callous eyes stared about the room.

A look of rightful dread appeared on the older man's wary face as he turned to cast his ashamed daughter a mortified glance.

And a look of intrigue flashed in Sia's eyes as she turned to gaze at her older siblings clearly victorious face.

And then they both turned to gaze back at their mother to see that the offer had not abated the matriarch's anger.

That was when the older woman spoke words that stunned all but her daughters.

"I decline your offer Princess Azula." Yoko responded in a still wrathful voice with her hardened eyes gazing back into Azula's narrowing gaze.

That was all it took for Ty Lee to shudder as she gazed between the impending stare down between the two powerful firebenders.

Ukano and Mai were as silent as a mouse while they waited for Azula to hopefully resolve the matter in a way that would allow them to continue to draw breath.

"You decline?" Azula growled with soaring frustration in her voice only to whip her head around when soldiers stepped into the chamber.

"I have a larger army. And the most impregnable city out of all the noble houses. It is near impossible to siege Fire Mountain. The same cannot be said for Ash City. Which will be a fitting namesake. By the time I am through with it." The older woman declared in a cold voice as she stood up with guards flanking her back.

The princess sat with her teeth clenched in her fury as she turned to glare at her childhood friends terrified faces.

"A-Azula. Do something." The brown-haired woman begged in a trembling voice while her leader continued to cast them stares of disgust.

"Zoe!" Yoko ordered with a wave of her hand while all eyes fell on Zoe as they watched the soldier quickly stand up.

The captain briefly made eye contact with the princess's displeased face before she unsheathed her sword as commanded.

"My apologies princess. But I can't really disobey mother. Most especially not for House Lin." Zoe spoke with her blade now pointing back against Ukano's gasping throat.

"Governor Yoko! Order your soldiers to stand down!" The princess snapped as she pushed herself to her feet while she glared ahead with terrifying golden eyes.

Yet to her growing aggravation and to some degree respect the matriarch did not shrink under her glare.

"Why should the strongest house yield to the treasonous house? You come here to my city. And you insult me to my face. After all my house has done for the Crown. After my daughter was nearly killed in your service. And you want me to yield?" The older woman retorted with her fists at her hips while she met her monarch's domineering stare.

This is not something that she would normally do.

But she could not let such a slight to her house slide.

"P-Princess Azula I beg of you." The older man pleaded with the soldier's sword at his throat while the callous young woman eyed him in annoyance.

"Under no circumstances are you to harm the Crown Princess! If House Wan stands with House Lin. Kill her too." Yoko commanded with a scowl entrenched on her lips while her soldiers rushed forward to apprehend Mai.

Azula stood gazing around the chamber while she watched soldiers seize Mai from behind.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed only for Azula's cold glare to silence her pleas.

"Shut up Ty Lee! You've got no right to complain." Azula snarled with her arms folded over her breasts while the acrobat sunk back in defeat.

"As I understand it there was a recent attempt on Her Highness's life. Tell me Zoe. How did princess Azula handle her murder attempt?" The older woman pondered as she moved forward while the monarch glared between her and her daughter.

"She set him on fire and pushed him down a cliff." The captain answered with her blade digging into the older man's neck while his distraught tawny eyes swept about.

"The man was a nameless nobody. Mai is the heir to House Lin. If you wipe out House Lin it will fracture our strength. It will only serve to weaken us on Sozin's Comet." The princess explained in a voice of absolute authority while her icy gaze never left the older woman's face.

"You are correct princess. A civil war would weaken us exponentially. If that is the price that must be paid then so be it. I will not allow this slight against my house to stand." Yoko insisted in an equally rigid voice while she turned to glare at Mai's sweating face.

"You would knowingly cripple the Fire Nation just to make a point?" Azula inquired as she rose an inquisitive brow while she gazed back into the noblewoman's ruthless hazel eyes.

There was no doubt that House Song was stronger than House Lin.

House Lin has a history of ineffectual leadership.

If she must choose between one or the other…

"I would. House Song must be respected. And this disrespect will not stand." The older woman spoke as she stood before the markswoman's restrained face.

The acrobat gazed up with terribly worried brown-gray eyes while her friend stared back into the matriarch's cold eyes.

And not a second later the younger woman was sent soaring to the ground with a painful welt on her cheek.

"Do you really think that you can try to kill my daughter and live to brag about it?" Yoko questioned in a wrathful voice with her fist at her hip while Mai held onto her throbbing cheek.

Ty Lee gazed down at her terrified friend as her heart began to pound at the sight of Mai at the older woman's mercy.

But she knew better than to say anything more.

'Azula! Please! Mai saved your brother's life!' The brown-haired woman thought with her clammy hands grasping at the tabletop.

"What must be done to satisfy you Governor Yoko?" The princess asked in a scarily calm voice while the older woman turned to meet her gaze.

"House Lin must feel what I felt when I heard that she almost took my daughter's life." The older woman remarked with her fists clenched at her womanly hips while she turned to glare back at Ukano's fraught countenance.

"What…what are you suggesting Governor Yoko?" The older man inquired in turn with sweat dripping down his face.

"You will need my house princess Azula. Should a succession battle break out your victory will depend largely on my military might." Yoko commented as she turned to gaze back into Azula's narrowing golden eyes.

'Succession battle? Does she know of my father's plans to crown himself Phoenix King?' Azula thought with her eyes flashing in renewed rage while she turned to scowl in the direction of her downed friend.

"Otherwise. I just may begin to question if you are viewing the situation in clarity. Or if your reason is clouded in bias for your treasonous brother and childhood friend." The older woman stated in an unwavering voice while the monarch spun around with noticeable anger in her fiery gaze.

"You dare to threaten me?" The princess asked in a furious voice with fire spewing from her full lips while she glared at the older woman's steely face.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to kill everyone in this room and leave to spend the day with her handmaid!

Sia still sat in her seat with a glass in hand while she turned to gaze at her older sister.

Zoe pressed her elbow in Ukano's throat while she met her little sister's gaze.

The meaning of the look was quite clear.

The younger was curious to see what would become of this dispute.

"No. I am warning you. I am going to decide a proper punishment for House Lin. And hope that you will lend me your blessings." Yoko spoke in a sophisticated voice as she met Azula's frozen gaze.

But at long last Azula relented as she turned to glare back at Mai's bruised face.

The statuesque woman placed her fists on her shapely hips before she terrified her friends when she waved a consenting hand in the air.

"Ugh! Whatever. Take House Lin into custody!" Azula barked in a tyrannical voice while she ignored Ty Lee's pleading brown-gray eyes.

Mai was soon pulled to her feet by the soldiers while she hung in their grip as they began to escort her past the worried acrobat.

"If you must take a life Governor Yoko, I ask you to take mine." Ukano offered in a distraught voice while Mai turned to gaze at him in horror.

"N-no! Father!" Mai protested in a shocked voice while she was led ahead alongside her father.

"Zoe! Where is Chancellor Terak?" The older woman inquired as she turned to gaze at her oldest daughter's composed face.

"Skulking around the palace I presume." Zoe responded from where she stood behind Ukano while Azula also gazed around in search of the absent man.

"Bring him to me. He is just as much to blame for this mess as House Lin." Yoko demanded with unexplained fury in her voice while Azula tilted her head in puzzlement.

The statement came across as a surprising one to both members of House Lin and their allies.

"Really? How so?" The princess questioned with mild intrigue in her voice while she scanned her fingernails in an impassive manner.

"My sources confirm that witnesses confirm that the rebels slipped through the Volcano Straits. The very territory that Chancellor Terak was overseeing. If he had caught them in the first place then the ambush would have never occurred to begin with and House Lin would have not had the momentum to make such a cowardly attempt on Zoe's life." The older woman explained in a rigid voice that was shared by the now glowering monarch.

"You mean to tell me that I spent nine days on that wretched island because they slipped through under his watch?" Azula snapped with her jaw clenched in returning rage while she tightly gripped her fists.

No wonder the bastard had been so adamant about rushing to her aid!

He was trying to make up for his blunder!

"So, you mean the ambush was all the chancellor's fault?" Sia asked in a wryly amused voice while Zoe held onto her prisoner's shirt.

"Why does that not surprise me." The captain snorted with a roll of her eyes only to turn towards the doorway when she saw a figure approaching behind the soldiers.

Everyone turned their heads to see a familiar man rushing in past the soldiers.

The princess's golden eyes narrowed at the sight of Terak's panting face he hurried in with his hands clasped in his robed sleeves.

"Greetings Chancellor Terak. As you can see. We are in the middle of dealing with House Lin's attempt on my daughter's life. I have received word that you let the Dragon of the West slip through your fingers…in turn endangering both my daughter…and the Crown Princess." Yoko remarked as she turned to gaze at the approaching Terak.

Azula cast Yoko a glare through the corner of her eye for being so bold as to list her second.

And then she turned her callous stare back to the official as he hurried into the meeting chamber.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense? Before I have you killed?" The older woman pondered in a frightening voice that sent a shiver down the acrobat's spine.

The politician stepped forward with a finger under his chin before he turned to gaze into Mai's fearful eyes and then into Ukano's panicking tawny eyes.

Before he turned to meet both the governor and the monarch's cold gaze.

"You speak wisely Governor Yoko. The ambush is completely my fault." Terak replied with a guilty shake of his head while his surprised audience all gazed at him as he made his way into the room.

Suffice to say everyone was taken aback by the man's readiness to admit blame.

The only two who weren't were Azula and Yoko.

The governor furrowed her brows as she eyed the approaching man with thoughtful hazel eyes.

While Azula turned to eye the man with her red lips falling into a thin line.

Her thoughts immediately hearkened back to her previous talk with the politician.

This man is no simple matter.

"You admit that you've failed me chancellor?" The princess asked in a regal voice with her harsh voice cutting through the air like a whip.

"If this is true then you will be punished alongside House Lin." Yoko stated as she tilted around to glare at the advancing Terak.

"I do princess! I merit only the harshest of punishment!" The chancellor exclaimed as he nodded speedily while the markswoman gazed at him as if he had just grown a second head.

Many began to nod in agreement while the two commanding women observed his approach with suspicion in their eyes.

"Then that is what you shall receive." Azula snorted as she tapped her boot on the flooring while Terak gazed from one face after another.

"Yes, punish us! Flog us! Flay us! Crucify us! For we deserve nothing less! Is that not right Governor Ukano! Oh, the shame!" Terak cried out with a hand over his face while the two members of House Lin stared at him in abject horror.

Ty Lee nearly fell out of her seat when she caught sight of the sadistic smile that was appearing on Azula's lips.

Left and right the soldiers began to murmur as they all gazed at the robed official as he made his was forward.

"W-what are you doing Chancellor Terak? You should be dissuading them not encouraging them!" Ukano protested in fright while he shuddered alongside his daughter.

"We no longer deserve basic humanity decency! Tear us apart by the bone Governor Yoko! Use us for target practice princess! For we have forfeited our right to live!" The chancellor told his stunned audience while he gazed around with a small smile on his lips.

The entire chamber now stood in a speechless shock while they gazed at the official's eager face in fright.

"P-please don't listen to him Azula! He's clearly insane!" The brown-haired woman shouted as she stood up with the help of her crutch while she still gazed at her friend's amused face.

Yoko turned to share a knowing glance with Zoe before she gazed back at Terak's approaching face.

"Y-yes please don't." The older man pleaded in a terrified voice while he gazed imploringly into his monarch's callous golden eyes.

"If only I had known that Iroh's spies had this great of a reach." Terak lamented with a heavy sigh as he hung his head while the crowd continued to gaze at him in confusion.

"Explain yourself Terak." The older woman stated as she gazed at the official with curious hazel eyes while her monarch did the same.

"I hesitated to bring this to the princess's attention earlier because I feared that it would upset her too terribly." The chancellor commented as he rushed forward to the monarch's side while she now gazed at him in noticeable entertainment.

"How kind of you to worry about my wellbeing." The princess stated dryly as she studied her well-manicured fingernails while she cast the man an intelligent stare.

"I have reason to believe that one of the ten nobles houses have betrayed our divine princess in a plot orchestrated by the Dragon of the West to coronate her treacherous brother!" Terak announced with a theatrical wave of his hand while Azula's amusement began to transform into a callous death stare.

"A treasonous noble house…" Ukano muttered in bewilderment while Mai began to grit her teeth alongside him.

"A noble house has betrayed me you say?" Azula questioned in a dangerous voice with her cold eyes gazing at her scheming adviser's face.

It was possible that he was just lying to save his own skin.

But at the same time…

Her uncle's ambush on her royal airship, that assassination attempt, the mysterious puppeteer and the rebel force all pointed to the possibility.

"Her Highness was placed on our most isolated isle and then they tried to starve her out! They even tried to put a sword in her back! This house has even stooped so low as to leave behind a band of savages to pick her off while she searched for food for her hungry people! This house premeditated and coordinated this attack with the Dragon of the West! For shame!" The chancellor explained as he spun about the room while his increasingly astonished audience remained focused on him.

All around the room the soldiers continued to mutter in disbelief.

While their highborn rulers gazed from one another with paranoid looks in their eyes.

But none more so than Princess Azula herself.

Her teeth ground together over the mere reminder of everything that she has endured in those nine days.

Which was to say nothing of the stabbing of her treasured handmaid!

"No Azula. No." Mai spoke with rising terror in her voice while she shivered under Azula's vengeful glare.

"And last but most certainly not least…this house sought to remove our famous hero Captain Zoe from the playing field by first disabling her airship and finishing it with an assassination attempt to the back!" Terak shouted as he turned to meet Zoe's narrowing gaze.

"Explosives in the fucking back." Zoe stated with her bandaged fist clenched in her fury as she turned around to glare at her attacker's sweating face.

The acrobat's mouth dropped open in her horror as she watched everyone but her turn to gaze at Mai and her father with accusatory eyes.

"A-Azula Mai wouldn't." Ty Lee stuttered as she moved forward to tug on Azula's arm only for her hand to be coldly slapped away.

A flicker of hurt flashed in her eyes as she recoiled under her friends piercing stare.

"I have heard enough of your soft-spoken weakness Ty Lee! And I am just as through with being questioned and disobeyed!" The princess bellowed as she loomed over her now frightened friend while the acrobat shakily nodded.

"W-whatever you say Azula." The brown-haired woman mumbled as she turned away while her leader turned to glare at the horrified patriarch of House Lin.

And Yoko turned towards the scene with a spark of satisfaction flashing in her merciless eyes.

'It doesn't matter if it is true or not. This is my chance to punish House Lin accordingly.' Yoko thought as she walked forward with her fists at her hips.

"N-no princess! It isn't true!" Ukano cried out as he thrashed in the arms of his captors while Azula exhaled flames through her furious nostrils.

"But it is true Ukano. You forestalled my hunt for the spies and it is you who assisted the Dragon of the West in travelling through the Volcano Straits undetected. And it was thanks to you that Iroh managed to ambush both airships leaving Princess Azula's forces stranded on the island." The chancellor accused as he stepped forward with a small smile on his lips.

Ty Lee stared between Azula and Terak with soaring dread in her eyes before she turned around to seethe at the man's back.

What a deceitful bastard!

He's just as manipulative as Azula!

"Deceiver! You lie!" The older man yelled out with a brief burst of anger while his daughter thrashed in the grip of the soldiers.

"Release my father! Do what you want with me but let my father go!" The markswoman shouted while she glared hatefully at the official through the corner of her eye.

"Do I? Then where is former prince Zuko!" Terak answered as he rubbed his folded sleeves together while Ukano recoiled with hopeless terror in his eyes.

The gravity of the accusations was now beginning to sink in to all in the chamber.

And Ty Lee couldn't help but drop her crutch in her growing fright as she began to realize just how guilty Ukano looked right now.

Mai's actions were nothing more than that of a woman acting in defense of her injured lover.

And yet this man was effortlessly twisting it to seem like a grand plot against Azula!

"I…don't know." Ukano admitted in a quiet voice while Azula still cast him a callous golden glare.

"How convenient. Considering that your daughter helped the traitor prince escape while striking down our noble captain." The chancellor spoke with his palms clasped together while his crafty smile continued to grow.

Sia exchanged a glance with her older sister before she turned back to the chancellor in question.

He truly was a silver-tongued devil.

"It wasn't an Agni damned attempt to coronate Zuko! She was trying to kill the man that I love! So, I tried to kill her in turn! It was that simple Azula!" Mai hollered with humiliated anger in her eyes while all eyes in the room continued to stare upon them in accusation.

The princess could only snort through her nostrils as she glared at her captive friend.

And then she gazed around to see that the second admission of guilt only served as fuel for the governor's fury.

'Mai you are such a fool. You know nothing of tact.' Azula thought with a shake of her head before she turned around to Terak once more.

She knew well enough that House Lin was not in league with her uncle.

Ukano was far too dense for such a manipulation.

However, the chancellor has presented her a well needed example.

The chance of there being a treasonous noble house was quite high.

If there was one…it was one of the seven not present!

But this would serve well as a reminder that her will is absolute and that she is not to be defied!

"You tried to kill my daughter while she was in the princess's service! Fighting for our country!" The older woman growled as she moved forward like a bloodthirsty viper while the two nobles paled in terror under her stare.

"P-please Governor Yoko." The older man begged once more with his words dying in his throat.

"Did your daughter not try to murder my own blood?" Yoko asked with maternal ire in her voice while Ukano slumped in shame.

And Mai's hair began to stick to her sweating face while she averted her eyes from her father's ashamed gaze.

Ty Lee trembled in panic while she gazed on at the two with her eyes wide in horror.

"It…is true." Ukano mumbled as he fell back in the soldier's arms.

And then Terak spun around to meet Azula's icy gaze while she gazed at him in slight amusement.

"My divine princess I have worked tirelessly to uncover the chain of spies. I have already found one…indisputable spy who has eavesdropped on you on more than one occasion. Sooner or later that chain will lead right back to the source." Terak declared with menace in his step while Azula listened with grudging approval in her eyes.

"One spy for certain…and yet you openly admit that you have failed to foresee the attack on my airship?" The princess queried in a regal voice with her calculating eyes focusing on the man's narrow face.

"Yes, my princess. I have let you down by failing to find your uncle's ally. And yet unlike Governor Ukano…I bring you results." The chancellor responded with a hand over his chest while the monarch gazed down at him in a contemplative silence.

Before the beautiful woman turned to glare at her horrified lifelong friend and her equally panicked father.

"Your daughter is your responsibility Ukano. As the heir of House Lin Mai's actions fall upon you. She has cast her lot in with my traitor brother and by default…so have you." Azula remarked in a merciless voice with the acrobat stumbling behind her in horror.

"N-no Azula." Ty Lee stammered weakly while she watched Azula walk forward.

"I…understand." The older man agreed in a defeated voice while his daughter slumped alongside him.

"N-not my father Azula!" Mai shouted in an unusually saddened voice while Azula cast her a pitiless stare.

"House Lin must be punished for the attempt on my daughter's life!" Yoko snarled as she stepped past her silent daughter's while she glared at the two intimidated nobles.

"Once more you speak wisely Governor Yoko. House Lin must feel the pain that you felt yes?" Terak pondered as he moved forward while the others turned to him once more.

"They must. I will wipe every single one of them off the face of this Earth." The older woman answered in a voice even colder than the monarch's while the acrobat trembled in horror.

"A-Azula you can't allow the genocide of Mai's house!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with returning bravery while the royal woman scowled as she gazed on at the scene.

And as much as Azula hated to admit it she couldn't deny that Ty Lee made a valid point.

"Lady Ty Lee also speaks wisely. Genocide is such a barbaric thing to stoop to. Perhaps…something else?" The chancellor purred as he glided forward while the acrobat and the monarch gazed at him in surprise.

"Vassal house will not abate me. That is an insult to the honor of my house." Yoko declared with her white fists clenching at her shapely hips.

And once more Azula scowled as she resumed tapping her pointed boot on the floor.

Every time this infernal meeting seemed as if it was about to end it only continued on and on.

"A scarring of the face? Would that suffice mother?" Zoe suggested with a hand at her side while her mother frowned thoughtfully.

And Ty Lee slumped as she looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

"No. It would not. I require something…less lenient." The older woman muttered as she still glared at the two terrified nobles.

The fact that Yoko openly referred the scarring of half of the face as less lenient only served to shock the acrobat into an even further state of despair.

"I concur. Vassal house is much like a slap on the wrist. Yet at the same time…House Lin is still Fire Nation. Should we not show them that House Song does not lower itself to the level of a traitor?" Terak quipped with a finger under his chin while all eyes turned to him.

"What did you have in mind Terak?" The older woman queried as she turned to face the crafty official's face.

"Y-you promised Azula." Ty Lee reminded with a tear dripping down her cheek while Azula turned to scowl over her shoulder.

"Perchance House Lin would receive the most education from…" The chancellor trailed off as he turned to gaze upon the two captives terrified faces.

And then he gazed between the ruthless princess and the vengeful Yoko before he spoke two word with a smirk on his lips.

"Five minutes with the crocodile-shark." Terak announced with his head tipping back while his golden eyes glimmered in delight over the unanimous shock that swept throughout the room.

"The…crocodile-shark?" Sia breathed as she spat out her drink with a noticeably pale countenance.

And just like that Azula gazed around with an inquisitive brow while she watched one soldier mutter in fright after another.

"W-what…is the crocodile-shark?" The brown-haired woman repeated with her eyes agape in dread while her lifelong friend still trembled in fear.

"I thought they went extinct." The princess commented in a still unsympathetic voice while she turned to the governor's suddenly pleased face.

"No. I have one in my sea cave down below." Yoko answered as she turned away with a growing smirk on her lips.

"Wouldn't it be more merciful if I were to simply scar one of them?" The captain suggested in a slightly concerned voice while the acrobat shook on her knees.

The fact that Zoe thought the punishment was too much spoke volumes over how extreme it must be!

Even Azula was staring at Zoe with surprise in her eyes to see her speak up for Mai.

"We must deter from future treason yes? Why not a punishment so harrowing…so terrifying that House Lin will never even consider betraying Princess Azula again? No genocide. No scars. Just five minutes down below." The chancellor advised with a hand waving in the air at the noblewoman's increasingly terrified face.

"P-Princess Azula! I beseech you to show mercy on my daughter." Ukano exclaimed as he knelt on the ground while his daughter listened in rising horror.

For the briefest of moments Azula hesitated to response.

'I can't just let some beast tear Mai or her father apart. Elle will never forgive me. Yet I have to please House Song!' Azula thought with a rare spark of frustration in her beautiful golden eyes.

"I assure you princess…it will purge all thoughts of Zuko from their minds. And in turn replace it with but one singular thought that Princess Azula is absolute." Terak spoke in an urgent voice as he turned to Azula who now gazed back at him with a flicker of interest in her controlling eyes.

"A-Azula." Ty Lee blurted out once more while Yoko waved a hand in approval.

"That is a marvelous suggestion Terak. You truly are a friend of House Song." The older woman announced in an approving voice with a smile forming upon her lips.

And for once the princess still stood with her mouth ajar in uncertainty while the chancellor nodded eagerly as he stepped forward.

"Yes. I am a loyal friend of House Song." The chancellor agreed as he paid the acrobat's enraged stare no mind.

"Prepare the both of them…get the cage ready. Otherwise we siege Ash City at dawn." Yoko ordered with her arms folded over her breasts.

"Will they survive?" The princess inquired in a guarded voice while the acrobat fell back onto her posterior in horror.

"Worry not. They will endure. Of course, if you have any compunctions with it, I could always contact Fire Lord Ozai." The older woman replied in a smooth voice as she turned to the monarch's angered face.

All the while Mai and Ukano were now being dragged off while Azula stared after them with uncharacteristic conflict in her golden eyes.

"P-please spare my daughter!" The older man called out in a distraught voice as he was drug down the hall.

"Do you see that Governor Yoko? It was I that set up your meeting with Governor Ukano. It was I that brought your vengeance to you. It was I that presented Princess Azula a solution that will not weaken the war effort." Terak remarked with a smile while Ty Lee bared her teeth at his open back.

And for once Azula was taken aback by the rage in Ty Lee's eyes.

"You bastard. I won't forget this. I will remember this very moment." The brown-haired woman hissed with her fist clenching in her fury.

"Well done chancellor. Zoe! Return the chancellor's badge. He is an honorary member of House Song once more." Yoko commanded with her hair swaying behind her while Azula now cast Terak a highly irate stare.

The acrobat sunk to her knees with fists grasping at the ground in her anger.

That's what this was all about?

A stupid badge!

"Understood." Zoe agreed as she opened a cabinet in the meeting chamber before she turned around to approach the pleased man.

And just like that the badge was placed in Terak's waiting palm while he gazed down at it with delighted golden eyes.

Never even paying the princess's cold glare any mind.

"I don't need House Wan. I have House Song. House Wan is weak. House Wan is nothing more than a bunch of frilly identical girls. While House Song is strong. House Song is stronger than House Lin and House Wan combined! Your father Odok is weak while Governor Yoko is strong." The chancellor boasted as he stabbed the badge into his vest while he turned around to smirk at the unusually enraged acrobat.

The princess just stared in annoyance at the back of the official's head.

The chancellor was a fool to taunt Ty Lee.

Considering that the acrobat was more than capable of beating his ass.

"That's rich. Coming from someone with no combat skills at all." Ty Lee replied with her jaw clenched in her anger while Terak audibly scoffed.

"Bah! I have something greater than your combat skills. I have…a brain." Terak responded with a huff while Ty Lee gazed at his back in boiling anger.

Only for Yoko's terrifying voice to cut through the air.

"Chancellor Terak is right. Now shut your mouth. You have no voice here Lady Ty Lee. And I suggest you remember that Lady Mai was the one that started it by attacking my daughter's back!" Yoko snapped as she rounded around on the once more terrified Ty Lee.

"Y-yes Governor Yoko." The brown-haired woman muttered while she sunk back in defeat as the official quirked a smirk at her expense.

"I suggest you watch how you speak to my subordinates if you wish to maintain working relations with me Governor Yoko. And you had best be sure that they survive this beast with all of their limbs attached." Azula ordered as she gazed over her shoulder at Yoko's still wrathful face.

"And in turn I suggest you remember who the strongest house is Your Highness." The older woman informed to the monarch's anger before she strode down out of the meeting room.

The chancellor soon followed after her with the remainder of the soldiers.

Leaving only the two sisters, the monarch and the distraught acrobat.

The first to break the silence was the youngest sister who was finally pushing herself out of her seat.

"Well. That was an interesting break from academy. It served as a suitable reminder why I left home in the first place." Sia commented dryly with the enraged acrobat glaring at the back of her head.

And the princess just rolled her regal eyes when her subordinate resumed her efforts to kiss the girl's ass.

"So, does that mean that you don't want to go out for drinks tonight?" Zoe questioned in a voice of expecting disappointment.

"You couldn't send one letter?" The dark-haired girl questioned in turn with hurt in her voice while the older female flinched in renewed remorse.

"Sia." The captain mumbled as she turned to gaze away while the younger girl headed straight for the doors.

Until the older sister soon exited through the double doors.

Leaving only the unusually conflicted princess and her distressed childhood friend.

"A-Azula? Aren't you going to make sure that they are going to be okay?" Ty Lee questioned in a quiet voice only to cower when a furious fist seized her by the collar of her shirt.

"How dare you! You have some nerve! You hope and long for my defeat and then you whine incessantly when Mai is punished for her betrayal! What did you expect to happen when you watched her put a bomb on Zoe's back!" Azula roared in Ty Lee's intimidated face while the acrobat hung in her grip.

"I-I don't hope for your defeat Azula. I just hope that you'll learn to be…kinder." The brown-haired woman stuttered while the royal woman glared deep into frightened eyes.

"If you don't want to be by my side then just go back to your precious circus! I have Elle! Unlike you my servant is loyal to her master!" The princess bellowed with great anger in her eyes while guilt now flashed in the acrobat's brown-gray eyes.

"T-that wasn't what I was trying to say Azula." Ty Lee murmured only to be shoved back in a chair while Azula just scowled down at her.

"Save it. At least I know I can trust the tiger monkey." Azula grumbled before she turned away and began stomping towards the doors.

The acrobat swallowed in remorse while she watched her friend stomp through the double doors.

Only to shakily force herself to stand not a moment later.

And then she grasped her crutch while she followed after her foul tempered friend.

Elsewhere in the palace.

"What are you doing Elle?" Nako asked in a hushed voice while Elle stood peeking around the corner of a corridor.

"I am going to make sure that Mai is okay. I could have sworn that I heard screams." Elle answered as she chewed on her lip while Nako gazed at her in disbelief.

"A-are you insane? Princess Azula said for you to stay here." The royal pilot protested with a refusing shake of her head while the smaller girl bit her lip.

"No. Azula-sama said to stay on palace grounds." The blonde-haired girl replied with a trace of innocent rebellion in her voice before she hurried down the hall.

All the while the panicking pilot rushed after her.

"S-she left us here because she didn't want us in there." Nako insisted in a panicked voice as she grasped the petite girl by the shoulder.

"Master Azula isn't going to hurt me for taking a peek." Elle retorted with a naïve shake of her head while Nako nearly fell over in frustration.

"Don't you understand Elle? We're peasants." The royal pilot stated flatly while she crouched by the smiling teenager.

"Yep. We're peasants." The blonde-haired girl agreed as she adorably bit her lip while the older girl groaned in frustration.

"When royalty and nobility give peasants like us an order we obey! Because they are our rulers! We don't snoop on our rulers!" Nako exclaimed in an increasingly fearful voice while Elle's smile briefly gave way to a contemplative frown.

"I…don't agree with that. Such distinctions have no meaning. We're all the same underneath." Elle retorted with her hands grasping the straps of her backpack while Nako stared at her with frustrated golden eyes.

"It has meaning because they say it has meaning." The royal pilot argued only for her hand to slip off the smaller girl's shoulder when she rounded the corner.

"Even so. I am going to go check down those stairs. You don't have to come. I'll go by myself and I'll even vouch for you if Azula-sama asks where you are." The blonde-haired girl explained over her shoulder as she hurried down a long hallway while the poor pilot stared after her in mortification.

"S-she told me to watch over you. That you were to remain under my supervision. G-get back here Elle." Nako called out in a distressed voice while she pulled on her hair in a panic.

Only for the younger girl to ignore her cries as she watched the blonde vanish down the hallway.

The pilot could only grasp at her head while she released another distraught cry before she ran after the naïve handmaid.

All the while hoping that Princess Azula was as fond of this girl as she thought she was.

Otherwise everything that she has gained by winning the favor of her monarch will be turn into ashes.

And then Princess Azula will revoke her offer to help her village!

That thought alone was enough to prompt her to bound down the halls after the younger girl.

All the while making certain that she ducked out of sight every time a palace servant or soldier walked by.

In a deep cellar room of the immense palace protected by a see-through barrier the acrobat sat against a wall with unhidden fright in her eyes.

Azula stood with her arms folded over her breasts while she stared down with observant eyes as a cage was lowered into a wet cave below.

In the center of the dank cave was an ominous pool of water.

In the corner of the cavern behind an opening in rock a cage rattled while Mai sat with her heart racing beside her mutually terrified father.

The fact that Yoko had such a fondness for such a gruesome punishment method was all the more reason and more to be more afraid of her over Azula!

"I want them alive Governor Yoko. Is that understood?" The princess questioned in a callous voice while the older woman curtly nodded her head.

"Calm yourself Your Highness. This isn't about death. It's about making a statement." The older woman assured with a hand under her chin before she turned away from the monarch's icy stare to wave her soldiers to continue.

All the while Terak watched with fascination in his eyes as a bucket of fish was dropped into an open door in the floor below.

They all observed the fish drop into the large cavern while flames lit the walls of the wet underground tunnel.

"Ten years ago, I caught it after I investigated reports of a large sea creature attacking merchant ships. I have kept it ever since…and I have fed multiple prisoners of the White Lotus to it." Yoko remarked in an eerie voice while Azula quirked a grudgingly curious brow.

And Ty Lee found herself unable to resist staring down in trepidation.

Yet even so.

The princess still frowned as she gazed at the back of the noblewoman's head.

'If I allow this creature to terrorize Mai and her father it could easily cost me their loyalty!' Azula thought as she exhaled fire through her nostrils.

Only for her golden eyes to watch closely when she caught hint of movement in the pool of water below.

Inside the cage the markswoman hung her head as she sat opposite of her silent father while they both watched the water ripple in fright.

"I…am sorry…father." Mai spoke with her head hanging low while she felt her father set his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright…a-at least we're together." Ukano responded with a gulp as he turned his head alongside his daughter to watch in terror as snout emerged from the water.

Within seconds the two members of House Lin stared on in terror when a truly large reptilian mouth arose from the water.

Up above even Azula stared down with widening golden eyes as she turned to Yoko with a rare incredulous look in her eyes.

"A-Azula." Ty Lee sputtered with horror in her eyes while she trembled in terror in her seat.

And she wasn't even down there with that beast!

"This is…overboard. Take them out." The princess commanded only for the noblewoman to cast her a defiant glare over her shoulder.

"She threw my first born down a mine pit! And now I demand retribution! If not, I will set sail for Ash City tonight! I will burn it to the ground and wipe out every member of House Lin from the fact of this planet! Including the child! I will kill them all!" The older woman shouted in a voice that was just as monstrous as the creature below.

Azula just clenched her jaw together while she watched the crocodile-shark splash out of the deep pool of water.

And the acrobat shook in fear at her feet as they gazed down at the immense creature as it slid across the cavern floor while both members of House Lin cowered in fear behind the cave opening.

"B-by Agni. I-it's huge." The markswoman breathed as she backed up in the cage with her heart racing in terror at the sight of the gigantic creature as it struggled to hold itself up by its pectoral fins.

Her father never said a word in response.

Not that she could blame him.

The massive creature pushed itself on its belly while it devoured the fish that the soldiers left for it in mere seconds.

All the while its 'grinning' gazed around only for his yellow eyes to catch sight of more prey.

"Four more minutes. If they are alive in four more minutes, I will let them out and let the insult slide." Yoko announced as she gazed at a clock on the cellar wall.

"T-this is insane." The brown-haired woman mumbled in a barely perceivable voice just as Ukano's panicked cries rang into the air.

"I-it sees us." The older man whimpered alongside his frightened daughter as the creature lumbered forward.

The princess still stood rigid as she glared down through the barrier with beyond aggravated golden eyes.

Only for shouts from behind her to cause her to turn her head.

"Governor Yoko! We found intruders!" A soldier yelled out while the older woman turned to gaze back at them with cold hazel eyes.

Ty Lee and Azula turned their heads only to nearly fall over when they saw a soldier holding onto Elle by the scruff of her shirt.

And not a second later Nako gulped when she too found herself under both Azula's and Yoko's domineering stares.

"What are you two doing here!" Azula barked with terrifying anger in her golden eyes as she rounded on the two commoners trembling faces.

"Are these your servants! They clearly need to be taught some manners!" The older woman snapped as she advanced forward only for her lips to snarl when her monarch slapped her away.

"These two peasants belong to me. They are not for you to touch. I will handle their punishment." The princess commented in a voice of absolute authority while she glared down at the two fearful girls.

And despite the acrobat's terror over the entire situation she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved to see her spoiled friend openly protect not only Elle but Nako as well.

"I-it wasn't my idea p-princess. It was h-hers. You told me to stay with her so I stayed." Nako stuttered as she scooted back against the wall while Azula rose an inquisitive brow.

Only to find herself breathing a sigh of relief when Azula turned her disciplinary eyes to Elle's nervously smiling face.

"Naughty, naughty. Such a sneaky servant." Terak scolded with a shake of his head only to find himself shivering when Azula's tyrannical eyes burned through his skull.

And if it were any other time Ty Lee would have snickered at the man's expense for how quickly he was put in his place as soon as he glanced Elle's way.

"I told you to stay put Elle." Azula snorted with a puff of fire escaping from her nostrils while Yoko gazed at her in bafflement.

"N-no Azula-sama. You told me to stay on the palace grounds. And to stay with Nako. You didn't say that I couldn't come check on Mai." Elle murmured in a timid voice as she shifted under Azula's incredulous stare while the much taller woman loomed over her with her fists on her womanly hips.

"Tiger monkey…" The princess growled as she tapped her boot on the floor while she glared down at the two girls much like a pet owner would if her puppies disobeyed her.

"S-sumimasen master." The blonde-haired girl stammered alongside the sighing pilot while the royal woman still fixed her with a stern stare.

The governor and the official stared at the scene with puzzled eyes to see the ruthless Azula behaving almost fond to this little blonde peasant girl.

"Get these two servants of yours out of here or I will punish them myself." Yoko announced in a stricter voice while she glared at Elle's trembling form with cold hazel eyes.

"Well! What are you two waiting for! Go! I will appropriate your punishments afterward!" Azula shouted in a domineering voice while Nako stood up with Elle under her arm.

"Y-yes princess!" The royal pilot agreed with a salute while she tried to pull the younger girl away.

Only for the blonde to remain planted to her spot with her widening amber eyes gazing down below.

"W-what's going on down there Azula-sama?" Elle questioned with worry in her eyes while Azula began dragging her out by the collar of her shirt.

"I said go Elle!" The princess yelled out only for her eyes to narrow when the markswoman's shout rang out into the air.

Damn it all!

This was precisely what she has been trying to avoid all of this time!

"O-oneesan! She's down there! W-why is she screaming!" The blonde-haired girl cried out after squirming her way free of her master's furious grip.

And then she scurried forward as she ignored the shouts of both her master and big sister.

"Elle! No!" Ty Lee called out as she watched in unbridled rage when Elle dropped through the trap door without hesitation.

"Is that girl suicidal?" The chancellor asked with tremendous confusion in his voice while the teenager shakily slid down the rope below.

"Bring that cage up right now." Azula demanded in a far more furious voice than before while Yoko scowled back at her.

"Three more minutes." The older woman answered in a steely voice while the monarch's eyes narrowed into slits.

And the acrobat couldn't help but stare at the governor as she waited for the moment when her friend would begin brutalizing her.

The crocodile-shark tried to push its snout into the small opening where the cage sat.

While Mai and her father sat as far back as it could go with their eyes agape in pure terror.

Only to find themselves jumping in startlement when they heard the water splash behind them.

The two were completely taken by surprise to find themselves gazing at the young girl's worried face.

And the markswoman sunk back into the cage wall with her worried tawny eyes softening at the sight of the soaked teenager gazing back at her.

"E-Elle! Get out of here!" Mai ordered while she watched Elle begin futilely fighting with the cage door.

"Y-you know this girl?" Ukano asked in bewilderment while Elle hurriedly shoved a small pick into the lock.

"N-no way! I won't leave you behind oneesan!" Elle exclaimed with her trembling hand fumbling at the lock while the snout slammed into the crevice once more.

"Oneesan?" The older man queried with his terrified eyes gazing between the young girl and the sea beast.

"It…means big sister." The markswoman muttered with gratitude in her voice while her father stared at the girl in shock.

'How many times now? How many times has Elle saved my life?' Mai thought with bottomless appreciation in her eyes.

"You…adopted her?" Ukano whispered in a taken aback voice while he observed his daughter nod without hesitation.

"I did." The markswoman replied with a small smile that soon vanished as soon as she watched the creature's maw slide through the crack.

All the while Ty Lee's voice rang out from above while Elle hurriedly struggled with the lock.

"E-Elle!" The brown-haired woman shouted in a fraught voice while the teenager knelt in the puddle of water.

And the head of House Lin could only stare at the girl in disbelief that she was willing to thoughtlessly risk her life for his daughter.

"Get out of here kid! Just do as I say!" Mai commanded in a stern voice only for her eyes to widen in horror when the long mouth slid into the opening.

"A-and I said no! Eek!" The blonde-haired girl yelped in startlement as she turned over her shoulder only for her eyes to widen in terror when she found herself gazing into large yellow eyes.

Within seconds the pick dropped from her hand while Mai and her father shouted in alarm when the crocodile-sharks jaws nearly swallowed the girl whole.

The teenager released a cry of fright as she fell back with her backpack slamming into the cave wall.

"Elle!" The markswoman bellowed in a horrified voice while she frantically grasped a hold of the lock pick.

And then she slid her hands through the bars while she began fighting with the lock.

All the while watching Elle back up in the water with a hand over her chest just as the jaws slammed down over her once more.

The small girl recoiled with her eyes wide in fright only to release a pained cry another moment later as she held her hand to her bandaged chest.

Large yellow eyes gazed back at her paling face before the creature lunged forward once more.

All the while both Mai and Ukano shouts for her safety rang into the air.

And then…

Snap!

And soon after that a radiant flash of white light blinded everyone above and below.

**AN:**

**Alright so we finally met both Yoko and Sia with Yoko being the more malicious of the two. And part of Chancellor Terak's ploy has been unveiled.  
**

**In case anyone is wondering what the deal is with Sia. The problem is that Zoe has a tendency to vanish from Sia's life for long periods of time.**

**Zoe is a famous warrior, this means that she spends the bulk of her time away at war. As we saw Zoe is very skilled at getting the approval of the public. When it comes to maintaining relationships with an army she is adept at it.**

**But Zoe is lacking when it comes to her personal relationships outside of her military life. The issue stems from the fact that is more often than not just not there.**

**Zoe loves Sia and she would kill anyone to protect her. And yes, Zoe declined Azula in the past because Sia was sick.**

**But there were many other times when she just wasn't there. She gets so caught up in the glory of the battlefield that her relationships outside of the military are heavily strained.**

**In Sia's case Zoe didn't send a letter for eight months. Zoe, is poor at things like that. She most likely let a few months slip without giving it much thought. Before she realized how long it had been. By that point she knows that she messed up.**

**And so, she puts the issue aside because she is afraid to confront Sia's anger. **

**All and all, Zoe means well. She's just not as smooth with people as she could be. **

**Sia will appear a few more times in this arc. And then we will get to see her again in much greater detail in the coming war arcs.**

**She has little to no interest in the disputes between houses. And much of Sia's bitter behavior also stems from her dislike of their mother. Sia is a nonbender and Yoko looks down on her because of it. **

**To Yoko, Zoe is the perfect daughter, and Sia feels overshadowed because of it.**

**Despite all of this resentment towards their mother Sia loves Zoe dearly. She just wishes that her sister would be there more for her. And less for the war effort.**

**Now as for Yoko. Yoko is easily the most powerful person in terms of influence among the high nobles. Her power and reach even rivals that of the Fire Lord. If Yoko is angry, the entire country feels it. **

**And while I know that Mai has a house directly across from Azula's palace. **

**In my story House Song is the most physically powerful and independent of the houses. And House Lin, Mai's house. Is the closest to the Royal Family. Right along with House Wan, which is Ty Lee's house.**

**Both of their houses are strong, with Mai's being somewhat stronger. But House Song is stronger because of their independent minded nature. Also, Yoko is a stronger leader than Ukano. To me Ukano always came across as a weak leader.**

**In my story, Ukano rules the province called Ash City. And Yoko as we know rules Fire Mountain. The palace in the Capital is just their home that they reside in when they are there on royal business. And it is where Mai lived with Zuko for the bulk of the six years since the time skip.**

**Fire Mountain is basically a series of mountains that surround the heavily fortified city, and one has to pass through the seaside gate to be allowed entry.**

**For this reason it is near impossible to siege, and that along with their massive personal army is where Yoko has the confidence to threaten Azula.**

**She is partly inspired by Tywin Lannister. However, unlike Tywin. She doesn't rule the Fire Nation through a puppet king. But she still has a terrifying amount of power at her disposal.**

**And she is not naive like Ukano. She doesn't rest on her laurels, she continues to seek every advantage that she can because she wants their house to be respected at all costs.**

**And it is for this reason that she she is willing to threaten Azula.**

**If she lets Azula walk in to her palace and just dismiss the attempted murder on her daughter's life then in her mind, their house will become a laughing stock. She feels that they have been dishonored and she the debt paid at all costs.**

**At this point Yoko cares more about Mai's murder attempt than Zoe herself.**

**As we saw, Zoe was actually more preoccupied with her sister giving her the cold shoulder.**

**And Yoko knows how to play her cards right. Vassal house is not as much of a spit in the face as she claims. It is one of the highest dishonors a house of high nobility can face.**

**Despite the ten houses not being equal in wealth and status, no one house has direct authority over another. Only a member of the Royal Family such as Azula and Ozai has that sort of power.**

**But Yoko wants Ukano and Mai to feel a moment of overwhelming terror so great that they will never cross her again. And that's where Chancellor Terak comes into play.**

**Yes, Terak was trying to make up for his error. Basically, Iroh strong armed slipped through Terak's station. And being the snake that he is he got to work covering his ass. **

**Now, he may be a notorious liar but he is right about one thing. A noble house did plot with Iroh to ambush Azula and after Iroh fled. The anonymous house sent in Silah and the rebels to finish her and Zoe off.**

**In all honesty, there probably wasn't much Terak could have done to prevent that given that inside officials betrayed them. And given his preference with words over violence, they correctly deduced that he would be easier to bypass than a high ranking general.**

**However, being the intelligent man that he is Terak put two and two together. He correctly deduced the likelihood that a noble house betrayed them, and realized that if he delivered the news to Azula personally that he would look more favorable in her eyes.**

**Not only that, but by being able to claim that he was the one who brought a rescue fleet and news that he has located one of Iroh's spies.**

**At the same time, he had to save face in Yoko's eyes. So, first he offered Zoe a chance to humiliate Admiral Raken, a man that he himself despised. In doing so, he presented Zoe a gift which makes her more likely to speak in his favor with Yoko.**

**And then he screwed Ukano over by facilitating the meeting between the two houses. And Ukano being the trustworthy person that he is foolishly came in fear for his daughter's life.**

**And then AFTER that he presented both Yoko and Azula with another gift. **

**He knew that Azula would be wrathful after hearing that one of the ten noble houses tried to assassinate her. And that she needed to make an example out of someone.**

**It doesn't matter that House Lin made no attempt on Azula's life. A noble house betrayed her, and fear will spread once work breaks out that Azula is alive and seeking retribution.**

**At the same time, Terak knew that the genocide of House Lin would be counter productive. And he knows how merciless Yoko can be. And that she would not back down until Mai and Ukano felt what she felt.**

**She feared that her daughter had died. So, in turn she wants one of them to fear that the other is going to die before their very eyes. An eye for an eye so to speak.**

**And the really genius thing about this is that it can even be twisted around as a gift to Mai and Ukano. If they escape alive, Terak can claim that he saved them from genocide and that he was actually just trying to mediate in the interest of the Fire Nation.**

**And in the end he still came out more ahead than anyone. He regained his honorary status from Governor Yoko and he proved his usefulness to Azula once again.**

**And now he is free to continue his infiltration of the spies with Azula's continued blessing and the backing of House Song. This all serves to buffer his recent loss of status in the eyes of Fire Lord Ozai and his high generals.**

**In Terak's eyes, if Azula wins the throne. He will be able to finally pay back the high general for mocking him for his poor talent at firebending.**

**And that brings us to another thing that I want to address. The crocodile-shark. **

**It sounds like a cheesy B movie creature. But I wanted Yoko to have a sea monster down below to serve as a metaphor for her merciless nature. And that popped into mind. And after looking at the countless bizarre hybrids in Avatar. I thought why not?**

**After thinking it over. I realized that it wasn't any stranger than any stranger than a Lion Turtle.**

**And if anyone is curious this is the image that served as my artistic inspiration. I just made it bigger than the art was in comparison to the size of a human. **

** 2010/09/29/shark-crocodile-art/**

**It serves to illustrate how strange Yoko is and how she is always pursuing all possible methods of power that bolster their house.**

**Because I have a fondness for monster movies. I will say that we will see this creature at least one more time later on in the story.**

**So, anyhow. That answers much of the questions regarding the chain of conspiracy aside from the identity of the treasonous house. Which we will find out later.**

**It's not House Song, and it's not House Lin, nor is it House Wan. That leaves seven more houses that we have not yet met, and of which at least one is treasonous.**

**And then there's our girl Elle.**

**She once again proved that she is willing to jump into danger for Azula, Ty Lee and Mai. And she may very well have saved Mai and Ukano's life.**

**Azula wasn't planning on letting them die but at the same time she had to abate Yoko.**

**Anyhow, we'll find out what happened with Elle next chapter!**

**I also want to let everyone know that there will almost certainty be no update next week because I am going to be hospitalized. **

**I have a rare chronic migraine condition, called status migrainosus. That is what they call a migraine that has not gone away for 72 or more hours.**

**I have had a migraine since October of 2017 for around 860 days straight and all attempts to abort the migraine cycle on an outpatient basis have failed.**

**The reason why it has persisted for so long is because it took me 18 months to get in to see a proper migraine specialist. And the longer you have a continuous migraine, the harder it is to treat. I can't put into words how painful it can be having a migraine for so long. **

**However, the good news is that I am going to the Jefferson Headache Center next week and they are going to give me inpatient treatment for five days up to two weeks. They are going to give me IV treatment with heavy medication in the hopes of making the migraine go away.  
**

**I have a sixty percent chance of leaving without a migraine. And, I am feeling hopeful that they will end this 2.4 year long cycle of migraine pain.**

**I won't have my laptop with me in the hospital. So, I decided to upload this chapter earlier than usual.**

**And I may do another before I leave. I will see.**

**Anyway! I want to thank all of you for sticking with my story for this long. And once I get out of the hospital updates will return to the usual!**

**Stay tuned for next time. **

**For chapter fifty-eight! ****Acquiescence!**


	59. Acquiescence

**Hello everyone.**

**My hospitalization was pushed back to the week of March 9th. So, since I have the time. I am posting another update.**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed my story since the last update. **

**And as always, I ask that you please continue to do so.**

**And I also want to thank everyone who wished me me well. **

**And without further ado please enjoy. **

_Acquiescence – Chapter Fifty-Eight_

"What do you think you are doing! Open that door right now or you will rue this day until your last breath!" Azula boomed in a piercing voice as she stood glaring icily at Yoko's back.

Ty Lee also stood behind Azula staring at the older woman with furious brown-gray eyes.

"It was your servant's choice to jump in. And now she must wait three more minutes alongside House Lin." Yoko declared in a still defiant voice with her fearless eyes turning to meet Azula's murderous glare.

Only for her composed eyes to widen in surprise when a hot lightning generated near instantaneously on the monarch's well-manicured fingertips.

'How? How is she generating it so quickly?' The older woman thought with her hazel eyes never leaving the royal woman's cold face.

The chancellor took a fearful step backwards while the soldiers also backed away behind him as the lightning continued to spark at the young woman's fingertips.

"Watch yourself Governor Yoko. I don't give a damn if you make your threats against House Lin. But if anything happens to that girl. I will level this entire city." The princess snarled as she bared her teeth to the taken aback older woman while the acrobat shuddered behind her.

And just when Azula sunk into a stance to rupture the trap door she spun around in shock when a blinding flash of light emanated from the cave below.

The light shot into the air as she covered her eyes while her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"W-what is that!" Terak cried out with his sleeves shielding his eyes.

All the while Yoko squinted her taken aback hazel eyes as she gazed through the see-through barrier in confusion.

"Azula! I-it's just like before!" Ty Lee exclaimed with sisterly shock in her voice while she gazed out of the glass screen.

Nako blinked her golden eyes as she gazed out from behind her hands only for her eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates.

And to the great astonishment of everyone they watched as the large creature recoiled away from the small cave.

Thud!

Mai sat back with her jaw dropping while Ukano gawked at the sight beside her.

Elle still sat on a damp rock with her eyes closed in fright only to find herself opening her eyes not a moment later.

"H-huh? What happened? Did Azula-sama do something?" Elle asked in a puzzled voice as she gazed out at the large reptilian still recovering from being blinded in the eyes.

"N-no Elle. That wasn't Azula. That was you." The markswoman breathed with her shocked hands still grasping at the bars of the cage.

"M-me?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in confusion while she scooted back in surprise.

"H-how did she do that?" Ukano pondered with awe in his recovering voice.

"Was that…your servant?" The older woman pondered with rare bewilderment in her stoic voice while she turned to her monarch's still taken aback face.

'How did Elle make that beast back away! Did she just blind it in the eyes? Or is it something more? Does this have something to do with her Component?' The princess thought with her crimson lips pursing in a thoughtful line.

And not a moment later she exploded the trap door with a lightning imbued fist before she effortlessly leaped into the water before.

Yoko and the chancellor exchanged a mutual glance of battlement before the governor finally relented.

Not even two seconds later Azula dropped into the water below with a splash.

Both House Lin nobles instinctively shrunk under the princess's cold stare before the monarch stepped into the water to retrieve her handmaid.

The royal woman stomped through the water while she approached her seated handmaid before she called out to the smaller girl.

"Servant!" Azula barked with her voice causing Elle to jump in fright.

"A-aah! Azula-sama! You scared me! I almost thought that you were a scary monster that was about to eat me!" Elle cried out only to gasp in innocent panic when her music player fell from her hip to the wet rock below.

The princess stiffened with a twinge of pink on her cheeks while she turned to gaze at the large beast through the corner of her eye.

Only to spin around in annoyance when the girl's music player started playing as soon as it hit the cave floor.

The young handmaid blushed when Azula turned to cast her an irate stare when Redbone started playing in the cave.

And despite the terrifying situation Mai couldn't help but sweatdrop as she leaned back with a sigh alongside her bewildered father.

_"Come and get your love. Come and get your love. Come and get your love. Come and get your love."_ Redbone played while the crocodile shark gazed around with predatory yellow eyes.

The occupants above listened in confusion while the faint music echoed into the air just as a large grin began to appear on the acrobat's lips.

"Eh…is that music?" The royal pilot pondered with a tilt of her head while the governor gazed on with comical puzzlement in her eyes.

"Yeah! It's called Redbone." The brown-haired woman answered with a smile only to peer down in surprise to see the vast animal was relaxing under the music.

Azula could only slap a hand over her groaning face while Elle beamed up at her with an infectious smile.

"Do you see that Azula-sama! He likes Redbone!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with a sunny smile while her master turned to glare down at her.

"I could care less about what that creature likes! Turn that stupid music off!" The princess ordered just as she pulled her happy handmaid up by the collar of her shirt.

"I-it's not stupid. He has a good taste in music." Elle stammered only for her heart to race under Azula's domineering stare.

"Please! That garbage hardly qualifies as music!" Azula snorted in a snobbish voice with a roll of her regal eyes while Elle quickly grabbed her mp3 player.

"Millions of people in my homeland disagree with you Azula-sama! Redbone is a total classic!" The blonde-haired girl argued in an innocent voice only to gulp when her master began pulling her behind her.

"My opinion has more weight than all of those peasants combined! Now turn it off!" The princess bellowed with as she glared ahead while her pet pouted behind her.

"Y-yes princess." Elle mumbled like a disciplined puppy while Azula's lips began to curve into a smirk once more.

Only for her full lips to contort into a scowl once more when she laid eyes on the two nobles just as her friend finally kicked open the cage door.

Ukano was still staring between Elle and the large animal in disbelief as he shakily stood up alongside his daughter.

Mai flinched under Azula's callous glare but for once she was more terrified of someone other than her tyrannical friend.

That being Yoko and her ravenous executioner that was already approaching them once more.

And just as Azula raised her hand in blue fire to kill the creature before it could get any closer, she could only gaze down in aggravation when her servant tugged on her sleeve.

"N-no. Please don't kill the poor animal Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl requested meekly as her girlfriend gazed down at her with an incredulous stare.

And the nobleman gazed down at the young girl with disbelieving tawny eyes before he turned to his daughter to see her just shaking her head fondly.

It was just astonishing to see that this seeming servant girl had somehow had such a deep impact on not only his aloof daughter.

But, their cold and ruthless princess of all people!

"You have got to be kidding me! It just almost devoured you!" Azula scoffed as she glared down at her serving girl's innocent face.

"As you did the armadillo bear. It's all a part of the flow. And I bet if he wasn't cooped up in this cruel cave, he wouldn't be so bad." Elle mumbled with her hands grasping her backpack while Azula rolled her eyes down at her.

Both members of House Lin just stared at the teenager in bafflement before the older man cried out in renewed fear.

"P-Princess Azula can we please leave this nightmarish cavern?" Ukano pleaded just as the creature lunged forward while his daughter grasped ahold of his arm to help him up.

"Fine! But I suggest you listen well Mai. Until the wars end you are forbidden to have contact with Zuko. If I should catch wind that you are into contact with him…" The princess remarked in a dangerous voice as she stared murderously at the other woman's rapidly nodding face.

"I-I understand Azula." Mai answered just as she leaped into the air with her father hanging onto her shoulder.

Mere moments later Azula herself bounded into the air with Elle adorably latched around her neck.

It was a stunning sight that had not only Ukano gazing on in marvelment but Yoko and the others as well as Azula gracefully sprang forth from the broken trap door.

Yoko stared at Elle with great shock in her eyes when Azula landed with finesse in front of the smiling acrobat and the skittish pilot.

It was readily apparent that the teenager was no ordinary servant.

Mai arose behind Azula with her father as they stared back at Yoko in unconcealed fright while she briefly gazed over them with frigid hazel eyes.

"And now I will accept your offer of vassal house." Yoko announced in a victorious voice while all but Azula stared back at her in shock over her gall.

"You have some nerve playing this sick game with us." The markswoman hissed only for her leader to silence her with a strict glare.

"Now you understand who you are dealing with. If you ever cross me again…I will feed your entire family to my pet crocodile-shark. Including Tom Tom." The older woman declared in a perfectly composed voice while the nobleman hastily nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Governor Yoko. House Lin understands." The older man agreed with his head hanging low while his daughter slumped in renewed shame.

"Who is this girl Princess Azula?" Yoko questioned as she folded her hands behind her back while her gaze focused on Elle once more.

"This is my-" Azula responded only to be cut off by Elle standing on her toes to place her hand over her mouth.

The royal woman glowered down at her handmaid's chipper face while the acrobat laughed at her expense.

"My name is Elle Turner! I'm a foreigner! And I have the Avatar's greatest weakness running through my veins!" Elle cried out as she puffed out her chest while Azula nearly fell over in anger.

A great many soldiers nearly fell on their face in shock over the girl's blunt declaration.

Mai and Ty Lee stared at Elle with a look of protective concern in their eyes.

And Ukano's mouth dropped open in bafflement as he gazed down at the seemingly harmless girl with questioning tawny eyes.

And that was to say nothing of Terak and Yoko's reaction.

The conniving politician stared at the teenager with wide golden eyes as his brilliant mind already began to put the pieces together.

Now it all made sense.

Why Princess Azula allowed this girl such freedom to talk and behave as she did!

"The Avatar's weakness?" The older woman repeated with complete surprise in her usually calm voice while the small blonde nodded rapidly.

"That's me! I am Princess Azula's secret weapon!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a bright smile while her master's eyes twitched in aggravation.

And the matriarch of House Song just stared at the young girl with building confusion in her hazel eyes.

She couldn't help but ponder if Zoe has interacted with this girl.

"Her secret weapon you say." Yoko stated in a curious voice while Azula's callous golden eyes never ceased penetrating her skull from behind the handmaid's head.

"That's right. Now look…I understand that you've got all the reason in the world to be angry at Mai. But your daughter has already agreed to let it go in exchange for three years as your vassal house. Would you be willing to do the same?" Elle pondered as she walked forward while Azula furrowed her brows as she watched her closely.

In that instant Mai's bruised face took on a moved expression while she closed her eyes with Ty Lee's gentle hand on her shoulder.

The acrobat found herself unable to resist grinning at their adopted sister with limitless love in her eyes.

And the head of House Lin couldn't help but be astounded that this young girl was going to such lengths to speak up for his daughter and all of his house.

That was all it took for Yoko's gaze to take on a colder stare once more while she too took a step forward.

The matriarch was so incensed by the query that she didn't even pay heed to her monarch's authoritative glare.

"You are Princess Azula's servant are you not?" The older woman asked in a glacial voice as she stared down at the small girl approaching her.

"I am!" The blonde-haired girl replied with a happy countenance while her girlfriend rolled her eyes out of her sight.

'Foolish peasant! If you are going to try to act intimidating you should try to drop the smile.' Azula thought with a snort of blue fire escaping her nostrils.

"Whether you are a servant for Princess Azula or a servant to Lady Mai it is not your place to tell me what to do. A well-liked servant is still a servant." Yoko commented in a tone of superiority as she now loomed over Elle's much smaller frame while Ty Lee now cast her a protective glare.

"My apologies Governor Yoko but as I said I am from a foreign land and I don't agree with such narrow-minded thinking." Elle remarked with her hands grasping at her backpack straps while all but her friends gazed at her as they thought her insane.

"You tolerate this backtalk princess?" The older woman inquired with an edge to her voice while the pursed her lips into a thin line.

And naturally both Mai and Ty Lee almost wanted to laugh at the fact that Yoko found Elle disrespectful.

"It is not your place to question my training methods Governor Yoko. The girl is fully trained to my liking." The princess snapped in a hardened voice that bordered on parental.

"I am a servant by choice. I find life serving Azula-sama quite satisfactory. And I am in possession of your greatest enemies' weakness. So, you're just going to have to deal with it. Just like Zoe did." The blonde-haired girl retorted with her neck craning to meet the statuesque matriarch's now infuriated gaze.

The princess and her two childhood friends gazed at their young friend with stunned eyes to see that the girl was growing even bolder.

The pilot could only blink in confusion as she shook her head.

What is that girl doing!

If she had any sense, she would keep her head low and refrain from provoking her superiors!

All the while Azula watched with her golden eyes flickering in surprise as she felt a familiar sensation travel down her spine.

A sense of satisfaction to see that her young girlfriend was growing stronger by the day.

'I am proud of her…that's it isn't it? I am proud of my Elle.' Azula thought with her beautiful lips entrenching in the barest hint of an approving smirk.

"My daughter might find have found this amusing but I do not. Go back to your masters…all three of them. I don't take orders from servants." Yoko declared in a rigid voice only for her eyes to narrow into slits when the girl grasped ahold of her shirt.

The two noblewoman both directed the matriarch a distasteful glare over how the degrading manner that she spoke to their little sister.

And just as angry over how she referred to them as her "masters".

Only for their anger to ebb away into returning surprise as they watched the petite girl stand defiant under the governor's angered stare.

"You'll just have to deal with it. Because this servant is the Component that brings the Avatar down! This servant doesn't have to fight for House Song if she doesn't want to!" Elle exclaimed in an emboldened voice with her kind eyes narrowing ever so slightly while Azula watched in growing marvelment.

No one said a word while they all stared speechless at Yoko's furiously bewildered face.

And slowly but surely Mai and Ty Lee gazed at one another with small smiles forming on their lips.

While Ukano gazed between the girl and his daughter in disbelief.

"Who do you think you are brat? Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am the highest noble in all of the land!" The older woman demanded with her jaw clenching in her fury while she glared down at the small girl's pitifully defiant face.

"I don't care! I have not only Azula-sama but the backing of an emperor in my homeland! I might look weak! I might be small! I might be a servant! But I am someone that you should be wary of!" The blonde-haired girl shouted in an uncharacteristically incensed voice while the matriarch stood seething above her.

Even Elle's highborn friends stood gazing at their young companion in astonishment.

And just as shocking was the fact that this was the first time that they have heard the girl mention this 'Rieko' as someone on her side!

And Yoko looked so furious that she looked as if she wanted to break Elle's neck!

"You watch how you speak to your superiors! I will not tolerate such disrespect from a lowly serving girl!" Yoko yelled in an infuriated voice while she violently slapped Elle's hand from her expensive robe.

As soon as the noblewoman so much as even touched Elle's hand.

The princess's golden eyes narrowed into a terrifyingly protective glare while her beautiful lips creased into a displeased scowl.

A puff of wrathful flames escaped her lips as she released a possessive snarl.

And her two highborn friends took on defensive combat stances with sisterly anger in their eyes.

Only to find themselves completely taken by surprise when their small friend angrily lunged at the looming matriarch.

"If you ever try to hurt my big sister again, I'll come after you! Do you hear me! You stay away from Mai!" Elle roared with rage in her voice just as a spark of luminescent light flashed before the speechless noblewoman.

The spark of light flickered in the air while Yoko gazed down with widening hazel eyes.

One by one everyone gazed at the scene unimaginable shock to see the scrawny girl emit a strange power once more.

The three highborn women stood awestruck over their young friend's uncharacteristic display of fury.

"Elle…I…" Mai spoke in an immensely moved voice with her mouth open in awe while she swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

It's going to be really hard to be away from this kid.

Even if it was only for a few months.

Ukano just gaped at the girl with fatherly appreciation in his eyes.

And Ty Lee's small smile had now changed into a giant grin.

Nako could only blink with total bafflement in her eyes.

Terak observed the scene with taken aback golden eyes while he continued gazing on in awe.

Just what is this girl?

What sort of power does she possess?

And Azula's reaction was the most profound of them all.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise before she closed her red lips.

And her red lips soon curved into a proud grin.

'That's my girl. Be proud of yourself.' The princess thought with an approving smile on her full lips while she gazed at her young girlfriend's back.

"Or maybe I'll throw you down t-there!" The blonde-haired girl cried out only to find herself shivering under a heartless hazel glare.

Mere seconds later she took a fearful step backwards when the matriarch's arms began to quickly rotate as lightning began to generate at her fingertips.

Mai and Ty Lee took a horrified and astounded step backwards as their little sister now backed away under Yoko's dark stare.

It was a complete shock to see that the head of House Song could bend lightning!

But the momentary shock soon crumbled in fear for Elle's safety.

The chancellor's surprise soon gave way to sadistic amusement while a smirk now grew onto his lips.

Only to find himself gasping in disbelief when a red blur leaped past him with speed that he could barely follow.

"It appears that you need to be taught a measure of respect! If the princess isn't going to teach it to you then I will-" The older woman yelled out only to trail off when she found herself gazing back into golden eyes that were even more frightening than her own.

And then she grunted in pain when her left hand was pushed back at a torturous angle while two lightning imbued fingertips were now being held up to her shocked neck.

Azula's callous golden eyes glared back into Yoko's widened eyes while she exhaled wrathfully in the startled noblewoman's face.

"A-Azula-sama." Elle stuttered in a timid voice once more as she gazed up at Azula's tall robed back with appreciative amber eyes.

The audience stood speechless while their Crown Princess painfully restrained the surprised matriarch of House Song.

And both Mai and Ty Lee soon found themselves smiling fondly over Azula's openly protective behavior.

Their friend was cold and cruel.

But there was no doubt that the fire princess had fallen for their innocent little sister.

"You'll not only tolerate it! You'll embrace it! She's here to stay!" The princess bellowed in a cold voice with fire spewing from her lips while the older woman took a surprised step back.

That very moment when Yoko understood that Elle was no average servant.

Yoko grimaced as she stepped back with her hazel eyes shifting down to the much shorter girl behind Azula's back.

And then she gazed back into the princess's furious eyes just as her arm was bent even further backwards.

It was painfully obvious by the way that Azula was practically salivating to spill her blood.

'Is this servant…Princess Azula's…' The older woman thought with a look of contemplation in her eyes while domineering golden eyes gazed back into her own.

The declaration took all but Mai, Ty Lee and Nako aback.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a voice of reverence as she bent over in a bow with an arm over her bandaged chest.

And she remained in her bow while everyone but her big sisters stared at her in surprise by her respectful curtsy.

"And if you ever try to generate lightning near her person again, I will skin you alive!" Azula hissed in a merciless voice while she watched in satisfaction when Yoko quickly nodded her head.

"Yes…Your Highness." Yoko agreed before she finally found herself released from Azula's hold while she rubbed at her reddened wrists.

All the while gazing at the small girl still bent over in a polite curtsy behind her monarch.

Azula then straightened with fists falling down to her womanly hips while she protectively shielded her dainty handmaid behind her back.

Her strict golden eyes darted around the room from Ukano to Terak's surprised faces then back to Yoko herself.

As if she was daring them to question her choice in companion.

"Listen well Yoko. The feud between House Song and House Lin is over! As your sovereign I declare it so! House Lin shall spend an agreed upon three years as the vassal house of House Song! From this moment onward I will handle the remainder of Mai's punishment!" The princess announced in a voice of absolute authority with her fists planted on her hips while she gazed about the chamber.

To her delight she watched all parties involved drop into a low bow of acknowledgment.

Ukano sunk into a bow with his head bent as he sighed under his breath beside his bowing daughter.

Beside them was Ty Lee and to her right was Nako.

Terak had hastily followed suit.

And Yoko now knelt on the ground on one knee before the princess's pointed boots.

And most pleasing of all to Azula was the sight of her little admirer bowing on the floor behind her.

"You bow your head just like that Yoko. And you'll cow just like Ukano. And from this moment forward you will obey. Is that understood!" Azula remarked in a controlling voice with her callous eyes glaring down at Yoko's bowing back.

"It is my princess." The older woman spoke with her now calmed eyes gazing down at the floor while Azula shifted on her feet above her.

"And you see to it that you get used to this one here. She is my most loyal servant. And if you have any desire to form any sort of political pact with me. You will treat her well. Otherwise…next time I won't be so merciful." The princess commented with her domineering eyes gazing down at the kneeling woman while she felt her handmaid press her face into her pantleg.

"As you decree Your Highness." Yoko stated with a small trace of anger still in her eyes that she wisely squashed when Azula's dominant eyes gazed down at her.

"You should really try to me more appreciative Yoko. When there were no supplies to make Zoe an arm sling…she gave your daughter the shirt off her back." Azula informed with a scowl on her regal lips while she gestured to Elle's bowing form behind her.

"You did that for my daughter?" The older woman asked in a taken aback voice while stared at the young girl with surprised hazel eyes.

"I-I did." The blonde-haired girl answered in a still intimidated voice while the matriarch's eyes flashed with a newfound gratitude.

"And you chancellor. I want you to spread word to the other eight noble houses that I punished House Lin under suspicion of treason. And that if any other house should follow suit in sympathizing with the enemy…I will wipe them from the face of this Earth!" The princess declared in an all-encompassing voice as she turned around with her fists still on her womanly hips.

"It shall be done my princess." The chancellor assured in an amicable voice as he knelt gazing up at his monarch.

Both Mai and Ukano said nothing while they knelt beside each other.

The markswoman felt a spark of anger to hear that Azula in part subjected her and her father to such a terrifying punishment solely to send a message to the real treasonous house.

But she knew better than to say as much aloud.

"And lastly but most certainly not least. What you think you saw from this girl today…you did not see. Not a word of what you saw will escape this room." Azula spoke in a powerful voice as she pointed down at her prostrated handmaid while her small audience of nobles gazed at her intended in understanding.

A moment of silence passed over them before the monarch turned her merciless gaze back to her kneeling subjects.

"Because if I should receive word that even a single one of you has betrayed me…" The princess trailed off in a menacing voice as her ruthless eyes swept about the sweating nobles.

The young handmaid bowed with a bashful smile on her lips while she pushed her face into the much taller woman's heel.

In that very moment blue fire sparked from Azula's fists while she glared hard down at her kneeling audience.

"I will execute every last one of you! Regardless if you betrayed me or not! Is that understood!" The princess snarled in a terrifyingly callous voice as her dangerously narrowed eyes glared from one intimidated face to another.

"Yes princess!" The group of nobles agreed as one while they knelt with their faces against the floor while the royal woman stared harsh down at them.

"Good. This meeting is hereby adjourned." Azula concluded with a lazy wave of her hand as she watched all of her subjects rise to their feet.

And then she turned her callous gaze to her pretty handmaid standing up behind her.

Only to find her scowl giving way to an approving smile when her pet bent over in yet another respectful curtsy with her arms tucked in at her sides.

"Azula-sama." Elle spoke with a content smile on her lips while she curtsied her smirking master.

Only for her bashful smile to widen when she felt a strong hand pat her head.

"Come Elle. Let's go." The princess ordered with a fond smirk on her regal lips before she turned to walk away while her pet bounced after her.

"Yes princess! Wherever you go I will go!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she paid no mind to the stares that she was receiving from her master's subjects.

"Servant girl." Yoko called out with her arms at her sides while Elle paused behind her companions.

"Her name is Elle." Ty Lee remarked as she leaned on her crutch glaring back at the matriarch's strict face.

"Y-yes?" Elle pondered from beside Azula while she gazed back at Yoko's composed face.

"Thank you for helping my daughter." The older woman stated with a stoic countenance while the group paused in surprise.

Only to resume walking not a moment later while Elle smiled back at Yoko before she turned around to rush after Azula.

That was when the princess cast the matriarch a final parting glance just as she set her palm on her handmaid's petite shoulder.

"This girl belongs to me. I am her master. I own it all…even the power that runs through her veins. I expect you to remember that the next time you meet this one." Azula called out with her callous golden eyes forming a soul piercing stare while Elle smiled radiantly under her palm.

"I understand my princess. I will remember that." Yoko responded in another bow while Azula turned to walk away with Elle under her hand.

"See to it that you do." The princess spoke in a possessive voice before she resumed her walk with her little handmaid eagerly padding after her footfalls.

And then the six walked through the vast palace with three out of six of them making it a point to move as quickly as possible.

All the while the two members of House Lin turned to the young girl with gratitude flashing in their eyes.

That was when Ukano cleared his throat.

All but Azula turned their head while Elle found herself gazing up at the older man's softly smiling face.

"Thank you, young lady. For what you did for my daughter. House Lin is in your debt." Ukano declared as he placed his hand on Elle's shoulder while the blonde smiled up at him.

"Debts aren't necessary! I was just helping my big sister." Elle insisted as she beamed up at Mai's softening face.

And Ty Lee found herself grinning down at Elle while she walking alongside Azula.

The proud princess just glared at Mai through the corner of her eye when the noblewoman slid an arm around her handmaid's neck.

"Really kiddo. Thank you." Mai stated with a sigh while she held her arm over Elle's neck while the small girl turned red under all of the attention.

"Anything for you oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed as she walked with a grin under the older female's protective arm.

"But seriously Azula…they could have died if Elle hadn't jumped in after them." Ty Lee commented with a returning scowl while her friend and her father shuddered over the reminder.

"Please. I could have killed that creature at any moment's notice. It is just an oversized beast and nothing more. Size isn't everything." Azula snorted with her hands on her hips while all but Elle stared at her incredulously.

"That's easy for you to say Azula. Considering that you weren't locked in that cage as its food." The markswoman muttered with a trace of anger in her eyes while her father shivered in agreement.

Only to find themselves backing away when Azula spun around to cast them a terrifying golden glare.

"You should be down on your knees kissing my boots in appreciation! You got off easy and you damn well know it! You should be grateful to Zoe that she is so forgiving! If you had tried that little stunt on me, I wouldn't rest until you burned at the stake!" The princess snarled while the others trembled as she approached the intimidated noblewoman.

"I-I get it Azula." Mai assured only to find herself sweating when Azula leaned in to glare into her eyes.

"Then shut up and fall in line. I have had it with your defiance. You should likewise consider yourself fortunate that the chancellor's little scheme worked in your favor." Azula remarked as she scowled back at Mai's now disbelieving face.

"That bastard tried to feed Mai and her father to Yoko's pet." The brown-haired woman protested angrily while her spoiled friend rolled her eyes back at them.

"It was either that or a civil war. Thanks to the chancellor's ploy Governor Yoko's rage was abated enough to let Mai's slight go." The princess scoffed before she resumed her walk while the others exchanged a grudgingly thoughtful glance before they resumed onward.

"That's right Azula-sama! Size doesn't matter!" Elle cheered with her chest puffing out in a show of innocent pride while her big sisters sweatdropped over her infectious cheer.

"In your case it does. You are so scrawny that we have to take great care not to step on you." Azula taunted with a smug smile on her full lips while her childhood friends cast her a disapproving glance.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed only to find herself smiling once more to see that their small friend took it as praise.

"And yet it was the smallest member of the party that saved the day! I defeated the crocodile thingamdo!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her hands on her hips while she adorably imitated her master's pose.

"Crocodile-shark." The princess corrected with a roll of her eyes yet even so she couldn't help but gaze down at her servant in approval.

Elle had great power.

She just needed someone to show her how to use it.

And there was no one more qualified than her.

"Whatever Azula! Elle still won!" Ty Lee shouted in a supportive voice with a hand on Elle's head while the others still marveled over the girl's power.

"I really mean it Elle. If there's anything I can do to repay you." The markswoman spoke with her tawny eyes softening down at her little sister's bright face.

"Well! I don't know oneesan…. maybe a snuggle would do the trick?" Elle pondered with a finger under her chin while Mai chuckled over her.

"Childish peasant. You are so predictable." Azula sighed with her hands still on her hips while Elle smiled up at her.

"A snuggle?" The older man asked in a baffled voice as he hurriedly made his way out.

"I don't usually do snuggles. But for you…I'll make an exception." Mai stated with her hand on Elle's shoulder while the younger girl beamed in delight.

'I still can't believe that such an odd girl…is the key to defeating the Avatar.' Nako thought with bewilderment in her golden eyes.

Only to sigh in relief a moment later as she gazed at her monarch's clearly pleased face.

If nothing else she should be thankful that Azula was letting them go without punishment.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl inquired as she walked between her big sister and her older girlfriend.

"Hm?" The princess responded as she turned to gaze over her shoulder at her handmaid's thoughtful face.

"I don't think it's fair to keep that poor crocodile shark in captivity. I think you should set him free." Elle commented with a finger under her lip while all but Azula gazed down at her in horror.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Azula agreed with a wave of her hand while all but Elle recoiled in terror.

"Really!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with her mouth open in joy.

"A-Azula!" The brown-haired woman cried out in mortification.

She wasn't sure if she should find it horrifying or adorable that Azula literally didn't have it in her to tell Elle no.

Ultimately, she decided to settle on a mix of the two.

"Of course. I'll see let the poor dear go. In the Earth Kingdom." The princess purred with a malevolent smile forming on her lips while her subordinates shuddered behind her.

'Leave it to Azula to turn a naïve request into something much more horrifying.' The markswoman thought with a groan while she strode beside her adopted sister.

"That's my princess! She's the kindest person in the whole world!" Elle chirped with a grin while everyone gazed unconvinced at Azula's smirking face.

"I truly am. My perfection is a divine right. It is truly a harsh burden to shoulder…being so flawless in a world full of lesser people." Azula huffed as she scanned her fingernails with a conceited smirk upon her lips.

The two noblewomen just sighed as they exchanged an exasperated glance yet all the while knowing that it was pointless to debate their friend's colossal ego.

And neither did anyone else in their party.

That is aside from their smallest member.

"Do you see that Nako! It's just like I told you!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she walked closer to the nervous pilot.

"Eh? It is?" The royal pilot answered in a wary voice while she sensed their monarch's eyes bearing down on them.

"Mhm! Such titles of status like royalty and nobility have no meaning!" Elle announced with a chipper carefree smile while Nako suddenly trembled in fear beside her.

And just like that all members in the party halted.

While the three nobles shivered as they turned to Azula's now merciless face.

"Hey! S-stop trying to get me killed. The princess likes me and I would prefer to keep it that way!" Nako complained with a gulp while Azula glared down at their backs.

"You have nothing to worry about Nako! She might look a little scary but deep down inside she's a big softie!" The blonde-haired girl shouted with a wide smile while the pilot recoiled from her touch in horror.

The two noblewomen mustered a laugh at Azula's expense while the prideful woman glowered down at the young handmaid's back.

"Care to repeat that?" The princess demanded in an intimidating voice with her fists planted on her hips while she loomed over the two peasant girls.

"Y-you're crazy Elle. You're a dangerous person to be around." The royal pilot sputtered with her words causing the two noblewomen to sweatdrop.

In a strange way Nako had a point.

"Don't tell anyone Nako but secretly…" Elle murmured as she leaned into Nako's ear while the poor pilot gulped with Azula bearing down on their necks.

All the while Azula glared down at the two girls with narrowed golden eyes that only widened in anger when she caught what her handmaid was saying.

"I'm the master and she's the servant. But don't tell her that. She doesn't know." The blonde-haired girl whispered with a playful smile while her big sister's chuckled behind her.

And the royal woman grasped at her biceps while she ground her teeth in anger that had the nobleman backing away.

Suffice to say Ukano was astounded by how fond the princess and her team were of this young girl.

So much so that the girl was even allowed to talk openly in front of the Crown Princess herself!

"Twenty-five floggings for the both of you!" Azula bellowed in callous voice as she narrowed her eyes down at her handmaid's happy face and her pilot's now terrified countenance.

"But I didn't do anything!" Nako protested with a gulp while the two noblewomen gazed at her in sympathy.

"And now you've just earned twenty-five more for attempting to speak to me as an equal!" The princess snapped with a scowl while the acrobat sighed alongside her.

"Yes princess! Fifty floggings for the both of us!" Elle agreed in a joyful voice while Nako stared at her as if she had just spouted a third arm.

"You are really weird Elle." The royal pilot commented with a sigh while the younger girl just smiled back at her.

"Are you mocking me servant?" Azula questioned with a snort while she leveled her pet in a beyond strict glare.

"I suppose so! But I've mastered the art of Azula-sama's flow! All you have to do is humor her by agreeing with everything she says and bow when she tells you to! If you do that, she won't find out that we're actually the bosses around here!" The blonde-haired girl quipped in the terrified pilot's ear just when the torches above them suddenly exploded in blue fire.

"Rebellious peasants! Prepare to be punished for this disrespect!" The princess yelled out with her golden eyes narrowing into a penetrating glare while the acrobat giggled beside her.

"Quick! Run Nako!" The blonde-haired girl cried out just as she scampered away with the terrified pilot running alongside her.

"Ty Lee! Mai! Go catch those miscreants!" Azula ordered with a thrust of her finger while her two childhood friends gazed at her in amusement.

"I don't feel like it. I need to change into a fresh pair of clothes and get out of this wretched palace." Mai remarked in deadpan as she walked beside her baffled father.

She really couldn't blame him for being so confused.

It was truly perplexing to witness the affect that Elle was having on Azula.

"Please do. You smell like a wet possum pigeon." The princess snorted in a pompous voice with her cruel words causing her friend to turn red in the cheeks in her anger.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman scolded while the two members of House Lin quickly began to walk away.

"What! They smell revolting!" Azula complained with her arms crossing over her breasts while Ty Lee cast her a pointed stare.

"A change of clothes would be good." Ukano muttered with a sigh while his daughter still gritted her teeth in anger.

"Yeah well. You're one to talk Azula. Considering that you didn't smell so fresh on our little camping trip." The markswoman grumbled as she stomped off while her father quivered in returning fear when the princess's golden eyes burned a hole in her back.

"What did you just say!" The princess growled in a glacial voice only for the acrobat to sigh as the two vanished around the corner.

"Come on Azula. It's only fair. You started it." Ty Lee reminded as she began to walk beside her controlling friend.

"I didn't smell. I bathed every day in the river." Azula scoffed in a haughty voice while she ran a well-manicured fingernail through her hair.

"Look Azula…about earlier." The brown-haired woman began nervously while her royal friend glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Save it Ty Lee. I am through with your lectures." The princess spoke in a colder voice only to find herself relaxing ever so slightly when the acrobat touched her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave your side Azula. And I'm sorry if I said anything that would have put that thought in your head. Okay?" Ty Lee stated in a softer voice with her kind eyes gazing back at Azula's now taken aback face.

The princess opened her mouth for a brief moment before she closed her lips while she gazed back at her longtime friend with a more pleased countenance than before.

"Fine. I accept your apology." Azula replied with her fingers curling around her bicep while she turned to glare off at the nearest wall.

Only for her scowl to increase when she felt the acrobat slip her arm around her shoulder.

"The last thing I would want is for us to be apart!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed just as she hugged her stiffening friend.

"Humph. You can let go now Ty Lee. I already have to deal with my servant constantly clinging onto me. I don't need you getting clingy like the tiger monkey." The princess declared in a spoiled voice while her friend giggled at her from over her shoulder.

"We should really take Elle to the beach tomorrow Azula. It would be a great way to show off your strength to Elle in front of all the other beachgoers!" Ty Lee announced with a wide grin while Azula's lips curled up in a thoughtful smirk.

"Perhaps Ty Lee…perhaps." Azula answered in a contemplative voice while she scanned her clenched fist with a refined smile on her regal lips.

"It will be so much fun!" The brown-haired woman shouted with a cheerful countenance while the royal woman smirked in agreement.

"Of course, it will Ty Lee. We don't usually take servants with us to the beach. But now we have a worshipful pet peasant to wait on us hand and foot while we bath in the sun." The princess boasted with a smug smirk while she took delight in how the acrobat nearly fell over in surprise.

"That's…not what I meant Azula." Ty Lee stated flatly with her hands falling to her sides while she walked beside her arrogant friend.

If nothing else Elle would get to see the beach.

Even if Azula was too busy working her to death for the poor girl to get anything out of it…

Zoe sat in a chair with her hazel eyes gazing up at the ceiling when she heard the door open behind her.

She lazily glanced over her shoulder only to find herself unsurprised when her mother gazed back at her.

"You seem displeased." Yoko commented as she seated herself in her chair while Zoe stared back at her.

"I wonder why that might be." The captain stated as she leaned back while her mother sat opposite of her.

"You have been gone from home for an entire year and you already want to leave." The older woman quipped in an observant voice as she reclined with her hands folded in her lap.

"My home is on the battlefield." Zoe remarked with her bandaged hand grasping at the arm of her chair.

"Your home is Fire Mountain." Yoko retorted with her hazel eyes forming a narrowed stare while her daughter gazed back at her.

"What is it that you want mother?" The captain questioned in a knowing voice while her mother eyed her intently.

"You know what I want." The older woman answered only to find herself scowling when her eldest turned away.

"And my answer is still no. I have no interest in your seat mother. Give it to Sia." Zoe declared with a wave of her hand while her mother stared back in poorly concealed mortification.

"She may be my daughter but I will never cede Fire Mountain to a nonbender." Yoko remarked with a stony countenance only for her hazel eyes to narrow in anger her daughter abruptly stood up from her seat.

"It was good seeing you mother. But I really have to go." The captain announced as she arose with her back turned to her angered parent.

"Why won't you just do your duty to your house?" The older woman demanded with her fists clenching on the tabletop.

Only for hardened eyes to meet her daughter's defiant glare when she turned around to stare down at her.

"I am doing my duty! My duty to my country! Do not preach to me of duty and honor!" Zoe shouted as her fist pounded the desk while a small crack appeared in the wood as a result of her abuse.

"By Agni Zoe why do you continue to insist on thrusting yourself in one threatening battle after another?" Yoko inquired in a frustrated voice while Zoe turned to face the door.

"You damn well know why." The captain answered as she placed her hands in her hair before the hair tie flew down onto her scowling mother's desk.

And just like that her short hair hung freely behind her as she turned to gaze into her mother's angered hazel eyes.

"For glory." Zoe spoke in a tone that brook no argument just as she stormed for the doors.

"Zoe! Get back here! We aren't finished yet!" The older woman yelled out as the torches in the room took burst to life as proof of her fury.

"You have only one heir mother. And it isn't me." The captain concluded as she briefly gazed at her enraged mother over her shoulder.

Before she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Never even stopping when the older woman furiously called out to her.

About forty-five minutes later.

The princess's group sat waiting for Elle to finish her shower on a balcony that overlooked the palace gardens

Azula sat beside Ty Lee and across from them sat a freshly washed Mai.

Beside Mai sat the still nervous Nako.

The pilot had yet to become used to spending time with nobility and royalty.

"Did your father leave already?" Ty Lee asked as she fiddled with her braided hair while she watched her friend nod in response.

"Not that I blame him. But he did say that I was welcome to bring Elle to visit Ash City anytime I wanted." Mai answered in her usual deadpan while Azula glanced back at her with annoyed golden eyes.

"No. You are not permitted to do so. The girl is my pet. Not yours. She stays with me at all times." Azula remarked in a supremely egotistical voice with a haughty smile on her lips while her two lifelong friends sighed.

And the pilot just wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Uh but she's our little sister Azula. I just have to take her to see my family sometime!" Ty Lee exclaimed with excitement in her voice while Azula rolled her eyes back at her.

"Family? As in all seven of you?" The princess snorted with a trace of amusement in her voice while the acrobat sunk back in a pout.

"Meanie. You know I don't like being part of a matched set." The brown-haired woman complained while her spoiled friend just sighed as she scanned her fingernails.

"Matched set?" Nako asked in an awkward voice while she shifted when the three highborn women turned to gaze at her.

"Ty Lee has six identical twins." The markswoman responded dryly just as the pilot nearly fell out of her seat.

"S-six?" The royal pilot blurted out with blinking golden eyes.

"Each of us adopted a special hobby to tell us apart from the rest! Ty Lin plays the flute! Ty Lat is a swimmer! Ty Lao is a dancer! Ty Liu plays the harp…and uh Ty Lum makes origami! And Ty Woo insults people! And I specialize in acrobatics!" Ty Lee explained with a grin while all three women gazed at her in confusion.

Even Azula rose an inquisitive brow while she studied her friend incredulously.

"Wow. That's confusing." Nako stated with her mouth open in puzzlement while Azula just sighed heavily.

"Ty Lee. That has got to be the most convoluted family story I have ever heard." Azula spoke flatly while her lifelong friend still smiled back at her.

"Maybe so. But it's how we tell each other apart." The brown-haired woman replied with a carefree shrug.

"Nako." The princess began strictly as she turned to the pilot only for the poor woman to sit up in a panic.

A detail that had both noblewomen gazing at the girl in pity.

"Yes princess?" The royal pilot responded in a noticeable voice of admiration that earned her a smirk of approval from her monarch.

"Tomorrow we are all going to the beach. I hereby command you to come with us." Azula ordered to the surprise of all three women present.

"G-go to the beach with you?" Nako repeated in a dumbfounded voice while the two noblewomen gazed at Azula in shock.

"Refuse me and I will destroy you! You will be struck down into a defeat so profound that you will never again rise above the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" The princess declared in a terrifying voice with her golden eyes now narrowing back at the other woman's terrified face.

Mai and Ty Lee just sweatdropped while they sighed over their friends demented behavior.

"Azula! That's not how you ask a friend to go hang out with you." Ty Lee exclaimed as she offered the scared woman a comforting smile.

"The Great Princess Azula does not ask! She commands!" Azula scoffed as she lounged back upon her posterior the acrobat sighed in defeat.

"I-I'll go to the beach with you princess! Just please don't kill me." The royal pilot agreed with sweat dripping down her brow while the markswoman snorted in amusement beside her.

"Well the solution is simple then Nako. Do as you are told." The princess remarked with a smirk while she pointed a finger in the direction of the intimidated woman's nodding face.

"Wait! Does that mean that…we're friends?" Nako queried in an awestruck voice while all three highborn women gazed at her oddly.

"You wouldn't be sitting with me if you weren't." Azula snorted as she rolled her elegant eyes once more while she eyed the pilot with a flicker of fondness in her cold stare.

"What? No! Of course, I'll be friends with you princess!" The royal pilot exclaimed in delight while the acrobat leaned over to pat her shoulder.

"Welcome to the team Nako!" The brown-haired woman yelled out while the pilot flushed in appreciation.

"T-thank you Lady Ty lee." Nako answered in an awkward voice only for Ty Lee to kindly shake her head.

"No need for formalities. Just Ty Lee will do." Ty Lee assured as she leaned back into her seat while Nako gazed at her uncertainly.

"I…won't get in trouble if I call you by name?" The royal pilot requested with a small trace of fear in her voice that prompted the acrobat to frown in sympathy.

"No! Most certainly not. Isn't that right Mai?" The brown-haired woman asked as she turned to her apathetic friend.

She could certainly see why Nako would be worried.

All things considered Nako struck a figurative gold mine when she saved Azula's life.

She has no doubt that the pilot doesn't want to lose all of the honors that Azula has given her.

"I'm not much for titles. But I can't say the same for Azula." Mai answered in monotone while she still gazed about with unhidden fear in her eyes.

"Yes well. I am. Continue to serve me faithfully Nako and perhaps one day you will have the honor of calling me by name." The princess commented with a sophisticated smile while her two noble friends rolled their eyes outside of her line of vision.

"R-right princess. I will do just that." Nako stuttered in a moved voice only to turn her head when she heard a door open behind them.

They had all expected to be greeted by Elle.

Only to find themselves gazing at Zoe as she stepped out onto the balcony.

Mai visibly tensed as soon as she saw the woman that she despised.

"Why isn't your hair in a top-knot? And where is your tie?" Azula taunted with her boots propped up on a stool while she watched Zoe stand over her.

"Gone. It's not me. I just came to let you know that I am departing for the city." Zoe informed in a curter voice than usual while Azula rose a curious eye brow.

"You seem irate. What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying being home?" The princess questioned in a smooth voice while the armored woman slid her cloak over her shoulders.

"Not particularly…House Lin." The captain stated as she turned to gaze down at the seated woman with observant hazel eyes.

"What?" The markswoman snapped in a hateful voice while the soldier stepped closer.

"I am astounded that you are alive. The crocodile shark always gets through the cage by the third minute." Zoe quipped with a taunting smile while Mai spun around to glare at Azula's unsympathetic face.

"A-Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed while her royal friend just scoffed.

"Oh please! Mai and her father escaped with all of their limbs attached." Azula scoffed as she waved a hand before her face.

"Only because of Elle!" Ty Lee growled with a boot tapping on the floor while Mai just scowled down at the floor.

'It's just another reason to be thankful for Elle's devotion.' Mai thought as she gazed back up at Zoe only to frown when a hand was lowered before her face.

"Out of the kindness of my heart…I have decided to forgive you for your cowardly murder attempt." The captain announced to the surprise of the others as she gazed down at the suspicious woman.

"I find that hard to believe." The markswoman muttered as she eyed the older female warily.

"It's the truth. I am more forgiving than my mother. Vassal house has abated my bloodlust." Zoe assured with her hazel eyes staring down at Mai's doubtful face.

"You told me that you were going to have me raped by a komodo rhino and now you expect me to shake your hand?" Mai demanded with anger in her voice while Nako nearly fell out of her seat.

"W-woah. Remind me never to anger you Zoe." Nako stammered with a shudder while Ty Lee still glared at Zoe.

"I was angry but that's all gone now. Come. Give me your hand." The captain insisted as she pulled the glaring woman to her feet by the wrist.

And Azula watched with curious golden eyes as Mai quickly took a nervous step backwards.

"What sort of idiot do you take me for? Let go of my hand!" The markswoman complained with her tawny eyes narrowing at the other noblewoman's face.

"And now we're going to put that behind us." Zoe instructed in a serious voice while Mai furrowed her brows in frustration.

"Really? No komodo rhino?" Azula asked in a smug voice while Mai spun around to stare down at her in anger.

"Shut up Azula!" Mai snapped with reddened cheeks while she ground her teeth together.

"Your assassination skills leave much to be desired. As can be said of your marital candidacy. But even so. I have decided to forgive you." The captain explained with her hand gripping the other woman's own while tawny eyes glared back at her in humiliation.

All the while the princess snickered in laughter in the background while the acrobat just gazed at her in disapproval.

"Don't mock me Zoe." The markswoman replied in an increasingly aggravated voice while the other woman still gripped her hand.

"I'm not mocking you. I just want to ask you one thing. Do you still think that I deserve to die in such a shameful manner?" Zoe questioned in a searching voice while Mai stared back at her in surprise.

And Azula now gazed at Mai through the corner of her eye as if she were silently telling her not to mess this up.

The noblewoman of House Lin hesitated for a brief moment while she gazed away from the soldier's hand.

All the while recalling Zoe's compassion for their dying allies.

How she assisted Nako on the climb.

How she was quick to share the liquor stores with the soldiers.

Zoe's surprising appreciation for Elle handing over her shirt and giving hers to Elle in return.

Which was not to mention the woman's equally surprising kindness to the people of Fire Mountain.

"No. I…don't. I cannot say that you deserve to die…and I no longer wish to kill you. I…apologize for the assassination attempt. But not for saving Zuko." Mai answered in turn while Zoe gazed back with a flicker of surprise in her hazel eyes.

"Very well. I accept your apology." The captain declared to the astonishment of all present as she released the stunned noblewoman's hand at long last.

"But that doesn't mean that I like you." The markswoman growled as she took a step back while the soldier now narrowed her eyes back at her.

"My sentiments exactly. Piece of shit." Zoe spat at her boots while the others sweatdropped when Mai did the same.

"Cunt." Mai hissed in a voice of loathing only for Azula's voice to cut through the air like a whip.

"Enough!" The princess bellowed with her volume causing the pilot and the acrobat to flinch.

"Ah. It's going to be so wonderful…lording over you for the next three years to come." The captain purred as she reached out to pat the once more frightened woman on her shoulder.

"Joy." The markswoman snorted as she backed away while she eyed the soldier in still present unease.

Just before she plopped back down in her seat while she folded her angered arms over her breasts.

"What's gotten into you?" The princess pondered in a slightly inquisitive voice while her most skilled soldier shifted on her feet.

"Nothing. Nothing has gotten into me. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be waiting for you outside of the palace gates." Zoe answered in a somewhat evasive voice before walked away before the puzzled monarch could comment further on her behavior.

Azula just leaned back in her seat with a sigh while she gazed off into the distance.

Her lips pursed into a scowl while she crossed her arms in her lap.

"Just what is taking that girl so long?" The princess complained as she tapped her boot while the acrobat frowned.

"Maybe you should go check on her Azula? She's still healing from her injuries." Ty Lee advised with a hand waving in the air while Azula pridefully scowled back at her.

"You expect me to go check on a peasant?" Azula asked in a snobbish voice while her two friends rolled their eyes at her.

"You already do it every day." Mai stated with a small smirk while she turned to her leader's frowning face.

"Whatever! I'll go 'check' on the tiger monkey. If only because I have chores that I want her to do…" The princess trailed off with a finger twirling through her hair while she strode off without another word.

It wasn't until that the door closed shut behind her that the three remaining women turned to share a knowing look with one another.

It was plain to see to all three of them that Azula was falling for Elle.

She was just too proud to admit it.

Azula stepped into the servant chamber that Elle had been granted to wash up.

She turned her head in annoyance when she heard the sound of running water in the bathroom ahead.

"How can that girl still be showering? Elle!" The princess grumbled as she stomped towards the bathroom with her fists on her hips.

And then she placed her hand on the door with a sigh.

"Servant? Are you in there?" Azula questioned with just a sliver of concern in her strict voice before she pushed the door open.

Only for her golden eyes to widen when she heard heavy breathing coming from inside the show.

Without even so much as a second thought the princess sprinted for the shower door.

And nearly tore the door off its hinges.

Only to find herself staring down in unconcealed concern to find the girl sitting naked on the floor of the shower.

And most worrying of all was the fact that her handmaid was unconscious!

The small girl moaned with her wet hair pushing into the wall of the heated shower just when two strong feminine arms grasped ahold of her shoulders.

"Peasant! Wake up!" The princess shouted with a slight loss in composure as she shook her moaning pet's small shoulders.

Not even a second later she scooped the tiny girl into her arms while her callous eyes narrowed in renewed anger when her gaze briefly swept over her handmaid's scarring wound.

The girl mumbled with her head against her shoulder while she quickly carried her girlfriend out of the steaming shower.

"Wake up little peasant." Azula ordered with building panic in her voice while she shook her pet's shoulders.

And for the briefest of moments her mind flashed back to how she felt when she was gazing down at the girl bleeding in her arms.

The princess plopped down on the cot with her posterior sinking into the bed while she nudged her girlfriend's shoulders once more.

"Elle! Wake up dear!" Azula commanded in an unusually apprehensive voice with her mouth open in concern.

Her heart began to race in familiar fear that something terrible had befallen her sweet serving girl.

Only for her eyes to widen in relief when the girl finally opened her eyes.

"Azula-sama? What happened?" Elle murmured in a tired voice with the back of her head against her master's breast while Azula's golden eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean what happened! I came in to…because I have work for you to do and I found you unconscious in the shower!" The princess exclaimed in a colder voice with her strict eyes still peering down at her pretty handmaid's blinking face.

"Oh? I was? Sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke softly as she blushed when she felt her girlfriend's arm slide around her naked back.

And then she peacefully sunk into her master's protective arms while she quivered when the older female growled in her ear.

"Are you feeling alright little handmaid?" Azula questioned with her fingertips brushing against her pet's cheek while Elle leaned into her neck.

"I just feel a little sleepy. Whatever I did in that cave…made me tired." Elle admitted in a sheepish voice while she felt Azula's palms cup her cheek.

"Tired? Whatever am I to do with you peasant?" The princess sighed as she gazed down at her naked handmaid with a fond smile on her full lips.

She couldn't deny that it felt quite nice to hold her naked handmaid in her lap.

"I…don't know but a kiss would be nice." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a bashful voice with her amber eyes peering up into confident golden eyes.

"A kiss? You wish for your master to give you a kiss?" Azula purred just as she fell down onto the cot with her blushing girlfriend in her toned arms.

"T-that's so master…may I…please have a kiss?" Elle pondered in an innocent voice only to find herself blushing even deeper when Azula's much taller body crawled atop her.

"Oh, very well…I suppose that I could allow it." The princess sighed as she traced a fingernail along her serving girl's shivering cheek just as she leaned down to exhale in her pet's face.

"O-ooh Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a still sleepy voice while much taller woman straddled her nude body.

"Hm. You like that? Being on the bottom?" Azula cooed with a charming smile on her lips while her warm hand slid down on Elle's gasping cheek.

"I-I d-do master." Elle sputtered with a lovestruck blush on her cheeks when Azula's face loomed in her line of vision.

Only for her cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of red when her girlfriend's other hand suddenly groped her naked ass.

"You belong to me little lady." The princess spoke in a purr as her hot breath washed over her girlfriend's quivering cheek while her lips lowered over her handmaid's waiting mouth.

"I-I belong to you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in an abashed voice only for her overwhelmed eyes to widen when her girlfriend's full lips crushed against her own.

She sunk back into the cot with Azula's dark hair hanging over her eyes while the powerful woman smashed her lips into hers in a breathtaking kiss.

The handmaid lay there with her heart racing a mile a minute while the princess effortlessly led their passionate kiss.

Only for Elle to gasp in wonderment when Azula's lips teasingly began to slide off her own.

"Mhm. Mine….my pet." Azula remarked in softened voice with one hand still on her handmaid's lovely ass and the other on her trembling cheek.

"My dominant…my protector." Elle whimpered as she shyly pressed her face into her girlfriend's growling cheek while Azula's nose nuzzled the side of her face.

And then her cheeks flushed once more when she felt Azula's nostrils release a puff of air against her cheek.

"If there was something wrong…you would tell me…wouldn't you?" The princess pondered with her lips against her serving girl's cheek while she held onto her young girlfriend's cheek.

"I would Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl muttered as she closed her eyes while strong arms snaked around her naked back.

"So be it peasant. I will take your word for it. But see to it that you don't forget who owns you." Azula stated with a possessive smirk while she pulled the naked girl into her arms until her handmaid's face was in the crook of her neck.

"Yes Azula-sama…as you…command." Elle yawned as she hid her face in Azula's neck while the older female released a pompous sigh over her.

"Just…be sure that you stay in good health tiger monkey. If you don't…I will have to punish you." The princess sighed in a smooth voice with her warm breath brushing against her serving girl's forehead.

"Wakarimashita…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a heavy yawn while she began to breath peaceably in her girlfriend's neck.

Not a moment later Azula rose an inquisitive brow she heard the sound of soft snoring emanating from against her neck.

The royal woman snorted as she rolled her elegant golden eyes while she held her palm against the back of her handmaid's blonde hair.

"I didn't say that you could go to sleep tiger monkey." Azula grumbled with her fingernails running through her Elle's hair while the younger girl snored into her neck.

But even so.

She couldn't help but make a mental note in her brilliant brain that this power easily drained her girlfriend's chi.

Perhaps…it was indeed worth consulting that sage in the Forgetful Valley after all?

Her mind was already made up.

After Fire Mountain…

To the Forgetful Valley it is then.

**AN:**

**Alright, so most of you are probably wondering about Elle's power and how it worked on the crocodile-shark.**

**There are many rules to her power that I am setting in place that restrict it's use. Some, that I cannot reveal now. And there are some purposes behind the Component that I also cannot state now because it would spoil the plot.**

**But basically, the user of the Component has the power to puncture the Spirit World when they are in the Component State.**

**The Spirit World is intricately connected to the world of Avatar, this means that Aang is not the only one with a connection to the Spirit World.**

**There are ancient animals and spirits that hold a deep connection to the Spirit World. And just like the lion turtle that we saw teach Aang energy bending. The crocodile-shark has some level of connection to the Spirit World.**

**What Elle essentially did was activate her power in fear for Mai and her father's life. The crocodile shark was knocked by by the release of her chi. **

**The release of Elle's power created an accidental barrier, and when the creature got too close it was startled by the otherworldly nature of her power.**

**Now, this doesn't mean that Elle can one shot sea monsters left and right.**

**It simply means that when a user of the Component is in their activated state that beings with a connection to the Spirit World hold a desire to steer clear. Because they can sense on an instinctual level what Elle is capable of. **

**And kind of like animals being frightened of fire, beings of the Spirit World hold an inherent fear of Elle. Because even though she is a pacifist and she means well. The nature of her Component frightens them.**

**The Avatar is one with the Spirit World, whereas the Component is not. **

**This also means that just like the lion turtle that crocodile shark may hold some sort of sentience. But we'll have to wait until later before we see it again.**

**And we also saw that Elle is growing bolder. Not only did she jump in to save Mai and Ukano, also also stood up to Yoko.**

**Elle's character growth happens slowly, but having her grow stronger and more confident is one of the primary focuses of book one.**

**As for Yoko, we also saw the difference between her and Zoe. Zoe, does not look down on commoners, as she has mingled with them her entire life. Yoko, is much more traditional. In a way Yoko is much like Ozai. But she is more pragmatic, kind of like Tywin Lannister.**

**What Zoe considers amusing Yoko considers infuriating. **

**And yes, some of you may be surmised by Yoko can bend lightning too.**

**However, like I said, Yoko is more of a traditional firebender like Ozai and the high generals. Whereas Zoe and Azula are taking their bending down a more innovative path that steers away from tradition.**

**Azula's lightning bending in Smoke and Shadows was definitely superior to any other lightning bending seen before. This includes Ozai and Iroh too, as Azula is the only one shown to be able to generate it instantaneously.**

**Azula generating her lightning before Yoko could react was a moment that I intended to showcase how she has surpassed her father. And it serves as a small taste of the eventual clash between Azula and Ozai.**

**And as we learned, Yoko did indeed intend for Mai and Ukano to die in the cave. But thanks to Elle they get to walk away with their life. **

**Azula would have intervened if Mai was about to die. But that doesn't change the fact that the creature always gets through by the three minute mark.**

**But even so. Yoko still got what she wanted. Mai now fears Yoko more than Azula and she will be too terrified to ever cross the woman again.**

**And Chancellor Terak came out ahead as well.**

**But despite Yoko's cruelty, we did see that she now holds gratitude to Elle for helping out Zoe back on the isle.**

**And Elle also earned Ukano's gratitude. Despite her status as a serving girl, she is moving up in importance among the Fire Nation high nobility.**

**And we also saw Zoe and Mai shake hands. The torment isn't over for Mai though. Because Zoe is now her superior. Which is something that we will get a taste of later on.  
**

**Additionally, we saw a hint of why Sia left so quickly. Yoko won't leave Fire Mountain to a nonbender. Yoko treats Zoe as the ideal daughter, and Sia as a disappointment. This causes Sia to feel disdain for her house and it makes Zoe angry because it drives a wedge between her relations with her sister.**

**Zoe has no interest in governing Fire Mountain, and that displeases Yoko.**

**We also saw that Zoe is willing to obey almost any order that Yoko gives. But as soon as she hears their mother disparage Sia she storms out in anger. **

**This serves to illustrate that Zoe's family life is in shambles which only serves to further motivate her to return to the glory of the battlefield. **

**And Azula and Nako are officially friends, albeit humorously. In the coming chapters we'll see how poor Nako reacts to being friends with a sadistic princess that threatens to kill her if she declines to go to the beach. **

**And lastly, we saw again that Elle's power takes a toll on her energy. In the following arc we will get to see her begin training to use her power at will.**

**And in chapter sixty we are going to touch more on her health problems.**

**After almost losing Elle. Azula is being more affectionate with Elle. And as a result, when they are alone. We will see their relationship take on a more romantic turn while Azula learns to express her affections for Elle.**

**Anyhow, that is about all of the action that we will see in this arc. The rest of the arc, is mostly going to focus on Azula, Elle, Mai and Ty Lee bonding.**

**And we'll get lots of ElZula fluff in the coming chapters while they are in Fire Mountain.**

**That's all for now though!**

**Stay tuned for next time. **

**For chapter fifty-nine! ****Of Fugitives and Poison!**


	60. Of Fugitives and Poison

**Hey, everyone.**

**I am back with another chapter. **

**I want to thank everyone for all of the favorites, reviews and follows over the last week.**

**And as usual, please continue to do so.**

**I am very excited that the story has reached one hundred favorites and follows! **

**And as always please enjoy the chapter! **

_Of Fugitives and Poison – Chapter Fifty-Nine_

Two carriages sat before the palace gates.

Elle sat in the carriage leaning against Mai's shoulder while the older female gazed down at her with protective tawny eyes.

The small girl was snoring against the noblewoman's elbow while the acrobat grinned at the scene from the seat across from them.

And Nako just continued to gaze at the two with ever present astonishment in her eyes.

'I still can't believe that these noblewomen and the Crown Princess take such loving care of their serving girl.' The royal pilot thought before she turned to gaze out the window.

"Aww. That's so cute Mai. Elle really enjoys cuddling with you." Ty Lee giggled with her hands in her lap while Mai offered her a small smile in return.

"Yeah. I know." Mai replied with a sigh as she slipped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder while the exhausted girl snored against her chest.

It was quite shocking to see that Elle was this drained just from using her strange powers for two short moments.

'She's…a good kid.' The markswoman thought as she held the snoring girl in a hug while the acrobat still smiled at the two of them.

Zoe was overseeing the loading of armaments and weapons for the war to come.

While Azula stood on a staircase above the two carriages with her arms folded over her breasts.

All the while she stared down at Yoko as the older woman arose from her respectful bow.

"If that will be all Governor Yoko. I have other matters to attend to." The princess stated in a dignified voice as she briefly gazed over her shoulder at her carriage.

"Before you go. I have a gift for you." Yoko spoke in a composed voice while Azula tilted her head in curiosity as she turned to face her.

"You have a gift for me? Well, why didn't you just say so." Azula commented with a hint of spoiled intrigue in her voice as she watched the woman reach into her robed pocket.

And then she observed as the governor extended a closed fist before her face.

"Take this with you." The older woman commented just as she opened her hand while her monarch gazed down at the tiny vial in her open palm with inquisitive golden eyes.

"Is that…poison?" The princess questioned in a lazy voice while she gazed back into the noblewoman's ruthless hazel eyes.

"Your destructive techniques are all well and good Your Highness. But ultimately there are better ways to end the Avatar than a bolt of lightning. This poison is a hundred times more lethal than the voltage that you dealt him over six years ago." Yoko explained as she placed the vial in Azula's opening palm.

"Really? Is it now?" Azula purred with a flicker of sadism in her cold gaze while her fingers wrapped around the tiny vial.

"Hold it with care. If the poison gets into your skin you will die." The older woman instructed with her hand falling back to her side while her monarch now glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"You would be so careless as to hand your future Fire Lord a poison and not say so ahead of time?" The princess demanded as she the vial more carefully between two fingers before she placed it in her breast pocket.

"If you were so incompetent that you couldn't figure out how to handle a vial of poison then that would mean that you aren't fit to be Fire Lord." Yoko quipped with a twinge of sass in her voice while Azula turned to cast her an aggravated scowl.

"I am going to ignore that. And instead tell you to finish up so we can leave." Azula ordered with a moody scowl on her impatient lips while Yoko gazed back at her.

"There is no cure for this poison. So, be certain that you hit the Avatar himself. Once you hit your target his internal organs will shut down. From his heart. To his brain. To his lungs. It will all fail simultaneously." The older woman assured in businesslike voice while the younger woman's lips began to curl up into a cold smile.

"I am impressed Governor Yoko. You've thought this through." The princess remarked with an approving smirk while she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"It has many names. But I like to call it…breathless." Yoko declared with her palm before her face while Azula's lips curled into a grin.

"I like the name. Breathless it is then." Azula spoke with a contemplative smile while she held her fist below her chin.

"Just…try to remember one thing princess." The older woman began in a cool voice while her monarch tilted her head.

"And that would be?" The princess questioned in an equally composed voice while the older woman surveyed her intently.

"Wars and extended occupations cost a great deal of gold and manpower. Foolishly overspending your gold reserve puts your country in debt. The longer you occupy the more troops you deploy. The more troops you deploy the more you weaken yourself at home. And that my princess is how nations fall." Yoko announced in a fearless voice with a hardened expression that never winced when Azula's smile gave way to a furious glare.

"You dare to threaten me not once…not twice but thrice?" Azula responded in a vicious voice her golden eyes narrowed into murderous slits.

"I don't threaten you Princess Azula. I educate you. If you are the intelligent woman, I take you to be. You'll take it." The older woman answered in a blunt voice that had the royal woman glaring daggers through her skull.

"And what if I don't?" The princess almost snapped with her fingers grasping at her bicep while the older woman tilted her head.

"The greatest rulers in history listened to their advisers. Considering that your own father is planning an extravagant coronation ceremony behind your back. I should think it obvious that Fire Lord Ozai has no intentions on doing so himself." Yoko retorted with an undaunted countenance while Azula gritted her teeth in rising rage.

"You know? Did my father tell you? Or did you peruse his private writings?" Azula barked as her golden eyes shook in renewed rage for her father.

It had to be Chancellor Terak!

There was no way that her father would bother keeping this a secret only to tell Yoko just so she can deliver word back to her!

"Tell me Your Highness. What would happen if you encountered if an assassin challenged you to a duel? You would kill him of course. But what if there were ten? You would have to focus over a much greater terrain to achieve victory. But I have no doubt that you would win. But what about one hundred? Or three hundred even?" The older woman queried in a brilliant voice while the monarch pursed her lips into an aggravated scowl.

"First you threaten me and then you ignore me. And now you attempt to lecture me as if you were my mother?" The princess remarked in a callous voice while the older woman extended her hand to point to the city below.

"The more opponents you have and the wider you spread yourself the easier target you'll be. Until they eventually land a fatal blow once you spread yourself too thinly. The point that I am trying to make my princess. Is that rulers throughout history sometimes make the mistake of forgetting about what they have back home in their pursuits to have the entire world." Yoko stated with her finger pointing at the massive city in the distance while Azula turned her head to stare at her in annoyance.

"You don't think I already know this?" Azula asked in a guarded voice with her fists tightening over her biceps.

"All that I am saying princess. Is that if you are going to occupy a larger nation is that you should take care of your rivals before they grow too powerful. I speak of course about Princess Ling." The older woman continued with her arms folding over her chest.

The mere reminder that there was a survivor of Earth Kingdom royalty rousing a campaign against her was enough to shatter any good mood that she gained from spending a brief few moments with her handmaid.

"I will crush this princess like an ant beneath my boot." The princess sneered in a merciless voice with her red lips expressing a margin of sadistic delight over the prospect.

And if nothing else it was a fantastic way to show off her strength to her little intended.

What better way to show the girl that her will is absolute than to squash this rival princess before her serving girl's own eyes!

"I have no doubts that you will Your Highness. Let it be known that House Song will stand behind you should there be a succession war between you and your father…or even your brother." Yoko informed her monarch as she turned to face Azula's calculating eyes.

"Do you now?" Azula questioned as she eyed the matriarch's face with intelligent golden eyes.

"We do. Here at House Song we pride ourselves on strength more than anything else. You are stronger than your father. Blue fire will always be stronger than orange fire. Your flames burn with a brilliance unlike no other. And for that reason alone, we stand with you." The older woman declared in a respectful voice with her head inclining ever so slightly while the royal woman began to smile once more.

"Of course. My strength has no rival." The princess boasted with a growing smirk while she swelled in pride over the praise to her flames.

"House Song is the strongest house. Our name would easily give you a great advantage. This I offer to you. Whether it be the Earth Kingdom or a war for the crown. Just give us the order and we will proudly fight beside you." Yoko spoke in a serious voice while Azula's golden eyes shone in delight.

"You please me with your words Governor Yoko. But I presume that you want something in return." Azula commented in a cool voice with her full lips curling into a confident smile.

"Just one thing." The older woman admitted in a perfectly stoic voice while the monarch rose a brow in curiosity.

"And that would be?" The princess asked in a pressing voice while she followed the matriarch's eyes until she furrowed her brows in curiosity when she noticed that the woman's fell upon her captain.

"I want Zoe back." Yoko stated with a flicker of aggravation in her voice while Azula offered her a questioning glance.

"You already have her. I have not taken her from you." Azula snorted with a roll of her eyes while she gazed down at the woman loading the carriage.

"Ah. But you have. When the war is over, I want you to honorably dismiss Zoe from the Imperial Guard. And then she can take her seat as the head of House Song." The older woman announced just as the royal woman spun around with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"The Imperial Guard is an oath to serve the Royal Family for life." The princess reminded in a harsh voice with her eyes narrowing at the older woman once more.

"I am well aware. But you can dissolve it with but one word and then she will be free to receive her inheritance." Yoko insisted with her hard eyes still gazing back at Azula's displeased face.

"You already have a second daughter." Azula nearly snapped with her gaze taking on an increasingly irate stare.

"Sia is a nonbender. A nonbender is unfit to rule House Song." The older woman retorted with distaste in her eyes while her monarch's lips curved into an aggravated frown.

"You ask me to dishonor and enrage my greatest soldier?" The princess questioned with anger in her voice while she glared daggers a hole through the woman's skull.

"I ask you to do so honorably." Yoko replied without delay while Azula released a snide snort.

"Any dismissal from the Imperial Guard is viewed as a stain on a warrior's honor." Azula scoffed with a deep scowl on her regal lips.

"Zoe has this absurd notion that if she dies in the glory of the battlefield that she will become 'immortal'." The older woman grunted with displeasure in her eyes while the younger woman shifted on her booted feet.

"I am well aware. She has already told me as much." The princess spoke with an edge to her cold voice while she still glared at the other woman's scheming face.

"Princess Azula. I request that you return my daughter home to me alive. Restrict the amount of battles that she is permitted to participate in. And then bring her back to me upon the wars end so she can take her rightful seat as the heir of House Song." Yoko concluded in a determined voice while Azula still stared at her with angered golden eyes.

"You want me to shame and disgrace my best warrior?" Azula hissed with her fists falling down to her hips while she cast the other woman a pointed glare.

What sort of fool would go into war and purposefully make a point to dishonor their greatest soldier!

"I ask that you keep her alive." The older woman responded in a colder voice while she clenched her fists at her hips when her ruler began to walk away.

"You do not give me orders Governor Yoko. I suggest you remember that." The princess called out as she walked down the steps while the matriarch stared down the steps in anger.

"I will. And I can only hope that you give my words some thought." Yoko replied with her hazel eyes watching as Azula turned to briefly glare up at her.

Before she turned away just as quickly as she strode straight to her carriage.

Soon enough Azula seated herself in her seat while she turned to glare at Mai as soon as she took note of her handmaid's chosen place of rest.

"I can't help but notice that my girlfriend's face is quite close to your breasts," Azula commented with a deep frown of disapproval on her lips while her two lifelong friends sighed in frustration.

"Yeah. And?" Mai asked with a tiny trace of annoyance in her voice that earned her a possessive glare from Azula while Elle still snored upon her breast.

"Just let Elle sleep Azula. She's so tired." Ty Lee stated in a cheerful voice while she smiled at her little sister's drowsing face.

"If you are looking for a pet to keep you company in Zuko's absence then select Nako. As far as I know she's single. But this one is mine." The princess declared in a spoiled voice while the two-noblewoman cast her an exasperated glance just as the pilot turned red in mortification.

"B-but I uh thought that my position was the royal pilot?" Nako questioned with a flicker of pink on her cheeks while Ty Lee patted her shoulder.

"Azula! That's just rude! Nako's our friend." The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a frown while the royal woman smirked back at the red-faced pilot.

"So, she is Ty Lee." Azula remarked as she lounged back in her seat while she continued eying her snoring pet.

"Just ignore Azula. She tends to ramble from time to time." Ty Lee explained with a giggle while Nako shrunk in her seat under Azula's cold stare.

"Yeah. You'll get used to separating the important bits from the insanity sooner or later." The markswoman added in a deadpan voice with her arm over her little sister's snoring back while her friend now turned to glare at her.

Only for Azula's scowl to give way to a smile when Nako adamantly shook her head no.

"I can't ignore the Crown Princess. That just doesn't seem proper." The royal pilot insisted while her monarch smirked back at her.

"Ignore Mai and Ty Lee. You've got the right idea." The princess assured with a pleased smile that had the pilot swelling in pride under her stare.

It was obvious to Mai and Ty Lee just why Azula had taken such a strong liking to Nako.

The girl was immensely respectful and above all loyal.

As seen by the pilot's quick reaction time at taking out princess's assassin.

Soon enough they all heard Zoe's footsteps approaching the carriage knowing full well that if the soldier was concluded that they would be leaving soon after.

Only for Mai to instinctively shiver when Yoko's voice cut through the air.

"Zoe." Yoko spoke as she came to a stop behind her daughter's turned back.

"What mother?" Zoe responded with irritation still dripping from her voice as she turned to face her mother.

It truly angered her how her mother so carelessly shoved her sister aside.

And on top of that Sia ran off on her.

Every moment that she wasted here at this miserable palace was another moment that she could be spending with her sister.

"Safe travels daughter." The older woman replied as she set her hands on her daughter's cloaked shoulders.

"Thank you." The captain answered in a slightly calmer voice while her mother grasped her shoulders.

"I need you Zoe. I need you to shape yourself into the leader that you are meant to be. Not tomorrow. Not two or three years from now." Yoko remarked before she wrapped her arms around Zoe's shoulders while her daughter stared ahead with conflicted hazel eyes.

The soldier stiffly stood there with her mother's arms around her shoulders before they separated mere seconds later.

"Yes mother. I understand." Zoe assured as she turned away while Yoko gazed at her with proud hazel eyes.

"Farewell daughter. I shall see you soon." The older woman said as she turned away while she watched her eldest walk away.

"Farewell." The captain replied with a nod before she quickly walked towards the carriage.

The matriarch turned away with a sigh escaping her lips before she strode up the staircase to return to her study.

Moments later she watched her daughter step inside the carriage before she resumed her walk and never looked back.

Soon enough the carriage was riding down the road while Zoe sat beside the window with a noticeable scowl on her lips.

"Trouble in the family Zoe?" Azula taunted with her arms folded over her breasts while Zoe cast her an annoyed glare.

"You're one to talk princess. Your family is just as dysfunctional if not more so than mine." Zoe scoffed with her usual sass while Azula now directed her a mild glare.

"Please. We are a perfectly normal royal family. The only flaws in my family is the weakness that my mother infected Zuko's mind with." The princess declared with a proud countenance while all but her pilot gawked at her incredulously.

A moment of silence passed in the traveling carriage only for the silence to be broken when Zoe erupted into boisterous belly shaking laughter.

The other three women wisely kept their mouths shut while Azula's golden eyes narrowed into a truly imposing glare.

Alas it did not work on Zoe.

"Of course, princess. And House Lin has a successful marital life." The captain quipped with a chuckle while the markswoman glared daggers through her skull.

"Does she have to ride with us Azula?" Mai complained in a moody voice while she sat with Elle snoring against her robed breasts.

"Considering that Zoe is now your superior for the next three years. You may as well get used to it." Azula commented in an unsympathetic voice while she gazed smugly at Mai's humiliated countenance.

The acrobat just gazed at her fellow noblewoman with sympathetic brown-gray eyes while the soldier sat beside her with a victorious smirk on her lips.

"We're going to have a lot of fun together you and I. Who knows…you may even grow to like me?" Zoe taunted as she lounged in her seat while her hazel eyes gazed back at Mai's rightfully wary face.

"I doubt that Zoe." The markswoman snorted before she gazed away with her arm still resting over the slumbering girl's back.

"Princess. I have something to discuss with you." The captain stated in an abrupt change of topic while she turned her eyes to her monarch's callous countenance.

"And that would be?" The princess asked in a lazy voice as she still glared down at her snoring handmaid with greedy golden eyes.

Only to turn her gaze back to her soldier as the other woman reached under her cloak for multiple rolled-up posters.

"I saw fit to take affirmative action on your fugitive uncle and your brother's new friends. And I created wanted posters." Zoe announced as she extended her hand to her surprised leader.

"You are quick to take action Zoe. I like that." Azula purred as she grasped ahold of the rolled-up posters before she began unrolling the first poster before her curious eyes.

"Let me know if you approve." The captain commented as she sat back gazing at her leader's increasingly taken aback face.

The other members of the party gazed at Azula in curiosity as they watched her sit back with an unraveled poser in her right hand and the others resting in her lap.

The princess now stared down at her uncle's wanted poster with a surprised yet pleased expression in her cold eyes.

It read as follows:

_Wanted: _

_Former General Iroh, also known as the Dragon of the West and Mushi._

_Eleven days ago, the Crown Princess Azula nobly led her forces in battle against the Avatar._

_Our great Princess Azula's forces nearly achieved victory on that day. Only for the traitorous former general Iroh to launch a murderous assault on her royal airship._

_Iroh is wanted for the following crimes._

_For eighteen charges of murder, conspiracy, treason, and royal larceny._

_The names of the fallen are listed as follows:_

_Doren, twenty-six, occupation; engine worker. Cause of death, fully body immolation. Survivors, wife and two-year-old daughter._

_Imem, twenty-two, occupation; soldier. Cause of death, broken back and possible brain injury. Survivors, both parents._

_And so on._

_And so on._

_They served in the name of their nation only to be betrayed by one of their own._

_And now it is up to their Crown Princess Azula to deliver their killer to justice._

_If you see this man, do not attempt to apprehend him. Behind his kindly exterior is a very deadly man who will stop at nothing to fulfill his treasonous ambitions._

_Any and all sightings of this man should be directed to your local authority._

_If you happen to see him passing through your village, or your city. Alert everyone you know as quickly as you are able._

_And above all keep your children and the defenseless away from him._

_There is no telling what such a dangerous man will do to your children if they fall into his hands._

_Any individuals caught aiding and abetting former general Iroh and his cohorts will face capital punishment!_

_And any individuals who should play a significant factor in his capture will receive a generous reward from House Song and Princess Azula herself._

_And finally, at the bottom was an artistic depiction of her uncle._

Azula turned to Zoe with her red lips curling up into an approving smile while the others now gazed down at the poster in a stricken silence.

"Good work Zoe. You even listed their names." The princess remarked with her fingers grasping at another poster while the acrobat wiped a tear from her eye.

"Of course, I listed their names. I was the one who sent them off." The captain stated in a hardened voice while she gazed out the window as the others aside from her ruler shivered over the reminder.

"I-it still tears me up to know that our people died so brutally. And some…even had kids." The brown-haired woman muttered as she sat back swallowing down her sadness.

"Quit your crying Ty Lee. I will see to it that their names will be avenged." Azula commented in a callous voice with her lips already entrenching in yet another scowl.

The acrobat just shakily nodded while she still gazed at her leader in no small margin of awe.

It might seem like a cruel remark.

But for Azula to even announce that she would avenge them spoke volumes over how far Azula has come.

And not a moment later the princess gazed down at yet another poster with her harsh eyes reading over it with great attention to detail.

_Wanted: _

_Former Prince Zuko, also known as Lee._

_He is wanted for aiding and abetting in the theft of Crown Princess Azula's royal airship._

_Which ultimately led to the obstruction of medical treatment for the wounded and the death of eighteen of our own._

_Had Zuko chosen country over self some of them may still be alive today if he had assisted his sister in capturing his uncle._

_But he did not._

_Zuko chose self over country._

_If you see this traitor, shun him. Alert your local authority and tell everyone you know._

_He is no longer one of us. And he never will be again._

_And any individuals who should play a significant factor in his capture will receive a generous reward from House Song and Princess Azula herself._

_And lastly, at the bottom was an artistic depiction of her brother._

Azula gazed on with callous golden eyes while Mai and Ty Lee gazed down at the poster with a shared look of defeat in their eyes.

The markswoman could only gaze away as she wrapped her arm around the snoring handmaid's back.

'I can't help you anymore Zuko. And you can't say that I didn't try.' Mai thought with a small spark of pain flashing in her eyes that she soon buried in favor of a peaceful hug with her adopted sister.

The ruthless royal woman set her brother's poster aside with her regal lips still adorning a scowl.

Zuko chose this fate. Each of their deaths are on his head. Not hers.

'I tried to save them! I got as many out as I could!' The princess thought as she sank back in her seat with her fist gripping the next poster.

And then she tore it open with a cold glower as she began to read the next.

And the one after that. And so, on until she was finished.

Until finally she rolled up posters aside before she turned to appraise her most skilled soldier.

"Post these everywhere and anywhere. Spare no expense Zoe. And I mean none. Produce a million posters if you must. I want the people to see them for the traitors that they are." Azula declared in a merciless voice with her strict eyes staring ahead at her nodding subordinate.

"Yes princess. And I trust you'll distribute the lifetime payments that we promised?" Zoe questioned in turn with her words earning her a questioning stare from Azula.

"Lifetime payments? You promised the family's lifetime payments? The survivor's families usually receive only one payment." The princess stated in a rigid voice while both of her childhood friends stared at her incredulously.

"Come now princess. Lifetime payments are only fair. Considering that those eighteen sacrificed their lives for you. But if you prefer…I could just tell the families that you need it more than they do." The captain replied in a stoic voice while the pilot scooted away from her.

"I caution you to watch how you speak to me Zoe. You forget that my bending far exceeds yours." Azula spoke in a frozen voice with her callous eyes never leaving Zoe's relaxed face.

"Azula…Zoe has a point. They gave up their lives for you." The brown-haired woman agreed with her words causing her royal friend to turn to briefly glare at her.

She never thought she would see the day when she began to agree with Zoe.

But as unpleasant as the woman can be.

She now saw that the noblewoman was not without her positive traits.

"And you forget that I am a greater warrior than you." Zoe retorted with her hazel eyes staring back at Azula's now angered face as golden eyes turned to glare a hole through her skull.

The carriage fell silent save for the soft sound of Elle snoring while Azula leaned forward with her eyes narrowing into a penetrating golden glare.

"You think that you are a greater warrior than me?" The princess questioned in a guarded voice with her gaze conveying her anger over the boast.

And her brilliant mind was already running over all of the ways that she could prove the other woman wrong by becoming even stronger.

"I do princess. Because being a warrior and being a bender are two completely different things. For you bending is your primary weapon. But to me…firebending is secondary to physical strength and to my sword." The captain responded in a proud voice with her muscular arms crossed over her breasts while her monarch still glared back at her.

"I don't know what angers me more. Hearing a fellow firebender dub bending as 'secondary' or the fact that you think yourself better at hand to hand than me." Azula stated sternly with her cold voice causing all but her soldier to flinch.

"How long have you been practicing with that sword? A few months? I've been doing it since I was nine. I don't need bending to tear open a man's throat with sword and spear. I have more stamina than anyone in all of the Fire Nation and you know it. That's why I'm here." Zoe announced in a sanguine voice with her head sinking into the cushioned seat while the others still sat in silence.

And as much as Azula loathed to admit it she knew that Zoe was right.

The royal woman leaned back with her golden eyes flickering with another spark of anger while she glared down at her well-muscled arms.

And then she discreetly glared at the other woman's arms through the corner of her eye.

Zoe's muscles were thicker than hers.

With a scowl on her lips she decided to speak once more.

"Fine. Lifetime payments it is. But you just boasted that you were better than me. And I will not let such insult go unpunished." The princess hissed in a powerful voice with her fists in her lap while the soldier rose a brow in curiosity.

"In one area princess. You well exceed me in both lightning generation and in your range of firebending techniques." The captain assured in a calm voice her leader's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I demand that you become my sparring partner!" Azula shouted as she pounded a mighty fist in the seat cushion while her growing group of friends gazed at her in puzzlement.

"A sparring partner Azula?" Ty Lee asked with surprise in her voice while she gazed from her lifelong friend to the soldier seated beside her.

In all of the many years that she has known Azula this is the first time that she has ever heard her declare that she wanted someone to be her training partner.

"Your sparring partner? Very well Your Highness. I accept." Zoe agreed with a small smile on her lips that had all but Azula shivering.

"You won't be smiling for long Zoe. I am going to use and abuse you until you scream out in despair. Your tears will only serve as fuel to strengthen my flames. All while this one here stares on wide eyed in awe of my divine might." The princess explained with a violent smirk on her lips while she gestured to her little handmaid's snoring face in the noblewoman's breasts.

The three noblewomen and the pilot turned to the catnapping serving girl while they sweatdropped when the blonde gasped in her sleep against Mai's chest.

"That is so adorable Azula." The brown-haired woman cooed with a hand over her giggling mouth while her spoiled friend rolled her eyes back at her.

"Humph. Only marginally Ty Lee." Azula scoffed with a finger twirling in her hair while she gazed at her young girlfriend's sleeping face in a possessive golden stare.

"Yeah uh actually that is pretty damn cute." The royal pilot commented after a period of silence while the acrobat grinned in agreement.

"It is." The markswoman stated with a fond grin on her lips while she tenderly patted her exhausted little sister's back.

"She certainly is. I must say that girl is prime marriage material." The captain commented with her hazel eyes blinking at the teenager's snoring countenance only for the others to tremble in terror when her monarch spun around to glower at her.

The carriage fell into an eerie silence while even Mai and Ty Lee trembled in fear when Azula's terrifying eyes formed a truly monstrous golden glare.

Azula's royal lips ground together before she growled out her reply.

"Marriage material? You think my serving girl is marriage material?" The princess demanded in a foul tempered voice with her icy eyes never leaving the soldier's seemingly interested face.

"Do you really have to ask? Any soldier would be ecstatic to come home to her after a hard day's battle. Dinner on the table. Someone to keep their bed warm at night. And to top it off…she's…quite the looker." Zoe answered as she reclined in her seat with her hazel eyes still watching Elle snore in her sleep.

The others wisely kept their mouths shut while Azula's domineering eyes still stared back at Zoe's intrigued face.

"She isn't allowed to get married. Do you understand Zoe?" Azula asked in a threatening voice with her boots pushing onto the floor of the carriage while her heartless eyes pierced the other woman's skull.

"Really? Because as far as I understood it servants are allowed to marry as they please." The captain quipped with a smirk on her lips while the royal woman gritted her lips together.

"Not this peasant! She's the team pet. In order for her to serve us to her fullest she must dedicate every aspect of her life to us." The princess snarled with her fingertips tapping her muscular bicep while she glared down at her handmaid's snoring face.

"She's not the team pet Azula." Ty Lee sighed under her breath while Mai rolled her eyes at their insane leader's controlling face.

"Waste of breath." Mai snorted with her hand on Elle's small back while she allowed the girl to snore into her chest.

"Yes, she is. And we say that she is forbidden to get married. Don't we Ty Lee?" Azula inquired in a harsh voice with her dominant eyes now glaring at Ty Lee's sighing face.

"Uh yeah. Whatever you say Azula. No marriage for our adorable servant. None at all…" The brown-haired woman agreed with a giggle while the royal woman smirked once more.

Leave it to Azula to be too proud to just say that she wanted to marry Elle…

"Is it common talk among nobility and royalty to discuss peasants as pets?" Nako asked in a confused voice while Ty Lee turned red in shame as she sunk back into her seat.

"No. But it is for Azula because she's insane." The markswoman answered with a shrug while she lounged back in her seat while she held the smaller girl in her lap.

"Isn't that what peasants are for?" The princess questioned in a pompous voice with a smug smirk on her full lips while the pilot squirmed under her stare.

"Azula!" Ty Lee chastised as she leaned over to lightly smack the spoiled woman's knee.

"Worry not Nako. Not all nobility radiates that aristocratic snobbishness that the princess and her friends possess. Some of us are more down to earth." Zoe remarked with a stoic nod while Azula released a snide snort.

"Please Zoe. Not having any class isn't really something to brag about." Azula snorted with a roll of her lovely eyes just as the carriage hit a bump.

Her golden eyes flickered in annoyance as she turned her head to glare out the window only to gaze back down at her boots when she heard a slight thump.

She found herself gazing down with her narrowed eyes at the open flap in her handmaid's backpack.

All eyes turned to the floor to see that a small book had spilled out of the partly open zipper in the girl's bag.

'That girl needs to learn how to close her stupid bag! Must I do everything for her?' The princess thought with a spoiled sigh as she leaned down to put the book away.

Only for her cold eyes to narrow dangerously when a hand grasped ahold of the book before she could.

"What's this princess?" The captain queried in a mischievous voice while all eyes but the pilot turned to glare at her.

"That's Elle's diary. Put that away. It isn't any of your business Zoe." Mai spoke in an ice-cold voice while she glared at Zoe's curious face.

"Mai is correct. Give it to me Zoe." Azula ordered with her palm extended for her subordinate to return the diary.

"Let me guess. This diary is about you isn't it princess?" Zoe commented in a playful voice as she gazed back at the other woman's scoffing face.

Azula sunk back in her seat while she squashed the blush that nearly appeared on her regal cheeks.

"Of course, it's about me! She's my worshiper. It's only natural that the girl would have a diary detailing her love for me." The princess huffed with a haughty smile while her childhood friends rolled their eyes at her.

"Hey! You can't just open Elle's diary! She might be a servant but she's entitled to her privacy just like everyone else!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a sisterly growl as she snatched the book from Zoe's hands after she caught the woman attempting to peruse the book.

"Yeah. Who do you think you are Zoe?" The markswoman queried in a defensive voice as she narrowed her eyes at the soldier's intrigued face.

It was then that the book dropped into the acrobat's open lap while she gazed down at the contents with a blush on her cheeks.

And the captain leaned over her with her mouth in the shape of an o as she too marveled at the girl's artwork.

"What are you two…Ty Lee! Give me the damn book!" Azula barked as she tried her hardest to squash her small blush while Mai turned red as she too gazed down at the book.

And even Nako caught a glimpse of its contents as she blushed in her seat.

"Such an interesting little drawing. It appears to be a woman's ass." The captain muttered with a hand under her chin while the acrobat blushed beside her.

The subject in question was a small drawing of a woman's robed posterior.

It even looked as if the drawing was inspired by the person walking behind the woman in question.

All eyes turned to the pridefully scowling monarch as she glared back at their gawking eyes.

"That's definitely Azula's ass." The brown-haired woman mumbled while she scratched her blushing cheek.

"Yeah. It is." Mai agreed with a suppressed snort just as Azula's eyes pierced her skull.

"It's…round…in a good way of course." Zoe teased with a small smirk on her lips just as Azula snatched the diary from the acrobat's lap.

"Of course, it's round. My flawless shape is simply divine. And I must say that it pleases me that the girl finds artistic inspiration in my perfect posterior." The princess scoffed just as she closed the diary with a conceited smirk on her full lips.

"Ugh. Your head is way too big for your shoulders Azula." The markswoman said just as the younger girl snored in her arms while the acrobat giggled over at the scene.

"She has quite an impressive array of artistic talent. It seems like she could be drawing more than your ass princess." The captain commented with her arms folded over her breasts while her leader still smiled smugly.

"The girl should be honored to even have the privilege of sketching my goddesshood." Azula announced in an arrogant voice with a refined smile on her red lips while her two lifelong friends rolled their eyes once more.

"No doubt Your Highness. But I was thinking that if she is as good at drawing faces as she is your ass that she might be able to help me fine tune our wanted posters." Zoe advised with a finger rubbing the underside of her chin while Azula's controlling eyes sparked in approval.

"That is a wonderful idea Zoe. Perhaps I'll put her to work on the matter later on." The princess purred as she turned to peer down at her handmaid's adorably dozing face.

"Just don't overwork the poor girl Azula. You said that she just fainted in the shower a few hours ago. And she still hasn't recovered from her wounds yet." Ty Lee attempted to reason with a frown while Azula scowled back at her.

Only for the sound of a mumbling voice to instantly gain her attention.

Azula turned her head when she heard her little handmaid mumble her name in her friend's chest.

"Azula-sama…" Elle murmured only to snore again not a moment later while Mai's cheeks turned a slight shade of red when Azula glared back at her.

"Does she…think that you are me?" Azula questioned in a callous voice as she turned to face her embarrassed friend with a sliver of jealously in her eyes.

"It would seem so princess. It would appear that she thinks that House Lin's breasts are yours…judging by that smile on her face." The captain quipped with a taunting smirk while the acrobat sweatdropped beside her.

"What would you like for dinner Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl spoke in her sleep while the markswoman turned red as she gazed down at her with incredulous tawny eyes.

All eyes turned to Azula's now pridefully smirking face as she reclined in her seat with her approving eyes still gazing down at her lovely girlfriend.

"Is she seriously thinking about cooking you dinner in her sleep? By Agni Azula. You really have brainwashed her." Mai remarked with a frown while Azula just scoffed as she waved her well-manicured hand in the air.

"Please! The girl is simply loyal to her master. That is all. She knows who she serves." The princess snorted with a still present sophisticated smile on her regal lips while the acrobat sighed.

"We know Azula. Elle serves you." The brown-haired woman agreed with an almost exasperated sigh while the royal woman still smirked down at the mumbling girl.

"Humph. Damn right she does. And speaking of dinner…I am getting rather hungry." Azula commented as she sat back just as her belly rumbled loudly.

Only for everyone to gaze on in bafflement when Elle jerked her head up so suddenly that Mai almost jumped along with her.

Ty Lee's jaw dropped open as she turned to Azula's now broadly smirking face in disapproval.

And Zoe for her part almost seemed to be gazing on with an impressed look in her hazel eyes.

"Azula-sama did you need…sumimasen…" Elle mumbled in an abashed voice as she turned an adorable shade of red before she lay back against her sighing big sister's chest.

"There you are servant. Did something wake you?" The princess greeted in a purr as she scooted closer until she loomed over her small girlfriend while her friend cast her an irate stare.

"I thought I heard your belly growl…oh it is!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a halfway yawn while her master smiled down at her.

"Hm. It was good of you to notice." Azula purred as she planted her hand in her innocent handmaid's hair while her two childhood friends eyed her in annoyance.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Azula. Programming the poor girl to wake up just because your stomach growls." Ty Lee scolded with a sisterly frown while Azula still smirked as smugly as can be.

"Hush Ty Lee. My stomach is her alarm clock. There is no shame in it. It simply means that this one is truly the perfect servant." The princess declared with a charming smile on her lips while she gazed down at her sleepy handmaid leaning in to rest against her chest.

"I am glad that you think so Azula-sama." Elle spoke with a tired yawn as she propped her head up against Azula's bosom while she smiled contently.

And Mai just sighed as she gazed at her adoptive sister with fond tawny eyes.

She enjoyed holding the girl while it lasted.

Brief as it was.

"Elle." Azula commented as she lounged back like a true queen while her loyal girlfriend peered up at her as soon as she spoke.

"Yes Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl answered in a still sleepy voice just as her monarch lowered several rolled-up papers before her curious eyes.

"Given your artistic talent. I want you to give me your input on these wanted posters." The princess announced with her arms resting over her serving girl's head while she stared down at the girl with a cold golden gaze.

The fact that Azula sought Elle's input was just another reminder to all present of the girl's high standing in their princess's eyes.

"Wanted posters?" Elle mumbled as she rubbed at her tired eyes while Azula stared down at her with possessive golden eyes.

"I created wanted posters for each of the rebels. After hearing about your impressive skill at drawing the female body I thought that you might be able to give me some pointers on their artistic depictions." Zoe explained with her arms folded over her breasts while Elle blushed in embarrassment.

"T-the female body?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered while her princess lounged above her with a regal smirking gracing her red lips.

"Don't pay any mind to their teasing little sister." The brown-haired woman instructed in a supportive voice with a soft grin on her lips while she gazed at her little sister's reddening face.

"Just look at the posters Elle. You can draw more of my divine ass later." Azula commanded just as she placed her elbow in her petite girlfriend's hair while she smirked down at the adorably confuddled girl.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed with her boot tapping on the floor while her friend just smirked back at her.

"B-but I…" Elle protested lamely as she turned red under Azula's powerful gaze while the older female pressed her elbow down into her hair.

"No buts. Other than my own." The princess purred with a conceited smile while she watched her handmaid shakily unroll her uncle's poster.

"P-please have mercy on me Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a lovable voice while her big sister's sighed.

Only for long fingers to fall into her line of vision as she gulped down her nervousness when she found herself melting like butter under the royal woman's touch.

"The posters servant. Look at the posters." Azula ordered with a giant smirk on her royal lips while her palm remained planted in her trembling handmaid's hair.

"Y-yes princess." Elle mumbled in agreement with a bashful smile on her lips while she held out the poster before her eyes.

'That's my girl. When others disobey you obey.' The princess thought with a pleased smile on her full lips while she gazed down at her innocent serving girl with her little nose buried in the poster.

"The last time I saw him he had two eyes." The blonde-haired girl stated with the poster before her face.

"Not anymore he doesn't. I cut the other one out." The captain commented in a brutal voice that had all but her monarch shuddering over the gruesome reminder.

"This is a good depiction…" Elle spoke with her amber eyes still surveying Iroh's face while Azula glanced down at her.

"Would you put it on par with your work?" Azula questioned in a rare voice of acknowledgment with her hand still sitting in her young girlfriend's blonde hair.

"I-I think I could probably fix it up a little." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a timid voice while the others watched her master hold a hand under her chin.

"Hm. Go on." The princess urged with a wave of her hand while her controlling golden eyes surveyed her handmaid closely.

"Well from what I recall your uncle had more lines in his face…here and here." Elle answered with a finger pointing at the poster while Azula's smile grew even larger.

And the others sweatdropped for the old man's sake.

"It is good of you to notice. He also has a rather large bulbous gut." Azula remarked with a smug smirk while her fingers began kneading her handmaid's hair.

"A-and there are a few other details that I would suggest improving but overall, it is still a pretty good rendition." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a bashful voice as she relaxed like a puppy under her master's petting hand.

"Write each one of them down and I will see the changes implemented. And then I will have Zoe distribute the posters." The princess announced as she sat with her arm resting in her serving girl's hair while her handmaid timidly nodded her little head.

Mai and Ty Lee shared a knowing glance before they turned back to their adopted sister.

All Elle had to do was but speak and Azula would listen.

They couldn't say the same for anyone else.

It was just even more proof of the power of Azula and Elle's bond.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." Elle agreed in a soft-spoken voice before she yawned once more while Azula rolled her eyes down at her.

"Sleepy peasant. You can't even keep your eyes awake for five minutes." Azula snorted in a haughty voice while she watched with dominant golden eyes as her handmaid laid down against her belly.

"That's so Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl yawned as she sunk in with her head propped up on the royal woman's robed belly.

The acrobat smiled softly at the scene as she watched the younger girl curl up with her head on her friends' belly.

They certainly made for a super cute couple!

"Oh, very well. I…suppose that I could permit your head in my lap." The princess sighed as she placed her palm in her handmaid's hair once more while she reclined with her pet's head on her stomach.

"Azula-sama…" Elle muttered under her breath with her face buried in Azula's belly as she closed her eyes while her girlfriend petted her hair.

"Elle…" Azula trailed off with a growing obsessiveness in her callous eyes while she stared down at her pretty handmaid breathing contently against her belly.

This girl was all hers.

Her little handmaid.

Her little love.

Her little lady.

And there wasn't a damn thing that anyone could say to change her mind.

Nothing at all.

This one here is her girl.

And that…she decided that she liked the sound of that.

**AN:**

**Alright, so that is it for this chapter. **

**I am not quite certain how Yoko's poison will work out yet. Given that it is Elle's job as Azula's loyal servant to help her take down Aang.**

**But it does show what sort of person Yoko is.**

**She is ruthless, and cruel. But unlike Ozai also pragmatic. She wants the war over with. And she isn't interested in wasteful battles that cost countless lives and fortunes of gold.**

**Yoko would rather waste no time with the theatrics of innovative firebending techniques. She would prefer to simply shoot a poisoned arrow into Aang's back.**

**And yes, Zoe and Azula will begin training together. This is the first time that Azula has met someone that could be considered her equal in overall might.**

**And I hope everyone enjoyed the scene of Mai cuddling Elle. I enjoy writing little adorable Elle snuggle scenes.**

**And poor Naoki is finding that it takes time getting used to hanging out with her Crown Princess and three high nobles.**

**And as for how Yoko's request will work out. I am not quite sure of that yet myself since we haven't gotten to it yet.**

**We'll find out though. **

**And lastly we saw that Zoe is not going to let the deaths of her comrades go. She even remembered their names, and even went as far as writing down their cause of death. **

**And the way she wrote the wanted posters was specifically designed to tear Zuko up from a far away distance. It wasn't Zuko's choice to shoot down the airship.**

**And he likely wasn't giving that any thought when he fled from Azula and Zoe.**

**But as we saw when Zoe slew a score of rebel soldiers in her pursuit of the commandeered airship. In war people die on both sides. There is no side that is immune to casualties.**

**And Team Avatar is going to have to accept that they will have unintended casualties no matter what they do. Because that is just the way war is.**

**And in case anyone is wondering. Azula openly expresses her desires in front of Zoe, Mai, Ty Lee, and Nako because they already know about it. And it is pretty much an unspoken rule that if they ever tell anyone that she will have them killed. Hence why they keep their mouths shut. **

**Anyhow, that is it for now. I leave for my hospital trip in two days. And I will post another update when I return the following week. **

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty. The Fire Nation Medical Center!**


	61. The Fire Nation Medical Center

**Hello everyone.**

**I am back with another update.**

**Unfortunately, the hospital was unable to break my continuous migraine cycle with the lidocaine medicine. Now, I have to wait three more months, and go back to another location in Philadelphia for a second hospital stay. This time they are going to use ketamine, which is a much stronger drug than lidocaine. And also with a great success of breaking long running migraine cycles like mine. It is one of my last options to relieve the pain. And I hope it works. **

**I want to thank everyone over the past week and a half for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. I am very delighted that the story has finally reached over one hundred reviews, favorites and follows! Please continue to do so as you read. **

**And as usual please enjoy the chapter!**

_The Fire Nation Medical Center – Chapter Sixty_

Several hours later.

Nako had left to go get something to eat.

And Zoe had left off in search of her younger sister.

And Team Azula was now walking through a massive medical building while Elle padded behind Azula with her mouth ajar in wonder.

The teenager followed after the three highborn women while the royal woman walked about as if she owned it.

And if you asked Azula she would say that she did.

That was when the princess came to a stop before a desk while she glared down at a worker who was seated with her back turned to her.

Only to thunderously slam her fist down on the wooden tabletop while the two noblewomen sighed when the poor woman spun around to face their spoiled friend.

"P-Princess Azula!" Ao exclaimed in fright as she speedily dropped out of her chair into a bow on the floor while Azula imposing eyes gazed down at her.

"I demand an appointment with Doctor Shima!" Azula announced in an entitled voice with arms folded over her breasts while her handmaid stood behind her.

"Y-yes princess! As you command!" The receptionist answered as she sprang to her feet before she began rifling through the list of doctors.

All the while Azula's piercing eyes continued to stare down at her as a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek.

"F-for you or one of your friends?" Ao asked as she respectfully inclined her head only to blink in surprise when her monarch gestured to a young girl standing behind her.

"For this one here." The princess remarked as she gazed down at her bashful handmaid with a hidden fondness in her callous golden eyes.

The two noblewomen mustered a smile as they stood supportively behind their adoptive sister while the woman briefly glanced her over.

"Certainly princess. What is the child's name?" The receptionist questioned as the three highborn women nearly fell over.

Azula stiffened with something akin to embarrassment in her eyes while she gazed down at Elle's pouting face.

"I'm not a child! In one month, I'll be fourteen years old!" Elle insisted as she puffed out her chest in an attempt to look older while the acrobat patted her shoulder.

"Fourteen? I thought you were under seven." Ao commented in an amazed voice while the trio sweatdropped as they turned to gaze down at the mortified girl.

"Under seven?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she adorably slumped with a saddened countenance while her master sighed over her.

"It's alright little sister." Ty Lee consoled in a comforting voice with her hand on her little sister's shoulder while she balanced her weight on her crutches.

"Her name is Elle." Azula informed with her golden eyes gazing down at her serving girl's sulking face before she turned back to the still seated woman.

"Elle?" Ao repeated as she began flipping through papers on her desk while the young girl kicked at an imaginary pebble at her feet.

"I can't help it that I've always veered on the small side…" Elle trailed off as she chewed on her lip while Mai offered her a small smile.

"And your relation with the patient? P-please don't get angry princess. I am required to ask these questions." The receptionist pleaded as another droplet of sweat fell down her cheek while the royal woman's eyes briefly narrowed down at her.

"Any answers that I give you had better remain confidential. For your sake." The princess remarked in a frigid voice with her fists on her well-toned arms while she fixed the rapidly nodding woman in a soul piercing stare.

"I-I assure you princess that we never break the rules of confidentiality with our patients." Ao assured as she inclined her head while Azula shifted on her feet with a regal scowl on her lips.

"She's…my ward." Azula grumbled as she turned to glare off at the nearest wall while her serving girl peeked up at her with moved amber eyes.

And both Mai and Ty Lee were just as astonished to hear their leader openly refer to their little sister as her ward.

"I see. So, you are her legal guardian then?" Ao asked while turning a page while Azula turned to scowl down at the young girl's beaming face.

"I just told you I was. Don't ask me the same question twice…Ao." The princess commented in a colder voice as she tilted her head to gaze sternly down at the intimidated woman's face.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed as she watched her unsocial friend continue to cause the poor worker to sweat under her stare.

"O-of course princess. My apologies. It's a habit of conversation." The receptionist replied in a hurried voice as she recorded notations with her free hand while she turned the pages of their appointment book.

Only for her golden eyes to light up after she found the girl's name.

"Ah! You sent us a letter to schedule an appointment for your ward…by the name of Elle." Ao exclaimed as she gazed up at Azula's stoically nodding face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off shyly as she averted her eyes from her big sisters smiling faces while she gripped her blouse.

"So, I did." Azula stated in an authoritative voice while she glanced down at her childish girlfriend through the corner of her cold eye.

Only to turn her eyes back to the receptionist when she nervously cleared her throat.

"Our records indicate that your ward… had an appointment with Doctor Shima…six days ago." The receptionist quipped with an apprehensive smile while all but the teenager stared back at her incredulously.

'You have got to be kidding me. She had an appointment…and we missed it because we were stuck on that miserable island?' Mai thought with annoyance in her eyes only to stare at Azula warily as the other woman stepped forward.

"Sumimasen. I should have been here." Elle spoke as she chewed on her lip while Azula's golden eyes twitched in aggravation.

"I apologize Ao. But I was engaged in leading a royal task force against the greatest enemy of our nation…the Avatar. Somewhere along the line my airship got shot down and we were stranded on a remote island. And that's why we missed our appointment." The princess explained in a smooth voice while she scanned her fingernails with a practiced smile on her red lips.

The two noblewomen just sighed as they watched their friend begin terrorizing the unfortunate desk worker.

"O-oh I meant no disrespect Your Highness. I-I really didn't." Ao squeaked as she gulped when her monarch loomed high over her desk with her imposing golden eyes never leaving her sweating face.

"Azula…do you remember how we talked about not terrorizing the public?" Ty Lee advised as she leaned on her crutch only to sigh once more when her friend ignored her.

Like always.

"I am sure you didn't. Do you think that you could make a special exception for me and put me through?" Azula asked with her hand on the woman's desk while she gazed hard down into intimidated golden eyes.

"I-it's not a matter of putting you through princess. I can put you through to see another doctor. But not Doctor Shima." The receptionist answered as she inclined her head while the royal woman rose an inquisitive brow as she glared down at her.

"And why is that? I am your Crown Princess and you won't bump me through his stupid scheduling book?" The princess inquired in a menacing voice with her eyes narrowing down at the receptionist's terrified face.

"N-no! B-because it's his day off!" Ao exclaimed as she cowered in her seat while the two noblewomen sweatdropped as they gazed at Azula's irate face.

"His day off?" Azula hissed with her golden eyes shimmering in aggravation while Ao rapidly nodded her head.

"Erm…he has Wednesdays and Fridays off..." The receptionist replied in a submissive voice as she paled under the royal woman's soul piercing stare.

"Is it really that big of a deal Azula? Can't she just see another doctor?" The markswoman pondered only for her eyes to widen in fear when lightning began to generate at her leader's fingertips.

The acrobat stared at her friend in disbelief while she took a nervous step back.

Is Azula really going to bend lightning in a hospital?

Ao's face was drained off all color as she fell out of her seat and onto her backside on the floor below.

All the while staring up with intimidated golden eyes at the towering current of lightning that now sparked in her ruler's open palms.

Workers left and right stopped what they were doing in favor of gawking in rightful awe of the power that their Crown Princess literally wielded at her fingertips.

"Then go get him! Send a carriage! Send an airship! I don't care how! But you will bring him to me for her appointment within one hour!" The princess bellowed with lightning cycling through her fists while the hospital workers cowered in terror.

Mai and Ty Lee just gaped at their spoiled friend with their jaws dropping open in disbelief over their friend's gall.

And Elle grasped the sleeves of her blouse while she gazed at her girlfriend in boundless appreciation.

"I-in an hour princess?" Ao responded as she bowed with her face kissing the floor while Azula loomed high above her.

"An hour! Or I will destroy this hospital in the wake of my flames!" Azula announced with a hardened narrow of her eyes while she paid no mind to her childhood friends scolding stares.

"Y-yes princess! I'll go get Doctor Shima right away!" The receptionist cried out as she sprang to her feet in a panic as she watched in relief when the lightning in her monarch's hands dissipated soon afterward.

"Good. See to it that you do. I will settle for nothing less than the best for this one." The princess spoke with her fists falling to her womanly hips while she watched the woman sprint away in a mad rush.

"Was that really necessary? Did you really have to threaten to destroy the entire hospital?" The brown-haired woman asked in a chastising voice while the royal woman's lips curled up into a smug smirk.

"The Great Princess Azula doesn't halt her conquest for anyone." Azula scoffed with her fists on her hips while Mai rolled her eyes at her back.

"Great. Now the entire university thinks we're freaks. Thanks for embarrassing us Azula." The markswoman stated in deadpan with her spoiled friend briefly turning to glare at her from over her shoulder.

Only for the sound of joyful clapping to resonate into the air as Azula turned to face her handmaid with a sanguine smirk now adorning her beautiful lips.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped as they gazed down at their little sister's exuberant face while the young girl continued enthusiastically clapping for their insane leader.

"You go Azula-sama! You're the best!" Elle cheered with a hand in the air while Azula smiled down at her in approval.

"Humph. This one sees the situation in clarity!" The princess huffed with a finger twirling in her hair while she smirked as her handmaid scampered over to her side.

"That's my princess! She's the goddess of the Fire Nation!" The blonde-haired girl declared in a voice of profound admiration while her master's smile grew by tenfold.

Mai and Ty Lee groaned in defeat as soon as they heard those words.

"Why did you have to call Azula that little sister?" Ty Lee questioned in a sigh as she gazed at Azula's beyond gratified face.

"Of course, I am little servant." Azula remarked with her arms folding over her breasts while she watched her pet adorably kick at an invisible pebble at her feet.

"Azula-sama…" Elle murmured in a lovable voice as she bit her lip while her master gazed down at her with a callous stare that thawed for her alone.

"Yes Elle?" The princess pondered in an attentive voice with a refined smile adorning her lips as she peered down at her small girlfriend.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered as her big sister's gazed at her fondly while she traced her shoe along the flooring.

"Aww." Ty Lee cooed with a returning grin while Mai sighed beside her as they made their way forward.

"Just don't go thinking that I'm going soft on you peasant. Because I'm not!" The princess snorted with her arms crossed over her chest while she glared down at her bashful handmaid through the corner of her eye.

"Of course, you're not." Mai stated with a barely suppressed snort of amusement while Azula scowled back at her.

"Y-yes princess…" Elle mumbled as she averted her eyes from her master's dominant gaze while the older female loomed over her.

"The only reason why I am doing this is because you are a prized war power!" Azula barked with a finger pointing down at Elle's blushing face.

The two noblewomen just rolled their eyes as they cast their leader a deadpan glance.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke as she bounced into a curtsy while her girlfriend scowled down at her.

"It's not as if I like you peasant!" The princess grumbled with her fists on her lips while she glared down at her bowing serving girl.

And the acrobat just giggled while she continued gazing fondly at the strange but oh so adorable couple.

"As you say Azula-sama. Forevermore as you say." Elle agreed with her arms neatly tucked it at her sides while she stood in a perfect curtsy before Azula's approving gaze.

"You…just be sure that you continue being a good girl for me." Azula sighed as she reached down to place a fingertip on her handmaid's bow tie while her golden eyes shimmered with a momentary sliver of fondness.

"I am your good girl Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with bounce in her step while a sophisticated smile formed on her master's red lips.

"Servant! Your bow is crooked!" The princess bellowed without warning with her hands grasping her handmaid's bow tie while her girlfriend's amber eyes widened in horror.

"I-it is? I didn't know." Elle asked in a timid voice as she stood straight while Azula sighed over her as she began retying her bow.

The two noblewomen watched the scene with amusement in their eyes while the royal woman shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Azula snorted with a roll of her elegant eyes while she smiled down at her little intended's reddening face.

"Sumimasen…Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl answered in a bashful voice as she smiled up at her master's strict visage.

"Oh, whatever am I going to do with you tiger monkey?" The princess sighed with a shake of her head while she gazed down at her young girlfriend's joyful face.

"I don't know Azula-sama! What should you do with me?" Elle chirped with a bright grin as her big sister's sweatdropped while Azula's smirk grew by tenfold.

"Hm. Whatever I please. Your free will belongs to me now tiger monkey. I own you…and that means that I choose for you." Azula declared in an unfathomably domineering voice while she smirked down at her excited little intended.

"Please do! You own me Azula-sama! You're the master of me!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with adorable enthusiasm lacing her voice while her master placed her long fingers upon her neck as she smiled down at her.

And the two noblewomen just shuddered as they shook their heads.

"You're one strange kid Elle." The markswoman stated with fondness in her voice while the acrobat grinned alongside her.

"Yeah! But we wouldn't have you any other way!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed as she smiled at her blushing little sister.

"There we are. Just how I like it." The princess purred with her finger brushing against her quivering pet's fair cheek.

"I-I am so happy that you think so princess." Elle muttered with a shy smile while Azula's hand gently touched her cheek.

Only to slide off her face not a moment later when she watched the much taller woman turn to proceed toward their destination.

"Come along now Elle." Azula ordered with a loud snap of her controlling fingers while she strode onward with a cultured smirk on her lips.

"Yes! If you say follow Azula-sama! I follow." The blonde-haired girl responded with great excitement in her voice as she followed after her powerful girlfriend.

"Are we going to go sit in the waiting area?" Ty Lee questioned with a warm grin while she walked on her crutch beside her little sister.

"I suppose we should. It would not do to be late for this one's appointment." The princess spoke in a dignified voice as she strode with the younger girl padding after her like a lost puppy.

"Azula-sama?" Elle pondered as she hurried after her master with her hands grasping the straps of her backpack.

"What is it Elle?" Azula answered without delay as she gazed over her shoulder at her girlfriend's adorably contemplative face.

"I don't really look like I'm under seven…do I?" The blonde-haired girl requested as she chewed on her lip while her older girlfriend paused in her step.

The princess stiffened as she glared at her two childhood friends who were casting her incriminating looks that said it all.

"Well…you are quite scrawny. Sometimes I wonder if we need to start feeding you plant fertilizer to boost your growth." The princess remarked in a haughty voice as she glanced down at her handmaid's pouting face.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed as she patted her adopted sister's back while the markswoman walked alongside them.

"I'm not scrawny. I'm just…vertically challenged." Elle mumbled as she bit her lip while the three highborn women gazed at her in good natured amusement.

"Don't worry about your height Elle. You're perfectly fine just the way you are." Mai assured with a softened countenance while Elle smiled gratefully up at her.

"That's right! We like everything about you! Even your super-duper adorable shortness!" Ty Lee cooed as she slipped an arm around Elle's shoulder while she grinned down at the younger girl's reddened face.

"A-arigatou…minasan." The blonde-haired girl spoke in an abashed voice as the acrobat leaned over her shoulder with a bright grin on her lips.

All the while Azula glared at the two from the corner of her eye before she turned away with a sigh.

"Foolish peasant. I wouldn't be getting naked with you if I thought otherwise." Azula scoffed with her fists on her womanly hips while she gazed down at her handmaid's bashfully blushing face.

And the two noblewomen turned red as they wisely kept their mouths shut on their friends' obvious sexual interest in their young companion.

And with that the foursome resumed their walk while the teenage girl took to kindly helping the injured acrobat walk.

And soon enough they arrived in the waiting area of the neurology department.

About a half hour later…

Elle timidly sat in a chair between Mai and Ty Lee while her big sisters rubbed her shoulders to ease her worries.

And Azula stood at the door with her arms crossed over her bust while she turned her head to walk the doctor finally walk in.

"Doctor Shima. You are fifteen minutes past the allotted hour." The princess commented in a controlling voice while she watched the man close the door behind him.

Shima was a middle-aged man of average height.

His short hair was the usual Fire Nation black.

With a small top-knot to hold it in the traditional style as seen with most men and women of Fire Nation ancestry.

He wore white doctors' robes with a red shirt underneath.

And he wore a pair of glasses over his face.

His eyes were an unusual brown.

The physician bent over to bow before the standing monarch while she studied him with strict golden eyes.

"Greetings Your Highness. But with all respect I am not late. It was my day off." Shima responded with a strained smile while Azula turned to cast him a cold stare as he stepped past her.

And the two noblewomen sweatdropped over how their leader wasn't expecting the man to be bold enough to retort.

"Are you…questioning my will doctor?" Azula asked in a terrifying voice as she rounded to follow the man's movements with an icy golden gaze.

"No! Of course not! If you want to destroy our nation's greatest medical center that's your prerogative. It would only set us back a hundred or so years but that's your call." The physician quipped without delay as the royal woman hardened eyes now pierced his back as he turned to face the nervous teenager.

"I don't think I care for your tone." The princess complained in a snobbish voice while her two childhood friends sighed in their seats.

"Azula…do you really have to fight with the doctor?" Ty Lee pleaded with her hand on Elle's shoulder while her prideful friend scowled in her direction.

"Now then! Elle is the patient is she not?" Shima pondered as he cast Azula a smiling glance while the monarch still glared back at him.

"I am going to overlook how you just ignored me and tell you that she is." Azula stated in a cold voice with her fingers tapping her biceps while she stared at the doctor in annoyance.

She specifically chose this man because she heard that he was the best there was.

But she had hoped that the stories of his brazen personality were an exaggeration.

"I see. Hello Elle." The physician said as he turned to face the seated teenager while she cracked a bashful smile between the two noblewomen.

"Hello Doctor Shima!" Elle exclaimed with a cheery countenance while her big sisters smiled at her as the man cracked a smile back at her.

"How are you today?" Shima inquired as he held a paper in his hand while Azula still glared at his back.

"Quite well! My flow is bright today!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a happy smile while the acrobat grinned down at her.

And Azula just groaned as she crossed her arms over her robed breasts.

"Enough about your flow servant! This isn't a leisure visit!" The princess snapped with a boot tapping on the floor while she watched in approval when her handmaid saluted her.

"Yes Azula-sama!" Elle cried out as she inclined her head while her master's lips curled up into a pleased smirk.

"You are Princess Azula's ward is that right?" The physician queried as he gazed down at the letter on his clipboard while he skimmed over the medical letter that he received from his monarch.

"I am! Her Highness saved me from the cold rain and she gave me a home at her side. In return I am their group servant!" Elle announced in a still cheery voice while Azula stiffened with her cold eyes glaring back at her.

And the two noblewomen just stared at their little sister in unhidden amusement at their friend's agitation over the girl telling the doctor how nice she was.

"The group servant? Is that right?" Shima asked as he still read the letter while Elle smiled from ear to ear.

"Mhm! I serve Princess Azula, Lady Ty Lee and Lady Mai with pride. I go where they go! And I help out however I can." The blonde-haired girl explained as she smiled at each of the three highborn women while they returned her gaze with a look of fondness.

"Like with what?" The physician conversed in more sociable voice than with the monarch while she still stared at him in mild annoyance.

"Well! I make Azula-sama a hot cup of coffee and breakfast every morning…and then later on I make her lunch. And even later I make the group dinner. And lots more!" Elle answered with a wide smile while the acrobat patted her shoulder.

"Sounds like a hard job." Shima commented as the three highborn women tried their best to put on their sternest faces.

"It is! But I usually manage." The blonde-haired girl spoke with cheer as she sat fiddling her thumbs together while the man offered her a small smile.

"Hm. Could you go sit on the table for me Elle?" The physician requested as the teenager peered away from him to gaze at the older girl's for direction.

It was readily apparent that the girl was no ordinary servant.

"It will be alright Elle. We'll be here with you the entire time." Mai assured as she stared down at Elle as the girl bit her lip as she stood up.

"Go sit on the table servant." Azula commanded from where she leaned on the wall as she watched her handmaid begin to pad towards the table.

"Has she had a bad experience with doctors?" Shima questioned as he gazed down at the two noblewomen's frowning faces.

"She's been abused…so we keep her close by so we can look out for her." Ty Lee replied in a concerned voice with a protective countenance as she held onto her crutch.

All the while never even paying Azula's reproachful stare over her admission that they coddle their young friend.

"I understand. And the bandages?" The physician pondered as he looked to the princess's stoic face as he moved forward.

"We were ambushed by Earth Kingdom rebels…they took her as their hostage." The markswoman answered first with renewed shame in her eyes while the man glanced back at her.

"The leader stabbed the girl in the chest." The princess remarked in a frigid voice with her nostrils almost releasing a puff of flames in her anger.

"How is it healing up Elle? Does it still hurt?" Shima pressed in a calm voice while Elle chewed on her lip.

"It still hurts but Azula-sama has been very understanding. I'm not worried about it because the princess told me that it would be okay." Elle piped as she smiled at her master's scowling face while the man leaned down to listen to her breathing.

"Well that's good to know that Her Highness is an understanding employer." Shima commented as Azula tensed up with her childhood friends casting her amused looks behind his back.

"She is! Very much so. Azula-sama and I are the best of friends!" The blonde-haired girl blurted out with cheer just as her master's narrowed eyes nearly set the room on fire.

Both Mai and Ty Lee hid their smiles when Azula loudly clapped her hands to gain the doctor and their young friends' attentions.

"That is enough. Focus on the girl's health. Not her personal life." Azula ordered with her domineering eyes conveying the great harm that would come if the man disobeyed her.

However, to her satisfaction the man nodded as he turned back to her handmaid.

"Princess Azula writes that you have a severe breathing condition. Could you describe it for me?" The physician asked as he stepped back with his attentive golden eyes staring down at the young girl's thoughtful face.

"My chest hurts if I run too fast or do pretty much anything intensive. I run out of breath really easily. And Azula-sama has me use a breathing machine at night to stabilize my breathing during my sleep." Elle answered with her hands folded in her lap while her big sisters gazed on in unconcealed concern.

"Does it help?" Shima continued as he made a note on his notepad while Elle chewed on her lip with a contemplative countenance.

"It does! It seems to help me be more active in my daily duties." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a carefree smile while the doctor turned to her stoic master.

"Recently she was off it for almost ten days as a result of unforeseen circumstances. She developed a heavy cough and she fell ill as a result of it. I want you to investigate and determine the cause of this." The princess commented with her fingers grasping her sleeves while her harsh eyes never left the doctor's thinking face.

"I see. What else?" The physician pondered as he continued writing while he gazed back at the royal woman's stony face.

"Earlier today she fainted in the shower." Azula responded with a wave of her hand while she detected a concerned look flash in the man's eyes.

"Do you remember anything in particular that happened before you fainted?" Shima asked with his pen in hand while Elle rubbed a finger on the underside of her chin.

"Hm…before I fainted." Elle mumbled as she chewed on her lip while Azula and her big sisters sweatdropped.

"Yes, servant before you fainted." The princess snorted with a regal roll of her eyes while the acrobat cast her a defensive sisterly stare.

"Um…I don't remember much. But I know that I was thinking about Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a relaxed smile while her girlfriend's lips curled up into a gratified smirk.

"Elle…I believe that he was referring to your medical symptoms." Mai advised flatly as she stared fondly at Elle's adorably blushing face.

"Oh. Sumimasen." Elle murmured with a finger scratching her nervous cheek while Ty Lee grinned over in her direction.

"Lady Mai is correct. Medical symptoms. Not related to Princess Azula." The physician stated in a patient voice as he shifted on his feet.

"This one doesn't do well thinking for herself. Usually I think for her." Azula sighed with a haughty smile while she gazed at her handmaid's flushing face in a domineering stare.

"Well…I think I was having trouble breathing…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off shyly as she fiddled with her shirt while her master's powerful gaze continued to make her fidget.

"I suppose I will just talk in the girl's place. Things go much more smoothly for the girl when I do." The princess spoke with a shrug as she still eyed her bashful pet in a possessive gaze.

The markswoman couldn't help but eye her friend in mild annoyance.

Azula has got to be the most overbearing 'girlfriend' on the face of the entire planet!

"No. Speaking to the patient is the only reliable way that I can make my diagnosis." Shima insisted with a shake of his head while Azula eyed him in slight annoyance once more.

"Please. I am her master. I am more than capable of speaking for her." Azula snorted as she stood with her hands on her womanly hips while her childhood friends sighed.

"He has a point Azula…maybe you should…I don't know? Let Elle speak?" Ty Lee suggested with her hands on her lap while her spoiled friend cast her an irate stare.

Although she wouldn't deny that it was adorable watching Azula try to take care of Elle!

Even if her friend was more than a little bit oppressive.

"Elle…does Princess Azula's presence distract you from our discussion?" The physician pondered with a sigh while the woman in question eyed him icily as the teenager bit her lip.

"N-no. Azula-sama doesn't distract me…not in the least." Elle answered in a timid voice while Azula gazed at her with a pleased smile on her red lips.

"I see…well for the sake of this appointment going smoothly. For the next five minutes I want you to pretend like the princess doesn't exist." Shima instructed with his pen in hand while Azula glared daggers at his back.

And the two noblewomen could only gaze at their now horrified little sister in amusement.

"Azula-sama doesn't…exist?" The blonde-haired girl repeated with her eyes wide in despair while her master smirked in her direction once more.

"Next we'll perform a series of breathing exercises." The physician stated as he withdrew a stethoscope while the young girl's mouth hung open in panic.

"Azula-sama is absolute. She'll always be here." Elle mumbled in a voice of bottomless worship as she hung her legs over the table while Azula strode to sit beside her big sisters with a broad smile on her lips.

And then the princess plopped down in a chair beside her two friends while she crossed her arms over her robed breasts.

All the while her full lips curved into a proud smirk while her two childhood friends directed her reproachful stares.

"Take a deep breath Elle." Shima commented as he held his tool to Elle's chest while the young girl did so with a still worried countenance.

"Azula-sama is home." The blonde-haired girl murmured as she inhaled and exhaled as instructed while her big sisters turned to gaze at her sighing master.

It went without saying that it took all three highborn women aback to see the girl become upset over being told to act as if Azula wasn't there for a few minutes.

It just showed how attached Elle was to Azula's presence.

"And again." The physician said in a calm voice while his golden eyes surveyed the girl closely as she took a deep breath.

Only for the two noblewomen to gaze on in obvious concern when the blonde coughed after doing so.

And Azula stared on with cold golden eyes as she tried her hardest to suppress the concern in her eyes while her handmaid coughed after doing so a third time.

Until finally the doctor removed the stethoscope while he turned to meet their apprehensive gazes.

"I concur with your letter. I would like to take her to perform a chi scan and a few other tests. I would begin now. If I have your approval princess." Shima declared in a composed voice as Elle turned to gaze nervously at Azula's stern face for guidance.

"Fine. I will allow it. But do so delicately. The last thing I need to deal with is her waterworks." The princess remarked in a seemingly insensitive voice as she sat back gazing hard at her handmaid's anxious face.

"I understand. Well then Elle. Shall we go begin? We will only be away for about thirty minutes." The physician assured as he stared down at the seated girl's distraught face.

"T-thirty minutes?" Elle stuttered as she chewed on her lip while Azula released a heavy sigh.

"It will be okay Elle! We'll be right here when you get back!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a reassuring grin while Elle sent her a conflicted look.

"Yeah. We will." Mai agreed as she offered the girl a comforting nod while Elle hesitantly placed her feet on the floor.

"Just go get your tests done servant." Azula ordered in a feigned voice of detachment while her cold eyes watched Elle turned around to face her.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. As you say…always as you say." The blonde-haired girl stammered as she bent over to curtsy her seated master while the royal woman gazed at her in approval.

The handmaid stood with her arms tucked in at her chest while Azula stared back at her with a refined smile now returning to her lips.

"Don't worry your little mind over it. My reign over you is absolute…whether I am in the room with you or otherwise." The princess announced with a smug smile on her full lips while she observed her handmaid's smile return in full force.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes minasan!" Elle called out as she bounced after the man while she waved over her shoulder at her family.

The two noblewomen offered her affectionate smiles and the princess just smirked after her as she followed the doctor through the doors.

After the doors closed the two nobles turned to their friend's smug face as the royal woman held a finger beneath her chin.

"Yes. My rule over this one is omniscient." Azula spoke in a conceited voice as she reclined in her seat while she ignored her friends exasperated faces.

However instead of replying the two noblewomen just sighed under their breath.

They both knew that attempting to reason with their friend's ego would only prove to be futile.

About forty minutes later.

The princess sat tapping her boot on the floor while her two childhood friends sat in a mutually worried silence.

Only for all three of their heads to face the door when the doctor opened the door.

"I have some test results to show you princess. If you would like to follow me." Shima informed as he shifted under Azula's penetrating stare.

"I-is it anything bad?" The brown-haired woman found herself pondering as she gazed on with sisterly worry in her brown-gray eyes.

"Where is the girl?" The princess questioned as she stood up with her arms crossed over her breasts while her two friends quickly followed suit.

"Elle is finishing up with her chi scan." The physician replied as he inclined his head while the monarch frowned back at him.

The markswoman gazed in unconcealed concern to her leader before the royal woman began to walk forward.

"Mai. Ty Lee. Come." Azula commanded with a lazy wag of her hand while the two women followed after her.

And soon enough the three women followed the doctor through to the hospital testing area.

A door closed behind them while the princess gazed hard at the doctor's stoic face.

In the center of the room was a colorized medical device with a viewing screen that was currently showing the teenager's vital organs.

And behind a window into the next room the girl was patiently laying down on a table under the chi scan projector.

"What aren't you telling me? Speak now!" The princess snapped with a trace of anger in her voice while the man flinched as he turned to gesture through the viewing window.

"Alright, well first off…this seems to be worse than you first thought." Shima began in a slightly hesitant voice while the three stared at him in increased apprehension.

The three highborn women felt an increased sense of worry creep up over them as soon as they heard those words.

And Azula's lips pursed into an evener deeper scowl as she turned her head to glare coldly at her handmaid's results.

"Explain." Azula demanded with just a trace of something akin to alarm in her otherwise perfectly stoic voice.

"For one thing she seems to be holding in her cough in front of you and your friends." The physician replied as the three women gazed at him in a questioning manner.

"What? Holding in her cough?" The princess asked with aggravation oozing from her voice as she narrowed her eyes at her serving girl through the window.

"It would appear so. Her cough worsened once I brought her back." Shima answered while Azula's lips entrenched into a furious scowl.

"Why would she hold in her cough when she is around us?" Mai questioned in a noticeably bothered voice while her concerned tawny eyes stared through the window.

"It is quite common for a person to hide the severity of their illness from those closest to them. And judging by your reactions it is obvious that Elle is more than a house servant." The physician responded in a composed voice as the royal woman's golden eyes now pierced his skull.

And the two noblewomen exchanged a distraught glance before they gazed through the glass with a shared worry in their eyes.

"The girl is a servant and nothing more. The only reason I humor her weakness is because she performs impeccable work." Azula remarked in a sneering voice as she crossed her arms over her robed breasts only for her two friends to gaze at her incredulously.

"If Elle is nothing more than a house servant then there really isn't any need for us to proceed any further." Shima stated with just a touch of defiance in his voice as the two noblewomen winced when Azula's golden gaze nearly set him afire.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just try…to give me an order?" The princess spoke in a frigid voice with her narrowing eyes never leaving the man's guarded face.

"This girl is far too ill to be one of your overburdened royal servants. Her body simply cannot take the strenuous stress that royalty and nobility expect of their servants." The physician explained in a brave voice as the princess stared back at him with enraged golden eyes.

And both Mai and Ty Lee stood in an unnerved silence as they slowly digested what the man was trying to say.

Only for the doctor to release a cry of surprise not a moment later when he was seized by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the nearest wall.

"Azula!" The markswoman exclaimed in an urgent voice while her leader briefly glared at her before turning back to stare icily into the doctor's paling face.

"You forget your place!" Azula hissed with fire spewing from her lips while she pinned Shima's squirming body against the wall.

How dare he imply that she would overwork her handmaid to death!

"No. I know my place! It is my job to speak the unfettered truth on behalf of my patient! And that is that this girl could die performing heavy labor." Shima exclaimed with sweat dripping down his cheek while Azula's domineering eyes trembled in fury.

The statement hit all three highborn women like a brick to the stomach.

The two nobles could only gaze on with their stomachs twisting up in agonizing apprehension as they gazed at their leader's back.

And despite the fact that they both knew that Azula would never do that to Elle.

It was a horrifying thing to be told all the same.

All the while the princess clenched her jaw in her cold anger as she glared hard into Shima's golden eyes.

'I would never do that to my Elle!' The princess thought with her nostrils releasing a puff of blue fire as she growled in the man's nervous face.

"No. It would seem that you don't. But you will soon enough!" Azula snarled in a callous voice only for the acrobat to call out to her.

"You can't just brutalize doctors Azula…just put the man down." The brown-haired woman advised with a nervous countenance while she balanced herself on her crutch.

"Release me princess! I am not some lowly grunt that you can savage as you please." The physician retorted only to find his back slammed into the wall once more.

"I am your sovereign monarch! I will do with you as I please!" The princess snapped in a foul tempered voice as she stared hard down at the man's sweating face.

"Apparently so. First you terrorize our medical staff and then you threaten mass destruction upon the entire hospital. And then you send brutish soldiers to retrieve me and now you threaten injury for doing my job?" Shima replied as he met Azula's cold gaze while she continued to exhale fire through her red lips.

The two noblewomen just shared a frustrated look before they turned to gaze pleadingly for their friend to release the poor doctor.

"He's…got a point Azula." Ty Lee muttered in a fearful voice only to shiver when Azula spun around to glare at her.

Only to turn her callous gaze back to the restrained doctor while she bared her teeth at the helpless man.

"My will is absolute Doctor Shima. My will is law. Whether you like it or not." Azula commented in a glacial voice as her fists pushed into the man's neck.

"Well apparently you've never heard the old saying that you shouldn't hurt the hand that heals. Because everyone finds themselves at the mercy of a doctor at some point in their life." The physician declared with sweat still dripping down his face while his ruler's penetrating golden eyes narrowed into slits.

And just like that the two nobles shuddered as they exchanged an uneased glance with one another.

It was perhaps one of the most terrifying statements that they have ever heard.

The man was right.

Everyone needs a doctor at some point in their life.

"Is that a threat doctor?" The princess pondered in a terrifying voice as she gripped the physician's shirt only for a hand to touch her back.

"This is a waste of time Azula. We came here to treat Elle's condition. Not to abuse the medical staff." Mai cautioned from behind her friend while Azula glared down at the doctor's recoiling face.

"I strongly advise that you watch your mouth from this moment forward." Azula remarked in an irate voice before she roughly released the man to collapse against the wall.

The doctor rubbed at his neck while he pushed himself up as he flinched under the monarch's frigid glare.

"Yes, well as you might have heard I am a free-spoken individual. If you'd prefer there are many other doctors that could interpret her results for you." Shima replied as he adjusted his glasses while Azula still glared at him with coldly narrowed eyes.

"Just do your job and read the damn results already." The princess ordered in a violent voice as she narrowed her eyes at the man's flinching face.

"Yes well…her condition is a precarious one. If she is more than a house servant this is going to be something that you will have to manage rigorously." The physician stated as he turned back to the results while the royal woman rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something that I don't already know." Azula snorted in a haughty voice as she crossed her muscular arms over her breasts while her two childhood friends listened in rapidly growing concern.

"If you look closely here you can see that her airways almost seem…inflamed." Shima announced as he pointed to the viewing screen while the trio gazed down in obvious apprehension.

"I-is she going to be okay?" The brown-haired woman questioned in a worried voice with her mouth agape in sisterly concern.

"With the correct treatment plan this may well be something that can be managed and even corrected. That's the good news. The bad news…is that we don't know the cause." The physician admitted as he frowned down at the projection of the girl's internal organs.

"I explicitly told you that I wanted you to find the cause…and you are telling me that you don't know?" The princess inquired in a menacing voice that had both her friends and the doctor shivering in unease.

"Not yet I don't. The problem is that her condition and her symptoms mirror that of many disorders. It could be anything from a severe case of asthma…to exposure to poisons or toxins as a child or even…" Shima trailed off with a deepening frown while the three listened in rising uncertainty.

"Or what?" Azula asked in a forceful voice with her cold eyes expressing a sliver of protectiveness while she tightened her grip on her biceps.

"A progressive muscular disease that weakens her muscles as she grows older." The physician answered in a thoughtful voice while the three highborn women stared on with widening eyes.

It was a completely jarring statement that hit both noblewomen hard in the chest.

So much so that the acrobat almost fell over in a sorrowful shock.

And the markswoman's mouth dropped open in a mixture of both anger and worry for her adopted sister's wellbeing.

A tear streamed down Ty Lee's cheek as she turned tightened her fist at her hip.

And even the princess herself had been hit by the unnerving suggestion.

Azula stared on with an unusually worried face while her regal lips creasing into an unsettled scowl.

For reasons she couldn't explain the mere thought of her handmaid being stricken with such a life altering debilitating illness made her frozen heart twist up in despair.

"You…don't think it's that do you?" The markswoman queried in an uncharacteristically distraught voice as she gazed through the window at her adopted sister with protective tawny eyes.

"Statistically it is unlikely. On the upside I haven't detected any traces of cancer. So, I feel that it is safe to rule that out." Shima responded in a more upbeat voice as the trio's posture relaxed after hearing those words.

"O-oh well that's good." Ty Lee muttered with a finger wiping at her eye while she turned away from the results.

"Was she ever exposed to any breathing irritants?" The physician questioned as he turned to their disconcerted faces.

"I have only had the girl in my service for a little over a month…so I can't say for certain." The princess grumbled in a prideful voice as she clenched her jaw in her anger for her little intended's safety.

She has barely known this peasant girl for more than a month.

And yet…

She is irreplaceable.

"I see. The only reason I say that is because her airways look…irritated. Which could be indicative of a respiratory infection. I am going to prescribe a medication that should help with that. If it goes down then we will know that it was the case. And her possible asthma condition should lessen up as well." Shima revealed as he held onto his clipboard while Azula's anger abated ever so slightly.

"Fine. What else?" Azula asked as she tapped her fingers along her toned biceps while she eyed her little girlfriend through the glass with possessive golden eyes.

She would see her pet taken care of at all costs.

"Continue using the nighttime breather. And I am also going to supply you with a sustainable daily inhalant to go along with her emergency inhalant that you mentioned in the letter." The physician stated while the trio listened with relieved expressions.

"This…this is good news isn't it Azula?" The brown-haired woman spoke with a smile returning to her lips while her proud friend just scowled back at her.

"She's just a servant Ty Lee. Stop getting so emotional over a mere peasant." The princess scoffed with a finger twirling in her ebony hair while the two noblewomen rolled their eyes at her back.

"You mentioned in your letter that she was taking pills for the pain?" Shima queried once more as Azula turned her cold eyes to him.

"She was. She said that she only needs them when she is off her nighttime breather." Azula informed with a displeased frown on her royal lips while the doctor continued writing.

"I will supply an herbal replacement that will also serve to help open her airways when she is having one of her asthmatic attacks." The physician responded as he turned to face the royal woman who was now gazing back at him with less anger than before.

"Good. Just see to it that you remember one thing." The princess remarked with her arms folded over her chest while the doctor gazed back at her.

"Yes?" Shima answered as he turned to face his monarch's strict visage.

"See to it that you remember that cost is no object. If there is a treatment, I will pay for it. I don't care how much it costs. I don't care if you have to travel the world to obtain it. If it exists Doctor Shima she will have it. Is that understood?" Azula announced in an authoritative voice that brook no room for argument while her childhood friends listened in astonishment.

The fact that Azula was willing to say those words spoke volumes about the royal woman's feelings for their young friend.

And the doctor just stared back at his ruler with amazement flashing through his golden eyes before he recovered soon after.

"I understand Your Highness." The physician agreed as he inclined his head while the young woman rolled her eyes at him once more.

"First you show me rudeness and then you bow before me. I see that you are just as disrespectful as the rumors say." The princess remarked with a roll of her eyes while her friends sighed behind her.

"Rude? I was never once rude to you princess. In fact, I have treated you with more courtesy than I usually show my other clients." Shima replied flatly as he straightened while Azula's golden eyes stared at him in mild annoyance.

And the two noblewomen found themselves sweatdropping beside their spoiled friend.

"Are you serious?" Azula asked in a deadpan voice as she tapped her fingertips along her sleeves while she scrutinized the unsocial man.

"Very much so. I am usually much worse than this." The physician stated as he offered the incredulous royal woman a small smirk.

"Yes well. In the future Doctor Shima. I expect you to remember to show me only the upmost courtesy. Only the most respectful of my subjects will have the honor of being graced with my presence." Azula commented with a pompous snort as she scanned her fingernails in a smug manner while her lifelong friends rolled their eyes.

"Certainly, now regarding the wound on her chest. It is healing up nicely but it is still tender. Try to avoid having her do anything strenuous. Otherwise it will reopen and then the healing cycle begins all over again." Shima advised as he reached out to hand Azula his report while the stern woman accepted the paper.

"Please. Like I don't already know that." The princess snorted in a refined voice as she turned to gaze hard through the glass at her obedient handmaid as the girl began fidgeting on the table.

"Good. I think that just about covers it. All that's left is to discuss her long-term medical restrictions." The physician quipped as the princess stared at his back with irate golden eyes.

"Long-term medical restrictions?" Azula asked in a return to her foul tempered voice while her friends smiled alongside her.

"Yes. I would like for you to provide me a list of her duties and I will advise you on which jobs are medically acceptable and which ones aren't." Shima explained as he nodded while Azula's shoulders stiffened as she glared back at him.

"That isn't necessary. The girl performs her job without flaw despite her…condition." The princess declared in a possessive voice while she tapped her boot on the ground as she glared back at her friend's deadpan faces.

"Uh but you do have a habit of overworking her Azula." The brown-haired woman reminded in a worried voice as the royal woman turned to glare a hole through her skull.

"That's an understatement." The markswoman scoffed as she turned to level her scowling leader with a sisterly stare.

"You both forget that I am the girl's master. Not you. Only I may dictate her little life." Azula huffed as she folded her arms over her robed breasts while her friends groaned in frustration.

Only to turn around and glare at the doctor instead when the man brazenly cleared his throat before he extended his hand with his notepad and pen.

"Here. Just write down an abbreviated summary of her daily chores." The physician requested as his monarch glared at him with narrowing golden eyes.

"I don't overwork the girl." The princess insisted in a prideful voice with her lips entrenched in a regal scowl while the acrobat happily took the pen and paper from the man's hand.

"Please just do as the man asks Azula. It's for Elle's own good." Ty Lee spoke in a softened voice as Azula glared at down at her open palm.

Only take the pen and paper from her hand while she grumbled under her breath.

"Her daily duties are modest really. A few chores here and there." Azula commented in a dismissive voice as she wrote down her handmaid's daily duties while her friends stared at her incredulously.

About ten minutes later.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped as they watched the doctor's eyes nearly fall out of his head as he read over their young friend's list of duties.

All the while Azula smirked as she stood gazing down at her clenched fist while she observed the man through the corner of her smug eye.

"This is modest?" Shima asked in a stunned voice as he gazed back at Azula's smiling face.

"I know that it is…rather small. There is more that I would like to add but…I have refrained from doing so. Lest I overwork her little heart." The princess purred with a fingernail pushing into her chin while her friends gazed at her in a deadpan silence.

"Princess Azula…this list is medically unacceptable." The physician stated as the royal woman's smile fell from her lips while she glared back at him once more.

And both Mai and Ty Lee just shared an amused look while Shima started crossing over duty after duty before Azula's annoyed golden eyes.

Until he finally handed the paper back to the princess as she glared down at it with twitching golden eyes to discover that it had been whittled down to a mere five duties.

The two nobles peeked over their friends' shoulder with small smirks on their lips as they gazed at their leader's indignant face.

All that remained was very basic handmaid duties like refilling Azula's drinks and bringing meals to her study.

"Do you actually expect me to abide by this ridiculous list? She's my servant. Her job is to serve us." Azula snorted with a scowl on her beautiful lips while she stared hard at the man's shrugging face.

"The choice is yours Your Highness. But if you value her wellbeing, you'll take it easy on her and avoid any heavy labor that would put undue stress on her body." Shima responded with a shrug while Azula still glared a hole through his skull.

And the two nobles just turned to sigh at their spoiled friends displeased face.

"Come on Azula…you'll do it for Elle. Won't you?" Ty Lee questioned in a concerned voice as she watched Azula angrily shove the paper into her breast pocket.

"Ugh! What a weak little peasant! She's nothing but a thorn wedged in my ass cheek." The princess growled with a haughty scowl while the markswoman cast her a mild glare over the unflattering remark.

"You have such a kind heart Azula." Mai muttered as Azula's golden eyes glared at her through the corner of her vision.

Only for the sound of a muffled voice to prompt all three of them to turn their heads towards the glass window.

"Can I get up now?" Elle requested from where she lay as she chewed on her lip while her three highborn caretakers gazed in after her.

"The poor girl's been in there for almost an hour! Can she come out now?" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a sisterly frown on her lips as they turned to the shrugging doctor.

"I don't see why not. I believe we're all finished here. Unless you have any other questions?" The physician pondered as he adjusted his glasses while his monarch waved her hand in the air.

"In two weeks, she will see you for a recheck at the Royal Palace. At noon. Sharp." Azula replied in a controlling voice as she placed her fists on her womanly hips.

"Got it. Now if that will be all. I am going to resume my day off. That you interrupted." Shima muttered as he turned away while Azula's cold eyes stared through his back.

"On a Friday." The princess added in a sadistic voice that had her two friends sighing behind her.

'Leave it to Azula to find a way to torment people even in the smallest of ways.' Ty Lee thought as she sighed before she moved to go assist her baby sister.

"Of course. On a Friday." The physician answered with annoyance barely suppressed in his voice while the royal woman smiled after him.

"Have a pleasant Friday. You'll be working every Friday from here on out." Azula informed in a tyrannical voice as Mai gazed at her in aggravation while the doctor tensed up as he headed for the doors.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shima complained under his breath as he offered the smirking woman a final bow.

"See to it that you do. Goodbye Doctor Shima. It has been wonderful meeting you." The princess called out in a honeyed voice as her smirk grew when the man rushed for the exit.

Only for the door to close shut not a moment later while Azula stood with a gigantic smirk on her lips while Mai gazed at her pointedly.

"I have to say Azula. You have a strange way of saying thank you for coming in on their day off." Mai stated in her usual monotone voice as they both moved to retrieve their young friend.

"Please. All I did was put him in his place." Azula snorted with her fists on her curvaceous hips as she strode towards the testing room.

Not a moment later the acrobat opened the door with her warm eyes instantly honing in on the adorably confused teenager from where she lay on the testing table.

"Oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a lovable voice as the acrobat smiled back at her.

"Little sister!" The brown-haired woman cooed as the royal woman rolled her eyes while she approached from behind.

"Am I done now?" Elle pondered as she smiled shyly while she watched the acrobat stand over her table with a wide grin on her lips.

"Yep! All finished now!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she pulled the smaller girl to her feet while the teenager smiled up at her.

And then the young handmaid turned to beam brightly at Mai as the weapons user offered her a small smile as she gazed back at her through the doorway.

"Mai!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in an adorably excited voice as she walked under the acrobat's arm while the noblewoman smiled back at her.

"Hey there kid." The markswoman greeted as the two walked forward while the acrobat gazed down in surprise when the petite girl started to help her walk.

"You don't have to help me walk Elle." The brown-haired woman assured in a gentle voice only for her eyes to soften when the handmaid held her up anyway.

"I don't mind oneesan! Really." Elle piped as she smiled ahead only for her eyes to sparkle in delight when she saw the face of her favorite person glaring back at her.

"Hurry up servant! Ty Lee can breast feed you another time!" Azula barked in a jealous voice with her domineering eyes narrowing at her pet's cheerful face.

"Azula…" Ty Lee growled under her breath with a scowl as Elle walked under her arm.

"Azula-sama! I missed you so much!" The blonde-haired girl squealed as she padded along faster with the acrobat peering down at her fondly.

"You haven't even been away from Azula for more than an hour." Mai informed in a deadpan voice as they strode out of the examination room while a pleased smirk returned to Azula's lips.

"An hour away from my princess charming is far too long!" Elle answered in a happy voice with a gentle grin while the acrobat ruffled her hair.

"Whatever peasant. You best consider yourself fortunate that I am fond of you. I wouldn't tolerate this weakness from anyone else." The princess grumbled as she twirled a finger in her dark hair while she stared down at her handmaid with possessive golden eyes.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu minasan." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a timid voice as they walked out another set of doors while all three of her friends gazed at her with some level of affection in their eyes.

And even though no one wanted to say it aloud.

All three members of Team Azula were very much worried about their youngest teammate.

The very thought of the sunny girl one day suffocating as a result of her ailment was a horrifying prospect to consider.

Even to a woman as ruthless and cruel as the Fire Nation Princess.

"Elle…" Ty Lee trailed off with unspoken concern her voice as she hugged the younger girl under her arm.

"Is something wrong oneesan?" Elle asked as she chewed on her lip while Ty Lee stared down at her with worried brown-gray eyes.

That was when she noticed that Mai was staring at her in obvious concern as well.

And her master was glaring at her through the corner of her eye as they made their way through the halls of the medical complex.

"Did something happen?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a naïve voice as she peered about with worried amber eyes only for the acrobat to hug her tightly.

"Nothing happened. We are just…relieved to see that your tests came back okay." The brown-haired woman spoke as she wiped a tear from her eye while the younger girl smiled up at her.

"Oh. Well that's good to hear!" Elle chimed as she smiled once more while Mai offered her a still concerned stare.

"You are being punished Elle." Azula announced in a beyond strict voice that had her childhood friends reeling around to cast her a scolding stare.

And the young girl peeked back at her with suddenly horrified amber eyes.

"O-oh I am? What did I do?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a submissive voice while the acrobat turned to cast the royal woman a sisterly glare.

"Azula. Can't you just leave the poor girl be?" Mai questioned in a mutually defensive voice as she folded her arms over her breasts while she fixed her leader with an annoyed stare.

"No Mai. No, I will not. I own her. She's my property. Not yours. And I will do with her as I please." The princess snapped in a pompous voice while the two noblewomen stared at her in exasperation.

"Elle isn't a piece of property that you can claim Azula." Ty Lee lectured as she frowned at Azula's spoiled face while the other woman released a snide snort.

"But oneesan! I'm the princess's pet. Her Highness is the boss of me!" Elle cried out with a bright smile as her big sister's shook their heads while Azula's full lips curled up into a smug smirk.

"The girl knows her place…for the most part." Azula stated in a beyond stern voice as she turned to glare at her handmaid's fretful face once more.

"H-have I displeased you Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl queried in a glummer voice as she bit her lip while the acrobat still hugged her close.

"As a matter of fact, you have. I would have thought that you would know by now that you are not entitled to any secrets. Which is why I find it curious that you have been suppressing your cough in our presence." The princess declared in a disciplinary voice as she glared hard at her pet while the younger girl's shoulders slumped under her stare.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama…" Elle muttered as she turned away while Azula scowled down at her.

"Why would you do that Elle? We care about you. We all do." The brown-haired woman pondered in a genuinely concerned voice while her adopted sister shrunk under her arm.

"I…don't want to worry anyone…and my mother always taught me that it was rude to spread germs in the air. The last thing I want to do is to get anyone sick…" The blonde-haired girl murmured as she averted her eyes from her friends concerned gazes.

"We're not going to get sick from your asthma Elle. If you have to cough…just cough." The markswoman assured in a sisterly voice while she gazed at the younger girl with affection in her stoic stare.

"Even so servant. You leave me no choice but to punish you." Azula spoke with a finger in her hair while a smile appeared on her red lips.

"If you say so Azula-sama." Elle replied in an obedient voice while Azula smiled down at her.

"I don't know Azula. It almost sounds like you are making up an excuse to subject Elle to a degrading punishment." Ty Lee muttered as she turned to fix her smirking friend with an accusatory stare.

"Hm. Just a little fun here and there Ty Lee. Nothing that would violate the tiger monkey's medical restrictions." The princess remarked in a smooth voice as her young girlfriend's bright amber eyes peeked up at her in innocent confusion.

"Medical restrictions Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl inquired in a naïve voice while she watched her master's smirk give way to a regal frown.

"Doctor Shima gave you this list. You must abide by it. And avoid any activity that would put a strain on your little lungs." Azula announced with a scowl on her red lips as she withdrew the paper before she shoved it in her handmaid's curious hand.

And then all three highborn women paused for a moment while they watched their young friend open the paper as she began to read with inquisitive amber eyes.

Elle chewed on her lip in the lovable manner that her friends had come to adore while she read every detail of her restrictions.

All the while a worried frown began to form on her lips.

"No heavy lifting. No bending…how will we do lapnaps if I can't bend over?" Elle murmured in a puzzled voice while her big sister's sweatdropped as Azula sighed a few paces away from her.

"Just refrain from doing anything strenuous servant. The last thing I need is your feeble body giving out on me." The princess sighed with a wave of her regal hand while she shook her head.

How did this little peasant girl ever get this close to her heart?

Only to turn her head in surprise when she heard the sound of paper tearing in two.

Her golden eyes widened ever so slightly as she watched her handmaid rip the document in half.

The two noblewomen watched in an equally confused silence as they observed their little sister destroy her list of medical restrictions.

"I don't need a list of medical restrictions to tell me what I can and cannot do. I have a mighty princess and two wonderful oneesans to take care of me. I know that I can count on my family to steer me away from all harm." The blonde-haired girl declared in a passionate voice as a wide smile appeared on her bright lips while her three highborn friends stared at her in a taken aback silence.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman spoke in a moved voice as she placed a protective hand on the smaller girl's robed shoulder.

"What's wrong with you Elle? Doctor Shima got Azula to back off on overworking you. And then you go and tear it up." The markswoman stated in a bewildered voice as she stared at her younger sister with puzzled tawny eyes.

Only to shudder ever so faintly when she noticed the pleased smile that was climbing up onto her friends red lips.

"Isn't it obvious Mai? The girl craves my dominance." Azula boasted with an arrogant flip of her hair while her childhood friends just sighed in defeat.

Both Mai and Ty Lee knew well enough that there was no point in arguing with their spoiled friend.

Only for a blonde blur to dash out from under the acrobat's arm and promptly assault the much taller woman around her stomach.

Ty Lee gazed on with a grin returning to her lips while she watched Azula quickly look around to make certain that no one else was watching while the small girl happily pushed her face into her upper belly.

"I trust in you unconditionally Azula-sama. That's just how our bond works. Your guidance is all that I need in this life." Elle mumbled as she embraced her older girlfriend's robed belly while Azula gazed down at her with a sliver of fondness in her callous golden eyes.

The emotional statement hit all three highborn women hard in the chest.

Even Azula as well.

Even though she was too proud to say as such aloud.

"Then you are a fool peasant! And don't you think for a moment that you are exempt from my wrath!" The princess bellowed with a snarl on her fierce lips while she scowled down at the smaller girl hiding in her belly.

The two noblewomen exchanged an amused glance as they cast their prideful leader a disbelieving look.

"Y-yes princess." The blonde-haired girl stammered as she grasped onto her master's fine robes while the royal woman loomed over her.

"For the time being I have decided to spare you. But if you ever defy me. I will destroy you without a second thought." Azula snorted with a puff of blue fire escaping her nostrils while she gazed down hard at her serving girl's peaceful face.

"Of course, you will Azula." Mai stated with poorly suppressed laughter while Ty Lee giggled alongside her only for Azula's penetrating gaze to briefly glare their way.

"O-oh Azula-sama." Elle murmured as she clung to Azula's stomach just as she felt two strong palms gently lower onto her hair.

"That's my handmaid." The princess grumbled as she placed her hands in her handmaid's hair while she pulled the girl's face into her belly with a proud scowl on her lips.

All the while she stared down at the teenager as the girl remained bent over with her head pressed into her robed stomach.

"My hero…my Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stated with a content smile on her lips while the older female held onto her blonde head.

"My little intended…my Elle." Azula muttered with her fingernails in her pet's golden hair while she held her innocent girlfriend into her upper belly.

All while her domineering eyes never ceased peering down at her serving girl's contented face.

With her stern hands holding onto the back of her handmaid's head she found herself unable to fight the satisfied smile that formed on her lips.

Yes indeed.

She would spare no expense for this little tiger monkey.

Even if it cost her the entire world.

She would see to it that this one breathed normally.

No matter the cost.

**AN:**

**I don't have a whole lot to say in this afterward. **

**Though Doctor Shima is just a minor character. I tried to make him a wry sort of character. I wanted to give him a bit of personality, and show that he was annoyed over being called in on his day off. I also wanted to show that he had a bit of an unpleasant reputation as a rude character of sorts. But because Azula believes that he is the best. She is willing to put up with a bit of lip here and there.**

**Elle is going to be okay in the end. Her health problems will eventually get worked out just like grudge between Zoe and Mai. **

**But because this is such a massive, slow burn story it will take time. Some people consider a twenty chapter story a long fanfic to read. And I have written eighty so far. The first book will probably end at around 150 chapters. Once I get done with the latest arc the last five arcs of book one should follow more smoothly.**

**That said, things will take times to work out.**

**For the time being Elle cannot engage in heavy battle activity but she needs to learn how to master her power anyway because using it by mistake heavily drains her chi.**

**Eventually in the series, Elle will learn self defense martial arts and other aerobics. But for now, until she gets control of her lung condition she must use her energy sparingly.**

**The more Elle gains control of her stamina, and energy level, the stronger she will become. And by extent the greater threat she will be to Aang and the others.**

**But even then, I want to once again stress that the Component State functions differently than the Avatar State. The Avatar State is much more physically destructive and impressive in terms of shear force. **

**People like Zoe, Azula, Aang, and other high tier characters who we have yet to learn more about like Rieko will always be much stronger than Elle in terms of physical might. **

**But Elle will still be strong in her own way. **

**Elle's primary power is to disrupt the otherworldly plane, and once she masters it further she can form a combat style and even create techniques that center around her ability.**

**Her power is more than just a stop switch for the Avatar. **

**But for the time being I won't say anymore. As that would be venturing into spoiler territory.**

**Over the coming chapters I will be expanding my mythos of the world and all of the characters in it greatly. **

**Thankfully, I can only hope that those of you who have made it this far will enjoy my original changes that I am incorporating into the Avatar mythos. **

**In canon it is never really questioned if the world truly needs the Avatar. And in my story, this is a central theme in my story. **

**Is the Avatar bad or good? Are they better off without Aang? Would people be less self reliant if the Avatar cycle died and learn to solve their problems on their own? These are the sort of questions that I love to contemplate as I write the story.**

**But anyhow, I think that is about it for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-one! Hotel Stay!**


	62. Hotel Stay

**Hey everyone. I have another chapter for you.**

**Thank you again for all of the reviews, favorites and follows over the last five or so days. And as usual please continue to do so.**

**And without further ado please enjoy!**

_Hotel Stay – Chapter Sixty-One_

Later on, in the evening.

The teenager scampered along as she followed after her highborn master into an extravagant hotel for only the highest class of society.

She nervously padded after her girlfriend's footsteps while her mouth fell open in awe as she gazed all around her.

"Wow Azula-sama! This place is really big!" Elle exclaimed with childish awe in her voice as she trotted after her master while Azula released a haughty snort.

"I suppose I could see how you would think that servant." Azula stated in a pompous voice with her hands at her hips while she gazed back at her excited handmaid.

"It's so amazing princess! I have never been in such an extravagant hotel before!" The blonde-haired girl piped with her hands grasping the straps of her backpack as she turned to marvel at a gift shop while her master sighed over her.

"Come along now Elle. Do try to keep up." The princess commanded with a hand on her hip while she turned to stare down at her innocent companion.

Only to sigh not a moment later as she noticed how her handmaid was gazing longingly through the glass window with sparkling amber eyes.

"Is there something you want servant?" Azula questioned in a smooth voice as she stood over her pet while the smaller girl began tracing her shoe along the floor.

"C-can I have a lollipop master?" Elle requested in a mousy voice as she averted her eyes from Azula's approving gaze while the older female's lips curled up into a softened smile.

"I suppose I could reward you. You have been on exemplary behavior." The princess remarked with a fingernail under her chin as her smile grew by tenfold when her little intended bounced in a curtsy.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she smiled widely while her master smirked down at her.

"Hm. A lollipop it is then." Azula commented as she twirled a finger in her hair before she entered the shop while her serving girl scampered after her.

And then the shop doors clang shut.

And a few minutes later the princess walked out with her young companion rushing alongside her with a lollipop now in hand.

"Let's go get a room Elle." The princess spoke as she gracefully strode through the vast hotel while her servant followed alongside her.

"Okay! You're the boss!" Elle agreed in a happy voice as she sucked on her lollipop while Azula's smirk continued to grow larger.

"So, I am." Azula answered before she began to make her way towards the check in desk.

And so, they went about their business.

Not ten minutes later the duo walked through the hall of the magnificent hotel only to come to a stop when they saw the other three members of their party approaching ahead of them.

The two noblewomen were now accompanied by their new pilot friend who had gone off to do her own thing while they dealt with Elle's appointment.

"I was told by Ty Lee that you summoned me princess?" Nako questioned as she braced a bag over her shoulder while she bent her head in reverence just as Azula glanced back at her.

"So, I did. Tonight, we will be staying in the hotel." The princess announced in a strict voice as she stood with her hands folded behind her back while her golden eyes gazed down at her handmaid licking her lollipop.

"W-what? We as in me as well?" The royal pilot responded in a stunned voice only to flinch instinctively when her monarch's golden eyes pierced her soul.

And the two noblewomen exchanged an amazed glance as they gazed between their leader and their new friend.

'Azula really is learning how to show compassion…sort of.' Ty Lee thought with a grin on her lips.

"You as well. Or I will destroy you in the wake of my flames!" Azula declared in a tyrannical voice that had her childhood friends sweatdropping as many onlookers ran away in terror.

"Please don't execute me Your Highness! I-I'll stay at the hotel with you!" Nako agreed as she nervously gulped while Mai rolled her eyes at Azula.

"Then do as you are told Nako." The princess stated in a smug voice while the poor pilot rapidly nodded under her cold gaze.

"You know Azula. You could have just said would you stay with me at the hotel." The brown-haired woman sighed as she shook her head at her spoiled friends scowling face.

"The Great Princess Azula does not ask. She demands." Azula scoffed in a snobbish voice while her serving girl beamed up at her.

"That's my Azula-sama. She's so commanding!" The blonde-haired girl piped in a voice of bottomless admiration while her master swelled in pride over her.

"Is Azula buying you more candy again little sister?" Ty Lee asked with a giggle as Elle smiled brightly in mid lick of her lollipop.

"Yep! It's bubblegum flavor!" Elle exclaimed as she took a joyful lick of her lollipop while Azula stared down at her with a refined smile on her red lips.

"Just wait until you turn sixteen Elle. Then I will have something much better for you to lick." The princess remarked with an arrogant smirk adorning her beautiful lips just as her childhood friends nearly fell over while her serving girl peered up at her in adorable puzzlement.

And the pilot turned beet red as she turned away to mind her own business.

"By Agni Azula! She's thirteen!" Mai protested in a clearly uncomfortable voice while Azula's lips curled into an even larger smirk.

"Yeah Azula…I mean…she's a little too young for…uh that." The brown-haired woman commented with a nervous cough while she gazed away from her friends smirking ace.

"What will I be licking Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a naïve voice that had her friends turning red while she listened to her master chuckle above her.

"You'll just have to wait and see dear." Azula purred as she twirled a finger in her hair with a charming smile growing on her full lips while she stared down at Elle's adorably contemplative face.

Even she couldn't deny that she has come to find her young girlfriend's obliviousness to be an endearing trait.

Only for her eyebrow to curl upward inquisitively when her small handmaid smashed her fists together with a childishly victorious look in her bright amber eyes.

"Oh, I know! We'll share a celebratory ice cream cone for my sixteen birthday! Good thinking Azula-sama! You're so smart!" Elle cried out with a sunny grin while Azula scrunched up her nose as she stared down at her in deadpan.

And the other three women just sweatdropped in the background.

"What? An ice cream cone? No Elle. I was thinking of something…warmer…more intimate." The princess spoke with her fingers still curling in her ebony hair as they walked down the hall.

"Ah. I understand. There's nothing more romantic than two best buddies sharing a slice of warm pumpkin pie." The blonde-haired girl stated in a joyful voice as the acrobat giggled behind them while her master groaned over her.

"Ugh! No! Not pumpkin pie. Just forget it. Childish peasant." Azula snorted as she rolled her golden eyes while she continued staring down at her serving girl's pretty face.

"Aww. That's so adorable. She wants to eat pumpkin pie with you Azula." Ty Lee giggled with a hand over her mouth while Azula rolled her eyes back at her.

"Where is Zoe? She has been gone for quite some time?" The princess questioned as she turned to gaze back at her party while the acrobat shrugged her shoulders.

"Who cares?" The markswoman asked in a monotone voice that barely hid her still present hatred while her leader briefly scowled at her.

"Looking for her sister I assume." The royal pilot answered as she carried her belongings on her back while her monarch glanced back at her.

"That stupid girl better not affect her focus." Azula snorted in a cold voice as she folded her arms over her breasts while she gazed ahead with strict golden eyes.

All the while glancing down at her girlfriend through the corner of her eye while the blonde continued licking her treat with excited amber eyes.

"I'm not really going to die if I say the wrong thing, am I?" Nako whispered as she leaned near Ty Lee while the acrobat shook her head.

"No. That's just Azula's way of saying that she likes you. Just roll with it." The brown-haired woman advised with a grin while her friend turned to scowl back at them.

Only for a shout of delight to gain all of their attentions when Elle all of the sudden dropped down to pick up a stray copper coin.

"Look Azula-sama! A lucky coin!" Elle exclaimed in a triumphant voice while Azula's golden eyes stared down at her incredulously as she scooped up a copper in her hand.

"In what way shape or form is a worthless copper lucky?" The princess inquired flatly in a tone akin to one a mother would use as she humored her child.

"Oh, that's easy! It's heads!" The blonde-haired girl replied as she held up the coin with heads facing upward while her girlfriend wrinkled her nose as she peered down at the coin.

"Heads?" Azula repeated as she sighed as she walked beside her naïve handmaid.

"Mhm! If you find a coin with the obverse side facing upwards that means that it's a lucky coin." Elle explained in a chipper voice while her big sisters listened in good natured amusement.

"Are you serious Elle? Do you really believe that?" The princess scoffed as she stood over her young companion while the petite girl nodded her head.

"I do! But it's only lucky if you find it heads. If it's tails then it's not lucky at all." The blonde-haired girl insisted as she strode with her lollipop in hand while her caretaker release a snort of mockery over her.

"Is that right servant? And the bag of gold I recently gave you doesn't quantify as good luck?" Azula pondered with her elbows over her chest while her handmaid shook her head.

"Oh no Azula-sama. It only means good fortune if I find it all by myself." Elle spoke in a confident voice with a hand on her hip while Ty Lee grinned over her shoulder.

"Now don't be so hard on her Azula. There's no harm in Elle finding good fortunate in a stray coin." The brown-haired woman spoke in a sisterly voice with a hand on the teenager's shoulder while her little sister smiled up at her.

"I would expect you to say as much Ty Lee. Come on. Let's get to our rooms. I still have a punishment in store for this one." The princess remarked in a smug voice before she moved ahead of her friends while the acrobat mustered a mild glare at her back.

"What's my punishment?" The blonde-haired girl asked in confusion just as she watched her master vanish around the corner of the long corridor.

"Probably something perverted." Mai stated dryly as she walked with her arms crossed over her robed chest.

And the acrobat could only sigh as she moved along only for her smile to grow once more when her little sister cried out in joy for a second time.

"Look! Another lucky coin!" Elle shouted in soaring excitement as the three watched her bend over to retrieve a conspicuously placed golden coin.

Ty Lee's brown-gray eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she shared a knowing look with Mai.

"Yes, little sister. A lucky coin." The brown-haired woman commented with a sigh yet even still she managed to crack a smile over her adopted sister's infectious cheer.

More than anything in this world she wanted for the girl to be okay.

After all that Elle has been through. She deserves to grow up and experience the joys of life unimpeded.

She shouldn't have to worry about her lungs growing weaker as she grows older!

Just the mere thought of that was enough to turn her smile into a worried frown.

Only for her attention to be regained as she managed a smile once more while she stared at the girl comically pocketing another coin.

"A third lucky coin!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as her three friends sweatdropped as they watched her rush around the corner.

It was more than obvious to all three women who was planting the coins.

"Three in a row. What are the odds?" Nako asked in a humored voice as she walked beside her two new friends.

"Quite good. Considering that it's Azula we're talking about." The markswoman scoffed as she stared on in a sliver of amusement while she observed the younger girl hunt the trail of coins.

It was almost akin to how a dog would follow a trail of treats.

It was just even more proof of the girl's innocent mindset.

Elle was still living her childhood.

She couldn't help but frown well aware that they had to look out for her closely.

"A fourth lucky…o-oh…" Elle trailed off in a deflated voice just as she found herself gazing up at her girlfriend's looming robed body while Azula smirked down at her with her coin purse in hand.

"Is something wrong servant?" Azula questioned in an egotistical voice just as Ty Lee rounded the corner with a disapproving frown on her lips.

"Azula…stop teasing the poor girl." Ty Lee pleaded with a fond shake of her head while Azula just smirked back at her.

"T-that's not fair. I thought that someone dropped them..." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a pouting voice as she stood up while her girlfriend's smirk grew by tenfold.

"I did. I dropped them. And now you 'found' them." The princess taunted with a conceited smile while she jingled her coin purse before her handmaid's adorably reddened face.

Only to stare down in annoyance when the teenager gold coins back into her open coin purse.

"You can have them back Azula-sama...I'll just keep the copper." Elle informed as she unzipped her backpack to put the coin away while Azula's golden eyes began to twitch in obvious irritation.

"Ugh. Just keep the stupid coins Elle." Azula snorted as she tried to shove the coins back into her handmaid's hands only for her girlfriend to annoy her further by pushing them away.

"I can't do that master. It's not the same if they were knowingly placed there. But at least I found this copper!" The blonde-haired girl explained in a happy voice while her girlfriend's golden eyes narrowed in aggravation.

"How is there any difference in 'luck' if I placed it there or if it fell out of my pocket?" The princess demanded in a regal voice while her handmaid smiled up at her.

"Silly Azula-sama. It's only lucky if you find the coin by random happenstance without receiving assistance from an outside party." Elle stated as she bounced on her feet with her lollipop in hand while Azula rolled her eyes down at her.

"You are so naïve." Azula sighed as she folded her arms over her breasts while she walked onward with her loyal serving girl padding after her.

"That's so Azula-sama. It's just the way I am." The blonde-haired girl commented with her chest puffing out in a show of innocent pride while the acrobat smiled at her back.

"And we wouldn't have you any other way Elle." The brown-haired woman assured with a grin while her little sister beamed back at her while the royal woman sighed under her breath.

All the while the markswoman and the pilot rejoined with the other three while they made their way through the vast hotel to the lavish rooms that Azula purchased.

A half hour later…

The young handmaid gazed about with her mouth in the shape of an o while she followed Azula through many sumptuous rooms until they finally came to what would be her master's chamber for the night to come.

Both Mai and Ty Lee had been given a large room in the elaborate suite.

And Nako had been given an equally large room beside the two noblewomen.

The three women were currently talking in the entertainment area of the suite.

As the pilot had chosen to socialize with her two big sisters' in an effort to get to know them better.

And once more that just left her alone with her mesmerizing crush.

"Sit down on the sofa Elle." Azula ordered with a sliver of playfulness in her stern voice while she watched Elle plop down on command.

"Yes! If my princess says sit! I sit!" Elle cried out with her hands in her lap while she smiled sweetly as Azula's red lips curled up into a pleased smile.

"That's my girl. You…mean a great deal to me peasant." The princess spoke with a charming smile on her lips as she turned to face her adorably bashful pet.

"I-I know…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in an abashed voice with a sliver of pink on her cheeks while a warm hand grasped a hold of her face.

"Oh, my lovely little peasant." Azula sighed in a voice that bordered on obsessive as she stroked her little girlfriend's cheek while her handmaid flushed under her dominant stare.

"A-Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off in a lovelorn voice as she melted under her master's petting hand while the older female pulled her into her breast.

"I suppose that now is an appropriate time to give you your gift." The princess spoke in a regal voice with her hand cupping her handmaid's cheek while the petite girl beamed in delight.

"A-a gift for me master?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a worshipful voice that had the older female gazing down at her in approval.

"That's right. I purchased this room so we could spend the night together in private." Azula stated in a powerful voice with her fingernails gently brushing against the younger girl's cheek while Elle's blush grew by tenfold.

"A n-night together?" Elle questioned in a spellbound voice while Azula smirked down at her as she sunk into her master's muscular arms.

"Hm. That's what you want isn't it dear? A night alone with your fire queen?" The princess purred with her a broad smirk upon her full lips while she held her small girlfriend in her toned arms.

"O-ooh Azula-sama…you know I do." The blonde-haired girl swooned with a hand on her cheek as she blushed like a lovesick schoolgirl under the royal woman's imposing gaze.

"I thought as much peasant. Tonight…I am going to dominate you in my arms!" Azula exclaimed with a violent smirk that contradicted her loving behavior while her little handmaid continued gushing in her arms.

Only for an elated cry of joy to resonate into the air while the princess stared down with possessive golden eyes while her watched her serving girl repeatedly tug on her robes.

"P-please snuggle me Azula-sama!" Elle begged like a whiny puppy as she shook her girlfriend's shirt while Azula's red lips curved into a confident smirk.

"Just look at you…begging and pleading for my dominance." The princess remarked in a haughty voice as flipped her hair from her eyes in a prideful manner while her pet excitedly jumped up and down in her arms.

"P-please cuddle me! P-please Azula-sama! Please!" The blonde-haired girl whined in a childish voice with her hands tugging on her master's robes while the older female released an imposing growl.

"So be it little girlfriend! I will crush you in my arms until you collapse from a defeat so great that it will linger you with you for all time!" Azula announced with a smug smile on her lips while she reached out to pull her gasping girlfriend into her lap.

"I can't wait Azula-sama." Elle muttered as she embraced Azula around the neck while the much taller woman wrapped an arm around her back.

"Close your eyes now little handmaid." The princess commanded as she lounged on her posterior while she stared down at her pretty handmaid with controlling golden eyes that took great delight in the girl's submission.

"Y-yes princess. As you command." The blonde-haired girl answered in a trusting voice as she sat in her girlfriend's arms while she quivered when she felt the royal woman's fingers graze her skin.

All the while the princess gazed down at her petite intended with a margin of fondness in her cold eyes while she slipped the gold necklace around her young love's neck.

"Open your eyes pet." Azula ordered in a voice of absolute authority as she placed both of her hands on her handmaid's small back while innocent amber eyes peered up at her once more.

The young handmaid ran a hand along her neck only to find herself gazing down in astonishment to see a magnificent necklace hanging from her neck.

It was…pure Fire Nation gold!

She turned her moved amber eyes back to her girlfriend's stoic face just as a joyful tear streamed down her cheek.

And not a moment later she assaulted the sighing woman with a fierce hug around her neck.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! Arigatou!" Elle shouted in a voice of heavy emotion while she sunk into the crook of her girlfriend's neck while a strong palm lowered into her hair.

"Now there will be no doubt who owns you Elle." The princess remarked in a possessive voice with a confident smile on her full lips while she held her small handmaid in her toned arms.

"I-I'm just a peasant girl princess. I don't deserve such an honor." The blonde-haired girl stuttered as she sat on her girlfriend's robed thigh while she felt two mighty hands steer her head around until she was gazing up into spellbinding golden eyes that sent a pleasurable shudder down her spine.

"It is not for you to decide for yourself Elle. You are my peasant. I own you." Azula declared in a voice of absolute domination as she released a deep growl while her dainty girlfriend trembled in her arms.

"You own me Azula-sama…I am your peasant…I am your pet. I am your g-girl." Elle agreed in a reverent voice with a hand over her heart while Azula's smile grew by tenfold after hearing her proclamation.

"You know your place Elle…that's what I like about you." The princess grumbled with a hand petting her handmaid's hair while the smaller girl sunk into her breasts.

"My place…is in your arms princess." The blonde-haired girl spoke as a content smile formed on her lips while the older female held her against her breast.

"Just…be a good girl for me. Obey me at all times…and never forget that my will is absolute." Azula sighed with a sophisticated smile growing onto her red lips while she clutched her little girlfriend into her robed breasts.

"I submit to you Azula-sama…my dominant." Elle mumbled in a heartfelt voice with a bashful blush adorning her cheeks as she sunk into her girlfriend's robed bosom.

All the while a strong hand remained planted in her hair while Azula gazed down at her with a pleased smile on her royal lips.

"You are a fine submissive Elle. I approve of you." The princess admitted in a voice of grudging fondness as she lowered her chin into her handmaid's hair while she tenderly caressed the girl's soft head.

"O-oh princess…" The blonde-haired girl murmured only for her eyes to widen in joy when her girlfriend pressed her nose into her forehead.

And then not a moment later the older female let out a fearsome growl before she snorted out a tiny puff of embers against her skin.

"Mine." Azula snorted with her nostrils nuzzling into her petite girlfriend's skin while the younger girl quivered in her strong arms.

"Y-yours Azula-sama." Elle stammered in a girly giggle while a bright smile grew on her lips when Azula's nose pushed even deeper into her forehead.

"Mhm. How would you like to go take a shower together dear?" The princess purred with her nose rubbing against her laughing girlfriend's forehead.

"I would love to Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a jubilant grin only to laugh once more when she felt a ticklish puff of air brush against her skin.

"Well then…." Azula trailed off in a sanguine voice just as she stood up without warning while she pulled her gasping girlfriend to her feet alongside her.

"O-oh my…I love it when you take control of me Azula-sama…" Elle gushed with a hand on her cheek while she swooned under Azula's dominant gaze.

"Then take heart little lady. Because the fun has only just begun." The princess boasted with a smug huff as she flipped her bangs from her confident eyes.

All the while a haughty smirk formed on her lips when her needy handmaid grasped a hold of her well-muscled bicep.

"I have a gift for you too Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl began in a lovestruck voice while she hung onto her master's arm while powerful golden eyes gazed down at her in unconcealed curiosity.

"Is that right dear? A gift for me?" Azula asked in a smooth voice with a broad smile on her full lips while Elle eagerly nodded her little head.

"Oh yes! I made you a new friendship bracelet!" Elle announced in an overjoyed voice while Azula now gazed down at her with deadpan eyes.

"You don't say peasant?" The princess repeated in a flat undertone as she watched her pet bend over to dig through her infernal backpack.

"Yep! It's right here! Or was it here? No…that's my diary…" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she bent over with her butt in the air while the older woman's eyes fell down to her turned rear.

"I assure you dear…I am elated." Azula sighed with a finger twirling in her dark hair while she stared down at her girlfriend's tight backside.

"Aha! Here it is!" Elle shouted as she withdrew a homemade bracelet while Azula's arrogant eyes stared down at her.

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to this one in my next battle…fragile as they are." The princess remarked with a pompous wave of her hand while she stiffened when her small girlfriend reached up to grasp onto her wrist.

"Don't worry about it. I made twenty of them. That way our link will always stay intact!" The blonde-haired girl piped with a carefree smile while she clasped the bracelet around her master's wrist while the royal woman scrunched up her nose in disguised annoyance.

"How reassuring…twenty." Azula repeated in a dry voice as she gazed down at the new homemade bracelet with cold golden eyes.

"There we are best buddy! Now you're a part of the link once more!" Elle exclaimed as she held onto her girlfriend's hand while Azula rolled her eyes over her.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that…best buddy." The princess snorted with another roll of her eyes as she began to stride towards the spa while her serving girl rushed after her.

"I just knew that you would feel the same way Azula-sama! We're two peas in a pod!" The blonde-haired girl called out as she laughed while she rushed after her sighing master.

"Yes Elle. Two peas in a pod." Azula stated as she rolled her eyes while she shook her head over her girlfriend's naivety.

And yet…strange as it was.

She wouldn't have her girlfriend any other way.

Not ten minutes later.

The teenager took an awestruck step back as she watched her much taller girlfriend drop her clothes to the floor as she now stood bare naked in the luxury shower.

And then the royal woman turned to face her with a proud smirk on her lips as she seductively ran a hand through her now free flowing dark hair.

"What are you waiting for pet? Come shower with your goddess." The princess demanded with a spoiled huff as she stared out at her adorably overwhelmed girlfriend.

"I-I…uh…" The blonde-haired girl gulped as she found her eyes drawn to her girlfriend's full hips while the older female swayed her thighs in a taunting manner.

Only to find herself jumping in fright when the demanding woman stomped a bare foot on the floor of the shower while domineering golden eyes now glared back at her.

"I said come peasant! Take your clothes off and get in here right now or I will imprison you in a dark cell until the end of time!" Azula bellowed with her fists on her nude hips while she narrowed her stern eyes out at her handmaid's panicking face.

"Y-yes Azula-sama! A-as you say! I'll be a good girl!" Elle cried out as she began disrobing as fast as humanly possible while the monarch's smirk grew by tenfold.

And not a moment later she scampered with her hands over her naked body into the open shower until she came to a stop before her towering girlfriend's naked body.

The small girl swallowed down her apprehension as she listened to the shower door close behind her while she shook like a timid mouse under her girlfriend's looming gaze.

And mere seconds after that hot water began to spray down above them as she stood twiddling her thumbs with a deep blush on her pink cheeks.

"There now. It's not like I'm going to eat you peasant." The princess snorted as she loomed above her tiny girlfriend with her naked breasts hanging above the younger girl's reddening face.

"Y-you are so b-beautiful Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl confessed in a lovesick voice as she shyly averted her eyes from the older woman's penetrating gaze.

"Humph. I am well aware servant but it is good of you to remind me." Azula scoffed as she smirked down at her naked girlfriend's much shorter frame.

The water continued to pour down upon their bodies while she took a step closer all the while delighting in the young girl's nervousness.

"M-my fire queen." Elle muttered in a gulp as she turned red while she watched Azula's divine body come to a stop over her.

"My peasant." The princess spoke in a fond voice as she reached down to cup her girlfriend's dainty face while the smaller girl trembled under her strict stare.

"You are so tall Azula-sama…I feel so small in comparison to you…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in an adorable voice while the much taller woman released a snort above her.

"That's because you are small Elle." Azula remarked in a conceited voice with her hands still on her womanly hips while her pet averted her eyes from her womanhood.

"I-I know but sometimes I feel like I am too scrawny for such a woman of high standing…" Elle trailed off as she bit her lip only to speedily gaze upward when two fingers loudly snapped in her line of vision.

"Stop that peasant!" The princess barked with a regal scowl on her lips while she glared down at her small handmaid while the girl shrunk under her piercing gaze.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl answered in a gulp while she gazed up at her girlfriend's towering naked body in unhidden admiration.

"You had better be pet. Must I punish you?" Azula snarled with her fists on her hips while her bare breasts bounced over her girlfriend's intimidated head.

"That's up to you Azula-sama…not me." Elle stated in a mousy voice while a gratified smile grew onto Azula's lips.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a beautiful girl. So, what if you're petite? There's nothing wrong with that." The princess instructed in a strangely supportive voice as she reached down to cup her handmaid's trembling cheek.

"D-do you really think so Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested with a shy countenance while she leaned into the older female's touch.

"Obviously! Take note that I am rolling my eyes." Azula snorted as she rolled her golden eyes while she allowed her much smaller girlfriend to fall into her naked belly.

"A-Azula-sama…" Elle murmured in a timid voice as she pressed her face into her master's toned midriff while she listened to the older woman growl over her.

"I thought I already told you that I liked small girls." The princess grumbled in a prideful voice as she placed both of her palms on her handmaid's dainty shoulders while the smaller girl hid below her wet breasts.

"And I like tall girls." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a soft voice with a shy smile while she hid face first in her girlfriend's toned belly.

"Don't you worry your little mind over it. I would have no other lover." Azula muttered with her hands in her handmaid's hair while she cradled the girl under her damp bosom.

"O-oh Azula-sama…" Elle swooned in a lovesick voice with a bright smile while she nuzzled the older girl's firm belly.

"See dear. We make a perfect fit. I like submissive girl's…and you like dominant girls." The princess stated in a gratified voice as she held her much shorter girlfriend in her strong arms.

"W-we do, don't we princess?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a gentle voice as she released a girlish giggle in the much taller woman's arms.

"It's almost as if you were meant to bow before me. Don't you think so?" Azula pondered as she brushed a fingernail along her handmaid's cheek while Elle quivered in her arms.

"I do Azula-sama!" Elle agreed in an overjoyed voice as she beamed up at Azula while the royal woman's red lips curved into a proud smirk.

Only to find herself straightening in a panic when the older girl's voice suddenly rang out throughout the shower.

"It pleases me that we are in agreement! Now kneel!" The princess demanded in a spoiled voice with a growing smirk on her lips while she watched her serving girl drop down upon command.

"If my princess says kneel! I kneel!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a joyful voice as she knelt gazing up at her girlfriend's looming body only to find herself blushing over the intimate view that the angle allowed her.

Water was running down Azula's body while she swallowed down her nervousness as she gazed up at her girlfriend's curvaceous womanly thighs.

And between those beautiful thighs was a dark bush of hair that covered her master's womanhood.

She quickly averted her eyes from her girlfriend's nether region only for the older girl's commanding voice to pull her to attention.

"No. I command you to look at it peasant. Gawk at me. All of me. Gaze upon your fire queen." Azula ordered with a confident smile on her regal lips while she stared down at her abashed serving girl's flushed face.

"I-if you say so Azula-sama…" Elle stammered with a gulp before she turned her eyes back up to Azula's hovering ladyhood as water continued to run down between her girlfriend's thighs.

Only for her blush to grow when a hand lowered into her hair and gently pulled her face closer.

Until her blush grew by twentyfold when she found herself shoved face first into the royal woman's damp womanhood.

All the while her heart began to race as the much taller woman braced her face with a dominant smile adorning her divine features.

"This…is what you will be licking when you turn sixteen." The princess announced in a seductive voice as she straddled her kneeling handmaid's face while the petite girl trembled beneath her.

"Y-your womanhood?" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a meek voice while she quivered with her girlfriend's wet privates pushing down upon her face.

"Yes dear. My womanhood. I am going to sit on your little face and you are going to lick me out." Azula purred as she held her serving girl into her crotch while her golden eyes shimmered with a desire to claim her intended now.

"Okay! If that's what you want! Sure!" Elle cried out with a never fading smile while she flushed intensely against her master's beautiful body.

"Mhm. That's my girl…so submissive." The princess cooed with her eyes lidding in pleasure as she pressed her ass down on the back of her pet's head.

"H-how may I serve you Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered as she turned as red as a tomato when her girlfriend's thighs clenched upon her face.

"I want you Elle Turner…I want to take you…I want your tongue inside of me." Azula spoke in a smooth voice as she petted her handmaid's soft head only for her smile to widen when the girl placed a bashful kiss on her thigh.

"I love you Azula-sama…take me whenever you wish. I live as you command." Elle declared as she nuzzled her master's shapely thigh with a puppylike worship in her innocent amber eyes.

Only to blink in confusion when her face was gently pushed away from the taller girl's intimate region while she gazed up at the sighing woman for an explanation.

"But I will wait until you turn sixteen. Such is the burden that I must bear." The princess sighed as she brushed her wet hair from her eyes while her bowing girlfriend's amber eyes flickered with a moved emotion.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off an emotional voice as she smiled sweetly under the older female's cold stare.

Just before she jumped when a wet foot lowered before her face while the older girl shouted down at her once more.

"Scrub me peasant! You can start with my feet and work your way up!" Azula barked as she thrust a finger down into her girlfriend's adorably panicked face while her smirk grew when her handmaid grasped onto her bare foot.

"Yes Azula-sama! If you say scrub! I scrub!" Elle yelled out in a loyal voice as she sat on the shower floor with her girlfriend's foot in hand.

"That's what I like to hear. Your enthusiasm to serve pleases me." The princess commented in an authoritative voice as she stood with her hands on her hips while she watched her handmaid wash her foot.

"I serve you with pride Your Highness. On this day. Until my last day." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a dedicated voice as she smiled up at her master's stoic face while golden eyes flashed in a rare emotion.

"So be it peasant. In return I shall rule over you until the end of time." Azula answered in a stern voice with a sophisticated smile on her red lips while her young girlfriend beamed up at her.

"Yes! Please do! I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to lead me Azula-sama." Elle replied in a loving voice while she washed the older female's foot with a smile on her lips.

"It is painfully apparent that such an arrangement is in your best interests." The princess scoffed as she balled her fists up on her thighs while her doting serving girl washed the underside of her sole.

"It is isn't it!" The blonde-haired girl chimed as she happily massaged the royal woman's wet foot.

"You are a lovely little thing Elle." Azula remarked as she glanced down at her little handmaid while the girl averted her eyes in the manner that she has come to adore.

"I-I am so happy that you think so Azula-sama." Elle stuttered as the water rained down into her hair while Azula smirked down at her.

"That's where you belong peasant. Just right there…on your knees for me. It's a fitting place for you. Wouldn't you agree?" The princess purred as she reached up to begin washing her hair while she observed her servant smile from ear to ear.

"Oh yes! This is my home Azula-sama. And I wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde-haired girl stated as she glanced up at her girlfriend's stony face while the older girl sighed as she washed her long hair.

"Nor would I Elle. Nor would I." Azula sighed as she shook her head while she gazed down at her bowing girlfriend with a sliver of fondness in her cold golden eyes.

To think that this little peasant girl would be able to make her feel this way…

Only to shrug not a moment later as she watched the girl begin washing up the length of her leg.

There was no going back now.

And she wouldn't even if she could.

About an hour later.

The princess slid a pair of red panties up her legs while she turned to gaze out the door with a smug smile on her lips.

And then she placed a red bra over her breasts before she wrapped it around her bare back.

And not a moment later she slid a white shirt over her shoulders before she strode barefoot out of the lavish spa.

"Peasant I demand that you…" Azula spoke in a spoiled voice only for her golden eyes to narrow when she heard the sound of snoring coming from her bed.

And then she opened the door before she came to a stop with her arms folded over her breasts while she glared at the bed with annoyance in her golden eyes.

In the center of the bed the teenager now slept on her back with her feet sprawled out while she snored in a grudgingly adorable manner.

"I didn't say that you could fall asleep peasant." The princess grumbled before she moved towards the bed while she still glared down at the snoring girl with a deep scowl on her full lips.

Only to plop down on her posterior not a moment later while she still stared down at her drowsing pet with irate golden eyes.

"You were supposed to give me a full body massage. I even got all freshened up for you." Azula complained as she ran a finger along her snoring pet's cheek before she plopped down alongside her sleepy handmaid.

And then she snaked her arms around the smaller girl's back before she pulled her girlfriend into her arms as she sighed all the while.

"You are such a vexing little dear. But I would have no other." The princess sighed just as she placed a sleep mask over her girlfriend's face while she listened to the girl's snores begin to quiet down.

And then without further delay she drew the peacefully sleeping teenager into her chest while she placed a protective hand in the younger girl's hair.

And soon after the lights in her room shut off as she set her head down on the pillow with a rare contented smile on her red lips.

"I…think I love you Elle Turner." Azula muttered in a prideful voice as she held Elle's sleeping face into her breasts while she closed her eyes.

And then just like that the royal woman soon fell asleep with the smaller girl snoring quietly into her plush breasts.

All the while the older girl slept with her red lips curved into a content smile.

Yes indeed.

This one belongs to Princess Azula alone.

And no one else.

Elsewhere.

Sia sat in a small grove watching river rapids stream pour down a waterfall.

Her hazel eyes were gazing out at the water only to turn her head when she heard footsteps behind her.

All the while not surprised to find herself gazing up at her elder sister.

"I thought you might be here." Zoe stated with a sigh as she took a seat beside her younger sibling.

"Congratulations Zoe. You found me." Sia replied as she turned to gaze at the soldier's frowning face.

"Look Sia…I know that I have never been good at maintaining relationships with people…" The captain trailed off as she gazed down at her little sister's mutually frowning face.

"That's putting it mildly." The younger sibling snorted as she rolled her eyes over her older sister's pathetic attempt to win her affections.

"But I do care about you. Even…if I have a terrible way of showing it." Zoe concluded as she turned to gave over the waterfalls edge while her sister was silent for a moment.

"You don't even know me anymore Zoe. You have been absent from my life for longer than eight months and now you're going to leave again for another stupid war." Sia commented in a bitter voice as her older sister turned to her with noticeable frustration in her eyes.

"Only for a few months at most. The war will end by Sozin's Comet." The captain insisted as she clenched her fist while her sister cast her a disbelieving glance.

"Do you really believe that Zoe? The Earth Kingdom will never submit to Fire Nation rule. You'll be fighting for decades before they yield." The younger sibling declared in a serious voice while the solder scowled over the waterfalls edge.

"We are Fire Nation strong. And we will win." Zoe stated with determination in her voice while Sia's eyes flashed with renewed anger.

"What are you even fighting for Zoe! You vanished from my life! And for what! Just so you could kill some earthbenders!" Sia snapped without warning while Zoe turned to her with a sliver of shock flashing in her stony eyes.

"I am fighting to bring victory to our nation and glory to our name!" The captain exclaimed in a louder voice as her expression hardened as she set a hand on her sister's shoulder while the girl glared up at her.

"Hippo cow shit." The younger sibling muttered as the elder sister removed her hand while she stared down at her in disbelief.

"What?" Zoe questioned with her mouth going dry as Sia reeled around to gaze up at her.

"I am studying to be a surgeon Zoe. At academy they are teaching me to heal the wounded." Sia announced as she sat with her arms folded over her chest while Zoe's hand fell back to her side.

"A surgeon?" The captain asked in a taken aback voice while her younger sister offered her a proud nod in return.

"You didn't know? I started medical academy a year ago." The younger sibling reminded in a hurt voice while the soldier gazed away with guilt ridden hazel eyes.

"I see. And the House Song seat?" Zoe pondered as she sat staring into the night sky while her sister released a resentful scoff.

"What of it? We both know that mother will never cede her seat to a lowly nonbender like myself. And why would I want it anyway? House Song can wither away into dust for all I care." Sia grumbled with anger in her voice while her sister sat in silence beside her.

"I…don't think that of you Sia. I don't." The captain assured as her hand lamely hung at her hip while her younger sister met her gaze.

"And yet you have abandoned me time and time again. You would forsake me to this shithole." The younger sibling replied as she abruptly stood up while she turned away from her older sister's worried face.

"No! I would not!" Zoe exclaimed as she stood behind her sister while she took a hesitant step closer.

"You would Zoe. Time and time again." Sia muttered as she averted her gaze from Zoe's gaze while the soldier shook her head adamantly.

"I won't! One way or another! I will kill the Avatar and bring the war to an end before Sozin's Comet!" The captain spoke as she clenched her wounded fist while her sister turned to meet her gaze once more.

"You left me behind with a mother that despises me. You even missed my birthday." The younger sibling spoke in a wounded voice as she gazed back at her older sister's pained countenance.

"Sia…I…" Zoe murmured with her words dying in her throat while her arm numbly reached out for her sibling's touch.

"You can't keep doing this Zoe. If you want to be a part of my life…you need to be here when I need you most." Sia blurted out in a frustrated voice as she stared hard at Zoe's torn face while the woman swallowed down her regret.

"I am sorry Sia…for being absent from your life." The captain mumbled with her dark hair hanging over her cheeks while the younger girl turned away before she could touch her.

"So am I." The younger sibling replied with wetness in her eyes while her older sister gazed away in defeat.

"By Sozin's Comet it will be over. I swear it." Zoe pleaded in a solemn voice as she watched her sister turn to walk away.

"Look…I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow I head back for academy." Sia answered in a quiet voice while Zoe's hand lamely fell back to her side.

"Alright. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow before your ship takes off." The captain stated in a far-off voice while her little sister started to walk off.

"Yeah Zoe. Maybe." The younger sibling commented as she slowly strode away while the soldier gazed after her back with regretful hazel eyes.

"Goodnight Sia." Zoe called out with her fists at her hips while she stared off at her sister's departing back.

Only to never receive a reply as she gazed on as Sia gradually vanished across the darkened horizon.

Her hazel eyes shone with a glimmer of sadness while she turned to walk away.

Why do her relationships with people always end up like this?

"My only talent is battle. No more. No less." The captain spoke to herself as she as she clenched her fist with something akin to torment in her stony voice.

And then she strode away with her head hung low until she too disappeared from the wooded grove.

About one hour later.

Zoe and Saro now sat at a bar counter while the second in command watched his leader take a long drink of her ale.

"It didn't go over well did it?" Saro pondered in a sympathetic voice while Zoe gazed down into her glass with a remorseful look in her eyes.

"No Saro. It did not." Zoe sighed as she held onto her glass while her comrade winced in understanding.

"When are we redeploying?" The second in command questioned as he took a drink of his own ale while his commander lazily shrugged her shoulders.

"Tomorrow. I believe." The captain muttered as she took another gulp of her ale while the young man did the same.

And with that the two soldiers drank their ale together in a way that only old war buddies could do.

Even if her relations with her own family fall though.

At least she knew that she will always have a place on the battlefield with her comrades.

And so, the two sat in silence for some time.

Only for their peace to eventually be broken when they heard soft footsteps approaching behind them.

The female soldier turned her head around to gaze behind her with icy hazel eyes only for her mouth to fall open in disbelief.

"Hey there. Care to buy me a drink?" A feminine voice pondered in a tantalizing purr with a hand seductively placed on her lip.

Just as the two soldiers gazed back at her in astonishment.

While she smiled softly back into their widening eyes as she strutted onward with her hips swaying behind her.

"Jiao!" Saro exclaimed in a taken aback voice as he blinked at the young woman's beautiful visage.

"None other." Jiao answered in a bored voice with her arms folded over her breasts while she gazed back into Zoe's surprised hazel eyes.

"What…are you doing here?" Zoe pondered at long last in a more upbeat voice than before just as she set down her mug.

All the while her hazel eyes drifted over the seductress's flawless body as she watched the younger woman saunter over to her side.

Her hair was dark, and it flowed down over her back like silk.

She was short…not as short as Elle of course. But still just barely over five feet tall.

And her eyes were as blue as the ocean's waters.

And her smile…

Her smile was enough to cause even the best of men and women to feel pause.

"Oh…you know. Just drifting though to see my favorite warrior." The dark-haired woman answered in an alluring voice while she ran a fingernail along the tabletop.

All the while both soldiers stared at her swaying hips as she approached with a confident smile adorning her features.

It was well known among the captain's soldiers that she swung both ways.

"I see…" The captain trailed off only to lean back on her chair when the shorter woman suddenly climbed into her lap.

"So…. are you going to buy me a drink or not?" Jiao questioned in a bold voice with a feminine smile on her lips while she felt a strong hand touch her back.

And Saro could only sigh as he gazed at the two girls with envious golden eyes.

What he wouldn't do to be the captain right now.

"Bartender! A drink for my…companion." Zoe called out over her shoulder while Jiao wrapped her arms around her neck as she settled in her lap.

The entire bar fell silent in jealousy as nearly every man present gazed at the two women with unhidden arousal in their eyes.

All the while the mighty warrior sat back with her hand traveling down the younger woman's back.

Just before her hand stopped on the other woman's round ass while she smirked back into the seductress's ever smiling face.

Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad night after all…

**AN:**

**Alright, so first allow me a moment to respond to the reviews. I want to thank both Agent Banana and jadeb.21 for the good wishes.**

**And thank you for the interesting review, Guest. That was interesting to read about the couple. I am not trying to get too serious about the dominance/submissive thing. It's just another aspect of their relationship. Azula is controlling and Elle is eager to please. **

**My main goal has been to make Azula's desire for dominance into something more heartwarming. And I am glad that everyone seems to be enjoying it. **

**I have asthma too, but my asthma is the least of my concerns. Your praise means a lot to me. I used to feel that way too when I found a good story to read. I usually had trouble finding a story I liked though. Which is largely why I took to writing in the first place.**

**And to answer your question Otakufreak225, Zoe told Elle that she was letting that go in their walk in the woods in chapter forty-six. **

**Zoe apologized to Elle for trying to blackmail her. She felt guilty because Elle tore the shirt off her back for her. And ever since then they have become friends. And Zoe even returned the favor by taking her shirt off for Elle after she was stabbed by Hoshin. **

**Zoe has no need to black mail Elle for a favor. Because she know understands Elle better than she did before. She understands that as Elle's friend she can simply ask her instead.**

**Basically, Zoe is showing Elle respect by acknowledging that she will request instead of command. If that makes sense.**

**Now, onto my afterward.**

**The next few chapters will be mostly light hearted to balance out the next arc. There will be Elle flashback chapters that are going to be bittersweet to read. So, I wanted to provide some slice of life before that.**

**We'll also meet several big new characters in the following arc as well. And we'll also see Rieko a few more times.**

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the dose of ElZula fluff.**

**And poor Nako, it is going to take her some time getting used to having a friend that threatens to kill her for every trivial thing. **

**Who knows maybe eventually she will even be comfortable around Azula. It won't happen over night though!**

**And as for Zoe and Sia. Sia does not share Zoe's passion for the Fire Nation. Nor does she have much love for her own house. As we can see, Yoko has filled Sia up with a great deal of resentment. And it is largely thanks to Yoko that the two have started to drift apart.**

**But before anyone gets too angry with Sia. Worry not, they will speak again this arc. Sia just needs time to calm down. Right now she is trying to strike a name for herself outside of House Song. Because she wants nothing to do with her mother.**

**I confess I am still trying to work out details with her character but I have plans for Sia and Yoko. **

**And suffice to say Zoe's homecoming wasn't what she hoped it would be. But I wanted to showcase Zoe's flaws and tendency to neglect her relationships out of the military.**

**Zoe excels on the battlefield, but when it comes to maintaining bonds with her non military friends and family she is a bit of a deadbeat.**

**That is largely because Zoe has a habit of thrusting herself into one life or death battle after another. She is obsessed with her search for glory, which leads her to neglect her relations at home.**

**I like to create flawed characters, because it gives them room to grow. Zoe's combat skills may be near perfection. But this allows her with space to develop as a character in terms of her social relations.**

**And I hope that everyone liked our newest character, Jiao.**

**We'll get to see more of Jiao later on. She's a wandering seductress who specializes in seducing nobility and other wealthy people. She's been with Zoe in the past and they harbor a strange fondness for one another.**

**Because of Zoe's unique personality, and her inability to commit to steady relations. Jiao is the perfect casual lover for her. Because Jiao also does not do commitment, and Jiao will be there when she comes home. Even if it takes over a year.**

**And Zoe is also the only noble that is wise to Jiao's silver tongue and conniving ways. Since Zoe is not worried about class, she doesn't care that Jiao is a gold digging commoner. And they make for an interesting pair. At least in my eyes.**

**Because of the nature of their personalities, they may not exactly be in love. At least not right at this moment in time in the story. But they are close friends to say the least and their feelings for each other may grow as the story goes on.**

**We won't be seeing much of Zoe for the bulk of the next three chapters because she is currently preoccupied with Jiao in her bedroom and her problems with Sia and their mother. But we'll get back to her eventually.**

**But anyhow, that's it for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-two! Breakfast with the Team! **


	63. Breakfast with the Team

**Hey everyone. I decided to post this one sooner than usual!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed since the last chapter. And as always please continue to do so. **

**And without further ado. Please enjoy!**

_Breakfast with the Team – Chapter Sixty-Two_

The following morning.

Team Azula sat at a breakfast table while the other two noblewomen took note of their friends strangely annoyed mood.

Azula was always annoyed about something.

Her annoyance was usually accompanied by a dangerously cold aura that terrified everyone around her.

Even them.

Except right now…Azula almost seemed calmer than usual.

Almost as if…her annoyance was something more…mundane that didn't involve taking over the world.

"So Azula…how did your night with Elle go?" Ty Lee asked with a small smile on her lips while Azula took a sip of her hot coffee.

Only to grunt in mild irritation a moment later.

"Ugh. Terrible. I had to put up with that girl clinging to me for twelve hours!" Azula complained in a spoiled voice as she scowled back at her two amused friends.

"Twelve hours? That's quite the snuggle!" The brown-haired woman quipped in a cheery voice that prompted the royal woman to turn and glare her way.

"Of course, the only reason I even put up with her weakness is to preserve her wartime use." The princess remarked in a haughty voice as she drank her coffee while her friends exchanged a deadpan glance.

"Of course." Mai stated with barely suppressed amusement in her monotone voice.

"She's a pesky little peasant. I am considering destroying her." Azula spoke in a frigid voice as she paid her friends amused faces no mind.

"Don't do that Azula! She's too cute to destroy." Ty Lee exclaimed with a giggle while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Azula, is that a new friendship bracelet on your wrist?" The markswoman questioned in a taunting voice while the royal woman swiftly pulled up her sleeve with a callous snarl now adorning her features.

"I strongly caution you to watch your mouth Mai. You will be departing for Boiling Rock before we return to the Capital. Test my temper and I just might make it a family package." The princess declared in a cruel voice while the other woman sank back with renewed displeasure in her eyes.

The acrobat shivered as she gazed between her two friends but she knew better than to protest the matter any further.

Especially not when Azula was already being lenient with Mai.

"Are…are we going straight back after this?" The brown-haired woman asked in an attempt to change the subject while the royal woman scowled.

"No. Tomorrow we leave for the Forgetful Valley to find this peasant sage to see if she can shed some light on the tiger monkey's power. After that we'll part ways with Mai." Azula explained in a businesslike voice while the two noblewomen gazed at her in surprise to hear that they were seeking out the sage.

"Is…it really a good time to be looking into this Azula? She's having a lot of health problems. Can't…we just leave it be for now?" Ty Lee attempted to reason while Azula's scowl deepened as she turned to glare at her.

"Tell me Ty Lee. If using this power for a short period of time makes the girl black out. Then how do we know that her power won't randomly activate again. Only this time with more devastating effects." The princess retorted as her two friends grimaced as they exchanged a knowing look.

"You…make a good point." The brown-haired woman muttered in a worried voice while the royal woman sipped her coffee.

"An unknown factor is an unknown risk. And my brilliant mind has concluded that Elle's health will be better off if she is in control of her power." Azula spoke in a strict voice as she grasped her coffee mug while the acrobat finally began to smile once more.

"You sure have thought this through Azula." Ty Lee complimented as a large smirk grew onto Azula's lips.

"I am her master Ty Lee. Dictating the life of my pet is what I do." The princess commented with an arrogant smirk adorning her full lips while her two childhood friends sighed in exasperation.

"Well! At least she's happy. I for one think that you two make a lovely couple." The brown-haired woman replied in a giggle while the markswoman sighed beside her.

"Yes, she is a lovely dear. I confess that I almost sat on her little face last night." Azula announced with a proud smile on her red lips while she took delight in how her two friends nearly fell out of their seats.

"A-Azula! But you said that you were going to wait until she turned sixteen!" Ty Lee cried out with redness overtaking her cheeks while Azula's smile grew by tenfold.

"Hm. So I did. And I assure you I will. It's just that…she looked so sweet bowing before me in the shower. I just couldn't help shoving her little face between my legs…even if only for a moment." The princess sighed in a heavy voice while the two noblewomen balked at her incredulously.

"Wait. You just shoved her face into your crotch without asking beforehand?" Mai questioned in a monotone voice with her tawny eyes reflecting disapproval over her friends brazen behavior.

"I fail to see your point Mai. She's a peasant. And I'm a princess. The girl should be honored to receive a face full of my flawless body." Azula snorted in an egotistical voice as both of her friends now gazed at her with deadpan eyes.

"Um…well! Elle couldn't find anyone more beautiful. That's for sure. I just hope that you're taking her innocence into consideration. She may be thirteen Azula. But she is a super innocent girl…more so than most girls her age." The brown-haired woman advised as she coughed beneath her hand while the spoiled woman coldly rolled her golden eyes.

"I am well aware Ty Lee. The girl is pitifully naïve. She doesn't even know what oral sex is." The princess complained as she drank her coffee while her friends stared at her for what seemed like a long moment.

"Did you ever consider that is because Elle's still living her childhood? And maybe she isn't ready for sex yet?" The markswoman pondered dryly as she gazed pointedly at the other woman's selfish face while the monarch scowled back at her.

"She's my pet girlfriend. Not your pet. Only I may rule over her little life. And you would do well to remember that." Azula scoffed in a conceited voice as she waved a dismissive hand in the air only for Mai to roll her eyes out of her line of vision.

"Yes Azula. We all know that you're the ruler of Elle." Ty Lee sighed as Azula smirked over in her direction.

"Of course, I am. But even so. The girl is a vexing little thing. Last night I finished up in the shower without her…I even went so far as to freshen up for her." The princess complained with her coffee cup in hand while her two friends gazed at her in puzzlement.

"Freshen up for her Azula?" The brown-haired woman repeated in a baffled voice while the royal woman scowled once more.

"Mhm. I put on my finest pair of bra and panties for her." Azula answered with a spoiled wave of her hand while the other woman nearly fell over once more.

"I have to say Azula. You sure are putting a great deal of effort into seducing a girl that has no interest in sex." Mai stated flatly with her arms crossed over her bust while Azula's scowl deepened as she leaned back in her seat.

"Mai has a point Azula. Elle just wants to share a snuggle with you. She isn't thinking about sex at this stage in her life." Ty Lee commented in an awkward voice as she scratched her cheek while Azula pursed her lips into a proud scowl.

"I don't need you to tell me that Ty Lee! Because when I came out to surprise her in bed! She was snoring away in dream land." The princess exclaimed with her palm before her face while her two friends sweatdropped in amusement.

It only served to reinforce their point.

"Aww. That's so cute!" Ty Lee gushed with a giggle while Azula released a prideful growl.

"No! It is not cute! The girl should consider herself blessed to have me pay a visit to her bed. Much less the privilege of massaging my divine body." Azula remarked with a finger twirling in her hair while the tiniest hint of a flush briefly appeared on her regal cheeks.

And once more the two noblewomen sighed as they shared another knowing look with one another.

There was no doubt that Azula truly adored Elle.

The princess just had a strange way of showing it.

"Just be patient with her Azula. She'll get there in time." The brown-haired woman attempted to reason with a smile while she giggled over her friends attempt to woo her little sister.

"I just don't understand it. I have already told her that she can touch me wherever she pleases. She has the Princess of the Fire Nation as her girlfriend…and all the girl wants to do is sleep…" The princess grumbled in a perplexed voice as she leaned into her clenched fist while her friends listened in a bewildered silence.

"Elle's love for you goes much deeper than a desire for the body Azula. That should make you happy. Not angry." Ty Lee replied with a grin while Azula sighed in the palm of her hand.

"It does Ty Lee. Still. I can't help but wonder if the tiger monkey ever thinks of anything but snuggles. She woke up halfway through the night. I thought that she might take an interest in my wear. Instead…she just migrated to my belly for the remainder of the night." Azula huffed with a haughty sigh while the acrobat giggled once more.

"You must have a really comfy belly Azula." The brown-haired woman stated in a teasing voice while the royal woman released a proud scoff as she reclined in her throne.

"Please! Everything about my body is perfect! I am clearly the prime marital candidate for Elle. There is no one more suitable." The princess snorted with a returning smile while her friends gazed at her in unconcealed amusement.

"Clearly." Ty Lee agreed with a widening grin while Azula's smile increased by tenfold.

"And there is no woman more dominant than me. Only I can give the girl the subjugation that her little heart longs for." Azula declared in a smug voice as she twirled a fingernail in her hair while she took a drink of her coffee.

"Obviously. There is no one more overbearing than you." Mai stated in a taunting voice that had Ty Lee sweatdropping beside her.

"Well Azula. I for one think that it is very pink that you two slept together for twelve whole hours." The brown-haired woman quipped in a good-natured voice while the monarch still sat with her fist against her cheek.

"The girl wanted a snuggle Ty Lee. So, I conquered her in a suffocating embrace that left her reeling from her defeat all night long." The princess boasted with a haughty smirk while the acrobat gazed at her oddly once more.

"I can only hope that you really aren't suffocating the poor girl." Ty Lee sighed once more while Azula seemed to pay her words little mind.

"Even if she wanted to move…she wouldn't be able to. Because I have already mastered the appropriate amount of force that is required to prohibit escape from my grip." Azula announced in a sadistic voice as she leaned back in her seat while her two friends shuddered in renewed pity for her handmaid.

It was just like Azula to make a hug into something tyrannical!

"Look Azula. I know I told you this before but I really think that you are misreading Elle. Snuggle me isn't a plea for domination. It's an adorable plea for physical comfort." The brown-haired woman explained in a helpful voice while her leader scrunched up her nose in her seat.

"Waste of breath Ty Lee." The markswoman stated in a monotone voice while she scanned her fingernails in her boredom.

"Are you telling me that the girl has no interest in domination whatsoever and that all she wants is a cuddle?" The princess questioned in a scrutinizing voice as her two friends gazed at her incredulously.

"Yep! That's precisely what it means!" Ty Lee yelled out as Azula wrinkled her nose before she rolled her eyes back at her.

"That's absurd Ty Lee. But I suppose I should expect as much from you. It is obvious that snuggle me means dominate me." Azula spoke in a dismissive voice as she waved a hand in the air while Ty Lee sunk back in defeat.

"Or not." The brown-haired woman muttered with a still present smile as she shook her head once more.

"Told you." Mai scoffed in deadpan as she rolled her eyes in Azula's direction.

"But enough about the tiger monkeys snuggles. I have special plans in order for today." The princess declared with a refined smile on her red lips as she took another drink of her beverage while her friends listened in curiosity.

"Are we going to the beach like you said we would?" Ty Lee inquired in a hopeful voice while her grew grin when Azula nodded her head.

"That's right. Today we are going to show Elle how we dominate the beach! We will destroy all who oppose us! Only those who submit to our conquest will be spared from our wrath!" Azula shouted as she pounded her fist on the tabletop while her childhood friends sweatdropped as a comical silence swept over the room.

"In other words, we are going to sit on towels and bath in the sun." The markswoman spoke in a mildly interested voice as she gazed up from her seat.

"Are you going to teach Elle how to swim Azula? I would but my foot hasn't quite healed up yet." The brown-haired woman asked with excitement in her voice while her friend held a contemplative finger under her chin.

"Perhaps Ty Lee. After the girl is finished rubbing oil on my back." The princess answered in a smug voice as her smirk grew at the thought of her little girlfriend marveling over her divine curves in her bathing suit.

"Well…like I said the other day. At least she'll get to see the beach." Ty Lee said with a still present smile while Azula reached for a stack of papers at their table.

"In the meantime, I suppose I should verify that these posters are ready for circulation." Azula spoke in a thoughtful voice as she unraveled the finished posters with her cold eyes scanning the page.

Only for her golden eyes to spark in outrage while her two friends gazed at her in puzzlement.

"What! Damnit Elle!" The princess barked in a glacial voice while the two noblewomen glanced up in bewilderment.

"What did she do?" The brown-haired woman inquired in a baffled voice as she scooted closer.

The mere prospect of Elle even behaving improperly was a foreign one to all three of them.

Not that Azula would ever say as much aloud.

It was only when the two noblewomen peeked over their annoyed leader's shoulder that they found themselves sweatdropping as they gazed down at Zuko's wanted poster.

By now all three of them possessed a capable understanding of their young friend's foreign writings.

And while their reading ability was not yet as advanced as the princess herself.

They could still make out the girl's writings all the same.

"Wanted former Prince Zuko. For the crime of abandoning Lady Mai and for being mean to his beautiful sister. Return to the Capital for a makeup kiss with Mai and to undergo family relations therapy with Princess Azula." The brown-haired woman spoke with a giggle while the monarch's eyes twitched in aggravation.

And Mai for her part found herself unable to resist the slightest softening of her stoic expression as she gazed away from the wanted poster.

It was just like Elle to worry about everyone else.

She truly was a sweet girl. Of that she had no doubt.

"Stupid girl! She ruined the posters with this scribble!" Azula growled as she turned away from her friends smirking gazes.

"Did you read the last part Azula? Elle recommends that you and Zuko partake in snuggle therapy to mend your damaged family relations." Ty Lee informed in a cheerful voice while Azula cast her a murderous death stare.

"I read it Ty Lee! As if I would do something so undignified as to lay beside my brother!" The princess snorted in a haughty voice while her two friends smirked in shared amusement.

"Don't worry Azula. I really doubt that Zuko has any desire to be in the same room with you much less in the same bed." The markswoman taunted as she folded her arms over her robed breasts while the royal woman just briefly glared at her from over her shoulder.

Only to soon release another hiss of anger when she moved her brother's poster side to see herself gazing down at the earthbenders poster.

"Wanted…Toph Beifong…for saving Princess Azula's girlfriend. Please report to the Fire Nation palace for your reward." Mai muttered with a growing smirk on her lips while Azula ground her teeth together.

"The only reward the earthbender will receive is a gruesome death. And that is not up for debate." Azula hissed before she shoved the posters away while her two friends sat back down in their seats.

"That must be why you let her go before." The markswoman stated as she gazed at her friends scowling face.

"Please. I only let the earthbender go as a one-time courtesy. The next time I see her I will not be so merciful." The princess scoffed with her hand grasping at her coffee cup once more.

"Azula…have you considered that it might to your benefit to be lenient with Toph?" The brown-haired woman pondered as she flinched when her friend's golden eyes lit up in fury.

"The Earth Kingdom has engaged in full rebellion against me and you want me to be lenient?" Azula snapped in a cold voice as she glared at the acrobat's wincing face.

"I know Azula. But look at it this way. Toph likes Elle. And Elle likes Toph. Therefore, it stands to reason that she may help you again in the future. That is…as long as you refrain from sending assassins after her head." Ty Lee advised with a sigh while Azula's regal lips pursed into a deeper scowl.

Although as much as she hated to admit it Ty Lee had a point.

"She is an earthbender Ty Lee and a friend of the Avatar. And now that this…Princess Ling has besmeared my name I will show her and her people no mercy." The princess stated in a colder voice while the acrobat sighed once more.

"Besmeared your name?" Mai asked in a curious voice only to find herself shivering over the utterly livid look that overtook Azula's eyes.

As did Ty Lee.

Both noblewomen shuddered as they gazed between one another.

"Chancellor Terak has informed me that her filthy rebels retook Xinshui…cut down my effigy…and then the savages decorated it in platypus bear excrement." Azula remarked in a frigid voice with her murderous golden eyes staring ahead at both of her friends stunned faces.

An unbelievably awkward silence passed over them that was so profound that they could have sworn that they could hear crickets chirping in the background.

The two noblewomen sat in a fearful silence as they swallowed down any temptation to laugh at their friends' expense.

If only because they knew well enough that even they couldn't get away with openly laughing at such an insult to Azula's authority.

"Oh…" The brown-haired woman spoke in a lame voice while the markswoman still struggled to kill her laughter alongside her.

"And they were even bold enough to commission a childish drawing of the scene." The princess snarled as she crushed her coffee cup in her palm while her childhood friends sat in a floored silence.

"Well that's shitty." The markswoman stated dryly as she killed the urge to laugh while the acrobat forced herself to remain composed.

And golden eyes turned to glare at her in clear disapproval over her pun.

"Yes well…I am currently tracing the artist involved in their…childish taunt and I have already given the order to raze Xinshui." Azula commented in a ruthless voice as she took another drink of her coffee while the two noblewomen shivered in their seats.

And Mai couldn't help but ponder.

What sort of person would be foolish enough to taunt Azula in such a brazen manner?

"W-well so…about the beach?" Ty Lee coughed as she tried to suppress the shiver that was traveling down her spine.

Only a fool would challenge Azula to be even more ruthless than before.

It was then that they turned their heads when they heard the door open.

All three highborn women were not surprised to find that it was the nervous pilot.

"Erm…pardon my interruption Your Highness but I was told to report here for breakfast or…brace myself for destruction." Nako announced as she read from a paper while all but Azula sweatdropped in their seats.

"Yes. You have the choice of either sitting down for breakfast as I told you to do or your screams will quench my flames! The choice is yours." The princess informed in a sadistic voice with a cruel smirk while the acrobat stared at her in disapproval as the now frightened pilot ran to sit down.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman trailed off in a sigh as she turned to watch the poor woman shakily pull out a chair.

"I-I'll eat breakfast with you princess! Just please don't kill me!" The royal pilot exclaimed as she sat down while the markswoman groaned over the monarch's behavior.

"Well then Nako. The solution is clear. Do as I say." Azula ordered with a finger pointing at Nako while the pilot speedily nodded her head.

"Yes princess!" Nako agreed with a salute while Azula smirked over in her direction.

"You know Azula…you could be a little nicer to Nako. She's a nice girl." Ty Lee pleaded in a sigh only for Azula to release a pompous scoff.

"These are my peasants Ty Lee. Not yours. And not Mai's. I will manage them as I please." The princess snorted in a supremely egotistical voice while the acrobat gazed back at her in exasperation.

"It's strange…I have more gold than before but I feel as if my dignity is slowly withering away…" Nako muttered in a comical voice that had the two noblewomen gazing at her in pity while Azula cast her a victorious smile.

"You just described hanging out with Azula." Mai stated with a bored countenance while Azula still smiled smugly.

"Yeah! But you'll get used to it eventually. Azula's not so bad! I mean yeah, she can be a major ass and she has almost no social skills! But she means well!" Ty Lee assured in a happy voice as she leaned on the arm of her chair smiling at the now frightened pilot.

Only for a plume of blue flame to explode from Azula's hands while she glared back at the grinning acrobat with narrowed golden eyes.

"Ty Lee!" Azula snapped with her teeth ground together while Mai smirked in clear pleasure over her annoyance.

"What? It's true." The markswoman snorted with a roll of her eyes while the monarch now glared her way.

"Regardless of how Princess Azula chooses to speak to me. I am honored to have a seat at her table." The royal pilot spoke with a nod while her monarch's golden eyes turned to gaze her an approving gaze.

"At least one of you is grateful. Better watch out for this one. Her future just may be brighter than either of yours." The princess spoke in a controlling voice as she pointed a finger at both of her sighing friends while a twinge of pink spread across the pilot's cheeks.

"Thank you for your generosity Your Highness. I will endeavor to not let you down." Nako replied as she bowed her head in respect while Azula smirked in approval.

"See to it that you don't Nako. Although that reminds me. There has been something that I have been wanting to ask you." Azula remarked in a stoic voice while Nako gazed back at her with blinking golden eyes.

"What do you want to know?" The royal pilot pondered with an obedient countenance about her while the royal woman gazed at her curiously.

"Back on the island you piqued my interest with your quick thinking with that crate of liquor. Tell me…was that your first time in combat?" The princess questioned with an elegant brow rising inquisitively while the pilot nodded her head.

"Yeah. That was my first time in combat. Like I told you before…I'm craven. I'm not like Zoe or the others. I am just a non-bender pilot. Nothing more. Nothing less." Nako answered as she shifted in her seat while her new highborn friends listened in curiosity.

"Craven you say? Yes. I can see that. But still…that was an impressive little trick. And gruesomely effective." Azula spoke in a cruel voice with a smirk on her red lips while her lifelong friends shuddered in their seats.

"Eh…it was nothing special. I just…wanted to make it home alive. And it seemed like a good idea at the time." The royal pilot stated in a dismissive voice as she folded her hands on the tabletop.

"I was only asking because it almost seemed like you had…done it before." The princess commented in a smooth voice with a hand under her chin while she gazed back at her skittish subordinate.

"W-well. In sense I have. But not in combat. I uh…mix things in my free time." Nako admitted sheepishly as all three women turned to her in newfound puzzlement.

"Mix things?" Ty Lee asked in a voice of evident bewilderment while Mai gazed at the girl in curiosity as well.

"Y-yes well I…am a mechanic and in my spare time I take apart motors to see how they tick. And…sometimes I mix fluids and put things together." The royal pilot confessed in a self-conscious voice while her monarch's golden eyes shone with even greater interest than before.

"You're an inventor Nako?" Azula queried with noticeable intrigue in her callous voice as she stared at the other woman's nervous face.

It would seem that this mechanically minded pilot of hers has more uses than she first thought.

"I…wouldn't go so far as to call myself an inventor Your Highness. But I tinker. However, it is nothing that is worthy of your time." Nako explained in an anxious voice as she fidgeted under Azula's brilliant golden gaze.

"I see. How interesting…" The princess trailed off only to turn her head when the door was opened by her handmaid.

All heads turned to the teenage girl pushing in a cart of delicious food.

Only for all four of them to sweatdrop when they noticed Elle smiling widely as she bobbed her head to music.

It was only then that Mai and Ty Lee noticed that Elle was wearing…a very peculiar uniform.

More specifically…a maid uniform.

Their little sister entered wearing a lovely red skirt with an accompanying black apron.

All complete with her usual golden bow tie.

Both women turned to Azula to cast her an incredulous stare.

Judging by the smirk on her lips it was obvious that she had been waiting for their reaction to their young friend's wear.

"Servant! It's about time you got here! I'm hungry! Bring me my food!" Azula bellowed as she reclined with her stomach growling loudly while her childhood friends gazed at her in disapproval.

"Seriously Azula? A maid uniform?" Mai queried in deadpan while her spoiled friend smiled with her palms folded in her lap.

"If my princess says to bring her food! I bring her food!" Elle cried out as she removed her headphones before she scurried forward with the cart in hand.

"That's a fascinating musical device Elle. I have never seen anything like that before." Nako commented in amazement as she gazed at the handheld music player in awe.

"Thanks! It's from my homeland!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed as she rushed over to serve the food to her impatient master.

"Hurry up handmaid! Must I punish you once more!" The princess shouted from her throne while her friends sighed as they watched her girlfriend scurry over.

"I'll help you set the table little sister." Ty Lee offered as she stood up on her good foot only for Elle to gently push down on her arm.

"No oneesan! I can handle it. Please! Remain seated!" Elle assured in a sweet voice as she started setting items on the table while the noblewomen reluctantly sat back down.

"Aww. You're such a sweetie." The brown-haired woman cooed before pulling the blushing girl against her breasts while the royal woman glared at her with narrowing golden eyes.

"Ty Lee." Azula warned in an icy voice while the acrobat grinned with her serving girl's face in between her breasts.

"I-I love you oneesan. I don't mind serving you while your foot is healing." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a mousy voice with a twinge of pink on her cheeks while muscular arms held her in a brief embrace.

All the while Mai too gazed at Elle with evident fondness in her stoic yawny eyes.

The girl really was the most lovable person that she's ever met.

"If you want. But you don't have to." Ty Lee spoke in a tender voice as she beamed down at Elle while the bashful girl hid in her chest.

"I-I would like to…" Elle mumbled with her face against Ty Lee's breast while she savored the older girl's protective embrace.

"Okay little sister! You can serve me. But I want you to take it easy." The brown-haired woman ordered before she ruffled the serving girl's hair while she grinned down at the smaller girl's adorable face.

"If you say so Ty Lee…" The blonde-haired girl answered with a timid smile as she stood up while she started setting plates on the table.

Only for an entitled fist to slam into the tabletop while both noblewomen turned to sigh in the direction of their spoiled leader.

"Focus on my needs! The lesser people can wait! Serve me first." The princess commanded with a haughty huff while both of her childhood friends rolled their eyes.

"Yes Azula-sama! Always as you say!" Elle chirped as she continued setting the table while Azula observed her with an approving smirk on her full lips.

"Is the maid uniform really necessary Azula?" The markswoman pondered dryly as she watched her adopted sister set the table with fond tawny eyes.

"Absolutely necessary." Azula replied in a smug voice as she lounged back on her posterior with her possessive golden eyes following her pretty handmaid's every move.

"Well! I for one think that she looks just too adorable in it!" Ty Lee gushed as she reached out to muss Elle's hair once more while the younger girl turned a bashful shade of red.

"Ty Lee! Hands off my pet." The princess spoke in a controlling voice with her domineering eyes staring hard at the acrobat's mischievous face.

"I-I am so glad that you think so oneesan." The blonde-haired girl stammered as she placed hot food on the table while the acrobat offered her a warm smile.

"You're just too cute. Later on, we'll just have to share a snuggle!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a grin while her words elicited lethal glare from the monarch when the teenager cried out in delight.

"I want to snuggle with you Ty Lee!" Elle cried out as she beamed back at her big sister's tenderly grinning face while she set jars of juice on the table.

"There will be no snuggles of any kind. Most certainly not while the girl is being punished for her recent…insubordination." Azula declared while she held her coffee cup before her smirking face.

"Oh, come on Azula! How can you punish someone this cute?" Ty Lee questioned in a cheerful voice while Azula's smile grew by tenfold.

"Easily." The princess purred with an arrogant smile while she watched her handmaid move her way.

"This seems like a strange punishment." Mai snorted as she gazed up from her fingernails at the young girl's strange choice of dress.

It would be an understatement to say that Azula had strange tastes.

"Yes well. The girl needed a reminder of her place in this relationship." Azula spoke with a hand waving in the air while Elle flushed as she began setting her food down.

Only for her pleased smile of approval to widen when her lovable handmaid bent over to curtsy her at the waist.

"How else may I serve you this morning Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a devoted voice as she stood in a loyal curtsy as she averted her eyes from her master's stern golden gaze.

"Like I said Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed with a giant smile still on her lips as she shook her head.

Elle was so loyal to all three of them.

And she was more than deserving of their protection.

"Hm. Set out my cherries servant." The princess ordered in a tone of absolute authority as she reclined with her folded palms over her rumbling belly.

"Y-yes princess. At once." Elle mumbled as she reached for a bowl of cherries while Azula observed her with a sophisticated smile on her lips.

It was then that her blonde hair swept about while both of her big sister's and the pilot suddenly gazed at her neck in surprise when they caught hint of her necklace.

"That's a beautiful necklace Elle. It looks so lovely on you!" Ty Lee remarked in a tender voice as she smiled knowingly at Elle's bashful face.

"T-thank you oneesan. It was a gift from Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl admitted with a hand on her cheek while all eyes turned to her master's cold visage.

The powerful monarch glared back at her two childhood friends while they gazed at her with teasing smirks on their lips.

"It really does suit you Elle." Mai complimented with a small smile on her lips while Elle smiled shyly as she set a large bowl of cherries before Azula.

"This one belongs to me." Azula growled as she reached out to stroke a fingernail along her handmaid's quivering cheek while Elle bounced in another curtsy.

"I am yours Azula-sama! How else may your loyal girl serve you this morning?" Elle chirped with her hands at her sides in a devoted bow while Azula's domineering gaze sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Pour my drink servant." The princess commanded as she withdrew her hand with a growing smile as she watched her pet pour her a tall glass of juice.

By now the other three women began to reach out to serve themselves while the odd couple continued their morning routine.

The two noblewomen knew by now that there was no point commenting on Azula and Elle's strange interactions.

And just the same Nako knew that it was not her place to question her monarch's choice of company.

"Is there anything else you need Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl questioned with a jubilant smile while the royal woman surveyed her with a satisfied golden gaze.

"No. You may sit down Elle." Azula spoke with something akin to a fond grin on her full lips while her cold eyes studied her handmaid's bright face closely.

Only to find herself grunting a moment later when the small girl suddenly hugged her around her neck while the acrobat smiled at the scene.

"I am so overjoyed to have you in my life Azula-sama." Elle stated in a moved voice with her arms around Azula's neck while the older girl sighed over her.

"Now that's pink." The brown-haired woman commented with a grin as she giggled while the royal woman scowled at her through the corner of her eye.

"As you should be peasant. It truly is a rare honor to serve me so intimately. I expect you to remember that." The princess huffed as she grasped her utensils in her right hand while she her handmaid still hugged her neck.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with warm laughter as she hid in her older girlfriend's dark hair only for the royal woman's hand to gently push her back.

"That will be all for now peasant. Eat your food." Azula ordered with a finger pointing at her handmaid's pouting face while the others observed in amusement.

"Yes princess." Elle agreed before she pulled her chair closer while Azula watched her with callous golden eyes that shone in a sliver of affection.

"Just…be a good girl for me Elle." The princess remarked in a regal voice as she took a drink of her juice while she watched her handmaid plop down in a smaller chair beside her throne.

"I'll be a good girl Azula-sama. You're the boss of me." The blonde-haired girl chirped as she beamed up at her master's smirking face while she listened to her big sister's sigh in the background.

"That's my girl. This one here understands that I am absolute." Azula boasted in a pompous voice as she popped a cherry between her lips while she delighted in how her handmaid peered up at her with lovestruck amber eyes.

"You are so full of yourself Azula." Mai stated in a bored voice while Azula chewed on her cherry with a broad smirk on her lips.

"So…Azula are we going straight to the beach after this?" Ty Lee pondered in a cheery voice while Elle peeked up at Azula with the most adorable sparkle in her eyes.

Only for a shout of joy to split the air while Azula's golden eyes began to twitch in annoyance as she glared down at her serving girl's hand tugging on her sleeve.

"Are we really going to the beach Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed with childlike excitement lacing her voice as she pulled on her master's sleeve while a deep growl escaped Azula's lips.

All the while the other three women ate their breakfast as they watched the duo's comical interactions continue to unfold.

"Tiger monkey…" The princess snarled in a cold voice as she took a bite of her meal only for her golden eyes to glare down at her handmaid when the girl continued to tug on her arm.

"Will you teach me how to swim Azula-sama? Will you? Please! Please teach me how to swim!" The blonde-haired girl whined as she hopped in her seat as the acrobat laughed in amusement while her master's golden eyes narrowed down at her.

"Yes peasant! I'll teach you how to swim!" Azula bellowed as she rounded on Elle with her golden eyes taking on a truly terrifying glare while she loomed over her cheering pet.

"We're having a beach day!" Elle cheered in an animated voice with a radiant expression on her face as she pumped her fist in the air while her master groaned above her.

"Eat your breakfast before it grows cold! Now!" The princess snapped in a strict voice that brook no room for argument as she glared down at her pet's gulping face as the girl shrunk back with her face in her bowl.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a meek voice as she began to nibble at her meal while her master's red lips curved into a pleased smile once more.

"Good girl. Such a well-behaved pet." Azula commented in an approving voice as she swallowed a mouthful with a dominant grin on her lips.

And like before.

Both Mai and Ty Lee knew that there was no use trying to convince Azula from her rather insane idea of dating.

Most especially not when their young friend did everything possible to encourage the princess to control every aspect of her life!

"I agree with Elle! I think that a beach day is a marvelous idea." The brown-haired woman stated with a nod while she gazed up from her plate.

"Yes. I'm sure it will be a real joy swimming in House Song waters after meeting Yoko's pet." The markswoman muttered in a bitter voice as she scowled down at her plate while all but the monarch shivered as they recalled the beast down below.

Only for a fist to slam into the tabletop once more while all four females turned to gaze at their team leader's glowering face.

"Oh please! Spare me the sob story! Perhaps if you ceased in your Zuko obsessed treason then maybe then maybe people would stop trying to kill your worthless family!" The princess sneered in a cruel voice as she leaned back in her throne while the noblewoman averted her eyes from her piercing stare.

And just like that tension began to spread through the air while the acrobat sighed as she gazed between her two friends.

"Can we please not do this Azula? Can't we just have a fun day at the beach together?" Ty Lee requested in a pleading voice while Azula's regal lips pursed into a prideful scowl.

"Fine! But I had better not hear another word of complaint from you." Azula scoffed as she turned back to her food while she chewed on a bite with a refined scowl on her lips.

"I think I'll stick to the shore anyhow. I've never been much for swimming." Nako spoke in a nervous voice as Azula briefly gazed at her before returning to her meal.

All the while the princess ate her meal with a moody scowl on her lips only for a hand to tug on her sleeve as she gulped down another mouthful.

No one commented when the powerful woman turned to peer down at her handmaid's joyful face with a protective look in her callous golden eyes.

"I like the tofu scramble Azula-sama! It's very good!" Elle cried out as she gazed up at Azula's strict visage while the royal woman released a sigh over her.

"It pleases me that you like it peasant." The princess grumbled in a prideful voice as she allowed her young girlfriend to link her arm into her own.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…Azula-sama…for bringing me here." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a lovable voice as she chewed on her lip while she listened to the older female swallow a mouthful above her.

"You're my most loyal servant. Where I go. You go." Azula spoke in a voice of grudging fondness as she chewed on another mouthful while her pet swooned against her muscular bicep.

And the acrobat watched the scene through the corner of her eye with a returning smile on her lips.

No matter what anyone said about the two's way of bonding.

Azula and Elle truly were an adorable couple!

"Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off with a hand on her cheek while she hugged Azula's elbow only for a stern voice to bark down at her.

"Peasant! You can faun over my flawless body to your little hearts content at the beach. But first you must finish your food!" The princess barked with her lips pursed into a strict thin line while she watched in satisfaction as her handmaid shrunk under her cold stare.

"O-oh sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a bashful voice as she took a bite of her meal with a shy smile gracing her lips.

Only for her amber eyes to bright when a hand lowered into her soft hair.

"Good girl Elle." Azula sighed as she patted her serving girl's hair with her left hand while she chewed on her most recent mouthful.

Her cold golden eyes briefly glanced down at her handmaid when the smaller girl giggled beneath her palm before she returned to her breakfast.

The princess swallowed her food while she gazed down at her little admirer through the corner of her strict eye.

This peasant of hers truly is a fine companion.

She'll have to keep this one on hand at all times.

And if anyone has a problem with her handmaid.

They will find themselves dealing with her personally.

It was just that simple.

**AN:**

**First off, I want to respond to Agent Banana's review. **

**Yes, the M rating was very much deserved for that chapter. And scenes like that are why I couldn't rate the story as T for teen. Eventually, Azula and Elle's relations will get more steamy. But not until one of the later books. That's as sexual as we're going to get for book one...**

**Azula did indeed say that she loved Elle. But Elle was asleep, so Elle didn't hear it. Eventually, Azula will say those words to Elle when she is conscious. But knowing Azula, that is a ways off.**

**I don't have much to say in this afterword. This chapter was mostly comedy relief and just team bonding while expanding a little bit on Nako's character.**

**Anyhow, that's it for now. **

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-three! A Day at the Beach! **


	64. A Day at the Beach

**Hello everyone. Here's another chapter.**

**I want to thank all of you for the favorites, follows and reviews over the last week. Please continue to do so.**

**And as always please enjoy!**

_A Day at the Beach – Chapter Sixty-Three_

The two noblewomen gazed at their leader with deadpan eyes while the controlling woman waited for their young friend to change into her chosen bathing suit.

"Please tell me that you didn't give her something perverted Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off with her hands on her hips as she stood in a white bathing suit.

"Nothing too revealing I assure you." Azula spoke with a smug smile adorning her lips that had both of her childhood friends gazing at her in obvious distrust.

The Princess of the Fire Nation now wore an elegant red two-piece swim suit with her national symbol above her chest.

It was complete with a pair of short shorts that nicely accentuated the royal woman's round posterior.

"Azula-sama! This feels…rather tight." Elle called out from inside the changing room while Azula still smiled broadly while both women turned to gaze at her incredulously.

"Tight? You gave a thirteen-year-old a tight bathing suit?" Mai asked in a monotone voice as she too stood in a lovely two-piece bathing suit.

Including long leggings to help prevent her legs from getting scorched from the days sun.

"That's how bathing suits are supposed to be dear." The princess remarked in a charming voice with a hand on her hip while the acrobat folded her arms over her chest in disapproval.

"Really? I've never worn one before…" The blonde-haired girl muttered through the door as she shifted on her feet.

"Why don't you come out and show us? And then I'll let you know if you'll be wearing it to the beach." Azula commented with a sophisticated smirk on her full lips while Ty Lee directed a scowl her way.

"Why don't you let Elle decide for herself Azula." The brown-haired woman suggested in a flat undertone as the royal woman scrunched her nose up.

"Waste of breath." The markswoman snorted as she scanned her fingernails with bored tawny eyes.

"O-okay. As you say Azula-sama." Elle answered as she began to pad out of the changing room.

"What? You want me to let her think on her own?" The princess pondered in an interrogative voice while both noblewomen gazed at her dryly.

"Yeah." Ty Lee replied in a sighing voice while Azula released a haughty scoff as she turned away.

"That's ridiculous Ty Lee! I am the master in this relationship and I make her decisions for her." Azula huffed as she waved a hand in the air while the acrobat groaned in frustration behind her.

"Told you." Mai said in her usual monotone voice only for her composed tawny eyes to widen when her adopted sister stepped out of the changing room.

Ty Lee's eyes widened as well as her mouth fell open in puzzlement while she tried to suppress the blush on her cheeks.

And Azula's smirk only seemed to grow by tenfold as she turned to survey the bashful girl with possessive golden eyes.

The cause for the two noblewomen's shock was quite obvious.

Their little sister was wearing a maid stylized bikini set!

The young handmaid was wearing a red skirted bikini bottom with a black trim.

Along with a likewise stylized bra that covered her developing breasts as well as her still bandaged wound.

And around her neckline was a simply lovable black bow tie that hung over her necklace.

"H-how do I look Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a mousy voice as she adorably kicked at an imaginary pebble with her bare foot unaware that her master's hungry eyes were devouring her image.

"Maid lingerie Azula?" The brown-haired woman asked in a taken aback voice as she scratched her cheek with a nervous fingertip while the small girl continued to adorably prod the flooring with her toe.

"By Agni Azula…what's with your obsession with handmaids?" The markswoman questioned in an almost taunting voice while the royal woman strode ahead with a smirk on her lips.

"Hm. Come here little handmaid. I feel as if I need to get a closer look." The princess commanded in a domineering voice with a finger under her chin while she watched her pet scurry forward.

"Yes Azula-sama!" Elle chirped like a devoted puppy before she came to a stop before her much taller master while bounced in a curtsy with both of her hands tucked in at her sides.

And then the teenager stood in a perfect bow while she patiently waited with a blush on her cheeks while the monarch's controlling eyes glanced over her body.

"Spin for me peasant." Azula demanded in a pompous voice with a fist on her hip while Elle twirled around on command.

All the while both noblewomen rolled their eyes over their leaders' absurd behavior.

"Like I said Azula. You have got to be the most overbearing woman on the face of this planet. I can't believe that Elle even puts up with this." Mai stated in an impassive voice as she folded her arms over her chest while the acrobat huffed in agreement alongside her.

"D-do I look pretty Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested in an anxious voice unaware that the older girl was ogling her posterior.

"Of course, you do. You are always beautiful." The princess snorted with a roll of her regal eyes while her handmaid spun around with a hopeful smile on her lips.

"R-really?" Elle stuttered as she swooned under Azula's strict gaze while her girlfriend effortlessly towered over her.

"Yes servant. Really." Azula sighed with her hands on her womanly hips while she smirked down at her pet as her girlfriend held a dainty hand to her cheek.

"I-I'm so happy that you think so Azula-sama…I want to be a pretty girl for you." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a bashful voice as she rubbed her toe on the ground while the acrobat smiled at the scene.

"Aww. That's so sweet Azula." Ty Lee commented in a tender voice with a growing grin on her lips.

"It's settled then. This outfit is to our liking." The princess declared in a smug voice as she reached down to place a fingertip under her quivering pet's chin while the smaller girl swooned under her dominant gaze.

"You mean to your liking." The markswoman said dryly as she rolled her eyes while the young girl blushed under the monarch's gaze.

"Y-you look b-beautiful in that outfit Azula-sama." Elle murmured in a timid voice as she twiddled her thumbs while Azula grinned as she swelled in pride above her.

"Humph. Tell me something that I don't already know peasant." Azula scoffed in a supremely egotistical voice as she held onto her handmaid's chin while her little admirer craned her neck to meet her powerful gaze.

"M-my fire queen." The blonde-haired girl stammered as she blushed like a schoolgirl just as her girlfriend's palm patted her cheek.

Her heart began to race as she gazed up at the statuesque woman's smirking face only to find herself gulping when her girlfriend stooped over her.

And then just like that royal lips crushed into her own while she trembled under the older girl's touch.

Azula's lips effortlessly overpowered her own while she stood frozen gazing up into confident golden eyes that never failed to send a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

And then she found herself gasping when her girlfriend's full lips slowly slid off her own while the royal woman teasingly traced her fingernail along her trembling cheek.

The acrobat smiled widely as she turned to the markswoman's softened face before they turned back to the heartwarming scene.

"Are you still with me dear?" The princess cooed with a giant smirk on her lips while she loomed over her little girlfriend's gasping face.

"O-oh my." Elle stuttered in a confuddled voice just as Azula's hot breath washed over her cheek while her master leaned in to breath against her ear.

"Let's go Elle." Azula spoke in a captivating voice as she stood up to her full height with a smug smirk adorning her red lips while Elle still stood frozen in shock.

"I swear Azula. You are shameless." Mai stated with her arms over her breasts while she gazed at her paralyzed adopted sister in sympathy.

The small girl stood in her handmaid bikini as she blinked her amber eyes only to straighten in a panic when she heard two fingers loudly snap her to attention.

"Come! Follow your goddess to the beach." The princess commanded with a spoiled smirk before she resumed her walk while she swayed her posterior before her girlfriend's spellbound eyes.

"Yeah. Definitely shameless." Ty Lee muttered with a sigh while she shook her head as she still smiled all the while.

"Y-yes princess…as you…command." The blonde-haired girl responded in a transfixed voice as she padded after her older girlfriend while she tried her hardest to not gaze upon her round backside to no avail.

A twinge of pink spread across her cheek as she gulped before she quickly turned away from Azula's swaying posterior while its flawless red shape continued to move in her line of vision.

And with that the two noblewomen sighed heavily before they followed after their two friends.

All the while Azula strode with a confident smirk on her lips while her overwhelmed girlfriend followed after her like a lovesick puppy.

"P-please show mercy Azula-sama." Elle pleaded in a lovable voice as she averted her eyes from Azula's round backside while her big sisters glared at her girlfriend's smirking face.

"Mercy? From what? I'm just walking." Azula taunted in a pompous voice with her posterior shaking behind her while Elle began to tremble as she averted her eyes.

Only for the acrobat's hand to pull her aside while the noblewomen cast her leader a scolding stare.

"It's okay little sister! Just ignore her. She's just being an ass." The brown-haired woman assured with her arm over the smaller girl's shoulders while her little sister adorably chewed on her lip.

"Well then. Let's go get Nako and then we'll leave." The princess announced in a supremely authoritative voice with large smirk still adorning her lovely lips.

Her three subordinates followed after her while they quickly collected their towels and umbrellas.

And the teenager slipped her backpack over her shoulders.

And with that the foursome strode through their lavish hotel suite while Elle frantically gazed at the nearest wall.

All the while Azula's red clothed ass continued to sway while Ty Lee and Mai both glared at her back in disapproval.

Even so…

It was not long before they reunited with their new friend.

The royal pilot stood waiting at the end of a hall in casual beachwear while she turned to face her approaching monarch.

"I'm all set Your Highness!" Nako informed with a bag over her shoulder as she bent her head in respect while Azula nodded in approval.

"Perfect. We're all set then. Now we can proceed on to our destination." Azula spoke while she smashed her fists together with a sanguine smile upon her lips.

Mai sighed as she gazed down at her fingernails with mildly annoyed tawny eyes while Elle began to beam in excitement of the inferno that was to come.

Ty Lee smiled with her hand on the teenager's shoulder while Nako watched in curiosity when the flames of war sudden began to blaze in Azula's golden eyes.

"Come my subordinates! Let us go dominate this beach into a submission so great that will leave our foes scarred for life! We will rule over this beach until the end of time!" The princess bellowed with her arms held out at her sides while blue fire now burned from her fists.

A profound silence had swept through the air that had both noblewomen and their pilot friend sweatdropping while they gazed blankly at their maliciously smirking leader's back.

Only for the sound of enthusiastic clapping to ring out into the air as all four women turned their heads to gaze back at Elle's brightly smiling face.

"You go Azula-sama! I just know that you'll dominate this beach!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out with a joyful grin while an even larger smirk grew onto Azula's red lips.

"Hm. Of course, I will. Just follow my lead Elle. And I will show you how I conquer the beach!" Azula shouted with her fist clenched before her face while Elle grasped onto her left bicep.

"Oh Azula-sama! You are so assertive!" Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek while adorably pressed her face into the much taller woman's bare belly.

"There is no woman more assertive than me. Now come with me servant. Let us begin our conquest of this beach." The princess scoffed as she brushed her bangs from her eyes while she strode ahead with her young girlfriend hanging onto her arm.

The other three women exchanged a glance as they watched the couple walk off before the pilot was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm new around here. Do we usually just follow after her?" The royal pilot questioned in a confused voice while her new friends sighed beside her.

"Pretty much! Yeah!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed as she held her umbrella over her shoulder as started walking after the two.

"May as well. If only for Elle's sake." The markswoman muttered in a bothered voice as she strode alongside her companions.

Not even a half hour later…

A luxurious beach umbrella suddenly pierced the sand which was soon followed up by a pile of items dropping down onto beach floor.

The group now stood on a vast sandy beach that overlooked the ocean while Elle gazed around with awestruck amber eyes.

All the while Ty Lee stood behind her with a cheerful smile on her lips.

She chose to leave her cast behind for the day so that she could at least get her feet wet without worry of getting sand in her cast.

Her foot was healing up nicely but it was still rather sore to be walking on.

But for today she was going to just let herself have fun.

"Wow! The ocean…it's so wondrous…" Elle trailed off in a voice of lovable wonderment while Azula stood over her with her fists on her hips.

Mai and Ty Lee gazed down at Elle with a shared fondness in their eyes while Azula lazily shrugged her shoulders.

All while Nako awkwardly gazed around with a nervous countenance as she took in the large crowds.

She has never been one for large gatherings.

"I suppose it is." Azula sighed with a smooth smile on her lips as she shifted on her feet beside her petite girlfriend only to pause in curiosity when her golden eyes caught sight of a kuai ball net.

The two noblewomen exchanged a knowing glance while they shivered as they took note of the way that their friend was violently narrowing her eyes.

"Please don't Azula. Not today." Ty Lee attempted to reason while a smug smirk began to form on Azula's lips.

"What's that Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered as she peered up at her much taller girlfriend's regal face while the firebender turned to glance down at her.

"Oh that? That's kuai ball. I rather excel at it…as I do with all things. Even the most trivial of matters." The princess remarked with a finger under her chin while she smiled down at her admirer's innocent face.

"Oh! I see! It looks fun!" Elle chirped with childlike curiosity in her voice while she bit her lip as she watched a player kick the ball over the net.

"I've never played before." Nako commented as she stood behind Mai while the noblewomen just sighed in boredom.

"You want to see me destroy them, don't you?" Azula pondered as she tilted her head to gaze down at her pet with a confident smirk on her red lips.

"Huh?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a naïve voice as her big sister's shook their heads while her master smiled down at her.

"You won't be satisfied until I give you another demonstration of my strength! I can see it in your eyes! You require me to prove my skill at kuai ball!" The princess shouted with a clenched fist before her face while all but her handmaid sweatdropped behind her.

"Just say no Elle. It will spare those poor fools over there a great deal of suffering." Mai advised in a monotone voice as she gazed down at her little sister's adorably contemplative face.

"If you want Azula-sama! Sure!" Elle cried out with a radiant countenance as Azula's lips curved into a violent smirk while her childhood friends groaned in defeat.

"I knew it! Come with me servant! You can be my teammate." Azula commanded with a hand on her shapely hip while Elle gazed up at her with sparkling amber eyes.

"Y-your teammate Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a moved voice just when the royal woman began to drag her along by her bow tie.

"Of course! There are only two players on the opposing team. So, I can only pick one battle partner. And it is only natural that I would choose you." The princess explained with a wave of her hand while her handmaid swooned with a hand on her cheek.

"I…I get to be Azula-sama's teammate…" Elle gushed with a lovesick blush on her cheeks while her dominant girlfriend pulled her along.

"That's so pink Azula. You and Elle are going to play kuai ball together." Ty Lee giggled as she strode after her two friends while the others followed after her.

"I feel sorry for the opposing team." The markswoman commented in deadpan while the other two girl's sweatdropped in agreement.

A ball soared through the air while a male voice shouted in victory when the previous team finally left after facing two defeats in a row.

"Losers!" A boy named Doze shouted in a taunt beside his smiling girlfriend only to turn their heads in surprise when the stray ball was suddenly kicked high into the air.

Only to reel around in shock when they caught sight of the face of their newest challenger.

A barefoot slammed into the sandy beach while the ball sped back down over the newcomer's head.

Only for an open palm to skillfully catch it with the upmost of ease while a smaller girl shyly stood behind her.

"Is…that Princess Azula!" Yii exclaimed in alarm as she gaped at the sight of Azula's smirking face while Elle excitedly waved at her in greeting.

"Hello!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a hand in the air while the two blinked back at her as they slowly registered her master's presence.

"The one and only…now listen well. Me and my servant challenge you to a game of kuai ball." Azula announced in a smooth voice with the ball in her open palm while the opposing team recoiled in astonishment.

The couple did a double take as they exchanged a look with one another before they quickly bowed their heads so as to avoid offending the monarch.

"You want to play kuai ball with us Your Highness? Alright. Any particular rules?" Doze pondered in a still taken aback voice while he gazed between Azula's stoic face and the amicable teenager girl.

"Simple rules. Whoever first scores ten points wins the game. And if you can defeat us…I will reward you with a chest of gold." The princess remarked in a haughty voice as she bounced the ball in her hand while she smirked when the couple nearly fell over in astonishment.

"A-A chest of gold?" The girlfriend breathed in a stunned voice while the royal woman rolled her golden eyes.

All the while a crowd of onlookers began to gawk at the scene after hearing their Crown Princess announce that there would be a reward.

"Yes peasant. A chest of gold to anyone that can defeat us." Azula boasted with a hand on her hip while Elle bashfully averted her eyes from the crowds scrutinizing gaze.

And the acrobat could only sigh alongside her fellow noblewomen who just rolled her eyes over their leaders' behavior.

"Now hordes of beach goers are going to be throwing balls at Elle. Azula is such a compassionate date." Mai muttered in a monotone voice as she scowled while the other two flinched in agreement.

"I'm sure that Azula will look out for Elle…she always does." Ty Lee sighed with a shake of her head as she seated herself on a towel while Mai did the same.

The couple exchanged another glance while Yii looked somewhat uncertain only for her boyfriend to turn to excitedly spin around to face Azula.

"We accept!" The boyfriend exclaimed with a smile while the monarch's red lips curved into an even larger smile of her own.

"Wonderful. Out of the kindness of my heart. I'll let you have the first shot." The princess purred before she hurled the ball into the air just as the young man caught it with ease.

"B-but Azula-sama…I don't even know what the rules are." The blonde-haired girl asked in a mousy voice as she gazed up at her girlfriend for guidance while the royal woman offered her an ever-confident smile.

"The rules are simple. To win we must score ten points. Points are scored by using either your hands or your feet to hit the ball over the net." Azula explained as she huddled over her blushing girlfriend with her hands on her handmaid's shoulders.

"Oh! I understand!" Elle answered in a joyful voice as her cheeks turned redder when Azula leaned into breath against her ear.

"Do you see the way he is holding that ball Elle? There is a slight reduction in speed when he tosses the ball from his right hand and into his left. I am willing to bet that he has had a recent sports injury with his left arm. Aim for his left side and we'll destroy him." The princess whispered in a sadistic voice with a sanguine smirk on her lips while she delighted in how her loyal serving girl gazed up at her in admiration.

"Wow. You're so brilliant Azula-sama…I-I'll do my best not to let you down. I'm not good at sports…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she bit her lip in a self-conscious voice only for her smile to return when the older girl patted her shoulder.

"Don't you worry your little mind over it. It doesn't matter how inexperienced you are because you have me as your teammate." Azula declared as she crossed her arms over her breasts while Elle beamed up at her as they turned to face the enemy team.

The opposing couple broke out of their own huddle as they turned to face the two girls' while their eyes quickly swept over the teenager's naïve face.

It was more than apparent that the girl was Princess Azula's weak spot.

And the obvious target to strike to gain their ten points and win the prize.

"We're ready when you are Your Highness!" Doze called out as he spun the ball in his hand while he crouched beside his girlfriend.

"Well then…let us begin!" The princess shouted in a callous voice as she crouched alongside her timid girlfriend while her handmaid nervously intimidated her pose.

And her three subordinates now sat on their beach towels while they watched the young man kick the ball into the air.

Straight towards Elle just as they predicted.

Only for Azula to intercept the ball before it could impact with her young teammate.

The teenager jumped back with her feet sinking into the sand while she smiled gratefully at her master's back only to spring to action when the ball was fired back at them once more.

'That girl is obviously the weak link!' The boyfriend thought as he watched the ball shoot over the net only for his eyes to widen when the agile monarch kicked it back with terrifying accuracy.

Azula smirked as she dropped down into the sand beside her astonished handmaid when the ball soared over the net.

And then slammed into the sand below.

"One point for us Elle." Azula boasted in a smug voice as she turned to gaze down at her small girlfriend's nodding face.

All the while Team Azula watched the game from the sidelines as Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a knowing look with one another.

It was painfully apparent to them that Azula was only playing with the couple so that she could show off her strength to Elle.

And they could tell that Azula was holding back on her two unsuspecting victims to draw out the whole affair to impress their young friend.

In that moment Yii quickly swatted the ball back over the net while the young handmaid ran forward in hopes of impressing her mighty girlfriend.

Only to find herself failing to reach the ball in time as it very nearly hit the sand.

She turned red in embarrassment when Azula's taller body jumped in front of her and effortlessly kicked the ball into the air.

"S-sumimasen…" Elle stuttered in a timid voice only to jump to attention when Azula's strict voice called out to her.

And then the young handmaid stumbled backwards as she just barely kicked the ball up in time while she bit her lip in hopes of not embarrassing herself a second time.

"Go Elle!" The princess barked with a smug smirk while she watched her lovely girlfriend spring forward on command.

All The while the acrobat cheered from her seat while the markswoman began to smile as well alongside her.

"You can do it Elle!" Ty Lee cheered with a wide grin on her lips while Nako watched with amused golden eyes.

The small girl beamed as she ran alongside the monarch while the opposing team stood in position in hopes of catching the ball.

"To me Elle!" Azula commanded as she turned to her handmaid while Elle tossed the ball to her as she caught it with effortless ease.

And then she bounded towards the net while the two sprang forward to catch her throw.

Only to find themselves taken by surprise when she hurled the ball over her shoulder back into her serving girl's hands.

"I won't let you down Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl shouted as she aimed it as best as she could and then she tossed it high over the net.

She sunk back into the sands while she watched with excited amber eyes as the ball soared over the net to the left of the boy as her girlfriend had advised her to do.

And then…

Thud!

The ball landed in the sand just after Doze jumped to catch it only for it to just barely slip out of his grasp!

Frustration flashed in the young man's golden eyes as he turned to face the smirking Azula and the now beaming Elle.

"I did it! I scored a point Azula-sama!" Elle squealed as she hopped in her excitement while she swelled in pride when Azula gazed at her with approving golden eyes.

"Good job Elle." The princess complimented with a pleased smile on her regal lips while the two noblewomen and the pilot cheered from their seats.

"Way to go little sister!" The brown-haired woman yelled out with a giggle while her fellow noblewoman nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Good work shorty." The markswoman stated with a sliver of fondness in her stoic voice while the teenager turned red under their combined praise.

"Nice shot!" The royal pilot called out with a grin while she held a hand in the air.

The petite girl blushed adorably only to find herself straightening in a panic once more when the ball soared into the air yet again.

The opposing couple exchanged a glance before Yii swatted the ball high over the net while the teenager sprang forward to catch it.

While Azula watched with stern golden eyes as she allowed her young girlfriend to attempt to make another play.

Only for her golden eyes to narrow in concealed concern when Elle suddenly clutched her bandaged chest.

The rest of Team Azula gazed on in concern as they watched the young girl skid in the dirt only for a ball to unceremoniously hit her in the forehead.

And then the poor girl dropped on her backside with a yelp while the enemy couple shared a victorious clap when the ball plopped into the sand with the downed girl.

All three women shuddered in renewed pity for the opposing team when they caught the way that Azula turned to gaze upon them with much colder eyes than before.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl muttered in an ashamed voice while she averted her eyes from the couple's taunting gaze.

"Pardon me for saying so princess but it seems as if you should have picked a better teammate." Yii taunted as she smirked while Elle turned away in her shame.

Only for the royal woman to kick the ball into the air with a furious bare foot while she glared back at the laughing couple with dangerously narrowed golden eyes.

"Making fun of Elle isn't a smart thing to do." Mai snorted in a cold voice while Ty Lee scowled in the direction of the laughing couple.

"Yeah. They really shouldn't have done that." Ty Lee agreed with a huff while she watched the ball soar over the net with much greater speed than before.

Within mere seconds the couple's laughter died in their throats when the ball struck the young woman in the stomach like a bolt of lightning bending.

And then Yii released a cry of pain as she dropped like a rock onto the sandy beach.

And Doze turned pale when he turned back to gaze into Azula's now merciless golden eyes.

A bead of sweat dripped down his cheek as he sprang forward to kick the ball back.

Only for Azula to leap into the air and ruthlessly punch the ball back at him.

And then the ball soared like a meteor past the boyfriend's shocked head.

And straight into the sand once more.

And so, it went!

The Fire Nation Princess struck point after point in rapid succession.

While the now humiliated couple watched with their mouths ajar in disbelief as their chances of winning soared right out the metaphorical window.

Elle stood with her moved amber eyes gazing on at the scene as she watched Azula hurl the final point through the netting.

The ball flew with such force that it tore straight through the net before it barreled into the sandy ground with a thunderous explosion that sent the terrified couple flying to the wayside.

And the net exploded into flames while the crowd of eager onlookers who had previously been hoping to win the promised chest of gold were now backing away in terror.

The smoke from the explosion arose into the air while the smirking Azula elegantly dropped back down before the astonished Elle.

Team Azula sweatdropped as they exchanged an amused glance with one another.

"Azula-sama…" Elle mumbled as she fiddled her thumbs with a bashful blush on her cheeks while Azula stood over her with her fists on her shapely hips.

"T-this isn't worth a chest of gold!" Yii cried out as she helped her terrified boyfriend to his feet before they turned to run away.

"Y-you win! J-just please don't kill us!" Doze yelled out in terror as they sprinted away while Azula's maniacal laughter rang out into the air.

"Yes, run away! We have destroyed you for all time! You will never again rise above the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula announced with a violent smile on her red lips while she stood confidently over her awestruck little girlfriend.

"Wow. I would hate to challenge the princess at kuai ball." Nako commented in a nervous voice while the two noblewomen sweatdropped beside her.

And with that the crowds began to ran away in mutual terror while the sadistic woman smirked as she watched them run off.

"That's right run you cowards! Our conquest cannot be stopped! And we will show no mercy to those that oppose us!" The princess bellowed as she stomped her foot into the sand while she smirked with her fist upon her hip while her handmaid cheered her on.

"You go Azula-sama! You're the best there is!" The blonde-haired girl shouted as she smiled up at her much taller girlfriend while the older female swelled in pride over her.

"We will reign over kuai ball until the end of time! And we will dominate the net! We will go down in history as the strongest duo that this sport has ever seen!" Azula called out in a sadistic voice with her fists clenching at her sides while her childhood friends sweatdropped over her megalomania.

"O-oh princess I just love it when you talk domination…" Elle swooned with a lovable flush on her cheeks as she averted her eyes from her master's smirking gaze.

Only for the royal woman's callous golden eyes to flash with a flicker of hidden concern when her gaze swept over her chest.

"Are you alright Elle?" The princess questioned in a strict voice as she stooped over to inspect her pet with a frown on her lips while her serving girl adorably kicked at an imaginary pebble.

"I-I'll be okay master." The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she stood still when a finger slid under her chin while her head was tilted to the side as callous golden eyes scrutinized her face.

"Hm. I don't see any bruises." Azula spoke in a displeased voice as she moved Elle's blushing face to the right while the acrobat smiled warmly at them from her seat.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama…for coming to my aid." Elle stuttered as she prodded the sand with her toe while she listened to Azula snort over her.

"It's not like I care what happens to you peasant. I simply cannot allow the public to think that it is acceptable to strike my vassal. Striking you is a direct insult to me. And that is the only reason…why I protected you." The princess grumbled in a prideful voice as she turned away to glare off to the side while her small girlfriend lovingly grasped onto her hand.

And both noblewomen found themselves unable to resist rolling their eyes over their spoiled friends obvious lie.

"Even so…arigatou my princess." The blonde-haired girl remarked with a bright smile as she clutched her girlfriend's hand while the woman huffed over her.

"Whatever peasant! Come! I demand that you service my flawless body!" Azula scoffed as she flipped her hair from her eyes while her smirk grew even larger when her admirer began to swoon before her.

"I-if you say so Azula-sama…" Elle stuttered with a hand on her cheek while she blushed when Azula began to pull her along as she stomped towards her seat.

"Azula! I thought you said that you were going to teach Elle how to swim?" Ty Lee reminded as she gazed up from her towel while Azula stepped over her with a scowl on her lips as Elle's eyes sparkled over the reminder.

"After she tends to my needs." The princess snorted with a hand on her hip while her childhood friends both cast her a pointed glance.

"All she does is tend to your needs." Mai stated in a monotone voice as she sat gazing at the scowling woman with annoyance in her tawny eyes.

"Can we go play in the water Azula-sama! Please!" The blonde-haired girl whined as she pulled her girlfriend's hand while the royal woman released a growl over her.

"Elle…" Azula growled as she turned to glare down at her girlfriend's pouting face while the smaller girl continued to tug on her arm.

All the while the acrobat giggled in the background as she and her two friends watched in amusement as the royal woman began to cave in to their young friend's request.

"Please! Please princess-" Elle exclaimed only for a hand to slap over her mouth while blue fire spewed from Azula's lips.

"Yes Elle! I'll take you to the water!" The princess shouted with her callous golden eyes narrowing down at her little handmaid's now exuberant face.

"Yay! I get to go swimming with Princess Azula!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a fist pumping in the air while her master's eyes twitched in aggravation when people turned to gaze their way.

"Keep your voice down peasant! You'll ruin my reputation!" Azula hissed with her foot tapping on the ground she scowled when Elle continued to hop up and down in excitement.

"Yeah Azula. We wouldn't want people to start thinking that you are nice. That would be horrible." The brown-haired woman snickered with a hand over her mouth while her friend turned to glare down at her.

"I am not nice Ty Lee. I am a cruel but flawless woman." The princess snapped in an icy voice as she huffed while the acrobat just smiled up at her.

"I don't think that you're cruel princess. I for one find your leadership highly admirable." Nako spoke as she sat with a small mechanical box before her while Azula turned to fix her with a stern stare.

"Yes well. Of course, my leadership is without flaw. But even so Nako. Consider yourself fortunate that I like you. Otherwise I would punish you severely for daring to say that I am…kind." Azula remarked in a prideful voice while Mai rolled her eyes beyond her line of vison.

"Understood princess! I will not forget!" The royal pilot answered as she saluted the now smirking woman while the monarch gazed down at her with curious golden eyes.

"See to it that you don't…what is that?" The princess pondered as she rose an inquisitive brow while she gazed down at the mechanical box while her friends followed her gaze.

"Erm…just something that I am fiddling with. Nothing more." Nako replied in a return to her skittish voice while Azula tilted her head with an amused smile on her lips.

"You brought tools and supplies to the beach?" Azula questioned in a flat undertone while Nako blushed as she averted her eyes from her gaze.

"I-I'm not one for social interaction or public places. And it's something for me to do…" The royal pilot stammered in a nervous voice while her leader gazed down at her oddly.

"Just leave the girl be Azula. It's not as if any of us are normal anyhow." Mai stated in a deadpan voice as she sat leaning back on her towel while Ty Lee grinned in agreement.

"Mai has a point Azula! We're all pretty much oddballs here." Ty Lee agreed in a chipper voice as Nako perked up while she turned to smile back at her.

"I could care less how you entertain yourself Nako. Just stay loyal to me. And I will see that everything remains to your liking." The princess commented as she turned away to gaze down at her girlfriend's puppydog face as the teenager tugged on her arm.

"Yes, Your Highness." Nako answered in a faithful voice as she bowed her head in respect while Azula glanced at her in approval from the corner of her eye.

"Come on Azula-sama…let's go swim." Elle begged as she pulled on Azula's hand while the older female scowled down at her.

All while the two noblewomen watched with evident amusement in their eyes.

"Don't you dare give orders to me. I am the dominant one in this relationship and only I may decide our destination." Azula scoffed in a haughty voice as she glared down at her little admirer while she allowed Elle to pull her along.

"A-as you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl sighed in a lovesick voice while she swooned with her head against the much taller woman's muscular belly.

"Humph. That's better." The princess huffed as she brushed her bangs from her eyes while she began to walk with her petite girlfriend tucked under her armpit.

"O-oh my beautiful princess charming." Elle gushed with a loveable blush on her cheeks as she hid under Azula's armpit while her master's strong arm wrapped around her neck.

"Come along my pet. I have decided to lend you my brilliance once more." Azula purred in a charming voice with her hand on her pet's small back while Elle bashfully burrowed under her armpit.

"A-Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl whined with her hands grasping at the older girl's taut midriff while she turned pink when her girlfriend's stern hand groped her back.

"You belong to me Elle. I own you." The princess declared in a spoiled voice as she strode away with her pretty handmaid under her arm while the petite girl hid in her body.

And her three friends watched them walk off while the acrobat still smiled after them.

"They sure make for a pink couple don't they Mai?" Ty Lee asked in a giggling voice while Mai turned to cast her an incredulous stare.

"I'm not even going to answer that." The markswoman snorted as she lounged in the sun while the acrobat still grinned back at her.

"Sure, they make for…an odd couple to say the least. But it really is adorable watching them interact." The brown-haired woman commented as she lay back on her towel while her fellow noblewoman just gazed at her dryly.

"I guess so." Mai muttered as she sat back gazing down at her fingernails in boredom while she tried to suppress her inner longing for Zuko to be here beside her.

But she knew well enough that she couldn't risk her family's safety to help Zuko again.

As much as it pained her. There wasn't any more that she could do for him. At least not for the time being.

All she could do was hope that he was smart enough to evade Azula and Zoe's capture.

Not even five minutes later…

The three women turned their heads when they heard a splash in the calm ocean water only for their eyes to nearly fall out of their heads as they gawked at the scene before them.

"You have sixty seconds to learn how to swim or I will destroy you!" Azula bellowed with her fists on her womanly hips while she glared down at Elle as the young girl splashed about in a comical panic.

Mai groaned in frustration as she stood up while Ty Lee already was making her way over.

And Nako for her part just glanced up from her activities while she sweatdropped over the absurdity of the scene.

"B-but I don't know what to do Azula-sama!" Elle cried out as she flapped in the water with her head sinking below while Azula scowled down at her.

"Azula! That isn't how you teach someone how to swim!" Ty Lee shouted as she made her way over with Mai in tow.

"I will not tolerate insufficient aerobics! Swim now! Or I will lightning bend the water as punishment for your defiance!" The princess roared with lightning crackling at her fingertips while the teenager flipped about in a panic.

"H-help me Azula-sama! I can't stay afloat!" The blonde-haired girl whined as she panted only to find Mai's strong arms quickly taking hold of her.

"You're a lunatic Azula! You can't just throw her in the water and expect her to swim!" Mai snapped as she stood in the warm water helping Elle up while the much smaller girl snuggled against her arm.

"Arigatou oneesan!" Elle exclaimed as she stood in Mai's arms while the older girl patted her back gently.

"Yeah! Seriously Azula! Threatening Elle with lightning bending isn't going to help her learn how to swim!" The brown-haired woman lectured as she frowned at the royal woman's scowling face while the teenager coughed up water.

"That's exactly how my father taught me!" Azula retorted with a huff while the two noblewomen stared at her in a deadpan silence.

"You're applying Ozai's teachings to Elle?" The markswoman asked in an annoyed voice while her leader scowled back at her.

"My father told me that if he saw even the slightest sign of weakness in me that he would cast me out just like Zuko and start over with a new heir. And like a true prodigy I took to swimming just as naturally as I did with firebending. It worked wonders for me and it will work just as well for this one if you two stay out of our way." The princess spoke in a proud voice as her golden eyes glared back at her two friends' speechless faces as they stood in the splashing waves.

Both noblewomen exchanged a stunned glance while their young friend listened in a sympathetic silence.

It was just another poignant reminder to both Mai and Ty Lee of Ozai's cruelty.

After a moment they finally recovered with the acrobat being the first to speak.

"Azula…I know that you mean well. But perhaps we should apply a softer touch with Elle?" Ty Lee suggested in a patient voice as she placed a hand on her adopted sister's shoulder while Azula scowled with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"That's an understatement. Your father's teaching methods have no place in Elle's life now or at any point." Mai commented in a stern voice as the smaller girl blushed under all of the attention while Azula turned to glare her way.

If Mai had dared to speak those words prior to her discovery that her father was plotting behind her back she would have punished her without question.

But now…

Her lips could only purse into an even deeper scowl as she turned to glare off into the swishing waves.

Before turning back to gaze down at her handmaid's grudgingly adorable face.

"Then how else do you expect the girl to learn how to swim Ty Lee?" Azula inquired in a snobbish voice with a hand waving in the air while Ty Lee's smile began to return in full force.

"With patience and a tender hand! That's how!" The brown-haired woman chirped with a wide grin while the royal woman rolled her eyes.

"In other words, you are going to coddle her." The princess snorted as she sighed under her breath while the weapons expert began to assist her girlfriend.

"Just relax in the water Elle." The markswoman instructed in a caring voice while the younger girl relaxed against her body.

"Sumimasen…if I am a bother." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a shy voice as she stood in the gentle waves while the noblewoman patted her back.

"You're not a bother kid." Mai assured with a small smile on her lips while she braced Elle's body as the younger girl attempted to swim.

"You're too cute to be a bother!" Ty Lee cooed as she giggled while Azula rolled her regal eyes once more as Elle flushed as she awkwardly stood in the warm waters.

"Please! You are nothing more than a pain in our ass. You should consider yourself fortunate that we even put up with your weakness!" Azula remarked in a conceited voice as she glared down at Elle's happy face while her childhood friends groaned in aggravation.

"There is only one insufferable person present. And it isn't Elle." The markswoman taunted as she cast her spoiled leader a small smirk while the other woman still glared back at her.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that. You should all consider yourselves privileged to even breath the same air as me." The princess complained in a callous voice while both noblewomen sighed heavily.

"Alright. Now I am going to let you go so you can try to float." Mai spoke in a sisterly voice as she bent over to ease Elle into the water while her little sister adorably chewed on her lip.

"But how will I float?" Elle pondered in a confused voice as she bit her lip while the three highborn women all gazed down at her fondly.

"Just breath deeply and keep your mind calm. It's alright if you don't get it on your first try. We'll be here to catch you if you sink." The markswoman explained in a patient voice while she released the teenager's shoulders.

The three highborn women stood around their young friend while the young girl took a deep breath and sunk back upon the ocean's waters.

Only to squeak in surprise when she sunk through not a moment later.

Azula sighed as she stood with her fists on her hips while Mai quickly pulled Elle back up in her arms.

"I suck at this." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a self-conscious voice while her big sister held her up by her shoulders.

"Keep trying little sister. You'll get the hang of it eventually." Mai encouraged in a supportive voice as Elle peered up at her with a bashful countenance.

And then not a moment later…

Splash!

Elle sulked as Mai caught her once more while Azula supervised with stern golden eyes.

"This isn't something that will happen overnight Azula. It might take Elle a few months to learn how to swim. But she'll learn in time." The brown-haired woman assured as she turned to gaze at the royal woman's stoic face while her leader just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe under Mai's tutelage. I can teach the tiger monkey to swim in two weeks tops." Azula boasted with her arms folded over her breasts while she scowled when Elle plunged through the water for a third time.

Yet even so…

Elle laughed as she stood with her hair sticking to her back while Mai also cracked a smile over her.

And Ty Lee giggled while Azula pridefully scowled when the younger girl turned to face her.

"This is so fun Azula-sama! You should come play in the water with us!" Elle cried out as she beamed back at Azula's callous face while her girlfriend pursed her lips into a moody scowl.

"Foolish peasant! I have no time for such childish games…you will suffer for this insolence Elle!" The princess bellowed after water was splashed in her face while both of her childhood friends snickered at her.

"Nice shot little sister!" Ty Lee yelled out as she floated in the water beside the laughing teenager.

"Come on Azula-sama! Play with-eep!" The blonde-haired girl yelped when a large amount of water was thrown in her face.

"You are going to regret challenging me peasant!" Azula shouted as she threw water at Elle's squeaking face only for Ty Lee to kick water at her.

Water splashed in her eyes once more while she turned to scowl at Ty Lee's grinning face.

"Sorry Azula! But I have to stick up for my baby sister." The brown-haired woman exclaimed from beside the brightly smiling teenager.

"Then you too will be destroyed!" The princess declared with a finger pointing at the other woman's joyous face.

"I may as well join in…" The markswoman trailed off before she threw water at her leader with a smirk growing on her lips while the royal woman growled back at her.

And just like that…

Team Azula was soon splashing water at one another while their youngest member laughed heartily between all three of them.

And on the shore Nako watched with bewildered golden eyes as she marveled over their antics.

"Elle is such a strange girl. She really has a way with people…" The royal pilot commented before she turned her attention back to her project while she started fiddling with the wires inside.

With any luck…

This might prove useful.

About a half hour later…

The waves crashed against the shore while Elle now leaned back in Azula's strong arms with a serene countenance.

All the while Azula scowled down at her as she greedily held the smaller girl into her breasts while the two noblewomen floated alongside them.

"Arigatou gozaimasu minasan…for taking me here." Elle spoke in a contented voice as she leaned back in Azula's arms while her three friends gazed at her fondly.

"Aww! It was our pleasure little sister!" Ty Lee cooed as she grinned warmly down at Elle while the younger girl blushed adorably in Azula's arms.

"Yeah Elle. It was." Mai stated with a margin of fondness in her stoic voice while Elle turned even redder under their combined attentions.

"Just do as I say peasant. Don't forget who you serve." Azula commanded in a strict voice with her arms wrapping around Elle's small body while her handmaid sunk back into her bosom.

"I serve you Azula-sama. I am your loyal servant forevermore." The blonde-haired girl declared with her face against the much taller woman's soft chest while her possessive master held onto the back of her head.

"Humph. That's my peasant." The princess grumbled in a prideful voice as she cradled her petite girlfriend into her breasts while the acrobat smiled warmly at the scene.

"Aww. She's such a sweetie Azula." The brown-haired woman gushed in a compassionate voice while the royal woman just turned away to glare down at the smaller girl in her arms.

"I will always serve Team Azula…because Team Azula is my home." Elle announced in a lovable voice as she rested against Azula's bosom while all three highborn women turned to her with a moved emotion in their eyes.

"We are! Aren't we Azula?" Ty Lee asked in a gentle voice as she turned to Azula while her friend released a pompous scoff.

"I should think that would have been obvious by now." Azula snorted with haughty roll of her eyes while she greedily held onto Elle's much smaller frame.

"That's right kiddo. We're your home." Mai assured in a tender voice with a softened smile on her lips while Elle radiantly from her position in Azula's arms.

All the while Elle gazed up into the sunny skies with a simply infectious smile on her lips.

A smile so bright that it somehow managed to work its way into the cold heart of even Azula herself.

"My family…my home." The blonde-haired girl spoke in an overjoyed voice as she sunk back in her girlfriend's arms while her protector breathed against her shivering ear.

"I will permit you nowhere else servant. After all, where would we be without you to wait on us hand and foot?" The princess scoffed in a controlling voice with her muscular arms holding her little handmaid against her breasts while her serving girl nuzzled in between her breasts.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman scolded lightly yet she found herself smiling all the same.

And she couldn't deny that it was oddly adorable how Elle insisted on remaining as their servant.

The girl was as loyal as they come.

"O-oh Azula-sama…I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Elle stuttered as she sought haven in Azula's breasts while she felt a powerful hand shove her face into her girlfriend's damp breasts.

"We will always be your home. And you will always serve us. This is where you belong." Azula growled in a domineering voice as she floated in the water with her pet curling up in her lap.

"Yes…Azula-sama. Forever as you command." The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she nuzzled into her master's plush chest while the strong hand in her hair began to pet the back of her head.

"Good girl. We wouldn't have any other handmaid. There is no other more suitable to serve us." The princess muttered in a strict voice with her palm in her needy handmaid's hair while the smaller girl hid face first in her bra.

And despite their leader's controlling words.

The two noblewomen found that they couldn't help but smile fondly at their young friend in agreement.

"Yeah! No other handmaid will do. She's the only one cute enough to snuggle with us!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a coo as she reached out to pin Elle's cheek only for Azula's hand to slap hers away.

"This is my pet! Get your own Ty Lee! I've already claimed this peasant!" Azula barked in a spoiled voice as she scowled with Elle in her breasts while Ty Lee sulked as she playfully scowled back at her.

"Snuggle hog!" The brown-haired woman grumbled as she folded her arms over her breasts while the royal woman rolled her golden eyes back at her.

"You're our favorite servant Elle. And you always will be." The markswoman stated with a small smile on her lips while she ignored her friends ridiculous quarrel.

The small girl smiled shyly in her girlfriend's arms while she peeked out at her two big sisters' before she retreated back into her master's bosom.

"Team Azula is where I belong." Elle spoke in a contented voice as she lay in Azula's warm breasts while she savored how her master greedily held onto her.

"And don't you forget it peasant." The princess snorted with an arm around her little girlfriend's shoulder while she effortlessly held her handmaid in her arms.

And then her toned arms pulled the smaller girl in even further while her full lips remained pursed into a possessive scowl.

There is no other more worthy of being her submissive than this one.

No one but this one.

She is the only one who will do for her.

And the only one worthy of serving her.

And the only one that she will have.

Her girl.

**AN:**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I don't have a whole lot to say this time around. I just want to state that I really enjoyed writing the kuai ball scene.**

**Azula picking Elle as her public partner serves as a major turning point in their relationship. Out of all of her friends to pick, Elle was the worst pick if she was seeking someone good at sports.**

**Ty Lee probably could have played better than Elle even with a foot injury, and Nako would have done better as well. **

**But Azula now regards Elle as her partner in all things, and she has now become so fond of Elle that she will pick her by default even if it would serve her better to choose someone else.**

**Anyhow, that's all for today.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-four! Sun, Sand and Punishment!**


	65. Sun, Sand and Punishment

**Hey everyone.**

**I want to thank all of you again for the many favorites, follows and reviews since the last update. Please continue to do so.**

**And as always enjoy the chapter!**

_Sun, Sand and Punishment – Chapter Sixty-Four_

Nearly an hour later.

The three highborn women lounged on their towels once more.

While the pilot now lounged on her own towel with a more at ease smile on her lips.

And Azula now sat scowling over her shoulder as her handmaid dutifully adjusted the acrobat's umbrella while Ty Lee smiled warmly up at Elle's adorable face.

"Is that better oneesan?" Elle asked in a helpful voice while Ty Lee rapidly nodded her head with a large grin on her lips.

"That's perfect Elle! It really is sweet of you to help me out!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a warm voice as she reclined in the shade while the younger girl flushed under her gaze.

"A-anything to help you out Ty Lee." The blonde-haired girl mumbled only to smile sweetly when the older girl pulled her down into a crushing bear hug.

"Ty Lee." Azula hissed in a dangerous voice as she sat glaring at Ty Lee's grinning face while the woman smashed her handmaid into her breasts.

And Mai turned her head to stare at the two as she sighed before she sunk back onto her beach pillow.

"Aww! I think you've earned a reward! How about a snuggle?" The brown-haired woman cooed as she smiled kindly while she held the now squealing girl into her bra.

"A snuggle sounds wonderful oneesan! I love snuggles!" Elle cried out with her face in Ty Lee's breasts while the older female laughed warmly in her ear.

"I know you do Elle. You're so sweet." Ty Lee spoke in a gentle voice as she patted the back of the young handmaid's head only for a fist to slam into the beach floor.

"Get over here peasant! You are supposed to be worshiping me! Not Ty Lee!" The princess barked as she pointed a spoiled finger at her now panicking serving girl while both noblewomen gazed at her in exasperation.

"Y-yes Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl shouted as she broke into a hurried run towards the scowling woman's side while the acrobat now glared back at her girlfriend.

"You're so greedy Azula. Trying to keep such a cutie all to yourself." The brown-haired woman grumbled as she folded her arms over her breasts while her leader just gazed at her little sister with possessive golden eyes.

"Greedy is an understatement." Mai stated in a dull voice as she lay under her own umbrella while Elle rushed past her to wait on Azula.

"I will not tolerate this disrespect! I am your master! And you will serve me before all others! Is that clear peasant!" Azula bellowed from where she sat while she watched in delight when her handmaid bent over in a fretful curtsy.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" Elle stuttered with her hands tucked in at her sides while Azula scoffed in approval as she lazed in her seat.

"I suppose I'll let it slide. Just this once. Now fix my umbrella!" The princess ordered as she reclined like the most spoiled woman in the world with a growing smirk on her red lips while her loyal handmaid jumped up on command.

"Yes Princess! As you say! Always as you say!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she spun the umbrella around while her big sisters glared at her girlfriend's smirking face.

"A little more to the left." Azula demanded with a finger under her chin while she sat in the shade while Elle quickly turned her umbrella.

"Let me know when it's to your liking Azula-sama!" Elle piped as she turned the umbrella while Azula smiled up at her.

"Hm. Perhaps a little more to the right?" The princess taunted as she lay on her pillow with a smug smile on her lips while her childhood friends still glared at her.

"Right here?" The blonde-haired girl pondered as she turned the umbrella again while her master feigned a thoughtful look.

"Just a bit more back the other way dear." Azula ordered in a pompous voice with a growing smile on her lips while Elle turned it back as ordered.

"Azula." Ty Lee warned with a sisterly frown on her lips while Azula just smirked back at her.

"You do remember that we were told to make sure that she avoids any strenuous activity, right?" Mai questioned in a deadpan voice with her words prompting Azula to turn to glare in her direction.

"What about here Azula-sama?" Elle asked in a submissive voice as she bit her lip while Azula gazed at her in approval.

"That will do servant." The princess sighed as she twirled a finger in her dark hair while her adorable handmaid beamed back at her.

"I am happy that I could assist you princess! How else may I serve you today!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while her master smiled with her finger trailing through her dark hair.

"Come sit beside me." Azula spoke in a strict voice as she patted the towel beside her with a charming smile on her full lips while her pet happily plopped down beside her.

"If my princess says sit! I sit!" Elle cheered as she pumped a fist in the air while she blushed when Azula pulled her in closer.

"That's my pet. You know who owns you." The princess purred with her little girlfriend under her armpit while her pet shyly fell under her arm.

"You do Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl replied in a content voice while she sunk down on the towel beside her firebender girlfriend.

"Although it would seem that some people around here need a reminder." Azula commented as she lay on her back with her golden eyes glaring in Ty Lee's direction while the acrobat still pouted in her seat.

"Snuggle tyrant." The brown-haired woman complained in a grumbling voice while the royal woman rolled her regal eyes as she lay with the young handmaid under her arm.

"I-I love you Azula-sama." Elle mumbled in a voice akin to a school girl in the arms of her first love while Azula's cold eyes softened after hearing those words.

And both noblewomen couldn't help but gaze at their leader as they both pondered how long it would take for Azula to say those words.

It could be months or even years before Azula swallows her pride and tells Elle that she loves her.

"I…like you very much little peasant. I find your company…to my liking." The princess grumbled with her lips in a proud thin line while she held her girlfriend's head against her breast.

The acrobat grinned as she turned to giggle back at her fellow noblewoman's sighing face.

Even though Mai wouldn't admit it.

She knew that her friend also thought that the two made for a really cute couple!

"O-oh Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl swooned as she hid in the older woman's chest while a strong hand slid down her back.

"Mhm. Mine." Azula purred as her hand traveled down her serving girl's small back while her two childhood friends gazed away when her hand drew closer to Elle's tight ass.

Only to find herself torn from her reverie when she heard her pilot release a startled cry.

She turned her head to notice that a beach goer had kicked a ball into the other woman's towel.

Which just happened to knock the pilot's belongings into the sand.

"H-hey excuse me? Could you please watch where you're kicking that?" Nako requested as she recollected her tools with an anxious expression about her while the owner retrieved their ball.

The owner of the ball of course, just so happened to be a rather rude looking teenage girl.

"How about you move your stupid junk out of our way? What sort of loser brings a tool box to the beach anyway?" The girl retorted in a snotty voice as she smirked down at the royal pilot's hurt face before she ran back towards her group.

Never even seeming to notice that she now had Mai, Ty Lee and Azula glaring after her.

"That was not pink!" Ty Lee growled as she glared over her shoulder at the group as they continued to kick the ball back and forth.

"Yeah. It wasn't." Mai agreed in a cold voice as she too glared after the girls as they kicked their ball back and forth.

And the pilot shakily put her items away with a noticeably depressed countenance that wasn't present moments prior.

The monarch scowled before she finally voiced her mind.

"Are you just going to let her get away with that?" The Princess inquired in her usual authoritative voice with her girlfriend still under her armpit while the pilot awkwardly turned away.

"I-I'm not one for confrontation Princess." The royal pilot answered in a skittish voice as she averted her eyes from her ruler's piercing stare.

"Really? You didn't seem to have any qualms with confrontation when you put a knife in my assassin's back." Azula insisted in a glacial voice as she stared hard at Nako's nervous face.

"That was different! You're my monarch. Your life was in danger and I…couldn't just watch you die. So, I acted. It was just a spur of the moment rush of adrenaline. Nothing more." Nako muttered as she sunk back in her seat while Azula sighed from her position.

"So, you're not going to do something?" The Princess pondered with something akin to boredom in her voice while the pilot continued to act as if she was shrinking away.

"I-it was just a small comment. Nothing worth getting in a fight over." The royal pilot assured as she hid the hurt in her eyes while her ruler glared at her back.

"Azula…just leave the girl be." The brown-haired woman advised in a sigh of her own while her prideful friend scoffed.

"I see. Then I suppose it falls on me as your sovereign to act in your stead." Azula sighed as she lazily sat up with Elle still cuddled against her chest while all but her handmaid suddenly shivered in fear.

"Azula…what are you going to…" The markswoman trailed off only to shudder when she noticed a spark of lightning was now generating from the royal woman's fingertip.

But before anyone could so much as voice a word of protest.

Crack!

A small lightning bolt exploded behind them while the girls screamed in terror as they fell down on their asses in the sand.

And smoke now arose into the air from charred remains of their beach ball.

That was when a callous voice called out to them as the group paled in fright when they found themselves gazing back at their Crown Princess's utterly merciless face.

They had been so caught up in their game that they never even noticed that the woman was sitting with Princess Azula herself!

"Try that one more time and you girls will find yourselves resembling that beach ball. Am I understood?" The princess announced in an unforgiving voice as she smirked back at the now trembling teenage girls.

And Nako sat in a stunned silence as she gazed at her leader in shock to see that she spoke up in her defense.

And just like that her admiration for her Crown Princess grew even further.

She truly was a ruler worth following!

"Y-yes Y-Your Highness! I-I apologize! I-it won't happen again!" The girl blurted out as she began to back away with her friends behind her while her Crown Princess glared after her.

"See to it that it doesn't. Now get out of my sight before I destroy you!" Azula barked in a strict voice as she stared coldly after the three girls as they broke off in a terrified spring in the other direction.

Once the girls had ran off the two noblewomen turned to gaze at their leader's scoffing face while a wide smile appeared on the acrobat's lips.

Azula really was learning to treat her people better.

She just had a peculiar way of showing it.

"My princess! Thank you!" Nako exclaimed as she sat up with her head in a bow while Azula turned to sigh in her direction.

"Think nothing of it. I can't really allow such an insult against one of my peasants to go without rebuke." The princess spoke in a spoiled voice as she lounged on her pillow while her childhood friends sweatdropped in their seats.

"Rather ironic. Since that too is an insult." Mai stated in a mildly entertained voice while Azula plopped down with Elle borrowing into her body.

"You're so amazing Princess. I admire you more than anyone in this world." The royal pilot confessed in a voice of bottomless admiration while the royal woman's smirk grew even larger.

And both noblewomen just sighed once more as they sunk back onto their towels.

"Humph. Of course, I am. There is no one better." Azula boasted with a conceited huff while she sunk back on her posterior while her handmaid snuggled up to her breast.

"That's right Azula! You're the pinkest person there is." Ty Lee exclaimed as she smiled back at Azula's smirking face only for the sound of a soft snore to fill the air.

All eyes were soon drawn to the royal woman's chest to see that their adorable young friend had fallen asleep in Azula's arms!

Azula's golden eyes narrowed in annoyance as she scowled down at her snoring handmaid while Ty Lee giggled at the sight.

"Ugh! Who said that you could fall asleep peasant! And why at the beach of all places!" The princess scoffed as she glared down at her little girlfriend's sleeping face while her pet now dozed face first in her breasts.

"Just let the kid take a nap. We were planning on sunning for a few hours anyhow." The markswoman remarked with something similar to sisterly fondness in her voice while she gazed at her little sister's snoring face.

"The girl just slept on me for twelve whole hours last night!" Azula complained as she pridefully glanced around her to make sure that no one was watching them.

"If you have a problem with it Azula she could always come over here to snuggle with me! There's plenty of room on my towel for such a cute snugglebug!" The brown-haired woman called out with a wide grin on her lips while the royal woman whipped around to narrow her golden eyes back at her.

"I own her Ty Lee. Not you. And I don't permit the girl to enjoy any breasts that are not my own!" The princess snapped in a haughty voice as she stared hard back at the acrobat's smiling face while the noblewoman giggled in amusement.

"Right Azula. Your breasts only." Ty Lee stated in a joyful undertone while she lay in the sun sighing in pleasure.

"I have to say Azula. It almost sounds like you…want to snuggle." Mai commented in a taunting voice as she lay on her back with a small smirk growing on her lips just as Azula's eyes burned a hole through her skull.

"Please! The only reason that Elle has a place on my towel is so that she can be close by to serve me if the need should arise." Azula huffed in a dismissive voice as she paid no mind to her childhood friends teasing gazes.

"Of course." The markswoman replied in a sarcastic voice while the royal woman lay back with her little sister dozing upon her chest.

"I suppose I may as well read my book…seeing as this little peasant will be out for quite some time." The princess sighed as she reached over with her left hand to grasp a small book from her bag while she made sure not to wake her young girlfriend.

"What book are you reading Azula?" The brown-haired woman pondered in an interested voice only to find herself blinking curiously when she noticed that her friend was holding looked as if had seen better days.

It was a well-worn paperback book that had even begun to yellow a bit around the edges.

If anyone else was holding the book she wouldn't have even given it any thought.

But for as long as she has known Azula her friend has always insisted on reading only new books.

Being the perfectionist that she is. Only the world's finest copy would do for Azula.

Which is why it surprised her to see her friend holding what was clearly a used book.

"Oh this? It's just a simple peasant book with six stories by H.G. Wells. The one that I am reading is called the Time Machine." Azula remarked in a dismissive voice as she opened the paperback with a skilled thumb while her three friends gazed at her in increased curiosity.

"I have never heard of it. And I am an avid reader." Nako quipped in a piqued voice as she gazed at her monarch's stoic face.

"The Time Machine? Is that a book of Elle's?" Ty Lee asked with excitement in her voice while Azula lazily glanced up from the open book.

"It isn't Elle's. It's mine." The princess snorted with a roll of her eyes while both of her lifelong friends gazed at her for pointedly.

"That's funny. It looks like something of Elle's." Mai spoke in a deadpan voice while Azula rolled her arrogant golden eyes once more.

"Anything that belongs to Elle. Belongs to me by default." Azula declared with a spoiled huff while she continued to read the book.

"In other words, you borrowed it from her?" The markswoman asked as she rolled her tawny eyes while her conceited leader released a loud scoff.

"A princess does not borrow from her servant. Because she owns both the servant and her possessions." The princess answered in a supremely entitled voice while all but the pilot rolled their eyes at her.

Leave it to Azula to too proud to just admit that she asked to borrow something from a commoner.

"Whatever you say Azula. So, I take it that it's about a time machine!" The brown-haired woman queried with a smile on her lips while she gazed at her friend's scowling face.

Despite Azula's best efforts to play off her interest in the book it was rather obvious that the monarch was enjoying it.

"It's about a time traveler who travels 800,000 years into the future. In this future he discovers that humanity has split into two different kinds of people called the Eloi and the Morlocks." Azula explained in a stony voice while her team listened in rising interest.

"The Eloi and the Morlocks?" Mai questioned with just a sliver more interest than before while she gazed fondly at Elle's relaxed face.

"Hm. Yes. You see the Eloi are for all intents and purposes much like this tiger monkey here. They are a small, naïve and helpless vegetarian people." The princess responded in a snide voice while her companions sweatdropped in their seats.

"They sound snuggable!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a still happy countenance that was only partly put off by Azula's cruel smirk.

"Oh, I doubt that Ty Lee. But apparently they make for a suitable meal." Azula purred in a cruel voice as she smiled darkly at the acrobat's now unnerved face.

"A meal Azula?" The brown-haired woman inquired in a nervous voice as the dark meaning of her friend's words began to hit her.

"The other group of people. The monstrous Morlocks raise the Eloi as livestock and harvest them by nightfall." The princess admitted in a sadistic voice while her three friends now shivered in disgust.

"It figures that it would have to be something sick for you to enjoy it." The markswoman stated in a monotone voice yet even so she couldn't deny that the story sounded intriguing.

"Why don't the Eloi do anything to resist being taken away for slaughter?" Ty Lee pondered in a bothered voice with a lessened smile on her lips.

"Now that is the interesting part Ty Lee. The Eloi have no survival instincts of their own. They literally have evolved into livestock. They don't even understand that they are being herded away for slaughter at night." Azula spoke with an amused smile on her full lips while Ty Lee sunk back in obvious discomfort.

"That's rather bleak." Mai muttered as she blinked in interest while Elle still cuddled up against Azula.

"I suppose so. But the most fascinating detail…is that the story speculates that it was nobility and royalty that devolved into the Eloi over time. And that it was the peasant class that devolved into the brutish Morlocks." The princess revealed in a cold voice while the three women blinked in amazement.

"Wait princess. Are you saying that people of your social class devolved into helpless livestock to be eaten by peasants like me?" Nako asked in a bewildered voice while the two noblewomen sweatdropped as they pondered over such a thing.

"Isn't that what I just said Nako? Apparently, the book posits that the upper class were too pampered to survive on their own without their peasants to serve them." Azula replied with a wave of her hand while Elle still snored atop her breast.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a knowing glance as they mulled over their leader's words before they gazed at their sleeping friend in fascination.

"Maybe there is a moral lesson to be learned from this Azula. Maybe you should get rid of the servants and pick up after yourself." The markswoman teased as she leaned on her side gazing back at the royal woman's now scrunched up face.

"That's ridiculous! I could care less if the upper class devolve into livestock 800,000 years from now! I insist that my servants wait on me hand and foot!" The princess scoffed with her hand gripping her book while her subordinates sweatdropped.

"Well…I suppose there is no point in worrying about what may or may not happen 800,000 years from now…" The brown-haired woman trailed off as she lay on her back with her smile returning as she gazed at her adopted sister's peaceful face.

"But in any case, this is a stupid book. Thus far it has been a complete waste of my time." Azula sneered as she turned a page while both noblewomen stared at her in amusement.

Though she knew full well enough that it wasn't true.

In truth, the book had proved highly useful for her research purposes.

And it has been instrumental in assisting her in deciphering her young servant's foreign writings.

"I'm sure it is," Mai commented in a dry voice as she lay back on her beach pillow.

"I think it sounds like a really good book." The royal pilot stated with excitement in her voice while her monarch rolled her eyes back at her.

"I suppose you would say that Nako." The princess snorted in a pompous voice as she reclined with her small girlfriend tucked under her armpit.

While her cold gaze flickered down to the teenage girl resting upon her bosom.

And then she propped her arm up upon her handmaid's snoring head before she began to read the book once more.

And every so often she would sweep a fond fingernail along her pet's dozing cheek.

All the while beach goers stared at their Crown Princess from afar in amazement to see that the young blonde was being held so intimately in her arms.

Some were even jealous of Elle.

After all, Azula was known far and wide as one of the most beautiful women there was.

Albeit extremely cruel.

Even so.

There were even a few people who were envious of Elle's sleeping position…

Not that anyone would ever have the bravery to say as such in front of Princess Azula herself.

One hour later…

"Wake up peasant! I have need of you!" Azula barked in a demanding voice while a smirk grew on her lips when her pet sat up in a panic.

"Azula…" Ty Lee sighed under her breath from her resting position while Elle adorably rubbed at her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a lovable voice as she yawned while Azula glared down at her.

"All you do is sleep! You've slept enough servant! I demand that you serve me!" The princess ordered as she thrust a spoiled finger in her pet's fretful face while her smirk grew even larger when her handmaid dropped into a hasty bow on all fours.

"What can I do for you Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in a cheerful voice as her big sister's gazed at her back in fondness while her master smirked in approval down at her.

"Go purchase me a cherry smoothie from the food stand." Azula commanded in a supremely spoiled voice with a hand in her lap while she smirked down at her prostrated girlfriend.

"Yes Azula-sama! At once!" Elle cried out with infectious cheer in her voice as she sprang to her feet while Azula's red lips curved into a broad smile.

"Be back within ten minutes peasant or…I will have you sent to the dungeons." The princess grumbled in a prideful voice as she twirled a finger in her hair while her little admirer bounced in a joyful curtsy.

"Sure, you will Azula." Mai said with a smirk on her lips while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Fear not Azula-sama! Your loyal girl is here to serve you!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a devoted voice with her hands tucked in at her hips.

While Azula sat with a tiny sliver of pink on her proud cheeks while she fiddled with her dark hair.

And Ty Lee grinned at them with a hand over her mouth while she giggled over how adorable her two friends were together.

"Just…don't let me down peasant." Azula snorted in a snobbish voice as she turned to pridefully scowl off to the side only to find herself stiffening when a blonde blur assaulted her belly.

"I would never Azula-sama. I serve you with pride. On this day for all of my days. Until my last day. Because you are my home." Elle spoke in a lovesick voice as she hugged her older girlfriend's muscular belly while she heard Azula growl dominantly above her.

"Aww." The brown-haired woman cooed with a warm grin on her lips while she watched her friend plant a protective hand in her little sister's hair.

"So, I am. But don't go thinking that I am going soft on you servant. Because I'm not!" The princess growled with her hand in her pet's hair while she scowled down at the small girl hiding face first in her tummy.

"A-Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a worshipful voice with her face in her master's toned belly while the older girl pushed down on her head.

"Humph. That's my handmaid." Azula muttered in a possessive voice as she stared down at her little girlfriend with beyond dominant golden eyes that took delight in the girl's submission.

"H-Her Highness's favorite handmaid." Elle mumbled with a bashful flush on her cheeks only to find herself pouting when Azula's stern hand abruptly pushed her to her feet.

"That will be all for now peasant. If you complete your task on time, I may consider letting you have more." The princess remarked in a controlling voice as she smiled at her handmaid's blushing face before she placed her coin purse in her girlfriend's open hand.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a cheerful voice as she smiled brightly as she bent over in yet another curtsy.

All the while her two big sisters gazed at her with a shared sisterly fondness in their eyes.

Azula's red lips curled into a giant smile of approval before she reached out to pat her handmaid upon the head.

"Good girl. Now go get me my smoothie. And pick yourself out whatever you want. Okay?" The princess instructed in a strict voice with her palm patting her servant's soft head while her admirer adorably averted her eyes from her gaze.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle murmured in a timid voice as she shyly kicked at an imaginary pebble before the palm in her hair pushed her away.

"Now run along now servant." Azula purred as she sunk back on her towel with a domineering smirk on her full lips as she watched her pet scamper over to Ty Lee's side.

"What do you want me to get you oneesan?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a loving voice as she stopped before the grinning acrobat only to find herself smiling bashfully when her big sister reached out to muss her hair.

"You are such a sweetie! I would like a raspberry smoothie." Ty Lee commented in a gentle voice as Elle smiled back at her from beneath her hand.

"I order you to purchase Ty Lee cherry." The princess spoke in a smug voice from her seat while the two noblewomen rolled their eyes in her direction.

"If my big sister wants raspberry, she gets raspberry!" Elle cried out as her hair was patted once more before she rushed over to Mai while Ty Lee smiled after her.

The stoic markswoman turned to watch her younger sister approach while her cold tawny eyes began to soften as soon as she saw the handmaid running her way.

"What flavor would you like oneesan?" The blonde-haired girl pondered after coming to a stop before her big sister while the noblewomen's stern countenance gave way to a ghost of a grin.

"Blueberry Elle." Mai responded as gazed at Elle with appreciative tawny eyes while Elle exuberantly nodded her head.

"Will do oneesan! Blueberry it is!" Elle exclaimed as she still smiled even brighter when strong womanly arms wrapped around her neck.

"Thanks kiddo. I appreciate it." The markswoman assured in a thawed voice as she briefly hugged the smaller girl against her shoulder.

And Ty Lee found herself unable to resist smiling from ear to ear.

"I-I would do anything to make you happy oneesan." The blonde-haired girl stammered with her head on the noblewoman's shoulder while she felt her big sister's hand pat the back of her head.

"I know Elle. And I would the same for you." Mai stated with her usual trademark expression before she let Elle go while her little sister smiled back at her.

And then much to the pilot's surprise the teenage girl turned and rushed over in her direction.

"What can I get you Nako?" Elle asked as she smiled warmly down at Nako's taken aback face.

The acrobat gazed at her fellow noblewoman's face before they both turned to stare fondly in their little sister's direction.

It was just like Elle to make sure that no one felt left out.

"M-me? But I'm not royalty or nobility. I'm just a commoner like you. You don't have to wait on me!" Nako protested in a baffled voice only for Elle to kindly shake her head.

"That has nothing to do with it. You're my friend. And I want to get you something." The blonde-haired girl explained with bounce in her step while the pilot slowly registered her words.

And then the previously depressed expression on the woman's face gave way to a happier smile.

"I would like orange. If they don't have it. Just get me whatever you want." The royal pilot answered in a soft voice while the younger girl happily nodded her head.

"Orange it is then!" Elle chimed as she smiled at the pilot before turning to run off.

"Thank you, Elle." Nako spoke with a grin on her lips while Elle turned around to beam back at her.

"No problem!" The blonde-haired girl replied before she started to run off only to pause when her master's strict voice called out to her.

"Elle." Azula called out in a stern voice while Elle turned to smile back at her.

"Yes Azula-sama?" Elle answered in a chipper voice while her master's flowed into her ears.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The princess questioned in a cold voice as she waved her hand down at her girlfriend's backpack while her handmaid turned red in embarrassment.

"O-oh. I forgot…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a bashful voice just as her backpack was tossed into her open arms.

"Foolish tiger monkey." Azula sighed as she shook her head while Elle blushed as she slid her backpack over her shoulders.

"I'll be right back minasan!" Elle cried out as she waved at her four friends while they all gazed back in her in varying levels of fondness.

"We'll see you soon little sister!" Ty Lee shouted as she waved back at the adorable girl while Elle scampered away.

"And don't forget! Ten minutes! Or I will destroy you!" The princess barked as she scowled after her little girlfriend's retreating back while her handmaid smiled back at her.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out before she vanished out of her friends' sight while they watched her run off.

And then Azula plopped back down on her back while she ran a fingernail through her dark hair.

All the while trying to squash the tiny blush on her regal cheeks.

"Such a naïve peasant." Azula snorted in a pompous voice as she traced her finger along her cheek while the two noblewomen gazed at her in amusement.

And then she sighed as she found herself unable to fight the growing smile on her full lips.

Her little girlfriend truly is the best pet there is.

Of that she had no doubts.

Soon Elle had left the beach and she was now walking towards the resort market.

As she passed by a section of waterside picnic tables, she was unaware that two boys were eying her bathing suit as she approached their table.

That was when she jumped in surprise when a male voice called out to her.

And then she spun around to find herself gazing at a noble boy seated just a few feet away from her.

"Hi there." Han greeted with a small smirk while the nervous teenager hesitantly turned around to face him.

She was a strange sight to be sure.

Running around in a handmaid stylized bathing suit with a backpack over her shoulders and little bow tie and necklace hanging around her neck.

Yet very lovely all the same.

He already knew that she would make for an amusing time or two.

"H-hello." Elle answered in an apprehensive voice as she shifted on her feet while she gazed away in discomfort when she noticed that he was ogling her body.

"You sure are quite the looker." The noble boy commented with a whistle while the petite girl shivered unpleasantly as she gazed around for an excuse to escape.

"She certainly is." The other boy whistled in agreement as he watched from his seat with a perverted look in his eyes.

"T-thank you for saying so. But I have to get going." The blonde-haired girl explained as she turned to walk away only to yelp in surprise when the boy seized her by the wrist.

"Where are you running off to so suddenly? Do you even know who I am?" Han questioned with a small trace of anger in his voice while Elle shook her head.

"No. I don't. But I really must get back to my friends. So, if you'll please excuse me." Elle answered in a mousy voice as she felt another unpleasant shiver trail down her spine.

"I am nobility. And by the looks of you...you're a peasant is that right?" The noble boy pressed in a demeaning voice while the small girl quivered as she swallowed down her apprehension.

"Y-yes. But my friends are highborn…." The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a fearful voice as the boy sneered over her.

"Of course, they are." Han taunted as he placed a hand on Elle's cheek while the teenage girl squirmed in his grip.

"P-please stop!" Elle exclaimed as she pulled back with her amber eyes widening as she began to have flashbacks of her brother's torments.

"A peasant girl like you should be happy get a kiss from a noble boy like me!" The noble boy exclaimed as he breathed over the trembling girl's face while her struggles intensified.

"Yeah she should!" Yun mocked with a snicker as he watched his friend lean in to kiss the intimidated peasant girl.

"I don't want to kiss you!" The blonde-haired girl protested as she quickly recoiled when the boy tried putting his lips on her face.

And that was all it took for the noble boys' teasing demeanor to take on an even crueler side as he now glared down at her.

She gazed around with fearful amber eyes when she noticed that the people walking by weren't paying her plight any mind.

They were acting as if she wasn't even there!

"I wasn't asking you ahh! You little bitch!" The noble boy wailed in pain when the girl's foot suddenly impacted between his legs.

And within seconds her palm impacted into his cheek while he shouted in pain as he dropped to the ground on his ass.

"Han! You're going to pay for that peasant!" The other boy yelled out as he sprang from his seat while the small girl mustered her best attempt at bravery.

"Don't you ever touch me again! If you do, you're going to regret it!" Elle cried out with tears in her eyes before she turned around and sprinted away as fast her feet could carry her.

"Get back here!" Han shouted after her as he seethed in rage while his friend helped him to his feet.

Yet the young girl did not turn back.

She rushed down the street with her hands grasping at the straps of her backpack while another tear dripped down her cheek.

All the while asking herself why people were so cruel.

"Where is that girl? I told her ten minutes! It's been twenty!" Azula complained in a spoiled voice as she scowled while both noblewomen rolled their eyes at her.

"Have you ever considered that it might take her ten minutes just to walk to the food stand?" Mai questioned in a monotone voice while Azula turned to glare at her.

"Mai has a point Azula. We should just be grateful that Elle went to get drinks for us." Ty Lee stated as she lay on her towel while Azula's lips still pursed into a regal scowl.

"The girl is never late. If I tell her to get a chore done in ten, she does it in eight." The princess insisted with a moody shake of her head before she abruptly pushed herself up.

Her three friends just watched her begin to stand up in confusion.

Until the acrobat started to follow suit as she gazed at her leader in concern.

"Where are you going Azula?" The brown-haired woman inquired as she stood up while the royal woman turned to scowl back at her.

"To look for my handmaid and see what's taking her. What else?" Azula snapped as she placed her fists on her hips while all three women began to look concerned.

"She's probably just walking back Azula." The markswoman reminded as she too sat up yet even so she knew that her leader had a point.

Elle was always punctual.

And it was highly irregular for her to be late.

"Whatever. Then we find her on her way back if that is the case. Nako!" The princess spoke as she turned to gaze down at her pilot while the woman sat up.

"Yes, Your Highness?" The royal pilot asked in a hurried voice as she inclined her head in a show of her reverence for her ruler.

"You stay here and watch our spot. We'll be back in a few minutes." Azula commanded in a strict voice as Nako quickly nodded her head.

"Understood princess! If you need me to do anything else just let me know." Nako exclaimed as she watched the three highborn women begin to walk off in search of her friend.

The acrobat and the weapons expert exchanged a shared look of concern before they followed after their tyrannical friend.

"I'm sure she's okay Azula." Ty Lee assured in a sisterly voice as she smiled at Azula's scowling face while they walked up the dunes.

The fact that Azula was willing to go look for Elle spoke volumes about how deeply she cared about her little sister.

Azula wouldn't do that for anyone else! Not even her!

"Humph. The last thing I need to deal with is another of the girl's breathing episodes." The princess snorted as she strode with her arms folded over her breasts.

Mere minutes later they made their way out of the beach area.

And then they began to walk up the street towards the resort market.

Only for all three of them to stop in their tracks when they spotted a familiar figure trudging towards them.

"There you are peasant! It took you long enough where's my…" Azula huffed only for her words to die in her throat when she noticed a tear streaming down her handmaid's cheek.

And just like that the three highborn women were rushing forward to comfort their sensitive young friend.

"What's wrong Elle? Why are you crying?" Mai questioned in a caring voice with a frown on her lips as she made her way over to the saddened girl's side.

"Did something happen little sister?" Ty Lee inquired with a worried countenance as they came to a stop before the uncharacteristically downcast girl.

"S-sumimasen…" Elle trailed off with a sniffle as she wiped her eye while Azula hovered over her with a scowl on her regal lips.

"Why are you crying! Did someone hurt you?" The princess demanded in an interrogative voice with her fists on her womanly hips while she loomed over her unusually sad girlfriend.

The trio crowded around their young friend while they all frowned when the teenager continued to sniffle in sorrow.

"I-I bumped into some really mean boys." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a hesitant voice that provoked a profound shared anger from her highborn family.

The three women exchanged an angered glance with one another before they protectively huddled around their delicate young friend while they each set a hand on the blonde's small shoulder.

"Mean boys?" Azula repeated in a glacial voice with her golden eyes already conveying her protective instincts.

"Some boys hurt your feelings kid?" The markswoman asked in a stern voice with her tawny eyes already narrowing in anger as she held a comforting hand on her adopted sister's shoulder.

"Where are these boys' little sister?" The brown-haired woman growled with her hand on her saddened sister's back while the shorter girl chewed on her lip.

"O-one of them stopped me on my way to the smoothie shop. He told me that I was pretty and t-then he tried to give me a kiss. I told him that I didn't want to kiss him but he tried anyway." Elle mumbled as she peered down at her bare feet while an ominous aura swept through the air.

If the trio was angry before.

Now they were furious!

"What?" Ty Lee asked with her teeth clenched together while she balled up her fists in her anger.

"Show us where they are. We'll set them straight." Mai assured in a pissed off voice as she with her eyes fist clenched in her fury.

Only for both noblewomen to flinch when they gazed over their shoulder at their leader's utterly murderous face.

"He tried to kiss you?" The princess hissed with a puff of blue fire spewing from her lips while her golden eyes narrowed into a penetrating glare.

"H-he did Azula-sama. And then when I tried to walk away, he grabbed ahold of my wrist. He told me that he was a noble boy and that I had no choice in the matter." The blonde-haired girl explained in a timid voice as she grasped at the straps of her bag while her three highborn friends all shared an enraged glance.

"Did you tell him that you belonged to me and that you were not to be touched?" Azula snarled in a callous voice as she placed a hand on her girlfriend's small back while her pet still wiped at her eye.

"I said that I had highborn friends but he didn't listen to me. S-so I kicked him between the legs and then I struck his cheek just like you taught me to do. And then I ran back." Elle confessed as she shifted on her feet while the three women gazed down at her in approval.

"Good." The brown-haired woman said in a wrathful voice as she scowled angrily while she watched her royal friend express her rare tender side when she began to usher her young friend forward.

"Lead me to them Elle and I will mend it." The princess spoke in a smooth voice as she gently nudged her serving girl forward with a protective hand.

"Yeah. We will." The markswoman agreed in a furious voice as she stomped forward with anger in her step.

"Is that the way it works Azula-sama? Can people of noble status just abuse those of lower status however they want?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a noticeably upset voice while she gazed up at the royal woman's taken aback face.

The two noblewomen were silent as they tried to suppress the uncomfortable sensation that traveled down their spines while they both gazed back at their leader's surprised face.

Both of them were well aware that Azula only cared because the boy made Elle cry.

If it didn't involve Elle the noble boy truly could have indeed just done as he pleased without rebuke.

"Don't you worry your little mind over it. Just show me where they are and I will administer punishment personally." Azula remarked in a strict voice only for her scowl to deepen when her pet averted her eyes from her gaze.

"But if they tried to force themselves on any other peasant girl would you punish them Azula-sama?" Elle insisted as she bit her lip while she trudged along beside her frustrated master.

"Tiger monkey…" The princess grumbled in a prideful voice as she fixed her pet with a disciplinary stare while the small girl plodded along beside her.

"I don't think that's fair Azula-sama. I don't. There have been multiple countries throughout the history of my Earth that have introduced bills of rights which prohibit the ruling class from abusing their people." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a disconcerted voice as she padded along while her big sisters gazed down at her fondly.

"Bills of rights Elle?" Ty Lee queried in a sisterly voice as she turned to gaze at Azula's annoyed face while the royal woman glared back at her.

"Y-yeah. A constitutional provision that remains in affect even when a new ruler takes over. This way the public is protected from a potentially abusive ruler or ruling class." Elle spoke in a meek voice as she walked with her big sister's gazing back at Azula's scowling face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about the state of this world or any other?" Azula questioned while she gazed down at her annoyingly glum pet with annoyance in her golden eyes.

"When you become Fire Lord Azula-sama are you going to do something about this?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a bothered voice as she frowned up into her master's frustrated golden gaze.

Neither Mai nor Ty Lee never said so much as a single word.

Mostly because they were afraid of hurting their adopted sister's feelings even further.

But they both knew that the likelihood of Azula creating a bill of peasant rights was about as likely as Zuko surrendering to Azula.

"Ugh! Elle! Just take me to the stupid boys and I will take care of it." The princess commanded with a spoiled huff while she growled down at her adorably innocent handmaid.

Damn these stupid boys! They ruined their day out!

And for that she will see that they suffer severely.

"O-okay." Elle murmured as she chewed on her lip while Azula still growled over her.

"Don't worry little sister. We'll teach them a lesson about picking on girls like you." The brown-haired woman cooed in a tender voice with a hand on the young handmaid's back while her little sisters finally smiled shyly once more.

"Sumimasen…minasan. For not bringing back the smoothies." Elle commented in a bashful voice while all three highborn women gazed down at her incredulously.

It was just even more proof of their young friend's unwavering loyalty to all three of them.

Even after being cruelly bullied by two noble boys she was still worried that they would be displeased for failing to complete Azula's order.

"Elle…we don't care about the smoothies. Right now, our only concern is you." Mai informed in a protective voice while her gazed down into her little sister's moved amber eyes.

"Foolish peasant. Forget the smoothies. You can resume waiting on us after we punish these boys. Brutally." Azula sighed with a fist clenching before her face while her two childhood friends hardened their gazes in agreement.

And with that the three highborn women continued following their young companion into the resort market.

It wasn't long before they paused in their walk when Elle fearfully stepped behind them just after two boys rounded the corner.

And just like that the very airy itself took on an ominous feel while the trio glared icily at the two approaching noble boys.

They didn't even know that they had just unknowingly ran towards their own possible doom.

The two noblewomen gazed over their shoulder at the princess's beautifully murderous face while a shudder traveled down their spines.

They could tell just by the look in Azula's enraged eyes that these boys may not survive their friend's wrath.

But they would be lying if they said that they truly cared what Azula did to the noble boys.

As soon as the two noble boys turned around the bend they froze up in their tracks.

They had found their target alright.

But they never could have predicted that she would be with Princess Azula of all people!

"Princess Azula!" Han exclaimed in a surprised voice as he quickly bent his neck while Yun did the same unaware of the fate that was in store for him.

"Hello boys. I heard that my servant gave you some trouble." The princess greeted in a menacing voice as she stared hard at the two boy's suddenly unsettled faces.

All the while both noblewomen directed the noble boys with a glare so frightening that it would make most men and women piss their pants.

However, the two-boys seemed to recover their composure quick enough as they straightened to meet their monarch's icy gaze.

"I wasn't aware that she was a royal servant." The noble boy replied in a careful voice while he stared at the young girl hiding behind the ruler's back.

"She is." The markswoman stated in a voice that was much colder than usual as she gritted her teeth while her adopted sister hid behind her tall back.

"That peasant has no respect for nobility. She struck me twice!" Han proclaimed as he scowled over at Elle's hurt face while the three highborn women struggled not to roll their eyes.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." Azula spoke in a smooth voice as she turned to scowl down at her handmaid's timid face while the young girl still frowned back at the two boys.

"It's true princess. She kicked my cousin in the balls and hit him in the face." Yun explained as he sneered back at the young girl's increasingly frowning face.

"Oh wow. I hope she didn't hurt you too badly!" The brown-haired woman scoffed with her hands on her hips while she stood protectively in front of her upset little sister.

She was so pissed off that she didn't even care that it hurt to stand on her still recuperating foot.

"Shame on you servant! This is unacceptable behavior!" The princess yelled as she rounded on her little admirer while her handmaid bowed at the hip.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama." Elle mumbled with her hands on the straps of her backpack while her big sisters tried their hardest not to explode in anger.

Yet Mai and Ty Lee were well aware that Azula was simply lulling the boys into a false sense of security.

"You will be punished for this. Is that understood?" Azula questioned in a frigid voice with her hands behind her back while the two boys listened in sadistic delight.

"Yes master." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a quiet voice as she bowed at the hip while the two noble boys snickered over her way.

"Well then. Seeing as the girl hit you twice. I suppose it's only fair that you return the favor. Does that sound fair to you?" The princess purred in a lethal voice as she turned her cold gaze back to the boy's cruelly delighted faces.

The hatred that both noblewomen already felt for the two boys only continued to increase by the minute.

It took every fiber of their being to restrain themselves from giving away Azula's game.

"It does Your Highness. And be assured that I thank you for being so understanding." The noble boy answered as he bowed with a smile on his lips while the royal woman smiled darkly back at him.

"Come. That back alley over there will be the perfect place to punish her." Azula announced as she strode with Elle padding along beside her while her golden eyes shone with a murderous tint.

Ty Lee ground her teeth together as she gazed over her shoulder while the two noble boys eagerly followed after them.

'Idiots.' Mai thought as she snorted with her icy tawny eyes gazing back at boys as they followed after her leader.

And then not a moment later Team Azula stepped into the isolated alleyway while the two noble boys strode in after them.

Han turned to face Elle with a cruel look in his perverted eyes while the young girl hung her head with her bangs in her amber eyes.

"I told you that you were going to pay for striking me peasant." The noble boy spoke in a cold voice as he walked forward to hit the young girl while she finally gazed up from beneath her bangs.

To his confusion she was staring back at him with shockingly calm amber eyes while the sound of approaching footsteps flowed into his ears.

"And I told you that you were going to regret touching me." The blonde-haired girl responded in a quiet voice with her words taking the two boys by surprise.

Then and that very moment the two boys turned around only to find themselves gazing on in fear and puzzlement to see that the exit to the alleyway was now blocked off by both furious noblewomen.

And then to the complete shock of the two boys they watched their Crown Princess step up beside the young girl with a simply ruthless expression in her cold eyes.

"You just stay right there. I'll take care of them." The princess assured as she placed a comforting hand on her small girlfriend's shoulder while her handmaid cracked a grateful smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle murmured as she grasped at her wrists while the two bullies stared in disbelief at her advancing girlfriend.

"Princess? What's going on?" Yun asked in a fearful voice while Azula's monstrous golden eyes penetrated his skull.

"How stupid are you two dipshits?" The markswoman pondered in a merciless voice as she gritted her teeth while she glared back at the taken aback noble boys.

"What did you do to my handmaid? Did you touch her?" Azula demanded in a seething voice with her feigned indifference giving way to great rage while the two boys took a wary step backwards.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off as she gazed on in boundless appreciation while her girlfriend approached like a wrathful predator.

"What?" Han blurted out in astonishment as Azula's callous golden eyes burned with a tremendous fury while her lips pursed into a regal glower.

"Did she give your permission to touch her!" The princess snapped with her golden eyes wide in anger as she stalked closer to the now terrified boys.

"I…just tried to give her a kiss princess! That's all." The noble boy exclaimed as he backed away while the statuesque woman bared her teeth in her rage.

"Did she give you permission to kiss her!" Azula roared in a beyond furious voice with blue fire exuding from her nostrils akin to a protective dragon.

By now the two boys knew that they had been tricked into following the trio away from the scrutinizing eye of the general public.

"N-no." Han blurted out as he took another step back only now realizing just how enraged the three women were with them.

"So, you just tried to force yourself on our friend?! That is not cool!" Ty Lee yelled out as she stepped up beside Elle while the young girl gazed up at her with moved amber eyes.

"F-friend?" The other boy queried in a shaken voice as he backed up only to find his back suddenly hit the wall.

Right then and there they began to realize the gravity of their predicament.

They may be nobility but they were only minor nobility!

Minor nobility couldn't dare raise a hand against high nobility like Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee!

To do so was a literal death sentence!

Which was to say nothing of what would happen if they so much as raised a finger against their Crown Princess!

"Yes! Our friend! Our servant is our friend and we have a bit of a problem with people that pick on her!" Mai shouted with her fists at her hips as she protectively stood over Elle's much shorter form while the smaller girl held onto her swimsuit.

"O-oneesan." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a bashful smile while the growling noblewoman placed a protecting hand in her hair.

The two minor nobles cowered against the wall while enraged royal woman took another furious step closer.

"And yet you tried to do so anyhow!" The princess boomed as she breathed fire out of her seething lips while the two boys continued to tremble in terror.

"I didn't think that it mattered! Because she's…she's a…" The noble boy answered in a frightened voice with his words dying in his throat while the three women cast murderous glares at him.

"She's a what!" The brown-haired woman thundered in an unusually angered voice as she ground her teeth together.

"A-a peasant!" Han cried out with his back against the wall while Azula's lips pursed into a bloodthirsty snarl.

"Yes. She is a peasant. Our peasant! And you two are just minor nobility by the look of it. Isn't that right Ty Lee?" Azula hissed as she tipped her head back in a menacing manner while the two noblewomen nodded in agreement.

"They certainly aren't from any of the ten great noble houses. They must be from a teensy-weensy house that is so small that the name escapes my memory." Ty Lee taunted with a mocking smile on her lips with her braided hair swaying behind her as she stalked forward.

"Yeah. Insignificant and beneath our notice." The markswoman snorted as she held her adopted sister under her muscular arm while the petite girl clung to her toned stomach.

"W-we're from House Yi." Yun sputtered as he cowered against the wall while Azula red lips curled into a cruel sneer.

"House Yi? Never heard of it! Like I said teeny weensy!" The brown-haired woman called out with a hand on her womanly hip while she stared hard at the frightened boys.

"Pointless and irrelevant." Mai stated in a cold voice with her icy eyes never leaving the two boys intimidated faces.

"You boys were right about one thing. A peasant is unable to raise a hand against minor nobility. However, the same logic would apply to your situation right now." The princess mocked with her fists on her curvaceous hips while her two friends walked up behind her.

"And now we're going to flaunt our status over you and beat the shit out of the both of you. And you won't be able to do a damn thing to stop us." The markswoman declared after she gently pushed her young friend out from under her arm as she stomped forward.

All the while the small girl held a moved hand over her chest with heavy emotion flashing in her amber eyes.

This is why she will always be loyal to Team Azula.

This is why Team Azula is her home.

And this is why she will always serve them.

Because they…protect her.

"You should have listened to her when she warned you that she had highborn friends." Ty Lee spoke in a scarily cheery voice as she cracked her knuckles while the two boys cowered in their approaching shadows.

"My family." Elle whispered with a happy tear trailing down her cheek while her three highborn caretakers now stood before the frightened boys.

"Look princess I-I'm sorry for-" The noble boy attempted to reason only to be silenced by a savage punch across the jar from the enraged monarch.

The other boy stood in a terrified silence as he watched his cousin slump against the wall with blood dripping from his lip while the Crown Princess now stood towering over him.

"No. No you're not. But then again…I'm not either!" Azula bellowed in a vicious voice before she seized the trembling boy by the collar of his shirt and began savagely punching him in the face.

And just like that the boy was pinned against the alley wall while the princess repeatedly slammed her heated fist into his heaving stomach.

Elle could only watch with her mouth open in an awe while her naïve eyes gazed at her girlfriend's back as Azula snarled in fury while she struck the screaming boy over and over.

And Yun stood frozen in terror while he watched his cousin receive an utterly savage beating only to cry out in pain when Mai's powerful fist collided with his cheek.

"You shouldn't have touched our little sister." The markswoman spoke in a low voice as she held the terrified boy against the wall while her little sister gazed on in a grateful silence.

"Yeah. You really shouldn't have done that." The brown-haired woman remarked in a vengeful voice before her barefoot connected with the boys bleeding cheek.

While this occurred Elle still stood with her heart racing so wonderfully as she watched in a spellbound silence as her three friends brutalized the boys.

It should have horrified her.

And yet it moved her to know that they cared so much for her.

"A-arigatou minasan! Arigatou!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in an innocent voice as she watched in a transfixed quiet while her sisters turned to nod back at her.

Somehow the teenager's pure hearted cry simply motivated the three highborn women to increase the severity of their blows.

Azula's full lips curled into a wrathful glower before a fierce roar split echoed into the air when her fists suddenly caught fire.

"No one makes my Elle cry and walks away unscathed! No one!" The princess rumbled with her burning fist now slashing against the sobbing boy's brutally bloodied cheek.

As soon as Elle heard those words, she found that she was unable to fight the heartfelt smile from growing onto her lips.

"A-Azula-sama…my hero." Elle stammered in a touching voice as she sniffled with another joyful tear trailing down her cheek.

Even though she felt a sense of regret at watching the boys get such a savage beating.

That was overshadowed by how disturbed she was over their almost Felixlike behavior.

They reminded her far too much of her brother.

Mere moments later Yun collapsed in a broken heap at the feet of the two tall noblewomen while they stared down at him with a pitiless look in their cold eyes.

And then they turned their head back to their enraged leader while they shuddered as they watched Azula continue to punch the boy in the jaw.

Over and over.

The princess was looming over her victim with her golden eyes trembling in rage as she pulled her fist back for another cruel strike.

It was only then that everyone's eyes widened in surprise when an authoritative figure intercepted the blow.

The alleyway turned quiet when Azula ground her teeth together to find herself staring back into Zoe's fearless eyes after the warrior had caught her final punch.

"Zoe! What do you think you're doing! How dare you impede me!" Azula barked with her eyes narrowed in anger while the older warrior held onto her fist.

And then Mai and Ty lee spun around when they watched House Song guards rush into the alleyway to flank their leader.

"I thought I had already advised you against making a public spectacle. You can't just beat two boys to death in the street." Zoe responded in a cool-headed voice as she released Azula's fist while the royal woman glared back at her.

"I can do as I please! And you would do well to remember that!" The princess snapped as she scowled while the guards rushed in to apprehend the boys.

"Take them off to the cells!" The captain commanded in a strict voice while she watched with callous hazel eyes as the boys moaned as they were pulled to their feet.

"Yes captain!" The guards exclaimed in a devoted voice before they hauled the two away while the Crown Princess still glared back at her strongest soldier.

"We weren't finished with them!" Azula complained with a growl while her childhood friends sighed behind her.

"Azula. I am just as pissed as you are but I think that was a lesson that they won't forget for a long time." Ty Lee advised in a soft voice as she turned to watch Elle dart over to thank them.

"Then by all means continue princess. In the cells." Zoe answered with a lazy wave of her hand as she walked ahead with a shrug while Azula scowled at her in annoyance.

What annoyed her the most was that she knew that her soldier was right.

"Oneesan!" Elle cried out as she suddenly hugged Ty Lee's belly while the acrobat smiled gently down at her.

"Hey there little sis! I hope we didn't scare you too badly!" The brown-haired woman cooed as she smashed the smaller girl in her toned arms while the royal woman turned to scowl at her.

"I could never be afraid of my family…t-thank you everyone…for sticking up for me." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a mousy voice as her hair was mussed by the acrobat's strong hand while her friends gazed at her fondly.

"It was our pleasure Elle! How could we let anyone pick on a cutie like you?" Ty Lee assured in a sisterly voice as she began to walk forward while her little sister smiled shyly up at her.

"Yeah. They got what was coming to them." Mai muttered in a stoic voice as she cracked a small smile while she gazed down at Elle's gentle face.

"Please! You belong to me peasant! And only I may kiss you!" The princess huffed with her fists on her hips while she smirked when her handmaid gazed back at her with starry eyes.

"O-oh Azula-sama…" Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek only to find herself hurrying forward when her master loudly snapped her fingers.

"Elle! Come!" Azula ordered with a spoiled flip of her hair while all three noblewomen stared at her in a deadpan silence.

"She's not a dog Azula!" The brown-haired woman scolded as she strode along while her gaze briefly fell on the captain's back as she strode ahead.

If nothing else Zoe wasn't quite as terrible as she had first taken her for.

"If my princess says come! I come!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she still wiped at her damp cheeks while her master gazed down at her in approval.

Only for a prideful scowl to form on her lips a moment later as she gazed away with proud golden eyes.

"Are you…okay Elle?" The princess grumbled out in a stubborn voice while eyed the younger girl as she wiped the wetness off her face.

"Mostly. I'm just sad that the world is such a cruel place. Maybe Rieko was right after all." Elle spoke as she chewed on her lip while her girlfriend and her big sisters gazed down at her in puzzlement.

"What did she tell you Elle?" The markswoman asked in a concerned voice as she glance down at her young friend's unusually bothered face.

It was obvious that Elle's experience with the two noble boys put a damper on her mood.

Just thinking of that made her glad that they left them black and blue!

"Rieko said that the world is a rotten place. She said that I must stare into the abyss and cry a thousand times over. She says that once I do…I'll understand that the world is rotten." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a depressed voice as her friends listened in a taken aback silence.

It was an overwhelmingly bleak statement.

And they were even a good bit pissed that this woman had tried to fill their innocent friend's head with such dark thoughts.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman trailed off in a sisterly voice as the smaller girl bit her lip.

"I didn't want to believe her. But all of my life people have been so cruel. I guess it really is a rotten world…" Elle trailed off in a glum voice only for her eyes to widen in surprise when a warm hand grasped a hold of hers.

And then she gazed up at her girlfriend's sighing face as they began to walk hand in hand.

"Naïve peasant. I have told you time and time again not to worry about the state of this world." Azula sighed with her palm holding her girlfriend's own while she gently tightened her grip on her handmaid's delicate hand.

The two noblewomen exchanged a glance before the acrobat smiled at the backs of her two friends as they walked together.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl replied in a sheepish voice with her cheer slowly returning while she blushed adorably when her girlfriend squeezed her hand.

"Pay no mind to what this Rieko says Elle. Just heed my absolute will and you will find that things will work out in your favor." The princess instructed with her palm over her serving girl's own while the smaller girl smiled bashfully up at her.

"Yes princess. Forever as you command." Elle agreed in a timid voice as she was pulled along by Azula while the royal woman's lips curled into a fond smirk.

"Hm. My peasant." Azula scoffed with a tiny sliver of pink on her regal cheeks as she twirled a finger in her hair while she gazed down at her adorable young admirer's blushing face.

"My fire queen." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a sweet voice as she peered shyly up at her girlfriend's captivating smirk.

And with that the odd couple resumed walked ahead with their hands intertwined as one.

No more words needed to be said between them.

The warmth of each other's hand was all that they needed in this moment.

And for the princess and the peasant.

That was enough.

**AN:**

**So, Team Azula had a nice day at the beach, until those two boy's made Elle cry. And once Elle starts crying all hell is bound to break lose.**

**A couple things to address. **

**In case anyone is wondering how Azula can read Elle's book. I promise that I will eventually go into the similarity with languages between the two worlds later on.**

**Ultimately, language in Avatar is a complicated subject that is never explained. From my research, I came to the conclusion that there are two possible explanations for language in canon. **

**The first is that they are actually speaking Chinese, and that it is simply being translated to us in English. **

**The second, is that they write a type of Chinese and that they speak a common tongue English. I have decided to go with the second one. Because it makes more sense and it fits better into the story.**

**Elle's Earth, is more akin to an alternate Earth with slight fantasy elements in the form of newly emerging people with powers and other beings. The two worlds are intricately connected. And I can assure everyone. That there is a valid plot explanation for the two worlds sharing a similar language.**

**Basically, it comes down to a question. Is Elle the first person from her Earth to visit the Avatar Earth?**

**Something to ponder as the story goes on and events unfold.**

**And we also saw that Azula is not only willing to defend Elle. But that she stood up for Nako as well by threatening those girls.**

**Now, as for the two nobleboys. I decided that I wanted to briefly show another social class, the minor nobility. **

**While I feel bad for having the beach day end on a negative note. I wanted Elle to experience some discrimination to get her pondering if the Fire Nation is as wonderful as she has come to believe it is by associating it as her new home.**

**I also wanted her to ponder Rieko's words more. Elle has lived a life of cruelty and suffering. And Rieko is basically telling Elle that the world is a horrible place, and that the peace that both Elle and her mother believed in is not possible through normal means.  
**

**Because people will always find a way to be cruel and terrible to each other. Rieko is a different kind of tyrant in comparison to Azula and Ozai. She's still a tyrant. But she believes that her rule is what people need. **

**We'll get to see Rieko more later. In the next arc we will finally get to meet the next big character Naoki, who like Elle has been tormented all her life. But unlike Elle, has turned into a monster. **

**And we'll also get a few glimpses of Rieko in the next arc as well. **

**But I hope everyone enjoyed the scene of Team Azula unleashing their rage on those boys. They are lucky that Zoe stepped in. Because Azula was likely going to kill them on the spot if not for Zoe.**

**Zoe, unlike Azula understands that public spectacles are a bad idea. And she also knows that Yoko would be displeased if Azula, Mai and Ty Lee started a scene by beating two boys to death in the street.**

**Anyhow, that will be all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-five! Continued Travels!**


	66. Continued Travels

**Hello everyone.**

**Here is another chapter.**

**As usual. Thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews since the last update. Please continue to do so.**

**And as always enjoy!**

_Continued Travels – Chapter Sixty-Five_

Hours later.

The waves crashed upon the shore as Team Azula made their way out of the sandy dunes once more.

For the briefest of moments Elle stared over her shoulder with sentimental amber eyes while her friends gazed back at her.

The pilot trudged along after having reunited with her leader.

While the royal woman released a heavy sigh as she stared down at her handmaid's bummed out face.

"There will be other beach days Elle." Ty Lee assured in a gentle voice as she gazed at her little sister's back in sympathy.

It really pissed her off knowing that those two assholes ruined Elle's day out.

"I know…it was just nice to see the ocean…" Elle mumbled as she chewed on her lip only for a warm hand to interlock with her own once more while she turned to peer up at her master's gorgeous face.

"Ty Lee is right Elle. You'll see it again." Mai soothed with a frown on her lips as she clenched her fist in revived anger towards the boys.

"There are thousands of beaches in the Fire Nation. If the ocean is what you wish to see then I shall take you to my personal beachfront property on a daily basis." Azula spoke with her stronger hand covering her pet's smaller hand while Elle's amber eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Really Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl squeaked as she pulled on the older girl's hand while her master scoffed above.

"So long as you never forget that I am your goddess. I don't see why we couldn't incorporate it into the daily worship." The princess remarked in a haughty voice as she smirked smugly as she gazed down at her swooning girlfriend while all but her pilot rolled their eyes.

"The daily worship Azula?" The brown-haired woman repeated in a wary voice yet even so she still smiled over how adorable her little sister was.

"O-oh Azula-sama. My fire goddess…" Elle swooned with a hand on her blushing cheek while her dominant girlfriend pulled her along.

"That's right my peasant. And don't you ever forget it." Azula scoffed as she strode with her hand over her little admirer's while the young girl flushed under her strict gaze.

"I would never Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl replied in a timid voice as she padded after her master while the others followed after them.

"I still can't believe that anyone was insane enough to bully you." Nako commented in a comical voice while Elle smiled sweetly up at the three highborn women.

"I'm over it! It's all over now. Besides. Azula-sama and my oneesans had a talk with them. So, I don't foresee it being a problem again in the future!" Elle chirped in an innocent voice as she strode with her backpack over her shoulders while all but her master sweatdropped.

"Neither do I." The markswoman commented with her arms crossed over her breasts while the acrobat growled in agreement.

"I must say though. It pleases me that you were ruthless enough to attack back. Good job Elle." The princess purred with a charming smile on her red lips while her little intended averted her eyes in the manner that she has come to adore.

"Yeah! Good work little sister!" Ty Lee complimented with a grin while Elle continued to blush adorably.

"He was no match for me oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl boasted with innocent pride in her voice as she puffed out her chest while her friends smiled in amusement.

"Clearly not." Mai stated with fondness in her voice as she cracked a smile while Elle clumsily began swinging her fist in the air.

"You should have seen his face after I gave him the Elle strike!" Elle piped as she punched the air while the group raised a comical brow over the silly name.

"The Elle strike?" The royal pilot asked in a puzzled voice while the royal woman rolled her eyes down at the blonde.

"Mhm! I learned it from Azula-sama. She's so amazing!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a worshipful voice while her girlfriend's lips curved into a smirk once more.

"So, I am. However. It has come to my attention that you will need more than the 'Elle strike' to defend yourself when we are not present. But fear not little girlfriend. My brilliant mind has already formulated the perfect solution to your woes." Azula spoke in a conceited voice with a sadistic smirk on her lips while all but her young girlfriend shivered in fear.

"Azula…you're starting to worry me again." The brown-haired woman attempted to reason while her childhood friend still smiled widely.

"I shall not allow to be said that the Great Princess Azula left her own girlfriend unable to protect herself. Which is why starting tomorrow you will be joining Zoe and I in the training room." The princess announced in a merciless voice with her serving girl now trembling in terror while the others members of her team fell over in horror.

"W-what! Elle can't train with you and Zoe both! You'll kill her!" Ty Lee blurted out in a voice of sisterly horror while Nako shivered in agreement beside her.

"That's insane Azula. The doctor just told you that she has to avoid strenuous physical activity. And you're going to subject her to that?" Mai pondered in an incredulous voice as she stared at Azula in annoyance while her leader released a prideful scoff.

"Please. It's not like we're going to kill the girl. We're just going to teach the tiger monkey how to better defend herself should the need arise." Azula insisted with a regal wave of her hand while she still held onto her girlfriend's dainty hand.

"I understand what you are trying to do Azula but still…" The brown-haired woman protested in a scared voice.

"I trust you Azula-sama. If this is what you think is best. Then it must be so." Elle agreed with a sweet countenance about her as she held onto her girlfriend's hand while her big sisters sighed behind her.

"Hm. Just you wait Elle. I'll shape you into a conqueror before you know it." The princess boasted with a smug smile as her little handmaid smiled up at her while her childhood friends shuddered in renewed fear.

About a half hour later…

A royal carriage sat in the street while Azula stepped inside and seated herself while found herself gazing back at Zoe seated opposite of her.

"Where have you been? You've wandered off several times now." Azula inquired in a smooth voice just as her serving girl plopped down beside her.

"No where in particular Princess. I just spent last night with my subordinates at the bar." Zoe answered in an impassive voice as she shrugged her shoulders while Azula rose an inquisitive brow.

"You go bar hopping with your soldiers?" The princess taunted in a snobbish voice while the pilot stepped in and seated herself beside her strongest soldier.

"Do you have beach days with your serving girls?" The captain retorted with a sliver of sass in her voice while the royal woman's eyed twitched in annoyance over the jab.

"Hello Zoe!" Elle greeted in a joyous voice as she waved her hand at the soldier's mildly amused face.

"Hello Elle." Zoe responded with her arms crossed over her breasts while Azula scowled down at Elle's cheery face.

Just then the door to the other side of the carriage opened up as Mai took a step in.

Only to release an angered cry when she nearly tripped on a conspicuously placed jagged rock.

"Mai! Are you alright!" Ty Lee asked in a compassionate voice as she watched her friend bend over to nurse her cut foot while Azula rolled her eyes.

"Who put this stupid rock here..." Mai trailed off in an irate voice only to glance up when she heard a familiar voice openly mocking her.

"Watch where you step House Lin. You almost tripped." The captain quipped in a mocking voice as the two noblewomen now glared back at her while her monarch smirked in cruel amusement.

"You bitch!" The markswoman snapped as she stepped into the carriage while the acrobat glared back at the chuckling noblewoman.

"If you can't even defeat a rock Mai. Then I must say I am beginning to question not only your loyalty but your ability to hold your own in combat." Azula remarked in a pompous voice as felt Elle lean in to put her head on her toned belly.

"Shut up Azula." Mai replied in a moody voice as she sat down beside her smirking leader while Ty Lee seated herself beside Nako.

"Princess…." The blonde-haired girl whined as she adorably clung to her girlfriend's midriff while the monarch glanced down at her with cold golden eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable peasant. I don't need you passing out on me for the third time today. Got that?" The princess ordered with a prideful scowl on her regal lips while she glared down at her handmaid's radiant face.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle chirped as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's toned bicep while her big sisters cracked a smile as they gazed her way.

"Humph. Cheery tiger monkey." Azula snorted as she rolled her lovely eyes as she sank back into her seat with her young girlfriend hanging onto her arm.

"Aww. You two are so cute together." The brown-haired woman cooed with a grin on her lips while her childhood friend now glared a hole through her skull as she sat over her blushing little sister.

"Say that again Ty Lee and I will destroy you for all time!" The princess barked as she narrowed her golden eyes in a terrifying glare while the acrobat giggled back at her.

And with that the six occupants of the carriage sat back as it moved through the streets while the captain gazed out the window with hidden aggravation in her hazel eyes.

Her annoyed hazel eyes gazed out at the many faces that the carriage passed by.

Only for her eyes to widen ever so slightly when she caught sight of a strange figure moving in the crowds.

Is that…

"Princess look out the window…do you see that?" Zoe pondered in an abrupt voice as Azula turned to her with a mildly curious look in her golden eyes before gazing out the window.

And the others naturally followed suit.

"See what Zoe? All I see are a crowd of peasants walking by." Azula replied in a dry voice as she lounged in her seat while Zoe still stared out of the window.

"Really? Because I could have sworn that I just saw another one of that puppeteer's contraptions moving in the crowd." The captain commented in a stony voice as her words prompted a sense of alertness from those who had encountered the mysterious puppeteer.

"What! Where in the crowd? I still haven't paid that wretch back for burning the boats." The princess demanded with anger in her callous eyes while she now glared out of the passing window.

"You mean the woman that you encountered on the island princess?" Nako asked as she stared in confusion out of the window beside the others.

"It was only for a fleeting moment. Now it's gone." Zoe answered as she frowned with her arms folded over her chest while her monarch scowled out the window.

"Keep a close eye out for any further activity. I'll have the Dai Li search the city upon our return." Azula ordered with a fist against her cheek while Elle lay with her head upon her arm.

"Right. And before I forget. When we return to the ship, I need to have a talk with you in private." The captain remarked as she turned to meet her leader's cold gaze while the royal woman glanced back at her.

"Fine. I suppose I could work you into my schedule." The princess spoke in a haughty sigh while the weapons expert rolled her tawny eyes beside her.

"What sort of person would be suicidal enough to stalk you Azula?" Ty Lee inquired as she gazed back at Azula's now smirking face.

"I don't know who this puppeteer thinks she is Ty Lee. But if she is foolish enough to follow me. I can assure you that she will regret it. No one challenges the Great Princess Azula and lives to tell about it." Azula scoffed in a supremely egotistical voice as she scanned her fingernails with a cold sneer on her full lips.

"All except for Elle that is." Mai quipped with a small smirk on her lips as Azula spun around to glare daggers through her skull while Ty Lee giggled across from them.

"Be silent Mai! The tiger monkey has already fallen prey to my unstoppable conquest!" The princess huffed as she breathed fire through her nostrils while her young girlfriend swooned against her bare belly.

"T-that's so Azula-sama and I wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde-haired girl swooned with a lovesick look in her innocent eyes as she blushed adorably when her girlfriend's possessive hand slid down her bare back.

"Hm. Such a good pet. You belong to me peasant." Azula declared in a spoiled voice with a conceited smirk on her red lips while her hand glided down her serving girl's small back.

"Azula-sama." Elle sighed in a worshipful voice just as she felt Azula's hand grasp her ass while all but Zoe gazed away in discomfort.

"Mhm. Mine." The princess growled in a domineering voice with her hand on her pretty handmaid's tight ass cheeks while the petite girl burrowed into her muscular belly.

"P-please not in the carriage Azula." The brown-haired woman attempted to plead only for her words to naturally fall on uncaring ears.

"I am the master of this carriage Ty Lee and I will touch my pet as I please. And I suggest you remember that." Azula retorted in a pompous voice with a smug smirk on her lips while Elle began to curl up in her lap.

And with that she sunk back into her plush seat with her hand still squeezing her serving girl's ass cheek while the younger girl never once protested her exploratory touch.

If anything, the teenager seemed to accept that her employer could and would touch her as she pleased.

"M-my princess…my master." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a devoted voice as she lay in the older girl's arms while her girlfriend smiled in approval over her.

"That's right peasant. You know who owns you." The princess boasted in a possessive voice with her hand still on her young girlfriend's soft ass while a content sigh escaped her beautiful lips.

There were no words for this pleasure.

Just none.

This little peasant of hers certainly made for such a lovely pet.

And she was all hers she mused with a pleased smirk upon her red lips.

Another forty-five minutes later.

The vast warship sat in the Fire Mountain port while workers and soldiers alike loaded the vessel with supplies for their continued journey.

Zoe had left to oversee the loading of equipment and to order a search for the elusive puppeteer.

While Nako had departed for her personal cabin.

That just left the four core members of Team Azula to have some more time to themselves.

The four now stood on the balcony of the monarch's royal cabin that overlooked the sun lit harbor while all three highborn women gazed at their young friend with unhidden fondness in their eyes.

"Despite what happened…I still had a good day! It was fun!" Elle exclaimed in a sunny voice as she smiled sweetly up at her three older friends as they leaned on the rails of the ship.

"Good! I'm glad!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a grin as she patted her adopted sister's shoulder while Azula lazily glared at her from over her shoulder.

"Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl queried in her usual adorable voice while the royal woman rose an inquisitive brow.

"What is it now Elle?" Azula responded in a stoic voice as she leaned on the rails while Elle chewed on her lip in the way that she has come to adore.

"Can we share a group hug? All four of us?" Elle inquired with a hopeful look in her amber eyes only for all but the acrobat to stiffen in unhidden discomfort.

"Ugh. A group hug?" The princess repeated in a distasteful voice with her golden eyes twitching in annoyance when the acrobat shouted in approval beside her.

"That's a wonderful idea Elle!" The brown-haired woman yelled in a cheerful voice while their young friend smiled bashfully.

"I don't do group hugs. And I don't generally hug Azula." Mai stated in a deadpan voice as she sighed when Ty Lee pulled her in.

"And I don't hug traitors." Azula retorted in a sneering voice only to growl when Elle's small hand tugged on her wrist.

"Come on Azula-sama! Let's form a team huddle!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she pulled on her much taller girlfriend's arm while the older girl glared down at her.

"Don't you give me orders servant!" The princess protested in a prideful voice as she scowled down at her little serving girl's happy face while the acrobat still grinned her way.

"Don't be such a snuggle prude Azula! Come form a team huddle with us!" Ty Lee giggled with an arm over Mai's shoulder while her fellow noblewoman sighed in defeat under her arm.

"Shut up Ty Lee!" Azula scoffed with a haughty roll of her eyes yet even so she allowed her young girlfriend to take her place under her right arm.

"Let's try to keep this short…" The markswoman trailed off in a monotone voice as she leaned on the acrobat's shoulder.

"Get your breasts out of my girlfriend's face Ty Lee." The princess demanded as she pulled the smaller girl underneath her armpit while the acrobat still smiled back at her.

"I am so happy that we are together minasan." Elle spoke in a radiant voice with her face pressing into Azula's breast while the acrobat grinned down at her from over her other shoulder.

And the markswoman too cracked a small smile as she gazed down at her with fondness in her cold tawny eyes.

"So am I little sister. We are so glad to have you here with us." The brown-haired woman agreed in a tender voice with her arm around her adopted sister's shoulder while the smaller girl smiled against her bicep.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the same without you kid." Mai remarked with affection in her voice while Elle adorably blushed between all three of them.

"No. It most certainly would not. Who would wait on us hand and foot if we didn't have our team peasant?" Azula snorted in a smug voice with a smirk on her lips while she wrapped her arm around her handmaid's much smaller frame.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu…my family." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a lovable voice with her face being squished between the three highborn women's taller bodies.

"Yeah! Your family!" Ty Lee cooed with a warm grin on her lips while she leaned on Elle's shoulder while Azula rolled her golden eyes.

"Ty Lee is right. You're family now." The markswoman stated in a fond voice with a gentle smile on her lips while she allowed the grinning acrobat to lean on her shoulder.

"Let's just get this stupid hug over with already!" The Princess complained with a snide roll of her eyes while her serving girl pushed her face into her breast.

"Y-yes princess…" Elle agreed in a timid voice with a shy smile on her lips as she felt Azula's strong arm squeeze her closer.

"Hm. That's my girl." Azula spoke in a possessive voice with a softened smirk on her full lips while her childhood friends leaned into the hug.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl swooned with an innocent grin adorning her features while her girlfriend held her under her arm.

"And our little sister too!" The brown-haired woman shouted in delight with her arm around the smaller girl's neck while her adopted sister smiled up at her.

"Yeah Elle. Our little sister." Mai agreed with a tender smile on her lips as she wrapped her arm around the blushing serving girl's shoulder.

The four stood with their arms around one another while they all smiled at each other as they gazed off into the sunset.

Even Azula herself managed to crack a grudging smile.

Only for the silence to be broken when the young girl peered up at her three highborn friends with the most adorable smile on her lips.

"Azula-sama? Do you think that we could all partake in a group snuggle later tonight?" Elle pondered as she chewed on her lip while Azula's golden eyes now twitched in comical aggravation.

And Mai just released a heavy sigh while Ty Lee's cheerful grin now grew by tenfold.

Only for Azula's voice to swiftly shut down the snuggle before anyone else could speak on the matter.

"No! There will be no group snuggle! And that's final!" The princess boomed with her beautiful lips pursed in a regal scowl while she now glared down at her pet's pouting face.

"Aww! What a snugglebug!" Ty Lee gushed before she pinched Elle's flushed cheek while Azula rolled her elegant eyes at them once more.

"Of course, you would think so Ty Lee." Azula snorted with another pompous roll of her eyes yet even so she continued to hug her girlfriend's petite shoulder.

And just like that the four would all smiling once again while they savored all leaned into a shared embrace.

It was but a fleeting moment and yet to the four friends it was timeless.

Soldiers and workers moved about as they continued to prepare for their next voyage.

All the while the Dai Li bowed in understanding after receiving their latest orders from Zoe.

"Go sweep the city and search for any sign of the target. And report your findings afterward back to me." Zoe ordered with her usual impassive countenance while the earthbending assassins nodded in response.

"Understood." Tadao answered in an emotionless voice before he leaped off the rails of the steel barge with his comrades jumping after him.

And then the captain turned away as she sighed under her breath while she started to walk to her personal cabin.

Only for her hazel eyes to widen in surprise when a familiar voice called out to her from below.

"Zoe…" Sia called out from where she stood on the deck as she gazed up while her older sister turned to stare down at her.

"Sia…" The captain stated in a mildly softer voice as she glanced down at her little sister's slightly softer countenance.

"I came to bid you farewell." The younger sibling announced with a sigh as she watched the woman begin to walk down to meet her.

"You came here to see me…" Zoe muttered in a relieved voice as she strode down with the barest hint of a grin on her lips.

"I just said as much didn't I?" Sia replied in a snort as she gazed up at her big sister when Zoe came to a stop before her.

"Thank you…Sia." The captain spoke before wrapping her arms around the teenager's shoulders while her little sister sighed against her chest.

"Yeah. Don't mention it." The younger sibling sighed as she leaned into her older sister's embrace while the soldier held onto her back.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Zoe assured in a quiet voice as she held onto her little sister's back while Sia sighed in her arms.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Sia mumbled as she gazed off into the ocean's waters through the corner of her eye.

"I won't Sia. I won't." The captain chuckled as she closed her eyes while they stood there for the briefest of moments.

And with that the two siblings embraced one another for a time.

Before long they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile…

A lone cloaked figure sat high upon one of the largest structures in the city of Fire Mountain.

Stolid blue eyes gazed out of a bizarre mask as her cloak swayed in the winds.

"Fools. As if they could ever trail me." Silah remarked in a prideful voice while she turned to watch as one of her mechanical constructs dashed up the side of the building.

A machine-like quilled chameleon quickly scurried across the floor of the rooftop before it abruptly came to a stop before the mysterious masked woman.

"The Forgetful Valley? So that's where their headed. Interesting…" The puppeteer muttered in a distorted voice with her hand resting upon her now motionless puppets back while she gazed intently over the edge of the rooftop.

Before she wordlessly pushed herself to her feet not a moment later.

"I suppose I should follow." Silah sighed as she lazily retracted her puppet into her open hand while moved towards the rooftops edge.

All the while a breeze blew through the air as her emotionless eyes continued staring down at the city below.

"Shouldn't I…Component?" The puppeteer spoke in an intrigued voice before she bounded off the edge of the rooftop.

And with that the bizarre puppet master jumped across the rooftops before quickly vanishing from sight.

All while evading her pursuers with an uncanny ease.

About two hours later that evening…

While the princess was preoccupied with a personal meeting with the captain.

Given that the day was at an end.

The two noble girls and their young friend were now all wearing comfortable lounge clothes.

The two noblewomen had been tasked with looking after their young handmaid.

Although at the moment it seemed to be the other way around.

"Can I get you something to drink oneesans?" Elle pondered in a doting voice as she watched the two older girls take a seat on the sofa.

"You don't have to wait on us Elle." Mai reminded in a sigh for about the tenth time while the acrobat plopped down with a grin beside her.

"We're good little sister! But it is sweet of you to ask." Ty Lee exclaimed in a cheery voice as she smiled back at the younger girl's now pouting face.

"Are you sure oneesan?" The blonde-haired girl asked once more as the markswoman sighed again from her seat.

"Super sure! Why don't you come have a seat with us?" The brown-haired woman replied with a still present grin while she patted the seat beside her just as her adopted sister jumped down between them.

"Of course, I'll sit with my oneesans!" Elle chirped as she plopped down between her two big sisters' while they gazed at her with a shared fondness in their eyes.

"Actually, there may be something that you can do for us little sister." Ty Lee commented with a hand under her chin as Mai rose an inquisitive brow while Elle eagerly peered up at her.

"What can I do to help you oneesan?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a lovable voice as she sat with her hands in her lap while the acrobat grinned down at her.

"Are you still up for that group snuggle?" The brown-haired woman questioned in a playful voice while the younger girl's amber eyes now sparkled in delight only for her fellow noblewoman to groan alongside them.

"No Ty Lee…" The markswoman complained as she sat with her arms folded over her breasts only to glance fondly down at her adopted sister when the girl cried out in approval.

"I would love to snuggle with my oneesans!" Elle cried out before she adorably leaped into Ty Lee's lap while her grinning big sister wrapped her muscular arms around her back.

"Well aren't you going to join us Mai?" Ty Lee asked with a bright grin on her lips as she plopped into the sofa with the brightly smiling teenager in her arms.

The noblewoman scrunched up her nose as she sat staring down at her two friends while the young serving girl smiled sweetly up at her.

"I don't do group snuggles." Mai attempted to explain in a stubborn voice while she tried to avert her eyes from the smaller girl's adorable gaze.

"Come on oneesan! Come snuggle with us!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a chipper voice as the acrobat held her against her breasts while the weapons expert sighed above them.

"Fine. Kiddo. If it will make you happy…" The markswoman sighed as she scooted closer before she plopped down beside her two friends.

"Yay! Snuggle time with my oneesans!" Elle squealed in an overjoyed voice as she smiled bashfully when Mai's breasts pressed against the side of her face.

And the two noblewomen soon found themselves sliding in even closer while they affectionately took to snuggling their cherished adopted sister.

All while the smaller girl blushed happily as she lay there with two pairs of breasts pressing upon each side of her face.

"How can anyone say no to such an adorable face?" The brown-haired woman inquired in a warm voice as she lay on her side with the small serving girl's face being squished between their taller bodies.

"I was going to..." Mai insisted as she gazed down at Elle's peaceful face with a flicker of fondness in her stoic tawny eyes.

"No, you weren't." Ty Lee spoke with a beaming grin while Elle adorably snuggled up between them.

"I…love you oneesans." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a serene voice as she cuddled up against her big sister's while they laid down beside her.

"We love you too Elle." The markswoman assured in a softer voice while she placed an arm around the younger girl's petite back.

She has said it before and she'll say it again.

Even if it is only for a few months…

She is really going to miss this kid.

"Yeah little sister. We do." The brown-haired woman cooed in a tender voice with a loving grin on her lips while she patted the now yawning girls back.

"O-oyasumi nasai minasan…" Elle murmured in a sleepy voice as she began to close her eyes in comfort in knowing that her siblings were there to lay beside her.

"Oyasumi nasai little sister." Mai responded as she cracked a small smile while she the teenager began to breath peacefully in her chest.

"Oyasumi nasai…Elle." Ty Lee replied in a joyful voice with a grin still on her lips when she heard a soft snore from the young girl beside her.

The two noblewomen glanced up from their young friend with a mutual affection in their eyes before they lay their heads down on the luxury sofa.

And before long they too fell asleep.

Meanwhile.

Azula sat with a cup of wine in her hand while she gazed at the woman seated beside her in mild annoyance through the corner of her eye as Zoe took another heavy swig of an open bottle.

"What do you mean she evaded capture?" The princess questioned in a displeased voice that would make even the best of men and women wet themselves in fear of provoking her wrath.

All except for Zoe that is.

"She has been following us since we left the island. And she is quite adept at evading capture. We're not dealing with an ordinary target." The captain remarked as she sat back on her chair while her monarch's lips pursed into a deep scowl.

"There was no trace of her at all?" Azula answered in a ruthless voice while Zoe gulped down another generous gulp of liquor.

"The Dai Li report that they were chasing the target. But when they got close, they realized that what they thought was a living person…was just a wooden puppet." Zoe stated in a composed voice while Azula's golden eyes flashed with a flicker of surprise.

"Interesting…she controlled it remotely…" The princess trailed off with a finger under her chin before she took a graceful drink of her wine.

"At any rate she is still following us. If I had to guess…it most likely has something to do with Elle." The captain commented as she sat back with her calm hazel eyes gazing back at the royal woman's now violently possessive face.

"The girl and her power belong to me. I own her. And that…is not up for debate. I see that I will just have to teach this puppeteer a lesson that she will never forget." Azula declared in a merciless voice as her callous golden eyes narrowed into slits.

Only for her eyes to twitch in annoyance when the other woman slapped a hand on her back.

"Congratulations on scoring such a lovely little prize! I'm proud of you princess!" Zoe announced with a grin on her lips while Azula's frigid eyes glared a hole through her skull.

"I don't think I care for your choice of words Zoe. Or your hand on my back." The princess snarled in a voice of absolute authority as she narrowed her eyes back at the soldier's playful face.

"No but seriously. She's a marvelous catch. You couldn't have picked a finer woman." The captain complimented with her hand still on her annoyed monarch's back.

"Watch yourself Zoe! You are treading on thin ice!" Azula growled with blue fire escaping her nostrils while she took an angry sip of her wine.

"Not only is she the holder of the Avatar's greatest weakness. The girl practically worships the ground that you walk on." Zoe remarked with a lazy wave of her hand while Azula's lips soon curled into a gratified smirk.

"Hm. Of course she does. I am her goddess after all…" The princess trailed off in a smug voice as she gazed down at her fingernails with her wine glass in her other hand.

"I have no doubt about that. She'll wait on you hand and foot every day for the rest of her life. She's that head over heels for you." The captain conversed with her bottle in hand while the royal woman's lips curved into an even larger smirk.

"Humph. Tell me something that I don't already know. The power to destroy the Avatar runs through her veins…and yet she has no desire to use the power for her own gain. Instead…she would rather empower me even more." Azula purred with a finger raised in the air as she smiled in approval over her serving girl's undying loyalty.

It was true.

Elle could venture out on her own to claim power for herself.

And yet the peasant girl would rather remain as her servant…under her command.

Ever loyal to her master…

The girl was a true servant. That she knew for certain.

She was a fine pet indeed.

More than deserving of a place at her side.

"She would rather serve you than gain power without you." Zoe agreed with her usual wit while Azula's smirk grew by tenfold.

"Exactly Zoe. Elle craves my dominance. All she desires is to live out her little life as my servant. Out of the kindness of my heart I have decided to grant her heart's desire. The girl will make for a splendid submissive." The princess sighed blissfully with a hand in the air as she took a content drink of her wine.

Such a lovely little pet.

She will have to make certain that she continues to take good care of this one.

Nothing but the best will do for this one…

'Elle…is a good girl. She's a faithful servant…she deserves to be treated well.' Azula thought with a rare sliver of fondness in her callous golden eyes as she gazed down into her wine glass.

For the briefest of moments her frigid eyes gave way to a thawed countenance.

As she found herself subconsciously twirling a long finger in her dark hair while her thoughts drifted to her pretty little handmaid.

A softened smile began to curl onto her full lips when she recalled all of her little handmaid's great many tributes in her name.

And strangely enough a barely perceivable blush formed on her regal cheeks when she found herself longing to have her serving girl tucked away in her arms once more.

Curse this little peasant for making her feel such weakness.

Only to find herself torn from her reverie by her soldier's almost glumly sighing voice.

"What's gotten into you Zoe?" Azula asked with a sliver of something akin to concern in her cold voice as she studied her soldier with a more composed gaze than before.

Despite her best efforts…

She has actually grown fond of her strongest soldier.

Dare she say it?

That she actually just might be beginning to see Zoe as a friend?

"I am not sure I understand what you mean princess." The captain replied with a blink of her eyes while the royal woman rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't play dumb with me Zoe. You have been…off ever since yesterday." The princess remarked in an ever-observant voice as she stared hard at her strongest soldier's oddly depressed face.

"It's…nothing. I have just realized that there are some things that I am good at…and others that I am not." Zoe answered as she sat back beside the perplexed Azula while her leader gazed at the back of her head.

"What do you mean? Is this about your sister Zoe?" Azula pondered in a bored voice as she glanced over at her soldier's contemplative face.

"I am an exemplary soldier…a skilled warrior. But…. I am a piss poor daughter. And…an even shittier sister." The captain trailed off as she sunk forward with her bangs hanging in her eyes while the monarch gazed at her in a bewildered silence.

It took a great deal to take Azula aback.

But hearing her most powerful warrior express even a hint of vulnerability took her by surprise.

An unsettling silence passed over the cabin as the princess set her wine glass down on a coffee table before rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Zoe you…have your merits. And your value on the warfront cannot be overstated." The princess assured in an awkward voice as she gazed at her soldier's now surprised face when the woman turned to meet her gaze.

"Right. Of course." Zoe mumbled in a slightly more upbeat voice than before while Azula cast her a pointed stare.

"Don't worry about your family. I need you to keep your focus. You're no use to me otherwise. Understand?" Azula commanded in a practiced coldness that almost verged on guidance as Zoe numbly nodded her head.

"I do…thank you princess." The captain spoke in a moved voice as she nodded her head with a returning grin while her leader sighed as she gazed back at her.

"Just see to it that you don't disappoint me." The princess sighed as she sat back in her chair while her soldier nodded her head with renewed determination in her eyes.

"I won't. In fact, I am ready. More than ever before to return to the battlefield and win this war." Zoe declared in a steely voice as she clenched her fist in her lap while Azula turned to her with approval in her golden eyes.

"Really now? I am delighted to hear that you are eager to bring us victory." Azula purred in a satisfied voice with her red lips curving into a lethal smile.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Victory…and glory." The captain stated with a resolute expression in her hazel eyes while her ruler's pleased smile grew even larger.

"Go on." The princess urged in a dominant voice with a wave of her elegant hand while her soldier set her bottle down.

"This time there will be no tricks. I am through with indirect tactics. The anti-earthbending mines were a worthy maneuver but there are too many variables beyond our control. My mother supported the strategy so I gave it a go. But this time…this time I will take a more direct approach." Zoe commented as she stood up from her seat while the flames of the candles accented her stoic image.

"So…what then?" Azula asked in a curious voice with a still present smirk on her red lips while Zoe turned to gaze back down at her.

"You and I…we are going to win this war." The captain answered in a dedicated voice while her monarch's pleased smile grew by tenfold.

"Of course, we will. I will accept no other outcome." The princess remarked in an egotistical voice before she took another graceful swallow of her wine.

"We will win. And you…you will sit the throne. You will be crowned Fire Lord…or Phoenix King. Call yourself whatever you please my princess. And be assured that I will fight to my fullest to see you take your rightful place upon that throne." Zoe spoke in a devoted voice with a fist clenched before her while Azula's lips curved into a gratified grin.

"I am greatly pleased by your devotion Zoe. For that my loyal soldier. You shall always have a place beside me." Azula stated in a supremely authoritative voice as she leaned back in her seat as if it was a throne with her fist against her beautifully smirking lips.

Although if you asked her.

Anything a princess sat on became her throne.

And it went without saying that she was not surprised to discover that Zoe knew of her father's plans to crown himself as Phoenix King.

As she previously surmised…

It had to be Chancellor Terak that brought the news to Zoe and her mother.

And just like that her callous golden eyes narrowed in renewed rage while a puff of blew fire escaped her wrathful nostrils.

Any annoyance that she felt towards the scheming chancellor was immediately squashed by the outrage that she felt knowing that her father planned to make her into a puppet king!

But before she could become lost in her rage she was once more brought back to focus by her soldier's voice.

"You honor me with your words princess. Know that I am your proud captain and that I will serve you until my dying breath." The captain responded with her hand on the hilt of her sword while she bowed at the hip before her ruler's approving gaze.

"Very good Zoe…you truly are worthy of being called 'Azula's Captain'." The princess drawled in a smooth voice with a sophisticated smile on her full lips while she gazed at her loyal soldier's bowing form.

"Again, Your Highness. You honor me. However, let it be known that there is…one thing that I want. One thing that I must have at all costs." Zoe began in a voice of undying enthusiasm as she gazed at Azula's intrigued face while her ruler held a curious finger to her cheek.

"You have but to name it Zoe and I shall grant it. So long as it doesn't involve my servant girl." Azula assured with a trace of fondness in her cruel eyes.

And curiously enough.

She once more found herself longing to have her pet bowing at the foot of her throne with her little head propped up upon her thigh.

'Where she belongs…' The princess thought with a refined smile on her full lips while she pushed a fingernail into her lovely cheek.

"You my princess…you get to become the ruler of this world. But the glory of the battlefield…that belongs to me." The captain announced in a passionate voice as she drew her sword while her princess stared at her in confusion.

"Zoe you already have the glory of the battlefield." Azula snorted in a dry voice as she stared at her soldier in unconcealed amusement when Zoe adamantly shook her head.

If nothing else.

The very thought of sitting upon her throne as the ruler of this world with her little love seated at her feet was a vastly pleasing thought indeed.

"The one who will kill Avatar Aang and Princess Ling…will be me." Zoe insisted as she held her blade before her while Azula's golden eyes now flickered in surprise.

"You want to claim both for yourself?" The princess inquired with an edge to her voice as she narrowed her eyes at her soldier's steely face.

It was a brazen statement.

One that only Zoe would have the gall to say to her face.

"The only way for me to become immortal…is by killing both the last Avatar…and the final heir of the great Earth Kingdom monarchy." The captain answered with great determination in her eyes as she gazed back into her monarch's cold golden eyes.

"I must say Zoe. This is a bold request. Even for you." Azula complained with her callous eyes flickering in aggravation as she mulled over the demand.

She had been looking forward to showing off her strength against this rival princess.

If only to make a suitable impression on her intended.

Yet at the same time. It would be unwise to spurn Zoe…

"Let me fight for you Princess Azula…. let me be your right hand in the wars to come. What better way to show the Avatar and this rebel princess that they are beneath you? That their rebellion is undeserving of your time." Zoe explained in a faithful voice with a hand over her chest while Azula's arrogant smile began to return.

"True. They are below me. It would not be befitting for a woman of my stature to ever consider such nothings worthy of my time." The princess scoffed as she smugly examined her well-manicured fingernails on her balled-up fist.

"Precisely. All the more to demonstrate to the people that your rule…your reign is legitimate in comparison to your brother's feeble willed rebellion." The captain agreed as she gestured with her hand in the air while her princess's red lips curled into a giant smile.

"You make a good point Zoe. Although I hope you know that even if I do say yes to your request. That there are other…factors to be taken into consideration." Azula sighed in a refined voice with an arm on the side of her chair while Zoe nodded in understanding.

"I am well aware." Zoe replied as she stood faithful before her seated princess while Azula took another drink of her wine.

"My servant girl…she is the Component…the Avatar's opposite. It goes without saying that the girl will play a critical role in defeating the Avatar." The princess continued in a regal voice as she swallowed her drink while she gazed at her soldier with domineering golden eyes.

"I understand that." The captain muttered as she watched her leader stare down at her fingernails once more.

"When we begin our training sessions…I am going to have the girl join us. She must learn how to fend for herself." Azula commanded in a voice that brook no room for argument while Zoe glanced back at her in surprise.

"What? You want a thirteen-year-old pacifist…might I add a girl with a lung condition…to train with us?" Zoe asked in a deadpan voice while Azula rolled her golden eyes in response.

"Please. We aren't going to use our full strength. When we work with her…we are going to train at her level." The princess snorted with a fist against her cheek while her soldier relaxed in understanding.

"Oh. I see. But even so…" The captain trailed off with a sliver of uncertainty in her voice while her monarch rolled her eyes once more.

"Don't be so dramatic Zoe. The girl will be fine." Azula grumbled with a dismissive wave of her hand while Zoe offered her a nod of agreement.

"Very well. If that is your will princess then I shall obey the order." Zoe assured with her hand clutching her blade while Azula sat back upon her plush chair.

"If you want it Zoe. Then you had better be there on the battlefield to receive it when the opportunity presents itself. Is that understood?" The princess remarked in a voice of absolute authority as she gazed hard at her soldier's hurriedly nodding face.

"Yes! I understand princess!" The captain exclaimed in a devoted voice with a fist over her chest while her monarch set her glass down.

"Kneel Zoe." Azula demanded without warning in a spoiled voice while she smirked in gratification when her soldier quickly dropped in a low bow.

"I await your order princess." Zoe stated as she knelt with a hand on her knee while Azula stared down at her with a vastly pleased look in her golden eyes.

"From this moment forward Zoe. I hereby pronounce you my second in command." The princess announced in a strict voice with her icy golden eyes gazing down at her loyal soldier's astonished face.

"Your second in command?" The captain repeated in a stunned voice while her monarch rolled her eyes above her.

"I will not repeat myself. You'll just have to decipher the rolling of my eyes." Azula scoffed as she stared down at Zoe's kneeling form while her soldier inclined her head in a show of reverence.

"I will not fail you Princess Azula! I swear upon my honor that we will be victorious!" Zoe shouted with her sword clutched in hand as she sprung to her feet while Azula smiled broadly in approval.

"Good Zoe. Very good. I approve of your spirit in our nation." The princess commented with her hands folded in her lap while her soldier cracked a small smile as she sheathed her sword.

"Come princess. Let us toast to our victory to come." The captain responded as she grasped her bottle while her ruler eyed her with amused golden eyes.

"A toast?" Azula questioned in a regal voice as she rose a lovely brow while she turned to watch her favorite soldier seat herself beside her once more.

"That is if you want to…" Zoe trailed off in a mildly deflated voice while Azula sighed beside her.

"Fine. You are exemplary soldier. So, I suppose I will allow it." The princess spoke in a spoiled voice as she grasped onto her glass before she lazily clanged it against her soldier's bottle.

"By this war's end my princess. We shall be immortal." The captain declared in a passionate voice with a confident curve of her lips while her monarch's smirk grew even larger.

"That's right Zoe. Immortal." Azula concluded in a voice that almost verged on fondness before she took a refined drink of her wine.

And her loyal captain did the same.

The two smirked back at one another while they sat in the flame lit cabin.

Immortal…

Azula couldn't help but muse that she liked the sound of that.

Not even an hour later.

The tired princess loudly yawned beneath her hand as she sleepily strode down the halls in her sleep robes of the royal barge to collect her sleeping companion.

Before she soon came to a stop before their lounge room.

And then she cracked the door open…

Only for her golden eyes to twitch in aggravation when she found herself gazing in upon a sight that had her snorting out a puff of blue fire through her nostrils.

Her serving girl was passed out snoring with her face between both of her childhood friends' breasts!

"I don't recall authorizing a group snuggle." Azula growled with fire escaping her nostrils before closing the door quietly as she made her way into the room.

And then her lips pursed into a regal scowl as she plopped down on her robed posterior beside her three slumbering friends.

And then the monarch sunk back into the sofa with her eyes narrowing in annoyance as she glared at her friends through the corner of her eye.

"Nor did I tell you that you two could steal my girlfriend for the night." The princess grumbled under her breath as she lay on her back with her arms stubbornly folded over her breasts.

And yet even so she turned on her side with her possessive eyes never ceasing in observing her intended's snoring face.

"Such an unforgivable insult. A princess should not have to sleep on the side…" Azula complained in a moody voice as she began to close her eyes.

And strangely enough.

Despite her annoyance over the situation she found herself unwilling to venture to her chambers without her young companion.

And soon enough…

She too fell asleep.

Content to at least be in the same sleeping area as her girlfriend.

Even if she wasn't laying directly beside her.

They were together.

And that…was all that mattered.

**AN:**

**Alright, first let me respond to the reviews.**

**Yes Agent Banana, that is a good way to describe Naoki. She can very much be seen as a dark reflection of Elle. Or one could say that Elle is a bright reflection of Naoki. I only say that because I conceived Naoki back in 2017. And I didn't think of Elle until early 2019.**

**But despite that, Elle was first in this story so it can very much be said that it is a fitting description. **

**Anyhow, onto the afterword.**

**So, not much happened in this chapter. The next five chapters that follow this are mostly travel chapters, with some ElZula fluff mixed in here and there. The Fire Mountain arc is technically done. **

**But the new arc won't officially kick in until chapter 71. The reason why I have five travel chapters is because there were things that I wanted to cover in between.**

**Now as for Sia we saw that she does still care about Zoe. Despite her anger, she still cared enough to come see Zoe off. It will be awhile before we see Sia and Yoko again. Probably a good thirty or so chapters. **

**The next arc is a long one, and we'll be touching on some characters that we've already met, such as Rieko, Silah, and meeting others like Naoki, the sage, and more. We'll return to visit the Fire Nation court in the arc that follows after that which will be the second battle with Team Avatar arc.**

**Regarding Silah, just in case some of you thought that I had forgotten about her. I didn't. The reason why she is lurking in the shadows is because she is more interested in seeing Elle's power activate than fighting Azula or Zoe.**

**Silah is a highly efficient killer, and she is a powerful force to be reckoned with. I promise that the slowness with Silah will eventually pay off. I just want everyone to understand that she is not the sort of villain to just randomly jump into combat.**

**She also has her own tricks up her sleeve that will explain why she is so lax about trailing the Princess of the Fire Nation. In the next arc, we will continue to get momentary glimpses of Silah that show her cold nature. And then eventually Azula, Zoe and the others will meet her again in person.**

**And she will also have reappear in the arc after that. She will continue to make her appearances, and then eventually she will appear much more frequently when she clashes with Azula and Zoe.  
**

**The next chapter will be a short one, about 3000 words. We will touch base with Ling and Team Avatar. That will also be the last time we see Team Avatar for the next thirty or so chapters. **

**Since the following arc will be the second battle arc, we'll see Team Avatar in much greater detail then. But for the time being I have decided to focus on expanding the plot revolving around my several original characters.**

**Some of this will also serve as buildup for book two. **

**Aside from that, I hope everyone enjoyed the Elle snuggle scene with Mai and Ty Lee. **

**But anyhow, that's it for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-six! Traitors and Training!**


	67. Traitors and Training

**Hello everyone. I am back with another update. **

**I want to thank everyone for all of the favorites, follows and reviews since the last chapter. And as always, please continue to do so.**

**And without further ado enjoy. **

_Traitors and Training – Chapter Sixty-Six_

On the rocky shores of a sea cave.

Two earthbenders were engaging in a skillful dance while Toph grinned as she moved backwards with her broken arm still in a cast.

All while Ling charged her with a much more serious countenance as they engaged in a series of blows.

Blows that stung greatly.

But never came close to seriously wounding the other.

"You're good. No…you're great. I've never sparred with another earthbender anywhere near as good as you!" Toph exclaimed in a relaxed voice as she stood in a defensive stance while Ling's lips curved into a amiable smirk.

"I could say the same for you…Toph Beifong." Ling spoke in a composed voice with an earthen shield in hand as she stared back at her unusual training partner.

All while the other woman grinned back at her as she gestured for her to come forward once more.

"Well what are you waiting for princess? Come at me." The blind bandit taunted as she sunk back on bare feet while she listened to the sound of the older woman elegantly sprinting towards her.

And then the twenty-four-year-old woman leaped high into the air with her hair flowing in the air behind her as she dropped down above the stationary woman.

And just like that another thunderous explosion of rock echoed throughout the massive cave as the two fighters slid back in the wet dirt.

Only to dash towards one another not a moment later.

And so, it went.

For the rest of the day.

Until they sat panting on the ground beside one another while they both breathed heavily in their exhaustion.

"Your bending style…it's something else." Toph stated in a tired voice as she sat with her back to Ling while the older female rasped behind her.

"Yes…my father created it. It's a blend of the Hung Gar style and the Praying Mantis style." Ling responded in a proud voice with her hair sticking to her face while the younger woman grinned over her shoulder at her.

"I surmised as much." The blind bandit commented with a hand on her tired knee while she sensed the royal woman turn around to gaze at her.

"It's a style that requires the user to exercise even more patience than the others. The user must enshroud themselves in lightweight earthen armor…and counterattack when the opportunity presents itself…just like in the aforementioned styles. However, every step is calculated…so self-control is key." The princess explained as her earthen armor continued to crumble off her body while the other woman listened in amazement.

It took a great deal to astonish Toph Beifong.

But the daughter of the former Earth King managed to do just that.

"It varies from the other styles in that it relies more on earthbending imitating of conventional weaponry to achieve victory than the more traditional blocks and boulders." Ling remarked as she gazed at Toph's impressed face with a prideful smile on her lips.

"That's amazing. It really is. But even so…I think that it might be far too elegant for my tastes. No offense!" Toph conversed with an easy-going grin on her lips while she listened to Ling chuckle behind her.

"None taken! I suspected that you might say that." The princess quipped as the remains of her armor and shield eroded to the damp cave floor below.

"Even though we've only been training for a few days now…you're already picking up on the basics in metalbending." The blind bandit stated in a fascinated voice as she peered in the general direction of her proud training partner.

"Yes well…the future of my country is at stake. I can't afford to slack off." Ling muttered as she gazed into the distance of the vast cave network.

"Well I've gotta say that I'm impressed by your skill and resolve. And for what it's worth…I think that you will make a fine leader for the Earth Kingdom." Toph sighed with her head hanging forward while Ling's colder eyes softened in appreciate.

"Thank you Toph…for saying that." The princess murmured as she sat with her back against the younger woman's while they listened to the sound of water dripping in the sea cave.

"Think nothing of it." The blind bandit replied in a quieter voice while releasing another heavy sigh.

One can only hope that this will work out in their favor in the end.

One week later…

In a small port side town people were moving about and going about their daily activities.

While a hooded man moved through the streets with medical supplies in his good hand.

His other hand was tightly around in bandages.

And the left side of his scarred face was carefully hidden by his hood.

The former prince maneuvered through the crowds in a rushed manner only to freeze in his tracks with his golden eyes now glued to the wall in front of him.

Before his eyes were several wanted posters.

Including one that was his own.

But that did not faze him.

No. It was the contents of the poster that made his blood run cold.

Zuko's hands fell to his sides as he stood with his mouth open staring at a list of individuals that had died in his sister's service.

Doren…

Imem…

His stunned golden eyes gazed between his poster and his uncle's as he swallowed under his breath.

"Is this true? Or is this just another one of Azula's lies?" The former prince spoke in a remorseful voice as he held onto the poster with a clammy hand.

And then he discreetly pocketed his poster and his uncle's as he hurried through the streets with his golden eyes flashing in guilt.

Only to jump in shock when a voice shouted out to him.

"It's him! He's the one on the wanted poster!" A woman's voice called out as many people turned their heads in anger as they watched the young man dart away.

Zuko ran down the street with his fists balled up in guilt when several people sprinted after him.

All the while his eyes flashed with great pain when they shouted out to him.

"Traitor! Murderer!" Another voice yelled as the young man darted down an alleyway.

The royal man sped as fast as he could with his eyes never ceasing in conveying his despair as he speedily outran his civilian pursuers.

All while his mind vividly replayed the foreboding words that were featured on his wanted poster.

_Zuko chose self over country._

_If you see this traitor, shun him. Alert your local authority and tell everyone you know._

_He is no longer one of us. And he never will be again._

And somewhere deep inside Zuko's heart.

He felt a deep stab of anguish as he processed those harsh words.

Never once able to suppress the guilt that he now felt in knowing that the lives of good Fire Nation people were taken in his uncle's assault on his sister's airship.

"Eighteen…" Zuko murmured as he broke off into a run into the nearest forest.

While his hood overshadowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth in sorrow.

And then he took off to reunite with his friends.

Later that day.

Iroh sighed glumly as he now sat staring down at a candle lit tabletop with the wanted posters laid out before him.

Standing before him was a torn up Zuko.

"Is…is this true uncle?" The former prince questioned in a pained voice as he stared down into his uncle's sorrowful golden eyes.

"I…presume so. When I launched our surprise attack…the possibility of casualties had occurred in my mind. But even so…I had to rescue Aang at all costs." The former general muttered as he gazed back at his nephew with his lone eye while the young man fell down into a chair.

"We took eighteen Fire Nation lives." Zuko breathed in a tormented voice with his fists clenched in his lap while Iroh stared down in a solemn silence.

"We did Prince Zuko." Iroh replied in a glum voice as he stared back at his now distraught nephew.

"How uncle…how can we do that…and say that we are any better than Azula and my father?" The former prince pondered with his teeth ground together in his anguish while the older man sighed heavily.

"I am deeply saddened by this news. Just as much as you are. However, war is not without its casualties. And if we do nothing. Millions will die when your father invades the Earth Kingdom on Sozin's Comet." The former general explained in a grim voice as he met his nephew's conflicted golden gaze.

"I don't know if I can accept that answer uncle." Zuko answered in a frustrated voice as he tightened his fists in his lap.

The older man remained silent while he stared at his nephew with a sympathetic gaze while he watched the younger man push himself to his feet.

"I need to go be by myself for a while…I'll…be in my room if you need me." The former prince mumbled as he strode away with his golden eyes overflowing in remorse.

He knew that his uncle was right.

Eighteen lives were but a drop in the ocean compared to how many the Fire Nation has already taken.

And how many more will die on Sozin's Comet.

But even so…

Now matter how much he tried. He couldn't suppress the feeling that he had betrayed his people.

"I understand Zuko. Take all the time that you need." Iroh sighed as he watched his nephew depart down the hall of the ship.

It was grave news indeed.

And he had no doubt that Jeong Jeong and Piandao will be just as distressed when they hear about it.

Meanwhile.

Aang dropped his new wanted poster from his hands while he sat in a disconcerted silence with Sokka's hand on his shoulder.

"Eighteen dead?" The Avatar mumbled in a horrified voice while the watertribe man sighed behind him.

"It's not your fault man. It's just…that these things are bound to happen in war." The dark-brown haired man consoled in a sigh as he stood behind his dejected friend.

Although truth be told he couldn't give a shit about the Fire Nation casualties.

Not after all that they have taken from them.

From him!

"I…know. But how will we convince people to fight with us against the Fire Nation if we do the same as them?" Aang pondered in a bothered voice as he frowned with his back turned to his concerned friend.

"I don't know Aang. I just don't know." Sokka admitted with a scowl on his lips while Aang swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

"I believe that I need to meditate more on the matter Sokka. Maybe then I will know what to do." The Avatar declared as he turned away while his longtime friend nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I am going to go check on Katara." The dark-brown haired man agreed as he gave his friend a final pat on the shoulder.

Before he quietly strode out of the room with his blue eyes overflowing in anger once more.

They have got to find a way to counter the affect that this girl has on Aang.

Or else…

He swallowed with his fist clenched at his hips before he strode down the halls to find his sister.

Aang placed his hands in his lap once more while he breathed in and out.

Before he closed his eyes as his mind once more drifted away from reality.

And into the planes of the Spirit World.

Katara stood beside Pakku while he watched with paternal blue eyes as she continued practicing her therapy.

All the while the young woman continued moving her arm with the aid of her waterbending only to release a cry of frustration not a moment later.

"Katara…your arm will recover but you must be patient." Pakku spoke in a gentle voice while he took a step forward when a tear streamed down his adopted granddaughter's cheek.

"S-she ruined my arm!" Katara cried out in fury once more as she held onto her pained arm with her good hand just as she felt the older man pull her into a hug.

"It will be alright Katara. I promise." The waterbending master whispered while the young woman began to cry in his arms.

It was all he could do to hold her.

And so, he did.

While he clenched his teeth in his anger as he struggled to suppress the fury that he felt towards Azula and Zoe.

All while Sokka watched from the corner with his fist balled up in his rage.

No matter what it takes.

He vowed that he would get back at Azula for what she did to his sister!

For taking the woman he loved from him!

Meanwhile Iroh now sat across from Jeong Jeong and Piandao as his concerned friends processed the news.

"This is not good. I understand that causalities happen in war. But this…is unacceptable." Jeong Jeong muttered in a grieved voice while Iroh grimaced in understanding.

"We will be more careful next time. Unfortunately, no war is won without bloodshed. We can only do our best to minimize the death toll." Iroh stated in a serious voice as he gazed back at his comrades worried faces.

"Regrettably. This has already worked in Azula's favor. The few Fire Nation men and women that we were able to gleam towards our cause. Stole a boat an hour ago and left before we could convince them otherwise." Piandao informed with a heavy frown on his features while the other two men cringed in their seats.

"I see…then that means that we cannot remain idle here any longer." The Dragon of the West sighed as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose while his two comrades frowned in agreement.

"We must restore balance at all costs…but the question remains. What will be the cost?" Jeong Jeong mumbled in a glum voice as he scowled deeply while his companions gazed on in an unnerved silence.

Ruolo stood on the deck all by himself as he stared out into the cave with his green eyes watching closely as the two women finally emerged from the depths of the tunnel.

The princess stepped into view with a subtle smirk on her confident lips while the shorter woman followed out alongside her.

"That was quite the experience Toph. Perhaps we can do it again after your arm has healed up a bit more?" Ling queried as she strode with a shirt over her shoulder while Toph grinned in delight.

"I'm up for it whenever you are princess!" Toph exclaimed with a smirk of her own while Ling chuckled in amusement.

"Good. I am glad to hear it." The princess spoke as she clenched her fist at her womanly hip while the younger strode beside her.

"Just consider yourself fortunate that I only had one arm to work with. If I had both I would have kicked your ass." The blind bandit boasted as she rubbed at her ear with her fingertip while the older female smiled politely at her from over her shoulder.

Only for Ling to turn and gaze ahead with a much colder look in her green eyes.

'I've obtained it…metalbending.' Ling thought as she tightened her fist while she gazed down at it with a composed countenance.

In the palm of her hand she held onto a small bead of metal that was twisting and morphing its shape at her will.

The sphere of metal morphed into liquid as she effortlessly molded it in her clenched fist.

Before she closed her fist once more with a determined expression in her eyes.

It won't be too much longer now…

Before she kills both the Fire Nation Princess and the Fire Lord too.

And last but not least…

The Dragon of House Song herself.

And then…she will liberate her people.

No matter what it takes. Even if it costs her own life.

She'll bring her dream to fruition.

And that…was a promise.

**AN:**

**Two important things happened in this chapter. **

**We saw the conclusion of a training session between Toph and Ling. **

**I wanted Jaran's (and by extend Ling's as well) bending to be unique, so I made his style a fusion of the other earthbending styles.**

**Basically, it is a more graceful and light footed form of earthbending. I didn't want to create earthbenders that were carbon copies of Toph.**

**Toph is already the loud mouthed, laid back badass that we all know and love. I wanted something different in the story, and a more elegant earthbending is what I chose to go for.**

**As we saw, this form of bending doesn't really suit Toph. As it goes against her entire way of life. **

**But it suits a warrior like Ling wonderfully. **

**I also wanted to show why Jaran was so revered by his enemies and allies alike. He was able to break the mold of the typical earthbender and form something new. And now his daughter is carrying on that legacy.**

**Because Ling is allied with the Gaang we won't get to see her as much as Zoe for example. In fact, this will be her last appearance for a great many chapters. But she will come into play more when the war picks up again.**

**I also want to say that it is part of Ling's character to be arrogant and to an extent brash.**

**She's spent her whole life on the run and she feels compelled to help her people at all costs.**

**Now, whether or not she can compete with Zoe and Azula remains to be seen.**

**But she is powerful and she is charismatic, and the people of the Earth Kingdom are desperate for a leader to oppose the Fire Nation. They feel let down by Aang, because he failed to save them.**

**And now they are looking to someone else for salvation.**

**In a sense Ling and Toph seem to be becoming friends.**

**But the metalbending was what she was able more than anything else. **

**This doesn't mean that Ling is instantly better at metalbending than Toph, because she isn't. But she is more ruthless than Toph, and she intends to use it in sync with an assassination attack.**

**There will probably be more training sessions between Ling and Toph but it will likely be off panel. I just wanted to show everyone that they are training. So, it doesn't come across as a surprise when Ling uses metalbending later on.**

**We also saw that the wanted posters had a profound effect on Zuko and others in the White Lotus. **

**Thanks to Zoe's foresight, many of the firebenders in Iroh's crew abandoned him after seeing the wanted posters.  
**

**This shows that despite despising the tyrannical government of Ozai, that some Fire Nation rebels are off put by the thought of killing their countrymen in such a manner.**

**And I wanted to show Zuko's conflict. Unlike the older members of the White Lotus he isn't willing to accept their answer. But at the same time, as far as Zuko knows he also understands that they have no choice.**

**Zuko is in a tough spot. Because Ozai will kill much more than eighteen if he burns down the Earth Kingdom. Also, Zuko is unaware of the growing conflict between Azula and Ozai.**

**And in his mind Azula is just as horrible. **

**But at the same time, for someone who was long focused on regaining their honor, knowing that the White Lotus took the lives of eighteen Fire Nation people who were just doing as Azula told them to do serves to put doubt in Zuko's mind.  
**

**This also came across as a huge shock to Aang. Because Aang like Elle, is naive. He never expected to hear that they took lives. And we saw that Sokka feels no remorse for the Fire Nation casualties.**

**As the story goes on, we will continue to see a rift in ideals with Team Avatar. Aang is unable to break free from his pacifistic teachings.**

**Whereas, Sokka and the leaders of the White Lotus will do what they think must be done in order to defeat Azula, Zoe and Ozai.**

**As we saw with Katara's arm. Azula (and to a lesser extent Zoe) have dealt a great deal of pain to Team Avatar. Azula has caused them more pain than in canon. And as a result they will be even less likely to just let her take over than in the show.**

**Pain brings vengeance, and six years of living on the run, plus Katara's injury and Suki's imprisonment has made the matter personal for Team Avatar.**

**They are not going to be able to accept Azula becoming Fire Lord. In their minds they feel that they have to stop her just as much as they have to stop Ozai.**

**Anyhow. that's it for now, we'll return to Azula/Elle next chapter.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-seven! A New Voyage! **


	68. Break Time (Oneshot)

**This is just a random oneshot that I wrote which is separate from the main story but it still fits in the same general timeline. **

_Break Time - Oneshot_

Azula sat on her large throne with her callous eyes gazing down at her paperwork only to turn her head when she heard her door open quietly behind her.

For as cruel as she is, and make no mistake she is ruthless.

She found that her full lips were almost pulling into a smile when she gazed out of the corner of her cold eye to watch her loyal handmaiden scurry into her study with a food tray in hand.

And hung over her servant's shoulders was the girl's headphones with her infernal music player connected at her hip.

Almost but not quite.

Her serving girl scampered forward with her dainty hands carefully holding the tray while her golden bowtie bounced over her neckline.

All the while as her vibrant amber eyes practically sparkled when she gazed adoringly as the older woman's stony face.

"I brought you the cherries and wine that you asked for Azula-sama!" Elle announced in a cheerful voice while Azula regarded her with her usual stern golden gaze.

"Good. Set it on the table servant." Azula ordered in a cold voice while she watched with controlling golden eyes as her pet carried the tray forward.

"Yes princess. As you say. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl answered in a subservient voice that the princess greatly enjoyed as she skillfully set the tray down.

"Obedient. I like that." The princess commented in a smug voice while she turned to gaze at her pet only for her lips to curl into a slight smile when her handmaiden promptly bowed at the hip.

"Y-you know I live to serve you Azula-sama…" Elle stammered in a lovable voice with her arms tucked in neatly at her hips while Azula's dominant golden eyes regarded her in stony approval.

"Believe me peasant…I know. I…trust that you got all of the cherry pits?" Azula asked in a spoiled voice with her strict eyes gazing momentarily at her bowl of cherries.

Before she returned her hard gaze back to her curtsying handmaiden while she savored the way the teenager averted her eyes from her stare.

"T-that's so Azula-sama! All two hundred of them!" The blonde-haired girl chimed as she remained in her curtsy while the princess's spoiled smile grew even larger.

"Good girl." The princess purred in a domineering voice with her possessive eyes still gazing at her serving girl's lovely reddened face.

"H-how else may I serve you today Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a doting voice as she bent her head in a show of reverence while Azula's crimson lips adorned a pleased smile.

"Hm. Stand servant. And pour me a drink." Azula commanded as she lounged upon her throne while she watched in delight as her young girlfriend instantly sprang from her bow.

The girl was just the best pet.

She even waited for her permission to move to pour her drink!

"Yes princess! Let me know when it is filled to your liking!" The blonde-haired girl agreed lovingly as she carefully poured a tall glass of wine with a sunny smile upon her lips.

While her powerful princess observed her with a beautiful hand propped up under her chin.

"There. That will do Elle. I must be able to focus on my work." The princess stated sternly as she watched her pet swiftly halt the pour of her drink before the teenager corked the bottle.

"If my princess says that's enough then it's enough!" Elle exclaimed in a sweet voice as she set the bottle down while Azula once more found herself almost smiling.

"Have you finished the chores that I assigned you?" Azula questioned in a lazy manner as she popped a cherry into her waiting mouth while she began chewing it contently.

All the while observing in approval when her handmaid performed another quick curtsy.

"Mmh! I finished cleaning your chambers two hours ago." The blonde-haired girl declared with her chest puffing out in a display of innocent pride when her princess's domineering eyes flashed in approval.

Oh, how she loved it when her princess gazed at her in approval.

The moments when Azula rewarded her with such a look made her day worthwhile.

"Very good servant. What of my footwear collection?" The princess almost purred as she swallowed her morsel while her face rested against her clenched fist.

All the while as her crimson lips smiled once more when her handmaiden swelled in pride under her stare.

"I-I concluded with Her Highness's wardrobe a half hour ago." Elle admitted as she adorably twiddled her thumbs with a shy smile on her pretty face while the way Azula's lips pulled into a pleased smile.

Only to find herself trembling lovably in anticipation when her princess reached out a hand to pat her head.

And then not a moment later she found herself quivering cutely when long fingernails coiled into her hair.

"You have done well servant. Know that you have pleased your master." Azula spoke with her palm in her handmaid's hair while she regarded the girl with cold golden eyes.

"O-oh princess. Hearing that I have pleased you is the high point of my day." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a bashful voice while she eagerly leaned in to nuzzle her master's petting hand.

While the older woman stared at her with glacial golden eyes that shone with a sliver of fondness.

Just as Azula removed her hand from her hair soon after that while she gazed at her with pouting amber eyes.

Only for the princess to turn away from her handmaiden's puppydog like gaze as she reached into her cherry bowl once more.

"Servant…as a reward for your hard work you may take a two-hour break while I finish my paperwork." The princess announced in a controlling voice as she gracefully chewed on her cherry while she eyed her girlfriend's adorable face with a possessive golden gaze.

As much as it pained her to admit it.

She couldn't help but find her pet to be marginally adorable.

But only marginally she mused with her lips forming a thin line while her serving girl smiled at her from ear to ear.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama!" Elle cried out as she abruptly assaulted the woman around the neck while Azula stiffened as she hugged her robed shoulders.

"Peasant…. let go of me or I will destroy you." Azula growled out in a proud voice as she scowled while her handmaiden buried her face in her dark hair.

"I-I love you princess." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a tender voice with a lovable flush on her cheeks while she hid in her girlfriend's hair.

Just as she smiled timidly when she felt a strong hand touch her back while Azula stared coldly down at her.

"I…like you as well servant." The princess grumbled in a stubborn voice as she turned to glare at the wall with her hand resting on her handmaid's back.

Only to give the blonde a quick pat to the back before she gently pushed the teenager out of her lap.

"I just knew that you felt the same Azula-sama! We're two peas in a pod!" Elle cheered as she stood smiling by the arm of her princess's throne while Azula rolled her golden eyes at her.

"Go take your break before I change my mind and put you to work." Azula scoffed as she turned away with her fingers grasping at her glass of wine before taking a calming drink as she sighed softly.

Only to gaze out of the corner of her eye a moment later to find Elle still beaming at her adorably from beside her throne.

"What are you standing around for peasant? I told you to go take your break." The princess stated in a strict voice with a scowl on her lips while the blonde smiled back at her.

"I am! I'm taking it with you Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out in a carefree voice while the older girl stared at her with deadpan golden eyes.

"Ugh! Whatever peasant." Azula snorted as she turned to gaze back down at her paperwork while Elle grinned over her shoulder.

"I couldn't ask for a better best buddy than you Azula-sama!" Elle chirped with an everlasting sunny smile while Azula turned to glare at her.

Only to jump in a panic when the older woman barked out an order at her.

"If you are going to spend your 'break' here then I demand that you make yourself useful and massage my shoulders!" The princess bellowed in a pompous voice as she reclined in satisfaction when her serving girl sprang forward in adorable urgency.

"Yes princess! Straight away!" The blonde-haired girl shouted as she placed her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders while the older woman smiled in approval once more.

"Splendid. And when you are finished with that 'best buddy'. Perhaps you could also massage my feet." Azula spoke in a smug fashion as she lounged on her rear with a relaxed countenance.

All the while savoring her girlfriend's soft hands as her handmaid beamed back in response.

"Forever as you say Azula-sama." Elle answered in a jubilant voice as she faithfully massaged Azula's shoulders while the princess regarded her with a fond golden eye.

"That's my peasant. The only kind of peasant for me." The princess remarked with a hand over the arm of her throne while her handmaid smiled sweetly from over her shoulder.

"I-I am so happy to hear that Azula-sama. And just as happy that we have each other." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a lovable voice while golden eyes gazed at her once more.

"As am I Elle. As am I." Azula sighed with a hand resting against her cheek while Elle smiled as widely as can be.

And strangely enough.

For once she spoke the truth.

Taking in this girl under her wing was the best choice that she ever made.

Of that, she was damn certain.


	69. A New Voyage

**Hey everyone.**

**I am back with another chapter. This one is mostly more team bonding. The story will pick up again in around chapter seventy-one.**

**Just recently the story hit the 800,000 word mark! So that is something to celebrate. **

**As always, thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews since the last update. Please continue to do so. And enjoy!**

_A New Voyage – Chapter Sixty-Seven_

The royal barge was swiftly sailing through the oceans waters when the sun began to rise over the blue horizon.

Azula opened her golden eyes before yawning noisily only to glance down when she heard a soft snore from below in her lap.

Her callous golden eyes softened ever so slightly as she to find herself gazing down at Elle curled up with her head on her thigh.

Her regal lips remained in a thin line as she reached down to plant her hand in her servant girl's hair while the smaller girl slept with her face burrowed against her belly.

Only for her golden eyes to widen when she heard the sound of Ty Lee giggling behind her.

"Ty Lee." The princess stated with an edge to her voice as she turned to scowl over her shoulder to find both noblewomen smirking back at her.

"Aww! That is so cute Azula!" The brown-haired woman gushed with a hand over her giggling mouth as she still sat on the sofa in her pajamas.

To which the robed woman could only grit her teeth together as she released an authoritative growl while her young girlfriend continued to snore in her lap.

"Good morning Azula." Mai greeted with a small smirk on her lips from where she lounged on the couch while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"You two have some nerve stealing my pet for the night." Azula growled in a spoiled voice as she sat back with her hand in Elle's hair while the small girl mumbled against her belly.

"We didn't steal her. She fell asleep with us while you were busy with that House Song bitch." The markswoman commented in an impassive voice while the royal woman scowled back at her.

"Yeah! Besides you should have seen it Azula. She was all tucked up in a cuddle with us when she woke up to notice that you were asleep on the other side of the couch. As soon as Elle saw you, she went over to snuggle up in your lap!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a cheery voice with a bright grin on her beautiful lips while Azula rose an inquisitive brow as she gazed down at the girl in her lap.

"Of course, she did. Two noblewomen couldn't even begin to compare to a princess." The princess huffed in a pompous voice with a prideful flip of her hair while her two childhood friends observed her in amusement.

"Right Azula! How could we?" The brown-haired woman agreed with another giggle while she smiled over in the direction of her little sister's adorable face.

It was in that very moment that the young girl began to stir while all three of her highborn friends turned to peer down at her yawning face.

All while she drowsily opened her amber eyes to find herself peering up at Azula's strictly scowling visage.

"Wake up peasant! It's time for you to get up and serve me!" Azula barked in a spoiled voice with her gorgeous lips pursing into a proud scowl while she glared down at her yawning serving girl rolling about on her thigh.

"Azula…" Ty Lee sighed with a shake of her head while Mai snorted over the demanding woman's behavior.

"Ohayō gozaimasu minasan…" Elle spoke with another yawn as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes while Ty Lee grinned down at her.

"Ohayō gozaimasu baby sister!" The brown-haired woman cooed with a wave of her hand while the young handmaid smiled shyly in her direction.

"Ohayō gozaimasu…little sister." The markswoman stated with a measure of fondness permeating through her usually monotone voice while she glanced down at the adorable serving girl's beaming face.

"Oneesans! I really enjoyed our snuggle!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with her head propped up against her girlfriend's belly.

While she smiled bashfully with her master's strong hand still planted in her soft golden hair as she lovably pushed her face into the older girl's robed belly.

Both noblewomen gazed affectionately in the younger girl's direction while the royal woman released a heavy sigh.

"Ohayō gozaimasu…tiger monkey." The princess sighed with the barest hint of a blush on her regal cheeks while she dominantly held the mumbling girl against her stomach.

"A-Azula-sama…" Elle stuttered in a puppylike voice as she hid with her face in Azula's womanly thighs while she savored how her girlfriend patted her head.

"Come now Elle. It's far past time that we got up." Azula grumbled in a cold voice with her palm in her pouting girlfriend's hair while Elle continued to yawn in her lap.

"Yes princess." The blonde-haired girl yawned as she slowly sat up with a timid smile on her lips while the sighing woman gently pushed her out of her lap.

"I enjoyed it just as much as you Elle! We'll have to do it again sometime. Right Mai?" Ty Lee commented in a chipper voice as Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye when Elle's eyes sparkled in delight.

"I-I want to have another snuggle with my oneesans!" Elle cheered with a fist in the air while Mai sighed in her seat.

"I'm not much for snuggles. But…I suppose we could. If it will make you happy kid." Mai spoke in a deadpan voice as she gazed fondly at the smiling girl through the corner of her eye.

Only for a foot to stomp down on the flooring which prompted all three girls to turn their heads towards Azula's deeply scowling face.

"Absolutely not! There will not be a repeat of this incident. If there is…I will destroy you!" The princess bellowed as she stood up with her arms folded over her robed breasts while she fixed her sulking serving girl in a terrifying glare.

All while both noblewomen rolled their eyes at their leader outside of her line of vision.

"N-no snuggles with my oneesans?" The blonde-haired girl protested in an adorable voice while the older girl narrowed her eyes down at her.

"I see. You're developing an interest in Mai and Ty Lee now. Is that it?" Azula demanded in a domineering voice as both of her childhood friends gazed at her as if she had grown a second head while Elle tilted her innocent head.

"Of course, I'm interested in them! Mai and Ty Lee are my big sister's!" Elle cried out with a sweet smile on her lips while her big sister's sweatdropped as they both sighed fondly in unison.

"It's Ty Lee isn't it? You want to date Ty Lee, don't you?" The princess growled with her arms folded over her breasts while all but her handmaid nearly fell over in disbelief.

"W-what? Azula that's ridiculous! Elle's my adorable little sister! I don't want to date her!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with her hands in the air while her fellow noblewoman rolled her eyes.

"Waste of breath." The markswoman muttered as she yawned before straightening up as she pushed herself to her feet.

"N-no! I don't want to date anyone but you Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in with an adamant shake of her head while the robed woman scowled as she fixed a glare down at her.

"When we are traveling you sleep in my chamber alone. You are my sleep mate! Is that understood!" Azula commanded in a haughty voice with a foot tapping on the floor while the smaller girl adorably flushed under her glare.

"Y-yes Azula-sama…" Elle gushed with a hand on her cheek as she averted her eyes from Azula's dominant gaze while the older woman released a proud huff over her.

The acrobat giggled with a hand over her mouth as she stood up beside the bored markswoman.

In all the years she has known Azula this was the first time she has ever heard her refer to anyone as her sleep mate!

The two noblewomen shared a knowing look before they gazed back to strange couple.

"Humph. You better servant. Don't make me punish you." The princess grumbled in a pompous voice as she set a hand on her shapely hip while she felt her pet tug on her robes.

"O-oh my fire queen…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a still sleepy voice as she yawned with her much taller master towering over her.

"My peasant." Azula muttered in a stern voice as she began to move towards the door with her serving girl following after her footfalls.

"Now that's pink." Ty Lee stated in an approving voice with a giant grin on her lips while Mai just sighed beside her.

"Did you take your medicine before you went to bed?" The princess pondered in a strangely attentive voice with a hand on her curvaceous hip only for her eyes to narrow when her handmaid shrunk under her stare.

It was also just as astonishing to the two noblewomen to see the ruthless princess take time from her day to make sure their young friend took her medicine.

"I…may have forgotten…" Elle trailed off as she squirmed under Azula's disciplinary stare while listened to the mighty woman release a low growl.

"Naive girl. How can you expect to breath properly if you don't take your medicine?" Azula asked in a voice akin to a mother lecturing her child while she exhaled a puff of flames through her nostrils.

"Azula…don't be so hard on her. It was just one night." The brown-haired woman spoke in a sisterly as she stepped up behind the pouting girl.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl answered in a bashful voice as she chewed on her lip while she kicked at an imaginary pebble while the princess scowled down at her.

"Servant." The princess growled with her foot tapping upon the floor while her young girlfriend blushed under her stare.

All the while the two nobles gazed between their two friends with an unhidden fondness for the younger girl in their eyes.

"Who could be mad at a face this cute?" Ty Lee questioned with a warm grin on her kind lips as she patted Elle's shoulder while her adopted sister turned red over their combined attentions.

And even Mai cracked a hint of a smile as she gazed down at the petite girl's lovable face.

"Whatever am I to do with you Elle? Must I do everything for you?" Azula remarked as she shook her head with one elbow propped up on her other arm while she tried to squash her affections for her innocent companion.

"I won't forget tonight Azula-sama! I promise!" Elle assured with a joyful nod of her head as she wiped at her sleepy eyes once more while Azula released another snort over her.

"No. No you won't. But I must say I am very disappointed with your guidance Ty Lee." The princess commented with a huff while she turned to fix a cold stare in the flinching acrobat's direction.

"Sorry Azula! I'll make sure she takes it next time!" The brown-haired woman cheered with her hand on the smaller girl's back while her little sister smiled shyly up at her.

"I appointed you as Elle's jail warden Ty Lee. It is your job to dictate her life when I am not present." Azula ordered as she with a hand before her face while her two childhood friends sweatdropped.

"Uh right Azula. Her jail warden…" Ty Lee sighed as she began to walk with her friends while putting the bulk of her weight on her good foot.

"Like I told you before Elle. If you ever decide that you want to have a little more freedom in your life…" Mai trailed off in a deadpan voice while Elle still smiled as brightly as can be.

"I don't know what you're talking about oneesan! I'm as free as a bird!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she strode between her big sister's while the markswoman gazed down at her with her brows furrowing comically.

"As free as a bird in our cage." The princess taunted in a smug voice as she gazed back at her serving girl's cheery face while the acrobat cast her a disapproving stare.

"Ty Lee?" Elle queried in a lovable voice as she peered up at the acrobat with sweet amber eyes while Ty Lee immediately turned to glance down at her.

"Yes, little sister?" The brown-haired woman responded in a doting voice as she grinned down at the handmaid's adorably thoughtful face.

"Since you're my jail warden…what happens if I'm bad?" The blonde-haired girl inquired in a curious voice as she held a finger under her lip while the acrobat patted her shoulder.

The mere mention of Elle being 'bad' was outright laughable to Team Azula.

"Hm. I don't know little sister. I would probably have to take you to snuggle jail." Ty Lee declared with a finger rubbing the underside of her chin while her fellow noblewoman sweatdropped as Elle beamed up at her in excitement.

"Ty Lee." Azula warned in a glacial voice as she rolled her eyes over her acrobatic friend's almost maternal behavior while Elle cried out in delight.

"I want to go to snuggle jail Ty Lee!" Elle shouted as she peeked up at Ty Lee's grinning face with endless adoration in her innocent eyes.

"Well…I can't just take you there if you haven't committed a crime." The brown-haired woman said with a thoughtful smile on her warm lips while the royal woman glared back at her.

"I guess you're going to have to commit a crime to get there Elle." The markswoman remarked as she folded her arms over her breasts.

While she wisely avoided mentioning that she would be sent away after the mission's end.

Even though she was getting a light punishment.

She knew well enough that it would deeply sadden her gentle friend.

And that thought left an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

"Oh! So, I need to be bad to get endless snuggles?" The blonde-haired girl replied in a contemplative voice as all three of her friends humorously paused in their tracks.

"You will receive no reward for disobedience. Now enough of this nonsense! I demand that you come with me to attend to my morning needs. And then after that you will cook us breakfast." The princess demanded with her hand waving in the air as the noblewomen gazed at her in a deadpan silence while the young serving girl still smiled brightly.

"I can't do that Azula-sama. For the next hour I won't take any orders. Because I'm a bad criminal." Elle stated as she puffed out her chest in a show of innocent pride as Ty Lee giggled beside her while Mai arched a brow in amusement.

"Really? So, does that mean that you've finally decided to let go of your foolish pacifism and join me in slaughtering all who stand in the way of my conquest?" Azula snorted with her arms crossed over her breasts only to roll her eyes when Elle shook her head.

"Oh no! I'm still a pacifist. It's what my mother taught me. And it's what I'll always be." The blonde-haired girl chirped in a carefree voice while her princess released a mocking snort over her.

"That's the most naïve thing I ever…" The princess trailed off with a prideful scowl on her lips as the acrobat lightly slapped her shoulder.

"You don't say little sister? What sort of criminal are you?" Ty Lee conversed in an amicable voice as she turned to grin back at Elle's adorably thoughtful face.

"The naughty kind who might miss a pit in a cherry!" Elle responded in a mischievous voice with a hand over her mouth.

While her big sister's watched in amusement when Azula's eyes suddenly took on a dangerous glow.

"If I should find a single pit in my cherries…" Azula growled with her full lips pursed into a regal scowl while she glared back at Elle's playful face.

"Ooh cherry pits. That's naughty Elle." The brown-haired woman giggled as she patted the younger girl's shoulder while the serving girl beamed up at her.

"Don't tell Azula-sama. But I might forget to put that second packet of sugar in her coffee." The blonde-haired girl whispered between both of her sweatdropping big sister's.

Only for all three of them to jump in fright when a wall of blue fire abrupt flared to life behind the now glowering princess.

"You will do no such thing! You will make my coffee to perfection or you will be sleeping alone in the servant's quarters!" The princess bellowed in a tyrannical voice while she watched in satisfaction when her serving girl quivered under her glare.

"N-no! I don't want to sleep alone! Please don't do that to me Azula-sama!" Elle whined with a pout on her lips while she gulped when Azula began to stalk towards her.

"Azula…" Ty Lee sighed with a shake of her head while Mai did the same when Azula snapped her fingers before the poor girl's face.

"Curtsy me. Now!" Azula commanded in a sadistic voice with smugness in her dominant golden eyes when she observed her young girlfriend speedily bow at the hip.

"If Her Highness says curtsy! I curtsy!" The blonde-haired girl piped with her arms at her sides while the royal woman strode to a stop before her with a confident smirk on her crimson lips.

"Like I have said many times Elle. If you ever want to date someone that isn't a control freak…" Mai commented in a dry voice while Ty Lee sweatdropped beside her.

Yet they were not surprised when the kind hearted girl's smile did not waver in the slightest.

"Hm. Why don't you come with me and put on my stockings for me? You'll do that for your princess won't you?" The princess purred in an irresistible voice as she traced a fingernail on her serving girl's overwhelmed cheek.

"Why don't you put on your stockings yourself Azula?" The markswoman snorted in a monotone voice as she gazed at the quivering girl with mild amusement in her bored eyes.

But the acrobat still smiled at the two as she giggled once more.

"O-of course I'll put on your stockings for you Azula-sama." Elle agreed in a mousy voice as she with her timid eyes at level with Azula's sizable bosom.

While the older woman brushed her fingertip along her cheek.

Only for her adorable amber eyes to blink in a trance when the smirking woman patted her cheek with her warm hand.

And just like that she stood in a lovestruck daze as she watched the royal woman turn away with a graceful smile on her full lips.

"Come along now dear. Follow your goddess!" Azula ordered as she wagged her finger in a come-hither motion while she sauntered away with her round posterior swaying seductively behind her.

All the while the two noblewomen stood sweatdropping as they turned to watch their young friend gazing hypnotically after the princess's swaying ass.

"O-oh my." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a lovelorn voice with her innocent eyes following her older girlfriend's robed ass.

Just before she stumbled past her sighing big sister's while she quickly padded after her commanding girlfriend.

"And when you're finished with cooking our breakfast you can get started on cleaning my footwear collection." The princess sighed in a spoiled voice with a hand on her hip while her serving girl struggled to keep up with her.

"Y-yes princess." Elle mumbled with a lovable blush on her features while Azula's smirk grew even larger.

"Such an obedient pet." Azula cooed with a refined smile on her lips while she tauntingly bounced her hips before Elle's widened amber eyes.

And then she turned around the bend with her young handmaid naively following after her heels like a lovesick puppy.

All while the princess's smug smirk never once lessened as she took great delight in how her innocent girlfriend was so easily hypnotized by her swaying posterior.

"She's such an unbearable control freak." The markswoman stated with a roll of her eyes just after the peculiar couple vanished in the direction of the princess's large personal chambers.

"Yeah! Azula certainly is. But I still think that they make for a pink couple!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a giant grin on her lips while her lifelong friend just shrugged beside her.

And soon enough they resumed their walk to the royal barge's kitchens.

About a half hour later in the princess's vast royal quarters…

Azula now sat on her large plush throne with a spoiled grin on her beautiful lips now fully clothed in her royal armor.

All except for her knee-high stockings that is.

She gazed down with domineering golden eyes at her prostrated serving girl while her trembling pet held her bare left foot in her open hands.

The kneeling girl swallowed the lump that was in her throat while her awestruck amber eyes gazed down at her master's flawless foot.

All while her timid gaze swept over the much taller woman's beautiful bare calves that hung in her line of vision.

It was only when her girlfriend gently nudged her cheek with her right foot that she was jolted out of her reverie.

"Go on dear. Slide on my knee-highs for me." The princess purred with a fist against her amused cheek while she smirked down at her adorably naïve serving girl's reddened face.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. As you…say." The blonde-haired girl squeaked as she knelt with one hand under her princess's foot while the mighty woman smiled down at her.

"Of course. Feel free to stay down there for as long as you like. I have no doubt that there is much for you to admire." Azula commented in a conceited voice with a finger pressing against her cheek while she watched her young girlfriend bashfully push her face into her knee.

And without even giving any thought she planted her other hand in Elle's hair while she began to pet the girl's soft blonde hair beneath her warm palm.

"Ooh my princess charming…" Elle trailed off in a whine with her forehead against Azula's smooth knee while she subconsciously massaged the underside of her girlfriend's foot.

"A foot massage? I don't recall giving you an order to rub my feet. My…you are a good girl." The princess spoke in a regal voice with a charming smirk on her lips while her hand rested in the blushing girl's hair.

"I-I am so happy that you think so Your Highness." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a sweet voice as she carefully rubbed the sole of her princess's foot while the monarch's long fingers fiddled with her hair.

"You like being at the foot of my throne don't you Elle?" Azula questioned in a dignified voice with her face resting against her fist while she savored the younger female's skilled hands as they kneaded her foot.

"I do Azula-sama. Because I know that when I am with you that you will keep me safe from all harm." Elle answered in a soft voice as she peeked up at Azula's stony face while she started slipping the stocking up the sole of her foot.

"I suppose that is correct. I am your home after all. You don't have anything to worry about little lady. Just…serve me. And I will take care of the rest." The princess sighed as she reclined upon her throne with a rare content expression in her callous golden eyes while her little handmaid pulled her stocking up over her foot.

"T-that's so…. y-you…you are my home Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a lovable voice with a misty look in her innocent eyes while the royal woman's cold eyes narrowed over the tears.

"Don't cry Elle. No tears!" Azula ordered with a thrust of her fingertip while her beautiful lips pursed into a protective scowl just as the emotional girl drew the stocking up her calf.

"I-I know it's just that I'm so happy in your service Azula-sama." Elle answered with a sniffle while her girlfriend's now socked foot fell from her hands.

Only to find herself gazing upward into Azula's stern golden gaze when the monarch pushed up chin up with her fingertip.

"I said no crying! What part of that don't you understand!" The princess barked with a disapproving scowl on her lovely lips before she pulled her quivering handmaid up from the floor.

"O-okay. I won't." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with a shy smile just as she was pulled forward into the dominant woman's lap.

Only for a pleasurable shiver to travel down her spine as she listened to the powerful woman lean forward to growl against her ear.

"Is something bothering you?" Azula growled as she drew her gasping girlfriend in before she pressed her nostrils up against Elle's timid forehead.

"I'm just a little worried Azula-sama…" Elle confessed in a meek voice only to blush when she a light puff of air brushed against her forehead.

"About what? Is this about those stupid boys?" The princess demanded as she released a dominant snort against her serving girl's shaking forehead while her pet trembled in her arms.

"N-no. Well maybe a little bit." The blonde-haired girl replied in a mousy voice before giggling once more when the older woman snorted against her skin.

Oh, how she loved being Princess Azula's favorite handmaid…

"Pay those worthless boys no mind. You belong to me." Azula spoke in a possessive voice with her lips bared in a snarl while Elle shook in her arms.

"I-I belong to you Azula-sama. I am yours." Elle mumbled in a serene voice with a bashful look in her amber eyes while Azula's beautiful lips growled against her skin.

"Mine. My submissive. My girl." The princess declared in a voice of absolute domination as she clutched the back of her small girlfriend's soft head while her serving girl hid in her cheek.

"Y-yours Azula-sama. My dominant…my master…my love." The blonde-haired girl swooned with a peaceful sigh escaping her lips as she pushed her face against her girlfriend while the princess's full lips curled up into a pleased smile.

"That's my girl. My Elle." Azula stated as she held Elle in her muscular arms while her handmaid adorably nuzzled her cheek.

Only for a thunderous rumbling sound to suddenly penetrate into the air that prompted both girls to gaze down at the princess's now growling belly.

And the princess's crimson lips twitched into a giant smirk when the young girl jumped to her feet in a panic.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama! I will go make your breakfast straight away!" Elle cried out in a devoted voice while Azula smiled back at her in approval.

"Yes, I suppose you should. Shouldn't you? But first…finish up with my other foot would you dear?" The princess purred as she lazily thrusted her bare right foot in her handmaid's blushing face once more.

"Sure. I can do that!" The blonde-haired girl chirped before she dropped down into a bow with her princess's foot in hand while the firebender's toes wiggled before her awestruck eyes.

"Hm. And do be certain to hurry up. I am absolutely famished. As much as I enjoy this. You can always fawn over my feet more later." Azula sighed with a finger against her regal cheek as she lounged back on her posterior while she savored the sensation of her young girlfriend's hands on her foot.

"Yes Azula-sama. As you say. Always as you say." Elle quipped with a joyful smile adorning her face once more while she happily pulled the stocking up over Azula's warm foot.

"Such a good girl indeed." The princess remarked with another content sigh escaping her lips as she closed her eyes while her kneeling serving girl concluded pulling her stocking her calf.

And soon enough Azula was relaxing with her hands folded in her lap while she smiled down the prostrated girl that was now sliding her boots onto her socked feet.

And it wasn't long before the young handmaid had concluded in that task as well.

And with that accomplished Elle soon dashed off to fetch her princess a hot cup of coffee.

About ten more minutes after that…

Elle now stood in her maid uniform with a tray in hand while Azula reached out to grasp her coffee mug.

"I made it just how you like it Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl piped in a sweet voice while her princess took her coffee while she turned to gaze at her in approval.

"Good. I would have punished you if you would have done otherwise. You may go begin making breakfast. Tell Mai and Ty Lee that I will meet them in the dining area. Understood?" The princess commanded as she her backside sunk into her plush throne with her cup in hand while she gazed at her curtsying servant girl.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed in a jubilant voice as she gracefully bowed before her master while Azula callous golden eyes glanced over her in a pleased fashion.

"That will be all servant. You are dismissed." Azula commented as she took a sip of her coffee with a sigh leaving her lips while Elle bounced to her feet on command.

"I-I'll see you soon master…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a doting voice as she smiled shyly before she began to pad her way towards the doors.

Only to immediately stop when she heard her master's authoritative voice call out to her.

"You are a good servant Elle. And I know that I can always count on your service. And I just…want you to know that I will take good care of you." The princess spoke with a tiny measure of fondness permeating her cold voice while her loyal handmaid trembled in gratitude.

"I know Azula-sama. I know." Elle whispered in an appreciative voice with a hand over her chest while Azula turned to scowl at the nearest wall.

"Go on girl. Scurry off now! Go cook my food." Azula grumbled with a spoiled wave of her hand while Elle beamed at the back of her head.

All the while she glared at the wall in hopes that the girl didn't see the affection that was brewing in her cold golden eyes.

"Her Highness's belly must be nourished and I shall see it done!" The blonde-haired girl called out in a pure hearted voice before she hurried away once more.

But not before she turned to peek back at the proud woman one final time before she quietly closed the doors behind her.

And the princess turned to stare off after the closed doors as she sighed under her breath.

She is really going soft on this little peasant girl…

Soon enough Azula was striding through the long halls of the royal barge with her coffee cup in hand.

All while her callous golden eyes scanned the servants going about their morning duties in a manner almost akin to a very strict mother that was making sure that her children were not misbehaving.

Ever since she has gotten to know her innocent servant girl, she has begun to go a little easier on her royal servants.

It was an annoying compulsion to be certain.

But realized that Ty Lee and Zoe both had a point.

In order to ensure that her reign was long and plentiful it was essential to be a monarch that her people looked up to.

Yes. She still wanted them to fear her.

But also…

Now she felt a curious desire for them to idolize her as well.

"You there…servant. Where is Captain Zoe?" The princess questioned in a voice devoid of emotion as she gazed down at a random servant scrubbing the floor while the girl swiftly dropped down into a low bow.

"In her chambers Your Highness." The servant replied with rag in hand as she her nose almost kissed the floor while the tall woman still loomed over her.

"Go fetch her. Tell her that I wish to have a word with her. You may resume your current…task when you return." Azula commanded with a wave of her hand while she gazed hard down at the servant when the girl hesitated to move.

"F-forgive me for saying so but the captain said that she would kill anyone who disturbed her before eight." The handmaid stated with a nervous swallow while the royal woman scowled down at her in annoyance.

"Tell me girl. Who commands this ship?" The princess queried in a voice of absolute authority as she shifted on her booted feet with her coffee in hand while the servant sunk into the floor.

"Y-you princess. You command this ship." The servant answered in a submissive voice while the woman towered over her.

"Good. It pleases me that you understand. Now go get her." Azula spoke in a stricter voice that had the girl springing to her feet in a panic.

"S-she isn't going to kill me, is she?" The handmaid inquired with her eyes gazing down at the floor as bent her hip in reverence while the woman rolled her eyes down at her.

"No. You aren't going to get killed servant. Now go!" The princess snapped with a hand on her hip while she watched the girl rush the opposite way.

"Y-yes princess! I'll get her!" The servant cried out as she ran down the hall while the royal woman still glared after her.

'Curse that little peasant…she's making me go soft on these weaklings.' Azula thought as she snorted out a puff of flame through her nostrils before she took another drink of her coffee.

Only to sigh under her breath as she resumed a lazy walk in the direction of her captain's chambers.

All the while she gulped down her sip of coffee in a content manner.

Although she has to admit.

That girl…

She makes the best cup of coffee.

And just like that the moody princess found herself almost smiling in approval as she drank another satisfied swallow of her morning beverage.

She truly is her finest servant.

However, as fate would have it Azula's good mood was not to last.

She came to a stop at the end of the hallway with her golden eyes now twitching in aggravation as the servant girl flinched when the noblewoman shouted back at her.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…she picks now of all times to summon me." Zoe complained on the other end of the door as she made her way over while Azula now glared icily in the direction of her door.

Only for the door to open not a moment later just as the servant girl released an embarrassed cry when she found herself gazing at the half naked woman's muscular body.

"O-oh my…sorry!" The handmaid squeaked as she turned and bolted the other way while the soldier glared after her just as the princess sighed as she walked forward.

Only to freeze in her tracks when she too found herself gazing at the other woman's near naked form.

"Princess…what do you want?" The captain asked in a ruder voice than usual while the royal woman quirked an inquisitive brow as she glanced down at her naked breasts.

"Are you…" The princess trailed off after hearing a second voice inside the chamber before turning back to her captain with a flicker of sadistic amusement in her eyes.

"Fucking someone? I was. Before you interrupted." Zoe responded with poorly hid anger in her voice that seemed to inspire Azula to linger longer.

"How…unfortunate. But even so…I need to have a word with you…in private. My second in command." Azula spoke in a cruel voice as she took another smug sip of her coffee while Zoe now glared a hole through her skull.

"Jiao. Get out." The captain ordered with annoyance lacing her voice while she listened to the other woman grumble as she hastily slipped on her clothes.

"Jiao? You brought a girl with you?" The princess pondered with a brow arched in curiosity while she gazed questioningly at her soldier's unusually irate face.

And if nothing else mildly irritated that Zoe hadn't bothered to tell her that she was bringing someone without her prior input.

"Our first fuck in fifteen months and you kick me out of the room." Jiao grumbled as she speedily slipped on her pants with her dark hair falling over her back.

All the while her blue eyes narrowed in annoyance just as she threw her blouse over her head.

And Azula never ceased staring at Zoe with her brows raised in a questioning manner while the other woman still glared back at her.

"There will be many more." Zoe grunted as the younger woman released a dismissive snort as she made her way out.

"That was some of the worst sex that I've ever had!" The dark-haired woman exclaimed as she pushed her way out while the soldier gritted her teeth as she glared back at her cruelly amused monarch.

"Don't you dare try to accuse me of poor performance!" The captain hissed with her teeth clenched together in her fury as she watched her occasional lover storm out.

Azula turned her head lazily as she watched a woman around her age stumble out.

She knew from the moment that she laid eyes on her that she wasn't highborn.

And she couldn't help but scrunch up her nose in distaste as she watched the girl offer a rushed bow.

"Pardon my disheveled appearance my lord." Jiao greeted in a casual voice while Azula stared down at her with sneering golden eyes.

"If you are going to speak to me peasant then I expect you to do so properly. You will only address me as Your Highness. Is that understood?" The princess snorted with evident disgust in her voice that turned to anger when the woman almost glared at her.

"My apologies...Your Highness." The dark-haired woman answered in an uncaring voice before she moved down the hall after the soldier pushed her away before the princess could punish her.

"Eloquent choice of companion Zoe." Azula commented with another snort as she icily stared after the other woman's retreat while Zoe still glared back at her.

"I could say the same thing about you. And your companion." Zoe retorted with sass in her voice while Azula spun around to narrow her eyes in anger.

"I strongly advise you to watch what you say about my servant girl." The princess stated in a cold voice with her cup in hand only for her scowl to deepen when the soldier released a mocking laugh.

"You come here to my chamber door. Interrupt my orgasm. Just to threaten me? Don't you have anything better to do this morning princess?" The captain taunted as she leaned on her door with a small smirk on her lips while the princess's golden eyes shook in aggravation.

"Please. I had no idea that you were engaged in…whatever it was that you were doing with that…peasant of yours." Azula snorted with a pompous shrug of her shoulders while Zoe's hazel eyes pierced her skull once more.

"Her name is Jiao." Zoe replied with a margin of snap that had Azula staring at her more coldly as she strode in her chamber to get dressed.

"Like I care what her name is. Anyhow. I thought that I would let you know that our next destination is the Forgetful Valley." The princess remarked in a stony voice as she gazed in at the older woman as she started to slip a bra over her chest.

"That's it? That's what you came to bother me for?" The captain asked in a still annoyed voice as she stood with her back turned to her still scowling ruler.

"I don't quite think I care for your tone Zoe." Azula spoke in a spoiled voice her back against the door while the soldier turned to cast her an impassive glance.

"Too bad. You should know by now that I don't hold my tongue. If you don't like it Your Highness. Then replace me." Zoe answered with her lips curling into the barest hints of a smirk while Azula's callous eyes cast a murderous glare her way.

Although as much as Azula was loathed to admit it.

Once more, Zoe had a point.

She knew well enough by now that the woman was irreplaceable.

"Lucky for you I am in a good mood. So, I'll just ignore that. But to answer your question. No, that is not all. In four hours…I want you to meet me in the training room." The princess commanded as she took a calming drink of her coffee while the soldier tilted her head curiously.

"Fine. I'll be there." The captain agreed as she slid her arms in a long-sleeved shirt while her princess still gazed at her scarred back.

"See to it that you are. Oh, and one more thing. Do be certain that you teach that…peasant of yours how to properly address her betters." Azula complained in a strict voice with her frigid eyes staring at Zoe's rigid face while the older firebender turned to meet her gaze.

"You really should try to stop looking down on your own. It isn't going to help you win the support of your people. You know, that right?" Zoe quipped in a blunt voice while Azula clenched her jaw together as she turned to glare back at her.

"It isn't your place to give me orders Zoe." The princess snapped with a spark of anger in her voice while the soldier sighed.

"I'm not giving you an order. I am giving you advice. And if you're the intellectual that I take you to be you'll take it. You need to respect your own if you want them to respect you. There are over five hundred million people in the Fire Nation. They're not going to hail the name of a monarch that looks upon them as if they are worms. They will only cheer for a woman who treats them with dignity." The captain explained in a casual voice as she pulled her shirt down to her waist while the royal woman looked as if she were about to murder her.

"I suggest you tread carefully Zoe." Azula growled with her fist clenching her mug while Zoe began to walk forward.

"Why else do you think the people cheer for me with such adoration? Did you think I was bluffing when I told you that I was the most popular noble?" Zoe questioned with a proud gleam in her eyes while Azula's golden eyes still penetrated her soul.

"I get the point Zoe. Now shut your mouth before I shut you up for good!" The princess barked with fire escaping her nostrils while she stared coldly at her soldier's grating countenance.

Only to find herself stiffening when the other woman placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not telling you this to berate you. I'm telling you this to help you. You're off to a good start. Ever since you led us off that island…the people on this ship look upon you with newfound admiration. They see a princess worth serving!" The captain assured in a strangely supportive voice while princess relaxed her posture ever so slightly.

"As if I needed you to tell me that." Azula grumbled in a prideful voice as she glared back into Zoe's passionate hazel eyes.

"Stick with it. Be the leader that these people…that I see in you. And I know that you will eclipse each and everyone one of your ancestors in your shadow." Zoe concluded in a resolute voice just as Azula slapped her hand off with another snort escaping her nostrils.

"Your counsel has been heard soldier." The princess admitted in a grudging voice as she shifted on her booted feet while the soldier glanced out of her chamber window.

"And as for as Jiao goes. I have a fondness for the improper ones." The captain confessed in a nonchalant voice as she turned to smirk back at the royal woman's incredulous countenance.

"Why does that not surprise me. Although I am displeased with you for neglecting to mention that you were bringing along this peasant girl." Azula sighed with a hand on her womanly hip while Zoe just shrugged her shoulders.

"She's an old lay. We fuck from time to time." Zoe responded in a dismissive voice as she wiped her face off with a wet rag while Azula gazed at her in a taken aback manner.

"An old lay?" The princess asked in a flat undertone with puzzlement in her callous eyes while the other woman nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not too good with commitment. At least not when it comes to relationships. So, I find her to my liking." The captain muttered as she gazed out the window with an indifferent expression in her hazel eyes.

"I have to say Zoe. I hadn't pegged a woman of your stature to engage in such casual sex. Least of all not with a lowborn woman." Azula snorted with an arrogant smile on her lips while Zoe turned to cast a boastful look her way.

"What can I say princess? She has a talented tongue on her." Zoe boasted with a smirk on her lips while Azula rose a brow as she folded her arms over her breasts.

"Is that right?" The princess purred with a small trace of perversion in her voice as she held a finger under her chin.

All the sudden finding herself longing to plant her ass on her lovely little handmaid's face…

Only to sigh in a spoiled manner as she shook her head with a regal smile on her lips.

Alas, she promised the little dear that she would wait until she comes of age.

"She does. Which reminds. Don't ever cuntblock me again." The captain remarked in a foul tempered voice while the royal woman scrunched up her nose in uncharacteristic puzzlement.

"You truly are without class." Azula stated dryly as she rolled her golden eyes back at Zoe while the older woman once more shrugged off her taunts as she resumed cleaning herself up.

And with that the two concluded their odd talk.

Before they once more went about their own business.

Forty-five minutes later in Team Azula's royal dining area.

Azula sat back with a hand over her full belly while a content sigh escaped her crimson lips.

Mai and Ty Lee looked just as satisfied as they pushed their empty plates away.

All while the three highborn women gazed at their young friend as the serving girl sat beside the mighty monarch still happily nibbling on her hotcakes.

"Thank you, Elle. That was very good." Mai commented as she wiped her mouth off while she gazed at the bashful handmaid with a spark of fondness in her stern tawny eyes.

"I-I'm glad that you liked it Mai." Elle replied in a sheepish voice while Ty Lee grinned over in her direction.

"It was great little sister! We really appreciated it!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a sisterly voice as she leaned forward with her chin in her hands while Elle adorably blushed under her gaze.

"I-I am always happy to serve my family." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a timid voice as she smiled between all three of her highborn friends while her big sisters smiled back at her.

"Aww. She's such a sweet little helper. Isn't she Azula?" The brown-haired woman conversed in a cheerful voice while the royal woman rolled her eyes back at her.

"The tiger monkey is a fine servant. I would have no other." Azula snorted in a pompous voice as she gracefully wiped her lips while her pet peered up at her with a grudgingly lovable puppy dog face.

Only to lazily gaze down at the girl when her handmaid suddenly tugged on her sleeve.

"Did…did I please you with the breakfast Azula-sama?" Elle asked in a worshipful voice as she peeked up at Azula's regal face while her master finished wiping her mouth clean.

The princess grunted as she proudly gazed ahead while the girl continued peering up at her with loyal amber eyes.

All while both noblewomen stared at her with imploring gazes while she turned to glare down at her devoted pet.

"It…was good servant." The princess grumbled at long last only to stiffen when the smaller girl lounged over the arm of her throne to hug her side.

"Knowing that I pleased my princess is all that I need to start my day with a smile." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a bashful voice as she pushed her face into the older woman's muscular arm while the princess glanced down at her with approval in her cold eyes.

"Like I said Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off with a warm smile on her lips while Azula lounged on her throne with Elle hanging onto her arm.

"Your enthusiasm to serve pleases me greatly. Now finish your meal." Azula stated in a strict voice while her young companion sunk into a pout alongside her.

"B-but I wanted to hug." Elle protested in a lovable voice as Ty Lee grinned over her way only to straighten in a panic when Azula's voice cut through the air.

"Are you defying me peasant!" The princess growled as she glared down at her adorable handmaid while she delighted in how the younger girl shrunk under her domineering gaze.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed while her fellow noblewoman rolled her eyes over the princess's overbearing behavior.

"N-no! Azula-sama I'm not!" The blonde-haired girl whimpered as she sunk into her plate when the royal woman thrust a finger in her reddened face.

"Then eat your food! Now." Azula barked with a puff of flames spewing from her nostrils while Elle began to meekly resume picking at her meal.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." Elle mumbled in a sweet voice while Azula released a haughty scoff over her.

"Such a troublesome pet. You would be lost without my dominance." The princess commented with a fond smile on her lips as she took a drink of her coffee while her childhood friends exchanged an exasperated glance.

"That's so Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl replied in a mousy voice as she smiled shyly up at the royal woman's beautiful face.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I will just have to continue dictating your little life." Azula commented with a hand on her cheek while Elle smiled as widely as can be.

"Please do! I find your authority to my liking!" Elle chirped in a cheerful voice as she nibbled on her hotcakes while Azula's lips curved into a smug smirk.

"So how long is going to take for us to get there?" The markswoman pondered in a bored voice as she gazed at her leader while her young friend peered back at her curiously.

"Where are we going now Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked in an inquisitive voice while she turned to her girlfriend's ever brilliant visage.

"We are going to the Forgetful Valley to speak to a sage about managing that power of yours." The princess responded in a calm voice as she took a drink of her beverage while her serving girl tilted her head in puzzlement.

"What? We're going to a valley to forget about my powers?" Elle repeated in an adorably naïve voice with a finger under her chin only for her three highborn friends to sweatdrop over her query.

The acrobat still smiled as she gazed fondly back at her adoptive sister.

While the princess's golden eyes twitched in comical anger before she released a loud groan as she glared down at the chipper girl beside her.

"No! We aren't going there to forget! We're going there so we can find out how I can control your power!" Azula snapped in a snort as she massaged the bridge of her nose while Elle still chewed on her lip in confusion.

The two noblewomen stared at her in a deadpan silence before the weapons expert finally spoke.

"You control her power Azula? It's Elle's power. Not yours." Mai stated in a pointed voice with her arms folded over her breasts while the young girl nibbled on her hotcakes.

"Mai has a point Azula." The brown-haired woman agreed only to sigh when she noticed that her words fell on uncaring ears.

"Wrong! I own her. She's my pet. Therefore, her power belongs to me." The princess retorted in a spoiled voice as she reclined on her posterior while her lifelong friends sighed in defeat.

"Yep! Azula-sama owns me! I'm her servant girl and it's my job to serve her. If this is what she wants then it's probably for the best!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a sweet smile while her princess smirked in approval as her big sister's sighed once more.

"And there you have it. You heard it from the girl herself. Her power is mine. And to answer your previous question Mai. At most, it should only take us a few days to get there." Azula spoke in a smooth voice with an arm over the side of her large throne while Elle gazed up at her in boundless admiration.

"Yay! This is such exciting news! We're going on another family road trip!" Elle shouted in a cheery voice with a small fist pumping in the air while Azula's turned to glare down at her once more just as Ty Lee grinned back at her.

"Foolish peasant! It isn't a road trip! It's a mission!" Azula scoffed in a pompous undertone as she rolled her lovely eyes while her handmaid continued shouting in joy.

"It's the same thing and you know it Azula! It's a road trip!" Ty Lee agreed in a sisterly voice with a warm smile on her features while her little sister beamed in excitement.

"We're not even on a road! We're sailing on the ocean!" The princess bellowed in an arrogant voice as she tried to squash the fondness in her callous eyes while she scowled down at her pet's lovable face.

"The ocean is our road and there's no limit to where we can go!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a jubilant voice while her princess rolled her golden eyes over her once more.

All the while both noblewomen found themselves unable to resist cracking a smile over their young friend's infectious cheer.

"Soft hearted tiger monkey." Azula snorted in a cold voice with her cup in hand while she frowned down at her young girlfriend's innocent face.

"I guess it's a road trip then." The markswoman taunted with a sliver of smugness in her voice while the royal woman glared at her through the corner of her eye.

Only for all three highborn women to turn their heads not a moment later when they noticed their young handmaid was now rifling through her backpack.

"What are you doing now girl?" The princess questioned in an ever-attentive voice while she watched her smiling handmaid withdraw a small notepad.

"I'm recording a reminder so that we don't forget when we get to the Forgetful Valley." Elle declared with a never fading smile as she wrote in her notebook while the three women now sweatdropped in amusement.

"What? A reminder? Ugh! You know what. Forget it! I don't even care!" Azula exclaimed with a deadpan countenance before sighing under her breath.

All the while the acrobat began to giggle once more as she smiled over at the young girl as she wrote in her notebook.

"You're so resourceful little sister!" The brown-haired woman praised in a mutually cheerful voice while the small girl flushed under her gaze.

"There! Now we won't forget!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she closed her notebook while the princess rolled her eyes over her.

"How reassuring." The princess stated flatly as she massaged the bridge of her nose while the younger girl peeked up at her.

"Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a gentle voice while Azula turned to gaze down at her with another sigh leaving her lips.

"What is it now servant?" Azula inquired in a composed voice only to turn her head curiously when Elle sprang to her feet before scampering over to her side.

Only to blink in surprise not a moment later when the blonde quickly planted a bashful kiss on her cheek.

An action which incurred another gush from the acrobat while the markswoman watched with softened tawny eyes.

"I-I just wanted to give you a kiss princess…" The blonde-haired girl admitted in a sheepish voice as she averted her eyes while the princess's amused golden gaze.

"That's so pink!" Ty Lee giggled with a hand over her mouth while Mai sighed beside her.

"Such a lovely little thing…" The princess purred with a sliver of a blush on her regal cheeks as she leaned forward on the arm of her throne.

"I-I am so overjoyed to know that you think so Azula-sama." Elle stuttered in a timid voice just as she felt Azula's warm hand take a hold of her shivering cheek.

"And you are all mine." Azula spoke in a possessive voice with her breath tickling against her serving girl's blushing cheek.

"That's so Azula-sama. Y-yours forevermore." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a shy voice as she felt the older woman's breath wash against her cheek.

"Hm. That's right…my girl." The princess declared with her fingers now lingering on her young girlfriend's skin while the small girl smiled back at her.

This one will always be hers she mused while she stroked her adorable girlfriend's cheek.

All the while her golden eyes flashed with a possessive gleam as she gazed dominantly back into the younger female's innocent amber eyes.

Hers and only hers.

And she always will be.

Because this one belongs to Azula.

**AN:**

**Firstly, I am glad that you enjoyed the one shot Agent Banana. There will be more to come in the future. I have a few ideas for more one shots that I think people might enjoy.**

**We'll get to see a little more of Jiao in the coming chapters. Thus far, I have found her to be an amusing addition to add in to the mix. **

**Next chapter we'll learn a little bit more about Elle's world. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. **

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-eight! Photographs and Peace!**


	70. Photographs and Peace

**Hey everyone.**

**Here I am with another chapter. **

**Thank you so much for the favorites and follows lately. **

**My ambition is that by the time this series concludes that it will be mentioned in the same breath as Gladiator and the other huge Azula centered stories. So, if you're a fan please continued to favorite, review and follow!**

**And as always enjoy! **

_Photographs and Peace – Chapter Sixty-Eight_

About an hour later.

Team Azula sat in a lounge room while they watched their young friend sift through open bag with a contemplative expression in her amber eyes.

"Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a sweet voice while the woman sighed as she set down her cup.

"What now Elle?" Azula asked in a stern voice without delay while she glared at the two smiling noblewomen through the corner of her eye.

"I think I want to make a decision for myself!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a cheery voice while all three women nearly fell over in comical shock.

The two noblewomen sweatdropped as they gazed at their adopted little sister while the princess's golden eyes now twitched in obvious displeasure.

"What! You wish to decide for yourself?" The princess almost snarled while her two childhood friends listened in amusement.

"Well…that's good I suppose." Mai stated with humor in her voice while Azula scowled at her from the other side of the sofa.

"Yeah! It is. Isn't it Azula?" Ty Lee chimed with a grin on her lips while Azula glared a hole through her skull.

"No Ty Lee! It isn't. Now listen here peasant. You're not allowed to make your own decisions. I am your master and I will make your choice for you." Azula remarked in a controlling voice while she smirked down at her serving girl's adorably thoughtful face as both noblewomen rolled their eyes.

"I don't know Azula-sama…I feel like I've already made my mind up. And that maybe I should make just this one choice for myself…" Elle trailed off with a finger under her lip as her big sister's smiled in approval while Azula now glared down at her.

"Made up your mind about what Elle?" The markswoman inquired in a curious voice while the younger girl smiled softly as she held her mother's jewelry box in her lap.

"I've decided that I want to spend my life spreading kindness and helping out those in need. Just like my mother did." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a brightened countenance while her big sister's eyes softened after hearing her words.

Only for the princess to scrunch her nose up in unhidden disgust as she groaned over her young girlfriend.

"Ugh! Soft hearted peasant! I should have expected that you would say something like that." The princess huffed as her posterior sank into the sofa while she scowled down at her serving girl's naïve face.

'Curse this peasant. Why did I have fall for this little pacifist?' Azula thought with her arms folded stubbornly over her breasts as she turned to angrily glare over her shoulder at the nearest all.

All the while trying as hard as she could to suppress the sliver of a blush that she could feel developing on her regal cheeks.

"Oh, don't be such a grump Azula! I think it's very sweet of Elle to want to spend her life helping people! The brown-haired woman exclaimed as she lightly slapped her scowling friends' shoulder only for the other woman to cast a foul glare her way.

"I know Azula-sama! Maybe after you become Fire Lord, we can travel the world helping out those less fortunate than us!" Elle chirped with great cheer lacing her voice as she peered up at her girlfriend's now completely repulsed face.

While both noblewomen sweatdropped in humor as they exchanged an amused glance with one another.

The mere thought of Azula being forced to travel the world to provide charity to those in need just to avoid displeasing Elle was a truly humorous one indeed.

"Elle…" The princess growled with a beautiful scowl on her full lips while she glared down at the smaller girl's innocent face.

"Yeah Azula. You could be the lord of peace." Mai taunted with a small smirk on her lips while Azula's callous golden eyes glared a hole through her skull.

"It would be nice to do anyhow. We could help make the world a better place as a couple." The blonde-haired girl stated with a still present smile while the two noblewomen smiled teasingly at the princess's irate face.

"Absolutely not! As Fire Lord I will not reduce myself to traveling the world to provide charity to peasants!" Azula barked with a glower on her lovely lips while her young girlfriend still held onto her mother's jewelry box.

"What got you thinking about all of this Elle?" Ty Lee asked with concern in her voice while Elle stared down at the box with a sentimental look in her amber eyes.

"I've just had a lot on my mind. That's all." Elle answered in a quieter voice as she bit her lip while her three friends took note of something hidden in her voice.

"Like the Avatar?" The markswoman queried as she turned to face the younger girl's thoughtful face.

"I…have something to tell you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl began in an uncertain voice while the older girl rose an inquisitive brow.

"And what would that be?" The princess questioned in a strangely attentive voice only to furrow her brows when her handmaid reached into her bag once more.

"I-it's about Rieko." Elle admitted in a sheepish voice as she withdrew her cellphone while the trio now listened closely.

"What about her? Have you been hiding something from me?" Azula pondered in a stricter voice with annoyance flashing in her stern eyes when Elle's shoulders slumped.

She has!

"Back on the island I…discovered that she left me encrypted messages on my phone…" The blonde-haired girl confessed in a hesitant voice while all three of her friends gazed at her in alarm.

"That was over two weeks ago! And you are only just now telling me this?" The princess hissed with her teeth ground together in her anger only for the acrobat to frown over in her direction.

"Azula. Stop that. You don't have any right to be angry with Elle. She's been more forthcoming with you than anyone else would have been. So, what if it took her two weeks to tell us? She's still telling us." Ty Lee scolded with her arms crossed over her breasts while Azula turned to glare in her direction.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would tell me to ignore what she had to say. And I felt compelled to consider her words. Because it involves the people back home." Elle responded with her hands in her lap while Azula released a loud scoff over her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I would have told you. Because it is painfully obvious that this woman is trying to manipulate you!" Azula snapped while she sunk back in her seat with a snarl escaping her lips.

As much as it angered her to admit it.

For the first time in her entire life she felt concern over someone being manipulated.

It was absurd!

And yet no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that she shouldn't care.

She did.

She cares for this little peasant girl.

"What…do the messages say Elle?" Mai inquired in a supportive voice with her lips forming a frown while she watched curiously as the girl powered on the device.

"Well…they were recorded in advance. In the event that I declined to go with her. And they're in Japanese too. So just anyone won't be able to make out the words." The blonde-haired girl explained as she chewed on her lip while the three highborn women listened in rising suspicion.

"In…advance?" The brown-haired woman repeated with worry in her voice while the princess still sneered in her direction.

"Y-yeah. You see phones can be used to communicate with people an entire country away…provided that you have reception from power supply towers. She suspected that I might be somewhere outside of the range of reception…so she recorded messages on the phone she gave me." Elle stated as she held the phone up while the trio gazed at the device in astonishment.

"You can talk with someone all the way on the other side of the country with that?" The markswoman breathed with awe in her voice while even the princess listened with her golden eyes flashing in amazement.

"Yep. For example, if the Fire Nation had phone service Ty Lee could call you from the palace and vice versa." The blonde-haired girl replied in a patient voice while her friends gazed ahead in shock.

"That's…that's incredible! Isn't it Azula?" Ty Lee conversed with her mouth in the shape of an o while Azula still glared down at the device.

"I suppose so. But only marginally." The princess snorted with a haughty wave of her hand while both noblewomen now rolled their eyes at the back of her head.

"I have to say Elle…the technology in your world. It's…fascinating." Mai spoke in a piqued voice while Azula stubbornly rolled her eyes.

"It seems that our worlds went down completely separate paths. Yours is more spiritual…more supernatural. Ours…is more technological. I guess we abandoned all of those things long ago. In order to focus on building our technology." Elle mumbled as she gazed down at her phone while her girlfriend let out another snide snort over her.

"How foolish of your people. No technology is worth the loss of bending." Azula commented in a haughty undertone yet even so she still found herself leaning over her small girlfriend's shoulder to scrutinize the device.

"Is that why you're leaning in to get a peek at it Azula?" The brown-haired woman teased with a smile on her lips while the royal woman snapped her head up to glare back at her.

"Be silent Ty Lee! I am inspecting the device for wartime purposes and nothing more." The princess insisted with a pompous snort while both noblewomen cast her a deadpan stare.

"So…anyway. I'll just translate as she speaks." The blonde-haired girl muttered as her friends gazed back to her with unhidden curiosity in their eyes.

"You do that servant. I demand that you tell me every word! Is that understood!" The princess ordered as she thrust a finger in her now quivering serving girl's face while her childhood friends sighed in exasperation.

"O-of course I'll tell you every word. I'm your loyal servant Azula-sama. And I-I'll always serve you to my fullest." Elle stuttered with adoration in her amber eyes while Azula smiled down at her in approval.

"Just…see to it that you don't forget who you serve peasant." Azula scoffed in a prideful voice as she sat over her handmaid while the smaller girl scooted closer to her.

"I-I could never. I serve you princess." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a lovesick voice only for a blissful smile to form on her lips when she felt a hand lower into her hair.

"Hm. Good girl." The princess purred with her palm petting her serving girl's hair while she allowed the girl to push her face under her armpit.

"A-Azula-sama." Elle swooned in a timid voice as she melted like a kitten under Azula's strong hand while the woman possessively held onto her head.

Only for the princess's eyes to narrow in aggravation when she sensed her two friends staring at them.

"What are you two looking at!" Azula growled out in a protective voice as she spun around to glare at her two intimidated friends.

All the while the much shorter girl hid shyly under her muscular arm while she cradled her head against her chestplate.

"Nothing Azula! We were looking at Elle's phone." Ty Lee assured with a wave of her hand while she still smiled at Azula's scowling face.

They were such an adorable couple!

"Play the message Elle." The princess commanded in a voice of absolute authority while she found herself slipping her toned arm over her girlfriend's petite shoulder.

"Yes Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a soft voice as she smiled happily when her princess wrapped her arm around her small back.

"You belong to me." Azula declared in a possessive voice with her crimson lips pursed into a snarl while Elle adorably hid under her arm.

"That's so. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Elle agreed in a sighing voice as she rested her face against her master's elegant armor while Azula's strong arm latched around her side.

The two noblewomen briefly gazed at the two in mutual amazement before they gazed back down at the device just as it lit up.

And then a mysterious womanly voice emanated into the air of the royal lounge.

And with that their young friend began translating the woman's every word.

Until finally.

Four minutes later.

The trio sat in a perplexed silence as they gazed away with astonishment and evident concern for the threat that this strange woman posed to them.

All the while digesting everything that they heard this woman say.

Elle came here on her own…

This Rieko knew about Elle's power…

A pseudo space.

Stare into the darkness and cry a thousand times over.

Apostles.

Build a better world.

And…come back.

Suffice to say that all of their protective urges were now in overdrive.

But none more so than Azula herself.

"H-how could Elle get here on her own? There has to be more to it than that!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed in a stunned voice while the princess gritted her teeth as she glared down at the phone.

"Yeah. How is that possible?" The markswoman muttered in a baffled voice as she gazed down at her adopted sister's emotional face.

And they could both tell that for once Azula was frustrated with an enemy of hers.

Azula was almost always the one who knew everything and had the upper hand.

But for the first time in her life.

The princess was at a complete disadvantage.

And it was obvious that Azula did not like that.

'Damn this infernal woman! What does she know that I don't? What gateway?' The princess thought with her eyes narrowing in her fury as she clenched her fists in her lap.

Only to be quickly snapped out of her reverie by her young companion's unusually sorrowful voice.

"A world where a mother doesn't have to die protecting her daughter…a world where my p-parents would be alive." The blonde-haired girl lamented in a barely perceivable voice with her bangs hanging over her eyes while her friends sat in a numb silence.

"Elle…" Ty Lee whispered with a tear streaming down her cheek while Elle sat with her head hung low.

And it went without saying that all of Team Azula was furious with this woman for trying to use their young friend's departed parents to manipulate her emotions.

"Foolish girl! I already told you to pay no mind to what this woman has to say! She's trying to deceive you!" Azula scolded with something akin to concern in her cold voice while she stared hard down at her companion's infuriatingly conflicted face.

"Azula's right Elle. There is no such thing as a perfect world…" Mai advised in a soft voice with her tawny eyes thawing as she gazed down at her adopted sister.

Just before she briefly glanced at the back of Azula's head before she quickly turned away.

She couldn't help but wonder how Elle will react when she learns about some of the more gruesome things that the Fire Nation has done.

That the Avatar and Zuko are now trying to change.

How will Elle feel about Azula then?

"W-what if I misread her? What if I can help make the world a better place? What if there is something that I can do with this power that would benefit millions?" Elle questioned as she gazed pleadingly up at her friends baffled faces while Azula ground her teeth together in aggravation.

"Is there any end to your naivety? You are far too easily played." The princess snorted as she rolled her eyes only for both noblewomen to stare at her in disapproval.

"But…b-but if there's even the slightest chance that I can do something positive to benefit the world…then I should consider it." The blonde-haired girl reasoned as she shook her head while the princess stared at her with obvious annoyance in her eyes.

"How many times must I tell you not to worry about the state of this world or any other?" Azula sighed in a highly irate voice with a deepening scowl while her young girlfriend gazed down at the floor.

"Sumimasen." Elle muttered as she sat with her back turned to Azula while the much taller woman loomed over her with a displeased countenance.

"Azula…you can't fault Elle for wanting to help out others. That's just how she is." The brown-haired woman stated softly as her friend scowled back at her before leaning over the worried girl's shoulder.

"Just do as I say Elle. And I will figure out the rest." The princess ordered in a smooth voice as she stared sternly down at the younger girl's back.

"It's not that simple Azula-sama. Rieko knows something. And we're probably never going to get it unless we go to her." The blonde-haired girl responded with a shake of her head after putting the phone back in her bag while her friends sat in a contemplative silence.

The royal woman could only scowl with her lips pursing into a tight line while she glared down at her pacifistic companion.

"Please. You underestimate me. I am more than capable of deciphering this woman's cryptic words." Azula scoffed with a haughty snort before she plopped down directly beside her dainty serving girl.

"I'm sure that we'll be able to figure it out Elle." The markswoman assured in a sisterly voice as she gazed comfortingly down at the teenager's innocent face.

"She…said that if I combine my power with hers…that we can change the world." Elle spoke as she gazed down into her lap while the three highborn women gazed at one another in bewilderment.

All the while Azula's scowl only continued to deepen even further as she gazed hard down at her girlfriend's disconcerted face.

"Ugh. I have heard enough about this woman! Why are you so focused on what she has to say anyway?" The princess complained in a spoiled voice with her arms folded over her breasts while she fixed her handmaid with a jealous stare.

"Azula…Elle's just trying to figure out what all this means. That's all." Ty Lee stated with a sigh as she sat beside the scowling royal woman.

Yet she couldn't help but find it adorable that Azula was getting so jealous over Elle interacting with another woman of royalty.

"I-it's not like I'm interested in dating her Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered while she gazed up at her girlfriend's glowering face while the older woman huffed over her.

"You better not be peasant! If you are, I will have no choice but to destroy you!" Azula barked in a possessive voice with a growl escaping her lips as she glared down at her quivering pet's bashful face.

While Mai rolled her eyes outside of her line of vision.

"I-I'm not Azula-sama! I would never betray the holder of my heart!" Elle cried out as placed a hand on Azula's arm while the proud woman released a haughty snort.

"Humph. That's what I like to hear." The princess grumbled with her boots on the floor while she allowed her small girlfriend to touch her arm.

"I swear Azula. It's beyond me how Elle has the patience to put up with you." Mai commented in a monotone voice while Azula glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"It's just that…she was the one to bring stability to the region." The blonde-haired girl admitted as she turned to gaze down at her mother's jewelry box while her three friends listened in growing curiosity.

"What happened to your homeland Elle?" The brown-haired woman questioned in a supportive voice while she gazed down at the smaller girl with concerned bray-gray eyes.

The teenager thoughtfully bit her lip while the three women stared at her curiously before she finally responded.

"There was a war…before my time that changed the world. But…not for the better." Elle stated with her brows furrowing in contemplation while Azula cruel golden eyes flashed with unhidden excitement over the mention of war.

While both noblewomen now cast the royal woman a reproachful stare over her war mongering ways.

"I demand that you tell me all about this war of yours servant." Azula ordered as she greedily slipped her muscular arm around her pet's neck before she shoved the smaller girl under her armpit once more.

Just as a sophisticated smile returned to her full lips while she squashed her blushing serving girl beneath her armpit.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a timid squeak while she paid no mind to how the woman was restraining her under her arm.

"Azula…is it really necessary to put Elle in a neck lock?" Ty Lee asked in a helpful voice only for Azula to turn to scowl icily back at her.

"You're wasting your breath Ty Lee." The markswoman snorted with a roll of her eyes while the petite girl smiled shyly under the princess's domineering arm.

"Silence Ty Lee! I am her alpha. Not you! And I will do as I please with my submissive." The princess barked with a puff of fire escaping her nostrils while her two childhood friends just sighed in exasperation.

"Right Azula. Your submissive." The brown-haired woman sighed with a small smile on her lips while she gazed at her two friends.

"It…was a war that changed everything. It was…World War 3." Elle spoke in a barely perceivable voice while all three highborn women gazed at her in increased wonder.

"World War 3? Like our One Hundred Year War?" Mai inquired in a softer voice while Elle solemnly nodded her head.

"Y-yeah. It was a war so devastating that by the wars end…much of the world was left in chaos. Governments were toppled. And people all around the world were forced to fend for themselves in a chaotic war-torn land." The blonde-haired girl explained in a glummer voice while her friends listened in a transfixed silence.

A heaviness now filled the air as both noblewomen turned to gaze pointedly at Azula's scowling visage while the royal woman snarled in their direction.

"T-that's horrible Elle." Ty Lee replied lamely with a depressed look overtaking her usually cheerful face.

"Oh, stop being so emotional Ty Lee. Wars are a part of human nature. Which is why it is essential to win the war at all costs so your nation doesn't fall into chaos." Azula snapped in a frigid voice as she glared back at her two frowning friends while her girlfriend hid under her armpit.

"Azula." The markswoman warned with a trace of anger in her voice while the monarch released a haughty huff.

"And then…that was when Rieko appeared in my corner of the world. And with-it stability." Elle spoke as she turned to gaze at her friends fascinated faces while they listened closely to her tale.

Team Azula continued to sit in a wondrous silence as they all gazed back at their young friend with a shared mutual unconcealed curiosity in their eyes.

"She brought back food, order, and comfort. She brought back everything. And that's why she's a pretty big deal." The blonde-haired girl concluded with a nod while the three women exchanged an amazed look only for her princess to snort smugly over her.

"Please! There is no one who is a bigger deal than me!" The princess scoffed in a snobbish voice as she flicked her bangs from her eyes while both noblewomen cast her a deadpan glance.

Only for her red lips to curve into a smirk once more when her serving girl lovingly nuzzled her muscular bicep.

"Oh Azula-sama…there is no one greater than you." Elle swooned like a lovesick schoolgirl with her face in the older woman's well-muscled arm while Azula puffed out her chest over her.

"Of course, there isn't. And you had best remember that peasant." Azula snorted with a conceited smirk on her lips while she lounged back against the sofa with her small serving girl under her dominant arm.

"I-I could never princess. You're my fire queen." The blonde-haired girl stammered with her cheek against her master's chestplate while she felt a strong hand slide down her back.

"Hm. So, I am." The princess purred in a smooth voice with a confident smile on her lips while her hand grasped at the small of her young girlfriend's back.

"I have got to hand it to you Azula. You are so full of yourself that you had to steer the conversation away from Elle's people back to you." Mai stated in a monotone voice as she sat with her arms folded over her robed breasts while Azula glared back at her.

"I suggest you watch yourself Mai. I was simply directing her mind back to healthier thoughts." Azula retorted in a cold voice with her callous eyes forming a penetrating stare that silenced the other woman.

Before she turned to gaze sternly down at the smaller girl under her arm while her regal lips expressed disapproval over the girl's sadness.

"I'm sorry that your people had to go through that Elle. I really am." The brown-haired woman commented at long last with her hands on her arms.

Elle spoke so little of her 'Earth'. And there was so much that they didn't know about it.

And it was becoming apparent that there was more that Elle was running away from than they knew.

"It's not your fault oneesan. It's just the way war is. But I…don't like it." Elle mumbled as she gazed back at her big sister's compassionate face while the older girl still frowned in concern.

"Neither do I." Ty Lee agreed with firmness in her voice while she gazed back at Azula's stoic face while the royal woman cast a moody glare back at her.

"And…neither did my mom…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a reminiscent voice before she sat up once more while the princess stared at her back with a perplexed look in her golden eyes.

Azula furrowed her brows once more with her lips creasing into a thin line while she tried her hardest to squash her affections for the younger girl.

And yet…

Somehow, she was feeling something akin to a flicker of concern for this peasant girl.

How bizarre is that?

The two noblewomen sat with unhidden concern in their eyes as they watched in pity when the teenager began to dig through her bag once again.

All the while they never stopped gazing at the blonde's face when they noticed the wetness developing in her kind amber eyes.

Only for all three of them to gaze on intently when the girl withdrew a small sheet of paper that the princess had seen before.

While both Mai and Ty Lee gazed down with fascination in their eyes to find themselves peering at a lifelike image of their young friend at no more than four years old!

With a blonde-haired woman and a young boy wearing glasses.

"This…this is a photograph of me…my mother and my brother." Elle announced in a solemn voice with the photo in hand while her big sisters stared down at it in awe.

The two speechless women sat back in an astonished quiet as they still gazed in spellbound amazement at the image in the serving girl's hands.

"That's…a photograph…it's so realistic." The markswoman whispered with her tawny eyes flickering in sympathy as she gazed down at her adopted sister's emotional face.

Meanwhile the acrobat wiped a tear that was dripping down her cheek before she leaned forward to place a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's beautiful Elle. Your mother was so beautiful." The brown-haired woman spoke in a tender voice with her eyes overflowing with tears while she gazed down at the photograph in wonderment.

And most baffling of all was the fact that Elle's brother actually looked…like a kind young boy.

Not all like the cruel man her little sister tell her about many times now!

"Y-yes. She was." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with a tear streaming down her cheek while her friends gazed at her in shared pity.

"Elle…I'm sorry." Mai remarked in a saddened voice with sorrow reflecting in her eyes as she watched Elle clutch the photograph to her chest.

"Foolish peasant! Cease those waterworks right now or I will have you put to death!" The princess bellowed with a snarl on her lips while both noblewomen turned to direct her an exasperated stare.

"Azula…just let the poor girl cry." Ty Lee advised with her hand on Elle's back while Azula turned to scowl back at them.

"The girl cries far too much for her own good." Azula scoffed in a haughty voice as she glared over her girlfriend's shoulder while her scowl deepened after listening to the girl sniffle.

"In the aftermath of the great war…she dedicated her life to helping people recover. There…there wasn't anyone that she wouldn't try to help." Elle spoke in a grieving voice with her hair hanging over her eyes while the three women listened in sympathetic silence.

"She was a good person Elle." The brown-haired woman stated in a gentle voice with another tear dripping down her cheek while the markswoman gazed on in sorrow.

All the while the princess continued to stare on with a barely noticeable sliver of concern in her callous golden eyes.

Just what was it about this girl's tears that made her feel this way?

"She…she taught me that no one has the right to take the life of another. T-that's what she said and that's what she did. So…I…t-try to abide by it." The blonde-haired girl confessed with her arms over her chest while the acrobat gazed over her shoulder with wet brown-gray eyes.

The statement hit all three members of Team Azula in the chest.

Even the cruel princess herself.

Even though she didn't want to admit it.

All three of them have taken their fair share of lives on the battlefield.

Even the kind hearted Ty Lee.

The two noblewomen shared a saddened look while they gazed at the young girl's back.

"Why does that not surprise me…" The princess sighed as she scooted up behind her handmaid with a regal frown still adorning her lips.

Such a troublesome girl…

"J-just before we parted ways…she told me…t-to be safe and to live with goodness." Elle stuttered with her hands grasping desperately at her photograph while her friends sat behind her in a heavy quiet.

It was more than obvious to Team Azula that their young friend's departed mother loved her deeply.

"Elle…I am certain that your mother would be proud of you. I know it." The markswoman consoled in a soft voice as she gazed down in concern at the smaller girl's back.

"Yeah. That's right. Isn't it Azula?" Ty Lee chimed in as she turned her head to glance over her shoulder at Azula's stoic face while the woman sighed heavily in response.

"Yes. She would…now stop your bawling right now!" Azula barked with a snarl escaping her beautiful lips while her two childhood friends sighed in frustration.

"All of my life…I-I have tried to live by her words. But there are so many cruel people." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a disconcerted voice with her amber eyes gazing ahead while her three highborn friends scooted closer to her.

And then the three women formed a protective huddle around their saddened young friend.

"Ssh. It's okay little sister." The brown-haired woman cooed as she slid her arm around the petite girl's neck while the smaller girl sniffled against her chest.

"That's enough crying now. Don't make me punish you." The princess grumbled with a sophisticated scowl on her full lips while she gazed hard down at her annoyingly glum girlfriend.

"T-those two girls from the Capital…and that man in the alley…and those boys back in Fire Mountain…that soldier S-Strados and Felix are all so very cruel." Elle mumbled as she sat between the three women while they listened in concern over her.

All the while the royal woman pursed her lips into a furious scowl while she stared down at her sorrowful handmaid.

'What does this woman want with my serving girl? She belongs to me and I will not share her with another monarch. When I meet this wretched woman, I will be certain to teach her that I…am Elle's alpha.' Azula thought with a puff of wrathful fire escaping her nostrils while she pushed her body into her pet's dainty frame.

And then she slipped her muscular arm around the girl's other shoulder before she tucked her sniffling serving girl under her armpit once again.

"Naïve girl. The world is not a kind place. And the sooner you understand that. The better off you'll be." The princess remarked with another growl as she drew her small companion under her arm while she allowed the girl to lean into her armored breast.

"We'll protect you Elle. Please try not to worry so much." Ty Lee instructed in a sisterly voice as she smiled gently down at the shorter girl while she still patted her back.

"Yeah. We will." Mai agreed with a resolute nod while she sat close to the smaller girl while Elle gazed gratefully between all three of them.

"You would be lost if we didn't." Azula snorted in a pompous voice with a returning smirk on her lips while she held her girlfriend's face into her side.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu...minasan." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a bashful voice as she placed her head against the older woman's chest while her big sisters gazed at her fondly.

"Think nothing of it little sister! You're one of us!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with revived grin while the young girl blushed under her patting hand.

"You would do well to abandon this pacifism of your mother's. It really is in your best interest." The princess lectured in a smooth voice as both noblewomen directed her a disapproving stare only for the teenager to shake her head.

"I can fight the Avatar with you. And I will do my best to learn self-defense under your tutelage. But that is the one thing that I cannot do." Elle declared as she wiped at her eye with a slowly returning smile while Azula rose a brow above her.

"Is that so? Well that is disappointing to hear but I should have expected as much from you." Azula sighed with a shake of her head while the acrobat lightly slapped her shoulder.

"Oh, stop it Azula. Elle's just fine the way she is!" Ty Lee stated in a supportive voice while Azula rolled her golden eyes back at her.

"Yeah. I like the kid just the way she is. I see no reason for her to change." The markswoman said with a small smile on her lips while the younger girl smiled shyly up at her.

"I suppose that the girl has her merits. But even so…one day Elle. You will see…" The princess trailed off in a stubborn voice of grudging fondness while the teenager listened attentively.

"What will I see Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl asked in an innocent voice as she gazed up at the princess's regal face while cold golden eyes gazed back down at her.

"Someday…perhaps not today. Perhaps years from now. The time will come when you finally realize that you cannot remain a pacifist forever." Azula announced in a foreboding voice with her callous eyes gazing down at Elle's widened amber eyes.

And both Mai and Ty Lee now found themselves shivering in an unnerved silence.

In a way they both couldn't help but fear that Azula was right.

"Azula…enough of this grim talk." The brown-haired woman attempted to reason with a faint frown on her lips while the blonde thoughtfully chewed on her lip.

"You might be right. But still…I have to try. If I don't…my mother's spirit will die." Elle murmured as she gazed down with sentimental amber eyes at her mother's image while her three friends listened in bewilderment.

"What do you mean she'll die? She's already…" The princess growled only to fall silent when both of her friends cast her a pointed stare.

"After I tried to kill my brother…I felt hollow and empty inside. I realized that I didn't want to feel that way ever again. And that wasn't how I wanted to live my life." The blonde-haired girl explained in a reflective voice that took the three women aback.

The trio was silent as they watched their young friend bend over to place her photograph back in her bag while wiping her face free of any stray tears.

"I could be a very nasty person if I wanted to but I don't want to be that way…" Elle said with a shake of her head as she put her belongings away while Azula released a snide snort.

"Now I find that hard to believe." Azula snorted with another roll of her regal eyes while the young girl zipped her backpack shut.

"She continues to live on through me…inside my heart. And she always will. So…I had best not let her down!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with renewed cheer as she turned to smile back up at her baffled girlfriend.

"Naïve peasant." The princess scoffed in a proud voice as she glared down at her young serving girl's now perplexingly brightened face while the teenager beamed up at her.

"That's so Azula-sama!" Elle agreed in a cheerful voice as she plopped back down beside the older girl while Ty Lee smiled at her.

"Well! I guess we'll just have to continue to look after our little pacifist won't we Azula?" Ty Lee spoke in a cheerful voice with her hand on her adopted sister's back while Azula rolled her eyes in response.

"Obviously! The tiger monkey wouldn't survive without us!" Azula huffed as she turned to pridefully glare at the wall while Elle smiled shyly beside her.

"I don't know if I can trust Rieko. But maybe we don't need her. Maybe we can help people without her Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl commented as she gazed hopefully up at the princess while her girlfriend's golden eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Just think of all the good that you could accomplish Azula." Mai taunted with a returning smirk while Azula turned to glare a hole through her skull.

"Yeah. Don't you want to help people Azula?" The brown-haired woman pondered with a hand over her mouth while her childhood friend gazed at her icily.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could consider it." The princess remarked with a regal smirk on her lips while her serving girl smiled widely from ear to ear.

"Really Azula-sama!" Elle cried out as she reached out to grasp onto her girlfriend's warm hand while the older woman smiled down at her.

"Certainly. But only if the entire world submits to my absolute will until the end of time!" Azula spoke with an arrogant smile adorning her full lips while she allowed her pet to hold her hand.

All the while both noblewomen just sighed knowing well enough that their friend would say something like that.

As usual though. Azula's tyranny seemed to fly right over Elle's pure little head.

"I just knew that I could count on you princess. You're the best there is!" The blonde-haired girl chimed with her still damp face gazing up at the powerful woman in admiration while her master swelled in pride above her.

"Of course, I am. There is no one greater." The princess purred with a smug smirk on her beautiful lips only to grunt in surprise when her pet sprung into her lap.

And not a moment later she found herself sighing under her breath as she gazed down at the small girl now hiding with her face pushing into her lower belly.

"I-I love you Azula-sama." Elle stuttered in a soft voice with her arms wrapped around Azula's belly while she burrowed face first into the older woman's lap.

Only to sigh serenely when Azula planted her strong palm in her hair while she listened to the princess release a dominant growl over her.

"Aww! Now that's pink." Ty Lee cooed with a grin on her lips while Mai sighed beside her as they watched their two friends' bond once more.

"You are mine peasant. I own you." Azula stated in a possessive growl with a wide smile on her lips while she petted her mumbling handmaid's soft hair.

"Y-yours A-Azula-sama…my home." The blonde-haired girl mumbled with her face in the older woman's thighs while she melted like butter under her princess's mighty hand.

"Hm. That's my pet." The princess muttered in a domineering voice with her hand in her serving girl's hair while she tenderly stroked the girl's head.

"Well…the pet thing aside. I still think you two are adorable together!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a nod while the royal woman glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Now no more tears Elle. That had better be the end of your crying for one day." Azula grumbled with a deep scowl on her stoic face while she glared down at the girl in her lap.

"Y-yes princess. I live at your command." Elle answered in a timid voice as she blushed under the older girl's hand.

Only to find herself pouting when Azula abruptly pushed her up not a moment later.

"Stand servant! Break time is over and it's past time that you got back to work!" The princess hollered with a barely perceivable twinge of pink on her regal cheeks while her two childhood friends sighed.

"How romantic." Mai snorted with her arms crossed over her breasts while Elle quickly sprang to her feet.

"How may I serve you Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl inquired with her hands at her hips as she bowed in a polite curtsy while her master smiled in approval.

"Please don't overwork her Azula…remember that the doctor told us to keep Elle off any strenuous activity…" Ty Lee advised with a concerned countenance yet she still managed to smile gently in Elle's direction.

"Go clean my royal wardrobe. Everything in it. Is that understood servant?" Azula commanded with her hands on her knees while her smirk grew even larger when her young girlfriend saluted her.

"Your wardrobe Azula?" The markswoman questioned in a monotone voice with a smirk on her lips while the acrobat giggled beside her.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" Elle cried out with her still damp face smiling as widely as can be while she stood in a loyal curtsy.

"Oh, and would you shine my footwear collection while you're at it? That is…if it isn't too much to ask of you." The princess pondered in a beyond entitled voice only for both noblewomen gazed at her in disapproval.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman scolded in an almost maternal growl as she gazed sternly at her leader.

"Sure! I can do that for you princess." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a sweet voice as she smiled shyly under the royal woman's possessive golden gaze.

Only for both of her big sisters to groan with their hands over their faces.

"Very good dear. And do make sure that you make them sparkle. I simply will not suffer lazily washed footwear!" Azula demanded with a spoiled wave of her hand while a pompous smile grew onto her lips when her pet frantically bowed even lower.

All the while she paid no mind to how her two subordinates were staring at her with an overprotective look in their eyes.

"I-if my princess says make them sparkle. I make them sparkle!" Elle responded in a voice of boundless admiration while she smiled bashfully under her girlfriend's dominant gaze.

"Are you done yet Azula?" Ty Lee inquired in a huff while Azula turned to smile in her direction before turning back to her poor little sister.

"And don't forget to sort my lingerie collection as well." The princess sighed as she lazily twirled a finger in her hair while she smiled back at her serving girl's adorably reddened face.

"Y-your lingerie master?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a confuddled voice as she averted her eyes from her master's overpowering gaze while her big sisters gazed at her in sympathy.

"Yes dear. My panties…my bras…my lingerie." Azula purred with a giant smirk on her full lips while Elle audibly gulped under her strict gaze.

"O-of course I-I'll do it for you Azula-sama." Elle stammered as she bashfully kicked at the floor while she swooned under the older female's stare.

"You really are shameless Azula." Mai spoke as she glanced at Elle before she shook her heads with a sigh.

"Yeah. And to such a sweet girl." The brown-haired woman grumbled with her arms over her breasts while the royal woman rolled her eyes in response.

"Please! I am simply giving the girl something more constructive to focus on." The princess scoffed while gazing at her lovely pet with possessive golden eyes.

"I-I won't let you down Azula-sama. I shall serve you in this task with pride because I am your loyal girl!" The blonde-haired girl declared with bounce in her step while her heart pounded rapidly as she bowed under the princess's dominant golden gaze.

"I am very pleased by your loyalty Elle." Azula cooed with her hands on her knees while she smiled as she gazed at her pretty handmaid's bashful face.

This one was born to bow before her.

That she was sure of.

"I-I am so glad to hear that Your Highness." Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek while Azula's powerful gaze swept over her.

"Oh, and before you go. I want that phone of yours..." The princess announced in a strict voice that brook no room for argument while her serving girl meekly nodded her head.

"Yes princess." The blonde-haired girl replied in an obedient voice as she quickly reached into her bag while the monarch stared at her in approval.

And then not a moment later she placed the phone in her master's open palm while the royal woman stared back at her with stony golden eyes.

"Now, from this moment forward you will worry no more about what this woman tells you. Understand servant?" Azula stated in a beyond authoritative voice with her crimson lips pursed into a frown.

Only to watch in satisfaction when her serving girl responded with an elegant bow at the hip while her childhood friends watched from the side.

"As you say Master Azula. Forever as you say." Elle spoke in a devoted voice as she curtsied with her hands at her hips.

Only for a peaceful smile to form on her lips when a strong hand patted her upon the head.

"Good girl Elle. You are such a good servant." The princess purred with a refined smile on her full lips while she gently patted her giggling serving girl's hair.

All while the acrobat herself giggled at the scene with the markswoman sighing in boredom beside her.

"A-Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a timid voice as she smiled shyly when the older woman gazed at her curiously.

"Yes Elle?" Azula responded with a confident grin on her beautiful lips while she gazed fondly into her young intended's sweet amber eyes.

"Will you give my mp3 player a charge?" Elle requested in a hopeful voice while Azula released a loud snort over her as the woman stared down at her.

"Again?" The princess questioned in a voice akin to an annoyed mother while she stared sternly at her serving girl's pouting face.

"S-sumimasen b-but the batteries dead…" The blonde-haired girl whined in a sulking voice while the acrobat laughed warmly from her seat.

"Come on Azula. Elle has been so helpful to us this morning. Just give her music player a charge." Ty Lee commented with a supportive grin on her lips while Azula offered her a lazy glare.

"Perhaps I will charge it afterward. That is…if you do good work…" Azula taunted as she scanned her fingernails on her clenched fist while she smiled smugly when her serving girl tugged on her sleeve.

And both noblewomen just gazed at her incredulously while the markswoman rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious Azula? The girl is going to hand wash every single one of your shoes and you won't even let her listen to music while she works?" The markswoman asked in a deadpan voice only for the princess to smile widely in response while the teenager shook her wrist.

"P-please Azula-sama…" Elle stuttered in a puppylike voice as she chewed on her lip while Azula just smirked back at her.

"Don't worry little sister! If Azula doesn't want to do it we'll just get one of the other firebenders to do it for you." The brown-haired woman assured with a knowing smile on her lips while the monarch glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"But Azula-sama said that it will only work with blue fire…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she turned to face her scoffing big sister's while her girlfriend still smiled smugly.

"Hm. That is correct. Only a prodigy can power it." The princess spoke with a pompous smile as she glanced up from her palm.

"That's hippocow shit. Any firebender can do it." Mai replied with a smirk on her lips while Elle's eyes sparkled in excitement only for Azula to stare a hole through her skull.

"That's right! Zoe seems to like you. Maybe she'll do it for you little sister?" Ty Lee cooed with a giggle while Elle tilted her head thoughtfully as Azula let out a possessive growl.

"Absolutely not! I am your master. And only I may decide if you are deserving of a reward. Is that understood girl?" Azula demanded with a snort of blue fire escaping her angered nostrils while she glared down at her quivering pet.

Only for her spoiled smile to return when she watched her pet bow once more with both of her hands tucked in neatly at the hip.

While the weapons expert just sighed knowing full well that it was a waste of breath to tell her little sister that she didn't need to bow before Azula with every breath.

"Yes, Azula-sama. I submit to you with pride and I look forward to serving you for all of my days." Elle spoke in a sweet voice as she smiled with her head bent in a show of her respect while Azula sat before her with a pleased smile on her lips.

"Humph. This one knows her place." Azula scoffed as she leaned forward to pat her handmaid on the head once more.

All the while she smiled at the girl when Elle remained in a trained bow like a puppy before her master.

"D-does that mean that you'll give it a charge princess?" The blonde-haired girl inquired in a submissive voice while she melted like butter under the princess's hand.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could consider it…" The princess sighed with a spoiled smile on her regal lips while she compressed the now excited girl under her palm.

"Yay! I get to listen to music again!" Elle cheered as she pumped a fist in the air while the acrobat grinned over at her.

"Now listen here peasant! I am only doing this to make certain that there are no disruptions to the quality of my service. It's not like I care about you." Azula snapped with a finger thrusting in her girlfriend's beaming face while both noblewomen rolled their eyes.

"Sure Azula. Of course, you don't." The markswoman stated with amusement in her voice while the she watched the younger girl excitedly hold out her music player before the scowling woman.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl remarked in a happy voice while she held out her mp3 player before the monarch's sighing face.

"Just…don't let me down Elle." The princess sighed once more with her heated fingertip briefly touching her girlfriend's music player.

Just before a shout of joy pierced the royal lounge room while both noblewomen watched in entertainment when the teenager planted another bashful kiss on the princess's cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of it Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off in an abashed voice as she quickly retreated while Azula sat with her callous golden eyes blinking in surprise.

"That is just too adorable Azula." The brown-haired woman said with a broad smile on her lips just as the teenager smiled widely while placing her headphones over her ears.

And then before they knew it the three highborn women watched in humor as the girl hurried towards the doors.

All the while humming and bobbing her head to her music as she sang along to her music.

"There's a place in the sun for anyone who has the will to chase one and I think I've found mine. Yes, I do believe I have found mine. So, close your eyes and think of someone you physically admire. And let me kiss you, oh. Let me kiss you, oh." The blonde-haired girl sang to herself in a happy voice while the proud princess turned away with a sliver of a blush on her regal cheeks.

"Aww! She wants to listen to romantic music with you Azula." Ty Lee cooed out in another giggle while Azula just scoffed as she pridefully glared at the wall before turning to gaze after the innocent teenager.

"Whatever Ty Lee! I have no time for such meaningless peasant trivialities!" Azula huffed with a wave of her hand while Mai rolled her eyes out of her sight.

"Right Azula. You don't have time for her." Mai answered in a bored voice as she lounged on the luxury sofa with Ty Lee grinning widely alongside her while the princess turned to proudly scowl back at them.

"Oh, and by the way peasant! Your first combat session with Zoe and myself begins in two and a half hours! Be certain to be on time and dress accordingly!" The princess called out in an entitled voice with a haughty smirk on her crimson lips while her two friends now paled in terror beside her.

Only for the singing girl to never reply as they watched depart through the doors not a moment later.

"B-by Agni Azula. Please don't kill her." The brown-haired woman pleaded as sweat dripped down her forehead while the princess just smirked back at her.

"Calm yourself Ty Lee. I am not going to kill the tiger monkey." Azula snorted with a roll of her eyes while the acrobat still gazed at her with an unconvinced countenance.

"Azula…I have to ask. Have you ever considered that the holder of the Avatar's weakness has a greater purpose beyond shining your shoes?" The markswoman questioned in a serious voice while the acrobat sweatdropped beside her.

Only for the spoiled woman to snort pompously before snidely rolling her eyes in response.

"The girl's purpose is whatever I say she it is. She is our servant Mai. She belongs to us…and her purpose is to serve us first and be the Component second." The princess remarked with a spoiled smile gracing her beautiful lips while the two nobles just sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah but still Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off in a voice akin to a concerned mother while Azula sat regally with her hands on her knees.

As much as she could tell that Elle found happiness in being their servant.

It bothered her to think of the sweet girl as such.

"This one is mine. And only I may decide her future." Azula concluded with her lips curved into a sophisticated smile while her golden eyes gazed at the closed doors.

Yes indeed.

This lovely little thing was hers.

And that was not up for debate.

**AN:**

**Alright, so that was another big reveal.**

**Elle's world went through World War 3 and it changed the the structure of her world forever.**

**There are a few things to go over. First, this event happened way before Elle was born. And World War 3 will not be a major focus of the plot because it is already done and over with unlike the One Hundred Year War. The nations that were involved and who killed who, none of it matters much. Because it is in the past.**

**The important thing to know is that it is the event that shaped Elle's world into the chaotic place that it is today. Like all post disaster stories in fiction. The main event is the aftermath of the disaster, not the disaster itself.**

**Also, I haven't even decided who attacked who or the exact details behind the war. All you really need to know right now is that it was far more destructive than World War 2 and so terrible that it rendered many governments involved defunct afterward.**

**US and Russia were probably the main belligerents, but beyond that I can't say anything else.**

**I also want to state that the plot of this story is so complex that if anyone asks me a bunch of history questions on Elle's World War 3 that I don't really have the answer to most of them. Because like I said, it is a backdrop that served to propel Elle's Earth into a state of chaos for someone like Rieko to take power.**

**Basically, Rieko is a mysterious person with powers that make her seem godlike to the average human and she swept the lands offering a restoration of order. With the one condition to obey her over their former governments.**

**But once again beyond that I can't say much else otherwise it will spoil the eventual plot with Rieko and other characters in Elle's land.**

**Also, in the next arc we'll see five flashback chapters with Elle and her family. We'll get to meet her mother Lana, her father Elias and her brother Felix. We'll get to see some of Felix's descent into depravity. **

**And we'll also see Lana and Elias's deaths when Strados invaded their settlement. I won't lie. The chapters were more depressing to write than I expected them to be. **

**Mostly because when you create characters that already died before the story began. You don't think about how sad it will be to introduce them and show their eventual ends. Because no matter what it will way it goes down it will be sorrowful in the end.**

**As we'll learn. Elle's mother Lana was a compassionate person who grew up in a war torn world. And she decided to devote her life to helping others, in the hopes that people will come together as one and move forward to a brighter day.**

**Elle has taken on Lana's ideals and that is why she so strongly believes in peace. **

**And as we will see with Strados, there will always be people that just want to watch other people suffer.**

**Anyhow, it serves as an interesting aspect of Elle to say the least. Because Elle has endured more than her share of war. And Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and even Zoe will start to contemplate Elle's views more when the One Hundred Year War intensifies.**

**The more the war intensifies, the more Elle will grow upset by what she sees. Yet at the same time her loyalty to Azula is ironclad. And Azula's feelings for Elle will be pushed to the test when she is faced with this reality.**

**Azula will come to understand that genocide and slavery are not things that Elle will ever accept. Right now, Azula doesn't ponder the crimes of the Fire Nation much. She is just enjoying Elle's faithful presence.**

**Elle is still unaware that the Fire Nation holds slaves or that the Royal Family is planning to burn the Earth Kingdom down. Azula can only hide these details for so before they blow up in her face.**

**Elle will find out sooner or later, and the longer Azula avoids telling her the more upset Elle will become.**

**Because Elle is the sort of person who wears her heart on her sleeve. She trusts Azula, Mai and Ty Lee unconditionally. And in return she tries to believe that they won't steer her wrong.**

**On a lighter note, I hope everyone got a laugh out of Azula's lie that only blue fire can power Elle's music player. Poor Elle didn't know that she could have asked any firebender on the ship and they could have turned it on for her.**

**And lastly, the song that Elle was singing to herself is called "Let Me Kiss You" by ****Morrissey.**

**Well, anyway. That's it for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter sixty-nine! Lessons in Combat!**


	71. Lessons in Combat

**Hello everyone.**

**Here we are with another chapter. **

**I want to thank those who favorited and followed the story lately. And by all means please continue to do so if you have not.**

**Also, please don't be afraid to comment. I very much enjoy hearing from my readers!**

**And without further ado...enjoy!**

_Lessons in Combat – Chapter Sixty-Nine_

Around four hours later in the training room.

Elle released a cry of surprise while backing away in combat robes with a wooden stick in hand.

While just barely avoiding the swing of her girlfriend's own training sword.

Only to gulp meekly when Azula's authoritative voice resonated into the air.

All the while Zoe watched from the sidelines with a bored look in her hazel eyes.

"That was pathetic Elle! If I was really trying to kill you would have died to that strike!" Azula lectured in a strict voice with a deep scowl on her lips while her serving girl hastily bowed at the hip.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed with a nervous swallow while she bent her head in reverence only to hear her master sigh fondly.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to survive on the battlefield. Again!" The princess called out in a commanding voice while she stared hard at her gulping servant girl.

"Yes princess!" The blonde-haired girl answered in a loyal voice with her training stick in hand while forcing down her apprehension.

Only for her amber eyes to widen in fright when the powerful woman sprinted forward with speed that she couldn't follow.

And then…

The teenager shook as she slid back with her stick in hand while a loud clanging noise echoed throughout the training room.

"Stop slouching!" Azula barked with a snarl while she loomed over her timid girlfriend as the small girl quivered under her domineering gaze.

"I-I'm trying Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl squeaked as she craned her neck to meet her princess's demanding gaze.

"Well try harder!" The princess growled with a hand on her curvaceous hip while she delighted in how the young girl shook in her shadow.

"You can't expect a girl who has never faced the battlefield to learn in two hours. It is going to take time." Zoe advised in a stoic voice as she walked up behind the two while Azula turned to cast her a lazy glare.

"I am well aware of that Zoe." Azula replied in a frigid voice only for her cold golden eyes to take notice that her companion was panting slightly.

"J-just a moment." Elle stated as she regained her breath while Azula rolled her eyes down at her.

"Just go take your stupid breather peasant!" The princess ordered with a pompous wave of her hand while the younger girl smiled up at her.

Just before turning to scurry over to go get her medicine from her backpack.

"I'll be there in just a second." The blonde-haired girl chirped in a bashful voice while fishing for her medicine in her backpack as the royal woman regarded her coldly.

"Go sit down and take a short break." Azula commanded in a stern voice with her arms folded over her breasts while her serving girl smiled gratefully back at her.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle responded in a mousy voice before she padded over to a bench with her backpack in hand.

Before she took a seat as she took several puffs from her inhaler while the princess stared back at her with possessive golden eyes.

Only for Azula to turn her head when she heard the sound of an item being removed from the weapons rack.

"Perhaps in the meantime I can interest you in a real battle." The captain spoke while striding forward with spear in hand while her monarch turned to regard her with a smug smirk.

"By all means. I could use some target practice." The princess remarked in a sadistic voice with a fist planted on her hip while she confidently strode forward.

All the while her haughty smirk grew even larger when she took note of how her young girlfriend was gazing after her with unrivaled admiration in her innocent eyes.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself princess. I am much stronger than the rabble that you are used to fighting." Zoe quipped before she stopped opposite of Azula while the younger woman still wore a conceited smirk on her lips.

"So you are. But even so…are you really going to fight me with spear and sword?" Azula pondered with a brow arching inquisitively while Zoe gazed back with stony hazel eyes.

"Yes. I am." The captain replied in a smooth voice while the royal woman released a loud scoff.

"You're not going to use firebending?" The princess questioned in a snort with her hands on her hips as she confidently continued forward.

"No. I am not." Zoe answered as she sunk into a combat stance with her spear clutched in hand while Elle watched in eagerness from her seat.

"You not only challenge your Crown Princess…the worlds strongest firebender to a duel and you say you will eschew your bending? Those are some bold words Zoe." Azula spoke in a smooth voice as she lazily pushed her fists up off her hips.

Before she finally stopped just a few paces away from her strongest soldier.

"Your bending is unlike anything that I've ever seen. You may well be the world's strongest firebender." The captain agreed in a composed voice as she slid one foot back on the flooring while a haughty smirk formed on the other woman's lips.

"It pleases me that we are in agreement soldier." The princess purred with blue fire burning from her fingertips while her young girlfriend gazed at her in admiration.

"However, you are also a spoiled aristocrat with very little experience on the battlefield. In that regard…I would say that your disadvantage is just as great as mine. I'd say we're about even." Zoe commented with a smirk of her own while Azula golden eyes now flashed in anger.

"Just for that Zoe. I am going to make this session especially painful." Azula hissed with a puff of blue fire spewing from her pursed lips while she gazed hard at the crouching soldier.

"You've got it backwards Your Highness. I am the one who's going to be beating your ass." The captain stated in a smug voice before she took off in a sprint towards the scoffing woman.

Just as the princess's lips curved into revived smirk when she heard her serving girl call out to her.

"Azula-sama for the win!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a fist in the air while she smiled innocently in the direction of her smirking girlfriend.

Just before Azula's golden eyes returned to her charging opponent as she sunk into a combat stance of her own.

Before mere moments later a large blast of blue fire exploded in the center of the arena.

Only for her callous eyes to widen ever so slightly when the warrior leaped from the burning flames with spear in hand.

And then…

Slash!

The royal woman slid one step backwards as she stared coldly back into the soldier's hazel eyes with her hand now grasping a hold of the tip of the spear.

"Please. You'll have to do better than that Zoe." The princess spoke in a pompous voice only for her golden eyes to narrow when her hand began to slowly push backwards.

And then she stared on in aggravation as the warrior stared back at her with determined hazel eyes while they grappled over the weapon.

While the monarch to release a dominant growl while she swung at the older woman with a burning blue fist.

Only for the princess's eyes to bulge in shock when a powerful fist suddenly slammed into her armored belly.

And then the spear was just as quickly wrenched from her hand while she now glared back at her soldier with furious golden eyes.

All the while trying to suppress any indication that the blow took her by surprise.

'She's strong…' Azula grudgingly thought as she wiped a droplet of spit from her lips while glaring hard at the other woman.

"I could say the same of you…princess." Zoe retorted in a pleased voice with her spear in hand while Azula stared furiously back at her.

And then just like that the two sprang forward at each other once more.

"Azula-sama…" Elle murmured in a loyal voice as she chewed on her lip while she watched her master leap forward.

She knew that it was only a sparring match.

But she couldn't stand to see her princess in even the slightest pain.

"You are going to regret that soldier!" Azula snarled just as they impacted once more while the soldier stared back at her with calm hazel eyes.

The two mighty female warriors now glared back at one another while the monarch shoved back on the soldier's spear with her unsheathed sword.

"Unlikely." The captain growled out with her strong hands pushing back on the younger woman while the princess's domineering golden eyes burned a hole through her skull.

The two firebenders stood in a second grapple while they fought to assert their dominance over the other.

Only for the princess to pridefully hiss before an explosion of powerful blue fire suddenly lit up the arena.

All the while making certain that her young servant was out of their range of her attack.

The serving girl sat with her mouth in the shape of awestruck o while she held her arm over her face.

Just as the soldier rolled out of the way of the blue inferno while her imposing master now stood in the center of the flames with her intimidating golden eyes now staring down at the other woman.

"What was that you were saying about my disadvantage?" The princess taunted in a sanguine voice with fire burning all around her while she held her sword in her right hand.

While Zoe elegantly slid back on all fours while she gazed at the veil of flames with unhidden astonishment in her hazel eyes.

Only to regain her composure not a moment later while clutching her spear in her hand.

"That is a truly fascinating ability but it's going to take more than that to stop me." Zoe remarked as she slowly stood up while Azula gazed back through her veil of flames with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Is that so? Well then…" Azula commented with a haughty smile on her lips before gracefully bending fire in the palm of her hand.

While staring back with cold golden eyes as she watched her strongest soldier begin to charge her once more.

And then soon enough great fireballs of blue fire were being launched across the vast training room.

All the while the agile soldier skillfully dodged and rolled her way out of one blast after another.

And Elle still sat watching the duel with her mouth open in childish amazement.

The captain slid across the floor just as she evaded yet another fireball while the princess glared back at her with a flicker of annoyance in her golden eyes.

'She's good. No…better than good. But then…she wouldn't be my second in command if she wasn't, would she? But even so…I am better.' The princess thought with her fist clenching on her blade at her hip while she reeled around to follow the other warrior's movements.

"I'll admit that you impress me Zoe…but even so…I am still superior." Azula spoke in a supremely confident voice with a smug smirk on her lips just as her wall of flames burst to towering heights.

And then her sword lit afire while she took note of her serving girl cheering her on from the sidelines.

"Go Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a fist in the air while the princess's smirk grew even larger.

Just before turning back to her opponent while another plume of blue fire exploded before her.

The monarch smirked as she gazed out of her veil of flames while she watched her soldier become consumed in the inferno.

The flames burned across the floor of the royal barge arena.

And for a fleeting moment.

The princess almost pondered if she had killed her subordinate.

But she knew better than to think that.

Yet even so…

Only for Azula's golden eyes to widen once more when Zoe sprung forth from the inferno like a living cannonball.

With tremendous skill and dexterity, the warrior dashed through the flames with embers of blue fire still burning on her clothing.

"The battle is not over yet princess!" The captain called out in a determined voice just as another blast of fire was sent her way.

All the while she continued to charge Azula.

Even when another fireball exploded directly over her body.

While the princes stared back with uncharacteristic bewilderment in her cold golden eyes.

"I demand that you kneel soldier! Bow before your monarch!" The princess ordered with a snarl escaping her beautiful lips while the soldier continued to charge towards her.

And then she released a larger fireball that exploded in the air while she covered her face with her sleeved arm.

All the while briefly glancing at her intended through the corner of her eye to ensure that the girl was unharmed.

Only for her attention to be swiftly regained when she spun around to watch in shock as the soldier sprung herself into the air off of her spear.

And then just as quickly it was thrown towards her with terrifying precision.

All while the warrior barreled through the air with sword in hand while her ruler glared up at her.

And then not a moment later Azula deflected the spear with a swing of her sword before quickly kicking the weapon aside.

Before she rapidly glanced over her shoulder to watch Zoe descending above her wall of flames.

Only for her golden eyes to widen in astonishment when the other woman plunged into the blue inferno.

And then not a second later she watched the warrior's singed body drop through her flames.

Her mouth hung open in disbelief while she gazed down at the soldier as she observed her strongest subordinate roll to a stop before her feet.

And without even giving it any thought she quickly extinguished her flames with a lazy wave of her hand while she stared down at her panting soldier with pleased golden eyes.

"That was a foolish thing to do Zoe. Consider yourself fortunate that I like you enough to cancel out my flames." Azula snorted as she sheathed her sword with a hand on her shapely hip while her callous eyes still gazed down at her warrior in concealed surprise.

The fact that Zoe survived plunging herself through her blue fire was nothing short of astonishing.

Just what was it about this one that gave her such monstrous stamina?

"Yes well…as you well know by now. I take combat seriously. Even if it is just a simple sparring match." Zoe declared at long last as she stood up with her clothing now torn from the flames while Azula just smirked in response.

Only for both firebenders to turn around when they heard their young friend enthusiastically clapping from her seat.

"Wow! That was awesome! You're both so amazing!" Elle cried out with a beaming countenance while she clapped her hands.

All the while the captain just turned to smirk smugly over her shoulder at the princess's now irate face.

The flash of possessive jealousy in the monarch's eyes was simply unmistakable.

"Are you implying that Zoe is anywhere near as amazing as me!" The princess demanded in a spoiled voice with her fists planted imposingly on her womanly hips.

While she glared hard at her now little servant girl's now gulping face.

Only for the soldier to smirk even wider as she gazed between the two in entertainment.

"Now princess. You shouldn't get mad at young Elle for having eyes for quality." The captain taunted while sheathing her sword as her monarch now spun around to glare an icy hole through her skull.

"N-no Azula-sama! No one is as amazing as you!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a bashful smile while the royal woman let out a haughty huff.

"Humph! You had best remember that peasant!" Azula exclaimed in a pompous voice with a moody scowl on her lips as she proudly glared at the nearest wall.

Only to turn her head not a moment later when she heard the training room door open behind them.

They glanced over their shoulders at the now opened doors to see both Mai and Ty Lee had entered the training arena.

And just like that Zoe and Mai were already glaring at each other in unconcealed distaste while the acrobat gazed at the young serving girl with concerned brown gray eyes.

"Azula please tell me the explosions that I just heard didn't involve Elle." Ty Lee spoke in a protective voice as she balanced on her crutch while Azula waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"Would you stop mothering the girl? I was simply having a spar with…" The princess responded in a cold voice only to glare down at her small girlfriend when her pet scampered under her arm.

"Oh, that was nothing oneesan! I was just practicing my new moves!" Elle declared in an innocent voice as she proudly held up her wooden sword while Azula rolled her eyes over her.

"New moves little sister?" The brown-haired woman asked in a tender voice with a smile already forming on her lips while she gazed warmly at the beaming teenage girl.

"That must be why Azula and Zoe look so roughed up." Mai stated in a bored voice laced with a sliver of fondness while Azula cast her an irate glare.

"Please! The tiger monkey couldn't defeat me even if I was asleep!" Azula snorted with a haughty flip of her hair while Zoe still sneered back at Mai.

"No one here knows more about taking a beating than you House Lin." Zoe sneered with her arms crossing over her burned shirt while she smirked back into Mai's twitching tawny eyes.

"Yep! Azula-sama and oneesan Zoe are teaching me the basics of combat!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a cheerful voice only for all but the bewildered captain to nearly fall over in shock.

"Oneesan Zoe?" The markswoman repeated with great distaste in her groaning voice while the acrobat held a hand to her forehead.

"Elle…" Ty Lee sighed with a fond shake of her head while Elle still smiled brightly.

"Don't you have enough big sister's already?" The princess questioned with a roll of her golden eyes while her soldier gazed at her girlfriend in puzzlement.

"You are calling me big sister?" The captain asked in a calm voice with a flicker of hidden emotion in her cold eyes while she gazed down at the shorter girl's cheerful face.

All the while making certain to bury the lingering pains of guilt knowing full well that hasn't been there for her little sister as much as she could have.

But she knew better than to be angry with her strange young friend.

After all she already knew by now that Elle wore her heart on her sleeve and that the girl couldn't have known about her struggling relations with Sia.

"If…it's alright with you." Elle answered in a timid voice as she shifted on her feet while Azula now stared at Zoe with jealous golden eyes while the older woman shook her head.

"No. It's fine. It doesn't bother me." Zoe assured in a softer voice as she closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips while Elle beamed in excitement.

And both noblewomen continued to sigh in exasperation under their breath.

Only for Azula's eyes to narrow when Elle surprised Zoe by wrapping her arms around the warrior's belly.

"Good. I'm glad." The blonde-haired girl stated in a gentle voice while the statuesque woman stared down at her with taken aback hazel eyes.

Only for the sound of Azula's boot stomping into the flooring to cause all but the blonde to gaze her way.

"Zoe! Get off my pet!" Azula barked in a possessive voice with her teeth bared into a snarl while Zoe smirked back at her.

"Getting a little jealous are we princess?" The captain taunted with a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder while the royal woman released a loud scoff.

"I'm not jealous." The princess growled with her arms over her breasts while her childhood friends sighed beside her.

"Right Azula. Of course, you aren't." The brown-haired woman spoke with a returning smile while her spoiled friend scowled at her.

Despite her reservations about Zoe.

She couldn't help but admit that it was adorable that Elle saw a big sister in Zoe of all people.

It was just the way Elle was.

Pure and innocent.

"Now I have three big sisters'!" Elle chimed with a joyful smile on her lips as she hopped to her feet while Zoe gazed mockingly back at Mai's annoyed face.

"Joy." Mai muttered as she glared at the other woman through the corner of her eye while the acrobat patted the younger girl's shoulder.

"And unlike House Lin I am actually a competent protector." Zoe remarked as she puffed out her chest while Mai glared a hole through her skull.

"Do you ever stop talking shit Zoe?" The markswoman responded in a defensive voice while the princess groaned in aggravation.

"Do you ever get tired of eating it?" The captain jeered as she waved a taunting hand in the air while her monarch's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Enough! Or I will have you both put to the sword!" Azula shouted in an irate voice with a scowl on her lips while both noblewomen glared back at one another.

"So, what is Azula teaching you Elle?" Ty Lee questioned with cheer in her voice while Elle beamed up at Azula's proudly scowling face.

"I'm learning how to deflect attacks with a wooden sword." The blonde-haired girl replied in a chipper voice as she comically swung her wooden stick about while her girlfriend rolled her eyes down at her.

"Well! Hopefully Azula is taking your breathing condition into consideration." The brown-haired woman spoke as she glanced at her friend's glaring face only for the younger girl to speak once more.

"Don't tell Azula-sama but I am going easy on her because I don't want to embarrass her…" Elle whispered with a hand over her mouth as she leaned closer to the grinning acrobat while the three noblewomen listened in amusement.

Only for Azula to glare down at the back of her head with murderously narrowed golden eyes.

"Really? In that case next time I will be sure to fight you at my full strength!" The princess declared in a conceited voice while all but the captain shuddered in fear.

"Please don't do that Azula." Ty Lee pleaded with a wince while Azula huffed with her arms folded over her chest.

"Just you wait Azula-sama! I'll be as skilled as a ninja turtle before you know it!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed an adorable nod while the four women furrowed their brows in bafflement.

"A ninja turtle?" The markswoman repeated in a puzzled voice while she watched her adopted sister eagerly nod her head.

"I can already tell that this is going to be some sort of childish peasant trifle." Azula snorted in a haughty voice while the acrobat lightly slapped her shoulder.

"Yeah! It's a popular children's television show back in my homeland! It's about four turtles that were mutated into bipedal humanoids! And then they are taught the ways of the ninja by a mutated rat named Splinter!" Elle explained in an enthusiastic voice while her four friends blinked in confusion.

"Mutated rats and turtles?" The brown-haired woman asked with a curious blink of her eyes while the princess rolled her eyes at their young friend.

"See? What did I tell you?" The princess scoffed with another roll of her elegant eyes while her strongest soldier gazed at the girl in bewilderment.

"What is television?" Zoe inquired with a tilt of her head while Elle perked her head up once more.

"Well…a television is an invention that allows you to watch prerecorded shows and events on a screen from the comfort of your home." The blonde-haired girl responded in a helpful voice while the four highborn women gazed at her with astonishment in their eyes.

Even Azula herself seemed somewhat taken aback.

Not that the princess would ever say as such aloud though.

"You mean…like your video games?" Mai pondered in an amazed voice while Elle offered her a chipper nod.

"Yep! Just like video games!" Elle exclaimed with a bright smile while Azula scrunched up her nose in concealed curiosity before scoffing loudly.

"Like I said. Peasant trifles." Azula scoffed with a snide wave of her hand while both of her childhood friends rolled their eyes outside of her line of vision.

"That sounds amazing Elle! There are so many interesting things about your homeland!" Ty Lee chimed as she moved forward alongside her smiling little sister.

All the while Zoe gazed at the younger girl with a contemplative expression in her composed hazel eyes before she turned to gaze at Azula's guarded face.

"Where are you from Elle? I have never heard of a television. Nor many of the other strange items that you have in your possession. Where is your homeland?" The captain questioned as she turned to gaze with calculating hazel eyes at the smaller girl's now nervous face.

The two noblewomen and the princess paused in their step as they briefly exchanged a glance.

Uncertain if they should be sharing such a detail with anyone else.

But they also knew that Zoe would find out for herself sooner or later.

"Um…it's complicated. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off as she chewed on her lip before the princess turned to cast the stoic captain a strict stare.

"My servant girl's homeland is not something that you need to concern yourself with right now." The princess commented with her arms folded over her breasts while the captain rose an entertained brow.

"Of course, princess. I'll just ask you again later in private." Zoe stated with a flicker of smugness in her voice while Azula glared at her through the corner of her golden eye.

"So, Elle…tell us about these ninja turtles!" The brown-haired woman requested just as the other three women tripped in their step while her adopted sister smiled with childish excitement in her amber eyes.

"Ty Lee! No one cares about my servant's stupid peasant play!" Azula barked in a beyond arrogant voice while her serving girl turned to peer up at her with adorably concerned amber eyes.

"It's not a play Azula-sama! The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a show!" Elle chirped in a lovably informative voice as all three noblewomen sweatdropped while Azula scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"It is what I say it is servant." The princess snorted in a moody voice as she walked with her serving girl pouting beside her while the acrobat smiled over at their young friend.

All the while Mai glanced at Zoe from over her shoulder while the soldier stared back at her with sneering hazel eyes as they resumed glaring back at one another.

"Bitch." The markswoman spat while the princess's golden eyes twitched once more as the acrobat sweatdropped beside them.

"Piece of shit." The captain snapped back with fire spewing from her lips while her monarch stiffened as she walked between them.

Only for Elle's cheerful voice to save them before Azula could lash at them once more.

"The ninja turtles fight crime and save the city together. They each have their own skill and unique personality!" The blonde-haired girl informed with excitement returning to her voice while the princess let out a snide snort.

"Turtles that fight crime? Is there no end to your childishness?" Azula taunted with a hand on her womanly hip while Ty Lee swatted her shoulder once more.

"Michelangelo kind of reminds me of Ty Lee. He's easy going and he's always in a happy mood!" Elle conversed with a hand under her chin as she ignored Azula much to her girlfriend's aggravation.

Only for Mai to sweatdrop when Ty Lee smiled as widely as can be.

"You don't say little sister? He sounds pink!" Ty Lee exclaimed with her hand on her crutch while Azula rolled her eyes back at her.

"Raphael is probably the most like Mai. He's grumpy and he fights with knives." The blonde-haired girl continued with a finger under her lip while the markswoman rose a curious brow.

"Good to know kid." Mai sighed with a fond look in her usually cold eyes as she strode beside her young friend with her arms folded over her breasts.

"Does Raphael also get his ass kicked in every battle that doesn't involve striking his opponent in the back?" Zoe remarked with a sneer while Mai's face turned red in anger as she glared back at her once more.

"Would it kill you to try to be more civil with Mai?" The brown-haired woman complained as she gazed back at the soldier's stony face.

"Considering that I have every right to open her heart I would say that I am being quite civil." The captain replied with returning venom in her voice while the other noblewoman quickly backed away.

"And Leonardo reminds me of Zoe! He's the leader of the group. He's very skilled with a sword and he is the most dedicated of the four of them." Elle quipped with a sunny smile while Zoe turned to glance at her with an appreciative look in her hazel eyes.

Only for Azula to release a moody growl as she tapped her muscular bicep while her golden eyes now shimmered in unhidden annoyance.

"Did you just compare Zoe to the leader?" The princess demanded in a spoiled voice with her fingers curling along her biceps while her soldier smirked smugly back at her.

All the while both Mai and Ty Lee could only sweatdrop over their leader's entitled behavior.

Leave it to Azula to become offended when she isn't likened to the leader of a fictional group of turtles.

"As I said princess. Young Elle has eyes for quality." Zoe spoke in a satisfied voice with her fists on her hips while Azula turned to cast an icy glare through her skull.

"But Azula-sama! The character most similar to you isn't one of the turtles." The blonde-haired girl chirped as she padded alongside her annoyed master.

"Good. For your sake you had better refrain from comparing my beautiful likeness to filthy turtles." Azula spoke in a snort while Mai rolled her eyes at the back of her head.

"So, if Azula isn't a ninja turtle who is she Elle?" Ty Lee chatted in a chipper voice that had Azula glaring at her once more.

"Azula-sama is definitely the Shredder! He's the villain of the story! He leads a group of evil ninjas and he's always trying to kill the turtles in horrible ways!" Elle exclaimed in a comically serious voice as the three noblewomen now gazed mockingly in amusement at the princess's humiliated face.

"The Shredder? Did you just compare me to a fictional character named the Shredder?" The princess questioned in a glacial voice while her serving girl still smiled up at her.

"Oh, but you don't understand Azula-sama! They call him the Shredder because he slices and dices people!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she swung her wooden sword in the air while her princess rolled her eyes over her.

"I had already gathered as much servant!" Azula snapped with a roll of her beautiful eyes while she allowed her young girlfriend to pad after her footfalls.

What was most fascinating to Mai and Ty Lee both was the seemingly endless patience that Azula had for their young friend.

Not that either of them had the courage to say as much out loud.

"And he also obsesses over the turtles and follows them wherever they go! Kind of like what you're doing right now with the Avatar!" Elle chimed in a cheerful voice as Azula glared down at her with narrowed golden eyes while Ty Lee laughed in amusement behind them.

"I don't want to hear one more word about this peasant nonsense." The princess barked with a scoff while her serving girl pouted beside her once more.

"Oh, don't be such a grump Azula! Elle is just trying to talk with us." The brown-haired woman advised in a supportive voice as she patted her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder while the blonde smiled shyly up at her.

"This voyage is starting to bore me." The markswoman complained as she strode on with her tawny eyes gazing ahead.

And even though she would never say it aloud.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat self-conscious after witnessing Zoe break through Azula's defense.

She had just barely seen it through the window pane of the training room door.

But she saw it.

It only served as even more of a reminder that Zoe had bested her in combat twice now.

And despite her best efforts at telling herself not to care.

She tightened her fists over her robed bust while she stared on with a flicker of determination in her stoic eyes.

Perhaps…she has been out of practice for too long?

And with that she had already made her mind up that she would begin practicing more in private.

'The next time we fight…I'll show her.' Mai thought with her lips pressed together while she gazed in annoyance at Zoe's conceited face.

"I suppose now would be a good time to ask the boss if she has any other plans for the day." The captain commented with a hand on her hip just as the princess opened her mouth to speak.

"I suppose we-" Azula trailed off only for her eyes to narrow into a murderous glare when Zoe slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Not you princess. I was referring to the true boss around here." Zoe taunted as she removed her hand from Azula's angered mouth while she gazed smugly down at Elle's innocent face.

All the while both Ty Lee and Mai sweatdropped as they too glanced down at the younger girl's sweet face.

"Please! The tiger monkey…the boss?" Azula sneered with another roll of her eyes while she glared down at Elle's chipper face.

"There's no need to pretend princess. Everyone here knows that Elle's your boss." The captain responded with a confident smirk on her lips while the princess's lips pursed into a wrathful snarl.

"Don't tell Azula-sama but sometimes I am." Elle whispered as she leaned close to Ty Lee's grinning face only to jump in fright when blue fire suddenly flared up behind her.

"Is that right peasant? In that case I challenge you to a duel for dominance in this relationship. Do you accept my challenge or do you submit?" The princess announced with a smirk on her full lips while her lifelong friends sighed in exasperation alongside her.

"You're insane Azula." The markswoman snorted in a deadpan voice while her controlling friend paid her no mind.

"I accept!" The blonde-haired girl piped with a hand in the air as the acrobat shivered while her princess smirked maliciously down at her.

"Do you now? Very well then. Let the battle begin!" Azula declared in a smug voice while she ignored Ty Lee's chiding stare.

"You're on! Let the poetry battle begin!" Elle chirped with a joyous smile while Azula now scrunched up her nose in puzzlement.

"What? Poetry battle?" The princess asked in a scoffing voice while the acrobat giggled in amusement.

"Yep! I'll write you a romantic poem and you'll write me a romantic poem! And then we'll let Ty Lee decide who won!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in excitement with a sweet smile on her lips while the princess's golden eyes now twitched in annoyance.

All the while the three noblewomen listened to entertainment.

"There will be no poetry battle. This is a contest of physical might." Azula retorted with her arms crossed over her armored chest while she rolled her eyes down at her petite companion.

"I think that sounds very pink Azula! Good idea little sister!" The brown-haired woman shouted with her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder while her little sister blushed over the attention.

"A-arigatou Ty Lee." Elle mumbled shyly as Ty Lee grinned warmly down at her while patting her shoulder.

"Of course, you would say something like that Ty Lee. You always side with the tiger monkey. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were actually related." The princess commented in a haughty voice while both girls smiled at each other.

"What sort of big sister would I be if I didn't stick up for my baby sister?" Ty Lee stated in a tender voice with her arm over Elle's shoulder while the younger girl adorably retreated under her armpit.

"Ty Lee…" The blonde-haired girl trailed in a lovable voice as she hugged the older girl's side while the acrobat smiled softly down at her.

Only for the princess to turn and cast the two a cold glare through the corner of her eye.

"I don't know princess. It almost sounds like you're afraid that Elle is going to show you up." Zoe quipped with a hand on her hip while Azula spun around to glare daggers through her skull.

"The Great Princess Azula fears nothing! Least of all not this one!" Azula scoffed with a pompous wave of her hand while Mai rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean that you'll exchange poetry with me Azula-sama?" Elle pondered in a hopeful voice while Azula scowled down at her.

"I see. You won't be satisfied until I dominate even your literature. Is that right Elle?" The princess declared in a conceited voice while her serving girl adorably twiddled her thumbs.

"T-that's so Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl murmured under the acrobat's arm while her big sister grinned fondly over her.

"Oh, very well! I shall dominate you at poetry. Just as do with everything else." Azula spoke with a smirk returning to her beautiful lips while her servant girl released a cry of delight.

"Yay! It is going to be so romantic!" Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek while Azula released a snide snort as they strode along.

"Childish peasant." The princess grumbled in a proud voice while she turned to glare over her shoulder with a barely perceivable blush on her regal cheeks.

The young handmaid let out a content sigh while she gazed at the older woman in adoration.

All while the other three highborn women gazed between the two in amusement.

Only for the acrobat to blink in surprise when she felt the smaller girl start to help her walk once more.

"Elle you don't have to…" The brown-haired woman said in a gentle voice with a grateful smile on her lips while the petite girl held up her arm.

"I want to oneesan." The blonde-haired girl assured in a loyal voice while she walked under the acrobat's muscular arm.

"Thank you…little sister." Ty Lee whispered in an appreciative voice as she strode with her little sister bracing her weight.

And for once Azula didn't comment on Elle's proximity to her chest.

Only for the five of them to pause when another person rounded the corner.

Very few people were permitted to venture into the royal corridors of the barge that were strictly limited to the four highborn women, and their young serving girl.

Unfortunately, Jiao was not like most people.

Both Mai and Ty Lee were surprised to see another woman in dark robes wandering their way.

"What are you doing here peasant! I don't recall giving you permission to enter this quarter of the ship." Azula remarked in a glacial voice as her childhood friends turned to her in curiosity while she glared at the lowborn woman.

"Your Highness…my lords and ladies." The dark-haired woman greeted while bowing at the hip before the highborn women.

"You didn't but I did. I told Jiao to make herself at home and that she could roam as she pleased." The captain informed in a nonchalant voice while the monarch turned to cast her an icy stare.

"You what?" The princess snapped with a glower on her lips while the other woman bowed at the waist.

"Who is this Azula-sama?" Elle asked in an eager voice while her big sisters gazed at the girl in shared interest.

"Forgive me if I have offended you princess." Jiao greeted with a practiced smile while Azula still glared at her.

"In the future you would do well to remember that it is I who commands this ship. Not Zoe." Azula ordered in a beyond strict voice only for her eyes to narrow when the woman rose from her bow without permission.

"Joy. Zoe brought a friend." Mai muttered in a displeased voice while for once Azula scowled in agreement.

"Oh, don't be like that oneesan! We should always keep our minds open to new friendships! Hello! My name is Elle!" The blonde-haired girl chimed from under the acrobat's arm while the markswoman sighed beside them.

"Elle's right. It's nice to meet you Jiao!" The brown-haired woman spoke with her usual friendliness while the strange girl quirked a slight smile.

"Hello to the both of you as well." The dark-haired woman responded in a civil voice that seemed to win her points with the acrobat.

Despite Ty Lee's reservations in regards to Zoe.

If nothing else at least the girl seemed tolerable enough.

"Did you need something Jiao?" Zoe queried with her arms over her breasts while all but her princess took note of her attentiveness.

Only to close her eyes in anticipation of the complaints that were sure to come.

"You said that this voyage would be exciting. It's not. It's boring." Jiao complained with her arms folded over her breasts while all but Elle and Zoe nearly fell over in surprise.

Even Ty Lee was taken aback by the girl's lack of restraint.

It was virtually unspoken that a commoner in the presence of high nobles and royalty should never forget to show proper respect.

Not that she cared much for such formalities.

And nor did Mai.

But Azula cared.

And that was all that mattered in the end.

Just when Azula opened her mouth to snap at the girl she could only scowl even deeper when her soldier cut her off.

"Princess Azula has a tendency to travel more slowly than I would like. But it will prove worth our while." The captain stated in her usual blunt fashion while the princess glared at the back of her head.

"For you maybe." The dark-haired woman sighed heavily as she walked beside the taller woman while the princess glared over in their direction.

"Perhaps a flogging will add some thrill to your day." The princess spoke in a callous voice with her childhood friends shivering beside her.

Yet to the amazement of all of Team Azula the odd young woman seemed unfazed.

"It just might Your Highness." Jiao replied with a shrug while Azula pursed her beautiful lips into a sneer.

"I see you've widened your vocabulary." Azula snorted only for the acrobat to swat at her elbow.

"Oh, Azula stop. It's not like you don't let Elle speak her mind." Ty Lee commented with a smile while Azula glared back at her before scowling down at their beaming servant girl.

"So, what are you supposed to be? A House Song servant?" The markswoman questioned with distaste in her cold voice while the other woman scoffed.

"Uh no. I'm not a servant." The dark-haired woman replied with snap in her voice while the princess still glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"But you're a peasant though?" The princess taunted in a conceited voice while the woman strode beside her soldier.

"There's nothing wrong with being a servant! I find it quite enjoyable!" Elle chimed in a cheerful voice as Ty Lee smiled beside her while Azula turned to smirk back at her.

"Technically speaking. I am yes." Jiao spoke with an air of an unspoken self-importance in her voice while she glanced up at her occasional lover.

"Well then. Go make yourself useful then and go scrub the floor." Azula commanded in a dismissive voice with a wave of her hand while Ty Lee sighed once more.

Only for all but Zoe to gaze on in surprise when the girl hesitated to move.

The strange woman's reason for pausing soon became clear when the princess's golden eyes narrowed dangerously when the girl turned to her soldier for guidance.

"Jiao doesn't have to scrub the floor. She already told you that she isn't a servant. I understand that you have a fetish for watching girls scrub floors but I didn't bring her along to do something so trivial." Zoe remarked in a composed voice as she turned to meet Azula's dangerous gaze.

The hall turned uncomfortably silent while the princess curled and uncurled her fingers over her biceps in clear displeasure over being openly defied.

And in front of a newcomer at that.

"I suggest you watch yourself Zoe." The princess snarled with her beautiful lips pursing into a scowl while the soldier calmly met her glare.

"Of course, if you have your heart set on it. We could always go for round two." The captain retorted with her face hanging in the princess's line of vision while the royal woman exhaled flames through her nostrils.

"Judging by the burns on your clothing you wouldn't survive." Azula sneered in a pompous voice before she butted her head into Zoe's while the soldier glared back at her.

Meanwhile the acrobat watched in a perplexed silence.

In all of her years of knowing Azula this was the first time that she has ever seen her express any desire to fight with one of her subordinates.

"I could say the same…judging by your reaction to that blow I delivered to your stomach." Zoe stated in a smug voice with a smirk on her lips while Azula's golden eyes flashed in anger.

"Tomorrow I am going to punish you for this defiance." The princess commented in a regal voice while her soldier backed away with a scoff escaping her lips.

"I look forward to it." The captain boasted before she turned back to her amused companion while the younger woman strode alongside her.

Azula briefly glared after the two before she resumed her walk with her arms crossed over her breasts.

All the while a moody scowl adorned her lips that only abated when she took note of how her young girlfriend was adorably gazing at her from under the acrobat's arm.

Only for the silence to broken once more by the strange young woman accompanying the powerful warrior.

"You were the one that tried to murder Zoe? Weren't you?" The dark-haired woman pondered in a silken voice while she gazed at the markswoman's apathetic face.

"Yeah. I did. What of it?" Mai snorted in an abrasive voice with her tawny eyes glaring back at Zoe's mocking face while she gazed between the two.

Team Azula could only stare on in confusion when the woman dramatically threw up a hand over her face while crying out in sorrow.

"I was so heartbroken that's why! I was overcome with grief that House Lin had taken Zoe from me!" Jiao exclaimed in a melodramatic voice with a hand in the air while highborn women stared at her in puzzlement as she seized hold of the soldier's muscular arm.

If only because it was obvious that the woman was crying crocodile tears!

"Yes well. House Lin will have ample time to lament her actions for many years to come." Zoe growled with her hazel eyes narrowing into slits at Mai's wincing face while Ty Lee shivered under her glare.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I don't know what I would do if I thought I lose Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl chirped in a sweet voice while the princess turned to roll her eyes down at her.

"Foolish peasant! That girl is crying crocodile shark tears!" Azula barked with a snort while Elle blinked in confusion.

'Does Zoe actually tolerate this peasant's behavior?' The princess thought in disgust while the coy woman embraced the soldier's bicep.

And the two noblewomen just gazed at the two in bewilderment as they observed the bizarre interaction.

'Is this girl…Zoe's lover?' The markswoman thought with annoyance flashing in her tawny eyes while the acrobat gazed on in curiosity.

"Ah. But fortunately, my House Song squeeze is built stronger than even the best of House Lin!" The dark-haired woman declared in a brazen voice as she traced her finger along the older woman's arm while the soldier smirked down at her.

All the while the princess nearly tripped on her feet in revulsion.

"Your House Song squeeze?" Ty Lee repeated in a dry voice with disbelief in her eyes while Jiao smiled slyly as she ran her hand along the noblewoman's neck.

"How cute. A gold-digger." The markswoman stated in a monotone voice while the princess released a snort of disgust.

"I must say Zoe. I am disgusted that you tolerate this peasant's behavior." Azula spoke in a cold voice while she watched in confusion as her soldier chuckled in amusement.

"But Azula-sama. You tolerate my behavior." Elle piped in an innocent voice while Azula proudly turned away to scowl down at her.

"That's because you're a sweetheart Elle! You're not after our money." The brown-haired woman commented as she patted the smaller girl's bashful face while smiled when her little sister hugged her belly.

"Jiao is a seductress. She specializes in seducing and draining the pockets of nobles such as ourselves." The captain announced in a nonchalant voice while her fellow highborn women gazed at her with deadpan eyes.

"How charming." Ty Lee replied with a hand on her womanly hip while the other woman smiled back at them.

"That's right! And there's no one more skilled at it then me." Jiao cooed as she hung on Zoe's chest while she felt Zoe's hand sternly grasp onto her back.

"When I first met this little minx, she was working the wallet of some old man from House Wu." Zoe spoke with an entertained smirk on her lips while she slid her hand down Jiao's beautiful back.

The statement disgusted all but Elle as the three highborn women now stared at the shorter woman in distaste.

"I was. But then you came along." The dark-haired woman purred with a smile on her lips while the soldier's hand drifted down her back.

"Is that so? Perhaps, a whipping would teach this peasant her place." The princess scoffed in a callous voice while the lowborn woman smiled widely.

"Anytime you want Your Highness. I love a woman that can play rough." Jiao responded in an aroused voice as the two noblewomen shivered while Azula's lips curved into a sadistic smile.

"Do you now?" Azula questioned in a smooth voice only to glance over her shoulder when Ty Lee swatted at her shoulder.

That was when she noticed that her young intended had adopted an adorably jealous expression.

"D-don't you flirt with Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with an adorable look of anger in her amber eyes while the princess smirked in approval.

"It's okay Elle. I'm sure that Azula was just teasing." The brown-haired woman assured in a protective voice while the princess rolled her beautiful eyes back at her.

"I didn't bring you here to scrub floors." The captain spoke with a smirk before she grasped onto the smaller woman's curvaceous ass while the acrobat blushed as she turned away.

"Then what did you bring me here for?" The dark-haired woman pondered with a sly smile while she was suddenly pulled forward in the soldier's mighty arms.

"Okay! Well I think we should probably move along!" Ty Lee exclaimed with Elle also blushing under her arm while Mai stomped on ahead.

"Yeah. I have no interest in watching this." Mai stated in a snorting voice while Azula just sighed in a disinterested fashion.

"You already know the answer." Zoe purred with her hand on her lover's ass while Jiao wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Mhm. So forceful." Jiao cooed as she stared up into Zoe's lustful eyes while Azula rolled her eyes at them as she strode ahead.

"Please! Just take the peasant to your room already Zoe!" The princess snorted with a dismissive wave of her hand while her soldier offered her a momentary smirk.

"I want to fuck you Jiao. Let's resume where we left off. Shall we?" The captain drawled as her breath washed over the smaller woman's while she squeezed her lover's round ass.

"By all means then…fuck my face." The dark-haired woman sighed as she stood in the older woman's arms with her face in the warrior's sweaty shirt.

It hardly bothered her any though.

Compared to the old men that she's been with before Zoe.

It was nothing to complain about.

All the while the highborn women nearly stumbled in their step as they briefly glanced back at the unabashed duo.

"Well…that was blunt." The brown-haired woman spoke with a crimson blush on her cheeks while her young friend still walked beside her.

"It pleases me that you see things my way. I can only hope that you are ready for an oral workout." Zoe remarked in an aroused voice with her hand on Jiao's smiling cheek.

"Oh Zoe. You know that I am ready to lick you out at any time of your choosing." Jiao answered in a purr as she stepped out of the soldier's arms while her lover smirked above her.

"I could care less that you want my gold. All that I care about is that you satisfy my desires." The captain purred in an amorous voice while the smaller woman smirked up at her.

And Team Azula could only stare back at the soldier in surprise.

Not even Mai would have guessed that Zoe was the sort to engage in such casual sex.

And with a seductive gold-digger of all people.

"Of course. I'll do whatever you want. I'll even say I love you. If it gets me what I desire." The dark-haired woman replied with a smirk on her lips before she turned away from the older woman's amused gaze.

And then she walked after the bewildered Team Azula while her ass with her every movement.

"I am sorely disappointed in you Zoe. Letting yourself be controlled by a peasant." Azula scoffed in a pompous voice while she rolled her eyes when Jiao glided past her.

"But Azula. We're all controlled by a peasant!" Ty Lee chirped in a cheerful voice with Elle smiling sweetly under her arm while Azula glared down at the girl.

"I am going to be completely honest with you princess. I don't care what you think." Zoe spoke with sass in her voice while Azula now glared at the back of her head.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that." The princess stated in an icy voice while she cast a glare at her soldier.

All the while rolling her eyes over the way her subordinate gazed after the seductress with aroused hazel eyes.

"Don't interrupt me this time. Or I will defect to the Earth Kingdom just to piss you off." The captain announced as she strode on ahead while the princess glared after her back.

"Some relationship there Zoe." The markswoman taunted as the soldier stepped past her with a smirk on her lips.

"It's more than you have House Lin." Zoe sneered with her arms folded over her breasts while Mai's eyes narrowed venomously as she strode past the other noblewoman.

Only for all five of them to gaze at the end of the hall to see that Jiao had called out to Zoe.

"That reminds me Zoe. I was browsing beach houses…" Jiao began in a sly voice while all but Zoe balked at her gall.

It was something that would have not went over well even with a woman as kind as Ty Lee.

And yet…Zoe didn't even seem to care.

"Were you now?" The captain conversed as she walked beside the shorter girl with an entertained look in her eyes while the others gazed after her in disbelief.

And then not a moment later the two women vanished around the corner.

Azula could only snort in disgust as she resumed her stride with her companions following after her.

Only to turn around when she heard her young girlfriend spoke up to her.

"Azula-sama? Are you going to fuck my face when I turn sixteen?" Elle inquired in an innocent voice as she thoughtfully chewed on her lip while her big sister's turned crimson.

All the while the princess smiled down at the smaller girl with something akin to fondness in her cold eyes.

"Of course, I will. But our relationship will have much more meaning than that." Azula informed in a charismatic voice while she smirked down at her handmaid's adorable face.

"That's good to know! I can't wait to turn sixteen!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she walked underneath the acrobat's arm while the noblewoman now directed her princess a scowling stare.

"Please don't tarnish her sweetness Azula." Ty Lee pleaded in sighing voice while Azula just smirked back at them.

And with that the four friends continued on to the rest of their daily activities.

A few hours later.

Azula sat in the throne room of her royal barge while she gazed down at her pilot bowing low before her pointed boots.

"What is your report royal pilot?" The princess questioned in an authoritative voice while she relaxed on her posterior with her palms folded in her lap.

"We will arrive at the destination within two days' time princess!" The royal pilot reported in a dedicated voice as she knelt with her face nearly kissing the floor.

"Good. I recall that you requested a private meeting with me. What was it that you wished to speak to me about?" Azula responded in a smooth voice with her regal eyes staring stonily down at her skittish subordinate's hesitant face.

She couldn't deny that she had taken a liking to this one.

The woman was loyal to the death and eager to please her.

And if you asked her. Those were good qualities for a person to have.

"Uh…well…" Nako trailed off in a nervous voice as she fidgeted only for Azula to roll her eyes down at her.

"How many times have I told you to not cower in my presence?" The princess lectured in a voice akin to a mother chiding her child while she gazed down at her kneeling subject.

"O-of course princess. I just…wasn't sure if this was really worth your time…" The royal pilot stammered in a self-conscious voice as she shifted on her feet while her monarch sighed over her.

"And yet here we are Nako." Azula sighed as she reclined on her throne with her golden eyes reflecting a greater patience than she had for most other commoners.

"Well anyway I uh…erm made something!" Nako blurted out in an awkward voice while Azula stared at her with deadpan golden eyes.

"You…made something?" The princess repeated in an uncertain voice as she sighed once more while recalling that her subordinate confessed that she liked to tinker with tools.

If it was any other peasant she would have responded with a cruel taunt.

Yet strange as it may be.

She found herself exercising a measure of restraint.

This one saved her life.

And she supposed that merited humoring the peculiar girl.

"Y-yeah. Here. Maybe you would like to take a look at it?" The royal pilot spoke in nervous voice as the princess sighed while leaning forward.

"What do you wish to show me Nako?" Azula asked after waving for her subject to stand while Nako hold out a metal box in her hand.

She scrunched up her nose in mild curiosity to find herself gazing down at a small box with numerous wires and a small turn dial.

And then she turned her cold gaze to her pilot for an explanation while the other woman nervously cleared her throat.

"After that terrifying experience getting ambushed by the enemy. I thought…to myself. What if we could create a way to prevent that from ever happening again?" Nako remarked with a thoughtful countenance while Azula's brow rose in curiosity.

"Hm. You've managed to pique my interest Nako. Tell me more." The princess commanded in a voice of absolute authority with a pleased gleam in her controlling golden eyes.

"It's…communications device. That will allow us to reach out to other vessels to confirm that they are truly one of us." The royal pilot informed with her hands folded behind her back while her princess's golden eyes widened in intrigue.

"A communications device? And you…created it all by yourself?" Azula pondered in a stunned voice with the box in hand while she gazed between it and her pilot's abashed face.

"I-I did yes. I tested it out with a duplicate that I built…and thus far both seem fully functional." Nako confessed as she coughed beneath her hand while Azula held a well-manicured fingertip below her chin.

"I could have sworn that you told me that you weren't an inventor." The princess stated in a still taken aback voice while her subject turned red once more.

"Well I…wouldn't compare myself to the Mechanist or anyone like that. But I can build a thing or two." The royal pilot admitted as she shifted on her feet while the princess's lips curved into a gratified smile.

"Evidently so." Azula agreed as she reclined on her throne with the black box in her hand while she regarded her pilot in approval.

All the while leaving out the fact that she had the man in question detained under her service.

"Look I'm certain that it has its flaws…but perhaps if Your Highness deems it worthwhile. You could use it to locate the vessels stolen by the rebels." Nako declared as she bowed her head in respect while Azula smiled as widely as can be.

"I approve of your due diligence Nako. I confess that you've surprised me. Very well then. I shall personally oversee testing of your…invention." The princess announced as she set the device down while she gazed down to watch the woman drop down onto all fours.

All the while she stared down at her pilot with her golden eyes still reflecting her surprise.

To think that this skittish pilot of hers was capable of creating something like this.

Her subject didn't even seem to realize the gravity of what she created!

It could very well be what helps her turn the tide on the rebels…

And win the war for good!

"Yes princess. I truly hope that it proves useful to you." The royal pilot responded with her head bent in reverence only for her eyes to widen when she felt a hand pat her shoulder.

She glanced up to see her princess leaning down over her with a pleased smile on her crimson lips.

"Well done subordinate. If this pans out, I shall see to it that you are rewarded handsomely and receive full credit for providing such an advantageous invention to our war effort." Azula spoke with a charming smile on her lips while she patted her emotional subject's shoulder.

Only for her smile to grow even larger when her pilot lowered her face before her pointed boots.

"My princess! You honor me but I need no reward! The honor of serving you so closely is all the reward that I need!" Nako exclaimed with her arm over her chest while she swelled in pride when Azula's hand lingered on her shoulder.

It truly was a rare honor to serve the Crown Princess so intimately.

That she knew for certain!

"Those are highly commendable words subordinate. I shall not forget your loyalty." The princess assured with a vastly satisfied smile on her lips before removing her palm from her kneeling subject's shoulder.

And then she lounged on her posterior once more while she glanced back down at the prostrated woman once more.

And with that her full lips curled into a beyond pleased smirk while resting her arms on the sides of her throne.

The Mechanist was an invaluable resource.

But an inventor that was loyal to her and her alone was even better.

Yes. There is much potential in this one she thought with a smile still on her lips while she stared down at her devoted subject.

Much potential indeed!

Later on, that same evening…

The princess sat alone in her study in her night gown concluding some paperwork with her pilot's new invention seated on the far corner of her desk.

She suppressed a yawn beneath her hand before forcing herself to stay focused on the task at hand.

Just a little while longer and she will be able to join her serving girl in bed.

Only for her callous golden eyes to turn towards her door when she heard a faint rapping from on the other side.

She could only sigh as she leaned back upon her plush throne already knowing who was on the other side of her door.

"Azula-sama? Are you coming to bed soon?" Elle pondered in a sleepy voice while she heard her master's sigh resonate through the door.

"It will be one more hour servant." Azula answered in a smooth voice as she gazed at the door while she sighed when her pet pushed the door open.

"Another hour?" The blonde-haired girl repeated in an adorably appalled voice as she rubbed at her eyes while her princess rolled her eyes as she turned face her.

"Yes Elle. An hour. As the Crown Princess there is much that I must oversee." The princess commented dryly with her hands in her lap only to arch a brow when her pet started padding over to her side.

Her icy golden eyes watched with a possessive gleam as she took in her serving girl's mussed hair as well as her baggy pajama bottoms.

Just before raising her eyes when she observed the small girl stop before the side of her throne.

"Can I sit with you…until you are done?" Elle requested in a timid voice as she bit her lip while she adorably averted her eyes from her master's dominant gaze.

"You're going to pester me for the next hour if I say no. Aren't you?" Azula questioned in a snorting voice while she watched her young girlfriend bashfully kick at an imaginary pebble.

"N-no?" The blonde-haired girl answered in an unconvincing voice while the princess let out a loud snort.

"Clingy peasant." The princess snorted with in a refined voice while a smile began to form on her lips as she appraised her lovely pet.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." Elle stuttered in a half-asleep voice only for her innocent eyes to sparkle in delight when Azula patted her thigh.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could allow it. You seek my thighs? Is that right?" Azula purred in a regal voice with a charming smile on her full lips while she watched her pet flop down at her bare feet.

Only to smile fondly when the younger girl dropped down face first into her robed thigh while she lowered her hand into her yawning intended's golden hair.

"P-princess." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a needy voice while she sat on her knees with her chin propped up on the much taller woman's curvaceous thigh.

While sighing contently when she felt the older girl's strong hand begin to pet her head.

"Look at you…coming here to fall asleep at my feet." The princess boasted in a smug voice with her round posterior sinking back into her cushion while her fingers danced in her yawning serving girl's hair.

All the while she allowed her young girlfriend to curl up with her face resting on the cushion beside her seated posterior.

"It's worth it to be with you Azula-sama." Elle replied in a soft voice with her face nuzzling her girlfriend's beautiful thigh while long fingernails petted her hair.

While her sleepy amber eyes quietly admired Azula's shapely posterior that seemed to mold so beautifully into the chair.

And if you asked her.

The view was more than worth kneeling for.

"Such a good pet. You truly are ever loyal to your master." Azula cooed with her palm planted in her little admirer's soft hair while her serving girl yawned into her thigh.

All while she found herself unable to fight the fond smile that was growing upon her lips.

"That's so…princess." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a barely awake voice while she smiled shyly under the princess's petting hand.

"Hm. Go to sleep Elle. I will take you to bed when I am done." The princess announced in a smooth voice as she leaned back in her seat with her strong hand in her small girlfriend's hair.

"Oyasumi nasai Azula-sama." Elle murmured in a noisy yawn while Azula sat over her with a refined smile gracing her crimson lips.

"Oyasumi nasai Elle." Azula answered in a softened voice while she held her girlfriend face first into her robed thigh.

Only to glance down not a moment later when she heard a soft snore resonate from her girlfriend's now sleeping face.

And then she affectionately rolled her regal eyes before she turned her focus back to her work.

"Oh, peasant. Whatever am I to do with you?" The princess sighed as she shook her head with her fingers resting in her innocent handmaid's hair.

Truth be told.

Even she didn't know the answer to that question.

This little peasant girl of hers truly was a vexing little thing.

But she would have no other.

Only this one will do.

Only…her Elle.

**AN:**

**First off, allow me to respond to Agent Banana. **

**Actually I had the same thoughts in mind. Eventually we will see a more depressed side of Elle and Azula will be there to pull her out of it. Just as Elle will be there to pull Azula out of her madness later on.**

**There were some big revelations in the last chapter and a great happened happened in this one as well.**

**Elle's training with Zoe and Azula will start off very slow. As they have to hold back to avoid harming her. We may not see Elle learn much of combat until book two. But she is at least learning the basics.**

**As for Zoe and Azula's spar. They each have their own strengths and they are a deadly team. I wanted to showcase in the fight that Azula had a wider range of techniques while Zoe had the physical strength advantage. **

**And yes, Zoe is now Elle's third big sister. **

**If you are wondering why she waited so long. That is because Elle was unsure of Zoe at first because of her vicious feud with Mai. And now that Elle has gotten to know Zoe she is willing to call her as such.**

**Zoe did try to flirt with Elle back on the isle. But as I have said before. That was mostly Zoe's desire for sex talking and her loneliness as a soldier. **

**She was mostly looking at Elle as a lovely girl that would be pleasant to come home to after a long fought battle. Now that Zoe has been getting to know Elle better. Zoe has moved past seeing Elle as someone that she would like to warm her bed.**

**And in case anyone out there is thinking that Jiao is a bit of a bitch...yes she is. But that is the entire point of her character. She's disrespectful and she turns the tables on nobles by using them instead of them using her. **

**Zoe doesn't care, and Jiao knows that she can get a way with a lot because she has Zoe's protection. **

**There are a lot of people in the story that hail Azula and bow every time she walks by. I wanted to add a person into the mix that was a little more unscrupulous towards the higher class of society. **

**Azula is very much a user of the commoners and everyone around her but for Elle. And Jiao does the same. **

**I am not yet certain if Jiao and Zoe will fall in love. They like each other and they are close. But love requires loyalty and Jiao doesn't really have any. That could change though. We'll see.**

**And that brings us to the big game changer in this chapter. Nako invented the radio.**

**Nako is one of those people with great talent who went unnoticed by Azula in the background and now Azula is starting to see just how crucial Nako is to her war effort.**

**And now that Azula has access to communications technology that will make it virtually impossible for the White Lotus to pull off another ambush.**

**However, it will take time for Azula to develop the technology so it can be used to retaliate against the rebels. We'll get there in time though.**

**Well, that's it for now.**

**That leaves just one more chapter before they arrive in the Forgetful Valley.**

**Stayed tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy! Conquer You!**


	72. Puppy (Oneshot)

**Hey everyone.**

**I am having some writer's block with the newest chapter so I decided to upload this oneshot instead. I will post chapter seventy in a day or so after I finish with the current chapter.**

**I want to thank everyone out there who has favorited, followed and reviewed the story since the last update! That always makes me happy. And as always please continue to do so. :) **

**And without further ado...enjoy! **

_Puppy (Oneshot)_

"Can I have a puppy Azula-sama?" Elle requested in a courteous voice while Azula nearly choked on her coffee as she turned to glare back at her.

"What?" Azula asked in a low voice as she sat on her throne with her golden eyes narrowing into a piercing glare.

While her handmaid continued to smile brightly all the while.

"Oh! I was just asking you if I could have a puppy! Or a kitty! Or a tiger monkey!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a jubilant voice while the princess's golden eyes grew wide in disgust.

"No, you cannot." The princess stated in a tone of absolute authority with her callous eyes glaring down at her handmaiden's already pouting face.

"B-but Azula-sama." Elle stammered as she watched Azula take another drink of her coffee before she turned away to grace her with her tall back.

"I said no Elle. I'd sooner surrender the throne to Zuzu before I would ever bring filthy forest creatures back to run rampant in my palace." Azula spoke in a beyond stern voice as she found herself avoiding gazing into her serving girl's saddened amber eyes.

"But…b-but princess…" The blonde-haired girl whined as she pulled on the older girl's sleeve while the princess's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"My answer is no Elle!" The princess barked in a harsher voice than she had intended as she scowled deeply when she felt her companion's hand fall from her back.

"O-okay. Sumimasen." Elle mumbled as she turned to pad away with her shoulders slumped while she made her way to the door.

While Azula turned to scowl after her with her lips pursed into a thin line.

All the while trying to ignore the sliver of remorse that was bubbling up within her chest.

Just as she heard the door close shut while she sat back with a frustrated growl escaping her lips.

"I…just wanted a puppy. I've never had a puppy." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a glum voice before she wandered out of sight.

While the princess sat glaring at the door with many torches flaring to life with azure fire all throughout her study.

Curse this infernal peasant girl for making her feel such weakness!

"Ugh. I will have to rectify this matter later." Azula grumbled in a moody voice while she massaged the bridge of her nose with her fingertip.

Perhaps she can find another gift for her betrothed…

Something other than a mangy mongrel!

Later on, that day.

"Ty Lee! Have you seen my servant?" The princess demanded with her fists on her hips while she other woman turned to nod her head.

"Yes, Elle went out for a walk a little while ago Azula." The brown-haired woman answered while the royal woman scowled in disapproval.

"You let her go for a walk? You know well enough that the girl is restricted from roaming without supervision!" Azula huffed in her usual overbearing voice while the acrobat sighed as she gazed at her in exasperation.

"Azula…Elle isn't a slave…" Ty Lee attempted to reason in a patient voice while Azula gazed at her as if she had just sprouted a third arm.

"Elle is my pet peasant and I insist on controlling every aspect of her little life. Such is my right as her master." The princess scoffed in a domineering voice with her fists planted on her womanly hips while the acrobat shook her head.

And then she resumed her walk with her beautiful lips still pursed into a thin line still in a bad mood over her handmaiden's earlier sadness.

This would simply not do.

'Perhaps a ruby ring will cheer her up?' Azula thought with a deep scowl on her full lips as she stomped down the halls of her warship.

About one hour after that…

Elle ran up the ramp with her amber eyes gazing about in unusual caution.

She gave a smile and a wave to the guards on duty while the two armored men watched her pass by with a nod.

Before she scurried down the halls of the royal barge with arms clutching a small lump to her chest.

Just as she ran face first into a tall body as a strong hand caught her shoulder before she could fall.

While she gazed up in surprise to find herself staring back into the captain's puzzled hazel eyes.

"Oneesan!" The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a lovable voice while mighty warrior cracked a smile over being addressed as big sister.

"Little sister…is something wrong? You seem…distressed." The captain greeted in a bewildered voice with a hand under her chin.

"Oh no! Nothing is wrong." Elle replied with a bright smile while Zoe's sharp eyes glanced over her shirt.

"Do you have something under your shirt Elle?" Zoe questioned in a curious voice as she tilted her head while Elle shifted under her observant stare.

"T-there's nothing under my shirt Zoe…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in an unconvincing voice while the much taller woman eyed her skeptically.

"I am quite sure there is Elle. I just saw something crawl behind your shoulder." The captain stated as she pointed a finger down at the girl's neck while the handmaid chewed on her lip adorably.

"Arf!" The canine yipped as Elle turned red while Zoe sighed with her arms folded over her breasts.

All the while as the statuesque noblewoman now fixed her with her best attempt at a disciplinary stare.

"I-I can explain Zoe…" Elle stammered with her hand holding the puppy in place while Zoe now tapped her heavy combat boot upon the floor.

"Elle…you know well enough that the princess had a very strict rule regarding animals coming aboard the royal barge…" Zoe remarked with a frown on her lips while Elle gazed down at her feet as she bit her lip in worry.

"I know…but she was so cute…and she was shivering out on the streets all by her lonesome…" The blonde-haired girl muttered as she kicked at an imaginary pebble while the captain eased up in her stern stare.

"That was very kind of you Elle. But that dog is better off out there than in here with the princess." The captain explained in a softer voice as she watched her adopted sister shake her head in denial.

"That's not true oneesan. Azula-sama wouldn't hurt her…Her Highness is not like Felix…" Elle insisted in a stubborn voice as she smiled when the puppet nuzzled her neck.

While Zoe now gazed away with a twinge of discomfort in her eyes as she let out another heavy sigh.

It was difficult to discipline such a sweet kid.

The girl really had a way of worming her way into people's hearts.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Elle…look if it would make you feel any better, I will personally find her a good home…" Zoe suggested only for her cold hazel eyes to take on a gentler gleam when the serving girl's smile began to vanish.

"B-but I just wanted a puppy to keep me warm in the servant's quarters…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she averted her eyes from the powerful warrior's relenting stare.

"Elle…" The captain sighed as she tried to gaze away when the teenager gave her saddened puppydog eyes.

"Please don't tell Azula-sama…please Zoe…" Elle pleaded as she tugged on the older woman's sleeve while Zoe tried her hardest to remain stern.

"She will find out sooner or later Elle." Zoe commented as she gazed back down at Elle's pouting face while her hazel eyes spied the little puppy peeking out from under the girl's shirt.

"I know…but maybe by then she'll change her mind!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed as she smiled once more while the captain cast her a deadpan stare.

"I highly doubt that." The captain stated as she allowed herself to crack a smile when the handmaiden giggled after the dog licked her cheek.

'The princess would not be pleased about that…' Zoe thought with a flicker of amusement in her eyes while Elle smiled brightly once more.

"I even came up with a name for her!" Elle chirped in a happy voice with her new puppy squirming on her shoulder while Zoe smiled down at her.

"Have you now?" The captain inquired in a good-natured voice with her arms shifting over her breasts.

"Mhm! I named her Zula!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a proud voice while the noblewoman now stared down at her in comical surprise.

Only for the warrior to burst out in belly shaking laughter not a moment later while Zoe now held her ribs as she struggled to contain her amusement.

"Alright Elle. We won't tell Her Highness about Zula." Zoe chuckled as she wiped at her eye while Elle beamed up at her.

Only for her gaze to thaw once again when a blonde blur assaulted her belly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Zoe. Arigatou!" Elle cheered with her arms wrapped around Zoe's stomach while the warrior placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mention it Elle." The captain said in a fond voice as she patted the younger girl's shoulder while the blonde smiled up at her.

And soon enough the serving girl was scampering down the halls with her amber eyes keeping a close lookout for her controlling girlfriend.

Before she sprinted towards her room in the servant's quarters.

And then she quickly closed the door behind her.

Sometime after that…

Elle rushed towards her room with a large plate of food while she hurried about in a frenzy.

Only to nearly bump into a woman in pink while the acrobat now smiled sweetly down at her.

Just as the markswoman came to a stop behind her fellow noble while she gazed down at her with a brow arched inquisitively.

"Ty Lee! Mai!" The blonde-haired girl yelped in a rushed voice while her two big sisters gazed at her oddly.

"Are you alright Elle?" The brown-haired woman asked in a gentle voice as she smiled softly at her adopted sister's rapidly nodding face.

"What's with all of the food?" The markswoman pondered in a monotone voice as her little sister smiled nervously.

"I am fine oneesan. I was hungry so I decided to go check a snack!" Elle cried out as she chewed on her lip while the two noblewomen surveyed her closely.

"Really? That seems like a lot of food for someone so short." Mai snorted in a lightly teasing voice just as Ty Lee swatted her shoulder.

"I-I've been burning a lot of calories lately…." The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a mousy voice while the acrobat still grinned at her.

"Now Mai. Elle can eat whatever she wants…huh was that a bark?" Ty Lee conversed as she turned her head to gaze at the girl's door with her brown-gray eyes blinking curiously.

Just as both nobles turned back to their petite friend while Elle turned pink under their stare.

"N-no. That wasn't a bark Ty Lee. That was just my stomach growling." Elle stuttered lamely as her big sister's stared at her with unconvinced eyes.

"That was a bark Elle." The markswoman stated in a matter of fact voice while the serving girl sulked under her chiding gaze.

"Elle…did you bring a dog back with you?" The brown-haired woman asked in a soft voice while the teenager turned away from her sisterly stare.

"M-maybe." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a sheepish voice as the two women turned to exchange a cringing glance.

"Azula isn't going to like this Elle…" Mai trailed off in a hesitant voice while their handmaiden padded past her.

"But she was all alone on the street just like me…" Elle reasoned in a sorrowful voice as her big sister's now gazed at her with sympathy in their protective eyes.

Just as the acrobat placed a supportive hand on the smaller female's shoulder while she smiled once more.

"Now Mai. That was very sweet of Elle to take in a stray. Maybe we can convince Azula to let her stay?" Ty Lee spoke in a cheerful voice while Mai stared back at her with deadpan tawny eyes.

Just as Elle opened the door to her bedroom while the two noblewomen found themselves doing an instant doubletake when they saw the captain seated on the girl's bed.

With a little brown puppy tearing at her cloak while the noblewoman sat there glaring down at the tiny dog.

"Stop that you little brat!" Zoe ordered in an annoyed voice as she narrowed her eyes down at the puppy while Mai snickered in amusement.

"I have to say Zoe. You look pretty sad right now." The markswoman taunted with a smirk on her lips while the warrior turned to glower back at her.

"Not as sad as you look taking it up the ass from a dragon moose." The captain insulted in a sneering voice while her fellow noblewoman now glared back at her.

"She's so cute!" Ty Lee squealed with a hand over her mouth as she made her way past the sighing Mai.

"She is isn't she oneesan! I named her Zula!" The blonde-haired girl announced as she puffed out her chest just as the puppy leaped into her arms.

While the two noblewomen now stood there blinking in humorous disbelief while the captain snorted as she failed to suppress her laughter.

Just as Mai burst out into a similar chortle while Ty Lee giggled as she held onto her sides.

"Zula?" Mai asked dryly with her tawny eyes gazing down at the tiny puppy while she watched in amusement when Zula licked the girl's cheek.

"That's so! Her name is Zula!" Elle cried out as she sat holding Zula while Ty Lee now petted the puppy's ears.

Only for all four of them to spin towards the door when they heard the familiar sound of the princess stomping down the hall.

And not a moment later the teenager and the acrobat quickly stashed the puppy in her closet before she hurriedly closed the door.

All the while as they now turned with paling complexions just as Azula rounded the corner.

Before the monarch finally came to a stop staring back into the bedroom with her possessive golden eyes glaring at the three noblewomen seated on her servant's bed.

"Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed while her master stared coldly at her with her mighty fists planted on her perfect hips.

"What are you three doing in my handmaiden's room?" The princess questioned in a controlling voice as she stepped towards the door.

While she gazed over their faces in suspicion as they coughed nervously.

"We were just visiting Elle Azula." The brown-haired woman assured in a jovial voice while her friend scowled back at her.

Only for all four of them gaze on in paranoia when the princess sniffed the air.

"This room…it smells like urine." Azula stated in an interrogative voice while her imposing eyes swept about the room in disgust.

All the while as the three nobles inwardly flinched under the royal woman's disgusted stare.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama. I had an accident earlier…" Elle trailed off in a mousy voice with her highborn friends now sweatdropping beside her.

"Really? How strange. I wasn't aware that you developed a bladder problem…what is this pillow case doing torn up on the floor?" The princess demanded as she continued to gaze about with domineering golden eyes while she turned to stare back into her serving girl's apprehensive eyes.

"I-I was upset so I ripped it up. S-sumimasen." The blonde-haired girl stammered as she rapidly bowed her head while her big sisters cringed.

"You ripped it up Elle? Did you slobber all over it too?" Azula snapped after her controlling golden eyes spotted the drool while she now glared back at her cowering handmaid.

"Arf!" The puppy barked from inside the closet while they simultaneously flinched when the princess spun around to stare furiously at the closet door.

Before the princess placed her hand on the doorknob as her handmaiden sprung to her feet to dart over beside her.

And just like that the closet door was opened wide for all to see the excited puppy inside.

While Azula's golden eyes grew wide in revulsion as she trembled in fury with her teeth ground together.

"Elle! I said no dogs!" The princess snarled in a terrifyingly cold voice as she glared over her shoulder with her golden eyes now making her girlfriend tremble in worry.

"Azula…" Ty Lee attempted to reason as she held out a hand to her fiend's angered back.

"I-I couldn't just leave her starving on the street by herself Azula-sama." Elle stuttered as she scooped her puppy into her arms while Azula's golden eyes stared down at the dog in disgust.

"Starving on the street is no longer a concern of hers. Because I am throwing this filthy creature overboard!" Azula declared in a ruthless voice with her fist reaching for the dog.

Only for her eyes to widen in even greater anger when the girl shielded the puppy from her view.

While Mai and Ty Lee now stared at her back in disapproval.

And Zoe could only sigh as she shook her head.

"No! I won't let you!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her puppy against her chest while the princess glowered down at her.

"That seems needlessly cruel Azula." The markswoman stated as her childhood friend turned to glare a hole through her skull.

"Come on Azula! You have to admit that she is really cute…" The brown-haired woman remarked as she knelt over the blonde while the princess glared down at them.

"No Ty Lee. No, she is not. And she is not staying aboard my warship!" The princess shouted with her eyes wide in anger.

"I must concur with Ty Lee. Zula is rather adorable." The captain commented in a serious voice as the other three now cringed when veins now almost burst from the princess's raging eyes.

"Zula! You named this revolting beast after me!" Azula roared with her thunderous voice causing the poor dog to now tremble in the handmaiden's arms.

"I did!" Elle exclaimed in an adorably panicked voice with Zula in her arms while Azula spewed fire from her wrathful lips.

"I refuse to share a name with that filthy creature! Now put that thing outside or so help me Elle I will burn it to ashes!" The princess hissed in a livid voice while the acrobat stared at her with a scowl on her lips.

Only for the three noblewomen to gaze on in unhidden concern when the girl stood up with the puppy in hand as she made her way towards the doors.

While Azula now gazed on with victorious look in her callous golden eyes.

"Fine. I'll go sleep outside with her!" The blonde-haired girl declared in defiance while her big sister's watched in amusement when the princess's face turned red in her fury.

"No, you will not Elle." Azula stated in a tone of absolute authority while she stomped after her serving girl.

"Yes, I will." Elle mumbled as she walked off with Zula in her arms while Azula loomed behind her in anger.

"Azula is it really that big of a deal to let Elle have a dog?" Mai sighed as she gazed after Azula while the royal woman spun around to direct her a foul glare.

"As a matter of fact, Mai. Yes, yes, it is! It is not befitting of a princess to have filthy forest creatures scrambling down the halls of her royal barge." The princess snapped with her cold eyes glaring at her serving girl's back while the blonde still avoided her gaze.

"Can't you permit it if it makes Elle happy?" Ty Lee begged in a softer voice while Azula stomped her boot on the floor.

"I…I always wanted a puppy. And I've been so lonely at night. I just wanted a friend to keep me company when I was alone in here…" The blonde-haired girl murmured as her princess stared down at her with displeased golden eyes.

"Then you should have come to my chambers if it was me that you were missing. Instead of bringing in a dirty dog!" Azula exclaimed as she pointed a domineering finger down in her pet's quivering face.

"B-but…but she looked so cold outside…she reminded me of…me when I was…" Elle trailed off as she chewed on her lip while Azula still glowered down at her.

While the three noblewomen now directed her with a look of pity.

"Please Azula…please will you let Elle keep her?" The brown-haired woman pleaded as she placed a hand on the princess's furious shoulder.

"Yes, that's a marvelous idea Ty Lee! That's just what I need a filthy creature pissing all over the royal barge!" The princess bellowed with her tyrannical eyes glaring down into her servant's sensitive amber eyes.

"Please Azula-sama! Please can I keep her?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a lovable voice with her sweet eyes gazing up at the princess's beautifully scowling face.

"No! You cannot. And those eyes don't work on me!" Azula scoffed with her arms crossed over her robed breasts while she glared down at the girl's pouting face.

"Now that's not true and you know it princess. We all know that gaze works on you more than anyone else here." Zoe commented with a smug smirk while Azula turned to cast her a venomous glare.

"P-please Your Highness. I promise that I will teach her not to go on the floor." Elle stammered as she rapidly bowed at the waist before her princess's robed belly.

All the while as the three noblewomen gazed expectantly at the monarch's regally scowling face as she glared down at the curtsying girl.

"If it is a gift that you desire then I could purchase you a ruby ring as a substitute. Surely that would be nicer than this…foul little beast." The princess snorted as she waved an elegant hand before her callous face while the acrobat smiled behind her back.

"But I don't want a ruby ring Azula-sama. I just want a puppy." The blonde-haired girl responded with a smile on her cheeks while her princess scowled so wonderfully above her.

"I could buy you your own palace and raise you up in status to high nobility. I…could even give you your own servants." Azula huffed in a frustrated voice with a hand on her womanly hip while her young girlfriend smiled from ear to ear.

"I don't want a palace Azula-sama and I don't want to be high nobility. I am content as a peasant and I wouldn't give up being your handmaid for anything in the world. I simply want a dog. That's all." Elle explained as she bowed once more with her puppy in her arms while her princess let out a stubborn growl.

"You can't get more loyal than that Azula." Ty Lee commented in a cheerful voice with her fists on her hips while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"That's just like you tiger monkey. So simple." The princess grumbled as she stomped on her booted feet with her cruel golden eyes still glaring down at her serving girl's beaming face.

"That's so Azula-sama! Does that mean that I get to keep her?" The blonde-haired girl chirped in a cheerful voice while the princess shifted angrily on her feet.

While the three highborn women waited with varying levels of amusement in their eyes after they all saw that the princess was about to cave in.

And then in that very moment Zula yipped in Elle's arms which only served to make Azula glower down at the two of them even further.

"I suppose…that I could permit this concession." Azula grunted in a highly irate voice with her glacial eyes glancing down into her young companion's now ecstatic amber eyes.

Just as a squeal of joy split into the air while Elle jumped in excitement with her puppy barking in her arms.

"Really Azula-sama!" Elle cried out in a beyond overjoyed voice as she gazed gratefully into Azula's proudly golden eyes.

"But only because you are a coveted warpower! And it isn't because I care about you or anything like that! The only reason that I am doing this is to preserve your loyalty in the war to come!" The princess announced in a spoiled voice as she turned to glare over her shoulder at the wall with her arms stubbornly folded over her breasts.

While a barely perceivable blush now formed upon her regal cheeks.

"Sure Azula. Whatever you say." The markswoman stated dryly with a small smirk on her lips while the acrobat grinned at the princess's scowling face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! Arigatou!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out just as she embraced the older girl's belly while the princess stiffened in discomfort.

Only for the princess's rigid golden eyes to widen in fury when the puppy tried to crawl up her belly.

"Elle! Get that filthy creature off me right this minute or I will destroy her on the spot! And clean this mess up while you're at it!" Azula shouted at the top of her lungs while she pushed her girlfriend off of her with a stern hand.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." Elle spoke in a worshipful voice as she smiled brightly with Zula panting adorably in her arms while Azula glared down at them.

"What a pink occasion! We have a puppy on the team now!" The brown-haired woman giggled as she reached to pet the puppy while her childhood friend stared back at her with narrowed golden eyes.

"Indeed. It would seem that there are two Azula's now." Zoe remarked in smug laughter while Azula's golden eyes now burned with the fires of war.

"No. There is only one Azula. And this creature is not her! And I hereby prohibit calling this creature as such." The princess declared in a merciless voice with her icy eyes staring down at the dog in loathing.

"Zula it is then." Mai chuckled with amusement in her eyes while Azula ground her teeth in embarrassment.

Suffice to say that they were all stunned by just how far Azula would go to please Elle.

There was no way that the Fire Princess would do the same for anyone else.

Not in a million years!

Several days later…

Azula sat in her royal chamber in her night gown with a deep scowl upon her crimson lips.

While she waited for her servant on her emperor sized bed with her powerful arms folded across her halfway exposed breasts.

Only for her merciless eyes to turn towards the door when she heard her pet softly knock on the other side.

"Can I come in now master?" Elle requested in a respectful voice as Azula gazed towards the door with tyrannical golden eyes.

"Yes, servant. You may enter." The princess stated in an ever-controlling voice as she reclined upon her pillows with a spoiled sigh leaving her lips.

Her pet was such a troublesome little thing.

But she would have no other lover.

It was only when the large door opened open to reveal the puppy in the girl's arms that her eyes grew wide in boiling fury.

"No Elle! That filthy dog is not coming in my royal quarters!" Azula bellowed with her teeth gritting together while she glared foully back at her pouting girlfriend.

"You just need to give her a chance Azula-sama! I just know that you will like Zula when you get to know her!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she padded into the chamber with the barking dog in her arms while blue torches flared to life all throughout the monarch's domain.

"I have absolutely no interest in getting to 'know' that creature. And I thought I already told you not to call that little beast Zula!" The princess snapped as she sat glaring at her servant while the smiling girl closed the door behind her.

"Don't be like that princess. A wise man once said that one never should spurn the opportunity to form new friendships." Elle quipped as she strode towards the bed with the barking puppy in her arms while Azula's eyes burned through her skull.

"I am warning you Elle. Keep that mutt away from my bed." Azula stated with her arms folded angrily over her breasts while her lips creased into a regal scowl.

Only for a loud snarl to escape her bared lips when her handmaiden took a seat at the foot of her bed.

While Zula continued to yip happily with her little tail wagging as she gazed adorably back at her seething namesake.

"She likes you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a cheerful voice as she beamed back at her girlfriend from where she sat upon her pillows.

"The feeling isn't mutual Elle!" The princess growled as she glared at the dog through the corner of her eye while she watched her girlfriend scoot to the top of the bed.

All the while as she glared down at the hyper dog with her royal lips in a moody thin line.

"Are you jealous Azula-sama?" Elle inquired with a lovable smile while Azula scowled down at her from over her shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself peasant. The Great Princess Azula does not get jealous over her servant holding a dirty mutt." Azula snorted with a roll of her intelligent golden eyes while she felt the smaller female scoot closer to her.

Before the princess soon found herself seated on her pillow with her cold golden eyes staring imposingly down when her serving girl cuddled up next to her.

While the dog continued to bark happily up at the foul tempered older woman.

"You're still my favorite Azula-sama. You're the most amazing person in the whole world. And I love you more than anyone else." The blonde-haired girl assured in a devoted voice as she placed a hand on her princess's tense elbow.

"Please. Tell me something that I don't already know." The princess scoffed with her bare feet stretching out upon her vast bed while she allowed her girlfriend to rest her chin on her belly.

"Oh princess…" Elle trailed off in a tender voice with her arms holding Zula close while she felt Azula's hand slide down her back.

While the princess's glacial eyes glared down at the dog once more when she let out another chipper bark that had the blonde giggling.

And not a second later the walls of the entire royal chamber lit up with brilliant azure fire.

"Now listen here you…filthy creature. I am the master here. Not you! And you will submit to my rule or be destroyed." Azula snorted with fire escaping her nostrils while she pointed a domineering finger down in the puppy's intimidated face.

Just as her lips curved into the faintest twinge of a smile when the dog retreated submissively into the teenager's arms.

While her serving girl lay smiling with her head propped up on her robed belly.

"We submit to you Azula-sama. You're the master here. And we wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde-haired girl sighed in a serene voice with a joyful smile on her lips when she felt the princess's hand lower into her hair.

"It pleases me that you both see things my way." The princess commented in a sigh of her own while she relaxed with her fingers petting her handmaiden's hair.

As she sunk back into her pillows with her admirer's head resting over her robed stomach.

While she continued to glare down at the now calming puppy through the corner of her cold eye.

"Azula-sama." Elle mumbled in a lovesick voice as she curled up with Zula in her arms while Azula petted her head.

"That's my Elle." Azula muttered in a proud voice with her strong hand in her handmaiden's hair while she allowed the girl to cuddle up in her lap.

Yes, there was certainly no doubt about it.

She is the master of this little peasant and all that she possessed.

And now this wretched little mutt as well.

**AN:**

**In all seriousness, I doubt that Azula would have let Elle keep that puppy on the royal barge. But this was mostly just for fun.**

**And I apologize if anyone thought that Azula's threats to burn the puppy were harsh. It's Azula so I thought that it would be in character for her to be cruel about it at first.**

**I may do a sequel to this one eventually. But that's all for now.**


	73. Conquer You

**Hello everyone!**

**I really struggled writing the latest chapter which is why this is going up much later than anticipated. **

**I want to thank all of the people out there who reviewed, favorited and followed my story since the last update. Nothing makes me happier than watching the story grow. And as usual, please continue to favorite/follow as we go along. **

_Conquer You – Chapter Seventy_

The following day.

In a private quarters Mai stood in workout clothes with a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead.

She gazed back with unusually focused tawny eyes at a butchered training dummy as she panted slightly while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm not…going to let Zoe get the best of me. I swear I'll show her." The markswoman muttered under her breath with her fist clenching in determination.

Only to swiftly turn her head when she heard a light knocking on her chamber door.

"Oneesan? Can I come in?" Elle called out from the other side while Mai straightened with her cold eyes taking on a softer tint.

"Yeah. Little sister. Come in." Mai responded as she turned to face the door while she watched her adopted sister shyly open the door.

Only for her tawny eyes to widen ever so slight when she saw that the younger girl was carrying two fresh glasses of juice with a slice of fruit in each.

"I didn't know that you were busy…should I go?" The blonde-haired girl chimed in an uncertain voice as she took in the older woman's workout attire.

Only for the noblewoman to quickly shake her head as she watched her big sister rush over to greet her.

"No. I am never too busy for you kid. What's with the juice?" The markswoman pondered as she used a towel to wipe off her upper body while the smaller girl smiled brightly as she shut the door behind her.

"Oh! I noticed that you seemed troubled earlier so I thought I would come see if you would like a glass of juice." Elle answered in a helpful voice while Mai's eyes softened as she turned to gaze back at her.

"Thank you, Elle. That is very kind of you. I appreciate it." Mai assured with a small smile cracking on her usually dour lips as she set her towel down.

"No problem! Anything for my big sister!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as the older girl gazed at her fondly before gesturing to a luxurious love seat in the farther end of the room.

"Come on. Have a seat with me. We'll share juice together." The markswoman remarked with a nod while the younger girl padded after her.

"I would love that Mai." Elle replied before she plopped down on the love seat while Mai seated herself beside her.

And then the older woman offered the teenager a grateful smile as she accepted her fresh glass of juice before she gently placed her hand on the innocent girl's shoulder.

"Just what I needed. Thanks again kid." Mai spoke with a measure of affection in her unsocial voice while Elle smiled up at her.

"You know me! I am always happy to help!" The blonde-haired girl piped in a chipper voice with her bright smile seeming to bring a grin to the gloomy noblewoman's lips.

"Yeah. I do. So, what are the others up to?" The markswoman conversed as she took a calm sip of her juice while her little sister did the same.

"Nothing much. Ty Lee is in the shower and Azula-sama is in a private meeting with Zoe. They say that we'll land ashore tomorrow." Elle informed as she leaned back in her seat while Mai nodded as she lounged beside her.

"That's good I suppose." Mai muttered as she allowed the smaller girl to scoot closer to her.

"May I ask what's bothering you Mai?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a concerned voice while the noblewoman glanced down at her with appreciative tawny eyes.

"I think you already know the answer to that question Elle." The markswoman stated with a frown gracing her lips while her little sister chewed on her lip in the way that she had come to find adorable.

"Is it Zoe or Zuko?" Elle asked in an attentive voice while Mai grimaced as she sighed over her.

"Both." Mai muttered as she felt Elle place a comforting hand on her elbow.

"I am always willing to listen if you want to talk about it." The blonde-haired girl offered in a soft voice while the noblewoman relaxed under her touch.

And for reasons that Mai couldn't explain.

She found the younger girl's presence a soothing one.

No matter what she knew that the teenager wouldn't judge her.

And that was enough to know that there was no harm in confiding her thoughts to the girl.

"I have always been an elite combatant. And Azula has always held me in the highest reward. But Zoe defeated me with ease. Two times now." The markswoman confessed in a frustrated voice as she sat with a hand on her knee while the smaller girl listened with a concerned look in her eyes.

She ground her teeth together while the hand on her arm gently grasped at her bare skin before she chose to continue.

She didn't need to hear a reply to know that her lister sister was listening.

"I want to be better. Not to kill her. I have no wish to take her life anymore. But I don't want to be outclassed by that…that bitch!" Mai grumbled with her fist tightening in her anger while Elle listened with her patient amber eyes gazing up at her.

"Don't let her get you down Mai. You're so strong. And if you work hard, I bet you'll kick her butt next time." Elle responded with her palm on Mai's arm while the older woman sighed beside her.

"I'm not too sure about that Elle." The markswoman sighed as she glanced down at the teenager snuggling against her arm.

"Think of it like Mario Kart. No matter how good you are at a game. If you only play it from time to time and you encounter someone who plays it every day. They're going to better at it then you. Not because they're superior. They just have more practice." The blonde-haired girl advised with a finger under her chin while the noblewoman furrowed her brows over the odd analogy.

"Mario Kart huh?" Mai asked in a more upbeat voice while Elle happily nodded her head.

"Mhm! That's right. It's like the old saying goes. You use it or you lose it. That's why I try to keep practicing on my painting." Elle spoke in a tender voice while Mai closed her eyes as she crackled a smile over her.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind little sister." The markswoman remarked as she felt the teenager's hand wrap around her bicep.

"I believe in you Mai. Because you're my big sister." The blonde-haired girl declared in a loyal voice while the noblewoman smiled more brightly than before.

"Thank you, for saying that little sister. It means a great deal to me." Mai commented in a thawed voice while Elle beamed up at her.

"Is there anything else I can get you while you're training? Would you like me to fix you some food afterward?" Elle queried in a supportive voice while Mai turned to peer down at her with a softened gaze.

"You don't have to wait on me Elle." The markswoman answered in a gentler voice only for the serving girl to eagerly shake her head.

"I don't mind! I serve Team Azula! And that includes you Mai." The blonde-haired girl cried out as she nodded her head while the noblewoman took a calming drink of her juice.

"Elle…you know that all of us would be okay with it if you decided that you didn't want to be a servant anymore. Right?" Mai asked while gazing down at her servant friend while Elle still smiled as brightly as can be.

"I know! But I genuinely like being a servant! Because I like to help!" Elle cheered with an innocent smile on her face while Mai let out a fond sigh over her.

"I can see that kid. Fine. If you want…you can serve me by getting me water while I work out." The markswoman announced with lazy shrug of her shoulders only to grunt when she felt the teenager latch onto her stomach.

"As you command Mai! I won't fail you!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she embraced the noblewoman's belly while her big sister stiffened over her.

"Kid…I like you. But I don't do hugs." Mai groaned in a voice of feigned annoyance while she grudgingly allowed Elle to snuggle up against her belly.

"Now that's not true oneesan. You and I hug all the time!" Elle retorted in a carefree voice while Mai sighed in defeat.

"If it will make you happy…" The markswoman trailed off before she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder while the handmaid leaned into her embrace.

"Mai…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a loving voice while the noblewoman held her under her toned arm.

"Little sister." Mai spoke with a barely noticeable smile on her lips while allowed Elle to lean against her.

And yet despite all of her complaints.

She couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed holding the teenager in her arms.

It was…nice.

There was no denying that.

Elsewhere in Azula's war room.

The princess sat in her throne surveying a letter from the chancellor with a pleased look in her golden eyes.

While the captain stood over her shoulder gazing down at the letter with cold hazel eyes.

"The chancellor is proving useful for my plans after all. We will be taking advantage of certain key prisoners at Boiling Rock to provoke the enemy into making a fatal mistake." Azula commented in a regal voice with the letter in hand while she allowed her soldier to glance over her shoulder.

"That's all fine and well princess. But just make sure that you keep a close eye on that man." Zoe replied in a composed voice with a serious look in her eyes while Azula released a derisive snort as she set the letter down.

Before she turned to glance up at her with bored golden eyes.

"Please. Don't tell me that you are actually afraid of the sniveling chancellor. If so. Then I am sorely disappointed in you Zoe." The princess remarked in a dismissive voice as she rolled her eyes while her soldier glared at the back of her head.

"I do not fear Chancellor Terak. I simply am not blinded by arrogance like you are princess." The captain retorted in a fearless voice while her monarch now spun around to narrow her eyes up at her.

"You dare to call me blind?" Azula hissed as turned to glare up at her defiant soldier while the older woman stared down at her with unyielding hazel eyes.

"I speak the truth and you know it princess. You have a tendency to underestimate people. Which gives the other person an advantage." Zoe lectured in a calm voice while unflinchingly meeting Azula's icy gaze.

"You are being melodramatic Zoe. I have been keeping a close eye on the chancellor's activities. There is nothing that he is involved in that I do not know about." The princess spoke in an egotistical voice with a haughty gleam in her domineering eyes while her soldier snorted over her shoulder.

"Do you want to know how dangerous I consider that man to be?" The captain questioned in a composed voice while the princess rolled her eyes mockingly once more.

"Enlighten me Zoe." Azula snorted in an unconvinced voice while she rolled her eyes up at Zoe's annoyingly serious face.

"I consider Chancellor Terak to be possibly the most dangerous person in our nation." Zoe replied in a casual voice while Azula scrunched up her nose in disbelief.

"What? You…consider that man to be more dangerous than me?" The princess asked in an angered voice that only grew when her soldier nodded in affirmative.

"I do. Do you want to know why?" The captain responded in a cool voice while many blue torches sparked to life as proof of her monarch's ire.

"Why?" Azula almost snarled with her hands grasping furiously at the sides of her thrown.

There was nothing more infuriating than hearing that her soldier considered that groveling man to be more dangerous than her.

This would simply not do.

A ruler must be feared.

It was simply not acceptable for anyone to be feared more than her!

"Because he is a psychopath. That's why." The captain stated with her hazel eyes gazing back into the princess's grudgingly curious golden eyes.

"I had already presumed as much myself." The princess remarked with a wave of her hand while they listened to the ocean's waves crash into the steel walls of the royal barge.

"He doesn't feel anything for anyone. He doesn't serve you. And he doesn't serve your father. He is no friend to me or anyone really. He serves no one but himself. He has no sentimentality to our nation. And he would betray us without a second thought if we fell from power." Zoe explained in a remarkably levelheaded voice while she gazed back at Azula's now narrowing eyes.

"Really? Well then. I will just have him killed if the war goes south. That or if he fails to provide me with satisfactory results. Not that it is possible for us to lose. I have every advantage over the pathetic rebels. And soon enough…I will squash them like insects beneath my boot." Azula declared in a sneering voice with a cruel smile forming on her smug lips while Zoe herself smiled confidently over her shoulder.

"Hopefully so. Elle may start to doubt your dominance otherwise." The captain taunted with a smirk on her lips while the princess's eyes widened as blue fire escaped her furious nostrils.

"My reign over that girl is absolute! She couldn't find a more capable dominant!" The princess barked with fire spewing from her snarling lips while the noblewoman listened in amusement.

"I have no doubt about that Your Highness." Zoe agreed with a nod as Azula clenched her fist on the side of her throne while her golden eyes glared ahead.

"The girl belongs to me. She is my submissive." Azula growled in a possessive voice with her beautiful full lips curling into a controlling smile.

Her serving girl was a such a lovely little thing…

Only for her soldier's voice to snap her from her obsessive musings when the older female spoke up from behind her.

"Tell me princess. Where is Elle from?" The captain pondered once more in a searching voice as the princess turned to scowl up at her.

"My serving girl's homeland is not any of your business Zoe." The princess answered in a frigid voice while she cast her subordinate a warning glare.

"Of course, if you don't want to tell me. Perhaps I could ask Elle instead…" Zoe trailed off with a smug look in her hazel eyes while her ruler let out another snort of blue fire from her nostrils.

"Alright Zoe. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. But let it be known that if you leak this information to anyone…I will have you immediately put to death. Is that understood soldier?" Azula announced with a snarl while Zoe released an offended scoff.

"Yes, I understand. And I must say that I am insulted that you would even insinuate that I would do such a thing." The captain stated with offense in her voice while the royal woman rolled her eyes at her once more.

"The tiger monkey is from a land that neither you or I have ever traveled to." The princess spoke in a regal voice while the soldier's hazel eyes now flickered in intrigue.

"I had already suspected something like that. But I wasn't sure if it was possible…but the labels on her medical supplies…and her music player are things that I have never seen before." Zoe commented in a fascinated voice as she held a hand underneath her chin.

"You wouldn't have. Because all of my evidence points to the girl being from another world." Azula replied in a callous voice while Zoe blinked in puzzlement.

"Another…world?" The captain queried in a still confused voice while her monarch let out a spoiled sigh as she sunk back on her plush throne.

"Yes. I didn't believe it myself at first. After the girl told me that she wasn't from the lands that we know. But over time I started to see that she was telling me the truth. From my understanding Zoe…there is a gateway of some kind connecting our world…to another that allowed Elle to travel here." The princess revealed in a regal voice while her soldier stared back at her with stunned hazel eyes.

"What! A gateway? How…how is that possible?" Zoe blurted out in an unusually taken aback voice while Azula lazily shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not certain myself. But the girl traveled through all the same." Azula answered in a cool voice while Zoe still looked as if she was regaining her composure.

"And…there are humans living on the other side?" The captain inquired in an astonished voice while her monarch let out another haughty snort.

"Obviously Zoe." The princess scoffed as she brushed her dark hair from her face while her captain still gazed ahead in awe.

"Amazing…I presume that you desire to keep this detail hidden from your father and your enemies to further consulate your power." Zoe muttered with understanding in her intelligent eyes while Azula scanned her fingernails with a sanguine smile adorning her lips.

"That is correct Zoe. In time I will sit on my throne as the ruler of both worlds while my little handmaid bows at my feet in awe of my conquest." Azula huffed in a conceited voice with her golden eyes flashing in a power-hungry delight while Zoe finally recovered her composure.

Just as the soldier leaned over her ruler's shoulder with her mouth falling open in the shape of an o,

While she now found herself gazing down at a sheet of elegantly written calligraphy.

All while the princess still sat smiling on her throne.

"What's this? Conquer You? Princess…are you writing Elle romantic poetry-" The captain questioned only to be silenced by an enraged punch to the jaw while a towering wall of blue fire sent her soaring onto her ass.

All the while the princess had stood up from her throne with her teeth clenched together in her fury while a barely perceivable twinge of pink now adorned her regal cheeks.

"That isn't poetry! Those are war preparations for Sozin's Comet!" The princess bellowed with fire escaping her open mouth while she glared down at her amused soldier.

"I wasn't aware that enemy preparations involved making rhymes." Zoe quipped as she leaped out of the way of a large fireball while Azula's imposing eyes glared a hole through her skull.

She wasn't going to lie.

Her monarch had a truly imposing glare.

The princess was a powerful woman whose presence demanded only the highest level of respect.

But then again…that is why she serves her. Isn't it?

Because Azula's power demands respect.

"You are dismissed soldier! Leave now before I kill you!" Azula snapped in a violent voice with lightening crackling at her clenched fist while her soldier turned to head towards the doors.

"I'm sure she'll like it princess." The captain chuckled just as she leaped away while her princess seethed after her.

"Goodbye!" The princess called out in a snarling voice while she watched her smirking soldier quickly depart through the door.

Just before the door closed shut not a moment later while she now stood with a tiny sliver of a blush now gracing her proud cheeks.

The mighty princess turned away with her boots stomping across the floor while she angrily glared ahead.

Only to furiously plop down on her round posterior mere seconds later as she now sat brooding with a tightened fist against her cheek.

All the while her beautiful lips pursed into a regal glower while she pridefully glared off at the nearest wall.

Of course, her girlfriend will like it!

As if she would ever be anything less than amazed by it!

And yet strangely enough.

There was a tiny barely noticeable part of her that could not help but worry otherwise.

And for reasons that she couldn't explain.

She seized her pen in her clenched fist just before she leaned over the poem with another snort of blue fire escaping her angry nostrils.

On her desk the calligraphy read as follows:

_Conquer You._

And soon enough she found herself elegantly writing the next line all the while a tiny twinge of pink remained on her prideful cheeks.

Her pet will approve.

She just knows it.

And with that the Princess of the Fire Nation soon found herself dedicating the better part of her next hour to her writings.

Until two hours later…

The princess was now walking down the royal hall with her two childhood friends while she turned to glance at the markswoman's freshly washed face.

"Mai, I was told that my servant was last in your service an hour ago. Where did the little peasant get off to?" Azula questioned in her usual pompous voice while Mai offered her a bored glance.

"Elle waited on me while I was working out. I don't know where she went after that because I was in the shower cleaning up." Mai admitted with a shrug while Azula scrunched up her nose as she scowled back at her.

"You were training Mai?" Ty Lee asked with a friendly smile on her features while her gloomy friend just frowned in response.

"Yeah. I was." The markswoman replied in a monotone voice as she gazed away from the princess's smirking face.

"You could always ask Zoe to train with you. I am sure that she would be more than willing to oblige." The princess commented in a smooth voice with her arms folded over her breasts while her friend glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman sighed while she made her way alongside her friends while they made their way down the hall.

Only for all three of them to pause for a moment when they heard the distinct sound of two people conversing in the approaching lounge area.

The first was obviously their young friend.

And the second…was Jiao.

The three highborn women stopped to exchange a mutually annoyed glance while the princess glared at the door when heard their young friend's voice.

Followed shortly by the seductress's voice flowing through the door.

"Oh yes! Azula-sama and I are very close!" Elle chirped in a carefree voice while her big sister's sweatdropped outside the door as Azula's eyes twitched in aggravation.

"Hm. Oh yes. You two are dating, aren't you?" Jiao asked in a silken voice through the door just as Azula stomped forward with her teeth ground together.

While the acrobat just barely suppressed a giggle that prompted Azula to glare at her through the corner of her eye.

"How did you know?" The blonde-haired girl wondered with a lovable hand on her cheek while Jiao offered her a disarming smile.

"It's obvious in the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. That and I heard overheard Zoe talking about it." The dark-haired woman answered with a dismissive wave of her hand while she lounged on luxury chair.

The two of them were sitting on the balcony of the royal barge getting to know one another.

Seemingly unaware that the princess and her team were about to walk in.

And just as oblivious that Azula was glaring daggers at the door while her two childhood friends began to feel a sliver of pity for the brazen gold-digger.

But just before the monarch could open the door.

Her callous golden eyes flashed with an unseen emotion when she heard her young companion's reply.

"Azula-sama is my first love. She means the world to me. She's my p-princess charming. I love her so much." Elle swooned in a lovelorn voice with an innocent blush on her cheeks while Jiao rose an intelligent brow as she gazed at her oddly.

The princess paused with a barely perceivable sliver of pink on her regal cheeks while her two friends listened with a softened look in their eyes.

That was when the acrobat elbowed her shoulder as she turned to scowl at Ty Lee's gushing face while Mai sighed in boredom beside them.

'Curse this peasant! She is making me go soft! Perhaps it would be more prudent to just destroy her?' Azula thought with a puff of blue fire escaping her constricting nostrils while she growled in frustration under her breath.

Only for her feelings to soon turn to annoyance and even a bit of anger once more when the other woman's teasing voice flowed through.

"Yes, Her Highness is truly something wonderful. She also has a lot of gold…." Jiao quipped in a playful voice with her arms folded in her lap while Elle tilted her head in confusion.

In that very moment both noblewomen cringed as they turned to Azula's much colder face.

There was nothing worse anyone could do than to take the little sliver of compassion that the princess had for their young friend and turn it upside down by making light of it.

However, before Azula could break the door down.

Once more Elle unknowingly came to the seductress's aid.

"I'm not attracted to her gold! I'm attracted to her personality! I would love her just as much if she was a farmer like my great grandfather!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a naïve voice with a sunny smile on her lips while the older girl stared at her with deadpan blue eyes.

Azula stiffened with a humiliated look in her frigid eyes while she turned to glare at Mai when the other woman suppressed a chortle of laughter.

'Aww! That is one of the sweetest things that I have ever heard." Ty Lee thought as she grinned back at Azula's sighing face while she patted her friend's shoulder.

"How sweet. But still…between the princess and Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee you have the potential to get obscenely rich." The dark-haired woman suggested with a mischievous smile on her lips while the three highborn women now glared at the closed door.

"I have no need for money! A wise man once said. That you are never truly poor if you are happy at heart! And I am very happy here!" Elle chimed in a chipper voice while Jiao scrunched up her nose incredulously.

And Ty Lee just smiled as widely while Azula rolled her golden eyes over their young handmaid's joyful reply.

"Right…until the hunger pains kick in and you can't even afford a mere loaf of bread because the high nobility tax you until you die of starvation in the street." Jiao responded in a sarcastic voice with her words provoking a taken aback look from Elle.

The dark statement hit the two noblewomen hard as they gazed away while the princess now scowled at the door over the seductress's open mockery of her highborn rulers.

"Azula-sama is going to fix that when she takes the throne. I know she will!" The blonde-haired girl assured with a hopeful look in her kind eyes while the older girl now cast her an amused stare.

The two noblewomen turned to glance at the princess's scowling face while she now glared back at them as they continued to listen in the two girls.

Both Mai and Ty Lee were well aware that if Azula helped the impoverished it would only be because Elle convinced her to do so.

"Of course, she will. But even so…you should still look after your own interests. That's why I am going to give you some helpful tips of the trade." The dark-haired woman chatted with a hand on her lovely cheek while the younger girl blinked in wonderment.

All the while unaware that her three highborn friends were now glaring at the door once more.

"Tips of the trade? What trade?" Elle asked in a naïve voice that had Jiao smiling sweetly back at her.

"Why the trade of swindling money from the high nobility of course." Jiao spoke in a joyous voice with a wide smile on her lips while she gazed confidently at the baffled girl.

Azula's golden eyes now glared at the door once more as she listened closely with fire escaping her nostrils.

Why did Zoe have to bring along this wretched little swindler!

"I would never swindle Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off as she bit her lip only for the seductress to pay her protest no mind.

"Are you two fucking yet?" The dark-haired woman questioned bluntly while the teenager's face turned beet red.

Only for the three highborn women to nearly trip in their step while the princess's face took an a greatly angered expression.

It did not escape her attention that the woman was behaving with no regard for proper conduct.

Just like…Zoe!

"I-I um…well…" Elle stuttered in an adorably overwhelmed voice while Jiao still smiled back at her.

"Hm. Have you given the princess cunnilingus yet?" Jiao continued in a cool voice while she gazed interrogatively at the younger girl's flushed facial expression.

All the while both noblewomen took a cautious step back away from the furious princess who now looked as if she wanted to have the girl hung.

"W-what's cunnilingus? Is that some kind of food?" Elle pondered in a lovably clueless voice while Jiao stared at her in comical disbelief.

And her big sisters were now sweatdropping while the princess now held a palm over her face in exasperation.

'I really need to get that girl up to speed on her education…' Azula thought with her eyes twitching in annoyance only for her anger to return when Jiao continued.

"I suppose in your case you could consider it a royal dish." The dark-haired woman stated in a humored voice while the teenager tilted her head curiously.

"A royal dish…perhaps Azula-sama and I can have it for dinner sometime." The blonde-haired girl muttered with a nod while her princess and her big sister's sweatdropped outside the door.

"Do you know what nearly all people of high nobility have in common?" Jiao queried in a smooth voice while Elle adorably hand a hand under her chin.

"They're all rich?" Elle replied with an innocent tilt of her head while Jiao smiled back at her.

"Generally speaking. Almost all nobility are arrogant, egotistical, and they behave as if they are a higher brand of human. When in all actuality they are just like the rest of us. They reek when they don't bath and they bleed red just like everyone else." The dark-haired woman remarked in an offhand voice with a wave of her hand while the younger girl shifted nervously in her seat.

All the while Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a deadpan glance while Azula was now glaring back at the door with murderous golden eyes.

"M-my oneesans aren't like that. And I admit that Azula-sama has a little bit of an ego. I find her confidence endearing…she's so dreamy…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a lovesick voice as she swooned with her hands on her delicate cheeks while her big sister's sweatdropped once more.

And the princess now pridefully puffed out her chest while she arrogantly gazed down at her fingernails with a smug smirk on her beautiful lips.

"Hm. She certainly is. But even so…all nobles have a shared weakness. Even our noble Princess Azula." Jiao chimed as she turned to gaze at Elle's piqued face with a wide smile.

All the while unaware that Azula's callous golden eyes were now glaring straight through the door.

"What is their weakness Jiao?" Elle queried in an innocently curious voice while the older girl leaned in closer.

"As long as you call them by their stupid titles, they are woefully easy to deceive." The dark-haired woman purred as she folded her arms over her open breasts while the teenager peered back at her with adorable curiosity.

Ty Lee could only sigh under her breath as she gazed at Azula's violent expression while her friend breathed fire out of her nostrils.

She had a good feeling that this girl is going to regret flaunting her swindling in front of Azula…

Only to glance back at the door not a moment later when the brazen seductress continued.

"Pro tip. Stroke their ego with false courtesy. Pretend to be a little bit dumber than you actually are and purposefully fuck up your bow when you first greet them. This way when you meet them again, they will think that you are striving to do better to please them. And over time work your way into their bed." Jiao lectured with a raised finger while Elle still tilted her head at her.

And the princess's golden eyes narrowed in increased anger as she recalled her first meeting with the girl earlier.

'This peasant is going to regret her foolishness when I send her to the dungeons.' Azula thought with her fists at her womanly hips while she let out a low growl.

And for reasons that she couldn't explain. She didn't approve of such a person being around her serving girl.

Her desire to mother her young girlfriend was a curious little compulsion.

But the girl was her property and she was hers to do with as she pleased.

"I can't do that Jiao. I must be respectful to Azula-sama and my oneesans. I'm their servant and I owe it to them to serve them well." The blonde-haired girl answered with a sweet shake of her head while her master smirked in approval outside the door.

And her big sisters gazed on with a look of shared fondness in their eyes.

"Pro tip number two. Whether male or female, when you're pleasuring them, they are completely at your mercy. And always remember. Their wallets are most accessible after they've climaxed." The dark-haired woman conversed in a devilish voice while the three highborn women glared at the door.

'This girl has to be the biggest gold-digger that I have ever met!' The brown-haired woman thought with a huff while she leaned against the wall.

"C-climaxed?" Elle stammered in a naïve voice while her three friends sweatdropped as they gazed at one another.

"Yes. Climaxed. Came. Orgasm." Jiao responded in a silken voice while Elle adorably rubbed the underside of her chin.

"Oh…I don't know much about any of that." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a self-conscious voice only for the older girl to smile back at her.

"You'll learn in time. And if it's women that you are after. Remember that their clitoris is your golden ticket." The dark-haired woman quipped with a broad smile while the younger girl turned a lovable shade of red.

And Team Azula could only exchanged an annoyed glance only to sweatdrop once again when their young serving girl's voice flowed through.

"W-where will I locate Azula-sama's c-clitoris?" Elle stuttered in a confuddled voice while Azula suppressed a groan as she face palmed beside the smiling acrobat.

"Between her legs. Where else?" Jiao replied with great amusement in her voice while Elle chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

Only to gaze at the girl in entertainment when she opened up her backpack to withdraw a small diary.

All the while she watched with a raised brow as the girl recorded a notation.

Only for her blue eyes to shimmer in even greater humor when she read the title of the diary.

_The Princess Azula Reference Book._

"Azula's clitoris…is her happy spot." The blonde-haired girl mumbled as her big sister's forced down a chortle while the princess glared at the two of them from the corner of her eye.

"And never forget that after they've had their orgasm…when they are blissfully laying there on cloud nine. That's the perfect opportunity to say…hey baby. How about that diamond ring?" The dark-haired woman purred as she smiled from ear to ear while the three highborn women rolled their eyes.

"But I don't want a diamond ring…" Elle trailed off with an innocent smile while Ty Lee smiled as she glanced at Mai's sighing face.

"If they say no. Just put your head back between their legs and get them off all over again, over and over. Sooner or later. After they're drunk and exhausted. They will almost certainly say yes. After that kiss them on the cheek and tell them that they are the only one. From that point onward you'll be able to drain their wallets for years to come. Trust me I know. I have tested it out on several nobles and it works like a charm." Jiao concluded in a proud voice as she lounged on her back while Elle gazed at her in disapproval.

At this point the noblewomen stared ahead with an incredulous look in their eyes while they balked over the woman's words.

Zoe was right!

This girl is a malicious little minx!

Only for the two of them to glance at Azula as they shivered in slight pity for the girl just as the princess finally started to open the door with her emotionless golden eyes glaring ahead.

"That's not very nice Jiao. I would never do that to Azula-sama or my oneesans." The blonde-haired girl spoke with a frown while the seductress reclined with her hands behind her head.

"Oh well. Stay poor then." The dark-haired woman sighed with a smug smile while the teenager gazed at her oddly.

"Jiao…if you have taken that much money from nobility then why are you still fishing for coin? Shouldn't you be rich by now?" Elle pondered with a contemplative countenance while Jiao's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I kind of spent it all. Okay!" Jiao huffed with a scowl on her lips while the two noblewomen exchanged a look of deadpan amusement.

Just as the door suddenly opened while the young handmaid spun around to smile sweetly over her shoulder as she watched her master step into the room.

"Azula-sama! I missed you!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a happy voice while the royal woman regarded her with a prideful glare.

Only to narrow her eyes at the seductress to see that she was lazily relaxing in a lounge chair on the balcony.

"Such a shame that you won't get the opportunity to try it again…peasant." Azula sneered in a pompous voice while her two friends walked in behind her.

"Seriously. You can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Mai questioned in a monotone voice while Jiao turned around to smile widely back at them.

"Your Highness! There you are! My esteemed Ladies! So, you three finally decided to walk in eh?" The dark-haired woman retorted in a playful voice while the three highborn women gazed at her in annoyance.

"You knew we were here and you kept blabbing away?" Ty Lee asked with a hand on her shapely hip while she gazed pointedly at the smiling woman.

Only to grin widely as she turned to gaze fondly at her little sister as the girl beamed back at them.

"I didn't know that you were outside!" Elle chirped while her three friends glanced at her with a mutual fondness in their eyes.

"You speak as if I was planning an assassination attempt. I was only regaling Elle with relationship advice." Jiao commented as she stood up with a hand on her hip while Azula strode towards her.

Just before the monarch came to a stop looming a full head over her while she stared down at her with imposing golden eyes.

All the while the seductress kept up a calm exterior as a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek.

While the beyond intimidating princess continued to stare down at her with merciless golden eyes that had made her gulp under the ruler's gaze.

Just as she gracefully bowed at the hip while the older girl continued to stare down at her with unforgiving icy golden eyes that continued to make sweat drip down her forehead.

"I suggest you listen well peasant. I am your monarch and I am better than you. And you will show me respect. Or I will have you thrown overboard." The princess announced in a merciless voice while all but the young serving girl shivered as she glared down at the bowing seductress.

"Oh, I understand completely princess. If Her Highness wishes you could always flog me…" The dark-haired woman replied with a flirtatious smile while both noblewomen cringed as they shook their heads behind her.

"Perhaps I will. Maybe then you will learn your place." Azula snarled in a predatory voice while the seductress smiled up at her.

"Mhm. Now we're talking. Punish me princess. Beat me. Cage me. Use whatever toys you want. I'm game. Whatever your kink. I can fulfill it." Jiao purred as she brushed her hair from her eyes while Azula glowered down at her with an unamused countenance.

The acrobat could only shiver as she knew well enough that if not for Elle that Azula may well do just that.

The only difference being that the woman would be unlikely to ever again see the light of day.

Only for an innocent voice to call out behind them as all four women turned to gaze at the young serving girl's adorably jealous face.

"H-how dare you flirt with my master!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a comically protective voice just as she scampered in front of the princess while her master gazed down at her with deadpan golden eyes.

Yet despite Azula's current mood.

She did not lash out at her little servant.

She simply gazed down at the small girl with callous golden eyes while her handmaid's blonde head just barely came up to her upper belly.

Just as she took note of the amused look that the woman was directing her pet.

Only to let out a low growl while she snorted out a puff of blue fire from her nostrils like an overprotective mother dragon as she glared down at the woman with even more coldness than before.

All the while her little handmaid stood with the back of her head against her belly while she towered over the young girl with her lips bared in a cold snarl.

The acrobat couldn't help but giggle quietly as she watched the two from the sidelines while she once more mused that they are indeed an adorable couple.

"R-relax. I was only joking." The dark-haired woman assured in a nervous voice as the much taller princess loomed over her young girlfriend with her icy eyes glaring back at her sweating face.

"Do I look amused peasant?" The princess inquired in a cruel voice while the shorter woman flinched as she took a step back.

Only for another voice to filter into the balcony as they all turned their heads to see Zoe leaning in the doorway.

"I would advise you against touching Jiao…because if you so much as lay a finger on her…then many people on this ship will die." Zoe announced from the doorway with her cold eyes staring in as all five females rounded to face her.

A terrifying shudder spread throughout the air as even Mai, Ty Lee and Elle felt a chill travel down their spine when they met the warrior's gaze.

All the while Azula exhaled blue fire as she turned to glare back at her soldier's defiant hazel gaze while the seductress sprinted past her.

"You have some gall to threaten me Zoe? For a peasant swindler!" Azula hissed in an equally callous voice as she glared at Jiao who was now taking cover behind Zoe's much taller back.

It was now readily apparent just why the gold digger was so audacious.

"I would. Because she's mine. And if you want my loyalty in the war to come you will remember that you are to never touch what belongs to me. I suggest you never forget that I am your equal. And I could easily open Ty Lee's throat before you made it over to her side." The captain remarked in a frigid voice with her right hand on the hilt of her blade while she gazed at the injured acrobat through the corner of her eye.

Ty Lee swallowed down her fear as she balanced herself on her crutch while Azula gazed over Elle's worried head with angered golden eyes.

All the while Mai glared back at Zoe with knives hidden under her sleeve.

This was just another reminder that she needed to stay at her best in order to be prepared in case Zoe turns on them!

She wasn't going to let Zoe brutalize her for a third time!

'Next time…it will be different.' The markswoman thought with determination in her tawny eyes while the noblewoman stared coldly back at them.

Only for the glowering princess to hiss out another reply.

"Please Zoe. You are not my equal." The princess snapped in a conceited voice with her little servant still pressing against her upper belly.

All the while she snarled with fire snorting from her constricting nostrils with her pet loyally standing right in front of her.

The meaning of the dragon like gesture was clear to all as she continued to exhale blue fire over the tiny girl's head while her callous growls flowed into the air.

"It's true and you know it. If it wasn't. You wouldn't be hesitating to attack." Zoe stated in a growl with orange fire pouring forth from her nostrils while Jiao smiled up at her turned back.

The sight of the soldier using even the smallest amount of firebending to guard her strange lover was not unnoticed by the three highborn women.

Least of all Azula.

"It seems that I must teach you a lesson soldier." Azula snorted with fire exuding from her nostrils in greater volume while she loomed over her quivering handmaid.

"I'm ready when you are princess." The captain retorted with a snort of her own while she defensively loomed over her younger lover.

Only for Elle to tug on Azula's sleeve as the statuesque woman glanced down at her through the corner of her ruthless eye.

"P-please don't fight Azula-sama. Why don't we go sit alone together and I'll give you a massage to calm you down?" Elle offered in a sweet voice as she held her girlfriend's strong hand while Azula gazed down at her with fire still snorting from her nostrils.

"Take that stupid peasant of yours and get out of my sight! And teach her to respect her betters while you're at it!" The princess bellowed in a callous voice with her pet still tugging at her sleeve while the acrobat breathed a sigh of relief.

And the markswoman finally relaxed her combat stance when the soldier took her hand of her blade at long last.

"Why don't you stop being such a tightass and get a sense of humor?" Zoe scoffed as she turned around with her hazel eyes gazing back at Azula's snarling face.

"You have some nerve to tell me to get a sense of humor over being disrespected by a peasant." Azula snapped as she growled while her young girlfriend pulled on her wrist.

"P-princess…" The blonde-haired girl begged while her master let out a deep growl as she peered up at her with loyal amber eyes.

"Don't make me laugh. Four of us are killer and you are going to make a big deal about one of us being a thief?" The captain questioned in a composed voice with her words eliciting a guilty look from her two fellow nobles.

Only for the princess to just glare after her as she let out one final growl with fire snorting from her nostrils.

"There had better not be a repeat of this incident Zoe. If there is. I will show her no mercy." The princess warned in a frigid voice while she glared after her departing soldier with the other woman quickly following after her heels.

Only for all three of them to stare on with a deadpan look in their eyes not a moment later when the girl linked her arm around the warrior's elbow.

While pressing her face into the older woman's muscular bicep with a coy smile on her lips.

"Oh, my big strong Dragon of House Song! You truly are a real gentlewoman!" Jiao exclaimed in an amorous voice with a wide smile while a smirk was now returning to the older woman's lips.

"Dragon of House Song?" Mai snorted with a roll of her eyes while Azula did the same.

"What can I say Jiao? I protect what's mine." Zoe replied in a prideful voice while she allowed the younger woman to embrace her arm.

"I knew that these feminine muscles would come in handy." The dark-haired woman purred as her taller lover smirked down at her before they stepped through the open door.

All the while the other four members of Team Azula watched the two vanish down the hall.

It was only when they were certain that Zoe was out of earshot did, they finally speak.

"And she tells me that my romantic life is shit." The markswoman stated in a mocking voice while the princess scoffed in agreement.

"Well I am glad that's over. Such negativity is not good for our auras." The brown-haired woman spoke with a joyful grin once more while her little sister smiled over in her direction.

Only for the princess to roll her eyes in a snide manner before she turned to bark out an order down at her now trembling handmaid.

"Look alive peasant! Leisure time is over! I demand that you come with me to my chamber to service me!" Azula demanded as she thrust a finger down in Elle's intimidated face while her childhood friends cast her an exasperated glance.

Only for a refined smile to form on her lips when she watched her pet begin to rapidly bow at the hip.

"Azula…" Ty Lee sighed with a shake of her head while her spoiled friend still smiled down at her bowing little sister.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" Elle cried out with her head bent in a show of profound respect while her master smiled down at her.

Azula held one hand behind her back as she rubbed the underside of her chin with a curled-up finger while she gazed down at her dainty serving girl with a gratified gleam in her power-hungry eyes.

"Hm. Now this is a respectful peasant. I approve of this one…" The princess announced with a fond smile on her full lips while peered down at her serving girl bowing with her head at level with her waistline.

The two noblewomen just exchanged a glance while they gazed fondly at their little sister knowing better than to comment on the strange couple's odd way of interacting.

"T-that means the world to me to hear that Azula-sama. H-how may I serve you today?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a bashful voice as she twiddled her thumbs while her caretaker smiled down at her.

Only to speedily straighten when the older woman clapped her palms together with a controlling smile adorning her lips.

"Come servant! Let's go spend some time alone together." Azula purred as she wagged her finger for her pet to follow while the teenager gazed up at her with an adorable lovesick look in her little eyes.

"I-I would like that Azula-sama." Elle stammered in an abashed voice as Azula began to walk ahead of her with her hands regally folded behind her back.

Before she quickly grabbed her backpack as she padded after her master while her big sisters gazed down at her fondly.

"I'll see you later oneesans!" The blonde-haired girl called out in a loving voice while the two women smiled after her.

"I'll snuggle you more later little sister!" The brown-haired woman cooed in a sisterly voice while the younger girl blushed as her friend glared at her from over her shoulder.

"Yeah. See you later kiddo. Thanks for the help earlier." The markswoman replied in a mildly softer voice while the younger girl waved back at her.

"It was a pleasure oneesan!" Elle chimed as she hastily made her way after Azula while they made their way down the hallway only for her innocent eyes to instantly be drawn to Azula's round robed posterior.

The sight of curvaceous womanly thighs swaying ever so slightly with flawless female buttocks bouncing in her line of vision started to make her heart race.

Just as she gasped with her breath hitching in her throat while she timidly padded after the older woman's footfalls.

Only to gulp when her face suddenly bumped into the much taller woman's back while she gazed down with a deep blush to see her princess's round ass was now touching her trembling upper belly.

"Are you enjoying the view servant?" The princess taunted in a knowing voice with her shapely rear pushing against her girlfriend's trembling belly.

While her smile grew even larger when she heard the girl whimper pitifully.

"P-please spare me Azula-sama. I-I don't know how to handle gazing at such a beautiful posterior." The blonde-haired girl whimpered like a nervous puppy while she averted her eyes when the older woman turned around to smile down at her.

"You are just too adorable peasant." Azula spoke with just a sliver of affection in her cold voice as she reached out to touch her servant's cheek with a warm fingernail.

"I-I strive to be adorable for you Azula-sama…" Elle trailed off in a timid voice as she kicked at an imaginary pebble while she leaned into Azula's petting hand.

Only to pout in disappointment when the older woman swiftly removed her hand not a second later while she gulped to find herself being glared at by imposing golden eyes once more.

"Quit standing around servant! I don't have all day!" The princess barked in a tone of feigned fury as she turned away with her serving girl speedily curtsying her once more.

"Yes Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" The blonde-haired girl shouted in a devoted voice with her backpack over her shoulders.

Just as she rushed after the older female's footfalls once again as they made their way through the halls of the ship.

While her master glared murderously at any servants or people who even so much as tried to look their way.

Until it wasn't much longer later that they made their way to Azula's enormous royal quarters.

Twenty minutes later…

Elle sat in confusion on her master's gigantic canopy bed while she watched Azula gracefully sit down before her.

Only to tremble when the older woman reached out to affectionately cup her cheek in a strong hand.

"How can I serve you master? W-would you like a foot massage? Is there something that you want me to clean? Do you want me to draw you up a bath?" Elle pondered in a doting voice with a worshipful look in her amber eyes while she quivered under her girlfriend's gentle touch.

Only for the older woman to smile down at her with a rare look of fondness in her cold golden eyes while she softly held her face.

"Your diligence is noted servant. But right now, all I want is for you to sit with me." Azula spoke with her crimson lips smiling fondly while a tiny sliver of pink now adorned her regal cheeks.

While she held her trembling handmaid's cheek in hand just as the small girl smiled sweetly up at her.

Only for the teenager to blush when the princess placed her mighty hand in her blonde hair while the older female gazed down at her with a possessive golden gaze.

"I-I would love to sit with you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a lovable voice while the princess petted her hair with a refined smile now gracing her full lips.

All the while she inclined her head obediently in a half bow while she sat kneeling forward as the older woman petted her hair with a warm hand.

"Oh peasant…" The princess sighed in a fond voice as she leaned down to peer directly into her serving girl's adorable eyes while she continued to pet the small girl's plush head.

"O-oh princess." Elle mumbled in a bashful voice while she smiled serenely when Azula pressed her nose into her cheek.

While she found herself blushing deeply as she gazed back into supremely dominant golden eyes that were hovering right before her own widening gaze.

Only to giggle innocently not a moment later when her princess let out a forceful snort with her nostrils exhaling against her quivering cheek.

All the while Azula held her palm in her hair as she gazed shyly back into the older woman's authoritative golden eyes.

While her princess lovingly continued to press her nose into her cheek as she let out a dominant growl in her ear that sent a delightful shiver down her spine.

"I…like you peasant…as in really, really like you." Azula growled out in an uncharacteristically softer voice with her callous eyes staring right back into her serving girl's innocent eyes.

"I-I like you too Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a sheepish voice as her heart pounded wonderfully while the older woman's hot breath washed over her timid cheek.

While she smiled in delight as she sat with her forehead pushing into her girlfriend's while her princess gazed back into her eyes with a spellbinding golden gaze.

Just as she giggled once more while the older woman let out another dominant snort against her cheek just as she aggressively growled into her lovesick ear.

"I own you Elle. You are my submissive." The princess snarled in a domineering voice with her nose nudging her little handmaid's cheek while her young girlfriend lovably peered back into her eyes with a shy smile.

"You own me Azula-sama. I am your submissive and you are my dominant." Elle agreed in a loyal voice with a hand over her heart while she giggled as Azula's warm breath washed against her skin.

"Such a pretty little peasant." Azula snorted in a controlling voice with her palm still planted in her serving girl's hair while she allowed her pet to adorably nuzzle her cheek.

"Y-you lead Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a tender voice as she rubbed her cheek against her girlfriend's while the older woman growled against her ear.

"And you yield servant." The princess stated in a tone that brook no room for argument while she gazed hard back into her young girlfriend's swooning amber eyes.

"Yes Azula-sama. I yield…I will always lead." Elle spoke in a soft voice with another giggle while Azula's nostrils exhaled against her cheek once more.

Just as she suddenly found herself straightening in a trained panic when the older woman's voice suddenly shouted in her ears.

Only to find Azula's strong hand pushing back down on her head while she quivered under the princess's beyond dominating stare.

"Peasant!" Azula barked with a haughty snort as she brushed a lock of hair from her eyes while she pushed down on her pet's golden head.

"Yes princess! How may I please you?" The blonde-haired girl answered in a devoted voice with a bashful smile while her master smirked down at her in approval.

"I made something for you!" The princess announced in an imposingly authoritative voice with one hand on her knee while peeked up at her with lovably excited amber eyes.

"F-for me Azula-sama?" Elle breathed with her heart racing so wonderfully as she touched her necklace with a trembling hand while Azula huffed over her.

"Yes peasant! For you! And I expect you to be grateful! It is a rare honor for a peasant to receive a gift from a princess!" Azula bellowed as she pointed a pompous finger in her young girlfriend's gulping cheek only to smile widely when the girl bowed even lower.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with her face now in her girlfriend's lap as she melted like butter while the princess petted her head.

"Hm. Rise servant. Sit with your princess." The princess commanded in a charming voice as she pulled her little intended up until they were nose to nose once more.

"M-my fire queen." Elle swooned with a hand on her cheek while Azula's cold eyes gazed right back into her own while she giggled when the older woman snorted against her cheek once again.

Only to blink curiously when a paper shoved into her hand as gazed up into her princess's stoic eyes while Azula's lips pursed into a proud scowl.

"Read it Elle!" Azula demanded in a spoiled voice with her cold golden eyes trying her hardest to mask her anticipation while her girlfriend gazed up at her with emotional amber eyes.

"Azula-sama…you wrote me a poem…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a moved voice as she held the paper in her hand while her princess rolled her beautiful eyes down at her.

"Obviously! In case you can't tell I am rolling my eyes." The princess huffed in a supremely snobbish voice as she proudly glared down into her little handmaid's eyes while the small girl lovingly nuzzled her cheek once more.

Just as she let out another dominant growl as she pressed her nose into the small girl's dainty cheek while she felt her girlfriend place her hand over hers.

"That…that was so kind of you Azula-sama. To think of me…" Elle trailed off in a bashful voice as she gazed back into Azula's dominating golden eyes while the older woman breathed into her cheek.

Only to glance down at the poem while her innocent amber eyes began to wide in delight while the much taller woman glanced down at her with her cold eyes paying close attention to her face.

"Yes well. I am certain that it is without flaw! Just as I am!" Azula exclaimed in a proud voice while she gazed intently back into her Elle's own widened eyes.

While her icy gaze intently searched to gauge her young love interest's feelings.

All the while she grasped at her knees with an inpatient scowl adorning her beautiful lips as she snorted out a tiny puff of embers against the girl's trembling cheek.

While the young serving girl sat with her mouth agape in profound emotion as she read the poem with her amber eyes shimmering in appreciation.

The poem had been written in English and it read as follows.

_Conquer You_

_I am going to conquer you._

_I will brutally crush your defenses through and through. _

_Until there is nothing more you can do to oppose me._

_And there is no place for you to flee._

_Because my dominance over you is absolute._

_This you know to be beyond dispute._

_The only thing you can do is submit to my domination. _

_Or else you will never again rise above the ashes of your shame and humiliation. _

_And so, I demand that you bow before me._

_You know that there is no denying that this is where you want to be. _

_You will never again be free._

_Because you belong to me._

_Each and every little part._

_Even your childish little heart._

_P.S._

_Be mine or I will destroy you in the wake of my flames!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Great Princess Azula._

The strange couple now sat in silence while the teenager still gazed down at the poem with heartfelt emotion in her misting eyes.

All the while her heart continued to pound wonderfully in her chest as she shyly placed a hand on her blouse while her girlfriend still glared back into her emotional eyes.

Just as the much taller princess briefly turned to glare over her shoulder with a barely noticeable flicker of insecurity in her prideful gaze.

"Well! Do you like it?" The princess asked with her hands on her legs while she gazed down at her petite girlfriend with her brows now furrowing in puzzlement to see a tear streaming down her intended's cheek.

"A-Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl spoke in a soft voice with a sniffle escaping her nose while her girlfriend now loomed over her with an overprotective look in her cold golden eyes.

"Why are you crying! Cease that at once or I will have you put to the sword!" Azula roared with fire escaping her nostrils while she glared imposingly back into her young companion's teary amber eyes.

"I-I'm trying princess but I'm just so…" Elle replied as she wiped at her eyes while Azula leaned in to loom over her blushing face with a deep scowl adorning her crimson lips.

"What's wrong? I thought that you were seeking an authoritative woman to take command of your life. That's what you want isn't it? You want my dominance, don't you?" The princess questioned in a carefully composed voice with her lips just barely curving into an even greater frown.

And for the briefest of moments her golden eyes even flashed with a sliver of uncertainty.

The young girl could only sniffle with a smile growing onto her lips knowing full well that was her princess's way of asking for her consent.

As rough around the edges as her girlfriend may be.

She knew that Azula would never do anything to her that she didn't want.

And with that…

The princess turned around with her callous eyes flickering in surprise when her small girlfriend abruptly squealed in delight.

Just before the teenager leaped right into her arms.

All the while she found herself inexplicably unable to resist catching her serving girl while a smirk slowly returned to her lips as she now held the smaller girl in her arms.

"I am so happy Azula-sama! I'm not crying because I'm sad…I'm crying because this is what I want!" The blonde-haired girl squealed as she now laid on her back with her blushing cheeks peering up at her girlfriend's now smugly smirking face.

"I knew it all along. You won't be satisfied until I reign supreme over every trivial thing in your little life. Right down to your private thoughts! So be it be peasant! Consider your wish granted!" Azula declared in a proud voice as she gently balanced serving girl's body in her arms just as she suddenly stood up from her bed.

While her pet lay blushing adorably on her back with her head curling up into the crook of her neck.

"Oh, my beautiful princess charming…you are so romantic!" Elle cried out with undying adoration in her voice while she felt Azula cradle her close with a strong palm in her hair.

"Tell me something that I don't already know." The princess stated in a conceited voice as she gracefully glided across her giant chamber with her young girlfriend laying in her bosom.

Only to plopped her round posterior down into her large plush throne with her muscular arms now crushing her trembling girlfriend into the crook of her neck.

While she leaned in to growl lowly in her handmaid's lovelorn ear as the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her neckline.

"O-ooh Azula-sama… " The blonde-haired girl swooned as she sighed peacefully in the much taller woman's lap while her princess's toned arms held her tight.

All the while she giggled when she felt her princess push her nose into her hair while the older woman continued her ritual of dominance.

"You are mine little lady. You have been conquered. I suggest you remember that." Azula announced in a charismatic voice with a sanguine smile returning to her lips while she placed a chaste kiss on her gasping girlfriend's forehead.

"I…could never princess…not in a million years…" Elle spoke in a joyful voice as she gazed up into Azula's entrancing golden eyes while she contently sunk into her caretaker's shoulder.

All the while the royal woman continued to stroke her hair with a fond finger while she curled up her legs in the older girl's lap.

"Hm. That's my Elle." The princess purred in a regal voice with her hands in her girlfriend's hair while the smaller girl hid into her robed breasts.

"I-I am Her Highness's girl." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a serene voice while she pushed her face into the princess's body while a warm hand stroked the back of her head.

"Yes, you are Elle. Yes, you are." Azula sighed in a marginally softer voice as she reclined with Elle cuddled up against her breast.

And with that the two girls' chose to spend the rest of their time together in relative quiet.

All the while the princess greatly enjoyed her private moment of closeness with her peasant.

And if you asked Azula…

There was no doubt about it.

This one has truly fallen to her unstoppable conquest.

And soon enough…so will the rest of the world.

That she knew for certain.

**AN:**

**Alright, so first let me respond to the reviews. **

**KingZilla, I was hesitant to name the breed of dog because Avatar does not state what breeds exist in the show. Only that they have dogs. I am partial to dachshunds, but I am not sure if they would exist on Azula's Earth. Because specific breeds come to be as a result of particular breeding that may not have been done in the Avatar world.**

**Otakufreak225, unfortunately. It is not for the time being. Mostly because there would be no believable way to explain the dog vanishing for entire battles on end. And I doubt that Azula would expend the energy to guard a puppy in battle. But it may be canon eventually. Later on in the series after all the drama has settled, I may tie Zula into the main story line. But worry not, there will be another one shot of Zula eventually. :)**

**Agent Banana, ha I am not so sure that she would have. Because then Azula would have Zuko laughing at her when he sees her toting a puppy around. Any amusement that Azula gained from watching Zuko get his heels bit at would vanish when she starts getting laughed at.**

**LostAmericanSpy, I don't dispute that. Zuko wasn't nice to animals either until Ursa taught him otherwise. If you remember he threw a rock at the turtle duck too. If Ursa had not taught him that it was wrong I think he would have continued to do it like Azula.**

**So, Mai is finally training again. And we see once again that Elle pays close attention to the moods of not just Azula, but Mai, Ty Lee and Zoe as well.  
**

**And Zoe finally learned that Elle is not from the Four Nations. She was bound to learn sooner or later. She had her suspicions but she wasn't sure what to make of them.**

**And we also saw that Zoe classifies Chancellor Terak as a highly dangerous individual. Unlike Azula, she doesn't think that her status grants her safety. Azula tends to look down on people. Which is precisely how Terak operates. He thrives on being looked at as weak while he connives behind everyone's back.**

**Also, the scene where Zoe and Azula stood off was just the two of them being prideful. Zoe's loyalty comes at the price of doing as she pleases and she was just reminding Azula of that fact.**

**As for Jiao, as I stated before. Her character is meant to be a bit of a bitch. She is very manipulative like Azula, but unlike Azula she is of low birth. And her focus is more on obtaining riches than causing suffering or gaining power.**

**She would have never had the guts to say any of that if she wasn't an object of Zoe's affections. But because she has Zoe, she knew that Zoe would defend her if necessary.**

**Granted, just about any other commoner would have faced a hefty punishment for being caught gossiping about Azula like that. But Jiao is aware that as long as she is with Zoe that she can speak freely. Within reason of course.**

**This sort of lack of regard for rules and proper conduct fits in line with Zoe's behavior. Jiao knows that Zoe doesn't care for pretenses, and thus she has grown used to being able to speak openly around Zoe.**

**At this point Jiao's theft is more of an addiction than a genuine need for money. She is addicted to swindling from the wealthy. It's just a game to her.**

**Also, Jiao doesn't mean Azula any harm. It's not like she plans on betraying her. She just feels like having a powerhouse for a lover grants her more freedom than the average peasant. **

**And as usual Elle is far too sweet to ever even think of taking a single unearned coin from Azula.**

**I also hope that everyone enjoyed Azula's poem. I figured that it was in Azula's character for her poem to be centered around dominance, shame and humiliation. :)**

**Lastly, before I conclude. I want to state that the new arc begins next chapter. And it is a very long arc. It will cap out at around thirty chapters. I have written twenty of thirty. There will be four parts to the arc. I have written all but the last one. But the last event is still about one third of the arc.**

**I have been having difficulty with the end of this arc. I am getting there but it is going more slowly than the previous arcs. I am just trying to get the end of the arc down in my head. And the last thing I want is to start uploading faster than I am writing.**

**It is crucial that I maintain a steady supply of reserve chapters. Otherwise, the published chapters will catch up with the unpublished. And then if I run out I risk falling into a rut trying to play catch up.**

**I don't want that to happen. Because that's how people get overwhelmed with their workload. For the time being the updates will probably stay at every five to seven days. **

**Just don't be surprised if you get another oneshot or two here and there because that helps me space things out. **

**Anyhow. That's it for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-one! The Forgetful Valley! **


	74. The Forgetful Valley

**Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter.**

**I want to thank everyone who favorited, and followed since the last update. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed but the one person who left me a hate review.**

**I am putting a tremendous amount of hard work into this story******;** it has taken me over 2000 hours to write. So please, if you have something to say. Treat me with the respect that I am giving you in my replies.**

**Please do not insult me in the reviews.**

**With that said, please continue to favorite/follow as we go along. **

**And I hope that everyone enjoys the start of the new arc. **

_The Forgetful Valley – Chapter Seventy-One_

The following day…

In the far distance the princess's royal barge was docked ashore on an isolated beach with countless guards standing on patrol keeping watch down below.

While in the distance a single squad of Fire Nation soldiers stood together as they watched with narrowed eyes as a small merchant vessel sailed into shore.

Only for the lone boat to slow to a stop in the sandy shoreline while the oceans waters splashed upon the bow of the now beached vessel.

Just as the cabin door began to slowly slide open while the soldiers shouted out a stern warning to the occupant.

"Halt on the order of Princess Azula! You are under arrest in the name of Her Royal Highness! If you come any closer, we will use lethal force!" Togan shouted with a sword in hand while he glared out at the ship from beneath his helmet.

All the while being flanked by over twenty soldiers as they all gazed hard at the singular vessel only to light their hands afire with their bending when the intruder took a step outside of her ship.

Only for their eyes to widen collectively when they watched a bizarrely shaped cloaked figure step into view.

In all their years of military service not one of them had ever seen combat gear like this before!

The target wore long flowing robes with a bizarre white wooden mask while piercing blue eyes now gazed back at them from within.

While the sound of footsteps continued to echo into the air as they tensed while watching more hunched figures step onto the upper deck.

"An insignificant threat…from an inconsequential group of nothings." Silah spoke in an emotionless voice with a blade protruding from underneath her sleeve while the soldiers fell into formation.

The waves crashed against the shore while Togan stared out with his eyes narrowing before he yelled out an order.

"Attack! Dispatch the target!" The soldier bellowed before he fired his grappling gun into the side of the motionless boat.

While his comrades roared in sync as they rushed forward alongside him while the cloaked woman stared back at them with cruelly amused blue eyes.

"Fools." The puppeteer scoffed as she raised her right hand into the air with her fingers flicking downward ever so slightly.

And then just like that the soldiers froze in their charge for the briefest of moments.

The cloaks that their attackers were adorned in were suddenly torn to shreds.

While strange mechanical contraptions now charged towards them with numerous blades projecting from the wrists of the puppets.

All the while another cloaked figure dropped down into the water.

And then not even a moment later the earth began to shift beneath their feet.

While the soldiers resolved themselves to continue their assault.

Only for the sound of screams to begin to pierce the otherwise serene shoreline not even a minute later.

The soldiers never had any chance to react or decipher their opponent's nature.

One by one they were all cut down in rapid succession while the mysterious puppeteer watched with a cold smile from beneath her mask.

'I am coming for you…Component.' Silah thought with a demented smile adorning her features while she ran her tongue along her blade.

Meanwhile…

A group of komodo rhinos now marched across the heavily forested horizon.

Ty Lee rode by herself with her usual grin on her lips while Mai rode adjacent to her left to look out for her.

And beside the two of them Nako awkwardly rode on her komodo rhino while the second in command Saro travelled beside her.

In the rear Zoe rode with Jiao smiling sly behind her with her hands wrapped around her lower back.

While Azula rode in the front with her cold golden eyes glaring over her shoulder at the seductress's smug face.

Too smug…for a peasant!

All the while Elle beamed from her position seated behind her as she scowled down at the girl through the corner of her eye.

And behind them the Dai Li followed at a distance with their hardened eyes gazing ahead in an almost emotionless fashion.

And finally, there was a supply wagon being pulled by two komodo rhinos with various foods and emergency stores inside.

Including a portable breathing machine for Elle to use when they make camp.

"It is going to take us at least a few days to reach the Forgetful Valley from these mountains." Zoe commented in a cool-headed voice as she rode up behind her monarch with her hands holding the reins of her steed.

Only for Azula to turn around to cast her an irate stare.

"How annoying. This had better not be a waste of my time Zoe." Azula complained in a haughty voice with her body seated regally on her saddle while Elle's hands held onto her armored belly.

"And that's the easy part. The true challenge…is finding the sage's hut. It could take days…maybe even weeks. If we even find it at all." The captain spoke in a relaxed voice while all but the Dai Li gazed at her back incredulously.

"W-weeks?" Nako asked in a nervous voice with flashbacks to their time on the desolate isle while Saro grimaced in agreement.

"Orders are orders." Saro answered with a shrug that was not shared by the two noblewomen riding in front of him.

"Joy. We just spent two weeks in a forest and now we get to do it again." Mai stated in a monotone voice with her annoyed tawny eyes gazing ahead while Azula still glared back at Zoe's calm face.

"Weeks! I am not spending several weeks of my time tracking down an old hag! I give this peasant one day to show herself or I will raze the entire forest!" The princess declared in a sadistic voice with her childhood friends shivering in pity for the unnamed old woman.

There was no doubt in their minds that Azula was the last person that an elderly hermit wanted to meet.

Only for her golden eyes to gaze behind her when her young companion tugged on her sleeve with a worried frown that already had her glaring down at the girl in annoyance.

"Don't do that Azula-sama…think of all of the forest animals." Elle spoke in a gentle voice with Ty Lee grinning over in her direction while Azula let out a snide snort.

"Foolish girl. As if I care about the forest animals." Azula snorted in a cruel voice with her girlfriend still hugging her belly.

Only for their collective attentions to be regained by the captain as she spoke up once more.

"But I strongly feel that it is worth our time. I believe that there is some credence to her reputation." Zoe announced from her saddle with a small smile on her lips while Azula rose a brow in curiosity.

"For your sake…you had better be right." The princess replied in a cold voice as she turned to gaze ahead only for her eyes to glare in annoyance when the seductress began to sigh loudly.

"Is there a particular reason why we couldn't just take an airship Zoe?" Jiao queried in a nosy voice with her sly eyes gazing up at Zoe's stoic face while several others nodded in agreement.

"We'll never find her in an airship. The rumors claim that the old sage is adept at hiding from intruders. As soon as she hears the roars of the airship, she will be impossible to find. The only way we are going to find her…is with a thorough search." The captain spoke with a contemplative gleam in her hazel eyes while her partner sighed in boredom once more.

And the other members of the expedition pondered those words while Azula scowled as she glared off into the trees.

Well aware that Zoe had a point.

Anyone who would go to such measures to hide themselves from civilization will almost certainly hide in some far away hole when they hear the arrival of a warship.

Only for her callous eyes to glare down in annoyance when she caught sight of her girlfriend petting the komodo rhino's head while the beast let out a bellowing growl of approval.

While everyone sweatdropped as they watched the princess cry out in disgust when the animal nearly drooled on the teenager's face.

All the while Elle laughed happily as her two of her three big sisters gazed at her with a softened look in their eyes.

And her most recent and coldest sister was just gazing at her with unhidden amusement in her eyes as she chuckled over her monarch's outrage.

"That's disgusting Elle! Stop that right now or you won't be sitting beside me for the entirety of this entire trip!" Azula roared with a pretentious look of revulsion in her eyes while Elle pouted up at her.

"Now that's not very nice Azula-sama! Hooch deserves to get some love too!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a proud smile on her lips while her princess scrunched up her nose in disgust.

All the while Ty Lee giggled from her seat with Mai smirking in amusement beside her as they gazed at the odd couple.

"Hooch? You decided to name this creature?" The princess inquired with a groan while she glared down at the komodo rhino's slobbering face.

"Yep! And that's Archie! And that's Spike! And that's-" Elle blurted out only for Azula's hand to clamp down over her mouth while her girlfriend glared down at her with irate golden eyes.

While many members of the group listened in amusement.

"These creatures have no names! They are beasts of burden and nothing more!" Azula barked in a cold voice as she removed her hand from her handmaid's face while Elle pouted behind her.

"Aww! Don't be such a meanie Azula! I for one think that's a very pink idea!" Ty Lee chimed in with a grin while Azula scowled over at her.

"You would Ty Lee. You would." The princess sneered with a snort as she returned her gaze ahead.

"Ty Lee's right Azula-sama! You should really open your heart more to nature! A wise man once said that those who are in tuned with nature are able to find true peace within themselves." The blonde-haired girl advised in a helpful voice with a bright smile as her backpack hung over her shoulders.

All the while the others listened in entertainment while the princess's golden eyes narrowed in returning aggravation.

"Childish peasant!" Azula scoffed in a haughty voice with Elle still holding onto her toned belly while Ty Lee giggled once more.

They managed to ride in relative peace for a few short minutes.

Only for Azula's bad mood to return when she caught sight of Ty Lee riding up close beside them while Elle began loudly chatting with the smiling acrobat.

Just as she gripped her reins with her callous eyes glaring over her shoulder murderously when the teenager proudly flashed her poem.

"What's that little sister? Azula wrote you a poem?" The brown-haired woman asked in a cheerful voice with her words causing the princess to halt in her advance.

Azula's golden eyes now widened furiously while Mai now gazed at her back in amazement.

And Zoe for her part was smirking tauntingly in her direction.

"Ty Lee." The princess hissed with her eyes taking on a more ruthless tint while she struggled to keep up her regal image.

"Mhm! It's called Conquer You!" Elle chirped in a jubilant voice with a blissful sigh escaping her lips while she slid the poem back in her pocket.

"So, it was a poem." The captain taunted with sass in her voice that earned her a merciless glare from her monarch.

"That is so sweet of you Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a gushing voice while Azula ground her teeth together in annoyance.

"Knowing Azula…I presume it was a twisted poem." The markswoman commented with slight amusement in her bored eyes while her leader glared back at her.

Only to sweatdrop when she watched her adopted sister swoon with her hand on her cheek.

"Oh, it was so romantic oneesan! Azula-sama says that she is going to conquer me and crush my defenses! And that if I don't bow before her then I will never again rise above the ashes of my shame and humiliation!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with delight in her voice while all but her girlfriend gazed at her incredulously.

The two noblewomen and the pilot could only sweatdrop as they gazed at the younger girl's cheerful face.

All the while Azula held herself high with her beautiful lips curving into a confident smirk.

"Well! I think that sounds just too pink!" The brown-haired woman called out in an amicable voice as she relaxed her injured foot in a special foot harness on the side of her steed.

"Well…like I said…" Mai trailed off in a sigh as she gazed oddly at Elle's joyful face.

Agni only knows that Elle deserved to be happy after everything that she has been though.

"She even said that she would destroy me in her flames if I defy her…" Elle sighed in a lovesick voice with Ty Lee sweatdropping beside her.

All the while Nako and Saro did the same.

It was pretty much an unspoken agreement that Azula would begin to kill people in their group at random if word of her relationship with the strange blonde ever broke out.

Given that no soldier wanted to wake up to Princess Azula breaking down their door.

It only served as motivation to maintain only the upmost level of secrecy lest they earn their princess's murderous wrath.

"Zoe?" The dark-haired woman began in a silken voice with the soldier glanced down at her with calm hazel eyes.

While the other three highborn women gazed at the commoner in mild annoyance as she leaned in closely to the older woman's side.

"What is it Jiao?" Zoe pondered in a cool voice only for her hazel eyes to flash in entertainment when a hand slid down her side.

"Care to make this ride a little more interesting?" Jiao purred in a honeyed voice with her hand sliding down the soldier's womanly thigh.

All the while Elle gazed away with an innocent blush on her cheeks while Azula glared at the two from over her shoulder.

"There's no way that I am watching this." Mai grumbled with her nose wrinkled in distaste as she glared at Zoe's smiling face while Ty Lee blushed beet red beside her.

"That depends on what you have in mind Jiao." The captain replied in a playful voice that was earning her another glare from her leader.

"Absolutely not! Save it for camp fall Zoe!" The princess barked in a controlling voice only for her soldier to pay her no heed.

While the seductress smiling against the taller woman's back as she continued to slide her hand between the warrior's legs.

While all but the Dai Li and Azula turned red as they made certain to gaze away.

"They say that the mighty Dragon of House Song never loses focus. Not even for a single moment. So…how about we test that theory? Hm my bold dragon?" The dark-haired woman remarked in a beyond alluring voice with her finger already slipping below the noblewoman's pant line.

All the while nearly everyone in the group stared at the two incredulously as the soldier seemed to smirk in approval of the idea.

"W-well! I think that's my cue to ride ahead." Ty Lee stated with a great blush on her cheeks while Mai moved ahead with a revolted look in her eyes.

"Fucking minx. She's so beautiful but I would never let her near my coin." The dark-haired soldier spoke in a deadpan voice with his golden eyes briefly gazing at the scene in a measure of jealousy.

But damn was Jiao an expect at making her targets think that she would never do such a thing.

The three highborn women, the pilot and the teenager listened with varying expressions while the soldier continued to ignore the princess's glacial stare.

"How charming." The markswoman snorted with her hands grasping her reins while the soldier smirked back at them.

"Now that…princess is why I brought this beauty." Zoe boasted with a lecherous smirk on her lips while Azula rolled her eyes at her back.

Only to quickly gaze away when the seductress's hand began exploring between the soldier's thighs.

"Is that something that we are going to do someday Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl queried innocently from behind her princess while the older girl stiffened as she glared after the amorous duo.

While Ty Lee and Mai now blushed as they tried to push the thought of Elle pleasuring Azula on a komodo rhino out of their minds.

"Elle…don't worry about any of that until you turn sixteen." Azula lectured in a sigh with her finger rubbing the bridge of her nose while Elle cuddled into her armored back.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say!" Elle agreed in a dedicated voice with her words earning her a gaze of approval from her master.

Only for Zoe to quickly slap away Jiao's hand not a moment later while the others sighed in relief that the captain wasn't going to engage in a public display.

"You don't want it?" Jiao asked in a return to her bored undertone while the other noblewomen gazed at her in disbelief over her perverted behavior.

"Not now. We're being watched." The captain announced in a return to her focused voice with her frigid hazel eyes glaring ahead while her words provoked a sense of alarm from the others.

The princess halted in her seat with her cold eyes gazing around while her crimson lips pursed into a tight scowl.

'Is it that puppeteer still following us? That shouldn't be possible! There should be no way that she could survive the assassination force that I dispatched on the shore!' The princess thought with a puff of blue fire escaping her nostrils.

All the while the expedition rode closer to one another as they made their way through a clearing.

Before they could comment any further.

They froze in unison to find themselves gazing up at one of Zoe's soldiers hanging suspended by a rope from the tree line.

A look of horror formed in Ty Lee's eyes as she halted beside the mutually unsettled Mai as they gazed up at the bleeding man as he swayed in the winds.

"N-not this shit again!" Nako protested in a frightened voice while Elle hid her face behind Azula's angered back.

"Togan!" Saro shouted in alarm as he leaped off his steed while Zoe stared on with a spark of rage brewing in her hazel eyes before she dismounted from her komodo rhino.

While Jiao watched with a barely perceivable look of pity in her blue eyes as the noblewoman approached the hanging corpse.

"There's no way that woman could have defeated the entire patrol." Azula stated with her teeth ground together while Zoe walked forward.

Just before she came to a stop as she skillfully cut the hanging man down before she caught him with the help of her comrade.

The two soldiers stared down with enraged eyes as they knelt to check the man's pulse.

Only for all eyes to gaze on in surprise when the brown-haired man abruptly coughed up blood while Zoe gazed back down at him with a focused calm in her trained eyes.

"Someone get this man a drink!" Zoe ordered in a tone of great authority that even Azula took seriously.

"Yes captain! Straight away!" The royal pilot called out as she jumped down while dashing towards their supply wagon.

Only for Team Azula to turn around in alarm when they watched Elle jump down with a water bottle that she tore out of her backpack.

All the while paying no mind to the shouts of her girlfriend to stay back.

"Foolish girl! Don't go over there!" The princess demanded with her beautiful lips pursed into a moody scowl just as she leaped from her steed.

While Zoe glanced over her shoulder for a brief moment before she nodded at Elle in appreciation just as the girl dropped to her knees beside her.

"Zoe! Give him my water!" The blonde-haired girl implored in a selfless voice while the captain nodded numbly as she placed the bottle near her dying comrades' lips.

Just as the two noblewomen came rushing over with their eyes agape in terror and concern.

There were very few people capable of hunting Fire Nation patrols and massacring them with ease.

Anyone that could do this…

Was almost certainly capable of so much more!

"Drink Togan…" The captain urged in a controlled voice just as her subordinate took a gasping sip while the princess and her friends approached from behind.

"What happened soldier?" Azula questioned in a voice of regal authority while she stared down at the man's bloodied face.

"Azula! Let him take a breath for Agni's sake!" Mai exclaimed in an unsettled voice while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

But due to the severity of the situation the princess chose to let it slide.

All the while Elle knelt beside Zoe and Saro with her hand gently touching the man's shoulder as he moaned in pain.

The fact that the girl had rushed forward to assist a man that she didn't even know was not lost on a single member of the expedition.

"T-the target overwhelmed us. We…didn't stand a chance." Togan spoke in a parched voice as he drank another drink of water while he lay there with his hazy eyes gazing up at his captain's enraged face.

While Ty Lee watched with wetness gathering in her eyes as she shifted nervously on her booted feet.

She was starting to see what Elle was always talking about.

What was the point in all of this needless carnage?

"How many were there?" Zoe pondered in a forced calm she placed her hand on her soldiers weakened shoulder as he lay back in the grass.

"She…she had a legion. At least thirty…maybe forty or fifty." The brown-haired soldier muttered as water spilled down his chin while the group stared down with shocked looks in their eyes.

"She…brought more rebels with her?" The dark-haired man asked in a searching voice with his teeth clenching in his anger.

Only for the group to gaze on in confusion when the man lamely shook his head.

"N-not men…puppets…" Togan breathed as Elle gazed down at him with a tear dripping down her cheek while the rest of them now gazed down in complete bewilderment.

"Puppets…she slaughtered an entire patrol with toys?" The markswoman repeated in an unnerved voice as she took a disconcerted step back.

As Azula gazed on with her callous golden eyes shimmering in fury while trying her hardest to quickly put all of the information together.

It was more than evident that this target of hers was no mere nonbender.

She was something…more.

But what?

That was the nagging thought that would not leave her brain.

"I…see. Say no more Togan. Just…take a rest." The captain instructed with a hand on her knee while her partner still watched from their komodo rhino.

"I-is there anything we can do?" Elle stammered in a sensitive voice as Zoe glanced at her with a recognition in her frigid eyes.

Only for her heart to slump into her stomach when she caught the meaning behind the older woman's stare.

"Azula…" Ty Lee stated in an uncertain voice with Azula still scowling down at the dying man only for her friend to ignore her plea.

"Captain…did I bring us closer towards victory?" The brown-haired soldier pondered in a fading voice with his weakened eyes gazing up at the noblewoman's stoic face while the more emotional people present felt their hearts twist after hearing those words.

It was a question that no soldier would ever think to ask Azula as their very life force fades from their veins.

Yet once more…

Another key difference between Zoe and Azula was on full display for all to see.

It was now plain to see even to Mai just why the woman that she so heavily hated up until now.

Now…she wasn't so sure.

That was when the princess and the two noblewomen watched in amazement when the captain took the man's palm in hand.

"Yes! Thanks to your strength we are now one step closer towards victory. Well done comrade." Zoe announced in a serious voice as she nodded vigorously while Azula gazed on with a taken aback gaze.

Just while Elle tipped the bottle against the soldier's lips once more while she hung her head in respect.

"Good…tell my father that I…" Togan trailed off as his eyes abruptly closed while Zoe's dark hair shadowed her eyes as his hand slumped to the grass below.

And with that a poignant sensation washed over the air as the expedition gazed on in a grim silence that the man had passed away before finishing what he had to say.

While Nako stood apprehensively watching the scene with her legs shaking beneath her as she failed to suppress the shudder that was traveling down her spine.

The fact that that could have just as easily had been her was not lost on her.

"He's gone." Saro mumbled in a furious voice as he hung his head while Zoe stared down with rage in her hazel eyes.

While Elle shakily stood up with Ty Lee already pulling her back while she bit her lip as she gazed down at the man's lifeless face.

Just as the unsettled group watched the captain wordlessly turn her departed comrade over while hissing in anger.

"Princess…she left a message for us." The captain commented in a forced composure while the princess stepped past her unsettled friends.

Only to gaze down with widening golden eyes that now flashed in even greater fury to see a long overripe apple hanging from the soldier's back.

An eerie sense of stillness swept through the air as Zoe stood up with the apple in hand while she read the carving in the rotted fruit.

_You are prey._

While Azula's eyes now flashed in rage as she clenched her burning fist with her teeth ground together as she glared down at the apple.

As Mai still stood behind her with her mouth agape in an unusual sense of apprehension.

The meaning behind the message was all too clear to the three who had briefly encountered their mysterious assailant on the other island.

The three highborn women instantly flashed back to the burning apple tree.

Only for the soldier to drop the fruit to the ground before stomping on it with her heavy combat boot.

The fruit squelched beneath her heel while she snarled with her bangs shadowing her razor focused eyes.

"W-what do we do Azula…shouldn't we go back?" The brown-haired woman inquired as she gazed imploringly at her friend while the royal woman glared at her for even suggesting that they flee.

Only for the captain to answer before the princess could get a chance to formulate her thoughts.

"No. There is no point in going back. It is us that she is after. She will just follow us back to the warship…which will result in a slaughter for the people who cannot defend themselves." Zoe rebutted in a cool-headed voice with the others gazing at her back in shock while Saro nodded as he stood up.

"Are you serious? So, we're just going to act like this freak isn't stalking us?" The markswoman questioned in a pissed off voice while the acrobat led the teenager back to the komodo rhino.

"I did not sail all this way for nothing! We continue!" The princess snapped as she turned around with her icy gaze glaring back at her nervous friends while the captain stared down at the lifeless soldier.

"However, we should make one alteration to our plans…" The captain spoke with her princess turning around to gaze back at her.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Azula pondered with a tilt of her head while Zoe turned to meet her gaze.

"Dai Li! Head back to the royal barge and send for reinforcements! And protect the ship and those inside at all costs! We will continue on our own." Zoe ordered in a strict voice with the others gazing at her in surprise while the earthbending assassins turned to Azula for the final approval.

Only for the princess to wave a lazy hand in the air as she sighed.

"Fine. Do as Zoe commands." The princess remarked in a tone of finality as the Dai Li bowed before them.

"Understood princess! Captain! We will do just that." Tadao called out as he turned around with his comrades following silently after him as they mounted their steeds once more.

"No matter happens do not allow the people inside that ship to come to harms way. Even if you must leave us behind. So be it. Do not let the enemy inside the royal barge." The captain commanded as she gazed on with frigid hazel eyes while her monarch cast a mild scowl at her back.

Just as the earthbending assassins nodded curtly before they rode off without another word.

"I don't recall giving you permission to give the order to leave us behind Zoe." Azula stated in a colder voice as Zoe turned to gaze back at her with a fearless hazel gaze.

"It is our duty as leaders to ensure the safety of our people. Don't you agree Your Highness?" Zoe answered in a stoic voice while Azula scowled back at her through the corner of her eye.

However, instead of arguing the matter any further.

The monarch simply turned away with her face entrenched in a dignified stare while she stomped back to her komodo rhino.

While her callous golden eyes instantly honed in on her young serving girl seated nervously on the animal.

Just as she effortlessly leaped back up in front of the small girl while she turned to glare down at her trembling pet with an imposing golden gaze.

"You stay right there and do not take your hands off my stomach! Is that understood peasant!" The princess bellowed in a domineering voice as she turned back with a cold scowl adorning her lovely lips while she felt two dainty hands wrap around her belly once more.

All the while she let out another dominant snort with blue fire escaping her constricting nostrils.

While letting out a low growl as the much shorter girl hid her tiny face in the crook of her tall back.

"Y-yes Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl murmured in an obedient voice with her face buried in the older woman's curvaceous body.

While she took comfort in listening to the powerful woman perform her dominance ritual as she snarled above her.

"As your leader I will protect you because you belong to me." Azula spoke in a merciless voice with her cold eyes gazing ahead while her young girlfriend burrowed into her lower back.

"M-my fire queen…" Elle trailed off in a meek voice with her eyes hidden in Azula's much taller while she relaxed as she heard the older woman let out another forceful snort.

Just as the large animal began to move ahead while everyone else gazed back to see the two soldiers paying the man their final respects.

While Nako hesitantly jumped back onto her steed while she shuddered with Mai leaping onto her own beside her.

And Ty Lee did the same.

And then soon enough the sixsome watched in an unsettled silence as the captain set the man afire with a blast of her firebending while she inclined her head in recognition.

Before turning around with her comrade following after her just as she leaped back onto her komodo rhino in front of the unusually calm seductress.

The soldier ground her teeth together in her fury while she felt the younger woman's hands slide around her belly.

While they began to ride out with her lover gazing at her back in silence as they rode together once more.

All the while their supplies were now being pulled along by their two spare komodo rhinos.

Only for Zoe to take them all by surprise when she abruptly shouted into the treetops.

"I know that you are out there! Watching us! Following us! Just as you have been doing for weeks!" The captain shouted with her eyes gazing around calmly while her princess did the same.

Of course, it was no surprise when the soldier failed to elicit a reply.

Yet even so…

That did not stop her from trying.

"I don't know what you are. And I don't know what your power is! But I can already deduce that your strength largely comes from the element of surprise. You hide yourself now and you strike in ways that we cannot understand…and yet I can't help but wonder if I discover the mystery behind your power…" Zoe declared with her fists gripping her reins while Jiao gazed at her back in bewilderment.

While Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a worried glance as they gazed back at Azula while their two friends rode ahead of them.

Just as the captain spoke once more.

"Will you be as formidable out in the open as you are skulking about in the shadows?" The captain pondered in a bold voice with a stern look in her stoic eyes while her two fellows' nobles and the pilot spun around to gaze at her incredulously.

"P-please don't taunt the psycho captain!" The royal pilot pleaded in an unsettled voice with the princes briefly turning around to roll her eyes back at her.

Only for all eight members of the expedition to turn their heads when they heard the faint swishing of something cutting through the air.

Just as the seductress jumped back with startlement flashing in her blue eyes after something large flew at them from the forest canopy.

The group paused with their eyes widening in amazement to see that captain had caught a mechanized puppet in her right fist.

The puppet writhed and thrashed with its jagged blades trying to tear into the soldier's jugular while she gazed back at it with glacial hazel eyes.

Just before clenching her fist as she smashed the skull of the puppet into countless pieces while the others watched in astonishment.

The princess gazed back at her soldier with her golden eyes widening ever so slightly as she watched the contraption's face crumble in the warrior's fist.

The greatest enigma of Zoe was how the woman managed to maintain such an unusual stamina while almost never using her firebending.

And if there was one thing, she hated it was when an answer to a question evaded her brilliant mind!

Perhaps, that is why she found the warrior so fascinating?

"What…sort of weapon is that and how does she control so many at once?" Ty Lee questioned in a still unsettled voice as she frowned while gazing at the now unmoving weapon.

"Perhaps she has some way to bind them all together?" Nako suggested in a helpful voice while Azula glanced at her in approval from the corner of her eye.

Once more she was pleased to see that there was more to her skittish pilot than she had initially presumed.

"Impressive creation. She has her own army that have no mind of their own…" Zoe trailed off in a contemplative voice before she threw the broken puppet over her shoulder.

Just as it rolled in the dirt with its crushed face gazing up into the forest canopy while the princess sneered down it as they rode by.

"You are going to regret crossing the Great Princess Azula." Azula snorted with fire exuding from her nostrils before she turned to gaze back ahead while her Elle still hid in her lower back.

Despite her fury over being stalked and upon being informed that one of her patrols was slaughtered by the enemy.

She couldn't help but feel relieved that her little girlfriend was unharmed.

That was when her ears picked up the faint sound of her serving girl whimpering pitifully while she let out another loud growl in the hopes of quieting her pet's whines.

While she turned around to gaze down at the petite girl with fire snorting from her nose once more while her serving girl trembled under her glare.

Only for her unforgiving golden eyes to take on a pleased gleam when her little handmaid adorably burrowed her face back into her tall back with her arms tightly wrapped around her armored belly.

Before she finally turned away with an approving look in her eyes when the girl ceased her whimpers.

'The girl believes in my rule…' The princess thought with her crimson lips just barely curving into a proud smirk despite the situation that they were in.

While the captain rode in relative quiet with her younger lover's hands still holding onto her belly.

Only to turn around to glance down at her lover through the corner of her eye when she caught sight of the seductress leaning into her back.

"Are you alright Zoe?" Jiao questioned in a guarded voice with Zoe's eyes flashing in a hint of surprise before she nodded curtly.

"I'll be fine Jiao. I wasn't the one that died. Thank you though." Zoe responded in just a sliver of a softer voice with her muscular arm reaching around to touch the shorter female's shoulder.

Such affection was unlike her Jiao.

But she knew that despite the woman's horrid reputation that her lover had at least a measure of some genuine affection for her.

"My big strong dragon…" The dark-haired woman muttered with a smile on her lips while she reached out to place her face in her powerful lover's bicep.

"Jiao…" The captain spoke with a ghost of a smile cracking on her lips while she allowed her seductress to lean against her muscular arm.

And with that the soldier rode along with her lover clinging onto her side while she gazed ahead with her hazel eyes once more taking on a more ruthless tint.

This puppeteer…

Is going to suffer for killing her people.

As will…the Dragon of the West and his band of mismatched rebels.

Four days later…

The expedition had reached the Forgetful Valley two days prior.

With no further sightings from their mysterious pursuer.

They had already spent the last two whole days combing the valley to find the so-called elusive sage.

To that end they left behind their komodo rhinos near the river while they now trekked out on foot in search of their target.

Along their way they passed numerous strange markings.

Including that of a large rock with the outline of a face etched into its stone surface.

But yet there was no sign of the fabled sage.

And suffice to say it was already beginning to wear on Azula's nerves!

"It has been two full days and I have yet to see this old crone much less any sign of human habitation!" Azula complained in a beyond irate voice while Elle followed after her with her amber eyes agape in great awe as she took in the massive forest canopy.

"Patience princess. We'll find her eventually." Zoe assured in a nonchalant voice as she strode ahead of the group while Azula now glared at the back of her head.

"You have been saying that for two whole days now." Mai snorted as she wiped the sweat from her brow while paused to wait for Ty Lee.

The acrobat's foot was healing up at a rapid rate but it would still be about two more weeks before it was fully healed.

As a result, Ty Lee was not able to travel as fast as Zoe and Azula.

"That's because unlike you House Lin. I am an experienced tracker. Which is more than I can say for you. You can't even track your fiancé." The captain called out as she bent over to inspect the grass with cold hazel eyes while her partner angrily swatted at a flying insect.

Only for all members in the group aside from Elle to begin to twitch their eyes in annoyance when the two were soon back at it once again.

"Why don't you go get lost and go elope with your little gold digger." The markswoman retorted in a venomous voice while the acrobat sighed heavily behind her.

"Go suck a cock House Lin. I am certain there are many forest animals out here that would be happy to oblige you." Zoe sneered with dirt in her open palm as Mai glared down at her back while Azula gritted her teeth in annoyance once more.

While Saro trudged along with an amused look in his golden eyes only to flinch when his princess's intimidating voice cut through the air.

"Silence! Or I will kill the both of you!" The princess bellowed in a terrifying voice while the markswoman turned to scowl off into the tree line.

"Zoe! There are far too many bugs out here!" Jiao exclaimed in a spoiled voice while she followed after her casual lover.

Only for the princess to scoff snidely in her direction.

"It's the woods Jiao. Of course, there's going to be bugs." The captain stated in a sigh while the younger woman huffed behind her.

"Why don't you ever travel anywhere pleasant! You have all the money in the world and yet when I travel with you, I feel as if it's a downgrade from my apartment!" The dark-haired woman shouted as she stomped behind the soldier while the others sweatdropped from behind.

While the soldier sighed under her breath before turning to gaze up at her displeased companion.

"Jiao…one must maintain discretion when pursuing a wartime enemy." Zoe answered in a sigh before turning away once more.

"Apartment…how low class." Azula mocked in a cruel voice with Ty Lee turning to cast her a scolding glance.

"Yes. How low class. Not everyone is born into a gigantic palace." The dark-haired woman spoke in a snappy voice with the others freezing up in fear behind her while the princess now stared murderously at her back.

"Did you…just backtalk me?!" The princess hissed in a violent voice with her lifelong friends sighing behind her.

Only for her anger to grow even greater when the girl never even turned to look her way.

"I lived in an apartment for a time when I was little Azula-sama." Elle chirped form behind the royal woman while Azula turned to cast her a lazy glare.

"Yes, I did! Frankly I don't care if we even win this stupid war! I just want money!" Jiao yelled out as she pushed a branch out of her eyes while Azula still glared after her.

"Really? Perhaps I should have you put to death for saying those treasonous words." Azula declared in a callous voice as she strode beside her girlfriend only for her eyes to narrow when the woman had the gall to laugh at her.

"Azula…" Ty Lee attempted to reason while her friend still glared icily after the seductress.

"I hate to break it to you Your Highness. But you nobles are the only ones who even care who wins the war. Most of the people in the Fire Nation don't care. It doesn't matter to them who sits on the throne." The dark-haired woman explained as she turned to gaze back into the princess's angered golden eyes.

"You dare to speak to me in such a tone! I'll teach you a lesson in respect peasant!" The princess snarled with lightning crackling at her fingertips while the others stared on wide eyed.

Only to find herself tensing up when a hand grasped onto her wrist as she glared down at her handmaid's innocent face through the corner of her eye.

"You nobles are really something else. You can't even properly feed your own people and then you demand our absolute obedience! It's no wonder that the peasants are starting to riot!" Jiao retorted in return with her words causing the three highborn women to stare on in confusion.

While Mai and Ty Lee now wore another guilty look in their eyes with Azula still glaring at the woman beside them.

"What riots?" Azula demanded in a glacial voice with her cold eyes burning through the disrespectful woman's skull.

"The peasants are rioting? Where?" Mai asked with genuine concern in her voice unlike Azula.

All the while Saro wisely kept his mouth shut as he now knelt beside Zoe as they carefully scanned the forest pathway for any sign of footprints.

While Nako glanced up from her work with a look of concern in her intelligent eyes.

"You didn't know? The peasants have started revolting against House Yao. House Yao says that they must pay their tax…even though many people are starving in the fields…working themselves to death for you nobles. All the while the fat governor and his family eat like kings. So, the peasants decided that they aren't going to pay anymore taxes to House Yao or the Crown." The dark-haired woman informed in a smug voice with the threesome staring at her in alarm.

The kind hearted acrobat shifted in worry for the hungry people on her booted feet while her fellow noblewoman did the same.

While the princess ground her teeth together as fire exuded from her lips.

"Have they now? I suppose when we finish up here. I'll just have to go teach these rioters a lesson." The Princess announced in a pitiless voice with her two childhood friends now staring at her back in disgust.

"Y-you're going to go help those peasants right Azula-sama? You'll give them food, won't you?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a sweet voice with her hand tugging on the older woman's wrist while she scowled down at her.

"I will do as I please servant! I am the sovereign of this nation not you!" Azula huffed in a conceited voice with a hand on her voluptuous hip while her serving girl smiled up at her once more.

"W-wakarimashita Azula-sama." Elle mumbled with a shy smile on her lips as she beamed up at her master's divine face.

"Princess! It looks like we've found something!" The royal pilot called out as she knelt behind the captain while the monarch turned to approach them.

While the two noblewomen now followed after them with unhidden worry over the newest development.

Yet for the time being.

They knew that there was nothing they could do about it right now.

Instead, they knew it was more prudent to focus on the mission at hand.

"It's…a footprint…" The brown-haired woman trailed off as she bent over to gaze down at it from behind the soldier.

"Is it the puppeteer?" Mai questioned as she leaned down with her arms folded over her breasts.

"People travel through the Forgetful Valley in seek of assistance from the spirits from time to time. It could be a civilian." Saro suggested as he gazed up at Azula's composed face while the princess gazed down at uncovered footprint.

"It's not the puppeteer. She wouldn't leave a trace…unless it was on purpose. I say we go this way. What say you princess?" Zoe spoke up as she stood up with her finger pointing down a forest path to the right.

While Azula turned to gaze down it with cold golden eyes before she waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"Fine. We will go that way." The princess commented with her fists on her hips while she began to walk down the pathway.

All the while gazing out of the corner of her eye to make certain that her pet was right behind her.

Only for her cold eyes to take on an approving gleam when she noticed that the girl was already following after her footfalls.

And then she exhaled flames from her nostrils before she turned to glare ahead.

At least she knew she could count on her little serving girl to remain loyal no matter what.

And with that the other six members of the group followed after their monarch.

Hours later…

The group trekked along with their youngest member gazing around with innocent awe in her amber eyes while her big sisters smiled down at her back.

Just as the acrobat giggled when the girl pulled on the princess's wrist once more while the royal woman followed the direction of her young girlfriend's finger.

Only to groan under her breath as she watched another bird fly by them.

"Did you see that bird Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed in a chipper voice with a wide smile while Azula rolled her eyes down at her.

"Yes peasant! I saw the stupid bird!" Azula snorted with her boots stomping along the floor while she allowed her pet to rush alongside her.

"The forest is so beautiful Azula-sama. We should do this more often!" The blonde-haired girl chimed as she strode beside her girlfriend while the much taller woman let out a snide snort.

Only for the group to suddenly come to a stop one after another to see that the path was now forking into five directions.

The expedition exchanged uncertain looks while the captain and the princess gazed back into each other's eyes.

While they carefully scanned all three pathways for any indication of which one to go down.

"How are we supposed to know which path to go down much less if any of them lead to anything at all?" Ty Lee questioned with confusion in her brown-gray eyes while Azula frowned as she carefully gazed at the forked road ahead.

"They…all seem completely identical. And the footprints that we were following are now gone." Nako spoke in a puzzled voice as she gazed between the pathways while Saro did the same.

"If there isn't anything of value out here Zoe. I swear I am going to kill you." The princess threatened in a callous voice while her soldier studied the forking ground lain out before them.

"Perhaps we should split up?" Saro pondered as he turned to gaze at his leader's stony face only for Zoe to adamantly shake her head.

"No. That would be foolish. With Ty Lee's injury only four of us are reliable fighters. Splitting up would only make it easier for the enemy to kill us one by one." Zoe responded with a hand under her chin while the others barring Azula nodded grimly in understanding.

Only for all seven of them to gaze over their shoulder in surprise to see that the teenager stepping towards the second pathway.

"What is it Elle?" Mai inquired as she turned to gaze at her little sister's back while Elle chewed on her lip as she gazed down the long pathway.

The teenager's amber eyes stared down the pathway while her princess stepped up behind her with a brow arching curiously.

Just as her amber eyes widened when she felt something…profound flow through her.

And just like that her hands fell to her sides while the others watched in confusion as she took a step forward.

"There's…something about this one Azula-sama." Elle remarked in a quiet voice with Azula staring down at her with deadpan golden eyes.

"Explain Elle." Azula commanded with a sigh while Elle still stared down the pathway with her amber eyes never gazing away.

"I don't know. It just feels more poignant than the others." The blonde-haired girl answered in an uncertain voice while the others tilted their heads in puzzlement.

"Why don't we let Elle choose Azula?" The brown-haired woman advised in a helpful voice while her friend turned to scoff at her.

"Let the tiger monkey pick?" The princess snorted in a haughty voice while her childhood friends gazed at her in disapproval.

"She's the Component after all. Maybe she knows which way to go!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a supportive voice while Azula rolled her beautiful golden eyes.

"The Component?" Jiao asked in a bored voice as she lazily leaned against a tree while Azula briefly regarded her with a cold stare.

"Hm. That isn't a bad idea House Wan. So, you think we should go that way Elle?" The captain inquired as she stepped forward while her monarch turned to gaze at her in mild annoyance.

"I can't really put my finger on it but the flow feels strong this way!" Elle chirped in a return to her cheery voice while the others sweatdropped behind her.

"The flow feels strong…" Azula repeated in a sarcastic voice while rubbing the bridge of her nose impatiently.

Only for all seven of them to watch closely when the girl began to trek down the path.

"I feel as if I am meant to flow this way! So, this is where I am going to flow!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a carefree voice as she padded down the pathway while her companions gazed after her incredulously.

"Well! I guess that settles it then!" The brown-haired woman agreed with a grin on her lips just as she began to walk down the path while the princess glared at her.

"She doesn't know where she is going…does she?" The dark-haired woman questioned in a wry voice while the others sweatdropped once more.

"I guess we should go that way then…" Mai trailed off just as she began to follow Elle while Azula moved forward with a scowl still adorning her lips.

"Indeed. It seems as if our leader has spoken." Zoe commented with a smirk on her lips while Azula cast a murderous glare at her from the corner of her eye.

"Please. There is only one true leader here and her name is the Great Princess Azula." The princess boasted as she began to stride after her young companion while the markswoman rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about that Azula. Maybe Elle should be Fire Lord for a month and you should be her servant?" Ty Lee giggled as she walked beside her friend while Azula narrowed her golden eyes in offense.

"Yes. All hail Fire Lord Elle and her loyal servant Azula." The markswoman snorted in amusement while the princess glared at her with icy golden eyes.

"Shut up Mai." Azula scoffed before she continued stomping ahead while she gazed down at Elle's back as she followed behind her handmaid.

All the while the young blonde gazed on with eager amber eyes as she smiled widely while her perplexed companions took to following in her footsteps.

And soon enough the expedition was trekking down the long forest pathway once more.

About two hours later…

Elle blushed as she scratched at her cheek while countless pairs of eyes were scrutinizing her as they aimlessly wandered down the seemingly never-ending trail.

"This path doesn't seem to be going anywhere…" The dark-haired man trailed off as he trudged along while the seductress scowled as she followed after his captain.

"Ugh Elle! This is the last time I listen to your 'flow'!" The princess barked in a spoiled voice as she glared down at her handmaid's reddening face while the acrobat sighed behind her.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama." Elle replied in a timid voice as Azula snorted over her only for Ty Lee to interject.

"It's not like you had any better ideas Azula…" The brown-haired woman reminded while the princess turned around to scowl playfully back at her.

"It seems as if we're lost…" Nako commented in a sigh while the others gazed at her in a deadpan silence.

"You think!" Jiao snorted as she stomped along with her blue eyes twitching in aggravation while Zoe sighed as she gazed down at her.

"Worry not my friends! Even if we are lost! And even if we starve in these woods! At least we can take heart in knowing that we flowed together!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a happy voice with her hands on her hips while the acrobat smiled behind her.

"How is she so hopelessly optimistic?" The dark-haired woman questioned dryly while the others sweatdropped in front of her.

All the while the princess rolled her eyes down at the smaller girl while she glared ahead.

"It pleases me that you place such a high priority on our survival servant." Azula remarked with another snort while she walked with her arms folded over her armored breasts.

All the while her girlfriend beamed up at her as she skipped along beside her.

"I just go wherever the flow takes me Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed in a joyful voice as she gazed at the looming trees in awe while Azula rolled her eyes once more.

"Believe me. I can tell. Because right now it seems that your 'flow' has failed us!" The princess complained as she growled while her captain continued to march ahead.

"It's not my place to question the flow Azula-sama. Perhaps this is as far as we're meant to flow. If this is where it ends then so be it!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she stood aimlessly peering up at the forest canopy while her friends sweatdropped behind her.

Only for Zoe to clear her throat as they all turned to glance ahead to see the soldier pointing down the pathway.

"It looks as if the forest is opening up ahead of us." Zoe announced with her hand pointing down the pathway while the others gazed down at Elle's blushing face.

"O-or not." Elle spoke with a flush while Azula stared down at her with imposing golden eyes while Ty Lee gently patted her shoulder.

"I can see that your survival skills leave much to be desired." Azula stated in a dry voice as she bumped her hip into her young girlfriend's trembling side.

"Oh, don't be so hard on her Azula!" Ty Lee piped in a supportive voice as she took to walking beside her younger sister while Elle smiled shyly up at her.

"Humph. Childish peasant." The princess scoffed with her backside swaying behind her while she lazily wiped the sweat from her brow.

While timid amber eyes briefly gazed at her round buttocks before the girl gazed away while the others observed in amusement.

"For two whole days it has looked as if we were wandering in an identical maze and now it's just now starting to change?" Mai spoke up in a bewildered voice with her boots striding down the forest floor as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

What a bizarre forest.

"My thoughts exactly." Saro muttered as he gazed around with his golden eyes agape in curiosity.

Despite his skeptical nature.

Even he couldn't help but feel intrigued by the stories of the old sage and the valley that she supposedly dwelled in.

"For once I agree with House Lin. Perhaps there is something to Elle's flow after all…" The captain stated in an amused voice as she gazed back at the teenager's now beaming face while her monarch snorted snidely.

Only for all eight of them to stop abruptly in their tracks as they immediately tensed up in alarm to hear a voice in the distance.

A faint, almost garbled male voice speaking in a foreign accent that they were having difficulty making out.

"Someone's here." Zoe declared as she placed her hand over the hilt of her blade while Azula's hands now lit aflame.

"I've never heard that tongue before…what sort of language is that?" Nako inquired in a stunned voice while Azula gazed on with narrowing golden eyes.

"Capture them Zoe." Azula ordered in a ruthless voice while Zoe offered her a nod in return.

Only to turn around with her cold eyes gazing down at her servant's pale face as the girl gazed on with wide amber eyes.

They all gazed at the strange girl in puzzlement while the blonde nervously grasped at the straps of her backpack.

"Elle?" Ty Lee asked in a concerned voice only to raise her hand in alarm when Elle suddenly sprinted down the pathway.

"Elle! Get back here!" The princess commanded as she darted after her companion with her companions in tow.

And just like that the girl tore into the bushes only for all of them to react in alarm when they heard the young girl scream from the bushes.

All the while Elle fell back onto her rear with her shaking hands now grasping in fright at the forest floor beneath her just as her friends broke through the clearing.

"I-it can't be!" Elle cried out in a stunned voice as gazed on wide eyed at the sight before her while her companions now froze up in shock behind her.

"What are you…" Azula trailed off as she came to a stop over her girlfriend while she gazed on with her golden eyes widening ever so slightly.

"What…is this? Whose soldiers…are these?" The captain asked in a taken aback voice as she stood rigid gazing out at the forest floor before them.

Strung out before them in the tall grass were the slain bodies of several armored soldiers with gear that none of them had ever seen before.

The group stood in a stunned silence while Elle sat with her mouth agape in disbelief.

While all eyes soon were drawn to a lone figure slouched over against the base of a huge tree.

A scarlet-haired girl sat with her legs strung out in the grass with her bangs shadowing her closed eyes.

While blood dripped down her cheek as she lay there with her head hanging low.

She looked to be around fourteen or fifteen years old.

Around her neck she wore a white scarf that hung limply over her shoulder.

Beneath the scarf they could see bandages wrapped around her collar.

And hanging from her neckline was a weathered silver pendent.

While her red shirt blew gently in the breeze with the outline of a white undershirt showing just below her bandaged collar.

Wrapped around her waistline was a thick white sash.

And her white pants stretched out into the grass as she slept sleeping seemingly unawares to her baffled audience.

And over her feet she wore insulated tabi boots.

While her booted feet sat propped up before her with her hands resting in the grass below.

And just below her right hand was a blood-stained sword.

All the while the expedition stared down in amazement to hear the distorted voice coming from something at their feet.

Only to gaze down in bewilderment to see a discarded device laying beside one of the dead men.

While the urgent voice of the foreign man continued to echo throughout the speaker.

_"Hello! Is anyone there! Have you secured the target?" _The voice called out while the seven gazed down at it in complete bafflement.

Only for their eyes to be drawn back to the blonde as she sat up with her back turned to them while they listened to her breath in astonishment.

"Naoki…" The blonde-haired girl muttered in shock while her widened eyes never once left the redhead's unconscious face.

And just like that Team Azula turned back to the redhead with their eyes widening in understanding.

All the while Azula stared down at the motionless teenager with her golden eyes furrowing in grudging curiosity.

This…is the supersoldier that she has heard the girl speak of more times than she can count!

_"I repeat! Is anyone alive?" _The strange male voice questioned in a garbled undertone while the group stood unmoving in shock.

"H-how did you get here Naoki?" Elle inquired to no one in particular as she still gazed at her childhood acquaintance's slumbering face.

Whatever the answer to her question may be…

She could only imagine that this was bad news.

Of that…she knew for certain.

**AN:**

**So, let me get to the reviews.**

**KingZilla, thank you very much for stating that you find my story unique. I love Azula's character, and I didn't want to just write another asylum story. I wanted to write a story where she goes on a journey to become Fire Lord, and where she learns to form bonds with the people around her. And this is the result.**

**Yes, Azula would probably like nuclear weapons. There will be much for Azula and her team to react to in Elle's world. But that will come later.**

**Nocturnal Ace, yes, that poem is very much Azula. And I am pleased that you think so as well.**

**Otakufreak225, we'll see about the dog eventually.  
**

**Guest, thank you for the many reviews that you have left. The story is a slow burn, one day is many chapters because I need to show how they are forming their bond. And no, the bow tie thing is not from any other show. It was just a touch that I wanted to add. And by the way, I am glad that you like my action scenes.  
**

**Lastly, regarding the hateful review about Elle's Component power. **

**The Component is the very foundation of the expanded fantasy plot that starts in this arc. It is much more complex than just being a way to counter the power of the Avatar.**

**The deeper fantasy plot to come would not be possible without the addition of the Component to the story.**

**There will be ways for Aang to devise a counter to Elle's power. And in this arc, we will start to touch on the lore behind the Component. And we will also receive some hints behind its true purpose.**

**And I hope that everyone reading the story is truly enjoying the original take and expansion that I am adding into the Avatar mythos.**

**I am trying to create a deeper plot than simply the Avatar provides balance.**

**All I can tell you is that if you stick with the story. Things will be explained in time, and you will see that things are not as simple as it may have first seemed back when the Component was first unveiled back in chapter 32.**

**Now, moving on to the afterword.**

**The search for the fabled sage has finally begun. **

**And I hope that everyone is enjoying the character interactions.**

**And poor Nako is starting to develop a sense of PTSD after the whole island incident.**

**And the trap that Azula and Zoe left for Silah has backfired. **

**Silah is finally beginning her hunt. And as this arc unfolds, we'll get to see more of her.**

**Another thing that I want to touch base on is the peasant riots that Jiao mentioned.**

**Yes, the Fire Nation is a highly rich nation with an unrivaled agriculture system.**

**However, they have also been at war for an entire century. And the vast wealth is really only enjoyed by the high nobility and the Royal Family.**

**I am basing much of this off real life in many other countries that engage in prolonged wars.**

**The longer the war goes on, the more the Fire Nation takes in taxes, and the more resources start to become strained for the small folk. The peasant class in the Fire Nation are starting to reach a breaking point.**

**There are only so many times that the Royal Family can demand higher taxes and more young men to send off for Earth Kingdom occupation before the commoners start to riot. And we're at that point now.**

**The riots will start off small, but eventually expand into a bigger plot for the later war arcs.**

**And lastly, that brings me to the huge character that received her first appearance in this chapter, Naoki.**

**Over the course of this long arc, we'll get to discover how those soldiers are making their way into the Forgetful Valley. **

**Because we have so much to cover in this expansive arc, Naoki's introduction will be slow at first.**

**We'll also be exploring a five-chapter flashback arc of Elle's childhood, and how she lost everything that she cherished before she met Team Azula. Naoki will play a role in those chapters. And there will also be two chapters that serve as the introduction to Naoki's character that follow directly after Elle's five chapters.**

**At some point the people in Elle's world discovered that they could produce powerful warriors with chi-based abilities. And Naoki is the ultimate result of that.**

**In book two and onward, Naoki will have a huge role to play in the story. **

**And as we get to know her, we'll come to see that while she may seem emotionless and unbothered on the outside. On the inside she is just as lost as Elle.**

**And finally, just a heads up that the next chapter will be a short one.  
**

**Anyhow, that's it for now.  
**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-two! The Girl in Red! **


	75. The Girl in Red

**Hey everyone.**

**I am back with another update. **

**As usual, I want to thank all of you that favorited, followed and reviewed my story since the last chapter. And I also want to extend a heartfelt thanks to everyone who supported me in the reviews. **

**I deeply appreciate it.**

**As always, please continue to favorite and follow as you read along.**

**As I stated last chapter, this one is much shorter than the others. Next chapter we will be a long one once again. **

**And without further ado please enjoy. **

_The Girl in Red – Chapter Seventy-Two_

"Red hair…I have never seen red hair before…" Jiao muttered in awe as she stood at the back gazing at the unmoving girl.

"What nation…are these soldiers from?" Zoe pondered in an awestruck voice as she surveyed the weaponry in unhidden curiosity.

Is it really possible that other worlds truly exist?

And even more baffling!

Could there really be a gateway of sorts between their worlds?

"This…is the supersoldier that you have told us about Elle?" Mai asked in a wary voice while Elle numbly nodded her head.

It had not escaped their notice that Elle had not once taken her wide eyes off this Naoki's motionless face.

"Naoki…an interesting name." Nako mumbled in shock while she surveyed the device going off at her feet in wonderment.

It was almost like…the device that she just recently constructed!

"Y-yeah. It's her. And these are government soldiers. Were government soldiers." Elle breathed in quiet voice with her eyes gaping at the scene before her.

"A covert invasion in my domain?" Azula hissed in a furious voice as she strode forward with her cold eyes sweeping about.

It seems as if she will truly teach these people a lesson sooner than she first thought.

"What do we do Azula?" Ty Lee questioned with her brown-gray eyes gazing wide down at the blood-stained grass.

Only for the voice to call out once more just as they watched in shock when Elle sprang forward with a rock in hand.

And not a moment later…

Smash!

The device shattered into numerous pieces while the seven stared down at their young friend's panting face.

"Hey…I was going to study that!" The royal pilot protested in a disappointed voice while the princess frowned in agreement.

"I-it's too risky! We need to make sure that we destroy all of their communications!" The blonde-haired girl blurted out in a panic as she gazed up at her princess's stoic face.

"Zoe! Saro! Search their corpses and make certain that you leave nothing suspicious intact!" The princess ordered with her burning fists at her hip while her soldiers nodded in understand.

"What do we do with her?" Saro inquired in a cautious voice as he knelt inspecting a corpse while Azula pursed her lips into an even deeper frown.

"Wake her up and interrogate her." Azula spoke in a glacial voice as she glared hard down at Naoki's unconscious face while Zoe nodded in affirmative.

"Understood princess." The captain agreed as she strode forward only to pause when the teenager called out to her.

"D-don't touch her! And don't walk near her! She's extremely dangerous and highly volatile! All you will do is provoke her!" Elle explained in a hurried voice as she shakily stood up while Azula let out an arrogant snort.

"Please! Don't make me laugh. This one hardly matches the stories that you have been so vividly telling me." The princess remarked with a haughty smile as she waved a dismissive hand in the air.

Only for her two-childhood friends to roll their eyes as they gazed at the slain men lain out before them.

"Yeah Azula. Real harmless." The markswoman stated in a monotone voice while her friend glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"She might look harmless but I assure you that she isn't. She is much stronger than she looks. T-they turned her into a killing machine. If you disturb her, she is liable to put a hole in you." The blonde-haired girl advised as she slowly approached her prone comrade while the others listened in rising curiosity.

"Given the look of these men…it's probably wise if we listen to Elle." The brown-haired woman suggested in a nervous voice as she balanced her weight on a tree.

"Hm. You've intrigued me servant. Perhaps if she proves worthy, I will allow her to serve me…" Azula trailed off with a fingertip rubbing the underside of her chin while Mai rolled her eyes behind her back.

'Leave it to Azula to want to enslave a former slave…' Mai thought with a spark of disgust in her eyes while she gazed at the redhead's sleeping face in pity.

Only to turn her head when she saw the blonde walking forward from the corner of her eye.

The group watched in a mixture of curiosity and concern as the teenager approached the downed redhead.

"If anyone is going to handle her. It should be me. I am the only one that she might hesitate to kill." Elle announced to the surprise of her team as she knelt without warning before the redhead's unmoving face.

"What! Absolutely not! The last thing I need is for you to get another hole in your chest!" The princess snarled as she stomped up behind her handmaid while her childhood friends rushed over.

"Please be careful Elle!" Ty Lee pleaded in sisterly concern as she approached behind her crouched little sister.

All the while Zoe kept a close watch on Naoki through the corner of her hazel eye as she surveyed the girl in unconcealed curiosity.

'A supersoldier…' The captain thought with a piqued gleam in her hazel eyes as she quickly walked closer.

"Well! I'm in no hurry to get cut up. I'll just relax over here while you nobles risk your lives." The dark-haired woman commented in a lazy voice while the princess glared back at her with icy golden eyes.

She was no fool.

She knew that if not for Zoe that she would be put to death for talking like that in front of the Crown Princess.

But she knew well enough that her dragon would never let anything happen to her.

"Naoki…I know that I should probably just leave you here. You intend to commit genocide. If you died here…how many lives would be saved?" The blonde-haired girl lamented in a solemn voice with the others listening in bewilderment behind her.

It was a terrifying statement that made all but Zoe and Azula shudder.

"You're not making me feel any better kid. In fact, she's starting to sound a lot like someone I know…" The markswoman stated as she gazed at the princess's scoffing face through the corner of her eye.

"Erm…in that case maybe we should just leave her here?" Nako spoke in a shivering voice while Azula rolled her eyes over her fear.

"And yet…I feel sorry for you. I-I know what it's like to have your life taken from you. They did the same to me. And…and neither you or I can ever get that back." Elle muttered in a soft voice as she removed her water bottle form her bag while her companions stared on in a moved silence.

And then she tipped the bottle back against the redhead's parched lips while tilting a small sip into the girl's mouth.

"Elle…" The brown-haired woman trailed off in a saddened voice as she eyed both girl's in sympathy while the princess still watched both closely with her callous golden eyes.

"Now I know that you aren't very fond of me. And I know that in the past you have likened me to a spineless worm." The blonde-haired girl commented in a carefree voice while the others sweatdropped behind her.

"She's weird." Jiao quipped from behind them while Nako sweatdropped as she scratched her cheek in agreement.

But even so…

The pilot couldn't help but muse that she found the blonde quite likable.

"But you did save my life twice now. And I can't just ignore that. I owe you a debt. So, drink up." Elle instructed in a caring voice with her amber eyes shimmering in emotion while Naoki swallowed the mouthful of water.

All the while the seven never once took their eyes off the redhead's unconscious face.

"Childish peasant. You are far too carefree for your own good." Azula snorted with a roll of her eyes while she supervised the two with a keen eye.

"Maybe so Azula-sama. But my mother taught me to follow a path of love and peace." The blonde-haired girl replied with a smile on her lips while her princess groaned as she rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

"Love and peace…" The princess sneered in a haughty voice only for the acrobat to swat her shoulder pad.

"I think that's beautiful Elle. The world needs more love and peace." Ty Lee remarked with an emotional nod while Azula scanned her fingernails with a bored scoff escaping her lips.

"Love…and peace…" Zoe spoke in a reflective voice as she stared down at Elle's back with a spark of protectiveness in her eyes.

It was a foreign notion to a soldier like her.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel a flicker of emotion deep inside over the blonde's innocent words.

"It's not too late for you Naoki. There's hope for every last one of us. I know it! Maybe…all you need is a little kindness to help you find your way." Elle mumbled in a heartfelt voice with a hand reaching out to touch the redhead's shoulder.

"You've got a good heart…Elle." Mai spoke up with a small smile on her lips as she watched protectively from the rear.

"If you really believe that you can change the world with peace and love then you are even more naïve than I had taken you to be. But at this point…it doesn't surprise me." The princess declared in a conceited voice as she shook her head with a fond sigh.

Her pet was such a strange one.

But to her liking all the same.

"That's so Azula-sama. But…it's what I believe. Eek!" The blonde-haired girl squeaked all of the sudden to the alarm of her friends when the redhead coughed in her sleep.

Only for Azula to roll her eyes while the others sweatdropped behind her.

"That was really pathetic Elle." Azula commented with a snort while she tapped her fingernail along her bicep.

"I-I can't help it Azula-sama. If you knew her you would be wary to touch her too. They put her through hellish training. They taught her to cut people open without regard for if they are enemy, ally or civilian. If you do anything that jostles her then she will kill you just like that. It's very sad really. She's…basically a living weapon." Elle insisted as she sat up with her heart racing as she gazed at Naoki's still sleeping face.

The others quirked their brows over the unnerving description while the soldier stepped forward.

"Then perhaps it is best if I carry her?" Zoe pondered in a composed voice with the others turning to nod in agreement.

"Ugh. So, now we have to cart a fourth peasant around with us? What do I look like? A pet shelter?" The princess snorted in a smug voice with a finger raised in the air while the peasants in question gazed at her tall back.

"Five. You left me out princess." The dark-haired man replied in a humored voice while the princess eyed him in a smug fashion.

"You are such a pompous ass Azula. You know, that right?" The markswoman inquired with a roll of her eyes while the princess regarded with a cold stare.

"N-no. I'll do it." The blonde-haired girl answered as she bent over while her companions watched in uncertainty.

Just as she slid her arm around the redhead's shoulder while she pulled the unconscious girl to her feet.

"Fine. I suppose I will permit it servant. If she proves useful then I may consider gracing her with my greatness." Azula sighed with a hand sweeping through her dark hair while she smiled smugly.

Only for her two childhood friends to groan behind her.

"I rest my case." Mai muttered as she gazed on attentively while Elle began to carry the slumped over redhead on her shoulder.

Just as all seven of them noticed in alarm that the redhead was still clutching her blade.

A sight that had Ty Lee gazing on with worried brown-gray eyes.

"Shouldn't we take her weapon?" Saro asked in a wary voice while Azula scowled as she watched her girlfriend carry the redhead passed out on her shoulder.

"N-no. She's much less likely to hurt us if we let her keep her weapon. It's safer…if we let her keep it." Elle explained in a soft voice with her backpack on her other shoulder while Azula scowled at her.

"Zoe. Don't take your eyes off that girl. Not even for a moment." The princess ordered with a hand on her hip while the captain nodded.

"I don't know about this Elle…" Ty Lee trailed off with a frown while she stepped close to her adopted sister.

"Really oneesan. It's fine. She could kill me in a heartbeat with or without the sword. This way…it could be seen as an offering of peace." The blonde-haired girl responded with a nod while her friends gazed on unconvinced by her grim words.

"Impressive training…even in her sleep. She still holds onto her sword." The captain stated as she began to walk with her hazel eyes still surveying the redhead's sleeping face.

"Like I said. I will be watching this peasant friend of yours closely." Azula informed in a cold voice as she walked beside her pet while she gazed on with possessive golden eyes at the blonde's lovely face.

It would not do to let her pet to come to harm.

Not…again.

The princess thought with a rare spark of emotion in her frigid gaze while she clenched a fist at her hip.

"And these men princess?" Nako queried as she stood gazing down at the slain men.

"Leave them. We will return to collect any valuable equipment on the way back." The princess commanded as she took a long stride with her boots hitting the forest floor.

"Good. Let's return to the pathway then. If we find nothing, we will make camp before nightfall." Zoe spoke as she strode along with her hand over the hilt of her blade.

"When this is over Zoe. I expect you to take me somewhere nice." Jiao huffed as she followed after her partner while Azula rolled her eyes at her once more.

"Sure, Jiao. I am certain that Princess Azula wouldn't mind putting the war on pause for a few weeks so we can elope for a night or two." The captain quipped with a smirk on her lips while her monarch glared back at her.

"Keep dreaming peasant. You mean as much to me as a pebble in my shoe. Take that for what you will." The princess mocked in a cruel voice with her childhood friends gazing at her in exasperation.

And yet even still.

She couldn't help but find herself pondering just how these soldiers and this…girl got here.

'What is it that I don't know that they do?' Azula thought with her nostrils releasing a snort of blue fire while she pursed her lips into a fierce snarl.

She will find out soon enough.

Make no mistake about that.

Soon enough they stepped back onto the seemingly endless forest pathway as they prepared to continue their quest.

This despite their uncertainty over their newest 'companion'.

All the while equally paranoid of the mysterious puppeteer making yet another attack on them if they were to so much as to drop their guard for even a moment.

Only to find themselves gazing on with widened eyes when the vast forest started to shift around them.

"W-what's happening?" The royal pilot blurted out in a fearful voice as she gazed on in amazement at the shifting trees.

While the others did the same in an equally perplexed manner.

"The trees…they are changing." Zoe commented with her alert hazel eyes staring on in wonderment as the forest warped around them.

"Is this an illusion?" The princess pondered in a cold voice with her golden eyes narrowing as she watched the forest take shape around her.

All the while her right hand rested atop her sword as she stared on with her eyes widening ever so slightly as she spun around.

The forest pathway was vanishing!

Only to stand in shock as she watched a shimmering hut begin to appear before her very eyes.

"Captain…it looks like you were right after all." The dark-haired man stated in an awed voice while his leader nodded numbly.

"I hate to say it but it seems as if she was." Mai spoke in a hushed voice as she watched with her mouth agape in amazement as the hut took shape before their eyes.

And just like that.

A simple hut now stood in view at the base of a massive tree while Elle peered on with Naoki still unmoving on her shoulder.

All the while her amber eyes widened in childlike awe as she watched the door of the hut open up before them.

"Wow. I was beginning to think that it was just an old fairy tale." Ty Lee murmured in excitement with Azula staring on in uncharacteristic fascination beside her.

"Me as well." The dark-haired woman agreed with her blue eyes watching in fascination as a figure began to step outside of the hut.

"Woah! It just appeared from nothing!" The blonde-haired girl chimed in an excited voice with her amber eyes agape in marvelment while she watched an old woman come into view.

Only For all eight of them to gaze on in even greater shock than before.

Exiting the hut was an elderly woman that looked as if she had seen decades more than even the likes of Lo and Li!

The haggard old woman stepped out with a wooden staff in hand as she now gazed back at them with glazed over golden eyes.

Her raggedy gray hair flowed in an unkempt mess behind her as she muttered under her breath while the expedition stared back at her in disbelief.

All the while taking in her weathered robes that swayed in the breeze while the old crone seemingly gazed back at them.

"Peasant! Are you this old sage that I have heard so much about?" The princess demanded in a spoiled voice while her lifelong friends gazed at her back in severe disapproval for her rudeness.

"Azula!" The markswoman hissed as she scowled in anger at the princess's cruel face.

Only for the elderly hermit to speak at long last.

"I am. And you are a rude one. I don't usually show myself like this but given nature of my visitor I don't really have much choice. Now do I?" The sage muttered as she slowly stepped forward while the group listened in rising interest.

"It pleases me that we are in agreement. It isn't every day that a princess goes through this much trouble to visit an old hermit like you." Azula scoffed with smug smirk on her beautiful lips while she stood with her fists on her hips.

Just as her friends groaned in embarrassment over her gigantic ego.

Only for the others to watch in amusement when the old crone scoffed in return while the royal woman glared down at her.

"Bah! Princess? Not here for you rude one. Get lost!" The elderly woman snapped in a dismissive voice as she turned away from the princess's now narrowed golden gaze while the captain chuckled in amusement.

"Now you listen here you old peasant…" The princess growled with her boot tapping on the forest floor while the acrobat slapped her shoulder with an unusually stern look in her eyes.

"Show some respect Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a frown while her friend sneered back at her.

"It is you…that I am here for." The sage spoke in a grumpy voice as she finally came to a stop standing before the astonished servant girl.

And just like that the captain turned to grace her scowling princess with a smirk that said I told you so.

"F-for me? But Azula-sama is much more important than me…" Elle trailed off as she chewed on her lip innocently while Naoki still hung over her shoulder.

All the while Azula's smug smile returned as she swelled in arrogance over her young servant's undying praise with her fists planted on her womanly hips.

Only for the sage's next words to take each and everyone of them by complete surprise.

"Yes. I have been waiting a long time for you…Component." The elderly woman announced in an enigmatic voice with her wise eyes staring down into Elle's speechless eyes.

The fact that the old woman had stated that she had been 'waiting' for Elle was nothing short of shocking to even the likes of Azula and Zoe.

The sage knew that Elle was coming to see her.

And just like that any doubt that they had swiftly dissolved into even greater intrigue than before.

It would seem as if their trip wasn't for nothing after all.

Elsewhere.

A prison cell opened up with a prolonged clang while Suki sat in the corner of her cell with her despondent blue eyes staring at her cell wall.

At first, she didn't even bother to glance up at her latest tormentor.

It was only when she heard the sound of quiet approaching footsteps did, she numbly gaze out of the corner of her hateful eye to see a lank man standing in her cell doorway.

He gazed back at her with sly golden eyes as he rubbed a finger underneath his chin just before he glided into the room.

"Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors. I am Chancellor Terak. And I…would like to have a word with you." Terak greeted in a smooth voice with his robed sleeves folded before him.

While he quietly stepped forward with his beady eyes gazing back at the tormented woman's hateful face.

The prisoner did not utter a single word of response as she glared back at him with just a spark of her former self.

'Things are going just as planned. This…should work out nicely in my favor.' The chancellor thought with a faint smirk on his scheming lips as he strode into the room.

Only for the heavy door to slam shut behind him not a moment later.

**AN:**

**Before I get to the afterword allow me to take a moment to respond to the reviews.**

** KingZilla, thank you for your support. Naoki is not based on Erza. They have scarlet hair and brown eyes, and that is where the similarities in appearance end. Naoki has a much sleeker physique. Whereas Erza pretty much has the body of a model with large breasts, curvaceous hips, and all of that.**

**That isn't to say that Naoki is unsightly. She certainly isn't. I am just saying that she has a younger appearance, more undeveloped in terms of her feminine traits like her breasts and that sort of thing.**

**And as for the arcs, we have five more planned arcs for book one after this arc. But considering that this arc is just starting, that makes six arcs. Because the story is so long, I would estimate another year of book one. Maybe it will be completed sooner. It depends on how fast I am able to write. **

**I am not in any rush though. I enjoy taking my time with it. And the beauty is that there is so much for me to write. There are so many interactions to explore. And that is why the story is so big.**

**I plan on sticking with weekly updates for the bulk of that time as well. **

**Also, I may end up just making this all one super massive book under the same posting. I haven't decided yet. But I may eventually take bonds out of the title and just leave it as the Princess and the Peasant.**

**And then book one would end at a specified point in the chapter count. And that is where book two would begin afterward. **

**There will probably a month or so break in between book one and two to allow me to catch up on the new material. But that is a long way off. :)**

**Agent Banana, thank you for saying so! I am a stickler for detail and I am pleased that you find my death scenes so atmospheric. And I am glad that the story helps you make it through.**

**Loligang, thank you as well. No, Naoki's age never changed. She has always been about only one year older than Elle. And she is not an ice girl. She is icy in personality because her emotions are suppressed. But her powers don't relate to ice.  
**

**Now Rieko on the other hand...is a different story. ******And no, Naoki is not based on Mitsuru from Persona. I am not familiar with that series.  
****

**Anyhow, onto the afterword.**

**Naoki has not woken up yet. And it will be a bit more before she does. Her introduction in this arc will come slowly. Because there is so much that we have to focus on. **

**And the reason for that is because we finally met another huge character, the old sage Mava. Her name will be revealed to Team Azula in a later chapter but for right now they will only know her as the sage.**

**The appearance of the sage marks the beginning of a much deeper fantasy plot. And as we get to know Mava, we will come to learn more about Elle's Component. And why it is more than something that can be used to combat the Avatar.**

**We'll learn what it does, and once we understand what it does. It will become clearer how Elle disabled Aang last time and what Aang might be able to do to avoid having that happen in the next battle.**

**I won't say much about Mava because she is a mysterious character. But in case you were curious. She has the ability to cast illusions to hide her home, and she was deceiving Team Azula by making them feel like they were walking down an endless path.**

**But she ultimately chose to reveal herself when she sensed Elle's presence.**

**She lives inside a large tree. And that is all I am willing to say about her for now.**

**And then there's Chancellor Terak. We'll see what he is up to with Suki in about five chapters.**

**Anyhow, that is all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-three! The Sage in the Valley! **


	76. The Sage in the Valley

**Hey everyone. I am finally back with an update.**

**As always. I want to thank all that reviewed, favorited and followed the story since the last update. I really am grateful. **

**And as usual, if you find the story worthy. Please continue to favorite/follow.**

**And without further ado please enjoy. **

_The Sage in the Valley – Chapter Seventy-Three_

The group stood in a shocked silence as the serving girl gazed up into the hunched over old woman's glazed eyes.

"Y-you were waiting for me?" Elle pondered in an awed voice while Azula stood beside her with her golden eyes still agape in bewilderment.

Only for everyone to stare on in surprise when the old woman abruptly shouted in the gulping girl's face.

"Yes, child I was! What took you so long!" The sage barked in the young girl's face before swatting the yelping teenager over the head.

The group sweatdropped as they watched their young friend whimper as she nursed the bump on her head.

While the acrobat smiled as she noticed how the princess's golden eyes lit up violently as soon as her little sister was swatted over the head.

"S-sumimasen! I had a lot of work to do for Azula-sama! Ow!" The blonde-haired girl explained as she backed away from the swinging staff while her princess scowled at the older woman.

"No excuses!" The elderly woman shouted while many sweatdropped at the humorous scene.

"Cease this stupid behavior at once you senile old-" Azula snapped only for her callous eyes to widen murderously when the wooden stick slammed down on her skull.

"I thought I told you get!" The sage shrieked as the three noblewomen smirked at the scene while the princess exhaled fire through her nostrils.

"Now calm down Azula…ahh! What did I do!" Ty Lee cried out after being swatted over the head while Mai stared on with deadpan tawny eyes beside her.

Only for the noblewoman herself to find herself wincing not a moment later as she too rubbed at her head.

"Must be dementia." Jiao stated rudely with a smile while she stood further back at a safe distance as the others sweatdropped in agreement.

"Are you done old woman?" The princess growled in a cold voice with her ruthless eyes glaring a hole through the hermit's head while her soldier smirked in entertainment.

Just as the mysterious crone turned to gaze deeply back into the teenager's innocent amber eyes before she pursed her lips into a frown.

"Me and you have much to discuss." The elderly woman informed in an elusive voice while the others watched in renewed aww.

"W-we do?" Elle questioned in a voice of gentle curiosity while she balanced Naoki on her shoulder just as the sage nodded.

Before turning past the others perplexed faces as she gazed down at the redhead's slumbering face.

"This is…so bizarre." Nako muttered with Saro nodded in wonderment beside her.

"My word. This one has such dark chi." The sage commented in a vague voice with the unnerved members of the group turning to gaze at the redhead's unconscious face.

'Dark chi? How fascinating…' Azula thought with a finger curling up underneath her lip as she regarded Naoki in increasing intrigue.

"Well that sounds promising…" Ty Lee sighed as she gazed at the motionless girl in curiosity.

"Y-yeah well. That doesn't surprise me. She's killed a whole bunch of people." The blonde-haired girl muttered in a reflective voice with the girl passed out against her shoulder.

Mai grimaced as she gazed hard at Naoki's seemingly asleep face with a narrowed tawny eye.

The more she heard about the girl.

The less she liked her leaning on Elle's side.

"And she will kill many, many more." The elderly woman continued with her glazed eyes staring back at the young girl's flinching face.

The princess could only snort as she recalled her handmaid's beyond naïve words from earlier.

Not that she gave a damn.

As long as it happened outside of her domain, she could care less who this girl killed.

"And you…have great power inside of you." The sage remarked in a mysterious voice while the others listened in silence.

"Azula-sama tells me the same thing! I need to figure out how to use it so she can dictate my life's every action!" Elle chirped in a naïve voice with her big sister's sweatdropping beside her while Azula's power hungry lips curved into a pleased smirk.

"Elle…" Ty Lee muttered with a hand over her face while she shook her head fondly.

"Hm. My sentiments exactly." The princess purred with a hand under her chin while she smiled down at her lovely pet in approval.

There was no one more loyal than her pretty handmaid.

That she knew beyond all doubt.

"This one has great purpose in her. Come inside. Let's talk." The elderly woman muttered before she turned away as she hobbled back towards her hut.

All the while the group exchanged a bewildered glance before the princess began to confidently stride forward.

"Did you hear that Azula-sama? I have great purpose in me!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a thumb pointing at her chest while her master snorted over her.

"It is a rare honor to be blessed with serving me so intimately…" Azula trailed off with her arms folded over her armored breasts while she smirked down at her girlfriend's beaming face.

"It is!" Elle exclaimed as she smiled widely as she moved forward with her master smirking as she sauntered beside her.

"I suppose we should follow." Zoe stated as she began to walk inside with her companions following after her.

All the while the sage continued to furrow her brows as she gazed up at the tree canopy while they watched her in curiosity.

"Much death in the forest today. Best get inside. It's not safe out here." The sage mumbled without explanation as she wandered through the door of her hut.

While the expedition gazed around them in alarm as they were once more reminded of the strange power that their enemy possessed.

"I still wonder why she hasn't shown herself…" Mai muttered in a thoughtful voice while Zoe took a step inside.

"Most likely because she is after young Elle or…this old woman. Perhaps this…is what she was searching for." The captain remarked in a thoughtful voice only to enter the hut with her hazel eyes gazing around in fascination.

The group entered in unison as they gazed around the inside of the hut in amazement to see that it was built into the inside of the giant tree!

The princess stared up with a flicker of surprise in her cold eyes as she took in the size of the crone's home.

A tall staircase rose into the air and spiraled high up above them at floor after floor.

And soon enough the followed the old woman into a study of sorts.

While they gazed about them in shock to see old maps of both their world and of the stars lining her vast study.

All the while Jiao lingered behind with her blue eyes gazing at the many hanging trinkets just as she reached out to grasp a hold of one.

Only for a strong hand to grasp a hold of her fist while she gazed up into her partner's unusually strict eyes.

"No. Not here." Zoe spoke in a beyond stern voice while the other two noblewomen gazed at the seductress in slight disgust as they passed by them.

"Fine. I'll just take from you instead." Jiao purred in a smug voice as she gazed up into her lover's stony eyes while the taller woman loomed over her.

"Do as you please Jiao. Money is no object to me." The captain replied with a shrug while she began to walk ahead with her younger lover gazing after her in amusement.

"So many old books!" Nako exclaimed in admiration as she too lingered behind to admire the library.

While Saro stood with her gazing around in similar awe.

And with that the four core members of Team Azula plus their unconscious guest entered the old woman's study.

Just as the sage took a seat on a mat while she pointed at a cot in the corner of the room.

"Put her there." The sage murmured with an old finger pointing at the cot while the blonde did as she was bid.

"Now then…old woman. I demand that you answer all of my questions or I will destroy you!" Azula announced in a terribly unsocial voice with her childhood friends nearly falling over in embarrassment beside her.

"A-Azula!" Ty Lee complained with a groan while Azula she watched her spoiled friend glance around the room with cold golden eyes.

Before taking a seat in the largest chair as if it was her personal throne.

Mai could only groan as well as she slapped her palm over her forehead.

All the while the princess smiled in gratification when her pet plopped down at her booted feet the same as she always does.

To which the princess soon found herself lowered a strong hand into the blonde's hair while the small girl smiled up at her as she petted her soft hair.

"I'm not answering anything you ask me. I am going to ignore you from this moment forward." The elderly woman retorted with sass while the princess glared back at her.

"Do you even know who I am?" The princess questioned in a spoiled voice as she reclined like a queen with her hand in her serving girl's hair.

"A spoiled brat!" The sage insulted with bite in her voice while the two noblewomen chuckled at their scowling friends' expense.

"Foolish had I am…" Azula trailed off only to glare down at her girlfriend when Elle cut her off.

"My name is Elle Turner! And these are my two beloved big sister's and this is my loyal servant Azula-sama!" Elle announced in a chipper voice with her big sister's sweatdropping as they sat down on the floor.

The two noblewomen snickered as they gazed back at the princess's widening golden eyes that now burned with the fires of war.

"Hm. Best discipline her then." The elderly woman stated with the two noblewomen chortling as blue fire as spewed forth from the monarch's mouth.

"How dare you peasant! I am the Great Princess Azula and this one here is my servant!" The princess declared in a violent voice with her fist clenched before her glaring face.

"Sure, you are. Every young girl these days fancies herself a princess." The sage snorted in an unimpressed voice with the other three girls' now sweatdropping in their seats.

"Are you listening to me old woman? I am actually a genuine princess. I am the heir to the Fire Nation throne!" Azula hissed in a prideful voice with fire burning in her palm while Mai smirked at her from beside her.

"Just ignore her. We keep her around because she does good work. But she has this delusion that she's royalty." Mai informed in a snickering voice with Ty Lee giggling beside her while Azula now looked as if she wanted to kill them.

"You better start behaving right now or we'll have no choice but to punish you servant." Ty Lee giggled with a hand on her womanly hip while Azula's eyes bored through her skull.

"I have never heard of a Princess Azula." The elderly woman muttered with her hands in her lap while the princess's golden eyes shimmered in offense.

"Why does that not surprise me. You don't look as if you have left this filthy tree in decades. I am the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. I am the Crown Princess. Do you understand now peasant?" The princess sneered in a pompous undertone with her friends sighing once more while she allowed her pet to lean into her thigh.

"Fire Lord Ozai? Never heard of him. I know of only Fire Lord Sozin." The sage commented as the four now sweatdropped in a deadpan silence.

"You…can't be serious. You think that Sozin is still Fire Lord?" Azula asked in an incredulous voice while she stared at the old woman in disbelief.

"Hm. Is the detestable bastard dead then?" The elderly woman questioned in a snort while the princess's golden eyes narrowed over the way that she addressed her ancestor.

"That 'detestable bastard' you speak so eloquently of is my great grandfather." The princess snapped in turn with her friends listening in amusement.

"Oh. My condolences." The sage quipped in a dismissive voice with her old hand reaching for a drink.

"He died over 90 years ago. I find it hard to believe that you are only now just finding out. But in any case…my father now sits the throne. And I soon will too. After my coronation on Sozin's Comet." Azula insisted in a beyond an authoritative voice with her beautiful lips pursing into a proud expression while she leaned back on her throne.

Wherever a princess plants her backside is her throne.

Even if it is but a rotted-out chair in the middle of a forest.

Such is the pleasure of being true royalty.

"Does she ever shut up?" The elderly woman pondered in a scoff with the two noblewomen smiling up at the princess's furious face in entertainment.

"No. Not really!" Ty Lee piped in a cheerful voice while Azula glared down at her.

"Ty Lee. Do you mind?" The princess asked in a cold voice as she folded her legs gracefully while her young girlfriend purred beneath her petting hand.

"I believe you mistake yourself rude one. The sole reason I even allowed you into my cottage is to speak to the Component." The sage reminded in a calm voice as she sipped her water while the blonde smiled brightly once more.

All the while Azula sat back with her arm now resting on the side of the dusty chair as she sighed while scanning her fingernails in an entitled fashion.

"The Component…this one here…she is my personal servant. I am her master. And you will most certainly speak to me. Unless…you prefer if I send an armored squadron to convince you otherwise." Azula spoke in a callous voice with her icy eyes gazing back at the old hag's scowling face.

"Azula." Mai snapped with annoyance in her voice as she scowled over the woman's disrespectful behavior.

"You can go ahead and try. Once you leave you will never find my hut again. Not unless I want you here. In any event. Never seeing you again is something for this old woman to look forward to…" The elderly woman replied as she set down her glass while the acrobat smiled in amusement.

Just as Azula scowled deeply she paused for a moment when her serving girl tugged on her wrist.

"Let me try Azula-sama! I was just joking earlier. I really am Her Highness's loyal servant! I need to find out how to utilize my power so Azula-sama can tell me what to do with it." The blonde-haired girl chirped in a happy voice while her princess's scowl soon gave way to another pleased smile.

Only for her innocent amber eyes to melt like butter when the older woman's hand petted her hair once more.

Oh, how she loved it when her princess charming praised her for good behavior.

All the while her big sisters sighed just as the captain stepped into the room before taking to leaning against the wall with her usual countenance observing the sage in curiosity.

"You think the purpose of your power is to serve some spoiled princess?" The sage scoffed as she gazed at the small girl's brightly nodding face.

"I have no higher purpose than to attend to Azula-sama. I serve her with pride on this day until my last day. Because she is my master and my best friend. And it is important for me to be here for her." Elle explained in a sweet voice with Azula patting her head once more as she smiled in her seat.

While Ty Lee sighed under her breath once more yet even so she still managed to smile.

Elle's reasoning was sweet…in a twisted way but still sweet.

"Now do you understand old hag. The Component is my faithful pet." The princess boasted with her hand patting her smiling servant's hair while she gazed fondly down at her adorable girlfriend.

Only for the old woman to slam her staff down with a look of annoyance in her glazed eyes while the four highborn women and the servant girl gazed back at her in intrigue.

"Bah! Waste of time then girl. If you can't even think for yourself what's the use in speaking to you. Get out." The elderly woman remarked in a colder voice as she began to stand up while the five stared at her in surprise.

And even though Elle tried to hide it.

A look of hurt flashed in her innocent amber eyes as she sat with her mouth open in renewed low self esteem just as her princess snarled over her.

"B-but I need to figure out how to be useful to Azula-sama. She's my one true love. The h-holder of my heart. S-she's my fire queen and she needs m-me to help her defeat the Avatar." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a shaken voice with a lovesick gleam in her eyes as her princess gazed down at her in approval.

"Oh Elle…" Ty Lee spoke softly with a tender look in her eyes while she stared at the teenager's adorably lovelorn face.

In all her life she never seen anyone so hopelessly head over heels as Elle.

Thus far she is just thankful that Azula has been gentle with her.

She truly was a pure soul.

"It does not matter if you love her or if you loath her. Your purpose is not to wash some entitled princess's feet. Do you really think yourself that trivial?" The sage inquired with bite in her voice while the princess's beautiful face darkened into a truly glacial glare.

"Maybe today you should let Elle think for herself Azula…" The brown-haired woman suggested only to sigh when her princess turned to stare at her incredulously.

"Let her decide for herself? Absurd! I choose for her!" Azula shouted in a haughty voice with a smirk on her lips while even her captain stared at her in mild annoyance.

"How can you say that? I want to serve her. And purpose is what you make of it. Isn't it?" Elle pondered in a puzzled voice with Azula glancing down at her with pleased golden eyes.

"Under most circumstances yes. But in your case. No. In your case you have no choice." The elderly woman muttered as she stood with her hands folded under her sleeves while the group listened in wonderment.

"What is it that young Elle has no choice with?" Zoe spoke up at long last with her personal desire buried deep within just as the old woman turned to glance in her direction.

"Isn't my job to defeat the Avatar?" The blonde-haired girl queried in a puzzled voice only for the old woman to shake her head to the surprise of the five girls.

"No. The purpose of the Component is not to defeat the Avatar. Defeating the Avatar…is just an unintended side effect of your primary task at hand." The sage stated as she turned to sit back down while the fivesome stared on in confusion.

"An unintentional side effect you say? Tell me old woman. How do you know of all this anyhow?" The princess inquired in an interrogative voice while she gazed hard at the crone's wrinkled face.

"You want to know rude princess? Fine. I'll tell you. Long ago I gained a power…that I call the sight." The elderly woman began as she sat with a hand on her knee while her audience listened in intrigue.

"The sight?" The captain asked in a voice of evident intrigue with her hazel eyes staring at the old woman's weathered face.

"Indeed. It is a great power but not without its costs. I gained the ability to see glimpses into the future of what roads may come. Many roads that we may travel down. All at the cost of losing the present. My eye stopping seeing over fifty years ago but my mind…my mind still sees." The sage explained in a captivating voice while the group stared at her in astonishment.

"Wow. That's amazing isn't it Azula-sama?" Elle asked as she sat with a hand under her chin while Azula shrugged above her.

"Perhaps Elle. Or it could just be dementia." Azula taunted in a snorting voice with her lifelong friends scowling at her once more.

"Mock me if you like brat. I could care less." The elderly woman mocked in return while the others sighed as the two glared at each other once more.

"You are to address me only as Your Highness. Is that understood peasant?" The princess demanded in an egotistical voice only to scowl when the old woman waved her off.

"Bah! Never cared much for you pompous Fire Nation Royals. Arrogant fools the whole lot of you. Just like that little twit Sozin. Annoying bastard he was. Just like you." The sage retorted in a wry voice with the captain chuckling loudly at her enraged princess's expense.

"I like this old woman." Zoe stated in an approving voice while Azula scowled at her.

"You would Zoe. You have no class." Azula spoke coldly with a roll of her eyes while Elle still leaned forward with innocent eagerness in her amber eyes.

"Sure Azula-sama is a bit full of herself. But once you get to know her, she's like a super cuddlable teddy bear!" The blonde-haired girl announced as she reached up to hug her appalled girlfriend around the belly while the royal woman turned red with anger.

All the while the three noblewomen smirked in amusement.

"How dare you liken me to something so hideous! I should have you put to death!" The princess yelled out with a finger pointing in her handmaid's beaming face while the old woman wrinkled her nose.

"Are these two married yet?" The elderly woman pondered dryly with the princess glaring back at her while the teenager smiled in delight.

"Not yet no. But maybe in few years." The brown-haired woman chuckled while her friend scowled back at her.

"We are going to get married when I turn sixteen…" Elle swooned with a deep blush on her cheek while she sighed contently in her girlfriend's lap.

While Azula just scowled as she turned to glare off at the nearest wall while her two childhood friends watched in silent comedy.

All the while as the captain's hazel eyes now flashed with a flicker of fascination to learn that the couple had discussed marriage.

However, given what she has seen of her princess's interactions with the girl she can't say that it truly surprised her.

And if she were being truthful, she has had her suspicions for quite some time that her princess had plans to take the girl as her wife.

Although she knew well enough that the prospect of the Princess of the Fire Nation marrying a commoner was no casual matter.

And another woman at that.

But she wasn't cruel enough to say such a thing out loud in Elle's presence.

And she trusted her princess to make the decision that was best for her own personal happiness and their country.

"You say you have seen multiple roads…" Mai spoke up in a curious voice with a frown on her lips while the old sage nodded.

"A great many roads. Some the same. Some different. Some something else. But one thing stays the same." The sage responded in a vague voice with the younger females gazing back in rising interest.

"What stays the same?" The blonde-haired girl queried as she sat up once more with her young eyes paying close attention to the old woman's words.

"You have a purpose young Component. And no matter how much you run from it. You cannot escape it. You either succeed or die. That's all there is too it." The elderly woman informed in a grave voice while the young girl paled with fear in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Speak clearly. No more riddles!" Azula ordered with a protective look in her cold eyes after hearing of the possibility of her girlfriend dying.

"The Component always had the same purpose. And then several thousand millennia ago. The Component vanished without a trace. Until many months ago…I started to hear strange sounds in the forest and now…you are back." The sage conversed as she stood up to approach the spellbound teenager.

The four highborn women listened in awe as the old woman slowly walked towards the amazed girl seated before the monarch's boots.

"I'm back? I was here before?" Elle asked in continued bafflement only to blink when the sage shook her head.

"No. Another Component was. And before that another. With each generation there is a new Component. And so, there will always be. Until one succeeds or the lineage of the Component is destroyed for good. Are you starting to understand now?" The elderly woman inquired as she gazed down at the blonde's awestruck face.

While the four nobles exchanged a stunned look as they pondered over the possibility that the power transfers to one user after another every generation.

Just like the Avatar!

"S-sort of. But I'm still confused." The blonde-haired girl confessed in a naïve voice while the old woman gazed down at her.

"It doesn't matter where you go Elle. Or what you do. You can do as you please with your life. Scrub the palace halls if you wish. But know this. Once you are born with it. There is no turning back. There are dark forces that wish to eradicate what runs through your veins. And once they sense that the Component has returned…they will come for you." The sage announced in a deathly serious voice with her words sensing a chill throughout the room.

"So…what you're saying is that Elle is in danger?" Ty Lee questioned in a mortified voice with sisterly worry in her eyes while Azula scowled deeply.

"A-Azula-sama will protect me. I know so." Elle insisted in a clueless voice while Azula glared down at her.

"She cannot protect you. Not from this. They will go through her. Go through the palace guard. And if you are not ready…then it is over for you." The elderly woman declared in a dark voice while the teenager now trembled in her seat.

"You underestimate me old woman. Whatever these 'dark forces' may be. I will destroy them." The princess snarled as she sat with her arms on the side of the chair while her lifelong friends gazed on with fear for their young friend in their eyes.

"Arrogant monarch. How can you profess to destroy what you do not know? I speak of an ancient power. It may take a few weeks. Perhaps a few years. But they will arrive. I have already seen it." The sage spoke in an enrapturing voice with her words cutting through the air like a knife.

"P-please wise sage. Will you tell us what you saw?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a respectful voice as she bowed her head while her princess snorted behind her.

"I saw a great many things. I saw a war between two siblings of fire. In some roads the blue fire stands tall and victorious. In other roads the scarred fire wins the duel and the blue flame never burns bright again." The elderly woman began with her glazed eyes gazing down at the princess's now paranoid face while golden eyes shimmered in rage.

All the while the two noblewomen shivered as they caught the murderous paranoia in their friend's eyes.

Almost fearing that Azula would order Zuko killed on basis of this prophecy alone.

"Zuko…it's always about Zuko! I will not let him take my bending away. I will destroy him and reign supreme as I am meant to!" Azula barked in a violent voice with blue fire spewing from her lips while Mai gazed on with pained tawny eyes.

"A-Azula I really don't believe that Zuko would ever do that to you." Ty Lee attempted to reason only to shiver while Azula's golden eyes glared down at her with no compassion in her gaze.

It was a much colder glare than the gaze that her friend would usually level her with.

Even when Azula was truly furious. She didn't look at her…like that.

Only for the old woman to inadvertently come to her rescue.

"But that is far from all. In some roads blue fire stands beside you. In others…there is no fire to light your way." The sage commented as she glanced back down at the teenager's now distraught face while the monarch scowled once more.

"N-no Azula-sama? I would kill myself. I couldn't live without her warmth to brighten my day." Elle mumbled in a solemn voice as she sulked like a saddened puppy while her big sisters gazed at her in worry.

Only for Azula's strict voice to tear through the air as the young girl sat up with alarm in her eyes while the older girl glared down at her.

"Fear not Elle. I will always be here to strip you of your free will! You'll never have to worry about the tortures of having freedom ever again." The princess assured in a sadistic voice with her lifelong friends shuddering while her young girlfriend's smile returned in full force.

Only for the young girl to spring into her lap once more while she scowled down at her handmaid fiercely hugging her belly.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stammered with her arms tightly wrapped around the princess's belly while she sighed over her.

"See Ty Lee? Even the prophets agree that free will is terrible for this one." Azula spoke in a smug voice while Ty Lee just sighed as she shook her head.

"If you say so Azula." Ty Lee stated in her usual agreeing voice while Azula smirked with Elle still propped up in her lap.

She was just relieved that Azula was no longer gazing at her so terribly.

Only for all five of them to gaze back at the odd old woman as she turned away from them to hobble across the room once more.

"Among these many roads I have seen the shadowed faces of people both good and bad that have the potential to drastically shape the world as we know it. I know that four of these faces are with me in this very room and as we speak at this very moment a fifth stalks the forest." The elderly woman stated as the group listened in amazement as she bent over to throw several ingredients into a wood stove.

The princess and the captain exchanged a knowing glance while they turned back to their peculiar host.

"You speak of the puppeteer?" Zoe pondered with her hazel eyes eager to get back at the woman for killing her soldiers.

"That's the one. The artist that seeks to transcend death itself." The sage spoke while tossing sticks into the stove with her audience gazing at her in intrigue.

"An artist?" The princess inquired with a curious gleam in her eyes while she too scowled as she tightened her fist at her hip.

"I'm an artist too! I paint Azula-sama and I write about Azula-sama!" Elle cried out with cheer in her voice as she sat up while Azula smiled in approval over her.

"Kid. I think we all know enough about your obsession with Azula." Mai remarked in a monotone voice while Elle blushed adorably as she held a hand to her cheek.

All the while Ty Lee let out another giggle with Azula still lounging with a smirk on her lips over Elle's seated form at her feet.

"This particular artist's pursuits are much more sinister than what you consider art." The elderly woman replied as she lit a match while fire began to burn in the pit while she turned to gaze back at their intrigued faces.

'A nonbender…and yet…she still possesses great power. How interesting.' Azula thought with her cold eyes staring at the burning flames while her companions gazed on in concern.

"By art…you mean puppetry?" The captain questioned in a searching voice with her arms crossed over her breasts as the old woman nodded gravely.

"What's so terrible about puppetry…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off as she chewed on her lip while the highborn women stared on seriously.

Knowing well enough that any contraption capable of slaughtering a royal platoon was by no means harmless.

"Hers is a dark art child. She seeks the two dragons that stand beside you." The sage informed as she stood over the flames while the two firebenders gazed ahead with narrowed eyes.

"What does she want with Zoe and Azula?" The brown-haired woman asked in a leery voice with worry in her brown gray eyes.

"This…puppeteer scours the ruins of battlefields in search of powerful benders in their dying moments. And then…she performs a forbidden ritual to claim their fading power as her own." The elderly woman revealed as she threw more ingredients into the fire while her audience now sat in a chilling silence.

Even the likes of Zoe and Azula were unnerved by the chilling admission of their mysterious enemies' twisted intentions.

"She…steals the bending of the dying?" Zoe queried in a taken aback voice with her mouth ajar in a rare sense of disbelief and anger.

All the while the princess clenched her teeth together in paranoia as she glared out of the corner of her eye at the wooden wall of the giant tree.

"In a sense. But only the strongest of benders. Should you ever find yourself at deaths door gazing up at the artist. If you are able…kill yourself before she has the chance to put her patchwork into you." The sage answered bluntly with her glazed eyes staring back at the stunned highborn women.

It was a truly terrifying statement that had even the likes of Azula on edge.

"So…that's why she is watching us. She's…waiting for us to take a fatal injury on the battlefield." The captain repeated with her hazel eyes wide in fury as she crushed her fist over the hilt of her blade.

An unnerving silence swept over the room while both Mai and Ty Lee shivered in disgust in their seats.

That had to be one of the most frightening things that they have ever heard.

Just as blue fire burst forth from Azula's mouth while she sat seething in her seat.

"I will teach this wretched puppeteer a lesson about hunting us. Mark my words. She will not get my bending!" The princess hissed with rage in her widened eyes just as her young companion reached up to clasp onto her hand.

"T-that's not going to happen to either of you. I'll figure out how to use my power and then I'll help you Azula-sama." Elle insisted in a loving voice with her sweet words managing to calm the nerves of the highborn women.

The royal woman just sunk back into her seat with her golden eyes glaring down at her young girlfriend before she turned to scowl back into the flames.

"That's…the creepiest thing I have ever heard. Almost makes me glad that I am not a bender." Ty Lee muttered only to flinch when Azula and Zoe both glared at the back of her head.

"Your support is greatly appreciated Ty Lee." Azula snorted in a coldly wry voice with her imposing gaze glaring back into the orange fire.

"I have even seen the shadowed face of a traitor who has stood before the blue flame. The specifics of his or her face escape me. But I have seen that this traitor has cast their lot in with dark forces." The elderly woman announced as a vague shape began to twist and form in the fire while the group now stared on with transfixed eyes.

Each and every one of them were stunned that the old sage was proving to be far more knowledgeable than they had even expected her to be.

"Another traitor. I will root them out and crush them underfoot! Just like Zuko!" The princess shouted with her teeth bared in her fury while her childhood friends shuddered beside her.

"And you…rude one. I have seen your visage in the flames a great many times." The sage muttered as she gazed over her shoulder at the monarch's callous face while golden eyes glared back at her.

"Where I come from it is customary to speak to your monarch with respect peasant. You will address me by title alone! Or I will burn your filthy little…hut to ashes in the wake of my flames." Azula called out in a spoiled voice with her palms folded in her lap while the noblewomen groaned once more.

"As you stand right now…rude one. You are not worthy of calling yourself our ruler. So therefore. I will call you as I please!" The elderly woman snapped with her staff in hand while the princess's golden eyes flashed in indescribable rage.

And just like that the tension in the tree hut turned unbelievably thick.

"You dare call me unworthy!" The princess roared as she sat up with lightening generating at her fingertips while she ignored her handmaid tugging on her arm.

Only for Mai's voice to cut in the air in defense of the old woman.

"Azula. Have you ever considered that maybe you should try showing why you're a worthy ruler instead of threatening to kill everyone you meet?" Mai interjected in a forceful voice with her tawny eyes gazing back at Azula's furious face.

"For once I agree with House Lin. How many times have I told you that a good ruler wins the support of her people? This is why your father is failing. And why you will too if you continue to follow in his footsteps." Zoe remarked in a cool-headed voice as she gazed back at her monarch's angered face while Mai gazed at her back in surprise that she came to her aid.

"Listen well…spoiled princess. You have a long way to go before you can truly call yourself a worthy ruler. However. If it is any consolation. This one here may have you on the right track." The sage declared with her wrinkled finger pointing at the young girl's gentle face while the princess scowled down at her servant.

Azula said nothing in response as she sat in her seat with her cold eyes just glaring back at the old sage.

If it wasn't for this old hag's seeming knowledge of her servant's strange powers, she would have killed her for saying those words.

"W-what else have you seen in the flames wise sage?" Elle pondered in a childlike voice as she still held onto her master's sleeve while Azula sat glowering above her.

Only for the old woman to turn and point at the redhead's slumbering form while the others turned to peer at the unmoving girl.

"I saw a great scarlet destruction. This one will continue to cut a swath of death and mayhem until her rage is abated." The elderly woman commented in a casual voice while the blonde flushed with her highborn friends gazing pointedly at the back of her head.

"Whatever. Who cares?" Azula scoffed in a pompous voice as she gazed down at her well-manicured fingernails while she eyed Naoki's unconscious face.

It was odd that the girl was still out.

She doesn't seem to be that injured…

"Is there something I can do for her? Perhaps more love and peace? Thus far it has worked wonders for Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with the three noblewomen smiling in amusement while her princess glared down at her.

"Foolish peasant! You have not calmed me down! My rage burns just as brightly as it ever did!" The princess growled with fire spewing from her lips while the acrobat grinned beside her.

"No child. I sense that your friend here is…a different matter entirely than the rude one. This is a direct consequence of people in power abusing those under their rule. Eventually abusive regimes give rise to dangerous individuals who have nothing to lose. And there is no one more dangerous than a person who has already lost it all." The sage spoke in a gravely voice with her words causing all five females to stare at the redhead's prone face.

All the while Naoki slept with her hair covering her eyes as she seemingly breathed at a normal rate.

While Mai and Ty Lee gazed hard at Azula's scowling face as if to silently say that was the exact sort of person that her ruthless rule was bound to create.

"P-poor Naoki. Maybe if I could find record of her name…" Elle mumbled in a more solemn voice as she hung her head with sorrow in her eyes while her friends gazed at her in wonderment.

It never ceased to stun them that the young girl was always quick to worry about anyone but herself.

"You're welcome to try. But I suspect that your efforts will be received with violence and a very painful beating." The elderly woman quipped dryly as the teenager stood up with her sympathetic eyes gazing back at the redhead's dozing face.

The foursome exchanged an incredulous glance while the princess watched with protectively narrowed eyes in annoyance when her servant began to walk towards the motionless girl.

"So much for your precious love and peace." Azula scoffed in a cold snort as she watched with possessive eyes as her girlfriend came to a stop over the girl.

While the other women stared on with wary eyes as the blonde frowned down at the redhead in a peculiar display of pity.

"If that's what it takes then so be it. If I could grant her peace and save the lives of thousands then I would take a beating as many times as it takes. I understand her pain and if there's hope for me. Then there's hope for her too." The blonde-haired girl insisted in a determined voice while her four friends gaped at her back incredulously.

"E-Elle I know you want to help people but that sounds a little bit extreme." The brown-haired woman protested with a deep frown on her lips while the redhead breathed in her sleep.

"This is exactly why this one is much better off under my rule! She is woefully unfit to make her own decisions!" The princess called out in a haughty voice as she set her arm on the side of the chair while the markswoman gazed at her in annoyance.

"What about me? Where do I stand in your visions?" The captain questioned in a voice of insatiable curiosity while leaning against the wall as the others still gazed at the sleeping redhead.

"You are this nation's strongest warrior. Where do you think you stand Zoe Song?" The sage replied in turn as she gazed back into the soldier's gratified hazel eyes as the woman sunk back against the door.

"You address Zoe by name and not me?" Azula demanded in an incensed voice while Zoe smirked at her from her position against the wall.

"Because she is respectful. Unlike you. Rude one!" The elderly woman insulted in turn with the others sweatdropping while the princess looked as if she was considering killing her.

"I already know the answer to that question. I stand immortal. By the time this war is through. I will see to it that they call this preceding era to Fire Lord Azula's reign the age of Zoe." Zoe announced with a small smirk on her lips while all but Elle and the old sage rolled their eyes.

"A little full of yourself don't you think?" The markswoman taunted in a mocking voice with her arms folded over her breasts while the soldier regarded her with disdain.

"That's not as unrealistic as one would think. Soldiers who win the glory of the battlefield are frequently worshiped as heroes for millennia to come. Sometimes more than the kings and queens that they served when they were alive." The elderly woman spoke in a wise voice with her words causing the princess to regard her soldier with a narrowing golden glare.

"And rightfully so. Soldiers are the ones that win the war while the monarchy sit on their ass stuffing their face. Glory doesn't come to the entitled. It only comes to those who get off their ass and work for it." The captain stated in a confident voice with her hazel eyes now gazing back at the princess's dangerously cold glare.

"Did I hear you correctly Zoe? Did you just insult my ass?" The princess asked in a frigid voice with the two noblewomen beside her shivering in returning fear.

Only for her young servant girl to spin around smiling reassuringly back at her moody face.

"D-don't you worry Azula-sama. I find one find your buttocks to be simply divine. T-they are so beautiful as is the rest of Your Highness." Elle swooned once more with a lovesick hand on her cheek as her big sister's turned red while Azula angered glare gave way to a pleased stare.

"Humph. Of course, they are. My ass is perfect! As is the rest of me. And I will personally make certain that this age goes down in the history books as the age of Azula!" Azula huffed as she sat back with a smile returning to her spoiled lips while she delighted in how her pet was swooning at her with such adorable starry eyes.

"Bah! Just get a room and go elope already!" The sage yelled out in a weathered voice with the highborn women smirking in amusement while the blonde turned red.

All the while the princess tried her best to fight the tiny blush on her regal cheeks as she glared hard back at the old woman.

"My thoughts exactly princess. It's getting annoying. Just go fuck her face already and be done with it." Zoe taunted with a growing smirk while Elle stammered with her hands on her adorable cheeks.

And both Mai and Ty Lee now coughed nervously as they too blushed in their seats.

While Azula glared coldly between both her soldier and the sage.

"O-oh my Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a tender voice as she blushed cutely while her master let out a dominant snort as she growled low in her seat.

All the while she found herself unable to resist the pounding of her heart as she became lost in her girlfriend's entrancingly dominant golden gaze.

"Elle's face is mine to sit on whenever I please. And I will take her at the time of my choosing." The princess commented in a smug voice with her arms lazily stretching out as she gazed dominantly back at her trembling handmaid.

"S-so anyway about the dark forces that are after Elle?" The brown-haired woman stammered as she gazed away from the princess's conceited face while the old woman bent over her fire.

"Listen well young Component. Thus far the faces that I have spoken about…excluding the traitor and the puppeteer were your friends and the slumbering one in the corner. But the ones I am about to speak of. You must avoid at all costs. Understand?" The elderly woman continued in a return to her serious voice while the highborn women quickly listened attentively.

"W-what are the other faces?" Elle questioned as she turned around to gaze back at the old woman's weathered visage.

"One of the most dangerous beings of all. Is a man who has long ago shed his humanity. He is a beast who is obsessed with knowledge…a deranged scientist. He roams the lands in search of the secrets of the fibers of life itself." The sage spoke in a stern voice with the flames taking shape once more while the group stared on in an unnerved quiet.

"A s-scientist?" The blonde-haired girl pondered as she watched with widening amber eyes as the sparking flames on the shape of the shadowed outline of a cruel face.

The highborn women gazed in with entranced eyes as the flames took the form a sadistically smiling face.

A face that easily put even Azula's cruelest of smiles to shame.

The features of the man's face were not clear to see in great detail but the one other detail that they took note of was his terrifying red eyes.

"Yes child. A scientist. With no moral regard for any living being or the pain that he inflicts in his obsessive quest to obtain the worlds knowledge." The elderly woman explained as she moved forward with her hands under her sleeves while the young girl nodded numbly as she trembled where she stood.

"This scientist…what can you tell us about him?" Azula demanded as she watched with possessive eyes while the old woman came to a stop before her frightened companion.

"I can tell you that four of you have already met him. And you don't even know it." The sage announced with her words prompting the group to stare on in shock.

All the while the flames continued to spiral as the highborn women gazed on in confusion.

"Four of us you say?" The captain asked in a bewildered voice as she paid close attention to the old woman's words.

Just as the old woman turned around to point her wrinkled finger at her taken aback face.

And then to turn and point back at the princess's scowling face as well.

"I have a keen sense of chi. And his is the blackest of them all. I can tell that he has paid both of your dragons a visit. Most likely in search of live subjects to test upon." The sage informed bluntly with the two firebenders now staring back wide eyed.

"T-test upon?" Elle blurted out in fear with her limbs trembling as she swallowed anxiously just as the old woman gazed back at her highborn friends.

All the while the four highborn women stared on with worry in their eyes.

"Indeed. But I can only presume that you two dragons are too old for his liking. He likes to obtain his subjects when they are young…and easy to mold. In his eyes you two are just too old. No. It is clear that he is in search of someone…younger." The elderly woman muttered with a finger under her chin as she gazed back down into the blonde's terrified eyes.

The potentially erotic statement instantly put the four women on edge as they glared ahead into the burning flames.

"Younger? You mean for sexual pleasure?" Zoe stated in a cold voice with her hazel eyes narrowing in disgust.

Only for the old woman to shake her head.

"Not sexual pleasure. Research. Live experiments to test upon. You also have a faint remnant of his chi Component. Just recently started pursuing you. Fortunately for your sake. It would seem that the presence of the dragons has deterred him for the time being." The sage stated as she gazed down into the teenager's widening eyes.

The room turned deathly quiet as the four stared on in complete alarm.

Has the man really been lurking outside the walls of the palace!

"H-he's been trying to come into my room at night?" The blonde-haired girl stuttered as she shivered while her princess growled once more.

"He is like a spider. He watches and waits. And then he finally springs when the moment is right." The elderly woman commented as the girl fearfully shook in her step.

"It's okay Elle! We'll protect you. Won't we Azula!" Ty Lee shouted with her fist clenched in her fury while Azula nodded over her.

"The girl is mine. This man will learn what happens when he pursues what belongs to me." The princess snarled as she brushed her hair from her eyes while her girlfriend calmed somewhat after hearing her words.

"However, by far the one who reeks the most of his chi is this one." The sage declared as she turned to gaze gravely down at the redhead's motionless face while the group rounded around to stare at the unmoving redhead.

"N-Naoki reeks of him you say?" Elle questioned in a shaken voice as she quivered while her friends stared on in growing unease.

"Most assuredly! It seems as if he has already begun testing on her." The elderly woman answered as she bent over with her wrinkled hand gently pulling back the redhead's shirt.

Even Zoe and Azula were thrown off by the unnerving statement that the man had already 'begun testing'.

"By Agni! No wonder she reeks of his dark chi!" The sage cried out while the others gazed on in unconcealed curiosity.

Only for their eyes to widen when they saw a strange surgical scar on the redhead's upper chest.

By this point Mai and Ty Lee's hearts were racing in alarm as they gazed on in horror as they just know came to understand what the old woman meant by dark forces!

"What…is that cut mark?" The captain wondered in an unusually disgusted voice as she strode closer.

"Most likely from a forbidden experiment of some sort." The sage responded with a grim countenance while the blonde stood beside the tall soldier with her eyes wide in pity.

All the while the redhead let out a soft groan as the group gazed at her sleeping face in newfound understanding.

"W-what sort of madman just cuts into people while they are asleep?" Mai yelled out with horror in her tawny eyes while she felt a strengthened desire to protect her little sister flow through her veins.

"A being with no morals that's who. Are you starting to understand now Component? Whether you like it or not. You need to broaden your mind and start to think for yourself. Or you will be easy prey." The elderly woman spoke as she turned to gaze back down into the blonde's trembling eyes.

"O-okay. I will try." The blonde-haired girl squeaked in a timid voice while her friends gazed on unconvinced that she could defend herself.

"You still have yet to tell us what the significance is of the Component other than negating the Avatar's power." Azula remarked in a strict voice as she sat up with her icy eyes never leaving her young intended's dainty face.

"As you all well know the Avatar's power is connected to the Spirit World itself. The Avatar works in unison with the spirits to create a balanced world." The sage stated in an enigmatic voice as she gazed back into the young girl's amazed amber eyes.

"W-what about me?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a piqued voice while the old woman balanced herself upon her staff.

"The Component has the power to cut through spiritual energy. This is why the Avatar's power was negated when you awoke your power." The elderly woman answered with her glazed eyes back into the teenager's awestruck eyes.

The four highborn women sat in a stunned silence as they processed the woman's words.

It was just…nothing short of astonishing to think that little Elle was in possession of such a power!

"I…I can cut through spiritual energy?" Elle breathed in amazement while Azula gazed at the back of her head with increasingly possessive golden eyes that shone with great delight in knowing that she was hers.

"Hm. Correct. But only when the power is in activation. The spirits have become alarmed ever since you tapped into your dormant chi. Your power frightens them." The sage muttered as she tipped her head back while the young girl chewed on her lip as she gazed down at her feet.

"Splendid to hear! This means that I will soon rule over the Spirit World as well!" Azula announced in a smug voice as she lounged on her posterior while her childhood friends shivered in horror beside her.

"N-now Azula I am certain that Elle has a responsibility to be unbiased as the Component. You can't just rule over the Spirit World." Ty Lee interjected while Mai snorted beside her as they gazed at Azula's smiling face.

"Nonsense Ty Lee. There is no force in this world behind my control. Soon I will be the queen of all." The princess purred as she smiled widely with her palms clasped in her lap while she gazed at her loyal servant with a pleased golden gaze.

"If I bring harm to the spirits…and the Avatar works in sync with them. D-does that make me a bad person and the Avatar just?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a concerned voice with a frown on her lips while her princess rolled her eyes behind her.

"Make no mistake child. What the Avatar is trying to do is not 'bad'. What the Fire Nation is doing is tyrannical and unjust. And unless she changes her ways. So is your precious princess." The elderly woman spat as she scowled at the princess's now angered face in contempt with a disgusted look in her glazed eyes.

While the princess clenched her jaw with her two friends gazing down in guilt while the soldier still gazed on with unbothered hazel eyes.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect an old hag that lives in in a decrepit hole in the woods to know anything about progress. The Fire Nation is creating a civilized world." Azula sneered in a cruel voice with an uncaring wave of her hand while her friends scowled up at her.

"B-bad? What is the Fire Nation doing that is bad?" Elle blurted out with Azula suddenly tensing up in her seat while the noblewomen shifted nervously.

"Your sweet princess didn't tell you about her prison camps?" The sage asked in turn as she leaned on her staff while the princess's face now contorted into rage.

That soon turned into a peculiar conflicting emotion when the teenager turned to gaze back at her and her two guilty faced friends with a sliver of accusation in her widened eyes.

In all of the time that they have known Elle the girl never once looked at them like that.

And somehow to all three of the highborn women.

Not one of them enjoyed it.

"Y-you have prison camps Azula-sama? Oneesans? Are you hurting people?" The blonde-haired girl inquired in a searching voice while the acrobat and the markswoman looked as if they wanted to punch the unusually frustrated monarch.

"No. Of course not. It's just a little program where we put violent offenders in a workforce that allows them to pay back their crimes to society. They even receive compensation. It's really nothing for you to worry your little mind over Elle." The princess spoke in a charismatic voice with a disarming countenance while all but her handmaid gazed at her incredulously.

'That's a lie and you know it Azula! You can't lie to Elle forever!' Ty Lee thought as she turned away to glare down at the floor.

"And you think yourself worthy. You have much to learn. Selfish brat. As you are now you are nothing but a would-be tyrant. Just as terrible as each of the beasts that I have previously described." The elderly woman stated in a repulsed voice as she slammed her staff on the floor while the monarch sat simmering in her rage.

All the while the two noblewomen swallowed as they began to see that the wise sage thought very little of Azula.

Not that it across as a surprise.

"Watch your tone old woman. Or I really will kill you." Azula snapped in an increasingly violent voice while she exhaled fire through her nostrils.

"Do you see now child? This is why you must open your mind and think for yourself. Lest you get lied to. By those you trust the most." The sage informed with a raised finger while the blonde still gazed at the trio with a spark of emotion in her eyes.

While the two noblewomen gazed back with remorseful looks in their eyes.

All the while Azula tightened her jawline as she crushed the arm of the chair beneath her fist while Zoe gazed down at Elle's back with a calmer gaze than the others.

"S-so is it better if I just let the Avatar restore balance? As long as he doesn't hurt Azula-sama. A chair is just a chair. Land is just land. As long as the princess and my oneesans are still with me it doesn't matter if we lose a palace." Elle muttered with a trace of doubt in her voice as she turned away from Azula's widened golden gaze that was now burning through the old woman's skull.

And the two noblewomen could only gaze at their young friend with a moved emotion in their eyes.

Azula however…

The princess clenched her teeth together as she began to smash the arm beneath her burning fist.

How dare this old hag try to turn her intended against her!

"In an ideal world. I would tell you yes. However. You cannot let the Avatar restore 'balance'. There is a great evil that must be destroyed. And you cannot destroy it as long as the Avatar cycle lives." The elderly woman announced with her hands on her staff while her audience gazed on with bewildered eyes.

That was not the answer that they were expecting the old woman to say!

"A g-great evil?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a tone of eagerness to learn while the haggard woman nodded her head.

"Long ago a rune was cast over the Avatar. So, the Avatar is unable to see this evil. This has allowed this…dark force to continue to be because the Avatar cannot see past the veil. Only you…can cut the veil and see the force that awaits beyond. And to do that…you must defeat the Avatar. As I said…an unintended side effect to your true purpose." The sage explained with a pointed finger while the small girl stood with her mouth open in awe.

The four highborn women sat struggling to process the words.

Uncertain if it was all truth or if the old woman had something to gain by coaxing Elle into battle.

"T-then does that mean that Azula-sama is fighting for a just cause and that she is good?" Elle pondered in a hopeful voice as she was unaware that her big sisters were now glaring at Azula's enraged face.

"No, my child. Azula is still evil. And her father is even more horrible. And her grandfather was just as terrible. And her great-grandfather even orchestrated the genocide of the Air Nomads. They are selfish, entitled royals that care little to nothing for those that suffer beneath their rule. At best Zoe Song could be considered neutral. And your oneesans considered subservient dogs. But nevertheless, the Fire Nation is a lesser evil. Therefore, it is much more important to destroy the greater evil. Even if it means letting another evil run rampant. Use them as they will use you. And try to stay focused on the greater goal at hand." The elderly woman remarked as she leaned on her staff while the teenager shook with her eyes agape in growing emotion.

While Mai and Ty Lee both gazed away and Zoe glanced at the sage with a spark of surprise in her otherwise calm hazel eyes.

'Ending the Avatar cycle to destroy an evil that the Avatar himself cannot see…is that the Component's true use?' Zoe thought with a thoughtful gleam in her eyes as she gazed down at her booted feet.

There is no doubt in her mind that her nation has committed a great many atrocities.

And yet through out it all she has remained loyal to the people.

In hopes of protecting the honor of her country and hoping that one day it would could change for the better without the cost of watching her nation collapse into ashes.

Perhaps young Elle can sway the princess to a better tomorrow?

Only for the sound of a fist smashing into the chair to filter into the air as Azula now sat staring murderously at the old woman's unbothered face.

"Foolish old hag. I know not of this 'evil' that you speak of but I know that our nation is not evil." The princess hissed with her right fist burning in blue fire as she leaned forward to glare at the old crone.

"S-so I have to let a certain amount of people get hurt to stop an even greater number of people from being hurt. Is that what you are saying?" The blonde-haired girl queried in a soft voice as she turned to gaze back at her princess's unusually bother countenance while her girlfriend snarled through her nostrils.

"That is precisely what I am saying." The sage agreed with a nod as the princess still sat with her wide eyes glaring a hole through her forehead.

"I have heard enough out of you old woman!" Azula barked as she jumped to her feet with her burning fists at her womanly hips.

Only for her fury to turn into an uncertain emotion when she met her serving girl's naïve amber eyes.

"Perhaps one day you will grow into a mature, worthy ruler with the help of this one here. But until that day comes…my opinion will not change." The elderly woman declared gravely with her wrinkled face gazing back into the princess's angered golden gaze.

Only to turn around as she watched with cold dominant eyes to see her small girlfriend padding back over to her side.

Just as she stiffened with a barely noticeable twinge of pink on her regal cheeks when the petite girl reached up to grasp ahold of her left hand.

"Azula-sama. Will you help me make the world a better place?" Elle requested in a respectful voice with Azula snorted out fire through her nostrils as she glared down at her.

While the three noblewomen watched in curiosity from the sidelines.

"You are such a soft-hearted peasant! How many times must I tell you not to worry about the state of this world!" The princess bellowed in an aggressive voice while she growled down at the small girl cupping her hand.

"I-I want to see a peaceful world. I don't want to go through my life watching endless suffering." The blonde-haired girl spoke softly as she craned her neck to meet the much taller woman's scowling face.

"Oh, please don't tell me that you are going to start crying right now…" Azula growled in a prideful voice as leveled her pet with a controlling stare.

"W-will you?" Elle asked again in a tender voice with her hand gentle holding Azula's warm palm while the older girl turned away to scoff at the nearest wall.

"Maybe I will! Maybe I won't! It's not your place to tell me what to do! I am the dominant one in this relationship!" The princess grumbled as she shifted on her booted feet while she allowed her servant to lean in to embrace her belly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a loving voice as she cracked a hopeful smile once more while leaning in to rest her head on the older girl's armored belly.

"You are a troublesome little girlfriend but I would have no other. You are mine." Azula snorted with fire escaping her dominant nostrils while placed her palm on her girlfriend's dainty shoulder as her handmaid hid in her belly.

All the while staring coldly across the room at the old sage as the crone hobbled back towards her wood stove.

If anyone tries to take her little peasant from her…

Then she will destroy them without a second thought!

There is just nothing else to it.

A dragon must protect her territory and if it comes to that.

Then so be it.

That is what she will do.

**AN:**

**Alright, so allow me to take a moment to respond to a few questions in the reviews.**

**I am sorry. I really don't have much to offer in the way of recommendations for Azula stories. I am a picky reader, and most Azula stories on here do not meet my standards. The only story I really enjoyed was the Consequences of power by Matt Thermo.**

**I read it many years ago, and sadly it seems to be abandoned. That said, I enjoyed all 51 chapters of it. Other than that, I don't really have anything else to suggest.**

**Suffice to say if I did, I probably wouldn't be spending such an insane length of time writing my own Azula story. 😊**

**And secondly, I want to state that Elle's powers are NOT reality bending. Elle is not a reality warper. As the sage stated this chapter. The user of the Component has the power to cut through spiritual energy.**

**Elle's powers work similar to Kuwabara's Jigen Tō from Yu Yu Hakusho. She doesn't have a sword, but as long as she is in the Component State. When spiritual energy is in her path, she can cut through it. **

**It is a powerful ability to be certain but not with many restrictions. Elle is not the strongest. Elle is not the fastest. Nor can Elle cause the most destruction.**

**But when she masters her power, she will possess a formidable attack against beings that use spiritual energy.**

**Now onto the afterword.**

**So, this was a pretty lore heavy chapter. I am going to cover things one at a time. I'll start with Mava's (the sage) power.**

**Mava has many mystical powers. That said, I will state that she is not like Yoda, or Makarov from Fairy Tail. She is extremely old, and therefore she can barely move around on her own.**

**However, her mind is still there. For the most part.**

**She has the power to see many roads of events that can happen in the future. As a side affect of this sight. She lost the ability to see in the normal sense of the word.**

**As time goes on, she finds herself becoming increasingly lost in visions of the future while the present gets further and further away. She has been sitting in this state waiting for Elle to arrive for a long time.**

**Also, if anyone is curious why Mava was so disrespectful to Azula. Well, for one Azula opened the meeting by greeting her with disrespect so she returned it in kind.**

**But most part Mava has to say the least been around for a great while. She isn't going to respect Azula just because she tells her to. In her eyes, Azula most prove that she is worthy of being called their ruler. Mava is also very cynical and bitter. And Azula isn't going to change her mind by threatening her.**

**Also, Mava may be physically feeble but she is still powerful in many ways. So, she isn't someone that Azula can push around easily. I mean Azula technically could push her down. But that is beside the point.**

**For the time being Azula and Mava really hate each other but they are going to work together all the same.**

**However, it should be noted that despite Mava's harsh words for Azula. Unlike Iroh, Mava has some faith in Azula. We saw this when she told Azula that she was on the right track.**

**Now, onto the visions. Some of the people that Mava is seeing in her mystic flames we have already met. Azula, Zuko, Zoe, Naoki, Silah (the artist) were all seen in her mystic fire.**

**Other character such as the scientist have yet to appear.**

**Some of the characters referenced in her flames may appear in book one. Others may not. My goal is to create a sense of fantasy regarding what may come in the future.**

**When the scientist does appear, he will be a significant villain. But for the time being we have other characters to focus on.**

**Also, Mava shed a little light on Silah's power. She takes the power of benders in their dying moments. And she seeks to do the same with Zoe and Azula.**

**And that brings us to the final subject of this afterword, that being the purpose behind Elle's power and the Avatar cycle itself.**

**I have said it before and I will say it again. My one complaint about Avatar beyond how Azula's character ended was that the Avatar is way too overpowered.**

**Which is partly why Elle's power exists. To balance out the Avatar's supposed balance. Like I said though, Elle's power is not absolute. Last time around Aang was taken by surprise and he pretty much just ran into her swing. Aang may be able to counter Elle. And then Elle may be able to counter him.**

**It will be a back and forth. Aang is one with the Spirit World, and Elle is not. The Avatar is for Spirit World interference, and the Component is not.**

**According to Mava a great evil got the best of the Avatar long, long ago. Mava is claiming that the Avatar failed to defeat this evil, and that this being placed a powerful spell over the Avatar to escape the detection of all Avatars to come.**

**We'll have to wait and see just the extent of the truth behind Mava's words.**

**But it is quite clear that she is no fan of the Avatar. She believes that it is time for the Avatar cycle to come to an end so people are not so dependent upon the Avatar to fight for them.**

**This isn't to say that Aang is evil. No, Aang is a kind person with the best of intentions. And Mava still views Azula and Ozai as evil. But Mava would rather see the Avatar cycle be destroyed. And people endure a few decades to maybe a hundred or so years of hardship because she feels that they will come out of it stronger as a whole. Than they would after tens of thousands more years of helpless reliance on the Avatar.**

**My main intent here is to explore both the good and the bad of the Avatar. And to show that there might be bigger problems that Aang is not aware of. **

**I wanted to introduce a philosophical divide in the Avatar world. People that are for the Avatar, and people that are against it. And I also wanted to show that someone can be against the Avatar cycle without being a heartless tyrant like Ozai. **

**And although Mava means well with Elle. She also showed that she can be a little bit manipulative as well. Mava proved that she was well aware that the Fire Nation dealt in slaves. And with one word she could have shattered Elle's image of Azula.**

**But she chose not to. And instead she put it lightly as 'prison camps'. Because she knows that Azula is a highly powerful bender, and extremely beneficial to have at Elle's side.**

**Over time we'll see how honest Mava is. But for the time being that is all for now.**

**This chapter marks a pretty huge divergence from canon as we expand into my expanded fantasy story line. We're going to continue to see both good and bad from the Avatar. And good and bad from the Component. And that will result in increasingly more hostile clashes as the story progresses.**

**That said, I will continue to do my best to honor the original canon and write every canon character as accurately as I possibly can.**

**And for the time being I will continue to post updates roughly every 7-11 days. A bit slower than before. But that is because I am still having personal problems with chronic pain issues that are making me writer slower than usual.**

**The next chapter will be shorter than this one. Roughly 6500 words. But it will be pretty lore heavy as well.**

**I also think that I am going to give ATLA a re-watch. I have just been hesitant to do so. Because I always get depressed seeing how broken Azula is at the end of the show. It really makes me sad that Azula doesn't they left Azula off on such a horrible note. And even now after twelve years, there are no concrete plans to give her character proper resolution in the comics.**

**Anyhow, that's all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-four! The Faces in the Mystic Fire!**


	77. The Faces in the Mystic Fire

**Hello everyone.**

**I really want to thank everyone out there for the ton of reviews, favorites and follows since the last update. **

**As always, if you find the story worthy please continue to favorite/follow as you go along. **

**And without further ado, please enjoy.**

_The Faces in the Mystic Fire – Chapter Seventy-Four_

Azula plopped her posterior back down in the chair as she folded her arms over her breasts while she still glared icily at the old woman hunched over her flames.

While she glanced down through the corner of her eye to watch her young girlfriend sit back down at her booted feet with her legs folded beneath her.

'She is mine. I own her. And she will serve me for all of her days. And if anyone should try to change that…then they will die. In agony.' The princess thought with her nostrils releasing more fire in her foul mood as she gazed down at her pet in a possessive golden stare.

"Is there anything else that you saw in the flames with your sight?" Elle questioned in a respectful voice that starkly contrasted her girlfriend's cold attitude while she gazed on in wonderment.

While Mai and Ty Lee seemed at least relieved that Elle was proving capable of possibly convincing Azula to try to be nicer.

Even if it was only by a tiny margin.

Considering that it was Azula they were talking about it was no small feat.

"Mhm. A matter pertaining to the rude one's greatest nemesis. A force even greater than the scarred brother, the artist, the shadowed traitor and the scientist combined." The sage spoke with her back turned to the group while the princess stared on with paranoid golden eyes.

"I order you to tell me everything you know about this enemy or you will be spending the rest of your 'golden' years screaming in a dark cell!" Azula barked in a merciless voice with a scowl on her cold lips while her childhood friends groaned once more.

And even Zoe herself managed to let out a sigh under her breath.

"Wise sage! Please tell us the nature of Azula-sama's enemy!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a sweet voice as she leaned forward with innocent concern in her amber eyes while her girlfriend huffed over her.

"Hm. It is an enemy that even the mighty Zoe Song is unable to defeat. One capable of bypassing the entire palace guard with ease that the scientist could only dream of." The elderly woman stated with her hands over the fire while the group listened in a piqued silence.

"Please wise sage. Tell us the name of this powerful warrior that will rend the princess low." Zoe spoke with her arms folded over her breasts while Azula glared at her from the corner of her eye.

Just as all eyes turned to the old woman as she slowly turned to face them.

Before her glazed golden eyes soon met the princess's callous golden stare.

"This powerful warrior's name is none other than…" The sage trailed off in a thoughtful voice with a finger under her chin while the five waited in suspense.

All the while the princess still stared icily at her before she opened her mouth to reply.

"The cherry pit." The elderly woman answered finally with a twinge of a smug grin on her lips while the three highborn women blinked comically as their leader's golden eyes widened in murderous outrage.

Only for Zoe to burst out into roaring laughter as she chortled against the door while Azula breathed fire out of her nostrils as she glared at the chuckling firebender.

Just as Mai soon joined the other noblewoman in amused laughter with Ty Lee making a poor effort to stifle her own chuckles.

And the only one taken the revelation seriously was the young servant girl herself who was gazing on with deadly serious amber eyes.

"Silence! All three of you! And you old hag! I am about to relocate you to a nursing home called Boiling Rock!" The princess roared with fire escaping her lips as she seethed in her seat while her fists crushed the side of her chair.

In all her life she has never met such a grating old woman as this wretch!

"You better watch out princess the cherry pit is coming to get you." The captain snickered while her monarch still glared a hole through her forehead.

"Shut up Zoe!" Azula snapped as she pounded a fist on the arm of her chair while her beautiful lips pursed into a snarl.

"Oh, come on Azula! That was funny and you know it." Ty Lee laughed as she held her belly with a finger wiping at her eye while her spoiled friend scowled at the back of her head.

Only for all three of the highborn women to watch in amusement when their young friend passionately grasped a hold of the princess's right hand as she turned around to gaze up at her.

"Don't you worry Azula-sama! I won't leave a single cherry unchecked! This dark cherry pit won't be making its way to your royal platter! I'll stop this cherry pit even if it costs me my life!" Elle declared in a naïve voice as she rapidly nodded her head with Azula glaring over her shoulder at her big sister's amused faces.

"Elle…there is no dark cherry pit." Mai stated in a humored voice while Elle tilted her head adorably as Azula still glared at them.

"I am pleased by your devotion servant. Which is more than I can say for anyone else in this room." The princess growled as she sat back on her rear with a moody scowl still adorning her regal lips.

"But to answer your question young one. There are more faces in the flames that pertain to you. Two that you already know…and one that you have yet to meet." The sage commented in a serious voice once more with her hands over the flame while the group listened in renewed interest.

"I-I've already met two of them?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a nervous voice as the flames began to twist once more beneath the old woman's wrinkled hands.

All the while the highborn women watched the flames begin to take shape into the shape of a man adorned in a green military uniform seemingly walking toward them with a jacket slung over his shoulder.

His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a cruel blue that seemed to stare right back into the now horrified girl's very soul.

In his mouth was a burning cigarette and in his left hand he held a gun.

And just like that Elle sat in a frozen state of pure terror as she began to tremble with her hands now shaking upon the floor.

While her four companions stared on in alarm when the girl cried out in fright as she fell back onto the floor.

"N-no! Not him! Make him go away!" Elle shouted in fear as Azula sat gazing down at her with coldly protective golden eyes while she turned to glare back at the twisting flames.

Mai and Ty Lee sat with their eyes wide in anger as they glared at the visage of the advancing man with understanding in their eyes.

While Zoe gazed on in confusion from where she was leaning against the wall.

All the while so preoccupied observing their young friend's plight that they never noticed how the sleeping redhead stirred ever so slightly in her sleep.

While her hand began to twitch over the hilt of her blade when the soldier appeared in the mystic flames.

"Calm yourself Component. He's not here in this room. You must learn to face your fears if you wish to conquer what is to come." The elderly woman advised in a gravely voice as she turned to gaze back at the terrified girl with glazed over golden eyes.

"It's okay Elle! He can't hurt you!" The brown-haired woman consoled as she reached over to set her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder as she whimpered against the floor.

"Stop it! You're scaring her!" The markswoman yelled out with a spark of anger in her eyes while the old woman stood hunched over the fire.

"Fear is what allows us to grow and become stronger. It is a necessity for her survival." The sage replied as she stared back with aged eyes while the four highborn women watched uncertainly as the girl cowered on the floor.

The old woman's logic completely contrasted with the princess's view that fear was how people you kept people in line.

They exchanged a guarded glance only for their eyes to widen when they saw that the man was approaching a small blonde that they knew all too well.

Young Elle backed away with her eyed wide in fear and raw emotion as her friends seethed in anger while they watched the man come to a stop over her trembling form.

All the while smoke rose into the air behind him as he idly glanced back over his shoulder at the burning city before turning his haunting gaze back down at the cornered child.

Only to speak cold and blunt words that brought hot tears to Elle's eyes.

Both past and present.

"Your mother won't be coming back for you. I killed her." Strados spoke in a pitiless voice as he took a drag out of his cigarette while the small child's eyes welled up in despair.

The child stood in a state of numb shock as she shook before blurting out a broken reply.

"W-what. D-dead? T-that can't be-" Elle blurted out only to slump forward in agony when she was brutally punched in the stomach.

And just like that the five-year-old dropped down to the ground while the soldier now stood over her with his arm falling back to his side.

And then just as quickly as the man's visage appeared.

It vanished into the flames while Elle sat beside Ty Lee with her eyes now shimmering in wetness while the acrobat gently patted her back.

Ty Lee gritted her teeth in uncharacteristic anger while Mai did the same beside her as they now scowled back into the fire.

And Zoe for her part was gazing at the girl with surprise in her hazel eyes to learn that she had went through such a traumatic ordeal.

"H-he took my parents away from me…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a sorrowful voice as she sniffled while her big sister held her close.

'And I will make him scream for it.' Azula thought with a strangely protective gleam in her callous eyes while she bared her teeth in a vicious snarl.

"There…there little sister." Ty Lee soothed while she held the younger girl under her arm as she patted her back.

"Painful it may be. But you must learn to confront your deepest fears." The elderly woman commented as she turned back to the young girl's pained face while the blonde offered her a shaky nod.

"I-I'll do what I can." Elle answered in a quiet voice as she wiped at her eyes while her big sisters gazed at her in pity.

"Cease those tears at once! Or I will punish you!" The princess shouted as she pointed a finger down at the young girl's emotional face while her lifelong friends gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm trying Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a puppylike voice while her girlfriend growled over her.

"Just let the girl cry Azula. Threatening punishment every time she cries is pointless." Mai remarked with a deep frown on her lips while Azula turned to scowl back at her.

"There are three faces that I have seen in the fire that I sense have caused you great pain. The first is the rogue soldier…and the second is the brother." The sage muttered as the flames kindled once more while Team Azula bristled after hearing the woman's dark words.

All the while the flames began to stir as the princess scowled back at the old woman.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Azula demanded in a strict voice as she narrowed her eyes at the back of the old woman's grayed head.

"Elle must conquer her fear of her past enemies if she is to face and defeat her future enemy." The elderly woman replied with her foreboding words causing the small girl to tremble once more.

"M-my future enemy?" Elle asked in an innocent voice that her highborn friends feeling increasingly protective.

"The tiger monkeys' enemy? I shake at the prospect of facing such a terrifying rival. I can only imagine the horrors that they must be capable of." The princess snorted in a haughty voice as she lounged in her seat gazing down at her pouting girlfriend with a smug countenance.

While the two noblewomen stared at her in disapproval.

"Azula." The brown-haired woman warned with a frown on her lips while the royal woman rolled her eyes over them.

"Surely they must be more dangerous than Her Highness's arch rival the cherry pit." The captain stated in a mocking voice while her ruler turned to cast an icy glare her way.

"The flames foretell of a nihilist that exists for the sole purpose of destroying your power. You must prepare yourself Component by confronting the ghosts of the past or your spirit will be broken." The sage announced in a mirthless voice while the teenager gazed on with trembling amber eyes.

The four highborn women listened with a wary look in their eyes at the mention of the impending threat.

"A nihilist will come for me?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a mousy voice with the concerned acrobat still seated beside her.

"I know not when. It may take weeks or even a year. But come she will. Of all the threats that will come for you in the flames. She poses the greatest danger to you of them all." The elderly woman explained in a weathered voice as the group stared on with guarded eyes.

While their young friend swallowed in fear with the acrobat still clutching her shoulder.

Just as the flames took on another shape.

"This nihilist will suffer the same fate as all who oppose me. I will crush her in the wake of my flames!" Azula declared in a malicious voice with her cold eyes gazing down at the back of her girlfriend's trembling head.

Only for her eyes to narrow once more as the flames morphed into the shape of a twistedly smiling blond-haired man.

The teenage girl visibly tensed as she sat in her seat with her amber eyes gazing back at her brother's face while the four older girls took in the young man's eerily gleeful countenance.

"F-Felix…" Elle exclaimed in an unnerved voice as she gazed back at her older brother's face while the visage of her sibling adjusted his glasses.

All the while smirking back at her as her heart began to race in terror while her friends took close note of her fear.

The older brother was leaning while grasping at the railing with a long tan coat over his shoulders as he gazed down with excited amber eyes.

While the visage of a slightly younger Elle gazed down beside him with all of the joy that her friends had come to know absent from her amber eyes.

"I don't know about you little sister but I must say I am feeling over the moon." Felix spoke in a delighted voice with his hands gripping the railing while Elle stared down with haunted amber eyes.

The young girl shook with her hands grasping at the rails while her eyes welled up in wetness as her older brother turned to glance down at her in mock concern.

"Why the long face dear sister?" The older brother pondered in a taunting voice with his younger sister staring down with tear stained eyes.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" The younger sibling asked in a broken voice with tears streaming down her wet cheeks.

"I have no idea what you are implying Elle." Felix replied in a playful voice as Elle stared at the back of his head with a stunningly hateful look in her eyes.

"T-that bird was my only friend." Elle whispered in a sorrowful voice as she gazed down at a small lifeless bird laying broken at the bottom of the staircase.

And just like that the group could only stare on with rising disgust in their eyes at the visage of the girl's brother's still amused face.

It was a whole new level of torment and cruelty that even Azula had never done to Zuko.

"Cheer up Elle! It's not as if it was going to last through the winter anyway. Besides…we still have each other." The older brother assured in a sadistic voice as he set his hands on his sister's trembling shoulders as she gazed down at her slain avian companion.

And not even a moment later the past Elle broke down in tears over the railing with her sobs echoing into the air while her cruel brother held her shoulders in a twisted embrace.

"I despise you! I can't wait to watch you die!" The blonde-haired girl shouted with disdain lacing her voice while her older brother just smirked over her shoulder.

"I love you too dear sister." Felix answered in a cruel taunt with his finger wiping a tear off the young girl's cheek while she shook in his arms.

And just as quickly as the two appeared they vanished into the swirling flames while the present Elle stared on with a hateful look in her wet amber eyes.

And the four highborn women were for once at a loss for words at the sheer extent of her brother's cruelty.

'What a sick bastard. I can't believe I am saying this but that man even puts Azula to shame.' Mai thought with great anger flashing in her tawny eyes while she clenched a fist in her lap.

And Zoe could only stare on with her cold hazel eyes narrowing in repugnance as she scowled.

In her eyes there was nothing more contemptible than an older sibling abusing their younger!

"Beast!" Ty Lee hissed with her arms around Elle's shoulders while the younger girl wiped at her damp eyes.

'Just wait until I get my hands on him. He will rue the day that he touched what belongs to me!' Azula thought with her nostrils releasing a protective snort of azure fire as she growled down at her saddened girlfriend.

"H-he was supposed to be there for me like Mai…and like Ty Lee. He was supposed to protect me. But instead he tormented me." Elle spoke in a solemn voice with her friends gazing at her in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Elle." The brown-haired woman hushed in a soft voice with fury in her eyes while her adopted sister still wiped at her wet eyes.

"You must grow Component. If you can bring yourself to gaze upon those two without fear then you will be strong enough to face your future fears." The sage advised in a wise voice as she gazed back at the teenager's nervous face while the girl gave her the best nod that she was capable of.

"I…will do my best wise sage to become as strong as I am able." The blonde-haired girl muttered as she sniffed while her princess stared down at her with unconvinced golden eyes.

And just like that the flames began to morph once more while a smoking visage of a faceless person appeared over the fire.

The details were nearly impossible to make out.

But the one thing that was clear was that the phantom woman was staring out with golden eyes that were devoid of the pleasures of life.

The face gazed back at Elle with a haunting gaze that sent a shiver down the blonde's spine while swallowed down her apprehension.

And met the specter's gaze head on while the four highborn women studied the burning flames in growing unease.

It was evident from the look in the smoking woman's eyes that she was not an enemy to be taken lightly.

And they were now finally beginning to comprehend the depth of the old crone's words when she told them that dark forces were after Elle.

"What can you tell us about this woman?" Zoe inquired in a composed voice with her hazel eyes staring hard back at the smoking face while Azula scowled in her seat.

"I think her name was…hm it started with a v…?" The elderly woman muttered with a finger under her chin while the princess rolled her golden eyes.

"Like I said dementia." The princess taunted with a cold smirk on her lips while her childhood friends gazed at her in exasperation.

"Hm. Was it Vera? No. It was something else." The sage commented to herself with the princess still staring at her with bored golden eyes.

"Elle…it's alright. You're not alone in this. We're here for you." Mai assured in a concerned voice after taking notice of Elle's growing unease while the smaller girl shook as she gazed into the mystic flames.

"Why does her presence feel so much stronger than the others?" Elle spoke up in a fretful voice as she chewed on her lip while Ty Lee comforted her with an arm over her shoulder.

"The answer young Component, is that the nihilist rides on the wings of the very dark forces that you must one day face. To you she exists as a more personal threat than the other faces that you saw before. She represents someone that you must defeat." The elderly woman explained with her wrinkled hands dispersing the face in the flames once more while the young girl offered her another timid nod.

"O-okay. I'll do my best to defeat her then." The blonde-haired girl answered in a mousy voice with her princess snorting down at her turned back.

"And this is why it is for the best that I think for you! You are woefully unfit to make your own decisions. But fortunately for you. I have decided to grace you with my dominance!" Azula declared in a spoiled voice with her palms clasped in her robed lap while she smirked when her young girlfriend began to smile once more.

While both Mai and Ty Lee sighed in exasperation knowing all too well that Azula was going to be as overbearing as possible throughout this whole affair.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama! It is so kind of you to dictate my life!" Elle cried out with a bit more cheer than before while Azula gazed down at her with a haughty smile.

"Think nothing of it my pet." The princess purred as she leaned forward to pat her girlfriend's soft head while the acrobat cast her a scolding stare.

"Well Elle. It is good to see that you are on a fast track to independence." The markswoman stated in a monotone sigh while her little sister smiled back at her.

"Vega! That's it. Her name was Vega." The sage announced with a finger snapping before her face while the group listened closely.

"Vega…it sounds…lonely." The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she leaned forward with her girlfriend's hand finally leaving her hair.

"Beware of Vega." The elderly woman muttered with her hands still over her fire while the teenage gulped as she nodded her head.

"You still haven't told us what this 'dark force' is." Azula stated in an ever-interrogative voice with her possessive eyes staring ahead at the back of the old woman's grayed head.

"Yes, wise sage. What is this dark force?" Elle inquired in a courteous voice with the sage grasping onto her staff once more.

"Somewhere deep inside your heart Elle. You know." The sage declared in an enigmatic voice as she turned to face the puzzled group while the princess's eyes twitched in aggravation.

While the teenager swallowed the lump that was in her throat as she sat with her legs folded beneath her.

As her amber eyes glanced down with a strange gleam in her gaze that her highborn friends were unable to pin down.

"Ugh! I am getting really sick of your riddles old woman." The princess snorted in a rude voice with her eyes glaring back at the old crone who never flinched from her glare.

"I was under the impression that you were the holder of all the knowledge in the universe as proof of your 'divine right'. Apparently not! Spoiled brat can't even defeat a riddle!" The elderly woman called out in a venomous taunt while all but the princess sweatdropped in entertainment.

Just as an inferno of blue fire sparked to life before the seething princess as she glared burning daggers back at the hunched over old hermit.

"Filthy old crone! I will destroy you! Zoe! Be silent!" Azula bellowed in a furious voice as she reeled around to stare icily at Zoe's chortling face while her soldier's belly shook against the wall.

"Bah! Go choke on a cherry pit!" The sage insulted before throwing a wooden bowl across the room at the monarch's skull.

And now both Mai and Ty Lee were doing their best to restrain their bloodthirsty friend from leaping across the room to kill their eccentric host.

"Azula! Stop it!" Ty Lee shouted in a frustrated voice while Azula snarled back at the stooped over old woman.

"You were the one that came to see her Azula. Not the other way around. If you want to talk to her then talk! We didn't come here to threaten to burn her house down!" Mai exclaimed as she pulled Azula back while the monarch still exhaled fire from her angered nostrils.

"Then she had better start speaking to me with respect. I am her Crown Princess and I will not tolerate this disrespect!" The princess snapped before she plopped back down on her rear with her eyes glaring hatefully at the ancient woman's mutually scowling face.

"I have a question wise sage. Is it possible that I could give the power of the Component to someone more suitable? Like Azula-sama? Or Zoe? They are both so much stronger than I am! I am certain that they would do a better job than me!" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a voice of low self confidence while the two firebenders turned to her in surprise.

And Ty Lee and Mai did their best to suppress the shudder that was traveling down their spine when they took close note of the interested gleam in Azula's power hungry eyes.

"I am inclined to agree. I would make a much better candidate. That way the girl can focus on what's truly most important in her life…serving me." Azula spoke in a spoiled voice as she lounged on her posterior with a conceited smirk forming on her lips while gazing down at her handmaid's eager face.

Just as the girl leaned in to place her head upon her thigh while she lowered her palm into her serving girl's hair with a dominant smile returning to her lips once more.

All the while her lifelong friends groaned as they sighed heavily under their breath.

"I am not certain. It may be possible. But in most circumstances power transfers are fatal. So, even if it could be done. It would cost Elle her life." The elderly woman replied in a mirthless voice with her words provoking a chill in the air as the princess's power-hungry countenance gave way to discomfort.

"O-oh. Like the redistribution method I've heard about back home…" Elle trailed off in a quieter voice with her two big sisters' now staring hard at the princess's unusually bothered face.

"I am certain that Azula doesn't want your life force Elle. Isn't that right Azula?" The brown-haired woman implored while her royal friend glared back at her from her seat.

"Please! Of course not! The last thing I want is to turn into a crybaby pacifist like this one! Such weakness would dilute the divinity in my veins!" The princess huffed in a proud voice in an attempt to squash the sadness that she felt in her belly over the prospect of taking her young love's life force.

"Yeah. Agni forbid you become likeable." The markswoman snorted with a roll of her tawny eyes while her leader glared down at her.

"I have no interest in young Elle's life force. I have all the strength that I need. Besides. Princess Azula would be much more intolerable if she didn't have such an amicable adviser like Elle." Zoe spoke from her position against the wall with Elle's smile brightening as she gazed in her direction while she herself cracked a small smile.

And Azula turned to glare at her from the corner of her eye.

"Listen well young Component. There are two more faces in the flames. I have foreseen two great calamities that have the potential to destroy us all. One being the forces of darkness that propels the nihilist Vega and the second…" The sage said as she tossed ingredients into the kindling fire while the fivesome turned to her once more.

All the while all but Zoe and Azula shivered as they began to take the old woman more seriously with every passing minute.

The fact that there may well be an unknown enemy that the Avatar was unable to see was a bewildering thought indeed.

"What…is the second threat?" The captain questioned in a cool-headed voice with her hazel eyes gazing on intently while the flames started to morph once again.

"Is a human face. In all the visions that I have foreseen in the mind's eye. This woman may well be the most dangerous human alive." The elderly woman continued with her hands nearly touching the shaping flames while the princess snorted in contempt.

"You are mistaken crone. The most dangerous human already sits before you!" Azula scoffed with a hand waving in the air while her noble friends sighed heavily.

Only for the smoking flames to take on the shape of yet another woman.

Of a shadowed woman seated in a chair with a fist leaning against her cheek while she gazed down at a tabletop with a growing smirk on her pale lips.

Just as the four highborn women gazed on in puzzlement when they turned to notice their young friend staring on with a surprised look in her amber eyes.

"That's…that's Rieko-Heika." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a taken aback voice with her friends now staring on in understanding.

Once more Azula stared on with narrowed golden eyes as she bristled over her otherworldly rival being categorized as more dangerous than her.

"Who is this Rieko?" Zoe queried in a curious voice with a blink of her hazel eyes as she took note of her monarch's ire.

"Rieko-heika? Explain the meaning of this honorific!" The princess barked with a finger pointing down in her handmaid's gulping face while the markswoman rolled her eyes.

"H-Heika means that she is recognized as the Emperor of Japan as well as many other countries! I am one fourth Japanese! That's why she's Heika!" Elle explained in a helpful voice with Ty Lee sighing beside her while Azula snorted out a puff of azure fire.

That was the first time that any of them had ever heard their young friend divulge details of her heritage.

Suffice to say they were interested to learn as much as they could about their strange jovial companion.

"Heika! That had better not be higher than sama!" Azula roared as she leaned over Elle's intimidated face while the small girl trembled in her imposing shadow.

"Azula." Ty Lee muttered with a sigh as she massaged her forehead while her little sister adorably blushed under Azula's demanding stare.

"S-sama is also used to address gods and goddesses as well as royalty! Heika just means that she is the holder of that particular territory!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in a hurried voice with her big sister's rolling their eyes while her girlfriend held an intrigued finger underneath her now smiling lip.

"Gods and goddesses, you say? As it should be! As your dominant I will not be addressed as anything less!" The princess exclaimed with her finger pointing in her young girlfriend's rapidly nodding face while she took delight in how her servant girl swooned under her possessive gaze.

"O-oh Azula-sama. You're the only queen for me." Elle swooned with a lovesick hand on her cheek while Azula sat back with much more pleased smile on her lips than before.

"Are you done having Elle stroke your wounded ego?" Mai asked in a dry voice with Azula turning to glare down at her.

Only for the old woman's aged voice to regain their attentions as she turned to face their innocent young friend.

"I know not what this woman plans. But if she continued to meddle with that which is not meant to me meddled. Her insane ambition may well bring ruin to all." The sage advised with the flames rising beneath her wrinkled hands while the five girls listened in fascination.

The two noblewomen shuddered as they exchanged an unnerved glance before gazing up at the princess's regally frigid face.

This woman was almost starting to sound eerily similar to an older, more experienced Azula!

"Her ambition? I…admit that I don't trust her completely. But…she helps people. And she even calls me Elle-chan!" The blonde-haired girl protested in a conflicted voice with her highborn friends gazing at her in obvious curiosity.

"Elle-chan? What is the meaning of such a title?" Zoe pondered with her hazel eyes staring at her young friend's gentle face while the girl smiled widely.

"It had better not have romantic connotation!" Azula growled with a finger thrusting in Elle's adorable face once more while her servant beamed up at her.

"Silly Azula-sama! Chan isn't romantic! It's a way for older people to address a younger person that they are fond of! It means that she finds me to be an endearing and adorable person!" Elle announced in a proud voice as she puffed out her chest while Azula scrunched up her nose as she rolled her eyes.

While Mai and Ty Lee rose a brow as they glanced at their little sister's cute face as they silently mused that it was an apt description.

"I suppose I should have known that it was something of the sort." The princess snorted as she folded her palms over her armored belly while the acrobat pulled the petite girl into another hug.

"Aww! Elle-chan it is then!" The brown-haired woman squealed while her little sister flushed with the princess scoffing down at them.

Just before she shouted out a bellowing command while pointing down at her boots.

"Servant-chan! Scrub my boots now!" The princess ordered in a spoiled voice with a smirk on her lips while her subordinates sighed.

While Elle swooned once more with a dainty hand on her cheek as she blushed under the princess's domineering gaze.

"A-Azula-sama just called me her cute servant! I am so flattered!" Elle chimed with a lovesick sigh while Azula lounged back with a proud smirk on her lips.

Just as the old crone's voice spoke up once more as she pushed herself up upon her staff.

"The answer to your question is simple young one. Some tyrants are transparent like the rude one. It is easy to see who they are. But others wear a mask to fool those around them." The elderly woman responded as the flames dispersed once more with the group listening in an entranced quiet.

All the while the princess still stared murderously back at the old woman with her full lips already beginning to purse into a scowl once more.

"But there is good news. The final face that I have foreseen is that of a potential ally. A hero from a faraway land may be able to help guide the way. If you and your friends can form an alliance with this one then your cause will grow stronger." The sage commented as the flames morphed behind her standing from while the small girl listened with her mouth agape in wonderment.

It went without saying that Mai and Ty Lee were relieved to finally hear a mention of someone that wasn't after their little sister's life.

"A hero? Do you hear that Azula-sama? We need to form an alliance with a hero!" The blonde-haired girl piped as she pulled on her girlfriend's sleeve while the older woman smirked over her.

Just as the flames took on the shrouded shape of a smoking woman with a long pony tail while the four highborn women studied the image closely.

"Oh, very well. We will seek out this hero and subjugate her under our command! She will have no choice but to bow before my flames or face extermination!" Azula declared in a sadistic voice with a haughty smirk on her crimson lips while her two childhood friends face palmed in unison.

And Zoe herself just gazed on in mild amusement with Elle gazing up at Azula in admiration once more.

"Azula…she said form an alliance with her not strip her of her free will." Ty Lee reminded in her usual voice only for Mai to scoff beside her.

"You may as well save your breath Ty Lee." Mai stated in a deadpan fashion with Ty Lee sighing as she nodded beside her.

"Wise sage! What is the name of this hero that we must befriend?" Elle chirped in a sweet voice with an eager smile on her lips while Azula still smirked as she scanned her fingernails smugly.

The old woman held an aged finger under her chin while waving her staff in the air to put out the mystic flames.

Smoke rose from the wood stove while the fire died down with no more faces rising from its fading embers.

While the crone slowly hobbled forward with the princess still staring at her with annoyed golden eyes as she muttered under her breath.

"I believe…it was Sayomi…" The elderly woman answered in a voice of boundless experience while the young blonde now stared on with widened eyes.

While the four highborn women gazed on with a still amazed look in their eyes only to turned their heads when they heard the sound of a dish breaking in the corner of the study.

And just like that they all spun around to find that the redhead had abruptly sprung up wide eyed from the cot.

Wide brown eyes were now staring down at the floor while her scarlet hair flowed freely over her upper back.

While the surprised group gazed back at the mysterious girl as she wordlessly set her booted feet onto the floor.

All the while an ominous aura of great power began to emanate from the redhead's body.

At long last their strange guest had finally awoken.

**AN:**

**In this chapter we saw the first appearance of both Strados and Elle's brother Felix. And the mention of a shadowed third face that Elle has yet to meet. **

**Also, ****I wanted to state that Mava's words are not by any means definitive visions in the least.**

**Her 'gift' has allowed her to see many possible roads that may or may not come to be. In fact, Mava has seen so many roads that she can scarcely make much sense of what she has seen.**

**As she told Azula, she has seen visions where Azula is defeated by Zuko and never burns brightly again. This was an obvious reference to Azula's canon loss against Zuko. And yet in other visions Azula stood victorious. **

**The sage has spent many years in a trance being bombarded by one vision after another as she waited for the Component to reappear. All the while slowly losing touch with what is real and what is not.**

**Because of that, much of what she says is rather hit or miss.**

**And much of what she says is what she obtains by pulling it from the person she is speaking to. As she did with Elle when it came to Strados and Felix.**

**However, there are also some things that Mava is dead right on.**

**One of those details was the character named Vega. Mava didn't really offer much in the way of information, she just said that she was a nihilist that would come for Elle on the forces of darkness.**

**Vega will be a dangerous enemy. But it will be a long while before we see her. Mava only mentioned her to show Elle that she must conquer her fears of the past to face the enemy to come. **

**In a way Mava represents for Elle much what the White Lotus and Guru Pathik do for Aang. Her goal is to see that the Component is successful. The only difference being is that unlike in the case of the White Lotus, Mava is just one person.**

**And probably one of the most curious details from this chapter is Mava's fear of Rieko. Despite never meeting Rieko, she considers her to be a highly dangerous threat.**** As for what that means, we'll have to wait and see.**

**And on a lighter note, as we saw with the cherry pit gag the sage does possess a sense of humor.**

**My intent with the visions was to create a sense of mystical fantasy atmosphere regarding Elle's Component and other forces that are at work.**

**And to give Azula and Elle a sense that there are many enemies to come that they have to face together.**

**I am trying to give enough details to give the story a feeling of suspense yet at the same time leaving an aura of intrigue. **

**And one of the last details is we learned that Rieko is the ruler of Japan.**

**Elle's world is starkly different from ours, mostly because of the destructive world war three that they endured.**

**Many governments were toppled in the process and much of the world went through decades of chaos. In the aftermath a conqueror appeared to restore hope and order. And that conqueror is Rieko.**

**For the time being I won't delve into any further detail regarding what else Rieko rules. I will just say that their world map is not like the one we know.**

**And then that brings us to Naoki. She has finally awoken and we will get our first meeting with her next chapter.**

**This massive arc is very much Elle's arc both in terms of her past and present. As a result, while characters like Zoe, Nako, Mai and Ty Lee will certainly have their moments. The main focus is on Elle learning to awaken and begin learning her powers.**

**For the time being, this chapter was the last of the visions. And then we have three more chapters before we begin the five chapter flashback to Elle's past leading up to the moment when she met Azula in chapter one. And then there will be two Naoki chapters as well where we get to see what she went through.**

**We're going to meet Elle's parents, Lana and Elias. As well as witness some of her brother's descent into cruelty. We will also see the downfall of Elle's village, Rosewood. And much more.**

**The chapters are both tragic and painful, but for Elle it will end on a happy note with her coming face to face with Azula.**

**We're going to witness growth from Elle in this arc. As she comes to terms with being the Component, and as she resolves herself to face her fears. There is a lot that is going to happen. And I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

**Anyhow, that's all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-five! The Strong and the Weak!**


	78. The Strong and the Weak

**Hello everyone.**

**I am back with another update. **

**As usual, I want to thank everyone out there who reviewed, favorited and followed since the last update.**

**To my new readers, please consider doing so if you find the story worthy. **

**And as always, enjoy. **

_The Strong and the Weak – Chapter Seventy-Five_

The group gazed on in curiosity at their recently awoken guest while the redhead slowly sat up on the old cot.

"Naoki! I…didn't know that she was going to say the s word! If I had known I would have stopped her." The blonde-haired girl called out to the confusion of her friends as she stood up gazing wide eyed at the redhead's shadowed face.

"The s word?" The captain repeated in a puzzled voice as she eyed the seated girl from where she leaned against the wall.

"S-she has a razor-sharp focus if you utter the names of her targets even while unconscious will bring her back to consciousness." Elle informed as she gazed at her childhood acquaintance with her highborn friends listening in surprise.

"You there! Peasant! You are under my custody! I demand that you tell me everything you know about these soldiers invading my domain or I will have you put to death!" The princess commanded in a loud voice with her friends gazing at her in reproach.

"You should really sit back down. I don't suggest you move for quite some time. Otherwise you'll tear your body apart." The sage cautioned as she raised a wrinkled hand while the redhead's booted feet thudded against the floor.

Before she stood up with her emotionless brown eyes now gazing back at the wary group while she clutched her bloodied blade in hand.

Just as she tore off her bloodied bandages without so much as speaking a single word before discarding them onto the floor behind her.

"Zoe! Subdue her!" Azula ordered with a scowl while she gazed at the odd girl with intrigue in her callous eyes.

Only for her young servant to intercept the stoic soldier as she rapidly shook her head.

"She's not going to talk to you if we use force! Just stay back and leave it to me." The blonde-haired girl pleaded with her hand on the much taller woman's muscular stomach only for the soldier to surprise the others by nodding her head.

"Very well. But I will be watching closely." Zoe remarked in a calm voice with Azula scowling at her back while Elle approached the mysterious girl.

"Tch. You and your peaceful ways." The princess snorted with a roll of her eyes while her friends gazed at her pointedly.

"You know Azula! If you haven't noticed there have been times when Elle's peace works wonders." The brown-haired woman exclaimed with her words causing her spoiled friend to scoff down at her.

Just as the shorter girl came to a stop before the redhead while the others waited in suspense as the slightly older girl turned to glance back at her.

"Naoki…are you alright?" Elle asked in a concerned voice with her big sister's eyes softening as they listened to her kind words.

Only for the emotionless girl to turn to speak to her in a foreign tongue that left the highborn women struggling to make out her words.

"_Who is…that bitch and who does she think she is?" _Naoki inquired at long last with her brown eyes briefly glancing over Azula's merciless face while the older female scowled back at her.

Just as the others sweatdropped when their young friend cheerfully answered in reply.

"This bitch is Azula-sama! She's the Princess of the Fire Nation!" The blonde-haired girl announced obviously with all but the princess breaking out into an uncontrollable chortle.

The princess's golden eyes shook in fury as she bristled while rounding about to glare daggers at her amused subordinates.

"Silence! Elle! Tell that peasant to apologize right this minute or I will destroy her!" Azula barked in a demanding voice with her friends sighing beside her as the redhead stared back at her.

Before angering her even further when she turned away with a dismissive scoff.

"_What are you doing here bootlicking for aristocratic filth?"_ The scarlet-haired girl asked in turn as she gazed down into the younger girl's flinching amber eyes.

"T-they're not aristocratic filth Naoki. And I'm not bootlicking. They're my friends." Elle stated as she shifted nervously on her feet while Naoki turned to stare coldly at the four highborn women.

The soldier for her part didn't react in the slightest.

While her fellow noblewomen cringed as they could see how a former slave would have no interest in associating with nobility.

Even if from a different land altogether.

All the while Azula stared back at the redhead just as coldly as her lips continued to purse into a displeased scowl.

Only for her golden eyes to widen in anger when the redhead looked her in the eye and then spat at her feet while pointing down at it.

"How dare you peasant!" The princess hollered in a merciless voice with the old woman hobbling forward in a rare moment of shared fury.

"Ungrateful brat! How dare you spit on my floor!" The elderly woman cried out with her staff waving in the air while the highborn women sweatdropped.

"I like her." The captain stated with a small smirk on her lips while her monarch glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"H-how did you get that surgical scar?" The blonde-haired girl queried in a worried voice as the redhead held a hand to her surgical scar.

"Some time ago…I underwent a surgery that rebuilt my chi so it could be brought back even stronger than before." Naoki responded in a common tongue as she turned to gaze back at Elle's stunned face.

While the highborn women and the sage now listened in disbelief as the blonde swallowed in shock.

"Madness! Chi is not meant to be defiled in such a heinous manner!" The sage protested in a baffled voice as a strange smile appeared on the ominous redhead's lips.

The mere prospect of surgical operations that rebuilt one's own chi for the purpose of strengthening it was a completely terrifying notion even to the likes of Mai.

"W-what? T-they did that to you?" Elle stammered in a horrified voice with emotional amber eyes while Naoki took a step forward.

"They did. But I would say that the results were more than worth it." The scarlet-haired girl spoke in an unfazed voice as she flexed her fist while her tabi boots cladded upon the floor.

The acrobat shuddered as she listened to the girl's nonchalant words as she now began to see just why Elle regarded the girl to be handled with great caution.

All the while the princess exchanged a composed glance with her soldier while they watched with careful eyes as the girl walked forward.

Only for Elle to take them by surprise when she grasped a hold of the redhead's sleeve just as the other girl paused in her step.

"This isn't you Naoki! This isn't you at all. They took you away when you were a little girl and made you into something that you are not. You're forcing yourself to be the weapon that they made you to be!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she held onto the older girl's wrist while the redhead regarded her with emotionless brown eyes.

Azula could only roll her eyes as she rubbed the bridge of her nose while she stared at her girlfriend in mild aggravation.

While both Mai and Ty Lee watched Elle with a touching fondness in their eyes over the gentle girl's tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve.

"You think I'm forcing myself?" Naoki pondered in turn with her wrist in Elle's hand while the shorter girl nodded her head.

"Soft hearted peasant." The princess grumbled in an annoyed voice as she scowled at the two girls.

While trying to squash the slight twinge of jealousy that she felt over her girlfriend having bonds with someone from before they met.

"I do! There's no way that you could really want to do any of this. You saved my life twice. There's more to you than this. I can see it in your eyes." Elle replied as Naoki removed her wrist from her grip while an eerie smile still graced the redhead's lips.

It was a creepy smile that didn't seem genuine in the least.

Almost as if she wore a fake smile as a mask to cover her deepest emotions.

"I don't get it Elle. Why do you talk like that?" The scarlet-haired girl queried with a tilt of her head as she casually removed a white glove from her pocket.

While the highborn women and the old sage observed curiously as she casually slipped the glove onto her hand.

"Talk like what?" The blonde-haired girl answered in a puzzled voice with the redhead still gazing at her oddly as she slipped her fingers into her combat glove.

"You keep going on about helping others. About showing kindness. I don't understand why you speak of such strange things." Naoki stated with a shrug of her shoulders while Elle blinked as she chewed on her lower lip.

It was evident to Team Azula that the two were already acquainted.

More than the princess cared for.

While the royal woman continued to stare possessively at the two younger girls while supervising their interactions closely.

"Strange things? It's not strange to show kindness to others! We can never get enough love and peace! It's the recipe for happiness! That's what my mother used to always tell me!" Elle announced in a cheerful voice with a bright smile on her lips while Azula scrunched up her nose in distaste.

All the while Ty Lee smiled widely with Azula groaning in annoyance beside her.

"But it is. People don't just help out others. There's always an ulterior motive. There is no such thing as kindness in this life." The scarlet-haired girl spoke with her other glove sliding over her fingers while their audience listened in puzzlement.

"If that's so. Then why does it bother you when I speak of kindness?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a careful voice as a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek when the redhead's predatory eyes gazed at her more closely.

She was well aware that she had to proceed carefully with Naoki.

All it would take is one wrong move and then Naoki would kill her.

"Don't you think that you would be better off spending your time worrying about your own wellbeing? I mean. Isn't it rather silly to worry about me? With as weak as you are…your chances of being taken back for redistribution are actually quite high. Just focus on yourself Elle. You'll regret it if you don't." Naoki advised in a chilling voice with a disturbingly calm smile while stepping past Elle's trembling form.

While the highborn women stared on with worry in their eyes as Azula clenched her jaw in renewed concern.

Only to be taken by surprise once more when her young girlfriend rushed after the redhead for a second time.

"W-wait Naoki! Even if that is true! I can't just accept that answer! I truly believe that there's hope for every living being! There's hope for Azula-sama! And there's hope for Zoe! And everyone else! And that includes you too!" Elle shouted in an increasingly frantic voice as she grasped a hold of the redhead's shirt while her friends listened in an affected silence.

"Elle…" Ty Lee trailed off in a moved voice with Mai gazing on with blinking tawny eyes in astonishment beside her.

While Azula just regarded the young girl with a cold icy glare as she tried her hardest to pretend as if the girl's words didn't touch her heart.

"There is no hope. There is no joy. And there is no salvation. This existence is a hellscape. There is no meaning to be found here. We were born to suffer." The scarlet-haired girl countered in a passionless voice with her bleak words causing the younger girl to stare back with widening amber eyes.

The four older girls were completely taken aback by the girl's dark declaration.

It was a statement so depressing that even Mai was stunned by the redhead's claim.

"T-that's not true!" The blonde-haired girl protested with a shake of her head while the redhead let out a humorless chuckle.

"Who was there for us when we needed it? Back then on that day…. who saved us?" Naoki responded in an emotionless voice as she turned to gaze over her shoulder at Elle's recoiling face.

The group was silent as the blonde swallowed before averting her eyes with a sense of disappointment in her gaze that somehow managed to provoke a chord within Team Azula.

"N-no one saved us." Elle muttered with vanishing cheer as Naoki still smiled back at her.

"Where were these wonderful friends of yours when we were being led down the death march?" The scarlet-haired girl demanded in a colder voice as her words caused the older girl's eyes to widen in horror.

"T-they weren't there. I-I hadn't met them yet." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a mousy voice as the redhead took another step closer.

"And when your parents were murdered? Who saved them? What about for everyone else? Did anyone save the city from being burnt to the ground?" The scarlet-haired girl pressed in a forceful voice with her eyes narrowing back into the younger girl's innocent amber gaze.

"N-no one was there." The blonde-haired girl whispered in a solemn voice as she hung her head with her princess pursing her lips into a displeased snarl.

"And when your brother beat you? Who saved you then? Did any heroes ride to your rescue?" Naoki pondered as she stepped closer while Elle fretfully grasped at her sleeves.

"N-no one." Elle answered in a truly depressed voice as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"And when they enslaved me and branded me a number. Subjected me to pain you couldn't even begin to possibly imagine. Who saved me?" The scarlet-haired girl questioned in a callous voice with a tiny spark of something unseen shimmering beneath her cold brown eyes.

A shudder traveled throughout the air as both Mai and Ty Lee turned to gaze at Azula's scowling face once more.

While the royal woman glared back at them understanding that they were trying to guilt her into feeling remorse for using forced prison labor to strengthen their war effort.

"N-nobody saved you Naoki. You…saved yourself." The blonde-haired girl stated in a downcast voice with her eyes gazing down at her feet while the redhead stared back with haunting brown eyes.

"These people are not your friends. They don't care about you. They only want to use you for their own gain. And I am not your friend either. Did you really think that I let you and the others out of your cells because I wanted to save all of you?" Naoki asked in a chilling voice with her heartless words cutting deep into Elle's wounded heart.

"Shut your mouth! That's not true!" The brown-haired woman yelled out with her friends bristling beside her while they now glared at the other teenager.

"I am through with listening to this girl talk." The princess snorted as she stood up with her icy eyes glaring back at the redhead's passionless gaze.

"The only reason why I did so was because I knew that I would have a much easier time making it out alive if I had living decoys to function as my flesh shields. And by some stroke of luck you survived. But I digress…" The scarlet-haired girl confessed with a faint smirk on her lips while her cold eyes never once flinched from the monarch's ruthless stare.

"You know. I am really starting to wonder why we gave this girl water." The markswoman stated in an annoyed voice with the princess scoffing in agreement.

While the captain still observed the two with calm hazel eyes as she paid close attention to the redhead's posture.

'This girl…she carries herself with great power.' Zoe thought with curiosity still flashing in her eyes.

All the while the old sage still stood hunched over with her hands grasping onto her staff as she slowly hobbled forward once more.

"E-even if all of that is true. Then why Naoki? Why did you save me back in the war zone?" Elle pondered in a soft-spoken voice as she raised her eyes to gaze back into Naoki's shrouded brown gaze while the redhead's lips almost seemed to crease downward ever so slight.

Just as the four highborn women watched with attentive eyes when the redhead abruptly crouched forward in an obvious combat stance.

Only for their eyes to widen in disbelief when the girl seeming vanished into thin air.

They stared on in shock with recognition flashing in even Zoe and Azula's stoic eyes.

Just as the redhead reappeared behind the stunned blonde not an instant later with their backs to one another.

"How did she do that? What was that speed?" Ty Lee breathed in alarm with her mouth open in astonishment while Mai gazed on in mutual bewilderment.

And Azula's callous golden eyes were now flashing in fascination as she regarded the redhead with even greater intrigue than before.

'Interesting…this one warrants further observation. Perhaps…I can somehow sway her to my side?' The princess thought with her fists planted on her shapely hips while she nodded thoughtfully.

'What speed…this young girl is no ordinary warrior…' The captain thought with her hazel eyes still staring back at the redhead in fascination.

All the while the redhead and the blonde now stood back to back with the younger girl trembling with sweat on her brow when the older girl's voice flowed into her ear.

"There is only one truth in this life Elle. And that is that strength rules supreme. Up until this point you have managed to survive by fluke alone because you have continuously sought protection with those stronger than you. I advise you to become stronger. Because you will not be able to rely on luck forever." Naoki spoke with her back turned to Elle's shaking form while the innocent girl now gazed on with worried amber eyes.

The small girl's shoulders slumped as she swallowed with her eyes staring downward just as the redhead began to stride away once more.

"I tried to tell you young Component. This one is too headstrong to listen to reason." The sage scoffed with her wrinkled hands grasping her staff while the redhead glided across the floor.

"Tell me how those soldiers got from your land into mine. Now." Azula commanded in a supremely authoritative voice as she came to a stop before the redhead while she glared down into the younger girl's unfazed brown eyes. laughed up at her.

Only for her golden eyes to narrow in anger when the girl had the gall to laugh up at her.

"Figure it out for yourself. I don't take orders from you." The scarlet-haired girl quipped as she stood on one foot while the princess's golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

All the while both noblewomen shivered as they mused that it would not likely end well for the girl.

"Is that so peasant? Well then. I suppose I will just have to you a brutal lesson in respect." The princess remarked in a sadistic voice with her fingers uncurling off her toned biceps while she glared down at the redhead's unbothered countenance.

"Painful? You have strong energy. But being born into great wealth doesn't make you superior. Rather…I would say the opposite." Naoki declared in a sanguine voice as she balanced on one foot while Azula's golden eyes widened in murderous fury.

Only for the princess's golden eyes to tremble in even greater anger when a wooden bowl soared into the back of her head while her blood boiled as she listened to her captain's amused laughter.

"Bah! Just go kill each other and get out of my house! It's not like anyone cares if either of you die! Stupid brats!" The elderly woman barked with her staff waving in the air while her childhood friends sweatdropped from their seats.

"Wretched old crone! I'll be seeing you scream in the dungeons soon enough!" Azula bellowed over her shoulder with her callous eyes shaking in anger as she glared back at scoffing old crone while the two noblewomen sighed in exasperation.

All the while Zoe failed to suppress her chuckles as she remained unfazed under her leader's death glare.

Only for the two of them to turn their attention back to the peculiar redhead when the girl began lightly hopping on her tabi booted feet.

"If you don't mind Azula. Elle and I have much to do. So, I would appreciate it if you got lost." The scarlet-haired girl spoke in a voice of unwavering confidence in mid hop with her brown eyes gazing up into the princess's increasingly angered yet perplexed eyes.

It was obvious to all present that the girl was by no means normal.

Yet most concerning of all was that the redhead wasn't exhibiting emotions of any kind!

"Huh? We do?" The blonde-haired girl asked in her usual lovably naïve voice as she blinked while her big sister's watched in growing concern.

"The girl belongs to me. I am her superior. And yours as well. Runaway slave." The princess stated in a truly cold voice as she took a step closer while staring down at the redhead's aggravatingly uninterested face.

"I am the leader of the Rosewood Three and I say that you are not one of us. None of you are." Naoki retorted in an emotionless voice with her words cutting through the air like a knife while Azula clenched her jaw as she glared down at her.

While Mai and Ty Lee continued to gaze on in confusion as they turned to Elle while the young girl chewed on her lip in nervousness.

"That's not true Naoki. Maybe if you just gave Azula-sama a chance you would like her." Elle chimed in in a mousy voice with Naoki scoffing while she never once flinched from Azula's imposing death stare.

"I could care less that you fancy yourself the leader of three peasants. From this moment forward you now serve me. Just like Elle." Azula announced in a smug voice with a returning smirk on her lips while she stood regally with her palms folded behind her back.

'If I can establish myself as the leader of this one…then I will have yet another war power at my disposal. Which is to say nothing of the secrets that I would uncover of my enemies on the other side. Yes…that will work out splendidly!' The princess thought with her crimson lips curving into a refined smile only for her eyes to narrow in renewed rage when the redhead broke out into mocking laughter.

The others were silent as they stared on in unease as the redhead chuckled beneath the palm of her hand.

"Why would I serve you? When you are inferior to me?" The scarlet-haired girl questioned in a smooth voice with both feet sinking into the flooring while the monarch stared down at her in outrage.

"You a former slave have the nerve to call me your inferior?" Azula demanded in an increasingly violent voice as she breathed out fire from her nostrils.

Now that enraged her.

How dare this girl speak to her with such disrespect!

An escaped slave of all people!

"You aristocrats are all the same. You think that wealth makes you strong. That couldn't be further from the truth. It makes you weak and dependent on others. So weak that you can't even do the simplest of tasks on your own. It's comical really." Naoki answered as she clenched her gloved fingers before her smirking face while Azula now looked as if she truly wanted to kill her.

While Mai and Ty Lee gazed on with wincing expressions as they watched Azula scowl down at the girl in great dislike.

"Big words coming from a girl who couldn't even fight off her slavers." The princess snorted in a taunting voice with her hand sliding down over the hilt of her sword while she glared down at the unfettered redhead.

All the while Zoe continued to watch closely with her hazel eyes never leaving the teenager and her leader.

"Azula…maybe if you tried speaking to her as an equal, she would be more receptive?" Ty Lee suggested from her seat with Mai failing to conceal her snort of amusement beside her.

"I was once weak but now I am strong. The strongest of all. That's why they wanted me. Because they knew what I had the power to become. They thought that they could control me. And now they're sleeping with maggots." The scarlet-haired girl boasted in a proud voice with her gloved fist before her face while the princess listened in grudging interest.

While the two noblewomen shivered once more as they exchanged an uncertain look with one another.

It was clear that these people created a monster.

"I can't say I disagree with her. You tell me I lack class all the time but the three of you can't even cook your own dinner if your life depended on it." The captain remarked with a smirk while she leaned against the doorway while the other three women glared back at her.

"From the look of it she's the only one who would be able to fight without breaking a nail or messing up her hair." Naoki declared in a smug voice as Azula's golden eyes now widened in rage once more while Zoe let out an approving chuckle.

"I like you kid. Naoki was it?" Zoe pondered in an intrigued voice with Azula staring back at her in anger.

"Zoe!" Azula snarled with her soldier just smirking back at her while Naoki briefly glanced the warrior.

"That's right. And you are Zoe." The scarlet-haired girl said in an impassive voice as she gazed between the two firebenders with impassive brown eyes that never once wavered in emotion.

While the princes still glared down at her with icy golden eyes just as the monarch began to flare her powerful chi.

All the while the captain did the same from the corner of the room as the two noblewomen and their young friend watched in fascination.

And the old woman poured herself another glass of water while she observed with glazed golden eyes.

Just as the two highborn women's chi continued to soar to frightening heights while all but the sage sweated in intimidation.

"I will ask you once more girl. How did those soldiers get into my territory?" Azula questioned in a terrifying voice with her imposing golden eyes staring down at the redhead's unblinking face.

Only for the others to stare on in disbelief when the girl never shrunk under the princess's signature death glare.

Instead the redhead just smiled once more as she met the older woman's increasingly frustrated golden glare.

"Are you two finished yet?" Naoki queried in a completely unfazed voice with her passionless eyes staring up into Azula's narrowing golden eyes.

"It's no use princess. She doesn't scare. You could glare at her all day long and I suspect that she wouldn't so much as blink. I have to admit. I have never seen anything like this before." The captain spoke up with surprise in her voice while her princess turned to scowl back at her.

Before glaring back down at the redhead once more just as her royal chi finally lowered back to its normal volume.

'Incredible. That girl doesn't even flinch from Zoe and Azula!' The brown-haired woman thought with her brown-gray eyes agape in astonishment.

"T-the researchers took away Naoki's ability to feel emotion. She doesn't process things like you and I do. It's horrible what they did to her." Elle informed in a saddened voice while her friends gazed at her in an unnerved silence before turning back to the unfazed redhead.

"I don't care if the girl can feel emotion or not. She will talk." The princess insisted with lightning beginning to churn from her fingertips while her subordinates barring the captain shuddered in fear.

Only for the old woman's voice to shout out at her once more while she turned around to glare back at the crone in loathing.

"I don't care about this meaningless squabbling or the dead men in the forest! I have waited a long time to speak to the Component! And I will wait no longer! You either sit down or get out! But I warn you rude one. If you leave before we are concluded you will never find this hut again." The sage called out as she held her staff in her wrinkled hand while the princess gazed back at her in fury.

While the two noblewomen sighed as they watched the redhead begin to walk past the angered monarch.

"It is not your place to tell me what to do old woman." Azula snapped with her golden eyes glaring at Naoki as the redhead strode past her.

"She has a point. We didn't come here to battle. We came here in search of information that would help young Elle master her power." Zoe agreed as she pushed her body off the wall while Azula just turned to scowl at Naoki's back.

"When I am finished here you will tell me what I want to know. If you cooperate, I just might make it worth your while. If not then you'll find yourself regretting the day that you crossed the Great Princess Azula." The princess spoke in a ruthless voice with her frigid gaze following the redhead's back while annoyance flashed in her eyes when the girl ignored her once more.

"Hn. You talk too much for my liking." The scarlet-haired girl responded in an indifferent voice while the princess stared after her with venom in her golden eyes.

Just as she came to a stop with the captain's statuesque form looming over her while she gazed up into the soldier's composed hazel gaze.

The two gazed at each other intently for the briefest of moments.

Before the noblewoman watched as the young warrior wordlessly stepped right past her.

The four highborn women exchanged a puzzled glance as they gazed after the strange girl.

Each of them trying and failing to figure out just what it was about the redhead that seemed so…off.

All the while Elle was making her way back over to her big sister's only to pause in her step when the redhead called out to her.

"Elle." Naoki stated in an emotionless voice as Elle turned around to nervously face her while Azula glared at her with a possessive gleam in her golden eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Elle answered in a meek voice with her friends watching their interaction closely.

The four highborn women were already sensing that their young friend seemed to cave in to the redhead's will.

Not that it surprised them any.

Given how Elle had a tendency to submit under even the slightest hint of pressure.

"There are many people after your head as well as my mine. As we speak, they are coming for us. You only have two choices. You can either fight or die." The scarlet-haired girl announced in a blunt voice with her words causing the blonde to now tremble in fear.

The princess's crimson lips pursed into an even deeper scowl as she glared on beside her worried subordinates.

It irked her to no end that this girl was refusing to recognize her authority!

This will be rectified soon enough.

"W-what am I supposed to do? I'm not a warrior and I don't even know how to use this power yet." The blonde-haired girl blurted out in a fretful voice as she chewed on her lip while the redhead eyed her impassively.

"What else? Start by researching the previous holder of the power." Naoki advised with a hand on her hip while Elle rapidly nodded her head.

"Oh! That sounds like a good idea Naoki. I hadn't thought of that." Elle admitted sheepishly as she scratched her cheek while Azula rolled her eyes and her big sisters gazed at her fondly.

"Honestly Elle. You and Katsu can be so dense. Sometimes I feel like I am the only one of us with a brain." The scarlet-haired girl sighed with a hand running down her hair while the highborn women still listened in confusion.

"S-sumimasen." The blonde-haired girl mumbled adorably only to jump when her princess pounded her fist against the wall.

"Peasant! I am the one in charge here. And you will report everything that you tell Elle to me. Is that understood girl?" Azula barked in a pompous voice with her finger pointing at the two girls' while her friends sighed beside her.

"You're doing a real swell job of winning that girl over Azula." Mai snorted with a roll of her eyes while Azula glared at her from the corner of her eye.

Only for their attention to drift back to the two when they noticed that the redhead had ignored the princess completely.

"Okay. I seriously have to ask you. Are you actually into that?" Naoki inquired with a tilt of her head as Elle blushed with a hand on her cheek while the highborn women sweatdropped as Azula turned red in fury.

While Azula gritted her teeth in anger when both her strongest soldier and the old woman laughed at her expense.

"O-oh yes! Azula-sama is so dreamy! I love her so much! She's the queen of my heart! She's so beautiful! And she's so brilliant! And so confident! And so strong! And-" Elle rambled in a lovesick voice only for the redhead to slap her hand over her mouth.

All the while the princess's anger abated as she now swelled in height with a gratified smirk returning to her full lips.

"That's enough. I'll puke if you tell me anymore." The scarlet-haired girl stated rudely with her words removing the smile from the princess's mouth as she now glared a hole through her head.

"Kid's got strange tastes." The markswoman muttered in a monotone voice while the princess's golden eyes now glared at her as the acrobat smiled widely.

"That's for certain. Component the girl may be but she doesn't know how to pick em." The sage scoffed with the soldier chuckling from across the room once more while the princess exhaled fire from her nostrils.

"I really could care less if you are into rich women. All that I care about is that you make yourself useful. If you get my drift." Naoki spoke in an emotionless voice as her hand fell back to her side while Elle swallowed once more.

"W-what happens if I say that I don't want to fight?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in a nervous voice as a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek while the redhead's passionless eyes gazed back into her own.

While her big sister's and her princess stared warningly at the young assassin as she placed her hands in her pants pockets while an eerie smile formed on her lips.

"Simple. The Rosewood Three will become the Rosewood Two. We'll move on without you. And everything will proceed just as it would have." The scarlet-haired girl declared in a chilling voice as the blonde turned away with her amber eyes wide in fear.

The death threat was received loud and clear by all four Fire Nation women.

The princess bared her teeth in a merciless stare while the acrobat clenched her fists beside her.

"You do that and we'll make sure that you regret it!" The brown-haired woman called out in a protective voice with a scowl on her usually kind lips while the markswoman glared on in agreement.

Only to find themselves gazing on in anger to see that their words did little to calm Elle's innocent nerves.

"Your friends can say what they like but I know that you understand the nature of my power." Naoki stated as she took a step forward while Elle took a step backwards.

"Don't you dare threaten her. You have some nerve! Elle helped you." Mai snapped in a defensive voice as she stood up knives in hand while Azula also held her hand over the hilt of her blade.

And Zoe watched the two closely from where she stood just as fully prepared to defend her young friend.

"I-I do. You're the speed warrior." Elle answered in a shaken voice with her words increasing her friend's curiosity as Naoki smiled at her while she placed a booted foot on the floor.

Only for the group to watch once more when the other teenager jumped with great speed that required the full focus of Zoe and Azula to even follow her movements.

Just as the girl landed behind the small blonde with her cold brown eyes now gazing tauntingly back into the princess's narrowed golden gaze.

"There is no one faster than me. And there is no target that can outrun me. If you don't believe me just ask those fools in the forest." Naoki boasted with her hands still in her pockets while she turned to smile back at Elle's sweating face.

'Speed? That is her specialty?' Azula thought with her possessive golden eyes never leaving her handmaid's innocent face while she snorted fire through her nostrils as a warning against harming her pet.

The girl may possess great speed.

But her evolved bending is even better she thought with her lips pursed into a dominant snarl.

"I-I…get it Naoki. What are you planning to do when they c-come?" The blonde-haired girl asked in a timid voice as she grasped the sleeves of her blouse while the redhead smiled even wider.

"Do you really have to ask?" The scarlet-haired girl pondered in turn in a confident voice with a growing smirk on her lips while the slightly younger girl swallowed once more.

"Bloodthirsty little brat." The elderly woman muttered with her staff in hand while the redhead held her head high.

"P-please. Don't hurt any innocents." Elle begged in a worried voice while Azula rolled her eyes at the back of her head.

All the while the two noblewomen turned to cast a scolding stare at the princess's snorting face as she returned the gesture back at them.

"You waste your breath young one. Your time would be much better spent mastering your power than trying to change what cannot be changed." The sage advised with her aged eyes gazing back at the blonde's disconcerted face.

'The peasant is too soft for her own good.' The princess wondered with a scowl on her lovely lips while she found herself shaking her head in an almost fond fashion.

But even so.

Strange as it was.

She wouldn't have her little girlfriend any other way.

"That's not your concern Elle. Right now, you should be focusing solely on becoming stronger. We're counting on you. Don't let us down." Naoki instructed in a stern voice with her brown eyes gazing back at Elle's now rapidly nodding face while Team Azula gazed between the two in confusion.

While they pondered just what it was that the two girls went through that would make such starkly contrasting people to be so willing to work with one another.

One an innocent pacifist and the other a seemingly bloodthirsty killer.

"Right! I'll do that! May love and peace win the day!" The blonde-haired girl cheered with a fist in the air while her big sister's managed to smile fondly once more.

All the while Azula groaned as she sat down with her face in the palm of her hand while Zoe listened in amusement.

"To carnage and bloodshed." The red-haired girl responded with a small smile on her lips as the others sweatdropped when the blonde still smiled brightly.

"Maybe someday we can even play Mario Kart together!" Elle announced in a cheerful voice with Azula scrunching up her nose as she sighed heavily yet again.

While Mai and Ty Lee both exchanged a fond look before gazing back at their chipper little sister.

Just as Zoe blinked with her hazel eyes taking on a curious gleam while gazing oddly at the girl who just recently dubbed her big sister.

'Perhaps she truly is from another land. There are so many wonders that young Elle speaks of that I have never heard of. How bizarre.' The captain thought with her arms crossed over her breasts while for the briefest of moments the redhead also looked puzzled.

"What's Mario Kart?" Naoki questioned in a nonchalant voice only for Elle to gaze at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"You don't know what Mario Kart is! It's one of the best video games ever!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with her girlfriend letting out another groan of irritation.

"Video games?" The scarlet-haired girl asked once more with a spark of something unseen deep in her brown eyes while the younger girl gazed at her in sympathy.

"You haven't even heard of video games? That's horrible. They really did take away your childhood. Maybe I can show them to you sometime?" Elle spoke in a soft voice with her friends gazing between the two while Naoki hardened her gaze once more.

"I have no time for your childish games. I am pursuing power and strength. Nothing else matters to me." The scarlet-haired girl replied in a colder voice before pushing the dejected blonde only for the princess's voice to bark out into the air.

"Peasant! Get back over here. I demand that you service me!" Azula ordered in a spoiled voice with her hands regally folded in her lap while her childhood friends gazed at her in exasperation.

Only to find themselves sighing when the young handmaid immediately began scurrying over to the smirking monarch's side.

"Yes Azula-sama! As you command!" The blonde-haired girl cried out while the older woman smiled in approval with her hands clasped in her robed lap.

Only for the princess's pleased smile to waver ever so slightly when the redhead turned around to stare back at her in unhidden disgust.

"That is pathetic Elle. You've become some rich woman's bitch coming when she calls like some trained puppy." Naoki commented in a passionless voice with Elle now sulking as she came to a stop before Azula while the older woman glared at her imposingly.

As did both Mai and Ty Lee as they scowled over the unflattering comparison.

"I-I'm not Azula-sama's bitch." Elle protested lamely in a pout as she stood obediently before Azula while the redhead gazed at her for a long moment.

"She is indeed. She is mine. She submits to my will. And so soon will you. Because my will is absolute." The princess remarked in a voice of unfathomable authority as her domineering gaze stared frigidly back at the redhead's unemotional countenance.

While her serving girl smiled with a hand on her dainty cheek.

Only for her handmaid to swoon when she turned to cast her possessive gaze over her once more while she let out a dominant growl that had the smaller girl adorably quivering under her gaze.

While both noblewomen cast their leader a scolding scowl for pretty much reinforcing what the other teenager's words.

"Oh Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl swooned in a lovable voice as she flushed while her princess gazed at her in approval.

Only for everyone but the old sage to turn when the redhead let out another mocking laugh with her head tipped back while the princess's eyes flashed in rage once more.

And both Mai and Ty Lee shivered as they mused that sooner or later that girl was going to regret openly laughing at Azula.

"You think that asserting yourself over Elle makes you our leader? Don't make me laugh! You aren't worthy of me!" The scarlet-haired girl retorted with a smile on her lips while her brown eyes took on a deranged gleam as she met the monarch's enraged stare.

"Well princess. It would seem that this one does not bow to you." The captain commented in a teasing voice with her fingers on her biceps while her ruler turned to glare a hole through her skull.

"When I am concluded here. I am going to be paying you a very gruesome visit. And then we will see if you are capable of backing up your words." Azula informed in a cruel voice with her callous eyes never leaving the teenager's face.

While her lips pursed into a tight scowl as her gazed flickered down to the abnormal rapid movements of the redhead's feet.

'The mechanics of her ability require further observation.' The princess thought in a calculating fashion as she placed her arms on the sides of the old chair.

"Oh, I can back it up. That and so much more. I am five and a half feet of death and destruction. I don't tire and my structure is almost completely immune to pain." Naoki announced as her hair flowed behind her while she energetically moved up and down on her feet.

While the highborn women gazed at her in increased puzzlement just as the acrobat shuddered over the girl's gleeful boast.

"Really? Good to know that I can use you for target practice." Azula sneered in an aggressive voice with her golden eyes still glaring at the eager redhead in annoyance.

"That's quite the impressive array of talent for one so young." Zoe stated with obvious curiosity in her voice as she regarded the redhead in growing interest.

'She almost reminds me of when I was younger.' The captain thought with a stony nod while the redhead continued to stamp her feet on the wooden floor.

"Naoki can't do what you say Azula-sama. She believes in following her will alone! Whatever you want her to do. She's bound to do the opposite!" Elle advised in a helpful voice with a raised finger while Azula scowled as she gazed at her from the corner of her eye.

While the markswoman gazed at her leader in entertainment over the spoiled woman getting angry over a fighter refusing to bow before her.

"Speaking of that. Where are you off too anyway Naoki? You almost seem as if you are getting warmed up for a work out." The blonde-haired girl asked in a much more amicable voice than her master while the redhead smiled maliciously once more.

All the while the group stared at the teenager in perplexity as the girl continued to tap her speedy feet on the floor.

"I have some business to attend to." The scarlet-haired girl answered in a chilling voice as her booted feet began to move so fast that they started to blur.

While the highborn women stared down at her feet in increased surprise as their mouths fell open in evident bafflement.

"I very much doubt that you will listen but death lurks in that forest. If you leave this hut in that condition you may not survive." The elderly woman informed in a mirthless voice as she gazed over her shoulder at the redhead's undaunted face.

While the princess and the captain shared a momentary serious glance as their thoughts once more returned to their mysterious pursuer.

The puppeteer.

"Your concern is wasted old woman. There is nothing that I fear. My will is my own and I will never alter my path for anyone." Naoki stated in a proud voice with her gloved fist clenching over the hilt of her sword while the old sage snorted.

While Team Azula still watched her feet shift rapidly upon the floor as her smile grew even larger.

"Have it your way child. But don't say I didn't warn you." The sage scoffed as she turned away with her staff clanging on the floor while the redhead's brown eyes shimmered in a bloodthirsty delight.

"See Azula-sama? She's a free spirit just like me!" Elle chirped in a cheerful voice with a bright smile while her big sisters gazed at her oddly.

Only for Azula to roll her eyes at her in a smug manner before turning back to the murderous redhead in grudging curiosity.

"I'm not number ten. And I'm not number nine. Nor am I number eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Or two." The scarlet-haired girl called out in an eerie voice with her words flowing through the air as the group still peered at her in bewilderment over her bizarre counting.

Only to turn to their young friend when the blonde beamed widely before crying out in excitement.

"Oh! I know where this is going!" The blonde-haired girl piped with her friends staring at her curiously while they watched the redhead hold up a gloved hand above her head.

With a lone finger raised into the air while the young assassin still wore her signature smile as she landed on the floor once more.

"I am number one!" Naoki shouted with her fist clenched before her face just as her chi began to flare while Azula let out an aggravated scoff.

"Joy. A little Azula." Mai stated in a monotone voice as Azula glared at her for comparing the two of them.

While the group continued to watch the red chi surge with nervousness in both the acrobat and the markswoman's eyes.

This girl was far too eager to murder than they were comfortable with!

"You are mistaken peasant. I am number one!" Azula bellowed with a finger pointing smugly at her chest while her girlfriend gushed in adoration beside her.

While Mai and Ty Lee sighed over her hubris.

"Keep telling yourself that princess." The scarlet-haired girl taunted as she sunk into a crouch while the princess stared at her with imposing golden eyes.

"Well Azula it looks like you finally found someone to match your gigantic ego!" Ty Lee exclaimed with her usual smile while Azula let out a haughty snort as she sunk back in her still.

All the while still glaring at the redhead in anger over the girl's refusal to acknowledge her will.

Only for the group to listen in suspicion when the redhead turned to speak to their innocent friend once more.

Only to find themselves stumped when the teenager spoke up in a foreign tongue yet again with a confident smile on her lips.

"_I'll return to collect you when you are finished here Elle. I'll see you then." _Naoki spoke from over her shoulder while Elle's cheer instantly faded from her eyes.

Something that did not escape the attentive notice of her highborn friends.

Elle's hands fell down to her sides as she stood swallowing the lump that was in her throat.

While her four friends turned to gaze at her in concern with their eyes now narrowing protectively as they turned to glare back at the redhead.

Only for their eyes to widen in disbelief when they saw that the girl was already gone.

The teenager stood numb with her gentle eyes shimmering in emotion as she gazed off in a trance into the distance with her breath seeming to leave her body.

All the while never even hearing her friend's voices asking if she was okay.

Those soldiers were after her and Naoki.

And now Naoki is here to take her back.

Away from Azula-sama.

She grasped at her blouse with her lips curling downward as she barely noticed her princess's warm hand touching her shoulder.

'I…don't want to leave a life this wonderful. Leave behind friends like Mai…Ty Lee…even Nako and Zoe…and most of all Azula-sama…this is my home.' Elle thought with her eyes agape in emotion while she shook in worry.

And soon she began to feel as if she was standing alone in a timeless voice without her friends to hold her up.

Without her princess!

That is what it would be like if she left.

She knew that beyond all doubt.

This is her home.

And it always will be.

Right here beside the Princess of the Fire Nation.

The mighty woman of her dreams.

Her Azula-sama.

**AN:**

**So, this chapter was obviously mostly about introducing Naoki.**

**And there are a few things that I want to cover.**

**The reason why Azula and Zoe didn't attack Naoki was because they couldn't read her emotions. They were having trouble predicting if she was an ally or an enemy. They were concerned that she might cut Elle or the sage down if they tried. **

**And they came to the sage to learn more about Elle's power. Fighting Naoki would have only distracted them from their main goal.**

**Also, in my story powerful chi users like Zoe and Azula can figure out if another chi user has potent chi. They could sense that Naoki was not a weakling, and that if they were to provoke her into battle. That it could destroy the sage's tree and they feared that Mava would die in the process. And therefore, stripping them of the only source of information on the Component.**

**Another ability that I have added to powerful benders in my expanded universe is the ability to 'flex' their chi to intimidate and force targets into submission. Azula and Zoe had been trying to do that with Naoki. But they were surprised to find that it had no effect on Naoki.**

**Also, we got to see that Naoki has very little interest in Azula and the others as of this moment. And Azula is finding that she can't sway everyone to her side by barking orders at them.**

**One of the themes of the story is learning to be content with what you have. As the story goes on, we'll touch on this theme with both Azula and Rieko, two powerful monarchs who continue to strive for more and more, never seeming to be satisfied with what they already have.**

**Azula will come to learn that her status as royalty does not mean that she is superior to people of lower birth. And that there will be people that she meets, who will refuse to bow down to her.**

**The way that Azula secured Elle's devotion does not work on Naoki. And unlike Zoe, Mai, Ty Lee, Nako and others. Naoki is not Fire Nation. So, trying to go about recruit Naoki by telling her that she is superior is not the right angle for Azula to work on. **

**And we also saw that Naoki is more or less just there to bring Elle back. She has no particular desire to kill Team Azula. But at the same time, she doesn't even find them worth speaking to at this moment in time.**

**Another important detail is that Azula and Zoe are aware that Silah is hunting them. And they know that it would be foolish to actively seek out a battle while a mysterious enemy is observing them. It just isn't worth their time to subdue Naoki. **

**Because even if they capture her, at least one of them would be heavily injured in the process. And it wouldn't be smart to expend their energy on a non-hostile fighter when they have an active pursuer after them.**

**And we got a glimpse of Naoki's mindset. She feels that she is superior because she worked her way up from nothing. In her mind, the fact that they coveted her power was all the proof that she needs of her superiority.**

**And because Naoki only just recently gained her freedom, that also means that she won't be receptive to anyone giving her orders. **

**When we reach the flashback chapters, and we get to see both Elle and Naoki's childhoods. We'll get to see more of what Naoki went through. Obviously, the greater focus will be on Elle's struggles. But we'll touch on Naoki as well.**

**For the time being I won't say too much about Naoki's power. **

**I will say that she is a speed warrior. She has discovered a way to move at rapid speeds that surprise even Azula, Zoe, Mai and Ty Lee.**

**We'll dive more into the mechanics of her power later on as we get to know her more. But that's why Elle was nervous around her. Naoki is frighteningly fast. And she didn't want to say anything to make her attack her.**

**To give you a frame of reference on how fast she is. Azula and Zoe are capable of moving at rapid speeds that are considered super human. And the same can be said of Ty Lee with her insanely quick chi-blocking skills. And perhaps Mai as well.**

**To put that into perspective, Azula is probably one of the fastest fighters in the Avatar world. And in my story, she will likely be one of the fastest fighters in the entire series. But Naoki is still faster than her. **

**However, Azula is probably physically stronger plus her flames are the hottest in the Avatar world and she is capable of instantaneous lightning generation. **

**Each fighter has their own strengths and weaknesses. So, while Naoki may have an edge over Azula in the speed department. Azula has an edge over her in other areas.**

**Later on in this arc, we'll get to see more of Naoki's power and how she stacks up in comparison to Azula/Zoe.**

**Right now we just know that Azula and Zoe could tell that she was not a pushover, and that she is likely strong enough to injure/kill people in their party even if they subdue her.**

**And one of the last things that I wanted to go over was the scientist. As Mava stated previously, his chi is on Naoki's body. That means that he has been experimenting on Naoki.**

**At the time being he's an unseen force. But now we know that he exists, and that he is out there. And that he has an unseen agenda that he hopes to fulfill with his test subjects.  
**

**As the arc unfolds, and as we get to see more of Naoki in action. We'll discover more about Naoki, and by extension the effects that these experiments had on her body.**

**And we'll get to see more of how Naoki and Elle interact with one another. And eventually, we'll meet the third girl, Katsu. **

**And it is also important to remember. That whatever Naoki tells Elle is not because Naoki is trying to manipulate Elle. It is what Naoki genuinely believes. She doesn't believe that people help out one another out of the kindness of their heart. There is always a catch.**

**And she likely feels that deep down even Elle wants something in return. In Naoki's view, Elle just won't openly admit it. That doesn't mean that her analysis of Elle is correct. But all the same, that is how Naoki thinks.**

**And while the**** people after Naoki more or less deserve whatever happens to them. It should be stated that when Elle pleads with Naoki. It's not Naoki's tormentors that she is concerned with saving. It is Naoki's plans that may or may not involve innocent people that had no part in Naoki's enslavement.**

**This will provide an interesting contrast to how Elle will react when she discovers some of the cruelties of Ozai and Azula's Fire Nation regime. And what she will do when she discovers these deeds.**

**Well, that's all for now. The next chapter may or may not be a one shot.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-six! The Former Holder! **


	79. The Former Holder

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry for the lateness with this update.**

**As always, I want to thank the many people that reviewed, favorited and followed since the last update.**

**And as usual, to all of my new readers. If you find the story worthy, please continue to favorite/follow as you go along.**

**With that said, please enjoy the chapter. **

_The Former Holder – Chapter Seventy-Six_

"Peasant! I said look at me!" Azula barked in a loud voice as she snapped her fingers in her serving girl's face just as her intended finally registered her presence.

"Yes Azula-sama?" Elle answered in a loyal voice as she turned to meet her master's strict gaze while she calmed when she felt the older woman's strong hand grasp her cheek.

While her big sisters also gazed at her in shared concern.

"Are you alright Elle? What did that girl tell you?" The princess questioned in a possessive voice with her hot breath sweeping against her little girlfriend's trembling cheek.

"Oh! She just told me that she would see me later!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in an unconvincing voice while she shivered pleasantly under the older woman's dominant stare.

"Really? Is that all?" Azula pondered in a forceful voice with her well-manicured fingers holding her little handmaid's cheek.

"Mhm. That's all." Elle stated with a sigh when Azula let out another dominant growl as she glared strictly back into her lovesick eyes.

"You are a terrible liar peasant. In any case it matters not. I will deal with her if she attempts to harm you." The princess declared in a controlling voice as her hand fell back to her side while her serving girl swooned once more.

"O-oh my princess charming…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a gush with her big sister's observing fondly while her master smiled at her once more.

"It will be okay Elle. We'll protect you." Ty Lee assured with a nod while Elle smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah. We will." Mai agreed with a nod of her own while Zoe observed calmly from where she leaned on the door.

Only for all five of them to turn their heads when the old woman tapped her staff on the floor once again.

"Enough distractions! It is time that we returned to focus young Component. Whatever happens outside of this hut does not matter. I don't care if the Fire Nation burns to the ground while we speak. So, it shall burn then! All that matters is this talk." The sage announced as she hobbled forward once more with the five females listening closely once more.

"So be it old hag. But you had better be worth our while." Azula spoke in a rude voice with her lifelong friends groaning beside her in renewed embarrassment.

Leave it to Azula to continually disrespect possibly the oldest person in their nation!

"Forgive us wise sage! We eagerly await your wisdom!" Elle cried out as she bowed respectfully at the approaching old woman while Azula lazily lounged in her seat with a returning smirk on her lips.

"Bloodthirsty your friend may be but she was right. You must get in touch with your heritage." The elderly woman stated as she made her way closer while the highborn women listened in growing intrigue.

"Her heritage?" Zoe questioned in a piqued voice as she watched the hunched over sage nod her head.

"I speak of course of the former holder…the one who held the Component before you." The sage explained with a wrinkled finger now pointing down in the young girl's awestruck face.

"How do we find out who the former hold is?" The brown-haired woman pondered in an amazed voice as she sat with her still healing foot comfortably on the floor.

"Are you inferring to past lives? Like the Avatar cycle?" The princess asked in a stern voice with her authoritative eyes gazing at the old woman's aged face.

"No. As I said before. The passage of the Component is not like the Avatar cycle. Each Avatar is a reincarnation of the past holder. The Avatar today shares a connection with the past lives of all Avatars." The elderly woman instructed in a voice of boundless knowledge while the group listened in fascination.

"Wow. That's amazing isn't it Azula-sama." Elle said in a voice of childlike awe with her girlfriend lazily shrugging her shoulders over her.

"But the Component is another matter entirely. Each Component is a completely different person. And the rules of succession…a truly complicated affair. Elle Turner is no one but Elle Turner. And so was the holder before. And so on. And so, the next shall be if you fail." The sage spoke in an enigmatic voice with her hands upon her staff while the young girl gulped nervously.

The concept of Elle dying and the power going to another was a disturbing thought to all four highborn women.

In some way or another all four of them had grown close with the teenager.

And the last thing they wanted was for the girl to die.

"I-I'll do my best not to fail." The blonde-haired girl piped as her princess gazed at the back of her head unconvinced.

"Do you know the identity of the former holder?" Azula demanded in an ever-interrogative voice with her cold eyes turning to peer at the old woman's aged face while the sage met her gaze.

"Hm. I have a way to find out." The elderly woman responded in a wise voice with the five females listening in anticipation.

"Wise sage! Please tell us how we can uncover the name of the former holder!" Elle chirped in a sweet voice with Ty Lee grinning at her from where she sat on the floor.

"Before I can tell you that gentle Elle. First you and your friends must complete a preliminary task." The sage commented with her hands gripping her staff while the young girl gazed up at her in excitement.

While the four older girls exchanged a look as the princess scowled at the old woman.

"Preliminary task? So be it. These four will do this task while I sit here. Such is the privilege of being royalty." The princess boasted in a smug voice with her boots sprawling out on the floor while all but her pet glared at her.

"She said all of us Azula." The markswoman reminded in her usual voice with her spoiled friend scanning her fingernails with a spoiled smile.

"What do we have to do? Is there a beast that we must slay?" The captain inquired with her fist grasping her sheathed blade while her young friend hurriedly nodded her little head.

"Oh, I know! Perhaps we must perform an act of love and peace!" The blonde-haired girl blurted out in a sweet voice with Mai and Ty Lee smiling fondly at her back.

All the while Azula rolled her eyes over her once more.

Only for the old sage to close her eyes as she clutched her staff while they waited in suspense for the old woman's reply.

"You must fetch ten barrels of water from the stream." The elderly woman announced in a serious voice while all but the young girl nearly fell over in disbelief.

"Ten barrels of water?" Elle repeated in a lovably naïve voice as she held a finger under her chin while Azula's eyes twitched in aggravation as she now glared daggers at the old woman.

"Well! That's not what I was expecting to hear." Ty Lee sighed as she sat up with a smile still on her lips while blue fire now burned from Azula's hands.

"Go fetch your own water peasant! Now you will speak now or I will-" Azula shouted only to find herself hissing in pain not a moment later when a staff slammed down atop her skull.

While everyone not named Elle chuckled in entertainment as they watched her turn red in fury in amusement.

"You will fetch the water rude one or I won't tell you anything at all! Now get!" The sage ordered with her staff now being blocked by the princess's burning hand as she glared up at her with murderous golden eyes.

And then not a second later.

The monarch was once more being restrained by both noblewomen as she breathed a large stream of blue fire in the sage's undaunted face.

"Azula! Stop being so difficult!" Mai snapped as she grunted while pulling back her much more powerful friend as the royal woman seethed in her grip.

"I am going to burn you at the stake!" The princess yelled in a beyond violent voice with her two friends groaning beside her.

Only for her golden eyes to twitch in growing anger when she heard her captain laughing from against the wall.

"You know what they say Your Highness. A good ruler works her way up." Zoe taunted in a humored voice as she pushed her body off the wall while Azula's eyes burned through her skull.

"Shut up Zoe! And all of you go fetch the Agni damned water!" The princess commanded in a domineering voice as she snorted flames from her wrathful nostrils.

Only for her scowl to deepen when the three noblewomen cast her a pointed look.

Just as they all turned to their small friend when the young girl sprang to her feet in adorable excitement.

"Yes, oneesan I have heard the same! A wise man once said that a good leader starts from the very bottom!" The blonde-haired girl chimed in a cheerful voice with a hand in the air while her girlfriend glared down at her.

And her three big sisters now smirked in amusement.

"You will carry a barrel of water rude one. Unless you want me to lock you out of the room and tell the Dragon of House Song in your place!" The elderly woman yelled back with no fear in her voice while the captain smirked as she gazed at the princess's enraged face.

"Yes. Perhaps I will use this knowledge to become Fire Lord." The captain mocked with a hand on her womanly hip while her leader gritted her teeth as she glared her way.

"Come on Azula. Don't you want to show off your muscles to Elle? I bet Elle would love to see her strong princess carry those barrels!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a wide grin that only grew when she watched Azula huff haughtily with her arms folded over her breasts.

"Of course, my muscles are without flaw…" Azula trailed off in a smug voice as she eyed her fingernails while Mai rolled her eyes behind her.

All the while she smiled arrogantly when she noticed how her little serving girl was peering up at her muscular arms in adorable admiration.

"O-oh Azula-sama. Will you lend me your strength once more and help me carry my barrel?" Elle requested in a bashful voice as she shyly kicked at an imaginary pebble while her princess smiled as she flexed a bicep over her.

"Hm. Perhaps I will consider it." The princess purred in a conceited voice just as she felt her little girlfriend embrace her toned bicep while her pet pressed her face into her arm.

"M-my mighty princess charming." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a cute voice just as the older woman began to walk while she clung to her muscular arm.

"You would be lost without my strength little lady." Azula commented in a stern voice as she walked with Elle's face buried in her well-muscled arm.

While the three noblewomen gazed after her in exasperation before they began to follow.

"Ugh. Her ego is so unbearable." The markswoman complained with a roll of her eyes while the acrobat giggle beside her as the followed after the strange couple.

"Maybe! But they sure are pink!" The brown-haired woman answered in a cheery voice as she walked down the stairs once more while the sage watched them for a moment.

Before turning away to gaze back down into her wood stove.

'Perhaps…this young one will be the one. Only time will tell.' The sage thought with her glazed eyes briefly taking on a worried gleam as she sighed under her breath.

While the soldier smirked as she turned to gaze down at her fellow nobles before speaking once more.

"I bet I can carry more than you House Lin." Zoe called out in a smug voice with Mai freezing in her step with her tawny eyes now agape in anger.

"Fine. You're on. Bitch." Mai replied in a venomous voice with Ty Lee sweatdropping between them as she shivered under her glare.

'Is it just me or are they starting to warm up to each other? No. it's probably just me.' Ty Lee thought as she shook her head.

A few minutes later…

The fivesome stepped downstairs to find Nako with her nose buried in a book in the library.

While Saro also browsed an old tome beside her.

And most curiously in the adjacent room.

Jiao was laying on her back with her eyes closed while Zoe turned to cast her an almost fond glance.

One that was not shared by Azula who was now glaring at the sleeping commoner.

Only to deem the woman unworthy of her time as she turned to her royal pilot before barking out an order that caused the poor woman to jump in fright.

"Nako!" The princess shouted in a strict voice as she stood in the doorway just as the two sprang to their feet.

While she watched with approval in her cold eyes when the two dropped in a low bow on the floor before her boots.

"Princess! Did you get the information that you needed?" Nako questioned in a loyal voice as she gazed up at the highborn women looming in the doorway with Azula standing at the forefront.

"Not quite yet. Have you found anything of use in this library?" Azula inquired in a callous voice with just a sliver less cruelty in her tone than normal.

"Erm not yet! But I have no doubt that I will. There is so much to read here!" The royal pilot answered in a thrilled voice while her princess placed her fists on her shapely hips.

The three noblewomen had almost been expecting the monarch to order the girl and the soldier to accompany them.

Only to find themselves taken by surprise when the princess ordered otherwise.

"Continue then…both of you. And report to me anything of interest that you should find." The princess ordered with her fists planted on her hips while she gazed down with cold golden eyes.

"Understood Your Highness!" Nako exclaimed as she bent her head in reverence while Azula offered her a cold nod of approval.

"Good. That is what I like to hear." Azula stated in a stern voice as she strode away once more with her servant girl scurrying after her footfalls.

"Keep on eye out Saro. And make sure no one enters this hut while we are gone." Zoe remarked as she briefly gazed at her subordinate as he arose from his bow.

"Yes captain. I will do that." Saro replied as he watched the five females walk off while he moved to return to his seat.

Only for Zoe to pause as she stopped to gaze in on Jiao's sleeping form with her stony hazel eyes watching the younger woman breath peacefully.

For moment she almost felt like stroking the hair in her partner's eyes.

But she knew better than to indulge in pleasure when there was so much important work to be done.

And with that she wordlessly resumed her stride with her eyes gazing ahead once more as she followed after her monarch.

While Azula glanced down with icy golden eyes once more when she felt Elle take hold of her muscular arm once again.

With the smaller girl now hiding her face in her bicep once more while she soon found herself crushing her serving girl's dainty hand under her own.

All the while Ty Lee walked behind them with a grin on her lips while Mai sighed beside her.

"I love you Azula-sama." Elle confessed for the thousandth time with a blush on her pretty cheeks while she savored how the much taller woman dominantly pulled her along.

"I own you peasant. You will serve me for all of your days! I am going to enslave you until the end of time!" Azula declared with a pompous smile on her crimson lips while she gazed down at her swooning little servant.

While Mai and Ty Lee sweatdropped as Zoe strode behind them with her hazel eyes observing the two in amusement.

"You have a strange way of saying I love you Azula." Mai commented in a monotone voice as she eyed her baby sister with fondness in her tawny eyes.

But if Azula made Elle happy.

Who was she to judge?

"O-ooh Azula-sama you are so romantic…" The blonde-haired girl gushed with a palm on her cheek while she became starry eyed under the older woman's beyond dominant golden stare.

"Like I said…it's pink!" The brown-haired woman giggled with a hand over her mouth while her fellow noblewoman gazed at her in a deadpan silence.

"Of course, I am. I am the prime marital candidate. There is no one stronger." The princess huffed with a smirk on her beautiful lips.

While she enjoyed how her young girlfriend adorably swooned over her word that left her mouth.

And Mai and Ty Lee just sweatdropped once more.

Only Azula would think that strength was the most important factor in choosing a spouse.

"Now that's not necessarily true princess. There are multiple contenders for that title. Most prominent of them are myself and the cherry pit." The captain taunted with her arms folded over her breasts while her princess turned to cast her a foul tempered glare.

"The world will see soon enough that I am absolute. I will conquer the entire world and all who oppose me shall be crushed in the wake of my flames! Never again to rise above the ashes of their shame and humiliation!" Azula bellowed without warning with a gleam of sadistic madness in her golden eyes while she clenched her fists at her shapely hips.

Just as her little girlfriend gazing up at her in awe with her smaller hand still being crushed under her own.

While the three noblewomen now stood sweatdropping behind her as they observed their young friend gush over their leader's maniacal boast.

"You go Azula-sama! You dominate this planet! You can do it! I believe in you!" Elle cheered in a sweet voice with a lovesick smile on her lips while Azula swelled in pride above her with a proud smirk on her lips.

"Aww. You can't get anymore supportive than that Azula." Ty Lee stated in an affectionate voice as they made their way for the door.

"Indeed. My Elle is loyal. She knows who she serves." The princess spoke in a pleased voice with her strict eyes peering down at her serving girl's adorable face while the blonde flushed under her gaze.

Just as they opened the door while they gazed out into the vast forest in returning wonderment as they listened to the sounds of the forest creatures moving about.

It was almost enough to make them forget that they were being stalked and hunted.

Almost.

"Is it safe to be out here? She could have been waiting for us to step outside…" The markswoman trailed off in a paranoid voice as she clutched a knife in hand while she turned to glare around her.

While all but their young servant frowned in agreement.

"I wouldn't worry about it. While she may well be after me and the princess. If she wanted to kill us. She could have surely gotten at least one of us back on that isle. We were almost dead and yet she didn't make a move…" Zoe commented as she strode towards the water barrels while Azula held a finger below her chin in agreement.

And as much as Azula was loathed to admit it her soldier made a good point.

"Even so. She would not have defeated me. Perhaps all of the lesser people would have died. But I do suppose that would have been terribly inconvenient." Azula stated in her usual overconfident voice with a smirk on her lips while Mai rolled her eyes at the back of her head.

"Yes. I have no doubt that you would have made for a fearsome opponent covered in sweat and so exhausted that you couldn't even stand. So much as light a candle with your flame." The captain quipped with her back turned to her monarch while the royal woman glared daggers at her back.

"She has a point Azula." The brown-haired woman agreed with a hand on her hip as she grasped onto a barrel before heaving it over her shoulder while her friend cast her a cold stare.

"If this artist is as deadly as the old sage claims…if it was only our bending that she wanted. Then she would have been the perfect opportunity to take us out while we were weak. So why…didn't she?" Zoe pondered with a thoughtful look in her hazel eyes while the others listened in a puzzled quiet.

"She must be after something else…" Mai spoke in a protective voice as she turned to glance down at the small girl standing between them while her little sister continued to admire the forest around her.

"My thoughts exactly. She is most likely after whatever young Elle will gain from mastering her power. I suspect that she is watching and waiting to see what Elle will do next." The captain declared in a deathly serious voice.

While her three fellow highborn women turned to glance down at the girl gazing up at the looming trees.

For the faintest of moments, the four of them felt a protective instinct flood throughout their body.

And they almost thought that the girl was gazing away in worry.

Only to be taken by surprise when the servant girl abruptly cried out in joy.

"Oh, look Azula-sama! A butterfly!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a cheerful voice with her mouth open in marvelment while her princess stared down at her with deadpan golden eyes.

All the while Ty Lee giggled as she easily held the barrel over her shoulder while even Mai cracked a small smile.

"I see it servant." The princess snorted with fire escaping her nostrils as she planted her fists on her hips while she loomed protectively over her crouched serving girl.

While she glared out of the corner of her eye before she let out a low growl like a mother dragon tending to her little hatchling.

All the while the acrobat gushed at the scene with a bright smile adorning her cheerful lips.

'It is really sweet watching Azula be so protective.' Ty Lee thought with grin while she nodded as she observed Azula tower over Elle as if to shield the smaller girl from an incoming attack.

Just as the teenager grasped at something unseen before she shyly stood up as she turned to face the much taller woman's stoic gaze.

"A-Azula-sama I picked something for you." Elle confessed in an adorable stammer with Azula staring down at her with a refined smile already forming on her lips.

"Have you now? In that case I demand that you show it to me now or I will destroy you!" Azula shouted in a thunderous voice as she thrusted a spoiled finger in her handmaid's quivering face.

While the three nobles watched silently from behind as the young girl nervously held out a small yellow flower before the monarch's callous face.

"F-for you my queen." The blonde-haired girl answered as she gazed up at the older woman's smiling face while her girlfriend gently took the flower from her hand.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman gushed with a growing smile as she laughed warmly over her little sister's lovable affections for her ruthless friend.

"Your queen is pleased by this tribute peasant. Good girl." The princess commented with a sliver of fondness permeating her cold voice before she lowered her hand into her handmaid's soft hair.

Just as she patted the young girl's golden head while her girlfriend once more melted like butter beneath her hand.

"I serve you with pride Azula-sama. Because you are my h-home." Elle spoke up in a bashful voice as she twiddled her thumbs while Azula's hand still patted her head.

Only for the older girl's hand to retract not a moment later as she smiled up at the monarch's strict face while her caretaker tucked the flower underneath her ceremonial belt.

"I approve of your devotion servant. And so, you shall always serve me. Such is my right as your dominant." Azula remarked in a charismatic voice only for her smile to grow even larger when Elle bent over in a loyal curtsy.

"That's so Azula-sama! That is how our relationship works! And I wouldn't have it any other way!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a jubilant voice while her princess's full lips curved into a pleased smile.

"I never thought I would meet anyone that was this eager to bow before Azula." The markswoman stated in a slightly softer voice than usual while the acrobat smiled beside her.

"Yeah. But it makes Elle happy and that's all that matters." Ty Lee replied with fondness lacing her voice while Mai nodded in agreement.

"It pleases me that we are in agreement. Now listen well Elle. I have an announcement to make." The princess spoke in a return to her smug voice with her companions gazing on curiously.

"An announcement Azula-sama?" Elle asked as she rose from her curtsy with her amber eyes peering up at Azula's beautiful face in endless adoration.

"Yes. I have decided that I am going to create a new era of love and peace." Azula declared with a smirk on her lips while the three noblewomen snorted as they rolled their eyes.

Only for her smirk to grow even bigger when her little girlfriend cried out in joy.

"R-really? That's wonderful! I am so happy for the world!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she smiled as brightly as can be while the acrobat stared at the princess's back in disapproval.

"Sure, you have Azula." Mai scoffed as she picked up a water barrel in each hand while she glared at Zoe through the corner of her eye.

While the older noblewoman heaved two over her shoulders with a taunting smirk on her lips.

"Alas in order to do that…I must become the goddess of all…including the Spirit World. My will must reign supreme over all beings if I am to forge a just world." The princess sighed as if it were a great hardship with a shake of her head while her childhood friends shivered in renewed terror.

All the while Elle stood with a hand under her chin as she still gazed up into Azula's entrancingly dominant golden eyes unaware that her big sisters were shivering in fear.

"Azula…." The brown-haired woman growled in an unnerved voice as she tapped her pink boot while her friend paid her words no mind.

Just as Azula placed a hand on Elle's trembling shoulder while she smiled down into her serving girl's lovesick amber eyes.

"Will you help your princess become a goddess Elle? Just think of how powerful I would become. Just imagine how dominant I would become…" Azula purred with her words flowing like silk into Elle's awestruck ears while she slid her hand along the gulping girl's cheek.

"You truly are shameless Azula." The markswoman muttered with a snort while the princess seductively bent over the quivering young girl.

"Elle surely can't do that Azula. She has been tasked with a great responsibility and I really don't think she can just grant you control over the Spirit World." Ty Lee attempted to reason in a frightened voice while Azula smiled down into her little sister's intimidated amber eyes.

"I-I don't know if I am allowed to do that Azula-sama. What if doing that makes me a bad person?" Elle stuttered in a helpless voice just as Azula forcefully yanked on the collar of her shirt while she fell forward.

Only to find herself trembling as she stood with her shirt in the older woman's hand while the princess smiled charmingly down at her.

"Oh? Is that a no?" The princess pondered in a sadistic voice with her domineering eyes never ceasing in gazing down at the blonde's adorably flustered face.

"Just say no Elle." Mai advised in a sigh as she gazed fondly at the younger girl's reddened face while Elle closed her eyes in lovable fright.

"I-I need to stay unbiased Azula-sama. That would surely be a gross overuse of my powers." The blonde-haired girl piped up only to whimper when the princess swiftly released her shirt.

"I see. Well that is disappointing to hear. I really had my heart set on being the queen of all…oh well." Azula sighed once more with a shake of her head before she turned away while her childhood friends glared at her back.

Just as she lazily brushed her dark hair from her controlling eyes before she bent over to pick up a barrel while the three noblewomen now stared at her incredulously.

While her round posterior now pointed in the direction of her young girlfriend's confuddled face just as her little mouth dropped open in shock.

"Now you are really sinking to a new low Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed with a huff while the teenager tried her hardest to avert her eyes from her friend's round ass.

"And that surprises you?" The markswoman inquired with her tawny eyes staring at her friend in annoyance while the princess turned to glance over her shoulder at the overwhelmed teenager.

Just as her loud voice split through the air while the blonde jumped in fright as if she were a puppy being disciplined by her master.

"You're not allowed to look! As of this moment forward you are being punished!" The princess barked with sadistic delight in her eyes when she watched her girlfriend let out an adorable whimper as she turned away.

Just as Mai and Ty Lee gazed at Azula with scolding eyes while their adopted sister cried out once more.

"Sumimasen Azula-sama!" Elle exclaimed in a voice of eroding willpower while Azula's backside still pointed her way.

"If you change your mind about our discussion feel free to let me know." Azula stated in a conceited voice with her arms crossed over her breasts while her serving girl closed her eyes as she trembled behind her.

"I-I'll see w-what I can do Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a pitiful voice as she gulped while her big sisters sighed heavily behind her.

"Elle…" Ty Lee chided in a sisterly voice while Azula turned to smirk down at Elle with her elbow pushing down into her other folded arm.

"Splendid! I am delighted to hear it. Your viewing privileges have now been restored. You can gaze at my divinity once more." Azula announced in a spoiled voice with a pompous smirk on her lips as she gazed down at her little girlfriend's cutely flustered face.

"P-please spare me Azula-sama. I don't know how to handle your beauty." Elle pleaded in a lovably confuddled voice with Azula letting out a haughty sigh over her.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I shall show you mercy." The princess commented with a finger raised in the air while a refined smile graced her lovely lips.

Just as she turned around once more before effortlessly lifting a barrel over her shoulder while she watched her young girlfriend move to do the same.

"It would seem as if young Elle would be better off spending a week without the princess in order to learn to resist her feminine wiles." The captain spoke in a humored voice with her muscular arms easily holding the barrels over her shoulders.

While her fellow noblewomen sweatdropped in agreement.

"A week without Her Highness? I wouldn't survive…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in an adorable voice as she lifted the barrel up with great effort.

Only to blink in surprise when the barrel inexplicably became much lighter.

She gazed up with admiration in her amber eyes to see that her princess was holding the other end of it with her left hand.

"No. I suppose you wouldn't. But fortunately for you I am here to rule over your little life." Azula remarked in a possessive voice with her cold eyes staring down at her short girlfriend's beautiful face while her handmaid smiled up at her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." Elle replied in a doting voice as she padded along beside her princess while Azula assisted her in carrying her barrel.

While the three noblewomen took to following after the couple with the acrobat smiling at the two once more.

About ten minutes later…

The four highborn women and their gentle young friend were walking towards the stream only to stop in surprise when the teenager abruptly cried out in alarm.

"What is it Elle?" The brown-haired woman questioned in a worried voice only to gaze down at the princess's boots while the monarch did the same.

Just as the three noblewomen sweatdropped as they now gazed at the monarch's humiliated face to see that a cherry pit was in her walking path.

"Oh no! The wise sage foretold that a cherry pit would be your end! It's best not to take any chances! I'll walk you around it Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl announced in a comically serious voice as she pulled on her girlfriend's elbow while the princess turned red in mortification.

While she guided Azula around the lone cherry pit with the older woman's crimson lips curled into a tight scowl as she angrily stomped over the tiny pit.

Only for her callous golden eyes to widen in rage when she heard the three nobles laughing at her expense behind her.

"Silence! Or I will destroy the three of you!" The princess roared with fire spewing from her lips while she allowed her little girlfriend to pull her around the tiny roadblock.

"Well princess it would seem as if your conquest is not unstoppable after all…" Zoe snickered before crushing the tiny cherry pit beneath her combat boot for effect while Azula seethed over her embarrassed shoulder.

"Shut your mouth Zoe!" Azula barked as she held her barrel over her shoulder with her serving girl lovingly latched onto her muscular arm.

While she scowled down at the adorable girl with her golden eyes twitching while her pet took great care to steer her around the aforementioned cherry pit.

"You better watch out Elle. There's another one. Azula might break her neck if you're not careful." Mai stated in a humored voice with her finger pointing down while Azula spun around to cast her a murderous glare.

All the while they watched in entertainment when the innocent girl began to divert the red-faced woman once more.

"Aww. Now that's love Azula." Ty Lee spoke in a tender voice with a smile on her lips while Azula scowled as Elle pulled her taller body along.

The mere fact that Azula even allowed the young girl to guide her walking path spoke volumes about the princess's feelings for the innocent girl!

"There is nothing that I would not do for you Azula-sama. My love for you is so great that I would even become a footbridge for you to use to cross a river. Anything for my beautiful princess charming." Elle declared in a sweet voice as her big sister's cringed in unison while Azula's lips curved into a contemplative smile.

"Kid. Why would you tell Azula that?" The markswoman groaned with her tawny eyes already taking note of the excited gleam in the princess's dominant golden gaze.

"I see. So, you're into trampling. Is that right peasant?" The princess pondered in a pleased voice with the acrobat shuddering behind her while her little girlfriend blinked in confusion.

"T-that's not what Elle meant Azula and you know it!" The brown-haired woman advised with haste while the princess still smiled as the petite girl pulled her along.

"Huh? Trampling? I don't understand Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in an adorable voice with her princess smiling down at her in approval.

"Don't worry your little mind over it. We have all the time in the world to explore our desires." Azula purred as she regained control of their walk with her hand still lifting the barrel while Elle carried the other side as she beamed up at her.

"Yes! We do don't we!" Elle cried out in excitement with Azula smirking over her as the monarch held the second barrel over her shoulder.

"That's my servant. Ever loyal to your master." The princess spoke in a pleased voice with a nod while her serving girl shyly padded along beside her.

All the while both Mai and Ty Lee breathed a sigh of relief to know that at least Azula wasn't insane enough to start using the sweet girl as a foot bridge.

While the soldier strode along behind them with her barrels over her shoulders as the sounds of birds chirping continued to filter into the peaceful forest air.

And far up in the trees stood Naoki gazing down at them from behind a branch with her eyes scrutinizing the blonde.

And for the briefest of moments her brown eyes flashed with a tiny spark of something unseen as her trademark smile almost creased into a frown.

While her hand crushed the tree beneath her fist as she glared down at the blonde below.

'She has been completely tamed by these nobles. I shouldn't be surprised. She's always been a happy go lucky fool. Yet even so…' The scarlet-haired girl thought with her passionless eyes narrowing down at the younger girl's back.

There was something about Elle's carefree behavior that almost annoyed her.

But how was that possible?

She isn't supposed to feel any emotions at all.

No. That can't be it.

It must be something else.

Naoki hardened her gaze just as the group paused in their tracks with all but the blonde spinning around to gaze up at the trees.

Only for Team Azula to find themselves gazing up at the empty trees to find nothing but the leaves blowing in the breeze.

"That girl. She's watching us." Zoe remarked as she gazed up into the forest canopy while Azula scowled as she glared up at the foliage.

No doubt self-conscious over prying eyes witnessing her treat Elle with affection.

"The next time I catch her spying on me I will greet her with a lightning bolt in the face." Azula snarled with her lips pursed in a vicious hiss while she tried to mask her surprise over the redhead's abnormal speed.

"You'll have a hard time doing that if she doesn't stay still. Her speed is quite impressive." The captain commented in a thoughtful voice before she resumed her walk with her fellow nobles still gazing up at the trees.

Before they too turned away finally as they tried to mask their worry over being stalked by one dangerous enemy and possibly another.

"Naoki's been watching us ever since we stepped outside. And she will continue to do so because she doesn't like Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl muttered as she trudged along while her princess let out a haughty scoff.

"As if I care." The princess snorted with her cold eyes glancing upward for the briefest of instances before she gazed ahead once more.

Just as a red blur leaped away with her scarlet locks flowing freely behind her as she gracefully sprang from tree to tree.

All the while her emotionless eyes gazed ahead as she held onto her scarf with her left hand.

And so, she ran for quite some time.

Until she jumped to a stop on the valley floor.

In the epicenter of the Forgetful Valley sat four great spirit pools.

And now the young assassin stood on the forest floor gazing down at the largest of the four spirit pools.

Her brown eyes carefully studied the shimmering pool of water while she watched as the portal continued to stabilize.

'The rift that I came through is stabilizing.' Naoki thought with her cold gaze studying the ponds waters below.

It won't be too long now she mused with a faint smile growing on her lips.

Before she makes her statement to the world at large.

Only to spin around when she caught sight of a cloaked figure heading her way.

Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the peculiar white mask before the individual leaped down to the ground opposite of her.

The puppeteer gazed back with callous blue eyes that surveyed her from beneath her mask before she began to walk forward.

"You are another off-worlder." Silah stated in a matter of fact voice as she strode forward with her eyes closely following the redhead's movements.

Until she came to a stop standing opposite of the young girl while the assassin gazed at her from the corner of her emotionless eye.

"And what of it?" The scarlet-haired girl pondered in turn as she began to stride past the puppeteer while blue eyes followed her closely.

"What awaits beyond this portal into the Spirit World?" The puppeteer questioned with intrigue in her voice while the younger female passed by her.

"Why ask me? Why don't you just jump in and find out for yourself?" Naoki retorted in an aloof voice as Silah gazed after her with amusement in her heartless eyes.

But neither made a move to attack the other.

While the redhead walked away with her back turned to the strange puppeteer just before she vanished into thin air once more.

Leaving the artist alone to stare back down into the glowing pool with evident fascination in her eyes.

"Perhaps there are interesting people that are worth studying on the other side after all." Silah spoke with her hand lowering down to touch the waters while a dark smile grew onto her lips.

All the while Jaran now stood lifeless behind her with his green eyes gazing down at her cloaked back.

Yes.

She can practically taste it upon the tip of her tongue!

And with that she let out a demented laugh as she ran her tongue across her lips.

Perhaps this is the new artistic avenue that she has been searching for all this time.

Only time will tell…

Back with Team Azula.

Azula sat down in the chair once more with her frigid eyes glaring back at the old woman just as Elle plopped down at her feet.

While Zoe took up her position against the door once more and both Mai and Ty Lee were once again seated patiently beside the teenager.

"Now tell us or I swear I will have you torn apart limb by limb." The princess declared in a violent voice with her teeth bared while her friends sighed once more.

"Yes, wise sage! Please tell us of the wisdom we gained by bringing you ten barrels of water!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a wide smile on her features while the old woman reached out to open a barrel of water.

"No particular wisdom was gained. I just ran out of water so I sent you youngsters out to get more." The sage responded in something akin to a smug voice with the princess now seething in anger in her seat.

While Mai and Ty Lee sweatdropped as they took in their friends' anger.

This had to be the first time that a commoner tricked Azula into performing labor for them!

"Filthy peasant! By the time I am done here you will regret this disrespect!" Azula yelled out with a finger pointing at the old woman's weathered face while fire escaped her lips.

"Clever. I like her even more than before." The captain stated in a humored voice with her arms folded over her chest while her princess glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"So that wasn't a trial of tribulation that every Component must go through?" Elle asked in a lovably naïve voice as she pouted while Ty Lee smiled at her.

And Azula rolled her eyes down at her as she crossed her legs in her chair.

"No. No it was not. But worry not young Component we'll get to that." The elderly woman assured as she pushed herself up off the floor while the teenager gazed on in continued fascination.

"Please tell me what I must do to prove my honor!" The blonde-haired girl asked in an eager voice as she leaned forward in excitement while her friends gazed at her fondly.

"Every user of the Component must possess an awakened chi in order to make an effective use of their power. This wouldn't normally be a program for most people. Benders and nonbenders alike are born spiritually in tuned with their chi. You however…are a different story. It seems as if you hail from a land where the opposite is the case." The sage informed as she made her way forward with the group glancing at their young friend in wonderment.

"So, that's the problem. The tiger monkey's chi is sealed." The princess grunted as she sunk back in her seat with her arms crossed over her breasts while she still glared coldly at the old crone.

"Not a tiger monkey. This one is a tiger lion." The elderly woman remarked in a serious voice with her words bringing a proud smile to the teenager's lips while the princess snorted snidely over the girl.

While the three noblewomen listened in mutual amusement.

"Did you hear that Azula-sama? I'm a tiger lion!" Elle declared as she puffed out her chest while Azula scrunched up her nose as she scrutinized her.

"Clearly you were the runt of the litter. It's obvious that you were routinely shoved aside at the feeding bowl." Azula spoke with a snort while Elle's shoulders slumped adorably as the acrobat slapped her arm.

"I-I can't help it that I veer on the small side." The blonde-haired girl stammered in a comical voice while her princess smirked down at her.

"What must Elle do to awaken her chi?" Mai pondered as she glanced down at the lovable girl beside her while the sage slowly hobbled closer.

"I have an idea that might work but first I must see your bag Elle." The sage answered with her hands gripping her staff while the blonde peered up at her in bewilderment.

"You want to see my backpack?" Elle asked in a puzzled voice as she reached for her bag without hesitation while the old woman stood over her.

"There is an item in that bag that possesses great spiritual power. This item likely served as a catalyst that triggered your long-sealed chi. Therefore, allowing you to temporarily access your powers several times now." The elderly woman explained to the great surprise of the five females as they gazed on in amazement.

"An item with spiritual power?" Zoe questioned in an increasingly intrigued voice as Azula turned to gaze down at Elle.

"Open your bag Elle. I wish to see this item." The princess commanded with a power-hungry look in her pleased eyes while she lounged in her seat.

All the while paying no mind to her two close friends scolding stares.

"Wakarimashita Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl chirped as she gave the smiling woman a salute before she speedily unzipped her bag.

And soon enough everyone including the sage sweatdropped when a small mountain of items poured onto the floor.

Including an artbook.

A diary with Azula's likeness drawn on the forefront.

Various coins.

An MP3 player.

Cleaning supplies.

Snacks.

Spare clothes.

A water bottle.

Several books.

And even an article of clothing that suspiciously looked as it belonged to royalty.

And so much more.

"By Agni Elle you carry all of that on your back?" The markswoman asked with disbelief in her voice while her little sister proudly nodded her head.

"Mhm! I have to be prepared for any occasion that might come up!" Elle exclaimed in a chipper voice while Azula stared down at her incredulously.

"Is that a shirt from my royal wardrobe?" Azula demanded in an interrogative voice as the others sweatdropped when Elle turned pink under her dominant gaze.

"I-it might be." The blonde-haired girl admitted in a sheepish voice as the old sage sighed as she began to search for something unseen.

"Normally I would have a handmaid banished for stealing from my wardrobe. But since I am fond of you, I suppose I will let it slide. I will just ask the obvious. Why? We're not even the same size." The princess inquired in a tone that was more inquisitive than angry as she leaned down to inspect her lone shirt.

"I-I didn't steal it Azula-sama. I borrowed it to sleep in on the nights that I slept alone so I could feel as if you were all around me…" Elle confessed in a bashful voice as she twiddled her thumbs while Azula's callous golden eyes briefly flickered with a spark of rare emotion.

"Aww. That's so adorable. I'm sure that Azula doesn't mind if you keep one of her shirts little sister." The brown-haired woman assured with a grin still on her lips while she patted the younger girl's back.

While the serving girl peered up at the princess for her verbal permission just as the older woman sighed before waving her hand in the air.

"Whatever peasant. Keep it. I don't care. I have thousands of formal shirts." Azula announced in a dismissive voice just as her girlfriend squealed in delight while adorably hugging her shirt.

"I know! Her Highness's royal wardrobe is bigger than the house I grew up in!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with her girlfriend scrunching up her nose once more over the reminder of her poor beginnings.

Only for all but the sage to turn their head when they heard Zoe let out an impressed whistle before they all saw that the girl's artbook was wide open.

"Zoe you can't just browse Elle's belongings without…oh my. Elle you have got to be kidding me." Mai stated as she gazed away with reddened cheeks while Ty Lee leaned over her shoulder.

Only for the acrobat to turn just as red as she gazed away.

While Azula leaned over the arm of her chair with a curious smile already adorning her crimson lips.

Only to find herself unable to resist a blush from forming on her regal cheeks.

The piece in question was one of her standing naked surrounded by blue flames in her throne room with her bare backside seeming to be the primary focus of the painting.

And in simply adorable English print the title read as follows:

_Fire Queen._

All the while she turned to gaze at her flushed serving girl with a smile of approval already returning to her lips.

Just the best pet indeed.

"Quite the intimate view of Her Highness…" Zoe trailed off in a fascinated voice with her eyes remaining glued to Azula's naked posterior while the woman in question turned to glare at the back of her head.

"Yeah! That's uh quite the artistic depiction of Azula." Ty Lee commented with Elle turning as red as a tomato as she fretfully tried to take back her artbook.

"C-can I have my book back now?" Elle asked in a self-conscious voice just as Mai seized it from Zoe's disappointed hands and passed it back to her.

"My…my you truly are my most devout little worshiper." The princess purred as she gazed down at her young girlfriend's crimson face while the blonde smiled shyly.

"T-that's so Azula-sama. I admire you more than anyone in this world…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled lovably as she timidly averted her eyes from the princess's amused gaze.

"I can see that Elle." Azula spoke in a gratified voice as she reclined with her leg pressing against her quivering girlfriend while her childhood friends sighed.

"Bah. Get a room you two." The sage taunted with the princess turning to cast her a nasty glare while the teenager gushed with a hand on her cheek.

"You should put that piece on the wall of the throne room for your generals to admire." The captain taunted in an amused voice as her fellow nobles comically flinched while the princess's cheeks turned red as she turned to glare her way.

"N-no. Then people will make fun of me…" Elle protested in a fretful voice as Azula turned to scowl down at her in anger over the prospect of her being ridiculed.

"It's okay Elle. Zoe was just teasing you." The brown-haired woman stated as she patted the embarrassed girl's back just as the old woman's hand hovered to a stop in the vicinity of the teenager's lucky coin.

"Ooh! Is it my lucky denarius! I always knew that it was special!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a lovable smile while her princess rolled her eyes over her.

Only for her shoulders to slump when the sage's hand moved away while the royal woman now smirked down at her sulking face.

"No. Child it is not the coin." The elderly woman replied with mild humor in her voice as the blonde pouted while the acrobat rubbed her back.

Just before her hand located the item in question.

To the complete surprise of the highborn women and the teenage girl it was the one item that had been carefully set aside.

Elle's mother's jewelry box.

"I-it's…in my mother's jewelry box?" Elle pondered with emotion in her voice while her four friends gazed at her in sympathy.

"There is an item in that jewelry box with great spiritual power." The sage answered in a serious voice while the princess stared down in fascination.

"I'll open it but please be careful with the contents inside." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a more sensitive voice as she carefully opened the jewelry box.

All the while her friends leaned over her shoulder to peer inside.

"Worry not. I will." The elderly woman assured as she held her hand over the opened jewelry box while the five females gazed at her curiously.

"Show me this item of power." The princess ordered in a controlling voice as she gazed over her handmaid's shoulder with an intrigued gleam in her eyes.

Only to watch when the old crone lowered her hand over a meticulously cared for gold bracelet.

"M-my mother's bracelet?" Elle asked in a soft voice with Azula staring down at her back with her callous golden eyes conveying a rare sense of fondness.

"Indeed, young Component. This bracelet is an artifact of power. It possesses a strong pull on your body's chi. The fact that you have been carrying it around all of this time leaves me to believe that it has acted as a conduit for your power." The sage explained as she placed the bracelet in the teenager's stunned hand while the highborn women listened in marvelment.

"It has a strong pull?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in an awed voice as she held the bracelet in her hand while the sage's staff cladded against the floor.

"Explain what you mean when you say that this bracelet is an artifact of power." Azula demanded as she sat authoritatively above her small girlfriend with her hands elegantly folded in her lap.

All the while allowing her serving girl to lean back with her head propped up upon her womanly thigh.

"There are certain items with an affinity to the otherworldly and the beyond. That bracelet is one of those items." The elderly woman replied with a knowing nod while the older girls observed their young friend sliding the bracelet over her dainty wrist.

Right beside her homemade friendship bracelet.

"Wow! That's very interesting to know! I never wear it because I am afraid that I'll lose it. Maybe that's mother's way of saying that she's still with me!" Elle exclaimed in a voice so sensitive that neither of her friends wanted to say otherwise.

Most likely in fear of hurting her feelings.

"Maybe little sister. It just may be." Ty Lee stated in a tender voice as she smiled warmly at Elle's small frame as the young girl adorably rested her head upon Azula's shapely thigh.

"So, what you're saying is that individuals and objects with powerful chi serve as a conduit to trigger young Elle's dormant power? Is that right?" Zoe inquired in a contemplative voice as she gazed at Elle's innocent face with stoic hazel eyes while Azula stared down at the girl with a possessive gaze.

"That is exactly what I am saying. The more potent the chi the better. The fact that she has been spending all of her time around the princess has helped as well. Her reservoir of chi is quite vast and I have no doubt that it stirs a reaction in Elle's sealed chi." The sage informed with her old hands clutching her staff while the young handmaid peered up at her now smirking princess in reverence.

"Hm. Of course it would. My chi is the largest of them all. There is no one greater." The princess boasted in a smug voice as she placed her palm in her little girlfriend's hair while her handmaid fell into her thigh.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl murmured in a lovesick voice with the warm hand in her hair petting her head while her girlfriend smiled down at her.

"See? I was born to rule over this one." Azula purred with her strong hand in her serving girl's hair while Elle shyly smiled up at her.

And her two childhood friends sighed as they shook their heads over her ego.

"Get over yourself Azula." Mai snorted as she rolled her eyes while Azula turned to briefly scowl down at her from where she sat against the wall.

"Possibly. Or possibly not. The Dragon of House Song's pool of chi may be even larger than your own." The elderly woman remarked in an offhand fashion with the princess's golden eyes now wide in offense while the captain smiled smugly back at her.

"Are you trying to tell me that Zoe is better than me?" The princess questioned in a frigid voice with her lifelong friends shivering once more as she glared hard at the old crone's unbothered face.

"You both possess completely different bending styles. One isn't necessarily better than the other. It's all a matter of preference. What is evident is that her stamina is greater than yours. While it is true that you possess an impressive array of innovative techniques that no firebender has used before you. What good are they if they render you crippled on the battlefield?" The sage retorted as she faced the princess's callous gaze while the royal woman glared back at her.

"No need to get sore princess. You already knew that my stamina was greater than yours. And I already knew that your plethora of techniques were more diverse than my own." The captain quipped with her muscular arms folded over her breasts while her monarch cast her a foul death glare.

The mere fact that Zoe even claimed to be her superior in one category was something that Azula abhorred.

'Once I master my new techniques then I will be able to use these new abilities much more efficiently. And then I will crush all who oppose me beneath my divine might!' Azula thought with fire exuding from her nostrils while she clenched her fist before her smiling face.

Yes. She has no doubt that the exhaustive effects of these new powers are only because she has yet to master them.

But once she has perfected them…

She mused with her crimson lips curling into a confident smirk while she reclined with her other hand in her serving girl's soft hair.

"Although given the nature of the Dragon of House Song's technique. I can't say that I am surprised." The elderly woman commented as she hobbled forward once more with her words taking all by surprise.

Team Azula could only stare on in interest with their eyes shifting to Zoe's strangely visibly surprised face with confusion in their gazes.

If only because they were not aware of the captain using any particular technique.

"How would you know about that? It's not exactly something that I divulge freely." Zoe spoke with a flicker of surprise in her cool-headed voice while the old woman's glazed eyes peered back at her.

"These old eyes may no longer work. But my sense of chi is like no other. And I can 'see' your chi in vivid detail and how you use it." The sage responded in an ever-observant voice while the soldier stared back with recognition in her hazel eyes.

All the while the two noblewomen and their princess wondered just what the old woman meant by her vague words.

"Impressive. You're the first to figure it out." The captain chuckled as she sunk back against the wall while her monarch stared at her with demanding golden eyes.

"Zoe! I demand that you divulge the details of this hidden ability of yours to me right now!" The princess barked with a finger pointing in her soldier's direction while the noblewoman just smirked back at her.

While Mai found herself glaring back at Zoe as she scowled while trying to fight the sense of competitive anger that she frequently felt in the other woman's presence.

"No." Zoe declared in a blunt voice with her cold eyes staring back into Azula's now angered gaze while her fellow nobles shuddered as they scooted away from the princess.

"No?" Azula repeated with venom oozing from her frigid voice while Zoe never once shrunk from her glare.

"You heard me. You have your secrets and I have mine. Perhaps someday I'll tell you. Maybe you'll even see it on the battlefield. But until then…my answer will not change. Consider it a safeguard against future assassination attempts." The captain replied in a stony voice with her cold gaze briefly sweeping over the markswoman's wincing countenance.

While the princess sunk back in her seat with a displeased scowl on her lips but once more, she understood that her soldier had a point.

She could only glance over her shoulder to briefly scowl at Mai's guilty face before turning away.

Zoe probably would have told her.

If not for Mai's treason.

Only for all of them to turn to the old sage when she spoke up once more.

"Young Component…sit up. There is something that we must do." The elderly woman instructed as she made her way forward while the teenager sprung up from the princess's leg.

"What must we do wise sage?" Elle asked with childish wonder in her voice while she now wore her mother's bracelet over her wrist.

"Your body reacts strongly to the powerful energy of both your mother's bracelet and the chi of your friends. But even that is not enough to awaken your power but worry not you have come to the right place. For the Forgetful Valley is located right beside that which every use of the Component needs." The sage stated as she came to a stop before the seated young girl once more while the group listened in rapidly rising intrigue.

"What is that I need?" The blonde-haired girl queried in an eager voice as she sat with her hands on her knees while the old woman gazed down at her.

"The Spirit World…it is directly connected to this very valley. Like all of the Components before you. You must expose yourself to its energies to begin mastering your power." The elderly woman announced to the surprise of the five females.

"The girl needs to go to the Spirit World?" The princess queried in a piqued voice as she rubbed the underside of her chin with a well-manicured finger.

This was turning out to be quite the productive little trip.

Much more so than she ever could have anticipated.

"In due time. But first we must uncover the identity of the previous holder." The sage commented as she gazed down into the teenager's amazed amber eyes while the girl sat up straighter.

"How do we figure that out wise sage?" Elle pondered in an inquisitive voice only to blink when the old woman's hand touched her forehead.

"Sit still young Component and search deep within yourself." The elderly woman lectured with her hand on the teenager's forehead while the girl's friends watched closely in fascination.

"Search deep within myself…" The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she chewed on her lip while grasping at her knees.

And then she closed her eyes as she felt a sensation of warmth flood through her as she breathed in deeply.

While Azula observed from behind her with her callous golden eyes conveying her violently protective instincts.

With her cold gaze never once leaving her young betrothed's innocent face.

Only for her ruthless eyes to widen ever so slightly when she watched the old crone's hand begin to emit a faint glow.

The three noblewomen observed in equal enchantment while their breaths hitched in their throats.

Each of them just as curious about the mysterious lineage of their young friend's strange power.

And then not a moment later the old woman withdrew her hand while the group gazed at her in unhidden suspense just as the blonde opened her eyes.

Only for the five of them to look at the sage in puzzlement when she released a sound of surprise.

"Hm. So, it's true what they say. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree…." The sage muttered as she moved back towards her wood stove while the group blinked in bewilderment.

All the while Azula rolled her eyes as she sat up with her cold eyes following the old woman's hunched over back.

"No more riddles old hag! Did you uncover the former holder or not!" The princess bellowed in a spoiled voice with her childhood friends gazing at her in exasperation.

"Yes, wise sage. What is the name of the former holder?" Elle asked in a much more respectful voice with her gentle eyes watching in intrigue as the sage threw several more sticks into her stove.

Just before lighting another match as her wrinkled hand tossed it into the open chamber.

While the four highborn women and their young servant sat in a spellbound quiet as the smoke began to form once more.

"That I have child." The elderly woman answered as she turned to face the group with her hands clasped under her robed sleeves.

All the while her audience gazed on in wonderment as a figure began to form in the mystic fire.

Only for the young girl's mouth to drop open in disbelief when she saw the smoke start to take the shape of a familiar face.

The room turned silent as the visage of a woman formed over the mystic flame.

It was a face that all of them except for Zoe had seen before!

The face was that of a woman in her mid-thirties with beautiful blonde hair that fell down just below her jawline.

With intelligent amber eyes that now seemed to be gazing hauntingly back at them.

The young girl's hands shook in her lap as a tear dripped down her shocked cheek while her friends stared on in astonishment.

"M-mother?" The blonde-haired girl stammered as she sprang up to touch the smoking image of her mother while her princess stared at her back with uncharacteristic emotion in her hardened gaze.

While her highborn friends gazed on in sympathy as they watched her rush forward.

The acrobat's blinked her teary eyes while the markswoman grimaced as a tear too streamed down her cheek.

And even the captain's piercing gaze flickered with a rare pity as she watched the girl reach out to touch her mother's image.

"It's…Elle's mother." Azula spoke in a baffled voice with her mouth agape in shock only for her scowl to return when her girlfriend's hand slipped right through the smoke.

"That is correct. The former holder is your mother. When a user of the Component dies…should any offspring be within close proximity…the power will transfer to the closest descendant." The sage announced with her hands gripping her staff as she gazed at the teenager's emotional face in pity.

And with that the face of Elle's mother vanished just as her daughter's hand faded right through the mystic smoke.

While Elle now stood with her hair sticking to her face as she still gazed on spellbound to where her mother's face had just been.

And just like that she let out a silent cry while her hand still lingered in the air.

As if it was frozen in time itself.

Never noticing that her princess had stood up from her seat or the way that the older woman was staring at her back with a marginally softened look in her frigid golden eyes.

Nor did she hear Azula approaching her from behind.

And she barely felt the much taller woman's hand lower onto her shoulder while her big sisters stared on in sympathy.

And then not a moment later she collapsed sobbing into her statuesque princess's armored belly while two strong hands remained firmly on her trembling shoulders.

All the while Azula stood over her with her callous golden eyes gazing down at her while she held her crying form into her stomach.

No one said a word while the cruel princess comforted her young love.

"I-I miss her Azula-sama. I miss her so very much." Elle whispered in a pained voice with Azula's powerful hands clutching her shoulders while she sought haven in her master's belly.

"I know you do Elle." The princess sighed with her arms over her serving girl's shoulders while she allowed the small girl to hide in her ceremonial armor.

"M-my fire queen." The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she savored the heat that the much taller girl was giving off while she listened to a growl resonate throughout her master's belly.

"Calm yourself little peasant. I have you now." Azula growled out with fire escaping her nostrils while her eyes flashed with a cold protectiveness when her small girlfriend let out another cry.

And with that the powerful princess stood with her hands on her young love's shoulders while Elle pushed her wet face into her plated belly.

And the others wisely remained silent.

While Azula's beautiful lips pursed into a tight snarl as she held onto the back of her young betrothed's plush head.

Her enemies on the other side will rue the day that they ever hurt her little betrothed.

Of that she was certain.

They will pay in blue fire and blood.

And that was a promise that she intended to keep.

**AN:**

**Well, we had a big revelation in this chapter, among with other things as well. **

**We saw that another glimpse of the sage's sense of humor with how she conned Team Azula into fetching her barrels of water.**

**And at the end of the arc, we'll see what the culmination of Nako's library research comes down to. **

**And poor Elle has absolutely no resistance to Azula's dangerous charms. **

**Another small but important details is Naoki and Silah crossing paths.**

**Silah didn't attack Naoki because she is fixated upon Azula and Zoe. That doesn't mean that Naoki would not be a subject of interest. But Silah is simply focused on her current targets. Also, just like Azula and Zoe, she was able to sense that Naoki was strong.**

**And she likely believed that engaging in a battle with an unknown target in the forest would alert Team Azula in advance of her presence.**

**And just like we saw with Team Azula. Naoki is completely disinterested in interacting with anyone that she sees as being unrelated to her goals. That is why she had no interest in talking to Azula. She could tell that Azula was a highly powerful woman. But unlike Elle, Naoki is not naive.**

**She quickly deduced that forming an alliance with a foreign princess would result in doing labor for her that would take time away from her objectives. **

**And she also didn't really care about stopping Silah despite knowing that she was after Team Azula.**

**Also, as we learned this chapter Zoe does have a hidden technique. And as the story progresses, with each major battle we will learn a little more about he secrets behind Zoe's power.  
**

**And lastly, we discovered that Elle's deceased mother Lana is the former holder of the Component. This is a huge, huge detail. And it is one that we are about to delve into. **

**We have one more chapter, and then after that a five chapter flashback mini arc of Elle's childhood will begin. In that flashback arc we'll meet Lana and learn a little more about the Component.**

**I will forewarn everybody, it will be a sad couple of chapters. But it will all end with Elle meeting Azula in chapter one. **

**For the time being though, that is all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-seven! Memories Within! **


	80. Memories Within

**Hello everyone.**

**I am back with another update.**

**As usual, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed since the last update. **

**If you find the story worthy, please continue to remember to favorite/follow.**

**And as always, enjoy.**

_Memories Within – Chapter Seventy-Seven_

At Boiling Rock.

The prisoner sat on her posterior glaring up at the Fire Nation official that now loomed over her.

"Suki…I will get straight to the point." Terak spoke in a crafty voice just as the chained woman lashed out at him.

Only to sink back against the wall with her tormented eyes glaring up at him.

"I don't care what you have to say. I'm not talking to you! So, get out!" Suki exclaimed with hatred lacing her voice while Terak sighed as he shook his head.

"Tsk. Tsk. So presumptive! What if I told you that I could get you and your comrades out of here?" The chancellor announced in a gratified voice as he knelt down to gaze the demoralized woman into her distrusting blue eyes.

"Do I look stupid to you? Fire Nation scum. I know that you are only trying to toy with my hopes for your own sadistic pleasure." The auburn-haired woman snapped as she sunk back in her chains with her unusually spiritless eyes gazing on ahead.

How could one not be miserable after six years of this…torment.

Locked away in a cold, dark cell away from…

Away from…

Just thinking about Sokka started to bring wetness to her eyes once more as she turned away to pridefully avert her gaze from the chancellor's searching golden eyes.

"Toy? I don't toy. I am not like the others Suki. I am an advocate for peace between our warring nations. But sadly…I do not have the strength to overthrow the Fire Lord and the Crown Princess. So alas. We must make do with our circumstances. No?" Terak declared as he gazed around the cell while Suki let out a disbelieving scoff.

"If you're an advocate for peace then what are you doing serving the Fire Lord? Why haven't you joined the Avatar?" Suki demanded in a parched voice while Terak let out a heavy sigh.

"As I told you. We must make the most of what we have. Why join the Avatar and openly announce my treasonous intent when I can plot against the Crown in the shadows?" The chancellor quipped in a quick-witted voice as he glanced back down at the prisoner's exhausted face.

"Even if you speak the truth. And I am damn certain that you don't. Why should I trust you?" The auburn-haired woman retorted in a voice of great loathing while the robed man turned to smile down at her.

"What choice do you have? Would you prefer to rot here until your hair turns grey? Withering away in chains?" Terak questioned in a charismatic voice while Suki shook in her chains as she turned away once more.

"I don't need your 'help'. The Avatar and my friends will save me…I know they will. He'll…h-he'll come." Suki insisted with water stinging her eyes once more while Terak smiled down at her turned back.

"You speak of Sokka? I take it that you haven't heard…" The chancellor trailed off in a manipulative voice as the prisoner's posture tensed as soon as he mentioned the warrior's name.

And despite the warrior's best efforts.

She couldn't fight down the sense of concern for the man that she loved.

Even still after all this time she loved Sokka.

"What do you mean!? Explain yourself. Was…he hurt?" The auburn-haired woman blurted out in a worried voice while the official sigh as he shook his head.

"Hurt? No. Not hurt. Alive and well. And married. To a Fire Nation rebel." Terak confessed in a cruel voice with his hands folded under his robed sleeves while he watched the hope shatter in Suki's widening eyes.

'Married? He married…another woman and left me here? No! He's lying! He has to be. Sokka wouldn't do that to me!' Suki thought as she madly shook her head with new tears pouring from her exhausted eyes while she slumped against the cold wall of her cell.

"Sokka has abandoned you. There is no one coming to rescue you Suki. You and your friends are going to linger here in suffering until you die of old age. Unless…you do as I say." The chancellor spoke as he knelt down once more with his cunning golden eyes staring down at the warrior's back.

All the while the prisoner steeled herself to blink away her tears as she turned to gaze at the man through the corner of her eye.

"Let's say I was willing to consider your words. Why come to me? A prisoner of all people." The auburn-haired woman queried in a distrusting voice with the chancellor seemingly glancing around to make sure that no one was listening.

"Prince Zuko has joined forces with the Avatar. On top of that. The heir to the Earth Kingdom throne…Princess Ling is alive and she too has joined them." Terak revealed in a hushed voice with his words causing Suki to stare ahead with shock in her blue gaze.

"P-Princess Ling is alive? But…I thought she died long ago. And Zuko has joined the Avatar as well?" Suki asked despite herself with great surprise in her once defeated blue eyes.

As much as she despised Zuko for burning down her village.

If he has truly joined the Avatar…

Which was to say nothing of her astonishment over being told that an heir to the Earth Kingdom Monarchy has survived.

She was well aware that every word this man spoke could be a lie.

But even so…

She couldn't help but find herself hoping that it was true.

All except…for the idea of Sokka and another woman together.

And just like that the pain began to return as she turned away trying her hardest not to cry any further.

"Evidently not. She has been biding her time. And now she has revealed herself. Which is why I have come to you Suki." The chancellor purred as he gazed down at the warriors back while the woman listened closely.

"What…do you want from me and my comrades?" The auburn-haired woman inquired in a guarded voice just as the official leaned in closer to her ear.

And then she felt him breath against her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"I am the leader of a movement to crown Prince Zuko Fire Lord. Our goal is to change the Fire Nation from the inside. But I can't do it on my own. I need help from capable warriors like you." Terak spoke in a barely perceivable whisper while Suki lay there with her blue eyes widening as she processed his words.

The warrior sat there with her eyes struggling to decide if she should trust the man or not.

And she almost succumbed to his will.

Until she reminded herself of the old saying.

If it sounds too good to be true then it most likely is.

"Go away! I won't fall for your tricks! Sokka wouldn't abandon me!" Suki shouted with a brief return of her former spirit while Terak recoiled as he shook his head.

"Oh, very well. Have it your way. Perhaps your sister's will be more receptive…" The chancellor trailed off in a sly voice as he stood up while the prisoner glared up at him.

"You leave my sisters alone. Understand? You leave them alone." The auburn-haired woman remarked in a tired voice while the robed man glided towards the door of her cell.

Just before he turned to glance back at her with his beady golden eyes.

"Despite your rudeness. I will still have the guards bring you food. Maybe after you've eaten…you will be willing to reconsider. It was pleasant meeting you…Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors." Terak called out from the doorway as he opened the cell door while Suki stared after him for the briefest of moments.

Before turning away with her blue eyes staring hatefully at the nearest wall just as her cell door once again clanged shut.

And then after she heard his footsteps fade into the distance, she found herself unable to resist letting out another tormented cry as she sunk back onto her cell cot.

With her blue eyes closing shut as she continually asked herself if Sokka truly did abandon her.

And despite her best efforts to tell herself otherwise.

A small part of her couldn't help but doubt herself and wonder if he did.

The chancellor strode down the halls of Boiling Rock with a pleased smile on his lips as he chuckled under his breath.

'Indeed. Perhaps the next prisoner will be more receptive. All I need is one Kyoshi Warrior. Just one…' Terak thought with a hand under his chin before he came to a stop at the cell of his next visit.

And then once more the guards gave him a curt nod as they walked away before he opened the door with a key.

And then he pushed the door open while his golden eyes gazed in at the prisoner curled up on her cell cot.

"Greetings Arin of the Kyoshi Warriors. I am Chancellor Terak. I have come to have a word with you…" The chancellor spoke as he entered the cell just as he had with the one before while the prisoner never once turned to gaze his way.

Only for the door to close shut not a moment later.

All the while gliding into the cell with a confident smile on his lips.

He was certain that Princess Azula would be greatly pleased with his results.

Of that he knew he was certain.

Back in the Forgetful Valley.

About an hour later…

Elle now sat at Azula's boots wiping at her eyes with her backpack in her lap once more.

While the princess stared down at her with an unusually attentive scowl on her full lips.

"I still can't believe that her mother was the previous holder." Mai stated in a softened voice with her tawny eyes gazing at Elle in sympathy.

While the young girl finally began to calm down as she sat with her head propped up on the monarch's thigh once more with the princess's strong hand planted in her hair.

"I'm sorry Elle…" Ty Lee trailed off in a sympathetic voice while frowning over all of the pain that the girl had gone through.

"Is…that why they burned the city down? In an attempt to get my mother's power?" Elle pondered in a deeply bothered voice while taking comfort in knowing that Azula was seated over her.

"Regardless of their reasons. I will destroy them for you." Azula spoke in a cold voice with her lips still pursed in a scowl while Elle's head leaned back against her thigh.

"I have a question…who would the power have transferred to if a direct descendant had not been present to become the new holder?" Zoe questioned in an ever level headed voice with her hazel eyes expressing a growing compassion for her young friend.

The group turned to the sage with evident curiosity in their eyes while the old woman moved to clamber across the floor once more.

"T-that's a good question…who would it have gone to?" The blonde-haired girl asked as she chewed her lip thoughtfully while Azula held a contemplative finger under her chin.

"The succession of the Component is a highly complicated matter. Even I don't possess a full understanding of the mechanics of it. If there were no direct heirs…there really is no telling who it would go to." The sage replied as she leaned on her staff while the group gazed back in surprise as she came to a stop before a small table.

"If only I wasn't there…it could have gone to someone more capable…" Elle trailed off in a self-conscious voice with her friends gazing on in disapproval.

"Don't say that Elle. You're plenty capable!" The brown-haired woman assured as she offered the younger girl a reassuring countenance while the teenager looked uncertain.

"It is nice of you to say so oneesan…but I don't know about that." The blonde-haired girl muttered as she sat with her chin hanging low while her big sisters frowned over her self-defeating words.

"Kid. You shouldn't beat yourself up like that. I am sure that it went to you for a reason." The markswoman consoled in a fond voice as she gazed at the smaller girl's as she hid in her knees.

Only for the teenager to jump when the princess stomped her boot behind her while her childhood friends sighed over her overbearing behavior.

Although they knew that Azula was only concerned for the girl's wellbeing.

"Say that again and I will destroy you! Is that understood peasant!" The princess bellowed in a supremely authoritative voice with blue fire accentuating her callous image while she thrust a finger in her serving girl's gulping face.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" Elle cried out as she hurriedly bowed before Azula while the controlling woman smiled down at her in approval once more.

All the while even the captain and the sage gazed at the spoiled princess in annoyance.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I will forgive you. But should there be a repeat of this I will imprison you until the end of time." Azula spoke in a strict voice as she seductively brushed her dark hair from her golden eyes while a refined smile graced her crimson lips.

While she took great delight in how her young girlfriend so easily caved into her will.

"Sure, you will Azula…" Mai groaned as she shook her head as Elle plopped back down at Azula's boots while Azula patted the swooning girl's head once more.

Although she couldn't deny that she was happy to see Elle starting to smile once more.

"Y-yes Azula-sama. As you say. Forever as you say." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a meek voice as she shyly twiddled her thumbs while her princess possessively held onto her plush head.

"Hm. Good girl." The princess purred in a domineering voice with her golden eyes taking joy in her small handmaid's submissiveness.

It was just too adorable that the girl was so eager to sit at her feet like a trained kitten.

'Such a well-behaved pet. This one is mine…' Azula thought with a returning smile on her full lips while her long fingers grasped at her serving girl's hair.

While she allowed her Elle to lean into her thigh with the acrobat cracking a smile as she gazed at the two of them.

Only for the old woman's voice to regain their attentions as all five of them turned in puzzlement to see her preparing something at her word table.

"Time to get back to focus young Component! You can grovel at the spoiled princess's feet another time. We have much more to do!" The elderly woman called out with the teenager pouting adorably while the spoiled princess in question smirked down at her.

"But I wanted to sit with Azula-sama…" Elle mumbled only to sulk when Azula's lightly pushed her forward while the older woman smiled down at her.

"Go on servant. You can sit with me later. Just think of all the power that I will gain after this. Just imagine how mighty I will become." The princess commanded with her palms falling into her lap while she smiled confidently down at her little girlfriend's lovable face.

"Azula…I know this might be hard to believe but everything isn't about you…" Ty Lee stated only to trail off when Elle bent over in a curtsy before Azula's smugly smiling face.

"As Her Highness commands!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed with her arms neatly tucked in at her sides while her princess regarded her in approval.

"Nonsense Ty Lee. I am the center of the universe." Azula spoke in a beyond egotistical voice as she smirked at her sighing friend while Elle bounced up from her bow.

"Come Elle. It is time for the next step." The sage commented as the teenager hurriedly nodded while the others watched in curiosity.

"Wise sage, what is the next step?" Elle questioned in an inquisitive voice as she moved forward while watching the old woman stir something in a wooden cup.

"We are going to kill two birds with one stone. As I said before…you must get in touch with your heritage. That being your mother." The elderly woman remarked with her back turned to the teenager while the young girl's eyes flashed in emotion once more.

While her highborn friends listened in sympathy as she gazed down with understanding in her gaze.

"Mom…" The blonde-haired girl murmured under her breath as she wiped at her eye once more while Azula's callous golden eyes stared on in disapproval of her tears.

"Which brings me to the most painful part of all. In order to better understand the nature of your power. You must see your mother's memories. That is why I am creating this potion. To allow you to get a glimpse of how the Component works." The sage instructed as the blonde stared on with emotional amber eyes as she numbly nodded her head.

All the while Team Azula exchanged a look before gazing back at their sensitive young friend.

"H-her memories…I will do my best wise sage." Elle trailed off in a soft voice as she tried her best to stand tall.

"And doing this will allow the girl to master her power?" The princess queried in an ever-possessive voice with her icy eyes never ceasing in closely supervising the old woman's ingredients.

"It's a good place to start. There is no instant mastery. It will take time and practice. But this will also serve another purpose." The elderly woman answered as she tossed a disgusting ingredient into the cup while the teenager shook as she watched her stir it all together.

"What is the other purpose?" The captain questioned in a curious voice while the blonde grimaced as she watched the repulsive mixture stir.

Only for the four highborn women to stare on in mutual disgust at the slimy ingredients were stirred about in the glass.

"This potion will put her into a hyper induced spiritual state. By the time Elle comes out of her meditation…she will almost certainly awaken her sealed chi. It is the only definitive way to expedite awakening her chi. Otherwise it could take up to a year it to awaken on its own and we simply do not have time for that." The sage announced to the astonishment of the group while they gazed on in rising fascination.

Although that fascination swiftly vanished once more when they caught another view of the contents of the cup.

Even Zoe couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in revulsion.

"And Elle has to eat that?" Ty Lee pondered in a grossed-out voice with her brown gray eyes shuddering as she watched the old woman mix the paste together.

"Oh, stop your complaining Ty Lee. This should work out wonderfully in our favor. It will boost our wartime power exponentially." Azula spoke in a selfish voice with a pleased smile on her lips while her childhood friends cast her a narrowed stare.

"How considerate of you Azula. You're not the one that has to eat it." Mai stated with her tawny eyes glaring at Azula's uncaring voice while the royal woman literally waved off her words.

"Of course, she has to eat it! How else is she going to consume the potion?" The elderly woman scoffed as she reached for another mysterious ingredient while the teenager began to turn green.

"U-um excuse me but are you putting meat into that…" The blonde-haired girl stammered in an uncertain voice as she wore an unusual grimace while her princess rolled her golden eyes.

And her big sisters could only sweatdrop as they gazed at the poor girl in sympathy.

"Additionally. You will be able to share the memories that you see with your friends…if you are willing. They can see what you see to assist you in deciphering the secrets of the Component." The sage remarked as she ignored the young girl's question while the princess's cold eyes shone in curiosity.

"And how will I see what Elle sees?" The princess questioned in a stern voice with her icy eyes surveying the old woman intently.

"By touching her hand after she goes into her meditative state." The elderly woman replied as she prepared to put the rest of the ingredients into the wooden cup.

"Hm. Interesting. I approve. Elle will take the potion then." Azula declared in a supremely controlling voice while her friends excluding Zoe glared pointedly at her.

"U-uh please don't put meat into that. I can't eat it." Elle spoke up in refusal as she shook her head while Azula rolled her lovely eyes once more.

"Why not?" The sage asked in a grouchy voice while the blonde still shuddered as she gazed into the cup.

"I'm vegetarian…" The blonde-haired girl admitted sheepishly while her girlfriend groaned into her clenched fist.

"Bah! Nonsense." The elderly woman grumbled as she turned away while the highborn women sweatdropped as the teenager grew anxious.

"She doesn't eat meat. Period." The markswoman spoke as she came to her little sister's defense while the princess sighed.

"I-it's against my ethics. I just can't do it…" Elle insisted in a mousy voice as Azula once again rolled her eyes as she turned to gaze at her back.

"What if I told you that the fate of the world may depend on you? Is it against your ethics then?" The sage retorted with the young girl chewing on her lip before reply.

"It is. Because it is against my personal beliefs and therefore, I simply cannot eat it. Under any circumstances." The blonde-haired girl explained with her friends gazing in in slight surprise.

"Childish peasant…" The princess snorted while the acrobat slapped at her arm once more.

"Just back Elle up Azula…" Ty Lee advised with a sigh while Azula proudly glared at the petite girl's back.

"What if I told you that your friends' lives may depend on it? Your beloved princess too? Is it still against your morals then?" The elderly woman queried in a gravelly voice with her annoyed glazed eyes gazing at the blonde's contemplative face.

Only for the girl's answer to take them all by surprise once more.

"That's so! I just cannot eat it. We'll find another way to flow. If not! Maybe this was as far as we were meant to flow! Who knows!" Elle exclaimed in an adorable voice with her big sister's quirking their brows fondly while Azula now stared at her back with coldly narrowed eyes.

Before she barked out while waving her hand in the air.

"Ugh! Just take the stupid meat out of the potion!" Azula commanded in a domineering voice as she scowled with her fist against her cheek.

While the three noblewomen turned to her in slight surprise to see that she spoke up for her girlfriend.

"The crushed beetle has a crucial influence on the effectiveness of this potion!" The sage snapped with her words now causing the five females to gaze on in disgust.

"C-crushed beetle?" The blonde-haired girl stammered in a sickened voice while the old woman angrily discarded the beetle paste.

"Fine! I won't put the beetle in it. May not work as good though! But whatever." The elderly woman complained as she resumed stirring the mix while the blonde still gazed on in discomfort down at the cup.

"Beetles?" Mai muttered in a revolted voice as she gazed at Elle in great sympathy while Ty Lee too shuddered.

While they turned to Azula only to see that the royal woman was once more staring on in renewed interest.

And even the captain scrunched up her nose in an unhidden show of disgust.

And then several minutes later.

Poor Elle stood trembling in uncertainty before her friends when a wooden cup of foul looking liquid was set in her hands.

All the while the four highborn women stared over her shoulder in disgust at the contents of the cup.

"Drink it and you will enter into meditation minutes after." The sage instructed as she faced the green faced girl who was staring down into the cup.

"A-alright." Elle gulped with a shiver while Ty Lee turned to gaze pleadingly at Azula's stony face.

"Azula…is it really necessary that Elle drink that?" The brown-haired woman asked in a supportive voice while the princess let out a loud scoff.

"Of course, it is! The girl needs to activate her power and if this is what must be done. So be it." The princess snorted with her lifelong friends scoffing at her while her girlfriend turned to peer at her with hopeful amber eyes.

"Azula-sama…heart of my heart will you please lend me your support and drink this potion with me?" The blonde-haired girl requested in a lovably naïve voice with her princess now turning rigid in her seat while her big sisters gazed at her back in pity.

Before Mai and Ty Lee turned their gaze to Azula while the monarch scrunched up her nose as she gazed down into the repugnant cup.

"I would love to Elle. I really would. Alas…you are the Component. Not me." Azula spoke in a spoiled voice with a wave of her hand.

Only for her callous golden eyes to shimmer in hidden remorse when Elle's vibrant amber eyes lost a spark of their shine.

"B-but Azula-sama I thought that we were a team. We do everything together…." Elle whined as she chewed on her lip while Azula sighed as she gazed at her with a cold golden gaze.

"Of course, we're a team. But even so you need to awaken your chi. If I drank half of the potion then it may not work as intended and we may have to repeat it all over again." The princess replied in a smooth voice as she lounged in her chair with a well-manicured fingernail under her chin.

Only for her regal smile to return when her words brightened her serving girl's lovely face.

While all but the sage rolled their eyes at the back of Azula's head.

'Yeah Azula. I am sure that is really the reason why you don't want to eat it.' Mai thought with her tawny eyes gazing at the cup of blended ingredients in unhidden disgust.

"Oh. I didn't think of that. You're so smart Azula-sama. I am so fortunate to have you here to lead me." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a devoted voice as she cracked a shy smile in the direction of her smirking princess's beautiful face.

Just as the sage tapped her staff on the floor while the group turned to face the elderly woman once more.

"Enough idling young Component. Consume the potion." The elderly woman declared with her glazed eyes gazing back at the apprehensive girl.

While Elle glanced down into the cup with her lips entrenched into a shudder while her friends gazed on in sympathy.

"Do I really have to?" Elle asked in a pitiful voice as she whimpered while she grimaced gazing down into the cup only for Azula to sigh over her once more.

"For your sake old woman this potion had better not harm her." Azula remarked in a callous voice as she turned her cold gaze back to the hunched over old crone who defiantly glared back at her.

"Of course, it isn't going to harm her! But feel free to leave and figure it out on your own. A woman of your brilliance must know of a better way." The sage retorted with a scoff while the princess's golden eyes narrowed into a piercing glare.

And the captain once more found herself smirking amusement at her monarch's expense.

"Filthy hag! I will flog you until you learn to speak to your monarch with respect!" The princess barked with a scowl on her lovely lips while her childhood friends groaned once again.

"Azula…please not now." Ty Lee sighed with her hands in her lap as she gazed at her spoiled friend with a pleading gaze.

'One can only hope that this won't make Elle sick…' Zoe thought with her hazel eyes turning to Elle as the teenager gazed down at the potion.

"I-I'll try to drink it…I just hope that it tastes better than it looks." The blonde-haired girl stated as she chewed on her lip while her highborn friends flinched in pity behind her back.

Somehow, they doubted that the concoction would actually taste good.

"Just drink it Elle. Just think of how this power of yours will bolster my power and your big sister's noble houses." Azula spoke in a silken voice as she gazed down at her serving girl's back Elle's vibrant eyes flashed with an adorable desire to serve.

All the while both Mai and Ty Lee stared at their leader with frowns on their lips as they narrowed their eyes in sisterly disapproval.

"That's low Azula. And you know it." Mai commented with her tawny eyes gazing at the other woman's smug face.

"Oh…well in that case I should probably do it then. If that's what's for the best…" Elle trailed off with a nervous swallow as she raised the glass to her lips.

Only to find herself smiling shyly over her shoulder when she felt the princess set a warm hand on her shoulder.

While Azula now gazed at her with her signature smirk while she lightly rubbed her shoulder to sooth her nerves.

"Just tip it back and chug it. Do it for me servant." The princess purred in a controlling voice with her fingers grasping at her handmaid's quivering shoulder while her girlfriend bravely puffed out her chest.

Before she steeled herself as she began to tip the glass back.

"As you say Azula-sama. Always as you say." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a submissive voice as the glass touched her lips while her master smiled widely over her shoulder.

And the three noblewomen watched in uncertainty and a margin of suspense when the girl finally tipped the glass back over her open mouth.

Only for all four highborn women to sweatdrop not a moment later when the teenager's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as soon as the liquid touched her tongue.

And then gulp!

Elle swallowed with a whimper while she clutched the cup with her innocent eyes staring down into the potion in unfathomable discomfort.

"Is it that bad Elle?" The markswoman asked in a sympathetic voice as she grimaced when the girl's face turned as green as can be.

"It may not taste palatable young Component but its affects are more than worth it" The elderly woman stated as she braced her wrinkled hands upon her staff handle while the teenager shakily nodded her head.

Before the blonde took another swig while her hands continued to shake as she cried out in disgust while the princess sighed behind her.

Just before the monarch grasped the smaller girl's shoulder more tightly then before while she stared down at her whimpering servant girl with callous golden eyes.

The meaning of the look was loud and clear to Elle.

It was Azula's way of saying that she was right there beside her.

Which she truly appreciated.

But that didn't make the potion taste any better!

"Go on Elle. You can do it. Just think of all the ways that this will benefit us. That's it. Such a good servant." Azula spoke in a purring voice with her fingernails grasping her servant's shoulder while her servant whined as she swallowed more of the drink.

While her two childhood friends still glared at the back of her head.

"O-oh. Yes, princess as you c-command." Elle moaned in a shuddering voice as her big sister's frowned while she shook under Azula's powerful hand.

All the while Azula smiled down at her with a pleased gleam in her golden eyes while she watched her gulp down another mouthful.

"Just look at that Ty Lee. Now this is loyalty. I approve of this one." The princess remarked with a refine smile on her crimson lips while her serving girl took another whimpering drink of the potion.

Only for the acrobat to frown with her arms folded over her breasts as she watched closely as the poor girl drank the concoction.

"Yeah Azula. It sure is." The brown-haired woman replied as she sighed heavily while the princess continued to smile down at her little sister with a possessive smile on her lovely lips.

Just as the teenager smacked her lips together as she shuddered while gazing down at last few remaining sips.

Before raising it to her lips while Azula's hand still gripped her shoulder.

"I am your loyal servant Azula-sama. I serve you with pride on this day…and for all of my days. If this is what you want…then I shall do it. Because your Elle is faithful." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a bashful voice with her shaky hand clutching the cup while her princess over her shoulder in undying approval.

And then she braced herself with every fiber of her being before she quickly chugged last of the glass in one mighty swallow.

The princess and the three noblewomen watched their servant closely with an unhidden protectiveness in their eyes.

Each of them prepared to act in her defense shoulder they have any suspicion that the old woman had poisoned their young companion.

While Elle moaned in discomfort as she set the cup down with Azula's dominant golden eyes observing her every move.

"Are you alright servant?" Azula pondered in a ruthless voice with her icy golden eyes trying her hardest to squash her affections for her pretty handmaid.

Yet she found herself unable to resist gazing at the younger girl with demanding golden eyes while her pet now held a shaky hand over her belly.

"I-I just feel a little…sleepy." Elle murmured in a suddenly drowsy voice only to find herself being caught by two strong arms before she could fall over.

And just like that she sunk back with the back of her head pushing into the princess's chestplate while Azula's mighty arms braced her smaller frame.

All the while the old sage never missed the terrifying stare that Azula was sending her way.

"Quit glaring at me. Your betrothed has not been harmed. Elle is slipping into a forced meditative state." The sage commented in a gravelly voice while the princess glared back at her with cold golden eyes.

While the three noblewomen watched their young friend closely as she sleepily relaxed in the princess's strong arms.

"That had better be all. Because if not…" The princess warned in a frigid voice with her words causing her childhood friends to shiver beside her.

While she allowed her small girlfriend to push her face into her bosom as she scowled down at her handmaid with her spoiled eyes conveying her protective instincts.

"Azula-sama…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a sleepy voice before she slumped in the older woman's arms.

All the while Azula stared down at her with her mouth ajar in uncertainty.

And the three noblewomen exchanged an uncertain look of their own only for their gazes to relax when they heard the girl breathing softly against the monarch's armored breast.

"The process had begun." The elderly woman stated as she moved forward while the princess held the smaller girl in her arms.

"What…now?" Ty Lee questioned in a curious voice as she leaned forward to gaze at Elle's sleeping face only to crack a small smile when the girl mumbled into Azula's breast.

While the princess just scowled down at the blonde with a cold golden gaze.

"Set her down." The sage answered as the princess turned to scowl back at her before moving to do so.

Azula gently placed Elle upon the floor while her icy gaze never once left her young love's slumbering face.

Her strong hands braced the girl's shoulders just as the teenager slumped forward in a seated position before her boots.

Only to watch in amazement to see that the blonde still slept soundly even when seated!

And soon enough the four women crowded around their young friend as they gazed down at the dozing girl in confusion of what to do next.

"She's…in a really deep sleep." Mai muttered with her tawny eyes staring at Elle's face in fondness while she sat beside the sleeping girl.

"What is the next step?" Zoe inquired as she turned to glance back at the old woman from where she stood over Elle's seated form.

"Simple. All four of you must touch her hand. And then you will see what Elle sees. But only what she is willing to share." The elderly woman responded in an aged voice while the group stared back in amazement.

Just as all four of them exchanged a brief glance before Azula turned to stare icily back at the old woman.

"How do I know that this isn't a ploy to attack us by rendering us comatose?" Azula demanded in a frigid voice with fire escaping her nostrils while she sat protectively over her sleeping betrothed.

It was a sentiment shared by each of them.

Even the more trustworthy Ty Lee.

"You will not be rendered comatose. Elle's memories will flow into your own. You will only be out of it for a few minutes at most." The sage explained with her hands upon her staff while the group shared another glance with one another.

"Three minutes is more than enough time for an opportunistic enemy to put a blade in our throats…like that puppeteer." The captain spoke in a cool-headed voice with her arms folded over her breasts while the princess scowled in agreement.

"There is a magical barrier surrounding this tree. And those who I do not want inside cannot enter." The elderly woman quipped with her staff clanging on the floor while the four highborn women gazed at her in surprise.

While Azula turned to share another look with Zoe as the two warriors quickly contemplated the old woman's words.

"As I told you girls before. You did not find this hut. I found you. And you will only reenter if I want you here." The sage concluded with her staff settling before them while her glazed eyes met the princess's imposing gaze.

"If that's true Azula…then we should be fine. Saro and Nako are downstairs still…" The brown-haired woman advised while her royal friend still scowled back at the sage.

"I warn you now old woman…if this is a trap…" The princess trailed off in a threatening voice as stood up from her chair while her hardened gaze still stared at the sage's wrinkled face.

"I have no interest in trapping you. Now just get on with it or get lost!" The elderly woman snapped while the princess stared back at her with murderous golden eyes.

Only to turn away not a second later as she glanced down at her sleeping companion before she crouched down beside the girl.

While the three noblewomen reluctantly did the same as they exchanged a look with other another.

Just as Azula reached out to touch her hand against Elle's stationary palm.

While Ty Lee reached forward to do the same.

And soon afterward Mai.

And last but not least Zoe.

All the while the princess gazed down at her servant with her hardened golden expressing a great desire to learn more about her young betrothed's past.

The more she knew the more she would be able to protect her intended from their enemies on the other side.

And with that Azula finally made up her mind with her lips pursed into a protective scowl.

Just as her fingers lowered over her girlfriend's own.

Followed closely by the three noblewomen.

And with that…

The four highborn women knelt surrounding their young friend just as they placed their palms over Elle's motionless hands.

And just like that as soon as their skin touched Elle's they felt a strange warmth flood over them in unison.

Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Zoe all exchanged a baffled look with each other while they knelt on the floor around Elle's prone body.

Only for their eyes to widen collectively when a white light flashed before their eyes.

But before they had a chance to react, they watched in disbelief as the old sage and her hut began to fade away before their very eyes.

And then they were seemingly swept away while they watched the world flash before their very eyes.

"What's…is this?" Azula pondered in uncharacteristic bewilderment she gazed down with stunned golden eyes as the wooden floor disappeared beneath her feet.

Only to spin around as she gazed around with beside her mutually perplexed companions as they watched the world morph around them.

Almost as if they were being transported somewhere else.

And soon enough the world began to take shape around them.

Only for their eyes to widen once more when they saw a familiar person in the distance.

"That's…" Zoe spoke in an amazed voice with her hazel eyes gazing on in shock at the person standing before them.

"Elle…" Mai answered in a soft voice with her tawny eyes watching the girl run across a flower field.

"But she's…" Ty Lee trailed off in a moved voice as her hands fell to her sides.

A child.

The little blonde ran very their perplexed eyes never once stopping when Azula turned to gaze down at her small form with her golden eyes still agape in wonderment.

Before they all watched when the child came to a stop before a crouched woman.

One that that all knew by now.

It was…Elle's mother.

Lana knelt over the child with her golden hair swaying in the wind as she reached out to accept the flower with a bright smile gracing her lips.

The four highborn women were so stunned that they were rendered completely speechless.

And with that the memory began to play out before their amazed eyes.

Little Elle laughed happily when her mother playfully poked her nose while her friends observed in a stricken silence.

Lana smiled with her hand on her daughter's shoulder while Elle reached up to offer her a hug.

And just like that Team Azula found themselves in a foreign land that was not their own.

They were no longer in the Fire Nation or even on the planet that they called Earth.

They were in another world.

In another time.

In the world of an innocent little girl that was about to have her entire world cruelly destroyed before her very eyes.

**AN:**

**Before I go to my afterword. I feel compelled to address one line in a review that I received. Feel free to skip if you don't want to read it.  
**

**And that is that I have not shown any of Azula's dangerous personality traits other than her strength. I completely disagree.**

**First, this story is primarily a romance between Azula and Elle, it is a slow moving romance, because I find their bond heartwarming to write. At this point in their bond, Azula shows her soft side around Elle. And her more sadistic side when Elle is either not present or Elle is hurt.**

**I strongly feel that I have shown both Azula's intelligence and her manipulation skills. In chapter 24, Azula manipulated the Mechanist, into working for the Fire Nation once more. Granted, it was for Elle's medicine. But he has no proof that he won't be building weapons for the Fire Nation in the future. That was all Azula's word. And as Zuko says, Azula always lies.**

**Azula, tracked and hunted down Team Avatar two weeks in advance. And then she corralled them in an enclosed ravine with no source of water available for Katara to use other than what was in her gourd. On top of that, she kept her improved powers a secret from even those closed to her. Not even Ozai or Ty Lee knew about her new techniques.**

**Azula showed a cruel manipulative side when she toyed with the two bullies back in chapter seven. She raised their hopes, dashed them and their scarred their faces worse than her father did to Zuko.**

**As for Terak, the presence of a second manipulator does not take away from her own skill. Azula rightly pegged him for a psychopath even before Zoe stated her mind on the matter. And she is watching him closely. **

**Additionally, plotting against Ozai shows her cunning side. She is biding her time and waiting as she gains followers. She showed ingenuity and foresight when saw the value in Nako's invention of the radio and that the construction of communication lines would prevent the rebels from ambushing her ships ever again. **

**Bringing up canon Azula's feat of taking down Ba Sing Se in one day is an unfair comparison. Because canon Azula only appeared in nine episodes in book two, and her scenes compiled together are probably less than forty minutes, if that. She only had one goal in canon, kill the Avatar, and conquer Ba Sing Se, and she was not a main character. **

**In my story, Azula has to handle her new feelings for her new love interest, as well as trying to figure out Elle's health problems, plus deciphering Elle's strange powers. On top of putting down the Avatar and his friends for good, ten chaotic noble houses, in addition to finding her destiny out from her father's shadow. Plus the emergence of an Earth Kingdom Princess as a new rebel leader. **

**On top of that, she is finding herself in a game of minds with a psychotic stalker in Silah. As well as brewing peasant rebellions, and last but not least. There is an interconnecting world with people and technology that she has never met before, that seek to capture her love interest.**

**Needless, to say, there is a lot more here that Azula has on her plate. In the next arc, we will return to the war, and we'll see some more of Azula's battle genius in action. **

**I also disagree that Azula's character is stagnant. She has had more development than canon Azula. In fact, I have been developing all of the characters. **

**She apologized to Ty Lee, she learned to show appreciation for her most loyal soldiers/workers, and she even made a real friendship with Nako, a commoner. On top of that, thanks to Ty Lee's urging and Chancellor Terak's selfish move. She is finally stepping out of her father's shadow.**

**Despite her growth in power, Azula was remaining loyal to her father because she felt as if his approval somehow equated to love. Only to find out that he would betray her by making her into the first Fire Lord to kneel to another monarch.**

**And most recently, she is learning about Elle's past as one of the few survivor's of a genocidal attack. That alone is huge. Azula was raised as a war monger, and she would have never batted an eye if it was anyone but Elle. But after Elle has given her the love that her friends and family never gave her. Azula can't help but be displeased, instead of pleased by Elle's suffering.  
**

**The fact that Elle is a pacifist, who sympathies with a war loving spoiled princess, and that Azula is all of that, and she is learning to feel for a peasant that suffered at the hands of war speaks volumes of their bond.**

**And I also feel the need to state that Naoki is not comparable to the Dai Li. The Dai Li for all intents and purposes, are nameless mooks. They are not established individually named characters. Their training is very impressive. But the way Naoki conceals her inner conflict is different than the Dai Li's stoic demeanor. **

**Naoki's emotionless personality comes from being abused, much like Elle. And as a result, she no longer expresses even a hint of emotion like a normal person. She no longer responds to conventional fear. And that's what makes her so deadly. She doesn't ask respond to attempts at intimidation. She just skewers.**

**Also, Azula bowing to King Kuei is not really comparable to treating a former slave as your equal upon first meeting. Azula is royalty, so it makes sense that she would presume that a former slave wouldn't be too hard to sway. Especially, when she has said friend of the former slave as her loyal servant. **

**And in addition to that, you have to know someone to effectively manipulate them. Azula knew about the Earth Kingdom, she doesn't know much about Naoki's land yet. And in this arc Azula will start to gain a more solid understanding of the mechanics of Elle's world. **

**Now, there is a time and place for everything. And Azula showed intelligence by not starting a fight with Naoki. The most important dilemma on her list was Elle's power, as that correlates to her becoming exhausted. And then having breathing problems. Talking with the sage was more important than brawling with a combatant who is currently a non-hostile.**

**This is all basically one massive journey for Azula to undertake with Elle towards what she feels is her rightful place on the throne. **

**Thus far, there has only been one major battle so far, and one side skirmish. However, there will be at least one major battle in this current arc. And in that battle we will see Azula's intelligence in action once more.**

**And Azula will have several schemes in the several arcs that follow after this current arc ends. **

**Anyway, I had to get that off my chest. I am a massive fan of Azula. And I know that no writing is perfect. But I am trying my hardest to write her as in character as I can. Azula will get multiple big moments in the first book, that show that she is still the badass that we loved in canon. **

**As for the chapter itself, I'll keep this short.**

**Regarding Terak's visit, we got a taste of what he is planning. And it seems that despite six years passing by, Suki is not buying his lies. But perhaps, someone who didn't know Team Avatar as well will be more pliable.**

**As for the potion, Elle and Team Azula as well, are going to be able to see both Elle's and those connected to the lineage of the Component, that being her mother Lana. The purpose behind this is so Elle can get a deeper understanding behind how the Component works.**

**Next chapter we will begin seeing Elle's past first hand. As well as a glimpse of the world that they lived in, over the course of the flashbacks. We'll meet Lana, Elias (Elle's father), Felix, child Naoki, Strados, and one or two others. **

**Writing the chapters is taking longer than it was before, so I just ask that everyone be patient. **

**Well, that's all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-eight! Paradise Lost! **


	81. Paradise Lost

**Hey everyone.**

**Here I am with another update.**

**As always, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed since the last update.**

**And if you find the story worthy, please continue to remember to favorite/follow. **

**And as usual, enjoy.**

Paradise_ Lost – Chapter Seventy-Eight_

"I brought you a flower momma!" Elle exclaimed in a proud voice while her mother accepted the offering with a compassionate smile.

"Thank you for the flower Elle. That was very sweet of you." Lana spoke in a warm voice as she gazed down at her daughter with tender amber eyes while Elle beamed from ear to ear.

"I thought it was pretty so I decided to give it to you!" The blonde-haired child cried out in an innocent voice while her mother let out a fond chuckle.

"Once more. Arigatou Elle." The blonde-haired woman replied in a maternal voice as she patted her daughter's soft hair while the little girl smiled up at her.

Only for her lips to curve into a gentle smile when the small girl leaped into her arms.

"Mom!" Elle shouted in a joyful voice just as her mother's arms wrapped around her back.

"Elle…my daughter. I love you." Lana declared in a loving voice as she held her daughter against her chest.

"And I love you too mom." The blonde-haired child chirped in a cheery voice as she laughed happily while her mother hugged her close.

And with that the two sat together hugging one another for several minutes while they watched the birds fly into the air.

While the mother affectionately ruffled her laughing daughter's hair.

All the while the child enthusiastically pointed out one bird after another.

"Look mom! That one's my favorite! It's so pretty!" Elle spoke in a gleeful voice with Lana smiling warmly while she patted her plush head.

"You said the same thing about the last one Elle." The blonde-haired woman stated in a mirthful voice as she grinned down at her daughter's adorable face.

"Ooh! Look at that one!" The blonde-haired child cried out with her attention already drifting to another fluttering bird while her mother smiled alongside her.

"I see. That one is indeed lovely." Lana commented in a voice of boundless patience with her small daughter seated in her lap.

While they gazed up into the sky as the sun rose high into the air over the district.

"I wish I was a bird." Elle remarked in a lovable voice with her mother still gazing down at her fondly.

"Don't we all dear." The blonde-haired woman conversed as she gazed into the clouds with warm amber eyes that were trying her hardest to stay upbeat.

It wasn't easy though.

Not after all that they have been through.

But she has to try.

If not for herself but for her husband and her children.

"S-someday…I want to flow free like a bird soaring high in the air." The blonde-haired child announced in a wistful voice with a hand under her chin while she stared up with sparkling amber eyes.

"That would be nice wouldn't it?" Lana pondered in tender voice with her hand in her daughter's hair while Elle sat against her chest.

And for what it was worth.

For a few moments everything was at peace in their little world.

As much as it could be anyhow.

Until the medic turned her head when she heard the sound of someone shouting out to her to see a middle-aged man running frantically up the hill.

"What is it?" The blonde-haired woman questioned as she faced the man with her young daughter turning to follow her gaze.

"I am sorry to bother you Lana but there is a medical emergency." The black-haired man informed in an exhausted voice while the medic's eyes took on a more downcast countenance as she pushed herself up.

"Another one?" Lana answered in a frustrated voice as she pulled Elle with her daughter peering up at her in innocent curiosity.

"Another one. The same as before." The middle-aged man replied gravely with the physician sighing heavily as she nodded her head.

"I will be right there." The blonde-haired woman stated in a grave voice with her hand linked in with her child's while the man nodded his head.

"I'll relay the message." The black-haired man responded before turning to rush off while the medic stared on with a depressed look in her eyes.

"Come on Elle. We need to go back." Lana announced with a heavy sigh as she held Elle's hand in her own while Elle's eyes flashed in disappointment.

"B-but we just left…" Elle protested in a pouting voice as she followed after her mother with her smaller hand in her mother's own.

"I know but there are people in need of us." The blonde-haired woman answered in a patient voice before she turned to gaze down at her daughter when the child stopped to pout.

"Why should we care about them? Why can't we just stay here for as long as we want? Just me and you…" The blonde-haired child mumbled as she bashfully kicked at her feet while her mother knelt down with her hands touching her shoulders.

"Because it is the right thing to do. We must never turn away from another being in need. It is our duty to lend a helping hand. However, we are able." Lana lectured with a kind countenance while Elle gazed up at her with her innocent amber eyes taking in her words.

"Lend a helping hand?" Elle asked in a curious voice as she smiled shyly while her mother patted her shoulders.

"Yes, dear. There is only one way that we will recover as a society from the damage of the great war. And that is through love and peace." The blonde-haired woman declared in a passionate voice with a smile returning to her lips while her child adorably tilted her head.

"Love and peace?" The blonde-haired child breathed in an awe-stricken voice while her mother beamed down at her.

"That's right Elle. Love and peace." Lana spoke with her hand patting Elle's shoulder while the little girl considered her words.

Only for her smile to grow when her daughter repeated her words.

"Love and peace!" Elle cried out with a bright smile while Lana grinned at her with her hand grasping at hers once more.

"That's my daughter. Don't worry Elle. We can come back to this flower field as much as you like." The blonde-haired woman assured as she clutched her daughter's hand in her own once more.

"I would like that mom." The blonde-haired child stated in a cheerful voice once more while she gazed up into her mother's affectionate eyes.

"There is something that I want you to know Elle." Lana remarked as she gazed down seriously into her child's indescribably curious vibrant eyes.

"What is it mother?" Elle queried in a soft voice while Lana gazed down at her with tender amber eyes.

"You are my pride. You…give me hope for this world." The blonde-haired woman stated in a beyond loving voice while the little girl's eyes grew wet in appreciation.

Just as the child jumped into her mother's arms once more while they held each other for the briefest of moments.

"I... love you so much mother." The blonde-haired child sniffled in a devoted voice while her mother hugged her back.

"And I love you even more." Lana whispered in a tender voice with her golden hair blowing in the breeze while she held her child into her chest.

The flowers swept in the warm summer breeze while the mother and her child savored their momentary embrace.

Until seconds later Lana was forced to end the hug much to her regret.

And with that they ventured back into the district that they called home.

One of many conglomerations of society that formed after the third world war.

And once more Lana stood with her lips in a grimace while she gazed down at the heavily breathing patient with sweat breaking out all over his face.

Before she turned to the people waiting behind her.

"Cancer I presume. My suggestion is that we do what we can to ease the pain." The blonde-haired woman spoke in a solemn voice while a Russian man standing beside her nodded his head in agreement.

And soon afterward the other volunteers of various ethnicities came to the same conclusion.

About twenty minutes later.

Lana stood outside of the building with her face in her hand while she gazed down with sorrowful amber eyes.

Just as she turned her head when she heard the sound of hesitant footsteps behind her only to find herself face to face with her husband.

Elias was a blond-haired man, like herself. But unlike her he was not of partial Japanese descent.

He was a man of British ancestry. And his eyes were a bright blue.

His hair was short and as recently combed. He wore a brown jacket and a pair of tan pants.

Like her he was in his early thirties.

They had met on the road a long time ago and they have been together ever since.

The blond-haired man sighed as he leaned against the wall beside her while he placed his hands in his pockets.

Before he turned to gaze at her with concerned blue eyes.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Elias asked in a sympathetic voice while his wife shook her head.

"No. No it did not." Lana muttered in a distraught voice while she turned to watch her husband shift beside her.

"I realize that this isn't a good time…" The blond-haired man trailed off in uncertainty while his lover turned to him in concern.

"What is it?" The blonde-haired woman pondered just as a knot developed in her stomach when she caught the familiar look in her husband's eyes.

"It's Felix. He had some trouble at school." Elias announced in a frustrated voice while Lana's kind eyes grew wide in worry.

Just before she rushed past her worried husband before he could even get so much as a chance to say another word.

And with that the two were rushing off towards the school.

Meanwhile.

A blond-haired teenage boy was walking across the school yard while he gazed ahead with annoyed amber eyes.

He was wearing a blue tee shirt and his hands were in his pockets.

And he was also wearing a pair of black glasses over his nose.

Felix paused in his step when he heard one of the other boys shout out to him from a nearby table.

While he turned to gaze at them just as they called out a jeering taunt.

"Oh look! It's the crazy boy!" A boy called out in a mocking voice while his friends laughed in amusement beside him.

Only for Felix to just gaze back with an almost bored look in his amber eyes.

Just before a small smile formed on his lips before he spoke out a reply.

"I take it that you haven't heard Tomas." Felix spoke in an unfazed voice while the boys stared back at him in slight puzzlement.

"Heard what?" Tomas asked in a scoff while the other boy walked closer.

Just before he came to a stop before their table with a smile on his lips.

"You're an orphan now. Your father was killed on patrol." The blond-haired boy announced in a malicious voice with his words causing Tomas's face turned as white as can be.

And the boy's friends stared at him with a mixture of shock and anger in their eyes while their friend shook in disbelief.

"That's not true! You're lying!" The dark-haired boy shouted with his eyes wide in terror while Felix smiled even wider.

"I'm afraid not. My condolences though." Felix stated in a nonchalant voice as he turned to walk away with delight in his eyes when he heard the other boy cry out in sorrow.

Only for a fist to slam into his cheek not a moment later as he fell to the ground with his glasses soaring off of his face.

And soon enough the three boys stood over him kicking him in the stomach.

Shortly afterward.

Lana and Elias sat in the councilor's office while they listened to the Hindi man tell them what happened

While the blonde-haired woman listened with her amber eyes wide in motherly concern while her husband sighed heavily alongside her.

Only for even Elias's eyes to widen when they were told just what their son said that set the bullies off.

"Felix said what?" The blond-haired man questioned with a good bit of anger in his voice while the woman beside him stared on with her eyes wide in emotion.

"I said that your son tauntingly informed Tomas about his father's death." Amar replied in a curt voice while the two parents stared back in alarm.

"Felix…" The blonde-haired woman trailed off in a disconcerted voice with her amber eyes becoming downcast while the councilor gazed back at her.

"Lana. Out of respect for all that you have done for the community I am going to put this as lightly as I can. But I must be frank with you." The councilor commented with a heavy accent to his voice as he folded his palms over his desk.

All the while the woman listened with her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. Say what you must." Lana answered with a frown already on her lips as she shook her head in anticipation of what she suspected that the man was about to say.

"Your son is deeply disturbed Lana." Amar spoke in a deathly serious voice while Lana clutched at the sleeves of her blouse with a deep frown upon her lips.

"Are you calling my son a monster?" The blonde-haired woman questioned in a pointed voice as she gazed at the councilor's sighing face.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say that." The councilor stated with the two parents exchanging a troubled look before the mother turned back to him.

"Yes, you did. I'm not excusing what Felix did. And I can assure you that we will have a long talk with him. But he is only lashing out because those boys have been bullying him for weeks!" Lana insisted with her fists clenched in her lap.

But Elias didn't seem so certain.

"Your son took joy in telling another boy that his father died. This isn't something that any child of a healthy state of mind would do." Amar remarked in a sterner voice while Lana gazed away with emotional amber eyes.

"We understand that Amar." Elias assured as he rubbed the bridge of his nose while he frowned in concern.

"But that's not all. Two weeks ago, your son was caught trying to masturbate in the tool room with rope tied around his neck." The dark-haired man continued in a blunt voice with both parents falling silent in their seats.

Neither parent knew how to respond to such blatant sexual debauchery.

"H-he did what?" The blonde-haired woman blurted out in a baffled voice with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"What I am trying to get at is that your son is showing early symptoms of dangerous behavior. And to be blunt it is beyond the realm of my expertise." Amar declared as he gazed back at the two taken aback parents while Lana audibly swallowed.

"What can we do?" The blond-haired man queried in a quiet voice while his wife held her face in her hand.

"The only thing I can suggest is taking him to a larger city further west for a more comprehensive treatment plan." The dark-haired man announced as he set a paper down on his desk while the two parents now looked completely unsettled.

"Further west? Why can't you do anything for him here? Travel between zones is highly dangerous and…" Lana protested with maternal concern in her voice while Amar gazed gravely back at her.

"Look around you Lana. We can barely treat the sick and the wounded here as it is. We can't even give the terminally ill the proper care that they deserve. And you think we have the facilities to treat that?" Amar explained with his hand waving in the air just as Lana stood up from her seat.

While her concerned husband did so as well while he gazed back at her with worried blue eyes.

"Felix is not a monster! He is not!" The blonde-haired woman exclaimed in a distraught voice while the councilor sat there in silence.

Just before she turned around and walked out with her husband quickly following after her once more.

Elias walked out with his eyes gazing downward as he sighed heavily under his breath.

Just when they think that they can enjoy a peaceful moment.

There is always something else.

Elle sat on the floor with a video game controller in hand with a sunny smile on her face while she gazed at the television in excitement.

While various items and family belongings decorating the walls of the household.

In particular there was a small shelf with several family photos set out on display.

One was of Lana smiling happily with the mutually content Elias, their seemingly disinterested son Felix and a two-year-old Elle grinning adorably back at the camera.

And another was of Elias and Lana on their wedding night.

And a third was a familiar one of Lana hugging both of her children.

"Yay! I beat the second stage!" Elle cheered with a little fist pumping in the air while she grinned back at the tv screen.

Just before she enthusiastically bit her lip when the third round began.

All the while the sound of raised voices was heard from the kitchen in the background.

"Felix! Look at your mother when she is talking to you!" Elias demanded with anger in his eyes that only increased when Felix mockingly rolled his eyes.

"You cannot say something like that Felix! It's not right. I thought I raised you to be better than that." Lana exclaimed as she stood behind her son while the teenage boy turned to gaze up at her.

"Why can't I?" Felix retorted in a playful voice with his mother frowning down at him.

"Because it is morally wrong. That's why." The blonde-haired woman stated adamantly only for her eyes shimmer in renewed emotion when her son scoffed.

"And what makes you think that I care about morals? Look around you mother. There are no morals anymore." The blond-haired boy spoke in an uncaring voice that took both of his parents aback before he stood up from his seat.

"How…how can you say that? Morals will always have meaning!" Lana insisted with her hands at her hips while Elias stared at their son in disbelief.

For quite some time they had both known that their son was troubled to say the least.

But never to this extent.

"The only way to survive is if you stop playing by the rules." Felix stated as he turned to walk out while his mother stared on with hurt in her warm amber eyes.

Just as his father placed an angered hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it. This talk isn't yet Felix! I also heard about your perversions at school!" The blond-haired man shouted with his blue eyes staring angrily down at his son's back just as the boy turned to face him.

"So, you found out that I am into auto erotic asphyxiation. What of it?" The blond-haired boy quipped in a dismissive voice while his two parents stared at him in complete bewilderment.

"There will never be a repeat of either of these incidents that's what." Elias remarked in a firm voice with his eyes glaring down at his son.

While Lana held a hand over her forehead as she sunk back against the wall under great stress.

"Who do you think I am? Elle? I'm not who you think I am…and I am getting really sick of acting like I am." Felix replied before he pushed his father's stunned hand off his shoulder while he strode towards the front door.

While the two parents stared after him in frustration only for their feelings to grow when the boy withdrew a pack of cigarettes.

"S-since when did you pick up smoking?" The blonde-haired woman pondered in a helpless voice with her eyes gazing after her son as he opened the front door.

"Oh, I don't know. A few months ago." The blond-haired boy answered in an unbothered voice as he waved a hand in the air while his father glared after his back.

"Please Felix…. please let us help you." Lana called out in a saddened voice that only grew when her son said nothing in response.

Before closing the door shut behind him.

And with that Lana slumped against the wall with her palm over her face while Elias stood in a mutually unsettled silence.

With their sole comfort being the sound of Elle's happy voice and the video games sounds that were coming from the adjacent room.

The overwhelmed mother turned to glance in the direction of her cheerful daughter before she wordlessly pushed herself off the wall.

Before she walked into the living room while her husband gazed after her with concerned blue eyes.

While she came to a stop over her joyful child just as Elle turned to beam up at her.

"Do you mind if I sit with you Elle?" The blonde-haired woman questioned in a soft voice with her smile beginning to return when her little girl tugged on her pant leg.

"I would like that mom! Would you like to play a game with me?" The blonde-haired child cried out in an innocent voice that contrasted her brother's behavior while her mother chuckled over her.

"Yes dear. I think I would like that." Lana spoke before she sat down on her posterior beside her small daughter while she slipped an arm around her little girl's shoulder.

All the while taking solace in how her youngest began to lean into her side with an adorable smile on her lips.

"I…love you momma." Elle announced in a bashful voice just as her hair was ruffled by Lana's hand while her mother lovingly held her against her stomach.

"And I love you my sweet Elle. And I always will." The blonde-haired woman declared with a trace of emotion in her voice while she embraced her child under her arm while the little girl leaned into her embrace.

All the while her husband watched them with his depressed countenance giving way to a small smile.

No matter how bleak life became for them.

Elle was always able to bring a smile to their face.

And they both loved her for it.

The following day…

Felix was once again thrown against the wall while he spat out saliva when Gregory punched him in the stomach.

Which was soon followed up by a kick to gut from Alexander.

The two boys hissed in their rage while the other teen slumped against the wall with his hand over his stomach while Tomas glared down at him.

"I am going to make you regret mocking my dad!" Tomas shouted with heavy emotion in his voice before he punched Felix across the jaw.

And with that the three bullies continued to beat up Felix just as they had many other times before.

And soon afterward the scowling boy entered through the back door of his home while he made his way to his room with his amber eyes boiling over in anger.

Just before he passed the living room to see his kid sister happily playing her old Super Nintendo once more.

"Woo hoo! I advanced to the next world!" Elle cheered in a jubilant voice with her controller in hand while she threw her hands in the air.

Just as she heard her brother step up behind her while he rolled his amber eyes down at her.

"How many times are you going to play Super Mario Brothers 3? You've already beaten it several times now." Felix commented from behind his sister just as she turned to gaze up at him only for her amber eyes to widen when she took in his bruises.

"Felix…what happened to your face?" The blonde-haled child pondered in a concerned voice while her older brother shrugged his shoulders.

"I just had a run in with some assholes who won't be around much longer." The blond-haired boy answered in a dismissive voice with a small smile on his lips while he adjusted his cracked glasses.

"Oh…do you want to play a round of Mario Kart?" Elle queried in a hopeful voice while Felix gazed down at her with amused amber eyes.

"Are you going to cry if you lose?" Felix inquired in a taunting voice only for his little sister to puff out her chest in a show of confidence.

"No. And who said that I would be the one losing?" The blonde-haired child retorted in a childishly proud voice while her brother scoffed before he sat down on the floor beside her.

"Let's put your confidence to the test then." The blond-haired boy spoke in a smug voice as he grasped a controller while his sister did the same.

"Bring it!" Elle chimed in a happy voice with her amber eyes expressing great delight at sharing a rare moment with her elder brother.

Her brother had been getting much colder as of late and it seemed as if he was drifting away from her and her parents.

That made her sad and she wished that there was a way for them to grow closer.

Perhaps a few rounds of a game will bring them closer together once again.

Six days later in the local town hall building.

Lana stood before a podium with a crowd gathered before her while her husband and her daughter watched from the seating area.

Despite her concerns over her son's increasingly unstable behavior she knew that she had to focus on the community at hand.

That didn't mean that it didn't hurt to do so.

Only to find herself cracking a soft smile a moment later when she caught sight of little Elle waving enthusiastically at her from the crowd beside her chuckling husband.

"The great war has taken more from us than can ever be put into words. We have lost loved ones, our homes, some of us even our countries, and with-it sickness and death. But through it all…together we have seen that there is hope." Lana spoke before the microphone with her amber eyes gazing out at her audience while the townspeople of many ethnicities listened in silence.

All the while young Elle sat there beside her father with her amber eyes paying keen attention to her mother's words.

While her father listened with a proud smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter who we are, where we came from, or what the color of our skin is, what religion you may or may not believe in, your sexual orientation. All that matters…is that we are living beings. And we are in this together." The blonde-haired woman remarked with her hands on the podium while her eyes met the crowds many moved faces.

One person after another gazed around at one another while the dedicated woman continued her speech.

"The only way that we will ever conquer the hatred of the past is through love and peace. We must continue onward together as a community and we must never forget one thing." Lana stated with her mouth over the microphone while her voice resounded throughout the moved audience.

Yet none more so than Elle herself.

The little girl sat with her bright eyes staring on in admiration while she committed every wise word to memory that her mother spoke.

"No living being has the right to take the life of another. Our ancestors were wrong to do so and we would be just as wrong to do the same. The path to peace is a difficult road to travel but I truly believe that it is the right one." The blonde-haired woman announced with emotion in her amber eyes while the taken aback community listened in contemplation.

And the child gazed on with her hands folded in her lap as she bit her lip while her father held a hand on her shoulder.

"No living being has the right to take the life of another…" Elle murmured in a naïve voice with an innocent smile forming on her lips while her father turned to smile down at her.

And with that the crowd muttered to one another before the medic stepped away spoke into the mic one final time.

"That is all. Thank you for hearing me out." Lana concluded as she backed away from the microphone while the sound of clapping began from the audience.

The first to do so was none other than her excited daughter and her husband.

Followed by many other people in the audience.

"Go mom!" The blonde-haired child cheered with a fist in the air while her mother smiled back at her in appreciation.

"Yes, well done Lana." The blond-haired man spoke with a grin while his wife smiled as she made her way towards them.

"Thank you…both of you for your support. Do either of you know where Felix got off to?" The blonde-haired woman inquired in a concerned voice with her good mood wavering a fraction while the two shook their heads.

"No. I don't. He doesn't listen to anything I say anymore. Honestly Lana…I…don't think that there is much more than we can do." Elias responded in a quiet voice with a waning smile while his wife looked saddened after hearing those words.

The mother said nothing in response it was all she could do to numbly nod.

Yet she knew that she could never give up on her son.

No matter what he becomes Felix is still her son and that means that there must be hope for him.

"Maybe Felix would be happier if we played more games together. I'll ask him if he wants to play Mario Kart later! That will cheer him up!" Elle chirped in a sweet voice while both of her parents gazed at her fondly.

Neither voicing how they very much doubted that it would have any effect on altering their son's behavior.

Only for the couple to swiftly find themselves torn from their thoughts when not a moment later when the sound of a woman shouting pierced the air.

Screaming something about a gunman being sighted outside of the town hall.

And just like that the crowd erupted in a panic as people spun around in a panic fearing an attack from an unseen gunman.

While Lana pulled Elle's frightened body close as she glanced around with worry in her amber eyes while Elias guided them out of the panicked building.

Just minutes before outside of the Rosewood speaking event.

The boys from before were gathered outside with the leader Tomas sitting with his depressed head in his hands.

While his friends Gregory and Alexander glanced were trying and failing to console his sorrows.

Despite Tomas's best efforts to play it off it was obvious that he was torn up by his father's passing.

That was when all three of them glanced up when they saw a familiar person walking out of the large crowd.

Felix strode with a jacket over his shoulders while his increasingly cold eyes stared back at them with cruel intent.

While the three boys pushed themselves up from their seats as they glared back at him.

"The psycho boy is back again." Gregory sneered as he strode forward with his two friends.

"Looks like someone didn't learn his lesson." Alexander snarled as he cracked his knuckles while Tomas stared at Felix's smiling face with furious eyes.

"I am going to beat the shit out of you so bad that you won't be able to walk for weeks." Tomas spoke as he pointed a finger at Felix's undaunted face.

Only for all three of them to gaze on in surprise when the teenager let out a demented laugh with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey there Tomas. How was your father's funeral?" Felix pondered in a taunting voice as he lit a cigarette with a lighter while the three boys stared back at him in growing rage.

"You! I am going to kill you!" The dark-haired boy screamed in his rage with his friends flanking him from behind.

Only for all three of them to freeze in their steps when Felix flashed them a dark smirk before he withdrew a handgun from his coat pocket.

The three bullies froze up when they suddenly found themselves facing down the barrel of a pistol while the other boy stared back at them with his amber eyes alight in cruel delight.

"Is…that fucking thing loaded?" Alexander asked in disbelief as he froze in his tracks while Gregory stood motionless frozen beside him.

"Don't be stupid! Of course, it's not loaded! He's just trying to scare us!" Tomas shouted in a poor attempt at playing off his fear while his two friends gazed on in uncertainty.

And then the pistol pointed back at the three boy's faces while the blond-haired teenager's lips curved into a cold grin.

"No living being has the right to take the life of another." Lana spoke in the distance from inside the townhall while Felix stared down the three increasingly unnerved boys.

A brief moment of silence passed them just before the other two boys pulled back on Tomas's sleeve.

"Come…on Tomas this isn't worth it." Alexander advised as he backed away with his eyes never leaving Felix's handgun while the boy smiled back at them.

"Yeah…it isn't." Gregory agreed as he too backed away while he too pulled back his angered friend.

"Right. Let's go." The dark-haired boy muttered in a still angered voice while he eyed the pistol warily.

And not a moment later they vanished around the corner while Felix finally lowered the pistol.

"That's right. Run away." The blond-haired boy chuckled in a demented laugh with the gun raising to his lips.

And then he ran his tongue along his lips as he continued to laugh in a demented manner while he cradled the gun against his cheek.

How long he stood there posing with the pistol he wasn't certain.

It wasn't until he heard a woman scream in fear after taking note of his gun that he was torn from his reverie.

And just as quickly after the woman screamed townspeople began to rush out to check on her while Felix rolled his amber eyes over their squeamishness.

Just before he slid the gun back into his jacket pocket before he broke out into a run in the opposite direction of the rushing crowd.

"What happened! You said that you saw someone about to bring in a gun to the townhall?" Someone called out in a panic while the woman in question hurriedly nodded her head.

"Y-yes! A boy pulled out a gun and he looked as if he was going to enter the building! I could see it in his eyes he was truly planning on shooting someone!" The woman exclaimed in a frenzy while she gazed back at the concerned crowd.

Just as Lana and Elias cautiously made their way out with their eyes widening as they shared a look with one another.

But before they had a chance to ponder the matter they spun around when they realized that their daughter had gotten separated from them in the rush.

"Elle! Elle!" Lana shouted in a worried voice with her maternal eyes gazing around in search of her daughter while Elias turned back to her.

"Calm down Lana. I'll go find her. Just get back to the house okay?" Elias instructed in a supportive voice with his hands on his wife's shoulders while Lana shakily nodded her head.

And with that the man broke out into a run-in search of both their youngest and their oldest.

All the while never able to suppress the bad feeling of just who the alleged boy might be.

Elsewhere on the other side of town.

A lone scarlet-haired child walked in a trance with her hair brown eyes staring blankly ahead.

Cuts were adorning her tired cheeks while she a solemn expression shone throughout her eyes.

Yet somehow throughout it all a smile still graced her features.

She took a tired step with her ragged shirt swaying in the breeze while her wary eyes gazed around in search of food and water.

All the while her booted feet padded along the ground as she strode into the desolate town with her red hair blowing lightly behind her.

She wandered for quite some time while she ducked in and out of view of the large crowds with her paranoid eyes gazing about while she hid in a narrow alleyway.

Just as her brown eyes to widened as she spun around when she heard a voice speak up from behind her.

"Hello! Eek!" Elle cried out in a cheery voice only to find herself being pulled in by the redhead's fists while the older girl stared back at her with narrowed brown eyes.

Only for the scarlet-haired girl's brown eyes to relax somewhat when she saw that it wasn't an attacker.

"What do you want?" The scarlet-haired child questioned in a guarded voice as she released the smaller girl from her grip.

While she stared at the little blonde with searching brown eyes only to furrow her brows when the girl smiled brightly back at her.

"You looked lonely so I thought that I would come say hi and ask you if you wanted to be friends!" The blonde-haired child chirped as she padded closer while the redhead scrunched up her nose in bewilderment.

"No. I do not. Now go away." The orphan answered in a dismissive voice as she turned away while the blonde's shoulders slumped.

Only for Elle to regain her cheer not a moment later as she approached her back once more.

"My name is Elle! What's your name?" Elle pondered in an innocent voice with the redhead glancing back at her in exasperation.

"I don't have a name. And I thought I told you to go away." The scarlet-haired child remarked with shame in her eyes while the other child gasped in horror.

"You don't have a name?" The blonde-haired child asked in a saddened voice while the redhead trudged ahead just as she padded after her.

"No. I…don't. I…lost it somewhere along the way…" The orphan confessed with a waning smile as she stared down at her feet while the little blonde's eyes grew wet with tears.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Elle spoke in a softer voice with the redhead turning to gaze at her in confusion.

"Why are you crying? And why are you apologizing?" The scarlet-haired child questioned in a confused voice with the younger girl still following after her heels.

"Because that's the saddest thing that I have ever heard." The blonde-haired child mumbled in a quieter voice while the redhead turned away once more.

"Yeah well. You can go away now." The orphan muttered with her back turned to the blonde only for a loud growling sound to resonate from her belly.

She paused in her step with her brown eyes gazing down at her stomach in annoyance just as she turned her head to find herself gazing back into the blonde's concerned amber eyes.

"You must be really hungry…I know! If you want you could come back with me to my house and eat as much as you like!" Elle chirped with a sunny smile while the older girl's brown eyes flashed in surprise.

All the while the redhead's stomach continued to growl.

And for a moment there the orphan almost gave in.

Almost but she knew better than to foolishly trust in other people.

"No. I don't just follow other people around. For all I know this is a trap." The scarlet-haired child retorted with a scoff while the blonde blinked back at her in adorable bewilderment.

"A trap? I wasn't going to trap you. But I was hoping that we could play hang out!" The blonde-haired child piped in a cheery voice with her words puzzling the redhead even further.

"My answer remains the same." The orphan stated in a firm voice just as the younger girl tilted her head with a finger under her chin.

"Hey! I'll bring the food to you then! How does that sound?" Elle pondered in a helpful voice with her words taking the older girl aback.

"Why would you bring me…. never mind. Fine. Whatever." The scarlet-haired child commented with a shrug while she watched the peculiar child turn to dart off.

"Okay! I'll be back soon new friend!" The blonde-haired child called out in a happy voice as she waved over her shoulder while the older girl scrunched up her nose as she watched her run off.

"We're not friends." The orphan protested as she gazed after the younger girl before she turned away to peer down at her feet.

And somehow despite her best efforts she was smiling once more.

Only this time it was a more genuine smile than the one she usually wore to deter people from beating her.

About a half an hour later…

The redhead sat at the end of the alley with her brown eyes gazing on in surprise when the blonde came rushing back with a handful of food items in hand.

"I'm back!" Elle cried out as she struggled to carry all of the food items while the other girl eyed her curiously.

'She actually came.' The scarlet-haired child thought as she watched the younger girl come to a stop before her.

"I can see that." The orphan stated in a taken aback voice while she stared on as a bunch of food items were dropped down before her.

"I brought candy, crackers, cookies, bread, canned fruit, water and more!" The blonde-haired child blurted out in an excited voice while the redhead quietly gazed down at the pile of food.

"Thanks." The orphan muttered as she reached for a loaf of bread while she unwrapped it.

All the while gazing down at it with searching brown eyes to search for any hint of poison.

Before she glanced up at the younger child through the corner of her eye just as she took a bite out of it.

It was obvious that the girl wasn't cunning enough to plan anything of the sort.

She was far too transparent for her own good.

"Does that mean that we're friends now?" Elle questioned in a cheery voice as she sat across from the nameless redhead who gazed back at her oddly.

"No. It doesn't. It just means that I owe you a debt. That is all." The scarlet-haired child replied in a more mature voice while the smaller girl sulked once more.

"A debt?" The blonde-haired child repeated in a puzzled voice with her young eyes blinking in puzzlement.

"Yes, a debt. People don't just help someone else without expecting something in return." The orphan spoke as she chewed on her bread while gazing back at the younger child's naïve face.

"I don't want anything in return from you. My mother taught me never to ignore someone in need…" Elle assured with a nod while the redhead still furrowed her brows in confusion.

But before either one of them could say another word a familiar voice was heard calling out Elle's name.

"Elle! Where are you?" Elias called out as he searched a nearby street for his daughter.

Just as Elle sprang up from her seat while the older child stared on with increased paranoia in her brown eyes.

"That's my dad calling me…I'll be right back. I have to let him know that I am okay. I'll see you soon!" The blonde-haired child exclaimed with a smile while the other girl gazed at her quietly while she ran off.

Only to never hear a reply from the mysterious child seated in the alleyway.

"I'm right here ad!" Elle shouted as her father turned to gaze back at her with relieved blue eyes.

"There you are. Where have you been? You shouldn't be wandering around like this Elle. There's a panic going around about a gunman that was sighted outside of the townhall and people are trying to find him before he hurts someone." The blond-haired man remarked as he approached his daughter while the little girl smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry father. But I made a new friend! I ran into this girl and she was hungry. So, I brought her some of our food and we were just getting to know each other!" The blonde-haired child piped in a carefree voice with her father gazing down at her in surprise.

"Did you now? Well, that was kind of you Elle." Elias replied in an approving voice while his daughter pulled on his hand as he followed her to the alley.

"I did. Dad this is my new…she's gone…" Elle trailed off in a bummed-out voice as she gazed into the alley with no trace of the redhead save for a can or two that the girl left behind.

The father just sighed fondly before he pulled on his child to return to their home while the girl stared on in disappointment.

It was no small secret that Elle had trouble making friends with kids her own age.

And that she was very excited over the prospect of making new friends.

"Come on Elle. We need to go back. It's not safe to wander about right now." The blond-haired man advised as his little girl followed alongside him with her amber eyes lingering at the empty alley.

"Where did she go? I hope I see her again…" The blonde-haired child mumbled as her father patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure you will see her again Elle." Elias commented in a gentle voice with Elle's hand in his own while they walked back home.

While Elle gazed over her shoulder for a final time before turning away as she bit her lip in uncertainty.

Before the two continued through the many crowds until they vanished into the distance.

Back at the house…

Elle and both of her parents soon had returned to their house.

The mother and father had sent their daughter to her room when they heard their son return.

Felix was leaning against the porch railing with a lit cigarette between his fingers when he idly turned his head just as he heard his parents step outside to confront him.

The distraught look in their eyes was all the confirmation that he needed to know what was on their minds.

"Felix. Did you brandish a gun outside of the town hall today?" Elias asked in a hardened voice with his frustrated giving way to great anger when the boy nodded his head.

Lana stared at her son with her lips agape in disbelief while Felix turned to meet their gaze.

"I did. I was contemplating shooting Tomas, Gregory and Alexander." Felix admitted in a casual voice with a smile on his lips while his two parents froze up in shock over his blunt admission.

The mother and father stood in a shaken silence as they exchanged a distraught look before the blonde finally found the nerve to address her son.

"Why Felix…why would you even consider doing something so horrible?" Lana pondered in a stunned voice with her heart racing in her chest while Elias never took his beyond disappointed gaze off their son.

"That's a silly question. Don't you think? Maybe because my day would go much smoother without three fools accosting me at every turn." The blond-haired boy remarked in a dismissive voice with his cold amber eyes staring back at his two parent's increasingly surprised faces.

"You can't just shoot them! There are other ways to solve a problem that do not involve murder. How can you even say that?" The blond-haired man questioned in a stunned voice while he gazed hard at his now shrugging son.

Just as Lana placed a shaky hand on Felix's shoulder while she gazed back into her son's much colder amber eyes.

"You have no right to shoot those boys. No more than they have to bully you. No living being has the right to take the life of another." The blonde-haired woman explained in a maternal voice with her hand on her son's shoulder.

While the teenager glanced into her eyes before he turned to gaze out over the railing of the porch.

Just before the boy spoke words that made her heart drop into her stomach.

"I disagree with you. And so, do the majority of people on this planet. What you speak of is nothing more than an idealistic dream that is just that…a dream." Felix spoke with his cigarette between his fingers while he smiled back into his mother's shocked eyes.

The mother's hand fell from the boy's shoulder while she stood there struggling to comprehend what had become of her son.

They had always known that he was a troubled boy.

But to this extent?

"If people like your mother didn't strive so hard for a better tomorrow then people in this community would lose hope! And that hope is all that they have!" Elias exclaimed in a greatly impassioned voice with his fists clenched at his sides while Lana still stared at their son in disbelief.

"Then let them. Those people mean nothing to me." The blond-haired boy commented in a callous voice with a wave of his hand while his parents took a step back in astonishment.

"W-what are you saying Felix?" Lana inquired in a pained voice with her amber eyes staring at her son in rising despair while Felix put out his cigarette.

"I'm not who you think I am. I am not like Elle. I am not like you and I am not like father. I am not like anyone here. And I have grown sick of pretending that I care all about all of these meaningless rules." Felix declared as he pushed himself up off the railing with his amber eyes staring back at his parent's speechless faces.

The two parents were so floored by their son's words that they didn't even know how to respond.

And worse of all.

More and more they were starting to wonder if the school councilor was right.

"All of my life I have felt so unhappy. So, discontent…so hollow. But when I saw the fear in their eyes…for the first time in my life I truly felt alive." The blond-haired boy announced in an eerily relaxed voice while his parents stood frozen where they stood in shock.

And if they were even starting to fear what their son had become.

"I-is there something that we did wrong? Did we not give you enough love? Is that it?" The blonde-haired woman breathed in an emotional voice as she gazed on wide eyed at her son's changed face.

All the while her husband took hold of her wrist before she could approach the boy when he stepped past them just as he began to stride down the stairs.

"Not that I can recall no. It's just the way I am." Felix answered in a shrug as he gazed back at his parents from top step while they stared at him in a disbelieving silence.

"I want that gun Felix." The blond-haired man spoke in a tone that brook no room for argument while he stared at his son with indescribable disappointment in his eyes.

Only for his blue eyes to widen when the teenager let out an unstable laugh while he gazed back up at them.

"Go ahead and take it. If you can find it." The blond-haired boy called out as he resumed walking down the stairs while his parents stared after him in a destroyed silence.

"I don't want you anywhere near your sister. From this moment forward you are not to be around her." Elias commented with a scowl on his lips while Lana stood in a stunned silence beside him.

Only to never receive a reply as they watched their son walk off with his jacket swaying behind him.

Neither Lana nor Elias knew how to digest this new side of their son.

They didn't know what to say or do about it, or if there was something that they could have done sooner.

In any case they just didn't know.

And then mere moments later Lana shakily stepped into the house with her worried husband following after her.

While he watched his wife head upstairs to their daughter's bedroom while he held a deeply aggravated hand over his forehead.

And moments later the mother stood in the doorway of her youngest's bedroom while the child sat on her bed with her back turned to her.

"Elle." Lana began with her eyes lingering on her daughter's small frame just as Elle turned to smile brightly back at her.

"Yes mom?" Elle replied in an innocent voice while she gazed up as her mother moved to sit beside her.

Only to smile even brighter when her mother sat down in front of her with her amber eyes staring down at her with great emotion in her gaze.

And not a moment later the mother pulled her confused daughter into a tight embrace with the little girl's chin settling on her shoulder.

"This world is full of people that have abandoned their humanity. Please Elle…don't ever become like them. Don't you ever let them take your light away." The blonde-haired woman spoke in a tender voice with her arms wrapped around her daughter's back.

While she gazed sorrowfully over her child's shoulder just as the little girl hugged her back.

"I won't mom. I promise." The blonde-haired child assured in a soft voice with her head upon her mother's shoulder while the woman gripped her closely.

"That's good. I am glad to hear it." Lana sighed with her eyes watering over while Elle hugged her fiercely.

"No living being has the right to take the life of another." Elle mumbled with her arms around her mother's neck while Lana patted her back.

"Yes, Elle. No living being has the right to take the life of another." The blonde-haired woman agreed with her arms holding her child close while her gaze cheered up considerably.

It is just as she said before.

This child truly gives her hope for the world.

"I…love you momma." The blonde-haired girl informed in a gentle voice with her face in her mother's shoulder while the woman smiled down at her.

"And I love you too daughter. More than anything in this world." Lana remarked in a passionate voice with her eyes closed as she held Elle in her arms.

While Elle leaned into her mother's neck with a sunny smile on her innocent lips.

And for a brief moment, however fleeting. All was perfect in the world of the mother and her daughter.

The following day.

The sun was shining over the town.

And the birds were soaring high into the air.

And Elle was standing in the flower field watching the birds fly into the skies with a cheerful smile adorning her cheeks while she picked another flower for her mother.

The child laughed as she smiled from ear to ear just as a butterfly flew by her head.

And that was when she heard it.

Boom!

An explosion rocketed through the settlement below just as Elle spun around in fright.

And then her mouth fell open in shock as the flower she had picked fell to the grass below.

And her callow amber eyes widened in childlike disorientation while she gazed down at a raging fire below.

And rapidly approaching soldiers in the distance.

Another round of gunfire shot off while she stood there trembling in disbelief while she listened to the shouts of terror from below.

And then the child broke out into a panicked run down the hill.

And just like that Elle's entire world was ripped right out from beneath her feet.

And her life would never be the same again.

**AN:**

**Alright, so first I want to briefly go over a few things. I made some small edits to the story. **

**Originally, I planned on having each nation have their own 'old tongue' or 'national tongue' while they speak a form of verbal English as a common tongue. **

**However, I realized that made things more complicated than it needed to be. So, I edited the only chapter in the story where the subject was referenced, which was Ling's introduction chapter.**

**I also edited the small remark back in chapter 32, where Azula openly called Elle her Fire Lady to be, I changed it to Azula saying girlfriend instead. **

**And to answer a few questions. Elle will begin to undergo Fire Nation schooling in the next arc, but she is just a thirteen year old (almost fourteen) girl. She has a lot on her plate. And right now her most important task is to decipher her powers.**

**Additionally, in case anyone is confused when Azula says that Elle will always serve her. That has multiple meanings. **

**For one, Azula is aware that there is at least one other monarch out there who wants Elle, that being Rieko. And she knows that other governments are seeking to claim Elle too. And she is aware that Zuko and Iroh would recruit her if they could.**

**So, when Azula says that. It is Azula's way of saying that Elle's allegiance will always belong to her.**

**But also, their relationship is very much founded on Azula being the boss. And it will always be that way to some degree.**

**And just because they get married doesn't mean that Elle can't 'serve' Azula. Even though Elle wouldn't be a 'servant' anymore. It wouldn't stop Azula from having Elle by her side all day assisting her every order.**

**Their relations won't ever be as 'normal' as say Zuko and Mai would be as Fire Lord and Fire Lady. But I am sure that everyone reading the story knows that by this point.  
**

**Now onto the afterword.**

**There are a couple things that I want to mention. After World War Three, much of the world lost their former governments. And many places were overrun with chaos for many decades.**

**Rosewood, was settled by people of many ethnic groups as a way of establishing a home for all who were seeking a safe place to live. I tried to include and reference that people of Russian and Middle Eastern origin were living there in addition to English Europeans. **

**Elle's family is Japanese European, except for her father Elias who is full European.**

**Another thing that I want to mention, is Elle's knowledge of Japanese. Because Elle was only five years old in this chapter, and because English is a more wide-spread language.**

**Elle's knowledge of Japanese was not as vast back then due to her age, and because of her mother's untimely death. Lana was unable to conclude teaching it to her. Since then, Elle has mostly concluded learning Japanese on her own.**

**This is why you see her use more Japanese when she is older, because she is actively trying to feel closer to her mother's heritage. My intent here is to portray her progression of learning new things in a more realistic manner.  
**

**Also, there are many dangers on the road, such as roadside bandits and a lack of law in many areas. Hence, why Elle's parents were scared of the idea of traveling far.**

**And that is also why the people there that get sick have to make do with what resources they have.**

**We'll touch on the state of Elle's Earth in much greater detail in book two, but for now we're just exploring little bits at a time.**

**Elle's mother Lana was a medic, who dedicated herself to helping everyone that she could. And her father was a former soldier who found hope in Lana's peaceful ways.**

**As for Naoki, as we saw with her this chapter. Even when she was that young someone was always after her. Hence, why is hesitant to show trust.**

**We'll see Naoki several more times throughout Elle's flashbacks before we get two chapters of Naoki's story to establish her character. Rest assured, there won't be many times when I show chapters without Azula and Elle, aside from the occasional Team Avatar chapter.**

**But I have to in Naoki's case, because her character is very prominent and I felt that she needed a strong introduction.**

**Lastly, as for Felix. As we saw he was deranged even when he was a young teenager. He was a much more subdued though, as he did play video games with Elle. And it isn't until later on that he started to treat her horribly after their parents died.**

**That isn't to excuse him though, Felix is very much a character that is unapologetically evil. **

**I am just trying to show parts of his descent into madness of sorts throughout these events.**

**His character does get very dark, especially when he starts to realize that there is little consequence to doing as he pleases.**

**One of the final details that I wish to mention is the contrast between Lana and Ursa. Lana was insistent that her son was not a monster. Unlike Ursa, who openly condemned Azula.**

**In a way, perhaps Felix wasn't yet a monster by that point, but he was rapidly becoming one. And he concluded that transformation after his parents deaths.**

**This will have a powerful effect on Azula later on, because though she did not meet Lana in the flesh. The words will resonate in her mind whenever she thinks of Lana and her own mother.**

**And this chapter concluded on the brutal note that was the beginning of Strados's military assault on the peaceful settlement.**

**For the moment though, that will be it for now.**

**Next chapter will be one of the saddest in the story, but things will brighten up for Elle at the end of her journey into the Fire Nation. **

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter seventy-nine! A Woman Named Lana!**


	82. Jealousy (Oneshot)

**I am back with a small bonus chapter. ****Sometimes I enjoy taking a break from writing the main story and writing a oneshot, and this is what I came up with. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed since the last update. I am so happy that the story broke 200 follows!  
**

**I'll have the regular chapter uploaded as normal in a day or so. **

Jealousy – Oneshot

The Fire Princess lounged upon her throne in her bath robes while her bare stretched out in a wash bowl upon the floor.

A spoiled smile graced her crimson lips as she leaned back with her hand lazily reaching down to pluck another cherry from her snack bowl.

While her team of handmaids were scattered about around her as they pampered her every whim.

All the while as she gazed down through the corner of her controlling golden eyes at her favorite handmaid kneeling to the side of her throne.

The young girl dutifully held up the cherry bowl as she smiled shyly up at her stony master when she found herself meeting the princess's cold gaze.

Azula stared down at the teenager with hidden approval in her cold eyes while her fingers grasped at another morsel.

Before she dropped the cherry into her open mouth as she chewed it contently with a gratified smile already growing back upon her full lips.

'Flawlessly picked. As always.' The princess thought as she regally swallowed her treat while her other hand lay in her robed lap.

Just as she gazed back down at her handmaid's adorable face while Elle smiled brightly back up at her.

And for the briefest of moments she felt an inexplicable urge to pat the girl's head.

But it would not do to show such weakness in front of the rest of her servants.

And just as quickly as the sliver of fondness graced the royal woman's face it swiftly vanished into a hardened stare.

While she gazed authoritatively down at the girls bowing before her chair.

Before two young Fire Nation girls submissively bowed their heads as they began to quietly wash the princess's feet.

All the while as another servant started carefully brushing the monarch's long dark hair.

And then Azula sat back once more with her hand digging into her cherry bowl while a content sigh escaped her spoiled lips.

'It truly is a pleasure being royalty.' The princess thought with a pleased smile on her lips as she contently chewed on another cherry.

Before she turned her cold eyes back down to her favored pet while the golden-haired girl sat on her knees in a perfect bow.

While Elle smiled as she gazed back up at Azula's stern countenance as her master regarded her through the corner of her eye.

And then the older girl turned to glance back down at her other handmaids as if silently inspecting their work.

All the while unaware that when she gazed away that Elle's smile was giving way to a jealous pout.

The teenager stared on with her amber eyes never leaving the princess's bare feet while the Fire Nation girls went about their work.

Before she gazed over her shoulder at the servant brushing her master's hair while her hands anxiously grasped at the cherry bowl.

Just as she turned to peer down while she bit into her lower lip with her golden bangs hanging in her jealous eyes.

And not a second after that water splashed from the wash bowl onto the floor of the royal spa.

Before the servant girls froze up when Azula's terrifying eyes instantly glared down at them with an imposing scowl on her lips.

Only for all of the handmaids but for Elle to flinch when their master's ruthless voice split into the air like a whip.

"Watch what you are doing you fool! You just almost spilled water all over my favorite gown!" Azula snapped in an overbearing tone of absolute authority while the two handmaids shrunk under her glare.

"I-I'm sorry princess. It was an accident. It won't happen again." The first servant assured in a frightened voice as she gazed down at the floor while the woman scowled down at her.

"It had better not. For your sake." The princess stated in a strict voice as she reclined with her cold eyes still staring down at the servants working to please her.

While Elle still sat in silence on the floor with her pouting amber eyes almost taking on a childish glare.

As she stared jealously at the two servants that were tending to her girlfriend's feet while her lips continued to curl into a frown.

Before the two Fire Nation girls wordlessly moved to get back to work while their matriarch sat imposingly above them.

"This one here is the ideal servant. You girls could stand to learn a lot from her." Azula spoke in a conceited voice as she gestured to Elle's bowing form to her right.

Just as Elle puffed out her chest with a smile returning to her lips while she held the cherry bowl above her head.

While the princess reached into the bowl once more as the other handmaids fell silent from their various positions on the floor.

And then in the very moment that Azula gazed away the other three servant girls glared in the strange blonde's direction.

It was no secret that the peculiar foreigner was the princess's favorite.

The girl was the only one among them that could break strict Fire Nation conduct and not get severely punished for it.

No matter where the princess went, the golden-haired girl was always right by her side.

And more often than not, the girl got the easiest job while the rest of them got yelled at for making even the tiniest error.

Suffice to say, they were not very fond of the girl named Elle.

But they knew well enough not to say as such out loud.

"I am so very happy that Her Highness thinks so!" Elle chirped with the bowl in her palms while Azula dropped another cherry onto her waiting tongue.

Before she not so subtly pushed her head closer to the older girl's dangling palm as if she were begging for her attention.

While the princess sat above her with a pleased smirk returning to her beautiful lips as the other handmaids still gazed at the teenager in aggravation.

"As you say princess. We'll strive to do better." The second servant stated in a tone of practiced obedience while she still gazed in annoyance at the foreign girl through the corner of her eye.

Another thing that got on the nerves of the entire maid staff was how irritatingly joyful the golden-haired girl was to toil at the spoiled woman's every command.

"See to it that you do. I will accept nothing less than perfection." The princess remarked in a coldly strict voice as she lounged in her seat with another sigh escaping her lips.

And then she found herself smiling once more when the handmaids silently began to wash her feet once more.

Before she closed her eyes while contently relaxed with her head leaning back in her throne.

All the while as the female servant standing behind her gently ran a golden brush through her long dark hair.

And for the faintest of moments she was almost at peace.

The two Fire Nation girls were diligently working to please their princess when without warning the foreign girl reached out to slap their palms away.

The handmaids sat back on their knees with bewildered looks in their eyes to find that Elle was directing a childish puppylike pout back at them.

But before the girls had a chance to even speak so much as one word.

They shook in fear when Azula's strict golden eyes snapped open in the very moment that she felt their hands slip from her feet.

"Did I say that you could stop?" Azula questioned in a scarily harsh voice while her two servants rapidly shook their heads in a panic.

"N-no princess. You did not. It's just…" The first servant replied in an intimidated voice as she quickly reached out to resume her task.

"Then don't." The princess stated in an icy voice with her eyes almost closing once more while Elle still glared back at the two girls.

And not a second later the two servants recoiled in confusion when the girl angrily swatted their hands away for the second time.

Droplets of waster splashed onto the floor while Azula glanced back down at the two terrified girls with even greater annoyance than before.

"I thought I told you girls…." Azula trailed off in a strict voice as she turned to glare over her shoulder when she felt the brush slip from her hair.

While her callous eyes now stared coldly back at her servant's paling face.

Only to find herself arching an elegant brow when she saw that all three handmaids were staring in the direction of her cherry bowl.

Just as an adorable growl flowed into her ears while she tilted her head to glance down over the arm of her throne.

Before she soon found herself gazing down with a deadpan look in her golden eyes at her girlfriend's childishly growling face.

"It's her princess! Every time we try to touch you, she slaps our hands away!" The second servant exclaimed in a hasty voice while she stared at the hissing girl in confoundment.

"What are you doing servant?" The princess asked dryly in a voice that was almost akin to a mother chastising her child.

Only for Azula to furrow her brows in a combination of both amusement and confusion when her little girlfriend answered with another comical growl.

Before she found herself gazing down in entertainment when her young servant reached out to swat the other girls' hands away once more.

All the while as the teenager sat on her knees with her adorable amber eyes still glaring back at the three dumbfounded servants.

And the princess soon found her crimson lips almost pulling into a delighted smirk.

Before she forced herself to form a strict disciplinary stare down at her growling serving girl.

"All of you get out. Except for you. You are being punished." Azula announced in a merciless voice with her authoritative eyes now turning to gaze down at her three bowing handmaids.

"Yes, princess. As you command." The third servant answered in an obedient voice as she bowed low at the waist with her fellow servants bowing alongside her.

And then the three girls bent their heads in respect while they avoided meeting the woman's imperious gaze.

Before they turned away still in a low bow as they rushed out the doors of the royal spa.

And then just like that the sound of the doors rumbling shut echoed throughout the luxurious room.

Before the princess allowed herself to sigh heavily at long last while she regally folded her palms in her robed lap.

Just as she turned to stare sternly back down at her favorite servant's pouting face.

"Elle. What is the meaning of this?" The princess questioned with bewilderment in her voice while her serving girl averted her eyes from her gaze.

"I-I don't like it when those girls touch you." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a timid voice while her princess quirked her lovely brows once more.

"They are my servants. And they cannot serve me without touching me." Azula explained in a sigh while she clasped her palms together as she gazed down at her pretty handmaid's grudgingly adorable face.

"W-well I don't care for it. I don't want other girls fondling my girlfriend's body." Elle stammered in a bothered voice as she held the cherry bowl while Azula sighed above her once again.

"I am the Crown Princess Elle. I will always have a team of handmaids waiting on me." The princess replied in a smooth voice while her little girlfriend chewed on her lip in the way that she has come to adore.

"I-I'm your servant too…I can do all of that for you." The blonde-haired girl muttered as she bit her lip while the princess rose an amused brow.

"Servant. Stand up." Azula ordered as she waved a well-manicured hand while she watched as the teenager stood on command.

Before she gazed back at the girl with a sliver of fondness in her cold eyes while her small handmaid continued her childish pout.

"I-it's not fair. Why do I have to watch while they touch my girlfriend?" Elle whined as she kicked at an imaginary pebble while Azula's golden eyes flickered with delight once more.

"Elle. Come here." The princess stated as she patted the arm of her throne while she watched in gratification as the girl scampered to her side.

"I-if my princess says come, I come." The blonde-haired girl agreed in a devoted voice as she now stood smiling shyly before the side of her master's throne.

Just before she enveloped the taller female in a loving hug with her face buried in the princess's freshly washed hair.

While the older girl found herself sighing once more as she allowed her young girlfriend to embrace her around the neck.

Before she lowered her palm into the petite girl's golden hair while her regal lips pursed into a tight scowl.

"You're still my favorite servant." Azula grumbled in a prideful voice with her cold eyes gazing down at the girl hiding in her mane of hair.

"I know…" Elle trailed off in an affectionate voice as she tightly hugged Azula's neckline while she savored the scent of the woman's hair.

"You're my girl." The princess muttered in a momentarily thawed voice with her glacial eyes staring down at the smaller female nuzzling her shoulder.

"I…I love you Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a lovable voice with her amber eyes now gazing up at the princess's beautiful face.

All the while as she enjoyed how the older woman's strong hand held onto the back of her head.

"I…like you too peasant." Azula declared in a low growl with her proud golden eyes gazing possessively down at her serving girl's brightening face.

"O-oh Azula-sama. My princess charming…" Elle gushed with a hand on her dainty cheek while she pushed her face in her girlfriend's hair once more.

And for the shortest of moments the powerful princess allowed her lips to turn into a small smile.

Only for the teenager to find herself springing back to her feet in a trained panic when older girl's voice boomed above her head.

"What are you standing around for peasant! Get back to work! My hair isn't going to brush itself!" The princess bellowed with her golden eyes forming a sadistic glare.

While she watched with satisfaction in her controlling eyes when her adorable servant frantically bowed at the waist.

"S-sumimasen Azula-sama! Sumimasen!" The blonde-haired girl cried out in a curtsy while a smug smirk grew onto her princess's lips.

"Seeing as how you chased off all of the other servants. That means that it falls on you to finish all of the work by yourself." Azula remarked in a spoiled voice as she reclined in her seat while her favored servant scurried around to brush her hair.

Before she leaned back with a content smile on her lips once more while her serving girl now stood shyly behind her.

"Yes Azula-sama. I understand." Elle answered in a loyal voice as she began to gently run the brush through her master's long hair.

"So, be it Elle. You wanted to be alone with your princess. I can only hope that you can handle it." The princess spoke in a refined voice with her arms on the side of throne while she savored the brush running through her hair.

And for reasons that she couldn't explain.

She found that the girl's soft touch soothed her in ways that the other servants did not.

"There is nothing in this world that I cannot handle for you princess. Anything to be with you." The blonde-haired girl assured in a sweet voice with a sunny smile on her lips while brushed the woman's hair.

And even though she couldn't see her face from her current angle.

She knew that the older girl was pleased by her words.

"I know servant…I know." Azula stated in a content voice as she closed her eyes while a pleased smile now graced her red lips.

And truth be told.

She felt the same way.

Not that she would ever tell that to the girl herself.

But it was how she felt all the same.

And that was all that mattered.


	83. A Woman Named Lana

**Hello, again everyone. Here we are with another update.  
**

**Once again, I want to thank all that reviewed, favorited and followed over the past few days. And as always, if you find the story worthy. **

**Please continue to do so as you read along.**

_A Woman Named Lana – Chapter Seventy-Nine_

Team Azula stood in a sense of numb shock as they watched the previously joyful town transform into a scene of pure terror and chaos.

It was an utterly gut-wrenching sight to see after witnessing all of Elle's joyful memories with her mother.

Even to a hardened woman like Zoe it was a brutal sight.

And for as cold and ruthless as Azula was.

She couldn't help but gaze on at the terrorized settlement with her callous golden eyes expressing a conflicted emotion.

Only to turn her head to find herself watching her girlfriend's child self-running in a panic through the streets.

All the while gunfire raged in the streets while they watched with horrified eyes as the advancing soldiers mercilessly cut down anyone that was in their way.

While Mai and Ty Lee stared on in disgust and anger as they listened to the haunting screams of people all throughout the town.

And the acrobat's eyes now dripped with tears as she clenched her fists at her hip.

And even the captain herself found herself unable to fight the repulsed scowl from forming on her lips.

It was one thing to kill the enemy on the battlefield but to butcher a town of unarmed civilians was the ultimate act of cowardice.

Without even realizing it Azula instinctively moved to protect Elle only for her eyes to widen helplessly when the child ran straight through her robed leg.

The princess could only stare on with uncharacteristic emotion in her callous golden eyes while she watched the little girl run past her.

All the while Elle's fearful cries stirred something deep within her as her crimson lips shook in a furious snarl.

"M-mom! Dad! Felix!" Elle cried out in a distraught voice with her amber eyes agape in fright just as she rounded a corner.

Only to spin her head around as she watched with widened eyes as armored vehicles rolled up in the distance.

Another round of tank fire thundered throughout the air while the child froze up with her innocent eyes welling up in incomprehension while people ran past her in a panic.

Boom!

An explosion shook the street while Elle stared on with disbelief in her naïve eyes.

Just as another hand grasped a hold of hers as she suddenly found herself being pulled the street.

Only to gaze on wide eyed when she found herself gazing back at the redhead's panicked face.

"W-what's happening! Why are they doing this!" The blonde-haired child blurted out in a destroyed voice while the older girl dashed down the street.

All the while they ran by countless crowds of people that were pouring to escape the burning town.

One such person was a little girl with brown hair and terrified green eyes sprinting up behind them.

While the redhead brushed the question off as she pulled the terrified blonde to safety.

"I-I'm so scared! Where are my parents!" The brown-haired child shouted in a lost voice while countless panic-stricken adults nearly trampled her in their rush to escape.

"We need to get out of here! Come on!" The scarlet-haired child exclaimed with her hand gripping the blonde's while the younger girl cried out in despair.

"B-but I need to find my family! I can't leave without them!" Elle cried out in a pain-stricken voice while the redhead brushed up her concerns.

"There's no time!" The orphan shouted in a rushed voice only for her brown eyes to widen in disbelief when the younger girl broke free from her grip.

"I…have to find them!" The blonde-haired child yelled out in a frenzied voice before she sprinted in the opposite direction while the redhead's shouts rang out in her ears.

"Fool!" The scarlet-haired child called out while she watched the blonde run off.

Only for her eyes to widen when she saw an armored jeep roll to a stop in the burning street.

As soon as the door opened, she darted into an alleyway and broke out into a run with her traumatized brown eyes never once looking back.

While Elle ran with her tear stained eyes gazing on in horror as panicked people nearly knocked her over in search of an escape.

Just as Clare ran past her with her brown hair blowing wildly in the wind as they briefly made eye contact.

Only for the two to pass each other by not a moment later.

All the while the little girl cried out in fear as she darted towards her home on the edge of town.

At the Turner household.

As soon as the initial gunfire hit the village both Lana and Elias knew what was happening.

The two gazed out the window with their eyes wide in horror and despair as they watched armed forces rapidly approach on the town.

All the while gunfire continued to ring off while Lana's hands shakily clutched the window sill.

"I…thought we would be safe here in this valley." The blonde-haired woman lamented in a far away voice with her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"I think we both know what this is about Lana." The blond-haired man spoke in a grave voice with his angered blue eyes gazing out the window as the war machines rolled closer.

Just as his lover turned to gaze back into his eyes with her amber eyes agape in sadness.

"What…do we do Elias?" Lana questioned in a pained voice with her frantic eyes gazing back into Elias's equally saddened eyes while he forced himself to smile.

Only to gaze down with wide amber eyes when her husband placed a handheld radio in her hand while he gripped her shoulders.

"Take this. Go find the kids and get out of here, and save whoever you are able. I will go to the central radio tower to send out an SOS to Calla. And then we'll meet up afterward." Elias instructed with his hands on his wife's shoulders while Lana's eyes grew wide in sorrow.

"No Elias! I can't just leave you behind!" The blonde-haired woman protested in a tortured voice only for cannon fire to rock through the air once more.

The explosion shook in the distance while they gazed over their shoulders with fear in their eyes before the husband grasped his fraught wife's shoulders.

"We have no choice Lana. You must go to the kids." The blond-haired man insisted in a mirthless voice while a tear streamed down his wife's cheek.

"E-Elias." Lana mumbled in a shaken voice only for Elias to cup her chin.

"I will be alright Lana." Elias assured with his hand on his wife's cheek while Lana swallowed down her apprehension.

"I…cannot leave you." The blonde-haired woman spoke in a solemn voice with a tear dripping down her cheek.

Just as her husband wiped it away with an affectionate fingertip while they gazed back into each other's eyes.

And then not an instant later the two met in a passionate kiss while the sounds of armed vehicles approaching permeated the air.

It was only a fleeting moment in time.

But for Lana and Elias it felt as if it was an eternity.

"I love you Lana." The blond-haired man announced in a tender voice with the woman in his arms while they shook under the sound of the impending gunfire.

"And…I love you Elias." Lana declared in a heartbroken voice with tear-stained amber eyes while Elias forced himself to smile back at her.

And then just like that a hand pushed her back while she stood there shaking in disbelief.

"Go! Now!" Elias shouted in a forceful voice while Lana stared on with her amber eyes welling up in sorrow.

Just before she forced herself to take a step back while she clenched her fists at her hips.

"I…will come back for you Elias." The blonde-haired woman stated in a sorrowful voice while her husband smiled back at her.

Just as she turned to head out the door while her husband gazed after her with solemn blue eyes.

"Understood. I will see you soon my love." The blond-haired man called out while his wife briefly paused to gaze back at him from over her shoulder with watering amber eyes.

"G-goodbye my love. I will…see you shortly." Lana muttered in an anguished voice before she darted out the door with great speed while her husband watched her run away.

The man gazed down with pain in his eyes while a tear of his own slid down his cheek.

"Farewell Lana. I have no regrets. It has been a wonderful life." Elias spoke to himself as he quickly opened a closet while he gazed in with pained blue eyes.

And then he threw a bag over his shoulder while he clutched a handheld picture book before he broke out into a run towards the tower.

All the while his eyes shook with rage as he gazed around at the flaming buildings while he quickly approached the tower in the distance.

And soon enough he made it to the tower.

And with that Elias began frantically speaking into a handset while he watched gunfire rage below.

"This is an SOS message for Calla Embers! Rosewood is under attack by a militant force! Does anyone copy! I repeat! Does anyone copy!" The blond-haired man exclaimed in a distraught voice with the handset in hand while he listened to the sounds of the armored trucks approaching.

Only for his stomach to sink when all he received in reply was static.

On the other side of town.

People ran in a frenzy left and right while Elle made her way through the streets with her naïve amber eyes in search of her family.

Only to find herself suddenly seized into caring arms while she gazed up with tearing amber eyes only to find herself smiling in relief.

"M-mom!" Elle blurted out in an innocent voice as she pushed her face into her mother's chest while Lana wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Just as the woman darted through the street with her arms never once releasing her child.

"Elle! Where is your brother!" Lana questioned in a panicked voice as she ran with her child in her arms while the little girl shook her head.

"I-I don't know! I haven't seen him all day!" The blonde-haired child cried out in an overwhelmed voice with her mother holding her close while the woman took as sharp turn down a side street.

The medic grimaced with her lips pursed into a tormented thin line while she cradled her child into the crook of her neck.

While she listened to her little daughter cry with her arms enveloping the child tightly.

"It will be alright honey. I will protect you." The blonde-haired woman spoke in a determined voice as she ran with her little daughter in her arms while the child cried into her shoulder.

Only to around the corner with her eyes gazing on in horror to find herself staring down approaching soldiers.

While her frightened eyes gazed at the foremost soldier as he strode towards them with his coat swaying in the wind.

He was wearing a green military uniform and his eyes were a soulless blue.

In his left hand was a gun.

And he wore a small smile on his pitiless lips.

Elle shook in her mother's arms as she fearfully gazed out over her parent's shoulder with her wet amber eyes staring hauntingly back at the man's near emotionless face.

All the while soldiers slowly flanked him from behind while Lana tightened her grip on her child.

"Why…why have you done this!" Lana shouted in a voice of great fury and emotion as she backed away with Elle's small body in her arms.

Just as the man called Strados came to a stop before her with his cruel blue eyes briefly glancing her over.

In that very moment Elle momentary met the man's gaze while the soldier smiled back at her.

And in that very instant she knew that she would never forget that face!

Not for as long as she lived!

"Kid. Is this your mother?" Strados pondered in a casual voice with his blue eyes staring back into Elle's wet eyes while Lana's maternal eyes glared back at him.

"H-huh?" Elle stammered in a traumatized voice just as Lana turned to run away with her in her arms.

While she watched with tearing eyes as the man raised his gun.

The sound of a single gunshot pierced the air while Team Azula watched in a horrified silence as Lana fell to the ground with Elle screaming in her arms.

"Mother!" The blonde-haired child shrieked with her hands shaking her mother's shoulder while the woman groaned in pain.

Before Lana forced herself to stand with her teeth gritted together while she held Elle's crying face against her shoulder.

"I'll be fine Elle. Don't worry about me." The blonde-haired woman assured in a protective voice as she passed the corner once more while her child stared up at her with watering eyes.

Only for the sound of another gunshot to rupture through the air.

Lana's eyes widened as she gazed over her shoulder to see that it had came from the radio tower.

And then she turned to glance behind her as she watched an advancing soldier slump to his knees before collapsing face first in the dirt.

And with that the medic moved as quickly as she was able with her feet staggering through the street while tears ran down her cheek as she gazed thankfully up at the distant tower.

'Elias!' Lana thought as she rushed with Elle under her arm just as she stumbled while she held her crying child close.

Strados paused as he glanced up at the tower in the distance with his soldiers turning to him for direction before gave them a curt nod.

"Go take care of him." The dark-brown haired man ordered in a dismissive voice while several soldiers nodded in understanding.

Just before they turned to make a rush for the radio tower while Elias rapidly reloaded his rifle as he gazed down with enraged blue eyes.

Only for another shot to fire through the air while several more fired up at him in retaliation as he sunk back against the wall with his solemn eyes staring back at the still silent radio.

And then his eyes hardened as he rapidly inserted another bullet into his rifle.

Before he released a cry of rage as he resumed firing at the approaching death squad.

While the soldiers ran through the burning street towards the tower.

All the while the four highborn women gazed over their shoulder with conflict in their eyes as they watched the foreign soldiers storm the tower.

While all across the settlement's survivors made a break for an escape.

And some even took up what limited weapons they have to fight back the advancing soldiers.

On the other side of the city people were running left and right to escape the burning settlement.

While Felix stared out from his broken glasses as he was knocked aside by the throngs of fleeing people.

All the while he stared around with fascinated amber eyes as blood trickled down his lip while he staggered through the street.

And soon enough he couldn't help but begin to laugh under his breath as he stumbled down a street corner.

This was just even more validation that he was right and they were wrong!

"Love and peace!" Felix exclaimed in a darkly amused chuckle before he collapsed against the wall of a building.

Just as he slumped against the wall with blood dripping down his face while his laughter continued emanate throughout the air.

All the while as he listened to the sounds of the soldiers marching in the distance as he slumped against the wall.

Order was nothing but an illusion.

And chaos…

Chaos reigned supreme.

Lana lost her footing and fell down with her crying child in her arms while the woman struggled to pull herself back to her feet.

All the while the two frightfully listened to the sound of the murderous soldier stalking closer while Elle frantically tried to pull her mother to her feet.

"M-mom! Mom!" Elle screamed as she tugged on her mother's sleeve while Lana pushed herself up on an exhausted hand.

While she desperately failed to help the taller female stand.

"Elle! Get behind me!" Lana yelled out in a protective voice as she pulled her whimpering child into her arms when Strados stepped into view.

All while the soldier stalked forward with the same haunting smile on his lips while the injured woman shielded her small child.

"I-I am so afraid mom!" The blonde-haired child cried out with her face hiding in her mother's shirt while the blonde woman enveloped her in a protective embrace.

Just as the man stepped over them with his cruel blue eyes gazing back down at them while the woman sheltered her child in her arms.

And then not a moment later the soldier wordlessly pointed his gun in the blubbering little girl's face while Lana's express contorted into one of maternal rage.

The mother shook with fury in her eyes while they stared down the barrel of the gun.

And then the killer's finger moved to press down on the trigger.

While the little girl cried out in her mother's chest as the medic wrapped her into a tight embrace.

And then something snapped deep within Lana.

And just like that a mysterious bright light erupted from the wounded woman while all across the burning settlement people turned their heads in surprise as they watched the light pierce the horizon.

Elias gazed out from the tower with his mouth falling open in amazement while he fired another round at the storming soldiers.

"Lana…" The blond-haired man breathed in surprise with a tear dripping down his cheek while he listened to the woman's enraged shouts fill the air.

All the while the redheaded child stared out across the skyline with her mouth dropping open in awe as she watched the pillar of white light fire into the skyline.

"What…is that?" The orphan muttered in shock as she watched from her hiding place with awe in her brown eyes.

Team Azula stared on at the scene with stunned eyes as they watched the blinding white light fire into the air just as they had seen with their young friend twice before.

Just as Strados slid back with astonishment in his blue eyes while he gazed back at Lana's now aura infused body while the mother knelt with her child hiding in her chest.

While Lana's body continued to release a dense chi that swept into the air while Elle cried in her arms.

"Don't you dare…hurt my daughter!" The blonde-haired woman roared with rage in her voice while she glared over her shoulder at the man's surprised face.

Only for the soldier to recover quickly as a smile formed on his lips once more.

"You have great power. You will make a worthy kill." Strados spoke in an excited voice with his coat blowing behind him under the force of the woman's chi.

All the while the small child cried even louder after hearing those terrifying words while Lana held her close.

Just before she gazed down into the child's teary amber eyes with tears dripping from her own.

"Runaway Elle. Get to safety." Lana instructed in a stern voice with her amber eyes gazing down into her child's horrified eyes.

"W-what! N-no! I won't leave you mother!" Elle protested in a frantic voice just as Lana crushed her in a passionate hug with tears streaming from her eyes.

"You must dear. I…just want you to know that I love you. And I always will….and no matter what happens…I will forever be in your heart." The blonde-haired woman announced with a saddened smile on her lips while she stared down into her child's watering amber eyes.

"I-I don't understand mom-" The blonde-haired child blurted out in a destroyed voice only to be cut off when her mother shoved her away.

The small child fell down with a pained cry escaping her lips while her mother offered her a final tragic smile.

"Stay alive Elle. And live with goodness." Lana called out with a smile on her lips while Elle released an agonized cry.

"N-no! M-mom! Mom! I can't leave you!" Elle screamed out in despair as she staggered to her feet just as her mother roughly pushed her away.

"Go Elle! I promise that I will fight with every fiber in my being to return to you afterward! Now go!" The blonde-haired woman ordered in a stricter voice as the little girl stumbled away with tears pouring from her eyes.

And not even seconds later the child found herself dashing through the war-torn street with her sobs echoing into the air.

"I-I love you m-momma! P-please be okay!" The blonde-haired child wailed in a heartbroken voice as she gazed back at her mother for one final time.

Elle's amber eyes stung with tears as she met her mother's warm gaze for a final fleeting moment just before she vanished around the corner.

All the while as she run with her feet seemingly on autopilot while her little chest shook with anguished sobs.

While Azula stared on with her callous golden eyes displaying rare emotion as she watched her girlfriend's younger self stumble away.

The princess found herself clenching her fists over her armored breasts in her wrath while her childhood friend's still stood crying behind her.

And then she turned her frigid gaze to her serving girl's mother's killer with her cold eyes having long since memorized his face.

And Zoe still stared at Strados in disgust while the man stepped forward once more with a twisted smile adorning his lips.

While Lana forced herself to stand with her back turned to the man while her blood trickled to the street below her.

Just as the sound of Strados broke out into a rapid sprint towards Lana while the woman trembled in unfathomable anger.

Only for Lana to release a resounding battle cry as her enraged voice rung out into the air.

And then an explosion of powerful chi light up the skies as the furious mother's screams echoed all around the burning town.

And not even seconds later the stunned Team Azula watched as the blonde's energy sent the murderous man skidding backwards once more.

"This settlement is our home and you are not welcome here!" Lana bellowed with uncharacteristic rage in her amber eyes while her voice shot throughout the rooftops.

While Strados slid back with his coat blowing in the winds as the enemy soldiers gazed on at the bright light in astonishment.

Just as he turned to gaze out of the corner of his eye only for his eyes to widen in shock.

He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes.

Before his own eyes was an otherworldly fissure of some kind!

But to what…he did not know.

That was when he spun around to gaze at Lana with widening eyes when the woman swung her hands before her as if she was trying to cut the air itself.

Only to stare on in rising shock when the energy from the fissure began to take shape before his stunned eyes.

And then not a second later the formation of energy nearly tore into his flesh.

He leaped out of the way with a slash mark in his uniform while his hair blew in his eyes just before he back-flipped onto the street below.

Just before he slid back with a bloodthirsty smile still on his lips before he sprang forward in a sprint once more.

While Lana's shouts filled the air as the injured woman's chi soared to astonishing levels.

All the while Azula watched with widening golden eyes in surprise that only grew when the woman rapidly cut another fissure in the air.

Just before the medic skidded back with the formation of energy now functioning as a shield that blocked the attacking soldier's swing.

'She cut the space itself and weaponized the energy!' The princess thought with a finger under her chin while her gaze never left her serving girl's mother.

Is it possible that she could teach her Elle to do the same?

Only to be torn from her musings by the man's excited voice.

While she wrathfully stared on with murderous golden eyes as she furious snorted out a puff of blue fire through her nostrils.

She made a promise to her servant.

And she intends on keeping it.

She will destroy each and every one of them.

Not least of all this man!

"You have heart. I'll take that as well!" Strados exclaimed in an exhilarated voice as he pushed against Lana's shield.

While the woman ground her teeth together with blood still dripping from her arm while she stared defiantly up into the soldier's sadistic eyes.

"Everyone run! I'll cover you!" The blonde-haired woman shouted out with her voice ringing throughout the air.

While she pushed back on her taller opponent with every fiber of her being.

All the while as people all across the town made their way out in a mad effort to escape the burning settlement.

Including the medical staff that personally worked with Lana for the last three years.

And people that worked in the now razed local school.

They rushed through the streets with Amar stopping to glance over his shoulder with his fearful eyes glancing back in Lana's direction.

"This community is in your debt Lana." The councilor spoke in a quiet voice while people rushed past him.

While he watched with stunned eyes as many bright lights flashed across the horizon.

And one by one the fleeing townspeople began to fight just as fiercely as Lana as they grappled with the armed soldiers.

As gunshots continued to fire off all around the blazing settlement.

All the while little Elle blindly ran with her numb amber eyes gazing ahead while her cries resonated into the air.

"Mom!" Elle cried out in a heartbreaking wail with her feet dashing through the street while she listened to her mother's distant shouts filling the air.

The sound of gunshots filled the air while Elias rapidly reloaded his rifle while he glanced in the direction of his wife's released power.

Just as he grimaced when a bullet flew over his head while he sunk back the wall as he listened to the sound of the soldier's footsteps as they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase.

A look of resignation overcame his blue eyes before he fired out the broken window once more.

All the while bright lights continued to flash over the war-torn street.

Just as Lana's boots slid in the dirt as she shouted at the top of her lungs while Strados flipped out of the way of yet another attack.

It was apparent that he was no ordinary human.

But that didn't matter.

She would use this power to protect her home!

Even if it cost her life!

"I will fight until my last breath!" Lana called out with energy constructs before her hands while Strados now smiled back at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The dark-brown-haired man replied in a savage voice just as he bolted in a sprint towards his target.

His coat flapped in the wind behind him as he jumped over the wounded woman.

All the while the blonde hollered as loud as she could while her chi flared to stunning heights.

And then not a moment a cacophony of gun shots thundered into the air intermingling with the medic's maternal roars.

While all across the town the townspeople fought with all they had against their invaders.

One by one they were shot down by the advancing armored forces while Elle still ran through the street with innocent eyes crying a river of tears.

All the while Lana and Strados danced a deadly dance.

The medic spun around with her uncharacteristically enraged eyes following the soldier's moves while swiftly shielded herself from gunfire with her energy construct.

"Devil!" The blonde-haired woman bellowed with her hair blowing behind her just as the charging soldier impacted against her shield.

Just as she suppressed a cry when an excruciating pain shot through her wounded shoulder while her shield brief wavered.

Only to steel her resolve not an instant later as she propelled herself forward once more with her determined battle cries echoing all throughout the rooftops.

All the while the sounds of rapid gunfire continued to echo into the air in unison with the mother's furious howls.

While the soldier repeatedly punched and kicked at Lana's energy constructs while the peaceful woman shouted in pain as she staggered backwards.

Strados smiled coldly before he sprang forward while Lana's maternal shouts of rage soon broke into the sky once again.

Just as Elias released a yell of pain when a bullet finally pierced his side.

The man sunk forward as he nursed his wound while he listened to the soldier's running up the staircase.

While his solemn blue eyes stared down as he shakily gazed down at several photos in his hand.

One was a picture of him and Lana on their wedding night.

And another…was of their then newborn baby daughter.

A sentimental look overcame his eyes as a tear dripped down his cheek while the sounds of gunfire continued to ring into his ears.

Just as a powerful burst of energy lit the street far below that shone all across the blazing settlement.

The soldier was sent crashing through an open window while the blonde panted with her hair sticking to her cheeks as her blood continued to trickle to the ground below.

'I cannot pass out! I must ensure that Elle is safe at all costs!' Lana thought as she rasped for air with her boots stumbling forward.

Only to spin her heard around when she heard a voice calling out from her radio!

"_This is Calla Embers. Can anyone hear me? Elias! Lana!"_ A woman's voice called out as the medic swiftly reached down to grasp the handheld.

While Elias's eyes raised up to the radio in surprise with blood dripping down his side only to immediately turn back in the direction of the door as the soldiers began to break it down.

The woman's garbled voice came through once more while the husband moved to answer it.

Only to find himself rolling out of the way of another round of gunfire while he listened to the soldiers slamming into the door.

"_Is anyone there?"_ Calla pondered in a worried voice just as Lana answered the handheld.

"Calla! I am here! Rosewood is under assault by a military force! The town is in ruins! Many are dead and I am engaging the enemy commander as we speak! Do you copy?" The blonde-haired woman exclaimed as she listened to the radio crackle briefly.

There was a tense pause while the medic kept her gaze peeled out for her enemy before the woman responded.

"I copy. Listen to me Lana. You need to take your family and leave immediately! Get out of there! Do you hear me!" The woman called out in a distorted voice with the blonde staring down with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

And then she raised her amber eyes to gaze out across the burning village while she listened to the sounds of armed soldiers storming her way.

Just as her widened amber eyes landed on the corpses of her fellow town folk.

Men and women lay lifeless in the streets gazing up at the smoking sky while she clenched her fists at her hip.

All the while she spun her head around to gaze on with horrified eyes to see the soldiers breaking down the door of the radio tower.

"_Are you hearing me Lana? Get out while you still can!"_ Calla urged in a garbled voice while Lana stood silent with her fist balled up in anger.

"I can't do that. Not yet. I have to protect the people." Lana spoke into the radio before she slipped the radio back into her pocket.

Just as she heard the sound of footsteps stepping out from the broken window.

Only to turn around to narrow her amber eyes in rage when she found herself gazing back at Strados's emotionless face once more.

All the while she ignored the distorted protests of her old friend's voice emerging from the radio.

Before she exhaled with her fists clenching at her sides while her amber eyes took on a determined tint.

"Whatever you are trying to do. It isn't going to work." Strados spoke in a confident voice with his emotionless blue eyes staring back at Lana's shadowed face.

"I will do what I must for my home." The blonde-haired woman stated in a resolved voice as she raised her eyes to meet the man's gaze.

Just as the soldiers rushed forward to subdue her.

Only to freeze up in their tracks when the blonde's voice split through the air once more.

All the while the medic's chi continued to pour out from her body.

All the while Strados's hair blew in his eyes while he watched with a returning smile on his lips when the woman broke out into a charge towards him.

"I see…you intend to sacrifice yourself. How noble." The dark-brown-haired man remarked in a cruel voice as he sprinted ahead with his coat flapping behind him.

Just as his own aura began to radiate from his body while the injured woman ran at him with blood trickling to the ground behind her with her every step.

All the while trying her hardest not to pass out from blood loss.

Just as the soldiers opened fire upon the roaring woman.

Only for the medic to knock them to the ground with a formation of energy.

While she never stopped her charge with her amber eyes never leaving the soldier's darkly smiling face as he pointed his pistol back at her.

All the while Elias braced himself for the soldiers to break the door down with his eyes still gazing down at the picture book in hand.

Just before a bright flash of his wife's energy blinded his eyes while he winced from underneath the palm of his hand.

While the soldiers momentarily halted beating on the door with their arms shielding their face.

And once more all eyes were drawn to Lana's body as her chi flashed luminously while she sprang forward with her passionate cry ringing throughout the blazing town.

While the sound of gunfire continued to resonate across the battlefield.

Strados's bullets continued to fire into Lana's shield while she dove at him with her maternal shouts filling the air.

All the while her shield began to slowly crack with each bullet that pierced its constitution.

And Calla's garbled voice continued to emanate from the radio.

"_Lana!"_ Calla protested through the radio while Lana flung herself at Strados with yells echoing throughout the settlement.

Just as the murderous soldier and the pacifist slammed into each other at long last.

While the sound of another thunderous gunshot broke through the air.

In that very moment Lana's energy barrier abruptly vanished as she fell over her surprised opponent.

All the while she suppressed a cry of pain when the bullet clipped past her already wounded arm.

Only to steel herself while she forced herself to lunge forward with every fiber of her being!

And then contact!

Strados stared down with stunned blue eyes to see that the woman had transitioned the shield into an energized lance!

The soldier spat out blood as he gazed down into emotional amber eyes while the medic stumbled on her feet.

Just as he staggered backwards with a hand over his torn uniform while the lance dissipated from his flesh.

"You left me no choice!" Lana cried out in a guilt-ridden voice as she panted while she watched Strados fall to his knees with his gun dropping from his hand.

The man said nothing as he sunk forward with his blood dripping into the grass while Lana dropped down rasping for air.

Just as she reached to grasp a hold of the gun while she remorsefully observed the soldier fall onto his back into the dirt.

"I…have taken a life." The blonde-haired woman murmured in a sorrowful voice while she gazed around with a tear dripping from her eye.

And once more. She watched her friends and fellow town folk die to senseless brutality.

So many lives!

'When will it ever end?' Lana thought with her eyes becoming downcast while she struggled to move her body.

Only for her amber eyes to catch a wrinkled paper laying on the ground that had fallen out of the man's coat pocket.

All the while the soldiers upon the staircase exchanged a shared glance uncertain if they should attack.

While the other woman's voice continued to fade in and out of the radio speaker while Elias warily glanced from over his shoulder back to the radio.

Just as he quietly slid his body closer while he aimed his rifle towards the door.

And not even a second later the medic grasped onto the document.

Only for her eyes to widen and her blood to run cold when she gazed down at the unraveled paper in her trembling hand.

"W-what…what is this?" The blonde-haired woman questioned in a disbelieving voice while her heart pounded in her chest.

It can't be.

It was an official order.

From…

And not a second later she seized the radio in her panicked hand while her friend's voice continued to resonate from the speaker.

"Calla! The people that ordered this attack! Their identity is-" Lana called out only find herself cut off when she savagely kicked in the chest.

She released a shout of pain as she was launched through the air with the radio in hand while her old friend frantically tried to reach her.

Only to crash through a pile of rubble while she rasped for air while Strados now stood with his gun in hand once more.

The injured woman soon found herself rolling down a hill before she came to a stop before the shoreline of the local lake.

All the while as her husband's shouts filled the air.

"Lana!" Elias yelled in a tormented voice as he struggled to stand with his face contorting in rage.

Only for the door to finally break open while he fired off multiple rounds at the advancing soldiers.

A single soldier fell to the ground just as the others quickly tackled the struggling man before they threw him hard against the wall.

Just as he let out a howl of pain when a bullet pierced his leg while the soldiers now swarmed into the room.

And not a moment later he watched helplessly as they began smashing the radio hub while Calla's voice continued to garble in and out.

All the while Lana struggled to push herself up in the sand with her amber eyes focusing on the radio.

While she reached out to grasp a hold of it only for her shriek of pain to split into the air when a smoking gunshot was fired above her.

The medic collapsed back into the sand with her mouth agape in pain while the man now gazed down at her with cruel blue eyes.

Which was soon followed up by another bullet that effectively silenced the woman trying to get through to Lana on the radio.

The four highborn women watched the brutal memory play out with a shared rage in their eyes.

After all of the time that they have spent befriending Elle.

It was nothing short of gut wrenching to watch Elle's mother's savage fate unfold.

"Don't bother tearing yourself up with regret. I'll be fine. You won't." Strados announced as he strode down the slope with his boots sinking into the sand.

While a merciless smile still adorned his lips.

All the while Lana discreetly withdrew a small piece of torn paper from under her sleeve.

Just as she began frantically etching a message onto it.

And then several moments later clutched the paper in her fist all the while crying out in pain as she tried pull herself up.

While tears flowed from her eyes as she listened to the sound of the man walking up behind her.

The mother almost pulled herself up only to groan in pain as she sat trembling on her knees in the sand now gazing up as the soldier came to a stop standing over her.

And then the pistol was pointed down at her while a tear dripped down her cheek into the sands below.

To her complete and utter shock. Not only was the man alive.

But he didn't even seem wounded.

How was that even possible?

"It would seem as if you burned yourself out. Oh well. Farewell." The dark-brown-haired man commented in a merciless voice with his eyes staring down at the woman's grief-stricken face.

Lana sank onto her knees with her head hanging low while she thought of her friends and family.

Of her village.

Of Calla.

Of her husband.

Her son.

And her precious daughter.

"Elias…Felix…Elle…I love you all." The blonde-haired woman spoke in a quiet voice as she shook with her wet eyes closing shut.

And then she heard the man push down on the trigger.

And then the sound of another roaring gunshot pierced the air.

Team Azula stared on with their eyes wide in a shared sense of sadness while they watched their friend's mother fall forward after being shot in the chest.

Even the ruthless princess herself could only gaze on with shaken golden eyes seeing her girlfriend's mother die before her very eyes.

All the while she clenched her jaw with her frigid eyes now conveying a newfound hatred for the man called Strados.

Lana gasped as she began to drop down with her hair blowing about behind her.

Her knees hit the sand while she breathed heavily with her amber eyes gazing up into the distant sun.

And then in that very moment she saw a strange light flash before her eyes.

All while Elias sunk back against the wall with a tear dripping down his cheek while he gripped the photo book in his tightened fist.

Just as he too began to drift off from blood loss while the soldiers aimed their guns at him.

"I don't have anything to say to you bastards." The blond-haired man declared in a voice of trembling hatred while the soldiers stared coldly down at him.

"It matters not. We have nothing to say to you. Finish him off." A commanding soldier ordered as he turned to walk away while the soldiers nodded in understanding.

Before they aimed their guns at Elias's resigned face while he still gazed down at the open picture book in his lap.

'Lana…I really wish it hadn't ended this way. There was…so much that I wanted to do with you and the kids. I was…hoping that we could help Felix…and I confess I was really looking forward to watching Elle grow up.' Elias thought with his eyes staring solemnly down at their wedding photograph while he listened to the soldier's step over him.

And then he gazed down at the photo on the other page of their newborn daughter.

Just as he slid back against the wall while he closed his eyes while he imagined that he and his wife were once more dancing on their wedding night.

The music began to play in his ears once more as a tear dripped down his cheek.

'Elle…Felix…get out of here alive.' The blond-haired man pondered as began to drift off from blood loss.

While the soldiers lined up with their guns pointed down at him.

'Goodbye Lana. Until we meet again…my love...' Elias thought with his eyes closed tightly shut while he tightly clutched his picture book in his bare hand.

Only for a bullet to pierce his temple not a moment later.

While he slumped against the wall with blood now trickling down his forehead.

All the while the life slowly faded from his blue eyes while he collapsed against the metal wall.

Just as his hand went limp.

And the picture book dropped from his hand until the floor below.

And not even a few seconds later Elias Turner was now laying lifelessly against the wall while the soldiers turned to clear out of the room.

While a lone tear dripped down from the man's saddened face to the steel floor below.

Mai and Ty Lee gazed on with tears in their eyes as they swallowed down their anger and sorrow.

And Zoe couldn't help but scowl in sympathy for her young friend.

While Azula gazed on with her regal lips pursed into a cold thin line as she clenched her fist at her hip.

Only to find herself snapped out of her wrathful musings when the memory world began to morph once more.

To their surprise they watched the beach begin to fade away into the distance.

Only for all four of them to find themselves staring on in disbelief when they were once more seemingly back in a place that they knew all too well.

The Fire Nation Palace!

Yet somehow Lana was still there gazing on with widened amber eyes.

And then before any of them could so much as utter a word their surprise only grew when they found themselves watching a familiar teenager dash down the halls.

"Where am I…" Lana trailed off in a confused voice while she stared on in unconcealed confusion.

And somehow, she almost felt as if she wasn't truly dying.

But she knew that couldn't be possible.

She had just been shot in the chest.

And yet…here she was.

Just what was this?

All the while the four women stared at the mother's back in an utter astonishment.

They were well aware that what they were seeing was memories from Elle and her mother.

And if Lana had a memory of seeing the Fire Nation Palace…

"I don't believe it. It seems as if she had clairvoyant visions before she died." Zoe spoke in a hushed voice with Azula also gazing on with her mouth agape in bewilderment.

"How is that…" Azula breathed in a stunned voice with her widened eyes watching her handmaid scamper in a way that she knew all too well.

While the medic gazed after her teenage daughter with widened amber eyes while Elle smiled brightly as she ran down the hallway.

Just as she watched with emotion in her trembling eyes as the girl came to a stop before three older girls.

"Is that…you Elle?" The blonde-haired woman questioned in a deeply emotional voice while she gazed on wide eyed at the teenager's beaming face.

All the while as she shook in awe as she realized that it was indeed her daughter.

She could never mistake that face!

And then she watched in amazement when her daughter handed the scowling woman with dark hair a cup of hot coffee.

While the other two girls smiled fondly at the teenager's happy face.

Just before the robed woman reached out to pat her daughter on the head while the girl smiled even wider than before.

Team Azula could only stand there completely floored by what they were saying.

As unbelievable as it was, they knew that Zoe was most likely right!

And then just like that the image of them vanished into thin air.

And in turn formed another one.

Of an image of a battlefield with armies gathered in the distance.

And Elle standing opposite of a person that they knew all too well.

The Avatar!

The mother gazed on with her amber eyes agape in shock while her hands trembled at her sides.

While the man shouted with staff in hand while he charged at her teenage daughter.

All the while the teenage girl let out a cry of her own with a bright energy flowing forth from her body.

Just before the two collided not a moment later while they glared back into each other's eyes.

"I will not let you get in the way of restoring balance to the world!" Aang shouted in a furious voice while Elle defiantly met his gaze.

"And I will not let you take my home Avatar!" Elle yelled out in a determined voice while Aang glared down into her resolved amber eyes.

All while Lana stared on with ever rising emotion in her eyes just as the landscape transformed once more.

The four highborn women still stood there with astonishment in their eyes.

The shear gravity of Lana's visions was just nothing short of astounding.

And soon enough they found themselves gazing at two familiar girls standing on a balcony.

It was of Elle once more.

But to their great surprise older.

Perhaps seventeen or eighteen by the look of it.

And the other was the redhead that they had only just recently met.

Naoki.

The princess's callous eyes still gazed on in disbelief while the blonde stepped up behind the redhead.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously over seeing an older version of her servant standing with another woman.

A tight scowl graced her regal lips while she snorted out a puff of blue flames through her nostrils.

All the while trying to tell herself that she wasn't jealous.

Lana stood with her mouth falling open in amazement while a joyful tear dripped down her cheek when the two girls began to speak.

Only for her amber eyes to widen when she saw a familiar figure approaching below in the distance.

It was…him.

Strados walked with his coat blowing behind him while Team Azula stared at his face with unbridled hatred in their eyes.

"Naoki…what are you going to do?" Elle questioned in a fearful voice with her hands nervously grasping at her arms while Naoki stared down at the man.

The redhead gazed down with her brown eyes resembling a haunting thousand-yard stare.

"I am going to kill him." Naoki responded in an emotionless voice with her hand grasping at her sheathed blade while Strados continued to approach in the distance.

And then just like that the visions continued to flood by Lana's awestruck amber eyes.

All the while Team Azula watched in amazement to find themselves gazing at Elle once more.

And standing in front of her was a girl that they have never met.

The girl had brown hair and bright green eyes, and she was wearing vibrant green robes.

And right beside her was Naoki.

The redhead walked past the blonde only to stop to turn her head when Elle held out her arm as a gesture of comradery.

Just before Naoki threw her arm over her shoulder with her fist connecting with the blonde's.

Only for the brown-haired girl to do the same soon afterward.

The three girls gazed back at one another with their fists pressing together while they exchanged some unheard words.

And not even seconds after that it all dissipated once again.

While the transfixed mother gazed on in astonishment as vision after vision flooded before her eyes.

And soon she soon found herself standing with her hands trembling at her sides in a desolate field.

Standing before her was a tall woman with short dark hair and bangs that fell down over her frigid golden eyes.

Her lips were forming a chilling smile while she idly turned her head to gaze over her shoulder to gaze at the person standing behind her.

While the four highborn women stared on with widened eyes as they quickly recognized the woman as the third face in the mystic flames.

And the person standing opposite of her was none other than an older Elle.

"Vega." Elle spoke in a more mature voice while the woman turned to regard her with a lifeless gaze.

"Elle the Component." Vega stated as she smiled darkly back at the younger woman's uncharacteristically serious face.

The two engaged in a stare down with the shorter woman clenching a fist at her hip.

While the dark-haired woman's lips curved into a twisted grin before she abruptly erupted into mad laughter.

All the while the woman called Vega cackled with her golden eyes widening in a frightening show of madness.

And that was all it took for Team Azula to stare at the ominous woman in alarm to know that she was dangerous.

And just like that the landscape transformed once more before they had a chance to learn more about their future enemy.

Lana continued to watch as the visions flashed before her widened eyes while another relieved tear streamed down her cheek when she found herself gazing at her adult daughter.

The young woman walked with her amber eyes taking on a deeply contemplative gleam while she carried a bag over her shoulder.

All the while walking ahead in Fire Nation combat robes while Azula and the others gazed on in shock over the stark contrast to the girl that they knew.

Only to come to a stop in a forest meadow with her amber eyes gazing ahead with unusual seriousness than the usual cheer that her four friends had come to know.

Felix sat with his back turned to her with an amused smirk on his shadowed lips while Team Azula glared at his visage.

While the mother gazed between the two with heavy emotion in her eyes while her hands still shook at her sides.

Once more feeling as if she had failed to raise her son properly.

Only for it all to once again fade before her stunned eyes only to find herself back in the same building as before.

While she gazed on in astonishment to see the same woman from before seated with large blue flames burning behind her.

All the while the teenage Elle was more ran up to her with a bright smile on her lips while Azula pridefully scowled back at her.

Just before she lazily parted her wall of flames with a wave of her hand while the handmaid made her way up to her throne.

While imposing golden eyes gazed down at the girl just as she came to a stop before her.

Azula sat on her throne with her arms resting on the sides of her chair while the blonde handed her a scroll.

All while the monarch took it with her regal lips forming a tight thin line while Elle beamed back at her.

Just before Azula patted the girl's head once more while Elle smiled underneath the palm of her hand.

Only for Elle to quickly lean in to bashfully peck the monarch on the cheek while Azula gazed back at her with cold golden eyes.

Just as her strong palms grasped a hold of the teenager's cheeks before she pulled the blushing girl in.

And then the princess placed a kiss on the younger girl's trembling forehead while a low growl escaped her lips.

All the while as the blonde giggled in her grip while the mother stared on with unbridled emotion in her eyes.

While the current Azula stared at her with a spark of conflicted emotion.

For reasons that she couldn't explain she found herself wishing that she had been able to meet her servant's mother.

And no matter how much she told herself not to care.

That the woman was just another lowly peasant.

Somehow, she did.

While her two childhood friends stared on with great sadness in their eyes as the throne room vanished once again.

As Zoe watched with sympathy in her stony eyes while she gazed around in fascination to find themselves standing in foreign location once more.

Standing alone in the center of a hallowed room was the older Elle once more.

Lana gazed on with wide amber eyes while the young woman stood before an ancient tablet.

Only for her eyes to widen when a voice spoke to her.

"Do you know who I am Lana?" Elle's voice pondered as Lana shook with her hands trembling before her.

"O-of course I do. You are my daughter." Lana spoke in a deeply sentimental voice with tears in her eyes while her hand reached out to touch her child.

Just as Elle turned to face her with saddened smile on her lips while she took a shaky step closer with her trembling fingers reaching out to touch the girl's cheek.

While the four highborn women observed the dying woman interact with the vision of her daughter in sorrow.

Even for a soldier as ruthless as Zoe couldn't help but find it heartbreaking.

"I love you mother." The young woman declared in a tender voice with her saddened eyes staring back at the older woman's crying face.

"I…l-love you too daughter." The older woman answered with her hand nearly touching her daughter's cheek while Elle smiled back at her.

Only for Lana's hand to slip right through the girl's face while the mother watched with tearing amber eyes as her daughter vanished before her eyes once more.

Just as the world around them began to change yet again.

While tears dripped from Lana's amber eyes as she stared on while innumerable images of her daughter flashed rapidly before her.

"The power is going to you now Elle." Lana stated in a soft voice with her eyes still tearing up while she hung her head.

All the while Team Azula stared at the woman with a sense of helplessness in their eyes.

At this point there wasn't a single one of them that didn't wish that they could save their young friend's mother.

But they knew that there was no stopping what already happened.

"I am glad…that you will find friends to be there for you…and even happier that you will even find someone to love you. I just wish that I could be there to see it…I wish I could have met her." The blonde-haired woman lamented in a quiet voice with a small smile on her lips while she gazed up into the sky.

While the princess stared on with callous golden eyes widening in a rare sense of emotion while she audibly swallowed.

Just as Lana reached her hand out towards the sky with her fingers brushing through the empty air.

All the while never noticing when her fingers hand phased through Azula's pensive face while the princess gazed back with a faltering golden gaze.

"My daughter…will live on." Lana spoke to herself with a smile still on her lips just as her eyes closed shut.

While the princess's mouth hung ajar as booted feet wavered for the briefest of moments.

And the acrobat's kind eyes welled up with tears while she sniffled in sorrow.

And the markswoman stared on with her tawny eyes reflecting great sadness and anger while a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

And the stoic captain gazed on with glum hazel eyes while she tightened her fist at her hip.

Only for all four of their eyes to widen collectively when a final rupturing gunshot broke through the air.

And just like that they were once again standing numbly back on the beach.

While they all watched with devastated eyes as Lana fell to the ground with a hole in her forehead.

Just as the pacifist hit the sands while the life rapidly faded from her widened amber eyes.

'I…will see you soon Elias.' The blonde-haired woman thought with her mouth agape in emotion just as her hands fell limp into the sands.

While Strados stood over her with his blue eyes regarding her for the briefest of moments before he turned to walk back up the slope.

All the while Lana's lifeless body now lay motionless in the sands with her hair lightly blowing in the wind.

While Azula now stared down at the murdered woman with her regal lips forming a wrathful glower.

As she found herself unable to suppress the stir of emotion in her chest upon hearing that her girlfriend's express a desire to meet her.

'My own mother called me a monster. But Elle's mother…approved of me.' The princess thought with her glacial eyes widening as she balled up her fist at her armored hips.

Before she turned her murderous gaze back to the man's back as he continued walking away.

All the while she angrily found herself swallowing the lump that was in her throat.

Just as she gritted her teeth with fire escaping her nostrils once more while she glared at Strados as he walked up the slope.

In that very moment she made up her mind.

'I will avenge you…Lana Turner.' Azula thought with her lips shaking in a snarl while blue fire burned from her clenched fists.

Just before she turned to glance back down at Lana's lifeless face with resolute golden eyes while her three companions gazed solemnly down at the departed woman.

Not one of them so much as said a single word as they stood there processing the brutality of their young friend's parents' deaths.

While the five-year-old Elle froze in her tracks as she turned to gaze over her shoulder with her little eyes wide in sorrow.

Amber eyes welled up like water overflowing from a rivers edge while the girl stood there paralyzed by shock.

All the while feeling finding herself unable to suppress feeling as if a part of her had just died.

While her naïve mind failed to understand that both of her parents had just been murdered.

And somewhere in the present.

Elle sat in her meditative state while her four friends knelt motionlessly around her with their hands over her own.

Just as a tear dripped down her cheek while she silently mourned the deaths of her parents.

And the town that they once called home.

**AN:**

**Alright, well I have to say that is thus far the most brutal chapter that I have written. Writing the deaths of Elle's parents packed more of an emotional punch than I first thought it would.**

**There are several things that I want to go over.**

**Some of you are probably wondering about the powers that Lana displayed in combat. **

**The Component has the power to cut through the energy of the Spirit World, and that is why Aang's bending was briefly disabled when Elle awoke her power way back in chapter 32. Aang was not prepared to dodge, and he caught got in the way of her swing.**

**And that is essentially the greatest power of the Component. A user that is fully trained has the ability to cut through a mystical barrier by negating the chi.**

**However, when copious amounts of spirit energy is present in the air, under those conditions an advanced user can create constructs out of the spirit energy and use those constructs to defend themselves.**

**And that is what Lana did in her fight with Strados.**

**Now, under normal circumstances there would be not be enough spirit energy in the air of Elle's world for this to be possible. But Elle's world shares a deep connection with the Avatar world. And that gateway started to reopen 8-9 years before Elle passed over.**

**The reactivation of the gateway was the cause of such mystical energy forming in the air, and that is why Lana was able to weaponize it in her battle.**

**My goal this chapter was to illustrate the great power behind the Component, but also show it's weaknesses. A user of the Component is not capable of causing anywhere near as much destruction as an Avatar or highly talented benders such as Azula, Zoe, Ozai, Toph, Katara, Iroh, etc.**

**It is a power that is more about precision, and breaking down mystical barriers.**

**And as we saw in this chapter a user of the Component can most definitely be killed in battle. **

**Another aspect of the Component is that when the current user dies, they briefly catch a glimpse of the identity of the person that it is transferring to. That is why Lana had visions of Elle before she died.**

**Additionally, another element that I am introducing to the story is the ability of benders and other chi users to use their auras offensively. This is what both Lana and Strados did in their battle. **

**We'll explore the element of auras with Azula, Zoe and other fighters later on as they further master their bending.  
**

**Now regarding Strados, he is by no means a normal human. He is basically an enhanced human, and as we saw he is difficult to kill. We'll see more of him in book two, but for now his appearances will be in flashbacks only.**

**Also, regarding the fight between Lana and Strados. I will say that if Lana had been a more ruthless person, it is possible that she could have won the fight. But she wasn't expecting him to get back up after being stabbed.**

**And even if she would have won, she would have unfortunately still died because she would have been unable to fight off all of the soldiers on her own.**

**The woman that Lana and Elias tried to contact for help was a close friend of theirs that will appear in book two. Calla had no part in the assault and she was genuinely wanted Lana and her family to get out of there alive. **

**The identity of those behind the attack will be explored more later on and we'll eventually find out what Lana wrote on that small piece of paper.**

**I will say that Strados is for all intents and purposes, a mad dog. He was sent because of the power that he possessed, and for his ruthlessness. But he is hard to control.  
**

**Lana was likely supposed to be brought back alive, but because Strados takes joy out of hunting and killing people, he killed her. Despite it being against his orders.**

**We also saw that Elias was a noble man. He wasn't going to let the soldiers overwhelm his wife and daughter without trying to protect them until his last breath. **

**And that brown-haired girl with green eyes that ran past Elle is the girl who will eventually become the lab created soldier called Katsu. **

**We also got a small hint that the girl who will become Naoki knew that danger was coming. And that she wanted to get away from Strados as soon as she saw him.**

**And regarding Felix, the reason why he was so fascinated by the burning of the town is that he has long held psychopathic beliefs. The sudden scene of chaos simply served as the final straw that brought it all to the surface.**

**The attack was proof to him that order didn't matter, and in the flames of that attack he realized that he too could shed the pretense of order. **

**It served as a sort of twisted inspiration, and in a way Strados inadvertently helped finalize the birth of another monster.**

**I also want to mention the significance of this to Azula. Azula was raised a warmonger, and then somehow Elle managed to thaw some small corner of her heart. **

**As Azula witnesses Elle's trauma first hand, she is finding herself conflicted between Ozai and Elle. Despite Azula's cruel nature, she does not want to watch Elle suffer. And knowing exactly what Elle went through will have an impact on the way Azula views war and genocide.  
**

**Knowing that the girl she is falling for, went through what she and her father are planning to do to the Earth Kingdom on Sozin's Comet will have a powerful impact on Azula. **

**Her own mother called her a monster. And yet when Lana saw her in her visions, Lana stated that she wished she could have met Azula. ****In Azula's eyes, the mother of her wife to be expressed approval for her. **

**Because of Lana's acceptance for a woman that she never even met, Azula feels a sense of rage over Lana's brutal murder.**

**And for the first time in her life, Azula feels a compulsion to avenge a victim of war. And now Azula's drive to wage war on Elle's tormentors is even greater than before.**

**And through Lana's visions we got a small glimpse of what Elle could be like when she matures. **

**And lastly, the reason why the townspeople were so unprepared for the assault is that the entire reason why they founded the settlement was to escape the brutality of war. What few of them had guns, could not even begin to compare to the might of a real army.**

**Elias and some others tried to put up a valiant fight, but it just wasn't enough. **

**And I suppose in the end, if you feel a burning hate for Strados. Then I feel that I have accomplished what I wanted to get across this chapter with the deaths of both Lana and Elias.  
**

**But I think that will be it for now though.**

**Stay tuned for next time. **

**For chapter eighty! Devils, Chaos and Suffering!**


	84. Devils, Chaos and Suffering

**Hey everyone.**

**Once more, I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed the story since the last update.**

**And as usual, if you enjoy the story. Please continue to do so.**

**And without further ado, please enjoy. **

_Devils, Chaos and Suffering – Chapter Eighty_

Elle panted as she ran as fast as she could in hopes of making it to her house to find her father and brother.

Only to freeze in her tracks with her wide teary amber eyes staring ahead to find armed soldiers had blocked the street off.

The child stepped back with her little mouth agape in naivety only to find herself trembling in trauma while she watched soldiers begin to advance on her.

All the while she cowered with tears dripping down her cheeks while her terrified eyes now gazed back at the man who attacked her mother.

As Strados walked forward with his torn coat slung over his shoulder.

While his pitiless blue eyes stared down at her trembling form just as he came to a stop looming over her.

"Your mother won't be coming back for you. I killed her." Strados announced in a heartless voice with a cigarette burning between his lips while Elle's innocent eyes watered after hearing his words.

"W-what. D-dead? T-that can't be-" Elle stammered in a broken voice only to find herself dropping to her knees when a powerful fist slammed into her stomach.

The little girl slumped into the dirt with saliva dripping out of her open mouth while tears still stained her traumatized cheeks.

All the while as Team Azula seethed in rage while they watched a soldier carelessly drag the unconscious girl away.

While Strados took another drag of his cigarette while he gazed on with terrifyingly detached blue eyes.

His gaze was that of someone with no remorse or sympathy for the survivors that were crying out in terror across the settlement.

And soon enough a gruesome scene began to unfold across the smoking horizon.

Armed military vehicles sat outside of the village.

While military officials watched from their positions with detached looks in their eyes as the survivors were now being led in a rank and file march.

And in the distance, there was a massive tent.

And to the horror of Team Azula little Elle was now being shoved into the ominous line.

While the child gazed on with her traumatized eyes still not understanding what was going on.

All the while a man stood at the front of the line as he called ascertained the value of each prisoner with a peculiar handheld scanning device.

"C-can someone tell me where my parents are? W-where is my family?" Elle sputtered out in a destroyed voice with her wet eyes gazing ahead in fear as she padded to a stop at the front of the line.

Not one person answered the young child's sorrowful query.

The prisoners could only stare on with despairing eyes as their fates were callously decided by their captors.

Just as little Elle whimpered as she gazed up at a stocky man who glanced down at her for a passing moment only for the device to let out a dull beep.

Just before he spoke savage words that tore into the hearts of Team Azula.

"Trash. Take her to liquidation!" The officer exclaimed in a dismissive voice while the little girl stared up at him with her wet amber eyes unable to process his words.

The four highborn women watched with a sickening feeling in their stomachs when their friend's younger self was seized by a soldier once more.

While Azula continued to gaze on with her crimson lips ajar in a rare emotion that she could not place.

All the while her frigid golden eyes shone with great anger as she observed her little servant girl cry out as she was dragged away.

As much as she tried to tell herself that the girl was just another peasant and that she didn't care.

For reasons that she couldn't explain she did.

If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have even blinked an eye.

After all, they weren't her peasants. So, it wasn't any concern of hers. Right?

And yet she couldn't help but purse her tight lips into a beautiful thin line as she exhaled flames through her wrathful nostrils.

"I-I want my family!" The blonde-haired girl protested in a weak voice with tears running down her cheeks while whimpered as she was roughly dragged towards the ominous tent.

Only for an emotionless voice to cause the man leading her to pause as he turned around to find himself gazing fearfully back at Strados's stony face.

"No. Not that one. She may yet have power in her veins. And I want to see if I can bring it out." The dark-brown-haired man declared in an authoritative voice with his cigarette between his fingers while the other officers stared back at him in bewilderment.

"What? But her power reading is zero!" The other officer blurted out with confusion in his voice only to find himself shuddering under the terrifying man's death stare.

"Of course. I could always see what could be done to bring about yours as well…" Strados trailed off in a menacing voice with his lifeless eyes staring back at the now paling officer's face as he rapidly shook his head.

"That's…not necessary. You know best. Take her." The officer assured in a hurried voice as he waved for two soldiers to take the trembling child away.

All the while young Elle's sorrowful cries continued to resonate into the air in a futile effort to locate her parents.

"Mom! D-dad! I'm scared! Where are my parents!" Elle wailed in an increasingly distraught voice as she padded along with the men shoving her along like a sheep to the slaughter.

While Azula clenched her jaw as she gazed on with her dark hair showing her callous golden eyes with a blue fire escaping her nostrils.

Only to find herself torn from her thoughts when the soldiers dragged another struggling child into view.

The redhead and the blonde met each other's gazes while the other child was dragged to a stop while the sounds of soldier's voices broke out into the air.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. Red…we meet again." The dark-brown-haired man spoke in a predatory voice as he strode closer with his blue eyes gazing mockingly down at the beaten girl.

The scarlet-haired child said nothing as she defiantly gazed back up into his eyes while he exhaled from the cigarette between his lips.

Just as she began kicking at her captors only to find herself reeling from a brutal blow to the belly not a moment later.

And not a moment later the child sunk onto her knees with the breath leaving her lips while the blonde watched with horrified amber eyes.

All the while the soldier stared on with an emotionless look in his cold blue eyes as the redhead was beaten by the two men.

"Looks like we got a fighter in this one!" One of the men called out in a mocking voice just as his fist collided with the redhead's cheek.

"Do you want to know why these things keep happening to you and everyone you see around you?" Strados pondered in an almost offhand fashion as he dropped down onto one knee before the redhead's rasping face.

Just before he took hold of the girl's chin while he exhaled smoke in the coughing orphan's face.

"Because you are weak. The strong have no regard for the weak." The dark-brown-haired man declared in a deep voice with his pitiless eyes staring back down into the redhead's widening eyes.

Elle stood with her feet shaking in her shoes while she gazed fearfully up at the man's looming face only to find herself being drug away soon after.

"Take these two away. I will see to them shortly." Strados ordered with his burning cigarette between his lips while he stood back up.

Just as the redhead was hoisted away while she gazed on with her brown eyes never leaving the man's face.

Only to find herself being pulled through the dirt while the sounds of the terrified populace continued to resonate all around them.

"There's another one that we found." The officer from before spoke up from behind Strados while he nodded as he took a drag of his smoke.

"Take that one as well then." The dark-brown-haired man remarked with his cigarette between his fingers while he began to walk off.

"And the rest?" Another soldier queried as people stepped to the front of the line.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you want. I don't care." Strados commented in a dismissive shrug as he walked away while the prisoners gazed on with frightened eyes.

"Understood." The officer replied in a sadistic voice while he turned to appraise the group.

While Amar stood gazing ahead with his terrified eyes reflecting a great fear of the tent that loomed before him.

And soon enough he too entered the ominous tent.

And he never came out alive.

The same as all who had entered before him.

Until soon enough the sound of a vehicle engine roaring to life ruptured the air.

Just as the soldiers spun around to gaze back in surprise to see one of their cars driving away like a bolt of lightning.

Strados stared on with his blue eyes widening ever so slightly as he bit down on the cigarette between his lips.

"Looks like a couple stragglers managed to get away thanks to that woman." A soldier stated from behind Elle while the child gazed on with emotional amber eyes.

Elle shook as she stumbled through the dirt with her little mouth dropping open in realization as she processed the man's words.

"It matters not. We'll hunt them down before the day is over." The dark-brown haired man spoke as he held his burning cigarette between his fingers.

And then he resumed his walk with his eyes gazing after the car in the distance for a final moment before he turned away once more.

"Dying to save just three or four people. If you ask me that's pretty pathetic." Another man scoffed as he pushed the blonde child along while the little girl gazed ahead with watering amber eyes.

All the while Elle walked along with her wide eyes staring on in a trance as she recalled her mother's words of wisdom from the previous day.

'No living being has the right to take the life of another.' Elle thought with a sniffle escaping her lips while she naively trudged ahead.

While she continued to cry softly with her hands at her sides while she continued to follow her captors unaware of the further terror that was about to come.

But she would know soon enough.

As would Team Azula.

The blonde child soon found herself shoved down beside the same brown-haired girl from before who was trembling in fear just like her.

The redhead was more viciously pushed down beside them while the other two girls gazed fearfully up at their armed captors.

Before turning back to gaze into each other's eyes once more.

"M-my name is Elle. What's your name?" Elle questioned in a timid voice while the brownette shakily met her gaze.

All the while as the redhead gazed at the two of them in faint annoyance out of the corner of her shimmering brown eye.

"I-I'm Clare." Clare responded in a frightened voice with her green eyes gazing back at the blonde's quivering face.

"Names won't matter soon enough. Not if we don't get out of here." The scarlet-haired child interjected in a serious voice as she gazed up at the soldiers with more stoic eyes than her two once more crying companions.

But both Elle and Clare knew that the older girl was right.

And it was only a short time later that white water was crashing against a rocky shoreline.

While the four highborn women stared on in astonishment with even Azula once more finding herself taken aback by Strados's cruelty.

The sun was shining high in the sky.

A vast tree sat by a rushing river with a long, large branch extending over the rapidly flowing white water.

While the three girls were now standing tied to one another with their backs to each other in the middle of the raging river.

And wrapped around each of their necks was a noose!

While Strados walked towards them with a twisted smile once more adorning his lips.

He carried his torn coat over his shoulder before he came to a stop over the three terrified girls with a small pendent in hand.

"Hold your heads high and be supportive of one another…because if one of you falls…the rest of you fall too." Strados announced in a merciless voice with his cruel blue eyes staring down into their aghast faces.

All the while smiling widely down at the trembling girls before he turned to gaze down into the redhead's still resistant brown eyes.

Just before he tauntingly draped the pendent over the orphan's shivering neckline with a small photograph preciously housed in its chamber.

"A little memento. Keep the memories of your loved ones close to heart…think of them in your time of need and know that they are forever lost to you." The dark-brown-haired man spoke in a sadistically delighted voice as the necklace dangled from the struggling child's neck.

Just as each of the children's eyes flashed with terror as they shook in their bonds when a river rapid slammed into their already trembling legs.

All the while Strados smiled with his subordinates gazing on in similar enjoyment from the sidelines as the girls let out panicked cries as their feet began to buckle beneath them.

While the three children now stood knee deep in the rushing rapids with the soldiers watching in unconcealed excitement from the shoreline.

Only for little Elle to release a heart wrenching wail as she cried with her small neck shaking in her noose.

"S-someone please help me! I am so afraid!" Elle cried out in a meek voice as tears streamed down her cheeks only to jump when the water rushed over her legs once more.

All the while as Clare cried out in mutual fright alongside her as they huddled their bodies together.

While Strados continued to stare down into their increasingly terrified eyes with a deranged smile that only grew with every cry that they made.

Just as Team Azula watched from the slope with their widened eyes now staring at the man's face in even greater hatred.

Ty Lee's eyes welled up with angry tears as she gritted her teeth together beside the similarly enraged Mai.

While Azula gazed on with her beautiful crimson lips pursed into a deepening scowl while she tried to fight down the uncharacteristic protective instincts that were rising up from within her.

All the while she watched with growing discomfort as Elle's tiny body nearly fell over when the waters smashed into her once again.

Yet somehow throughout it all the redhead remained strong.

The oldest child stood with her head held high while she bit down on her rope line just as the two other girls slammed into her body.

And not even moments later the innocent blonde nearly fell into the water with the rope tightly grasping at her reddening neck.

Only for the highborn women to watch in surprise when the redhead quickly caught Elle's struggling body with her left hand.

And soon followed shortly by Clare as well.

The second traumatized child sunk like a rock only for the redhead to catch her as well.

While the two children leaned against the redhead's shoulders while her legs continued to shake underneath the force of the colliding river rapids.

All the while as Strados gazed down at her with a savage smile while he watched their bodies struggle in the powerful white rapids.

Just as he turned to step back onto the shore with his cruel blue eyes still gazing back at the girl's gasping face with the rope starting to press down on her neck.

While the two passed out girls slumped against the older girl's body as she too began to waver upon her feet.

"Do you know why I became a soldier? It wasn't for heroics or notions of honor and duty. It was for that face!" Strados commented with his wet boots stepping out onto the shoreline while his comrades turned to him in understanding.

After all each of them joined his unit because in some way or another they felt the same.

The captain wore a glower on her lips as she clenched a fist at her hip while she stared icily at the foreign soldier's face as he stood smiling over the waterside.

While the princess and her friends also glared at him no doubt with many thoughts of what tortures they would inflict upon him should they ever meet him.

While Strados's eyes continued to shine with sadistic joy as he looked the redhead up and down while wobbled on her tired feet.

All the while as she stumbled upon her feet with her pendent swinging before her face while she struggled to prevent the rope from pulling her under.

As water sprayed in her eyes she swayed on her exhausted feet while she momentarily met her tormenter's cruel blue eyes.

Just before she abruptly fell into the water with the two younger girls dropping down alongside her with their ropes tightening around their necks.

While the soldiers chuckled in amusement as they turned to walk away only to turn to their leader to find that he was still smiling intently down at the water.

While their gazes collectively watched in surprise when there was a brief struggle underwater.

Only for the rope to be hastily cut before it could break their necks just as the three girls were suddenly swept away by the raging white water rapids.

All the while as the soldier still wore a dark smile on his lips while he watched the children's bodies get pulled away in the unforgiving river.

'The other two were worthless but the red-haired one…will one day make for a marvelous hunt.' The dark-brown-haired man thought in a pleased fashion as he turned to walk away with his lackeys following after him.

If she survived that is.

Only to turn his head around not a moment later with surprise in his eyes to see another force arriving upon the horizon.

"Another military?" One of the men questioned in a concerned voice with his leader squinting his eyes as he scrutinized the approaching force.

Just before Strados quickly walked ahead with his hands already grasping a hold of his pistols.

And soon enough the sounds of gunshots were firing through the air once more.

And then….

Later on, that day.

The redhead and the blonde washed up ashore as they lay coughing in the wet grass while an old blade fell from the older girl's-tired hand.

While the sounds of Elle's renewed sobbing filtered into the air as she turned to the other girl with her brown eyes already appraising the younger girl's worth.

"W-where is Clare?" The blonde-haired child pondered in a destroyed cry while the redhead sat up behind her.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. She probably drowned." The scarlet-haired child answered in a dismissive voice only to sigh when the blonde's crying only grew louder.

While she gazed at the smaller child's back with her eyes fearfully keeping watch out for the return of their tormenter's.

"So…do you have any survival skills of any kind?" The older girl questioned in a frustrated voice as her damp hair hung behind her while she stared at the crying child's back.

"I-I want my momma!" Elle wailed in a heartbroken voice with her tears streaming down her cheeks while the redhead held her face in her hands.

The older girl said nothing as she gazed down at her feet with her pendent still hanging from her neck.

Before she grasped a hold of it while she glanced down at the waterlogged photograph of a woman holding her as a baby.

It was her and her mother.

Or at least she believed it to be so.

But there was no point mulling over what was said and done.

No. There wasn't.

They needed to get moving.

The following day in the ruins of Rosewood.

Despite her new companion's protests.

Young Elle decided to return to the settlement in hopes of finding someone.

Anyone.

But most of all her parents and brother.

Strados and his soldiers had left after encountering the other military power upon the horizon.

With the entire populace all but wiped out.

There was nothing more to be done in the isolated wooded town of Rosewood.

And all that remained was an eerie silence that blew through the air.

And the corpses of the slain inhabitants littering the streets and their once happy homesteads.

And now the little girl sat huddled up on the floor of their abandoned house with her downcast amber eyes brewing with wetness.

"Mom? Dad? Felix?" The blonde-haired child called out once more in a sorrowful voice with her tired eyes gazing around in hopes of seeing her family once more.

Only to find herself sinking back into her ball with her head in her knees with the only reply being the growling of her own belly.

"They're not going to come back you know." The scarlet-haired child spoke up from the doorway with her brown eyes gazing back at the blonde's quivering back while the younger girl sniffled once more.

"Y-you don't know that." Elle protested in an unusually glum voice as she listened to the slightly older child pushed herself up off the wall.

"I do know. Because they are dead Elle. Just like everyone else here." The older girl announced once again with her feet padding along the floor while she gazed down at the shorter girl's crying back.

"N-no. They're not! They have to be around here somewhere." The blonde-haired child blurted out in a stubborn voice with her wide eyes staring ahead while the redhead stared over her shoulder.

"No trust me they are not and the sooner you accept that the better off you will be." The scarlet-haired child advised in a blunt voice while she watched the other girl stand up as she wiped at her eyes.

Just before the smaller child turned to face her with tears still fresh in her eyes.

"I-I just can't accept that. I'll find them. I know I will." Elle insisted in a naïve voice as she padded past the redhead's frustrated face while the girl rushed after her.

"We need to get going. He didn't spare us out of the kindness of their hearts! He's going to come back for us and he'll catch us again if we don't go!" The older girl exclaimed as she moved after the younger girl while the blonde wandered out the doorway.

Only for her brown eyes to watch in renewed frustration when the other girl began hopelessly calling out for her parents once more.

While the naïve child stumbled through the lifeless town with her wet eyes gazing around in search of her family.

All the while as she trembled in horror when she ran past a man's corpse lying dead from a bullet wound to the chest.

"Is anyone there!" The blonde-haired child called out in a torn-up voice as she padded along with her damp eyes staring on in an unusually depressed manner.

Only for her teary briefly widen when she caught sight of a familiar color at the bottom of a slope as she approached the local beach.

Just before the redhead's eyes widened when the blonde began to ignorantly run down to the beach front unaware of what was in store for her.

"No! Elle! Don't go down there!" The scarlet-haired child shouted with a hand over her mouth as she ran after the younger girl.

But it was too late.

Elle had already reached the bottom.

And not even a moment later the child's heartbroken voice broke out into the air when she found herself gazing down hauntingly at her mother's lifeless face.

"M-mom! Mom! Get up!" Elle cried out as she dropped down to shake her mother's shoulders while the woman lay there motionless.

Only for her amber eyes to grow frantic as she clutched at her mother's blouse while the redhead stood quietly behind her.

So distraught that she failed to process the sight of the bullet holes in her mother's face and chest.

All the while as Team Azula gazed down at their young friend's child self with emotion tugging in their chests when the little girl began to choke up.

"P-please wake up mom. Please!" The blonde-haired child exclaimed in a shattered voice with her hands furiously shaking her mother's clothed chest.

Only for her lip to tremble when her mother's body limply dropped back into the reddened sand.

While she now sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks while the other girl stared down at her back.

"She's dead Elle. She's been dead since they killed her yesterday." The older girl stated in a softer voice than before while the blonde's amber eyes grew wide with wetness.

"N-no…that can't be." Elle mumbled in a disbelieving voice with tears pouring from her stinging eyes while Lana's lifeless eyes still gazed back up at her.

It was in that very moment that she finally began to understand that her mother was truly dead.

Just like everyone else. And likely her father and brother as well.

The sky was dark and cloudy just like the pain that was overflowing from within her heart.

Her little fists soon balled up over her mother's blouse while tears still dripped down her anguished face.

And then not even a second later she released a sorrowful cry at the top of her lungs.

"Momma!" The blonde-haired child wailed in a heartbroken voice with her eyes burning with sorrow while an ethereal glow swept over her body.

While the redhead now gazed down at her with her brown eyes widening in shock only to find herself taking a stunned step backwards when an aura exploded from the girl's body.

All the while as the child continued to release an anguished cry with her hair sticking to her damp cheeks.

"M-mom come back! Please come back!" Elle shouted in a sob as she dropped to her knees with an aura of energy seeping forth from her body.

While her tear-stained eyes finally closed shut while she screamed as loud as her lungs could handle.

Just as she pounded her fist into the wet sand below while her small body shook as she collapsed into a ball.

"M-mom!" The blonde-haired child called out for a final time as she continued to sob in sorrow.

And then not a moment later it all faded to black.

While Azula stared on beside her stunned friends with her golden eyes agape in shock.

To think that Elle showed signs of power that far back.

It was just…

Astonishing!

Elle's eyes snapped open to find herself resting against a tree trunk while she gazed around in confusion.

Only for it all to come back to her just like that.

All save for the memory of the aura that she released and the power that her mother displayed when she protected her.

"S-she's really gone. S-so is father. They all are." Elle stammered with a hand over her wet face while her back slumped against the tree.

Just as she quickly turned around when she heard someone approaching from behind her.

Only to find herself blinking her wet eyes when a fresh apple was dropped into her lap while she now gazed up at the redhead's much calmer face.

"Eat." The scarlet-haired child instructed as she held a half-eaten apple in her own hand while the depressed girl still sat against the tree.

Just before the saddened girl took a bite of her apple while failing to conceal a sniffle.

"Why…" The blonde-haired child mumbled in a saddened voice as the redhead sat down opposite of her.

"Why what?" The older girl asked as she took another bite of her apple while the blonde met her pain-stricken gaze.

"W-why did this happen to us?" Elle questioned in a terribly naïve voice with wetness still in her amber eyes while the redhead sat in silence.

"Because…people enjoy making others suffer." The scarlet-haired child answered in a reflective voice as she stared down with haunted brown eyes.

"S-suffer?" The blonde-haired child repeated in a solemn voice while the other girl nodded her head.

"All of my life…everyone I have ever met has been like that. No matter where I go…or what I do. It's always the same. I get hit and beat just for asking for food. That's why I started smiling all the time. So, that they'll eventually get bored and move on to another target." The older girl spoke with a fading smile on her lips while the blonde stared at her with watering amber eyes.

"T-that's horrible." Elle sputtered in a sensitive voice as she sniffled once more while the nameless girl shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just the way things are. No sense dwelling on it." The scarlet-haired child muttered as she stared back down with pain flashing in her brown eyes while the other girl shook her head.

"T-that's not true. Not everyone is cruel. E-everyone I used to know was so very k-kind." The blonde-haired child stuttered with more tears streaming from her eyes while she gazed down at her apple.

"It is true. And just like everything else. The sooner you come to accept it the better." The older girl scoffed as she sunk back with her fruit in hand before she took another bite.

"I…don't believe that. I…just don't." Elle insisted with a sniff while the redhead swallowed her mouthful.

"Then you are a fool Elle. But somehow that doesn't surprise me." The scarlet-haired child stated with a shrug only to turn to gaze back at the younger girl when the blonde started crying once more.

"I-I miss my family!" The blonde-haired child sobbed as she broke down once more with tears in her eyes while the redhead quietly gazed back at her.

Only for the girl to sigh not a moment later as she resumed eating her apple musing that it was to be expected after all that the girl just went through.

In time she will understand.

If she wants to survive that is.

And so, it went.

The two children traveled together for a few days in search of new civilization.

Elle soon took to following after the other girl like a lost duckling.

And if the redhead had a name.

The little blonde never learned it.

And for a short time, they almost seemed to be growing closer.

After several days of walking they stopped when they heard a sound in the distance.

"A train." The older girl breathed with a bag over her shoulder while the small blonde stood at her heels.

"W-what are we going to do?" Elle pondered in a beyond naïve voice as she wiped at her eyes knowing that the redhead hated it when she cried.

"We are going to board it. That's what." The scarlet-haired child declared as she picked up her pace with the little blonde hurrying after her.

"B-board it? But how?" The blonde-haired child stammered in a fearful voice while hoisting a backpack over her shoulders as she rushed after her friend.

"By jumping onto it from over this hill. How else?" The older girl replied as she ran up an overlooking hill while Elle panted as she ran after her heels.

Just as they slid to a stop on top of the hill gazing down at the passing train with widened eyes as it rapidly approached below them.

"I-I don't know about this." Elle protested lamely as she shook in fear while the redhead watched the train with calculating brown eyes.

"We have no choice Elle. It's coming…get ready to jump on my mark." The scarlet-haired child spoke as she stared down at the roaring train as it sped forward on the tracks.

"I-I'm scared. I don't know if I can make that jump." The blonde-haired child whimpered as she turned to the redhead for guidance while the other girl bent her knees in preparation.

"Just do as I say and you'll be fine!" The older girl exclaimed as she turned to offer the timid blonde a quick glance of reassurance before turning her attention back to the speeding train.

Just as the train rushed forward while Elle swallowed as she trembled in anticipation.

"O-okay. I'll try." Elle gulped as her legs shook beneath her while the redhead crouched with her eyes never leaving the oncoming train.

And then the train finally came into jumping distance.

While the redhead turned to gaze at her terrified companion for the briefest of moments before speaking out an order.

"Now Elle!" The scarlet-haired child called out to the intimidated girl while Elle shook as she shakily met her gaze.

And then just like that she jumped over the hillside into the air.

While she fell with her brown eyes flashing in momentary terror.

And then clang!

The redhead landed on all fours with her hands grasping a metal bar as she turned to glance over her shoulder.

Only for her eyes to widen in realization when she saw that the blonde had yet to jump.

"Jump Elle!" The older girl shouted to the fear-stricken girl while Elle stared down with terrified amber eyes.

"I-I…I…c-can't!" The blonde-haired child blurted out lamely in a shameful voice as tears began to drip from her eyes while she met the redhead's widened eyes.

And then just as quickly as the chance had arisen.

It was gone.

"Elle!" The scarlet-haired child yelled out only to watch in shock as the little blonde soon vanished from view.

While she sunk back against the roof of the train car with her eyes still processing that her only friend was gone.

Only to chastise herself as soon as the thought floated into her mind while she clenched a fist at her hip.

They weren't friends.

Were they?

On the hillside Elle dropped to her knees with her amber eyes spilling with uncontrolled tears.

All the while as her heartbroken sobs soon rang out into the air as she cried her heart out once more.

"I-I am alone again!" Elle cried out in a destroyed voice with pain overflowing from her voice while she shouted at the top of her lungs.

And soon enough she collapsed into a ball with her backpack as her only companion while quiet sobs continued to emanate from the hilltop.

And for years to come. That would be the last she saw of the mysterious redhead.

Days ago, back in the Rosewood ruins.

Felix walked with cracked glasses adorning his face while droplets of blood dripped down to the dusty ground below.

It was only by a stroke of luck that he managed to make it out alive!

A tank shell had hit the street and caused him to collapse underground.

By all rights he should have died.

And yet…

He is not.

Moments later he pushed his way out from a ruptured wall as he made his way into the building rasping for air.

Until he came to a stop before an old dresser as he rapidly tore open a drawer.

Just as a smile grew onto his lips while he reached in to collect his gun.

"It's still here!" Felix exclaimed with blood adorning his lips while he clutched the gun in his hand before slamming the drawer shut.

Just before he exited the room with his amber eyes gazing out of a broken window.

Only to turn to walk away a moment later before stepping out of the destroyed building.

While he walked around with his cold gaze wandering about while he made his way past several bodies with his pistol in hand.

"It appears…as if I am the only survivor." The blond-haired boy muttered in a reflective voice with his thoughts briefly drifting to his family.

Only to turn his head with his eyes paying close attention when he heard footsteps in the distance.

He immediately jumped behind a building for cover while he listened closely to the rushing footsteps expecting for it to be accompanied by tank fire.

Only to relax when the gunfire never came.

Just as he whipped his head around when he heard someone swiftly rounding the corner.

Only for his amber eyes to widen through his broken glasses when he found himself gazing back into Gregory's startled eyes.

"Y-you survived too?" Gregory asked in a shaken voice while Felix stared back at him with returning rage in his amber eyes.

Just as Felix's eyes took on a focused gleam while he grasped the gun in hand just as Gregory's eyes finally drifted down to the pistol in question.

That was all it took for his eyes to widen in fear when he found himself staring down the barrel of the gun once more.

Just as he turned to sprint away while the other boy stared back at him with monstrous amber eyes.

And for the briefest of moments his mother's words flowed throughout his mind.

_No living being has the right to take the life of another._

Only to scoff under his breath while a cool wind swept through his hair.

"What childish nonsense. There are no rules in this life." Felix spoke to himself with a ghost of a grin growing onto his lips while he watched Gregory attempt to flee around the corner.

Only for the sound of a piercing gunshot to rupture into the air.

And not a moment later Gregory fell face first into the barren street with a hole in the back of his head.

All the while Felix now stared down at his lifeless body with his amber eyes widened in momentary shock.

While he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he gazed down at the blood trickling out onto the street.

Only to be torn from his reverie when he heard a second set of footsteps rushing around the bend.

Just as he turned around to find himself staring directly back at Tomas's pale face while the boy gazed back at him with his mouth ajar in shock.

"W-what the fuck? Felix?" Tomas questioned in a surprised voice with his hands clamming up at his sides as he gazed between the other boy and his slain friend.

Before he raised his frightened eyes as he gazed back at the gun once again.

And before he even had a chance to move a second gunshot pierced the air.

And just like that he dropped to the sound with blood seeping from his leg while his pained shouts echoed throughout the abandoned street.

All the while as the vengeful boy rapidly stalked towards him as he desperately tried to crawl away.

He didn't survive that hellish war zone just to die like this!

"N-no! Please! I didn't mean any of it! I was just playing around Felix! Really!" The dark-haired boy pleaded as he now found himself gazing up into the other boy's demented amber eyes.

Only to release a cry of pain when he was viciously bludgeoned over the head with the back of the pistol.

All the while he cried out in terror as he was repeatedly beaten from behind while the maliciously boy kicked him the stomach over and over.

And soon enough Felix's maddened shouts resonated throughout the abandoned rooftops while Team Azula watched the memory unfold in a baffled silence.

"Not so fucking tough now without your buddies are you!" The blond-haired boy yelled out as he stomped down at the screaming boy before savagely beating him over the head once more.

All the while a smile began to form on his lips while Tomas was mercilessly beaten to death.

It was just beyond astonishing that their young friend had survived all of this and still managed to grow up so sweet and kind.

And her brother grew up be…such a monster.

Ty Lee and Mai were more unsettled by Felix's behavior than Azula and Zoe.

Yet even the two ruthless firebenders were finding themselves increasing taken aback by the boy's descent into cruelty.

"Well princess it appears that in the future you may find yourself with an interesting brother in law." Zoe commented in a wry voice with her fellow noblewomen glaring at the back of her head.

While Azula too glared at her with murderously narrowed eyes just as Tomas's final screams broke into the air.

Just as Felix slid back panting for air with his mouth still agape in a demented smile.

All the while as his jacket blew over his shoulders as he took an adrenaline filled step backwards with his bloodied hands falling to his sides.

"That…felt good." Felix spoke as he gazed out of broken glasses with unnerving joy in his eyes before he stepped over the boy's corpse.

And soon enough the exhausted but strangely content boy wandered through the vacant streets with growing excitement in his eyes.

"Everything's…gone. Those fools were the only other ones to survive…" The blond-haired boy remarked as he trudged through the burning streets while his amber eyes gazed around in amazement.

Until he came upon the radio tower staircase.

And then he began to transcend the staircase with his cracked glasses rattling over the bridge of his nose while he held his pistol to his hip.

Only to come to a stop before the open doorway at the top of the staircase while he now stared in with faintly widened amber eyes.

Laying in a heap in the corner of the room was none other than his father.

He couldn't say it surprised him.

The moment that his father went for the radio tower he knew that he would die.

And yet…

Somewhere deep down inside of him he couldn't help but feel a sliver of emotion.

"It's unfortunate…that you didn't have what it took to survive father. And neither did mother. Or anyone else here for that matter." Felix spoke with his eyes gazing down at Elias's bloodied face while he stared into lifeless blue eyes.

Just before he reached down to collect his father's rifle while he slung it over his shoulder.

Before he glanced back at his father's face for a final time as he turned to walk away.

"But I do." The blond-haired boy declared in a confident voice as he walked off with his boots clanging upon the metal flooring while he began to stride down the long staircase.

All the while as he walked with a twisted smile returning onto his lips.

Just as he withdrew a pack of cigarettes before he paused to light one before his waiting lips.

While he took a long good look over the murdered town with his pitiless eyes gazing about as far as he could see.

"Absence of order…no control. Nothing but fire and chaos." Felix stated as he strode down the steps with his jacket clinging to his shoulders.

While he exhaled smoke from his grinning lips as he slowly sauntered down the staircase.

And then he held his cut hand up before his widened amber eyes.

Just before he began to move it methodically before his face as he took a purposeful step downward.

"It's the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." The blond-haired boy announced with smoke blowing into the air before his smiling face.

While the highborn women stared on in disbelief as Felix seemingly strode right by their stunned faces.

Even Azula was taken aback to hear the boy say those words.

"What sort of lunatic is happy that an army attacked his city?" Mai pondered in disgust with her tawny eyes wide in repugnance while Felix happily exhaled from his cigarette.

And suddenly ever horrible thing that Elle has ever said about her older brother rang true.

Just as the teenager began to sway his head back and forth with rising smile on his lips while he waved the pistol in purposeful slow motion before his delighted amber eyes.

While Team Azula watched in bafflement as Felix danced down the staircase.

"He's…dancing." Ty Lee spoke in revulsion with her brown gray eyes staring hatefully at the back of the boy's head.

And yet even so.

She couldn't help but feel a shiver travel down her spine at the sight of Felix's demented smile.

Although she wouldn't say it out loud.

It almost reminded her of a male Azula!

All the while as Azula let out a haughty scoff with her frigid golden eyes glaring at Felix's visage as he stomped down onto the next step with laughter escaping his lips.

"Finally. I don't have to pretend anymore. I can finally be myself!" Felix exclaimed with his hands before his grinning face while his joyous laughter echoed throughout the rooftops.

And with that the injured boy resumed his walk while his smile never once faded from his lips.

It was strange but…

There was no mistaking that he has never felt more alive!

Three days later.

Elle sat huddled in a ball with her wet eyes staring down at her feet while she let out another saddened sniffle.

Only to jump back against the tree trunk in shock when she heard someone step over her.

Just as she glanced up only for her young eyes to widen in relief when she found herself gazing up at her older brother's smirking face.

"Crying again I see." The blond-haired boy commented as he watched impassively when he was assaulted by a blonde blur.

"Y-you're alive! I thought I was all alone!" The blonde-haired child cried out with her hands grasping at her brother's coat while the boy let out an annoyed sigh over her.

"Yes, Elle I am alive. Now stop being such a cry baby." Felix spoke in a dismissive voice as he pushed his crying sister off of him.

"I-I'll try. Just don't leave me here alone." Elle stuttered in a traumatized voice as she wiped at her eyes while Felix turned to walk away.

Just as she eagerly began to rush after her older brother while Felix walked with his jacket swaying behind him.

Just as her innocent amber eyes glanced up in confusion when she took in her brother's pleased smile.

"F-Felix…why do you look so happy?" The blonde-haired child asked in a confused voice while her brother just turned to smile down at her.

"It's nothing. I am just glad that I was able to find you. That's all." The blond-haired boy answered with his rifle over his shoulder while his little sister cracked a smile once more.

And with that the two siblings set off to find shelter.

While Team Azula stared on with a growing discomfort in their eyes.

The most horrifying thing of all to all of them was the indisputable fact that they knew that the deranged boy would serve as their young friend's caretaker for the better part of nine years!

It was enough to make more tears pour from Ty Lee's eyes while Azula still glared on with a displeased glower on her beautiful lips.

All the while as countless memories and images flashed before their amazed eyes.

Including one of Elle standing in all black at her parent's funeral.

And then a different memory after that.

This time of Felix.

While Zoe turned to Azula with a thoughtful frown gracing her lips.

"Princess. The old sage told us that we would see Elle's memories. As well as her mother's. Did she not?" Zoe questioned as she gazed back at Azula's regal face while the royal woman scowled as well.

"Yes, Zoe she did. And your point is?" Azula responded in a moody voice with her arms folded over her armored breasts while her soldier held a contemplative hand below her chin.

"So, why then are we also seeing his memories?" The captain inquired with a frown on her lips while the other three women widened their eyes in understanding.

It was a good question.

One that they were all now thinking.

The princess just pursed her lovely lips into a thin line as she pondered the question herself.

Only to turn her head as she watched the memory world take shape once more.

While they gazed on in fascination as a gigantic crowd of people formed before their very eyes.

With many people gazing at a single person in spellbound fascination.

While young Elle and her older brother watched from the back of the crowd in silence as a platinum-blonde-haired young woman held her white gloved fist before her face.

It took only seconds for Team Azula to recognize the woman's face.

Her beautiful blonde hair blew in her brilliant eyes while her white uniform swayed in the breeze.

Just before she shouted out her words in the voice of a charismatic conqueror.

"Gone are your days of sorrow! For too long you have languished in the misery of this war-torn age! I forswear to you that you will never go hungry again! Never again shall war and suffering blanket your skies! I promise you that under me that you shall experience true peace!" Rieko called out with her gloved fist held high in the air while she gazed out at the enraptured crowd.

The four highborn women listened in fascination while the princess rolled her eyes over the woman's offerings of peace.

But even so.

Azula couldn't help but stare at Rieko in grudging intrigue as the young woman effortlessly elicited cries of adoration from the gathered crowd.

The roar that split forth from the crowd was utterly thunderous while both Mai and Ty Lee stared on in wonderment over the vocal love that the people had for the foreign monarch.

Neither one of them would say it out loud but they knew that the people of the Fire Nation were much too afraid to openly express such joy for Azula and Ozai.

All the while as little Elle listened with her six-year-old eyes staring up in awe while Rieko stood in the midst of the roaring crowd with a growing smirk on her lips.

"Never again shall the aristocracy hoard mountains of food and wealth in their mansions! For I have seen fit to completely dissolve the aristocracy and restore power to the common man and woman!" The platinum-blonde-haired young woman roared with her lips curving into a magnetic grin while the mass of people answered her in kind.

The declaration took Team Azula by surprise as they watched strange vehicles dump cartloads of wealth out onto the waiting streets.

While the princess's callous golden eyes widened in disbelief as she watched as the crowd erupted into another ecstatic cry.

'What sort of monarch would be foolish enough to destroy the nobility and give her wealth to peasants?' Azula thought in bewilderment as her frigid eyes studied Rieko's smiling face in reluctant interest.

"And…all that I ask in return is that you trust in me. Have faith in me and know that if you stick with me you will never have want for anything ever again!" Rieko bellowed with her arm outstretched to her sides as the people cried out in one unified voice.

The shout that came afterward was a passionate cry of long live Emperor Rieko while the public gazed on in adoration.

While the young ruler smiled sweetly as she was rushed by her adoring subjects while they besieged her one after another.

People in the crowd eagerly grasped a hold of her gloved hands while her lips continued to twitch into a mesmerizing smirk.

And soon enough she allowed them to hoist her into the air while their spirited shouts echoed throughout the city's rooftops.

While the four highborn women stared on in marvelment as they watched the foreign masses carry Rieko over their shoulders while the young woman grinned down at them in delight.

All the while as the princess let out a snide snort under her breath as she tried to squash the sliver of jealousy that she felt over how the people had expressed such open adoration for Rieko.

But she couldn't deny that she was curious to learn more about her otherworldly rival.

'Elle is mine! The girl belongs to me and me alone! I will crush this woman in the wake of my flames just like anyone else who dares to impede me!' Azula thought with fire escaping her constricting nostrils while her crimson lips pursed into a possessive snarl.

While she held a well-manicured fingernail underneath her chin before she resolutely nodded her head with another puff of flames escaping her nostrils.

Indeed.

This little peasant is hers and hers alone.

That she knew for certain!

Meanwhile in the world of the present.

Naoki shot up from where she sat on her tree branch with her brown eyes briefly widening in a break from their emotionless gaze.

"That dream again…" The scarlet-haired girl spoke as she sunk back against the tree with her cold eyes gazing ahead while she held her sheathed sword close to her chest.

All the while as her lips dropped into a thin line as she once more envisioned his face as he walked towards her with his coat slung over his shoulder.

While she watched with an eerily focused gaze as the man smiled with a pendent dangling from his hand.

And for the briefest of moments she almost thought that Strados was actually right there standing before her.

Her brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she watched the man rush forward with her hand sliding down the handle of her sword.

While she stared on with obsessively determined brown eyes as she imagined that he was drawing his gun from his holster.

And then not even a second later a scarlet blur traversed through the air before she swiftly drew her sword.

A branch was cleanly sliced in half while it dropped to the forest floor below as her booted foot now pressed into the branch that she was standing on.

As she now stood with her sword in her right hand while her emotionless brown eyes stared ahead into the distant treetops.

"I am going to kill you Strados…and that is a promise." Naoki spoke in a cold voice with her left hand clutching her pendent close to her chest.

While her icy brown eyes still gazed off into the tree line with the wind sweeping through her red hair.

"And you too…Sayomi." The scarlet-haired girl stated in a callous voice as she imagined that a blonde-haired woman was standing before her.

Just before she rapidly swung her sword once more as it sliced through the woman's face.

And soon enough her second target too faded away into the breeze just like the one before her.

Make no mistake.

Each and every one of her enemies will die by her hand.

And that too was a promise.

Elsewhere in the Forgetful Valley.

A fleet of puppets jumped from tree to tree with their cloaked master at the forefront.

While the puppeteer's pale lips curled into a cold smile as she watched her puppets one by one head into different directions.

Before she jumped into the air once more with one cloaked puppet following closely behind her as she jumped from tree to tree.

"I can sense it…I am drawing closer." Silah remarked in a gratified voice with a silken smile on her pale lips.

All the while as she gracefully bounded from branch to branch with her hair flowing behind her.

There was no mistaking it.

The Component was with the old sage after all!

She let out a demented chuckle before she leaped into the air while her predatory blue eyes gazed intently ahead.

Just before she jumped through the thick foliage with her cloak flowing lightly behind her.

All the while as her puppet's tall body bounded after her with his lifeless eyes gazing on ahead.

And with that the two vanished into the seemingly endless tree line.

Leaving nothing but the quiet sounds of the forest creatures in their wake.

**AN:**

**I would like to say to loligang, ****Agent Banana and jaclynencizo that I greatly appreciate your kind comments.**

**There is nothing more rewarding than hearing that my story is their favorite or that reading the chapter updates is what is keeping someone going this year. **

**As for the chapter itself, there are a few things that I want to mention.**

**On Elle's Earth, despite chi/energy based powers being a new discovery unlike on Azula's Earth. They have created technology that can help pin point if someone is gifted or not.**

**Strados 'saved' Elle from death because he rightly suspected that she may have power in her.**

**And also, as I stated in the prior chapter. Strados is a dangerous rogue soldier who enjoys hunting and killing gifted targets.  
**

**He went against orders to bring them in because he wanted the pleasure of hunting them down later on.**

**And in the universe of the story, the powers of gifted individuals tend to show themselves when people have their back pressed against the wall.**

**And that was what Strados was trying to do, he was trying to test them to see if they responded with a show of power.**

**The moment when Elle's power flared over Lana's body was the first time that Elle ever demonstrated her power, and the moment she awoke it against Team Avatar was the second time. **

**And the reason that she didn't remember it later on was because her mind blocked it it out due to the traumatic nature of the whole ordeal.**

**And on top of that, the initial transfer of the power is quite a lot to take in. Especially, for a child. Elle was just far too young to comprehend the scope of all of it. **

**And as she got older, she never awakened it on her own because she needed a powerful emotional trigger to bring it all out.**

**Since Elle holds such little value over her own life, it had to be someone that she cared about. And the issue was that there was no one around that she cared for to feel a sense of fear and loss. **

**Elle had grown despondent and withdrawn over the years as a coping mechanism as a result of enduring all of that trauma. And it wasn't until she grew close with Team Azula that she had someone that she cared for once more. **

**And that is why Elle got so emotional when she saw Iroh and the rebels trying to haul Azula away.**

**It brought her back to the day that she lost her parents, her home and all that she loved. **

**And yes, Felix is without doubt a ******psychopath.  
****

****His descent into depravity in this chapter is what I feel like you might see from certain psychopaths if they woke up to a reality with no order.****

****Most people like that have to go to great lengths to wear a mask for society. ****

****And that is what makes Felix different from most people. Most people would be horrified, and crippled with grief.****

****For Felix though, the whole ordeal brought out feelings that he had been suppressing as a member of society for all his life.****

****Which culminated in his decision to finally give in to the urge to shoot and kill the two bullies, Tomas and Gregory. ****

****And on that day he destroyed the little bit of good that he had left in him.****

****We saw that he did some slight emotion and regret at coming to find that his parents had died. You could liken him to Ramsay Bolton showing slight remorse over killing his own father.****

****And while Felix did not kill his parents, he did not mourn for them in the sense that he was sad. He mourned that he felt they were too weak and soft-hearted to survive in the chaotic war torn world that they lived in.****

****And rest assured, my intent with Felix is not to try to make my audience sympathize with him. Actually my goal is the opposite, I want him to be a repulsive villain, who is evil without remorse.****

****He is what happens when you take a psychopath that is free to act without regard to societal norms.****

****To Felix, there is no greater joy than uncertainty and chaos. He enjoys the thrill and rush that comes from chaotic events.****

****He enjoys hurting and being hurt, because he believes that is that is the truest way to live one's life.****

****It goes without saying that he is a twisted person, but then again all villains can't be sympathetic can they?****

****As for Elle and Naoki, Elle's life would have probably turned out very differently if she had stayed with Naoki.****

****That would have spared her from the many years of further trauma living under her brother's custody.****

****But Naoki was ultimately captured and used as a government test subject for many years, so Elle may have suffered the same fate had she stayed with her.****

****And that brings us to Rieko.****

****If Rieko had completed her conquest of the region before the other military eradicated the town. It is very possible that Lana, Elias and everyone else in the town would have survived.****

****Of course, this also shows just how depraved Strados is. He was ordered to bring in people of gifted ability, and he turned it into a hunt for sport. Which is to say nothing of the masses that were slaughtered in the genocide.****

****Rieko will be huge later on, probably one of the biggest characters in the entire series. ****

****For now though, we'll just be getting to know her through other people like Elle and Naoki.****

****She is a very methodical conqueror, and a complex person with more than one motivation. And we'll explore that and what she is like in greater detail as we get further in. ****

****And also, despite not knowing how to show emotion. Naoki has an urge to kill Strados in retaliation for what he put her through.****

****And her and Elle's conflict with Strados is something that will come into play in book two. ****

**And finally, we see that Silah is on the move and she is closing in on Team Azula.  
**

**And one of the last things that I want to mention is that next chapter will be the peak of Elle's sorrow. **

**So, while it may be sad reading about the things she went through, her flashbacks will end on a happier note when she finally meets Azula.**

**And with that said, that will be all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter eighty-one! ****The Sadness of an Angel! **


	85. The Sadness of an Angel

**Hey everyone.**

**Here we are with another update. **

**As always I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed since the last update.**

**And as usual, if you find the story worthy please continue to do so. **

**With that out of the way, I would like to issue a standard warning for this chapter. This chapter will have some rough themes. **

**I consider this chapter, and chapter seventy-nine, a Woman Named Lana to be the two saddest chapters that I have written so far. **

**However, if you made it this far; then I am confident that you will make it through this chapter.**

_The Sadness of an Angel – Chapter Eighty-One_

The young man reached out his gloved hand to shake the hand of the older male standing across from him.

The suited man glanced down at his outstretched palm for a passing moment.

Before the older man firmly shook his hand not a second later.

While Felix now gazed back at the older man's hardened face with a pleased grin now adorning his lips.

"I look forward to doing business with the intermob. I can assure you that I will not disappoint you." Felix stated in a satisfied voice while the criminal stared back at him with an inexpressive gaze.

"Let us hope not Mr. Turner. For your sake." The older man replied in a businesslike voice while the young man smiled in understanding.

Many weeks later.

A large house sat upon many acres of farmland with a great many trees that surrounded the property for as far as the eye could see.

Elle stood gazing up at the imposing house with a look of disinterest in her amber eyes.

While her brother approached proudly behind her with his coat flowing behind him.

"What do you think of the new house dear sister?" Felix questioned in a gratified voice with a smirk on his lips while he gazed at his little sister's disbelieving face.

"How…did you afford this Felix?" Elle asked in a quiet voice while her brother set his hand upon the doorknob.

"We're moving up in the world Elle. Soon the Turners will be a name to be reckoned with." The blond-haired man spoke while he glanced down at his sister's depressed face with delighted amber eyes.

Only for the young girl to say nothing in response as she turned to gaze away with a dispassionate expression in her innocent eyes.

And then the door to their new estate was ceremoniously opened by her older brother.

Before Elle quietly stepped in with her backpack shaking on her shoulders.

While she gazed down at the freshly cleaned flooring with a glum look in her eyes.

It didn't matter to her how big or nice the house was.

It wasn't home.

No house that she shared with Felix ever would be.

About five years after the fall of Rosewood.

Team Azula now watched in fascination as the sun shined brightly over the horizon of a foreign designed city.

Just as a familiar figure came riding into view on a bizarre wheeled contraption.

The highborn women observed with amusement in their eyes as the ten and a half-year-old Elle rode on a strange two wheeled vehicle with her backpack slung over her shoulders.

While the acrobat found herself unable to resist smiling despite her sadness with the markswoman cracking a grin alongside her.

All the while as the princess let out a proud snort as she tried to play off her fondness for the girl.

Just as the young girl rode to a stop before she tossed a rolled-up paper into the front yard of a house on her route.

"Newspaper delivery!" Elle called out to the resident stepping outside while waving in greeting before she peddling off.

All the while throwing papers in one yard after another while she gazed ahead with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Newspaper delivery?" The princess repeated in another haughty snort while she rolled her golden eyes beside her amused friends.

It was almost insulting to know that her girlfriend had once worked such a menial job!

"Perhaps in the future young Elle would be willing to teach you the ways of the courier. I am certain that you two would be a force to be reckoned with on the Capital streets." The captain taunted with her muscular arms crossed over her breasts while she smirked in the direction of her glaring leader while her fellow noblewomen listened in amusement.

"Watch your tongue Zoe! The Princess of the Fire Nation does not deliver papers for peasants!" Azula scoffed in a pompous voice as she waved a well-manicured hand in the air.

While her possessive golden eyes watched her pet ride by with a scowl still adorning her crimson lips just as the girl shouted over her shoulder.

"You can count on post worker Elle turner!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in an innocent voice as she waved once more while she wheeled down the street.

While Azula's nose scrunched up as she rolled her eyes once more with the three noblewomen staring at her in entertainment.

"Well, apparently the future lover of the Princess of the Fire Nation does." Zoe stated in a matter of fact voice with her words earning her a simply murderous glare from Azula.

Only for the blonde to peddle to a stop before a shop while kicking out her kickstand.

Before she rushed inside with the shop bell ringing out behind her while she scampered up to the counter.

"Hello! I would like to purchase a game!" Elle exclaimed in a polite voice as she glanced up from the glass counter while the worker waved at her in greeting.

"Sure, thing Elle. What can I get for you today?" The worker responded as he leaned on the countertop while the girl held a thoughtful finger under her lip.

All the while as Team Azula gazed around them in fascination at the screens with various images flashing before their eyes.

Just like they saw with Elle's games back at her childhood house.

Only for the young girl's excited cry to snap them from their musings as they gazed down at the child in awe how it felt as if she was truly standing in the same room as them.

"Ooh! I know! Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo!" The blonde-haired girl announced after a moment of deliberation while the man behind the counter chuckled.

"Good choice. I see you have an eye for the classics." The man spoke in approval while the young girl placed her funds on the counter.

"Arigatou! Have a nice day!" Elle chimed as she held the game cartridge in hand while the man nodded at her as she turned to rush off.

Just before the doorbell rang once more as she hurried back out to her bike.

While Azula gazed down in growing fascination with her regal brows rising when the girl ran by her as if she was there in the flesh.

Only for Elle's small form to phase through her belly while her mouth shook in a disconcerted thin line.

And somewhere deep down inside of her cruel heart she found herself wishing that she could be there right by side her serving girl to save her from any further torment.

It was a sentiment that was shared by her three friends as they watched Elle jump back on her bike.

And despite the girl's constant smile it was easy to tell that it was strained.

Behind bright amber eyes they could clearly see a hidden sadness that Elle was trying to hide from the world.

Only for the ten-and-a-half-year old's cry to snap them out of them thoughts once more.

While they now sweatdropped as they watched the blonde happily bend over to pick up a copper coin.

"Oh look! A lucky penny!" The blonde-haired girl cried out with a rusted penny in hand before she hopped back onto her bike.

While the princess snorted out a puff of blue fire as she rolled her eyes over her girlfriend's fascination with paltry coins.

'Her and her stupid coins!' Azula thought with a noisy snort while she coiled a finger in her ebony hair.

Yet even so she found herself unable to resist the way her full lips were curving upward in fondness over her servant's behavior.

And soon enough the memory world morphed once more while the group gazed on in intrigue.

Only for all four of them to recoil at the debauched scene that was now before them.

Smoke permeated the air of the room while a long makeshift rope hung from a bar an overhanging rack.

While Felix stood naked with the rope around his neck while a nude young brunette straddled his chest.

All the while as the young man hung there with a demented smile on his lips while he rasped for air with the woman pumping up and down upon his manhood.

Just before he burst out into disturbed laughter with his face turning blue from the force of the rope while sexual moans resonated into the air.

While Team Azula watched the sex, act play out before them with shock in their eyes.

That is, all except for the amused Zoe.

Mai and Ty Lee turned red as they stared at Felix's deranged face with disgust in their eyes.

While Azula scrunched up her nose in revulsion while she eyed the scene in disinterest.

Once more pondering why they were witnessing Elle's brother's repugnant memories.

"Well, this is interesting to say the least…" Zoe trailed off with a hand under her chin while her hazel eyes blinked as she watched Felix blissfully writhe in his rope line.

Just as the other three women turned to glare at her in disagreement.

"Of course, you would say that Zoe! You have no class!" The princess snapped with a snort while her soldier just offered her a small smirk in reply.

Just when the sound of an opening door to tear them from their thoughts as they turned around.

Only to find themselves staring in renewed pity at poor Elle's broken face while they watched in disgust as the poor girl swallowed while she took in the twisted scene.

And just like that they felt an even greater increase in anger towards the girl's twisted brother as he even went so far as to smile in the blonde's terrified direction.

"I-I'll be u-up in my room playing m-my games." Elle stuttered in a sensitive voice before she sprinted upstairs with her amber eyes shimmering in anguish.

Before the door loudly slammed shut behind her while Azula stood with her teeth clenched in the living room while Felix's demented chuckles sounded off into the air.

And then the memory realm transformed once again while Ty Lee gazed on with a scowl on her lips as she found herself growing to despise Elle's older brother even more than before.

Felix stood wearing a long coat with his hands on a little boy's shoulder while he smiled down at the emotional child before he spoke words that destroyed the boy's soul.

"Your parents just don't want you Georgie. They left you here because they don't want anything to do with you ever again." The blond-haired man announced in a cruel voice while he gazed down into the now crying little boy's wide eyes.

"W-what? That can't be true!" Georgie protested in a distraught voice as he shook with a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Unfortunately, it is. I guess you don't have a home anymore." Felix sighed with a hand over his face in mock sympathy while the poor child suddenly erupted into panicked sobs.

All the while as he wailed with tears streaming from his eyes while Elle stared on from behind Felix with a depressed look in her eyes.

Just as the older brother brushed his fingernail along the boy's crying cheek before raising it to his lips.

And then he licked the teardrop with a twisted joy in his eyes just before he patted the little boy on the cheek.

"My condolences Georgie. Have a dollar and go get yourself some ice cream!" The blond-haired man spoke with a sadistic smile while lazily dropping a coin into the boy's trembling hand.

Before he shoved the crying child off while he watched the boy run away with a pleased smirk on his lips just as he turned to face his apathetic sister.

"Why the long face Elle. Are they bullying you at school again?" Felix questioned in a cruel voice as he placed a finger under Elle's chin while his little sister gazed despondently up at him.

"When did you become so wretched Felix?" Elle inquired in a soft voice with emotion in her eyes while her brother smiled down at her.

"Don't be so uptight. I'm simply having a good time. You should try it sometime. You really need to blossom Elle. You can't stay a child forever." The blond-haired man lectured with his hand under his sister's shaken chin while he gestured to her flat chest.

Only for Elle's lip to quiver as she sniffed before she turned to gaze away while she tried to ignore the way her brother's hands uncomfortably grasped her shoulders.

Just as the memory dispersed into nothing once more while the four women stared on increasingly floored by the brother's cruelty.

Even as cruel as Azula was.

It just stunned and horrified both Mai and Ty Lee that Felix would take the time out of his day just to tell a boy that his parents abandoned him!

Not even Azula would be that petty with a random person that she had no grudge against!

The princess clenched her jaw with her crimson lips creasing into an even deeper scowl while her fists balled up over her chest.

Only for her callous golden eyes to gaze on in surprise when they found themselves in a room with many young boys and girls dancing to loud music.

It appeared to be a school dance from the look of it.

And soon enough their eyes were all drawn to a familiar young girl nervously making her way through the crowds.

Just as Elle shyly approached a group of girls' before she came to a stop anxiously clearing her throat just as they turned to gaze at her in disinterest.

"W-would you care to dance?" The blonde-haired girl asked the girl in the front as she smiled hopefully while she missed the way that the other girl wrinkled her nose in disgust.

All the while as the princess's golden eyes now shone with jealously while fire began to spew from her lips.

The monarch growled beside her sweatdropping friends just as the royal woman threw a fireball at the young girl's face.

Only for the blue flame to predictably phase through the teenager while she still gazed back at Elle with mocking eyes.

"Uh no thanks. Queer." The girl huffed in a girl voice while her friends openly laughed behind her at the blonde's destroyed face.

Just before they rudely pushed past the heartbroken girl who now stood there with water developing in her innocent eyes.

While Team Azula gazed on with anger in their eyes as they watched helplessly as their friend's younger self trembled alone on the dance floor.

All the while as the princess snorted out a puff of wrathful blue flames with her teeth ground together in her anger.

While Elle helplessly wandered about on the dance floor only for her hope to get crushed a second time when another girl scornfully slapped her hand away.

Leaving the young girl standing all alone with her shoulders slumping while her dejected amber eyes gazed down at the floor in sorrow.

The blonde-haired girl failed to conceal a sniffle as a tear dripped down her cheek while she padded through the crowd.

All the while with her lonely amber eyes staring down at her feet as another tear fell down to the floor below.

Just as Azula futilely held out her hand as if she was trying to comfort the crying girl.

Only for the princess to watch helplessly as her hand once again faded right through Elle's face.

While Elle continued to quietly cry as she solemnly walked off with a defeated posture about her.

All the while as the four women gazed on in a shared sense of depression to be forced to witness their innocent friend face one cruel torment after another.

'Elle…' Ty Lee thought with sorrow in her sisterly eyes as a tear streamed down her cheek while Azula seethed in fury beside her.

And then just like that it all vanished once more.

Elle sat with her miserable eyes gazing down at a slice of cake on her plate while Felix sat opposite of her with a twisted smile on his lips.

"I-I lost my paper job because of you. Anyone that I try to befriend you scare away. And now you've taken me out of school." Elle lamented in a broke voice with her eyes wide in pain while her brother relaxed in his seat.

"I can't exactly have you going around telling stories about me." Felix stated in a voice of feigned sympathy while Elle sunk into the tabletop.

"It's all true." The blonde-haired girl spoke in a barely perceivable voice with her anguished amber eyes staring down at her uneaten birthday cake.

"It's unfortunate that it has to be this way dear sister but the only person you will be celebrating your birthday with is me." The blond-haired man declared in a nonchalant voice as he cut into the cake while the young girl hid her face in her hands.

Only for the sound of quiet sobs to be heard not a moment later as Elle sat there with her face shaking in the palm of her hand.

All the while as her brother took a bite of his cake with a wide smile adorning his lips.

"Oh, cheer up Elle. Enjoy the cake! Happy birthday!" Felix exclaimed with sick glee in his voice while his little sister broke down into the tabletop.

"I hate you!" Elle cried out in beyond resentful voice with her little fists pounding into the table.

Only for Felix to smirk back at her as he teasingly bit into his cake.

And once again the two faded away into the memory world while all four members of Team Azula now stood with complete rage in their eyes.

Only for that fury to boil over even further when they now saw an older version of Elle trembling with Felix standing behind her as her brother straddled her shoulders.

While the young girl stared with terrified amber eyes into a glass tank with her older brother smiling widely behind her.

Just as the sound of a ferocious snarling filled the air while an unseen creature slammed into inside of the tank.

"S-seekers? W-where did you get these seekers Felix?" Elle asked in a horrified voice with Felix grinning over her shoulder.

"Oh, I rounded them up here and there. What do you think of them Elle? Aren't they magnificent?" Felix spoke in a gratified voice with his hands grasping his little sister's trembling shoulders.

Just as Elle's terrified face was pressed against the tank while she began to cry out in terror as the beasts roared on the other side of the cage.

Only for her traumatized screams to fill the air not a moment later when the creature pounded into the glass.

While a tear fell from her eye with her brother still gazing tauntingly down at her from over her shoulder.

All the while as Felix's lips curved into a deranged grin as he gazed with pleased amber eyes back into the foggy reinforced glass.

Just as their image vanished once more while the stunned women stood fuming with their eyes gazing ahead hatefully.

While the princess clenched her fists over her armored breasts with a deep glower on her beautiful lips as she gritted her teeth.

'Make no mistake! He will pay in fire and blood!' Azula thought with fire escaping her furious nostrils while her enraged eyes glared ahead.

Only for her fury to soar even higher when somber music resonated into the air.

While she now found herself gazing at a thirteen-year-old Elle sitting in a solace at her desk.

_"We chase misprinted lies. We face the path of time. And yet I fight. And yet I fight. This battle all alone. No one to cry to. No place to call home. Oooh...oooh...oooh...oooh..."_ Layne Staley's voice sung while Elle sat with her depressed eyes staring aimlessly ahead.

Before she opened a drawer with a shaky hand to gaze down inside at its contents.

Just as she grasped a hold of the revolver with her trembling fingers while tears dropped from her eyes.

Before she pressed the gun into her temple with her wet eyes gazing solemnly out her window.

All the while as Team Azula stood gazing on with a horrified emotion in their eyes.

Each of them wishing that they could reach out and touch the sobbing girl's shoulder to prevent her from doing what she was about to do.

_"My gift of self is raped. My privacy is raked. And yet I find. And yet I find. Repeating in my head. If I can't be my own. I'd feel better dead._ _Oooh...oooh...oooh...oooh..." _Alice in Chain's music carried into the air while the young girl's lip quivered in despair.

Just before Elle released a heartbroken scream not a second later as she finally pressed down on the trigger.

All the while as her broken amber eyes fearfully closed shut with wetness streaming forth from within.

Only to open her frightened eyes not a moment later when she realized that she was still alive.

In that sobering moment she recognized that she had forgotten to load the gun.

"I-I forgot to load it!" The blonde-haired girl stammered in a torn-up voice with tears streaming down her face while she shakily started to slide a bullet into its chamber.

Only to break down sobbing mere seconds later when she recalled her mother's words.

_This world is full of people that have abandoned their humanity. Please Elle…don't ever become like them. Don't you ever let them take your light away._

The gun dropped from her trembling hand to the floor below before she collapsed crying in her hands against her desk.

While Azula stared down at her back with her callous golden eyes wide in uncharacteristic emotion with her mouth agape in uncertainty.

All the while as she reached down to cup the crying teenager's cheek only for her frustrated fingers to slip through her face once more.

And then just like that Elle's tormented visage vanished into thin air while she swallowed down her rage.

While the three noblewomen gazed on with a stunned look in their eyes to witness their cheerful friend plummet to such a low.

Only for all four of their gazes to widen at the peak of their rage when they found themselves gazing at a truly terrible sight.

Elle lay in her bed with Felix taking hold of her despondent cheek while he unbuttoned her blouse.

All the while as the teenager lay underneath her brother with her amber eyes shimmering in a long-buried emotion while he stared down at her with the smirk that she has long since come to loath.

While she sunk back into the pillow when her brother leaned down to press his lips onto hers.

Just as she cried softly with a tear dripping down her cheek while Felix slid his hands down the length of her body.

While she watched as he drew in closer and closer.

Only for her amber eyes to suddenly shine with a burst of long hidden rage.

And just like that the sound of glass shattering ruptured into the air.

Elle screamed at the top of her lungs as she smashed a cup over Felix's head while he hissed as he recoiled away from her enraged face.

Just as she jumped atop of her disorientated brother with a flip blade in hand.

"Don't touch me! Do you hear me! Don't touch me!" The blonde-haired girl roared as she stabbed the knife into her brother's shocked neck while Felix dropped to the bed.

All the while as she screamed while pounding her fists in his face with her roars filling the nighttime air.

"I hate you bastard! I hate you more than anything in this world! Go torture someone else! I am through with your shit!" Elle bellowed with wrathful tears stinging in her eyes as she leaped to her feet waving the bloodied knife in Felix's speechless face.

Just before she bolted from the room with her bare feet pounding on the floor only stopping to throw her backpack over her shoulder.

All the while paying no mind to her brother's shouts as he cradled his gashed neck.

"Elle! Get back here!" Felix shouted with blood dripping from his open wound while he staggered to his feet.

Only for the teenager to slam the door shut behind her just before she locked it from the outside.

Before she took off in a full sprint with her teary eyes gazing ahead while she ran down the halls of her brother's estate.

All the while as Team Azula stared on with approval in their furious eyes as Elle ran as far as her feet could carry her.

While the princess gazed on with frigid golden eyes while she azure fire spewed from her enraged lips.

'That's my girl. You did good.' Azula thought with her fist clenched over her armored bosom while she furiously nodded her head.

And just like that Elle left her old life behind.

And the following day the teenager ran with all of her belongings stuffed into her backpack never once looking back.

She purchased a bus ticket for as far as she could go.

And then she finally got off at her stop with her emotional amber eyes gazing ahead while she sniffled silently as she wiped at her eyes.

Before she began to walk with her hands tightly clutching the straps of her backpack.

All the while recalling her mother's parting words.

_Stay alive Elle. And live with goodness._

One final tear streamed down her cheek as it dropped to the grass below.

Before she held her head high as she wiped at her eyes once more with a hopeful smile forming upon her lips.

"I am free of him at long last!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a much happier voice while she walked into a wooded forest.

With her shoes eagerly walking along while her smile continued to grow as she listened to the sounds of the chirping birds all around her.

Just before she came to a stop in a clearing as she dropped her back onto a tree stump.

Before she withdrew her music player with a sunny smile adorning her features.

And then not even a second later she placed her headphones over her shoulders while she hit the play button.

And then just like that the teenager began to innocent bob her head to the music while she swayed her hips to the beat.

_"Hail (hail), what's the matter with your head, yeah. Hail (hail), what's the matter with your mind and your sign? And-a ooh-ohh. Hail (hail), nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it. Come on and find it. Hail, with it, baby, cause you're fine and you're mine. And you look so divine."_ Redbone's music played into her ears and into the calm forest air.

While as she threw her happy hands up into the air while she twirled her body in a celebratory dance.

All the while as the four women watched the memory of Elle unfold with fondness in their eyes.

It was all the more proof of the girl's natural sweetness.

The princess rolled her eyes beside her two-childhood friend's.

While Mai and Ty Lee found themselves unable to resist smiling to see the girl happy at long last.

"Ugh. Her and that ridiculous song." Azula sneered in a haughty voice with another pompous roll of her eyes while Ty Lee smiled widely beside her.

"I like it. It has a nice rhythm to it." Zoe spoke in an approving voice with a small smile on her lips while Azula let out a derisive snort beside her.

"Come and get your love! Come and get your love!" Elle sang in a cheerful voice as she happily danced upon the forest floor with a content smile upon her lips.

All the while as she rapidly bobbed her head with a lovable grin while her hair flowed behind her as she spun in a gleeful circle.

And with that the teenager danced her heart out while she cried out her newfound freedom to the world.

Only for it all to come to an end moments later when Team Azula found themselves gazing on with widened eyes when Elle's cheerful celebration was brought to a swift end.

Elle dropped her music player to the grass below as she slumped with her eyes widened in shock after being struck by a blunt instrument at the back of her head.

And then she dropped like a rock face first into the grass while several soldiers were revealed standing behind her.

The group watched with returning rage in their eyes as they gazed at the uniformed soldiers as one of them threw the unconscious girl over their shoulder.

"_That has to be the easiest target that I have ever apprehended."_ One of the soldier's spoke in a foreign tongue with the teenager slumped over his shoulders while one of his fellows laughed in response.

And soon enough the unfortunate girl was placed in restraints and thrown into the back of a prison truck.

And then the truck drove away into the distance with Elle slouched her with her face against the steel wall of the vehicle.

And with that the prison truck drove off it its unknown destination.

And unbeknownst to Elle.

Also, to a reunion with a long-lost friend from her past.

**AN:**

**Alright, I understand that was a very sad chapter. But the good news is that you just witnessed the peak of Elle's pain. And she only goes upward from here.**

**Elle's life truly has been traumatic to say the least. And we'll see what role seeing all of this will have on Azula.**

**The important thing to remember is that Azula holds Elle on a higher value than everyone else around her. And just because she sympathizes for Elle's sufferings and wishes she could have saved Lana and Elias doesn't mean that she will feel the same for the rebels fighting back against her rule.**

**Azula is a complex person, and she doesn't change overnight, and I feel like that is one of the key themes of this story. Azula is indeed evolving as a ruler, and I would certainly say for the better. But both she and Elle still have a long way to go.**

**Another important detail is that Elle isn't the only one who suffered in her world. In fact, more people than not when through their own deep sufferings as a result of the ever-lasting damage from the wars of humankind. The only two things that make Elle's situation worse is that her brother is a psychopath.**

**And the fact that Elle is pure of heart, because of this I feel like it is more natural that characters like Azula, Mai and Zoe would feel for what she went through.**

**With that said though, a great many people lost their families in war, raids and attacks. Rosewood isn't the only town that was burned. It is just the town that we briefly got to know.**

******We also saw that even in the smallest of ways, such as with her paper job and her video games that Elle always tries to see the bright side of life. But as time went on living with Felix just became too much for her to take.  
******

**Because as we saw here,**** before Elle met Azula she had transformed from a bright and cheerful girl into a despondent person. Felix had exhausted her of all of her ability to care.**

**And her pain needed to peak for her to be able to break away.**

**And in this chapter we saw how Felix was becoming progressively more horrible as time went on. The longer he and Elle lived alone together, the worse he became.**

**Felix is meant to be a person that is devoid of redeeming qualities, and in this chapter I wanted to show how depraved he was. I also wanted to touch on how he is both a sadist and a masochist.  
**

**If you hate Felix even more after this chapter, then I have achieved the effect that I desired. **

**A couple of smaller details that I want to mention is that Felix bolstered his position in the land by working with the international mob. He realized that there was an outlet for him through organized crime.**

**And by doing favors for them, they in turn did favors for him. And this granted him access to higher funds that allowed him to buy the estate that he bought at the beginning of the chapter.**

**One of the last things that I want to mention is seekers, back in chapter fifty, In the Tent. Elle mentioned to Azula that monsters were long regarded as nothing more than a subject of fiction in her world.**

**However, she then went on to make the following remark. ****"Throughout most of our history anyhow." **

**The creatures that Felix captured, were also alluded to by Elle in chapter five when she referred to a cage of beasts. **

**For the time being I don't plan to say much more about them other than that they are monsters. As for what they are, we'll touch on that and more in book two.**

**I just wanted to get that out of the way ahead of time.**

**And lastly, in this chapter Elle learned how important it was to stand up for herself. **

**She stood up to Felix at long last, she fought back and she realized that her mother wouldn't want her to live this way.**

**And now even though she was captured as soon as she left, she is still free of Felix. **

**Next chapter will be Elle's final flashback chapter, and it will be considerably more positive in tone than the other four flashback chapters. **

**After that we'll touch on Naoki's two flashback chapters that establish her character. And after that we will return to the present.  
**

**For the moment though, that will be all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter eighty-two! Home! **


	86. Home

**Hey everybody. **

**I am here with another update. **

**As always, I want to thank everyone out there who favorited and followed since the last update.**

**And as usual, if you find the story worthy. Please continue to do so.**

**And without further ado, enjoy the conclusion to Elle's memories mini arc. **

_Home – Chapter Eighty-Two_

A roaring alarm rang off in the prison complex while the sounds of panicked guards shouted in the air.

While Elle sat in her cold cell with her frightened amber eyes gazing up in confusion as she listened to the chaos outside of her cell.

"W-what's happening?" Elle asked in a quiet voice only to swallow down her fear when it all went silent beyond the door.

And then her heart began to race rapidly as she listened to the sound of soft footsteps that stopped outside of her door.

And then just like that she sunk back against the wall when she found herself watching the door slide open with a mechanical hiss.

Just as the footsteps drew even closer while Elle gazed on in suspense as she gazed up at the approaching figure.

Only for her amber eyes to widen in shock to find herself gazing up at an eerily familiar scarlet-haired teenager clothed in hospital robes.

The redhead strode into the cell with her scarlet hair flowing freely behind her while her emotionless brown eyes now gazed back at the stunned girl.

Just before she came to a stop standing over the shocked blonde while Elle trembled in realization as they gazed back into each other's eyes.

Only for the blonde to let out a comical yelp when the redhead wordlessly slashed the manacles off her wrists with one swing of her wrist.

The broken shackles clanged upon the steel flooring as the younger girl happily rubbed at her freed wrists while the older girl gestured her head towards the door.

"Come." The scarlet-haired girl commanded in a cold voice with a broken pipe in hand while the blonde still peered up at her in amazement.

"It...you! I…didn't think that I would ever see you again!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in a surprised voice as she stood up while the redhead stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean it's me? This is the first time that we've met." The prodigy stated in a dismissive voice with her hard eyes staring back at the younger girl's bewildered face.

"Y-you don't remember me?" Elle asked in a concerned voice as she watched the redhead's brown eyes studied her with a flicker of long buried frustration.

Only to grasp at her face with her right hand while her scarlet bangs fell in her widened eyes as she gazed back at the blonde's gentle face.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

But there was something familiar about this girl.

But what?

"No...no I do not." The scarlet-haired girl muttered in something akin to a haunted voice with her fist clutching the side of her face while gentle amber eyes peered back at her in unconcealed emotion.

"O-oh well you and I met many years ago." The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a soft voice as she stared at the redhead still tearing into her scalp.

Just as they heard the sound of more guards rushing down the hall which immediately prompted the redhead to spin around to face the open door with her brown eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

All the while as emotional amber eyes looked to her for guidance when the younger girl began to tremble in terror behind her.

Just before she turned to glance over her shoulder into Elle's fretful eyes.

"Let's go." The prodigy ordered in an emotionless voice while the blonde hurriedly nodded her head in understanding.

Just as she walked out of the open door with the shorter girl fearfully following after her heels.

Only for Elle to stop as she shook in fear when they found themselves staring down a host of armored guards.

While as her amber eyes widened as she took in the countless slain corpses that littered the hallway.

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat while she turned to the redhead for reassurance only for a shiver to spread down her spine when she saw the machinelike look that had formed in the older girl's cold eyes.

While as the lights in the prison flickered from the recent power outrage which only served to illuminate the eyes of the fearful guards.

All the while as the redhead's merciless brown eyes stared back into their increasingly intimidated eyes.

Only for a voice to shout out from over the garbled intercom.

"Number Three! I order you to stand down!" The voice called out as the power flickered once more while the redhead stared ahead with murderous brown eyes.

Just as she took a single step forward while the guards aimed their rifles at her with the petite blonde trembling in terror behind her as the guards shouted out in alarm.

"Fire!" A guard roared in a frenzy just as gunfire resounded throughout the hallway.

Only for the redhead to break out into a blinding run towards them with her split pipe in hand.

All the while as Elle covered her face in a helpless fright only to hear the sound of guttural screams tearing into the air once more.

With horrifying speed, the redhead tore into a guard's throat while his dying shouts echoed down the long hallway.

And then one by one the others soon fell in rapid succession.

As guards dropped lifeless to the floor while Elle gazed out from beneath her hands in astonishment.

Only for the ruthless girl to turn to stare back at her terrified face with hardened brown eyes that pierced her soul.

Just as the redhead clutched the side of her face once more while her eyes began to flicker in recognition.

'There is something about this girl that is familiar. But what is it?' The scarlet-haired girl thought with her face buried beneath her fist.

Just before she let her palm fall back to her hip as she turned away once more while Elle rushed up to catch up with her.

"Try not to fall behind." The prodigy remarked in a machinelike voice just as she broke out into a sprint with the panicked girl running after her.

"P-please don't leave me!" The blonde-haired girl cried out as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her while she watched the redhead rush down the hall in awe.

All the while holding her chest as she tried her hardest to ignore the protests of her lungs.

Only to gape on in wonderment as she watched the girl leap into the air with inhuman agility.

Just as she gulped as a guard rounded the corner while her fearful amber eyes closed shut as she aimlessly ran behind the redhead.

Before the sound of the guard's dying screams sent a shiver down her spine while she shakily ran past his collapsing body.

All the while as the redhead ran ahead with her fearless brown eyes never once gazing back at the many slain bodies that she was leaving in her wake.

And then soon enough a steel door was thrown off its hinges while the vengeful redhead slashed through guard after guard like butter.

Right as several other prisoners managed to escape from their cells in the ensuing chaos while the rampaging redhead continued to cut down all that stood in her way.

And just then….

The sound of an explosion pierced the air as another prisoner broke free from her cell.

Dust filled the hallway while the blonde and the redhead ran towards the next doorway while the other escaped prisoners began to chase after them.

Just as a brown-haired teenager emerged from the dust with her hair hanging messily behind her and a small bomb shaped stuffed toy in hand.

While her vibrant green eyes contorted into an expression of insanity as she gazed down at her burning palm in fascination.

"Light! I created light!" The brown-haired girl yelled out in a mad voice while she just as she took off soaring down the hallway.

While she leaped off the walls with numerous explosions of fire following in her wake that continued to shake the foundations of the prison.

Just as a truly thunderous explosion rocketed throughout the halls while the redhead dashed through the smoke with the other survivors frantically running after her.

"Our freedom is just beyond this pass!" The scarlet-haired girl called out as she bounded in the air with her hair swaying in her eyes.

All the while as her fellow escaped prisoners gazed after her in amazement as they watched her cut down another guard.

While Elle gasped with her mouth agape in awe as she observed the redhead leap over the fallen guard towards the rapidly approaching door.

Just as an explosion went off behind her as she turned to gaze over her shoulder.

Only for her amber eyes to widen in shock when she found herself gazing at yet another familiar face from her childhood.

A shout of pure rage and madness split through the air as the girl once known as Clare barreled into terrified prison guards.

The teenager's roars were heard by all as her hands lit up with great power while another round of explosions shook the prison complex.

All the while as her brown hair blew wildly about as she sprinted from the smoke with her fists alight.

Just as she let out another piercing roar while she leaped over the massacred guards.

"C-Clare?" Elle stammered in a stunned voice while she panted as she ran as fast as she was able.

Only to cry out in fright when she realized that she was falling behind.

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't keep up.

She couldn't do the superhuman things that the others could do!

Her only talent is a paint brush.

But just when she was about to trip and fall down.

She yelped in surprise when she felt someone catch her around the waist only peer up in astonishment to see that she was now being carried by a large man.

He was a tall, bald man with a muscular build with hazel eyes.

He was wearing prison robes as he ran with her under his arm towards the exit while she beamed up at him in gratitude.

"No worries blonde. I've got you." Kane assured as he ran down the hall with Elle hoisted under his arm while she smiled brightly up at him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" The blonde-haired girl chirped in a relieved voice as the prisoner carried her along while he offered her a small smile.

Just before they burst through more smoke while the redhead and the brownette slew all that stood in their path.

While the bald prisoner gazed after the redheaded teenager's jumping back in growing respect while he watched the girl effortlessly leap high into the air.

All the while as the prison officials made a mad break to escape the burning complex.

Just as the scarlet girl blew the next door off its hinges while it flew into the air with a metallic shriek.

While her brown eyes grew wide with a bloodthirsty gleam as she caught sight of the fleeing prison officials.

And not even a second later the sound of more gurgling death wails rang into the air when the supersoldier tore through their flesh with inhuman speed that awed her fellow inmates.

Thump!

Countless men and women dropped lifeless to the ground while the vengeful redhead panted with her hair sticking to her cheeks.

All the while as Elle gulped as she averted her eyes while Kane still ran with her under his arm.

While the brown-haired supersoldier dashed down the hall with no regard for the fallen guards.

Just as multiple other escapees rushed after them with their eyes also agape in amazement over the two supersoldiers powers.

While a younger redheaded girl now rushed down the hall with her golden eyes grimacing as she took in the sight of the dead.

Only to cry out in fright when she found herself face to face with a guard after rounding a corner.

And then not even a moment later the man was hurriedly kicked unconscious by the panicked teen.

The younger redhead took a startled step back as she made her way around the subdued guard only to flinch when she was suddenly seized by the wrist.

She turned to find herself staring back into the older redhead's ruthless brown eyes while the other prisoners rushed up behind them.

"You fool. What do you think you are doing?" The prodigy demanded as she stared hard into the younger redhead's saddened golden eyes.

"I…don't want to stoop to their level." The younger redhead answered in a conflicted voice only to be coldly shoved aside.

Only to watch in unconcealed horror as the supersoldier pierced the wounded man's throat with a sheet of sharp metal.

All the while as Elle and the younger redhead gazed at Naoki in a sense of paralyzed shock as they swallowed nervously.

"That is nonsense. This is about survival. Do you want to die?" The scarlet-haired girl questioned as her emotionless eyes burned into the other girl's soul.

"N-no! Of course not! I am scared of dying. It's just that…" The younger girl trailed off as the older redhead turned away with a scoff.

"Then let's go kill them all." The prodigy spoke in a machinelike voice just before she sprinted down the corridor as a blinding red blur.

"Hey! Wait for us!" The brown-haired girl cried out as she ran after her fellow supersoldier with blood staining her robes.

And with the younger redhead ran after the other two while she watched as the eldest teenager swiftly slew the final prison guard.

"It's here. This is our way out!" The scarlet-haired girl declared as she slammed her body into the steel gate while her fellow escapees rushed up behind her.

Just as the younger redhead followed suit as she slammed her side into the gate.

And then the brown-haired girl once known as Clare rammed her body into the barrier alongside them.

While Kane set Elle down before he threw his weight into the steel gateway.

All the while as Elle bit her lip as she balled up her fists while she watched the other prisoners ram the gate.

Just before she let out a battle cry as she sprinted forward to join them.

Before she crashed her small body into the gate beside her childhood friend while the scarlet girl turned to regard her in approval.

Only for the supersoldier to throw shoulder into the gate with her determined shouts inspiring her fellows to push harder.

While all of the remaining escapees threw themselves into the gate.

"Push harder!" The prodigy commanded as she rammed her side into the steel door while Elle pounded into the door beside her.

"Strike the center! That has to be the weak point!" The younger redheaded girl advised in a frantic voice as a great inferno rapidly approached over her shoulder.

Just as all of the prisoners threw themselves into the center in unison with the scarlet supersoldier at the forefront while their war cries split into the air.

Slam!

And then finally…

An ear-splitting explosion rocketed throughout the bowels of the prison complex as the group finally forced the gateway open.

And then just like that…

They found themselves plummeting together through the prison gateway and into the darkness of the night.

And soon enough they were all skidding down a rocky hillside only for their eyes to widen as they gazed out into the distance to find themselves in the middle of an isolated moonlit mountain lake.

All the while massive snow-covered mountains now loomed high above them for as far as they eye could see.

Just as Elle rolled to a stop panting in exhaustion beside her long-lost childhood friend while the two girls turned to look each other in the eyes.

That was when the blonde saw it.

A sliver of recognition in her old friend's eyes while the scarlet supersoldier surveyed her with her in acknowledgment.

And with that they were finally free at long last.

Two weeks later.

The group had splintered and some went their own way.

The most prominent of which was the quiet younger redheaded girl who didn't see eye to eye with their leader apparent.

Supersoldier Number Three.

Or as she now called herself, Naoki.

The girl once named Clare had also created a new name for herself. Katsu.

While Kane remained behind with a large group of escapees that saw a powerful leader in the young rogue called Naoki.

It was nighttime.

And now Elle stood on a hilltop smiling back at Naoki and Katsu as the three conversed.

Or more like redhead and the blonde talked while the unstable brownette struggled to keep up.

"Clare? I don't recall that name." Katsu commented with her green eyes blinking in confusion while Elle nodded her head.

"Yeah. That's your name! You told me it when we met a long time ago!" Elle exclaimed in a helpful voice while Katsu's mouth fell open in puzzlement.

"Say what now? We've met before?" The brown-haired girl pondered in a clueless voice only for the redhead to sigh beside her.

"Try not to think too hard Katsu. You might break your brain." Naoki stated with her arms folded over her chest as her tee shirt blew in the wind.

While Elle sweatdropped innocently beside her when the taunt flew over Katsu's head.

"Eh? Break my brain?" Katsu repeated in a puzzled voice as Naoki just shook her head alongside her.

"Naoki…. Katsu…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off as she chewed on her lip while the two girls turned to gaze at her.

"What?" The scarlet-haired girl asked as she faced the petite blonde while Elle took on a contemplative countenance.

"What is it…that you are searching for?" Elle pondered in a reflective voice while the two supersoldiers gazed back at her in surprise.

Just before Naoki and Katsu exchanged a momentary glance before they turned back to the blonde.

"There is only one thing that matters to me now. I am searching for something that I lost. They took it from me. And now I am going to take it back." Naoki spoke with her hand grasping at her worn pendent while Elle listened inquisitively.

"What something is that Naoki?" The blonde-haired girl queried as the redhead turned to gaze up into the darkened night sky.

Just as the redhead turned to gaze back at her with her signature smile.

"My freedom." The scarlet-haired girl replied in a resolute voice while the blonde's amber eyes become emotional once more.

"Yeah! We're going to light them up!" The brown-haired girl yelled out with a grin on her lips while Elle smiled sadly as she gazed up at the cloudy sky.

"I too am searching for something lost to me." Elle confessed in a soft voice as she shifted on her feet while the two girls turned back to her.

"What is it that you are searching for Elle?" Naoki inquired in a tone that was just a sliver less cold than usual while Elle looked thoughtful.

Just before the small girl bounced on her feet as she turned to smile brightly back at their curious faces.

"Home." The blonde-haired girl stated in a sensitive voice with her amber eyes taking on a wet gleam while her two friends gazed at her in surprise.

And yet even so.

The two supersoldiers seemed to accept the answer.

The three girls gazed back at one another before they turned to gaze up in the distant sky together.

No more words were spoken between the trio.

And for the briefest of moments, they even managed to find a semblance of comfort in one another.

Several days afterward.

Elle peered up in astonishment as she watched the statuesque woman come to a stop towering over her.

The teenager trembled in acknowledgement when she recognized the woman's face from so long ago.

Which was to say nothing of the many times that she has seen her face dominate the news!

It was…her Heika!

"Y-you you're!" The blonde-haired girl stammered in a meek voice while she craned her neck to peer up at the looming monarch's amused face.

Just as Rieko's beautiful lips curved into a seemingly cordial grin.

"Yes, child. It is me, Rieko. Ruler of the Great Asian Empire." The emperor announced in a beyond hubristic voice before she extended the girl's backpack out in offering.

While the petite girl's amber eyes grew wide in relief as she grasped her backpack with a shaky hand.

Just as the teenager swiftly bent over in a hasty curtsy while Rieko stared down at her with entertained blue eyes.

"S-sumimasen Rieko-heika! I-I meant no disrespect!" Elle cried out with her arms tucked in at her waist while her eyes lingered on the woman's large boots.

Only to find herself peering upward once more when Rieko's belly shook as the older woman let out a humored chuckle over her.

"Calm yourself. There is no need for formalities. I saw you walking alone down the road. So, I thought to check and see if you needed any help." Rieko stated with a wave of her hand while Elle relaxed as she straightened from her bow.

"Oh! It is kind of you to think of little old me Rieko-heika! But now that I have my bag back, I am fine." The blonde-haired girl chirped with an at ease smile forming on her lips while the monarch smiled charmingly down at her.

"Hoh? I am pleased to hear that dear. Would you mind walking with me for a while?" The emperor conversed in a smooth voice while the teenager beamed up at her.

"I don't mind! I would very much enjoy having someone to talk to!" Elle answered in a sweet voice while Rieko cracked a smile as she began to walk beside her.

All the while as she peered up at the much taller female with her innocent eyes never failing to note the aura of unfathomable power that radiated from the woman's body.

Yet even so…

She didn't feel threatened by Rieko in the least.

"I don't believe I got your name." Rieko stated with a finger under her chin while Elle happily carried her pack over her shoulders.

"My name is Elle! Elle Turner!" The blonde-haired girl informed in a cheery voice with her joy seeming to cause the older woman to tilt her head fondly.

"Well then. It is a pleasure to meet you Elle-chan." The emperor replied as she strode forward with a grin on her lips while the young girl blushed over the affectionate title.

"Y-you as well Rieko-heika Arigatou gozaimasu…for returning my bag." Elle spoke in a shy voice as she padded along beside the statuesque ruler.

"Hm. Think nothing of it. How would you like it if I bought you something to eat?" Rieko questioned in a charming voice with her authoritative eyes peering down at Elle's timid face.

"That's not necessary my Heika. I'm not hungry…well not too hungry." The blonde-haired girl mumbled adorably as she flushed in embarrassment when her belly let out a loud growl.

All while the platinum-blonde-haired woman stared down at her in unconcealed amusement before she let out another soft chuckle.

Just before poor Elle straightened in a panic when Rieko clapped her hands together with a smile still adorning her lips.

"Then it is decided then. Elle-chan. Come." The emperor ordered in a haughty fashion with her hands clasped together as if she was ordering a puppy to follow her.

Just as she grinned confidently when the teenage girl rushed after her footfalls with a lovably obedient expression about her.

"Y-yes Rieko-heika!" Elle chimed in a lovable voice as she padded alongside Rieko while the older woman smiled down at her in approval.

And with that the powerful woman and the lost girl ventured into a small diner where they began to converse with one another.

The older woman lounged in her booth seat with a glass of cola in hand while she amusedly listened to what the cheery blonde had to say.

Almost akin to the way a mother would patiently listen to her child.

"I've heard so many amazing stories about you Rieko-heika!" The blonde-haired girl spoke in an innocent voice as she sipped on her cola while the monarch chuckled from the other side of the table.

"Have you now? All good I hope." Rieko stated with a finger on the tabletop while she gazed on fondly at Elle's hurriedly nodding face.

"Mhm! You're super famous and you've done a lot of important things! You brought back video games to the region!" Elle exclaimed in excitement with cheer dripping from her voice while Rieko sweatdropped in her seat.

"Yes…I suppose I did…among many other things." The emperor commented in a humored voice as she shook her head while taking a drink of her beverage.

"Yeah! Like bringing back sour patch kids!" The blonde-haired girl responded in a carefree voice while the monarch nearly choked on her drink.

"Sour patch kids?" Rieko pondered in a deadpan voice with her icy blue eyes staring back at the young girl in amusement.

"That's so Rieko-heika. It's my favorite candy! And if not for you it would have gone the way of the dinosaur." Elle remarked in an innocently grateful voice while Rieko sighed fondly across from her.

"Well…I am pleased that I was able to provide something for you to enjoy. I strive…to make my people happy." The emperor declared with a charming grin on her lips just as two plates were set down upon the tabletop.

While the teenager reached for her onion rings with an excited expression that the monarch decided was adorable.

"Tell me though…where did you get those injuries." Rieko spoke in an ever-observant voice with her brilliant gaze watching Elle's smile briefly waver.

"O-oh well that's a long story…." The blonde-haired girl murmured as she peered back at the older woman's smiling face.

"Go on. I have all the time in the world." The emperor assured in a pleasant voice with her words flowing into the teenager's relaxing ears.

While spoken like a request, it was in truth a command. But Elle didn't mind.

No. Somewhere deep down inside she was just relieved that she had a chance to open up to an authority figure about the horrors that she has been through.

Both past and present.

And so, Elle opened up to Rieko over the better part of the next six hours.

Before they finally parted ways.

The following day…

Elle sat alone in a train booth with her backpack in her lap while she gazed longingly out the window.

She watched the trees pass by with an emotional gaze while the train rode across the tracks to her destination.

Sometime after that she got off at the farthest stop.

And then she slung her backpack over her shoulders as she began to trek down a pathway into a seemingly endless forest.

She walked down the pathway for many days.

All the while smiling in wonder as she gazed up at the massive trees and distant mountains in admiration.

She strode past the rivers and many waterfalls with a peaceful smile forming on her lips as she laughed to herself.

She made camp multiple times.

And she continued to walk no matter how tired she became.

Until at some point she blacked out from exhaustion.

Try as she might she can't remember between that and waking up in the Fire Nation forest.

But from the moment she woke up she knew that something was different.

Elle stirred when the bright sun shone in her waking eyes.

She sleepily gazed up into the sky with her bag laying on the ground beside her.

Only to blink in puzzlement when she noticed that the air almost felt…tropical.

Which was a stark contrast to the chilly mountain climate that she just been hiking in.

Only for her amber eyes to widen when she gazed up into the tree line to see that there were no mountains.

"The mountains…where did they go?" The blonde-haired girl mumbled in a confused voice as she lay there in the grass.

While she continued to gaze up into the sky in wonder just as her belly began to growl once more.

She sheepishly scratched her cheek with a light blush adorning her features before she reached into her bag.

Only to let out a pitiful whine all she could dig up was empty candy wrappers.

While Team Azula still watched the memories unfold in a spellbound silence.

All the while Azula rolled her eyes over her serving girl's naivety to not think to bring anything but candy!

Only for the teenager's nonchalant words to take the four of them by surprise.

"Oh well! I guess this is as far as I flow." Elle spoke in a carefree voice as she dropped back into the grass with a relaxed smile on her lips.

While the princess stared down at her prone form in disbelief with her callous golden eyes almost furious over the girl's words.

Only for Azula to find herself watching incredulously as time continued to pass by while Elle continued to lay there smiling.

Eventually even the forest creatures started to behave as if the girl was just a natural woodland fixture.

And soon enough the animals even began to crawl over Elle as if she was a tree trump!

All the while as the princess with stunned golden eyes as she watched the blonde lay there with her stomach growling in protest.

Only to laugh innocently when the animals scampered over her chest.

While the three noblewomen all gazed on in mutual disbelief beside their angered leader.

"Hello!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed to a forest animal that ran over her face as she let out a girlish giggle.

While Azula snorted out fire from her nostrils as she scowled in disapproval over the girl's suicidal tendencies.

It was something that she made a mental note to amend later on.

And just when it seemed like Elle wasn't going to move.

The teenager's amber eyes were drawn to the skies above when she heard a bird of prey letting out a squawk as it soared through the skies.

Only to find her innocent eyes gazing up in awe when she watched a large bird fly over that looked to be a cross between a raven and an eagle.

Her mouth dropped ajar in an almost childlike admiration as she observed it fly overhead just like when she used to bird watch with her mother so long ago.

All the while as she recalled the words that she told her mother when she was little.

_I want to flow free like a bird soaring high in the air._

Her amber eyes grew wide in a sentimental emotion while she lay there in a transfixed state.

While her mother's parting words once again flowed through her mind.

_Stay alive Elle. And live with goodness._

A single teardrop dripped down her cheek as she watched the raven eagle fly high in the sky until it slowly disappeared over the vast horizon.

And just like that. Something snapped deep within her.

At long last Elle sat up with leaves falling from her hair while she still gazed up with spellbound amber eyes.

Until she finally took hold of her backpack with an exhausted hand while her belly continued to let out painful growls.

Just as she forced herself onto her tired feet while her bag hung from her hand.

Before she threw it over her shoulders once more while she still gazed in the direction that the raven eagle had flown off too.

Until finally, with her mind made up she smiled once more.

"I'll flow that way!" Elle announced to herself in a joyful voice just as she began to trek after the raven eagle.

And so, it went.

Until about a day later…

She walked through the foreign forest until she gasped when she saw an enormous city come into view.

A city inside of a gigantic caldera!

"I've never seen a city quite like this before…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off in a puzzled voice as she began to make her way down the pathway into the city below.

And soon enough she found her way into the massive Fire Nation Capital.

"Where…am I?" Elle murmured as she strode through the busy streets with her naïve eyes agape in awe.

All the while as she wandered aimlessly through the extravagant city with her amber eyes gazing up at the great palace in the distance in wonder.

And so, she explored the great city for quite some time.

Until she eventually realized that she was attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

And so, she took to sitting in a quiet alleyway in hopes of avoiding any negative confrontation with the local populace.

All the while as the four highborn women stared on in complete astonishment.

"I…don't believe it. How did she get from her land to the Fire Nation Capital?" Zoe asked with her hazel eyes gazing on in bewilderment while Azula's golden eyes also flickered in great interest.

It was a good question.

One that they have yet to understand.

The princess could only scowl with her regal lips pursed into a thin line as she exhaled flames through her nostrils.

The tiger monkey coming into the Capital was one matter.

But she will have to make certain that no one else can do the same.

She cannot allow an unknown enemy from this foreign land to attack them unawares!

Yet for the time being she decided to push such thoughts to the wayside.

For reasons that she cannot explain…she found herself more concerned with her little serving girl's emotional state.

And thus, Azula watched Elle sit in the alleyway with her possessive golden eyes never leaving the small girl's lovely face.

And soon she found herself gazing on as time began to pass them by once more.

The princess watched as faces came and went.

Including random people in the city.

The two brats that she punished for assaulting her servant.

And finally, a man with a rather unpleasant looking face.

From the very moment that she saw him standing over her loyal servant gazing down at Elle as if the girl was someone that he could whore out for a copper she was filled with rage.

All the while she watched in great fury as the man reached to pull Elle's depressed form forward.

Only for the man to freeze in his tracks when a royal litter passed by the alleyway.

While Azula's callous golden eyes widened beside her stunned friends as she watched her litter ride by just as her handmaid said it did.

And just like that the man hurriedly walked away while Elle sat up to gaze out at the litter inquisitively.

She stared out at the passing litter with an awestruck look in her amber eyes when saw who was sitting inside.

Her mouth fell open into the shape of an o as she gazed at the ebony-haired woman's scowling face as she slowly rode by.

She…she was the most beautiful person that she has ever seen!

So beautiful that her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

The way her hair hung down the sides of her face was just nothing short of magnificent.

And the way her golden eyes glared out of the palanquin was like gazing directly into the eyes of a wrathful goddess.

So divine…and so captivating that she simply could not look away.

Much less pick her jaw up off the floor.

Elle sat with her amazed amber eyes glued to Azula's scowling visage only to jump in surprise when the Crown Princess's booming voice barked out an order at her terrified servants.

She shakily rose as if the princess was speaking to her only for her shoulders to slump when she realized that she hadn't noticed her.

"Faster peasants! Faster! If I have to get out and sully my boots in this filthy street then I will have each and every one of you flogged!" The princess bellowed in a tyrannical voice with her cruel eyes glaring heartlessly down at her frightened procession while they struggled to carry her along.

While Mai failed to suppress a snort as she gazed at Azula's remorseless face while the royal woman just let out a haughty scoff.

"There's nothing quite like love at first sight." The captain stated with a chuckle while her princess glared at her through the corner of her frigid eye.

"F-forgive us princess!" One of the servants shouted in fear as they hurriedly carried the princess while she plopped back down onto her cushion with a huff.

"Useless peasants!" Azula scoffed in a pompous voice with her full lips still entrenched in a scowl while her bored golden eyes gazed out of her palanquin.

In that very moment she could have sworn that someone was watching her.

While she glared out into the dirty alleyway when she saw a figure scurrying out of sight.

Only to dismiss it not even a moment later as she sunk back upon her cushion with her callous eyes now glaring ahead.

It was just another street rat.

And as far as she was concerned beneath her notice.

If someone had told Azula in that moment that the street rat that she had just passed by was her future love she would have had them put to the sword.

And yet as the litter rode away the princess could only stare on with a rare flicker of emotion while her beautiful lips began to open and close as she gazed down at her handmaid's lovably awestruck face.

She couldn't deny that somewhere deep within her frozen heart that she truly loved her little peasant.

"A p-princess. A b-beautiful princess charming saved me." The blonde-haired girl stuttered with her hands grasping the alley wall while she gazed after the princess's departing palanquin.

All the while as she held a hand to her blushing cheek while she watched Azula's litter ride away.

"S-she's the most beautiful g-girl that I have ever laid eyes on." Elle swooned in a lovestruck voice with an adorable shade of pink spreading across her cheeks.

Just as she crept out of the alley to follow the palanquin in the distance.

While the princess gazed on with her cruel lips curling into something akin to a small smile while she watched her pet race after her litter.

All the while as her crimson lips continued to grow into a larger smile as she coiled a long fingertip in her ebony hair.

"Azula…" Ty Lee spoke in a soft voice with a tear in her eye while she smiled at her friend's unusually softened face.

And even Mai managed to crack smile as she gazed after Elle's adorably rushing form.

The kid really was a sweetheart. There was no doubt about that.

And she didn't deserve all of the torment that she had been put through.

Azula continued to twirl her fingernail in her hair while she found herself unable to fight the affectionate smile that refused to leave her lips.

And soon enough she gazed on as the final memories began to flash by her fascinated golden eyes.

And once again she watched as faces came and went.

Including the blind earthbender.

And the man whose face she has long since memorized.

And soon she found herself watching her servant receive a fist to the jaw.

Her callous golden eyes grew wide in murderous rage as she watched Elle crumple to the alley floor with a whimper.

Her teeth clenched together and fire spewed forth from her lips.

And she released a wrathful snort as blue flames exuded from her furious nostrils.

And lightning began to crackle at her enraged fingertips.

And her rage was only quelled when the memory world transformed once again.

And she found herself gazing at a memory of herself alone walking across a bridge.

Azula strode with her stony golden eyes staring ahead while her elegant boots stepped upon the walkway.

All the while she held her regal hands behind her back as she walked with her emotionless golden eyes gazing into the distance.

Only for her boots to pause in her tracks as she turned to glare over her shoulder when she once more felt like someone was watching her.

Just as Elle gulped as she ducked behind a wall with a fire lily in hand while her heart raced a mile a minute.

The princess glared on with icy golden eyes while her two fingertips were already generating lightning.

Only for her fist to relent a moment later as she turned away with a bored scoff.

"It's probably just another street peasant." Azula snorted in a beyond arrogant voice as she resumed her stride with her footfalls quietly resounding into the air.

All the while the teenager shyly peeked out from behind the ledge with her lovelorn eyes gazing after the older girl in adorable worship.

While the princess once again found her, crimson lips slipping into a graceful smile as she coiled a lock of hair around her fingernail.

All the while as the three speechless noblewomen observing beside her.

Just as they all watched the memory realm take shape in a final memory.

The following day.

Elle quietly ran along as she snuck through the tree line with another fire lily carefully in hand.

Just as she slid to a stop with her amber eyes peering out at the princess seated with her robed back turned to her.

While her cold hardened eyes gazed out across the water.

Just before she angrily tossed a small rock out across the lake.

All the while as the blonde-haired girl stared out at her back with an artbook in hand.

While she quietly ran her paint brush across the page as she bit her lip as she tried her hardest to refrain from making any sound.

"How dare he think that he is too good for Princess Azula!" The princess snarled as she threw a burning pebble into the lake depths.

Only for her ruthless golden eyes to grow wide when she heard a twig snap in the bushes behind her.

Just as she spun around when she heard someone stand up in a panic.

"Whose there!?" Azula roared in a powerful voice while Elle hid behind a tree gulping in intimidation.

While her fists lit aflame while she turned towards the bushes with her murderous eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If you think that you can spy on me then…think again!" The princess bellowed in a beyond imposing voice as she sprang to her feet.

Just before she lunged for the tree line while Elle stood frozen in a lovesick trance with an adorable flush on her cheeks.

All the while as Azula still stood with her full lips forming a content smile while she gazed down at her lovable servant trembling behind the tree.

'That's…my servant. She serves me and me alone. She is loyal to her master.' Azula thought with her regal lips curling into a pleased smile while she watched her pet let out an adorable yelp when she tore into the bushes.

She stared on with an approving gleam in her domineering eyes when her servant fell down in a lovable panic.

While teenager gasped with her amber eyes widened in a cute display of worship with the fire lily clasped in hand.

Just as Azula landed towering over her with azure fire burning from her fingertips while she now glared callously down at Elle's quivering face.

All the while the royal woman still stood gazing on with her beautiful lips entrenched into a dominantly affectionate smile.

'Elle is mine…my peasant…and my girl.' The princess thought with a fond smirk gracing her gorgeous lips while she gazed approvingly down at Elle's adorably stammering face.

While the Elle and the Azula of the recent past still gazed into each other's eyes.

Just as the memory realm began to disintegrate before the eyes of the moved Team Azula.

All the while as the princess and the three noblewomen snapped their eyes awake to find themselves in the hut once more.

In the very moment as the teenager's still unconscious form fell back into the princess's waiting arms.

And not a moment later Azula caught Elle within her mighty arms while the teenager's sleeping face came to rest upon her armored breast.

All the while as the princess's toned arms wrapped around the much smaller girl as held the quietly crying girl's face against her breasts.

While Azula still wore a regal smirk on her crimson lips as she reached down to gently brush her hand through her handmaid's hair while she held the snoring girl into her plated chest.

Just as she stared ahead with glacial golden eyes that now took on a violently protective countenance while she cradled her young girlfriend against her royal armor.

Yes indeed.

This one is her girl.

**AN:**

**Before I got to my afterword, I would like to happily announce that it has officially been one year since I published the story on both FFN and AO3. And throughout all that time I have somehow managed to stay consistent with weekly updates for an entire year. I don't know how I did it but I am very happy about it. **

**With that out of the way, I would like to get to my brief afterword. **

**That was our first glimpse of the shadow government complex. We'll see it in greater detail when we see things from Naoki's point of view. **

**And as we saw with Naoki and Katsu, being there for many years changes you.**

**Basically with Katsu, she used to be a sweet but normal girl of average intelligence. But after being experimented on for years by government officials Clare lost her mind in the process. And she took on a new persona, that of a maniac named Katsu.**

**And Naoki was a victim all her life, and she lost everything, even her identity. And now she is the one doing the hurting instead of being hurt.**

**These two will come into play more later, especially Naoki. **

**We also got to see a little bit more of Rieko. **

**And unlike Azula, who always keeps a superior demeanor with commoners (unless she is disguise like when she infiltrated Ba Sing Se.) **

**Rieko however, is very adept at making regular people that she talks to feel at ease by behaving almost sociably with them. At least until they anger her that is.**

**And finally, the most important part of the chapter. Elle meeting Azula. I hope everyone found their meeting as cute as I did.**

**I wanted to show Elle meeting Toph. But I decided to skip that for the time being because that chapter was focused primarily on Elle meeting Azula. And I felt that it would ruin the mood if I transitioned from Elle gazing on Azula for the first time. Then show Elle meeting Toph. **

**And then go back to Elle meeting Azula at the lakeside.**

**In a later Team Avatar chapter, I will probably very briefly cover Elle's first meeting with Toph from Toph's point of view. That way it won't feel so out of place because the focus won't be on Azula/Elle's bond.**

**It can very much be stated that Azula saved Elle's life in more ways than one. It wasn't until Elle met Azula that she truly felt happy. Even with Naoki and Katsu, who had for the most part accepted Elle. It wasn't the same as it ended up being with Azula. Because Naoki and Katsu are heading towards memories that Elle wants to escape, not return to.**

**As for several of the other people that Elle met in the complex that aren't Naoki/Katsu, they may or may not have large or small roles in the future. I mostly just wanted to show a few more heads making the escape. Whether or not they will end up playing a prominent role in Elle or Naoki's lives remains to be seen. **

**Anyhow, next chapter will be Naoki's first of two solo chapters.**

**And we're going to get a glimpse of her traumas and what she went through to become the dangerous person that she is today.**

**And after that, we'll get back to the story in the present. **

**Well, that will be all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time. **

**For chapter eighty-three! The Emperor and the Orphan! **


	87. The Emperor and the Orphan

**Hey.**

**Here is another update everyone.**

**As always, I want to thank everyone that favorited and followed since the last update.**

**And as usual, if you find the story worthy. Please continue to do so.**

_The Emperor and the Orphan – Chapter Eighty-Three_

About one year after parting ways with Elle.

Thump!

The bale of hay dropped to the ground beside the others with a thud while the seven-year-old panted for air.

The redhead paused for a moment as she wiped the sweat from her brow only to jump when a harsh voice rang out into the air.

"What do you think you are doing standing around like that brat! Did I say that you could stop!" The older man shouted from where he stood in front of his truck while he glared at the child's back.

Only for his anger to grow when the girl stood silent with her brown eyes gazing at the wall of the barn while he quickly made his way over.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Henry barked just as he seized the little girl by the collar of her shirt while he pulled her around to force her to look him in the eye.

"No. You…did not." The scarlet-haired child answered in a quiet voice as she hung from the man's fist while Henry glared at her still smiling face.

Just before he coldly threw her aside not even a second later.

She hit the ground with a groan while the middle-aged man scowled down at her in unhidden contempt.

"Then don't! Every bale of hay had better be loaded into the barn by sundown or you won't be getting any dinner!" The older man announced in a callous voice before he turned to stomp away with an angered scoff.

While the little girl silently sat up with her scarlet hair overshadowing her brown eyes while her 'foster parent' stormed away.

"We should have never taken in that worthless brat." Henry muttered in a bitter voice as he walked off while the nameless child stood up with her red hair hanging in her eyes.

It was just as she told Elle.

People are cruel.

But she knew that it was pointless to dwell on what she couldn't change.

And soon enough she found herself grasping at another bale of hay with her scraped hands while she carried it across the field to its destination.

Later on, that evening.

The sound of a palm connecting with flesh split into the air as the orphan soared to the kitchen floor with a muffled yelp while Henry's drunken form loomed over her.

"I told you that I wanted every bale of hay moved into the barn by sundown!" The older man yelled in an intoxicated voice with a glower on his lips while the little girl sat on the floor nursing her bruised cheek.

And yet once again.

The nameless orphan said nothing in response as she sat in silence while the man's wife observed from her seat at the dinner table.

"Get out brat! You're not getting any dinner until you've finished your workload!" Henry ordered in a heartless voice while he glared down at the redhead as she clutched her bruised face.

Just as the child stood up a moment later with her brown eyes staring glumly down at the wooden floor before quietly walked away.

All the while as the couple stared after her turned back with unloving eyes.

Just as the door closed shut soon after.

"Henry. Eat your dinner before it gets cold. There's no use in getting worked up over the girl. She'll learn sooner or later." Caroline commented as she gazed at her husband while Henry just scowled as he took a seat once more.

"It's beyond me why we ever took in that brat." The older man grumbled as he returned to eating his meal while his wife just shook her head.

"Because we get a check for providing a 'home' to one of the refugee children from the East that's why." The older woman spoke in an insensitive voice while her husband scoffed back at her.

"I don't care how much money we get. That little freak isn't worth the trouble." Henry scoffed as he bit into his dinner while his wife sighed as she did the same.

While the orphan trudged away after hearing the couple's cruel words while her bangs once more hung in her eyes.

And once more she was forced to resume lifting bales of hay once more.

She carried bale after bale back and forth between the field and the barn.

Until several hours later.

She grunted in exhaustion only to collapse in the middle of the field with her sweat stained clothes clinging to her worn out body.

And that was where she lay panting for several minutes.

Only to turn her head in surprise when she heard voices coming from the vast field.

She spun around to gaze over the field to see the faint silhouette of smoke rising into the evening skyline.

And despite knowing that it was best to leave it alone.

She pushed herself up off the ground and broke out into a silent run towards the location of the voices.

Only to find herself jumping in alarm when the sound of a gunshot pierced the air.

The scarlet child soon hid behind a small tree as she watched with curious brown eyes to several figures attacking another person.

It was only when the moonlight shone upon their faces did her blood run cold when she recognized them as wearing the same garb as the soldiers from Rosewood!

But before she could panic over thoughts that they had come for her.

She watched with fascinated brown eyes as they were cut down one by one by a statuesque woman in a black military uniform with a black cap resting atop her head.

They fell to the ground one after another while ruthless blue eyes stared back at the final surviving soldier.

The man trembled in terror as he held onto his rifle with shaky hands only to quickly snap himself out of it a moment later.

Just as the sound of gunfire broke into the nighttime air once more.

Only for the woman's smooth chuckle to flow into the child's entranced ears just before the man's dying screams echoed over the field.

The soldier dropped to the ground with his dying eyes gazing back with a hole in his chest while the woman's white gloved hand fell back to her hip.

While the orphan gazed out with her brown eyes the size of dinner plates after witnessing the casual display of great power.

All the while as her eyes remained glued upon the light sheen of ice that now coated the bodies of the slain soldiers.

'Ice? What…what is she?' The scarlet-haired child thought as she took a silent step backwards only for her eyes to widen once more when she stepped into a cornstalk.

The sound of the plant tearing in two prompted the woman to spin around with her predatory eyes scanning the field.

All the while as the orphan now hid under the cover of the crops with her wide eyes gazing ahead.

Only to lean her head back and freeze up in her seat when she found that the back of her head was pressing against a pantleg.

The redhead fell down in a startled manner with her brown eyes gazing up to find the woman towering over her with her blue eyes gazing down at her.

Only for the monarch's glare to lessen after discovering that it was just a child.

The child said nothing as she lay there gazing up at the woman's moonlit face while she watched in bated silence as the monarch sheathed her blade.

While Rieko's cold blue eyes surveyed her closely as she gazed down at her scraped face only for her lips to crease into a frown when she saw the girl's bruised face in the moonlight.

Yet even so.

Mere seconds later her lips curved back into a confident smile while she stared down into the redhead's defiant brown eyes.

Just before she finally broke the silence.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it isn't polite to spy?" Rieko pondered in a sophisticated voice with her cold breath visible in the air while the child slowly backed away.

Only for her brilliant blue eyes to glance down in curiosity when the redhead quickly withdrew an item from her pocket.

Just as she found herself staring down in bewilderment when the girl flipped open a pocket knife and pointed it in her way.

"S-stay back." The little girl threatened as she held up the knife while the tall woman stared down at her with blinking blue eyes.

All the while as the woman's grin grew as she gazed down at her from above.

Just she knelt down before her with a hand on her knee while she smirked down at her.

"Are you threatening me with a pocket knife?" The platinum-blonde-haired woman questioned as she loomed over the redhead while her harsh eyes took in the girl's strangely smiling face.

"A-and what if I am?" The scarlet-haired child retorted with a spark of boldness while she defiantly met the woman's amused gaze.

Only to find herself gazing up in surprise when the monarch erupted into laughter with a growing grin on her lips.

"You've got boldness kid. Pulling such a primitive blade on me. But if you're going to pull a knife at someone… then you should at least be sure that you are holding it right-side-up." Rieko remarked as she swiftly took hold of the little girl's wrist while she grinned down at the now humiliated child.

Just before she swatted the knife out of the child's hand while the redhead sunk back into the grass averting her ashamed eyes from the older female's smug gaze.

"Whatever. If you are going to kill me then just get it over with…" The little girl muttered with a margin of fear still lacing her voice while she tried her hardest to look brave under the powerful woman's cold gaze.

All the while as the uniformed woman still knelt over her with her gloved hands hanging before her scraped face.

Just as the older woman's arrogant smile creased into the slightest hint of a frown once more.

"Kill you? No kid. I am not going to kill you." The platinum-blonde-haired woman commented before she stood up with her blue eyes gazing down at the redhead's surprised face.

"You're not?" The scarlet-haired child asked in a taken aback voice while the tall woman shook her head as she stared down at her.

"No. I am not." Rieko sighed as she brushed her hair from her eyes with a long-gloved finger while her cold eyes still gazed down at the child.

While she inwardly asked herself just what she was going to do with her.

Only for her blue eyes to glance up at the cloudy night skyline just as droplets of rain began to fall down upon them.

All the while as the orphan still lay on her back with rain drops cascading down her bruised cheek while she said nothing when the woman turned to peer back down at her.

"Kid. Take me someplace dry where we can get out of the rain. If you do then I will make it worth your while." The platinum-blonde-haired woman commanded in an authoritative voice with her fingers grasping at her cap while rain droplets dripped down her cheek.

While her strict eyes gazed casually down at the child's taken aback face while the little girl sat up at her feet.

All the while as the orphan took on a thoughtful countenance before she wordlessly stood up.

Just before she glanced up to gaze into the towering woman's controlling eyes once more.

"Fine." The little girl agreed in a mutter while the woman cracked another grin down at her just as she turned to recollect her knife.

And soon enough the monarch began striding after the child with her thick combat boots sinking into the farm field.

While her plotting blue eyes gazed down at the small child's back as the girl guided her through a vast cornfield.

All while her beautiful lips creased into a smile.

'To think that I would stumble upon a child with such a large aura…in here of all places.' Rieko thought with her observant eyes staring down at the child's back as the redhead trekked in the rain.

Twenty minutes later…

Rieko sat lounging upon a massive stack of bales of hay with her cap now resting adjacent beside her.

And her blue eyes gazing down at the child seated uncertainly several bales away from her.

"Who are you? And how did you kill all of those soldiers?" The scarlet-haired child pondered in a curious voice while the tall woman glanced down at her with entertained blue eyes.

"Me child? I…am Rieko Oshiro…ruler of the Great Asian Empire." The platinum-blonde-haired woman announced with a greatly hubristic smile as she took a bite of her apple while she gazed back into the child's stunned brown eyes.

"W-what? You're the Asian Emperor? You're lying!" The little girl blurted out in disbelief with her brown eyes staring back at the woman's arrogant face as she smirked back at her.

"I assure you kid. I am not." Rieko stated in a smug voice with her fist gripping at her apple while took another hungry bite from it.

While she gazed back at the scarlet girl's amazed face with calm blue eyes.

"If what you say is true. What is an emperor doing all the way out here on rural farmland?" The scarlet-haired child inquired in a searching voice as she stared up at the uniformed woman in awe.

The monarch's smile briefly gave way to a scowl as she turned to glance down at the awestruck little girl.

"That would be because of the hypocritical United Nations bastards who shot down my plane down in transit over said farmland…killing all but me in a cowardly assassination attempt." The platinum-blonde-haired woman answered in a colder voice with her icy eyes gazing back at the child's astonished face.

The little girl stared back at Rieko's angered face with her wide brown eyes staring up at her in rising fascination.

'I thought as much. No normal person could have survived such a crash. But then again…she isn't a normal person. No. She…she is a tremendously strong person.' The scarlet-haired child thought with her eyes peering up at the military woman in admiration as her gaze drifting over the monarch's muscular build.

Only to be torn from her reverie by the woman's voice.

"And what about you kid? Who are you?" Rieko asked in a nonchalant voice as she flashed a charming smile in the child's direction while she reclined against the mound of hay.

"Don't call me kid." The little girl grumbled with a trembling smile while she rebelliously averted her eyes from the older female's amused gaze.

"Oh? How am I supposed to call you anything else when you haven't told me your name?" The platinum-blonde-haired woman replied in a humored voice with a hand resting on her knee while she gazed down at the child's bruised face.

"I…don't have one." The scarlet-haired girl grumbled as she turned away from the older female's taken aback gaze.

"What? You don't have a name?" Rieko questioned repeated in a bewildered voice with a frown forming upon her lips.

Somehow that just didn't seem right.

Everyone has a name.

What sort of sick fuck would be cruel enough not to give a child a name?

Only for her blue eyes to twitch in annoyance not a moment later when a ball of hay was hurled in her direction.

"I just said I didn't! So, why do you gotta rub it in!" The little girl snapped with a spark of anger in her voice only for her to begin racing faster than usual when she took in the woman's colder stare.

"I wasn't trying to rub it in. I was attempting to be nice to you. But now you are starting to piss me off." The platinum-blonde-haired woman stated while pointing a gloved finger down at the girl's face.

"Yeah. Well. I don't have one." The scarlet-haired child mumbled in a softer voice with her chin in her knees while the older woman frowned once more.

"Why is that?" Rieko inquired as she gazed down at the little girl's evidently traumatized face while she listened to the sound of the raindrops pattering upon the barn rooftop.

"At some point I had one…and I presume I had a mother too. But… somehow, I lost it all along the way. I…don't remember anything about the first few years of my life. All I have are vague images that persist in my mind but try as I might I can't put a name to their faces..." The little girl confessed in a depressed voice while the older female stared at her with marginally widened blue eyes.

The monarch leaned forward with her icy blue eyes still staring down at the child's glum face.

Even to a woman as hardened and closed off as herself.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't find the girl's words to be one of the most depressing stories that she has ever heard.

"I see. And I take it that the people that you are 'staying' with are the ones that bruised your face?" The platinum-blonde-haired woman queried in a cool voice with a vapor exuding into the air as she spoke.

"Yeah. Those are my 'foster parents'. They took me in about a year ago. But it isn't because they wanted me…. they only wanted the check that they got for taking me in." The scarlet-haired child muttered with her head in her knees while she missed how the monarch's blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"I have to say. Your foster parents are about as evil as they come." Rieko spoke in a glacial voice as she sat with her boots propped up on the hay while she gazed down at the quiet redhead.

"That may be true. But so is everyone else out there." The little girl answered as she gazed down at the hay while the older woman still surveyed her intently.

"And yet…you don't seem too angry about it. Why is that?" The platinum-blonde-haired woman pondered with her eyes staring back at the little girl's surprised face.

Only for the redhead to recover soon after as she gazed back into the older female's intelligent blue eyes.

"Because there is no point in getting emotional over something that I cannot change. It is just the way things are. If I stay silent…and act like it doesn't bother me then I know that they will lose interest and go find another victim." The scarlet-haired child stated with a haunted gaze while the monarch's gaze focused on her face.

"You're wrong kid. That is loser's talk. You can always your circumstances if you try hard enough. Only a weakling would accept such a fate. Are you a weakling?" Rieko remarked in an engrossing voice as she lounged upon the hay while the child glanced up at her with widening brown eyes.

"...I…. suppose I am." The little girl admitted with shame in her voice while she found herself unable to look away from the older female's absorbing blue eyes.

"That is correct. But it doesn't have to remain this way." The platinum-blonde-haired woman commented as she took another bite out of her apple while the little redhead still listened in fascination.

"It doesn't?" The scarlet-haired child pondered as she sat up while the uniformed woman leaned forward with her hand on her knee.

"You can either grow strong. Or remain as you are. The choice my young friend…is completely up to you." Rieko answered in a charismatic voice as she smiled down into the child's mesmerized brown eyes.

'I can either become strong or I can remain weak…' The little girl thought with her brown eyes wide in recognition while she gazed up into the military woman's compelling blue eyes.

"What about you Rieko? I saw you kill those soldiers. You must be very strong." The scarlet-haired child spoke with admiration in her voice while the military woman's lips curved into a proud smirk.

"More than you could imagine kid." The platinum-blonde-haired woman boasted as she took another satisfied bite from the fruit while she glanced down at the little girl through the corner of her eye.

Truth be told she was displeased that the child saw that.

But there was nothing to be done about it now.

"I've seen those soldiers before. Back in a village I briefly stayed in in another country a year ago. They burned the entire settlement to the ground." The little girl confessed as she listened to the rain pour down overhead while the monarch's blue eyes flickered with curiosity.

"Those spineless politicians can't even control their own lands. And yet they call me an overbearing tyrant." Rieko snorted in a conceited sneer while she smiled as the child still peered up at her in adorable awe.

"Are you…a tyrant?" The scarlet-haired child questioned in a bold voice while the older female lounged upon the hay as if it was her personal throne.

"That depends on who you ask child." The platinum-blonde-haired woman began in an arrogant voice while her blue eyes shone with amusement when the little girl's face pursed in annoyance.

"I am asking you." The little girl stated as she gazed up at the woman's dimly lit face while thunder crashed outside of the barn.

"I am the answer to a world of chaos and disorder. I am the order that people so desperately need." Rieko declared in an enigmatic voice with a sanguine grin on her lips while she gazed down into the orphan's fascinated eyes.

'The answer to a world of chaos and disorder...' The scarlet-haired child thought with her brown eyes peering ahead in bewilderment while the woman smiled down at her.

As the redhead looked as if she was contemplating a reply.

The sound of a loud growl flowed into the air while the child turned away in embarrassment from the older woman's ever-present gaze.

"I take it that your foster parents didn't feed you anything for dinner." The platinum-blonde-haired woman commented in a cold voice while the orphan avoided looking her in the eye.

"I…didn't move all of the bales of hay. So, he made me go without food for the night." The little girl muttered while the tall woman stared down at her with an unreadable emotion in her icy blue eyes.

Only for the child to snap her head up when an item was tossed down at her feet.

While her brown eyes widened when she found herself staring down at a bagged sandwich.

"Eat kid." Rieko commanded in a powerful voice while she sat with her hands on her knees while she watched the child glanced between her and the sandwich.

Just before the redhead grasped onto it with a hungry hand while she gazed up at the military woman's face in a sliver of appreciation.

"Thank you." The scarlet-haired child murmured in a barely perceivable voice before she quickly began eating the offering.

While the woman sat back upon her seat of hay with her blue eyes occasionally glancing down at the young redhead as the child scooted closer.

About twenty minutes later.

The rain trickled down upon the rooftop when the monarch suddenly glanced down at her leg when she felt something press against her thigh.

Only for her cold blue eyes to gaze down in surprise to see that the little girl had fallen asleep upon her thigh.

The exhausted redhead slept with her face resting upon the older female's thigh while she breathed softly in her sleep.

Only for Rieko to sigh as she placed a gloved hand upon the girl's back while she allowed the orphan to rest upon her leg.

All the while as the thunder continued to beat down outside the barn.

Several hours later.

Rieko said nothing when she watched the child open her eyes only for the girl to widen her eyes just as soon as she opened them.

And not a second later the child immediately sat up while her face turned as red as her hair as she listened to the woman chuckle over her.

"Sleep well?" The platinum-blonde-haired woman inquired in a teasing voice while the orphan's smile gave way to a prideful scowl.

"No. I did not!" The little girl snapped as she scooted away with her angered brown eyes avoiding the woman's smug gaze.

"Kid. I have something that I want to give you." Rieko spoke up as she reached for her belt while the child turned back to gaze up at her in curiosity.

"And what's that?" The scarlet-haired child asked in a still flustered voice only for her eyes to grow even wider when the military woman removed one of her two swords that sat sheathed upon her hip.

Before the woman held out a sheathed blade before her stunned eyes.

It was…a Japanese stylized short sword!

The little girl stared down at it in amazement just as the blade was set in her scraped hands.

In that very moment the unnamed child felt as if the military woman's presence was all encompassing as she gazed up from the sword into the captivating blue eyes.

"This…is a gift from me to you." The platinum-blonde-haired woman announced as she watched the child grasp the blade with a trembling hand.

All the while staring up at her with her brave façade giving way in the wake of her surprise.

"A sword…for me?" The little girl muttered in a taken aback voice as she gazed down at the exquisite as she ran her fingertip over the ornate sheath.

"That's right. It is yours to do with as you must." Rieko spoke with her gloved hand falling back into her lap while she stared down into the orphan's spellbound eyes.

The nameless child clutched the sheathed short sword in her hands as she raised her eyes to gaze up at Rieko's enthralling face.

All the while as the uniformed woman's lips creased into the barest hint of a smile.

While the redhead sunk back into the hay with her reflective eyes gazing between the ruler and the sword.

The following day.

The child woke up in the morning only for her tired eyes to widen when she saw that the woman's spot on the hay stack was vacant.

"She's…gone." The scarlet-haired child stated to herself while glancing around the barn as she sat up.

Only for her brown eyes to quickly glance down to notice that the sword was still sitting right beside her.

Just as she jumped when she heard the man's voice shouting out to her.

"Brat!" Henry called out into the distance while the child scrambled to hide the sword.

Just before she swiftly stashed it in the mass of hay before she sprang to her feet.

And then she rushed out to answer the man's call.

Five minutes later.

"I said did you hear anything strange in the field last night?" The older man questioned in a strict voice while the orphan stared up at him in surprise.

Just before she quickly shook her head.

"No. I did not." The little girl responded as she gazed up at the man's frowning face with her brown eyes contemplating the situation.

'She must have gotten up to hide the bodies! He doesn't seem to know that she was here…' The scarlet-haired child thought in recognition as she gazed thoughtfully up at the older man.

"If you see anything. You had better let me know." Henry warned in a harsh voice while the child nodded her head.

"I will." The scarlet-haired child answered only for her smile to almost fall when a manual garden tiller was thrust into her hands.

"Get to work tilling the field! And if you don't laze around maybe we'll feed you breakfast." Henry ordered in a dismissive voice while the redhead almost scowled up at him.

And the child even came close to telling the older man off.

Only to nod with a grumble a few seconds later as she turned to walk off with her brown eyes still glancing in the direction of the shed.

And so, her day went.

She tilled the field all day long.

Never once seeing any sign of the slain soldiers.

She trudged along with sweat dripping down her brow while she hauled a bale of hay over her shoulders.

All the while as the words of Rieko and Strados replayed in her mind.

_Because you are weak. The strong have no regard for the weak._

_Only a weakling would accept such a fate._

_You can either grow strong. Or remain as you are._

Her brown eyes shimmered in deep thought as she gazed up into the setting sun while a warm breeze swept through her scarlet hair.

All the while as her old pendent swayed over her torn shirt with the words continuing to repeat over and over in her mind.

"Am I strong? Or am I weak?" The little girl pondered in a quiet voice as she stared up into the fading sun with a contemplative countenance.

Elsewhere.

Rieko stood at the edge of the vast farm field with her coat blowing in the wind.

She gazed up into the gray sky with her cold blue eyes taking on an intrigued gleam as she turned to gaze back in the direction of the farmhouse.

"Just a few more hours. I can sense a great change of chi in the air." The platinum-blonde-haired woman spoke in a piqued voice with her lips pulling into a sophisticated smile.

Indeed.

If her intuition is right about this one.

Then she may well have just found herself the perfect apprentice.

Later on, that evening.

The rain lightly trickled down as she walked on exhausted feet towards the house in hopes of getting dinner while her brown eyes briefly passed over the barn door.

Only to find herself gazing in disappointment when she saw that it was still vacant.

Before she resumed her walk with a sigh while she made her way to the house.

Only to pause her hand just before she was about to turn the door knob when she heard the couple's rushed voices coming from inside.

"I'm telling you Henry it was her face on the poster! They are looking for a child with red hair!" Caroline exclaimed while the redhead's eyes widened as her hand froze up around the doorknob.

"Are you certain?" Henry asked with excitement building in his voice while the child's wide eyes gazed back at the door.

"Yes, I am! Do you have any idea what this means for us Henry? The bounty on her head is in the millions! We would be rich! We'll never have want for anything ever again!" The older woman explained in a greedy voice while the redhead's bangs hung in her shadowed eyes.

"And…all we have to do is contact them?" The older man answered in an eager voice while the orphan's broken brown eyes stared aimlessly ahead.

"That's right Henry. All we have to do is notify them." Caroline stated in a cruel voice with her eyes taking on a gleam of avarice while the child's lips shook in sorrow.

The redhead's scraped hands fell down to her waist as she trembled before the door just as she took a step backwards.

Snap!

The sound of the orphan's foot stepping onto a rickety board resounded into the air while the scarlet child's wide eyes now stared back at the house in alarm.

All the while as the couple spun around with their eyes widening in alarm.

"What was that noise?" The older woman queried in a hurried voice while her husband turned towards the door.

"That little brat was listening in on us!" Henry hissed with anger in his eyes just as his wife's wide eyes gazed back at the door.

"What are you waiting for Henry! Go get her!" Caroline barked in a demanding voice while her husband quickly nodded before he rushed towards the door.

While the nameless child shook on her shaky legs as the words from Strados and the couple flowed through her haunted mind.

_Because you are weak. The strong have no regard for the weak._

_Hold your heads high and be supportive of one another…because if one of you falls…the rest of you fall too._

_A little memento. Keep the memories of your loved ones close to heart…think of them in your time of need and know that they are forever lost to you._

_Do you know why I became a soldier? It wasn't for heroics or notions of honor and duty. It was for that face!_

_We should have never taken in that worthless brat._

_Because we get a check for providing a 'home' to one of the refugee children from the East that's why._

_The bounty on her head is in the millions!_

_And…all we have to do is contact them?_

_That's right Henry. All we have to do is notify them._

And just like that the little girl was torn from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening up before her.

Just before she turned around and bolted away while the older man's voice bellowed after her.

"You little brat! Get back here!" The older man shouted as he ran out into the rain after the orphan while the child darted across the property.

The redhead sprinted towards the barn with her panicked eyes gazing ahead while Rieko's charismatic voice followed into her mind once more.

_The choice my young friend…is completely up to you._

_You can either grow strong. Or remain as you are._

All the while as the couple's shouts rang out into the air behind her as she staggered across the field.

"Rieko! What do I do! Rieko!" The scarlet-haired child blurted out in a frenzied voice just as she burst into the barn.

Only for her brown eyes to dart about in a panic to find that the woman wasn't there.

Rainfall pattered down atop the barn house.

While Rieko watched on the rooftop with her cold-blooded blue eyes staring down at the barn below.

Just before her shoulders stiffened with a faint scowl on her lips when the little girl called out her name.

Somewhere deep inside her hardened heart she almost felt compelled to go help the girl.

But she was confident that the kid could handle it.

Her ruthless blue eyes observed the man open the door of the barn while she turned to gaze down at the front porch of the house.

Just before she elegantly jumped off the rooftop with superhuman speed.

While a blinding black blur now entered the open door of the house below.

"She went in here…" Henry trailed off as he gazed through the barn door while he followed the trail of disturbed hay.

Only for his eyes to land on the redhead kneeling with her back turned to him as she dug in the hay.

"There you are…" The older man trailed off as he approached the orphan just as the redhead turned to gaze up at him.

The abused child stared up at the man with many emotions flashing in her haunted eyes while she watched the man come to a stop over her.

"What did I tell you about not answering when I talk to you?" Henry questioned in a sadistic voice while he reached to pull the girl forward by her shoulder.

While as the redhead gazed up at him with her brown eyes wide in unfathomable emotion just as the man's hand touched her shoulder.

All the while as she heard voices play in her mind once more.

_T-that's not true. Not everyone is cruel._

Her brown eyes began to tremble in newfound rage as she gazed up at Henry's shadowed face while she clutched her hand over the sheathed blade.

_It is yours to do with as you must._

'I can either become strong or I can remain weak!' The little girl thought as all of the anger from the abuse she has endured since her birth flooded to the surface.

And then just like that.

Something snapped deep within her.

A waterfall of raw untapped chi exploded forth from the child's body while she shouted into the air at the top of her lungs.

While she withdrew the sword from the hay with lightning speed while her voice rang out across the rural field.

There was a fleeting flash of a scarlet blur.

And being the ordinary human that he was Henry never had a chance to react.

"I thought I told you to-" The older man gurgled as his words died in his throat while he gazed down in shock to find himself gazing back into strikingly colder brown eyes.

Only for his eyes to widen in disbelief and horror when he realized that his chest had been pierced by a small sword.

"W-what…have you…d-done." Henry sputtered only to cry out in pain when the orphan yanked the blade out from his chest.

Just as he stumbled backwards with his hand now weakly clutching his bleeding chest.

Only to drop to the ground rasping for air not even a moment later while the life rapidly faded from his dying eyes.

And the last thing he saw was the scarlet orphan's coldly narrowed gaze.

Rainfall fell from the cloudy gray skies over the lone farm house just as a haunting scream split into the air.

While the wife gazed into the direction of the barn with a confused countenance.

"Henry! Is everything okay in there?" Caroline shouted out into the rain only for a chill to travel down her spine when she heard the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor behind her.

Only if her husband and the girl are outside…

Then who is in her house?

She spun around only to find herself gazing on in disbelief to see a tall young woman in black sauntering through her house as if she owned it!

The monarch strode past the intimidated woman while she regarded her coldly through the corner of her eye.

Only stopping when a hand seized a hold of the collar of her coat.

"W-who are you and what are you doing in my house!?" The older woman demanded with her fist gripping the younger woman's coat.

It was only then that her eyes grew wide in terror when she realized that the woman was over a head taller than her.

Just as frigid blue eyes turned to lazily glance down at her from over her turned shoulder while she shook in rising terror.

Slap!

The wife cried out in pain when a white gloved hand casually backhanded her across the floor.

She soared with a broken jaw as she crumpled down in the floor of her open doorway cowering in terror.

While an unbelievably cold pain shot through her bruised cheek as if she had just contracted the most agonizing frostbite that she could ever imagine.

All the while as she stared on in fright after the young woman's back just as she watched her vanish into her kitchen soon after.

"H-Henry!" Caroline called out in a fractured voice as she stumbled to her feet before she fled into the pouring rain.

Just as Rieko pulled out a chair at the kitchen table before she plopped down upon her bottom.

And then soon after she set down a glass and bottle of liquor.

Before she began pouring herself a drink while she found herself unable to resist smiling when she heard the wife's terrified shouts split into the air.

Just as she reclined in her seat as she tipped the glass against her beautiful lips before she took a generous gulp of the whiskey.

"Ahh. That hits the spot." Rieko remarked in a pleased voice as she sighed contently while the woman's shrill screams still rang into her ears.

"Help Henry! There is someone inside!" The older woman screamed in a pained voice with her hand nursing her broken jaw as she staggered to a stop before the open barn door.

Only for her eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates when she caught sight of her husband lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Her mouth dropped ajar in horror as she took a shaken step backwards while the sound of soft footsteps entered her ears.

And that was when she saw her.

Standing over her husband's body with a bloodied sword in hand.

While the redhead stood with her bangs shadowing her eyes as she gripped the hilt of her blade.

"I will…become strong." The scarlet-haired child spoke in a quiet voice as she raised her eyes to meet the woman's horrified gaze.

Just as Caroline turned to run away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Only for the child to spring at her with rapid agility while she screamed as loud as her lungs could manage.

While the sounds of steel piercing flesh split into the air.

Which was followed up shortly by Caroline's gurgling screams for mercy.

All the while as the monarch drank another gulp of liquor as she leaned back in her chair.

While she gazed out the window with uncaring blue eyes as she listened to the woman's dying wails.

"Serves them right. That shit is not acceptable in my empire." The platinum-blonde-haired woman spoke as she set her glass upon the tabletop while she gazed ahead with frigid blue eyes.

Only to turn her head soon after when she heard the sound of quiet footsteps approaching in the rain.

Just before she pushed herself to her feet with a sigh.

The orphan stood in the rain with her sword in hand while droplets of rainfall dripped down her cut cheeks.

While she never once turned around when she heard the sound of the woman stepping out onto the porch.

"Are you…alright kid?" Rieko questioned from where she leaned against the door while she gazed at the child's rain soaked back.

There was a momentary pause while the redhead stared up into the gray clouds with her brown eyes shadowed by her bangs.

Just before she turned to face the older female with a small smile on her lips.

"Of course, I am. I've never felt better." The little girl answered in a strikingly calm voice while the military woman observed her with curious blue eyes.

Only for the monarch's lips to curve into her usual grin as she held a gloved fist against her cheek.

"You've just discovered the well of untapped power that lies deep within. Well done." The platinum-blonde-haired woman stated with an approving smile on her lips while she gazed at the redhead's prideful face.

"So…that's what this is." The scarlet-haired child mumbled with a strange smile still on her lips as she savored the way the rain droplets washed away the blood from her countless cuts.

"I would like for you to come with me." Rieko announced with her arms folded over her breasts while the orphan turned to face her once more.

"I am sorry Rieko. But I…cannot." The little girl stated to the surprise of the older female while she gazed back into the woman's taken aback blue eyes.

"You cannot? And why is that?" The platinum-blonde-haired woman queried in a puzzled voice as the child sheathed her blade.

"I…am searching for my name…for my identity. And until I find out who I am I cannot go with you." The scarlet-haired child answered as she turned to face the older female's perplexed gaze.

"You intend to search for your identity on your own? You are still a small child. You may well die on your own." Rieko advised in an insistent voice with a frown forming upon her lips while the orphan shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe so. But from this point forward I will let no other will override my own." The little girl explained as she gripped her pendent while the military woman released an annoyed sigh.

"You are one stubborn child. But so be it." The platinum-blonde-haired woman sighed as she watched the child walk towards her.

Naturally she could take the girl by force but she would flee eventually.

Whereas if she obtained her of her own free will then she would grow to desire a place by her side.

"But perhaps one day I will come see you after I've found myself." The scarlet-haired child spoke as she peered up at the older female's towering form while the woman grinned once more.

"I see. In that case take this." Rieko remarked as she reached into her pocket before she dropped a small phone into the child's open hand.

The redhead gazed down at it with thoughtful brown eyes just as she felt a gloved hand pat her shoulder.

Before she glanced back up into Rieko's brilliant blue eyes while the older woman flashed a charming smile down at her.

"If you should happen to change your mind. You know where you can find me." The platinum-blonde-haired woman declared with her hand lingering on the child's shoulder as brown eyes peered up at her.

"Understood." The little girl responded in a quiet voice while she tried to squash her inner longings for the woman's maternal comforts.

That was part of why she wanted to go her own way.

She didn't want her identity to be consumed and reshaped to this woman's will.

"Perhaps we'll meet again someday but until then…grow strong." Rieko concluded with a slight smile on her lips while she gazed down into taken aback brown eyes.

While she momentarily clutched the orphan's shoulder before she removed her gloved hand soon afterward.

"Grow strong." The scarlet-haired child murmured as she clutched her sword to her chest while she watched the statuesque woman turn to walk away.

She stared on as the military woman's coat swayed with her every footstep before Rieko turned to glance back at her for a final time.

"Farewell until next time kid." The platinum-blonde-haired woman called out with a small grin on her lips while the child stared after her.

Just before she waved her gloved hand over her shoulder as she resumed walking away.

"Farewell…Rieko." The little girl answered as she gazed after the woman's tall back while she watched her vanish into the distance.

And soon enough she was alone again.

She craned her neck to gaze up at the darkened rainy skies with an unreadable gleam in her brown eyes.

All the while as she stood in the pouring rain with a growing smile upon her lips.

And so, it went as the thunder crackled overhead.

She stood smiling in the rain.

Several weeks later.

The redhead crashed through a broken table while she coughed upon the floor.

All the while as her furious brown eyes gazed up at the rogue soldier's smiling face as he came to a stop over her.

"Red…I've found you at long last. And you're stronger than you were the last time we met." Strados spoke in a pleased voice with his heartless blue eyes staring down at the orphan's defiant face.

While the child slid back upon the floor of the abandoned cabin while she clutched her sword in hand.

Just as she sprinted towards her tormentor while he chuckled with soldiers rushing in to flank him from behind.

"But still not strong enough." The dark-brown-haired man as his boots slid back upon the flooring while his chi flared to life.

And then not even a second later the child was brutally slammed into unconsciousness upon the wooden floor.

The redhead slumped with her face being crushed underneath the man's powerful fist.

Just as she was unceremoniously hoisted into the air and thrown over the soldier's shoulder.

All the while as her discarded sword dropped to the floor with a faint clang.

An isolated underground prisoner complex set nestled in isolation at the center of a lake surrounded by towering mountains.

While the child now sat in a cold cell with her face hidden in her knees as a figure observed her through the camera feed.

"I finally have you back Number Three. And this time you will not be escaping my grasp." The voice announced in a beyond satisfied undertone.

And then there was silence.

**AN:**

**So, this chapter was different than all of the other chapters as it revolved completely around Naoki and Rieko.**

**And it was a long time coming, but we finally got a closer look at who Rieko is and what her personality is like****. **

**She is different than Azula and Ozai in the sense that she is completely capable of talking on more easy going terms with people that are far below her in status. But all of that can change in the blink of an eye if she is displeased in the slightest.**

**And as we saw with the old couple, Rieko's personality can take a darker turn with very little warning whatsoever.**

**As for Reiko's interactions with little Naoki, she has an unknown degree of highly manipulative tendencies. She sensed Naoki's power, and she wanted to take her back with her.**

**We just don't know right now what was genuine concern and what was manipulation.**

**For example, when Naoki slept on Rieko's leg. That could simply be Rieko showing genuine compassion.**

**And it also could be Rieko trying to instill herself as a maternal presence in Naoki's mind, which would make Naoki more likely to want to freely follow her.  
**

**Rieko also sees herself as judge, jury and executioner. While the old couple were certainly horrible and deserving of no pity. As soon as Rieko arrived on the farm, even though she had not conquered those lands she was already behaving as if she was their ruler.**

**Within hours she had taken control of the farm, and more or less sentence Henry and Caroline to death.**

**We also saw that Rieko's strength is inhuman when she broke the old woman's jaw just by backhanding her across the cheek. **

**And ultimately, she played a major role in goading Naoki into making her first two kills at a very young age. And that too, is yet another action that could be viewed either way.**

**As for the location of the farmland. I purposely left that vague for the time being because the location isn't really relevant.**

**Since World War Three devastated the entire planet, many of the governments and their chosen manner of ruling are long since defunct.**

**So, in essence it doesn't matter much where Naoki and Rieko were in the story. Because many countries or what's left of them, are in very much the same situation.**

**All we really need to know right now is this flashback is set on the continent of Eurasia.**

**And that widespread strife that allowed a person with otherworldly powers like Rieko to spread across the lands. All over people crave a return to order and stability. And with her power, and her growing following, Rieko is one of the few in a position to be able to provide that. **

**As for why Naoki chose not to go with Rieko.**

**Naoki is a lost child. She lost her identity, family, and everything she knew when she barely old enough to talk.**

**She is trying to find who she is. And her pursuit of identity and independence is very important to who she will become as a character.**

**Unlike Elle, who clings to figures of authority. Naoki prefers to rely on only herself, and she rightly suspected that if she went with Rieko. That she would be swept up in the midst of Rieko's overpowering ego and yet to be revealed schemes.**

**And in the end, that is just who Naoki is. She is extremely stubborn, and it only gets worse as she grows older. She would rather do things her way, than lose herself in someone else. **

**Of course, for a child of that age. Such a fate would have been preferable to the lab life that she would lead until the day she was reunited with Elle.**

**It is hinted that Naoki had spent time imprisoned in a lab even before she met Elle. However, her mind is in a state of fog, and as a result she cannot remember much. Other than the basics, like Strados being someone that she feels she should be frightened of.  
**

**And finally, by meeting Rieko in this chapter. We see the alternate path that Elle could have taken had she stayed with Naoki.**

**Because Elle seeks comfort in authority, at such a delicate age she would have almost certainly went with Rieko.**

**But then if Elle had done that, she would have most likely never met Azula.**

**Next chapter will be the final flashback chapter, and then we will return to Team Azula and the sage in the present.**

**But that will be it for now!**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter eighty-four! My Name is Naoki!**


	88. My Name is Naoki

**Hello everyone.**

**I am back with another update.**

**As usual, I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed the story since the last update. **

**As always, if you find the story worthy as you read along. Please continue to do so.**

**And without further ado I hope that you all enjoy the final flashback chapter! **

_My Name is Naoki – Chapter Eighty-Four_

In the hazy distance the little girl saw the silhouette of the man named Strados in a green military uniform approaching over the horizon.

His hair blew in his pitiless blue eyes while his lips began to pull into a cruel smile as he strode towards her.

And then just when the man was about to reach her.

She was swiftly torn from her phantasm by the painful sensation of the whip yet again lashing against her bleeding back.

The child sunk to her knees with her brown eyes agape in unimaginable torment while her bloodied hands hung at her hips.

Her mouth was entrenched in an expression of despair as she collapsed into a heap upon the floor.

And all she could do was stare hauntingly at the ever-present metal wall.

That only served as a constant reminder of her imprisonment.

Seven years later.

The fourteen-year old stood rigid in hospital robes in the center of a metallic cell with her now emotionless brown eyes gazing on ahead.

And she didn't even so much as flinch when an electric pain shot down her body.

The redhead stood unflinching even when a projectile was lobbed at her cheek.

While as she stared ahead unblinking with unresponsive brown eyes.

All the while as a team of scientists watched without remorse through a monitor as they assessed the girl's progress.

"They all have their merits sir. But without a doubt…Subject Three is the most optimal. As you can see. She no longer responds to painful stimuli. It is my belief that once we complete the control program…that this one will make the ideal supersoldier." A voice informed his superior as they watched the redhead's skin get pelted by projectile fire.

Even when her skin was torn open.

She barely even scowled as she stood straight glaring ahead.

Meanwhile in another cell.

A brown-haired girl sat alone huddled in a ball in a dark cell devoid of light.

Her green eyes grew wide in increasing insanity as she madly pulled at her hair while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Won't someone…please turn on the light!" Clare shrieked in a maddened voice with her fingers digging into her scalp while her howls echoed throughout the prison halls.

Only for no one to answer her cries as she sunk back against the wall with her fingertips still pulling into her hair.

"As for Subject Twenty-One…her power seems to be latent." The voice commented in a rigid manner as the monitor changed from one subject to the next.

Sometime several months down the line.

The now emotionless redhead sat unmoving in her cell with her cold eyes staring darkly ahead.

Only for her hardened eyes to flicker in annoyance when a voice called out to her from the opposing cell across the hall.

"How long have you been in here?" A dark-haired boy called out from where he stood while he gazed out of the small window on his cell door.

The orphan said nothing in response as she instead scowled in the direction of the boy.

"My name is Yuji…" Yuji stated offered in a frightened voice while the redhead still glared at her door.

'Why did they have to go and put this fool near my cell of all places?' The scarlet-haired girl thought with her hands resting upon her knees.

"Good for you. Enjoy it while you remember it." The prodigy remarked in an unfeeling voice as she turned stare at the wall.

The boy stood with his black hair hanging down the sides of his face while he gazed out the cell window in hopes of gaining reassurance from the girl.

"Is... there any hope to get out of this place?" The dark-haired boy pondered in a voice in deep need of guidance.

While he found himself shifting on his feet when there was only silence from the opposing cell.

Only to turn his head to gaze out the window in surprise to find himself gazing back at a scarlet-haired girl's strikingly callous face.

Her hard-brown eyes now gazed back at him through the tiny window while he suddenly found that he was unable to look away.

"That depends on if you can learn to keep your mouth shut." The scarlet-haired girl answered in a ruthless voice while she stared back at the boy's slightly more optimistic face as he now smiled back at her.

And then she turned away with her fists clenched at her hips while she ignored the boy's call.

"Got it. I'll remember that." Yuji assured in a more uplifted voice as he turned to return to his cot.

While the redhead gazed ahead with glacial brown eyes as she dropped back down into her seat.

The day will come when she escapes this purgatory.

And when she does.

Mark her words.

She will show them no mercy.

As time went on, she talked to the boy more and more.

And dare she say it. That she might have come to regard him as a friend.

The redhead sat in her cell with her brown eyes gazing ahead while quietly she listened to the boy talk.

"It was my favorite book when I was little." The dark-haired boy stated in a reminiscent voice from where he sat in his cell.

"I already gathered as much." The prodigy spoke in an icy voice with her head resting against the cell wall.

"Maybe when we get out of here you would enjoy giving it a read. You might like it." Yuji called out with just a sliver of hope in his voice while he gazed at his cell wall.

There was a moment of silence while he waited for his fellow prisoner to respond.

And just when he thought that the redhead wasn't going to say anything.

He heard her voice call out to him once more.

"What is it called?" The scarlet-haired girl inquired with a flicker of curiosity in her emotionless voice.

While she gazed ahead with a hidden yearning in her unfeeling brown eyes.

"It's called Naoki." The dark-haired boy answered with momentary excitement in his voice while he grinned over his shoulder.

"Naoki." The prodigy whispered in a barely perceivable voice while she tightened a fist in her lap.

Indeed.

Perhaps the boy was a friend after all.

And at the very least he was someone to talk to.

That is until one fateful day that they found themselves face to face in combat.

Yuki stood opposite of the prodigy while he swallowed in intimidation as he slid his feet backwards.

While the redhead gazed back with icy brown eyes that flashed with the faintest hint of conflict.

"I am sorry that it has to be this way." The scarlet-haired girl stated in a machinelike voice as she sunk into a combat stance.

"As am I." The dark-haired boy replied in a grim voice as sweat dripped down his brow while the supersoldier in training gazed back at him.

"Begin." A voice commanded over the speakers while the two gazed into one another's eyes.

And then not even a second later the prodigy broke into a blinding sprint towards the boy.

And then soon after that the two engaged in a bloody sword duel as they repeatedly clashed blades.

It didn't take long for Yuji to come to realize that he was outclassed.

They both knew right from the start who was the superior supersoldier candidate.

There wasn't a single candidate in all of the complex that could even begin to compare to the girl dubbed as Number Three.

The prodigy leaped towards her opponent with terrifying agility before she swiftly kicked his sword from his hand.

Clang!

The blade spun to the floor with a metallic rattle while Yuji now found himself with a sword pointing into his throat.

The redhead now stood over him with her brown eyes gazing back down at him with the faintest margin of emotion.

All the while as the boy and the girl stared uncomfortably back into each other's eyes while the defeated Yuji still managed to offer her a reassuring smile.

"Finish him." The unseen voice ordered while the prodigy showed uncharacteristic hesitation as she clenched her fist over her blade.

"Just do it. It's okay. I won't hold it against you." Yuji stated in a voice of acceptance as he knelt gazing up into the prodigy's unusually conflicted brown eyes.

"But…you are my friend." The prodigy spoke in a low voice with her gaze never leaving the boy's sadly smiling face.

"We don't have a choice." The dark-haired boy replied bluntly while the redhead gaze down at him with her brown eyes flashing in horror.

"You are wrong Yuji. There is always a choice!" The scarlet-haired girl snapped with rare anger in her voice while her fists tightly gripped her sword.

"Do it Number Three! Or you will both die!" The voice shouted as the two teens stared hauntingly back into each other's eyes for the briefest of moments.

It was but a fleeting moment. But it felt like an eternity.

And for once the supersoldier found herself unable to bring herself to act.

The mighty warrior stood frozen with her conflicted hands gripping the hilt of her weapon.

Only for her brown eyes to widen when her threw himself onto her sword while she gazed down numbly into the boy's dying eyes.

"No! No! Yuji!" The prodigy exclaimed as she frantically dropped down over the boy with her brown eyes agape in grief while she attempted to pry her blade out.

Only for it to made the bleeding worse as her stony expression contorted into once of emotional agony.

"Y-you'll get out of here. I know you will. And you'll find your name." Yuji rasped with blood in his mouth while redhead stared down at him with uncharacteristic emotion in her brown eyes.

"Stay with me Yuji! Stay with me!"" The scarlet-haired girl pleaded with her hands shaking her dying friend's slumping shoulders.

"If…you find my mother…please tell her that I love her." The dark-haired boy whispered as his eyes closed shut while he slumped in the girl's arms.

And with that the prodigy sunk to the floor with her palms holding the lifeless boy's head in her lap.

While her haunted brown eyes gazed down at her friend's deceased face with her hands tightly gripping at his limp shoulders.

Hours later.

The teenager sat on her cot with her scarlet bangs hanging in her eyes while she gazed out her cell window.

Only this time the opposing cell was vacant.

She clenched her jaw as she squeezed her fists over her hips while her brown eyes grew wide with rage.

Just as she abruptly stood up as she began pacing about her cell with her hair swaying before her furious eyes.

Just before she slammed her powerful fist into the cell wall while she trembled in fury.

Thoom!

"It was…by my hand!" The prodigy snapped with uncharacteristic guilt in her cold voice while her fist lingered against the wall.

Before she pounded her fist into the metallic structure once more while her body started to become consumed in a mighty crimson aura.

Boom!

The supersoldier continued to punch the wall with great force as she shook with her hair in her eyes.

While her usual false smile vanished from her lips and instead creased into a thin line.

Before she slammed into the wall with even greater force.

Over and over again she punched the wall and never once stopping even when her fists began to bleed.

Before finally…

She panted with her eyes wide with her brown machinelike eyes taking on an even colder tint as sweat dripped down her cheek.

While she stood with her fist buried in the dented wall as she breathed heavily.

Before she slowly straightened herself with her emotionless eyes staring back into the imprint of her fist in the wall.

"I am going to kill everyone in this shithole Yuji. I swear it." The scarlet-haired girl spoke in a terrifying voice as she clutched the side of her face with her furious fist.

And that was a promise that she intended to keep.

On a fateful day over the next coming months.

Sirens began to blare all throughout the prison complex as guards scrambled to fix the problem.

"What going on?!" A researcher yelled out in a fretful voice as he stood behind his fellow scientists.

"The power is shorting out!" Another scientist shouted in a distraught voice while the others gazed on in horror as they watched the lights start to flicker.

"Then fix it!" Another hollered with panic in her eyes as she watched the room turn dark.

Only for all of their eyes to widen when the camera feed for the entire prison abruptly went back.

Along with all of the electricity in the entire complex!

And just like that the researchers found themselves gazing ahead in the pitch-black room as they listened to the sound of the systems powering off.

Which was followed by an eerie silence.

"I-it's gone. The powers gone." The second researcher declared in a terrified voice as he swallowed in fright.

While a shiver travelled down their spines with their sole thoughts being the potential escape of their most dangerous prisoner.

Without even so much as waiting for the order guards were immediately storming towards subject Number Three's location.

Only for all of them to freeze up in their tracks when they found themselves gazing directly at an open cell door.

All the while as the sound of soft footsteps striding out of the cell flowed into their ears.

While they all took a fearful step back when merciless brown eyes now gazed out at them through the darkened cell.

Just as the sound of broken manacles dropping to the metal floor echoed throughout the hallway.

The prodigy stood in her white robes with her scarlet hair hanging freely behind her while her piercing eyes stared back into their paling faces.

"S-she's…free." A guard stammered in a terrified voice as he gulped with his hands shakily gripping his rifle.

"I…I order you to stay back!" The head guard bellowed in an unsettled voice while the teenager's callous eyes burned through his soul.

Only for a loud roar to split into the air not a moment later when the teenager bellowed out a battlecry at the top of her lungs.

Just as the sound of a cacophony of gunfire erupted into the air.

All the while as the prodigy roared while sprinting forward with her bare feet sliding across the steel floor.

Before she vanished in a flicker of blinding speed while the panicked guards gazed about in the dark as they struggled to get a lock on their target.

Slam!

And not even a second later one of the guards dropped to the ground with a smashed face plate when the supersoldier's foot connected with his jaw.

The horrified soldiers reeled around as they madly fired about in a desperate bid to hit the monstrous girl.

"I am strong and you are weak!" The prodigy screamed as she leaped off the floor in a blur with her fist slamming a man savagely against the wall.

The guard slumped with blood dripping down his forehead while the shouts of his comrades rang out down the hall.

While the redhead leaped through the terrified guards as they madly fired bullet after bullet in the dark in a futile attempt to hit her.

Only for several of their own to cry out when they were shot down by their own frenzied comrades.

While the horrified guards screamed out as they were savagely cut down one by one by the rampaging prodigy.

All the while as a tremendous crimson aura of chi shot forth from the teenager's body as she howled with her hair swaying wildly behind her.

Her brown eyes were agape with an animalistic wrath as she tore straight through the screaming soldiers.

And then she slid on her bare feet through the volley of guards while they dropped to the ground with their armor crumbling as they hit the floor.

While she panted with her scarlet hair sticking to her face.

Just before she broke out into a rapid run down the hallway of the massive prison complex before leaped into the next passageway.

Leaving nothing but the sounds of more screaming guards in her wake.

On the upper floor the scientists scrambled in a panic to make their way to the hidden escape pathway.

While a female scientist ran ahead of her fellows as she bolted down the corridor with her hazel eyes wide in fright.

Her heels clanged upon the flooring as she ran down the hall.

'Just a little bit closer!' Anne thought with relief in her eyes as she approached the end of the corridor.

Only for her blood to run cold as she immediately froze up in her tracks when she found herself gazing at the face that dreaded.

"Going somewhere…doctor?" The scarlet-haired girl inquired in a machinelike voice while her blood-stained face gazed heartlessly back into the older woman's petrified eyes.

"P-please I was only f-following my superiors orders!" The female researcher sputtered as she shakily backed away while the redhead stalked towards her.

All the while as the prodigy's bloodthirsty eyes never once left her pale face as the girl sauntered forward with a broken pipe in hand.

The cowering woman stumbled on her heeled shoes while she shook as the teenager came to a stop standing over her terrified form.

Only for her eyes to grow widen in terror when the redhead opened her other fist to reveal a small electric shock device.

"N-no! P-please d-don't! N-no!" Anna shrieked with her back against the wall while her widened eyes watched the girl's draw closer to her face.

And then an abnormally powerful fist brutally grasped a hold of her face while she sobbed as she gazed at the device lowering into her line of vision.

Just before a quiet click was heard as the device was slapped onto her forehead.

While she observed in horror as the prodigy withdrew a remote from under her sleeve with a malicious smile adorning her lips.

"Let's test out your endurance…doctor." The prodigy spoke in a callous voice as she pressed down on the activation button.

And just like that the researcher's shrill screams ruptured into the air as she writhed with agonizing electric shocks pulsating throughout her entire body.

The older woman wailed as she rolled on the floor with a high voltage current washing over her while the redhead smashed the remote in her clenched fist.

Before the supersoldier turned to walk away with an unnerving smile on her lips as the scientist's dying screamed flowed like music into her ears.

And soon enough the sounds of the other lab staff's screams echoed ominously throughout the hallways.

One hour later.

The smoke from the underground prison fire drifted into the air while the prisoners gazed up into the evening snowing skies.

While the girl once known as Clare held her face as she abruptly began to laugh madly without reason.

The brown-haired girl dropped to her knees while she cackled at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her cheeks.

As the other escapees glumly sat in silence as they gazed ahead grimly.

While the younger red-haired girl sat on a rock as she gazed down with a forlorn expression in her golden eyes.

All the while as Elle quietly trudged forward with her amber eyes gazing around at her fellow escapees as she chewed on her lip.

Just as her saddened gaze briefly passed over Clare's madly laughing face as the brownette continued to howl in laughter.

She tried and failed to suppress the shiver that was travelling down her spine at witnessing the other girl go insane before her very eyes.

Before she turned her gaze to her childhood friend from so long ago.

The prodigy now stood gazing up into the snowing night skyline with her brown eyes reflectively pondering her identity.

"What…what is my name?" The scarlet-haired girl muttered to herself with her hair blowing gently in the cold breeze.

All the while as her mind raced with questions that she could not answer.

What is her name?

Who were her parents? And where were they when she needed them?

And then there's that name…Sayomi Saito.

Why…why can't she get that name out of her head?

And last but most certainly not least.

There's the face of the man that haunted her mind…Strados.

And then she clenched her fist at her hip while she narrowed her brown eyes in the form of a callous glare.

Just as she turned her gaze away from the snow-covered mountain peaks when she heard someone approaching behind her.

Only to find herself gazing back at the blonde's strikingly familiar bashful face.

"Hey..." Elle spoke in a timid voice as she tried to pay no mind to the blood on the older girl's cheeks.

"What do you want?" The prodigy responded in a harsh voice while she turned to gaze down into the shorter girl's bright amber eyes.

"I…was wondering what name I should call you…" The blonde-haired girl trailed off as she bit her lip while the redhead's brown eyes flashed in slight surprise.

"What does it matter to you if I have a name?" The scarlet-haired girl questioned in a cold voice while she studied the younger girl's beaming face.

"It matters because you are my friend!" Elle chirped as she bounced on her feet while the older girl's machinelike eyes stared back at her in confusion.

Only for the prodigy to quickly turn her hardened eyes away from the younger girl's sunny face.

For some reason she found those words vastly pleasing to her ears.

"Hn. I'll let you know when I think of something." The prodigy stated with a scoff as she folded her arms over her chest only to stiffen when the blonde's hand touched her arm.

"Please do!" The blonde-haired girl piped with natural cheer in her voice that puzzled the older girl.

While the redhead regarded her with cold eyes for the briefest of moments before she turned away once more.

There was no mistaking it.

She really did meet this naïve girl a long time ago.

One week later in a supply warehouse.

A bonfire was smoldering in a barrel as the escapees stared up at their leader upon an overlooking railing while she gazed down into the burning flames.

She now wore a red shirt with baggy white pants while her old pendent hung lightly over her developing chest.

And in her hand, she clutched an old book.

The area was littered with stolen food and drink.

All the while the escaped prisoners gazed up in anticipation of what their new leader would do next.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" The blonde-haired girl pondered as she gazed up at the redhead while the older girl's lips curved into a smile.

"I have." The scarlet-haired girl answered in a confident voice with her brown eyes gazing down at the book in her hand.

It was the one that Yuji had told her about before.

It was an old fable and it had been his favorite childhood story.

_It was called Naoki._

"What do we call you?" Kane inquired in a curious voice with his arms folded over his chest while the younger warrior began to walk down the staircase.

While a sanguine smile graced her lips.

The flames of the blazing fire lit her sliced up face as she gazed down into her fellow escapees admiring eyes.

All the while as Elle and Clare gazed up at the redhead's face as she descended with a newfound purpose in her step.

"Call me…" The prodigy trailed off in a thoughtful voice with her hardened eyes staring down at her crew while they listened in a bated silence.

There was a fleeting pause while she glanced down at the book through the corner of her eye.

Before she turned to gaze down at the faces of her fellows with a decisive smile pulling at her lips.

"Call me Naoki." The scarlet-haired girl declared at long last with the flames accentuating her visage while she gazed down at her awestruck crew.

There was another moment of silence as the escapees exchanged a look with one another before they gazed back up at their leader's smirking face.

"Naoki?" The brown-haired girl asked with a grin forming on her lips while she laughed madly once more.

"Yes. My name…is Naoki." Naoki announced in a voice of boundless confidence as she stared down at her speechless crew with commanding brown eyes.

Only for her smile to grow even larger when the group of twenty something prisoners erupted into a roaring shout of approval.

The former prisoners shouted as they all thrust a fist in the air while the newly born Naoki smirked down at them.

"Naoki!" One escaped prisoner yelled out after another while the rogue supersoldier stood smiling on the staircase above them.

"Naoki…" Elle repeated in a much softer voice with a gentle smile on her lips while the large man grinned behind her.

"Naoki it is then!" The bald warrior exclaimed with a fist above his head while he stood over the petite blonde.

"Now then…I've been thinking that we should go pay a visit to the politicians that enslaved us." The scarlet-haired girl remarked in a cold voice as she came to a stop on the final step gazing down at her crew.

And just like that the crew of former prisoners shouted in agreement with their fists thrust into the air.

"Let's go kill them all. How does that sound?" Naoki spoke in a glacial voice as her hard-brown eyes swept over the faces of her shouting fellows.

And with that the former prisoners yelled out their approval while Elle gulped as she shifted nervously on her feet.

Just as Naoki's callous brown eyes glanced down at her timid face while the two girls gazed back into each other's eyes.

One a pacifist and the other a vengeful killer.

Before the blonde finally averted her conflicted amber eyes away from the redhead's steely gaze.

The meaning of the look was all too clear to Elle.

It was Naoki's way of telling her that she needed to let go of her mother's pacifistic beliefs.

And thus, began the division between the two reunited childhood friends.

Several days later.

An explosion rang out into the air while smoke drifted into the skyline.

Naoki sat on a rock with a proud smirk on her lips while Elle gazed on from beside her with unease in her amber eyes.

All the while as Katsu howled in laughter with her fists shimmering with green light.

"Did you see that!? They ran away like little cowards!" Katsu cackled with an excited grin on her lips while she watched the soldiers run away.

"Yeah. I saw that Katsu. We can do anything we want now." Naoki stated as she smirked with her elbow resting upon her knee.

Only to turn and gaze out of the corner of her eye when she took note of the way that the blonde was gazing away from them.

"Bakudan! Life is an explosion!" The brown-haired girl shouted as she wildly tossed a burning ball of green light into the air that exploded high above them.

And then the bomber burst out into even louder laughter while the prodigy still smiled in approval behind her.

All the while as Elle gazed off into the distance with uncertainty in her emotional amber eyes.

'This isn't what mother taught me.' The blonde-haired girl thought with a frown forming upon her lips.

The day after that.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" The scarlet-haired girl questioned in a cold voice while the blonde averted her eyes from her gaze.

While the others gazed on in either surprise or disinterest.

In the case of Kane, it was surprise and concern.

And in Katsu's case the bomber was now staring back at the petite blonde with distraught green eyes.

"What! You're leaving! Why?" The brown-haired girl cried out as she stood behind the blonde with her mouth dropping open in worry.

"I'm…not like everyone else here. I don't have any powers of my own. My only talent is a paintbrush." Elle spoke in a saddened voice as she shifted on her feet while Naoki remained unconvinced by her words.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have power. I know it." Naoki insisted as she stared hard back at Elle's disconcerted face while the younger girl gazed down at her feet.

"Yeah! And it doesn't matter if you have any power or not because you're one of us!" Katsu shouted as she grasped onto Elle's shirt while the smaller girl managed a momentary smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Katsu. I consider you a friend as well." The blonde-haired girl answered softly as the bomber gazed back at her with hopeful green eyes.

"Does that mean that you'll stay?" The brown-haired girl pondered with rising spirits that plummeted soon after when the blonde turned away once more.

"Sumimasen…but I cannot." Elle muttered with a deep frown on her lips while she avoided gazing into Katsu's downcast green eyes.

"And where exactly are you going to go? You ran away from your only family and several governments are now after your head." The scarlet-haired girl remarked in a harsh voice as she sat with her arms folded over her chest gazing back at the younger girl's naïve face.

"I-I don't know. But even if I did have a power. I…can't take part in your plan Naoki. It's…just not me." The blonde-haired girl replied as she raised her eyes to gaze back into the prodigy's eerily machinelike eyes.

There was a moment of silence among the crew until the redhead turned to glare back at the blonde with narrowed brown eyes.

"Fine, leave then. Spineless coward. Take your foolish prattling's of peace and go." Naoki spoke in a much colder voice with her cruel words provoking instantaneous hurt in Elle's sensitive amber eyes.

"A-alright. I will." Elle stated in a timid voice as she hung her head before she began to walk away while Naoki glared after her back.

While Katsu stood with a conflicted expression in her eyes as she gazed between her two friends while she watched the blonde depart.

"Hn. And don't expect me to come save you when you get captured again." The scarlet-haired girl called out with her arms crossed over her breasts while her emotionless eyes watched her childhood friend walk away.

"Take care of yourself Elle." Kane commented as he watched Elle walk past him while she briefly cast him a grateful smile.

"I will Kane. You do the same." The blonde-haired girl mumbled as she padded off while the redhead's icy eyes never left her back.

And even though the prodigy never said it aloud.

She knew that Naoki was displeased with her decision.

About one week after that.

Rieko walked down the hall of her vacation estate in her white robes before she came to a stop before her chamber door.

Before she turned the door knob and pushed it open.

Her domineering blue eyes gazed into the darkened room for a brief moment before she closed the door behind her.

And then soon after that she pulled out a chair with a lazy hand.

Before she plopped down onto her round bottom as she leaned back in her seat with her lips curving into a haughty smile.

And then with no warning whatsoever a scarlet blur leaped out at her from the shadows while slashing a sword down at her turned back.

Only for the statuesque woman to spring from her seat with terrifying speed while she now grasped the blade between her fingertips.

All the while as the older woman now found herself staring down at a cloaked attacker's unseen face.

"Congratulations for making it this far. If you tell me who sent you…I might kill you quickly." Rieko spoke in an imposing voice with vapor exuding from her beautiful lips while she gazed down at her cloaked would be assassin.

Only for the much shorter cloaked figure to leap backwards with agility that took even the mighty monarch by surprise.

All the while as the older woman stared back at the disguised fighter with her domineering blue eyes now studying the assassin's movements.

Just as the assassin slid on the floor before she broke out into a blinding run back at the intimidating military woman.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could use some evening entertainment." The platinum-blonde-haired woman purred with her lips curving into a broad smirk just as she dodged another swipe to the face.

Only to find herself blinking her blue eyes in surprise when a boot collided with her belly.

The older woman skidded back on her floor with her eyes widening once more while she continued to increase her speed.

While the cloaked fighter somehow managed to keep up with her movements!

'Impressive…this one is quite skilled! Very rarely do I have to put in this much effort!' Rieko thought with her blue eyes staring thoughtfully ahead as her cloaked attacker lunged forward once again.

And then not even a second later shreds of the cloak fell to her chamber floor below.

While the older woman now held a sword of ice in her right hand.

All the while as she now gazed on with a smile forming upon her lips as she watched half of the assassin's hood plummet to the floor below.

Only for her cold-hearted blue eyes to widen for a final time when she caught sight of long scarlet hair.

As strikingly familiar brown eyes now gazed back at her while the prodigy elegantly landed crouched on all fours gazing up at her stunned face.

"It's…you! You are alive!" The platinum-blonde-haired woman exclaimed with uncharacteristic surprise in her voice while stared down at the now teenage girl's emotionless face.

"Yes Rieko. It's me." The scarlet-haired girl replied as she gazed up at the older woman while she quickly recovered her composure.

Only to burst out into belly shaking laughter with her ice sword disintegrating from her hand.

While she continued to laugh with a smile already returning to her lips.

"My...when I sensed a presence in my room…I never thought it would be you! To be honest I thought you died years ago that was the conclusion that I came to when I recovered your sword! But I see that came back to collect it!" Rieko announced with loud laughter as her belly shook while she placed her fists on her mighty hips.

All the while as she found herself unable to resist grinning as she watched the teenager girl stand up with her brown eyes meeting her gaze.

"I didn't come back for the sword. It was just the first one on the rack. Nothing more. Nothing less." Naoki retorted in a stubborn voice as she sheathed her sword while she proudly gazed away when Rieko smirked from ear to ear.

"Did you hide under my bed just to get a swipe at me? You did, didn't you? I'm not going to lie to you kid. You scare me." The platinum-blonde-haired woman chuckled with a smug grin on her lovely lips while she strode closer.

"I wasn't hiding under your bed. And don't call me kid. My name is Naoki." The scarlet-haired girl declared as she gazed at the wall while the older woman now stood over her with a growing grin on her lips.

"Naoki? As in the old fable? That's your name?" Rieko questioned in a more subdued voice with her breasts at level with the girl's stoic face.

"It's not my birth name. But it's my name now. I chose it myself." Naoki spoke as she folded her arms over her chest while she gazed up at Rieko's intrigued face.

"I see Naoki…it is then. But I have to ask…where have you been all of these years and why are you just now paying me a visit?" The platinum-blonde-haired woman inquired with a finger under her chin while she took note of the machinelike gaze in the girl's brown eyes.

The girl had gained quite the thousand-yard stare since she last saw her.

Something changed in the girl since she last saw her.

But what?

"That's because I couldn't. Sometime after we went our separate ways I was captured and taken to a prison center for gifted children." The scarlet-haired girl announced in an eerily emotionless voice while the older woman now gazed back at her with marginally widened blue eyes.

And with that Rieko found herself spending the next five minutes listening to Naoki recall her tale.

Until she was soon gazing back at the girl with her blue eyes expressing her rare sense of amazement just after the redhead finished her story.

"I escaped several weeks ago. And now I am searching for the masterminds behind its inception." Naoki concluded in a mirthless voice with her murderous brown eyes gazing at the military woman's recovering face.

"I must admit that you've surprised me Naoki. You have grown into a stark contrast from the child that I met in the rain." Rieko spoke in an impressed voice at long last with her blue eyes gazing back at the girl in increased fascination.

'I knew that she had potential but this…' The platinum-blonde-haired woman thought as she watched the teenager gaze back up at her with chilling brown eyes.

"I am no longer that nameless child. She died a long time ago. I came here to see what you knew…to see if you might know about the names of the individuals behind such a place." The scarlet-haired girl stated in a quiet voice while she peered up at the woman with an intently searching gaze.

The monarch's lips creased into a refined frown after she caught the implications behind the girl's query.

"I have many rivals who would be eager to obtain such a powerful warrior in the hopes of gaining an advantage over me. Nothing confirmed of course…but I may be able to assist you in identifying names." Rieko replied in an unfettered voice with her hand resting under her chin while Naoki's cold eyes glance up at her.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with this…" Naoki trailed off in a menacing voice with her obsessed eyes staring back at Rieko's scoffing face.

"Please. I have a code. I don't hurt children. I am insulted that you would even suggest that I would." The platinum-blonde-haired woman huffed with her arms folded over her breasts as the prodigy rolled her eyes up at her.

"You'll have to excuse my skepticism. The amount of people that you've killed speaks otherwise." The scarlet-haired girl commented coolly as she turned to walk away with her cloak over her shoulders while the military woman stared after her in amusement.

"Leaving already?" Rieko pondered with a grin on her lips while she gazed at Naoki's back while the prodigy strode across her floor.

"I didn't come here to socialize with you. I have said all that I needed to say." Naoki spoke bluntly as stood by the windowsill while she turned to glance back at Rieko's smirking face.

Just as the older woman sat back down in her seat as she leaned back in her chair with her hardened blue eyes still gazing back at her.

"I am currently forming an elite fighting force and I would like for you to join us. You should give it some thought…I promise that I will make it worth your while." The platinum-blonde-haired woman purred in a cunning voice with her domineering eyes staring back at the redhead's emotionless face.

"I have no interest in joining your group. My will is my own and I will do things my way." The scarlet-haired girl responded in a soft voice while the older woman sighed as she gazed back with intelligent blue eyes.

"You are just as stubborn as you were back then. But very well…if you should change your mind…you know where to find me." Rieko remarked with a charming smile while she watched in amusement as the girl opened her window.

Just before she turned to gaze back at her for a final time with her silk curtains blowing lightly in the wind behind her.

"If you get in the way of my ambitions…I will kill you Rieko Oshiro." Naoki informed in a callous voice with her chilling brown eyes gazing back at Rieko's still smiling face.

While Rieko stared on in unconcealed entertainment as her curtains flapped about in the evening breeze.

While she caught a final parting glimpse of the prodigy's face.

And then just like that the girl was gone.

All the while as the ruler reclined in her seat with her arms crossed over her breasts while a smirk grew onto her lips.

"How interesting Naoki…you truly did grow strong." The platinum-blonde-haired woman spoke in a pleased voice with her chin resting upon her gloved fist.

Yes indeed.

This truly was a fascinating turn of events.

Days after that.

The prodigy slipped a white combat glove over her right hand while she stared into a shop window with emotionless brown eyes.

Just before she repeated the same procedure with her other hand.

And then she wrapped a heavy white scarf around her neckline while her pendent continued to sway over her chest.

And soon after that she tied a white sash around her waistline.

All the while as she gazed back into the window of the shop with her scarlet hair flowing in the breeze behind her.

While she stared back at her reflection with a newfound expression of identity in her hardened gaze.

And she couldn't help but find herself unable to resist allowing her lips to curl into a smile.

Before she finally turned away with her tabi booted feet striding silently across the pavement while her cloak blew gently in the wind.

While her sword hung from her hip as she gazed ahead with unmistakable purpose in her eyes.

And then not even a second later she leaped into the air leaving nothing but a scarlet blur in her wake while she jumped across the rooftops.

And then later on that very same night…

A scream echoed throughout the air of a wealthy estate while a man collapsed bleeding onto the floor.

Just as a cloaked figure leaped out of an open while the sound of footsteps came rushing around the corner.

Before the body guards burst into the room only to gaze on in horror to find their employer bleeding out before the fireplace.

"Sir!" A bodyguard exclaimed as he rushed over to kneel over the mortally wounded man.

"Find the intruder! They couldn't have gotten far!" Another man shouted out while the other quickly moved to seal off all of the exits.

"Sir…what can you tell us about your attacker?" The first bodyguard questioned in a gentle voice while he stared down at the rasping man's sweating face.

"I-it…it was…a scarlet oblivion." The mob boss croaked out with blood dripping down his chin while his guards stared down at him in bewilderment.

Just as Naoki leaped off the rooftop with a sanguine smile upon her lips as her cloak blew in the wind behind her.

"I…am Naoki…the scarlet soldier of oblivion." Naoki spoke in a pleased voice with her lips pulling into a smirk.

All the while as she elegantly across the rooftops with her soft footsteps resounding into the air as she landed from rooftop to rooftop.

And then just like that she vanished without a trace into the night.

Meanwhile at some point in the weeks following after that.

On the top of a building armed soldiers stood on guard behind their monarch.

While Rieko stared back at a man with practiced coldness in her blue eyes while she watched him turn around to face her.

His neck was tightly bandaged from a recent injury while his lips were curving into a wide smile at the sight of her.

And then he extended his hand for a handshake while she regarded him in boundless distaste.

Her strict blue eyes glanced down at his hand for a fleeting moment before she reached out to grasp onto his hand.

"Lord Rieko. How kind of you to accept my invite." Felix greeted in a joyous voice as he shook hands with Rieko while the woman stared at him coldly.

Elle's stories were enough reason for her to despise him even before she met him.

But the lack of respect in the man's voice only made her hate even him more.

And that was all reason that she needed to begin applying pressure to his hand.

Just as he let out a cry of slight surprise while she glared back at his still grinning face.

"Felix Turner, give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart limb by limb." Rieko declared in a frigid voice with a lethal smile on her beautiful lips while she crushed the man's hand.

Only for her blue eyes to take careful note of the pleased expression in the man's amber eyes.

"Because I! Have! It!" The blond-haired man announced in a victorious voice while the monarch's blue eyes now gazed back at him in surprise.

And then soon after that the older woman released the man's hand in her surprise.

While she gazed back at Felix's face as the young man erupted into maddened laughter.

All the while as her soldiers gazed on perplexed behind her.

While the Felix held his sides as he exploded into roaring laughter with his trench coat flapping about in the breeze.

All the while as Rieko silently gazed on as her predatory blue eyes adopted a cunning gleam with Felix's mad laughter echoing into the air throughout the rooftops.

**AN:**

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and all of the flashback chapters that came before it.**

**This afterword is going to be brief but there are a few things that I want to cover.**

**In this chapter we got to see the ruthlessness and inhumanity of the way that the child soldier complex was run. **

**Children of promising talent are stripped of their names and rendered a number. We'll cover more of the how and why later on in book two. **

**Naoki was their ultimate soldier of sorts, and Katsu could be considered the second strongest after Naoki. But unlike Naoki, who is both power and intelligent, Katsu isn't the smartest person. But she still has a ton of power at her disposal.**

**As we get to see Naoki and Katsu more in the present, we'll find out more about what their power entails and how it stacks up against Azula and Zoe, as well as nonbenders such as Mai and Ty Lee.**

**The boy that Naoki befriended and killed, Yuji was considered to be fairly talented and powerful as well. But the people who oversaw their imprisonment didn't want to risk having too many powered individuals all at once.**

**So, they used Yuji as a means to break Naoki even further. But unbeknownst to them, the act of killing her friend ended up serving to motivate Naoki to seek her freedom.**

**We'll also touch on the fable that Yuji spoke about more later on. And in case anyone is wondering, that is just something that I created for the story. **

**In a way, though Naoki didn't know Yuji very long. Because he was her only interaction in all of that time, he ended up playing a key role in helping her find her new identity. **

**As for Katsu specifically, her intelligence was stunted significantly as a result of her trauma. As a result, she ended up becoming more of a berserker that has a habit of not thinking her actions through. This too we'll explore later on.**

**We also got our first glimpse of how merciless Naoki is in combat with her actions during her escape. **

**And it is also starting to become clear that Rieko will play a huge part in who Naoki is becoming as a person. Despite it being years since they last met, Naoki sought her out. Perhaps it was just to retrieve her sword, or maybe it was something more.**

**I want to state very clearly, that while it might seem like on the surface that Naoki is okay now. That she most certainly isn't. She came out of it with a great deal of power. But there is more to life than power. **

**Naoki has just as much soul searching to do as Elle, and Azula as well. And while it might appear on first glance that she is the perfect child soldier. As we go on, we may find out that Naoki isn't as calm on the inside as she presents herself on the outside.**

**And as for Rieko, we once again saw that unlike Azula and Ozai. She is perfectly capable conversing in an almost laid-back manner with the people around her.**

**And we're also coming to understand that Rieko has a degree of morals, and while they might be messed-up morals. They are morals all the same. As we get to know Rieko better, we'll learn that she has a code of sorts that she lives by. **

**And lastly, as we saw at the end of the chapter. Rieko is willing to make exceptions to her code when it benefits her.**

**She was completely prepared to make good on her word to Elle to punish Felix for his actions against her and other people. But all of that changed when Felix revealed that there was value in her keeping him alive.**

**As for what that value is, and what 'it' entails. We'll have to wait to find out.**

**And with that, our flashback mini arc is finally over.**

**Next chapter we will return to Team Azula in the present.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter eighty-five! The Masked Artist!**


	89. The Masked Artist

**Hey everyone.**

**Here we are with another chapter.**

**As always, I want to shout out in appreciation to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed since the last update.**

**And as usual, if you find the story to your liking please continue to do so.**

_The Masked Artist – Chapter Eighty-Five_

Back in the present at the sage's hut.

The four shaken women sat up on the floor of the hut gazing at one another as they struggled to take in the gravity of all that they just saw.

Before they all turned back to their still unconscious young friend leaning into the princess's ceremonial armor with sympathy over all that the girl had been through.

While Ty Lee once more found herself blinking back angry tears as she clenched her furious fist beside the mutually angered Mai.

The two noblewomen could only stare at their adopted sister with unconcealed sadness over all the pain that she endured.

And Zoe gazed at the younger girl with her hazel eyes expressing unusual concern as she pushed herself up off the floor.

While Azula still sat with Elle's passed out face resting against her chest plate.

All the while as she found herself unable to fight the scowl that was pulling on her crimson lips after she noticed another tear streaming down her handmaid's cheek.

And just like that her smile gave way to a regal scowl as she held a protective arm around the smaller girl's back.

While her mind raced with countless questions regarding all that she saw in her young girlfriend's mind.

"Old woman! When will she awaken from her meditative state?" Azula questioned in a cold voice as she turned to gaze over her armored shoulder with her callous golden eyes observing curiously to see the crone at work over her fire.

The three noblewomen had been pondering that very thought.

And they too turned to the hunched over old woman only to find themselves looking on in inquisitively when they saw her slam her staff down upon the floor.

"Soon but I am not certain when. Now be quiet! I must focus! A dangerous enemy is closing in upon us!" The sage exclaimed in a weathered voice while the four women gazed on with alarmed eyes.

"An enemy? Are speaking of the puppeteer?" The princess demanded in a voice of renewed wrath while she gently laid her unconscious handmaiden upon the floor.

Only for all four of them to spin around and gaze up at the ceiling of the ancient tree when a faint cracking sound resonated into the air.

Tiny bits of dust rained to the floor below as they leaped to their feet with their respective weapons in hand.

And then just like that a small hole was broken through the gigantic tree.

Just as they gazed up with wary looks in their eyes when they heard the same eerie clicking of a mechanical contraption that they heard the forest earlier today.

And that was all the confirmation that they needed to know that it was indeed the puppeteer.

Azula's fist lit up with azure fire as she glared up at the ceiling with a sliver of hidden paranoia in her eyes.

All the while as she gritted her teeth while vowing to herself that the woman would not get her bending!

"So, it is her." Zoe stated in her trademark calm voice with her katana in hand as she gazed up with stony hazel eyes.

"Ty Lee. Hold onto Elle and stay behind me." Mai commented with knives in hand while the acrobat nodded gratefully as she pulled the sleeping girl into her arms.

"Right. Thanks Mai." Ty Lee remarked in a firm voice as she protectively held Elle's unconscious form against her chest.

Just as they all gazed up with widened eyes when fingers slipped through the opening.

Only for Team Azula to turn around with astonishment in their eyes when the old woman's staff emitted a bright light.

And then just like that the humanoid puppet was launched off the tree when the light took the shape of an energy shield that effectively blocked entry through the opening.

The feat of magical prowess had the highborn women staring at the sage's face in amazement.

'How did she do that?' The princess thought with her golden eyes conveying her fascination while the old sage held herself up by her staff.

"What sort of fool do you take me for? No one passes my barrier unless I want them to enter!" The elderly woman declared in a stern voice while the group watched in awe as the barrier formed over the tree.

"Interesting. It appears princess that you truly will not be able to enter without her permission." The captain quipped with a margin of her usual sass while her princess glared at her through the corner of her eye.

All the while as an army of puppets were sprinting in different directions as they ran down many forest pathways.

While the forest continued to take shape as the great tree was soon hidden from view once more.

All the while as Silah leaped down the winding pathway as her blue eyes gazed out from beneath her mask with her pale lips transforming into a smile.

Just as she caught another glimpse of the tree once more before it vanished again not even seconds later.

And so, it went as it continued to appear and disappear throughout the forest with the old sage's magic repeatedly shielding the ancient tree from view.

Until…

Crack!

Team Azula gazed up in surprise when another crack appeared in the wall of the old tree while the sage yet again slammed down her staff.

"I said you will not pass!" The sage shouted in a graveled voice as the barrier swiftly sealed the fractured wall once more.

While the four highborn women once more marveled over the old woman's power while they gazed up at the glowing barrier in unhidden awe.

Only to find themselves spinning around with their eyes widened when they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the tree canopy above them.

Just as more cracks began to rapidly travel down the wall of the ancient tree while particles of wood fell down to the floor below.

All the while as Elle lay motionless in Ty Lee's arms while the unnerved woman stared up in shock as she watched the wall come down.

"Azula…" The brown-haired woman trailed off with a trace of fear in her voice that aggravated the scowling princess.

"Quit your cowering Ty Lee! She's a mere toymaker and nothing more!" The princess barked with her cold eyes glaring up at the collapsing wall while her fist gripped the hilt of her sword.

While she paid no no mind to the looks of disagreement that her two childhood friends were sending her way.

Only to quickly turn around when she heard the sound of more footsteps running up the outside of the massive tree stalk.

Just as the sound of the cracking wall tore into their as the group gazed up with alert eyes as they listened to the footsteps dart up the tree.

Only for their eyes to widen when a lifeless eye peered back down at them through the ruptured wall.

All the while as a bead of sweat dripped down Mai's unnerved forehead as she took a cautious step backward.

While the eye stared back in at them while the princess's golden eyes glared back in response.

And then not a moment later the sound of an explosion rang out into the air above them while dust rained down in their faces.

They all coughed while they covered their mouths only to find themselves gazing up with widened eyes to see that the roof had been completely blown open.

And yet to their shock they watched as the old sage's barrier rapidly spread throughout the ceiling above them.

And just like that the barrier loomed above them while the crone now held up her glowing staff above her head.

Both Azula and Zoe could only stare at the old woman with an impressed look in their eyes.

'She truly is a sage…' The captain thought with her hazel eyes studying the old woman in amazement before she returned her gaze upward.

All the while as they listened to the sound of Nako and Saro darting upstairs in alarm over the previous explosion.

"Damn you…Silah." The elderly woman cursed with her wrinkled hands clutching her staff while the highborn women turned to her in surprise.

It was a name that they all had heard before.

It was the name of an infamous criminal that the Fire Nation had long since placed a bounty on for her brutal attacks against multiple military encampments.

And yet no matter how many bounty hunters were dispatched after her the military was unable to capture her.

And no one who has seen her face ever survived to tell the tale.

They had known that the mysterious puppeteer was a dangerous woman.

But they had never thought that she was Silah of the Pale Desert!

"The one with the bounty that is as big as the Avatar's? That Silah?" Mai asked in a shocked voice while Azula glowered up at the ruptured ceiling.

While Ty Lee sat with Elle in her arms as she gazed up with unnerved eyes into the broken ceiling.

"The one and the same." The sage stated gravely with her glazed eyes staring up into the air while many silhouettes stood in the smoke above them.

"That would explain why they were never able to apprehend her…this is no ordinary opponent." Zoe spoke in a focused voice as she narrowed her hazel eyes while she gazed up into the dispersing smoke.

"She is a fool if she thinks that she can flaunt her face before me and live to tell about it! I promise you that she will regret her arrogance!" Azula hissed with fire exuding from her nostrils while her callous golden eyes glared up into the passing smoke.

Just as the door burst open behind them while they momentarily turned to face Saro and Nako's panicked faces.

"We heard an explosion princess!" Nako exclaimed in her usual skittish voice while Azula turned away as she rolled her golden eyes.

"How astute of you to notice Nako." The princess snorted in a haughty voice that almost verged on fondness as her pilot rushed up behind her.

"Your orders captain?" Saro pondered in a calmer voice while Zoe scowled as she stared up at the smoke covered barrier.

"Stay put…for now." The captain declared in a cool-headed voice with her hazel eyes watching the crimson barrier closely.

All the while as the group stood gazing up at the ceiling as the last of the smoke finally evaporated from the air.

Only for all of their eyes to widen in disbelief at what they saw.

Crouching above them upon the glowing barrier were several peculiar puppets.

Armed and ready as if they were warriors of the flesh.

And standing behind them was an ominously cloaked figure wearing an eerie white mask.

While her blue eyes now gazed back down at them from beneath her mask as her gaze swept about the room.

All the while as Azula and Zoe glared up at her with a murderous look in their eyes that only increased when the puppeteer's eyes landed on the unconscious handmaid.

The acrobat clutched the teenager close to her chest while she directed a sisterly glare up at the foreboding figure.

"You! I am going to make you pay for burning our boats!" The princess snarled in a ruthless voice with lightning crackling over her fingertips while she glared up at the masked puppeteer.

Only for that same familiar mocking chuckle to flow into the air while Azula's eyes burned with even greater rage over the woman's mockery.

"I…have never seen such bizarre weaponry…" The dark-haired man muttered in a composed voice from beside his ever-level-headed captain.

While Nako's blood ran cold as soon as her golden eyes laid on the puppeteer's terrifying mask.

'It's…her!' The royal pilot thought with a sudden rush of fear flowing through her veins as her mouth dropped open in shock.

All the while as the old woman lowered her staff with her glazed eyes still peering up in the proximity of the barrier.

"Silah. We meet again." The elderly woman spoke in a grave voice while the group turned to her in surprise as the cloaked woman gazed down at them.

"Sage Mava. You are even more decrepit than I remember you." Silah commented in a disguised voice with her heartless eyes staring down at the group while Azula gazed furiously between the two of them.

Only just now did the group realize that it was the first time that they heard the old woman's name.

In all the time that they had been there the sage had never told them her name.

Moreover, they couldn't help but find themselves curious why the two almost sounded like they knew each other.

"She's ignoring us." Ty Lee stated with her arm around Elle's side while Azula's fist lit up in blue fire.

"It's called old age. You should try it sometime." The sage scoffed while the princess stepped up behind her with her domineering golden eyes glaring at her back.

"Old hag! I demand that you explain yourself right now." Azula ordered in a commanding voice while looming over the old woman's hunched over back.

Just as she turned around when she heard the sound of someone taking a fearful step backwards.

They all turned their heads with confusion in their eyes to see Nako shaking in even greater terror than usual.

"Are you alright Nako?" Mai asked with a trace of concern in her voice while Nako gazed up at Silah with pale countenance.

All the while as they listened to the unnerving sound of more puppets running up the tree while they gazed up in alarm.

"I-I've seen that mask before." Nako blurted out to the shock of her companions with her hands shaking at her hips while Azula rounded around to stare at her with demanding golden eyes.

"Unlike you Mava. I do not rot and I do not wither. I…am eternal." The puppeteer boasted with her emotionless blue eyes staring down at the group while her puppets took position behind her.

"Where?" The princess hissed with fire escaping her lips while her pilot swallowed audibly.

"W-when I fist joined the military I was placed in a squad of recruits. It…was supposed to be routine training and it was. Until one day our commanding officer gave us the order to apprehend a masked criminal…he set out to capture her and my comrades chased her into the forest." The royal pilot explained in a quiet voice while her friends listened with surprise in their eyes.

All the while as they gazed up at the cloaked puppeteer with a newfound understanding that she was even more dangerous than they first took her to be.

"And then what happened Nako?" Zoe queried as she gazed at her squeamish friend with a grimace already forming upon her lips.

"You saw her power before?" Azula inquired in a cold voice as she gazed out of the corner of her eye at her pilot's pitifully terrified face.

"If it is the young Component that you are after. You are wasting your time. She would make a poor fit for your patchwork. Put your needles into her and the power will transfer to a new holder. All that will remain is a powerless husk." The elderly woman declared with her aged hand gripping her staff while the group bristled in alarm.

And the princess now directed a much colder stare up at the masked woman with her nostrils releasing puffs of blue fire.

While her two childhood friends protectively shielded the motionless teenager from the puppeteer's chilling gaze.

Just as the strange woman broke out into another mocking chuckle as she still gazed down at the sleeping girl.

"And you think I don't already know that? Fool. I don't want her dead. I want her alive." Silah declared with her robed sleeve pointing down through the barrier at the teenager's unconscious face.

As soon as those words were uttered the highborn women glared up at her with murderous stares that could make even the best of warriors piss their pants.

"No princess! I didn't see her power! I didn't see anything because I fled! I heard their screams and I took off on my steed!" Nako confessed in a shameful voice as she averted her eyes from the gazes of the astonished group.

All the while as Azula glared up at Silah with a frigid stare of her own.

She just knew that the woman was smiling underneath her mask!

"You…fled?" Saro asked in a taken aback voice that was shockingly devoid of judgement while Nako rapidly nodded her head.

"I-I never wanted to be on the frontlines because I'm craven! That's why I applied to work on the princess's royal ship! Because I wanted to be as far away from the battlefield as possible!" The royal pilot exclaimed in an embarrassed voice while her friends gazed at her in a bewildered silence.

Both Mai and Ty Lee were gazing at the pilot in pity.

And Zoe herself was just gazing at the younger woman with calm hazel eyes.

And not a moment later the sound of the pilot yelping in pain echoed into the air while Nako recoiled as she nursed the welt on her forehead.

"Stop being such a cry baby Nako!" The princess barked with her hand falling back to her hip while her lifelong friends sweatdropped as the humiliated pilot rapidly nodded her head.

"Y-yes princess." Nako mumbled as she rubbed at her forehead while Azula just scowled down at her with annoyed golden eyes.

It was yet another baffling sight to the two noblewomen.

Normally they would expect Azula to cruelly berate a soldier for openly confessing that they fled the battlefield.

But Nako proved that she wasn't a coward when she saved the princess's life back on the isle.

And Azula was showing that she recognized that.

"The time is drawing near." The sage stated in a mysterious voice as she leaned on her staff while the group turned to once in puzzlement once more.

"So, it has. The stars have begun to align." The puppeteer responded in a distorted voice while Team Azula gazed between them in growing confusion.

"We were friends once you and I." The elderly woman muttered in something akin to a disappointed voice while the group listened in growing disbelief.

"In another age. In another time." Silah remarked in a dismissive voice as she sunk into a combat stance with her fingers flexing before her masked face.

"I see…I thought that you might say that. Can't say I didn't try." The sage sighed as she raised her head with her staff clutched in hand.

"Enough talk! You came here to hunt us. Well here we are." The captain called out as she stepped forward with her katana in hand while she glared up at the masked puppeteer.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now seems like a fine time to pry that mask off and burn your face to ashes!" Azula snapped as she clenched a burning fist before her face only for the rage in her eyes to grow when Silah chuckled tauntingly once more.

"I don't quite think you two quite understand. We are not equals. You are prey." The puppeteer announced in a sanguine voice with her robed hands raising into the air while the two mighty firebenders glared daggers up at her.

"It doesn't matter what you do Silah. You cannot get past the barrier of the Sentinel Tree." The elderly woman retorted with her staff held above her head while the group listened to her in fascination.

'The Sentinel Tree? So, that's what this is…some kind of mystical tree…' The princess thought with her cold golden eyes gazing around her at the luminescent barrier.

Only for the sound of rocks breaking to rupture into the air as the group spun around to gaze up at the masked woman.

Just as all of their eyes widened as they watched rocks levitate into the air above the puppeteer's head as they began rapidly forming into a gigantic boulder.

"She's an earthbender…" Zoe stated with her cold eyes gazing upward while Azula scoffed from where she stood beside her.

"I don't care what she is. I am going to kill her." Azula hissed as she stepped forward with lightning churning at her fingertips.

Only to pause in her tracks as she turned around to glare down at the old woman when her staff intercepted her path.

"Stay inside the barrier! As you stand now neither one of you can defeat her in open combat." The sage advised curtly as the others gazed on warily while the princess spewed fire from her lips in offense.

"You underestimate your Crown Princess once again old woman. I am more than capable of defeating her." The princess snapped with venom in her voice while her captain gazed on curiously beside her.

"Azula…maybe you should listen to her." Ty Lee spoke up from behind her friend while her fellow noblewoman scoffed at the suggestion of Azula listening to anyone.

"No, you cannot! It is impossible to defeat Silah if one does not possess the secrets of her power!" The elderly woman exclaimed as she turned away from the princess's glacial gaze.

"What is the secret to her power?" The captain pondered in a more respectful voice only to gaze on in disbelief when the old woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." The sage admitted bluntly while her audience nearly fell over in surprise as they stared at her in surprise.

"You don't know?" Azula repeated in a snide voice while she stared hard at the sage's weathered face.

"No, I do not! Not even I know the secret to the workings of Silah's power." The elderly woman barked in a harsh voice while the royal woman stared at her with irate golden eyes.

Only for the pilot's voice to snap them all back to reality.

"Uh. Is anyone else seeing how big that rock is?" Nako asked in a frightened voice as the others turned to gaze high in the air.

Only for all of their eyes to widen once more as they watched chunks of rock merge into the rapidly enlarging boulder.

Just as another cloaked figure leaped down beside the puppeteer while the enormous chunk of earth continued to expand at an alarming rate.

Until….

The mammoth rock floated into the air above the ancient tree while the puppeteer now gazed down at their shocked faces with malicious blue eyes.

"It's…huge!" Mai exclaimed in an unnerved voice as she stood protectively over the slumbering Elle while Ty Lee's mouth also dropped open in awe.

While the princess and her strongest soldier gazed up with their eyes narrowing as they watched dust rain down upon them.

"Are…we going to survive that?" The royal pilot queried in a fearful voice as she swallowed while her monarch rolled her golden eyes.

"Please. It's just a big rock! I can shoot that down with ease!" The princess scoffed with lightning sparking at her two fingertips.

While she turned to regard her handmaiden's slumbering face through the corner of her eye as she clenched her jaw together.

'No one is going to take my Elle from me! She's mine and mine alone!' Azula thought with her domineering eyes narrowing into murderous slits as her boots slid on the floor.

Only for her attention to be quickly regained by sage when the old woman's staff lit up with great power once more.

The great light shone into the chamber while Azula's forces regarded the crone in awe.

All the while as Silah's mocking chuckles resonated into the air.

"No matter what you do you cannot breach this barrier!" The sage announced with her wrinkled hands holding her staff high above her.

While a rush of wind swept into the air as the others covered their mouths in surprise.

"We shall see Mava. We shall see." Silah remarked in an eerie voice before she nimbly leaped away with her cloak flowing in the winds.

While her cloaked puppet jumped along beside her as they landed high above on a tree branch.

All the while as the stone monolith plummeted through the skies at an astonishing rate towards the destroyed room.

Just as Jiao came bursting into the room only for her blue eyes to widen in fright as the earthen behemoth plummeted towards the barrier.

"Zoe-" The dark-haired woman began only to be cut off when the captain's strong hand seized her by the arm.

"Quickly! We need to get downstairs! If that breaches the barrier the weakest among us may not survive!" The captain shouted in an urgent voice as she slung the surprised younger woman over her back while her fellow noblewomen hurried nodded in agreement.

And just like that the acrobat lifted the handmaid over her shoulder while the markswoman grasped onto her wrist.

While Mai broke out into a run with her adopted sister's backpack over her shoulder while she pulled the two after her.

"Curse this infernal puppeteer!" The princess yelled out in a furious voice as her lightning dispersed while she broke out in a sprint beside her childhood friends.

As they took off running towards the staircase while large rocks pelted the barrier from above.

Saro and Nako followed suit as they gazed over their shoulder in unhidden awe of the old woman's power.

"I already told you that you will not pass!" The elderly woman called out in a forceful voice with her energy firing into the air.

While Azula glanced over her shoulder with her golden eyes widening marginally as she watched the energies begin to clash.

Before she darted down the staircase with her cold eyes never leaving her serving girl's position upon the acrobat's back.

While they all ran rapidly down the shuddering staircase as they listened to the tree rumble above them.

And just like that the gigantic monolith slammed into the sparking barrier while the cloaked puppeteer observed from above with a confident smile on her lips.

All the while as Mava's determined shouts split the air as the old sage howled at the top of her lungs.

While their energies sparked dangerously as the two engaged in a deadly standoff.

And then not a moment later a thunderous explosion shook the forest.

While the princess's forces turned to gaze over their shoulders in alarm to find themselves watching the floor exploding above them.

And soon after that an endless sea of debris rained down upon them.

Mere minutes later…

The group pushed themselves out of the rubble as they coughed with dust and smoke filling the air.

Only to gaze up in shock to see that the upper staircase was completely destroyed.

And the upper portion of the tree was gone.

And the barrier…

The reddened energy barrier crackled as it began to slowly break apart while they gazed up in disbelief.

"The old sage…" Zoe trailed off in a quiet voice as she stood up with Jiao coughing behind her.

While her monarch pushed herself up from beneath a rock as she glared up with enraged golden eyes.

"Is she…dead?" Saro questioned in a confused voice as Nako shakily stood behind him.

While Ty Lee knelt on her good foot with Elle asleep over her shoulder as she swallowed in concern.

All the while as Mai brushed her arms off as she gazed up with worried tawny eyes.

"That damned puppeteer! If the old hag is dead I will have her torn apart limb by limb!" Azula bellowed with rage in her voice as she clencher her fists in her fury.

There were so many things that she still needed to ask the sage.

And if the old woman is truly gone…

Then she may never find the answers to the questions that they seek!

That was when all of them gazed up with narrowed eyes to find a masked face gazing down at them through the smoke.

"How unfortunate Mava…you have grown weak in your golden years. It truly is a shame." The puppeteer muttered in a distorted voice with her heartless eyes scanning the ruptured staircase below.

Before her gaze settled on the passed-out teenager once more while Team Azula stood protectively over the unconscious handmaiden.

The weaker members of the group nervously stepped back just as the captain stepped forward with her icy hazel eyes glaring upward.

"I have had enough of this shit. No more games! If you want to fight then let's go!" The captain exclaimed as she drew her sword while her princess scowled in agreement.

"Indeed. My sentiments exactly." The princess snarled with her hand upon the hilt of her sword while the others gazed on warily behind her.

"She's going to pay for what she did to Togan." The dark-haired man stated darkly with his fists lit a fire.

"Azula. We'll look after Elle." Mai informed as she clutched her knives while Azula nodded before her turned her vengeful gaze up to the masked woman.

Only for all of Azula's forces to listen closely when they heard the same eerie scuttling of puppets scampering up the side of the damaged tree.

All the while as they stared up at the ominous woman trying to decipher how she was able to control so many puppets.

Just as the many puppets leaped down onto the broken staircase while the group's eyes grew wide as they watched the army pour in.

"There's so many!" Ty Lee yelled out as she backed away with Elle in her arms while she listened to the sound of the puppets scuttling down the walls.

While Azula's lips pursed into a beautiful scowl as she stared up at the puppets with her golden eyes narrowed into a murderous glare.

"I have been following you two for weeks now." Silah stated as her voice echoed throughout the ancient tree while the group backed into a circle.

"We know." Zoe spoke with an edge to her voice with a muscular arm shielding Jiao's smaller frame while she stood before the seductress.

"But what you don't know…is why. I was hired to assassinate the both of you on the isle." The puppeteer remarked with her voice flowing all around the inside of the tree while the two powerful firebenders eyes flashed in growing rage.

"So…my fat uncle hired you to kill me, did he?" Azula demanded in a frozen voice with her burning fists clenching in her rage while her childhood friends shivered behind her.

Only for her eyes to fury to grow by tenfold when the woman's echoing voice laughed in response.

"No. Your uncle is much too righteous to ever openly consent to assassination. But the nobles who hired me on the other hand…" Silah trailed off in a cruel voice while Azula's entire body now trembled in boiling fury.

While her boots slid upon the floor as she exhaled fire from her furious nostrils.

All the while as her subordinates barring her captain backed away in fear of her explosive temper.

"It would seem as if our suspicions were right after all…this means that at least one noble house has turned traitor." The captain commented in a composed voice with her sword in hand while her princess's eyes shook in fury.

"Nobles hired you! I demand that you tell me who! I'll burn each and every one of them at the stake! Right after I am finished making an example of you!" The princess roared with fire streaming forth from her mighty fists.

While her callous eyes watched the puppets take position on the walls above them just as the artist laughed once more.

"Who knows? Maybe it's someone standing beside you. Perhaps it's the person you trusted the most." The puppeteer called out in demented laughter while the princess's golden eyes darted around in renewed paranoia while her glare landed on her fearful childhood friends.

"Don't listen to her Azula! We wouldn't do that!" The brown-haired woman shouted as she reached out to touch her friend's seething shoulder while golden eyes still glared back at her.

"If it is our lives that you are after…then what caused you to stay your hand? Why didn't you kill us on the isle?" Zoe inquired in a hardened voice with her focused hazel eyes gazing up while Azula snarled beside her.

"You were all supposed to quietly die on the isle and the news of your deaths was to be delivered to my employer. And if your noble uncle didn't ask what was to befall then it couldn't have possibly stained his honor. And I almost went through with it." Silah spoke from all around in a sadistic voice while all but Zoe and Azula shuddered as her voice traveled down their spines.

Azula's eyes shone with a newfound rage toward her uncle while she ground her teeth together.

'I am going to make Iroh pay for this! I'll make sure of it!' Azula thought with her fist crushing the hilt of her sword while she spun around glaring around her.

"But then I never expected that you would be in possession of the Component! I do apologize about the run in with Hoshin! I was hoping to trigger her power a second time but it seems that I only triggered your tears." The puppeteer announced in distorted maniacal laughter while her echoing words provoked a deep sense of rage from the highborn women below.

The demented laughter echoed all throughout the inside of the ancient tree while each of their expressions flashed with boiling fury.

But none more so than Azula herself.

The princess gazed upward with her golden eyes brimming wide in bloodthirsty anger while her childhood friends shook in rage beside her.

And the pilot shivered as she trembled in fear behind her monarch.

While Saro stared up with a composed countenance with Jiao now gazing around with increasingly frightened eyes.

And the captain too stared up at the towering tree with her hazel eyes narrowing in wrath.

"I am going to tear out your tongue and burn it to ashes! I'll kill you!" The princess bellowed with hot lightning shooting into the inner core of the tree while her companions covered their faces.

Only for all of them to spin around as they gazed around in alarm when they heard the ground rumble all around them.

And then all of the sudden they slid back as they watched in shock as the entire tree began to plunge underground at a terrifying rate.

"She's earthbending the tree into the depths of the earth!" Saro shouted in a stunned voice as Zoe gazed up with marginally widened eyes.

"How is her earthbending so strong!" The markswoman blurted out in a shocked voice as she held onto Ty Lee's arm while Elle still slept motionless over the acrobat's shoulder.

"Azula! What do we do!" Ty Lee cried out as she turned to the royal woman's seething face while Azula's golden eyes grew wide in murderous wrath.

"Incredible…I haven't seen earthbending this powerful since…" The captain muttered with her strong hand tightly gripping her partner's own while the younger woman hid behind her tall back.

All the while as the puppeteer's chilling laughter continued to ring in their ears.

"Azula...Zoe...I knew that I had to have the both of you from the moment I first saw you. Your powers are just simply phenomenal! I was going to take them after your battle with the Avatar! That is the one and only reason why I accepted the assassination order in the first place!" Silah exclaimed in a perverse voice with her blue eyes widening in blood lust beneath her wooden mask.

While the terrifying declaration prompted the benders and nonbenders below alike to stare up in a horrified silence.

Never before have they ever encountered anyone with the power to steal another person's bending!

All the while as the princess's proud golden eyes sparked with paranoia as she clenched her jaw in bubbling rage.

"You will not take my bending! It belongs to me and me alone!" Azula snarled in a vicious voice as she spewed fire from her nostrils like a vengeful dragon.

"She truly is after our bending." Zoe stated in a rigid voice with her hazel eyes hardening in determination while Jiao swallowed in fear behind her.

"Out of all of the tends of thousands of firebenders that I have come across! I have never seen one capable of wielding a blue flame or one that was in possession of such tremendous physical might! I haven't witnessed such power since the days of Jaran. But to answer your question Zoe…the reason why I stayed my hand…" The puppeteer called out in an eerily unhinged voice with her voice flowing into her increasingly unnerved opponents' ears.

The ground shook on all directions as their feet slid across the wooden flooring.

While Azula and Zoe shared a momentary look before the captain fired her grappling line into the tree above them.

With Saro following suit soon afterward only for his eyes to widen in alarm when the psychotic artist's voice echoed down upon them once more.

"Is because your bending is not ripe yet!" Silah shouted in a voice of unfathomable depravity while the princess's forces stared up in uncharacteristic disbelief.

The seven stood there upon the rumbling ground with their speechless eyes contemplating the monstrous artist's words.

"Ripe?" Nako breathed from beside her enraged princess while Azula's callous eyes grew wide in soaring paranoia.

"Azula…I was astounded when I saw your innovative firebending defense and your mastery of lightningbending is without flaw! And you Zoe…words can't even begin to describe your revolutionary retroactive firebending technique!" Silah stated in a deranged voice with her masked face gazing down into their bewildered eyes.

While Zoe's eyes widened in unmistakable rage as all but Saro turned to cast her a puzzled glance.

All the while never mistaking the questioning glare that Azula was now sending her way.

"Retroactive firebending Zoe?" The princess demanded with both anger and curiosity in her cold voice while she stared harshly at her two subordinates unusually quiet faces.

Only for her fury to increase by tenfold when her strongest soldier turned ignored her query.

"How the fuck…do you know about that?" The captain hissed with her hazel eyes taking on a more ruthless gleam while she tightly held onto her lover's wrist.

"You've never told me about this retroactive firebending Zoe. I mean I get not telling the princess but me? I'm hurt." Jiao commented in a voice of feigned sadness as she shivered when Azula turned to glare at her through the corner of her domineering eye.

"That's because you would sell us out if you ever met someone with more coin!" The dark-haired man accused with his words causing all but his captain to stare incredulously at the seductress's pouting face.

"No, I would not." The dark-haired woman sniffed with her arms latching onto the noblewoman's toned bicep.

While sweat dripped down her forehead as she felt the princess's terrifying eyes stare through the back of her head.

Only for the lunatic artist to inadvertently save her from the monarch's wrath.

"Any other firebender would have died in that mine field. But not you…you used your ingenious technique to escape." The puppeteer answered in a distorted voice with a growing smile beneath her mask while the others still gazed at the captain's pissed off face bewilderment.

While Zoe ignored Azula's glacial death stare as she glared at Mai's grimacing face through the corner of her narrowed eye.

All the while as she recalled her near death experience in the explosion.

The captain dropped through the depths of the earth with land mines exploding all around her while her hair blew in her widened hazel eyes.

While her armor crumbled away under the force of the detonating explosives.

Just as a bright light began to emanate from her body while she plunged through combusting rocks.

All the while as tiny embers radiated from her hair while her eyes grew wide in indescribable rage.

And then not even a moment later a powerful explosion of firebending burst forth from her entire being while her grappling line fired high into the air.

And soon after that she was soaring high into the air with an unspeakably hot flame consuming her entire body.

While she swung with astonishing grace through the detonating mine field with her heavy combat boots propelling her out of reach of the lethal explosion.

And just like that the mighty captain just barely managed to out jump landmine after landmine with her enraged voice echoing throughout the depths of the earth.

"I am going to kill you House Lin!" Zoe roared in a seething voice with her eyes wide in fury like never before while she soared out of reach of the explosion.

Before she finally burst free from the pit with her injured body barreling through scores of jagged rocks.

While she panted for air with her bloodstained face gazing up into the distance with her teeth grinding together in her rage.

She barely made it out alive.

Had it not been for that she would have almost certainly perished in that explosion.

The captain's lips creased into a scowl while she paid no mind to the questioning stares from her companions.

While she turned away from her fellow noblewoman's flinching faces as she forced herself to take a calming breath.

Just before she raised her razor-sharp eyes to glare up at the crumbling staircase while the puppeteer's laughter echoed into their ears once more.

"If I take your bending now then I will never be able to take full advantage of your incomplete techniques. To that end…my prey. I will only take you at your strongest." Silah declared in a cruel voice with her arrogant voices stunning the group below.

The shear arrogance of the artist's words had all seven gazing up at the masked woman in disbelief.

While Azula and Zoe's eyes were now boiling over in boundless rage over the puppeteer's belief that their bending was hers to claim.

"You are a fool…Silah. You should has taken our bending when you had the chance." The captain spoke in a frigid voice as she hardened her hazel gaze while her princess snarled in agreement.

"Indeed. Because that chance that chance was the only one that you were ever going to get!" The princess bellowed with hot lightning exploding from her fingertips while her friends fearfully backed away.

All the while as the ground rumbled all around them as they watched in alarm as the tree continued to sink into the earth below.

"I…don't believe it…so t-that's what she meant by ripe." The brown-haired woman breathed in a terrified voice with her little sister's face buried in her shoulder while her fellow noble held onto her wrist.

While Mai's tawny eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she saw a second horde of puppets burst into the ruptured roof.

All the while as all of their eyes widened collectively as they watched the bizarre contraptions descend upon them.

Just as the artist's twisted voice echoed all throughout the depths of the ancient tree while a chill traveled down their spines.

"Perhaps prey was the wrong choice of words. You two are not my prey." The puppeteer remarked in a heartless voice with her boots pushing up off the wall.

Just as she leaped into the air with her blue eyes wide in malicious bloodlust as she fell upon her corned opponents with her puppets surrounding her on all sides.

"You are my harvest!" Silah roared with her depraved words bounding off the walls of the ancient Sentinel Tree and down into the ears of her targets below.

The group stood upon the eroding floor with all of their eyes agape in shock over both their attackers' words and her ominous power.

All the word as the word 'harvest' rang out into their speechless minds.

Even the princess and the captain were stunned by the artist's monstrous words.

Just as the pilot's frightened voice tore the princess back to reality.

"W-what are we going to do princess!" The royal pilot cried out in terror with her feet buckling upon the rumbling floor.

Only for an explosion of brilliant lightning to explode before their blinded eyes.

Boom!

Azula slid back with her teeth gritted together as she glared high into the air while dust rained down upon them.

Only for her callous golden eyes to widen in shock when the puppets plunge through the sparking electricity.

Just as they felt the tree sunk underground at a rate so terrifying that they were sent reeling over backwards.

And not even a second later they plunged through the crumbling floor below!

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a fearful voice as Mai now hung from a knife that was buried in the side of the tree.

All the while as it continued to plummet at a terrifying rate with debris raining down into their widened eyes.

And Azula now hung from the wall with Nako hanging from her palm while her shocked subject gazed up into her callous golden eyes.

"Princess…" Nako gasped out in a voice of endless admiration while Azula regarded her with frigid golden eyes.

There was no doubt in her mind that she and her Crown Princess truly were friends!

Only for princess to turn her eyes upward with more lightning churning from her two fingertips while her enraged roars echoed throughout the hollow tree.

While Zoe and Saro swung from their rope lines only for their eyes to widen when they saw the puppets release a round of explosives from their mouths!

And then just like that the princess's forces watched in disbelief when a volley of bombs was rained down upon them.

"Zoe!" Jiao screamed in a frantic voice as she hung from the noblewoman's neckline while Zoe held onto her with a muscular arm.

"I've got you Jiao! It's going to be okay!" Zoe assured in a protective voice as she swiftly crushed the smaller woman in her mighty arms as they swung in the air.

While the seductress hid face first into her armored bust.

And then the bombs exploded high above them while their distressed shouts rung out into the air.

Just as Azula hurled a gigantic ball of lightning into the skies above as she fell with the terrified pilot in hand.

While multiple rounds of blue and orange firebending went off in unison with the detonating bombs.

Just as they were all sent free falling into the hidden depths of the Forgetful Valley.

All the while as Silah's psychotic laughter echoed into their ears.

And then all that remained was an unsettling silence.

**AN:**

**Alright, so we learned quite a bit in this chapter. And I hope everyone enjoyed how quickly Silah went from quietly stalking to full out monster in a matter of minutes.  
**

**After a long time since her initial debut. We are finally going to see Silah fight Team Azula. This is the second big battle of book one, the first being against Team Avatar.**

**There will be several big battles with Silah over the course of the series, as she will be a major enemy in many arcs to come.**

**If anyone is wondering why Elle is still asleep, that is because Silah interrupted Mava before she could finish the ritual. As a result, Elle is still unconsciously awakening her chi while Team Azula fight for their lives and hers.**

**We also learned that Silah was hired to kill Azula by Fire Nation nobles that were working directly with Iroh to overthrow Azula and Ozai.  
**

**However, the nobles didn't know that they were hiring someone even more monstrous than their Crown Princess. And they also knew nothing of Silah's powers. They didn't realize that she was simply toying with them, and that she had a greater agenda than getting paid.  
**

**Additionally, we learned that Nako is the sole survivor of a group of Fire Nation recruits that Silah slaughtered. Which explains why Nako wanted to work on Azula's personal airship, because she felt like it was the safest place to be. **

**And despite her efforts, she is still finding herself in the exact sort of terrifying situations that she wanted to avoid in the first place. But even though Nako may have cowardly tendencies. We have also seen that she can be incredibly brave and we will see that again in the big fight against Silah.**

**We also saw another glimpse of how Azula is growing as a person when she saved Nako at the end of the chapter. **

**And also, we discovered that Silah and Mava were once friends. This means that as horrible as Silah is, she wasn't always a monster. We'll touch more on Silah and Mava's former friendship as the story goes on.**

**And we also learned why Silah let Azula go on the island. It wasn't because she was incapable of fighting Team Azula. It was because in her eyes Azula and Zoe are a harvest.**

**To her, benders are like produce growing in a garden. Sure, you can plug a half ripe tomato and eat it as is. But it won't taste as good, as if it was harvested in its prime.**

**This serves as a helpful hint about the way Silah's powers work. It tells us that maybe once she takes someone's bending it cannot be refined any further. And that she prefers to kill her victims when they have reached their peak.**

**And it also shows how arrogant Silah is to think that she will always win, no matter how strong Azula and Zoe become.**

**And that brings me to Zoe's technique. I previously stated that Zoe's hidden technique was something that we would touch on later. And eventually I will explain Zoe's ability in greater detail.**

**But for the time being, I will just state that Zoe's 'retroactive' firebending is much like a tank of fuel that Zoe can tap into whenever the need should arise. It is also the precise reason why Zoe has such monstrous stamina.**

**And her ability is also something that we will see in action in the big battle.**

**In this fight we'll get to all of Team Azula in action. And we'll also get to see Azula use her strategic mind as she tries to decipher the nature of Silah's powers.**

**Silah is going to be a huge enemy for both Azula and Zoe. And this battle will serve to cement what will become an ongoing struggle between Azula and Zoe, and Silah.**

**I also want to state that Silah is going to play a significant role in Azula's eventual mental collapse that will come later on in book one. **

**And in some ways, her actions will be just as great as Ozai and Ursa's. ****In their own way, they both abandoned Azula and never showed her the love that she truly needed when she was growing up.**

**And while Azula struggles to overcome her inner turmoil and find her place in the world. Here comes Silah, a person even more monstrous than herself that is capable of bypassing her defenses.**

**Silah flips Azula's world upside down. Azula has always seen herself as the predator, as a princess with the divine right to rule. And yet despite Azula's immense power and high status, she still finds herself with her back pushed against the wall when it comes to Silah.**

**And on top of all of that, Silah's power is something that Azula has never encountered before. ****And even though Azula would never admit it out loud. Somewhere deep inside of Azula she finds the concept of someone taking her bending unnerving.  
**

**And ****ultimately, Silah is someone that will make Azula feel doubt.**

**None of the enemies that Azula has met so far are capable of terrorizing her in ways that she never expected to be subjected to. And that will present us with a unique opportunity to watch and see how Azula reacts to being on the defense. **

**Anyhow, with that said. That will be it for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter eighty-six! Below! **


	90. Below

**Hello everyone.**

**Here we are again.**

**I want to thank everyone for the ton of favorites and follows that came in since the last update as well as everyone who reviewed!**

**And as always if you find the story worthy please continue to do so.**

_Below – Chapter Eighty-Six_

Team Azula's shouts rang into the air as they rolled to a stop in a damp cavern panting for air.

The two noblewomen rasped with sweat on their brows as they frantically gazed down at their unconscious little sister.

Only for the two of them to sigh in relief when they saw that the handmaiden was unharmed.

Just as Azula dropped to the ground with her dark hair sticking to her face.

While Nako sat on her knees with a hand over her chest as she breathed heavily while her fearful golden eyes glanced around the darkened cavern.

Just as blue fire lit up the large cavern.

"Damn that wretched freak! I am going to kill her slowly!" Azula snarled as she swatted her hair from her furious golden eyes while she glanced about the cavern.

"Thank you, princess." Nako breathed as she sat up beside Azula while she gazed at the royal woman with a small smile.

To which she simply received a curt nod while the princess's golden eyes swept about.

Just before her cold gaze landed on her prone handmaid with her lips pursed into a regal scowl.

And even though she wouldn't say it out loud.

She couldn't help but breath quietly in relief to know that her young girlfriend was unharmed.

'Why hasn't Elle woken up yet! Did the puppeteer interrupt the ritual by attacking the sage? Or is it something else?' The princess thought with her callous eyes staring at her serving girl's sleeping face while her childhood friends fretfully gazed around the cavern.

Just as they spun around to watch Saro drop onto the cavern floor with a light stream of blood dripping down his cheek.

As he took a heavy breath while the princess called out to him.

"Saro! Where is Zoe and her peasant?" Azula questioned sternly as she with her katana in hand as she stood up while the man turned to face her.

"We got separated in the fall!" Saro stated in a rushed voice as quickly stood up while they gazed warily around the now dimly lit cavern.

In an upper cavern Zoe dropped through the bursting earth with her line swinging high above her while Jiao held onto her neck.

Just as the sound of another round of explosions rocketed off below that prompted Team Azula to gaze up in returning alarm.

Boom!

The cavern shook with a distant tremor while the captain soared through the air with her focused hazel eyes gazing behind her.

While a slew of armed puppets chased after her with astonishing precision.

All the while with their mouths open as they released another flurry of bombs as the soldier rapidly swung out of the blast radius.

'How do these things move with such dexterity? She's controlling them somehow…but how?' Zoe thought with her fire illuminating the tunnel just as her companion shouted in fright.

"Zoe! Up above!" Jiao called out with her blue eyes gazing above them in fear as another slew of puppets leaped down at them from overhead.

Just as the mighty warrior propelled herself forward with her hazel eyes taking on a colder tint while the horde surrounded her on all angles.

Only for her heavy combat boots to suddenly rebound off a rock wall as she backflipped with her partner crying out in alarm.

And then not even a second later the firebender blocked the swing of a puppet's blade with her unsheathed katana.

Before she savagely smashed her boot in the face of a dimly lit puppet soldier while it crashed into the wall with a resounding thud.

While the captain flew through the air with puppets besieging them from every corner.

And just like that the noblewoman and the puppets were locked into a fierce bout of airborne combat.

Zoe's battle cries rang out through the underground caverns while the fearsome firebender warded off one puppet after another.

While her hazel eyes danced about in the flame lit tunnel as she quickly caught the arm of another mechanized puppet.

All the while as she slammed her into the chest of another as it was rammed straight through exploding rocks.

Only to rapidly gaze upward when a cloaked puppet slammed its blade into hers as she gritted her teeth while they swung through the tunnel network.

While her narrowed hazel eyes now gazed back into expressionless green eyes from beneath its hood.

All the while as she fended off the swings of two more puppets with her alert eyes never leaving the cloaked puppet's shadowed face.

Slam!

Another puppet was sent hurling back into a slab of rock while the noblewoman clashed with the hooded puppet.

'There is something different about this one…it is stronger than the others…' The captain thought with her cold eyes staring back into the masked puppet's darkened green eyes.

Then and that very moment she watched with marginally widening hazel eyes as the walls around them began to earthbend once more.

While her eyes flickered about in the tunnel with the younger woman's arms still wrapped around her neckline.

Just as more puppets plunged down at them from above!

The nimble warrior swung in a rapid circle as she quickly kicked another puppet out of her way.

Before a powerful stream of flames finally sent the hooded puppet soaring with its back into a mound of dirt.

All the while as she gazed about with her still widening eyes observing the earth rapidly shifting above them.

Before she propelled herself through the volley of puppets with a stream of fire bursting forth from her booted feet.

Just as her fist grasped a flailing puppet by the face as they dropped through the plummeting rocks below.

While they fell through cavern after cavern before they crashed down into the wet floor of the lower cave with the rest of the group quickly turning to notice their fall.

And not even a second later Jiao jumped off the noblewoman's back as she slid down upon the damp floor.

All the while as she and the others watched with guarded eyes as the mighty captain straddled a struggling puppet.

Just before the warrior's slammed its head into the cavern floor while a resounding crack split into the air.

"Zoe! You caught one. Well done." The princess spoke as she brushed herself off with the others following after her.

Just as they all came to a stop before the captain while all but the princess gazed down at the destroyed puppet in growing discomfort.

"Those things give me the creeps…just like that lunatic puppeteer." Mai stated in a disgusted voice as she gazed down at the puppet in unease.

"Yeah. This isn't pink. Not pink at all." Ty Lee muttered with her passed out baby sister resting over her shoulder once more.

"As they should…because I have bad news. I could have sworn I saw one of them earthbend." Zoe announced in a grave voice as she turned to gaze into her companions completely stunned eyes.

There was a moment of unsettling silence while the pilot shuddered as she knelt over the puppet to inspect its structure.

"What? You saw it…earthbend?" Azula inquired in a taken aback voice with the two noblewomen gazing down at the puppet in rising fright.

"I am almost certain of it. It tried to crush us in the tunnel above." The captain spoke in a serious voice with the others staring back at her in shock.

While blue flames lit the vast cavern as they all gazed eerily back into each other's eyes.

"Puppets…that can bend?" The dark-haired man repeated in a disbelieving voice as he swallowed quietly.

"H-how is that even possible Azula?" The brown-haired woman blurted out in shaken voice while the princess still gazed down with widened golden eyes.

It was unsettling to say the least.

"How…how is she doing this?" The princess hissed once more with her callous golden eyes expressing uncharacteristic frustration.

Only for all six of then to spin around in alarm when the pilot cried out in fright.

"B-by Agni! What sort of twist of nature is this!" Nako exclaimed in a terrified voice as she fell back on her rear while the others gazed down at her in confusion.

"You'll have to be more descriptive Nako." Azula snorted with a momentary roll of her eyes while all but Zoe shivered once more.

While all eyes gazed between the pilot's unnaturally pale face as she pointed down at the puppet's busted skull.

"T-the inside of that thing…is made of human flesh!" The royal pilot shouted in a terror-stricken voice with her words striking the entire team into a horrified silence.

And for once even Azula and Zoe were rendered speechless.

"Human…flesh?" The markswoman asked in a clearly frightened voice with her widened tawny eyes gazing down at the puppet's flame lit countenance.

"Y-yes! This…puppet is composed of hardened human remains." Nako stammered as she knelt over the puppet while the group stood in a floored disbelief.

Zoe could only gaze down with her hazel eyes taken on a rarely unnerved gleam while Jiao shook behind her.

Just as the pilot turned to gaze into their eyes one after another before she turned to meet Azula's stunned golden gaze.

"P-princess…by the look of it. I can only conclude that this puppet…was once a living…breathing human being." The royal pilot concluded with a gulp while the others stared on with widened eyes.

And just like that a newfound sense of horror for their new enemy spread down their spines.

They were all beginning to understand that the puppeteer was even more twisted than they had taken her to be.

"So…this is what the old sage meant by patchwork." Zoe remarked in a soft voice from where she was crouched over the puppet while her companions stared down at it in revulsion.

"Harvest…this is what she implied…by harvest!" Nako exclaimed in a shaken voice as she gazed up into Azula's unusually perturbed golden eyes.

Before the princess regained her composure soon afterward as she stared down at the destroyed puppet with her eyes agape in boiling rage.

"She…thinks that she can harvest our bending and convert our corpses into puppets." The princess spoke with her regal voice trembling in fury while her childhood friends gazed on in horror behind her.

"We're not dealing with someone that's killing for a cause. And there's no way that she is working with the rebels. This is someone who is killing for the sake of pleasure alone." The captain remarked in a stoic voice as she arose while turning to gaze intensely into the disconcerted eyes of her comrades.

"Azula…" Ty Lee trailed off in a nervous swallow while Azula still scowled down at the broken puppet with an expression of fury in her eyes.

"And these puppets are trophies." Zoe declared in a hardened voice while her compatriots listened in rising unease.

"Trophies?" Mai pondered in a disturbed voice while her paranoia eyes darted about in the darkened cave.

"Yes. And I think it should be obvious by now…that we are facing a ritual killer whose preferred victims just happen to be benders." The captain announced bluntly with her grievous words cutting through the suspenseful air while she gazed into her companions widening eyes.

A simultaneous shudder spread throughout the damp air while even the proud Fire Nation Princess stared on with widened golden eyes.

"W-we...we need to get out of here Azula." The brown-haired woman pleaded in a rightfully terrified voice as she turned to gaze imploringly into the princess's recovering golden eyes.

"How dare this peasant think that she can sully the Princess of the Fire Nation in such a vile manner." Azula snarled with blue fire burning from her clenched fists while her team gazed down at the puppet in an uneasy silence.

And not even a second later the puppet erupted in azure flames that lit the cavern.

While the princess turned to gaze into her captain's hazel eyes as they shared a momentary look with one another.

Only for the silence to be broken by the sound of the poor pilot crying out in terror.

"My mom was right! I should have stayed in the family bakery!" The royal pilot cried out as she pulled at her hair while the princess's golden eyes now twitched in aggravation.

While the two noblewomen gazed at the panicking woman in sympathy.

"Nako." The princess stated in a stern voice with her cold eyes staring down at her pilot's pitifully distraught face.

"And now I'm going to get cut up underground by some psycho! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna-!" Nako wailed only to cry out in pain when two fists pounded down upon the top of her head.

While the others sweatdropped as they watched the princess and the captain loom over the recoiling pilot.

"Shut up Nako!" Zoe and Azula ordered in unison as Nako now meekly nodded her head while she nursed her pained skull.

"Y-yes princess…captain." The royal pilot whimpered while Saro offered her a pitying glance.

"Get ahold of yourself Nako. Right now, she is trying to play a twisted game with us by saturating us with terror to make the kill more pleasurable. Panicking will only give her the advantage." Zoe advised as she gazed into Nako's shaken golden eyes while the pilot hurriedly nodded her head.

"I-I uh…will try to keep that in mind Zoe. Thank you." Nako agreed in a sheepish voice as she scratched at her cheek while Azula let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ugh. Let's just keep moving and kill this irritating puppeteer already." The princess scoffed as she turned away with her icy eyes glaring ahead in the vast cavern while her childhood friends shivered as they nodded in agreement.

All the while as her harsh golden eyes glanced at her girlfriend's slumbering face through the corner of her eye.

"Captain! Look down that way! I can make out some tunnels!" Saro exclaimed as he pointed towards the other end of the cavern while the others followed his fingertip.

And then the group turned to gaze at the tunnels in the distance as they shared an uncertain look with one another.

"It could easily be a trap." The markswoman commented with a frown on her lips while the captain scowled in concurrence.

"House Lin has a point. As rare as that may be." The captain quipped with a hand on her shapely hip while the other noblewoman glared at her through the corner of her tawny eye.

"It looks like there four different tunnels." The brown-haired woman spoke with the blonde over her shoulder while she gazed warily at the poorly lit tunnels.

All the while as their eyes remained peeled for any sight of the morbid artist.

"Well then the solution is obvious. I saw the benders could one way and the nonbenders go the other way. After all it's the benders that she is after. Not us nonbenders." The dark-haired woman stated with her arms folded over her chest while the two noblewomen sweatdropped beside her as the princess now glared her way.

As Zoe and Saro just let out a slight sigh as they continued walking much to the confusion of pilot and the two other noblewomen.

Once again it was clear that Jiao had known the two for quite a long time because neither of the two soldiers seemed to take any offense to the woman's words.

"Filthy peasant! I strongly advise you to watch your tongue! If not for Zoe's loyalty I would have had you imprisoned the moment I laid eyes on you!" Azula barked in a terribly unsocial voice as she glared daggers at the smaller woman's annoyingly defiant face.

The girl never ceased to grate on her nerves.

Because she damn well knew that she would not have the courage to talk like that without Zoe standing beside her!

"Do we really have to do this right now Azula?" Mai asked as she strode with her guarded tawny eyes gazing about while Azula proudly scowled at the commoner's face.

Just as the captain turned to glance down at her younger lover when she felt delicate hands grasp a hold of her arm.

"Zoe…" Jiao spoke quietly as she walked close to the taller woman while Zoe placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright Jiao. I'll protect you." Zoe replied with a nod as she felt soft hands slide around her waist while Jiao's head fell forward into her chest.

The others gazed at the two for a moment before they continued on.

But not without the princess casting the other woman another annoyed stare.

"It is sweet of you to say that Zoe." The dark-haired woman muttered with her bangs shadowing her eyes while she sunk into the warrior's muscular stomach.

Just as the others were torn from their own thoughts when they suddenly heard the captain fall to the ground with a thud.

Only for their eyes to nearly fall out of their heads when they saw the seductress sprinting away with Zoe's explosives in hand.

"Jiao! What the hell are you doing!" Saro shouted as he groaned with a hand over his face while Nako shivered as she watched the other woman run off.

While Azula's golden eyes grew wide in both anger and unbridled irritation as she now glared down at her captain's chagrined face.

All the while as both noblewomen snorted with the markswoman now gazing mockingly down at the embarrassed woman.

"That was pathetic Zoe! I expected much better from a warrior of your caliber! I can't believe you let her swindle your weaponry!" The princess yelled out as she turned to stare frigidly after the fleeing woman.

And just like that any prior regard for the seductress's well being went flying right out the metaphorical window.

Within seconds her fingers began to crackle with lightning only for her golden eyes to grow wide in fury when a powerful fist seized a hold of her wrist.

Zoe held out an arm while she stared into her eyes with a stern stare of her own while the rest of the group observed in uncertainty.

"Jiao! I know what you're thinking! And you are not safer on your own!" The captain called out with a twinge of worry in her voice while the monarch still glared at the back of her head.

"She's after benders! She isn't after me! By that rational benders are a danger to be around!" Jiao yelled from over her shoulder as all but Zoe shuddered while Azula stared after her with simply murderous golden eyes.

"There's probably some truth to that." Mai commented in a deadpan voice while Ty Lee flinched when Azula sent a venomous glare their way.

"How dare you openly prioritize your own safety over your Crown Princess!" Azula snapped in a glacial voice as she shook in offense while her friends wisely kept their mouths shut.

Only for Mai, Ty Lee and Nako to cringe when the woman shouted back in response.

"I am not getting slaughtered by some maniac for anyone! Not even my Crown Princess!" The dark-haired woman hollered in a frantic voice just as she ran into a tunnel while the princess's jaw clenched in her fury.

All the while as the others wisely kept their mouths shut in fear of the angered princess's wrath.

Only for all but Saro to watch in surprise when Zoe rushed after the younger woman as if she hadn't just confessed to wanting to cut them loose.

"Come back Jiao! It doesn't matter if you are a nonbender! She'll kill you all the same!" Zoe protested as she fired her line into the ceiling of the cavern while she bounded after the other woman.

While the others shifted nervously as they tried their hardest to ignore the look of unfathomable displeasure in Azula's imposing eyes.

"Uh…what now princess?" Nako inquired in a still shaken voice while Azula briefly glared down at her with icy golden eyes that made her wince.

Just as the monarch's callous gaze grew a sliver less cruel in recognition of the pilot's loyal service.

Only for all of them to rapidly spin their heads around when they abruptly heard the seductress's scream ring out into the air.

The rest of the group froze up in renewed fright while the sound of Azula's lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"Serves that peasant right." The princess remarked in a sneering voice while the acrobat cast a chiding stare in her direction.

Only for Azula to watch with annoyed golden eyes when Saro too shot towards the tunnel.

Before Zoe and Saro leaped to the ground not even seconds later as they gazed on with surprised eyes to see Jiao backing out of the tunnel.

The seductress took a terrified step backwards with the explosives dropping to the floor of the cavern while her fearful blue eyes gazed into the darkened tunnel.

Just as Zoe's strong hand pulled her back by the shoulder while the warrior now glared into the tunnel with focused hazel eyes.

All the while as the entire group tensed as they grew ready for combat.

And not even seconds after that…

The flames in the cavern suddenly blew out.

Their eyes widened in succession as the three firebenders quickly reignited their flames while they spun about the cavern in alarm.

'Did she just…firebend!' Azula thought with her golden eyes glaring about the cavern only for her golden eyes to widen when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

And just like that they all reeled around in shock to see the masked artist standing behind the princess with her hand on the royal woman's neck.

"Is that fear that I sense Azula?" Silah spoke in an eerie voice with her masked face lingering in the monarch's dark hair.

While Azula's golden eyes grew wide in renewed boiling rage just before an explosion of bright azure fire lit the enormous caverns walls.

The group shielded their eyes from the blinding light of their leader's flames while they gazed out past their elbows in amazement.

All the while as they watched in astonishment when they saw that Azula standing in the center of an azure inferno once more.

"Don't flatter yourself freak. I hold no fear of you." The princess hissed with fire spewing from her regal lips while she glared at the retreating woman's masked face.

While the puppeteer elegantly leaped through the air only for the captain's katana to suddenly swing down above her.

Only for Zoe's eyes to narrow in annoyance when the artist skillfully flipped out of her reach.

And then she gracefully landed upon the cavern floor not a moment later.

One by one all seven of them gazed at their demented enemy with alert eyes while twisted blue eyes now gazed back at Azula's sneering countenance.

Just as Zoe jumped down beside Azula while the two powerful firebenders gazed at each other through the corner of their eye.

Before they turned their cold gazes back to their mysterious enemy.

While Jiao quickly fled to the other side of the cavern with her fearful blue eyes never leaving the artist's masked visage.

"Now isn't that ironic…coming from a monster like you." The puppeteer taunted in a distorted voice with her sleeves hanging at her sides while the princess's golden eyes glared back at her.

"Please. If your goal is to hurt my feelings…you'll have to do better than that." Azula scoffed with a roll of her pompous eyes while she watched Ty Lee carry her serving girl away through the corner of her eye.

"Are you here to talk or fight Silah?" The captain questioned with her hazel eyes piercing the woman's masked face while her subordinate rushed over.

Saro wordlessly stepped up behind his two superiors' while his golden eyes glared at the cloaked figure through the flame lit cave.

"To the contrary Azula. My intent is not to disparage you…rather I praise you. Your sheer cruelty and ruthlessness is truly something to behold." Silah stated as she stood with her heartless eyes now gazing back at Azula's smugly smirking face.

While Mai and Ty Lee shared an exasperated look over their friend's swelling ego.

"Indeed. My reign is absolute and I show no mercy to those that stand in my way…as you will soon find out." The princess spoke in a frigid voice with her icy golden eyes staring back at the wooden mask while the artist tilted her head.

"No. You certainly do not. As a monster myself I can't help but admire the horrors that your gluttonous family have inflicted upon the world." The puppeteer remarked with a smile on her lips while the princess smiled proudly despite her childhood friend's now disgusted faces.

And the two noblewomen and the pilot could not help but shudder over the way that the demented artist was expressing such a deep admiration for the cruelty of the Fire Nation Royal Family.

"So, we have…. for it is our divine right to rule this world. But I fail to see where you are going with this." Azula replied in an uncaring voice while Ty Lee stared at the back of her head in disapproval.

"My thoughts exactly. What is your point?" Zoe asked with a noticeable edge to her voice while she studied the artist carefully.

'Just what is she planning?' The captain thought in a composed manner while she glanced about the cavern.

While her hazel eyes briefly passed over Jiao from where the younger woman hid in the corner of the cave.

Before turning her focused eyes back to her enigmatic enemy.

"Over the past century your family has done nothing but enrich themselves off the sufferings of countless hundreds of millions. Even your own people cry rivers of sorrow under your relentless rule." Silah commented as she took a step forward while Azula's golden eyes now flashed with a flicker of surprise.

The prideful monarch pursed her lips into a thin line while she tried to ignore the horrified stars of her childhood friends.

And the more emotional look from her skittish peasant pilot.

There was a moment of suspenseful silence while even Zoe gazed on in puzzlement before the twisted artist continued.

"You tax your people until they bleed and you send them to get slaughtered in war after war. And then when a widowed mother pleads for a single coin to feed her hungry child because her husband died in your war…you tell her to get lost!" The puppeteer praised in a distorted chuckle as she clapped her hands.

While the princess scowled when her fellow noblewomen stared at her with judging eyes that angered her.

Perhaps most infuriating of all was the way that Zoe was now staring at her with a rare look of great anger in her hazel eyes.

And just like that the princess's lips fell into a regal scowl as she clenched her teeth in renewed fury.

"Would you quit looking at me like that? It was just one peasant! Elle gave her an entire bag of gold anyhow!" The princess snapped as she glared at her captain's scowling face through the corner of her eye.

All the while as the two noblewomen continued to stare at the artist in rising horror.

The woman was truly completely and utterly deranged!

'What a twisted monster! She takes pleasure in watching Azula inflict cruelty upon our people!' Ty Lee thought with her lips forming a scowl while Elle slept on her shoulder.

'How long has this lunatic been watching us?' Mai thought with her tawny eyes wide in disgust while she clutched her knives in hand.

"You and your friends bask in luxury while you prosper off the bloodshed of your downtrodden peasants. Which is to say nothing of the barbaric international slave trade that your families have perpetuated for generations! You four…truly are worthy of being called monsters. I commend each and every one of you." Silah declared with her robed hand pointing back at their now speechless faces while the noblewomen's eyes flashed in delightful horror.

And just like that an unspeakable tension swept over the cavern.

And each of the three core highborn women of Team Azula suddenly found themselves glad that their innocent friend was not awake to hear the artist's cruel words.

The acrobat's eyes welled up with tears as she angrily turned away with guilt in her brown-gray eyes.

'And you wonder why people want to put Zuko on the throne.' The markswoman thought with her lips curled into a revolted scowl as she gazed away with shame in her eyes.

And Nako could only stare on with her golden eyes flashing with a spark of uncertainty as she swallowed under her breath.

But it wasn't her place to question the Crown Princess.

'What am I thinking? The princess told me that she would help my village! She's…not all bad! I know she isn't!' The royal pilot thought as she quickly shook her head with a frown on her lips.

While Saro gazed on with a much calmer look in his eyes but he couldn't help but admit that Silah had a point.

And Jiao could only stare on with a look of boredom in her blue eyes.

All the while as Azula now shook with her crimson lips in an aggravated scowl as she exhaled fire through her nostrils.

Only to be torn from her thoughts when she turned around to gaze on in surprise when her captain shouted in anger.

"I will not stand here and listen to you mock the sufferings of my people!" Zoe bellowed in a livid voice with her hazel eyes wide in rage before she broke out into a blinding spring towards the cloaked woman.

While the others watched with suspenseful looks in their eyes as the captain swung her blade over the artist's throat.

Only for everyone to gaze on in shock when the puppeteer caught the blade between her fingers.

"No, you won't Zoe. But you will stand idly by like the good soldier you are while they starve! Just like the revolting peasants that are starving under House Yao!" The puppeteer mocked in sadistic laughter before she swiftly kicked the enraged warrior backwards.

All the while as all but Jiao gazed on in worry over the reminder of the newly formed revolt under House Yao.

While Azula's lips still adorned a regal scowl as she glared back at her enemy with callous golden eyes.

"You are starting to bore me Silah. I assure you I will amend this little…peasant revolt. But first I will destroy you!" Azula stated in a much colder voice with her fingers churning in hot lightning once more.

All the while as Zoe slid back with her jaw clenched as her hazel eyes continued to bubble over in fury.

"As soon as we are finished here, I will rectify House Yao. And I don't give a shit if you or your father have a problem with it." The captain spoke in a beyond pissed off voice with her hazel eyes forming a truly monstrous death glare.

While her princess now stared at the noblewoman with flashing rage in her golden eyes over the not so subtle manner in which her warrior just told her that she would disregard her will.

All the while as Saro grinned as he sunk into a combat stance.

It was just like his captain to take matters in her own hands.

Just as they all turned to the puppeteer's eerily masked face as a muffled chuckle flowed into the air.

"I still don't quite think you understand who you are dealing with but perhaps it is time that I showed you." Silah called out as she began to walk forward with her cloak swaying behind her while seven pairs of eyes never left her wooden face.

Just as a tower of azure fire shot to the ceiling of the vast cavern while the princess stared back at her with imposing golden eyes.

"I could say the same to you…but you too shall soon find out." The princess responded in a merciless voice with a smug smirk on her lips while great plumes of azure fire burned into the air.

All the while as her subordinates gazed on at her intensely hot flames with their eyes widening in awe of her natural born talent.

"Now…that is a truly magnificent flame…such a searing heat…hot enough to burn bones into ashes. Is that a flicker of white fire that I see in your blue flame?" The puppeteer conversed in a strikingly relaxed as she stepped forward while her predatory eyes gazed into the burning blue flames.

While Azula held her head high with a beyond proud smirk on her lips as she watched the mysterious woman advance.

All the while as the others gazed on in shock to see barely perceivable traces of white embers amidst the azure inferno.

"My firebending is unrivaled. And there are no limits to what I am capable of. And it is mine alone." Azula commented with her arms folded over her breasts while she glared at the approaching artist.

'Incredible…and yet she is so calm….' Zoe thought with her hazel eyes narrowing as she watched Silah's bizarrely shaped cloaked body stride towards them.

While a giant blue inferno poured out into the depths of the cavern while the onlookers covered their eyes.

All the while as they watched with captivated eyes as Silah continued to saunter towards the towering wall of blue fire.

"I have to say that your flames are absolutely beautiful…just like you." Silah purred in a twisted voice as she strode forward while the princess watched her advance with a flicker of surprise in her golden eyes.

Only for the princess to recover not a second later while she glared out of the corner of her eye when she heard Zoe and Mai sound as if they were failing to suppress a snort of laughter.

"Of course, I am. My beauty too is unparalleled." The princess scoffed in a snobbish voice with a smile on her lips while her childhood friends rolled their eyes.

All the while as all eyes remained glued on the cloaked puppeteer as she continued to walk towards the dome of fire.

Just before the princess's flames swiftly expanded with azure embers pouring into the air while the others gazed on in astonishment.

"However, you are still weaker than me." The puppeteer commented in a cold voice while the princess's golden eyes now grew wide in revived rage.

Only for Azula's eyes to widen in disbelief when she watched the woman take a calm step into her flames.

While the entire group watched in a shellshocked silence as the ominous artist strode through the fire with her cloak now burning behind her.

And yet she didn't appear to be harmed in the least!

"How…is that possible?" Azula hissed under her breath as she leaped into the air with her fists burning in blue fire.

While Zoe and Saro jumped backwards with their widened eyes gazing back at the burning puppeteer in shock.

"Poor Azula. You are so full of yourself. But then…I suppose that is why I have become _fond_ of you." Silah announced in a casual voice with her cloak slowly falling off her body while the princess glared daggers back at her.

"Fond?" Mai repeated with a shudder that was shared by Ty Lee while Azula glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Yes. It is true. In all of the hundreds of victims that I have killed…none have fascinated me quite so much as you two. But I confess that you are more my type…Azula." The puppeteer stated with a monstrous grin forming under her mask while the royal woman's eyes burned in humiliation.

While the others gazed on nervously as they caught the meaning behind the woman's morbid words.

'It really is a good thing that Elle isn't awake to hear this…' Ty Lee thought with her arm wrapped around Elle's slumbering shoulder while she protectively held her little sister into her side.

"Well princess…it would appear that you have another admirer." Zoe remarked as she leaped down beside Azula while her monarch glared a hole through her skull.

"Shut up Zoe!" The princess snarled with fire spewing from her beautiful lips before she turned her wrathful eyes back to her enemy.

Only for her golden eyes to widen marginally as she watched the last of the cloak fall to the ground.

The artist was clad head to toe in what appeared to be some sort of puppet armor.

While her malicious blue eyes now gazed back at their bewildered faces.

"I must say I have never seen anyone quite so hubristic as you. But I suppose that's what I find so appealing about you. It really is a shame though…I have no choice but to kill you just like all of the others." Silah confessed in a twisted voice with her demented eyes never leaving Azula's scoffing golden eyes while the others gazed on in a taken aback silence.

"W-well that's creepy…" Nako trailed off from beside the two noblewomen while they shivered in agreement.

"Please! You are the one deluding yourself if you truly think that you are a match for me peasant." Azula sneered in a proud voice with her fist crushing the hilt of her katana.

Only for the sound of Zoe shouting to tear through the air once more as she turned to gaze in surprise in her captain's still enraged hazel eyes.

"Enough about the princess's body! I am through with talking! I am going to make you pay for what you did to my subordinate!" The captain bellowed in a voice of rapidly escalating rage while she sunk into a combat stance.

"Damn right we are!" The dark-haired man exclaimed with his fists burning in orange fire while he dropped into a bending pose.

While the princess gazed at the two with faintly taken aback golden eyes while the puppeteer laughed loudly in response.

Feeling anger over the deaths of her soldiers wasn't something that she was used to.

"I'll be taking the Component from you Azula. Fear not though…I'll treat her well." The puppeteer purred in a sadistic voice as she licked her lips beneath her mask.

While the princess's tyrannical golden eyes now grew wide in pure rage as she stared back at her with fire escaping her nostrils.

All the while as the noblewomen glared back at her with equal fury in their eyes.

"No, you will not!" Ty Lee shouted with great anger in her sisterly voice as she shook in her outrage.

"The girl belongs to me! I own her! And you cannot have her!" The princess boomed in a possessive voice with hot lightning exploding from her mighty fists.

"We'll just see about that won't we! In the meantime, I suppose that I will entertain your struggle! Now feast your eyes my prey on my perpetual artwork!" Silah yelled out in a psychotic voice as she held out her hands at her sides while the group watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Artwork?" Zoe questioned in a confused voice while Azula snorted pompously alongside her.

While all of the others observed closely as the pilot gulped in fear with her limbs already starting to shake once more.

"Gaze upon art that is eternal." The puppeteer called out in an unhinged voice as she slammed a palm into the cave floor while a white light shot into the air.

All the while as the princess's forces stared on in bewilderment as they watched with alarmed eyes as the bright light lit up the desolate cavern.

Only for all of their eyes to nearly fall out of their heads in disbelief at what they saw.

All throughout the cavern floor they stared on in shock as they witnessed what appeared to be corpses emerging from the ruptured earth.

"W-what the…are those Earth Kingdom s-soldiers?" Nako stammered in fright as she took a terrified step back beside the mutually horrified Mai.

While the three firebenders stared on with shellshocked eyes as they watched the puppets arise from the flooring.

"Those soldiers…are the ones that we killed on the isle." Zoe spoke in a stunned voice with her wide eyes gazing on ahead.

"But…how!" Azula growled out with frustration in her voice as glared back at Silah's masked countenance while the artist's twisted laughter echoed into the air.

"Do you have any idea how much the world hates you Azula? As you can see…I recruited some rebels from the Earth Kingdom. I could only fit fifty aboard my ship…but once I told them that they would get to torture and kill you…they lined up in the hundreds!" Silah shouted as she gestured back at her puppets while the princess's golden eyes now trembled in seething rage.

While the rest of the group gazed on in a horrified silence as they watched more soldiers emerge from the earth.

"You will scream for your defiance Silah! These toys of yours will not keep you safe from my wrath!" The princess snapped with her icy eyes gazing on at the emerging soldiers.

Only for her mouth to drop open in disbelief when she saw the faces of the new arisen puppets.

And just like that all of their eyes nearly fell out of their heads to find themselves gazing back at Fire Nation soldiers!

While Zoe's hazel eyes grew as large as they could get with her mouth falling open in horror.

"That's…our platoon!" Saro exclaimed in a voice of ghastly horror as he gazed on wide eyed at the sight of his comrade's lifeless faces.

"W-what a monster." The brown-haired woman protested in terror as she took a shaky step backwards.

"S-she…weaponized our dead." The royal pilot breathed in a tone of quiet voice as she cowered in terror once more.

"By…Agni!" The markswoman cried out as the puppeteer's monstrous cackles tore into the air.

While Jiao continued to gaze on with her blue eyes expressing her growing fear as she backed into the wall.

All the while frantically pondering how she will get out alive if captain and the princess fall in battle.

"She…slaughtered my soldiers…and desecrated their remains…" The captain trailed off in a voice of brimming rage while her fists balled up at her hips.

Just as a lone tear dripped out of her right eye while all but Saro and Jiao gazed at her face in surprise.

Azula gazed on with her golden eyes agape in disbelief as she watched in shock as the tear fell to the floor below.

While Mai stared on with her lips in a grimace as she clutched her fistful of knives.

'I hate to admit it…but she's not as horrible as I thought.' The markswoman thought with her tawny eyes briefly flashing in a sliver of remorse.

"Now gaze upon your future! You'll be joining them soon enough!" The puppeteer cackled in a delighted voice with her fingers coiling before her while they glared back at her in boundless disgust.

All the while as the princess exhaled fire from her nostrils as she snarled back at her.

Only to turn to her captain once more as she gazed at the noblewoman's face in rising bafflement.

"I…I should have been there!" Zoe hissed with her jaw clenched in a tense line while blood trickled down her chin.

"Zoe…" Azula spoke in a genuinely puzzled voice with any further words strangely dying in her throat.

While she found herself telling herself not to tell her serving girl about the soldiers' fates.

For reasons that she couldn't explain she didn't want to see her handmaiden break down in tears and blame herself for their deaths.

The air was ripe with tension as the others stood in a horrified silence.

No doubt floored by their newfound enemy's sheer depravity.

While another tear streamed down Ty Lee's cheek as she stared at Silah's masked face with limitless revulsion in her brown-gray eyes.

"You amuse me Zoe. You carry yourself like you think you're a hero and you claim to oppose the cruelties of the Royal Family…and yet…you follow them like a blind tool. It's quite pathetic really." Silah commented in a cruel voice as she stood smugly gazing back at the captain's beyond enraged countenance.

"I do not fight for Princess Azula alone! I fight for the people of the Fire Nation! Remove her from the equation and my duty wouldn't change in the least!" The captain roared in a voice of bubbling rage while the princess gazed at her out of the corner of her eye with her eyes flashing in offense.

Yet the monarch chose not to comment on the matter.

Only for her callous eyes to gaze on closely when she saw a faint steam emitting from the noblewoman's furious body.

While the warrior bellowed at the top of her lungs with her stunned comrades gazing on in awe.

All the while as Silah stared out from beneath her mask with fascinated blue eyes watched steam rise into the air.

While sparks of red embers now burned off the captain's body as her hazel eyes grew wide in murderous rage.

'What…is that! Is that the technique that Zoe was talking about?' The princess thought with her golden eyes wide in genuine astonishment while she gazed at her captain in shock.

Just as the rest of the group shielded their faces as stared out at the noblewoman's body in amazement to see that she was giving off an intense heat!

"That's an impressive power that you have there Zoe. But it is nothing compared to my immortal artwork!" The puppeteer declared in a psychotic voice with her words echoing throughout the cavern.

While the infuriated captain raised her razor focused hazel eyes as she glared back at the artist as she slid her boots back along the cavern floor.

"I am going to fucking kill you Silah!" Zoe bellowed in a raging voice as she sunk into a crouch while Azula gazed at her with still astounded golden eyes.

And just like that the captain broke into a blinding sprint with her line firing across the vast grotto while the others watched in suspense.

Only for each and every one of them to gaze on in surprise when the puppeteer extended her hands behind the fallen soldiers.

Just as they watched wide eyed as the legion of slain soldiers leaped into battle!

The army of puppets sprinted across the cavern in all directions as they all balked in disbelief.

Just as Zoe now bounded high above the others as she soared high in the air with her furious hazel eyes staring down at the masked puppeteer.

While Silah licked her lips underneath her mask as a demented grin formed upon her lips.

"You will try Zoe. And then you will fail…just like all of the others. And then each and everyone of you…will become a part of my collection." Silah declared in an unfathomably unhinged voice as she held out her hands at her sides.

While a unanimous shudder travelled down the spines of the princess's forces as they stared at the masked woman in horror.

All the while as her joyful laughter split into the air.

Azula glared back at Silah with callous golden eyes as she watched the army of puppets leap in the air above her.

Just as she dropped into a firebending stance while her crimson lips pursed into a regal snarl.

And then blue fire exploded over the roof of the tunnel while the Fire Nation Princess kicked up fireballs at the attacking puppets.

While Zoe plummeted from the skies with her hazel eyes wide in an utterly enraged stare.

Before the captain dropped like a meteor above the masked puppeteer.

And just like that a thunderous explosion of fire shook throughout the vast grotto.

While the mighty captain's enraged howls echoed in the tunnels and into the ears of all present.

And then…impact.

**AN:**

**Alright, so the first battle between Silah and Team Azula is finally underway.**

**And we learned few key details in this chapter. We received confirmation from Nako that Silah's puppets are made from human remains.**

**As we explore Silah's character further we'll find out how she creates her puppets and the mechanics behind her power. For the time being though, we will receive hints here and there as we follow the battle.**

**Silah is a very sadistic person, who enjoys toying with people just for the fun of it. As seen by how she went through the trouble of weaponizing Zoe's comrades just to piss her off.**

**She is also a very patient, methodical hunter that is willing to wait for years to acquire a target.**

**However, Silah can become dangerously impulsive and single-minded when she feels like she finally has her prey within her grasp. As we saw at the end of last chapter when she showed her excitement over the prospect of turning Azula and Zoe into her puppets.**

**I also want to state that Silah does not LOVE Azula. Nor does she even lust for Azula in a normal sexual fashion. Silah's 'fondness' for Azula is much like a real life serial killer's fondness for a long hunted victim.**

**Silah finds the thought of killing Azula exhilarating, because she gets pleasure in making such a powerful woman such as Azula feel like she is being hunted. **

**She also has an intense interest in Zoe, but because of Azula's unique blue flame Silah regards Azula as having a special place in her heart.**

**Silah also has other reasoning beyond sheer power that play into who becomes a favored victim in her eyes.**

**Silah like Azula has a bit of a mother complex, and even though Azula is not aware of it yet. She feels a pull to Azula's sense of abandonment from Ursa. And that also leads her to favor Azula.**

**We'll explore that and Silah's backstory as we get to know her as a villain.**

**Also, as for Jiao. Jiao may not be loyal but she wouldn't really ever be foolish enough to sell Azula out to an enemy.  
**

**However, she is not a warrior unlike the others. And she has even less combat skill than Nako. And even though Zoe is willing to protect her. As soon as she was confronted with Silah's true nature and that Azula seemed to be losing control over the situation. She became consumed with fear, and people that are terrified don't always think rationally.**

**And ultimately, Jiao is not willing to stand around and get slaughtered for anyone, even Zoe. **

**As for Zoe, next chapter we will receive a glimpse of what she is capable of when she unleashes her inner reserves of energy.**

**And we also saw firsthand Azula express great surprise over seeing Zoe show such emotion over the deaths of her troops.**

**It will be a few chapters before Elle awakens from her meditative ritual, and then we will see what she gains from her awakening.**

**This will be a very narrow battle, because in a strange way both sides have to hold back to an extent.**

**Azula and Zoe, would actually be able to fight more freely if they did not have the rest of the team with them. Saro and Mai may be capable combatants, but Ty Lee still has a bit of a foot injury.**

**And Nako is not fit to fight against Silah. And Jiao even less so. And Elle isn't even awake to be able to defend herself.**

**On top of that, they don't have the Dai Li with them. So, they are unable to negate Silah's earthbending like they did to the rebel force back on the isle.**

**On the other hand, Silah has an agenda. And Silah wants to keep her face covered for as long as she can. **

**While we know that Silah's prized puppet is former Earth King Jaran. Team Azula do not and that is one of the reasons why Silah is being secretive.**

**She is trying to keep certain mechanics hidden, hence the hoods and fighting in the darkness.**

**However, we'll be using this time to give certain characters a time to shine. Such as when Nako sh****owed her deductive skills when she recognized that the puppets were made of human flesh.**

**After this big arc is over, we'll return to the Fire Nation's war against Team Avatar and the growing Earth Kingdom rebellion. **

**In that arc, we'll touch on various key details that happened in canon such as Zuko losing his bending and other important events like the rescue of the Boiling Rock prisoners.  
**

**On an unrelated note to the story. ******As some of you might recall, I have previously spoken of having intractable head pain for three years straight. I can't put into words how painful it is, nothing I have tried will make the pain go away.  
****

**Well, I went down to South Carolina in August to see a neurosurgeon and he looked at my MRI discs. He told me that he believes the small mass that is showing on my MRI is a likely pineal tumor and he feels strongly that it is the source of my intractable pain.**

**And the reason while heavy infusion medications in the hospital are unable to clear the migraine pressure from my head. And he wants to remove it. **

**While it is brain surgery, he considers it 'minimally' invasive and he says I have a ninety percent chance of complete recovery from all of my symptoms. **

**So, now I am working on getting in to see him because I have no other options left, I have tried every conservative treatment that I could. It has been almost 1100 days and the pain won't go away, it only gets worse.  
**

**But the good news is that I am hopeful that he can help me. **

**Updates will continue as normal until I manage to get in and get the surgery. When I do get it, there will be about a one month long break while I heal. And after that everything will hopefully be back to what it used to be.**

**I can't put into words how much writing this story has helped me get through this. And I just wanted to mention that. **

****That will be all for now though.****

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter eighty-seven! Silah the Pale! **


	91. Silah the Pale

**Hello, **

**Here we are again with another chapter.**

**I want to let everyone know that I appreciate the many favorites and follows that came through since the last update.**

**Not to mention the kind support that several of you expressed to me in your reviews.**

**As always, if you find the story worthy. Please continue to favorite and follow as you read along.**

**And without further ado, I hope you all enjoy. **

_Silah the Pale – Chapter Eighty-Seven_

Clang!

The captain flew backwards with her teeth clenched together in her rage while she glared furiously down into the puppeteer's sadistic blue eyes.

In between them was a once living Fire Nation soldier that had intercepted her blade!

All the while as Team Azula's forces gazed on shell-shocked as the puppets charged towards them in all directions.

Lightning crackled into the air as Azula stood with her left hand held out while electricity churned from her fingertips.

While she stared up at the face of the lifeless puppet that she had impaled upon her fist.

She pursed her lips into a tight scowl before she swiftly kicked another away with a flaming boot.

"Is this all that your toys are capable of Silah!" The princess sneered in a pompous voice only for her golden eyes to gaze up in surprise when the puppet began to move once more.

And not even a second later the puppet swung at a horrific angle that not even Ty Lee would be capable of.

Just before Azula's burning blade pierced straight through the once living man's skull.

Before an explosion of blue fire consumed the lifeless rebel.

The pieces of the destroyed puppet rained down upon the cavern floor just as the princess spun around when she heard frantic shouts behind her.

Explosions shook the cavern while grotesque puppets jumped after their targets.

The acrobat swung her boot into the air as she kicked a puppet away before she dropped to the ground in a crouch.

Just as she grimaced when she landed on her still injured foot.

While she gazed out with widened eyes at the advancing horde in disbelief while her adopted sister remained slumped over her back.

"Ty Lee! Get back!" Mai shouted as she threw her knives into the air while the acrobat speedily nodded in understanding.

The knives cut through the air before they landed embedded into the chests of the puppets while they stared on in unhidden disgust as they watched blood trickle to the floor below.

And yet the newly created puppets simply stood back up while their horrified eyes gaped on in bewilderment.

Just before the noblewoman fired off her stilettos from her spring-loaded holster.

The puppets fell backwards with their lifeless eyes gazing on hauntingly in the two noblewomen's repulsed eyes.

Before they shakily lunged forward once more while the two nobles increased the intensity of their attacks.

And soon enough the puppets were sent soaring to the ground while the two backed up with their little sister still slumbering between them.

While the captain slid back upon the ground with great anger in her eyes as she furiously clutched her katana in hand.

All the while as Silah's mocking chuckles split into the air that only served as further fuel for her rage.

"They were once your soldiers Zoe. But now…in death they belong to me." Silah stated in a cruel voice as she flicked her fingers while her puppets leaped at the enraged warrior.

All the while as Zoe stood her ground with her widened hazel eyes watching as her fallen troops descended above her with their bending sparking alight.

The mere sight of the puppets firebending had all in the cavern staring on in horror.

Even Azula herself.

The princess gazed on with her beautiful lips agape in a stunned thin line while she watched her former soldiers spray fire all around the cavern.

'How? How is she controlling them!' Azula thought with fire snorting from her nostrils before her sword lit up with blue fire once more.

Before she plunged her blade through another puppet while she watched with cold eyes as another rebel burst into azure flames.

While bombs continued to echo off throughout the cavern as the pilot quickly jumped backwards with her panicked golden eyes gazing around her at the attacking puppets.

Before she turned to gaze at Silah from the other side of the cavern through the corner of her eye.

'There has to be something linking them to her…but what?" Nako thought as she audibly gulped as she jumped back once more.

And then she clutched her blade in her clammy hand while she fearfully gazed up at the puppets leaping above her.

Before she quickly steeled herself.

And then the pilot swiped at an attacking puppet while dead eyes gazed back at her while a shiver ran down her spine.

Just as she pushed back on the puppet with a shout while the fallen rebel staggered backwards.

While her eyes widened when she saw that they were jumping at her from all sides!

"I-I don't want to become a puppet!" The royal pilot cried out as she spun around gazing frantically all around her.

Only to find herself gazing on in shock when a massive wall of blue fire surged to life in front of her and the just like that the puppets were all set alight.

While she found herself gazing up at her monarch's tall armored back with endless gratitude flashing in her devoted golden eyes.

Just as the statuesque princess turned to gaze back at her with her arms folded over her breasts.

"Your combat skills leave much to be desired Nako." The princess commented in her usual arrogant voice with her fire burning behind her while her pilot swiftly bowed at the hip.

"Forgive me princess! I will strive to do better!" Nako exclaimed with a hand over her chest while Azula stared at her with approving golden eyes.

Before she heard the mighty woman sigh as the princess shook her head.

"Just try to stay close to me." Azula commanded with a haughty snort before she turned away while Nako gratefully sprung to her feet.

"I will Your Highness! Thank you!" The royal pilot answered in a voice of boundless loyalty while her princess rolled her eyes at her from over her shoulder.

But it didn't matter to her.

Because she knew that was her princess's way of telling her that she would protect her.

And that is why she follows Princess Azula with pride.

Because she knows that Azula looks after the loyal!

Jiao gazed around with her intelligent blue eyes expressing her fear before she quickly moved forward once more.

While her frightened eyes spied the tunnels in the distance in hopes of making it through now that the puppeteer's attentions were divided.

All the while as explosions of red and blue fire lit the massive cavern as she crept long with her back pressed against the wall.

'I am not going to die at the hands of some twisted killer!' The dark-haired woman thought as she rounded the corner with a determined expression in her eyes.

Only for her blue eyes to grow wide when she found herself face to face with a puppeteer soldier once more!

The puppet took an emotionless step forward while she backed away with her hands trembling at her sides.

"Stay…stay away from me!" Jiao shouted in a defiant voice as she stepped backward while she gazed frightfully up at the man's lifeless face.

And just before the puppet could strike her.

She watched with surprised eyes as it was sent hurtling away with a blast of Saro's orange flames.

"Jiao! Now isn't the time to get separated. We need to stick together!" Saro stated as he grasped onto the woman's hand while she quickly nodded her head.

"I…suppose you do have a point." The dark-haired woman muttered as she ran behind the soldier while he skillfully firebent his way through the puppet horde.

Just as a rumbling explosion shook the entire cavern.

All eyes turned to gaze in the center of the flurry of puppets only for their eyes to widen when they saw the captain dropping to the ground in a crouch.

With even more embers burning off her body.

While she stared furiously past the horde of deceased Fire Nation soldiers with her hazel eyes forming a truly monstrous glare.

A stare so frightening that it even gave Azula pause.

Meanwhile Silah gazed back from beneath her mask with her lips curled into a deranged smile.

"You are a fool if you think that my fallen comrades will keep you safe from me Silah." Zoe spoke in an utterly callous voice with her body taking on a burning aura.

All the while as the rest of the group came to a stop beside one another as they gazed on at the enraged warrior in awe.

"The captain's using it…that freak must have really pissed her off." The dark-haired man commented with his golden eyes gazing on in fascination while the others gazed at him in curiosity.

Only to flinch when his princess seized him by his collar while she stared icily at the woman standing beside him.

Before she turned her cold eyes to gaze back into his own.

"Soldier! I demand that you tell me about this technique of Zoe's!" The princess barked in a commanding voice with her childhood friends gazing at her in exasperation.

"With…all due respect princess! I…can't just spill the captain's secrets in front of someone that tried to stab her in the back!" Saro exclaimed in a hastened voice while Azula's lips pursed into an imposing scowl as she glared back into his intimated eyes.

Just before the princess turned to stare frigidly over her shoulder at Mai's remorseful face while her eyes burned through the other woman's forehead.

"Then just give me the abbreviated version!" Azula snarled as she released her soldier while Saro gazed at her in hesitation.

Only for the man to sweat under her glare before he nodded in agreement.

"The captain created a technique called retroactive firebending. It's a passive bending technique that she never turns off." The dark-haired man replied with a small grin on his lips while the others stared at him in shock.

"She…never turns it off?" Mai pondered in disbelief while she gazed on with widened tawny eyes.

"And here I thought that she regarded firebending as secondary." The princess snorted as she still gazed on with intrigued golden eyes while she observed her captain unleash her chi.

"That's just it princess. It is secondary. It's an innovative technique that converts her firebending into a vast tank of fuel. Instead of using firebending as her primary means of attack like other firebenders…the captain uses her firebending as a pool of energy for physical combat." Saro explained with unmistakable admiration in his voice while the princess's golden eyes grew agape in astonishment.

The monarch's forces could only gape on in awe with their mouths ajar in amazement.

"That's…that's ingenious. So…that's why she can fight for such an extended period of time!" Nako spoke with awe in her golden eyes.

"That would certain explain her monstrous battle stamina." The markswoman stated in her usual monotone while she gazed out into the flame lit cavern in shock.

And the princess soon found herself unable to resist allowing her lips to curve into a pleased smile.

"I see. That is impressive. But I would expect nothing less from my captain." Azula remarked with just a sliver of recognition in her cold voice while she stared on with stony golden eyes.

Yes, indeed.

There was no doubt in her mind that there was no one worthier of being addressed as her captain.

"And I've never seen anything like it from any other firebender. Not even the high generals. Only Captain Zoe can do it." The dark-haired man complimented with pride in his voice while he grinned at his captain's back.

Only for all of them to be torn from their musings not a moment later as the earth began to quake once more.

They all gazed on with narrowed eyes at the artist's masked visage while she turned to gaze out them one by one.

"Can you feel that indescribable sensation in the air?" The puppeteer inquired in a twisted voice as she tipped her head back while she smiled beneath her mask.

Team Azula's forces could only stare on in an unnerved silence as all but the princess shivered over the woman's almost perverted manner of speaking.

"You mean the annoying sound of your voice?" The princess mocked in a snide voice while her lifelong friends stared at the puppeteer in noticeable fear.

"This is the bond shared between a murderer and their victims. And we all now share that special bond." Silah purred with a knife slipping out from under her sleeve while the others listened in a stunned silence.

Even Zoe and Azula were utterly taken aback by the killer's demented words.

The two mighty firebenders could only stare on with widened eyes as the woman took a casual step forward.

"B-bond?" Ty Lee asked in a shaken voice while she held Elle close under her arm as the masked woman gazed back at them.

"That's right Ty Lee. The bond between a murderer and her victims is simply ineffable. I am going to rape your spirits and tear them asunder from your mortal bodies in a symphony of despair. And then you will wander the Spirit World for all eternity in a state of perpetual torment. And the shells that you leave behind…will become my dolls." The puppeteer announced in a horrific voice as she walked with her blue eyes gazing back at their speechless faces.

A sense of unspeakable trepidation and dread now consumed the air.

As the group gazed on wide eyed over the unbelievable depth of their enemy's depravity!

"By…Agni you really are a monster!" Mai exclaimed as she stepped backwards with her knives in hand.

While Azula glowered with her lips bared into a malicious snarl once more just before she shared another look with her captain.

"Of course, I am Mai. I am the greatest monster there is. Even Azula pales in comparison to me." Silah spoke as the ground ruptured beneath her feet while Azula sneered back at her.

"Please. There is no grander terror than me!" The princess scoffed in a supremely egotistical voice while her childhood friends groaned behind her.

"You will find out soon enough Azula." The puppeteer answered in a dark voice as her tongue ran along the rim of her mask while her audience shivered in disgust.

And Azula could not help but glare on with a marginal spark of paranoia in her proud eyes as she spewed fire from her lips.

'She has some gall! To think that she is worthy of touching the Princess of the Fire Nation!' Azula thought with her fists burning in blue fire as she slid into a bending stance.

Only for her gaze to turn to her strongest soldier when her captain took a wrathful step in front of her.

"No, you will not Silah. You won't be laying a single hand on another one of my comrades ever again…much less playing your filthy tongue anywhere near my princess. Because I am going to tear it out." The captain stated in a chilling voice with her merciless eyes staring back at the artist's masked countenance.

While her princess stood behind her soldier with her beautiful lips in a surprised expression as she regarded her warrior in approval.

"Well done soldier. Your Crown Princess recognizes your loyalty." The princess remarked in a refined voice with her lips closing once more while she gazed at her subordinate in recognition.

"Leave the rest of the puppets to me Your Highness. I'll take care of it." Zoe declared as she glanced back at Azula before she resumed walking forward.

"Oh, very well. I suppose I could allow it." Azula sighed with a lazy hand resting upon her womanly hip while a smile formed on her lips once more.

While as she gazed down at her slumbering handmaiden's lovely face through the corner of her cold eye.

She'll be damned if she lets that woman lay a finger on her mousy little servant.

All the while as they watched the powerful captain stride forward with her heavy boots crunching upon the wet cavern floor.

While her enraged eyes never left the masked puppeteer's face.

Just as she turned to glare about at the faces of the lifeless faces of her slain comrades.

And then she gazed at the faces of the deceased rebels.

Before she hardened her eyes in a stony stare with her chi soaring off her body while her boots skidded along the damp ground.

While a bright aura consumed her body while her companions gazed on in fascination.

And then not a second later a roar split through the air.

Before the captain broke out into a rapid sprint across the enormous cavern towards her opponent.

"Those are bold words from someone who sent their own troops to the slaughter. You should have been there to hear their screams! It was positively exquisite!" Silah taunted in a cruel voice as she slid back along the floor while her puppets leaped about in unison.

All but the princess stared on with their eyes full of horror and disgust over the artist's sadistic personality.

Saro clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw began to shake.

While the two noblewomen gazed on with a disturbed look in their eyes as they shuddered in revulsion.

And the princess could only glare across the battlefield as she watched with narrowed eyes as the horde fought as one.

'She's a beast! She's even more sadistic than Azula!' The brown-haired woman thought with her brown-gray eyes trembling in fear.

"You're right! I should have been there!" The captain hollered in an infuriated voice as she fired her line high into the air.

And then she swung towards the puppeteer with her murderous hazel eyes focusing on her target.

And just like that the firebender dropped in a meteoric dive bomb above the artist.

Only for the warrior to gaze on with furious hazel eyes when two slain soldiers took hold of her by the arms.

While she turned to gaze at each of their faces with faintly widened eyes.

The group stared on in a shell-shocked quiet as they watched in a horrified disbelief.

"Are you really going to hurt them Zoe? Did they not do their jobs well? And this is how you thank them?" The puppeteer spoke in a voice of boundless cruelty while her enemies stared at her with in nauseated horror.

"You shut your mouth!" Zoe bellowed in her rage as her former soldiers surrounded her on all sides while Azula stared on with furious golden eyes.

And then the mighty warrior stumbled backwards with her hazel eyes conveying her conflict while the puppets jumped on her one after another.

"Just burn them Zoe!" The princess yelled in an aggravated voice as she glared on with angered golden eyes.

Only for her eyes to widen when the captain continued to stagger backwards with the flurry of puppets piling on the surrounded woman.

The two nobles, the pilot, the soldier and the seductress gazed on with widened eyes as they watched the woman become overwhelmed by her own slain comrades.

"Captain!" The dark-haired man called out in worry as he stared on in concern.

Just as Silah turned to walk away while Azula glared after her with lightning churning at her fingertips once more.

Only for the puppeteer to stop as she turned to gaze over her shoulder with delighted blue eyes while Zoe vanished beneath the horde of puppets.

Her heartless gaze briefly passed over the princess's frozen countenance before she turned back to the pile of slain soldiers.

Before the captain came face to face with a burnt figure that had her eyes widening in horror.

While the others also gazed on in a horrified repugnance when they too saw the man's charred face.

"That's…that's Togan!" Saro blurted out in a beyond furious voice with his companions standing beside him a speechless silence.

"S-she went through the trouble of collecting a corpse that was nearly burned beyond recognition?" Nako asked in a terrified voice as she trembled in her tracks.

There were literally no words to describe the horror that stood before them.

And for once even Azula was stunned by another person's cruelty.

Only for all of them to turn towards their enemy in shock when they heard the woman's silken voice flow into the air.

"Did we do good captain? Did we serve the Fire Nation well?" Silah mimicked in a sickeningly sweet voice while her enemies stared at her in a stupefied silence.

While Zoe fell back under the horde of puppets with her hazel eyes widening in eruption emotion.

She gazed back into their lifeless faces with her mouth ajar in shock.

And then not even seconds after that an inferno of fire was sprayed in her stunned face at point blank range.

The princess's forces observed in a conflicted quiet with their eyes full of horror as they watched the flames consume the captain whole.

All the while as Silah watched with intent blue eyes as she smiled underneath her mask.

Before she turned away once more while she strode with her back turned to the seething princess.

"I have no more patience for this nonsense! Die Silah!" Azula bellowed with lightning sparking upon her fingertips just before she threw the powerful bolt into the air.

Only for her eyes to widen in unison with her subordinates when a large wall of rock sprang from the cavern ground.

And then the lightning exploded into the air with its bright light illuminating the dark walls of the grotto while the group stared on in disbelief.

While the princess stared on with shock in her eyes with her teeth crushed together in frustration.

"She…blocked lightning with earthbending!" Mai exclaimed in a stunned voice as she gazed with awestruck tawny eyes.

"For such an intelligent woman…you certainly know how to act like quite the fool Azula." The puppeteer commented in a cold voice while the princess glared on with trembling rage in her golden eyes.

All the while as fires still burned across the floor of the vast cavern.

Only for all of Team Azula to spin around as the mass of puppets were sent soaring into the air by an explosion of red fire.

And then they all watched in a mixture of surprise and relief to see Zoe standing there in the flames with her dark bangs shadowing her eyes.

And not even a second later the captain raised her eyes to stare back at the artist with a boiling hazel gaze.

Just as Silah turned to face her with her blue eyes studying her closely.

"You I am going to slaughter you!" The captain spoke in a truly frigid voice before she leaped into the air with her katana in hand.

And then without saying another word she soared through the air with her widened hazel eyes honing in on her target.

"You…actually burned them." Silah stated in a taken aback voice as she slid along the ground while Zoe descended in the air above her.

Only for a puppet to obstruct the enraged warrior's blade before it could get any closer to her enemy.

The noblewoman regarded the slain man for a fleeting moment before he was set alight in smoldering red flames.

"I've been seeing my soldiers off with mercy kills for years. Just over two weeks ago I suffocated seventeen Fire Nation citizens by hand. And you think me incapable of burning their corpses?" Zoe remarked in a callously cool-headed voice while her line fired off into the air.

While all but the princess shuddered over the captain's frigid words.

"Hm. That's more like it, Zoe." The princess commented in approval as she gazed on with dominant golden eyes.

While the artist gazed up with her blue eyes widened ever so slightly as she jumped away.

"I don't care if you turn everyone here into a puppet. I'll set them all alight. Including the princess. And then I'll still kill you all the same!" The captain declared as she sped down like a bullet with steam burning off her muscular body.

And then not a second after that another puppet was savagely smashed aside while it erupted into flames.

It rolled upon the floor until it came to a stop while the princess's forces shivered over the brutal declaration.

While Zoe soared down towards Silah with her shouts splitting into the air.

Only for a massive wall of stone to spring from the earth not a moment later.

And then slam!

Zoe barreled into the wall with a thunderous rumble while she gazed up with focused hazel eyes as Silah hastily leaped to the other side of the cavern.

"You won't be able to outrun me forever." Zoe said in a chilling voice with her vengeful eyes watching her foe land on in a crouch at the other end of the cave.

"Yes! You show her captain!" Saro cheered with a fist clenched before him while Azula rolled her haughty eyes beside him.

While the modified rebel puppets dropped to the ground before their master.

Before they opened their mouths at a horrific angle once more with bombs protruding from their mouths while the others gazed at them with disturbed look in their eyes.

Just as the captain swung into the air once again with her torn cloak flowing in the winds behind her.

"It's just a damn shame that you let all of those people die for nothing!" The puppeteer called out in an uncaring voice as she flicked her fingers in the air.

While she smiled underneath her mask as she watched Zoe propel herself into the air with a blast of red flames.

All the while as the warrior's battle cries echoed throughout the walls of the grotto while her comrades watched in a fascinated silence.

And then with rapid speed the remainder of the firebenders intercepted the noblewoman's warpath.

They fell down above Zoe while she gazed back at them with furious hazel eyes as she swung through the air.

'Rest in peace my brothers and sisters…' The captain thought with steam surging into the air from her toned muscles while she flew forward with fire bursting forth from her boots.

And then not a moment after that the sound of a rumbling explosion shook the air as the puppets unleashed their barrage of bombs.

Every member of Team Azula covered their eyes as they stood in the exploding winds while they gazed out from underneath their elbows.

Just as they watched with grim eyes as the remains of their soldiers scattered to the ground below.

Only for Zoe's silhouette to soon appear in the smoke-filled cavern while they stared on with widened eyes as steam continued to pour from her body.

While Zoe clutched her katana in hand as she turned to glare in the direction of her enemy just as the artist's masked face soon became visible.

"Amazing…so it's true what the rebels say." Jiao commented to herself with her arms folded over her breasts while the others turned to her in uncertainty.

"What…do the rebels say?" Nako asked in a fidgety voice as she gazed at the other woman's face.

"The rebels say that Zoe has the power to end the Royal Family anytime that she wants. They whisper that if Zoe were to side with the rebels that she could end this war with but a swing of her sword. And all she would but have to do is but speak and the troops would rally to her call." The dark-haired woman announced with a slight smile on her lips while the others now stared at her in horror.

Sweat now dripped down their taken aback faces while Azula's callous golden eyes now stared imposingly at the shorter woman with maddened paranoia.

And within mere seconds the princess seized the smaller female by the collar of her shirt while the others observed them warily.

"Filthy peasant! I have had it with your mouth! First you openly attempt to abandon your Crown Princess and now you slander not just me but your Fire Lord as well! I should burn you to ashes on the spot!" Azula hissed with fire exuding from her pursed lips while she glared down into the commoner's recoiling eyes.

"My apologies Your Highness. Burn me to ashes if you feel that you must." Jiao replied as she hung from Azula's fist while the statuesque woman stared down at her with intimidating golden eyes.

"Azula…now's not the time for this. We're dealing with a crazed killer remember?" Ty Lee spoke up as she gazed at the two with what she hoped was a calming presence.

"And now you lie directly to my face. Mistake number three." The princess snarled as she breathed fire in the smaller woman's sweating face while her childhood friends sighed behind her.

"Jiao you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" The dark-haired man advised while the markswoman snorted dryly beside him.

"Ugh! Consider yourself fortunate that I have more important business to attend to. But worry not…peasant. We'll speak afterward." Azula stated in a tone of absolute authority before she carelessly threw the woman over her shoulder.

The two noblewomen and the pilot cringed as they watched the seductress fly into the air with a startled yelp.

While the princess turned to gaze over her shoulder with her full lips now adorning a cruel smirk as she observed the young woman drop like a rock.

Only for her golden eyes to tremble in renewed anger when the male soldier quickly caught the seductress in his arms.

To which the rest of the group could only stare on in puzzlement over how the man cared to catch her in the first place!

"Just cut it out Jiao before you get me killed!" Saro complained with Jiao in his arms while he set her back down upon the floor.

All the while as the seductress turned to smile back in their astounded eyes.

While the princess's callous eyes renewed in yet another malicious glare that had her friends shivering in fear beside her.

"I'll be waiting for you Your Highness…and whatever whips, chains and toys that you bring with you. I'm game with all kinks…and I'm ready to give you oral at any location of your choosing." The dark-haired woman purred in a sensual voice as the others nearly fell over in surprise while the princess still glared back at her.

"Please! Don't flatter yourself. There's only one peasant worthy of servicing my divine body and it isn't you!" The princess scoffed as she turned away with her muscular arms folded over her breasts while her cold golden eyes gazed down at her unconscious pet.

All the while as she found herself struggling to resist the urge to allow her lips to curve into a slight smile.

While squashing the tiny blush that almost formed on her regal cheeks.

All while the acrobat sighed as she allowed herself to crack a small smile over the princess's unmistakable affection for their young friend.

Just as they all turned back to the battlefield once more when the smoke finally dispersed.

Before Azula narrowed her eyes in a glacial stare once more as she glared hard at her enemy's masked visage while many rebel puppets still stood shielding the morbid artist.

While Zoe straightened her body as she stood tall with her hazel eyes never leaving the other woman's shrouded face.

Just before the puppeteer casually wiped the dust from her armor while she smirked underneath her mask.

"Well…it would seem that I was taking the both of you too lightly. Initially I didn't take either one of you to be much of a threat. But it would seem that I was wrong." Silah stated in a dismissive voice with her predatory eyes staring out from underneath her mask at the two firebenders furious faces.

While everyone else in the group couldn't help but gaze on with fear in their eyes over the casual way that the woman spoke to Azula and Zoe of all people!

"By the time we are through I will teach you what happens to those that underestimate me." Azula snapped in a frigid voice as she stomped forward with her sword in hand while her teeth smashed together in her fury.

"You've been holding back on us?" Zoe questioned in a frighteningly focused voice with her murderous eyes lingering on her masked enemy.

Just as she turned to glance around the grotto with narrowed eyes when she heard the ground rumble once more.

While the others fearfully gazed about with renewed alarm in their eyes.

"I have. As I said…we are not equals. But…even so…perhaps it's time we kicked it up a notch." The puppeteer boasted with her hands at her sides while the ground ruptured behind her.

While the two firebenders glared back at her with their eyes agape in hatred.

"Really? Well, I can only hope you have more durable toys than what you've shown us so far." The princess sneered with a haughty wave of her hand while her friends stared at her back in disbelief.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman cried out in an uneasy voice while her companions shivered beside her.

"Poor Azula. You are so naïve. But fear not. I will enlighten you. What you were seeing up until now…was just my unfinished work." Silah remarked as she tipped her head back while the princess's forces gazed on in disbelief.

"U-unfinished work?" Nako stammered in a rightfully terrified voice as she shook once more while Azula still stared at the artist with callous golden eyes.

"It takes weeks of time to construct puppets to completion…time that I haven't had with these ones. You see…these ones here…are just disposable toys." The puppeteer explained in a monstrous voice as she gestured to the corpses of the burned Fire Nation men and women.

While the princess's forces now stared back at her with unbridled disgust and horror in their eyes.

And the captain's hazel eyes were now trembling in boiling rage once more as she clenched her jaw with her fist shaking over the hilt of her katana.

"That's right Zoe. I massacred an entire platoon just to fuck with you." Silah declared in an utterly heartless voice while Zoe's eyes shook in unfathomable rage.

"What…an abomination." Mai stated in a repulsed voice as she crushed her knives in hand.

"You will pay for trifling with Fire Nation lives!" The captain roared as she took a menacing step forward while her princess turned to meet her gaze.

The two powerful women shared a momentary look before they turned their vengeful eyes back to their masked opponent.

"And these rebels…. are my drones. They are some of my completed artwork. They weren't anything remarkable when they were alive…but I have them in abundance. And that brings me to my finer pieces…" The puppeteer trailed off in a terrifying voice with two pillars of earth arising behind her while the group gazed on in an unnerved silence.

All the while finding themselves unable to resist shuddering over how the artist referred to preserved human bodies as her 'finer' pieces.

"It doesn't matter what you have Silah. Zoe and I will crush it all the same." Azula stated in a beyond callous voice with a proud fist held up before her sneering face.

While Zoe nodded her head in furious agreement as they watched the domes of rock split open with a thunderous rumble.

All the while as Team Azula's forces gazed on in an eerily spellbound quiet as they watched two shadowed figures emerge into the flame lit lighting.

Just as they all found themselves face to face with two flawlessly preserved puppets.

One a young Fire Nation man and the other a woman clad in elegant military garb as if they still drew breath!

The two noblewomen, the pilot and the seductress could only stare on in unnerved confusion.

Only for their eyes to take note of the way that the three firebenders were now staring on in complete incredulity!

"Where did she…obtain those two!" The princess demanded in a now outraged voice as she spewed fire from her lips.

"Impossible! She…has…the Fire Twins!" The dark-haired man exclaimed in shock as he stood there with his mouth agape in rage.

At the mere mention of the two twins the rest of the group gazed on with their eyes widened in shock as they watched the two twins calmly take positions beside their master.

"T-the famous Fire Twins?" The royal pilot repeated in an increasingly fearful voice as she trembled where she stood.

Mai and Ty Lee could only swallow with sweat dripping down their forehead as they took a frightened step backward.

There wasn't a single person in the Fire Nation that hadn't heard of the Fire Twins Toro and Yoa!

Toro the brother and Yoa the sister!

They were a powerful brother and sister duo that had gained much renown under Ozai and Azula.

The two had gained great fame for their unrivaled teamwork in battle and they hadn't been seen since they vanished in battle nearly six years ago!

And just like that each and every one of them began to finally come to understand just how depraved their opponent really was.

"You vile…desecrator of the dead!" Zoe hissed with blood dripping down her enraged chin while she trembled in her rage.

Just as Silah stood between her two puppets with her lips pulling into a proud smile beneath her mask.

"I am especially proud of these two…they are my soldiers! Now do you see? The power of my eternal artwork!" Silah called out in a victorious voice as she swung her hands to the sides while her enemies still gazed on in horror.

Just before the two twins sunk into a bending stance while her laughter echoed high into the air.

While Azula and Zoe now both stared back at her with even colder eyes than before.

"M-monster…." Ty Lee breathed in a stunned voice with a tear in her eye as she watched in shock as the twins adopted their famous bending stance.

"You will suffer for your crimes against the Fire Nation. I can assure you that much." Azula spoke in an unbelievably seething voice with her katana in hand while her cold eyes glared ahead.

While her infuriated captain stepped up beside her with her callous eyes staring back into the twin's lifeless eyes.

"Let's do this princess." The captain commented in a wrathful voice as she turned to gaze into her monarch's eyes while her leader nodded in agreement.

Only for their eyes to narrow in even greater fury when the artist let out a raucous chuckle while rocks began to fall down all around them.

"What is the Fire Nation but a primitive pile of shit with a fool for a Fire Lord incapable of ruling over his own lands with an equally delusional heir." The puppeteer taunted with another pillar of rock arising behind her while the princess's golden eyes now trembled in indescribable rage.

The princess's forces gazed on with trepidation in their eyes as they watched in a shell-shocked silence as the third dome emerged from the earth.

While the monarch and her captain seethed in their anger with fire burning off their enraged bodies.

"Silence! You are nothing but an insane peasant with a fetish for corpses!" The princess snapped in a livid voice with fire spewing from her beautiful lips as she bared her teeth in her fury.

"The Fire Nation is but an uninspiring land nearly devoid of artwork and innovation. Full of insignificant people whose only purpose is to die slaving in the fields for their fat noble masters." Silah ranted with her cruel blue eyes staring out from underneath her mask while the dome of rock ruptured behind her.

All the while as Azula now fumed in outrage with her sword bursting into flames once more as proof of the power of her bending.

While Mai and Ty Lee's flashed with renewed guilt over the constant reminder that a great many people suffered under their own rule.

Not that there was much that they could do about it given that Azula and her father had the final say in all matters.

But even still…

It was a provoking thought all the same.

Only for the sound of the captain smashing her fist into the cavern wall to echo into the air as she glared back at her enemy with icy hazel eyes.

"Enough of this Silah. The Fire Nation has its share of flaws. That I will ensure will be rectified in time regardless of what the Fire Lord has to say about it. But you won't be living to see that." Zoe declared with steam exuding from her mighty body while Azula now cast her a cold glare through the corner of her eye.

"Given the circumstances Zoe I am going to pretend that I didn't hear you just say that." Azula snorted as she held a hand to her womanly hip while her soldier pointed her sword at their enemy.

Before they all suddenly gazed on with alarmed eyes as they watched large chunks of rock plummet to the ground below.

Just as the dome split open to reveal a tall cloaked figure that now stood behind the puppeteer with his arms extended at his sides.

While the captain now stared on with her hazel eyes widening once more as she turned to gaze into her monarch's stony golden eyes.

"Be careful princess. That one is not like the others." The captain advised as she slid back on the ground while her princess scoffed as she sunk into a bending stance.

"Please! These puppets are no match for us Zoe." The princess huffed with her boots taking position on the cave floor while her eyes narrowed as she gazed between the three puppets.

All the while as the cavern shook under the tremendous force of the unnatural earthbending.

While the two twins took up their positions beside their master with their trademark firebending spiraling beautifully before them.

"Behold the true power of my art!" The puppeteer stated in a voice of endless pride as she slid between her puppets with a sadistic smile on her lips.

While the princess's forces spun around with unnerved eyes as they watched the cave start to crumble at a terrifying rate.

"Azula! We need to hurry up and get out of here! This is too dangerous!" The markswoman shouted as she pulled the acrobat back with their little sister leaning on the other woman's shoulder.

Just as a boulder nearly smashed them while the princess gazed around with a deep snarl on her crimson lips.

"House Lin is right. We need to make this short." Zoe spoke in a razor-sharp voice as she took a step forward while Azula scowled in agreement.

"There is nowhere that you can run from me Azula. You will never be safe from me. Not even in your own palace." Silah purred with her tongue trailing along her lips while Azula's lips shook in a malicious snarl.

Only for another frightened shout to split into the air while the others turned to gaze at the pilot's increasingly terrified face.

"I…do not want to die this way! I just want to bring gold back to my village! I'm not cut out for these life or death battles!" The royal pilot cried out with her hands in her hair while her highborn friends gazed at her in sympathy.

"Nako…I'm sorry. I promise that we'll help your village when we get out of this." The brown-haired woman assured as she placed a hand on the other woman's trembling shoulder while the pilot swallowed in terror.

While the proud princess tried her hardest to squash the newfound emotion for her commoner friend in her cold golden eyes.

"Then leave Nako. Turn around and run away once more." The puppeteer announced to the shock of all while the pilot turned to gaze back at her with shaken golden eyes.

"W-what?" Nako blurted out with sweat dripping down her cheek while Silah's monstrous blue eyes almost seemed to smile back at her.

While she gulped when she sensed her princess's imposing eyes staring back at her with her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I said leave. Flee like the craven that you are. I have no use for a weakling like you. Abandon Azula and you may yet live. Remain with her and you will die a horrific death." Silah spoke in a cruel voice as she gazed back at the pilot while Nako gazed on with widened eyes.

The group stood in silence in the crumbling cavern uncertain if it was just another one of the artist's twisted games.

All the while as Azula's eyes shone with paranoia as she gazed about at the fearful faces of her friends.

Before she settled on gazing into Nako's intimidated eyes while the poor woman cowered under her stare.

While the two noblewomen stared at the girl in pity.

'Some offer.' The markswoman thought with a grimace on her lips while the pilot swallowed once more.

Only for the pilot to take them all by surprise when she abruptly shouted with her eyes squeezed shut in fright.

"I…I refuse! I will not betray my Crown Princess! She's my friend! While I may be weak! And while I may be craven! I will remain by her side no matter the outcome!" The royal pilot yelped as she shook in her tracks with a blade in her clammy hand while the others gazed at her in astonishment.

The princess could only stare on with her domineering golden eyes agape in uncharacteristic emotion while her beautiful lips were ajar in shock.

Before she hardened her callous eyes with her fist crushing the hilt of her burning katana while she turned to glare imposingly back at the chuckling puppeteer.

'My pilot is loyal…and these peasants are my friends. I will not let my subjects die.' Azula thought with fire snorting from her furious nostrils.

While Zoe also sunk into a bending stance with her sword in hand as they both stared coldly back at their enemy.

All the while as Jiao watched from the back of the shaking cavern with her blue eyes gazing back at the killer's masked face.

'So…she doesn't need the nonbenders? Perhaps…if things go south…I can still talk my way out of this…' Jiao thought with her arms shuffling over her breasts.

And then not even seconds later they all stared on in horror as the hooded puppet held out his hands.

And then the cavern began to shake with even greater ferocity than before.

While enormous boulders plummeted down from far above them as their eyes grew wide in fear.

"So be it. Let the symphony of terror begin." The puppeteer stated in a delighted voice as she slid back upon the floor with her prized puppet standing over her.

Just as the two powerful firebenders broke out into a blinding sprint towards her while she licked her lips.

And then just like that the princess's forces stared on in unhidden anxiety as the two twins sprinted in battle with astonishing grace.

All the while as they now ran towards the princess and the captain with orange flames circling around their fists.

Just before a flurry of smoke bombs were thrown into the air as they gazed on with rising fright.

While they coughed as they covered their mouths with their elbows.

Only for their eyes to grow wide in pure terror when they the artist's silhouette quickly vanished from the cloud of smoke!

"She's…she gone!" Saro called out as he spun around with his golden eyes searching about while Jiao shook in fear behind him.

"Stay close to each other!" Mai yelled with her back pressed up against the acrobat's while their paranoid eyes darted about the smoke-filled cavern.

All the while as they listened to the sound of the eerie scuttling of the monstrous puppets with a chill traveling down their spines.

And then suddenly it all went quiet.

Before they all jumped back in fright when a blade-wielding puppet sprang forth from the smoke!

Only for Saro to grasp hold of its blade before he slammed it into the ground and smashed its face with a burning fist.

While he gazed around him with alert eyes with the smoke blowing ominously through the cavern air.

And not a second later a handful of drones sprung forth from the mist while the five stood back to back.

Just before Mai threw her knives into the air while Saro launched a stream of defensive fire at the attacking horde.

While the markswoman glared out with narrowed tawny eyes just as her blades tore through a puppet's head.

All the while as Ty Lee knocked a puppet to the ground with her pink boot as she slid back with Elle over her shoulder.

"Mai! It's Elle that they're after!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a combat stance while the other woman scowled in understanding.

"I know!" Mai answered as she fired her stilettos from her spring-loaded holster while her boots slid along the cave floor.

While the puppets pierced the attacking puppets with meticulous precision.

All the while as the group watched as the destroyed drones dropped to the ground one after another.

And soon enough the puppet army began to diminish to much smaller numbers while the panting fighters stared about in a still noticeable panic.

Just as the sound of great explosions of firebending illuminated the shaking cavern as they all quickly turned to gaze out of the corner of their eyes.

The princess's sword sparked with azure fire as Yoa descended above her with her orange flames blazing at her fingertips.

While the monarch roared as she swung her blade with great force just as the spiritless puppet clashed against her sword.

Azula glared imposingly back into Yoa's dead amber eyes with her beautiful lips pursed into a displeased snarl.

Before her katana rapidly transitioned to lightningbending as she kicked the lifeless woman backwards.

"Your supply of toys is dwindling Silah! Soon you will have no one left to fight for you!" The princess bellowed in a violent voice as she expertly thrust her crackling katana forward.

Just as it connected with the rigid puppet while the deceased woman fell backward.

Before Azula skillfully caught a punch from the rebounding puppet while she reeled the departed woman with her fist ablaze in blue fire.

"Coward! Come out and face us Silah! That is if you even have any combat skill of your own!" The captain hollered with her hazel eyes glaring furiously above her while her line fired high into the air.

While her battle cried echoed throughout the eroding cavern with her line rapidly coiling around the Toro's arm.

All the while as she pulled the deceased man in with a mighty grunt as she slid back along the damp cavern ground.

Just before her back pressed up against her monarch's own as they fought side by side against the two lethal twins.

And not a moment later the sound of Zoe and Azula's joined roars split into the air while they simultaneously struck the lifeless siblings in the chest.

Only for the two powerful women to turn their heads when they heard a distressed shout from the other end of the cavern.

Crack!

The ground shattered beneath the feet of the group as they gazed down in shock with fear in their widened eyes.

"They tunneled underground!" Nako shouted in a startled voice just as she was brutally kicked in the stomach by a mighty fist.

"Nako!" Ty Lee cried out in an angered voice as the pilot rolled in a wounded heap upon the hard ground.

Just as they gazed on with their eyes agape in fear as the hooded puppet from before sprang from the hole in the earth.

"Bastard!" The dark-haired man howled as he leaped at the puppet with his fist aflame while lifeless green eyes stared back from underneath the hood.

Before he shot his line into the air as it soared towards the tall puppet only for his eyes to grow wide in surprise when it caught his rope in its fist.

And then the two noblewomen shouted in alarm as they watched the formidable soldier get thrown into the wall like a rag doll!

Saro hit the rock as he held his shoulder with his left hand while he quickly pushed himself off the cavern wall.

While the two noblewomen watched with fright in their eyes as the deceased man jumped at them with terrifying agility.

Neither one of them barely having any time to register that the seductress had long since run away.

Just as Mai threw her knives into the air as she crouched with her tawny eyes narrowing into slits.

Only for her eyes to widen once more when she watched the puppet bend rock to swat her blades aside.

'That one…is the one that is trying to collapse the cavern!' The markswoman thought as she withdrew her sai from under her sleeve.

Before she jumped at the puppet with her shouts echoing into the tunnels above.

And not a second after that…

The weapons expert was also thrown into the wall.

The noblewomen groaned in pain as she fought the urge to black out with blood dripping down her cheek only to spin around when she heard the acrobat scream in terror.

"Ty Lee!" Mai called out in a frenzy just as she stood up as fast as she was capable.

"You stay away from her!" The brown-haired woman screamed as she stood on her injured foot while she glared up at the looming hooded figure.

Only for a powerful fist to slam into her gut mere seconds later while she gasped with spit dribbling down her chin.

And just like that the injured acrobat dropped to the ground holding her gut while she moaned in pain.

Just as Ty Lee gazed up with terror in her brown-gray eyes to see the puppet now towering over her with an earthen spear in hand.

And before she could react the man swung down at her while she knelt trembling in horror of the coming blow.

Only to find herself gazing up with stunned eyes when the blow never came.

While she now found herself staring up with emotion eyes into the pilot's frantic golden gaze.

All the while as the pilot now hung from the puppet's mighty arm as she fought to hold back his fist with every fiber of her being.

"H-hurry! I can't hold him back for too much-" The royal pilot yelled only to be silenced by a fist pounding into her gut.

Before she crumpled to the ground in a heap moaning in pain.

"No! Nako!" Ty Lee shouted as she pulled Elle back in her arms just as Mai grasped ahold of her hand.

"Come on Ty Lee!" Mai yelled as she pulled her two friends back with her tawny eyes agape in fear as the puppet charged them once more.

Only for the two noblewomen to be thrown aside by a wave of earthbending while they now rolled in pain upon the hard ground.

Just as the two firebenders sent the two twins soaring aside with a blast of their flames.

While they sprinted through the smoking cavern to save their comrades.

And then one moment later…

The injured group gazed on with relief and amazement in their eyes when both firebenders boots connected with the puppets hooded face.

While the man staggered backwards with his limbs hanging at his sides while the two women stood side by side glaring at the puppet's shrouded face.

'There's…something familiar about this one…' Zoe thought with her hazel eyes narrowing in contemplation.

Just as Azula possessively scooped Elle's petite body under her muscular arm while she now glared at the puppet with enraged golden eyes.

"I am her master and I will not relinquish her to you! To anyone!" Azula bellowed in a malicious voice as she stood her ground with her handmaiden tucked under her arm.

Just as her lips creased into a furiously protective glower as she watched the puppet leap at her with astounding agility.

Before she let out a roar at the top of her lungs as she jumped into battle with her girlfriend crushed under her toned bicep.

All the while as the princess's forced stared on in awe as they watched the royal woman collide with the earthbending puppet.

While her childhood friends gazed on with astonishment in their eyes to witness just how much strong their friend has become.

'Azula really has become so much stronger!' The brown-haired woman thought with her brown-gray eyes agape in marvelment.

What's more it was frightening to watch the puppet move as if he was truly alive in the flesh.

While Zoe stared on with her hazel eyes beginning to widen as she studied the movements of the puppet in growing fascination.

Just as the princess's burning katana intercepted the swing of the puppet's spear while she glared at the shrouded face with enraged golden eyes.

Only for the two to exchange a series of rapid blows before the monarch received a foot to the belly that sent her stumbling backwards.

Her lips were in a ferocious snarl as she jumped several paces back with her companion clutched against her hip.

All the while as the earthbending puppet slammed his fists together before a pillar of earth rapidly slammed down above the princess's head.

The group gazed on with concern in their eyes only for their eyes to widen in awe when the earthbending was incinerated by an explosion of azure fire.

And then Azula leaped away with her ebony hair now hanging above her sweating brow while her hair now hung freely down her armored back.

Just as her crown fell to the cavern floor with a clang while the princess glared back at the puppet with her lips still adorning a dominant glower.

"The Great Princess Azula will not fall to a corpse!" The princess hissed as she stomped forward with her pointed boot pressing into the cave floor while her icy eyes glared ahead.

Before the puppet sprang into the air once more with his cloak fluttering ominously behind him.

While Fire Nation forces watched in unhidden trepidation as the deceased man rushed towards their leader.

Only for Azula to stare on with slightly narrowed eyes when her captain held out her arm to halt her.

"I'll handle it." The captain stated with a strange gleam in her hazel eyes while red steam arose from her body while her princess glared at her back.

"It isn't your place to give me orders Zoe!" Azula snarled as she held Elle under her arm as she gazed at the other woman's back.

All the while as she found herself becoming increasingly more curious of the mechanics behind her captain's unheard-of technique.

Just as the noblewoman began to walk forward with her katana in hand while her stony eyes stared back at the leaping puppet.

And just like that the others watched in a fascinated silence from their positions on the cavern floor when the warrior impacted with the earthbender in battle.

Zoe's sword now pushed back against the puppet's spear while her cold eyes gazed back into the shrouded hood.

Just as she shoved back on her blade with all of her weight before, she sent the puppet sliding backwards along the cave floor.

All along as rocks continued to fall down all around them as the earthbender slammed his palm into the stone ground.

While she continued to stride forward with her hazel gaze never leaving the cloaked puppet's shadowed face.

"I haven't seen such earthbending since Earth King Jaran." Zoe commented with her katana held out on her right while her emotionless face gazed ahead.

The statement had the princess staring on with her golden eyes flashing in growing intrigue.

As the rest of her group listened with bewilderment in their eyes while they watched the warrior spring forward once more.

Just as the captain dodged a pillar of earth that slammed into the cavern ground while her line shot into the air.

All the while as she swung forward with her battle hungry eyes honing in on her target.

Before her blade struck the puppet's spear once again.

And then just like that the firebender and the lifeless earthbender began to exchange in blow after blow.

While enormous boulders continued to crash into the grotto ground throughout the entire cavern system.

Just as mist poured into the air once more while the paranoid group gazed about in fright as they coughed beneath their elbows.

All the while as the princess turned to gaze around with murderous golden eyes as she slid back upon the ground.

"Princess look out!" Saro shouted through the mist as Azula turned her head with her teeth bared like a wrathful dragon.

Just as the two twins burst at her from both sides while a massive wall of fire erupted around her on all sides.

"It is time that you two are put to rest!" The princess declared in a livid voice with her imposing eyes glaring at both charging puppets.

Before she released a powerful stream of flames on both sides that sent the two twins staggering backwards.

Only for the ground to suddenly rupture beneath her boots as she spun around to gaze behind her with her golden eyes widening in surprise.

And then not a second later…

Slash!

Azula took a step back with her crimson lips in a seething thin line while her companions gazed on wide eyed when Silah sprung from the rock below.

The puppeteer's arm slashed in an arc across the princess's robed sleeve just as droplets of blood stained her wooden mask.

Just as Azula's flame coated fist smashed into Silah's cheek while the artist slid backwards along the cavern grounds.

"Azula!" Ty Lee yelled out in a frenzy with her brown-gray eyes gazing on in terror as Azula skidded backwards.

All the while as they all stared on with widened eyes as bits of the puppeteer's mask fell to the ground below.

Just as the two twins jumped back down beside their master.

While the deranged woman now stared back at them with a small portion of pale lips exposed for their view.

With traces of otherworldly silver hair now protruded from her cracked mask.

"Just you wait…I am going to brutalize you." Azula spoke in a frozen voice as she wiped the blood from her lip while she held her pet's unconscious body under her arm.

Only for her eyes to widen in uncharacteristic shock when she watched the woman hold up her knife provocatively before her revealed lips.

And then the princess's forces gaped on in a shell-shocked silence when Silah erotically ran her tongue along the bloodstained knife.

Just before they heard Silah gulp down the princess's blood with a monstrous smile adorning pale features.

All along as each and every one of them shuddered in disgust as they watched the woman swallow the blood from her stained blade.

While the princess stared back at the artist with her golden eyes now agape in a mixture of boiling rage and repugnance.

"You are going to make for a beautiful doll Azula." Silah remarked in a psychotic voice with her tongue now licking the rest of the blood from her lips.

And just like that she leaped into battle with the two twins alongside her.

While the princess gazed back at her foe with hateful golden eyes.

Before she roared at the top of her lungs with a vast wall of fire forming all around her.

'I promise that this woman will die by my hand! Even if it is the last thing I do!' The princess thought with her callous eyes hardening into a beyond merciless death stare.

And that was a promise that she intended to see brought to fruition!

**AN:**

**Alright, before I get to my afterword I would like to respond to the reviews.**

**KingZilla and Noel1921, thank you for your kind words regarding my health. And also, thanks atkinsondonovan for complimenting the story. I am glad that you like it!  
**

**KingZilla, you bring up some good points regarding the ever advancing technology of genetics. I'll have to look that up some time to get more info. And I agree that it would be adorable to see a little Azula/Elle scampering about. It would also be especially humorous because Azula would probably kill anyone that tried to interact with her daughter. And it would also be interesting to explore Elle as an adult mothering her child.**

**However, that is really far off. I believe I have said it before but I intend this to be a series that will go on for somewhere between four to five years before I conclude it.**

**I should be finished writing book one by the end of 2021. And I have a mostly complete outline written for book two, and some for book three. The only thing I haven't decided if there will be three books or four books.**

**While that might seem titanic in length, I do call it an epic for a reason. And I have a ton of events to cover before I will feel content with wrapping up the story for good. I have put so much time into this, the last thing I want is to half ass it. I want to feel good about the series as a whole and how it ends.**

**The only reason why I am unsure if there will be three or four books, is because without spoiling anything. I have some main events planned for book three. But there is a final series arc that I want covered at the very end of the story. **

**So, I haven't figured out yet if there will be a book three and four, separating the events as a whole. Or doing like a book three part one and a book three part two. Or more or less, basically just an all around longer book three. The primary reason why they might be separated into different books, is because there will be a season ending that separates the final series of events. So, that is why there may end up being a fourth book.**

**However, the other books will probably be somewhat shorter in length than book one. They will still be very big in length, but much the length in book one was Team Azula getting to know Elle and establishing their bond as a team.**

**In any case, we'll be seeing a lot of Rieko in the coming books and the huge significance that she has on the plot. As well as many other characters.**

**So, I haven't decided yet on if Azula/Elle will have a kid, or even how if they do. That's all up in the air and it probably will be for quite a while longer. In any case, if it does happen. It would probably be more of an end of series sort of thing.**

**And maybe there would even be a series of oneshots of Azula and Elle parenting their child for those that are still with the series after all that time. :)**

**As for Silah being stronger than Azula and Zoe, in a sense she is. And in a sense she isn't. Silah is undeniably one of the most powerful characters that will appear in the series. But still, much of her power relies on her opponent feeling horrified and surprised.**

**If Azula and Zoe had a better understanding of her secrets, the playing field may become more level. But Azula and Zoe still have a long way to go.**

**And Silah is a deadly force to be reckoned with.**

**Now, onto the afterword.**

**This is my personal favorite chapter that I wrote of the Silah fight. So, I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**In this chapter we finally got a closer look at Zoe's secret power. And it really is best described as Zoe converting her firebending into a tank of fuel. There are many upsides to such a powerful ability. As Zoe is able to increase her strength, energy and speed by tapping into her reservoir of chi.**

**Essentially, she refrains from using her firebending for long periods of time while she builds up that energy inside. This is why she has such monstrous stamina, and it is also why she was able to fight former Earth King Jaran as a young teenager.**

**Her innovative way of using her firebending represents her way of going against tradition. Whereas in comparison her mother Yoko, while a highly powerful bender in her own right. Yoko is much more along the lines of Ozai, a staunch and cold traditionalist.**

**Whereas her daughter goes against the grain of such strict rules and that resulted in Zoe creating such a revolutionary technique.**

**And while I do not like Naruto. If it helps anyone, I would say that Zoe's stamina is similar to Kisame's monstrous pool of chakra.**

**The downsides though, is that depleting her reservoir will inevitably result in Zoe collapsing from exhaustion.**

**I really felt that this was a very fitting ability for Zoe to have. Because I wanted her to be more of a brutal warrior than just another average firebender. And it nicely compliments her preference to fighting with sword and spear. While giving what I feel is a proper explanation for her stamina.**

**Regarding Jiao's comments about Zoe famed reputation. In universe, Zoe and maybe her mother are the only ones with the power to go against the Royal Family. I feel that it is important for Azula to hear that.**

**Because it helps to put into perspective that Zoe is popular enough with the soldiers and the commoners that she could feasibly rally the people to her side if she ever decided that Azula and Ozai had gone too far.**

**And keep in mind, that Jiao does exaggerate to a degree because she is Zoe's lover. However, it is sort of like how in canon Iroh was viewed as the only other person other than the Avatar who could have stood against Ozai.**

**In my story, the people who could have stood against Ozai in the Four Nations other than the Avatar are Zoe, Iroh, Yoko, Earth King Jaran, Silah, and now Azula. **

**Now that Jaran is dead, and Iroh is too old. That just leaves Zoe, Yoko, Silah and Azula. **

**Regardless, if Zoe ever were to attempt such a move she likely would die in the process. I am just trying to show that Azula is paying close attention to the fact that Zoe has the power to challenge her if she were to be too cruel to her own people.**

**However, in the end Zoe isn't the sort to care about ruling. She would rather lead the charge on the battlefield. I just wanted to show that Zoe is the sort of famous warrior that inspires her fellow soldiers to fight.**

**As for Silah, this chapter we saw a greater display of her power. And we also learned that her puppets come in stages. **

**Most of her puppets are drones, and then there are the small ones like the mechanical quilled-chameleon tha****t she used to spy on Team Azula in the prior chapters are called scouts. **

**And then there are the 'soldiers' which are her more prized trophies such as the Fire Twins. **

**As for the Fire Twins, as the name goes. They were a famous group of twins that had earned the attention of Azula and Ozai until they disappeared nearly six years ago.**

**This serves to exemplify Silah's monstrous personality. She is like a collector that roams the land in search of powerful warriors to add to her collection. It all stems back to her obsession with death that began back in her childhood.**

**I don't bring up her upbringing those because I want people to pity her. I am just trying to make her into a well-rounded character with reasons for her actions. Silah's reasons may not make sense to everyone else, but they do to her and that is what matters.**

**In a sense, you can compare her to many real life killers and fictional ones as well who were shaped by traumatic early years. It doesn't excuse their actions, and their is no hope for them now. It just explains how they became what they became.**

**Another thing that I want to mention about Silah is why she spoke of the Fire Nation as primitive. Like Mava, Silah knows many secrets and she is privilege to an abundance of knowledge that most people in the Avatar world do not have.**

**Silah may be a resident of the Avatar world, but she is aware of secrets that the others are not. And her puppets are made from various mysterious metals and technologies.**

**Essentially, Silah is always looking to improve herself and her 'art'. And she feels that the Fire Nation does not advance quickly enough for her liking. So, like the Earth Kingdom before it. She has become bored of roaming the Fire Nation.**

**When it comes to her puppets, though they may be morbid. She is a mechanical genius, and what she is telling Azula is that she doesn't feel like the technology of the Fire Nation can take her any further. We'll touch on that more later. **

**In ****this fight we have been seeing that everyone but Jiao is proving their worth in battle.**

**Most especially, Nako. While Azula has had to save her life two times now in battle. She has shown that she is more than worth it. Not only was Nako the first to discover that the puppets are made of human remains. In this chapter she very well saved Ty Lee's life.**

**It shows that while Nako may say that she is a coward. Deep down when it comes down to it she will put herself in harms way for her friends. And even though she was no match for Silah's hooded puppet (Earth King Jaran). She threw herself on him anyway, and held him back with no regard to her own life.**

**I also wanted to take a chance to show Mai, Saro and Ty Lee in action. Particularly Saro, who is a strong firebender, just not as strong Zoe. Because he has mostly been a background character up until this arc and I wanted to give him some action.**

**We are also seeing that Azula cares about her team more than she lets on. And now she is having difficulty fighting Silah while at the same time protecting her subordinates/friends.**

**I particularly enjoyed the end of the chapter when Azula fought with Elle under her arm. I thought it was a touching moment that showed Azula's budding protective instincts for Elle while at the same time highlighting her skill in battle.**

**As for Earth King Jaran, that reveal will come more slowly. I wanted to make it clear that his earthbending was unlike anything we have seen in the series. And he is precisely how Silah is able to manipulate and control such an expensive earthen terrain.**

**And as we saw later on at the end of the chapter. Zoe has very strong feelings regarding her past battle with Jaran. It is one of her greatest regrets that she was not able to fight him again. Because prior to the events of the first book, Zoe felt that it was the only true battle that she has ever had.  
**

**And now when faced with Jaran once more, she has a tendency to fade away from the present and get caught up in the memories of their past battle.  
**

**Anyhow, while Zoe has a suspicion that the identity of the puppet is Jaran. She doesn't know that for certain yet, that will come later.**

**This also serves to highlight how Zoe is relatively an honorable warrior and Silah is a monster without honor. And in a sense, way back then Silah stole Zoe's potential victory kill. **

**At some point in a later arc there will be a short flashback on how Silah took down such a powerful warrior. **

**Needless to say though, when Zoe discovers that the puppet is truly Jaran it will fill her with an even greater rage for Silah. And it will be yet another motivating factor in her grudge against Silah, both avenging her comrades and in a way concluding her unfinished battle against the previous Earth King.**

**And finally, I want to mention that the moment where Silah managed to spill Azula's blood was the defining moment that established her status as a force that is able to cause Azula to feel doubt.**

**Azula may be a cold and cruel woman, but she is not used to being on the defensive like this. And seeing Silah spill her blood served to jolt Azula out of the elevated status that she sees herself as having. Azula has lived thinking that it was for commoners to be hunted, and that royalty ruled because of their divine right. That she was the hunter and the one in power.**

**But now she is seeing that none of that matters in the face of Silah's power and that Silah is more than capable of breaching her defenses.**

**Azula is also a refined woman of high society, who would never do something as openly perverse as licking up her opponent's blood. **

**And seeing Silah lick up her blood shocks her. Even if she is too proud to ever say that out loud, she is at the least on some level unnerved by Silah's depravity.**

**This all just further serves to cement Silah as something for Azula and Zoe to fear, a rival that they now have to work together to destroy.**

**As we get further into the war arcs, we'll see how that plays out. And we'll also get to see Silah's role in the later stages of the war to come as the wild card. And we'll get to learn more about her motivations.**

**And if you haven't already figured it out, I am really enjoying writing Silah and all of the interesting ways that she creates conflict with Team Azula. **

**With that said, t****hat will be all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter eighty-eight! The Strings of the Puppeteer! **


	92. The Strings of the Puppeteer

**Hey everyone.**

**I am here again with another update.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed since the previous update.**

**As usual, if you find the story worth following. Please, consider doing so as we go along.**

**And with that, I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. **

_The Strings of the Puppeteer – Chapter Eighty-Eight_

The sounds of explosions of fire continued to sound off underground while the young assassin watched from where she stood on her tree branch.

Just as the ground let out a thunderous rumble while Naoki gazed down with stony brown eyes.

'I don't care what happens to those aristocrats. But I need Elle alive.' Naoki thought as she jumped off the branch with her clothes lightly flapping about in the breeze.

Meanwhile underground…

The sound of the mighty captain and the hooded puppet's clash continued to resonate throughout the massive cave.

While an enormous blue inferno lit the walls of the quaking cavern just as the princess elegantly backflipped to the cave floor below.

Azula dropped to the ground on her booted feet as she lightly panted for air with her callous golden eyes glaring imposingly out into the azure blaze.

While her injured comrades stood behind her gazing up at the collapsing cave in a rising panic.

All the while as a dense smoke blew ominously into the air.

Just as they all turned to stare through the smoke at Silah's fractured mask with their eyes agape in frustration.

"This is bad Azula! No matter what we do she doesn't go down!" Mai exclaimed in a rightfully unnerved voice while Azula gritted her teeth as she wiped blood from her lips.

"I am aware of that Mai!" Azula hissed as she turned to stare piercingly back at Silah's concealed face with her golden eyes boiling in fury.

"No matter how many we cut down there's always more!" Saro complained in a pissed off voice as he stood panting at the rear.

"I…can't even chi block them because they're already dead!" Ty Lee shouted in aggravation as she struggled to remain on her feet.

While the pilot stumbled forward with her frightened but intelligent golden eyes gazing out across the blazing cavern.

Before she turned gaze up at her monarch's glowering face with a thoughtful look in her golden eyes.

"Princess…" Nako began as she cleared her throat in an apprehensive voice while she winced when Azula's harsh eyes bared down at her.

"What?" The princess snapped with bite in her angered voice while her frigid eyes stared down at her pilot's skittish face.

Just as she rose an elegant brow when the shorter woman leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You…you should try to capture one of the Fire Twins. Perhaps we could take a closer examination than we did with the other one. We may be able to decipher how she controls them." The royal pilot explained in a hushed voice while her princess's callous eyes flashed in approval.

"Hm. I was thinking the same thing myself. But still…good thinking pilot." Azula spoked as she straightened herself with her serving girl's little body under her powerful arm.

While the pilot's fearful face momentarily brightened after being praised by her leader.

"A-any time princess." Nako answered with a hand over her wounded belly while Azula turned her glacial gaze back to her enemy.

Just as artist stepped out of the smoke with the two Fire Twins leaping down beside her.

While she gazed back at the seething princess with her lips curving into a sadistic smile while all but the princess shuddered.

Before she ran her tongue along her lips once more while the princess's golden eyes grew even wider in prideful rage over the blatant show of perversion.

"You're welcome to try and run away Azula. I do find the sight of fleeing prey…quite stimulating." Silah purred in a deranged voice with her bloodied knife in hand as she smiled back at the enraged monarch.

"I will not run from you freak! And it's the opposite. You are my prey!" The princess snarled with fire spewing from her beautiful lips while she held her handmaiden's small body under her arm.

"No matter how hard you try you cannot escape your fate in my workshop." The puppeteer spoke in a horrifying voice with her tongue running along her stained blade.

The group could only stare on in a unanimous shudder over the way the twisted woman said 'workshop'.

Just as the proud princess smashed her lovely lips together in a beyond furious thin line.

Before she turned around to shove her servant into the markswoman's waiting arms.

"Hold her and this time do not let anything happen to her." Azula commanded in a frightening voice with sweat in her eyes while she glared back into Mai's intimidated tawny eyes.

"I…won't Azula. I promise." Mai assured in an intimidated voice with a flash of regret in her eyes while she held Elle's unconscious form over her shoulder.

While Ty Lee stood protectively beside her with her brown-gray eyes also staring down at the unconscious girl.

All the while all three of them inwardly continued to ponder why the teenager had yet to awaken.

But unfortunately, they had no such time to worry about their young friend's meditation.

And soon enough they all gazed around in alarm as more boulders plummeted down from the towering cave ceiling above.

All along while fires burned throughout the cavern as the princess pursed her lips into an imposing glower.

While Zoe and the hooded puppet continued to swipe at one another as the soldier's hazel eyes flashed in curiosity once more.

Before the captain narrowed her eyes as she glared back at the puppet's shrouded face.

'I am going to find out…just whose face lies beneath that hood.' Zoe thought as she slid back along the cave floor with her katana gripped in hand.

Just as she sprang forward with great speed while lifeless green eyes stared out from underneath the cloak.

And not a moment later Azula sheathed her katana while her companions gazed at her in unhidden curiosity as she sunk into a combat stance.

And then her wrathful lips creased into a gorgeous snarl as she stared imposingly back at the artist's disguised countenance.

Before the two siblings broke out into another sprint while their master gazed on with perverse blue eyes.

And then the princess slid one booted foot back along the ground with her lips still entrenched in a callous glare.

Only to burst forward with terrifying speed while her subordinates stared on in astonishment as the monarch ran with her sheathed blade.

While the two puppets leaped at her with their trademark flames spiraling over their outstretched limbs.

And then mere seconds after that…

The princess swiftly drew her blade with her thunderous roar echoing all throughout the cavern while she glared furiously at the two twins as they descended down from above.

Just before she thrust her katana upwards with a tremendous flame sparkling from its razor-sharp edge.

Before a luminescent explosion of azure fire ruptured into the air while the group shielded their eyes from the blinding blue light.

Only for their eyes to widen in awe as they gazed out into center of the cavern to see the center of the cavern now completely ablaze with blue fire.

And the princess and the twins were nowhere to be seen!

It was the same technique that they had seen the princess use to down the Avatar's waterbender.

Only that this time Azula had used a much cruder explosive flame!

"I…can't believe it. She made her sword explode!" Mai exclaimed in shock with her mouth ajar as Ty Lee also gaped on in shock beside her.

While they shivered over their friends now seemingly limitless power.

Just as they gazed out into the inferno with amazed eyes to see the mighty princess standing unharmed in the center of her flames now with two swords in hand!

One made of steel.

And the other in her left hand made of pure azure flames!

And the two twins now were being held at bay by the monarch's duel blades while she glared at their expressionless faces through the corner of her unforgiving golden gaze.

While the pilot stared out with her awestruck golden eyes observing her leader's power in admiration.

Just before Azula gracefully sidestepped as she slammed her elbow in Toro's face.

And then she swiftly struck Yoa in the chest with her burning sword while the two twins stumbled backwards.

"Clever tactic Azula." Silah commented in an entertained voice as she licked her lips once more while Azula's domineering eyes glared back at her.

Before she idly flicked her fingers in a barely perceivable fashion just as the two puppets sprang forward in rebound.

While the princess let out a haughty scoff as she rolled her cruel golden eyes as she nimbly dodged the sibling's swings.

"There are only so many movements that a lifeless doll can make Silah. Your toys are but a shadow of their former selves." The princess sneered in a frigid voice as she seized a hold of the boy's arm while her boot connected with the girl's jaw.

Just as Yoa skidded backwards with tiny specks of paint chipping to the ground below while the group shivered in revulsion.

All the while as Azula dug into the cave floor with the balls of her booted feet while she began a rapid probe with her free hand.

While her hawk-like golden eyes scanned the puppet's body with her golden gaze narrowing as her fingers brushed about in a grope.

"Oh, I beg to differ. But I should expect as much from someone with no understanding of true art." The puppeteer remarked with her fingers lightly coiling before her smirking face as she dropped into a crouch.

While the princess glared at her through the corner of her callous eye just as she quickly gazed over her shoulder when the other puppet made a burning swipe for her back.

Only for Azula to evade the blow while her boots slid along the cavern floor.

Just as her fingernails fell through midair while Toro flipped out of reach of her fist.

And then in that very moment…

The princess's cold flashed with a catlike gleam when she almost felt her fingers touch something unseen.

While she slid backwards with her merciless golden eyes narrowing as she watched the two twins leap onto the ground side by side one more.

'What…was that! Was that a wire?' Azula thought with her icy eyes glaring back at the artist's concealed face while blue emotionless blue eyes met her gaze.

All the while as Nako watched with her golden eyes scanning the movements of the puppet's.

Only for her golden eyes to widen when she could have sworn that she saw the puppeteer bend her fingers!

Just as the sound of another explosion of rocks flew into the air while the captain leaped away with steam rising from her body.

Her hazel eyes furrowed in annoyance when the puppet reflexively bounded backwards to avoid the swing of her sword.

And then she dropped to the ground in a crouch beside her standing monarch while the royal woman acknowledged her with a momentary cold glance.

While the two powerful female firebenders stared on closely as the foreboding hooded puppet dropped down behind his master.

And then not even seconds later the entire cavern ground began to quake once more.

All the while as the princess's forces gazed around in fear as they watched more rocks rain down from the ceiling above.

"Azula…this is getting dangerous!" The markswoman called out in a distraught voice while the princess clenched her jaw with a tight scowl on her regal lips.

"It doesn't matter how many rocks rain down overhead. I am still going to kill you." The princess spoke in an utterly tyrannical voice with her mighty fist crushing her crown.

Just before the two of them gazed on with closely narrowed eyes when another smoke bomb was thrown into the air.

While they all coughed as they hid their faces in their sleeves as they watched in paranoia as the puppets vanished slipped into the dense fog.

"Captain! She's trying to bury us!" The dark-haired man yelled out as he leaped backwards just as a boulder crashed down where he had been standing moments prior.

While the two noblewomen and the pilot jumped back with their fearful eyes gazing around in a panic.

All the while as the princess spun about with her teeth bared with a burning fist clenched at her womanly hip.

Just as the seductress's distant cry echoed into the air while the captain reeled around in alarm with her hazel eyes gazing in the direction of the collapsing tunnel.

"Jiao!" Zoe called out as she shot her line into the air while she swung past plummeting cave structures.

Before the younger woman stumbled out of the caving tunnel with her blue eyes agape in a panic just as she found herself gazing up into concerned hazel eyes.

Eyes that she would never openly admit stirred something unknown from deep within her.

"Zoe! Why did you bring me to a fight with a serial killer!" Jiao snapped as she held onto the warrior's sleeve while Zoe quickly lifted her onto her back.

"I apologize Jiao. I didn't know that she was this demented. But I promise you. I will get you out of here alive." The captain assured as she bent over while her partner climbed onto her back with her arms wrapped around her neckline.

"You better! And the next place you take me had best be somewhere pleasant." The dark-haired woman complained with a huff as she pushed her face into the noblewoman's dark hair.

Just as the warrior sprang into the air while she nimbly evaded falling boulders.

While the others jumped out of range of the many giant rocks that were falling down from above.

"When I get a hold of you Silah I am going to peel the skin from your bones!" Azula bellowed in an outraged voice with her lips in an enraged snarl while her azure flames exploded a boulder overhead.

Just before her cold golden gaze rapidly swept about as she watched her childhood friends safely dodge the falling rocks.

All the while as her dominant golden eyes passed over her young girlfriend's dozing face in relief to see that her handmaiden was unharmed.

Just as the thunderous sound of collapsing rocks split into the air while they all spun around to gaze behind them in alarm.

Only for all of their eyes to widen in shock when they found themselves staring back at a now open pit with the pilot's shouts echoing up from within.

"A-Azula! Nako fell!" Ty Lee hollered out in a fraught voice while Mai gazed over her shoulder in worry.

While the princess ran forward with her callous golden eyes widening faintly as she gazed down at the pit.

"Nako!" The princess bellowed in a booming voice with her words echoing throughout the cavern as she clenched her teeth in her fury.

While she tried and failed to tell herself that she didn't care what happened to her pilot.

But she knew by now that it was not so.

Her pilot…was her friend.

'Curse these peasants for making me feel such weakness!' Azula thought with fire escaping her angered nostrils while she scowled deeply.

Somewhere further down in the cavern.

Pieces of rock fell down into an open pit.

The pilot yelped as she slowed her fall with her blade digging into the jagged rock before the knife was knocked loose.

And then she shouted in fear as she fell into the pile of rocks below.

While she groaned as she sat up holding the back of her head only for her golden eyes to widen after she processed her fall.

"Oh shit! Shit!" Nako exclaimed as she stared up in the blackness of the pit with horror in her eyes.

Just as she stumbled to her feet with her hands shaking at her hip while she watched rocks fall down overhead.

Only to find herself jumping out of the way not a moment later when a giant rock broke off from above and then swiftly plummeted down the hole.

Thoom!

The loyal pilot leaped out of the way with her arms shielding her face as she coughed in the dark.

"C-can anyone hear me! Princess! Captain! Ty Lee! Mai! Saro! Someone please help!" The royal pilot cried out as she staggered backwards with fear flashing in her wide eyes.

Only for her stomach to drop when her pleas failed to elicit a reply.

"I…have to get out of here…if not…" Nako trailed off with a terrified swallow as she listened to the earth continue to rumble overhead.

Before she began to make her way through the everlasting darkness of the pit with her frightened golden eyes gazing into the seemingly endless darkness.

While she held onto the wall with her bare hand.

All the while as she tried her hardest to refrain from having a nervous breakdown.

And so, she stumbled through the perpetual blackness in hopes of distancing herself from any falling boulders.

And even though it had been only minutes.

It felt more like an eternity.

That was when she froze in her tracks when she thought she heard something…mechanical in the distance.

And then she gazed around in the dark with her golden eyes agape in fear while she took a startled step backwards.

Only to find herself jumping in surprise when she felt her arm brush up against…a wire of some kind.

'What…what was that?' The royal pilot thought with sweat dripping down her cheek as she struggled to make out the object in the all-consuming darkness.

Just as she tentatively reached out her hand with her finger now lightly brushing against the hidden wire.

While her golden eyes grew as wide as humanly possible as she stared down at the concealed line of metal.

'Is…that a wire? It…it is!' Nako wondered with her fingertips hovering above the wire while she stared down at it with her eyes agape in realization.

And just like that she remembered when she saw Silah coil her fingers in a subtle manner.

And now she understood that she had somehow stumbled upon a secret of the puppeteer.

And just like that an even greater sensation of terror flooded throughout her veins.

'She'll…kill me if the princess doesn't make it down here soon!' The royal pilot thought with panic rushing through her as she took a startled step back.

Only for her golden eyes to squint when she saw the thin wire begin to slowly rise into the air above her.

All the while as she watched with her mouth ajar in shock.

Make no mistake she understood the risks.

And yet…if she investigates further.

'If…I can ascertain the mechanics behind these wires…then I could bring the information back to Princess Azula…and…' Nako thought with her eyes wide in indescribable loyalty flashing in her dedicated eyes.

And that was all the deliberation that she needed to make her decision.

And then not a second later she grasped the wire in her clammy hand.

Just as the wire was suddenly raised into the air while she cried out in surprise as she found herself being pulled up along with it.

All along while the wire soared into the air as she gulped with her hands grasping it as tightly as she could.

Just before the wire came to a stop at long last while she now hung from it gazing around her in disbelief.

There was a faint light source emanating from in the distance of the vast lower cave.

And all around her for as far as the eye could see were nearly invisible wires!

'It's…it's like a spiders web! She's…she's using these wires to control the puppets! And she's shifting their locations with every attack that the princess and the captain make!' The royal pilot thought as she hung from the wire gazing ahead with stunned golden eyes.

All the while as she listened to the mechanical sound as it grew louder and louder.

And it seemed to be drawing closer and closer with every passing moment!

The princess's forces stood in the crumbling cavern with their eyes gazing down into the pit.

Only for their eyes to flash in relief when they just barely heard the pilot's voice shout up from below.

While Silah listened from behind the rock with her emotionless blue eyes narrowing beneath her mask as she gazed down in the direction of her web of wires.

"P-princess! Captain! Can you hear me! Get down here quickly! She's using wi-" The royal pilot screamed out only to be silenced by the wire as it wrapped around her mouth.

Their eyes grew wide in unison as they gazed down into the dark in an unnerved silence.

And soon after that they listened closely as they heard the sounds of puppets scuttling behind the cavern walls.

While their eyes grew even wider when they heard the puppets making their way underground.

All the while as they heard the sounds of distant mechanical machinery rushing towards somewhere unknown below.

And not a second later the captain fired her line down into the pit while the princess moved to follow her.

"Quickly! It would seem that Nako uncovered something about Silah that she wasn't supposed to. And I have a feeling that she doesn't plan on letting her leave alive." Zoe declared with her hand clutching her utility line while she dropped into the pit.

"Damn that peasant for being so careless!" Azula spoke in a prideful voice while she rushed after her captain.

Before she turned to face Mai with her greedy golden eyes glaring down at the smaller girl in her arms.

While the markswoman fought the urge to roll her tawny eyes when the princess held out her arms as if she was a child eager to repossess her puppy.

"Give her to me. I can't risk you dropping such a rare warpower." The princess ordered in a callous voice with her toned arms held out while her childhood friend almost rolled her eyes.

"If you say so Azula." The markswoman stated in a monotone voice just as she set her adopted sister in her friend's arms while the princess glared at her through the corner of her eye.

Only for Azula to make no comment as she now held the teenager's petite frame under her left arm.

Just before she leaped over the edge of the pit with fire bursting from her boots to glide her down in her fall.

While Saro swiftly grasped onto Mai's hand before he fired his line into the depths of the hole.

All the while as the markswoman pulled the acrobat after her as they jumped into the open pit.

And the seductress tightened her grip on the warrior's back while her blue eyes still into the blackness with great paranoia in her gaze.

And with that the group bounded off the walls of the pit as they descended below.

The pilot trembled in terror when a pale hand slid over her face while her heart continued to beat thunderously.

Just as she turned to gaze out of the corner of her widened eye to find herself staring back at the puppeteer's fractured mask.

While she shivered in fear with a knife pressed against her throat.

"You're too intelligent for your own good Nako." The puppeteer whispered in an eerie voice with her mask pushing into the other woman's hair while the pilot cowered in fear.

While Silah held her hand over her mouth as she let out an audible gulp.

"Perhaps I should pay your family a visit…how does that sound?" Silah breathed in a pitiless voice with her unfeeling eyes staring over Nako's terrified shoulder.

The only response from the shaken woman was a muffled whimper that only served to bring a demented smile to the puppeteer's lips.

Before the artist gazed out from beneath her mask with cruel blue eyes when she saw the two female firebenders leap into view.

Followed shortly by the male firebender and the two noblewomen.

Team Azula landed on a large boulder that was blocking their entry below only for a blast of blue fire to swiftly shatter it into pieces.

Just as they dropped to the dusty surface below while they gazed listened in unease as the ground continued to thunder above them.

Before they broke out into a run into what seemed to be a lower chamber while they lit flames to guide their way.

Only for the group to come to a stop as they now all gazed out through the dark to find themselves gazing at masked puppeteer with her knife against the pilot's trembling throat.

And the three deadly puppets flanking her on all sides while the princess's eyes once more seethed in vengeful fury.

"Release my comrade! Now!" The captain ordered in a frigid voice as she pointed her blade up at the puppeteer's concealed face.

While the pilot listened with grateful golden eyes as she stood trembling under the artist's cold hand.

Only for all but Jiao to stare up with narrowed eyes when the twisted woman let out a demented chuckle.

"Your pilot is impressive Azula. Her intellect is really quite remarkable. Unlike you…her intelligence is not blinded by a gigantic ego. And there is nothing more dangerous than pure unencumbered logic." The puppeteer spoke in a twisted voice with her knife pushing into the woman's skin while the princess's golden eyes boiled over in anger.

"Return my subject now and I might consider commuting your sentence to only one decade of torture instead of a lifetime." Azula commanded in a monstrous sneer with a malevolent curve of her crimson lips while her childhood friends shivered beside her.

"It really is a shame Azula. I could have followed you. I won't lie that I did consider it. We could have committed such beautiful genocide together. It would have been such lovely carnage. But alas…it simply cannot be." Silah sighed in a wistful voice with her dagger digging into Nako's cowering neck while the group gazed up at her in an unnerved bewilderment.

The princess could only stare up with a flicker of surprise in her cold golden eyes to hear that the morbid woman had considered serving her.

Only for her harsh golden eyes to twitch in annoyance when she caught the way her two close friends were staring at her.

"I could never serve someone who is weaker than me." The puppeteer stated with another sigh as she shook her head in dismissal as the others flinched now when the princess nearly exploded in returning rage.

"I'll show you who's weaker!" Azula snapped with her hair hanging in her furious mighty eyes while blue fire burned at her fingertips once more.

"Azula…watch it or you'll get Nako killed." Mai spoke in a hushed voice with her knife in hand while Azula clenched her jaw in her ire.

"But I must say that you certainly have…filled in. But that is to be expected…considering that the last time I saw you was when you were a child." Silah purred with her tongue running along her lips as Nako shook like a leaf in her arms.

And now the princess's forces stood in a baffled silence as they stared up at the killer in confusion.

While Mai and Ty Lee both shuddered with their fear in their eyes over how the woman said that Azula had 'filled in'.

The princess took a step back with her boot crushing the rocks below while her lips trembled in an outraged line.

"Yes. It was when I met with your father." The puppeteer taunted in a sadistic voice with her lips entrenched in a grin while group gaped up in disbelief.

"When did you meet my father?" The princess questioned with an edge of paranoia to her voice as she glared murderously up at woman's wooden masked face.

"It was eleven years ago when Ozai hired me to complete an assassination." Silah revealed in a cold voice with her hand on the pilot's fearful shoulder while the others grew wide eyed in shock.

"Fire Lord Ozai…did business with her!?" Ty Lee exclaimed in a stunned voice while Mai stood in disbelief beside her.

While the princess's golden eyes grew even wider with her handmaiden's body tucked under her armpit.

'Father…knows about her? Does he also know…that she has been hunting me for all this time!' Azula thought with even greater rage flashing in her prideful eyes as she gritted her teeth.

There was much that he had to answer for!

And she will make him tell her everything as soon as she returns to the Royal Palace!

"An assassination…eleven years ago?" Zoe pondered with peculiar emotion in her voice while her hazel eyes gazed up at the tall hooded puppet.

While the princess also scowled up at the puppet with a narrowed golden eye.

'Could it be…is that…' The princess thought with her foot sliding across the wet ground of the cave while her blue fire illuminated the tunnel.

"That's right…you were such a monstrous little child…shooting apples off your friend's head." The puppeteer chuckled with cruel amusement in her voice while the princess glared up at her with narrowing eyes.

"You…were there when Azula did that?" The markswoman blurted out in disbelief while momentarily glaring at her remorseless friend through the corner of her eye.

"I was. Your father…called me to meet with him at the Royal Palace." Silah spoke in a strikingly cold-blooded voice as she smiled down at Azula's unfathomably enraged face.

The whole of Team Azula could only gaze up in shock to learn that the deranged enemy that has been pursuing them for all this time had not only conducted business with Fire Lord Ozai!

But that she had ventured onto the grounds of the Royal Palace!

Eleven years prior.

In a hidden chamber Fire Prince Ozai stood with his hands clasped behind his back while he gazed at the flame lit wall with cunning golden eyes.

While he listened to the sound of soft footsteps approaching up behind him as he turned around to face the hooded criminal.

"Silah of the Pale Desert." The Fire Prince began with a smirk while the artist stood below an arched passageway.

Just before the woman removed her wooden mask with a pale hand while she now gazed out from underneath her hood with emotionless blue eyes.

"Ozai." The puppeteer replied with a smirk of her own while the man's golden eyes now narrowed in offense.

"It is Fire Prince Ozai to you assassin." Ozai reprimanded with large flames flaring to life behind him while the hooded woman gazed back at him.

"I am well aware. But I don't use titles. If you have any problems with that then go hire someone else. And I am not an assassin. I am…an artist." Silah stated with her silver hair hanging in her shadowed face while Ozai's cold eyes shone with both anger and amusement.

Until for whatever reasons may be the Crown Prince chose to let the matter slide.

But only for the moment.

"An artist? If I understand correctly you have a penchant for collecting human remains." The Fire Prince commented with a twinge of sadistic entertainment in his eyes while he studied the cloaked artist.

"Indeed. I create eternal art. The human body rots and withers away but my art…is everlasting." The puppeteer declared in a proud voice as she gazed about the lavish decorations with a bored blue eye.

The prince stared back with perplexed amber eyes while his fires lit the walls of the chamber.

Before he spoke once more.

"Then you know why I have called you here." Ozai continued in a powerful voice as his gaze followed the strange woman's movements.

"You intend to claim the throne for yourself…and eliminate all political obstacles that stand in your way." Silah responded in a cunning voice of her own while Ozai's lips curled into a devious grin once more.

"In the coming weeks' time there will be a change in the Fire Nation hierarchy. When that happens…I want you to kill every name that I provide you. And if you do your job flawlessly…I will pay you handsomely." The Fire Prince instructed with vast flames accentuating his features while he watched the artist pace past an ornate pillar.

"I have no use for money. Even if I wanted it, I could simply take it from nobles on the road. No. There is something else that I desire." The puppeteer remarked with her fingertips brushing against a pillar while the Fire Prince gazed at her in curiosity.

"And what would that be?" Ozai pondered in a low voice while Silah's hooded eyes peered back at him.

"I require fresh bodies for my art…but not just any bodies. Formidable benders. And I am aware that you have a great many waterbenders and earthbenders in the Fire Nation slave camps…" Silah trailed off in an unfeeling voice as she turned to stare back at Ozai's ruthlessly smirking face.

'She wants slaves? That is even simpler than coin…' The Fire Prince thought with a cruel pull of his lips before he turned to face the artist.

"Done. Take as many as you want. Once I possess Ba Sing Se you can even browse the city to your hearts delight." Ozai purred with monumental fires burning behind him while he smiled devilishly.

What better than an assassin that he can pay in slaves!

It was but a trivial price to pay to become Fire Lord!

"It is unwise to get ahead of yourself. You may not possess Ba Sing Se as soon as you think. It has been nearly six hundred days and your brother has yet to pierce the inner wall." The puppeteer advised in a disguised voice while the Fire Prince's eyes now narrowed in renewed anger.

But not just towards his detractor.

But also, towards his foolish brother as well.

"I caution you to watch yourself Silah. My brother may be a fool. But we are the Fire Nation. And I will rule Ba Sing Se. And the Fire Nation throne will be mine." The Fire Prince insisted in a threatening voice with giant flames roaring to life behind him while blue eyes surveyed him with an ominous tint.

"Think whatever you like Ozai. But your brother will not defeat Jaran." Silah answered with a fist now resting against her shrouded cheek while she smiled back at the prince's scowling face.

"Then I will handle the Earth King myself when the time comes. And my brother as well." Ozai spoke in a tone of malicious intent while Silah's blue flashed in interest.

"Perhaps if your brother should fail. I could assist you with that matter as well…" The puppeteer purred with a fingernail trailing down her pale skin while the prince's lips creased up into another pleased smile.

"And what would you want in return? More slaves?" The Fire Prince inquired in an almost amused voice with the heat of his flames touching his cheek while the artist smiled as she shook her head.

"No. Not slaves. I want…" Silah began in a chilling voice with her monstrous eyes gazing back at Ozai's intrigued face.

Before she whispered out the words not a moment later while the Fire Prince's cruel smirk grew even larger.

Sometime after that outside in the Palace Gardens.

The sound of water splashing echoed into the scene while two children cried out in indignation.

Just as the other two children laughed in amusement as they stared down at Mai and Zuko's reddened faces.

"See I told you that it would work Ty Lee!" Azula taunted with her hand on her friend's shoulder while Ty Lee smiled in agreement.

"Aww! They're so cute together!" Ty Lee giggled as she pointed down at her two friends' livid faces while Zuko stomped to his feet.

"Shut up Azula!" Zuko hissed as he stormed past his smirking sister while Azula's smug golden eyes watched him walk off.

"You two are such…ugh!" Mai yelled out with her fists clenched as she too stomped out of the water.

"Dum-dum." The princess snickered in a mocking voice with a spoiled smile on her lips while the young acrobat smiled beside her.

Only to find herself turning her head when she caught sight of a robed figure striding down the walk path.

The woman's cloak swayed in the wind just as she turned to gaze back at the young princess with a predatory blue eye.

All it took was a fleeting moment for Azula's proud golden eyes to spark in anger over the hooded woman's disrespectful stare.

"What do you think you are looking at peasant?" Azula sneered in a haughty voice while Ty Lee shivered uncertainly at her side.

While the artist's pale lips curved into a smile as she gazed back at the pompous child.

"Azula…you shouldn't do that. We don't even know if she's a peasant…I mean she could be someone important." The young acrobat spoke in a hushed voice while her controlling friend rolled her golden eyes.

"Please Ty Lee. I know peasant robes when I see them." The princess snorted with her callous eyes narrowing as she glared back at the hooded face.

Only to spin around when she heard her mother's voice call out to her.

"Azula! I have a letter for you and your brother from your Uncle Iroh." Ursa called out as she approached with her hands folded over her waist.

"I don't care about that mother! Who is this peasant and who does she think she is looking at me like that!" Azula exclaimed in an irate voice as she rounded to glare at the woman once more only for her golden eyes to widen in puzzlement beside her baffled friend.

"What peasant Azula? There is no one there." The mother stated in a confused voice while the two children gazed at the empty clearing in surprise.

"She's…gone." Ty Lee mumbled in a bewildered voice while Azula still scowled where the woman had been standing just moments prior.

"Humph. She ran away because she was scared. Well, she should be. Because if I ever see her again, I'll take her head." The princess grumbled in a prideful voice only to scowl when her mother sternly took hold of her shoulder.

"I don't want you talking like that ever again Azula. That is horrible." Ursa lectured in a chiding voice while Azula just huffed with her little arms folded stubbornly over her chest.

Azula seethed with her beautiful lips in an even more furious glower than before while she exhaled fire through her wrathful nostrils.

All the while as she glared frigidly up at the chuckling artist who still held her knife against her cowering pilot's throat.

While the acrobat shivered in renewed terror beside her.

"S-she…she was watching us Azula. She…could have easily killed us before the guards even took notice." The brown-haired woman breathed in a horrified voice while her fellow noblewoman shuddered in agreement.

All the while as the princess seethed with her regal lips still bared in a ferocious snarl.

But even Azula knew that there was no doubt that the acrobat was right.

A woman of this much power could have effortlessly slain two little girls.

But what infuriated Azula more than anything else.

Was knowing that this…woman had been under the Fire Lord's service and she still dared to presume that she was prey!

That she had served the Fire Nation once prior and she had the gall to stalk and hunt the Crown Princess!

That she had the nerve to organize rebels to kill her soldiers and leave her stranded on that wretched isle!

That she had the boldness to entrap her in a death match in the depths of the Earth!

And on top of all that the Fire Lord…her father possessed intimate knowledge of this killer's activities and he never saw fit to inform her of Silah's existence!

"I demand that you tell me every detail that you discussed with my father! Now!" The princess roared in a voice of long since boiling rage as her luminescent flames flared towards the cave ceiling while the artist's chuckles finally died down.

"Answer the princess when she speaks to you." The captain stated in a furious voice with her katana in hand while her hazel eyes lingered on the pilot's terrified face.

Azula glanced at her loyal captain in approval through the corner of her cold eye before she returned her glare to her amused enemy.

"I helped your father ascend the throne by killing everyone at court loyal to former General Iroh. By the time he returned…he was so demoralized by the deaths of his father and son that he didn't even resist his brother's will." Silah announced with her pale lips adorning a twisted smile while the stunned group gazed up at her in disbelief.

All the while as her knife continued to press into Nako's skin while the cavern rumbled once more overhead.

And Azula's lips fell into an even deeper glower as she stared up at her audacious enemy with infuriated golden eyes.

She was beginning to see that Silah was far more involved in this war than she first took her to be.

And that made her blood boil.

"You served the Fire Nation…you served my father and now you assault me with the rebels. I will see to it that you die brutally for this treason Silah." Azula hissed with fire escaping her enraged lips while she clenched her fist over her sword.

Only for her callous eyes to grow wide in bubbling rage when the artist's psychotic cackles echoed throughout the darkened chamber.

"I did not serve the Fire Nation. I used your father…just as he used me. It was only a job. Just as it was only a job when Iroh's sympathizers hired me to kill you. I have no loyalty to either side…to anyone." The puppeteer remarked with her pale lips in a smug smile while the princess's eyes burned in ever rising fury.

"So…she is playing both sides." The markswoman muttered as she stood in a stance with her knives in hand.

"The only way I will ever submit to the will of another is if I am crushed in battle under my own terms!" Silah taunted in a deranged voice with her palm crushing Nako's trembling lips while Azula's eyes seethed up at her.

"Well then…should you survive your defeat today. I trust you won't have any qualms when I send the entire Fire Nation military after your head." The princess sneered as she tipped her head back with her merciless golden gaze never leaving her enemy's fractured masked countenance.

Just as she turned to gaze at her captain through the corner of her eye when the noblewoman stepped in front of her.

While her brows arched in fascination as she watched the steam continue to emanate off the warrior's body.

"No. We are not leaving this to the troops. I said that I was going to kill you Silah and that is a promise. And unlike the princess…I keep to my promises." Zoe spoke in a determined voice with her hazel eyes narrowed into slits while Azula let out a conceited scoff.

"Don't get ahead of yourself soldier. She's mine!" Azula declared in a spoiled voice as she stepped forward with her pet under her arm.

Only for Silah's amused soft laughter to float into the air once more while the two women turned to stare hatefully up at their masked enemy.

"You firebenders kill me? Your firebending is undeniably powerful. But it is not art." The puppeteer stated in a critical voice while the two stared up at her with deadpan eyes.

But before either Zoe or Azula could say another word they watched as the two twins' flames flared to life at their lifeless fingertips.

All the while as emotionless blue eyes stared back down at them with cruel intent in her gaze.

"Even the strongest flame will burn out like a flickering candle in the wind. But my art is eternal! A thousand years from now my art will still be standing while your fires will have long since faded to the passage of time!" Silah called out in an increasingly psychotic voice with her blue eyes shaking in passion while she waved her hand in the air.

While her unfortunate hostage cowered under her arm.

And then just like that the unnerved group watched as the flames died out just as quickly as they had come.

And the princess and the captain could only gaze up with their eyes shaking with anger at the implication as they stood side by side prepared for battle once more.

"A thousand years? She thinks that she is going to live for a thousand years?" Saro questioned in puzzlement while the two noblewomen shuddered beside him.

And Jiao swallowed in fear once more as she stood at the back behind the warrior with her blue eyes growing even more paranoid of death at the killer's hands.

"You won't be living for another day much less a thousand years. Now then. I'll be taking my pilot back now." The princess spoke in a still confident voice with her fires raising into the air while her comrades stepped back to avoid the heat from her flames.

While the acrobat gazed on in amazement with her brown-gray eyes almost smiling when she saw that the teenager was never was harmed by the monarch's fire.

There was no doubt about it in her mind.

Azula truly cares for Elle.

"I must say that I am disappointed in the two of you. I thought that you would provide a much greater challenge than this. As it stands now…neither of you are worthy of seeing my true form." The puppeteer sighed as she casually walked forward with the pilot trembling under her wrist.

Just as the group backed up as they readied themselves for renewed conflict while the princess and the captain's eyes glared back up at her.

"True…true form?" Ty Lee asked in a rightfully unsettled voice as she swallowed while Silah's masked visage continued to step down the slope.

"Now isn't that ironic coming from someone hiding behind a hostage." Azula scoffed with her young companion dangling at her womanly hip.

"You are telling us that you will not fight with your full strength? Is that right?" The captain inquired with an insulted edge to her prideful voice while the pilot gazed at them in a pleading silence.

"In order to earn the privilege of seeing my true power you must first remove my mask. But I don't believe you have time for that…" Silah trailed off in an unfeeling voice as the cavern shook above her while the worried group gazed up in a returning panic.

"Azula…if we get buried in a cave in it won't matter if we won!" The brown-haired woman advised in a fright while the princess's golden eyes bristled in her anger.

"We won't ask you again Silah. Surrender our comrade now!" Zoe demanded with her haze eyes taking on a ruthless gleam once more while she glared at the other woman's masked visage.

And then not a second later…

The ground quaked audibly beneath their feet while the princess's team spun around with alarmed eyes.

Only for a thunderous explosion of earth to suddenly shatter beneath their feet that launched them all flying backwards in surprise.

The seductress cried out in fright only for a strong hand to catch her once more.

And then she clung to the warrior's neck as they dropped safely to the ground before they turned to stare up at the towering silhouette in shock.

Mai landed with her arm around Ty Lee's shoulder while the two noblewomen gazed up at the enormous shadow in speechless astonishment.

While Saro landed beside them with his hands at his sides as he gazed up at the mechanized creature in disbelief.

Just as Azula gracefully landed on booted feet with Elle laying underneath her arm while she gazed up with her golden eyes widening in incredulity.

Rising from the ground was the enormous head of a mechanical monstrosity with its vestigial eyes staring back down at them.

And then its eyes lit up with an artificial gleam while they shakily stood up as they balked at its huge claws slammed into the ground before them.

The ground shook with even greater velocity while rocks began to rain down overhead once again as they stared up at the badgermole's metal countenance as it rose majestically above them.

All the while Silah now stood atop its head with Nako still restrained in her grip while the pilot gazed down with widened golden eyes.

Before their amazed eyes was a completely mechanical badgermole!

"Feast your eyes Azula! Upon my genius! This is the power of true art! I converted this creature it into a war machine! You may be the master of blue fire but I…am the master of death!" The puppeteer boasted as she dramatically swept her hand to the side while the princess glowered up at her with vengeful rage in her golden eyes.

"Please. So, what if you turned an overgrown weasel into a tank!" The princess snorted as she gently set her young servant on the ground before she stood up with her blue flames surging once more.

"That's…that's insane. She built that thing?" The dark-haired man marveled in awe while the princess scowled as she turned to glare up at the looming mechanical beast.

"I…can't believe that she was able to construct such a war machine all on her own." The captain spoke in a taken aback voice as she stood up with her sword in hand.

"Your father got his throne and in turn I received rare metals that I used to construct my own underground armada. But that's not all Azula. Your father gave me other gifts as well." Silah taunted in a cruel voice with her silver hair hanging in her eyes underneath her mask.

While she took great delight in watching Azula's face contort into a gaze of pure murderous fury.

"Your father armed her…how wonderful." Mai stated with a dour countenance while Azula looked as if she was about to explode in anger.

'How dare she use Fire Nation weaponry to attack me!' Azula thought with her fist clenched at her womanly hips while her lips pursed into an enraged line.

"Your father actually thought that he was getting the better end of the deal. It's rather sad isn't Azula? Who is pathetic enough to spend their entire life fighting to claim a mere chair? Oh…that's right…you." The puppeteer chuckled as she rose up upon her mechanical puppet's head while she smirked down into the princess's livid golden gaze.

"You shut your mouth you disgusting peasant. You want power…I'll show you power!" The princess snapped as she took a step forward with her fires flooding into the air while her companions gazed up in fear behind her.

Only for the heat of the intense azure flames to splash harmlessly against the steel of the enormous badgermole.

While they balked in shock when it failed to penetrate the war machines interior.

Just as the badgermole's eyes glowed once more while the Fire Twins and the hooded puppet now dropped down upon its large back.

And then not a second after that its great paws tore through the wall which sent numerous rocks crumbling down over the cornered group.

All the while as the startled fighters leaped out of the way of the deadly attack.

Before the massive beast stunned them once again by opening its mouth to reveal a large cannon!

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried out in a frightened voice with blood on her cheek while Azula jumped down in front of them with Elle under her arm.

"Calm down Ty Lee. I'll handle it." Azula hissed as she rounded to stare imperiously up at the cannon while Silah laughed from atop her metal beast.

Just before the captain dropped down with the seductress under her arm while she hastily pushed the younger woman back.

"Get back Jiao." Zoe commanded with her hand pushing her partner back while Azula's eyes twitched in annoyance when Jiao swatted at her arm.

"I am not going to die here Zoe!" Jiao shouted in a distraught voice as she stood behind Zoe's tall back while red steam exuded from her muscles once more.

"I won't let you die Jiao. I promise." The captain assured as she stepped forward in a combat stance with her hardened eyes glaring up at the mechanical monstrosity.

"You have two choices available to you. You can turn around and run…possibly save yourselves. But if you do…Nako will die." Silah spoke in an eerie voice with her palm pressing down hard upon the other woman's struggling lips.

While all but Jiao glared up at her in response.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." The dark-haired woman huffed while the two noblewomen glared at her in aggravation.

"Or you can die trying to save her before I snap her neck." The puppeteer declared in an utterly inhuman voice with her arm smashing into the pilot's muffled throat while the team watched in a growing panic.

"That's not going to happen. We're not leaving." Zoe snarled with her hands over her sword while Jiao glared at her back.

"She's such a loyal subject Azula. After she fell in the pit. She risked her life in an attempt to uncover my secrets in the hopes of serving her Crown Princess well. And look what it got her…sad." Silah sighed as she began to crush the pilot's throat while Nako futilely began to beat on her arms.

While the princess stood with blood on her lip with her golden eyes taking on an unfamiliar emotion after hearing those words.

Her beautiful lips fell into regal glower as she gazed up at her struggling subordinate with a flicker of unmistakable anger in her callous eyes.

"Let my subject go. Now!" The princess barked with her eyes agape in authoritative rage while the artist pushed her lips into the pilot's cowering cheek.

"What are you going to tell her family Azula? Well…I suppose you'll think of it should you live to see it." The puppeteer purred with her hands crushing the pilot's throat while the group bristled in fury.

Just as the captain fired her into the ceiling of the quaking cave while the princess's magnificent flames burst forth from her enraged body.

While Mai and Ty Lee stared up at the artist in utter revulsion.

There was no question in their minds that the woman was even crueler than Azula on her worst day!

And then an explosion of rocks sprayed into the air when the furious Zoe was sent leaping backwards by a swipe from the creature's claw.

All the while as the hooded puppet slid down the side of the mechanical badgermole with his lifeless green eyes gazing back down at her angered face.

Just as the two Fire Twins descended down the other side while Azula quickly glanced about the chamber with a cold golden eye.

Only for Azula to raise her intelligent eyes in confusion when she watched her pilot weakly raise her right hand into the air.

In that moment Nako and Azula met each other's gaze while the pilot extended her hand into the air with her fingers outstretched.

While the princess's hardened eyes flashed with confusion as she gazed up into the commoner's frightened eyes.

The intent of the gesture was clear as day to Azula.

It was the pilot's attempt at communicating a dying message.

But the princess could only gaze over her shoulder in puzzlement when she was unable to see what her subject was pointing at.

'Nako…thinks that she is going to die…so she is trying to tell me something critical! She…. believes that her death is at hand and yet…she still serves me!' Azula thought with her domineering eyes agape in untold recognition while she swiftly gazed around her in search of something unseen.

Before her callous rapidly turned back to her subject's rasping face while her lips pursed in an uncharacteristically protective manner.

She had already made up her mind long ago that she wasn't going to let her pilot die.

And now her decision was solidified.

'I can't strike with lightningbending…or I will risk killing Nako.' The princess pondered with great rage in her golden gaze while she exhaled fire through her nostrils.

That left her only one option.

Without speaking a word Azula sunk into a swordsmanship stance with her sheathed blade at her hip once more.

While her companions gazed up in fear at the deadly cannon.

And then the captain landed on all fours beside her once more while she momentarily regarded her strongest soldier through the corner of her gaze.

"We need to act quickly." Zoe stated in a rushed voice with her katana in hand as she slid back while she aimed her line up at the head of the mechanical badgermole.

"I know that Zoe." Azula spoke in a glacial voice with fire spewing from her wrathful lips as she slid back along the cavern ground.

All the while as the unfortunate pilot continued to turn blue underneath the puppeteer's crushing arm.

Just as the two female firebenders took their position side by side as they arched their bodies in preparation to attack.

And for the most fleeting of moments the captain's stony gaze fell upon the hooded puppet once more.

'Could that really be…no. That's impossible. She…couldn't have!' The captain thought with her prideful eyes narrowing into focused slits while her boots stepped into the ground.

And yet in all her life the only other person that she has seen wield such unnatural earthbending was Earth King Jaran.

But she knew that now was not the time for such deliberations.

Right now, all that mattered was Nako.

And just like that the cannon exploded into the air of the confined lower cavern.

While the two mighty women leaped into the air with blinding agility while their comrades jumped out of the way of the thunderous assault.

The explosion echoed throughout the cave while Mai rolled with Elle's motionless body in her arms.

All the while as Azula and Zoe now soared side by side with their blades rapidly descending above the smirking Silah.

'I see. So…they are putting everything they have into one rapid assault in the hope that they will make it in time before I can break her neck. It's a shame that it isn't going to work.' Silah thought with her pale lips pulling into a smile as she tightened her grip on her hostage's flailing neck.

Team Azula's forces watched the event happen in horror as their friend gasped with her golden eyes agape in despair.

Mai and Ty Lee swallowed in fright as they observed the two firebenders drop down above the mechanical badgermole's head.

Just as the three puppets bounded into the air to defend their master while the artist perversely licked her lips once more.

"I want you all to know. I do this. Not for a crown…not for a throne…and not out of revenge. I do this…because I…enjoy it. This is nothing but a sick game. And I love it." The puppeteer announced in a demented voice with a heartless smile on her lips while the group listened in a state of speechless shock.

Before she rammed her elbow into the gasping woman's throat.

The princess and the captain seethed as they dropped down above the attacking puppets with their bending sparkling alight.

And then with great force the two warriors plunged downward to save their comrade while Silah lapped at her lips.

And then…

Without any warning an explosion of tree roots burst through the walls of the cavern while the group turned their heads in surprise.

While Azula and Zoe fell through the air with their eyes agape in astonishment while a large tree root took the artist off guard.

And then not a second later it swiftly seized the pilot from her arms while the artist's blue eyes widened in realization.

"Mava!" Silah shouted with noticeable rage in her voice only to be knocked into the cavern wall by an enormous root.

The artist hit the wall with her hair nearly spilling out from beneath her mask while her hostage was lowered safely to the ground below.

Nako dropped onto all fours as she hyperventilated with a hand over her chest while her golden eyes remained wide in trauma.

Even the acrobat kneeling behind her in sympathy did little to assuage her terrors.

Just as the princess landed in front of her subordinates with her cold golden eyes gazing down at the trembling pilot in something akin to relief.

Before she turned her frigid gaze back to the mechanical badgermole while her eyes continued to widen when the roots rapidly consumed the entire cavern.

While Zoe leaped down onto the side of the cavern as she gazed on with awestruck hazel eyes.

It was the same tree that was destroyed before her very own eyes!

And yet somehow…it was back.

Mai and Ty Lee gazed on with wonder in their eyes as they stood over Elle's unconscious body while a large root lowered over them.

Saro and Jiao also watched in fascination as the tree bark deposited a form onto the floor before them.

And out from it came the old sage herself.

They all stared on in disbelief as Mava landed with her staff hitting the hard floor.

And then she gazed on with weathered golden eyes before her staff began to glow once again.

**AN:**

**So, before I get to the afterword. Allow me to briefly address the reviews.**

**Thank you both atkinsondonovan and Agent Banana** **for your reviews.**

**It really means a lot to me that you feel that way Agent Banana, that is truly a high compliment. Especially, considering that there are so many stories out there. Sometimes, I get self conscious that other stories have thousands of favorites and follows. In comparison to those, it can seem like mine grows much more slowly.**

**However, it is growing all the same. And when I hear comments like that it really makes me glad that there are people like you who love it so deeply.**

**As for your question. What made me decide to write about Azula, was that I realized that there is so much to work with in regards to her. Before writing this, I wrote around forty to fifty stories that I never posted.**

**Most of them, only lasted a few chapters before I abandoned them. Some were terrible ideas, others good. But all of the characters that I tried to write just didn't resonate with me.**

**I like strong female characters, and as such I tried my go at writing many of them. ****I began to realize that most of the canon characters I had been writing about were either just too generically evil, as I ultimately started to feel was the case with Esdeath. Or there were just pure good, like Erza from Fairy Tail. **

**I also tried to writing about several DC comic heroes, like Supergirl, I also dabbled a little bit in RWBY. However, I started to feel like there was nowhere I could take these characters. As I said, there were either all good, or all bad.**

**That was when I realized the potential of writing about Azula. She isn't all bad, or all good. She actually feels human, and her character on ATLA really connected with me. I felt like and I still do, that she is greatly neglected by the fandom. So many people want to write about Zuko this, Zuko that.**

** I wanted to read about Azula going on a long journey to resolve her inner turmoil and follow her own personal road to becoming Fire Lord. And this is ultimately what I came up with. ****It was Azula's morally gray personality that drew me to writing about her and that hasn't changed.**

**I feel like there are so many amazing places that I can take her, that are not possible with other canon characters. And I really enjoy writing her relationships with people.**

**And of course, I wanted to give Azula a companion to love her that she never had in canon. And that is Elle. I ended up falling in love with Elle's character, and now I couldn't imagine writing about anyone else with Azula.**

**Throughout the books we'll also follow Team Avatar and especially Zuko. As well as my own original characters, large and small. But the core of the story will remain focused on Azula and her personal journey with Elle.**

**Now then, as for the afterword.**

**In this chapter we got to see Azula's strategic wit in action when she came close to discovering Silah's web of strings.**

**And we also saw how having to focus on protecting her team was hindering her battle efforts.**

**Also, Nako once again proved her strategic worth to Azula. She showed Azula that she is truly irreplaceable as both her personal pilot and her inventor.**

**Even though she only came upon the web of wires by chance. If it had been Mai, Ty Lee, Saro or Jiao that fell down there they likely would not have found Silah's secret chamber. And even if they had seen it, they wouldn't have deciphered its meaning as quickly as Nako did.**

**In many respects, Nako is a genius. And Azula is starting to realize that. It also shows that Nako is likely Azula's equal in intellect. And that if they put their minds together, the rebels will have a difficult time countering their moves.**

**As for Silah's wire chamber. Silah's mechanized badgermole was deploying a mass of wires all throughout the caverns from its mouth. This granted Silah a seemingly endless supply of wires that she was able to use to control so many puppets all at once.  
**

**However, there is more to Silah's technique than her wires and discover more as her character continues to take a more prominent role in the story.**

**I also included several clues about Silah's strength and durability throughout the last few chapters. We saw that Silah is shockingly durable when she walked through Azula's blue fire.**

**And we also saw in this chapter that her grip is surprisingly strong when she almost choked Nako.**

**And finally, we also learned that long ago in the past, Silah and Ozai once formed a partnership to take down both Earth King Jaran and Iroh's allies at court.**

**I know that in Iroh's grief he abandoned his claim to the throne to Ozai. However, while Iroh chose not to fight for his right to the throne. I felt like it would be natural that he would have some supporters that would prefer to see him crowned over Ozai.  
**

**And that is why Ozai hired Silah long ago. He wanted to make certain that he took power without incident. And the universe that I am creating. While Ursa is indeed the one to poison Azulon. This shows that Ozai was plotting a violent rise to power long before in advance.**

**He simply used Ursa as a convenient scapegoat. But it also fits Ozai's insidious nature to have a backup plan in case Iroh should fight for his claim to the throne. Having a few of Iroh's supporters vanish under mysterious circumstances simply compounded to Iroh's grief and made him even more likely to back down.**

**And in the end, Ozai was probably expecting more of a fight and was likely surprised when Iroh so easily ******abandoned his claim.****

****The short flashback also showed us that Silah has been hunting Azula for longer than we first thought. And in my view, only serves to cement how terrifying she is as a hunter. She had Azula chosen as a desired hunt long before Azula even knew who she was.****

****And that is essentially what Silah does. She follows targets that interest her and follows them throughout the years as they grow stronger. And then she strikes when she feels that their power is ready for 'harvest'.****

****And of course, there was also the problem of Earth King Jaran. We'll touch more on Jaran as we go along, and we'll eventually find out why Jaran left Ba Sing Se on a personal mission to kill Ozai at all costs. It is safe to say that Ozai provoked his sense of honor. But as for what Ozai did, we'll have to wait to find out. ****

****I do however, want to clarify right now. While Ozai may be a horrible, monstrous father. He didn't sanction Silah to hunt his daughter. Ozai isn't stupid, but like Azula his is immensely arrogant.****

****He thought that he was the one getting the better end of the deal. Ozai didn't know about Silah's power, if he did. He wouldn't have given her earthbending slaves and materials to convert into a puppet army.****

****And he most definitely never would have let her near such a powerful bender as Earth King Jaran if he knew that Silah had the power to weaponize the dead.****

****Ozai simply made the erroneous assumption that Silah was sort of like Ed Gein or other another necrophile of some kind. He thought that she simply had a gruesome fascination with corpses and was looking for an easy way to acquire body parts without attracting public scrutiny. ****

****It wasn't until it was too late, that he started to realize what Silah was doing with the dead. ****

****As for the current status of Ozai and Silah's relations, we'll touch on that in the next arc.****

****However, one thing has been made clear with Silah's assault on Azula's party and her past meeting with Ozai. Silah doesn't respect any authority, unless they prove themselves capable of crushing her completely in battle.****

****Unless she faces a crushing defeat, she has no intentions of remaining loyal to anyone. All and all, she has shown that she does as she pleases. ****

****It should be noted though, that Silah is open to following someone, they just have to prove themselves her superior in power. And she has yet to meet such a person.****

****And of course, even if Azula were to prove herself as such to Silah. I think it is safe to say that Azula has no interest in employing Silah in her service anytime soon.****

****Silah's refusal to address Ozai, Azula, and Jaran by their titles alone is proof enough of such thoughts. It also shows her predatory nature in that she openly calls royalty by their name to their face without honorific. It is a subtle hint that she considers everyone she meets her prey. ****

**But also, Silah proved her mechanical genius when she revealed that she killed a badgermole and mechanically converted it into a war machine. I wanted to give Silah a method of getting around and that is what I came up with.  
**

**One detail is apparent though, and that is regardless of Ozai not knowing that Silah was openly hunting his daughter. There is much that Ozai has not told Azula, from his Phoenix King coronation plans that he held in secret behind her back, to his past alliance with Silah. It shows that Ozai never truly considered an equal partner in ruling, but instead a pawn that only needs to be told enough to keep Azula loyal. **

**And finally, we saw that Mava has returned and next chapter we'll get to see more of her. And we'll be wrapping up the battle with Silah shortly over the next one to two chapters. **

**And lastly, next chapter Elle is finally going to awaken from her meditation ritual.  
**

**That will be all for now though.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter eighty-nine! The Potential Within!**


	93. The Potential Within

**Hello everyone. **

**Here we are again with another update.**

**As always, I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed since the prior update.**

**And as usual, if you find the story worth following. Please, consider doing so as you read along.**

**And without further ado, please enjoy. **

_The Potential Within – Chapter Eighty-Nine_

The Sentinel Tree now rapidly repaired itself while cracks of light penetrated the deep underground cavern below.

Just as Silah slid down from the side of the cavern wall with her angered blue eyes staring out from underneath her mask.

While Nako rasped on her knees with her eyes agape in trauma while Ty Lee patted her back.

"It's going to be okay Nako." Ty Lee assured in a supportive voice as Nako stared down at her hands with terror-stricken eyes.

All the while as both Azula and Zoe glared at Silah through their corner of their eyes while the artist dropped to the ground below.

"So…. you are alive after all Mava." Silah stated with her masked face gazing back at her old friend's wrinkled countenance while Zoe fired her line into the rock above.

"Had you not been so single minded with your twisted perversions you would have noticed that sooner." Mava answered in a gravely voice as she leaned heavily under her staff while the group gazed at her in fascination.

"I must say old hag. I truly thought that you kicked the bucket. Though by the look of it that may not be too far off." Azula spoke in a snide voice with her cold eyes glancing down at the hunched over sage.

"Azula!" The brown-haired woman chided while her friend just rolled her golden eyes in response.

"By Agni. What a deranged beast you have become. I had known that you lost your way…but this…" The sage trailed off in an almost saddened voice as she raised her glowing staff into the air.

And just like that the tree roots began to spill out towards the cornered artist.

While the princess rose a brow beside her equally intrigued companions just as the captain's line embedded in the rock above.

And then the enraged warrior soared towards the artist with steam blowing off her body.

"You only say that because you have not been enlightened…like I have." The puppeteer remarked with her pale hand on the wall while the captain plunged down above her.

Only for the two Fire Twins to slam into the furious captain from both sides as the seething woman slid across the rock in her anger.

Just as she skidded to a stop with her sword in hand while her hazel eyes boiled over in rage.

"P-princess…she's…." Nako coughed as she rasped for air as her comrades turned to her with attentive eyes.

While Azula turned to stare down at her with even more approval in her callous golden eyes.

"Take a moment to catch your breath Nako." Mai advised in a marginally kinder voice than before she got to know the girl while the pilot coughed once more.

Although she couldn't help but stare at the demented puppeteer with hidden fear in her tawny eyes.

Even with the tide seemingly turning in their favor with the old woman's return she wasn't comfortable being anywhere near that maniac.

As far as she was concerned the sooner.

The sooner they get as far away as possible from that monster the better!

"She's…using wires to control them!" The royal pilot shouted with her eyes wide in terror while her comrades spun around to gaze down at her in surprise.

As the princess and the captain's eyes widened as they watched the puppeteer leap away onto the rock above.

And that was when they saw it.

There was a faint glimmer of silver in the suns rays that glistened in the air between the puppets and their master!

Azula's callous golden eyes narrowed into a hawk like gaze as she glared murderously at her enemy's concealed face.

'So, it wasn't just my imagination! That was a wire!' The princess thought with her brilliant golden eyes taking on a predatory gleam while turned to gaze back down at her devoted pilot in recognition.

"Wires? That's insane! She is doing all of that with wires?" Saro asked in a stunned voice with his golden eyes gazing on in astonishment.

'So…that's her secret.' Zoe thought with her hazel eyes taking on a fixated gleam while her harsh gaze followed the movements of the backpedaling puppeteer.

"I am going to tear those wires out one by one and then we'll see just how formidable you are without your toys." The captain stated in a ruthless voice as she propelled herself into the air while the artist's lips curved into a devious smile.

"Be careful captain! It's…not as simple as it sounds!" Nako advised as she sat up on her knees while her companions listened attentively.

All the while as Zoe gazed over her shoulder with her hazel eyes paying mind to the young pilot's words.

What the girl lacked in physical prowess she more than made up for in strategic wit.

And that was worthy of her respect.

"Explain yourself Nako." Azula ordered in a strict voice with her callous eyes studying the puppet's closely as they jumped down in front of their master.

"I…found a wire chamber! It was…like an enormous web of cables. There were hundreds…maybe even thousands of them! And she was shifting them away from your location every time that you and the captain attacked!" The royal pilot exclaimed in a hurried voice with her companions now gazing down at her in shock.

While the princess's golden eyes now shone with renewed aggravation as she put one boot forward.

Before she watched with narrowed eyes when Zoe lunged through the air at the smirking puppeteer.

Only for Silah to yank her fingers on something unseen while the captain fell down above her.

And not a second later…

The warrior's eyes widened in surprise when she felt small threads swiftly wrap around her arms and legs.

All the while as the twins now jumped down above her from both angles.

"If you think my artwork is that simplistic then you are a fool. My art is much more intricate than that." Silah spoke in a sanguine voice as she swung Zoe in the air while the captain gritted her teeth in her ire.

"Of course, nothing with this freak would be simple." The markswoman muttered as she stood up with her knives in hand.

"And somehow…she is able to render them nearly invisible…" Nako trailed off as she fell silent when Silah's terrifying blue eyes met her own.

And just like that she was once more swallowing in terror as sweat dripped down her brow.

Before she found herself jumping in surprise when Azula's commanding voice shouted in her ear.

"Stop that cowering Nako!" The princess barked in her usual domineering voice while she glared down at her shaken pilot.

"I apologize princess! I am trying but I am afraid." The royal pilot answered in a skittish voice while the acrobat offered her a sympathetic look.

"Azula…try to go a little easier on her. She…went through a great ordeal." Ty Lee explained in a soft voice while Azula's lips still pursed into a regal scowl.

"I would have thought that I have made it abundantly clear by now that I am not going to let you die." Azula spoke in a callous voice as she turned to direct a murderous stare at her enemy while Nako soon found herself smiling in relief.

"I…will remember that princess. Thank you." Nako stated in a quiet voice as she stood up while the ground continued to rumble all around them.

All the while as she gazed up at the ancient tree in wonder as its branches repaired at an astonishing rate.

While Azula briefly regarded her loyal subordinate through the corner of an impressed golden eye.

'To think that Nako was able to decipher all of that in a few mere minutes…which is to say nothing of that little invention of hers. There is no doubt about it…this peasant pilot of mine is an indispensable resource.' The princess thought with her icy eyes turning to gaze ahead while her burning fists clenched at her womanly hips.

She will have to keep a close watch over that one.

It would not do to lose her.

And then she watched with stoic golden eyes as they were pulled back on a platform of tree roots.

Just before the furious captain was flung away into a pile of rubble while she ground her teeth together when her back slammed into a wall of rock.

"We must be done with Silah fast so we can conclude the ritual." Mava stated in a hurried voice with her staff held high as the tree repaired itself while Azula's possessive golden eyes peered down at the dozing girl.

"If anything happens to that girl…" Azula trailed off in a menacing voice with her golden eyes now gazing down at the sage in a terrifying stare that had her companions shuddering beside her.

"If anything happens to her you're all going to die eventually so it really doesn't matter. Now do me a favor and shut up! Brat!" The sage snapped as the others listened in a floored silence while the princess's angered eyes stared back at her in loathing.

'What does that mean? If something happens to Elle…we all die?' Mai thought with her tawny eyes gazing down at the girl in concern while rocks continued to explode into the air.

'Damn her! There are far too many cables. It won't be easy finding which ones are powering her puppets.' Zoe thought as she sliced her arm free of cables while her stony hazel eyes glared back at the artist's masked visage.

And then not even seconds later.

The sound of a piercing explosion of tree roots below shattered into the air as they all spun around to gaze down below.

As Silah's pale lips curved into a smug smirk while Team Azula's eyes flashed with frustration when they saw the mechanical badgermole bursting free of its restraints.

Azula and Zoe shared a look of aggravation while they quickly glared between the puppeteer and her metal monstrosity.

While their eyes grew wider in alarm when the creature opened its mouth once more with its cannon aimed up at them.

Just before the projectile fired high into the air while the princess's forced stared on with their eyes agape in fright.

Only for Azula to take them by surprise when she swiftly generated lightning at her fingertips.

And then the monarch released her gathered energy before it impacted with the cannon fire mere moments later.

And then a booming explosion echoed into the air while they watched in awe with their elbows shielding their eyes.

While the princess now held her smoking hand before her merciless face while she glared at Silah through the corner of her icy eye.

"Nice shot Azula!" The brown-haired woman exclaimed as she gazed at her leader's tall back in amazement while the princess's lips twitched into the barest hint of a smirk.

'How is she controlling that vehicle? I don't see any cables connecting it to her…does she have an accomplice?' The princess thought with her full lips pursed into a tight scowl while she glared back at the puppeteer's smiling lips.

"Indeed princess…well done." The captain commented as she stood staring hard back at her opponent's concealed face while the artist's visible lips curved into an even larger smirk.

"Nako...if I recall correctly you hail from Tengshu…is that right?" The puppeteer questioned without warning while the pilot's golden eyes grew wide in horror.

And even the others fell silent in a state of shock that the woman had the gall to threaten a Fire Nation village.

Even the princess and the captain could only stare back at the masked woman in a margin of disbelief.

"H-how…do you know that?" The royal pilot responded in a trembling voice while the two noblewomen shook in fury behind her.

"I make it a point to know everything about my prey. Even the small ones. It is a scenic little impoverished farmers village. Your parents own a small bakeshop…and the majority of their earnings go straight into the pockets of your gracious new friends…just like every other peasant in this pathetic nation." Silah remarked in a taunting voice with a fist upon her hip while the pilot's eyes shook in a rare moment of conflict.

The affect of the artist's words was instantaneous.

Mai and Ty Lee were now gazing on with the anger in their eyes having transformed into a deep shame.

While they now stared at Azula's glowering face while the royal woman glared at them through the corner of her ruthless eye.

And Zoe's fury in her eyes began to boil over even further while she crushed a rock beneath her fist.

It was obvious that the sadistic artist was trying to sow discord in the minds of Azula's companions.

And what angered the princess more than anything was the fact that it was working.

"You are such a good dog. Standing by your master while your fellow villagers suffer to line her many palaces with gold. Maybe if you're a good girl she'll throw a few more treats your way. Or maybe…you should join the rising anti-monarchy movement." The puppeteer purred in a devious voice with her heartless blue eyes staring back at their stunned faces.

While Azula's eyes were now agape in utter rage as she balled up her fists in rapidly rising paranoia.

First her father deceives her.

And then she learns of a peasant rebellion.

And now she hears that there is an anti-monarchy movement!

The highborn women present stared on in a state of shock while the puppeteer licked her lips perversely once more.

"Anti-monarchy movement!" Azula snarled with flames spewing from her lips while her enraged eyes glared ahead.

And her childhood friend shivered in growing pity for the rebelling peasant class.

"You didn't know Azula? There is growing negative sentiment towards you and your friends…talk of purging all highborn nationwide." Silah informed in a gloating voice while Azula's eyes continued to bubble over in outrage.

Both Saro and Nako were wisely silent as they swallowed quietly.

While Ty Lee and Mai exchanged a knowing look.

Judging by the way that Azula looked as if she was salivating in fury, they could only shiver when they imagined what the princess would do when she confronted the peasant mob.

'Azula…I truly hope that Elle's presence will continue to persuade you to be a better person than your father…' Ty Lee thought with a look of great discomfort in her brown-gray eyes while Azula lips shook in a glower.

"And people call me a thief." Jiao snorted with her arms folded over her breasts while Azula spun around to glare icily her way.

"These peasants will be dealt with. I am done with being questioned. There will be no mercy for the disloyal!" The princess spoke in an unforgiving voice as she angrily clenched a fist before her seething face while her lifelong friends swallowed in fear behind her.

"And she wonders why I do not consider her worthy." Mava scoffed under her breath as she paid no mind to Azula's petrifying glare.

Only for the princess's anger to grow even further when her captain had the gall to glare up into her eyes!

"This will not stand. You will fix this. Or I will fix you." Zoe stated with her hazel eyes staring fearlessly back into Azula's now beyond wrathful gaze.

A shudder spread throughout the air while the puppeteer chuckled as she clenched her fingers along her cables.

"How dare you threaten me Zoe. I suggest you remember that you are only second in command and it is me that is in command." Azula retorted in a much colder voice than her usual while Zoe still stared defiantly back at her.

And somewhere deep down inside of her.

Even though she would never admit it aloud.

There was a tiny part of her that was strangely bothered by the woman's anger.

Dare she say it…that she actually considered her warrior her friend?

"Of course, I also recall that particular province is somewhere…that way. It shouldn't be too difficult for me to make it there in under seven days. And I would say…that it wouldn't take me any longer than ten hours to kill all one thousand villagers." The puppeteer announced in an utterly monstrous voice with her pale finger now pointing across the horizon.

And just like that the group froze up in a state of sheer speechlessness while the pilot trembled in her tracks.

"No! You leave my village alone!" Nako blurted out with great terror in her shaken voice while her companions stewed in anger beside her.

And the princess pursed her lips together with fire flaring to life upon her fingertips once more.

'How dare she…act as if she is to be feared more than me and father!' The princess thought with fire escaping her nostrils while the artist lapped at her lips.

And the captain gripped her katana as she began to march furiously towards the smirking woman.

"But then again…they are already living in considerable misery as is. Killing them could be seen as an act of mercy. Why waste the energy to kill people that will suffer more living under Azula's rule than they would dying at my hands?" Silah sighed with an uncaring wave of her pale hand as the group listened in revulsion while Nako's short hair hung in her traumatized eyes.

And the two noblewomen continued to stare pointedly at their friend's ruthless face while the princess now stared imposingly back into their judging eyes.

Only for the pilot's voice to take them all by surprise when she shouted out in anger.

"I…won't fall for your shit! My Crown Princess gave me her word that she would help Tengshu! Maybe I am just a dog! But I believe that she will make a just ruler to the loyal! So, go play your games with someone else! If you defeat her, you're going to kill me anyway so why should I listen to you!" The royal pilot shouted at the top of her lungs with a spark of bravery flowing through her veins.

All the while her companions stared at her in a taken aback state of shock.

Azula turned to stare back at her loyal subject with her cold eyes expressing uncharacteristic approval.

And then a faint smile returned to her beautiful lips before she took her friends by surprise when she placed a hand on the angered girl's shoulder.

While Nako also gazed up with surprise into her golden eyes as she stood with her hand on the taken aback pilot's shoulder.

"Well said my royal pilot. Know that your Crown Princess recognizes your loyalty. Worry not about your little village. I will mend it." Azula spoke with a pleased smile on her lips while her palm lingered on her pilot's moved shoulder.

"Y-your Highness…I don't know what to say." Nako answered in a still shaken voice as she stood proudly with her princess's hand on her shoulder.

Just as a small smile formed upon her lips as she gazed up into the other woman's charming golden eyes.

Her princess truly is her friend! She knows it!

"Then just obey Nako…and I will take care of the rest." The princess purred as she patted the smaller woman's shoulder while her pilot hurriedly nodded her emotional head.

"I will princess! I will." The royal pilot assured as she stood more confidently under her princess's mighty hand.

Before the tall monarch turned to stare imposingly at the masked artist once more with her glacial eyes still burning in deep fury.

Only for another explosion of tree roots to launch into the air while Team Azula's forces now gazed on in renewed amazement when the old woman raised her staff once more.

And then the stunned captain turned to watch as the branches shot over her shoulder and straight at the puppeteer.

In seconds the vines slammed into a wall of rock while the group stared at the sage in returning wonderment.

While the masked puppeteer now stared coldly back into her old friend's angered glazed over golden eyes.

"You are a far cry from the woman I once knew! They used to call you Silah the Wise! Now you are nothing more than a demented killer!" The sage hollered out in anger while the others listened in bewilderment.

"To the contrary Mava. I am wiser than I have ever been. I create beautiful art that does not rot or fade. But I wouldn't expect you to understand true art." The puppeteer retorted with a sneer while she swept her hand to the side.

And just like that the Fire Twins lit up their bending while the princess's forces gazed between the two in confusion.

And all but Zoe and Azula shuddered as they gazed at the two siblings' lifeless faces in boundless disgust.

It was obvious from the moment that the masked woman appeared at the old woman's hut that the two knew each other.

But the context of that relation was still a mystery to them.

"Old woman. You still haven't explained your relation to this…freak." Azula hissed with her frigid eyes glaring in hatred back at Silah's still smug face.

She has long since decided that she despised her smile.

Even though she could only make out her eyes and lip.

She could tell that it was the look of someone who thought that she knew more than her.

And that was something…that she intended to find out!

"Are you aware of the nature of the enemy that seeks to destroy the young Component?" Mava pondered with her wrinkled hand clutching her staff while the group listened in rising intrigue.

While the princess still gazed between the two with her cold golden eyes searching for something unseen.

"I am. I am also aware that the child's chance of survival is…abysmal to say the least. Which is why I am going to use her for my purposes before her time runs out." Silah stated in a heartless voice with a dark smile pulling at her pale lips while Azula's golden eyes now burned with indescribable wrath.

As did both Mai and Ty Lee as they now stared back at the twisted woman with protectiveness in their sisterly eyes.

"No. No you will not. The girl is mine." The princess snarled as she put one boot forward while she glared furiously at the puppeteer's chuckling face.

Only for the old woman's staff to intercept her before she could proceed any further.

She turned to stare coldly at the sage through the corner of her eye while the hunched over elderly woman hobbled forward.

"And just what would those purposes be?" The sage inquired in a leveled voice while the masked woman turned to point up over her shoulder into the distant sky.

Everyone on Team Azula gazed up out from the underground cavern into the far away distance.

Only for their eyes to widen when they saw a faint light spiraling upon the horizon.

"The portal to the Component's homeland is growing even as we speak. I want…her to take me there and show me the wonder that await in this foreign land." The puppeteer announced in a voice of great longing while the group listened in astonishment.

"A portal to Elle's homeland." Zoe commented with her hazel eyes wide in awe while Azula also gazed on in grudging fascination.

While Saro, Nako and Jiao could only stare on with utter bewilderment in their eyes.

It went without saying that there was much about the young girl that they had not been told.

'So…that's how those soldiers were able to invade into my domain…I must establish control over that vortex! But how?' Azula thought with fire escaping her nostrils while her brows furrowed in frustration.

"What is that you seek there Silah?" Mava queried in a graveled voice while Silah stared back at her with emotionless blue eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? After I harvest my final targets then I will have exhausted all the use that I have left for the four nations. And then…" Silah trailed off in a predatory voice with her tongue running along her lips while she took a step closer.

While a deep sense of silence spread throughout the air while the group stared at her in shock.

"You will not be harvesting my corpse! Because I am going to vaporize you!" The princess shouted in a venomous voice with her golden eyes wide in murderous fury.

The mere notion that this woman had the gall to not only openly declare that she coveted the bending of the Princess of the Fire Nation.

But that she also had the nerve to claim that the Fire Nation was of no further use to her was made her flames boil in fury!

"I shall hunt anew in a new land!" The puppeteer declared in a maddened voice with the veins in her blue eyes bulging out in her bloodlust while the princess's forces stood in a speechless silence.

"She…wants to terrorize Elle's homeland?" Mai asked with her tawny eyes wide in realization while Azula's lips pursed into a thin line.

"Azula…we…we can't let that happen!" Ty Lee cried out with horror in her voice while she shook in rage.

"I already know that Ty Lee!" Azula scoffed with her fires burning on her imposing fists once more while she hardened her callous eyes.

Just as Zoe put another heavy combat boot forward while her hazel gaze narrowed into focused slits.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Silah. You haven't defeated us yet. Until then I suggest you stay focused on the battle at hand." The captain remarked in a merciless voice with her katana gripped in her fist while steam once more rose off her tense muscles.

Just before the grinning artist flicked her fingers backward while the hooded puppet extended his arms out to his sides.

And then not a second later.

The earth itself began to rumble with such force that the group could only stare on in astonishment.

While the mysterious puppet stood with his arms held out while rocks began to rain down from above once again.

All along while Zoe's hazel eyes once more widened with reminiscence as she stared all around her in wonderment.

'This power…it's like…' Zoe thought as she now stood frozen in her tracks with that same familiar sensation of glory rushing down her spine.

Could it possibly be…

"What incredible earthbending…" Saro spoke in amazement as he gazed around him with awestruck golden eyes.

Just as an explosion of azure fire flooded forth from the princess while her companions turned to gaze at their leader in unhidden marvelment.

"Please. This doesn't even begin to compare to my evolved flames." The princess boasted with blue fire accentuating her beautiful features while her defensive veil of flames blazed to life.

While the heat from her intense flames licked at her skin.

All the while as she stared imperiously back into Silah's equally monstrous blue gaze.

And with that a malicious stare down began with the two mighty female firebenders glaring coldly back into the artist's voraciously greedy eyes.

Only for it to be broken by the old woman as she shuffled forward with her staff clanging the stone ground of the stone ground.

"Stay back you two. I will handle her." The sage announced as she stepped past the princess while she let out a derisive snort.

"And how exactly are you going to do that old woman?" Azula snorted as she stared down at the crone's robed back.

Yet she found herself unable to suppress a spark of intrigue from gleaming through her icy golden eyes.

While the rest of the group also gazed at the bizarre old woman in puzzlement as she slowly advanced closer.

The captain gazed over her shoulder at the sage with her focused hazel eyes conveying a deep curiosity.

All the while as the earth continued to buckle underneath the ominous force of the hooded puppet's powerful earthbending.

Rocks large and small continued to drop down from above while the sage now stared back into her old friend's strikingly cruel eyes.

"Yes, how do you plan to accomplish that Mava?" Silah pondered in a smooth voice with her unfeeling eyes gazing out from underneath her mask.

"As I am now, I cannot defeat you. And if this battle continues. The chances are greater than not that you will make off with the Component before I awaken her chi." Mava remarked as she made her way forward with her robes flowing behind her.

Azula's possessive golden eyes stared out from her wall of raging flames as she defensively stood over her young girlfriend's motionless body.

While her childhood friends remained crouched over the girl with their glaring eyes keeping a close watch on their enemy.

"Once again you take your Crown Princess too lightly. She will not get past my flames." The princess hissed with fire exuding from her nostrils while her callous eyes glared ahead.

Although she could see the merit in the old woman's tactic.

And as much as she was loathed to admit she couldn't deny that the sage was shrewd.

In some respects, she even reminded her of her wretched fuddy duddy Uncle Iroh.

"Then you admit that you cannot defeat me." The puppeteer purred as she advanced forward with her bloodthirsty eyes staring at the faces of her enemies.

Before her gaze turned back to her old friend's glazed golden eyes while the sage held herself up by her staff.

"No, I cannot." The sage agreed with a nod of her head while the princess's group gazed on in bewilderment.

And Azula now stared at the old woman with deadpan golden eyes.

'Just what is her ploy?' Azula thought with her calculating gaze lingering on the crone's aged back.

"What is the point in standing against me if cannot fight as my equal?" Silah taunted with annoyance lacing her cold voice while she gazed at her old friend's worn face.

It was a question on the minds of all present.

But before anyone could even so much as open their mouth to voice it.

They found themselves gazing up in shock when the ancient tree rose finally finished rearing up above them.

Just as a great light shone into the air while the sage thrust her staff into the air as she began to glow in unison with the tree itself!

"But I can repel you from the Forgetful Valley!" Mava called out with her staff tightly grasped in hand while a great power erupted into the air behind her.

All the while as Silah's blue eyes grew wider as she turned to gaze all around her.

"Repel? The Sentinel Tree is only as strong as its user! You are dilapidated and feeble Mava! You cannot possibly harness its full power as you stand now!" The puppeteer scoffed in a dismissive voice as she gazed up at the ancient tree.

Only for her blue eyes to grow even larger as she shielded her face beneath her sleeve.

While her pale lips fell open in an expression of disbelief when the tree began to radiate with a long-buried power.

All the while as Team Azula stared on in unbridled fascination as they all watched the mysterious tree emit a blinding light in the skies above them.

"So that's it…her power comes from the tree…" The princess muttered in a stunned voice with her golden eyes staring up in uncharacteristic fascination.

"Under normal circumstances no but not if I use my trump card!" The sage shouted with her staff now humming with magical power while the artist gazed back in disbelief.

And then with every fiber of her being she raised her staff above her head as its power began to shoot out all around her.

While the princess's group stared on in a speechless silence.

All the while as Zoe and Azula watched with their eyes agape in wonderment as turned to stare up at the pulsating tree.

Just as a crimson barrier swept out into the air while they watched with surprised eyes as it encircled the ancient tree once more.

And then not a second later the artist gazed down at her ghostly white hand with her blue eyes widening in realization.

And then she felt a jolt of pain travel throughout her body.

"What…did you do?" Silah asked in a baffled voice while she turned to stare into her old friend's eyes as Mava lowered her staff.

"I enacted a stronger barrier than the one you destroyed. I don't have the power to chase you. But if you do not leave this barrier you will die." Mava replied in a firm voice with her words causing the others to stare on in shock.

Before the artist found herself being pushed back by the ethereal barrier while she stared on with her blue eyes wide in incredulity.

"U-unbelievable! She truly is everything that the stories say!" Nako exclaimed in awe with her golden eyes staring on in bewilderment.

"Amazing…" Zoe breathed with an arm over her face while she watched Silah start to slide backwards in the erupting barrier.

'The pressure of her barrier can kill…her enemies?' Azula thought as she stared up in awe while her masked enemy seethed as she pushed back against the barrier.

"You…cannot push me out Mava!" The puppeteer yelled as she slammed her fists into the barrier while its energy crackled over her squinting blue eyes.

"Oh, but I can! Now tell me what you know of the enemy forces! Has Vega begun her march!" The sage hollered with her hand trembling upon her staff while her once friend stared back with cruel blue eyes.

While the four highborn women listened with their eyes wide in alarm having recalled the name from the mystic flames!

"I will tell you what I know! If you surrender my harvest! I will tell you where you shall meet your doom! I will even let the nonbenders live! But first you must take down your barrier!" Silah yelled out with her mask starting to crack under the power of the barrier while the benders in question bristled in paranoia.

"I am not your harvest! I am the Princess of the Fire Nation and I am going to butcher you!" The princess roared in a terrifying voice with her childhood friends shuddering behind her.

They weren't sure who was more frightening…Azula or Silah.

"My thoughts exactly princess." The captain stated in a low voice that promised great pain while she glared at the puppeteer's eroding mask.

"Poisonous words! You would kill us all anyway!" Mava retorted with anger in her frustrated voice while she watched her former friend release a howl of pain.

"Give me the Component!" The puppeteer snapped with the hooded puppet bracing her body from behind while the highborn women glared venomously back at her.

"Never!" The sage howled in a panting voice as the others gazed at her back in concern.

Just as a spark of energy flared into the tense air while the artist was sent sliding back on her slipping feet.

"Give her to me!" Silah repeated in a malicious voice as she clutched desperately to the barrier.

"I am sorry that it has to be this way! But the Silah that I knew is dead! And you leave me no choice!" Mava called out as she clutched her staff while her old friend's furious blue eyes met her gaze.

And then just like that Silah and her puppets were sent hurtling through the barrier while the artist's shouts echoed throughout the air.

"Mava!" The puppeteer protested in defiance as her mask split down the middle while her eyes trembled in bloodlust.

Only for a thick stream of azure fire to smash into her chest while she rapidly glanced up into the princess's merciless eyes.

Azula pursed her lips into a cruel sneer while she gazed down into her attacker's delightfully aggravated eyes.

And then mere seconds after that an explosion of blue fire and red energy sent the artist soaring through the combusting rocks.

While the group gazed out in a disbelieving fascination as they watched their demented new enemy plunge through the air below.

And then there was a speechless silence followed as they all gazed in wonderment at the exhausted sage's panting back.

While a new barrier now glowed majestically around the ancient tree in the sky above them!

"Is…she actually gone?" Mai asked at long last while she stared on in still present shock.

"How…did you do that?" The captain questioned in a speechless voice as she turned to stare at the old woman with great respect in her eyes.

Just as Azula lowered her hand while she also turned to survey the sage with her callous eyes conveying a little more respect than before.

"Yes. I was wondering that myself hag." The princess spoke up in her usual strict voice just as the acrobat slapped her shoulder.

"Azula would it kill you to be respectful to your elders?" Ty Lee chided as she stood up on her good heel while Azula rolled her haughty eyes at her.

"I am the sovereign of this nation and I will do as I please Ty Lee." Azula huffed as she sheathed her katana at her hip.

"There…is no time to answer that. I must finish the ritual. It…is not meant to be interrupted." The sage responded as she turned to hobble back towards the sleeping teenager's side while all but Jiao turned to gaze down at the girl in concern.

"And what exactly may I ask happens when its interrupted?" The princess demanded in a possessive voice as she stomped up behind the old crone.

"If Elle stays in a hyper induced meditative state for too long… there is risk of her presence being detected by a malevolent spirit. That is why I sent you four along to accompany her." Mava answered as she came to a stop over the unconscious blonde while the group spun around in alarm.

"What! And you didn't tell think to tell us this beforehand!" Azula snarled with her mighty fists blazing in blue fire while she smacked her lips together in a seething thin line.

Just as the crone reeled around to glare up at the younger woman's overprotective face with glazed golden eyes.

"You should consider yourself fortunate brat! I withdrew your minds sooner than anticipated when I sensed Silah encroaching upon the Sentinel Tree! Had I not done so you would have been as defenseless as a newborn infant!" The sage barked as she prodded the princess's stomach with her stick while golden eyes seethed down at her.

"Finish your ritual old woman. And know that any harm that comes to my servant will be repaid to you tenfold." The princess commanded in a callous voice as she folded her arms over her breasts while she fixed the sage with a nasty glare.

"She's…she's going to be okay, though right?" The brown-haired woman asked while gazing down in worry at the younger girl's unmoving face.

"Calm yourself. The girl will be fine." Mava assured as knelt down with visible discomfort while the group stared on in a bated silence.

"Are we actually safe from that lunatic?" Jiao queried in a rightfully shaken voice while she glanced around with paranoid blue eyes.

It was a question that everyone on the princess's team had been pondering.

"For the time being yes. Until you leave the Forgetful Valley that is. Then Silah will resume her hunt." The sage replied with her words causing everyone to stare on with varying levels of trepidation in their eyes.

It was absolutely insane to think of the shear terror that they just went through in the caves below.

And know that they may well find themselves repeating it again someday soon!

"Joy. Something to look forward to." The markswoman muttered in a monotone voice with fear still present in her tawny eyes.

"N-no kidding. I was hoping that I would never see her again." The royal pilot stated in a still distraught voice while several of her fellows offered her a pitying look.

"Let her stalk me. The next time will be her last." Azula sneered in a pompous voice as she stared down at her handmaiden with callous golden eyes.

Now that she knows that she has information on the functionality of Silah's puppets…

The disgusting commoner won't have the element of surprise on her side in their next encounter.

"I can't say I disagree. I am not one to shy away from an opponent…I've seen a great deal in my days of military service. But never anything near as revolting as that." Saro remarked with a slight shudder as he stood beside his contemplating captain.

Just as Zoe turned to her comrades with her hazel eyes once more taking on her trademark focused gleam.

"No. No she will not. This battle is not over. As soon as young Elle is concluded here, I am going to hunt her down and finish what we started in the cavern." Zoe announced in a razor-sharp voice with her words causing the others to gaze at her in surprise.

While Azula now glanced over her armored shoulder with her stony golden eyes conveying approval of her subordinate's words.

Her warrior truly was indispensable.

There were many benefits to having a soldier that stood as her equal who could be trusted to hunt down her enemies when she was unable to do so herself.

"Whether you do or do not is none of my concern. Regardless of whether if you win or lose against Silah. The only reason I intervened was to ensure that the Component was at least able to defend herself in the event that you lot fell in battle." Mava commented bluntly as she set her staff down while the others gazed at her in a shaken silence.

While the princess now spun around with her golden gaze brimming in anger once more over the old woman's stunning words.

"You…don't care if your Crown Princess falls in battle?" The princess hissed out with ire seeping through her regal voice while her friends gazed on in uncertainly behind her.

Before the crone turned back to gaze in the proximity of her direction with her wrinkled face meeting her furious stare.

"I may not care much for the Avatar but that does not make us allies. You are only here because you are with the Component. It is pure circumstance that I am aiding you at the moment. My one goal…my only goal is to see the Component's mission to completion. My loyalty is not to the Royal Family. It is to the Earth itself." The sage answered in a matter of fact voice while the princess's golden eyes shook in offense.

All the while the others stood in a state of quiet gazing at the mysterious old woman in a mixture of bewilderment and unease.

"If the situation was reversed…and the Avatar was fighting beside you. And the Component beside your brother. I would aid your brother in place of you and do all that I could to remove you from the throne." Mava explained in a curt voice while Azula's eyes now boiled over in bubbling fury.

"You admit that you would plot treason against your Crown Princess? Consider yourself fortuitous that I need you. If not, I would tear your tongue out for your continued disrespect." Azula spoke in a positively ruthless voice with her hardened eyes staring down at the old woman in judgement.

While her childhood friends sighed behind her.

"Do we really have to do this right now Azula?" Ty Lee asked in a soft voice while Azula's lips pursed into a tight thin line.

"You want my respect?" The sage pondered in turn while the princess glared down at her.

"I don't want it. I demand it." The princess quipped in a hubristic voice while even her captain sighed under her breath.

And the seductress even rolled her eyes outside of the royal woman's line of vision.

"You are a slaver. Your father is a slaver. And I do not respect slavers. You have a long way to go if you want my respect." Mava stated in an unyielding voice with her words causing the group to stare at her in an unsettled silence.

While Azula's proud golden eyes once more shook in her royal fury as she exhaled a carefully controlled flame through her nostrils.

All the while as the two noblewomen stared at the princess's tense back with pointed expressions in their ashamed eyes.

"She…has a point Azula. You can't lie to Elle forever. Maybe you should consider liberation after you become Fire Lord. It's…it's what Elle…would want." The brown-haired woman advised in a quiet voice only to find herself flinching when the princess turned to glare at her from over her shoulder.

But before the prideful princess could snap out a response.

Her attention was regained when she saw the old woman lower her aged hand over her young love's innocent face.

"It is time to complete the process Elle. But I need you to listen to me closely." The sage spoke with her aged hand hovering over the teenager's forehead while the others stared on in growing fascination.

While the princess's cold gaze never once left the blonde's dozing face as she observed with a look of profound protectiveness in her eyes.

All while finding herself unable to suppress her grudging intrigue over the nature of her servant's unknown enemy.

'If the old woman believes our nation to be evil and the Avatar just…what manner of enemy could possibly prompt her to aid me against the Avatar?' The princess thought with her intelligent eyes flickering in ever rising curiosity while she held a flawless fingernail under her chin.

"The Avatar cycle must fall at all costs. It is an unnatural blight upon this world. The time has come for it to come to an end." Mava stated in an enigmatic voice with her hand taking on an ethereal glow while the group listened in bewilderment.

And the captain exchanged a momentary look with her princess before she glanced back down.

Unnatural.

Blight.

Those were strong words to describe the Avatar.

"Why is it unnatural?" The brown-haired woman pondered in a taken aback voice while she gazed on with spellbound brown-gray eyes.

"It is a state of forced peace. It is better to endure a century of tyranny from a human tyrant such as Azula or her father that will fade to the winds of time just like the rest of us. Then tens of thousands of years of false peace by false balance." The sage declared in a conclusive voice while her audience gazed on in astonishment.

It was impossible not to be puzzled by the old woman's words.

She almost made it sound as if the Avatar was a greater tyrant than Azula or her father!

While the princess's crimson lips now curved into the barest hint of a smug smirk.

"So, my conquest is for the good of the world. Well then. I will not rest until I dominate this entire planet." Azula purred in a gratified voice with an elegant hand under her chin while her childhood friends shivered behind her.

Indeed.

This was working out wonderfully in her favor.

'Elle is my pet and she obeys me and me alone. We will destroy the Avatar together and then we will crush all who stand in our way. And then…I shall take my rightful seat as the ruler of this world with Elle right where she belongs…at the foot of my throne.' The princess thought as she smiled with a lovely fingernail now twirling subconsciously in her hair.

While she found herself unable to resist the tiny sliver of a blush from developing upon her regal cheeks.

Only to shake her head quickly not a moment later with her full lips pursing into a proud scowl once more.

Now was not the time for such distracting thoughts.

Right now, she needed to focus on the task at hand.

And that was watching over her little peasant.

"Now Elle…it is time that we brought out the potential from deep within." Mava commented with her glowing hand now resting upon the young girl's forehead while the others gazed on in a transfixed silence.

Just as a faint light shone into the air while the princess's forces found themselves unable to look away.

And then Elle's youthful face lit up with a magical glow while her silent friends stood crowding around her in wonderment.

While inside the teenager's mind scape…

Elle's amber eyes were still brewing with tears after witnessing the deaths of both of her parents as well as the secret behind her mother's power.

Only for her awestruck eyes to widen when a bright light flashed before her stunned eyes.

As she covered her face with her elbows only to gaze out from underneath them in amazement to find that she was now floating through some kind of astral plane.

Her mouth dropped ajar in the shape of an o while she now gazed all around her in rapidly rising marvelment.

"Where…where am I?" The blonde-haired girl pondered in a bewildered voice as she bit her lip while she turned to glance over her shoulder in astonishment.

While her wide eyes stared on ahead as she heard the old sage's voice suddenly flow all around her.

"Now Elle…it is time that we brought out the potential from deep within." The sage spoke into the teenager's awed ears.

"B-but how do I bring out my potential?" Elle asked in a voice that was brimming with wonder only to find herself crying out in surprise as she was suddenly plunged through the depths of the vast void.

All the while as her innocent amber eyes grew even wider as luminous light blinded her eyes once more.

"You have a great purpose Elle Turner." Mava called out as Elle gazed out with confuddled eyes from underneath her sleeves.

"I-I still don't understand wise sage? What exactly is my purpose?" The blonde-haired girl inquired in a lost voice as she gulped while she fell through the seemingly endless void.

Only to find herself gazing on in amazement when visions began to rapidly flash before her disbelieving amber eyes.

Just as her mouth opened up in awe when a long line of apparitions appeared for as far as her eyes could see.

Their eyes were glowing a ghostly white that was once more sending a chill down her spine.

'What is it about those eyes that makes me feel so unsettled?' Elle thought as she swallowed nervously with her amber eyes agape in contemplation.

"The Avatar cycle is an unnatural force that should not be." The sage stated in the young girl's ears while Elle's spellbound eyes gazed at the faces of all of the past Avatars.

"W-why shouldn't it be wise sage?" The blonde-haired girl stammered with great confusion lacing her voice while she floated through the astral plane.

While her wide eyes watched with growing unease when the phantom faces began to encircle her on all sides.

She floated backwards with her feet seemingly free falling through the endless void while a shiver began to travel down her spine.

"The Avatar is a perpetually reincarnating being that has been dictating the fate of humanity for ten thousand years. In order for humanity to grow the Avatar cycle must cease to be." Mava lectured all around the teenager while Elle gazed on with stunned amber eyes.

"A perpetual force…than hinders human development…" Elle mumbled in an attentive voice with her hair blowing in her eyes while she stared on in astonishment.

"But the true threat young Component…is what dwells beyond the Avatar." The sage informed with her aged voice flowing through the air while the handmaid shook as the past Avatars surrounded her from every angle.

"W-what dwells beyond the Avatar?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in an increasingly frightened voice as she stared back at the ghostly faces of the phantoms that were enclosing around her.

She truly wished that her princess and her big sisters were hear to stand beside her.

But she knew that Azula-sama would want her to be strong.

And therefore, she resolved herself to do her best so that she can return to her princess once more.

And just like that she gazed on in rising wonderment when the astral plane flashed before her widened eyes.

Just as more specters flickered before her while she stared on with speechless awe.

And then a face from the mystic flames before her eyes once more.

It was the shadowed image of the third person from the flames that the sage told her would cause her great pain.

It was…the woman called Vega.

Haunting golden eyes now seemed to be staring right back into her own while she gulped as she floated backwards in fright.

And if she didn't know any better the woman's lips almost seemed to be curving into a horrible smile!

And then just as quickly as Vega had come, she vanished within seconds while another specter took shape before the handmaiden's frightened amber eyes.

Just as Elle staggered back with her paling hands falling to her hips while her widened eyes stared back on when she watched a pair of large wings form in the distance.

While the face of a terrifying creature with a half dragons helm covering its ghostly head now manifested before her.

All the while as two great horns now protruded from the back of the monster's helm while crimson eyes stared back into her quivering soul.

And then not a moment later she let out a scream of fright with her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as she gazed back at the winged beast.

Only for her amber eyes to stare on in terror when the monster vanished into thin air.

Just before she suddenly felt as if she was falling once more while her hair blew wildly in her terrified eyes.

And then she saw it!

Something just as hideous lurking in the depths of the dark void!

Much of it she was unable to make out.

But the one detail that she could see clearly was a large inhuman eye!

"The Primordial One…that is what awaits beyond the Avatar." Mava responded in a mysterious voice while Elle cried out into the depths of the abyss.

"P-please take me out of here sage! I don't want to be hear anymore!" Elle pleaded in a terrified voice as she plunged through the astral plane while she cowered under the gaze of the horrifying eye.

"Look deep within yourself young Component and bring out the power within." The sage advised in a mystical voice while the teenager fell through the air with her eyes wide in panic.

"B-bring out the power within?" The blonde-haired girl repeated in a dumbfounded voice as she trembled under the stare of the penetrating eye.

"Indeed, my child. And once you do…you must cut the veil that lies beyond the Avatar." Mava answered in a gruff voice while Elle fell with her amber eyes agape in wonderment.

"C-cut…the veil?" Elle stuttered with her golden hair blowing about in her awestruck amber eyes.

"The lives of your friends…your princess and everyone that you care about depend on it." The sage spoke in a wise voice while the young girl dropped through the void with her mouth hanging open in tremendous emotion.

"Nako…Zoe…Mai…Ty Lee…and Azula-sama's lives…depend on it." The blonde-haired girl murmured in a devoted voice with great emotion flashing in her amber eyes.

"Do it for them Elle…do it for your friends." Mava concluded in a grave voice while Elle's blonde hair blew before her emoting amber eyes.

"For…my friends…for my family…" Elle trailed off in a sentimental voice as she spiraled through the void with her amber eyes reflecting her loyalty to her adopted family.

And more than anything else…

Her undying allegiance to the Princess of the Fire Nation!

'I…won't let you down Azula-sama…' The blonde-haired girl thought with her hands falling at her sides while she gazed up into the seemingly endless depths of the astral plane.

And then her wide amber eyes gazed up at the ominous eye once more while a shudder ran down her spine.

Before she resolved herself with her fists clenched at her hips while her hair blew in her motivated eyes.

"I…will do it for them…for Azula-sama." Elle whispered with indescribable loyalty shimmering in her amber eyes while she fell through the air.

And not a second later a beam of white light erupted forth from her falling spirit while she gazed up with transfixed amber eyes.

And then just like that a powerful chi exploded into the depths of the astral plane!

Aang abruptly sat up from his spot on the deck of the ship with his gray eyes gazing on in alarm while a chill now ran down his spine.

While Zuko and Sokka turned to gaze at him from where they leaned on the rails in concern to see the startled expression in the Avatar's eyes.

"Something wrong Aang?" Sokka asked in a wary voice with his blue eyes on in poorly hidden worry while Aang turned to gaze at them in a panic.

"That girl Elle! I can sense her presence in the Spirit World!" Aang exclaimed with Momo perched on his shoulder while the two gazed at him in alarm.

"She's…in the Spirit World?" Zuko questioned in returning dread with a pale expression in his golden eyes.

"Yes!" The Avatar answered in an equally unnerved voice while his friends stood in an unsettled silence behind him.

"Can things possibly get any worse than this!" The dark-brown haired man shouted in a dreadfully dismayed voice while the firebender shuddered beside him.

Only to receive no answer from Aang when they watched the monk slip back into meditation once more.

All the while as Zuko gazed on with horror in his wide golden eyes.

'This girl has the power to travel into the Spirit World and distort it according to her will! And she serves Azula!' The former prince thought with terror like never before brewing in his eyes while his hands fell to his sides.

By no means could he abide by the deaths of his loyal countrymen.

There was also no way that he could accept ever allowing Azula to stay in possession of such a terrible power!

Unspeakable conflict now flashed in Zuko's golden eyes while he stared out into the crashing waves with his fists balled up at his hips.

There must be some way that they can stop his sister without spilling further Fire Nation blood.

But how? That he did not know.

And then mere moments later…

The Avatar dropped through the dense void of the astral plane with his widened gray eyes making out a falling shape in the distance ahead of him.

He gazed in alarm at the girl's plummeting body just as a bright aura exploded from her spirit!

And without even giving it any further thought he propelled himself through the air while his shouts now echoed into the air.

Just as Elle turned to gaze at him through the corner of her surprised eye while her eyes widened in realization.

"Elle, I need to talk to you! Please! I beg of you! Hear me out! Azula is not who you think she is!" Aang yelled as he fell through the void with his clothes blowing in the wind while the young girl fell across from him.

The Avatar and the Component dropped through the Spirit World several feet apart from one another while they gazed back into each other's eyes.

"You can't turn me against Azula-sama Avatar! I will not betray her! She's my home!" Elle cried out with profound emotion in her loyal amber eyes while Aang stared back in utter bewilderment.

And then they fell through a mystical cloud.

While the alarmed Avatar floated opposite from her with his startled gray eyes never once leaving her face.

Just before they felt their spirits start to pull back into their physical bodies.

And in seconds their spirits began to fade from the astral plane while the distressed monk yelled out to her once again.

"Elle!" The Avatar shouted with his evaporating hand making a futile effort to grasp ahold of the vanishing girl.

Only for his fingers to slip right through the teenager's arm while her emotional amber eyes gazed up at him for one final time.

Before the two of them disappeared from the Spirit World and reemerged back into their bodies once more!

Team Azula gazed on in a speechless silence when an explosion of chi erupted from their young friend's body.

While Naoki watched from high above with her brown eyes widening in comprehension as the girl's chi exploded into the air.

'I knew it Elle! I was right all along! You have…it!' The scarlet-haired girl thought with her machinelike eyes observing the release of the younger girl's chi.

As the bright light flooded before their awestruck eyes while the old sage still held her wrinkled hand over the teenager's forehead.

While the mouths of the highborn women dropped open in disbelief.

Azula and Zoe gaped at the scene with uncharacteristic amazement in their eyes as they studied the chi bursting forth before them.

While Mai and Ty Lee stood rooted to their spots with their eyes wide in amazement.

And the others too found themselves unable to look away from the astonishing sight.

Just before Elle's amber eyes abruptly snapped wide open.

And then she sprang up from the floor while her friends stood over her in a stunned silence.

**AN:**

**Alright, so this afterword is likely going to be a longer one as there is much that I have to go over. Feel free to skip it you don't want to read it. But you might want to look it over if you have any questions about what happened in this chapter.  
**

**So, there was much that was revealed in this one. The tree that Mava dwells in is an ancient tree that holds a great power and it is capable of regenerating from its own destruction.**

**Mava and Silah were once similarly matched in power, but for reasons that will be revealed Mava's power has waned over the years. While Silah's has only grown.**

**Despite this, Mava was able to tap into the Sentinel Tree's reservoir to expel Silah from her barrier. **

**And we also learned from Silah that there is a growing anti-monarchy movement developing in the Fire Nation which we will start to explore in the following arc.  
**

**And I also want to state that Silah's intent is not to judge Azula from a perceived moral high ground. ****Silah wants Azula to let go of her noble aristocratic exterior and act without regard to anyone around her. To Silah, the more ruthless that Azula becomes, the more entertaining their war will be.  
**

**Also, Mai and Ty Lee's disgust towards the Royal Families atrocities stems directly from their own sense shame. This probably effects Ty Lee more than Mai, as Ty Lee is a nicer person than Mai. But it bothers both of them on some level all the same.**

**Mai and Ty Lee didn't act against Azula in canon until one of their lives or someone they cared for was finally threatened. They just looked after themselves, and assisted Azula with whatever that she wanted.**

**Silah is reminding them that they are essentially not great people. In some way both Mai and Ty Lee desire a more peaceful Fire Nation. They just don't have the will to go against Azula and Ozai to help Zuko bring it about.**

**As for Zoe, she definitely cares more about her people than say Mai. And she is willing to take a stand for the people of the Fire Nation than Ty Lee. As we have seen many times now, she is ruthless in her hunt of the rebels because she strongly believes in fighting to prevent her country from falling apart if they were to lose the war.**

**Because Zoe has been away at sea for over a year, she is only now just finding out about the growing problems the Fire Nation commoners are facing. And she is starting to come to the realization that the war is tearing the fabric of her nation apart.**

**In the effort to complete their conquest of the world, Ozai and to some extent Azula have been pushing the people of the Fire Nation to a dangerous breaking point. Much like with many real life examples throughout our history. When monarchs and governments wage extended occupations, the lower class are the ones that pay for it and truly suffer.**

**The Fire Nation is a rich nation, and it is abundant in wealth. But as we are starting to see, the Royal Family and the noble class have not been sharing that wealth. And Azula is starting to discover that a monarch can only take so much from her people before they rise up in rebellion.**

**Which again we'll see more of in the next arc.**

**As for Mava and Silah's once friendship, we'll explore that as we get to see both characters more. Silah is aware of more than she is letting on, as she is equally as knowledgeable as Mava. But unlike Mava, she is unwilling to freely share her knowledge.**

****We learned that Silah was manipulating nearly invisible cables that allowed her to fight with so many puppets all at once. However, as we saw in this chapter even when her ruse was uncovered. Silah was by no means defenseless and she was plenty capable of fending off an enraged Zoe.****

**Also, one of Silah's flaws is that she becomes too obsessed when a favored victim is at hand for her to play with. This is why she focused more on tormenting Azula and Zoe than taking Elle with her.**

**While Silah desires for Elle to guide her to her land in the hopes of exploring a new world. Her desire to hunt Azula and Zoe overrode that through much of their battle.  
**

**This is also why Silah didn't pay Mava as much mind after she broke her first barrier and damaged the Sentinel Tree. It is possible that Silah could have killed Mava if she had ignored Team Azula. But then doing so would have let them slip from her grasp.  
**

**And that is why Mava was able to recover, because she knew that Silah would be too preoccupied with her perversions to ensure that she was dead.**

**Also, both Silah and Mava's words reveal that ever since Sozin, the Fire Nation Royal Family has overseen the enslavement of conquered peoples. **

**Azula is purposefully hiding this from Elle, for several reasons. The first is that she isn't as kind as Zuko, and she is too proud to admit that her nation has any flaws.  
**

**And after coming to learn of Elle's own traumatic experiences, and what ultimately become of her parents as well as the rest of her village. Azula fears that Elle will no longer love her once she discovers the Fire Nation's cruelties.**

**It is basically a ticking time bomb because she cannot keep it from Elle forever. And at this time, she is too stubborn to just outright agree to free the people that her nation has conquered.**

**Azula is essentially torn between the merciless conqueror that Ozai raised her to be, and the good that Elle sees in her. And Azula needs to emerge from that inner battle before she can overcome her mental turmoil.**

**And in order to do that, she is going to have to face the growing peasant dissent, the consequences of her country dealing in slavery, the Earth Kingdom rebellions and more.**

**My narrative objective with this is to remind everyone that the only truly good person on Team Azula is Elle.**

**Azula,**** Mai, Ty Lee, and Zoe are four privileged wealthy women who have benefited in one way or another from the sufferings of those under them. And slowly as time goes on, they are finding themselves influenced for the better in small realistic ways by Elle's goodness.  
**

**Elle has very much become the heart of Team Azula, she's the odd one that shouldn't be there because of her lowborn status but she has managed to win each of their hearts in one way or another. And she is helping them to become better people, both for their home nation and for the sake of the rest of the world.**

**And that finally brings us to the biggest moment of the chapter when Elle awoke her inner power.**

**Elle's power is intended to be used against a force that is greater than the Avatar. But it works equally against all supernatural beings and that is why she was able to hinder Aang's Avatar powers back when they first met.**

**I also want to state very clearly, that the being that Elle saw is NOT Vaatu. As far as the story is concerned, Vaatu does not exist and Raava is not fused with the Avatar Spirit. ****I know that the fan base is very much split on the opinion of the LOK, some despise it, and some love it. But I really don't like what they did with the spirits in LOK. So, I am going to ignore most of that.**

**To put it simply, if it was canon to ATLA, it is a part of the Princess and the Peasant story line. This will also include some spirits from the ATLA comics like the Mother of Faces.**

**I just won't be including the whole Raava versus Vaatu affair. However, the Avatar's role as peace keeper very much remains the same as it was in ATLA.**

**I am just going down a more original route with my own expanded fantasy story line.**

**The creature that Elle caught a glimpse of is an ancient entity called the Primordial One. It is an evil force that exists in the Avatar world, unbeknownst to most of the people alive in the present day.**

**And as we saw when Aang was trying to grab a hold of Elle's hand, he is unable to see or sense it. It is for all intents and purposes invisible to him.**

**If Mava's words are truthful, this implies that an Avatar was defeated/deceived by this creature long ago before Aang or anyone else was alive. But instead of destroying the Avatar cycle, it left it in tact for its own nefarious purposes.**

**When Elle said that Aang disgusted her more than Felix back in chapter 32, what she didn't realize at the time was that it was the Primordial One that she was sensing that repulsed her. So, what she was truly saying was that the Primordial One disgusted her more than her brother.**

**I tried to lay out hints for this way back then, by having Elle clutch her cheek in a show of discomfort and to demonstrate that she appeared bothered. My intent was to show that it was more her Component powers reacting to a supernatural presence more than Elle having any hatred of Aang.**

**But even so, I still got comments from people that were concerned that Elle was saying that she hated Aang.**

**Elle does not hate Aang, they are just simply on opposing sides in a war beyond their understanding. The Avatar's role is to work with the supernatural to bring balance. And the Component's role is to serve as a weapon that can be used to strike back against the supernatural.  
**

**Even if all of this is true however, it does not excuse the Fire Nation for the atrocities that they have committed in the One Hundred Year War or that the Avatar is evil. It simply means that there are other forces at work going on behind the scenes.**

**And that brings us to Mava's beliefs.**

**Mava believes that any attempt at balance is a false peace, and that the world will be better off if the Avatar cycle is broken. Her reasoning is because she feels that people are far too reliant on the Avatar. **

**She has her own goals, the primary one being to assist the Component in the completion of their objective. **

**And we also that she can be manipulative in her own right when she downplayed the Fire Nation prison camps when she was speaking with Elle. But as soon as Elle was out, she openly referred to it as slavery.**

**That is because Mava wishes to keep Elle focused on the greater goal, and she doesn't want her getting distracted by too much along the way. More or less, she sees Azula as a powerful person that has protected Elle up until now. And she would rather Elle not lose that by feuding with Azula. **

**In the end, Mava would very much like to see people use the cruelty that the Fire Nation inflicted on them to rise up and fight for themselves. Mava feels that nothing good can come of every generation relying on the Avatar. And that it is better for the Avatar cycle to be destroyed.**

**So, that way over time people will hopefully develop into stronger benders of their own accord because they won't have an Avatar to protect them. And she feels that while this path would result in more pain and hardship in the short term that it is better for the world as a whole in the long term.**

**Mava is resolute in her belief that humanity should learn to find their own way throughout the centuries without supernatural inference. You can pretty much compare her belief to any superhero franchise where you have a character believes that the humanity would be better off without having a super being such as Superman or whoever to constantly solve the world's problems.  
**

**And regardless of where one stands on if the world does or does not need an Avatar. The situation in the Avatar world is considerably more complicated than in canon.**

**And we are going to delve into that more as the story goes on.**

**For the time being, the Primordial One is something that is in the background. We don't know much about it, or what it is or what it wants. Or what the other creature with the half dragons helm was. **

**As the series progresses, more hints to the overarching supernatural plot that Elle saw in her vision will be unveiled. And it will become more prominent as we get into second and third book.**

**But we'll have to wrap up the One Hundred Year War before we can move on to that.  
**

**Anyway, with that said that will be all for now.**

**Stay tuned for next time.**

**For chapter ninety! Refuge! **


End file.
